Kironbon
by LoganAlpha30
Summary: A Kim-Ron-Bonnie, plus just about every other lady, story that I'm still not done with. The 61st of many Missing Moments is now up! Ideas about Missing Moments that people would want to see are welcome! Thank You.
1. Chapter 1

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**Author's Note: This is a story set after Kim and Ron have graduated high school and are full time agents for Global Justice, along with Bonnie. The title refers to the pairing in this story; it's not Kim and Bonnie fighting over Ron though. They're all together and have their own house, paid for by the proceeds from their missions.**

**PROLOGUE-IT HAD TO START SOMEWHERE**

It had all happened so quickly, one minute she had been sitting on the bleachers watching the cheerleaders warm up, and the next it happened. It was the first time in almost four years that she had not been at the helm of the squad. She had been just about to give them her critique of their newest routine when her cell phone rang. She had only briefly glanced at the caller id before answering. Her world stood still for those several moments as her ears heard quite possibly the worst news that she would ever hear in her lifetime. On their way back from a skiing vacation the plane carrying her parents and both of her sisters had crashed shortly after taking off. There were no survivors.

Initially she had bounced around between her friends, being quick to leave before she wore out her welcome, rather than stay alone in her big empty house. Other than those offering hollow words of sympathy she glad that most people gave her the space that they thought that she needed. Despite Kim's best efforts to keep him in check Ron had come to see her and stayed calm and silent, as she had verbally lashed out at him. You could have knocked her over with a feather when he finished speaking immediately thereafter. While she had screamed at him and thrown him out of the house his words had stayed with her. Three months later it would all come to a head in of all places Bueno Nacho.

She wasn't sure exactly what she was even doing there but later she'd remark that in her mind it was the one place that most of those that'd want to talk to her didn't frequent. She knew that Ron ate there but she had gone so late at night, just before closing, that she guessed that he wouldn't be there, but she had been wrong. Right as they were about to turn the ovens off he had slouched in, barely able to keep his eyes open and yawning deeply. Rufus hungrily sulked the whole way until Ron had gotten his food and sat down. She had started to leave, just making it past his table when he had spoken up. She had tried to act as if she hadn't heard him and continued walking. She thought that she was free until she turned to push open the door, finding him standing squarely in her path. She had ordered him to move in as threatening of a tone of her voice as she could muster in her depleted state.

He had laughed it off and started to do anything and everything that he could think of to get her to open up. As her level of anger had risen at him that night she hadn't noticed that her eyes were filling with tears at the same time. His last few comments had gotten lost in her brain before her emotions overwhelmed her and she fell into him, sobbing her life story out onto his chest, never noticing his arms encircling her and holding her safely.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Six months to the day that her family had been killed she had forced herself to return to gym to watch cheerleading practice, hoping that it would take her mind off of her problems. She hadn't expected to see him there instead, teaching of all things a few self defense moves to some of the freshman that reminded him of himself years before. She had done her best to launch her best taunt his way but he had surprised her and laughed it off. What he did next still surprised her years later, he had challenged her to step up and take him on one on one if she thought that his helping the freshman was stupid and pointless. Against her better judgment she had obliged and joked as she stepped onto the mat that she bet that Kim wouldn't like her boyfriend spending his Saturday's with the enemy rather than her. He had only grinned, the one odd bright spot in her otherwise dreary life, before the next few hours flew by in a cloud of physical exertion. More than once, when he had blocked one of her attacks she would find herself with him in pretty close quarters. Feigning a move she had pushed off of his stomach, being pleasantly surprised to find that the years of helping Kim save the world had done him well. By the end of the workout she realized that she hadn't been that close to a man since Brick had graduated and gone off to college.

Weeks later Ron had made an off-handed comment about Bonnie, despite her dismal attitude, having some skills. Global Justice had been in the middle of a recruitment drive that quarter and so Bonnie had been called into headquarters and put through her paces. Had she really anything else to do she probably would have declined, but since deep down she was beginning to feel lonely she had thrown herself into the tests. Despite her low marks for compassion and working well with others Bonnie had been surprisingly adept at the tests, enough so that one of the doctor's remarked that he hadn't seen anyone with skills like hers since Kim had joined up. This hadn't sat well with Kim but Ron had been there to calm her down, at least long enough for them to get back out of the same room as Bonnie. It was only a few weeks of training later that the director had called Kim and Ron in for a meeting. Try as she might Kim could not get the decision changed, Bonnie would accompany them on their missions until she was seasoned enough to strike out on her own.

At first the betting was against the trio being able to function well past a few minutes. And on their first few missions those dire forecasts appeared to be eerily accurate. That was until a mission where the latest villain of the week, not bothering to give himself a catchy name, had almost killed Kim's mother. Her mother had survived, needing to spend a few weeks in the hospital, but Kim and Bonnie had hesitantly agreed to bury the hatchet after that. In the beginning it wasn't expected to stay buried for long, but as time wore on more and more dirt became piled onto it. So much so that by the time that Kim's twenty-first birthday rolled around Bonnie's name was second on the list of people to invite to the party, just behind Ron's.

That night had been a night of firsts, the first time that Kim really let herself go, with Ron making sure that none of the three held onto their keys, before the first rays of sunlight had broken over. The sun had risen that morning to find Kim snuggled up tightly in Ron's arms with his chin snuggled into the bend in her neck, not something that would cause her concern. The fact that they were both naked gave her an immediate pause. But the sight that greeted her when she first opened her eyes, after the stars and pain from the monstrous hangover that she had, was of Bonnie's face right there with their noses almost touching. They were close enough that Kim could smell the alcohol on her warm breath. Kim had been about to pry herself from Ron's grasp to go to the bathroom when she discovered that it wasn't Ron's hand on her thigh. Taking ever so much care Kim had started to slide Bonnie's hand off of her thigh when the brunette had mumbled something in her sleep and rolled over onto her back, revealing the fact that Ron and Kim weren't the only ones that were naked.

Even though they had been enemies almost since they first met Kim had always begrudgingly admitted that Bonnie was better looking than she was. Kim had seen Bonnie naked before, there had been enough cheerleading meets for that, but she had never been that close to her while naked before. She had heard softly muttered rumors about Bonnie before, but most of them had been about her and any guy that would help her popularity. But thinking back she had remembered that there had been one rumor that she had heard about Bonnie in which she had attended a party thrown by friends of her older sisters. The story went that after a few beers the partiers had begun a game of truth or dare. Bonnie had been having a great time daring her sisters to do things before they had hatched a plan and turned the tables. Bonnie had been to drunk to see it coming and by the time that she had realized what had happened it was the next morning and one of her sister's friends was climbing out of her bed away from Bonnie and looking for her clothes. Kim had guessed that the rumor was completely false and that it anything had happened the fact that the friend of her older sisters had been naked was meant more as a joke than anything else. When her sisters had finally gone off to college that rumor had ceased, but thinking back Kim remembered that the same friend that had been involved in the rumor had started regularly attending games with the cheerleading squad and even went on the road with them, or would meet them there later, and she would always spend all of her time around Bonnie, the two were never very far apart.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kim and Ron had made sure to stay silent on the fact that the three of them had woken up naked in the same bed. Neither was sure that anything had happened but their fears kept them guessing that something had. Kim felt it odd that she was more angry about the fact that if something had happened that it wasn't by her choice than the fact that something probably did happen. Ron meanwhile spent the time trying to wrap his head around all of the possibilities of what could have happened that night. Rufus was forced to listen to every one of Ron's guesses as to what had really happened that night and what it would mean for the future. If he and Kim had indeed had sex then he was still safe, as that was nothing new for them. Their first time had been the night of graduation when the director of Global Justice had called them up in the middle of their graduation parties to send them on a mission.

What they hadn't been told was that there really was no mission and that two rooms had been booked for them in one of the ritziest hotels in all of Paris. After getting over the initial shock of it all the two had decided to make the most of it, helped in no small part by the changes of clothing that had been left in their respective rooms. That night only one of the beds had been used. When they had returned home Kim and Ron had lied and said that the mission was tough but that they had accomplished their objective and been offered rooms for the night, with a nervously blushing Kim repeatedly pointing out to her father that they had separate rooms. Her mother had seemed to get that there was more going on than met the eye but kept quiet.

After the night in question between the three of them Bonnie had played it cool, acting as if nothing had happened and she had woken up alone. Which in reality was partially true as by the time that Bonnie had groggily woken up both Kim and Ron were already dressed and eating breakfast. For all that she knew she had gotten drunk and passed out shortly after returning home, though she hadn't been exactly sure why she was naked it wasn't the first time so she just chalked it up to another wild night and went on with her life. It wouldn't be for several more weeks before memories of that night would start to flash back into her mind, changing everything. She originally hadn't been sure who to talk to first, which oddly enough ended up putting her face to face with Rufus. Now while she couldn't quite understand the mammal she knew enough to know that Ron would have told him everything, no matter how private and personal. By how he had answered, or refused to answer her questions she had come to the conclusion that it hadn't been just another wild night, bringing someone home from the party and having him leave before she woke up.

It wasn't until she answered Kim's question about why she was talking to Rufus that she caught an odd look cross Kim's face, a kind of nervous blush coupled with a smile. As much as she hated to admit it Kim had begun to remember that night shortly after it had happened, with Ron's fragmented memories coming back shortly after that. After deciding that the memories were truly real and not some drunken dream she had forced herself to admit that she had liked it, though actually admitting it was initially out of the question. Every time that she had tried to bring the topic up Ron would stare at his feet with a guilty expression on his face, hanging his head in shame as if he felt that Kim blamed him for what had happened.

On the last movie night of the month in January, a couple of weeks before Valentine's day Bonnie had chosen the movie for the night, picking out an odd choice. After fully remembering, or at least remembering enough to know how far the three had gone, she had decided that it was time to quit beating around the bush and get it out in the open. She had surprised Kim and Ron with one movie that she knew that Ron and Kim had wanted to see, and another that she had slipped into the back to find. After some hurried searching she had found the right video and hid it underneath her coat on the way back to their house. When Ron and Kim sat down to watch what they thought was the most recent blockbuster they instead only got a few seconds into the other movie before Bonnie had popped her question. The discussion that followed had lasted all night, leaving them all to tired and weary in the morning to come to a decision. When Kim had finally woken up and slipped into one of the bathrooms to take a shower, thinking that both Bonnie and Ron were still asleep she had left the bathroom door unlocked and turned the radio up enough to set her mind at ease.

Her shower was going fine until she heard the curtain being pulled back. Peering through all of the soap in her hair Kim had very nearly passed out when she saw Bonnie slip her robe off and step into the shower with her. By the time that Ron woke up and dragged himself into the kitchen to get himself something to eat he found Bonnie and Kim sitting oddly very close together at the table, fresh enough from their shower that their hair was still wet. He had thought about asking them something but then his stomach had overruled his better judgment and he had headed for the refrigerator. That night Kim had pulled him aside and very nervously explained everything, thankful that Ron didn't explode at finding out what had happened. Though he had replied that it was a bit odd to him he was most interested on the status of their relationship, given the new development. That question had remained unsolved until their next mission. Feeling bummed about the future possibilities about his relationship with Kim given the new development he had been surprised to say the least when just as he was about to go to bed one night, while staying in a small hotel in Australia, to see instead of Kim Bonnie walk into his room with only a nervous smile on her face. He would learn hours later that it had all been a bold plan that Kim and Bonnie had agreed upon but by the end of the mission a new arrangement had been reached between the three of them. Ironing out the details had taken the entire plane ride back to Colorado.

END OF PROLOGUE

Author's Notes: Just an idea of mine after reading Evolved's story Tension. While that story is mostly Bonnie and Ron this one is with the three of them together, with Ron dating both Kim and Bonnie, Kim dating both Ron and Bonnie, and Bonnie dating both Kim and Ron. Sure Bonnie was more than a bit forceful in the chapter, but to me that's how she'd be about a tough question, especially after what happened to her family. Her family dying is just what I used to break Bonnie's bad girl streak, at least a little bit, and to push her into more direct contact with Ron and Kim. This story won't focus on the sex, even though there'll probably be plenty of it. Rather that it'll focus on how a Kim/Ron/Bonnie relationship would work. That is if people think that I should continue and make this into an actual story, otherwise this story will stay just the prologue. So please read and review and cast your vote, flames are okay as to a degree I'm just testing the waters with this. If I continue this story it will be in my normal style so don't worry about there being people speaking. It won't all just be in block format like this.


	2. Afterwards and Beginnings

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**Note: You asked for it…so it's now an ongoing.**

**CHAPTER 1- AFTERWARDS AND BEGINNINGS**

From his spot atop the television Rufus could see it all on this particular Sunday morning. He loved being on top of the television because of the warmth that it gave off. With eyes drooping he surveyed the spacious living room. Kim, Ron, and Bonnie had returned from a mission the night before and had uncharacteristically not come out of it without a scratch. Kim had received a lucky kidney shot and was still sore while Ron had sprained a wrist while trying to keep DN-Amy's large apes from pulling him away from Kim and Bonnie. For her part Bonnie had badly sprained her ankle and demanded attention the moment that the Global Justice jet had picked them up. The medics felt it odd that she was leaning heavily on Ron the entire time, with Kim looking on with an impatient scowl on her face.

"Could you try to keep it down Ron, I'm trying to watch this," Kim sighed softly with a tired yawn as she rolled her eyes at Ron and then turned her gaze back towards the television. Like usual on Sunday mornings her fatigues were replaced with a comfortable pair of sweatpants and one of Ron's old jerseys.

"Can't stop now KP, I've almost got the high score," Ron shot back with a fervent smirk on his face as his tongue was threatening to stick out the side of his mouth as his level of concentration grew. In his hands he held the Kimmunicator, downloaded with some of the newest games. After waking up Ron had immediately immersed himself in the digital world. Since he never was a very fashion conscious one he had pulled on the sweats that he had been wearing the night before, before the mission.

"Ron, it's just a video game," Kim moaned back with a bored sigh as she checked herself and didn't overreact.

"Just a video game KP, is Bueno Nacho just a fast food joint, is my hair blond, is," Ron started to reply with an overly shocked look on his face before he was interrupted from the edge of the room.

"Uh hi…injured woman here," Bonnie interjected with a tired and uncomfortable blanche to her complexion as she tightly held onto the wall and tried not to put any weight on her tightly wrapped ankle.

"How's your ankle," Kim answered with an unfazed frown on her face as she leaned back in her chair a bit and bathed in the warmth of the sunlight through the windows nearby while closing her eyes.

"Sprained…all because you wouldn't get out of my way, I could have had him," Bonnie angrily shot back with one of her best glares before her air of authority was shattered when her weight shifted unintentionally and she put a bit of weight on her sprained ankle. Immediately her glare was gone and in its place was a look that Kim had been surprised that Bonnie was capable of, though she didn't actually see it. It was a look of complete innocence and vulnerability, a look that had wormed its way into Kim's heart despite her best efforts to the contrary. In her calm and peaceful world of the sunlight Kim waited for Bonnie's next scathing remark. It wasn't until both Bonnie hissed in pain and Rufus gasped in shock that Kim and Ron turned around to look at Bonnie. It was then that Ron noticed what Bonnie was wearing, or in truth wasn't wearing. Looking like she had only just stepped out of the shower, and off the pages of a Victoria Secrets' catalogue, Bonnie leaned her forehead up against the wall with her eyes closed and tried to ride out the shooting pain in her ankle.

"Come on Bonnie Kim was just trying to…whoa," Ron started to say to defend Kim with an exasperated sigh before his jaw dropped, his eyes bulged out, and he temporarily lost the ability to speak at the sight standing in the doorway.

"Uh, aren't you forgetting something…like clothes," Kim pondered aloud with an anxious half smirk on her face as she set the remote down onto the coffee table and stared straight back at Bonnie, hoping that Bonnie wouldn't open her eyes and catch her staring.

"What's the big deal, this is how I always," Bonnie started to reply with a forced smile of calm on her face before she tried to hobble forward down the steps into the sunken living room. She only managed to get to the first step before her hand slipped on the wall and she started to fall forward. In a flash Ron rolled over the back of the couch and caught her in his arms just before she hit the floor.

"Easy…I got ya," Ron stated softly with a concerned tone to his voice as he held Bonnie close to him until she could come to her senses. While in his heart of hearts Kim would always come first lately Bonnie had begun to elbow her way in. Where Kim was athletic, toned, and beautiful Bonnie more resembled one of the women from some of the comic books that he passed by to get to his favorite. Bonnie certainly was more full figured than Kim, and from the skimpy lingerie that she was now wearing Ron fearfully guessed that she must have chosen it just to annoy Kim and turn him on.

"I'm fine…whoa," Bonnie growled back sharply with a tired and defensive scowl on her face as she steadied herself up on her one good leg and pushed Ron away before trying to take another step. Once again her sprained ankle gave out and she started to tumble forward.

"Uh huh yeah…sorry Bonnie…not buying it," Ron joked back with a serious look on his face as he once again held Bonnie upright. Almost immediately she opened her mouth to reply but he surprised her and Kim both when he scooped her up into his arms and began to slowly walk around the end of the couch.

"Ron," Kim begged softly with an oddly uncomfortable expression on her face as it bugged her a bit to see Ron being so gentle to someone other than her as he gently carried Bonnie, with her arms now wrapped around his neck and her forehead nestled up in just under his chin, to the couch and then setting her down on the far cushion.

"Easy KP, the doctor's said that she shouldn't be walking for a few more days, her ankle can't heal like this," Ron defended his actions with a slightly guilty smile on his face as he gestured to Bonnie's tightly wrapped right ankle.

"Yeah Kim, and besides, it was so boring lying in bed…alone," Bonnie softly said with a bored look on her face before she looked up at Kim through her eyelashes and grinned.

"Hey now, we're all a little banged up here," Kim pouted back with a defeated sigh as she lifted up her shirt just enough so that the ugly bruise on her side was clearly visible.

"Yeah, and whose fault is that," Bonnie pointedly shot back with a teasing grin on her face as she walked her fingers up Ron's arm, being careful to start their walk past the edge of the tape so as to not hurt him.

"It was a lucky shot," Kim exclaimed back with an impatient scowl on her face as she started to rise up out of her chair before she gritted her teeth in a little pain and sat back down.

"Bonnie," Ron said with a warning tone to his voice as he turned back from looking at Kim to stare straight at Bonnie, not allowing her to look away as he captured her gaze with his own.

"What…I was just…fine…sorry," Bonnie remarked as she started out trying to defend her actions before she gave up and let out a defeated sigh, pouting as she did so.

"Ah now see that wasn't so hard, this can work," Ron added with a mostly relieved but still slightly nervous smile on his face as he let out the breath that he had been holding since he last spoke.

"This," Kim asked with an unhappy frown on her face as she scooted out to the edge of her chair and sent a confused scowl Ron's way.

"You and me…and Bonnie, you know…us," Ron stuttered out with as carefree of a tone of voice as he could muster before Kim broke back in.

"Ron…there is no us, it was just that one time after the party, we were drunk and," Kim started to argue back with a startled look of shock on her face before Bonnie interrupted, leaning forward in her seat and using Ron as a way to support herself.

"Uh what now…that one time, you seem to be forgetting something Kimmie, I seem to remember a fun little scrub-down in the shower, you were such a dirty girl," Bonnie snickered back with a voice full of innuendo's as she flashed Kim her best naughty smile.

"Kim," Ron asked with a worried and confused look on his face as his eyes grew wide and he snapped his head back around to view his best friend.

"Um…so…not the drama…Ron," Kim meekly replied with a guilty smile on her face as she blushed as red as her hair before casting her gaze to the floor.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Two months later…

"Ugh, can't this bucket of bolts go any faster," Bonnie groaned with a bored out of her mind scowl on her face as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and sighed.

"Not so loud Bonnie, Mr. Ricardo is doing us a favor by flying us out to the island, it's not his fault that this is the best plane that he could afford," Kim snapped back sharply under her breath while she checked to make sure that no one other than herself and Ron had heard Bonnie.

"Relax ladies, this mission should be a slam dunk, Drakken isn't even hiding this time, and that tracker that you planted on Shego is going to lead us right to them, I'm looking forward the to the after party," Ron said softly with a quickly growing smile on his face as he leaned over from his seat and made sure that both women were paying attention.

"The luau was a maybe Ron, and that's only if we stop Drakken before he sets off his earthquake machine," Bonnie replied back with her usual air of arrogance as she reached over and patted Ron on the cheek in a condescending way.

"Oh right…so that's why you spent two hours this morning choosing which swimsuit and sunscreen to pack," Ron shot back with a proud grin on his face as Bonnie's arrogance was immediately dashed from her expression and was replaced by a look that reminded Kim very much of how the twins looked when they would get caught doing something that they weren't supposed to.

"Bonnie," Kim exclaimed with an incredulous growl as she shook her head and tried to keep from wringing the other woman's neck.

"What, I remembered to pack one for you to, but you and I both know that the moment that it's just the three of us we can have some real fun," Bonnie hissed back suggestively and proudly into Kim's ear as she leaned over just enough to whisper into Kim's ear while still being able to see the look on her face.

"Can't you keep your mind on the mission for more than," Kim started to ask with an awkward and impatient scowl on her face as she lightly pushed Bonnie away before the plane slowed down a bit and leveled off.

"You do remember who you're talking to right, see your problem is that you don't think ahead, we'll stop Drakken and Shego quickly and then have enough time to relax a little, maybe get a tan," Bonnie quipped back sharply as she straightened the collar of her black turtleneck, still the uniform of team Possible, and tucked a brunette strand of now lengthy hair back behind her ear.

"We don't know that for sure, of course once you get him away from his death rays and mutated creatures Drakken's easy enough, but Shego," Kim grumbled back with an impatient frown on her face as she tried to keep her cool and not snap openly at Bonnie. The last thing that she wanted was the director thinking that there were problems within team Possible.

"Is one badass chick, I know you told me all of this already," Bonnie groaned back as she let out a sigh and slumped down in her seat a bit.

"Shego is stone cold evil Bonnie, don't let your guard down around her," Ron interjected with a very serious look on his face, serious enough that he pointed to his face and mouthed the words note serious face.

"Yeah," Rufus chimed in harmony as he vigorously nodded his head and scrambled up onto the backs of the chairs and looked ready to go.

"Big whoop, I'm with you guys so that the director can judge how much longer it'll be before I can go on solo missions, Shego is just another step in that direction," Bonnie replied with a huff as she shook her head and looked away.

"This is not going to be pretty," Kim groaned with a defeated sigh as she turned away from Bonnie and laid her head on Ron's shoulder.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A few days later…

"Hey mom…dad, guess your wondering why I'm here, I know I haven't been around in awhile and I'm sorry, I've…been busy," Bonnie said with a sad smile on her face before she let out a sniffle and wiped a tear away from her eye. The tombstone sat silently in front of her with the names of her parents etched upon it. The tombstone for her sisters sat to the left, a silent testament to the two siblings that she would never get to make up with. A flitter in her stomach was caused by the sight of the blank tombstone to right of her parents. It was to be her own tombstone when the time came. Her parents had bought the plot years earlier and set it all out, though they had never guessed that they'd need it so soon. "I have news…I've joined Global Justice…yeah that's the same group that Possible and Stoppable are with, I know I said I'd rather die than be friends with them but…hey, you don't get to plan your life right…I don't think dying in a plane crash was in your portfolio," Bonnie added with a stutter to her voice as she tried to keep the smile on her face but soon it faded as her emotions began to overwhelm her. In a vain attempt to keep her self-control she bit her lower lip and balled her ands up into fists, trying to will the tears to not spill out. Soon she found it impossible to stem the tide and fell to her knees, hanging her head and praying that no one was around to see her this weak. Her prayers were not answered.

"It wasn't your fault," Ron said softly with a comforting tone to his voice as he stepped up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder. Ron hoped that his words helped her but he was a bit surprised and saddened when she jerked away and scrambled back up to her feet, hurriedly brushing the grass off of her knees while trying not to let Ron see how her tears had already started ruining her makeup.

"What are you…leave me alone," Bonnie exclaimed with a nervous, scared, and angry scowl on her face as she turned away and tried to compose herself.

"Not gonna happen Bonnie, you left without leaving a note," Ron replied with a forced look of calm on his face and tone to his voice as Rufus scrambled up out of his pocket and sat on his shoulder, sniffling slightly.

"Are you following me," Bonnie snapped back with a surprised look of anger on her face as she stormed up to Ron and poked him in the chest, momentarily forgetting her tears.

"Easy, I was out for my morning jog and saw you," Ron calmly said back with a nervous look in his eyes before Bonnie looked down and noticed that he was wearing the wind pants and sweatshirt that he usually wore when he went jogging. In high school Ron had never been one for working out unless he had no other choice. But Kim had warned him on the night of their senior prom that if he wanted to continue eating at Bueno Nacho as many times as he did then he'd have to find some way to work off all of the calories. So he had taken up jogging against his better judgment and after a few weeks his efforts had started to pay off on missions.

"Oh…uh don't stop on my account," Bonnie stammered out with a nervous look of fear in her eyes as she quickly turned away from Ron and started to walk away.

"Bonnie wait," Ron finally said after several silent seconds, and a few steps away, before he turned back and began to walk towards Bonnie.

"Ron…just go, please," Bonnie nearly whispered back with a pleading tone to her voice as she wrapped her arms around her body and hung her head, cursing herself for showing weakness in front of someone like Ron in this way.

"It's not your fault that your family died and it's not your fault that Drakken and Shego caused that earthquake, it didn't do that much damage and don't sweat the them getting away, they do that a lot," Ron stated softly with a very heartfelt tone to his words as he crept a bit closer to Bonnie with each word before she spun around quickly and looked ready to snap back at him. She barely opened up her mouth before she realized how close Ron was now to her. Feeling oddly ugly she hunched up her shoulders and started to look away but stopped when she felt Ron's left hand cupping her cheek and directing her back to look at him. "We don't hate you and neither did they, they wouldn't want you to blame yourself for any of it, it was their loss holding you up to such a ridiculous standard, don't you see Bonnie, you're free to live your life how you want to, without worrying about what anyone thinks, you don't have to be the ice queen anymore," Ron added with a very honest and hopefully supportive and comforting tone to his voice. But what really got to Bonnie was the look in his eyes.

"Damn you Ron…this must be what happened to Kim, she thought you were all goofy and stupid till you gave her that look, then she was putty in your hands," Bonnie angrily thought to herself as she let her hands fall to Ron's sides moments before her lips met his and they kissed softly. She felt that the kiss could have gone much further but finally the warmth and closeness of his body overwhelmed her and the dam burst. Tears came torrentially down her face as she buried her face into Ron's chest and wept, comforted by his arms wrapped tightly around her. After placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head Ron turned his head to one side and nodded slightly, encouraged when Kim nodded back as she stood underneath a tree just far enough away. She tried to smile and not get jealous but a little part of her couldn't help it, though she was glad that Bonnie wasn't bottling it all up inside anymore. She herself had done that on a few occasions and when it had all come out she had nearly done something that she would forever regret. Oddly enough, as she thought back, it had always been Ron that had brought her back from the brink.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone's reviews I am indeed continuing this story. To me Bonnie would probably be the one that would end up modeling as a career and she'd be one to wear the trashy stuff, not that Victoria's Secret is trashy it's just that she likes brand names and would like the attention that she'd get. Bonnie does seem to be a bit of an exhibitionist to me and walking into the living room wearing nothing but her underwear would be both flirting with Kim and Ron while still pushing their buttons and seeing how far she could push them. I didn't include the mission because at the moment it wasn't important, to me it was more important to see how they approached the mission. The scene at the cemetery to me was needed as I hadn't included anything about how Bonnie actually felt about her family's death and I thought that I should get it out here rather than just stick it in somewhere in the middle of the story. Bonnie has always seemed to me to be one that had to be strong as her sisters never missed an opportunity to cut her down to size and her parents probably just let it happen or didn't notice it. But in episodes like the one where Ron battles Gill at camp we see in the end of that episode that Bonnie does have a soft and gentle side to her, it's just that she rarely lets it show, and can be nice and sweet and gentle at times. It's just her competitive nature, and Kim, that seem to bring it out. Yeah Ron doesn't sound like one to go for a run every morning but after all he can't eat at Bueno Nacho nearly every day without finding some way to work it all off or he'd soon end up like the sumo ninja. Kim went with him and was the one that got him to go and talk to Bonnie. At the end she was a bit jealous over the kiss but knew that Bonnie needed the comforting and was proud of Ron. So thanks to everyone for reading, hopefully I didn't disappoint, and I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner rather than later. Feel free to put up any questions on this or any of my other stories in my forums, I do have one other KP story up if anyone's interested, it's a Ron/Kim story though. So thanks again for reading and reviews are appreciated, they help me write faster and I have been known to use suggestions in my work.


	3. Father And Son

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 2-FATHER AND SON**

In the days following their meeting in the cemetery Bonnie had begun to open up to Ron. She never opened up about anything to serious or personal, still referring to keep her distance from any real emotional attachment. Under pressure from Ron she had admitted that she had screwed up on the mission and was sorry, the last few words of her apology forced out of her mouth as if her jaw had rebelled against the command from her brain. The apology had come as a shock though what had come as even more of a shock was when the next morning Bonnie had wanted to go along with Ron and Kim on their morning run.

"Why the sudden change of heart Bonnie, getting a little pudgy," Kim asked aloud with an amused look on her face as she sat down and began her stretches, not noticing that Bonnie was checking her out.

"You'd like that wouldn't you Kimmie, your only competition for Ron packing a few more pounds away, might make you look even better," Bonnie shot back with a slightly venomous tone to her voice as she walked over and sat down beside Kim, assuming the same position and starting to stretch.

"Competition, I'm his girlfriend…you're just…well you're just," Kim started to blurt out with an upset scowl on her face before she found that she couldn't quite exactly put her finger on exactly what Bonnie was to Ron.

"His girlfriend, like it or not we're in the same boat here, we're both dating the same guy…the only question is, what about us," Bonnie replied with a confidant look on her face as she bent her right leg up so that her right foot was against the side of her left knee.

"What do you mean, we're teammates and roommates, that's all," Kim said back with an uncomfortable look on her face as she lowered her head and looked away briefly before she found that she couldn't help but turn back to Bonnie.

"Would a roommate and teammate let me do this," Bonnie said softly with a sultry glint in her eye as she leaned closer to Kim until their lips touched. Bonnie deepened the kiss briefly as Kim's eyes closed and she offered no argument. "See…now when you figure out what we are come and tell me, I'm going to go catch up to Ron, feel free to join us," Bonnie added softly, almost in a whisper into Kim's ear as the redhead let out a heavy breath and opened her eyes back up. Before Kim could answer Bonnie was up, dusting herself off, and then racing off after Ron.

"This cannot end well," Kim grumbled softly to herself with a frustrated and anxious groan before she got up and took off after Bonnie and Ron.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I…I think I'm gonna hit the showers," Ron gasped out as he slumped back up against the wall after returning from the jog, his clothes wet with sweat and already beginning to smell.

"Not yet Ron, we didn't do any sparring yesterday, we," Kim started to say with a serious look on her face as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared straight at Ron as beside her Bonnie unzipped her jacket and pulled it off, revealing only a black sports bra underneath to go with her jogging pants.

"Can't it wait," Bonnie grumbled with a tired sigh as she sat down on the small bench near where Ron was leaning up against the wall, slowly trying to regain her breath.

"Remember how you messed up on the mission, that might not have happened if the three of us had trained hard enough," Kim offered up as an explanation without a bit of venom or sarcasm in her voice as she turned her gaze from Ron to Bonnie.

"I didn't…fine, luckily I don't have any classes until this afternoon," Bonnie answered back with a sigh of defeat as she made note of her classes at the nearby community college. While not planning on being a full time student Bonnie had been signed up for some beginner classes before her family's death and she thought that they could be a good way of getting her mind off of everything, if only for a little while.

"We'll be done before lunch, I have to meet Monique in town later today anyway, she wants to test the limits of the credit cards that Global Justice gave us," Kim said back with an unenthusiastic smile on her face as she uncrossed her arms and started to head into the house.

"Does she know…about us," Bonnie asked softly with an almost angry tone to her voice though the look in her eyes was one of a bit of worry and concern, as she reached up and laid a hand on Kim's arm.

"No…why, you don't want her to know," Kim asked with a surprised look on her face as she stopped and turned to face Bonnie, her hand still on her arm, as Ron pushed away from the wall.

"What do I care right…well, it might be best if she didn't know until we're all clear on all of this," Bonnie started to stammer out in reply before she stood up and headed for the training room located in the back of the house.

"Are we okay," Ron asked with a slightly worried look on his face after Bonnie had left as he pulled his sweatshirt off.

"What," Kim asked back with a surprised and nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach, wondering what Ron meant.

"I know we're still friends and everything, but with Bonnie here now and…you don't," Ron said slowly with a look of dread on his face as he awkwardly began to play with the strings of his sweatpants, not meeting Kim's gaze immediately.

"Hate you…Ron, I could never hate you, sure this thing with Bonnie is all messed up, but nothing that happens from here on out will change what we have, I will love you for the rest of my life and I know that you'll do the same, we have to trust in that," Kim replied softly with a very honest and powerful look on her face and tone to her words before she leaned in close and further tried to prove her point with a meaningful kiss that she trumped only by leaning into him and putting her hands on his shoulders

"What about Bonnie," Ron finally whispered out softly after smiling when Kim finally broke the kiss and smiled up at him.

"Beats me, I still don't know what her favorite flavor of ice cream is," Kim retorted with an amused grin on her face before she took Ron by the hand and led him into the training room, where Bonnie had already set the stereo to play on a station that only play techno music. Kim could have sworn that she had heard the music somewhere before but blew off the notion as Ron closed the door behind them and she slid her own coat and shirt off, now dressed much in the same way as Bonnie.

"Took you guys long enough, something wrong," Bonnie asked with a curious look on her face as she knelt down and began to untie her shoes while Rufus scrambled up onto the table on the far side of the room, Kimmunicator in hand, and sat down ready for the show.

"Nope…so you ready to go one on one with Ron Stoppable," Ron replied quickly before he changed tactics and posed the questions as he yanked his shoes off and sent them both sailing over Rufus' head.

"Who isn't," Bonnie shot back with a sarcastic grin on her face as she stood back up and walked out onto the mats. The room had been designed as a place for Ron and Kim to lift weights and one their fighting technique outside of the confines of the Global Justice building. Since the Diablo scheme had ended Ron had been putting forth more effort to get better at fighting, thinking that he had let Kim down somehow. She had tried to assure him that he hadn't but had to admit that his extra work was paying off, on more fronts than just the missions.

"Ron has the mystical monkey power remember, you shouldn't take him to lightly Bonnie," Kim told Bonnie with a calm smile on her face as she walked over and let the blinds down as Ron walked past her and out onto the mats to face Bonnie.

"So what, he still dresses like a geek and," Bonnie started to snap back with a daring grin on her face, trying to push Kim and Ron's buttons, before Ron thought he saw an opening and attacked. He tried a flying kick that Bonnie barely got out of the way of in time. "Told…hrrk," Bonnie started to say with a mocking laugh before Ron spun back around and caught her in the stomach with an elbow, almost knocking the air out of her.

"Don't get cocky," Ron stated with a happy fire in his eyes as Bonnie glared up at him, her fire now lit.

"You either Ron," Kim added with a nervous smile on her face before she cringed as Ron tried another attack and Bonnie dodged the attack before diving down and knocking Ron's legs out form under him. He just barely missed falling down on top of her by a few inches. Bonnie started to turn around to put Ron in headlock when Kim leapt into the fray, spurred on partially by Rufus' shouts of excitement with a small megaphone. Bonnie hadn't seen Kim coming and so the redhead was able to tackle the brunette out of the way of attacking Ron long enough for him to roll away before the two women sprang back up to their feet.

"Saving your boyfriend," Bonnie shot back at Kim with a determined glare on her face before the two began to throw a few punches at each other, with one blocking the other's punches and then offering up a few of her own.

"Thought you said he was yours to," Kim argued with an equally determined glare on her face as the speed of the punches, and now kicks, thrown became even faster.

"Good…you're learning," Bonnie snapped back with a delighted grin on her face before she surprised Kim by diving forward in between her legs and then springing up just enough to throw her leg out in a kick to the back of Kim's left leg, knocking her forward and stumbling towards Ron.

"And there's the tag," Ron announced with a very loud and excited voice as he slapped hands with Kim and charged back out onto the mats towards Bonnie, anticipating her attack and catching her by the ankle with one hand before she let out a yelp of surprise and fear as he used a little bit of muscle and physics to flip her up and over his shoulder before she went crashing down into the mats, thankful that they had gone with the thicker ones that Ron had suggested rather than the almost paper thin ones that Kim had wanted.

"Ready to give up yet," Kim asked with a little to big of a smile on her face as she knelt down next to Bonnie who was peeling herself up off of the mat.

"You'd like that wouldn't you," Bonnie shot back with an angry sneer on her face before she felt the weight on the mats shift and she rolled out of the way just as Ron's foot came crashing down in a stomp just where she had been.

"Very much," Kim shouted back to Bonnie before changing the routine of the sparring session and leaping at Ron. At first Ron was surprised by Kim's leaping towards him but soon he was to busy ducking and dodging his way out of her punches and kicks to care much. While all of his extra training meant that he could keep up with Kim it hadn't meant that he could keep it up for to long. She was still clearly the better fighter. All that Ron was soon hoping for was that Bonnie would see an opening and get back into the fight. What he hadn't expected was for her to use one of Kim's own attacks against her and flip her over her shoulder and down hard onto the mats. Ron started to make a joke about it when Bonnie turned back on him and tackled him to the ground with her legs straddling his head with a knee on each side of his head.

"Gonna say uncle," Bonnie asked with a very excited glint in her eyes as she sent a wink down at Ron before he responded.

"Never," Ron shot back with a very serious look on his face before he did his best to roll to one side and shove Bonnie off of him. He only managed to succeed in pushing her off of himself and rolling to one side before she fought back, clamping her legs around his head in a tight scissors lock.

"You sure," Bonnie joked back with a sly grin on her face before she tightened her grip on Ron's neck and tried to prop herself up on her elbow without slipping on all of the sweat that had accumulated their during their sparring.

"Let him go Bonnie," Kim commanded with a very firm tone of voice as she got back up to a kneeling position and stared straight over at Ron's face, hoping that Bonnie wasn't pushing the fight a little bit to far.

"Make me," Bonnie replied with a confident grin on her face before she tightened the grip on Ron's neck, causing him to choke a bit as he frantically began to try to grab onto any part of Bonnie's anatomy that he could in the hopes of getting her to let go.

"Let him go," Kim shouted back with an angry scowl on her face as she scrambled across the mat and grabbed a hold of Bonnie in a headlock, putting at first more pressure into the hold than what she had originally intended to.

"I said make," Bonnie started to chuckle back out before Kim surprised even herself by leaning her head in closer and started to plant a trail of kisses up the side of Bonnie's face until she got to her eat and pinched it in between her teeth. That coupled with one of Kim's hands slipped down to squeeze one of Bonnie's breasts as hard as she could helped a great deal.

Rufus wasn't sure exactly what was happening as he watched from his seat on the table. The three had been fighting one minute, with Bonnie taking an opening in the fight between Ron and Kim to knock Kim out of the way and tackle Ron to the ground. He almost leapt into the fight himself when he saw Bonnie lock Ron's head in between her legs and refuse to let go. He had only halted his attack when Kim had gone to Ron's defense, putting Bonnie in a headlock. He thought that it would be the end of it, but then he could have been knocked over with a feather when he saw Kim start to kiss Bonnie and squeeze her breasts. He shook his head in a vain attempt to shake the thoughts out of his mind. When he finally refocused his gaze he saw that Bonnie had shifted in Kim's grip and now the two were locked in a passionate kiss while Ron was finally able to extract his head from between Bonnie's legs. He looked ready to get up before Kim and Bonnie stopped kissing long enough to pull him back towards them. Rufus caught sight of Kim starting to pull Ron's sweatpants down and Bonnie starting to slip her bra off before he dove through a small mouse sized hole in the wall and fled for the nearest first aid kit for some cotton balls to stick into his ears to at the very least muffle the noise.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Senor Senior senior and Senor Senior Junior…your luck has just run out," Kim declared with a confidant look on her face as she stepped into the auditorium and interrupted Jr. trying to model his new shades in front of a full length mirror.

"Kim Possible…you will not thwart our plans this time, Senor Senior Senior will prevail," S.S. Senior shot back with a calm and confidant look on his face as Junior looked like he was ready to cry.

"Wait…your name is Senor Senior Senior, and yours is Senor Senior Junior…that is so lame," Bonnie interrupted with a stunned look on her face as she found their names to be quite odd.

"Are you making fun of our names," S.S. Senior demanded with a combative scowl on his face as he stepped out from behind a bank of speakers and tapped his cane impatiently on the ground in front of him.

"Father…I don't care if they're making fun of our names, they're interrupting my rehearsal time, I need that," S.S. Junior pouted with a scared look on his face as he looked ready to throw a hissy fit.

"Uh dude…I hate to break it to ya but all the rehearsal time in the world isn't going to help your voice, you're terrible," Ron said back with a look of odd fear on his face as he thought of the few times that he had heard Junior singing.

"Enough talk, where's the SR7100," Kim demanded with an impatient frown on her face as she ran down the aisle and then leapt up onto the stage directly opposite the two villains.

"Get her," Senor Senior Senior commanded with a determined expression on his face as he pushed a button on the top of his cane and suddenly several robotic backup dancers marched out onto the stage, their eyes glowing red.

"Father…you turned my backup dancers into robots," Junior cried with a brokenhearted tone to his voice as he turned around and looked back at his father, fully ready to start pulling his hair out in frustration.

"They were always robots Junior, what…did you really think that any human would willingly," Senor Senior Senior started to calmly reply with a slight shrug of his shoulders before Bonnie spoke up.

"Those two have serious issues," Bonnie stated with a slightly sickened expression on her face as she made a crazy face and shook her head.

"Tell me about it, come on…Kim needs our help," Ron replied with his serious face fully in place before he took off for the stage, hoping that Bonnie would follow along right after him.

"Are you sure, those robots don't look so tough," Bonnie wondered aloud in response with a thoughtful look on her face as she stood still and pondered the thought.

"Bonnie," Ron shouted back over his shoulder as he stopped running just in front of the stage and turned back, while Rufus scrambled out of Ron's pocket and up onto the stage, heading straight for the control board.

"Oh alright," Bonnie grumbled with an impatient frown on her face as she rolled her eyes and sighed before she took off, not out of the door or towards the stage, but to the edge of the auditorium. Without saying a word she quickly disappeared behind the curtains at the edge of the stage.

"Bonnie, what are you doing…get out here and help me," Kim snapped with an upset frown on her face as she watched Bonnie disappear before the robotic backup dancers diverted her attention as they took that moment to begin their attack. Gritting her teeth Kim scowled and went into action, leaping up onto the shoulders of the first robot thereby deftly avoiding its fists, before she launched herself at the next robot in line. Just as her foot connected with the head of that robot a shock was sent through her body, knocking her back up into the air and flying into the folds of the curtains that lined the edges of the stage. Only because of her great agility was she able to avoid hitting the wall and instead use those same folds in the curtains to break her fall.

"Kim," Ron shouted with an alarmed look of fear on his face before he scrambled up onto the stage, only to get his foot caught in the mass of cables that lay spread out across the stage. "Stupid cables," Ron grumbled out with an angry and frustrated scowl on his face as he hopped around in a vain effort to free his foot, with Rufus pausing momentarily to look back at him before continuing on his way towards the control panel.

"Ron quit fooling around," Kim shouted back as she landed at the foot of the curtains and tried to shake off the aftereffects of the shock.

"Trying to KP, these stupid," Ron started to answer with a frustrated scowl on his face before he kicked his trapped leg up and snapped up one of the cables in the process, tripping the robotic backup dancer nearest to Kim.

"Father, they will ruin everything, I cannot work under these conditions," Junior exclaimed with a frantic look on his face before he stomped his foot and began to sulk off of the stage, only to be stopped by Bonnie, who didn't look very impressed.

"Going somewhere, I don't think so," Bonnie stated with a very confident, if not arrogant, grin on her face as she balled up her hands into fists and began to walk towards Junior, forcing him to back up onto the stage.

"Ah yes, the newest addition to team Possible…no matter, we will be victorious" Senor Senior Senior said with only a slightly amused look on his face before he turned away from watching Kim trying to use some microphone stands like a baseball bat, to swat away the backup dancer robots.

"Wanna bet," Bonnie growled with a daring grin on her face before she dropped Junior with a well placed kick to the stomach and then dashed for the control board.

"Father…the beautiful minx hit me," Junior moaned with a shattered look of fear and ickiness on his face as he clutched his stomach and pointed at Bonnie.

"Hey…back off, she's taken," Ron declared with an upset scowl on his face before he finally managed to free himself from the cables and charge forward towards the two villains.

"What…you're not that lucky," Senor Senior Senior replied with a scoff before Bonnie interrupted with a proud and happy smile on her face.

"Wanna bet," Bonnie shot back as she was just about to retrieve the stolen item before one of the robotic backup dancers turned around and caught her by surprise with a burst of energy that sent her flying back into a pile of folded up curtains just off of the stage.

"Bonnie," Ron shouted in concern as he grabbed the only thing that he could find, a microphone stand, and started swinging it around his head wildly, if nothing else making the robotic backup dancers pause.

"You see Kim Possible, you cannot defeat…me," Senor Senior Senior started to exalt with a proud smile on his face before it suddenly turned upside down as the lights dimmed and all of the robotic backup dancers shut down.

"Eek," Junior screamed in alarm before he threw caution to the wind and ran off of the stage and out of a back door.

"Junior, come back here…but how, I don't understand," Senor Senior Senior started to shout out after his son before he turned back and scratched his head trying to figure out how he had been thwarted yet again. All eyes turned to the control panel.

"Heh ha, hello," Rufus chirped with a proud and determined look on his face as he stood on the control panel with the SR7100 in his small hands, having taken it out of the control board when no one was looking, thereby breaking the signal and shutting down the robots.

"You have not seen the last of me, Senor Senior Senior will be back," S.S. Senior growled with a defeated scowl on his face before he pushed another button on his cane and there was a bright flash of light. When the light subsided Ron and Kim looked with bleary eyes around the stage, without seeing either villain.

"Well…at least we got the SR7100 back in one piece," Kim groaned softly with a sad frown on her face and started to go and check on Bonnie.

"Boo-yah," Ron and Rufus shouted with triumphant smiles on their faces as they high fived just before Bonnie stepped out from behind the curtain, grumbling about the curtains being all dirty.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Author's Note: This chapter starts out with Bonnie, Kim, and Ron going for a jog and then sparring before Bonnie pushes it a bit to far and Kim comes up with a new way, for her at least, to make Bonnie stop. What happens next ends up making Rufus quickly scurry out of the room and find something to put over his ears lest he hear the sounds of the three having sex. Senor Senior Senior and Senor Senior Junior are two villains that aren't used enough imho, while Drakken is the archenemy along with Shego these two are the oddballs and would probably garner a snarky comment from Bonnie. The mission is the old retrieve the experimental device that they stole. On other things I hope that I've kept up the spirit of the prologue here in this chapter as well. So far the sex is basically just that, sex, there's not really much love if any there between the three of them. It's present between Ron and Kim of course but Bonnie hasn't gotten to that point yet. Should I keep it just the three of them or explore Bonnie's past a bit more and possibly have a few skeletons or ex girlfriends pop out. For some reason I had a weird thought tonight that Yori and Tara would work, or possibly could. I don't want to overdo it so I'm asking here. Feel free to ask any questions about this or any of my other stories in my forums. If any of you feel that there's something lacking from the chapters, like a sex scene, perhaps I could ask someone else to write one and then I'd stick it in there later on. Mostly I don't write any sex scene's because I'm terrible at writing them and would rather not put them in a story than put them in and get them so wrong that they hurt the story. So in closing thanks to everyone for reading, hope you liked the chapter, and I'll try to keep the chapters coming every few days or so. Reviews are greatly appreciated, they help me write faster. P.S.-Sorry if I got their names wrong but they're hard to remember, the two villains names I mean.


	4. Poolside Flings

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 3-POOLSIDE FLINGS**

"Did you ever figure that out," Bonnie asked with a relaxed smile on her face as she rolled her eyes and took a swig from her beer. After returning the SR7100 to its rightful owners they had been informed that it would be a couple of days before they'd be allowed to take on another mission. This break was mostly so that the medics could make sure that neither Kim nor Bonnie had sustained any serious injuries getting the device back. After being cleared by the medics the trio had returned to their home, eaten a quick dinner, before retreating to a table beside their pool.

"Figure what out," Ron asked with a tired yawn as he stared up into the sky before taking in a deep breath while Kim was busy checking her emails on the Kimmunicator.

"Why you kept losing your pants," Bonnie replied with a devilish grin on her face as she turned onto her side and stared straight at Ron.

"Who knows," Kim offered up with a weary shrug of her shoulders before she switched the Kimmunicator into sleep mode and set it down on the table in front of her.

"Some mysteries were never meant to be solved," Ron added with a relieved and slightly dopey grin on his face as he turned his head to look back at Bonnie.

"You actually believe that," Bonnie asked with an unimpressed look on her face before she couldn't help but laugh and soak up a bit more sun.

"No…but the alternative is just to scary," Ron replied with a scared smile on his face as he turned away from looking at Bonnie and instead looked over at Kim.

"So where did you go Bonnie, back in the auditorium when you went off behind the curtain by yourself instead of helping me," Kim asked with a pointed expression on her face as she got up and walked over to the pool chair beside Ron and sat down, slipping her shirt off and picking up a bottle of suntan lotion.

"I was helping, after your little shocking discovery hand to hand combat seemed to be a waste, so I thought maybe I could drop one of those heavy lights right on their heads, or at least a sandbag," Bonnie replied with a tired sigh as she set her bottle of beer down on the tile underneath her chair and sat up, untying the strings that held her bikini top on along the way.

"Sounds about…Bonnie, what are you doing," Kim started to say with a slightly defeated look on her face before she watched Bonnie's top drop to the ground beside her bottle of beer.

"Getting a little sun what's it look like, I hate tan lines," Bonnie casually answered with a taunting snicker as she reached down and picked up her sunglasses.

"So do I, but I don't tan in the nude," Kim groaned back sharply with a slightly uncomfortable tone to her voice as she tried to keep her gaze focused on Bonnie's face instead of her chest.

"I don't hear Ron complaining," Bonnie shot back with a sly and commanding smirk on her face as she slid her sunglasses on and laid back in her chair, casually playing with the strings that held her bikini bottom together on her sides.

"I…well I uh," Ron stammered out with a flustered smile on his face as he scratched the back of his head as he made an attempt to both not look Kim in the eye or stare at Bonnie. In the end all that he could do was slap his hands over his eyes and hope that it would all end quickly.

"Lots of help there Ron, thanks," Bonnie grumbled back with an unhappy pout on her face as she shook her head in dismay before she saw the nervous look on Kim's face and came to a decision. "Ron…why don't you go and get Kimmie and I something to drink, we're really thirsty," Bonnie added with a curious smile on her face as she stood up, walked over to Kim's chair, and sat down on her lap so that the two were face to face.

"Okay," Ron mumbled out softly with an uncertain frown on his face before he saw Bonnie reach around Kim's almost statue still body and untie the strings that held her bikini top on, never once did Bonnie's eyes leave Kim's, even from behind the sunglasses.

"Yeah Ron…we're…thirsty," Kim continued with a stutter to her voice before Bonnie pulled her top down with one hand while pulling her into a kiss with the other.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Whatever happened to Ron Reager," Kim asked with a curious yawn as she settled onto the seat cushion next to Ron on the couch as Bonnie handed Ron a yearbook before sitting down on his other side. After the afternoon had been spent by Bonnie and Kim out by the pool Ron had started a small fire in the fireplace when it got chilly outside. Bonnie and Kim had nearly forced Ron out of the shower before continuing their afternoon activities, it was just before supper that the three were together again.

"He's a dj for some grunge station in Denver, he works the night shift, he can sleep all day and be up all night," Ron replied with a relieved smile on his face as he briefly thought back to the mystery meat gravy writing on the wall incident.

"You still talk to him, how lame," Bonnie announced with a look of scorn on her face as she shook her head and flipped the page of the yearbook in Ron's lap as it opened up to a page with a picture of the cheerleading squad on it, not looking at the unhappy frown on Ron's face.

"I can't believe that was three years ago, there we were wishing we were twenty one and now that we are…it's not as exciting as we thought," Kim groaned with a nostalgic pout on her face as she looked closely at the picture and remembered some of the good times that she had in cheerleading.

"Most of them are still around, especially Tara…I don't think that she's been more than fifty miles from home since graduation," Bonnie added with a well hidden nostalgic smile on her face as even though she'd never admit to it she had enjoyed her time spent as a cheerleader.

"What's she doing now," Ron asked with a curious tone to his voice as he turned and looked over at Bonnie, who grinned back at him briefly before answering.

"She works at that new mega flower shop in Middleton," Bonnie answered softly with a look of disapproval on her face as she didn't value Tara's job to highly.

"You two were always close in high school," Kim began to say softly with a calm look on her face as she started to flip the next page before Bonnie stopped her.

"Only because I caught her in one of the bathroom stalls sophomore year," Bonnie snickered with a devilish grin on her face before the look of shock passed off of Kim's face.

"You didn't," Kim exclaimed in almost a breathless whisper as it boggled her mind to think of Tara being caught doing something that would cause Bonnie to grin like that.

"Catch her doing what," Ron asked with a clueless expression of confusion on his face as at that moment he couldn't wrap his head around what Bonnie had said.

"What else…you should have seen her face when I opened the door, it was so red, she barely had time to pull her panties back on before the other girls came in for practice," Bonnie casually answered as she leaned back in her seat and yawned deeply.

"She never told me anything about," Kim mumbled out softly with a concerned look on her face as this new revelation was difficult to accept in such a short amount of time.

"Because it wasn't my name that she screamed when she came…at least not that day," Bonnie said softly with an evil wink sent Kim's way before Ron finally caught on to what was really being talked about and he went white.

"So then Tara…liked Kim," Ron finally managed to ask with a very nervous and confused look on his face as he half shut the yearbook and did his best to not freak out.

"Kim…you, she had it bad for you for awhile Ron, I never could figure out why though," Bonnie replied with a confidant smile on her face as she leaned back against Ron and made him open the yearbook back up.

"But if she…why did she always hang around with you," Kim asked with a confused look on her face as she tried not to look at the picture of Tara staring back up at her from the pages of the yearbook.

"Blackmail, I threatened to tell everyone what she was doing, she never dreamed of crossing me because of that," Bonnie answered with a proud of herself smile on her face as she slipped an arm around Ron's shoulders and looked past Kim's stare at Tara's picture.

"Bonnie, that's just…wrong," Kim exclaimed with an upset scowl on her face as she glared across Ron at Bonnie, who blew her off with a roll of her eyes.

"It was a way of surviving high school for me, if nothing else I at least had someone to throw to the wolves," Bonnie said back softly with at first a happy smile on her face before that fell away as she looked a bit nervous and almost even scared.

"Surviving high school, some of us had it rough but you," Ron wondered aloud with a confused look on his face as he felt Bonnie start to shake slightly.

"It was all a lie, my sisters never let up, anything I didn't do perfectly, anything that I messed up the slightest bit on they'd never let me forget, constantly taunting me with it, my parents knew about it and let it happen, I had to get good grades, you think it's fun being left alone for weeks at a time while your parents are off in Europe skiing or on some stupid business trip, school was safe for me," Bonnie weakly answered with an oddly timid look in her eyes before she looked away and tried to wipe away a tear, not wanting Kim and Ron to see her vulnerable.

"You're safe here," Ron stated with a very clear and honest tone to his voice as he slid his left arm around behind her back and pulled her closer to him, giving her a one armed hug of support.

"I never knew, I always just thought that you had this perfect little life and were a complete," Kim started to add with a horrified and empathic look on her face as he heart hurt for Bonnie.

"Bitch…yeah that was me, Bonnie Rockwaller, the bitch of Middleton high and tormentor to everyone," Bonnie said softly as she finished off for Kim, trying to keep her air of strength up and stay in control.

"You don't have to do that anymore you know," Ron whispered softly to Bonnie as he leaned in a bit closer to her and smiled sweetly at her.

"I know, it's just that I've done it for so long that I can't help it most of the time," Bonnie pouted back with a sad look on her face as her heart was racing and her palms were beginning to sweat.

"Like Kim can't help but be bossy," Ron snickered with a subtly sly grin on his face as Bonnie couldn't help but laugh and wear a big grin at the joke.

"Hey," Kim exclaimed with an angry scowl on her face, one that changed into a pout when Ron spoke again.

"Okay…you're both bossy," Ron meagerly stated with a nervous smile on his face as he hunched his shoulders a bit and tightly gripped the yearbook, hopeful that Kim and Bonnie wouldn't try to use it to slap him silly.

"Ron," Both Bonnie and Kim exclaimed with angry scowls on their faces as Bonnie removed Ron's arm from around her shoulders and glared at him while Kim just glared at him.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm really sorry about bailing on you last time Monique, a mission came up out of the blue and," Kim started to say with an apologetic look on her face and tone to her voice as she and Monique walked through the front doors of the Middleton Mall.

"Forget about it I understand, let's just have fun today and see how fast we can max out all of our credit cards," Monique replied with a sly grin on her face as she proudly patted the front left pocket of her jeans, where Kim could see the distinctive bulge of credit cards.

"Thanks, Bonnie just," Kim started to say with a tired sigh before Monique turned to her and spoke up.

"So how is she," Monique asked with a pointed grin on her face and curious glint in her eyes before Kim stopped cold in her tracks, her eyes grew wide, and she began to make unintelligible sounds with her mouth.

"How is she…what do you mean," Kim stammered out with a very nervous and embarrassed look on her face before she laughed feebly.

"I mean as a roommate and member of team Possible, why…what did you think I meant," Monique answered with a concerned look on her face before she posed the question that was foremost in her mind after seeing how Kim had behaved.

"Oh uh…okay I guess, she's still bitchy but…just not as much, she's actually not to bad on the missions, but she has a serious problem with working as a team, she's always going off on her own and not listening to me," Kim stammered out at first softly with a nervous smile on her face before she calmed down a bit as she continued to answer.

"I guess it's true what they say, a leopard really doesn't change it's spots," Monique joked back with a disarming tone to her voice before both she and Kim started to laugh.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What are you thinking about," Ron asked softly with a curious look on his face as he and Bonnie sat in the office of the attorney that her parents had hired years earlier to handle their affairs. Ron had been expecting to spend the day at Bueno Nacho with Rufus, but right before he had left Bonnie had gotten a call and was told to come in to discuss her parents will. Though she hadn't actually asked Ron to come the look in her eyes told him that he should. She had initially reverted back to her biting tone of sarcasm when he had told her that he was coming but the look of joy in her eyes was thanks enough. They had climbed into Ron's car, mostly due to the fact that Bonnie was to nervous to drive as she couldn't stop wringing her hands and fidgeting the whole way, and actually made good time getting to the lawyer's office before being forced to wait in his office. Ron had quickly pulled on the only suit that he had, a dark blue suit that Kim said made his eyes sparkle. Bonnie was dressed very conservatively, at least for her, wearing a dark purple suit of her own with a skirt that ran down just past her knees.

"How fast you can get me out of this suit and into heaven," Bonnie replied with a biting grin on her face before she collapsed back into a nervous laugh.

"Bonnie," Ron groaned with an anxious and frustrated scowl on his face as he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, when I get nervous I tend to get mean," Bonnie replied softly with a tense look on her face as she tightened her grip on her purse and tried not to think about having to wait.

"And horny," Ron quipped back with an evil grin of pride on his face as he took some joy in the sight of Bonnie's eyes growing wide in surprise before he couldn't believe his eyes as she actually blushed and looked embarrassed. The look lasted only a brief time before the lawyer came in.

"Good morning Ms. Rockwaller and," The lawyer asked softly with a somber look on his face before he turned to Ron and tried to guess who Ron was. His white hair betrayed his age and Ron guessed that Bonnie's parents had known this man for several years.

"Ron Stoppable sir," Ron politely stated with a warm smile on his face as he rose up out of his chair and shook the man's hand.

"He's my boyfriend," Bonnie finally said softly with a now more nervous look on her face as she then shook the lawyers hand as well.

"Ah…good, always nice to have loved ones around you at a time like this, I must say how terribly sorry I am about what happened, I'd known your parents for years, I helped them set up you and your sister's college accounts before you were even born, it seems like only yesterday," The man said softly with a sad and tired look on his face as he walked around the edge of his desk and sat down.

"Thank you," Bonnie meekly answered as she found it oddly hard to look at the man in the eye without feeling that she'd met him before but couldn't remember him.

"You're very welcome, I just wish that we didn't have to meet under these circumstances, but life goes on, and that is why I called you here today, for all of your parents assets their will is actually quite simple, if anything was to happen to them everything that they owned was to be divided up between you and your sisters, but since they're no longer with us," The lawyer said with a supportive smile on his face as he opened up a briefcase and took a file out of it before Bonnie spoke.

"I get everything," Bonnie finished for him with an only slightly excited look on her face though most of it was covered up by a nervous look before Ron reached out and took a hold of her hand, grateful that she didn't tense up at his touch or rip her hand away. In fact she seemed to be bolstered by his touch. She looked to even be calming down a bit as Ron gently rubbed the palm of her hand with his thumb as the lawyer continued.

"Precisely, everything that your parents owned now belongs to you, though given that your parents ran several companies you are in a unique position, there is a proviso in the will that states that if you do not want to run those companies then you can break ties with them, receive a severance package of some kind and turn your shares and the controlling power in the companies over to their respective board of directors," The lawyer said with a very serious but soft tone of voice as he opened the file up and began to get the papers in it in order.

"Do I have to decide that now, or do I get a few days to think about it," Bonnie asked with a nervous and unsure look on her face as she turned briefly to Ron, suddenly very thankful that he was there.

"You have fourteen days from the day that the will is read, so then you have two weeks to think it over, it's all up to you, but remember, if you decide to sign away your control over those companies you can't get it back," The lawyer answered with a confidant and supportive look on his face as he further explained the situation that Bonnie now found herself in.

"I'll remember that…thank you," Bonnie stammered out with a calm tone to her voice before Ron gave her hand a supportive squeeze.

END OF CHAPTER 3

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with the three out by their pool just relaxing. Then Bonnie takes her bikini top off to get a tan without any tan lines. They joke around about Ron losing his pants and things like that before Bonnie gets bored and starts making out with Kim as Ron leaves them to get them all something to drink. Later on after having forced Ron out of the shower just as he was finishing up so that they could continue their time together Bonnie and Kim get an old yearbook out and sit beside Ron on the couch. They think back to high school a bit and talk about where the people that they went to school with are now. The part about Tara doesn't mean that she'll be joining these three in the house but just that in case she does I have the foundation of it started. I don't think that I have to say what Bonnie caught Tara doing in the bathroom stall. In the author notes of last chapter when I mentioned Yori and Tara I meant the two of them might work as a couple, dating each other. I put Ron, Bonnie, and Kim at twenty one so that they'd be fully adults and so there wouldn't be any restrictions. When Monique comes in she and Kim go shopping and Monique asks some harmless questions about Bonnie that Kim takes the wrong way and almost trips over in trying to answer. The last part comes with since Bonnie's family died their will would have to be read and their assets broken up or at least inherited by someone, in this case Bonnie. Ron went with her for moral support even though she didn't ask him, like everyone's said she'd be to proud to ask him outright but she was glad when he said that he was going along. So in closing thanks to everyone for reading, reviews are greatly appreciated and happy reading.

P.S.-So who should find out about the Kim/Ron/Bonnie pairing first, a friend, an enemy, a family member. As I've said before I hope that I didn't disappoint with this chapter and I tried to stay true to the characters that I've written up to this point.


	5. Danger

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 4-DANGER**

Kim arrived back at the house a little before six. She parked her car in the garage, noticing that Bonnie's car was parked in its spot beside hers. She managed to hold onto all of the boxes of clothes that she had bought, with a few special items hidden in amongst the rest, as she pulled her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. The entryway and living room were quiet so she set her boxes and bags down on the couch, slid her keys back into her pocket while kicking off her shoes, and then walked into the kitchen to find a bleary eyed Ron filling a tea kettle in the sink while wearing a bathrobe.

"Rough day," Kim asked softly with a confused look on her face as she padded into the room, expecting Ron to jump in shock. When he didn't she started to get confused. But that only lasted a few seconds as she saw the small mirror that she had brought into the kitchen earlier in the morning to show Bonnie that it belonged to her and wasn't something that could be taken without asking. It was propped up just right near the sink so that Ron would only have to glance down to see her standing in the doorway.

"Not really KP, took Bonnie to see that lawyer about her parents will, turns out she's rich," Ron calmly replied with a tired yawn as he finished filling the tea kettle and turned around, stifling a yawn.

"So, we always knew that Bonnie was rich," Kim said back with a slightly unsure frown on her face as she shrugged her shoulders and walked towards him.

"Sure, but not how rich…she's loaded," Ron replied with a tired smile on his face before he and Kim leaned in and shared a quick nice to see you kiss before Kim continued on to the refrigerator.

"Loaded like Bill Gates or loaded like Donald Trump," Kim asked with a bored shrug of her shoulders as she pulled the refrigerator door open and leaned over to get a better look at something in the back.

"Who cares about those fashion disasters, I have more important things to worry about," Bonnie interrupted with obviously what she had planned on being a devilishly sarcastic tone to her voice and look on her face. In the end though she could only manage a look that made her appear like a little girl trying to pout her way out of a bad situation.

"Oh…and what is that," Kim shot back with an impatient pout on her face as she popped her head up above the top of the refrigerator door and saw what Bonnie was wearing as she stepped into the kitchen. All that she seemed to be wearing was a silk kimono type bathrobe that only extended downwards a few scant inches below her belt. It looked like if she wanted to sit down on a metal chair she'd have to yank the back of her bathrobe down first, lest she get a chill.

"I have two weeks to decide whether or not I want to run all of my parents companies or sign some papers and turn control over to the board of directors, how was shopping," Bonnie replied without a bit of scorn or sarcasm in her voice as she walked up to Kim and gave her a quick peck on the lips before she pulled the refrigerator door open further and looked inside.

"Okay…I guess, Monique asked me a lot of questions about you," Kim replied with a slightly surprised look on her face at first before she looked away while pulling down the back of Bonnie's bathrobe.

"Do you think that she knows," Ron asked with an unsure look on his face as Kim couldn't quite tell from the look whether or not he was worried or just plain curious.

"I doubt it, despite her uncanny ability to know what other people are thinking I don't think that she'd ever quite really suspect that the three of us were sleeping together," Bonnie answered with an odd smirk on her face as she found a cup of yogurt and pulled it out, brushing a few stray locks of hair off of her face and back behind her ear when she straightened up.

"It would blow her mind," Ron whispered softly to himself with look of fear on his face as he set the tea kettle on the stove and turned it on.

"I'm not so sure, yeah it'd be a big shock at first…but I think she could handle it," Kim offered up with an optimistic appraisal of her friends' possible reaction to the news.

"Speaking of handling things…now I know that we've been all secretive about this for a while now but…well I can't stay completely silent any longer," Ron said with a declarative tone to his voice as he stepped out into the middle of the kitchen before walking out of it, leaving Kim to look at Bonnie in confusion as Bonnie leaned back up against the counter and dipped her spoon into the yogurt. Bonnie had just put the first spoonful of yogurt into her mouth and shrugged her shoulders back to Kim as a reply when Ron walked back into the kitchen, carrying something behind his back.

"Ron…what did you do," Kim asked with a concerned look on her face as her brows furrowed and she put her hands on her hips like she always did when she wanted answers and wasn't going anywhere until she got them.

"You didn't," Bonnie finally started to say with a nervous look on her face as she slid the spoon into the yogurt and set the cup down on the counter, half eaten.

"I'm finally able to use some of my naco money, my dad wasn't sure but I convinced him that it was for a good reason…and so," Ron replied with an eager but scared look on his face as he produced to velvet covered boxes from behind his back, one was a deep red and the other a deep purple. "For my two special ladies," Ron explained with a nervous smile on his face as Kim feebly shut the refrigerator door behind her as she and Bonnie started to walk forward towards Ron.

"Ron, what did you," Kim started to ask with a worried tone to her voice before Ron opened both of the boxes and held them up to the light. The twinkle in the red box immediately caught Kim's eye. Wrapped around a soft looking dark red rose was a pendant on a gold chain. The pendant consisted of six letters spelling out Kimmie with the first three letters spelled out vertically with the latter three spelled out in another column with the two columns of letters side by side. On top of the pendant, where it attached to the chain there were three jewels, a five sided ruby sat atop the letters with a small round diamond on either side. The same three jewel arrangement adorned the bottom of the pendant as well. Everything but the jewels was in gold. Kim could feel her eyes welling up with tears even before she snuck a quick glance into the other box. She didn't know what to expect but couldn't help but smile when she saw that Bonnie gift was very close to her own. Instead of a ruby in the middle Bonnie's chain and pendant had a dark purple stone in the middle and instead of the letters spelling out Kimmie they spelled out BonBon.

"I didn't tell the jeweler who they were for but I just thought that," Ron stammered out with an embarrassed look on his face as Kim stepped up and took a hold of her box and tried not to cry. It was not the same for Bonnie.

"Bon-Bon, how…why, that was my dad's pet name for me, he'd only call me that whenever he was disappointed in me," Bonnie started to say with an upset and bummed scowl on her face before she balled up her fists, glared at Ron, and then stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Kim all confused and Ron with tears in his eyes.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

12 Hours Later…

The mission hadn't gone exactly as planned. Even before they had boarded the plane Kim had known that Ron didn't have his head in the game. Ever since Bonnie had stormed out of the kitchen earlier in the day Kim had been trying to reassure Ron that everything would be fine and that Bonnie would come around. Her initial efforts hadn't worked and had it not been for the director's call Kim was sure that something bad would have happened. The mission hadn't taken them far, only barely over the border into Mexico, but from the start Kim knew that something wasn't right. By the time that the mission was over her fears had been realized. The mission had been a trap, with the witness that had called the tip into Global Justice being on the payroll of the criminal that Kim and Ron were sent to stop, being that Bonnie had refused to come out of her room, only turning up her stereo so loud that soon Kim had given up trying. While they had been tied up and hung over a boiling pit of acid by their ankles Rufus had managed to scramble up the ropes and distract the guards long enough for Kim to get out of her ropes. Given that the criminal had his headquarters in an old junkyard there had been plenty of places for his men to hide. Kim and Ron had just defeated them all, tying up the main criminal with the ropes that his men had used to tie them up, when an explosion had ripped through the grounds.

Through the cloud of dust and screeching of metal falling Kim could only manage to try to save herself, hoping that Ron had followed her out, or at the very least was safe. Her heart had nearly stopped when the dust had cleared. Under a pile of some debris, though thankfully no cars, Ron lay unconscious with what looked like a bad cut on the side of his head. Forgetting the criminal and his men instantly Kim had frantically cleared a way down to Ron before begging him to wake up and be okay. Tears had stung her eyes as she had hurriedly radioed for a medical team. Ron had been cleared of the pile of debris and rushed off to a hospital only a few miles of their home. Kim had been surprised when Bonnie had actually picked up. Bonnie only got about halfway through saying hello before Kim launched into what had happened. She heard a gasp of shock and terror on the other end before the sounds suddenly stopped. Kim wasn't sure what had happened but soon hung up when a loud crashing sound nearly shattered her eardrum, leaving her with only one conclusion, Bonnie had dropped the phone after hearing about Ron.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

25 Minutes Later…

Bonnie had never gotten dressed so quickly in her life. After the initial shock of what Kim had said had died away her mind, and guilt machine, had gone into overdrive. She just knew that Ron getting injured was her fault. After they had left for the mission she had realized how stupid she had been earlier in the kitchen and what Ron and Kim must have thought by how she acted. She had kicked herself for being so inconsiderate but as a first defense biting words of anger were her first weapon. For the first time in a long time she hadn't worried about how she looked, more picking clothes that she could wear for a long time while still being comfortable. She was almost out the door when she remembered that she had forgotten something. Saying a small prayer that Ron had left it out before leaving she grabbed what she had forgotten, slipped it on, and flew to the hospital.

"What happened," Bonnie exclaimed with a frantic look of worry on her face, and her hair all a mess, as she rounded the corner and saw Kim standing outside of Ron's room looking like she was about to throw up.

"Oh, so now you care, Ron tries to be nice and give you a gift and you spit in his face, but when he gets injured you," Kim retorted with an angry scowl on her face as she began to storm up to Bonnie before she noticed the light reflecting off of something that Bonnie was wearing around her neck, only visible because Bonnie had only slipped on one of Ron's beaters and a light windbreaker before leaving the house. Her sweatpants looked to be old ones and her hair was only pulled back in a loose ponytail. Nestled just above the top curve of Bonnie's breasts sat the pendant that Ron had tried to give to her earlier. Her eyes were full of fear and true guilt as she spoke.

"I was a complete bitch and yelled at him, he tried to do something really nice for me and I threw it back in his face, I don't deserve to have him be nice to me but he is…I don't deserve to," Bonnie started to spit out before the tears came and she started to turn away from Kim but the redhead surprised her and pulled her into a warm embrace, softly encouraging the brunette to let her tears out as she herself shed a few.

"Stop it Bonnie, stop it right now, sure you were mean to Ron earlier, but you did not cause this, the doctor said that he's going to be okay, it's just going to take awhile," Kim quietly stated with a very firm and clear tone to her voice as she looked Bonnie straight in the eye before she pulled Bonnie into a comforting kiss, hoping that the physical contact would at least help to calm her down a bit.

"Can I see him," Bonnie asked with a timid expression on her face, her usual confidence and arrogance completely gone as they broke the kiss and checked to see if anyone had seen them.

"Yeah, but only for a little bit," Kim answered with a serious look of concern on her face before she took Bonnie by the hand and led her into Ron's room. Hours later when Bonnie and Kim finally went home Bonnie only made a feeble attempt to put her things away, stripping her clothes off until she was down to her panties before she climbed into bed. Just as she thought that she was about to be able to fall asleep Kim crept into the room, removed her clothing down to her panties and climbed into bed behind her, wrapping her arms tightly around Bonnie's waist, pulling her into a warm hug that bolstered both of their spirits. "He'll be okay, he has to be," Kim whispered softly into Bonnie's ear before she pulled the covers up and over them. Sleep came quickly after that.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

2 Weeks Later…

The nurses and passersby had given them odd looks ever since they had wheeled him out of his room in a wheelchair. Ron had just been glad to be going home but the way that Bonnie and Kim had treated him along the way, with at least one of them being there almost every second of every day, had begun to raise a few eyebrows around the hospital. No one had openly spoken up about how close all three seemed to be to each other, though there were more than a few raised eyebrows and silent innuendos. The only peace and quiet that the trio received was when they stepped into the elevator and the doors shut behind them. Kim began telling Ron everything that had happened during his stay in the hospital while Bonnie was oddly quiet, doing her best to avoid Ron's gaze. Even though Kim had persistently told her that Ron didn't hate her now she wasn't quite ready to fully believe it herself. Through silent glares Kim had tried to get Bonnie to talk to Ron but the brunette had remained firmly tightlipped. That didn't change until the elevator doors had opened to the lobby. Ron gave a knowing look to Kim as she stepped off of the elevator first but when she turned back around the elevator doors were closing. Sensing that Ron wanted a chance to talk to Bonnie alone she let out a sigh and walked to the front desk to sign Ron out. When she returned the elevator doors were opening and Bonnie was pushing Ron out of the elevator and towards the front doors, looking happier.

"What happened, spill," Kim asked with a very curious and interested look on her face as Bonnie walked into the kitchen later that night with her and Ron's plates from dinner as Kim had begun to wash dishes.

"We talked okay, he said some things…I said some things, we're cool," Bonnie calmly replied with a tired look on her face as she set the plates and silverware down on the counter next to the sink.

"I got that Bonnie, so what finally made you," Kim started to ask with an impatient scowl on her face as she carefully brushed a few stray strands of her hair off of her face without getting her hair all soapy.

"He bluffed, he made a noise like his chest was hurting him, when I knelt down in front of him to see if he was okay he grabbed my wrist and made me listen, I can't lie to him when he's like that, we both said our peace and everything's back to normal again, or at least as close to normal as we get," Bonnie replied softly at first with a scared half smile on her face before her air of confidence grew as she leaned in and gave Kim a quick kiss on the lips.

"Do you think any of those nurses," Kim started to wonder aloud with a concerned look on her face as Bonnie pulled back after the kiss but stayed close enough so that Kim could still smell the wine on her breath.

"Figured us out…hopefully not, after signing away my rights to run all of my parents companies I'd rather my name be kept out of that rumor mill," Bonnie replied with a relaxed smile on her face before she leaned back in and kissed Kim again, this time with a little more force behind it.

"That's a first, usually you want everyone talking about you," Ron interjected with an amused smirk on his face as he limped into the doorway of the kitchen and leaned up against the wall as Bonnie and Kim broke the kiss.

"True, but only when I know what they're saying and can kill any nasty rumors that get started," Bonnie said back with her usual tone of confidence as she stepped back away from Kim and looked very proud of herself.

"Are you feeling okay Ron," Kim asked with a worried look on her face as beside her a flaw appeared in Bonnie's immaculate expression of confidence that lingered there until he answered.

"I'm fine…a little tired but the Ronster still has enough to go on for a little while longer," Ron replied with a daring grin on his face as he flexed his muscles, mirrored completely by Rufus as the naked mole rat scrambled up onto his shoulder and posed.

"The Ronster," Bonnie posed the question with a sly chuckle behind her hand as she blushed and tried not to laugh outright.

"The Ronster…shouldn't be overdoing it, he should be in bed getting some rest," Kim added with an impatient and worried look on her face as she pulled her hands out of the soapy water and began to dry them off.

"I'm fine KP really…see," Ron started to say back with a relaxed wave of his hand before he tried to take another step. He had no sooner set his foot down then his knees had buckled and he began to fall forward. Being closest to him Bonnie was the first to try and catch him. She did her best but it wasn't until Kim added her muscle to the effort that Ron was fully straightened back up into a full standing position again. "Guess the Ronster's a bit more tired that he thought," Ron said softly with a tired and worn out look on his face before Kim spoke up.

"I'll get him to his room, why don't you finish washing the dishes," Kim said with a serious look on her face as she shifted more of Ron's weight off of Bonnie and onto herself.

"But," Bonnie tried to protest with an impatient scowl on her face that was cast straight towards Kim before Ron defused the situation.

"Please Bon-Bon," Ron pleaded with an innocent smile on his face before Bonnie nodded her head and left Ron's side, heading for the sink.

"Fine, but you owe me," Bonnie finally said with a defeated sigh before she pointed her finger straight at Kim and looked her squarely in the eye.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kim joked back with a relieved smile on her face before she turned Ron around and headed through the hallways towards his room. She helped him into it and then sat him down on the bed. Ron feebly tried to kick his shoes off and pull his shirt off at the same time but got tangled up in his sleeves. Kim snickered at this but took pity on him and helped him out. She helped him remove the rest of his clothes and then climb into bed. He was already halfway asleep when Kim turned out the light and started to shut the door behind her.

"He asleep yet," Bonnie interrupted Kim's thoughts with a slightly nervous tone to her voice as Kim groaned softly and turned around, surprised by what she saw. Having left Bonnie in the kitchen wearing jeans and a sweater she now found herself facing a Bonnie with only the pendant that Ron had given her on.

"Not…Bonnie, what do you think you're doing, you can't have sex with him now, he'll be asleep before you even get in bed," Kim exclaimed as harshly and angrily as she could while still making sure not to be to loud and possibly keep Ron up.

"Who said I was going in there to have sex, just thought that he could use some company…oh, don't give me that look, like you weren't thinking of doing the exact same thing," Bonnie harshly growled back with an irritated scowl on her face as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and got in Kim's face.

"Well…I uh, okay fine…I was planning on doing something like that, but the dishes need washing and," Kim relented with a defeated expression on her face as her shoulders slumped and she dropped her head down a bit.

"Have fun," Bonnie joked back with a sly grin on her face as she patted Kim on the shoulder before she disappeared into Ron's room. Kim grumbled curses out under her breath as she walked back towards the kitchen.

END OF CHAPTER 4

Author's Notes: This chapter starts after Kim has returned from her day of shopping with Monique and she explains all about the day. Ron and Bonnie got home earlier and fooled around a bit before Kim came home. Ron gives both of the ladies a present, a pendant for each of them. Bonnie's reaction is more that the name that Ron chooses for the pendant was something that stirs up a lot of hurt for her, at least initially. And in classic Bonnie fashion she lashes out before she thinks, attacking both Ron and Kim, hurting their feelings. After they leave on a mission she wises up and kicks herself for acting how she did but it's to late. Ron gets hurt on the mission and when Kim calls Ron Bonnie throws on some clothes, not caring about her makeup or anything of the sort and races to the hospital. Kim and Bonnie have a talk, share a couple of kisses, and then go in and see Ron. I threw in a bit of what happened while Ron was in the hospital as imho if this were to happen then Kim and Bonnie would get a bit lonely and miss Ron so they'd find ways to pass the time, amongst other things.

Anyway Ron returns home having Kim and Bonnie bring him home, Rufus scrambled up and pushed the button to stop the elevator after Kim got out so that Bonnie and Ron could talk. After dinner Ron tries to show that he's strong but he's still to weak and he nearly collapses but Kim and Bonnie get him to his room. At the end Bonnie doesn't want sex with Ron, she just wants to be beside him, just wanting not to be alone. Aside from that thanks to everyone for reading and I hope that I didn't screw this chapter up. As for future ideas…maybe adding Tara and/or someone else, a haircut for Bonnie or Kim, someone finds out…if so who. In the end thanks to everyone for reading and remember reviews are greatly appreciated.


	6. Admitting The Truth

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 5-ADMITTING THE TRUTH**

"Do I really have to do this," Bonnie asked with an uninterested scowl on her face as she stood in the kitchen's doorway, watching Ron mixing a salad in a bowl on the counter while Kim was rushing about checking on one thing after another.

"For the ten thousandth time yes Bonnie, you have to do this, my parents are coming over for a barbeque, the least you can do is show up," Kim replied sharply with an irritated scowl on her face as she checked on the Jell-O in the refrigerator.

"Or I could tell them everything," Bonnie snickered back with an amused smirk on her face as she began to idly rub the pad of her left thumb up and down the pendant that Ron had given her. After he had returned from the hospital Bonnie had made it a point only to take the pendant off when going on a mission or taking a shower.

"Bonnie…we talked about this," Ron said softly with a tired sigh as he kept his attention focused on the salad but made sure to know what Kim and Bonnie were doing.

"So, I never agreed not to tell anyone, I just agreed to wait," Bonnie shot back with more an impatient pout than angry as she could already feel that she was on the verge of losing the argument.

"Well you're going to wait until at least after this barbeque, if my dad knew," Kim started to say with an unhappy sigh before Ron cut in.

"He'd have both of us on a rocket with a one way ticket to the nearest black hole," Ron added with a grimly amused half smirk on his face as Rufus woke up and scrambled out of his pocket and then stood on the edge of the counter, watching everything.

"Oh come on, you don't really believe that he'd actually," Bonnie started to scoff back to Kim and Ron with a look of disbelief on her face before Ron stopped tossing the salad and turned around.

"He is a rocket scientist remember," Ron joked with an oddly happy smirk on his face before the smirk was replaced by a scowl.

"Okay fine…so we don't tell your dad, what about your mom, she always seemed pretty open and not to judgmental," Bonnie sulked back with an impatient pout on her face as she walked into the kitchen and stood beside Kim.

"Well…she was the one that talked your dad into letting you and me move in together," Ron said softly with a cautiously optimistic look on his face as he set the utensils that he had been using to toss the salad into the sink.

"True, but she's known Ron since he was like four, she already thinks of him as a member of the family, whereas she remembers you as," Kim stuttered back in reply with a deep in thought look on her face before she trailed off, mostly due to the fact that she couldn't quite figure out exactly how to finish off her thought.

"The bitch," Bonnie shot out with an amused smirk on her face as she lightly patted Kim on the shoulder.

"Yeah…but with me and Ron that was easy, we were only going to be living in the same house, still having our own bedrooms," Kim weakly said with a nervous look on her face as she tried to stay calm and not let things get out of control.

"So how's that different from now, I have my own room," Bonnie wondered aloud with an unconvinced look on her face as she walked past Kim to the plate of celery and baby carrots on the counter behind Kim, picking a small carrot up and popping it into her mouth.

"Because telling my mother that I've slept with Ron will be a big enough shock, I don't know if she could handle the whole truth," Kim said with an unhappy frown on her face before she opened a drawer and took some saran wrap out.

"Well you'll never know until you tell her, and take it from me Kim, she won't be around forever," Bonnie started off saying back to Kim with a playful smirk on her face before he expression grew into one of sadness.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The rest of the Possible family arrived just about an hour after Ron and Kim had forced Bonnie to change her swimsuit selection. The barbeque was going to happen out by the pool and since it was still several hours before dinner the plan was to have whoever wanted to swim to have that chance before sitting down to eat. Jim and Tim had already let it be known that they'd behave themselves and wouldn't try out any experiments while at the barbeque. When Bonnie had argued against changing her basic outfit as well Kim had looked to Ron for support. He had gotten a brainstorm and reminded Bonnie that the twins were now in middle school and while their experiments were still high on their priority girls had also become a major part of their lives.

"I still don't see why I couldn't have worn the suit that I picked out," Bonnie grumbled under her breath as she repositioned a few stray strands of hair back behind her ear and tried to look happy to see Kim's family as they started up the walk.

"Because it shows off far to much, I think even my dad would stare," Kim groaned back with a nervous look on her face before she plastered a happy smile on her face and went out to greet her parents.

"Why…your mom's hot," Bonnie said softly to herself with an impatient frown on her face before she felt a hand on her arm.

"While true that's not really something that is going to help us, now get out there and say hi, I have to go and check on the barbeque," Ron said softly as he leaned in close to Bonnie before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. As he spoke his last words he popped Bonnie on the but with his hand and had left before she could turn to him.

"Ah Ronald, you're looking well," Mr. Possible exclaimed with a hearty wave as he walked through the patio door and out into the backyard.

"Hey Dr. P, yeah still a little sore but it's getting better," Ron replied warmly with a happy expression on his face as he shrugged his shoulders before the two men were lost in a conversation about how to best improve the performance of the grill. Jim and Tim did try to be on their best behavior and neither had taken long before they were in the pool. Bonnie tried not to notice but she couldn't help catching them checking her out on more than one occasion.

"Sorry boys but your big sister's the one that rocks my world, go find your own action," Bonnie thought to herself with a dirty snicker as she turned just in time to catch Jim staring at her but.

"So Kim, everything going okay," Mrs. Dr. P asked Kim with a curious look on her face as the two stood in the kitchen making small talk.

"Sure mom, why wouldn't everything be going okay," Kim asked with a scared and nervous look on her face before she looked away and tried to busy herself with setting out enough silverware for everyone.

"Because you won't look at me, you always do that when you have something that you are afraid to tell me," Her mother replied with a calm look on her face as she pulled out a chair and sat down, her gaze never leaving Kim's face.

"Really…well this time you're wrong mom," Kim nervously said back with a stutter to her voice as she shut the silverware drawer with a little more force than was necessary, jumping a bit at the sound.

"Oh really…is that why you're shaking, Kimmie…what is it, should I get your father," Mrs. Dr. P. asked with a scared and worried look on her face as she stood back up and took a step towards her daughter.

"No…please," Kim blurted out with a panicked look on he face as she jumped in front of her mother and looked scared to death.

"Then tell me what it is, what's bothering you so badly that would make you almost have a heart attack rather than let your father know," Mrs. Dr. P. asked with now a very concerned look on face as she took Kim by the arms and led her back to the table.

"Well…it's me and Ron and," Kim started to stutter out with a very scared look of anxiousness on her face as she and her mother sat down.

"You've had sex haven't you…hmm, I thought as much," Mrs. Dr. P. interrupted with a concerned but not angry look on her face as she took Kim's hands in hers and began to slowly rub her thumbs around in circles on the back of Kim's hands. At that moment Kim could have been compared to a fish that h ad just been yanked from the water. Her mouth opened and closed more times than she had saved the world as her eyes grew wide in both shock and fear.

"H…how," Kim managed to stammer out through her shock before she went back to opening and closing her mouth multiple times.

"I'm your mother Kim, it's what I do," Her mother replied softly with a gently smile on her face before she leaned forward and touched foreheads with Kim.

"Y…you're not mad," Kim asked through eyes that were now starting to fill with tears, feeling that she didn't deserve her mother being so understanding.

"A little, but I've known that this day would come from the moment that you told me that the director had offered you a job with Global Justice, it would just make sense for you and Ron to live if not together at least close by each other, and I've seen the way that you look at each other, it doesn't take much," Mrs. Dr. P. replied with a relaxed smile on her face as she tried to get her daughter to lighten up a bit.

"Don't tell dad," Kim managed to squeak out with a scared look on her face before her mother calmed her fears.

"Don't worry I won't, I know better than to tell him something like this before we eat," Mrs. Dr. P. said back with a relieved smile on her face as she pulled her hands up from Kim's and cupped her daughters face with them. But she was surprised when Kim wouldn't look at her. "What is it Kimmie-cub, there's more…you're not pregnant are you, I can't hide that from your father for long, even he'd notice," Her mother continued with a nervous look on her face as she began to become worried that something very serious was wrong.

"N…no, I'm not pregnant…Ron isn't the only one that I've been having sex with," Kim stated with a very forced look of calm to her voice at first, so much so that all of the muscles in her neck were flexed and would be tired later, before she turned her head to one side and looked out through the opening in the wall just above the stove. When her mother turned to look where Kim was looking she saw Bonnie standing out by the pool yelling something threatening at the twins, as they looked ready to splash her.

"Kimmie," Mrs. Dr. P. sputtered out in total shock and disbelief, with her assuming the same look on her face that she had worn when the signal had gone out to activate the Diablo toys years earlier, as she watched Bonnie for a little bit before she turned back to look at Kim, finding the truth in her daughters eyes.

"I didn't plan on this, it just happened, and now…well…uh, let's just say that I have a boyfriend and a girlfriend," Kim added with a scared and guilty grin on her face as her mother once more turned and looked at Bonnie, who noticed and quickly turned around and walked out of sight looking very embarrassed.

"What does Ron think about all of this," Mrs. Dr. P. asked with a confused and overwhelmed look on her face as beside her Kim sniffled a bit and wiped away a tear.

"Ron…well he, he's kind of Bonnie's boyfriend to," Kim softly said with a worried look on her face before a commotion from outside distracted them. Kim scowled with an annoyed look on her face as she saw Bonnie chasing after Jim with a rake. "Mom," Kim groaned with a scared look on her face as she bolted back up to her feet.

"Don't worry I'll handle it, you just go and get yourself under control, and fix your makeup, tears and makeup don't work," Mrs. Dr. P. interjected with a serious look on her face before she stood up, leaned in and kissed Kim lightly on the forehead, and then went outside to stop her daughter's girlfriend from killing her son.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You actually told her…how'd she take it," Bonnie stated with a look of surprise on her face as she and Kim walked back into the kitchen holding the dirty plates and silverware from the barbeque, the smell of it still strong in the air.

"Yeah…oh, like a punch to the gut…but I think that she'll be okay with it, in time," Kim answered softly with a sheepish grin on her face as she shrugged her shoulders set her stack of dishes on the counter.

"Yes…see I told you," Bonnie exclaimed with a triumphant grin on her face, the show of joy odd for her, before she set her stack of plates down and then pulled a surprised Kim into a long drawn out kiss that entailed their arms wrapped around each other, one that only ended when they heard the patio door slide open. Both instantly jumped away from each other and tried to find something to do so that whoever it was wouldn't get any ideas.

"Here you are Kimmie, what's the holdup," Mr. Dr. Possible asked with an impatient and confused look on his face as he walked into the kitchen and scratched his head at the looks that he was getting from Kim and Bonnie.

"Uh…the dishes," Bonnie replied softly, as she held back from using her regular sarcastic voice, as she walked over and picked up a plate.

"Oh…of course, can't they wait, it's picture time," Mr. Dr. Possible said back with at first a nervous look on his face before his enthusiasm took control of him and he couldn't help but grin and start to plan the picture.

"There is no way," Bonnie grumbled with an impatient scowl on her face as she recoiled at the thought of taking any happy family pictures with the Possible's.

"You will if you ever want to get past second base again," Kim shot back with an anxious smile on her face, glad that the analogy was lost on her father, who just took it as Kim trying to convince Bonnie and turned towards the brunette.

"Oh alright, but I'm not standing next to the tweebs, they've been eyeing me all day," Bonnie unhappily grumbled back as her shoulders slumped in defeat and she set the plate back down onto the counter on top of the other dirty plates.

"Fair enough, thanks," Kim said softly with a relieved smile on her face and a heartfelt look of gratitude in her eyes for Bonnie having not made the situation more difficult than it had to be.

"Great, I'll go set up the camera," Mr. Dr. Possible exclaimed with an excited look on his face before he gave Kim a hug and then raced back out of the kitchen, passing Ron and Rufus on the way.

"What's he so excited about," Ron asked with a relaxed smile on his face as he nodded his head back towards the retreating rocket scientist.

"Family pictures," Kim replied with a tired smile on her face before she opened up the cabinet door underneath the sink and pulled out the trashcan.

"Ah yes, the Possible family photo's, you know I've always loved," Ron started to say back with an almost nostalgic smile on his face before Bonnie walked forward and leaned in close enough to whisper in his ear, as her hands were on his chest.

"She told her mom everything," Bonnie whispered softly into Ron's ear before she pulled back just enough to see the look of surprise on his face. She couldn't help what she did next as she leaned in and captured a kiss from him before Kim spoke up.

"She wasn't mad…shocked would be a better word for it," Kim stammered out with a very nervous look on her face as she slowly began to scrape off of the plates and into the trashcan.

"So you told her…just like that," Ron asked with a worried look on his face after Bonnie broke the kiss and took a step back, making sure that no one outside had been looking in.

"Not exactly…she knew that something was going on between you and me…mothers intuition, but Bonnie was the shocker," Kim said softly with an unsure look on her face as she finished cleaning the food off of the plates and set the last one down into the sink to be washed later.

"I aim to please," Bonnie joked back with an amused smirk on her face as she walked over and slid an arm around Kim's waist and giving her a one armed hug.

"Does your dad know yet," Ron asked softly with an anxious expression on his face as he headed towards the refrigerator.

"I'm guessing no, otherwise I doubt that he would have asked me to be in the family pictures," Bonnie replied with a sly grin on her face before she let her hand stray down before she gave Kim's but a hard squeeze.

"Really, come to think of it there's only a few Possible family pictures that I'm not in somehow," Ron pointed out with a curious look on his face before the twins raced in, causing Kim to almost have a heart attack as she leapt away from Bonnie just in the knick of time. With confused looks on their faces they dragged everyone back out to the pool, with both trying to stand next to Bonnie. Ron came to her rescue though and stood in between them with his arms around Kim as she laid her head back against his shoulder and smiled while Bonnie kept a hand at ready to slap away either of the twins' hands if they came to close.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Okay…so that wasn't a total disaster," Bonnie admitted with a tired yawn as she cupped her mug of hot tea in her hands and sat down on the couch in front of the fire beside Ron, who had his head on Kim's lap as the redhead was absentmindedly styling his hair into different styles, as it was a bit longer than he usually wore it and still a bit wet from the shower that they had all three shared in.

"See, told ya you'd have fun," Ron remarked with a content smile on his face as he looked over at Rufus lounging away close enough to the fire.

"I didn't say that I had fun," Bonnie scowled back with an impatient pout on her face as she set her cup of tea down onto a coaster on the coffee table in front of them.

"Really…other than when Jim and Tim pushed you into the pool you looked like you were having fun," Kim said back with a subtle grin on her face as she laid one hand across the back of the couch and turned her head to look Bonnie straight in the eye.

"You don't know how hard it was for me not to kick their asses, your little brothers or not," Bonnie grumbled back with an impatient scowl on her face as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and scowled out into the fire.

"They just wanted to see if you were wearing a bra, can't really blame them for the idea," Ron joked back with a devilish grin on his face before Bonnie snapped her head back towards him and scowled in his general direction.

"Easy Ron, it's been a long day, the last thing that any of us need is to get all riled up again," Kim intervened with a nervous look on her face as she slid her arm down from the back of the couch and across Bonnie's shoulders.

"Speaking of it being a long day I did notice something…we're getting soft," Bonnie announced with a serious look on her face as she turned to Kim and looked her straight in the eye before glancing down at Ron.

"By soft you mean," Ron asked with a confused tone to his voice as he looked up at Bonnie, who was able to stay calm and answer.

"We almost lost you Ron, I can't help but think that it might not have happened if I'd been there or that we'd have been in better shape," Bonnie answered softly with a scared look in her eyes as she spoke of Ron's accident before she uncrossed her arms and lightly rubbed the top of Ron's head, messing his hair up even more so than Kim had. Kim hadn't expected Bonnie to give that answer and so for several seconds both Kim and Bonnie remained silent and looked first at each other before back down at Ron with honestly terrified looks on their faces.

"If that's what it takes for me to never see this look on your faces ever again then…let's do it," Ron declared with a scared look of his own as he smiled back up at his two girls.

END OF CHAPTER 5

Author's Note: For the record this story is and will be Kim/Ron/Bonnie, unless I bring in some other lady like Tara or Yori, or both, though both could be stretching things. Shego will be in the upcoming chapters and there'll be a surprise from her but unless I get everybody wanting her to join the main three she won't, as it's difficult enough to get Bonnie written correctly in a relationship with both Ron and Kim, Shego would be a whole new ballgame. As for this chapter itself it starts with Ron, Kim, and Bonnie getting ready for a barbeque in which they invited Kim's family, since Ron's was out of town and Bonnie doesn't have any. Bonnie initially doesn't want to go but Kim and Ron talk her into it and she comes back with thinking that maybe they should tell her mother about the three of them. I think if anyone that knows Kim would be okay or at least not fly off the handle when they found out about the three of them it'd be Kim's mother.

That being said whenever Kim had something that she found uncomfortable or awkward to talk about with her mother it seems that she can't look straight at her, a sign that something's really bothering her. And her mother has picked up on that over the years. For the time before the barbeque Bonnie wanted to wear a swimsuit that was going to be mostly for Ron and Kim's sake as it was pretty skimpy. But then Kim and Ron reminded her that the twins would be there and since they're in middle school hitting puberty if Bonnie had worn the suit they wouldn't have been able to keep their eyes off of her. They didn't do such a good job of that anyway but that's another story. To me Kim's mother looks more like her older sister so in a way Bonnie's comment about her being hot makes sense. Though don't worry I'm not going anywhere with that, it's just an observation on Bonnie's part, one of which Ron agrees with. The ending to this chapter is setting up things to come. As always I hope that I haven't disappointed anyone with my portrayal of the characters and I hope that you all like the story so far and remember that reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank You.


	7. A Day At The Beach

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 6-A DAY AT THE BEACH**

By three months later the days were beginning to grow much shorter and Halloween had come and gone. Bonnie had dressed up as a wicked witch, though getting two versions of the costume, one for the party that the three had held for their family and friends and one that was just for Ron and Kim to enjoy. Kim had gone as Little Bo Peep, a costume at which Bonnie had not ceased to come up with dirty jokes about. Ron had gone as a caveman, mostly due to the insistence of both Bonnie and Kim, who while not admitting it to him would admit to each other they just wanted to see more of Ron. The extra training sessions and workouts at the gym had done wonders for them all. Bonnie now turned heads nearly everywhere she went, no matter what she was wearing. Kim had found that battling villains, especially the couple of times that she had gone one on one with Shego hadn't been as hard as she had expected them to. Ron had noticed his punches and kicks causing more damage than they used to and that he had caught both Kim and Bonnie staring a few times when he'd stepped out of the bathroom wearing only a towel.

"Ah, now this is the life, we should get assignments like this more often," Bonnie said softly with a relaxed smile on her face as she lifted her head up and looked over at Kim. They had just stopped Monkey Fist from overrunning the Hawaiian Islands with an army of monkeys and as a reward they had been given a few days off to spend on a private beach.

"We shouldn't get to comfortable, knowing the director we'll probably get sent to the arctic next week," Kim replied with a slightly worried frown on her face as she slipped off her bathrobe and sat down on her beach towel.

"All the more reason to get a good tan while we can," Bonnie replied with an eager smile on her face as she flipped over onto her stomach and slid her sunglasses on. Whereas Kim had gone with a rather conservative one piece swimsuit and Ron with floral trunks Bonnie had instead picked one that had at first confused Kim as to how any woman could even wear the thing. When it was all laid out flat it resembled a large capital y. The top two ends were hooked together by a small oval lightweight metal look at the other end ended in a small clasp. Bonnie had put the suit on faster than Kim had expected her two, sliding the top look over her head and then passing the suit down between her legs before she stretched the suit up until she could clasp the final end of the suit together at the back of her neck. When someone would look at her from the front her suit formed a giant v shape from her shoulders down with the top going back into a v back behind her neck. From the back there was barely anything of the suit to speak of as it was only one vertical line of fabric, barely enough to span the distance.

"I don't exactly tan very well, one of the drawbacks to the red hair, and may I ask what were you thinking with that swimsuit, it can't be comfortable," Kim replied at first with a sheepish grin on her face before she watched Bonnie fold her arms out in front of her and then lay her head down sideways on them.

"You're right it's not, I'm not wearing it for my sake," Bonnie calmly replied with an impish smirk on her face as she lay there soaking up the suns rays before both were interrupted as Ron trudged out of the water and dropped his surfboard. Beside him Rufus did the same with his own small surfboard.

"Was that not totally badical," Ron exclaimed with a happy and relaxed grin on his face as he pulled off his swimming goggles and squatted down next to his hairless friend.

"Uh huh, totally," Rufus excitedly shouted as he pumped his little fists into the air, mere moments before he realized that the sand under his feet had become very warm in the time that he and Ron had been surfing.

"Uh Ron, you'd better put on some sandals, the sands pretty," Kim started to offer up with a look of shared pain on her face before Ron and Rufus got the message, yelped from the shock of the hot sand, and began to frantically race up the beach. Rufus did a forward somersault through the air onto Kim's beach blanket and Ron hopped on Bonnie's blanket with such force that he unintentionally sprayed her in the face with sand. She instantly pushed herself up onto her elbows and tried to rid herself of the sand, spitting out what she could and using her blanket to try and brush the rest off.

"Ron," Bonnie shouted with an angry scowl on her face as she pushed her sunglasses up onto the top of her head and turned to glare at Ron, who could only blush with regret and shrug his shoulders.

"Sorry," Ron weakly replied with a scared look on his face as he tried to ignore the pain in his feet while Rufus found a unique solution. He pried the top off of Kim's drink and pulled out one of the ice cubes. He collapsed back down onto her beach blanket and set his feet flat onto it, finally getting relief.

"Easy Bonnie, it's just a little sand," Kim added with an awkward smile on her face as she wanted to laugh at Bonnie's misfortune but she wasn't sure how the brunette would take it and they had been having such a good time that the last thing that she wanted to do was to mess that up.

"Just a little sand, if even one grain of sand gets between me and this suit," Bonnie started to immediately grumble back with a glare sent Kim's way before Ron stopped her by laying his hands on her shoulders on both sides of her neck and started to give her a massage, hoping that it would shut her up.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have worn that suit," Kim shot back with a defensive look in her eyes before she picked up her drink and took a sizeable sip.

"Maybe you should stay out of my," Bonnie then started to shoot back at Kim with a frustrated scowl on her face before Ron popped the top of the suntan lotion bottle that Bonnie had brought with her with one hand while he popped the clasp on her suit with the other.

"Maybe we should all just shut up and enjoy the time that we have," Ron interjected with an impatient smile on his face before he flung the piece of Bonnie's swimsuit back so that she was now practically naked and squirted a bit of the lotion out of the bottle and onto his left hand.

"Heh yeah," Rufus chimed in with a thumbs up gesture before he abandoned the almost melted ice cube and scrambled into the picnic basket looking for something to eat.

"Ya know…I'm liking that idea," Bonnie grinned back in her reply as she slid her sunglasses back down over her eyes and smiled warmly back at Ron, giving him a nod to go ahead and put some of the lotion on her back.

"You would, what am I supposed to do," Kim asked with a pointed look on her face as she glared over more at Ron than at Bonnie as Rufus poked his head back up out of the picnic basket.

"Go find a cabana boy to rub you down," Bonnie offered with a devilish snicker before Ron began to rub the lotion onto her back, starting with her shoulders. Letting out a relaxed sigh Bonnie uncrossed her arms and laid them down at her side, turning her head to one side before laying it down on the warm blanket.

"What if I don't want to find one, what if I want Ron to do it," Kim wondered aloud with a curious look on her face as she spun to the side in her seat and stared straight at Bonnie as Ron worked the lotion all over Bonnie's shoulders and upper back.

"Then wait your turn, he's busy," Bonnie mumbled back with a content smile on her face as she guided Ron's hands further down to the small of her back as he squirted out some more lotion onto her back.

"I could stop putting lotion on you and start on Kim anytime," Ron said softly into Bonnie's ear as he leaned over her briefly.

"Do that and you'll regret it, now get back to work, I don't want to burn," Bonnie grumbled back with a light glare in her eyes as she glanced back and up at Ron just over the top of her sunglasses.

"Me either, and I'm the one that's more likely to burn anyway, I burn easily," Kim declared with an unhappy pout on her face as she opened up the lid of the picnic basket and shooed Rufus out of it.

"So wait your turn," Bonnie replied with a now very relaxed and happy tone of voice as she stopped Ron's hands from putting any more lotion onto the small of her back and pushed them down until they landed on her but.

"Why I," Kim started to growl with an angry scowl on her face while looking ready to get to her feet and strangle Bonnie before Ron interrupted.

"Ladies…ladies, calm down, there's enough of the Ronster to go around, I'll take care of Bonnie first and I'll still have plenty of time for you KP," Ron interjected with a nervous smile on his face as he looked back and forth between his two lovers while spreading some of the lotion over Bonnie's backside.

"This is getting us nowhere," Bonnie thought to herself with an unhappy frown on her face as she knew that she herself had helped make a mess of the situation and she tried to come up with a way to undo the argument that was threatening to explode between her and Kim.

"You'd better, because if I burn I'm taking it all out on you," Kim shot back with a very determined and honest look on her face as she stared straight at Ron.

"How bout this then, we go for a swim and Kim can join us if she wants," Bonnie asked Ron softly with a sly grin on her face as she propped herself back up onto her elbows and looked back at him.

"But the sand," Ron argued with a look of apprehension on his face as he wasn't looking forward to having to go back across the field of white-hot sand.

"That's what these are for remember," Bonnie said back with a patient smile on her face as she turned onto her side just enough so that she could hold up Ron's sandals.

"Oh…heh, yeah…but what about you," Ron stammered back with an embarrassed smile on his face before Bonnie answered him.

"Don't worry about me," Bonnie answered softly with a daring smirk on her face before she tossed the sandals to Ron and then pushed herself up until she was on her knees beside him.

"Please beep before," Kim grumbled softly to herself with a bored look on her face as she glanced down at the Kimmunicator, hoping that Wade would call about something that needed doing. Kim had barely enough time to glance down at the device before she looked back up to see Bonnie slip the rest of her suit up over her head and toss it to the side. Ron nearly fell back over in surprise before she began to tug his swim trunks off.

"Bonnie," Ron exclaimed with a very surprised look on his face as he was in doubt about whether or not to stop or help her.

"Relax Ron…haven't you ever wanted to go skinny-dipping with a beautiful woman," Bonnie calmly replied with an impatient pout on her face as she finished pulling his trunks off.

"He already has…with me, before you ever moved in," Kim started to retort, as if trying to one up Bonnie, before she realized what she was admitting and instantly shut up, clamping a hand over her mouth and trying not to blush.

"Why Kim, you're a dirtier girl than I thought," Bonnie coyly replied as she and Ron stood up and turned to Kim.

"I am not, it was just one time," Kim stammered back softly in her defense before as Ron slipped his sandals on Bonnie hopped up, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist and looping one of her arms around the back of his neck while using the other to point towards the water.

"Let's go," Bonnie stated with a very serious and commanding tone to her voice before Ron got the message and headed off towards the water. Kim would join them a few minutes later, dropping her swimsuit accidentally on top of Rufus.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what are we supposed to do until she gets back," Bonnie asked with a bored look on her face as she sat down at the small table near their hut and looked across it at Ron while she tried to keep the wind from blowing her hair across her face.

"Beats me, we could always talk," Ron replied with an equally bored shrug of his shoulders as he casually ran this hands through his hair and stared up into the early evening sky.

"Okay…can I ask you something," Bonnie wondered with an oddly nervous and almost scared look on her face as she sat up in her chair and looked around.

"Sure Bonnie," Ron replied with a nervous tone to his voice as her attitude towards the question was beginning to concern him.

"Would you be happy if I was…pregnant," Bonnie began to ask softly with a relaxed look on her face before she looked embarrassed as she said the last word. Ron nearly fell instantly over out of his chair. Bonnie reacted quickly enough though and jumped up out of her chair and caught him before he could fall over.

"Y…You're…pre…pregnant," Ron stammered out with a very shocked and stunned look on his face as he tried to get his mouth to work without passing out.

"No…I'm not pregnant Ron, I just wanted to know what your reaction would be if I was," Bonnie quickly replied with a now very embarrassed and slightly guilty expression of shame on her face as Ron was able to right himself and begin to calm down.

"W…what, that's a bad joke to play," Ron grumbled back with a look of disbelief on his face as he tried not to shout at Bonnie.

"A joke…but I wasn't, I wasn't making a joke, it just hit me that we've been having sex for months and been lucky so far," Bonnie stuttered out in shock before she became oddly self conscious and looked away.

"What brought this up," Ron asked with a confused look on his face as he managed to calm down a bit more before Bonnie answered.

"Just before we came on this mission I was in the mall and I passed by this lady and her young daughter, something spooked the little girl and she ran crying into her mother's arms, something about that just got me thinking," Bonnie replied with a very well thought out tone to her voice as she stared off into the distance and fought back the tears that wanted to come out.

"You sure it's just not your biological clock ticking away," Ron offered up with a nervous smile on his face before Bonnie scowled icily back at him. He started to open his mouth to say something to he but she stood up quickly and started to head towards the waters edge. "Bonnie wait…I'm sorry," Ron called out after her as her rolled his eyes while he pushed himself up out of his chair and up to his feet. When she didn't reply he left Rufus on the table and ran out towards the water to catch her. "Bonnie stop, please," Ron exclaimed with a nervous and scared tone to his voice and look on his face as he caught up to Bonnie and grabbed a hold of her arm, stopping her from walking away from him.

"Let go of me Ron," Bonnie tried to argue back with a furious scowl on her face before Ron forced her to look at him and her icy stare soon melted into an upset one.

"No, something is obviously bothering you, something big…you asked me how I'd feel if you were pregnant, are you…do you…want to be pregnant," Ron slowly asked with a confused and hesitant look on his face as he loosened his grip on Bonnie's arms so that he wouldn't hurt her, hoping that he was getting to the bottom of her problem.

"Yes…no, I don't know, seeing that little girl and her mother got me thinking is all, that someday that could be me with my own daughter," Bonnie softly replied with a scared look of innocence on her face as Ron could tell that she was speaking from her heart this time.

"You're torn, part of you wants to be a mother…to make up for all of the mistakes that your mother made with you, to be a good mother, while yet another part of you is scared shitless that you'll screw it up and be a terrible mother right," Ron asked back with a serious look on his face as he pulled Bonnie closer to him, happy that she didn't resist.

"What am I supposed to do Ron, my head's telling me one thing and my heart another, I'm not ready to have a child, it's barely been a year since I lost…it wouldn't be right to start over," Bonnie thought out loud with a very somber expression on her face as she brought her hands up to rest flat out on Ron's chest, grateful that he was there and not angry with her.

"Says who, your parents loved you no matter what you think, they'd want you to move on…and if you do want to have a baby then…we could talk about it, I don't know how Kim would feel but I don't think that she'd have to much of a problem with it," Ron answered back softly with a very honest look on his face as he stuttered a bit when he spoke about the possibility of what would happen if Bonnie did indeed want to have a baby.

"Got that right, I'm surprised one of us isn't expecting already," Kim interjected with a concerned look on her face as she walked slowly towards Ron and Bonnie, as the two took have a step back from each other so that Kim could join them.

"How long have you been there," Bonnie asked with a slightly scared look on her face as she still wasn't sure about Kim's reaction.

"Long enough to know that any child of mine would be lucky to have you for an aunt," Kim replied with a hopefully supportive smile on her face as she slid one arm around Bonnie's waist before she gave the brunette a light kiss on the lips. Her other arm was around Ron's waist as the three were holding each other. They stayed in that embrace for several minutes, talking softly before turning in for the night.

END OF CHAPTER 6

Author's Note: This chapter starts out on a private beach in Hawaii after Kim, Ron, and Bonnie thwarted a plan of Monkey Fists. They got to use the beach as a reward from some of the local business owners. Ron was out with Rufus surfing, or at least trying to, while Kim and Bonnie were trying to get some sun. Being herself Bonnie had chosen a swimsuit that was as much to tempt Ron and Kim as it was to make herself feel good. After almost losing Ron they had all hit the gym and exercised hard. All the extra work had paid off and Bonnie was in the mood to show off. Basically her suit is a v in front that is hooked together so that the first step to putting it on would be to slip it on over her head, then down between her legs and back up her back to the small ring that attached the two top pieces. The suit is a very flashy one that shows off a large amount of skin. When Ron and Rufus get done surfing Bonnie tries to steal Ron's attention from Kim and the two spar like always, with Rufus using an ice cube to cool his feet off after having run across the hot sand with Ron. The fight between Kim and Bonnie gets to the point where it's no longer fun for Bonnie so she decides to end it, stripping off her suit and making Ron do the same with his swimming trunks before the two go skinny dipping in the ocean. Not long after they enter the water Kim joins them.

When Kim is gone Ron and Bonnie talk. The episode of seeing the little girl with her mother has gotten Bonnie to think about the idea of having a child herself and whether she should or not. She still feels guilty about her parent's death and doesn't know if she should try to move on and if she should be happy again. Her doubts about her own parenting skills surface here and she expects herself to be a failure at it. At first Ron is confused and reacts in a harsher manner than he wanted to and Bonnie gets scared off to a point as he thinks that she might be pregnant but she explains that she's not but could be if they keep having so much sex. Ron reassures her that she wouldn't be a bad parent and that if she did he'd be happy about it and that it'd be a good thing, as Bonnie originally wanted to know how he'd feel if she had indeed been pregnant. Kim comes back and joins them, helping to assure Bonnie of her possible parenting ability. Though this talk isn't to say that either Kim or Bonnie will be pregnant soon just that it's a possibility somewhere on down the road.

As for questions should I just leave the three as is, or add a new person to the mix, like Tara, Yori, or Shego. Of those three they go in that order of who I think would work the best, though I'm open to leaving it with just Kim, Ron, and Bonnie. I wouldn't want to overdo it. If you say that I aged the twins up to much it's been almost four years since the movie in this story and by the time of the movie the twins had to be at least nine if not ten as I can't see them being any younger than that.

In the back dark recesses of my mind I've had an idea about a story about how towards the end of their senior year Kim and Ron split up and go their separate ways after high school. Kim and Monique go off to college and Kim continues to save the world. Ron drifts around for a while before ending up in Japan. After some time has gone by Ron starts to date Yori. A little bit later they get married and have a daughter, all the while Kim admits that she isn't sure why she and Ron broke up in the first place and that she misses him. When Ron and Yori's daughter is like two or three years old Yori is killed in a car crash. A few weeks or months after that Kim bumps into Ron either in Japan or back in Middleton and learns about Yori and everything else. The story would be of Kim and Ron getting back together, Kim dealing with Ron having had a daughter with Yori, Ron dealing with his sadness over Yori, his guilt over possibly moving on so fast and both of their confusion as to what to do about Ron's daughter as to it would take some adjusting to for Kim and everyone else. Anyone want to write that story or think that I should after this one is done and in the books, which isn't going to be to soon btw? As always thanks to everyone for reading, I hope that I didn't disappoint, and remember, reviews are appreciated.


	8. Haywire Missions

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 7-HAYWIRE MISSIONS**

"You sure everything's going okay," Mrs. Dr. P. asked with a concerned look on her face as she and Kim were standing in the kitchen of her, Ron, and Bonnie's house washing dishes.

"Mom," Kim groaned with a slightly annoyed scowl on her face as she rolled her eyes and began to dry a plate with a towel.

"What…I can't be a little curious about how my favorite daughter is doing," Mrs. Dr. P. replied with a fake look of hurt on her face before she carefully splashed Kim with a little bit of water.

"Hey…I'm your only daughter," Kim argued back with a confused look on her face before her mother spoke back up.

"True…though should I be expecting Bonnie to start calling me mom as well," Mrs. Dr. P. wondered back with a calm tone to her voice but an inquisitive look in her eyes as she stopped washing dishes long enough to turn and look over at Kim.

"No…why would she do that," Kim mumbled back out quickly with an unsure look on her face as she opened one of the cupboard doors and set the plate inside.

"Well she is your girlfriend isn't she," Mrs. Dr. P. asked with a slightly pointed look on her face as Kim glanced down before looking back up at her mother.

"Yeah so," Kim softly said back with a nervous look on her face before her mother handed her another plate.

"Isn't that what happens when two people begin to date seriously, they call each other's parents mom and dad," Mrs. Dr. P. answered back with a curious look on her face as she fished out the last of the plates and held it up out of the sudsy water.

"Yeah but we're not, I mean…I don't think she will," Kim slowly said back with a deep in thought expression on her face as she took the next plate and then leaned back up against the counter before beginning to dry it.

"Why don't we ask her, she doesn't seem to be to busy, sitting in the hot tub with Ron…topless no less," Mrs. Dr. P. added with at first a slightly amused smirk on her face before she looked out through the hole in the wall and out into the backyard where Bonnie was indeed sitting in the hot tub along the edge and stretching out her back. Her top was draped over the edge nearby. She and Ron seemed to be talking intently about something.

"What…ah no, I asked her not to do that when you came over," Kim grumbled with an unhappy scowl on her face, as she momentarily stopped drying the plate to take a look herself, before she started to head out of the kitchen.

"It's okay Kimmie, we're done with the dishes anyway," Mrs. Dr. P. quickly said with an anxious feeling in her stomach as she hadn't come over to stir up trouble between her daughter and either of her significant others.

"But," Kim mumbled back softly with an unsure look in her eyes as her bottom lip jutted out a bit until she was almost pouting.

"It's okay…really, besides she and Ronald appear to be talking about something important…which reminds me of the reason that I came…I don't really know how to say this but, Joss is pregnant," Mrs. Dr. P. said back with a quickly growing look of nervousness on her face before she gripped the edge of the counter tightly and dropped a bomb on Kim. Kim's jaw hit the floor at nearly the same time that the plate that she had been holding did.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So, the former wannabe got herself knocked up after only knowing the guy for a few weeks, impressive," Bonnie stated with a fair amount of sarcasm in her voice as she sat down next to Kim and slid her arm around Kim's shoulders.

"Not now Bonnie, this is serious, besides we're supposed to be packing for the mission remember, Drakken and Shego were spotted in Maximus Toyimus' workshop," Kim grumbled back with an impatient frown on her face as she stood up off of the bed and walked over to her secondary closet, opening it to reveal a rack of black turtlenecks.

"What could they possibly want there," Ron asked with a confused look on his face as he stood in the doorway while he and Rufus checked over a list of the snacks that he had already packed away in his backpack.

"Who knows, the factory's in the middle of nowhere, maybe he's giving the evil toy angle another go, like he did at prom with the Diablo's," Kim replied with a bored shrug of her shoulders before she stripped off the shirt that she had been wearing and pulled one of the turtlenecks off of its hanger.

"I looked good that night, damn good," Bonnie grumbled with an unhappily nostalgic look on her face as she flopped back down onto Kim's bed and stared sadly up at the ceiling.

"To true, ya know I wonder where we'd be right now if the three of us had hooked up like this back then," Ron pondered aloud with a very deep in thought look on his face as he stopped checking his list to think about it.

"I'll tell you, one of us would probably have a kid by now, with my luck it'd be me," Bonnie pouted back in response with a soft sigh as she closed her eyes momentarily and pictured herself nine months pregnant.

"Oh really, and would that be such a bad thing," Kim asked softly with the edges of her lips just beginning to curl up into a smile.

"Well…no, not really…shit, shouldn't we be talking about Drakken and Shego," Bonnie stammered out honestly in reply as she started to speak before she couldn't help but blush, curse, and then try to change the subject.

"Probably, but someone's obviously got baby on the brain," Kim joked back with a sly grin on her face and wink Bonnie's way that gave her pause.

"No I don't, now what do we know about the mission," Bonnie grumbled back sharply with an irritated scowl on her face as she pushed herself up to where she was still reclining on Kim's bed but was propping herself up on her forearms that were underneath her torso on either side of her. When Kim flashed a quick look back at Bonnie she had to admit, silently, that seeing Bonnie in that position with her hair a bit messed up and with only her pants and bra on caused dirty thoughts to flash through her mind.

"They've taken over the workshop of one of the biggest toy manufacturers in the world, I doubt they want to get good Christmas gifts," Kim replied softly with a deep in thought look on her face as she finished getting dressed before she leaned over and pulled a frumpy Bonnie back up to her feet.

"So in other words we don't have a clue what they're doing," Bonnie shot back with a less than happy frown on her face as she let out a concerned sigh.

"Not as such, but knowing Drakken he'll probably have some overblown plan for world conquest that this is a part of," Ron joked as he rolled his eyes and smile before he turned on his heels and walked back out into the hallway.

"Basically he means prepare for anything," Kim informed Bonnie with a very serious look on her face as she shook her head and then made Bonnie walk out of the room ahead of her as the two walked to her room.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The flight had been uneventful except for Rufus getting lost underneath the seats. The three had parachuted into the area and landed far enough away from the workshop so that they hoped that Drakken's scouts hadn't seen them. Deviating from the original plan the three had donned ski masks and night vision goggles, hoping to get as close to the workshop as possible before anyone discovered them. They had taken out a few guards, knocking them out and then tying them up, before they crested a ridge and could see the workshop before them. They were still a few hundred yards away from the workshop but Kim could already see the guards making their rounds about the outer perimeter. Each one wore the routine red and black jumpsuit, however they all seemed to be wearing what looked like clown noses and hair.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder," Bonnie pointed out with a confused look on her face as she pulled her head back from looking through her binoculars and looked over at Kim.

"You didn't see them with the cowboy hats, did you," Kim softly snickered back with a cheesy grin on her face before she reached out and stopped Rufus from tripping a trap that had been left out.

"Easy buddy, we don't need to," Ron started to say with a slightly over confident smile on his face before he tripped over his own feet and fell forward. When he opened his eyes up again he was staring straight ahead into the barrel of a dart gun in which he was lying on its trigger wire. For some reason the gun hadn't fired when Ron had fallen on it. "KP," Ron called out with a very nervous and scared look on his face as he tried to stay as motionless as he could while not thinking about the dart a mere two inches from his face.

"Easy Ron, don't move," Kim said softly with a worried look on her face as she knelt down beside him and went about inspecting the trap.

"Easy for you to say," Bonnie added with an impatient scowl sent Kim's way as she knelt down on the other side of the trap and looked the dart gun part of it over, hoping to find some way to simply move the barrel of the gun away from Ron.

"I don't believe it…look, the firing pin got stuck before it could be pulled out far enough for the gun to fire," Kim exclaimed softly with a surprised and only slightly relieved look on her face as she turned back to Ron.

"So in other words all we have to do is," Bonnie began to ponder aloud softly before she threw herself at Ron, colliding with him and then rolling the two to the side just seconds before the gun went off, firing the dart harmlessly behind them.

"Bonnie," Kim exclaimed with an angry scowl on her face as she whirled her head around to glare mightily at Bonnie before the brunette just shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"Thanks…now come on ladies, it'll be daylight in a few hours," Ron said softly with a very heartfelt look of thanks to Bonnie before he got back up to his feet and brushed himself off.

"Okay, but try not to get yourself killed before then," Kim said softly with a hesitant look on her face before the three headed out.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Why are we here again," Shego asked with a bored and confused look on her face as she watched Dr. Drakken scurry around near a table in the office where a stack of blueprints had been laid out.

"I already told you Shego, Maximus Toyimus is one of the greatest toy designers on the planet," Dr. Drakken replied with an envious look on his face as he stayed where he was and kept looking closely at the blueprints laid out in front of him.

"Uh huh yeah, and that helps us how," Shego shot back with a now even more confused look on her face as she spun sideways in the chair and began to idly file her fingernails.

"Grr…it helps us Shego because unlike with the Diablo's we're not going to make the mistake of taking over a large company and drawing attention to ourselves, we will simply make a few modifications to the good toy makers designs, thus allowing us to spy on every home that owns one of these toys…think of it Shego, social security numbers, bank numbers, computer passwords…I'll be unstoppable," Dr. Drakken began to explain at first, stifling an urge to simply yell at his partner in crime, somewhat softly before as he went his excitement at the plan began to grow and grow and as that did his tone of voice was raised until he was yelling.

"Don't you mean we, we'll be unstoppable, you wouldn't even be in here if I hadn't slipped through three levels of security and," Shego started to point out with an unsure scowl on her face before she began to list off her accomplishments in getting Drakken where he was in this plan before he cut her off, whirling around to face her with his hands clenched tightly into fists at his side and a failed attempt not to grind his teeth.

"I know that Shego, thank you very much…now can I get back to enjoying the deviousness of my masterfully wowfull plan," Drakken grumbled with an unhappy scowl on his face before he slowly turned back around to the plans on the table behind him.

"Of course," Shego replied with a singsong tone of voice that to her was dripping with sarcasm but to Drakken he had gotten his point across.

"Just think Shego, I'm this close to success…and not even Kim Possible could do anything about it," Dr. Drakken proudly announced with a triumphant and exuberant expression on his face as he thrust his hands up into the air like he was celebrating something. It was then, of course, that his world came crashing down on top of him.

"Wanna bet," Bonnie snickered out sharply with a cool, calm, and confident look on her face and her arms crossed as she followed Kim into the room after the redhead had kicked the door in.

"Gah," Drakken nearly screamed out, two breaths shy of a full blown panic attack, before he grabbed the blueprint on top of the stack and ducked back behind Shego.

"Playtime's over dude," Ron stated with a sly grin on his face as Shego dropped her nail file and scowled as she stood up, unhappy that the plan had been thwarted so quickly.

"Uh huh yeah," Rufus proudly agreed with Ron as he charged out of Ron's pocket and climbed up to the top of the table that held the blueprints, his little paws curling up into fists.

"Oh look, the princess is here…and she brought her," Shego pointed out with a very venomous tone to her voice before Kim grew angry enough that she didn't want to listen to any more of Shego's verbal barbs. Growling softly under her breath Kim raced forward, using the blueprints table as a pommel horse she vaulted up and over Shego before landing just behind her.

"It's over Shego," Kim declared with a very determined look on her face before the pale skinned woman threw the first punch.

"You get Drakken, I'm going to go help Kim," Bonnie said with a very serious look on her face as she patted Ron lightly on the shoulder before she raced off towards the fight.

"Uh huh yeah…and uh who's going to get them," Ron started to say with an unsure smile on his face before he pointed back over his shoulder with his thumb towards the open door. Shadows along the wall and shouts from below were immediate indicators that there were henchmen coming, and a lot of them. Ron waited patiently for a few seconds awaiting a reply, when he didn't get one he let out a nervous sigh. "Guess that's my cue," Ron huffed out under his breath with an anxious half smirk on his face before he turned around and walked out of the office, knowing that it didn't matter if he had instead chosen to try and capture Drakken, the villain had brought enough henchmen that they were more the immediate threat. Ron ran back out to the railing and looked down. He half shrieked in shock when he saw the large number of henchmen racing up the stairs with stun sticks in their hands.

Behind them there was a large number of syntho-drones. He thought momentarily about throwing caution to the wind and charging down the stairs, taking them all on by himself. But he changed his mind when he saw the topless barrels of oil out of the corner of his eye, sitting just at the top of the stairs. Not caring why there were barrels of oil at the top of the stairs Ron's years of watching cartoons suddenly provided him with an idea. Grinning to himself he raced over and used all of his might to get one of the barrels into the right place. "Slip and slide," Ron yelled out with a childish grin on his face before he summoned up a great amount of strength and tipped the barrel over, spilling all of the oil down the stairs and splashing against the railings. "Score one for the Ronster…oh yeah," Ron exclaimed with a very proud of himself smile on his face as he watched all of the henchmen and syntho-drones begin to flail around helplessly and then slide back down the stairs, smacking into each other. Soon the stairs were covered with not only oil but syntho goo as well. He had only just started to walk back towards the office when Dr. Drakken came barreling out of it, laughing maniacally while clutching a few rolls of blueprints to his chest. He was so intent on taunting a hard charging Bonnie that he was getting away that neither he nor she ever saw Ron until they slammed headlong into him. All three let out a shriek of surprise before they were sent tumbling down the stairs.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Ow," Bonnie mumbled softly to herself as she winced and squeezed her eyes shut as it felt like there was a jackhammer knifing into her brain. The last thing that she remembered before she opened her eyes was tumbling down the stairs along with Ron and Dr. Drakken. "R…Ron, Kim," Bonnie softly asked with a scared look on her face as she slowly and cautiously opened first one eye and then the next. She found herself lying alone on the cold tile floor of the women's bathroom. When she felt a chill go through her body she tried to move a bit to get warmed up but found that not only were her legs and arms tightly tied behind her back but that she had been stripped of all of her clothes except for her underwear, ankle bracelet, and watch. Since the mission had come up suddenly she hadn't had time to change.

"Ron," Bonnie added with a pleading tone to her voice as she struggled to get up to a seated position but found that it was impossible as her wrists and ankles had also been tied together so that she couldn't straighten her legs. Fighting off the uncomfortable feeling in her wrists and ankles Bonnie began to slowly work her way towards the door, biting her tongue against the pounding in her head, guessing that she must have hit her head on something pretty hard in the fall down the stairs. She hoped that Drakken had at least gotten as hurt as she was now. She was just about to yell for help when Rufus poked his small pink head around the corner. "Rufus," Bonnie exclaimed with a great sense of relief in her voice as her eyes lit up at the sight of the naked mole rat.

"Yeah," Rufus exclaimed with a celebratory fist thrust into the air before she raced over to Bonnie's side as she was still only lying on her side.

"Rufus…where's Ron…and Kim," Bonnie asked with a worried tone to her voice as she tried to keep her fears from growing to large. She watched in confusion as Rufus began to wave his little arms around frantically while making odd faces. Even though she had lived with Ron and Kim for about a year Bonnie was still having trouble understand their smallest ally, especially when he was excited. "What," Bonnie stammered out with a thoroughly confused look on her face before she shook her head and sighed.

"Grr," Rufus softly growled in frustration as he brought his hands to his face before he shook it off and climbed over Bonnie until he was behind her.

"Rufus…what are you…cool," Bonnie started to ask with a somewhat frantic tone of voice before she felt and heard his gnawing away at the ropes. She wasn't sure how well he was doing until she felt the rope tying her ankles and wrists together snap, allowing her to straighten her legs out ever so briefly before her left calf muscle seized up. "Damn," Bonnie spat out through clenched teeth before she moved on to biting her bottom lip to try to ride out the spasm. Rufus did his part by trying to rub out the spasm as best that he could. When the spasm finally went away Bonnie willed herself to sit upright. "Thanks…now my wrists," Bonnie said softly with a thankful glint in her eyes before she held out her bound wrists to Rufus.

"Okay," Rufus chirped with a determined look on his face before he set about chewing through the ropes that held Bonnie's wrists together. When the bonds finally snapped Bonnie instantly began to rub her raw wrists, sorrowfully noting that she'd probably have bad bruises for a while.

"Thanks, now I just untie my ankles and we can go find Ron and Kim," Bonnie said softly thanking Rufus before she set about untying her ankles. When she had finished she angrily threw the rope away and used the wall to stand up, as her legs weren't as solid as she had expected them to be. "Now let's go find them," Bonnie declared with a very serious and determined look on her face, while she leaned over and let Rufus climb up into the palm of her hand, before she followed the wall out of the bathroom, stopping momentarily at the door to open it and peek out before she advanced.

END OF CHAPTER 7

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Kim and her mom in the kitchen talking about her and Bonnie and Ron. Her mother is trying to find out if everything's going okay, basically just being a normal mother. The bit at the end with Joss, Kim's first cousin for those like me who didn't know until recently-her father is Kim's dad's older brother, was put in there for surprise. She won't show up unless people really want me to bring her into the story, though given her circumstances she wouldn't do much. After that comes the trio getting called out on a mission to stop Dr. Drakken and Shego at a toy factory. Bonnie and Kim bicker a bit before they leave and then the three sneak up on the factory. The bit with Dr. Drakken and Shego was hard to write as it's hard to get Shego even close to right as she changes how she speaks often, mostly depending on the episode and situation. I hope that I didn't do to terribly at it and she'll show up again in the next chapter. The bit at the end with Bonnie waking up, her ankles and wrists were tied and then another rope was added that pulled her wrists and ankle's together, thereby not letting her sit up or hop around. Rufus showed up as during the fall down the stairs, which Ron got from watching cartoons…don't ask why there were barrels of oil without lids on them at the top of the stairs, it's just one of those things that just is, no explaining it. Rufus frees Bonnie and then the two together go out in search of Ron and Kim. As to why she's in her underwear it'll be explained, and for the record it's nothing dirty, it's actually a good reason.

As to adding someone so far I've gotten a couple of add no one's and one add Monique. So basically I'll say this, should I add one, more, or any of these ladies, Zita, Tara, Monique, or Yori? I'll wait to see what you all think before I add anyone if I do add someone. So in closing thanks to everyone for reading these chapters, hopefully I haven't screwed up to badly and kept the characters close to their original incarnations, and as always reviews are appreciated. Btw, a few questions, what are Kim's parents names…James and…, do we know the last names of like Monique, Tara, just in case I need them, Kim's parents names will allow me to just use their names instead of Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P. that I use now. Thank you all for any help.


	9. Scary Thoughts

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 8-SCARY THOUGHTS**

Ron awoke to find Kim's bra covered chest taking up his entire field of vision. While it wasn't a bad sight his mind was quick enough to realize that something was amiss. Trying to shake the cobwebs out Ron shook his head as he rolled away from Kim. When he finished rolling he looked around for Rufus but didn't see him anywhere. Instantly switching gears to check on Kim he whirled back around as best he could to see if she was alright. Other than a bruise near her temple she looked alright, though clad only in her underwear and lying tied up on a cold stone bathroom floor she was shivering, goose bumps and all.

"KP," Ron said softly with a worried look on his face as he struggled against his own binds while looking down at Kim. She seemed to be completely out. Ron was just about to try to squirm free of his ropes when the door to the bathroom burst open and a panicked looking Bonnie stumbled in, with a scared looking Rufus on her shoulder.

"Ron," Bonnie exclaimed with a scared but relieved look on her face as Ron could see a weight being lifted off of her shoulders before she rushed forward and nearly knocked him over with a passion filled kiss, while Rufus chirped loudly with joy before scampering away to check on Kim.

"Bonnie…what's going on," Ron asked softly with a confused look on his face when Bonnie finally broke the kiss and he was able to get enough of a breath to speak.

"Beats me, I woke up like this is another bathroom, how's Kim," Bonnie replied with a nervous shrug of her shoulders before she scooted around behind Ron and started to untie him.

"Not sure, she had a nasty bruise on her temple but I," Ron started to reply with a concerned look on his face before Rufus checked Kim for a pulse, sighed a sigh of relief, and then turned back to Ron and Bonnie and smiled as he gave them a thumbs up.

"Thank you," Bonnie whispered softly as she closed her eyes and counted herself lucky.

"How'd you get free, the guards," Ron asked with a now confused look on his face as he tried to turn his head around a bit to see Bonnie.

"Gone…I haven't seen a single one, they must have already left," Bonnie replied with an anxious expression on her face before she finished untying Ron.

"This does not bode well," Ron mumbled back softly with a curious tone to his voice before he crawled over to Kim and gently brushed some hair off of her face.

"Got that right," Bonnie added with a skittish look in her eyes before she and Ron quickly untied Kim, who still lay motionless.

"Come on Kim…time to get up," Ron whispered softly into Kim's ear as he bent over her and lifted her head up off of the ground.

"Wake up Kimmie…please," Bonnie said softly with a scared look on her face as she picked one of Kim's hands up and held it between hers, softly kissing the back of it.

"Nnh," Kim mumbled softly in between clenched teeth before she scrunched her face up in pain and tried to open her eyes.

"Kim," Both Ron and Bonnie exclaimed with a very relieved look on their faces before they both hugged her tightly.

"Ron…Bonnie, what happened…where are we, and why am I in my underwear," Kim asked softly, at first with a very relieved tone to her voice before her inquisitive nature took over when she managed a glance down and saw that she was only in her underwear. The cold feeling from the stone tile floor helped clue her in to her lack of clothes as well.

"We kinda fell down the stairs, must have blacked out after that," Ron replied with a nervous look on his face as he helped Kim sit up fully before Bonnie stepped in.

"As for us being in our underwear…beats the hell out of me," Bonnie added with a curious look on her face as she gestured to herself first and then Ron.

"Drakken probably wanted to make sure that we didn't have any gadgets hidden away to get free," Kim mumbled softly back in reply with a tired and weary look on her face as she rubbed her eyes.

"Let's hope that's the only reason," Bonnie said softly with an uncomfortable and grossed out look on her face before she added a full body shiver for the effect.

"Bonnie said that the guards are all gone, maybe Drakken and Shego left already," Ron suggested with a hopeful tone to his voice as he helped a shaky Kim up to her feet.

"Possible…but not before they got what they came for, come on…we have to see what happened, figure out how long we were out," Kim explained with a suddenly serious look on her face as she leaned on Ron while making her way out of the bathroom.

"I don't think we've been out to long, I ate just before we left and I'm not hungry yet," Bonnie declared with a deep in thought look on her face as she reached out and held the door open for Ron and Kim.

"I am," Ron announced with an unhappy pout on his face, a comment that received a sly grin from Kim before she spoke up.

"Ron…when are you not hungry," Kim shot back with a humorous wink before breaking out into a wide grin.

"Well," Ron stammered out with a flabbergasted look on his face before Rufus squawked out in alarm.

"What is it Rufus…oh shit," Bonnie started to ask the naked mole rat with a foreboding tone to her voice before her gaze followed to where he was pointing. Wired in between several of the workshops main support pillars was the biggest bomb that she had ever seen.

"Eep," Ron choked out with a terrified look on his face before Kim pulled away from him and hurried over to what looked like the main part of the bomb.

"If we can just…oh no, there's not enough time left," Kim started to say softly to herself with a determined drive before she saw the timer sitting atop the bomb. It was down to five minutes and the digital timer was speeding to fast towards zero for Kim to try and defuse it.

"Everybody out," Bonnie nearly screamed with a panicked tone to her voice before she shoved Ron towards where she remembered an exit being on her way to grabbing Kim.

"But," Kim started to mumble back with an overwhelmed look in her eyes before she realized that Bonnie was right. With no tools and no time for error her decision was made for her in that instant.

"Come on let's go," Ron shouted with a scared tone to his voice before he raced over, with Rufus already scrambling for the exit, before he grabbed Kim and Bonnie's hand and started to pull them away.

"But what about," Kim tried to say with a disappointed look on her face before Ron pulled a little harder, leaving Bonnie to almost fall over as she bent over and scooped Rufus up. The three of them kicked the exit door open before they raced out into the desert, moments before the entire workshop went up in the explosion.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Want an aspirin or something," Bonnie asked softly with a concerned look on her face as she sat down on the couch beside Kim, with a roaring fire in the fireplace, and Ron and Rufus in the kitchen fixing something to eat. After barely escaping the explosion the three had huddled together near the fire until the director had sent a retrieval team to pick them up.

"No…but thanks," Kim said softly with an almost vacant look on her face as she stared off into the fire and blew on her cup of hot tea.

"Didn't that bomb seem a bit odd for Dr. Drakken, I read your old case files and I don't remember that ever being there," Bonnie said back softly with a curious but also scared tone to her voice as she snuggled up next to Kim, laying her head on the redhead's shoulder and matching her gaze into the fire.

"His plan must be big if he tried to take us out," Kim replied softly after several silent moments passed between them, not really wanting to think of what plan could possibly be that serious.

"Let's hope that none of the other's get any ideas about copying him, I don't know if I can handle almost being blown up on every mission," Bonnie said back with an anxious expression on her face as she looped her arms around Kim's left arm and clasped their hands together so that the fingers of her right hand and Kim's left were interlocking.

"I don't even want to think about it," Kim joked with a grim smile on her face before she took a small sip of her tea.

"What if he wasn't trying to get rid of us…what if he was just trying to cover up what he stole, killing us could have just been a bonus," Ron offered up with a darkly humorous look on his face as he poked his head in from the kitchen and looked down at the two women.

"Hell of a bonus," Bonnie grumbled with an impatient frown on her face as she scowled at the fire.

"You can say that again," Kim mumbled out softly before she took another sip of her tea and let its warmth sink in.

"You two almost ready to eat, because I can only keep Rufus away from the food for so long," Ron asked with a curious look on his face as he briefly stepped into the living room before he looked back towards the kitchen, keeping an eye on his little friend.

"In a minute," Bonnie started to say half-heartedly with a meager wave of her hand, as if she was trying to shush him away, before Kim's cell phone went off.

"Who would call us now…it's so late," Ron wondered aloud with a confused look on his face before Kim rolled her eyes as she picked her phone up and answered the call.

"It's Joss…I gotta take this," Kim said softly with a nervous look on her face before she stood up, cup of tea in one hand and cell phone in the other, and headed for her bedroom, sounding like she was trying to calm her younger cousin down.

"She cares to much," Bonnie grumped with an unhappy pout on her face as she had half turned around in her seat on the couch and had her left arm up on the back of the couch.

"It's why we love her," Ron said back softly as he let out a sigh, before the two shared a glance.

"Uh huh," Rufus added with a serious look on his little face as he nodded his head and looked down the hallway in the direction of Kim's room.

"So…I guess it's just you and me for dinner tonight," Ron started to say with a slightly unhappy look on his face as he walked back into the kitchen for a moment and came back a few seconds later with two plates of what looked like meatloaf and potatoes. Bonnie turned back around to face the fireplace as he sat down and handed her a plate and then a fork and spoon.

"Uh Ron…you forgot the pepper…and the butter, and what are we going to drink," Bonnie stated softly with an impatient frown on her face as she set her plate down on the coffee table in front of them.

"Be right back," Ron squeaked out with an embarrassed look on his face before he set his plate down beside Bonnie's and raced off into the kitchen, leaving Bonnie to smile through a sigh.

"If he wasn't so good in bed," Bonnie mumbled out softly to herself with a sarcastic smirk on her face before she couldn't help but laugh a little, stopping just before he walked back into the living room.

"You say something," Ron asked with a confused look on his face as he thought that he had heard Bonnie say something.

"Nope…ah, now we're talking," Bonnie replied, a bit sheepishly at first, as a smile grew on her face as she grabbed the butter from Ron and began to pile it onto her potato.

"You sure…I thought I heard you say something," Ron asked again as he sat back down beside Bonnie and began to sprinkle the pepper onto his potato's.

"Okay…you caught me…I said that if you weren't so good in bed I'd leave," Bonnie finally grumbled out with a slightly annoyed scowl on her face before Ron nearly dropped the peppershaker.

"What…you'd leave," Ron choked out with a stunned expression on his face as he instead took a death grip on it. Bonnie looked immediately shocked at Ron's response. It took her a couple of seconds to figure out what he must have thought.

"What…no, Ron, of course not…it was just a joke, a little of the old bitchy Bonnie coming out, I'm not going anywhere, when I woke up after we got knocked out on the mission you were the first thing on my mind when I woke up, which is saying something since I usually only look out for myself, so you're lucky," Bonnie replied with a slightly cheesy smile on her face at first before she looked off into the fire and continued to speak. It was a habit of hers whenever she was saying something that she was being deadly honest about but didn't want whoever she was speaking with to know.

"You don't have to do that you know," Ron said softly with a concerned tone to his voice before Bonnie looked back at him.

"Do what," Bonnie asked with what she hoped was an innocent tone to her voice so that Ron would let it drop, he didn't.

"Look away, whenever you let what you're really feeling out you get scared and look away, it's okay…really…now look me in the eye," Ron said softly with a somber frown on his face as he let out a small breath before he set the peppershaker down and then set the hand that it had been in on Bonnie's knee.

"Ron," Bonnie begged with a suddenly scared and nervous tone to her voice as she half turned back until Ron could see the battle being waged in her soul by the reflection of the firelight in her eyes.

"I love you," Bonnie finally whispered softly out loud, almost to softly for Ron to hear and had he not been so close to her he probably wouldn't have heard it.

"Badical, now was that so," Ron stated back with an excited grin on his face as he gave Bonnie's knee a squeeze before she sent a scowl his way. "I love you to," Ron replied with an embarrassed grin on his face before he leaned in closer and used his free hand to pull Bonnie into an affectionate kiss. When he broke the kiss she let out a sigh with an almost dreamlike smile on her face.

"Y…you do, you're not just saying," Bonnie started to stutter out with a scared to believe look on her face, and the beginnings of a smile curling up the edges of her mouth, before Ron halfway nodded as he pulled her back into a kiss that led to their dinner being forgotten and Rufus scampering away back to his room.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Next Day…

"So how's Bonnie doing with the whole team thing," Josh asked with a slightly amused smirk on his face as he finished tying his shoes while Brick walked out onto the court. After high school, and thanks in no small part to his friendships to Kim and Bonnie, Ron had become friends with both Josh and Brick. Josh was trying to make it as a professional baseball player and had made it all the way up to the triple a level. Brick on the other hand was the head of security at a nightclub that Monique had opened shortly after graduation. Whenever possible the three men would get together and just hang out, seeing as how Ron had few friends outside of Bonnie and Kim and her family, and even fewer of those were men.

"Pretty good, could use a little work on her teamwork…but other than that," Ron replied with a sly smirk on his face as he liked having the ability to cut loose and joke around a bit.

"So what else is new, back when we were together she made me do everything, you don't know how many times I had to carry her food," Brick said back with a relaxed and slightly mocking grin on his face before he and Josh started to laugh while Ron looked up and grinned.

"She still having nightmares about the plane crash," Josh asked, a bit softer, with a somber look on his face as he picked up the basketball and began to dribble it.

"God no…I don't know if I could have stood another few nights with her waking up screaming in the middle of the night," Ron breathlessly replied with a very relieved expression on his face as he remembered Bonnie's strange rash of nightmares that had completely interrupted her sleep several months earlier. After seeing a story about a small plane crash on the news Bonnie had appeared fine. But that night, and several more after it, she had woken up about two in the morning screaming her head off, saying that the plane was going down and that they were all going to die. Ron had told Brick and Josh that he and Kim had rushed into Bonnie's room, shaken her awake, and reassured her that she was going to be fine. After that Bonnie had, as the story had gone, had made herself a cup of tea and then managed to get at least a few more hours of sleep. The real story however was different. The part with Kim and Ron bursting into her room to wake her up had been true. The difference in the truth being that after being woken up neither Kim nor Ron had left the room, both tightly holding Bonnie in a protective embrace until she was able to go back to sleep.

"Must be hard for her, every time she sees a story about a plane crash she probably has flashbacks, and she wasn't even on the plane," Josh grumbled with an empathic look on his face as he truly felt bad for Bonnie before he took a shot.

"Lucky for her," Brick added with an oddly guilty look on his face as he hurried forward and caught the rebound as Josh's shot had missed.

"Yeah…so Brick, any chance of you and," Ron started to ask with a curious grin on his face as he stepped out onto the court and took the ball from Brick.

"No…I don't want to talk about it," Brick stammered out with a very embarrassed look on his face before he angrily took the ball back from Ron and started to dribble away.

"Easy Brick, Ron was just trying to lighten the mood, he's got Kim…I've got Jill, we're just trying to look out for ya pal," Josh interjected with an anxious smile on his face as he tried to calm the situation down a bit before anything had the possibility of happening.

"Yeah, we're both happy and we want you to be to," Ron chimed in with a supportive smile on his face while back on the bench Rufus was all decked out in a small jersey and sweatbands, looking ready to take the court as well.

"I try to talk to her, but every time she looks at me…I freeze," Brick forced out with a guilty and embarrassed scowl on his face before he passed the ball to Josh.

"Really, there's a surprise…for a guy that," Ron started to say with a surprised look on his face as he accepted a pass from Josh before Brick spoke back up.

"Monique just looks right past me, it's like she doesn't even see me," Brick pouted back with a sad and unhappy frown on his face as Ron took his shot.

"Oh she sees you alright Brick," Ron joked back with a hopefully calming smile on his face before he grinned even wider when his shot went in.

"You sure…has Kim said something to you about it, Monique might have said something," Brick suddenly asked with an excited at the possibility look on his face as he turned back to Ron, looking for confirmation.

"Sorry…Kim usually doesn't say much about what she and Monique talk about, but if you like her so much Brick, say something to her, she had a thing for you junior year…who knows, you might get lucky," Ron replied with an unsure look on his face as he walked up to the much larger man and gave him a supportive pat on the shoulder. Before long the talk about who liked who ended and the game began.

END OF CHAPTER 8

Author's Note: This chapter starts out with the explanation of why the trio were all in their underwear. Basically it was because before, like in the movie, Drakken would just have them tied up, but leave with them all of their gadgets and things like that, making for them an easy escape. Though in the years since the movie he's learned a bit, or at least changed his tactics. The bomb was thrown in to add danger to the end of the mission. While Kim could probably defuse a number of bombs in this chapter she didn't have the time or knowledge of this particular bomb to do it. The bit with Bonnie and Kim on the couch was just the two of them talking about the mission and wondering about the being left in their underwear and the leaving of the bomb. Basically how they got into that predicament was when Bonnie ran out of the office chasing after Drakken they didn't see Ron until it was to late and they all went tumbling down the stairs, with Ron and Bonnie being knocked out. After that Kim would have had no choice but to surrender.

Bonnie and Kim share a few quiet moments before Ron throws in his two cents and tells them that dinner is ready. Kim gets a phone call from Joss and leaves the living room to take it in her room. Ron brings the food to Bonnie and sits down before she points out that he forgot a few things. The part about if he wasn't so good in bed is in her eyes just a stupid joke, as to her there's much more to Ron than that. Ron thinks differently and gets scared before Bonnie hurries to set him straight. Bonnie telling Ron that she was in love with him was needed to show the connection between the two as well as set up future events. The sex just came later on.

I brought Josh and Brick in mainly as friends for Ron to spend time with, friends that aren't female. As other than Wade Ron really doesn't have many guy friends that aren't related to Kim. I put Josh as being a AAA baseball player because to me it'd fit him and for Brick he's big enough that being the head bouncer would work. Ron lies about helping Bonnie to cover up what really happened. At the end Brick reveals that he has the hots for Monique, something that both Ron and Josh know about, but that he believes that she doesn't like him back. I'm only putting this in here in the possibility that Monique doesn't become the new girl for Ron, Kim, and Bonnie. I haven't decided if anything will come of it. Ron and Josh try to be supportive and egg him on to saying something to her. That's basically it for this chapter. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter. I hope that I stayed in character, at least for me, and didn't disappoint. As for who to add if anyone I'm still all ears. My forums are also available for any questions that you have about this Kim Possible story or my other one, feel free to post a question as I check my forums every day. Thank you all again.


	10. Party Plans

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 9-PARTY PLANS**

"What are you doing," Ron asked softly with a confused look on his face as he sat up in his bed and saw a panties only Bonnie rummaging around through the part of his closet where he kept his dress shirts.

"Looking for something to wear, now go back to sleep," Bonnie replied, somewhat in a huff, as she continued to look through his closet before she pulled one of his long sleeved white dress shirts out of the closet.

"Not until you tell me what you're looking for," Ron said back with a curious look on his face as he threw back the covers and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, still eyeing Bonnie oddly.

"I'm not sure yet," Bonnie calmly replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders as she took the shirt off of the hanger and then threw the hanger to the side.

"Where's Kim," Ron asked softly, hoping that she might be able to shed some light on Bonnie's actions.

"On the phone with Joss again, she's going to stay with the Possible's for a few days," Bonnie said back with a confused look on her face as she unbuttoned the few buttons that she needed to and slipped the shirt on. Finally she turned back around to face Ron as she fit the shirt around her body. Ron had to admit that he liked what he saw. Some of Bonnie's hair had fallen over her face and there was just enough skin and curve of her breasts showing in between the two sides of the front of the shirt.

"Okay…but you still haven't answered my question, why are you trying on my clothes, not that I don't think you look wickedly sexy in them," Ron asked with a slight stutter to his voice as he walked over to Bonnie and grabbed first one arm by the wrist and then another, stopping her from buttoning up the shirt as she had just started to do.

"Got a letter today, Middleton high is going to have a big Christmas party and they invited a lot of recent graduates," Bonnie finally replied with a tone to her voice that appeared to suggest that she could care less but from the light in the only non hair covered eye that Ron could see she looked very excited.

"I thought you hated all of that school spirit stuff," Ron wondered aloud softly with a curious look on his face as he brought Bonnie's hand up until he could lean his head down and kiss the backs of each hand.

"Hello…head cheerleader here, I lived for this kind of thing," Bonnie replied with a proud smile on her face before she leaned in and gave Ron a soft kiss on the lips.

"Of course…another chance for you to be the belle of the ball eh," Ron asked said back softly with a sly grin on his face as he guessed why he thought that she was so excited about it.

"What…no, of course not…well okay maybe you're right, maybe a part of me still wants to be the most important person ever to graduate from Middleton high, but there's also a part of me that wants to see everyone again…I know…I know, it's stupid," Bonnie said softly with a slightly embarrassed look on her face as she let out a soft chuckle while dropping her gaze from meeting Ron's to his chest, something that she liked to stare at when he didn't notice.

"It's not stupid Bonnie, but even if you're truly excited to go to the party and see everyone again you still haven't told me why you're in my closet, I know that you're glad to be with Kim and I…but wouldn't it raise a few eyebrows if you walked in wearing my clothes," Ron asked with a curious look on his face as he let go of Bonnie's hands, which came to rest on his chest, before he instead cupped Bonnie's face in his hands and lifted her head up until he could look her in the eye.

"Not sure really, I just kind of felt like it, all of your clothes smell like you…they make me," Bonnie started to say back in between gentle kisses from Ron as she couldn't help but allow her eyes to close as she started to really get into the kisses before they were interrupted.

"Hornier than Hugh Hefner on Viagra," Kim joked with an immature smirk on her face as she stood in the doorway of Ron's room and looked at the two of them intently.

"Hey KP," Ron said with a slightly nervous smile on his face as he pulled away from Bonnie just a bit before Bonnie spoke.

"You were on the phone and he was asleep," Bonnie started to say with an anxious look on her face before Kim held a hand up.

"I'm not mad, Joss is really messed up right now…besides, you do look pretty sexy wearing Ron's shirt," Kim replied with an easy going smile on her face as she walked into the room and looped her arms around Bonnie's waist from behind. She dropped her chin down onto Bonnie's shoulder before she snuggled her body tightly up against Bonnie's and smiling up at Ron.

"She going to be okay," Ron asked with a concerned look on his face as he slid his left hand away from cupping Bonnie's face to cup the side of Kim's face that wasn't up against Bonnie's neck and jaw.

"Hopefully, she's going to stay with my parents for a few days…or weeks, her dad's coming around to her being pregnant but she says that plenty of people in town have been giving her strange looks and she's just a bit freaked out by it all," Kim answered softly with an equally concerned look on her face as she remembered the fear and nervousness in her cousins voice.

"Is the baby's father," Bonnie started to ask with a genuinely worried look on her face as she could only think of what Joss was going through.

"Who knows, Joss hasn't been able to get in touch with him yet he's off somewhere in Europe skiing with his parents, she only found out that she was pregnant a couple of weeks ago, it's all so new," Kim said with a sad look on her face before Ron leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"She'll get through it KP, I just know it, she's a Possible after all…and," Ron started to say with a hopefully supportive tone to his voice before Bonnie brought a hand up from his chest and placed a finger over his lips.

"Anything's possible for a Possible right," Bonnie snickered out with a proud smile on her face, as she looked up into Ron's eyes glad that she had gotten it right.

"Exactly, now what were you two talking about before I came in," Kim asked back with a curious look on her face before she dropped her chin just enough so that she could place a few soft kisses at the base of Bonnie's neck.

"Middleton high's having a big Christmas party this year and Bonnie said that a lot of our old classmates were going to be there so she was all excited," Ron answered with a slightly cheesy grin on his face before Bonnie piped up.

"I was not…I was just looking for something to wear," Bonnie protested with a defiant look on her face before she was surprised when both Kim and Ron smiled and then laughed softly.

"In Ron's closet…don't you have enough dresses in your closet that you could find one that'd be perfect for the party," Kim asked with a pointed smile on her face as she gave Bonnie a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah but…ah fuck it," Bonnie started to answer with a nervous look on her face before she used all of her might to propel the three of them back until they fell onto Ron's bed. The rest of the morning and part of the afternoon was over before any of them left Ron's bedroom again.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So have you talked to Monique yet Brick," Kim asked softly with a curious smile on her face as she lazily swirled the ice cubes in her glass around with a stirrer. She, Ron, and Bonnie had ventured out to Bonnie's club that night to help set it up for the Middleton high party. The school had been forced to find some other location to hold the party outside of on school grounds as a water leak had ruined the gym floor and the commons was full of replacement wood and other machinery to fix the damaged floor.

"He told you to huh," Brick grumbled back softly, more with an embarrassed blush on his face as he carried a couple more cases of beer back behind the bar, doing his best not to look in Monique's direction as she was busy directing Ron and Bonnie in setting up the table placement. Bonnie was loudly protesting having to help at all but a stern look here and there from Ron was keeping her in line, at least for the time being.

"Yeah, he asked me if I knew who Monique liked…it didn't take long after that for me to get the whole story out of him," Kim joked back with a warmly amused smirk on her face as she watched Brick's face get even redder at her comments.

"Don't say anything okay, I don't want her to think that I couldn't talk to her without everyone's help," Brick said finally with a nervous look on his face as he began to transfer the beer from the cases to the small refrigerators behind the bar.

"Consider my mouth zipped, she won't hear anything about it from me, I promise," Kim said softly with a mock salute and reassuring smile on her face before she pulled the stirrer out of her drink and drank the rest of it.

"Thanks, so you ready to kick Bonnie out of the house yet," Brick replied softly at first with a sigh of relief before he couldn't help but smile while asking the question.

"Nah, actually she hasn't been that bad…though that could be because of all of the missions that we go on, she's probably to tired to bitch," Kim answered with a joking smile on her face and a quick shrug of her shoulders before being interrupted.

"Hey Brick, KP…how's the banner look from back there," Ron exclaimed with a tired look on his face as he waved over at them to check to see if the banner over the stage was straight and level.

"Looks good to me Ron," Kim shouted back with a confirming grin on her face and giving Ron the thumbs up signal before she turned to Brick.

"Uh yeah…looks good," Brick stammered out with an embarrassed look on his face when Monique turned back to hear his answer.

"Cool, thanks guys, this is going to be so good for business," Monique exclaimed with a very happy grin on her face before she gave Ron a thank you hug and then just awkwardly shook hands with an obviously upset Bonnie.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Should I put a menorah or a little Christmas tree up in the front windows," Ron asked with a deep in thought look on his face as he stood back from the said windows and studied them intently.

"Why not both, that way everybody's happy," Bonnie offered up first with a slight shrug of her shoulders as she walked up out of the living room with a folded up newspaper in one hand and a cup of hot chocolate in the other. After some talk Bonnie had agree to wear more appropriate clothing to lounge around the house in and so on this morning she had on a pair of Ron's pajama bottoms with a midriff baring top that she had cut the sleeves off of. Her messy hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, and she was wearing her rarely used glasses.

"Good idea Bonnie, okay Rufus, flip the switch," Ron said back with a pleased smile on his face before he glanced over at his small friend, stationed by the light switch, and gave the go signal.

"Uh huh yeah," Rufus chirped with a celebratory grin on his face before he used both paws to flip the light switch and the two large front windows lit up because of the lighted menorah and lighted Christmas tree sitting on their respective sills.

"Cool…just don't go all Clark Griswold on us okay Ron, we're not exactly in a neighborhood so we don't need a ton of lights," Bonnie declared at first with a honest look on her face before she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Wait…you know who that is," Ron asked with a confused and surprised look on his face as he turned back to face Bonnie, all while scratching his head.

"Chevy Chase…yeah, blame my dad…he had the weirdest sense of humor, I had to sit through that movie every year, God how I hated that movie," Bonnie grumbled back out with an eerily nostalgic expression on her face before she caught herself smiling and went grim.

"But yet you seem to remember an awful lot about it, I find that a bit strange…don't you," Ron said with a curious look on his face as he leaned in close to Bonnie and grinned a little to widely as she did her best to try and focus on a column in the newspaper.

"I do not…I hate that movie," Bonnie argued softly with an upset frown on her face before growled softly to herself and turned to leave, but was stopped by Kim.

"Hey Bonnie," Kim said with an almost bored look on her face as she rounded the corner and got in Bonnie's way.

"Yeah," Bonnie grumbled out softly with an annoyed frown on her face as she tried to keep from overreacting.

"Tara called for you before you got up, I told her that I'd have you call her back…I got her number, it's on the notepad by the phone," Kim replied with a forced look of calm on her face as she kept herself in check and didn't start anything.

"That's odd…did she say anything about what she wanted to talk to me about," Bonnie asked with a confused look on her face, as she couldn't fathom why Tara would be calling her that early.

"Nope, but she did sound like something was troubling her, any ideas what that could be," Kim answered softly with an easy shrug of her shoulders before she posed a general question.

"If I did do you think I'd be asking you," Bonnie snapped back with a confused and slightly annoyed scowl on her face before she noticed the unhappy look that Ron was giving her. She started to open her mouth as if to say something but then snapped it shut and hurriedly left for her room.

"What's she pissed off about now," Kim grumbled with an impatient pout on her face as she walked up to Ron and threw an arm around his shoulders.

"Beats me, she seemed okay before you came in, she even complimented me on my lighting choices," Ron replied with an equally confused look on his face as he tried to think of what would make Bonnie get mad so quickly.

"And she was right, if we had neighbors they'd be jealous of our lights," Kim added with a proud smile on her face as she patted Ron on the back as she turned them both back to face the lighted menorah and Christmas tree.

"How true…oh yeah speaking of phone calls your mom called earlier, she said something about wanting to see if you could take some time off and spend a little of it with Joss…at least while she's here, she said that she barely leaves her room and doesn't want to do much of anything," Ron said back with a worried look on his face as he passed on the message to Kim that her mother had told him earlier.

"I can't take time off, not now with Drakken and Shego out there with whatever it was that they stole, they could strike at any moment," Kim groaned out softly with an apprehensive look on her face as she pulled her arm back and ran her hands nervously through her hair.

"So what are you going to tell your mom, she seemed pretty insistent about it," Ron asked with an awkward expression on his face as he tried to not aggravate the situation any further.

"I'll just have to tell her that I can't do it," Kim grumbled back with an unhappy sigh as she threw up her hands and started to walk back towards the living room before Ron stopped her.

"But Joss…surely you could spend at least a little time with her, if anything happens we could always just pick you up…or she could stay here with us for a few days…we do have the extra bedroom remember," Ron offered with an optimistic smile on his face as he ran forward and caught up to Kim as Rufus, noticing that no one was watching him, raced off into the kitchen to look for something to eat.

"Right…and catch you and Bonnie making out, I don't think so," Kim said sadly back with a slightly scared look on her face as she shook her head.

"So we tell Bonnie that she has to take it easy while Joss is around, I mean with this party coming up you two can spend most of it at the club with Monique, she'd probably love to meet Joss anyway," Ron added with a hopeful look on his face as he followed Kim into the living room.

"Well…you do have a point there, but you know Bonnie, are you sure that she'd be able to hold back while Joss was here," Kim stammered out softly with an unsure look on her face as she turned back around to look up into Ron's eyes, searching for support.

"She held back when your family was here didn't she," Ron pointed out with a hopeful smile on his face as he raised his right index finger in a stance that showed that he was trying to make a point.

"Yeah…but only until my mom knew the truth remember, then she went back to being her old self, like going topless in the hot tub," Kim shot back with a still undecided look on her face as she pondered the possibilities.

"She didn't know that you two were in the kitchen…well at least think about it okay, the Christmas party is tomorrow night and with the Monique and Brick drama added on to whatever Tara's spazzing out about it should be an interesting night," Ron replied with an anxious and curious look on his face as he walked over to Kim and pulled her into a hug.

"Maybe you're right Ron, hopefully I'm just overreacting and everything goes right," Kim said softly with a concerned look on her face before she laid her head down onto Ron's chest and closed her eyes.

END OF CHAPTER 9

Author's Note: This chapter starts out with Ron waking up to find Bonnie, wearing only a pair of panties, going through his closet looking for something. He tries to get her to answer him about what she's looking for but she doesn't. He gets out of bed after she finds one of his dress shirts to her liking and puts it on. The two talk and Bonnie tells him about the party, a way to, if it happens, to bring a new lady into the fray. Kim comes in after talking with Joss again and finds out about the party as well. Then the three get sidetracked a little bit. They all go to Monique's club, as I could see her running one or something similar to it after graduation. They help set up and Kim and Brick talk about his affections for Monique, call it a backup plan if she's not the one that ends up joining Ron, Bonnie, and Kim, if anyone joins. Kim tries to push Brick to tell Monique but he gets all-nervous about it and doesn't. After that Ron is putting up lights and since he's Jewish but Kim and Bonnie aren't he puts up both the menorah and the Christmas tree. Bonnie compliments him on it before sharing an odd little tidbit about her family. They talk for a bit before Kim comes in and tells Bonnie that Tara called, yet another possible inroad if the blonde were to join them. Bonnie leaves to call Tara back while Ron and Kim talk about Joss, who is staying with the Possible's and may show up at the trio's house to talk to her cousin Kim. So in closing thanks again to everyone for reading this chapter and as always reviews are appreciated. I hope that I haven't disappointed people with the characterization in this chapter and hope that you all continue to read and review this story. Thank You.

In the end to me it's down to Tara or Monique, if anyone, that will join Kim, Ron, and Bonnie.


	11. Wayward Guest

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 10-WAYWARD GUEST**

"Figured out what you're going to wear to the party tomorrow night yet Bonnie," Kim asked softly with a tired yawn as she opened up her closet and let the towel that had been wrapped tightly around her body drop to the floor.

"I wish, I can't decide what to wear," Bonnie grumbled back with an impatient pout on her face as she flopped down onto Kim's bared and lazily stared up at the ceiling.

"It's just a suped up class reunion…so not the drama," Kim said back with a bored look on her face as she began to look for something to wear.

"Easy for you to say, most of the dresses in your closet are multipurpose, I can't say that," Bonnie replied with an unhappy frown on her face as she propped herself up on her forearms as her elbows hit the bed at a ninety degree angle.

"That's only because I didn't get invited to all of the fancy parties that you used to, I only needed a few different dresses that could work for everything…maybe I should go with a classic, the little black dress," Kim said softly with a nonchalant tone to her voice as she waived Bonnie's comments off before she found her little black dress and half pulled it out of the closet.

"You are not serious," Bonnie groaned with a slightly annoyed frown on her face as she scowled over at Kim.

"What…why not, what's wrong with my little black dress," Kim started to argue with a confused and hurt look on her face as she turned fully around to face Bonnie, holding the little black dress up in front of her.

"Because you're not just another Middleton high grad, you're Kim Possible, internationally famous hero, you save the world," Bonnie exclaimed back with a proud tone of voice as she sat up and pointed out some of the articles of her exploits that Kim had cut out of the newspapers and magazines, framed, and hung on her wall.

"We save the world Bonnie, you and Ron do your share," Kim stuttered back with a slightly guilty look on her face as she turned her gaze down to the tops of her feet, noticing that she needed to put some more nail polish on.

"That's true…though we have been a little hard on Ron lately, maybe we should so something special for him tonight," Bonnie replied with an agreeable but slightly embarrassed half smile on her face before she dropped her confidant tone and grew serious.

"I guess…but what," Kim said softly with an unhappy frown on her face as she hated that she couldn't come up with any ideas.

"I think I know," Bonnie finally said with a delighted and devilish grin on her face as she stood up and walked over to Kim before the two began to plan.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ron wasn't sure why but Kim and Bonnie had asked him to go to the mall for the day and pick up a few things for them. They told him to get some stuff for himself and Rufus as well and the entire time that he was at the mall he had a feeling that something was going on. He bought what Bonnie and Kim had asked him to, along with a few things for himself, and he and Rufus even took the long way home before they pulled into the driveway. When he pushed the button to shut the overhead garage door he noticed that the lights were out.

"That's funny," Ron said softly down to Rufus, who was scrambling along beside him, before the naked mole rat nodded his small head with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah," Rufus agreed with a serious and concerned look on his little face as he balled his paws up into fists and readied for a fight before Ron bent over and lifted him up onto his shoulder.

"Maybe they went out and aren't home yet…or maybe they went to bed early, though that wouldn't explain why they had be buy all of these things for them," Ron wondered out loud softly to himself and Rufus, as the two made eye contact more than once, on their way to the front door. When he got to the front door Ron repositioned the bags in his hands so that he could get his keys out of his pocket and into the lock. He was just about to slide the key into the lock when he saw several candle's eerily light up from within the house. "What the," Ron questioned with a confused and threatened look on his face as he slid the key into the lock and unlocked the door. He slowly turned the knob and walked into the house before he found himself in the entryway that was entirely lit up by scented candles. Each of them gave off a scent that Ron remembered as being one in the same as the scent of the candles that night in Hawaii months earlier.

"Hail the conquering hero," Bonnie said softly with an almost girlish giggle as she stepped out of the darkness holding one large lavender candle.

"I'm glad you're home," Kim added with a sincere look of affection on her face as she stepped forward, straight in front of Ron, holding a rose colored candle.

"Uh yeah…so am I, uh…what's going on here," Ron stammered out with a terribly confused, and somewhat scared, feeling in the pit of his stomach as he wasn't sure where any of this was going.

"We've been a little distant the past few days," Kim started to say with a guilty and embarrassed look on her face, as she turned to Bonnie, before the brunette intervened.

"We've neglected the Ronster," Bonnie purred out with a very hungry look in her eyes as she stepped a bit closer to Ron, allowing him to see what she was wearing. Looking like she was ready for a formal ball the deep purple strapless dress that Bonnie was wearing looked to have been painted on, with the slit up the side going up almost to her waist. She had long since kicked off her shoes and she only wore enough jewelry to complement her look, with her hair up in a bun, though leaving her bangs and a few stray locks of hair to cascade down around her face.

"For far to long," Kim added back with a girlish smirk on her face as she stepped more into the light and Ron got a good look at her. Like Bonnie Kim wore a strapless dress that could have been mistaken for her skin with how tight it was. Instead of purple Kim wore a dark crimson dress that stopped just above her knees. Like Bonnie though she had her hair up, but it was more tightly done up.

"Part of me is loving this…and part of me is terrified," Ron mumbled out with a slightly less confused look on his face as he looked back and forth between Bonnie and Kim.

"Relax Ron, we've just had a hectic week and we decided to take a night off and have some fun, and we couldn't think of anyone that we'd rather share such a night with than you, so put those bags down already and follow me," Bonnie replied with a soft laugh and a big smile on her face before she handed her candle to Kim and positioned herself face to face with Ron, so close that she could tell what he had eaten for lunch. She pointed towards the floor and tickled the backs of his hands before he set the bags down, his gaze never leaving hers. "You deserve a little somethin, we have this whole night planned out…so don't go and over think this, we're all going to have some fun tonight," Bonnie continued with an earnest look of honesty on her face as she reached her hands up in between them and began to slow undo the buttons on the front of Ron's shirt.

"See Ron, we made all of your favorite foods," Kim started to say with a slightly nervous look on her face, hinting that she was feeling that Bonnie was starting to steal her thunder, before she walked over to a low table, barely off of the ground, that had been set up and began to light the many candles on it.

"Ah KP…ya didn't have to," Ron started to say with a slightly guilty but incredibly flattered smile on his face, as his right arm slid its way around Bonnie's back and drew her close, while he expected to see a table full of his favorite foods and other delicacies. But what he saw looked an awful lot like his favorite orders at Bueno Nacho.

"Okay…we tried to make all of your favorite foods…really, but we failed miserably, so we just ordered one of everything from Bueno Nacho," Bonnie softly informed Ron with a guilty and embarrassed pout on her face as she tried to smile but seemed to be expecting him to be mad.

"It seems that cooking is something that I can't do…odd as that sounds," Kim admitted softly with an embarrassed look on her face as she shrugged her shoulders after she had finished lighting all of the candles.

"Hey now…come on, this is great, I love it…I do, you gave it your best shot," Ron said with a honest expression on his face as he gave Bonnie a tight squeeze, not noticing when she let a relieved smile cross her face as she nestled her face into his chest and drank in his warmth, before Kim smiled back at him also.

"You really mean it," Kim asked with a worried and hesitant look on her face as she set the two candles down on either side of the main one on the table.

"Of course, so what's first," Ron answered softly with a hearty nod of his head and smile on his face before he released Bonnie and then walked over to the table, giving Kim a quick kiss on the cheek before behind his back Kim and Bonnie shared a nervous look.

"Well…we kind of thought that we'd try something different, since this is all pretty much finger food," Bonnie started to say with a somewhat hesitant look on her face after taking a deep breath and walking up beside Ron.

"We decided that we'd feed each other," Kim finished off with an overly happy smile on her face, while she kept glancing nervously over at Bonnie.

"Okay…ya lost me," Ron pointed out with a confused look on his face as he turned to Bonnie before she put her hand on his shoulder and forced him to sit down.

"Okay…then let me show you," Bonnie said softly with an amused grin on her face before she hiked up her dress and sat down beside Ron as best she could, sitting with her legs out to one side. Ron started to ask her what was going to happen before she leaned forward, picked a nacho chip up, dipped it in cheese, and then turned back to Ron with it, cupping her hand underneath it. With a bit of trepidation Ron stuck his head out forward a little bit and took a bite of the chip before pulling back to chew. "See…that wasn't so bad now was it," Bonnie cooed with a happy smile on her face as she pulled her hand back and then proceeded to suck the cheese off of her fingers, her gaze never leaving Ron's.

"So far so good," Kim said softly under her breath with a slightly nervous sigh before she punched in a code on a small remote that she had laid on one end of the table and soft classical music began to fill the room.

"Here KP," Ron said with a somewhat excited smile on his face as he reached forward, dipped a large nacho chip into the meat, sour cream, and other assorted toppings of a super nacho and turned back to Kim. She looked ready to pass on the offering but a stern look from Bonnie and the happy look on Ron's face changed her mind. Remaining calm she leaned her head forward just a bit and opened her mouth until Ron slid the chip into her mouth. Not used to being hand fed Kim closed her mouth a little to late and had to bring her hands up under her mouth in a reflex action as she felt some of the toppings trying to fall out.

"Mmm…good," Kim said even though her mouth was almost completely full as she tried to smile while chewing the chip and the toppings.

"Okay Kimmie…now it's your turn," Bonnie said aloud with a sly grin on her face while Ron finished off the rest of the chip that Kim hadn't eaten. At first Kim looked confused but Bonnie raised an eyebrow and winked. After that Kim only smiled and reached onto the table and picked up a tightly folded burrito. Leaning across Ron, making sure to brush up against him just right, she held out the burrito to Bonnie, who kept her hands down at her sides as she leaned forward and wrapped her mouth around the end of it. With a quick wink to Ron Bonnie took as much of the burrito into her mouth as she could before she bit down. The entire time Ron watched silently, almost breathless, before he saw Bonnie's gaze travel down from the burrito to his crotch. He couldn't help the grin that slipped out, or the blush that came to his cheeks when Bonnie leaned back and winked at him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Shego, how are things progressing with operation circumvent their defenses," Drakken exclaimed with a determined look on his face as he stormed into the lab and plopped down into his favorite chair. Across the desk Shego sat flipping through one of the fashion magazines that she had found lying around. "Shego," Drakken exclaimed again, this time with a flash of anger in his voice, when he noticed that Shego hadn't answered him immediately.

"Huh…oh yeah, sorry Dr. D…I was just," Shego replied calmly with a tired yawn as she turned the page before Drakken cut in.

"Wasting my precious time reading trashy magazines," Drakken shot back quickly with an irritated scowl on his face as he balled his hands up into fists and looked ready to jump out of his chair.

"Your precious time…did I hear you right," Shego scoffed back with a slightly offended look on her face as she looked up from the magazine and lightly glared at Drakken.

"Okay…I give, your precious time," Drakken grumbled out with a barely restrained look of anger on his face as he stymied his urge to explode with anger at Shego.

"That's better," Shego softly replied with a victorious smirk on her face as she leaned back in her chair, crossed her legs, and set the magazine on her lap, never looking up at Drakken or losing her place on the page.

"Right now Kim Possible has no idea that every second that she lives brings her one second closer to her doom," Drakken squealed with villainous delight as he kicked his feet up off of the floor, grinned like a fool, and spun around in his chair.

"Uh huh yeah…but what happens when they figure it all out," Shego asked with a pointed scowl on her face as she shook her head and barely glanced up from the page that she had been reading.

"You really know how to spoil a good mood, don't you Shego," Drakken pouted back with an impatient and deflated expression on his face as his shoulders slumped forward and he stopped spinning around in his chair.

"Eh…it's a gift," Shego joked back with an amused grin on her face and a quick shrug of her shoulders before she looked back down at the magazine and turned the page.

"Well no matter, by the time that Kim Possible discovers what I've done it'll be to late, we'll finally be rid of her once and for all," Drakken started to reply with a content smile on his face before as he finished it was more like the shouting of a madman.

"Oi vey," Shego moaned softly to herself with a quick rolling of her eyes before she blocked out the rest of Drakken's rant and instead focused on a new pair of shoes on the page in front of her.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

With the food almost gone and the candles burning low the night had mostly moved past the food stage and had moved into the, as Bonnie coined it, affection stage. When Kim had eaten the last nacho chip Bonnie had felt stuffed but rather than change clothes she had Kim reach over and unzip her. Sliding the dress off Bonnie had curled up in Ron's lap, as naked as Rufus. Kim had unzipped her own dress as well though she hadn't allowed it to slide fully off of her, instead staying seated and letting it pool down around her waist, leaving her breasts exposed. Rufus had long since rushed off to his private room in the attic, which Bonnie and Kim had remembered to stock with enough nacho's and naco's to keep him happy well into the next week.

"Having fun Ronnie," Bonnie purred softly into Ron's ear, her breath smelling of nacho cheese, as one hand played with the hair on his chest while the other hand and arm wrapped around the back of Ron's neck and lightly scratched the underside of his chin.

"Yeah," Ron softly replied with a content and happy smile on his face as he leaned back into the collection of pillows that had been set up, taking Bonnie with him.

"Good…ya know, we should do this more often," Kim added with a tired smile on her face as she leaned back beside Ron and then laid her cheek up against Bonnie's right shoulder, wrapping her arms around Bonnie and Ron, holding them together.

"You're right KP, but won't the problem that caused this just keep happening again and again if we don't do something," Ron offered up with a concerned look on his face before Bonnie shut him up with a long drawn out kiss as she leaned into him.

"Probably…but who says that we have to be Global Justice agents for the rest of our lives, we have hopes and dreams right," Kim interjected with a curious frown on her face as she watched the kiss deepen before Bonnie pulled back just enough to speak.

"Right…but who's going to foot the bills if we all quit," Bonnie remarked back with a slightly worried look on her face as she hugged Ron tightly but looked straight at Kim.

"I will…Naco royalties money goes a long way, maybe even far enough to get me my dream," Ron joked back with a honest smile on his face as he half expected one of his two loves to laugh, but neither did.

"To run Bueno Nacho," Bonnie chanced with a curious look on her face as she glanced over at Kim out of the corner of her eye, hoping to see Kim nod her head in agreement, instead all that she got was a puzzled look and a quick shrug of her shoulders.

"No…though that'd be great, my dream is to open my own restaurant," Ron laughed back in reply with a slightly more relaxed smile on his face as he used his arm that was around Bonnie's waist to tickle her side.

"You'd do great Ron," Kim said back with a honest tone to her voice as she could really see Ron fulfilling that goal, though she inwardly she began to wonder how he could achieve that if he was still going on missions with her all of the time.

"Sure…but then Kimmie…you know that you'd have to quit saving the world every day to help him, he can't do it alone…especially if I follow my dream and become a model," Bonnie added with a curious pout on her face as she gently trailed her fingers first along Kim's lips before sliding them down to her cheek.

"Hey now, I didn't say anything about quitting, sure I don't want to be saving the world for the rest of my life…but I'm not ready to give it up yet, if I had a couple of kids or something," Kim started to answer back with a honest tone to her voice before as she spoke of a family she let her voice trail off until the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell," Bonnie hissed with a panicked look on her face as she clung to Ron while looking around for her dress.

"Beats me…probably someone wanting directions back to the highway, I'll get rid of them, no big," Kim joked with a nervous smile on her face as she pulled her dress back up and got up to her feet.

"You do that…a little help here Ron…please," Bonnie started to grumble back to Kim with an impatient scowl before she pleadingly turned to Ron, even going so far as to say please to get his help in finding her dress, which seemed to have mysteriously disappeared.

"It's over the back of one of the chairs in the kitchen, you laid it there when you went to heat up the cheese remember…relax," Ron softly answered with a calm and soothing smile on his face as he brushed the hair away from Bonnie's face before he pulled her back into a kiss.

"But," Bonnie began to whisper back before the blood in her veins nearly froze as she caught sight of a lock of blonde hair through the window. "Shit," Bonnie cursed out loud with an angry look on her face as she scrambled up and off of Ron, getting back to her feet before trying to head for her room. She only managed to get a couple of steps before she tripped on the rug and was sent sprawling forward onto the floor. Luckily for her most of the pillows were still there and they cushioned her fall. Ron did his best not to laugh as he buttoned and zipped his jeans back up after getting back to his feet.

"What…who is it," Kim asked harshly in a whisper as she held up momentarily in the doorway to the living room and looked back at Bonnie, a sarcastic smile threatening to spring up onto her lips.

"Ah fuck…I broke a nail," Bonnie grumbled with an impatient scowl on her face as she held her left hand up and scrutinized the now broken nail.

"Bonnie," Ron groaned with an annoyed frown on his face as he helped her back up to her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her.

"It's Tara," Bonnie spat out with a scared and surprised look on her face as she held onto Ron with one hand while the look in her eyes reminded Ron of a caged animal whose time had come.

"What is she…you invited her didn't you," Kim snapped back with an angry scowl on her face as she balled her hands up into fists, with her scowl only increasing as she saw Bonnie whimper softly and lean into Ron more, using him almost as a shield.

"No…well yes, okay I did…but it was for after the reunion…you know, to catch up on old times, I didn't think she'd," Bonnie stammered out with a nervous look on her face as she looked desperate for Ron and Kim to believe her.

"Let her in KP, we'll go get changed and be right back," Ron interjected with a serious look on his face before he gave Bonnie a quick hug and then the two hurried off to his room.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother," Kim groaned out softly to herself before Tara rang the doorbell again, with the ring almost sounding impatient. "Coming," Kim called out loud enough so that she hoped that Tara would hear and not ring the doorbell again as she let out a nervous sigh and made her way to the door. "So Tara, to what do we," Kim started to say with as nice of a smile on her face and tone to her voice as she could muster given the butterflies in her stomach before she opened the door and saw her old friend standing there. Her heart nearly broke at the sight.

"Kim," Tara stammered out with an exhausted and scared look on her face as she stood just outside the door, drenched from head to toe and tears clearly evident, shaking like a leaf. That alone would have shocked Kim well enough, but it was the dark bruise under her right eye that made her blood run cold.

END OF CHAPTER 11

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Kim and Bonnie in Kim's room just talking about the reunion the next day and what they're going to wear. There's the usual bickering between the two before they realize that they've been a bit distant with Ron since the mission against Shego and Drakken and resolve to change that sooner rather than later. So they send Ron out to the mall for the day so that they can get ready, or at least try to. They try to cook but fail miserably and so resort to ordering the whole meal from Bueno Nacho. The table that they set up is one of those tables that you have to sit on the floor beside them as there's just enough room to get your legs under them. Bonnie and Kim dress in their respective colors, sorry if I'm the only one that thinks that Bonnie looks best in purple and Kim in dark red. The colored candles were just an odd little touch that I thought to throw in there. At first Ron is a bit confused about what's going on, but like most times his stomach leads him and the three start to enjoy themselves.

The Shego and Drakken bit is kind of filler but is also important, besides it's fun to see Shego pushing Drakken's buttons. He always overreacts to everything and aside from his age and all he's more like a little kid than a super villain.

Back with the trio we find out what Ron's dream is, at least at the moment, to run a restaurant. He's a people person, well a people person and a food person, so a great way to merge the two. He's proven himself smart enough to get the Naco royalties this time and has put them to good use, so in other words he has plenty of money to spare, and his Global Justice salary is just icing on the cake. Bonnie admits to wanting to be a model, no big stretch given her history, though she could never really leave Kim and Ron. Kim seems to be thinking of what she wants to do after her days of saving the world are over, though she's not sure exactly what she wants to do so for the time being she'll stick with the saving the world gig. Ron and Bonnie will still be there to help, it's just that they have what they want to do next or as part time jobs on their minds. Bonnie is having fun when the doorbell rings. Bonnie knows that it's Tara on the other side of the door because of the hair style, thin reasoning I know but she notices things about people. Anyway Bonnie isn't ready for Tara to know about her, Ron, and Kim yet so she tries to get away but stumbles in the candle light. Her using Ron as a shield is that she honestly didn't invite Tara over until after the reunion and Kim is yelling at her. Ron takes her back to their rooms to get changed while Kim greets Tara. Sure it doesn't really rain too much in December but it can just before turning to ice and making the roads terrible to drive on. Tara always has struck me as kind of having the deer in the headlights look about her most of the time, she's always being surprised by one thing or another. Now as to why she's standing outside soaking wet, shaking like a leaf, crying, and sporting a bruise…well you'll have to wait until the next chapter like everyone else.

In closing I hope that I haven't disappointed anybody, thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, after all the reviews that I get keep me writing. Until next chapter.


	12. Hot Tub Heaven

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 11-HOT TUB HEAVEN**

"Oh my God, Tara, get in here," Kim exclaimed with a very surprised and scared tone to her voice and look on her face as she rushed out, grabbed Tara, and pulled her inside, slamming the door shut behind her.

"I…I'm sorry to bother you but," Tara stuttered out through chattering lips with a guilty look on her face before she squinted hard and sneezed.

"Forget about it…Tara, what happened to you," Kim shook off Tara's comments as she turned back to her old friend and grabbed her by the shoulders, making her look straight ahead.

"I didn't have enough money," Tara mumbled out softly with a scared and somber look on her face before she sniffled a bit.

"What, enough money for what," Kim asked with a totally confused look on her face as she guided Tara into the kitchen and sat her down in one of the chairs, not caring that Bonnie's dress was still laying over the back of one of them.

"I got into the cab and just told the driver to drive…it didn't matter where, by the time that I came out of it we were in the neighborhood and I didn't have enough with me to pay to get back home, so I had him drop me off here," Tara explained with an embarrassed smile on her face as Kim handed her a towel.

"Out if it…Tara, don't tell me you're," Kim started to ask with a very pointed look of concern on her face as she guessed that Tara might have taken drugs.

"No," Tara nearly shouted with a scared silly look on her face before she quieted down and continued, "No…I got fired…my boyfriend dumped me…I got this…it just hit me all at once, I panicked…I needed to clear my head.

"Did someone hurt you," Kim demanded with a very serious and concerned look on her face as inwardly she was already planning what she was going to do to whoever had given Tara the bruise.

"What…oh, I probably look terrible, no…well yes someone did hurt me, but it was my fault," Tara mumbled out with a terribly embarrassed look on her face as she brought a hand up to cover up the bruise.

"Wrong Tara, no one has the right to hit you, I don't care if," Kim started to say with a very determined look on her face as her hands began to ball up into fists before Tara surprised her.

"No…it's okay, it really was my fault, a couple of guys got into a fight on the sidewalk in front of the store, I went to ask them to stop and I got a little to close, a stray elbow…they never even knew I was there, after I got hit I stumbled back into the store and bumped into someone…who just so happened to be walking next to one of our coolers full of some of our rarest flowers, let's just say the cooling unit is trashed and it's my fault," Tara explained at a frantic pace, almost happy to be finally telling someone about it all before Bonnie reentered the room, wearing some of Ron's clothes that Kim had seen on his floor the day before.

"Oh my God Tara…what happened," Bonnie exclaimed with a worried look on her face as she rushed forward and pulled up a chair beside Tara.

"It's not as bad as it looks, she got caught out in the storm…and the bruise was an accident," Kim replied for Tara with a concerned look on her face as she flashed Ron a look to show him that everything really was okay.

"But you're shaking like a leaf, we should get you out of those clothes and into some warm ones," Bonnie declared with a worried look on her face as she watched the water drip down off of Tara's sleeve while the blonde still shivered.

"Okay," Tara stammered out through her chattering teeth before she pressed the towel up onto her face to dray and at least begin to dry off.

"Why don't you go with Bonnie and use some of her clothes," Kim offered with a slightly calmer look on her face as she edged over to the chair that had Bonnie's dress laying on it.

"Why not some of yours," Bonnie argued softly with a confused look on her face before Kim nodded her head towards Tara and used her gaze to point Bonnie in the right direction. At first Bonnie was confused but that stopped when she really looked at Tara. Thanks to the fact that she was soaking wet her clothes were clinging to her body, which Bonnie saw more resembled her own than Kim's. More than likely only a couple of Kim's outfits would fit Tara. "Okay, come on Tara, let's go get you some dry clothes," Bonnie finally said with a gentle smile on her face as she helped Tara to stand up and head off down the hallway.

"Why did you send her off with Bonnie," Ron asked with a confused look on his face as Kim snatched Bonnie's dress up and quickly folded it up until she could tuck it nicely under her arm.

"Like you didn't notice Ron, Tara's more…gifted…than I am," Kim started to say with a self conscious look on her face as in the middle she glanced down at her chest with Ron's gaze following before he got the idea.

"Oh…so what now," Ron replied with a slightly embarrassed smile on his face as he turned back to Kim while Rufus popped up on the table.

"You help me clean up, we should have just enough time to get everything looking right again before Bonnie and Tara get back, unless of course you want to explain to her what all of the candles and food are for," Kim answered softly with a hurried look on her face before she tore into the living, and with Ron's help, cleaned it up.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Here Tara, drink some of this," Bonnie said softly with a concerned look on her face as she walked around the edge of the couch and handed Tara a glass of wine.

"What's that for," Ron asked with a confused look on his face as he stoked up the fire a bit as Tara, bundled up in blankets in the middle of the couch, smiled back at Bonnie as she accepted the glass.

"To warm her up, besides if nothing else it'll help her forget this shitty night," Bonnie started to say with a warm smile on her face before she walked over and sat down on the front of the fireplace beside Ron and whispered the rest to him under her breath.

"Are you sure that you don't want Ron to give you a ride home, it wouldn't be too much trouble," Kim started to offer with a sincere smile on her face as she wrapped the blankets around Tara a little tighter.

"No…thanks but it wouldn't be safe, it's freezing out there, the roads are probably all covered in ice," Tara stammered out with a still cold look on her face as she shivered a bit before she drank a sizeable amount of the wine in one gulp.

"Hey now…take it easy, no need to overdo it," Ron exclaimed with a surprised look on his face as he half got up from the fireplace when he saw Tara take that big of a drink.

"Sorry…if the plan is to get me drunk so that I pass out and forget everything then I'd rather get it over with, I don't ever want to remember tonight," Tara replied with a weak smile on her face as she appeared to be trying to convince herself of that every bit as much as she was trying to convince Ron. She then tried to laugh but still felt cold in her bones and began to shiver again.

"The fire's not working Ron, we need to get her warm and keep her that way," Kim shot out with a scared tone to her voice as she looked back over to Ron.

"A hot shower," Ron offered up with a hopeful half smile on his face as he knelt down on the other side of the coffee table and kept his gaze on Tara.

"Won't work, it'd get to hot and burn her," Kim replied while shaking her head before she turned to Bonnie.

"What about the hot tub, it always gets me warm…wait…that came out wrong," Bonnie started to reply with a worried look on her face before the edges of her mouth began to curl up into a smile. Just about the time that happened she realized what it was that she was saying and tried to backtrack.

"Sounds good to me…KP," Ron quickly said with a serious look on his face, hoping to try and cover up Bonnie's gaffe if at all possible.

"I guess, but the storm," Kim started to mumble back softly in protest with a concerned look on her face as she glanced out of the window at the snow storm that was just beginning.

"Will have to wait, besides the hot tub is in the gazebo remember, Ron put that plastic stuff up last week, it'll be nice and warm in there," Bonnie groaned back with an annoyed scowl on her face as she took the glass of wine away from Tara and set it on the coffee table.

"Okay let's go," Kim finally said with a nervous and still unconvinced look on her face as she started to get Tara up to her feet and headed towards the hot tub.

"I can't get in like this," Tara said with a confused look on her face as she thought it odd to jump into a hot tub fully clothed.

"You can borrow something of mine, Lord knows nothing of Kim's would fit," Bonnie grumbled back sharply underneath her breath before she broke off and rushed off to her room.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

An Hour Later…

"Feeling any better," Bonnie asked softly with a concerned look on her face as she climbed into the tub beside Tara.

"Yeah, I'm not cold anymore," Tara replied softly, with her eyes closed, as she slowly sank down into the water until it was up to the bottom of her nose.

"That's good to hear, maybe now you can explain why you nearly froze to death tonight," Kim said back with a relieved but still upset frown on her face as she stripped off her bathrobe and climbed into the hot tub beside Bonnie, making sure to not upset the bottle of wine or the glasses that set on a table nearby. Bonnie had pulled it up close enough so that they would only have to reach over and grab the bottle to refill their glasses.

"I thought I already did…uh where's Ron," Tara stammered out with a nervous look on her face as she rose up a bit out of the water and looked towards the house.

"He's playing Everlot with Wade and Zita, now spill," Bonnie calmly answered with at first a calm if not bored look on her face before she turned her attention back to Tara as she reached over and grabbed their glasses.

"Okay…after I got the black eye I went home…nothin else to do right, Mike was there waiting for me, he got a job in New York…he said that it'd be best if we split up," Tara reluctantly explained with a scared and sad look on her face before Bonnie handed her a glass.

"And then what," Kim asked with a worried look on her face as she edged a bit closer to Tara before Bonnie grabbed the bottle of wine off of the table and started to fill her own glass up to the top.

"I cried, that's when I grabbed what cash I had and hailed a taxi…I didn't think it'd be safe to drive right then, I probably would have hit someone," Tara further explained with a very sad look on her face before Bonnie filled her glass as well.

"So he just ended it…no overly romantic but utterly futile try at a long distance relationship," Bonnie demanded with an upset scowl on her face as Kim could tell that her anger was beginning to build.

"Nope…though I knew it was coming, probably because I wouldn't," Tara started to answer with a timid expression on her face before it quickly turned to a very guilty one as she lowered her chin and mouth into the water before she started to blow bubbles in a vain attempt to make herself feel better.

"If that was his only reason for breaking up with you then you're better off without him Tara, he shouldn't force you into something that you're not ready for," Kim announced with a very serious and honest look on her face before she took the bottle of wine from Bonnie and filled her own glass.

"Damn straight…has he left town yet," Bonnie added with a curious look on her face as Tara stopped just as she was about to take a drink and looked back at Bonnie with a confused look on her face.

"I don't think so why," Tara asked with a confused look on her face as she started to grow more and more worried at what she thought that Bonnie was thinking up.

"No reason," Bonnie replied softly with a too innocent smile on her face as she lowered herself down in the water and took a drink.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

3 Hours Later…

"Hey Wade…you sure nobody needs any help," Ron asked with a bored look on his face as he glance away from the screen and over to the Kimmunicator, with Wade at his computer on the screen.

"Sorry Ron, all of the usual crooks are probably taking the holiday off," Wade replied with a relaxed grin on his face as he looked back at Ron while ordering his wizard to rest at the base of a tree.

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing," Zita asked with a confused look on her face as she turned away from her computer screen and shrugged her shoulders.

"I wish Z, until I stopped him Dr. Drakken almost pulled off a plan a few years ago," Ron sighed back at first with a bored look on his face before Zita cut back in.

"Uh…wasn't that the year that you almost got yourself blown up before you escaped in a garbage can," Zita asked back with a sly grin on her face as she propped her chin up in her upturned palm as her elbow was resting on the top of the desk right in front of her keyboard.

"Impact resistant garbage tube…not a garbage can," Ron pointed out with a flustered expression on his face as he tried to minimize the damage to his masculinity.

"But there was garbage inside it," Zita chimed back with an amused smirk on her face as she leaned forward a little bit and winked at him, the warm and soft tropical breeze blowing some of her hair across her face.

"Yes….Zita, there was garbage inside of it," Ron grumbled back with an impatient pout on his face as he shook his head and turned away to look down at Kim, Bonnie, and Tara in the hot tub.

"Garbage can," Zita and Wade agreed with happy smiles on their faces before Ron briefly turned back to scowl at them.

"You're enjoying this aren't you," Ron remarked with an annoyed scowl on his face as he glared back into the screen of the Kimmunicator as it flashed back and forth between Wade and Zita.

"Very much," Zita replied with a relaxed smile on her face as she fiddled with the buttons on the front of her almost see through shirt.

"So then are you going to tell me why you're not going to the reunion tomorrow night," Ron asked with an interested half smirk on his face as he made sure that the Kimmunicator kept the screen on Zita.

"Sorry Ron, my reasons are my own," Zita replied with at first a calm look on her face before it switched to one where it appeared that Ron had struck on a sensitive subject. Then suddenly before Ron could apologize Zita switched her screen off, moments before a soft voice called out.

"Mommy," A little girls voice asked with a tired look on her face as she stopped playing with her doll and looked up at Zita.

"Sorry baby…momma was just talking to an old friend," Zita answered back softly with a guilty look on her face and a shaky voice before she scooped her brown eyed daughter up into her lap. More than anything she wanted to tell her daughter the truth, but she wasn't ready to tell Ron about their daughter.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Psst…Bonnie, I think she's asleep," Kim whispered softly under her breath as she leaned in close to Bonnie, enough to know that Bonnie had consumed more than a fair amount of the bottle of wine herself.

"Really…she didn't finish her glass," Bonnie whispered back with a surprised look on her face before she slid over, grabbed Tara's glass and then drank the rest of it down.

"At least she's not shaking anymore," Kim replied with a warm smile on her face before she drank the rest of her glass of wine and went to refill it.

"We should probably get Ron out here," Bonnie said back with a large yawn as she slid back away from Tara and sidled up next to Kim, so that the two were close enough for the brunette to slip an arm around her shoulders.

"What for," Kim asked with a confused look on her face, stifling a burp that was racing to come out as she turned and looked deeply into Bonnie's eyes.

"To get Tara to her room…because right now I see three of you…that's not a good thing, and I doubt that we'd be able to get Tara there ourselves," Bonnie replied softly with a fake tone of interest in her voice as her other hand slid in between Kim's arm and her body until it snaked around to the middle of her back.

"This is your fault you know," Kim shot back with a fake look of anger on her face as she reached up and brushed some hair off of Bonnie's face.

"Mine…how," Bonnie grumbled back with a shocked and upset scowl on her face that ended up coming out more as an impatient pout before she flicked the knot in the middle of Kim's back that held her bikini top on.

"Because you insisted on getting us drunk, I had a plan to help her, and it didn't involve drinking," Kim replied with a determined and serious look on her face as under the water she ran her right arm up the side of Bonnie's leg until she got to the brunette's bellybutton.

"So what Kimmie, my plan was better," Bonnie declared with a combative scowl on her face as she looked like she was trying to boast about her plan to help Tara.

"Right…and getting so drunk that we can't walk straight is good because," Kim wondered back with a confused look on her face as she brought her hand that had been on Bonnie's bellybutton up and back around the small of her back until she tugged the knot loose in the middle of Bonnie's back.

"Because princess…it means that she'll forget all about this night…leaving us free to…pick up, where we left off…earlier," Bonnie started to whisper back with an impatient smile on her face as she forcefully untied the back of Kim's bikini before she ripped the fabric off of her body.

"Bonnie…what if she wakes up," Kim whispered back harshly with a scared look Tara's way as she started to duck down into the water.

"Then she'll enjoy the show," Bonnie drunkenly snickered back with a devilish grin on her face before she pulled Kim back up and into a kiss that would become the last thing that she'd remember about the night. What she wouldn't remember was the blush that had crept up Tara's face when Kim had accidentally bumped her foot. Tara slowly forced one of her eyes halfway open and immediately shut it again after seeing the scene in front of her. Confusion reigned her mind as sleep overtook her once more.

END OF CHAPTER 11

Author's Notes: The chapter starts out with Kim reacting to seeing Tara there on the front steps the chapter before. She drags Tara into the house and sits her down in the kitchen before getting her a towel and asking what happened. Tara explains that while at work there was a fight outside of the store. She went out to ask them nicely to stop fighting, which is something that Tara would do imho. She'd ask them to please stop fighting rather than with Bonnie who'd simply yell at them and tell them to stop fighting. Tara simply got a little to close and caught a stray elbow as one of the guys was rearing back to throw a punch. After that she stumbled back into the store, bumped into someone and knocked them into one of those like glass door refrigerator's that they keep the flowers in and it was damaged along with the register being fried as there was a vase full of water on the counter that the person knocked over as well. For Tara it was the last straw as she had been in trouble at the flower shop for some time and they fired her after that.

Her boyfriend breaking up with her would really affect Tara as she's a very nice, sweet, and gently young woman who'd take a breakup pretty hard, especially if she really liked the guy. Rather than get in her car and drive and possibly get in a wreck due to her being distraught she instead got in a cab and told him to drive around for awhile. When she got to by Kim, Ron, and Bonnie's house she realized that she wouldn't have enough money to pay the cabbie to take her back home. So she just had him drop her off. She got caught in a rain storm, that would later turn to a snow storm, as she walked up to the house. Bonnie suggests getting Tara some dry clothes and Kim agrees but in that discovers that none or at least very few of her clothes would fit Tara, as she has a figure more similar to Bonnie's than to Kim's, thus also why she has to borrow one of Bonnie's swimsuits to wear in the hot tub.

The bit by the fire is Ron trying to help out while Bonnie tries to help by giving Tara some wine to try and warm her up while at the same time make her forget her night from hell. It doesn't work as Tara is still shaking so Bonnie suggests the hot tub, Ron and Kim don't know if it's such a good idea but Bonnie wins out. After they get in the tub they have some girl talk about Tara's boyfriend and all. Bonnie threatens to beat the guy up for Tara as to me that would be something that Bonnie might do or at least think about doing.

Ron is playing Everlot with Wade and Zita, having some fun while giving Bonnie and Kim time to help Tara. Wade and Zita make jokes about the Christmas mission where Ron stopped Drakken but had to be rescued later on. The episode when they canceled Snowman Hank. Ron asks why Zita isn't coming to the big Middleton Reunion and she, after flirting with him a bit, gets all defensive and shuts her link to Ron and Wade off. The little girl is yes Ron and Zita's daughter, though Ron has absolutely no knowledge of her existence, and neither does really anyone else from Middleton. Zita has kept it a secret from pretty much everyone. Maybe the secret will come out maybe it won't…who knows. And no Ron didn't cheat on Kim when Zita got pregnant, the little girl was conceived before Ron and Kim hooked up when Ron was depressed about Eric and Monique and Zita dragged him to a pool party, there was some drinking…so much so that Ron doesn't even remember sleeping with Zita.

The last bit with Kim and Bonnie is that they think that Tara is asleep, which at the start she is. Kim gets upset that Bonnie intentionally got Tara, and both herself and Kim, drunk. Mostly so that Tara would forget the bad night that she's had. Since they think that Tara is asleep they get a little cozy, maybe a little to cozy and start to make out while taking off each other's tops. Kim unintentionally bumps Tara's foot with her own during the making out and Tara half wakes up, sees Kim and Bonnie making out but is to drunk and to sleepy to really do anything so she just goes back to sleep. Though if she'll remember seeing them make out is the question.

In closing I hope that I haven't gone to far off the deep end with Tara, Zita, or any of the already existing characters. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing this story and as always reviews are greatly appreciated.


	13. Party Problems, Part One

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 12-PARTY PROBLEMS, PART ONE**

Her mind was at war. Her seldom used logical side told her that she couldn't possibly have seen what she thought that she saw the night before. That it must have been a result of her condition coupled with the amount of wine that she had consumed and nothing more. Because that logical side couldn't, for the life of her, figure out why Kim would be kissing Bonnie like that and untying her top. Her naughty side was telling her that something was going on between them and it looked like fun. The logical side though in the end won the war, if only temporarily, when Ron sat a large mug of coffee down on the kitchen table in front of her and had given her that same soft, if not dopey, smile that had captured her heart years earlier. That same logical side dictated that no matter what was going on between Kim and Bonnie that Ron needed to know. Neither one was awake, with only Kim's bedroom door open, and so she felt that this was the perfect time to tell him. Mostly before her resolve completely left her.

"Uh Ron," Tara stammered out softly with a very nervous and scared look on her face as she picked up the mug of coffee with both hands, using Ron's shirt sleeves over her hands to keep from burning herself.

"Yeah Tara," Ron replied with a relaxed smirk on his face as he walked back to the coffee pot and started to pour himself a cup.

"Can I ask you something," Tara questioned with a scared look on her face as she used her mug to hide as much of her face as she could.

"Sure, just as long as you do it before Kim and Bonnie wake up…because after that it's pretty impossible to get a word in edgewise with those two going at it," Ron replied with an at east shrug of his shoulders as he walked back to the table and sat down.

"Okay…well uh, last night you see…I kind of thought I saw, Kim and Bonnie…they were," Tara slowly stammered out with a very scared look on her face as her breaths became short and she tensed up, expecting the worst. When Ron didn't seem to understand what she was saying she set her mug down and gently touched her lips with the ends of her fingers, as if the words were there but she couldn't make herself say them. "They were ki…," Tara continued to try and force out before she flung her gaze away from Ron's face, hunching up her shoulders and dropping her gaze down to the swirls of cream in her coffee, never noticing how deeply Ron blushed just then.

"Kissing," Ron offered up with a slightly confused look on his face before he calmed himself down and looked over at Tara as she lifted her gaze up to his.

"Yeah…I'm sorry I know you don't, this isn't," Tara started to stammer out in a hurry with an almost frantic look of desperation on her face before Ron surprised her and calmly laid his hands over hers.

"You weren't seeing things Tara, they should have been a bit more discreet about it," Ron said softly with an almost comforting tone of voice and a kind smile on his face as he could see Tara trembling a bit and didn't want to scare her any more than she already was.

"Guess the secret's out," Bonnie interjected softly from the kitchen's doorway behind Tara, causing the blonde to almost immediately yelp in shock and very nearly flung her mug of coffee all over the floor.

"Bonnie," Tara exclaimed with a petrified look on her face as she spun around in her chair before Bonnie waved her off.

"Hey…not so loud, and why are the shades open…the light's to bright," Bonnie growled with a pained wince on her face as she held her head with both hands and tried to get to the coffee pot with her eyes closed using her memory of the layout of the kitchen. Once again wearing the silk bathrobe that needed to be pulled down in back whenever she sat down Bonnie looked the part of a woman that had gotten drunk and slept with someone the night before.

"They're open because Tara saw you last night," Ron replied with a slight stutter to his voice as he stood up and met Bonnie halfway on her trek to the coffee pot.

"Last night…what," Bonnie started to mumble out with a confused and impatient look on her face, still with her eyes closed, before flashes of the night before screamed into her mind's eye. Though she hid it well she blushed deeply and looked away from the table, not wanting to see Tara's reaction.

"So it wasn't the wine," Tara exclaimed with the look of someone that is just realizing something huge on her face as she sat almost as still as a stone in her chair and let the idea percolate through her mind a little bit.

"What wasn't the wine, and could ya keep it down a little bit…God I hate hangovers," Kim grumbled with an impatient pout on her face as she slowly walked into the kitchen, using one hand out in front to guide her and the other alternating between holding her head and rubbing her eyes.

"You and Bonnie…last night, in the hot tub," Tara stammered out with a very confused look on her face as she turned and looked up at Kim, with still a bit of her hoping that she had indeed only dreamt it.

"She saw us Kimmie," Bonnie stated back with a hint of satisfaction and relief in her voice as she forced open one eye and looked over at Kim, awaiting her reaction.

"She…oh my," Kim started to ask back with a confused look on her face before she realized the truth and blushed so deeply that her face matched her hair.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

1 Hour Later

"So what are we going to do now," Ron asked with a concerned look on his face as he shut the door to Kim's room behind him. After Kim's face had changed back to normal the three had reluctantly explained it all to an astonished Tara, who to her credit didn't pass or zone out. When they were done Bonnie had taken her by the hand and pulled her into the living room, hoping to head off any questions and clear up any confusion.

"What do you mean, she knows about us and unless she threatens to tell everyone then we do nothing, we trust her to keep her mouth shut," Kim replied with an apprehensive expression on her face as she stripped off her bathrobe and headed for her bathroom.

"It wouldn't be right for us to tell her to lie about it," Ron said back with a worried frown on his face as he walked to the doorway of the bathroom and leaned up against the doorframe, staring at Kim as she took a couple of sniffs and wrinkled up her nose and the smell.

"She doesn't have to lie Ron, she just can't tell anyone that's all," Kim said softly with a forced look of calm on her face as she pulled open the medicine cabinet above her sink.

"We're talking about Tara here remember KP, she's terrible at keeping a secret, even if she swore not to tell anyone she'd blurt it out at the worst possible moment," Ron replied with a concerned look on his face as he leaned in and grabbed the bottle of aspirin out of the cabinet and handed it to Kim, as she was fumbling around in it, still battling her hangover.

"I know but…what else can we do," Kim groaned back with a defeated sigh before she smiled her thanks to Ron for getting the aspirin for her.

"Well," Ron offered up with an optimistic look on his face before he shut Kim's bathroom door behind him, stripped off his own clothes, and then picked her up and carried her into the shower.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Are you sure about this," Tara mumbled out with an unconvinced look on her face as she sat, with her hands crossed on her lap, on Bonnie's bed while Kim helped Bonnie slither into her dress.. Kim had chosen a dark emerald dress that while still hugging her body tightly left enough to the imagination. Bonnie's dress on the other hand looked almost to be form fitting. Going strapless she had chosen a very dark navy dress where the back plunged down almost to far. The slit up the side went almost to high and more than once Tara had caught herself staring, eternally hopeful at that moment that she was the only one that had noticed.

"For the hundredth time yes Tara, everything's going to work out fine, you can borrow one of my dresses for tonight and then tomorrow Kim will help you find a new job…right Kimmie," Bonnie replied with at first an exasperated sigh as she sorted through her dresses, looking for one that would look good on Tara.

"Sure I uh…wait what," Kim stammered out with a lost in thought look on her face as she started to agree before she fully realized what Bonnie had promised Tara.

"Really…thanks Kim, I don't know how I could ever repay you," Tara exclaimed with a very relieved and excited smile on her face as she stood up and beamed at Kim.

"I'll think of something," Kim slowly said with a nervous and anxious look on her face before Bonnie snickered to her.

"I can think of a few ways," Bonnie snickered out softly under her breath to Kim with a randy grin on her face as she leaned over and rubbed up against Kim just right.

"Bonnie," Kim groaned with a scared and annoyed scowl on her face before she grabbed Tara and headed out of the room.

"Was it something I said," Bonnie asked softly with a completely innocent look on her face before she couldn't help but break into a sneaky smile.

"Isn't it always," Ron replied softly after several minutes as he leaned into the room and was soon entranced by the sight of Bonnie.

"I wasn't trying to make her mad, I was just joking around," Bonnie pouted back with an unhappy frown on her face before Ron walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"I know you weren't Bonnie," Ron whispered back softly with a supportive look in his eyes as he reached a hand up and ran it through her hair, smoothing some of it back before continuing. "But you did…Kim's got a lot on her mind, it took a lot for her to tell her mother and we had to tell Tara just like that…besides which that little tidbit that you told us about her having a crush on Kim and I years ago probably has Kim thinking," Ron added with a thoughtful look on his face after leaning in and kissing Bonnie softly.

"That Tara wants to…or she wants to," Bonnie stammered out with a confused look on her face before she shook her head in an odd attempt to shake the ideas that were bouncing around in her brain.

"I don't think so Bon-Bon, I think it's just that Kim hopes that Tara's forgotten all about us and moved on to having a crush on someone else," Ron joked back with a slightly amused smirk on his face as he held Bonnie close.

"And if she hasn't what then…she gets the open bedroom," Bonnie wondered aloud with a concerned look on her face as she jutted out her lower lip into a pout and gazed off to the side.

"You'd like that wouldn't you," Ron asked back with a sly grin on his face as he reached up and put his hand under Bonnie's chin before he turned her head back until they were looking straight into each other eyes again.

"The more the merrier right…okay…I'm kidding, but can you honestly say that the thought hasn't crossed your mind," Bonnie joked back with an overly humorous grin on her face at first before she resumed pouting when Ron scowled down at her.

"Look, after tonight we'll help Tara find a new job and that'll be the end of it…it's not like she doesn't have her own apartment or anything," Ron replied with a solemn look in his eyes before he began to gently rub Bonnie's cheek with his thumb, earning a smile from her for his efforts.

"True, but for all we know she could be a few months behind on the rent and about to be evicted, besides…didn't you used to have a thing for her…before you fell for our favorite redhead," Bonnie remarked with a slightly daring glint in her eyes as she ran her hands up Ron's side and tickled his ribs through his shirt.

"Yes, but that was a long time ago, she just broke up with her boyfriend and it wouldn't be right," Ron started to say with an unsure look on his face before Bonnie pulled her hands up in between them and placed a finger on his lips.

"Correction…he broke up with her, she's hurting…she's vulnerable," Bonnie whispered softly with an imposing smile on her face before she leaned in closer to him and kissed him.

"Exactly why it would be a bad idea Bonnie, as fun as it sounds," Ron started to say with a nervous look on his face before Kim and Tara reappeared in the doorway, with Tara dressed only in her borrowed underwear and Kim hurriedly zipping up her dress.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Party

"Josh…Jill, you guys having fun," Ron asked with a relaxed smile on his face as he walked into the club and was waved over by Josh.

"Sure…hey Kim, nice dress," Jill replied with a bored look on her face before she brightened up as she turned to Kim.

"Oh…this old thing," Kim blushed back with an embarrassed look on her face before the two women walked away and were soon lost in gossip.

"Want a beer or somethin," Josh asked with a relaxed look on his face as he grabbed a bottle of beer from behind the bar, just as across the club a triumphant looking Bonnie and a nervous looking Tara entered the club. Just like days gone by everyone turned their heads to behold Bonnie, and she drank it all in.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Ron finally said back with a happy smile on his face as he saw Tara's nerves lessen and Bonnie look like she was having fun instead of lording over everyone.

"I thought Tara wasn't coming," Josh said with a surprised look on his face as he turned back to Ron and handed him a beer.

"She wasn't, but you know Bonnie…when she puts her mind to do something," Ron started to say with a bored sigh before he took a drink and Josh finished the thought for him.

"It gets done," Josh finished up with a sly grin on his face before he and Ron shared a quick laugh.

"What's so funny," Jill asked with a confused look on her face as she and Kim walked back over to where Ron and Josh were standing by the bar.

"Nothin…just having a little fun at Bonnie's expense," Ron replied with a relaxed shrug of his shoulders before he winked over to Kim to tell her that the joke wasn't anything hurtful.

"Ah come on that's to easy," Jill remarked back with an amused grin on her face before she took Josh's beer from him and took a drink.

"To true, just don't ever let her hear you say that…please," Kim begged with a pleading look on her face as she leaned lightly up against Jill, who gave her an odd look at the close physical contact.

"Yeah, or else she won't stop arguing with you until you take it back," Ron snapped out with a skittish and nervous smile on his face as he jumped over and pulled Kim away from Jill with an arm around her waist.

"I'll…remember that," Jill stammered out with an awkward look on her face before Ron smiled back at them and lead Kim away.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Ron…when did you get here," Monique exclaimed with a very excited smile on her face as she hurried out from around behind the bar before she pulled him into a very tight hug.

"A few minutes ago…you seem uh…happy," Ron replied with a confused look on his face as Monique released him from her hug, but kept her hands on his shoulders.

"I would be if more people were dancing…and have you seen the beer stocks, hardly anybody is drinking," Monique said back with an exasperated sigh as she shook her head in dismay before lightly grinning back up at Ron, as she leaned her left hip up against the inside of his right leg.

"Uh…um," Ron stammered out with a bewildered look on his face as he tried to form coherent thoughts without looking Monique in the eye or taking into account how she was rubbing her thigh up against him.

"Is Kim here to, I haven't see her," Monique asked with only a slightly curious look on her face as she pressed herself fully up against Ron, making sure that he'd notice how low her dress was cut on top.

"She's…uh, she's over there talking with Brick," Ron finally answered back with a stutter to his voice as he tired, unsuccessfully, to keep his hands from straying to Monique's hips, as at the moment his body was directing his actions instead of his brain.

"Oh God…don't let him see me, he's been following me around like a whipped puppy for the last couple of weeks, can't he take a hint," Monique grumbled back with an impatient pout on her face as she spun Ron around so that his back was to Brick, allowing her to still watch and see if anyone looked their way.

"He likes you…you know that right," Ron pointed out with a nervous look on his face as he managed to take a step back away from Monique, though he could see the scowl forming on her face and her hands sliding to her hips as he did so.

"Of course, but you see there's only one little problem with that…I don't like him back, I love someone else," Monique replied at first with an unhappy pout on her face before she grabbed Ron by the front of his belt and pulled him back up against her, staring deeply into his eyes, fire fully alit in her eyes, and a smile etched firmly upon her face. As Ron frantically tried to think of something to do the scent of beer on Monique's breath did little to calm him.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

For the life of her she wished that she didn't have to be taking this trip. He had only died a few days before. But she knew that he could not be properly laid to rest without a successful completion of this trip. She knew that the one that she loved needed to be there to see the master off to the afterlife. She only hoped that she could find him alone, explain the situation to him, and leave again without causing too much of an interruption to his life. The school that she had called home for so many years now felt lifeless. If she had a choice she'd never go back, but the man that she had loved like a father deserved a proper burial. After that though well, her mind hadn't thought that far ahead. She smiled softly back at the stewardess before buckling her seatbelt and preparing for the landing at the airport in Middleton.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Tara had to admit that she was actually having fun. She hadn't intended to even come close to the club for the night of the party. But after her night from hell and Kim and Bonnie practically forcing her to come she was glad that she had listened to them and ventured out. She had seen some of her old friends, ones that she had palled around with whenever Bonnie had been in a snit. But then, almost as soon as it had started it all went south.

"Tara…where, what are you doing back there," Bonnie started to wonder aloud with a serious look on her face as she glanced once around the club before she saw Tara hiding behind a stack of speakers in a dark corner.

"Go away," Tara cried out with a panicked tone to her voice before Bonnie turned her around and was saddened to see tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong…did someone," Bonnie started to say with a worried look on her face as she laid a hand on Tara's bare shoulder before she glared back out at the crowd.

"He…he's here, he said that he got a new job…but he's here…with someone," Tara stammered out softly with an overwhelmed expression on her face before she buried her face into Bonnie's shoulder, thankful at the feeling of Bonnie wrapping both arms supportively around her.

"Who's here Tara," Bonnie asked softly, now with a very worried look on her face, as she held Tara close and tried to soothe her tears.

"My ex…he lied to me," Tara blurted out with a heartbroken look on her face as she lifted her head up off of Bonnie's shoulder long enough to speak before putting it back.

"That son of a bitch…nobody messes with my girl, you stay here Tara…I'm going to have a little talk with that," Bonnie growled with an incensed scowl on her face as she unwrapped her arms from around Tara and then gave her a kiss on the forehead before she started to head off, her hands clenched tightly into fists.

"No…don't," Tara pleaded with a scared look on her face as she grabbed a hold of Bonnie by the arm and pulled her back.

"What…why, he hurt you Tara, he lied to you, he deserves to get his ass kicked," Bonnie grumbled back with a confused and angry scowl on her face as she turned back to Tara, laying her free hand on the side of Tara's face, hoping to calm her down.

"Who deserves to get their ass kicked," Kim asked with an unsure frown on her face as she spotted Bonnie and Tara and ducked back behind the stack of speakers.

"Tara's two faced ex, he lied to her Kim…he's here with some slut, we can't let him get away with this," Bonnie answered with an exasperated tone of voice as she continued to try to calm Tara down while keeping her anger up.

"Okay…agreed, but how…we can't just walk up and attack him," Kim said softly with a serious look on her face as she slowly nodded her head and looked sympathetically at Tara, the concern clearly evident on her face.

"Says who," Bonnie snapped back with a very determined and serious look on her face as she stared straight over Kim's shoulder and tried to burn a hole through Tara's ex's forehead with her gaze.

"Says me…if anyone's going to beat him up it's going to be me," Ron announced with an angry scowl on his face as he poked himself in the chest with his thumb.

"But," Bonnie began to argue with an impatient pout on her face as she glared back at Ron, hoping that he'd simply change his mind and agree that they'd all beat him up.

"No Bonnie, you two take Tara back to Monique's office and calm down…while we go have a talk with the scumbag," Ron replied with a confidant look on his face as he laid one hand on Kim's shoulder and the other on Bonnie's shoulder.

"Uh huh yeah," Rufus chirped in with an agreeing nodding of his head as he balled his little paws up into fists, set his brow, and looked ready to fight.

"Okay…just don't hurt him to badly," Kim remarked with an anxious expression on her face before she leaned in, gave Ron a kiss on the cheek, and then helped Bonnie direct Tara towards Monique's office. Bonnie lightly glared at Ron as she passed, but after getting a little ways away the scowl went away and was replaced by a proud smile, thinking with pride of what Ron was about to do. She was glad that she had one of the good guys.

END OF CHAPTER 12

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with breakfast in the house after the night where Tara saw Kim and Bonnie kissing. Her first thought is that it was all a dream, helped along by all of the wine that she drank. She tells Ron about seeing them kiss as to her she still cares for Ron and doesn't want to see him hurt. He surprises her by admitting that he knows about Kim and Bonnie. Bonnie comes in first, wearing that same bathrobe that she was wearing several chapters back. The same one that would make her have to pull it down in back if she wanted to sit down on something cold. Before Bonnie can explain Kim comes in and gets embarrassed. After that Ron pulls Kim aside and Bonnie pulls Tara aside. While trying to calm Kim down she gets ready to take a shower and Ron takes the opportunity to push her mind to other things, with the two having some fun in the shower together while Bonnie is talking to Tara.

The next part is about Tara, Kim, and Bonnie trying to figure out what dress that Tara should wear to the party. Tara at first still isn't sure that she should go but both Bonnie and Kim don't give her the option of not going. They convince her to go before Bonnie gets a little randy and Kim takes Tara away down the hall and Ron comes in. Ron tries to keep the situation from exploding by talking Bonnie down from her rant. He does a good enough job that soon the two are off in their own little world. Before anything really big happens though Kim and Tara come back, though with Kim zipping her dress back up and Tara only in her underwear…hmm.

At the party Kim and Ron run into Josh and his girlfriend Jill, Jill and Kim go off to talk leaving Ron and Josh to shoot the breeze. The joke around a bit and see Bonnie and Tara come in together, just like they would back in high school. Ron and Kim came in together so as to not raise suspicion. Kim and Jill interrupt Ron and Josh's jokes and Kim gets a little friendly with Jill. Jill isn't sure what to make of it but Ron pulls Kim away before anything happens that couldn't be explained away by the excuse of that she'd had a little too much to drink.

Monique is about to hit meltdown when she runs into Ron. Some people are dancing but not enough are drinking, she ordered a lot of beer for the night and will lose money if she doesn't sell it all. Ron tries to both cheer her up and calm her down, but she surprises him by hitting on him…hard. He can smell the alcohol on her breath, no she's not fully drunk but drunk enough to get that buzz where she can go from feeling terrible one moment to great the next. When he realizes where things are headed Ron tries to direct her attention elsewhere by telling her that Brick likes her. Monique replies that she knows that Brick likes her but that she doesn't like him back. Instead she loves Ron and could really care less about Brick. It might sound a bit out of character for Monique but remember she's a woman that speaks her mind, even if it's not always something that we want to hear. Just as he's about to leave she grabs the front of his pants, basically up at his waist as she slides her fingers in between his shirt and his pants, keeping her thumb outside, and pulls him close.

The bit with the no dialogue and the lady on the plane is about what is to come in future chapters. It shouldn't be hard to figure out who it is though she's not coming for something good. Finding Ron is her first main goal.

At the end Bonnie finds Tara hiding behind a stack of speakers in a dark corner of the club. It takes a little bit for her to figure out what's wrong as Tara is a wreck. She finds out that Tara's ex boyfriend, the one that broke up with her because she wouldn't sleep with him and he was moving to New York, lied to her and came to the party. He walked in with one of their old classmates and didn't look upset at all. Of course Bonnie instantly goes into kill mode and wants to beat the hell out of him. Tara tries to hold her back as Bonnie tries to convince Tara to let her go. Kim shows up in the nick of time and after finding out what's going on is about to suggest that they should beat the guy up Ron shows up and says that he'll be the one to confront the guy while Bonnie and Kim take Tara to the quietest place that he can think of, Monique's office to try and calm Tara down. Rufus agrees and he's ready to fight to. Bonnie glares at Ron as she leaves but she's more mad that she isn't going to help beat the guy up then actually mad at Ron, as after she's a little ways away she smiles and finds herself proud of Ron. In closing I hope that you liked this chapter, that I didn't write anybody to out of character, and that as always reviews are greatly appreciated. I'll go now…………………………..


	14. Party Problems, Part Two

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 13-PARTY PROBLEMS, PART TWO**

Ron wasn't quite one hundred percent exactly sure what he was going to say to Tara's ex but he knew that he couldn't screw it up, they were counting on him. His tie still smelled a bit like alcohol thanks to Monique. While she hadn't been drunk he could tell that she had been drinking before the party, probably in an attempt to calm her overly frayed nerves. Kim had looked ready to fight at the sight of the teary eyed blonde but Bonnie had been ready to rip out the guys ribs and play them like a xylophone. His reaction had been to be very upset that anyone was causing Tara that much pain. He had come up with the idea for him to talk to her ex mostly to keep Bonnie and Kim from doing something that they'd regret later on. Of course he hadn't thought through it enough to think that he might do the very same thing as them but at the time it had sounded good. And the ghost of a smile that he had seen on Bonnie's face moments after she had passed him lead him to believe that he had done the right thing.

"Hey Mike," Ron said aloud with a relaxed smile on his face as he slowly walked up to Tara's ex boyfriend.

"Hay is for horses…what do you want," Mike replied with an uninterested scowl on his face as beside him Ron caught sight of a familiar looking blonde. She didn't look his way but seemed to be more than a bit nervous.

"You hurt a friend of mine, you lied to her…you said that you were going to New York, but then you show up here with some floozy and," Ron started to reply with a combative tone to his voice before the blonde snapped her head up at the word floozy and interrupted.

"Hey now," The blonde woman started to snap with an angry scowl on her face before she locked gazes with Ron and suddenly gasped.

"Wait…do I know you," Ron stammered out with a confused look on his face as he unclenched his fists and turned to the woman, ignoring Mike for the moment.

"Huh…oh uh no, you probably don't remember me I," The blonde started to mumble back in reply with an oddly scratchy voice before she quickly turned away as Mike shot his angry gaze her way.

"That's enough, I didn't even want to come here and now," Mike started to growl with an unhappy scowl on his face as he made a move to grab the woman's arm. He was just about to make skin-to-skin contact when Rufus slid down Ron's arm like Tarzan in the jungle and vaulted over onto her hand. Surprisingly rather than scream at the shock of seeing a naked mole rat leap onto her hand the woman just stood there with a surprised look on her face. For his part Rufus shot his best scowl up at Mike as he karate chopped his hand away whenever he came close.

"Good one buddy," Ron declared with a proud smile on his face before Mike whirled back around on him. "Tara's my friend and you shouldn't have lied to her, if you wanted to break up with her you could have done it in a nicer way…and then to add insult to injury to show up here like this…when she's here to," Ron added with an impatient expression on his face as he glared across at Mike before he sensed something.

"Ron look," The blonde woman started to shout with a surprised and scared look on her face before the punch came, catching Ron just enough off guard to strike him across the face. Ron stumbled backwards a few steps from the force of the punch but stayed on his feet. Anger instantly flared up within him but he had more pressing matters to attend to as he could see that Mike was headed his way.

"No buddy…I got this," Ron started to say with a serious look on his face and a hand held out towards Rufus, who looked more than ready to take Mike on all by himself, before another punch connected with Ron's stomach, doubling him over.

"You shouldn't have done that," Ron gasped back with an eerily calm tone to his voice as he clamped one hand over his hurting stomach while with the other he started to raise his index finger. But just as Mike started to relax Ron instead lifted up his middle finger.

"What," Mike blurted out with a very surprised and confused look on his face before Ron looked up, crackling with blue energy, and a daring grin on his face.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Do you think Ron's okay," Tara asked with a timid look of fear on her face as Kim handed her a glass of water.

"So not the drama Tara, of course he's okay," Kim replied with a relaxed smile on her face before she glanced up at Bonnie with a nervous look in her eyes.

"He's probably kicking Mike's ass six ways to Sunday right now, you'll see," Bonnie added with an overly chipper tone to her voice as she tried not to make a scene of checking her watch and frowning at how long it was taking Ron in her opinion.

"Are you sure," Tara asked softly with a very worried look on her face as she looked up at Kim through her bangs before she took a drink.

"Ron can handle this Tara, look…do you really think that I would have let him handle this if I didn't think that he was up to it," Kim replied with a warm smile on her face as she pulled up a chair and sat down beside Tara, taking her hands into her own after Tara had set the glass down on a desk nearby.

"Well no…but Mike," Tara started to say back with a scared look on her face before she was interrupted when the office door opened wide.

"Ron…Penny," Bonnie said with a hopeful tone to her voice as she turned around and took a step towards the door before stopping.

"Yeah…hey Kim…Tara, uh you guys should come out here, it's getting ugly," Penny said with a nervous look on her face as she ducked her head into the office and tried not to look guilty.

"Shit," Bonnie cursed out loudly with an angry scowl on her face before she stormed out of the office, hands already balling up into fists.

"Oh no," Tara exclaimed with a very worried look on her face before she started to stand up, only to be stopped by Kim with a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy Tara, stay here and I'll be right back, I'm sure everything will be fine," Kim said softly with a hopefully comforting tone to her voice and smile on her face before she stood up and hurried out of the office, sending a quick smile Penny's way on her way out.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kim would later be thankful that the party was happening in one section of the club while the altercation between Ron and Mike was happening in another. By the time that she rounded the corner and took it all in she wasn't quite sure whether or not to scream at Ron or laugh. Seemingly every custodial implement, from the bathroom's plunger and mop bucket to the spoiled jug of milk had been used as a weapon. Part of the room looked like their had been a major food fight, and what wasn't on the walls was on Mike. Having worn a reasonably nice suit to the party it was now terribly caked in rotten milk, spoiled eggs, and guacamole. Through all of that Kim could see that Mike was sporting a busted lip and a sore hip. She almost started to laugh at that sight but her heart launched itself into her throat when she looked at Ron, positioned behind the bar, encased in a field of crackling blue energy, with Rufus standing on top of it heaving rotten egg after rotten egg at Mike. It wasn't his choice of weapons that unnerved her. Instead it was the blood running down the side of his face and the fact that every so often he'd wince and hold his side.

"Ron," Bonnie, who unlike Kim hadn't thought everything all of the way through, exclaimed with a confused and angry scowl on her face as she stormed into the room, just barely missing getting a pie in the face that was being thrown at Mike, who was busy trying to get back up to his feet.

"Ya like that…hey…take some of this," Ron shouted with a daring grin on his face as he opened up another carton of expired eggs and handed a couple to Rufus before throwing a few himself.

"Ron…what's going on here," Kim demanded with a very impatient scowl on her face, that did well to hide the fear in her eyes, as she darted around the flying food before she slid across the top of the bar and set her feet down right beside Ron.

"Hey KP, can't talk now, gotta teach this jerk a lesson for cheating on Tara," Ron replied with an almost bored shrug of his shoulders before he threw the remaining eggs in the carton at Mike and then lobbed the empty box at him.

"Wait…he cheated on her," Bonnie scoffed back with a look of angry surprise on her face as Mike got back up to his feet and grabbed the broken off leg of one of the tables and started to charge towards the bar.

"You bastard," Mike growled with a furious sneer on his face as he rushed forward and raised the table leg above his head, fully ready to strike. Bonnie immediately hurried to intervene, flinging a table away from her as she raced forward.

"Shouldn't that be my line," Kim remarked with a very dark grin on her face before she grabbed Rufus and jumped back, just as Mike brought the table leg crashing down on the bar.

"Stay out of this bitch," Mike snapped back with a seething sneer on his face as he tightened his grip on the table leg and looked ready to climb up and over the bar to get at Kim and Ron.

"What did you call her," Ron asked with a very deadly serious look on his face as he stood up to his full height and clenched his fists tightly at his sides.

"A bitch…which is exactly what she," Mike started to shout back with a vindictive grin on his face before Bonnie snapped, grabbing him by the back of his hair and dragging him down off of the bar.

"Don't you ever…say that…about her…again," Bonnie shouted with a very angry scowl on her face in between punches of her own and ducking out of the way of Mike's swings with the table leg before she flung him away back towards the doorway that led to the dance floor.

"Fucking bitch…I'll teach you to," Mike started to joke back with a sinisterly grim smile on his face before he stopped suddenly when he was tapped on the shoulder from behind. He turned around quickly only to be met by Penny's knee being driven straight up into his groin, followed up closely thereafter by a punch straight to the jaw from Tara.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

1 Hour Later

"Ow," Tara choked out through a pained and hurt look on her face as she was biting her bottom lip while Penny was scooping cubes of ice out of the cooler and into a small towel to be put on Tara's already bruising hand.

"Almost there Tara, just wait a couple more," Penny said back with an anxious smile on her face before she finished scooping out the ice and wrapped the ice up in the towel before laying it across Tara's knuckles.

"Ow…thanks Penny," Tara stammered out with a pained look on her face as she adjusted to the cold against her bruised skin.

"It's the least I could do after being dumb enough to believe that jerks lies," Penny said back with a self loathing expression on her face as her shoulders slumped a bit and she stared down at the floor.

"Don't beat yourself up over it Penny, you didn't know," Ron interjected with a serious look on his face before hissing in discomfort as Bonnie's hand found his sore rib as she had slid her hands underneath his dress shirt through the front.

"No…you just let Mike beat you up instead," Kim stated with a very worried and slightly angry scowl on her face as she sat down beside Ron and began to dab the blood off of the side of his face.

"Hey…I didn't…let him, right before he threw the first punch I thought I sensed something, next thing I know his fist is meeting my face, ow," Ron stammered out softly at first with a guilty and embarrassed look on his face before his countenance grew concerned as he remembered the odd feeling that he had right before Mike had thrown his first punch. He stopped speaking suddenly when Kim dabbed at the cut above his eye with the washcloth.

"Sorry," Kim apologized softly with a guilty look in her eyes as she pulled the washcloth back and passed Bonnie a nervous look.

"What do you mean…you sensed something, like that he was pissed at you or," Bonnie started to ask with a confused look on her face, while pulling her hand back out from underneath Ron's shirt, before she began to trace circles on his back with her other hand that she had laid out flat.

"I don't know it was weird, it was almost as if I knew that he was going to punch me," Ron replied with a very deep in thought and far off look in his eyes as he stared off into space.

"Weird," Kim mumbled out softly with a very surprised and confused look on her face as she tried to figure it all out.

"Wickedly weird, you sure you're okay Ron," Bonnie added with a lost look of confusion on her face before she laid her head on Ron's shoulder, at that moment not caring if anyone saw her.

"Yeah Bon-Bon, I'm fine…mostly," Ron said back softly with a tired look on his face before Penny looked up and over at them with a confused look on her face.

"What was that," Penney asked with a curious look on her face as she knew that she had heard something that didn't sound quite right but wasn't exactly sure what it was.

"N…nothing, he just said that he was okay," Bonnie hurriedly blurted out with an awkward look on her face as she pulled her head back up off of his shoulder and tried to stay calm.

"Right…you okay to Tara," Penny said slowly at first with an unconvinced look on her face before she turned back to Tara and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah…I think so," Tara started to say back with a meager smile on her face before Penny walked out from behind the bar.

"Good…now if you'll excuse me I have to go kill a friend of mine for setting me up with Mike in the first place," Penny said with a very darkly determined expression on her face, as she waved goodbye to Tara, Ron, Bonnie, and Kim, before leaving the room.

"Bye…good she's gone, Ron…are you sure that you're okay," Bonnie said with an awkward half smile on her face until Penny had left the room. The second that she left she turned back to Ron and hugged him tightly.

"Pretty much…just don't expect me to go one on one with Shego for a little while," Ron remarked back with an air of confidence about him and a proud smile on his face before Kim chuckled.

"Since when have you ever gone one on one with Shego," Kim asked with a kidding scowl on her face as she went back to cleaning Ron's cut.

"Well there was that one time…no…that was Duff Killigan, I know that I did," Ron started to say with a very deep in thought look on his face before he blushed a bit as he couldn't remember a time when he faced Shego one on one.

"I believe you Ron, you know Kim…maybe we should just go, Mike's God knows where in that taxi, someone should take a look at Tara's hand to make sure that nothing's broken and Ron," Bonnie said softly with a supportive smile on her face as she leaned back in up against Ron and looked over at Tara with a concerned look on her face.

"The Ronster is ready to go, just patch me up and I'll be ready to hit the floor," Ron announced proudly as he stood up and lightly pounded on his chest with a closed fist before Tara spoke up.

"Hopefully not literally," Tara offered up with a forced smile on her face before Rufus scrambled up onto her shoulder and nodded his small head in agreement.

"Easy Ron, at least let me go and get the first aid kit, you don't want that cut to get infected do you," Kim added with a serious look of impatience on her face as she stood up beside Ron and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Fine Kimmie, you do that while I help Ron to the bathroom, he needs to wash up," Bonnie said with a calm smile on her face as she stood up before she looped her arm around Ron's and the two started to head off towards the nearest bathroom.

"But," Kim started to argue back with an annoyed scowl on her face before she was interrupted by Monique who walked into the room and freaked out.

"Kim," Monique shouted with a totally shocked look on her face as she took in the aftermath of the fight, both the physical destruction of a couple of tables and the smell.

"Not good," Kim mumbled out sadly under her breath as her shoulders slumped forward a bit and Tara hunkered down, almost hoping that if she got low enough that Monique wouldn't see her.

END OF CHAPTER 13

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron going to confront Mike about how he treated Tara. Ron runs into an old friend, Penny-a girl that during the episode in which Ron and Kim were hit with a truth ray he told her that she had very beautiful eyes and she seemed interested but after the effects of the ray wore off he screwed it up and got tongue tied while trying to talk to her. Penny is bringing Mike to the party with no knowledge of the fact that he had also been dating Tara. Ron and Mike start to exchange words and start the fight, with Ron sensing something just before Mike threw his first punch. It's not a full premonition that Ron got but more of an intent on Mike's part. Ron gets beaten up a little bit before as that part of the chapter closes he and Rufus start to fight back.

The next part has Kim and Bonnie trying to calm Tara down further and reassure her that Ron knows what he's doing and that he'll take care of Mike. At times they seem to be more trying to convince themselves that he'll be okay than making Tara think that. Then Penny shows up and tells them to hurry. Kim and Bonnie rush out, fearing the worst. They run into the room where the fight is taking place to find Ron and Rufus behind the bar throwing anything and everything that they can at Mike as he gets angrier by the second. Mike has a split lip and a few other injuries but at the moment they aren't slowing him down much. Ron is favoring his ribs and has of course the cut over his eye that's bleeding. I could have had Ron just kick Mike's butt but then that would have been to easy and give Mike a recourse to sue Ron or press charges or something like that, this way that won't happen and with Ron and Rufus using food and weapons like that it just seemed like them to me.

After Kim and Bonnie come in Bonnie just sees Ron in trouble and rushes to help while Kim takes a second to survey the area and get the big picture. When she does she also goes to Ron's defense, just in time for Mike to get a weapon, call her a bitch, and charge. Bonnie reacts in her usual fashion, getting pissed off at Mike for calling Kim a bitch and attacking him. The Penny and Tara team up at the end was just a way to end the fight without going overboard.

Then comes the aftermath with Mike having left in a taxi that Kim and Bonnie shoved him into before coming back inside to check on Ron. Penny got some ice and put it in a towel to put on Tara's hand that was beginning to show a bruise or two after she hit Mike. Penny apologizes to Tara for going out with Mike while Kim and Bonnie try to get Ron to tell them what happened and make sure that he's okay. He tries to reassure them that he's fine but Kim isn't so sure. Bonnie checks his ribs as she saw him favoring them earlier. Ron wants to just put the whole mess behind them and get back to the party, something that on the surface Bonnie wants to do as well, though she has some reservations. All while Kim wants to get Ron patched up first and possibly make sure that Tara didn't break her hand. Then just as Ron and Bonnie are leaving to get him cleaned up Monique comes in and freaks over the condition of the room after the fight. As her norm Tara tries to get small and not get noticed while Kim just pouts about her circumstances.

In the end thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing my story. The other ladies will be back soon. I hope that I didn't get to far off any of the characters this chapter either. As for questions, I've always wondered exactly what nationality Bonnie is supposed to be. Obviously she's not completely white but I don't see her as black either, she's somewhere in the middle, possibly a Latina. That and anyone know the names of the other cheerleaders, I can only remember Liz and Marcella, though I think that they added and dropped supporting characters for specific episodes rather than have consistent characters, kind of like Penny, unless I missed her in other episodes.

Anyway thanks again to everyone, as always reviews are appreciated and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.


	15. Time Flies When You're Having Fun

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 14-TIME FLIES WHEN YOU'RE HAVING FUN**

Two Hours Later

Beads of sweat glistened all across the surface of her skin. Her dress was sticking tightly to her but she didn't care. Had she cared to check she guessed that she probably didn't smell to great either. Though dancing like a maniac into the wee hours of the morning can do that to a person, even a person like Bonnie. More than anything she wanted to strip her dress off and relieve herself of the sticky thing. After making sure that Ron and Tara were alright, or at least enough for the time being, the quartet had returned to the party with Ron having to endure numerous questions from Brick and Josh. Both had wanted to know why he hadn't asked for their help. Ron did his best to explain it all away and by the time that the two left the party, Josh with Jill to drunk to drive and Brick being told by Monique to go home as he could help her clean up the next, there were few left in the club. Looking as if she were about ready to pass out Monique had excused herself and gotten as far as her small bedroom next to her office before she passed out on her bed. Kim had made sure that she was alright a few minutes later and shut the lights off before returning to the party.

"Having fun," Bonnie asked with an invigorated smile on her face as she shouted it out over the music. After everyone had left they had turned the music up and shut off or dimmed most of the lights, leaving the only lights on being the strobe lights and a few by the bar. The temperature in the club was still very high and so by the time of her question everyone still in the club was drenched in sweat. But none of them cared much about it at the moment.

"Yeah," Ron shot back with a happy grin on his face as he continued to dance to the music, for once not caring if anyone thought that he looked weird doing it.

"Good…now that we're alone," Bonnie snickered back with an eager smile on her face as the light reflected more than one emotion in her eyes as she moved across the dance floor until she was pressed snugly up against Ron.

"What did you have in mind exactly," Ron joked back with a curious smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around her waist, letting his fingertips tickle the top of her butt, while glancing over at Kim and Tara sitting over by the bar, both looking about the same as Bonnie. Both were deep in conversation and when he looked again he saw one of Kim's hands laying on Tara's hip and the other slowing running up and down Tara's arm.

"Well…since it's just us now," Bonnie whispered softly into Ron's ear as she wrapped her arms around him and used that to pull herself up so that she could get to his ear. Ron couldn't help but grin wickedly as Bonnie continued to whisper into his ear. When she was done she pulled back and looked up at him, an eyebrow cocked up with an expectant smile on her face.

"You have a dirty mind you know that," Ron snickered back with a laugh of content disbelief as he shook his head before she got him to look back down at her.

"So," Bonnie asked with a now impatient pout on her face as she bit her bottom lip and tried to look as irresistible as possible.

"Just making sure," Ron joked back with a happy grin on his face as his fingers tickled up her back until they got to the top of her dress. With Bonnie's grin ever-growing larger Ron undid the small zipper and with some effort pulled her dress off, finally tossing it back over his shoulder.

"Ron," Kim exclaimed loudly from her position by the bar when she saw Ron and Bonnie dancing together with Bonnie only in her underwear.

"Forget it Kim…she won't listen to you anyway, not when she gets like this…I should know…I've tried hundreds of times," Tara meekly stated with a shrug of defeat as she leaned in closer to Kim and smiled, brushing back a few locks of crimson back off of Kim's face before Kim spoke.

"But what if someone, surely she can't," Kim stammered out with a look of disbelief on her face as she couldn't quite figure out exactly how she felt about Bonnie dancing with Ron in her underwear.

"We've all seen her naked right…after all, Bonnie's not exactly shy," Tara said back softly at first with an almost nervous frown on her face before she smiled at the end, leaning forward towards Kim a little bit more until their noses were almost touching.

"Yeah but," Kim started to say back with a still unsure look on her face before she caught a glimpse of the look in Tara's eyes. Throwing caution to the wind, or it might have been the booze; she tilted her head to one side and kissed Tara.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Several Hours Later

Tara didn't know exactly where she was or what time it was when something woke her up. She squinted her eyes open as slits, but only after many trials and errors as she had a splitting headache at the moment, before she realized what it was that she heard. Someone was ringing the doorbell. It was then that she realized where she was. She was in Ron's bed, laying on top of him in fact. Kim and Bonnie were laying on either side of him with their heads nestled into the crook of his neck on both sides. When Tara started to get up she let out a little squeak as she fully realized that she didn't have anything on. A strong blush crept up her face as she slowly slid off of Ron and fumbled for her clothes. She had just grabbed what she guessed was a pair of Ron's sweatpants when the incessant ringing of the doorbell was noticed by the others still in the bed.

"Ow…stop ringing," Bonnie grumbled out loudly with an annoyed frown on her face with her eyes closed as she tried not to wake up.

"It's the doorbell," Kim equally tired and eyes closed replied with an unhappy scowl on her face as she nestled in closer to Ron and tried to get back to sleep.

"What if it's the police," Tara pointed out with a scared look on her face as she hurriedly pulled Ron's sweatpants on and grabbed Ron's dress shirt, using anything that she could find to clothe herself until she could make the hurting in her head stop and sort out what had happened.

"The police…oh no," Ron started to shout out with a frantic look on his face as he sat up in an instant and his eyes were wide open, leaving Bonnie and Kim to groan in frustration and being woken up so rudely.

"What would the police be doing here this early in the morning," Kim asked with an unhappy scowl on her face before she yawned widely while pulling the covers back up over her.

"Tell them to come back this afternoon," Bonnie added with an impatient scowl of her own as she pushed Ron in the back to get him out of bed before she rolled into Kim and tried to help her pull the covers up over them both.

"Nnh…it is this afternoon," Tara replied with at first a pained wince on her face as she moved a little to quickly and her hangover made her pay.

"What," Ron asked with a very surprised look on his face as he slid off the edge of the bed, just in time to catch Tara blushing deeply and turning away out of the corner of his eye.

"It can't be," Kim groaned out from underneath the covers as she reached out and hugged Bonnie tightly to her, not wanting to admit that it was late in the afternoon.

"The clock doesn't lie KP, hey…weren't you supposed to meet your mother for lunch," Ron answered back with an overwhelmed look on his face as he tried to get up, went a little weak in the knees, and then sank back down onto the bed.

"Yeah but…oh God," Kim started to mumble back softly with a content frown on her face as she felt Bonnie's breath on her lips before her memory fully returned and she leapt up and scrambled out of the bed, stumbling out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom.

"You see this is why I don't plan anything for the day after a party, takes all the fun out of getting plastered," Bonnie grumbled back with an impatient scowl on her face as she pulled the covers down to her navel and rolled over onto her back, squinting her eyes shut tightly at the small amount of light that was getting in through the closed curtains.

"But see Kim's not like you Bon-Bon, your father hasn't threatened to shoot anyone that comes close to her into the nearest black hole," Ron joked back softly with a sly grin on his face as he found the pain in his head easing a bit. Before she could answer Ron leaned back over her and placed a lasting kiss on her lips while rubbing circles on her stomach with the thumb of his right hand.

"That's because her dad's…dead," Tara meekly pointed out with a scared look on her face as the doorbell continued to ring.

"Really Tara…I didn't know that, thanks for the update," Bonnie grumbled back softly with an annoyed frown on her face as Ron broke the kiss. For a second she thought about reaching her arms out and pulling Ron back to her but she lost her chance when he found the strength to stand up.

"Easy Bonnie, you're not the only one with a hangover ya know," Ron stated back with a slightly less pained scowl on his face as he found his boxers and then slid them on.

"So…going somewhere," Bonnie started to sigh back before she opened an eye and saw Tara fumbling with the buttons on the front of Ron's shirt as she was trying to button it up.

"Uh I uh," Tara stammered out with an embarrassed smile on her face as she tried not to stare at Bonnie's breasts.

"Come here you," Bonnie snarled with a sultry tone to her voice as she reached up and grabbed Tara, pulling the blonde back down onto the bed. Ron saw Tara quit struggling and allow Bonnie to push the sweatpants back off with her toes as he left the room. He grabbed his bathrobe from off of the hook on the back of the door and had just tied it when he got to the door.

"Okay already…I hear you, give it a rest," Ron exclaimed loudly through the door as he tied the front of his bathrobe together before reaching for the door. He got quite a shock when he opened the door and saw a very surprising sight.

"Finally…where is she," Mrs. Possible asked with a very serious look on her face as she stood glaring down at Ron, who could only flash a look like one would give when they got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"She…Y…Yori," Ron started to stutter back in reply with a scared look on his face before his old friend solemnly peeked her head out from behind Kim's mother.

"Stoppable-san, it is…good to," Yori started to say with a torn up look on her face before she stopped and bit her bottom lip as a few tears managed to sneak out. Ron's heart instantly went out to her and in that moment of shock and surprise all that he could do was turn his gaze to the face of Kim's mother, hoping that she would say something that would put him on the right track. All that she did was look as solemn as she had on the day of Bonnie's family's funeral before Yori surprised him by throwing herself at him and dropping her head down onto his chest and letting the tears flow.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Twenty Minutes Later

"Yori, what are you doing here, what's going on," Ron asked with a scared silly look on his face as he sat beside Yori on the couch with Kim's mom pacing nervously back and forth in the kitchen.

"I am sorry, I must apologize for my actions," Yori answered back with a forced stern look on her face as she straightened up and tried to compose herself before Kim's mother stepped in.

"You didn't do anything wrong Yori, you have nothing to apologize for," Mrs. Possible interjected with a sympathetic look on her face as she took one step into the living room before she turned her head down the hallway as she heard a noise.

"But," Yori started to say back with a still unsure look on her face before Ron pulled her into a comforting hug.

"She's right Yori, you didn't do anything wrong, now how about we get you calmed down and then you can tell me what happened," Ron said softly with a supportive and consoling tone to his voice, as even though he didn't know why she was there he felt that it was the proper response.

"You two keep talking, I'm just going to strangle my daughter," Mrs. Possible grumbled out with an impatient scowl on her face as she checked her watch before heading off down the hallway. Had he not been holding Yori at the moment Ron probably would have said something, but his raven-haired friend took that moment to stop crying and pull away.

"It was morning drills…he was not there to lead them, we hurried to check on him, but he…he," Yori slowly managed to get out with a such an eerie look of terror on her face, as if by speaking the words that she had been dreading to utter would make it all true, before her voice faltered and even with all of her intense training words failed her.

"I'm sorry," Ron softly said back with a heartbroken expression on his face as he pulled Yori into a tight hug before she could no longer hold back the tears.

"Kim," Mrs. Possible asked with a concerned look on her face as she slowly made her way down the hallway until she got to what she knew was Ron's room. When she got there she found the door not completely closed. When she heard noises coming from inside the room she thought that Kim might be in it. "Kim…are you in…oh my," Mrs. Possible started to say a little louder with an awkward and anxious tone to her voice before she pushed the door fully open catching full sight of Tara and Bonnie having sex in Ron's bed.

"Ahh…Mrs. Possible," Tara screamed out with a mortified look on her face as she whirled around and hurriedly covered up, moments later she ducked under the covers, her face a dark crimson.

"Hi mom," Bonnie said with an amused smirk on her face as she rolled over onto her back, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, not making one effort to cover herself before Mrs. Possible quickly stepped back out of the room and hurriedly shut the door behind her.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Kimberly Anne Possible," Mrs. Possible started to say with a very stern look on her face as she glared down at her daughter, who was sitting on the edge of her bed in a bathrobe while trying to comb her hair.

"It's not what you think," Kim stuttered out with a scared look on her face as she tried to convince her mother quickly.

"Oh really," Mrs. Possible replied with a look that easily told Kim that she wasn't buying it as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and scowled at her daughter.

"Okay…so it is what you think, but," Kim meekly squeaked out with a guilty smile on her face as she stopped drying her hair off and held the towel close to her body, almost hugging it.

"I thought that Bonnie," Mrs. Possible began to say with a confused look on her face as she shook the last image of Bonnie that she had out of her mind.

"She is…we are, Tara just…you know that she's always had a crush on Ron…well it turns out he wasn't the only one that she had a crush on," Kim answered with an embarrassed look on her face as she stared down at the sheets on her bed and was very intent on smoothing out the wrinkles rather than looking up at her mother.

"So what, you found this out and had her come right over," Mrs. Possible grumbled back with a look of shock and disbelief on her face as she sat down on the bed next to Kim.

"Mom…of course not, actually we found her on our front doorstep a couple of days ago, soaked to the bone and having the worst day of her life…after that…one thing lead to another and…here we are," Kim replied with a hopeful smile on her face as she tried to explain it all to her mother, and a bit to herself, all without actually opening up about to many of the details.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm having a little bit of trouble dealing with the fact that not only is my daughter having sex with her live in boyfriend but that she's also having sex with two other women, both of whom are also sleeping with," Mrs. Possible started to blurt out back with a completely perplexed expression on her face, as she stared off into space, before Kim laid a hand on her arm and interrupted.

"It's okay mom…really…so uh, what'd you tell dad," Kim said softly with a honest look in her eyes as she scooted closer to her mother and laid her head on her shoulder before throwing out a tough one.

"About what," Mrs. Possible shot back with a slightly awkward look on her face as she took a deep breath and tried not to blush.

"About Ron and Bonnie and me, you did tell him right," Kim slowly said back with an unsure and slightly confused look on her face as she slowly pulled away from her mother and looked up at her. Even though Kim was now in her twenties her mother still had enough height on her that she still had to look up to look her in the eye, even if both were sitting side by side on the same bed.

"Well…you know your father," Mrs. Possible joked with an overly giddy smile on her face as she let out a little laugh accompanied by a guilty wave of her hand before she plastered a large smile on her face to try and hide her guilt.

"Mom," Kim exclaimed with a shocked and surprised tone to her voice as she stared up at her mother in disbelief.

"Well he's been very stressed out lately with his annual review only a few weeks away, and I'm sorry if I didn't think to add to that by telling him that his favorite daughter is sleeping with her boyfriend and her girlfriend," Mrs. Possible stammered back out with a nervous half smile on her face as she tried to lessen the damage of her failure to tell her husband of the sexual exploits of his only daughter.

"I'm his only daughter, and he's going to have to realize that I'm not going to be his little girl forever, I'm a grown woman," Kim said back with an awkward look on her face as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and tried to act as if she were perturbed.

"Kimberly Anne Possible, no matter how old you get or how many children of your own that you have you will always be your father's little girl, just like I was with your grandfather, no matter how much children want to step out of their parents shadows…they can't, it'll be the same with you and your children some day, you'll see," Mrs. Possible answered back with a somber but yet serious look on her face as she put an arm around Kim's shoulders and drew Kim back close.

"How do you know all of this mom, is their like some guidebook that I don't know about," Kim pouted back with a sad frown on her face as she slid an arm around her mothers back and returned the embrace.

"I wish…no Kim, I'm a brain surgeon remember…though living with your father and your brothers for all of these years has been very helpful," Mrs. Possible replied with at first a tired sigh before she couldn't help but grin at the look on Kim's face. Before long both of the Possible women were laughing.

END OF CHAPTER 14

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Kim, Bonnie, Ron, and Tara all at the club after everyone else has left. Monique has basically gone to bed and told them to shut everything off and lock up when they leave. The only lights on are the ones that are colored and flash all over and then a few by the bar where Kim and Tara are. Ron and Bonnie are dancing to the music near the stage. It's become quite warm in the club so that everyone is sweating heavily, enough so that their clothes stick to them. So while Tara and Kim are talking up by the bar Bonnie gets close to Ron and basically gets him to pull her dress off and he then chucks it over his shoulder. Kim reacts to it but Tara reminds her that no one else is in the bar so it's fine. Shortly after that Kim takes a chance and kisses Tara. Monique lives at her bar, she has a small apartment in the back.

The next part is when Tara wakes up, not sure where she is exactly and suffering from a hangover. If it wasn't clear enough after they left the club they went back home and all four had sex in Ron's bed. The doorbell ringing is what wakes Tara up first and she slowly fumbles around to get some clothes on, as to me she'd be self-conscious about being naked in front of others until later on in the relationship. As the doorbell continues to ring it wakes up Kim and Bonnie, both of whom just want it to stop ringing so that they can sleep. When it's mentioned that it might be the police Ron quickly gets out of bed and starts to get ready to go see who is at the door. They figure out what time it is and that Kim was supposed to have met her mother for lunch but obviously missed it. Kim rushed off to get in the shower while Bonnie curls up by herself on the bed. Then when Ron goes to see who is at the door Bonnie pulls Tara back into bed, getting her naked again in the process.

Kim's mom and Yori are at the door, with Yori hiding behind Kim's mom. Neither comments about Ron's cut above his eye as it looks better now and because Kim's mom is to mad at Kim and Yori is to broken up about the news that she has to tell Ron. Ron takes Yori into the living room and sits her down as she explains that Sensei has died. The funeral will come next for him but that'll be next chapter, I won't show the funeral as I don't know enough about Japanese funerals of someone of Sensei's caliber to do it justice. Though the surroundings of the funeral will happen as Kim and Ron go to Japan with Yori, and interesting things happen there between the three of them. Anyway though Ron comforts Yori as Kim's mom gets annoyed that Kim isn't coming to see her so she goes in search of her. She gets to Ron's room and pushes the door open to find Bonnie and Tara making out in Ron's bed. Tara yelps in shock before ducking under the covers while Bonnie just lays back against the pillows, with the blankets only going up to her waist, and grinning up at Mrs. Possible. Her calling Mrs. Possible mom goes back to earlier chapters of talks between Kim and her mother. Kim's mother is just shocked by it and closes the door behind her. Don't worry though there won't be any Kim's mom and Bonnie in this, Bonnie just isn't shy about being naked in front of people that she considers close, or their close relatives.

The last part of the chapter is a conversation between Kim and her mother. Her mother tries to understand how Tara is now there as well and Kim tries to explain it as best that she can. Kim asks if her mother has told her dad about their relationship. Her mother says that she hasn't, due to how busy Kim's dad is at work on top of the review, and then of course she's afraid of how he'd react. Which was the big reason that Kim wants her mother to be the one to tell her father in the first place. The chapter ends with some motherly advice and words of wisdom before the two laugh about something that they find funny.

In closing thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, really, because this story is quickly climbing up the charts of my stories and their number of reviews. It's currently in like fourth place with the ones ahead of it not having very many more reviews. And I'm getting said reviews with less chapters, all of which equals a happy writer here. Hopefully I stayed true to character for the group and as always reviews and suggestions are appreciated. Zita will be showing up in the next few chapters, complete with a certain flashback, though it'll be after they all celebrate Christmas and Hanukah. Monique will stick around to…


	16. Bonnie And Tara's Special Day

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 15-BONNIE AND TARA'S SPECIAL DAY**

The Next Day

"So where are you guys going again," Tara asked with a timid look on her face as she sat curled up on Kim's bed, her sheets curled up around her. Her oversized sweatpants and sweatshirt, oversized enough so that the sleeves were longer than her own arms and she had to struggle to keep the neck from slipping down either shoulder to far, combined with her mousy hair made her look both vulnerable and cute.

"Yamanuchi…it's a secret ninja school in Japan that Ron went to a few years back, Yori was his guide then, sensei was like a father to her, he taught her pretty much everything that she knows…and he believed in Ron when to few did," Kim replied with a somber tone to her voice as she stopped packing long enough to turn back and smile at Tara, who she considered more of a sister than Bonnie. Bonnie was a friend and lover but Tara was one that she could talk to about anything, especially after the last couple of days.

"So what was he like," Tara asked with a honestly curious look on her face as she pulled her knees up under her chin and looked oddly like a small child.

"Nice guy, you would have liked him," Kim replied softly with a honest smile on her face after stopping to think about what to say for a few seconds.

"So is that girl going to be staying here to," Tara asked with a slight stutter as she began to chew on the cuff of her sweatshirt.

"Huh, what do you mean," Kim asked back with a confused and surprised look on her face as she stopped packing and turned around to fully face Tara.

"Well Bonnie asked me to move in and I said yes…I hated my apartment and I could have sworn that my neighbors were always trying to," Tara started to say back with an uncomfortable and scared look on her face as she stopped chewing on her cuff and pulled back as if she expected Kim to yell at her.

"Really…that must have been," Kim stammered out with a heartfelt look of fear on her face at the thought of what Tara's neighbors were trying to do to her before she moved in with them.

"It was terrible…I couldn't leave any of the curtains open when I changed my clothes or got out of the shower, but that's over now," Tara said back softly with a scared look on her face as she pulled her bent up legs in closer to her and lowered her face down onto them so that she was now curled up into a small ball.

"Of course it is…Tara…Tara look at me," Kim replied with a sympathetic look on her face as she sat down on the bed beside Tara and smoothed out some of her hair before she cautiously lifted her head up.

"Yeah," Tara wondered with a nervous look on her face as she fought the urge to dive down underneath the covers.

"You're safe now, no one's going to hurt you or scare you ever again, I won't let them," Kim remarked back softly with a very determined look on her face as she cupped Tara's face with her hands before she leaned in close and kissed away her fears.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I still don't see why I can't come along," Bonnie huffed out with a less than pleased frown on her face as she leaned back up against Ron's dresser and crossed her arms in front of her chest, dropping her chin down to her chest along the way.

"I've already explained it to you Bonnie," Ron grumbled back softly, more in an impatient than angry manner, as he let out a sigh and shook his head.

"So then explain it to me again," Bonnie growled back with a flash of anger before she felt bad and her scowl dissolved into an embarrassed and guilty look of fear and apprehension.

"Look Bon-Bon, Kim and I are the only ones that met sensei while he was alive, because of that we're the best ones to go to his funeral with Yori," Ron softly said back to Bonnie with a frustrated and tired look on his face as he stopped packing, walked across the room, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead with his hands on her shoulders before she spoke back up.

"Okay…since you put it that way, but what are Tara and I supposed to do until you get back, I can't go on any missions that come up by myself you know," Bonnie shot back, though without any hint of sarcasm or anger in her voice. The quick shot back part was more of an effort to save face than anything else.

"Oh you're resourceful, I'm sure that you'll think of something," Ron joked back with a warm and sly grin on his face as he patted Bonnie softly on the cheek before turning back to continue packing.

"Hmpf…very funny, we can do that whether you two are here or not, it's just that the whole funeral vibe has got me…messed up," Bonnie grumped back with at first a slightly annoyed scowl on her face as she shrugged her shoulders and uncrossed her arms. At the end she looked oddly terrified and unable to find the right words.

"Really…it's been like what…two years," Ron started to stammer out with a confused and surprised look on his face before she stopped him.

"It doesn't matter how long ago it was Ron, what matters is seeing people that I care about…people that I love, being sad and going to another funeral," Bonnie grumbled out with an unhappy scowl on her face as she took a few steps towards Ron as she spoke.

"Death is a part of life Bonnie," Ron softly said back with a very sad look on his face before he quickly had to squeeze his lips tightly together as he tried to keep from tearing up.

"I know that, don't you think I know that…it's just that you're going to be way over there and I'm going to be," Bonnie said softly with at first and almost angry tone to her voice before she got to Ron's side and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm coming back Bonnie, Kim and I are both coming back, we'll go to this funeral, help Yori deal with it…and then be back here before you know it," Ron softly replied with a honest tone to his voice as he stopped packing and turned back to face Bonnie.

"You promise," Bonnie mumbled back softly with a scared look on her face as she appeared desperate for Ron to confirm his statement.

"We'll be home before you know it, just don't go off and burn the house down while we're away okay," Ron joked back with a hopefully confidant smile on his face as he put his hand on Bonnie's shoulders before pulling her into a hug at the end.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Where are we going," Tara asked with a confused and slightly scared look on her face as she looked out the window and noticed that she didn't recognize the streets anymore.

"You'll see," Bonnie replied with an eager smile on her face as she weaved in and out of traffic, before snarling at one driver that didn't get out of her way fast enough. Tara was just about to speak up when Bonnie whipped the car into a parking lot and screeched to a halt in front of a store.

"Madam," Tara started to say with a stunned look on her face as she started to read the name of the store out loud before Bonnie stepped in as she shut the engine off.

"You seriously need to update your wardrobe Tara, especially if all that you have are those old granny panties," Bonnie grumbled with an impatient scowl on her face as she shook her head and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"They're not," Tara started to argue back with a nervous and slightly embarrassed look on her face before Bonnie once again interrupted her.

"Look, I finally got Kim to wear a thong more than once a year, you're getting some trashy lingerie and that's final, besides I need to pick up a few things for when Ron and Kim come back from Japan," Bonnie stated sharply with a proud smile on her face as she slowly slid her hand up the inside of Tara's thigh before she gave her crotch a quick squeeze.

"Okay…but I'm not much of the," Tara said back shakily with an awkward feeling in the pit of her stomach as she fumbled to unbuckle her own seatbelt.

"Don't worry Tara, I'll help you," Bonnie replied with a supportive smile on her face and tone to her voice as she reached over and ran a hand over Tara's head from her forehead over the top of her head and then down to her neck, smoothing her hair out as well in the process.

"Why doesn't that make me feel any better," Tara wondered softly to herself before she and Bonnie got out and walked into the store.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Really Ron…I can help you," Kim said with a confused and impatient frown on her face as she stood there, with her hands on her hips, at the exact place where the taxi had dropped them off at.

"No problem KP, I have to do this," Ron grinned back with a less than thrilled tone to his voice as he shook his head and went to pick up all of the bags up at once.

"But," Kim stammered out with now an even more confused look on her face before Yori laid a hand on her arm and explained.

"It will be his honor to carry the bags up to our rooms," Yori answered with a calm look on her face before she bowed her head slightly.

"Really, that doesn't exactly seem fair," Kim protested with a confused look on her face as she turned back and forth between Ron and Yori.

"It's okay KP, it will be my honor," Ron replied with an overworked smile on his face as he took his time in grabbing all of the bags, suddenly very thankful that Kim had packed the bare essentials as they only expected to be in Japan for a couple of days. His tone of voice was one that anyone halfway familiar with sarcasm would easily see as being heavily sarcastic, but in her blissful ignorance Yori only smiled and pointed the way towards the school.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I don't know," Tara said softly with an unsure frown on her face as she stood in the dressing room staring at herself in the mirror. The outfit had looked kind of good on the rack but now she wasn't so sure.

"Stop it Tara you look hot, have some more self confidence will ya, this dress totally brings out your," Bonnie started to argue back with a happy smile on her face, as she kept her eyes glued to Tara's curves, before being interrupted from outside of the dressing room.

"Is there anything else that I can pull for you," The store clerk asked with a nervous tone to her voice as she stood just outside of the dressing room.

"No thanks Hope, we're fine…very fine," Bonnie called back with a look of intense concentration on her face before she stepped forward and ran her hands up and down Tara's body, feeling each curve.

"Damn…uh I mean…okay, if you need anything I'll be out here," Hope grumbled out at first with an unhappy scowl on her face before she realized what she had said and immediately changed her tone and did her best to smile, thankful that she was the only one working at the time.

"Do you think Ron will like it," Tara asked with a scared look on her face as she twisted and turned a bit, studying herself closely in the mirror. The dress left little to the imagination and highlighted all of Tara's best assets.

"Girl…don't worry about him, he'll love that you made the effort…that is if he'll be able to stop drooling long enough," Bonnie whispered back with a delighted smile on her face as she stepped close to Tara and slid one arm around her waist, turning her so that they were both facing the same mirror.

"Really," Tara asked with a fearfully excited smile on her face as she blushed deeply and had to admit to herself that she looked good in the dress before Bonnie spoke up again.

"Let me put it this way, if Hope wasn't standing guard out there," Bonnie started to say with a very daring grin on her face as she lowered her arm that was around Tara's waist before she grabbed the hem of the dress and began to lift it up, making sure to trail her hand over Tara's butt. The sharp intake of breath and flustered look on Tara's face told her that she had gotten her point across.

"How are we going to pay for all of this…the underwear alone," Tara started to ask with a confused and worried look on her face before Bonnie laughed softly.

"I swiped Ron's credit card," Bonnie softly whispered back with a very proud of herself smile on her face as she produced the card in question out of one of her pockets before she turned Tara's head to face her. Tara's next question was cut off by Bonnie's lips pressing softly against hers.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Yamanuchi, Japan

"You okay," Kim asked softly with a concerned look on her face as she slid open the door and peered out at Ron, sitting in one of the chairs on the patio with his feet up on the nearest chair. Rufus meanwhile was curled up on the cushion of the other chair, looking sound asleep.

"Does in tremendous pain count," Ron offered back with a fake smile on his face as he tried to lift himself up out of the chair just enough to turn back and look at Kim before his muscles rebelled and he sank back down into his chair.

"Sorry about not helping with the bags earlier," Kim squeaked back with a guilty tone to her voice and red face before she stepped out onto the patio and turned to Ron.

"It's okay…I had to carry all of the bags the last time I was here, the time that Dn-Amy kidnapped Sensei to," Ron softly answered with a meager wave of his hand before Kim walked over to his side and looked down at him. He looked up at her and could only smile. Her hair was clearly wet and she had combed it out in front of her left shoulder so that none of it was going down her back. Looking like she had nothing on under her dark blue kimono and smelling like flowers Ron could only think that he'd never seen her look better.

"Have you ever tried to figure out why she makes you do that," Kim asked with an empathic look on her face as she sat down in the chair next to Ron, after he scooted over just enough to give her enough room.

"Nope…it's just one of those weird ninja things I guess," Ron casually replied with a relaxed smile on his face as he picked Kim's legs up and laid them over his, gently brushing back the bottom hem of the kimono so that he was able to softly run his hands up and down her legs.

"Well I can tell you one thing, when we leave here I'm definitely carrying my own bags, no matter what she says," Kim softly said back with a determined frown on her face before she cuddled up next to Ron and laid her head on his shoulder. "You know…aside from the circumstances this is the first time in a while that it's just been you and me…it's kind of nice ya know," Kim added with a deep breath and relaxed sigh before she slid a and over and rubbed her thumb over the button on Ron's cargo's.

"Ya…got anything in mind," Ron softly whispered back down into Kim's ear as he slid an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Oh sure…I got plenty, but I think the long plane ride is catching up to me…I can barely keep my eyes open," Kim whispered back with a cute pout on her face as Ron smiled at the sight of Kim trying to keep her eyes open and refrain from yawning.

"Then I'd better get you to bed," Ron joked back with a sly grin on his face before he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Hmm…I like the sound of that," Kim mumbled back softly with a very tired look on her face as she found that she couldn't keep her eyes closed, so she stopped fighting it and let it overtake her. She was asleep before Ron picked her up and carried her back inside the room and to her bed.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

One Hour After Leaving The Store

"Are you sure about this," Tara asked with a scared look on her face as she got out of the car and looked up at all of the flashing lights on the sign about the door.

"Oh come on, aren't you the least bit curious, this place is supposed to be good," Bonnie smirked back with a sultry pout on her face before she rolled her shoulders towards the entrance.

"But it's a," Tara stammered out with a confused and hesitant look on her face as she suddenly wished that she had worn something other than her shortest pair of jean shorts.

"Strip club…yeah Tara I know, I can read," Bonnie grumbled back impatiently as she locked the car up behind her.

"But why," Tara asked with an unsure frown on her face as she stared back up at the sign for a moment before ducking back down behind the top of the car when she caught some guys leering at her.

"Okay look, every guy that I've ever dated…with the thankful exception of Ron, has been here…enough to go on and on about it, I just wanted to see what all of the fuss was about, besides it's not like a little mindless t & a is actually going to do us any harm," Bonnie answered back calmly with a shrug of her shoulders before she reached down and hiked up her skirt a bit so that she was showing even more leg than before.

"Bonnie," Tara exclaimed in a harsh whisper with a look of complete shock and surprise on her face as she gasped at what Bonnie had just done.

"Relax Tara, I'm just having a little fun…not like I'm going to give any of these slobbering fools a chance, can't hurt to tease them a little," Bonnie joked back with an amused grin on her face along with a shrug of her shoulders before she walked over to Tara and patted her on the shoulder.

"But Ron," Tara started to protest with a nervous look on her face as she glanced around the parking lot, hoping that no one was noticing them just yet.

"Listen Tara, I love Ron…we both know that, I'm not going to do anything to screw that up, but since he's not here I need to find another outlet," Bonnie stated with a very plain and clear tone to her voice and very serious and honest look in her eyes as she pulled Tara close in an one armed hug before quickly releasing her and heading for the door.

"I've never been in one of these…what if I see someone that I know," Tara stammered out with an anxious look on her face as she hurried off after Bonnie, catching up with her just as the brunette pulled the front door open.

"Say hi…they ask you what you're doing turn the question right back on them, besides…who could we possibly know here," Bonnie said back with a relaxed and calm look on her face as she walked into the club, taking in the three stages with a grin.

"Famous last words," Tara mumbled very softly to herself with a petrified look on her face as she pressed herself up against Bonnie, looping her arms forward around her stomach before locking her fingers together atop Bonnie's bellybutton.

"Tara…unless you want," Bonnie started to say with a slightly awkward tone to her voice before a voice came over the speakers situated around the club.

"Okay people…back by popular demand…Becky," The voice shouted out over the speakers before all of the main lights in the club went down and the stage lights on the center stage flickered on, the light glistening off of the pole in the center.

"Come on…the shows about to start," Bonnie snickered out with an excited smile on her face before she grabbed Tara's hand and led her to two empty seats in the front row. The whole time Tara looked like she could pass out at any second. A beat that seemed reminiscent of the ones that Bonnie and the rest of the cheer squad had cheered to in years earlier began to pump out of the speakers before a slender long fingered hand parted the sparkling curtain at the back of the stage.

"Oh no," Tara mumbled out softly under her breath with a terrified look on her face as she reached her hands down to her sides and took a death grip on the chair that she was sitting in.

"Shh," Bonnie harshly whispered back with an impatient scowl on her face before a figure slid out in between the curtains and onto the stage. Almost instantly something looked odd to Bonnie. The cheerleader outfit looked vaguely familiar. The Amazon esque long legs of the dancer only added to her confusion. The swirl of blonde hair that looked very much akin to Tara's prompted Bonnie to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't until the dancer twirled out to the pole, grabbed onto it and then swung herself around until she was in front of it, only a couple of feet from Bonnie and Tara. Taking two steps out from the pole she then turned her back to the audience and bent over at the waist, keeping her legs as straight as possible with her heels together, before she grabbed onto the pole with both hands. The wriggling of her hips that came next only added to Tara's nerves. Seemingly the next thing that either knew the top portion of the cheerleader outfit was yanked off and thrown out into the crowd. Tara barely reacted when it struck her in the face and then fell down into her lap.

"Bonnie," Tara squeaked out with a scared tone to her voice as she started to turn her head before the dancer twirled around the pole once more and slid on her stomach to a halt just at the edge of the stage.

"So who's the lucky…ahhh…Bonnie…Tara…what are you doing here," The dancer started to purr out into the audience as she pushed herself up off of the floor enough to give anyone in the front row a good look at her two best assets. The second that she recognized Bonnie and Tara she let out a shriek and blushed deeply, until her face was about as red as Kim's hair.

"Jessica," Bonnie gasped out with a totally surprised and stunned look on her face as she stared forward at her former cheer squad teammate, for the first time noticing how much she'd changed since high school, with the most obvious difference being the two double d's staring her right in the face.

END OF CHAPTER 15

Author's Notes: Once again thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. This chapter starts out with Kim and Tara in Kim's room as she's packing her suitcase for her trip with Ron and Yori to Japan for Sensei's funeral. Tara is wearing an oversized sweatshirt and pair of sweatpants with her hair all messy. She's sitting on Kim's bed with the comforter pulled up around her. Tara asks some questions about Yori and Sensei and Yamanuchi and why it's only Kim and Ron that are going with Yori. Kim explains that it's because they're the only two that knew him. Tara accepts this but gets a little emotional about it all and tells Kim that Bonnie asked her to move in and she said yes. Tara goes on to tell Kim that back at her apartment her neighbors were always trying to sneak peeks at her after a shower and she was feeling uncomfortable and scared about it so she's glad to be out of the apartment. Kim reassures her that she'll be okay and tries to cheer her up, ending up kissing her tears away. The two don't have sex they just kiss a little bit.

Bonnie meanwhile is with Ron in his room being upset that he's leaving and wondering why he has to go at all. He explains that he has to go and she tells him that she has a problem with funerals and that she doesn't want him to go. She acts a little scared that she thinks he might not come back. He gets across to her that he will come back, she tells him that she loves him and Ron reassures her that both he and Kim will come back, though he's a bit vague about Yori.

The next part comes with a few hours after Kim, Yori, and Ron have left with Bonnie taking Tara somewhere in her car. Tara is a bit nervous as she doesn't know where they're going. Bonnie makes a joke about Tara only owning generic lingerie and Tara's response is that it works for her. Bonnie goes on to tell her that since she's agreed to move in with them then she's going to have to get some new things, starting with her underwear. The two enter the store and bump into Hope, a former cheer squad member that during the episode where Drakken's cousin comes to Middleton while Kim gets jealous of Ron and Felix playing zombie video games. In that episode Hope is the one that's grounded, complete with both of her parents being there when Kim calls the emergency meeting of the squad because she's lonely. Anyway Hope works at the store and asks if Bonnie and Tara need anything. Bonnie says no while trying to up Tara's self-confidence and assure her that Ron will like the dress. Before she leaves them to it Hope seems to be a little upset that she's not in the dressing room with Bonnie and Tara. This bit is broken up into two parts with the first part of the Ron, Kim, and Yori story splitting it up. At the end Bonnie makes some pretty telling comments about what she wants to be doing with Tara but can't because Hope is in the store with them. Tara asks how they can afford to buy all of the clothes and things. Bonnie explains that she swiped Ron's credit card when he wasn't looking before they left.

Next comes a little bit with Ron, Yori, and Kim as Ron gets to carry the bags again as it will be his honor to do so. Kim is a bit surprised and asks about it but Yori just brushes that aside before Ron grabs all of the bags and continues on up towards the school. The second bit with Ron and Kim is after they're settled in at the school and Kim has taken a bath while Ron relaxes on a patio that's off their bedroom. The patio is basically only a little deck, a couple of chairs and a table, but it works for them. Ron is relaxing in the chairs trying to get his sore muscles to get better. Kim walks out, concerned that he's sore. After her bath Kim just slipped on a dark blue kimono and combed her hair out. Ron lets her sit down in the chair beside him and he pulls her kimono back far enough so that most of her legs are bare. He rubs them gently a bit in a soothing manner and soon Kim is having trouble keeping her eyes open. Before she falls asleep she says that it's nice to just be the two of them, even if the reason that they're together isn't a happy one. Ron agrees and after she falls asleep Ron picks her up and carries her back into the bedroom.

The last bit takes place outside of and inside of a strip club that Bonnie has heard a lot about from her previous boyfriends and just got curious. Tara is visibly nervous about it all while Bonnie seems to be having fun. She hikes up her skirt a bit and explains to a confused looking Tara that she's just going to tease the guys at the club, not letting them get anything more a glimpse of her. Reluctantly Tara accompanies Bonnie inside and they find a couple of seats down in front of the main stage just as a new dancer is about to come out. The one that comes out looks familiar to Bonnie, especially given that she's wearing a purple and red cheerleading outfit. After twirling around the pole for a bit the dancer divests herself of the top portion of her outfit and slides up next to Bonnie and Tara, before raising herself up enough to ask who had her top, hinting that whoever got it was entitle to a private show or something like that. Anyway she quickly sees Bonnie and Tara in the front row and freaks. I used Jessica as her name since I'm not quite sure. The former member of the squad that Bonnie, Kim, and Tara were on that I'm talking about here is the other blonde on the team after Tara. She looks to be a little taller than the other girls and has the long blonde hair. Bonnie reacts with shock while Tara is basically so flustered that she doesn't know what to do and just stays silent. The last couple of lines in the chapter are about how Bonnie doesn't remember Jessica being that "gifted" in high school and guessing what happened.

If the bit with the stripper is bad, at least her dance I have to admit that I made it up as I've actually been in a club to actually see a stripper perform, so I basically just guessed. This bit and the bit with Bonnie and Tara bumping into Hope will come to fruition later on but I just had to introduce a certain couple of ladies so that when they show up later on everyone won't be scratching their heads as to who these two are.

In closing I hope that I didn't go to far off with anybody. Monique will be showing up again soon, possibly as early as the next chapter. And she has more plans for Ron, though first he, Kim, and Yori have to get through the funeral, which it and its aftermath with bring forth surprising results. So thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing and in an update I'm closing in, number of reviews wise, to have this story be the one that I have received the most reviews on. So thanks to everyone and I hope that you keep reading and reviewing. The next chapter will be up either on Tuesday or Wednesday of this week.


	17. Sad Times And Stories

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 16-SAD TIMES AND STORIES**

Kim thought back over the funeral, recalling how oddly beautiful the whole thing had been. She had felt odd the entire time, half expecting it to be like the solemn funerals that she had gone to in the past. But she had been oddly at peace the entire time. Ron had taken part by carrying the Lotus Blade in the procession with a very grim looking Yori at his side. From what little she had overheard of the other mourners talking she had learned that Sensei had held both Ron and Yori in high regard. She had glimpsed some of that on the mission where she had helped free Sensei back when she mistakenly thought that Yori worked for Monkey Fist. Though she had tried to push it down a flash of jealousy had sprung up within her when together Ron and Yori had laid the sword at Sensei's feet. An hour after the funeral Kim was finally able to relocate Ron, sitting on a stone bench near a small pond, trying to console a visibly shaken Yori.

"Hey Ron…Yori, you okay," Kim asked softly with a concerned look on her face as she slowly and cautiously sat down on the stone bench next to Yori.

"As well as can be expected," Ron sighed back with a somber frown on his face as he pulled Yori into a one armed hug.

"I will be okay…in time," Yori stammered out back with a look of forced certainty on her face before she bit her lower lip to keep from letting to much emotion show.

"You don't seem so sure," Kim asked with a hesitant and worried look on her face as she nervously slid an arm around her waist, mostly due to the fact that Ron's arm was still around her shoulders. Had she taken a moment and stepped back Kim probably would have thought that it looked awkward with both her and Ron with an arm around Yori. But at that moment no one seemed to be noticing or saying anything about it.

"I am a ninja, I must be strong…Sensei would have wanted me to," Yori tried to state with a very clear, calm, and confidant tone to her voice before her emotions overwhelmed her and she couldn't get the rest of her sentence out.

"I think he would have understood Yori, you can't be strong all of the time," Kim replied with a honest tone to her words as she gave Yori a warm hug before Ron interrupted.

"Kim's right, you should have seen her after she found out that Eric was a syntho-drone, she was so totally ready to give up and," Ron started to blurt out with a look on his face that told Kim that he thought that he was helping before Kim couldn't stop herself from letting out a growl before speaking.

"Ixnay Ron, she doesn't want to hear about that, she doesn't want to hear about my mistakes," Kim grumbled back sharply to Ron with an upset scowl on her face as she reached over and poked Ron hard in the ribs.

"Ah, but it is wise to learn from the mistakes of others as well as one's own," Yori said with a sad smile on her face before Ron cut back in.

"Hey…are you saying that everything that happened after…that we're…," Ron started to exclaim with a totally flabbergasted look on his face, as initially Kim just stared back at him with a totally confused look on her face as she couldn't tell what he meant. When her brain finally processed it she instantly rushed to correct herself.

"No…of course not Ron, you and I will never be a mistake, I meant that my mistake was falling for Eric's lies, I should have seen through him for the phony that he really was, but because I was so desperate to make a good impression I almost missed out on the greatest person in the world," Kim blurted out with an almost frantic look of honesty on her face as she reached her other hand across Yori's lap until she could lay it on top of Ron's hand.

"Huh…who's that," Ron asked with a confused and bewildered expression on his face as he scrunched up his nose in thought before looking down at Rufus, who was busy gently patting the back of Yori's hand.

"I believe that she means you Stoppable-san," Yori meekly said with a nervous half smile on her face as she first looked at Ron before turning back to Kim, looking for silent confirmation.

"Really," Ron blurted out with a surprised and still a little bit confused look on his face as he leaned back a bit and started to think hard about it.

"Duh," Rufus groaned out with a quick rolling of his eyes before he could only shake his head in dismay at Ron once again missing the point.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Food Court At The Mall

"Gotta say Jess, not exactly where I pictured you working after graduation," Bonnie said with a serious look on her face as she sat down at the table across from Jessica, who looked like she felt completely embarrassed and humiliated.

"Yeah…me either," Jessica solemnly said back with a sour frown on her face as she crossed her arms in front of her on the table and laid her chin down on top of them.

"So what happened, I thought that you were headed off to Denver with that scholarship," Tara asked with a confused and sad expression on her face as she scooted her chair up beside Jessica. After Jessica had finished her routine, with her timing being thrown completely off by seeing Tara and Bonnie the three women had left the strip club and shuttled over to the mall to talk.

"I was…everything was going fine until the company that was putting up the money for me to go to college filed for bankruptcy, after that my scholarship money got cut in half, I didn't have enough to stay in school…then one day a friend of mine shows up at school with all of this money…I asked her where she got it, she told me about the club…at first I was shocked, then I made the mistake of actually going there with her, soon after that…well you know," Jessica sadly answered with a grim look on her face as she shook her head and her own stupidity.

"So why don't you just quit," Tara asked softly with a nervous look on her face as she leaned halfway across the table to do it, fearful that someone might overhear them.

"And do what, even with dancing I'm barely making ends meet, what with school, rent, utilities…these," Jessica pouted back with a defeated sigh as she let out a sigh before she sat up and puffed her chest out noticeably.

"When did that happen anyway, I would have remember those in high school," Bonnie asked with a curious look on her face as she forced herself to look Jessica in the eye rather than at her breasts.

"My old boyfriend bought them for me…as a gift, I was so into him…so desperate…that I believed him, now I'll be paying them off until I'm old and gray," Jessica groaned back with a thoroughly annoyed scowl on her face before she balled her hands up into fists and looked ready to hit something.

"Did this boyfriend…have a name," Bonnie shot back with a very angry and determined look on her face as evil thoughts were already starting to brew in her head.

"Yeah…Mike," Jessica answered with a guilty look on her face before she was caught off guard by a gasp from both Bonnie and Tara.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what are you going to do now Yori," Kim asked softly with a concerned tone to her voice as the two walked side by side in the garden.

"I do not know, Sensei always directed me along my path…with his death…I no longer know my way, Yamanuchi is no longer the warm and inviting and safe place that I knew for so long, it has become cold, hard, and full of to many memories…I cannot stay here," Yori softly said back with a very deep in thought and honest tone to her voice and look on her face as she slowed down in her gait a bit and turned to look out over the garden.

"What, surely you don't mean," Kim started to say with a look of disbelief on her face before Yori quickened her pace.

"I only stayed through the funeral because I had to…it would have been dishonorable to leave before it…but I can no longer stay here, when everyone leaves to go home after the funeral I will leave as well," Yori answered softly with a look on her face of someone that had lost the rudder in her life and now didn't know what to do.

"Leave…but, got any ideas where to," Kim exclaimed with a surprised look on her face as she started to slow down before she then sped up and hurried to get in front of Yori.

"Unfortunately no, I will probably just travel around until I know that it is time to stop," Yori slowly replied with a slightly awkward look on her face and tone to her voice as she looked a bit unnerved by Kim jumping in front of her.

"You could always come stay with us," Kim blurted out with a serious tone to her voice before she realized what she had said. Yori turned to look at her and Kim knew by that look that she couldn't take the offer back, no matter how much she wanted to.

"I could not…it would not be right," Yori answered with a solemn look on her face, though Kim could have sworn that she saw a flash of joy and hope in Yori's eyes.

"You sure, I'm sure Ron would love for you to," Kim started to say with an overly nice smile on her face, as the two turned a corner in the garden and started to head towards the small pond in the middle.

"Stoppable-san has gone out of his way to help me, I can ask no more of him," Yori interjected with a guilty look on her face as she looked to be battling within herself about her words.

"Then would you please keep walking and leave me be," A gruff male voice growled with an annoyed tone to his voice, interrupting Kim and Yori's conversation, causing both women to gasp softly in shock and surprise.

"Monkey Fist…what are you doing here," Kim demanded with a very impatient scowl on her face as she took up a fighting stance and waited for him to attack, expecting it almost instantly.

"I'm stealing banana's…what does it look like I'm doing," Monkey Fist grumbled back out with an impatient scowl on his face as he shook his head at the two women and looked as if just being around them was taxing him.

"Wearing sunglasses at night," Yori said softly with a confused look on her face, as she halfway copied Kim's stance, before Kim spoke.

"Isn't that a song," Kim mumbled out softly with a very deep in thought look on her face as she lightened up in her stance and thought deeply.

"I'm here for the funeral you twits, I may not have liked the old geezer but I do owe him a debt that now I will never be able to repay," Monkey Fist sharply shot back with a disgruntled scowl on his face as he pushed his shades back up over his eyes, though Kim could have sworn that they were a little red around the edges, and then buttoned up the top button on his finely tailored suit and disappeared into the darkness before either woman could ask him anything else.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"We should help her, we should do something," Tara said with a sad look in her eyes as she reached up, opened the door to the microwave, and then took her cup of tea out.

"And just what am I supposed to do Tara, it's not my fault that Jess was lied to, I can't help everybody," Bonnie grumbled back with an impatient and annoyed scowl on her face before she sipped her tea a bit while fluffing up the newspaper on the table in front of her. After the talk with Jessica she and Tara had returned home and put their things away, with Bonnie hiding away a few surprises that she had planned for Ron and Kim's return.

"Okay…you're right, but this is different, she's our friend," Tara argued with a sympathetic look of sadness on her face before Bonnie closed her eyes and sighed while growling softly to herself.

"She was our friend Tara, back in high school…we're grown up now, we all have to take responsibility for our own decisions, I'd love to help her really I would, but I don't know what you expect me to do, we're not a charity," Bonnie said with a serious look on her face as she was trying to end the conversation quickly before her own feelings of the want to help her old friend grew any further.

"I know it's wrong, but I kind of wish that Ron would have," Tara started to say with a guilty look on her face as she scowled heavily and looked oddly evil for a second before Bonnie spoke up.

"Would have kicked Mike's ass a little more than he did…yeah, you and me both, but unless we run into Mike again…or have the greatest lawyer in the world there really isn't much that we can do pumpkin," Bonnie interjected with at first a helpless look of annoyance on her face as she got up out of her chair and walked over to Tara before she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Tara's forehead.

"Maybe there is…how much did she say that she owed," Tara wondered aloud with a conniving grin on her face before Bonnie stopped in the doorway and turned back to her, her back to the dining room.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Monkey Fist, what's he doing here," Ron asked with a confused look on his face as he stood up from sitting down on their bed as Kim began to pace back and forth at the foot of their bed while Yori stood by the doorway, looking very nervous.

"He said that he was here for the funeral, but I'm not sure if that's the only reason," Kim replied with a very serious frown on her face as she began to formulate in her mind the various true reasons for her foe's presence at the school.

"We should have followed him, he may have already done what he came here to do…if he did come here with malice in his heart," Yori softly offered up with a nervous look on her face as she tried her best not to let her gaze land on Ron, who had thrown on a baseball jersey when Kim and Yori had appeared at the door. Being supportive of his friends the jersey was of the minor league team that Josh played for. Ron had just gotten out of the shower and thrown in on in a hurry without bothering to button it up. Though as much as she tried her gaze kept returning to what she could see of his chest and stomach in between the sides of the jersey, giving rise to a blush on her cheeks.

"Maybe, but if we had just followed him right then he probably would have figured it out and laid low until the heat was off, no…if we're going to catch him doing something illegal we have to get him to think that we trust him," Kim said with a concerned look on her face as she stopped pacing momentarily to turn and look over her shoulder at Yori, who felt that she was drawing to much attention to herself and pushed off of the wall.

"I don't know about this KP," Ron said with a nervous and apprehensive frown on his face as he put one hand at his waist and scratched the back of his head with the other while Rufus stood on the nightstand, also deep in thought.

"Look Ron, I don't like this any more than you do but it can't be helped," Kim started to say with a hesitant look on her face as she turned back to Ron before Yori spoke up.

"We have to stop Monkey Fist, no matter his intentions," Yori interrupted with a serious look on her face as she stepped forward, directly in between Ron and Kim.

"Okay, but how are we supposed to do that, we can't exactly just tackle him and force him to tell us what he has up his sleeve," Ron replied with a disheartened frown on his face before Yori walked over and gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

"We owe it to Sensei to protect Yamanuchi Ron-san, it is our duty," Yori said softly with a tearful look on her face, as her voice was so soft that Kim had to lean in just a bit to pick up what she was saying, before she lifted a hand up to softly caress Ron's cheek, getting him to look at her before she smiled.

"And I'm not about to let anything bad happen while I'm here, I may not have known Sensei as well as you two did, but I think that I knew him well enough to know that he'd want us all to work together and protect Yamanuchi," Kim said with a determined but soft tone to her voice as she walked up behind Yori, surprising herself as she slid an arm around her waist and then used her other hand to ruffle up Ron's still wet hair. When she felt Kim's touch Yori blushed deeply, dropping her hands to her side and looking away, hoping that she hadn't overstepped any bounds and brought dishonor upon herself.

"You are right, he would want this school protected at all costs," Yori agreed with a solemn expression on her face as she hesitantly returned the favor and slipped an arm around Kim's waist, secretly noticing how smooth her skin was to the touch.

"Well then ladies, what are we waiting for," Ron asked with an excited smile on his face, showing that he had noticed nothing, before he turned and dashed out of the room.

"Ugh…this is going to be a long night," Kim sighed with a slightly annoyed scowl on her face before she pulled away from Yori and went to her suitcase to get some of the supplies that she had packed in the back, in the special x-ray resistant bag.

END OF CHAPTER 16

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Kim thinking back on the funeral, finding that although it was a sad occasion it was all in all beautiful. Ron played a part in the procession alongside Yori. He carried the Lotus blade while she carried a flower that would be planted near Sensei's grave afterwards. After the funeral, which I didn't show because I didn't know enough about Japanese funerals of someone of the caliber of Sensei to do it justice, Kim finds Ron consoling Yori on a stone bench. She sits down next to them and tries to help, getting a little cozy with Yori in the process. They speak a little bit about what Yori is going to do now and she thinks that she's going to leave. By Kim's comment Ron suddenly thinks that Kim thinks that dating him was a mistake, an idea that she is swift to correct.

Then comes a conversation with Bonnie and Tara talking to Jessica after Jessica had finished her routine and they all left the club. Jessica is depressed about being a stripper but says that she needs the money as the company that was paying a sizeable chunk of her tuition went bankrupt and all of their assets got frozen, which means they wouldn't be able to continue paying her money to go to school. This all happened a little over a year ago for her. At the time she was dating a guy named Mike…yes, the same scumbag that dated both Tara and Penny-who by the way will only show up again if you all want her to. At that time one of Jessica's friends was also dancing at the club and got her to come one night…before she knew it she was a dancer there herself, making up for some of the difference in her school bills. Mike got her to get breast implants and after starting to pay them off he split and now Jessica owes that as well. Basically Jessica is in a jam and needs help, but will continue to strip until something better comes along.

Next comes Kim and Yori talking in the garden in the afternoon. They talk mostly about how Yori is feeling and what she's going to do now. Yori admits that she will probably leave as while Sensei was alive she loved Yamanuchi and couldn't imagine ever leaving. But with his death she can't imagine staying as there are to many memories for her. The two run into Monkey Fist who is all dressed up in a fancy suit and sunglasses, yes I know the song reference is kind of a bad joke but I liked the song when it was popular and still do. Anyway Monkey Fist is standing by a small pond and Kim and Yori demand that he tell them what he's doing. He admits to being there for the funeral and nothing else. They don't buy it but he gets mad and walks away. To me while Monkey Fist might not really like Sensei he still respects him a great deal. Kim offers to let Yori come and stay with them as something that she just blurted out and didn't really think about…but once she said it she couldn't take it back.

Second to last comes Tara and Bonnie at home as Tara tries to convince Bonnie that they should help Jessica somehow. Bonnie wants to in her heart but can't think of a way to do it. Tara keeps pressing her and in the end Bonnie's wheels start to turn about what to do.

Finally it's Yori going to see Ron and Kim in their room to talk about what to do about Monkey Fist, as Kim and Yori both think that he's there and up to no good. Ron agrees but doesn't know what to do. Yori says that Sensei would want all three of them to protect the school and work together, the whole her touching Ron's cheek is a bit of her longing for him coming out at a time that she's hurting and in need of some support. Kim agrees about working together and surprises herself by putting her arm around Yori's waist, an act that later she'll wonder why she did it. Yori returns the act and slips her arm around Kim's waist before Ron dashes out of the room to go and fight Monkey Fist, all without even knowing if he's there to do wrong or not, basically typical Ron. After Ron leaves Kim goes over to her suitcase and gets out some of her supplies that she brought with her, like her mission outfit and her other gadgets. Wade designed the special section of her suitcase so that x-ray machines wouldn't be able to see in, and metal detectors wouldn't go off.

So in closing thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, I hope that I didn't get to far off character. Jessica and Hope will definitely be showing up again, as will another cheer squad member that looks an awful lot like Hope. Monique will show up again right after the group celebrates Christmas, with Zita following along soon after that. This is fast approaching being the story of mine with the most reviews and most hits…so to that end I say a hearty thank you to everyone who's read the story and/or reviewed. Thank You.


	18. Arguments And Hands

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 17-ARGUMENTS AND HANDS**

He wasn't quite sure how he had gotten roped into taking the first watch. Okay it had probably been because he had come up with the plan and raced out of the room all in the span of a few seconds. Despite her wish to catch Monkey Fist doing something illegal Yori had been visibly tired and looked ready to drop if given enough time. Kim had looked ready to go but hadn't seemed to mind to not take the first watch. His last image of them was Yori curled up under the covers with Kim sitting in a nearby chair trying to read a book, though not doing it very well.

"Okay buddy, it's just you and me, us against the world, out on our own," Ron started to say with a daring look of excitement on his face as he strode proudly across the open courtyard towards the vantage point from which he would watch over the Lotus blade, before Rufus grumbled and scampered down off of his shoulder.

"Oh brother," Rufus grumbled with a bored sigh as he shook his head before he took off towards the top of the steps.

"Hey pal wait up," Ron called out with a confused look on his face before he raced off after Rufus.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Are you sure about this," Tara asked softly with a nervous frown as she tried to keep her hand from shaking all of the drink out of her glass.

"Of course Tara, just leave everything to me," Bonnie replied with a confidant air about her as she casually leaned forward up against the bar.

"I want to believe you…but," Tara started to say back as she swallowed hard before she was interrupted from behind.

"Bonnie…Tara, what are you doing here," Hope asked softly with what she hoped was an innocent smile on her face as she approached the bar and then sat down on the stool next to Tara.

"What's it look like," Bonnie grumbled back as she threw the brunette a scornful look for being interrupted and turned back to her drink.

"Sorry about that, we're just having a little fun…trying to pass the time until Ron and Kim come back from Japan," Tara nervously replied with a scared smile as she cast Bonnie a quick glance before trying to appear as if Bonnie hadn't said anything at all.

"Oh, they off saving the world again," Hope asked with an interested look in her eyes as she got settled in her seat and then ordered a drink.

"Not exactly," Tara started to stutter out with a nervous smile on her face before Bonnie leaned over and interrupted. She was glad for the interruption in reality as from the moment that Hope had sat down she had fought to tear her eyes off of her. Her short dress had ridden up the moment that she had sat down so Tara had gotten a pretty good look at her legs. Like the night of the party it was oddly warm in the club and Hope had expected that and had compensated by wearing a light dress with spaghetti straps on top. Her arms were bare, except for the Native American bracelet on her wrist, and her hair was starting to stick to the back of her neck. The short red dress' neckline was low enough that as Bonnie spoke Tara had to steel herself, curling her toes up in her shoes, to tear her gaze away from a bead of sweat that started out at the top of Hope's sternum and slowly trickled it's way down her chest.

"They're at a funeral for the Sensei of some school in Japan that Ron visited back in high school," Bonnie grumbled with an impatient scowl before she leaned back against and angrily motioned for a refill.

"Wow, but why'd Kim go with him if he was the one that went to the school and not her," Hope asked back softly as she paid for her drink and then took a sip of it, blushing when she noticed Tara watching her out of the corner of her eye.

"Grr…because a year or so later Ron took off on some rescue mission to save the Sensei that he had met earlier, Kim got wind of it and hurried off after him, they saved him together and everybody lived happily ever after…I'm going to go dance," Bonnie answered softly with a bitter expression on her face before she drained the rest of her drink, slammed it down on the top of the bar and slid off her stool before walking towards the dance floor.

"Is she drunk," Hope asked with a nervous smile on her lips as she and Tara watched Bonnie walk out onto the dance floor and start to dance near a group of guys that had been eyeing them all night.

"Sorry…she drinks when she's upset, Ron's only been gone for a couple of days but with the way she's acting you'd think that he'd been gone for a month," Tara started to blurt out with a skittish shrug of her shoulders before she realized what she was saying. Hurriedly she turned back to Hope and tried to smile away the confused look on Hope's face.

"But I thought that she didn't like Ron, I remember her never missing a chance to make fun of him, especially if Kim was around," Hope said softly with a curious thoughts in her mind as she closely watched Bonnie out on the dance floor. She danced like she was the main attraction, shaking her hips back and forth and getting the attention of a fair amount of the other dancers out on the floor. Oddly, to Hope at least, whenever any of the guys from the group that had been watching her and Tara all night tried to come close to her she send him her patented glare that Hope could have sworn was able to melt steel. The man would smile and then quickly step back before Bonnie would return to dancing.

"She…she, it's complicated," Tara stammered out with a frantic feeling in her stomach as she felt that she had let the truth slip out and admitted much more than she should have.

"It must be…so what's up with you and her anyway," Hope asked innocently as she picked the small skewer up out of her drink and pulled the olive off of it with her teeth before she closed her mouth and began to chew.

"What…what do you mean," Tara blurted out with a terrified tone to her voice as she had to force herself to swallow, scared silly that Hope had figured it all out so quickly.

"Well I know that you two were close back in high school but yesterday at the shop you two went into the dressing room together without a second thought," Hope pointed out skillfully as she leaned back in her chair a bit and smirked at Tara.

"She was…helping me," Tara stammered out as she began to frantically look around the club for something to spur an idea to change the topic of conversation away from her relationship with Bonnie.

"With what, I saw everything that you took in there with you, you really didn't need help with any of that stuff…so unless I'm being really nosy I'd say that you've got some explaining to do blondie," Hope chimed in back with an energized and impatient grin on her face as she propped her left elbow up on the bar and arched her back just enough so that Tara would get an eyeful when she looked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tara scoffed back as she quickly turned away and stared up at the lights, though she had to look down again when they started to hurt her eyes.

"Sure you do…it's okay if you're afraid, I'm not going to judge you, I'm the last person qualified to do that…the last person," Hope whispered softly to Tara with a daring grin spread across her lips as she leaned in a bit closer to Tara and laid a hand on Tara's top knee as she had her legs crossed. Instantly Tara regretted not wearing pants or a longer skirt as Hope's touch felt a little to good. She nearly knocked her drink over when Hope's hand started to slide up her inner thigh as the brunette's gaze never left Tara's face. Her grin stayed firmly fixed on her face as well.

"I…uh," Tara stammered out weakly as she valiantly tried to keep from admitting to herself how good Hope's hand felt against that portion of her skin.

"Come on babe let's go, this place is boring," Bonnie growled with a furious glare sent back towards those on the dance floor before she walked up and grabbed Tara's arm, forcefully pulling her away from Hope and the bar. Luckily for Hope Bonnie hadn't seen where her hand was or else things would have gotten very interesting.

"But," Tara managed to stammer out as she meekly waved goodbye to Hope as Bonnie lead her out of the club with a very determined scowl etched on her face.

"Call me," Hope shouted out over the roar of the crowd with an excited smile as she proudly waved goodbye before returning to her drink.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Ron…Earth to Ron…wake up," Kim grumbled with an impatient tone to her voice as she began to poke Ron in the ribs with increasing force, all before his eyes snapped open lazily and turned to look at her.

"Oh KP…hey, what's going on," Ron lazily replied as he slowly sat up in his seat before he yawned deeply.

"What's going on Ron, is that you're supposed to be watching the Lotus Blade to make sure that Monkey Fist doesn't steal it, lucky for you it's still there," Kim sharply said back with a wave of her hand as she and Ron turned and looked down at the courtyard to where the Lotus Blade still remained.

"Then what's the big deal," Ron yawned back as he stretched a bit in his chair and rubbed his tired eyes.

"It's a big deal because you fell asleep, Monkey Fist could have taken the sword easily, he could have just walked up and taken it," Kim shot back angrily before she pulled the chair out from under Ron, causing him to flop unceremoniously down onto the ground.

"Hey," Ron exclaimed with a hurt and upset frown on his face as he looked up at Kim before when he looked away he barely missed the flash of emotion that crossed her face. Momentarily dropping out of the angry look that Ron had seen came a look of regret, one that seemed to suggest that Kim might have been a bit harsher towards Ron than she intended to.

"Look just take Rufus back to the room and get some sleep, when my shift is over Yori will relieve me and then we can talk okay," Kim offered up as a kind of olive branch as she tried to help Ron back up to his feet before Ron rebuffed her offer, pushing her hand away, before he got back to his feet on his own and stalked off. "Ron…I, sorry," Kim started to shout out after him before he disappeared around a corner. Her apology was more said softly down to Rufus, who didn't look too happy with her before her let out a soft growl in her general direction and then scampered off after Ron. Though she kept a close watch on the Lotus Blade during her shift Kim was not able to get her mind off of the look on Ron's face when he had pushed her hand away. She knew that she was right in getting mad that he had fallen asleep but at the same time she knew that her reaction had been a bit overdone. He had never taken well to being yelled at, especially by her, and she soon began to dread Yori coming to relieve her.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Oh God," Bonnie exclaimed with a guttural feeling rising up her chest before she threw back the seat and emptied her stomach into the toilet.

"Feel any better," Tara asked softly with a concerned look in her eyes as she crouched down next to Bonnie, her left hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"What do you think," Bonnie sickly replied, as the cold tile of the bathroom floor was chilly against her bare skin, before she reached up and used the back of her hand to try and wipe the grime off of her lips. After getting back home Bonnie had stripped down to her bra and panties on her way to her room, letting each article of clothing that she took off fall where it may. She had just laid her hand on the doorknob to her room when it had struck her. Tara had cringed through listening to Bonnie throw up twice before hesitantly entering the bathroom.

"I think you miss him, more than you think you do, and you used beer to try and wash it all away," Tara said back softly with a serious tone to her voice as she changed from squatting down to kneeling down beside Bonnie and pulled the brunette into a hopefully comforting embrace.

"How did this happen Tara, he used to be a loser, a guy that I'd never think of being nice to and now he leaves for a couple of days and I fall to pieces," Bonnie weakly asked with a scared silly look in her eyes as she turned her head and looked up into Tara's eyes, thankful for the warmth that she found in them and the warmth of Tara's body.

"It's easy Bonnie, you're in love, back in high school you didn't know him very well because you thought that he was beneath you, but now you've learned what he's really made of and you're terrified that he'll get taken away from you just like your family," Tara replied with a sad and worried tone to her voice as she went from kneeling down to sitting down, propping her back up against the tub as she pulled Bonnie into an even closer embrace, with the brunette's head resting on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around Bonnie's waist.

"You think so," Bonnie asked with a nervous smile on her face as she looked over at Tara while she placed her hands over top of the blonde's and began to gently rub them with her thumbs.

"I know so…I saw the look on your face when Ron told you that he and Kim were going to Japan, you were heartbroken, but don't you see, you don't have to be…they're coming back Bonnie, he's coming back, you're not going to be alone ever again," Tara continued with a very certain tone to her voice as she gave Bonnie a tight hug.

"Really," Bonnie asked softly with an almost frantic to believe look to her as she leaned her head back a bit further to make sure that she didn't miss anything in Tara's facial expressions.

"Have I ever lied to you," Tara shot back with a cheesy grin as she gently reached up and ran her thumb across Bonnie's cheek in a comforting gesture.

"Well…there was that one time…okay no," Bonnie joked back softly with an amused grin spread across her lips before she leaned in close and was about to kiss Tara when the blonde pulled back.

"So believe me when I tell you that Ron loves you…and he ain't the only one," Tara interjected softly with a very honest smile on her face as she tickled the brunette's side with her free hand.

"Oh really…so why won't you kiss me," Bonnie drawled back with a curious grin on her face before she moved in closer to Tara, and once again Tara pulled back.

"Because you just threw up three times…yuck," Tara said back with a grossed out expression spread across her face as she shook her head at the thought of what vomit would taste like on Bonnie's lips.

"You're right…sorry, not the best plan huh," Bonnie joked softly as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before Tara surprised her by unhooking her bra and pulling it off.

"No…but I'll tell you what is, you and I are going to take a shower, after that you're going to put on Ron's bathrobe and I'll put on mine, then we'll burrow under the covers on Ron's bed and keep each other company," Tara said softly with a very calm look on her face as she removed her own bra as well. Bonnie only smiled as she stood up and then slid her panties off. Half an hour later would find the two, clad only in bathrobes, curled up together under the covers of Ron's bed, sound asleep in each other arms.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Already," Kim asked with a hesitant look towards Yori as she desperately tried to come up with something that would give her a reason to stay on duty a little bit longer and not have to talk to Ron.

"Stoppable-san took the first watch, you have taken the second, it is my turn to take watch now," Yori answered softly with a wide yawn as she walked towards Kim, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes as she went.

"I know but…I don't want to go," Kim nervously said back with an oddly scared tone to her voice as she stood up but made no move to leave.

"He will forgive you, yes he should not have fallen asleep on watch, but you also should have been more understanding, this is Stoppable-san we're talking about," Yori replied with a cute smirk on her lips as she finished walking up to Kim and smiling at her.

"You can call him Ron you know, the whole formality of Stoppable-san is getting a bit old…but that's getting off topic, you're right…I should have expected that Ron falling asleep was a possibility, and I know that he feels bad about it and now thinks I'm mad at him…which I am, but no matter how mad I get at him it'll never stop me from loving him," Kim explained back with a very cathartic tone to her voice as she began to awkwardly pace around the area surrounding the chair, only casually casting a glance towards the Lotus blade.

"Then you should tell Ron everything that you have just told me…good luck," Yori said softly as she stopped Kim from pacing around before she leaned in close and gave Kim a soft kiss on the lips. Kim could only silently stare back in shock before she headed off back for her and Ron's room, now even more confused than ever.

END OF CHAPTER 17

Author's Notes: The chapter starts out with Ron and Rufus taking first watch over the Lotus Blade and Ron doing his usual routine of trying to make himself more confidant. Rufus sees through it and basically ignores him, prompting Ron to chase after him.

Second comes Bonnie and Tara at Monique's club. Yeah Bonnie had an idea last chapter but even the best of us can get sidetracked by something and lose our train of thought. Bonnie and Tara go out for the night, drinking and dancing. Bonnie is obviously more intoxicated than Tara is and when they're at the bar Tara is more ready to leave but Bonnie wants to dance. Before Bonnie leaves Hope sits down in a frilly little red dress, perspiring from having been out on the dance floor. Tara does her best to not stare as Hope's dress is clinging to every curve of her body and it is also quiet short. She watches the path of one bead of sweat a bit to far as Bonnie goes off to dance, after having talked to Hope for a little bit. Out on the dance floor Bonnie basically dances like she's the only one out there, and if any guy comes close she throws him her patented death glare and they back off. Meanwhile Tara and Hope are talking and Hope points out that when they bought the lingerie that Tara and Bonnie both went into the same dressing room. She points out also that the items that they brought in with them didn't need two people to try on. Tara tries to bluff her way out by passing it off as nothing but Hope won't let her. Hope first puts her hand on Tara's bare knee, before long she starts to slide the hand down the inner part of Tara's thigh, away from her knee. She gets just beyond the edge of Tara's short skirt before Bonnie comes back, grabs Tara by the arm, not seeing where Hope's hand was, and dragging Tara off with her.

The next part has Kim taking her first turn at watch and finding Ron asleep at his post. She gets mad and yells at him and he yells back, basically an argument between lovers and Ron storms off with Kim at first looking triumphant before she grumbles to herself that things are messed up now and Ron thinks that she's mad at him. Which to a degree she is but she's calmed down since the initial seeing him asleep. Ron leaves though before Kim can say much back, so Kim has to sit and watch the Lotus Blade and stew about the argument and what she's going to say to Ron.

The part with Bonnie and Tara in the bathroom is basically just a bit of Tara/Bonnie bonding fluff. Bonnie has a habit of being insecure, she tries to compensate for that feeling of insecurity by being mean, horny, or drunk for the most part. Tara reminds her again and again that Ron and Kim are coming back, that they both love her, and that they're not going to leave her. Bonnie got plastered to a good enough degree that when they got back home she had to throw up. After she had done so three times Tara pulls her into a hug as she sits down beside the tub, leaning her back up against it. Tara and Bonnie talk about why Bonnie gets insecure and that she has people that love her for who she is, and that Tara is one of them. At the end Bonnie tries to kiss Tara but Tara pulls back, like she said because Bonnie has been puking and while I've never done it I don't think kissing someone who's just thrown up a few times would be a very good thing to do. After Tara points this out the two take a shower, no much in terms of sex there just a normal shower as Bonnie is still a bit wobbly on her legs and Tara is a little tipsy herself. After the shower they put their bathrobes on, with Bonnie wearing Ron's and relishing in his scent. They hold each other under the covers and fall asleep.

The chapter ends with it being Yori's turn to stand watch over the Lotus blade. Kim is still upset about what happened between her and Ron earlier and she's thought more about it than Monkey Fist. Yori tries to get her to leave but Kim is hesitant to leave before she figures out what to say to Ron. Kim tries to change the subject by asking why Yori only calls Ron Stoppable-san and just not Ron. Yori kind of dodges the question but does say just Ron in her reply. She tries to ease the tension between the two before Kim verbally thinks the situation out. Yori tells Kim that she should tell Ron all of this instead of worrying. The kiss at the end wasn't a forceful one just Yori surprising Kim with a good luck kiss, one that Kim was obviously flustered by as she didn't speak when she left to go and talk to Ron. Arguments happen between even the most in love couples, but it's not going to break Ron and Kim up. The argument will be settled by next chapter, so no need to worry there. So in closing thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing both this chapter and this story. I'm only about seven reviews away from tying my current high of seventy. This story now has the most hits of any of my stories and I can only thank all of you for that. I hope that I didn't get out of character with anyone. Ron and Kim won't stay in Japan much longer, they need to get home for Christmas. And then New Years ever at the bar, with Monique finally getting her chance to put more moves on Ron. And in the new year Zita and her and Ron's daughter show up to stir things up. So thanks again to everyone and I'll see you in the funny papers…lol. I'll go now………………………………………….


	19. Flashbacks

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**Note: You asked for it…and here it is, hope I got it right.**

**CHAPTER 18-FLASHBACKS**

"Let's never fight again…promise," Kim said softly with a nervous look of fear as she slid into bed beside Ron, all of her clothes piled neatly on the dresser.

"Nice idea KP, but you know that I can't promise you that, arguments will come up," Ron softly replied with an equally concerned feeling in his stomach as he pulled Kim close, her head ending up on his chest as neither one had a shred of clothing. Kim had come in after her shift to find Ron sitting in the same chair that he had been sitting in after he had carried up all of their suitcases. The talk had been long and drawn out but by the end they had resolved the issue and had moved on to more enjoyable pursuits.

"I know Ron, but it was a nice idea right," Kim offered up with a skittish smile on her face as she propped herself up with her forearms resting on Ron's chest with her chin on top of them.

"Of course…so tell me about that kiss," Ron replied softly with a sly grin as he reached an arm around and began to softly run his hand up and down Kim's bare back. His favorite redhead instantly looked away and blushed. The topic of the kiss had come up during their talk but both had pushed it aside as something to talk about later.

"Well uh…what's to say, she probably didn't even realize that she did it," Kim said softly with a voice that told Ron that she was trying to convince herself of that however she wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"Sorry baby, but not even you are that lucky," Ron joked back with an amused grin on his face before he pulled Kim into a pleasurable kiss before she pulled back and pouted.

"Damn, that's what I was afraid of," Kim grumbled back softly with a rare curse uttered form her lips as her pout increased and she scowled at what there was of the headboard.

"Looks like Yori isn't only interested in the Ronster," Ron snickered softly to Kim as he slid one of his hands down Kim's back and in between her and the sheets before giving her butt a quick squeeze while he brought his other hand up and around Kim's back to take the place of the hand that he had moved.

"We don't need this Ron, what are we going to do," Kim pouted back softly to Ron as she locked gazes with him before she slid up his body and began to place soft kisses up and down the side of his neck with her hands flat against his chest.

"Only two things we can do KP, either we let her stay with us…see where that goes, or give her a lift home, give her some money, and then wish her good luck," Ron replied with a half shrug of his shoulders before he slid the hand that was on Kim's back up to the back of her head, relishing the touch of her hair against his fingers, before pulled her lips away from his neck and back towards his own. I the middle of the kiss he gave her butt another hard squeeze, earning him a little squeak into his mouth.

"We can't just send her off by herself…it wouldn't be right," Kim softly groaned back with a helpless look in her eyes as she pulled back from the kiss, her hair framing both of their faces in their own private little world.

"Then it looks like we're getting another house guest," Ron said softly with a sly grin on his lips before he rolled over onto his side and took Kim with him.

"Bonnie is so going to hate me," Kim pouted back sharply with a roll of her eyes and a defeated groan from her lips before Ron silenced her with a kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist and they got back to happier pursuits.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I told you Tara, the plan won't work without Ron and Kim, we'll just have to wait until they get back from Japan," Bonnie answered with a bored groan as she walked into the living room and plopped down on the middle cushion of the couch. Slouching down in her seat Bonnie grabbed the remote and flipped the television on before laying it on her bare stomach and ripping the top off of her cup of yogurt.

"Okay, but isn't there something that we could or should be doing to help speed things up right now," Tara asked back with a confused look of fear on her face as she hesitantly walked up to the back of the couch, trying to keep her mind on the right track and not stare down Bonnie's top and get off subject.

"Not really…though if you want to do something you could get yourself some yogurt and a spoon and keep me company," Bonnie said back with an impish grin spread across her lips before she reached over and patted the seat on the couch next to her.

"I just brushed my teeth and…Hope felt me up last night," Tara started to awkwardly answer before she blurted out the surprise of the night before.

"What…where…when," Bonnie exclaimed loudly as she fumbled to get up to her feet, the remote sliding off of her stomach and hitting the floor, before Bonnie had to quickly set the yogurt cup and spoon down on the coffee table to keep from dropping them in shock.

"At the club, when you were out on the dance floor, she started saying that she found it odd that we went into the dressing room together and asked me if there was something that I wasn't telling her, then when she didn't believe me she laid her hand on my knee, just before you grabbed my arm she slid her hand up the inside of my leg, I don't think that she would have stopped if you hadn't," Tara quickly answered, doing her very best to not trip of her own words or get something out of order. The entire time she could see Bonnie grow more and more angry, all before she could take no more and let it all out.

"Who does that slut think she is, putting the moves on my girl," Bonnie exclaimed with a furious scowl etched onto her face as she balled her hands up into fists and glared at Tara's chin, not wanting to look her in the eye for fear of losing her anger.

"She…she probably didn't know," Tara tried to intervene with a scared body posture before Bonnie walked up to her and put her hands on Tara's hips, looking straight at her.

"If she saw us walk into that dressing room together then unless she's a complete idiot she has an idea about us, but even that didn't stop her from hitting on you baby, someone has to teach her a lesson," Bonnie said softly with a very earnest tone to her voice as she brought her hands up from Tara's hips and placed them instead on the blonde's cheeks.

"But," Tara meekly stuttered out with a scared chuckle as her hands found their places on Bonnie's hips.

"No honey, she has to know that you're taken, three times over, she has a problem with that then she can come talk to me, I'll set her straight," Bonnie declared with a very firm tone of voice and look on her face before she pulled Tara into a warm kiss.

"You won't hurt her, will you," Tara asked back with a scared look in her eyes as she and Bonnie leaned their foreheads up against each other and stared deeply into each others eyes, so deeply in fact that the images of each other began to blur and they soon had double vision.

"It depends on how badly she wants what I have, she pushes things and I might just have to kick that tight little hot ass of hers," Bonnie defiantly stated back with a firm edge to her words before she gave Tara one final lasting kiss and then pulled away, headed for her room.

"Me and my big mouth," Tara glumly pouted out as her shoulders slumped while walking around the couch and plopping down in what had been Bonnie's seat. Reluctantly she assumed the position that Bonnie had been in, laying the remote on her bare stomach before she slid the spoon into the cup of yogurt and hoped to drown her sorrows in the taste and cartoons.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Anything interesting happen," Kim asked softly with a tired yawn as she walked up to Yori and laid her hand on the seated girls shoulder.

"No, the only creatures out have been the bugs," Yori replied with a large yawn as she looked to be having a kind of hard time keeping her eyes open.

"Just our luck, the one night that we decide to stakeout that which Monkey Fist most wants and he doesn't show up," Kim grumbled out with an impatient pout on her face as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and stood at the edge of the lookout point, staring down at the Lotus Blade, almost mocking her by still being there.

"Maybe we were wrong and he was just here for Sensei's funeral," Ron offered up with an optimistic look on his face as he helped Yori up out of her chair, surprised a bit by how much she was leaning on him and how tightly she pressed herself against him.

"Not likely, Monkey Fist is nothing but consistent, he'll come for the Lotus blade alright, he can't help it…to fulfill his dreams he needs it, which is why," Kim started to say with a very determined and honest tone to her words as she started to turn around before Ron interrupted her.

"Which is why we should get Yori to bed and then figure something else out," Ron interjected with a serious look of concern on his face as he helped Yori away from the lookout point.

"Okay…but put her in her own bed," Kim started to begrudgingly concede with an anxious tone to her voice and look in her eyes before Yori took a gamble and pretended to fall asleep. While she wasn't truly asleep in her defense she was only half aware of what she was doing. Ron instantly picked her up into his arms and looked to Kim.

"Come on KP, it can't hurt…just grab the Lotus blade and we'll all go get some sleep, Monkey Fist won't think of looking for it in our room, and with the three of us in there he won't try anything, then after we've all had a good night's sleep we can figure out what to do," Ron said softly as he cradled a now softly snoring Yori in his arms before Kim grumbled something softly to herself, went and retrieved the Lotus Blade, and then followed after Ron to their room.

"So what do we do now, huh Ron," Kim whispered softly into Ron's ear as she lay down beside him with a softly slumbering Yori on the other side of him. Ron had chosen to keep some clothes on wearing a thin white shirt and his boxers while Kim had borrowed one of his long shirts to wear over her underwear. Having Kim that close to him made for Ron having a hard time keeping his mind clear. Yori felt peaceful and right beside him as she rolled over and snuggled her head into the crook of Ron's neck, glomping onto his arm with both of her hands.

"We sleep, and figure everything out in the morning," Ron whispered back softly in reply as he slid his hand across Kim's leg and then started to slide it up her thigh, getting no protest when he slid it under her shirt and hiked it up until he snagged one side of her panties with his index finger.

"Ron…no, we can't…she's right there," Kim pouted back with a scared look in her eyes as she tried to push Ron's hand away while not wanting to admit to herself that she was interested.

"She's a heavy sleeper, she won't notice a thing…unless of course you can't keep quiet," Ron snickered back softly under his breath as he began to tug her panties down her legs. Soon she grumbled again to herself but pushed Ron's hand away before pushing her panties the rest of the way off.

"You are so going to owe me," Kim angrily pouted down to Ron as she slowly and carefully slid on top of him under the covers, doing her best not to bump Yori in the process.

"So what else is new," Ron joked back softly with an amused grin on his lips before he reached out with his free hand and pulled Kim down into a kiss.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

She stared at the ticket in her hands, wondering if she actually finally had the nerve to go through with it. Against her possible better judgment she had packed, unpacked, and then packed her suitcases again and again many times. Each time she had told herself that this would be the time, this would be the day that she would go back to Colorado and tell Ron that he was a father. How she had gotten to this point flashed into her mind as she ran her hands down her body, remembering what his hands had felt like that night.

Flashback…

She had seen Ron slouching even more than normal as he sat by himself at lunch, looking like for the first time since she had met him that food no longer interested him. That fact alone was enough to worry her, but what she found even more worrying was that Rufus didn't seem to want to eat anything either. She let her gaze travel over to where Kim and Erica were sitting, with almost no room in between them, wondering how Kim couldn't see how her relationship with the new guy was affecting Ron. After being saved from Everlot by Rufus she had begun to notice Ron more and more. Noticing how he would always stand up a little taller and puff his chest out when she came around, if not going so far as to slick his hair back. She had to admit that at the time she thought he was cute. Though he had lied to her about being a new gamer his perseverance and his unforced admission of his guilt had done considerably lessen the amount of time that she had stayed upset with him, even if she wouldn't show it outwardly.

"Hey Nique," Zita said softly with a nervous smile on her face as she reached out and grabbed a hold of Monique's arm. Monique looked at her oddly for a few seconds before saying anything.

"Yeah," Monique replied with an awkward look on her face before she pulled out a chair beside Zita's and sat down.

"Does she not see what's happening to him, he's a shell of his former self," Zita said with a nervous and sad tone to her voice as her gaze started out on the dark skinned beauty before traveling over to where Ron was sitting, poking at his food with his spoon.

"Who…oh…you mean why doesn't Kim notice Ron moping around like the walking dead…one word, Eric," Monique slowly replied with at first a confused look on her face before she caught on to what Zita was saying and tried not to smile. Though she liked Eric to a degree she did have to admit that in the back of her mind there was something gnawing at her every time that she saw the two of them together or Ron moping about the school. One evening he had wandered up to her counter, seemingly not knowing where he was. She had pulled him aside into the back, trying to get him to say what was wrong. The look on his face had told her everything, and she had to fight the urge to do anything more than hug him then.

"I don't think that he can go on much longer like this," Zita said softly with a very concerned tone to her voice as she continued to let her gaze fall onto Ron, who was now doing his very best not to tear up in the middle of the cafeteria.

"To true…but what are we supposed to do about it, Ron's a big boy…if he's hurting that much then shouldn't," Monique glumly agreed at first before she nervously tried to end the conversation rather than think of how much Ron was hurting.

"No, maybe we should take him to the spring fling," Zita impatiently stated back at first before an idea formed in her mind and her entire face brightened up a bit.

"What…do you know how hard it was for me to get an invite, Ron doesn't stand a chance of getting one," Monique exclaimed back with a surprised look on her face as she leaned back in her chair a bit and tried not to look in Ron's direction.

"Do you like seeing him like this Monique, because I don't…it hurts to see him like this, especially when I know that we can help him," Zita shot back with an almost accusing scowl on her face as she scrunched a napkin up in her fist and lightly glared over at Monique.

"Okay…I hate it as much as you do, but he's so sad…I don't even know if the spring fling would even do any good," Monique softly replied back with an unsure frown on her face as she finally let her gaze trail back to Ron. When she looked at him she found it hard to not tear up herself, as when she though of him she always thought of him smiling and brightening up the day. But now he looked like he was permanently under a dark cloud of despair.

"There's only one way to find out, get him to the party, I'll worry about getting him in," Zita said with an excited smile on her lips before he patted Monique proudly on the shoulder and then took her tray back.

"I just hope you know what you're doing Z," Monique whispered softly to herself under her breath as she turned around and watched Zita hand her tray over to the lunch lady. That night Monique had tricked Ron into following her, enlisting Wade's help in getting him to come with her. He had tried to remain home but Monique, when she wanted to, could be quite the motivator. He had reluctantly allowed her to dig through his closet, picking out things for him to wear. Once or twice he could have sworn that he had noticed the dark outline of a swimsuit underneath her clothes but he was to mired in his own self-pity to say anything. She had finally found something that suited him and after a quick step into the bathroom the two had left his house and taken a taxi to the front of the house where the spring fling was being held. While not a school sponsored event the spring fling was a measure of who was who in the entire school. It was a dream of many to simply be looked at as a possible invite.

"Finally…I thought you two would never show up," Zita grumbled impatiently as she stepped out from behind a tree. Had Ron not been so caught up with thoughts of how depressed her was he would probably have gone speechless at Zita's attire. She had worn a thin white shirt that only came down a couple of inches past the point of no return. Beneath that he could see a dark red bikini top. Her cutoff shorts weren't as short as he had seen her wear in the past but they were short enough for even Rufus to notice, as the naked mole rat whistled happily at the sight.

"I had some trouble finding something for him to wear," Monique pouted back with an overly impatient and annoyed scowl on her face as her gaze gave Zita the once over.

"Well they've already started to we're in luck, they should be drunk enough now that they won't even notice Ron, and if any of them do we'll just tell them that they're seeing things," Zita declared with a very serious smile on her face before she took Ron by the hand and led him up through a grove of trees and out into the backyard of the estate next to the pool. Monique followed along closely behind, not wanting to get separated and be thought of as being just a tag along.

"Nice," Monique announced with a pleased smile on her face as she walked out into the party in full swing. It was everything that she had expected it to be, the pool was already teeming with people. Many of which had caught her eye before she walked over to the tables set up near the line of trees with many cups of punch on them. While it was officially wrong to serve liquor at a party like this there were stories galore of drunken escapades. Several of those stories involved Bonnie's older sisters, both of whom had pretty sizeable reputations as partiers. To blend in she relaxed her stance and picked up a drink, feeling that something was amiss the moment that she took her first drink.

"Yeah…real nice," Ron mumbled out softly with a bored look on his face as he sidled up to the tables with Zita leading the way.

"Come on Ron, try to lighten up…you're here to have fun," Zita groaned back to him with an antsy spring to her step before she handed him a cup of punch and took one for herself.

"What fun can I have when," Ron started to wonder aloud with a somber pout before Monique lightly elbowed him and motioned for him to take a drink. Reluctantly he complied.

"Look Ron, I know that you're upset about…her, she should see how much you're hurting but right now she doesn't, you can't be like this, you want to get back at Kim…then have fun, right here tonight, have a blast, do everything that Kim would stop you from doing if she were here," Zita declared with a very confidant smile on her face as she set her cup of punch down and then placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah maybe but…guess it couldn't hurt to try, maybe it won't be so bad," Ron glumly stated with a slowly growing look of eerie joy on his face before he drained the rest of his cup and then drained a couple more.

"Are you sure that was okay," Monique asked with a worried look on her face as she watched Ron race off and then do a cannonball into the pool, leaving Rufus behind on Zita's shoulder.

"No…but at least he's smiling again," Zita softly replied with a soft giggle as she watched Ron actually start to enjoy himself a bit and splash a few people back.

"He does have a nice smile," Monique added with a relaxed smile on her face as she brought her cup up to her lips. An hour later Monique was beyond the point of no return, her head all foggy and somewhere along the way she had lost all of her clothes but the swimsuit that she had put on in case she went for a swim. She passed by the back door to the estate just seconds after Ron had walked by, disrupting Jessica and Hope making out in a darkened corner before she stumbled on her way.

"Oh man…my head," Ron grumbled out painfully as he slowly made his way through the darkness. While the backyard was lit up like the fourth of July the house was kept dark to tell everyone to stay out and to make sure that if anyone ventured inside their presence would be noticed immediately. He was intent on finding the kitchen or a bathroom to try and find some aspirin. Instead he stumbled into the hallway and stopped dead as he heard someone softly sniffling nearby. He stood quietly there for a few moments, listening intently. Then he slowly followed the sounds of the sniffling and soft crying until he got to the room at the end of the hallway. Carefully pushing the door open he was surprised to find Zita sitting at the foot of the small bed with tears in her eyes, all alone in the darkness.

"Ron, what are you," Zita exclaimed with a frightened and insecure tone to her voice as she shot back up to her feet and tried to frantically wipe away her tears.

"Z…what are you doing in here, we're not supposed to…are you crying," Ron started to ask in a hissed voice as he shut the door behind him before the lights changed outside and he got a good look at her face. He could smell the alcohol on her breath as he approached and guessed that she could have said the same for him.

"It's nothing, come on we should," Zita tried to say with a straight and calm expression on her face as she tried to walk past Ron, but he stopped her and held her there firmly.

"You were crying about something, so tell me…did I do something to," Ron said back with a hesitant tone to his words as he expected that her tears were his fault, as he believed everything else was at this point.

"NO…no, it wasn't you…it was Will Romano, I hoped to see him here tonight, thought that maybe," Zita shouted out at first with a scared look on her face before she managed to calm down and speak softly as she solemnly explained the rest.

"Let me guess, he was busy," Ron softly stated back as he pulled Zita into a hug, allowing her to lay her head on his shoulder. He was surprised that she didn't offer up any resistance to this.

"You could say that, he and Wendy Jefferson were," Zita started to whisper back softly into the small space between them before the emotions came up and overtook her once more and she broke down into tears.

"I'm sorry Z, I wish you didn't have to see that," Ron said softly back to her with an oddly guilty look on his face and tone to his voice as he slowly guided her back to sit on the bed.

"What are you apologizing for, it's not your fault," Zita asked with a surprised look in her eyes as she brought her head up and looked him straight in the face, just then noticing how close they were to each other.

"I know but…I just…I hate seeing you cry," Ron shrugged back softly as he brought a hand up and gently wiped away a tear.

"Thanks," Zita chuckled back with a girlish laugh before she brought a hand of her own up, slowly pulled Ron's hand back off of her face and gently kissed his palm.

"Anytime," Ron whispered back under his breath to a grinning Zita before she closed the distance between them and propped herself up on her tip toes until she lightly pressed her lips against his, in what she originally expected to be a thank you kiss. To her surprise the kiss was better than she had expected and found herself wholly unwilling to break the lip lock. Ron was more stunned than anything and because of this he let the kiss go on longer than he would have had he not been more than a bit tipsy.

"I…I'm sorry," Zita softly apologized with a very embarrassed look on her face as she pulled back from the kiss enough so that she could see his reaction. At that moment she hoped for, more than anything, for him to do something, anything other than push her away and yell at her. To her delight a smile spread over his lips and soon the two shared an awkward laugh.

"What for," Ron asked with a confused look on his face as he brought his hand back up to Zita's cheek and gently caressed her cheek.

"For…we should probably get back to the party, someone will notice that we're not there," Zita said softly with a very nervous look on her face as she kept staring straight into Ron's eyes before she looked away.

"Yeah…they'll probably be worried about us," Ron added back with a fake look of fear on his face before the two sat there in silence, neither one making any effort to make for the door.

"Then we shouldn't let them worry a minute longer," Ron said softly with an awkward look on his face as he started to lean back in closer to Zita.

"Yeah," Zita managed to get out, as she found herself leaning back towards Ron, before their lips met for the second time and the night melted away. When thinking back on that night for several weeks afterwards all that Zita could remember could remember was the feeling of being warm, safe, and loved.

End of Flashback

When she found that she was pregnant the Diablo scare was already long over and Ron and Kim were the new toast of Middleton. Her mother had been furious about the pregnancy and before she had started to show spirited her off to live with her cousins in Hawaii. Her daughter had been born exactly nine months later weighing in at a little over eight pounds. As much as she had wanted to tell Ron about their daughter she just found it impossible to put the right words down on paper or the right words to say over the phone. Seeing him in person was out of the question because she didn't want to break him and Kim up, after seeing and hearing how happy the two were.

As her daughter started to grow up Zita had found herself in one short lived relationship after another. One with the fireman that lived across the street from, one with the waitress at the coffee shop that she frequented, and one with the photographer that she had begun to work for, hoping to make herself enough money to take care of her daughter by herself. The photographer was an old friend of the family and Zita and her daughter had always been close. While taking care of her daughter the two had grown even closer, finally becoming a couple that lasted for most of her daughters life up until several months before the subject of the reunion came up. Her anxiety over it soon had taken over her entire life. When she had told Ron that she wasn't coming she felt like a sell out, not having the guts to tell Ron about their daughter.

"Can't put it off any longer," Zita announced softly to no one in particular as her daughter softly slept on the bed beside her. She resolved herself to telling Ron everything and set about packing, intent on leaving in a few days.

END OF CHAPTER 18

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron and Kim talking about the fight and glad that they talked it out and made up. They talk about what they're going to do about Yori not wanting to stay at Yamanuchi anymore after Sensei's death. Ron seems to be leaning towards bringing her back with them to live in the house. Kim is hesitant about it but in the end they both agree that Yori should come back and stay with them rather than going off on her own to God only knows. After they agree to that they have some make up sex. Kim ends the bit with a thought that Bonnie won't like Yori joining the group, at least at the moment to just live there.

Then comes the morning after for Bonnie and Tara as Bonnie is bored and is having some yogurt while watching some television. Tara comes up behind her and tells her about what Hope did at the bar. Bonnie instantly jumps up and gets mad about Hope, acting possessively about Tara. Bonnie seems ready to go right out and beat Hope up, but some of her words seem to possibly point in a different direction. Tara tries to play peacemaker, as usual, not wanting Bonnie to hurt Hope. Bonnie tries to explain to Tara that she's taken, three times over with herself, Ron, and Kim. Tara seems to not want Hope to come to any harm but to not make Bonnie mad either. At the end Hope regrets ever telling Bonnie about Hope as Bonnie goes off to her room with a plan brewing in her mind.

The comes Ron and Kim both going to get Yori after her watch was up. She's pretty tired and shortly after Ron helps her up she mostly passes out, though is still conscious enough to lean heavily against Ron, getting him to carry her in his arms before she falls asleep. Ron says that they can't just keep taking shifts over and over again until Monkey Fist leaves. Kim doesn't want to agree but does anyway as she grabs the Lotus Blade and follows Ron back to their room. Once there they lay Yori in the bed and get in beside her, as though she has her own blanket. Kim isn't happy but Ron gets her to calm down and tells her that everything will work out before he gets a little randy. She tries to push him away since Yori is right there. Ron says that she's a deep sleeper and tired enough that she won't hear anything. Kim begrudgingly agrees and the two have some quiet sex with Yori right beside them.

Then comes the part that I know people have been waiting for. The flashback of how Zita got pregnant with her and Ron's daughter, still looking for a name for the little lady. It starts out with Zita looking at a plane ticket that she bought for herself, she bought one for her daughter to but at the moment she's only holding her own ticket. She's debating whether or not to go and then thinks back about it all. It started out with Zita seeing how Ron was reacting to Kim being with Eric and she pulls Monique in to help her. Monique tries to get out of it at first mostly because she doesn't want to screw up her friendship with Kim and because she's a little unsure of her own feelings towards Ron. They agree to get him to the spring fling, which is basically a pool party by invitation only. Usually only the popular kids go but there's still enough of them that Ron, Zita, and Monique can slip in and party without being noticed right away. When they get there they start to drink, even though they think that they shouldn't. Ron decides to try to enjoy himself a little and ends up having some fun. Then an hour or so goes by and Ron, Zita, and Monique drink some more until basically they're tipsy if not outright drunk. Monique goes looking for Ron, passing Hope and Jessica making out. I put that in there for future reference mostly, but also to make their transition into the group easier. Meanwhile Ron has a headache and is walking around in the house looking for something to take to make it go away. He hears some crying and follows the sound to find Zita crying in a bedroom meant for a guest. He asks her why she's crying and she explains that she came to the party hoping to hook up with a guy, but found him hooking up with some other girl instead. Given how much alcohol that she's consumed her emotions aren't as they would be if she were sober so she's a little overemotional about the whole thing. The name of the guy that she was looking for is a combination of Christy Carlson Romano (who does Kim's voice) and Will Friedle's (the guy that does Ron's voice, I hope that I got his last name right) names just for kicks. The girls name just popped into my head. Anyway Ron tries to comfort Zita, as I highly doubt that he would do anything but try to comfort her in that situation. Ron hugs her as she cries on his shoulder before they start to talk again. They slowly notice how close they are to each other and end up kissing. Both try to apologize for the kiss and everything else but both are set straight that neither has really done anything wrong. Zita kisses Ron back a second time before the slowly fall back onto the bed and one thing leads to another, with neither one remembering much about that night other than Zita weeks later remembering it fondly. That is what little of it she actually remembers, where as with Ron he remembers very little of that night. The last part is an explanation of what happened to Zita after that night. Basically when she found out that she was pregnant her mother freaked and shipped her to live with relatives. Zita stayed quiet as to not cause problems for Ron and Kim, a decision that she may very well have done differently if given a second chance at it. After her daughter was born Zita dated a few people, both men and women, before hooking up with the daughter of a close friend of the family. They were a couple for a good long while until shortly before that bit a few chapters back when she played Everlot with Ron and Wade. In the end Zita finally decides that it's high time that Ron knew about their daughter and decides to use the plane tickets to see him and tell him everything. That's where this chapter ends.

Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I wouldn't be able to continue this story without getting reviews like the ones that I'm getting. Your reviews help me write. I hope that I haven't gone to far off character with anyone, if I have at all. I find that Ron has a plausible chance with each of the ladies that I'm going to, and already have, hooked him up with. If you're just joining this story and have read it all feel free to post a review for each chapter or just sum your thoughts up at intervals or all of the way at the end. At the moment I'm/We're quickly closing in on having this story being the one with the most reviews and hits for any of my stories. This story already has my personal mark for hits and is close to getting the title for most reviews of any of my stories. Usually people review for most of my stories and then just stop as I get towards the end of the story. This story still has several chapters left so I'm not close to the end, though I am in the latter half of the story. But we still have a ways to go so I hope that you will all stay with me till the end. Thanks again and as always reviews are appreciated and my forums are open to ask me any question that you want about the story. So thanks again and enjoy. I'll go now…………………………..


	20. Unexpected Surprises

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 19-UNEXPECTED SURPRISES**

"You mean we did all of that for nothing," Ron exclaimed with a look of total disbelief on his face as he flopped back down into his seat and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Looks that way," Kim replied with an impatient sigh as she flopped down into the open chair on Ron's patio. After having woken up, thankfully before Yori, Ron and Kim had learned that during the night Monkey Fist had left Yamanuchi for parts unknown, all without stealing anything.

"Monkey Fist did say that he was only here for Sensei's funeral, it appears that he was telling the truth," Yori added with a calm glint in her eyes as she stare out over the courtyard while Ron stood up and angrily kicked a stone off of the patio.

"The one time he decides to play by the rules and we…guess this means we can go home now," Kim started to say with an unhappy tone to her voice before she looked on the brighter side and began to fish around in her pocket for her cell phone.

"Yeah, I wonder what trouble Bonnie's gotten into while we were gone," Ron remarked with an amused and sarcastic grin on his face as he turned back to Kim and raised an eyebrow.

"Is this Bonnie evil," Yori asked softly with a concerned tone to her voice as she turned around and walked back towards Kim and Ron.

"Depends on what you mean by evil," Kim pointed out with a small gesture before she and Ron couldn't help but laugh in unison.

"I do not understand," Yori stammered back with a confused pout on her face as she slowly walked over to where Ron was standing before he sat back down.

"Neither do I Yori…this sunrise is pretty nice though," Kim joked back at first before she changed the subject as Yori nervously sat down beside Ron. She had changed her clothes from the night before, out of her usual ninja uniform and to a soft robe that Kim couldn't help but wonder if she was wearing anything underneath it. Kim still wore Ron's long shirt over her bra and panties while Ron had slipped on a shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Yes…almost as pretty as you were last night…when you thought that I was asleep, I have never seen," Yori slowly started to reply with an awkward edge to her voice before Kim's eyes went as big as plates and she gasped.

"What," Ron blurted out with a shocked and panicked tone to his voice as he snapped his gaze over to Kim before returning it to Yori, who slowly nodded her head.

"I am sorry if I have caused you harm, but it looked…like fun," Yori mumbled out with a guilty and sad tone to her voice as she bowed her head low as if in shame.

"Oh it was," Ron joked back with a relieved sigh as he leaned back in his chair and grinned.

"Ron," Kim shouted with an embarrassed scowl on her face as she smacked him on the arm and tried not to lock gazes with Yori, though that might have been the least of her worries as she couldn't help but let her eyes scan the rest of the more petite woman's body.

"Well it was," Ron argued with a slightly scared look on his face as he leaned a bit away from Kim and more towards Yori.

"Perhaps next time we could all have fun," Yori slowly said with an uncharacteristically randy look in her eyes as she first looked at Ron and then at Kim.

"Well…we do have a few hours to kill before our plane leaves this afternoon," Ron offered up with as if he was talking to himself with a curious smile on his face before Kim was suddenly speechless. She wasn't sure if was the look in Yori's eyes or the fact that her robe had started to come open, giving her a good idea that it was probably all that Yori had on.

"Are you sure," Yori asked pointedly to Kim with a scared silly look in her eyes before Kim grumbled softly to herself.

"I don't know," Kim started to say with a nervous frown on her face as she looked over at Ron, who seemed to be willing to go either way but was just waiting for her answer. Kim stood up and then walked over to Yori before bending over in front of her. "If we miss that plane your ass is mine," Kim added with a very serious look on her face as her hands reached down and undid the knot that was holding the sides of Yori's robes together.

"We will be there…on time," Yori softly said with a giddy snicker before she leaned forward and kissed Kim hard, letting out all of the pent up wants and emotions that she had been hiding ever since the two had arrived at Yamanuchi, as she stood up allowing her robe to slide freely back onto the seat.

"Am I the luckiest s.o.b. or what," Ron started to say with an excited snicker before Kim broke the kiss and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"We'll see…I can't wait to hear what Bonnie has to say about this," Kim declared with a very serious look on her face before she started to pull Ron back up to his feet. She was surprised when Yori helped out.

"Boo-yah," Ron whispered softly with a triumphant grin on his face before he put his arms around Kim and Yori and guided them back into their room, shutting the door behind them with his foot.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

For Hope the morning had gone by very slowly. Barely able to keep her eyes open, due both to the small amount of sleep that she had gotten the night before and the fact that she was severely hung over, she was glad that business had been slow. Jessica had popped in and bought a couple of things for her act, telling Hope that she should stop by and see her sometime. Mumbling something back in reply Hope wasn't even sure that she had given Jessica the right amount of change but the blonde hadn't said anything so she thought that everything was fine. Her morning shower hadn't helped her wake up as much as she had thought it would and so she had started to nurse a cup of coffee the moment that she had gotten into work.

"You really should stop staying out so late," Liz said with a worried look on her face as she leaned over and gave Hope a one armed hug.

"Easy for you to say, your live with your sister and her six month old daughter, who gets up every couple of hours," Hope grumbled back with an impatient sigh as she crossed her arms on the counter and rested her chin on top of them.

"You think I like that, I haven't had a good nights sleep in months," Liz shot back with a large yawn before she stood up to try and keep herself from falling asleep.

"Why don't you come stay with me, certainly make paying the rent a whole lot easier," Hope said back in her gravely voice as she looked over at her almost twin. The only physical difference between the two, other than the fact that Liz's hair was longer, was that Hope was an inch shorter. Otherwise there were few that could tell them apart when they wanted to try and fool people.

"Maybe…if that kid doesn't start sleeping through the night I just might, every time I yawn at work I get the evil eye from my supervisor, I swear she's just waiting for an opportunity to fire me," Liz added impatiently as she walked around the corner of the counter and picked up her purse.

"So quit, it's not like you enjoy going to work every morning, answering the phones and getting coffee for a bunch of rich jerks," Hope said sarcastically as she ran a hand through her hair and devilishly thought of things to do to Liz's bosses if given the chance.

"If it were that easy I would have quit a long time ago, but like you love this job, you only started doing this to help out a friend, how long ago was that," Liz snickered back as she pulled her hair back up into a ponytail and took a step towards the door.

"Two years next week, don't remind me…I wish that Madam Rosmerta would have fired me when she caught me modeling some of the new swimsuits for those frat guys a few months back," Hope grumbled out impatiently as she shook her head and stood up, though Liz could see the edges of Hope's mouth beginning to curl up into a smile as she had obviously liked the experience.

"How could she, you're the only employee that's stayed longer than a couple of weeks, you're the reason that she spends most of her time annoying her husband at the deli," Liz joked back with a big dopey grin spread across her face as she and Hope headed for the door.

"True…ah damn, why does it have to be so cold outside," Hope grumbled with a shiver as she opened the door and got hit with an artic blast of cold wind, wishing that she had worn a much warmer shirt than the midriff baring one that she currently had on. She had worn it mostly to show of her new bellybutton ring.

"It's called winter honey," Liz replied with a quick rolling of her eyes as she pulled her gloves on and turned back to Hope.

"I know but," Hope started to pout back as she sadly shrugged her shoulders before Liz interrupted her.

"Call me tonight, maybe we can go out," Liz remarked with a somewhat reluctant expression on her face before she leaned in closer to Hope, gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and then left the store and headed for her car.

"If only, knowing my luck I'll probably have to close," Hope grumbled out sourly as she pulled the door shut before she turned and headed back towards the counter, not stopping when she heard the bell above the door ring to signify someone new entering the store. "If you need any help just ask," Hope said softly over her shoulder with a slight wave of her hand before she whirled around the corner of the counter and sat back down in her seat.

"I'm not the one that's going to be needing some help Hope," Bonnie growled with an angry sneer as she balled up her hands into fists and stormed up to the counter, leaving Hope to come back with only a nervous look.

"Bonnie…nice to see you again, to what do I owe," Hope started to say in her best polite customer service voice as she clasped her hands together on her lap and smiled.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know what you did to Tara last night and," Bonnie interjected with a very serious scowl etched onto her face before she put her hands on the counter and glared across it at Hope, who visibly cringed under the scrutiny.

"What…you told her," Hope finally said back, softly at first, before she tore her gaze away from Bonnie and looked back at Tara with a lost look in her eyes.

"Sorry…I didn't think she'd go all terminatrix on you like this," Tara said back softly with a guilty look to her as she slumped her shoulders and hung her head, dreading what she expected was about to happen.

"Don't apologize Tara, you didn't do anything wrong, Hope's the one that should be apologizing," Bonnie stated with a very firm glare in her eyes and a determined tone to her voice as she leaned forward a bit on the counter and continued to glare at Hope.

"Me…why, I didn't do anything wrong, that is unless what I said was true…and the two of you are," Hope stammered out with a bewildered expression on her face before she tried to turn the questioning around and leaned forward, getting right into Bonnie's face before casting a sly wink in Tara's direction.

"That's it…you leave Tara alone or else I'm going to ram my fist so far down your throat that," Bonnie exclaimed with a furious glare in her eyes as she reached out and grabbed the front of Hope's shirt and pulled her halfway over the counter, clenching one fist tightly and looking ready to throw a punch.

"Bonnie no, she didn't do anything wrong," Tara blurted out with a panicked look on her face as she hurried forward and laid a hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"See," Hope nervously shot back as she tried to keep from putting to much weight on the front of her chair as it had a habit of getting off balance and falling.

"What," Bonnie growled with a surprised and lost expression on her face as she whirled her head around to face Tara, who looked suddenly like a deer caught in the headlights.

"She didn't know Bonnie, she was drunk…she probably didn't even mean it, right," Tara said softly with an optimistic smile as Bonnie reluctantly let go of Hope's shirt and took a step back, never once taking her eyes off of Tara.

"Huh…so I was right, whoa," Hope mumbled out softly to herself as she pulled her shirt back down and checked it to see if Bonnie had stretched it out to far.

"Smooth move Tara, now she knows, ugh…I going to the car," Bonnie grumbled out with an angry glare cast Tara's way before she threw up her hands and stormed out of the shop.

"Is she always like this," Hope asked softly with a confused look on her face as she slid off of her chair and then walked around the corner of the counter, slowly making her way towards Tara, who appeared to maybe be shaking slightly.

"No, she's not usually this…crazy, she's just upset that Ron and Kim are in Japan at a funeral rather than with her, they seem to be able to keep her in check well enough," Tara spat out quickly as she turned sharply back and forth between Hope and looking out of the window at Bonnie, who was growing more angry by the second as she was having a hard time unlocking her door.

"Really," Hope said with a sly grin on her lips as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked intently at Tara, who took a second of confusion before she realized what she had said.

"Oh God," Tara exclaimed with a scared silly look in her eyes as she brought her hands to her mouth before Hope smiled.

"When she calms down call me, maybe we can work something out," Hope said with a comforting tone to her voice before she reached a hand around Tara's head and pulled her into a quick kiss. "See ya around," Hope whispered softly as she stared deep into Tara's eyes before she let her go and walked back to the counter, not noticing when a stunned Tara left the shop.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Maybe I should call Tara, have her break the news to Bonnie, at least that way it won't be as big of a surprise for her," Kim wondered aloud softly as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and stared nervously at it. After the awkward events of the morning they had helped Yori pack up what she wanted to take with her and sure enough they had made it to the airport on time. Yori had gone to the bathroom, thus giving Ron and Kim a little bit of time alone.

"Yeah that might be good, Bonnie always did seem to listen to Tara, besides…if she gets really angry she'll hopefully have calmed down by the time that we get there," Ron replied with an anxious tone to his voice as he scrunched up his shoulders a bit and looked nervous about what Bonnie would say.

"Uh huh," Rufus agreed with a chipper grin as he scampered out of Ron's pocket and up onto the armrest in between their two seats.

"Or…she will have had time to think of something to do to us, like time to break something," Kim countered with a hesitant tone to her voice as she adjusted her seatbelt and kept an eye on the flight attendants so that she'd know when they were about to serve the meal.

"Ooh…right, hadn't thought of that, you think she'll like what we got her," Ron started to say back before he ripped open a pack of peanuts, handing one to Rufus before Kim spoke.

"Hopefully, she did always seem to like anything that made her look better, and purple is her color," Kim continued as she leaned back in her seat a bit and stared lazily up at the ceiling.

"True…now we just have to figure out where Yori is going to stay, we only have four bedrooms and they're all taken remember, Tara took the last one," Ron remarked with a nervous tone to his voice as he dumped the peanuts into his mouth and began to chew.

"Well, how about Tara and Yori share a room, there's enough room in there for another bed…or if you're feeling manly maybe you and my dad could fix up that storage room and Yori could take it," Kim offered with a serious look on her face as she titled her head back down and began to trace lines on the back of Ron's right hand with the fingernail of her left index finger.

"Could take what," Yori asked softly with a confused look on her face as she sat down beside Ron after picking up the magazine that she had left on her seat.

"Uh…we're a little short on rooms right now so we were thinking about fixing up one of the rooms that we're using for storage and then you can use it until you get your own apartment…or decide to stay," Kim stammered out with an awkward tone to her voice as she smiled back at Yori, wondering how much of their conversation she had overheard.

"Oh…I doubt that I will be able to buy much, as a student at Yamanuchi money was not high on our list of priorities," Yori said back with an almost guilty and embarrassed smile on her face as she hunkered down a little bit and stared down at her hands.

"How much money do you have," Ron asked with a concerned tone to his voice as he sent a nervous glance Kim's way before he turned to Yori and laid one of his hands over hers.

"This much," Yori whispered back with a very embarrassed shrug of her shoulders as she pulled a piece of paper out of the pocket of her jeans. Kim was finding it hard to take with Yori wearing more normal clothes rather than her ninja uniform. Yori reluctantly handed the piece of paper to Ron and waited.

"Well," Kim asked with a curious tone to her voice as she leaned in closer and watched Ron very carefully as he unfolded and read what was on the piece of paper.

"She's right KP, she'll have to stay with us," Ron finally said softly with an almost defeated sigh as he slouched down in his seat, laying his head back on the headrest, before handing the sheet to Kim. Kim let out a little squeak of surprise when she saw the number, much lower than what she had expected, before she turned and looked up at Yori.

"Ah well don't worry, we'll help you find a job," Kim said back with a serious look on her face before she folded the piece of paper back up and handed it back to Yori.

"Thank you," Yori replied with a nervous smile on her face before she bowed her head a bit and smiled.

END OF CHAPTER 19

Author's Note: This chapter starts out with Ron, Kim, and Yori the mid morning after they stayed up all night in shifts watching the Lotus Blade. They find out that Monkey Fist has left Yamanuchi without stealing anything, keeping his word and thereby making their efforts worthless. They talk about what to do now and agree that Yori will come with them before Yori chimes in and tells them that she was awake enough to know that they were having sex right beside her, going so far as to say that it looked like fun. After a bit of bad jokes on Ron's part about the sex with Kim being good and Kim growling at him to shut up as she's shocked by Yori's admission. Yori asks if the next time that Ron and Kim have sex if she can join them, partially since Kim didn't get mad when she kissed her and neither got mad when she caressed his face. Kim isn't sure that Yori actually said what she did because she's to caught up with wondering if Yori is naked underneath her robe. True it's a bit awkward for a way for the three of them to have sex for the first time but Yori probably doesn't know much about sex and she's curious. Kim isn't sure that they should be doing it but in the end she relents.

The comes a bit with Hope sitting at her job at the lingerie and clothing store. It's the night after she put the moves on Tara and she stayed out late and got drunk and is now feeling the effects. She's tired and doesn't want to be at work but can't help it. Liz comes in, I'm using that name for the cheer squad member that looks an awful lot like Hope, almost enough to be her twin, but isn't. Jessica's visit alluded to is just to keep her around until she shows up again in the story. Liz works as a secretary at a law firm or something like that. Their discussion is about their living situations as Hope could use some help with the rent and a reason to not stay out so late and help getting up in the morning while Liz could use some more sleep and they strike on the idea to live together and see if that works out best for the both of them. They kiss each other on the cheek and Liz leaves, just in time for Bonnie and Tara to come in. Bonnie is all bent out of shape after learning that Hope put the moves on Tara. Bonnie looks ready to fight and Hope is just trying to figure everything out while Tara is just looking on, scared that someone will get seriously hurt. She tries to play peacemaker again and keep the two from going at it but in the process admits to more than she probably wanted to. Hope finds out about Tara and Bonnie being together and a little bit about Ron and Kim somehow working into the equation but before she can say anything Bonnie angrily storms out, leaving Tara and Hope there alone. Before Tara leaves she and Hope make small talk where Tara tries to apologize for Bonnie's behavior, which is where she bumbles up again and tells Hope a little about them. Hope doesn't seem fazed and gives her a kiss to remember her by before she tells Tara to call her if she's interested. Tara is a bit confused and surprised as she leaves.

Finally comes Kim and Ron on the plane talking about where Yori is going to stay. They talk about putting her in the various open rooms of the house since Tara took the open bedroom. Kim thinks that maybe Ron and her dad should fix up one of the older rooms that they use for storage and give that room to Yori. Ron isn't so sure and then changes the subject to how they should explain things to Bonnie and how they think that she'll react. They want to break the news to her gently so that she doesn't overreact and do something crazy. Yori then comes back and interrupts and asks them if they've made a decision. They tell her a possibility or two and she admits that she doesn't have much money. I doubt that most Yamanuchi students would have or need very much money since they really wouldn't need it. Yori shows both Ron and Kim a paper that shows how much money she has. Neither look very happy about the amount and from the amount, which really isn't important, that she won't be able to live on her own and will need to stay with them. The chapter ends with Kim saying that she and Ron will help her find a job and Yori says thank you.

In closing, thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others. Hopefully I haven't strayed to far off with any of the characters. Kim, Ron, and Yori will be back at home in time for Christmas, which will probably be in the next chapter or the one after that at the latest. Then comes Monique, Hope, Jessica, and Zita if not others. As always my forums are open if anyone wants to ask me anything about the story and as always reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank You. I'll go now………………….


	21. Coming Home

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**Author's Quick Note: In the last chapter I used the name Liz for the cheer squad member that looks like Hope's twin. A reviewer said that Liz is the name of the redhead other than Kim. So when she shows up again it'll be Marcella instead of Liz as the name that I use for the lady that looks like Hope. Sorry if there was any confusion.**

**CHAPTER 20-COMING HOME**

Uncharacteristically she was acting like a child. If these were normal circumstances Bonnie would never allow anyone to see her like this. With her nose pressed up against the window and an impatient look of concern on her face she looked more like a small child than a woman looking like she'd just walked off the pages of Playboy. Tara sat nearby, holding a pair of fuzzy teddy bears and a welcome home sign complete with balloons. She had dressed conservatively, with jeans and a sweater. Unlike her blonde lover Bonnie had gone to the opposite end. She had been forced to wear a thick heavy coat to stay warm as a result. Her skirt ended above mid thigh and from the looks of it was not being kept down by gravity. Tara had wondered why Bonnie had worn it but had only gotten a glare when she asked. Aside from the skirt Bonnie had chosen to wear a long sleeved dark purple dress shirt that she buttoned up only far enough to be civil about the whole affair. She had debated for some time whether or not to wear anything underneath the dress shirt but her building yearning for Ron's touch had made the whole internal debate worthless.

"Bonnie," Tara asked softly with a nervous tone to her voice as she cringed, expecting Bonnie to snap back at her as she had that entire day anytime she had spoken.

"Grr…yes Tara," Bonnie grumbled out at first with an annoyed tone to her voice before she calmed down and steadied her voice, not wanting to scare Tara anymore.

"Don't you think that your skirt is a little short, I mean if you sat down and crossed your legs," Tara started to ask with a nervous hunch to her shoulders as she awaited Bonnie's more than likely terse response. She however, didn't expect the answer that she got.

"Two words Tara…easy access," Bonnie replied back with the edges of her lips beginning to curl up into the faintest of beginnings of a smile as she leaned back from the glass a bit and turned her gaze to Tara's reflection in the window.

"Easy access…what does that…oh," Tara mumbled out softly with a confused look on her face, as she went over what Bonnie had said in her mind, before the gears clicked and she understood.

"If someone told me two years ago that if I didn't see Ron Stoppable for three days in a row I'd turn into a raging lunatic with nowhere to vent my lust for…I'd say that they were crazy…guess love really can change a person," Bonnie softly added with an amused smirk on her face as she stood fully straight up away from the window and let her hands drift to the necklace with Ron's nickname for her. She let out a small laugh before Kim's mother walked up and interrupted.

"Have they landed yet," Mrs. Possible asked with a concerned air about her as she impatiently tapped her foot and checked her watch, nervously glancing out over the tarmac.

"Not yet Mrs. Possible," Tara started to say with a warm smile on her lips as she turned and looked up at Kim's mom before Bonnie broke in.

"Call her mom Tara, she loves that, don't ya mommy," Bonnie snickered out with an incredibly innocent and yet smart aleck tone to her voice as Tara had ever heard as she turned her head around enough to give Mrs. Possible a wink.

"Kimberly is the only one that can call me that Bonnie," Mrs. Possible sternly shot back with a serious scowl etched upon her face as her hands went to her hips.

"We'll see…hey, it's them," Bonnie started to state back with a very clear and firm tone to her voice before a huge grin of excitement appeared on her face as she pointed at a plane that was just landing.

"Flight four from Honolulu…yep that's them alright," Mrs. Possible said softly with a relieved tone to her voice as she let out a small sigh, glad that her daughter was home.

"Let's meet them at the gate," Tara exclaimed with a big grin on her face as she looked more like a young child who thought that they had just heard Santa Claus coming down their chimney than the young woman that she was.

"We will Tara don't worry…um Bonnie, that skirt is pretty short," Mrs. Possible started to say to Tara with an anxious smile on her face before she turned her gaze to Bonnie's choice of outfits and frowned.

"It," Bonnie started to snap back with an extremely nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach before Tara leapt up out of her chair, crossed the distance between them, and clamped a hand over Bonnie's mouth.

"It's a surprise for Ron Mrs. Possible," Tara very nervously answered with an overly large smile on her face as Bonnie huffed angrily at being unable to share her witty comeback with Mrs. Possible and glared over at Tara. Upon seeing the glare sent her way Tara yanked her hand away and stared down at her feet, flushed red with embarrassment.

"I'll bet…just make sure that your little…surprise, doesn't keep either of them from attending the Possible family Christmas eve party tomorrow night Bonnie," Mrs. Possible began to answer with a nervous tone to her voice before she calmed herself down and started to walk away towards the gate that Kim and, as far as she knew, Ron would be coming out of.

"Oh of course, I wouldn't dream of interrupting that little piece of family happiness," Bonnie said back with an all to sweet tone of voice and smile on her face as it was clear that she was holding herself back from spitting something venomous out at Kim's mother.

"I may not fully understand the relationship that the four of you have but as far as I've held my tongue about it the least that you can do is extend me the same courtesy and keep some semblance of normalcy about all of this, Kim always loved the Possible family Christmas ever party, and seeing as how this might be Grandma Possible's last holiday season," Mrs. Possible glumly explained as she slowly walked alongside Bonnie and Tara as they made their way towards the gate where Ron and Kim would be coming out of.

"That's so sad," Tara mumbled with an almost heartbroken tone to her voice before she sniffled a bit.

"You're right Tara, it is," Mrs. Possible sadly agreed as her shoulders slumped a bit before she took the two teddy bears from the blonde and gave them both a nervous squeeze.

"So not the drama Tara," Bonnie grumbled out impatiently before she quickened her stride and got to the gate first, not looking back to see the glare from Mrs. Possible. Mrs. Possible looked to be about ready to say something before Tara laid a hand on her arm. When she looked over Tara simply closed her eyes and shook her head, conveying the message that it wouldn't do any good to chastise Bonnie for her opinions, not in the mood that she was in. The three managed to stay quiet until the passengers started to come off of the plane. Bonnie looked ready to snap someone's head off before Ron stepped out into the airport. "Ron," Bonnie nearly screamed out, thankful that there were few others around, before she threw herself onto Ron, locking him into a fierce kiss that knocked him back a couple of steps.

"Is she always like that," Mrs. Possible whispered softly down to Tara with a look of stunned disbelief on her face at Bonnie's actions.

"Pretty much, she's in love with him…though so am I, but I," Tara softly started to say back with a nervous shrug of her shoulders before she spotted a tired looking Kim come out.

"You have been gone far to long," Bonnie snarled seductively to Ron with an annoyed pout on her face as her hands found the front of his shirt and held on tight.

"Sorry Bon-Bon, we had a little," Ron started to say back with an awkward tone to his voice and smile on his face before Bonnie shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't care…we'll be right back," Bonnie shrugged off Ron's reply before she turned to Mrs. Possible and Tara, gave them a weak smile, and purposefully dragged Ron off and into the nearest women's bathroom.

"Where are they going," Kim asked with a confused tone to her voice before Mrs. Possible enveloped her in a giant bear hug.

"She hasn't seen him in a few days," Tara cheerfully replied with a snicker before she leaned in close and gave Kim a quick welcome home kiss on the lips after Mrs. Possible had let her go.

"Oh…that explains everything," Kim grumbled back in reply as she let out a sigh and shook her head.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"But Shego…it's Snowman Hank," Drakken pleaded with a look of total surprise on his face as he waved the dvd in front of Shego, aghast that she was preparing to leave.

"Uh huh…okay chief, you can stay here and watch your little tv show, I've got a week booked in Rio," Shego replied with an uninterested expression on her face as she went back to digging through the various drawers and closets of their newest evil lair to locate the items that she was going to take with her on her vacation.

"Well can't you put it off for a few measly hours, this is Snowman Hank," Drakken continued with a scared tone to his voice before he hugged the dvd tightly to his chest.

"Okay see…yeah, that's why I'm not staying here with you…you've become way to obsessed with a pile of dirty water," Shego stated back in her usual bored tone of voice as she lightly poked the dvd with her finger before activating her powers and looking like she was going to poke it again.

"Ach," Drakken exclaimed with a terrified look in his eyes as he quickly turned away from Shego and then dove underneath the nearest desk.

"Merry Christmas Dr. D…maybe I'll send you a postcard," Shego joked back with an amused grin on her face as she shut off her powers, grabbed the final item that she had been looking for and walked out of the room, leaving Drakken to hug the dvd tightly and grumble threats at Shego under his breath, though thankful that she was out of earshot.

"Fine…go, as long as I've got Snowman Hank and some cocoa moo I'm good," Drakken snapped back with a defeated tone to his voice as he waved the dvd at no one.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I cannot believe this, what made them possibly think that," Bonnie started to exclaim with a frustrated sigh as she scratched her fingernails across the cushions of the couch. She had been less than pleased upon returning with Ron after their greeting to find out that Yori would be living in the house with them. Only Ron squeezing her butt so hard that she thought that he was trying to pop a zit had kept her from saying anything in the airport, though she kept up an icy glare over at Yori until they got to the van.

"It's not…so bad, heh," Tara muffled out with a short bit of laughter as she tried to diffuse the situation as best she could. She had been surprised about Yori however due to her usually cheerful and agreeable nature she had been all smiles at the airport, earning her a few glares from Bonnie.

"Take it easy Bonnie, try to relax," Mrs. Possible tried to add with a concerned tone to her voice and look on her face as she stood behind the couch, hoping that the angry young woman would be able to calm down before she did anything that she'd regret.

"Try to relax, they were just supposed to go to Japan for a simple funeral, not bring home a stray," Bonnie grumbled out with a clearly upset body posture as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and scowled at the world.

"Bonnie," Tara harshly snapped with a look of disbelief on her face before she leaned back in her chair and shook her head.

"They did the only thing that they could Bonnie, Yori was very close to Sensei and his death greatly affected her, she couldn't stay at Yamanuchi any longer, it was to painful for her, so being the loving and caring young woman that she is my daughter graciously extended a generous offer," Mrs. Possible slowly said softly straight to Bonnie as she walked around the edge of the couch and then sat down beside Bonnie, but not close enough to draw her ire. In truth she didn't know any more about the circumstances surrounding Yori being there than Bonnie or Tara, other than what Kim had hurriedly told her while Tara was off showing Yori the different parts of the house and Bonnie was giving Ron the third degree.

"But," Bonnie started to grumble out with an annoyed scowl on her face as she jutted out her lower lip and began to pout.

"It wasn't that long ago that you were in her same position, you couldn't live at home either, it's actually very sad," Tara said softly with a very heartfelt tone to her voice before she wiped away a tear.

"I was…that was different, she," Bonnie snapped back with a skittish tone to her voice as she looked back and forth between Mrs. Possible and Tara before the former spoke up.

"What makes you more angry Bonnie…really, that Yori is going to be staying here or that you didn't get to give your input on the decision," Mrs. Possible asked with a wise half smirk on her lips as she laid a hand on Bonnie's knee, hoping that the brunette would remain calm. Bonnie stayed silent for a few odd seconds before hanging her head and answering.

"But they were just…but she just…it's not fair," Bonnie started to spurt out with a frustrated and anxious tone to her voice before she just gave up and relented.

"You don't know the half of it Bonnie, you should count your blessings," Mrs. Possible whispered back softly as she lifted her head up and smiled at Bonnie, who hesitantly and nervously returned the smile.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Why'd you bring us here," Kim asked with a confused look on her face as she looked around the club, ducking her head down a bit so that she hoped no one would recognize her. A dancer was up on the stage wearing only a cowboy hat and Kim had to keep her composure to keep from letting her gaze wander. Yori on the other hand looked like a kid in a candy store for the very first time. The flashing lights, pulsating music, and assortment of people first caught her eye. Her jaw nearly hit the floor when her gaze landed on the stage. In that instant she stopped walking and could only stare.

"I brought you here to see an old friend who's in trouble, that's what we do right…we help people," Bonnie answered with an anxious scowl on her face before she turned to Yori and pointed out for her to sit down in the front row next to the stage.

"Yeah but who," Kim wondered aloud with a totally confused look in her eyes as she turned to Bonnie.

"You'll see," Bonnie snickered down into Kim's ear after she pulled her over to the front row and pushed her down into a seat. Kim sat in a stunned and nervous silent for several seconds before her questions were answered. The lights went down, the music came up, and an oddly familiar looking cheerleader stepped out onto the stage with a curly red haired woman who's breasts made Jessica's look small. Kim sat there with her mouth open in a stunned silence and shock as she watched Jessica and the other woman dance, though she tried hard her gaze was locked onto every curve of Jessica's body. She at first didn't feel her mouth go dry and her toes curl up in her shoes but when Jessica threw the top part of her cheerleading outfit into the stands Kim was quick to grab it. Meanwhile Yori sat there looking like she was completely lost, her eyes glazed over and a trace of drool coming out of her mouth. While Kim kept her gaze trained mostly on Jessica Yori spent much of the dance looking back and forth between the two, desperately trying to wrap her brain around the size of the other woman's breasts.

"So…ya like it," Bonnie asked softly with a sexy purr in her voice as she sat down beside Kim and traced a line with her finger just underneath Kim's bellybutton.

"What…how, but Jessica she," Kim started to blurt out with a lost expression on her face and look in her eyes before she managed to turn to look at Bonnie.

"Is a stripper, yeah…she got duped by her jackass of an ex boyfriend and now she's working here to pay them off," Bonnie started to say with a soft giggle before Jessica walked up and slid off of the stage until she was standing there directly in front of Kim, a combination nervous and excited smile on her face.

"Hi…uh Kim, fancy meeting you here…looks like you caught my top, you get the free private lap dance," Jessica said softly with a nervous tone to her words as Kim did her best to keep her eyes from staying fixed on the blonde's breasts staring her straight in the face and looking up at her face.

"Anything's possible for a Possible," Kim mumbled out with a confused smile on her face, half turning to Bonnie, who interrupted her by forcing her to stand up and pushing her towards the back rooms.

"She can't wait…you give her a kiss at the end and there's an extra hundred in it for ya," Bonnie chirped up at first with an overly happy grin on her face before she pushed Kim into the back and leaned in close to Jessica, who still looked a bit surprised.

"Really…awesome," Jessica asked softly at first with a look of disbelief on her face before a large smile appeared on her face and she gave Bonnie a quick kiss on the cheek and then disappeared after Kim.

"Guess that leaves only you," Bonnie grumbled out with an impatient tone to her voice as she turned around and looked back at Yori. She was about to continue when she saw the other woman motion for Yori to follow her and she complied. "What the fuck," Bonnie cursed out softly under her breath with a totally confused look on her face as she watched Yori disappear into the back as well.

END OF CHAPTER 20

Author's Note: This chapter starts out with Bonnie and Tara waiting on Kim and Ron's plane as they still don't know that Yori is coming with them. Bonnie's outfit is made for easy access for Ron when he gets back. When that happens Bonnie drags him into the bathroom and they have sex while a stunned Kim, Yori, and Mrs. Possible wait outside. Bonnie isn't happy about Yori but couldn't really say much as there were other people around, she just glared at everyone. Back at their house Kim's mom got her to admit that she was mad more because nobody asked her if it was okay with her for Yori to move in. Tara still tries to play peacemaker.

The bit with Drakken and Shego is just a humorous little bit from them as Shego is leaving for a vacation and once again Drakken is left all alone…poor him, he's really blue about it. But he says that as long as he has his Snowman Hank dvd and some cocoa moo he'll be fine.

The rest of the chapter is of Bonnie taking Kim and Yori to the club where Jessica dances, mostly just to let Kim know of her plight. Though to me Bonnie is getting some pleasure out of watching Kim watch Jessica dance. I added the other lady, who will more than likely only appear in this chapter, mostly to add something else in the chapter that's new since Bonnie was last there and to be a shock for Yori. At the end like with Tara, who didn't get her lap dance, Jessica tells the catcher of the top part of her costume, Kim in this case, that she gets a lap dance. Kim starts to stutter out a weak objection before Bonnie pushes her towards the back rooms, offering Jessica extra money if she kisses Kim at the end. Jessica heartily accepts and rushes off. Bonnie is shocked to see the woman that Jessica was dancing with motioning for Yori to follow her. Yori goes into the back as well and Bonnie is left all alone with the other patrons staring at her. She isn't happy.

In closing thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, hopefully if all goes well there'll be two chapters up on Monday night. I hope that I didn't get out of character to badly with any of them. A little Ron/Kim time at the Possible family Christmas eve party and then Christmas morning. All before Monique joins, Zita shows up, and Hope comes back into the picture along with a few others.


	22. Dark Chocolate Surprise

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 21-DARK CHOCOLATE SURPRISE**

"So where'd you ladies slip off to, anywhere fun," Ron asked softly with a tired smile on his face as he slid off his pants, leaving only his boxers on, before he got into bed, relishing in the fact that he was back in his own bed.

"Oh no…you wouldn't know the place, just us girls getting a chance to talk," Kim said back with a guilty look on her face as she looked away from Ron and then looked at herself in the mirror. She was standing in front of the mirror in Ron's room getting ready for bed, slipping out of the clothes that she had worn to the strip club, while Ron was now lying in bed with the television remote in one hand.

"Bonnie still upset about Yori," Ron asked with a concerned tone to his voice as he turned on the television and began to flip through channels. The nervous sigh that he let out soon after told Kim that he was more worried about it all than he was letting on.

"Yeah, but I think there's a good chance that they'll learn to get along," Kim joked back with an amused grin on her face as she unzipped her jeans, wriggled out of them, and then kicked them over into the corner.

"They'd better, Yori doesn't have anywhere else to go and Bonnie isn't leaving, not if I have anything to say about it," Ron declared back with a very determined scowl on his face as he briefly clenched his fist that wasn't holding the remote.

"Hey…what about me, don't I get a say in this," Kim exclaimed with a fake look of hurt on her face as she turned back to Ron as she began to take her earrings out.

"Oh sure…sorry KP," Ron mumbled out with an embarrassed tone to his voice as he flushed a deep red and turned his eyes back to the television.

"That's better, you know maybe we should," Kim started to say back with a proud smile on her face as she started to turn back away from Ron before she saw a commercial come onto the screen. At first she didn't pay much attention to it but all of that changed when she recognized one of the dancers in the commercial as Jessica, proudly standing beside the owner of the club in an outfit that looked tight enough to cut off circulation. Ron stayed silent for a few seconds as he waited for Kim to finish her thought, when she didn't he turned his head to look at her. Seeing her stare at the screen he started to turn back.

"What's the big," Ron started to ask with a confused tone to his voice as he slowly turned his gaze back to the screen before Kim let out a little yelp, flipped off the lights and jumped directly in front of the television.

"No big Ron…I just couldn't remember if you liked it on…or off," Kim hurriedly began to say as she frantically went through every excuse in the book before she decided to not lie and just change the subject. Figuring that Ron might be in the mood, and knowing full well that she still was after Jessica's kiss, Kim reached up and began to slide the shoulder straps of her bra on and off of her shoulders. Ron looked ready to ask another question about why she was standing in front of the television before her actions got the better of him.

"Off, definitely off," Ron replied finally with a content smile on his face as he set the remote down and grinned up at Kim, who almost instantly reached back and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

"See, I know you, just like I know Bonnie, I'm certain that she will learn to love Yori," Kim pouted back with a sultry pout as she ran her hands through her hair and slowly began to slither her hips back and forth, making sure that Ron was paying attention.

"And if she doesn't," Ron asked with a worried tone to his voice as the rational part of his mind broke through for a few seconds, interrupting Kim.

"Then I'll make her play nice, and if that doesn't work then I guess that I'll just have to tie her up and spank some sense into her," Kim quipped back as she slid her panties off and crept forward, crawling across the bed on her knees until she got to Ron. Sliding up his body she got her chin about to his sternum before he found the strength to speak again, what with her pulling his boxers off at the moment.

"D…don't you mean slap…slap some sense into her," Ron stammered out from a mouth that had suddenly gone dry at the picture in his mind that Kim's words had created.

"I know what I meant Ron, I meant slap," Kim whispered back with a husky tone to her voice and a very predatory glint in her eyes as she started to move in for a kiss. She almost got there before there was a knock at the door. "Damn," Kim let out under her breath in a broken sigh as she dropped her head down to Ron's chest before he wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close.

"Yeah," Ron called out with a nervous expression on his face as he looked down at Kim and then back up at the door.

"It's me Tara, can I come in," Tara said back through the door as her voice trembled a bit before Kim turned her head to the side and answered.

"Come in Tara," Kim replied with another breath as instead of thinking about being interrupted she tried to turn her attention to how good it felt to be this close to Ron. Kim didn't keep her eyes open and so didn't see Tara when she walked into the bedroom. Her only sense that something was off was when she felt Ron's sudden and sharp intake of breath. "Ron what," Kim asked with a concerned tone to her voice as she lifted her head up enough to look up at Ron before, after seeing his face totally void of emotion, she turned back and looked at Tara. Instantly understanding the look that had been on Ron's face she beheld the sight of a completely nude Tara standing at the foot of their bed, just turning back after having shut the door behind her.

"I'm sorry but…can I sleep with you guys," Tara asked with a very innocent smile on her lips as she cringed a bit, appearing almost like a small child asking their parents if they could sleep with them after having a bad nightmare.

"Ugh…Tara," Kim groaned out into Ron's chest and her hair as she scrunched her eyes closed to keep either blonde from noticing the look of anger in them.

"Sure," Ron softly replied as he laid his head back down while pulling the arm that was around Kim's waist back and using it to pull Tara close as she squealed softly with glee and laid down beside him.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Morning

"So when is this thing tonight," Bonnie asked with an impatient tone to her voice before she bit down on her piece of toast, making sure not to look over at Yori, who looked a little lost.

"It starts at seven and lasts till…well it all depends on how many people that my parents have invited, usually it's just the family, but this year they're probably going to invite a lot of my grandmother's closest friends," Kim answered softly with a sad and somber air about her as she slumped down a bit in her chair and took a sip of her orange juice.

"So then basically you're free until then right," Bonnie asked back after swallowing the chewed up bite.

"I guess…why," Kim answered back with a small stutter to her words as she set her glass of orange juice back down onto the table.

"Well we have things to do," Bonnie calmly answered before she took another bite of her toast and began to chew.

"Such as," Kim shot back with a curious look as she picked her glass back up and then took a sip.

"Well since Ron is still asleep his Christmas present, I have a few ideas but," Bonnie started to say back through her full mouth before Kim interrupted her.

"You haven't gotten him anything yet," Kim exclaimed with a total look of shock on her face as she nearly choked on her orange juice. Bonnie groaned out softly before she replied.

"Of course I have…what do you think I am…stupid, I was just asking if we were going to do anything special for him, you know…the three…four of us," Bonnie said back after swallowing her mouthful of toast. When she got to the end she slipped up at their number but quickly corrected herself, leaving Yori looking on in confusion.

"You had something special in mind," Kim asked with an impatient tone to her voice as she leaned to the side in her chair and glanced down the hallway towards Ron's room.

"Would I bring it up if I didn't, come on Kimmie, you should know better than that," Bonnie pouted back as she reached a hand out and tickled the skin just underneath Kim's chin.

"Okay…sorry, so what did you have in mind," Kim asked with a soft sigh before she set her glass of orange juice down and turned to Bonnie.

"Well I was thinking that after we do the whole Christmas morning thing we have a few hours to kill before we have to go to your parents house to give them their gifts and eat, to that end I bought a few things while you were gone, I plan on making this the best Christmas that Ron Stoppable has ever had," Bonnie said with a devious glint in her eyes as she looked straight into Kim's eyes as she spoke.

"But he…ah forget it, you think we have time for you to show me before he gets up," Kim asked with an excited but nervous smile on her face as she briefly glanced over at Yori before focusing her gaze back on Bonnie.

"I thought you'd never ask, come on," Bonnie shot back with a delighted grin on her face before she grabbed Kim by the hand and pulled her down the hallway, leaving Yori to look on in shock. Thirty minutes later they returned to the kitchen to find that Yori had cleaned everything up, doing all of the dishes and putting them back in the cupboards before she had walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, silently flipping through channels.

"Thanks for putting everything away, you didn't have to do that," Kim offered up with a concerned tone to her voice as she followed Bonnie into the living room.

"I tried to tell her that, she said that it was the least that she could do," Tara chimed in with a small yawn as she leaned back in her seat beside Yori on the couch before Bonnie plopped down into the nearest open chair, yanking Kim down onto her lap soon after.

"If I am to be staying here it would only be proper for me to…pull my own weight," Yori softly answered with a nervous smile on her face as she slightly bowed her head in Bonnie and Kim's general direction.

"Well yeah but," Kim started to say back with an awkward tone to her voice, as she looped an arm around the back of Bonnie's head as the brunette wrapped her arms around Kim's waist, before she laid her head down in the crick of Bonnie's neck.

"Did I miss breakfast," Ron sleepily asked as he tried to keep his eyes open long enough to not bump into anything as he slid along the wall, yawning every other step.

"Sorry, I could whip something up for you if," A sad looking Tara replied as she started to get up out of her seat on the couch but stopped when Ron spoke.

"Nah that's okay, I have a lot to do today, I'll get something later, but thanks for the offer Tara," Ron said back with an appreciated tone to his voice as he walked over to the back of the couch, leaned down, and gave Tara a kiss on the cheek. She blushed deeply and stared down at her hands.

"Did ya forget to buy someone something," Bonnie asked with a slight pout on her lips as she had kind of wanted to spend the day with Ron and Kim.

"Not exactly, you see Monique…well at the reunion she…kind of…hit on me," Ron stammered out with a guilty smile on his face as he nervously scratched the back of his head and cringed, waiting for the explosion that he was sure was coming.

"What," Kim exclaimed with a look of total disbelief on her face as she pulled away from Bonnie a little bit before the brunette pulled her back with a hard tug.

"Are you sure that you weren't just imagining it Ron," Bonnie finally asked with a tone to her voice and look on her face that suggested to Ron that she hoped that it had all been a dream and not something that'd make her get up and deal with at this hour of the morning.

"I'm sure of it Bon-Bon, she came up to me and started talking, before I knew it she was rubbing…up and down," Ron started to reply with a shaky laugh before he blushed deeply and coughed to clear his throat at the end.

"Wow, I didn't know that Monique liked," Tara started to say with a look of surprise on her face as she turned her head and looked up at Ron before shifting her gaze to Kim and Bonnie.

"News to me…though now that I think about it there were a few times back in high school that I thought that she might have feelings for you…but I just blew it off as me being a tad to jealous for my own good…I'll have a talk with her before tonight, I'll settle this," Kim replied with an odd tone to her voice as she thought deep and hard about her memory of Monique's feelings for Ron before she realized that there had been small signs here and there.

"Whoa princess…you don't have to do that, if she's as interested in Ron as she seems to be the next time she does something like that just bend her over a chair and," Bonnie snickered softly into Kim's ear before giving it a nip with her teeth. She would have continued but in her lap Kim spun around and stared wide eyed at her.

"Bonnie," Tara exclaimed from across the room as she looked worriedly at Ron for a moment before sliding her legs over the edge of the couch.

"What…yeah it's creeping me out a little bit but it's not like we can just stop going to her club, maybe she's just playing games and seeing how far Ron will let her go, Ron plays along a little bit and she leaves him alone," Bonnie groaned back with a quick rolling of her eyes as she answered the question, slipping her hands underneath the hem of Kim's shirt and began to gently caress her stomach, all in an attempt to calm her down.

"And what if she doesn't stop playing, what if she takes it further, what if she wants to…go all the way," Tara stammered out with a very nervous look on her face and tone to her voice as she slid to the edge of the couch as if she were about to stand up.

"Well…we could always give her my room, I'd be more than happy to move in with Ron," Bonnie offered up back with a rather randy smirk that curled up the edges of her lips before Kim spoke up.

"Sorry Bonnie, but if anyone moves in with Ron it'll be me, Monique can take the empty room and…what am I talking about, you have to tell her," Kim groaned back softly with a very serious look in her eyes as she ran a finger across Bonnie's lips before she started to turn back to Ron.

"Why don't we just let Ron handle it, he's a big boy…he wants a little dark chocolate I say let him, who knows it might be fun," Bonnie snickered back with a tone of almost awkward acceptance in her voice as she took a hold of Kim's hand and then began to gently kiss Kim's fingertips.

"Thanks…I think," Ron said softly with a thoroughly confused smile on his face before he turned back around and walked towards his bedroom.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Later, At The Club

"Anybody home," Ron called out with a nervous tone to his voice as he walked into the main part of the club, holding a small Christmas tree as a peace offering.

"Yeah keep your pants on I'll be right…Ron," Monique started to grumble back with an annoyed tone to her voice before she walked out of the back and stopped immediately upon seeing Ron. Ron did a double take at the sight of her. Wearing red, a color that he had always thought looked good on her, Monique looked ready for a day in the sun. Her dress seemed to be almost paper thing, hugging and gliding over ever curve of her body. The spaghetti straps that held it up looked to be the only things keeping the dress from simply sliding off of her body. The bottom of the dress was hemmed up high enough so that Ron blushed and looked away, afraid that he would see too much.

"Yeah uh hi…uh about the other night," Ron started to stammer out sheepishly as he carefully approached the bar before she stopped him, drawing all of her hair back up into a tight ponytail.

"That for me…thanks, you really shouldn't have," Monique interjected with a casual tone to her voice as her hands fell down to her hips, very nearly ripping the thin fabric of her dress, before she looked up at Ron with a predatory look in them.

"Right…now about the other night," Ron started to say again with a nervous tone to his voice as he handed her the tree before she spoke up again.

"Could you help me with something back here, before Brick left town he put the real expensive stuff up on the highest shelf, how am I supposed to sell any of it if the customers can't even see it," Monique shrugged back with a half amused look on her face as she passed over speaking on Ron's subject before she pulled a chair over to the back of the bar and started to climb up onto it.

"Can we talk about what happened at the reunion already please," Ron demanded with a slightly annoyed scowl on his face as he walked around behind the bar before he was silenced as he watched Monique reach up for the bottles of liquor on the top shelf. One was that she had a beautiful backside, and two, that she wasn't wearing any panties.

"What's there to talk about…we both had fun right, and don't ask about Brick, I told him that I wasn't interested and he said something about visiting his cousin in Florida," Monique casually answered as she grabbed a couple of bottles and then slowly bent over and set them on the top of the back of the bar before going back for some more.

"Look Monique, what you did that night was," Ron started to say before she scrambled down off of the chair with the rest of the liquor.

"Could you help me with something, the sink back here got all stopped up, there's a wrench under the counter over there, could you get it…see what you can do," Monique asked back with a calm look of indifference on her face as she once again brushed off Ron's words and was almost as if she was off in her own little world.

"But…I'm not really much of a plumber Monique," Ron said back with an awkward look of embarrassment on his face as he reached up and scratched the back of his head, an act that got an odd smile from her.

"So, I'm not really much of a bitch, but I can step up to the plate when the occasion calls for it…the wrench," Monique replied back with an odd smirk on her lips as she climbed down fully off of the chair and nodded to the wrench.

"Okay…but when I flood this place you can't get mad…okay," Ron nervously answered as he walked over and grabbed the wrench from underneath the counter.

"You won't flood the place Ron, I already turned off the water," Monique shot back with a roll of her eyes as she pulled a small washcloth out of a drawer, and then started to wipe the dust off of the bottles.

"Okay, here goes nothing," Ron glumly added back as he knelt down in front of the sink and pulled open the cabinet doors. Everything looked okay and pretty straightforward to him. While he wasn't much of a handyman he did know that one should always turn off the water or the electricity before working on anything. Of course he wouldn't tell anyone that he hadn't simply heard this piece of advice and taken it to heart. Instead he and his father had learned both lessons the hard way enough times that it stuck.

"Just make sure you don't break anything, there's a big party coming in tonight and I don't want you to," Monique started to say with an oddly nervous tone to her voice as she knelt down beside him before Ron placed the wrench on the pipe and started to turn. No sooner had he done that then he gave it a turn and it happened. Water suddenly gushed out everywhere, spraying both of them with a force and shock of surprise that pushed them both back onto their butts.

"Monique, I thought you said that you turned off the water," Ron shouted out with an angry tone to his voice as he fought off the water long enough to find the turnoff knobs and finally shut off the water, but not before both were drenched.

"Ooh…nippy," Monique said back softly with a slightly embarrassed look in her eyes before she laughed a bit. As Ron watched in stunned silence she didn't reach for a towel, all that she did was wipe the excess off of her face before she stood in front of him, dripping wet from head to toe, her dress now clinging desperately to her body. "Well Ronnie, we finally going to have the talk that we should've had the night that Zita and I helped you sneak into the spring fling," Monique added with a curious look on her face as she started towards Ron, dripping water on the floor as she went.

"I don't know what," Ron started to stutter back with a flustered tone to his voice before Monique intentionally tripped over her own feet and stumbled forward into him, using him to break her fall.

"Ah come on Ron, you remember right, the night that we dragged you to that party, you looked like you were having fun, I looked for you after awhile to have some fun but Zita found you first," Monique chirped back with a guilty grin on her face before her smile grew as she felt Ron awkwardly begin to wrap his arms around her, mostly as a reflex to keep her from possibly falling again. To this end she pressed herself tightly up against him, relishing in the awkward hiss that he let out at her being soaking wet and touching him so closely.

"I barely remember going to that party, the whole night was a blur," Ron stammered back with a hitch in his breathing as Monique laid her hands on his sides and started to slid them slowly downwards, before she then pulled back enough to unbuckle his belt. "W…what are you doing," Ron mumbled out softly with his resolve weakening as after she finished unbuckling his belt Monique used one hand to pull up the bottom of Ron's shirt. When she didn't immediately answer Ron was going to ask again but she stopped him when she then changed the direction of her hand that was holding his shirt up and instead sent it downwards, in between his boxers and his skin. "I don't think," Ron started to state with a nervous smile on his face before she got to her destination and squeezed.

"Guess the rumors were true about you Ronnie, big hands…big feet…big," Monique started to snicker back up at Ron before he found one of his hands had found its way up to slide one of the spaghetti straps down off of her shoulder before moving on to squeeze her butt.

"Monique," Ron mumbled out very softly with a blush creeping up his cheeks before Bonnie's words about what he should do came back to him. A few seconds later he found himself carrying Monique back to her bedroom.

END OF CHAPTER 21

Author's Note: This chapter starts out with Ron and Kim in his room getting ready for bed. Ron gets into bed first and just lays back and turns on the television while Kim is getting undressed and taking her jewelry off. They talk about things and agree that Bonnie is going to have to learn to accept Yori whether she likes it or not. They keep talking for a bit before Kim sees a commercial come up on the screen, it's an advertisement for the strip club that Jessica is dancing at. Jessica is in the commercial and to keep Ron from seeing her Kim jumps in front of the screen and turns off the lights. Ron is confused at first but then Kim starts to talk all dirty to him to try and get him to not notice that she was trying to hide something from him. She fully strips down to her birthday suit before she crawls up onto the bed on her hands and knees. She gets as far as to have her head be over Ron's chest before Tara knocks at the door. Kim lets out a sigh and crumples down on top of Ron, dismayed that her moment alone with Ron was broken up by someone. Tara comes in completely naked and asks if she can sleep with them. She's not asking to have sex with them just asking to sleep in the same bed as them. Kind of like how sometimes a little kid that had a nightmare will go to their parents room and ask if they can sleep with them for the night. Except in this case where Tara is definitely not a child and naked. This might be a bit overly sexy for some but it's really just Ron and Kim at the beginning getting ready for bed before Kim turns Ron's attentions to her to keep him from noticing that Jessica is a stripper. They almost get to a kiss before Tara comes in and interrupts them.

Then comes the morning after with Bonnie, Yori, and Kim sitting at the table while Ron and Tara sleep. Bonnie asks Kim about the party that her parents are going to have that night that only Ron and Kim are invited to asks if she has any free time during the day. Kim says that she does but asks why Bonnie wants to know. Bonnie replies that she has a plan for a big surprise for Ron on Christmas morning but needs Kim's input. Kim agrees and the two run off back to Bonnie's room, leaving Yori sitting there not understanding what's going on. And yes the surprise has something to do with what Bonnie bought at the store where Hope works. When they come back they find Yori and Tara sitting on the couch in the living room watching television. Yori cleaned up after them and Kim tries to say that she didn't have to do it but Bonnie is just thankful that she did. Bonnie sits down in the chair and pulls Kim down to sit on her lap as the two cuddle up together and talk to Yori and Tara about things before Ron interrupts. He has some errands to run in town before going with Kim to her parents' house. He finally tells them about what Monique did at the party and they have differing opinions on what she should do. Kim wants to talk to Monique about it herself and clear it all up, probably to say that she should stay away from Ron. Bonnie has a different idea and basically thinks that Monique is just playing around with Ron, seeing how far she can get before he turns her down. To that end she jokes about what he should do the next time that Monique hits on him. He reluctantly takes her advice and goes back to his room.

Then comes Ron going to the club to meet with Monique and talk it all out. Monique has other ideas thought and keeps avoiding his questions, telling him instead that she told Brick that she wasn't interested in him and he left town, probably for good. Ron finally gets her to talk about what happened at the party, after seeing that her dress is criminally short and that she's not wearing any underwear. She seems to have enjoyed it and says that she thinks that Ron did to, bringing up the party that she and Zita brought him to as one to compare it to. Monique knows that something happened between Ron and Zita that night but isn't exactly sure what. The part with the Ron doing the plumbing and both getting soaking wet from it is a bit cheesy I'll admit, but to me it goes along with this story. And it would be a way for Monique to further her hitting on Ron and push it to a new level. She fake trips so that he'll catch her and pull her close. She takes that opportunity to get pretty friendly with him and before either really knows it they're off to her room to have sex.

Thanks for reading and reviewing this story. The next chapters will have the Possible family party, Ron and the groups Christmas morning with presents, Monique showing back up, Hope and Jessica and others showing up. And then finally Zita shows up and stirs up everything again. Hopefully I didn't go to far off character with anyone in this chapter. As always my forums are open if you have any questions about this or any of my other stories. As always reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you.


	23. Transitions

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 22-TRANSITIONS**

Bonnie knew where he had been even before he parked his car. She could see the look of extreme nervousness on his face and the fact that he had left Rufus, who was now sitting perched on her shoulder glaring at Ron, at home she knew what had happened. A part of her was furious with him for doing it but another part of her was oddly and eerily intrigued, almost ready to beg for the details. She could see that he was still a bit damp and she could only imagine what Kim would say when she saw him. She was already in a tizzy about not being able to find one of the presents that she had bought for her twin brothers, who still made Bonnie feel uneasy. During their barbeque a few months earlier the twins had never stopped staring at her with hungry looks on their faces. She had almost snapped when they had pushed her into the pool to see if she was wearing anything under her clothes. Luckily for her she had been and just went back inside and changed. Only her feelings for Kim and Ron had kept her from wringing both of their necks that day.

"Uh oh," Rufus chirped with a nervous stutter in his voice as he turned and looked at Bonnie, who looked back and frowned.

"You don't know the half of it Rufus, I think he took my advice, me and my big mouth, Kim's really going to," Bonnie started to say back with an impatient pout on her lips before she nearly had a heart attack when Yori walked up behind her and spoke up.

"Possible-san is really going to," Yori asked with an innocent tone to her voice as she left her hands dangling down at her sides when Bonnie turned around. The former ninja stood there in one of Ron's beaters and a pair of cutoff jean shorts that showed off plenty of leg.

"Ahh…Yori…don't sneak up on me like that," Bonnie growled with an angry scowl sent Yori's way, causing the younger woman to cringe a bit and take a step back.

"I am sorry if I have," Yori started to say back with a guilty tone to her voice before Tara walked up.

"It's okay Yori, Bonnie doesn't like it when people sneak up on her…or interrupt her when she's thinking," Tara said softly as she walked up to Yori and laid a supportive and comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Uh huh, got that right," Rufus chose to chirp out with a quick nodding of his head before he reared back when he got a glare from Bonnie. Before she could say anything more he slid down her arm and onto her open palm. She looked down at him with an angry scowl before he tried his best innocent look. It worked and soon he saw the angry mask crack and the kinder Bonnie shine through.

"I'm…look, just try not to do it again okay, I don't like surprises, you should know that better than anyone, just give me a few minutes and," Bonnie started to say back with a deep breath before she was interrupted by Ron opening the front door. He very nearly stumbled back out into the driveway at the sight of the three of them standing in the entryway, Bonnie holding Rufus in her hand while Tara still had her hand on Yori's shoulder.

"What the…I didn't, I'm sorry I," Ron started to stammer out with a terrified tone to his voice and look in his eyes before Bonnie set Rufus down on the small table against the wall and walked up to him.

"Don't be…I kind of figured out what happened already," Bonnie

"Y…You're not mad," Ron stuttered out slowly with an awkward smile on his face as he pretty much expected to get a slap to the back of his head. Even he was angry with himself for what he had done a few hours earlier.

"Yeah a little, but seeing as how I'm the one that told you to go for it if she tried anything I'm really not in any position to say much am I, just know one thing Ron…I'm still your number one girl after Kimmie, she tries to do anything about that and I'll give her a Columbian necktie," Bonnie said back with a very honest and determined look in her eyes before a warm smile graced her face and she blushed a bit.

"Why are you all wet, you were just going to talk to Monique and…oh," Tara started to wonder aloud with a confused expression on her face before she looked up at Ron with wide eyes, fully realizing what had happened.

"I do not understand," Yori said softly with a confused tone to her voice as she looked back and forth between Tara and Bonnie, hoping that one of them would tell her what had happened. Bonnie couldn't help but laugh a little at the look on Yori's face as she leaned up against Ron and looped an arm around his waist, pulling herself up against him and drawing in his scent. She looked ready to tell Yori the news when Tara leaned in and whispered something into Yori's ear. The former ninja's face told the story. At first her expression was one of confusion. Before long though it dawned on her, her eyes grew wide for a moment before an odd smile found it's way onto her face.

"Ah Monique, I remember her now, congratulations," Yori said softly with an eerily pleased smile on her face before she walked up to Ron, gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and then walked out of the room, leaving everyone else stunned into silence for a few moments.

"Did what happen what I think just happened," Bonnie exclaimed with a lost look of surprise on her face as she turned to look up at Ron, who shared the same look, before she turned her gaze back to Tara as she spoke.

"She was okay with it," Tara said with a look or realization in her countenance as her jaw dropped a bit and she turned and watched Yori walk down the hallway.

"Are you," Bonnie asked with a nervous tone to her voice as she gave Ron a tight squeeze when she felt him tense up a bit.

"Well…the more the merrier right, though I don't know if Monique would," Tara chirped back with a slightly cheesy grin on her face while clasping her hands together in front of her, all before she posed the question that now was at the forefront of her mind.

"Definitely, afterwards she asked about us…said that it sounded like fun, she wondered if we were having a party tonight, she said that she'd bring the booze and a smile," Ron slowly answered back with a shaky tone to his voice as he hesitantly reached an arm back around Bonnie's waist and gave her a squeeze.

"But we're not throwing a party, you and Kim have to go to her parents house for the Possible family Christmas eve party," Tara interjected with a depressed frown on her face as her shoulders sagged a bit and she began to pout.

"Yeah," Ron glumly added as he slid a couple of fingers up under the bottom of Bonnie's shirt and tickled her side a bit.

"So…who says that we can't just throw a private one for us, here…tonight, their party won't take all night and besides, I can't wait to see the look on Kim's face when Ron tells her," Bonnie replied with a relaxed shrug of her shoulders as plans were already beginning to form in her mind about great ideas for a Christmas Eve party for them.

"When Ron tells me what," Kim asked with a confused tone to her voice as she walked into the room, looking a bit haggard after frantically searching the house for the missing present.

"Eep," Rufus chirped out with a look of panic on his face before he scrambled down off of the table and disappeared into the kitchen.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Bonnie and Tara had quickly slipped off into the living room, turning the television up loud enough to drown out Kim's shouts. Ron's silence had told her all that she had needed to know. He did look truly sorry for what he had done but from the small amount of time that Bonnie had spent with her ear pressed up against the door of Kim's room she had decided that the redhead seemed much more upset about the suddenness of it all rather than the fact that it had happened in the first place. When Bonnie had sat back down on the couch Tara had almost instinctively wrapped her arms around Bonnie's neck and climbed into her lap, looking more like a scared child than a grown woman.

"It'll be okay Tara, Kim's got quite a temper but I don't really think that she'll hurt him," Bonnie said softly with a soothing tone to her voice as she rubbed Tara's back comfortingly with one hand while using the other to smooth out the blonde's long locks.

"So is she going to move in or…was this a one time thing," Tara asked with a curious and confused tone to her voice as she rested her head on Bonnie's shoulder and turned her gaze to the television screen.

"Beats me, but I wouldn't be surprised if she does, she and Kim always did get along really well and that could work in her favor," Bonnie replied softly with a deep breath of uncertainty as she continued to rub Tara's back and stroke her hair.

"But if she does where's she supposed to sleep, it's not like we have open rooms, Yori's only been here a day or so and," Tara started to say back with a curious tone of concern in her voice before Yori interrupted.

"There is someone here, it's Jessica," Yori explained with a curious frown on her face as she walked into the room and looked out through one of the small windows near the door.

"What…what's she doing here," Bonnie exclaimed with a surprised tone to her voice before she gave Tara one last hug and then slid her off of her lap.

"I should get Kim and Ron," Tara added with a nervous smile as she stood up and tried to act naturally.

"Are you sure, they do not seem to be in any mood to have visitors," Yori asked softly with an unsure air about her before she looked down at herself and tried to smooth out a couple of wrinkles in the beater that she was wearing. It didn't hide her figure very well. Although she was slightly built her figure overall was pleasing. She had been forced to borrow some of Tara's old things that had become to small, though later with Tara admitting that they looked better on Yori than they had ever looked on her.

"Well I don't think that she's here to sing Christmas carols, you should get them, if Jessica's here to talk about last night then with what happened today with Ron and Monique it might just stop Ron and Kim from fighting anymore," Bonnie replied softly as she straightened out her shirt, hiked up her jeans enough so that her thong wasn't showing, and basically tried to make herself look presentable.

"Let's hope so," Tara asked softly with a curious tone to her voice as she tried to figure out exactly what Bonnie had meant by that statement.

"I will return," Yori mumbled out with a quick bow before she left the room and hurried off down the hallway.

"Jessica…to what do we owe," Bonnie started to say with a pleased smile on her face as she opened the door before Jessica interrupted her as she nervously walked in, barely nodding her head in greeting.

"I'm sorry for coming out of the blue like this but I called Kim's mom and got her address," Jessica blurted out with a nervous twitch in her hands as she looked almost like a refugee at that moment.

"What's wrong," Bonnie asked back with a confused tone to her voice as she shut the door behind her and walked back into the living room to stand beside Jessica just as Ron and Kim walked in with Yori just behind them.

"Jessica…w…what are you doing here," Kim stammered out with a very flushed face, that Ron found odd, before she hurried forward and gave Jessica a welcoming hug.

"I got an eviction notice this morning, I couldn't pay the rent because the tips weren't so good at the club, I have a week to find a new place to live before they toss my ass out on the street," Jessica answered back with a lost look about her before a scared looking Kim guided her to the couch.

"Club…what club," Ron asked with a perplexed frown on his face as he looked to Bonnie for an answer. To his surprise she blushed deeply, smiled half-heartedly and looked away.

"She works as a dancer at one of the clubs downtown…an exotic dancer," Tara nervously explained as she hurried to sit down on Jessica's other side while Yori walked over to stand beside Ron, leaning against him slightly as she had even less of an idea as to what was going on than he did.

"You mean she's a," Ron blurted out with a totally shocked and surprised look on his face before Jessica let out a deep breath and turned to look at him.

"Yes Ron, I'm a stripper, I take my clothes off and jiggle my assets for a living, I'll understand if you," Jessica started to say with an uneasy tone to her voice as she fought back a couple of tears, an act that seemed to surprise even her.

"Hate you…sorry, but I don't hate you, or think that you're a terrible person," Ron calmly stated back with a very honest and oddly comforting look in his eyes. It was a look that served to both calm Jessica down a bit more and finally bring tears to her eyes.

"Thank you," Jessica managed to get out before Tara hurriedly reached for a tissue and handed it to her. Jessica blew her nose a couple of times and wiped away a tear before anyone else spoke.

"Isn't there something that maybe we could do, like loan you some money or something," Bonnie suggested with a nervous frown on her face as she slowly walked over and sat down in the chair nearest to the couch. The whole time she kept sending Ron nervous looks with a guilty look in her eyes, expecting Ron to get mad. He sent her back curious glares that left little doubt in his mind that he was angry at being left out of the loop but for the moment would let it slide.

"I already tried that, Tammy couldn't really spare much…and I can't ask you guys for a loan that I knew that I'd never be able to pay back, not to mention that my tuition is due in a few weeks, maybe I should just drop out of school and," Jessica sadly remarked as she wiped away several more tears before Ron took a deep breath and then walked up to her, kneeling down in front of her and surprising everyone.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen good, you stay in your apartment for the rest of this week, the day before you have to be out we'll all come and help you move in here, if you want to keep dancing you can but you're going to have to find some way to make some money…a way that doesn't involve taking your clothes off, not only that but you're going to stay in school and get your degree, I'll see to that…by the way…what are you going to school for anyway," Ron said softly with a very firm, clear, and serious tone to his voice and a very honest and supportive look in his eyes as he took Jessica's hands in his and spoke directly to her, never once breaking eye contact. Bonnie and Kim sat in a kind of stunned silence as they listened to what he said and took note of how it affected Jessica. With every word that he said she seemed to regain a little bit more of her composure and by the end of his words had stopped crying, looking oddly relieved. Tara and Yori meanwhile were still trying to process everything that he had said when Bonnie spoke up.

"But Ron, where's she going to sleep, Yori slept in your bed last night…she can't keep doing that, and now," Bonnie started to ask with a curious feeling in her stomach before Ron slowly turned his head to her and smiled.

"Kim can move in with me, Tara and Yori can share a room, and then Jessica and Monique can share the other room, at least until I give you all one of my Christmas presents to all of us," Ron calmly said back with a relaxed tone to his voice as he stared straight at Bonnie.

"But," Kim started to ask with a confused look on her face as she looked to first Bonnie and then to Tara, though in her mind the idea did sound good.

"No buts KP, besides you and I have to get ready for your parents party tonight, we can't be late," Ron said sharply with a very serious look in his eyes before he gave Jessica one last smile before he took Kim's hand and lead her back towards the bathroom.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Several Hours Later, Just Before Sunset

"Ronal, Kimmie-cub…Merry Christmas," Mr. Possible exclaimed with a very festive tone to his voice and grin on his face after he opened the door and saw them standing there. Both were dressed warmly and had their hands full with gifts.

"Happy Hanukah Dr. P," Ron said back with a wink as he followed Kim into the house, shivering a bit at the cold.

"Happy Hanukah to you to Ronald," Mr. Possible shot back with a happy grin before he started to take some of the presents off of Ron's hands before Mrs. Possible walked around the corner and immediately began to help Kim with the presents that she was carrying.

"Merry Christmas mom," Kim said softly with a misty look in her eyes as she handed over the last present before she shared a quick one-arm hug.

"Merry Christmas Kim, happy Hanukah Ron," Mrs. Possible replied with a content sigh as she and Kim broke the hug.

"Thanks, I just gotta go back to the car to get the picnic basket," Ron said back softly before he fished the car keys back out of his pocket and turned to open the door back up.

"Uh oh everybody…look who's under the mistletoe," Mr. Possible said with a slight snicker as he had come back from carrying the presents into the living room and was now standing beside Kim's mother with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Huh," Ron wondered aloud with a confused look on his face as he noticed the odd smirks on the faces of Kim's parents.

"Oh…uh Ron, look up," Kim started to add with an equally confused look before she followed her mothers gaze with her own and looked up. Smiling sweetly she saw the mistletoe hanging above their heads and immediately tapped Ron on the shoulder and pointed up.

"What I…oh, heh…good one Dr. P," Ron joked back with a nervous laugh before he threw his arms around Kim and pulled her into a close and passion filled kiss.

"Ew…gross," The twins grumbled in unison with grossed out looks on their faces before Mr. Possible spoke again.

"That gives me an idea," Mr. Possible whispered softly to Mrs. Possible before he pulled a small sprig of mistletoe out of his pocket and held it above their heads.

"Oh James you," Mrs. Possible started to say, blushing deeply, before they imitated Ron and Kim's kiss, which was still going on, although there's didn't last as long.

"Ah…we're blind," The twins cried out in unison before they covered their eyes and raced out of the entryway and back into the kitchen. Minutes later Ron returned with the food in the picnic basket and they all settle down in their seats at the table, with Ron sitting between Kim and her grandmother. Rufus had his own special seat at the table on the other side of Kim's grandmother, mostly so that she and the other Possible's could sneak him food without Ron seeing. It was almost midnight, with their presents back snuggly away in the trunk of his car, before Ron and Kim said their goodbyes and left for home. When they got home they carefully opened the door and tiptoed in. Their efforts were rewarded as they saw Bonnie, curled up in a blanket, sitting in the chair closest to the fire.

"Looks like she tried to wait up for us," Kim whispered softly with an amused tone to her voice as she carefully walked over and shut the doors on the fireplace.

"Yep she's so beautiful when she's asleep," Ron answered back with an equally amused tone to his voice as he couldn't help but smile and stare down at Bonnie.

"Yep, to bad she can't stay asleep forever," Kim joked back with a stifled laugh as she walked back to stand at Ron's side and look down at Bonnie before she leaned over and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek.

"If only," Ron chuckled out softly as he bent over and carefully extricated Bonnie from the blanket before he slowly picked her up, cradling her head on his shoulder. Neither spoke as Ron carried Bonnie to her room and then laid her down on her bed. "Good night my love," Ron whispered out softly with a tired yawn before he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Bonnie mumbled something softly in her sleep but otherwise didn't wake up.

"Come on you," Kim snickered softly in a whisper as she grabbed Ron's hand and then pulled him back out of the room.

"But what about Tara and Yori," Ron asked with a somewhat hesitant look on his face as he stopped following Kim and looked to want to go and check on them.

"They're fine…they're cuddled up together in Tara's bed," Kim said softly with a sweet smile on her face before Ron let her drag him back into his room, just as his Bueno Nacho alarm clock beeped midnight. "Merry Christmas Ron," Kim huskily whispered with a happy fire in her eyes before Ron spoke.

"Merry Christmas KP," Ron barely managed to get out before they pressed their lips together and the next thing that either knew it was Christmas morning.

END OF CHAPTER 22

Author's Note: This chapter starts out with Bonnie waiting around near the door for Ron to come back after he left to get some things and to talk to Monique. Tara and Yori are there as well and Bonnie sees Ron pull up and get out before he starts towards the house. Rufus is sitting on Bonnie's shoulder with is a change from how she's treated him previously as she wouldn't let him on her shoulder way back when. Ron walks in and is surprised to find almost all of the ladies standing there waiting up for him. Bonnie immediately knows what happened and isn't mad just feels a bit guilty almost for being the one to prod Ron into giving him the idea that the next time that Monique hits on him that he should sleep with her. He didn't do it solely on that but it helped. Tara and Yori at first don't know what happened but Tara quickly figures it out and Yori then in the end just leaves the room right before Kim shows up and asks what she's missed.

The next part comes with Bonnie and Tara cuddled up together on the couch while Yori stands around looking confused and not knowing what to do. Ron and Kim are arguing in one of their bedrooms and so those in the living room just turn up the television to not have to hear them. They talk a bit about what will happen now that Ron has slept with Monique, if she'll move in or not and where she'd stay. They get a little bit into it before Jessica shows up out of the blue, an emotional wreck, causing Bonnie and Tara to jump apart as they're not ready for everyone to know. Kim and Ron come out of whosever room that they were in when Jessica shows up and get her to sit down on the couch. Jessica explains that she got behind on the rent and now she's going to be evicted and only has a week left in her lease for her apartment. She says that the tips from the club and things like that aren't enough and that soon she'll be homeless and have to drop out of school because she can't pay the tuition. Ron finds out that she's a stripper and is shocked by it but much to Jessica's surprise he doesn't treat her badly. He treats her well and after a bit of the ladies worrying about it he just gets fed up and says that she can come and live with them after the week is up. He says that he'll help her financially, but he still doesn't know about her having to pay for her breast implants. He tells her that she's going to stay in school and find a better paying job. The sleeping arrangements will be how they are in Ron's speech, at least until Ron gives everyone his Christmas present that'll change everything. Kim moves into Ron's room leaving Bonnie having her own room still, Yori and Tara sharing a room, and then Jessica and Monique sharing a room, given that Monique would be moving in. The others agree to this with some hesitation before Ron pulls Kim away as they have to get ready for the party at her parents house.

The bit with the party is short yes, but all that I didn't write is basically dinner conversation and them getting presents and what they got. The kiss at the door is just a bit of humor to the story as with the reaction of the twins. Sure they no longer think that kissing a girl is gross but that still doesn't mean that they like watching their older sister kiss a guy, even if it is Ron. When their parents kiss as well they run off back into the living room where their grandmother is. At the table Rufus sits apart from Ron so that he can eat extra amounts of food, as Ron would be trying to get him to pace himself or not eat to much and get sick, as I could see both Ron and Rufus eating to much during the holidays and getting sick as a result. The last bit is of Ron and Kim coming home and finding that Bonnie had tried to stay up so that when they got home she'd be awake but she fell asleep. They don't wake her and Ron carries her back to her room before Ron and Kim celebrate Christmas a little early.

The next chapter will be Christmas morning and day, Monique coming to live with them, then Zita's arrival that coincides with Jessica moving in. All before Hope and the others. I still need a name for Ron and Zita's daughter so if anyone has any ideas…or any ideas about who should get pregnant first. I hope that I didn't go to far out of character with any of the characters in this chapter. As always my forums are open, reviews are greatly appreciated, and thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing this story of mine. Thank You.


	24. Christmas

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 23-CHRISTMAS**

**Notes: I've had trouble logging in and trying to send replies to people about reviews, and pm's, so if I haven't sent you one don't think I've forgotten or ignored you, it's just that the site won't let me.**

Christmas Morning

He was having what was perhaps the greatest dream that he had ever had. It was all going so perfectly, all of the villains had been defeated once and for all and he and everyone else were just about to sit down to an all you can eat buffet table and Bueno Nacho when he felt something heavy on top of him. For a few moments he tried to stay asleep and not give the weight any thought. But finally it became to much and he forced his eyes open in slits, hoping that it was all just his imagination and that he could just go back to bed. What he saw instead was Tara's two bright blue eyes staring back at him, pure excitement abounding within them. He had seen her happy before but never like this. The smile that seemed to be permanently plastered across her face was so wide that Ron wasn't sure how long she could last before her mouth started to hurt from the strain. Kim was still curled up next to him with her head on his shoulder but so far she seemed to be immune to Tara's efforts.

"Come on Ronnie…wake up," Tara whispered softly with a heavenly tone to her voice as she tickled his cheeks with the tips of her hair. Ron tried his very best but couldn't help but grin, even more so when her hands slid down his body and in between his boxers and his skin.

"Ah…heh, okay…I'm awake," Ron said back with a hitch in his voice before he smiled and looked up at Tara, no with his eyes fully open.

"Merry Christmas Ron," Tara squealed softly in delight before she leaned in closer and gave him a congratulatory kiss.

"Mmm…Merry Christmas to you to," Ron mumbled back into the kiss before he surprised Tara as she started to pull back by wrapping his free arm around her waist and pulling her back down into a kiss.

"Hey come on Tara, not now…it's to early," Kim mumbled out with a very tired look about her as her eyes stayed shut and she feebly tried to push the blonde away.

"Heh, nice try Kimmie, I tried that already, just wait till she…ah, to late," Bonnie started to jokingly grumble with a poorly hidden smirk on her face as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and watched Tara do her thing. In the middle of her sentence Tara pulled away from Ron long enough to slide over and place a soft and gentle kiss on Kim's lips, while sliding her free hand up Kim's stomach until she gave both of Kim's nipples a tweak. Kim's eyes popped open instantly and try as she might she couldn't keep the angry scowl on her face for very long.

"You're gonna pay for that," Kim pouted back to Tara as she could only muster up an impatient scowl before she lifted her head off of Ron's shoulder and pulled Tara into a proper tongue filled kiss.

"Okay you two, rise and shine, those presents aren't going to open themselves," Bonnie called out with an impatient tone to her voice, trying to appear as if the thought of what she would get didn't matter but Ron could see her eyes darting back off down the hallway towards the living room. When neither Kim nor Ron got up out of bed quickly enough Bonnie took matters into her own hands and walked in and yanked the covers straight off of the bed, revealing Kim, Ron, and Tara in all their naked glory.

"Perhaps we should postpone opening the gifts and," Yori started to say with a hungry look in her eyes as she started to head towards the bed before Bonnie interrupted.

"As truly tempting as that sounds we don't have all day," Bonnie stated with a very clear tone to her voice as she pulled Yori away, who already had her shirt halfway off, and politely pushed her back out into the hallway.

"She's right, your mom wanted us to take pictures to show her remember, I know she's okay with us and all of this but I don't think that she'd want to see pictures of this," Ron said softly with a reluctant look on his face as he flopped his head back down onto his pillow before sitting up and making Tara sit up with him.

"Ah," Tara pouted, looking more desirable at that moment that Ron thought that she had ever looked, before she gave Ron a warm hug and then slid off of the bed and stood back up.

"Next year I'll just tell her no," Kim grumbled out sarcastically into her pillow with a groan before Bonnie walked over and pulled her out of bed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A Few Minutes Later

"Hey Yori, sit beside me," Tara stated with an excited smile on her face as she waved Yori over while crossing her legs to sit Indian style.

"Thank you…but I do not," Yori started to reply with a hesitant tone to her voice before Kim walked over and plopped a Santa hat down on the top of her head.

"Neither does Ron, but he's a good sport about it and plays along, just relax," Kim said softly into Yori's ear before she gave her a quick hug and a kiss.

"Now remember don't just throw the wrapping paper and empty boxes all on the floor, that happened last year and my mom almost vacuumed Rufus up before I could stop her," Ron announced with a small yawn as he walked into the room and rubbed his bleary eyes. On his shoulder Rufus didn't look like it was a happy memory for him.

"We know Ron, so who's going to hand the presents out," Bonnie asked with a tired look on her face as she slid her hands into the front pockets of the bathrobe that she was wearing, which wasn't hers but Tara's.

"You can, Ron and I got in late and," Kim started to answer back as she sunk down in a chair while Ron took a seat at one end of the couch.

"Okay then…guess I should get in costume," Bonnie snickered softly with a slightly cheesy giggle before she threw her bathrobe off and put on a Santa hat, complete with jingle bell. Underneath the bathrobe Bonnie had hidden a Santa's Little Helper outfit, one that looked like something that you'd see at the mall.

"Bonnie…what on Earth," Kim asked with an amazed look in her eyes as she and the others stared straight at Bonnie.

"Hey guys come on, this is the first Christmas that I ever had that I knew that people would actually like the presents that I got them, I just wanted," Bonnie argued softly at first with an almost hurt look on her face before she calmed down a little bit, in the end appearing almost melancholy.

"It's okay Bon-Bon, I think that you look very beautiful in your little elf costume," Ron finally said with a sincere smile on his face as he stood up, walked over to Bonnie, and then gave her a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Ron, but if you think this costume is little just wait till you see the other one, there's barely anything to it," Bonnie said appreciatively back to Ron as she gave him an equally warm hug and a kiss on the cheek before she leaned in close and snickered out the last part to him with a randy look in her eyes.

"Presents," Tara exclaimed, sounding very much like a small child, as she did her best to look as adorable as possible by jutting out her lower lip in a pout and staring straight at Ron.

"Okay already…keep your pants on…at least for now," Bonnie grumbled out softly under her breath with a slightly annoyed frown on her face as she turned around and headed towards the mountain of presents before Kim jumped up and ran off into the kitchen.

"Where is Possible-san going," Yori asked with a confused tone to her voice as she turned in her seat and stared at the kitchen.

"Possible-san almost forgot her camera," Kim replied with an embarrassed laugh as she walked back out of the kitchen with her digital camera in hand and plenty of room on the memory card.

"Oh yeah…wouldn't want that now would we," Bonnie huffed out with a poorly veiled look of contempt on her face before her frown turned upside down and into a smile as Kim raised the camera to her eyes and aimed it straight at her. "What do ya think, the cover of Vogue, Cosmo," Bonnie asked with a soft giggle as she began to do a small series of poses for Kim as the redhead snapped off a few pictures.

"Don't hold your breath…come on, presents," Tara mumbled out softly with a slightly irritated tone to her voice before she cowered under Bonnie's intense glare.

"Tara's right Bonnie, that's enough pictures for now," Kim agreed with a subtle smile on her face before she walked back over and sat down on Ron's lap, laying her head back on his shoulder and watching Bonnie begin to hand out the gifts while Ron wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back up against them.

"Okay…guess we should save some pictures for later," Bonnie pouted back with a defeated look on her face at first before when she handed Kim a present Ron could have sworn that her expression changed to a randy grin as she winked.

"Later…what's later," Ron asked with a dumbfounded and confused look in his eyes as he turned first to Bonnie and then to Kim, getting the same shoulder shrug from both. Even to him it was obvious that the two were hiding something but he was in too good of a mood at that moment to press forward any further. Twenty minutes later everyone had their presents and began to open them, with Kim taking pictures of everyone after they were done. Bonnie couldn't stop stroking the silk purple kimono that they had brought home for her from Japan. She had gotten mostly clothes though Kim had given her a book of poetry that one of the elders at Yamanuchi had given to her after she had told him about Bonnie. There were a few other items like cd's, some movies, and a nice warm blanket. Tara had made it a point to get her a new bathrobe that was long enough in back so that she wouldn't have to pull it down every time that she wanted to sit down. Ron had gotten her some lingerie but most of it was far from being anything special. Kim's gift to her had brought tears to her eyes. When Bonnie had opened the box and seen what was inside she had looked at Kim with an eerily innocent look of wonder on her face. She had gotten her very own Kimmunicator. Tara had gotten Bonnie mostly jewelry along with a painting to hang in her room. Being new to the group Yori hadn't really had time, or enough money, to really get anyone anything. Scrounging up what Ron and Kim had given her to pick up a few things she had purchased a small bonsai tree for each of them and ordered a cherry tree for them all as well.

Tara's haul had been monumental, mostly because of the sheer size of some of her gifts. Ron had started out by getting her a life-sized teddy bear. It had been so big that he had almost not been able to get it through the doorway. Like Bonnie and Kim she had gotten an assortment of bath soaps and shampoo's, each with their own unique scent. Bonnie and Kim had gotten together to further furnish Tara's room so that she wasn't constantly coming and asking to use their cd players and the like. Like Bonnie she had got her share of electronic gifts, cd's, DVD's. Kim had given her a full set of workout clothes, including items so that she could spar with them in the training room. She wasn't trying to make Tara an agent but she had mentioned that she was wanting to lose a few pounds.

Just for fun Ron had picked out a few Bueno Nacho Bueno Bucks and slid them into a very fancy looking envelope. The look on Kim's face had gone from joy, to outright confusion, to anger, and then finally a sweet smile while fighting back tears as she got the point of the gift. Like Bonnie she had gotten mostly clothes with some electronic items like the others and a few pieces of jewelry.

Being the newest most of Yori's gifts were all simple things, like clothes and other personal items. Much of the rest of her gifts were gift certificates and things of that nature. She had raised an eyebrow to Bonnie at the gift of a thong but Bonnie only shrugged and looked away, doing her small part to at least begin to ease the tension between them, or at least make an attempt to do so. Ron's presents had all been copies of what the others had gotten just in his own particular fashion sense. Bonnie and Kim had gotten him a couple of new suits and other clothes that were greatly for their own benefit of seeing their man looking good. Ron had to admit that he liked the clothes but couldn't help but wonder if they were holding something back.

When they thought that they were all finished Ron politely pushed Kim up to her feet and walked out to the garage, with confused looks following his every step. When he walked back in he told them all to cover their eyes, and no peeking. He had them all sit shoulder to shoulder before he let them open their eyes. When they did they saw the cutest thing that they had ever seen, sitting on a dark red blanket was a brindle boxer puppy. Much to his relief the ooh's and ahh's had come quickly and given him a chance to slip away into the kitchen to get one of his gifts to them all, a new digital video camera. They were already fighting over a name before they had looked up and noticed that he was even there.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

1 Hour Later

With the new puppy, Boris, safely back in his pen in the heated garage and the mess of the first round of presents picked up Ron wasn't quite sure exactly what was going to come next. Bonnie and Kim had given each other a look before telling him to go take a shower and put on some cologne. When he had asked why they had only steered him to his room and said that he'd see. It hadn't taken him the whole hour to get ready but when he had walked back into the living room he had found that the shades had been drawn and closed, all the lights were out, and there was a roaring fire in the fireplace, giving off a warm and inviting glow. Rufus had long since scampered off to his own little hiding place, more than likely stuffed with food and trying to sleep it off. Tara was the first to walk into the living room and smile at Ron. She had taken a shower as well and put on some makeup before fixing her hair. The scents that struck Ron's nose also told him that she had broken out the good perfume. The fact that she was naked save for a necklace and a pair of earrings that he had gotten her were his first clue as to what was about to happen. The fact that he had been told to be naked as well gave him further ideas.

"Tara what," Ron asked softly with a confused tone to his voice as he looked up and smiled at the blonde as she slowly and silently walked across the room, appearing to be more like an angel in the firelight.

"Shh…it's a surprise," Tara softly whispered into Ron's ear as she bent over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He could see from the look in her eyes that she didn't know completely what was about to happen but that she was very excited about it and couldn't wait to get started.

"I usually like surprises but," Ron started to say back with a confused and apprehensive tone to his voice as he looked over at Tara before he was silenced as Yori entered the room. Naked like Tara her whole body glistened with body glitter.

"Stoppable-san, you are going to need this," Yori said with a sweet look in her eyes as she produced a sleeping mask from behind her back and handed it to Ron.

"What for," Ron asked with a slightly concerned tone to his voice as he looked closely at the item.

"Just put it on," Tara grumbled out impatiently as she walked over to the stereo and put on a tune that Ron seemed to remember from high school before she stoked up the fire a bit.

"Okay but," Ron started to say back with a confused tone to his voice as he slid the sleep mask on before he could tell by the creaking of the top step that Bonnie and Kim had entered the room. Next he felt a small box being set in his laps. "What's this," Ron mumbled out with a slightly nervous smile on his face before his hand was slapped away.

"Not yet lover, they're for your fun later," Bonnie whispered huskily into his ear after having slapped his hand away before she took a couple of steps back and stood beside Kim. Even though he was blindfolded Ron could have sworn that he heard the swishing sounds of pompoms.

"Can I take the blindfold off now," Ron asked with a curious tension in his voice as he anxiously hoped that he wouldn't have to keep the sleep mask on much longer.

"Okay Ron…you can take it off now," Kim finally said softly after several seconds before Ron nervously slid the mask off. His first sight of Kim and Bonnie made him smile. Both were dressed as if they were still members of the cheer squad, only he didn't remember the skirts being that short or the tops hugging every curve of their bodies and showing that much cleavage. "You think he likes it," Kim whispered softly over to Bonnie as Ron got a glazed over look in his eyes while smiling.

"Just follow my lead," Bonnie said back with a confidant grin on her face before Tara pumped up the volume on the stereo and their performance began.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Nnh…somebody kill that dog," Bonnie grumbled out impatiently with a slightly pained scowl on her face as she snuggled up in next to Ron a bit closer. After their performance had ended Kim and Bonnie had gotten Ron to try out some of the special presents that they had gotten him. Most of them were of the lickable lotion and body oils section meant to enhance the experience. At first Kim hadn't believed that the claims on the boxes were true but by the time that she woke up she was glad that she hadn't let her misgivings win the day.

"Hey come on…we haven't had it one day, you can't want to kill the little puppy already," Tara mumbled out in defense of the dog as she lifted her head off of the new bearskin rug that they had placed in front of the fire. After Bonnie and Kim's routine's they had rolled out the new rug and celebrated some more. Now all lay together on the rug in front of the fire, nice and snug and warm.

"She is correct, we should," Yori started to add with a sincere tone to her voice as she pouted at being disturbed as she had fallen asleep with her head on Tara's back.

"Let Kim sleep unless someone wants to get hurt," Kim grumbled out half asleep before she turned her head from one side to the other so that instead of the left side of her face resting on Ron's chest over his heart it was now the right side of her face.

"No can do KP, we only have a couple of hours before your parents party for all of their friends, we can't miss it," Ron reluctantly grumbled out softly as he gently brushed some hair back off of Kim's face and smiled.

"Damn," Kim huffed out with an impatient tone to her voice as she finally forced herself to sit up and get up off of Ron.

"Great, so what are the rest of us supposed to do until you get back," Bonnie asked with an unhappy scowl on her face as she sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, staring off into the still burning fire.

"You're coming with us, if my dad's ever going to accept the fact that I'm sleeping with people other than Ron…especially women, then he's going to have to at least know you a little, otherwise he'll be against you from the start," Kim pouted back with a deep yawn as she reached over and patted Bonnie on the back, as the brunette turned back to look at her with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Then what are we waiting for, just make sure that Jim and Tim keep their hands to themselves," Bonnie started to growl back sharply before her countenance lightened up considerably and she grabbed Kim by the arm and took off down the hallway towards her room.

"What about Yori and me, it's going to be pretty boring if," Tara started to ask with a solemn frown on her face before Ron pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"You can play with Boris, or if nothing else go say hi to Monique and Jessica," Ron countered with a small chuckle as Yori snuggled up close to them and laid on top of Ron with her chin over his heart as she stared intently at him.

"Stoppable-san is right, we should speak with Monique, I have only met her once…and it was very brief," Yori said softly with a very determined look in her eyes before Ron reached down and slid his free hand up her leg, over her butt and up her back until he tickled the back of her neck.

"Good…but wait, didn't Bonnie say something about Hope, she sounded pissed," Ron started to say back as he sat up, taking Yori and Tara with him, before he remembered something that Bonnie had said in passing as off down the hallway he heard Bonnie's shower turn on.

"Oh…heh, that…it was nothing…okay it wasn't nothing, while you were gone we stopped by Monique's club, Hope sat down next to me and started saying how she had figured out that something was going on between me and Bonnie, she didn't seem to mind…but then she put her hand on my knee, before I knew it she started to move her hand up my leg, if Bonnie hadn't yanked me away who knows what would have happened," Tara solemnly answered back as she curled up against Ron and laid her head on his shoulder, at that moment making it a point to look anywhere but into his eyes.

"So Hope knows and put the moves on you…anything else," Ron asked with an uncertain tone to his voice as he wasn't quite sure what to make of it all just yet.

"Well from what she said I think that she was sad about not going into the dressing room with me and Bonnie when we tried on the underwear, but then when Bonnie got all mad about what Hope did she said that Hope had a tight little hot ass," Tara softly answered with a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach, or at least that's what she hoped that it was, as Yori looked on before sliding away from Ron and pulling her into a comforting hug, laying the blonde head down on her chest as she gently rubbed her back.

"Sound's like Bonnie's of two minds, guess I could have a talk with her," Ron said with an awkward tone to his voice as he let out a nervous sigh before Tara lifted her head up just enough to grin at him.

"Yeah…that might work, but then again maybe I should just add another place at the table for her before she moves in to," Tara snickered back with a slightly daring grin on her face before Ron spoke up.

"Oh yeah…take this," Ron started to ask with a curious smile on his face before Tara and Yori giggled back as they nodded their heads in unison. Before either knew what was happening Ron was on top of them, tickling them for all that he was worth.

END OF CHAPTER 23

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron and Kim in bed and them getting woken up by an obviously excited, and naked, Tara. Bonnie and Yori soon follow. Ron and Kim claim that they had a late night and want to sleep. Tara makes that impossible as she tries to get them up. Yori isn't quite sure what to do and Bonnie is trying to act all calm and confidant, as if opening presents doesn't excite her but we see that in actuality she can't wait to open them. They talk briefly about the fact that they all have to be dressed and playing nice for the first round of presents as Kim's mom, and probably Ron and Tara's mothers will want to see pictures of what they got for Christmas. Growing up we, my brothers and sister and I, had to get our picture taken with out gifts after we had opened them, the same with birthday presents. Anyway Bonnie pouts about this a little before she changes into her Santa's little helper outfit, well the more conservative Santa's little helper outfit, she's saving the other one for later.

After that they get to opening presents and I gave a brief overview of what they got, I didn't think it necessary to spell it all out in a very detailed form. Each of them basically got generic gifts, clothes, jewelry, and electronics. Stuck in there were a few special items for each of them, like Bonnie getting her own Kimmunicator. Ron jokes a little about the need to clean up after the presents are opened, after all given how small Rufus is a vacuum could be a threat to him. Towards the end Ron gives them all a special gift, a new boxer puppy. I chose the boxer as the type of dog mostly due to the fact that my brother and sister in law had a couple of them that were inside dogs. One of them is now regrettably dead but the other one is still alive and kicking. Both are/were nice dogs and oddly enough the female liked to sit next to my brother and the male likes to sit next to my sister in law. I thought Boris was a kind of funny name that Tara might come up with.

The next part comes with all of the curtains being pulled down and soft lighting in the living room. They all take showers and get all cleaned up before this happens and Ron sits there in the living room naked and waits for whatever is coming. Tara walks in naked all dolled up and isn't quite sure what's going to happen but is clearly excited about it. Yori follows with a fair amount of body glitter on as she's naked to. Those two blindfold Ron until Kim and Bonnie come in, wearing a new version of their old cheer squad outfits, ones that are much more form fitting and revealing. The second group of gifts starts out with a performance from them for Ron and Yori and Tara. It leads to much more. It's basically their time to try out all of the more adult gifts that they received that weren't included in the pictures. Things like the lotions, oils, and other items that are supposed to enhance someone's pleasure. As to exactly what and how I'll leave that up to all of you reviewer's fertile imaginations. But sufficed to say they all had fun in front of the roaring fire on the new bearskin rug.

The next part starts with them all waking up or the like after having had sex and realizing that there's still the Possible's party to attend. Bonnie is visibly upset by this before she changes her tune very quickly as she finds out that she's going to go to. Kim isn't going to tell her father about them but she and Ron feel that if he's ever going to accept it then he should at least get to know her first for starters. Tara and Yori are a bit confused as to what they're supposed to do, as Kim and Bonnie run off to Bonnie's bathroom to take a shower together. Ron suggests that they play with Boris or go and see how Monique is doing. When Ron is about to leave he asks Tara about something that Bonnie mentioned in passing about Hope. Tara explains what happens but is confused as though Bonnie got all mad and nearly punched Hope she did give her a pretty big compliment and seemed to have been thinking one thing about Hope and doing another, perhaps she's not as mad as she thinks that she is. There's a little humor from Tara and Yori about how it might not be good for Ron to go and talk to Hope alone given what happened with Monique when he was just going there to talk to her. Ron plays along and laughs before he then surprises Yori and Tara by starting to tickle them.

Again thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. One hundred reviews is almost here and ten thousand hits is coming up soon. Hopefully I didn't go to far out of character with anybody. As for upcoming, a little bit of the party, some more gifts from Ron…a few very big ones from him I mean. Then Monique and Jessica will move in just before Zita shows up. Then all hell breaks loose and relationships are in turmoil. Hope and the others will come after that is all sorted out. So in closing thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, as always my forums are open and feel free to ask any question about the story that you want. So thanks again and happy reading.


	25. Strip Club Confessions

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**Note: Since Thursday the 27th I haven't been able to log in or send a reply to anybody's review or anything of that nature. Because of this I wasn't able to post the latest chapter of this story on Saturday morning. To that end here's three chapters, I hope no one thought that I had stopped writing this story or anything like that. Sorry for the long wait.**

**CHAPTER 24-STRIP CLUB CONFESSIONS**

"I gotta say, I didn't expect to see you two here today," Jessica said with a surprised look on her face as she sat down beside Tara and Yori as the two picked out a table in the back of the strip club.

"We didn't really have anywhere else to go and Kim and Ron took Bonnie with them to Kim's parents' party so…we had to come up with something," Tara softly replied as she shrugged her shoulders and slumped down in her seat a bit.

"Well I'm glad you came, it's been pretty lonely here so far," Jessica said back softly with a relieved tone to her voice as she scooted a bit closer to Tara and draped her arm across the other blondes shoulders.

"I can see that, is it always this dead on Christmas, and why aren't you with your family," Tara started to say back with a somber expression on her face before she was interrupted by an all to familiar voice.

"Easy Tara, the same reason that Marcella and I are here, we're home alone for the holidays, her parents don't want her and mine well…they decided to spend Christmas this year in Honolulu," Hope interjected with a sad pout on her face as she and Marcella sat down beside Yori. Tara couldn't help but notice that the two had been holding hands before they sat down.

"I gotta say Tara, I didn't expect to see you here," Marcella started to say with a pleasantly surprised tone to her voice before as she settled into her seat beside Hope as the latter put her arm up on Yori's shoulder, getting a sharp intake of breath from Tara in the end.

"Oh…I forgot to tell you, Tara and Bonnie are dating," Hope lazily replied with a dirty grin on her face as she let her arm snake across Yori's shoulders before she laid her head on Yori's shoulder. Yori stayed still but didn't seem to shrink away or show displeasure.

"They're not the only ones," Jessica winked back with an amused tone to her voice as she nodded her head towards Hope and Marcella, as Hope looked like she could care less while Marcella blushed and stared down at the top of the table.

"Um…I'm sorry but we have not been formally introduced, my name is Yori, I used to attend the Yamanuchi school in Japan and," Yori started to say with a polite tone to her voice as she pulled Hope's arm off of her shoulders and then bowed her head a bit. She was almost finished speaking when the announcer at the club shouted out, a bit lazily, that the lovely Jessica would be up next.

"Ah man…sorry but I gotta go," Jessica grumbled out with an unhappy pout on her lips as her shoulders sagged and she took her arm off of Tara's shoulders.

"What…why, the place is almost deserted," Tara exclaimed with a nervous and pleading look in her eyes as she started to reach for Jessica to keep her there.

"Yeah I know…but if I don't dance then I don't make any money, and if I don't make any money then," Jessica began to reply with a reluctant look in her eyes before Yori grinned and then spoke.

"But you don't have to remember, Ron said that you are moving in with us and that you don't have to dance anymore," Yori said with an excited tone to her voice and look on her face as she slid away from Hope a bit and smiled up at Jessica, who looked shocked at having forgotten what Ron had said to her only a day or so earlier.

"What," Hope exclaimed with a look of total surprise on her face before her expression changed to one seemingly unhappy about being left out instead of angry.

"He uh…well he, he didn't want her to," Tara stammered out with an embarrassed shrug of her shoulders as she struggled to downplay the situation.

"Guess even the great Kim Possible has a few skeletons in her closet…tell me more," Marcella observed with a curious smile on her lips before she hopped up out of her seat and hurried over to sit down beside Tara.

"No…not Kim, she and Ron and Bonnie are…well they started out together and now Yori and I…Jessica and Kim…Ron and Monique…oh no," Tara started to say softly in hopes of getting out of the situation with the secret intact, however as she went she found herself totally unable to stop speaking and so she ended up spilling out everything to a stunned Marcella and a happy looking Hope.

"So wait…Ron and Kim are dating each other, Bonnie, you and Yori here, then Ron slept with Monique…and Jessica and Kim…damn, miss a day miss a lot," Hope said softly with a very deep in thought expression on her face as she slowly worked through all of the clues that Tara had blurted out until she came to the truth in the end.

"Don't say anything okay," Jessica pleaded with a fearful look in her eyes as her gaze flickered back and forth between the stage and Tara, who looked as white as a sheet.

"Okay," Hope replied with a slightly relieved sigh as she smiled back at Tara and Jessica before she cuddled up next to Yori, who still looked like she wasn't quite sure exactly what was going on but not adverse to the attention that Hope was showing her.

"Oh good…wait, that was to easy," Tara sighed back in relief before something clicked in her mind and she glared across the table at Hope.

"Okay you're right…I'm just curious, what is it about Ron that did all of this, sure he's a hunk and all but," Hope asked with a curious look in her eyes rather than having any amount of sarcasm in her voice, rather she sounded more like a lost soul looking for a place to hitch up to.

"His eyes," Tara grinned back with a dreamy smile on her face as she thought back onto Ron's eyes and how they had always made her feel safe and loved.

"Stoppable-san is very honorable and," Yori started to answer back with a very calm and collected tone to her voice as she slowly nodded her head in agreement before Jessica turned back to them as she pulled off the shirt that she had on, revealing about as tinier bikini top than Tara had ever thought possible.

"He's very kind," Jessica added back before she bent over and pulled her sweatpants off to show that the bottom to the bikini was as tiny as the top.

"His butt…it's so tight and…what," Marcella started to say with a greedy and eager glint in her eyes before she noticed that everyone else was staring at her and she looked up with very guilty expression.

"So is it true," Hope asked with a very hopeful look in her eyes as she leaned in close to Yori and Tara though they both noticed that her gaze snapped over to Jessica a couple of times, and at those times a faint smile crossed her lips.

"Is what true," Tara asked with a confused look in her eyes as Jessica turned to the announcer and gave him the sign that meant that she'd be right there.

"You know…big hands, big feet…big," Hope started to ask with a hungry look in her eyes before Tara blushed a brighter red than a tomato and looked away.

"Oh yeah," Yori stated with a very appreciative tone to her voice as she had a devilish grin on her lips.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Well this is getting us nowhere, we've been here over an hour and he hasn't said one word to me," Bonnie grumbled out impatiently as she fidgeted with the belt loop of her jeans and tried not to look to unhappy.

"He's the host Bon-Bon, he can't sit down and talk to us without saying hi to the other guests, relax…he'll learn to love you as much as Kim and I do and then everything will be okay," Ron whispered back softly to Bonnie as he held his drink in one hand and pulled her close with his other that he slid around her waist. She almost instinctively buried her head into the crook of his neck and set the hand that had been playing with her belt loop flat against his chest. Thankfully for them the two were secluded in Jim and Tim's room as Ron had gone looking for Bonnie and finally found her almost hiding out in their room.

"Why does it all sound so simple when you say it," Bonnie mumbled out softly with a very emotional tone to her voice as she leaned in closer to Ron and he began to softly and gently run his hand up and down her back in a comforting manner.

"Because when Ron says it he means it, it'll be okay Bonnie…really," Kim interjected with a very sincere tone to her voice as she walked into the room and softly shut the door behind her.

"So he doesn't hate me," Bonnie asked softly with a nervously optimistic look in her eyes as she pulled away from Ron enough to look over at Kim.

"Doubt it, he probably knows very little about you other than what Kim's mom has told him," Ron joked back with an amused smirk on his face as he tried to lighten the mood while patting Bonnie on the back.

"So all that he probably knows is that you and I used to be enemies but are now friends and work and live together, I doubt that he even has the slightest clue in the world about our actual relationship," Kim said softly with a relieved tone to her voice and smile on her face as she took Bonnie by the hand and led her over to the bed before the two sat down next to each other.

"But he's a rocket scientist, surely he's going to notice something and freak out," Bonnie started to mumble back with a nervous look in her eyes before Kim pulled her close into a hug, laying Bonnie's head down onto her chest while Bonnie's gaze never left Ron's face.

"He's terrible at doing his own taxes, one time we got a guy from Team Impossible to do them for him, besides…he loves Kim, treats me like a son, and once he gets to know you he'll love you like he does Kim," Ron added with a very sincere smile on his lips as he walked over and knelt down beside Bonnie and Kim.

"Ron's right, my dad likes to talk big but when push comes to shove he's actually a pretty okay guy, he freaked out when I tried to talk to him about boys back in high school, he couldn't dial my mom's phone number fast enough," Kim mused back with a humorous smirk on her lips as she released her grip on Bonnie and the brunette seemed to have regained her composure.

"Heh, you're lucky…my dad wouldn't let any of us out of his sight when we brought a date home," Bonnie cracked with a short laugh as she smiled while brushing some lint off of her jeans.

"He only did that because he loved you…being a bit overprotective is all part of the job," Ron concluded with a firm nodding of his head before he patted Bonnie on the shoulder while taking a drink.

"Yeah…so what do you think I should do, I don't really know much about rockets…what am I supposed to talk to him about, I can't talk about either of you…because if I do I just know that I'll let something slip, and this is not the place to tell him what's really going on," Bonnie wondered aloud with a deep in thought expression on her face as she began to nervously chew on her lower lip.

"Do you think I know anything about rockets, we'd usually always talk about Kim or the missions," Ron said with an oddly nostalgic smile on his lips before he stood up and finished off the rest of his drink.

"But given his situation at work I'd suggest letting him start the conversation," Kim started to say with a slightly tired look on her face before she stood up and went to take a step. Suddenly she felt very light headed and started to fall forward.

"Kim," Ron and Bonnie both shouted in alarm, as he thought nothing of dropping his drink and catching her in his arms as she also had stopped herself from falling but didn't refuse his offer of physical support.

"Are you okay," Bonnie asked softly with a very confused and worried look in her eyes as she laid one hand on the small of Kim's back before she felt the redhead's forehead with the back of her hand.

"I'm okay guys…really," Kim tried to shrug it off with a bit of a smile on her face before Bonnie spoke up as she pulled her hand away.

"She doesn't feel warm," Bonnie replied softly with still a very concerned tone to her voice before Kim took a step back.

"I'm fine you guys, it's probably the stress getting to me, Bonnie meeting my dad and all…is it hot in here," Kim tried to say softly to calm Bonnie and Ron's nerves before she let out a sigh of relief and walked out of the room. Bonnie and Ron shared a look that both took to mean that they were going to watch her closely for the rest of the afternoon, just in case. To their relief she seemed totally fine the rest of the party.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

She had tried her best to ignore them but she was far to perceptive for that to happen. Even half asleep she could tell when anyone was coming anywhere near her. More than once she had let out a soft growl and lit her hand up to keep any possible amorous suitors away. She could hear the families all around her, laughing happily and having a good time. A part of her wanted to rip them all limb from limb for having the nerve to be so happy, but yet still another part of her wished that she could be the one carrying on like that. She truly loved being a villain but had found as the years, and defeats and jail terms, had begun to pile on that being a villain wasn't giving her the same high that it had been years earlier. As much as she had tried to suppress it she could still feel the urge to do good. Usually when she felt that urge she would do something much worse to try and make herself forget about being good. Seeing the families playing together she felt a twinge of guilt that she didn't have one.

She knew that barring a miracle she could never have a child of her own and no government on Earth would let her adopt. Besides that her life as a villain didn't leave much room for changing diapers and naptime. On rare occasions she had thought about pursing a romantic relationship with someone, but most of the guys that she met only had one thing on their mind, well one idea other than using her to conquer the world. Something that she'd never admit to was the fact that lately her dreams had turned quite erotic in nature. But instead of some stud off of the cover of the romance novels that she'd rather vaporize as read her lovers in her dreams always had either red or blond hair. Trying to disprove her worst fears she had ordered the group of guards that had accompanied her to throw Ron and Kim half naked into the bathroom before she had knelt down beside him. Making sure that the coast was clear, and cursing herself for even having the thought she had pulled back the band on his boxers and taken a look. The entire ride back to the secret lair, and two days afterwards, after the mission at the toy factory Drakken couldn't quite figure out why a very pleased smile never left her face.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So how is she," Hope asked with a curious tone to her voice as she leaned over next to Tara, all the while keeping her eyes focused on the stage where Jessica was in the middle of her routine.

"Why do you want to know," Tara asked with a confused tone to her voice before she took a sip of her drink and looked over at her old friend out of the corner of her eye.

"Just curious…I find out that one of my oldest friends is sleeping with THE Kim Possible and I was just wondering," Hope started to ask back still with an amazed glint in her eyes before Yori broke in.

"She is very beautiful," Yori interjected with a very certain and honest look in her eyes as she turned briefly back to them before shifting her gaze back to Jessica.

"That she is, I used to wonder if she would have ever considered…but I was just Hope Lee, couldn't stop being grounded long enough to actually say anything to her," Hope started to say back with an almost dreamy smile on her face before she grew more serious and at the end regretful.

"What do you mean," Marcella asked softly as she slid over a bit closer and laid a hand on Hope's arm, giving it a supportive squeeze.

"Well when I figured out that I liked girls as much as I liked guys I thought that Kim was the one person that would understand, my parents won't even talk to me about it even today, but then one night I bumped into Jessica at a club and…well, Kim got put on the backburner for awhile," Hope answered back with an almost guilty look in her eyes as she spoke before she smiled softly before turning to Tara. "Don't tell her okay, it was probably just hero worship anyway, everybody knew who you, Kim, and Bonnie were, the rest of us just got lost in the background," Hope added with a very serious look of fear in her eyes as she turned to Tara and pleaded softly with her.

"I won't say anything to her Hope, I promise, but I think that you should, if it's still bothering you then it'd be better to get it off your chest," Tara replied with a very honest and sincere look in her eyes before she set her drink down, scooted over to Hope, and pulled her into a one armed hug.

"It couldn't hurt, besides it's not like if she turns you down you'll be alone, I'll be there for you," Marcella announced with a very serious and determined tone to her voice as she laid her arm back across Tara's while scooting over a bit closer to Hope.

"We all will," Yori said suddenly with an oddly eager smile on her face as she reached across the table and patted the top of Hope's hand that was holding her drink.

"Well if you're coming clean then I probably should to," Marcella weakly said with a nervous smile on her face as she awkwardly glanced around the club.

"Well one time while we were at regionals I caught Bonnie and that college chick making out in the bathroom before our routine, next thing I knew they pulled me in and shut the door, Bonnie never said a word," Marcella said with a very nervous look in her eyes as she very slowly and clearly relayed an experience of hers from years past.

"So that's why you two almost made us be late, you said that you couldn't find the tape of the music that we," Tara started to exclaim with a very shocked look in her eyes before Marcella shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the table.

"Sorry, but what was I supposed to say, that I spent the last few minutes before our second place finish making out with Bonnie and her college girlfriend in a bathroom stall, I wasn't even sure I liked it until Bonnie's next party," Marcella said with an odd smile on her lips as she looked scared to await their reaction but relieved to have finally admitted to the truth.

"Then it's settled, you two are going to tell Kim and Bonnie how you feel…make it a New Year's resolution, and don't even think of backing out, because if you don't tell them…I will," Tara stated softly with a very clear and firm tone to her voice as she looked Yori, Hope, and Marcella in the eye as she spoke before she leaned over and gave Hope a quick kiss on the lips. Two hours later they would all leave together and go back to Hope's apartment to talk, never noticing that while in traffic they ended up sitting behind a yellow cab who's paying passenger was trying to figure out how to tell her young daughter that they were going to meet her father, Ronald Stoppable.

END OF CHAPTER 24

Author's Note: This chapter starts out with Tara and Yori at the strip club that Jessica works at. After Ron, Kim, and Bonnie left they played around with Boris for a little while before putting him back in his pen. Not having anything else to do Yori suggested the club and Tara reluctantly agreed. When they got there Jessica walked up to them and said that she was surprised to see them. They explained about the party and how they really didn't have anything else to do so they came to the club. Jessica goes on to explain that on Christmas day the club is always pretty barren. Hope and Marcella walk up and sit down, getting out of Tara and Yori the truth about their relationship with Ron and Kim. Tara is kicking herself for spilling the beans but then as Jessica starts to strip off her clothes so that she's only wearing her outfit for her dance the talk switches to Ron, and why the ladies love him. Jessica's admission surprises Tara a bit but then Hope and Marcella turn the question to be about how big Ron is, and Yori happily tells them. Hope and Marcella aren't pushing to be mean or annoying, they're doing it as they see it that things have changed since high school and maybe now they might have a chance.

Then we go to the party and have Ron trying his best to comfort and console Bonnie, as she's all upset that they've been at the party for a while and Kim's dad hasn't said a word to her. She wants to at least say something to him but can't think of what to say. Ron tries to tell her but she doesn't truly believe him until Kim comes in and tells her that Ron is right. They continue to try to get her to relax by telling her that Kim's dad will love her, she just has to give it some time. The bit at the end where she stumbles will have implications further on down the road, though it might not be a harbinger of what everyone thinks that it could be.

The part with Shego on her winter vacation is about her sitting by the pool and being surrounded by families taking their vacations together. She tries to stay annoyed at them but can't help feeling like she's missing out. She likes being a villain but knows that it means that her options are very limited. The bit about her dreams and who is in them, Ron and Kim mostly, are troubling her and she doesn't know what to do about them. The last part was about Shego remembering that when Ron and Kim were knocked out at the toy factory she took the opportunity to peek under Ron's boxers. All that needs to be said is that for days afterwards she had a smile on her face that one would describe as being like the cat that just ate the canary, or something like that.

The last part comes back to the strip club with Jessica up on the stage dancing and the other women sitting around talking. Hope explains about when she figured out her sexuality, it's obvious that I'm writing most of the ladies as bi but I'm purposefully staying away from getting into the debate, Hope's story is just that she used to have a crush on Kim but figured that since nobody really knew who she was she didn't have a chance. Tying in with the bit of Jessica and Hope making out in the flashback she tried to move on past Kim with Jessica. Marcella admits to a little tryst with Bonnie and the college girl that came to a great number of their meets and trips. Tara is surprised to hear the truth but doesn't get mad and tells them that they should say something rather than just stay quiet about it. Hope isn't quit sure and neither is Marcella, but Tara doesn't give them an option, she will tell Kim and Bonnie if they don't. I threw in Lee as Hope's last name mostly because to me she and her parents looked a bit Asian in the episode where Drakken and his cousin Motor Ed steal Felix's wheelchair and Kim plays the zombie arcade game with them. I'm guessing at her nationality like I do with Bonnie's, believing that she more than likely is Hispanic in some way. At the very end after Jessica is done dancing they leave the club and go back to Hope's apartment to talk some more, getting behind Zita and her daughter in traffic. Zita decided to come a bit earlier, though her actually saying anything to Ron will come soon.

As for upcoming chapters in the next one Ron gives the ladies a few more BIG presents, Monique and Jessica move in. Hope and Marcella fess up and get results, and maybe even a bit of Penny. Bonnie's plan for Mike will resurface and lots more fun. So thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. I hope that I didn't go to far off with any of the characters. As always reviews are greatly appreciated and my forums are always open for questions. I'll go now……….


	26. Tough Choices

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 25-TOUGH CHOICES**

Sitting on the middle section of the couch Kim was more than anxious to get up and do something, anything. But after her bit of feeling lightheaded at the party Ron and Bonnie had made it clear that she was supposed to sit down and take it easy. Kim grumbled softly to herself about this as she stared off into the fire in the fireplace as she pulled the nice fluffy blanket more tightly around her. Tara and Yori had mumbled something about having gone out and talked to some friends while they were gone but neither had been pressed to any further details. Ron had surprised them all with a meal fit for royalty. Kim had eaten more than she knew that she should have but she had felt as if her stomach had suddenly become a bottomless pit. The combination of all of the food in her stomach and the warmth of the fire had begun to make her sleepy. Had Tara and Yori not been watching television right next to her she probably would have fallen asleep.

"So…do you know what Ron's big surprise is," Tara asked softly with a curious tone to her voice as she leaned over close to Kim and brushed some hair back behind her ear.

"Nope, I tried to get it out of him but he stayed firm, wouldn't tell me anything, Bonnie either," Kim replied with what she hoped Tara took as a relaxed shrug of her shoulders even though truthfully she was dying to know what Ron was hiding.

"Oh darn," Tara grumbled out with an innocent pout on her face that made her look much younger than she was before Bonnie walked into the living room with Ron on her heels, oddly carrying an expensive looking briefcase in his hands. Kim caught Bonnie's gaze and sent back a question of whether or not she knew what it was that he was going to say. Her only response was to shrug her shoulders before sitting down beside her on the couch.

"Okay, I know it's late and you're all pretty tired, so I want to thank you for coming, we have a nice home here but with Jessica and Monique moving in it's going to get pretty crowded, not to mention if we decide to have children," Ron started to say with an excited but nervous tone of voice as he stood in front of the fire and laid the briefcase down on top of the table after he motioned to Yori to turn the television off.

"What do you mean if," Bonnie asked with a slightly pointed look of anger on her face as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and scowled up at Ron.

"I didn't want to force the issue Bonnie, of course I want to have children, but we can't exactly have them sleeping in the same rooms as us until they're old enough to go to college, that is why I hired a construction company and made a few other investments," Ron replied with a slightly sheepish grin on his face as he slowly opened the briefcase.

"For what," Kim asked with a nervous and confused tone to her voice as she and Tara shared a worried look.

"We're going to expand this house, we already own everything within like a hundred acres of this spot, so I hired the construction company to double the size of this house, by the time they're finished we'll practically have a mansion, three stories, a playground for the kids, a gym for us to use to train for our missions, not to mention the space that it'll give us…and as for the investments, well I know that you think that falling snow is great and all but…I could do without it, so awhile ago I started looking at some other places…and I found a couple," Ron replied with a very calm look on his face but excited glint in his eyes as he took a couple of copies of the blueprints that he had for the new house out of his briefcase and handed one copy to Kim and Bonnie and the other to Tara and Yori.

"A couple around here," Tara asked with a nervous and still yet unsure look in her eyes as she looked to Kim for help before looking down at the plans.

"Well one of them is, it's a nice three bedroom cabin up in the mountains, in case we want a little getaway, the other…well I know how much you ladies like Hawaii…so now we'll have our own little secluded hideaway there, our own private beach," Ron said back with a very serious but relieved look in his eyes as he walked over to kneel down in front of Bonnie, who looked unable to argue any of his points.

"But isn't this quite expensive, I mean even with your Bueno Nacho royalty checks, Bonnie's inheritance and severance package," Kim started to wonder aloud with a concerned frown on her face before Ron answered.

"I already thought about that, unless Bueno Nacho was to close every store tomorrow those checks will never stop rolling in, then there's our salaries, endorsement deals, Kim…we have the money to do this, I want to do this, for us…all of us," Ron replied with a somewhat scared sound to his voice as he turned his attention away from Bonnie and turned it instead fully to Kim.

"I don't…I'll think about it," Kim started to argue with a defensive look in her eyes before she let out a big sigh and relented, even if only somewhat.

"You'd better take it, that's probably as good as you're gonna get until she makes up her mind," Bonnie started to say back with a worried frown before she started to get up.

"Whoa now, where do you think you're going, who said I was finished," Ron exclaimed with a surprised smile on his lips as Bonnie started to get up out of her seat.

"Ron, you can't," Kim started to say back with a look of imminent foreboding on her face before Ron leaned over and laid a finger on her lips.

"Don't worry KP, you'll love this, now there's one of these for each of you, don't open them until you all have them," Ron whispered softly with an excited air about him before he went back to the briefcase and took out four identical boxes.

"What are they," Yori asked with a confused tone to her voice as Tara handed her the small letter shaped red box that Ron had handed to her.

"You'll see," Ron answered with a forced look of calm, as inside he couldn't wait for them to open the boxes. When the four of them had their boxes he nodded that it was okay for them to be opened. Tara was the first to speak after seeing what was in her box.

"Plane tickets," Tara wondered with a confused look on her face as she looked up at Ron briefly before turning to look at Kim and Bonnie before looking at Yori, seeing if they had gotten the same gift as well.

"Right you are Tara, my second to last Christmas present to you all, two airplane tickets, one for you and one for me, this gift is for one week with me, just you and I, we'll go wherever you want to go, just give me a few days notice before you decide okay," Ron couldn't help but grin widely as he answered her question before he trumped his own gifts when he walked over and took the other small box out of Kim's letter sized box.

"Ron what," Bonnie asked with an impatient tone to her voice though in her mind she was already planning out where and when she was going to use her tickets.

"As much as I'd like to it wouldn't be right for me to marry any of you, I couldn't get married to Kim and then still sleep, it wouldn't be right…so, I thought that this would be the next best thing," Ron stated very softly with a very heartfelt tone to his voice as he looked each of them in the eye before he opened Kim's small box. Inside each of the small boxes was a ring that looked very similar to a wedding band. On each of them he had told the jeweler to place their two corresponding birthstones beside each other before the rest of the ring was comprised of yellow gold with a thin ruby band in the middle. Engraved on the inside of each of the rings were their and his initials surrounded by a heart. "Think of them as a kind of super promise ring," Ron added with a very sincere and honest look in his eyes before Kim began to tear up.

"It's beautiful," Kim mumbled out with a look of amazement on her face before she pulled Ron forward into a kiss.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what did Hope want to see you about," Monique asked with a bored frown as she sat down at the kitchen table and tore open the box of cereal. After having helped Ron move most of her things into the room with Jessica the night before Monique had slept her first night in her new home and was now more than hungry. The fact that it was sometime in the early afternoon of the day after Christmas didn't seem to matter.

"She said that she was in love with me…and then she kissed me," Kim said back softly with a very matter of fact tone to her voice as she sat down in the chair beside Monique before she took the box from her and jammed her hand inside of it.

"Whoa now, hold up, Hope kissed you," Monique exclaimed with a start as she instantly set her spoon down on the table and turned to Kim.

"Yeah," Kim said softly back with at first an almost lost look in her eyes before she couldn't stop the edges of her mouth from beginning to curl up into the start of a happy smile.

"So what did you do," Monique asked with an interested look on her face as she scooted her chair over closer to Kim.

"I kissed her back, she's actually a pretty good kisser," Kim joked back with a sly grin on her lips before Bonnie walked into the kitchen with Jessica looking through the want ads bringing up the rear.

"Sounds an awful lot like how my talk went with Marcella, she said pretty much the exact same thing," Bonnie admitted with a blush before she sat down opposite Kim at the table and took the box of cereal away.

"I'm glad," Jessica said softly over top of the newspaper as she peeked at Kim and Bonnie, both of whom were now staring back at her with confused looks on their faces.

"While you guys and Ron were at your parents' party Tara and Yori came to the club, Hope and Marcella were there and they admitted that they had the hots for you two, have since high school…gotta say I knew that your college…friend, was much more than a friend Bonnie, making out in a bathroom stall before regionals," Jessica answered back with a very calm look in her eyes though had the newspaper not been there they would have seen that she had a very large grin on her face.

"Bonnie," Kim exclaimed in shock as she tore her gaze away from Jessica for a moment, which wasn't easy for her since everything that Jessica was wearing looked like it was two or three sizes to small, and directed it squarely at Bonnie.

"What…you heard the rumors, just turns out they were true…well most of them anyway, we dated for a little while but then she met some girl from New York and that was the end of that," Bonnie shrugged back before she began to munch on the cereal, eating it straight from the boxing, popping it into her mouth like candy.

"So what now," Monique asked with a curious tone to her voice as she looked back and forth between Kim and Bonnie before she grabbed Jessica by the arm and pulled the blonde down to sit on her lap.

"What do you mean," Jessica asked back with a confused look in her eyes as she looked back over her shoulder at Monique.

"Well, do we just tell them that your kisses were a one time thing…or are we talking," Monique started to elaborate with a kinky grin on her lips before she pulled Jessica backwards until she began to place soft kisses on the back of her neck.

"I don't know, I have to talk to Ron," Kim replied with a nervous shrug of her shoulders before she and Bonnie nodded in agreement.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

2 Days Later

"So what do you think about Ron's plans for the house," Kim asked softly with a tired yawn as the two curled up under the covers of Bonnie's bed while they had seen Jessica and Monique dragging Ron off into their room moments before. They had turned the radio up high enough to drown out any sounds, or so they hoped.

"Well we do seem to be picking up strays left and right, so far we haven't had a problem with Monique and Jessica…maybe Hope and Marcella won't be as bad as we think," Bonnie joked back with an amused smirk on her lips as she reached over and brushed some hair off of Kim's face before gently brushing her hand against Kim's cheek.

"But it's only been two days Bonnie, how are we supposed to judge how that'll work over the long haul," Kim asked back with a pointed look in her eyes as she began to run her hand down Bonnie's arm before stopping when she got to the spaghetti strap that held her thin nightshirt up.

"Well you and I have worked out pretty well I'd say," Bonnie said softly with a pleased look in her eyes before she pulled Kim into a warm and inviting kiss.

"Yeah but…we're in love, it's different with them, I don't know if I can love them like I love you," Kim said softly back with a hesitant and concerned look in her eyes and feeling in her stomach before Bonnie slid her hand down Kim's side until she got to her panties.

"You know that there's no answer to that questions that's going to ease your nerves anytime soon right," Bonnie said back with a very serious and honest tone to her voice as she hooked her thumb around the side of Kim's panties and slowly began to pull them off of her lover.

"Well yeah…so," Kim whispered back softly, as her hand that had been on Bonnie's arm set about ridding her of her nightshirt.

"So we let the chips fall where they may, we have something that none of the others will ever have with Ron, we know that he loves us and always will, hopefully we'll all learn to love each other, but you and I will always come first to Ron," Bonnie whispered back with a husky tone to her voice before she locked lips with Kim and tried to push any worried thoughts out of her head, if only for that night.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

1 Day Later

She stood there in the snow shivering, having given her coat to her daughter to keep her warm. Zita had never really liked the cold weather and had loved living in Hawaii, taking her lunch breaks on the beach and spending a great deal of her off hours wearing her most comfortable swimsuit rather than a full set of clothes. She had been back in the area for a few days and had cautiously met with a few of her old friends that she had stayed in contact with after leaving. Her daughter fidgeted in her arms as being back in Colorado she was experiencing her first taste of winter, and from how she had been acting ever since stepping off of the plane she wasn't liking it.

"Rosa no, stop fidgeting," Zita grumbled out sharply under her breath as her finger hovered barely an inch away from the doorbell.

"But I'm cold mommy," Rosa argued back with an unhappy pout on her face before she did her best to pull herself fully inside of Zita's coat.

"So am I…but we're here for a really important reason, we're here to see your daddy," Zita replied back with a soft but yet extremely nervous smile on her lips before Rosa peeked her soft brown eyes back out of the hood, looking very curious. She had never really asked where her father was, but when Zita had told her that they were going to meet him she had suddenly sat at attention whenever she started to talk about him.

"Daddy," Rosa said with an excited gleam in her eyes as she forced herself back out of the coat far enough that she played with the zipper on Zita's thin coat.

"Yes daddy, now be a good girl and let momma do all of the talking," Zita said softly with a very nervous look in her eyes though she did her best and smiled at her daughter as she finally summoned up the courage and rung the doorbell.

"Okay," Rosa chimed in softly in agreement before she flashed her mother a smile that Zita had always loved seeing on her father. A few seconds later and the door opened to reveal a very surprised Monique, looking like she was just about to go out dressed up with several layers on.

"Zita…Zita what are you…who," Monique stammered out with a total look of shock and then disbelief on her face as her eyes traveled from Zita's nervously smiling face to Rosa's.

"Well you see," Zita started to mumble out with an awkward tone to her voice before Ron came up behind Monique and saw Zita standing there.

"Zita…what are you doing here, and who is," Ron started to say with a very happy smile on his face as he looked across the threshold at Zita before she changed everything.

"Hey Ron…remember that night at the spring fling junior year, when Monique and I snuck you in, we all had a little to much to drink before we bumped into each other in the spare bedroom and," Zita said slowly with a very deliberate tone to her voice as she stared at the collar of Ron's shirt because she couldn't look him in the eye before she heard Monique gasp and then cover her mouth.

"Yeah," Ron nearly whispered out as the wheels in his brain spun like mad trying to fully remember that night before Zita spoke again.

"Well we had a lot of fun that night, you made me feel safe, warm…and loved, and about nine months later…Rosa, she's your daughter Ron, Rosa Anne Stoppable," Zita slowly explained with a very nervous but deliberate tone to her voice and look on her face as she slowly dragged her gaze upwards to meet his. As she spoke her daughter's full name she met his gaze and saw them grow wide in understanding. Seconds later his knees buckled and he passed out.

"Heh…daddy funny," Rosa squealed in delight before she started to laugh, thinking that all of this was just an act.

END OF CHAPTER 25

Author's Note: This chapter starts out with Kim sitting on the couch after a big meal, all wrapped up in a nice fuzzy blanket. Bonnie and Ron told her to stay there after what happened at the party. Kim isn't happy about it but does as she's told. Ron comes in later with a briefcase and sits down in front of the ladies. He explains that he's going to double the size of the house and make it almost a mansion. Bonnie gets mad when he hints to if he wants to have kids instead of when and how many. Ron says back that he didn't want to push it but it's clear that he wants kids someday as well. The making the house larger is one of the big gifts that Ron has for the ladies. The other is that he bought a cabin up in the mountains just for them to use as a retreat to rest and relax. Given the fun that Kim, Ron, and Bonnie had on the beaches of Hawaii in an earlier chapter he decided to buy them a house in Hawaii as well. Kim isn't sure about that but Ron tells her that everything will work out fine. His second to last gift to them is two plane tickets for anywhere in the world that the ladies want to go. It's each one of them with Ron alone for one week, their choice of destination. So say that Tara wanted to go to London, so then for a whole week in London it'd just be Ron and Tara. Kim, Bonnie, and Yori would be back at home. The rings that he gives them are basically promise rings. To me he wouldn't want to marry any one of them and then still sleep with the others himself and have whoever he married do the same. So he thinks that the rings are the next best thing. They're each individualize so that they have Ron and say Kim's birthstones side by side with the gold on the outside and the ruby band in the middle of the ring.

The next part starts with Kim and Bonnie basically coming back home after their talks with Hope and Marcella. Both Hope and Marcella told them everything and then took a chance and kissed them. Surprising themselves both Kim and Bonnie kissed back. Neither is sure exactly what to think now and they start to ask Monique about it. Jessica is just relieved that Tara didn't have to tell them herself before Monique sits her down on her lap and the two get a little cozy. This all happens just after Monique and Jessica have fully moved in, as Monique wouldn't have much stuff and probably a great amount of Jessica's stuff she wouldn't want to keep. This part ends with Kim and Bonnie unable to come to a decision but agreeing that they should talk to Ron about it, not because he makes all of the final decisions but because of the fact that Hope and Marcella more than likely like him to and they just want everything to be clear.

The next part is about Kim and Bonnie talking in bed while Ron got pulled into Monique and Jessica's room by them to have sex. Kim and Bonnie talk about how they feel about the new women moving in and if they'll be able to cope with it all. They say that they have made it work between them because they actually love each other, but neither is sure if they can attain that same feeling with the other women. Bonnie in the end decides to leave it up to fate before the two have sex to try to get their minds off of the whole topic.

The last bit is all about Ron finally meeting his daughter as Zita is standing on his doorstep with their daughter in her arms. I named the daughter Rosa because I like the name and it seems to fit here. Thanks to everyone for sending in names, who knows I might still use some of them for later characters. Anyway though Monique opens the door and sees Zita and Rosa and after a little bit figures it all out. But before she can say anything Ron shows up and asks Zita about Rosa. Zita tries to explain it to him slowly, hoping that he won't overreact. In the end all is for naught and he shrieks and passes out. Afterwards Rosa laughs and thinks that it's all funny.

In the end thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, sorry that these chapters took so long to get put up but fanfiction wasn't working right and I couldn't put anything up. Hopefully I haven't gone to far off base with any of these characters, but if I have I know that you the reviewers will say something. As for upcoming chapters, well all hell breaks loose, somebody gets slapped, somebody moves out, people move in. And finally Mike will get what's coming to him. So remember reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions, and thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing.


	27. TNT

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 26-TNT**

"Ron," Monique shouted out in a panic as she let go of the doorway before she dropped down to her knees beside him while Zita was caught between a rock and a hard place. She couldn't rush in and help Ron partially because she was still holding Rosa and partially because she didn't want to add to the chaos. She expected Kim to come running to help Ron, but she never expected to see Bonnie appear at his side with a very pale look on her face.

"What did you do," Bonnie growled with a very angry and scared look in her eyes as she glared up at Zita before her countenance softened as she turned her gaze to Rosa.

"The little girl is Ron's daughter," Monique quickly explained with a very frantic and worried tone to her voice as she used one hand to pick Ron's head up off of the floor while using the other to try to get him to wake up by lightly smacking him on his cheeks.

"What…who's Ron's daughter," Marcella asked with a curious tone to her voice as she appeared in the doorway, wearing an apron and little else, before her eyes grew wide at the sight of Zita and Rosa.

"Me," Rosa exclaimed with a prideful grin on her face as her little hand shot up and then began to wave frantically around, as if she thought that no one had heard her shout.

"What…how," Bonnie demanded with an angry scowl on her lips as she glared up at Zita briefly before she turned her gaze back down to Ron.

"How do you think," Monique replied softly with a very serious look in her eyes before Ron weakly said something.

"Nnh…not now Bonnie, the Ronster has to sleep to regain his strength, you and KP wore me out," Ron mumbled out with a delirious smile on his face as he was half awake before he slumped back over. Zita was shocked by what she was seeing but what surprised her even more was as Ron spoke one of his hands came up and landed on Bonnie's breasts. The latina expected Bonnie to break his arm for the offence, but instead she saw Bonnie only smile and leave the hand where it was.

"What is he talking about," Zita asked with a confused tone to her voice as she shuffled her feet and shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she was trying to take everything in without being overwhelmed.

"Get him inside, it's cold out there," Jessica shouted finally with a grim frown furrowing her brows as she turned the corner and rushed up to the door, looking like she was fresh from the shower and had hastily thrown on one of Ron's old jersey's.

"Yes ma'am," Bonnie and Monique said together before they grabbed Ron under his arms and began to drag him back inside before they tried to lift him. They didn't get very far before they both grunted from the effort and then set him back down.

"Somebody needs to lay off the Bueno Nacho snacks," Tara giggled with a warm smirk on her face before a glare from Bonnie sent her to the couch to get it ready.

"Somebody needs to get her in here so that we can figure this all out," Marcella added with a nervous tone to her voice before Hope slid around the corner and smiled at Zita.

"Alright already I hear ya, step inside please," Hope snickered out with at first an annoyed pout on her lips before she waved Zita and Rosa in, shutting the door behind them after they entered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any trouble," Zita stammered out with a fearful look in her eyes as she hugged Rosa closely before Bonnie shot her a glare as she and Monique with Tara's help managed to get Ron up and onto the couch.

"Do we have smelling salts," Yori asked with a concerned frown on her face as she stepped calmly into the living room, looking completely in control of her emotions.

"Kim does…I'll get it," Tara exclaimed with a sudden shock of realization before she turned on her heels and took off down the hallway.

"This is not happening, Ron can't have a kid, not now," Bonnie grumbled out with a scared and sad tone to her words as she knelt down beside Ron and made sure that their were pillows underneath his head.

"Sorry girlfriend…but this is happening, little Rosa over there," Monique started to snap back with an upset look in her eyes before she trailed off as her gaze went to Rosa.

"Is Ron's daughter trust me, I was there when it happened," Zita interjected with a serious tone of nervousness to her voice before she was interrupted.

"Daddy okay," Rosa asked with a scared look on her little face as all of the commotion around Ron was beginning to scare her.

"Damn…Ron with a kid, didn't see that coming…guess you and Kim are fresh out of luck in having Ron's first kid sweepstakes…eh Bon-Bon," Hope snickered out with an amused grin on her face and twinkle in her eyes as she sidled up next to Zita and slid her hands into her pockets, drawing her shorts down far enough until her thong was visible.

"One more word out of you baby and I'll," Bonnie began to growl with a furious glare in her gaze before Tara returned with the smelling salts.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Are you sure that she knows what she's doing," Zita asked softly with a concerned look in her eyes as she watched Tara walking away towards the living room with Rosa in her arms as Ron led her off down the hallway towards his room. After being woken up Ron had nearly passed out again, but Bonnie had squeezed his hand at just the right time to keep him awake.

"With Tara…she couldn't be safer, Tara wouldn't hurt a flea, right buddy," Ron softly replied with an anxious tone to his voice before he looked over at Rufus sitting up on his shoulder, still trying to come to terms with the big news.

"Uh huh, yeah," Rufus solemnly replied while slowly nodding his small head, leaving little doubt in Zita's mind that both fully believed in what they were telling her.

"I guess I'll just have to take your word for it," Zita replied with an awkward tone to her voice as they entered Ron's room.

"Guess so, so am I going to have to guess why you didn't tell me about her…my…our daughter," Ron asked softly with a forcibly calm look in his eyes as Zita slowly and awkwardly sat down on his bed. Her hands strayed to the shirt that he had slept in the night before that he had thrown on the bed in his haste to get ready earlier.

"I wanted to tell you…really, the night that we spent together at spring fling is one of the best nights of my entire life, you might laugh when I say this but I wouldn't change a thing about that night…not a thing, when I found out that I was pregnant my mother freaked out, she read me the whole riot act about her and my father having raised me better than that, she demanded to know who the father was, I told her that I didn't know, because at the time I didn't, not initially," Zita softly said with a very honest and sincere tone to her voice and look in her eyes as she picked up the shirt and held it close. She hesitantly brought it up to her nose and nostalgically inhaled his scent off of it, smiling at the end. "By the time that I remember what had happened that night beyond knowing that it was perfect you and Kim were already together and," Zita started to add with a very guilty look on her face before she let her voice trail off as she looked over at Ron's dresser, surprised to see three different bras laying on it, all three a different color.

"You should have said something though Z, I mean I," Ron started to snap back with a frustrated and overwhelmed feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach before he caught her gaze staring at the offending lingerie. "Kim and I have a very…open relationship," Ron mumbled out with an awkward blush to his cheeks as he suddenly got very bashful.

"And Bonnie and the others in the living room…Monique," Zita wondered aloud with a bit of a sly smirk curling up the edges of her mouth as she turned her gaze back to Ron.

"Part of that open relationship…for the both of us, but that's not what we should be talking about, I have a daughter…oh man, I don't know how to be a father, Bonnie's always saying that I act like a five year old," Ron groaned back softly with a nervous smile on his face as he shrugged his shoulders before hurrying over to grab the lingerie off of his dresser and shove it into the top drawer.

"Somehow Ron, I don't think Bonnie minds how you act…but you think that I was ready to be a mother, it was hard, for the first few months of my pregnancy my mother wouldn't even talk to me, when I started to show she sent me to live with some of her relatives, Rosa changed everything, I had to do a lot of growing up in a short amount of time, I wasn't the most important person in my world anymore…she instantly trumped everything else," Zita joked back softly at first before she began to slowly wind the shirt around her left fist like a boxer would with tape as she spoke, looking almost lost in her recollections.

"But I could have done something, I could have helped," Ron bemoaned his inaction as he shook his head and the looked up at his reflection in the mirror.

"How Ron, you and Kim were together, she would have blown a gasket had she known about what had happened between us, she probably still will when she finds out but," Zita said back with an explanatory accent to her voice as she brought her wrapped hand up and brushed the fabric softly against her cheek.

"I could have supported you, I'm sure that my dad would have let me use some of my royalties from Bueno Nacho to help you out, he wouldn't have turned you away," Ron replied with a nervous look in his eyes as he tried to think of what could have and possibly should have happened those several years earlier.

"I know Ron, but it just didn't feel right to try and split you and Kim up," Zita said softly with a guilty tone to her voice as her wrapped hand dropped back down to her lap and she hung her head.

"You were pregnant with my child Z," Ron countered with a very serious, but not angry look in his eyes as he let out a deep breath and turned back towards her.

"And you were finally with the woman that you were supposed to be with, I couldn't have jeopardized that, I knew that you would have never left Kim and helping her save the world to be with me, it was my mistake for letting things go to far that night that got me pregnant, I don't regret Rosa for a second but," Zita whispered softly with an almost heartbroken edge to her words before she shifted her gaze away from Ron as tears began to fill her eyes.

"You didn't make a mistake that night Zita, I did have feelings for you back then, not as strong as the ones that I had for Kim but…it broke my heart to see you in so much pain that night," Ron softly answered with a hard swallow as he and Rufus shared a very nervous glance before she spoke back up.

"But I thought you didn't remember," Zita asked with a confused look in her eyes as she brought her gaze back to bear fully on him.

"Not that part, the only thing that I can remember about that night is everything up until I took that first drink and then an image of you standing there in front of me with tears in your eyes and a look of shame in your eyes, other than that it's all a big blank up here," Ron replied with a soft smile on his lips as he lightly tapped his right temple before kneeling down in front of Zita and reaching up for her hands.

"I shouldn't have let myself get so emotional that night, but things didn't turn out so bad, we have a beautiful healthy daughter and," Zita started to softly say back with a nervous smile on her lips before being interrupted.

"RON," Kim shouted out loudly seconds before her fist connected with the door to his room. Ron and Zita cringed in fear before he slowly walked over and opened the door.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Two Days Later

Bonnie slapping him had hurt, but the look in Kim's eyes before and after she had slapped him was what hurt the most. He had tried to calm her down and explain everything but she just wouldn't let up. Her emotions were all over the map, one second it appeared as if she would simply let it slide. And then the next moment she was as furious as he had ever seen her. In the end they had experienced their worst fight in their entire relationship, going all of the way back to the beginning. Both had said some things that they hadn't meant and would more than likely regret later. After slapping him hard, enough to leave a bruise on his cheek, Kim had scuttled off to her room, packed a few bags and left, but not before flinging the promise ring back in his face. Bonnie had slapped him shortly thereafter, royally pissed off that he hadn't told her that he had a daughter. But he could see it in her eyes that she was fighting against her own feelings on the subject. He could see from how she looked at Kim that a part of her wanted to jump ship with her redheaded lover and leave Ron behind forever. But in the more rational part of her mind he could see that like usual when she had a violent outburst it was more her hurt pride than anything else that was fueling her anger. Tara tried to console him after Kim had stormed out of the house and Bonnie back to her room but he had shrugged her off, tears in his eyes, and solemnly walked back to his room, looking like a man walking to his execution. For her part Zita kept quiet and hugged Rosa close. Mostly Rosa did not have a clue as to what was going on, she and Tara had happily played together the entire time that Ron was talking to Zita and during both of the fights. After Bonnie stormed off Tara had looked back at the little girl to see tears in her eyes. Tara had been about to scoop Rosa up into her arms and comfort her when Zita had done it first. After she had left Ron had tried to call Kim every few hours, but each and every time one of the other members of the Possible family would hear his voice and then slam the phone back down onto the receiver. Treading lightly Ron had spent some time with Rosa and after her initially being quite nervous around him and unsure of what she thought of him by the time that Hope had almost literally dragged Ron out of the house and to the supermarket a few hours later Rosa almost began to cry as he left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A Few Hours Later

"Come on Ron which do you want, grape jelly or grape jam," Hope asked with a forced smile on her face as she held up the two jars in front of Ron, hoping to take his mind off of recent events.

"Huh…oh, whichever one you want Hope," Ron glumly replied back as he walked like the undead through the supermarket, pushing the cart while Hope, Marcella, and Tara took turns piling things into it.

"Ron," Hope whined with an impatient pout on her lips and in her voice before she lightly stomped on Ron's foot, finally getting him to look up at her.

"What…just leave me," Ron started to growl out sharply as he glared over at Hope before she swallowed hard with a scared look on her face and then spoke.

"I know you're hurting Ron…we're not really that close yet but I don't like seeing you this way, it just feels wrong," Hope said softly with a very sincere look in her eyes as she walked up to Ron and cautiously laid a hand on his arm.

"There's a whole lot that's wrong here," Ron started to gruffly state back as he hunched up his shoulders and gripped the cart tightly before Hope surprised him.

"The two women that you love most in the world are mad at you right now and it's got you thinking that it's the end of the world, in reality it's not, they'll come around…Kim and Bonnie can't stay mad at you forever, and besides, you and Zita slept together before you dated either one of them, I think that they're just mad that they weren't the ones that was the mother of your first child, they love you so much…that's why they're hurting to, but right now you're not the one that has any chance of changing that right now," Hope said softly with a very heartfelt tone of honesty in her voice as she tightened her grip on Ron's arm and looked him straight in the eye, surprising even herself when she got a little to emotional and felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"But if not me then who, I can't go on like this Hope, I need them," Ron solemnly whispered back with a very guilty look in his eyes before Hope leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I know, it'll pan out in the end, you'll see, we'll work through this and they'll be back before you know it," Hope whispered softly up to Ron as she flashed him a sweet smile before she turned her head away just as Tara spoke.

"She's right Ron, they're to angry right now to think straight, but when they calm down," Tara added softly with a very worried look on her face as she walked down the aisle carrying a big fluffy rabbit in her arms.

"They'll be even more mad," Marcella offered up with a less than hopeful look on her face before she cowered a bit under Hope's glare.

"Monique is going to talk to Kim and try to get her to see that you didn't do this on purpose," Hope said back with a forced tone of calm to her voice as she set both jars of jelly and jam into the cart and then began to slowly rub circles on Ron's back with her right hand.

"But why don't you guys hate me," Ron asked with a clueless and desperate look in his eyes and tone to his voice as he looked each one of them straight in the eye while speaking.

"Because you didn't know," Marcella shrugged back less than a second later and she looked like she meant it.

"Because I know that you'd never lie to Kim about something this big," Tara added with a bit firmer tone of voice as she nodded her head and then walked up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Because I can see it in your eyes, and I could see it in there's, mark my words, before you know it everything will be back to normal, but with a five year old," Hope joked back after leaning in close to say her answer softly into Ron's ear.

END OF CHAPTER 26

Author's Note: This chapter starts out with the immediate aftermath of Ron's fainting. Monique and Bonnie try to get him to the couch while the others don't really know what to do. In a time of stress some of them argue and snap at each other while others try to help Ron. Tara finally runs off to get smelling salts to wake Ron up while Zita nervously steps inside and waits for things to improve, all the while holding Rosa close and hoping that she hadn't just ruined Ron's life.

After Ron wakes up he pulls Zita aside and to his room so that they can talk, while Tara takes care of Rosa. Ron goes through the usual questions of why didn't she tell him and all of that. She answers as best she can. She doesn't blame him for not being there as to her it wouldn't have been right to break him and Kim up back then and that it's not what she's trying to do in coming forward now. They talk about what happened at the party and Ron only has fleeting memories of that night and how Zita was really sad while Zita now remembers most of it. They start to move on and talk about what to do next when Kim comes home and is furious.

The next part tells what happened next with Kim and Ron getting into a fight and Zita hanging back trying to stay out of it. All breaks loose in how hurtful the words are and how Kim seems to be going on pure emotion, of which they're all over the place and something else seems to be really bothering her. She slaps him at the end, grabs a few things and storms out. Bonnie follows suit and slaps him but since she realistically doesn't have anywhere else to go she stays, just basically ignores him from then on out. Ron tries to call Kim and explain but his calls keep getting intercepted by the other members of the Possible family. They'd probably be pretty mad at Ron right about now given how little Kim probably told them as she ran back home and up to her room. I didn't write out what they said as it'd probably be to stereotypical of that type of a conversation and I'm not good at real anger.

Finally comes Hope, Marcella, and Tara dragging Ron out of the house and to the grocery store to try and get him to at least do something instead of mope around and sit outside of Bonnie's room. Hope lays off her usual bit of sarcasm and wit and basically is honest and tells Ron that although they're not as close as he and Kim and Bonnie that she wants to be that close and that she doesn't like seeing him hurting like this. Tara and Marcella come back to the cart and give their two cents worth and try to cheer him up as well. At the end is the beginning of the plan of how to get them back into the fold.

In closing thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the other chapters. I hope that I didn't go to far out of character with anyone. Of course Bonnie and Kim won't stay mad at Ron forever but it'll take a little bit of time. Upcoming is some Monique and Kim fun, Penny shows up, Liz and Crystal arrive back in town and much more fun as Ron tries to get to know Rosa while figuring out exactly how he feels about Zita and she figures out how she feels about him. Just a question though, if you had to choose a model or actress or whatever to play the ladies in the KP universe who would you pick for who. Throw Ron and the others in there to. This really is just my curiosity as to who would make the perfect Bonnie, Kim, Tara, Ron…that type of thing. So before I go I'll say thanks again, my forums are open, reviews are always appreciated, and hopefully there'll be two chapters up on Monday. I'll go now………………….

P.S.-How long do all of you think that Kim and Bonnie should stay mad at Ron?


	28. Talking Takes Time

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 27-TALKING TAKES TIME**

"She has your eyes ya know," Hope said softly with an amused smirk on her face before she leaned over and handed Ron a cup of hot chocolate. Like usual at this time of night when the fireplace was lit and the lights turned down low Hope would slip into something more comfortable and sit by the fire and read. She had been planning to do just that when she had seen Ron sitting in his chair beside the couch. She had thought about asking him what he was doing when she took a step forward and saw Zita and Rosa curled up together at the far end of the couch with a blanket over them.

"Huh," Ron asked very softly with a confused look in his eyes as he looked up at Hope while taking the cup from her.

"Your daughter has your eyes," Hope whispered back softly in reply, hoping not to wake either Zita or Rosa, before she slipped her robe off revealing only a pair of skimpy black panties. She smiled sweetly at Ron as she sat down on his lap and snuggled up next to him.

"Oh…right," Ron mumbled back a bit awkwardly as he still wasn't quite fully comfortable with being this friendly with Hope, but he was beginning to like it.

"You didn't do anything wrong then and you're not doing anything wrong now Ron, it's only right that you're letting them stay here, I've known a few guys that wouldn't have even given her the time of day," Hope said softly, with a very proud twinkle in her eyes, as she peered at Ron over the top of her cup of hot chocolate.

"So why does it feel like I did," Ron asked bitterly as he turned his head and looked away, the pain still very present.

"Because Kim and Bonnie are hurting…and you love them, you hate to see them hurting, especially like this," Hope answered back with a warm shrug of her shoulders and smile on her lips.

"Did Monique get to," Ron started to wonder aloud with a curious tone to his voice before Hope let out a sigh of defeat.

"Not yet, hopefully she'll get a chance to talk to Kim before the party," Hope mumbled back sadly as she shook her head and stared at the swirls in her cup.

"Party, what party," Ron asked with a scrunched up look of confusion on his face as he slid an arm around Hope and drew her closer to him.

"Monique's New Years party…she's throwing a big bash at her club for the public…and then after midnight there'll be one just for us," Hope replied with an excited gleam in her eyes as Ron could easily tell that she was looking forward to it, and even that was an understatement.

"Ah…I don't know if I'm going to go, I really don't feel like a party right about now," Ron began to mumble out softly with a very somber look in his eyes as he started to turn his head towards the fire before Hope acted. Without saying a word she took his cup of hot chocolate and set them both down onto the coffee table.

"You have to go the party Ron, it's just what you need, maybe Bonnie will see you out there having fun and get jealous and want you back," Hope offered up with an optimistic wink and smile as she draped her legs over the edge of the chair.

"Or hate me even more than she does now," Ron groaned out softly with a defeated lowering of his head before a tear started to slide down his cheek.

"Ah…poor baby, she doesn't hate you Ron, she just hates the situation that we're in, but I have an idea about something that might cheer you up," Hope said softly at first with a sympathetic tone to her voice as she reached up and began to gently stroke the sides of Ron's face with her fingertips.

"Oh yeah…what," Ron asked softly with a slightly curious look in his eyes as he lifted his head up just enough to look her in the eye.

"This," Hope giggled out softly before she arched her back and slid her panties off before flinging them away with her toes. Ron furrowed his brows in confusion at her before she changed her position in his lap until she was straddling him with the tips of their noses touching. "Now just sit back and relax…I'll take it from here," Hope huskily whispered out into Ron's ear as her hands found their way down to his zipper.

"But what about," Ron started to whisper out softly with a look of surprise and disbelief on his face before Hope silenced him with a kiss.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I do not understand what has happened, shouldn't Kim and Bonnie be happy for Ron," Yori asked with an impatient look of concern in her eyes as she leaned up against the wall near the window in Tara's room.

"You'd think so, but Kim and Bonnie have this idea in their heads that Ron belongs to them, that they get first dibs on having his kids and all of that," Jessica said back with a lazy and bored tone to her voice as she flopped back across Tara's bed, not caring that her midriff baring shirt had flopped up enough that it was clear to everyone else in the room that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"That's not it Jess, they just always pictured themselves as being first to Ron, Rosa represents something that neither one of them has been able to give him yet, it's one thing to be his lover…but it's a whole other story to be the mother of his child, they're probably feeling a bit useless and unneeded right now," Marcella added with a somber pout on her lips as she laid back across the bed as well, though since she had been sitting at the foot of Tara's bed her head ended up on Jessica's stomach.

"But they should know that Ron wouldn't have lied to them about something this serious," Tara grumbled out sharply as she clenched her jaw tightly and tried to concentrate on writing the nights entry in her diary.

"Love's a mighty freaky thing Tara, it never seems to make sense, if it did it wouldn't be as rewarding as it is," Monique added softly with an amused smirk on her lips as she picked up a comb off of Tara's dresser and began to run it through her hair.

"So when are you going to go talk to Kim," Jessica asked with a worried look in her eyes as she pulled the pillows over so sit them underneath her head, allowing her to look at Monique while she playfully brushed her fingers through Marcella's hair.

"Tomorrow night, I told her mom that I was coming…and that I wanted it to just be the two of us, I haven't quite figured out exactly what I'm going to say to her yet but," Monique

"What about the truth," Yori offered up softly with a very calm tone to her voice and look in her eyes as she briefly turned from staring out of the window.

"This ain't a movie girl, if it were then the five of us would probably be doing something a whole lot more fun that bitchin about our problems," Monique said back with a look of displeasure on her face before she shook her head and went back to brushing her hair.

"Maybe she's right Nique, Kim's confused enough as is, if you try to tell her anything but the truth it might just mess her up even more," Marcella offered up with a worried tone to her voice and pout on her lips while she brought a hand up and brushed some of her hair off of her face, making sure to have the back of her hand just lightly graze the bottoms of Jessica's breasts. The hitch in the blonde's breaths told her that she had done it just right.

"Ron needs Kim and Bonnie back guys, Monique I don't care if you have to fuck her brains out and then drag her back here when she's to tired to say no, you find a way to get her to come back," Tara said with a very clear and firm tone to her voice and determined look in her eyes before she turned and walked out of the room, leaving the others to stand there in a stunned silence for a few moments.

"Wait a minute…did she just swear," Marcella wondered aloud with a stunned look on her face as she sat up a bit and turned to Jessica.

"Yep," Jessica softly said back with an equally stunned look before she pulled Marcella towards her and got on to something more enjoyable.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Next Day

"Do you have any idea how fast you were going," The policewoman asked with an impatient tone to her voice as she approached the car. Ron had needed some fresh air and time to try and clear his head. Feeling cooped up he and Rufus had decided to take a drive. He hadn't been watching his speedometer and had nearly cursed out loud when he had been pulled over.

"I'm sorry officer, I was speeding, I won't try and talk you out of giving me a…Penny," Ron started to say with a very guilty and embarrassed tone to his voice as he slowly lowered the window and got out his license and registration, before he looked up and saw who exactly it was.

"Ron," Penny exclaimed with a very surprised look on her face as she almost dropped her pen and notepad.

"Penny…what are you…you're a cop," Ron stammered out with a look of disbelief and surprise on his face as he stared up at the blonde, noting that the uniform suited her quite nicely.

"Huh…oh uh yeah, I finally got out from behind a desk, just got my own cruiser a few weeks ago," Penny beamed back at Ron with a very relieved and proud gleam in her eyes as she couldn't help but smile at her accomplishment.

"Well great, congratulations," Ron replied with a congratulatory tone to his voice and smile on his lips as he fully lowered the window and looked up at Penny.

"Thanks I…wait, I'm supposed to be writing you a ticket, license and," Penny started to flirt back with a slightly girlish giggle before she snapped back to attention, scowling at her lapse of judgment and put the tip of her pen onto the notepad.

"License and registration yeah I know, here ya go," Ron groaned out softly as he handed his license and registration to Penny through the open window.

"Do you know how fast you were going," Penny asked with a calm demeanor as she began to fill out the ticket.

"Sorry, I wasn't really paying much attention, I just needed some time to myself to think after everything that's happened," Ron said softly back with a dejected pout on his lips as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"What happened, is Tara okay," Penny asked sharply with a scared and worried look in her eyes as Ron opened his and turned to look at her.

"Huh…oh no, Tara's fine, it's Kim and Bonnie, Kim moved out after finding out that I fathered a child with Zita, Bonnie's still at the house, she just won't speak to me," Ron groaned out softly at first with a confused look in his eyes before he went back to pouting as he began to ramble.

"Whoa…you're a dad…with Zita, hey wait, congrats," Penny mumbled out in shock in the beginning as she tried to process it all before she shook it off and grinned down at Ron, reaching into the car to pat him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, luckily she gets her looks from her mother," Ron joked back with a sly grin on his lips before Penny spoke back up.

"I'll bet…wait here," Penny replied softly as she turned away and then walked back to her cruiser before taking a seat behind the wheel. Ron looked back in his rearview mirror for a second, saw her take a deep breath, and then he looked away. Several odd moments later she got out of her cruiser and walked back up to his car.

"Is there something wrong Penny, I," Ron started to ask with a curious look on his face as he turned to her before being interrupted.

"I'm letting you off with a warning, just remember next time to keep it below the speed limit okay, here's your license and registration back," Penny said with a serious and calm tone to her voice before she leaned over at the waist, supporting herself on the doorframe where seconds before Ron had laid his arm. It was as she handed him his license and registration back that Ron noticed that the top few buttons on her uniform were undone and out of the corner of his eye he got a view that he was sure that Penny knew about.

"O…okay, thanks…I'll do that," Ron stammered out with a confused and nervous smile on his face before he pulled away, leaving Penny to smirk and button the top of her uniform back up as he drove away. It wasn't until he parked the car back in the garage that he noticed that Penny had indeed given him a piece of paper. But instead of a ticket he found something on the back of it. It was her phone number.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

That Night

"They look pretty peaceful," Monique said softly with a sincere tone of honesty in her voice as she slowly walked down the hallway until she stood directly behind Zita. In the living room in front of them Ron and Rosa sat on the couch. Ron had just taken a shower and Zita had just given Rosa her bath. Now both were still in their bathrobes. Ron had been intending to read her a story, saying that it was something that he should do as her father. They had only gotten halfway through the book before Rosa had dozed off, her long lashed eyelids slowly closing. Ron had retorted with a soft smile before he to began to yawn. By the time that Zita had gone to check on them both were asleep on the couch in front of a healthy fire, Rosa curled up in Ron's arms with her head on his chest.

"Si," Zita whispered back with an all at once overwhelmed look in her eyes as she kept her gaze locked on Ron and Rosa.

"You can stop worrying Z, he's not going to kick you two to the curb," Monique added back with a serious tone to her voice as she took a chance and reached out and laid her hands on Zita's hips.

"I know…but he should, I've already caused so much trouble," Zita grumbled back sadly as she lowered her head and fought not to tear up.

"What happened with Bonnie and Kim isn't your fault so stop blaming yourself already, Bonnie will come around…she needs her Ronshine just like the rest of us," Monique said back with a clear tone of certainty to her voice as she tried to cheer the latina up a bit.

"Ronshine…what…and weren't you supposed to talk to Kim today," Zita wondered aloud with a confused look in her eyes as she turned her head and looked back over her shoulder at Monique, whose hands were still on her hips.

"You know what I mean, you got some the night that Rosa was…and I tried, some of her dad's friends from work showed up unexpectedly, I couldn't exactly tell them all to leave so that I could talk to Kim about how the guy that she's sharing with half a dozen other women didn't cheat on her with the woman that he had a child with, and having sex would be out of the question," Monique sadly said softly with an unhappy frown curling down the edges of her lips as she slid her hands around Zita's toned waist until she slid her fingers in between her loose and low hanging jeans and her panties.

"Oh…right, how did all of that happen anyway, I knew that Ron liked Kim but…Bonnie…you, Tara and the others," Zita said back softly with a deep blush to her cheeks before Monique pulled their bodies together and moved her mouth to just behind her left ear.

"He's a great guy, most of us at one time or another had a crush on him but didn't do anything because of Kim, then after Bonnie's family died in that plane crash they took her in, they started working together, one thing lead to another…besides what woman could resist the mystical monkey power in the bedroom, you thought Viagra was supposed to work wonders…hell, it's got nothin on the mystical monkey mojo, it's like the whole big hands, big feet, big…," Monique answered back huskily into Zita's ear as she began to simultaneously massage Zita's hips and the area between her belly button and groin with her hand before Zita spoke up.

"Monique…I know how big, I mean I," Zita started to say back with a stunned look of shock on her face before she blushed even more deeply as she thought back to the night of Rosa's conception.

"It's funny what you remember sometimes ain't it," Monique snickered back softly into Zita's ear before she pulled one hand out of Zita's pants, getting what she thought was a slight whimper of disappointment from Zita, before she pulled her closer and began to slide the hand up her stomach.

"Is this new…or would this have happened had it been you to find me that night instead of Ron," Zita asked with a flustered tone to her voice as she was losing the fight to keep herself under control.

"Guess there's only one way to find out," Monique said softly back with an excited grin on her face before she took Zita by the hand and lead her back to her and Jessica's room.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I have every right to be angry…right," Bonnie grumbled out with an impatient scowl twisting her lips as she began to pace back and forth in the bedroom that she shared with Kim.

"Of course…but not at Ron," Marcella said softly without the slightest hint of mockery in her voice as she sat with her legs crossed on Bonnie's bed, wearing barely enough to cover herself.

"And why not…he had a baby with," Bonnie snapped back sharply, more with a hurt look in her eyes than true anger as she glared down at Marcella.

"Zita Flores…yeah I know, but he wasn't with you or Kim then, Zita got pregnant the night of the spring fling our junior year," Marcella groaned out softly with a quick rolling of her eyes as she shook her head and turned to look at Jessica.

"He wasn't invited to that," Bonnie said softly with a confused look in her eyes as she thought back and didn't remember giving him an invitation.

"He didn't, but Monique and Zita got him in anyway," Jessica added with a cautious tone to her words as she was sitting in front of Bonnie's computer looking through the want ads online. Having just woken up in Bonnie's bed minutes earlier, as Monique and Zita had taken their bed, Jessica's only article of clothing on was a slim pair of panties that looked like she had worn them on stage.

"But I didn't see them…did you Jess," Bonnie said with a deep in thought expression on her face as she dropped her hands to her hips and pursed her lips in thought.

"Huh…oh uh, no…I didn't see a thing," Jessica quickly replied with deeply red cheeks as she turned her head away from Bonnie and Marcella before they saw anything.

"What, why not…you were there all night," Bonnie snapped with a confused and frustrated tone to her voice as she walked over to Jessica and glared down at the blonde.

"Because she was to busy making out with Hope all night that's why, Ron and Zita could probably have walked right by them," Marcella joked with a sly grin on her lips before she winked in response to the scowl that Jessica sent her.

"Whoa…so even back then," Bonnie whispered with a mildly surprised look in her eyes as little hints and memories flooded back into her mind telling her that she should have figured it out sooner.

"Yes…even back then, Hope and I dated for most of our junior and senior year, when she thought that Kim was out of her reach she couldn't take it, I found her crying in the corner of the showers at school, all hunched down like…I tried to comfort her, before I knew it we took a shower together and," Jessica slowly answered with a very nervous and awkward tone to her voice as she slowly allowed her eyes to travel up the length of Bonnie's body from her toes all of the way up until their gazes met.

"Gotta say Jess I," Bonnie started to say back with a calm smile on her lips before the unexpected happened, her Kimmunicator beeped. "What's the sitch Wade," Bonnie said quickly with a surprised look in her eyes as she raced over and picked her gift up off of the dresser.

"Monkey Fist has been spotted at the zoo, looks like he's trying to bolster his ranks by stealing some of the monkeys," Wade said with a very serious and determined tone to his voice as he looked straight out at Bonnie.

"Whoa…so why are you," Bonnie mumbled out at first before her brain began to work again and she posed the question that was foremost on her mind, hoping that Wade couldn't see how little she was wearing at that moment.

"Kim's taking a leave of absence for a few days, you and Ron leave if ten minutes, good luck," Wade replied softly with an awkward look on his face as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from the screen before right at the end he turned back to the screen, grinned widely, and hurried out with the rest of it, all before Bonnie could get a word in edgewise.

END OF CHAPTER 27

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron sitting in the living room in his chair while Zita and Rosa are curled up together on the couch. It's at night and most of the lights in the house are off with the light being provided by the fire in the fireplace. Ron is basically just sitting there watching Zita and Rosa and wallowing in self-pity before Hope walks in wearing a small bathrobe. She gives him a cup of hot chocolate and takes one for herself before she slips the bathrobe off and sits in his lap, only wearing a pair of panties and a smile herself. They talk about Zita and Bonnie and Kim and Hope again tries to cheer him up and get him to admit that it's not his fault and that Kim and Bonnie will be back. They talk a little about the upcoming party that Monique is going to throw at her club, the first party is for the public and is basically a regular new years eve party. Then after that she'll throw one for just Ron, her, and the other ladies. Hope is excited and can't wait for both parties and tries to get Ron to hope that Kim and Bonnie will be back by then but he's not sure. Hope finally resorts to sex to try and cheer him up.

Then comes the group of Jessica, Marcella, Tara, Monique, and Yori in Tara's room as they're just talking while Ron and Hope are out in the living room having sex. Tara is worried about it all and tries to get some answers and ideas out of Monique and the others. Yori asks a couple of questions as well. Jessica is lying on Tara's bed somewhere in the middle as the head of the bed is to her left and the foot to her right. Marcella is sitting on the bed nearby but she's at the foot of the bed so that when she lays down her head comes to rest on Jessica's stomach. Neither one is wearing very much and Jessica's top is short enough that when she lays back and raises her arms a little bit she flashes everyone in the room, but since they're all together no one says anything. Monique tries to explain that the situation is complicated but she believes that Kim and Bonnie will end up coming back once they think things through and realize that Ron didn't cheat on either of them and never knew about Rosa, thus he didn't lie to them. The chapter ends with Tara being a bit out of character though to me if she really wanted to show everyone how much it meant to her and how serious she was about it she'd swear and storm out.

Then comes Ron getting pulled over while out driving and it turns out that it's Penny that pulled him over. She's a cop. Both are surprised to see the other but they talk about things, like Penny being a cop and not being stuck behind a desk at the station. Penny is surprised that Ron is a dad but they congratulate each other. Ron explains his problem a little bit and Penny is understanding. Then Penny walks back to her cruiser and comes back a few minutes later. When she does the top buttons on her uniform are undone, yes it's winter and she'd possibly be wearing a bulletproof vest on underneath her uniform but for this instance she's not so Ron gets a nice view of her breasts when she leans down on his door and hands him back his license and registration. She doesn't point out or draw his attention to that fact but when Ron gets home he finds her number printed on a piece of paper that she handed back to him. It's something that surprises him, as did Penny asking pointedly if Tara was okay.

Next comes a little bit with Monique and Zita. Ron took a shower and Zita gave Rosa a bath and then Ron started to read her favorite book to her as both were sitting on the couch in front of the fire. Both were wearing their bathrobes and it's basically just a sweet little bit as Zita looks on, almost crying at how beautiful it is to her. Monique walks up from behind and tries to keep Zita calm and relaxed and tells her that everything will work out. Zita isn't so sure but hopes that Monique is right. Zita asks about why all of the women are with Ron and Monique explains about the mystical monkey power being more potent than Viagra and basically saying that sex with Ron is more than great. Monique then talks about the fact that she couldn't get to talk to Kim as some friends of her father's came over unexpectedly, spring fling and all of that and the two basically just have a nice chat as Monique plainly hits on Zita before things progress to the point that they go back to Monique room and have sex.

The final part comes with Bonnie talking to Marcella and Jessica that next morning after they got up. Bonnie is wearing the most out of all three of them but still that's not much as Jessica slept with her that night what with Monique and Zita in her room. Jessica is looking for a job since she quit stripping while Marcella is just sitting on Bonnie's bed trying to play peacemaker. They talk about the spring fling party and that it was where and when Zita got pregnant. Bonnie seems to be starting to understand about the timeline but is still unsure of a few things. Marcella pokes fun at Jessica since to that moment Bonnie didn't know about Jessica and Hope being together back in high school, as Hope only told the story about having the hots for Kim back in high school and finding Jessica to be with at the strip club a couple of chapters back, while Bonnie was with Kim and Ron at the Possible house. Bonnie is surprised but Jessica explains that she found Hope in the corner of the shower crying because she couldn't be with Kim or the guy that she liked and one thing lead to another and the two became a couple. The last little bit is a getting back to the old days bit with the mission and Monkey Fist stealing some monkeys. He's doing that as he's part monkey himself and uses monkey ninja's. In other words he's looking for more recruits. A little of Kim has rubbed off onto Bonnie with how she answers Wade at the beginning and Wade tells her that Kim has officially taken some personal time so that it'll just be her and Ron on the mission. But before she can argue he tells her that their ride will be there shortly and then cuts out.

In closing thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and the rest of the story. I hope that I haven't gone to far out of character with any of the characters. Thanks to everyone for getting me over one hundred reviews and now over ten thousand hits. This story is my most successful one. Upcoming chapters have Ron and Bonnie having to work together, with them possibly bearing the hatchet between them. Rosa and Zita stick around and Penny might just show up at the party. Liz and Crystal will be showing up and Shego might have a little bit like she just had as she's still on vacation, with some surprising ways that she lets off stress and frustration. So again thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing and I hope that you continue to like this story. I'll go now……………


	29. Crash, Boom, Bang!

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 28-CRASH, BOOM, BANG!**

The ride to the zoo seemed icy to the driver, as he had heard that his two passengers were very good friends, if not more. He had expected them to plan strategy or something of that nature. Instead the only one that did any talking was Wade, giving them the play by play of what Monkey Fist was doing and what they should expect. While he did his best to keep his eyes on the road in front of him the driver couldn't help but glance back at his passengers. Several times he caught them sneaking a peak at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking or wouldn't notice. He wanted to help but knew since he'd probably never see either one of them again that his input would probably just be seen as intrusive and not very helpful. He dropped them off at the back entrance to the zoo and then left.

"Okay follow me and," Ron started to say with a sour look on his face as he carefully pushed the back doors open before Bonnie interrupted.

"Let's just get this over with, I have things to do," Bonnie loudly interrupted with an impatient sneer on her lips as she rather rudely brushed by Ron and stepped into the zoo.

"Oh really, like what," Ron shot back with an argumentative scowl on his face as he glared forward at Bonnie before he followed her inside.

"Well like…uh…none of your business," Bonnie started to shout back with a very serious scowl on her lips before she realized that her mouth had worked faster than her brain and simply shot out something simple.

"Oh that's really original Bonnie, haven't heard that one in a while," Ron grumbled back with a very darkly sarcastic scowl on his face before the sound of glass crashing drowned both of them out.

"What was that," Bonnie demanded with a well-hidden look of fear and confusion in her eyes as she ducked down behind a corner.

"Sounded like glass shattering, c'mon let's go," Ron answered back with a bored tone to his voice before he took off towards the sound of the broken glass, leaving Bonnie to have to hurry up to catch up.

"That wasn't very nice," Bonnie growled under her breath with a venomous glare in her gaze after she caught up to Ron and knelt down beside him. They were kneeling down across the path from the monkey house.

"You started it," Ron snapped back with a very nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach as he briefly looked back at Bonnie before returning his gaze to the entrance to the monkey house.

"Did not," Bonnie shot back with equal fervor before Ron shook his head and started off for the front doors.

"Did to," Ron spat out back under his breath before he slipped inside, seconds before Bonnie could get a word in edgewise.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Find anything yet," Tara asked softly with a concerned tone to her voice as she walked up behind Jessica at Bonnie's computer and laid her hands on the other blonde's shoulders.

"Not a thing, gotta tell ya Tara, not much work out there for a former stripper, the second they see that on my resume and bam…interview over," Jessica bemoaned with an unhappy frown on her face as she stared sadly at the screen.

"Don't you have any other qualifications," Tara asked with a worried look in her eyes as she pulled Jessica back away from the computer and turned it around so that Jessica was now facing her.

"Of course I do, but remember I have to go to school as well, I have a pretty high case load, speaking of which my first class starts in an hour, I gotta get ready," Jessica started to say with a defeated sigh as she slumped down in the chair before she remembered her next class and started to get up.

"Oh no you don't, you'll make it on time, but first you and I are going to rework your resume so that you can get your foot in the door," Tara declared with a very determined look on her face as she put her hands out onto Jessica's chest and pushed her back down into the chair.

"But," Jessica asked with a confused look in her eyes as her gaze shot over to the clock on the wall and then back to Tara, lording over her like a prison warden.

"It won't take that long, if you don't want to sit around her all day then you need to get a job," Tara said back with very serious look in her eyes as she put her hands on her hips and leaned forward at Jessica.

"You'd better listen to her Jess, she can be a slave driver," Marcella added, keeping her eyes closed, from her spot on Bonnie's bed. After Bonnie had rushed off out of the room to go on the mission Marcella had laid on her stomach and laid her head down at the foot of the bed, hoping to possibly get some more sleep with Jessica being nice enough to turn the music down low.

"Hey," Tara exclaimed with a hurt look in her eyes as she whirled around on Marcella and glared down at her. "Don't you have a job or something," Tara added with an impatient scowl on her lips as she cautioned Jessica with her gaze to not even think of trying to get up out of the chair.

"Had a job, I asked my boss for a raise and he fired my ass…but that's not the real reason that I got fired…I hadn't even made it out of the building before his little…assistant, comes strolling in looking like a two dollar whore," Marcella replied with a bit of humorous sarcasm in her voice as she couldn't help but smile while keeping her eyes closed before she yawned deeply.

"That bitch," Jessica shot out with a spiteful scowl on her face as she shook her head and spun her chair back around to face the computer.

"Correct…but now I can actually look for the right job for me," Marcella said softly with a light sigh before she yawned deeply again.

"And then move out and get your own place," Tara offered up with a subdued look of optimism in her eyes before Marcella finally opened her eyes and focused her gaze on the blonde standing in front of her.

"I'm not here because I don't have a job, and even when I get one…once those renovations are done I'll have my own room just like everybody else, sorry cutie, but I'm not going anywhere," Marcella countered with a very serious look in her eyes as she stared straight up at Tara, making sure that she knew that she wasn't joking.

"I was afraid of that," Tara groaned out softly with a defeated look to her as her shoulders slumped a bit before she turned back to help Jessica on the computer.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

His plan hadn't gone as well as he had hoped. He had thought that it would be a brilliant plan to stop Monkey Fist from stealing the rest of the monkeys from the monkey house. He had planned to sneak up close enough to Monkey Fist to overhear him explaining his master plan and then rush forward to stop him dead in his tracks. He only got so far as to start rushing forward, with Bonnie close behind him, before the inevitable happened. His pants miraculously fell down suddenly and when he stopped to bend down to pull them back up he caught Bonnie off guard and she had run headlong into him. The two had gone tumbling down into a heap right in front of Monkey Fist.

"Well this is going to be great for our image," Ron groaned out with an annoyed at himself tone to his voice as he watched Monkey Fist instruct his monkey henchman to go and guard the exits to the zoo. After his embarrassing incident he and Bonnie had been shackled by their wrists and hung up high enough off of the ground so that their feet didn't touch the floor.

"This is all your fault," Bonnie snapped with a furious glare in her eyes as she clenched her hands tightly into fists and struggled against the chains.

"No it's not, I can't help it when," Ron started to argue back with a defensive tone to his voice before he was cut off by Monkey Fist.

"Don't you two ever shut up, you two bicker like an old married couple, and where is Kim Possible anyway, why isn't she here to stop me," Monkey Fist growled with a frustrated and impatient glare in his gaze as he slowly walked up to the two, his hands on his hips.

"You tell him," Bonnie quickly stated with a cocky smirk on her lips and a wink towards Ron before she couldn't help but beam at the embarrassed look on his face.

"Oh no…I didn't do anything wrong, you tell him," Ron shot back with a very determined look in his eyes as he turned his head and looked straight at Bonnie.

"Oh no you didn't…you don't call getting Zita," Bonnie started to loudly shout back at Ron before Monkey Fist threw his hands up in annoyance.

"Shut up, what is wrong with you…can't you see that I'm going to get away with this, you should be more worried about what I'm going to do with a much larger army of ninja monkey's then prattling on about some stupid," Monkey Fist exclaimed back with an incensed sneer on his face at first before he calmed down a bit and got in their faces as he laid out his joy of getting away with his crime.

"Uh yeah…uh what are you going to do with all of these extra monkeys," Ron asked back with a dopey grin on his lips before he looked confused as to why both Monkey Fist and Bonnie were staring oddly at him.

"You'll see," Monkey Fist replied softly with an evil glint in his eyes as he clasped his hands together and started to turn around.

"Ah damn, he's going to get away," Bonnie cursed out with a furious scrunching up of her face as she violently struggled against her bindings.

"So not the drama Bon-Bon," Ron said back with a very calm grin on his lips before the shackles surprisingly opened up and he dropped down to the floor.

"What…how," Monkey Fist gasped out with a look of shock as he took a quick step back and glared at Ron.

"All part of my master plan," Ron replied with a proud and confidant grin as he brushed some dirt off of his shoulder.

"Really…wait, so your pants falling down and us getting caught was part of your plan," Bonnie started to say with an excited twinkle in her eyes before her logical side got the better of her.

"Well uh…okay that part wasn't in the original idea, but this was," Ron blushed back deeply reddened before he took up a fighting stance and silently dared Monkey Fist to make the first move.

"So be it, you will rue the day that you ever thought that you were capable of besting me," Monkey Fist shot back with a very serious glare at Ron as he took up a similar fighting stance a couple of feet away.

"Bring it on monkey man," Ron replied with a mocking smirk on his face before he motioned for Monkey Fist to try his best shot.

"Gladly," Monkey Fist snarled out loudly with a bitter gritting of his teeth before he launched himself at Ron and soon the two were embroiled in battle.

"Okay see, this is why I didn't want to come on this mission, I knew that somehow I'd end up getting left out of the good stuff," Bonnie pouted out softly as she hung her head before she felt something tickle her fingertips. Looking up she couldn't help but smile when she saw the cause. "Rufus," Bonnie exclaimed with a relieved and happy grin on her lips as she saw the little rodent began to feverishly try to free her from her shackles. Wanting to get in on the action she bit her bottom lip and kept shifting her gaze from the fight between Ron and Monkey Fist and Rufus, groaning and grunting impatiently for him to finish his work.

"You won't stop me," Monkey Fist shouted with an overly confident grin on his face as he and Ron traded a series of punches and kicks.

"That's what they all say, and yet they keep trying," Ron joked back with an amused tone to his voice as he continued to duck and dodge out of the way of Monkey Fists' punches and kicks.

"Because all that it takes is for one of us to have a good day, for just one of us to get lucky," Monkey Fist declared back with an angry glower in his gaze before he managed to land a powerful kick to Ron's stomach, sending him flying back into a pile of boxes.

"Ron," Bonnie exclaimed with a scared look in her eyes before she started to almost pull her arms out of their sockets in trying to get out of the shackles, barely avoiding sending Rufus tumbling to the floor.

"Don't worry, he's not dead…yet," Monkey Fist teased Bonnie with a sly smirk on his lips before he turned back and took an odd looking staff from one of his ninja monkeys.

"You bastard," Bonnie started to growl angrily just as Rufus finally finished picking the lock and she dropped down to the floor.

"I know…I try, but with this staff I can control any monkey and make him do my bidding, I will be unstoppable," Monkey Fist shrugged back with a smarmy smirk before he started to turn away.

"Oh no you don't," Bonnie growled with a very determined glare as she crouched down and then took off like a shot towards him. What she didn't see was that the end of the staff was starting to glow a dark black.

"Bonnie no look…out," Ron shouted out above the din as he saw the danger that she was in before she did and raced in front of her, just in time to catch the blast from the staff on an upswing, as Monkey Fist has swung the staff as if it were a golf club, straight into his chest. To her everlasting horror all that Bonnie could do was watch in a stunned silence as Ron was sent flying up into the air, crashing through the glass skylights, and then out of view. Seconds later she heard a sickening crunch as Ron hit the roof of the next building over and crashed down through it.

"Ron," Bonnie screamed with a scared silly feeling as her eyes grew wide staring at the spot on the ceiling that Ron had just crashed through.

"Guess that takes care of him," Monkey Fist gloated with a triumphant grin on his lips before he handed the staff back to one of his monkeys a split second before the rest of the roof shattered, showering razor sharp shards of glass down onto everyone and everything. Yelping in surprise and fear Bonnie grabbed Rufus and dove underneath a workbench. When the rain of glass stopped she nervously peeked back out from under the table. Much to her relief she saw what had caused the roof to shatter like that. Global Justice agents were everywhere, two were already in the act of placing handcuffs on Monkey Fist while others were rounding up the monkeys. A couple of agents were carefully placing the staff into a special metal box.

"No…you can't do this to me…I won," Monkey Fist exclaimed in defeat as his shoulders sagged forward and he hung his head.

"It's about damn time you guys got here, what took you so…oh shit," Bonnie started to growl with a ticked off sneer on her lips as she stormed up towards the nearest agent, hands on hips and Rufus perched up on her shoulder, before her heart lurched in her chest as she remembered Ron. Like the devil himself were chasing her Bonnie spun on her heels and flew out of the monkey house, almost losing her footing as she burst through the door and turned the corner. Rufus shouted in fear at the top of his lungs as he clung to Bonnie's shoulder for dear life. The building that Ron had crashed down into wasn't hard to find as when she looked around she saw that one of the windows had been blasted out into the street as a result of the impact. Using a judo kick she bashed the door in, beginning to tear up, before she tumbled into a side room that was full of bales of hay. "Ron…where are you…say something…please," Bonnie called out with a nervous tone to her voice as she hesitantly stepped into the room and began to carefully look around, hoping that she'd find Ron okay but dreading that she wouldn't.

"Nnh…Bonnie…that you," Ron mumbled out weakly as he tried to sit up, but found himself in a great amount of pain and stiffness so he relented and laid back down, blood clouding his field of vision.

"Ron, oh God…Ron," Bonnie shot out with a panicked look in her eyes and tone to her voice as she shoved aside a few bales of hay and saw him lying there on his back staring back up through the hole in the ceiling that he had made. The sight of the blood that covered half of his face nearly made her vomit. Forcing the bile back down her throat Bonnie summoned up her fortitude and climbed into the pile of bales and got to Ron's side. "Ron…are you okay," Bonnie asked softly with a terrified look in her eyes as she couldn't help but allow the tears to slide down her cheeks as she tried not to think about how hard he could be hurt.

"I think so…oh okay, maybe not," Ron weakly replied with a dopey grin on his lips before he tried to sit up again, experienced a fair amount of pain and then laid back down.

"Okay stay still Ron…don't move…medic," Bonnie blurted out with a stutter to her voice as she had to sniffle and wipe away her tears before she turned and shouted for medical help. "You're gonna be okay Ron, God this is all my fault," Bonnie moaned out softly with a look of self-loathing in her eyes as she closed her eyes, hung her head, and started to let the tears fall.

"No it's not, I should have," Ron started to say softly with a hurt look in his eyes as he gingerly reached up and cupped her cheek with one of his bloodstained hands.

"No…it's my fault…all of it, Zita to…I love you…medic," Bonnie stammered back softly with a very scared tone to her voice and hitch to her breathing before she tearfully apologized to Ron and then pulled him into a kiss before shouting for a medic.

END OF CHAPTER 28

Author's Note: This chapter starts out with the beginning of the mission that Ron and Bonnie went on at the end of the last chapter. Neither one is speaking to the other but the driver can tell that there's something between them. They bicker like they used to as they start the mission and enter the monkey house where Monkey Fist is stealing monkeys to enlarge his army.

Then comes a bit with Jessica, Tara, and Marcella in Bonnie's room as Jessica is still looking for a job and about ready to get off of the computer. Marcella is laying on Bonnie's bed on her stomach with her head at the foot of Bonnie's bed trying to go back to sleep. Tara comes in and pushes Jessica to continue to look for a job, even though Jessica says that she has a class coming up. Tara says that she'll be ready in time to go so not to worry. She asks Marcella if she has a job, Marcella says that she did but her boss fired her basically to replace her with his floozy. Yes neither Tara nor Marcella have a job, at the moment, but will later on.

Then comes the final long part with Ron and Bonnie all chained up off of the ground by Monkey Fist after Ron's plan had backfired thanks to his pants falling down at just the wrong moment. Monkey Fist gloats that he's going to succeed with his plan and Bonnie and Ron continue to argue with each other. Ron jokes a little bit and then is suddenly freed, which Bonnie soon finds out is because Rufus picked the lock. Then Ron and Monkey Fist fight each other for a while as Rufus tries to free Bonnie the same way that he freed Ron seconds before. He finally succeeds and Bonnie starts to rush into the fight after Ron got knocked into some boxes. She leaps before she looks and doesn't see that Monkey Fist is going to attack until it's to late. Ron gets the hit in her place and is sent up and out of the building, think Aladdin getting sent out of the palace at the end of the movie by Jafar. Bonnie starts to go after Monkey Fist, who gloats again about defeating Ron before the entire ceiling shatters and glass is everywhere. She grabs Rufus and dives for cover. When she comes out she sees that there is a large amount of Global Justice agents there and that they have the scene under control. She starts to yell at them before she remembers Ron. To that end she flies out of the building and to Ron's side, scared silly. After he tries to blame himself for getting hurt Bonnie instead takes the blame herself, apologizing for yelling at him and getting him hurt. On top of that she apologizes for getting mad about Zita as well and then kisses him before yelling for a medic. The roof that Ron came down through wasn't a very tough one just enough to cover the bales of hay and keep them dry.

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the other chapters. I hope that I haven't gone to far off with anyone but if I do then I know that you'll tell me. As for upcoming chapters more Shego and how she lets off her stress and sexual frustration, given who her prospective "friends" are. Monique finally gets to talk to Kim, the other members of the cheer squad show up. Some of the ladies find work and more Penny. To clear things up all of the ladies that are living in the house now will stay, though they won't just lounge around all day for to much longer. They'll all find work and start to contribute. It'll just be the new ladies that will be added in the upcoming chapters. A question or two, who should Ron kiss at the stroke of midnight and what actor, actress, model…looks like the various characters, just wondering what everyone thinks, it could be fun. Anyway thanks again and I'll go now……………………….


	30. Coming To A Decision

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 29-COMING TO A DECISION**

Monique waited patiently in the Possible's living room as she waited for them to get ready to leave. Of course Kim was not going anywhere. She was still stuck in her room like she had been for the past several days. Mr. Possible wasn't sure why the moment that Monique had walked in the door Mrs. Possible had told him that they were going out to eat and to tell the twins. The twins meanwhile let their gazes fall over every curve of Monique's body before heading off to their room. Monique wasn't quite exactly sure what she was going to say to Kim, but she and Zita had a long talk while Ron and Bonnie were off stopping Monkey Fist. She now knew the whole story and was even more convinced that once Kim got it all straightened out in her head that she'd realize how foolish it was to be angry at Ron and come back home where she belonged. After getting up many hours earlier than she normally would Monique had flown through the shower and pulled on clothes that she would later find out to be Jessica's.

"Are you sure that she doesn't want to come along," Mr. Possible asked with a concerned look in his eyes as he and Mrs. Possible stood in the kitchen near the table.

"Yes dear, she's here to see Kimmie, we're going to give them some time to talk," Mrs. Possible replied with a nervous smile on her lips as she tried to appear confidant and like nothing was even the slightest bit out of the ordinary. Though in the back of her mind she had thoughts about what could happen while they were gone between Monique and Kim. Those thoughts stemmed from when she had called Monique back earlier in the day Marcella had answered the phone.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm fine doctor, it's Ron that you should be," Bonnie grumbled out with an impatient pout as she sat on a hospital bed while a doctor cleaned and bandaged one of her wounds. While her wounds were not as bad as Ron's she still had received a few cuts and scrapes that needed to be cleaned unless she wanted them to become infected.

"Mr. Stoppable is getting the best medical attention available Ms. Rockwaller, but you need to look after yourself, you won't be helping him if one of these cuts or scrapes gets infected," The doctor replied with a calm smirk on her lips as she dabbed something onto a cotton ball and then gently rubbed it over one of Bonnie's scrapes.

"Ow…damn," Bonnie cursed out loudly before she realized what she was saying as she wrenched her hand away from the doctor and squeezed her eyes shut, contorting her face up in sudden pain.

"I beg your pardon," The doctor stated with a look of shock in her eyes as she momentarily stopped cleaning Bonnie's wounds.

"Sorry…but it hurt," Bonnie pouted back with a guilty expression on her face as she smiled weakly and let the doctor continue.

"It's supposed to hurt, that means that it's cleaning your wounds out keeping them safe from any infections," The doctor replied back with a soft smile on her lips as she finished up dabbing at the wound, inwardly laughing at the expression on Bonnie's face as she cringed each time the cotton ball touched her cut, biting her bottom lip to keep from making any more snide remarks.

"Then why hasn't some science nerd come up with a way so that it doesn't hurt," Bonnie groaned back with a tired and worried tone to her voice as she looked closely at her now patched up cut.

"Because that'd be to easy…but then how would you know if it worked," Jessica announced with an oddly chipper grin on her face as she walked around the corner and waved to Bonnie. She had no sooner waved than the smile dropped from her lips and she rushed to Bonnie's bedside. Had Bonnie not been so tired and worried about Ron she probably would have noticed that Jessica was dressed like the other nurses.

"Jess…what are you doing here," Bonnie asked with a surprised, but also somewhat relieved, tone to her voice as Jessica laid a hand on her shoulder and then gave her a quick hug.

"I work here…but only part time, part of my classes…you gotta have some real world experience and all," Jessica answered softly with a happy and content smile on her lips before she gave Bonnie the once over, taking everything in.

"Oh I see you two know each other, are you old friends," The doctor asked with a slightly cheesy smirk on her face as she finished writing up Bonnie's chart.

"Uh…something like that," Jessica said back with a deep blush to her cheeks as Bonnie hid her hand behind Jessica's back until she could give the blonde's butt a hard squeeze just as the doctor turned to look up at her.

"Are you sure you're okay," The doctor asked with a concerned and awkward tone to her voice as she looked back at them as Jessica was blushing furiously, giving Bonnie a glare that could peel paint, while Bonnie was busy trying not to laugh.

"Couldn't be better," Jessica forced herself to say back in reply as she waved furiously at the doctor as she walked away. Though neither Jessica nor Bonnie watched her leave the doctor did turn back ever so briefly as she got to the doorway several feet away. She looked back just long enough to see Jessica lean in and place a quick kiss on Bonnie's lips before the two went off to find Ron, each with an arm around the other and Jessica had her hand slid into Bonnie's back pocket.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

She had met them the first day that she had arrived. The couple were off on their honeymoon, both so full of life and love. It sickened her at first just looking at them. Unintentionally she had ended up bumping into them again and again each time having to refrain from strangling them both. Over the short amount of time that they were there together though her thoughts began to shift to other ideas of what to do with them. She put those thoughts into action the day before she was supposed to leave. She accompanied the young couple to dinner and then back to their place. She would leave her paradise the next morning, but not before kissing goodbye the blond man and his redheaded bride.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You ready to talk yet," Monique asked with a curious tone to her voice as she walked up the steps to Kim's loft bedroom and stopped at the top step. Much of it had remained unchanged since high school. Of course things like her computer and clothes were gone but most of her other knickknacks were still there.

"Nnh…go away Monique," Kim mumbled back in sharp reply from underneath her sheets as the moment that she had found out that Monique was downstairs she had pulled the covers on her bed up and over her head, not wanting to talk to her old friend.

"Sorry Kim, can't do that until you talk to me," Monique said back with a clear and calm tone to her voice as she walked to the foot of Kim's bed before she leaned down and began to pull her socks off.

"I don't want to talk to you, you're just going to tell me what I don't want to hear," Kim grumbled back softly with a hesitant and nervous tone to her voice before she slid her head in between two pillows.

"I guess I can't get anything by you Kim, but then again your parents did take your brothers out to eat so that we could have the place to ourselves," Monique replied as she straightened back up after flinging her socks off. While waiting for Kim's response her hands drifted down to her jeans and she first unbuttoned them and then unzipped them and slid them off, stepping out of the them as Kim finally answered.

"You're lying, my mom would never agree to something like that after I," Kim started to say back almost with a scared tone to her voice as she lay there unsure of what to do next.

"Told her all about Zita and Rosa huh, well sorry to burst your bubble Kim, but you've got it all wrong," Monique replied with an almost amused smirk on her lips before she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and then proceeded to pull it off over her head, leaving her standing at the side of Kim's bed in just her bra and panties.

"Oh yeah…how so," Kim snapped back with a slightly annoyed grimace before she felt Monique's weight on the bed.

"If you'd taken the time to actually think about it Rosa was conceived before you and Ron got together," Monique quipped back quickly with a soft sigh before she grabbed the edge of the covers and lifted them up, revealing an underwear clad Kim, sans makeup.

"Monique…what are you doing, I told you," Kim started to exclaim with a confused and nervous look in her eyes and tone to her voice before Monique slid in under the covers and laid a finger on her lips.

"You told me to leave you alone and go home, if I wasn't your friend that's exactly what I'd do, you see while you were dating Eric Zita and I dragged Ron to the spring fling party, you should have seen him Kim…it was horrible, Ron was so broken up about you and Eric…after a few hours I went looking for him, but I guess Zita found him first, the last time I saw her that night she looked pretty heartbroken about something," Monique said very directly as she looked straight into Kim's eyes the entire time before she slowly pulled her finger back.

"So what does this have to do with," Kim started to whisper softly with a reserved curious look in her eyes as she slowly reached out and her right hand came to rest on Monique's side just above her hip.

"Ron found her and consoled her, one thing lead to another and bam…Rosa," Monique slowly said with a very clear and deliberate tone to her voice as she began to explain the situation to Kim.

"But then why didn't Ron," Kim began to mumble back softly as Monique inched closer to her before Monique leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Simple Kim, because Ron never knew until Zita showed up on our doorstep with Rosa," Monique softly whispered back in reply as she pulled herself up against Kim, so that their noses were touching.

"So then he," Kim mumbled out with a guilty look in her eyes as she began to tear up at the thought of how she had possibly screwed up tremendously.

"He didn't lie to you, he didn't cheat on you, and he never knew about Rosa," Monique said softly straight to Kim, punctuating each statement with a chaste kiss on Kim's lips, though as the kisses went on they began to become more and more passionate.

"So then I screwed everything up and…oh God, he must hate me," Kim stated softly with a distant look in her eyes as things started to fall into place in her mind before she closed her eyes, scrunched up her face, and groaned in frustration.

"Now see that's where you're wrong, he doesn't hate you…I don't think that he ever could hate you, he's miserable without you," Monique said softly with a honest look in her eyes as her hands snaked around Kim's body and unhooked her bra, meeting no resistance as she slid it off.

"But what about Bonnie to, I don't know if I could face him knowing that," Kim started to ask with a curious and worried look on her face as she returned the favor back to Monique.

"Please girl, when Bonnie sees that you've come back she'll cave like a house of cards, she never could say no to you…well at least not lately," Monique stopped what she was doing for a few seconds to pull back and look Kim straight in the face with a determined and honest look in her eyes before Kim giggled and then spoke up.

"Good for me then huh," Kim joked back with an amused smirk on her face as her hands glided down Monique's body until she got to the other woman's panties.

"I'll say," Monique snickered back with an overly zealous grin on her lips as she put her hands over Kim's and then slid her panties off before moving in for another kiss.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Not quite what I expected," Ron pouted out softly as he looked Jessica up and down, fully taking in how she was dressed.

"Well not every nurse is dressed like the stereotype Ron…though if you want I think that I still have my old nurse outfit from the club, if the doc's clear you maybe I'll try it on when we get home," Jessica purred back softly, almost in a whisper, as she sat down on the bed next to Ron and leaned in close to his ear, while slowly moving her hand up his leg before he winced in pain and she instantly pulled it off.

"Can I take a rain check on that Jess, the Ronster's a little sore right now," Ron meagerly said back with a guilty look in his eyes as he could see that Jessica was scared that she had hurt him.

"He'll be fine Jess, that battle just took a lot out of him," Bonnie said slowly with an angry at herself scowl as she lightly ran a hand through the back of Jessica's hair.

"And then some, I feel like a herd of elephants just," Ron said back with a grimace as he held one arm around his midsection and slid the other around Jessica's shoulders, though in truth it was more for stability than trying to console her, before he stopped speaking and winced again. Bonnie was instantly crouched down in front of him with a great fear in her eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay, may…maybe a doctor should," Bonnie quickly shot out with a panicked look of fear as she looked truly afraid that Ron had been hurt badly and that it was all her fault. She was halfway into standing up to rush out for a doctor when Ron laid a hand on her arm and gently rubbed the inside of her elbow with his thumb to get her attention.

"No…it's okay Bon-Bon…really, what I need most right now is for the doctor's to give me the all clear so that I can go home and get some rest," Ron said softly with a hopefully soothing look in his eyes and tone to his voice as he looked her straight in the eyes while speaking, making sure that she didn't misunderstand him.

"Don't worry about that, I'll make sure that no one bothers you, even if I have to stand guard outside your," Bonnie replied with a serious look in her eyes as she started to crouch back down in front of him.

"Easy Bonnie, I'm not going anywhere, this isn't your fault, I still love you," Ron stated with a very clear and firm look of certainty in his eyes as he pulled Bonnie close and then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, mostly because his head was beginning to swim a bit and his aim was off, as he had been aiming for her lips. However that small act seemed to do the job and the look of panic in her eyes drifted away soon after.

"Doctor Zhivago should be here before long, he's never late," Jessica said with a curious tone to her voice as she glanced down at her watch and then up at the clock on the wall.

"Well I hope he gets here pretty soon…any word from Monique," Ron grumbled out impatiently as he stared up at the second hand on the clock before mumbling the rest softly to Jessica in the hope that Bonnie wouldn't hear.

"Not yet," Jessica softly whispered back under her breath before she saw that Bonnie was looking at her funny. She tried to smile away the question in the brunette's look as she laid a hand on Bonnie's hip and hoped to distract her. Unfortunately for her it didn't work.

"What are you two talking about, what about Monique," Bonnie demanded with an impatient and slowly building look of anger in her eyes before Ron surprised both by sliding off of the table and standing up in front of Bonnie.

"Easy Bonnie, Monique was just going to talk to Kim, try to get her to see that Rosa was conceived while she and Eric were dating, I don't even remember sleeping with Zita," Ron replied softly as he hoped that Bonnie would remain calm and not blow her top, something that she was prone to doing at times like this.

"Convenient," Bonnie snapped back softly as she tried not to glare at Ron and instead looked out of the window.

"Oh God…don't start this again, I thought that we were over this," Jessica groaned out softly as she dropped her head into her hands, after rolling her eyes, and hoping and praying that her ears had deceived her.

"We are…but I'm just saying that it all works out pretty nicely doesn't it, for him I mean," Bonnie forced herself to calm down before speaking as she stared down at the back of her hand rather than look at either Ron or Jessica.

"Sometimes the truth is like that, if I had known anything about Rosa I would have told you and KP ages ago," Ron added back with a sincere tone to his voice and slightly scared look on his face as he saw Bonnie tense up.

"I know…it's just that she…I wasn't, and now," Bonnie weakly mumbled out after her shoulders slumped and she slowly lifted her gaze up to meet Ron's, but through her hair that had fallen forward over her face.

"You weren't what, what can't you do now," Ron wondered aloud with a curious look in his eyes and confused tone to his voice as he reached up and laid a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. For a split second he thought that she was going to pull away, but instead a couple of tears slipped out and she dropped her head to his chest, momentarily forgetting his injuries.

"She wasn't the one that had your first child," Jessica whispered softly with an empathic look towards Bonnie before she seemed to suddenly grow quiet and stare at the laces on her shoes with an embarrassed look in her eyes.

"Bonnie…look at me, it doesn't matter to me who has my first child…or my last, I'll love them all just the same, and all of their mothers likewise, you're all special to me, I don't want to ever be without you…any of you," Ron softly whispered back straight to Bonnie as he placed his hand underneath her chin and lifted her head up until he could see her eyes. Her only initial response was a sniffle and a couple more tears before he pulled her into a kiss. Though neither noticed at first Jessica wiped away a tear, rose from her seat, and walked over to them before pulling them both into a warm hug. That was exactly how Zita and Rosa would find them several minutes later. For the rest of the day until Ron was released Rosa never left his lap, demanding to know what everything was and why Ron looked so funny. Much to Ron's delight and relief he caught Bonnie and Zita watching him a couple of times with Bonnie's left arm wrapped around Zita's waist.

END OF CHAPTER 29

Author's Note: This chapter starts out with Monique sitting patiently and quietly in the Possible family's living room while Mrs. Possible is trying to get the twins and Mr. Possible ready to go out to eat. They've stuck by Kim pretty closely the last several days and Mr. Possible is wary about leaving Kim alone with Monique, though not for why he thinks. Mrs. Possible has a feeling that there's something going on between Kim and Monique like there's something going on between Kim and Bonnie, as Kim's mom seems to get that kind of thing years before Mr. Possible does. Anyway Monique is quiet and polite and just says that she's there to help Kim. She doesn't go up to see Kim until after they leave.

The next part of the chapter starts out with Bonnie in the hospital after the mission getting stitched up. As her injuries weren't as severe she doesn't need to be admitted. The doctor is cleaning her wounds and the two talk a little bit as the doctor is trying to calm Bonnie down as she's very worried about Ron. Bonnie cursing is in character for her in this case to me because it's not something that she did intentionally or for her own benefit, it's like with putting hydrogen peroxide on cuts to clean the dirt out of them. When her injuries are all cleaned up and bandaged Jessica shows up and surprises Bonnie, as Jessica is hoping to become a nurse one day. Bonnie is surprised to see her there but Jessica explains that it's part of her schooling to help out at the hospital. The doctor seems to pick up that the two know each other, though she doesn't have a clue as to their real connection until she starts to leave and catches them kissing before she goes around the corner. At the end the two go off to go and check on Ron.

Next comes a little bit about Shego, she meets a couple of newlyweds at her vacation spot and against her better judgment gets to know them a little. She pals around with them, odd for her I know but Shego can be quite nice when she wants to be. Anyway after a few days she goes out for drinks with them and one thing leads to another before the three go back to the newlyweds room and…well you get the idea. The guy has blond hair and the woman is a redhead. Shego's way of releasing all of that pent up sexual frustration, as I doubt she's gotten to friendly with any of Drakken's goons or any of the other supervillians on the show. She seems to me to be the type that'd have a lot of one-night stands so that she doesn't have to get attached to any of them.

After that comes Monique at Kim's house and she goes up to Kim's room, sees Kim under the covers in her underwear and takes off her own clothes until she's in her underwear to. She climbs into bed with Kim and the two talk about a lot of things, with not the least of which being Ron and Zita and Rosa. Monique tries to get Kim to realize that Ron didn't lie to her or anything of the sort, giving her a little more background information about the night of spring fling and how her dating Eric had hurt him greatly. Kim seems to want to believe but is scared to, but slowly but surely Monique seems to be convincing her until at the end Kim is ready, or at least in theory she is, to go back to the house and talk to Ron. The sex at the end is just for the heck of it, and one of the reasons that Mrs. Possible intentionally got Mr. Possible and the twins out of the house. She didn't know for certain that Kim and Monique would have sex but she'd rather not have anyone accidentally walk in on them or have to turn up the volume on the television to drown them out.

Finally comes Bonnie and Jessica as the two get to Ron and they talk about everything as Bonnie seems to be doubting that Ron will truly be okay and blames herself for his injuries. In trying to set her straight the business with Zita and Rosa is brought up and Bonnie has to fight to keep from blowing her top again. She's forgiven Ron but it's still a sore subject. Finally Ron, with Jessica's help and slightly odd behavior, seems to get to the bottom of her reasoning. She likes to be first and be the closest to Ron over everyone with the exception of Kim. She wanted to have Ron's first child after their talks in earlier chapters about it and feels a bit out of place with Rosa around. Ron sets her straight by saying that he'd love their children every bit as much as he loves Rosa. And that he'd never stop loving her any less than he does at that moment just because she didn't have his first child. Bonnie calms down at this and cuddles up with Ron for a bit before Jessica walks over and the three have a group hug when Zita and Rosa come. Like many children her age Rosa is curious and keeps asking Ron and Zita a whole bunch of questions about all of the various instruments and other things in the room, leaving Ron to try and answer in a way that she'll understand. The bit with Bonnie and Zita doesn't mean that they're best buds but it's a start. The bit with Doctor Zhivago was thrown in there for fun, while I haven't read the story I've always kind of liked the name and though to use it here.

In closing thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the other chapters. I still smile every time I see the number of reviews and hits that this story has, I'm still surprised about it after how I started this story hoping that people wouldn't laugh me off of the site after reading the first bit. So thanks to everyone for not doing that. Anyway as always my forums are open for talk, the next couple of chapters should hopefully be up by Monday night, or Tuesday at the latest. More fun to come along with if Ron calls Penny and how Liz and Crystal show up. And should I bring Joss back as she'd probably be pretty close to having her baby right about now, not to mention that the ladies need to find jobs of their own so they don't just lounge around the house all day, though several of them already have jobs, they are just off work during the parts of the chapter that they're in. In case anyone is wondering if I don't specifically write about any two or three characters in a chapter they could be off in someone's room having sex or doing other things. Basically I just write about the important bits of sex. So again thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing and I hope that you all continue to enjoy reading and reviewing this story as much as I enjoy writing it.-I'll go now………………….


	31. Fear And Surprises

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 30-FEAR AND SURPRISES**

Ron had been mobbed by everyone the moment that he had stepped foot back into the house. All of his ladies had offered to help him take a shower, as Rosa had pointed out on the ride home that his was stinky. In the end he took Bonnie and Yori into the bathroom with him, as he knew from trying to scratch an itch on his back that doing it all by himself was out of the question. Both were happy to oblige though with Bonnie coming up with a surprising idea for him to take his mind off of the pain as she scrubbed his back. Yori turned around and bent over, holding the rail on the side tightly before Ron moved in. After the shower Ron settled down on the couch with Bonnie sitting firmly on his right side and Yori and Tara cuddled up together on his left. Marcella had helped Monique start a fire and get it going well.

"Are you sure that you shouldn't be resting in your room instead of out here," Zita asked softly with a worried furrowing of her brows as she sat on the floor near the fire with Rosa sitting in her lap tightly clutching a teddy bear that Bonnie had picked out for her from the hospital's gift shop.

"Don't worry about it Z, the doc said that nothing's broken, as long as I don't strain myself I'll be good as new in a few weeks," Ron tiredly replied with a content smirk on his lips as he shook his head before Bonnie leaned up against him a little more and laid her head on his shoulder, being careful to not cause him more pain.

"Just try not to do that again, Tara almost passed out when she got the call, I didn't think that it was possible for her to get any more white," Monique joked with an impish sparkle in her eyes as she looked straight over at the blonde, who gave a lighthearted pout back before she wrapped her arms more tightly around Yori's waist.

"I'll try not to, but I'm not so sure that I should go to your New Years Eve party Nique, it just wouldn't feel right without," Ron started to say back with a worn out tone to his voice before Monique held up a hand and stopped him.

"Oh no you don't Ron, you're going to that party whether you like it or not, we're all going to that party and having a great time, I didn't spend last months tips for nothing buying something special for you to just blow it off…besides, a certain redhead might drop by," Monique declared proudly at first as she fixed Ron in her sights and stared him down while explaining that he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Okay Monique…I give, wait…what did you say," Ron started to say back with a defeated grin on his lips before his mind figured out just what Monique had actually said to him.

"I can't make any promises but…I think that I got through to Kim, she seemed to understand everything with Zita," Monique replied softly as she sat down beside Zita and played a bit of tug of war with Rosa over the teddy bear.

"We can only hope," Bonnie added with a very sincere tone of worry to her voice and heartsick look in her eyes at not seeing Kim at all for several days.

"It'll be okay Bon-Bon, the party's only a couple of days or so away, we'll all start the new year together," Ron whispered softly down to Bonnie as he painfully slid an arm around her waist and gave her a comforting one armed hug.

"Let's hope so," Bonnie whispered back softly after yawning deeply before she laid her head back down on Ron's shoulder and was soon asleep.

"We should get a cup of warm water and," Tara started to softly whisper to Ron with a naughty grin on her face before Bonnie spoke back up, surprising everyone.

"Try it and you die blondie," Bonnie stated very plainly with a totally serious tone to her voice, while she kept her eyes closed and only moved her mouth, before she fell back to sleep.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

New Year's Eve-Morning

"Figured out what you're going to wear yet," Hope asked with a bored tone to her voice as she flopped back onto Tara's bed, having stripped down to her underwear to try on different dresses that she had crammed into Tara and Yori's closet.

"I think I'll wear the blue one," Tara replied softly with a very deep in thought pout on her lips as she mentally went through her entire wardrobe trying to come up with something to wear. Like Hope she was standing at her closet door in only her underwear.

"Good, it looks awesome on you…it really brings out your eyes, which are almost your best feature," Hope started to say back with a relieved sigh before she pushed herself up onto her forearms, keeping them underneath her body, as she cocked her head to one side and began to stare straight at Tara's butt with a sly grin slicing across her lips.

"Thanks Hope I…huh, oh hey…come on now, look somewhere else," Tara began to say back with a genuinely appreciative smile on her face before she caught Hope staring at her but out of the corner of her eye and blushed a very deep red as she turned her butt away from Hope.

"Hey…I can't help it, Ron said that he'd only be outside with Zita and Rosa for an hour or so, it's been almost three," Hope groaned back softly in reply as she flopped back down onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Hope, he's teaching his daughter how to make snow angels and snowmen, this is big you know, real father daughter type stuff, Rosa will cherish these memories for the rest of her life," Tara groaned back softly at first with a slightly upset frown creasing her lips before she assumed an almost pleasantly nostalgic smile towards the end.

"I know, it's just that I wanted to spend some time with him today and if he doesn't come in pretty soon then it won't be to long before we'll all have to get ready for Monique's party," Hope softly bemoaned her situation as she absentmindedly ran her fingers down her stomach, over her bellybutton, and traced the top edge of her panties.

"All the more reason for us to pick out what we're going to wear now rather than later," Tara replied slightly unhappily as she was growing more and more impatient and not being able to find something suitable to wear. While she was mostly trying to find something that would catch Ron's eye and make him pay her more attention that night she was secretly hoping that Kim would indeed show up and thus the conundrum. She felt that she had to find a dress that would impress both Ron and Kim. As she searched through her closet she began to worry that she didn't own a dress that could work.

"Yeah okay, but no matter which outfit I choose I'll probably change it at the last second, I have a bad habit of doing that," Hope pouted out softly as she sat up, propped herself up by setting her hands on either side of her as she turned her head and stared sadly out of the window, her lower lip slipping out only adding to her pouting appearance.

"Tell me about it, it nearly took five of us to keep you from throwing a fit an hour before prom because your dress didn't fit right," Marcella joked out with an amused smirk on her lips as she leaned her head into the room while standing in the doorway, her smile aimed straight at Hope, who clenched her jaw tightly but otherwise said nothing.

"At least she could make a decision, I don't know if," Tara moaned out softly with a scared look in her eyes as she turned her gaze away from Marcella and back to her closet.

"Just relax Tara, Ron's not going to overlook you tonight, besides if a certain cop shows up like she said that she would you'll get all the attention that you could ever want," Marcella snickered back softly as the edges of her lips curled up into a sly grin as she stared straight at Tara. To her delight Tara tensed up a bit, but rather than groan in frustration or anxiety she seemed to be daydreaming with an odd smirk on her lips.

"Oh yeah I forgot about Penny, see Tara, as long as she shows up tonight you'll have fun, and if all else fails you can always come dance with me, I know I'm no substitute for Kim or Ron but," Hope added back with at first with a dirty grin on her face as she snickered at Tara before she then oddly grew suddenly nervous and apprehensive, dropping her gaze from the blonde that was staring sadly into her closet.

"Would you stop that already, ever since high school you've been comparing yourself to Kim and Bonnie, Ron didn't push you away so why are you still," Marcella snapped out with a slightly angry scowl on her face as she let out an unhappy sigh and stepped into the room.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just afraid that one of these days they'll wake up and realize that I'm just a little," Hope whispered softly with a scared silly look in her eyes as she looked up at Marcella through some hair that had fallen down in front of her face before tears formed and one slid down her cheek.

"You're a little crazy if you keep thinking like that, you're here to stay Hope, so suck it up and find something to wear already," Bonnie stated with a very certain tone to her words as she walked confidently into the room and stood directly in front of Hope with her hands on her hips.

"But," Hope began to stutter back with an unsure look on her face before Bonnie moved faster and yanked her up to her feet.

"But nothing, what you should be thinking about right now if finding something that shows off that tight little hot ass of yours…preferably something red," Bonnie growled back sharply at first, with an evil glare sent Hope's way, before she switched gears and couldn't help but grin seductively at Hope as she pushed her towards the closet, allowing her gaze to slide down the younger woman's body until it fell to what she thought was Hope's strongest asset.

"Really…I was thinking maybe something white," Hope softly said to herself, just loud enough though for Bonnie to hear, as she grinned at the knowledge that Bonnie was staring before she made it a point to bend over and search the bottom of the closet for her shoes first.

"Do not even go there girlfriend, I've already got my outfit picked out, Ron won't be able to take his eyes off of me tonight," Monique announced with a triumphant and excited tone to her voice as she walked into the room, with Boris' leash slung over her shoulder and sweat glistening on her forehead and collar.

"But," Hope started to say back in her defense with an impatient pout as she stood back up before Bonnie interrupted.

"See, what'd I tell you…how about this one," Bonnie shot out with a boastful grin on her face as she gave Hope a quick pat on the backside before she reached into the closet and pulled out a very flattering red dress.

"Oh yeah…definitely that one," Marcella agreed with a supportive smile spread across her lips as she flashed Hope two thumbs up.

"Good…now where'd Yori get off to," Bonnie chimed in with a proud grin as she handed the dress to Hope before she turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

New Years Eve-Night

"Ya know Ron, you could at least try and have fun tonight," Zita said softly with a concerned look in her eyes as she turned to look over at Ron. Both were standing up at the bar scanning the crowd, both looking for a certain redhead. Rosa was asleep in the office, with both Ron and Zita promising her that they'd wake her up at midnight.

"I know Z, but it just won't be right unless she," Ron grumbled back impatiently as he stopped scanning the crowd long enough to turn around and get Monique's attention behind the bar. True to her word she had indeed worn a white dress, one that fit her perfectly, making her look very regal and confidant at the same time.

"Easy Ron, I have a good feeling about tonight, she'll be here," Monique replied with a relax expression on her face as she walked over to Ron and leaned forward against the bar, laying her left hand over Ron's right hand that was spread out flat on top of the bar.

"And if she doesn't show up, what then chica," Zita pointed out with a curious smirk playing on her lips as she turned back around to face the bar after speaking, raising her eyebrows slightly to further emphasize her question.

"Well then I'll drive over to her house, throw her skinny white booty over my shoulder and bring her back her okay," Monique shot back with such a tone to her voice that Ron began to think that she knew something, as it seemed that she hadn't thought of a backup plan for the night in case anything went wrong.

"Sounds good to me, what about you Ron…Ron," Zita replied softly with a content tone to her voice as she leaned on the bar a bit more and turned to Ron. He would have replied instantly but instead found himself oddly fascinated by the rise and fall of Zita's breasts. The beautiful latina had chosen a dress that was only being held up by her. The color of the clear blue sky and wrapped tightly around her body it betrayed that having Rosa had done nothing to affect her figure.

"Earth to Ron," Monique said with a less than thrilled look on her face as she leaned over and waved her left hand in front of Ron's face.

"Huh…oh uh what were you saying," Ron stammered out with a flustered smile on his lips as he tore his gaze away from Zita and turned it instead to Monique.

"Quit staring at her breasts and answer already," Monique snapped, more in a poking fun manner than actually angry manner, as she leaned away from the bar and glanced over at Zita out of the corner of her eye.

"Okay…yeah that sounds good Monique, but let's just hope that it doesn't come to that," Ron joked back with an amused grin and a serious look in his eyes before Zita pushed off of the bar and walked over to stand directly in front of him.

"Come on Ron," Zita said softly with a dirty look in her eyes as she took hold of Ron's hands and then winked at Monique.

"Z what are you," Ron began to ask with a curious and confused look before she leaned up onto her tiptoes and kissed him softly.

"If you wanna stare you might as well get a closer look," Zita purred out softly into Ron's ear before she dragged him off into the back.

"Good luck Ron…you're gonna need it," Monique whispered softly to herself with an oddly giddy smirk on her lips before a customer walked up and ordered a drink.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

New Years Eve-Later That Night

"It's okay Tara, I don't think that she's here," Hope said back as she stood up on her knees on top of her chair and looked out over the crowd.

"Oh good," Tara mumbled out softly with a sigh of relief as she sank back down into her chair and smiled.

"You're not scared of her are you," Marcella asked with a surprised and oddly confused tone to her voice as she wasn't quite sure what Tara was feeling.

"Of who," Jessica asked softly as she pulled up a chair next to Tara's and sat down, ignoring the leers of several of the male and a few of the female dancers behind her due to her low cut revealing dress.

"Penny, Ron called her back and before he knew it she was invited, Tara," Hope explained with a subtle snicker as she leaned over towards Tara and laughed.

"I'm not scared of her…it's just that I…I don't," Tara cried with a defensive but embarrassed look as she slumped a bit in her chair and dropped her chin down to her chest.

"Aren't sure how you feel about her, please Tara she obviously has feelings for you…hell we all do, the only question is do you like her," Hope added with a much softer and less threatening tone to her voice as she leaned over again, but this time began to make comforting circles on Tara's back with her hand.

"I…uh, I don't know, kinda," Tara stuttered out with a nervous and unsure look in her eyes before she turned to Hope for help.

"Well then if she shows up walk up to her and see either way, what's the worst that could happen, she turns you down and the rest of us are here for you," Jessica offered up with an optimistic and hopeful smile on her face as she played around with some of the decorations on the table, still not paying any of the continued stares any heed.

"I don't know if I can," Tara began to say softly with a nervous look in her eyes before a lone figure stepped out of the crowd near the bar.

"It appears that your time is up Tara-san," Yori said softly with an interested glint in her eyes as she tapped Tara on the shoulder and pointed over to the bar. True to her word Penny had indeed shown up, wearing a simple black ball dress.

"Oh God," Tara exclaimed with a very flustered tone to her voice before she almost began to hyperventilate.

"Come on baby, here I'll even help you," Hope whispered softly and supportively into Tara's ear before she helped her up to her feet and then the two walked over to the bar.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

New Years Eve-Just Before Midnight\

"She's not coming Z," Ron groaned out with a dejected look to him as he and Zita walked out of the back and around the bar as Zita finished pulling her dress back up into place.

"Then it's her loss Ron, look if she's not going to come then maybe you should go find Bonnie, if you can't kiss Kim at midnight then you should at least kiss Bonnie, well Bonnie first," Zita replied with a consoling tone to her voice as she patted Ron on the back before Monique got up on stage and started the countdown.

"You're right…just don't go anywhere, I'll be right back," Ron sighed out softly with a slight nodding of his head before he started to walk off to find Bonnie, not noticing that the countdown had gotten very low. He was just about to completely ignore everyone else in the room on his mission to find Bonnie when he someone spoke up from behind him.

"One…zero, happy new year Ron," A pleasantly familiar voice said from behind him causing Ron to turn around.

"KP I," Ron started to say with a totally stunned look before she shut him up with a kiss that last long enough so that when they finally pulled apart both were breathless.

"Well I'll be damned…Happy New Year guys," Bonnie stated with a pleased grin on her lips before threw her arms around both Ron and Kim and then proceeded to kiss them both.

END OF CHAPTER 30

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with when Ron and Bonnie get back to the house after the mission and all of the ladies sit around and talk with him while he and Bonnie sit on the couch with Yori and Tara. They talk very little about the mission but more about Kim and the party that Monique is going to throw. The ladies are all concerned about Ron, thinking that he should be asleep in his bed instead of talking to them all out in the living room. They're all happy that Bonnie and Ron have buried the hatchet and the teddy bear for Rosa from Bonnie is a first step for them. At the end of the little bit the joke about the hot water is thrown in there for fun, with Bonnie starting to fall asleep when she hears Tara's idea. To me she reacts in classic Bonnie faction.

The second part starts with Tara and Hope trying on dresses for the party, Hope is bored and antsy about wanting Ron back inside to spend some time together while Tara is more concerned about finding the right dress. Ron and Zita are outside playing with Rosa teaching her how to make snow angels and snowmen, basic winter stuff. Marcella comes in and furthers the talk about the party and about Ron while Hope can't help but check Tara out. Monique comes in after walking and playing with Boris and gives her two cents to the group as with her selection of the color of her dress and that Tara can't have the same color. Bonnie comes in a little bit later and acts like a drill sergeant, whipping them all into shape and getting them moving, settling the dress puzzler and showing that she has some dirty thoughts about Hope, all before she goes off in search of Yori. Marcella brings Penny up and Tara seems to be a bit nervous about it all.

Next comes Ron and Zita talking at the club at the beginning of the party while Monique mans the bar behind them. Ron is worried that Kim won't show up and Zita and Monique try to cheer him up as best they can. Rosa is asleep on the couch in Monique's office, which is separate from Monique's old small cramped apartment. Monique tries to reassure Ron that Kim will show up and Ron wants to believe her but he gets sidetracked by watching Zita's breasts as her dress is tight and a tad revealing. After a bit of a wakeup call from Monique about staring Zita switches gears and pulls Ron off into the back where Monique used to have her apartment, which still has a bed. The two don't fully have sex but Zita pulls down the top part of her dress and hikes up the bottom of it and they have some fun.

While they're doing that and later on the other ladies come to sit around a table near the side. Hope is trying to get Tara to relax, who is meanwhile concerned about the possibility that Penny might show up, as Ron did call her back but no real decision was made. Jessica comes and sits down along with Bonnie as some of the men and women stare at Jessica mainly due to her dress and how little it covers. She ignores them and the ladies all try to cheer Tara up and get her to figure out how she feels about Penny, either way. They seem to be getting through to her when Penny does indeed show up. Tara starts to freak before Hope takes her hand and helps her walk over to see Penny.

The final part comes with Ron and Zita coming back out of the back and Zita fixing her dress. Ron is scared that Kim isn't going to show up and Zita tells him that if she doesn't then he should probably kiss Bonnie at midnight. Ron agrees and starts to go off and find Bonnie just as Monique then gets up on the stage and counts down to zero. Just before she gets to zero Kim interrupts, turning Ron around before she wishes him a happy new year and then kisses him. When they break the kiss Bonnie rushes up, very glad to see Kim, and then kisses them both and gives them a big hug.

In closing thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others. I hope that I haven't gotten to far off with any of the characters. More ladies will be showing up later and Joss might pop up as well, though don't worry she won't become Ron's next girl, for several reasons. More fun and games to come, seeing how Kim readjusts to the group dynamic now that Zita and Rosa are there and other surprises. My comments in this part of the author's notes of last chapter were not meant to accuse anyone of laughing at me. I only meant that when I posted the very first chapter of this story I expected that there would be those who would, thankfully my fears were proven to be unjustified. So thanks again to everyone, my forums are always open, and I hope that you like this chapter and continue to read and review this story.


	32. New Year And Video Star

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 31-NEW YEAR AND VIDEO STAR**

"Guess she decided to show up," Marcella remarked with an amused tone to her voice as she nodded with her head back towards the bar where Ron was kissing Zita while Bonnie and Kim had slipped behind the bar and were making out.

"Good thing to, Ron was getting pretty desperate," Hope said back with a relieved tone to her voice as she let out the breath that she had been holding since she'd seen a glimpse of a redhead enter the room.

"So here's hoping that everything's going to get back to normal," Jessica announced with an optimistic smile on her lips before she threw an arm around Yori's shoulders and pulled the small woman into a kiss.

"Let's hope so because I have a job interview on Wednesday and I do not need all of this stress," Marcella mumbled out softly with a nervous and slightly skittish look on her face before Hope pulled her into a kiss before speaking.

"Cut the crap Marcella, you're just as happy as the rest of us that Kim's back," Hope snickered out sharply under her breath straight to Marcella before Tara and Penny stepped out of the crowd and up to the table, arm in arm.

"Well, I take it things went well," Jessica joked with an amused tone to her voice as she smiled and looked up at the pair, who couldn't help but blush.

"Heh, you could say that," Penny answered back softly with an almost giddy smile on her lips while Tara could only blush and stare at her feet.

"Do not be embarrassed Tara, was not the goal of tonight's event to have fun," Yori wondered aloud with a calm look in her eyes before she turned to the others at the table looking as if she felt that she had said the wrong thing.

"She's right, having fun was the object of tonight, and it's only going to get better once the rest of these people leave," Hope finally said softly with a content look before she got up from her seat, walked over to Tara, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as Tara lifted up her head.

"But what about Ron, did Kim come," Tara asked with a scared look in her eyes and tone to her voice as she grabbed a hold of Hope's arm and made her look her in the eye.

"Oh yeah, she and Bonnie are over behind the bar getting reacquainted right now," Marcella answered softly as she stood up and pointed over to the bar. Tara immediately turned around and got up on her tiptoes to see. After looking for several seconds she let out a sigh of both relief and joy before turning back around.

"Perhaps we should greet her as well," Yori thought up out loud as she rose from her chair and then pushed it back in.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, besides I doubt anyone's going to even notice," Jessica started to say with a nod of her head as she followed Yori's example before Penny spoke up.

"So wait, just how many of you are," Penny asked with a confused and curious look on her face and tone to her voice as she slid her hand back to the small of Tara's back before her questions were answered.

"Right now…well about seven, and now that Kim's back we're all here," Jessica answered with an excited smile on her lips before she walked around the table and started to head off towards the bar.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Well," Zita asked softly with a curious look in her eyes as Ron stepped out of the back and shut the door behind him.

"No good, I tried to wake her up but she started fussing so I just let her go back to sleep," Ron replied with a slightly guilty grin as he shrugged his shoulders in defeat and smiled at Zita.

"She's gonna be mad at you in the morning," Zita quipped back with a playful grin on her lips shook her head and laughed.

"But I just, but she," Ron stammered out in his defense as he looked from Bonnie and Kim to back to Zita, hoping that one of them would be able to explain to him what he had done wrong.

"It's probably for the best Ron," Bonnie said as she and Kim, arm in arm, walked out from behind the bar and stood beside them.

"Yeah, who knows maybe you'll get lucky and she won't even remember that she wanted you to wake her up at midnight," Kim added with a well hidden tone of mirth to her voice as she reached out and gave Ron's shoulder a light squeeze.

"Not likely, Rosa has a mind like a steel trap, you have to watch what you say in front of her, she has a knack for repeating what you say," Zita argued back softly with a grin as she leaned up against Ron and tried not to laugh.

"Which means no more swearing Bonnie," Kim chided her brunette lover with an amused tone to her voice before she leaned over and gave Bonnie a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey now, I don't do it that much, only when I get angry," Bonnie defended herself sharply as she balled up her free hand into a fist and lightly stomped her foot before Monique spoke up.

"Which is all the time," Monique interjected with an accusing look in her eyes as she threw her arms around Kim and gave her a big hug.

"Got that right," Marcella agreed with a laugh before she blew off the light glare that Bonnie sent her way.

"Happy new year Ron," Tara exclaimed with a very excited grin on her face before she threw her arms around Ron's neck and pulled him down into a powerful kiss.

"H…happy n…new," Ron started to stammer out softly with a startled and awkward smirk on his lips before Tara stepped aside and gave Zita a warm hug.

"Pace yourself baby, otherwise you won't make it," Hope informed him softly before she wriggled against him until he leaned down far enough that she could push up onto her tiptoes and kiss him, pressing herself as much up against him in the act as she possibly could before reluctantly letting go and stepping back.

"Got that right, just as long as you leave enough for me," Jessica said softly with a serious look in her eyes before she too kissed Ron and then turned around to rush over and hug Kim.

"Possible-san, it is good that you are," Yori started to say softly with a great amount of respect in her voice before Ron whipped an arm around her waist and pulled her back into a congratulatory kiss.

"This is crazy," Penny announced with an overwhelmed look as she awkwardly ran her hands through her hair all while looking around at Ron and all of the women that had just kissed him.

"Probably, but it works for us so," Kim started to say back with a light shrug of her shoulders before she suddenly grew lightheaded and she closed her eyes to try and get the room to stop spinning.

"Kim," Marcella asked with a concerned tone to her voice as she saw the slightly sickly look on Kim's face.

"Nnh…I'm okay, just got a little lightheaded there, see…all better now," Kim softly answered back as she swallowed hard, opened her eyes, and tried to smile away her problems. Though unfortunately for her few were buying it.

"Come on over here and sit down," Zita commanded with a very determined edge to her voice as she hurried over to the bar, wiped off the first stool that she came to, and then patted it loud enough for Kim and the others to hear it.

"I'll get you something to drink," Monique added with a nervous look in her eyes as she slid around behind the bar and grabbed an empty glass.

"But guys really I," Kim tried to argue with a skittish smile on her lips before Marcella and Hope guided her to the stool and made her sit down on it.

"No argument out of you missy, you sit down and relax," Hope stated with a very serious glare in her eyes as she slid onto the stool on the other side of Kim and reached for a bowl of pretzel sticks.

"Do you feel okay," Bonnie asked with a scared and concerned look in her eyes as she quickly hopped up onto the stool beside the one that Kim was on and gently brushed some hair off of Kim's face.

"I'm fine guys, it's hot in here and I was really nervous, I haven't been eating to well lately, I probably just need a meal and a good night's sleep," Kim replied with a slight wave of her hands as everyone crashing in around her was beginning to get on her nerves.

"Maybe…has this happened before," Jessica said with a skeptical look on her face and tone to her voice as she walked up to Kim and turned her stool to face her. Before Kim could get a word in edgewise Jessica placed her hand on Kim's forehead for a few seconds and then moved to her neck, where she checked her pulse.

"Well," Penny asked softly with a curious and nervous look of fear on her face as she felt more than a bit awkward butting in at that moment.

"She's a little warm and her pulse is a bit fast, but that could just be because of all of the excitement, and it is getting a bit sticky in here Nique, you sure that you can't turn the air on for a bit, or even the vents," Jessica explained back softly in her answer as she took a step back from Kim and then turned her head to look over the bar at Monique.

"In this weather, girl please, I do that and everyone will freeze, especially you," Monique shot back with a very serious and unhappy pursing of her lips as she filled the glass that she had found with some ice and then some water.

"Though it does give me a great idea for later," Hope snickered out softly to mostly herself with a devilish grin playing across her lips before she stepped up behind Bonnie and leaned in a bit, laying a hand on Bonnie's bare back for support.

"Maybe we should just take her home," Zita offered with a worried half smirk as she walked around behind the bar and then checked the clock that was hanging up on the wall.

"Yes…right, that's a good idea," Bonnie quickly announced as she laid one hand on Kim's knee while placing the other on her back as Monique set the glass of ice water down on the bar directly in front of Kim.

"But the party," Kim groaned back softly in reply with an unhappy pout as her shoulders slumped forward and she picked up the glass of ice water.

"Who cares about the party, you're far more important than any stupid party," Bonnie snapped back quickly, a little more forcefully than she originally intended to, before she smiled in apology and blushed with embarrassment.

"Just so you know, if we weren't talking about Kim here, I would come over this bar in two seconds and," Monique started to say with a very serious and determined look in her eyes as she lightly glared at Bonnie before Kim held a hand up.

"Really guys, I'm fine…if I can take it easy for a few minutes we can still have the party," Kim said with a slightly hesitant tone to her voice as it was clear that she didn't want them to cancel the party on her account.

"Are you sure Kim," Jessica asked pointedly with a very concerned look in her eyes as she laid a hand on Kim's wrist and looked her in the eye.

"I'm sure Jess," Kim softly answered back as the music softened in the background before Zita spoke up.

"Okay then, you guys have fun for me," Zita added with a tired yawn and a smile at Ron before she reached up and took off both of her earrings and then slid her shoes off.

"What, where are you going," Tara asked with a confused and surprised tone to her voice as she turned away from Kim to look over at Zita.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night, I have to get up early tomorrow and look for a job, besides, Rosa doesn't like to sleep alone in strangle places," Zita said back in reply with a small yawn before she walked up to Ron and then gave him a smile and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good night," Bonnie shot back with a calm edge to her voice as she waved after the retreating Zita.

"Night," Zita countered with a tired smile on her lips as she opened the door to the back room and started to step through.

"Give her a kiss for me…okay," Ron suddenly exclaimed at first with a nervous look of concern on his face as he nervously reached up and scratched the back of his head.

"Si," Zita replied softly with a small nod of her head and a smile on her lips before she pushed the door fully open and disappeared into the back.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Two Weeks Later

"So what did the doctor say," Bonnie asked softly with a very concerned look in her eyes as she met Kim at the door, but only because Kim had barred her from going along on the trip to the doctor. Though originally supposed to see the doctor the first chance that she got one thing had led to another and she had been busy until fourteen days had passed.

"I…I'd rather talk to Ron about this," Kim softly stammered back with an oddly unsure look in her eyes and tone to her voice as she pushed past Bonnie and then took off her scarf.

"Well he's in his room resting at the moment, Hope and Jessica are in there to," Bonnie replied with a slightly put off scowl as she didn't like Kim not telling her what was going on.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything after I talk to Ron, he should hear this first," Kim said back with an apologetic look in her eyes before she pulled Bonnie into a tight hug and then placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You'd better," Bonnie started to say back softly as Kim started to pull away before she pulled Kim back close and kissed her hard. When Bonnie finally broke the kiss Kim smiled weakly and then walked off down the hallway toward Ron's room. Sure enough Jessica and Hope were in his room, with Hope curled up naked and sound asleep at the foot of his bed while Jessica was checking his temperature while wearing a nurses outfit that looked like she had worn it while back in her stripper days. Rather than barge right in and yell at Hope and Jessica to get out Kim held back for a few seconds and watched. A small smile crept up onto her lips when she saw Jessica turn her hips around and slide off the side of the bed, easily noticing that she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Okay Ron you'd better be good and get some rest, I'm going to…Kim," Jessica started to purr seductively to Ron as she leaned back over the bed, giving him a good view of her cleavage, before she turned around and saw Kim standing there.

"Uh…hi KP, how long have you been standing there," Ron asked with a red face as Jessica looked mortified before she pulled the bottom of her nurse outfit down far enough and looked away from Kim.

"Long enough, hey Jess, mind giving us some time alone," Kim replied with an in control of the situation tone to her voice as she stepped into the room and smiled at Jessica.

"Sure Kim, uh what about Hope," Jessica quickly replied with a nervous smile on her lips before she turned back to Hope, who had just turned over onto her back, fully exposing herself.

"Let her sleep, this won't take long," Kim answered back as she unzipped her coat and laid it down on the floor next to one of Ron's. Snickering softly in Kim's general direction Jessica silently nodded her head and left the room.

"Okay KP, so what's so special that we had to be alone for you to say," Ron asked with a hesitant and slightly worried feeling in his stomach and tone to his voice as Rufus came out of his hiding place and scrambled up onto the nightstand near Ron's bed.

"Well you see…I guess there's no easy way to say this," Kim started to say with a suddenly very flustered air about her before she bit her bottom lip and looked away.

"Kim…what is it," Ron asked again, this time with a much more concerned tone to his voice as his fears were starting to creep back into his thoughts.

"Ron I'm…well it looks like I'm," Kim stammered out with an awkward and unsure look in her eyes before the Kimmunicator went off. Fighting back a growl of frustration she pulled the small device and held it up in front of her. "What's the sitch Wade," Kim asked with a forced look of calm as Wade's picture appeared on the screen.

"Shego and Drakken have been spotted in the Florida keys, we're not sure what they're doing there but Global Justice really wants to know, you and Bonnie leave in five, your transport's already on its way," Wade replied with a very serious look on his face as he looked straight into the screen at Kim before he reached for a fountain drink.

"Bonnie, but what about Ron," Kim asked with a confused look as her gaze left the Kimmunicator's screen and flashed over at Ron before returning to the small screen.

"He's on medical leave until the Global Justice doctors clear him to return to active duty…why, are you and Bonnie fighting again," Wade explained calmly as he leaned back in his chair a bit before he suddenly grew worried.

"No big, just had something to talk to him about," Kim joked back in reply as she shrugged her shoulders to suggest that what she wanted to talk to Ron about was nothing special. Like clockwork five minutes later she and Bonnie boarded a Global Justice jet and raced off to Florida. When they arrived they found evidence that Shego and Drakken had indeed been there but they must have just missed them. When they reported this to Global Justice they were told that their ride back home could make it until the morning, due to a sudden peak in villainy in Europe. Holding Bonnie back from cursing out the Global Justice agent that was explaining all of this to her Kim smiled back and said that they'd be waiting. Bonnie grumbled all of the way from the time that Kim shut off the Kimmunicator until sundown. They made a small fire and set up camp as best they could. After talking for a couple of hours they rolled their sleeping bags out and laid out underneath the stars. Being more than bored Bonnie got a wild hair and went for a swim, completely in the buff. Against her better judgment Kim followed. Neither noticed a small insect buzzing around their campsite for a short time before it landed on a nearby rock. They continued not to notice when after the swim they used the heat from the fire and from each other to dry off. Had they known that the small insect was a creation of Dr. Drakken's they probably wouldn't have been so intimate. Back at Drakken's secret lair there was only one pair of eyes watching the show. Dark green eyes watched everything as she sat down in front of the screen in her room and turned the lights off. She had made sure that only her monitor would get the feed from the insect camera. Stripping down to her underwear Shego settled into a comfortable chair and her eyes were soon glued to the screen. She let out a soft sigh as one hand slid down her stomach and then underneath her panties while the other hit the record button.

END OF CHAPTER 31

Author's Note: This chapter starts out with after Kim kissed Ron. The other ladies react to the fact that Kim showed up and some are happier about it than others. All of them wanted her to show up but some like Tara show it more. Tara walks up with Penny and asks about Kim before she gets the good news. After Ron kisses Kim and then Bonnie rushes up and kisses them both he does take turns kissing the other women, though some of them take the initiative and kiss him firs while saying how happy they are that Kim's back and that the group is back together. Penny is surprised by all of this and wonders what's going on. They answer her, much to her surprise, before Zita goes off into the back to keep Rosa company, basically sleep in the same bed so that when Rosa wakes up she won't be scared and not know where she is. Rosa wanted Ron and Zita to wake her up at midnight for the new year but she fell asleep like most kids her age would and when they tried to wake her up she got all fussy and didn't want to get up. Ron would have to face her wrath once she woke up, though since she's only a little girl he was fine, just as long as Kim doesn't teach her the puppy dog pout. Right before Zita leaves to be with Rosa Kim gets lightheaded again and the ladies and Ron get her over to a stool before they swarm around her all concerned. Monique runs back behind the bar and gets Kim some cold water to drink while one of the others pulls over a bowl of pretzels. Kim says that she's fine and gets them to back off before they hold the party.

A couple of weeks later Kim comes back from the doctor with news and Bonnie is first up to greet her and ask about the diagnosis. Kim dodges her question and explains that she only wants to talk to Ron at the moment. Bonnie unhappily obliges and Kim goes off to see Ron. She finds him in bed recuperating with Hope naked and asleep at the foot of the bed after probably having sex with Ron. Jessica is there as well all dressed up in the nurse outfit that she spoke of in an earlier chapter. She's doing what she's going to school for and making sure that he's okay. Kim comes in and gets alone with Ron before she starts to tell him what the doctor said. Wade interrupts her and tells her of a mission, one that Ron can't go on because the doctor's haven't cleared him yet. So Bonnie and Kim go on the mission to stop Shego and Drakken, but by the time that they get there Shego and Drakken are gone. Stuck there till the next morning they make the most of it with a bit of skinny-dipping before they have sex by the fire. Neither notices that they're being filmed the whole time and back at their lair Shego watches the whole thing, tapes it, and has some fun, liking what she sees, probably already thinking of ways to use the tape against Kim.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the other chapters. I hope that I haven't gone overboard or to far out of character with anyone. Joss could show up soon, Penny could stick around, Crystal and Liz could appear to. We'll find out what's really up with Kim, and someone else in the house. Maybe even the first of the weeklong trips. So thanks again and I hope that you continue to like this story.


	33. Big News

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 32-BIG NEWS**

The Next Day

"Well that was a colossal waste of time," Bonnie grumbled out impatiently as she stepped into her room and began to pull off her sweaty mission gear.

"Not really, I mean yeah Drakken and Shego weren't there…but at least we know that they were there, it wasn't some bogus tip," Kim replied with a slightly awkward tone to her voice as she watched Bonnie walk into her bathroom before she stopped at her full length mirror.

"Like that really matters right now Kim, we had to spend the entire night sleeping on the ground," Bonnie groaned back softly at first before she spat out the ending in a tone of voice that gave Kim little doubt that the beautiful brunette hated camping out.

"It was only one night Bonnie, and besides…I didn't hear you complaining," Kim shot back with an annoyed scowl on her lips before she softened her tone as she turned sideways in the mirror and pulled off her turtleneck.

"Only because you wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise princess, that high c you hit when I," Bonnie snickered back with a devilish grin as she momentarily leaned back into the bathroom's doorway as she bent over while sliding her pants down her legs and then kicking them off.

"Okay…I get it, I just meant that we had some fun and I didn't want you to go and spoil it by getting all huffy about it now," Kim said softly to Bonnie as she turned sideways and stared at her reflection for a bit before she stuck her stomach out as much as she could. When she felt odd at the sight she pulled it back and then began to rub her hands up and down her stomach slowly

"I am not getting huffy, if I was getting huffy then I would've kicked you out of my room rather than drag you in here," Bonnie answered with a curious look in her eyes as she walked back into her room, unhooking and then taking her bra off in the process, leaving her only wearing her panties and a pair of smelly socks.

"So then what's the sitch," Kim asked with a concerned tone to her voice as she quickly snatched her hands away from her stomach and busied them with unbuckling her belt, hoping that Bonnie hadn't noticed.

"Who said I had to have a reason to want to take a shower with you," Bonnie stated out sharply with a husky tone to her voice as she walked up behind Kim and wrapped her arms around Kim's waist before pulling her close. "Besides…maybe then I can get you to tell me what you were going to tell Ron before Wade called," Bonnie added softly to Kim in a harsh whisper into the redhead's ear as she pushed away Kim's hands and unbuckled Kim's belt herself.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, he should be the first one to hear the news…and I thought of something that I need while we were waiting for the pickup, I can't tell him without it," Kim reluctantly said back softly as she suddenly found it hard not to tear up.

"Well then…what are we standing around here for, come on," Bonnie announced with a very determined tone to her voice as she pushed Kim's pants down until she could get her hands underneath the fabric of Kim's panties. Before Kim could even try to come up with a passable answer Bonnie had ripped the offending piece of lingerie off of Kim's body and then almost dragged her into the bathroom.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Feeling any better this afternoon," Jessica asked softly with a concerned tone to her voice as she slid into the hot tub beside Ron, who had gotten in about twenty minutes before.

"Ahh…definitely, but wait, shouldn't you be at the hospital or school," Ron happily replied at first before the thought occurred to him that she was probably supposed to be somewhere else.

"Well normally yeah but," Jessica started to answer back with a guilty grin on her lips before she was interrupted by Yori and Marcella, together carrying enough drinks for the four of them.

"But little miss nurse here convinced her teacher to use your case for a paper, so she has to stay very close to you and track your progress," Marcella interjected with an amused smirk playing across her lips as she handed Ron one of the drinks before turning and handing the other to an upset Jessica.

"That's not how it happened Marcella…but yeah, I have to write a paper about your injuries and all of that," Jessica blushed softly back in reply as she suddenly found it impossible to look Ron in the eye while speaking to him.

"And I'm sure that it'll be a damn fine paper to Jess, but come on…we're not here to talk about school, we're here to relax and have some fun," Marcella added with an impish grin before she untied the bindings on her bikini bottoms and then let them slide down to the ground.

"Kim and Bonnie had to go to town for something important, they said that they would not be gone long but that nothing was wrong, I do not understand, were they speaking in riddles," Yori explained softly at first before turning to Ron with a confused look in her eyes while Marcella stripped herself of the rest of her bikini before stepping into the hot tub.

"You could say that…usually when Kim has something important to do she tries to tell you that it's nothing important and gets all mad and upset if you press her, so whatever it is she'll tell us about it in due time, we just have to let her do it," Ron replied with a relaxed sigh and smirk on his lips as he sank a little deeper into water before Marcella laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Just as long as it's nothing serious, one meltdown from her was enough for me thank you," Marcella groaned out softly with an unhappy frown before her hands slid down Ron's sides until she got to the top of his trunks.

"Didn't Kim want to talk to you before she left Ron," Jessica asked softly as she rolled her eyes when what Marcella had in mind came into her head.

"Yeah, but she said that she'd tell me after they got back, so when they get back she can tell me," Ron replied with a relaxed, but slightly awkward, grin on his lips before Marcella acted, sliding off if not yanking off his trunks and depositing them over the edge of the hot tub.

"Marcella what," Yori started to ask with a confused and curious look in her eyes as she leaned forward a little bit before her question was answered.

"So in other words we got plenty of time," Marcella said softly with an excited fire in her eyes before she turned to face Ron and then straddled him, sinking as far down into the water as she could before closing her eyes and laying her head on Ron's shoulder.

"I don't believe this," Jessica grumbled out softly under her breath with an unhappy scowl as she tried to keep from crushing the glass in her hand.

"I do not understand, what is the…oh," Yori began to wonder aloud softly as she turned to first Jessica and then Ron before Jessica leaned over and whispered into her ear. Ron couldn't help but feel the want to laugh, or at least smile, at the look of Yori's face as her eyes grew wide and then she blushed deeply, turning away to try and hide her smile.

"Anyway…uh, either of you have any ideas what she might want to talk to me about," Ron asked slowly with a short pause at the beginning before he turned his gaze over to Jessica so that he wouldn't have to look at Yori, who couldn't help but grin as she sipped on some of her drink.

"Not really, though a couple of days ago she didn't have any of that bottle of wine that Bonnie bought," Jessica observed softly as she sat still for a few seconds, thinking back in her mind for a way to best answer Ron's question, as Marcella let out a soft moan.

"Maybe she had to drive later on and did not want to get in trouble," Yori offered softly with a helpful tone to her voice as she brought her drink down away from her mouth.

"Maybe, but Kim really doesn't like to drink a lot, she's more of a social drinker, having a beer just so that she doesn't stand out rather than trying to…get drunk," Ron mumbled back with a deep in thought and far off look in his eyes as he stared down at the swirling bubbles of the hot tub before he shifted his weight a bit, causing Marcella to grumble something softly out through her tightly clenched jaw.

"Well whatever it is remember we're here for you…and Kim, if she has good news then we'll all celebrate together, and if it's bad news then you'll both have plenty of support," Jessica informed Ron with a very serious and determined tone to her voice and look in her eyes as she slowly nodded her head and looked straight at him.

"Thank you," Ron softly replied with a warm smile on his lips before their conversation was interrupted by Bonnie sliding open the patio door and stepping out. She looked around for a few seconds before her gaze landed on Ron.

"There you are…we're back, Kim wants to talk to you…alone," Bonnie announced with a calm look of certainty on her face as she started to walk towards the hot tub, cocking her head to one side and looking as if she was confused by exactly where Marcella was sitting.

"Okay," Ron said with a slightly relieved and slightly nervous edge to his voice before he handed Jessica his drink and then slid his hands down to Marcella's waist.

"She remember to turn the Kimmunicator off first," Jessica asked with an impish smirk as she turned her head and looked over her shoulder at Bonnie, who flashed a fake smile back her way.

"That won't be a problem, now are we going to have one here or," Bonnie quickly answered as her gaze shifted from Jessica straight over to Ron, who lifted Marcella up off of him far enough so that he could slide out of the hot tub.

"No problem, tell her I'll be right there," Ron shot back with a nervous and embarrassed smile on his lips as he quickly grabbed his towel and held it in front of him at about eye level, receiving an unhappy pout from Bonnie and a slightly angry groan from Marcella, who had finally opened her eyes and peered over the top of the hot tub.

"You sure you don't want these," Bonnie asked softly as Ron passed her before she leaned over and used her left index finger to pick up his swimming trunks that Marcella had taken off of him.

"Er…no, I'll be fine, besides it's not like none of you have never seen me naked," Ron blushed deeply as he replied before he wrapped the towel around his waist and slipped inside, with all four of the women cocking their heads to the side to get a good look at his butt before the towel was fully wrapped around him.

"Do I even have to ask what you were doing," Bonnie demanded of Marcella with a less than pleased look in her eyes and tone to her voice as she left her head cocked to one side while she spun around on her heels to fix her gaze straightaway on Marcella. The raven-haired beauty stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking.

"I was just, you and Kim were gone and Zita was in town with Rosa so I thought that I had some free time, Ron didn't seem to mind," Marcella argued softly back as she lazily crept up the side of the hot tub and then reached over the edge and began to casually pick up a towel.

"He might not have…but I do, now get your ass out of that pool and follow me, lord knows I've gotta find some way to pass the time while I wait for Ron and Kim to get done talking, might as well have a little fun while I'm at it," Bonnie snapped back at first with a sharp glare in her eyes as she leveled it straight at Marcella, with Yori ducking down behind Jessica to avoid it, before she turned again on her heels and started to walk back towards the house.

"But we don't even know what she wants to talk to him…never mind," Marcella said back with a confused look on her face as she climbed out of the pool before it clicked in her mind what Bonnie had meant. With a wide grin she quickly scrambled fully out of the pool, wrapped the towel around her, and then took off for the house.

"Well…guess it's just you and me now Yori," Jessica said softly after the two had stayed staring at the patio door for a few seconds.

"Good," Yori snickered back under her breath as Jessica turned back around towards her before Yori slid around the hot tub until she was right next to the blonde with a devilish grin on her lips.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Sorry about taking so long KP, but Marcella," Ron started to say in apology to Kim with an embarrassed and guilty tone to his voice before she stepped out of the bathroom and stopped him. She had chosen their room as the place where she'd break the news to him, thinking that it was best if he was surrounded by familiar and comfortable things after he heard what she was about to tell him. She stepped slowly back into the room, with her hands behind her back and Ron sitting on their bed, before she lifted her head up and spoke.

"Huh…oh, it's okay Ron, Marcella can be very pushy when she wants to be, I can only imagine what she wanted," Kim replied with a soft tone to her voice and nervous look in her eyes as she locked her gaze down onto Ron.

"I think it's better if you don't…Bonnie said that you wanted to see me about something, from the look on her face it must be pretty important," Ron asked with a skittish smile on his lips as he quickly decided that the less that Kim knew of Marcella's earlier actions the better after how Jessica had reacted.

"It is…possibly the most important…well here," Kim started to stammer out with an awkward feeling before she found that she was screwing it all up and just decided to go with it, pulling the object out from behind her back and showing it to Ron.

"Uh…KP, I'm not sure what," Ron started to wonder aloud with a confused and nervous look in his eyes as he eyed the small teddy bear, that Kim held in her hands, with a shirt on that said daddy before Kim cut him off.

"Rosa is going to have a little brother or sister," Kim managed to get out as she could feel that her emotions were beginning to overwhelm her before Ron took over.

"What…Zita's pregnant…but we, but she," Ron exclaimed with a look of total shock and surprise as he started to get up off of the bed but was stopped cold by Kim's next comment.

"Grr…no Ron, Zita's not pregnant…I am," Kim declared slowly and with much deliberation as she had to fight to keep from breaking down, somewhat inwardly cursing herself for getting this emotional.

"Y…you, you're," Ron mumbled out with a look of total disbelief on his face, one that Kim took to mean that he wasn't happy and a tear started to slide down her cheek.

"I'm sorry if," Kim started to sadly mumble out with a heartbroken tone to her voice as the tears began to fall before Ron surprised her, finally getting how she had taken his comment.

"Boo-yah," Ron exclaimed almost in a shout as he sprang up off of the bed, gathered Kim up in his arms and pulled her into a kiss full of passion, keeping her in his arms when they broke the kiss.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

One Hour Later

"So have you told your family yet," Tara asked with a concerned and curious look in her eyes as she sat down on the couch next to Kim, who was holding a confused Rosa in her lap.

"No, not yet…I've only known for a couple of weeks, it was hard enough telling Ron, I just couldn't find the right time," Kim replied softly with a nervous half smile as she pulled Rosa a little closer, dreaming a bit what it was going to be like with her own child.

"Well we're glad that you finally did, but you know what this means," Bonnie whispered softly to Kim as she scooted over closer to Kim and laid a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"What does this mean," Kim asked with an unsure tone to her voice as she looked over at Kim before Monique, sitting just in front of the fireplace on the floor beside Marcella and Yori, answered for her.

"What she means Kim is that everything's going to change, you're going to have to stop going on missions pretty soon, no more alcohol, no more partying…at least not the extra special kind," Monique interjected with a confidant look to her as she looked straight over at Kim and no one else.

"Guess that means all the more for the rest of us," Marcella shot out under her breath with an innocent look on her face as she quickly glanced around the room, acting as if someone else had said it instead of her.

"We're going to have to child proof everything ya know," Hope informed them with a somewhat reluctant tone to her voice as she lowered her chin and lightly tapped on Ron's arm with her fingernails as she was sitting in Ron's lap in his chair.

"But haven't we done most of that already, with Rosa," Jessica wondered with a curious look in her eyes as she looked around the room before the others started to nod one by one.

"Well Kim, I gotta say that it'll be nice to have someone to talk to that knows what I'm going through…if you have any questions," Zita said with a calm look of joy in her eyes as she picked one of Rosa's dolls up off of the floor near her feat and then leaned forward enough to hand it to Rosa, who beamed back at her mother instead of saying thank you.

"Trust me…I will, but I don't have to stop going on missions just yet, I mean many pregnant women stay active far into their pregnancy's," Kim replied with a relieved smile on her lips before she switched gears.

"Yeah KP…you're right, but then again most women aren't jumping out of airplanes and fighting mutant octopus when they're pregnant," Ron countered with a slightly nervous smile on his lips as his arms found their way around Hope's waist as he thought about how things were going to change soon. His own parents had finally gone off and bought a motor home and were somewhere in the Carolina's. He was at a loss about how he was going to tell them that they were going to be grandparents, though he expected them to take it better than Kim's dad as they had always thought of Kim as the daughter that they never had. In fact there were times where Ron had been forced, in his mind, to talk to his parents before Kim would come over so that they wouldn't embarrass him by asking her when the two were going to get married. Ron didn't even want to think about how he was going to tell Kim's dad though he hoped that her mother would help soften the blow. He felt that though unsure of what it'd mean for the whole of them Kim's mother would be very happy for them.

"Hey…in my defense it only happened once, and that mutated octopus was ticklish so it wasn't that bad," Kim argued with a look on her face that clearly meant that although she knew that she was going to lose the argument eventually she was going to put up a good fight first.

"When are you going to tell your mother," Yori asked softly with a calm look in her eyes as she sat up straight and looked over at Kim, as Rosa began to get a little antsy and so Kim handed her off to Tara, who seemed to have the magic touch and she immediately calmed back down.

"I don't know, but Joss is coming to visit for a few days next week, maybe I'll tell her then," Kim shrugged out in reply as she awkwardly reached up and brushed back a few strands of hair back behind her ear.

"You mean you're going to use your pregnant cousin as a human shield," Hope countered with a sarcastic tone to her voice before she let out a soft chuckle.

"Only if my mom gets angry," Kim softly contended with a losing the argument tone to her voice as she dropped her gaze down to her painted toenails.

"She'll only get angry if you don't tell her soon, remember your mom's been cool about all of us," Monique reminded her with a hopeful smile on her lips as she stood up and smoothed out the folds of her jeans.

"Yeah, she has been pretty cool about this," Kim stated softly with a conciliatory tone to her voice as she uncrossed her legs and let them dangle over the edge of the couch.

"Besides, she seems to have a sixth sense for things, she might figure it out all on her own," Tara joked with a happy smirk as she reached around and began to tickle the bottoms of Rosa's feet, at first getting nothing but then the youngest member of the household couldn't take it any longer and burst out laughing. Soon they all were laughing.

"Heh…anybody want anything while I'm up," Monique started to ask after she forced herself to stop laughing before the doorbell rang. The laughter quickly died away though Rosa looked the unhappiest of them all about that.

"Who is it," Marcella asked with a worried look on her face as she began to wring her hands in wondering.

"Shit…Kim it's your mom, and your cousin," Monique cursed out softly, more from the shock of it all rather than anger, as she stepped close enough to the door to be able to hear the voices of those standing outside.

"What, what are they doing here, Joss wasn't supposed to come until next week," Kim exclaimed with a flustered tone to her voice as she slid forward off the edge of the couch and stood up.

"Relax Kim, I'm sure that there's a perfectly reasonable explanation," Ron offered up with a nervous but hopeful tone to his voice as he slid Hope off of his lap enough so that he could stand up, though she held onto one of his arms at the wrist that was draped over her shoulder.

"Ron's right, but since Joss doesn't know about us…bye," Bonnie started to agree with Ron with a calm look on her face before a grin crept up onto her lips before she and the other women bolted out of the living room, with Tara carrying Rosa off towards her and Yori's room with Zita close behind, leaving Kim alone to open the door and greet her mom and cousin.

END OF CHAPTER 32

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Bonnie and Kim getting back from the mission where Shego videotaped them having sex. They're both sweaty and stinky and so Bonnie starts to head to the bathroom to take a shower. Kim stops by the mirror in Bonnie's room and assumes a few telling poses. Bonnie tries to get Kim to tell her the big news, though Kim won't and Bonnie is actually not mad but more upset about not finding out. Kim says that there's something that she needs to get before she can tell Ron the news. Bonnie immediately drags her into the bathroom and the two take a shower together, as Bonnie is trying to speed the process along so that she can find out what Kim is going to tell Ron.

Next comes Ron and Jessica sitting in the hot tub relaxing and Jessica asks him if he's feeling any better. He says that he is but that he's still sore. Marcella and Yori walk out to the hot tub with drinks in their hands for the four of them. Jessica isn't to happy to see them but doesn't say anything. Marcella makes a couple of jokes about why Jessica is sticking close to Ron that she has to write a paper on his condition and all of that for her class. Yori hands a drink to Ron and Jessica before getting in while Marcella continues to explain things about Jessica staying next to Ron while she strips her bikini off. When she climbs into the hot tub she's naked and soon pulls Ron's swimming trunks off as well. Before Jessica or Yori can say anything much more Marcella straddles Ron's lap and sits down, laying her head on his shoulder as she's off in another world from that point on. Jessica isn't happy about it but Yori just blushes and smiles. After that they talk about what Kim might have to say and that she and Bonnie went into town to get something important. Ron comments that he's not going to push Kim and that it's probably something pretty serious that she's going to tell him. Before long Bonnie comes out and tells Ron that they're back and that Kim wants to talk to him. She's not overly thrilled about what Marcella is doing but tells her that if she wants sex then she'd better follow her, after all Bonnie is nervous about what Kim is going to tell Ron and when she's nervous she gets mean and horny. Marcella leaves the hot tub and follows after Bonnie before Ron gets out and heads in, with Jessica and Yori staring at his butt before he wraps a towel around his waist and walks back into the house. After he leaves Yori slides around next to Jessica and the two seem happy to be alone.

Next comes the talk between Ron and Kim. Ron tries to apologize for what Marcella did but Kim says that it's fine and that she's not mad. Kim tries to tell Ron the good news by telling him that Rosa is going to have a little baby brother or sister. Now Ron being who he is immediately thinks that she means that Zita is pregnant. He's surprised at this and can't believe it. Kim corrects him quickly enough but his immediate reaction isn't what she expected. She thinks that he's unhappy about it but in reality he's just speechless with shock. When she starts to pull away he jumps up off of the bed, grabs her in his arms, and then kisses her like she's never been kissed before. After the kiss he holds her close and they talk.

Then finally comes Kim and Ron and the rest of the women sitting around the living room talking about the fact that yes Kim is pregnant. Don't worry the story won't now revolve around her cravings and the like, she still has some time before her pregnancy will make her change to much of her lifestyle, just no booze. Kim is sitting cross legged on the couch with Rosa in her lap while Ron is sitting in his favorite chair with Hope in his lap, her new favorite spot. They've all already said their congratulations to her and now are talking about what's next and how she's going to tell her parents. Monique is very supportive of Kim and Zita basically tells her that she'll be there to help her through it all since she's already been through it. Kim thanks her and Rosa becomes a bit antsy so Kim passes her off to Tara, who's now like Rosa's favorite aunt. Kim says that her mother will probably be happy for her but her dad will be an entirely different story. Joss's name is brought up as going to be spending some time at the Possible household in the coming weeks and Kim is kind of excited that they'll have that to talk about. Ron says that he'll be there to and will help if Kim wants him there to tell her parents and after that. At the end of the chapter Mrs. Possible and Joss show up at Ron and Kim and the other women's house and everyone bolts for their room or basically just off down the hallway, leaving Kim to get the door and face her mother and Joss, who showed up unexpectedly.

In closing thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others. I hope that you've liked this chapter and the others and that I haven't gotten to far out of character with anyone. As for upcoming chapters, more Kim/Ron time obviously, some more going to the club, Penny will probably show up again, Crystal and Liz to. Joss will spend some time with Kim and the others. Maybe another mission or two, perhaps a death of a Kim Possible character, who knows it's wide open from here. As always my forums are open and I'm ready for any questions that any of you might have. So remember reviews are greatly appreciated, there'll hopefully be two new chapters up Monday or Tuesday night, and thanks again.


	34. What To Say

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 33-WHAT TO SAY**

"Mom…Joss, hi," Kim quickly exclaimed, desperately trying to not let either hear the unwelcome surprise in her voice or the total look of panic in her eyes, as she opened the door and greeted her mother and cousin.

"Kim," Joss exclaimed with a tired but delighted look on her face as she rushed forward to hug Kim but soon found herself having to stop and think about it for a second as her stomach got in the way.

"I know that she wasn't supposed to come until next week but she," Mrs. Possible started to say with an anxious tone to her voice as she walked into the house, pushing the door shut behind her as she was carrying a couple of Joss' heavier bags.

"I couldn't help myself, I just had to see where my favorite cousin lives," Joss interrupted with her usual warm grin as she let go of Kim and then kicked her shoes off.

"I'm pretty much your only cousin Joss, well at least the only one with her own house," Kim stammered back in reply before she turned away from Joss and went to help her mother with the suitcases.

"Where are Ron and the others," Mrs. Possible asked softly as she leaned in close to Kim, keeping her voice down far enough so that Joss wouldn't hear them as she waddled into the living room, taking everything in as she went.

"Around…heh, they split when you guys showed up, they're probably all," Kim started to whisper back softly with a subtle blush to her cheeks before Kim's mother stopped what she was doing and took a good long look at Kim.

"Is there something that you want to tell me," Mrs. Possible asked with a curious and inquisitive look in her eyes as she crossed her arms in front of her and raised an eyebrow to further add to her look.

"What…like what mom, I mean I'm back where I belong, everybody's happy, your mothering skills are just going into major overdrive with Joss here," Kim offered up in reply with a nervous smile on her lips as she tried to laugh off her mothers concern, though surprised that her mother could already detect a difference.

"Yeah…you're right, that's probably it, it's just that you look different somehow, are you sure that there's nothing that you want to tell me, really…you can tell me anything Kimmie, is there another girl," Mrs. Possible responded with a curious look in her eyes as she wasn't completely buying wholly into what Kim was saying but was still unsure as to exactly what was going on so she didn't want to push things to far.

"Well there is Penny but she," Kim started to mumble out in reply before she heard a sharp gasp of surprise from behind her. She and her mother instantly spun around to find Joss standing in the living room looking back at them as Rosa stood there, in a pretty little dress, waving like mad at Joss.

"Is that," Mrs. Possible started to wonder softly as she turned to Kim in the middle of slipping her shoes off before Kim groaned.

"Rosa…what are you doing out here, where's," Kim exclaimed with a frantic tone of panic to her voice as she rushed forward and squatted down beside the little brunette, kissing her softly on the cheek while wrapping her arms around her, mostly to keep the little lady from running off again.

"Uh Kim, who," Joss started to ask with a confused and surprised look on her face as she laid her hands on her stomach and directed her gaze down and over at Rosa before Yori came rushing down the hallway, having rushed out of her room in such a hurry while in the middle of changing clothes that she had forgotten to put a shirt on as she was only wearing a pair of pink fuzzy socks and a pretty skimpy pair of black panties. She stopped the second that she saw Mrs. Possible, almost passing out from the shock of it all. Torn between her expected shame of being seen topless by someone other than one of her lovers and her need to honor a guest into her house Yori straightened up and stood motionless for a few seconds before bowing quickly to first Mrs. Possible and then to Joss. Kim's mother kept her composure but inwardly wondered if any of Kim's girlfriends could keep their clothes on for more than a few minutes. Joss however stood rigidly still with eyes as big as dinner plates. While she had seen women naked before she hadn't expected to find one in Kim's house, especially with Kim seemingly not being surprised by it.

"I'll explain later, I thought that you and Tara," Kim started to shoot out in full panic mode before she turned back to Yori and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her close.

"I am sorry Possible-san, we only turned out backs for a second, she slipped out when she heard your mother speak," Yori apologized softly with a very guilty and embarrassed look in her eyes as she looked at Kim before taking Rosa from Kim and leaning in and kissing Kim softly on the cheek.

"Kim," Joss wondered aloud with now a completely confused feeling as she watched Yori hurry off back down the hallway with Rosa in her arms, still waving like mad at them.

"Guess I can't hide it any longer, sit down Joss…please, this is going to take awhile," Kim groaned back softly with a the jig is up look on her face as she tried not to hyperventilate from the sudden shock of it all before she and her mother joined Joss on the couch and she launched into an explanation, though leaving one very important secret out of the speech.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Grr…leave it to a Possible to have the worst possible timing," Bonnie grumbled out impatiently as she tried to calm herself down while sitting on the edge of her bed. When Mrs. Possible and Joss had first showed up she had followed Ron and Hope into her own room, directing them there so that they could hide away in case that Kim decided to show Joss or her mother her and Ron's room.

"Take it easy Bon," Hope purred out softly into Bonnie's ear as she walked up and wrapped her arms around Bonnie's now bare midsection, with her only wearing her underwear, before she laid her chin on Bonnie's shoulder.

"Yeah Bonnie, it's not like you can do anything about it, besides Joss isn't any threat to you, she's Kim's cousin remember," Jessica added with a bored tone to her voice as she sat down on the windowsill and looked back into the room.

"Besides Kim's mother knows about all of us and would probably help Kim if anything came up," Monique remarked out softly with a confidant look in her eyes as she stepped back out of the bathroom and turned the light off along the way.

"Everything will be fine as long as we just stay in here and keep our voices down we'll be fine until Mrs. Possible and Joss leave," Ron declared with a commanding edge to his words as he looked around the room before Marcella unhappily poked her head out from underneath the covers and groaned.

"Well then why don't we," Marcella started to offer with a sly grin on her lips as she looked very pointedly at Monique and then at Jessica, both of whom almost instinctively immediately crossed their arms in front of chests and crossed their legs.

"That's enough Marcella, put a freakin lid on your hormone's for a second already," Bonnie growled back sharply, surprising Hope as she let go briefly before sliding her arms back around Bonnie's waist with Bonnie helping, before she let out a sigh.

"Kim's mother doesn't know that she's pregnant and I highly doubt that Joss does either," Jessica finally said softly, after several silent seconds ticked by, with a calm look on her face before she stood up and walked over to where Monique was standing and ducked underneath her arm before she wrapped her arms around the shorter woman's waist and laid her head on Monique's shoulder.

"Exactly, and it's not our place to be the one to tell either of them, Kim will tell them when she wants them to know," Ron replied as he nodded his head and then began to look around for the remote control to Bonnie's television.

"Which is what she could be doing right now," Hope observed with a serious look of concern before she nuzzled into Bonnie's neck and placed a few soft kisses trailing from her collarbone up until she could nibble softly on her ear.

"Nah, Kim would have told us if she was going to tell them, after all Ron should know before her dad finds out," Marcella glumly interjected before she curled up in Ron's lap, wanting more than anything to have some fun but sensing that the others in the room weren't interested.

"Oh right…the whole black hole threat," Jessica mumbled out with a look of understanding as looked concerned before Monique reached up and gently caressed her cheek with the back of her hand in a supportive manner.

"Maybe we're all over thinking this, I mean Kim's pop wouldn't do anything to the father or her baby would he, no matter how angry he got," Monique wondered aloud as she looked around the room awaiting everyone's answer and reaction.

"You're right Monique, he wouldn't, he's to good of a man to do that, he'll be upset when he finds out but he'll stick by Kim and the baby because he loves her so much and knows that Kim and Ron love each other, now if it was one of us," Bonnie agreed with Monique while slightly nodding her head with an optimistic tone to her voice before her hands found their way down to her stomach, rubbing softly in circles as her mind drifted to thoughts of one day being a mother herself.

"I don't see how he hasn't figured it out by now, I mean even when it was just you Bonnie, surely he couldn't have missed all of the signs," Marcella asked with a confused look of disbelief on her face as she impatiently played with the bottom edge of her shirt, wanting to rip it off and make love to Ron more than anything.

"He missed that Eric was a syntho-drone," Jessica pointed out with a hopefully helpful tone to her voice as she lifted her head up off of Monique's shoulder.

"Girl that's no good, all of us thought he was human," Monique said softly with a look of disappointed with herself look in her eyes as she hung her head slightly.

"Hey, come on now ladies it's not your fault, everyone thought that he was a real boy…Mr. Dr. Possible is a very detail oriented guy, he can find the slightest error in like a million lines of code but not notice that he has a ketchup stain on his shirt," Ron pointed out quickly with an intentionally confidant tone to his voice as he hated seeing any of his loves getting depressed about something.

"So what are you saying," Bonnie asked sharply back with a confused look in her eyes and tone to her voice as she turned around and plopped down into her favorite purple velvet chair, dragging Hope down to sit on her lap.

"What I'm saying is that whether he knows it right now or not he'll figure it out eventually, and now with Kim pregnant it'll probably happen sooner rather than later," Ron answered with a calm look of certainty on his face as he nodded his head and then slid an obviously unhappy Marcella off of his lap.

"Maybe one of us should go out there and actually find out what's going on rather than just sit back here and guess at what we're supposed to do next," Hope pointed out with a bored look before she reached up and slid one of Bonnie's bra straps down off of her shoulder, acting as if it had fallen down all on its own

"Good idea…but who," Ron replied softly before he screwed up his face into a contemplative expression and squinted, thinking hard.

"I'll go, Mrs. Possible already knows about Kim and I so there'll be no surprise there," Monique announced with a somewhat reluctant tone to her voice before Jessica lifted her head up off of her shoulder.

"But," Jessica started to pout back unhappily before Monique leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"Don't worry baby, I'll be back before you know it, and if you get lonely talk to Marcella, I have a feeling that she'd be more than happy to help," Monique answered back softly before she extricated herself from Jessica's arms and walked out of the room.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Later That Night

"So how'd she take it," Bonnie asked softly as she looked over at Kim, who was curled up in Ron's lap with his arms wrapped tightly around her and her head laying back on his chest, and Ron through the firelight.

"Better than I expected, I think my mom kind of expected that there were more women that I wasn't telling her about, and Joss…well she seemed curious," Kim replied with a tired yawn in the middle of her answer before she shifted her position against Ron so that she could lay her cheek against his chest.

"You mean like," Tara started to ask with an unsure tone to her voice before Kim shook her head.

"Not like that Tara, just curious about how we came to be, I tried to explain it to her but I think that she still had plenty of questions," Kim softly groaned back as she slowly shook her head before Zita spoke up.

"Did you tell her that you were pregnant," Zita asked point blank as she turned to the side a bit so that she could use the firelight to aid her in painting her toenails red.

"No, I wanted to…but it just didn't feel like the right time you know, when I tell her it should be when it's just the two of us," Kim stammered back with an embarrassed expression before Monique chimed in with her two cents.

"Don't worry Kim, if you need any help in that category we've got your back," Monique said proudly in support as she idly began to flip through an album of some of Zita's past work.

"And your front…your," Marcella started to whisper softly to herself before she hid her face behind the want ads and hummed softly to herself, ignoring the stares.

"Nique's right, you need something…just ask," Hope said softly with a very determined and honest tone to her voice and look in her eyes as she began to roll some of her hair in between her fingers, a habit of hers.

"And don't worry about Rosa, I already told her that she was going to have a little baby brother or sister, you should have seen the smile on her face, she can't wait to be a big sister," Zita added with a sincere look of happiness and honesty in her voice as she nodded her head back towards Kim, making sure that she felt the full effect of her words and understood.

"Thank you Zita…really," Kim said softly back with a very heartfelt tone of thanks to her voice as she smiled sweetly at Zita from across the room.

"Don't mention it chica, just be a good mother," Zita grinned back softly with a content and proud look in her eyes as she beamed back at Kim for a few moments before returning to her task of painting her toenails.

"I'll try," Kim softly mumbled back with full knowledge that a daunting task lay in front of her before Ron spoke up.

"Don't worry guys, KP's gonna be the best mother any kid could ever ask for," Ron started to say with a relaxed smile of confidence before Zita looked up at him a little hurt and lost. To try and stave off total destruction he mouthed to her, "present company excluded."

"So do you know what you're having," Tara asked quickly with an awkward smile on her lips as she hurried to change the subject.

"Uh news flash Tara, it's a little to early for that, the baby's probably still smaller than your fist," Monique remarked with a subtle tone of sarcasm to her voice as she held her fist up in front of her face for Tara to see. Tara looked ready to say something but then clenched her fist lightly and quietly stared at it.

"I…we, don't really care whether it's a boy or a girl," Kim began to reply softly with a cautiously optimistic look in her eyes as one of her hands glided down to rest on her stomach, before Ron finished her sentence.

"As long as it's healthy," Ron finished with a silent prayer through his grin as he gave Kim a comforting squeeze and then placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"And if it's a girl she gets her looks from her mother," Hope snickered out sharply under her breath with a dirty grin on her lips and an amused fire in her eyes as she looked straight at Kim and Ron as she said it.

"Damn straight," Bonnie joked in addition with a playful smile on her lips as she pulled Hope a bit closer and flashed a telling smile to Ron and Kim silently explaining to them both that she and Hope were just having some fun and meant no harm.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The bus pulled away from the station slowly at first and then quickly roared up to top speed. She watched it disappear around the first bend in the road before bending down to pick up her duffel bag. As she walked to the terminal she thought back about the life that she had tried to make for herself in Hollywood. For a time she had found work, mostly because she had been willing to do almost anything, and worked for cheap. She had kept herself in tiptop shape, making sure that the choreographer's would not be able to find one flaw in her form thus excluding her from getting the job. After being in several music videos, dancing behind acts that had one hit and they were gone, she had seemed ready to hit the big time. But then it had happened. During a practice session for another music video she had been practicing her routine when she had come to its end, performing it flawlessly. She had been about to do the final set of twirls when the small dog of the girlfriend of the lead singer had scampered out onto the set. In her sudden rush to avoid stepping on the dog she had fallen off of the stage after several impossible steps. The moment that she hit the floor she knew that it was over. It took her a month before she could even get up the courage to call her mother. She had torn several tendons in her knee and broken her ankle. In one short and painful moment her career was over. She grumbled under her breath as she limped through the terminal doors. The surgery had been a success however she was still months away from being able to walk without a limp or having to wear a large brace on her knee. Every night before going to sleep she would ice her knee and keep it elevated, but that had been difficult on the bus.

"Name please," The attendant behind the counter asked with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face as she turned on her computer.

"Norton, Crystal Norton," Crystal mumbled back softly with a tired and defeated tone to her voice before she had to stop for a moment and stifle a large yawn.

END OF CHAPTER 33

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with the immediate aftermath of what happened at the end of the last chapter. Kim goes to the door and greets her mother and Joss, who came a week or so early. Mrs. Possible explains that Joss showed up early and Joss is happy to see Kim and see her house. While Joss walks into the living room, after trying to hug Kim directly but her stomach got in the way, Kim's mom starts to ask her some questions. Mrs. Possible senses that something is different but can't quite put her finger on just what the difference is at the moment. She asks Kim about it and Kim blushes but dodges the question. Rosa coming in is mostly an ode to how precocious little kids can be and how you have to watch them like a hawk or else they can slip away. Joss is surprised by the sight of Rosa, as she didn't know that any kids were living in Kim's house. Mrs. Possible wonders if it's Zita's daughter that Kim told her about weeks before. Kim blushes deeply as she runs over to get Rosa out of there and back to her room. She asks Rosa why she came running out when Yori runs up half naked. Being Yori she's torn between being respectful of guests and bowing to them and being mindful that she's half naked and trying to cover herself. She bows to them both and then quickly scoops up Rosa away from Kim, who's glad to hand her off. Mrs. Possible asks again if that was Rosa. Kim takes a deep breath before sitting them both down on the couch and then launching into an explanation.

Next comes a bit with Ron, Hope, Marcella, Jessica, Monique, and Bonnie are all in Bonnie's room given the fact that Kim might want to show Joss her room. They're all talking about what they should do at the moment with Kim's mom and Joss there. They're divided about what to do other than to stay in the room until their guests leave, thus not pushing Kim. Marcella has an idea about how to pass the time but Bonnie doesn't want to hear any of it. Hope tries to calm her down and to a degree it works. They continue to talk about what to do now and the subject of how to tell Kim's father comes up. The talk about how he's a detail guy and hasn't picked up any of the hints that Kim is sleeping with more people than Ron isn't meant to make fun of Kim's dad. Rather it's to illustrate that he can see and understand complex computer problems and circuits, but miss something that's right in front of his face. Bonnie thinks that Ron might be making fun of Kim's dad and defends him with her little speech about him being a good man. Ron counters by saying that he wasn't trying to make fun of Mr. Possible. Marcella tries again to get everyone into the mood for what she has in mind but they decline again. At the end Hope makes a suggestion that perhaps one of them should go out and meet Mrs. Possible and Joss instead of them all hiding out in their rooms. Monique volunteers and then walks out of the room.

Then comes a little bit with Kim sitting on Ron's lap on the couch with the rest of the ladies gathered around a little while after Mrs. Possible and Joss left. They ask how they reacted to the news that she is pregnant. Kim blushes and admits that she didn't tell them that she was pregnant, instead she told them about their living situation. The talk soon turns to the topic of being a mother and being a bit afraid. The various women try to cheer Kim up and bolster her confidence. Zita offers to be a friend to talk to as her pregnancy progresses and Kim agrees. Towards the end of the talk they get to which sex Ron and Kim think the baby will be. I don't see Tara as knowing that much about it all so she makes the false assumption that they'd know the sex already. Monique sets her straight and then Kim and Ron admit that as long as their child is healthy they don't care if it's a boy or a girl. Hope makes a little joke about if it's a girl they'd better hope that she gets her looks from Kim instead of Ron. Bonnie agrees and soon all share a laugh about it.

The final bit tells the background of one of the newly arriving ladies into Middleton. For this particular character I could see her going this way, or at least trying to make it out in Hollywood as a dancer. But her dancing is like in music videos and things like that, not stripping like Jessica. The bit with the dog is to make fun of all of those stars that get a little dog because they think that it's the cool thing to do. Anyway she gets hurt and her dancing career is over, or so she thinks. So she goes back home to rest, recuperate, and figure out what to do next. At the end of the little bit I reveal who it is. The woman in question is Crystal.

In closing thanks to everyone for reading this and the other chapters. I hope that I haven't gotten to far off with anyone and I hope that all of you have as much fun reading these chapters as I do writing them. In the upcoming chapters more fun for the ladies, a mission or two, employment for some of the ladies, and several other surprises. As always my forums are open if you have any questions for me. So thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this story.


	35. Romp In The Jungle

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 34-ROMP IN THE JUNGLE**

Three Days Later

The Amazon Rain Forest

"Yep, the amazing rain forest," Ron exclaimed with an excited grin on his face as he marched through the underbrush beside Yori with Bonnie in the lead.

"Again with the jokes Stoppable-san, of course it is the Amazon rain forest," Yori giggled back softly in reply as she covered her mouth and stopped her marching. The three had just sat down to their first cup of coffee in the morning when Wade had beeped in. Somehow Global Justice had found out about Kim being pregnant and declared that until at least after the baby was born that she could no longer go on any missions. They had been sent after Senor Senior Senior, with Wade saying that he had set up a lab somewhere deep in the jungle.

"Heh…I knew that," Ron joked back with a slightly embarrassed grin on his lips before he reared back and hacked a vine out of the way with his machete. They had started out wearing the usually team Possible outfits of khaki pants and black turtlenecks. But after having bid adieu to their ride Bonnie had called a halt and refused to go any further. When Ron had asked her what was going on she had begun to strip her clothes off until she was standing there in her underwear. Mumbling to herself she had stuffed her team clothes into an empty pocket in her backpack and pulled out more comfortable clothes, a pair of short tan khaki shorts and a loose fitting lightweight tank top. To top it all off she pulled out a headband and after pulling most of her hair back and up into a tight ponytail she positioned the headband in just the right place on her forehead. It hadn't taken long for both Ron and Yori to copy her example. Both had to admit that the traveling afterwards was much easier, though the heat was still stifling and they were soon slick with sweat.

"I know this guy's supposed to be some mad genius but come on…setting up shop in the middle of the jungle, what's up with that," Bonnie groaned out with an annoyed scowl as she noticed a mosquito settling down on her arm before she angrily smacked it.

"He probably believes that he will not be discovered until it is to late," Yori observed back softly with a slight bit of heavy breathing as even though they were all now drenched in sweat and in the middle of the rain forest she was still trying to retain her composure.

"Well he thought wrong, GJ found him and we're going to stop him," Ron announced with a very determined and confidant tone to his voice as he stepped over a downed tree and then turned back and helped Yori over it.

"Damn straight," Bonnie growled out sharply under her breath as she wasn't happy about being dragged halfway around the world to tromp through a blisteringly hot rain forest, only to go up against a dimwit and his father.

"So Ron…have you thought of any names for the baby," Yori asked softly with an innocent smile on her lips as it was clear that she was trying to keep the mood light.

"Not really…but we got time right, she's not due for months, we'll have something by then," Ron answered back with a curious look in his eyes as he ducked underneath a vine and looked up the trail that they were blazing at Bonnie.

"Just don't name it something stupid, remember the kid's going to have to live with that name for the rest of their life," Bonnie called back with a serious look in her eyes as she angrily hacked away at a few more branches, though none of them were actually in her way or presented a problem to her.

"I'll try to remember that, do you have any idea where you're going," Ron shot back impatiently as he tried his best to keep Bonnie from getting to worked up before he posed the question that he had been wondering for some time no.

"What…of course I do, see here, we're these three blips here and Senor Senior Senior is that blip right over there, the transfer station where we're going to spend the night is right there, we only have a couple of hours left before we reach it," Bonnie explained with a very stern and proud of herself look in her eyes as she stopped walking and showed Ron the small electronic device that Wade had set up for her before they left. Rather than having them wander around in the jungle for hours or set them down to close to his base they had been set down miles away. This necessitated their trek through the jungle to an old transfer station that consisted of little more than a bed, a tub that was little more than a large empty cut down barrel, four walls and a roof.

"Good, because I'm starting to get hungry and I don't know about you but I am in serious need of a bath, I'm sweating like a pig," Ron groaned back softly with an uncomfortable look in his eyes and tone to his voice as he used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the sweat off of his brow.

"You aren't the only one Ron, I can't even begin to describe how bad I smell right," Bonnie said back softly with a very uncomfortable tone to her voice as she scrunched up her face in disgust before she was silenced as Ron looped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a fierce kiss. She started to fight the kiss at first before relaxing into him and dropping her machete. Her hands soon found their way under his clothes, one going up underneath his shirt to slid across his stomach and the other trying to work its way down his pants. She had almost got there when Yori loudly cleared her throat. Instantly both pulled away and stared up at the sky.

"We should keep moving, there will be plenty of time for that once we get to the transfer station," Yori started to grumble out impatiently as she started to turn away before Bonnie surprised her by grabbing her by the arm and pulling her into a kiss.

"Or…we could just stay here for a little bit," Ron started to say with a dopey grin on his lips before Yori broke the kiss and lightly glared at him.

"No, it would not be wise to engage in that kind of activity here, we should wait until the transfer station, then it will be safe," Yori interjected with a soft but serious look on her face before she leaned in close to Ron and placed a quick kiss on his lips. Before either he or Bonnie could say anything she turned and headed off down the trail, leaving Bonnie to pick her machete back up and follow after with Ron trailing after her, his gaze alternating between the jungle in front of him and Bonnie's ample backside.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Monique's Club

Up At The Bar

"Come on girl cheer up, it's not the end of the world," Monique shot back with a supportive tone to her voice as she set a box of napkins on the top of the bar in front of her. After Ron, Bonnie, and Yori had left she had dragged Kim and the other women out to the club, if only so that they wouldn't have any unexpected visitors, and to keep Kim's mind off of worrying about Ron and her anger about having to stay behind.

"Easy for you to say Nique, how can they tell me that I can't go on missions anymore because I'm pregnant," Kim grumbled out sharply as her hands closed into fists in front of her on the bar before Monique answered her.

"They're only looking out for your best interests Kim, they don't want anything to happen to your baby, they can't ascertain what trouble you'll get into on missions, besides…what if something were to go wrong…with the pregnancy, you'd be shit out of luck," Monique said back with a scared look in her eyes as she looked Kim straight in the eye before she refilled her glass of soda.

"And none of us want that Kim, it'd destroy Ron if something happened to you on a mission and it hurt the baby, though he's a demon in the sack he's not much of a doctor," Hope offered up with a hopefully supportive tone to her voice as she stopped dancing and walked over to the bar before sitting down on the open stool next to Kim, laying her hand on Kim's back and giving her a quick one armed hug.

"He can play doctor with me anytime," Marcella joked out quickly with a dirty grin on her lips before she blushed a deep red with embarrassment and silently sat down on the open stool on the other side of Kim. "Sorry," She added hesitantly as she couldn't bring herself to look Kim in the eye.

"I know, but it just doesn't seem fair," Kim pouted out softly with an unhappy scowl marring her face as she lightly pounded her fists on the top of the bar.

"It isn't, but what are you gonna do," Hope shot back with a defeated sigh and shrug of her shoulders before she motioned for Monique to pour her a drink.

"I'm not going to sit around at home and knit for the whole time if that's what they think, they might be able to keep me from going on mission but there's no way in hell that they're going to keep me from staying busy," Kim declared with a very firm and certain tone to her voice as she seemed to become more confidant with each word.

"Good for you, but have to actually thought about what you're going to do to keep yourself busy," Marcella asked with a curious tone to her voice as she spun around in her seat and leaned back up against the bar with her elbows on the top of it as well.

"Well," Kim started to say back with a slightly unsure air about her before she was interrupted by Joss walking into the main part of the club with one hand on her stomach and the other holding a bottle of water.

"Joss," Monique exclaimed with a surprised look on her face as she quickly set her dishrag down behind the bar and started to step around it but was stopped by Joss's first words.

"No…I'm okay ya'll, ya don't need to go out of your way for little old silly me," Joss interjected with a slightly embarrassed and tired look on her face as she carefully made her way down the steps and began to walk towards Kim, who quickly jumped up off of her seat and met her halfway.

"Joss, what are you doing here, where's my mom," Kim asked with a surprised and slightly worried tone to her voice and look in her eyes as she and Joss did their best to hug their greetings to each other.

"I heard your mother talking about this club and decided to check it out, your brothers were driving me crazy, they wanted to run all kinds of experiments…your father dropped me off on his way into work," Joss replied with a soft sigh as Kim broke the hug and then led her over to a set at one of the tables near the bar.

"My…father, Joss…you didn't tell him about," Kim started to stammer out with a very nervous stutter to her words and a nervous look in her eyes before Joss laughed softly at the sight of her cousin in such distress.

"Nah…shoot, now that I see the look on your face maybe I should have, just to see what'd happen," Joss replied with a dirty grin and wave of her hand as if it was no big deal to her though she did entertain thoughts about telling Mr. Possible later on.

"Don't scare me like that Joss, you don't know what my father would do if he found out about all of us, he'd have a heart attack," Kim said back with a very large sigh of relief as she pulled out the chair next to Joss's and sat down, her hands absentmindedly going to her stomach before she realized it and snatched them away, but unbeknownst to her Joss had seen.

"You are going to tell him right…someday, you're not just going to keep lying to him forever are you," Joss asked with a mildly concerned look in her eyes as she unscrewed the cap on her bottle of water and then took a sip.

"Of course we'll tell him, I just haven't figured out the how and when part yet," Kim said softly back with a scared look on her face as she shrugged her shoulders in defeat and tried to smile back at Joss.

"Kim's hoping that she can rope her mother into being the one to actually break the news, though now that Kim's…uh never mind," Hope started to joke with a merry smirk on her lips as she slid off of her stool and started to make her way towards the table before she realized just how much she was about to say and stopped herself just in time.

"What…Kim's what," Joss asked, now with a very confused look in her eyes as she looked back and forth between Kim and Hope.

"Nothing…I'm just worried about Ron and Bonnie on their mission with Yori that's all, it's been awhile since they've checked in, I should probably call Wade and see if," Kim started to say back with an odd laugh for her before she began to fumble around in her pocket for the Kimmunicator. She had just taken it out of her pocket when Joss turned to her with wide eyes and a completely shocked look.

"You're pregnant," Joss gasped in a stunned silence as she just sat there and stared at Kim, who couldn't help but blush deeply and look away.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Amazon

"Ah thank God, we're here," Bonnie sighed out softly with a great deal of relief in her voice as she hacked through the final vine and came into the clearing where the transfer station was located.

"Good…now I can get an honor nap in," Ron started to joke with an amused smirk on his lips before Yori stopped him.

"Come Stoppable-san…er Ron, we should make sure that the perimeter is secure first," Yori said softly before she set her pack down and disappeared back into the brush.

"Where's she going," Bonnie asked softly, a bit out of breath, as she let her backpack slide down to the ground before she tiredly walked back to stand in front of Ron, sliding her headband off as she walked.

"She's going to check out the perimeter, make sure that no one else is here," Ron replied with a proud but tired tone to his voice before he saw how tired Bonnie's gaze looked. Almost instinctively he reached out and pulled her close, she seemed to be a bit put off by his smell at first but then admitted silently to herself that she smelled as well so she forgot about it and focused more on the feeling of his skin against hers. At that moment she wished that there were no clothes getting in the way but she hoped that it wouldn't be to much longer before she'd get her way.

"I look like shit don't I," Bonnie asked with a frumpy frown creasing her lips as she unhappily messed with her dirty hair and looked down at her sweat soaked clothes and skin.

"What, no…you're beautiful," Ron shot back in reply with a fake look of shock on his face before he slid his hand down Bonnie's bare lower back until he got it in between her shorts and her panties, playfully snapping them as he leaned in for another kiss, one that she heartily returned.

"You'd say anything right now to get some action wouldn't you," Bonnie asked with an amused and flirtatious tone to her voice and smile on her lips as they broke the kiss. The look in her eyes told him all that he needed to know that she wanted it just as much as he did, though not like this.

"Guilty as charged," Ron joked back softly as he held his free hand up in mock defeat before he laid that hand down onto Bonnie's stomach, running his thumb underneath the bottom edge of her tank top.

"Well then maybe I'll have to punish you," Bonnie said back with a sultry edge to her voice as she pursed her lips up and then kissed Ron again before Yori returned.

"The perimeter is secure and the transfer station is empty, we can relax," Yori interjected with a slightly awkward and tired tone to her voice as she walked back out of the jungle and let out a small sigh of relief.

"Thanks for the tip honey, I'm going to get cleaned up, anyone want to join me," Bonnie said with a flirty smile on her lips as she pulled away from Ron and started to make her way towards the back of the transfer station, where she had seen the makeshift tub surrounded by a small curtain. When she passed Yori the younger woman reached out and grabbed her hand. The two walked hand in hand towards the bath tub, leaving Ron alone except for Rufus, who took this opportunity to scramble out of his backpack and up onto his shoulder. Thirty minutes later, with their clothes washed to the best of their ability given what they had to work with and Yori laying out naked under the bug screen on the bed after having gotten out of the tub Ron finally got up and walked back to the bathtub, wearing only his boxers. The moment that Bonnie saw him she got up out of the tub enough to drag his boxers down to his ankles before pulling him into the tub along with her. To Ron she looked like a siren taking him to his doom, but at that moment he wouldn't have fought back.

"What are you doing," Ron asked softly with a slightly confused tone to his voice as he sat down in the tub facing Bonnie, who had already gotten cleaned up but held a bar of soap and a washcloth in her hands.

"You're a very dirty man Ron, it's bath time for you," She snickered back with a devilish look in her eyes and grin on her lips before she dove onto him, pushing both under the water level before her lips found his and the night blurred away in their memory, thanks in no small part to the little something that Yori had packed away in her backpack. The moon would rise hours later to find all three of them curled up together on the bed underneath the protective bug netting, lost in each others arms and off in dreamland.

END OF CHAPTER 34

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Bonnie, Ron, and Yori off in the Amazon rain forest on a mission for Global Justice. Wade contacted them earlier and told them that Senor Senior Senior had set up a base of operations there and he needed to be stopped. To this end the three left and go hacking their way through the jungle. Bonnie isn't happy about the trip as it's very hot and steamy there and dirty. Bonnie changes clothes at the beginning of the trek as I can't see how it would be possible to wear those long khaki pants and black turtlenecks on a trip through the jungle so Bonnie looks more like Lara Croft on her way through the jungle. Ron and Yori quickly follow suit and they leave. They're using an electronic mapping system that is leading them to a transfer station, which is actually little more than a hut with a bed in it and a tub out back with non-potable water from an underwater spring. It's not the cleanest place but it's a godsend after having trekked through the jungle all day.

Then comes a bit with Kim and the other women and Monique's club and while most of the ladies are dancing Kim is sitting up at the bar talking to Monique. Kim is mad because somehow Global Justice found out that she was pregnant and will no longer let her go on missions until sometime after she gives birth. You could say that since she's just newly pregnant that a mission wouldn't hurt her but they're being overcautious given who she is and all. The other ladies try to cheer her up and tell her that it won't be that bad, with Marcella getting a little to obvious what she wants again but it's toned down for her this time. Hope tries to cheer her up a bit but stops when Joss shows up, saying that she wanted to see the club after having heard Kim's mother talking about it. The bit with the twins wanting to run experiments is given that they don't understand pregnancy and are curious about it, like trying to come up with a new way to get a better image of Joss's baby while it's still in the womb. Joss explains that Kim's father dropped her off and Kim is initially scared that Joss told her about everyone but Joss assures her that she didn't and that the secret is still safe. They talk a bit about keeping the secret before Hope comes dang close to slipping up and admitting that Kim is pregnant. She stops herself just in time but said enough that Joss gets the idea and figures it out for herself, much to Kim's surprise. When Joss was curious about the whole arrangement in the last chapter she wasn't curious about how to join them more curious about how it all came to be and how it worked, even though Kim had told her about it she still had some questions, she's just an inquisitive young woman.

The final part is when Ron, Bonnie, and Yori get to the transfer station. Yori immediately goes off to check the perimeter while Bonnie could care less as she's tired from the trek and so is Ron. Rufus spent the entire time in the backpack in a special compartment that kept him cool the whole time, or at least didn't let him sweat like crazy. Bonnie is more interested in getting somewhat cleaned up as she hates being all sweaty and dirty and thinks that she looks terrible but Ron disagrees. The two play around a little bit before Yori comes back and tells them that the location is secure. Bonnie and Yori walk off to the be the first ones to take a bath while Ron puts away their gear. When Yori is done with her bath she lays on the bed to try and dry off and beat the heat, so she does it naked. She's laying underneath the bug screen netting that keeps the bugs off of her. Ron walks by their washed clothes that are hanging up to dry before getting back to the tub. Bonnie get impatient and very nearly rips his boxers off before pulling him into the tub. She stayed in to soak but now wants to have some fun with Ron. The two have their fun and get cleaned up before joining Yori in the bed. The night ends with a quick meal and some sex for the three before they fall asleep.

In closing thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing this and all of the other chapters. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with anyone. In upcoming chapters the rumble in the jungle, Kim's secret is revealed, more Penny, Crystal will play a bigger role, and Liz will show up to. Shego and Drakken will come back and many more surprises. So as always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are open if you have any questions…or just use the reviews to ask them and I'll answer them then.


	36. Walks And Talks

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 35-WALKS AND TALKS**

"I knew it," Joss exclaimed with a very triumphant look in her eyes and smile on her lips as she thrust her clenched fists up into the air while letting off a holler.

"Joss, please," Kim grumbled out softly with an embarrassed tone to her voice as she sickly smiled and looked around the club even though everyone else there knew that she was pregnant already.

"So how far along are you, I'm sure that Ron's real happy…he's the dad right," Joss started to ask with a happy tone to her voice as she leaned forward against the table before Kim spoke back up.

"Joss," Kim snapped in a shocked and surprised tone of voice as she pulled back from the table before Hope walked back over and sat down in a chair on the other side of Joss, setting a glass of grape juice and a bowl of pretzels in front of her along the way.

"Yep, ole Ron's gonna be a daddy," Hope snickered out with an amused and content smirk playing across her lips before she shrugged off the glare that Kim sent her way.

"It's spankin," Joss shouted out with a very happy grin on her face as she started to throw her arms up in triumph and celebration against but Kim stopped her by laying a hand on her arm.

"Yes well…be that as it may I just found out so it's going to be a while before I start to show or have any symptoms so could you just take it easy for awhile," Kim said with a nervous look in her eyes as she locked gazes with her younger cousin.

"So what'd your mom say, bet she was happier than," Joss began to add back with a curious edge to her voice before Monique spoke up from the bar.

"She'll be happy when she finds out, Kim's a little nervous about telling her parents," Monique interjected loudly as she set about drying off some glasses, her smile only growing at the look that Kim sent her way.

"Oh please, we passed nervous hours ago, she's just plain scared, I would be to if my father had threatened to send any guy that came that close to me to a black hole," Hope said with a slight shiver of fear before she smiled back in reply to the glare that Kim again shot her.

"He's just a tad overprotective Hope, he'd never actually send Ron off to a black hole," Kim began to counter with a skittish laugh and a wave of her hand before she grabbed Joss' glass of grape juice and took a drink to try and calm her nerves.

"He is a rocket scientist remember, I'm sure that they've got those things just lying around where he works," Marcella added with a lightly sarcastic grin and chuckle as she stayed up at the bar and watched the show.

"Hey, he wants to shoot Ron off into space then he's going to have to get through me first," Jessica proudly stated as she walked off of the dance floor and stood beside Kim before laying a hand on Kim's shoulder, an act that Joss thought Kim seemed to appreciate.

"Don't forget about the rest of us, Mr. Possible would have to go through all of us before he could do that to Ron," Hope added with a deadly serious look in her eyes as her tone of voice left no doubt in Joss' mind that she meant every word of it.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence you guys, but I don't think that my dad was actually going to shoot Ron or any other guy off into space, he probably just said it to try and protect me," Kim answered back softly with a slightly embarrassed smile on her lips as she looked back and up at Jessica before turning her gaze back to Hope.

"Okay then…so answer me this…who's the best kisser," Joss finally asked softly with a very pointed grin on her lips as she leaned forward a bit after having sat in silence for a few moments, taking everything in.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Amazon Rain Forest

"You wanna take a rest," Ron asked with a concerned tone to his voice as he looked back over his shoulder to see Bonnie lethargically making her way through some of the jungle that he had just cut a swath through.

"I said I'm fine," Bonnie snapped back with an angry glare in her eyes as she ducked underneath a branch before almost stumbling over a small downed tree.

"You're not fine just," Ron started to say back with a worried look in his eyes as he stopped walking forward long enough to go back and start to reach out to support Bonnie before she slapped his hands away.

"I said I'm fine Ron, I don't need your help," Bonnie shot back as she shoved Ron's hands away before she stepped past him, making it only a couple of steps before her strength left her and she began to fall backwards.

"Bonnie," Ron shouted out in alarm as he rushed forward and caught her in his arms, gently setting her down on a felled tree stump.

"Are you alright," Yori asked with a worried look on her face as she hurried forward and knelt down beside Bonnie.

"This is stupid, I'm stronger than this, I'm just a little woozy," Bonnie stammered back unhappily at herself as she tried to wipe the sweat off of her forehead and face.

"You think maybe it's because you didn't eat much for breakfast," Ron asked with a slightly scolding tone to his words as he reached back into his backpack and began to search around for something for her to eat.

"It was a good breakfast," Yori chimed in with an agreeing smile on her lips as she nodded her head before losing the smile when Bonnie spoke up.

"Not helping babe," Bonnie said back with a less than pleased tone to her voice and look in her eyes as she looked up and lightly scowled at Yori.

"At least have something to drink and sit still for awhile, Senor Senior Senior isn't going anywhere," Ron offered with a slightly worried tone to his voice as Bonnie let him run his thumb across her cheek.

"I'm fine I…okay, if you insist," Bonnie started to continue to argue before she knew that further arguing would only prove futile and hurt everyone's feelings so she stopped fighting.

"Maybe you're pregnant," Yori wondered aloud with a curious shrug of her shoulders as she turned to Ron before Bonnie almost choked on the granola bar that Ron finally found in his backpack and handed to her.

"What," Bonnie spat out with a look of total shock and disbelief on her face as her mind was sent whirling at even the thought of being pregnant.

"Kim was similarly weak and tired often before she told us that she was pregnant," Yori explained softly with a nervous look in her eyes as a part of her hoped that it was true.

"N…no, I'm not pregnant, I'm sure of it," Bonnie stammered out with a very deliberate cadence before she stuffed the rest of the granola bar into her mouth and began to chew hard.

"What…how," Ron spat out quickly as he very nearly fell over in surprise at her statement of fact.

"Took the test last week…not pregnant," Bonnie managed to get out through a mouth full of granola with a shrug of her shoulders and an unhappy pout.

"Oh that's good…hey wait, you don't look happy about it," Ron started to say back with a small sigh of relief before his brain fully caught on to the manner in which she had answered him.

"Should I be, I've seen the way that you look at Kim lately," Bonnie grumbled out under her breath with a look of displeasure in her eyes as she slowly began to rub her hands together and looked away.

"Easy Bon-Bon, don't read to much into that, I don't love you any less because she's carrying my child," Ron said softly back with a very serious and honest tone to his voice and look in his eyes as he reached up, took a hold of Bonnie's head by her chin, and turned it until their gazes were locked onto each other.

"I know but," Bonnie pouted back with an angry at herself scowl on her lips as she pulled her chin out of his grasp and looked down at the ground, her gaze following a small ant as it made its way away from the tree stump that she was sitting on.

"You are going to have to learn to accept these feelings of insecurity and deal with them Bonnie-san, otherwise they will drive you crazy, Kim is the first…but not the last," Yori stated with a very certain edge to her voice as if she was trying to tell Bonnie the unchangeable truth even if it wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear at that moment in time.

"What do you…you aren't…right," Bonnie started to growl sharply back at Yori with an angry glare in her gaze before it softened considerably as her gaze fell onto the other woman's face.

"No, like you I am not pregnant, but there will come a day when I am, and I do not want you to suffer needlessly like this again," Yori softly replied with an overly nice smile on her lips before Ron joined in.

"Alright then, now come on…let's go before Junior gets any wild ideas about opening a disco," Ron joked with a poor grin on his lips as he helped Bonnie, who rolled her eyes and let out a small sigh at his joke, back up to her feet before they continued on their way through the jungle.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Monique's Club

"I don't care what ya say Kim, I'm not leaving until you give me an answer, who's the best kisser," Joss asked with a very determined look as she fixed Kim tightly in her gaze and kept up the pressure.

"Well what if I decide not to say anything and just sit here," Kim shot back with a slightly argumentative tone to her voice as she lightly glared across the table at Joss.

"Then I'll sit here until you fall asleep, and when you wake up I'll still be sitting here, one good thing about being pregnant, gives me an excuse to stay seated and let everyone else," Joss shot back with an equally determined expression before she flashed Kim her best smile of confidence.

"Yori…Yori's the best kisser…aside from Ron, you can't imagine the things that she can do with her tongue," Hope interjected with a somewhat skittish look in her eyes as she spoke up rather than let the stalemate continue any longer.

"Nah, it's gotta be Bonnie," Marcella added with a thoughtful expression on her face as she gave another point of view.

"Come on Kim, it's not like it's that big of a deal, she already knows everything…so why not," Monique started to say with a supportive smile on her lips as she filled up a couple more glassed with grape juice before Kim spoke.

"Fine…you wanna know who the best kisser is I'll tell you, it's Ron, he's the best, now can we move on to something else, preferably something that doesn't involve me spilling my guts," Kim growled out sharply with a frustrated and unhappy scowl marring her features before she looked up as Monique brought the drinks over and set them down on the table.

"Come on Kim, it's not like we get a chance to talk every day, I only see you a few times a year, I have to make each visit count," Joss said back with a bit of a scared look in her eyes before she picked up her glass of grape juice and brought it to her lips.

"I know but…it's just that I'm not comfortable talking about all of this yet, it was hard enough telling you and my mother the other day…now you start asking me all of these questions that I've never really thought about before," Kim groaned out softly with an overwhelmed look on her face as she let out a sigh and let her shoulders slump before Jessica reached over and gave her hand a supportive squeeze.

"Why don't we talk about something else…like say a baby shower," Hope interjected with a slightly nervous smile on her lips before she quickly changed the subject and got things going in a new direction.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Amazon Rain Forest

They hadn't experienced any more unplanned stops along the way. Though Bonnie would never admit it she was indeed feeling a bit rundown. She blamed it on the weather, seeing as how the temperature was hovering just under one hundred degrees in the shade and there was plenty of humidity. Yori tried her best to hide it but it was clear that the conditions were taking their toll on her as well. Her kind smile had never left her face, however even Ron had noticed that it was taking more of an effort to keep it there. Rufus had long since returned to his special spot in Ron's backpack, keeping himself safe from the heat and humidity until they got to Senor Senior Senior's headquarters. Ron had tried to play bold adventurer, leading the way through the jungle with his machete leading the way, but by the time that the trio finally laid eyes on their objective his energy was spent.

"Remind me again why we're here," Ron gasped out with a parched throat as he sat down on a felled tree before reaching for his canteen.

"To stop a mad genius from…well from doing very bad things," Yori started to reply with a proud smile before she realized that in truth she wasn't quite sure what their mission was past stopping Senor Senior Senior from completing his plans.

"Either of you see Junior around," Bonnie asked with a less than happy look in her eyes as she splashed a little water onto her face from her canteen, letting it drip slowly off of her face to hit the green ground below.

"Are you hoping that he is here," Yori asked softly with a confused look to her as she stopped at the top of the ridge and turned back to Bonnie.

"Hell no, the last time we met he checked me out…kept staring at my ass to, Ron's the only guy that gets to do that," Bonnie spat out back with an angry scowl spreading across her lips as she balled her hand that wasn't holding her canteen up into a tight fist and shook it.

"That's good to know," Ron grinned back softly with a happy grin as he leaned back up against a tree and then took another swig from his canteen.

"What if he is not doing anything evil," Yori asked with a curious tone to her voice as she walked back to the edge of the ridge and pulled a pair of special binoculars out of her backpack.

"Forget it Yori, of course he's doing something evil…that's what he does, he'd rather do something the evil way than the easy way, he's tried to get that point across to Junior for years…so far no luck," Ron sighed back as he tried to calm his breathing, patting himself down in the hopes of finding a dry spot on his clothes to wipe his face off on.

"Look Yori Ron's right, Senor Senior Senior can only do evil, so now that we've gotten to his headquarters we have to find out what he's up to and stop him, the sooner we do the sooner we go home and get out of this godforsaken oven," Bonnie grouched out with an impatient deep breath before she leaned her head down and took a sniff of her armpit, scrunching up her face in disgust at the scent.

"Sounds good to me, all that I can see is his guards on patrol, we'll have to get inside there to find out what he's doing," Yori replied with a slightly unhappy edge to her voice as she put the binoculars up to her eyes and scanned the area below, seeing only guards making their rounds.

"Or we could just send Rufus," Ron said with an excited smile crossing his lips as he slid his backpack off and began to unzip one of the smaller pockets.

"What," Bonnie wondered aloud with a skeptical look on her face as she sat back up straight and slipped her backpack off as well, sliding her headband up her forehead afterwards.

"Before we left Wade had designed a special new gadget for me…ah here it is," Ron answered with a serious look in his eyes as he finally found what he was looking for and pulled a small box out of his backpack.

"What does it do," Yori asked with a curious look Bonnie's way, before the brunette shrugged her shoulders and used the bottom front of her tank top to wipe her face and forehead off.

"It's a miniature camera, made small enough for Rufus to use," Ron replied with a confidant smile on his lips before he unzipped the zipper of the pouch that Rufus had slipped back into. He had barely done that when Rufus popped his head out and yawned deeply, apparently having just woken up.

"But how is he supposed to use that, it's not exactly," Bonnie started to ask with a confused and unsure tone to her voice before Ron held up the small device for her to see. Looking like the critter cam that she had seen scientists use to videotape the travels of several marine animals a small camera was attached to a harness that she guessed slid over Rufus' front legs.

"Ready buddy," Ron asked with a daring grin as Rufus quickly realized what was going on, and saluted proudly after having drawn himself up to his full height, perched up on top of the backpack.

"But how are we supposed to," Yori began to ask before Ron raised a hand and motioned for her to hold her question as he helped Rufus wriggle into the harness. When it was finally on Bonnie was glad to see that the harness looked to have been made especially for Rufus, helping the camera now on his back ride naturally instead of being awkward or clumsy for him.

"Rufus will slip into the building and check things out, meanwhile we'll be watching from a safe distance with this," Ron finally said with a look on his face that Bonnie had seen the last time that he had purchased a new video game before he pulled a metal case about the size of a pencil case out of another pocket of his backpack and opened it. Inside one half of the case contained a video screen while the other held a small keyboard.

"So with this we will see what Rufus-san sees, keeping our cover while discovering Senor Senior Senior's plans," Yori observed with a pleased tone to her voice as she walked over a bit more and stood beside Ron, with a good view of the screen.

"Pretty much, those guards won't even notice him, and hopefully if Junior is around he'll get to whining enough and spill the beans about the whole operation," Ron said back as he pushed the on button at the side of the metal case and the screen lit up, showing the video feed from the camera mounted on Rufus' back.

"Okay guys, let's not get ahead of ourselves, it sounds good, but for all we know there could be some kind of interference that'll keep that camera from working the second Rufus gets close," Bonnie said with an anxious tone to her voice as she stood up and made her way over to take a seat on the log next to Ron, looking like she was trying not to get her hopes up in the event that things didn't go as smoothly as Ron thought that they would.

"Maybe…but there's only one way to find out, ready pal…good, good luck," Ron grinned back in reply, though it was more of his grin rather than admit that she might be right face than one of confidence, before he turned to Rufus and got the answer that he was hoping for.

"Yep," Rufus chirped out with a very serious and proud expression on his face as he stood up fully and saluted before turning around and racing off into the jungle.

END OF CHAPTER 35

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Kim and Joss talking at Monique's club. Joss figured out at the end of the last chapter that Kim was pregnant and now she wants details. She and Kim talk about how far along she is and if she's going to tell her father. Kim says that eventually she'll tell him but hopes that her mother will first, once she finds out. The topic of Mr. Possible shooting Ron off towards a black hole comes up and some of the ladies think that he's serious while others don't. Kim seems uneasy about the whole discussion but Jessica's touch helps to calm her down a bit. Joss then surprises everyone by asking Kim who's the best kisser of everyone that she's with.

Then comes back to Ron, Yori, and Bonnie in the Amazon rain forest. They're on their way to find Senor Senior Senior's headquarters. After a bit of walking Bonnie sits down, out of breath, and the trio decides to take a break and rest. Ron is concerned that Bonnie is needing to take a break. She tries to act as if everything's okay but she's tired and looks worn out. Ron offers her some food and something to drink, with Bonnie saying that she's fine and Ron and Yori saying that the breakfast was good, Bonnie just didn't have any and maybe that's why she's tired. Ron finally gets her to eat a granola bar and drink some water. Ron and Yori try to figure out what's wrong and after a bit of talking Yori comes up with an idea that Bonnie is acting a lot like Kim did before she admitted that she was pregnant. Ron immediately asks Bonnie if that's it, that she's pregnant. Though her mouth if full of granola she shakes her head and says that she's not, she knows that she's not pregnant. Ron asks how she knows, since she didn't seem surprised that they asked and didn't have to think long to answer them. Bonnie says that a week or so before this mission she took a home pregnancy test and it was negative. Though just the fact that she took a home pregnancy test is telling about Bonnie and what she wants. Ron isn't completely sure that it's as simple as that but Bonnie seems to get her strength back and both she and Yori want to continue on so the trio does just that.

The next part with Kim and the others is Kim answering the question about who is the best kisser of the group. Kim starts to answer but Hope jumps in and says that to her it's Yori, well excluding Ron anyway. I could see Yori being full of surprises in this area so she gets Yori's vote. A couple of the other ladies tell who they think is the best kisser of the group before Kim finally speaks up and says that it's Ron to her. After that Kim expresses how hard it is for her to talk about all of this at the moment before Joss explains that she's trying to get as much time in with Kim as she can given the fact that they don't see each other much. Then Hope comes up with the idea to talk about a baby shower.

Finally we go back to the trio in the jungle as they get to a ridge overlooking their target, with comments about the heat and humidity and how the each reacts to it. They sit down and rest for a little bit as Yori looks down at the base with binoculars. They wonder what Senor Senior Senior is doing and if Junior is with him. Bonnie hopes that he's not there as he ogled her the last time that they met and to her Ron's the only guy that gets to ogle her. Ron likes that but doesn't make a big deal of it. They talk a little more about how if Junior is there and given the opportunity he'll start whining and lay out the entire plan like he always does. Before long Ron gets an idea about how to find out what's going on in the base. Before they went on the mission Wade had made a special camera that Rufus could wear so that he could sneak into buildings and other places and scout ahead, with Ron having a small television of sorts to see what Rufus sees from a safe distance. Rufus is ready to go soon enough and as Bonnie walks over and sits down right beside Ron he runs off into the jungle on his mission.

In closing thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the other chapters of this story. I hope that I didn't go to far out of character with anyone. In upcoming chapters Crystal will appear more, as will Penny, and finally Liz. Some have expressed the idea of having Joss join the group, now obviously if she did she and Kim would never have sex as it's wrong, but the other ladies would be free to, though it couldn't happen until after she graduated high school. Just wanting some feedback on the idea, at the moment I'm not planning on adding Joss but after all everything's possible for a Possible. Okay that was a bad joke, sorry. Anyway thanks again to everyone for the reviews and the next two chapters will probably be up on Tuesday night, given that Monday is Memorial Day and a big holiday. Thanks again to all.


	37. Not One But Two

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**Note: Instead of writing out their full names I'm just going to call them Senior and Junior from here on out, you'll all know which is which, it's mostly for my convenience so the stupid spellchecker on my computer doesn't keep bringing up the dad's name.**

**CHAPTER 36-NOT ONE BUT TWO**

The Amazon Rain Forest

He ducked and dodged past lizards, downed tree limbs, and snake holes on his way down the hill. It was noticeably harder for him to run around through the underbrush with the camera strapped to his back but he knew that he had no other choice. Ron needed to know what Senior was up to inside the base and since there were to many guards out on patrol he was the only one that could sneak inside and check it out. While food was undoubtedly his driving force in life Rufus did thoroughly enjoy the action aspects of the missions, just not when he'd be woken up or pop up out of Ron's pocket right into the middle of them like when the Diablo's had attacked Kim and her family. He paused under a downed log as he held his breath, watching the movements of the two guards closest to him, surprised that one of them was a woman. He couldn't remember the last time that he'd seen a female guard on any of Kim and Ron's mission. Not wanting to get sidetracked with this thought Rufus shook the thoughts out of his head and then raced off towards the downspout, snickering softly at his having gotten through Senior's first line of defense so easily. What he didn't notice was the small set of eyes, or the creature they belonged to, watching his every move.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Monique's Club

"Where is she, she said that she'd meet me here after she got off work," Tara grumbled out impatiently as she kept glancing down at her watch and then back up at the old clock on the wall.

"Don't worry Tara, if Penny said that she'd come then she'll be here, and what are you getting so worked up about, I thought that the two of you," Marcella remarked back with a bored tone to her voice, as she had tired of the talk between Kim and Joss that was still going on, as she lazily use a small straw to stir the ice cubes around in her drink.

"We…well I wanted some time to think about it, I didn't know if anyone would have a problem with it," Tara said back with a meek smile on her lips as she shrugged her shoulders and tried to play like she wasn't as nervous as she truly was.

"Hey now…why would we be mad baby, I remember Penny from gym class…while she wasn't exactly Bonnie she did look pretty damn hot all wet and soapy," Marcella snickered back with a happily nostalgic smile crossing her lips as she looped an arm around Tara's waist and gave her a quick squeeze. Tara tried to look aghast at what Marcella had said but couldn't help but have her thoughts get inundated with memories that were very similar to Marcella's. When those memories came fully back to her all that she could do was blush, smile, and look away. "Oh…guess I wasn't the only one that noticed that," Marcella added with a proud grin as she slid her hand that had been on Tara's side down to her shapely butt before squeezing hard. Tara almost jumped up off of the stool with a barely contained squeak of surprise before she settled back down, blushing even harder.

"I don't know how far I want to take it, I really haven't talked to Kim about any of this," Tara replied back finally with a scared look in her eyes as she glanced back at Kim over her shoulder, who was looking nervous at all of the questions that Joss was asking.

"Since when do you need her permission," Marcella asked with a pointed look of not caring what Kim thought on her face as she lightly shrugged her shoulders and then took a sip of her drink, looking the picture of calmness.

"Well since it's pretty much her house…well hers and Ron's anyway, but it wouldn't be right for any of us to just go off and start dating someone or bring them into the house without at least talking to them, especially with the construction on the east wing supposed to start next week," Tara shot back under her breath with a nervous and skittish edge to her voice as she tried to calm her nerves by folding and then ripping a napkin into smaller and smaller strips and pieces.

"So what's stopping you, I'm sure that Kim would be glad to have someone change the subject, Joss is nice and cute and all, but damn…can she get annoying with all of those questions, guess it's a Possible family trait," Marcella stated back softly at first with a serious tone to her voice before she changed and it became more of an insider joke before the two began to laugh softly, shielding the fact that they were laughing from everyone else in the club, well almost everyone.

"And just what's so funny," Monique asked with a curious raising up of one of her eyebrows as she stood in front of them across the bar, dishrag in hand, and her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Oh nothing…fine, Tara asked Penny to stop by after she got off work and she's a little late, so Tara's freaking out," Marcella started to shrug back with a cocky grin on her lips before she could tell from the expression on Monique's face that she wasn't buying it and decided to play it straight, telling her everything.

"I know she's coming, she probably just got held up somewhere," Tara announced with a nervous smile and laugh as her gaze lifted back up to the clock on the wall.

"You like her…don't you, yeah I can see it, while I'm a bit surprised I don't exactly have much room to criticize you so if Kim's okay with it then I am, just as long as she knows the house rules, and doesn't think that she can have you all to herself, or that she isn't going to play with the rest of us," Monique said back with a steadily growing look of acceptance on her face as she stepped forward, leaning across the bar letting Tara get a good look down her shirt, before she leaned up on her tiptoes and gave the surprised blonde a kiss on the lips.

"I…I uh," Tara stammered back after licking her lips as Monique stepped back and tossed one end of her dishrag over her shoulder.

"Don't look now Tara, but your date's here," Marcella said softly with a soft elbow to Tara's ribs before she nodded her head in the direction of the clubs entrance, Penny stood there in a tight pair of blue jeans and an equally tight blue shirt.

"Huh…what," Tara wondered back with a confused and nervous flip flopping feeling in the pit of her stomach before she shifted her gaze from the clock on the wall to the club's entrance and Penny.

"Ask her if I can borrow her handcuffs for a little while," Marcella snickered into Tara's ear before giving her a quick pat on the butt and then disappearing out onto the dance floor.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Amazon Rain Forest

"What's taking so long," Bonnie grumbled out impatiently as she scooted a bit closer to Ron, trying to act all tough and impatient rather than worried about Rufus. He hadn't been gone that long and the signal had stayed strong but once he had entered the base he hadn't found anything.

"Relax Bonnie, he'll get there, Rufus has never let me down before," Ron softly replied as he laid his left hand on her bare knee and gave it a squeeze. His only concern was that he wished that he could fully believe his own statement. While he didn't expect Rufus to fail in his mission he knew that the pink naked mole rat wasn't as young as he used to be and on missions there were far more than one thing that could go wrong.

"We must have faith in Rufus-san that he will," Yori started to say with a very serious look in her eyes before the screen lit up to show the inside of a hallway inside of Senior's base.

"Hot dog…told ya," Ron exclaimed with a whoop of triumph as the three quickly huddled in tightly around the screen to see what they would be facing.

"Never doubted him," Bonnie replied with a slightly guilty grin on her lips and a short laugh as she blushed and looked away, hiding well her sigh of relief that Rufus had made it.

"I'll remember to tell him that," Ron said back softly with a restrained grin and laugh before he leaned over and gave Bonnie a quick kiss on the cheek. After speaking he turned his attention back to the screen. They all watched with rapt attention as Rufus scurried down first one hallway and then another before he entered a very large room. He stuck to the shadows as he made his way towards the upper levels of the room. Rufus could see Senior fussing over a large control panel, berating one of his technician's about something as the younger man visibly cringed and backed away. He looked like he was ready to strike the man before he let out a sigh and calmed himself down as one of his guards walked up.

"Sir, I have news," The guard said with a proud salute as he stopped walking in front of Senior and stood at attention.

"Well…out with it, I don't pay you to be a mime," Senior grumbled out sharply as he let out a sigh before his hands naturally went to his cane.

"Huh…oh uh sorry sir, we've located your son," The guard replied with a shaky sigh of relief before Senior furrowed his brows with impatience.

"Well then out with it, where is my heir," Senior huffed out with a forcibly calm sigh as he leaned forward a bit on his cane, nearly crushing it in his efforts to remain calm.

"He's uh…up on the roof, he said that he needed to work on his tan," The guard meekly answered trying to keep up the courage to stay standing there as Senior brought a hand to his face in utter annoyance at his son as he tried to keep from marching right up there and wringing his neck with his own two hands.

"See that my son is at my side when I make history, can you at least do that," Senior forced out as he collected himself and remained calm before the guard nervously nodded his head and then hurried off. "Ah…good help is so hard to find these days," Senior said with a soft sigh as he shook his head and suddenly looked very old and tired.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Monique's Club

"So…you're a cop," Monique said with a hint of amusement in her voice as she set a drink down in front of Penny, who looked nervous but happy that no one had told her to get lost so far.

"So they tell me," Penny joked back with a scared smile and laugh as she tried not to show how nervous she was. While it was true that she did have feelings for Tara and a few others she wasn't quite sure how she would be received, or if she'd be tossed promptly back out on her ass. She was desperately hoping for the former but half expecting the latter.

"Ever kill anybody," Hope asked with a curious look in her eyes as she walked around the back of the bar and over to Monique before slipping an arm around the taller woman's waist and sliding her hand into Monique's right back pocket of her jeans.

"Huh…oh uh, thankfully no, I don't know what I'd do if I…I mostly do traffic duty, pulling over speeders and that type of thing, I'm to new to really be given much responsibility," Penny said back with an awkward smile on her lips as she tried not to stare at how close Monique and Hope seemed to be, as she didn't remember either that way.

"Don't worry girl, just keep at it and good things will happen, I kept going and now Rosa and Ron have a great relationship, sure he missed seeing her be born and her first steps…but he'll be there for all of the other important events in her life…her first day of school, her first boyfriend, her graduation and wedding day," Zita said with a supportive tone to her voice as she walked by Hope and Monique, intentionally sliding the side of her hips across their crotches before she hopped up onto the bar.

"Wait…who's Rosa," Penny asked with a confused tone to her voice as she thought back, trying to remember if Tara had told her about a woman named Rosa.

"My beautiful daughter, she's just like her father in a lot of ways ya know," Zita said back with a proud and happy smile taking up her lips as she pulled her legs up and sat cross-legged on top of the bar, her jeans hanging down low enough that Penny could see the straps of her thong.

"Ron's…her…father," Penny stammered out in total amazement as she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing.

"Yep, Ron's a dad, Zita here got pregnant at the spring fling our junior year, back when Kim was dating that guy that turned out to be a syntho-drone," Monique replied with a slight nod of her head as she cast Zita a quick look to see if the beautiful latina minded her being the one to explain how Rosa had come to be. Zita's only reply was a slight shrug of her shoulders and a smile.

"Wicked…so then Kim and the rest of you are okay with," Penny asked softly with a confused tone to her voice as she tried to get all of the new information straight in her head without offending Zita if she could.

"There were some…growing pains at first, but now things are looking up, before to long Rosa's going to have a little brother or sister," Zita answered back a bit awkwardly at first as her voice faltered before she switched gears and talked about a much happier upcoming event in her mind.

"Congratulations," Penny exclaimed with a congratulatory smile on her face as she held her drink up to Zita and nodded her head, leaving Zita to frown in confusion before the realization dawned on her.

"Z's not pregnant Penny, at least not unless…nah, she hasn't been back long enough," Tara quickly shot out with a scared smile on her lips as she tried to defuse the situation before one developed as she slipped an arm around Penny's waist and pulled her close.

"What…then who," Penny asked with now a totally confused look in her eyes before she turned to look first at Tara, then at Monique, and finally at Hope, silently asking them with her gaze if they were the one that was pregnant instead. Luckily for her sake the question was answered sooner rather than later.

"I am," Kim interjected with a happy to be telling someone outside of Ron and the other ladies as she helped Joss turn her chair around and point it at the bar.

"Whoa…congratulations," Penny gasped out softly with a very surprised look in her eyes before she regained some of her composure and saluted Kim with her drink.

"Thanks, I don't think that it's really hit me yet, I haven't had any morning sickness or weird cravings yet," Kim said back with a more relaxed smile before she shrugged her shoulders and pulled up a chair beside Joss' and sat down.

"Don't worry…they'll come, and make your life a total zoo," Joss grumbled out with an unhappy pout on her face before she took another sip of her grape juice.

"So then where's Ron," Penny asked with a curious look in her eyes before Kim smiled and then answered.

"Well it's a long story," Kim said softly with a short laugh before she launched into the story.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Amazon Rain Forest

"I can't see what he's doing, can't Rufus get any closer," Bonnie asked sharply as she scooted a bit closer to Ron, close enough to drape her right leg over Ron's left leg and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Not unless you want him to get caught," Ron shot back under his breath as he focused his attention squarely on the screen in front of him in a desperate attempt to figure out exactly what Senior was up to.

"Sorry, it's just that the suspense is killing me," Bonnie said back with an unhappy and impatient pout on her lips before she snuggled up a bit closer to Ron even though both were drenched with sweat and smelled badly.

"You should learn to have more patience Bonnie, we cannot affect any of this, we have to trust Rufus," Yori remarked with a hopefully supportive tone to her voice though inwardly she was very nervous and scared for Rufus' safety.

"I trust him enough Yori, it's just that if he doesn't get us a better shot of what's going on then this whole mission will go up in flames," Bonnie shot back with an anxious edge to her voice as she reached out and tilted the small screen up a little bit so that she could see it better.

"We won't fail Bonnie, now all that we have to do is," Ron started to say to settle the matter before something happened on screen. They watched in a stunned silence as Junior walked up to his father and then nervously sat down in an odd looking chair before whining about his hair as a special cap was placed on his head. Directly opposite him there sat another similar chair, but it was empty.

"What's he doing," Yori asked softly with a confused look in her eyes as she stared intently at the screen before her question was answered. Before Ron could answer they saw Senior throw a switch and then there was a bright flash of light after a few seconds. When the light died down there were two Junior's in the room. The previously empty chair now held an exact copy of Junior.

"No fucking way…he's making clones," Bonnie spat out sharply at first with a completely taken by surprise tone to her voice and look in her eyes before she figured it all out.

END OF CHAPTER 36

Author's Note: This chapter starts out with Rufus as he races down the hill from the ridge towards Senior's headquarters. He runs around the various obstacles to him since he's smaller and he ducks around the trees and all of that as he avoids the guards and then races into the building. Basically he's happy to be doing this part of the mission and takes pride in it as he slips into the building, though he doesn't notice that he's being watched as he does it. The bit about the female guard is mostly as if you notice pretty much none of the supervillians on the show ever have female thugs or guards or soldiers, so I just thought that I'd add something new to the whole thing.

Then we jump back to Monique's club as Tara is nervously awaiting Penny's arrival after work. Tara is still not sure how she fully feels about Penny and how the others will take it, whether they'll accept her into the group or if they'll kick both Penny and Tara out. Marcella and Monique try to get Tara to cheer up and tell her that she'll have to ask Kim if Penny can join since she's the senior most one of the ladies, with Bonnie right after her. Tara wants to ask Ron to since he's the only guy and it's every bit as much his house as it is Kim's. Monique gives her a little bit more encouragement before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Then Marcella notices that Penny has just arrived and pulls away to go and dance, but not before asking Tara to ask Penny if she can use her handcuffs for a little while.

Next comes back in the Amazon with Ron, Bonnie, and Yori as they eagerly watch the screen from the camera that Rufus has. Bonnie is nervous and scared for Rufus but she tries not to show it, instead acting upset that it's taking so long. Yori adds that she should have some more faith in Rufus and be patient. Ron tries to tell them that everything is going to be fine and that Rufus has never let him down before and he doesn't think that he's about to start now, though he is getting older. The picture finally comes in as Rufus gets to the area of the base where Senior is and gets some shots of him, with Bonnie happily looking on, snuggling up next to Ron, before we see a bit of Senior looking for Junior and getting mad at his guards before ordering them to go and bring Junior back from the roof, as he was trying to work on his tan, and bring him back into the main part of the base. The guard agrees and hurries off.

Then we go back to Monique's club as Tara and Penny are sitting side by side on the stools up at the bar and basically making small talk with Monique. Monique makes a joke about Penny being a cop to try and lighten the mood and Penny gets that and tries to add to her efforts. Hope comes in and slides up to Monique while asking Penny if she's ever killed anyone. Penny says that she hasn't and that she doesn't want to as she's not important enough of a cop to get into a situation like that. Zita tries to cheer her up by telling her to stick with it and she'll move up the ranks. Then Rosa is mentioned and Penny asks who Rosa is. She finds out after a little bit that Rosa is Ron and Zita's daughter and the whole story behind it all, as Zita delicately tries to keep from stepping on anyone's toes about how she joined the other women at the house. Penny then wonders if Zita isn't pregnant, as most people would assume if since Zita already had Ron's kid and she says that her daughter was going to have a little brother or sister that she herself was pregnant. Tara and the others set her straight before Kim comes over and admits that it's her that's pregnant. Penny says congrats and Kim admits that she doesn't really feel pregnant yet, as she looks the same and hasn't had morning sickness yet or any weird cravings. Joss says that they'll come and they all laugh before Penny asks Kim where Ron is. Kim then proceeds to start to tell Penny about everything.

The final part comes with Ron, Bonnie, and Yori still in the jungle as they watch the screen as Junior comes in, sits down and then there's a bright flash and they come to find out that Senior cloned Junior, making an identical clone. This shocking revelation ends the chapter, with Bonnie not being happy about it.

In closing thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing this and all of the other chapters. As always my forums are open and reviews are always appreciated. I hope that I didn't go to far out of character with anyone in this story. To me Senior is a genius after all he created a mutated octopus on his own and several other gadgets and gizmo's. In upcoming chapters more Crystal, Liz will show up, maybe some more Shego, we learn of Joss' curiosity's. We also might see another pregnancy, maybe a death of some character in the Kim Possible universe, and a lot of other fun things. I'll throw out the question if people feel should Joss join the group after she has her kid and hits eighteen, of course she can't sleep with Kim but there are plenty of other women in the house and then there's Ron. At the moment I haven't made up my mind about Joss so I'm wondering what all of you think. In closing, thanks again and I'm glad that you like this story.


	38. Old Jedi Mind Trick

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 37-OLD JEDI MIND TRICK**

The Amazon Rain Forest

"I don't believe it," Ron stammered out with a look of total disbelief at what he was seeing as he leaned back away from the screen and let out a nervous sigh.

"That's it, we have to call this in right now," Bonnie announced loudly with a look on her face that left little doubt in Ron's mind that she had fully made up her mind and it wouldn't do any good to try and talk her out of it., not that he disagreed with her logic.

"What shall we say though, a clone is very big news," Yori asked with a concerned look of fear in her eyes, a sight that Ron didn't like to see as he had never seen her scared before, before she stood back up and walked to the edge of the ridge and brought her binoculars back up to her eyes.

"You're damn right it is," Bonnie grimly said back with a serious and determined look on her face as she began to dig through her backpack for her Kimmunicator.

"Wait, we can't call them yet," Ron suddenly stated with an odd look in his eyes as he closed the small device back up and slid it into his pocket while standing up.

"And just why the hell not," Bonnie demanded with an upset and surprised tone to her voice as she whirled around on him.

"We have to put that thing out of commission, if we wait and call Global Justice in it'll be hours before they get here, who knows how many clones he'd have time to make, no…if we're going to stop him we have to do it now," Ron replied softly with his confidence in his statement steadily growing as he walked up to the edge of the ridge before Yori handed him her binoculars.

"Good plan Ron, there's just one small problem with it…in case you haven't noticed there's to many guards down there for us to get through, and that's only the ones on the outside, we don't have a clue how many there are inside," Bonnie grumped back with an impatient scowl marring her features as she was inclined to argue her idea but knew that whichever way that they chose they were in quite a pickle.

"Well we know that there's no more than a hundred or so inside," Ron said back with an oddly brave grimace on his face as he handed the lifted the binoculars up to his eyes, took a quick look down from the ledge, and then handed them back to Yori.

"Oh, and why is that," Bonnie asked with a sharp tone to her voice but feeling that she wasn't quite sure that she wanted to hear the answer.

"Because if there are then we're screwed," Ron grimly joked back with a dark half grin on his lips before he took off towards the path that Rufus had taken earlier on his way down the hill.

"What I won't do for love," Bonnie said softly with a honestly scared to death sigh and sweet smile on her lips before she took a deep breath and then headed off after Ron.

"This is madness," Yori thought to herself with an unconvinced feeling in the pit of her stomach before she pocketed her own communicator, that Global Justice had given her just before they landed, and then raced off after Bonnie and Ron.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House

"So then you all like girls," Joss asked with a curious smile on her lips before she brought her cup of hot chocolate up to her mouth and blew the steam away.

"I think you already know the answer to that," Hope joked back with an amused snort as she walked into the living room, wearing only a red teddy and pair of ankle socks, and sat down beside Kim on the couch before snuggling up close.

"I guess so, from the way that Kim described you guys I never took you for," Joss mumbled back softly in surprise with a distant look in her eyes before Jessica spoke up from her place in Ron's chair, with Zita laying sideways in the chair, her legs laying over one of the armrest at the knees while her head rested on a pillow on the other armrest.

"We're not lesbians Joss, we're bi, Ron is just the only guy that we all want," Jessica softly replied with a clarifying smile on her lips as she laid a hand on Zita's left leg, marveling at how soft her skin was, making a mental note to ask her about it later.

"So in effect we're sharing him," Marcella added with an impish and playful smirk on her lips as she clinked Penny's handcuffs together, getting turned on by the sound that they made.

"After Rosa it just never felt right with any of the men that I dated, but Ron," Zita interjected with a serious and oddly somewhat sad expression as she slid her fingers down her stomach, tracing over the stretch marks that she felt to be there but the others couldn't see.

"Is perfect," Tara said softly from her spot on the floor by the fire with Penny at her side as she began to idly flick the zipper of her nightgown back and forth.

"He's really that good," Penny asked with an unsure look in her eyes as she was having a hard time understanding how Ron could possibly be as good as the others were making him seem to be and have not collapsed from exhaustion months ago.

"His mystical monkey power takes everything to a whole new level, it feels like your whole body is on fire…it's a bigger high than any drug," Hope answered softly with an almost dreamlike smile on her lips as she stared off into space and did her best to remember the feeling that she spoke of.

"And you'd know that how, you a big druggie," Joss quipped back with a poking fun but not actually serious laugh before she took another sip of her hot chocolate after blowing on it.

"Well I…okay so I experimented a little after high school, I haven't had any in a few years though, I'm clean…I swear," Hope nervously replied as she suddenly took on the look of a guilty woman who had screwed up in the past but had stopped running, turned her life around, and was trying to put that past behind her.

"You took drugs," Kim asked softly with an astonished tone to her voice as she pulled away from Hoppe just enough to be able to look her in the eye. Hope stayed silent for a few moments before saying anything.

"Yes…my first time was at a party, I was to drunk to know that it was wrong, by the time that I sobered up and realized what was going on it was to late, I was hooked, my parents freaked out and threw me into one of those detox places…I was so mean to them…but that place saved my life, I haven't touched anything stronger than an aspirin since," Hope answered with a very glum and embarrassed tone to her voice and look in her eyes as she started off looking Kim right in the eye before her shame became to much and she looked away, not moving an inch when the straps of her teddy slid off of her shoulders and the top of it slid down almost to the point of falling down off of her breasts.

"But isn't it hard," Tara asked with a scared look in her eyes and tone to her voice as she drew her legs up under her until she could wrap her arms around them and drop her chin down onto the top of her knees.

"Some days are better than others, when I got out I had trouble finding work, no one wanted to hire someone as screwed up as I was, it took six months before I finally found work at the lingerie shop, and only because the owner was an old friend of the family, she was doing my mom a favor," Hope answered with a glum expression on her face as she took a deep breath and tried to smile, but found it hard going.

"So what now, you quit that job, isn't it going to be hard to find another one," Jessica asked with a concerned tone to her voice as Zita scooted herself over so that she was leaning up against the blonde's chest.

"Probably about as hard as it's going to be for you trying to find a new job with stripper on your resume, thank God I never got arrested back then, otherwise that'd be on my record and I wouldn't have a chance of finding work," Hope said back with a sour tone to her words as she pulled away from Kim and laid her head back on the back of the couch, silently allowing her teddy to slide down fully until it was bunched up at her waist, exposing herself in the process, but she didn't seem to mind.

"We'll find you something…all of you, maybe Global Justice has a few open spot," Kim said softly with a worried and anxious look in her eyes before she pulled Hope into a hug.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Amazon Rain Forest

"Do you know what you're doing," Bonnie hissed out harshly as the three crouched down at the edge of the guard's perimeter, all before planning their next move.

"Would it make you feel any better if I said no," Ron joked with a scared smile on his lips as he shrugged his shoulders and set to trying to time the guard's movements.

"I don't know…it might," Bonnie shot back with a touch of venom in her voice as she ducked back behind a tree just in time so that one of the guards wouldn't see her.

"I will create a diversion, the two of you can then take them by surprise," Yori said with a very certain and calm look in her eyes as she knelt down beside Ron, with her gaze locked firmly towards the perimeter.

"Wait…what kind of diversion," Bonnie started to say with a nervous tone to her voice before she grabbed Yori by the arm and made the shorter woman turn back to her.

"Nothing fancy, just an old Jedi mind trick," Yori grinned back with a quick wink before she suddenly disappeared back into the jungle.

"Old Jedi…do you have any idea what she meant," Bonnie asked Ron pointedly as her hands came to rest on his shoulders.

"Not a clue…she's only seen Star Wars once, and I'm not sure if she understood it…come on," Ron guessed back softly with a nervous shrug of his shoulders before he stood up and lead Bonnie into position as they each circled around as close to the guards as they could and waited for Yori to begin the diversion. They didn't have to wait long.

"Excuse me…but I seem to have gotten lost," Yori said softly with a very hurt and scared tone to her voice as she stepped out of the jungle a few feet away from the guards, though to Ron's surprise he noticed that she had stripped off her shirt and bra and was now topless.

"Where'd you come from," One of the guards demanded with a nervous tone to his voice as he raised his gun and pointed it at Yori.

"I was part of a tour group and I got lost, can you help me," Yori explained with a very innocent look on her face as she covered herself and appeared to be limping a little bit.

"Of course, just wait…yeargh," The guard started to say back with a concerned tone to his voice before Ron and Bonnie chose that moment to spring out and hit the two guards over the head, knocking them out.

"Yori…where'd you," Ron started to exclaim with a totally confused look in his eyes before Bonnie interrupted.

"Old Jedi mind trick my ass," Bonnie grumbled out with a very sarcastic tone to her words before she and Ron began to drag the guards back into the underbrush, leaving Yori to put her bra and shirt back on.

"Marcella said that it worked great for her in getting out of paying for drinks at clubs, she said that she and her girlfriends had done it before and it worked very well," Yori replied softly with an embarrassed look of uncertainty in her eyes before Bonnie spoke up.

"Only because the bouncer was drunk and…never mind," Bonnie began to groan back with an irritated edge to her words before she realized what she was saying and shut up, picking up the guards gun and checking it for ammo to try and avoid saying any more about it.

"Are there any more guards," Yori asked with a serious look on her face as she walked past Ron and Bonnie and began to look around.

"I didn't see any, they seem pretty confident that no one even knows that they're here, or else they'd have a lot more guards," Ron said back with a hopeful tone to his voice as he shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Bonnie.

"Maybe we should call Global Justice now, at least to tell them that we're going in," Bonnie offered up with a determined look on her face as she handed the gun to Ron before turning to Yori.

"I already have on the way down here, they will arrive in three hours," Yori said back with a tone to her voice that told both Ron and Bonnie that she didn't want to wait for backup and wanted to get this over with sooner rather than later.

"Thanks for telling me," Ron grumbled out sharply under his breath as he trudged forward towards Yori, who looked surprised that he was mad, before he continued on towards the base.

"Did I do something wrong," Yori asked softly with a confused and sad tone to her voice as she looked lost as her gaze followed Ron.

"Nope, Ron just wants to get some brownie points with Global Justice while Kim is pregnant, he'll be back to fucking your brains out in no time, trust me," Bonnie replied with a bored sigh before she let out a deep breath and then leaned forward and gave Yori a quick kiss on the lips and smack on the butt. Yori started to say something but then thought better of it and followed Bonnie off into the base.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Inside The Base

"But father, if it looks just like me how will people know which is the real me," Junior whined with a terrified look in his eyes as she hid behind his father as his clone was beginning to scare him.

"Junior, it is only a clone…inferior to you in every way," Senior groaned back with a reserved tone to his voice as he stayed still, hands resting one on top of the other on top of his cane while waiting for his son to calm down from his sudden bout of hysteria.

"Are you sure…I don't know, I think he has a smaller nose than I do, father…I want a smaller nose," Junior debated with himself out loud as he brought his right hand to his mouth and began to lightly tap his lower lip with his index finger as he slowly walked around his clone.

"Your nose is fine, now come with me, we have much work to do," Senior stated sharply with a very determined look in his eyes before he grabbed a hold of Junior's sleeve and pulled him out of the lab.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Morning

"Morning auntie Kim," Rosa mumbled out sleepily before yawning deeply as she softly padded into the kitchen, wearing a pink pair of pajamas, dragging her new teddy bear on the floor behind her with one hand while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with the other.

"Morning yourself ya little munchkin," Kim snickered back with a sly grin on her lips before she scooped Rosa up into her arms and twirled her around as she walked back to the counter.

"Now Kim, don't go getting her all worked up this early in the morning…please, we have a long day ahead of us and I need Rosa on her best behavior," Zita groaned out softly as she followed her daughter into the kitchen and immediately headed for the coffee pot.

"What for," Penny asked softly with a curious half smile on her lips as she walked into the kitchen arm in arm with Tara, and from the looks of it wearing the same clothes that she had been wearing the night before. After the talk that they had the night before Tara and Penny had disappeared into her room and shut the door. It hadn't taken the others long to figure out what they were doing. Instead of doing something about it they just turned their radios up and went to sleep, with Kim and Joss sharing a bed since Ron was out on a mission.

"Well since we're not moving back to Hawaii and staying here I need to try and get her into kindergarten somewhere, most of the ones that I checked out on the web last night have an interview process, it won't look good if she can't sit still," Zita said back with a very large yawn before Kim used one hand to pull a chair out and then set Rosa down onto it.

"Sorry…I didn't know, need any help," Kim said back softly with an apologetic smile on her lips before she leaned in close and gave Zita a quick good morning hug and peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for asking but no…I have to do this myself, if Ron were here I'd have him go with us, but duty calls right," Zita said back with a warm and appreciative smile before she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Wait…it's not the fifties anymore, why can't you take one of us with you instead," Penny asked with a slightly pointed edge to her voice as she pulled away from Tara and pulled the refrigerator door open.

"Normally I'd agree with you, but if getting Rosa a good education means denying that I'm bi for the time being then so be it, her schooling is my most important concern," Zita replied back before she took a long sip of coffee and then set about getting Rosa some breakfast.

END OF CHAPTER 37

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with us seeing Ron, Bonnie, and Yori's reactions to the sight of Senior making a clone of Junior. Bonnie wants to call it in right away and bring in the big guns but Ron holds off, saying that it'll take Global Justice hours to get there and by then who knows how big of an army Senior could have. Yori agrees with Ron but wants to keep Global Justice on speed dial just in case. Bonnie unhappily agrees and the three set out for the base. There are a lot of guards patrolling the perimeter but they're bunched together in groups so all that the three will have to do is avoid those groups and they'll be fine. The bit about what Bonnie won't do for love is partially why she trusts Ron enough to not continue her argument but also to do things his way and believe in him.

Then comes another talk with the ladies and Joss as Joss presses the issue a bit, as they're all back home and relaxing before bed. By this time Rosa is already asleep. They talk about why Ron is the only guy there and what is so special about him. Hope admits to have experimented with drugs a couple of years ago but her parents intervened quickly enough and she kicked the habit. She started working at the lingerie store that Tara and Bonnie met her at as a way to make it up to them, or at least try to. At the end they get back to talking about the need to find work.

Next comes back in the jungle as the three get by the guards as Yori takes her shirt and bra off and plays the innocent half naked girl trick to distract them. Yeah it seems out of character for Yori but she seems the type to try something weird if someone that she trusted said that it worked. She seemed to halfway like doing it and didn't mind it much but the whole Jedi joke was just funny to me with then Bonnie admitting more than she probably wanted to. The gun doesn't fire bullets but is more of a laser weapon. Before they go in Yori admits that she called Global Justice and they're on their way. Ron gets mad and Yori is confused before Bonnie tells her that she just hurt his pride and that Ron wants to impress the people at Global Justice.

Then comes a very short bit with Senior and Junior as Junior is flipping out over his clone and comparing their looks. Senior is bored by it but lets Junior whine anyway. At the end Senior drags him off to do more evil work.

In the end comes the next morning as Penny had slept over with Tara and Joss stayed with Kim in her room, no sex just sharing the bed for the night. They go out to get breakfast and Kim has a little bit of fun with Rosa before Zita tells her not to get Rosa to worked up as she's going to interview for possible elementary schools that day since she's staying with them for the long haul. Kim agrees but asks about it and Zita explains that she has to interview to have a chance to get into the school and that she'd be happier if Ron was going with her but he's on a mission so he can't. Penny pipes up about it not being the old days and that one of them could go with her and it should be fine no matter what the school principal or whoever was doing the interview thought. Zita says that she's grateful for the offer but to her Rosa and her education is more important to her than anything else, so she's willing to lie to get her daughter into a good school.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the other chapters. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with anybody, because if I do I know that I'll hear about it, which is a good thing imho. Anyway in the upcoming chapters Crystal and Liz will play a part, more Junior and Senior, maybe some Shego, and possibly one of the ladies spends her week trip with Ron. As always your reviews are appreciated, my forums are still open for questions, and I hope that you all continue to like this story. Thank You.


	39. Plans Can Change

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 38-PLANS CAN CHANGE**

The Amazing Amazon Rain Forest

"Rufus," Ron shouted out in a harsh whisper as he ducked underneath a heating duct and squinted through the darkness for his small friend. He, Bonnie, and Yori had managed to get inside of Senior's base but now the trio had no clue where their little friend was.

"We should just keep going, he'll catch up," Bonnie countered under her breath with an anxious expression on her face as she didn't like creeping through cool and dusty corridors after having sweated so profusely just minutes before. She could feel the layer of dust already clinging to her body.

"But what if we needed to make a fast retreat, I have studied your missions, something usually has a habit of blowing up and," Yori said back with a serious look of concern before she cautiously took a look around a nearby corner.

"Okay…alright, we'll find Rufus…does that camera have a homing beacon," Bonnie grumbled out softly in defeat as her shoulders slumped forward a little bit before she resolved herself to finding Rufus and turned to Ron with the first thought that came to her mind.

"Yeah, but we can't use it in here, it's loud enough that the guards would hear it," Ron replied with a sheepish grin and shrug of his shoulders before he grew more serious and dashed across a large hallway until he was once again hidden by the shadows beside Yori.

"Kinda defeats the whole purpose of being a spy gadget…doesn't it," Bonnie joked back with a grimly amused smirk on her lips as she stopped in the middle of the hallway and crossed her arms in front of her chest as she looked down at Ron and tried not to laugh at the whole idea.

"Would you shut up and get over here," Ron grumbled out impatiently with an annoyed sigh as he raced out, grabbed her by the arm and started to pull.

"Hey now, who said that you could," Bonnie started to shout back in surprise as she began to fight back before Ron used a quick burst of strength and yanked her out of the hallway, except in the act he tripped over his own feet and fell backwards, drawing Bonnie down on top of him.

"Ron…Bonnie, are you okay," Yori asked quickly with a very concerned tone to her voice as she knelt down beside the two before Bonnie answered.

"Never better," Bonnie remarked back with a dirty grin on her lips as she looked straight at Yori while innocently grinding her lower half against Ron's, getting an almost immediate reaction from him, though not necessarily the one that she expected.

"Bonnie, come on, we have to find Rufus," Ron exclaimed with an angry tone to his voice though Bonnie could see the edges of his mouth turned up just slightly into a smile as he was trying to keep from laughing at the whole thing.

"Or we can just get lucky and let him find us," Bonnie said back with a confident laugh, as she stayed seated on the cool floor looking back behind Ron and Yori as she spoke, before she nodded with her head for the two to turn around.

"Rufus," Ron shouted in both relief and joy as he spotted his old friend tearing down the hallway towards them, the camera still on his back. Rufus kept running until he could scamper up Ron's arm and come to a rest on his shoulder.

"You were very brave Rufus-san," Yori said softly with a very honest look in her eyes as she went about removing the camera and harness from Rufus, who seemed more than happy to be free of the device.

"Uh huh, yeah," Rufus chirped back in agreement as he bowed slightly to Yori before he turned back around just in time to brace himself when Ron leaned down to pull Bonnie back up to her feet.

"Okay so now what, we're all here, do we go after the machine…or do we capture the crooks," Bonnie asked with a ready for action look to her as she wiped her hands together to get the dust off of them before she dusted her shorts off as well.

"Ya know Bon-Bon, that's a very good question," Ron replied with a very deep in thought look to him before he seemed to come up with an answer and grinned back at her.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House

"So how'd school hunting go," Hope asked softly with a genuinely interested smile on her lips as she picked up a juice box off of a shelf in the refrigerator and handed it to Rosa, who had pretty little ribbons in her hair.

"Thank you," Rosa said with a happy grin before she turned and scampered off into the living room, where Tara was busy watching cartoons on cable.

"It depends on if you believe…eh, call it a mixed bag, some of the schools wanted to meet Ron before they decide, then of course me not having a job really doesn't help any," Zita glumly answered as she sat down at the first open chair that she came to, unceremoniously dumping her purse and a stack of folders onto the table in front of her.

"That good huh…tell me everything," Hope cooed back softly with a touch of tempered sarcasm in her voice as she walked over and pulled out the chair nearest to Zita's before sitting down.

"I don't know if," Zita started to say with a curious and tired sigh before Hope interrupted her by turning towards her in the chair and grabbing her feet before she slipped off her shoes and began to softly rub her feet.

"Who cares, you obviously have something that you want to get off your chest, and since Kim and Joss are out shopping…plus I'm the only one home at the moment…besides Tara, but she's keeping Rosa busy so I'm all yours," Hope snickered back with a content and happy smirk before Zita let out a sigh of relief and slumped back into her chair a little bit more.

"Thanks…but no school is going to accept Rosa unless I at least have a steady job and," Zita sighed out softly with a worried tone to her words as she pulled her hair loose and out of the bob that it had been in.

"So what'd you do in Hawaii, job wise," Hope asked with a calm shrug of her shoulders as she began to pull off Zita's pantyhose, glad that it didn't go all of the way up to her waist.

"I was a photographer, or at least I liked to pretend I was one, I never did anything more than the usual family portraits and school photo's, you wouldn't believe the looks that I used to get from some of the boys in middle school when we'd show up to take their pictures," Zita groaned out softly with a look of the opposite of nostalgia in her eyes as Hope could tell that she was glad to not have to do that anymore.

"Uh sorry…we," Hope questioned with a confused look as she thought that maybe she had heard wrong and wanted to make sure.

"Oh uh…Christy, she was the daughter of the established photographer that I was working for, we were together for a long time, longest relationship that I've ever had, but like most good things in my life it couldn't last forever, an old girlfriend of hers was going on some humanitarian mission to Africa and asked her to come along, needless to say when the fighting started the loving ended, I used to drop Rosa off at a neighbors house so that she wouldn't have to hear us," Zita answered with a nervous smile on her lips as it seemed like she was speaking of someone that had once been very close to her heart but now it all felt very long ago and far away to her.

"Christy's loss is our gain…really, here's an idea, why don't you be a photographer here, Lord knows that there's probably plenty of vacant little shops around town, you could use one of them," Hope replied with an optimistic grin on her lips as she finished pulling Zita's pantyhose off and then dumped it onto the table.

"I don't know, I've never been very good at it, I just," Zita started to say back with an embarrassed look in her eyes as she dropped her gaze down to the floor before being interrupted by Hope.

"Says who, I've seen those pictures that you have in the album that you showed Monique, they're good, don't doubt your skills," Hope stated back with a very supportive and confidant tone to her words as she looked straight into Zita's eyes after getting her to look up by sliding her hands up the latina's legs until she got to her knees, tickling the back of her knees just enough to get a reaction.

"You really think so, you're not just saying that to get me out of the house," Zita asked with a look on her face that clearly meant that she wanted to believe Hope but was still to scared to fully believe it herself and trust in her abilities as a photographer.

"Hey…come on now, would I do that," Hope countered with a look of fake hurt and shock on her face as she let Zita's feet slid easily off of her lap and back down onto the floor.

"Hmm…yes," Zita shot back with a playful grin on her lips as she sat up straight in her chair and then loosened her belt.

"Grr…well okay you're right I would, but not this time, we can't just sit around here doing nothing forever," Hope faked growled back at first before a smile appeared on her face, she shrugged her shoulders, and fought back a laugh until the very end of her statement.

"I don't see you," Zita started to say back with a defensive look in her eyes as she leaned forward towards Hope enough that her necklace hung down off of her skin.

"I had an interview today and I have a couple tomorrow, if all goes well I'll have a job by the end of the week," Hope argued back with a confidant and hopeful edge to her words before she leaned forward towards Zita, until their noses were only a very short distance apart.

"Glory hog, just trying to steal the thunder from the rest of," Zita started to whisper back with an aggressive fire in her eyes before Hope surprised her with a kiss, one that drew them back to the first open bed that they could find.

"Don't worry, I'll watch Rosa," Tara called out over her shoulder, without taking her eyes off of the television screen as she pulled Rosa up onto her lap, as she caught sight of what Hope and Zita were doing in the reflection of one of the paintings on the wall.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A Secret Lair-Somewhere In The World-Definitely Not In Middleton

"Shego…aren't you listening to me," Drakken exclaimed with an annoyed scowl curling down the edges of his mouth as his hands stopped working and were clenched into fists.

"Huh…oh uh yeah sure Dr. D, no one can make super weapons like you," Shego mumbled back with a distant tone to her words as she waved off Dr. Drakken while keeping her eyes focused on the screen in front of her.

"Nnh, I wasn't talking about a super weapon Shego," Drakken groaned out loudly while trying desperately to both not grind his teeth in frustration, and not lose his temper.

"Whoa…since when, it's all you talk about, big laser this, big fancy machine that, so old," Shego joked back with a parting shot tone to her voice as she hit a button and then looked up from the screen, wearing a look of not buying it.

"Ha, very funny…laugh while you will, the time is almost here when I will finally achieve total victory over my archrival Kim Possible…and…and…well that boy that always follows her around, what's his name…ur…Shego, help me out here," Drakken began to proudly announce with a triumphant shout and fists raised high in the air before suddenly his entire demeanor and expression changed as he realized that he couldn't quite remember the name of Kim's sidekick, like clockwork turning to Shego for the answer like he had done so many times before.

"Ronald Stoppable, he's the one that made you say his name after your Diablo scheme went up in smoke," Shego replied back softly with a could care less look on her face as she went back to staring at the screen and hit another button

"Oh…right…of course, he was very rude," Dr. Drakken grumbled softly to himself as his fuzzy memories of the events of that particular came back into focus, if only long enough to make him angry again.

"Huh…oh yeah, real rude…making you say his name and all, kids these days huh, don't respect their elders," Shego passively said back with only a meager motion with her hand before she got to the good part, biting her lower lip and leaning closer to the screen.

"Finally, yes Shego you're absolutely…Shego, uh Shego…what is it, what are you watching," Dr. Drakken started to say with a large and relieved sigh before he noticed that once again Shego wasn't listening to a word that he was saying and wanted to put a stop to it.

"Oh yeah, show momma…huh, oh nothing…just," Shego started to say with a very into it tone to her words as she started to breathe a little heavier before she realized that Drakken was walking towards her and in a flash pushed a couple of buttons and switched the screen in front of her back to a local channel. Unfortunately for her in her haste she hadn't been able to turn it to a channel with something on it that she would actually watch. She would pay for that error.

"The O-Boys…wait, I remember them, catchy tune," Dr. Drakken started to ask with a confused look on his face before he remembered and grinned while beginning to snap his fingers along with the beat.

"Oh God…someone please, just kill me now," Shego muttered out softly with a thoroughly embarrassed groan as she crossed her arms in front of her on the table and dropped her head into them.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Amazon Rain Forest

"Is our objective truly as…lame as Ron-san said," Yori asked softly with a curious and hesitant tone to her voice as she and Bonnie crept slowly ever closer to where they figured out where Junior's room was. Ron had come up with the risky plan to split their forces, sending Bonnie and Yori off to capture or at least keep Junior busy while Ron tried to either copy the schematics of the cloning machine off onto a disk before smashing the machine or as a last resort blow it to pieces. Bonnie had been against the plan from the start, but the look that had been in Ron's eyes had told her everything that she needed to know. There wasn't any use to arguing with him, he wouldn't listen to her. Her last words to him before leaving with Yori were direct and to the point. She made sure that he felt how strongly she felt about it as she grabbed a hold of his wrist and pulled him close, digging her fingernails into his wrist until she saw blood.

"He was being nice, Junior couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag, he'd just prance around like a freakin wimp and whine for his father to do it," Bonnie grumbled back sharply with a very mocking tone to her words before she jumped out of the darkness that protected them and leveled the guard that was unfortunate enough to come walking by with a spin kick to his jaw. The guard crumpled down to the floor unconscious, all without having a clue what or who hit him.

"How unfortunate for his father…to have a son so…inept," Yori worried back softly with a sad pout on her lips as she helped Bonnie drag the guard's body out of the hallway and into a darkened room before the two shoved him into an empty cabinet and shut the door.

"Bad for him but good for us, Junior will be easy to catch, then we can get back and help Ron and Rufus," Bonnie replied with a serious look in her eyes as she dragged a heavy chair over and propped it up against the cabinet, hopefully providing an obstacle for the guard to overcome before he could alert anyone to their presence.

"It all sounds to easy," Yori added with an uncertain sigh as the two slowly crept back out of the room before heading off down the hallway a little ways.

"You just had to say that…didn't you, now you've jinxed the whole thing," Bonnie spat out with a scowl of frustration marring her features as she balled her hands up into fists and had to curl her toes up in her shoes to keep from smacking Yori on the back of her head.

"I do not understand," Yori started to wonder back with a confused look on her face as the two stopped walking when Junior, of all people, came walking around the corner, clothed in a hot pink glow in the dark bathrobe, flip flops, and a shower cap. He was doing a horrible rendition of I'm To Sexy For My Shirt, using a backscratcher as a microphone. He only stopped walking when Bonnie crossed her arms in front of her chest and refused to move out of the way.

"What are you doing, you're getting in my way, I have bath time now," Junior demanded with an impatient and childish glare in his eyes as a small yellow rubber duck came close to falling out of his pocket before he saw it and shoved it back in.

"Sorry Junior, but bath time will have to wait, you're coming with us," Bonnie stated out sharply with a very confidant, if not outright boastful, edge to her words as she stepped forward, forcing Junior to take a step back.

"No I am not coming with you, you are just two stupid…wait, I know you, you are that friend of Kim Possible's, but I do not remember your name…Connie…Lonnie," Junior shot back with an odd show of strength as he leaned forward a bit closer before at the end he slipped up.

"Bastard," Bonnie growled out sharply with a suddenly furious sneer on her face before she threw one punch, her fist connecting with Junior's jaw. He only saw stars before he hit the floor.

"What was that for, now we'll have to carry him, he looks heavy," Yori mumbled back with a disappointed smile as she knelt down beside Junior and lightly poked him in the shoulder.

"Don't let him hear you say that…nobody but nobody confuses me with my sisters, I'm nothing like them, I moved out of the house…I'm with someone special that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with, I," Bonnie joked back at first before she grew very grim and serious and towards the end looked to be starting to ramble as she tried to prove her point before she was interrupted by loud sirens suddenly erupting through the hallways. "Shit," Bonnie exclaimed with a panicked look in her eyes and tone to her voice before she and Yori scrambled to fulfill their end of the plan. Already they could hear the sounds of guards rushing through the empty hallways, their booted heels creating more than enough noise.

END OF CHAPTER 38

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron, Bonnie, and Yori making their way through Senior's base and trying to find Rufus. Ron wants to keep looking until they find him, but Bonnie seems to think that Rufus is competent enough to find them on his own, after all how many naked mole rats with cameras strapped to their backs are there in the middle of the Amazon rain forest. They go through the hallways a little bit more before coming to another hallway that Yori and Ron quickly get across but Bonnie stops in the middle, upset at what Ron just said to her. Ron tries to get her to quit sulking and hurry up but she stands firm. She stands firm enough that Ron has to run out and force her to come, an act that ends up with him tripped and falling down backwards with Bonnie on top of him, just where she likes to be. She has a little bit of fun with the situation before Yori tells them that they have to move on. They finally do when Rufus shows up and they all leave together, with Ron figuring out exactly what the plan is going to be.

Then comes a bit back at the house with Zita and Rosa just getting back from their trip to the local schools. When they get back only Tara and Hope are there. Rosa gets a juice box and runs off into the kitchen to watch cartoons with Tara, who's to a big degree a kid herself. Anyway Hope asks Zita how things went and Zita says that they went okay but there were some schools that wanted to meet Ron before they'd decide. Others wouldn't take Rosa unless Zita had a job. As Hope sits Zita down and starts to massage her feet she asks her what she used to do for a living back in Hawaii. Zita explains that she was a photographer, taking pictures of whatever they needed to have a picture of. She jokes about the middle school boys because at that age if I saw someone that looked like Zita was the one taking the school pictures that day might not have been such a boring one. Zita also tells Hope about her ex, the daughter of the photographer that Zita used to work for, and onetime roommate. The two lived together for about a couple of years and Rosa still asks about her on occasion, not understanding about that it's over between them. Hope comes up with the idea that maybe Zita should open up her own photography studio in their neighborhood. Zita isn't so sure but Hope eggs her on as she pulls Zita's pantyhose off and then begins to run her hands up Zita's legs, until the two lean in close to get their point across and end up kissing. They stand up and head off to the first available room to have sex while Tara says that she'll watch Rosa, without letting Rosa know what's going on.

Then I jump to one of Dr. Drakken's lairs, located somewhere other than Middleton. That part is based mostly off of the episode where Drakken's cousin, Motor Ed or whatever his name is, shows up and the two end up stealing Felix's wheelchair. In that episode pretty much everybody knows where Drakken's lair is or doesn't have a hard time finding it, alluding back to his mention of getting one measly magazine subscription and it all going to hell after that. Anyway Drakken is gloating about what he did to Kim and how it won't be long now before it takes effect, but Shego isn't listening. Instead she's watching something on a screen and only giving him a passing notice. He gets mad and she tries to smooth things over before they get into a short argument. Drakken finally gets fed up about Shego not listening to him and so he goes over and looks at the screen, but not before Shego can stop what she was doing and change the channel. When Drakken gets there it's back on a television channel showing a reunion concert of the O-Boys. It wasn't the channel that Shego would have wanted to watch but she had to switch it over in a hurry so she wasn't in luck. If you haven't figured it out by now Shego was watching the tape of Kim and Bonnie having sex, just without the sound.

Finally we go back to the Amazon and find Yori and Bonnie off on their own in search of Junior, hoping to at least capture him if not use him as leverage against his father. Bonnie isn't happy about their task but Yori is more confused as she hasn't really met Junior that many times so he's still a new enemy to her and she's having a hard time believing that he's truly as pathetic as she's been told. Bonnie tells her that he is and we find out that Ron and Rufus are going to either copy the blueprints and operating instructions for the cloning machine or keep Senior from using it again. After taking care of a guard they run into Junior, who's all dressed up to go and take a bath. Still with dreams of becoming a pop star he's singing as he walks through the hallways. Bonnie quickly gets in his way and stops him from continuing on. He tells her to get out of his way but she refuses. Then he seems to remember her but makes the mistake of saying her older sisters' names. Bonnie gets very mad about this as even after all of this time she's touchy about people saying her family's names when they're not friends and lovers. Bonnie snaps and punches Junior, only needing one punch to knock him out cold. Yori groans about that as now they have to drag him out of the base, and to her he looks heavy. Just when they're about to start dragging him alarms suddenly sound and they hear guards running through the hallways.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the other chapters. Hopefully I haven't gotten to far off base with any of the characters, but if I have I know that you all will let me know. As always my forums are always open for questions and comments. In upcoming chapters Crystal and Liz will show up, maybe some more Shego, the end to the mission in the Amazon, and perhaps even someone outside of the house finding out that Kim is pregnant. I'm still unsure if I'm going to add Joss to the group, though with her obviously not joining until after graduation and then not sleeping with Kim. I'll wait and see what you all say for a little while longer. At the moment this story is nearing two hundred reviews, more than my wildest dreams. As for the question of who looks like the characters from several chapters back I think that I'll say that both of the Gibson sisters resemble Bonnie and Jillian from the WWE(with a different face obviously) resembles Tara. That's all that I've got so far as I don't think about it every day, anyway just wondering if anyone else has any ideas. I'm just glad that the show is coming back for a fourth season, giving me and other writers more material to work with, just wish that the seasons would come out on dvd with a lot of extras like behind the scenes stuff with the different people doing the voices and all of that. Anyway better close up now so thanks again for the reviews and I hope that you all continue to like/love this story. Thank You.


	40. Mistaken Identity

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 39-MISTAKEN IDENTITY**

The Amazon Rain Forest

Ron had heard plenty of sirens before. Before the age of twelve he had heard several ambulance sirens as a result of his having animals following him home and his first efforts to get a pet. After that the sirens had changed to fire alarms that somehow were pulled in a frequent regularity when Ron was around garden gnomes. Then had come the explosion of sirens that came with thwarting evil on a regular basis with Kim. He had heard so many police and emergency worker sirens in so many different countries that he could have sworn that he had picked up the uncanny ability to be able to tell exactly what country they were in simply by listening for the sirens. Of course at the moment that the sirens went off in Senior's base all of that was forgotten.

"Oh no," Ron exclaimed with a look of panic on his face as he instantly froze the moment that the sirens had started up.

"Uh oh," Rufus groaned out softly before he turned back to Ron and looked to him for what to do next. Though like many times Ron misinterpreted the look.

"What…I didn't do it, you must have hit something, I thought that you knew how to bypass the security system," Ron replied with an upset scowl as he shot a glare back at Rufus, who could do nothing but roll his eyes and shake his head before half a dozen guards burst into the room.

"Hey you there, get away from that," One of the guards growled with a nervous hitch in his speech as he pointed directly at Ron before firing off a stray laser blast that harmlessly struck the ceiling. Ron and Rufus shared a quiet look before a dirty grin appeared on Ron's lips as he turned back to the guards.

"Make me," Ron shot back with a very determined tone to his voice before he leapt over the console that Rufus was sitting on and charged the guards, hoping to catch them by surprise and stay on the offensive.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Elsewhere In Senior's Base

"This is all your fault," Bonnie grumbled out sharply before she let go of Junior and leaned back up against the wall, drawing in full deep breaths as she tried to rest for a few seconds, the sweat glistening on her body, a fact that was not lost on Yori.

"How is it my fault, I did not trip the alarm, nor did I turn up the heat," Yori said back with a confused and slightly annoyed frown on her lips as she to was breathing heavy from lugging Junior's unconscious form around through the back hallways, as the main ones were more than likely already full of guards.

"Yeah well…somebody did, look at this, I'm so sweaty that I can wring water out of my shorts," Bonnie grumbled back sharply with an unhappy sneer curling up her lips as she reached down and proceeded to wring a little bit of water out of her shorts.

"We should keep going, we have to meet up with Ron and Rufus before Global Justice arrives," Yori said back with a slightly timid tone of voice as she stopped trying to drag Junior around by herself and guided him into an empty chair in what looked like a rest area of sorts.

"I know, but until we can figure out how to get out of here the best thing that we can do is save our energy, Ron and Rufus will have their hands full copying that data off of the computer, and if we hear an explosion then we'll know that the plan failed and we split," Bonnie said back with an impatient sigh as she pushed back off of the wall and walked down the hallway a bit further before finally coming to a stop underneath an exit sign hanging off of the wall over her head.

"But," Yori started to argue back with a scared look in her eyes as she looked off down one of the darkened hallways, as if she was looking for Ron and Rufus, before Bonnie spoke up again.

"We have to complete the mission, you said yourself that Global Justice will be here in an hour or so right…so all that we have to do is get Junior here somewhere safe and then I'll go back and find Ron and Rufus, okay," Bonnie interjected with a hesitant and serious look in her eyes as she walked back over to where Junior sat still completely unconscious.

"Okay…I guess," Yori said softly back with an uncertain half smile before she and Bonnie hefted Junior back up onto their shoulders and proceeded on down the darkened hallway.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House

"How did Boris like his treats," Zita asked with a curious smile on her lips as she opened the door and let Rosa and Tara back inside.

"He drooled on me," Rosa shot back with an icky expression on her face as she held her hands up towards her mother. Sure enough Zita could see the dog drool glistening in the lights.

"Oh no, whatever will we do," Zita gasped out with an overblown act of expressing shock and frustration as she fell back into Jessica's arms, the back of her hand going to her forehead as if she were about to faint. Rosa stared at her in surprise for a few moments before she saw Zita look down at her and grin. Seconds later the young girl burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Take acting lessons," Marcella joked sarcastically with a chuckle before she directed Penny into the living room with a tray full of hot chocolate and the ingredients to make smores.

"Ha ha very funny Marcella," Zita pouted back with an un impressed frown on her face as Jessica helped her stand back up before she took her daughter by the hand and lead her into the kitchen.

"Well I'm just sayin, if you're going to go into," Marcella started to say back over her shoulder before Jessica cleared her throat and then spoke up.

"She's a photographer, not an actor," Jessica groaned out with an impatient scowl marring her features as she glared over at Marcella before she followed Rosa and Zita into the kitchen.

"I know that Jess, I'm not stupid, I just meant it as a joke, you remember what those are right," Marcella said back with an eerily calm tone to her words before she smiled politely at Jessica, who didn't look very pleased.

"Yes…I know what jokes are, but you," Jessica started to say with a restrained tone of calm to her words as she took a small step towards Marcella, who in turn also took a small step forward, before Kim intervened.

"Okay you two that's enough, if the two of you really want to blow off some steam take it to the gym, nobody fights in front of Rosa, understand," Kim stated with a very clear tone of warning to both women as she looked back and forth between the two before Rosa walked up beside her. When that happened Kim slid an arm around the girl's shoulders and held her close to her side.

"Yes ma'am," Marcella replied with a mock smile and salute before she turned on her heels and walked off into the living room.

"Sorry Kim," Jessica said back with a guilty and embarrassed look on her face before she walked over and knelt down in front of Rosa. "Sorry honey, hope we didn't scare you," Jessica added softly with a sincere tone of regret to her voice and look in her eyes as she lifted a hand up to brush a small amount of hair back behind Rosa's ear.

"Nope, I wasn't scared," Rosa said back softly with more a confused look in her eyes than a fearful one before she took a sip of her juice box.

"Good," Jessica grinned back at the young girl before she leaned in close and placed a quick kiss on the top of Rosa's head.

"Had any luck finding a job yet," Kim asked with a curious and hopeful glint in her eyes as Jessica stood back up.

"Not really, with my schedule at school and the hospital it doesn't really leave much time open for work, back at the club things were easy, I could go in and dance when I needed some extra money and everything was fine," Jessica replied with an unhappy smile that briefly crossed her lips before she shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe Monique needs some part time help down at the club," Kim offered up softly with a hopeful and optimistic smile on her lips as she beamed over at the blonde.

"Yeah…that could work," Jessica started to say with an optimistic look in her eyes before Rosa interrupted.

"I wanna dance, can you teach me aunt Jess," Rosa interjected with an impatient look as she looked up at Jessica intently before turning her gaze upwards towards Kim. No sooner had the words come out of her small mouth before both women froze, neither sure of exactly what to say.

"Uh Rosa…I uh," Jessica started to nervously stammer back in reply before Zita walked back out of the kitchen, wearing an apron and looking very much like a happy little homemaker.

"Did Ron say when they were going to be back, I really need him to come to the schools and…what," Zita started to ask with a relaxed and hearty smirk on her face before it fell away as she saw the nervous and worried looks on both Kim and Jessica's faces.

"Rosa wants Jessica to teach her how to dance," Kim answered with a nervous shrug of her shoulders as it was clear that Kim had no idea what to do and was desperately hoping that Zita would have an answer. She was in luck.

"Like she used to," Rosa piped up with an excited little grin spreading across her lips as she turned round in Kim's grasp and stared up expectantly at her mother.

"Uh baby that might not," Zita stammered out in reply with an awkward and nervous expression as her hands fell to her sides in the hopes of clearing the air and giving her a moment to think of a plausible answer.

"Sorry, Kim asked me about finding work and," Jessica explained with a guilty and embarrassed smile as she silently pleaded with Zita with her eyes not to be angry or upset at her for the mistake.

"It's okay…really, Rosa…aunt Jessica can't teach you to dance because she has a sore ankle right now, maybe some other time okay," Zita finally said softly with an angry at herself look in her eyes as she hated lying to Rosa but knew that it was all for the best.

"Okay," Rosa sadly pouted back as her little chin dropped down to her chest, she turned away, and buried her face into Kim's hip, trying not to tear up.

"We can do something else together though, want me to braid your hair," Jessica solemnly offered up to Rosa with a scared smile as she walked over and knelt down in front of the young girl, making sure to limp just a little bit in the attempt to give credence to Zita's false explanation.

"Um…okay," Rosa started to say back with an unsure look in her eyes before she completely brightened up and grabbed Jessica's outstretched hand, leading her off into the dining room before Kim could speak.

"I am so not ready to be a mother," Kim sighed out with a sad and defeated look in her eyes and tone to her voice as her shoulders slumped while she watched Jessica and Rosa walk away towards the dining room.

"Who is, don't worry about it Kim, you'll do fine, besides you'll have something that I didn't have…you'll have Ron," Zita said back with a sympathetic and relieved smile and then laugh as she walked over and gave Kim first a warm and comforting hug before a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Zita I," Kim started to say back with an unsure and nervous look in her eyes as her chin momentarily dropped down to her chest before she raised it again to look Zita squarely in the eyes.

"Forget about it Kim it's in the past, I'm not mad about it so you shouldn't worry about it either, he wasn't there for Rosa's birth but he will be for the next one," Zita calmly replied with an utterly confidant and at ease smile on her lips and look in her eyes, enough so of one that caused Kim to question a few things just then.

"Next one…Zita, are you," Kim stuttered out with a restrained look of both excitement and fear in her eyes as she glided her hands up the outside of Zita's arms until she got to her shoulders, where she took hold of the slightly more willowy woman and made her look straight ahead.

"Heh…no, not yet, doesn't hurt to dream though right," Zita remarked back with a highly amused smirk and twinkle in her eyes before she started to laugh. For a few moments Kim just stood there staring at Zita oddly before she was surprised when Zita leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the nose before one squarely on the lips.

"Right…need any help in the kitchen," Kim mumbled out with an awkward and uneasy giggle as Zita slid an arm around her waist.

"If you want, I wouldn't want to take up to much of your time," Zita casually shrugged back with an easy going smile on her lips before Kim slid her own arm around Zita's waist and pulled her tightly up against her before answering.

"Oh no, I've got plenty of time," Kim joked back in reply with a slight nod of her head as she turned her full attention on Zita.

"Then follow me," Zita said with an appreciative tone to her words and look in her eyes before she slipped away from Kim, leading the redhead into the kitchen by taking her by the hand and pulling her along behind her.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Amazon Rain Forest

"Where are you Ron," Bonnie hissed out through the darkness as she stopped running and knelt down at a crook in a heating duct, finding it hard to wipe enough sweat out of her eyes to get a good look in the dim light wholly encompassing her. She stayed there for a few more moments, hoping that she would see something. When what she thought was several minutes going by without any sight of him she stood back up and hurried off down the hallway. Yori was safely outside of the base hidden away in a group of bushes with Junior still out, though mostly due to Yori's knowledge of the martial arts rather than another fist to the face like Bonnie's answer had been in the beginning. She was just about to pass by a long and dark hallway when someone reached out and snatched her off of her feet, dragging her back into that darkness. "Hey I," Bonnie started to growl with a furious at herself for being taken by surprise tone to her exclamation before she was stunned into silence and instantly stopped fighting at his words.

"Stop it Bonnie, it's me," Ron harshly whispered into Bonnie's ear, with his arms wrapped tightly around her, as he dragged her back into the darkness far enough out of the way before she stopped fighting him and relaxed.

"You are the stupidest fool that I've ever met do you know that," Bonnie snapped back with an angry glare in her eyes as she whirled around on Ron and shoved him away.

"Yeah I…wait what," Ron started to say at first with a sly grin on his lips before what Bonnie had said got through to his mind and he reeled from it before she surprised him.

"And if you ever do that again I'll kill you," Bonnie sharply added with a very serious and determined look in her eyes before she threw herself at Ron, slamming first him back up against the wall and then slamming her lips furiously against his. The two stayed there locked together, as her hands slid through his hair until getting to the back of his head to pull him further into the kiss while his hands found first the small of her back before sliding down over her butt until he gave it a hard squeeze, an act that only made her press herself harder up against him.

"Heh…is that a promise Bon-Bon," Ron breathed out softly just as Bonnie finally broke the passionate kiss to get a gulp of air.

"Damn straight, and don't you forget it…well, did you get it," Bonnie quickly replied with a brutally honest tone of voice as she pulled her hands back until they were on Ron's chest, lightly pressing him back up against the wall.

"Get what," Ron asked with a dopey grin on his face, which Bonnie could only barely make out through the darkness, with a halfhearted shrug of his shoulders before she dug her fingernails into his chest.

"Ron," Bonnie growled out sharply under her breath with a threatening tone of voice while she continued to dig her fingernails into Ron's chest, getting from him a quick hiss of pain.

"Got it," Rufus proudly chirped as he scrambled up out of Ron's pocket until he stood up on Bonnie's shoulder, saluting like a soldier.

"Good…what about daddy," Bonnie said back with a subdued tone of unhappiness to her voice as she pulled her hands off of Ron's chest and slid them down to his love handles.

"He vanished the second that the alarms went off, Junior to…unfortunately," Ron grumbled out with an unhappy scowl marring his looks as he hung his head and cursed his bad luck.

"No…we got Junior, he was going to take a bath and I knocked him out cold, he's outside with Yori right now," Bonnie said back with a confused feeling as she turned her head and looked back down the hallway towards the exit that she had come from.

"But then who," Ron started to ask with now an equally confused tone to his words as he reached a hand up to scratch the back of his head before they were both interrupted by the sounds of explosions occurring all throughout the base.

"No time to answer that now, we gotta go," Bonnie exclaimed with a concerned look in her eyes before she pulled away from Ron and started to race off down the hallway towards the exit door that she had left open, with Ron in hot pursuit. When they got outside they saw Global Justice vehicles surrounding the base, making it look like an invasion. Not wanting to get caught up in the fighting Bonnie pulled Ron away from the base and back to where Yori was now standing upright with an awkward look on her face.

"Yori…what are you doing, where's Junior," Bonnie demanded with a very serious and impatient scowl on her face as she glared at Yori while frantically looking around to locate Junior.

"I am sorry, he was right here beside me…and then he…well he," Yori started to stammer back in reply with a scared and confused look in her eyes before she gestured down at the ground, where their was a glob of what looked like syntho goo.

"Damn…we got the clone," Bonnie cursed out loudly before she balled her hands up into fists and kicked a pile of leaves.

"Which means that the real Junior got away," Ron sadly replied with an unhappy frown on his lips before he let out a sigh, confidant in the knowledge that it was finally over for today, the mission only a half success.

END OF CHAPTER 39

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron remember back to his childhood about the different times that he'd heard a siren or alarm. Though he didn't have pets as a child because of his dads allergies I assume that it took awhile for him to fully understand what that meant so Ron would have brought a few animals home with him on accident and then his dad would have gotten sick or a new friend of his fathers would have brought their dog or cat along and he would have gotten sick. Then came when he had begun to help Kim, hearing plenty of alarms in villains hideouts and police and emergency worker sirens and alarms from all over the world, probably hearing them enough to be able to tell them apart, as the alarms do differ in different countries. Ron and Rufus are in the control room where Senior created the clone and they're arguing, like usual, about how to copy the information as Rufus is the better computer user of the two and he's in the middle of copying the information. They start to argue again when guards burst in and point their guns as Ron and Rufus, ordering them to stop. Ron gets a bit cocky and dares them to stop him before he runs at them and they fight.

Then comes Bonnie and Yori as they're dragging Junior through the hallways as they try to get out of the base. The heat has been turned up and both are sweating heavily as Bonnie gets upset and starts to yell at Yori. They argue about how best to proceed and whether to stop and look for Ron and Rufus or just get Junior out first. They finally agree to get Junior out first and then Bonnie will go back in and try to find Ron and Rufus.

Next comes back at the house with Tara and Rosa coming back inside just as they finished playing with Boris and giving him some treats. He drooled on Rosa's hands and she thought it was gross so Zita takes her into the kitchen to wash her hands while Marcella and Jessica get into a little argument. An argument that Kim ends up stopping before saying that the reason for the fight was that both were frustrated by not having a job. Jessica says that it's hard for her to find work that will fit around her schedule, where as with the stripping at the club she could dance when she had the free time and it paid well enough. Kim says that maybe she can help Monique at the club. Rosa comes back in the middle of the talk and hears about the dancing and like any child at her age doesn't understand the dancing that they're talking about and thinks of some other kind of dancing so she asks aunt Jessica to teach her how to dance. Both Kim and Jessica are at a loss of how to respond but Zita comes back in and saves them by making something up. Then Jessica offers to braid Rosa's hair and Rosa switches gears and is happy again after being sad about not being taught to dance. Jessica and Rosa leave to braid hair leaving Kim and Zita to talk. Kim thanks her for stepping in and Zita asks her about Ron before the two start talking about motherhood and how Kim feels that she's not ready yet. Zita comes back saying that few women are truly ready for motherhood when it happens to them before the confusion as to whether or not she's pregnant again. Zita quickly explains that she's not pregnant but is leaning towards wanting to be sooner rather than later, if not just to make up for lost time with Ron. At the end of that bit they agree to help each other in the kitchen and walk away from the front door to cook something.

Finally comes Bonnie going back in to find Ron and Rufus and figure out what's going on. She stops a ways in, calls out to him before hearing nothing and then continuing on. She's running by a dark hallway when Ron pulls her out of the light and into the darkness in surprise. She initially starts to fight him but stops when he tells her to. She turns around and gets angry at him, shoving him into the wall, though much of that is in a way her manner of showing that she's relieved that he's okay. They make a bit of small talk before a quick make out session that ends with Ron admitting that he and Rufus managed to fully copy the information about cloning. Bonnie is happy and soon the two are running back out of the building, thinking that Senior and Junior got away but maybe Senior only got the clone of Junior. They get back out to Yori only to find that the Junior that they had captured was the clone and had dissolved into a puddle of goo. Bonnie's mad and throws a little fit while Ron just gets mad.

In closing thanks again to everyone who's read and reviewed this an the other chapters. Hopefully I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of the characters. Now that the fight in the jungle is over Ron, Yori, and Bonnie will be going home with a couple of surprises, Crystal and Liz will be showing up, Penny will be in the story more as the possibility of her moving in arises. Maybe some more Shego and Drakken with perhaps Kim's mom finding out about Kim being pregnant. As always my forums are open for questions so feel free to ask. So thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing the many chapters of this story and I hope that you all continue to love reading it as much as I love writing it. Thank You.


	41. Checking Her Out

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 40-CHECKING HER OUT**

The House

"Do you think they'll like it," Bonnie asked softly with a nervous and worried look in her eyes as her hands went up to her freshly cut hair. After the mission, hating the feeling of damp hair sticking to the back of her neck Bonnie had decided to make a drastic choice, getting a fairly substantial hair cut, one that would keep her hair mostly off of the back of her neck. Her hair now stopped above her shoulders but was long enough so that she could still pull it back into a short ponytail or up into a respectable bun if she needed to.

"Of course they'll like it Bonnie, you didn't cut a leg off, you just cut your hair a little bit," Ron replied with a tired sigh as he shut the car door and set his duffel bag down on the hood.

"Real funny Ron, but come on it matters, it affects how they see me, really thin chicks always look like Kate Moss when they have short hair," Bonnie grumbled back with an unsure and nervous look in her eyes as she bent over and looked at her reflection in the cars rearview mirrors.

"But you are not a really thin chick," Yori observed with a hopefully supportive smile on her face as she really wasn't quite sure exactly what Bonnie was getting at.

"So then," Ron started to add as he leaned back up against the car and looked over at Bonnie through the windshield.

"So the short hair will accentuate my assets," Bonnie finished off Ron's thinking with a displeased frown on her lips as she stood back up and made her way around the front of the car.

"You didn't need to cut your hair to get us to notice your assets Bonnie, they're beautiful…just like you," Ron explained softly with a honest sound to his words as he pulled her into a comforting hug, her head laying against his chest.

"That's not why I…I just needed a change," Bonnie started to argue sharply as she pulled her head back and up to look Ron in the eye before she admitted defeat and just told the truth.

"I agree with Ron-san, you look beautiful," Yori added with a smile of approval before she walked over and put her arms around both Ron and Bonnie, making it a group hug.

"Thanks guys, so what's going to be the story that we tell everybody, we can't tell them the truth, we can't tell them that we spent all of that time in the jungle and all that we have to show for it is the knowledge that cloning exists and this lousy shirt," Bonnie said softly with a thankful smile on her lips before they ended the group hug as she backed up and looked down at her shirt, which said exactly what she had said. Unfortunately they hadn't had her size and so the shirt ended up being a few sizes to small, with the bottom of it hovering just above the bottom of her sternum.

"Well we did get a copy of the cloning data remember," Ron replied with a hopeful shrug of his shoulders as he slid his hand around to the small of Bonnie's back and used her as leverage to pull himself back up to his feet, afterwards he left his hand there.

"Oh right, the data that's so heavily encrypted that it'll take the Global Justice techs weeks to figure it all out, sorry if that doesn't strike me as a winner," Bonnie groaned back with a tired sigh before she yawned deeply and then rubbed her eyes.

"Look…we're all beat, we can think of something in the morning," Ron replied with a soft but stern tone of voice as he lightly tickled the small of Bonnie's back while pulling her into a tight embrace. At first she started to look about to argue but by the time that they got to the front door she was almost completely out, only Ron's body kept her from falling down. Half an hour later and a quick shower later Kim would open the door to Bonnie's room to find the three of them in bed together, all three sound asleep.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Next Day-Noon

"So let me get this straight, those two got away and all that you got was a computer disc full of important information…which nobody can use until it's decoded," Hope asked with an unconvinced frown on her lips as at first she looked straight at Ron before her gaze drifted off to the telephone. The employers that she had interviewed with the day before had said that they'd call if they wanted to meet with her again and all morning she had been on edge, thinking that every ring of the phone could bring her work.

"Unfortunately it is so," Yori said with a guilty expression as she lowered her head and then took a sip of her tea.

"We had Junior…I mean we had him, but when all was said and done it turned out to be just the stupid clone," Bonnie grumbled out impatiently before she yawned deeply and laid her head back down on Ron's shoulder. They had all taken seats in the living room with Ron, Kim, and Bonnie sitting on the couch and the others sitting around them. Bonnie hadn't taken the time to get properly dressed so she had just put on the first things that she saw, a pair of Ron's flannel pajama bottoms and one of his old beaters. Her hair was messy and she was without makeup. Before losing her family she wouldn't have let anyone see her like this, but now she could care less. Ron was similarly dressed with a pair of sweatpants and a shirt that Kim had gotten him for his birthday several years earlier. Yori meanwhile had taken the time to get ready and looked ready to go out.

"Why would anyone want to make a clone of Junior, I'm not sure that the world could handle two of them," Kim wondered aloud with an amazed look in her eyes and tone to her voice as she turned away from Ron and picked up a glass of water that was sitting on the end table nearby.

"Well maybe, what if Junior wasn't the one that he wanted to clone, I mean what if making the Junior clone was just a test, to see if he could fool everybody with it," Zita offered with a concerned look to her as she looked up from the paperwork that she had been filling out all morning. Each of the possible schools that Rosa could attend had given her a mountain of paperwork to fill out, and no matter how long it took she was determined to fill them all out.

"Well if that was his plan then he succeeded, that clone could have fooled anybody," Ron started to say with a depressed pout on his lips as he slumped down in his seat a bit and leaned his head over until it rested on top of Bonnie's, who was still yawning widely and trying to not fall asleep again, before a blur ran into the living room.

"Daddy you're home," Rosa shouted out at the top of her lungs with glee as she tore into the living room and scrambled up onto the couch, throwing herself wholly against Ron and wrapping her little arms around his neck and squeezing for all that she was worth. The shock of her actions snapped Bonnie back to consciousness and she sat up straight, rubbing her eyes and yawning before briefly glaring at Rosa before her countenance softened at the sight of Ron hugging his daughter.

"I'm happy to see you to munchkin," Ron grinned back to his daughter as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big hug right back before she let go of his neck and plopped herself down in his lap. Even though it was the middle of the day she was still dressed in a frilly pink nightgown, looking completely like a little angel.

"Rosa…why haven't you put your clothes on, I laid them out for you and everything," Zita grouched out with an exasperated look in her eyes as she set her pen down and frowned at her daughter.

"Sorry Zita…it's my fault, we started playing with her dolls and," Tara offered up her apology with an embarrassed smile as she walked into the room, looking like she had just committed a very grievous crime.

"It's okay Tara, it's just that now that Ron's back we can all three go back to the schools and finish the interviews, the sooner she gets ready the sooner Ron and I can to," Zita replied with an accepting nod of her head as she set the paperwork that she had been diligently filling out aside and stood up.

"Oh right…the interviews, so uh how'd they go," Ron stammered out with a nervous smile on his face as he looked up at Zita, hoping that she wasn't mad at him, while Bonnie stealthily reached over and began to tickle the bottoms of Rosa's feet, trying her best to keep from smiling to much and giving herself away.

"There are a few possibilities, but they all wanted to talk to Rosa's father before they made their final decision, so if you have the time I'd really like for you to get ready and come with us," Zita sighed out softly before she explained to Ron in a quick summary of her efforts of the previous day before he held up a hand.

"Say no more, come on Rosa, let's go get ready," Ron interjected with a calm smile before he slid off of the couch and stood up, keeping Rosa in his arms before the two set off for his room to get ready.

"I'd uh…better help them," Zita stammered out awkwardly as she blushed mightily before she to headed for Ron's room, getting there just before the door closed.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Monique's Club

"So here I am, all busted up and worthless," Crystal grumbled out to herself as she lifted her glass up and stared into the light brown liquid as the ice cubes floated around and around.

"You're not worthless Crystal, so you're a little banged up, who hasn't been…you'll be back before you know it," Monique replied with a very supportive and confidant tone to her voice as she continued to dry off some of the glasses that she had just washed.

"No I won't, my knee will take months to heal, by that time I'll be gone to long and have to start all the way back at the beginning, I can't do that again, it was hard enough the first time, and every audition that I go to they'll only be looking at one thing," Crystal shot back with a very serious and unhappy scowl as she set her glass down onto the bar with a loud thud before Monique spoke up, trying to get Crystal to relax.

"You're ass," Monique offered up with a weak smile on her lips and a shrug of her shoulders in a vain attempt to lighten the mood.

"No Nique, you'd be the one staring at my ass, just like you did back in school…don't think I didn't see you, but in retrospect I stared at yours to so we're even…no, they'd all be looking straight at my knee, probably placing bets on how long it'd be before it gave out, they'd never let me do anything important, my career is over," Crystal stated back with at first an almost angry glare in her eyes before she turned her gaze down to the top of the bar in the hopes that Monique wouldn't see her blushing at her sudden admittance.

"So, you can't let those bastards win, you have to go back there and show them that you're still the one to beat," Marcella declared with a very firm and confidant clenching of her fist as she walked back towards the bar, clicking her cell phone back into its holder on her belt as she did so. Like Hope she had been expecting a call at any moment and was constantly checking her cell phone to make sure that she hadn't missed any calls.

"I wish it were that easy Marcella I," Crystal started to say back with a somber frown on her lips before Monique realized something.

"Wait…you were staring at my butt back in high school," Monique asked more in a statement than a true question as she stopped drying glasses and set the towel down on top of the bar as she stared inquisitively at Crystal.

"Yeah…but there wasn't anything funny going on about it, we do it all of the time, you know you see some celebrity or someone else around you and you wish that you had legs like they did or a figure like they did, that's all," Crystal slowly answered with a slightly unsure look in her eyes as she wasn't quite sure that Monique and Marcella fully understood her.

"So you weren't checking me out then," Monique asked with a confused and a little bit curious look in her eyes as she picked the towel back up and hesitated a few moments before beginning to dry the glasses again.

"Of course not…why, were you checking me out back then," Crystal answered with a relaxed wave of her hand, acting as if the whole thing was no big deal to her, before she finished off the rest of her drink.

"No…not really I…okay maybe just a little," Monique stammered back out in reply as she found that she couldn't make eye contact with Crystal while she said it.

"Wow…I just, so then are you," Crystal mumbled out softly with a very surprised look in her eyes before she tried to ask the first question that came to her mind.

"Does it really matter, come on girl, tell us more about you…got some hot Hollywood boyfriend or what," Marcella interjected with a curious grin on her lips as she helped change the subject before she hopped up onto the nearest stool next to Crystal.

"Heh…yeah right, I wish, believe me I was a little bit to busy for anything more than a quick fling, and getting pregnant would've put a serious cramp in my ability to dance, if it hadn't been for my girlfriends I wouldn't of had any friends at all," Crystal replied with a nervous and awkward shrug of her shoulders as if suddenly she wanted to downplay that certain aspect of her life.

"Damn, that must have been rough, glad we don't have that problem, right Monique," Marcella admitted with a sympathetic expression on her face while nodding her head before she turned and smiled at Monique, who looked initially unsure of what to say.

"Yeah, we're really lucky, we're both seeing someone," Monique slowly answered with a nervous look in her eyes though she tried to remain cool, calm, and collected on the outside.

"The same someone," Crystal asked softly with a very confused tone to her voice as she pushed her glass back towards Monique as she spoke.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Marcella joked with a highly amused smirk spreading across her lips before she couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House

"So, it's been awhile, come up with anything to do about Mike yet," Jessica asked with a curious look in her eyes as she sat at one end of the dining room table, playing checkers with Rufus, who was winning. Bonnie was sitting at the other end of the table reading the newspaper and Penny and Tara were busy sitting together in the middle of the table, trying to complete one of the crossword puzzles in a book that Tara had bought the day before at the store.

"You could say that," Bonnie remarked back with a confidant look on her face as she casually looked down the table at Jessica before she turned the page of the section that she was reading.

"Well…so what's the plan, spill," Penny grumbled with an impatient look to her after several silent seconds at the table, punctuated only by Rufus tapping his toes on the top of one of his checkers as he pondered his next move.

"Ah no…I can't tell you guys just yet, I have to talk a few things over with Kim first, but trust me…he's gonna get what's coming to him," Bonnie answered with an almost cocky grin playing on her lips as she stopped reading the newspaper long enough to look up and smile down the table at each of them.

"Ha…gotcha," Rufus exclaimed with a boastful leap up into the air and pointing at the piece that he had just moved as his outburst interrupted the discussion.

"Huh…ah no," Jessica groaned with a frustrated sigh as she quickly scanned the checkerboard before flopping back in her seat, shocked that she had lost so easily.

"Looks like you lost Jess…again," Tara joked with a barely suppressed giggle as she found the whole business of Jessica losing to Rufus at checkers amusing.

"So what…hey Rufus, best five out of seven," Jessica grouched back at Tara with a faux glare in her gaze before she turned back to Rufus, practically begging him to play her again and give her the chance to regain some of her confidence.

"You'll probably just lose again Jess, you should quit while you're…well…behind, save yourself the embarrassment," Bonnie quipped with a humorous smirk on her lips that she did her best to hide behind the newspaper while she looked up at Jessica through the top of her eyes.

"Thanks for the encouragement Bonnie, I'll remember that the next time that you want to crawl into bed with me in the middle of the night," Jessica grumbled back softly with a slightly annoyed pout before she quickly set the checkerboard up again and dared Rufus to make the first move.

"Did you do something with your hair," Tara finally asked softly with a curious and confused look in her eyes after having noticed something different about Bonnie

END OF CHAPTER 40

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron, Bonnie, and Yori getting back to the house in the middle of the night as they're all tired and sleepy. They begin to argue a little bit about what happened in the jungle and what to tell everyone as Bonnie is still thinking about her reputation and what the others will think of her if it gets out that they didn't have a complete success on the mission. Sprinkled in amongst that is Bonnie worrying about her new haircut, as she got her hair cut much shorter so that it'd be easier to work with. Ron and Yori try to reassure her that the others will love it. They do a group hug and agree that they'll come up with what to tell everyone after they have a good nights sleep. The shirt that Bonnie is wearing is a joke about those shirts that say that a person has been to some place or done something and all that they got to show for it is a lousy shirt. Towards the end Bonnie pretty much falls asleep against Ron as he leads them all inside and then later on Kim opens the door to Bonnie's room to find them all asleep in each other's arms after having taken a quick shower.

Then comes the next middle of the day as the three slept in and Kim and some of the other ladies are there and they're all talking about the mission. They talk about why Senior might have wanted to clone Junior and about how they techs at Global Justice have to decode the disk that Ron and Rufus brought back. Bonnie is there sitting beside Ron but having a hard time staying awake. As time goes by she finds that she can't stay awake and basically falls asleep. Zita is filling out some paperwork so that when she and Ron go back to the schools for the interviews they'll be ready. In the middle of the conversation Rosa runs out and jumps up into Ron's lap before giving him a big hug and welcoming him home. Ron gladly hugs her back but Zita is annoyed that she hasn't gotten her good clothes on to go to the interviews yet. Tara comes in and apologizes and says that they got busy doing things and lost track of time. Zita says that it's okay and reminds Ron that they should get ready to go to the interviews before Ron jumps up and takes Rosa with him as they go to get ready before Zita hops up and follows after them.

Next comes a bit at the club where Crystal is sitting at the bar having a drink and feeling sorry for herself. Monique tries to cheer her up a bit with Marcella's help. Crystal is sure that she'd never dance again and she explains why she thinks that way. Monique and Marcella try to change her mind. The bit with the staring at Monique's butt is more along the lines of that some people wish that they had a celebrity's legs or lips or something like that. Like a lot of women would like to have Angelina Jolie's lips or Jennifer Lopez's backside, that's basically what she's saying. Though she says that she is a bit awkward at how quickly she tries to set the record straight about staring at Monique's butt, as Monique admits or is found out that she stared at Crystal a time or two. Crystal almost slips up and admits more than she wanted to as she doesn't know that Marcella and Monique are seeing the same guy, Ron in this case. She seems intrigued by that fact and sad by the one that she doesn't have a boyfriend, or girlfriend of her own, though she races through any mention of a girlfriend to them. Marcella is intrigued by this but the subject gets changed to something else quickly enough. At the end Marcella makes a joke about if she and Monique are seeing the same guy, leaving Crystal confused but also curious.

Finally comes a quite moment as Bonnie is sitting at the end of the table reading the paper while Jessica is at the other end playing Rufus in checkers. Penny and Tara are sitting together in the middle of the table doing a crossword puzzle from one of those crossword puzzle books. Jessica asks about if Bonnie has thought up a plan for Mike yet. Bonnie says that she has but she'll need some time to talk to a few more people about it before it all goes down. Jessica and Penny want to know what the plan is but get interrupted by Rufus beating Jessica…again. Bonnie makes fun of Jessica losing and Jessica retorts that the next time that Bonnie wants to have sex with her she'll remember being made fun of. Right at the end Tara asks Bonnie if she did something with her hair, as up until that point no one had noticed.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and my other chapters. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with anyone. The next chapter should be up by the end of the week sometime. In upcoming chapters more Crystal, Liz shows up, Penny has a few firsts, Ron and Zita interview at schools, some of the ladies get jobs and overall more fun than you can shake a stick at. As always my forums are always open for questions. Thanks again to everyone for the reviews. I'll go now………..


	42. Cool Down

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 41-COOL DOWN**

Monique's Club

"Way to go Marcella, you almost told her," Monique grumbled out sharply as she glared across the bar moments after Crystal left.

"Oh yeah, blame it all on me," Marcella shot back with an unhappy frown on her lips as she looked sadly at her cell phone, it hadn't wrung all day.

"Who else should I blame, now she'll think that we're dating the same guy," Monique replied with an impatient sigh before she walked around the end of the bar and towards the first table, carrying the lighted centerpiece and drink list.

"But…we are dating the same guy, in fact we're sleeping with the same guy, so what she thinks we have the same boyfriend, she doesn't know about Kim and Bonnie and the others," Marcella said with a bored and anxious tone to her words as she tried to act casual but was very nervous inside.

"That's not the point, she knows that we're into something different, pretty soon the whole town will know," Monique grumbled out with an angry over scared tone to her voice and look in her eyes as she turned back to Marcella and the bar.

"Nah, Crystal's not as much of a blabbermouth as she used to be, besides…who'd believe her even if she did tell someone, nobody's going to believe that we're all sleeping with Ron, so relax already, everything's fine," Marcella replied with a forced relaxed shrug of her shoulders as she tried to blow off Monique's concerns and show her that everything would work out in the end.

"You'd better hope not, even though she's a lot hotter than she was back in high school that still won't stop me from smacking her silly if she tells anyone," Monique said back with an anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach as she started to walk back around behind the bar before Marcella stopped her by laying a hand on her arm.

"If you're that worried about it I'll find out where she's staying and talk to her, I always could get her to see reason, I'll just tell her that you're dating my ex boyfriend but I'm thinking about trying to win him back, that sounds like something that I'd do, she'll believe me," Marcella said softly with a very serious and not joking look in her eyes as she leaned in a bit closer to Monique, sliding her free hand around the taller woman's waist until she could flatten it out over the small of her back and then pull her close until the two were nearly nose to nose.

"You could always just lie through your teeth and tell her that you were just making the whole thing up to mess with her head and," Monique started to offer up with an optimistic look in her eyes before her voice became almost a whisper before her lips met Marcella's in a combative kiss.

"Or you could just stop lying to me and explain how Ron got to be the luckiest son of a bitch in the entire world," Crystal interjected suddenly with a curious and devilish grin on her lips as she used her crutches to walk back around the corner and out into the open.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House

"I have decided on my path in life," Yori announced with a look of pride in her eyes though her smile was a bit weak as she stepped into the living room.

"That's great…right," Tara exclaimed at first with a very happy grin as she jumped up and gave Yori a big hug before she thought better of her outburst and turned back to Kim, seeking help.

"Of course Tara, so…what have you decided," Kim said with a genuine smile creasing her lips as she leaned over, grabbed a hold of Tara's hand, and then pulled the blonde back around the edge of the couch and then down onto her lap, feeling that it would be better if she kept Tara close.

"All my life the martial arts have been my constant, without Sensei it is what makes me who I am, I have progressed far enough in my discipline to teach others, so because of that…I am going to open a dojo," Yori slowly and softly answered with a very certain and pleased look in her eyes, a look that Kim hadn't seen since the day that she had gone charging after Ron fearing that Yori was working with Monkey Fist, as she walked around the end of the couch and stood there.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, who knows maybe I'd even sign up…learn some cool moves, find out how to kick some serious," Hope started to respond with a daring and zealous grin forming on her lips, as she began to make karate chopping motions with her hands, before Yori let out a soft sigh and interrupted.

"The martial arts are not to be used for aggression Hope-san, they are for defending oneself only when there is no other means, it is to be used as a last resort," Yori explained with an almost stern look in her eyes and tone to her voice as she looked straight at Hope, leaving little doubt in Kim's mind that she had the right stuff to be a teacher, or at least the right attitude.

"Yeah….okay, but it's still going to feel pretty damn cool when I know that I could kill a man with just a little bit of pressure at a certain spot," Hope said back with a slightly dampened shrug of her shoulders as she looked back and up at Yori.

"It is not exactly like that…though there are certain disciplines that do," Yori started to interject with a deep in thought look in her eyes before Kim held up her hands.

"We get the picture Yori, we're all glad for you, so now do you have to find a place or," Kim asked with a sincerely happy tone to her words as she smiled up at Yori before Tara spoke up.

"But won't that cost a lot," Tara added with a confused and worried look to her as she quickly turned to glance back at Kim, hoping for a positive answer.

"Yeah, now that you mention it," Hope mumbled out softly with a very concerned frown creasing her lips, as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and lowered her chin down to her collarbone, before Yori explained.

"Do not worry, it is all taken care of, please…come with me so that I may show you," Yori said with an eerily calm and almost excited fire in her eyes before she turned silently on her heels and walked out of the room.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A Secret Lair-Nowhere Near Middleton

"Hey Dr. D…can I ask you something," Shego said softly with a depressed frown on her lips as she walked into the room and stopped, crossing her arms in front of her chest and leaning back up against the doorframe.

"Yes…but I'm very busy, make it quick," Dr. Drakken sighed back softly as he relented in allowing Shego to ask him a question whilst he was knee deep in dreaming up his next great scheme, papers with half drawn lasers and robots strewn all around him.

"Have you ever thought about instead of trying to take over the entire world just trying to take over…oh I don't know…a small country, maybe even just a town, start small," Shego wondered with a curious look in her eyes as she asked her question before she pushed off of the doorframe and walked by his desk.

"What are you…well no, I haven't…what would be the fun in that," Drakken started to snap back with an annoyed frown on his face while stopping his plotting for a few seconds before he forced himself to calm down and actually think about Shego's question.

"Well…the fun would come with all of the control that you'd have, just think about it, no one losing your invitations, the fear and respect of the crowd, and the best part no hot little princess like Kim Possible or playmate wannabe Bonnie showing up to throw us back in jail," Shego replied with a well thought out meaning behind her words before she slipped up towards the end, hoping that Drakken hadn't caught it.

"That really does bust my…wait, did you just call Kim Possible…hot," Drakken started to grumble out sharply with his hands clenched tightly into fists and gritting his teeth before something occurred to him.

"Huh….what, oh uh no…of course not, it must be the strain of all of these long hours finally getting to you," Shego shot back with a very guilty expression as she turned away and did her very best not to blush or let her tone of voice betray the fact that she had called Kim hot.

"I don't know, I really think that you called her hot," Drakken said back with a pondering look as he thought back and silently went over what she had said in his head.

"Shouldn't you be trying to steal something right about now, let's concentrate on that," Shego quickly replied with a very commanding and borderline threatening glare in her eyes as she slammed her fists down on top of Drakken's desk, singing some of his drawings by lighting up her hands, causing him to cringe down in his seat and then dive down underneath his desk.

"Okay…sounds good to me, I have a few ideas that'll really knock your socks off," Drakken meekly replied with a timid tone to his voice as he stayed hiding underneath the desk, with all that could be seen of him being his eyes.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Future Dojo

"So…what do you think," Yori asked softly with a timid smile turning up the edges of her lips as she turned on the light and stepped back, allowing the others to get a good look at the place.

"Well…it's uh," Tara stammered out with an unsure look on her face before she squeezed Penny's hand in the hopes that she might have something to say.

"Roomy," Hope added with an overly cheerful grin as she leaned out from behind Kim before she nearly let out a shriek as she thought that she saw the shadow of a rat in one of the adjacent rooms.

"Yeah, but isn't it a bit rundown, it doesn't look like anyone's used this place in years, I think that this neighborhood used to be run by a gang, the older guys at the precinct sometimes tell me stories," Penny finally said with a calm and serious edge to her words as she pulled Tara close before the two began to slowly walk around the open space, broken up only by a few old tables, chairs, and a half wall that rose up out of the floor about three feet.

"The neighborhood has improved in recent years, and you are right Penny, this building has not been occupied in some time, though it helped make it easier to buy so I am not going to look a gift donkey in the mouth," Yori answered with a calm over edgy tone to her words and look in her eyes as she walked into a small room and turned on the light.

"Gift horse…it's gift…ah never mind," Hope snickered back softly with a joking grin on her lips before she noticed the confused look on Yori's face and just decided to stop trying.

"So uh, is your dojo going to be sponsored by Yamanuchi or are you going to be doing this all on your own," Kim asked with a hopeful but nervous smile on her lips as inwardly she thought that Yori might be taking on to much to fast.

"I will be in charge here, but all my fellow ninja graduates are welcome," Yori said back in reply as she walked back into the main room, her hands clasped together behind her back, making her look oddly innocent.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Monique's Club-After The Interviews

"So…how'd it go," Monique asked with a concerned and curious smile as she watched Ron and Zita walk up to the bar while Marcella took Rosa by the hand and headed over to the stage.

"As well as could be expected I guess, what with me being new to the neighborhood and I think that a few of the schools didn't like the fact that we weren't married," Zita answered back with a tired sigh as she and Ron sat down on the stools in front of the bar.

"That good huh," Monique grimly joked with a dark smirk on her lips before she leaned forward onto the bar and then took Zita's hands in her own before giving them a supportive squeeze.

"You don't know the half of it, I don't remember elementary school principal's being that snooty when I was a kid, this is the best outfit that I have in my closet, and even with this I could hear them snickering about me when they thought that I couldn't hear them," Zita added with a very upset scowl as she balled her hands up into fists and clenched them very tightly, still angry at how she had been treated hours before.

"I came this close to letting this one superintendent have it, it would have only taken one punch to take him out, I swear that he had a glass jaw," Ron explained further with a hurt look in his eyes as he hated to see any of the women that he loved treated unfairly, while out on the dance floor Rosa set her heels on top of Marcella's shoes and the two began a humorous little dance together as one of Rosa's favorite songs began to play.

"That probably wouldn't have helped Ron, no matter how much the jerk deserved it, you guys just have to find a school that'll accept Rosa without passing judgment on the two of you," Monique stated with a very clear and hopefully encouraging tone to her voice before she leaned fully across the bar and gave Zita quick kiss on the cheek before she walked over and did the same to Ron.

"That's not even the worst part of all of this, Rosa's only the first, there's going to be plenty of other children, if the schools don't accept Ron and I then what are they going to do when it's Kim's child that's trying to get into their school," Zita questioned with a very worried look in her eyes as she gladly accepted the drink that Monique set down in front of her and then took a fairly large swig.

"Probably fall all over themselves trying to be the school that can boast that they have the son or daughter of Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible on their campus," Monique sarcastically replied with a fair amount of mockery and scorn to her voice, as it was easy to tell that she didn't like the thought of that one little bit.

"Not to mention what happens when it's one of the rest of you instead of Kim, hell…I'm not going to be able to attend all of the meetings or else they'll figure it out, no matter how anal they are," Ron countered with a grim look of sorrow on his face as he began to inwardly blame himself for the problems that Zita was having finding Rosa a place to go to school.

"This isn't your fault Ron, any of it, Rosa's a beautiful and smart little girl, there's a school out there for her I know it, have you thought about home schooling her," Monique asked with a subtle tone of curiosity to her voice as she slowly dragged her gaze up off of the top of the bar before looking either Ron or Zita in the eye for fear that they'd instantly reject the idea.

"We talked about it in the car on the way over here and decided against it, it's just to much of a hassle, besides how could either of us even hope of planning anything when Global Justice could call at any moment," Zita replied with a somber pout on her lips before Ron slid an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close until she laid her head down onto his shoulder.

"So then none of the schools even seemed like they'd consider Rosa," Marcella asked with a worried look in her eyes as she walked back over to the bar with Rosa in her arms, looking a little tired but overall pretty happy all things considered.

"Well there were a few, but most of them weren't in good neighborhoods, there was only one that we both agreed on, but it's on the other side of town, Rosa would have to be on the bus for a long time and…I'm not sure that I'm comfortable with that quite yet," Zita answered with a half shrug of her shoulders and a frumpy frown on her lips before she took another swig of her drink.

"What if you dropped her off in front of the school, it'd save her the trip on the bus," Marcella pointed out softly as she have Rosa a quick squeeze before setting her down on top of the bar, straightening out her pretty dress moments later.

"True…but every morning," Ron wondered aloud with a look on his face and tone to his voice that led the others to believe that he hadn't made up his mind on the matter just yet.

"Well some parents do it everyday ya know," Monique admitted with a less than impressed frown as she scowled lightly at Ron.

"I know, but I don't want her to get made fun of for it…it happened to me until high school," Ron countered with a hurt look in his eyes as he remember the years of ridicule that had happened to him.

"But wasn't that only because you got kicked off the bus because you said that Ronnie Milsap threatened you with his pet iguana," Marcella questioned with a confused laugh and smile on her lips as she put an arm around Rosa to keep her from sliding off of the bar and hurting herself.

"Giant…his giant pet iguana, its mouth was bigger than my head," Ron declared with a way over the top expression on his face as he brought his hands up and mimicked the actions of one that was trying to show someone how big of a fish they had caught, but in his case he was trying to point out how big he felt that the iguana's mouth was in comparison to his head.

"Heh…I'll bet, it's okay…we'll think about it Monique, I'd need to find a car," Zita grinned back at first with a sly grin before she shrugged her shoulders as she gave voice to an idea.

"You could always borrow Ron's, I'm sure that he wouldn't mind," Monique shot out with an amused grin on her lips before everyone in the bar began to laugh, including Rosa moments later even though she wasn't sure what everyone was laughing about and was soon laughing the hardest.

END OF CHAPTER 41

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Monique and Marcella at the bar and they're arguing about how Monique thinks that Marcella almost let it slip that they're both dating Ron and the other women. Marcella isn't worried about Crystal figuring it all out and tries to calm Monique down while being upset that her cell phone hasn't rung all day. Monique gives Crystal more credit and thinks that she'll eventually figure it all out. They bat a few ideas about how to handle the situation back and forth before their conversation gets a bit combative as Monique starts to set up some of the tables for when the club opens to the public. The talk starts to get heated as the two get closer and the words get stronger. Then when they're really close they end up kissing, just in time for Crystal to limp back in with her crutches and see them kissing, with her having seemingly figured out that Monique and Marcella are dating each other and Ron at the same time, though she seems to like that idea.

Then comes back at the house where Yori has figured out what she's going to do with her life after having left Yamanuchi. Now I'm not sure how advanced a person has to be in the martial arts before opening their own dojo but doesn't Yori already have a black belt, or two, so I'd say that she's qualified. When she tells the others her idea Hope gets excited and thinks that she could learn how to beat people up and all of but Yori tries to explain to her that she has it wrong, that the martial arts are supposed to be for self defense only, being used as a last resort. They talk about how Yori is going to pay for the dojo but she says that she has it covered. Then Yori offers to take them to the place that she's purchased that she'll make into the dojo, the ladies agree to go.

After that comes a little bit with Shego and Dr. Drakken in his lair as Shego walks into the room and asks him a question. He's busy dreaming up another scheme but entertains her question about why he never tries to just take over something small first rather than trying to take over the entire world all at once. He doesn't answer her very well and wonders if taking over something small first would even be fun. Shego's answer catches him by surprise as she tells him that then maybe Kim and Bonnie wouldn't come to try and stop him, though she calls Kim a hot little princess and Bonnie a playmate wannabe. Drakken catches this and asks her about it, thinking that perhaps he heard her wrong. She tries to change the subject and tell him that she just misspoke, but he doesn't buy it. In the end she gets mad, her powers flare, and that ends the discussion.

Next is Yori and the others at the place that she bought for the dojo. She seems happy about it and excited about it though Kim and the others are less impressed. But they try not to let their reactions show as to not hurt Yori. Hope gets behind Kim and is scared by a shadow in one of the other rooms that she thinks might be a rat. She's behind Kim as she had the crush on Kim back in high school and is now more touchy feely with Kim since their kiss and subsequent having had sex after that talk at the strip club several chapters back. They talk about the neighborhood; with Penny pointing out that a gang used to run the area and that it might not be a safe place to open the dojo. Yori makes a speaking gaffe about the whole not looking a gift horse in the mouth and Hope starts to correct her but then just stops and tries to forget about it. Right at the end Kim asks Yori if Yamanuchi will be sponsoring the dojo and Yori explains that she'll be running the school but that her fellow ninja's will always be welcome.

The final section is about after the interviews that Ron and Zita went on with Rosa about trying to get her into a good school and how bad they went. Zita is upset by how they were treated while Marcella takes Rosa over to the stage and puts on some of her favorite songs as they start to dance, with Rosa standing on top of Marcella's feet and the dancing is kind of funny, basically Marcella is trying to act goofy and get Rosa to have some fun while Ron and Zita decompress. Ron says that he wanted to punch one of the guys that treated Zita badly but that he knew that it wouldn't help Rosa's chances there. They talk about the possibility of home schooling Rosa but Zita says that with her needing to work and Ron possibly being called out by Global Justice for missions at any time it wouldn't work. Monique thinks that maybe they should drive Rosa to a school every morning, after Marcella asks if there was even one school that might take Rosa and Ron says that the school that would is all of the way across town. Zita doesn't want Rosa to ride the bus that far at her age and Ron is a bit antsy about driving her every morning. He's not being cold to Rosa he just doesn't know if he'll be able to have the time to do it every morning and doesn't want to commit to it if he doesn't think that he can fulfill the promise. Monique isn't happy about Ron's answer and lets him know it before Marcella points out that maybe it's because Ron got kicked off of the bus years earlier for the ruckus that he caused when he thought that one of the other students' pet iguana was going to try and eat him. The name of the student that I used is the name of a famous country music star from years gone by. Ron tries to defend himself by showing them how big the iguana was but they don't buy it. Then everyone other than Ron and Rosa start to laugh at Ron's story. Before long Rosa starts to laugh, and like many little kids she starts to laugh too loud as she's not even sure why she's laughing.

In closing a big thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the other chapters of this story. Your reviews keep me writing. Anyway I hope that I haven't written the characters to far out of character. In future chapters more Shego and Drakken, Liz shows up, the aftermath of Crystal finding out about Marcella and Monique, as Crystal will be joining the group along with Liz, but at different times, another mission, and Kim finally telling her mother that she's pregnant, maybe a return to a certain camp. Plus maybe the birth of Joss' child, still trying to figure out if I should have her join the group after high school as well. Anyway I'm thinking about the idea of having you the readers dream up the very last lady to join the group, you all would come up with her name, what she looks like, her history and all of that. At the moment I'm just putting the thought out there and awaiting feedback. So thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing the many chapters of this story, it's still fun to write the story. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments and thank you.


	43. Hot Tubs And Telling Mom

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 42-HOT TUBS AND TELLING MOM**

The House-Mainly The Hot Tub

Two Weeks Later

"So…where are Zita and Rosa," Bonnie asked with a curious smile on her lips as she walked out to the hot tub, her dark purple bathrobe softly swaying in the slight breeze.

"Zita wanted to check out a few of the empty buildings, try to find one that she could buy for her studio, wait…I know that look…I do, I asked her if she wanted my help but she said that she had to do this on her own, she wanted Rosa's approval to," Ron

"I'll bet…asking a five year olds opinion on real estate purchases, what will they think of next," Bonnie joked back with a chuckle through a sigh before she untied the front of her bathrobe and set it aside. Ron looked on in amazement at a suit that was held together by what looked to him to be dental floss.

"Uh Bon-Bon, what's with the," Ron started to wonder wide eyed as he found that he couldn't take his eyes off of every curve of Bonnie's body, most of which due to her swimsuit were on display.

"Huh…oh, you like it, I saw it in the store and just had to try it on, it just fit so perfectly…so I bought it," Bonnie replied with a slightly overly eager grin on her lips as she struck a few poses, making sure that Ron's gaze never left her body.

"But isn't that…painful," Ron forced himself to ask as it looked to him like the swimsuit was small and tight enough that it was probably painful to wear.

"Yeah…kind of, but I didn't buy this bikini with the idea that I'd be wearing it for very long, know what I mean," Bonnie pouted back softly at first with a slightly pained expression before she sobered up and grinned back at Ron as she undid the small clasp in back and threw the bikini top over her shoulder.

"I'm guessing that you're not here to talk," Ron joked back with a weak smile and a quick shrug of his shoulders before Bonnie climbed into the hot tub beside him.

"Smart man, now…," Bonnie started to say with a devilish fire in her eyes as she began to glide through the water towards Ron before she was interrupted.

"Easy Bonnie, you don't have to pounce on Ron like he's the last pair of diamond earrings in the store, save some for the rest of us," Tara interjected with only a slightly impatient grunt rather than an angry one before Bonnie stopped moving towards Ron and they both turned to look at her.

"The rest of us," Bonnie spat out softly with a confused frown beginning to form on her lips, as she already didn't like the sound of that, before her gaze fell firmly on Tara and Penny, both wearing robes and looking very unified in their determination to get something secret accomplished.

"Yes Bonnie, the rest of us…seeing as how Penny just moved in I thought that she'd like to try the hot tub, and since you and Ron are already in it well we'll just join you," Tara explained with a slightly dirty look in her eyes as Bonnie guessed that she had an ulterior motive but because it was Tara she couldn't fathom what that idea could possibly be.

"But," Bonnie started to argue with an impatient scowl as she had wanted some time alone with Ron and didn't like being interrupted before Penny and Tara slid their robes off. Bonnie had long known that Tara had the body to turn heads anywhere she went, but she usually didn't show it off and preferred to get to know someone first. The swimsuit that Bonnie saw her wearing didn't look like her at all, it more closely mirrored the one that she herself had worn back in Hawaii the night that she had talked with Kim and Ron about the possibility of having children. The suit looked more like it had been taken straight out of an Amazon storyline from Xena. It looked like it was made of leather and probably had the potential to chafe terribly, though Tara seemed to like wearing it. Penny had gone for something much more modest, a simple white bikini that showed off her toned body without revealing too much. Bonnie didn't have to turn to actually look at Ron to get his reaction as her right hand was in just the right place.

"I'm sorry, if this is a bad time we can come back," Penny stammered out with an embarrassed look on her face as she started to cover up as if she was ashamed of her body or was naked before Ron reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"No…it's not a bad time, come on in, the water's nice and warm," Ron declared with a very supportive and kind tone to his voice and smile on his lips before with the hand that had been on Penny's shoulder he bid them welcome while he used his other hand to loop around Bonnie's waist and pull her close until her back came to rest up against his chest. Though it wasn't exactly how she had planned the time to go all in all Bonnie wasn't completely unsatisfied by her current position.

"Thanks Ron," Tara said back with a great amount of relief and thanks in her eyes as she caught Ron's gaze for a moment before she helped Penny into the hot tub, taking their seats across from Ron and Bonnie, who looked unhappy but not angry.

"Don't mention it Tara, the mores the merrier right," Ron said back with a relaxed grin as he looped both arms around Bonnie's waist, holding her close, before he began to tickle her stomach and just below her bellybutton with his fingers, a course of action that brought a small smile to Bonnie's lips.

"Well now that you…Bonnie…I," Penny started to say with an unsure look about her before she dropped her gaze down to the top of the water as it became clear to her that Bonnie didn't have her top on.

"Something wrong Penny, you look a little pale," Bonnie asked softly with a hint of concern in her voice as she looked closely over at Penny for a moment before shifting her gaze over to Tara.

"It's okay Penny, she's not going to bite," Tara whispered softly into Penny's ear as she leaned her shoulder up against Penny's for a few moments before she slid her hands around back behind her back and untied the strings to her own top.

"Unless you want me to," Bonnie offered up softly as an icebreaker with a randy grin and soft snicker as she tried to test the newcomer a little bit.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Home Of Mr. And Mrs. Possible-The Tweebs Too

"Okay Kimmie, I'm here, you said that you had something important to tell me," Mrs. Possible said with a soft sigh as she sat down on the couch and crossed her legs, staring up at her daughter who was standing beside the coffee table looking very nervous, odd for her.

"Yeah…about that, are you sure that the tweebs aren't here," Kim mumbled out with an awkward look in her eyes as she slid her hands into her pockets, deathly afraid of what her twin younger brothers would do if they found out what she was about to say.

"Kimberly Anne Possible, they're your brothers, no matter how," Mrs. Possible started to pout back with an unhappy frown creasing her lips as she lightly frowned up at her daughter before Kim jumped in.

"Mom," Kim groaned out sharply with a frustrated sigh as she rolled her eyes and started to turn away.

"Okay they're not here, I dropped them and Joss off an hour ago at the high school, they said something about," Mrs. Possible replied as she raised her hands in mock surrender, fighting back a small sly grin that was desperately trying to show up as she explained where the twins and Joss were.

"Wait…no…don't tell me, I don't even want to know with those two," Kim shot back quickly with a hurried tone to her voice as she decided that she truly didn't want or care to know what the twins were doing at that very moment just as long as they were both nowhere near the house.

"Looks like you've got my undivided attention then, so what's on your mind sweetie, everything okay with Ronald and the others," Mrs. Possible asked softly with only a mildly concerned furrowing of her brows and tone to her voice as she began to watch her daughter intently, picking up on something that seemed out of the ordinary for her eldest child.

"Funny you should say that mom, you see," Kim started to joke back with a weak laugh as a very guilty smile spread itself across her lips before she unceremoniously plopped down onto the couch cushion nearest to her mother and bit her lower lip to keep from crying.

"What is it Kimmie, you know I'll be okay with anything that you tell me, I was okay when you told me that you and Ron were having sex…and then again with Bonnie and the others, sure it was a shock to the system but so far you seemed to have good taste in those that you've fallen in love with so," Mrs. Possible said quickly with a great amount of concern in her voice as she pulled Kim into a warm and supportive hug, hoping that what Kim had to tell her was something as simple as her being scared of damaging one of her relationships rather than actually something terrible.

"Okay…here goes, how do you feel about being a grandmother," Kim stammered out slowly at first before she forced herself to look her mother squarely in the face at the end.

"Well I'd feel fine about it wh…Kimberly Anne Possible, you tell me right now…are you pregnant," Mrs. Possible began to answer her daughter with a somewhat relieved smile and shrug of her shoulders before all of the gears in her mind suddenly started spinning and it all seemed to make sense.

"Well I," Kim started to say back softly with a very scared and timid look in her eyes before her cheeks bulged up like they were full of walnuts. Before she could say anything more Kim put one hand over her stomach, the other over her mouth, and ran like hell for the bathroom.

"Oh dear…James is going to have a heart attack when he finds out," Mrs. Possible sighed with a very uncertain look on her face and worried tone to her voice before she got up off of the couch and headed for the bathroom, knowing that Kim would need someone to hold her hair back.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Food Court At The Mall

"So then you know about Monique and Marcella," Hope said softly with a slight cringe as she smiled and looked down at her hands. She and Jessica had offered to take Crystal shopping in the hopes of getting her to lighten up, not yet knowing that their old friend had caught two of their lovers in the act hours before. The first topic of discussion had been the difference in the size of Jessica's breasts. Crystal hadn't originally intended to mention them but was curious. Hope had caught her staring briefly and had launched into a quick explanation.

"You could say that, I went back into the club to see about calling for a taxi and caught them making out, so how long have they been going out," Crystal replied with a content sigh as she leaned back in her chair before she posed her first question.

"Not very long, only about a month or so wouldn't you say Hope," Jessica answered with a slightly guilty and embarrassed expression as underneath the table her right hand sought out Hope's left until they were clasped together.

"Oh yeah, that sounds about right…almost as long as you and Monique right," Hope started to softly agree back before she dared to get a little daring.

"What…wait, you're dating Monique to, at the same time," Crystal spat out, nearly spitting a fair amount of her drink in the process, as she set her cup back down onto the table and stared straight ahead at Jessica.

"Yep," Jessica proudly replied with an eager smile on her lips before she began to grow just a bit uncomfortable under Crystal's intense gaze and half turned her head to look over at Hope.

"So then who are you," Crystal asked softly, interrupting Jessica's thoughts and actions, as she turned her gaze from her old blonde friend and instead set it upon the shorter of the two.

"Surprise," Hope exclaimed softly with an almost giddy grin on her lips as she pulled her and Jessica's clasped hands out from underneath the table and showed them to Crystal. Hope was barely able to keep herself from laughing at the look of shock on Crystal's face while Jessica flushed a deep red and felt sure that she would faint from the sudden shock and embarrassment.

"Now wait a minute, this doesn't make any sense," Crystal grumbled out sharply with a confused look in her eyes and frown on her lips as her gaze went back and forth between Jessica and Hope, half expecting them to grin and say that they had just been pulling her leg and trying to play a prank on her.

"Sure it does, Jessica, Monique, and Marcella are all three of my girlfriends, we're all dating each other," Hope announced with a happy and almost relieved smile creeping up onto her lips before she pulled Jessica's hand toward her and then placed a quick kiss on the back of her hand.

"But you weren't…I didn't think, but Marcella and Monique said that they were dating Ron, so are you two," Crystal forced herself to say as all of the knowledge that she was getting was overwhelming her and she was now thoroughly confused and attempting to find out everything in the hopes that there wasn't much more for either Hope or Jessica to tell her.

"Most definitely, Ron's a great guy," Jessica readily answered with a glint of pride in her eyes as she and Hope unclasped their hands and turned back to Crystal.

"A demon between the sheets to, the buzz lasts for a long time afterwards to," Hope snickered out sharply under her breath with a daring fire in her eyes as she leaned forward over the table just enough so that she was sure that Crystal would clearly hear every word.

"What…you mean that you've actually slept with Ron," Crystal said back with a very serious and intimidated look in her eyes as she still found it very hard to believe everything that she was hearing.

"Several times," Jessica replied with a slow and deliberate nodding of her head while Hope just grinned and left little doubt in Crystal's mind.

"So what about you Crystal, you've got an idea about our…friends, what about you, got anybody special," Hope asked pointedly, turning the tide of the questions back around onto Crystal rather than answering any more of hers.

"Not really…I'm really pretty busy, or at least I was until this," Crystal darkly joked back in her reply before she gestured to her brace laden knee and crutches.

"But surely there must have been someone, one of the guys from one of the bands that you worked with, one of the male dancers, some sleazy producer or director," Jessica offered back softly as possibilities in furthering her question as she tried to make it a bit easier on Crystal.

"Well…a couple of drummers, most of the dancers that I worked with were to busy trying to steal my thunder for there to be any chance of getting that close to them," Crystal answered with an uneasy deep breath as it looked like she was trying to hold something back from them.

"But what about the rest of them, you only," Hope started to ask with a glint of daring in her eyes as she looked straight across the table at Crystal before the latter interrupted.

"Okay…there might have been a few of the dancers that I got to know well enough, but it was just sex, there wasn't any chance of a real relationship with them, I tried dating one of the other dancers for awhile but I caught him in bed with one of my girlfriends, needless to say I never spoke to either of them again," Crystal explained rapidly with a very determined look in her eyes as she laid out some of her romantic past to Jessica and Hope.

"So that's it then…no drunken one night stands that you'd rather forget about with some hot guitar player," Hope asked back quickly with a dirty look on her face as she kind of started to get turned on by talking about who was dating who and crazy one night stands, some of her own flashing quickly through her mind.

"Well…there were a couple of times with a few of their girlfriends, but I don't even remember those, I was so drunk that the whole night is a total wash, I only know that they happened because they were still there when I woke up," Crystal revealed with an embarrassed and guilty look in her eyes and tone to her voice as she let out some more of her story to Jessica and Hope.

"Anybody we've heard of," Hope instantly shot back with a hungry grin as she leaned forward over the table again, not intending to but giving Crystal a good look down her shirt and at her unfettered breasts, as she had forgotten to put and underwear on before rushing out of the house.

"Oh God no…I don't even remember their names," Crystal replied with a skittish look to her before she quickly looked around to make sure that no one was listening in on their conversation, tearing her gaze away from Hope and settling it instead onto the nearest table.

"So basically then nobody you saw twice right," Jessica wondered with a bit of humor to her tone before she picked her glass of juice up and took a small sip.

"Just my roommate, we hit it off right from the start, but we had to break up when she moved to New York," Crystal started to answer back with a slightly unsure look about her before she was interrupted as the entryway nearest to them was blown to pieces by a powerful explosion.

END OF CHAPTER 42

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron sitting in the hot tub and he's relaxing. Bonnie then walks out to the hot tub with a robe on and she asks him where Zita and Rosa are. Ron explains that they both went into town to try and find a place that Zita could use to start her photography business at. Zita didn't want Ron coming as she wanted to find the place by herself and to get Rosa's okay. Bonnie seems glad that the two are gone and so she slips off her robe, revealing a bikini that looks like it's held on by dental floss. Ron figures out what she wants pretty quickly and she seems glad at that before she climbs into the hot tub, pulling her top off along the way. Just before anything happens they're interrupted by Tara and Penny as the two walk up also wearing robes. Bonnie isn't happy to see them but they press on anyway. Tara says that since Penny is going to be moving in then she should get to know Ron and the others a little better and since they have time. They take off their robes to reveal their swimsuits. Tara is wearing a swimsuit that looks like a flimsy leather bikini like one of the Amazons would have worn on Xena. Penny's swimsuit is a bit more conservative though she's still showing off a lot of skin. Bonnie is confused by what she sees though she likes how they look. She knows that Ron does as one of her hands is on his crotch when Penny and Tara take their robes off and then get into the hot tub. Just before the bit ends Tara starts to pull off her top as well while Ron pulls Bonnie close.

Next comes Kim and her mother talking. Kim wanted to do this by herself even though Ron asked her if she wanted him to come along. The twins and Joss are at the high school and Kim is glad that they're not at home. Mr. Possible is also absent but he's at the office working. They squabble a bit about the twins before Mrs. Possible begins to notice that something is different about Kim and that she's acting funny. She asks Kim what the problem is and after a bit of talking the subject of Ron and the other women comes up, with Mrs. Possible saying that she's accepted that Kim is sleeping with Ron and the other women but that if there's a problem that it's okay to say something. A little bit later Kim tells her mother that she's pregnant, though not outright. Before Mrs. Possible can fully ask if Kim is saying that she's pregnant Kim gets a bout of morning sickness and rushes off to the bathroom. I chose to use James as the name of Kim's father since I think that's what it is. Anyway Mrs. Possible sighs and says something about that he'll take it hard when he finds out.

Then comes a bit with Jessica, Hope, and Crystal sitting at the food court in the mall and they're talking about old times and the fact that Crystal caught Marcella and Monique making out earlier. Hope and Jessica admit to Crystal that they're also dating the two and that they're all dating Ron, but they don't mention Kim and the others just yet. They briefly talk about the change in Jessica's bust size early on but that doesn't take long. They talk about who's dating who with Hope pushing the envelope a little bit faster than it needed to be but she gets her point across. Soon the talk turns back to who Crystal is dating, or was dating. At first she tries to play it cool and just say that she was to busy to really date and have anything meaningful but that from time to time she would have a one night stand with some guy. Later she admits to sleeping with a few of the girlfriends of the band members whose video's she danced in. She doesn't remember doing it as she was drunk enough that the whole night is blacked out for her. She only knows that she did because she woke up the next morning in bed with them and they were both naked. Right at the end Crystal admits to having a steady girlfriend for awhile before that girlfriend moved to New York and they split up because of it. Then before she can finish there's an explosion nearby and one of the entrances to the mall is blown up.

In closing thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the others chapters of this story. I'm almost to two hundred reviews, more than I thought that I'd ever get for any of my stories so I have to thank all of you for that. As always I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with anyone. In the upcoming chapters there'll be the fall out from the bomb, the ladies get jobs, Liz will be back as well as Crystal joining the group and a few more surprises. I haven't made up my mind on whether or not to have Joss join the group after graduation so I'm open to suggestion. Another idea of mine was to have you the reviewers come up with a lady to add to the group, though at the moment it's just open for debate. As always my forums are open for any questions that you might have. So again thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others and I hope that you continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it.


	44. Picking Up The Pieces

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 43-PICKING UP THE PIECES**

They hadn't heard the sirens at first. Ron and Bonnie were to wrapped up in their conversation with Tara and Penny to know that anything bad had happened around them or to anyone that they knew. Penny had been timid at first but after Marcella had come out and set out a few beers she had begun to relax. By the time that any suspicion of something bad happening came up everyone in the hot tub had stripped off their swimsuits and were beginning to pursue other interests. Tara and Bonnie were making out on one side of the hot tub while Ron and Penny were softly talking on the other side when it happened.

"Ron," Marcella nearly screamed out as she raced out of the house before stumbling and almost falling on the sidewalk leading out to the hot tub. Softly cursing the ground underneath her feet she got back up and kept going.

"Marcella…what is it, what's wrong," Bonnie asked with a suddenly very concerned look on her face and tone to her voice as the look in her old friends eyes scared her terribly.

"The mall…Jessica, Hope…there was," Marcella gasped out softly with tears in her eyes as she tried to keep herself together and relay the message before she couldn't take it any longer and broke down completely.

"What happened," Penny wondered aloud with a bit of a stutter to her voice as she was starting to get a very bad feeling about all of this, just from what little Marcella had said and the absolutely terrified look in her eyes.

"There was an explosion at the mall, Jessica and Hope were there," Yori shouted out loudly as she raced up behind Marcella, encircling the taller woman with her arms just as Marcella's knees began to give way.

"What…no," Tara whispered out softly with an insanely scared look to her as her eyes grew wide and she went even paler than normal.

"Shit," Bonnie and Ron both snapped together at the same time before they scrambled out of the hot tub and snatched up their swimsuits, though Bonnie soon changed her mind and grabbed a towel before racing off into the house.

"What do we do," Yori asked with a concerned and worried look in her eyes as she looked to Ron for guidance.

"You stay here and call Kim, she should go to the hospital so that if anything's happened to Jessica or Hope she'll be there for them while Bonnie and I go to the mall, somebody call Zita and get her and Rosa home now," Ron declared with a very determined and commanding tone to his voice as he slid his swimming trunks back on before racing off towards the house.

"Guess this means that my day off is over," Penny joked grimly as she shook her head before she turned back to Tara, gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and then slid out of the hot tub. She barely noticed the stares from Yori and Marcella as she raced naked back into the house.

"I'll…I'll call Zita," Tara mumbled out softly with a tearful expression on her face as she also climbed out of the hot tub and then picked up her robe.

"They have to be okay," Marcella wept out with tears in her eyes before she couldn't help it any longer and her knees gave way, forcing Yori to her knees as well before Marcella let the tears flow.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Mall-After The Blast-Hope

Hope wasn't sure of much but she was sure of one thing, she hated explosions. That and her shoulder hurt like hell. Even with her eyes closed she opened and closed her mouth in an attempt to pop her ears as at the moment she couldn't hear anything except for a slight ringing sound. When she opened her eyes finally after several seconds of trying and failing to clear her ears she found herself blind as well. But she quickly figured that she was only blind because of a fair amount of blood that was running down her face and getting into her eyes. She wasn't sure if the blood was her own or someone else's, and at the moment she didn't really care. She could taste blood on her lips and it nearly made her gag. Her mouth was far to dry to speak anything more than a few short gasps and coughs. Pushing off with her free and uninjured arm, at least to her knowledge, she managed to get back up to her knees. The fact that she couldn't see was her greatest hindrance at the moment and in an attempt to remedy that she began to crawl towards where she thought that the fountain was. Not knowing quite where the edge was, and not being able to distinguish between blocks of blown up debris and the side of the fountain she soon lost her balance and fell headlong into the fountain, jerking sharply at the sudden shock of the cold water against her skin.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Mall-After The Blast-Jessica

Because she had been seated furthest away from the initial point of the blast when it happened Jessica had been hit mostly by the concussive force of the blast. She and her chair had been flung back like a paper airplane across the small food court and through the plate glass window of one of the shops that lined the area. She knew that she had received injuries but she wasn't quite sure how bad they were. Though she felt sick to her stomach and very sore she didn't believe that anything was broken. She didn't stop to try and figure out her stroke of luck at not being injured, instead she painfully pulled herself back up to her knees and then her feet before she looked back out over the now ruined food court, trying hard to see through the choking cloud of dust. Tears were already forming in her eyes before she could manage out a short mangled shout for first Hope and then Crystal, hoping against hope that they had both made it.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Mall-After The Blast-The Rescue

"Oh my God," Bonnie gasped out softly as her hands instantly went to her mouth and tears came to her eyes when Ron slammed on the brakes and pulled the car to a stop. They had been alerted to the blast earlier than most other rescuers thanks to Global Justice and were first on the scene as there had been several other blasts around town in an attempt to keep people from getting to the mall to quickly.

"We'll find them Bonnie," Ron said softly with a very determined and serious tone to his voice as he reached out and gave her shoulder a supportive squeeze with one hand while he used his other hand to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"We have to…I don't even want to think about the alternative," Bonnie said back before Ron unbuckled her seatbelt as well and she was out of the car and racing towards the front of the mall.

"Bonnie wait up, there might be another…bomb," Ron started to shout loudly after Bonnie as he raced to keep up before he got to where the front doors had been and got his first look at the damage. All around them nothing even closely resembled what it had looked like before the blast. They couldn't see any piece of the glass or metal from the front doors.

"How could anyone," Bonnie started to stammer out with a lost look in her eyes as she surveyed the damage before something caught her eye. She saw a bit of movement on the other side of the food court in one of the shattered stores. Without saying anything to Ron she hurried off, making her way towards where she had seen the movement, picking her way through the debris.

"Bonnie wait…where are you going, come back here right," Ron tried to say with a commanding tone to his words as he started to follow Bonnie into the space before he got to the fountain. He was about to continue on past it when he heard some splashing. Instantly he turned to give aid. "It's okay helps here just calm down and…oh God, Hope," Ron started to say with a very nervous look in his eyes and tone to his voice as he stepped over the side of the fountain and looked down before he recognized who it was and pulled her up and out of the water, cradling her in his arms. It took Hope several seconds to spit out the water and almost choke on the amount of it that she had come close to swallowing before she could speak.

"R…Ron…," Hope sputtered out through bleeding lips, as the combination of water and blood was still keeping her from seeing, as she struggled to stay conscious and prove to herself that it was indeed Ron that had rescued her.

"It's okay baby, I gotcha," Ron stated over and over very plainly to Hope as he quickly checked her over before he lifted her up into his arms and stepped back over the edge of the fountain. The last two words that he spoke finally managed to completely break through the ringing in Hope's ears and tears sprang to her eyes.

"Oh Ron," Hope cried out with a greatly relieved and exhausted torrent of tears as he clung to him with her one good arm, leaving her other arm to simply dangle uselessly.

"You're going to be okay, I'm going to get you out of here, just stay calm and," Ron started to say with a very grave look of worry on his face as he slowly knelt down beside the fountain before Hope interrupted him.

"Ron…my arm…I think it's broken, I can't move it," Hope growled out, more from the amount of pain that she was in rather than actual anger at him, as she dug her fingernails into his shoulder, almost as if she was afraid that he was going to set her down and then walk away.

"It doesn't look broken…it looks like you probably dislocated it, I can pop it back it for you, but it's going to hurt," Ron replied with a cautious manner to his words as he didn't do anything that would cause her any more pain.

"Do it," Hope whispered back harshly before she bit her lower lip hard and readied herself for the pain.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House

"Hey everybody I'm home," Kim announced with only a few small hints to her looks that she had been throwing up for the last several minutes before leaving her parents house. Her mother had taken the news better than she could have expected. While her initial reaction was more tempered there had been a fair amount of yelling, mostly about that the fact that her mother swore that she wouldn't keep this a secret from Mr. Possible. Before leaving Kim had agreed that she would tell her father, but on her own time. Mrs. Possible had begrudgingly agreed to that arrangement but had made it clear to Kim that sooner or later the choice would be out of her hands as even her father wouldn't be able to miss a baby bump for long.

"Kim…oh thank God you're home," Tara exclaimed with an out of breath and frantic look in her eyes as she very nearly flung the cell phone away before she rushed the redhead and pulled her into an overly tight bear hug.

"Nice to see you to Tara…uh Tara, I kind of need to breathe here," Kim stammered out as she slowly lost the breath in her body as Tara was squeezing her very tightly before the blonde realized what she was doing and broke the hug.

"Oh sorry…where have you been, we've been trying to call you like mad," Tara shot back for a brief moment at first with a guilty blush reddening her cheeks before she shook it off and remembered why she had been trying to call Kim in the first place.

"Sorry…I turned my cell phone and the Kimmunicator off so that I wouldn't get interrupted when I was talking to my mom, why…what'd I miss," Kim answered with a relaxed but still nervous shrug of her shoulders, as if she thought that Tara was overreacting to something again, before she headed for the living room, stopping only long enough to slip her shoes off.

"Kim where have you been, haven't you been watching the news," Zita shouted with a look of great concern on her face, as she held Rosa tightly to her, as she hurried around the end of the couch and tore her eyes away from the television screen.

"Sorry no…I was a little busy telling my mother that I was pregnant and…oh my…what happened, that isn't…no it can't be…that's Ron's car…he isn't, he can't," Kim started to grump back with a bit of an unhappy scowl creeping up onto her features before she turned her attention to the television screen and saw the first bit of news to her about the bomb. Towards the end of the video clip she noticed Ron's car parked near the pile of debris and her heart fell into her toes.

"Stoppable-san is fine, he and Bonnie went to provide aide after the explosion," Yori cautioned with a nervous look in her eyes as she stayed seated on the couch but looked back at Kim over her shoulder, making sure to make eye contact.

"They went there to find Hope and Jessica and help the others," Marcella informed Kim with a tear-streaked face as she looked up from her seat in Ron's chair. After Ron and Bonnie had left she had almost gone catatonic, not saying a word until just that moment.

"Wait what…Jessica and Hope were," Kim asked with a very pointed and deadly scared look in her eyes and tone to her words as she whipped her head around to look first at Marcella, who turned her gaze back down to the television screen while pulling her legs and feet up off of the floor, before then Yori.

"At the mall talking to Crystal," Zita replied with a scared smile before Rosa mumbled something about being held to tight and she loosened her grip.

"Crystal…I thought that she was," Kim started to say with a surprised look and tone to her voice before Tara jumped in.

"Dancing in music videos in Los Angeles…she was until she hurt her knee, Monique told me about her, she just got back into town," Tara replied with a steadily growing look of worry in her eyes as she started to get the picture that Kim was seeing in her head and wasn't liking what she was seeing.

"I can't stay here, I'm going to the mall," Kim announced with a very clear and determined look in her eyes as her hands balled up into fists before she turned on her heels and started back towards the front door.

"No…you can't," Zita exclaimed suddenly with a very scared look to her as she hurried to get in front of Kim and stop her from getting first to her shoes and then to the front door.

"What, and why not," Kim demanded with an impatient and unhappy scowl on her face as her hands found her hips and she glared straight at Zita.

"Ron said that you were supposed to," Zita started to say back with an unsure smile as she cautiously set Rosa down before Kim interrupted without hearing all that she had to say.

"That I was supposed to what, stay here at home and do nothing like a good little," Kim started to snap back angrily as she looked like she was about ready to take a swing at Zita before Rosa walked up to her and wrapped her arms around Kim's left leg in a powerful hug.

"Don't go aunt Kim," Rosa said with a very pleading look in her eyes as she lifted up her chin and looked straight up into Kim's eyes.

"Ron said that you should go to the hospital so that if they brought Hope and Jessica in that you'd be there for them," Zita added with a sincere tone of honesty to her voice as she slowly walked up to Kim and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Go Kim, we will call you if we hear anything," Yori said with a concerned look in her eyes thought calm tone to her voice before Kim nodded her head and then took off out the door.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Mall-After The Blast-Bonnie

"Hey…is anybody in here," Bonnie called out with a scared and nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach as she carefully stepped over the debris and then through the shattered window. At first she didn't hear or see anything, but then the dust cleared and she caught sight of Jessica. "Jessica," Bonnie exclaimed with a great amount of relief and panic in her voice before she hurried forward and hugged the blonde.

"B…Bonnie, what are you," Jessica painfully stammered out with a lost look in her eyes as she tried to smile when Bonnie pulled back after the hug.

"Are you…oh God Jess, you're hurt," Bonnie started to ask her lover with a very concerned tone to her voice before she looked down and saw the blood on her hands.

"What," Jessica responded with a confused look as she leaned up against a display case that had survived the blast and stared blankly at Bonnie.

"You're bleeding," Bonnie shot back with a panicked tightening of her chest as she turned her hands over and showed them to Jessica.

"Really…I don't feel so," Jessica started to say with a look of disbelief on her face before her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed forward into Bonnie's arms.

"Jessica," Bonnie screamed fearfully before she couldn't help but stumble to the ground from the force of Jessica's body hitting her own. She was just about to get up when a large chunk of the ceiling out in the food court gave way and was sent crashing downwards.

END OF CHAPTER 43

Author's Note: This chapter starts out with the group that was in the hot tub having some fun and talking, well Ron and Penny were talking while Bonnie and Tara were making out. Then Marcella comes rushing out to tell them that there was an explosion at the mall and that Jessica and Hope were there, but it quickly becomes to much and her knees get weak before Yori runs out and catches her. Yori and Marcella try to explain what happened as best that they can before Ron and Bonnie jump out of the hot tub, pull on what they can find of their swimsuits and then rush off into the house. But they do that after telling Yori and Marcella to call Zita and get her and Rosa back to the house while telling them to call Kim and tell her to get to the hospital so that when and or if Jessica and Hope go there she'll be there to greet them.

Then comes the aftermath of the explosion from Hope's point of view. She wakes up with a terrible pain in her shoulder, her ears are ringing from the blast, and there's blood in her eyes and on her face, making it impossible for her to see. She tries to call out to Jessica but can't as her mouth is to dry. She's hurt and tries to crawl her way towards where she thinks that she remembers the fountain being. She gets to the edge of the fountain and goes over it, as she can't see the edge and she falls into the fountain.

Then comes Jessica's point of view of the aftermath. She and her chair got blown back into one of the shops that surrounded the food court. She's stiff and has some injuries but doesn't feel that she's hurt to badly so she forces herself back up to her feet and then she starts to stagger back towards the food court, hoping to find Hope and Crystal and help anybody else that's hurt.

Next comes Ron and Bonnie as they arrive at the mall. They both worry about Hope and Jessica as they rush to the entrance. They're both overwhelmed at what they see as it doesn't resemble the mall that they knew and loved. Bonnie sees a bit of movement in one of the shops and she rushes off to see if it's Jessica or Hope. Ron starts after her before he gets to the fountain and finds Hope in the fountain. He pulls her out just before she drowns and she's a bit out of it as she doesn't immediately recognize that it's Ron. She finally does and is overjoyed as Ron cradles her in his arms and checks her over. He gets to her shoulder and Hope says to go ahead and try to pop it back in as she readies herself.

Then comes a bit with Kim coming home from telling her mother that she's pregnant and walking into the house to find out about the bomb. She's obviously stunned by the news along with the fact that Crystal is back in town and why she's back. Kim gets upset when she thinks that Ron wanted her to stay back at home and not get involved, but she's set straight soon enough. Marcella is very scared about Hope and Jessica and barely speaks or does anything, which is odd for her. Kim starts to rush out of the house but Rosa stops her and wants her to stay, Kim says that she has to go and then leaves the house.

Finally comes Bonnie finding Jessica staggering out of the shop and she's very happy to see her. Jessica is surprised that Bonnie is there before Bonnie hugs her. When she pulls back she sees that she has blood on her hands and asks Jessica about it though Jessica didn't know that she was hurt. Just as they get out of the shop some of the ceiling collapses some distance from them.

In closing thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the other chapters of this story. I hope that I haven't gone to far out of character with anyone. Upcoming chapters will have more on the bomb, like who planted it and the like, and what happened to Crystal and the others, with Liz showing up as well. So again in closing thanks to everyone.


	45. Disruption

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 44-DISRUPTION**

The Mall-Bomb's Aftermath

He was torn between leaving Hope's side and rushing to help Bonnie with Jessica, who at first didn't think that she had been injured. The blood on Bonnie's hands had proven otherwise. He had finally managed to help Hope clear the dirt and blood out of her eyes so that she could see again though her hearing was still going in and out and the ringing was still there. To no surprise the second that she could see again Hope had latched onto his arm and refused to let go, holding on so tightly that Ron thought that he could see her knuckles going white.

"You're going to have a pretty big bump on your head Hope," Ron said softly with a concerned tone to his voice as he dabbed at the cut with a wet strip of cloth.

"There goes my chances of being Miss America," Hope badly joked back with a tired and pained expression as she tried to laugh a little but stopped when the action brought her pain.

"Stop it Hope this is serious," Ron stated back sharply with a disapproving look in his eyes and tone to his voice as he stared sternly down at Hope for a few seconds, as she still had a smirk on her lips, before she relented.

"I have to laugh Ron, I have to…otherwise I'll fully realize what's happened and then I'll start to cry, if I do that I won't be able to stop, I don't want to disappoint you," Hope softly replied with a very nervous and weary look in her eyes, which she closed and reopened slowly several times while speaking, as she looked up into Ron's eyes and made sure that he knew that she wasn't joking around this time.

"Come again," Ron sputtered out in shock and confusion in response to Hope's answer as he was sure that he hadn't heard her say what he thought that he had heard her say.

"I should be stronger than this, I should have known that something was," Hope started to say back slowly with a guilty and self loathing tone to her words and look in her eyes as she averted her gaze from Ron's face before he cupped her cheek with one hand and made her look at him.

"Stop it right there Hope, the only way that you'd disappoint me is if you actually thought that I'd blame you for any of this, none of this was your fault, so stop trying to fall on your sword and concentrate on getting better, I can't lose you," Ron instantly interjected with a very serious and authoritative tone to his voice and steely look in his eyes as he pressed his forehead as close to hers as possible, staring deep into her eyes as he spoke.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House

"So she just left," Monique asked pointedly, hands on her hips, as she glared lightly down at Zita, who sat right in front of the couch with Rosa in her lap and the two were brushing a dolls hair.

"Yep, beats me if she went to the hospital like Ron wanted her to or if she went to the mall…knowing Kim," Tara replied with an outwardly bored shrug of her shoulders but inwardly she was two seconds away from having a full blown panic attack.

"Knowing Kim she's at the mall, no matter what Ron said," Monique grimly said back with a dark smirk on her lips before she let out a soft chuckle at the thought.

"Are aunt Jess and aunt Hope going to be okay," Rosa asked with a very worried shiver and look in her eyes as she looked up at Monique, begging for confirmation one way or the other.

"Of course baby, you'll see…daddy will bring them both home safe and sound, so you don't need to worry," Zita said quickly with an underlying tone of fear and uncertainty to her words while she projected the exact opposite to her daughter.

"They're probably both dead," Marcella bluffed out softly with a lost and despondent look in her eyes and edge to her words as she looked resolved to the fact that there was a good possibility that Hope and Jessica hadn't made it.

"Stop it Marcella, we don't know that," Monique snapped back with a furious sneer on her lips as she did all that she could to restrain herself from throwing a punch, or something heavy, at the younger woman.

"You saw what the bomb did to the front of the mall, they were in the food court for Christ's sake, they," Marcella started to shout back loudly with a fully in panic mode look of terror in her eyes as she stared straight at Monique before she stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"That's enough, you want to give up on them then fine…go ahead, I'll be more than happy to tell them that," Monique began to argue back sharply with a vindictive glare in her gaze before she found that she couldn't keep the anger contained any longer and she slapped Marcella hard across the face, almost knocking the smaller woman off of her feet. What happened next seemed to almost occur in slow motion. Rosa shrieked, slammed her eyes shut, and burrowed her face into Zita's chest as she wrapped her arms tightly around her. As tears filled her eye Marcella clumsily lifted a hand up to her cheek and then slid down the wall until she was seated on the floor. Monique left the hand that had slapped Marcella out away from her body, suddenly looking at it as if it had acted all on it's own and she was disgusted with herself for having done it. "Marcella," Monique started to whisper with a lost tone to her words as she began to kneel down beside Marcella before the latter cried out.

"Stay away from me," Marcella screamed out straight at Monique before she tried to get up, but Monique reached out and kept her seated, having to use all of her strength to keep her there. Across the room Yori looked ready to step in and separate the two if necessary but was waiting and hoping that they could work it out without further violence. Tara had a death grip around Yori's waist and tears were streaming down her cheeks as well.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…baby please, we have to stay positive, they are going to make it," Monique sputtered out through a sea of tears of her own, something that the others knew enough about to know that she couldn't just turn the waterworks on and off at will instead they only came on when she really meant it, as she softened her grip on Marcella before she dropped her head down onto her shoulder and began to sob. Soon she wasn't the only one sobbing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Mall-The Aftermath

"I'm fine Bonnie…really, it…it's probably not even my blood," Jessica stammered back with a forced look of confidence gracing her features as she tried to push past Bonnie and head out of the store.

"We can't take that chance Jess, now sit down before I have to kick your ass and make you take a seat," Bonnie declared with a very firm and determined tone to her voice and look in her eyes as she grabbed a hold of the blonde's arms and kept her where she was.

"You wouldn't," Jessica declared with a look of disbelief in her gaze as she looked down and locked eyes with Bonnie.

"Oh yes I would, I," Bonnie began to reply back with a very firm and determined look in her eyes and tone to her voice while leaning in closer to Jessica.

"Wait…where's Crystal," Jessica gasped out loud with a suddenly very panic-stricken look on her face and tone to her voice, while looking Bonnie straight in the eyes, before she jerked away and started to turn back towards the food court.

"Crystal…what was she," Bonnie began to ask with a surprised look to her, hurrying to keep up with Jessica as she almost ran back into the main part of the food court.

"Hope and I were talking to her…before the blast, and then…we have to find her," Jessica shot back slowly with an almost crazed look in her eyes as she shoved aside one of the broken tables before she bolted back upright and spun around to face Bonnie. "Oh God Bonnie…Hope, where is she…is she alright, we have to," Jessica started to stammer out softly, almost literally falling over every word that she spoke with a fervent look of terror in her eyes.

"Whoa Jess easy," Bonnie snapped back with a scared tone to her words as she tried to corral the very frazzled blonde and find out where the blood had come from.

"But Bonnie it's Hope, she," Jessica started to plead with an oddly innocent and childlike look to her before she was interrupted.

"Feels like she got kicked by a horse," Hope winced out softly with her best sarcastic smirk on her lips, being carried over by Ron, before Jessica broke away from Bonnie and ran over to them, enveloping them both in a very warm hug.

"You don't look much better ya know," Bonnie joked with a dark grin spread across her lips that was gone almost as soon as it appeared when she felt bad about making the joke in the first place.

"Very funny Bonnie, she okay," Ron grumbled back at Bonnie with a none to pleased look in his eyes before he mouthed the last two words to her as his gaze turned away from Bonnie and focused pointedly on Jessica.

"She's got some blood on her back but…she won't let me see, stop it," Bonnie started to reply with a nervous deep breath and shrug of her shoulders before Jessica broke the hug and twisted away from Bonnie.

"I'm fine…we have to find Crystal," Jessica pouted back with an impatient and unhappy look to her before she walked past Ron and continued her search.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A Secret Lair-Somewhere Other Than Middleton

"You've come up with some terrible ideas Dr. D but this has got to be the worst one that," Shego began to say to Drakken with a total look of disbelief on her face as she couldn't believe that he had finally gone off of the deep end and done something truly evil instead of just bad.

"Huh…what," Drakken mumbled back softly with a very deep in concentration tone to his voice as he only momentarily stopped unscrewing one of the bolts on his newest creation to speak and glance in her general direction.

"The bomb at the mall, please…Stoppable could have done better," Shego quipped back with a slightly annoyed scowl on her lips as she pursed her lips and crossed her arms in front of her chest, regarding him with some discontent.

"Shego…what are you talking about, what bomb, what mall," Drakken finally snapped back with an irritated air about him as he tightly gripped a pair of wrenches in his hands while trying not to blow his top before Shego could explain herself.

"The bomb at the mall today," Shego stuttered back at Drakken with a confused and startled look in her eyes as she finally turned and saw the expression on his face, telling her that he truly didn't know what she was talking about. "But if you didn't…then who," Shego mumbled back with a confused frown as her mind was forced to start to wander through the names of the various villains that she knew, trying to see if she could figure out who had placed the bomb. It didn't take her to long to come up with a few possibilities but in the end she couldn't point the finger at any of her selections that would actually kill a great number of people.

"How should I know, I'm a take over the world kind of villain, what would the point be of me killing any of them before I became the supreme ruler of the world…besides…I kind of liked that mall, they had this little shop that made the best cocoa moo," Drakken replied with a bored shrug of his shoulders as he let out a sigh and greatly calmed down before smiling at the end.

"Maybe it's somebody new, trying to make their mark," Shego offered up with a just making a suggestion tone to her voice as she turned away from Drakken and started to walk back towards one of the computer terminals that lined the wall.

"Well if it is they're unduly noisy, blowing any piece of a mall up is not the way to handle things if you don't want someone like Kim Possible showing up to try and stop you," Drakken scowled back in his reply while waving his hands out in front of him in a disapproving manner as it was clear to Shego that he wasn't happy with what had happened.

"Maybe they were trying to get her attention," Shego questioned with a contemplative furrowing of her brows as she began to consider the possibilities before Drakken spoke again.

"Well then it looks like they failed, see…the camera crews are all there and she's nowhere to be seen," Drakken scoffed back with a slightly mocking sneer on his lips as he waved his hands at the television screens mounted on the wall. Shego looked up and watched the screens silently for a few seconds before soberly thinking that he was right.

"But Stoppable and Rockwaller are…hmm, I wonder why Kimmie's not there," Shego mumbled out softly to herself with a very deep in thought expression as she subtly jutted out her lower lip and tried to sift through what was happening.

"Who knows…maybe she's pregnant," Drakken joked back with a humorous smirk on his lips as he shrugged his shoulders briefly before he started to laugh, causing Shego to at first roll her eyes before she began to think more clearly that maybe Drakken was somehow onto something, as improbable as it appeared.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House

"How is she," Tara asked softly with a very concerned tone to her voice as she wiped away a tear and turned to Zita.

"It's to soon to tell, she doesn't like violence to begin with…but then again who does at that age," Zita sighed back softly with a worried look in her eyes as she stared straight through the crack between the door and the doorway towards where Rosa was fast asleep on Ron and Kim's bed.

"Did you and Christy ever…uh…you know," Tara stammered out with an angry at herself and embarrassed flush to her face as she took Zita's hands in her own and slowly pulled her away from the doorway and further on down the hallway so that their conversation wouldn't have any chance of waking Rosa up.

"Well…there was that one time, but she stopped herself before she…well…you know," Zita started to reply with a guilty and embarrassed look in her eyes before she shrugged her shoulders and smiled at Tara.

"Nothing like this has ever happened to me, I don't know what to do," Tara said back with a scared and full of panic look in her eyes before a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"Don't beat yourself up over this Tara, none of this is your fault, no one's blaming you for anything, you didn't cause this," Zita said back with a very serious and confident tone to her voice as she grabbed a hold of Tara's just below her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"I know I didn't Z, but it's just that whenever people I care about are hurting it hurts me to, I don't know if I can handle this," Tara pleaded back softly with a scared look in her eyes before Zita interrupted.

"Yes you can Tara, if I can handle motherhood at seventeen then you can handle this…I know it, now you go find Marcella and talk to her, she and Monique are going to have to talk sooner or later and with what happened today I'd much rather it be sooner, so you go talk to her while I talk to Monique…by the way, do you know where," Zita declared with a very serious and honest tone to her voice as she slowly began to rub her hands up and down Tara's bare arms before giving the blonde a quick kiss on the lips.

"She…uh, she just grabbed her keys and took off," Tara stuttered back out in reply with a nervous and sickly smile on her lips as she hoped that Zita wasn't disappointed in her.

"Madre de Dios…this isn't good, look stay here and talk to Marcella, I'm going to the club, she's probably headed there anyway, if Rosa wakes up tell her that I'll be back as soon as I can," Zita replied with a scared sigh as she muttered the words before she gave Tara a quick hug and then hurried off down the hallway.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Mall-The Aftermath

They had found Crystal shortly later, unconscious laying underneath what had been their table. Bonnie quickly guessed that the table must have acted as a shield, even if only for the smallest pieces of debris and the weakest shockwaves. Jessica had immediately tried to kneel down beside her and begin to administer first aid but she had winced badly and grabbed her side. Bonnie had pulled her aside just as Ron had set Hope down as gently as he could nearby. She had begun to protest but stopped when Bonnie had flashed her a definite shut up glare. Ron shoved aside the top of the table and leaned in close to feel for a pulse before leaning in even closer to tilt his head to the side and try to feel her breath against his cheek. The expression on his face seconds later had told them all that they needed to know. Five minutes later the paramedics had shown up and all but forced both Hope and Jessica to sit on stretchers. Hope had started to resist but Ron had been quick to reassure her that Kim would meet them at the hospital. Bonnie and Ron had kept their gazes trained fully on Hope and Jessica until the ambulances pulled away. Crystal was put into the next available ambulance and rushed away to the hospital as well. It wasn't until after those three ambulances had left that Bonnie's resolve had first begun to crack before finally break. The tears in her eyes began as a trickle but soon became a torrent, all the while she was desperately trying to keep her air of being in control about her. Ron abolished any chance that she had of that by the look in his eyes, telling her that it was okay in this instance to cry and let it all out, before he gathered her up into his arms and she dropped her head down to his chest and began to sob.

END OF CHAPTER 44

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron at the mall tending to Hope as her condition is improving. She's still hurt but Ron has cleaned up her eyes so that she can see and the ringing in her ears has gone away somewhat. Hope jokes about the cut on her head saying that it'll make her ugly, a notion that Ron counters, before she goes on to say that she laughs instead of crying because if she started to cry she wouldn't be able to stop and she wouldn't want to disappoint Ron. He tells her that the only way that she could disappoint him is if the bomb was her fault, which he knows that it wasn't.

Then comes back at the house where Monique shows up and the women talk about where they all think that Kim is and about the situation at the mall and who is dead and who is still alive. Monique expects that Kim went to the mall instead of the hospital. Rosa is scared and asks about aunt Hope and aunt Jessica, as she sees the other ladies in the house as her aunts, which technically is what they are at the moment since only Zita has had a child with Ron. Like her nature Marcella is so scared that she believes that Hope and Jessica are probably dead and isn't afraid to say it. In doing so she obviously runs afoul of Monique. The two get into a short argument before Monique rears back and slaps Marcella silly, almost enough to knock her off of her feet. Now to clear up any wrong ideas I do not approve of what Monique did and I am not trying to glamorize it or make it acceptable in any way. All that I'm saying is that I could see Monique getting physical with someone that pissed her off. The aftermath I tried to keep from getting after school special esque lines. Rosa reacts like a little kid would and is obviously scared while Zita protects her daughter, Yori's reaction is to wait and see what happens next though be ready to step in and stop any further fighting while Tara hides behind her, as she's not a very confrontational woman. This part of the chapter ends with Monique apologizing and asking to be forgiven before she breaks down and starts to sob, with Marcella being not far behind her.

Next comes back at the mall with Bonnie and Jessica as Jessica again tries to say that the blood isn't hers and that she'll be fine. Bonnie threatens to forcibly get her to stop and sit down until she could be checked out but Jessica pushes away. Jessica brings up Crystal and is worried about her that they should find her. Bonnie is surprised that Crystal was there but starts to agree to find Crystal when Jessica worries about Hope, who interrupts her when Ron carries her over to where Bonnie and Jessica are with a bit of her normal humor and Bonnie shoots a joke back. Ron tries to get Jessica to wait and sit down and be looked at but she refuses before she walks off in search of Crystal, much to Ron and Bonnie's chagrin.

Then there's a bit with Drakken and Shego as Shego walks into a room to find Drakken hard at work tinkering with his latest device. At first she's under the assumption that perhaps he was the one that set the bomb. He quickly dispels that idea with the explanation that he wants to take over the world not kill people. There's no good in killing the people that you want to rule someday in the future. And he says that killing people like that would have brought Kim Possible there and he'd rather not deal with her if he doesn't have to. Shego sees that he has a point and starts to try and think of anyone else that could have had a hand in planting the bomb at the mall. She ends up coming up empty as none of the Kim Possible villains are really like that, at least to her at that moment. They joke about maybe the bomb was to get Kim's attention, and they both agree that if they wanted attention whoever planted the bomb sure got it. Shego notices that Kim isn't there and wonders why, Drakken makes a crack about maybe it's because she's pregnant. That comment of his is not from him knowing that she is rather just a random suggestion that he threw out there, leaving Shego to wonder if he might be onto something.

Second to last comes back at the house with Zita having just put Rosa down for her nap. Tara walks up and asks Zita how Rosa is doing. Zita is worried but says that it's too early to tell. Tara is at a loss to try and figure out what to do, she hasn't had to deal with anything like this so far in her life and doesn't think that she's ready. Zita tries to rally up what little confidence Tara has left, explaining to her that it wasn't her fault and that no matter the outcome they have to get Marcella and Monique back together to at least talk. Zita tells Tara to go and find Marcella and talk to her and try to get her ready to talk to Monique. While she's doing that Zita says that she'll track down Monique and get her ready to talk before the two can actually talk. Tara says that Monique grabbed her keys and left. Zita thinks that she knows where Monique went and suggests the club. Before leaving Zita gives Tara a kiss and tells her to watch Rosa for her if she wakes up. The Madre de Dios part if I remember correctly is mother of God in Spanish and just seemed appropriate at that moment for Zita to say.

The final part is about Ron and Bonnie and the others as they search for and then find Crystal underneath the top of the table that she, Hope, and Jessica had been sitting at. It ended up serving as a kind of shield for her. Crystal is unconscious when they find her and Jessica starts to squat down to check on her but gets about halfway before she winces in pain and can't go down any further. Bonnie pulls her away to try to check her out while Ron leans down and checks on Crystal, finding out that she's alive but injured. The paramedics finally arrive and take Hope, Crystal, and Jessica away, but only after Ron promises them that Kim will be there at the hospital waiting for them when they get there. After they leave they're both distraught but Bonnie starts to break down at the horror of it all and starts to cry. She tries to stay her usual calm, stoic, and in control look but Ron knows better and tells her with a look to forget at least for that moment in time about what others think of her. She relents and Ron wraps his arms around her before she drops her head down to his chest and starts to cry, letting all of her pent up emotions run freely out, soaking the front of his shirt.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the other chapters of this story. Hopefully I haven't gone to far off character with anyone though I know that if I have I'll hear about it. Getting over two hundred reviews is beyond my wildest dreams when I started writing this story so thanks to all of you for that. As always my forums are open for questions and suggestions, like about Joss, the fan made lady, and the other questions that I've asked all of you over the chapters. In future chapters we'll find out who set the bomb, Crystal moves in, the resolution of the fight between Marcella and Monique-just trying to add some conflict to the group rather than have them all nice to each other twenty four seven, more Shego playing out her fantasies, Liz showing up and tons more fun…maybe even another pregnancy. The ladies week long trips with Ron will be coming as well as the beginning of construction on the additions to the house so that should be fun as well. In the end thanks again to everyone for the reviews, they're greatly appreciated, and I hope that you all continue to love this story as much as I do. Thank You.


	46. I Knew You When

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 45-I KNEW YOU WHEN**

The Hospital

While Ron and Bonnie had stayed behind to help the paramedics find and help as many of the survivors as possible Kim had swallowed her pride and turned away from the mall and instead gone to the hospital like Ron had wanted her to. She had fought off a sudden wave of nausea before she had even gotten out of her car. The sights and sounds that greeted her when she walked through the hospital's front doors hadn't affected her very much, but the smells were a completely different story. For some reason she could seemingly smell everything, from the fact that the receptionist had taken a chance and ordered a pickle on her sandwich to the unsettling realization that one of the elderly patients had been waiting to long and hadn't made it to the bathroom in time. Kim could only manage to make it as far as a few steps into the building before the demon in her stomach reared it's ugly head and sent the contents of her stomach, as few as they were, back up her throat. She clamped a hand over her mouth and made a mad dash for the bathroom, barely making it in time to tear into the handicap stall and throw the lid back before stars exploded in her vision as she wretched.

"Ohh…just kill me now," Kim moaned out softly with a small dwarf hammering away on an anvil in her brain as she folded up some toilet paper and wiped her mouth off, sitting down on the cold tile floor and hoping that her head would stop swimming sooner rather than later.

"Now there, it can't really be that bad…can it miss," A soft and elderly voice said from outside of the stall, snapping Kim out of her stupor before she weakly reached over and pulled open the door. When she did that her gaze fell onto a small hunched over woman that looked to be in her eighties, her gray hair pulled back and up into a bun and she looked a lot like someone that Kim could have sworn that she had seen before but she couldn't place her.

"Urk…so far I'd have to say yes," Kim weakly replied with a faint smile creasing her lips before the little old lady held a hand out, motioning that she wanted to help Kim up to her feet. Kim began to turn down her offer but the old woman persisted and grabbed Kim's wrists with both hands and with surprising strength hoisted her back up to her feet.

"Surprised…I may be old but I still got a little left in the old tank, you know…you look a lot like your mother, yes…I can definitely see the family resemblance," The little old woman grinned back with a warm smile sent Kim's way before she turned away and walked over to the row of sinks. She turned one of the levers until there was a steady stream of water and then turned back to motion for Kim to join her beside the sink.

"Do…do I know you," Kim stammered out her question with an uneasy feeling in her stomach as she slowly walked over to the sink, her gaze never once leaving the old woman that still seemed familiar but unable to be placed.

"I wouldn't think so, you were so young back then, but there's no doubt about it…yes, you're definitely James and Anne Possible's oldest, Kimberly Anne Possible, you're almost a mirror image of your mother," The little old woman replied with a content chuckle as she shook her head before she leaned back and grabbed a few paper towels out of the dispenser.

"How do you know my parents," Kim asked softly with a curious tone to her voice as she cupped her hands underneath the stream of water.

"I was one of the nurses on duty the night that your mother wheeled your father into the hospital, you should have seen the look on her face," The little old woman cracked back with a happily nostalgic smile on her lips as her eyes momentarily glazed over before she snapped back to reality and grinned up at Kim.

"Wait, don't you mean that my dad was pushing my mother into the hospital in a wheelchair," Kim countered with a confused frown on her lips as she turned her gaze away from the little old woman and stared at herself in the mirror, not liking what she saw.

"Normally you would be quite right my dear, however no one in your family is exactly normal…now are they, your father had fainted the moment that he had gotten behind the wheel of the car, your poor mother had to push him across the front seat before she could drive to the hospital, we had to use smelling salts to wake your father up, but then he fainted again in the delivery room, bonked his head pretty good to then…ever wonder how he got that scar just at his hairline," The little old woman answered softly with a relaxed tone to her words as Kim alternated between splashing her face with water and trying not to admit that the little old woman seemed to know her parents better than she had thought at first.

"He said that he got it chasing me around when I was little," Kim mumbled out with an awkward smile on her lips as she recounted the tale, before remembering that every time that he had told the story her mother would always smile and look away

"Hmpf…a likely story, he did better with your brothers though, we had to give him a little something to calm him down, he was bouncing around like crazy, so what brings you here today Kimberly," The little old woman pleasantly scoffed back softly at first with a wave of her hand before she grabbed a few more paper towels.

"Yeah, that sounds like him…uh nothing really," Kim tried to quip back with a guilty smile before the little old woman laid a hand on her arm and stopped her.

"I know a pregnant woman when I see one, I worked in the maternity ward for most of my career…besides, I had seven children myself, I know a thing or two about pregnancy," The little old woman shot back with a wide grin that only seemed to grow larger as Kim's face when through a myriad of emotions at hearing all of that.

"Is it that obvious," Kim asked with a nervous look in her eyes as she sighed in an admittance of defeat and leaned forward heavily onto the counter.

"Only to me, so why don't you tell me why you're really here," The little old woman replied with a short laugh before she leaned forward just enough and shut the water off.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Club

"You know that you can't find the answers that you're looking for at the bottom of that bottle," Zita announced with a concerned tone to her voice and look in her eyes as she slowly walked into the club towards the bar, where Monique sat trying to drink away her melancholy, one shot at a time.

"You sure about that Z, because I've been," Monique started to joke back with a drunk look to her as she plastered a smile across her lips before Zita marched forward and placed her hand overtop of the shot that Monique was just about to take, refusing to budge.

"Sitting here like an idiot wallowing in your own self pity, what you did was wrong yes…but you're not going to make it any better if you just sit here and do nothing," Zita shot back with a very determined look in her eyes as she took the shot glass away from Monique and plopped herself down onto the stool next to her.

"Hey, I'm not doing nothing," Monique slurred back with a pleading look of self loathing in her eyes as she did her best to glare over at Zita.

"Getting drunk off your ass is nothing Monique, if you want to make things right again with Marcella then you have to face her and actually talk to her," Zita angrily declared back with an openly sarcastic tone to her words before she raised the shot up to her lips and then drained the glass. She then slammed the glass back down onto the top of the bar and ten put the cap back onto the glass and set it down on top of the bar just out of Monique's reach.

"Like she would want to talk to me, after what I did," Monique moaned out with a frown of disgust across her lips as she turned her head away and tried not to tear up before Zita replied.

"You didn't mean to hit her that hard, she knows that…hell she was probably expecting it," Zita replied with a slowly growing level of frustration and anger in her voice as she laid a hand on Monique's shoulder and got the taller woman to turn her head back and look at her.

"I still shouldn't have," Monique mumbled back softly with a very guilty and embarrassed look to her before she dropped her chin down to rest on the top of the bar and closed her eyes.

"You're right…you shouldn't have, but you did, so now you and I are going to sit here and talk about it until I can knock some sense into that thick head of yours," Zita snapped back with a very serious look in her eyes and tone to her voice as she used her free hand to push back enough of Monique's hair so that she could get a good look at her face before she gently rubbed her cheek with her thumb, hopefully soothing her a little bit.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ron And Bonnie-The Hospital

Ron did his best to hurry into the parking lot while not hitting any of the other cars. Bonnie already had her seatbelt unbuckled and was only holding it down near the clasp so that they wouldn't get a ticket. The moment that he put the car into park she released the seatbelt and turned to reach for the door handle. Against his better judgment Ron reached out and stopped her from opening her door. She instantly snapped her gaze back to him with an inquisitive glare, seeming to be growing angry that he had stopped her. At first all that he could muster was to stutter out a few barely audible jumbles of words. He finally swallowed hard and set his feet, fully explaining to her that they had to be cautious. As much as she wanted to see if Hope, Jessica, and Crystal were alright they were after all at a hospital, a place where rushing around like crazy could get someone hurt or even killed if they weren't careful.

"Okay, I promise that I'll be good, but if any of those doctors try to give me the run around I'll," Bonnie started to say back softly with an apologetic tone to her words but a fire in her eyes before Ron leaned over and cut her off with a kiss, that to her surprise she eagerly returned.

"Good, now remember Bon-Bon, they're probably going to be on a lot of painkillers so don't expect them to say much," Ron replied with a relieved half smile on his lips after he wet his finger and then wiped away a streak of blood on Bonnie's cheek, earning him another quick kiss.

"Who, Hope and Jessica or the doctors," Bonnie quipped back with a dirty sparkle in her eyes as she ran her tongue across her lips while running the pad of her thumb across Ron's bottom lip.

"You know what I mean honey, I can't be worrying about you too when we go in there, Kim will probably have already talked to the doctors so we should probably just find her and not waste our time tracking down their doctors, besides…with what's left at the mall there'll be plenty of new patients coming pretty soon, the doctors will be so busy that we'd just be getting in the way," Ron whispered softly with a very direct tone to his voice and serious look in his eyes as he reached down and unbuckled his seatbelt before he laid that hand overtop of one of Bonnie's, trying to make absolutely sure that she heard ever word that he said and knew that he meant all of them.

"Okay, I promise I'll be good…but would you punish me if I was bad," Bonnie sighed back softly with a slight slumping of her shoulders as she closed her eyes before she made a point of slowly opening them to look Ron right back squarely in the eyes. When she did that Ron noticed that the look of worry was suddenly and momentarily replaced by a look that he had seen before. She was daring him to play one of her games. Like usual when she got nervous she would become spiteful and horny. He expected her to start snapping at him shortly but was a bit surprised that her horny side came so quickly to the forefront.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Ron snickered back eagerly in an attempt to see just how far Bonnie was willing to push her interest in the front seat of his car in the middle of a busy hospital parking lot.

"Then what are we sitting around here for, let's go," Bonnie promptly replied with a suddenly very relaxed look in her eyes and tone to her voice before she turned away, opened her door, and then got out.

"No…Bonnie wait I…damn, you wanna stay here or go into the hospital buddy, I know that you don't like them," Ron started to say to her as she shut the door before he gave up on that and turned to Rufus, who had just then scrambled up onto the center console with a little coat on, one that Tara had made for him.

"Let's go," Rufus announced with a slight shiver and chattering teeth before he hopped up into Ron's upturned palm and was promptly deposited up onto his shoulder.

"Okay, just don't say that I didn't give you the choice," Ron remarked back with a sly and unconvinced smirk on his lips before he got out of the car as well and headed off after Bonnie, hoping to catch up to her before she got through the doors and up to the front desk.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Hospital-The V.I.P. Waiting Room

She stood at the window leaning her forehead up against the cool glass, running her thumbs up and down the interior of her thighs, fully aware of the smooth denim underneath them. Her talk with the little old woman had revealed a few surprises but mostly she had been glad to be able to talk to someone outside of the house about her pregnancy. The fact that the little old woman had been one of the nurses that had helped to deliver her had made her feel safe enough to reveal a few other details. The little old woman had seemed surprised about several things that Kim had said but shushed them off as not being that big of a deal since Kim didn't seem to be having any problems with anything other than being pregnant. She silently wondered where Ron and Bonnie were and hoped that neither had come to any harm in their efforts to rescue those that had been hurt at the mall. She knew that while a coward much of the time on the surface Ron wouldn't think twice about risking his life to save someone else's, especially someone that was hurt, his chivalrous attitude demanded it. Bonnie on the other hand was more of a crapshoot, for many years she had guessed that Bonnie wasn't capable of feeling anything for anyone other than herself beyond contempt. But their year together with Ron had opened her eyes and changed a great deal of her thinking. She now guessed that Bonnie would be just as driven as Ron to find Hope and Jessica and to help the others. Though she believed that Bonnie probably would take several risks that Ron wouldn't dream of taking in that endeavor.

"And you'd be right about that lover," Bonnie remarked with an impatient, scared, and relieved smile on her lips as she quickly walked across the waiting room before Kim turned around.

"Bonnie…what," Kim started to ask with a confused tone to her words before Bonnie pulled her into a very thankful hug and then pulled back enough to get in a kiss that if there hadn't been more pressing matters to attend to could possibly have lead to Ron having to lock the door behind him and turn down the lights.

"We got here as quickly as we could KP, I had to keep Bonnie from killing one of the orderlies that made a pass at her but," Ron started to say with a relieved sigh and grin on his face as he shut the door behind him before Bonnie turned away from Kim, though still kept on arm wrapped firmly around her shoulders, and spoke up.

"Hey come on Ron, she had it coming…stupid bitch kept staring at my ass," Bonnie grumbled back sharply as Kim looked on in wonderment and confusion before Ron stepped back in.

"It wasn't her fault that you forgot to wear a belt, your pants were hanging down far enough for her to see that," Ron began to answer back with a slightly daring glint in his eyes before Bonnie promptly pulled up her pants and glared at him. Kim had gotten a glimpse before Bonnie did that and noticed that true to Ron's word Bonnie had only slipped on one of her skimpiest pairs of panties, a pair that Kim remembered that seemed to be made of less material than a postage stamp.

"Right…take her side will ya, see if you get any tonight," Bonnie grumbled back bitterly, though Kim could tell by the fact that her body didn't tense up and the edges of her lips were just barely curling upwards that Bonnie was only playing with Ron. She could only guess how badly the brunette wanted to find a broom closet or out of the way room and jump Ron. A soft voice in the back of her mind seemed to want to join in on that but the logical side of her mind reordered her thinking and directed her next move.

"Was it as bad as it looked on the television," Kim asked with a concerned tone to her words as she changed the subject and put them back onto what they should be talking about.

"Oh yeah, there was blood everywhere, I'll have nightmares for weeks," Bonnie softly replied with a haunted look in her eyes and on her face as she sat down in the first open chair that she saw and looked to Ron.

"It was pretty bad, luckily though the bomb seemed to have been aimed upwards instead of at any particular person or store," Ron agreed with a somber frown as he slid his hands into his pockets and looked over to Kim.

"Why is that good," Kim asked with a confused feeling as she turned and looked away from Bonnie and turned to Ron.

"Because if the bomb had been aimed into the food court then Crystal, Hope, and Jessica would be dead right now," Ron replied grimly with an unhappy edge to his voice before he walked to the window and looked out.

END OF CHAPTER 45

Author's Note: This chapter starts out with Kim getting to the hospital even though she really wants to be at the mall. She starts to walk into the hospital before the noise and the smell overwhelm her. She rushes into the bathroom and throws up in one of the stalls before a little old woman helps her out and they start to talk. Kim learns that the little old woman was one of the nurses that helped to deliver her when she was born. Kim also learns about the events surrounding her birth and about what is to come. Kim feels comfortable with the little old woman and ends up telling her more than she normally would have.

Then comes Zita going to the club and stopping Monique from drowning her sorrows with alcohol. Monique is trying to drink her hurt away but Zita steps in and take the alcohol away from her and tries to explain that she needs to go back to the house and talk to Marcella about what happened. Monique is reluctant but Zita keeps it up.

Next comes Ron and Bonnie as they arrive at the hospital. Bonnie is eager to just rush right in but Ron stops her and tries to get her to understand that she'll need to stay calm once they're inside as it's a hospital and that the doctor's will soon be very busy with the other's injured in the bomb attack. Bonnie, like usual when she gets nervous and or scared, gets a little daring and horny. That leads to her joke about what Ron would do if she were indeed naughty. Ron talks to her some more and gets her to agree to take it slow and talk to Kim first. Bonnie finally leaves the car and rushes to the door while Ron and Rufus agree on what to do next before they follow her.

At the end comes Ron and Bonnie as they find Kim in a private waiting room as she's standing there thinking over everything that's happened and what she should do next. Ron and Bonnie walk in and Kim asks about the mall and how everything went there. They explain all about it with Bonnie mentioning that one of the orderlies was checking her out and then Ron comes back with that the lady orderly couldn't help it given how low Bonnie's pants were since she'd forgotten to wear a belt. Kim agrees as Bonnie had slipped on one of her flimsiest pair of panties in the rush to get to the mall, which would be odd for most women but for some reason fits with Bonnie. After that they talk about how bad it was at the mall and Ron and Bonnie tell Kim. They didn't ask about Hope and Jessica because they'd do that the very next thing. Ron talks about how the blast from the bomb was aimed correctly so that it didn't kill everyone in the food court.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the others chapters. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of the characters. As always reviews are greatly appreciated and my forums are open for any questions that any of you might have. Upcoming chapters will have the reconciliation between Marcella and Monique, how bad Hope and Jessica and Crystal are and much more. A question though I'm wondering if people think that I should stop putting in these long summaries at the end of every chapter or just put a very short one. So again thanks to everyone and I hope that you love reading these chapters as much as I love writing them. Thank You.


	47. Bedside Confessions

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 46-BEDSIDE CONFESSIONS**

The Hospital

"This is getting us nowhere," Bonnie grumbled out impatiently as she angrily glared down any and all doctors, nurses, and orderlies that passed by the waiting room without stopping in to give them an update on Hope, Crystal, or Jessica's condition.

"Remember what I told you Bonnie, we have to," Ron started to say back with an anxious and worried feeling in the pit of his stomach though he didn't let it show on the outside before Bonnie interrupted him.

"I know Ron…I know, we can't bother the doctors because they have a lot of people to help, I remember, but it still doesn't mean that they can't take a few minutes to tell us how they're doing," Bonnie said back with an unhappy look to her as she walked back into the room and then plopped down in the chair next to the one that Kim was sitting in.

"When they have something they'll come in and tell us, it won't do us any good to go stir crazy waiting for them," Kim offered with an optimistic but yet also impatient tone to her words as she brushed a piece of lint off of her knee.

"Maybe I could find that orderly, talk her up a little bit, see if she could," Bonnie started to suggest with a curious smirk on her lips before Ron turned back to her and scowled.

"Really Bonnie, an hour ago you were wanting to snap her neck and now you want to flirt with her," Ron groaned back softly with a look of disbelief in his eyes as he looked down at Bonnie, who could only shrug her shoulders weakly and look away.

"Well…things change, an hour ago she was just another orderly staring at my ass," Bonnie began to grumble back with a childish pout as she jutted out her bottom lip before Kim leaned over and opened her mouth.

"And now she's not just another orderly that'll be staring at your ass, come on Bonnie, you can handle waiting for a few more minutes," Kim interjected with a calming tone to her voice and look in her eyes as she laid one of her hands overtop of one of Bonnie's on the armrest of the chair and laid her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Okay…I'll wait, but you know me, a leopard doesn't change it's spots…you're either going to get the bitchy me or the horny me," Bonnie solemnly replied with a downcast expression on her face before she felt Kim's hand slide down off of her hand and glide up her inner thigh towards her crotch.

"I think right now it'd be best if we got the horny Bonnie," Kim started to snicker softly to Bonnie with a daring look in her eyes before the door opened and one of the doctor's walked in, affording Kim just enough time to snatch her hand back before he looked up away from his clipboard.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Later

"Do you want to ask mommy something," Zita asked softly with a very concerned and awkward feeling as she had turned off all of the lights in the living room and had Yori start a fire. After getting back from the club with a half drunk Monique in tow she had locked her and Marcella together into one of the storage rooms and told them both that she wouldn't let either out until they had kissed and made up, figuratively or literally speaking. Tara had been a nervous wreck during that entire time until Zita had mentioned that perhaps she could go and take Boris for a walk to try and work off some of her nervous energy. After the fire was lit Tara and Yori had left, arm in arm, with Boris on a leash walking down the road.

"Nope," Rosa said softly with a very somber little frown on her face as she set one crayon down and then reach for another.

"Are you sure baby, you know that you can ask me anything, it's okay if you're scared," Zita again offered with a scared tone of hope in her voice as she gently reached out and brushed some of Rosa's hair back behind her ear.

"I'm not scared," Rosa started to say back without taking her eyes off of the page that she was coloring before she sniffled a bit and reached up and wiped her nose with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Really, you sound scared to me, and what did I tell you about wiping your nose on your sleeve," Zita started to softly say back with a worried deep breath before her motherly tone took over to scold her daughter a little bit.

"It was yucky," Rosa mumbled back under her breath as she pulled her chin back up to her chest as she stopped coloring momentarily before she looked up as one of the embers in the fire popped.

"Right, so that's why you shouldn't do it, look honey…aunt Monique didn't mean to hurt aunt Marcella, you know that right," Zita continued with a sincere look of concern on her features before she reached out and physically stopped Rosa from coloring by taking the crayon away from her.

"Mommy, I want my," Rosa started to whine back with a slightly annoyed look in her eyes as she raised her head up to look at her mother before Zita dropped the crayon and pulled her up onto her lap.

"In a minute Rosa, but right now you and I are going to talk about what happened earlier, I don't want you having nightmares about it, when aunt Marcella and aunt Monique are done talking I'm going to have them come and see you okay, then you'll see that everything's going to be okay," Zita added with a serious look in her eyes as she pulled Rosa close to her body and relished in the warmth that the fire was giving off.

"But," Rosa started to say back with a small tear running down her cheek before the door at the end of the hallway opened up and Monique stepped out.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Hospital-Bonnie And Jessica

"You look like shit Jess," Bonnie whispered softly with a slight snicker to her words as she leaned in closer to the blonde and smiled.

"I don't feel much better, guess you were right Bonnie, looks like I wasn't fine after all," Jessica replied with an embarrassed laugh that she quickly stopped before she hesitantly lifted up the side of her hospital gown and showed Bonnie the large amount of tape and gauze over a spot on the small of her back.

"Damn…does it hurt," Bonnie cursed out softly with a scared look in her eyes before she tentatively reached out and almost touched the bandaged up wound before she froze her fingers just barely above the spot.

"Not really…course they've got me on enough drugs right now that I don't really feel much of anything," Jessica answered with a goofy grin on her lips before she let her hospital gown back down and Bonnie pulled the covers back up over her just past her stomach.

"So did they say if they're going to have to keep you here overnight or are you going to be able to come home with us," Bonnie then asked with a nervous tone to her voice as she scooted her chair a bit closer to Jessica's bed, briefly glancing up at the clock on the wall before turning her gaze back down to Jessica's face.

"They haven't said much of anything yet, so far only that they'll come back and check on me in about an hour, if my stats look good then…," Jessica started to say calmly with a hopeful look to her before she let her voice trail off.

"If your stats look good then…what, they'll let you go home tonight," Bonnie finished up with an eager but restrained look in her eyes as she leaned forward and propped herself up on her elbows on the side of the bed.

"Maybe, the doctor had to leave before he could finish explaining it all to me," Jessica sadly replied before she had to yawn deeply.

"That's just great," Bonnie grumbled out impatiently with a frustrated and angry scowl before she took a hold of Jessica's right hand and interlocked the fingers of it with her left hand.

"How's Hope…and Crystal, are they okay," Jessica suddenly asked with a very worried look in her eyes as her eyes flashed open widely and she lifted her head up to get a good look at Bonnie's reaction.

"I don't know about Crystal but Kim and Ron are with Hope now, the second that I leave here I'm going to find them and find out about Hope, but I'm sure that she'll be okay, she might not be very big but she's one tough cookie," Bonnie answered with an unsure feeling in the pit of her stomach while outwardly she projected a confidant persona.

"You can say that again, back in high school she held out hope for a long time that Kim would notice her before I found her crying in the showers, if she only knew," Jessica added with a sincere look in her eyes as she remember the afternoon in the girls showers when her relationship with Hope had first started.

"If we had all known way back when how this would all turn out then that night that we all spent at Camp Wannaweep when Gill attacked us would have gone very differently," Bonnie snickered back with a tone to her voice and look on her face that left little doubt in Jessica's mind that the brunette had thought about that very topic before.

"Maybe, though I don't think that Mr. Barkin would have gone for it," Jessica joked with a dopey smirk on her lips as she forced herself to laugh under restraint so as to not cause herself any more pain.

"Well we could have used him as bait…then we would have had Ron all to ourselves," Bonnie softly whispered back under her breath with a sly smirk and wink before the two got to talking about that topic in further detail.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Hospital-Ron And Kim With Hope

"How are you feeling," Kim asked softly with a scared look in her eyes as she inched closer to the bed, while Ron closed the door behind them, before she blanched a bit at the realization that Hope was indeed one of the smallest of the women in the house.

"Like the Wicked Witch Of The West after the house fell on top of her, my shoulder's still sore my forehead is stretched so tight that you could use it for a trampoline, and my knee's feel like I crawled across broken glass…but other than that great," Hope quipped back with an amused grin that she flashed first to Kim and then to Ron, hoping to lift both of their spirits as seeing their dour faces for much longer would have soured her attitude which she was trying to keep positive.

"Well at least she hasn't lost her sense of humor," Ron joked with a sly grin and chuckle as he pulled up a chair beside the bed on the other side of the bed from the side that Kim was sitting on.

"It would have been a terrible tragedy if she had," Kim added with a slightly cheesy grin as she reached out and smoothed out some of the wrinkles in Hope's blanket.

"Very funny guys, now can you tell the doctor's to please let me go…I have a thing about hospitals, they remind me of the rehab clinic that my parents sent me to, I'm going to freak out if I stay here to long," Hope grumbled out with a sarcastic frown on her lips at first before she turned briefly to Ron before she stared straight into Kim's eyes and pleaded with her for her help.

"Rehab clinic…wait, when did this happen," Ron stammered out with a confused look as he looked up at Kim, hoping that he had simply forgotten about a conversation in the past where it had all been explained to him.

"Uh…I'll tell you later, sorry Hope but I'm not sure how much we're going to be able to do…the bomb attack at the mall is big news, the doctors here probably aren't going to let any of the survivors go for a few days just so that they can look good in the press," Kim stuttered back in reply with an anxious and apologetic look in her eyes and tone to her voice as she tried to break the news softly to Hope about her fears.

"Great…I nearly get blown up and I'm being used as a public relations toy," Hope pouted back with a poorly hidden look of worry in her eyes as she turned away from Kim and instead turned her head and looked over at Ron.

"Well it could be worse, they could have said no visitors…they wouldn't even let us see Crystal, she's still in the I.C.U.," Ron explained with an impatient and anxious sigh as he slid up in his chair to the side of the bed and set his elbows down onto the edge before sliding his hand underneath the blanket and laying it on her stomach, just below her bellybutton.

"Have any of the doctors said anything about her condition," Hope asked with a very worried look in her eyes as she forced herself to sit up in the bed, but made no attempt to make Ron move his hand.

"Unfortunately no, they won't tell us anything because of the seriousness of her condition," Kim explained with a guilty and unhappy frown creasing her lips as she pulled back from the edge of the bed and hung her head down a bit in shame.

"We're not family you see, they'll only release the details of her condition to a member of her family, and no one's going to believe that either of us are related to Crystal, no matter how much we want to help her," Ron continued with a somber and somewhat bitter expression on his face as he pointed out the problem that they were having in getting any information on Crystal at all.

"Well…hey what about this, I could tell them that I'm her twin sister or something like that, it might work," Hope wondered aloud with an almost desperate look to her as she tried to figure out a way to help Ron and Kim get the information before Ron spoke up.

"You're close…but not close enough, besides…they already have your paperwork, your parents are on their way back from Chicago right now," Ron said with a hesitant look of uncertainty in his eyes as he slowly turned his hand that was on Hope's stomach back and forth, slightly tickling her.

"Great…they are going to be so mad at me," Hope groaned softly, almost completely in her thoughts, as she dropped back down to a fully reclined position before she closed her eyes and placed both of her hands overtop of the one of Ron's that was resting against the skin of her lower stomach, finding his touch comforting.

"What was Crystal doing there anyway, I didn't even know that she was back in town," Kim asked with a curious look in her eyes as she hoped to clear up a few details that she wasn't quite sure about in relation to Crystal and her return home.

"Oh uh…heh, well she was a dancer out in California for awhile but then she got hurt, she came back home to rest and recuperate, then she stopped by Monique's club and Marcella was there…the two of them kind of let it slip that they were dating the same guy…Ron, and each other as well, Jess and I tried to explain things to her but we ended up telling her a lot more," Hope nervously started to answer as a guilty look overwhelmed her as she began to cringe from the thought of how disappointed Kim would be in her for admitting so much.

"We hope…isn't that a bit of wishful thinking," Ron wondered with a slightly pointed look in his eyes as he regarded Hope with a frown of disbelief for a few moments before she relented.

"Okay…ya got me, it was mostly me that did the spilling the secrets, Jess let a few slip out too," Hope finally whispered back with a repentant look as she hunkered down in her bed a bit and tried to become as small as possible.

"That's what I thought…but wait, so Crystal was a stripper too, gotta say that I didn't see that one coming," Kim said back with a dour frown aimed towards Hope before she posed a question that she had been wanting to ask for a few moments.

"Oh no, she wasn't a stripper Kim…though she has the body for it, yeah she often didn't wear very much when she danced but she was one of those dancers that appeared in a lot of music videos and stuff like that, she hurt her knee trying to avoid one of those little yappy dogs that one of the girlfriends of one of the guitar players," Hope quickly shot back in an attempt to clarify things and keep Kim from thinking the wrong thing before she let her own displeasure at the circumstances surrounding Crystal's knee injury surface.

"So what now then, her parents are going to want to know what she was doing in the food court at the mall when the bomb went off, what are we supposed to tell them, that she was there talking to the two of you about how you're both dating the same guy that Marcella and Monique are, that probably won't go over to well," Kim groaned with a fearful and anxious tone to her voice and look in her eyes as she nervously began to knead Hope's blanket with her fingers.

"Well we've probably got a few hours to think it over so we should be able to come up with something before," Ron started to add with a scared but hopeful look on his face before he was interrupted from the doorway.

"Sorry but time's up Ron…Crystal's mother is here," Bonnie announced with an anxious look in her eyes before she offered up a weak smile.

END OF CHAPTER 46

Author's Note: This chapter starts out with Kim, Ron, and Bonnie in the waiting room that they were in at the end of the last chapter. They're getting anxious about not being able to see Hope, Jessica, and Crystal. They talk about their frustration and what they could possibly do to change that, with Bonnie throwing in the possibility of talking to the orderly that checked her out. Before they go much further one of the doctor's finally comes in and talks to them.

Then we move back to the house where Zita is trying to get Rosa to talk about when Monique hit Marcella and help her through it rather than let it bottle up inside of her only to explode later on. Rosa doesn't seem to want to talk before Zita pushes the envelope and takes her crayons away and makes her talk. They share a few moments together near the fire while Marcella and Monique talk it out in one of the other rooms.

Then comes back to the hospital where Bonnie is talking to Jessica and finding out about her injuries, or at least some of them. Jessica looks still pretty much the same but got several cuts and scrapes and at least one big one that's located on the small of her back. The two talk about what happened a little bit before their conversation turns to what about Hope and Crystal. Bonnie admits that she doesn't know how either of them are doing but that Kim and Ron are with Hope so maybe she'll be able to find out how she's doing later on. At the end of their part of the chapter they joke about how things would have been different that time back when Gill made the cheer squad's bus stop at Camp Wannaweep in his effort to get back at Ron. Bonnie and Jessica joke about how that the experience would have been a lot more fun if they had all been with Ron back then, using Barkin as bait to keep Gill away since he wouldn't have approved of what they were doing anyway.

Then we move on to Ron and Kim at Hope's bedside. They joke about her injuries, with Hope alluding to that she feels like the Wicked Witch Of The West after the house fell on her and Kim and Ron joke that she doesn't look much better. After that they talk about why she and Jessica were talking with Crystal. Hope tries to dodge the question but ends up admitting that they were telling her how the whole relationship works and getting info about her past. Hope tries to blame it on Jessica but Ron and Kim see through that. Then the talk shifts to Jessica and Crystal and Kim gets confused as to what Crystal's job was out in California but Hope sets her straight. Kim and Ron aren't happy that Hope told Crystal but they know that they can't do anything about it now. They talk about who's parents are coming to see them and they figure out that they need to come up with a story to tell Crystal's mother before she gets there. Ron starts to say that they have plenty of time before Bonnie comes in and tells them that they've just run out of time.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and all of the other chapters. I hope that I haven't gotten to far off with any of the characters. In upcoming chapters the aftermath of the Marcella and Monique talk, more Shego, Senior and Junior show back up, maybe some Monkey Fist, Crystal wakes up, Liz comes back, and Mike gets what he deserves. As always my forums are open for questions and reviews are always welcome. I'll ask again if people think that I should either stop having these big long summaries at the end of every chapter or just shorten it up to the big points of the chapter. I'm open to either. Anyway thanks again.


	48. Differences

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 47-DIFFERENCES**

The Hospital-After The Arrival Of Crystal's Mother

"I think that went rather well," Ron stated with an overly optimistic grin as he, Bonnie, and Kim stepped back into the waiting room and shut the door.

"Are you high," Bonnie shot back with a hint of venom in her voice before she let out a sigh and tried not to yawn, realizing just how long it had been since she had gotten any sleep as dawn was only a few hours away.

"Ron, when Crystal's mother asked you what she was talking to Hope and Jessica about you started rattling off this spiel about," Kim started to reply with an anxious and hesitant tone to her voice as she settled down into the first chair that she came to before Ron interrupted her.

"Telling her that they were talking about the dangers that garden gnomes present sounded pretty good to me at the time," Ron groaned back with a look on his face that even he knew that his explanation was a weak one but nonetheless he intended to see it through and defend it.

"Yeah well…you're the only one that thinks that right now, do yourself a favor and let me or Kim answer her the next time that she asks okay," Bonnie grumbled out softly before she could fight off her own lack of sleep no longer and yawned deeply.

"Why, no matter what either of you tell her it's going to be a lie," Ron questioned back without the slightest hint of anger in his voice as he nervously ran his hands through his hair as he walked towards the window, coming to stand at Bonnie's side.

"Well we can't exactly tell her the truth, we just have to hope that Crystal wakes up soon and then it'll be her job to explain it to her mother," Kim stammered out slowly with an awkward look in her eyes as she tried to walk through the minefield that her answer had become and try to prove that she and Bonnie were right and that Ron was wrong in his assessment of the situation.

"Let's just hope that she's not totally open with her mother then, if we're lucky she'll feed her mother some line about just catching up with some old friends and everything will be fine," Bonnie said with a small sigh as she let go of her hostility towards Ron and walked over to him, leaning up against him for support with her head ending up on his shoulder.

"That would be great Bonnie, but we really should come up with a plan of what we're going to do in case that she doesn't, I just hope that her mother doesn't blame Jessica or Hope for this somehow," Kim interjected with a worried tone to her voice as she turned her head and halfway looked over her shoulder at the pair before she could no longer stifle a yawn that was threatening to come out.

"Why would she do that, it's not like either of them had anything to do with," Bonnie started to exclaim with an almost angry edge to her voice before Ron reached around her waist and gave her a quick squeeze and then opened his mouth.

"Her only daughter was almost killed in a freak explosion Bonnie, she's angry…angry and looking for someone to blame, Hope and Jessica do seem like the logical choices…unfortunately," Ron answered slowly as he solemnly stared off through the window and into the night, watching a lone jet crossing the sky.

"She can blame whoever she wants, just as long as it's not Hope or Jessica," Bonnie stated with a very serious and determined look in her eyes and tone to her voice, leaving little doubt in Ron's mind that she meant every word of it and would fight if Crystal's mother tried to blame either of them. An hour later the trio would learn that Hope and Jessica would have to stay in the hospital overnight as a precaution and would probably be released the next day. The drive home was quick and they had no sooner turned off the engine and stepped back into the house when their housemates had besieged them. Not caring that he had dried blood on his clothes and smelled Zita threw her arms around Ron's chest and squeezed him as hard as she could as a couple of tears slid down her cheek.

Ron wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back in the hope of lifting her spirits and supporting the idea that he was okay and not going anywhere. Tara had given them a quick hug before asking about Penny. They all shrugged their shoulders before heading off to shower. When Ron passed one of the rooms he heard an odd sound. He stayed silent and leaned his head into the room. He saw Monique strapped down to one of the beds on her stomach without a stitch of clothing on and pillows wedged in under her hips, oddly raising her butt up in the air. He started to say something but stopped when Marcella walked out of the bathroom wielding a large wooden paddle. Shaking his head and marking it up to his lack of sleep Ron shook his head and continued on his way.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Hospital-The Next Day-Jessica

"Thank God you're here," Jessica exclaimed with a thankful and relieved look in her eyes, coupled with a look that Marcella took to mean that she'd better not try to leave without taking her along.

"Why…what's wrong," Marcella asked with a suddenly very worried and confused look to her as she stopped rearranging Jessica's personal effects and turned back to her.

"This place is like a ghost town at night," Jessica replied back softly with a lonely look in her eyes as she slowly and painfully did her best to sit up and stay seated before Marcella stopped what she was doing and looked on in confusion.

"So…it's a hospital, visiting hours don't last all night, what did you expect" Marcella asked back in her reply as she walked over to stand at Jessica's bedside, a hand hesitantly poised over her shoulder.

"Yeah but…I've kind of gotten so used to not sleeping alone every night that I guess that I kind of got lonely," Jessica glumly admitted as she did her best to shrug her shoulders and pout while hoping to not look embarrassed in her reply.

"Well I could have stayed with you, I doubt that the doctors would have approved of it but if you were really that lonely," Monique interjected with a serious look of concern on her face as she walked up to the foot of the bed, though Jessica noticed that Marcella oddly stiffened up a bit when that happened before relaxing somewhat.

"If she was really that lonely then she would have said something…right Jess," Marcella stammered out softly with an unsure smile on her lips as she slowly took a step away from Monique and then sat down on the foot of Jessica's bed.

"Well…actually, I think that the painkillers that they had me on helped out there a great deal," Jessica slowly answered with a nervous and embarrassed blush creeping up onto her cheeks before she took a sniff of herself and scrunched up her nose.

"Yeah…you're probably right," Monique joked softly with a humorous little chuckle as she slid her hands into the front pockets of her jeans and glanced over at the instruments that were in the room beside Jessica's bed.

"Is there something wrong," Marcella asked with a concerned tone to her words as she leaned forward and laid a hand on Jessica's knee.

"Oh yeah, sorry ladies but I smell funky," Jessica groaned back with an uncomfortable scrunching up of her nose before she took another sniff and then nodded her head.

"So…we can take care of that…who says you need a hot nurse to give a patient a sponge bath," Monique stated with a sly grin on her face and twinkle in her eyes as she stepped into the bathroom, grabbed something, and then walked back out with a basin and a sponge in her hands.

"This could get interesting," Marcella mumbled with an awkward look in her eyes, as she and Jessica briefly met gazes, before she slid off of the bed, walked over to the door, locked it, and then turned down the shades.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Hospital-The Next Day-Hope

"Are you feeling any better," Bonnie asked with a concerned frown on her lips as she sat down on the bed next to Hope, deliberately choosing to do so on the side where Hope's arm was not in a sling. Though her shoulder had indeed been separated in the aftermath of the attack Ron's popping it back in had done the job, however even with that it was still sore and would need the sling for some time to come.

"I am now," Hope remarked back with a welcoming smile, which brightened up her features, as she leaned over and laid her head on Bonnie's shoulder, all the while keeping her gaze trained on Ron, who stood at the foot of her bed.

"Always the comedian," Ron said softly with a relieved smile on his face, as he knew that if Hope was making jokes, even if they weren't the best of ones, she was on the mend.

"Well I try, any word on when they're going to let me out of here, I think that there are at least three of the nurses that keep walking by my room every few minutes and asking if I need help with anything," Hope smiled back at first as her eyes twinkled up at Ron and she blew him a quick kiss before she turned her gaze upwards through her bangs to stare in Bonnie's direction.

"Any of them hot," Bonnie snapped out with a curious look in her eyes and smile on her lips as she leaned in closer to Hope and tapped her on the thigh.

"Bonnie," Ron groaned loudly with an annoyed and frustrated scowl as he shook his head and crossed his arms in front of his chest before he glanced back out of the room to see if anyone had taken an interest in their conversation.

"What, I'm just teasing, everybody knows that you're the only one with a y chromosome that's getting near this," Bonnie groaned back at first with a poorly surprised and confused look on her face before she turned in her seat, giving Ron a quick glimpse of her butt, before she lightly spanked one of her cheeks and then turned back around, never once losing the impish glint in her eyes.

"Can we please change the subject back to Hope's question," Ron hoped back with a soft sigh and groan as he leaned back and shut and locked the door.

"Okay fine, but only because hospitals don't rank very high on my favorite places to be list," Bonnie pouted back as she slid an arm around Hope's waist and tickled her stomach with her fingers.

"And where does rank high on that oh so important list Bon-Bon," Hope snickered softly with an innocent look in her eyes before she couldn't help but laugh at the effects that Bonnie's fingers were having against her skin.

"At home in bed with Ron and Kim…but that's beside the point, the nurse at the front desk said that they still had to wait for the results of a test before they could let you go," Bonnie replied with a very calm and proud tone to her voice as she looked straight up at Ron as she spoke, making sure that he heard every word and got the full meaning of them.

"Great…and how long is that going to take," Hope moaned with an impatient and unhappy scowl and sigh as she closed her eyes and let out a breath.

"Beats me, but knowing our luck probably not before the next ice age," Ron groaned back with an unhappy scowl on his face as he leaned back up against the wall and stared up at the ceiling.

"Hey…come on, we don't know that…for sure, maybe Kim could use her star power to try and speed things up," Bonnie started to argue back with a defiant air about her before she realized that she couldn't keep it going and her voice ended up coming out almost as a whine.

"You think it'd work," Hope asked with a fearfully optimistic look in her eyes as she looked intently up at Ron, almost as if she were a young child asking her parents if they could get a new puppy.

"Who knows, I guess that we could always…hope…for the best, heh…get it…hope, cause that's also your," Ron shrugged back with a tired sigh at first before he slipped into telling a very bad joke, smiling a little to widely at Bonnie and Hope, not letting their looks of impatience and sarcasm affect him.

"Okay," Hope muttered softly as she dropped her gaze from Ron's face before she lifted her head up off of Bonnie's shoulder and then looked straight at Bonnie.

"Yeah," Bonnie continued in addition to what Hope said as in her mind she struggled to find something positive to say to Ron that wouldn't hurt his feelings before Hope interrupted.

"Could we maybe at least go sit in the waiting room or check on Crystal…maybe check on Jessica," Hope pouted out softly straight to Bonnie before she put on her best puppy dog pout, hoping that she had learned well enough from Kim to use it to its utmost, getting whatever she wanted from the one that she used it on.

"Nice try Hope, but the puppy dog pout only works on me when it's Kim that's doing it…and maybe Mrs. Possible…anyway Monique and Marcella are making sure that Jessica is okay, you'll see her later on so just relax okay honey," Bonnie replied with a quick roll of her eyes and a wide smile on her lips combined with a short laugh before she shook her head at Hope and gave her a quick squeeze, being mindful not to hurt her shoulder any further.

"I'll try, but all of this inactivity is driving me up the wall," Hope mumbled back with a sad pout before she stuck her lower lip out even further and tried to turn the puppy dog pout onto Ron. Seeing this he quickly looked away and smiled before speaking.

"Well to bad cause that's what happens when you come within a few inches of death there baby," Ron joked back with a highly amused grin threatening to spread fully across his lips as he kept looking away from Hope until she stopped wearing the puppy dog pout.

"I bet that Rosa is going to make you and Jessica a couple of get well soon cards, she asked about you after the explosion, she was pretty worried from what I hear," Bonnie interjected with a serious tone of concern in her voice as she let go of Hope and slid off of the bed.

"Really…heh, probably just because I give her candy whenever she wants some, what can I say I can't resist that cute little face," Hope snickered back with a relieved half shrug of her shoulders as she smiled up at Ron and Bonnie before she expected them both to commence a verbal tirade at her for giving Rosa candy.

"No…she was really worried about you, like it or not we're all a part of her family now, Ron of course is daddy and her protector but she thinks of the rest of us as aunts, the only thing missing from her little family is a few brothers and sisters," Bonnie said back with a very calm but yet totally honest and serious tone to her voice and look in her eyes as she reached over, grabbed a hold of one of Ron's hands, and then pulled him over towards the bed, not letting go of his hand at the end.

"Well Kim's already starting to," Ron started to say with a nervous shrug of his shoulders and stupid smirk before Hope reached out with her good hand and took hold of Bonnie's forearm.

"Well then what are we waiting for, she can't do it alone," Hope quipped again with a hungry and dirty fire in her eyes as her hand that was on Bonnie's arm slid down to her waist, yanking up and out the edge of Bonnie's thong.

"What…here, but," Ron stammered out with a look of disbelief on his face as he looked briefly back at the locked door behind him before then at Bonnie and Hope.

"Come on stud, we're not going to wait all day," Bonnie remarked with an impish grin on her lips before she slid her shirt off and tossed it onto the bed.

"Dear Penthouse," Ron thought to himself with a feeling that he couldn't believe that this was really happening before Hope silenced him when she slid her free hand down the front of his pants and leaned in for a kiss.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

One Hour Later-The Hospital Waiting Room

"They sure are taking their sweet time in letting Hope and Jessica go, Rosa made a card for them and everything, she was so excited when I told her that she could give it to them in person, if they take much longer it'll have to wait until after lunch, and Rosa gets sleepy after she eats," Zita relayed to Kim in a hushed whisper as she leaned over in her chair and stared forward several feet away where Rosa stood at the window looking down at the people milling around in the parking lot below, clutching a pair of get well soon cards that she had made out of construction paper and crayons for Hope and Jessica.

"I'm sure that they're doing the best that they can Z, it's not like they're withholding the last few tests results just to drum up some dramatic tension," Kim whispered back with an assuring tone to her voice as she lightly began to pat the top of Zita's hand, that was resting on the armrest, with her own as she kept one eye on Rosa and the other on the clock on the wall above the door.

"I guess, but I've had enough tension for my taste ever since that bomb exploded, I could use a little time to relax at the moment," Zita replied with a nervous sigh as she leaned in a bit closer to Kim.

"I think that we could all use that Z, don't worry we'll all be home in time for supper, and then this hellish day can finally be over," Kim said back softly with a hopeful tone to her voice and look in her eyes as she leaned in closer to Zita before their lips met. Neither knew that two blocks away their impromptu make out session was not as private as they thought.

"Well I'll be damned," Shego stuttered out with a stunned tone to her voice and wide eyes as she leaned back in to peer through her special binoculars.

END OF CHAPTER 47

Author's Notes: This will be a shortened version of the summary. The chapter starts out with Ron, Bonnie, and Kim all talking about how their talk with Crystal's mother went. Bonnie and Kim aren't happy with the excuse that Ron gave to Crystal's mother. Which was about his whole obsession or fear of garden gnomes. They continue to talk about Crystal's mother before they all three go home. Once home Ron runs across Marcella and Monique in one of the bedrooms. Monique is tied down to the bed, naked and on her stomach, with her but raised up higher than the rest of her body, as there are pillows underneath that particular part of her body. Marcella walks out of the bathroom carrying a giant wooden paddle, and I don't think that I have to state exactly what happens next for all of you to figure it out.

Then there's a little bit with Jessica, Marcella, and Monique as they talk about how Jessica is ready to leave and go home and how she was lonely all night. Marcella is still a bit jumpy around Monique and Jessica notices that. Before long Jessica notices that she smells nasty and comments on it. Monique gets an idea and finds the sponge that a nurse would use to give a patient a sponge bath and they decide to do it themselves.

Then comes the bit with Ron, Bonnie, and Hope as Hope is like Jessica wanting to go home and getting impatient. Ron tells her to try to calm down but Bonnie seems to want to get her out right now. They talk about how Hope is feeling and all of that before Ron makes a joke. The part with Bonnie patting her butt is her showing him that he's the only guy that gets a piece of her, well her and Hope, and that he should remember that. They wonder if maybe Kim can use her popularity and pull some strings. They decide not to try that idea before Hope wants to go and see Jessica and Crystal. The subject gets changed and ends up back on Rosa making get well soon cards for Hope and Jessica and they talk about how Rosa sees them all, as a big family. Ron mentions that it seems like Rosa has a full family except for brothers and sisters. Hope and Bonnie seem intent to change that, with Bonnie being happy to check sex in a hospital off of her list.

Then comes the last bit with Kim and Zita talking while Rosa is standing at the window looking out at everything. She's holding the two cards that she made for Hope and Jessica. Zita is worried that there's something wrong with the test results and that's why the doctor's haven't told them anything yet. Kim tries to calm her down by saying that the doctor's are just busy, and they're not stringing it out to build up dramatic tension, though I am to a degree, though I'm not saying that there'll be anything wrong with or bad news coming from said test results in the end. They end with a short make out session while they're both sitting beside each other in chairs. Neither one of them though notices that they're being watched by Shego, who seems surprised by the sight of Kim kissing Zita, though she kind of likes it.

In the end thanks again to all those that have read, reviewed, and loved this and all of the other chapters. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with anybody; it can be hard with so many characters. More Shego, Liz, Crystal, Ron getting some loving, maybe another pregnancy, and a few surprises. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions, and I wish to thank all of you for making this story my most viewed and reviewed story. Still wondering if I should continue to write a summary at the end of every chapter, if I should is it better to be a full summary or just a short one that hits the high points of the chapter. In closing thanks again.


	49. Free At Last

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 48-FREE AT LAST**

The House-Later On That Day

It had been a long night and then morning for her. Penny had immediately been sent out to the explosion at the mall, but unlike the detectives, bomb squad, and more experienced officers she had received the unenviable task of crowd control coupled with directing traffic. While she was good at both jobs they meant long hours standing out in the cold and getting nowhere of being noticed by the chief department. Up until the day of the blast she had been doing a good job, getting praise from both the other uniformed officers and the detectives, whose ranks she desperately wished to join.

When she had finally been told that she could go home her shoulders and back ached from all of that time standing and waving people first in one direction and then another. She parked her squad car underneath one of the trees beside the garage and locked it for the night. The walk back to the house was a long and slow one, as she stopped a couple of times to take a deep breath, hoping that the intake of cold air would shock her system and keep her up just a little longer. She hoped that Tara was still up and would want to snuggle a little before peacefully drifting off into a hopefully long slumber. When she walked in she was saddened to learn that Tara had gone to the hospital, allowing Ron and the others to come home and get some sleep before Hope and Jessica were released. Rosa had fallen asleep on Zita's lap on the couch, with Zita looking like she had nodded off soon afterwards. Marcella and Monique were nowhere to be found while Kim and Bonnie were snuggled up together under the covers of Bonnie's bed, their clothes and lingerie scattered throughout the room, as if they had flung it off on their way to the bed. Believing that Ron was probably cuddled up next to Yori in her room she changed her step and walked slowly into Ron's room before unbuckling her belt and setting it down onto the bed.

With a long sigh she closed her eyes and took in the warmth of the room before she shed her coat and then began to unbutton her uniform. Rather than fold it up or put it on a hanger she simply let it drop where she stood. Her socks, shoes, and pants came of quickly after that. As she walked towards the bathroom door, which was mostly shut, she pulled her hair tie out and let her locks brush around her shoulders, not noticing that the light was on in the bathroom. She stepped into the bathroom wearing only her bra and a pair of panties. She only looked up when she ran headlong into Ron, just finished shaving and flexing in front of the full-length mirror on the wall.

"Ron," Penny exclaimed with a very startled and shocked look on her face as she staggered back away from him a couple of steps, blushing furiously as he was only wearing a pair of his Fearless Ferret boxer shorts.

"Huh Penny, what are you doing," Ron started to shout back with a surprised look in his eyes as he hadn't expected Penny to walk in on him in the bathroom wearing nothing but her underwear. While she had been sleeping over in the house for a few days Penny was the only one of the ladies living in the house that Ron hadn't slept with yet.

"What am I…what are you," Penny stammered back out sharply with a defensive look in her eyes as she instinctively used her arms to cover herself, shooting Ron a dirty look, even though she wasn't naked.

"After we got back from the hospital I took a short nap and decided to get myself cleaned up…what are you…you're shaking," Ron started to answer back with a slightly more relaxed shrug of his shoulders and dopey grin on his lips before he noticed that Penny was indeed shaking.

"I spent practically all night out in the cold directing people and cars, I'm freezing," Penny mumbled back out with a cold chattering of her teeth as she tried to appear confident and composed before Ron surprised her and pulled her into a tight embrace. At first she thought about trying to break free from his grasp, as she knew several means of escape. Though she couldn't help but admit to herself that the hug felt very good and warm.

"Come on let's get you warm," Ron said softly with a concerned tone to his words as he pushed the door to the bathroom shut before directing her over to the shower, using his elbow to push the door open.

"Thanks but," Penny started to say in her usual raspy voice before she allowed Ron to lead her into the shower and let the door shut behind them.

"Now then let's see, first thing to do is," Ron began with a calm tone to his voice before he started to lightly push Penny's arms down and slide his arms around her body towards the center of her back before she looked up into his eyes, as he was now just a bit taller than her.

"No…let me," Penny mumbled out with a cross between a scared silly and excited beyond belief tone to her voice as she brushed Ron's hands back before she reached up behind her back and unclasped her bra. With her eyes never leaving Ron's she slowly pulled it away from her body and then almost giddily tossed it up and over the top of the shower door. She started to cover herself up again but stopped when Ron leaned down and placed a loving kiss on her lips and slid his hands down her sides from her ribcage to her waist.

"Almost there," Ron whispered back to her with a non threatening tone to his voice before he hooked his thumbs underneath the straps of her panties and slid them down off of her body.

"Ron I," Penny tried to begin to say with a nervous smile creeping up onto her lips before Ron stood back up and politely tossed her panties out of the shower over the top of the door as well.

"Isn't that better," Ron asked with an impish grin perking up the sides of his mouth as his hands found each of her cheeks and pulled her up tight against him. Penny had to swallow hard and dredge up all of her willpower to form a coherent thought and answer him.

"Almost," Penny joked back with a dopey grin on her lips before she reached down and snapped the elastic strap on his boxers. He seemed to get the idea and started to pull his hands away to take them off but she jumped at the chance, sliding them down his legs before standing back up and depositing them on the floor outside of the shower right beside her bra and panties. She gazed up deeply into his eyes before one of his hands left her butt and reached back around behind his back and turned on the water to just the right temperature, if it not being just a bit to warm.

"You were saying something about being cold," Ron asked softly with a devilish glint in his eyes as his hand that had turned on the water returned to her butt, allowing her to feel that he was just as excited about what was happening as she was.

"Nope…not cold anymore," Penny whispered back with a content tone to her words as she let the soothing water rush over her body.

"Good…no…don't close your eyes, I want to see them when we…," Ron started to snicker back in delight before he grabbed a hold of Penny and lifted her up off of the ground. As if on cue she wrapped her legs around his waist and then somehow managed to keep her eyes open and her gaze locked onto his as they joined.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Hospital-A Couple Of Hours Later

"Where is she, Kim said that she would be here," Hope wondered aloud with a concerned frown on her lips as she leaned forward in her wheelchair and looked around the parking lot. Though she really didn't need the wheelchair it was standard procedure for the hospital for patients that they were releasing.

"Don't worry Hope, if Kim says that she'll be here then she will be, Kim always keeps her word," Tara said softly with a hopeful yet fearful tone to her words as she tried to stay positive though she herself was beginning to grow a bit concerned.

"Yeah, Kim just had to make one quick stop before she came here to get…ah, see…what did I tell you, there she is now," Zita continued in a show of support for both Tara and Kim as she pushed Jessica up near the door as well. When the call had come in she had snuck into Ron's room and awoken him, pulling him away from a very peaceful looking Penny before helping him put on some clothes. She had guided him into the living room and set him down on the couch beside a softly snoring Rosa. Almost not hearing her he lay down beside his daughter and wrapped an arm around her. He was asleep before his head even hit the couch's armrest. Just before she left Zita saw Rosa roll over in her sleep and snuggle up against Ron's chest, almost as if even in her slumber she knew it was him.

"Isn't that her mothers van," Jessica wondered aloud with a confused and surprised look in her eyes, as she hadn't expected this at all.

"Ya know…I think it is," Tara replied with a curious tone to her words as she tried to appear confident though failed as when Jessica looked over at her she was blushing.

"Doesn't her mom know everything about us, maybe she wanted to come and bring us home," Hope hoped with an optimistic smile on her face as she turned and looked up at Tara, hoping for the same expression to be on her face.

"She does, though I'm guessing that her mother came since she had a van, we couldn't all fit in any of our cars," Zita guessed with a much less cheery demeanor before she took a deep breath and wondered about both the reception that they'd get from Mrs. Possible and about the question that she wanted to ask her.

"Yeah…I guess not," Tara mumbled softly with an unhappy pout on her lips as she thought it over and didn't completely like what she came up with.

"Nah…come one guys, Mrs. Possible is cool, she's just helping us out a little, I think that she's okay with all of this," Hope said with a confidant look in her eyes and tone to her voice, though so much so that Zita began to wonder if she wasn't trying to convince herself of that fact with her words.

"Or she knows that once Kim makes up her mind about something she can't change it, and that the rest of us wouldn't let Kim go even if her mother wanted us to," Zita replied back with a serious but not upset tone to her words as she quickly backed Jessica away from the doorway when someone walked through and the doors opened letting a cold gust of wind in.

"Yeah Z, you might be…hey Kim," Jessica started to say softly with an unhappy frown on her lips before her expression changed into a wide smile as she waved at Kim as the redhead walked into the hospital while her mother waited in the van right out front.

"You guys all ready to go, no more tests," Kim asked softly with a fearful look of hope in her eyes as she worried that one of the doctors would suddenly opt for another test, keeping Hope and Jessica in the hospital even longer.

"Shh…they'll hear you, just get us out of here before they have a chance to reconsider," Hope snickered with an amused smirk playing on her lips before she couldn't suppress a short fit of giggles.

"We're all set to go, but Crystal still pretty out of it," Jessica added with a sincere look of worry on her face as she wrung her hands a little.

"Don't worry about Crystal, she'll pull through and be back to her old self in no time, right Kim," Tara exclaimed with a very hurried and scared smile on her lips as she turned to Kim.

"Hm…oh uh yeah, no time at all," Kim stammered and stumbled out in her reply with a deep blush on her cheeks before she regained her composure and turned back to give a quick nod to her mother waiting in the van outside.

"So Kim…is your mother okay with all of this, I mean was she happy to," Zita asked softly with a concerned and uneasy tone to her words as she leaned in close to Kim as beside them Tara started to push Hope out through the sliding doors.

"Nervous much Z," Kim whispered back with a kind of mocking look in her eyes as she put her hands to her hips before Zita spoke back up.

"Well no…I just," Zita started to stammer back with a grim look of sadness on her face before Kim couldn't keep it up any longer and broke out into a wide smile.

"Sorry Z, yeah my mom's okay with it…with us, I just don't think that it'd be a good idea for us to push it to far to soon, if we take it slow I think that we'll all be better off for it," Kim replied with a slight look of regret in her gaze as she reached out and gave Zita a quick hug and well hidden peck on the cheek before she helped her push Jessica out of the hospital.

"So ladies, how are you feeling," Mrs. Possible asked with a hopeful smile on her lips as she got out of the van and walked around the front of it.

"Better now that you're here Mrs. Possible," Jessica answered with a very polite smile as Kim and Zita helped her to stand up and then towards the van as Mrs. Possible pulled open the sliding door.

"You're to kind, I'm just glad that I could help you girls out," Mrs. Possible blushed a bit in reply as she smiled down at the two younger women before she helped Tara stand Hope up and guide her towards the van.

"Well hopefully in the future we won't have to ask you for this type of help, except after a birth," Zita said with a thankful tone to her words as she smiled back at Mrs. Possible as Jessica slid into her seat and motioned that she could get the seatbelt all by herself.

"Let's hope we don't have to many of those to soon," Mrs. Possible replied with a knowing look in her eyes as she looked first straight at Kim and then back at Zita, who blushed a bit and looked away, thinking Kim had told her that she was hoping to have another child with Ron sooner rather than later.

"You never know, anything could happen at this rate," Tara added softly with an excited smile on her lips, as it was clear that she was completely oblivious to the tone that both Zita and Mrs. Possible had taken about the conversation.

"Speaking of anything…Mrs. Possible…can I ask you something," Zita stammered out softly with a very nervous tone to her voice and look on her face as she slid into the front seat while Kim helped Tara get hope to her seat before she shut the sliding door.

"I'll take your car after I take these wheelchairs back inside Z," Kim announced with a calm and relieved look to her as she walked up to the lowered passenger window and leaned in a little bit.

"Okay, just don't forget that the heater cuts out a little bit when you're going up a hill," Zita explained back to Kim as she fished around in her pockets a little before she pulled her keys out and handed them to Kim.

"I will, see you back at home mom, and thanks," Kim said softly with a sharp nod of her head before she turned to her mother and smiled.

"Don't mention it honey, now you were saying," Mrs. Possible started to say with a soft smile on her lips before Kim turned back to Zita, leaned in a bit more and gave her another kiss on the cheek and then stepped away from the van and started to push the wheelchairs back into the hospital.

"Yeah uh…you see my mother's happy about Rosa and all but she's gone a lot and I was wondering if it wasn't to much trouble if maybe you wouldn't mind watching Rosa every once in a while…not like a few days a week or anything but just whenever…well whenever," Zita slowly said with an awkward tone to her voice and look in her eyes as she focused all of her attention on the digital clock on the center console.

"Whenever you want to spend time with Ron or," Mrs. Possible started to say back with a slightly nervous tone to her voice as she put her seatbelt back on and started the engine before she was interrupted.

"Or the rest of us," Jessica finished off with a goofy smirk playing across her lips as she leaned forward in her seat against her seatbelt, partially though to keep her still very sore bandaged up wound from coming into contact with the seat any more that it absolutely had to.

"Yeah…the others, well or if something like the mall were to happen again," Zita began to continue with a serious look of concern on her face as she glanced up briefly at the rearview mirror as she spoke.

"Let's pray that it doesn't, but I'd be glad to spend some time with Rosa…though being a neurosurgeon sometimes my schedule doesn't leave me much time," Mrs. Possible said back with a scared look in her eyes before she tried to point out her busy schedule.

"Well I wouldn't just dump her on you, I'd make sure that you had the time first, you'd be more as an emergency babysitter," Zita said with an agreeable smile as she shifted her gaze to the road in front of them, staring out at the cars to keep her mind busy with something other than that conversation with Mrs. Possible.

"I think that arrangement could work, was there anything else that you wanted to ask me while we're on the subject," Mrs. Possible said back softly with a calm half smirk on her lips before she pulled the van onto the highway.

"Well Bonnie seems to get away with it…so can I call you mom to," Zita slowly stuttered out with a very nervous tone to her voice and look on her face before she cautioned a glimpse over at Mrs. Possible.

END OF CHAPTER 48

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Penny coming back to the house after working for several hours at the bombsite. She's pretty tired and cold and so she doesn't make much of a fuss when she walks into the house. Most of them are asleep and so she just heads to Ron's bathroom, figuring that Ron and Kim are both at the hospital with Hope, Jessica, and Crystal. She strips down to her underwear before stepping into the bathroom, not realizing that Ron is already in there and just finishing up shaving. After a few awkward moments in which Ron notices that she's shivering he pulls her close and then into the shower. It's a bit awkward between them before they relieve each other of their clothes and Ron turns on the water. Through the drops of water they kiss and Ron picks her up, making sure that her eyes are open and looking at him as they… It's Ron's first time of having sex with Penny and the whole thing with her eyes staying open is from when Ron commented on her eyes being very beautiful during the episode in which he and Kim were hit with a truth ray.

After that comes the group back at the hospital with Tara pushing a wheelchair with Hope in it while Zita is pushing Jessica in one. Both Hope and Jessica are still pretty sore and all but it's more hospital policy to have them seated in wheelchair's until they get to a car. Zita thinks back to how they got to this point with getting the call and then rushing to the hospital while she put Rosa with Ron and they cuddled up together, nice father and daughter moment there. Kim shows up at the hospital with her mother in the van and they load Hope and Jessica into the back seats along with Tara before Zita climbs into the front seat as Kim goes to drive Zita's car back to the house. After Kim leaves they pull out of the hospital and Zita asks Mrs. Possible her first question about babysitting for Rosa some days, with Jessica adding in a little humor. Mrs. Possible says that she'll do it but warns that she won't always be available given her career. Zita is okay with that and then just as the chapter ends she asks Mrs. Possible if she, like Bonnie, can call her mom.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and all of the other chapters. Hopefully I haven't gone to far overboard with any of the characters and kept them close enough to their cartoon counterparts. As always your reviews are greatly appreciated and my forums are always open for questions or whatever. In upcoming chapters there'll be Crystal finally getting out of the hospital and how she joins the group in the house, Liz will show up, more Drakken and Shego, Senior and Junior, maybe some Monkey Fist, perhaps a death of a character, or a birth. In the end thanks again.


	50. Dreamy Time

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 49-DREAMY TIME**

The House-Three Weeks Later

"Ah, home sweet home," Hope exclaimed with a proud and relieved smile on her face as she and Bonnie crested the hill, with Boris running along in between them, and the house came into view.

"You sound like you've been gone for weeks there Hope, it's only been about an hour since we left," Bonnie joked back with a sly smirk on her lips as she tightened her grip on Boris' leash and turned her head to look at Hope as the trio continued to run closer and closer to the house.

"I know, but it's still nice to have a place to come home to when you're exhausted," Hope replied with a tired look in her eyes as she began to breathe a little heavier than she had been just a few minutes earlier. Bonnie almost immediately slowed down and pulled Boris up a little bit.

"Oh…damn, I didn't know…do you wanna stop here for a little bit and rest," Bonnie shot back with an apologetic tone to her words and look in her eyes as she turned to Hope and tried to read if she was alright or not.

"No…I'm okay, guess I haven't regained all of my strength yet," Hope remarked back with a slight shrug of her shoulders before she sped up a little bit, trying to show Bonnie that she truly was okay and didn't need to be babied.

"You sure," Bonnie asked back with a concerned tone to her voice, as even Boris turned his head back and looked up at her with his usual somber expression.

"Yes okay, yeah my shoulder still isn't completely back to normal but what else can you do, I'm lucky to be alive," Hope answered with a forced smile of optimism on her face as she flashed Bonnie the thumbs up sign and making the final turn up the driveway towards the house with a little bit of spring in her step.

"You're damn right you are, just don't ever do that again, or else I'll kill you myself," Bonnie shouted back with a fake venomous tone to her words before Bonnie knew that Hope understood her when she looked back and flashed a smile. The rest of the run up the driveway towards the house was done without speaking. After giving Boris some water the two walked around to the front of the garage before stopping to watch the construction workers working on the basement of the new addition.

"Any hotties," Hope asked with a curious smirk playing itself across her lips as she leaned back up against the wall of the garage to try and catch her breath.

"Nope," Bonnie sighed back softly as she sadly shook her head before she couldn't help but allow a small smirk to begin to curl up the edges of her lips, betraying the fact that it didn't bother her that there weren't any hotties amongst the construction crew. Had it been a few years earlier that fact would have made her furious, but now with Ron most other men just didn't add up.

"Guess that means that Ron doesn't have anything to worry about then," Hope stated back proudly with a hint of a question in her words as she glanced over at Bonnie quickly before returning her gaze to the construction crew.

"Exactly, he's got the market cornered on this fine piece of ass," Bonnie replied with a proud and confident nod of her head before she half turned around, lifted up the back of her coat enough to show off her ass, which was nicely shown off by the tight running tights that she was wearing, and gave it a light smack.

"Hey, what about me," Hope pouted back with a sultry look in her eyes as she took a step closer to Bonnie and laid one hand on her shoulder while setting the other on her hip.

"It's different with you baby, you've got that tight little ass of yours, you could probably bounce pennies off of it from here to," Bonnie started to say back with an equally seductive tone of voice and enticing fire in her eyes as the two moved closer before she caught some of the construction workers turning towards them out of the corner of her eye and she stopped and backed away quickly, almost leaping away, leaving Hope looking confused and hurt.

"What…what is it," Hope asked with a hurt and scared look in her eyes and tone to her voice, thinking that Bonnie thought that there was suddenly something wrong with her, as she crossed her arms across her body and lowered her chin halfway to her chest.

"We should probably head inside now," Bonnie stated out very coldly with an almost dead look in her eyes as she scowled heavily and slid her coat back down over her butt, glaring over at the construction site.

"What, why," Hope demanded with tears threatening to form in her eyes as she uncrossed her arms and took a step forward, getting right in Bonnie's way.

"Some of those construction workers are paying attention to us instead of their jobs, the last thing that we need is for them to know that we like to sleep with each other as well as Ron, they'd be trying to sneak a peek…or hoping that we'd let them watch, nope…I'm not gonna do it, they can think that Ron's the luckiest bastard in the world if they want, but I'm not giving them anything," Bonnie declared with a very serious and determined look in her eyes and tone to her voice before she fully walked past Hope and into the house.

"Party pooper," Hope grumbled back in a childish pout on her lips after a quick sigh, content in the knowledge that Bonnie hadn't been mad at her and that she hadn't done anything wrong.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Hospital-The Rehabilitation Room

"So Crystal, how are we feeling today," Jessica asked with a curious tone to her voice as she turned back after watching the only two other people in the room walk out and shut the door, leaving the two of them alone.

"Like shit…okay, I'm sorry, a little better than yesterday," Crystal growled back sharply at first before letting the scowl slip from her face as she softened up and then smiled at Jessica, noticing what she was wearing as the blonde slid off a sweatshirt. Jessica looked to be ready to star in her own workout video. Though she wore workout clothes her proportions were enough so that she was still showing off a lot of skin and cleavage.

"Good, then maybe we can skip the cursing and threats and get right to work," Jessica replied with an amused smirk on her lips as she finished sliding off her sweatpants.

"You'd like that wouldn't you," Crystal grumbled out impatiently under her breath with a tired scowl as she shook her head before pushing off from one of the columns that lined the edge of the mats.

"Well it does make my job a whole lot easier yes," Jessica said back with a warm smile that lit up her entire face as she walked out onto the mats and looked back at Crystal, silently beckoning for her to follow.

"So let me guess, we start with the stretching…thought so," Crystal said with an expectant look in her eyes as she limped towards Jessica before she unzipped her own jacket and tossed it aside. Never one to not look flashy Crystal had chosen an outfit for this session of physical therapy that upon closer inspection probably wasn't the best idea. So much so that if anyone had looked in on them at that moment they probably would have gotten the wrong idea as both were showing more skin than what was normal, but neither seemed to care.

"Let's just get it over with, you'll feel better at the end," Jessica quipped back with an amused glint in her eyes before she put Crystal through her paces, getting her loosened up enough to get through the exercises that were yet to come.

"Do I really have to do this, I know how to get myself into shape, I had to keep myself in top form every day or else my career as a dancer would have ended before it had even begun, I know how to," Crystal asked at first with a pleading and tired tone to her voice and look in her eyes, moments after they had finished the stretches, as she tried to get out of the workout.

"No can do Crystal, you know how to keep yourself in shape, the only problem with that is that for what you do to stay in such great shape you have to start off with a healthy you, but right now you're miles away from healthy, your back is still weeks away from being fully back to normal," Jessica replied softly as she shook her head and frowned while getting back up to her feet before she readjusted the bottom edge of her sports bra.

"Oh, and you're the one that's going to get me back to being healthy, a nursing student that's sporting a pretty nice little scar herself there," Crystal pointed out with a curious half smile on her lips as she reached out and traced a line around Jessica's waist before she got to the scar and stopped, leaving her hand there.

"I wasn't exactly perfectly healthy before I was hurt either Crystal, being a stripper may sound like a fluff job but I've known girls that have had to have multiple knee operations, broken bones reset, backs that can't even," Jessica stated back sharply with a defensive fire in her eyes as she pulled away from Crystal before placing her hands on her hips and staring the shorter woman down.

"Backs that can't even…what, keep themselves upright, you sure that you aren't just bitchin about the problems that come from those big beach balls that you got stuck on your chest," Crystal said back, standing her ground, with a slightly daring half grin as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and returning the glare that Jessica had just sent her way.

"And just what is that supposed to mean," Jessica pointedly shouted back with a very offended scowl on her face as she balled her hands up into fists and glared at Crystal.

"Oh I think you know completely what I mean," Crystal replied with an angry grin as she slid her hands up to her hips and stared right back at Jessica.

"You know what…I don't think that I like you anymore, this session is over, you know what…get yourself someone else to help nurse you back to health," Jessica exclaimed with a furious sneer on her face as she threw her hands up in the air in defeat and started to storm off.

"What…no wait…Jess, I didn't mean," Crystal started to stammer out in shock before her tone grew serious and pleading as she limped to get in front of Jessica just in time before she stubbed her toe on the edge of one of the mats that had curled up and fell forward.

"Crystal," Jessica shouted out in alarm as she spun around as quickly as she could, just in time to catch Crystal on the way down. Though an unintended occurrence Jessica did help to break Crystal's fall, as Crystal's face landing squarely in between her breasts in the small hole at just the right place. "Ow," Jessica moaned with a pained scowl on her face as she reacted to hitting the floor hard with Crystal on top of her.

"Huh…oh uh, sorry…I didn't mean to uh," Crystal started to stammer as she realized where her face was before she lifted her head up and blushed deeply down at Jessica, just then realizing how close the two were and what was touching what.

"Do you want to maybe…get off of me now," Jessica mumbled back with an awkward tone to her voice and look in her eyes as her hands, instead of starting to push Crystal up and off of her, found their way around Crystal's waist.

"Yeah…in a minute," Crystal replied with an interested glint in her eyes before she surprised them both by leaning down and putting her lips to Jessica's.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Three Hours And A Shower Later

"So how was Crystal doing," Yori asked with a concerned look in her eyes as she slid her robe on over her shoulders as she stood up out of bed.

"As good as she could be given the circumstances," Jessica answered softly with a tired yawn as she pulled the covers back up to just below her breasts, being a little cold but not feeling the need to cover up in front of Yori after sex.

"Did she need further assistance than what you could provide for her," Yori asked softly as she turned back around to face Jessica on the bed, the front of her robe still open showing off her still well toned body.

"Uh…no, not really, Crystal is well on her way to a full recovery," Jessica answered as she pushed off and slid up the bed until she was sitting up with her hands behind her back keeping her upright. The sheet had slid down to her waist but she had long since ceased to care.

"That is good, but tell me…are you," Yori asked back with a concerned tone to her voice and look in her eyes as she leaned forward and dropped down to one knee on the bed, not caring to close her robe, before she began to crawl forward back towards Jessica, their gazes never deviating from each other.

"What do you mean," Jessica asked back with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach as she tried to laugh her nervousness off as just her being silly, but she found that she couldn't.

"What I mean is that I have seen you recently, Hope-kun has progressed well and shows few ill effects from the explosion, but you…you have had problems with your back, I have seen your struggles, those that you try to hide from the others, I am worried about you," Yori replied with at first a calm and easy look on her face before her countenance changed as she finally began to crawl back up Jessica's body until they were both eye to eye.

"I'll be fine…really, I just need a little more time is all," Jessica said with a nervous but yet thankful look in her eyes as she was glad that someone had been noticing and had at least said something about it.

"Why do I not believe you," Yori shot back without the slightest hint of anger in her voice as she slid up against Jessica and the two laid down in each others arms, with Jessica laying her head on Yori's shoulder and looking up into her eyes.

"Because I'm a terrible liar," Jessica answered back with a guilty smile creeping up onto her lips as she tried to come clean to Yori.

"Got that right, back in high school you almost told everyone that you and Hope were a couple so many times that she started calling you slip, as in slip of the tongue," Tara interjected with a calm but yet serious look in her eyes as she opened the door and walked into the room, still wearing the same robe that she had put on when she had gone to get something to drink a few minutes earlier.

"Hey, how did you know that, did she tell you," Jessica started out saying with an argumentative look in her eyes and tone to her voice as she half turned away from Yori and looked over at Tara as Yori draped a bare leg over Jessica's.

"Pretty much, it's amazing what she'll tell you when you make her beg for it," Tara giggled back with a warm smile on her lips as Jessica was about to ask what she had gotten Hope to beg for before it all clicked in her mind and she blushed, knowing that it sounded exactly like something that Hope would do.

"You're mean Tara, you know that," Jessica growled back with a playfully angry tone to her words before she darted her tongue out across her lips, making sure that Tara was watching every move that she made.

"No I'm not, I'm an angel, a completely innocent," Tara joked back with an impish little pout on her lips as she untied the knot at her waist and slid the robe off of her before she crawled up onto the bed.

"Says who, you're about as innocent as Bonnie, you just hide it better," Jessica shot back with a sly grin on her lips as she leaned over a bit more and slid an arm around Tara's waist before pulling her close while Yori began to lay a trail of kisses on her shoulder and then up the side of her neck.

"Okay…ya got me, but Yori is right Jess, you really should have someone look at your back, it's not good for you to still be in pain," Tara snickered back softly at first with a devilish grin before her face grew more serious as she slid an arm around Yori's waist and slid up next to them both.

"So what, you're double teaming me now," Jessica asked with a curious glint in her eyes as she looked back and forth between Yori and Tara before Yori answered, but only after breaking off her trail of kisses at Jessica's ear.

"If that is what it takes," Yori replied with a calm but yet very serious look in her eyes before she instead of draping her leg over Jessica's she wrapped her legs around Tara's right leg, holding her tightly.

"Aunt Jess," Rosa shouted through the closed door with a worried tone to her voice as she stood just on the other side of the door holding her doll. Yori and Tara instantly froze in their tracks as both were starting to get back into the mood before Rosa spoke up. When the doorknob turned and then the door opened they did the only thing that they could think of, dive under the covers and hope that Rosa wouldn't notice them.

END OF CHAPTER 49

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Hope and Bonnie just getting done with a run along with Boris. They talk about how Hope is doing and all of that as they run as Bonnie thinks that Hope looks tired but Hope denies it and pushes on before they get back to the house. They put Boris away before they start to really get talking and they start to get close, with one of Hope's hands on Bonnie's shoulder and the other on her hip. They're both about to lean in for a kiss when Bonnie suddenly pulls back and gets angry. Hope is surprised and doesn't know why. Bonnie finally explains that it's because the construction workers, working on the expansion of the house, are beginning to stare at them and maybe know that something's going on between them and that she isn't in the big relationship to entertain anyone outside of the group. Until then Hope thinks that it's something that she did wrong. Bonnie finally storms off into the house before Hope quickly follows.

Then comes a bit with Jessica and Crystal at the rehab room as Jessica is helping Crystal with her physical therapy. Yes Jessica is not a physical therapist but she is studying to be a nurse and is a friend of Crystal's so she's just helping out. Crystal's knee is starting to get better but she still has to wear the brace and now can only walk or actually limp around for short distance, as evident by her leaning up against one of the support columns in the room for a short time. They get through Crystal's stretches, after she tries to get out of the whole workout, before things get tense between them. Basically it's Crystal not being happy about being hurt and having to recover and Jessica worried about her. Under that though Crystal is trying to deny her feelings for Jessica and vice versa, though the fact that Jessica is showing off a fair amount of skin isn't helping that. She's not showing off too much but still enough that she'd get second looks from a lot of people if she walked by them. In the end of the segment Jessica starts to leave before Crystal tries to stop her. Crystal trips over the edge of the mat and falls on top of Jessica, who catches her just in time. Crystal ends up falling into an odd position, right on top of Jessica with her face being buried in between Jessica's breasts. Crystal awkwardly lifts her head back up before their gazes meet. Moments later their lips meet.

Finally comes a bit where Yori, Jessica, and Tara have just finished having sex with Tara being out of the room as Yori asks Jessica about how Crystal was. Jessica explains that Crystal would be fine and Yori says that she wishes that the same could be said about Jessica and how she's seen her wincing in pain because of her back. Jessica tries to change the subject but Yori persists before she starts to put the moves on Jessica, hoping that she'll cave in. Jessica tries to fight back with a mention of Hope but Yori counters with that Hope is a strong woman, not saying that Jessica isn't, but that she's not worried about Hope, only Jessica at this point. About that time Tara comes back and adds her worries about Jessica's back to Yori's before the three get really close. They joke about Tara appearing so innocent but they know that she can be quite naughty and dirty when she wants to be; after all it's always the quiet ones… Right at the end they're about to start having sex again when Rosa knocks at the door and then comes in, leaving Yori and Tara's only option to dive under the covers, pull them up over their heads, and hope that Rosa doesn't stay long and doesn't notice.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the other chapters. Hopefully I haven't gotten to far out of character with anyone. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are open for questions and comments, and the next chapter should be up by the end of the week. Thanks again.


	51. Not Over It Just Quite Yet

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Rosa, Disney does.**

**Author's Note: Ron went with Monique and Zita to the spring fling party during the time that Kim was spending all of that time with Eric and not Ron, So The Drama happened over the course of several days to me and it was during that time.**

**CHAPTER 50-NOT OVER IT JUST QUITE YET**

The House-One Of The Bedrooms

"No Rosa don't," Jessica practically screamed out with a voice full of panic as she desperately clutched what little of the blankets that Tara and Yori weren't hoarding to her chest while scanning the room for her nightgown. Then she remembered that Yori had practically ripped it off of her an hour before when she had walked into the room after having taken her shower.

"Aunt Jessica, have you seen Aunt…oh," Rosa started to ask with a curious and confused tone to her words as she fully opened the doors before she stopped abruptly at the sight of Jessica sitting in bed wearing nothing but a hastily drawn up handful of sheets.

"Y…yes, what is it…Rosa," Jessica stammered out in response with a terribly flushed face as she tried to tug some more blankets away from Yori and Tara without revealing either of them to Rosa.

"Do you know where Aunt Tara and Aunt Yori are, I've looked all over for them," Rosa asked again with a worried look in her eyes as she hugged her doll tightly against her cheek.

"Sorry baby…no, I haven't seen either of them, maybe you should try daddy and aunt Kim's room," Jessica said back with a forced smile of innocence on her face as she shrugged her shoulders and hoped that Rosa would take the hint and leave.

"They weren't in there, aunt Penny said that I should ask you," Rosa replied with a somber little pout on her lips as she shook her head and looked worried.

"Damn her," Jessica growled out sharply under her breath, less with actual anger than frustration, before she looked back up at Rosa and smiled.

"What," Rosa asked back with a confused look in her eyes as she had half heard what Jessica had said but wasn't quite sure about it all.

"Nothing honey…nothing, just aunt Jessica talking to herself…crazy talk, why don't you go find your daddy and ask him, he'll probably know where Yori and Tara are," Jessica blurted out with an excited and scared look in her eyes as she realized that she had spoken louder than what she had wanted and desperately hoped that Rosa hadn't heard all of it clearly.

"Hmm…okay, thanks aunt Jessica," Rosa mumbled back softly at first with a look of indecision in her eyes before her face brightened up into a large smile and she turned and hurried out of the room.

"Whew, that was…whoa," Jessica started to say with a big sigh of relief as she let go of the blankets and ran her hands through her hair.

"Gotcha," Tara giggled sharply with a determined edge to her words before she reached up, grabbed Jessica's arm, and then dragged her back underneath the sheets before silencing her with a kiss.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Monique's Club

"Did you think that I wouldn't find out," Ron asked with a pointed look in his eyes as he stepped down the last couple of steps and walked out into the club, surprising Monique who was behind the bar setting things up for the night.

"Huh what…ah Ron…what are you doing here," Monique stammered out in surprise as she had been hard at work before she had looked up and noticed Ron, knowing instantly what he meant but deciding to try and play dumb and hope that it worked.

"Don't play dumb with me Monique, you know what I'm talking about…don't you," Ron stated back with a firm and disappointed tone to his words as he walked up to the bar and leaned up against it.

"What…no, of course I don't know what…damn, okay…look I didn't mean for it to happen but it just did, she was asking for it, being all negative about the bomb at the mall, saying that Hope and Jessica were dead, I couldn't take it so I snapped, I'm sorry…it'll never happen again, Marcella's already punished me for it," Monique started to stammer back to Ron with a completely innocent half smile on her lips before her face scrunched up in frustration and she slowly and painfully admitted the rest to him.

"Whether she deserved it or not it was still wrong, Rosa certainly hasn't forgotten it, yesterday when we were walking back to the garage you walked past, she squeezed my hand so hard that I thought that she was going to break something," Ron replied at first with a rather stern look in his eyes as he stared straight ahead at Monique before he clasped his hands together and began to rub his right thumb into the palm of his left hand, trying to stay calm.

"I know…it hurts when she looks at me with those big brown eyes and all that I see is fear, it's almost like she thinks that I'm going to hit her…I would never hit her, she's like…she's family," Monique glumly said back with a dour tone to her words as her confidence dropped and she summoned up enough of her willpower to keep from tearing up.

"That's good that you say that, because if you ever did hit Rosa…then I'd have to kill you," Ron said back softly with a slightly relieved sigh before he walked to the end of the bar and stepped behind it, pinning Monique in with the end of the bar at the other end.

"No you wouldn't…you don't have it in you," Monique fearfully joked back with a nervous laugh as she took a step back away from Ron, realizing that wearing the outfit that she had first worn when she had seduced Ron probably wasn't the best one to be wearing at that moment. Though this time she had remember to slide on a pair of panties a stiff breeze would probably rip the dress from her body and leave her almost naked.

"You wanna…ah…darn, I can't keep it up," Ron began to declare back to Monique with a very serious and almost threatening glare in his gaze before his countenance broke into the embarrassed grin that Monique was familiar with. She waited a moment as she thought that he might be toying with her before he lifted his head back up and collected her into his arms in a strong and supportive hug. "You know that I could never hurt you," Ron whispered softly into Monique's ear, sounding fearful that she wouldn't believe him.

"I know…but what's with the doom and gloom, you had me scared there for a bit," Monique shakily answered with as time went on more and more of her fear subsiding.

"Sorry about that, I just had to make sure that you were really sorry about hitting Marcella, I know that she can get fatalistic at times and I'm just trying to make sure that it doesn't happen again, but what I said about Rosa is true, we're going to have to figure something out or else she'll be scared of you for a very long time, and neither of us want that," Ron added with a very sincere and honest tone to his voice as he held her close back behind the bar.

"Got that right, we can't have," Monique started to reply with a glum frown on her lips as she lowered her head to lie on Ron's chest before he interrupted.

"But you know, even though you apologized to me…you're still going to have to be punished," Ron snickered out softly under his breath with a randy grin on his face and a twinkle in his eyes before he quickly glanced around to make sure that there was no one else in the club.

"But Ron…Marcella, she already," Monique started to stutter back with a confused look in her eyes before she felt Ron's hands sliding down her back and over her butt.

"That she did…but now it's my turn," Ron quipped back with a very definite intent burning in his eyes as he slid his hands underneath her dress before he ripped her panties right off of her body.

"Okay but…good thing this bar's sturdy," Monique stammered out at first with an unsure frown marring her features before she brightened up at what she expected Ron was planning on doing to her and grabbed a hold of the bar and held on for dear life.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Next Day

The Future Dojo

"It doesn't look like much right now," Mrs. Possible admitted to Yori with a skeptical look on her face as she carefully walked through the space that Yori wanted to turn into her dojo.

"I know, however one day it will I assure you, I wanted you to see it with your own eyes before the work begins, like the caterpillar spinning a cocoon and then transforming into a beautiful butterfly so will my dojo, it will be a haven and a sanctuary amidst the chaos of modern life," Yori solemnly replied with a very calm and serious expression as she stood back up and turned to face Mrs. Possible.

"Well…that's a pretty tall order, are you sure that you can do all of that," Mrs. Possible stated with an uncertain frown on her lips as she stepped through one of the doorways and glanced back over her shoulder at Yori.

"I will give it my best shot, that is all that I can ask of myself or anyone else," Yori calmly replied with a respectful tone to her voice as she bowed slightly to Mrs. Possible.

"So uh, what does Ron think about all of this, does he support your wanting to run your own dojo or," Mrs. Possible asked back softly with a curious look in her eyes as she joined Yori in the main room, wondering how Ron was taking the news.

"He has been nothing but supportive, he even asked if he could help me christen each of the rooms…but I do not understand what he meant by that," Yori proudly answered at first with a twinkle in her eyes before her countenance changed into a thoughtful pout as she pointed out that she hadn't fully understood what Ron was suggesting to her.

"Well uh…I'll explain it to you later," Mrs. Possible stammered out nervously in her reply as she struggled to find the right words to explain to Yori what Ron meant before she threw in the towel and decided that it was better if she just put it off until later.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-The Living Room

"So Rosa, did you ever find aunt Tara and aunt Yori," Hope asked softly with a humorously sinister smirk on her lips as she wrapped her arms around Rosa and pulled her up onto her lap.

"No," Rosa replied with a sad little pout on her face as she pushed out her lower lip and frowned.

"What…you put her up to that didn't you," Jessica declared with a look of amazement in her eyes as she figured it all out before she leveled a very pointed glare Hope's way.

"So what if I did," Hope replied with a carefree and relaxed shrug of her shoulders and cocky grin playing itself across her lips before Jessica interjected.

"Hope…she almost, but we were, she's far to young for any of that," Jessica stammered back with a very flustered expression as she began to become angry with Hope.

"True, but if she had seen anything then it wouldn't have been my fault now would it, if the three of you can't keep a tighter lid on," Hope recanted with only a slightly embarrassed look in her eyes before she perked up and put a little bit of holier than thou tone in her voice.

"We were doing just fine before you had Rosa barge in on us, I barely had enough blankets left over to cover up with, she almost saw my," Jessica started to protest angrily with a frustrated scowl marring her features before Hope snickered softly and then spoke up with a look on her face that told Jessica that at that moment she really didn't care if her feelings had been hurt.

"So what…it's not like she hasn't seen a pair or two before, Zita did have a live in girlfriend in Hawaii remember…and half the city has seen your goods girlfriend," Hope pointed out with an almost bored shrug of her shoulders and half mad grin on her lips before she wrapped herself around a startled Rosa and tickled her stomach, getting Rosa to burst out in a sudden fit of giggles.

"Yeah…but that was back during my dancing days, I'm past that now," Jessica started to snap back with a slightly unsure tone to her words as it was clear that she wanted to say something else but due to the fact that Rosa was there she had to censor her reply.

"Dancing…can you teach me how to dance now aunt Jessica," Rosa piped up interrupting both in her soft voice and a happy smile on her face as she perked up and looked eagerly back and forth between Hope and Jessica.

"Ur…sorry honey, but I have to clear the cobwebs out of aunt Hope's brain first," Jessica declined as politely as she could, feeling a pang or two of guilt at the look on Rosa's face before Zita walked into the room and knelt down in front of her and Hope.

"Come on baby, if you wanna dance so much it looks like that I'll have to be the one to teach you," Zita stated with a hopefully bolstering tone as she tried to lift her daughter's spirits while at the same time getting her out from in between the brewing catfight between Hope and Jessica.

"Okay," Rosa pouted out in reply with a sad frown as she slowly slid off of Hope's lap and then was picked up by Zita and the two left the room.

"See Jess, you can't just keep putting her off like that, after awhile she'll get the impression that you don't want to spend any time with her…now is that any way for one of her aunts to act," Hope wondered back with a poor look of anger and disappointment on her face as she shook her head slowly back and forth while crossing her legs.

"You're one to talk, nearly getting yourself killed and scaring her half to death," Jessica snapped back with an unhappy scowl as she pushed herself out until she was sitting on the edge of her seat, glaring across the small space straight at Hope.

"If I recall I wasn't the only one Jess, you were there every bit as much as I…ah," Hope started to shoot back at Jessica with a hint of venom in her voice before her eyes suddenly went wide as outside one of the trucks that one of the construction workers drove to the site backfired, causing her to scream out the last bit. Hope instantly forgot all of her anger and flung herself at Jessica, wrapping her arms around Jessica's waist and burying her face into her stomach, before she burst into tears and started to shake.

"Shh…it's okay honey, I'm here, we'll get through this," Jessica softly whispered down to Hope as she wrapped her arms around the shaking smaller woman and drew her close before placing a soft kiss on the top of her head, tears now falling down her cheeks as well.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Grocery Store

"Thanks for coming with me Ron," Marcella said with a genuinely thankful tone to her voice as she leaned her shoulder up against Ron's and then looped her arm around his.

"It's okay Marcella, I needed to pick up some cheese anyway," Ron softly said back with as humble of a tone of voice as he could get, though he was a bit confused as to why Marcella had asked him to come with her to the grocery store, as she usually wasn't one to volunteer for anything.

"Rufus went through it all already…God, you really have to start rationing the cheese," Marcella said back with a look of disbelief on her face as she shook her head while Ron lead them to the carts and grabbed one.

"I know, but whenever I bring it up he just glares at me…I hate it when he does that, it makes me feel like a horrible person," Ron sadly replied as his shoulders sagged a bit and he looked away.

"Well someone has to be the adult here right…hey, come on Ron, don't let it get you down, I'm here to help," Marcella started to say back to him with a concerned and sympathetic tone to her words before she spun around his body until she was facing him and then pulled him into a lengthy kiss that got stares from some and scoffs from others.

"I'm glad…really, but why didn't you come to me when it happened instead of letting me find out about it weeks later," Ron whispered back softly at first with a thankful smile on his lips, after Marcella broke the kiss, before her expression fell as she almost instantly knew of what he was meaning.

"Oh…so uh, you know about that then," Marcella mumbled back with a sad and slightly scared look on her face as she looked away from Ron and expected him to be angry with her.

"Yeah…I know about that, you should have said something t about it when it happened, or at least talk to Kim," Ron countered with a concerned frown on his lips as he saw that she was scared and nervous and pulled her close.

"And say what, that I let my fears control me and acted like a complete lunatic until Monique slapped some sense into me," Marcella shot back with a bit of anger in her voice as she lightly glared at Ron, not caring the looks that her statement was getting them from the customers that they passed.

"No…you were scared, and rightfully so, you just let your fears take hold and control you," Ron replied softly with a very calm but yet serious look in his eyes as he laid it all out how he saw it.

"Only because I was so scared," Marcella whimpered back softly with a defeated expression as she reached her free hand up to wipe away a tear that slid down her cheek.

"Well there's nothing to be scared about now okay baby, as long as I'm here I'm not going to let anything happen to you, you or any of the others," Ron admitted with a very grim and serious expression on his face as the two turned a corner and walked into the fresh fruit aisle.

"That's good to know," Marcella said back softly with a very grateful edge to her words as she slid away from Ron and walked over to one of the displays as he turned away to glance at another.

"Cool, you know maybe we should pick up some strawberries and whip cream while we're out…have us a little party when we get home…Marcella," Ron said with a curious smirk on his lips as he leaned in and looked closely at a group of strawberries before her realized that Marcella hadn't immediately answered him and he started to turn around, getting quite a shock.

"So lover…how about these melons…or maybe these," Marcella joked with a highly amused grin spread across her lips, as she held two melons in her hands in front of her, before she lowered them and Ron saw the joke. She had quickly pulled her already tight shirt up over her breasts and stood there grinning at Ron.

"Marcella…what are you," Ron started to sputter out with a look of total disbelief though he liked what he saw, as he started forward to get her to cover up, before he was interrupted by a startled gasp from someone else. "Shit," Ron grumbled out under his breath with a scared stiff feeling taking hold of him as he expected to be arrested the very next second.

"You haven't changed a bit…long time no see Marcella," A pleasantly surprised female voice intoned from off to the side before Marcella turned to face her, not making any effort to cover up or show any embarrassment.

"Nice to see you to Liz," Marcella said back with a happy and randy smile on her lips before that look was mirrored on Liz's face.

END OF CHAPTER 50

Author's Note: This chapter starts out with the what happens next after Rosa started to walk in on Yori, Tara, and Jessica in bed. Tara and Yori take the safe rout out and dive under the covers leaving Jessica to fend for herself, barely leaving her enough of the sheets to cover herself with. Rosa is looking for Yori and Tara and came in to see if Jessica knew where they were. She says no all the while she fully knows where they are. She learns that Penny told her to come in and ask them, and she gets mad at Penny. Rosa calls her aunt Penny, as that's what her mother told her to call Penny, since she's now a member of the group. Jessica finally gets her to leave before Yori and Tara pounce on her and drag her back underneath the covers.

Then comes a bit with Ron walking into Monique's club and putting her to task about hitting Marcella. He's mad that she didn't say anything about it but other than that he's most just upset about it, not really mad though he makes Monique think that he's really angry. She gets a little scared but Ron has not intention of doing anything to hurt her. Monique finally admits to it and tries to explain her side, unsure of what Ron will do next. He then surprises her by admitting that he's just joking around and not really angry, just to see what her reaction would be. She's at a loss for words before he notices what she's wearing, the same outfit that she had on that finally turned the tide when they first slept together, the one that if she raised her arms up over her head the bottom of the dress would rise up past her waist. This time though she remembered to wear underwear. Ron seems to want to punish her and at first she's unsure of exactly what he means. That question is answered when he rips her panties off and pushes her against the bar, with her last words being that she's glad that the bar is sturdy as she's going to need something to hold onto.

Next comes a short bit with Yori and Mrs. Possible at the location that Yori is going to make her new dojo. They don't really talk much other than that Yori is resolved to open the dojo and that she'll give it her best shot, which is all that she says that she can ask of herself or anyone else. Mrs. Possible seems skeptical but willing to give Yori the benefit of the doubt before she asks about what Ron thinks about it all. Yori answers her and the two continue to talk before one of the cultural differences trips Yori up. Mrs. Possible thinks about explaining it to her but then stops, as she's unsure of how to do it. Basically it's about Ron and Yori having sex in each of the rooms.

Then there's Jessica and Hope as they're talking while Hope is holding Rosa on her lap. Hope admits that she was really the one that told Rosa to go in and ask Jessica. The two start to verbally spar, nothing really to mean just the two letting off some steam before Zita comes in and interrupts, again after Rosa wants to have Jessica teach her how to dance but not understanding that she's not ready for it yet. Right at the very end Hope is starting so say something before one of the vehicles driven by a construction worker out in the driveway backfires and Hope gets scared, clinging to Jessica for dear life, the argument entirely forgotten.

Finally comes a short bit with Ron and Marcella at the supermarket. Ron is surprised that she agreed to come with him. They talk about Monique hitting her and she's scared that Ron will be mad with her. Ron just thinks that she should have said something earlier about it and not waited. They share a couple public displays of affection that don't seem to get the approval of the other shoppers before they get to the fresh fruit aisle. The joke that Marcella plays is a bit cheesy I'll admit but imho it's right up her alley and meant to cheer Ron up and break them out of the funk that they got into talking about Monique hitting Marcella. Marcella is wearing a tight shirt that she just pulled on quickly, one that when she pulls it up will stay up until she pulls it back down. Right at the very end they're both surprised when they bump into Liz, who doesn't seem to mind the joke and acts as if she's seen it before, and might just approve of it…hint, hint.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with anyone but if I have I know that I'll hear about it. More about Liz is upcoming as well as more about Drakken and Shego, Senior and Junior, Crystal, and more fun. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I thank you all again for taking the time to read this chapter and all of the others. Thank You.


	52. It Worked To Perfection

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Rosa, Disney does.**

**Note: The Spring Fling party happened before prom and thus before the Diablo's attacked. To me So The Drama took place over about a week or two time wise. Though the passing of time is always funny in the Kim Possible universe.**

**CHAPTER 51-IT WORKED TO PERFECTION**

The Grocery Store

"Liz…what are you," Ron stammered out with a confused and surprised tone to his words as he gawked at how much the former spirit squad member had changed in only a few short years. Gone were her formerly trademark frizzy red hair and freckles. In their place were a business suit wearing, flawless complexion, and eyeglass wearing Liz.

"Doing here…I just came back to visit my parents for a few days before going back to school," Liz replied with a slightly nervous smile and laugh as she adjusted the boxes of cereal and jug of milk in her arms while walking towards them.

"Cool, you look great," Marcella remarked with a pleased smile on her lips as she dumped the melons back down onto the shelf with the rest of them and then hurried forward for an awkward hug given all of the things that Liz was carrying.

"Uh Marcella, not that I'm not uh, happy to see you or anything, but do you think that maybe you could pull your shirt down, I don't have a problem seeing your bare breasts but it's kind of against the law in public," Liz replied with an awkward, and almost unhappy pout, as she then set her things down into an open cart and glanced over at Ron, looking almost guilty.

"Huh…oh…damn, and I was having so much fun to," Marcella groaned back in reply with an impatient look in her eyes before she pulled her shirt back down, though turning her profile to Ron as she did so and making sure that rather than just pull the shirt back down in one quick tug she grabbed the bottom of it before sliding it back down her body. She took an extra long time sliding it down over her breasts, cocking an eyebrow up as she did so and winking at Ron.

"That's better…you mentioned school, going to school to be some big shot executive or," Ron stuttered out at first with an almost unhappy tone to his words at Marcella pulling her shirt back down before he turned his gaze back to Liz.

"Not exactly, I'm going to law school, hopefully before I'm an old woman I can get my loans paid off," Liz answered back with a proud smile on her lips as it was clear that she thought highly of becoming a lawyer and Ron made a mental note to stash all of his lawyer jokes away somewhere out of mind when she was around.

"Good luck, I've heard those loans can be a bitch," Marcella stated with a sympathetic grin before she walked over and gave Liz a strong congratulatory hug.

"What was that for," Liz asked with a confused but not angry look in her eyes as she for some reason refused to look back over at Ron.

"Who knows with her," Ron mouthed with a perplexed look in his eyes and shrug of his shoulders before he shook his head and dropped his arms back down to his sides.

"I heard that, talking about me behind my back," Marcella started to snap back with an angry glare in her eyes before she couldn't keep it up and her mouth curled up into a goofy grin.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House

"You okay now," Jessica asked softly with a very concerned tone to her voice as she just ever so slightly loosened her grip on Hope before she slid down off of her chair and onto the floor, with Hope now in her lap.

"Y…yeah, I think so," Hope started to slowly stammer back still with a scared look in her eyes before something loudly crashed in the kitchen, sending Hope burrowing back into Jessica's shoulder with a loud yelp of fear.

"A little jumpy aren't we," Jessica whispered softly into Hope's left ear as she clasped her hands together in the small of Hope's back and held the smaller woman close, hoping to provide some comfort and try to calm her down.

"What…me, no I just…okay, maybe a little," Hope began to argue with a strong attitude though blush in her cheeks before the façade broke and she looked like a scared little child that had just been caught telling a lie.

"Well don't worry, I'm not going to let anything or anyone hurt you," Jessica added with a sincere tone to her words as she began to gently smooth out Hope's hair by running her hand over the crest of her head and then down her back to the ends of the tips.

"Good, because you know…I have a lot of enemies out there that'd just love a free shot at me," Hope softly snickered back in reply with a fake aghast look on her face as she feigned fear of some outside intruder come to kill her.

"Oh really, like who," Jessica asked aloud with a slightly pointed edge to her words as she let a soft scowl settle onto her features while trying not to laugh at Hope's explanations.

"Well there's…uh," Hope stuttered out with a flustered look in her eyes as she hadn't expected Jessica to come back with a question so quickly.

"Well…I'm listening," Jessica said softly, adding insult to injury, as she flashed Hope a smile that nearly made her melt.

"Okay, so maybe I don't have a long list of enemies like Kim and Ron do, but somebody obviously didn't like us when they planted that bomb at the mall," Hope replied, finally unhappily admitting defeat, before she shot a question back at Jessica, hoping to regain some of her lost pride.

"I don't know, I mean we're not even sure that we were the targets, it could have been anybody," Jessica wondered aloud with a fearfully curious tone to her words as she thought about that very question, hoping for all that she was worth that she and Hope were indeed not the targets.

"Yeah, and I bet that just anybody could have put together a bomb and snuck it into the mall before detonating it," Hope grumped back sharply at her with an immature and snarky expression on her lips as she pulled back away from Jessica enough so that she could look the taller woman in the eye.

"Okay…so you have a point there, but we can't dwell on that right now, we have to think positive…and I have to get ready for class, so unless," Jessica started to say with a relaxed laugh before Hope fully pulled away and stood up, making a show of dusting herself off and straightening out the creases in her jeans before speaking.

"Well then, don't let me keep you," Hope said back with an amused and daring grin spreading across her lips before she bent over low enough, making sure to give Jessica a good view of her cleavage, before she helped Jessica up to her feet.

"Thanks…but I gotta take a shower first, care to join me," Jessica replied with a grateful smile before she looked down and winked directly at Hope.

"This is going to sound like a cliché but…I thought you'd never ask," Hope snickered back with a dirty grin as her hands slid down to her begin to unbuckle her belt.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A Secret Lair-Somewhere In The World

"But father…I do not want to wait, I want my master plan to start right now," Junior whined in exclamation as he began to throw a hissy fit right in front of his father.

"Patience Junior, we must wait until the time is right to strike," Senior calmly said back to his son with a sigh of anxiety and frustration as he sat back in his chair and then turned the page of the newspaper that he was reading.

"But when will that be, I could have…wrinkles by then," Junior gasped back at first with a very impatient tone to his words before he recoiled at the thought of getting wrinkles.

"Soon Junior…soon," Senior quipped with an amused smirk on his lips before he licked his fingers and then turned the next page.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-A Few Hours Later

"Are you sure that's what she said," Tara wondered with a surprised frown on her lips as she followed Monique into the living room, where Penny was lying on the couch watching television in a pair of panties, socks, and a police academy shirt that was long enough that it lay about mid thigh at the bottom.

"I think I'm smart enough to remember that," Monique groaned back with a slightly annoyed scowl as she started to walk around the end of the couch before she stopped, allowing her gaze to travel up Penny's long bare legs before stopping at her butt.

"Smart enough to remember what who said," Penny wondered with a curious tone to her words as she tore her gaze away from the television screen, noticing that Monique was staring at her but said nothing.

"That Ron and Marcella bumped into Liz at the grocery store, they said that she's in law school now," Monique answered back with only a slightly nervous smile as she realized that Penny had caught her staring. Though to her surprise Penny shifted her position on the couch just enough so that more of her bare skin was exposed to Monique's view.

"I never thought that she'd be a lawyer, she never seemed to like lawyers, she wouldn't even watch any movie or television show with a lawyer in it…hey, where's Rosa," Tara countered with a still surprised look on her face as she explained the reason for some of her confusion before she asked where Rosa was. They had all made a rule that whenever Rosa was home and not sleeping they should all try to remain at least decently dressed.

"She left with Ron and Zita about half an hour ago, Zita said something about wanting to move a few of her photography supplies into her new shop, so…everything's fine and dandy," Penny replied back with a bored frown on her lips before she reached out and grabbed a hold of Tara by a couple of the loops of her jean shorts and pulled her over to the side of the couch.

"You can say that again," Monique said softly with a relieved sigh before she untied the tie that held her wind pants up and then let them hang loosely on her hips, seemingly under constant threat of sliding down off of her body at any moment.

"People can surprise you Tara, look at us, back in school I never thought that I'd be living with Ron and nine other women I would have just blown them off like they were out of their minds, people change," Penny added with a calm look on her face before she slid her hands along the line of the top of Tara's jean shorts before she got to the zipper, making sure that Tara was looking at her when she pulled it down.

"I know…but it's just that she was always so adamant about it that being a lawyer is just the last thing that I ever pictured her doing with her life," Tara frowned back softly before she rolled her eyes and gave in, undoing the button on her jean shorts and allowing Penny to pull them off of her.

"Just look at me, all I've ever wanted to do was have a job in fashion, but when the club came up it was just to good of a chance to prove myself to pass up, that was years ago," Monique interjected with a serious look on her face before she picked up the remote and sat down in the leather chair that Ron seemed to favor.

"So what's stopping you now, Ron's probably got the money to get you started, or if you don't want to be dependant to him is the club making enough money that you could try to test out a few designs," Penny asked with a truly honestly curious look in her eyes as she scooted back on the couch and pulled Tara down in front of her, sliding her hands under her shirt and up Tara's stomach, tickling her as she went.

"The club isn't doing that well, well enough to stay afloat and put a roof over my head, but I just don't have the money to book any big name artists or functions, if I tried to make my own fashion line I'd be betting every red cent that I have, it could ruin me," Monique unhappily replied with a sad look in her eyes as she looked like she had momentarily lost her thunder.

"I'm sure that Kim has enough friends in high places that one of them wouldn't mind giving your line a chance once you got it going," Hope said softly from the doorway, smelling fresh from the shower in her wet hair and silk flowery bathrobe.

"Thanks Hope, but where am I going to find the time to actually work on making any designs, it takes weeks to…and then there's the club, I'd have to close it down," Monique

"Or find someone else to run it for you, after all don't you let the guys open and close up anyway," Tara observed with an optimistic smile and a look in her eyes that Monique read to mean that she was hoping that she would take the chance.

"Well yeah but," Monique started to argue slightly with an uncertain stuttering to her words before Hope interrupted again.

"Marcella and I could handle it, we're both party animals, and it's not like we have employers hounding us to come and work for them so we've got all of the free time in the world right now, we'd actually be doing each other a favor if you think about it," Hope pointed out with an excited smile playing across her lips as she walked into the room and then sat down in Monique's lap, not caring that she hadn't been asked.

"I'll think about it okay," Monique groaned as she shook her head before Hope wrapped her arms around her neck and leaned in for a kiss.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Photo Shop

"Any idea where all of this stuff is going to go," Ron asked with a curious look in his eyes as he carried several small boxes into the building that Zita had finally picked out to open her shop in. Unlike the building that Yori had picked for her dojo Zita's business would be located in a much more well respected and therefore likely safer part of town. Added to that was the fact that unlike Yori Zita didn't have to do as much remodeling, other than to find a part of the building to make into a darkroom to develop the pictures.

"Not really…but that's part of the fun of owning your own business right, figuring out where everything goes and how to set the store up," Zita replied with a scared shrug of her shoulders and half smile on her face as she tried not to show Ron how scared she was about opening up her own photography studio.

"I guess…but should we really stay to long tonight, Rosa's bedtime isn't that far away," Ron wondered back with a concerned look in his eyes before the young lady in question popped back out of the bathroom with her doll in her arms, looking quite wide awake and not the least bit tired.

"Don't worry…we've got plenty of time, besides if all else fails we can just bunk down here for the night, like a kind of impromptu family outing," Zita joked back at first with a wave of her hand as she walked over to her daughter before picking her up.

"Zita, we can't sleep on the floor," Ron pointed out with a look of reluctance as he set the boxes that he had been carrying down onto the ground and brushed the dirt off of his hands.

"Didn't you and Kim used to do that all of the time while on missions, roughing it in the great outdoors," Zita asked him back with a casual tone to her voice as she playfully began a game of tug of war over her doll with Rosa.

"Well yeah…but we had sleeping bags and," Ron started to stutter back in his defense with a flustered expression as he started to walk towards Zita and Rosa.

"Surprise," Zita announced with a triumphantly sneaky grin on her lips as she popped open one of the boxes and pulled out a sleeping bag, much to Ron's surprise.

"Did you have this planned," Ron asked with an overly curious feeling as the beginnings of a plan were starting to come together in his head.

"Maybe," Zita grinned back with a proud grin on her lips as she looked tickled pink that the three of them were in this situation.

"Yes…I helped mommy," Rosa shouted out with a cheesy little grin as she raised a hand up like one would to answer a question in school before Zita could clamp a hand over her mouth to keep her from spilling the beans.

"We came up with the idea together, Kim said that we should spend a little more time together as a family seeing as how once she has her baby everything will be different," Zita finally admitted with a guilty blush to her cheeks as she looked down at her feet rather than meet Ron's gaze.

"Kim said that," Ron sputtered out with a surprised and confused look in his eyes as he hadn't expected that Kim would have said something like that to Zita.

"Yeah, she said that she didn't think that we weren't spending enough quality time together with Rosa, after that it wasn't very hard to figure out a way to get you here," Zita replied softly as she couldn't stop grinning at Ron before she pulled Rosa close and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Well it looks like it worked, looks like we're going to be spending the night here squirt," Ron announced with a cheesy grin on his lips as he walked up to stand beside both Zita and Rosa.

"Yay," Rosa exclaimed with a giddy squeal as she very nearly flung herself at Ron until he took her in his arms and began to twirl her around like they were out on the dance floor.

END OF CHAPTER 51

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron and Marcella still at the grocery store and they're talking to Liz who tells them that she's in law school. They're both surprised but supportive of her, with Liz though hinting that she's seen something like the melon trick from Marcella before. The bit ends with a short amount of humor.

The comes Hope and Jessica talking and Hope still tries to joke around and say that she has enemies but when Jessica tells her to name one she really can't. They talk a little about the bomb before Jessica points out that she needs to go take a shower and then get to class. Hope is all to happy to join her for the shower.

Then there's a very short bit with Senior and Junior as it's pushing along the fact that they're planning something and that it isn't long now before they start their plan, with it seeming to be Junior's plan.

Next comes a talk between Tara and Monique before they get to the living room to find a half dressed Penny laying on the couch. They're talking about what Ron and Marcella told them about meeting Liz and her chosen career path. They find out that Rosa is out of the house with Ron and Zita and so they're free to skimp on their outfits. Monique likes what she sees of Penny and Penny doesn't seem to mind that Monique is staring at her. They talk about how surprising it is that Liz is trying to be a lawyer as she never seemed to like them in the past. Towards the end Penny helps Tara out of her jean shorts so that the two are dressed alike lying on the couch together. Hope interrupts with an idea after Monique says that she thought she'd be in fashion by this time. They talk about how they think that she should go for it but Monique is reluctant. Hope offers to take Monique's place at the club allowing her the time that she needs to get her things together. Monique finally says that she'll think about it before Hope dives in for a kiss.

The last bit is with Ron helping Zita and Rosa move some of Zita's photography equipment into the empty building that she bought to serve as her photography studio. Ron is wondering about if they should spend very much time there as it's getting close to Rosa's bedtime. Zita replies that everything is fine and then wonders if maybe they shouldn't just sleep there instead of going back home. Ron wonders what's up and after some discussion admits that it was a plan between her and Kim for the three of them, Ron, Rosa, and Zita, to spend some more time together before Kim has her baby and Rosa might get jealous of her new baby brother or sister. Right at the end Ron seems resigned to the fact that they'll be spending the night there so he decides to make the most of it.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and all of the other chapters, I've gotten a better response from this story than I ever thought that I would, or could. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them, but if I have I know that it'll be pointed out. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that all of you continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You.


	53. Mornings And Remembering

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 52-MORNINGS AND REMEMBERING**

The House-The Next Morning

"What is this, some weird alternate chick version of The Village People," Hope remarked with a quizzical expression as she turned around and glanced back at Bonnie over the back of the couch.

"What do you mean," Bonnie asked with a confused look in her eyes as she stepped into the living room, only wearing her barely there bra and panties since she'd known since eleven the night before that Rosa wouldn't be back until around lunchtime.

"Well we've got Penny who's a cop, Jessica was a stripper who wants to be a nurse, Kim's a secret agent, you're wanting to be a model, Yori is a ninja…and now Liz wanting to be a lawyer," Hope explained with a screwed up smirk and chuckle as she laughed at how absurd it all seemed to be to her right then.

"Easy there girl, just because Ron and Marcella ran into Liz at the grocery store doesn't make her part of the group, she's just back in town for a few days to see her parents," Bonnie said back with a reluctant frown on her lips as she walked up to the couch and then bent over and propped herself up on the back of the couch, staring straight down into Hope's eyes.

"Hey…remember Yori, she just came back from Japan with Ron and Kim to spend a little time off…look how she ended up," Hope said softly back with an amused smirk on her lips as she reached up and walked her fingers up Bonnie's arm until they got up to her shoulder and playfully tugged a bit on her bra strap.

"That ain't gonna happen with Liz, last I heard she was getting pretty hot and heavy with some hot doctor that she met during one of her visits to a nearby hospital," Bonnie countered with a slightly defensive, but still mostly good natured, smile as she reached her free hand out and began to gently stroke Hope's hair.

"She was…a doctor by the name of Felicia Kaine," Hope explained softly with a happy little laugh at the look of surprise on Bonnie's face.

"Are you sure, she never acted like she was into that back in high school," Bonnie added to her question as she stopped stroking Hope's hair and slid a hand underneath the seated woman's chin, making sure that she couldn't look away.

"Neither did I…or so everyone thought, we all keep secret's Bonnie, though it is possible that Liz never intended for this to happen, love doesn't always happen when we expect it, I never expected to fall in love with Kim or any of the rest of you…it just happened, I didn't think that I was in love with Ron at first…but then I was watching this report on the news about some woman who had lost her husband in a tragic accident, I got to thinking about what would happen if something happened to Ron, a minute later I found myself balling like a little baby," Hope answered slowly and purposefully as her gaze bore straight back into Bonnie's, leaving little to no doubt in Bonnie's mind that Hope meant every word that she said.

"And it was then that you realized that you were in love with him," Bonnie asked softly, less as a question and more as a statement of fact as she brought her hand up from Hope's chin to softly caress her cheek.

"Pretty much yeah," Hope whispered back with a sincere smile on her lips before Bonnie wiped away a tear that slid down her cheek. "Was it like that for you to," Hope then asked with a curious look of wonderment in her eyes as she brought her own hand up to gently caress Bonnie's cheek.

"Not exactly, I've never admitted this to anyone before…so if you say anything I'll kill you…understand," Bonnie started to say with a skittish and nervous look to her as she let go of Hope long enough to walk around the end of the couch before she stopped.

"Perfectly…go on," Hope nodded back in agreement as she was now suddenly very curious as to exactly what Bonnie had to say about how she had fallen in love with Ron and how it was different from her own experience.

"Well…back in high school at first I hated Ron and Kim with all my heart and soul, honestly…I did, but then it began to change as I got to know them, sure I still didn't like how Kim seemed to get everything that she wanted and Ron always seemed to be able to get out of anything that he got himself into," Bonnie started to reply with an awkward look in her eyes as she slowly walked towards the couch before she sat down right next to Hope, who slid over a bit to make room.

"Yeah, I got that already," Hope interjected with a slightly bored edge to her words as she had expected something like this from Bonnie, at least this far into her explanation.

"Anyway, it wasn't until senior year when I really began to notice my feelings on them changing, sure Ron was still a geek but there were times that he could have really nailed me for my foibles…but he didn't, each time he offered me a hand up, one without expecting anything in return, true and genuine kindness, I didn't know what to do, I had always derided him and put him down, but he showed me what a truly good man was like, had he and Kim not been together…who knows…as for Kim," Bonnie continued with a very heartfelt smile on her lips every time that she spoke of Ron being nice to her and how her attitude had started to change towards him before Hope stepped in again.

"You realized that she wasn't as perfect as you thought that she was," Hope offered up, interrupting Bonnie's train of thought, before she quieted down at the look of unhappiness on Bonnie's face.

"Not exactly but you're close," Bonnie started to softly say back with a slightly skeptical tone to her words before she took a deep breath. "I learned that she wasn't all that, she didn't get everything that she wanted, I learned that most of the reasons that I once hated her didn't mean much to me anymore, I learned that we were actually a lot alike, then the plane crash…and I went cold again," Bonnie continued with a still skittish look to her as she stared off into space, fearing that if she matched gazes with Hope she'd burst into tears. At that moment Hope surprised even herself by reaching out and taking hold of Bonnie's hands and pulling them into her lap.

"It's okay Bonnie, I'm not going to judge you," Hope whispered softly with an absolutely terrified monster in the pit of her stomach imagining her worst fears about how Bonnie would react. Her only response was a quick nod of the head, at least at first.

"I know, but when Ron made me face what had happened something changed…in me, I just started to see everything differently, I realized how much time and energy I had wasted trying to be better than her and keep Ron in his place in the food chain, after that I took a chance, best decision I ever made," Bonnie finished off her answer with a triumphant and relieved smile, glad to have finally told someone everything.

"Any regrets then," Hope asked with a curious smile playing along her lips, though on the inside she bet that she already knew the answer, she just wanted to hear Bonnie say it.

"Only that I didn't figure all of that out sooner, high school would have been so much more fun, especially the cheer squad," Bonnie replied with a fake sigh of disappointment before she slid over next to Hope and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Hope snickered back under her breath with a hungry look in her eyes before she flung herself at Bonnie, knocking her back to be lying down on the couch on her back with Hope on top of her. Bonnie's only response was a sharp and sudden intake of breath from the shock of it all before both were far to busy with more pleasurable pursuits to care.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Photo Shop-Later

He forced his eyes open and brought them into sharp focus, or at least as sharp of a focus as he could get after sleeping in a sleeping back on the floor all night. Both Rosa and Zita were still asleep, with Rosa humorously sucking on her thumb and using Zita's shoulder as a pillow, her other arm still wrapped tightly around her doll. Zita looked like an angel sound asleep, her eyes closed and her face devoid of any pain, strife, or stress. She looked so innocent and yet at the same time full of strength. Taking a gamble he carefully reached a hand over and ever so lightly brushed some hair back off of her face. Even through her slumber she seemed to know it was him as a small smile appeared on her lips and a soft moan escaped from her lips as she positively reacted to the gesture. He thought about waking her up and trying to sneak some time in for just the two of them but knew that Rosa was often terrible in the morning, often refusing to do anything but burrow under her covers and having to be dragged out by her feet kicking and screaming like a banshee.

Noticing that Rosa had ended up mostly in Zita's arms and that neither of the two were laying on top of him Ron would have remained there forever, except for the sudden alert from his body that he had to use the bathroom. Groaning as softly as he could at his misfortune Ron very carefully slid out from underneath the unzipped sleeping bag that they had used as a blanket and hurried off to the bathroom, but not before wrapping the top sleeping bag back around Rosa and Zita to keep them warm. Just as he was about to turn the water on to wash his hands the bathroom door creaked open just a bit, with Zita popping her head in while rubbing one of her eyes and yawning deeply.

"Why don't you come back to bed," Zita mumbled softly in a whisper before she stopped rubbing her eye and looked straight at Ron, leaning up against the doorframe and giving him full view of her half naked body. Not liking to sleep in her jeans she had slid them off and laid them over the back of a chair the night before. Now wearing only her underwear, a pair of socks, and a thin shirt she was beginning to get goosebumps.

"I was about to, I just had to use the bathroom first," Ron whispered back softly into Zita's ear as he leaned in close to her, resting one hand on her hip just above the band of her panties before he playfully nipped her ear with his teeth. That simple gesture fully woke her up right then and there.

"You've certainly got a way with words you know that," Zita joked back with a stifled giggle and proud teeth showing grin as she leaned her body up against Ron's and was happy to feel that he was every bit as in the mood as she was. His scent washed over her as she drank it in deeply.

"Well I try," Ron whispered back with a dopey grin as he wrapped an arm around Zita's waist and then slid it up under her shirt and up her spine until he reached the clasp of her bra.

"Ron…I don't know, she's right there," Zita started to wonder with a slightly nervous frown on her face as she glanced back over her shoulder at Rosa's sleeping form, bundled up nice and snuggly in the two sleeping bags.

"She's a sound sleeper, as long as we're quiet," Ron remarked back in a husky snicker as he spoke into her ear before he unclasped her bra and used his other hand to tightly squeeze her butt.

"Looks like she's going to sleep in today after all," Zita though to herself with an excited twinkle in her eyes before she looped one arm around Ron's waist and pushed him back into the bathroom before she fumbled around behind her back and shut and locked the door.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Graveyard-A Certain Headstone-Several Hours Later

"Well I'm back, sorry it's been so long, things got pretty hectic there for awhile and I couldn't find the time," Bonnie said softly with a strong hint of sadness in her voice as she stared down sadly at the gravestone.

"You don't have to make excuses Bonnie, you have a life to live, they'd understand that," Ron intoned with a sympathetic and reassuring tone to his voice as he walked up the small hill towards Bonnie as she half turned her head to the side to just catch his form in her peripheral vision before she spoke.

"My parents maybe…but what about them, they always seemed to know what I was going to do before I did it, it always made me so mad," Bonnie asked with a sour pout on her face as she hunched her shoulders up in the slight breeze and hoped that Ron wouldn't leave her question hanging for to long.

"Is that a trick question," Ron asked back with an immature tone to his words with a little chuckle as he closed the gap between them.

"Ron," Bonnie snapped back with a harsh scowl and furrowing of her brows before she felt Ron's hands slide around her waist and pull her close.

"It doesn't matter what they think Bonnie, it never did, sure they were your family, but they weren't you, you never had to prove anything to them, your sisters just wanted to put you down to make themselves feel better, after all it must have been pretty humiliating to still be living at home and being turned away by college's when meanwhile they were practically beating down your door," Ron finally answered in a soft whisper as Bonnie relaxed into his arms and reveled in the warmth that she found in his body pressed tightly up against hers.

"Is that your final answer," Bonnie wondered with a dopey feeling in her mind as she couldn't believe that she had sunk to using television catchphrases in her everyday life.

"Most definitely, but your sisters must have seen how popular you were in school…and how beautiful," Ron started to add back to her with a very honest and supportive tone to his voice before she laid her hands over his and interrupted him.

"You…though I was beautiful, back in school, even after everything that I did to you," Bonnie asked with a hopeful tear rolling down her cheek before she heard Ron laugh softly.

"Haven't we already been over this already my little Bon-Bon, every girl in the school secretly wanted to be you and every guy in the school wanted to fuck your brains out," Ron groaned back with a restrained tone of annoyance in his voice, being frustrated that he thought that Bonnie still needed him to tell her again but willing to if it made her feel better, before he did something that he rarely did, swear.

"Including you," Bonnie snickered back with a curious edge to her voice and a loaded question as she wiggled her butt and hips back into his crotch a little bit.

"Even me, you'd always wear those tight dresses that showed off every curve, and then I can't count the number of times that I stuck around after school to watch cheer squad practice," Ron admitted with a slightly guilty smile as he hung his head back onto Bonnie's shoulder, dropping his chin down to the crook of her neck, before he placed a couple of gentle kisses there, sending a pleasurable shiver up her spine.

"But you were the mascot, you were," Bonnie tried to ask an intelligent question back even though her body was rebelling against her and telling her to spin around and rip his clothes off and have her way with him.

"Officially there to come up with new cheers and that sort of thing," Ron politely answered with a curious thought in his mind as to why she had asked that question, though not figuring it out before she upped the ante with her next question.

"And unofficially," Bonnie asked back with an impish fire in her eyes and half pout half smirk on her lips as he looped his arms around her waist and she looped her arms around his neck before finally running her hands through his hair until both of them got to the back of his head.

"I'll admit that I did take a few peeks at you and the other girls…I couldn't help it, you don't know how glad I was that my costume wasn't very tight and helped hide," Ron started to say back with an awkward shrug of his shoulders before he blushed a deep red and looked away, grinning like a fool.

"Ronald Stoppable, did I make you horny," Bonnie stated sharply in her question as she spun around and looked up deeply into his eyes with as dirty of a smile on her lips as Ron had ever seen, and he liked it.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Ron lied back in his answer, though the look in his eyes gave him away before Bonnie giggled as she leaned into his kiss.

END OF CHAPTER 52

Author's Note: This chapter starts out with Bonnie and Hope talking in the living room about at first how the group of women that have come together are. Hope makes the joke about the Village People as the ladies all have different jobs. They talk a little bit about Liz and Bonnie is surprised to learn that the doctor that Liz got all hot and heavy with was a woman. They talk about how people can change after high school and how it's possible to know someone without really knowing them. Then the topic switches to when the two fell in love with Ron and Kim, Bonnie tells her story though Hope only tells when she feels that she fell in love with Ron. Bonnie gets more than a little nervous while talking, and that leads them to her favorite pastime.

Then comes Ron waking up in the building that is going to become Zita's photography studio. He, Rosa, and Zita slept there together that night, with them laying one unzipped and fully laid out sleeping back on the floor before using another one as their blanket, they used their coats for pillows with Rosa using them as her pillow. Ron wakes up and just takes in the sights of a sleeping Rosa and Zita, before he touches Zita and she responds to his feather light touch. Then he realizes that he has to go to the bathroom and slowly slips away and goes to the bathroom. When he gets done Zita interrupts him and after a short bout of whispering back and forth to each other they end up locking the door and having a little fun, hoping that Rosa continues to be a heavy sleeper.

Finally comes Ron and Bonnie at the cemetery with Bonnie visiting the graves of her parents and sisters. She's sad and starts to blame herself again before Ron shows up to encourage her that they'd be happy for her and that she should never worry about what they thought of her as she was better than they ever said that she was. Bonnie takes a little bit to believe him before they talk about high school and how Ron had the hots for her all of the way back then. They playfully shoot dirty jokes and things like that back and forth for a bit before they both admit to more than they normally would and then kiss.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and all of the other chapters. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of these characters but if I have I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there'll be more of Liz, probably a certain birth, maybe another pregnancy or two, the special week long trips of a lady or two with Ron, a death or two, and Mr. Possible will finally find out about Kim and what's really been going on, though I'm not sure if he should find out first or if the tweebs should. And should I add Joss to the group after the birth of her baby and/or after high school or just keep her separate. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You.


	54. Shego, Meet Rosa

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 53-SHEGO, MEET ROSA**

The House

"Are you sure that this is okay," Zita asked softly with a concerned tone to her voice as she stood in the kitchen beside Kim watching Ron and Rosa play together in the living room.

"Liz is an old friend Zita, it'll be good to catch up with her about what she's been doing, and from what Marcella's told me about her love life I don't think that we're going to have a problem," Kim replied with an anxious sigh before Zita noticed her in distress and reached an arm out around her waist and pulled her close.

"Let's hope so, though now with the whole cheer squad back in town have you thought any about getting together, maybe at Monique's club," Zita added with a somber pout to her lips at first before she grew more confidant and gave Kim a little squeeze as she asked her the question with a knowing look in her eyes.

"I don't know, other than Crystal and Liz we're already all together, I'm not sure if they'd like," Kim started to say back with an unsure tone to her words before Jessica broke in as she respectfully walked up to them, keeping calm and polite and waiting for an opening to say something.

"Well I don't know about Liz but Crystal would probably jump at the chance…after what happened at the gym," Jessica began to say with a halfway confidant edge to her opinion before she grew more than a little nervous and blushed deeply before looking away as she finished speaking.

"Why…what happened at the gym, was it something bad," Zita asked with a worried frown on her face as she pulled Kim, who matched Zita with an arm around her waist, a little bit closer.

"Well…no…I mean yes, I guess it depends on how you look at it," Jessica stammered and stuttered out in her reply as she looked suddenly very guilty and embarrassed, nervously fiddling with the bottom edge of her top and trying to pull it down a bit to cover up more skin as she was showing off quite a bit.

"Well Jess…which is it, was it good or bad," Kim asked with a slightly uncomfortable feeling as she wasn't quite sure that she wanted to hear what Jessica had to say but she knew that she should.

"Well we got into a fight about her therapy…and when she tried to leave she tripped over the edge of the mat and fell, I caught her just in time but she landed on top of me, before I knew what was happening," Jessica began to explain with still a very guilty look in her eyes as she continued to fidget with the bottom edge of her top before she looked down at herself before Kim interrupted.

"She kissed you didn't she, she kissed you and you liked it," Kim guessed with a curious look in her eyes, one that was definitely not one of anger but also not one of overriding joy at the revelation.

"Um…yeah, I'll understand if you're angry, I didn't mean for it to happen…it just did," Jessica sputtered out with a very guilty stance as her hands dropped from the bottom edge of her top and instead slid down her stomach to her belt buckle.

"Well we can't do anything about that now, I'll talk it over with Ron…see what he thinks, but for right now you should just try to relax and have some fun, Liz is coming over in a few minutes so hopefully we'll be able to get your mind off of Crystal, sound good to you," Kim stated back with a very clear and non judgmental tone to her words and look in her eyes as she reached out and laid her hand on Jessica's shoulder before she gave it a hard squeeze.

"I hope so," Jessica mumbled back with an uncertain look in her eyes before both Kim and Zita pulled her into a warm and supportive hug.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Later On-The Mall

He had slipped out of the house just as Liz had arrived. Crystal had unexpectedly shown up a few minutes later and soon enough they and the rest of the ladies were busy going back and forth about one thing or another. Ron had tried to stay there, immerse himself in their conversation even, but after a short amount of time he got bored listening to a discussion of events that he had no knowledge of and didn't sound very interesting. Coming up with an idea as to how to free himself he had picked his daughter up into his arms and told Zita that he was going to take her to the mall for a daddy daughter day. At first she had seemed a little hesitant, given what had happened with Jessica and Hope, but Kim had whispered something into her ear that had changed her mind. He had thought about taking her straight to Bueno Nacho for lunch but ruled it out as he didn't feel like cleaning up both her and Rufus and when they got to the mall she seemed much more interested in cotton candy. He had tried to steer her away from it and towards something else that was a little more healthy but she had been insistent. He had ignored the glare that Rufus had sent his way because of it before the two had sat down on one of the benches in the middle of the corridor between two stores, with a large potted plant at each end of the bench.

"Daddy," Rosa asked with a concerned look on her little face as she stopped eating the cotton candy long enough to ask him a question, her feet dangling over the edge of the bench.

"Yeah pumpkin," Ron replied with a slightly tired but relaxed smile as he looked down at her trying not to sound bored or let her know that he was nervous about what the ladies were talking about back at the house.

"Why are we here," Rosa asked with a curious tone to her words and a look in her eyes that told Ron that she truly didn't have a clue why they were there, though she wasn't complaining about the cotton candy.

"Well honey, you see mommy and all of your aunts were having a friend over to talk about old times and daddy really didn't want to…uh…want more cotton candy," Ron started to answer slowly with an unsure frown as he tried not to look Rosa right in the eye, because he had found that when he did it was almost impossible for him to lie, before he got nervous and tried to change the subject.

"Ooh…nice one Stoppable, get flustered explaining something simple to a five year old and try to bribe her with candy, I bet that she's going to have so many cavities when she gets old the way you're trying to load her up on sweets," Shego interjected with a slightly mocking tone of voice and a non threatening smirk playing on her lips as she stood up and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Ah, Shego…stay back," Ron gasped out in shock before he quickly picked Rosa up into his arms, wrapping them around her protectively while holding her close to him, before he took a couple of quick steps back, looking around for any signs of mall security.

"Relax Ron, I'm not here to fight," Shego drawled back with an almost bored expression as she rolled her eyes and shook her head while walking around the potted plant at the end of the bench.

"Oh really, you don't fool me, I've heard that one before," Ron sharply snapped back with a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach as he made sure to keep what he thought a safe distance between himself and Rosa and Shego.

"I bet you have…well this time it's the truth, even supervillians have to shop sometime, besides…I don't hurt children, especially the pretty ones like little Rosa here, good thing she got her looks from her mother right," Shego purred back softly at first with a loaded look in her eyes as she pursed up her lips into a smile before she relaxed her expression a bit and nodded her head at Rosa before she grinned after making her joke.

"How do you know what…what do," Ron started to exclaim back with a fearful look in his eyes as he was scared silly that someone like Shego knew his daughters name, and who her mother was.

"Easy there stud, you wouldn't one to scare Rosa…now, would you," Shego replied back as she smirked a little to sweetly at Ron, not making any effort to come any closer to Ron and Rosa.

"You leave what happens to my daughter up to me and Zita," Ron declared with a very serious and determined scowl as Rosa looked on with a confused look as she wasn't quite sure exactly what was going on but knew by Ron's tone of voice that it was something serious. Though to her Shego didn't seem all that scary, she looked like she knew how to have fun and just wanted to play.

"The Flores girl…I knew you had a crush on her but damn…you really get around Stoppable, perhaps I underestimated you," Shego quipped back with a sultry pouting of her lips and excited tone to her voice as she gave a quick look around before she walked towards Ron, knowing full well that so far she hadn't done anything wrong and therefore he couldn't sick the police after her.

"Shego," Ron said back in a strong warning as he backed up as far as he could before Shego stopped right in front of him, making absolutely no move to hurt either of them in any way, the kind smile on her lips never wavering.

"I bet that your mommy is very beautiful isn't she," Shego asked Rosa instead of Ron as she looked straight past his face towards Rosa instead, as she didn't seem to be the least bit scared.

"Very…daddy said so," Rosa replied proudly with a big grin on her lips as she happily nodded her head, getting a soft laugh from Shego at the end.

"I bet he did, do you think that I'm beautiful," Shego softly stated back with a fully innuendo laden tone of voice as she stared straight into Ron's eyes until he felt uncomfortable under her intense gaze and looked over at Rosa.

"Um…daddy," Rosa started to ask with an awkward frown as she wasn't quite sure what she was expected to say at that moment.

"It's okay Rosa, you don't have to answer her," Ron started to tell Rosa with a nervous deep breath before Rosa made up her mind.

"Yes," Rosa piped up with a honest tone of voice and look on her face before she squirmed out of Ron's grasp enough so that he no longer had her in a death grip with Shego so close.

"See now Stoppable, you've got one smart daughter, must be nice," Shego started to say back with a joking twinkle in her eyes before she grew sad as she looked straight at Rosa, with almost a look of longing in her gaze.

"Y…yes it is, but that's none of your business," Ron sharply replied with a number of confused thoughts running through his head, wondering why Shego hadn't attacked him yet.

"Neither is princess and Ms. Rockwaller making their own fire a few weeks back when they barely missed us on that island, or Kim and her mom at the hospital, how'd you swing that…start a membership drive," Shego joked back with a very innuendo laden tone to her words and look in her eyes before she winked at Rosa.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ron tried to angrily scoff back to Shego even though his mind began to spin about just how much she possibly could have seen and what she might do with that knowledge.

"Are there membership dues or frequent flyer miles to that club…cause to me it looks like fun," Shego continued with an excited smile playing itself across her lips as she leaned in closer to Ron, so close that their noses almost touched.

"I don't know what kind of sick joke you're getting at here Shego…but it's not funny," Ron angrily stated back with a very determined and serious glare in his gaze as he slid to the side and then took a step back.

"No Stoppable, you know what's not funny, having someone in mind that you can't reach, that you can't let yourself think about or else you'll go crazy with desire…but even that's not enough, you're the one that's got it easy, she's right there…all for you," Shego shot back with an upset and awkward look in her eyes and edge to her voice as she jumped in front of Ron and pinned him against the first shelving unit of the store.

"Wait…what are we talking about again," Ron stammered out with a thoroughly confused look in his eyes as he was completely misunderstanding what it was that Shego was saying to him.

"We're talking about you having who I want…but you're to stupid to," Shego started to snarl back with a childish look of anger on her face, as she stormed up to Ron before leaning in close, before her expressions suddenly and inexplicably changed into one of almost first crush excitement and nervousness.

"You're crazy," Ron sputtered back with a scared silly on top of confused tone to his words before he slid away from Shego, as she oddly made no move to arrest his movements, and quickly disappeared into the crowd.

"Smooth Shego…real smooth," Shego groaned softly with an annoyed at herself scowl on her lips before she let her powers flare up just enough to vaporize a small ant crawling around on one of the leaves of the potted plants.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-After Meeting Shego At The Mall

"Here Zita, take her…I'll tell you all about it later, we need to talk," Ron stated with a very clear and serious frown as he handed a confused and softly yawning Rosa to Zita, ushered them off down the hallway, and then pulled Kim aside and into the kitchen.

"Okay Ron…spill, what is it, you're beginning to scare me," Kim asked quickly with a nervous look of worry in her eyes as she grew concerned when Ron wouldn't look her in the eye.

"You'll never guess who Rosa and I ran into at the mall," Ron hurriedly said back with a nervous look of panic and confusion before he glanced out of the window at a soft noise.

"This had better not be one of your little cheese obsessed delusions again," Bonnie interjected with a slightly annoyed groan as she walked into the kitchen after having seen Ron pull Kim away and the look on his face.

"It's not…and I'm not obsessed, I just like the taste," Ron argued back with a defensive look in his eyes before Bonnie spoke back up.

"Okay fine…far be it from me to judge…so who'd you meet," Bonnie sighed back, putting her hands up in mock surrender, before she leaned up against Kim and slid an arm around her waist.

"Shego," Ron answered with a very clear tone to his voice so that neither of the two would misunderstand him in any way.

"Shego," Bonnie gasped with a surprised and stunned look of shock before she turned to Kim just as the redhead opened her mouth to speak.

"What was she doing there, I thought that she was in hiding," Kim asked with a very disconcerting frown marring her features as she looked worriedly at Ron.

"She said that even supervillians had to go shopping once in awhile," Ron replied back with an awkward smile and shrug of his shoulders, as if he was trying to make light of the situation rather than drag it down even further.

"Is Rosa okay…are you," Bonnie asked with a slight look of panic and worry in her gaze as she pulled away from Kim and walked up to Ron, looking him over quickly for any sign of a fight.

"Yeah, we're both fine, we didn't fight, she just wanted to talk to me…for some reason," Ron answered with a hopefully calming tone to his voice and look in his eyes as he looked to Kim with the hope that she would remain calm before Bonnie interrupted him.

"Are you sure, can you see okay," Bonnie asked with a scared look in her eyes while she tried to simply exude an air of just good natured concern with her worrying about Ron.

"Well enough to see that you're not wearing a bra, got plans for tonight that I should know about" Ron started to say back with a dirty and slightly annoyed grin as he laid a hand on Bonnie's shoulder before he leaned in close and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"We should do something, if she let herself be seen then it means that either she's become complacent," Kim added with a bothered tone of voice as she soon became deep in though, trailing off right in the middle of her explanation.

"Or she's so confidant that she doesn't care who sees her right," Bonnie finished up with a nervous smile on her lips as she looked glad to be the one to correctly finish off Kim's idea but nervous about what her bit could mean if she were right.

"Right, now the first thing that we need to do is call Global Justice and," Kim said with a very serious glint in her eyes, as she looked ready to take on the world, before Zita came walking back down the hallway and spoke up.

"No…chica, the first thing that we need to do is for you to explain exactly who Shego is to me and why she knows my daughter's name," Zita stated plainly with a very fiercely protective fire in her eyes and clenched fists, as she stormed up in the middle of Ron, Kim, and Bonnie, before the three launched into a full explanation.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A Secret Lair-Dr. Drakken

"Where have you been," Drakken demanded with an impatient and annoyed scowl on his face as he turned around just as Shego walked back into the lair, still muttering softly about something to herself.

"None of your business," Shego snapped back, still thinking much more about how she had handled the situation with Ron at the mall than anything that Dr. Drakken was doing, before he hurried to get in her way and stop her from simply slinking off to her room again.

"Wrong, I'm on the verge of my newest doomsday weapon and the destruction of Kim Possible and you're off," Dr. Drakken started to declare with a very strong look of evil intent in his gaze before Shego held up a hand in between their faces and lit it up.

"If you don't want to be singing soprano for the rest of your life you won't finish that sentence, now leave me alone, I'm tired," Shego spat back with a very threatening glare in her gaze as she looked straight ahead at Dr. Drakken, almost smiling when his will broke and he backed off, allowing her passage to the hallway that lead to her room. She didn't need to look back over her shoulder and see him grimacing and gritting his teeth, she knew that he'd do it no matter what she said.

END OF CHAPTER 53

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Zita and Kim wondering if inviting Liz over to the house for a party to talk about old times was such a good idea. Ron is busy playing with Rosa so he doesn't hear anything that they say. Zita isn't so sure but Kim seems to be happy that Liz is coming. In the middle of it Jessica walks into the kitchen and finally admits that Crystal kissed her. Jessica is a bit nervous but Kim isn't getting overly excited about it, preferring to talk to Ron about it first, not because she needs to get his approval on everything but just that since it's his house and he's the only guy there, and one of the main characters, that he should be consulted about things like this.

The comes a bit with Ron and Rosa at the mall as Ron got bored and felt awkward being around Kim and all of the cheer squad members chatting it up like they were back in high school. So he took Rosa to the mall to have a little time with Rosa, just the two of them. They're starting to enjoy themselves when they bump into Shego. Shego at first is nice to them and compliments Rosa, oddly knowing her name and who her mother is. They talk some more and Shego points out that she knows about Kim and Bonnie and Zita. Ron doesn't seem to get it very well so Shego tries to explain it to him. As they talk Shego seems to be admitting more and more though Ron doesn't catch it. In the end Shego lets more of her true feelings show, that she has the hots for Kim at the very least. All before Ron gets away with Rosa. Shego then gets angry at herself for how she handled the situation. Basically she was trying to flirt with Ron but it didn't go so well.

Then comes when Ron gets home and tells Bonnie and Kim all about seeing Shego and what she said. They're all nervous about it with a bit of humor thrown in. They try to guess why she was there and said what she did. None of the three like any of the reasons that they come up with for her meeting Ron. They're just about to figure out what to do when Zita comes back and demands to know all about Shego.

The final bit is a short one with Shego going back to the lair and an impatient Dr. Drakken wanting to know where she was and what she was doing. She blows him off before he tries to make her tell him. She threatens him with violence and he backs off.

In closing, thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others, I really appreciate it. Hopefully I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of the characters, it's hard with this many. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. As for a question should I add Joss to the group sometime or just leave her as a family friend of sorts. More Liz and Crystal in upcoming chapters and maybe a new girl that I'll just throw in there before once all of the ladies are set the fireworks, and possibly deaths, will begin. Thanks again.


	55. Baby And The New Chick

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for Rosa, Disney does, I'm just borrowing them for a little bit of fun.**

**CHAPTER 54-BABY AND THE NEW CHICK**

The House-A Few Minutes Later

"So who's this Shego person," Liz asked softly under her breath to Jessica with a nervous look in her eyes as she had an idea but just wanted some confirmation.

"Some evil chick that works with Dr. Drakken, she's got freaky powers and has a serious beef with Kim from the old days," Jessica replied with a slightly hesitant tone to her voice as she wanted to answer Liz's question but at the same time she also wanted to try to eavesdrop and hear what Ron and Zita were talking about nearby.

"So then she doesn't like Ron either," Liz asked again with a more curious than actually fully interested tone to her words as she leaned in a bit closer to Jessica, laying her right hand overtop of Jessica's, pleased that she didn't immediately pull away. Though it was unclear to her if Jessica even knew that their hands were now touching.

"Doesn't seem to, but Kim said that she never could really tell exactly what Shego was thinking, with Dr. Drakken it was easy, take over the world and rule…but with Shego it's a whole new ballgame, she's always seemed to be more about the fight than the end result," Jessica answered with a serious and awkward look in her eyes as she explained the situation to Liz as best she knew it.

"So then why would she suddenly surprise Ron and Rosa at the mall," Liz asked with an unconvinced frown as she was having a hard time trying to understand Shego as she related to both Ron and Kim via what Jessica had told her.

"Ah, now that's the one million dollar question ain't it," Tara whispered softly over to them with an apprehensive expression on her face before she shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"But if she was as bad of a criminal as you seem to say that she is then why isn't she still in prison," Liz asked with a curious look of concern on her features before she stood up and began to pace slowly back and forth, ever once in a while staring thoughtfully out of the window.

"She must have had some very good lawyers," Yori added with a serious tone to her words as she walked over with fresh drinks in her hands and then handed them out.

"Or known how to work the system…there's plenty of cracks and corruption that she could have exploited to her advantage…as long as she knew where to look," Penny said softly under her breath, with a less than happy expression, as she leaned in closer over Tara's shoulder, forcing her to tightly hang onto the shorter but stockier built blonde to keep her balance.

"Okay, so then what are we going to do about it," Tara asked with a timid look of fear in her eyes as from what she had just heard and from what she remembered about Shego she felt frightened by the possibilities.

"We find out what the hell she wants with my daughter and then stop her that's what we're going to do," Zita snapped with a fiercely protective and determined fire in her eyes and tightly clenched fists as she looked ready to do battle at that very moment.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Club-The Next Night

He had worked all afternoon getting the club back up on its feet. Monique had done her best but a couple of rival gang members had run into each other on the dance floor and all hell had broken lose. Thankfully enough neither had been packing any heat and so the only damage was mostly some broken chairs and things of that nature. Monique had told him in advance that she'd be very thankful to him if the entire mess was cleaned up by the time that the club opened. He wasn't exactly sure what she meant by that but Ron had a pretty good idea of what her thanks might entail. The police had only allowed him to enter the building after he had given them every form of identification that he had, including his birth certificate, driver's license, and Global Justice identification card.

He had thought about perhaps maybe trying to use Penny's name and see if he could get any leverage with it. That idea had died almost as quickly as it had sprung up given that Penny wasn't high enough on the police food chain to have much sway with anyone important enough to help him. He couldn't help but yawn as he slowly made his way into the back of the club, sliding his pants off and wrinkling up his nose at their stench before he made his way towards the small shower along the far wall. He pulled his shirt off and threw it into one of the corners, not wanting to take the time to throw it into the hamper. He lazily pushed aside the curtain and was happy that there was enough shampoo in the bottle for him to use and a full bar of soap. He took a little longer in the shower than he normally did but felt like he had earned it, being glad that Rufus wasn't with him. Rufus had become attached to Rosa and the two could often be seen palling around together with looks on their faces that lead everyone to believe that the two were planning something.

"Now I'll just grab the clean clothes from the gym bag that I brought over here and," Ron started to say softly with a tired sigh, as he walked through the short hallway from the room that had the shower in it to the room that had Monique's old bed in it, before he was interrupted.

"Take a load off," Marcella finished up with a devilish fire in her eyes as Ron stepped into the doorway and saw what lay before him. Hope and Marcella sat at the foot of the bed, each on one of the corners. They sat with their legs crossed hanging over the edge of the bed. They had set their arms back behind them on the bed just far enough to keep themselves balanced. Both women were very similarly dressed, wearing a black teddy with a red sheer strip of material running down the middle from their chest to their waist, allowing Ron to see their bellybuttons. They also looked as if they had primped and preened a little beforehand, only adding to their almost seemingly perfect twin act.

"Marcella…Hope, what are you," Ron started to stutter out with a confused look on his face, as one hand stayed at his waist to keep his towel on while the other slid through his hair, sending a small shower of water spraying out.

"Monique told you that she'd be very thankful to you for cleaning up the club," Hope replied with a giggle as she beamed up at Ron with as innocent of a look on her face as she could muster.

"So then you two are her way of saying thanks," Ron questioned back with a now slightly annoyed frown, thinking that Monique had sent the two as a kind of thank you present.

"Nope, I don't have a clue what she's got in mind for you, we just heard about everything that you've done today and wondered if you might want to have a little bit of fun afterwards is all," Hope answered back with a naughty look in her eyes as she looked straight up at Ron before arching her back and sticking her chest out. As if on cue Marcella did the same.

"Damn…am I lucky or what," Ron muttered out softly under his breath, as he made his way towards the bed, before in unison Hope and Marcella reached up and pulled the towel from around his waist.

"Guess we're gonna find out," Hope snickered back softly with her voice full of lust before her eyes glazed over with it as well before she pulled Ron down onto the bed directly on top of her, ignoring Marcella's surprised pout that he wasn't on top of her instead.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A Disco-The South Side Of Middleton

"Junior, are you sure that none of them strike your fancy," Senior asked with a slight tone of disbelief in his voice as he gestured to the group of young women dancing their hearts out on the dance floor.

"Not now father, I am almost to the next level," Junior whined back with an annoyed at being interrupted tone to his voice as he glanced briefly back over his shoulder at his father before he went back to playing the game. He had almost immediately rushed over the dance machine the moment that they had entered the club.

"No Junior, you will answer me now," Senior angrily barked back with a pent up tone of frustration in his voice as he grabbed Junior's ear and pulled him away from the dancing machine and off towards an empty table.

"But father, I am not ready to get married, I want to dance and," Junior started to whine back with a pleading look in his eyes as he dug his fingernails into the top of the table before Senior lightly slapped him across the back of his head. "Father," Junior exclaimed with a complete look of shock and surprise as he couldn't believe that his father had hit him.

"Stop it right now, you are not a child anymore Junior, you cannot just sit around and party your life away, I am not going to be around forever, I need to be sure that you are ready to take over my evil empire when the time comes," Senior said with a forced tone of calm to his voice as he took a seat and adjusted the collar of his suit, staring straight ahead back out onto the dance floor.

"But father, I do now want to take over your criminal empire, I want to be a pop sensation," Junior exclaimed back with a flourish and a wide grin as he threw his hands up into the air, spinning around in his chair until Senior angrily stopped him with his cane by poking him in the ribs with it.

"That's enough, now make your choice," Senior stated sharply back with a less than pleased scowl as he glared lightly over at Junior before checking his watch for the correct time.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Underneath The Zoo-A Secret Lair

"They will rue the day that they ever tried to arrest me," Monkey Fist growled sharply under his breath as he turned the page of his latest acquisition, another ancient tome said to hold secrets with infinite power dealing with the Mystical Monkey Power.

"You're never going to get away with this, someone will stop you," A feminine voice said, calling out of the darkness that surrounded Monkey Fist even though he couldn't see her.

"Oh really, and I suppose that you're expecting someone like Kim Possible to come and save you," Monkey Fist replied with an unhappily annoyed sneer on his lips as he looked up from the tome and stared out into the darkness.

"Well," The woman began to say back with a hopeful edge to her words as she took a step closer to the light before Monkey Fist cut her off.

"Well you can forget it, she doesn't even know that you're missing, no one does, I made sure this time that there wouldn't be anything to draw attention to my plan," Monkey Fist angrily snapped back with a devilish glint in his eye before he began to cackle softly at the thought of his own genius.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself Mr. Monkey Fist, what makes you so sure that Kim Possible won't figure it all out and stop you," The woman asked back with a skeptical smile creasing her lips as she gracefully extended her leg out into the light before tapping the heel of her high heels loudly on the stone floor.

"Because she doesn't know that anything is wrong, I put to much time and effort into this plan to let it fizzle out now, no…my dear Raquel, you will do my bidding and help me fulfill my destiny," Monkey Fist declared calmly with a very certain and confident tone to his voice and fire in his eyes as he gleefully grinned in triumph before glancing down long enough to turn the next page.

"I'd rather die," Raquel angrily shot back with a fiercely determined glare in her gaze as she set her jaw and fully stepped out into the light, revealing the ceremonial outfit that Monkey Fist had specially made for her exact measurements. Though it was a long dress their was a high slit on each of her hips, high enough that it went up past her hips to the middle of her stomach. With the entire outfit having less material that the barely there outfit that Jennifer Lopez had become famous for wearing to an awards show a few years earlier Raquel felt half naked. Though it wasn't an entirely new feeling or situation for her, being half naked, those times had been of her choosing. All that she currently had on underneath the outfit was a flimsy silk thong that barely covered much of anything. She shut her eyes against the thoughts of how she had been fully dressed when she had first picked up her glass of iced tea at the reservation before waking up here in the cold depths underneath the zoo. The material was thin enough that every curve of her body was open for public view, something else that she wasn't to accustomed to.

"That can be arranged, if I were you I'd make it a point to keep a more civil tongue when you are around me, I am the only one that's keeping you alive at this point, if my minions had their way…well with that outfit…I don't think that it would take them to long to," Monkey Fist angrily shouted back down from his throne as he half rose out of the chair in his anger before he settled back down, calming down just enough at the same time, before an evil smile appeared on his lips just as his voice trailed off.

"Ew…you can't be serious," Raquel groaned back with a shocked look of disgust on her face before a shiver went through her entire body at the wondering of how Monkey Fist might have come to know the correct size for her outfit. While it was true that she knew something of the mystical ways of the world in truth she was only an apprentice. It was her grandmother that was the true shaman, keeping the tribal secrets safely locked away from any prying eyes that would use them for their own evil purposes.

"My minions are not just normal monkey's, they have been altered by the Mystical Monkey Power that flows through my veins," Monkey Fist replied proudly with a show of strength as he flexed his muscles before Raquel interrupted.

"Doesn't Ron Stoppable have the same power flowing through his veins," Raquel pointed out with a tone of approval and respect in her voice as she brightened up at the thought of the young blond man.

"Well yes but…actually no, my power is the yin to his yang," Monkey Fist started to sputter out with a defiant snarl before he quickly stopped at the playful grin on Raquel's face.

"So then you're the woman," Raquel pointed out with a proud smirk playing across her lips as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, though mostly because it was cold in the room and the thin material covering her did little to either warm her up or cover up any possibly embarrassing bodily responses to the chilly air.

"Yes exactly…no wait, that's not it at all, our powers form a whole, I have half and he has the other half, neither half is stronger than the other but," Monkey Fist started to agree with a relaxed half smile on his lips before his brain started to work again and he realized what it was that she had said and he quickly tried to explain it away. Though Raquel scoffed at his answer and couldn't help but laugh at how uncomfortable he was becoming.

"You're the woman…heh, interesting," Raquel snickered back softly with a relieved smile on her lips before she nodded her head and walked back into the darkness, hoping to come up with a means of escaping, as the light made her bright blue eyes twinkle.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Midnight

"I thought she'd never leave," Bonnie grumbled out softly with a deep yawn as she waved goodbye to Liz and then shut the front door. Liz had come over again for some more reminiscing and they had lost track of the time.

"You can say that again sister," Jessica sleepily added as she draped herself over Bonnie with her head resting on the brunette's shoulder and her arms sliding around her waist.

"I'm going to go check on Rosa," Zita said for her part as she leaned in close to Bonnie before she gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then did the same to Jessica and Kim.

"You do that, if she's awake I want to talk to her," Kim said back with a sleepy little yawn as Zita started to walk away before she stopped and turned back around.

"Really…why," Zita asked with a curious tone to her words and look in her eyes as she started back towards Kim until she stood right in front of her with her hands on Kim's waist.

"Because Z, I want to explain to Rosa who Shego is and what she should do if she ever sees Shego again, I don't want her to fall for any of her schemes, Shego can be very persuasive when she wants to be, she just flaunts those beautiful eyes of hers at you and," Kim answered back softly with a very serious and honest tone to her words as she leaned down until her forehead was resting up against Zita's as the two stared down at the floor before Kim's arms encircled Zita and pulled them together.

"You wanting to start a fan club or something Kimmie," Bonnie joked back with a poorly amused frown as she was a little confused from what Kim had just said.

"Heh…yeah, that'll be the day Bonnie," Kim started to say with a short little laugh before the phone rang.

"I got it," Penny exclaimed in a hushed whisper as she got up off of Tara on the couch and reached over the back of it and picked up the phone.

"Well," Kim asked softly with a slightly annoyed scowl forming on her face after several silent seconds of waiting for Penny to say something.

"It's your mom, Joss' water just broke, they're taking her to the hospital right now," Penny replied with a very surprised and nervous look in her eyes before Kim instantly let go of Zita and raced to the phone.

END OF CHAPTER 54

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with the other ladies at the gathering talking about who Shego is and how she relates to Ron and Kim. Tara and the others are explaining it to Liz, who vaguely remembers Shego from high school. The first part ends with them talking about how Shego might have gotten out of jail.

Then comes a short little bit where Ron takes all day cleaning up the broken pieces of the club after a fight damaged the place. Ron wasn't there and no one really got hurt but repairs were still needed. Monique told him that she'd be very thankful if he got the repairs done by the time that the club opened. None of the repairs were to hard as Ron isn't exactly a handyman. After he takes a shower he goes to get some sleep and finds Hope and Marcella waiting for him, and sleep is definitely not on their minds. They have some fun together while waiting for the club to open.

Next comes a short bit with Junior and Senior as they're at a club and once again Junior is more concerned with dancing, having a good time, and his future as a pop star rather than listening to his father. Senior seems to be pushing him to find a bride, mostly because he admits later that he's getting older and doesn't want to die without an heir past Junior. Junior is reluctant but doesn't fight his father.

The next bit is about Monkey Fist in his secret lair underneath the Middleton Zoo and he's looking over an ancient text while a mysterious woman is just standing around in the darkness. She doesn't want to be there but she's Monkey Fist's prisoner. She's an apprentice shaman for her tribe. Raquel's outfit is supposed to be a cross between the mostly green outfit that Jennifer Lopez wore to that awards ceremony a few years back that got all of the attention cross with Jeanne's costume from the Suikoden games. The part that Raquel is disgusted by is just thrown in there to show that the monkey's that work for Monkey Fist aren't just normal monkeys. To me you can't teach a normal monkey to be a ninja but if Monkey Fist found a way to channel some of his Mystical Monkey Power into his minions then they'd be super monkeys and able to be ninja's. Monkey Fist is keeping Raquel prisoner though he won't tell her why and she's uncomfortable in her outfit given how cold it is in the room that they're both in. She crosses her arms in front of her chest to keep Monkey Fist from getting any view of how her body is reacting to how cold it is given her outfit. She knows who Ron is and a little about the Mystical Monkey Power but doesn't want to help Monkey Fist. He yells that she'll help him whether she wants to or not. At the end we see that Raquel has bright blue eyes which along with her wearing a white skimpy outfit and being a Native American she makes a very striking image. In other words Raquel isn't evil, and she's not from Middleton or anywhere close to Colorado.

At the end comes a little bit where Liz has just left again after having spent some time again with the ladies to talk. They're glad to see her go as they're about to go to bed before Zita starts to head off to make sure that Rosa is asleep. Kim stops her and the two talk about how dangerous Shego can be before the phone rings. Penny answers it as she and Tara were laying together on the couch and she's closest. After a bit of silence Penny tells them all that Joss' water just broke, she's having the baby, and that they're off to the hospital.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and all of the other chapters of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with anyone but if I have then I know that you'll all tell me. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Upcoming chapters have the birth and naming of Joss' baby girl and a few surprises. More Liz, Crystal, Shego, and Raquel. Hope that you all like Raquel as I'm trying her out as a creator created character that I'll try to keep from getting anywhere near Mary Sue territory, as she won't be a main character, though could join the group in the end. Still wondering if I should add Joss to the group after her baby is born. Thanks Again.


	56. And The Race Is On

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for Rosa, Disney does, I'm just borrowing them for a little bit of fun.**

**CHAPTER 55-AND THE RACE IS ON**

The Club-After Hours

"Do you really have to go," Hope asked with a sad pout on her lips as she gazed up solemnly at Ron as he slid out of bed and stood up.

"Yeah, come on, stay here with us," Marcella added with an impatient pout as it was clear to Ron that she still had some energy left and wasn't ready for the fun to be over just quite yet.

"Unfortunately ladies yes, I have to go, Zita and I need to sit down with Rosa and talk to her about all of Kim's enemies so that if any more of them pop up when she's around she'll know not to trust or talk to them," Ron said softly back in reply with a somber frown on his lips before he bent back down over the bed to give first Marcella and then Hope a quick kiss on the lips. A kiss that only left them wanting more.

"Really, it's like a few minutes past midnight…won't she be asleep," Marcella asked with a confused look as she rolled over, not caring if the blankets covered her naked body or not, and squinted to see the time on her watch that lay on the small nightstand.

"Probably, but she's been getting up pretty early lately and Zita and I want to catch her at a time where we know that the three of us can be together as a family and talk about this without any distractions," Ron said back with a serious look on his face before he yawned deeply while looking around for his bag of clean clothes from home.

"Cool…I just hope that someday you and I will be doing that with our kids, not the whole worrying about one of Kim's villains meeting her but just the whole…yeah, you get the picture," Hope said back softly with a reverse look of nostalgia in her eyes as she looked to be thinking of the future rather fondly instead of with fear and dread.

"God Hope, why don't you just wear a sign around your neck that says in really big letters, get me pregnant please," Marcella groaned with an annoyed scowl as she shook her head before she drew her splayed out hand across the empty air above her as if outlining the sign that she was speaking of.

"It's not like that," Hope mumbled back sharply at first before her expression grew into a sad pout as one hand slid underneath the sheets and down onto her stomach to stop at her bellybutton.

"If anyone should be worried about getting pregnant it's you Marcella, you can't keep your hands off of me," Ron replied with a slightly scolding tone to his words as he turned his more impatient than unhappy gaze in Marcella's general direction.

"Well can ya blame me…I thought that nothing was better than sex, but then you came along…and besides…I feel like I'm not a total failure when you're making love to me," Marcella sputtered out with a very unhappy and depressed tone to her voice and way that she held herself as she pouted a bit and looked away, looking almost as if she were about to tear up.

"And what about me," Hope snapped out quickly with a hurt look in her gaze as she whirled back around to face Marcella with a slightly accusing tone to her words.

"Well yeah…just to a lesser degree though…sorry," Marcella slowly answered with a guilty smile before she shrugged her shoulders, hoping that Hope wouldn't get very mad at her for what she said.

"You're not a failure Marcella whether I'm sleeping with you or not, we all love you…okay some more than others but it's still the same," Ron stated with a very certain and honest tone to his voice as he walked around the side of the bed, casting Hope a quick glance over Marcella's shoulder, and then knelt down on the edge beside Marcella.

"You're just trying to cheer me up, back in high school all I did was follow Bonnie around, hoping that some of her greatness would rub off on me and that someone would notice me…but that didn't work, after school it was the same, nobody paid any attention to me and," Marcella countered with a very sad and tearful voice as she looked away from Ron and scrunched up the sheets between her fingers before Hope interrupted.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel like you didn't matter Marcella, I love you now and I'm going to love you for the rest of my life, you're not alone…you're never going to be alone, you'll find your place in the world just like I'll find mine…maybe we can find them together," Hope interjected with a serious look in her eyes as she slowly slid across the bed and then wrapped her arms around Marcella's waist before resting her chin on Marcella's shoulder as she drew her close. To further her point she tightened the hug, making sure that Marcella could easily feel her body heat.

"See Marcella, you've just gotta find your place…and I know that you will, once you do that everything will be fine, you'll see…uh, hold that thought," Ron started to say back to her with a very certain look in his eyes before his cell phone rang. Ron reluctantly got up from the bed and walked over to where he had left his clothes, tossing aside his shirt before answering his phone. Marcella and Hope stayed close together as they watched the expressions on Ron's face change from at first one of surprise and worry to then a look of panic. Not able to hold the good news in very long Ron blurted it out even before he hung up the phone.

"She's having the baby now," Marcella exclaimed with a stunned and a bit scared look in her eyes and tone to her voice before she looked over at Hope, who at first couldn't stop grinning.

"Well isn't that what usually happens after the water breaks," Hope snickered back with a slight hint of joking mockery in her voice before she gave Marcella a quick tight hug.

"Yeah…I guess so, it's just so sudden I," Marcella started to stammer out with a still surprised look to her before Hope slid her hands up from being around Marcella's waist up to her bare breasts.

"Can't find the words right…well what are we waiting for, let's go," Hope quipped back with an amused smirk on her lips before she gave both of Marcella's breasts a very hard squeeze while she looked straight at Ron.

"But what about the bar, you two told Monique that," Ron started to ask with a confused and awkward stutter to his speech before Monique walked in and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I can handle tonight Ron…go, Kim's going to need you," Monique stated with a very clear and serious look in her eyes and tone to her voice before she leaned in and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, come on let's hurry," Ron replied with an appreciative smile as he quickly pulled Monique into a full and proper kiss before he looked to Hope and Marcella after letting her go. The two looked to be right in the middle of something but stopped when he looked their way. He had never seen either move so fast as he did just then. Both threw the sheets aside before they dove for their discarded clothes that they had hidden underneath the bed. The three of them tore out of the parking lot of the club, with Hope and Marcella giving Monique a quick kiss on the lips on the way out as they went, and headed off towards Montana to try and catch up with Kim.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Car-On The Way To The Hospital

"Can't this damn thing go any faster," Kim exclaimed with a very frustrated and anxious expression as she fidgeted in the passenger seat while Bonnie drove, thinking to herself screw the speed limit as she pushed the pedal all the way down to the floor.

"Not unless you want to get out and push Kim," Bonnie snapped back with a bit more venom in her voice than what she was actually feeling. She was more than happy to drive Kim all of the way to Montana in the middle of the night to be there for the birth of Joss' baby, she just wasn't sure how much more of a nervous Kim she could take.

"I wish Zita was here," Tara mumbled out with a tired and scared look to her as she sat curled up in the back seat along with Penny.

"Kind of hard for her to go flitting off to Montana for God knows how long with a daughter Tara, I'm sure that she wanted to come with us but she couldn't leave Rosa alone with Yori," Bonnie said back softly and clearly as she briefly glanced up into the rearview mirror and met Tara's scared look before Penny pulled her across the seat and into her arms, laying her head on her shoulder and comforting her.

"Easy Bonnie, there's no need to get snippy," Kim commented back with a frustrated and anxious twitching of her eyelids as if she was about ready to rip her passenger side door right off of its hinges.

"You worry about not having a heart attack honey, I'll worry about the driving…and my sanity," Bonnie said back with a look of concern aimed right towards Kim before the two shared a quick glance and Kim let out a nervous breath.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Penny whispered very softly into Tara's ear before the latter smiled at the amount of body heat that she was getting from her lover.

"Where was Ron when you called him," Bonnie asked with a curious tone to her voice before she reached over and shut off the radio.

"At the club with Marcella and Hope, I could hear them in the background, and they weren't out on the dance floor, of that I'm sure," Kim answered softly with the edges of her lips just beginning to curl up into a smile as she glanced over at Bonnie and the two shared a dirty look.

"How could you tell," Tara asked back softly from the backseat, completely oblivious to both the look shared between Kim and Bonnie and the point behind it.

"Because the sounds from the dance floor and the bar were muffled and I could hear the faint hissing and popping noises that the radio that Monique put in her bedroom, you know…I probably interrupted them," Kim replied with a subtly amused half grin on her face before she glanced down at her watch and became just a bit more frustrated at how slow she felt that they were moving heading north.

"Hmpf…I bet Marcella wasn't very happy," Bonnie snickered out softly under her breath with an almost giddy smile and laugh before Penny spoke back up.

"Not to be a killjoy or anything but you know Bonnie, you'll probably lose your license if we get pulled over right now," Penny called out from her spot as she kept Tara close and tried to crane her neck up so that she could get a good enough glimpse of the speedometer to see how fast they were going.

"So what, I'll just tell them why we're flying north like a bat out of hell and they'll let us go, if not…well let's worry about that when we get there okay," Bonnie said back with a small shrug as she quickly sped around a slower car in front of her and swerved back into her lane.

"I'm a police officer Bonnie, I can't just ignore you breaking the law because I happen to agree with the reason that you're speeding…or that I'm in the car with you, and I don't know how you think that you're going to get out of a ticket if we get pulled over…just because your top is like two sizes to small and shows off your ample," Penny said back with a serious and somewhat authoritative tone to her words as she glared up at the back of Bonnie's head before she began to get a little sidetracked.

"Penny…not now," Tara stepped in and said with an anxious smile as she sat up in the back seat and looked to Penny, trying to silently tell her that perhaps she had gone to far off of the point.

"As much as I hate to admit it she's right Bonnie, we get pulled over and we'll never make it in time to be there for Joss," Kim groaned out softly with an unhappy and uncertain feeling in the pit of her stomach as she glanced over at the speedometer before she returned her gaze to the road in front of them.

"And if I slow down then it'll take us at least another hour to get there, she could have had the baby by then," Bonnie replied quickly as she glanced ruefully back at Penny in the rearview mirror.

"Well if her labor is as long as my mother's when she had me then we have plenty of time to get there," Tara announced with a slightly skittish smile on her lips as she leaned forward in between the two front seats and looked first to Kim and then back over to Bonnie.

"How long was she," Penny began to ask with a grimly curious smile as she leaned over a bit closer to Tara before Kim interrupted.

"Step on it," Kim declared with a very worried look in her eyes as she reached over and laid a hand on Bonnie's shoulder, imploring her to go faster.

"You got it lover," Bonnie gladly agreed as a wide smile spread itself across her lips and they shot off down the highway as fast as she could get the car to go.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Lair Underneath The Zoo

"Come on…just a little bit further," Raquel grunted out softly under her breath with a slightly desperate feeling before she cast a quick glance over her shoulder at the place where she guessed the room's only door was. After having been kidnapped from a vacation in northern Washington state she had been more than surprised to find herself nearly freezing her ass off. She thought that she was still in pretty much the same spot where she had been abducted but Monkey Fist hadn't given her any clues. He had just left the room a few minutes earlier and she wasn't about to wait for him to come back before she at the very least tried to escape. The manacles that he had shackled her to the floor with seemed to be just loose enough that if she tried hard enough she just might be able to pull her hands back out of them.

"Some weird freaking monkey ninja's kidnap me and I get stuck in this hellhole with an outfit that looks like it came straight out of some teenaged boy's wet dream, I'd never hear the end of it if anyone I know saw me like this," She added with a bitter growl at first as she recalled how her only memory of her capture had been the blurry image of several monkey's dressed up in ninja outfits. She spit on her wrists again and again, hoping that she could use her saliva to make her hands more slippery and thereby easier to pull out. So far though she had only managed to get them a little of the way out and make both of her wrists hurt like hell. She had almost managed to get one of the shackles off when a small door opened and an old man slowly walked into the room.

"You know miss, this will all be over a lot sooner if you do not try to escape," The old man said as he intensely stared at her through the darkness. She began to wonder if he was mental when she could see by what little light there was left in the room that he was wearing night vision goggles.

"Who are you, show yourself," Raquel angrily shouted back as she half made a move to try and cover herself even though she wasn't naked and half tried to use the links of the chains that bound her as a weapon.

"Not just yet I'm afraid, you see it is very important that," The old man started to say back softly as he shook his head before the door to the room opened again and a younger man entered.

"Father…where are you, I cannot see out of these things," Junior exclaimed with an almost frantic tone of desperation in his voice before he tripped over the base of Monkey Fist's throne and crashed to the floor, screaming his fool head off all of the way.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Hospital-Three Hours Later

"Are we to late," Hope demanded with a winded look to her as she and Marcella burst through the waiting room's doors and turned to Kim and Bonnie. Penny and Tara had bunked out in a darkened corner of the room trying to get some sleep.

"Nope…she's not dilated far enough yet, it'll be a few more hours, my mom's with her now," Kim said with a relieved sigh as she shook her head before she reached up and rubbed her tired eyes.

"Where's Ron," Bonnie started to ask with a curious expression measuring her countenance as she looked back through the doors before he entered just as Marcella and Hope began to turn back appearing to look as if they thought that perhaps they had lost him somewhere.

"I'm here…have I missed it," Ron exclaimed with an out of breath expression as he burst into the room before he had to double over to try and catch his breath. Rufus tumbled out of his pocket and onto one of the chairs before spinning around like a top, completely dizzy from all of the hurrying around that Ron had done to get there.

"Not yet…but the doctor said that it could happen at any time," Bonnie replied with a nervous look on her face before she stood up and instantly threw her arms around Ron in a tight hug.

"So all that's left for us to do now is sit and wait," Kim groaned back softly with a tired look to her before she yawned deeply and again rubbed her eyes.

"Perfect…well buddy, wanna see if what they say about hospital food is really true," Ron moaned softly as he rolled his eyes before he leaned over close to Rufus, who was just now getting back up to his feet.

"Yeah," Rufus proudly answered while pumping his fist up into the air before Ron scooped him up, depositing him up on to his shoulder before they both raced out of the room, with Ron dragging Bonnie behind him.

END OF CHAPTER 55

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with what happens after Ron has sex with Hope and Marcella in Monique's old bedroom at the club. They have a big talk about Marcella not feeling very important and that Ron has to go as he has work to do. He and Zita have to talk to Rosa about al of Kim and Ron's enemies like Shego that might meet Rosa and they want to do it all at once, as a family. The three get onto the topic of starting a family and Hope seems to want one sooner rather than later. At the end Ron gets the call about Joss and the baby and the three race out.

Then comes Kim and Bonnie riding in the front of the car with Tara and Penny in the back. Kim wants to get there already and Bonnie is trying not to lose her temper from an anxious Kim next to her. They talk about how Bonnie should slow down or else she'd get pulled over. They talk a little about the phone call that Kim made to Ron to tell him about the baby and everything that she could figure out from it. They make a couple of jokes about Marcella before Kim abruptly stops Tara from telling how many hours her mother was in labor when she was born.

Then the next little bit is more with Raquel as she's trying to free herself from her prison, wondering if she's still in Washington or not. She's not sure but wants to find out as she's trying to get her wrists slick so that she can pull her hands out of the shackles and free herself. She doesn't get very far before an old man walks into the room and tells her that she's a big part of his plans. Before she can find out who it is though Junior walks in and trips and falls, breaking the illusion and telling you the readers who the old man is.

Finally comes Ron and Hope and Marcella getting to the hospital and finding the waiting room. They burst in as Kim and Bonnie are sitting together and talking and Penny and Tara are off in a dark corner trying to get some sleep. They make some small talk before Ron gets hungry and takes off to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and all of the other chapters. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with anyone but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading these chapters as much as I love writing them. Thank You.


	57. Staying Up Late For Fun And Profit

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for Rosa, Disney does, I'm just borrowing them for a little bit of fun.**

**CHAPTER 56-STAYING UP LATE FOR FUN AND PROFIT**

The House-Two In The Morning

"Hey, what are you still doing up," Zita asked softly with a somewhat surprised and concerned tone to her voice as she walked into the living room and saw Jessica sitting curled up in Ron's favorite chair, staring off into the fire.

"Huh…oh uh…just thinking," Jessica lied back with a distant look in her eyes as she tore her gaze away from the fire and turned it instead back to Zita.

"About what, it's two in the morning, Kim and the others aren't going to be back for several hours, so waiting up for them isn't wise," Zita replied with a skeptical tone to her words as she walked around the back of the couch and over to the chair, just then noticing Yori laying on the floor on her back staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes were wide open and she looked almost as if she were in a trance of some sort.

"I know…I can't sleep," Jessica stammered back with an uneasy smile on her lips as she then tried to laugh but nothing came out that even closely resembled a laugh.

"Liar," Zita joked back with a cheesy smile before she leaned over a bit and laid a hand on Jessica's shoulder just to let her know that she was kidding.

"Crystal is the cause of her current melancholy," Yori unexpectedly stated with a tone of voice that was so matter of fact and unemotional that it was as if she were stating the color of the sky or her name.

"Crystal…oh really," Zita joked with an overly happy smile on her lips as she leaned in a bit closer to Jessica until she was practically sitting on her lap.

"Shut up Yori," Jessica growled back sharply, though her words were spoken more in defense of her fears than in an attacking manner, as she glared over and down at Yori for a second before looking guilty and turning away.

"You like her don't you…and she likes you, that's the problem right," Zita guessed with a calm and non mocking tone to her words and look on her face as she finally sat down fully on Jessica's lap and playfully tugged at the collar of her low cut shirt that showed off a fair amount of cleavage.

"She does, but she is worried that it might cause strife within the house as we are running out of room…and then what would," Yori interjected with a still eerily calm and emotionless tone to her voice as she seemed to know all of the answers and was ready to give them if Jessica hesitated.

"I'll talk to Ron and Kim about this when they get back, they're a little busy right now with Joss and the baby," Jessica grumbled out impatiently as she nervously wrapped her arms around Zita's waist and drew her close until Zita's head was resting on her shoulder.

"Good idea, just let me talk to Ron first, Rosa doesn't like it when he leaves like this and we still need to talk to her about Kim's enemies," Zita said at first with a calm smile before her countenance grew much more serious at the thought of her daughter unexpectedly meeting any more of Kim's enemies.

"Kim would never let anybody hurt Rosa Z, she loves that girl," Jessica replied with a certain and confidant tone to her words and look in her eyes as she brought a hand up to Zita's chin and turned her head up so that the two could look each other in the eye.

"As do we all," Yori chimed in with a touch of sincerity to her words before she gave both Jessica and Zita a small sweet smile when they turned her way.

"I'm grateful for that…really, but she's my daughter, I can't help but worry about her, if anything ever happened to her…I…I," Zita started out saying with a calm smile on her lips, as her fingers walked up the front of Jessica's shirt until slipping underneath it tracing circles on first her left breast and then her right one, before her expression grew much more serious and almost haunted as she found it impossible to continue.

"Anybody wants to hurt Rosa they'll have to get through all of us first, and that's a pretty tall order, everything will be fine, you'll look gorgeous on her wedding day," Jessica countered with a soft and comforting tone of confidence in her voice as she slid her hand into Zita's that were on her breasts and guided them down to her waist before sliding them up underneath the shirt and against her smooth skin, shivering a little at how cold Zita's fingers were as they traveled up her stomach.

"You're just trying to cheer me up, aren't you," Zita asked softly back with a curious smile playing on her lips as she edged in a bit closer to Jessica and licked her lips.

"Ya got me…is it working," Jessica admitted with an embarrassed smile and blush on her cheeks before Zita reached up with her other hand and tickled her cheeks.

"Why don't we find out then," Zita snickered back with a dirty grin before she pulled Jessica into a kiss that was full of promise. Both were soon to absorbed into the kiss to notice anything, except for when Yori stoked up the fire before guiding them down to the spot on the floor in front of the fire, her clothes having mysteriously vanished.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A Secret Lair Underneath The Zoo

"Look you old…I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing here but your little monkey friend that just left isn't exactly my idea of sane," Raquel started to snap out at Senior with a sneer on her lips before she thought better of it given her situation and tried to calm down just a bit though some of her fear and anger still slipped out.

"Heh…mine either, but he serves his purpose," Senior chuckled back with an amused smile as he kept his cool and showed no outwardly signs that Raquel's words had even affected him in the slightest.

"And what about me, am I serving my purpose in this," Raquel asked with a curious tone to her voice, hoping and praying silently that she had been wrong in her thinking about what role she was to play in what was to come.

"We shall see," Senior softly replied with a barely visible shrug of his shoulders as he fixed his gaze upon her and stared deeply into her eyes until she became to nervous and looked away.

"Look…uh, if you're going to rape me or…just do it already okay, don't," Raquel started to shakily stutter out with a terrified look in her eyes and edge to her voice no matter how hard she tried to hide it. The thought of what she spoke of happening to her scared her beyond belief, with the memories of what being raped had done to her mother in the forefront of her mind.

"You may calm yourself Miss Ravenwood, it is true that I am an evil man…but even I would not sink that low, no…I have something much more important in mind for you," Senior smiled softly back as he spoke, once again beginning to make his way towards her before he reached up and laid a hand on her shoulder. Though his words did give her a small sense of relief she wasn't ready in the slightest to believe that his words meant that he'd let her go.

"So then why am I wearing something that'd make a stripper blush," Raquel asked with a nervously confused smile of fear on her lips as she pushed forward and asked for the answer to the one question that she was now most concerned about.

"Unfortunately this is the closest that my…that Monkey Fist and his…minions were able to get to the original dress that the ancient priestess would done for the special ceremony in which the spirit of the Eternal Monkey would be released," Senior answered with a slightly disappointed frown that soon turned into an unhappy scowl as he began to slowly make his way around Raquel, looking her up and down from every angle. She knew exactly what he was doing but since she didn't sense any immediate threat from him she stood her ground and only tried not to move enough that would reveal any more skin than she was already showing.

"Why don't I like the sound of that," Raquel groaned with a tone of fear in her voice as she spoke softly and bit her lower lip in anticipation of what was coming up next.

"Of course at the end of the ceremony when the Eternal Monkey is released, filling my army of clones up to their full power, the priestess that performed the ceremony's life force will be drained to make the transfer permanent," Senior finally said back after several silent seconds of standing a few feet away from Raquel with his eyes closed. As he finished speaking he opened his eyes and stared sadly at her while letting out an almost apologetic sigh.

"See…uh huh yeah…this is why I'm never trusting any high voiced modeling scouts ever again," Raquel meekly squeaked out with a look of total and complete fear in her eyes as her worst fear was realized before she closed her eyes and dropped her face into her hands, barely able to fight back the urge to sob.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Hospital

"If she doesn't have this baby soon then I'm going to have to go back…I have to work tomorrow," Penny pouted out with an apprehensive tone and look in her eyes as she glanced up at the clock. It had been several hours since Ron had arrived with Hope and Marcella in tow and he had come back into the waiting room to sit beside Kim while Hope and Marcella had taken turns dozing off in their chairs.

"And just how do you expect to get back girl, if you haven't noticed we're in Montana, and I'm the one that drove…there's no way in hell that I'm letting you drive my car back so don't ask," Bonnie stated back with a serious expression as Penny knew by that look that bargaining was out of the question.

"If it comes to it I guess that I'll take her back," Ron interjected with a look on his face that clued Bonnie into the fact that while he was willing to do it he wasn't exactly looking forward to the possibility.

"Of course you would honey, you've never learned how to say no to a pretty face like mine," Bonnie said back to Ron with a self appreciating smile as she began to pull her hair back up into a loose fitting ponytail.

"Course an ass like…doesn't hurt either," Hope started to snicker out softly to Marcella in between glares from Bonnie before she stood up and walked over to stand directly behind Bonnie's chair, partially just so that she could look straight down Bonnie's shirt.

"What I'm saying is that while it's a nice thought Ron's in no condition to fly back home like a madman just to get Penny back so that she can get to work in time, he's to important," Bonnie calmly answered after she had taken a couple of deep cleansing breaths and reigned in her legendary temper, trying to be diplomatic about the subject.

"And I'm not," Penny demanded with an angry scowl of frustration as she stormed up to Bonnie, with her hands on her hips, and glared down at the brunette.

"Compared to Ron no Penny, you're not, but just so that you don't think that I'm completely harmless here, they're the keys to Kim's moms van," Bonnie admitted back softly with a slight shrug of her shoulders as she stood up and then walked up right until her breasts her touching Penny's and slipped something out of her pocket and into Penny's hands, explaining her actions before Penny could question them. As Penny looked on with a confused look in her eyes Bonnie leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bonnie, you can't just give her my mom's keys," Kim exclaimed with a shocked tone to her voice as she started to bolt up out of the chair before getting a bit dizzy and having to just as quickly sit back down, something that did not go unnoticed by Ron.

"KP, are you," Ron started to ask with a concerned tone, as Hope saw it to and turned to Kim while laying a hand on Ron's shoulder to let him know that she was there to help him if he needed her to, as he laid a hand on Kim's knee.

"I'm fine Ron…I haven't eaten in awhile and…wait, where was I," Kim blurted back out with a tired and worn out expression on her face as she tried to brush Ron's hand off of her thigh before Bonnie interrupted.

"Me princess, you were trying to get mad at me about giving your mom's keys to Penny," Bonnie offered back with an uneasy smile on her lips as she felt one of Penny's hands land on the small of her back and the other on her shoulder, though she stayed relaxed and didn't get upset at the physical contact.

"Right…what's my mother supposed to do if she needs to use it, it's not your vehicle to," Kim started to stutter back with an uneasy half smile before she regained her composure and shot off her question.

"Relax lover, unless Joss has that kid in like the next few hours…which I'll admit that she might, your mother is not going to be needing her van any more than you or I, besides maybe Penny will be able to get the day off or something and all of this will have been for nothing," Bonnie replied with a nervous smile as she leaned over in front of Kim and supported herself by placing her hands on both of Kim's knees and keeping her elbows mostly straight.

"I wish that I could be that lucky, I'm afraid that I don't have enough seniority to pull that off," Penny reluctantly pouted back with an unhappy pout on her lips as she took a half step forward, intentionally setting her crotch against Bonnie's butt.

"If push comes to shove I guess that I could try to help you out a little in that case, see if I could maybe swing you an extra day off, thought that'd probably be all that I could get without," Kim said softly with a thoughtful expression as she placed her hands overtop of Bonnie's and looked up at Penny.

"Thanks but…I couldn't ask you to do that, it wouldn't be right for you to throw your weight around like that…sorry," Penny replied hesitantly as she slowly began to blush and turn away, not wanting to appear weak in front of Kim.

"Apology accepted, normally I'd agree with you, but these are special circumstances," Kim smile back softly with a genuine tone of sincerity in her voice as she smiled up at Penny before she let out a ragged sigh and suddenly looked very tired.

"You're right Kim they are, but somehow I don't see Penny's chief being that understanding since Joss is your cousin and not Penny's, I don't think that they're fully up to speed with who Penny's seeing," Ron grumbled sadly in his reply with a pessimistic scowl marring his features as he looked sadly out of the window, his gaze briefly passing over the clock up on the wall and not liking how long it was taking.

"I know but it wouldn't hurt to try would it, it beats just sitting around here waiting for some news," Kim argued softly with a timidly optimistic look in her eyes as she glanced over briefly to Ron before looking straight up into Bonnie's eyes.

"I guess…it might work, but you really should get some sleep Kim, you look like shit," Bonnie softly said back with a sympathetic and concerned tone to her voice and look in her eyes as she pulled a hand up from Kim's knees and gently began to caress her cheek.

"Thanks…maybe they have a free bed that I can use…Ron, I sleep better when I'm with you…could you," Kim started to say back at first with a slightly sarcastic and crooked grin on her lips before she looked to Ron with a vulnerable expression, hoping that he'd take the hint.

"Yeah sure KP…of course, come on let's go see if we can find you an empty bed," Ron immediately answered with a soft tone to his voice as he saw Kim's eyelids start to droop noticeably.

"We'll be here when you get back baby," Bonnie whispered softly over to Kim before she leaned in close enough to give Kim a quick kiss on the lips. Before she stood back up she looked over to Ron with her gaze fully of meaning. Silently he answered her with the look in his eyes, he would take good care of her and make sure that she got enough rest, as he was the only one that she would listen to in that matter at the moment.

"You'd better," Kim whispered back softly with an oddly giddy smile on her lips as Bonnie helped her up before her eyelids drooped again before Ron wrapped an arm around her waist and lead her out of the waiting room, whispering something softly into her ear as they walked out.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Secret Lair-Underneath The Zoo

"You really don't have to do this ya know, I'm sure that there's plenty of other priestess' that'd love to do your little ceremony here," Raquel offered back with a scared and nervous stutter to her voice as she tried to slowly back away from Senior as quickly as she could and hope that her wrists were slick enough for her to pull her hands out.

"Oh I'm afraid that we do, my son unfortunately is not exactly what you might call…evil, he needs a little…okay giant push in the right direction, hopefully this will give that to him," Senior replied with an oddly tired look in his eyes as he leaned a little heavier onto his cane, suddenly looking very much like the old man that he was rather than like someone that still had a lot of life left in him.

"And if it doesn't," Raquel asked, already scared silly by what she guessed would be Senior's answer, as she used the shadows to try in vain to pull her wrists and hands out of the shackles.

"Then you'll provide my son…and me, with the one thing that we need," Senior replied slowly after several silent seconds of thought as he looked straight at Raquel, not caring that he couldn't see the expression on her face in the darkness.

"Oh…and uh…what's that," Raquel stuttered back, desperately trying to sound confidant but failing miserably, as she stopped trying to tug her hands out of the shackles long enough to look over at the old man.

"A heir of course," Senior said with a calm and emotionless look in his eyes as if this was something that he was completely resolved to and had long since moved on past his days of showing his emotions in this case.

"There's no way in hell that I'm letting that little pansy get close enough to me to…he's got nothing on the monkey master," Raquel shot back with a vindictive and biting sneer on her lips as she took a step forward and glared at Senior.

"Who…you mean lord Monkey Fist, please miss you cannot mean that simpleton," Senior scoffed back with a look of disbelief on his face as he looked back towards the doorway and laughed.

"Over my dead body…no bub, I mean the other monkey master, the one with the knuckleheaded yang, I've had dreams about him for several years now, but I've only just learned his name recently," Raquel snapped back at first before her mind started to drift back to the vivid dreams that she remembered starting her junior year of high school. As she remembered one of the more erotic dreams she slid her hands down her body until they both slid under her thong.

"Ah Kim Possible's sidekick," Senior countered with a look of mild surprise before he noticed just where Raquel's hands had disappeared to and looked like he was in between fascinated and taken aback by that fact.

"Ron Stoppable," Raquel said softly, speaking Ron's name with a very warm and loving tone to her voice before she stepped back into the darkness fully and continued her hands trek underneath her thong, finally feeling her knees get weak.

"Stupid girl…here she is pleasuring herself while my time slips slowly away, my death is nigh and I still have many miles to go before I sleep," Senior spat out softly to himself with a disappointed tone to his voice and scowl as he slowly walked back out of the room, ignoring Raquel's panting and heavy breathing.

END OF CHAPTER 56

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Jessica, Yori, and Zita back at the house and they get to talking about Crystal. Jessica seems pretty worried about her feelings for Crystal and how Ron and Kim will react but Yori and Zita both try to get her to admit that she likes Crystal and tell her that Kim and Ron will be understanding about it. Then they switch gears and talk about Rosa as Zita gets comfortable on Jessica's lap. They talk some more about Rosa before Jessica and Yori reassure Zita that Kim and all of the rest of them would die to protect Rosa. After that they get a little friendly and have some fun.

Then comes a bit with Raquel and Senior as they're talking about what is going to happen and Raquel is trying to figure out as much as she can from him all the while hoping that she'll have a chance to escape. He tells her about the ceremony that's going to happen and she tries to get him to change his mind. Senior doesn't seem to like Monkey Fist very much but needs his help, at least for now, and we find out why Raquel is dressed like a stripper. Raquel is almost a physical copy of Jessica just with a few differences. She's got some more muscle to her, her breasts are a size bigger, she's Native American, has bright blue eyes…well okay that part's the same, and she has a skill that Jessica definitely doesn't have…at least not yet, though that might change.

Next comes back at the hospital as they're all upset that they haven't heard anything yet. Penny is nervous because she thinks that she'll have to go back to Middleton and go back to work sooner rather than later. Penny tries to sweet talk Ron into giving her a ride and he seems okay with it before Bonnie gets a little upset before the others kind of make a joke of it. After that Kim offers that maybe she should try to use her celebrity status to get Penny a little extra time off from her boss. Penny is happy that she offered the help but doesn't want Kim overstepping her bounds and doing to much. Kim shrugs that off and says that she wants to use her clout for something good before she starts to get a bit tired. Bonnie tells her to go find some place to lay down and Kim agrees but wants Ron to go with her as she says that she sleeps better when he's with her, no sex just sleep, and Penny gets a little cozy with Bonnie before they leave.

Finally there's a bit with Raquel and Senior again as Raquel tries yet again to get more info from Senior about what is going to happen if she doesn't go through with the ceremony. He tries to lie to her and tell her some nonsense but soon they get to talking about Junior and that he'll come in and get an army and possibly produce a heir. Raquel is immediately turned off by this and says that no guy is going to touch her like that except for maybe the monkey master. Senior gets confused and thinks that she means Monkey Fist. She corrects him before her memories of her dreams get pretty vivid and she soon is off in her own little world of pleasure and doesn't notice when Senior leaves the room, muttering to himself about what she's doing and he admits a little something special as to why he's doing what it is that he's doing.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, the birth of Joss' baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad starts to notice that something is a bit different about his baby girl. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You.


	58. Freedom

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for Rosa, Disney does, I'm just borrowing them for a little bit of fun.**

**CHAPTER 57-FREEDOM**

The Next Day-The Hospital

"Wake up sleepyhead," Mrs. Possible whispered softly towards Ron and Kim, curled up together under the blankets of an empty hospital bed, while lightly tapping on her shoulder.

"Huh…what, mom," Kim mumbled out softly with a bewildered look in her eyes as she forced them to open and focus on who was standing in front of her as she feebly tried to push the sheet off of her.

"You've been asleep all day, it's time to get up," Mrs. Possible softly started to whisper back with a held back yawn of her own before Kim pushed the sheets back far enough to reveal to her mother that she wasn't wearing any pants.

"Really…what, what time is it," Kim stammered out in surprise as she slid her legs over the edge of the bed and finally realized that she wasn't wearing any pants when her bare feet hit the floor and she felt the sudden shock of how cold it was. Looking down she immediately blushed a deep red until she spotted her jeans, hung over the back of a nearby chair.

"About three in the afternoon, I just got back from," Mrs. Possible started to softly whisper back as she reached over and picked Kim's jeans up off of the chair and then handed them to her before Kim's eyes snapped open.

"What…three, did she…did Joss, did she have," Kim started to snap out with an almost frantic look in her eyes as she stopped in the middle of bending over to put her jeans back on before her mother reached out and laid her hands on Kim's shoulders.

"Not yet honey, the doctor's think that it's going to be at least a few more hours, Joss is getting some sleep right now…she'll need all the strength that she can get when it's time…uh by the way, why were your pants on the back of that chair," Mrs. Possible explained softly with a relieved smile sprinkled onto her lips as she watched the look on Kim's face change at each of her words before ending up with an almost guilty look.

"Well…uh, I don't like sleeping with jeans on, they're not very comfortable…and Ron was right there with me," Kim softly said back with an unsure smile on her lips that quickly faded away after she finished speaking.

"So sleeping half naked is the norm for the two of you eh," Mrs. Possible quipped back with a sly smirk and a quick wink as she stood fully back up and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Sometimes…if it's just the two of us, depending on if one of us is sick or not, if Bonnie's with us then," Kim casually answered as she bent over and slid her feet into her jeans before her mother interrupted.

"Hold it…I don't want to know, how the three of you sleep together is none of my business, just the thought of it is difficult enough to take right now," Mrs. Possible stated with an awkward and embarrassed tone of voice as she truly didn't want to know how it went when her daughter slept with both Ron and Bonnie at the same time, let alone any of the other women in the house.

"It's not like that mom, we don't have a massive orgy every night, sure there's pretty much somebody having sex every day of the week but even I couldn't keep up with that," Kim blushed back in reply with a quick shrug of her shoulders before she slid off of the bed and into her jeans right before Ron snorted in his sleep.

"I'd hope not…so how have you been, with the pregnancy I mean, are you showing yet," Mrs. Possible asked with a nervous stutter to her usually calm voice as she found herself blushing awkwardly and talking to her daughter about a subject that should be easy for them both to discuss openly instead of dance around.

"So far so good…though this is pretty much the only part of a pregnancy that's any fun, getting all of the congratulations and being able to eat whatever you want while still being able to fit into all of my clothes," Kim shrugged back to her mother with a timid smile on her lips before it took some effort to get her jeans zipped and buttoned back up, as she noticed that they seemed to be a little tighter on her now than they had been when she had first put them on the day before.

"That won't last much longer," Mrs. Possible joked back with a knowing look in her eyes and tone to her voice before Kim reached down and pulled her shirt up so that her stomach was showing. Sure enough there was the beginnings of a bump, though from the looks of it she looked like she could still probably get away with just saying that she'd gotten a little pudgy. "It definitely won't be long now and you'll have no choice but to tell your father, he'd never forgive you if someone outside of the family found out before he did," Mrs. Possible added with a sincere tone of happiness to her voice at first as she happily watched Kim lay a hand over the beginnings of the bump and smile, showing her an almost mirror image of herself a little over twenty years ago.

"Don't remind me, I still don't have a clue how I'm going to tell him, maybe he'll be so happy that he'll just forget the rest of what I have to tell him," Kim said with a fearfully hopeful smile on her lips and a little chuckle before she knew by the look that her mother was sending her way that she should dream on.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A Secret Lair-Somewhere Near Middleton

"Grr…Shego," Dr. Drakken exclaimed with a frustrated scowl as he threw down the computer readouts that he was holding and turned his head back towards her.

"Yeah…what is it now, did you get your lab coat caught in the gears again," Shego groaned back with an almost annoyed edge to her words as she only briefly interrupted her perusal of one of the newest magazines, barely looking at him before returning her attention to the page in front of her.

"Nnh…look at me when I'm talking to you," Dr. Drakken growled out sharply before he stormed across the floor and stopped directly in front of Shego, looking ready for her response.

"Sorry Dr. D but you're gonna have to do better than that if you want me to snap to attention at a moment's notice," Shego said back playfully with only a quick glance up over the top edge of the page before she pulled her gaze back down and licked her finger to go to turn the page.

"Huh, you've never snapped to attention when I call, I usually have to nearly scream at you before you'll do," Dr. Drakken started to wonder back with a confused look on his face, while scratching his chin in thought, before he was interrupted by Shego as she set the magazine that she was reading down and held a hand up.

"Who there Dr. D…don't go get all bent out of shape, you have my attention so what do you want," Shego interjected with a mildly curious half smirk on her lips as she stood up and made her way over to Drakken.

"I want you to go and pick something…er someone up for me," Dr. Drakken answered with a devious glint in his eyes as Shego could tell that he was already getting excited about some plan that he was concocting.

"This isn't another kidnap somebody's boyfriend and," Shego started to unhappily question back with a skeptical tone to her words before he cut her off by frantically waving his hands.

"No…not that, I tried that already…tell me Shego, have you ever heard of a young woman named Raquel Ravenwood" Dr. Drakken stuttered out at first with an embarrassed flush to his cheeks before he calmed down and seemed tickled pink at just saying her name, leaving Shego now more confused than ever.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-The Next Morning

The first few rays of light in the morning found the three of them lying naked in each other's arms on top of the new rug with the dying fire a few feet away. During the course of the night they had migrated to each other as the fire's embers had begun to cool, finally using each other's body heat to try and keep warm. Zita was the luckiest of the three, being situated in between Jessica and Yori, the two almost forming a blanket around her with their bodies. Yori was the first to wake up, not caring that the three were completely naked but found it suddenly odd to hear someone walking around in the kitchen, banging the drawers shut. Believing it to be a burglar or something along those lines Yori slowly extricated herself from Jessica and Zita, who only snuggled up closer together afterwards, before she crept slowly towards the kitchen. Cursing herself for not having a weapon Yori picked up one of Kim's old cheerleading trophies off of the desk and wielded it like a club as she pressed herself flat up against the wall just outside of the kitchen. Correcting her breathing she raised the trophy up over her head and leapt around the corner, only to be met by an ear piercing scream from Rosa as the box of cereal that was in her hands was sent flying up into the air, cereal going everywhere.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A Secret Lair-Underneath The Zoo

"Hey uh…guys, anybody," Raquel called out with an impatient frown on her lips as she once again stepped back into the light and tried to see if she could see anything that lead to the outside of the room.

"Yes…what is it," Monkey Fist growled out sharply with an annoyed sneer on his lips as the door open and he stood silhouetted in the doorway.

"Um…I have to pee," Raquel replied with an anxious look to her as she curled up her toes and tried to think of something, anything else, than her most pressing need at the moment.

"There's a bucket in the corner," Monkey Fist snapped back with a look that told Raquel that he could care less and viewed her more as a drain on his time and energy rather than anything else.

"What…I am not going to," Raquel started to angrily shout back with a furious fire in her eyes before the door shut once again and she suddenly found herself in total darkness as the only light in the room was shut off as well. Cursing under her breath in the language that her grandfather had taught her she fumbled along the wall until she knocked her shin on the bucket. Biting back the tirade of words that were threatening to come out of her mouth at the sudden jolt of pain she did what she needed to do, loathing every second of it. Afterwards she started to get back up before she found a small miracle. Sticking out of the wall nearby was a small faucet, probably used to fill the mop buckets to clean the room with. Not really in the mood to care she turned the faucet on and was rewarded by a steady stream of cold water. "Great…as if I'm not cold enough already," Raquel huffed softly to herself with a fair amount of sarcasm in her voice before she stiffened up against the shock of the cold water against her skin as she cleaned herself up and then did her best to wash off some of the dirt and grime off of her body that she was sure was there. Her final act before shutting the water off was to dunk her head underneath the faucet, gasping in shock at the sensation of the cold water hitting the back of her head. She hurriedly got all of her hair wet and splashed some on her face before shutting the water off and quickly getting away from the bucket, just as the door opened again.

"Are you in here," Junior's unmistakable voice called out through the darkness with a curious tone to it as he peered through the darkness, wondering where Raquel had gotten.

"That depends…why don't you tell me where I am so that I can tell you if I'm here or not," Raquel offered back with a daring move as she hoped that Junior was stupid enough to at least tell her where she had been taken to.

"Ha…you will not trick me miss smarty-pants, you will not trick me into telling you the secret location of Monkey Fists lair underneath the Middleton zoo," Junior haughtily replied with a proud grin as he wagged his finger in the direction in which he thought that Raquel was. He switched his direction suddenly when he heard the faucet turned on again for a short time and then turned off.

"Oh no I wouldn't dream of trying to trick you, you're so big…and strong, and stupid," Raquel started to say back in a rather husky tone of voice, unusual for her most of the time, before the lone light in the room was turned back on and Junior gasped at the sight, his mind glossing over the fact that she had called him stupid at the end. Raquel stood there in the center of the halo of light, absolutely glowing. Having taken the short opportunity to get herself as wet as possible she had drenched herself in all of the right places, doing her very best to smile and look sexy while inwardly she felt that she was freezing to death and had to almost bite her bottom lip to keep her teeth from chattering.

"Wow," Junior stuttered out with an awestruck expression on his features as his eyes bugged out and his mouth formed meaningless words though no voice was given to them as he stared at Raquel.

"Guess he's not a total loss," Raquel thought to herself with a hint of irony as she was partially counting on him doing just that though there was a part of her that had expected him to try to give her fashion advice instead. To further push her instant idea ahead she decided to push the envelope and unbuckled the top of her dress behind her neck, letting the straps fall down just far enough to give Junior an incredible show of cleavage while still staying covered. "You like," Raquel asked straight back with an inviting look in her eyes as she motioned with her fingers for him to come closer. Looking like a man just hit upside the head with a shovel Junior slowly staggered into the room, not caring to shut the door behind him.

"You know you," Junior started to finally say after having regained something of his composure as he brought a hand up to make a point. In that instant Raquel took her biggest gamble and leapt forward, smashing her knee straight into Junior's stomach, knocking the wind out of him before he even knew that she had moved. When he dropped down to his knees and began to choke on the sudden lack of air Raquel heard the sound that she had been hoping for, the sound of two pieces of metal clanking together. Silently praying that she was right she also dropped to her knees and thrust her hands into Junior's pockets, finally yanking them free with the key in hand.

"Yes," Raquel cried with an elated and relieved look of joy in her eyes as she fell back onto her butt and began to frantically unlock her shackles. She unlocked the last one, letting it clank loudly to the floor before she stood back up.

"No, you can't," Junior managed to gasp out with a look of panic that formed the bulk of his emotions as he fumbled to get a hold of Raquel's arms, only ending up with handfuls of her priestess outfit.

"Let go of me," Raquel nearly screamed out into Junior's face as she wrestled with him to free herself before the sound of ripping fabric filled the room. She very nearly fell over backwards as Junior's efforts tore the outfit from her body, leaving her only in a pair of high heels and the impossibly small thong that she had loathed earlier. Not tarrying on his look of shock Raquel turned and raced out of the room, not wanting to take the time to stop and remove her high heels, even though they would definitely slow her flight, for fear of Monkey Fist or any of his henchmen finding her in her current state. Junior's finally pleaded efforts to get guards to come to the room happened just as Raquel found an old set of twisting metal stairs that lead up to the old zoo and raced up them.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Hospital-A Couple Of Hours Later

"You two okay," Ron asked with a honestly concerned tone to his voice and look in his eyes as he leaned over and kept himself upright by putting one hand on Hope's shoulders and the other hand on Marcella's.

"As long as you're here yeah," Hope whispered back with a genuinely loving look in her eyes, as she seemed to gain strength from his touch.

"I could have done without the early afternoon wake up call but all things considered yeah," Marcella replied with a grimly amused smirk on her lips before she leaned out of the chair enough to give Ron a quick kiss, one that he could tell that she wished could lead to other things but at the moment it wasn't the time or the place for any of that.

"You know…you two don't really have to be here anymore, Kim isn't going anywhere until Joss has her baby and I'm not leaving until she does so," Ron tried to say back with a tired and anxious tone to his words before Bonnie walked up and laid a hand on his shoulder, snuggling in close before speaking.

"And if you think that I'm going anywhere while the two that I love most don't then you're crazy," Bonnie declared with a very serious and determined look in her eyes before she dipped underneath Ron's left arm, pulling him back up to his feet, before she settled herself up against his chest, making him encircle her with his arms, and loving every minute of it.

"Then I guess that we're all staying," Hope stated back with an equally determined look in her eyes before she proudly nodded her head and sent a smile Bonnie's way, a smile completely devoid of malice or anger.

"Then we'd better get comfortable," Tara interjected with a nervous tone to her words before she tiredly leaned forward against Ron's back and wrapped her arms around his waist, in the end pulling Bonnie a bit closer to him as well.

END OF CHAPTER 57

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Kim's mother coming in and waking Kim up. Kim and Ron are asleep together on an empty bed with the covers pulled up over them. Kim slowly wakes up and throws the covers back to reveal that she's not wearing any pants. She explains that she doesn't like to sleep in her jeans, as they're not comfortable for her. They get a little off topic about the sleeping arrangements and Mrs. Possible quickly gets them back to the topic at hand. They talk a little about Joss before Mrs. Possible admits that she took Penny home a few hours earlier. The first part ends with the topic of their conversation switching to the fact that Kim is just beginning to show and what and when she's going to tell her father. Once again Kim tries to get out of it but knows that she can't do that much longer.

Then comes a short bit with Drakken and Shego as Drakken is annoyed that she isn't listening to him. She doesn't seem to mind his anger until they talk a bit more. After she stands up he asks her to go out and pick something or someone up for him. Shego starts to object, having bad memories of the whole Diablo incident with Eric. Drakken smiles and tells her that this time will be different, this time she's going after Raquel.

Next comes a short bit back at the house as Yori, Zita, and Jessica start to wake up after their night together in front of the fire. They're all naked and snuggled tightly together, staying warm by using each other's body heat. Yori is the first to wake up and she tries to go back to sleep before she hears a sound in the kitchen. Reluctantly she gets up and heads for the kitchen, grabbing one of Kim's old cheerleading trophies on her way. I'd expect with all of those ladies in the house and given how they seemed to be quite active in high school sports that there'd be at least a few trophies that'd be out on display. Anyway Yori brandishes the trophy like a club and jumps into the kitchen, scaring Rosa silly and making her spill her box of opened cereal everywhere.

Then there is the bit with Raquel again. She's been locked up in that room for several hours and now finds herself have to use the bathroom. She pleads for them to let her out but Monkey Fist isn't moved and tells her that there's a bucket in the corner. She gets rightfully upset at this but to Monkey Fist she's an annoyance that he doesn't need or really care about. Once she's served her purpose, in his eyes, she'll be dead and of no concern to him so that he didn't have to do anything special for her stay in the room. She takes care of business before luckily finding a faucet to let her wash up a little bit and she does that, trying to clean herself up a bit. Her seeming not being shocked into paralysis at how cold the water was will be explained later, she's not supernatural or anything like that. A little while later Junior comes into the room, and she tricks him into telling her where she is. She switches gears and tries to seduce him a little, being somewhat surprised that her plan works on him. Sure Junior really doesn't seem to be concerned with a woman's looks but only so many guys could probably say no to Raquel in that situation and Junior isn't one of them. Raquel uses his staring to gain her freedom. Sure it'd be smart to take off the high heels but she feels that she doesn't have the time to do that so she races away, climbing up the stairs to freedom before more guards can rush in to stop her.

Finally there's a bit with Ron and the other ladies at the hospital as Ron thanks them for coming with him but tells them that they don't have to stay, after having asked them how they were doing. Hope answers him lovingly while as usual Marcella pulls him into a kiss that she'd like to take further but can't where they are. Bonnie interrupts and says that she's staying with Ron and Kim. Hope and Marcella reply then that so are they. Tara then says that if so they'd better make themselves comfortable.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, the birth of Joss' baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad starts to notice that something is a bit different about his baby girl. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You.


	59. Sadly, It Has Come To This

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for Rosa, Disney does, I'm just borrowing them for a little bit of fun.**

**CHAPTER 58-SADLY, IT HAS COME TO THIS**

The House-An Hour Later

"I cannot apologize enough," Yori said softly with a defeated and somber expression on her face as she looked across the kitchen table at Zita with Rosa in her arms, as Yori took support from Monique's arms that were holding her close.

"It's okay Yori, I'm not mad at you…you just gave Rosa quite a fright, jumping out at her like that, you probably scared her half to death," Zita replied with an anxious but not angry look in her eyes before she pulled Rosa a bit closer and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Uh huh," Rosa agreed with a still scared look in her eyes and tone to her voice before she quickly looked away from Yori and buried her face into her mother's shoulder.

"Come on…she didn't mean to do it, she'd just woken up and thought that someone was in the kitchen, she didn't know that it was Rosa," Jessica argued in Yori's defense as she walked into the kitchen and looked back and forth between the two groups.

"It could have been any of us, Rosa usually hums if she makes herself breakfast, she wasn't then, otherwise Yori would have heard it and known that it wasn't an intruder, hey…least nobody got hurt right," Monique added with a sincere tone of mediation to her words as she looked to calm things down between Yori and Zita, even though no real crisis existed there.

"I think what everyone needs is to go to their separate corners and just get our minds off of this little unfortunate accident," Jessica chimed in with a hopeful and fearful smile before she dragged both Monique and Yori from the kitchen.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Hospital-An Hour Or So Later

"So has she decided on any names yet," Bonnie asked, as Kim sat down in a nearby open chair and let out a breath, with a curious and content smile as she traced a pattern on Ron's arm with her fingers. Kim and her mother had come back after checking on Joss to find Ron sitting in one of the chairs with a perfectly happy looking Bonnie sitting on his lap, with his arms firmly wrapped around her waist, while Hope, Marcella, and Tara were off in the corner talking amongst themselves.

"It's a little early for that in this case I'd say, James and I didn't know what we were going to call Kim until we saw her, we both agreed that she looked like a Kim," Mrs. Possible answered with a nostalgic smile on her lips as she lightly patted Kim on the back.

"Just what does a Kim look like exactly, how does she differ from," Ron started to ask softly with a teasing twinkle in his eyes before Kim reached over and swatted him on the arm with a fake look of anger on her face.

"Ron…stop it," Bonnie softly chided Ron with more an impatient tone to her voice than one of anger as she playfully slapped him on the back of his hand before leaning her head back and placing a soft kiss on his chin.

"Thanks," Kim mumbled out under her breath with a quick nod to Bonnie, who returned the nod with a sly wink.

"Joss will know what to name her baby when the time comes, I just wish that I knew where her father was," Mrs. Possible interjected with at first a calm look in her eyes before it changed to one of great concern at her inability to locate Joss's father.

"Uncle Slim isn't here yet, I thought that he wouldn't miss this for the world," Kim exclaimed with a look of shock and great concern on her face as she thought about the myriad of reasons that would keep her uncle from being there for the birth of his first grandchild.

"He wouldn't, no matter what he thought about Joss getting pregnant he would never take it out on Joss or her baby, something must have happened to him," Mrs. Possible added with a grave look in her gaze as she looked first to Kim and then over to Ron and Bonnie, who shivered a bit under the intensity of the gaze.

"Well did Joss know where he was last," Ron asked finally, hoping to get the conversation moving again while at the same time not wanting to dwell on bad tidings any longer than they had to.

"Not really, only that he said that he was going to take Tornado on an endurance test, he could be anywhere," Mrs. Possible answered with a worried and pleading look in her eyes as she and Ron shared a glance before Bonnie spoke up while raising a hand.

"Uh…not to sound like an idiot but…who or what is Tornado," Bonnie asked with a curious and nervous look to her as she glanced back at Ron before turning her head to look over at Kim and her mother.

"Like James Joss' father is a genius, he's more into robotics," Mrs. Possible started to answer Bonnie with a slightly less nervous look to her before Kim reached over and laid a hand on her mother's arm as she interrupted.

"Tornado is a robotic horse that my uncle created years ago, almost completely like a real horse, but mom…I thought that he cleared Tornado as being completely ready long ago," Kim stated back with an equally worried look in her eyes as she thought about her memory of Tornado during the visit that Ron had accompanied them.

"He said that he'd made some new special modifications and that he needed to test them out to see if he'd gotten all of the bugs worked out," Mrs. Possible replied with a somber and depressed look to her as her shoulders sagged before she looked away and tried not to grow to worried.

"What was he doing galloping along in the middle of nowhere when Joss was so close to her due date," Bonnie wondered aloud with an unhappily curious frown that marred her features before Kim answered her.

"The day before he left he took Joss to the doctor, they said that it'd probably be at least another week or so before anything happened so he felt safe," Kim answered with a half hearted shrug of her shoulders and a quick smile that briefly graced her lips before she bit her bottom lip and looked away.

"It'll be okay Kim, he'll show up and be here for the big day, anything's possible for a Possible right," Ron offered back with a hopefully optimistic tone to his words and smile on his face as he reached over and gave Kim's shoulders a supportive squeeze.

"Not to play devil's advocate here guys but…what if he doesn't, maybe somebody should go look for him, does that horse have a cell phone or some way that we could track it," Bonnie solemnly asked with a hesitant tone to her words and look in her eyes while she jutted out her lower lip to show that she wasn't liking or endorsing that particular hope in any way.

"I think so, not about the phone but I think that Tornado does have a g.p.s. receiver, if we could just get the frequency then maybe Wade could have Global Justice pick him up and bring him here," Kim admitted back softly with a slightly unsure look in her eyes as she thought long and hard about as much of the details of Tornado as she could remember her father telling her, even though it had been a few years since that day.

"Well then what are you waiting for gorgeous, let your fingers do the walkin and get that uncle of yours here pronto," Bonnie exclaimed with a very proud and determined look on her face and tone to her voice before she pulled her own Kimmunicator from her pocket and tossed it onto Kim's lap.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The City Streets Near The Zoo

Completely lost she stumbled and fumbled her way through the city's streets. It would have been very simple for her to just stop and ask someone for help, but given the fact that she was practically nude and the area that she soon found herself in didn't look like the type of neighborhood that'd be safe to ask for help in she decided against it. Keeping to the shadows in a strange city she scanned every nook and cranny, ever alley and backyard clothesline, praying that she'd find something that would come close to fitting her, even if it was just a smelly old coat. She scurried through several more blocks, building up a nice sweat, before she remembered that she was still wearing the high heels, mostly because her feet started to hurt. Angrily kicking them off she watched them sail off through the air until they landed near a goodwill drop off box. Thanking her lucky stars she quickly looked around to make sure that no one was looking before she raced over, grabbed the bags that she saw and then hurried back into the safety of the alley.

"Please let there be something that fits," Raquel mumbled to herself with a pleading tone to her voice through her chattering teeth as she ripped open the tops of the plastic bags that had been tied in a knot. The first bag yielded only baby clothes, in no way even close to fitting her. The next two bags had children's clothes, with one shirt looking almost big enough, odd in itself. Finally when she opened the fourth bag she found what she was looking for. In the bottom of the bag was what looked like a dress that would fit her well enough. When she pulled the article of clothing out and held it up in front of her she saw that it would indeed fit her, though it looked to be a few sizes to big, something that she rarely found. Most of the time when friends and ex-boy and girlfriends would give her clothes they'd always have the habit of ending up being a size or two small. Even when her family, what was left of it, would buy clothes for her they'd always be the wrong size. All her life she'd had trouble finding clothes that would fit. "Guess it's better than nothing," Raquel joked with a grimly amused smirk playing on her lips before she dropped the bag and slipped the dress on over her head.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Early Evening

"So they've gone for the day then," Crystal asked with a slightly relieved sigh as she let out her deep breath and watched the last truck of the construction workers leave the driveway.

"Guess so, they don't usually stay much past about five, some union thing," Jessica said back softly with a slightly uneasy smile on her lips before she sniffled softly and squatted down beside Boris. She had gone outside to take Boris for a walk and when they had returned back to the house they had found Crystal standing just in front of the garage looking concerned.

"To bad for them then that they don't get to see the real show huh," Crystal added back sharply with a knowing tone to her words as she smiled down at Jessica and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"The real show…what are you talking about," Jessica asked with a confused frown on her lips as she looked up at Crystal and wiped a small bead of snot off of her nose with the back of her hand.

"You know, you and all of the others, is there like a plan or system to it or something, because I don't know how you could possibly keep it all straight up here," Crystal asked back with a slightly awkward look before she pointed to her head in a simple gesture.

"No Crystal, there's no system to it, we all love each other and if the mood hits then we express that love, we're not doing it for anyone's benefit but our own, now if you can't understand that then," Jessica started to lightly snap back at Crystal with an annoyed scowl marring her features, as she scratched behind Boris' ears, before she gave the dog a big hug.

"Okay sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that it all sounds pretty confusing to me, sure I could see myself having some fun with you guys, but Ron," Crystal softly apologized back with a guilty look in her eyes as she briefly looked away before she turned back to Jessica.

"Yeah he's no Brad Pitt or a doctor Ross type but he…he just makes you feel loved and important, like he knows and understands you, you don't have to do anything special with him, he accepts you for who you are, he invited me to move in without even batting an eyelash after he found out that I was a stripper, then there's the Mystical Monkey Power, that's a whole other story entirely," Jessica answered softly with a very sure and certain tone to her words and clear look in her eyes as she explained a little bit about why she was a member of the group and her feelings towards Ron.

"Alright…I guess I misjudged you, I didn't think that it went that deep," Crystal said back as she also squatted down beside Boris and then scratched the underside of his chin.

"That's only the beginning, a lot of it can't really be explained, you can't always explain why you fall in love with someone," Jessica replied with a calmer shrug of her shoulders before Boris turned his head towards her and licked her cheek.

"Tell me about it, I just don't usually get to know someone well enough to fall in love with them, hell…I'm usually so busy that I can barely catch their name," Crystal complained back with a depressed frown on her lips before she stood back up and flexed her injured knee a bit.

"How's your knee doing," Jessica asked with a concerned look in her eyes as she pulled away from Boris enough to look up at Crystal while wiping Boris' drool off of her cheek.

"Better, though I still can't put to much weight on it, like when I squatted down just now I had to remember to keep most of my weight on my good leg, though then what ends up happening is I overcompensate for my bum leg and my good leg starts to hurt by the end of the day," Crystal replied with a tired and weary look in her eyes and tone to her voice before she and Jessica put Boris away.

"Well then why don't you come inside and I'll see if we've got some ice or something like that to put on your knee," Jessica said with an oddly excited smile on her lips before she looped an arm around Crystal's waist and helped her into the house, with both looking happy enough.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Hospital-After Nightfall

He stood there in the doorway, silently watching her and Bonnie talking about God only knew what. Tara was catching up on some of her missed sleep in a nearby chair while Hope and Marcella were nowhere to be found, though on his way back to find Kim and her mother he had heard some familiar moans coming from a broom closet. He had hesitated and thought about whether or not to open the door and see if he was right but knew that the information that he carried was far to serious and important. To that end he hung a do not disturb sign on the doorknob of that broom closet and continued on his way. He could see by the look on Kim's face that she knew that something wasn't right but at the moment Ron didn't have the courage to tell her just how right she was. For her part Bonnie almost seemed to be consoling Kim, as if she knew what was to come as well.

"Uh Kim," Ron mumbled out softly with an awkward and serious expression as he slid his hands into his pockets and walked into the room towards Kim and Bonnie.

"Huh oh hi Ron…what is it, what's wrong," Kim asked with at first a relieved smile sent Ron's way before she noticed the look on Ron's face and changed her tune.

"Your mother around," Ron asked again with a sick to his stomach expression as he hung his head and tried his very best to remain calm.

"Okay Ron, now you're starting to scare me…what happened," Bonnie interjected with a scared and worried look in her eyes as she rose up out of her seat and started to walk up to Ron but stopped when Mrs. Possible walked into the room, looking like she'd suddenly just swallowed an elephant.

"Mom…what is it, what's going on," Kim asked her mother pointedly as from the looks on their faces she knew that something had gone wrong and that neither was sure of exactly how to say it.

"I'm sorry honey, I," Mrs. Possible started to say with a look of eerie disbelief in her eyes before they started to well up with tears.

"Okay…somebody better say something or else I'm going to start kicking some ass, I mean it," Bonnie snapped and stuttered out with an awkward and scared silly look in her eyes as she looked back and forth between Ron and Kim, not sure which one to try and comfort.

"Wade called, he said that Global Justice located your uncle," Ron said with a very serious and intense look in his eyes before Mrs. Possible pulled Kim into a hug.

"Wait, that's good right, they found him, that means that he'll be here before to long," Kim countered with a confused look in her eyes as she wasn't quite fully understanding exactly what Ron was trying to tell her.

"I'm sorry Kim, they found him beside Thunder, apparently during a thunderstorm Thunder must have reared up…and when he did he got struck by lighting…while Slim was riding him, he didn't stand a chance, I'm sorry Kim, he's gone," Ron steeled himself in the face of sadness as he forced himself to get all of the explanation out without breaking down before Kim did it for him as both Possible women hugged each other and let the tears flow. Bonnie looked on with a heartbroken look on her face for a few seconds before Ron pulled her to him and she soaked the front of his shirt with tears of her own.

END OF CHAPTER 58

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with those back at the house trying to smooth things out after Yori surprised Rosa in the kitchen, naked, and Rosa got scared. Yori is trying to apologize and Zita is trying to tell her that it's okay and that she's not mad at her. Yori doesn't seem to buy it and Jessica and the now returned home from the club Monique try their best to help things get sorted out as well. They offer up ideas about how to resolve the problem. At the end Jessica just drags Yori and Monique out of the kitchen to stop the talk.

Next comes a bit with those at the hospital as they're talking about Joss and how she's going to name her baby. Mrs. Possible gives up a few memories of how Kim was named and Ron jokes about it. Then they get to talking about Joss' father and where has he been all of this time. They explain to Bonnie about Tornado and that he believed that Joss wasn't ready to have the baby yet so he went on his trip to test the upgrades that he installed in Tornado. Towards the end Kim gets the idea to have Global Justice find her uncle and then report back. The others agree.

Then there's a bit with Raquel as she's back up onto the streets of a strange town, it's cold outside, and she's basically naked. She's in a bad part of town as she's gone a few blocks away from the zoo and she's scared to ask anybody for help. After going a ways she spots one of those old goodwill drop off boxes where people would leave bags of clothes and things like that. She grabs the bags that she can see and opens them up, hoping that she'll find something to wear, she finally does and puts it on.

Then we go back to the house to find Jessica and Crystal talking to each other after Jessica took Boris out for a run or walk whichever. Jessica is still a bit nervous around Crystal. Crystal starts asking about how things work in the house with Ron and all of the women. Jessica misunderstands her and Crystal apologizes and Jessica tries to explain a little about why she's in the house and how it works to her. But when it comes to her feelings towards Ron Jessica says that it's another story entirely and that it's not easy to explain. Crystal shows that her leg is getting better though it's still not strong enough as she later explains that she doesn't put to much weight on it just yet. At the end Jessica offers to take Crystal inside and put some ice on her knee to help her out, though it's more because to put the ice on her knee Crystal will have to take her jeans off, so it's a bit of a proposition as well. Crystal agrees and the two go inside together.

Finally there's Ron coming back into the hospital waiting room to find Kim and Bonnie talking to each other softly. Hope and Marcella are off having sex in the broom closet, which Ron recognizes and puts the sign on the door to keep someone from opening it. He tries to tell Kim his news but can't at first and neither can Mrs. Possible when she comes in. Kim and Bonnie both sense that something is wrong but are unsure of exactly what. Ron finally summons up the courage to tell her exactly what happened and Kim and her mother are devastated. Basically it's why you don't go golfing in the middle of a thunderstorm. Joss's father was riding on Tornado, his robot horse, and the horse reared up and was struck by lightning, electrocuting Kim's uncle. So in the end Joss' father is dead and Kim and her mother cry together while Ron consoles Bonnie, who's sad because her two favorite people in the world are.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, the birth of Joss' baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad starts to notice that something is a bit different about his baby girl. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You.


	60. Much Ado About Nothing

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for Rosa, Disney does, I'm just borrowing them for a little bit of fun.**

**CHAPTER 59-MUCH ADO ABOUT NOTHING**

The House-Later

"Did any of you ladies ever," Zita started to ask with a sadly curious tone to her words as she pulled Rosa back up onto her lap.

"Know Kim's uncle Slim…no, she sure talked about him a lot though, but it was mainly after they'd visit their ranch," Monique frowned back softly as she laid down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

"The death of a member of the family is always hard to take, especially when it is so sudden," Yori added in a very deep melancholy as she huddled her shoulders and wrapped her arms tightly around a round pillow, clutching it tightly to her chest.

"Kim must be trippin something fierce," Crystal observed sadly as she stepped out of the kitchen and leaned up against the doorway, looking down into the living room at the others.

"But she has Ron…and Bonnie, they're both there for her," Zita replied with a slim look of optimism as she brushed her hair back and then looked over her shoulder at Crystal.

"Even so, not really much of anything that they can do for her right now," Monique interjected with a still somber tone to her words as she continued to stare up at the ceiling, letting her hands idly slide the bottom edge of her shirt up until her stomach was uncovered.

"True, but just them being there will be a big help to her right now, the one that we really should think about is Joss, what's she going to do, her father is dead…she's going to have to move," Zita said back with an unsure look of concern on her face as she held Rosa a little tighter than she normally would have and helped her pick out a dress for her doll to wear.

"Why are you crying mommy," Rosa suddenly asked with mostly a confused look in her eyes though from the look on her face Zita could tell that she seemed to understand some of what was going on, just not all of it.

"A close friend of your mommy's," Monique began to answer with a nervous smile before she found that she didn't know how to continue and just stopped speaking, staring off sadly into the fire as she gently drew circles on her bare stomach with her fingers.

"You remember Joss right honey," Zita softly said into Rosa's ear as she took her doll away and set it down in front of them.

"Yeah, she was really fat," Rosa chirped back with an amused giggle as she glanced around the room to see if it was okay to continue laughing. It didn't take her very long to see that no one else in the room was laughing and so she stopped and looked back up at Zita.

"That's because she's pregnant," Crystal interjected with a somewhat amused smirk on her lips before she joined Monique on the couch, placing her hands overtop of Monique's.

"Well her daddy went to sing with the saints…understand," Zita sadly whispered back as she tried not to shed any tears while explaining it all to her daughter.

"Uh…nope," Rosa started to answer back with a confidant look in her eyes as if she knew what she was talking about before she stopped, shut her little mouth, pouted, and shook her head.

"Me either baby…me either," Zita laughed through her tears back before she couldn't help it any longer and let them fall. A few moments later she was comforted when Rosa turned around and gave her as strong of a warm hug as she could.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Hospital

"So she didn't want any of us to come," Marcella asked with a confused and surprised look in her eyes as she walked up to Ron and laid a hand on his shoulder, as his other arm was firmly around Bonnie's waist, as they stood near the large windows in the waiting room.

"Nope, Kim said that it was a family thing," Bonnie sadly replied with a haunted look in her eyes as she clung to Ron tightly, almost to the point of her knuckles turning white, as if she expected him to possibly disappear at any moment.

"Hey, I thought we were family," Hope exclaimed back with a slightly offended and hurt look in her eyes as even though she knew and understood Kim's decision she was still a bit put off.

"We are Hope, but this is different, do you really want to be there when they tell Joss that her father is dead," Ron countered with a sympathetic tone to his voice as he reached his free hand up and softly caressed Hope's cheek, an act that she seemed to readily appreciate.

"This is so sad," Tara interjected sadly, with tears in her eyes, as she walked up to Bonnie before she wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette's waist and the buried her face into the crick of her neck, still shedding tears.

"It's going to be okay baby, Joss is lucky, she has a great family," Bonnie replied softly with a hopefully comforting and soothing tone to her voice as she whispered it into Tara's ear while she slowly rubbed her hand around in circles on Tara's back.

"We'll all be there for her to," Hope added with a very serious and honest tone to her words and look in her eyes before she slid in between Tara and Ron and placed a quick kiss on the back of Tara's head.

"But what's that going to mean in the meantime…right now, if Joss' father is dead then where is she going to stay, she can't live by herself, especially with a baby and all," Marcella wondered with a sadly curious look to her as she walked around behind Ron and then leaned up against him so that her head was resting on his back just above his shoulder blade.

"Nnh…she can come stay with us," Tara replied without the slightest hint of doubt in her voice as she sniffled through Bonnie's shirt and then pulled her head back so that everyone could see the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Tara…I don't," Bonnie started to question back with an anxious frown as she tried her best to smile at Tara and pat her on the head before she turned her gaze over to Ron, hoping that he could bail her out and be the one to tell Tara no.

"I'm not sure if that's possible Tara, the new addition is only just bare bones right now," Ron started to reply with an anxious stutter to his words as he noticed the impish grin curling up one edge of Bonnie's lips while seeing the look of hope and fear in Tara's eyes.

"But Ron," Tara softly pleaded with a look of such innocence in her gaze and expression on her face as she leaned up against Ron, with much to his astonishment he felt her press herself up against him in all of the right places, taking full advantage of all of her curves.

"Be strong lover," Bonnie huskily whispered up into Ron's ear with a daring snicker to her words, with a shiver going down his spine at her hot breath on his ear, before she flicked her tongue out into his ear and caused another shiver to travel down his spine. All while this was going on she sneakily reached down and gave his butt a hard squeeze.

"Tara…I," Ron started to stammer back with an awkward tone to his voice, finally realizing all of the efforts that the others were having on him. Bonnie's hand was still on his butt giving his cheeks a squeeze every few seconds while Marcella was sliding her hands up his back, squeezing ever so slightly every couple of inches. For her part Hope had taken the small window of opportunity that Tara leaning away a little bit had provided her and was sliding her hand down the front of his pants with an evil look in her eyes.

"She's going to stay with my parents and that's final," Kim interrupted with a very stern but not angry tone to her voice as she opened the doorway, saw what was going on, and didn't have the energy or the urge to get involved, deciding rather to end the stalemate.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Downtown Middleton

She spotted the hospital over a mile before she actually saw the front doors. Luckily for her the building had a large red cross on its roof, making it almost impossible to miss. Originally she had thought that by getting rid of her high heels she could make it away from the zoo faster. But after the several blocks that she had traveled after being lucky enough to scrounge up a dress that came close to fitting her she grimaced with each step. Before she had never really bothered to check what was on the ground, other than what was directly in her way. Now though she had to concentrate much of her attention on this, avoiding the broken glass, rocks, and other bits of sharp metal and plastic to keep from injuring herself. The second that the hospital's front doors came into view she hopped over a shattered bottle of wine and then took off down the sidewalk, not giving other passersby any heed. In the back of her mind she could hear some of their startled responses to the sight of her, still wet, barefoot, and looking like a madwoman. She was surprised to hear a few hushed insults about her race but rather than stop and set them straight she persevered and kept on going. She was just about to cross the final street and go through the front doors when she noticed a couple of familiar looking henchmen standing just outside of the doors.

"Shit," Raquel snapped harshly under her breath with both an angry and scared tone to her words before she flattened herself back up against the wall of the building and slipped back into the alley. Biting her lower lip to keep herself from panicking Raquel took a gamble and went the long way round. She hurried down a block or so before cutting back across, hoping that there wouldn't be any guards at what she guessed was the back emergency entrance. To her relief she didn't initially see anyone standing outside of the emergency entrance. But as she walked closer a couple of monkey ninja's leapt out of seemingly nowhere and landed right in front of her. "Okay this is bad," Raquel started to say with a scared smile on her lips, as she stumbled back towards the alley that she had come from, before she found herself trapped between a wall of security fencing and the side of the building, with the monkey's quickly advancing on her. She clenched her fists tightly and readied herself to fight, silently wondering how it'd be fighting monkeys, before everything changed.

"Hey…go on, get out of here," Someone shouted loudly from the direction of the hospital before Raquel glanced up to get a glimpse of blonde hair and a wildly swinging broom heading her way.

"No, stay away, they're after me not," Raquel started to shout back with a sudden bout of braveness as she stepped out of her fighter's stance to hopefully get the person to stop charging headlong at the two monkey ninja's.

"I said get away from her," The person shouted again, allowing Raquel to recognize the voice as that of a woman, before the first monkey ninja leapt out of the way of her swinging of the broom. Though she was grateful for the help Raquel knew in her heart that the woman, or herself, had little chance against the two monkey ninja's.

"They're to strong watch out," Raquel shouted back with a look of panic on her face before the second monkey quite literally swung into action, stealing the broom away from the woman with its tail.

"Uh oh," Jessica mumbled out weakly with a suddenly very scared look in her eyes as the monkey raised the broom up over its head as if it was going to strike.

"Get away from her," Another loud voice shouted from the direction of the hospital, loud and angry enough to give the two monkey ninja's pause. They all turned around to see the security guards from the hospital coming running out of the back, weapons drawn and pointed squarely at the two monkey ninja's. The two monkey's looked passively at the guards before glancing at each other. With angry screams they dropped the broom and disappeared back into the darkness.

"Thank You I," Raquel started to say with a relieved smile and sigh before her reserves of energy ran out and she collapsed, hitting her head on the pavement and blacking out.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Later On That Day

"Ron say anything about when they were coming home," Penny asked with a curious and anxious tone to her voice as she rocked back and forth, putting all of her weight first on one foot and then the other.

"No…and Tara didn't say anything either, she's still in shock about Kim's uncle dying," Monique replied back in between bites with a bit of a sarcastic and witty smirk on her lips as she casually glanced back at the television screen. Beside her Crystal lay curled up on the couch, engaged in a conversation with her mother on her cell phone.

"She's not the only one, I just spent the last hour trying to explain it all to Rosa," Zita sighed back with a tired and worn out expression as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, stopping at Penny's side.

"Get anywhere," Penny softly asked back with a concerned tone to her words as she looked over at Zita before slipping an arm around the slightly shorter woman's waist and pulling her close until their gazes met.

"I doubt it, she's a smart kid but I think that she's still way to young to understand all of this," Zita whispered back with an unsure look in her eyes before closing them as Penny leaned in and kissed her.

"That's gotta be rough though…being like almost ready to give birth and finding out that your dad's dead, that's gotta be like a whole lifetime of bad karma all rolled up into one punch right there," Crystal interjected with a solemn expression as she hung up and turned back to Monique, looking none to thrilled about the situation.

"But Joss is a strong girl, she's a Possible," Zita started to say with a serious and optimistic tone to her words as she slid her hands underneath the waistband of Penny's cut off sweatpants.

"Yeah, if anyone can take it and keep going it'd be a Possible," Penny agreed with a hopeful smile Zita's way before she turned her head back to Monique and Crystal, both of whom were now looking back over the back of the couch.

"So what now, we just sit here and wait until Joss has the baby and then Ron and Kim and the others get tired of looking at it and come home," Crystal wondered aloud with a bored sigh as she swung her legs over the edge of the couch and then stood up, smoothing out the creases in her jeans.

"Well…we could always go to the club and dance ourselves silly, might help pass the time," Monique offered with an excited smile on her lips and twinkle in her eyes as she spoke before Zita cut her off.

"That sounds like fun…but I can't, I have to put Rosa to bed in a couple of hours and I know I won't be back by then, Yori's with her now but she has to go to a meeting with the contractor tonight, but you ladies can go and have fun," Zita sadly replied with a dour expression on her face as she shook her head and pulled away from Penny before the blonde pulled her back, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind and then sliding them down the front of Zita's crotch, underneath her loose fitting blue jeans.

"I'll stay here with Zita, I've got some paperwork to do anyway, and I don't want to be drunk when Tara calls, I'm a lousy drunk," Penny stated softly as she began to feel the effects that her actions were having on Zita before she smiled over at Monique, who looked as if nothing was going on, and Crystal, who appeared to be surprised at what was going on just a few feet in front of her but not appalled by it maybe even a bit curious.

"Maybe we should get Joss a card or something, I know that there's not a sorry your dad just got electrocuted and now you have to have your baby all by yourself card but…it couldn't hurt," Crystal said back with a thoughtful half smile and shrug of her shoulders before Monique promptly turned off the television and stood up.

"You're right Crystal…it couldn't, maybe we should go see if Kim's dad is okay…Joss' dad was his brother remember," Monique declared with a very determined and concerned tone to her words as she turned around while pulling her hair back up into a ponytail, noticing that the outfit that she currently had on was not one that she determined to be appropriate for checking on Mr. Possible after the death of his brother.

"Good idea, just let me change…this outfit might turn Tara on but it's not exactly right for right now, especially with how Bonnie described Kim's brothers, Lord knows they'll be trying to think about anything but their uncle…and I'm not going to give them anything to focus their attention on," Penny added with a somewhat skeptical tone to her words as she wasn't sure what good she would be able to do given how little she knew about Kim's father and brothers, only what she had been told about them for the most part.

"Yori, Crystal, and I can go Penny…you and Zita can stay here and wait for any of them to call," Monique replied with a tired yawn before she walked around the edge of the couch and disappeared down the long hallway.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Hospital-That Night

"So what'd my mom want to talk to you about," Kim asked with a concerned and confused look in her eyes as she sat down on the couch next to Ron, momentarily trying to appear strong before a tear escaped down her cheek and she slid in close to Ron until she could cuddle up next to him with her head on his chest. After the initial shock had worn off Kim had seen her mother take Ron aside and while she couldn't hear what they were talking about she could tell by the looks on their faces that it was serious.

"She just asked me how I was doing," Ron tried to answer back with a guilty smile forming upon his lips as he tried to look away before she reached up, taking him by the chin and making him look back down at her.

"Ron…you wouldn't lie to me now would you," Kim began back with a slightly scolding look in her eyes as she shot her gaze straight back up at Ron before he wilted underneath the intense stare.

"Of course not KP…okay…she wanted me to look out for you, make sure that you talked about your feelings, didn't bottle it all up inside…which isn't healthy by the way," Ron started to terribly joke back with a scared smile before he blushed a deeper red than Kim's hair and blurted out the rest, expecting her to be angry with him.

"She wanted you to watch over me and keep me safe…keep me safe from doing anything stupid, sounds like something she'd do," Kim mumbled back with a knowing smile spreading across her lips as she nodded her head before she leaned up and whispered softly into Ron's ear that he needn't worry about her, if she had a problem she'd talk to him about it.

END OF CHAPTER 59

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with the ladies at the house, except for Jessica who had to go to work. They're all sitting around and talking about Slim dying and how it'll affect Kim and what they think will happen next. They're all bummed out by it and not sure how to react. As expected Rosa doesn't understand what's going on and Zita delicately tries to explain it to her. I take Zita as being Catholic so that's why she tells Rosa that Slim is now with the saints.

Then comes a bit back at the hospital where Ron and the ladies that are there are talking about what Kim and her mother are doing, talking to Joss and telling her the bad news. They're all sad and pretty much cling to Ron for support before they get into a talk about what to do next, where Joss is going to stay and that kind of thing. Tara gets emotional and Bonnie and the others comfort her before the ladies start to pursue more pleasurable pursuits before Kim finally walks in and interrupts them, saying that Joss is going to stay with her parents after the baby is born.

Next is a bit with Raquel as she's racing for the hospital, she doesn't know that it's there she's just hurrying away from the zoo hoping to spot a hospital. She hurries towards it as fast as she can given the fact that she's barefoot, it's still cold out, and she's only barely dressed. She hears people's comments to her, some are insults and she decides not to stop and correct them but just shrug them off and continue on her way. When she gets close enough to the hospital to see the front doors she notices a few guards standing watch. Cursing her bad luck she detours back into the alleys until she gets to the back emergency entrance. She starts to walk towards it when two monkey ninja's jump out and start to harass her. She gets ready to fight them, even though she's not sure how well she'll do but she's not going to go down without a fight. She's about ready to start when Jessica comes running out at them with a broom in her hands to scare the monkey ninja's away. After a few tense moments the hospital security comes out and the monkey ninja's leave. After they leave Raquel starts to thank Jessica before she blacks out, hitting her head on the curb.

Then we go back to the house as the ladies are sitting in the living room and still talking about Joss and what's happened to her and Slim. They're worried that Ron and Kim haven't called yet and wonder what to do while they wait. Monique says that maybe they should go to her club to wait for the call though Zita says no as she has to make sure that Rosa gets to bed on time and all of that. Penny agrees to stay as well, wanting to be sober when she hears from Tara next, though we see that she and Zita are getting pretty friendly. The group talks a little bit more before Monique says that she's going out whoever is coming can go with her but she's not going to wait up.

Finally there's a little bit with Ron and Kim as they talk about Kim's mom pulling Ron aside and talking to him. Kim easily gets the truth out of Ron as he has a hard time trying to lie to her about anything. Kim's mother just wants Ron to look out for Kim and keep her company, making sure that she doesn't go through his trying time alone. Kim expected that and isn't mad at Ron about him trying to lie to her about it. She reassures him that if she needs to talk she won't hesitate to talk to him about it.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, the birth of Joss' baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad starts to notice that something is a bit different about his baby girl. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You.


	61. It Is Time, Ready Or Not

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for Rosa, Disney does, I'm just borrowing them for a little bit of fun.**

**CHAPTER 60-IT IS TIME, READY OR NOT**

The Hospital-Middleton

She awoke to find that her vision was blurred and her head hurt. She could only remember two things, being threatened by a pair of ninja monkeys and someone running out of the back doors of the hospital waving a broom around. She shut her eyes and slowly opened them again, wincing at the sharp pain in her temple. Squinting against the powerful light that seemed to be aimed straight at her head she tried to figure out where she was. As her vision slowly began to clear she was able to make out what looked like a hospital emergency room. Forcing the bile back down her throat she pushed herself up on one elbow and looked around, hoping to make sure that she was not back in Monkey Fist's clutches.

"Ah…you're finally awake, you gave us a pretty good scare back there," A soft voice interjected with a worried tone to it as Raquel tried not to smile as she looked back at the speaker.

"Not half as good as the one I gave myself…ah," Raquel started to say back with a snarky grin on her lips and tone to her voice before she pushed herself up a little to far and her head began to swim, forcing her to lay her head back down onto the pillow.

"Hey now, you should just sit tight and take it easy, you're pretty dehydrated and that bump on your head needed a few stitches, you're lucky to be alive, what were you doing out there without any shoes," Jessica asked with a curious, and slightly scolding, frown as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned back up against the doorway.

"You'd never believe me if I told you," Raquel stated back softly without a hint of mockery in her voice as she became accustomed to the amount of light in the room and didn't need to squint anymore.

"You'd be surprised what I'd believe," Jessica retorted with a confidently amused smirk playing on her lips before she pushed off of the doorway and walked towards Raquel's bed.

"I warned you…okay cutie, try this on for size, I was kidnapped by some freaky looking guys before I woke up in a cold room underneath the zoo, there were these monkey ninja's, this old guy that treated me like dirt, and some fluffy younger guy that looked like a…," Raquel calmly answered her with a slightly devilish glint in her eye before she launched into her explanation, mostly expecting Jessica to just laugh her off entirely. Needless to say she was surprised when she saw the look of serious concentration on the blonde's face before she interrupted.

"Like a big gay cabana boy, yeah…he sounds familiar," Jessica snickered softly with an embarrassed smile on her face as she remembered some of the photos of their enemies that Kim and Ron had shown her earlier in the week.

"Wait…you're not…you don't," Raquel started to stammer out with a shocked look in her eyes as they grew as wide as saucers before she threw back the blanket covering her and slid out of bed, expecting her legs to support her. Instead she became woozy and her knees buckled under her. When she hit the floor she realized two things, Jessica was a nurse and two that her scrounged up dress was gone and she was now exposing herself to Jessica as her hospital gown was a bit to small to cover her appropriately.

"Whoa hey easy, what are you trying to do," Jessica exclaimed with a shocked and scared look in her eyes as she immediately crouched down beside Raquel and started to help her cover herself back up and then get back up onto her bed.

"I won't let you take me back…I won't," Raquel fiercely shot back with a very serious and determined fire in her eyes as she weakly tried to ball up her hands into fists before Jessica got the picture.

"No…I don't work for them, I'm a nurse here at the hospital, I know about them because they're old enemies of a friend that I live with…perhaps you've heard of her, Kim Possible," Jessica stated back softly with a tone of restraint to her voice as she took a step back away from Raquel, to hopefully show that she was no threat. Though it was true that she was usually not a violent person, often sacrificing a great deal of her own pride to keep a tense situation from getting out of hand, there were limits to her humility.

"Kim Possible…you know Kim Possible," Raquel sputtered out with a shocked look of total surprise as she sat straight up in her bed, a little to quickly as just as soon as she had finished speaking she passed back out, not hearing Jessica's whispered response of "intimately."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Hospital-Montana

"So how's your dad doing with the tweebs," Bonnie asked softly with a genuinely curious tone to her words as she walked up to Kim from behind and wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist before dropping her chin down onto Kim's shoulder. Kim stood in front of a lighted coffee dispensing machine at the end of a darkened hallway. The glow from the machine would probably have been romantic to the pair at almost any other time but right now.

"Well he hasn't called the fire department or the police yet…so I'm going to got out on a limb and say that's a good sign," Kim softly replied with an optimistic but tense smile on her lips before she relaxed back into Bonnie's grip, melting her body with the brunette's and inhaling deeply Bonnie's perfume.

"What'd you do, have Wade put a tap on the phone line," Bonnie snickered back softly with an eager smile on her lips before she slid her chin across Kim's shoulder until she could touch her cheek to the side of Kim's neck.

"What, of course…maybe," Kim started to object with a determined tone to her words before she relented, meekly shrugging her shoulders and trying not to smile to widely.

"I don't believe this, Kimberly Anne Possible spying on her own family, what would the neighbors think, it'll be a scandal," Bonnie mocked back with an overly dramatic tone to her voice as she whispered it all straight into Kim's ear before she lightly nibbled on it while sliding her fingers in between Kim's shirt and her skin, relishing in the sudden gasp that escaped her loves lips at her touch.

"Heh…you know me to well my love," Kim whispered back with a pleased and proud smile on her lips, as in her mind she began to think of things to do to Bonnie at the moment, before her reality came crashing down and the thought of her now dead uncle filled her mind, causing her to drop her chin down to her chest and let tears trickle down her cheeks.

"Unfortunately in this case I think…hey, I thought you said that you were going to be strong for your mom and Joss," Bonnie started to joke back with a slightly flippant chuckle before she realized that Kim was crying and stopped her actions.

"I am, but they're not here right now…so I can let my guard down, especially around you," Kim answered with a solemn pout on her lips before Bonnie loosened her grip and slid around so that she was facing Kim.

"Lucky me, I'm the one that gets the teary eyed Kim Possible while the rest of them get the tough no nonsense crime fighter, what a treat," Bonnie chimed back in with a dopey smile as she tried to lighten the mood a little bit and help Kim relax before Kim turned her head and looked away.

"Stop it okay, just stop it Bonnie…Joss just had her whole life turned upside down and she hasn't even had the baby yet, this is all just so unfair," Kim snapped back angrily at first with a frustrated scowl marring her features before she couldn't keep the angry act up any longer and let her true feelings out.

"Yeah life's a bitch sometimes, just promise me one thing Kim, promise me that you're not going to go all crazy on me and somehow feel responsible for this, like you could have saved your uncle or something," Bonnie fired back at first with a relaxed shrug of her shoulders before she put her hands on Kim's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"I don't know if I've ever gone that far…but still, maybe if I," Kim mumbled back in reply with an unsure look in her eyes before Bonnie interrupted her.

"Nope…no way, don't even start to think like that, your uncle dying was a terrible thing, but it was nobody's fault, what you need to do right now is focus all of your energy and attention on helping Joss with this baby and losing her dad," Bonnie reiterated back to Kim with a very serious and determined look in her eyes before she pulled Kim into a very tight hug.

"Is that an order…or a suggestion," Kim asked back with a mildly curious look in her eyes as she lightly pressed her forehead up against Bonnie's and felt the brunette's hot breath on her lips.

"How about a little bit of both Kim, the simple truth of the matter is that Joss is going to need you and the rest of her family now more than ever, though in an odd way I kind of think that having a baby right now could actually be a good thing for her," Bonnie replied with a slightly anxious tone to her voice as she looked Kim right back in the eye and let her hands wander down to slide underneath Kim's shirt at her side, her fingers sliding slowly across her back and her thumbs toying with the edges of the redhead's stomach.

"How's that…sorry Bonnie but I'm not following your logic," Kim asked back with a confused look in her eyes and tone to her words as she truly didn't know where Bonnie was going with that thought.

"Joss is a strong young woman, but she's still human…having a baby to worry about might be just what she needs, to keep her mind off of what happened to her father, so that she can't dwell on it endlessly," Bonnie answered with a calm tone to her words and polite smile before she leaned in and gave Kim a quick kiss on the lips.

"You might be right, it just all seems a bit morbid to me, I'm just not sure if," Kim started to say back with an uneasy feeling in her stomach before her lunch decided to come back up on her. She immediately tore herself away from Bonnie and raced to the bathroom.

"Great…now she decides to get a bout of morning sickness," Bonnie sighed softly impatiently to herself with a tied shrug of her shoulders before she started to follow hurriedly after Kim, though being interrupted over the hospital's intercom system about a birth being imminent of someone in a room that sounded a lot like the one that Joss was in. "Shit…she's having the baby, Kim," Bonnie groaned out sharply under her breath with a sudden look of panic on her face before she shouted for Kim and tore off towards the bathroom.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A Secret Lair-Not In Middleton

"Well Shego…where is she," Dr. Drakken asked with an impatient and unhappy scowl of disbelief on his face as he looked squarely at Shego as she walked back into the lair, looking none to caring about what he thought.

"She got away, charmed Junior into letting little Junior do all of the thinking and didn't notice her knee smashing into his stomach until it was to late," Shego calmly replied with a flip of her hair as she readjusted her grip on the shopping bags that she held in her hands.

"What," Dr. Drakken exclaimed with a completely shocked look and tone to his voice as he couldn't believe what Shego was telling him.

"Yeah, and to top it all off she found her way to a hospital, ran into that Pam Anderson clone friend of Kim Possible's…Jessica I think," Shego groaned out sharply with an annoyed growl at the end as she shook her head and started to walk towards the door on the other side of the room.

"Grr…wait, why do you know her name," Dr. Drakken started to say as he began to throw a fit before he realized that he didn't understand something that Shego had just told him.

"Huh…oh uh…no reason," Shego lied back with a deep blush to her cheeks as she hastily turned away from Drakken lest he see it and get a clue as to her inner battle.

"Are you sure that," Dr. Drakken began to wonder back with a curious tone to his words before Shego whirled around on him and sent him a death glare, one that sent him slipping behind his chair with the idea of using it as a shield in case she sent any fire his way.

"Don't finish that question, I'm going to take a nap…don't bother me," Shego announced back to him with a very serious look in her eyes and tone to her voice before she disappeared into the next room with her shopping bags, leaving Dr. Drakken to slide down to a seated position on the floor, all the while letting out a huge sigh of relief.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Hospital-An Hour Or So Later

"So where exactly am I," Raquel asked with a nervous tone to her words as she pulled the blanket tightly around her, using it to cover up the lapses in her hospital gown, as she watched Jessica walk back into the room and shut the door behind her.

"Middleton Colorado, why…aren't you from around here," Jessica calmly replied at first with a relaxed and warm smile on her lips before she noticed the look of surprise on Raquel's face.

"Not by a long shot," Raquel mumbled fearfully softly to herself as she looked away from Jessica for a moment and off through the large window nearby, wondering what was truly going on.

"So where are you from then, if you're not from around," Jessica started to ask back with a concerned tone to her words before Raquel interrupted her.

"Other than the bump on my head I'm okay right, I mean they didn't," Raquel interjected with at first a look of confidence in her eyes before that faltered and she looked very worried.

"It's okay don't worry, we checked on that, there was no bruising or…you haven't had," Jessica quickly explained with a relieved smile on her lips as she sat down next to Raquel on the bed.

"Whoa now…that's enough information, don't need to have the whole world knowing the last time that I…now do we," Raquel blurted out with an embarrassed smile on her lips before she started to laugh nervously, not wanting to look Jessica in the eye.

"Now that you mention it there was something that I wanted to ask you about, during your examination I noticed that your…well your…they were," Jessica asked back with a very awkward smile as she tried not to blush to deeply or think back to how she had stared at Raquel earlier during the examination.

"What are you…oh, uh let's just say that it was an act of teenaged rebellion that I decided that I liked and kept them," Raquel started to ask with a confused look in her eyes before she noticed what part of her body Jessica was gesturing to and got the message, blushing noticeably again at the realization.

"But don't they hurt, I mean they'd have to if you wore anything tighter than a muumuu," Jessica timidly asked with an awkward and uncomfortable expression, while looking down at her own chest, as she began to get a bit antsy, unnerved by the fact that she was asking what was in her mind a very personal question of a woman that she had just met.

"They did in the beginning, but after awhile I got used to them…why the sudden fascination," Raquel answered back with a curious look in her eyes though she waited until the end of her explanation to ask her question.

"Huh oh uh…no reason, just something that I'm not used to…by the way, why were there monkey ninja's after you anyway," Jessica tried to bluff off back to Raquel with a relaxed wave of her hand though it was clear that their talk had gotten to the blonde much more than she was letting on. To combat that she tried to change the subject back to one that she needed to know more about, both to help the doctor's treat Raquel while at the same time inform Kim and Ron about a possible new threat.

"They wanted me to do some weird ritual for them, the young goof's father had this whole army of clones…or so he said, that needed to be brought to life with some mystical power of the monkey," Raquel honestly answered with a curious feeling in the back of her mind about why she was being so open with Jessica, a woman that she had just met though seemed like they had bumped into each other somewhere before.

"Wait…did you say clones…oh no, Kim will want to hear about this," Jessica gasped out softly as the gears in her mind suddenly all clicked at once and she put two and two together, sliding off of the bed and starting to turn towards the door.

"Wait, that Kim wouldn't by any chance be Kim Possible…the world famous," Raquel started to quickly ask with a surprised look in her eyes before Jessica stopped, turned back around, and spoke.

"Yeah Kim Possible, top threat to evil everywhere, got a list of enemies a mile long, she and Ron get called out at all odd hours of the day and night to," Jessica replied back as she wondered just how much Raquel knew before the slightly taller woman interrupted her.

"By Ron you mean Ron Stoppable, the wielder of half of the mystical monkey power," Raquel snapped back with a very eager, but not angry or threatening, tone of voice and interested smile creeping upon her lips as she slid off of the bed as well, grateful that her legs held her weight this time.

"Hey…how do you know about that," Jessica asked back with a shocked look of her own as she suddenly became very nervous at how Raquel had even a clue about the mystical monkey power.

"I'm in tune with it…him," Raquel happily answered Jessica's question with a twinkle in her eye before she turned back around, closed her eyes, and tried to reach out and see if she could sense him anywhere nearby.

END OF CHAPTER 60

Author's Note: This chapter starts out with Jessica and Raquel talking about what happened out back behind the hospital. They talk about who she is and what she was doing there. Raquel answers her but is a bit weak from all that she's been through in the past day or so. Jessica finally gets Raquel to tell her what happened, even though Raquel doubts that she'll be believed she tells the story. To her surprise Jessica believes her and mentions Kim's name. Raquel starts to ask how she knows Kim before she faints, not hearing Jessica admit just how well she knows Kim.

Then comes a bit back at the hospital in Montana with Kim and Ron and the others. Kim and Bonnie are at the end of a long dark hallway at a lit up coffee dispenser. Bonnie tries to cheer Kim up and ask her about how her father is doing watching Jim and Tim. Kim says that so far he's doing fine but then admits to having Wade put a tap on the phone so that she could be alerted if anything happened. The two joke around about that a little bit before the topic of their conversation turns to Joss and the baby along with Slim. Bonnie tries to put a positive spin on the whole thing, saying that it'll be good for Joss so that she can't dwell on the fact that her father is dead. Kim isn't so sure until morning sickness rears its ugly head, even though at the time it isn't morning, and Kim runs off to get to the bathroom before she pukes. Bonnie starts to follow before she hears over the hospital's intercom system that they need help in the maternity ward, that one of the women is having her baby, and the room number sounds like the one that Joss is in. Basically Joss is having the baby is what's going on. So I need all of you reviewer's help, I need an idea about what the sex of the baby should be, a boy or a girl, and then a name.

Next comes a short bit with Drakken and Shego as when we left off with these two Drakken told Shego to go find Raquel and bring her back. She failed but learned enough about what actually happened to learn that they're not the only ones interested in Raquel and that Jessica is now involved. Shego went shopping afterwards to try to calm herself down. Drakken isn't pleased but Shego blows him off and goes to her room, making a threat to him before she leaves, one that he cowers in the face of before grumbling a bit and heaving a big sigh of relief when she's gone that she didn't attack him. Shego almost lets it slip that she knows a lot about Kim and Ron and the other ladies that live in the house and how she feels about them but keeps it in check.

Finally we go back to the hospital with Raquel and Jessica as the former has finally woken up and the latter is out to get some information. They talk a little bit more about what happened and where they are before Jessica asks Raquel a question, as she's curious. The whole big thing that they're talking about what they're talking about is that Raquel has a few piercings on her body, though none of the ones that are talked about are below the belt or on her head. In other words she has both nipples pierced and her bellybutton as well. Jessica feels awkward about that but Raquel tries to pass it off as just something that she did to rebel and then left alone, as she grew accustomed to it. They move on and get back to talking about how Raquel came to be at the back of the hospital with only a scrounged up dress on. Jessica admits that she knows Kim and Ron both and Raquel is excited about that. She smiles and then tries to see if Ron is around, as yeah she has the hots for him, but for more than one reason.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, the birth of Joss' baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad starts to notice that something is a bit different about his baby girl. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You.


	62. Bundle Of Joy

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for Rosa, Disney does, I'm just borrowing them for a little bit of fun.**

**CHAPTER 61-BUNDLE OF JOY**

The Home Of Mr. And Mrs. James Possible

"You ladies really didn't have to come all of the way over here, we're handling things fine by ourselves," Mr. Possible said with an uneasy smile on his lips as he walked into the living room and set a plate with several mugs of hot chocolate on it onto the coffee table.

"It's okay Mr. Possible, we really wanted to," Monique replied with a somewhat nervous tone to her words as she caught Jim and Tim sneaking into the kitchen out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, I haven't been back in so long and what with Joss and Kim's uncle and all…oh wait, damn…uh sorry," Crystal started to add with an anxious smile on her lips before she remembered that Kim's uncle was also Mr. Possible's big brother.

"You're forgiven…it's just hard to believe, he was always so careful," Mr. Possible replied with a sad smile while sitting down in his chair, staring off into space as if he was expecting a call telling him that it was all some big insane joke would come at any moment and all would be well again.

"If there's anything we can do," Monique offered up with a timidly hopeful half smile before she blew on her cup of hot chocolate and then took a small sip.

"No…thank you but no, my big brother was an independent man, he always did things his way, when it was just him and Joss he stuck it out, he said that he didn't have a clue how to talk to her about the important stuff but believed that he'd figure it out when the time came," Mr. Possible politely declined back as he turned back to look over at Monique and Crystal before he had to firmly set his jaw to keep from tearing up.

"So then is Joss and the baby going to take Kim's old room," Crystal asked suddenly with an earnest look of concern on her face as she strived to change the subject a little bit and speak of hopefully happier topics.

"Probably, the boys have come up with an endless stream of ideas about how to help Joss with the baby, though I don't think that they realize how much work a baby really is," Mr. Possible answered with a soft sigh as he found that it was much easier to smile about this as he remembered the various ideas that his twin sons had come up with. Some of them he had refused outright, saying that they simply would not work with a baby and seemed to be designed more to answer a juvenile curiosity than anything else. The rest he had told them to work on and come back to him later with.

"I don't even want to know what those two have come up with," Monique started to say back with an unsure look in her eyes before there was a loud crash from the kitchen.

"Boys…excuse me a moment," Mr. Possible shouted back over his shoulder towards the kitchen before after getting no response he rose from his chair and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, not looking very pleased.

"Uh…just a minor little thing, does he know about…well you know," Crystal softly asked, almost in a whisper, as she leaned over close to Monique and almost whispered it into her ear.

"Sorry Crystal but you're going to have to be a bit more specific, there's a lot of you know's with Kim right now," Monique calmly answered back, trying her best to remain calm and act as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on, lest they rouse Mr. Possible's suspicions.

"That Kim is pregnant with Ron's baby and has been sleeping around will you lot for weeks," Crystal declared back with a slightly louder tone of voice, seemingly upset that Monique was forcing her to spell it all out clearly rather than taking the hint.

"Not a clue…and that's exactly how it's going to stay until Kim decides to tell him," Monique unhappily replied before she took another sip and then started to speak, just in time as Mr. Possible walked back into the living room and interrupted.

"Until she decides to tell me what," Mr. Possible asked with a confused and frustrated scowl upon his countenance before Monique nearly choked on the hot chocolate and Crystal nearly spilled hers.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House

"Are you sure that she's old enough for this movie," Penny asked with a concerned frown as she crawled up to the television and began to snoop around for Kim's copy of The Wizard of Oz.

"I wanna watch the movie," Rosa shouted with a look of glee and excitement in her eyes as she began to hop up and down on Zita's lap, pumping her little arms up and down with every bounce.

"She used to watch it all the time back in Hawaii…there are a couple parts where she'll cover her eyes but other than that she seems to be fine with it," Zita answered with a slightly guilty smile before she calmly made Rosa settle down and stop bouncing.

"I do not know this movie, what is it about," Yori asked with an awkward and embarrassed look as she stayed put behind the couch, being fearful that she'd scare Rosa if she were to come any closer.

"It's great…come and watch it with me aunt Yori," Rosa again shouted out with a look of excitement on her little cherub face as she squirmed out of Zita's grasp and then over to the next cushion on the couch and began to hop up and down on it, grinning at Yori like a fool.

"I do not know about," Yori started to stammer back with an unsure look of fear in her eyes before Zita lightly began to pat the cushion next to her.

"Come on chica, come and sit next to me, Rosa can tell you all about it," Zita interjected with a soft smile and slight nod of her head towards the couch as she seemed to be silently telling Yori that it was okay to come over and sit down.

"If you say so," Yori timidly replied as she made her way over to the couch and sat down, letting out a small gasp of surprise when Rosa jumped onto her lap and threw her arms around her neck, giving her a big warm hug.

"See…she's forgiven you already, isn't that sweet," Penny joked back with an amused smirk playing on her lips before she couldn't help but grin at the scene of an uncomfortable looking Yori with an overly eager Rosa on her lap.

"Better wait until the movie is over to say that Penny, but it sure looks that way," Zita remarked back with a hopeful and optimistic smile on her lips before Penny found the tape, put it in and hit play.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Hospital-Middleton Colorado

"Damn, I can't sense him anywhere," Raquel growled with an annoyed scowl as she clenched her hands up into fists and slammed them down onto the edges of the bed.

"What are you doing," Jessica asked with a confused and slightly scared look in her eyes as she took a couple of steps back and fumbled behind her for the doorknob, just in case.

"I was trying to sense Ron Stoppable, see if he was close, but either I'm not strong enough with my injuries…ow, or he's not nearby," Raquel explained with an anxious and frustrated groan as she slackened her fists and let her arms hang limply at her side, sighing deeply and trying to figure out why she couldn't sense him, pushing herself hard enough that she caused the bump on her head to hurt.

"He's in Montana at the moment, a cousin of Kim's is having a baby and her father just died," Jessica replied back with a slightly less scared tone to her words as she let go of the doorknob and slowly and cautiously took a step back into the room, edging ever closer to Raquel.

"So basically he's there for moral support then," Raquel guessed with a grim smirk of amusement on her lips as she turned around and slid back up onto the bed, feeling more than a bit tired.

"Pretty much yeah," Jessica admitted with a subdued look of surprise as she slowly nodded her head and smiled sweetly, trying not to let her fear show.

"So any word on when he's coming back…are he and Kim still…you know," Raquel wondered with an optimistic tone to her voice as she tried not to sound too eager in her wondering about Ron.

"Who knows when he's coming back, probably the same time that Kim does, but that won't be until after her cousin has her baby, and that can take days so," Jessica answered with a forced smile on her lips as she shrugged her shoulders and tried to appear relaxed as best she could.

"Okay…so are they still together or," Raquel asked further with an awkward tone as she hoped that what she had heard and seen on Kim's website wasn't accurate.

"Sorry but they're definitely still together and there's not trouble in paradise let me tell you," Jessica replied proudly with a certain look in her eyes and tone to her voice as she finished walking over and sat down on the bed beside Raquel.

"You sound pretty sure about that, you got the inside track on them or something," Raquel grinned back with a knowing smile before she edged a bit closer to Jessica on the bed, until she slid her left hand overtop of Jessica's right hand, feeling a definite tingle at her touch.

"Something like that yeah, let's just say that I'd know if they were having any problems and they're not, their relationship is as strong as a rock, no spurned former boyfriends or girlfriends trying to break them up, so if you're thinking about starting something don't, it's not worth it," Jessica softly stammered back at the beginning of her answer before her tone of certainty grew as she became more and more confidant of what she was saying.

"I'm not trying to play the home-wrecker role, I just feel that I have a connection with Ron Stoppable, I can't exactly explain it, it's just that I know the mystical world pretty well and I know that he's into it pretty deeply as well so," Raquel countered with a nervous look of uncertainty on her face as she looked straight into Jessica's eyes as she spoke before at the end she got embarrassed and had to look away.

"Ron has half of the mystical monkey power, he's pretty powerful…but he doesn't abuse it like some people probably would if they had that kind of power, in fact he barely uses it at all," Jessica informed Raquel with a honest look in her eyes as she wiggled the fingers of her right hand a little bit, not enough though to signal Raquel to move her hand.

"That's to bad, if what I've heard of that power is true then he's only using a fraction of its true power, he could do so much more," Raquel said softly with an almost disappointed frown as she slowly shook her head before Jessica spoke back up.

"Oh right, and I suppose that you're just the one to teach him how to use it more effectively, especially after the sensei of the Yamanuchi school in Japan didn't, at least before he died," Jessica replied back with a skeptical tone to her words as she wasn't buying anything that Raquel was saying but becoming nervous that she seemed to know so much about it.

"I'm not as knowledgeable about the mystical world as I could be, I'm only an apprentice, my grandmother is the real bright one about all of this, she'd know how to help Ron better than I could, but since you don't seem to believe me maybe I can do something about that…that is if you'll let me," Raquel sighed out softly with an embarrassed and almost guilty look in her eyes and non threatening smile on her lips as she bumped shoulders with Jessica before she looked straight into Jessica's eyes, hoping that the blonde would finally fully understand that she wasn't a threat to her or anyone else.

"I don't know…you're not going to hypnotize me or anything like that are you," Jessica stuttered back with an unsure frown as she leaned back and away from Raquel just a little bit.

"Of course not, hypnotism is for parties, really screwed up people trying to straighten out their lives, and late night infomercials on the ole idiot box, no honey…I'm not going to hypnotize you," Raquel replied with a relaxed laugh before she shook her head and made sure to stay mostly still.

"Okay but…what do I have to do," Jessica asked with a very nervous look in her eyes and quivering of her lower lip before Raquel acted.

"Just close your eyes and take a deep breath while I," Raquel started to say back with a very soothing tone before just after Jessica closed her eyes and let out her deep breath Raquel pressed her lips up against Jessica's and let the spirits do their work.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A Hidden Lair-Underneath The Zoo

"You stupid fool, you let her escape," Monkey Fist furiously screamed at Junior as he looked very ready and willing to beat the living shit out of the younger villain but held back at the last moment.

"Her escaping is unfortunate yes lord Monkey Fist, however my son is not to blame, even if she had truly incapacitated him then several if not all of your ninja monkey's should her prevented her escape, however they did not, care to explain that," Senior calmly interjected with a rather stern look in his eyes as he stood in between Junior and Monkey Fist, acting as if nothing odd was happening.

"Father…how can you let him talk to me like that, I almost lost a contact," Junior whined with an annoyed and scared look in his eyes as he quickly went to hide behind his father and glare light daggers towards Monkey Fist.

"I cannot believe that I ever thought that we could work together, I must have been insane," Monkey Fist snarled back with a very bitter glare in his eyes as his monkey ninja's assembled behind him, looking ready for a fight.

"No…not insane, just overconfident in your abilities and those of your minions, we shall simply retrieve Ms. Ravenwood from the hospital and move her to a more secure location before we continue with our arrangement…come Junior," Senior replied with an almost bored tone to his words and look on his face before he suddenly turned on his heels and walked slowly out of the room, leaving Junior to rush after him, cowering under the intense glare of the monkey ninja's. The only thing that Monkey Fist could do was seethe and begin to plot out his next move.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Hospital-Montana

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy," Ron continuously mumbled softly to himself as he paced back and forth in the waiting room while Tara sat by the door staring at the clock and silently praying that everything would go well. Bonnie was almost as nervously leaning up against the far wall of the waiting room, tapping her foot with every second that passed on the clock, trying to appear the picture of calm but Ron could tell by the look in her eyes that she was anything but. Hope and Marcella stood on either side of Ron's trail of pacing, looking like they were trying to decide whether or not they should try to stop him from pacing or fall in behind him.

"This is crazy Marcella, Ron's acting like a basket case while Bonnie's trying to act as if nothing's happening, what do we do," Hope whispered straight across Ron's pacing path to Marcella, who was beginning to look worried. Ron didn't seem to notice what either was doing, so intense was his pacing and mumbling.

"Got that right…maybe if I took all of my clothes off and stood in front of him, maybe that'd work," Marcella agreed with a worried look in her eyes and a quick and nervous shrug of her shoulders before she cringed a bit at the sight of Hope lightly glaring back at her, hands on her hips, and a look of frustration and disappointment on her face.

"We're trying to come up with a way to snap Ron out of this funk, not turn me on," Hope harshly whispered back to Marcella before Ron paced by them again, still mumbling softly to himself.

"Like you'd be the only one…but you're right, maybe we should try something else," Marcella started to argue back with Hope before she thought better of it with a sigh and let out a nervous deep breath.

"You mean like shutting the hell up and letting Ron be, he's just nervous about Joss and Kim, he'll snap out of it after the baby is born and then everything will go back to normal," Bonnie interrupted with a fake tone of annoyance in her voice as she stayed where she was and only slightly pushed away from the wall, just enough to make sure that both Marcella and Hope heard her.

"Let's hope so," Marcella softly agreed back with a hopeful look in her eyes as she looked over at Bonnie.

"But if he's like this with Joss where the baby isn't even his then what's he gonna be like when it's Kim's turn huh, he could have a heart attack," Hope wondered aloud with a very scared tone to her words and look on her face before she began to tear up at the thought of something like that happening to Ron. She was about to lift a hand up to wipe away a tear when Bonnie did it for her while also wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"Ron will be fine when it's Kim's turn and then the rest of us, unlike this time he'll be in the delivery room, right there beside us, holding our hand, it'll all work out you'll see," Bonnie whispered softly and confidently into Hope's ear before she placed a soft kiss at the base of her neck while using her other arm and body to squeeze their two bodies together.

"Yeah…I hope you're," Hope softly started to say back to Bonnie with a warm and appreciative smile on her lips before she was interrupted by Kim bursting into the room before exclaiming that Joss had given birth.

END OF CHAPTER 61

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Monique and Crystal visiting Mr. Possible and the twins at their house, hoping to make sure that they're okay. The twins seem okay and don't take much notice to either Crystal or Monique. Crystal and Monique try to comfort Mr. Possible a little bit and talk about what Joss is going to do, where she's going to stay, and a little about Slim. It's obvious that Mr. Possible misses his big brother but doesn't want to be to vocal about it at the moment, instead focusing on how it's going to work with Joss and her baby moving in with them and how the boys will react. Right at the end there's a loud crash in the kitchen and Mr. Possible goes to investigate. Mr. Possible walks back into the living room just as Monique is explaining that he doesn't know about Kim and all of them and that Kim will tell him when she's good and ready, but he only catches the latter half of that idea, enough to know that there's something that Kim wants to tell him.

Then comes a short bit back at the house as the ladies are there getting ready to watch The Wizard Of Oz and Penny is concerned that it might be to violent and scary for Rosa. Zita reassures her that it's not before Yori walks in, still nervous around Rosa. Surprising Yori Rosa seems to have forgiven her and wants her to come and sit with her to watch the movie. After a bit of fear by Yori she does just that and gets a hug from Rosa, before they start to watch the movie. Kids that young can be scared by a lot of things but also they're pretty resilient.

Then there's a bit with Raquel and Jessica at the hospital as they talk about Ron and Kim and Jessica learns a little bit more about her newest patient. Raquel seems keenly interested in if Ron and Kim are still an item. Jessica explains that they are and that Raquel shouldn't even think of trying to break them up. Raquel says that she isn't but that she has a connection to Ron that she wants to learn more about. At the end Raquel tells Jessica that she'll show her a little something of her abilities. Jessica is skeptical and scared but says okay. The kiss wasn't necessary, other than because Raquel wanted to do it, but mostly it was physical contact that Raquel needs to let Jessica see what she sees when she meditates.

Next comes a very short bit back in Monkey Fist's underground lair underneath the zoo. He's furious at Raquel escaping but Senior seems to be okay with it, feeling that they'll just kidnap her again and everything will be fine. Monkey Fist makes fun of Junior and Senior halfway defends him before he bids Monkey Fist adieu and then leaves with Junior hot on his heels.

Finally we go back to the hospital where Kim and her mother are with Joss as she's giving birth while the others have to sit and wait in the waiting room. Bonnie is trying to play it cool but she's nervous as hell while Ron just mumbles to himself and paces back and forth. Hope and Marcella are standing on either side of his path and just watching him, unsure of exactly what to do. They start to talk about it before Bonnie growls at them to just shut up and let Ron be. Hope gets mad back and wonders how Ron will be when it's one of them that's giving birth. Bonnie walks over and reassures her that he'll be just fine because he'll be in the delivery room with them. They start to go a bit further when Kim bursts into the room and announces that Joss has had her baby.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, the birth of Joss' baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad starts to notice that something is a bit different about his baby girl. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. And again I'm wondering about the sex of the baby if Joss should have a boy or a girl and then the name. Thank You.


	63. Afterworks

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for Rosa, Disney does, I'm just borrowing them for a little bit of fun.**

**CHAPTER 62-AFTERWORKS**

The Home Of Mr. And Mrs. James Possible

"Huh uh…what was the question again," Monique remarked back with a scared and nervous smile on her face and look in her eyes as she held her cup of hot chocolate up in front of her face to try and help hide her surprise.

"You were saying something to Crystal about Kim having to tell me something," Mr. Possible replied with a slightly shaky laugh as he sat back down in his chair and smiled calmly at Monique.

"Oh right…it wasn't very important, I think it was something about Global Justice," Monique lied back with a slight stutter to her voice as she tried to not let it show how badly she was veering away from the truth.

"Global Justice…hmm, maybe they've finally seen the error of their ways and need my expert help," Mr. Possible proudly trumpeted with a daring grin on his lips as he almost seemed lost in his own little world.

"Uh…help with what," Crystal replied with a confused tone to her voice and shrug of her shoulders as she helplessly then turned to Monique, fearful that she had said something wrong.

"Why help with keeping the world safe of course," Mr. Possible shot back with a curious chuckle as it seemed that he had only just heard Crystal's words.

"How would…ah forget it, it's not worth it," Monique started to ask back with an impatient frown before she fought back the urge to scream out in frustration.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Hospital-Middleton

"So…what did you think, still don't trust me," Raquel asked with a curious smile playing across her lips before she darted her tongue out and licked her lips, just as Jessica opened her eyes back up.

"Well I…that was…wow," Jessica stammered out breathlessly with an amazed look as she slowly opened her eyes and looked out the window briefly before turning her head and focusing her gaze over squarely on Raquel.

"It's quite a rush at first, I probably should have warned you," Raquel replied back with a bit of a sheepish smile playing across her lips as she blushed and looked down at her toes, which had seen better days after having run through the streets of Middleton without any shoes on.

"Yes…it is, but what…exactly, is it," Jessica slowly admitted at first with an awkward pursing of her lips before she became much more curious than fearful and scooted a bit closer to Raquel.

"Not really sure, I've always had a strong connection to the spirits, the ghosts of my ancestors used to sing me to sleep every night, my mother thought I was possessed for awhile, luckily my grandmother helped explain it all, otherwise I'd probably be in some institution right now…or in a padded cell," Raquel slowly and softly answered with an almost haunted and guilty look in her eyes and hunching up of her shoulders, looking almost like a scared little girl as she spoke.

"Really…you know I used to have dreams that my grandmother and I would bake cookies together, course she died when I was a baby but," Jessica began to reply with a nostalgic smile and twinkle in her eyes as she looked up and out of the window before Raquel stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"No…no, you don't understand, when I said that my ancestors sang me to sleep every night I meant it literally, like that kid from The Sixth Sense," Raquel interrupted Jessica with at first a short laugh before her expression grew serious as Jessica turned her way.

"You saw dead people," Jessica gasped back with a look of amazement on her face as she turned to look at Raquel in astonishment, still not fully understanding what she was saying.

"Not exactly, I could only see them because they were my ancestors, I didn't see dead people all over the place, that's not my gift, that's more my grandmother's job, my gift helps me to be in tune with the mystical world, that's why I know about the mystical monkey power, though I'll admit that I don't really know that much about it," Raquel stated back with a slightly sheepish grin of embarrassment as her shoulders sagged a bit before she looked up hopefully at Jessica.

"Well Ron would probably know a lot more about it since he has the mystical monkey power, but I'm not sure if he could really explain it to you, he tried to tell me about it a couple of times but it all got way to confusing," Jessica unhappily admitted with a confused smile on her lips and a quick shrug of her shoulders.

"I know, I only understand things about half of the time myself, I'm still only an apprentice, I still have to learn how all of this fits together, like why when I concentrate on you and tap into the mystical side of things I see the aftereffects of the mystical monkey power, but that would only be possible if you and Ron were very close…like lovers close, but that wouldn't be possible right, he already has a girlfriend, and you don't seem like the type of woman that would do something like that, at least not to me," Raquel informed her back with a curious look in her eyes as she gave voice to the conflicting thoughts in her head about what she was sensing from Jessica.

"Uh…well uh you see, it's a real long story," Jessica stuttered out softly with a thoroughly embarrassed blush covering her cheeks as she smiled and looked away, hunching up her shoulders and letting her hair fall down and cover her face in the hopes that Raquel couldn't see through her poorly thrown up lie.

"That's okay, I don't really have anywhere to be right now," Raquel snickered back with a searching tone to her words as she fully turned to Jessica and then laid a hand on her shoulder, smiling softly back with the intent of putting the blonde at ease.

"What about your family, won't they be curious about where you," Jessica started to ask back with a shaky tone to her words before Raquel reached up and brushed enough hair off of her face so that she could see Jessica's eyes again.

"My grandmother trusts me to be able to take care of myself, my mother probably doesn't even know that I'm gone…but you wanna know what I'm curious about, for someone that seems to not know anything about why you have plenty of Ron's spirit energy coursing through them you seem to be pretty knowledgeable about Kim and Ron's love lives…there something that you want to tell me," Raquel calmly answered back at first with a relaxed and confidant look in her eyes as she slid her hand that was on Jessica's shoulder across her back until she slid it underneath her arm, quickly pulling them together.

"This is so not how I wanted to spend the time before they got back," Jessica groaned softly to herself in her thoughts with an overwhelmed sigh before she felt Raquel's other hand on her cheek.

"Or about why you were so into that kiss," Raquel quipped back with a twinkle of curiosity in her eyes before she draped a leg across Jessica's lap.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble," Jessica weakly stuttered out with a guilty look on her face before she closed her eyes and launched into the story with a deep breath to get her started, curling her toes up tightly in her shoes because of her nerves.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House

"That has got to be the craziest thing I've ever heard," Liz announced finally with an amazed look in her eyes and tone to her voice as she leaned back in her seat and stared silently across the table at Zita.

"Not so crazy if you really think about it," Penny replied with a slightly skittish laugh and shrug of her shoulders before she gave Yori a quick glance.

"How can you say that, Ron…the guy that couldn't get a date to save his life back in high school now has his pick of the litter," Liz asked back with a shocked and surprised look on her face as she pushed herself away from the table a little bit and looked around the room.

"Hey," Penny snapped back with an offended scowl as she very nearly got up out of her chair to object further before stopping halfway up when Yori spoke up.

"I do not understand, your American style jokes are sometimes confusing to me," Yori stated softly with a confused and even slightly scared look in her eyes as she turned and looked over at Zita for help, not understanding the joke that Liz made.

"Easy Yori," Zita said softly with a comforting tone to her words and look in her eyes as she reached up and lightly patted the back of Yori's head before continuing, "It doesn't work that way Liz, you and I weren't really friends back in high school so you don't have any reason to trust me at my word here but we're all here because we genuinely love Ron and he genuinely loves us."

"I just don't understand, Ron just doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would cause all of you to fall head over heels in love with him like this," Liz countered back with an anxious expression, as she looked confused as to everything.

"One cannot always properly explain the reasons for their loving the one that they do, when I first met Ron I was unsure if he was the champion that Sensei had told us about many times, he was failing at very nearly everything at Yamanuchi, but he was sweet, gentle, always trying to make me feel important, it was hard not feeling something for him, and when I was kidnapped by lord Monkey Fist he came to rescue me without a second thought, putting my life above his own, my love for him began that day," Yori started to explain with a very calm and deliberate tone to her words and posture as she politely kept her voice low and hands folded in her lap.

"So he was your hero, the whole white knight in shining armor," Liz started to ask back with a slightly skeptical smirk on her lips before Penny interrupted.

"Maybe, except in Yori's case Ron was her heroic ninja savior in all black," Penny observed with the beginnings of an impish smirk curling up the edges of her mouth.

"So then where is your heroic ninja savior in all black right now eh, off saving someone else," Liz asked back with a bit of a mocking grin as she slid her chair back up to the table and looked all three women in the eye.

"Actually he's in Montana with Kim and some of the others, Kim's cousin Joss is having a baby and they're at the hospital with her," Zita interjected with a slightly awkward and uncomfortable smile, as she was proud of why he wasn't there with them at that moment and wanted to get that point across to Liz.

"He the father or something," Liz quipped with a dirty smile and laugh before she found herself staring back at the glares on the faces of Zita, Penny, and Yori.

"That you even have the nerve to ask that spiteful of a question tells us that," Penny started to argue sharply back with a threatening tone to her words as her hands began to curl up into fists and she looked ready to fight. It didn't take Liz very long to back down.

"Okay…sorry I said anything, guess I must have struck a nerve…it was just a joke, I didn't mean anything by it, it's just that with how it's Ron and the rest of you it seemed like a possibility," Liz guiltily said back with an unsure smile, making sure to check on where the others were in the room lest one of them take a swing at her.

"The father of Joss' baby is one of her classmates that she thought loved her," Zita began to explain with a quick check of her watch and then glance at the telephone before Penny interrupted.

"But as soon as she found out that she was pregnant he vanished, she hasn't heard from him since," Penny added with a very serious and angry scowl as she sat back in her chair and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Heh…why does that not surprise me…so are any of you pregnant yet," Liz started to grimly joke back with a very sarcastic smile on her lips before she changed subjects and posed a question that she had been truly curious about ever since first learning of what was really going on with all of her old friends and Ron.

"You mean other than Kim," Yori asked softly back with an entirely innocent expression before she realized exactly what she had just admitted a split second before Penny let out a squeak and clapped her hand over the shorter woman's mouth, a split second to late.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Monique's Club-A Few Hours Later

"She finally go to sleep," Monique asked softly with an eager wink in Zita's direction as the latter quickly stepped out of the back room and shut the door behind her, making sure to not let the door squeak for fear of waking Rosa up.

"I think so, I left the radio on so she'd have something to lull her to sleep, plus it gives us the added bonus of not having to be as quiet as we normally would if she was just sleeping in the other room," Zita answered with a hopeful smile before she slid an arm around Monique's shoulders and then the two walked to the back of the bar and looked out over the bar, which had only just closed.

"Well she can sleep here all night if it's okay with you, I usually crank up the music while I'm cleaning but I'll forego that small pleasure tonight for your sake," Monique softly replied with a tired yawn before she took a swig of her beer and then smiled over at Zita after swallowing it.

"And for that I thank you, you don't know how hard it is to get her back to sleep," Zita softly said back with an equally tired sigh as she closed her eyes and laid her head down on Monique's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Rosa's always welcome here, in fact when she's old enough I'll even serve her first beer to her, with your permission of course," Monique said with an amused smirk on her lips as she lifted the mouth of her bottle of beer back up to her lips.

"Don't push it there you, if I have anything to say about it Rosa will never know what beer tastes like," Zita shot back with a light glare in her eyes as she opened up her eyes and set her gaze firmly on Monique, with the focus of her gaze finally ending up on her full lips.

"That's a bit farfetched don't you think, you'd be better of letting me serve Rosa her first drink so that she's not curious about it and gets in over her head at a party, who knows what could happen to her then," Monique shot back with a look on her face that seemed to suggest that she could care less but the edges of her lips began to curl up into a smile as she turned away, keeping her eyes trained on Zita betraying her true thoughts.

"You mean like her getting pregnant like I did," Zita replied back with a bit of an unhappy frown as she pulled away from Monique and lightly glared up at the taller woman.

"No…of course not…well okay, maybe," Monique stammered back in her reply with an unsure and suddenly and awkwardly nervous smile before Zita let out a small laugh and silenced her with a kiss.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A Secret Lair-Somewhere Other Than Middleton

"What am I going to do," Dr. Drakken mumbled softly to himself as he sat hunched over the keyboard, staring sadly at the keys, wishing that somehow they would speak to him and tell him what to do.

"Sorry Dr. D but you're gonna have to give me a little more than that before I can even hope to help you out here…understand," Shego grimly joked to her blue skinned friend as she walked up to him and leaned against him, resting her forearm on his shoulder.

"All of my latest ideas for world conquest have come up short, amounting to a pile of fizzled out failures," Dr. Drakken replied with a worn out and tired expression on his features before he wildly gestured to the pile of damaged and destroyed weapons of mass destruction all shoved into one of the corners of the large room. Each and every one of the machines had been put out of commission by the same person, Kim Possible.

"Well I told you that it wasn't smart to mess with all of those," Shego started to say back with an I told you so grin before Drakken spoke up sharply.

"You're not helping," Dr. Drakken spat bat with a tone to his voice of a pouting child as he crossed his arms and turned his head away, determined not to look Shego's way.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Hospital-Montana

"Everybody's doing okay right," Ron asked with a very nervous look in his eyes as Kim walked into the room and threw her arms around him in a powerful hug.

"Yes Ron…everybody's fine, Joss came through it like a trooper, uncle Slim would have been proud," Kim whispered back with a happy giggle before the full weight of her words struck her and a small trail of tears found their way down her cheeks.

"Don't cry KP, I'm sure that your uncle's up there in heaven right now looking down at Joss and the rest of us and smiling, proud of us," Ron whispered softly to Kim as he reached up and lightly brushed away her tears before giving her a soft kiss, one that just as he started to pull away to gauge the effectiveness of his words she pulled him back into a kiss like the one that had lead to her getting pregnant. It was strong and long enough lasting that everyone else in the room stopped what they were doing and turned to watch.

"Hey now…you two aren't the only ones here ya know," Bonnie started to snap back with a bit of a harsh tone to her words before the look of her face betrayed her and she broke out into a smile as a few happy tears trickled down her cheeks. Kim and Ron's only response was to break the kiss long enough to give each other an odd look and then break out laughing.

"Guess that's our cue," Hope happily exclaimed with a very happy smile and laugh as she quickly pushed herself up out of her chair and headed towards Ron and Kim right after Bonnie.

END OF CHAPTER 62

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with what happened right after the end of last chapter with Monique and Crystal at the Possible house and Monique getting caught talking to Crystal about what Kim had to tell her father. They get to talking about what Mr. Possible thinks that Kim might have to tell him after Monique lies about the secret.

Then comes a bit with Raquel and Jessica that takes place right after the kiss. We see their reactions to it as Jessica is amazed and Raquel is hopeful that now Jessica doesn't think she's a threat any longer. They talk about the nature of Raquel's powers and about her past as she explains more about herself. Raquel also pushes Jessica to tell her about Kim and Ron. Jessica is obviously confused as to how to answer the questions given her relationship with the two. At the end Raquel pushes her even further and then brings up the kiss again.

The next bit has the women that stayed behind minus Crystal and Monique as they're talking to Liz and trying to get her to understand how things work at the house. She's not buying it at first and wants it explained. She comes across as a bit of a bitch in her asking if Ron's the father of Joss' baby but then reveals that she really didn't mean the question she was just curious. Zita and the others try to help her understand though Penny is more defensive about it than Yori or Zita are. At the end Yori slips up and admits to Liz that Kim is pregnant.

Next comes a short bit with Monique and Zita at the club as Zita has just put Rosa down to sleep for the night. Monique and Zita talk about Rosa and how she's going to be growing up and what that'll mean. They get onto the subject of alcohol and Monique wants to be the one to serve Rosa her first beer but Zita doesn't seem to want Rosa to have anything to do with any kind of beer. Monique tries to get her to change her mind and they talk about Zita's fears a bit more Monique goes to far and admits it, apologizing to Zita for it before they kiss.

Then we see a very short little scene with Drakken and Shego as Drakken is sitting at his computer trying to come up with his next great plan to take over the world. Shego is just bored and curious as to what he's going to cook up. They argue a bit before like usual Drakken reverts to a childlike state and just pouts rather than talk to Shego.

Finally there's a bit with those back at the hospital where Joss just gave birth. Ron wants to know if everything went well and Kim says that yes it all went well. The baby has been born and everyone is all excited. Kim is saddened by the death of her uncle, as he won't be able to be with Joss at this time. Ron tries to cheer her up and it works, with them ending up kissing long enough that it gets everyone's attention. Bonnie tries to act all confidant and like she's not overjoyed at Joss having her baby but she can't hold it in and before long they all get together for a group hug, of sorts. I'm wondering if people think that Joss should have a boy or a girl and the name.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, the name and sex of Joss' baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad starts to notice that something is a bit different about his baby girl. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You.


	64. Are You Sure

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Raquel is entirely my character along with little Rosa. Raquel's last name however is taken from Marion Ravenwood from the movie Indiana Jones: Raiders Of The Lost Ark, I just liked the name, at least the last name. The first name comes from Raquel Gibson, a model. I just took a name from each and put them together.**

**CHAPTER 63-ARE YOU SURE**

The Club

"You lock the door back there," Penny asked with a curious smile on her lips as she walked into the main part of the club and spotted Monique and Zita slithering against each other, both of their bodies drenched in sweat, their clothes tossed carelessly onto the top of a nearby table.

"Which one," Monique shot back with a carefree and excited grin as she pulled Zita back a little closer to her, a tingle going down her spine as she felt the latina's hot breath on her neck.

"The door to where a certain young girl is sleeping, you wouldn't want her waking up and walking around looking for a glass of water to drink only to stumble out here and find the two of you having sex," Penny replied with an anxious and apprehensive tone to her words as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared lightly at the two women.

"We weren't having sex," Zita unhappily remarked back before a pout appeared on her face as she clung tightly to Monique, trying to keep herself from following the track of a bead of sweat on the taller woman's body as it headed straight for the valley between her breasts.

"Close enough," Penny shot back with a determined look in her eyes as she stopped walking towards the two right at the edge of the dance floor.

"Don't worry so much, Rosa's fine, I checked up on her a few minutes ago and made sure that the door out here was locked, now why don't you spare us any more venom and join us, you know you want to," Zita countered with a very serious look in her eyes and tone to her voice, letting Penny know that she wasn't passing it off as a joke, before she reluctantly pulled away from Monique and walked up to her, making sure to sway her hips back and forth just enough and to jiggle her breasts a little, taking the opportunity to also take a few deep breaths.

"You know I'm not really one to dance and," Penny began to stammer out with a quivering lower lip before Zita's hands latched onto her waist, tickling her underneath her shirt.

"Oh really, then why do I see you out there almost every night very nearly going down on Tara…is it because she's not here," Monique asked with an excited smile on her lips before she walked over and changed what song was playing, turning up the volume as well.

"Well that's part of it but I," Penny weakly answered as she tried not to blush but couldn't help it as Zita's hands were now undoing the button on her jeans and then pulling down her zipper.

"It's okay if you're scared chica, I know that Tara would want you to have fun while she was gone…and it's not like we haven't had fun before right," Zita snickered back with an oddly supportive and consoling look in her eyes as she squatted down in front of Penny, pulling the blonde's pants down as she went. Penny felt suddenly very vulnerable standing there with her pants around her ankles and Zita untying her shoes.

"Z's right, Tara will be fine with this, you should have seen her back around Christmas…she had a few to many and was out of her dress before the last guest even left," Monique added with a supportive smile, hoping that she could keep Penny focusing all of her attention on her rather than to what Zita was doing as the latter pulled off both of her shoes.

"I don't know, they could be back anytime," Penny stammered back softly, still a bit unsure of how far she should take this with Zita and Monique being two of the women in the house that she wasn't intimately familiar with just yet.

"All the more reason to relax and have some fun until then right, you're going to need something to tell Tara when she gets back, you two will be laughing about this for days, trust me," Zita purred up softly to Penny, as the latter kicked off her jeans, before she stood back up and helped Penny make short work of her coat and shirt, leaving her standing there in only a rather skimpy pair of panties and a barely there bra.

"Now the real fun can begin," Monique exclaimed with a very festive grin as she threw her hands up into the air before Zita took Penny by the hand and lead her out onto the dance floor.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Hospital-Middleton

"Well…from the looks of your chart Ms. Ravenwood it appears that you're well enough to go home, though I think that you should do yourself a favor and stop by the nearest pharmacist on your way home and pick up some aspirin or something, and try not to take on any more…ninja monkey's," The doctor said with a tired sigh, as he was nearing the end of his shift and Raquel was his last patient of the day, as he lazily looked over her chart and then put it under his arm.

"I will doctor, thank you," Raquel replied with an appreciative smile before the doctor turned, gave Jessica a quick nod, and then left the room.

"Are you going to actually heed his advice or just go off and do your own thing," Jessica asked with a skeptically curious look in her eyes as she walked up to stand directly in front of Raquel sitting on the bed, her arms crossed across her chest and a quirky smile on her lips.

"Well…I was thinking about being a good little girl and doing exactly what he said, the only problem with that though is that my mother doesn't know how to drive and my grandmother is to old," Raquel jokingly replied as she shot Jessica an almost giddy smile and twinkle in her eyes before Jessica spoke back up.

"Why am I not surprised, I've only known you for a few hours and I already feel like I've got you pegged…okay, so why don't you just go and get a taxi or a rental car or something like that," Jessica said back with a quick roll of her eyes, as she had expected that answer from Raquel, before she leaned in a bit closer to the brunette and smiled.

"Probably the same reason that you had to wait for me to wake up before you knew who I was, the bastard's that kidnapped me and dressed me up like a fucking stripper probably took all of my identification and," Raquel started to say back with an unhappy frown before when she swore and made her comparison about her former outfit she noticed Jessica's expression harden and she took a step back, with a dark glare appearing in her gaze. "Did I say something wrong," Raquel asked with a curious and confused look to her as she searched Jessica's face for something that would clue her in to why she had reacted in such a hostile manner.

"It just hit a little to close to home is all…you know not all strippers are like the stereotype, we don't…I mean they don't fit the standard mold of what people think of them, many are just trying to earn some extra money to put them through school, it's not like I wanted to do it but then once you begin it's pretty hard to get out when you need the money as badly as I did, if Ron hadn't," Jessica softly replied with a haunted and unhappy look in her eyes as she shifted her gaze back and forth between Raquel's beautiful eyes and the floor, all before realizing just how much she had admitted to and then instantly clamped her mouth shut, hopeful that Raquel hadn't been paying attention.

"Ah…I think I understand now, you didn't like what I said because you used to be a stripper…and you're conflicted about doing it, you probably got suckered into it and then needed the money to pay the bills like you said right, you probably also though have a lot of fond memories of your time twirling around a pole in nothing but a tiny g-string, am I right," Raquel wondered back with an oddly serious tone to her words and a look in her eyes that was anything but joking or mocking.

"P…pretty much," Jessica stammered back with a guilty shrug of her shoulders before she turned away fully and stared over at the door.

"Well don't be, I saw flashes of you dancing around naked when I kissed you…but the lights were so bright that I couldn't put it all together until just now," Raquel answered her with a very sympathetic and almost soothing tone to her voice as she tried to begin to explain her odd gift.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean flashes," Jessica asked back with a confused look on her face as she turned back from looking over at the doorway and focused her attention all onto Raquel.

"When I touch someone for the first time I get flashes of their lives, their past, their present…and even sometimes their future, but it's not as great as it might sound, there's no guidebook to this, it's like watching a few thirty second snippets of a four hour movie and then having to try to do a report on it, I often get things mixed up," Raquel answered back with a sheepish shrug of her shoulders and soft laugh before she walked past Jessica over to the window before she closed her eyes, tilted her head back, and took in a deep breath.

"It must be hard to try and get everything in the right order, but at least these flashes are all clear right," Jessica started to try to understand the power that Raquel had with her own explanation before Raquel let out a short laugh.

"Heh, I wish it were that simple…and that I was that lucky, actually no, most of the time I have to concentrate on the flashes before I can even begin to figure out what they mean, oddly enough I usually figure things out in my dreams, though it can be a bit disconcerting at times, I've had nights where I'm not sure if what went on in my head after I fell asleep was a dream that I was having or the flashes coming together," Raquel stated back with a less than thrilled at the memories of this experience look that changed her expression from one of relief to one of subtle worry, as if she were afraid of losing herself to the flashes.

"This is all way to much for me to understand, I'm still trying to figure out the whole mystical monkey thing…something wrong," Jessica started to relay back to Raquel with an embarrassed smile and blush to her cheeks before she noticed Raquel vainly trying to hold the back of her hospital gown together while looking around the room.

"Yeah, a change of clothes would be nice right about now, this thing is like way to small," Raquel replied with an embarrassed look of her own before she smiled helplessly at Jessica and hoped that she had brought an extra change of clothes with her.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Hospital-Montana

"You feeling okay," Ron asked Bonnie softly as he turned in his chair so that he could get a good look at her. For the most part she looked alright but whenever she jump up out of her chair he'd see her wince just a little bit.

"Yeah…I think I must have tweaked a muscle in my back or somethin," Bonnie softly replied back with a tired yawn before she laid her head down on Ron's shoulder.

"Well if you want me to try to rub it out for you I can, I've been told that I have magic hands," Hope offered over to Bonnie with a honestly helpful look on her face as she leaned halfway across Ron, letting a hand drop into Ron's lap before she used that hand to give the inside of Ron's right knee a good squeeze.

"Thanks for the offer but I think that I'll see if Ron can help me first," Bonnie softly said back with a slight pursing of her lips and a quick shrug of her shoulders before Hope smiled softly and nodded that she understood, the sides of her mouth starting to turn up into a grin as she thought that she knew what Bonnie had truly meant.

"Suit yourself, but if you change your mind…or want some company…I'll be helping Tara look for the nursery," Hope replied with a hint of sadness in her voice before she shifted in her seat enough to give Ron a quick kiss on the lips and then left the room.

"She's right you know, she does give great massages…I don't know how much help I'm going to be Bon-Bon," Ron said softly to Bonnie with an unsure frown as he watched Hope walk out of the room until she disappeared around the corner before turned back to the brunette.

"I know…I'll be tracking her down later on to give me that massage, I just wanted to spend a little time alone with you is all," Bonnie added with a far off and distant look in her eyes as it was clear to Ron that she would probably indeed track Hope down for a little fun later on.

"Well then, just what did you have in mind," Ron asked back with a curious tone to his words as he leaned over a bit closer to Bonnie.

"I've got something to tell you," Bonnie squeaked out in a singsong tone of voice as she was clearly flirting with Ron and they both knew it before he decided to pose a question.

"Good news I hope," Ron wondered aloud with a nervous and just a bit worried smile as he fully turned to Bonnie and waited for her answer.

"Oh yes, very good news," Bonnie replied with a slow and deliberate nodding of her head as she couldn't keep the sly grin from creeping up onto her face.

"You're pregnant," Ron guessed with a genuinely hopeful smile and twinkle in his eyes as he threw his arms out wide and looked ready to hug Bonnie if his guess were true.

"I wish…no, I'm not pregnant…yet, I've decided the where and when for the plane ticket that you gave me at Christmas," Bonnie started to reply sadly, telling Ron greatly that she wished that she was indeed pregnant and that was the very secret that which she longed to tell him, before she calmed back down and her countenance became one more of a hopeful look.

"Oh…uh great, so where'd you decide to go," Ron stuttered back with a slightly embarrassed smile as he blushed furiously and hoped that Bonnie wouldn't get mad at him for the error in his guess.

"Now that my friend…is a secret, one that you'll just have to drag out of me, if you're lucky," Bonnie purred back with a surely delighted fire in her eyes and randy grin as she crawled across the armrests and straddled Ron's lap, with her knees bent under her and behind Ron with her hands flat on his chest.

"Well you know how much I like a challenge," Ron snickered back with a very excited and determined gleam in his eyes before his hands slid up her body from Bonnie's butt to the back of her head, pulling her into a welcome kiss.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Later On

"Are you sure about this," Yori asked with a curious and scared look in her eyes as she looked over at Jessica as she and Raquel walked into the house.

"Honestly…no, not entirely…but she didn't have anywhere else to go," Jessica started to plead back to Yori with an innocent smile as the decidedly shorter woman stood in the doorway to the kitchen with her hands on her hips and an unconvinced look on her face.

"Oh really, does she not have a family that will miss her," Yori shot back with a still unconvinced tone to her words before Raquel shut the door behind them.

"Sorry to interrupt but uh…I really have to pee, where's the bathroom," Raquel asked with an overly anxious smile as Yori looked over to see the brunette politely squeezing her legs together and trying to not let it show how badly she needed to use the bathroom.

"Down the hall to your left, third door," Jessica answered back with a short letting out of breath as she was beyond nervous and surprised that she could get any words out at all, at least words that made any sense.

"Thanks," Raquel grinned back with a tense smile before she set one of the bags that she had been carrying down and hurried off down the hallway.

"Where did she come from," Yori demanded with an impatient scowl as she walked up to Jessica, with one hand sliding underneath her shirt before she slowly began to rub her stomach just underneath her bellybutton with her thumb.

"I met her at the hospital, she was being attacked, and from the looks of things it looked like they were monkey ninja's," Jessica tried to explain with a still very nervous look in her eyes as she looked down at Yori and wondered where the others were, seeing as how she felt that trying to explain things to Yori alone was proving difficult enough in her mind.

"Wait a…are you sure," Yori started to argue back with an unsure frown before what Jessica had said registered in her mind and she grew concerned, hoping that the blonde could clarify matters a little bit better.

"Pretty much yeah, they were monkey's and they had little ninja outfits on…a lot like yours," Jessica said back with a nervous shrug of her shoulders before she stepped past Yori and into the kitchen, wondering if maybe perhaps a bit to eat would help settle her nerves.

"This is most troubling news Jessica-kun," Yori replied softly with a very concerned pout on her lips as she turned around and followed Jessica back into the kitchen.

"Why, how is this any different then any of the other times that Monkey Fist or one of Kim's other villains starting something," Jessica asked with an odd look in her eyes as she stopped walking long enough to turn around and face Yori, expecting a quick answer.

"Because Monkey Fist has a history with Ron like no other, he has the other half of the mystical monkey power, he is constantly trying to acquire the other half, we cannot let him succeed," Yori softly said back in a hushed whisper as her gaze flickered over to the hallway where Raquel had disappeared off to before at the end of her speech she pulled Jessica down into a welcome home kiss, her arms sliding around the taller blonde's waist.

"Okay…so we don't let Monkey Fist anywhere near Ron, but that still won't help us figure out what he's up to," Jessica whispered back under her breath with a scared look in her eyes as the two locked gazes for a moment before she eagerly returned the kiss.

"I will call and tell them the news after your friend leaves," Yori replied with a very serious look in her eyes before she leaned back in for another kiss but stopped when Jessica dropped her chin down a little bit and let out a guilty smile.

"Heh…uh, yeah…about that, see she's not from around here and doesn't have any family or friends in the area so," Jessica stammered with a very guilty smile on her lips before she cringed, expecting Yori to be mad.

"And just how much does she know about…us," Yori shot back with an inquisitive look in her gaze before she powerfully punctuated her last word by squeezing both of Jessica's butt cheeks as hard as she could, leaving them both a bit sore afterwards.

"Enough to know that Jessica wasn't telling me the whole truth at the hospital…and now I think that I'm beginning to understand," Raquel interjected with a curiously amused tone to her words and playful smile on her lips as she reappeared in the doorway to the kitchen, leaning up against the doorframe in such a way that the shirt that she was wearing rode up just enough to show off her bare midriff and the small trinket in her bellybutton.

"Raquel…what are you…uh this isn't what it looks like I," Jessica exclaimed suddenly with a shocked look on her face, jumping back from Yori like she had been shocked with a cattle prod before Yori calmly spoke up.

"It seems that our secret is out, what do you want," Yori calmly asked with a curious look in her eyes though the rest of her expression read as only one of mild interest.

"Two things, to figure out why I feel so connected to the mystical monkey power and why every time I start to think about Ron Stoppable I start feeling funny, but in a good way…if you know what I mean," Raquel answered without the slightest hint of dishonesty in her voice or in her gaze before at the end her long lashed eyes glanced down her body towards her waist and below and she blushed when she noticed that both Jessica and Yori's gazes had followed her own.

"The fact that you know of even the existence of the mystical monkey power proves that you already know to much, it is supposed to be kept a closely guarded secret, not something for just anyone to discuss," Yori said back with a very clearly unhappy tone to her words and scowl forming on her face as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared first over at Raquel before turning her glare over to Jessica, who visibly cringed slightly when she did so.

"It wasn't me Yori honest, she already knew about it when we met, I swear," Jessica pleaded out earnestly as she tried to explain herself before Yori could get any wrong ideas and get angry.

"I believe you…but that still does not change the fact that this is most troubling news," Yori forced herself to say calmly back to Jessica as even though it was the truth she was still a bit angry.

"Did I just get you into trouble with your girlfriend," Raquel asked with a slight cringe and a scared look on her face as she hunched up her shoulders and tried to become smaller than she was.

"Not really…she's just concerned about Monkey Fist and what he could be up to, and she's only one of my girlfriends," Jessica sadly answered with a large sigh as she closed her eyes and tiredly shook her head, idly running her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Oh really," Raquel joked back with an overly amused and playful smile as she slid up next to Jessica and wrapped an arm around her waist before laying her head on the blonde's shoulder and looking sweetly up at her.

"Huh…oh damn," Jessica started to stammer back with an unsure and confused frown on her lips before she groaned as she realized what she had just said.

END OF CHAPTER 63

Author's Note: This chapter starts out with Monique and Zita dirty dancing at the club in only their underwear and they're both dripping with sweat. Penny comes in and asks them if they're sure that Rosa won't get up in the middle of the night or whatever and catch them dancing together half naked. Zita explains that she locked the door so it won't happen and turned on the radio so the music won't wake her up either. Penny isn't sure about all of that before Zita walks over and starts to undress her. They talk about Tara and how she'd want Penny to have some fun. Penny reluctantly agrees just as Zita finishes taking the rest of her clothes off of her. Then Zita grabs her by the arm and pulls her out onto the dance floor.

Secondly comes a bit with Jessica and Raquel, as they're about to leave the hospital. Raquel makes a few jokes and in the end they get to talking about how Raquel gets flashes. They're kind of like visions of that person's life that she physically touches. Raquel can't control the visions but instead can only try to interpret them as best that she can. She saw flashes of Jessica's time as a stripper but wasn't sure what that meant and finally she makes a bad joke that Jessica doesn't like and they talk very briefly about Jessica's time as a stripper. Right before they leave Raquel gets a bit flustered, as she doesn't have any clothes to wear, and given her measurements Jessica is the closest person to her, measurement wise.

Then comes a bit back in Montana as Bonnie, Ron, and Hope are sitting in the waiting room talking to each other. Bonnie looks to have tweaked a muscle in her back and Hope offers to massage it for her. Bonnie politely declines but hints that she may want the massage later on. Hope seems okay with this and leaves to help Tara find the nursery to get a look at Joss's child. While they're gone Bonnie admits to having come to a decision on something and having news to share with Ron. Ron isn't sure what she has to tell him but thinks that she might be pregnant. She's not yet pregnant but says that her news is still big. She explains that's she's decided where to take that weeklong trip with it being just her and Ron. Ron tries to get the answer out of her but she stands firm right before she crawls onto his lap and the two start to make out.

Finally comes back at the house when Jessica brings Raquel home, at least for the time being. Yori is surprised and questions Jessica on whether or not it's a good idea. Jessica tries to say that she didn't have a choice while Raquel rushes off to the bathroom. While she's gone the two talk about Monkey Fist and why Raquel is in their house. Yori is trying to play a good hostess but isn't initially pleased to have Raquel there, as she and Jessica exchange a few welcome home kisses before Raquel catches them. They talk a little more about the mystical monkey power and Monkey Fist before Yori goes off to call Ron or at the very least try to figure out what to do next. Meanwhile Raquel and Jessica talk and Raquel thinks that Jessica and Yori are dating, which she's right about, but Jessica tries to downplay it before she has a little slip of the tongue and admits to much. Raquel calls her on it and Jessica is embarrassed.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, Joss's baby's name and sex, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad starts to notice that something is a bit different about his baby girl. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. And again I'm wondering about the sex of the baby if Joss should have a boy or a girl and then the name. Thank You.


	65. You Remind Me Of Us

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 64-YOU REMIND ME OF US**

The Hospital-Montana

"I thought you'd be with Bonnie in the waiting room, she seemed pretty antsy about getting some," Kim stated with a soft tone of voice, though Ron could see the edges of her mouth beginning to curl up into the slightest of smiles, as she stood at the window in the waiting room out and stared at the rising sun off in the distance. After getting a few short hours of sleep Ron had wandered around trying to find Kim, finally finding her right back where he had started his search, staring sadly out of the window.

"We fooled around for a little while before she went off to find Hope, she tweaked something in her back and Hope said that she could help with that," Ron replied with a soft deep breath that he let out slowly and evenly as he squinted through the suns early morning rays to look at Kim. To him she looked like an angel, complete with a glowing halo of light that wholly surrounded her.

"Oh really, I'm sure that Hope's brand of help has to do with first having Bonnie take all of her clothes off," Kim quipped with an amused pink flush to her cheeks as she half turned to look over at Ron before she turned back to the window, leaning her head lightly against it and liking that it was cool against her skin.

"Isn't that the best kind of help with those two," Ron joked back with a poor tone of voice, that he used because he knew that the joke was bad but a part of him meant every word, before Kim finally fully turned his way.

"Well…that's not the point Ron, with everything that's just happened we need to be getting home, and I need to face the music and tell me dad about us," Kim started to stammer back at first as she tried to snap back at Ron but found that she agreed with him before both of her hands found their way down to the beginnings of her bump along with her gaze. "I still can't really believe it you know, me…pregnant," Kim mumbled softly with an almost haunted look in her eyes as she pulled her shirt up far enough so that they could both see her small tummy bump.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later, with all of the sex that we've been having since you and the others moved in," Ron countered with a nervous smile and shrug of his shoulders before he fearfully glanced back over his shoulder across the room to the chair where Mrs. Possible slept. It appeared that she was fast asleep and therefore wasn't hearing anything that they were saying.

"I know but…it's just that, I mean, are we really ready to become parents," Kim tried to say softly to put the whole thing into perspective before her fears manifested themselves.

"Well whether we're ready or not KP it doesn't really matter, about seven months from now whoever this is will be here and we'll have to take care of him or her for the rest of our lives," Ron said back with a hopefully sympathetic tone to his voice as he bridged the gap between them and then as he finished his reply he laid a hand over top of Kim's that were on her stomach.

"Zita's going to be a lifesaver when the time comes…she's probably going to hate me by the time that this kid goes to kindergarten though because I'll probably be asking her something new every single day," Kim said back with a guilty and embarrassed look of concern in her eyes as she lifted her gaze up to meet Ron's before he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I can't say for certain but I think that she's pretty much expecting that Kim, Zita knows how hard it'll be and just wants to help, since she's gone through it once before with Rosa," Ron said back with a consoling tone to his voice and look in his eyes as he smiled softly down at her.

"And when she goes through it again," Kim asked back with a highly amused smirk curling up the edges of her lips as she lightly tapped Ron on the arm.

"Huh," Ron questioned her back with a confused look in his eyes as he reached a hand up and scratched his temple, figuring that he had heard her wrong.

"Awhile back she and I were talking and she said that she wanted to have another baby with you someday, and from how she was sounding it was sooner rather than later," Kim told him plainly back as she looked him straight in the eye before giving him a quick and telling wink.

"She really said that," Ron asked back with a surprised look to him as he looked away and tried to understand what that could mean, his mind starting to wonder if there was anything else that he wasn't being told about at home.

"Yes Ron, Zita really said that, she also said that she can't wait to see the expression on your face when you have to change your first dirty diaper," Kim shot back with a very playful grin on her lips and twinkle in her eye as she slid her hands up Ron's stomach before stopping on his chest as his arms encircled her and drew her close.

"That…is something that I am definitely not looking forward to," Ron admitted with a nervous and slightly squeamish expression as a fearful shiver went down his spine at the thought of changing a dirty diaper.

"Well to bad, you're going to have to get used to it, especially seeing as how I'm probably going to be only the first one to get pregnant, with the way that Marcella looks at you during dinner it probably won't be long before she joins the club," Kim snickered back with a sly wink before she stood up on her tiptoes and Ron leaned down into a kiss.

"Oh my," Mrs. Possible squeaked out with an excited smile on her lips, interrupting the kiss between Ron and Kim.

"Huh…oh uh sorry Mrs. Dr. P," Ron stuttered back with a very embarrassed and guilty laugh before settling back into a cheesy grin as he halfway pulled away from Kim, though just from the kiss as his hands settled on the small of her back, holding her close to him with Kim making absolutely no attempt to move.

"Sorry Mom," Kim apologized with an equally embarrassed smile on her face as she briefly looked over at her mother before she blushed a deep red that was the same color as her hair and dropped her head down onto Ron's chest.

"No…it's okay Kimmie, the two of you just reminded me so much of your father and me back when I was pregnant with you," Mrs. Possible said back with an overwhelmed look of joy on her face as she stood up, letting her coat that she had been using as a blanket drop back down onto her chair, before she just stood there beaming at the two of them.

"Huh…oh uh, wait…that's a good thing right," Ron stammered back with an unsure frown creasing his lips as he looked first to Mrs. Possible and then back down to Kim.

"Yes Ron, that's a very good thing," Kim muffled out in reply into Ron's chest with a short laugh before his cell phone rang.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House

"What did Ron say," Jessica asked with a curious look in her eyes, as she looked up at Yori as the latter walked back into the kitchen, before she took a big bite out of her toast.

"To sit still and wait until they get back," Yori replied with a look on her face and tone to her voice that told Jessica that while she had every intention of doing just that inwardly she wanted nothing more than to disregard what he said and go out and find Monkey Fist all by herself if necessary.

"You're actually going to do what he says," Raquel asked with a rather pointed tone of voice as she looked up from the table, still dressed in the same clothes of Jessica's that she had been wearing earlier. Being a good host Yori had thought about offering one of the beds for her to sleep in but decided against it and instead Raquel had slept on the couch with the warmest blanket that Jessica could find.

"I have every intention of doing just what he told me to do, it would be foolish of me to run off on my own and hunt for Monkey Fist, no matter the outcome," Yori answered softly with a very determined and honest look on her face as she stopped pouring orange juice out of the jug and into her glass.

"What if he's here about that sword," Jessica asked back through a mostly fully mouth of toast before she stopped and took a moment to swallow what was in her mouth.

"Sword, what sword," Raquel asked with a confused and curious look in her eyes as she stopped in the middle of putting some butter on her toast and looked to Jessica first and then over to Yori.

"Jessica, that is supposed to be a secret," Yori snapped back with a stunned and shocked expression on her face as she very nearly knocked over her glass of orange juice as she spoke.

"Oops, damn…now I'm really gonna get it," Jessica blurted out sharply under her breath with a very guilty scrunching up of her face before she covered her face up with her hands, hoping and praying that her mistake would just go away.

"So there is a sword then, interesting," Raquel said with a curious smile on her lips as she looked back and forth between the two before she took a big bite of her toast and smirked.

"It is nothing that you need to concern yourself with, it will all be taken care of shortly," Yori told Raquel with a less than thrilled look in her eyes before she picked up her glass of orange juice and walked off down the hallway towards her room.

"Sorry," Raquel whispered with a guilty expression as she turned to Jessica and smiled, hoping that she hadn't seriously overstepped her bounds.

"Forget about it…er on second thought, maybe you should just forget that this entire conversation ever took place," Jessica replied with a slightly scared look in her eyes and an uncomfortable smile on her lips before she stuffed the rest of her slice of toast into her mouth and resolved to not speak another word through the rest of breakfast.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A Secret Lair Underneath The Zoo

"Definitely what you'd call a fixer upper huh," Shego observed with a sarcastic smile creasing her lips as she took in the condition of the lair as she and Drakken walked through the mostly darkened hallways.

"That's enough Shego, we are here to discuss terms of an agreement between," Dr. Drakken started to grumble back with an unhappy and impatient scowl screwing up his face before she stopped walking and scowled back at him.

"Okay look Dr. D…this place looks like it hasn't been cleaned since the Kennedy administration, and I thought that we were here to steal them blind," Shego shot back with an annoyed and tired tone to her voice as she lightly glared back at Drakken through the dim light in the tunnel.

"We are Shego, but if we can gain anything from these simpleton's before that then all the better," Dr. Drakken groaned back with a frustrated sneer before Shego opened the first door that they came to and they caught sight of Senior and Junior standing on the other side of the room with an annoyed looking Monkey Fist sitting on a makeshift throne in the center of the room, looking none to pleased.

"Ah, I see that our guests have arrived," Senior announced with a relieved sigh as he looked up from his seat and seemed to be genuinely happy to see Drakken and Shego.

"It's about time, we've been waiting here for almost two hours and," Monkey Fist spat out sharply barely under his breath as most everyone in the room fully heard it. Almost immediately the ninja monkey's stopped what they were doing and turned to their sensei, as if they expected all hell to break loose at any moment.

"Please lord Monkey Fist, calm yourself, Mr. Lipski is here to discuss the terms for our joint," Senior started to say back with a calm and respectful edge to his words before Drakken held up a hand and tried not to grind his teeth to badly as Shego looked on with a sly smirk.

"Um excuse me gentlemen, but the name is Dr. Drakken," Drakken started to interject with a very forced tone of calmness to his voice, though his other hand had almost gone white because of how tightly he was clenching it, before Shego took it upon herself to speak up and add something to the discussion.

"He's right, only his mother gets to call him Drew, well actually she calls him Drewby but," Shego added with an impish smile on her lips as she lightly punched Drakken in the shoulder.

"That's enough Shego, thank you for helping but now is not the time for telling everyone my mother's nickname for me," Dr. Drakken quickly interjected with a forced smile upon his lips as he hesitated before laying a hand on Shego's shoulder. Luckily for him she was in a forgiving mood and didn't vaporize him on the spot.

"Can we get on with this already, that woman is still out there, she knows to much about us, she knows about this lair, if we're not careful she'll come back here with the entire Global Justice roster and everything that we've done will have been for nothing, and I for one have come to far to," Monkey Fist snarled back with an impatient and unhappy scowl as he stood up off of his throne and slowly walked towards where Senior and Junior were sitting, not once glancing over his shoulder at Drakken or Shego.

"What about me, she viciously attacked me, my tummy still hurts," Junior pouted to the group with an aghast expression as he feigned being much more injured than he actually was before Drakken answered.

"Yes…I'm sure it does…can we get on with this," Drakken awkwardly stammered back in reply as he regarded Junior with much disdain before sitting down.

"Yes of course," Senior calmly said back with an interested smile as he looked around the room at everyone in attendance before he began the discussion.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Club

"Have you seen my bra around here anywhere," Penny asked with a nervous frown as she held her bunched up shirt in one hand, leaving her only in a halfway zipped up pair of jeans, as she looked on top of and underneath all of the tables for the offending piece of lingerie.

"Nope why, what's the big rush," Monique asked with a half asleep look to her as she stood up behind the bar and tried to force herself to down a drink that would hopefully help her overcome her hangover.

"I've got to get back home and shower, I have to be at work in an hour," Penny pleaded back with a frustrated and nervous tone to her voice as she continued to search around to try and find her missing bra.

"Well then don't let us keep you," Zita yawned back as she briefly lifted her head up off of her crossed arms that she had been using as a pillow before Monique slid a stack of napkins to take their place as she propped herself up on top of the bar by her elbows.

"You already have," Penny shot back quickly, more out of frustration than anger, as she finally found her bra and bent down to pick it up off the rung of an overturned chair. Through the alcohol induced haze she could remember the start of them all dancing together before one thing had lead to another and what little of their clothes they were still wearing had been flung away to parts unknown before the real fun had begun. As she prepared to leave Penny was the only one of the three with any article of clothing on. Zita was laying on top of the bar naked, staring up at the ceiling and hoping that by doing so the room would stop spinning or her head would stop hurting. Monique had found one of the aprons behind the bar and put it on, mostly so that she'd have something to wipe her hands on when started to clean up.

"Ah hey come on now chica, don't be like that, look we're really sorry about holding you up, if there's anything we can do to help you get home in time," Zita started to admit to and ask with a guilty expression as she fought back the urge to vomit and sat up on the bar and looked over at Penny.

"Just please make sure that when you check on Rosa," Penny started to say back with a tired sigh as she stood back up and began to check to see if her bra was wearable before Zita closed her eyes from the brightness of the lights and then spoke.

"I went to check on her a few minutes ago, right before you woke up, she was sleeping like a baby, so don't worry about it, I'll find my clothes before she wakes up and everything will be fine," Zita interjected with a tired look to her before she hopped down off of the bar and walked over to where Penny was standing.

"Tara didn't by any chance happen to call before I woke up…did she," Penny asked back with a slightly relieved but still nervous and anxious smile as she brushed some hair back behind her ears before she thought what the hell and slipped her bra back on.

"Sorry no…Yori did though, seems she's got some problem," Zita replied sadly as she shook her head before she stepped up until she was directly in front of Penny and leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"But nothing major, she said that Jessica brought home some chick really early this morning, she was saying something about Monkey Fist and ninja monkeys," Monique added with a pained grimace on her face before she caught sight of some of her clothes and went to pick them up.

"Okay…so what are we going to do about it, do we need to go home right now and help her," Penny started to ask with a concerned tone to her words before Zita pulled them back together and giggled softly under her breath, still obviously having a bit of a buzz from all of their drinking the night before.

"I don't think so, Yori already called Ron and he said that he and the others would be back sometime this afternoon before supper, Mr. Possible is going to go and stay with Joss until she's ready to leave," Monique announced with a still very tired look to her before she pulled off the apron and began to pull her clothes back on, or at least enough to make it back to the house.

"I wish I was there, I love babies…but I have to go to work and protect and serve right," Penny sadly remarked back with a distant look in her eyes as she stared off into space before Zita pulled her head close and gave her a kiss on the forehead before whispering.

"Go on, we'll be here for you when you get back," Zita softly whispered back with a sweet smile on her face before she gaze Penny one final kiss and then shushed her out of the club, spanking her hard on the butt one final time for good measure.

END OF CHAPTER 64

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron and Kim talking about her being pregnant and about where Hope and Bonnie are and what they're probably doing with each other right now. They joke around a little bit about that before they get to talking about if they're ready to be parents. They're not sure and the talk soon turns to Zita's offer to help, with Kim finally telling Ron that Zita wants to have another baby, sooner rather than later. They talk about that some more before he pulls her close and they kiss. At the end Mrs. Possible wakes up and sees the two together and gets all teary eyed. She tells them that seeing them together reminds her of herself and Mr. Possible. Right after that Ron gets a phone call.

Then comes a bit with the aftermath of the phone call as Jessica asks Yori what Ron said. Yori replies that he told her to stay there until they get back from Montana. Jessica and Yori seem okay with this but Raquel isn't, not understanding the situation and feeling that Ron is just ordering Yori around. Yori tries to explain back that it wouldn't be smart of her to just run off after Monkey Fist by herself. She tries to convince Raquel of this but in the discussion that follows they admit to more than they should have and Raquel finds out about the Lotus Blade. After that admission Yori is quick to end the talking, telling Raquel to just forget that she ever heard of the Lotus Blade before she leaves the kitchen. After Yori leaves the room Raquel tries to apologize but Jessica starts to say to just forget about it but then changes her mind and then changes her mind and tells Raquel that she should just forget the entire conversation.

Then we get Drakken and Shego in the tunnels underneath the zoo as they're heading to a meeting. They talk for a little bit before they get there and find Senior and Monkey Fist already there. Senior is happy to see them but Monkey Fist isn't, he's impatient as usual. After some talk they get down to business, seemingly all joining forces for something, but what is the question.

Finally we got to the bar where after their wild night together Zita, Monique, and Penny are just waking up and trying to get going. Penny is the first of the three to get going and she's trying to leave to go home, get ready and then go to work. Zita and Monique aren't as motivated, though Zita does say that she checked on Rosa not to long ago and she was fine, after Penny asks her about it. Zita and Monique try to offer their help to Penny if she needs it but given that both are pretty much naked they can't help her much. They tell her about Ron and Kim and that they're all coming home before to long, which will more than likely be in the next chapter just to keep things moving. Penny is glad that Tara is coming back and Zita follows her out, giving her a hand slap on the butt as she leaves.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, Joss's baby's name and sex, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad starts to notice that something is a bit different about his baby girl. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. And again I'm wondering about the sex of the baby if Joss should have a boy or a girl and then the name. Thank You.


	66. Home At Last

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 65-HOME AT LAST**

The House-Midnight

"Welcome home," Zita proudly announced with an excited and relieved smile on her lips before she wrapped her arms tightly around Ron and kissed him as hard as she could.

"Thanks, it's good to be back," Kim replied with a tired and weary half smile as she watched Tara and Penny mesh into one a few feet away.

"Do you need anything," Yori asked with a very concerned tone to her voice as she walked up to Kim and bowed quickly before taking the duffel bag that Kim had slung over her shoulder.

"Thank you," Kim whispered back with a grateful smile on her lips before she slowly returned the bow to Yori.

"Girl you're back," Monique squealed with delight before she pulled Kim into a strong hug, one that Kim seemed to almost melt into, as if she was on the verge of falling asleep on her feet.

"We miss anything," Hope asked with a more impatient smile before she couldn't help but show how tired she was and yawned deeply, blinking her eyes several times and rubbing them.

"Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow," Zita replied confidently after having finished up making out with Ron for a short time, her arms still firmly encircling his neck.

"Good because I'm beat," Ron sighed out softly with a large yawn, leaving Zita to scrunch up her nose in disgust at his bad breath, before she lowered her forehead down to his chest and almost fell asleep.

"I wear you out…sorry," Marcella remarked back with at first glance a proud smile creasing her lips before her look changed to an apologetic one as she blushed and looked sad as she stared down at the ground.

"Where's Jessica," Bonnie asked with an odd frown as she set her bag down and arched her back until it popped, unintentionally sticking her breasts into Yori's face, though the ninja didn't seem to mind.

"Over here, sorry for not being the first one to greet you but I was asleep when you pulled up," Jessica replied with a large yawn as her eyes were half open as she slid around the corner, using it to keep herself standing. All the while she was half heartedly trying to pull one of Ron's long sleeved button up the front dress shirts on though easily visible underneath was the fact that the tall leggy blonde was wearing lingerie that looked more appropriate in size for Yori.

"This a special occasion Jess," Bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow and an unsure half smile and half scowl on her lips as she watched Jessica lurch forward a bit at a time. Right before Jessica got to Bonnie the brunette reached out and pulled the shirt fully open, getting a good look at Jessica with a dirty grin plastered on her face.

"Huh…oh, I was going to surprised you guys, but then I fell asleep, I thought that you might like a little tlc after that long trip," Jessica softly whispered back with her eyes half open before Bonnie slid her hands across Jessica's sides and then followed up with her arms around the taller woman's waist until she brought their lips together in a hungry kiss, one that neither seemed to intent on breaking off.

"Looks like Bonnie's glad to be home," Penny said with a cheesy giggle as she and Tara were arm in arm and headed past Kim and the others towards their room.

"Rosa will be so happy that you're back, she tried to stay up but she nodded off a few hours ago," Zita whispered softly into Ron's ear with a delighted smile on her lips and twinkle in her eyes as she hugged Ron's body with her own, refusing to let go.

"Well she'll have to wait, right now what I need is about twenty four straight solid hours of sleep," Ron joked back softly with a large yawn before he leaned down and began to place a few chaste kisses on the side of Zita's neck. She couldn't help but snicker and then start to giggle and laugh as she discovered that Ron hadn't shaved in a couple of days and his stubble tickled her.

"Come on people, let's just go to bed," Kim interjected with her eyes closed before Yori lead her out of the entryway and towards her bedroom.

"I'll second that, come on handsome," Zita snickered in addition with a large yawn before she got a firm grip on Ron and directed him towards her room.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A Secret Underground Lair-Somewhere That's Not Middleton

"Uh Dr. D…is this another one of your little jokes," Shego asked with a subtly threatened edge to her voice as she took a step back, two seconds after the lights fully came on. Staring back at her was row after row of clones, all looking pretty much exactly like her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Shego, this army of clones is the first step towards," Dr. Drakken started to unhappily reply with an impatient scowl marring his features along with his scar before the inevitable happened. All of the clones suddenly dissolved away into nothingness right in front of them. "What…just…happened," Dr. Drakken stuttered out with a look of total disbelief on his face as even Shego looked on with confusion and shock, but she hid it much better.

"Ah…you see, this is the problem that I was trying to tell you about, a most monumental challenge to overcome if this plan is to succeed," Senior somberly stated as he slowly made his way into the room and shook his head at what was left of the clones that had been there only moments before.

"Okay so let me get this straight, so far all you have are giant party favors…yeah, they're really going to be scary," Shego droned out with an annoyed and impatient scowl on her lips as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned her head away.

"It is not my fault, Kim Possible interrupted us in our jungle lair, we lost…my beautiful hair hasn't been the same since…see," Junior shot back with a hurt look in his eyes before he tried to smooth out the rough spots in his hair, still evident after the rumble in the jungle.

"Junior, it was not Kim Possible that stopped us, but her sidekick and his two young lady friends," Senior huffed back with a tired sigh as he sat back in his chair and shook his head.

"Yeah, Stoppable's been picking up the slack lately, just wish we knew why," Shego replied with a deep in though look of curiosity on her face as she held back from sitting down, intent on keeping her guard up around Monkey Fist and Senior, neither of whom did she even remotely begin to put any trust in. Junior was far to interested in his hair and the rest of his appearance to be much of a threat but she resolved to keep an eye on him anyway, just in case.

"Could it be some medical condition perhaps," Senior wondered aloud with a look of concentration on his face as he absentmindedly tapped the top of the table in rhythm.

"Or maybe she's just given up, decided that we're to powerful for her," Monkey Fist guessed erroneously with a look of pride in his eyes and a triumphant clenching of his fists before Shego spoiled his fun.

"In your dreams monkey boy, go pick bugs off your friends over there," Shego snapped back with a fair amount of venom in her voice as she snarled a little bit before turning away just enough so that she could grin without being seen.

"What did you say," Monkey Fist snarled back with a suddenly very furious and menacing glare in his gaze as he whirled around in his chair and looked straight to Shego.

"Lord Monkey Fist please, calm yourself, I am sure that Shego did not mean what she said," Senior calmly interjected with an anxious look to his posture as he half sat up out of his chair and looked back and forth between Shego and Monkey Fist, while Junior simply sat there and tried to look straight up without moving his head to see if he could catch a glimpse of his bangs.

"Hmpf…wanna bet," Shego huffed back with an annoyed roll of her eyes as she scowled heavily in Monkey Fists' general direction and then shook her head.

"Ixnay on the insults-bay Shego," Dr. Drakken growled out sharply under his breath as he leaned back towards Shego and tried to do it in a way so that none of the others at the table could tell that he was doing it.

"Whatever, you four can plot till you're blue in the face…I'm going to find some action," Shego countered with a bored out of her mind expression before she shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room, leaving Dr. Drakken gasping for straws before the discussion really began.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-The Next Morning

"And then we went to play in the park, and then we," Rosa started to say with an eager smile on her lips as she slowly began to jump up and down directly in front of Ron, who was sitting with his legs crossed in the middle of the couch, before he said something.

"Oh really, all that huh," Ron interjected with an amazed look on his face and happy smile as he held his gaze fully on his young daughter, who seemed wholly thrilled to have all of her father's attention for the moment and was trying to make the most of it while she had the chance.

"Yeah, and then mommy took me to see aunt Monique and," Rosa started to add with a strong nod of her little head, as she stopped jumping up and down, before Zita walked out of the kitchen and sucked in air through her teeth with her mouth open and then spoke. After her kiss at the door Zita had pulled Ron back to his room, made him take a shower with her help, and then she climbed into bed after him, making sure to never leave his side. He would awake several hours later to find her head resting comfortably on his chest.

"I think daddy's heard enough for now baby," Zita said with a soft and comforting tone of voice as she walked across the room and got to the edge of the couch before Rosa answered.

"Aw," Rosa grumbled back with a sad pout as she jutted out her lower lip and tried something that Kim had told her about a few days before and tried to teach her, the dreaded puppy dog pout. Deciding that it was now or never she put her version of the puppy dog pout into full on attack mode.

"Hey honey what…oh no, the puppy dog pout, who told you about the puppy dog pout," Ron started to asked with a very scared look in his eyes as he began to become very worried about the answer before Zita spoke up.

"I think I know," Zita replied with an amused smirk on her lips before she brought a hand up to her face to try and cover her grin and then laugh.

"Aunt Kim taught me," Rosa proudly exclaimed, puffing out her chest with pride, before she resumed jumping up and down, not noticing Ron roll his eyes and groan as he flopped back in his seat on the couch.

"Kim…ah, I should have known, only she would be devious enough to unleash the awesome might of the puppy dog pout," Ron stated with an almost James T. Kirk-esque voice as he recovered from his collapse back into the cushions of the couch and slid his feet off of the couch and back down onto the floor before being interrupted.

"Who's devious enough," Kim groggily said with her eyes half opened and then a strong yawn as she shuffled her way out of the hallway and into the living room, looking more than tired.

"Kim…what are you doing," Hope exclaimed with a concerned look of panic as she stepped out of the kitchen and stopped Kim's advance.

"I'm just tired okay, I'll be fine," Kim started to protest with a weary and worn out look to her before she leaned heavily up against Hope, who if she hadn't been paying all of her attention to the redhead would have been knocked to the floor.

"Fine my ass, is it the baby," Ron spat out under his breath as he leapt up off of the couch and ran to Kim's side, while Zita picked Rosa up and stepped out of the way.

"Maybe…okay so I may have had a little morning sickness first," Kim weakly smiled back at first with a half hearted shrug of her shoulders before Bonnie interjected with her opinion just as Kim was about to open her mouth to speak.

"Or maybe it's because you haven't eaten in almost two whole days," Bonnie interjected with a less than thrilled tone of concern in her voice as she walked up behind Kim and looked straight to Ron as she spoke, no one else.

"Tattletale," Kim grouched back with a fake annoyed tone to her voice as she lightly glared back over her shoulder at the brunette, who flashed her back, a weak smile of apology.

"Kim…is that true," Ron demanded with a shocked and scared look in his eyes as he started to guide her towards a seat.

"Maybe…well okay yeah it is, but I was so worried about Joss and the baby…and then uncle Slim and…I just lost track of time, my appetite went right out the window, I just wasn't hungry," Kim meekly mumbled out at first with a guilty and embarrassed look of self loathing on her face before she straightened up a bit and tried to sound more confidant, as if this was something that wasn't bothering her very badly.

"But you're eating for two now Kim, you've got to keep your strength up," Hope replied with a worried and sympathetic tone to her voice as she nervously kneaded the tie-strings of her shorts that were barely long enough to provide enough coverage.

"I know, it's just that everything's happened so fast that I'm having some trouble handling it all," Kim countered with a nervous shrug of her shoulders as she hated looking weak but loved getting all of the attention.

"That's understandable honey, but right now what we need to do is to get some food into you, that nephew or niece of mine needs something to eat pronto," Bonnie stated with an eager look in her eyes as she started off looking straight at Kim before turning her full gaze back to Ron, pleased to see the same look reflected on his face just before he spoke.

"Bonnie's right, you should be taking it easy, you want me to make some breakfast for you…huh, what do you want," Ron added with a very concerned tone to his voice as he helped her sit down in the empty chair and gently laid a hand on her cheek, making her look him straight in the eye.

"Ron…you don't have to do this I…well I guess I could go for some eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, hash browns," Kim started to softly mumble back with an overwhelmed and frustrated sigh before a growl from her stomach changed her mind and she began to rattle off a whole litany of ideas.

"Okay KP…I get it, easy there huh, I can make all of that I'm just going to need some help," Ron laughed back softly with a somewhat relieved smile on his lips before he got a couple of volunteers.

"We'll help," Zita and Hope cried out together in unison as Hope leaned forward a bit on the back of the couch while Zita switched Rosa from one arm to another.

"I have to make Rosa something to eat anyway, we might as well just make one mess instead of two," Zita replied softly to Ron's curious look with a shrug of her shoulders and smile before she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, as did Rosa also.

"Okay then, let's get started," Ron announced with a look of pride in his eyes, as he was more than eager to get cooking, especially if he had help.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Monique's Club-Early Evening

"Who know's Z, maybe someday Rosa will follow in my footsteps and become a dancer," Jessica teased with an amused smirk playing itself across her lips as she leaned over and lightly elbowed Zita in the ribs. The Latina's eyes immediately grew wide before slimming down as her lips curled up into a smile.

"That's okay Jess…really," Zita stammered back with an uneasy smile before she shakily laughed at Jessica's suggestion and reached over and patted the blonde on the back.

"It was just a suggestion, I didn't really mean it," Jessica mumbled back with an unhappy and embarrassed look of sadness on her face before Zita leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"I'm not mad Jessica, it's just that I want her to be insanely more successful than me, I don't want her to ever want for anything, I just don't think that she could do that being a…a," Zita started to say back with a hopefully apologetic tone to her words as she patted Jessica on the back before she got to the end of what she was going to say and found it hard to get it out without sounding condescending.

"A stripper, it's not the worst job in the world ya know," Jessica said softly back with a hurt look in her eyes before she tried to at least salvage her old job's dignity in her mind, if she could.

"Nope, just one that you don't really feel like writing home about I'd wager," Hope interjected with a playful smile creasing her lips as she stood behind Jessica and watched Crystal and Liz out on the dance floor, both trying to remember one of their old dance numbers from their cheer squad days, though neither seemed to be having to much luck as of yet.

"We're not exactly much better of Hope, I mean we're both still looking for work, tending bar for Monique doesn't pay very much and isn't exactly what I always dreamt that I'd be doing with my life," Marcella intoned with a tired and impatient pout to her as she slid down in her chair and let her hair fall in front of her face, ever so often lightly puffing it away a little bit.

"Okay so we're a little behind on the where do you see yourself in five years thing, I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life back then and I still don't, any ideas," Hope muttered back sadly at first with an unhappy sigh before she turned her head and looked down at everyone that was seated at the table.

"Well…how about," Zita started to reply with a curious smile on her lips before the lights went out.

"Ah damn…sorry," Raquel snapped, cursing her own bad luck, before she flipped the lights back on and tried not to look to stupid as she slowly walked into the room, her gaze only seeing the look of total shock on Jessica's face, as she was redder than Kim and Liz's hair.

END OF CHAPTER 65

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron and Kim and the other ladies as they get back to the house after being in Montana. Zita immediately latches onto Ron while Yori plays the good hostess type and checks on Kim, who's pretty tired. Marcella makes a joke about tiring Ron out before Monique is really happy to see Kim. Jessica's whole outfit was a surprise that she had planned for Ron and Kim and the others, but she fell asleep before fully finishing it and they're pretty tired when they get back. Bonnie takes the initiative and soon she and Jessica are making out, with the others looking on. Before going any further they all agree to go to bed and Zita pulls Ron along with her as they head off to bed.

Then comes a bit with Drakken and Shego at the beginning as they're going to a meeting but planning evil of their own. They get to the meeting and it's Monkey Fist and Junior and Senior. Shego isn't happy to see them and Monkey Fist doesn't seem to be happy either. They all start to talk before Shego and Monkey Fist get into it verbally and Senior and Drakken have to get in the middle and stop it. Shego finally has had enough and leaves with a plan to do some evil of her own.

Then comes the next morning as Rosa is happily telling Ron about what she did while he was gone. He plays along, he's interested for the first time that she tells him about her days, not the second and third and fourth times like would be usual for a kid her age. Zita comes in and tries to rescue him but Rosa unleashes her most powerful weapon, the puppy dog pout. They joke about it afterwards until a very sleepy Kim comes in and they find out that she hasn't eaten in a couple of days. They're all obviously worried and resolve to go and cook something for her right then and there. Kim starts off appearing to be not interested that much but then can't help herself. At the end Hope and Zita offer to help Ron cook Kim something and he agrees.

Then there's a bit with most of the group at the club and they're talking while Rosa is eagerly watching Crystal and Liz, as they're trying to recall old routines from their cheer squad days. Jessica remarks playfully that maybe Rosa could one day become a stripper. Zita doesn't like that and they get into a little tiff before the others try to calm everybody down. Hope tries to change everyone's attention over to Crystal and Liz, with limited results. Hope and Marcella start to talk about trying to find jobs before the lights go out. We find out that it was Raquel, though only on accident, before she turns the lights back on and meekly apologizes. In the end I'm asking for your help in finding a job for Hope and Marcella, something that would fit them and their personalities. As always a sex and name for Joss' baby would help as well.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, Joss's baby's name and sex, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad starts to notice that something is a bit different about his baby girl. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. And again I'm wondering about the sex of the baby if Joss should have a boy or a girl and then the name. Thank You.


	67. The Truth Shall Set You Free

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**My Note: Anybody have any ideas about what jobs Hope and Marcella would be good at, I have a few ideas myself but wanted to give all of you a chance to voice your opinion.**

**CHAPTER 66-THE TRUTH SHALL SET YOU FREE**

Monique's Club-Two Seconds After The End Of The Last Chapter

"Who the hell is that," Crystal snapped with an impatient scowl as she checked to make sure that Rosa wasn't scared before glaring at the newcomer.

"Raquel," Jessica exclaimed with a partially relieved and partially scared tone to her words though the smile on her face revealed none of that as she jumped up out of her seat.

"Hey blondie, long time no see," Raquel shot back with what she hoped was a relaxed and at ease laugh along with a quick wave of her hand before Jessica reached out and hugged her tightly.

"It's only been about a day silly," Jessica laughed back on her own as she pulled back from the hug and lightly swatted the slightly taller Raquel on the arm.

"Is it me or do those two seem to know each other," Marcella asked softly as she leaned down and right in between Tara and Penny, supporting herself by laying her arms across their shoulders.

"You know Marcella, you could be right…and could you please stop staring down my shirt, if you're that horny we could just," Penny answered with a concerned frown to her before she glanced up at where Marcella was looking and remained serious though there was a definite blush to her cheeks.

"Hold that thought you two," Hope snapped, more out of concern about who Raquel was than her not wanting Marcella and Penny to sneak off somewhere together, as she set her hands down on Zita's shoulders, running her index fingers along her collarbone.

"Don't get snippy just because Ron and Kim took Bonnie instead of you with them tonight Hope," Marcella shot back with a defensive glare in her gaze before she spoke without truly thinking, wanting only to hurt Hope's feelings in that moment in time.

"I'm not mad…it's just that it would have been nice to have gone with them, Kim wants to tell her father everything then I just think that it would have been better if more of us had gone, to show her father that she was serious about this and that she wasn't going to change," Hope forced herself to say calmly, without flying off of the handle, as she took her hands slowly from Tara's shoulders and hid them behind the blonde's back so that neither Marcella nor Penny could see them being clenched tightly into fists.

"Hey everybody listen up, this is Raquel Ravenwood, the woman that I told you about," Jessica interjected, completely oblivious to the almost argument happening at the table, as she turned around and smiled at everyone, introducing Raquel in the process.

"The one that you met at the hospital," Tara stammered back with a nervous smile and deep blush to her cheeks as she hoped that she had the right woman in mind. Jessica had hurriedly told the story while Yori had pulled Ron off to the side to tell him personally. Tara had only been half listening during that time and hoped that she hadn't missed out on so much of the story that she had messed everything up in her head.

"The one that had the monkey ninja's after her," Crystal added with a still unconvinced frown as she wasn't quite sure that she bought the whole story yet, especially the part about there being ninja monkey's.

"Monkey ninja's, wait…did I miss something here," Liz asked with a confused look on her face as she reached down and scooped Rosa up into her arms.

"Not really," Jessica started to say back with an uneasy smile on her lips before Yori stood up and spoke.

"Raquel is a friend of Jessica's that she met a couple of days ago behind the hospital that she works at, Ms. Ravenwood was being chased by ninja monkey's that are under the control of lord Monkey Fist, a most serious criminal," Yori explained softly with a very slow and deliberate tone to her words as she started to tell all that she knew about the situation, with her explanation being the first that Liz and Crystal had heard of it.

"And an old nemesis of Kim and Ron, especially given the fact that Monkey Fist has the yin to Ron's yang in terms of the mystical monkey power, he's tried to steal Ron's half several times over the years, luckily he hasn't succeeded so far," Zita added with a calm look to her exterior, as Liz set Rosa down in her lap, though on the inside she was wishing that Ron was here with them to help answer all of the questions that she was sure was about to come tumbling out.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Home Of Mr. And Mrs. James Possible

"Are you really sure about this baby," Bonnie asked very softly, with her arms wrapped tightly around the redhead in the backseat of Ron's car, as she whispered it into Kim's ear with a very worried and scared tone to her voice and look in her eyes before Ron shut the car engine off.

"Honestly…no, I'm not sure about any of this, I'm not sure that I'm doing the right thing, but my father deserves to know what's going on, I should never have lied to him…I should have been honest with him from the beginning, honest instead of trying to get my mom to tell him for me," Kim shakily answered with a very scared and somber short laugh as she tried to drudge up the courage to tell her father that not only was she pregnant but also sleeping with Ron and almost every member of her former cheer squad.

"He'll understand Kim, he's your father, he's understood every time that he's gotten mixed up in our adventures," Ron said back over his shoulder, while just sitting there in the driver's seat without moving anything other than his eyes enough to lock gazes momentarily with Kim in the backseat, as he took the keys out of the ignition and held them tightly in his hand.

"But this is different Ron, he's probably going to have a heart attack," Bonnie observed with a worried look to her as she tightened her grip on Kim, who snuggled her head into the crick in Bonnie's neck and feebly wiped away a tear.

"I hope not, I couldn't live with myself if something like that happened, I don't know what I'd do if," Kim mumbled back with a scared silly expression on her face as her entire face went instantly white at the thought of her father having a heart attack after she told him everything.

"Shh baby, it'll be okay," Bonnie whispered softly into Kim's hair as she began to slowly rub circles on Kim's back with her hands while shedding a few tears of her own.

"Right, your mother knows that you're going to try to tell your dad tonight so she made sure that Jim and Tim are out of the house for the night," Ron informed them both with a hopeful smile on his lips as he desperately wanted to help Kim to relax.

"What…how'd she do that," Kim asked back with a shocked look in her eyes as learning that her mother had an idea about what was about to happen only served to further her worry before Bonnie interrupted.

"What's it matter…the tweebs are out of the house, let's just be glad that we won't have to see them leering at us after you tell your father and leave it at that okay," Bonnie interjected with an appreciative and pleased smile as she picked her head up and looked up at Ron before he answered.

"They're staying the night at a friends house, your mother said something about there being a really hot neighbor girl that they're going to try to," Ron said with a cheesy grin as he unbuckled his seat belt and turned in his seat to look back at Kim and Bonnie.

"Great, they've graduated to becoming peeping toms, think we should warn this hot neighbor," Bonnie groaned out softly with a quick roll of her eyes as she knew that the twins would go to great lengths to check out the hot neighbor girl that Ron spoke of and she wasn't sure if she wanted to let them do that.

"Why, have I gotten to fat for you already," Kim joked darkly with a hurt pout, that Bonnie found to be very suddenly both erotic and endearing, as she pulled away from Bonnie just far enough to look the taller woman in the eye.

"Shit, you'll never be to fat for me princess, besides I'm hopeful that you won't be the only fat one for long," Bonnie cursed back with a look of disbelief in her eyes as a wiry smile cursed itself upon her lips before she pulled Kim back into her tight embrace and gave her a kiss on the top of the head.

"Huh…Bonnie, are you," Kim asked back softly, mostly in a hushed whisper, as she clung tightly to Bonnie, watching Ron out of the corner of her eye as he was staring off in the distance at the house, checking to see if they had been spotted yet, missing the whole conversation.

"Not yet, but God willing who knows, we may just get lucky pretty soon," Bonnie whispered back with a tone of voice that Kim knew full well that Bonnie was now seriously wanting to get pregnant, a departure from her earlier days when she was terrified at even the thought of ever being a mother.

"So are we going to go in or not, you'd better decide pretty quick because it won't take your dad long to notice us sitting here in the driveway," Ron asked, breaking up the bit of gossip between Kim and Bonnie, as he turned back around in his seat and smiled at his two best girls.

"Okay…we're going in," Kim finally decided with a very serious and determined look in her eyes as she nodded her head before Bonnie gave her one last strong hug to show her support.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-At About The Same Time

"He's going to hate me, I just know it," Raquel moaned with a very fearful expression as she forcibly pushed her fingers through her hair, looking as if she were about to start pulling all of her hair out, one strand at a time.

"Hey now…easy, you don't know that," Jessica argued with a nervous beyond belief tone to her words as she stood as still as a stone, unsure of exactly what to do.

"I have a sixth sense with these things though Jess, he'll take one look at me and won't even bother listening to me about the mystical monkey power, he'll just see some floozy," Raquel started to say back with an unconvinced look in her eyes as she pulled her fingers out of her hair but stayed on edge.

"Ron is the greatest man that I've ever met, I don't know what I'd do without him…he won't hate you," Jessica stated back with a very clear and honest edge to her words as she spoke directly from the heart in the hope of using them to try and calm Raquel down, if only a little bit.

"You promise," Raquel asked back with a look of extreme hope in her eyes as she forced herself to keep her arms at her sides, for her a very difficult task.

"Would I lie to you," Jessica replied with a somewhat skeptical frown on her lips as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted across at Raquel in a further attempt to try and lighten the mood in the room.

"Beats me…I don't know you well enough to make that call…but hopefully I will someday soon," Raquel said back with an unsure smile on her lips as she tried to laugh but could only chuckle, thinking the last several words to herself but not saying them.

"But I'm betting that you'd like to get to know me well enough to make that call, am I right," Jessica joked back with a grim frown as she uncrossed her arms and slid her hands into her pockets.

"Well…if it's not to much trouble…maybe," Raquel said with a slightly cheesy tone to her voice as she shrugged her shoulders before smiling sweetly.

"It could take the rest of your life," Jessica pointed out, a bit flirtatiously, with a dopey grin as she turned back and forth slightly on her heels, looking like a schoolgirl with her first crush again.

"If that's true then I'd better get started," Raquel replied without missing a beat as she shared Jessica's dopey grin before the two sat down on the couch and were soon fixed in conversation about Ron and the others in the house.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Home Of Mr. And Mrs. James Possible

"Is there something wrong Kimmie, your mother seemed pretty insistent that I come and talk to you," Mr. Possible asked with a very concerned but also confused look in his eyes and half smile on his lips as he walked into the living room and took note of the sight in front of him as he sat down. Kim sat on the couch with her arms wrapped tightly around her midsection. Ron sat on one side of her with an almost guilty grin while having one arm around Kim's shoulders drawing her close and providing comfort. On his daughter's other side he saw the pretty brunette that had he remembered seeing at past family gatherings. Though he couldn't see it from where he was now sitting Bonnie's right arm was around Kim's waist, both serving to show Kim that she had the brunette's support while at the same time she could touch Ron, keeping herself connected to the two that she loved the most.

"You could say that," Bonnie grimly joked out in a whisper, as she looked straight into Mr. Possible's gaze before his brows furrowed a bit and he frowned, causing her to immediately blush and look down at her feet.

"That really depends on your point of view Mr. Dr. P, it just all depends," Ron added with a sincere look of hope in his eyes as he tried to exude confidence and good intentions without taking any of Kim's thunder.

"Kim has something that she wants to tell you dear, don't you honey," Mrs. Possible interjected with a very nervous smile on her lips as she walked into the room and stood beside her husband's chair with her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah," Kim meekly said back with a timid smile and a scared silly look in her eyes as she halfway nodded her head before her father interrupted.

"Does this have something to do with why your mother shushed the boys out of here so quickly tonight, without even checking to see if," Mr. Possible started to ask with a look of intense concentration on his face as he was beginning to put the pieces of the puzzle together about what was going on, though he was only at the beginning.

"That's enough dear, the boys aren't the ones that need your attention tonight, Kim however does, most urgently," Mrs. Possible interjected with an anxious but also very excited twinkle in her eyes as she looked down at her husband, who gazed up at her with a lost look on his face.

"Daddy," Kim said softly with a tone of voice that reminded Mrs. Possible of her daughter's first day at kindergarten before she tried flashing her father her famous puppy do pout, but due to her level of nervousness she could only half manage it.

"Yes princess," Mr. Possible asked back softly, totally oblivious to Kim's failure, before he looked nervously over at first Ron and then Bonnie, still wondering what she was doing there.

"Ron and I have been living together for a while now and," Kim started to say after slowly taking a very deep breath as she looked straight forward at her father, capturing his gaze with her own, before her father spoke.

"You're engaged," Mr. Possible suddenly interrupted with a look of total shock as his eyes grew wide and he went white, his voice trailing off into meaningless rambling before Bonnie pulled him back to reality.

"She's not engaged you old fool, she's trying to tell you that she's pregnant," Bonnie snapped back with an angry scowl on her lips before she even knew that she had opened her mouth. The moment that she realized what she had done she let out a small groan of shock and panic as she blushed a deeper red than the blood that was now racing through her veins as beside her Kim tensed up and Ron swallowed hard.

"Smooth Bonnie…real smooth," Ron glowered over to Bonnie with a dirty glare in his gaze before he reached his hand over and gave Bonnie a hard pinch just under her arm.

"Ow…hey, someone had to say it to keep him from," Bonnie exclaimed with an angry and hurt look in her eyes as she glared right back at Ron, while Kim just sat there in a wholly stunned silence, before Mr. Possible opened his mouth.

"Pre…pre…pre," Mr. Possible stammered and stuttered out softly with an overwhelmed look in his eyes as his tongue suddenly felt like rubber and his brain turned into mush, completely at a loss of what to say and what to think about what he had just heard.

"Pregnant daddy, I'm pregnant…for real…you're going to be a grandfather," Kim stated plainly and confidently as she sat up straight in her seat and looked straight at her father, giving him no means of thinking that she was only pulling his leg instead of being completely honest.

"B…but how," Mr. Possible mouthed out the words almost in a hushed whisper as already his breathing was becoming labored and he thought that he was about to black out.

"I think that's a question that you should ask Ron Da…er Mr. Possible," Bonnie started to joke back with an excited look of fear in her eyes before she caught herself before she called Mr. Possible dad and changed it just in the nick of time.

"Ron and Kim are going to have a baby honey, isn't that great," Mrs. Possible wondered aloud with a curious smile on her lips as she tried to get through to her husband and get away from the awkward silence that existed after Bonnie stopped talking.

"Kim and R…Ron," Mr. Possible blurted out awkwardly with a thoroughly confused look in his eyes before he started sputtering out nearly incomprehensible words to the effect that had something to do with a black hole and Ron's backside.

"It's okay daddy, I'm happy that I'm pregnant," Kim forced herself to say with as honest of a tone to her voice and look on her face as she could muster sensing that her father was about to blow his top.

"Don't worry Mr. Possible, Ron and I and the rest of us will take good care of Kim, we'll make sure she gets to every doctor's appointment, gets plenty of rest and eats right," Bonnie said plainly, giving her two cents worth for the moment, before she gave Kim a good hard squeeze and then leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"What," Mr. Possible asked softly as he watched Kim smile after receiving the kiss and then turn her head to face Bonnie before the brunette moved in a bit closer and gave her a full kiss on the lips, with Ron looking on without the slightest hint of jealousy or anger on his face.

"Oh yeah…you should probably know that Bonnie and Kim are," Ron started to add with a nervous shrug of his shoulders before it all became to much for Mr. Possible and his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell forward, his face landing straight in the bowl of sour cream dip that Mrs. Possible had laid out earlier in the hope that if there was some food present that things would go easier.

"James," Mrs. Possible shouted in shock and alarm as she hurried around the edge of the chair and rushed to her husband's side, leaving the three twenty something's on the couch to freeze in place.

END OF CHAPTER 66

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with what happens right after Raquel turns the lights back on at the club. Crystal and Liz don't seem to be to happy to see her though they just don't like that they don't know her and she just showed up out of the blue and shut the lights off by accident. Jessica is nearly paralyzed with the surprise but she quickly recovers and greets Raquel before she then tries to explain to the others who Raquel is, or at least begins to try to explain. As the various ladies voice their concerns and thoughts Yori stands up and tries to explain to all of them that don't know it yet exactly what happened. Zita tries to help at the end.

Then comes a bit with Ron, Bonnie, and Kim sitting in Ron's car in the driveway of Kim's old house. The three are going to tell Kim's dad everything, or at least that's the plan. Kim is obviously beside herself with fear of what might happen and she's very nervous. Ron and Bonnie try to see if Kim really wants to do this all while trying to give her enough confidence to do so. After a few tense moments, a few tears, and a joke about Kim's weight she decides to go ahead and tell her father.

Then comes a bit with mostly just Raquel and Jessica back at the house, as Raquel is sure that Ron will hate her when he meets her. Jessica tries to counter that thought and reassure her that Ron will love her like he does the rest of them and that she doesn't have anything to worry about. Towards the end they start talking to each other about if they knew each other better than Raquel might not feel that way. Raquel jokes that perhaps she wants to get to know Jessica better, in more ways than just one. Jessica says back that if she has the time for it she just might get her wish. They both joke a little more about that before they sit down and really start to talk.

Finally comes the big moment, with Kim finally telling her father that she's pregnant with Ron's baby and that she's also sleeping with Bonnie and the other women of the house. Kim's mother knew this was coming so she made sure to get the twins out of the house, as they went to stay with a friend that night. A friend that has a neighbor girl that the twins and the guy that they're staying with think is hot. Basically the hot girl next-door thing that the twins want to leer at her a little. Mr. Possible has an idea about what is to happen but is stunned nearly speechless when he actually finds out. Bonnie basically blurts it out as she gets nervous and thinks that Kim is beating around the bush and taking to long to say it. Ron tries to just give Kim comfort and not to look to cocky or proud of Kim being pregnant, thinking that her father may get mad at him after he learns about the baby. Bonnie pushes it a step further and gives Kim a kiss, another thing that Ron tries to explain away delicately before Kim's dad mumbles somethin about Ron's butt and a black hole. When the full impact of Kim, Ron, and Bonnie's words hits him he can't take it and blacks out, falling face first into a bowl of sour cream dip that's on the coffee table in front of him.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, Joss's baby's name and sex, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. And again I'm wondering about the sex of the baby if Joss should have a boy or a girl and then the name. Thank You.


	68. I Like What I See

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 67-I LIKE WHAT I SEE**

The House

"And just who might you be," Raquel asked with a curious and warm smile on her lips as she turned around after getting a bottle of water out of the refrigerator to find Rosa standing there in her slippers and bathrobe staring up at her with an odd look on her face.

"Rosa," Rosa replied with a proud and determined look in her eyes and tone to her voice as she puffed her chest out a little bit, making sure that Raquel knew that she was a smart little girl.

"Well hi Rosa my name is," Raquel started to kindly say back with a warm smile on her lips before Rosa interrupted her.

"Ra-kell…my mommy told me," Rosa stated with a quick nod of her head as she crossed her arms and jutted out her bottom lip, not sure what to think of Raquel just yet.

"Oh, she did huh, well my name is pronounced Raquel…you know, like Raquel Welch…and you don't know who that is do you…no, of course not, you're only a child," Raquel started off saying with a little to sweet of a smile on her lips before she frowned and stuttered a bit when she realized how little sense she was making to Rosa.

"Nope, I'm almost five…see," Rosa said back with a strong shaking of her head before she held up both hands, with two fingers up on her left hand and four on her right hand. Raquel smiled at her error but stopped just short of laughing outright before Rosa realized her mistake and pulled one finger down, however it was one of the two on her left hand, leaving her inadvertently giving Raquel the finger.

"Excuse me little one," Raquel asked with a surprised and slightly flabbergasted blush to her cheeks as she wondered if Rosa knew what she had done and had done it intentionally or just instead by accident.

"Huh," Rosa asked back with a confused look in her eyes as she looked at her fingers and then back up at Raquel, still not sure what she had exactly done wrong.

"Unless you're showing me how pretty your mommy painted your fingernails you should probably put this finger down and just put one up on the other hand, see…that's better," Raquel softly said back with an amused and playful smile on her lips as she crouched down in front of Rosa and got her to put her wrong finger down on her left hand and then put another finger up on her right hand.

"I don't get it," Rosa mumbled back with a still very confused look in her eyes as she continued to stare at her fingers before being interrupted.

"I'll explain it to you later sweetie, why don't you go play with aunt Tara, she and aunt Penny should be in their room," Zita interjected with a calm smile on her lips as she lightly patted Rosa on the top of her head before she slid that hand down to her shoulder as she directed her daughter towards her room.

"Okay mommy, by Raquel," Rosa said back with a chipper smile as she nodded her head before she eagerly waived to Raquel and then left the kitchen.

"There's a good girl," Zita called out after her as she waved her daughter off before turning back to Raquel as they both stood back up.

"Smart kid," Raquel quipped with a suddenly awkward blush to her cheeks, as she really wasn't quite sure what to say, as Zita was one of the women that she wasn't very familiar with at all.

"Thanks, honestly don't know where she gets it from," Zita replied with a small sigh and shrug of her shoulders before she slid past Raquel and headed to the refrigerator.

"Huh, aren't you supposed to say that she's a chip off the ole block or something like that," Raquel asked back with a confused frown as she turned back around to look over at Zita as she opened up the refrigerator.

"You'd think so, but Ron only had a c average in high school and I didn't do much better than that so…ya think maybe I was kidnapped by aliens and impregnated by one of them…heh, just kidding, she's mine alright, payback for everything that I put my mother through, she certainly takes after her father enough though to," Zita answered with a carefree and relaxed shrug of her shoulders as she bent over a little bit, causing Raquel to look away lest she ogle her butt. When she didn't hear Raquel immediately respond Zita glanced back over her shoulder and stopped joking around before returning to looking through the refrigerator.

"Would it be to forward of me to ask how you and he…well where Rosa, I mean how Rosa, I thought that he was dating Kim," Raquel slowly stammered and sputtered out with an awkward tone to her voice and look in her eyes as she nervously unscrewed the lid of her bottle of water while shifting her weight back and forth from one foot to another.

"Yes it would, however I get the funny feeling that you being here is what's supposed to happen somehow, like it's fate or something," Zita nervously replied as she gave up on finding what she had been looking for and got herself a bottle of water before standing back up and shutting the door of the refrigerator.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Home Of Mr. And Mrs. James Possible

"Well that's embarrassing," Bonnie tried to joke with a softly smirk on her lips before getting a dirty glare from Kim as she and Ron helped her mother pick her father up off of the floor after he fainted.

"So not helping Bonnie," Kim grunted back as she found it a little hard to help lift her father back up for some reason.

"It's okay Kimberly, Ron and I can get your father back up into his seat, you shouldn't be helping us, not in your condition," Mrs. Possible said with a hesitant look on her face as she tried to take as much weight as she could off of Kim and transfer it over to Ron, not wanting Kim to overwork herself.

"I'm pregnant mom not paralyzed," Kim started to argue with an unhappy and slightly offended scowl before she felt Bonnie grab her arm and pull her back.

"She's aware of that Kim, she's just saying that you shouldn't push yourself to hard right now," Bonnie shot back with a restrained growl as she pulled Kim back up onto the couch and firmly and tightly wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist, not letting her go anywhere. Though she was in a real mood to argue Kim stayed still in silence and watched as Ron and Mrs. Possible wrestled her father back up into his chair.

"I'll get a towel to wipe his face off, you just stay there to make sure that he stays there," Mrs. Possible said quickly to Ron with a flustered look to her before she walked off into the kitchen.

"Don't worry KP, your dad will be fine, he just looks a little like a clown right now," Ron said softly to Kim as he held Mr. Possible up in the chair with one hand while steadying himself up against the coffee table with the other so that he wouldn't fall over.

"Not funny Ron," Kim started to say with a dark frown full of concern as she glared lightly over at Ron before returning her gaze to her father's face.

"Oh I don't know, he does kind of resemble a clown," Bonnie countered with a slight shrug of her shoulders and crooked grin on her lips before she closed her mouth and swallowed hard when Kim whirled her glare back around at her instead of at Ron.

"Okay now here we go, let's see," Mrs. Possible announced with a pensive pursing of her lips as she walked back into the living room and then began to wipe the sour cream off of her husbands face with a damp towel.

"Shouldn't we try and wake him up mom," Kim asked with a concerned look in her gaze as she slid up in her seat until she was quite literally on the edge of her seat.

"I will honey don't worry, your father doesn't do so good when he's suddenly woken up, he almost gave me a black eye onetime when I tried to wake him right back up, he temporarily loses where he is and reacts more out of instinct than actual anger, he doesn't like it that he does it so don't say anything okay, and whatever you do don't tell him that I told you, he'd never forgive me," Mrs. Possible cautioned them with an apprehensive and uncertain look on her face as she finished wiping his face off clean.

"Gotcha mom," Bonnie replied with a deep breath and a quick nod of her head as Mrs. Possible looked over at her and after a silent moment or two smiled back at her and nodded.

"Thank you Bonnie," Mrs. Possible warmly said back with a soft laugh before she took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"Here goes nothin," Ron said with a nervous smile etched onto his lips before he lightly began to shake Mr. Possible.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Midnight Once Again

"Welcome back…so how'd it go," Hope asked with a gentle kiss on Kim's lips before she pulled the redhead into a hug as Ron shut the door behind them.

"If you call good her dad passing out and falling face first into a cowl of sour cream dip good then," Bonnie started to reply with a dirty smile and shrug of her shoulders before Ron interrupted.

"About as well as could be expected in this case," Ron added with a content look in his eyes and tone to his voice as he reached up and laid a hand on Hope's bare shoulder, as she was only dressed in her bra and panties, looking as if they had caught her in the middle of getting ready for bed.

"Well that's good to hear," Hope replied with a relieved smile on her face before she leaned in and first gave Ron a kiss on the lips before giving Bonnie one as well.

"Anything interesting happen while we were out," Bonnie asked softly in an almost hushed whisper after Hope finished kissing her as well.

"Depends on what you'd call interesting I think," Hope asked back with an oddly nervous shrug of her shoulders and soft laugh, as one of her bra straps slipped off of her shoulder, before Bonnie reached out and laid a hand on her waist, giving her a little pinch.

"Something happened, didn't it Hope," Kim asked with a serious look in her eyes as she pulled back away from Hope just enough to look her in the eye, just in time to see her blush.

"Kind of…it's nothing bad, everybody's okay," Hope stammered out with a guilty look on her face as she then tried to smile and look innocent before Bonnie cut her off.

"If everybody's okay then why didn't you just tell us when we first asked you Hope," Bonnie asked with a pointed tone to her voice and glare in her gaze as she fixed it squarely onto Hope, who wilted visibly under the intense glare before she managed to say anything.

"Okay while we were in Montana Jessica met someone that knows about the mystical monkey power and Monkey Fist and…she was followed by some ninja monkey's, they followed her all of the way to the hospital," Hope quickly began to explain with an almost scared look in her eyes before Jessica stepped in.

"I tried to fight them off with a broomstick, didn't really work so well though," Jessica interjected with a sheepish reddening of her cheeks as she walked up to them while lazily pulling a nearly sheer bathrobe around her body and then tying it at her waist. Like Hope it appeared as if she had been caught in the middle of getting ready for bed as underneath the bathrobe Jessica only had a rather flimsy pair of panties and equally flimsy and small bra on.

"How many of them were there," Bonnie asked with a combination concerned and curious edge to her words as she walked past Ron and Kim and into the living room before turning on the television.

"It doesn't matter how many there were Bonnie, where is this new friend now," Kim retorted back with an unhappy and impatient scowl marring her features as she followed Bonnie into the living room with Hope right behind her.

"Taking a shower probably, she said that she didn't want to leave until she talked to you Ron," Jessica answered with a nervous smile on her lips as she hung back near Ron for a few seconds before almost clinging to his back as he walked slowly into the living room.

"Are you trying to wake everybody up turn that thing down a little," Hope snapped with a nervous and anxious scowl as she snatched up the remote control and quickly turned the volume down on the television before she glanced back over her shoulder towards the hallway.

"Ah come on Hope, have a little faith in me…here…sit down beside me," Bonnie replied with a slightly randy twinkle in her eyes before she reached up and pulled Hope down onto the couch beside her before Ron spoke.

"Wait, how do you know that she's probably taking a shower, is she here right now," Ron asked with a confused expression as he stopped walking and turned around to face a surprised Jessica, who didn't really seem to want to answer the question.

"Well you see…um, okay yeah…she's here, what was I supposed to do, she didn't have a hotel room and any of the good ones are booked up by now," Jessica slowly stammered back with a very embarrassed look on her face as she blushed a deep red as Kim sat down on the couch beside Bonnie.

"She'd better not be using my shower," Bonnie announced with a very defiant and angrily surprised scowl as she glared up at Jessica, who could only shrug her shoulders before finding the words to say back to Bonnie.

"No…she's not using your shower, she's using mine and Monique's," Jessica replied with an anxious and unsure look to her as she stuck close by Ron, even as he slid on his serious face.

"Alright then, if she knows so much about the mystical monkey power and is being followed by Monkey Fist's ninja monkey's then she must be pretty special, you guys wait here and I'll find her, just wait," Ron replied with a tired deep breath before he took off walking towards the hallway, leaving a stunned Jessica in silence.

"Shouldn't we go after him, make sure that," Hope asked with a worried and hesitant look in her eyes as she watched Ron walk away before turning back to Kim and Bonnie.

"It probably wouldn't hurt," Bonnie shrugged back in reply, with a look on her face that Hope took to mean that she was happy sitting right where she was and didn't really want to move but would if Kim wanted her to, before Kim spoke up.

"We'd better, otherwise who knows what could happen…uh anybody want to help a pregnant woman up," Kim groaned out softly with a tired tone to her voice before she looked to both Hope and Faith with a pleading look as she held out her arms.

"If we have to," Both groaned in perfect unison before they helped Kim up, just a split second before an ear-piercing scream rang out.

"Oh no…Ron," Kim cried loudly with a look of panic on her face before the four women tore out of the living room as fast as they could and raced down the hallway, ending up in the room shared by Tara and Penny. Standing in the doorway between the bathroom and the bedroom, completely naked and dripping wet from head to toe, stood Raquel, to stunned by so suddenly meeting Ron that she couldn't move.

"Nice," Hope observed softly with an approving tone to her voice while beside her Bonnie thought the same thing.

"Jessica, I thought you said that she was taking a shower in your bathroom," Kim shot back to Jessica, who was so red that it more closely resembled Rudolph's nose before she hurriedly covered her face with her hands and answered.

"Oops," Jessica sputtered out through her hands with a tone of pure panic before she ducked down behind Hope and Bonnie.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Hospital-Waiting Room-Middleton-The Next Morning

"Do you know why we're here," Tara asked with a confused and worried look in her eyes as she looked sadly at the clock on the wall before turning back to Zita and Rosa sitting in the next chair over.

"Beats me, Yori just said that she needed a ride home and then hung up, she didn't say what she was doing here or how she got here," Zita answered with an unsure frown and light shrug of her shoulders before she stopped Rosa from pulling at her necklace.

"Do you think that she's sick, she'd tell us if she was right, we wouldn't have to come here to the hospital just to find that out, she's not sick right, please tell me that she's not sick," Tara feared aloud with a very concerned tone to her words and pleading look in her eyes as she looped her arm underneath Zita's before she laid her head on her shoulder as she was almost to the point of crying from worry. Neither said anything when Tara's actions caused a few other people in the waiting room to turn their way and watch them with curious looks on their faces.

"It'll be okay Tara, if Yori is sick then we'll just deal with it together, all of us, she won't go through it alone, but let's not jump to conclusions okay, she could have asked us here for any number of reasons, maybe she got a part time job here or something like that and just needs a ride home, you could be getting all worked up for nothing," Zita said back softly with a hopefully consoling tone to her words as she continued to hold Rosa on her lap while trying to keep Tara from thinking the worst and making herself sick.

"I hope you're right Z," Tara started to say back with a very nervous but hopefully calm tone to her words before Yori walked into the waiting room and stood before them, looking oddly humbled.

"Yori," Tara exclaimed with a very relieved squeal before she launched herself up out of the chair and threw her arms around the shorter woman, drawing her into a very strong hug.

"I am happy to see that you are overjoyed at my being here, but you need not worry, I am not sick," Yori softly stated back with an awkward blush creeping up onto her cheeks before she couldn't help but smile and look away.

"But if you're not sick then why did you want us to meet you here," Zita asked with a confused look in her eyes as she stood up, stepping close enough to Tara and Yori so that they could speak softly without everyone else in the waiting room hearing every word.

"Because I did not trust myself to drive home if I was proven right," Yori solemnly answered with a nervous swallow as she became too bashful and couldn't look Tara or Zita in the eye.

"About what," Tara asked with an absolutely terrified stutter to her voice and look in her eyes before she nervously began to chew on her lower lip.

"I am pregnant," Yori whispered very softly back with a stunned but happy look on her face as she interlaced her fingers near her waist in front of her and feared what was to come, but she didn't expect it from whom.

"Yay…more babies," Rosa squealed out as loudly as she could, with such a strong shriek of joy that Zita and Tara thought that their eardrums had burst, before she flung herself at Yori, giving her just enough time to react before she received her first hug of congratulations, right as a tear escaped her guard and slid down her cheek.

END OF CHAPTER 67

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Rosa and Raquel meeting, yes Rosa heard Raquel's name at the club but didn't think that she'd see her again so didn't remember her name. Raquel never learned Rosa's name at the club so she finds out a little bit about Rosa, who unintentionally gives her the finger when trying to show how old she is. The joke is played out a bit further before Zita shows up and the two talk about Rosa a little bit with Zita doing a bad joke about being impregnated by aliens before Raquel moves the topic off of Rosa and onto Ron.

Then comes a bit right after Mr. Possible fainted. They get him up and out of the sour cream dip before Mrs. Possible leaves the room to get a towel to wipe it off. Usually you'd wake him right back up but as Mrs. Possible later explains it's not that simple with Mr. Possible. It's like when you have to be careful when waking someone up, as you know in advance than when woken up suddenly they can flail their arms about in surprise, never meaning or even really knowing that they're doing it. While Mrs. Possible is getting the towel Kim tries to help with her father but gets told not to by the others, including her mother. Kim isn't happy but obliges. Then Mrs. Possible comes back and cleans her husband up. At the end they start to wake Mr. Possible back up. I didn't have Joss in this chapter during their visit, as I'm still not sure the sex of Joss' baby mostly.

Next comes after that when Ron, Kim, and Bonnie finally get back home. Hope is first to meet them and glad that they're back. She asks them how it went and they tell her a little bit about it before Jessica shows up and they find out about what happened while they were all in Montana with Joss. Hope and Jessica tell them together before they become concerned. They move to the living room before Jessica tells them more. Ron gets upset that that Raquel is in the house and goes off to find her. Kim and Bonnie agree that they should go with him to try and keep anything bad from happening. They no more than get back up to their feet before they hear a scream and follow it to find Ron and Raquel, with Raquel standing there naked being surprised by Ron who didn't know that she was there. We then find out that Raquel was in a different bathroom, but Jessica can only say oops and get very embarrassed. For her sake though she really didn't know that Raquel was in a different bathroom, but she still feels responsible.

At the end comes a short bit with Rosa, Zita, and Tara in the waiting room of the local hospital. They're not sure why they're there but Yori just told them to be there when she was done. Tara is all worried that Yori is sick but Zita tries to calm her fears before Yori walks out and beats around the bush until she finally admits to having just learned that she's pregnant. Rosa replies with a big scream of joy and a big hug for Yori.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, Joss's baby's name and sex, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. And again I'm wondering about the sex of the baby if Joss should have a boy or a girl and then the name. Thank You.


	69. Please Explain

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Author's Note: It wasn't supposed to be Hope and Faith last chapter, in all of the Buffyverse and Angelverse fanfics that I write I always have Wesley and Faith becoming a couple and then the name of their first daughter is always Hope.**

**CHAPTER 68-PLEASE EXPLAIN**

The House-A Few Minutes Later-The Night Before Yori's Big Reveal

"Smooth Raquel…real smooth, ya finally get to meet the guy that you've been dreaming about for months and he walks in on ya stark naked and dripping wet, this is not good," Raquel softly groaned to herself in her thoughts with a very worried and scared look on her face as she sat silently on the couch. She had hurriedly borrowed clothes from Jessica, at least enough to make herself look presentable, which ended up being a tight tank top and a pair of short khaki shorts. She squeezed some water out of the ringlets in her still wet hair, allowing her face to be completely covered by a curtain of hair rather than look anyone in the eye. She scrunched up her toes and cursed whoever had turned the fan on as it was getting a little to cold in the room and she soon found herself wishing that she had been able to find warmer clothes from Jessica to wear.

"What were you doing," Kim started to ask with a less than pleased frown forming on her lips as she let out an impatient groan and sat down in Ron's chair.

"Taking a shower, sorry about being in the wrong bathroom I," Raquel mumbled back a bit sarcastically at first before she thought better of it and changed her tone to more of an apologetic one, believing that it'd get her further with Kim and Bonnie.

"Hmpf…I'll bet," Bonnie grumped out with a look of disapproval set firmly on her face as she looked like she wasn't buying anything that Raquel was selling so easily.

"I'm sure that it was a honest mistake Bonnie, Raquel probably got my directions wrong," Jessica offered back with a hopeful but embarrassed look in her eyes as she wondered if she herself was to blame for the mix up rather than Raquel.

"We'll see Jessica, but maybe we should move on to what's really important…what she knows abut the mystical monkey power," Hope advised in addition with a curious look of concern to her as she walked up behind Ron and stood up onto her tiptoes to peek at Raquel over his shoulder.

"You're right Hope, that does sound like a good idea, so Raquel…what do you know about the mystical monkey power," Kim asked with a look of concentration on her features as she studied what she could see of Raquel's face closely, hopping to catch any indication, no matter how small, to see if she was being truthful or dishonest.

"Not much really, before Monkey Fist kidnapped me and tried to play his sick little game I knew next to nothing about it, only that it had to do with monkey's and whoever possessed the power had the potential to be incredibly powerful," Raquel shakily replied with a chilly shrug of her shoulders as she tried to remain looking as innocent as possible while combining that with a slightly lost look.

"That all," Bonnie demanded with an unconvinced frown creasing her lips as she glared down at Raquel before glancing over at Ron, trying to judge from the look on his face whether or not he was buying into any part of her story.

"Well there's more but it's kind of embarrassing for me," Raquel softly said back with a very embarrassed and flushed face as she squinted her eyes shut tightly and hoped that everyone would just take her word for it and not ask her to elaborate on that answer.

"Oh…do tell," Bonnie pressed on with a look in her eyes that Hope would guess a shark might have when they smelled blood in the water.

"Okay…if you say so, I'm uh…not really exactly sure how to describe it, when I connect with the mystical monkey power…or think about Ron to hard I…something comes over me, I can't help myself," Raquel slowly and very reluctantly started to say, with a well of tears threatening to spill out of her eyes and down her cheeks, as she slid her hands down to her sides before she tightly gripped the edges of the seat cushions, already beginning to guess what was coming next.

"You mean you can't help yourself against taking a shower in strangers houses," Kim asked back softly with a skeptical tone as she looked over to Ron, glad that he didn't seem to be fully buying into what Raquel was saying hook, line, and sinker.

"I wish it were that simple…please, don't ask anymore about it, it's all to embarrassing," Raquel grimaced back with a very fearful expression on her face as she shook the hair from her face and looked to Kim pleadingly, guessing that she was the fairest of the group.

"Embarrassment sounds good to me," Bonnie snickered with a slightly seductive and excited pout on her lips as she walked around to stand beside Kim.

"Come on Bonnie please, she didn't mean to do it, it was an accident," Jessica interjected hopefully with the dream of running some interference between Bonnie and Raquel and trying to keep things from going to far.

"An accident, or a well thought out plan," Hope offered up with a curious look to her as she leaned forward a bit and got a good look at Raquel, straightening up and turning away very quickly a few seconds later when she realized that Raquel had been staring at her chest, though she couldn't keep the blush from rising to her cheeks at that moment. She hurriedly stepped back into the shadows, hoping that no one had seen her cheeks with a red glow to them.

"Hope," Jessica exclaimed loudly with a shocked tone to her words as she glared over into the darkness at the petite brunette before being interrupted.

"Hush…do you want to wake Rosa up," Kim spat out angrily in a hushed whisper and a glare at everyone in the room before her countenance quieted greatly.

"Like I said, please don't ask me about the rest, I hate losing control over my body," Raquel solemnly said softly with a very nervous and scared look in her eyes as she looked straight at Kim with a pleading look on her face. No one in the room, save Bonnie, noticed when Raquel crossed her legs and clamped them together tightly, as if she had to pee.

"And just how do you…oh," Bonnie started to ask back with a still skeptical tone to her words as she glared squarely down at Raquel before the taller woman bit her bottom lip and sent a look back that Bonnie recognized as one that Marcella would get when she was in the mood and Ron wasn't home.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Home Of Mr. And Mrs. James Possible-Directly After Yori's Big Reveal

"How do you feel," Anne asked softly with a concerned look on her face as she sat down on the couch next to James and pulled a leg up under her.

"I'm not sure…I still can't believe this, how long has," James started to answer with a lost look in his eyes before his countenance changed and he turned to face her with a questioning look on his face.

"Honestly…pretty much since Bonnie moved in with them, then Tara and Yori and Jessica and Monique moved in right after Christmas," Anne fearfully replied as she hesitated for the thought of how her husband would react to the news.

"Jessica and Monique and…wait, how long have you known about this," James began to stammer back in reply with a look of total disbelief before his brows furrowed and he unhappily crossed his arms in front of his chest, scowling at his wife.

"Now don't get mad James…but I've known ever since the cookout where the twins pushed Bonnie into the pool, Kim told me everything…I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner but she wanted to tell you herself," Anne softly answered with a reluctant look in her eyes and tone to her voice as she leaned up against James' shoulder, hoping that he'd stay calm.

"I see…well she didn't tell me did she, Bonnie did…I learned that my daughter is…well is," James started to say back with an unsure look on his face before at the end he found it hard to put his thoughts into words.

"I believe the term that you're looking for dear is bisexual, but don't worry it's not the end of the world, in this day and age it's not really that strange," Anne slowly said back to James with a calm look on her face though inwardly she was still very nervous.

"Did we…did we do something wrong," James stuttered back in his response as he looked out into the living room without focusing on any one thing in particular.

"Because our daughter…no dear, we didn't do anything wrong, Kimberly made this decision for herself and she's happy with it…it seems to be working for her and the others, at least we know that our daughter is loved and is safe," Anne started to reply with a confused look on her face before she figured out what James was getting at and switched gears, trying to allay any of his further fears about Kim.

"I just don't know if I can wrap my head around this, it's a lot to take in," James mumbled back softly with a slightly vacant look in his eyes as he stared off into space while furiously trying to make everything work out in his head. Unlike in Ron's head where things often didn't make any sense and that's just how he liked them in the head of one James Possible everything had to make sense, whatever didn't just messed everything up.

"Yes…it is, but so far you seem to be doing fine so," Anne began to offer with an optimistic smile on her lips as she gave her husband a hug before he pursed his lips and turned his gaze back to her.

"I don't think it's really sunk in yet…I mean, didn't Kimmie and Bonnie hate each other back in high school," James admitted with a curious frown before his brows furrowed even further as the memories of the battles between Kim and Bonnie came back into his mind, at least what he had been told and could remember about those battles.

"Pretty much arch enemies, but things change once you get out of high school, the old social or pecking or goes away and you often get to finally see people for who they really are, Kim and Bonnie have gotten past their old animosities so I say good for them," Anne agreed with a slight nodding of her head as she snuggled up next to James a bit more and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that dear, but I still don't know how I feel about my daughter being pregnant and everything," James countered with a still unconvinced groan as his gaze slid from his wife's face to the portraits of Kim and the twins on the wall. In his minds eye he still saw her as his little princess, needing his help to reach the glasses in the kitchen. He wasn't sure if he was ready to be a grandfather, even if he did have a few more gray hairs than when Kim was in high school.

"Well now unlike when she was in high school we really don't have a say in how she lives her life do we, she's a big girl now and she can make her own decisions, and we have no choice but to live with them," Anne sighed back softly in reply with a feeling of realization that in fact Kim's path in life was now completely out of her hands, however she knew that there was no chance that Kim would ever think that she had outgrown them and no longer stay in contact.

"I guess…but if the twins think that they're going to follow in Ronald's," James began to grumble back with a slightly cocked eyebrow, as he glanced over at his wife out of the corner of his eye before quickly looking away when he saw that she realized where his comments were headed.

"James," Anne screeched out with a look of amazement on her face as she recoiled a bit in shock before giving him a slight shove, only to find him grinning back at her like an idiot.

"Good to know that I can still push your buttons Mrs. Possible," James snipped back with a highly amused grin and twinkle in his eyes as he looked at her proudly.

"Only because I let you Mr. Possible," Anne stated back with a very matter of fact tone of voice, almost laughing at the look of confusion that briefly crossed across her husband's face before she leaned in for a kiss.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Club

"Is it true," Marcella asked with an impatient but excited smile forming upon her lips as she sat up straight in her chair and eagerly turned towards Yori.

"Yes…it is true," Yori replied softly with a sharp but subtle nod of her head, as she suddenly looked very domestic and shy.

"You're pregnant, congratulations," Kim started off with a slight stutter of amazement before her countenance changed on a dime to being overjoyed as she pulled the reluctant shorter woman into a warm embrace.

"Shouldn't we be congratulating Ron to," Hope wondered aloud with a happy but curious look in her eyes as she eyed Kim and Yori hugging but kept an eye on Ron at the same time.

"Of course but she's the one that's actually going to be carrying something the size of a watermelon in her body for nine months, Ron's part is done…now he just sits back and waits," Bonnie countered back with a skeptical and sarcastic pout as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned back up against the bar, looking unhappy at the news.

"That's not exactly how it works Bonnie, Ron," Penny started to say back with an upset scowl as she angrily spun around in her chair to glare back at the brunette before Ron stepped in between them and spoke.

"She knows, she was just kidding, congratulations Yori," Ron grumbled out with a mild wave of his hand and quick glance towards Bonnie before he pulled Yori into a hug, that she seemed to eagerly melt into, the second that Kim let go of her.

"I must thank you in turn," Yori replied with an overly emotional expression on her face as tears sprang to her eyes as she tried to bow to Ron after they both pulled away after the hug.

"I only gave you some d.n.a., no big," Ron shot back with a slightly dopey grin on his lips before behind him Bonnie let out a huffy growl and then stalked off back into the back.

"What's here problem," Penny asked with a confused look in her eyes as she set the tip of her straw between her lips, her gaze on the woman next to her, Tara.

"Don't pay her any attention, she's just mad that she hasn't gotten pregnant yet, she didn't like me at all when Rosa and I first moved in because I was the first one to have a child with Ron, then came Kim and now Yori, she's probably pretty scared right now…speaking of which," Zita calmly explained without the slightest hint of mockery in her voice as she looked straight at the hugging going on in the room instead of looking over at Penny. When she was finished she got up from her chair and handed a puzzled looking Rosa to Tara before she walked off into the back of the club behind the bar.

"Should we go and help her," Crystal asked with a confused and nervous tone to her words as she propped her foot up onto an empty chair and looked sadly to Tara.

"Mommy gonna be okay," Rosa asked with a scared look on her little face as she snuggled up into Tara's lap and looked up at her arguably favorite aunt.

"Yeah munchkin, your mom's alright," Tara softly whispered back with more of a hopeful tone to her voice than one of confidence, as she hoped that Rosa wouldn't be able to detect the change in her voice, while she warmly and protectively wrapped her arms tightly around Rosa.

"Aunt Bonnie to," Rosa suddenly asked back, slightly surprising Tara as while Bonnie and Zita had made peace with each other Bonnie had rarely spent time with the house's youngest member, always saying that she was either busy or would just not feel right.

"Er…sure, aunt Bonnie will be fine once she calms down a little bit and thinks this through," Penny stuttered and stammered back softly with an uncertain look in her eyes as she looked straight across the table at Hope as the brunette sat down at the table in one of the open chairs, using a napkin from the center of the table to dab away her tears before she ruined her makeup.

"So what do you think Rosa," Hope asked softly with a curious smile curling up the edges of her lips as she scrunched the napkin up in her palm and leaned forward against the table.

"Huh," Rosa asked right back with a confused pout pursing up her little lips before Penny reached over and brushed some hair off of her face so that she could see Hope clearly.

"I think she's asking how you feel about getting another baby brother or sister," Marcella chimed in with a giddy grin as she leaned over the back of Hope's chair and pulled her back until she could wrap her arms around Hope's shoulders and rest her chin on her arms.

"Oh uh," Rosa stammered back with a look of deep concentration on her face as she truly thought long and hard about her feelings about having a new baby brother or sister before Kim spoke up as she and Yori turned back to the group from talking to Ron.

"It's okay if you're not sure yet honey, you won't have a little brother or sister for awhile yet, you've got plenty of time to decide," Kim interjected with a happy but calm laugh to her voice as she had one arm around Yori's waist, holding her close.

"Perhaps we should let Rosa come up with the names," Penny wondered aloud with an unsure frown as she turned to Tara before Marcella opened her mouth.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Marcella chipped in with an awkward nod of her head before she quit talking when she felt one of Yori's hands land on her butt.

"Hmpf…or famous last words," Hope tried to say with a stern and unhappy frown on her lips, though for those that could see her eyes they could see that she was only joking as both eyes were twinkling with glee.

END OF CHAPTER 68

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Raquel trying to make up for the whole Ron seeing her naked fiasco that just happened at the end of the last chapter. Raquel tries to explain herself while Hope seems on the fence about the whole thing and Jessica is in her corner but Bonnie seems to feel a bit threatened by Raquel, at least in the early going. Those assembled go back and forth about Raquel and who she is and what she knows about Ron and the mystical monkey power. She admits that she doesn't know very much but knows enough that Ron and the others have to deal with her. The thing that Raquel is trying to hide and is embarrassed about is what happened to her back in the cell underneath the zoo when she started to think about Ron to much and her breathing started to get heavy and…well you get the idea. At the very end of the first bit Bonnie realizes this.

Then comes a bit with Kim's parents as they discuss what Kim, Ron, and Bonnie told them the night before. I'm using Anne for Mrs. Possible and James for Mr. Possible as it's just easier. Basically it's Anne trying to help James understand it all and get it thought through as to me Kim's dad is very brilliant but until he gets whatever it is that he has to adjust to on a level that he can understand he's all flustered and out of synch. So Anne is trying to explain things to him while she already knew everything that they told her but she was happy that they finally came forward and admitted it. At the end of this bit we have James having a little fun, as imho he does seem to have a twisted and odd sense of humor.

Next we have most of the group at the club and they're congratulating Yori about being pregnant. They're all happy except for Bonnie, whom on the surface is sniping at the other women and not acting very happy while on the inside she's very happy for Yori. But like usual she has a hard time expressing that fact. Bonnie gets into a fight with Penny about it before she storms off, leaving Zita to explain it to the others before she leaves the room and goes off to find Bonnie and try to talk some sense into her while Tara holds Rosa. After Bonnie leaves they talk a little bit more before they start to ask Rosa about how she feels about getting yet another new baby brother or sister. She's at a loss for words before they come up with the idea to let Rosa name the babies. Then there's the little joke at the end about whether or not that's a good idea.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, Joss's baby's name and sex, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. And again I'm wondering about the sex of the baby if Joss should have a boy or a girl and then the name. Thank You.


	70. More Bickering

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 69-MORE BICKERING**

Meanwhile In Monkey Fist's Lair Underneath The Zoo

"You cannot be serious lord Monkey Fist," Senior countered with a tone of high disbelief to his voice as he leaned forward in his seat and glared across the table underneath the poor light bulb.

"If only I was pulling your leg, but I am telling you the truth," Monkey Fist shot back with a heavy sigh as he carefully dipped his pinkie into his cup of tea and then quickly snatched it back out, testing to see how hot it was.

"What does this have to do with the plan to make me an international pop sensation," Junior whined back loudly, interrupting both of them and keeping them from getting on with their conversation.

"What," Monkey Fist spat out suddenly with a look of astonishment on his face, as he very nearly spit out the drink of tea that he had just taken.

"Junior…I already told you that we've had to make a few…adjustments, to the plan…no plan is the same beginning to end, not even a master plan like ours," Senior forced himself to calmly say back as he interlaced his fingers together on the table in front of him while Monkey Fist could only stare oddly at Junior, wondering how he was even still alive.

"But father, being an international pop sensation has been my," Junior again started to whine back with a look of panic on his face as he began to impatiently hop around before Dr. Drakken interrupted him.

"Lifelong dream…yes we know, it's not like you haven't told us this several times over the last few days, why don't you come up with something original already, like wanting to take over the world," Dr. Drakken groaned with a frustrated scowl and tone to his voice as he shook his head upon entering the room.

"Like that's worked out so well for you Dr. D," Shego chimed in under her breath, though just loud enough for Drakken to hear, as she followed him into the room before he whirled around on her.

"Shego please, why must you always do that," Dr. Drakken asked pointedly as he glared back at Shego, who looked as if she could care less before sighing.

"Do what…you mean tell the truth, point out your shortcomings, ignore the," Shego started to quip back with an impish smile of delight on her lips before a low growl from Dr. Drakken shut her up, not out of fear but because for her the fun had gone out of it.

"Lord Monkey Fist was just telling me about our latest efforts to recapture Ms. Ravenwood, I'm afraid that we have met with…less than satisfactory results," Senior informed Dr. Drakken and Shego with a calm yet disappointed tone to his words as he calmly stirred his tea while Junior looked on like a small child that had been told to sit still one to many times and didn't want to anymore.

"See I told you before, you can't trust a monkey to do a mad scientists job," Dr. Drakken replied with a proud if not arrogant grin on his drawn lips as he strode up to the table and was about to sit down when Monkey Fist stopped him.

"What…my army of monkey ninja's isn't the problem, it's your incompetence," Monkey Fist snarled with a furious sneer as he started to get up out of his chair, looking ready at any moment to sic his army of ninja monkey's on Dr. Drakken.

"Do and you die monkey boy," Shego stated with a very clear tone of a threat as she could have glared a hole straight through Monkey Fist if he had been a lesser man.

"Do not tempt me she-devil, you may be powerful but I am more powerful than you could ever hope to," Monkey Fist snapped back with a very combative shine in his eyes, as he looked more than ready for a fight in rising up from his chair before Shego rebuffed him.

"Yeah whatever, sit down," Shego laughed back with an unimpressed grin on her lips before she took a step back and allowed Dr. Drakken to sit down.

"I tell you that we should have gone with my synthodrone's from the very beginning, people get suspicious when they see a gang of ninja monkey's out on the street, my synthodrone's could have gone undetected until it was to late," Dr. Drakken reiterated proudly with a confidant and daring grin before Junior interrupted him.

"Why don't we just sneak over there and grab her, she is just staying at a hotel, how hard could that be," Junior asked with a confused, which was normal for him, look on his face as he looked down at some schematics that were on top of the file that Senior had brought with him.

"If you think it's so easy then why don't you just go and get her yourself," Monkey Fist growled back with a more mocking than angry sneer before he fully sat back down and took a sip of his tea.

"I just might," Junior shot back, oddly personally taking the initiative in something, as he puffed out his chest and grinned.

"Heh…I'd like to see that," Shego laughed back with an overly amused smirk on her lips before Senior spoke.

"Well then Junior, this is the perfect chance for you to prove yourself, take some of lord Monkey Fist's ninja monkeys and some of Dr. Drakken's synthodrone's to the hotel and bring Ms. Ravenwood back here to us," Senior said with a very clear and confidant tone to his words as he looked straight at Junior before patting him on the shoulder.

"This I gotta see," Shego thought to herself with a curious wondering about how it would all go down before Junior started to whine again.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Seconds Later-The Back Of The Club Behind The Bar

"You going to stay back here all night like a spoiled brat or actually go out there and show that you're happy for her," Zita asked with a slightly sing song tone of voice as she peered through the darkness towards where she could see Bonnie was standing. Kim's former tormenter had sulked around in the back until she had stopped at the foot of the bed. Try as she might she couldn't hold back the tears, both at how stupid she was acting and how much she wished that she was the one that was pregnant instead of Yori.

"Leave me alone Zita, I don't want to talk to you," Bonnie shot back angrily as she glared through the darkness at Zita, though even over the pulsating beat of the music out in the club Zita could hear the sniffle of sadness that Bonnie had done before speaking.

"Oh I think you do," Zita said back with a confidant smile beginning to appear on her lips as she walked forward, parting the heavily beaded curtain that separated the two rooms as she entered the bedroom, though she stopped just inside.

"What do you know, you think just because…just because," Bonnie began to angrily shout back with a furious tone to her words before she became even angrier at the inability to come up with a stupendous comeback to what Zita was saying or trying to do.

"Just because I've had a child with Ron…that's what this is really all about isn't it, it's not that Yori is pregnant is it…admit it, you're actually happy…no thrilled for her, but because you want to have a child with Ron so badly you can't bring yourself to actually show it, you're scared that it'll never be you that has the opportunity to," Zita explained back as she took a stab at what she guessed Bonnie's problem was while slowly pacing around the still darkened room, making sure not to make any sudden movements or venture any closer to Bonnie, who's calves were now touching the end of the bed.

"That's not it at all…it's just that…okay fine, maybe you are right, but what of it, so I want to have a child with Ron, is that so wrong, to want to give to the man I love," Bonnie started to unhappily stammer and stutter back with at first a venomous glare in her gaze before she softened and started to silently cry again.

"It's not about that Bonnie, a child is not a gift that a woman gives to a man or the other way around, a child is a miracle that you're…a couple is blessed with, you don't get to choose the circumstances no matter how much we try, there's nothing on Earth like having a child, feeling that little jellybean growing inside of you for nine months, it becomes a part of you, when Rosa was born I couldn't bear to have her out of my sight, so much so that the doctor's almost had to sedate me to keep me from hurting myself, I was scared to death…but at the same time I knew that Rosa was mine, the best thing that I had ever done or could ever hope to do, you'll know that feeling someday Bonnie, I know it," Zita softly groaned back at first with a slightly hesitant feeling in the pit of her stomach as she wondered if she should be spilling her guts out to Bonnie about how she felt about giving birth to Rosa but she quickly decided that Bonnie needed to hear it right now and so went forward with it.

"You sound so confidant, how can you know anything for sure," Bonnie asked with a scared and haunted look in her eyes as she stopped crying, if only for a few seconds.

"Because I know you Bonnie, if you want something then you don't let anything stand in your way until you get it, add that to Ron being willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy, you can't lose, one of these days you'll get lucky…figuratively speaking of course, now why don't you dry your tears my lovely chica and come back into the club with me and have some fun…maybe even actually tell Yori that you're happy for her and apologize to Penny for being such a bitch to her back there," Zita replied with a honest look in her eyes as she stayed still and made no effort to push Bonnie into anything.

"I was with you right up until the whole apology thing," Bonnie half agreed with a joking grin through her tears and a shrug of her shoulders as she kept her gaze firmly fixed on Zita.

"You can't always be right you know, sometimes you have to swallow your pride and do something completely for someone else without you getting anything out of it except for the knowledge that you did something nice for someone," Zita countered with a slightly obstinate tone to her words as she slid in a bit closer to Bonnie and was relieved when she didn't back down.

"That's debatable, Kim always seems to be right, but what about you…do you practice what you preach, what's the last good thing that you've done for someone," Bonnie started to ask back with a bit of a randy smile on her lips before Zita leaned in and gently kissed her.

"If you must know Bonnie…right now, I'm helping you work through this rough patch in your life and not expecting anything for myself in return, a completely selfless act," Zita said back to her with a calm sigh and deep breath as she slid her hands down Bonnie's sides until they got to her belt.

"Oh really, then why is you left hand on my ass," Bonnie asked back with an impatient pout as she felt Zita's left hand slip down to her butt.

"You've been a bad girl Bonnie, someone needs to teach you some manners," Zita harshly whispered back with a strong and confidant tone to her words before she leaned in a bit closer and stopped her lips just shy of kissing Bonnie again.

"And I bet that you're just the one to do that huh, sure you don't wanna," Bonnie began to snicker back with a devilish fire in her eyes and a playful smile on her lips before Zita surprised her by pushing her down onto the bed.

"Why, is there someone that we're forgetting," Zita asked with an oddly curious smile on her lips as she un-tucked her shirt and then set about slowly unbuttoning it from top to bottom, glancing up in between each button to check to see if Bonnie was watching.

"Nope," Bonnie responded softly, after having thought silently for a few seconds, before Zita climbed onto the bed and straddled Bonnie.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Later

"What's Kim's dad doing here," Crystal asked with a concerned frown as she sat down on the couch next to Tara.

"Talking to Ron about…well everything," Tara meekly answered with an almost scared look in her eyes as she kept her eyes on the television screen instead of looking over at Crystal.

"You mean he finally knows about, Kim finally told him," Crystal asked back with a shocked and amazed look on her face as she fully turned to Tara and leaned in a bit closer.

"Yep, he went with Kim and Bonnie yesterday to tell him…though Bonnie was the one that actually told him, she blurted it out before Kim could get it out," Tara explained with an almost scared look in her eyes before she stopped talking and bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah that sounds like something Bonnie would do, so tell me something else Tara…how'd he take it," Crystal joked back softly at first with an amused tone to her words before she reached out and laid her left hand on Tara's bare knee, as the blonde was wearing a pair of cutoff jean shorts that were for around home use but not to be worn to town because of how short they were.

"Huh…uh well uh he, a little bit after they told him he fainted, he fell forward right into a bowl of sour cream that was on the coffee table," Tara stammered and stuttered back from the feeling of Crystal's hand on her knee, while trying to smile sweetly, before Crystal laid her other hand on Tara's shoulder.

"You're joking right," Crystal shot back with an uncertain look in her eyes though a smile was threatening to form upon her lips if she let it, all the while she scooted herself closer to Tara, though making sure to keep a tab on how her sore knee was feeling so that she didn't overdo it.

"N…no," Tara blurted back out with a red blush that crept up her neck and soon covered her face, though she looked more nervous than actually scared, as she shakily laid one of her hands overtop of the one that Crystal had laid on her knee.

"How I wish that they could have caught that on tape, it would have been a classic," Crystal said back with a randy tone that followed the smile that Tara saw now on the shorter woman's lips before she surprised both of them and launched herself at Tara, pushing the blonde back until she was laying down on the couch on her back with a very eager Crystal on top of her.

"C…Crystal," Tara started to say with a nervous look in her eyes and an even redder blush on her cheeks as she glanced all around but could not bring herself to look her in the eye before Crystal spoke.

"It's okay Tara, you want me to go I'll," Crystal began to mumble back with a sad pout on her lips as her face fell from Tara's demeanor before she felt Tara's arms encircling her waist.

"No…don't go," Tara softly whispered back with an oddly, at least for her, dirty twinkle in her eye before the two leaned in for a kiss.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Later Still-The Driveway

"You think that after about a month they'd stop staring and get on with it," Hope groaned out softly under her breath with a partially annoyed edge to her words as she lifted the hatch up of Monique's suv.

"I'm almost beginning to wonder if they're not taking their sweet time with the new addition in the hopes that they can catch one of us in the buff, or in some other compromising solution," Monique grumped back with an impatient sigh as she got out of the drivers seat and shut the door behind her.

"Maybe they're hoping for something that they can write to Penthouse about, Dear Penthouse, I'd been working on the construction of this big house for about a month, there were all of these hot bitches living there with only one guy, you should have seen the," Hope joked with a highly proud of herself smile on her lips as she stopped reaching for the groceries and looked to be reciting epic poetry.

"Somehow I doubt it Hope, they probably get their kicks just thinking about what may be going on inside the house, no doubt by now they've noticed that Ron's the only guy living here, and try as we might I'd be willing to bet that they've seen a goodbye or welcome home kiss here or there," Monique sighed back with an unhappy frown as she zipped her coat up even further as even though it was towards the tail end of winter there was still a slight chill in the air.

"Well so far they're making pretty good progress so they can't be thinking about us to much, but that could soon change when Kim and Yori start to show, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out," Hope replied back softly, alluding to the fact that pretty soon the fact that both Kim and Yori were pregnant would be something that they couldn't hide, and the way that the construction workers saw Ron treat them both it wouldn't take a genius to put two and two together and conclude that he was the father of both of the babies.

"I know what you mean, just think what'll happen when it gets a little warmer, I don't think that Bonnie's going to be able to keep herself from enjoying the pool…and I doubt that she'll be alone in that enjoyment, I'm just glad that the workers leave at night early enough that I can get a little time in the hot tub before work," Monique admitted with a less than thrilled look on her face as she slid a few of the bags back far enough for her to easily pick up.

"I thought you liked the hot tub more for the fact that you always seem to drag Jessica in there with you," Hope shot back with an innocent look in her eyes and tone to her words as she overreached for some of the other bags, letting her shirt slide up and getting a chill.

"Feeling lonely are we Hope," Monique asked back with a curious smirk as she eyed just how far up her lovers shirt had slid, wondering if she were the cat or the mouse in this case.

"Not really…but if you're offering," Hope snickered back under her breath with a fake scowl on her features as she stood back up, though not bothering to fix her shirt.

"Let's get these groceries in first, then if Jess is busy I'll," Monique started to say back with a calm frown on her lips as she regarded the men still working on the new wing of the house before Hope spoke up.

"Consider it done," Hope interjected with an enthusiastic tone of voice and smile before she grabbed a couple of sacks and headed for the house, all before Monique could get a word in edgewise.

END OF CHAPTER 69

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Monkey Fist talking to Senior and Junior about something. They don't really seem to be getting along but once again Senior is trying to keep everyone calm and together. Junior still thinks that it is all about him but Monkey Fist is quick to dispel that thought. Drakken and Shego show up and then start to talk about their plan to get Raquel back and they start to argue about that, whether they should have used Monkey Fist's ninja monkey's or Drakken synthodrone's. Shego and Monkey Fist get into it a little bit before they manage to calm down.

Then comes a bit with Zita and Bonnie, it's right after Bonnie stormed into the back of the club at the end of the last chapter. Zita tries to talk some sense into Bonnie and get her to calm down about her anger of Yori being pregnant before her. Bonnie is a bit overly emotional right then so she snaps back at Zita while also crying at the same time. Zita continues to try to explain things to her and to reassure her that one day she'll be the one that's having the child. As they go on Zita gets close to Bonnie and starts to comfort her before they kiss a couple of times and Zita switches tactics a bit and starts to make out with Bonnie, who doesn't refuse.

Next comes a short bit with Crystal and Tara as Kim's dad has come to the house and is outside walking around talking to Ron about everything. Crystal seems to be a bit concerned by this but Tara is just anxious about it going well. Crystal tries to ask more about it but Tara just keeps trying to act like nothing's going on and everything is fine. Right at the end Crystal pushes the envelope a little bit and pushes herself on top of Tara and starts to kiss her, with Tara not pushing her away.

Finally comes a bit with Monique and Hope as they're unpacking groceries from a trip to the store. They talk about the construction workers and what they might be thinking about the living situation in the house and if they've figured it all out or not yet. Monique thinks that they haven't been around long enough to figure it out but Hope isn't so sure. At the end Hope flirts with Monique a bit before they agree to meet up later in the hot tub if Jessica is busy.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, Joss's baby's name and sex, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. And again I'm wondering about the sex of the baby if Joss should have a boy or a girl and then the name. Thank You.


	71. Her New Daughter

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 70-HER NEW DAUGHTER**

The Home of Mr. And Mrs. Possible-The Next Morning

"So what'd you name her," Bonnie asked with an envious look in her eyes as she stared down into the crib at the small baby sleeping therein.

"Josie Renee Possible," Joss softly replied from her spot on the bed, where she was finishing getting dressed, as she tried to stay as quiet as possible and not wake her daughter up if she could help it.

"That's a pretty name, where'd it come from," Kim asked in a hushed whisper as she sat down on the bed next to Joss and smoothed out a fold in her skirt.

"Beats me, when I first saw her the name Josie just popped into my head, I don't really have a clue," Joss shakily answered with an unsure smile on her lips as she was genuinely unsure of where the name had come from. But from the moment that it had entered her mind she knew that it was the right name for her daughter.

"That's what happened with me," Bonnie said back with a softy smile on her lips before her countenance soured and she glanced down at her feet, allowing her shoulders to slump a bit.

"Really, I thought that you were supposed to be named," Kim started to argue with a furrowing of her brows as she looked up towards Bonnie before Bonnie interrupted.

"Grace…it was my grandmother's name," Bonnie interjected with a look of displeasure before she walked over and flopped down onto the bed on her back staring up at the ceiling.

"That doesn't sound so bad Bonnie, why the long face," Joss asked softly with a curious look in her eyes and a quick glance towards her daughter before Bonnie opened her mouth.

"I have a lot of bad memories of my grandma Grace, she used to always try and feed me liver and onions…yuck," Bonnie groaned back softly with a look of unhappy nostalgia on her face before she scrunched her face up like she had tasted something bad.

"That's it, I love liver and onions, my dad used to," Joss started to reply skeptically with a content smile before she frowned sadly as she began to remember and quickly went quiet.

"It's okay Joss," Kim whispered softly with a skittish tone of voice and quick look down at Bonnie before she laid a hand on Joss' shoulder. Bonnie thought about saying something but stayed silent as she watched Joss begin to cry and then drop her head down onto Kim's shoulder.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile At The House

"Did my mom call," Crystal asked with a tired yawn as she walked into the living room while wrapping her bathrobe tightly around herself.

"What…why would she call here," Penny asked with a confused look on her face as she stood near the couch half dressed for work, her belt loosely buckled, bare feet, and only her bra on top.

"Because I gave her the number before I came over yesterday, we kind of had a fight about some bills," Crystal answered with a sheepish and embarrassed look to her as she hung her head a bit and looked away.

"Your mom lose her job or something," Penny asked back with a confused and surprised tone to her voice as she stopped looking for her keys in the couch cushions and looked squarely at Crystal with her hands on her hips.

"Huh…oh uh no, it's just that back when I was a dancer I really didn't think of the future and didn't stock to much away, then I hurt my knee and…what little I had didn't last very long," Crystal somberly answered with a depressed frown before she began to idly play with the edges of her bathrobe before flopping down onto the couch.

"So what are you going to do about it," Penny asked with a concerned look in her eyes as she sat down on the couch beside Crystal.

"I'm not sure, I'll probably have to find a job somewhere and try to chip away and what I owe," Crystal slowly and nervously replied as she wrapped her arms around her body and glared down at her bum knee.

"How much do you owe…if you don't mind me asking," Penny wondered aloud with a curious look of uncertainty as she wanted to know how much Crystal owed but didn't want to appear be pushy.

"Enough that I'll be working till I'm old and…I'll still probably be working after I'm in a nursing home," Crystal grumped back with an unhappy scowl as she turned her leg back and forth, still glaring at her knee, which she allowed to slip out from underneath the bathrobe.

"And just who would be putting you in the nursing home," Penny asked with a lightly humorous smile as she began to continue fishing around in between the couch cushions in the hope of finding her car keys.

"My kids," Crystal said finally after thinking for a few moments as she sat up in her seat and laid a hand on her bum knee.

"You're going to have to meet a guy first Crystal, it takes one of them to have kids," Penny surmised back with a bit of a sarcastic grin on her lips as she finally located her keys and stood up as Tara walked into the room, nearly tripping over her own fuzzy and floppy slippers.

"Maybe I already have," Crystal softly answered back right as Penny was in the middle of giving Tara a quick kiss, causing both to pause for a few moments before Tara came around the end of the couch and sat down beside her while Penny hurried off back towards her room to finish getting ready for work.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Home Of Mr. And Mrs. James Possible

"The little lady finally asleep," Ron asked with a cheesy grin as he looked up from his place on the couch in between Hope and Bonnie.

"I do not see how it's possible that a kid that small could produce that much," Kim started to answer with a grossed out look on her face before Joss stifled a laugh beside her.

"Hey now, I'm the one that had to actually change the diaper remember," Joss joked back with a happy to be done with it tone to her voice as she lightly punched Kim in the shoulder.

"Thankfully," Kim groaned with a slightly queasy look to her as she walked around the end of the couch and started to walk past Ron before he reached up, grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her down onto his lap.

"Don't get to grossed out Kim, you're going to be the one changing diapers in the not to distant future," Hope snickered with a sweet smile playing on her lips as she leaned forward and lightly bumped Kim with her shoulder in a gentle nudge.

"Don't remind me, just flipping through some of those pregnancy books has got me scared to death about what's to come," Kim responded with an apprehensive expression on her face as she rolled her eyes before fixing her gaze on her slightly larger stomach hidden underneath her sweater. Bonnie had given it to her after learning of her pregnancy, saying that she didn't want Kim to get to cold.

"Don't worry baby, you'll get through it all just fine, I know it," Bonnie continued with a proud and very supportive edge to her words as she pulled Kim's legs up onto her lap and started to untie the redhead's shoelaces.

"I hope your confidence in me doesn't come back and bite me in the ass later on," Kim said back with a sarcastic chuckle before her mother walked into the room and interrupted with an unhappy scowl on her face.

"Kimberly Anne Possible, your father and I did not raise you to use that kind of language," Mrs. Possible stated sharply with a very stern look of disapproval as she carried a tray of food into the room, glaring straight at her daughter.

"Sorry mom," Kim grumbled back softly with a look on her face that could have easily been that of a five year old who had just spilled their glass of juice all over the new carpet.

"I'll let it slide this time, but remember don't do it again," Mrs. Possible answered back with a look of some disbelief as she set the tray down onto the coffee table and then turned to head back out of the room.

"Okay mom," Kim exclaimed after her mother as she snuggled up closer to Ron before Bonnie sat up straight in her seat and spoke up.

"I'll make sure of it mom, if she gets out of line again I'll have Ron hold her down and I'll wash her mouth out with soap," Bonnie added with an overly eager grin that flashed across her face before she softened it into a playful smirk when Kim lightly glared her way.

"Oh really…you know what Bonnie, that actually doesn't sound like a bad idea, in fact the next time that you hear Kim swear you have my permission for Ron to hold her down and for you to wash her mouth out with a bar of soap," Mrs. Possible said softly with a slightly daring look on her face as she tried to keep a smile from creeping up onto her lips but at the end she couldn't help it.

"Mom," Kim exclaimed loudly at first with a look of total shock in her eyes before she hushed herself, hunched up her shoulders, and looked straight at Joss, hoping that she hadn't committed the most horrible offense in a house with a newborn in it, waking the baby up just after they had finally fallen asleep.

"Kim," Joss hissed as loudly as she dared straight at Kim, while she still could keep a straight face, before breaking out into a small smile with her eyes glued to the stairs leading up to her new bedroom.

"Sorry, but there's no way that I'm going to let you two," Kim started to say after apologizing, with a red face, before she glared at Ron and Bonnie, both of whom seemed intrigued by the idea.

"I'm sure that your mom knows what she's doing KP, maybe she's onto something," Ron softly interjected with a dopey grin before everything changed when Kim reached down and pinched him on the side as hard as she could with a ruthless glare. "Ow…hey KP, what was that for, I was only joking," Ron added loudly with a hurt look as he reached down to rub the spot on his side where Kim had pinched him.

"Sorry Ron but you asked for it," Hope snickered under her breath with an overly giddy smile before Kim laid her hand over Ron's and whispered softly into his ear.

"So…are you guys going to be staying much longer because Jim and Tim are coming home in a few minutes and I'm positive that they're not ready for all of this just yet," Mrs. Possible said calmly as she looked down and checked her watch before looking up at the clock on the wall, getting a little nervous. While she was willing to have Ron and the others visit whenever they wanted to she wasn't quite ready to tell the twins about it all for fear that they'd overreact and do something that would forever blacken the family name with the neighbors.

"You haven't told them," Joss asked with a curious and confused look in her eyes as she looked straight at Mrs. Possible before turning her gaze back towards Kim.

"I had enough trouble telling my father and," Kim started to answer softly with a hesitant shrug of her shoulders as she began to explain before Bonnie interrupted.

"I feel that I have to mention that when we had them over for a barbeque they pushed me into the pool to see if I was wearing a bra, little jerks," Bonnie reminded Kim and Ron and explained to Hope and Joss with an angry scowl marring her features as she impatiently crossed her arms in front of her chest and sat back in her seat.

"And were you," Hope dared to ask, knowing full well that she was being annoying, as she leaned heavily onto Ron's shoulder, leaving her head right in between Ron and Kim's heads.

"Yes, but that's not what's important…come on let's go," Bonnie grumbled back with an anxious scowl before she slid Kim's legs off of her lap and then got up and left the room.

"I guess that's our cue to leave," Kim remarked with an uneasy grin before she slid off of Ron's lap and stood up.

"I'll call you later and we can talk about what we're going to tell the twins because they're smart enough that we can't keep this from them for to much longer," Mrs. Possible replied with an anxious smile as she walked over and gave her daughter a hug before Hope jumped up to her feet.

"I call shotgun," Hope exclaimed happily as she raised her hand like she was back in school and wanting to answer one of the teachers questions.

"You say that now…but you'll have to fight with Bonnie over it," Ron added with a nervous smile before he gave Hope a quick hug.

"This I gotta see," Joss quipped with an amused smirk on her lips before she and Hope slipped their arms around each other's shoulders and took off out of the room.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-The Training Room

"Are you sure about this Hope," Ron asked with a confused and slightly worried tone to his voice as he strapped on his sparring gloves with Yori's help.

"I already told you yes Ron," Hope stated back with a bit of an impatient scowl on her face and tone to her voice as she turned and walked out onto the mats and didn't stop until she got to the middle.

"I know you did but," Ron stammered back with a bit of an unsure frown before he shared a quick look of uncertainty with Yori, who had just finished a workout of her own, vowing to stay as in shape as possible during her pregnancy.

"This is not a decision that should be made lightly, we have been lucky that Global Justice has not called lately with a mission for us," Yori added with a calm but slightly stern look in her eyes and tone to her voice as she stepped back away from Ron and then checked the clock on the wall, as she had to an important meeting to go to about her dojo in less than an hour.

"Exactly, so that makes right now the perfect time for us to do this right, we have plenty of time," Hope shot back with an impatient frown as she took a seat and began to stretch, looking good in her new outfit.

"But I don't think that Global Justice is going to hire you on like us," Ron replied with a skeptical tone to his words as he stepped a foot onto the mats and felt Yori behind him with her hands on his shoulders, giving them a couple quick squeezes.

"That's not why I'm doing this, I need something to do…and if it leads somewhere like working for Global Justice…all the better, at least I'll be doing something positive for a change," Hope said back with an unhappy scowl as she paused in the middle of one of her stretches and looked up at Ron, almost daring him to tell her not as far into it as they were.

"There are other ways to do something positive without learning how to knock somebody out in less than a minute you know," Ron replied with a sheepish smile and shrug of his shoulders as he walked out onto the mats, glancing back at Yori as when she pulled her hands from his shoulders she sharply spanked him on the butt.

"Yeah I know, but this way is a hell of a lot more fun than anything I've thought of lately…thanks," Hope responded with a bored shrug of her shoulders before she held out her hand and Ron pulled her up to her feet.

"You say that now but let's see if you change your tune after we get started," Ron joked back with a daring grin on his lips as he took a step back from Hope and got into a combative stance.

"Then what are we waiting for," Hope snickered back with a very determined look in her eyes before she assumed a similar stance to the one that Ron was in, though in truth she was only trying to copy Ron's stance and the ones that she had seen Bonnie and Kim take on during their training sessions. Hoping to dissuade her from this course of action sooner rather than later Ron didn't let her start off as he reared back and threw a soft jab.

END OF CHAPTER 70

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Bonnie and Kim at Kim's parents house in the room that Joss has taken over and now lives in with her daughter. I chose to give her a daughter for the possibility of future storylines. I came up with her name on the spot, so it doesn't have any deeper meanings to it. The little bit about Bonnie's name is just for fun and often children are named only after they're born and their parents see them. Grace was actually my great grandmother's name, though I don't really remember her. Towards the end Joss gets choked up by thinking about her father, and Bonnie and Kim try to comfort her.

Then comes a short bit with Crystal and Penny as Penny is looking for her car keys in the cushions of the couch, half dressed. Crystal stayed over the night before and walks in with her bathrobe. Crystal is bummed about her money troubles due to her getting injured and all of the hospital bills. Penny is surprised but tries to help out as Crystal explains about her knee and isn't happy about the injury. Crystal guesses that she's going to need to get a job to pay off of the bills and Penny says that she hopes that she can find another way, with a bit of joking in between the two before Penny then leaves and Tara sits down beside Crystal.

Next comes a bit with Ron and a few others at Kim's parents house. They basically went there just to hang out and get Kim's mother more comfortable with them being together. Kim also gets to spend a little bit of time with Joss and her daughter as well. Kim gets grossed out by one of Josie's diapers. They joke about what Kim has upcoming in her pregnancy. They talk about Kim being ready to be a mother and Bonnie gives her support. Right at the end Kim's mother pushes them to leave as the twins are about ready to come home and they don't know about Ron and all of the women and Mrs. Possible isn't to interested in telling them just yet. Bonnie explains about why she doesn't think that the twins are ready to know about them yet.

Finally comes a bit with Ron, Hope, and Yori as Hope is getting Ron to start to train her in how to fight. Ron tries to explain to her that he doubts that Global Justice will hire her. Hope says that she's not wanting to be trained so that Global Justice will give her a job. Yori tries to help explain that point to Hope but Hope isn't budging. Ron helps her up before they start to spar with Yori looking on.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You.


	72. Parents And Children

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 71-PARENTS AND CHILDREN**

The Park-Early March

"Wasn't it just yesterday that she was my little girl and now," Ron moaned out softly with forlorn look of loss on his face as he stared sadly at Rosa, eagerly talking to a young boy near the slide.

"She'll always be your little girl dear, it's just that like it or not she's going to grow up, fall in love and one day move out and start a life of her own," Zita softly joked back with an amused smirk playing across her lips as she snuggled in closer to Ron on the bench, her head resting on his shoulder and their arms hooked together, staying warm from his body heat.

"And you will have to pay for the wedding," Yori added with a look of glee in her eyes as she was almost tearing up watching Rosa and the other children playing together, thoughts of being at the park with her own child one day fresh in her mind.

"Nope…no way, Rosa's getting married by a justice of the peace," Ron proudly stated back with a firm shaking of his head before both Yori and Zita glared at him enough that he broke into a smile and relented. "Okay…traditional wedding it is, but just so you know…I always cry at weddings," Ron said softly with a bit of prideful defeat in his tone as he looked up to Yori before giving Zita a hard squeeze.

"I will remember to bring tissues," Yori advised with almost a motherly scolding tone of voice as she kept her gaze fixed onto Rosa but glanced back at Ron and Zita out of the corner of her eye, the edges of her mouth finally beginning to curl up into a subtle smile.

"You'd better remember to bring plenty, I highly doubt that Ron will be the only one needing them," Zita pointed out with an amused and playful tone to her voice as she pulled away just enough to look into Ron's eyes and see the smile that slid onto his face.

"Kim said that you didn't cry at that wedding that she went to with you," Zita wondered aloud with a confused tone to her words as she thought for a second that Ron had forgotten something.

"Which one…oh wait, now I remember, yeah see that wedding was when I became Zorpox and Drakken became good," Ron started to argue back softly with a very deep in thought expression furrowing his brows before he broke into a smile and laughed a little while finishing his answer.

"I have noticed that she does not like to talk about that period of time, why is that," Yori asked with a slightly worried and concerned frown as she walked back over to the bench and sat down beside Ron so that he was sitting in the middle of the two women.

"Really, huh…I guess it's probably because when I was Zorpox I tried to kill her, and I was pretty bad," Ron gasped back softly in shock before her recovered and tried to laugh it off with a simple explanation.

"How bad," Zita asked with a loaded tone to her voice and look in her eyes as her gaze bore straight into Ron's eyes before she turned away and watched Rosa as she squatted down and grabbed two small handfuls of gravel.

"Bad enough to make Shego scared of me," Ron proudly replied as he confidently puffed his chest out and beamed a smile towards his daughter.

"Heh, like that could ever happen," Zita laughed back in reply with a smile on her lips as it was clear that she wasn't fully buying it.

"No…she really was scared of me, in fact if I didn't know better I think that she kind of liked what she saw of the ole Ronster," Ron countered back with a slightly hurt look on his face as he pouted before Rosa walked back towards them.

"Wishful thinking I would say," Yori quipped softly under her breath to Ron, as she leaned in close and whispered it into his ear, before Rosa laid her hands on his knees.

"Daddy," Rosa asked softly with a very innocent look in her eyes as she halfway began to unleash just a small amount of the dreaded puppy dog pout before Ron spoke.

"Yes pumpkin," Ron replied hurriedly, though his tone and expression betrayed none of his emotions, but softly as he laid his hands overtop of Rosa's, both of them completely disappearing underneath his large hands.

"Can you push me on the swings," Rosa asked softly with a look of hope in her eyes as she took a step closer to Ron and then couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

"Of course honey," Ron happily replied with an ever-growing smile on his lips before Zita let go of him watched as he raced Rosa over to the swings with a content smile on her face.

"A happier scene I have yet to see," Zita said softly, almost whispering, as she began to tear up at the sight of Ron helping Rosa up into the seat of one of the seats before he began to push her slowly, letting her become accustomed to how hard he pushed so that she wouldn't get scared.

"We are in complete agreement, and someday it will be my child that he is pushing back and forth," Yori said proudly with a relaxed smile on her lips as she scooted over to Zita and slid an arm around her waist before she leaned in and gave Zita a kiss on the cheek.

"Or better yet it'll be Rosa that's doing the pushing," Zita responded with an equally proud expression on her face before she and Yori snuggled up closely together to try and stay warm while they watched Ron push Rosa on the swings.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House

"It's weird," Kim admitted with a frumpy frown on her lips as she stared at herself in the mirror, a pair of sweatpants being the only clothes on her body.

"What is," Bonnie asked with an impatient frown, as she lay on Kim and Ron's bed on her stomach, dressed exactly alike Kim except that Bonnie was still wearing a bra, albeit a small one.

"For so long I did everything that I could do to shave off ever excess pound that I had…and now," Kim answered back as she turned from side to side, staring at her ever-growing stomach in the mirror.

"Being fat doesn't seem so bad anymore huh," Bonnie shot back with a devilish twinkle in her eyes and a wide grin on her lips as she looked up from her spot on the bed and beamed towards Kim.

"Not exactly but," Kim grumped back softly with an unconvinced scowl as she turned back towards the mirror and cast her gaze back into it, still not fully believing in her heart of hearts what she was seeing staring back at her.

"You look beautiful girl, don't waste your time moping about it," Monique exclaimed proudly from the doorway before she quickly stepped in and shut the door, just back from looking at locations for a possible second club.

"I am not moping, it's just that…like yesterday, I went into McDonald's to get an ice cream cone and," Kim started to grouch back to Monique with a look of frustration in her eyes before she switched gears in the middle of an exclamation and tried to give an example.

"Yeah," Bonnie interrupted briefly as she propped herself up on her elbows and bent her knees until she felt her heels touch her butt.

"I ended up ordering three cheeseburgers and a shake," Kim groaned back loudly in defeat with her lower lip jutting out in a profound and unhappy pout before she walked over and crawled up onto the bed beside Bonnie.

"That cannot be good for you," Monique replied confidently, shaking her head slowly back and forth with a bit of a concerned tone to her words as she walked over to the bed and stood at its foot.

"It probably isn't, but my girl Kim's eating for two now remember, she can't skimp on the portions," Bonnie added calmly as she crawled over to Kim and laid the side of her head carefully up against Kim's baby bump before smiling.

"I know that Bonnie, but still all of that can't be good for the baby…can it," Monique slowly asked back with a nervous and slightly unsure frown on her lips as she sat down on the bed beside Bonnie's legs.

"Beats me, but it surely can't be any worse than you're cooking," Bonnie snickered back with a playful but dirty grin on her lips as the smile grew even larger when Monique flashed her back an annoyed glare.

"What's that…I'll have you know that," Monique shot back with an upset scowl marring her features before she was interrupted by a giggle from Bonnie and then the brunette leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Easy girl relax, I'm just giving ya shit, you know I love you," Bonnie softly quipped back with an amused and loving smile on her lips and look in her eyes as she looked straight at Monique as she spoke, while Kim began to lightly tap her thumbs on her baby bump.

"Yeah…I know, so then maybe you can tell me why you always have to be getting on someone's nerves to be happy," Monique reluctantly said back with a deep breath before she slowly rolled over onto her back at the foot of the bed, staring up at the ceiling while bending her knees up until she could lay her feet flat on the bedspread, laying her hands flat on her stomach as well.

"Who knows, but if she wasn't getting on somebody's nerves then she wouldn't be the Bonnie that we all know and love right," Kim offered up with a reluctant and sarcastic grin on her lips as she let her fingers trickle down Bonnie's back until they got to her waist.

"Right…now on to more important matters, have you and Ron started thinking about names yet," Bonnie darkly grinned back softly before her expression brightened as she switched the subject at hand to a much happier one.

"No, not yet, Ron said that he thinks it's to early to start coming up with names, he says that we'll have plenty of time for that later," Kim answered with a slightly embarrassed blush to her cheeks as she turned her gaze away from Bonnie's face, knowing fully well about the notepad with a litany of baby names on it that she had stashed in her underwear drawer. She had made sure that Ron knew nothing of the notebook or its contents.

"Hmpf…sounds like him," Monique quipped with a lightly mocking tone to her words as she casually reached down and unbuttoned the button on her jeans before unzipping them as well.

"You wanna know what else sounds like him," Bonnie asked softly with a stifled chuckle as she looked back and forth between Kim and Monique.

"Yeah," Kim begrudgingly said with a confused and hesitant tone to her voice as she wasn't quite sure what Bonnie was getting at but guessed that it was something that she found to be funny.

"He took Yori with him when he and Zita went to take Rosa to the park, so that leaves us all alone with the rest of the morning to kill…whatever will we do," Bonnie began to explain with an almost bored sounding tone of voice as she rolled back onto her back and stared sadly up at the ceiling before she changed her voice to sound like an old southern belle's.

"God Bonnie, your mind must have like a million off ramps that lead straight into the gutter," Kim grouched back sharply with a quick roll of her eyes as she scowled and looked away before Monique broke in.

"And your point is," Monique chimed in with a dark look of amusement on her face as she frowned at Bonnie but smiled at Kim as she wriggled her way out of her jeans, casually tossing them off to the side over the edge of the bed and onto the floor.

"My point is that we have the rest of the morning to ourselves and I don't have to help Zita set up her shop until after lunch so," Bonnie replied with a forced look of calm on her face and tone to her voice as she refrained from getting angry and admitted to herself that she had pushed them to be a bit snippy.

"I'll bitch slap you after this is all over," Monique stated with a look of disapproval in her eyes, though Bonnie could tell that she wasn't being completely serious, as she rolled over until she was laying directly on top of Bonnie.

"I know," Bonnie started to say back with a completely devilish fire in her eyes as she couldn't help the large grin appearing on her face before Kim interjected.

"But that's what makes it fun," Kim finished off with an amused despite herself tone to her voice and smile on her lips before she shook her head and slid her sweatpants off.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Home Of Mr. And Mrs. James Possible

"You are a lifesaver Tara," Joss groaned out softly with a very tired sigh as she flopped down onto the bed while near the crib Tara sat in the rocking chair slowly rocking Josie while giving her a bottle.

"I'm just glad that I could help, you look pretty beat," Tara replied with a pleased to be helpful smile on her lips as truth be told she had always loved babies and had jumped at the chance to visit.

"Ye got that right, I never thought that anything could drain me like this," Joss whispered back with a very tired look in her eyes as picked her head up off of the bed and looked over at Tara.

"Taking care of a newborn baby is a big full time responsibility Joss, give yourself some credit, you're still in high school," Tara softly said back with a hopefully supportive tone of voice and smile on her lips as she beamed good feelings over to Joss with her gaze.

"For the moment…I don't think that I can go back, taking care of Josie is a full time job like you said, I don't know if I have the time to do both…Josie is more important to me than…then there's the little task of filling out her birth certificate, and what to do about the ranch," Joss sighed softly as she rubbed her tired eyes before gazing lovingly over at her daughter.

"Have you decided anything on that," Tara asked softly, a fair amount of concern clearly evident in her tone, as she momentarily stopped rocking Josie and checked how full the bottle was.

"How can I, I called the lawyer yesterday, he tried to explain it to me but I didn't understand a single word that he was saying," Joss grumped back with an unhappy and frustrated pout on her lips as she crawled across the bed until she was laying on the edge of it that was closest to Tara and Josie.

"Yeah, I don't really understand all of that legal mumbo jumbo either," Tara agreed sadly with an unhappy frown on her lips as she began to rock Josie again before carefully putting the bottle back into Josie's hungry mouth.

"I wish that I knew somebody that did, it'd make all of this a whole lot easier," Joss said back with a fearful look in her eyes and tone to her voice as she reluctantly slid her legs over the edge of the bed and prepared to sit up.

"Yeah, that would make everything a whole lot…wait Liz," Tara started to sadly agree with Joss before it all suddenly made sense to her and she just blurted it out.

"Huh…Liz," Joss asked with a stunned expression as she slowly sat up and frowned over at Tara, hoping that the blonde would elaborate.

"My old friend Liz…I think you met her, she's going to law school, she might be able to help you with all of that legal stuff," Tara began to quickly stammer out as her brain was beginning to work much faster than her mouth before Joss spoke up.

"It couldn't hurt, do you think that she would," Joss interjected with a small bit of optimism in her voice as she brightened up while asking her question.

"I know so, I'll give her a call when I get back home," Tara confidently answered with a happy to help smile on her lips before she noticed that Josie had finished the whole bottle and needed to be burped.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Club

"So have you decided where you're going with Ron for your one week trip," Bonnie asked with a bored sigh as she hopped up onto the bar and bent one leg up underneath her, idly pushing a cashew around in one of the bowls with her fingernail.

"Not yet, though I am not sure if I am going to use my trip before or after our son is born," Yori softly answered with a hint of uncertainty and sadness in her voice as it was clear that she hadn't made up her mind yet and she was unhappy about being so indecisive.

"Son…heh, you seem pretty confidant that you're going to have a son there Yori, that son of yours is only about the size of a small pickle by now," Monique joked back with a sly grin and wink as she set one freshly dried glass down onto the top of the bar and then picked up another.

"It does not matter, I have a sixth sense about these kinds of things, I am certain that Kim will have a daughter," Yori calmly replied, while sitting politely on one of the bar stools, before she reached up with both hands and brushed all of the hair off of her face and back behind her ears.

"You figured out this daughter's name as well," Bonnie asked casually as she glanced up at Yori through some of her hair that had fallen down in front of her face.

"Of course, but I am going to be mean and make you wait until she is born," Yori answered with a slightly haughty little grin before she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Bonnie's cheek and then grabbed her purse on her way out of the bar.

END OF CHAPTER 71

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with a jump in time to early March. Ron, Yori, and Zita are at the park with Rosa and they're watching her play. Ron and Zita talk about their hopes for Rosa, the basics really like getting married and all of that and they have a little spat about how she would get married. Then comes the short bit about the whole crying at weddings things and who would and wouldn't cry before Ron explains about his Zorpox days and embellishes a little before Rosa comes over and gets him to go and push her on the swings.

Then comes a bit with Kim, Bonnie, and Monique in Kim and Ron's room as Kim is looking at herself in the mirror. She's a little bummed about her appearance but Bonnie and Monique try to cheer her up as Bonnie is feeling a little frisky throughout. They end up cheering Kim up a little bit before the topic of conversation switches to Ron and they make fun of him a little bit but it's all in a good-natured way. Towards the end Bonnie gets even friskier and to kill time the three end up having sex.

Then there's a short bit with Tara and Joss as Tara is rocking Josie while trying to give her a bottle, thus giving Joss a bit of a break. They talk about how hard it is to raise a baby before they get on the topic of what to do about Slim's death. Joss doesn't know what the legal jargon means and is concerned that she'll get screwed over it, figuratively speaking of course. Tara wishes that she could help before she remembers that Liz is in law school and says that maybe she could help them. Joss seems interested as she really doesn't have much of a choice. In the end Joss asks Tara to give Liz a call, believing that it couldn't hurt.

Then finally comes a bit with Bonnie, Yori, and Monique at the bar where they talk about where Yori is going to go with Ron for her one week trip, but she's not sure whether she should take it with Ron now or wait until after the baby is born. She's also sure that she's going to have a boy while Kim is going to have a girl. Yori seems to think that she also knows what Kim is going to name her daughter but she won't tell. Bonnie seems a bit upset by this but doesn't press the matter. It doesn't take very long after that before Yori gets up and leaves the bar, leaving Bonnie and Monique to try and think about what she said.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You.


	73. A Long Talk In The Cold

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 72-A LONG TALK IN THE COLD**

The Club

"This is getting me nowhere," Raquel grumbled with an unhappy scowl on her face as she flipped through one of her grandmother's old spell books that she had brought with her, trying to find something that would help her to figure the mystical monkey power out.

"You could always just ask him about it you know," Hope interjected with a tired and slightly awkward tone to her words as she partially leaned over Raquel's shoulder and glanced down at the book. In truth she used the opportunity to look down Raquel's shirt as well but got away with it and managed to look away just as the taller woman turned to her.

"That'd be the easiest way yeah, but right now I don't think that Kim and Bonnie are going to let me anywhere near Ron, certainly not near enough to actually sit down and talk to him about the mystical monkey power," Raquel replied with an unhappy and regretful look in her eyes as inwardly she wondered why Hope had the faintest traces of red on her cheeks, as if she had been blushing.

"Don't sweat Kim she's just being overprotective, she's like that with everyone, Bonnie on the other hand though…well, she's the queen bitch and will fight anyone to the death that even thinks about trying to take her place in Ron's eyes," Marcella said back with a shrug of her shoulders as she begrudgingly continued to help Monique by wiping off the top of every table with a wet rag.

"But I'm not trying to take Bonnie's place in Ron's eyes, I just want to talk to him for a little while, is that so wrong," Raquel groaned out loudly in frustration as she slumped back in her seat, let her lower lip jut out in a weary pout, before she ran her hands through her hair.

"No, but with the way that Bonnie is unless she knows you well enough to know that you're not a threat to her she'll treat you like one, it's as simple as that," Hope replied with a weary and anxious scowl as she stepped away from Raquel, hoping that the leggy brunette hadn't seen her take a peek down her shirt, and headed back towards the bar.

"If it's that simple oh wise one then tell me this…how do I get Bonnie to not think of me as a threat so that she won't kill me if I try to talk to Ron about the mystical monkey power," Raquel asked back with a truly curious look in her eyes as she really wanted to talk to Ron but she didn't want to ruffle any more feathers in the process than she absolutely had to.

"Easy, fuck her silly," Marcella replied back, with a tone of voice that was very akin to one that a person would use to admit that they had remembered their car keys, with a carefree and relaxed shrug of her shoulders before she smiled widely upon discovering a few coins oddly slid into an empty drink glass.

"Marcella," Hope shouted harshly in alarm and anger as she whirled around and glared as hard as she could at her almost twin.

"What…it worked for me," Marcella questioned back, with an almost offended look on her face, as she stopped in the midst of counting the coins and frowned at Hope, not even really giving Raquel a passing glance.

"I'll have to remember that one," Raquel quipped out softly with the beginnings of a dirty grin forming upon her lips as she turned far enough around in her seat so that she had her left forearm resting on across the back of the chair while her other hand was on the top of the table in front of her.

"No…don't Raquel, don't remember that one, act like you never heard Marcella say anything," Hope quickly stated with a furious waving around of her hands in the hopes of dissuading Raquel from committing any ideas about how to get in good with Bonnie that included sex out of her mind.

"Hey," Marcella exclaimed sharply with a combative tone to her words as she balled her hands up into fists and looked ready for a fight, even though she knew that if it came to that she would stand little chance of winning.

"Sorry honey but you know it's true, I love you and all but…you're not the one to be giving out relationship advice," Hope explained across the table to Marcella with a pleading look in her eyes before she hesitated for a few seconds before flashing her almost twin a sweet smile of peace.

"Oh, and I suppose that you are, you only had one girlfriend in high school and that was Jessica," Marcella countered Hope's argument with one of her as she unclenched her fists and set the wash rag down onto the top of the table in between them, almost daring Hope to make the next move, forgetting for the moment that Raquel was even there.

"You don't say," Raquel mumbled softly with a look in her eyes that meant that her interest in the discussion was peaked and she wasn't going to both miss a moment of it or get in the middle of it, hoping that in their haste either Hope or Marcella would give her something that she could use to her advantage.

"Marcella…ixnay on the tattling on all of my past relationships, or else…or else I'll tell Bonnie and Kim," Hope growled back with an annoyed scowl marring her features as she balled her hands up tightly into fists and had to bite her bottom lip to keep herself from making the attempt to tear Marcella limb from limb for not being able to shut up.

"You know, I never really was very good with that whole pig Latin shit anyway," Marcella grouched back with a scowl of defeat on her face before she snatched the rag up off of the tabletop and stormed off into the back, leaving Hope to roll her eyes before letting out a small sigh. Before Raquel could say anything Hope turned and headed off towards the back to find Marcella, not noticing that Raquel got up from her seat and followed after her.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Parking Lot Outside Of A Global Justice Front Company

"What are we going to do if she passed," Ron asked softly with a dour expression as he leaned back up against the car with his arms crossed and his stocking hat pulled down low over his ears, with Rufus perched up on his shoulder with a little stocking hat of his own.

"Then we will welcome her onto the team and be happy for her," Yori replied stoically as she stayed standing as straight as a board near Ron, hands shoved deeply into her fur lined pockets and her scarf very nearly hiding her entire face from the cool breeze blowing out of the south.

"I thought she said that she didn't want me to teach her how to fight so that she could join Global Justice, I asked her point blank about it and now," Ron recounted with a look of slight mistrust on his face as he shook his head and frowned at the steadily darkening sky.

"One does not always finish a journey with the same goal that one began it with, and as Team Possible is now down to just you and Bonnie would it not be wise to accept a friend's offer," Yori countered Ron's grouching with common sense of her own as she briefly turned back to gauge his reaction for herself before she turned back around and stared at the front doors where Hope had disappeared into a few hours earlier.

"Well yeah when you put it that way it sounds like a good idea, but Hope's not exactly what you'd call normal, most of the time she's pretty even keeled, but after the bombing…I could swear that I've heard her crying about it still," Ron begrudgingly admitted after he tried for several moments to come up with a smart response to her statement, one that would show that his argument still had merit, before he acknowledged something that later on he'd come to think that he should have kept private.

"If so then maybe she should see someone that could help her overcome that fear," Yori tried to calmly say back to Ron with a relaxed expression before she had to look away and bury her face into her scarf to hopefully keep from letting Ron know that she was worried about Hope.

"I'd do anything for her Yori…anything, but she has to be honest about it first, and now with her wanting to join Global Justice I guess that a part of me is just afraid that this is how she's trying to deal with her problems, rather than talking about them," Ron groaned back in reply with a worried hitch in his breathing as he uncrossed his arms and pushed off of the car before he began to slowly pace around back and forth beside her.

"She would not be the first one at home to do something like that, what do you think of Jessica's new tattoo," Yori replied with a none to thrilled to be admitting that feeling in the pit of her stomach as she shook her head and then sniffled a little bit.

"Her what," Ron spat out back with a look of total disbelief in his eyes as it registered in his brain and he immediately stopped pacing and whirled around to face Yori, almost causing Rufus to fall off of his shoulder.

"Her new tattoo…oh, you didn't know," Yori started to reply with an almost excited half smile on her lips before she saw the look on Ron's face and realized that he hadn't known about the tattoo before she had just told him about it.

"No…of course I didn't know, when did this happen," Ron stammered and stuttered back with an unhappy and awkward expression to him as he walked up to Yori and laid a hand on her shoulder, almost forcing her to look him straight in the eye.

"A couple of weeks ago, she did not want to make a big deal about it," Yori mumbled out back in reply with an anxious look in her eyes as one of her hands came to rest on Ron's waist.

"A couple of weeks…wait, how do you know about it," Ron said softly to himself with a very deep level of concentration as he tried to figure out if there had been some sign on Jessica's part and he had just missed it.

"We were in bed together with Marcella and the telephone rang, she crawled across the bed to pick it up and I saw her tattoo," Yori blushed a deep red as she began to explain how she had come to find out about the tattoo before she stopped and could only smile and edge a bit closer to Ron.

"So then it's on her back," Ron guessed back in error as his other hand came up and rested on the small of Yori's back as he drew her close, close enough that their foreheads touched.

"Yes," Yori softly whispered back with a slight nod of her head before Ron took her by surprise with a gentle kiss on her lips.

"What is it," Ron asked back softly almost in a whisper in between a number of kisses that started on Yori's lips but soon were moved down to her neck.

"It is a," Yori started to say back, as she forced herself to not get aroused by Ron's actions even though her breath caught in her throat and she let out a soft moan of pleasure before they were both interrupted.

"Hey guys…been waiting out here long," Hope interjected with an almost dirty grin on her lips and playful tone to her voice as it seemed that she wasn't bothered in the least bit to walk out and find Ron and Yori in the midst of making out in the parking lot.

"Huh oh Hope…uh how'd it go," Ron blurted out at first with a thoroughly embarrassed tone to his voice and a bright red face as he and Yori stepped apart and the latter tried to regain her composure as best she could.

"Well the instructor that tested me on my hand to hand combat skills tried to get a little to friendly and…I thought I failed it when I broke his wrist, but for some reason he let it slide…come to think of it that was just about the same time that his boyfriend came to take him to lunch," Hope answered with a deep sigh and shrug of her shoulders, as her hands were stuck in her pockets with only her thumbs sticking out, before she couldn't take the tension anymore and quickly walked up and first gave Yori a passionate kiss on the lips before giving Ron one.

"Boyfriend…then what was he," Ron asked back sharply with an alarmed and confused scowl marring his features before Hope turned back and laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled sweetly.

"Who knows," Hope shrugged back in reply as he could tell from her tone that she didn't care less about that bit of information and wanted to move on with the conversation.

"Perhaps your outfit persuaded him to think about," Yori started to say with an odd look in her eyes as she looked Hope slowly up and down, even though she wasn't wearing the exact outfit in question any longer Yori knew it quite well, having been the one that bought it for Hope in the first place.

"Hey now, it's not my fault that someone who shall remain nameless…Ron, forgot to wash my more conservative workout outfit, I had to use my backup outfit, the one that you like so much," Hope grouched back at Ron with an unhappy scowl on her face as she pulled her hands out of her pockets and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Right at the very end she turned her gaze over to Yori and gave her a sly wink.

"Only because it is easy to take off with one hand and…did you pass," Yori started to say back with a passive wave of her hand before she realized that she was perhaps admitting to too much and awkwardly straightened the bottom edge of her coat and cleared her throat before asking her question. All in all she did a poor job of telling too much about herself to Ron.

"Well I'll put it this way," Hope started to answer with a thoughtful pout on her lips before she surged forward, leaping up into Ron's arms and wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "We're good to go baby," Hope exclaimed softly with an overjoyed twinkle in her eyes and smile on her lips before she used her body weight to push Ron back up against the car just as she brought her lips to his.

"Congratulations," Yori said softly, almost exclusively to herself, as while watching Ron and Hope continue to make out she knew that neither was at that exact moment in time listening to a single word that she was saying. Not waiting for them to break the kiss she pulled the car keys out of her pocket and walked around the back of the car while on her way to the drivers side door.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Kim And Ron's Bedroom-Later That Night

"So what'd you and my dad talk about during his little visit," Kim asked softly, without even the slightest hint of being nosey or anything more than just plainly curious, as she walked out of the bathroom wrapping a towel around herself before using one that she had wrapped around her neck to begin to dry her hair.

"Nothing much really," Ron started to say back with a casual tone to his words, finding it hard to keep a straight face, before Rufus busted him with a scowl and soft growl.

"Oh really, that's it," Kim asked back with an unbelieving feeling though she kept that out of her tone as she hoped that Ron would tell her everything without her having to pry and get him all worked up about it.

"Okay fine, he wondered about how it all worked…with all of us here in the house," Ron answered softly with a nervous deep breath and shrug of his shoulders before he sat down on the end of the bed and dropped his face into his hands.

"Ew," Kim exclaimed back with a grossed out look on her face as she stopped drying her hair long enough to make the face to Ron before she shuddered slightly at the mere thought of her father knowing to much about how things worked in the house between them all.

"Not that KP, he was just finding it hard to wrap his mind around all of us living and sleeping together, he said that he had a hard enough time with one wife…he didn't think that he could fathom having as many as I do," Ron quickly explained away by waving his hands to dispel any inkling of Kim's bad thoughts before he sat up straight and finished answering her question.

"Ron…I'm not your wife, no matter how much I'd love to be…but the truth is that I'm not, and neither is Bonnie or Yori or Zita or any of the others," Kim tried to say calmly back to Ron even though her heart broke a little bit at the knowledge that she would never get her dream wedding with Ron. They had briefly talked about getting married but then both had agreed that they respected the institution of marriage far too much to marry each other and then still sleep with all of the others. So on that day Kim had resigned herself to the idea of being the den mother of the group and to try to be as happy in that role as she could be, knowing that Ron would be there to support her every step of the way.

"I know that…so does he, but other than the fact that you don't wear a ring you and all of the others are like wives, just with more sex…hey," Ron joked back with a still nervous smile on his lips before he went out on a limb a little bit and made what he considered to be a cheesy joke, receiving a powerfully thrown pillow in the face from Kim. Ron almost instantly began to scowl back at her before she played her trump card. Crawling up onto the bed she undid the towel that was wrapped around her body and let it fall off of her body, leaving her completely nude in front of Ron. All that was left was a short use of the puppy dog pout and Ron was putty in her hands.

End Of Chapter 72

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Raquel in the club sitting at a table trying to figure out all that she can about the mystical monkey power from one of her grandmother's old book of spells. She isn't having much luck and Hope comes over and takes a look at the book over her shoulder, sneaking a peek down her shirt in the process. Raquel tries to get Hope and Marcella's help in getting in good with Bonnie so that she could talk to Ron even more about the mystical monkey power. Hope and Marcella soon get into an argument because of them trying to help Raquel, who ends up just staying mostly silent and gleaming a lot of valuable information without really doing much. Hope and Marcella continue to fight before Marcella storms off into the back, with Hope soon to follow her along with Raquel.

Then comes a bit with Ron and Yori standing outside in a parking lot of a company that Global Justice uses as a front for their operations. They talk about how Hope is in the building at that same time taking her test to see if Global Justice will hire her. Yori tries to calm Ron's nerves about Hope's sudden interest in fighting and saving the world. They get to talking about how it might just be her way of coping with the after effects of the bomb blast from a few chapters back. Ron says that he's heard her crying at night about it and he's concerned. They both hope that she will talk to somebody about it before she lets it consume her. They get on the topic of Jessica and Ron finds out that Jessica has a tattoo on her back that he didn't know about. Ron is just about to find out what it is when Hope shows back up. She explains about her test, she seems nervous about the test but doesn't say whether she passed or not. The part with the instructor isn't meant for anything other than an experience that Hope had in her test. The three talk a little bit more before Hope admits that she passed the test, making her available to be on Team Possible, since now both Kim and Yori are off of it because of them being pregnant. Hope leaps up into Ron's arms, wrapping her legs around Ron's waist and her arms around his neck, before she kisses him deeply. The two lose track of what's going on around them as Yori says congratulations and then goes around to get the car started.

Next comes a bit with Ron and Kim in their bedroom where they're talking about what Ron and Kim's father talked about earlier. Ron is reluctant to tell all but Kim asks him in such a way that it's hard for him to say no. Rufus jumps in and gets Ron to admit more before there's a brief misunderstanding between them. Then the topic of Kim being pretty much Ron's wife comes up and after a bit of a joke about that Kim flings a pillow at Ron that hits him pretty well. After that Kim plays her trump card and strips, taking Ron's mind off of everything that doesn't include her wholly. Rufus is out of the room in a heartbeat.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You.


	74. Not A Flotation Device

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Author's Edit: Mr. and Mrs. Possible know that Rosa is Ron and Zita's daughter, Mrs. Possible even agreed to watch her from time to time in an earlier chapter.**

**CHAPTER 73-NOT A FLOTATION DEVICE**

The Passenger Compartment Of Global Justice's Arctic Jet

"Nnh…I think I'm gonna throw up," Hope forced herself to say through a clenched jaw as her stomach was doing cartwheels because the jet was in the middle of a bout of turbulence over Greenland.

"Put your head between you knees, it might help," Bonnie told her with a concerned tone to her voice and look in her eyes before Hope did just that, leaving Bonnie to slowly rub circles on her back with her hand.

"I am feeling a little better," Hope informed them both after a few moments with a very hopeful tone as she kept her head between her knees, something that was a bit difficult because of the large amount of clothes that she was wearing, all needed for their assignment.

"Good, because we're almost there," Ron said back with an anxious look in his eyes as he checked his watch and then focused his gaze on the computer screen at the navigator's station nearby. On it was a map of Greenland with the location of the plane appearing as a yellow blip that kept blinking and moving steadily north.

"What," Hope exclaimed with a suddenly very frantic look both in her eyes and on her face as she shot back up to a seated position, almost snapping Bonnie's arm in two from the sudden motion.

"Hey…easy on the arm, I'm going to need that," Bonnie snapped sharply with an irritated tone to her words as she wrenched her arm back out from being in between the back of the seat and Hope's back.

"Sorry," Hope apologized softly with a very guilty and embarrassed blushing of her cheeks as she folded her hands onto her lap, crossed her ankles, and stared down at the floor.

"It's okay Hope, you're just a bit jumpy, you should have seen the look on Bonnie's face the first time that she parachuted out of a plane, she was so pale that," Ron started to say back straight to Hope, taking one of her hands in between his in an attempt to try and calm her down, before Bonnie interrupted.

"Hey, she doesn't need to know about that, besides…I'm not the one that landed face first into that bog," Bonnie angrily shot back as she unbuckled her seatbelt and glared over at both Ron and Hope.

"That was an accident," Ron cried back with an indignant scowl as he glared at Bonnie and turned away, not wanting Hope to be able to look him in the eye and see his true feelings on the subject.

"Yeah," Rufus added with an equal feeling of Ron as he crossed his own little arms and turned away, twitching his small nose as he turned.

"Oh yeah like," Bonnie started to argue with a look of disbelief and quick roll of her eyes as she shook her head and started to look away before she felt Hope's hand on her arm.

"Guys please…I'm already nervous enough, do you really have to fight," Hope exclaimed with a scared look in her eyes and almost frantic tone to her voice as their fighting, even though it was mostly just harmless bickering, as she held on tightly to their arms, almost tightly enough to be painful.

"Sorry baby, it's just that missions get my motor running, and you know how I get when that happens," Bonnie replied with an apologetic look on her face and soft soothing tone to her voice as she reached over with one hand and gently began to brush her fingers ever so gracefully through Hope's hair before she leaned over and gave the shorter girl a warm kiss on the lips.

"Yeah I'm sorry to, with Kim and Yori out I'm leading this mission and," Ron started to say in agreement with Bonnie before she leaned across Hope's lap and spoke up.

"Weren't you the leader of that mission to the Amazon," Bonnie pointed out in question form with a quizzical look on her face before her lips broke out into a playful grin.

"Yes…but Global Justice didn't consider that mission a success, oh yeah they congratulated us on a good mission but underneath they were disappointed, this is our chance to make it up to them…more my chance to make it up and show them that I can lead a team, so everything has to be perfect," Ron explained slowly and deliberately as he occupied his hands with the map on the tray table in front of him, folding and unfolding it several times over the course of his answer.

"Everything will be fine Ron, you're a good leader, and besides it's only DN-Amy, it's not like it's Drakken and Shego or Monkey Fist," Bonnie said confidently back in an attempt to soothe Ron's suddenly overly frayed nerves, while still leaning across Hope's lap, before she was interrupted.

"She doesn't seem so bad," Hope admitted softly with a curious look in her eyes as she slowly turned to Bonnie, noticed the odd look on her face, and then quickly turned back to Ron. Seconds later she was looking quickly back and forth between the two, thinking that she had said something wrong and not realized it.

"Oh yeah…you say that now, but then we get there and she's got the gorilla arms and feet and can't stop crushing on Monkey Fist and Dr. Drakken and," Ron replied with a very tense tone to his voice as he hunched up his shoulders and made it crystal clear to Hope and Bonnie that he was not looking forward to meeting the odd scientist again.

"Are you jealous or something," Bonnie blurted out harshly under her breath, using a poorly placed cough to try and cover up what she had said before Ron opened his mouth and replied.

"No…it's just that it's so annoying, she can't take the hint that they don't like her," Ron shot back with a slightly offended edge to his words as he scowled right back at Bonnie.

"Glad we don't have that problem," Hope commented softly, so soft that she thought that she was the only one that heard her, before Bonnie surprised her.

"Damn straight, we all know exactly how we feel about each other, no secrets," Bonnie announced completely out of the blue, at least immediately to Ron's surprise, before he recovered and added his two cents in on that subject.

"Right, thank you both for that by the way," Ron replied with an openly relieved look on his face as he let out a small sigh and half smiled.

"Huh," Hope asked back with a confused frown as she turned fully to Ron and leaned in closer to him, thinking that she had heard him wrong or something.

"I've never been to good with women," Ron admitted softly with a look on his face that seemed to suggest that he whole-heartedly believed it.

"Heh, could have fooled me," Bonnie joked as an interruption as she leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms in front of her chest, barely glancing over at Ron.

"Ahem…before Kim I was never very good, and then I fell in love with the rest of you and the house filled up, I'm to happy to really be able to put all of it into the right words," Ron grumped back at first with an impatient groan before he let go of as much of his tension as he could in a long sigh and spoke straight from his heart.

"I love you to Ron," Hope grinned back with a look of overwhelming love in her eyes before her eyes filled up with tears, prompting Ron to reach up and gently brush away a few of them with the pad of his thumb.

"Don't forget about me, I love you both, but unfortunately I have to be the one to be the bearer of bad news," Bonnie chimed in at first with a content smile and tone to her voice before her face fell with what she said next.

"What is it," Hope asked with the smallest traces of a happy smile fading from her lips before it was replaced by a look of total fear and panic with her tears springing back up into her eyes before Bonnie spoke back up.

"The red light is on, we're going down," Bonnie spat out with an eerily calm and unemotional look on her face, tone to her voice, and look in her eyes before Hope summed it up for them all by screaming just as the lights went out and then wind howled.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Thirty Minutes Later

"Okay Wade, give me an update, how are they doing," Kim huffed with a very nervous and scared look in her eyes as she sat down in Ron's chair in front of his computer and opened up Wade's direct link.

"So far so good Kim, you should try to relax, all of this stress can't be good for the baby," Wade replied with at first an impatient frown before he stopped speaking long enough to let out a small breath, believing that it not good for Kim to be getting this worked up for what he considered to be a very simple mission, hence why Global Justice had allowed Hope to go on it so soon after having joined the team.

"It's not nice to tell a pregnant woman to calm down Wade, especially when that pregnant woman is me, and especially when my loved ones are in danger," Kim countered with an almost threatening glare right back at the screen directed fully at Wade, who visibly flinched underneath the pressure.

"Sorry…I was only trying to help," Wade replied guiltily as he then nervously shrugged his shoulders and tried to smile as innocently as he could, hoping that Kim wouldn't start to yell at him, he had always hated it when she yelled.

"I know Wade…sorry that I snapped at you, it's just that with Ron, Bonnie, and Hope on this mission my hormones have gone into overdrive and I feel that I'm torn between being angry at them for leaving for a mission without me and wanting to cry my eyes out because of the nightmare scenarios that I see in my head," Kim forced herself to say back with a calm expression and body posture from the waist up though all ten of her toes curled up tightly from the valiant effort to keep from yelling her head off at her old friend.

"You're a woman of action Kim, it's understandable that all of this downtime has made you start to go a bit buggy," Wade said back with a hopefully supportive and comforting tone of voice as he turned halfway to his side and began to flip through a notebook lying just to the left of his computer keyboard.

"A bit buggy, that's putting it mildly…like this morning, when the toast wouldn't pop up in the toaster I got so mad that I almost ripped the stupid thing out of the wall and threw it across the kitchen," Kim argued right back to her old friend through the computer screen as sometimes she was glad that it was there to separate them as at that moment her hormone's set off a few fireworks inside her.

"Perhaps I should teach you some meditating techniques Possible-kun, they might help you to stay calm," Yori interjected with a hopefully optimistic smile on her lips as she leaned just into Wade's view from his seat and looked to him for support.

"I'll be calm when Ron, Bonnie, and Hope are back here where they belong and I can touch them and make sure…know that they're all safe and sound," Kim stated sharply with a very serious and impatient scowl marring her features as she regarded Yori with some disdain and Wade with a withering look.

"That could be a few days Kim, remember they're going into a frozen wasteland, bad storms pop up there all of the time, they might finish the mission quickly but get stuck there for a few days, we just have to have faith that they'll be fine and trust them to do a good job," Wade tried his best to explain to her in a tone of voice that was the least arrogant that he could muster before he flipped a few more pages in his notebook, appearing as if he was looking for something on its pages.

"But this is Hope's first mission, shouldn't they have sent her on something easier…a milk run, like getting some information from some scientist, a simple job…she's in she's out…and back home, nobody gets hurt, not being thrown into the total unknown where she could freeze to death with Ron and Bonnie," Kim complained back with an upset look of almost panic on her face as she lightly slammed her hands down flat onto the desk on either side of the keyboard, scaring Wade a bit and causing him to slide back from his computer a couple of inches.

"Maybe so, but we can't do anything about that now," Wade stuttered back softly with a clearly hesitant look in his eyes as he slowly inched back towards the keyboard a few centimeters at a time.

"If anything happens to them Wade…I don't know what I'd do," Kim admitted softly with a heartsick and lost look in her eyes as she stared blankly at the screen, feeling her eyes starting to moisten.

"Nothing will happen to them, Ron and Bonnie will be extra careful because this is Hope's first mission, they won't take any chances, they'll play it safe," Yori tried to assure Kim with a pleading look on her face as she leaned over and laid her hands on Kim's shoulders before titling her head forward and starting to kiss up and down her neck.

"I hope you're right, but knowing Hope she'll take a risk that she's not ready for if she thinks that Ron or Bonnie is in danger," Kim managed to get out in between unintentional soft moans to Yori's actions, albeit against her better judgment.

"Er Kim…could you guys uh…not do that…right now," Wade stammered and stuttered out with a very awkward look on his face as he brought his hands up and covered his eyes, halfway turning away from his computer screen.

"Ah come on Wade, it's not like," Kim started to pout back softly as a part of her wanted to push things further with Yori while yet another part of her wanted Yori to leave the room while she finished talking to Wade.

"I'm just not comfortable with public displays of affection like that, it's still weird when I see you and Ron kiss, I've seen that plenty of times and," Wade shakily answered her with a nervous smile on his lips before Kim felt Yori frown and then stand fully back up.

"If it will help you to calm her down then I will leave," Yori said softly as she slid her hands off of Kim's shoulders and then walked out of the room.

"Yori no don't, it's just…Wade," Kim started to plead with Yori as she was almost out of the room before she whipped back around to glare at her old friend after Yori fully left the room and shut the door behind her.

"Sorry Kim, it's nothing personal, I just find that kind of stuff distracting," Wade apologized with a skittish shrug of his shoulders and small smile before Kim surprised him.

"You so need to get out of your room more Wade," Kim shot back with a determined and serious scowl on her face as she leaned back in her seat and angrily crossed her arms.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Just Outside The House-Nearly Two Hours Later

"I wish that they'd call and tell us something," Kim grumbled impatiently while stomping her foot as she leaned back up against one of the apple trees that formed a small orchard near the house.

"I know that you're worried about them girl but try to relax," Monique replied with a worried look in her eyes as she took a step forward and pulled Kim into a warm and supportive embrace.

"If one more person tells me to relax I think I'm gonna kill somebody," Kim declared back, minimally pulling away from Monique, as she glanced over at the setting sun, silently wishing it that she was watching it with Ron at her side, or better yet behind her with his strong arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close.

"Now let's not get hasty Kim, Global Justice would alert us immediately if anything had gone wrong right…so in other words it's better that we don't hear anything," Zita countered Kim's assumptions with a nervous sigh as she picked Rosa up and held her up high enough that she was able to grab one of the low lying apples off of the tree.

"Z's right Kim, Global Justice would tell you if something had happened to them," Penny added her support in with Zita's opinion as she shivered slightly in the cold, finally resorting to stepping behind Liz for her to block the slight breeze. True to her word Tara had called Liz about helping Joss with her legal matters concerning her fathers death. Liz had chosen to help but had wanted to talk to Kim about a few things first. She had been about to leave when Kim had walked out to the orchard.

"Though if they don't know that anything happened yet then they wouldn't be able to call her right," Crystal wondered aloud with a curious frown on her lips as she stood by another apple tree, watching Boris sniffing at something in a corner of his pen.

"Crystal…you're not helping," Raquel interjected with a slightly annoyed frown, a frown that only increased when the rest of the women turned to her and stared at her strangely.

"What…she's right," Jessica replied, defending her new friend, as she leaned over and laid a hand on Raquel's shoulder, a shoulder that was oddly bare in the cool breeze, and she wasn't shivering in the slightest.

"Let's just try to stay positive people okay, for all we know we could be getting all worked up for nothing, I'm sure that they're," Zita started to interject back with a slightly stern scowl as she took the apple from Rosa just as she was about to eat it and quickly checked it for worms or other defects before handing it back to her daughter.

"Zita's right guys, we just have to have faith that," Kim began to reply with a very nervous smile before the Kimmunicator went off.

"Uh oh," Monique groaned out very softly as she watched the look on Kim's face change just at the sight of who it was on the Kimmunicator's small screen.

END OF CHAPTER 73

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron, Bonnie, and Hope on a plane to Greenland to confront and stop DN-Amy. I'm not sure how exactly to spell her name so I'll do it this way unless someone knows how it's really spelled. Anyway Hope is nervous about her first mission and Ron and Bonnie try to cheer her up. They then get to talking about their foe and a little misunderstanding occurs that gets Bonnie and Ron to bicker. Hope gets in the middle and stops it before they talk about their love lives and are glad that they're all together. Right at the end Bonnie interrupts to tell them that their plane is going down. So they're about to crash.

Then comes a bit with Kim talking to Wade while Yori is there with her. Kim is calling Wade to check up on the mission as she's worried about them. Wade tries to get her to relax a little bit, something that she doesn't want to do. Then both Yori and Wade try to get Kim to relax as they talk more about the mission at hand and how scared Kim is about something happening to one of them. To try to help her relax Yori starts to massage her shoulders and give her a few kisses on the neck. Wade gets freaked out by this a little, mostly due to that he doesn't really like to see that level of affection between anyone that he knows, at least not yet. Kim gets mad at this but Yori stays calm and then leaves the room so that Kim and Wade can continue to talk in peace, much to Kim's chagrin.

Finally comes a short bit with Kim and the other women near the garage in the small apple orchard behind the house. Kim is still worried about Ron, Bonnie, and Hope and the others try to calm her down by saying that if something had happened Global Justice would have called or contacted her somehow. She seems to begin to accept that before the Kimmunicator goes off and instead of it being Wade that she's looking at it's someone from Global Justice looking very nervous. Monique figures it out just by looking at the look on Kim's face.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You.


	75. A Hope And A Prayer

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 74-A HOPE AND A PRAYER**

The Crash Site

He knew that he was still alive when he felt a sharp shooting pain going through his hind legs. He had been in crashes with Ron before, given Ron's being almost totally accident prone, but he could tell that this time was different. For one thing everything was back, another Kim wasn't with them, and finally in almost all of those crashes with Ron he hadn't ended up hurt. His hind legs weren't the only part of his body that was hurting. He painfully discovered that his whiskers had become super-sensitive. Forcing his hind legs to work Rufus crawled towards what small amount of light that he could see, shivering at the rumblings of the howling wind outside. He thanked his lucky stars that the area where he had landed in was cut off from the outside and still reasonably warm. He just managed to get up to the top of the small hill of debris before finding out that he wasn't alone.

"Oh…man," Hope sputtered out softly with a tight look of pain on her face as she took in a few sharp breaths and tried to push some debris away from her face.

"Yay," Rufus chirped as loudly as his dry throat would allow before he unintentionally tumbled down the front slope of the pile of debris until he rolled straight into the side of Hope's face.

"Hey what…Rufus, oh thank God," Hope exclaimed loudly, nearly in a shriek of fear, before she got her eyes to focus on Rufus' small face and her expression softened into one of supreme joy before tears began to rush down her cheeks. Forcing himself to stand up Rufus happily hugged Hope's cheek as tightly as he could stand. "Are you okay," Hope asked with a very worried look in her eyes as she slowly began to slid herself back out from under one of the overturned seats that had fallen on top of her during the crash. She was halfway out when she very nearly doubled over in pain, biting her bottom lip almost hard enough to make it bleed, as her still sore shoulder decided to take that moment to give out again. She crashed back down to the hard floor of the plane fully on her back, almost knocking the breath right out of her body.

"Hope," Ron shouted out in alarm at the sight of Hope flopping back down to the ground before he scrambled to her side.

"I'm okay," Hope tried to say back with a fake smile starting to form upon her lips before her resolve fell apart and the beginnings of her smile descended into a fierce grimace of pain.

"Heh, that's what they all say," Bonnie interjected with a very sarcastic and soft laugh as she slid around the corner, leaning heavily up against the fallen in ceiling, looking like she was about ready to pass out.

"Bonnie," Hope exclaimed as Ron carefully helped her back up to a seated position before Bonnie's strength gave out and she crumpled back down to her knees. It was only then that she saw the trickle of blood running down the side of Bonnie's head.

"Oh no," Ron gasped back with a scared feeling making the hairs on the back of his head standing up as he kept his right hand on Hope's back while he crawled around and stopped Bonnie from falling forward with his left hand.

"No really baby…I'm fine," Bonnie sourly joked back to Ron weakly with a heartbreakingly sweet and genuine smile on her lips as she started to reach a bloody hand up to caress Ron's cheek before her eyes glazed over and she fell forward, the top of her neck coming to rest in the crick of Ron's neck, her hair tickling him ever so slightly.

"Bonnie…say something, please," Hope begged softly as she painfully rolled over onto her side and laid a hand on Bonnie's shoulder, helping Ron hold her up.

"It's okay guys, it's just a little scratch," Bonnie said back, trying to laugh it off, with an overly relaxed smile as she forced herself to lift her head up and lock gazes with Ron.

"Nope…not good," Rufus agreed with a very concerned frown as he slowly settled himself onto a cushion that used to be on one of the armrests.

"Sorry baby, not buying it," Ron said back softly with a very scared tone to his words as he slid his hand around her waist and held her tightly to his side.

"Guess I can't fool you," Bonnie replied with a slightly dopey grin looking up into Ron's eyes before her chin started to drop, causing Hope to slid her hand from Bonnie's shoulder to her chin, bringing her face back up until they could see her eyes.

"Me either honey…now look Bonnie, my shoulder's hurtin somethin fierce right now and I'd rather not sit here and freeze to death so," Hope replied softly with a very heartfelt tone of honesty in her voice and look in her eyes before she leaned forward as best that she could with her severely sore shoulder and gave Bonnie a light kiss on the lips.

"What happened," Ron asked with a worried tone to his voice as he checked to make sure that neither Bonnie nor Hope was going to pass out before he stood up as best he could as part of the nearby wall and ceiling had caved in and reduced the open area for them.

"Isn't it kinda obvious," Bonnie quipped back with a slightly stupefied smile on her lips as she regarded Ron like he had suddenly grown an extra head.

"I know we crashed Bonnie, I meant why did we crash, the storm didn't seem that bad when we took off," Ron grumbled back with an impatient scowl on his features as he squatted back down and then carefully picked Rufus up and placed him onto his shoulder.

"We should try and find the pilots, see if they're okay," Hope informed the others with a very painful looking wince across her lips as she held the arm attached to her severely sore shoulder up at her side and used her good arm to haul herself up to her feet beside Ron.

"It's a good bet that they're dead," Bonnie sighed back in reply with a very disconcerted frown etched onto her face as she reached a hand up for Ron to help pull her up to her feet. Ron glanced over at Rufus on his shoulder briefly before he turned his gaze back to Bonnie.

"Well let's make sure then, if they're not dead then they may have some way to contact Global Justice," Ron replied with a very concerned and anxious look in his eyes as his voice broke slightly at the thought of having to deal with dead bodies.

"What if they are," Hope wondered aloud with a very worried and scared look in her eyes, looking like she was on the verge of tearing up, before Bonnie pulled her into a comforting embrace, gently rubbing her back while making sure not to go near her sore shoulder.

"Then we make sure that this shit-hole isn't their final resting place…right Ron," Bonnie whispered softly but confidently into Hope's ear, while pulling her closer, until she stopped and turned her gaze to Ron as she filled her gaze with all of the worry and fear that she wouldn't allow to creep into her voice when she spoke to Hope.

"Of course…just hope it's not bloody, I hate blood," Ron groaned softly with a sickly expression on his face and grumbling in his stomach, along with Rufus mimicking him on his shoulder, before he slowly started to make his way towards where he expected the front of the jet to be.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House

"Hey guys…I think she's waking up," She heard a strained voice say with a very worried tone to it before she scrunched up her face and forced an eye open.

"Nnh…what happened," Kim mumbled out meekly, with her eyes-only slits, as she feebly brought a hand up to block the nearly blinding light that was shining right at her face.

"Oh thank God girl," Monique exclaimed with a very relieved tone to her words as she rushed around the end of the couch and knelt down at Kim's side.

"You don't remember," Liz asked with a very concerned look in her eyes as she turned away from the desk, where she was busy flipping through the pages of the legal paperwork that Joss had given her, her glasses hanging on the tip of her nose. Had Kim been looking in her general direction she would have thought her beautiful.

"The last thing that I remember we were out in the orchard beside the garage and then…and then, I got a phone call and," Kim stammered back in reply with a confused look in her eyes as she started to sit up but Monique was quick to get her to lay back down.

"Yeah, that's pretty much how it," Marcella started to softly say back, with a skittish but terribly relieved sigh while wiping away a tear, before she was rudely interrupted as Kim suddenly remembered.

"Oh God no Ron…Bonnie…Hope, the Global Justice plane that they were riding in it…it," Kim very nearly screamed out with a look of total shock on her face as she shot up to a seated position, pushing Monique away when she tried to get her to calm down.

"It crashed…we know Kim," Monique said back with a forced tone of calmness in her voice as she carefully sat down on the couch next to Kim and kept slid her arms around the redhead's waist, holding her close. Nearby Zita sat in Ron's chair, her legs curled up under her, and her arms wrapped very tightly around a lost looking Rosa. The tears in her eyes and running down her cheeks, dampening the top of Rosa's head, betrayed how deeply she had lost herself in her thoughts about what could have happened.

"Haven't they found them yet…it shouldn't be very hard, Global Justice outfits all of their vehicles with a g.p.s. locater, no matter where they are on the Earth they can find them," Kim continued with a very worried look on her face as she furiously flickered her gaze back and forth around all of those in the room. Raquel kept back in the doorway of the kitchen, not feeling comfortable saying anything and just wanting to keep from getting in anybody's way. For her part Yori sat by the fire meditating, when asked how she was staying so calm she explained softly that meditating was the only thing that she could do that would clear her mind from worrying about Ron and the others, even if only for a few moments.

"True, though something could have happened to it in the crash, for all we know they went down in a ball of," Marcella started to unhappily interject before she caught on to where her train of thought was going and instantly shut up. "Sorry everybody," Marcella mumbled very softly with a really guilty smile before she hunched up her shoulders and slinked off towards the kitchen.

"They're probably already mounting a massive search for them, Global Justice doesn't sound like a business that would just abandon their employees," Penny added with a nervous laugh, as her gaze briefly drifted over to Marcella leaving the room, as she wrapped her arms more firmly around Tara's waist. Tara hadn't been ready for the news of what happened to the Global Justice jet had been in one of her cutoff shirts and cut off shorts where she was showing off much more skin than usual. Much of that was because she had been in Marcella's room after her shower when she had heard all of the commotion of the others carrying an unconscious Kim back into the house and setting her down on the couch.

"But if that weather guy on channel twelve is right then that area of Greenland is in for some pretty bad storms that'll last till sometime tomorrow night, it could be awhile even if they were to start now," Crystal started to say back with a hesitant and worried look in her eyes, while she pulled her feet up under her, before she noticed the odd looks that she was getting from some of the others and shut up.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Club-Two Hours Later

"Anything yet," Marcella asked with a worried look to her as she slowly walked up to the bar and sat down on one of the stools.

"No…nothing yet," A very fearful looking Tara weakly mumbled back, wiping away a couple of tears, as she hunched down a little bit more and wrapped her hands tightly around her hot cup of tea, something that she had ordered in an attempt to try and calm her nerves.

"Well damn it why not," Marcella angrily cried as she slammed her fists down hard on the top of the bar, ignoring the glare that Monique sent her way even though she understood why she had done it.

"Crystal tried to tell you already Marcella, they can't get anybody up to search for them because of the bad weather," Raquel tried to explain back to Marcella with a tone of restraint in her voice as deep inside what she really wanted to do was strangle the slimmer woman for her outburst.

"Which only makes me wonder why they let them go up in the first place, if they would have waited then this wouldn't be happening…I mean what could DN-Amy be doing in a storm like that," Jessica observed with a confused look in her eyes as she leaned forward against the bar a bit more, wishing that Ron, Bonnie, and Hope hadn't gone on the mission in the first place.

"That's the hundred thousand dollar question isn't it, from what Bonnie told me about the mission before they left Global Justice only had a pretty slim idea about what all of the fuss was about, they barely told her anything," Monique interjected with a less than impressed scowl on her face as she picked up a towel and began to dry her hands off with an old towel.

"Well at least we know that they're alive, that's good," Raquel offered up back with a very anxious and scared silly half smile on her lips, with her hands and fingers interlaced on the bar in front of her, before she jerked back in a stunned silence at the odd looks that she was getting directed back at her. "What," Raquel blurted out with an awkward look of shock on her face as she looked back and forth from one blank look to another, not sure exactly what was going on.

"We all want to believe that but," Tara started to shakily answer her with a slight shrug of her shoulders before she let her voice trail off as she quickly scanned the others in the bar before she wrapped her arms around her midsection, hung her head, and stared down at her knees.

"I'm not crazy…I'm positive that they're all alive," Raquel shot back with a somewhat argumentative scowl as she didn't like being thought of as being blinded by her hopes that Ron, Bonnie, and Hope were still alive.

"And just how do you know that huh," Monique directly asked her with a very serious and uncertain tone to her voice though in her heart of hearts she desperately wanted to believe Raquel.

"My connection to the mystical arts, I don't know exactly where they are, I just know to an absolute certainty that they're all alive…and before you ask I've never been wrong about this," Raquel calmly stated back with a very confidant without being arrogant tone to her voice and look in her eyes as she slid off of her stool and then stood up behind it.

"Let's hope that you're not wrong this time," Monique finally said back softly as she took a step forward and leaned over onto the top of the bar before reaching out and laying a hand on Tara's shoulder, hoping to give the young blonde a bit of support, something that she seemed to sorely be in need of.

"Are you really sure that they're alive," Tara asked softly with a very hesitant look in her eyes while trying to wipe away a few new tears before Jessica spoke up.

"Would my girl steer you wrong," Jessica replied back to Tara enthusiastically before Raquel could get a word in edgewise.

"Oh so she's your girl now…like I'm your girl," Monique grumped back at the leggy blonde with an impatient and slightly offended scowl on her face as she crossed her arms and leaned back against the curve in the bar, not looking very happy overall.

"You'll always be my special girl Nique…it's just that Raquel…well she, she's my," Jessica quickly started to say back with an apologetic tone to her words and smile on her lips while shrugging her shoulders before Raquel stepped back around behind the bar without asking for permission.

"Lady in waiting…figuratively speaking, I have to talk to Ron…really talk to him first before anything becomes official or you need to get to mad okay, just give me a little bit of time and hopefully all of this will end up just blowing over and before you know it we'll look back at this and laugh," Raquel said strongly straight to Monique as she locked gazes with the slightly shorter women, trying her very best to not appear threatening or like she was thinking about hoping to come in between her and Ron.

"Oh really…sorry honey, but I don't really see that happening anytime soon," Monique said back with a diplomatic tone to her voice and forced look of calm in her gaze as she didn't budge an inch, letting Raquel walk up to her.

"See I was afraid that you were going to say that…guess I'll have to try to convince you otherwise," Raquel started to say back with a bit of a dirty grin on her lips as she lifted a hand up and then lightly began to chew on the fingernail of her left index finger before Monique countered.

"Oh yeah, and just how do you plan to do," Monique began to interject back with a rather stern glare in her gaze before Raquel surprised her by leaning forward, deftly crossing the gap between them, and placing a fiery kiss on her lips, not stopping going forward until she started to feel Monique begin to kiss her back.

END OF CHAPTER 74

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron, Bonnie, and Hope as they wake up from the crash. They're all alive but all hurt, with Rufus giving his view of the events until the big three get back together. They try to see if each other is hurt before they try to help each other up and to pick up each other's spirits. Then they decide to find the pilots and see if they're alive or not.

Then comes a bit with Kim and the other ladies at the house as they wonder and worry about Ron, Bonnie, and Hope. Kim passed out earlier and got carried inside the house by the other ladies. Zita is overwhelmed with fear of what could be and Rosa just doesn't know what's going on. Liz is still working over the legal matters for Joss while Raquel is just hanging back and watching. Kim desperately wants to find Ron and the others and the other women try to bolster her spirits as best that they can. They try to figure out how Global Justice will handle the search. Tara is showing a large amount of skin because she was busy with one of the other women when the others burst into the house carrying Kim, she had to dress in a hurry and couldn't find her clothes in her hurry.

Then comes a later on bit with Monique at her bar with a few others. Raquel tries to tell the others that she can sense Ron and knows that he's still alive. The others don't believe her, mostly Monique doesn't. They get into a little fight with Jessica sticking up for Raquel before Raquel surprises them all by walking around the end of the bar and then kissing Monique, being relieved and excited that she feels Monique starting to kiss her back.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You.


	76. A Talk With Mom And Dad

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 75-A TALK WITH MOM AND DAD**

The Crash Site

"Your stomach doing any better Hope," Bonnie asked softly with a concerned smile on her lips as she carefully sat down on the broken up table next to Hope and looped an arm around her shoulders. They had found the pilots and the navigator in the front of the jet, still locked into their seats, though all three dead. Hope hadn't been able to take it, seeing her very first dead bodies, and so she had lurched her head out of the shattered side window, emptying the contents of her stomach out into the cold early morning hours.

"I think so…," Hope started to say back with a very nervous shrug of her shoulders before her stomach fought back again and she lurched forward onto her hands and knees and emptied her stomach for a second and third time.

"Easy baby…that's right…get it all out," Bonnie cooed softly with a very concerned tone to her voice and worried look on her face as she knelt down at Hope's side and gently began to rub circles on the smaller woman's back with a flat hand. When the churning in Hope's stomach finally ceased she allowed Bonnie to pull her back into her lap, as Bonnie put her arms wholly around her body and drew her close and into her lap.

"Nnh…thanks Bonnie," Hope managed to get out through almost numb lips as she wrinkled up her face in disgust at the taste of her own vomit on her lips.

"You two okay," Ron asked softly with a very worried tone to his words and scared silly look in his eyes as he carefully stepped over some fallen debris and sat down right in front of Hope's feet. All that either Hope or Bonnie could manage was a hard swallow and then nod of their head, resolve fully in their gazes. "I know that you ladies don't want to hear this but," Ron started to add with a scared look in his eyes though confidant tone to his voice as he reached out and laid one hand on Bonnie's knee and the other on Hope's knee, giving them both a knee, before Bonnie interrupted.

"We know…we have to figure out where we are and set up a homing beacon if anybody has any chance of finding us," Bonnie interjected, breaking into Ron's speech, as she laid her left hand over Ron's hand on her knee while giving Hope a soft squeeze with the other.

"In other words we have to go out into the storm and try not to freeze our asses off," Hope chimed in softly with a less than thrilled look on her face as she looked like she was ready to do anything but go out in the frigid cold and fighting against the howling wind.

"Yeah pretty much," Bonnie grimly joked back with a fair amount of sarcasm to her voice and a slight shrug of her shoulders before Ron laughed.

"So what do we have to do," Hope asked with a curious look in her eyes as she picked her head up from her chest and looked earnestly at Ron, hoping that he'd have something that'd ease her fears on the spot.

"We have to go outside, find a high spot, and then set up the transmitter, hopefully the storm isn't bad enough and we can get a signal out," Ron explained softly with a very grim and serious tone to his voice and look in his eyes before he took a deep breath, not trying in the slightest to keep his feelings from either Bonnie or Hope.

"If all goes well we'll be out of here in a few hours, I know that Kim and the others are probably beside themselves with worry right about now," Bonnie replied with a sincere tone of hope in her words as she was trying to both ease Hope's fears and bolster her own lagging sense of self confidence, even if it was only for a few fleeting seconds.

"Oh yeah…I forgot about that, Kim's probably about this close to a nervous breakdown," Ron darkly laughed back with a grimly amused expression before he got choked up and looked away.

"And Zita is probably scaring herself silly trying to come up with a way to tell Rosa that her father is dead," Bonnie concluded softly with an almost heartsick look in her eyes before she swallowed hard and glancing down at her own stomach, thinking about how she would feel if she were in Zita's place.

"Not yet he isn't, I only got her a few weeks ago, I'm not about to lose her again," Ron stated with a very firm and determined glare in his gaze as he clenched his fists tightly after pulling his hands back to his sides.

"Uh huh…yeah," Rufus happily chirped in agreement with a very powerful thrust of his little clenched paw before he made gestures with his paws to form them into the beginnings of a trumpet and then started to make the sounds as if he were about to charge.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get this over with and get the hell out of this icebox," Hope suddenly exclaimed with a very take charge edge to her words and firm look of determination on her face as she got up to her feet, though still holding her injured arm limply at her side because of her sore shoulder, and then headed off towards the back of the plane, where she knew the transmitter to be. Ron started to get up and head off after Hope when Bonnie jumped up to her feet, after passively watching Hope leave for a few seconds, and painfully grabbed Ron by the arm.

"Hey Bonnie what," Ron blurted out under his breath with a harsh look in his eyes as he looked questioningly at Bonnie, who at first offered no explanation. She finally let out a staggered sigh before taking a deep breath and opening her mouth.

"Do you really think that this is going to work," Bonnie whispered back to Ron in a harsh question as she continued her very tight grip on his arm, though by just a little bit Ron could see that Bonnie was scared silly and desperately trying to keep her composure and not break down and sob.

"It has to," Ron softly said back with a very calm through nervous look in his eyes before Bonnie let him physically take her hand off of his arm. She opened her mouth up to start to say something but he placed one hand softly over her mouth and shook his head before taking her by the hand and leading her after where Hope had disappeared off to.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Home Of Mr. and Mrs. James Possible

"I'm sure that Ronald will be fine princess," Mr. Possible announced with a confidant look on his face, though inwardly he was afraid that everything was saying was false and that Ron was really in trouble if not outright dead, as he protectively and consoling wrapped an arm around Kim's slightly shaking shoulders and hugged her close.

"But what if he's not daddy…I don't know if I can do this on my own," Kim started to say back in reply with a heartbroken look in her eyes before she became overwhelmed by her emotions and broke down crying.

"It'll all work out in the end honey," Mrs. Possible added softly in support of her husband as she sat down on the couch on Kim's other side and also wrapped an arm around Kim's waist.

"You're just saying that to try and cheer me up," Kim began to plead with an unconvinced expression as she turned to her mother and sniffled back a few tears.

"No honey, we're not," Mr. Possible started to say with a slight blush of embarrassment to his face as he looked like someone that had gotten caught in the middle of doing something that might not be advisable.

"Is it working," Mrs. Possible wondered aloud with a hopeful smile and twinkle in her eyes as she was hoping against hope that Kim hadn't figured it all out in a heartbeat, though she knew her only daughter well enough to know that it was a completely losing fight.

"Not really…sorry," Kim quipped back with a slightly amused smile on her lips with a short lived twinkle in her eyes before her sour countenance returned and she sighed and looked away.

"That's okay sweetie, you know Ronald better than any of us," Mrs. Possible replied softly as she pulled Kim close to her and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"He wouldn't leave you alone like this," Mr. Possible added sincerely as he gave Kim a hard squeeze before remembering that she was pregnant and flinched, his nerves only calming down a bit after Kim looked up at him and smiled to say that she was okay.

"Especially with ye carryin his baby and all," Joss agreed with a slightly overly confidant smile on her lips as she beamed at Kim, hoping that her usual cheeriness would help Kim feel a little bit better if at all possible.

"Exactly, he'll make it back in plenty of time, he'll easily be back before your baby is born," Mrs. Possible continued quickly afterwards with a supremely confidant smile on her lips as she gave Kim another hug.

"But why haven't we heard anything, it's like Global Justice isn't going to tell me anything until they know for sure, and that could take hours…if not days, I can't wait that long," Kim pleaded out powerfully as she began to rub her hands together and close her eyes, trying not to see Ron, Bonnie, or Hope's deaths on the insides of her eyelids.

"We could help the search," Jim suddenly offered up out of the blue with an excited grin crossing his lips as he took a step forward and then was about to say more when his father interrupted him.

"Boys," Mr. Possible stated with a warning furrowing of his brows as he scowled across the room at his twin sons, both of who had stayed silent to that point, unsure of exactly what to do.

"No Dad, we could really help," Tim countered back with a sincere look of honesty on his face before his mother spoke up.

"Boys, I don't think that another one of your inventions is going to," Mrs. Possible started to say back with a skittish sigh and deep breath before the twins defended their position.

"No really, we have an invention that just might work," Jim and Tim interjected in unison with invigorated grins as they confidently began to rub their hands together while their minds began to fire up.

"You two really wanna help find Ron," Joss asked with a slightly amazed and surprised expression, as she hadn't fully expected this, as she slowly turned around in her chair and looked up and back at the twins.

"Sure, it'll be a piece of cake," Jim answered his cousin quickly with a very proud nodding of his head and flashed her a grin just before Kim gave a voice to her curiosity.

"Why are you guys doing this, the two of you and Ron have never really," Kim began to ask with a curious look in her eyes and scared silly feeling in the pit of her stomach before both of her brothers cut her off.

"Ah come on, he's practically family, and now you're pregnant…and he's the father, it's the least that we could do, especially for our favorite older sister," Jim and Tim quickly answered, taking turns at being the one that was actually speaking while the other went silent, as the relayed to their older sister their intentions.

"Thanks Jim…Tim, hey wait…I'm your only older sister," Kim started to say back to the twins with a relieved and somewhat thankful smile on her lips before their words clicked in her head and her expression changed to one of sarcasm in her reply.

"All the more reason to help right," Jim replied with an overly cheesy grin as he slid his hands into his pockets and shuffled his feet.

"We could find Ron and the others for you in no time, just give us a chance," Tim added with an equally cheesy grin before he started to dash off back to his room.

"Oh no boys…don't rush off and," Mrs. Possible started to exclaim with a very motherly scowl that she fixed on her twin sons, stopping them completely in their tracks in the living room's doorway.

"But mom," Both Jim and Tim groaned back at their mother as they stopped on a dime and slowly turned back around.

"Just don't blow anything up," Mr. Possible commanded with a determined and impatient edge to his words as he looked away from Kim and studied each of his sons faces for anything that should give him pause.

"Or make me regret this," Kim grumbled back softly to her twin brothers as she looked at them expectantly, hoping that this time things would be different.

"We won't," Jim and Tim exclaimed over their shoulders as they turned in step with each other and ran off through the house towards their room.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House

"Zita still catatonic," Penny asked softly with a worried look in her eyes as she sat down on the couch beside Marcella and set her bottle of lotion down onto the coffee table.

"Pretty much yeah, I tried to help her loosen up a few hours ago but since the crash she's just laid there in Ron's bed, clutching one of his pillows like it was him, that girl needs help," Marcella answered glumly as she watched Penny slide her shorts off and then pop the top on the bottle of lotion.

"She's in love…she misses him, just like the rest of us," Penny argued with a solemn expression on her face as she squirted out a dollop of lotion into the palm of her hand before she began to rub it onto her legs.

"I know that, but the rest of us aren't slipping into comas like Zita you know," Marcella said back sadly as she slumped down a bit in her seat and lazily began to unbutton the few buttons on her shirt that she had bothered to button after getting up from her earlier nap.

"Yeah, but remember Marcella…she's the only one that has a child with him, leaving the rest of us to only wonder at what she's feeling and saying our blessings that we're not in her position," Penny whispered back to her in reply as she leaned over heavily against Marcella's shoulder, before she slid her left hand under the right side of her button up shirt, until she slid her fingers in between her side and her arm.

"Not yet anyway, but hopefully that won't last much longer," Marcella replied softly with a hitch to her breathing as Penny started to slid her hand downwards, getting a soft moan from Marcella as a reward.

"Don't go and get to comfortable ladies, Kim and her mother are coming over shortly and while she's been cool about us all sleeping together so far it seems that she's only comfortable with seeing Bonnie and Tara naked with Kim, not the two of you going at it like rabbits," Jessica started to interject softly with a randy grin on her lips and as she leaned over the back of the couch, letting one hand come to rest on Penny's shoulder and the other on Marcella's shoulder.

"Maybe, but they're in no big hurry to get back here right, and Yori took Rosa to her dojo with her to teach her about Japanese history so what if we want to have a little bit of fun while we wait for word about," Penny grouched back with an impatient pout and frown on her face as she lightly glared up at Jessica before she went back to popping the rest of the buttons on Marcella's shirt with her right hand and letting her left hand stop its downward trek and begin to slide back up her body.

"Because what if it's bad news…what then huh," Jessica started to snap back in a harsh whisper as she glared right back down at Penny while she slid her hand on Marcella's shoulder down until she could grab a hold of Penny's wrist and stop her hand right over Marcella's right breast.

"Then I will be very sorry and spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to Kim and Zita," Penny said back to Jessica with a very serious look in her eyes and tone to her voice before the leggy blonde seemed satisfied and took her hands away and stood fully back up.

"Make sure that you don't forget that," Jessica called out over her shoulder as she turned around and walked back out of the room, leaving Marcella and Penny to get back to do what they were doing before she interrupted them.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Club-Midnight

"Here ya go Kim, a nice hot cup of tea to soothe your nerves," Raquel informed her softly, almost in a whisper, as she walked over and set a cup of hot tea down in front of her on the table. After getting dropped off at the house Kim had become antsy and said that she needed some air. Monique had suggested the club but Kim had politely declined until after it had closed for the night. Raquel had kept quiet about her kiss with Monique and felt more than a bit nervous as most of the lights in the club were shut off but just enough were left on so that they could get around without busting up their shins in the process.

"Thanks…so you're the one that has the eerie connection to the mystical monkey power huh," Kim replied with an appreciative smile on her lips as Raquel pulled up a chair beside her and sat down, flipping it around so that she had to straddle the seat, letting her chin come to rest on the back of her hands on the back of the chair.

"You could put it that way, though I'm still not sure that even I know how it works, my grandmother finally got so fed up with me pestering her to tell my why that she told me that maybe it's better that I never found out," Raquel answered back with a nervous smile and laugh that was accentuated by a shrug of her shoulders while Kim blew on her tea.

"The whole sometimes you're better off not knowing everything rationale eh," Kim joked back with a slightly more relaxed smile on her lips as she glanced over and kept her gaze locked onto Raquel, studying her intently. She could see that the taller woman definitely had a wild side to her that she loved to let loose but that she also had a very shy side that more than likely often kept her from being to outgoing.

"Something like that yeah, listen Ms. Possible I," Raquel laughed back at first with a skittish smile on her lips before she took a deep breath and tried to breech a sensitive subject with Kim, only to be interrupted to her surprise.

"Kim," Kim interject softly with a slight blush to her cheeks as she stopped just as she was about to take a sip of tea and turned her head over to Raquel, not liking being called Ms. by anyone.

"Huh," Raquel mumbled out with a stunned and surprised look on her face as she lifted her head up from resting on her hands and looked at Kim strangely.

"Kim…you can call me Kim, you don't need any of that Ms. Stuff," Kim blushed even harder as she tried to explain her reasoning for interrupting Raquel in the first place.

"Really," Raquel asked excitedly, her whole face quickly lighting up with hope and joy as she sat up fully straight and looked straight at Kim.

"Really," Kim softly said back with a slow nod of her head before she flashed Raquel a smile and then took a small sip of her tea.

END OF CHAPTER 75

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron, Bonnie, and Hope at the crash site trying to figure out what to do next. They found the pilots and they're all dead and Hope didn't handle it very well, throwing up a few times after seeing the dead bodies. Bonnie is scared by what she sees as well but she keeps herself from throwing up. Ron and Bonnie try to explain to Hope what they're going to have to do next to save themselves and get back to everyone. Just as the bit ends they go out to do just that.

Then comes a bit at Kim's parents' house. Kim is getting some words of encouragement from her parents along with Joss and her brothers. Her brothers stay silent throughout most of the talk while Kim continues to worry about Ron, Bonnie, and Hope. Kim is very worried and her parents try to cheer her up along with Joss. At the end the twins come up with an idea about how to help Kim and she's surprised that they're offering to help. They swear that they're not going to do anything rash and Kim says that they can do it.

Then comes a short bit with Penny and Marcella as they talk about how Zita is doing and how things are going. They get into a bit of an intense conversation before Penny puts a move on Marcella that Marcella approves of and they come close to making out before Jessica interrupts them and scolds them about what they're doing. Penny argues back that they're only passing time and still very worried about Ron, Bonnie, and Hope. Jessica finally seems pleased and leaves before Penny and Marcella get back to each other and have some fun.

At the end there's a little bit with Kim and Raquel. Raquel is trying to get in good with Kim but is nervous about talking to her. Raquel tries to be respectful of Kim but Kim tells her to cut the formal stuff and just talk to her. Raquel agrees and they get down to talking.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You.


	77. Icy Tears

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 76-ICY TEARS**

The Crash Site

"I think my toes are frozen, one solid chunk of ice," Hope stuttered and stammered out with chattering teeth as Bonnie pulled her back inside the crashed remains of the Global Justice jet, while Ron did his best to hold the door open without letting it fly off of its hinges from the gale.

"Mine aren't far behind you," Bonnie agreed with a very cold expression as she wrapped her arms tightly around her body and tried to rub herself to warm up, it didn't immediately work.

"We'll be fine once we start a fire," Ron said with an optimistic tone to his voice though he knew that it would be difficult to create a feasible fire with what little they had left. There was plenty of jet fuel available but it would produce far too much smoke to use it in the close quarters of what was left of the crashed jet.

"With what, the only thing flammable is the jet fuel…if it all hasn't burned up already or spilled out onto the snow," Bonnie asked back, mirroring Ron's immediate thoughts about what to use to start the fire, as she turned around and helped him to keep the door shut until Hope could push something large enough over to them to keep the door shut without them having to be there to keep it closed.

"We could always burn some of those crates in the back," Hope stated aloud with a helpful smile on her lips as she walked over to the side of the small cramped area that they were in and took a seat.

"What crates," Bonnie asked with a confused and surprised look on her face as she turned around and stared oddly at Hope, who looked modestly surprised by the look.

"The crates that were carrying the supplies for the outpost up here…what…they didn't tell you about them," Hope tried to explain with a hesitant expression as she stared down at her hands, noticing how badly chapped they were becoming.

"Not really no…they said that they were carrying extra supplies but I never found out what they were talking about," Bonnie replied back to Hope with a look of disbelief in her eyes as he turned to Ron but he shrugged his shoulders with a look on his face that told her that he was as surprised as she was.

"Wait Hope, when did you find out about all of this," Ron asked with a confused tone to his words as he walked over and sat down on top of what Hope had pushed in front of the door to keep it from prematurely opening.

"Before we took off, one of the Global Justice guys came up to me and gave me a quick tour of the jet, I think he thought that I was interested in him," Hope meekly replied with an embarrassed smile and shrug of her shoulders before she folded her hands together on her lap.

"And just how did he get that idea I wonder," Bonnie shot back with a joking look of anger on her face as she walked over to Hope and sat down beside her, then helping her to take her thick coat off.

"Beats me, I just laughed at his stupid jokes and wasn't to put off by his body odor…he smelled like spoiled milk," Hope weakly shrugged back with a hesitant and jokingly tone to her words as she knew that she had contributed to it but wasn't fully comfortable with admitting it just yet.

"You'll probably never get to tell him that you're not taken you know," Ron groaned to Hope sharply as he leaned back in his seat and laid his head back against the door.

"Why, I'll just have to find out who he was and explain it to him, it'll be so simple," Hope questioned Ron back confusingly as she wasn't quite sure what Ron was getting at with his words.

"Because if it's the same guy that I'm thinking of he switched with one of the other techs at the last second," Bonnie sadly remarked back to her as she shook her head and tried not to let the expression on Hope's face sway her.

"What are you saying," Hope mumbled softly with a very concerned and scared look in her eyes as she turned to Bonnie and laid a hand on her knee.

"He's dead Hope, he would have been at his post near the back door…the part of the jet that completely disintegrated," Bonnie stated plainly with a very serious look in her eyes as she pulled Hope's hands onto her lap and then reached one hand up to gently caress Hope's cheek as she spoke.

"Oh no," Hope exclaimed with a frantic look on her face, her eyes wide, as she suddenly realized exactly what Bonnie was trying to tell her.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-A Few Hours Later

"Don't worry…Drakken and Senior wouldn't have hurt you," Kim announced with a bored sigh as she sat down onto the cushiest section of the couch and got comfortable.

"Are you sure," Raquel asked hesitantly as she slowly sat down on the couch next to Kim, but only after silently making sure that Kim would allow her to.

"Perfectly, they may like to talk a big talk but in the end they're both afraid to get their hands dirty, and Junior…well…he," Kim answered her with a confidant tone to her words as she wanted to make it clear to Raquel that during her imprisonment in the lair underneath the zoo she was never in any real danger, at least not until the end of the ceremony came about.

"Is about as fruity as a fruit cup," Raquel exclaimed with a slightly dopey grin on her face as she crossed her legs and stared forward at the lone light on in the living room.

"Pretty much, I have never known someone quite like him," Yori interjected with an amazed expression and twinkle in her eyes as she lightly leaned up against the back of the couch, dressed in her nightgown.

"Neither have I, but Raquel's right…he is pretty fruity," Kim said in agreement with an amused smirk playing across her lips as she reached her hand up until she felt Yori's hand against her own.

"Wait…is he…well, you know," Tara asked softly with a confused tone to her words as she slowly walked out of the darkness wearing a bra and a pair of panties with a pair of Ron's wooly socks on her feet, looking like she had been sleeping and had only gotten up and come into the living room when she heard people talking.

"A republican," Marcella joked with a dopey grin as she followed Tara into the living room, wearing her birthday suit, and pulling her very messy hair up into a ponytail.

"Marcella-kun, should you not put some clothes on because," Yori began to wonder aloud with a hesitant and awkward look of frustration on her face as she looked straight towards Marcella, who seemed to be silently saying that she could care less by the expression on her face and bored silly shrug of her shoulders.

"What no…you know what I mean, is he," Tara stuttered back finally after looking at Yori awkwardly for a few moments, not sure exactly what to say but deciding that she had to say something.

"Gay…no, though you'd never know it by how he acts most of the time," Kim replied with a slightly awkward blush to her cheeks as she took Yori by the hand and lead her around the end of the couch.

"At first I thought that it was all a ploy to mask his true self…I could not have been more wrong," Yori admitted softly with a subtly surprised expression as she let Kim pull her down onto the couch at her side before she laid her head on Kim's shoulder.

"Is he even actually evil…because he doesn't really sound to evil," Tara asked with a confused look on her face as she stepped in front of Marcella, who much to Kim's relief hung back out of the way and Raquel kept her composure and kept her gaze ahead at the light instead of focusing on Marcella.

"He's about as evil as an ingrown toenail," Marcella quipped back with an amused laugh before Yori looked back and shot her an angry glare.

"Not exactly, he only seems to be evil when he wants something that he can't get without committing a crime, I'd almost be willing to bet that if he had some more talent he would be a model citizen," Kim replied with a nervous shrug of her shoulders and slightly bewildered expression on her face as she wrapped her arms around Yori's waist and pulled her close.

"Yeah…he didn't really seem very threatening to me, more like an annoyed puppy," Raquel started to add with a giddy laugh before she could no longer keep her full composure and she glanced back over her shoulder at Marcella, who blew her an air kiss with a dirty wink.

"Now that's an image if there ever was one," Marcella exclaimed with a fit of laughter as she walked forward, around the end of the couch, and then stood directly in front of Raquel, pleased that the taller woman couldn't take her eyes off of Marcella's body.

"Oh boy…here we go," Kim moaned out softly in defeat with a look of loss on her face before she groaned in defeat and fake cried as she dropped her head down onto Yori's chest. Yori smiled weakly, as she didn't quite know what to do, and just held Kim closely, lightly patting her on the back.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Crash Site

"How are we going to know if anyone is even bothering to look for this signal," Hope asked with a worried look in her eyes as she began to slowly pace back and forth in the small space, holding her now sore arm close to her body and wincing ever so slightly if she came to close to bumping it into something.

"What do you mean," Bonnie asked back with an unsure frown as she began to lightly dig through the debris in the hopes of finding some quick rations as her stomach was beginning to growl loudly.

"Well even if the transmitter works like it should and gets the signal out how can we be sure that anyone is checking the frequency that it transmits at, we could be doing all of this for nothing," Hope tried to explain to Bonnie with a slight stutter to her speech as she briefly stopped pacing long enough to smile fearfully down at Bonnie.

"Look, Global Justice knows that the jet went down, they'd be beyond negligent if they weren't checking and double checking all of the emergency channels for any sign from us," Bonnie answered with a serious tone to her words and look on her face as she gave up digging through the debris looking for some rations before she stood up and went to Ron's side.

"Exactly…now are either one of you really hungry, or is it just me," Ron agreed quickly with a grim expression before he switched gears a little bit, mostly because he could not only hear his own stomach growling but he could also hear Rufus' stomach.

"Well I didn't find any ration kits up here, maybe there's some food in those supply crates that they packed in the back, if nothing else we could at least use the crates to keep warm…though I'm hoping we find food more than wood," Bonnie stated with a concerned frown on her lips as she frowned at Ron before he also stood up and the three slowly made their way to the back of the crashed jet.

"We have to do something, we've almost run out of all of the paperwork and anything else that'll burn that we can find without suffocating ourselves," Ron added with an anxious smile as he put his shoulder up against a long piece of metal and gritted his teeth before grunting as he shoved the metal aside, hoping to free up more of the back area of the jet to find much needed supplies.

"Did you listen to that tech's ramblings close enough to learn if there was actually any food packed into these crates or is all of this only going to amount to a wild goose chase, because if it is then I'm going to make damn sure that you're the first one to die," Bonnie whispered softly into Hope's ear as she pulled her back close just as Hope was about to follow Ron through the hole that he had just created.

"Well he did kind of smell like spoiled milk remember," Hope said back with a slightly dopey smile on her lips as she tried to make a weak joke of their situation before Bonnie surprised her with her actions.

"Hope," Bonnie growled out sharply under her breath with a fair amount of venom in her voice and glare in her gaze as she grabbed a hold of Hope briefly by her injured arm, receiving a sharp hiss of pain in return, before she let go of that arm and held her by her other arm.

"Ow…Bonnie, please, let go of my arm," Hope exclaimed with a shocked look of pain as she began to tear up and bite her bottom lip to keep from screaming from the pain as her once sore shoulder was now throbbing in pain. Bonnie glared straight at Hope for a few seconds before her expression softened and her voice cracked when she spoke.

"H…Hope I, oh my…I, I'm so sorry I," Bonnie blubbered out suddenly with a look of supreme confusion and horror at her actions expression on her face as she quickly let go of Hope's arm and staggered back a few steps, looking as if her whole world was beginning to break down around her and she couldn't help but start to cry.

"Bonnie…no, it's not like that…I just, please don't cry or you're going to make me start to cry, I don't need that right now…I'm already to," Hope started to say back with a somber stutter as she began to tear up and then cry while starting to take a few steps towards Bonnie before the two were interrupted from behind.

"Hey ladies, everything okay back here," Ron asked with a confused tone to his voice and a confused smile on his lips as he looked first to Hope and then to Bonnie, growing more and more concerned by the fact that neither would look him in the eye, before he turned to Rufus, hoping that he had picked up on something that Ron had missed. But all that Rufus could do was scratch his head and then shrug his small shoulders with a blank look on his little face, being in the same boat with Ron for the time being.

"N…nothing, we…we're fine, right," Bonnie tried to say back to Ron with a calm expression as she wiped away her tears and sniffled before she turned to look at Hope but quickly became overwhelmed with emotion and couldn't finish her thought. Before Ron could even turn to Hope and see if he could get any further with her she burst into another fit of tears and the two women walked towards each other and hugged, starting to sob on each others shoulders.

"Okay…you getting any of this ole buddy," Ron mumbled out softly with a thoroughly confused look on his face as he reached up and scratched the back of his head, glancing over at Rufus for help.

"Uh…nope," Rufus chirped back loudly as he shook his head in dismay and then hopped off of Ron's shoulder and onto the netting that had been used to separate the different portions of the back of the jet before the crash.

"This can't be good," Ron started to groan in confusion and frustration before he nervously ran his hands through his hair while taking a step forward towards Hope and Bonnie. He was just about to look back at Rufus when Bonnie and Hope stopped hugging and turned to Ron, tears in both of their eyes.

"We need to get out of here or else I'm going to go crazy," Bonnie informed him with a very pleading and desperate look in her eyes as she looked him straight in the eye.

"Okay…but to do that we have to work together and find something to eat, and some firewood wouldn't hurt either," Ron stuttered back softly with an unsure smile on his lips as he rested a hand on both Bonnie and Hope's shoulders.

"We will…we swear, right Bonnie," Hope sniffled out through her tears as she briefly turned to Bonnie before looking back at Ron.

"Right," Bonnie agreed with a quick nod of her head and a few sniffles of her own before she reached up and wiped away a fair amount of tears.

"What did I do to deserve this," Ron groaned very softly to himself as he closed his eyes and rolled his head before both Hope and Bonnie latched onto Ron and hugged him tightly, with both burying their faces into Ron's chest and letting the tears flow. Ron quickly figured that he only had one choice of action. Sighing softly to himself he wrapped his arms tightly around Hope and Bonnie and hugged them close, his shirt quickly becoming soaked.

END OF CHAPTER 76

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron, Bonnie, and Hope at the crash site, after they set up the transmitter and it is sending the signal. They find out about some crates that were in the back of the plane that held supplies, but what supplies Hope wasn't sure from what the Global Justice agent told her when he thought that she was interested in him. At the end they agree to go and check out the crates, hoping that if nothing else they can burn them until help arrives.

Then comes a bit with Kim and many of the other ladies at the house as she and Raquel are talking about Ron and the mystical monkey power. Raquel starts to try to explain her connection to it before Tara and Marcella show up, with Tara in her underwear and Marcella naked. Yori comes in as well and they talk about Junior, Senior, and Drakken. Marcella then gets a little friendly with Raquel and Kim just groans in frustration about it, but not anger, before she drops her head to Yori's chest and cuddles up with her.

Then we go back to the crash site with Ron, Bonnie, and Hope as they decide to do something and find some more food and firewood, since there's not much in their little space to burn without producing toxic smoke. Hope explains more about the crates in the back before they all three go back and Ron disappears ahead before Bonnie and Hope get into an argument and Bonnie overreacts, snapping at Hope and grabbing her arm near her very sore shoulder. Hope cries out in pain before making Bonnie let her go, Bonnie is upset that she hurt Hope and starts to cry before Hope begs her not to cry as then she'll start to cry as well. It doesn't work and after a bit Ron comes back to try and figure out what's going on but he and Rufus can't. Soon thereafter Hope and Bonnie just hug Ron and ball their heads off, with Ron completely confused and Rufus not far behind him.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You.


	78. I Feel So Stupid

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 77-I FEEL SO STUPID**

The House-Early Morning Hours

"Hey Z…you awake," Marcella called out with a hesitant tone of guilt in her voice as she slowly crept into the room, being careful as she slid the door open to keep it from making any undue noises. When Zita didn't reply quickly enough she thought about just slipping back out the way that she had come in and not disturb her. But Marcella had decided to do something about Zita's almost coma like stance on the downing of the Global Justice jet. She carefully crept her way across the room, thankful that Ron had helped her and Jessica put some carpet down in the room a few weeks earlier.

"Nnh," Zita mumbled back softly, almost in a whisper, as she rolled over in the bed and pulled the blankets more tightly up to her neck, staring sadly off into space as she did so.

"Guess that answers that question…uh, you okay," Marcella snickered softly as she cracked a smile before she joked in her mind upon realizing how stupid her words had sounded. Lightly smacking herself for her stupid statement Marcella carefully crawled up onto the bed and then slowly made her way up it until she was face to face with Zita. For the first time in nearly two days Marcella got a good look at Zita. Gone was the closely manicured beautiful woman that she had often found herself ogling.

"Go away," Zita mumbled back straight to Marcella with a dead expression on her face as she feebly tried to reach out and push her away, but Marcella responded by swiftly reaching up with both hands and taking hold of Zita's hand, not letting her pull it back underneath the blankets.

"Sorry honey, I'm not gonna let you do that, you're not going to push me away," Marcella stated with a very clear and determined look in her eyes as she scooted a bit closer to Zita, doing her best to keep their gazes locked.

"No…go," Zita pleaded with a very sad and almost panicked look in her eyes as a few tears slid down her cheeks and dampened the pillow.

"Won't happen Z, sorry but you're stuck with me for the rest of your life, you may not like it but you're just going to have to learn to love me," Marcella commented back with a very serious look in her eyes and a curling up of the edges of her mouth into the beginning of a smile as she began to crawl and worm her way underneath the blankets, being emboldened by the fact that Zita wasn't pushing her away.

"But I can't," Zita replied with an almost scared look to her as she looked like she wanted to push Marcella away but couldn't get her body to go along with the plan.

"Sure you can, look admittedly I haven't exactly been the friendliest lover since the crash…and I've used sex to try and cover up how much I'm worrying about Ron, Bonnie, and Hope…I'm not used to being this…connected…to anyone before, back in high school I just surfed around on Bonnie's coattails, using the buffer zone that people gave her to protect myself from getting to close to anyone and getting hurt," Marcella countered Zita's answer with a serious one of her own as she snuggled up next to Zita and rested her forehead against Zita's shoulder, almost speaking into her shoulder as a result.

"Sounds like things haven't changed much since…heh," Zita mumbled out softly with an amused and almost playful twinkle in her eyes as it was clear that she wanted to smile but just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Can't get anything by you baby, you're to smart for me," Marcella replied softly with an amused chuckle before she pulled Zita close enough that she could lean her head back and kiss her on the forehead.

"Oh please, the toaster is to smart for you," Zita grouched back with an innocent smile creasing her lips as Marcella pulled back after the kiss before she saw her brunette crack a smile after showering them with a fake glare.

"I hate to admit it but you're right, just tell me what I can do…how can I help you, please just tell me," Marcella asked with a very anxious tone to her voice as she began to slide a hand up and down Zita's side, playfully toying with the elastic of her panties.

"Nothing, you can't do anything to help me unless you can go to Greenland, find them, and bring him back to me," Zita solemnly explained back with a half shrug of her shoulders and fearfully pessimistic look in her eyes before she frowned and then dropped her head down to rest up against Marcella's chest, doing her best to wrap her arms tightly around her body and snuggle up close, suddenly desperate for a warm body to cling to.

"If I could do that Z…I would have done it already, believe me," Marcella whispered back very softly into Zita's ear as she copied her actions and wrapped her arms tightly around her body, clinging tightly to her.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Lair Underneath The Zoo

"Who the hell is that guy," Shego asked with a quizzical frown on her lips as she walked into the main hall and saw a stranger standing next to Monkey Fist near his throne.

"Ah…who cares, I have far more important matters to mull over than who some lackey is," Dr. Drakken grumbled back sharply with an irritated edge to his words as he was trying his best to concentrate on exactly what he was doing and Shego's words were interrupting him.

"I've got a bad feeling about that guy," Shego mumbled softly, mostly to herself, with an apprehensive expression as she regarded the man with a great amount of trepidation, not liking what she was seeing, and for her that was definitely saying something.

"So what Shego, you've had a bad feeling about this plan from the start," Dr. Drakken shot back with an unconvinced tone to his words before he went back to carefully studying the plans in front of him.

"Yeah, and so far I've been right every step of the way, it's like the usual with you, you'll get your little hopes up…that this will be the plan, the plan that finally rids the world of one redheaded hottie…er annoying boil named Kimberly Ann Possible, but just like always something will go wrong, someone will get double-crossed, and you'll end up just grumbling to yourself, gritting your teeth, and mumbling incoherent phrases while clenching your fists tightly and…oh look, you're doing it now, getting a head start," Shego explained back with a confidant that she was right both tone to her voice and look in her eyes as she took a step closer to him and bumped him softly in the side with her elbow.

"Grr…no Shego, I am not getting a head start, your lack of confidence in the plan isn't helping," Dr. Drakken grouched back in his own defense with a hurt look on his face as he half turned back to face her, all while softly rubbing his side where she had elbowed him, acting like it hurt.

"It's not lack of confidence Dr. D…it's just the knowledge that this plan will fail like all of the others and you'll just end up back in jail with the rest of those lowlifes," Shego replied softly with a disheartened frown on her lips and a small sigh as she turned away from him and then sighed softly, not liking what she was seeing.

"Well how can you be so sure that this plan will fail, we're not alone this time Shego, we will succeed…and if all else fails I'll just blame everything on them and use them to help me get away," Dr. Drakken wondered aloud with a curious tone to his words as he stopped going over the plans in front of him and fully turned back to Shego.

"Yeah…that's what I thought," Shego replied dryly with a darkly amused chuckle, as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, and then got a smile out before she was interrupted.

"Ah yes we're all here now so we may begin," Senior announced proudly with a slightly tired sigh as he made his way over to them, with Junior following closely behind, looking almost like he was lost.

"It's about time, this stupid lair is so dry that my nasal passages are beginning to," Shego started to reply with a slightly irritated frown on her lips before being interrupted.

"Bah, I don't care about your nasal passages," Monkey Fist growled back in reply with a look of disdain on his face and an annoyed wave of his hand as in a very few words he relayed how little he cared about Shego's predicament.

"Why am I not surprised," Shego grumbled back out sharply under her breath with a slight look of disgust and annoyance on her face as she scowled heavily at Monkey Fist before he spoke again.

"Our plan will officially begin tomorrow night, and our first attack will be in the form of this person," Monkey Fist announced proudly as he couldn't stop grinning the entire time that he was talking.

"This guy got a name," Shego snapped back as she uncrossed her arms and glared at the stranger, oddly feeling that she had seen him somewhere before but just couldn't quite place him.

"You can call me Mike hot stuff," Mike answered Shego's statement with one of his own as he slid his best winning smile up onto his lips and took a step towards her.

"Back off shit for brains, unless you want a plasma enema," Shego growled sharply with a very threatening tone to her words as she began to dance a plasma sphere from finger to finger in preparation for anything that Mike might try.

"Ooh feisty, just how I like my ladies," Mike cackled back happily with a very unclean twinkle in his eyes as he began to slowly rub his hands together.

"In your dreams," Shego scoffed back to Mike with a very strong tone of annoyance in her voice and an angry glare in her gaze as she uncrossed her arms and dropped her balled up fists down to her hips with a shifting of her weight to one side. All in all she was trying to look fairly menacing, though to a point her stance only made Mike that much more interested.

"We shall see," Mike snickered back at Shego with a very interested and excited fire in his eyes and a very randy grin on his lips.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Crash Site-After The Tears

"Are you sure that this is all of it," Hope asked with a worried look in her eyes as she looked up to Bonnie as she and Ron grunted their way back into what was left of the jet, carrying between them one of the smaller crates.

"I'm afraid so Hope," Ron shrugged back softly with a defeated frown on his lips as he tried his best to give Bonnie a smile but could only muster up a half a smirk.

"All of those crates and most of it we can't even use," Hope grumbled back with an impatient and childlike pout on her lips as she unhappily crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared down at the fire.

"Well at least we could use the crates for firewood," Ron tried in vain to joke back, hoping to lighten the mood if at all possible or at least get a smile out of Hope.

"Which only means that it'll be a couple of days before we freeze to death unless someone picks up that signal out there," Bonnie pouted out in frustration as she then groaned and dropped her head down into her hands.

"Hey now come on, how were we supposed to know that most of the supplies would be almost completely useless to us," Hope groaned back in her argument as she tried to soften the blow of the crates not being as helpful as she had hoped that they were.

"Well we…we shouldn't have been relying on those supplies in the first place, I mean…wait…oh God…I am so stupid," Bonnie quickly began to shoot back at Hope with a touch of venom in her voice before her eyes grew wide and then groaned loudly as she closed her eyes, lightly smacked herself in the forehead, and fell back in her seat. At that Hope and Ron looked at each other with confused looks on their faces along with them shrugging their shoulders before Bonnie continued. "The Kimmunicator…I forgot that I even brought it with me," Bonnie tried to explain with a very pissed at herself scowl before she began to furiously dig through her pockets.

"I'm not even going to," Ron mumbled back in reply to Bonnie with an extremely embarrassed flush to his face before he slid his hand into his hair and took a strong hold, almost ready to start pulling his hair out as his lack of thought.

"Well I feel pretty stupid right now," Hope groaned with a useless expression before she bundled up a bit more tightly and began to look for a hole to crawl into and disappear.

"Don't worry Hope…I won't say anything if you don't," Ron sheepishly said across the small area straight to Hope with a sweet smile on his lips before she looked like she was going to immediately respond and disagree with him, but rather than say anything she just sat there opening and closing her mouth, looking a fair amount like a fish gasping for air after it had been taken out of the water.

"Yes I found…it, ah damn," Bonnie started to exclaim with a triumphant if not giddy look of elation on her face before everything about her crashed as she gripped her Kimmunicator very tightly and looked fully ready, willing, and able to fling it down to the ground hard enough to shatter it into a million pieces. But at the last moment she stopped and tears formed in her eyes, right before Ron scooted over to sit right beside her.

"What is it…what's wrong," Ron asked softly with a very concerned look in his eyes as he reached up and laid a hand on the middle of Bonnie's upper back right in the middle between her shoulders.

"It's broken…we're screwed," Bonnie groaned with a tone of total panic in her voice and a scared silly look in her eyes as she turned her head to Ron, allowing him to see the tears beginning to spring down her cheeks, before she sniffled softly.

"We'll make it out…we have to," Ron said back in an attempt to hopefully alleviate some of Bonnie's fears before he pulled her over to him before she laid her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes, desperately hoping that he was right.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Club-Around Noon

"Maybe I should call again," Marcella wondered aloud with a very nervous smile as she looked around the table at the others until her gaze came to rest on Kim, who sat directly across from her.

"No Marcella…you've already called five times in the last ten minutes, if you call again now they'll just call the phone company and have them block all of your calls, then we'll miss the call when they tell us that they've found Ron, Bonnie, and Hope," Penny replied softly with a certain tone to her voice and slightly mocking look in her eyes.

"Well excuse me miss hoity," Marcella began to grumble back with an impatient scowl while starting to rise up out of her chair before Jessica reached out and laid a hand on her arm, holding her back.

"That's enough Marcella, we're all more than a little tense right now, let's not let things descend into chaos and let things get completely out of hand," Jessica intoned with a very calm tone to her words as she forced an unhappy Marcella to sit back down while staying in her seat.

"As if they haven't already Jess…they're barely gone for a couple of days or so and you're already pretty much at each other's throats, all except for Zita who we had to almost literally carry out of the house in the hope that Kim's mother could get her to open up," Crystal interjected through a soft laugh as she walked up behind Jessica and laid her hands on her shoulders, brushing her hair all to one side so that all of it cascaded down her front, before she began to give her a slow massage.

"I don't know what she'll be able to do that I couldn't," Marcella countered with an impatient and slightly offended sneer on her lips as she turned away and stared lazily away at the clock on the far wall while beginning to twirl some of her hair around a finger.

"If she can get her up and around and out of her room then it'll be an improvement," Liz commented back softly, from her seat on top of a nearby table with her feet up on the chair, with a dismal look to her with a sad shrug of her shoulders.

"When we pick her up I'll talk to her…since we're in the same boat now maybe I'll be able to get through to her where I couldn't before," Kim added with a sincere look of worry on her face as her hands unintentionally descended down to rest on her stomach, which by now was of considerable size, even if only in her mind.

"It is possible, however perhaps it would be wise for us to have one of us stay at the headquarters of Global Justice so that when any news comes is reported we will know right away," Yori interjected softly, giving her own two cents worth on the situation as she slowly rose from the table and then began to make her way towards the bar with a distant look in her eyes.

"That'd only work if," Marcella started to counter back softly with a hopeful tone to her words before the Kimmunicator went off.

END OF CHAPTER 77

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Marcella going in to see Zita and trying to cheer her up. They get to talking, though mostly it's Marcella that's doing the talking. We learn a little bit more about both of them as Marcella tries a bit to apologize for her actions and tries to explain her reasons for doing what she's done since the jet crash. Zita isn't angry but is just more lost. They flirt a little bit but don't take it any further before they both agree to try harder to stay strong.

Then there's a bit with Drakken and Shego in the underground lair. They're talking about the upcoming plan and Shego is convinced that it won't work and Drakken isn't happy about that. She tries to explain her reasons for her point of view to him before Senior and Monkey Fist come over and Monkey Fist isn't very concerned about Shego's problems before…you guessed it, that jerk Mike shows up and gets a little to friendly for Shego's liking.

Next there's a part about those at the crash site as they're lamenting how little the crates did to help them other then help them stay alive just a little bit longer and get some firewood. They talk more about what's to come before Bonnie gets an idea, she fumbles around for something before bringing out her Kimmunicator. Ron and Hope are very embarrassed for not thinking of it sooner but when Bonnie looks at hers it's broken.

Finally comes a short bit with the ladies at the club and Marcella is wanting to keep calling Global Justice until they hear something but the others overrule her. They talk about different ideas of what to do to try and help, with both Yori and Kim giving their ideas, before then the Kimmunicator goes off with a message.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You.


	79. Lost And Found

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 78-LOST AND FOUND**

The Crash Site

"Wade is not going to be happy with you Bonnie," Hope observed softly with a hesitant and anxious tone to her voice and expression on her face as she stared into the fire.

"Fuck him Hope, he's not here freezing his ass off facing down death, now is he," Bonnie growled back sharply with a cold shiver running through her body before she quickly threw another log onto the fire.

"That's not really very nice Bonnie," Hope replied with a slight look of disappointment on her face as she scowled across the small area at Bonnie while she slipped out of her heavy jacket. Being in a small space with a roaring fire only a couple of feet away the space had become pretty warm. She had seen beads of sweat sliding down Bonnie's temples and the collar of Ron's turtleneck was soaked clear though, but neither one of them had made, as of yet, an attempt to take their heavy coats off.

"I know, I'm long since past bothering to be nice, once this supply of wood runs out we're dead, so forgive me if I'm not in the mood to be nice," Bonnie snapped back in reply as she barely lifted the top of her gaze up high enough to get over the fire, before she dropped it back down.

"Maybe so, but I still think that you didn't have to throw the Kimmunicator into the fire like that," Ron countered with a skeptical tone to his words as he couldn't help but frown at Bonnie and hope that she remained calm.

"What else was I supposed to do with it, the damn thing was broken, it wasn't going to be of any use to us," Bonnie angrily exclaimed as she clenched her hands up into fists and glared across the small space at Hope, making her cower slightly under the intensity of the glare.

"That's possible…but maybe Rufus could have fixed it," Hope slowly said back with an awkward tone to her words as she blushed a little bit and turned to Ron, hoping that if necessary he might protect her from a potential outburst from Bonnie.

"Oh right like…um, uh…ah damn," Bonnie began to stutter and stammer back with an awkward tone to her voice before her face flushed a bright red with embarrassment and she looked away.

"So we're really going to die then, they'll find us someday right, three frozen," Hope started to say back with a hopeless look in her eyes as she started to tear up before Bonnie interrupted her.

"They won't find us, the wreckage will probably be covered up by several feet of snow and it'll stay that way for a long time, Rosa will have graduated high school before they find us," Bonnie started to say back with a very somber expression on her face and look in her eyes before the beam of a powerful searchlight poured in through the window, momentarily blinding them all.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Club

"Is it as bad as it looks," Marcella asked Kim softly with a sickly expression as she leaned into the small bathroom through the doorway, very closely watching Kim. After receiving news that the start of the debris trail for the Global Justice jet had been found Kim had become sick and rushed to the bathroom.

"No…it's worse," Kim weakly cracked back up to Marcella softly as she tore off a small amount of toilet paper, folded it over, and then wiped her mouth off.

"Great…almost makes me never want to have kids," Marcella dryly joked with a grim half smile, that quickly left her face, on her lips as she leaned a little more up against the doorway, her gaze never leaving Kim's face.

"Don't say that Marcella, of course you want to have kids…aside from the morning sickness, water weight, and dirty diapers it's going to be the best experience of my life…bar none," Kim quickly spat out, raising her hand up as if she were back in high school, as she looked up straight at Marcella, her gaze full of emotion.

"You just had to say that…didn't you," Marcella groaned back softly, with a quick roll of her eyes, before she slinked her way into the room and then knelt down beside Kim on the floor in front of the stool.

"What can I say, it's a gift," Kim politely joked right back to Marcella with a sly grin and wink towards her and then leaned in and placed a quick kiss on her lips. For a split second Marcella started to lean into the kiss, but then her more rational mind took over and alerted herself to a simple fact.

"Ew, gross," Marcella screamed out with a scrunched up look of disgust on her face as she flung herself away from Kim before she began to frantically try to wipe the taste of vomit off of her lips.

"Heh," Kim cracked back softly to herself with a kinky grin on her lips as she leaned back and stared merrily at Marcella and her efforts to free herself from the effects of her kiss.

"You did that on purpose," Marcella groaned with an intense grossed out look on her face as she got up onto her knees and ran some water into her hands.

"So what if I did, it was a good kiss…besides, you should have seen the look on your face," Kim snickered back softly with a playful smile creasing her lips as she reached over and looped her left index finger through one of the belt loops on the back of Marcella's jean shorts.

"Hah, real funny Kim…feelin a bit frisky are we," Marcella groaned back softly with a tired and impatient frown on her lips before she looked back over her shoulder at where Kim's hand was and couldn't help but allow a slightly crooked smile to slip up onto her lips, her gaze flittering over to Kim's face.

"Waiting for word is driving me crazy, I feel like I'm going to pop if I don't do something, I can't just sit here calmly and wait now that they've found a debris trail," Kim replied with a longing look in her eyes as she lightly began to tug on Marcella's belt loop before frowning sadly and checking the small clock on the wall.

"Well I think that I can help you with that…we'll wait for word together," Marcella commented back softly with a voice full of hope, as she sat back down beside Kim and wrapped her arms warmly around Kim's shoulder, before she drew her close into a strong kiss.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A Secret Underground Lair

"I'm telling you Dr. D, that guy is evil," Shego groaned with an unhappy and impatient frown on her lips as they both walked back into their lair after leaving the meeting with Monkey Fist and Senior.

"And what are we…members of the Lollipop Guild, please Shego…we are evil," Dr. Drakken spat back with an expression of disbelief on his face as he looked back at Shego as if she had suddenly grown an extra head.

"Heh…right Dr. D," Shego grimly joked harshly with a very sarcastic grin marring her lips as she stopped walking and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I mean it…I am evil, right up there with the greats, Genghis Khan, Nero, Streisand," Dr. Drakken started to grumble back with an annoyed look of pride on his face and tone to his voice as he puffed his chest out and pounded it lightly with his fist before Shego doubled over laughing.

"Oh man…you had me going there for a minute Dr. Drakken," Shego exclaimed with a huge grin on her lips through a laugh as she, while still bent over and her left hand on her knee, lifted the her right hand up to wipe a tear away from her right eye.

"Very funny Shego…really," Dr. Drakken spat out unhappily under his breath with his teeth gritted and his hands clenching and unclenching almost like clockwork, all while desperately trying to keep his temper in check.

"I know…but I still want to know what that jerk is doing even being involved with us, I don't like it," Shego drawled back at first with a slight smile on her lips before she changed her tone to one of much more irritation than usual.

"Am I sensing a little bit of amore in the air between," Dr. Drakken started to joke with a slightly smarmy smirk as he walked over to Shego and then started to reach up and tap her on the shoulder. But she surprised him big time.

"Finish that thought and I'll break your arm," Shego snarled back very angrily as her brows knitted while she grabbed Dr. Drakken's arm and bent it around awkwardly until it became very painful.

"Okay…Shego," Dr. Drakken started to feebly say back with a pleading look in his eyes before he screamed her name as loudly as he could. It took her a couple of his screams before she finally let go of his arm and then stalked off to her room, grumbling loudly under her breath about having to work with idiots.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Later On That Day

"Have you seen the plates," Marcella asked with an impatient frown on her lips as she squatted down in front of the lower cabinets and flung open the doors, searching both of the shelves.

"Which ones," Tara replied with a curious half smile on her lips as she continued chopping up some lettuce to make a salad for dinner.

"The ones with the tulips on them…Zita's favorite," Marcella unhappily answered as she shut the two cabinet doors that she had just opened and then moved across to the next two doors.

"Why are you on such a kick to please Zita lately Marcella, she got something on you," Penny remarked with an amused and playful smile on her lips as she walked up behind Tara, wrapped her arms around her waist, and then pulled her to Tara, finally nuzzling her neck a little bit. Tara responded with a wide grin before she couldn't stifle a giddy giggle and snicker.

"Could you two please concentrate long enough to help me find those damn plates…and I'm not on a please Zita kick honey, I just want to make up for acting like a bitch for the past," Marcella growled unhappily back as she lightly glared up at the two women, who at first seemed not to notice either her words or her mood.

"Grump," Penny finally replied with a look of impatience before she sent a rather sultry pout Marcella's way, and had she been in a better mood she just might have taken her up on the sheer principal of it but at the moment she had other things on her mind.

"Everything okay in here, I wouldn't want to be interrupting anything," Crystal asked with an amused tone to her words, as if she had only seen and heard half of what had transpired in the kitchen before her arrival.

"Sure Crystal, everything's fine…Marcella is just trying to find some plates and she's in a huff because she can't," Tara answered softly with a calm breath, as if the possible argument between Penny and Marcella had slipped her mind, before she stopped chopping the lettuce long enough to pick up a piece of lettuce and pop it into her mouth.

"Good, because Kim's on pins and needles out here waiting for Global Justice to call back and say that they've found them, I don't know how long she can wait," Crystal commented back softly with a very apprehensive tone to her voice and look in her eyes as she stepped fully into the kitchen and leaned over lightly on the back of one of the chairs.

"Not being able to help in the search herself is what's killing her," Penny added with a sour pursing of her lips as she shook her head sadly and then let go of Tara.

"No, what will kill her is if they don't find them," Marcella started to interrupt with a less than pleased frown on her lips before Tara spoke up.

"Don't talk like that, they'll find them all alive…they have to," Tara exclaimed with a very fervent look of fear and desperation in her eyes as she loudly clamped the knife down on the cutting board and glared down at Marcella.

"I'm not trying to be a killjoy here Tara, I'm just saying what everybody's thinking, I want them found every bit as much as you do…maybe even more," Marcella subtly started to say back with a slightly embarrassed look to her before she glanced down at her knees as she finished speaking.

"Somehow I doubt that," Crystal argued back with a slightly annoyed frown on her lips as she pulled the chair out and then sat down before pulling a small hair off of her sleeve.

"I'll let that go given the circumstances, while I don't always show it I love all three of them, I just have a lot of trouble showing it sometimes…ah, finally," Marcella replied softly with a large sigh as she slowly shook her head before she settled herself down as she spoke before she located the plates that she was looking for out of the corner of her eye and grinned.

"This just another ploy since no one's wanting to sleep with you lately," Crystal snapped back softly with an unimpressed look to her as she sat up straight in her seat and then began to lightly tap her fingers on the tabletop.

"Hey now, that wasn't called for," Raquel growled with an annoyed tone to her words as she walked into the kitchen carrying a nervous looking Rosa in her arms.

"You can't really be serious Raquel, Marcella's just being a total…oh uh hey there Rosa…heh, I uh didn't see you there," Crystal started to exclaim angrily right back at Raquel as she looked back up over her shoulder at Raquel before she noticed Rosa and just in time kept herself from swearing.

"I'm not being a total anything Crystal, I'm just on edge at the moment…and you're not helping," Marcella replied softly as she pulled some of the plates from the cabinet and then set them up onto the counter before she stood up.

"Okay people…I think that we should all just take a step back and cool off, Tara and I will continue to get supper ready, Raquel…you and Rosa can go watch some tv or something, Marcella…uh go see if Zita's going to be joining us tonight," Penny announced with a stern tone to her words as she turned around the kitchen looking each of them in the eye before they all reluctantly followed her orders, mostly to stop the argument from continuing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Lair Underneath The Zoo

"Are you sure that this is wise, bringing in such a new player to the game," Monkey Fist asked with a concerned scowl as he watched Mike swinging a crowbar at the head of one of Dr. Drakken's synthodrone's.

"Perhaps, perhaps not, however for our plan to work our enemies need to be taken by surprise, they will never expect that he is working for us, by the time that they do it will be to late for them to do anything to stop us, we will finally have our revenge," Senior softly replied with a slight stutter to his words as he walked forward slowly, tapping the tip of his cane on the stone floor with every step.

"But did it have to be him, he's a complete bastard," Monkey Fist shot back with a look of total confusion on his face as he threw his hands out to the sides and shrugged his shoulders, completely taken aback by what he was seeing.

"That he is, perfect for the particular job that I have envisioned for him, he'll be perfect, trust me," Senior answered confidently as he slowly nodded his head and smiled as he stopped walking and stood still, folding his hands on top of each other on top of his cane as he set the tip of it down in front of him.

"You could be right, but what if he were to be captured, would he roll over on us and tell them everything," Monkey Fist asked back softly with a still not totally convinced look in his eyes as he watched Mike tear through a few more synthodrone's, spilling their goo all over the floor.

"Can I get a mop in here," Mike wondered aloud with a disappointed grin as he artfully avoided the large puddle of goo at his feet before looking back up and over at the doorway as more synthodrone's rushed into the room in formation. "Ah, now this is more like it, come on boys," Mike continued with an invigorated grin on his lips as he walked over and picked up a metal pipe before turning back to the approaching synthodrone's.

"He will tell them nothing, you forget my young ally, unlike us Kim Possible and her friends are not evil, they would only go so far in their efforts to get him to speak of our plan, they would not do anything that would compromise their morality, we have nothing to fear I assure you," Senior finally answered Monkey Fists' question after silently watching Mike's actions for a moment before he winced at the sight of Mike running one of the synthodrone's through the stomach with the pipe.

"Even so, are you sure that he can be trusted, he seems like just the type to betray us the moment he sees something better in it for himself, I don't trust him," Monkey Fist said back with a skeptical and nervous tone to his words as he carefully stood back and studied Mike's actions closely.

"Neither do I my friend, but we only need trust him long enough…long enough until he accomplishes his mission," Senior explained with a slight chuckle as he politely brushed a piece of lint off of his sleeve.

"And after that," Junior wondered aloud with a lost look in his eyes as he walked up to them, staring over at Mike and his actions in fear.

"We kill him," Senior calmly replied softly with the edges of his mouth beginning to curl up into a smile, right before he silently turned and left the room.

End of Chapter 78

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron, Bonnie, and Hope in their small room at the crash site. Ron and Hope are commenting that Wade wouldn't be happy that Bonnie has thrown her broken Kimmunicator into the fire. Yeah it's a stupid thing for her to do but Bonnie often does things more from emotion than from actually thinking about it. They both try to get Bonnie to admit that it was wrong but she's not buying it until Ron says that perhaps Rufus could have fixed it and then they could have used the Kimmunicator to call for help. Bonnie tries to defend her actions but then realizes that it really was stupid. Then they all try to get along and try not to think about how they believe that they're going to die. Right at the end of this bit a bright light shines into the area nearly blinding them.

Then comes a bit with Kim and Marcella in the bathroom at the club. Kim got a little sick to her stomach and threw up. Marcella went to check on her and found her throwing up. They talk a little bit about kids and other things before Kim kisses Marcella, though with the taste of vomit still on her lips Marcella isn't to thrilled about it. Kim jokes a little bit about it before they talk some more. At the end they agree to help each other through the waiting, right before they kiss again.

Then comes a bit in the lair when Shego and Drakken get back to their lair. Shego isn't happy about Mike being at the other lair and Drakken jokes about her being worried about it and not liking him. Shego says that she doesn't trust him and isn't happy about Drakken making fun of her. She ends up threatening him by literally twisting his arm before he admits defeat and Shego storms off.

Next there's a short bit with Marcella, Tara, and Penny mostly as Marcella is looking for some plates while the other two are getting supper ready. Marcella is in a huff like usual and Tara tries to play peacemaker, like usual. Penny and Marcella get into it a little bit before Crystal comes in and ups the ante even a little bit more. Marcella and Crystal start to fight before Raquel comes in and tries to get them to calm down. Tara finally explodes and tells them to stop. They finally all stop when Penny gets mad and yells at them all to do something.

Finally there's a short bit back at the lair under the zoo. Monkey Fist and Senior are talking while watching Mike beat up on some of Dr. Drakken's synthodrone's. Monkey Fist isn't completely sold on having Mike work with them. Senior doesn't exactly seem that convinced either but says that Monkey Fist shouldn't worry about it too much. Junior comes in at the end to add his two cents in and then Senior admits that he has a plan for Mike after the plan is finished.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You.


	80. Home

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 79-HOME**

The Highway A Few Miles From The House

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He could feel Bonnie's head resting on his shoulder, her hair tickling his neck. He took a deep breath but stayed as still as possible, feeling Hope on his other side, her head laying across his lap. He breathed in deeply the scent of roses off of Bonnie's hair. After being rescued they had been flown to a Global Justice base and allowed to shower and get cleaned up, but only after being check out by the medical team. He had very nearly fallen asleep in the shower but had been pleasantly jerked back awake when Hope and Bonnie had snuck out of their shower and into his. They had wiled away a few minutes making sure that they were all squeaky clean. They had come up with a plausible explanation for why the three had come out of the same bathroom just in the nick of time. He had wanted to immediately call Kim and hear her voice before telling her that they were all alright. But Bonnie had argued against it, saying that she had another idea that she liked better. He could only smirk and chuckle softly to himself in the back seat of the limo as no sooner had they gotten into the car Bonnie had laid her head down onto his shoulder, saying that she just needed to rest her eyes a little bit. Instead she had fallen asleep almost instantly and had stayed asleep all of the way from the airport out to the high nearest to the house. Hope had tried her best to stay awake but like Bonnie she had succumbed to her weary body and nodded off a few moments after her.

"Do you want me to take a shortcut to get you guys home faster," The limo driver asked softly, almost in a whisper, as he looked up into the rearview mirror and locked gazes with Ron, who he knew was still awake.

"What do you think," Ron replied softly with a tired smile on his lips as he flashed the driver a quick thumbs up, helped a great deal by Rufus who sat up on the back of the seat behind Ron and gave the driver two small thumbs up along with vigorously nodding his head.

"I'll take the long way round…lucky bastard," The limo driver said with a nod of his head and cheesy smile on his lips before muttering the last couple of words very softly to himself. A few moments later he pushed a button and the divider slowly went up.

"Mm…we there yet," Hope mumbled softly, with her eyes still closed, before she smiled sweetly when Ron brought his hand over her face and softly brushed the back of his hand across her right cheek.

"Not yet baby," Ron whispered down very softly with a relieved smile on his lips, before he yawned slowly, as he brushed the pad of his thumb across first one of her cheeks and then the other, getting another warm smile for his efforts.

"Wake me when we get there kay, don't wanna," Hope tried to whisper back softly before her words began to get mumbled together right before she stopped speaking, falling asleep again.

"Don't worry honey, you won't miss a thing, I promise," Ron whispered back in a barely audible voice as he cupped her face with his left hand, and to his surprise in her sleep Hope reached up and took hold of it and refused to let go as she softly snored away.

"Heh…liar," Bonnie snickered softly to Ron without moving from her spot on the seat at his side before she then snuggled up a bit closer to him.

"What…hey, I fully intend to wake her up when we get home," Ron countered right back softly with a happy tone to his words as he turned his head to the side and placed a soft kiss on the top of Bonnie's head.

"Oh really…you know Ron, you may be the love of my life but you're a terrible liar," Bonnie whispered back with more than a hint of sarcasm in her voice before she lifted her head up and looked him in the eyes, only a couple of moments before he leaned down and kissed her.

"No I'm not, I'm not lying when I say that I love you," Ron very softly whispered back right to Bonnie as he pressed his forehead to hers, making fully sure that she could see in his eyes that he was being completely serious in his words, before his face broke out into a slightly cheesy smile.

"I never doubted that for a second," Bonnie replied with a look of sincere honesty in her gaze before she brought a hand up to cup Ron's cheek before the two leaned back in closer for a passion filled kiss.

"I'm glad," Ron snickered out softly under his breath with a dirty glint in his eyes before he tilted his chin up and placed another kiss on Bonnie's forehead.

"Oh brother," Rufus groaned softly as he rolled his small eyes before he shook his head and then climbed back up into the back of the limo and curled up into a small ball and lowered his breathing until he fell asleep.

"Um…what are we going to when we get home, Kim's going to be a nervous wreck, probably cry like a baby," Bonnie wondered aloud with a slightly stutter to her words and a concerned look in her eyes before Ron lifted a finger up and placed it onto Bonnie's lips, silencing her quickly.

"Oh really, are you sure that she'll be the one breaking down like a baby, seems to me that you won't be far behind her my dear," Ron argued back softly with a slightly daring grin curling up one edge of his mouth before Bonnie leaned back a bit and gave him a soft punch in the shoulder with an unhappy pout on her lips.

"Hey, I'm not a crybaby," Bonnie defended herself strongly with a serious look in her eyes as she glared playfully up at Ron before he silenced her again with a finger to her lips and a wink with a twinkle in his eye.

"Never said you were dear, now try to get some sleep before we get home, I have a feeling that you're going to need it," Ron replied with a short couple of laughs in between a couple of kisses that he gave Bonnie before she looked like she wanted to say something back but didn't. He could only look on and smile softly as he watched the gears in her mind whirl around in the hope of coming up with something to do without speaking. She continued to think for a few more seconds before she gave up and then laid her head back down onto his shoulder. A couple of minutes later Ron softly sighed to himself after hearing Bonnie's breathing settle down and her fall back asleep. It wasn't until they turned off of the highway and headed for home that Ron nodded off himself.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-A Few Minutes Later-Just Before Midnight

"Still nothing," Marcella asked softly with a very concerned look in her eyes that she didn't let Kim see to long as they were both red from crying and she wasn't wanting to steal anyone's thunder.

"Nope, nothing at all," Kim replied with a panicked tone to her words before she curled up more closely into Yori's arms and wiped away a couple of tears.

"I can't take this," Tara mumbled out weakly as she began to fearfully wring her hands and watch every tick of the clock, tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks.

"They should have said something by now, I mean how hard can it be, they found the debris trail hours ago," Penny wondered aloud with an unhappy frown on her lips as she sat down beside Tara and wrapped her arms warmly and supportively around the softly crying and sniffling blonde.

"Yeah, but for all we know part the jet could have split up in the air and the debris trail that they found could just be a big wild goose chase, they could still be miles away," Jessica groaned softly with a very somber look of concern in her tone of voice as she wrapped her hands firmly around a steaming hot mug of tea.

"Don't talk like that Jess, they're all still alive, I can sense it…in fact I can sense them nearby, it's as if they're not very far away," Raquel commented back softly with a slightly heartsick tone to her words as she wrapped her arms around Jessica's waist and pulled her close, with in the end a small shiver went down her back at the sensation of feeling Raquel's hot breath on the back of her neck.

"If only that were true," Monique said with a serious look of concern on her face as she walked into the room and sat down on the couch beside Kim, laying a hand on Kim's thigh and looking over at her in support.

"That'd be a dream," Liz joked sourly softly as she finally set down some of the paperwork for Joss that she had been going over and turned back into the living room.

"Well ya know…sometimes dreams do come true," Ron interjected with a slightly embarrassed and fearful tone to his words and look in his eyes before he found himself unable to do anything else but smile and blush a brighter red than Kim's hair as everyone in the living room turned to look at him. He stood in the house, just inside the door with both Bonnie and Hope leaning on him for support, as he guessed that he was the only thing that was keeping them standing at that moment.

"Ron," Kim fumbled and mumbled out very softly with a look of complete shock and surprise on her face, looking as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing but desperately wishing and hoping and praying that Ron, Bonnie, and Hope were not a dream but were real.

"What the hell," Marcella sputtered out before swallowing hard as she very nearly slid out of her chair as she whirled around to get a look.

"This cannot be happening," Monique added with a sincere edge to her voice as she began to tear up at the sight of them.

"Oh my," Raquel started to exclaim back with a stunned expression on her face as she momentarily let go of Jessica.

"Ron," Tara screamed very nearly at the top of her lungs as her eyes filled up with tears as she jumped up to her feet and stood still, slightly rocking back and forth on her tiptoes in apprehension.

"Hope," Marcella added with a big sigh of relief before she turned her head over to see Kim's reaction.

"Bonnie," Kim stammered back as her sense of relief became overwhelming and tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Long time no see," Bonnie joked softly with a nervous and awkward shrug of her shoulders before she cracked a smile and then wiped away a couple of tears.

"Daddy," Rosa shrieked out loud at the top of her lungs as she raced into the living room and then flung herself at Ron, wrapping her little arms around his legs and burying her face into the space in between Ron's legs just about his knees, crying her eyes out.

"Rosa…my little Rosa," Ron said softly with his voice cracking with emotion as he managed to extract Rosa's arms from his legs long enough to kneel down in front of her. He was about to open his mouth to speak when she opened her hand and slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

"That's my niece," Bonnie exclaimed proudly with a thoroughly delighted grin on her face as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"What," Ron blurted out in alarm, bringing a hand up to his cheek, before she flung herself at him again, burying her face into his chest. A lone tear slid down his cheek as he pulled her into a very strong hug, wrapping his arms around her and then picking her up into his arms.

"You're alive," Penny shouted with joy, startling a still half asleep Hope, before she raced across the room and pulled her into a kiss that ended with their arms wrapped around each other. Her actions were soon mirrored by everyone else, except for Kim and Yori, who stood up but stayed behind the couch in each other's arms.

"Something wrong KP," Ron asked softly with a confused look on his face in between kisses and hugs from Monique and Jessica.

"You were…they said that you, the crash," Kim stuttered and stammered out with an awkward look in her eyes as she looked like she wanted to come over but was so overcome with emotion that she could not move from her spot.

"It is okay, he is not dead," Yori started to say, adding in her two cents, as she loosened her grip on Kim and looked straight at Ron.

"Yeah, I'm not dead…I'm never going to leave you Kim," Ron said with a very honest and serious look in his eyes and tone to his voice as he slowly made his way towards Kim and Yori, weaving his way in and out of the others.

"I know but…the crash, I couldn't touch you…smell you, feel you," Kim mumbled back in reply with an awkward look in her eyes and terrified edge to her words before her speech descended into a fit of just haphazardly moving her mouth with only whispers of sound coming out.

"Well you don't have that problem anymore…now do you," Ron replied softly with a unintentionally hurt look in his eyes as he took the final few steps and stopped right in front of Kim and Yori, shifting Rosa from one arm to the other, her arms staying firmly wrapped around his neck and her face buried into the crick of his neck.

"Well…this is all so sudden," Kim tried to say back softly with a look of indecision in her gaze before she let her heart win out and leaned forward into a long overdue kiss, one that sent a pleasant shiver throughout her entire body.

"Looks like old times are," Tara started to happily snicker with a giddy smile on her lips as she watched Kim lean more into the kiss before Monique walked up beside her and slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"Here again," Monique said softly, finishing up where Tara had left off, with an equally giddy smile on her lips as she reached up with her free hand and wiped away a tear while Bonnie gave Raquel the evil eye with Crystal looking her over very closely and Marcella madly making out with Hope while Jessica looked on with joy, wiping away one tear after another.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Zita's Room

He slowly crept his way into the room, being careful not to make to much noise or turn on any of the lights. He could see through the light filtering in through the blinds that Zita was alone in bed, and from the looks of it naked underneath the thin sheets that he knew that she had always liked so much. He could see the warm embers of the wicks of the scented candles that she would light whenever she was beyond nervous about something. She had gone through what had seemed a ton of them during the time that they had been trying to get Rosa into a good elementary school. The scents that wafted up to his nose told him that she had used some of her most precious candles. A lump formed in his throat as he saw that the area of the pillow nearest to her eyes was slightly damp, causing him to believe that she had been crying. He swallowed back a want to let out a choked sob but managed to hold off as he slipped off his shoes and socks. He smiled when he saw that she was clutching one of Rosa's favorite toys tightly to her chest. It was one that he had given her during the first week after he had found out that he was her father. It was a small brown teddy bear that was as soft as he thought possible for a teddy bear. He peeled off his shirt after throwing his coat into the hamper in the small hallway. His pants soon followed and he stepped up to the side of the bed before finally peeling off his boxer shorts. Doing his best not to be to loud he laughed as he started to lift up the sheets, his guess of her being naked confirmed soon enough.

"Nnh…Marcella, come on, I told you already…not, huh," Zita started to mumble out softly, keeping her eyes closed and with an impatient scowl scrunching her face as she fumbled a hand out to push who she thought was standing next to the bed away, before that hand ran into a certain part of Ron's anatomy. Even in her half asleep stated Zita was conscious enough to know that something was amiss.

"I'm home beautiful," Ron whispered back softly in reply with a tense and anxious expression as he wasn't exactly sure what to say to Zita.

"R…Ron, is that," Zita began to ask with a sudden look of shock in her eyes as she let the sheets slide down revealing everything as she sat up in bed and blinked her eyes at Ron as she tried to get Ron's image to stop being blurry.

"I'm home," Ron whispered to her very softly as he crawled forward on the bed and then leaned in and kissed her.

"Is this a dream, please don't let this be a dream," Zita begged back softly as she tightly squeezed her eyes closed, letting a few tears slide out and down her cheeks, before Ron sat up on his knees and reached out, cupping her face with his hands and smiling sweetly.

"It's not a dream," Ron answered her slowly with a very sincere tone to his words as he started to pull her face towards him. He expected a simple kiss, but not what happened next. Much to his surprise she launched herself at him, hitting him right in the chest before smashing her lips up against his, before the two tumbled back out of the bed and to the floor, taking the sheets with them. Their night together that followed would have long lasting results.

END OF CHAPTER 79

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with the trio on their way home and what they talk about until they get there. Then comes a bit where Ron, Bonnie, and Hope show up in the living room and everybody is happy, shocked but happy. Then at the end Ron goes into Zita's room to see her, without Rosa in his arms of course. She's happy to see him obviously and they have sex.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You.


	81. Impressions

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 80-IMPRESSIONS**

The House-A Few Days Later-Morning

He leaned over up against the doorway of the kitchen and watched life unfold in front of him on its own time. Kim and Yori stood side by side in front of the stove, softly giggling to each other about something that he couldn't quite make out from across the room. Between them they were cooking something up in a large pot and even though he had eaten a late dinner he could feel himself getting hungry over whatever it was that they were cooking. Both hadn't bothered to gussy themselves up and were still in their pajamas, Yori's hair in pigtails and Kim's in a loose ponytail. To him they both looked heavenly, as if angels, though neither would ever let anyone outside of the occupants of the house see them like this, at least not yet. Sitting at the table a few feet away Bonnie was feverishly tapping away at her keyboard, using her laptop to catch up on all of the email messages that she had missed during the ordeal. Hope sat at her side, though not fully knowing it as he chuckled softly under his breath every time that he saw Hope's eyelids start to droop. Just barely in earshot he could barely make out the sound of Zita humming something to Rosa while she brushed out her hair. Since spending the night together the night that he had come home Zita had been very reluctant to let him out of her sight. So bad had been her fears of something happening to him that Rosa had been enlisted as a little spy, following him around wherever he went, except for taking Boris for his morning run.

Marcella had oddly enough been there for Zita in every instance, acting as if she needed to make up for some past wrong. He had tried to ask Jessica about it but she had only been able to shrug her shoulders in reply. The morning after he had come back Monique had begged and pleaded with him to come to the club, alone. When he had finally agreed to go he had walked into the main section of the club to find it lit only by what seemed like a million candles softly glowing. He had found a teary eyed Monique in the center of the candles, looking like an goddess from the glow of the candles that surrounded her. He had never remembered her skin ever being so soft as it was that night. Though he would try later he could never manage to remember much about that night that took place after his first sight of Monique. He could only remember waking up with her head on his chest and their bodies intertwined in the most intimate of ways.

Tara had made it her mission to cook every single one of his favorite dishes, going so far as to cook foods normally served at supper in the morning. On the second day he had been through enough and as politely and lovingly as possible got her to stop. He remembered the look in her eyes as she stared back up into his, with him holding her hands in his to stop her from continuing to cook, before she buried her face into his chest and let the tears flow. Yori had remained quiet most of the time however the morning after getting back he had woken up with both Zita and Yori snoring softly beside him. Somehow he had found himself inundated with pictures drawn in crayon that Rosa had seemingly been stockpiling for months. The first few pictures had been great to receive, her little cherub face smiling ever so softly up at him as she handed them up. She had tried to explain to him how she had made so many in such a short time but by that point all of the commotion had gotten to him and her words quickly began to get all jumbled together.

"Pretty amazing isn't it," Kim whispered out softly from behind him, snapping him out of his silent musings, as she stepped up and wrapped her arms around his waist before setting her chin on his shoulder.

"What is," Ron asked back with a confused tone to his voice and furrowed brows as he began to intently study the scene in front of him, wondering if perhaps he had missed something.

"How well we all work together…it still surprises me, you should have seen some of the fights that we had back in high school, there was a few times that I thought that we'd all kill each other," Kim replied softly with a tone of happy nostalgia to her voice as a wiry grin appeared on her lips, holding herself as close to Ron as her ever growing stomach would allow.

"So what's different now, you ladies don't seem to fight very much," Ron wondered back with a large yawn before he reached up with one hand and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Beats me…maybe it's you, not sure what it is about you but ever since we all moved in we've never gotten along better," Kim shrugged with an unsure frown on her lips as she tried to tickle the side of Ron's neck with her breath.

"You mean perhaps my sheer animal magnetism," Ron joked back with a look of pride in his eyes as he puffed his chest out and thumped it with a fist, getting Kim to giggle softly into his neck as she sighed softly and closed her eyes.

"Uh…yeah, that's it, ya got it right on the first try…good for you" Kim began to softly stutter back with a soft laugh as she leaned over to the side enough so that she could turn her head and look Ron in the eye.

"Okay KP, so maybe that was reaching a little bit…even for me, but you have to admit that I have to be a part of it somewhere, even if only a small part," Ron commented back with a bit of a guilty tone to his voice before he hung his gaze down towards the floor, blushing slightly.

"Hey now Ron, stop putting yourself down okay…you're a big reason for all of this working, just not the only reason," Kim quickly replied with a very serious and heartfelt tone of concern in her voice as she reached out, set her hand on his chin, and turned Ron's head until he was looking her in the eye.

"But I'm a big reason right," Ron asked softly back with a somewhat of a scared look in his eyes and hopeful smile on his lips as he looked straight at Kim and hoped that she would agree with his assessment.

"But of course," Kim quipped back with a relaxed smile on her lips before she leaned in for the first of many kisses.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Zita's Photography Studio

"It's hard to believe…a few weeks ago this place was almost torn now, and now it's…well it's," Zita started to say with a proud tone to her words as she smiled softly and looked around what had become her studio. The construction crew that she had hired to do the job had accomplished it in record time. Though there were still a few parts of the whole, like the darkroom, that weren't fully finished just quite yet.

"It is most impressive Zita-kun…most impressive," Yori announced softly with a confidant almost look of awe tone to her words as she cautiously began to make her way towards Zita.

"You really think so chica…you're not just sayin that," Zita asked back with a very nervous and hopeful look in her eyes and tone to her voice as she turned back to Yori and lightly leaned on her shoulder, their faces only a few inches apart.

"Of course my love…of course, you have done well," Yori answered with a warm twinkle in her eyes and a toothy grin before she leaned her head down and gave Zita a quick but lingering kiss.

"Well I tried my best," Zita remarked back with a bit of a sarcastic edge to her words as she took a step back and away from Yori before Bonnie leaned around the corner.

"You know anybody famous Z," Bonnie asked with an oddly curious smile on her lips as she looked very much like there was more to what she was asking than she was openly owning up to.

"Meaning," Yori wondered aloud back with a confused look of concern on her face as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and took a long glance down at her now just barely visible stomach.

"Meaning Yori, that she wants to know if I know any famous photographers that could jumpstart her modeling career," Zita laughed back to Yori, explaining to her the meaning of Bonnie's question.

"Oh," Yori muttered softly to herself with a look of understanding dawning on her as she slowly nodded her head and briefly looked up to Zita and then Bonnie before returning her gaze to her stomach.

"Sorry Bon-Bon but," Zita began to reply with a wise cracking smirk playing itself across her lips as she turned away from looking at Yori and turned to look at Bonnie instead, right before the earnest brunette rudely interrupted her.

"Don't you sorry Bon-Bon me Zita, Ron and Kim are the only ones that can call me that, you haven't earned the right yet," Bonnie angrily snapped sharply at Zita as she stormed into the room, quickly spanning the gap between them and finding herself almost right on top of Zita, before Yori surprised them both, seemingly moving faster than the speed of light and stepping in between them.

"That is enough Bonnie, Zita did not know about your nickname, she meant no disrespect," Yori interjected with a very calm but yet stern tone to her words as she glared without glaring at both, sending a silent threat to both that even though she was pregnant she wasn't above forcing them to stop fighting if she had to.

"Right…what she said," Zita replied with a very serious look in her eyes, as she stayed staring straight into Bonnie's eyes as she spoke, completely ignoring the look that Yori was giving them both at that moment.

"Exactly," Bonnie agreed softly with a yet very serious and intense look in her eyes as she glared across at Zita before she turned on her heels and stormed back out of the room, leaving Zita and Yori to look on in confused wonder.

"Well that went well," Zita mumbled out with an utterly dejected expression on her face as she looked in vain at where Bonnie had left the room before a tear formed and then slid down her cheek.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Yori's Dojo

"Do you now what's going to go there honey," Ron asked softly with a truly happy smile on his lips as he was there, kneeling down beside Rosa with his right arm around her as the two looked down into what would become a small quoi pond in the small backyard behind the future dojo.

"Yeah…sure, uh…no, sorry daddy," Rosa stuttered back to Ron in her reply as at first she looked like she was fully aware of what was going on and ready and excited to answer before reality hit and her smile turned itself upside down into a frown, afraid that Ron was going to be mad with her for not knowing.

"It's okay Rosa, I had to write it down so that your daddy would know what it was," Jessica chuckled back with a good natured smile on her lips as she walked up behind the two just as Rosa turned and looked up and back at her.

"It's going to be beautiful once she finally gets it done," Raquel added with a look of genuine interest as she ducked out from behind Jessica, and at that moment Ron was suddenly struck at just how much the two resembled each other, albeit with the obvious differences.

"Yeah…though I'm not sure where she's going to find the right fish, I remember some of the older students at Yamanuchi talking about how hard it was to keep the ponds there fully stocked," Ron remarked back with a look of concentration in his gaze as he pondered the thought without pulling his gaze up and away from the beginnings of the pond.

"With all of those ninja's backing her up I doubt that Yori will ever have much trouble finding anything for this place," Raquel countered with a relaxed smirk on her lips as she walked over to a small stack of boxes and leaned over a bit to get a better look at what was in the top one.

"They're not that good…uh, are they," Jessica asked with a slightly embarrassed and nervous laugh as she turned her head and looked down at Ron, hoping that he'd quickly have an answer for her, thus calming her concerns.

"You'd be surprised Jess…back in high school they were able to get secret ninja tickets for a flight that was all booked up…and they managed to get a helicopter into the middle of the Amazon rain forest…but of course not until after Yori and I had nearly been killed by poison monkey teeth," Ron chuckled back in his response at first with a happily nostalgic smile on his face before he remembered the rest of what had happened that day and cringed at how close they had both come to death.

"That sounds like a pretty amazing story there Ron, but do you really think that there's going to be enough of an interest in this place that Yori will be able to pay the bills," Raquel asked back with a hesitant and slightly worried look in her eyes as she walked up to Ron just as he stood back up, though still holding onto Rosa's hand.

"I think so, Yori wouldn't have bought this place if she didn't think that she could make it work, besides maybe she'll really help a few kids that need it the most, a place like this being located her could really turn this neighborhood around," Ron replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders and an optimistic tone to his voice before he bent over just enough to pick a slightly antsy Rosa up into his arms.

"I hope you're right, this neighborhood could really use a facelift right now," Raquel agreed softly with a quick nod of her head as she looked around the backyard at the state of the other buildings nearby, all of which were in some stage of decay or another.

"That would be nice if that happened and…ooh damn, look at the time…I gotta go, sorry Raquel I won't be able to take you back to your hotel," Jessica began to say, adding in her own two cents, before she checked her watch and saw that it was later than what she had thought and she needed to get going to work.

"Oh uh hey…that's okay, I'll just stay here with Ron and Rosa," Raquel quickly said with an anxious laugh and smile on her lips as she nervously glanced over at Ron before she turned back to Jessica.

"Okay…but don't hesitate to call if," Jessica slowly countered with a slightly nervous tone to her words as she looked back and forth between Ron and Raquel before the latter spoke up and the former only grinned.

"Would you just go already before you're late for work," Raquel laughed back at Jessica as she turned to Rosa and then gave her a quick wink, one that she eagerly returned.

"Okay…just don't say that I didn't try to help you, bye," Jessica groaned back with a quick rolling of her eyes before she leaned over and first kissed Rosa on the top of her head before planting one of Ron's lips that she soon felt like never finishing. Reluctantly she forced herself to pull away and smile at Ron before she gave Raquel a light kiss on the cheek and then hurried back into the future dojo.

"Is uh, is she always like that," Raquel asked with an unsure expression on her face as she turned to Ron and Rosa.

"Always," Ron laughed back with a broad smile on his lips before he turned his gaze back to Rosa and then started to tickle her.

"Okay then…I guess that this gives us a chance to talk," Raquel observed with an odd look in her eyes before a sly grin formed on her lips as she turned back to Ron.

END OF CHAPTER 80

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron leaning against the doorway of the kitchen as he watches everything that's going on in the house. The part tells some of what happened to Ron and the others after he, Bonnie, and Hope got back from their mission to Greenland. Kim and Yori are getting along really well and working together very well as well. Rosa seems to be able to draw or scribble a lot of drawings in only a short amount of time. She gives them all to Ron and then tries to explain to him how she did it. Ron thinks about several other things like Monique's evening that she planned for them after he got back. He also recalls about how basically each of the women reacted to his being alive. Ron and Kim talk about how all of them women and Ron are working out in the house and what might bet the root cause of all of it and what role Ron is playing in it.

Then comes a little bit with Yori and Zita at the building where Zita's photography studio is going to be. It's nearly finished but Zita is still more than a bit nervous about the whole thing, she's asking Yori what she thinks about it all, hoping to get some reassurance that she's doing the right thing. Yori answers her and gives her honest opinion about the building and how she thinks that Zita has done, in all honesty she's proud of Zita and tries to cheer her up. Bonnie soon pops her head in and politely asks Zita a question. When Zita doesn't answer her exactly how she's hoping for Bonnie gets a little upset and Zita and Bonnie start to get into an argument before Yori steps in between them and puts a stop to it, whether they like it or not. Neither one makes a move to push Yori out of the way and soon Bonnie unhappily growls out in frustration and then leaves the room, much to Zita's chagrin as she doesn't like it when she and Bonnie aren't getting along like she thinks that they should.

Then comes a bit with Ron and Rosa talking next to the beginnings of a pond that'll have quoi fish in it when it's done. I'm not sure if that's how you spell it but Yori is going to have to stock the pond with fish. They're at the dojo and Rosa isn't to sure about what type of fish that'll be in the pond, and she is sad that she doesn't know as she thinks that Ron will be mad at her if she doesn't know. She finally admits that she doesn't know but Ron isn't mad. They get interrupted by first Jessica and then Raquel, as Ron notices just how much Raquel and Jessica resemble each other in basic look. They're not sisters or anything like that it's just that their basic physical appearance, long legs, extra big breasts, and beautiful. Jessica then asks about Yamanuchi and if the ninja's can really help Yori out that much and Ron tries to tell her that they can do some pretty amazing things. He recounts a bit about the time that he went with Yori to the Amazon rain forest to try and find sensei and how the Yamanuchi ninja's had helped them to get there.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You.


	82. Mystical Monkey Beginnings

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 81-MYSTICAL MONKEY BEGINNINGS**

The Dojo-A Few Minutes Later

"No, I have not been avoiding you," Ron countered with an unhappy and even slightly offended glare in his gaze as he turned his head back towards her just as Raquel walked up to him.

"Oh really," Raquel replied softly with a sarcastic tone to her words and a casually rolling of her eyes before she slid her hands into her pockets and smiled sweetly at Rosa, who happily returned the smile.

"Of course not, it's just that with how everything's gone lately I just haven't really had time for us to sit down and talk," Ron continued to her with a very serious look in his eyes as he tried his very best to sound confidant and without trying to deceive her in any way.

"Well we have the time now, I'm sure that Rosa won't mind…will ya kiddo," Raquel acknowledged with a serious look on her face but the beginnings of a smile curling up the edges of her lips as she looked around and didn't see anyone around other than her, Ron, and Rosa.

"Nope," Rosa calmly answered with an optimistic tone to her words as she smiled ever so briefly before she turned her head to look over at Ron to see if she had done the right thing.

"It's okay munchkin, Raquel and I had to talk anyway, better not to put it off any longer than we have to," Ron sighed softly with a somewhat hesitant edge to his words before he started to snuggle his face against Rosa's neck, tickling her neck with his kisses. Rosa squirmed and giggled like mad in his arms before she began to laugh.

"Heh," Rufus chirped sarcastically as he bounded down off of Ron's shoulder, when he started to tickle Rosa, finally ending up standing on the railing along the path.

"The little guy knows a dodge when he sees one, gonna have to remember that one," Raquel interjected with a hint of pride in her voice as her gaze followed Rufus after his run down Ron's back as she made a mental note to buy a huge wheel of cheese for her new little friend.

"Real funny…now you said that you wanted to talk to me about the Mystical Monkey Power…well you have my attention, so what's your first question," Ron groaned with an impatient frown on his lips before he let out a shaky sigh and tried his best to smile over to Raquel.

"Okay…uh, do you feel it," Raquel slowly started to ask with an unsure stutter to her words as she scratched the inside of the pockets of her jeans with her fingernails, suddenly unable to think straight and put together a good question.

"Do I feel it…you mean like a hernia," Ron asked back with a very confused and awkward look in his eyes as he loosened his grip on his daughter and then set her down on the ground just on the bank of the small pond.

"What…no, I mean can you feel the power, like when you're just lying there in bed…taking it easy, can you feel the power flowing through your body," Raquel wondered to Ron with a slightly unsure and uncertain tone to her words and look in her eyes as she struggled to explain her question well enough that Ron would be able to understand what it was that she was wanting to know.

"Kind of, sometimes when I get really tired or get sick I can hear a faint ringing in my ears, and there have been times where I thought that I didn't have any energy left, then I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I found a well of energy that I didn't know that I had," Ron explained softly back to Raquel with a hint of longing and reserve in his voice as he watched Rosa squatting down to sift through the small pebbles on the edge of the future pond, seemingly looking for a special stone.

"You centered yourself," Raquel interjected with a seemingly excited tone to her words and an approving twinkle in her eyes, as if she was proud of him.

"I what," Ron asked back with a confused look to him as he turned his head from looking over and down at Rosa to look at Raquel, hoping that something in her expression could tell him why she was looking so happy.

"You centered yourself, basically it's just that you pushed everything extraneous out of your mind and focused on you, it all works out that way," Raquel answered him with a slow and deliberate look to her and tone to her words as her gaze left Ron's face and turned instead over to Rosa as she found a pebble that she liked and picked it up with a smile.

"Look daddy look," Rosa squealed with a look of delight in her eyes and a huge smile on her lips as she proudly showed off the rock that she had found, almost to the point of hopping up and down with excitement.

"I see honey…did you find that," Ron said with a fake tone of excitement to his voice and smile on his lips as he turned away from Raquel and smiled over at Rosa just a short amount of time before she eagerly nodded her head. "Great…you wanna find another one to take home for mommy," Ron asked with a supportive smile on his lips as he slowly nodded his head before Rosa grinned and turned back around and squatted down, looking for a pebble to bring home to her mother.

"I know that you know more about the power than I do, you're probably more in tune with the practical applications of the power, me…well I can sense it…almost like when someone really smells badly, though I knew that you three were alive when the jet crashed in Greenland, the thought of you being dead never crossed my mind, I'm in tuned with the mystical world," Raquel said with an almost awkward look in her eyes, almost as if she wasn't completely comfortable with telling all of this to Ron, though not because she thought that he would use the information for anything but good.

"Well I don't really fully understand it all myself either, there are times that I try to tap into it and boom…nothing happens, nothing at all…and then there are times that I sneeze and blow out all of the windows in my car," Ron sheepishly admitted with a slight shrug of his shoulders before he hung his head and looked away, blushing red with embarrassment.

"Really," Raquel asked back with a surprised tone to her words and look on her face as her breath caught in her throat and she turned back to Ron.

"Heh…yeah, and that's only the beginning…I have a feeling that I'm only just scratching the surface of my true potential with it, I feel like I could probably spend my entire life in training, trying to gain control over my little sliver of the power…and after all of that time I think that I'd barely know any more about it than I know right now," Ron said back with a nervous and humble sigh as he pushed a few pebbles around with his left foot before trying to smile.

"I know the feeling…all to well, even when my grandmother told me that I had done something very well…like when I'd contact the spirits and get them to come to me she'd show me just how far that I had to go when she'd barely flick her wrist and get them doing cartwheels," Raquel replied with a somber and self deprecating tone to her voice as the wind came up began to blow her hair in front of her face, causing her to stop talking and pull the hair away from her face.

"Okay…I'll try to say that I understand exactly what you said," Ron started to say softly with a slight stutter to his words, as he tried not to stare at how beautiful Raquel seemed to him at that moment, before he was rudely interrupted by a strong scream from Rosa.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Home Of Mr. And Mrs. James Possible

"What does it feel like," Jim asked with a confused look in his eyes as he sat down at the kitchen table and intently stared at Kim's stomach.

"Why do you want to know," Kim asked back with a bit of anger in her voice, as she fully expected that the only reason that her younger brother wanted to know what being pregnant felt like had in some small way to do with one experiment or another of his.

"It's just that…I don't understand it, I mean I know how it happened…we had that talk at school in health class already but," Jim shakily stuttered back with a deep blush to his cheeks as he found that he couldn't look Kim in the eye towards the end.

"Really, it's not that hard to understand Jim…Ron and I had sex and I got pregnant, there's really not that much," Kim stammered back softly with a slightly surprised look in her eyes as she glanced up from the newspaper that she had been making a passing attempt to read to notice the expression on her little brother's face.

"I know all about that Kim…Tim and I looked it up on the internet, but what I don't get is…it's just that it's actually happening," Jim grinned back with a dopey expression on his face as his cheeks flushed red before he started to laugh lightly and shakily.

"Yeah…it is," Kim said back, equaling his grin with one of her own, as she slowly nodded her head while leaning forward a little bit, trying to further prove her point to Jim.

"It just doesn't seem like it should be possible, you're my older sister…you're not supposed to have kids," Jim remarked back with a bit of a defensive posture as he threw his hands up and leaned back before smiling crookedly.

"Thanks…I think," Kim stuttered and stammered back with a completely unsure look in her eyes as she haphazardly folded the newspaper in her hands and kept an odd gaze trained on Jim.

"It's like…you've been my big sister my entire life and I just never saw you as anything more than that, and now about nine months from now there's going to be some little boy or girl that's going to be calling you mommy," Jim replied with a nervous and overwhelmed expression on his face before he began to softly chuckle fearfully as the full effect of his own words registered in his mind.

"You think I haven't thought about that…every time that I hear some little boy or girl ask for their mother it hits me, someday sooner rather than later that'll be me, I'll be the one that's supposed to know everything…be able to solve any problem, I don't know if I'm up to it," Kim said back with a nervous look in her eyes before she bit her bottom lip and tried to glance back down at the newspaper but couldn't bring herself to focus on any one story in particular.

"Anything's possible for a Possible right," Jim joked softly to her with a confidant look in his eyes though his body posture was much more one of just having a little bit of fun.

"Heh, let's hope you're right, I'm going to need all of the help that I can get," Kim remarked back with a dark chuckle and sarcastic glower in her gaze as she shot Jim a strong look across the table.

"Well I have a feeling that Ron's going to be there to help you every step of the way," Jim replied with a very supportive tone to his words as he calmly took the newspaper away from Kim and turned it around so that the type was no longer upside down to him.

"He won't be the only one Jim, I'm going to have plenty of help from everyone in the house, there'll be plenty of helpers when I need help," Kim countered Jim's claim with an admittance of her own, as she possibly opened up to more than she was ready to talk about with her brother.

"Really…I don't exactly see Bonnie volunteering to change some stinky diapers or getting up in the middle of the night," Jim argued loudly with a look of disbelief in his gaze as he sifted through the newspaper until he got to the sports section.

"You'd be surprised…though I think that Zita's going to be the one that's really going to do the most to help me once the baby is born," Kim said back with a serious and honest tone to her words before Joss walked into the kitchen carrying a screaming Josie in her arms.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A Secret Lair Underneath The Zoo

"I am not going to work this that jerk," Shego spat out sharply under her breath to Dr. Drakken as the two walked down a long hallway, heading towards a meeting with Senior and Junior about the implementation of the second part of their plan.

"I'm sorry Shego but you don't have a choice, I need you in the field with him to make sure that everything goes according to plan," Dr. Drakken replied with a hesitant sigh as while he was annoyed at having to work with Mike at all and at Shego's tone he knew that both were necessary evil's at this point if he ever wanted to complete the master plan and get what he wanted, control over the entire world.

"You mean that you trust him about as much as I do…which is about as far as you could throw an elephant," Shego joked with a grim smirk forming upon her lips as she shook her head and grinned darkly at Dr. Drakken.

"No Shego, that's not it at all…it's just that the job requires the both of you or else it won't get done correctly," Dr. Drakken unhappily declared with an air of utter confidence and certainty to him as he walked up to the door that lead into the secret lair underneath the zoo.

"Right…the scariest part about all of this is that you feel okay about saying that, you actually think that it's going to take both of us to finish this," Shego drawled out slowly with a very skeptical and unimpressed frown on her face as she sets her hand on the doorknob of the door that'd lead into the main room of the lair.

"The job that I am giving to the two of you is a very important one that needs to be done before the likes of Kim Possible figure out what we are up to," Dr. Drakken grumbled with an unhappy pout on his lips as he shook his head and then brushed Shego aside and opened the door himself.

"What's she going to find out," Shego asked back with a skeptical tone to her words as she fully thought that Dr. Drakken couldn't possibly have come up with a plan that could work.

"That she'll be dead in less than a year no matter what she does," Dr. Drakken calmly replied at first with a very sinister grin on his face before he walked by a very shocked Shego towards his seat at the big table.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Around Eleven At Night

"So what do you think of her," Monique asked softly over her shoulder with a nervous edge to her words, the corner of her mouth curling up like Elvis, as she sat on the end of the bed.

"I haven't made up my mind just yet…sorry, that's probably not what you wanted to hear right," Hope replied back softly with a nervous and skittish smile on her lips as she looked up through the glow of the television at Monique's bare back. After putting Rosa to bed for Zita, so that she could spend some more time alone with Ron, the two had retreated to the first open room available and got ready for bed. Marcella was taking care of the club so that Monique could have a night off. Hope had flung her clothes into a pile in the corner, while Monique had folded them up and set them on the room's only chair.

"Heh…no, that's not exactly what I wanted to hear," Monique replied softly with a sarcastic chuckle as she half turned back to Hope, unintentionally allowing some of her hair to slid down in front of her face.

"I've barely been around since she's started hanging around here, it'll take me a little while to learn enough about her to make up my mind," Hope continued with a bored shrug of her shoulders and an unsure pout on her lips as she pursed out her lower lip while allowing the straps of her teddy to slid down off of her shoulders, almost letting the garment fully slide down to her waist.

"Well let's just hope that she won't be around here long enough for that to happen," Monique observed back to Hope with a slightly awkward shrug of her shoulders as she kept her feet hanging over the edge of the bed while scooting back up the bed a little bit closer to Hope.

"Oh…do I detect a hint of jealousy in your tone my friend," Hope shot back with a playful smirk on her lips as a large lock of hair fell down over her face, covering up one eye and making her even more beautiful in Monique's eye.

"Whatever gave you that idea," Monique asked back with a confused and slightly harsh tone to her words as she suddenly jerked back upright and looked away.

"That," Hope snickered back softly with an evil grin of delight on her lips before her mind began to whirl of how to use her newfound knowledge to her advantage.

END OF CHAPTER 81

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron and Raquel talking about the mystical monkey power. It's just a little bit of them talking before Rosa screams and they're interrupted. Then comes a bit with Kim and Jim talking about her baby and how odd it is that she's pregnant. Then comes a bit with Shego and Drakken about the plan with an ominous ending. Finally there's the first part of a bit with Monique and Hope talking about Raquel and we find out that Monique is a little jealous. Hope's evil grin at the end doesn't mean that she's turning bad, it just means that she's up to her old tricks of having some fun.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You.


	83. Early AM Talks

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 82-EARLY AM TALKS**

The House-Midnight-Hope/Penny/Monique

"She's jealous of Raquel…why," Penny asked softly with a hushed tone to her words and confused look in her eyes as she let the towel drop down to the floor before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know, I think it's because she doesn't like that Raquel is spending so much time with Ron…or at least trying to," Hope replied softly with a shrug of her shoulders before she spread her legs out wide and silently invited Penny to scoot back up against her. Penny looked to think about it for a few seconds with an odd look in her eyes before standing back up and taking a step away from the bed. "Hey what," Hope started to hiss with a confused and slightly sad look in her eyes and tone to her voice as she began to sit up but stopped when Penny interrupted her.

"Shh," Penny whispered back a bit harshly, instantly stopping Hope from scooting to the edge of the bed, before she slowly turned around, running her hands through her hair slowly and very slowly swinging her hips from side to side, a daring and intense look on her face. She had tried her best to look as dirty and naughty as possible, knowing that the only way that she would know if her plan had worked would be however Hope would react. She was hoping for something along the lines of Hope becoming wild with lust, yanking her back onto the bed before a long night of passionate lovemaking. All that she got in actuality was Hope's hands hitting her hips before the door opened.

"Hey guys, what are you," Monique asked, softly at first, as she started to step into the room before she turned her head and saw Hope and Penny.

"What do you think you're doing," Monique snapped back with a tone of voice that left both Hope and Penny wondering on whether or not she was angry or just playing with them.

"Well…what's it look like we're doing," Penny asked back with a slight stutter to her words after she looked to Hope for help for a few seconds and found the brunette offering nothing in her gaze, even with Hope's hands still on her hips and her hands on Hope's shoulders.

"It looks like you're starting without me," Monique countered back with a stern look of disapproval in her gaze as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, cocked her hips to one side and glared at them both.

"Heh…really, nah that's not it…we were just talking about you being jealous of Raquel…really," Penny badly joked back to Monique with an awkward and unsure look in her eyes and stupid stale laugh before she glanced down and over at Hope as she heard her make a noise.

"D'oh," Hope muttered softly to herself, as she turned her head away, with an annoyed wince as she slid her hands down Penny's sides a little bit but kept them on her hips as she felt Penny's hands starting to slide across her shoulders towards her neck.

"I am not jealous of that…of Raquel, just because she and Ron supposedly have some mystical connection to each other through the mystical monkey power, if you ask me," Monique angrily grumbled back with an impatient scowl on her face as she turned back and closed the door.

"Wait let me guess, you think she's working for Monkey Fist or something like that," Hope started to say back with a slightly daring look in her eyes before she snickered softly and grinned over at Monique.

"No Hope darling…that was Kim when she first met Yori, she was jellin so badly that she thought that Yori was only spending time with Ron so that she could betray him, of course she didn't take my advice and just relax a little bit," Monique sputtered out at first, trying her best to keep her temper in check, as she made her way across the room, slowly stripping off her bra and panties until Hope was the only one in the small room that was wearing anything.

"You mean like you're doing…really Monique…relax, Raquel isn't here to take Ron away from you or any of the rest of us," Hope interjected with a restrained sigh as she let go of Penny's hips and flopped back down onto the bed, almost sadly staring up at the ceiling.

"What makes you so confidant about that Hope, you do a background check on her or something," Penny asked with a confused and surprised tone to her words as she looked down at Hope before crawling onto the bed and on top of her, glancing back over her shoulder at Monique as she stood by the edge of the bed, still not looking very happy.

"Actually yes…I did," Hope innocently replied with an almost bored tone to her words as she tried not to smile but couldn't help it when Penny began to tickle her.

"And," Monique wondered aloud, swallowing hard, setting her hands on her hips as she was getting a bit frustrated and anxious about how Hope was being coy about what she had learned from the background check.

"And what," Penny asked with a confused if not sarcastic twinkle in her eyes as she grinned up from the bed, before she nuzzled her lips into the crick in Hope's neck and began to sprinkle kisses up and down her neck from Hope's collarbone to her ear.

"What did you find," Monique groaned questioningly, as her stomach was flipping and flopping more times than she thought possible, while she edged a bit closer to the bed, half heartedly glancing over at the digital clock on the nightstand.

"She is who she says that she is, scouts honor," Hope slowly answered softly with a very innocent smile on her lips as she tried to shrug her shoulders while looking up at Monique, even though Penny was lying on top of her.

"Well that's…great," Monique stuttered and stammered back in a shaken reply as clearly Hope's answer was not the one that she had been hoping for.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Ron And Zita

"That's it…I am never letting her out of the house again, nope," Zita exclaimed with a fervent and determined look in her eyes as she haphazardly began to pensively pace back and forth, almost painfully wringing her hands, nearly tearing up.

"It's okay Zita, Rosa's fine, you don't have anything to worry about," Ron tried to argue back with a tense and worried look in his eyes as he struggled to come up with something to say to Zita in the hopes of calming her down, if only a little bit.

"Oh really, you come home with…her, and tell me that our daughter was nearly kidnapped by ninja monkey's and you expect me to be calm," Zita stated back sharply with an exasperated tone to her voice and tense look in her eyes as she stopped pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed long enough to glare up at Ron.

"No…Rosa wasn't in any danger, I stopped the monkey's before they got to close to her, she didn't even get a scratch," Ron did his best to say back politely and hesitantly without pushing any of Zita's buttons as he tried to get her to understand that Rosa hadn't been injured in the least from the attack at the future dojo.

"But she was scared Ron, when I went into her room she was crying," Zita argued back strongly as she stopped pacing and stormed up to Ron, looking almost like she was about to tear up herself, a look of terror and anxiety in her eyes.

"Well what do you want me to do about it Z…I can't turn back time to keep it from happening," Ron pleaded back with a tense tone to his words as he reached up and laid his hands on Zita's shoulders before drawing her closer until her forehead was resting against his.

"I know Ron, it's just that she could have been hurt…really hurt, and you weren't even on a mission, if they know where we live what's to stop them from just deciding to come her and take all of us out," Zita mumbled back softly at first before the fervor in her voice grew and grew as she spoke, pulling away from him and beginning to pace back and forth again, before she wrapped her arms tightly around her body and looked very worried.

"They're not killers honey, and hitting someone where they live is a little below the belt…even for them, but if it'll make you feel any better I'll call Global Justice tomorrow and get them to," Ron said back softly with a nervous look on his face as he slowly began to stand up before he was suddenly forced back down when Zita whirled around on him.

"That's not good enough, get them here now," Zita growled back, stunning Ron with the speed of it, as she spun around and glared a hole right through him.

"But Zita," Ron tried to argue back with his teeth gritted in more of an anxious way than anything to do with anger before once again Zita surprised him.

"Don't but me Ron, don't you care about your family, what if," Zita snapped with a furious fire in her eyes as she marched up to Ron and grabbed his wrists before she dug her claws into his arms.

"Zita…come on, of course I care about my family, more than my own safety, but the ninja monkey's weren't after me…or Rosa…they were after Raquel," Ron stuttered out softly with an awkward tone to his words as he very nearly bit his tongue to keep from crying out as Zita's fingernails kept being dug in even further into his arms. He half expected to look down and see blood but was slightly relieved when he didn't see any blood.

"Like that's supposed to make me feel any better…and yet we're letting her stay here tonight like nothing happened, what if they come after her in the middle of the night, Rosa could get caught in the crossfire or," Zita grumbled with an annoyed scowl marring her features as she let go of Ron's arms, subconsciously checking to see if she had caused Ron to bleed from her fingernails digging into his arm and being thankful that she hadn't, before she turned on her heels and walked back across the room away from Ron and from the bed.

"Dr. Drakken wouldn't attack us here baby…even he's not that stupid," Ron countered with a firm tone to his words as he stood up and began to walk towards Zita, his eyes never leaving her back.

"And just what makes you so sure about that…huh Ron," Zita demanded with a gravely serious and intense look in her eyes as she turned back around to Ron and waited for him to answer.

"Simple, because with all of us here it'd be suicide to come at us," Ron replied with a calming tone to his voice and look in his eyes before he pulled Zita close into a hug and comforted her.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-The Next Morning

She kept her eyes closed but listened to the hustle and bustle going on around her. The rays of sunlight that filtered in through the blinds stayed just out of her eyes and didn't offend her attempt at finding out as much as she could about her hopeful future housemates. She knew that Jessica would have her back, partially due to the circumstances that had surrounded their meeting. But the leggy blonde also seemed to be one to root for others with long odds and to give the benefit of the doubt more often than not. She had figured out that Kim and Bonnie would be the most ardent objectors to her plans for a future with Ron and the other women but hoped that she'd get a chance to win them both over, feeling that they were just trying to protect Ron and their status with him. The only real problems seemed to lie with Zita and Monique. She felt that it was almost like Monique viewed her as an invader while Zita would let her hold Rosa but always kept a close eye on her whenever she had come close to her daughter.

"You can fake it all you want Raquel, I know you're awake," Hope interjected softly with a tired yawn as she carefully sat down on the edge of the coffee table, covering the yawn with a hand.

"What gave me away," Raquel asked with an impatient sigh as she rolled over onto her side, opening up her eyes to a slit level as she did so, before she focused her gaze onto Hope. Hope was wearing a very flattering dark red silk bathrobe, and after Raquel blinked her eyes a couple of times she recognized that the robe was all that Hope was wearing. She had crossed her legs after sitting down before covering up her legs with the rest of the robe.

"Well I saw your lips move when Marcella stubbed her toe and swore like a sailor," Hope joked back softly with an amused little giggle that escaped her lips before she ran her hands slowly through her hair and then pulled it up into a loose ponytail.

"Well it was pretty funny," Raquel tried to humorously say back as she stayed lying down while looking up at Hope.

"True, but you're still busted, so why don't you stop playing around and come with me into the kitchen," Hope quipped back to Raquel as she leaned over, with one hand in her lap, and smile sweetly at her before she reached out with her other hand and lightly patted Raquel on the shoulder.

"Why, what for," Raquel asked softly with a deep yawn while rubbing her left eye with her left hand while pushing herself up to a seated position with her right arm.

"Some breakfast, you are hungry right," Hope joked back in reply with a soft chuckle before she slowly stood up and kept the sides of her bathrobe together.

"Like you wouldn't believe, I'm so hungry that I could eat an entire cow," Raquel answered with a slight shrug of her shoulders before she pulled the blanket off of her and swung her legs over the edge of the couch.

"Really…er uh, I don't think we have one of those…I guess that you'll just have to settle for scrambled eggs and toast with jelly on it," Hope admitted wit of an embarrassed blush to her cheeks and half hearted shrug of her shoulders, an act that allowed some of her hair to slip out of her ponytail and as she turned her head back flop down over her face, causing her to purse her lips in a fake pout.

"You've done this before I see, got it down pat," Raquel snickered over her shoulder to Hope with a wide toothy grin before she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as best she could and stood up, quickly closing her eyes to regain her balance.

"Not really…it's just that it's pretty much the only thing that I can cook…hey, at least I'm not as bad as Marcella…making a salad is the best that she can do," Hope begrudgingly replied with a slight stutter to her voice as she stopped walking back towards the kitchen and fully turned back to Raquel just as she turned around and opened her eyes back up.

"I couldn't have made it past middle school without being able to cook, I would have starved to death otherwise," Raquel revealed softly with a slightly worried memory flashing through her head as she stepped around the end of the couch and took a step towards Hope.

"Why, your mom stick you in every home-ec class or something," Hope wondered aloud with a slightly confused look in her eyes as she stopped walking towards the kitchen, staying standing on the top of the first step, one down from the level of the hallway nearest to her and kitchen beyond.

"Heh…I wish, no…my mother would almost always work really odd hours so I ended up having to make myself something to eat a lot of the time, it was either learn on the fly or starve, and since I'm here I'm guessing that we all know how that turned out, I'm still here," Raquel replied back to her softly with a proud smile on her lips as she struck a pose before she stepped up onto the step beside Hope, giving Hope another reminder of just how much shorter she was than Raquel.

"What about your grandmother, I thought that the two of you were close, you said," Hope asked softly with a confused and slightly concerned look in her eyes as she turned to Raquel and looked up at her with a frown.

"We are…it's just that given her position in the tribe she'd often go on pilgrimage's, some of them would last for days, I don't know how many times I almost burnt the trailer down just trying to cook a couple of eggs," Raquel answered with a nostalgic smile on her lips, as she remembered her grandmother's smiling face and the many nights that they had spent talking and keeping each other company, before she grinned widely and started to lean down to give Hope a peck on the cheek.

"Oh…so then you have experience cooking eggs…good, you can try mine and I can try yours, sound good to you…cool," Hope interjected softly with a slightly daring look in her eyes, as she looked up into Raquel's eyes, before she moved just enough so that Raquel's lips wouldn't land on her cheek but on her lips. After the kiss Hope beamed up at the shocked Raquel before hurrying off into the kitchen.

END OF CHAPTER 82

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Penny and Hope in their room talking about why Monique is jealous of Raquel. They have some funny banter back and forth before they start to get cozy on the bed. They're about to go further when Monique comes back into the room and interrupts them. They talk about the whole jealousy issue for a little bit before Hope admits to having run a background check on Raquel, with the outcome being that Raquel is exactly who she says that she is.

Then comes a bit with Ron and Zita fighting about what happened at the dojo after Rosa screamed. Basically they were attacked by ninja monkey's that were after Raquel. Ron fought them off but Zita is all upset about it. She thinks that Drakken and the others will want to hurt Rosa and then attack them at the house. Ron tries to calm her down while admitting that it's a problem before she says that she wants him to call Global Justice and get guards for the house. Ron says no that it wouldn't work because the villains wouldn't attack the house and get their butts kicked by Ron and Kim and the other women. Zita reluctantly agrees.

Next comes a bit with Raquel and Hope as Raquel is waking up on the couch thinking about how she might join the group in the house. She gets interrupted by Hope and the two talk about why she's pretending to be asleep. Raquel tries to explain before Hope offers to make her breakfast. The two talk about Raquel's childhood a bit before they kiss and go off to make breakfast.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You.


	84. WHere Are We Going

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 83-WHERE ARE WE GOING**

The Airplane-Late March-Ron And Bonnie

"So where are we going, and why did I have to leave Rufus at home," Ron asked with a visibly nervous look in his eyes as he leaned over a bit towards Bonnie, doing his very best to keep from looking down her shirt as she had chosen one that could have defined low cut.

"Sorry baby but you're going to have to wait to find out," Bonnie squeaked right back to Ron with a devilish twinkle in her eyes and a cute little smile on her lips as she lightly elbowed him in the shoulder.

"But this is the week long trip that I gave you as a present for Christmas right, this isn't just some…you're not kidnapping me are you," Ron wondered back softly with a nervous and anxious look in his eyes as he looked deep into her eyes before turning back to look out of the window at the big puffy clouds whizzing by.

"Kidnapping you…no, sorry but if I had kidnapped you Ron I already would have had my way with you," Bonnie responded with an astounded expression before she switched it instead to one of much mirth before she returned her gaze back to a brochure in her hands that Ron hadn't immediately noticed.

"Okay…so you're not kidnapping me, so then this is that trip," Ron guessed back with a slight stutter to his speech as he lazily tried to look over Bonnie's shoulder again and look at the brochure.

"Bingo baby," Bonnie whispered back softly with an overly delighted smile on her lips as she leaned over the armrest before finally giving him a kiss on the lips, stopping him from seeing what was on the brochure.

"So then uh…where are we going," Ron stuttered back his question with a hopeful smile on his lips as he desperately wanted to know where they were going, hoping that Bonnie would finally own up and tell him everything.

"I'm not just going to tell you outright Ron, though I could give you a hint…if you want," Bonnie spat back angrily at him at first before her expression softened considerably at the sight of a bit of fear in Ron's gaze.

"Oh really, what kind of hint," Ron asked with a confused smile on his lips as he watched Bonnie slide the brochure into the pocket on the back of the seat in front of her before she slid out of her seat and stepped into the aisle. It was only then that Ron noticed that like her very low cut top the skirt that she had chosen to wear looked more like what she'd wear for a very warm climate. Though he guessed from what he thought that the fabric was he decided that a soft breeze would make things quite interesting.

"You'll see," Bonnie snickered back with a very excited giggle as she pulled Ron up to his feet along with her, easily completely ignoring the other passengers giving her the evil eye for her choice of outfits, before dragging him along behind her back towards the bathroom.

"W…where are we going…Bonnie," Ron sputtered out in between breaths as he was doing his very best to keep from tripping over anybody's feet or anything else that had been set in the aisle.

"You'll see baby…heh, I always wanted to join the mile high club…no time like the present," Bonnie replied softly, almost more to the nonexistent wind itself than to Ron, before they got to the bathroom. Without missing a beat Bonnie shoved a burly man out of the way before yanking Ron into the small room after her and quickly locking the door shut.

"Bonnie," Ron gasped out softly more in shock and surprise than anger before Bonnie silenced him with a kiss and her hands slipping down the front of his pants.

"Hmpf…newlyweds, couldn't even wait to get to the hotel," An eighty year old woman scoffed with a roll of her eyes as she listened to Bonnie's muffled cries for a few seconds before putting her headphones back on and returning to her music.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House

"Hey Kim…have you seen Ron," Tara asked softly with an odd tone to her voice as she slid along the wall into the kitchen, looking around as if she had lost her favorite toy.

"Sorry no, I haven't seen them all day," Kim softly replied, as she was only half listening to what Tara was saying as she went over a checklist of items that her mother had asked her to get ready for a dinner meeting for her father a few nights away.

"Oh…okay, thanks," Tara mumbled back softly with a concerned pout on her lips as she turned her head away from Kim and looked sadly up at the clock on the wall.

"Something special you need him for…Tara," Kim began to reply with a distant tone to her words as the somber blonde began to head for the door before she looked up from her list and looked straight at Tara.

"It's well…it's nothing," Tara said back with a nervous and skittish look in her eyes as she briefly stopped walking out of the room before she stifled a sniffle and then turned back to the doorway.

"No Tara it's not nothing if it's got you crying, what is it, you can talk to me, you can tell me…whatever it is, I won't judge you…you know that," Kim pleaded over the kitchen table to Tara as by the look on the blonde's face she was quickly becoming more and more concerned about what was behind her sadness.

"Yeah…yeah I know," Tara mumbled softly with a very innocent and sweet pout on her lips before Kim set her checklist down and stood up from the table, quickly walking to Tara's side before setting a hand on her shoulder.

"So what is it, is there something wrong between you and Penny, is she," Kim started to ask with a curious look in her eyes and tone to her voice as she pulled Tara into a hug, laying her head on her chest and wrapping her arms protectively around the slightly quivering shorter woman.

"No…Penny and I are fine, we're happy…well it's just this," Tara quickly spurted out back, making it clear to Kim that everything truly was still going okay between Tara and Penny before she awkwardly reached back into her back pocket and slowly began to slowly pull something out of it.

"Tara…what is that…is that what I think it is," Kim blurted out back with at first a confused expression on her face before it changed to a startled one as her eyes focused onto what Tara had pulled out of her back pocket.

"I hadn't really been feeling well lately and on a what I thought harmless dare from Marcella I decided to check," Tara did her best to explain softly to Kim, as her initial tears began to dampen the front of Kim's shirt, before she tried to make it sound by the tone of her voice that she had originally thought the entire thing a lark but now was to scared and didn't know what to do, in desperate need of Kim's advice.

"Oh my God Tara…congratulations," Kim began to gasp out with an overwhelmed and stunned silly expression on her face as she looked closely at what Tara had taken out of her back pocket.

"I uh…thanks…I think," Tara stammered back to Kim as she slowly lifted her head off of her chest and looked Kim in the eye, smiling weakly.

"What is it honey what's wrong, you don't seem very happy, you should be bouncing off of the walls, but you're crying," Kim asked back slowly to Tara, a scared silly look in her eyes, as she pleaded with the blonde to answer her and do away with her confusion.

"I want this so much Kim, I've wanted this pretty much my entire life, I've wanted to be a mother for as long as I can remember, but now…it has to be true, it just has to…I don't think that I can take it if it's a fake positive," Tara mumbled back out to Kim softly with a very serious and almost terrified look in her eyes as Kim felt firm in her deduction that right at that moment Tara was in a desperate search of confidence and someone to confirm her deepest hopes and prayers.

"Then we'd better put this all to rest, get your coat," Kim said confidently with a determined edge to her words and look in her eyes as she nodded her head and turned away from Tara.

"Where are we going," Tara asked with a very fearful tone to her words and downcast expression on her face, as she looked straight at Kim, looking suddenly like a lost child.

"I'm taking you to the doctor to get a definite answer, now get your coat," Kim replied with a chipper and comforting smile on her lips, as she grabbed the keys to her car before she headed for the door, causing Tara to scurry to keep up, still not completely sure as to what was about to happen.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Home Of Mr. And Mrs. James Possible

"It's all just so strange," Jim observed softly with a very curious look in his eyes as he knelt down near the couch and trained his gaze forwards.

"Yes brother, very strange," Tim added in reply with a calm look on his face as he squatted down beside his brother and stared oddly at Jose, sleeping in Joss' arms on the couch, asleep as well.

"We've been inventing anything that we could think of for years," Jim started to say back to his brother with a concerned and oddly nostalgic tone to his words as his gaze glanced over at a few of the pictures on the wall. After Kim had moved out of the house Mrs. Possible had reluctantly agreed to hang pictures of the twin's accomplishments on the wall in the living room.

"And yet we're still nowhere near this level," Tim finished Jim's words as he sadly shook his head with a glance back to Rosie, marveling at the miracle that was the newest member of the large Possible family.

"Quite right, but we will be one day," Jim continued with a very determined and confidant look of zeal in his eyes as he let his mind begin to whirl as to ways of getting there.

"Hopefully sooner rather than later," Tim concluded with a hopeful smile on his lips as he turned to his brother and the two soon shared a silent laugh, both agreeing to redouble their efforts to truly make something of themselves.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Secret Lair Underneath The Zoo

She tried to listen to their tirades and their inane amount of boasting but more important matters dominated her thoughts. Her line in the sand in her mind and soul were still there. She still subscribed to her original core beliefs, however her focus about them had begun to waiver of late. It hadn't taken her long to figure out why. And from the moment that she had realized it she had known that she absolutely hated the fact that it had happened at all. Of course she had kept it to herself. She'd never let anyone know of her conclusion. Dr. Drakken had seemingly noticed that something was off about her but she had been able to lie to him about it, giving him some pitiful excuse about not feeling well, and he had surprisingly taken the ruse and believed it. She had tried to force the reason for her downslide out of her mind and soul, but try as she might she had found it impossible to fully rid her mind of the scourge that was plaguing her.

"Shego," Dr. Drakken snapped angrily as he stopped looking at a progress report that Junior had handed him when he had noticed that she was staring off into space with a distant look in her eyes.

"Huh…eh, what now," Shego stuttered and stammered back awkwardly as his words snapped her out of her gaze and she shook her previous thoughts away before she shifted her gaze back to Dr. Drakken's face as she shuffled the papers in the file on the table in front of her.

"Have you been listening to a single word that I've said," Dr. Drakken growled sharply at her with a stern glare in his gaze as he haphazardly set his own papers down before Monkey Fist sent her a furious sneer from across the room.

"Come on baby keep up, it's not that hard…unless of course you'd rather be finding a better way to pass the time…heh," Mike interjected with an overly arrogant grin on his lips as he slid his hands out of his pockets and started to slowly walk forward towards Shego, totally ignoring the low growl that was emanating from her throat.

"Buzz off bub…before I reduce you to a," Shego started to softly grumble impatiently, as sparks flickered back and forth between her fingers, before Senior smiled somewhat and spoke up.

"Mister…um, Mike, perhaps it would be best for all of us if you were to find something to do to keep yourself busy until we need your services," Senior explained softly with a slightly awkward tone to his words as he could tell that Shego was about two seconds away from roasting something a whole lot bigger than a chicken.

"Why, you don't like my company…old man," Mike answered with a daring edge to his words as he stepped past Shego, though making sure to rub up against her just right as he did so, before he stood at her side and seemed to be egging Senior on.

"I may be old young man however I assure you that I am far from feeble or infirmed," Senior calmly stated back while setting the tip of his cane down onto the ground and laying one hand over the other on top of it before he set his feet and waited for Mike to act.

"Oh is that right," Mike replied with a haughty laugh as he didn't feel that Senior was much of a threat to him.

"Most definitely, so why not take my advice and retire to your home until your services are needed again, saving us all the," Senior said back while he nodded his head slowly and kept his gaze locked firmly on Mike.

"Hey now pops…okay I'll go, I wouldn't want my honey to think that I was smothering her," Mike began to argue back to Senior with a determined look in his eyes before he changed expressions and attitudes on a dime, laying a hand on Shego's shoulder and beginning to slide it slowly towards her neck.

"I'd like to smother you with," Shego growled with a furious sneer on her lips and a fire in her eyes as she started to rise up from her chair.

"That's enough Shego," Dr. Drakken muttered harshly out under his breath, as he stayed firmly rooted to his seat, only halfway glancing over at Shego.

"Not this time Dr. D," Shego snapped back straight at him with a hint of venom in her words as she pushed her chair back away from the table.

"Ooh…feisty, just the way I like her," Mike joked back to her with an excited twinkle in his eyes before he stuck his tongue out and licked his lips appreciatively.

"Okay that's it," Shego hissed angrily as she balled her hands up into fists, building up a plasma charge that she knew would be powerful enough to ventilate Mike's ass along the way before she started to turn towards him.

"I'll say," Mike shot back with an almost turned on look in his eyes and tone to his voice as he made it a point for the back of his hand to graze the side of Shego's left breast as she turned towards him.

"Get away from me you," Shego started to exclaim with a very furious crackling of energy around her hands before Mike took a quick and sudden step away from her and blew her a kiss with a rather randy wink.

"Whatever you say honey," Mike said calmly as he interrupted her with a happy smile on his lips before he made it a point of looking down from her face right at her breasts. It didn't take her very long to figure out where he was staring.

"If you don't wanna get your ass," Shego started to snarl right back at him with a murderous tone to her words and intense fire in her eyes before he smiled back and her and stepped into the darkness, leaving her to fume and the others in the room to hunker down and do anything but annoy her.

END OF CHAPTER 83

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron and Bonnie in an airplane a couple of weeks after the end of last chapter. Ron tries to get Bonnie to tell him where they're going and why he had to leave Rufus at home. Bonnie refuses to tell him, sometimes getting a little angry at his continuing to ask, before she finally settles on another idea, after telling him that indeed she is taking him away on that one-week trip that he gave to her at Christmas. She drags him into the airplane's small bathroom before they have some fun, joining the mile-high club. The old woman is there just for fun.

Then comes a little bit with Tara and Kim back at the house where Tara is looking for Ron and very worried about something. At first Kim isn't really listening to her but then when Tara starts to leave the room Kim realizes it and stops what she's doing and wants to help. Tara reluctantly admits that she did something because of a dare from Marcella after she had been feeling ill for a little while. Kim is about blown over by what Tara pulled out of her back pocket. It's a home pregnancy test and it's saying positive, that Tara is pregnant. Tara says that she's wanted to get pregnant and be a mother for a good long while. But that she's scared that it's a false positive, so Kim decides to take Tara to the doctor to see if she's actually pregnant.

Then comes a little bit with Shego in the lair underneath the zoo. She's upset about what's going on and isn't sure about why she's doing what she's doing. She's all messed up but still bad. Drakken shakes her out of her thoughts and isn't happy with her before she growls back at him. Senior tries to calm everything down as much as he can before Mike shows up and like usual acts like a complete jerk. He gets more than a little fresh with her and once again Senior gets in the middle and stops things before he gets Mike to leave, much to Shego's chagrin, as she'd rather kill him.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You.


	85. Where Oh Where

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 84-WHERE OH WHERE**

The House

"What did Kim's note say again," Marcella wondered aloud with a concerned look on her face as she peered over Zita's shoulder as she looped her arms around the Latina's waist and held her close.

"Something about going somewhere with Tara," Monique replied with a carefree shrug as she flopped back down onto the couch and lazily reached over towards the coffee table for the television remote.

"Could be maybe be a little bit more specific about that Monique," Zita asked with a hopeful tone to her words, as she knew that it had to be more than something so simple but didn't want to speculate on what it might be.

"Sorry, I barely saw the note," Monique apologized with a look of embarrassment as she sat up and smiled guiltily.

"Don't look at me, I was to busy studying to even notice a note," Jessica added with a honest smile on her lips as she threw her hands up in self defense and then huddled over her textbook again.

"Okay, did anyone notice a note," Marcella asked again with an impatient sigh before she set her jaw, forcing herself to not get upset and yell at anyone without a good reason.

"Yeah…I did, it was something about Tara seeing a doctor," Raquel answered her with a helpful tone to her words as she stepped into the living room looking like she had just stepped right out of the Dukes of Hazzard, looking almost exactly like Daisy Duke, complete with the very short shorts and tied off flannel shirt that showed off all of her newly toned stomach.

"What, Tara's going to see a doctor," Zita gasped with a look of shock and fear on her face as she almost pulled herself from Marcella's grasp in her attempt to find out why.

"Is she sick," Yori asked with a very worried look in her eyes as she half stepped out of the kitchen and looked on with concern.

"Don't even joke about that," Jessica exclaimed back over her shoulder as her head snapped up and accidentally broke her pencil in two. "Damn it," She added harshly under her breath with a frustrated and upset growl before she stared pitifully at the two pieces of the pencil.

"I am not joking Jessica-kun, I am only wanting to know the truth," Yori said back with an unhappy pout on her lips as she fully stepped out of the kitchen, carrying a couple of wooden spoons in her hands, as she was in the middle of cooking something.

"The truth…well," Kim interrupted with an awkward and restrained smile on her lips as she stood in the open doorway and looked at everyone looking back at her.

"Well," Zita begged with a hopeful but scared tone to her words as she felt Marcella squeeze her a little to tightly, obviously very nervous and worried about Tara.

"I'm pregnant," Tara meekly, but happily, answered softly for herself as she calmly walked in through the door and then stood at the top of the steps to the living room, finally tearing up and letting the tears flow just before being mobbed by the other women in the house.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Airport At Their Destination-Ron And Bonnie

"Figured out where we are yet lover," Bonnie asked softly with a relaxed and excited smile on her lips as she hoisted her bag up and set its strap onto her shoulder before she adjusted her skirt, still feeling as if she didn't have it on quite right anymore.

"Well I know that we're somewhere warm…with a lot of beautiful women," Ron replied slowly with an unsure tone to his voice as he picked up his bags before he took a look around and grinned. Bonnie looked around in an instant, noticing that there seemed to be a model convention in town at that moment before she spoke.

"Hey," Bonnie exclaimed angrily as she whirled around on Ron and slugged him in the shoulder as hard as she could.

"Ow…what was that for," Ron shouted back with a look of shock and alarm on his face as he clamped a hand over his arm where Bonnie had punched him and took a step back away from her.

"Eyes on me now you," Bonnie snapped right back at Ron with a firm set to her jaw as she glared a hole right through him before starting to spin around on her heels and walk away but was stopped by Ron's next act.

"Wait Bon-Bon," Ron blurted out with a conflicted edge to his words as he reached his hand out to stop her as it finally settled down onto her shoulder.

"No don't…don't Bon-Bon me right now," Bonnie spat back in a shot as she angrily pushed Ron's arm off of her shoulder and backed away.

"Bonnie stop this…please, you know that I didn't mean anything by that, you know that I only have eyes for you, Kim, and the others back at the house, it's not my fault that you took me to a place with women that look like they just walked off of the covers of most of the fashion magazines," Ron said softly, pleading plenty with his love, as he set his hands down onto her shoulders and started to pull her towards him before she spoke up.

"I didn't mean to fight…I just wanted to," Bonnie replied hesitantly as she began to get emotional before she allowed Ron to pull her close and then lay her forehead against his chest.

"I know what you wanted Bonnie, and we can still have that, how about this, from this minute…no, from this second on we both start with a clean slate, maybe we could even pick up where we left off in the bathroom…eh, interested," Ron tried his best to explain softly and supportively as he began to wrap his arms around Bonnie's shoulders as best he could and hold her close without making her feel as if he were trying to corral or tie her down.

"You're evil, you know that right, completely evil through and through," Bonnie joked up to Ron with a sultry pout on her lips and a dirty twinkle in her eyes as she lifted her head up until she could look him straight in the eye, all as she cocked her head slightly to one side.

"And that's why you love me, go on…admit it," Ron quipped right back at her with an overly cocky grin on his face and tone to his voice as he gave her a big hug before he threw his head back and laughed almost maniacally.

"Shut up and follow me," Bonnie seductively purred back up to him with a dirty grin on her lips, as she glanced over his shoulder and spotted a women's restroom, before she grabbed Ron by the wrist and began to drag him along behind her towards it.

"Boo-yah," Ron exclaimed loudly in triumph with an excited smile on his lips, as he was completely happy in not fighting Bonnie in the least before he could only cast a quick glance around their section of the airport to check and make sure that no one noticed them slipping into the bathroom.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Home Of Mr. And Mrs. James Possible

"Well this is certainly a surprise," Mr. Possible stated with an awkward smile as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked to Mrs. Possible.

"You're telling me, I thought that I only had the flu or something like that," Tara remarked back softly with a nervously amused smile and then laugh before she bit her bottom lip and looked away, tearing up from an odd and sudden surge of emotions.

"That sounds familiar, when I was pregnant with Kim I thought that I'd had the flu for two weeks, it wasn't until I got a little bit of food poisoning and my mother made me get a blood test," Mrs. Possible humorously said back with a warm smile on her lips sent Tara's way as the blonde managed to turn her head back around to look over at the other end of the couch.

"Why would she make you take a blood test for food poisoning, isn't that overkill a little bit mom," Kim asked with a curious and confused tone to her words and look in her eyes as she slowly reached an arm around Tara's shoulders before she turned to look over at her mother.

"She was a bit overprotective back then, she wanted to make sure that I was really okay," Mrs. Possible said back with a bit of an amused smirk playing itself across her lips before she couldn't help but smile sweetly right back at Kim.

"Personally I think that the hospital was just wanting to squeeze a few more dollars out of your grandparents but," Mr. Possible joked with a slightly dopey grin that only seemed to get bigger until his wife thought otherwise.

"James, stop it," Mrs. Possible exclaimed with an unhappy scowl marring her features as she lightly slapped her husband on the shoulder with the back of her hand.

"What, I was just saying," Mr. Possible tried to weakly argue back on his behalf with a slightly skittish shrug of his shoulders as he ever so slightly leaned away from Mrs. Possible, for fear that she'd hit him again.

"Anyway I'm glad that you went to the hospital and got a blood test and didn't just rely on the do it at home testers, at least now you know for sure," Mrs. Possible said with a positive and thankful look in her eyes and tone to her voice as she nodded towards first Kim and then Tara.

"Have you told Ron yet," Mr. Possible asked with a concerned edge to his words, as inwardly he was scared as to how Tara's becoming pregnant could affect Kim and his future grandson or granddaughter.

"Dad," Kim exclaimed with a bit of an unhappy scowl as she shot him less of an angry glare and more one that said that he should have known that they hadn't told Ron yet.

"I've only just found out myself, I was going to tell Ron but I don't know where he is," Tara admitted with a very nervous look of concern on her face as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself and pouted while staring at the floor.

"Come to think of it I haven't seen Bonnie today either, I wonder where she is," Kim wondered aloud with a seriously concerned tone to her words and look in her eyes as she wrung her hands and looked up at the clock.

"Oh…they didn't tell you," Mrs. Possible asked with a confused and surprised expression on her face as it was clear to Kim that her mother thought that Ron and Bonnie would have told her where they were going had they gone anywhere.

"Tell us what mom," Kim wondered back softly with a serious and concerned look in her eyes as she didn't like where the conversation was beginning to go.

"Well earlier this morning Bonnie left me a message on my cell phone," Mrs. Possible recalled slowly with a slightly unsure smile on her lips as she definitely didn't want to get in the middle of anything that could possible hurt her daughter's relationship with Ron or any of the other women.

"She did, what'd she say," Tara questioned loudly with a very curious and very concerned look on her face tinged with a bit of excitement at finding out where two of her loves had gotten off to without her knowledge.

"Um…she said that she was cashing in some present from Ron, do you know anything about that Kimberly," Mrs. Possible answered with an odd look in her eyes before she frowned and asked her daughter if she knew what Bonnie had been talking about.

"Uh oh," Tara mumbled out weakly with a slightly scared tone to her voice as she hunched her shoulders up and cringed at the thought of what Kim would do next.

"Damn her," Kim spat out angrily with a nearly furious grimace on her lips as she balled her hands up into fists and looked ready to hit something or someone before her mother interrupted her.

"What did you say," Mr. Possible shouted with a very startled and unhappy scowl on his lips as he bolted upright in his chair and glared across the small space at his oldest and only daughter.

"Oh uh…sorry dad…mom, it's just that Bonnie," Kim sputtered back in reply with an awkward and embarrassed smile on her lips before she tried to at least act like she was going to make an argument on her behalf.

"That's still no reason to swear," Mrs. Possible sharply stated back with a very firm and set look in her eyes as it was clear that Kim had overstepped her bounds by cursing and she was about to try and make up for it when Tara spoke up beside her.

"For Christmas Ron gave the four of us…me, Kim, Yori, and Bonnie each a special gift, two roundtrip tickets for us that we could use whenever we wanted to, a week alone with Ron wherever we wanted to go," Tara said softly in an attempt to begin to explain how the situation that they now found themselves in had gotten started, hoping that Kim's parents would just take her side of the story and not press her for any further details, as she really wasn't in the mood to talk that much more and the orange juice that she had sipped on when they had first arrived was beginning to not sit to well in her stomach.

"That sounds very romantic but what does that have to do with," Mr. Possible began to wonder back aloud with a curious pursing of his lips in thought before Kim interrupted him.

"That's where they are, Bonnie cashed in those two tickets and took Ron with her somewhere, man she is so gonna get it when they get back," Kim grumbled out with a very unhappy scowl before she began to grit her teeth with her mouth closed and start to think of ways to get back at Bonnie for the sudden departure.

END OF CHAPTER 84

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Marcella and the other women of the house, other than Kim and Tara, talking about where Kim and Tara are. None of them seem to know what's going on completely and they all start to come up with different ideas. They all put their two cents worth in before they get interrupted by Kim and Tara as they've come back home from the doctor and they tell them all that Tara is pregnant.

Then comes a little bit with Ron and Bonnie as they land at the airport and Ron is still trying to figure out where they are and Bonnie isn't helping. Ron jokes about seeing a lot of beautiful women around in the airport terminal. Bonnie doesn't take it well and they bicker a little before Bonnie blows up. Ron tries to calm her down and after a bit is mostly successful. Then at the very end Ron makes a slightly dirty joke about what to do next and Bonnie seems to like it. She grabs him by the wrist and drags him back into the bathroom leaving little doubt what they're going to do once in there.

Then comes a bit with Kim and Tara at the home of Kim's parents. They're talking about how now Tara is pregnant and how that'll affect things between her and Ron and the others. They talk some about back when Kim's mother was pregnant with Kim and how she found out after thinking that she only had the flu for a while. Then they talk about when they went to the hospital and found out that she was pregnant only after she had a bout of food poisoning and had a blood test. Kim's father makes a joke about that before her mother tries to further explain it. On the cartoon Kim's grandmother is pretty loose but I have her being more overprotective in her earlier days because of not wanting anything to happen to Kim's mother and not fully trusting the doctors. Tara is concerned about being pregnant and talking to Ron about it and worried where Bonnie and Ron are. Kim's mother tells her that Bonnie called her in the morning to tell her where they were going and she's surprised to find out that Bonnie didn't also call Kim and tell her. Kim isn't happy about all of the news that she hears and curses, which isn't something that she normally does but she's really upset and mad at Bonnie for not telling them where and when she was going and so she let it slip. Her parents chastise her for it and she relents before explaining about the trip and vowing to get Bonnie for not telling them. As for where Ron and Bonnie went here's a tip, it's a place that has a big party that happens every year about the end of March or sometime into April. It's a big party where everybody has a lot of fun, goes a little crazy, and has a statue of a certain religious figure up on the top of a high hill. It's not in the United States and given how I've written Bonnie, I see her as being Catholic, along with her personality in general it should be easy to figure out where she's gone for a little release before Lent.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You.


	86. Bonnie To Kim To Bonnie

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 85-BONNIE TO KIM TO BONNIE**

Rio De Janeiro-Ron And Bonnie-Their Hotel Room-Evening

"Well," Bonnie pointedly said with a sigh of discontent as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and began to irritably tap her foot while glaring lightly at Ron.

"Well what," Ron wondered back with a honestly confused expression on his face as he slowly bent over and set his bag down on the floor in front of the door before he reached over and unlocked the door.

"Aren't you going to carry me over the threshold," Bonnie asked loudly to Ron as she leaned forward a little bit to get into Ron's face for not immediately answering her properly.

"This isn't our honeymoon," Ron observed as he slowly turned the doorknob and then pushed open the door, trying to get a good look into their room but knowing that Bonnie was looking squarely at him, expecting him to stop what he was doing and address her properly.

"Hey, this is as close as I'm probably ever going to get to having an actual honeymoon so humor me, carry me across the damn threshold already," Bonnie cracked back softly as she uncrossed her arms and lightly smacked him on the shoulder before shrugging her shoulders and then smoothing her skirt out.

"Okay," Ron sighed loudly as his shoulders slumped noticeably before he groaned and made it a point of picking Bonnie up rather quickly, not waiting for her to tell him that she was ready, at first getting a light glare from his lady love, before he thought that he could hear her giggle softly with delight under her breath. "Here you are Bon-Bon, your fondest wish come true," He added with a proud and content smile on his lips after he had walked across the threshold with Bonnie in his arms. He started to set her back down on her feet but a low growl from her stopped him before she pointed towards the bed. With a bored sigh he rolled his eyes and carried her over to the bed. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was thinking about doing a lot more but he knew that their bags were still in the hallway so he unceremoniously dropped her down onto the bed.

"Hey," Bonnie shouted out in shock and alarm as suddenly she was in freefall before she hit the sheets as Ron turned around and headed back towards the door.

"Sorry but all of our bags are out in the hallway and unless you want to take the chance of them getting stolen I'm going to go back and get them," Ron replied loudly over his shoulder as he hurried back out into the hallway and picked up all of their bags.

"Like hell I do, now get in here before," Bonnie stated proudly and confidently as she rolled over onto her back on the bed and kicked her shoes off before slipping her skirt off.

"Alright Bonnie I'm coming, just hold your horses…or not," Ron grumbled out with an impatient edge to his words as he kicked the door shut behind him and then carried their bags into the bedroom right before he set them down and looked up, catching Bonnie flinging her blouse off of the bed and into a chair nearby before reaching both hands around behind her back and unhooking her bra. "Hey…I thought that was my job," Ron pouted right to Bonnie with a fake look of hurt in his eyes as he gave her his best version of the puppy dog pout.

"Don't worry, you'll get plenty of practice, we're here for a whole week, now come on…I need me some Ronshine," Bonnie quipped back to him with a dirty grin on her lips and fire in her eyes before she reached out, grabbed him by the collar, and laughed as she dragged him down onto the bed.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Late-After Rosa Has Gone To Bed

"I can't believe her," Marcella snapped angrily as she balled her hands up into fists and looked ready to punch anything or anyone that got in her way.

"You can't believe her, how do you think I feel, she was with me last night and she didn't even say anything," Tara groaned with an upset frown as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and plopped down onto the open seat on the couch, staring straight ahead at the television, not really caring what was on.

"I am sure that Bonnie-kun tried to contact us, she would not leave like this without telling at least one of us, neither would Ron," Yori said softly with a serious look on her face as she stood next to Kim and looked on in concern.

"Oh…yeah, she probably called one of you up on your cell phone, waited for your voicemail, and then conveniently forgot to leave you a message…wants Ron all to herself," Raquel thought out loud with an intense look of concentration on her face as she walked up beside Kim and tried to scowl but couldn't after seeing the look in the redhead's eyes.

"Well that was the idea behind the tickets right, so that we'd be able to have Ron all to ourselves," Tara offered back softly with a timid and slightly embarrassed blush to her cheeks and smile on her lips as she pushed herself up in her seat and looked back over her shoulder towards Kim and Yori, hoping that either one of them would have an answer for her.

"Well…yeah but," Kim stuttered in her reply as she was caught off guard by the honesty in Tara's question before she bit her lower lip and turned her head towards Yori.

"You are correct, that was the idea behind the tickets…however I do agree that she should have alerted us to her plans," Yori said very softly with an eerily calm tone to her words with the edges of her mouth beginning to curl up into the beginnings of a smirk.

"Okay…so then anybody have any ideas where she absconded off to with Ron," Crystal asked with a subtle and soft grin as she walked up beside Jessica and leaned softly against her.

"Honolulu," Jessica guessed softly with an amused smile and slight laugh as she looked up briefly from one of her fashion magazines long enough to make eye contact with Penny before she returned her gaze to the magazines.

"Jamaica," Liz added happily with a crooked smile on her lips as she looped an arm around Monique's shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"I don't think so, it would have to be somewhere that she's always wanted to visit," Marcella countered with an unimpressed scowl marring her features as she shook her head and tried to think hard.

"Or heard that was a fun place to visit," Hope joked darkly with a sarcastic grin on her lips as she looked up from her spot by the fireplace, looking oddly like a Catholic schoolgirl in a uniform and thigh high socks.

"But where would that be, Bonnie's always watching all of those travel shows, she could have taken him anywhere," Monique groaned loudly with a very anxious and frustrated growl from deep in her throat before she threw her hands up in defeat and looked back at Liz, noticing the odd look in the redhead's eye, a look that she hadn't seen before.

"Couldn't you just have Wade hack into the airport's database and find out sooner rather than later," Raquel offered softly with a look on her face of a person that thought that they had just come up with a really good idea.

"Well I remember that she really did seem to enjoy Hawaii…and Ron did buy a house there for us," Kim commented back softly with a deep in thought expression as she thought about pacing but was just a little to tired to feel like putting that much effort forth at that moment.

"Eh…nah, it doesn't sound like her to me," Hope started to groan back with an uncomfortable pout before she shifted in her seat, giving Kim a quick glance of the fact that the lithe brunette wasn't wearing any panties underneath her skirt, before she sat up straight just as Yori spoke up.

"And you believe that you know her that well," Yori asked calmly though with a slightly pointed look in her eyes as her hands slid down to her stomach, a few seconds before she felt one of Kim's hands on top of hers.

"I know her well enough to know what she likes…what her fantasies are, she's always wanted to go someplace crazy and do something really wild, something that'd blow her parents minds…course she can't do that now…heh, but that's not really the point is it," Hope started to angrily argue before, given the company of Liz, Crystal, and Raquel that didn't know Bonnie as well as she did in her mind, she scaled her tone back, almost catching herself on the mention of Bonnie's parents but striving through it.

"Oh yeah, remember when she was so pumped about going to New Orleans for Mardi Gras our freshman year but then something happened with her dad at work and they couldn't go," Tara chimed in with a happy to help smile on her lips, and a bit of a twinkle in her eye, as she sat up straight and beamed good feelings towards Hope.

"Right…yeah, that girl was hot, I remember Josh was going to ask her if she was all ready to go and she nearly ripped his head off," Monique joked back with a smile of nostalgia on her lips before she slid an arm around Liz's waist, intentionally slipping a couple of fingers underneath her shirt and getting an odd sense of joy that she didn't pull away, rather she leaned in a bit closer.

"Okay…all good points ladies, but how does any of this help us find Ron," Zita asked out loud with a less than pleased expression on her face as she tried to keep herself from both wringing her hands to much and getting to angry and saying something that she might regret, her temper already starting to build at Bonnie's actions.

"I think I know," Hope snickered back softly with a devilish and quite playful smile on her lips before she stood up and winked across the room to Kim.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Rio De Janeiro-Ron And Bonnie-The Next Morning-The Beach

"So uh…what do you think," Bonnie asked Ron with a relaxed smile on her lips as she pulled a pair of sunglasses out of her bag and slipped them on.

"Do you want me to be honest," Ron sheepishly asked back with a slightly guilty and embarrassed smile as he darted his gaze quick from one part of the beach to another, immediately noticing why Bonnie had asked him that very question.

"Of course, why wouldn't I," Bonnie asked back, almost completely oblivious to the reason that Ron had to be slow with his answer to her question, before she turned to him and let her sunglasses slide down to the tip of her nose.

"Well look around Bon-Bon, look at all of the," Ron started to uncomfortably answer with a bit of an edge to his words as he thought that Bonnie was intentionally pushing his buttons, as he made a desperate attempt not to stare at any one woman in particular.

"Whatever, it's not like you don't see enough bare breasts at home baby, now if you're good I'll take my top off to," Bonnie playfully replied, with a fake look of annoyance flashed to Ron before she reached back behind her back and began to pointedly flick the knot and strings that were holding her eggshell white bikini top on.

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Ron grinned back, still a bit sheepish, as he stopped walking parallel to Bonnie and began to walk towards her before he laid his right hand on the small of her back, the very beginning of a plan to sweep her to him.

"I thought you'd like it, now…yeow," Bonnie started to softly coo back with a right devilish fire in her eyes before she stepped off of the grass and her bare feet touched the hot sand of the beach, very nearly screaming outright a few short seconds later.

"Whoa…what the hell," Ron exclaimed with a start as he fumbled back away from Bonnie a little bit before his defensive side took over and he frantically looked all around them, as if he expected Dr. Drakken or Monkey Fist to jump out from behind the nearest building or tree.

"Hot…that sand is fucking hot," Bonnie grouched sharply right back and him with a fair amount of venom in her voice and in her glare before Ron couldn't help but laugh.

"Ya don't say," Ron badly joked with a slightly to amused smirk on his lips before Bonnie jerked away from him and jumped back up onto the grass, almost then melting him with her gaze.

"Not funny…just for that you're going to carry me to the water, and no titties for you," Bonnie proudly announced with an almost regal tone to her words as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned away.

"Ah…darn," Ron sadly pouted unhappily as he looked to Bonnie, then out over the beach at the other topless women, before he shifted his gaze sadly back to Bonnie.

"Now come on honey, don't be like that I…oh okay, if you promise to not laugh at my pain again until we get back to the hotel room I'll take my top off," Bonnie started to growl back before she saw the look on Ron's face, her tone of voice changing almost immediately on the spot to a much more comforting and almost soothing tone, hoping to cheer him back up she decided to make a deal with him and see how that went.

"Promise…scouts honor," Ron replied with a very determined look in his eyes as he went rigid, copying a stern salute that one would expect to see a Boy Scout give.

"You weren't a scout," Bonnie pointed out with a quizzical expression and confused thought running through her head before Ron gave up and admitted his little white lie.

"No…but it doesn't hurt to be safe," Ron blushed back with a bit of an apologetic smile to him as he shrugged his shoulders before Bonnie decided for them both and leapt up into his arms, knowing full well that he would catch her and not let her fall.

"Onward…to the water," Bonnie commanded proudly from her perch in Ron's arms, with a thoroughly delighted and proud smile on her lips, before she reached her arm out and pointed towards the water.

"Yes ma'am," Ron replied with a smile on the edges of his lips before he calmly walked out onto the beach and headed towards the water, easily brushing off the odd looks that they were getting from some.

END OF CHAPTER 85

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron and Bonnie in Rio, that's where they went for Bonnie's trip, and after they rode the elevator up they're standing outside of their hotel room. Ron is more worried about getting into the room and getting off of his feet for a little bit to rest them but Bonnie has other ideas. Just as he's about to unlock the door and then open it she stops him by asking him to carry her across the threshold. Ron is a bit surprised by the request but Bonnie counters by saying that since she'll probably never actually marry Ron it's the closest that she'll ever get to that happening. Ron is a bit put off by her request but his good nature wins out and he agrees. He carries her into the hotel room and then into the bedroom where he drops her onto the bed. He turns to leave and she wants to know where he's going. He says that he's going to get their bags, as he doesn't want them to get stolen. Bonnie is a bit impatient at this but agrees and when he comes back in with their bags Bonnie is getting undressed. Ron makes a joke about that he's the one that's supposed to be taking her clothes off. She plays along and tells him that it's okay as they are there for an entire week and she promises that he'll get plenty of practice taking her clothes off during that time before she grabs him by the collar and drags him down onto the bed with her.

Then we jump back over to the house where Kim and the other women are wondering where Bonnie and Ron could have gone to with the tickets. None of them are quite sure where they went and they all try to brainstorm up ideas. Tara is still emotional about not being able to tell Ron that she's pregnant and is in a bit of a pickle, though she wants to tell Bonnie the good news as well. Some of the women make some jokes about Bonnie, remembering something that happened in her freshman year as they try to call out ideas as to where she chose to visit. Hope and Yori get into a very brief little argument before Mardi Gras leads them to the right place. Hope's outfit for a spot of fun that she'll be having later with one of the women.

Then we go back to Rio with Ron and Bonnie as they're at a beach. Now I know that not every beach in Brazil has topless women sunbathing and the like it does exist. At first Bonnie acts as if she doesn't understand why Ron is getting so nervous all of a sudden. In the back of her mind she knows but she's playing a little game with him. When he stutters in his reply she wonders that since he sees more than one of the ladies topless or naked more than once a day it shouldn't be that big of a deal for him. He holds back with the thought that if he said what he really thought she'd get mad at him for it. She does but it doesn't last very long and then they head off towards the water.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You.


	87. More Fun

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 86-MORE FUN **

Rio De Janeiro-Ron And Bonnie-Their Hotel Room

"I'm glad that we didn't stay out there any longer than we did," Bonnie called out over her shoulder towards Ron in the shower as she sat in front of a small vanity applying some lotion to her legs. After getting back from the beach, with both having had more fun than they thought that they would, Bonnie had slipped into the shower first, telling Ron that she needed a little time to herself first. He had reluctantly agreed and had let her take all the time that she had needed in the shower, though yelling through the door a couple of times that she'd better not use all of the hot water.

"You're telling me, I think I got a little sunburned…does this look to red to you," Ron replied with a tired yawn before he pulled back the shower curtain, turning his back to Bonnie to let her see the small of his back, which to him felt a bit to hot.

"You're fine Ron, besides it's only a little pink," Bonnie said back with a slightly bored sigh before she began to apply some lotion to both sides of her neck, looking closely at her reflection in the mirror.

"Really…hey wait, you didn't even look," Ron grouched unhappily as he stepped one leg and foot out of the shower and flicked some water off of his fingers and onto Bonnie's bare back.

"So I didn't look what's…hey," Bonnie started to lazily say back to him with an unimpressed tone to her words before the water hit her back and she yelped and jumped up almost out of her seat before she sat back down, half turning around in her chair and glaring back at Ron as he stepped fully back into the shower.

"You didn't look…I could have a serious sunburn and you," Ron exclaimed loudly with more of a whiney tone of voice as he started to shut the shower curtain again before Bonnie stopped him.

"You don't have a sunburn Ron it just got a little red, you don't think that I got a little red out there," Bonnie snapped back with an impatient scowl on her face as she turned fully around and glared at Ron.

"Well…ya know, I don't really seen any difference, maybe if I got a better look," Ron countered unhappily with a skeptical tone to his words and look in his eyes as he started to close the shower curtain before he had a better idea, stepping back out of the shower and kneeling down behind Bonnie, tapping the reddest spot on her body just as she started to speak.

"Well maybe…hey, what are you doing," Bonnie began to reply with a less than pleased expression as she went to turn back around but stopped when she felt Ron powerfully tap the spot on her back that was a little tender.

"Nothin," Ron cracked back with a slightly playful edge to his words and dopey grin on his lips as he pulled his hand back for a few moments.

"Nothin…right," Bonnie sarcastically grumped back, as it was clear that she wasn't fully buying what it was that Ron was saying, lightly glaring at him back over her shoulder before she turned her head around and smiled softly when she heard Ron's response.

"Okay…just evening out the score a little bit," Ron replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders before to him the second good idea in less than a hour came to him.

"Well alright just don't think that…hey," Bonnie said softly with a bit of an unsure tone to her words before she was startled when she felt Ron's arms encircling her and pulling her back and up to her feet.

"Got you now," Ron stated proudly into Bonnie's ear as she accidentally dropped the bottle of lotion that she had been using, thinking that she wanted to fight back against Ron even if it was only for show, before he pulled her back into the spray and steam of the shower, ending her thinking when his lips came into contact with hers.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Club

"Okay, we've narrowed it down to Rio De Janeiro and Tahiti…right," Monique declared with a nervous tone to her voice as coming up with the two ideas that she had said had taken several hours to come up with and she wasn't in the mood to get into another argument.

"Right, but they could have gone to either one," Tara pouted softly with an unhappy look in her eyes as she crossed her arms in front of her on the table, and then dropped her head down onto them.

"But what are we going to do when we find out where they went, Bonnie's using her special tickets, we can't exactly make her come back home…can we," Crystal pointed out through her question as even though she was mad at Bonnie and really wanted her to get what was coming to her for not telling them anything about the trip she didn't think that it would be right to try and force Bonnie and Ron to come home immediately.

"Legally she'd probably have plenty of grounds to fight you on that front Crystal honey," Liz sourly replied before she downed another shot, melancholy that she couldn't help them more.

"So then basically we're sitting here wasting our time trying to figure out where Bonnie and Ron got off to while we could be having the time of our lives…which by the way is probably exactly what they're doing right now," Monique interjected with a fed up and frustrated scowl on her lips and edge to her words as she walked out from behind the bar and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Well what do you suggest that we do then, have a massive orgy or something," Marcella snapped back angrily as she shot up to her feet and glared over at Monique.

"Nah, we do that enough as is, what we need to do is change something while they're gone, like get a wild tattoo…do something wild, maybe we should get another hot tub, except put this one inside and say that we're the only ones that can use it, see how they like it," Monique forced herself to reply calmly as she walked up to Marcella and stopped right in front of her, hoping that the slightly shorter woman wouldn't stay angry.

"I like it," Marcella said with a devilish fire in her eyes before she turned back to the others and then sat down.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Photography Studio

"Thanks for helping me set up, I was going to ask Ron to help me with this but…well," Zita groaned out softly with an appreciative smile on her lips as she looked up into Jessica's eyes.

"It's okay, I know that I'm a poor substitute for Ron in this case but I'm glad to do what I can," Jessica replied with a slightly crestfallen expression on her face as she shrugged her shoulders and then tried to smile.

"Stop that, you're just fine…I love you just the way you are, as for Bonnie…well I'm beginning to think that as far as Ron knows we know exactly where they are," Zita snapped softly with a serious look in her eyes and very determined tone to her voice as she made sure that Jessica looked her right back in the eye.

"You think she'd do that…lie to Ron," Jessica gasped back with a complete look of shock on her face, as she didn't want to believe what Zita was saying.

"Of course, see Jess telling Ron that she told us where they were is nothing to Bonnie, she used to lie like that all of the time remember…but as mad as I am about what she did I still love her…I can wholly understand the want to be alone with Ron, just the two of us, for an entire week, it's enough to make you go mad," Zita explained softly with a bit of a sarcastic and dark grin on her lips as she pulled herself forward until the two were pressed together.

"Yeah…but what with, anxiety or lust," Jessica purred back playfully with a light tap on Zita's arm before she leaned down and gave Zita a peck on the side of the neck, giggling softly as she heard a soft moan escape from between Zita's lips.

"Lust all the way here baby, I don't know what it is…ever since he came back from that botched mission in Greenland every time that I see him I just want to rip his clothes off and," Zita explained herself away softly at first with an excited grin spreading itself across her lips while nodding her head up and down before Jessica surprised her with a quick kiss on the lips.

"Heh, I know the feeling, the hospital ball is coming up pretty soon and there's no way in hell that I'm not taking Ron to it as my date, we are going to look so good," Jessica laughed back at first with an amused smirk before her tone and expression grew serious, so serious that at the end of her answer she looked away and frowned.

"Got a dress yet," Zita asked with a curious tone to her words as she had now switched from thinking and worrying about Ron and Bonnie and switched to a much happier frame of reference.

"Yeah," Jessica mumbled softly with a tone to her voice that led Zita to believe that she wasn't quite sold on that fact just yet, leaving room for doubt.

"Hey, why the long face," Zita wondered aloud with a genuinely concerned tone to her words as she temporarily lifted left hand up from its place on Jessica's right hip and softly cupped her cheek, looking up into Jessica's eyes and not liking the look of worry that she was seeing in them.

"I have a dress but…they're holding it as this big fancy ballroom in Denver this year and," Jessica softly stuttered back with a forlorn expression as she looked on past Zita before she let out a deep breath and started to ramble a little bit.

"How'd they pull that off, isn't the hospital strapped for cash," Zita asked softly with a surprised tone to her words and a confused look in her eyes as she pulled Jessica back to looking her right in the eye.

"Is it ever, but our top doctor did a little…uh, special surgery for a very special friend, and we're getting the ballroom as a kind of compensation…or as a bribe, I'm not really sure which," Jessica sadly joked back to Zita at first with a sour expression on her face before she found herself unable to keep from beginning to grin.

"Who cares which…you need a dress," Zita cracked with a shrug of her shoulders and a small laugh before she leaned her forehead up against Jessica's and looked deeply into the blonde's eyes.

"And how…but there's a snag, I'm not exactly raking it in right now with work and college and…I don't really have the money for a new dress," Jessica agreed unhappily before she leaned back a little bit and frowned.

"That's easy, just borrow one of…oh wait, now that I think about it none of Bonnie or Tara's dresses would look good on you, you need to get a new one," Zita remarked confidently with a proud smile on her lips before she guided Jessica away from the counter and to the doorway of the back room.

"I wish, the only way that I'm going to be able to buy a new dress for the ball is if I were to make some money…fast," Jessica sighed softly with a defeated look in her eyes and tone to her words as she looked into the room before Zita flipped the light on. The light revealed a large bed set against the wall on the other side, one that looked very comfortable and inviting, exactly where Zita seemed to be guiding her.

"Well…I think I might know a way that you could make some quick money," Zita stated with an excited smile beginning to form on her lips as she caught Jessica eyeing the bed and grinned wickedly.

"What is it," Jessica asked curiously though in the back of her mind, if she was being completely honest with herself, she had a pretty good idea what was coming.

"Well, you know that you're very beautiful...your legs run from the ground right up to heaven, and your breasts…well…heh, chica…you're perfect for," Zita started to say with a slightly unsure stutter to her words as she had come up with a perfect way for Jessica to make more than enough money by the time of the ball to get a new dress that'd look good on her but she wasn't sure if the blonde would go along with the how of getting the money as her hands again settled on Jessica's hips.

"I'm perfect for…whoa, wait a minute, you want me to," Jessica began to ask softly back to Zita before the look in Zita's eyes registered within her and she suddenly stopped in her tracks and pulled away.

"Pose nude, I know…I know it's a bit of a stretch, but back when you worked at the club it didn't seem to be a problem, and there's a lot of money to be made in that racket, in a very short amount of time," Zita admitted with a pensive and apprehensive tone to her words as she held her hands up in mock defeat, not looking to start a fight with Jessica just yet.

"I'm not going to pimp myself out to a bunch of perverts just to buy a dress," Jessica stated defiantly with a proud and determined look in her eyes as she balled her hands up into fists.

"I'm not saying that Jess, at all, all that I'm suggesting is that maybe you could find a modeling job that plays to your strengths, a hot blonde with a smile like yours, money should be easy to come by," Zita stuttered back in reply with a scared sigh and deep breath as she made an attempt to salvage a little bit of her idea to help Jessica earn enough money to buy a new dress.

"But whoever would hire me would want me to do nudes the moment they found out that I used to work as a stripper, it'll all be over before it starts," Jessica argued with an unhappy look in her eyes as she pulled back a little bit but didn't fight when Zita's hands were set back down onto her hips.

"Well, what if I took the pictures, then I could control what happens to the pictures, who gets their hands on them, I could make sure that they went to a good publisher, what do you think," Zita hesitantly offered up with an uneasy half smile on her lips as she was now down to grasping at straws in her attempts to help Jessica.

"You know any of these guys Z, I mean you're new here and all, are you sure that any of them will even give you the time of day," Jessica said back with an unsure look on her face as she slowly began to lean back against Zita.

"I've been in contact with a few that I think could work, a couple even said that they could find me work if I could find a quality model and gets some shots of her, think about it, you'd be helping us both out, me getting my foot in the door around here and you getting the money that you need to get that dress to knock Ron's socks off for that hospital ball," Zita answered calmly as she took a deep breath and tried her best to be able to look Jessica in the eye.

"And I don't have to do any nudes," Jessica commented back with a slightly unsure tone to her words and nervous look in her eyes before Zita spoke up.

"Well not unless you want to Jess, of course we could always take a few special shots after we're done with the others…just for fun…just for us," Zita said back with a look of scouts honor on her face while looking serious before a crooked smile slid onto her lips as her hands migrated to the front of Jessica's jeans.

"Oh really, and just what might you have in mind," Jessica softly whispered back with a fair amount of excitement in her voice and a bright twinkle in her eyes as she kept her gaze locked squarely onto Zita's eyes while she felt the latina's nimble fingers unbuttoning her jeans and then deftly sliding her zipper down.

"Well I did have Ron and Kim's dad install a shower in here right before Bonnie dragged him off…maybe we could find out if it works," Zita wondered aloud softly straight to Jessica with a curious grin as, taking a cue from the complaint and taller blonde, she pushed the side of the front of her jeans apart and slid them over and off of her hips, her grin widening as they slid down her legs and hit the floor.

"You actually trusted them to install it…honey you are brave," Jessica playfully scoffed back to Zita with a daring smile on her lips as she stepped out of her jeans and began to lightly edge Zita closer to the bed.

"Well he's got to get it right sometime…right," Zita countered with a restrained look of hope on her face as she was wanting Ron and Kim's father to have done something right in regards to home improvements.

"Well there's no time like the present to find out, let's go," Jessica snickered out delightedly to Zita before she pushed the smaller woman down onto the bed and devoured her wholly with a kiss.

END OF CHAPTER 86

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron and Bonnie in their hotel room after their time on the beach. Ron is taking a shower after Bonnie did while she is sitting on a stool in front of the vanity. She's putting on some lotion before she brushes out her hair. They start to talk about the beach and other things before they get on the subject of a sunburn. Ron thinks that he has one and Bonnie doubts that. They argue a little bit before Ron ends up dragging her back into the shower and they pursue more enjoyable activities.

Then we move to the club where most of the women are talking about how they've narrowed it down to two places that Bonnie and Ron could be. Marcella is more than a bit upset about all of this and she and the others continue to try and figure out what to do. In the end they decided to do something crazy while Ron and Bonnie are away.

Next comes a bit with Jessica and Zita. Rosa is with Kim at the moment. Jessica is helping Zita with some photography supplies and they then get a chance to talk and Jessica tells her about a ball that the hospital is going to throw and she needs a new dress. They come up with a way to get enough money for a dress but Jessica is a bit nervous about doing nude shots so Zita figures on another way and they also then move on to much more enjoyable pursuits.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You.


	88. Elevator Adventures

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 87-ELEVATOR ADVENTURES**

Rio De Janeiro-Ron And Bonnie-Their Hotel Room

"Are you sure about this Bon-Bon," Ron asked with a slightly unsure tone to his words as he looked down at himself. Bonnie had bought him a new outfit, with both the shirt and the pants being a bit tight in what she felt were all of the right places.

"Heh…oh yeah," Bonnie purred back approvingly as she couldn't take her eyes off of him, guiding her gaze up and down his body before leaning over so that she could get a good look at his butt.

"I think that these pants are a little tight, my boys are getting squashed," Ron pouted unhappily with an uncomfortable expression on his face before he managed to force his hand down his pants to try to adjust himself.

"We wouldn't want that, now would we," Bonnie mumbled back with a hungry look in her eyes as she stopped putting the finishing touches on her makeup and looked back at Ron again.

"Er…no, listen…can we get going before it's to late and they like shut everything down," Ron stuttered softly with an awkward half smile on his lips as he reached up and scratched the back of his head.

"Huh…oh yeah, we should get going unless we want to be up till like noon tomorrow," Bonnie lazily replied as she turned back to the mirror, quickly finishing up the rest of her makeup, and then stood up to face Ron.

"Good, I've heard so much about Rio up to now so we should take at least one day here to actually be tourists," Ron happily answered with a small sigh as more than anything he wanted to at least act like a tourist a little bit on the trip with Bonnie.

"Why," Bonnie asked back with a seemingly confused shrug of her shoulders as she walked up to Ron and then stood up on her tiptoes and gave Ron a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Because I'll probably never be here again and I'd like to be able to say that I've seen the sights," Ron answered with a nervous shrug of his shoulders as his hands and arms almost like clockwork found their way around her waist, pulling her to him. Like Ron the outfit that she was wearing could easily be considered tight, though that was exactly the way that Bonnie had wanted it. She wanted all of the guys, and the interested ladies, to get an eyeful, getting them to believe that this could be their lucky night. Of course that would all be before she would slam the door on their faces, laughing all of the way back to Ron's loving arms. She had done it at Monique's club a few times though after one night where one of the guys that she had blown off had complained to Monique and come close to getting violent Bonnie had been forced to agree to not play her little game any longer. Though what Monique hadn't seen was that behind her back Bonnie had her fingers crossed.

"We could come back here again ya know, you and me, maybe we could make it some type of annual tradition, every day on our anniversary we could visit Rio," Bonnie thought out loud with an interested look in her eyes as she pulled away a little bit.

"Our anniversary, but we're not married," Ron concluded with an awkward look of surprise on his face as he shrugged his shoulders and glanced briefly over at the clock before returning his gaze to Bonnie's beautiful face.

"So, that doesn't make any difference, we could just pick a day and use that as our anniversary," Bonnie sarcastically scoffed back to Ron with a mock look of annoyance on her face as she stepped away from Ron and brushed her hair back, exposing her bare shoulders to the soft light of their hotel room. She had chosen a dress perfect for the warm weather. It was made of a very thin material, with a loop that went around her head to hold the dress up. Her entire back and shoulders were laid bare to the warm night air. She had tried to hike her skirt up pretty high but Ron had vetoed that and she had reluctantly slid the hem of her skirt far enough down her legs for his liking. He had watched her intently as she had looped the thin strap through the clasp of the shoe and made it tight. She had started to wonder about why he was staring at her like a hungry dog staring at it's bone before she noticed how high her skirt had ridden up on her thigh. As much as she had tried not to she had found herself blushing like a school girl before she had clasped her other shoe on and then made it a point so slide her skirt back down far enough.

"But wouldn't that be expensive," Ron observed with a hesitant tone to his words and slightly impatient smile as he reached a hand up and scratched the back of his head with one hand while setting his other hand on his hip.

"Maybe, but if my modeling career gets off the ground it'll be a snap," Bonnie replied back to Ron with a hopeful and proud smile on her lips before she strutted a way from him a little bit before she smiled and struck first one pose and then another, holding each one just long enough to gauge Ron's reaction before switching to the next one.

"Let's hope you're right Bon-Bon, otherwise that could be a lot of trouble for us," Ron said with an optimistic tone to his words before he took a deep breath and then started to head towards the front door of their hotel room.

"You can say that…hey, wait for me," Bonnie began to exclaim cheerily before in the middle of her response she noticed that Ron had stopped listening and was heading for the door. She stopped in the middle of striking her next pose and hurried off after Ron, getting to his side just as he fully opened the door.

"Don't worry now, I'll always wait for you, come on let's go," Ron joked with an amused and slightly playful tone to his words as he leaned back against the doorway, his hand still on the doorknob.

"Okay…wait, let me get my purse," Bonnie started to agree happily before she remembered that she had forgotten her purse and rushed back into the bedroom to get it before she dashed out of the hotel room just as Ron shut the door behind her.

"So where to first," Ron asked with a nervous deep breath as he followed an obviously excited Bonnie down the well lit hallway as she looked like a kid in a candy store, the intense grin on her lips clear evidence of that, and he almost thought that he could see her hands shaking slightly.

"There are a few clubs that I heard about on the beach yesterday, from the way that the ladies were talking they should be pretty exciting places, not to mention that they stay open all night so we won't get chased out of any of them like back in Colorado," Bonnie answered calmly with a confidant tone to her voice as they rounded the last corner and made short work of the distance between them and the elevator doors.

"Are you sure that they weren't just leading you on ya know, telling you what they thought that you wanted to hear because you were the stupid tourist and didn't know any better," Ron said nervously with a slightly unsure tone to his words as he shuffled his feet before crossing his arms in front of his chest and leaning against the wall near the doors, wondering if Bonnie would push the button out of impatience or wait until after they were done with this little spat.

"Are you calling me stupid," Bonnie suddenly exclaimed with a surprised and angry scowl on her face and glare in her gaze as she forewent pushing the elevator button and turned on Ron, stomping one of her heels angrily and setting her hands on her hips with the back of both wrists instead of palms.

"What, no…of course not, I would never do that," Ron quickly replied with a flustered expression and his toes curled up in his shoes as he fully expected her to try to do something to hurt him. Though he was glad that he knew that if she did choose to try and hurt him she wouldn't do anything that would hurt him very badly.

"Then what huh," Bonnie pointedly said back to Ron with a look of special interest in her gaze as she began to slowly pace towards Ron, keeping him locked in her gaze as he squirmed under it, blubbering out anything and everything that he could think of but it all came out like baby talk.

"I was just saying that some of the women on that beach might have been a little…oh I don't know…jealous, of you…and wanted to get back at you, then they could have come up with a plan to tell you all about these really crappy clubs so that you'd waste your…our time going to them, letting them have the last laugh," Ron said as he tried his best to explain it all to Bonnie in such a way that she would understand and that would get him back in her good graces, if that was at all possible.

"Okay…uh huh, see that's what I hoped that you'd say, now come on let's go, this place is seriously cramping my style," Bonnie slowly replied, after staying silent for several seconds making Ron think that she was furious with him, before she pushed the down button and a few seconds later the doors opened and they walked in.

"I'll have to remember to put that on the note that we leave the hotel staff," Ron chuckled softly with a nervously amused smile on his lips just a few seconds before the doors closed and they began their descent towards the lobby.

"Okay…well…damn this is taking to long, maybe we should get the party started early," Bonnie remarked back to Ron with a tense and impatient tone to her words as she began to unhappily pace back and forth in the small confined space.

"Huh, what do you," Ron started to ask her with a confused look in his eyes as he leaned back up against the wall of the elevator before Bonnie surprised him by pinning him to the wall, with her hands on the rail that went around the inside of the car, before she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Ron only barely noticed when she reached back and pushed the button to stop the elevator. By the time that the elevator finally made it to the lobby it was only seconds before the doors opened that they managed to get their clothes back on.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Home Or Mr. And Mrs. Possible

"Are you sure that you're feeling okay Tara, you look a little green," Mrs. Possible asked softly with a slight stutter to the concerned tone in her voice as she looked over at Tara and frowned, noticing that the blonde did indeed look a little green.

"Auntie Tara's funny," Rosa chirped in loudly with a very excited smile on her lips as she clapped her hands together and grinned up first at Tara and then over at Mrs. Possible.

"Nnh…yeah, I just have a little upset stomach, but it's nothing really, I'm fine," Tara uncomfortably replied with an upset frown on her lips as she stopped stirring the chocolate and Golden Graham's together long enough to look up and over at Mrs. Possible.

"Are you sure Tara, you looked a little pale, maybe you should go sit down," Mrs. Possible replied with a concerned pout on her lips and tone to her voice as she stopped ripping open the bag of marshmallows, before looking down at Rosa who was standing in between them on a tall stool, perfectly loving being her new special helper.

"No…I'm okay, I've just been feeling a bit off lately, finding out that I'm pregnant and not being able to tell Ron has got me really stressed out, because," Tara lied with a tired smile that hid the feeling of her upset stomach before briefly glancing down at the brown mixture in her bowl. She felt a sudden urge to vomit at the sight of it but managed to keep that fact from appearing on her face just long enough for Mrs. Possible to look away.

"Because no matter how many times Kim or any of the other ladies say it to you it's different when Ron says it," Mrs. Possible commented with a very motherly and soothing tone to her words as Tara genuinely felt a bit better just at both the mention of Ron's name and the tone of her voice.

"Says what," Rosa asked with a confused look on her little face and slightly scared, that no one would probably answer her honestly, look in her eyes as she clasped her hands together and looked up at both of them in wonder.

"Says that they're happy for her and that they love her," Mrs. Possible's face blanched immediately following Rosa's question before her expression softened as she spoke, smiling softly and playing it safe with what she said.

"Oh, I love you aunt Tara," Rosa pouted and stammered back with a slightly unsure look as she began to lightly chew on the fingernail of her right index finger, suddenly looking very much like a scared and worried little girl before she spoke up, trying to cheer both herself and Tara up if she could.

"Ooh, thanks honey, I love you to," Tara cooed back with an overly happy and giddy smile on her lips before neither could help but laugh.

"I have to admit that I miss having times like this with Kim, she and I used to have so much fun cooking together when I got the chance, the boys were never really the type to cook, they were always following their father around in his workshop, concocting experiments behind his back…heh…you should have seen the look on his face when their first experiment blew up in their faces, I've never been able to figure out if he was angry or thrilled," Mrs. Possible answered with a look of true nostalgia coupled with a smile as in her memory she went back and remembered it all, everything still very vibrant and full of life in her mind's eye.

"That must have been some explosion, were they hurt," Tara gasped out in shock with an alarmed expression on her face as she haphazardly started stirring the contents of her bowl again.

"Not really, I think that James' pride was hurt worse than anything, of course Jim and Tim had soot on their faces for like a month, you can't imagine how hard it was trying to explain to their teachers that we hadn't tried to kill them and that the soot would wear off in a few weeks," Mrs. Possible laughed back with an amused smile on her face as she turned her head back to carefully open the bag of marshmallows without jerking it and sending them all over the place.

"Kim must have had a field day with that one," Tara cracked in amusement with a welcome smile on her lips before she looked down and winked at Rosa, getting a big grin in response for her efforts.

"Like you wouldn't believe, even to this day every once in awhile when one of their experiments goes up in smoke she'll remind them of it, they used to get really mad whenever she did that but lately they seem to have gotten over it and she has noticed that and stopped doing it," Mrs. Possible said to both Tara and Rosa with a warm smile on her lips before she became frustrated enough with the bag of marshmallows and opened one of the drawers before taking a pair of scissors out and cutting the top of the bag off.

"Perfect…just perfect," Tara mouthed silently down to Rosa with a purely delighted grin on her lips before she turned back and began to stir again.

END OF CHAPTER 87

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron and Bonnie back in their hotel room as they're both getting ready to go out for the night to some clubs to dance and have some fun. Ron isn't sure about his outfit, one that Bonnie went shopping for and picked out especially for him, as he thinks that the clothes are a bit to tight and Bonnie doesn't seem to mind, in fact she uses his being nervous to look him up and down hungrily like a predator. Ron finally has had enough and goes to leave, right after Bonnie remembers her getting dressed and how closely Ron had watched her given what she was wearing, basically a really short skirt with fabric going p her front and then back around her neck, leaving much of her upper body bare skin all of the way around instead of being covered by clothes. She almost forgets her purse before they walk off towards the elevator where they get into a spat as Bonnie wrongly thinks that Ron called her stupid. He tries to tell her that he was just saying that perhaps the ladies at the beach that told her about the clubs were just trying to get back and her and lied to her about them. Bonnie isn't convinced but they both get into the elevator. After a little bit more talk between them Bonnie shuts the elevator down and kisses Ron. Before long they'd better hope that the elevator doesn't have a camera.

Then comes a bit with Mrs. Possible, Tara, and Rosa. They're at Kim's old house baking treats. The Golden Graham's and chocolate and marshmallows is a recipe that my mother has made several times and they're good treats. Anyway Kim's mother is concerned that Tara might be sick. Tara tries to shrug it off but inwardly admits to herself that she's not feeling well. Ron telling her that he's happy that she's pregnant and that he loves her is what she's waiting for no matter what any of the other women in the house say. The three continue to bake the treats and Rosa asks a few questions about what's going on and Mrs. Possible and Tara try their best to explain it to her without saying to much. Mrs. Possible finally tells them about the twins early days of experiments and how Kim keeps bringing it up about the twins mistake. Right at the end they all have a laugh and then get back to work making the treats.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You.


	89. Run And Awkward Explanations

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 88-RUN AND AWKWARD EXPLANATIONS**

Rio De Janeiro-Ron And Bonnie-Inside Of A Popular Local Club

"This place is great," Bonnie announced proudly as she looked around the club and couldn't help but let her excitement show up on her face.

"Well I don't know about that," Ron grumbled and pouted back softly as he kept his eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary and anyone looking at Bonnie to long for his liking as he followed closely behind her as they got to the top of the stairs, overlooking the entire club. The dance floor easily dwarfed the one in Monique's club. Though they were at the highest point in the club it looked like there were at least three if not four levels to the club, with small sets of stairs bridging the gap between the levels. There was a stage set up at the far end with what looked like a local band playing their hearts out as they started their next song, with the people dancing right up next to the stage, close enough to reach out and touch the band. The bar looked to be recessed into the walls so as to free up as much of the floor to dancing as possible.

"Oh come on baby relax a little, we're here to have fun right," Bonnie loudly whispered back, in between songs, as she stopped walking forwards, leaning back up against him and grinding her butt into his crotch in just the right way.

"Uh…yeah…r…right," Ron stuttered in reply with an awkward expression as he tried his very best to keep his attention focused on the stairs in front of him and not concentrate to intently on Bonnie's gyrations against him.

"Look at it this way, you know you like to dance, and I promise that I'll stay next to you…at least at the beginning," Bonnie continued with a soft but serious look in her eyes as she turned back against Ron far enough that she could look him in the eye and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh really, and just where are you planning on going…leaving me to fend for myself," Ron argued with a playful edge of anger in his voice as he used one arm and hand to guide them both down the stairs on the railing while he slid his other arm around Bonnie's waist.

"Not sure, wherever my feet take me I guess, finding out is half the fun," Bonnie shrugged in reply with a wicked but playful grin before she pulled away from Ron and scurried down the stairs, forcing Ron to race down them as well, just to keep up.

"Your fun is my nightmare, half these guys," Ron started to shout back over the din of the music right before he stopped beside Bonnie. He frowned very shortly before Bonnie whirled around on him, her beauty queen smile disappearing instantly as she registered the tone in Ron's voice and the frumpy frown on his face, and then spoke up firmly.

"Don't even go there Ron, half these guys don't even…can't even hold a candle to you, most of these guys are the type that I would've dreamed about back in high school, back when I didn't have a fucking clue in hell how to treat a woman," Bonnie powerfully snapped straight to Ron with fire in her eyes and her hands clenched tightly into fists as her stride forwards towards him pushed him back up against the bottom of the stairs.

"They don't really seem to be having that much problem with," Ron began to blubber out as loudly as he dared with a pleading smile on his lips as he glanced over Bonnie's shoulder to where he could see a few men completely surrounded by a plethora of beautiful women, all vying for their attention, before Bonnie snapped him back to reality very quickly.

"Those idiots only have one thing on their minds, how to get as many of those vapid bitches out of their clothes and into their beds, you on the other hand actually use your brain instead of…that one, you are the kindest and sweetest man that I've ever met, don't worry, these guys don't stand a chance," Bonnie replied confidently with a very serious and determined look in her eyes as she laid both of her hands down on Ron's forearms to keep him looking right at her, before just at the right moment her gaze noticeably dropped from Ron's eyes to his crotch, prompting Ron to glance down as well and blush, before she returned her look up to his eyes once more.

"And none of these ladies can hold a candle to you…my little Bon-Bon," Ron began to half whisper with a wide smile on his lips as he looked deeply into Bonnie's yes and tapped her chin softly with his thumb.

"See that you remember that," Bonnie said sharply back to him as she leaned forward and reached up to forcefully poke him in the chest with each word that she said.

"Don't worry I will," Ron muttered awkwardly as he leaned back away from Bonnie as much as he dared in the hope that she would stop poking him.

"Good, now come on let's go have some fun," Bonnie replied with a look of pure delight on her face before she took him by the hand and lead him out onto the dance floor.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Early Morning

"Did you have fun with aunt Tara last night," Zita asked softly before stifling a yawn as she sat down on the bed beside Rosa and pulled her close with one hand while dragging the covers up to them.

"Yeah, we made goodies," Rosa happily chirped back with a proud smile on her little lips as she beamed up at her mother before licking her lips as she remembered how good the treats had tasted, very nearly disintegrating in her mouth.

"Oh really, and just how many of those goodies did a certain little butterfly of mine eat eh," Zita began to ask softly with a curious look in her eyes before an almost goofy smile spread itself across her lips before she hugged Rosa close and tickled her stomach. Rosa tried her very best to keep a straight face but only a few short seconds later her resolve broke and she dissolved into a total fit of giggle filled laughter and tears.

"Come on Z give her a break…well at least enough for her to be able to breathe," Hope started off saying with a bit of an unhappy pout and edge to her words as she crawled forward up onto the bed behind Zita until she could lay her chin down on Zita's shoulder in a good enough position that she could get a good look at her favorite niece's smiling face.

"I know how to play with my daughter Hope," Zita playfully grouched back softly, with a lazy rolling of her eyes, before she leaned back up against Hope, feeling her breath tickling her neck.

"Hi aunt Hope," Rosa said with a quick look to both her mother and Hope before she reached around Zita and edged forward just far enough to lightly tickle the bottom of Rosa's foot.

"Hi right back munchkin, you have fun with aunt Tara and grandma," Hope replied with a laugh and bright twinkle in her eyes as she smiled down at Rosa, before giving Zita a quick warm hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Yep, we made tasty treats, they're great," Rosa exclaimed happily as she sat up straight in Zita's arms and beamed her sweet smile Hope's way.

"Did you bring any back with you, or did that mean old grandma not let you have anymore because you ate to much," Hope wondered aloud with a curious tone to her words as she let go of Zita and laid down on her side on the bed in front of them. It was then that Zita noticed that Hope looked like she was expecting Ron to walk through the door at any moment and have his way with her. Her shirt looked ready to rip apart from being to tight at any moment. Her panties were relatively modest but slim enough to get a rise out of most of them in the house.

"Hope, what do you think you're doing, she's still awake," Zita snapped out harshly under her breath with a very anxious and skittish look in her eyes as she laid a hand on Hope's bare shoulder before Rosa surprised them both and crawled forward, up and over Hope's side as she couldn't help but laugh as Rosa unintentionally tickled her in the effort.

"Take it easy there Z, don't wanna blow a fuse or anything, Rosa's seen me like this already, besides it's not like I'm going to take it off till it's just the two of us anyway," Hope calmly replied, almost with a tone of impatience at Zita being exasperated at her choice of clothing, before Rosa hopped up onto Hope's stomach as the scantily clad beauty rolled over onto her back and smiled up at her niece.

"That's not the point, we all agreed to keep all of our…extracurricular activates from happening when my daughter is around, you want to play in a couple of hours I'll be more than happy to," Zita audibly groaned unhappily with a quick rolling of her eyes before she dropped her head into her hands long enough to then run her hands through her hair with a sigh of frustration.

"I wanna play, can I play with you mommy…aunt Hope, huh…can I," Rosa blurted out in between excited grins as she began to hop up and down on Hope's stomach, getting a sudden yelp from Hope who wasn't quite ready, surprising both women, neither exactly sure what to say.

"Uh sorry honey but I'm not sure that you're ready to play that type of game yet, but in about ten years if you decide that you want to play like us I promise that I'll be there to talk to and explain everything," Hope hesitantly answered the obviously eager Rosa, as she cast a short glance towards Zita in the hope that she'd give her some sign of the direction that she should take in answering the question, before she didn't think that she got one and went out on her own.

"Thanks for the offer Hope, but if anybody explains that part of it to her it's going to be me, me or Ron, we are going to be the ones to help her through all of that…and if she wants a more complete explanation then she can ask Jessica, she'll be a fully certified nurse by then," Zita remarked uneasily as she slowly pulled Rosa up off of Hope and then slid off of the bed, leaving Hope to lay back, stare up at the ceiling, and wait until after the two had left before having a little fun all by herself.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Rio De Janeiro-Ron And Bonnie

"Do you see them," Ron spat out sharply as he held onto the bottom railing of a ladder and used it to keep his balance as he spun himself around the corner of the building before coming to a dead stop near Bonnie.

"Do you think we lost them," Bonnie asked, instead of answering Ron, with a look of panic on her face as she bent over at the waist and tried to regain her composure.

"Do you see them," Ron demanded again with an edge of impatience in his voice as he shoved a half empty trash can out of his way so that he could lean back up against the brick wall and try to at least begin to catch his breath, the sweat making his clothes stick tightly to his body.

"No…thankfully," Bonnie raggedly breathed out back, her chest heaving, before she leaned over and grabbed a hold of Ron's sleeve. Before he could say anything she used his sleeve to wipe the sweat off of her forehead. The night had started off well enough. They had visited three clubs and fully expected to dance the rest of the night away like they had before then. But then Ron had thought that he had defended a small woman against her much larger boyfriend, that had seemed to have consumed way too much alcohol. Shortly after that, just as she was about to thank him, her older brother arrived with a number of his friends. Just their luck he had misinterpreted what was going on and soon Ron and Bonnie found themselves racing through the crowd and then slamming the back door of the club shut, shoving an old and rusty metal bar up against it in the hopes of slowing their pursuers down. Bonnie had somehow managed to keep her fancy shoes on the whole way but as they stopped to try and catch their breath she couldn't help but let it show that her feet were beginning to ache.

"We have to think of something, we can't keep running like this for to much longer…how are your feet," Ron admitted tensely as he looked around the alley and wished that they hadn't left the Kimmunicator back in their hotel room, before he glanced over at Bonnie and noticed her wince when she took a small step.

"They're fine Ron, don't worry about me," Bonnie tried to lie back with a tired wave of her hand, after taking a few deep breaths, but Ron easily saw through it all.

"You don't sound very confidant there Bon-Bon, you wanna run that one by me again, this time what you really feel," Ron countered with a determined look in his eyes and disbelieving tone to his words as he walked up to Bonnie and laid a hand on her bare sweaty shoulder. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to slap his hand away and spit something venomous back out at him. But her feet were beginning to hurt her too much and so all she could do is scowl darkly at Ron for a moment before burying her face in Ron's chest and letting out a sigh of frustration and pain. Her spirits picked up a bit when she felt Ron's arms encircling her and holding her close. "See…now that wasn't so hard…was it," Ron whispered softly down to Bonnie as she snuggled up tightly against him, helped more than a little bit by the amount of sweat on both of their bodies.

"So what are we going to do then, we're like nowhere near our hotel, and those bastards probably know this area like the back of their hands…well I'm sure that they're pretty friendly with their hands anyway…if you know what I mean," Bonnie snickered with a devilish and daring grin on her lips and evil glint in her eyes before Ron interrupted her.

"I'm not even going to ask how you," Ron groaned uneasily with a hesitant gritting of his teeth and a quick look over her shoulder as he wasn't sure as to exactly what Bonnie was getting at by her comments.

"Hush…I think I hear them," Bonnie hissed sharply at Ron as she pressed herself even tighter up against him, with her fingernails digging into his arms, as her eyes went wide and her entire body tensed up as she began to frantically look around, as if she had heard their pursuers.

"They found us," Ron gasped out softly under his breath with a questioning edge to his words as he unintentionally began to crush her body against his, damning himself for getting aroused by the contact, before she saved him by her next words.

"Come on, hurry," Bonnie very nearly screamed out under her breath as she grabbed Ron by the wrist and frantically began to tear through the back alley's of the city, weaving in and out in the hope of losing their pursuers. Ron unfortunately was the one that was forced to bear much of the brunt of the consequences as Bonnie's frantic actions ended up with her knocking curtains, boxes, and small branches out of her way only to have them end up smacking Ron in the face or various other parts of his torso.

"Huh…hey, I mean ow," Ron stammered and stuttered with an awkward and scared silly expression on his face as he debated in his head whether or not to try to stop Bonnie, before she got him killed, or if he should just hold on tight and hope that she knew where she was going.

"Sorry baby but we can't stop until we're far enough away from them that they lose our trail," Bonnie called back over her shoulder with a frantic look of fear in her eyes though in the pit of her stomach she regretted forcing Ron to have to try and keep up with her, as she knew that he had more than likely been hit by some of the things that she had pushed out of her way, and had he been a less forgiving man she would probably be in trouble. But she knew that Ron would be happy, letting it all slide, if they could safely make it back to their hotel room without another fight. She continued to force them both to race through the streets until the pain in her feet could no longer be avoided and she took one wrong step, sending them both crashing into and then through a hastily and poorly built wooden wall. Both shrieked in sudden surprise and alarm before they hit the water, the water breaking their fall but being completely a shock to their systems.

END OF CHAPTER 88

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron and Bonnie at one of the clubs that they're going to and they're at the top of the stairs. They talk about what they're going to do at the club and how much fun that they're going to have. Bonnie goes on and on telling Ron that the other guys in the club, no matter how good looking they are, don't hold a candle to Ron. He replies much in the same way that the other women at the club won't dissuade him from Bonnie. They agree to have some fun before they hurry out onto the dance floor.

Then comes a short bit with Rosa and Zita as they talk about her making treats with Tara and Mrs. Possible. Zita is just joking around with her for a little bit before Hope comes in and turns up the heat a little bit being half naked. Zita isn't happy at what she's wearing. Hope isn't so bothered by it and says that Rosa has seen her like this before, and Zita isn't liking that very much. Hope seems to be acting the part of the fun aunt for Rosa. Towards the end Zita gets a little uncomfortable, after talking about who is going to tell Rosa about the birds and bees, and then leaves with Rosa, leaving Hope alone to have a little fun all by herself.

Then comes Ron and Bonnie as they're on the run from some guys that they met at the club and got into a fight with. Ron and Bonnie are on the run mostly because the guys have weapons and there's an awful lot of them. Bonnie's feet are beginning to hurt her and they're both trying to catch their breath. They talk about what to do next and that they have to get back to their hotel room to be safe. They start to get calm before Bonnie hears the guys following them coming and they take off running again. At the end they accidentally crash through a poor wooden wall into the water on a small pier.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You.


	90. On The Run

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 89-ON THE RUN**

Rio De Janeiro-Ron And Bonnie

"Who the hell decided to put a fucking wall there," Bonnie snarled angrily after she spit out some water and slicked her hair back off of her face, unhappily pulling a bit of straw out of her hair.

"Beats me, maybe somebody that didn't want to look at the water every day," Ron guessed with a nervous shrug of his shoulders as he looked up at Bonnie, trying not to grin and laugh at how funny she looked.

"Like that's even possible here when the water out there is so beautiful," Bonnie grouched back impatiently as she turned and looked out over the water, trying her best to smile through her more than obvious amount of frustration and anxiety.

"Who knows, some people might think that snow is beautiful, but we've seen it so much that it's just normal to us, nothing special," Ron replied anxiously as he got back up to his feet and then helped Bonnie to get up and out of the water and back up onto the sidewalk, right next to the hole in the wall that they had crashed through.

"It's always something special Ron, I didn't hear you complaining a couple of months ago when we were snuggling together in front of the fire, I gave you a lot of liberties that night," Bonnie started to grumble right back at Ron with an impatient and irritated scowl on her face as she then looked herself over, grimacing again at the fact that in her mind her dress was ruined. The two pieces of clothing traveling up her stomach and chest to cover her breasts before hooking together around the back of her neck were now clinging tightly to her skin and the one on the left looked to have caught on one of the splinters in the wood and was now desperately hanging on by a mere thread. Her skirt, short as it was, was now covered with a thin slime and caked with mud.

"You seemed to have enjoyed it every bit as much as I did Bon-Bon," Ron replied with a shrug as he glanced down at himself to take stock of his situation.

"Whatever…come on, we gotta go," Bonnie groaned back with an impatient scowl as she started to turn to look over at him before she heard a sound back over her shoulder and turned to catch sight of two of the men that were following them start to cross a street a few blocks away before stopping and spotting them near the water, shouting something back to the others.

"Yeah but…there they are, come on let's go, we gotta run," Ron began to reply in an arguing tone of voice before he turned his eyes to where Bonnie was looking and saw the two men start towards them. As he finished speaking he grabbed Bonnie's arm and started to pull her away with him.

"Are you kidding, my feet hurt remember, these shoes," Bonnie began to frantically snap at Ron as she grabbed him by the shoulder with one hand, digging her fingernails in as far as she could get them, before wrenching her arm out of his grasp and shaking her hand to try and get the feeling back into it.

"So ditch them already, come on let's," Ron started to growl back to her with a hurried look in his eyes before he gritted his teeth and pulled away, dislodging her fingernails in the process.

"What," Bonnie exclaimed angrily up at him as she began to try to rub the slight pain in her wrist out with her other hand, not fully believing what she was hearing.

"Ditch them, you can't run with them on and we need to go," Ron begged her with a pleading look in his eyes with one and on his shoulder as he was checking to see if she had drawn any blood with her fingernails.

"Do you have any idea how much these things cost," Bonnie quickly shouted back at him with a fierce look of strength as there was a part of her that was ready to fight him if he thought that she was getting rid of the shoes.

"Right now I don't really care, but if you want to tell me when we're back in the room then be my guest, now come on," Ron replied with a skittish edge to his words as he was almost dancing, rocking back and forth from putting all of his weight on first one foot and then the other in an attempt to burn off some of his excess energy while trying to make up his mind about what to do, as the two men raced towards them.

"Okay just let me," Bonnie said with an irritated scowl as she knelt down and started to undo the buckles on her shoes, at the same time trying to be both fast in getting them off and safe by not damaging them.

"Hurry up," Ron hissed out at her angrily under his breath as he took one large step forwards and then took a couple of smaller steps back.

"I am," Bonnie snapped back sharply up to him as she frantically began to fumble with the straps of her shoes, silently cursing whoever made them so small, before Ron spoke up and interrupted her, making the decision for her.

"Shit…to late," Ron shouted out in alarm with a panicked look of desperation on his face before he grabbed Bonnie and shoved her behind him and landed a punch on the jaw of the first guy that raced up to him.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Future Dojo

"Thanks for letting me have a little time to work out Yori," Hope acknowledged with a thankful expression as she sat down on one of the only two mats in the room and slowly crossed her legs up under her Indian style.

"Do not mention it, I am just happy that I am able to help you continue your training," Yori calmly responded with a content chuckle as she went over to her small refrigerator and pulled out a bag of grapes.

"Lord knows I need it," Hope cracked back with an amused and slightly mocking grin on her lips before Yori went and interrupted her.

"Do not underestimate your skills, Ron-kun would not be pleased," Yori tried to say to calm Hope and support her seemingly lackluster feelings of self confidence, with the only idea that she could think of at that moment, as she walked over and then carefully squatted down beside her, needing in the end to lay a hand on the seated woman's should to help steady her.

"Yeah well Ron is the reason that I'm doing all of this," Hope tried to say back in explanation as she kept a concerned gaze pointed squarely at Yori, almost as if she was constantly checking to make sure that she was alright.

"How so," Yori asked with a curious look on her face before she fell silent as she reached into the bag, pulled one out, and then popped it into her mouth.

"I need to prove to him that I'm useful," Hope started to answer with a fiercely determined look in her eyes and tone to her voice as she turned her head and looked Yori straight in the eye.

"Do you believe that he would make you leave," Yori asked softly with a concerned furrowing of her brows as she stopped popping grapes into her mouth before it was to full to speak clearly.

"Nah…that's not what I meant, I only want Ron to treat me like he does Kim and Bonnie," Hope said shaking her head with a rueful smile before she leaned back, propping herself up with her hands on the floor behind her back, but only after making absolutely sure that her actions wouldn't throw Yori's balance off.

"He will never have that sort of relationship with any of us…that he has with them, they were the first, before Tara and myself, however I do know that he does feel greatly for you, you seem to have the ability to make him smile, make him relax," Yori stated back with a look of resolution in her eyes before she set about smiling at Hope, hoping to get an equal smile in return.

"Yeah…I can can't I, I remember this one time back when Zita and Rosa first showed up at the door, it was later that night or so when they were sleeping together on the couch, Ron was sitting in the chair that he likes so much…ya know the one that I'm talking about right," Hope smirked in reply, appearing to gain confidence and joy at the thought, as she began to relate to Yori a night in her life that even years later she would look back on with fondness and good natured nostalgia.

"Yes, go on," Yori said back with an interested look in her eyes and a slight smirk on her lips as she appeared to love a story and wanting to know about something that she had missed out on.

"Good, anyway he's sitting there and I came in with my bathrobe on with just some lingerie on underneath it, I tried to cheer him up and before long my bra was off and I was busy trying to get Ron to lighten up and actually talk about what was bugging him, after I got him to do that I pushed it a bit further, making a point of slipping my panties off before I took him…heh, and matters into my own hands, great sex," Hope continued softly with a proud and confidant tone to her words as she set about going through her stretches, though making sure to not throw or knock Yori over.

"But what about Zita and Rosa, didn't they wake up," Yori asked with a look of surprise and disbelief as she finally fully sat down and offered Hope a grape.

"Nope, I made sure to be real quiet," Hope replied in both an answer to Yori's question and as a response to the offer of a grape, refusing it as politely as she could.

"Since when, you are not quiet when I," Yori countered with a tone of disbelief from history that she personally of sex with Hope, not truly believing wholly in Hope's account of the events of that night. Especially given her memories of the many nights that the two had spent together. Unlike Tara who was mostly quiet and her joy could be seen by the smile on her lips, unlike Hope who was always active, passionate, and boisterous in her time between the sheets.

"I was that night…I had to be, though I'm afraid that I have to admit that it was me and not Marcella that gave him that scar on his shoulder, in the heat of the moment I…uh, I bit him…to keep from crying out," Hope grinned and joked with a very highly content and almost giddy smile on her lips as she stopped stretching long enough to lean over close enough to Yori and give her a kiss on the lips, taking the grape that she had just popped into her mouth with her tongue and making a point of chewing it in front of Yori's face with a devilish smirk and quick raising of her eyebrows before letting them fall back down.

"You didn't…did you," Yori stammered out with a look of disbelief in her eyes and a subtle edge of wonder and excitement in her voice before she popped another grape into her mouth and began to slowly chomp down on it.

"Just that once…okay twice, but only because he pinched my butt," Hope joked softly back to Yori with a light elbow to her arm as she smiled sweetly before stretching her legs fully out.

"Yes, he does that a lot doesn't he," Yori stated with a concerned and almost none to pleased expression before she turned and looked up at the clock on wall.

"Sure, but only when he knows that we want it, besides…with Bonnie dragging him off like this you should be figuring out where you're going to go with Ron for your week," Hope admitted softly before she changed the subject to something that she had wondered what Yori thought about it ever since Bonnie and Ron had been there one minute and gone the next.

"I am not sure if I should use the tickets before or after our daughter is born," Yori softly replied with an almost dreamlike tone to her voice as she looked off through the large window in the room, staring out at the softly swaying trees.

"Well it's not like you don't have some time to think about it ya know, your baby's not…wait, you're still sure that you're going to have a daughter," Hope started to say with a relaxed shrug of her shoulders before she smacked herself lightly on the forehead, Yori's words finally registering in her mind.

"Of course, I am very in tune with my body," Yori stated with a very confidant tone of voice and a small and slow nod of her head before her facts were challenged.

"Oh really, yet you didn't have a clue when you were pregnant, you had to have Zita take you to the hospital to find out," Hope argued with a skeptical look directed straight at Yori until she opened her mouth and responded.

"I am not perfect Hope," Yori softly snapped back unhappily at Hope with then a huff of impatience and then got up and left the room, leaving Hope to just sit there and stare at where she had been in wonder.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Home Of Mr. And Mrs. James Possible

"I don't know how ya did it aunt Anne," Joss pouted softly with an unsure tone to her words as she sat down on the couch beside her aunt, obviously worn out.

"Did what," Mrs. Possible asked softly with a slightly unsure and confused smile on her lips as she turned away from looking over some medical charts that she had brought home with her from the hospital.

"Raised three perfect kids," Joss said with a large sigh as she flopped unceremoniously back in her seat and stared lazily up at the ceiling, feeling like giving up at that moment.

"Heh…they're far from perfect…especially the twins," Mrs. Possible admitted with a warm and almost giddy smile as she briefly stopped looking over the chart and diverted her gaze over to Joss.

"What about Kim," Joss went on to ask with a curious smirk at one end of her mouth as she began to pull her hair back and up into a loose ponytail, grimacing slightly at realizing that it had been awhile since she had washed her hair and it was now quite greasy.

"Well it's true that she's been a terrific daughter but even she has her moments, the second that I taught her the puppy dog pout is the exact moment when I lost all control in our relationship," Mrs. Possible replied with a look of loss in her eyes as if she regretted the decision to ever tell her daughter anything about the puppy dog pout all of those years ago. Greatly because her daughter had proven to be an insanely quick study and could soon give as good as she got pout wise.

"The puppy dog pout…what's that," Joss asked with a confused and unsure look as she glanced briefly to one side before returning her eyes to her aunt.

"Well it's…you know what, I think it's better that I don't tell you, there probably should only be one Possible in this house that knows its secrets," Mrs. Possible slowly said back with a slightly awkward expression and smile as she thought about it and tried not to let go of her secret a second time.

"What do you mean," Joss wondered aloud with a confused look as she sat back upright in her seat and was about to continue when she was interrupted.

"She wants all of the pout power," Jim and Tim both said at the same time as they ducked into the living room at the same time, looking like they were in the middle of something that they probably shouldn't be but at that moment she didn't want to expend the energy to interrupt them and set it all straight.

END OF CHAPTER 89

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron and Bonnie back on the run from their pursuers. They just crashed through a hastily put up wall in the last chapter and now they're getting up out of the water. Both aren't happy about it but Bonnie is really upset about it. She takes stock of her outfit to find that her dress is mostly barely hanging on while Ron is trying to figure out what to do. They argue a little bit before they then notice two of the guys that are following them have found them. Ron says that it's time to run but Bonnie argues against it immediately as her feet hurt. Ron tells her to get rid of her shoes but she objects and asks him if he knows how much the shoes cost. He says that he doesn't just before the two men get to them and Ron throws a punch.

Then comes a bit with Yori and Hope at the dojo as Hope is going to do a workout. She starts it before Yori walks in and they end up talking about Bonnie and other things, with Hope saying that she wants Ron to feel about her how he feels about Kim and Bonnie. Yori tells her to give it up as it won't happen exactly how she wants it to. They talk some more before they get to the topic of Yori's baby, something that gets a bit of an upset response from her.

Next there's a little bit with Mrs. Possible and Joss as they're talking about children. Joss is amazed that Kim and the twins ended up, at least to this point, as good as they are. Mrs. Possible admits a little bit about her past, having some regret about teaching Kim the puppy dog pout.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You.


	91. I Have To Steal Your Kiss

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 90-I HAVE TO STEAL YOUR KISS**

Rio De Janeiro-Ron And Bonnie-The Docks

"Get up you stupid bitch," One of the angry men sneered down at Bonnie in a mocking shout as he got by Ron, who was busy trying to fight off the other assailant, and grabbed her hair before yanking it back hard.

"Ow…you mother fucking son of a bitch, let go," Bonnie cursed out as loudly as she could before while gritting her teeth she rolled back up against her attacker and growled as she slammed her tightly clenched fist straight up into the guys crotch. Grinning like a mad woman on steroids she kicked off both of her shoes, having loosened the straps up enough for her to be able to slip out of them, and pounced on the man as he stumbled back while screaming in pain and covering his crotch up with both hands. Thinking immediately about fighting rather than worrying about Ron or anyone else, entirely focusing all of her sudden rage and fury out on the man that had dared to grab her hair, the quaff that she had taken over and hour getting just how she had wanted it.

"Bonnie what are you…I need help," Ron started to gasp and choke out as the guy that he was fighting with managed to get under Ron's defenses just enough to wrap both of his hands around Ron's neck and start to try and choke him out.

"Nnh, I'm a little busy, here," Bonnie sputtered back in between a well-placed punch to the side of the guy's jaw before he recovered from her initial attack and started to fight back.

"I…can see that…heh, you always do like to be on top," Ron grouched out as loudly as he could in reply as he aimed a light glare in Bonnie's general direction before the edges of his mouth began to curl up into the beginning's of a grin. The second that he finished speaking Bonnie very nearly gasped in shock. She knew that when Ron really got going, or got drunk, that he would let slip some of the aspects of their more private life. He had never admitted to anything to secret or special between them however had those times not only been when it was just her and the other women in the house then they might have had a problem.

"Call me a control freak, I don't seem to remember you ever complaining about…hey, stop grabbing me," Bonnie started to snap back at Ron with a very randy and sarcastic half grin and half gritting of her teeth, as she kept track of how he was faring out of the corner of her eye before the man underneath her changed his tactics up suddenly and grabbed onto the closest things that he could in the hopes of gaining some sort of advantage against her.

"So soft…so firm…eh chica," The man under her snickered with a very strong look of lust and curiosity in his gaze, as he kept his left hand on Bonnie's right breast before she had enough.

"Let go," Bonnie growled fiercely through gritted teeth before hopping up off of the guy long enough, leaving her upper half still in close enough proximity to keep the guy from getting up along with her, before she put all of her weight behind her knee, driving it back down into the man's crotch. "Don't you ever touch me again, Ron's the only man that gets to do that," Bonnie added with a very angry and determined fire in her eyes, as the man howled in pain, before she smirked at his pain and then silenced him with a move that Kim had taught her way back when she had first started training to work for Global Justice. One punch was all that it took to knock him out cold.

"Stupid whore, you will pay for," The other man, that was still trying to choke Ron out, snarled against Bonnie with more than a fair amount of venom in his voice before Ron had heard enough and decided right then and there to take matters into his own hands. Bonnie's eyes lit up as she saw both of his hands lit up like Christmas lights, almost reminding her of Shego, before he spoke.

"You take that back…don't you ever call her that, she's one of the most precious people in my life, I'd be lost without her, she's a woman that you could only hope to ever meet let alone love," Ron exclaimed angrily directly to the guy that he was fighting before it happened. Ron shouted once again before then seconds later the green aura surrounding Ron's hands enveloped the guy as well. Not two seconds later the guy screamed very loudly and then went limp.

"Oh my God…Ron…you didn't," Bonnie stuttered and stammered out with a nervous and scared tone to her words as she truly thought that the man was dead.

"God no…I mean I, I don't…it just, he called you and then it just, are you okay," Ron slowly replied with an awkward and fearful look in his eyes before he looked over to see Bonnie giving herself the once over once again.

"Yeah…I think so, damn…and I liked this dress to," Bonnie began to answer him before she got fed up and pouted through the rest.

"Yeah well wait, what are you doing," Ron started to agree before he was surprised when Bonnie ripped the rest of the dress off of her, ending up standing there in front of him in bare feet and almost the smallest pair of sheer panties that she had brought with her on the trip. Though it was true that the dress had been ripped and torn in several places and probably could have caught on something while they were running and cause Bonnie to stumble if not fall Ron wasn't completely sure what she was doing.

"Living on the edge, now come on let's go, the sun will be up in a few hours, if we hurry no one will even notice, with Carnivale going on everybody will be way to drunk to think anything of it," Bonnie said back to him with what she hoped was both a tone and look of confidence even though inwardly she was scared out of her mind, shocked that she had just ripped her dress off, and just a little turned on by the soft breeze against her bare skin and how naughty she felt. Before Ron could get a word in edgewise she scooped up her shoes, grabbed his hand, and then pulled him away into the back alleys in the direction of what they hoped was their hotel.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House

Sitting next to Boris in the doorway of the open garage door she hugged him close, preferring to keep him close for the little body heat that he could provide, and watched the construction workers at their work. She kept her face back in the shadows, not wanting any of them to be able to see where she was looking, who she was looking at, or what expression she was wearing. With all of the others in the house, save Jessica and Monique who were both at work, she wondered if anyone had noticed that she wasn't among them yet. Penny had let her sleep on the pull out bed in their room the night before but she secretly wanted the construction workers to work faster. She felt that the day that they were finished with the new addition would be the first day of the rest of her life. While if she were being completely honest she'd admit to herself that she always had felt an attraction to Ron she wasn't quite sure how deeply it went. Before the incident at Camp Wannaweep she thought him cute but a little to odd and to far down on Bonnie's food chain chart to hazard asking people about him.

As she had watched Kim and Ron walk away that day at the camp she had thought about going up and asking her, as carefully and politely as possible, about whether or not Ron was seeing anyone. But Bonnie and the others had been there that day and she had staved off the idea for another day, soon losing any and all ideas about Ron in that way until she had seen him appear on a national talk show with Kim, and all of the old thoughts and wonderings had come back. Now as she sat there she wondered how things could be different if the had acted that day.

"Something on your mind," Marcella asked softly with a curious tone to her words and smile on her lips as she brushed a few locks of hair back behind her ear.

"Not really," Crystal tried to reply with a relaxed and calm smile up at the brunette but her companion let out a bark of joy at seeing Marcella and lunged forward to lick her fingers, an odd habit of his.

"You're lying," Liz said softly, adding in her own two cents, as she leaned back up against the doorframe and crossed her arms in front of her chest, with a skeptical expression on her face.

"How do you know," Crystal shot back with a look that told them both that she didn't believe that Liz could tell that she was lying.

"I'm a lawyer remember, I see people lying every day, it's part of my job…my life," Liz remarked back in reply with an amused smirk playing itself across her lips as she leaned ever so slightly away from the wall and off of the doorway.

"Sorry honey but you're not a lawyer," Marcella cracked over to Liz with an amused grin and then laugh as she turned her head out of the shadows and out into the light, letting her gaze fall on the construction workers, half heartedly checking to see if any of them were looking in her general direction.

"Well I'm…okay not yet," Liz started to shout back in defense of her choice of careers, wanting to set the record straight, before her face flushed as deep and as bright of a red as her hair as she was forced to admit that she was not yet a full fledged lawyer but still only in law school.

"Trolling for a date Marcella, Ron not man enough for you," Crystal popped out to Marcella with a slightly curious smile playing itself across her lips before she pretty much got the response that she had expected to get from Marcella.

"Oh he's more than enough for me…trust me," Marcella firmly stated back with a very serious and almost fiercely protective of her feelings towards Ron.

"Okay then, what are you doing…tell me," Liz demanded impatiently as she lightly stomped her foot and glared straight over at the brown eyed beauty.

"Relax, I'm just checking to see if any of those thick headed bozo's over there have even the slightest hint of what's really going on with us," Marcella joked with a slightly cocky and proud grin as she shrugged her shoulders and then started to scratch Boris lightly on the underside of his chin, something that she knew that he liked an awful lot, soon evidenced by how much faster his little stub of a tail was wagging, making his entire butt shake back and forth from side to side.

"So you're worried that one or more of them has figured out that you and every other woman in the house over the age of five are having sex with Ron on a regular basis," Liz asked with a slightly skeptical and pointed expression as she was having a hard time buying everything that Marcella was saying.

"Ron and each other, don't forget about that," Crystal added softly with an interested and excited look in her eyes and smile on her lips before she shifted her gaze from Liz over to Marcella, hungrily looking her up and down.

"Don't worry, there's no chance of that ever happening," Marcella stated back sharply with a very serious and determined look in her eyes as Crystal was suddenly struck with the thought that she had never seen her old friend be more serious about anything in her life.

"So what's the prognosis, do you think that any of them have picked up on anything," Liz asked with a concerned tone to her voice as she finally fully pushed off of the doorway before she uncrossed her arms and slid them down the front of her jeans, smoothing out a few of the wrinkles in them as she went.

"Not sure yet, I've seen a few certain ones glancing over at me every once in awhile, I think that they're beginning to find it funny that Ron's the only guy here and that we all seem to be pretty chummy," Crystal replied with a look of concentration on her features as she went back to watching the construction workers, one of whom had stopped working and was now staring over at them.

"We're old friends from high school catching up right, we can act as chummy as we want to," Liz cracked back with a skeptical look of disapproval as she scowled over at the man that was watching them until he turned away and resumed his work, however Marcella could tell that he would flash them a glance when he thought that they weren't looking.

"Right, but old friends don't usually want to rip each other's clothes off and go at it at a moment's notice," Marcella quipped softly with a highly amused and playful smirk on her lips as she actually debated making out with Liz right then and there, consequences be damned.

"Not unless they're…really…good friends," Liz snickered out with a devilish laugh and grin on her face before, using a loud horn honking noise coming from the road which diverted the construction workers gaze, Marcella leaned in and captured Liz's lips with her own. Pulling away before anyone but Crystal could get an eyeful.

END OF CHAPTER 90

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron and Bonnie as they're still in Rio and it's right after the end of the last chapter as the fight begins. Bonnie is busy trying to take her shoes off so that if they have to run she'll be good to go as well as if she has to fight then she'll be ready for that as well. Ron is busy fighting with one of the guys while the other runs right over at grabs Bonnie by her hair and starts to painfully pull her up to her feet. We don't know what Ron and Kim did to get these guys angry, well I do but it's nothing that would get them deported. Basically they tried to do the right thing and some of the denizens of Rio took offense at that and wanted to take their anger out on Ron and Bonnie while the normal people of Rio cheered Ron and Bonnie on or were happy with what they did. Bonnie doesn't take to kindly to that and reacts by growling and punching the guy in the crotch before she then tackles him and begins to try to beat him senseless. They're both trying to do it before the rest of the guys that are chasing after them catch up and they get outnumbered again and lose. Bonnie is having success before Ron starts to get choked out. She helps him and together they knock out the first two guys, then just as Bonnie gets her shoes off she notices that her dress is ruined and ripped and won't stay on much longer, so she surprises Ron by ripping it off, standing there in front of him in only a pair of flimsy panties, all while holding her shoes as she won't get rid of them. Luckily for them both it's at night and there's just enough light that it's okay for Bonnie to do that but they'll need to get inside before the sun comes up. To that end they then race off just as the other guys arrive on the scene.

Then comes a bit with Crystal as she's sitting there in the doorway of the garage with Boris sitting beside her. I know that dogs don't put off a lot of body heat but she likes him there just the same. She's keeping her face hidden so that she can watch the construction workers and not have to worry that they know that she's watching them or that they can see her expressions. Then Liz and Marcella walk up to her and the three start to talk about what she's doing. Crystal tries to play it tough and act like she wasn't doing anything but neither Liz nor Marcella is buying it. Crystal then goes on to joke about that maybe Marcella isn't satisfied with only Ron, that maybe she wants more men. Marcella quickly sets her straight that Ron is more than enough man for her and that she just enjoys flirting and leading the construction workers on, playing a type of cat and mouse game. They joke about how Liz isn't a lawyer yet but she says that she's close enough to know when someone is lying to her. They continue to talk about being old friends and the construction workers before a loud horn honks out on the road near their house and that buys Marcella just enough time to lean in and kiss Liz, surprising her and Crystal, but not getting caught.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss(who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it.


	92. A Break In The Action

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 91-A BREAK IN THE ACTION**

Rio De Janeiro-Ron And Bonnie-The Streets

It was before dawn that she awoke. Originally after the fight they had tried to make it back to their hotel. But their pursuers had been better than they had thought. What turned out to be about half of the way there had found them cringing as they pressed themselves back up against the inner wall of a vacant building. They held their breath as the men outside searched the grounds, saying that no one in their right mind would be stupid enough to try and spend the night in the old building. After their pursuers had left they had crawled away from the windows, far enough that their hushed voices could not be heard out on the street, before they dared to talk about what to do. They agreed to wait an hour and then leave, but it didn't end up working that way.

"Wha…where am…oh yeah," Bonnie started to whisper very softly to herself with a confused look in her eyes and slightly scared feeling in the pit of her stomach as she opened her eyes and didn't recognize the room that she was in. It was still dark outside but she could see plenty of moonlight softly filtering in through the ragged curtains and half broken windows. Reluctantly she forced herself to stand up, leaving behind the comfort and warmth of Ron's body against hers, before she started to stretch, feeling very tense and tight.

When that was done she rolled her head around to stretch out her neck and went in search of anything in the house that they could find worthwhile or useful. After checking through a few mostly barren rooms she happened upon the bathroom. Looking not much better than the other rooms she was about to turn and continue her search when she noticed a bit of water dripping out of the showerhead that was positioned directly overhead of the middle of the stained old bathtub. "Guess it could be worse," Bonnie joked impatiently with a sarcastic chuckle as she checked herself out, noticing the various parts of her body that were now caked with dust, mud, and God only knew what else. When she tried to run her hands through her hair she discovered that like the rest of her body her hair was a mess. She thought about shaking it off and getting Ron up to make a break for their hotel room before she found a few bugs crawling around in her hair. Barely suppressing a shriek, that would have alerted anyone even halfway in the area where she and Ron were she curled her face up in disgust and stepped into the shower. With a nervous deep breath and shrug of her shoulders she reached up and pulled the small rusted through metal chain. After a few seconds of odd gurgling noises semi-clean water began to pour down out of the showerhead onto her body. She gasped in shock at how surprisingly cold the water was and for a time was glad that Ron hadn't followed her.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Rio De Janeiro-Ron And Bonnie-Ron's View Of The Events

He pulled himself up to a seated position when he heard the faint sound of water running somewhere near him. Feeling oddly groggy and finding that his mouth and throat were very dry he started to get up to go and get something to drink. It was then that he remembered the events of the hours earlier and to his horror Bonnie was nowhere to be seen. Fearing that their pursuers might have returned after they had dozed off he did not call out for her. Rather he forced himself up to his feet, a bit of a problem as his entire body was sore and he felt very worn out, as if he had just run a marathon. Using the dark and crumbling wall for support he began to search the house for her. First he checked what was left of the kitchen, grimacing at the thought of ever preparing food on the termite-infested countertop. When he saw that Bonnie wasn't in the kitchen he turned around and started off down the long hallway. He had gone about halfway down the long hallway before he stepped into the moonlight right outside of the bathroom. He turned his head and felt his breath taken away at the sight. There stood Bonnie, as if in a world all her own, washing the dirt, muck, and grime left over from their flight to safety and subsequent fight off of her body, directly underneath the showerhead.

"B…Bonnie," Ron barely whispered audibly as he looked on with a shocked look in his eyes as he watched her hands slide over every delicate curve of her body. He held back a grin when he saw her hands slid over her breasts before making their way down her stomach. "Heh," Ron couldn't help but lightly cackle with hungry delight when her hands slid down between her legs.

"Oh…yeah, I…Ron," Bonnie started to moan in ecstasy as she began to slip away into the sensation before she heard Ron sliding his feet across the floor and whirled around, covering herself up with what was left of the shower curtain.

"Hi," Ron quipped with a dopey and lighthearted grin on his lips and warmth in his gaze as he raised his hand and subtly waved.

"Ron…shit, don't do that again, you scared me to death," Bonnie gasped out with a strong tone of relief in her voice as her shoulders slumped a bit and she let go of the shower curtain.

"Sorry, but when I woke up you weren't there," Ron sheepishly shrugged back with a combination embarrassed and guilty smile on his lips as his whole face turned red before Bonnie interrupted him and spoke.

"I woke up before you, I had to get this crap off of me," Bonnie almost impatiently pouted softly before she jutted her lower lip out just a little bit and tried to look sexy.

"Well I'm here now, I'd be more than happy to help you with that," Ron snickered sharply in reply, not in anger but more in an attempt to sound dirty and randy.

"This must be your…wait, I have an idea," Bonnie started to purr hungrily in Ron's direction, her eyes ablaze with lust, before they dimmed a bit when an idea raced through her mind.

"What is it," Ron asked with an unsure frown on his lips and tone to his voice as he wasn't quite sure what Bonnie had in mind and thought that perhaps he had ruined the mood.

"You'll see, just stay right there and keep those beautiful eyes locked onto me," Bonnie answered with a conscious attempt at seducing Ron with the smile on her lips and the fire in her eyes before she arched her back and proceeded to begin to run her hands back up the front of her body, starting at her thighs. Ron could only watch in a stunned stupor, with the mixture of Bonnie's naked glistening body, the water cascading over her, and the soft light of the moon behind her caused her to look like she had a halo of light around her.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House

"So what are you going to tell her," Hope asked softly with a calm look of concern as she closed the book that she had been trying to read, by the light of the small lamp on her nightstand, and instead turned her gaze to the beautiful blonde sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up under her chin.

"About what," Penny badly feigned not knowing what Hope was talking about as she lifted her head up slowly from her knees and tried to smile confidently.

"About how you think that you'll never get promoted to a detective, that they're just going to leave you as a beat cop for the rest of your life," Hope shot back with a skeptical and unimpressed frown on her lips as she set the book down over on the nightstand and regarded Penny with a bit of a disgruntled frown, believing that she shouldn't be hearing this.

"You mean because they know that…about all of us," Penney replied with a nervous look of fear in her eyes as she tried to stay strong before Hope opened her mouth and spoke back up.

"No…I doubt that they do, you know what I'm talking about…you think that they don't think that you're good enough to ever be a detective," Hope countered with a look that said that she didn't buy that line of thought, believing that if Penny's bosses knew about who she was sleeping with they would have been much more vocal about it, even though the last time that she been down to see Penny at the station she had noticed a couple of the younger female cops checking her out and getting jeers from some of their fellow officers.

"An idea that we know to be completely false," Jessica interjected with a rather stern and unhappy scowl on her face as she slipped into the room and let her nightgown slide swiftly from her shoulders, allowing it to pool at her feet near the door.

"Well yeah…you and I know that Jess, but the trick here is to get the lovely Penny over there to actually agree with us," Hope agreed proudly with a slightly relieved twinkle in her eyes before she smiled and snickered at the smile that she received from Jessica, along with the groan that escaped Penny's lips before Jessica pulled her up to her feet.

"I appreciate it guys…really I do, but it doesn't matter what you do, no amount of support is going to get me to believe in myself like you do, it's just going to take some time," Penny glumly responded with a sad pout on her lips as she started to pull away from Jessica before the taller blonde surprised her.

"Well then let me be the first to help you make passing that time just a little easier," Jessica stated with a very serious and honest look in her eyes before the widest grin that either Hope or Penny had ever seen crossed her lips. Just a very short time later Jessica leaned in and planted a kiss on Penny's lips. Neither blonde was sure when Hope joined the fun a few moments later.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Supermarket-Zita, Rosa, Mrs. Possible, And Monique

"Have you put in any thought about a college fund for her," Mrs. Possible softly under her breath to Zita as she followed other customers with her gaze, making sure that none of them had come close enough to hear.

"To be honest Mrs. Possible…Mom, I haven't really thought that far ahead yet, it's still a long ways away to me, she's not even in elementary school yet," Rosa uneasily answered with a nervous and skittish half smile on her lips as she leaned in a bit closer to Mrs. Possible, before checking to see if anyone in the aisle was even remotely paying attention to their conversation.

"Yeah well you should, before you know it little Rosa will be asking for the keys to the car so that she and her boyfriend can go watch a movie," Monique quipped a subtle upturn of the edges of her mouth as she slid up beside Zita, with Rosa tagging along behind her.

"That's true, but it's never to soon to start saving up for her college education, James didn't know it but I started putting some money away for Kim before I even knew that I was pregnant," Mrs. Possible calmly said with a kind and gentle smile to Rosa, who eagerly returned the smile before latching tightly onto Monique's leg, before she got her shopping list back out to check to see if she had gotten everything on it yet.

"That's the smart thing to do…planning ahead, I wish that I'd had that luxury with Rosa, by the time that I knew that I was even pregnant I had so many bills that saving anything was out of the question," Zita commented back with an appreciative tone to her words as she agreed with Mrs. Possible that starting early meant a lot and really would have helped her out with paying some of the bills that having Rosa brought up. Though inwardly she honestly admitted to herself that there was no way that she could have known after that night with Ron and the spring fling party that a baby girl was only nine short months away.

"Hopefully things will be different with the next one, eh Z," Monique added in with an amused and playful smirk on her lips and a knowing look in her eyes as she lightly elbowed Zita in the ribs, ignoring the glare that she received from her lover and the odd look on Mrs. Possible's face at the comment.

"Zita…is there maybe perhaps a little something that you might want to tell me, am I going to have someone else calling me grandma in a few months," Mrs. Possible asked with a slightly sing song tone to her words and a pleased as punch smile on her face as she stopped shopping long enough to focus all of her attention on Zita, who could only blush a deeper and darker red than Kim's hair.

END OF CHAPTER 91

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron and Bonnie after they successfully eluded their pursuers in the last chapter. We start off with how Bonnie sees it as she wakes up in a strange place and after checking to see that it's just the two of them she goes off in search of a way to get cleaned up, finally finding the old bathroom and the shower still works, despite how bad it looks. She starts to take a shower, gasping out for breath because the water is oddly cold when it comes out of the showerhead and that surprises her. Then we switch over to Ron's point of view as he wakes up and finds her not there and he then goes in search of her. He stops by the kitchen before hearing the sound of running water and he follows it until he gets to the bathroom and spots Bonnie. She's in the middle of cleaning herself up when he runs across her and she continues to get cleaned up, starting to have a little fun in the shower along the way before Ron speaks up. This little part is about as far as I'm going to go in hinting about what Bonnie was starting to do with her hands between her legs so don't worry, I'll leave it up to everybody's imagination. After that Ron and Bonnie talk for a little bit before Bonnie decides to put on a show for Ron and then proceeds to do so, still underneath the water with the moonlight coming in and making it so that there's a halo of light around her entire body.

Then comes a bit with Hope and Penny as the former is trying to read a book and the latter is trying to cheer herself up, but neither of them are really having much luck at doing that. Hope puts her book down and asks Penny what's wrong. Penny tries to brush it off and say that nothing is wrong but Hope isn't buying it. Finally she gets her to admit that she's worried that she won't get promoted, and perhaps even that it may be because of the fact that she's sleeping with Ron and the other women in the house and that her bosses know about it. Jessica walks in and says that it's a stupid reason to hold her career back for and believes, along with Hope, that there's another reason that she's not advancing as quickly. They both then start to try to convince Penny that she'll get promoted and do well and she starts to show a few signs that she may be coming around to it. Then before Penny can object to something that Jessica said to her Jessica leans in and kisses her, letting one thing inevitably lead to another and Hope soon joins in and their night is lost to some fun.

Next then comes a short bit with Rosa, Zita, Monique, and Mrs. Possible at the grocery store buying what else, groceries. Monique is walking around with Rosa thus allowing Zita and Mrs. Possible to talk. They start to talk about how things were when Mrs. Possible became pregnant with Kim, as she asks Zita if she's thought of starting a college fund for Rosa. Zita says that she hasn't but that it's a good idea and that she wishes that she would have done something like that back when she was pregnant with Rosa. Mrs. Possible tells Zita that she started saving up for college for Kim before she even knew that she was going to have a baby. Both Zita and Monique seem to think that's a good idea but neither seems ready to actually go out and really do it yet. Monique then chimes in with a question to Zita bout whether or not she might be pregnant again, after Zita makes a statement about doing things financially different with her next child. Zita hopes that Monique is right and that she'll be pregnant soon but is nervous at the look and then question that she gets from Mrs. Possible. I know if Zita's wish has come true or not but as for the rest of you I guess that you'll just have to wait and see.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss(who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it.


	93. Things Happen

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 92-THINGS HAPPEN**

A Secret Lair-Somewhere Underneath The City

"Nyah…where is it," Dr. Drakken breathlessly exclaimed with a frustrated and annoyed edge to his words and grumble as he flung aside first one box and then another, obviously looking for something but not having much luck.

"Where's what," Shego asked dryly back as she truly wasn't that concerned about what Drakken was looking for, expecting it to be something stupid that only he could love or find a use for.

"My secret plans," Dr. Drakken snapped back angrily as he threw up his hands before flinging a number of files away from him, even going so far as to kick over a few more boxes before Shego could even open her mouth to reply.

"What secret plans," Shego grumped softly as honestly she didn't have a clue what he was talking about, even though seemingly every single day of the week he'd come rushing up to her like a little boy with a new toy and beg and plead with her to listen to his newest plan, sure to bring about the end of Kim Possible and usher in his reign as ruler of the entire world.

"What secret plans…hyah…I should have you drawn and quartered for this," Dr. Drakken growled angrily, clenching both of his hands up into fists and shaking them, before he began to storm off out of the room.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try," Shego snarled out harshly under her breath as she wanted Drakken to stop, turn around, and yell at her, but instead he glared back at her silently for a few seconds and then sulked off through the doorway. Shaking her head in annoyance Shego walked back over to the control panel and flipped a few switches before sitting down in the chair in front of the big monitor and making sure to lock the doors so that she wouldn't be disturbed. Smirking softly to herself she quick divested herself of her pants, letting them fall to the floor where her feet had just been. Propping both feet up on the console she slid one hand down in between her panties and her body while using the other to hit play on one particular video.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Dojo

"Um Yori," Tara asked softly with a nervous tone to her words and look in her eyes as she wasn't quite sure why she was at the dojo along with Yori and Kim.

"Yes Tara," Yori replied with a calm and gentle smile on her lips as she stopped walking towards the back room and turned back before reaching a hand up to gently caress Tara's cheek.

"What are we doing here, why is it just the three of us," Tara meekly wondered as she looked first to Yori and then over to Kim, who looked a little queasy but otherwise calm and relaxed, something that Tara obviously wasn't.

"We are here to talk about many things Tara-kun," Yori replied subtly before she leaned in close and placed a gentle kiss on the still confused blonde's lips.

"Not the least of which being what we're going to do to Bonnie when she and Ron get back," Kim chimed in with a serious scowl marring her features before she turned back and began to slowly flip through one of the few books that Yori had brought with her from Japan. Though because it was all written in Japanese she didn't have a clue what any of it said, she was merely looking at the pictures and admiring the collective beauty of it all.

"Okay…I get that we have to seriously kick Bonnie's a…butt, when she gets back but…you still haven't answered my question, why is just the three of us, why didn't you ask any of the others to come," Tara weakly admitted with an awkward but small shrug of her shoulders as she leaned up against Yori for support and laid her head on the brunette's shoulder before turning her gaze to Kim, who glanced up from the book and smiled softly, blowing a silent kiss to one of her blonde lovers.

"You want the simple answer," Kim wondered with a slightly daring but playful smile creeping up onto her lips as she shut the book as quietly and carefully as she could before she walked over to join them, wrapping her arms around the still clasped together Yori and Tara, laying her head on Yori's other shoulder and staring Tara straight in the eye, their noses almost touching across Yori's chest.

"Yes Please," Tara softly squeaked back in reply with a nervous and apprehensive look on her face and smile on her lips as she slowly nodded her head against Yori's chest, almost knocking noses with Kim.

"It is just the three of us here my dove, because we are the only three…out of the many, that have been given a most special gift from," Yori began to answer back to her with a slightly reluctant tone to her words and expression as she lovingly gave both of the women in her arms a tight squeeze, burying her face first in Tara's hair and then in Kim's, deeply inhaling both of their scents and feeling comforted by them.

"She means that since we're the only ones that are pregnant with Ron's babies," Kim happily explained with a strong look of pride in her eyes before she glided the rest of the way across Yori's chest and lightly kissed Tara on the nose first and then on the lips.

"Oh…okay," Tara meekly mumbled back with a look of sudden understanding before she smiled softly and almost began to tear up at the thought of being included in such a small and exclusive group, though her inclusion was a no-brainer.

"So now, what should we do with Bonnie once she returns," Yori whispered softly down to Kim and Tara as she gave them another hug and then smiled, looking around quickly to try and find a place for the three to sit down, finally finding one. She had laid some mats down and had Ron and Monique set up a small table in the middle of them.

"Well…we could always cut her off, I mean after an entire week with just Ron to sleep with Bon-Bon's going to be wanting us real bad when she gets back, we could always just not let her have any," Kim offered up with an amused and slightly dirty little grin on her lips as she pulled away from Tara and Yori and walked over to the table before she had to take her time to sit down given her stomach.

"Oh no…she would not be happy," Tara nervously stated as she kept her teeth locked together, opening her mouth up just enough to suck air in, scrunching up her face in frustration before Yori jumped back into the conversation.

"That is the plan my beautiful flower, the object of this discussion is to determine what we should do to Bonnie remember, we need to be together on this and stay unified, no matter what she says or does to try and change our minds," Yori said back softly, reiterating the reason that the three of them had been brought together, as she guided Tara over to the table and the two sat down side by side, with Kim directly across from them but sitting in between them.

"But if we cut her off…no sex…wouldn't that be hurting us as well as her…I mean I like doing it with her and I don't know if," Tara asked with a slightly skittish and concerned look of anxiety in her expression as she began to fidget in her seat before Yori reached over and laid a supportive hand on her upper back before speaking.

"You will be able to handle it…trust me, if not then Kim and I will be more than happy to help you with that need," Yori stated softly with a very serious and determined look in her eyes before she leaned over and punctuated her words with a strong kiss on Tara's lips.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Rio De Janeiro-Ron And Bonnie-Just Before Dawn

"Are you sure it's that way Bonnie," Ron asked impatiently with a scowl as he ducked underneath an awning and then checked around to see if anyone was leaning out of their windows to see what the commotion was about or if someone had to get to work early.

"Of course I'm…uh, okay baby, so maybe I'm not so sure," Bonnie started to reply softly with a very sure look in her eyes and edge to her voice, keeping her gaze away from Ron and focused on the dirty and dingy street in front of them. After having been forced to stop showering Bonnie had insisted on taking the lead, though not before stripping Ron of his shirt and slipping it on herself, tying it off just underneath her breasts. In one hand she carried her precious shoes, still unwilling to let go of them. And in the other hand she carried a large knife that she found and struggled to clean. She never actually wanted to use it to hurt anyone but telling Ron, and herself, that if they ever bumped into anyone sticking their head out of a window or someone wanting to start something with them the moment that they saw the knife that they'd think twice.

"Wait…what," Ron blubbered through shocked lips as he tightly squeezed his eyes closed before opening and closing them again and again in rapid succession, hoping that perhaps someone had hit him in the head and that he was delusional.

"Er…sorry honey," Bonnie meekly replied with as innocent and gentle of a smile and expression as she could muster as she turned back to Ron and subtly shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh no…don't sorry honey me, I love you dearly and all but this time you've really done it," Ron angrily grouched back with a very frustrated glare in his gaze as he stormed up to Bonnie and takes a hold of her arm, forcibly holding her close.

"Hey, it's not my fault, when we left the room last night I really never thought to remember the route back in detail," Bonnie argued with an annoyed scowl and light glare in her gaze, even though in her heart she was scared silly and desperately hoped that something would spark some small bit in her memory and she'd know where they were. Standing in a very smelly alley, pressed up tightly against Ron, she tore her gaze away from him long enough to frantically begin to scan the area around them with a sweep of her eyes.

"Right, because you were far to busy begging me to kiss you," Ron said with an amused and slightly playful grin on his lips as he beamed at Bonnie, loosening his grip on her arm as he spoke.

"Nothing wrong with me wanting to get myself a little bit of Ronshine is there," Bonnie playfully joked to him in reply as she slid her arm out of Ron's grasp and then stepped out to the end of the alley, though keeping herself just far enough in the shadows that if anyone did happen by she'd see them far before they'd ever have a chance of seeing her.

"Of course not, but may I suggest that we take it easy for a little bit, it's going to be morning soon and then this city will be alive with people," Ron tried to suggest back to Bonnie with an anxious edge to his words and a nervous look in his eyes before Bonnie interrupted him.

"Good, then we can just ask somebody for directions and we're all set, no more running around through the night, God it's going to feel so good to take a hot shower and hit the sheets," Bonnie grinned proudly before it changed to a dreamy expression as all of her thoughts began to center wholly around how good it would feel to take a nice hot shower, hopefully with Ron, and then dive into bed before sleeping this night of hell off forever.

"Yeah that does sound good…but it doesn't really matter, unless we get going and find our hotel that ain't gonna happen," Ron agreed calmly before he grew nervous and walked past Bonnie and out into the street, being careful to look both ways a couple of times before finally then turning back towards Bonnie.

"Okay, then what are we standing around here for, we've got to get going," Bonnie replied with an over anxious tone to her words as she hurried up to stand beside Ron before she flung the knife away into the nearest alley.

"What did you do that for, I thought that you wanted to keep that in case we ran into somebody that wished us harm," Ron grouched with a surprised and confused tone to his words and look to him as he laid a hand on her shoulder and tried to look her in the eye and not let his gaze drop down to the obscene amount of cleavage that she was showing off as the shirt had begun to come untied a little bit.

"We're trained Global Justice agents Ron, if anything happens we'll just stand our ground and fight," Bonnie started to answer with a sudden air of confidence in her voice and expression as she shrugged her shoulders and tried her best to look as if she knew exactly what she was doing.

"And if we're outnumbered, then what," Ron wondered aloud with a less than impressed and convinced scowl marring his features as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited for her answer.

"Well…then we run," Bonnie grinned back with a guilty smile on her lips before she jumped up onto her tiptoes, gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, and then started off down the road, looking back to make sure that Ron was following.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Home Of Mr. And Mrs. James Possible

"They seem to be getting along pretty well," James observed softly with a content and happy smile on his lips as he walked into the kitchen, brushing ever so slightly up against his wife in a way that he knew that she liked, before he headed for the cupboards behind her.

"That they do, however I feel that I should point out that they've only just started playing, give it a few minutes and they'll need a referee," Anne unhappily said back to her husband with an anxious pursing of her lips, even though she wanted to smile, before she turned around to face him.

"I'm not so sure, what with Rosie sleeping upstairs in Kimmie's old room I don't think that they're going to be trying to make to much noise and wake her up, being a new mother means that Joss doesn't have much time to just be with her family and friends and try and have some fun," James thought aloud with a hopeful and optimistic half smile on his lips as he reached up and loosened his tie.

"Well she can't with them here, Jim and Tim may be ahead of their time in most things but they're still young, they've only just started dating, they're going to make mistakes," Anne slowly answered with an unsure look in her eyes and nervous tone to her words as she turned back around and walked towards the refrigerator, hoping that the twins or their girlfriends hadn't drank all of the milk.

"Huh, but I thought that you liked Tammy and Terry," James sputtered out back with a confused and slightly surprised look in his eyes as he stopped looking in the cupboard and turned around to face his wife.

"I do James, it's just that…I don't get the same…vibe, you know like I got with Ronald and Kimmie, it just doesn't feel the same with the twins and their girlfriends," Anne stated with an awkward and unsure expression on her face before she began to wring her hands in frustration and anxiety.

"Do you have a similar feeling about Kim and Bonnie…or any of the other girls…or Ron and any of the other girls in the house," James asked softly, more to keep the boys or their girlfriends from overhearing any of it than anything else, with a curious look in his eyes as he slid his hands into his pockets and then frowned.

"Er," Anne started to reply with an awkward expression as she bit her bottom lip and thought long and hard before answering. "Yes…I think so, not at first…but after being over there and seeing them together I believe that they're all supposed to be together, it's fate," Anne continued with a slightly unsure tone to her words before she grew more confidant as she spoke, finally nodding her head confidently.

"Let's hope so, because if all of that goes wrong we're in for a world of trouble," James replied unhappily as he leaned back out of the kitchen just enough to keep an eye on the twins and their girlfriends talking quietly in the living room.

"That's putting it mildly," Anne agreed with a deep sigh of discontent as she walked up beside her husband and laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist.

END OF CHAPTER 92

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Dr. Drakken angrily searching for something in his lair and Shego looking on without much interest. Drakken is very interested in finding whatever he's looking for, making a complete mess of their main room of the lair in the process. Shego seems to find it odd that he's so interested on his search. She doesn't seem to think that it's so important to find and so she doesn't show much interest. At the end he gets mad and storms out. After that Shego gets herself comfortable and puts on the tape of Bonnie and Kim having sex, locking all of the doors and settling in for a long night.

Then comes Ron and Bonnie as they're still trying to make their way back to their hotel room. Bonnie has a knife in her possession, and is wearing Ron's shirt since her dress was left in shambles. The knife is just for defense, she doesn't have any inkling to actually use it, it's just to scare anybody that accosts them. When they finally stop Ron wonders if they're on the right track. Bonnie tries to say that they're on the right path but Ron isn't so sure. They fight a little bit before agreeing that they should get moving. So in the end they do get moving.

Then comes a short bit with Tara, Yori, and Kim as they're at the future dojo. Tara isn't sure why they're all together and Yori and Kim quickly try to explain it to her. They're together to figure out what to do about Bonnie and how she left with Ron. Tara is still nervous about what to do and thinks that she doesn't like the thought of refusing to have sex with Bonnie when she gets back as punishment. Kim and Yori are quick to assure her that if that happens they'll be there to fulfill her needs.

Finally comes a bit with Kim's parents. They talk about Jim and Tim and their girlfriends together in the living room. Anne doesn't like the girls, saying that they're not the ones for her twins. James isn't so sure and so he then asks how she feels about Kim and the other women in the house and Ron and the other women in the house. She answers that she believes that they're actually in love, all of them. They agree to let things play out before he holds her and they watch their sons and their girlfriends, wondering if someday they'll be daughters in law or not.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it.


	94. Hotel Room Equals Safety

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 93-HOTEL ROOM EQUALS SAFETY**

Rio De Janeiro-Ron And Bonnie-Finally Making It

"Ah…ain't that a sight for sore eyes," Ron said with a huge sigh of relief as he slumped back up against a nearby wall and stopped to try and catch his breath.

"See, told ya I knew where we were going," Bonnie proudly trumpeted out loud to everyone and anyone that was around them, whether they wanted to listen or not, and happily stuck her chest out with pride.

"Oh yeah…right, you wanted to turn left back there, if I hadn't overridden you who knows where we would have ended up," Ron counters with a sarcastic scowl on his face as he laughed softly at Bonnie's overblown assumption at how much she had helped them in their attempt to get back to their hotel room.

"Hey, it might have worked, you don't know any more that I do where that street lead, it could have had us ending up right over there, you know sometimes there are more than one way to get to where you're going," Bonnie shot right back at him with a serious and determined fire in her eyes as she wasn't going to admit defeat without a fight.

"Okay fine…let's just go already, it's almost sunrise and you're barely dressed, if we wait much longer this street is going to be filled with people going about their morning routines, garnering us far to much attention for my taste," Ron replied with an impatient and nervous edge to his words as he began to look around the street in all directions with the hope that he wouldn't see anyone.

"I don't really look that bad…do I," Bonnie mumbled back with a very scared and fearful look in her eyes, as if she fully expected him to at the moment say that he found her ugly and repulsive, casting her away like a used bubble gum wrapper.

"What," Ron spat out in disbelief as he eyed Bonnie warily, unsure about whether or not she was playing a game or being genuinely worried that he had lost his love for her.

"You can tell me, I can take it, this whole trip was my idea after all, you wouldn't have been in this mess if I hadn't dragged you down here," Bonnie continued softly with the same look of fear in her eyes that she had before when she first asked him the question, still looking like she was expecting to hear bad news.

"Wait a minute Bonnie, wait right there, I came down here with you because I wanted to, not because of anything else…and for the record you don't look that bad, sure your hair's a mess but that's understandable, to me you're the most beautiful woman," Ron said with as honest of a tone of voice as he could muster up at that moment in an attempt to try and explain his feelings back to Bonnie in such a way that she would banish forever from her mind any silly idea that he no longer loved her.

"Okay already…stop it, I know what you're saying, you don't need to butter me up anymore, after a good night's sleep and a nice warm shower you're gettin lucky Ronald Stoppable," Bonnie replied with a slightly awkward tone to her voice at first before she shrugged her shoulders and smiled slyly up at him.

"Well then my little Bon-Bon, all the more reason for us to stop standing around here and get going…though we are going to have to do something about you," Ron snickered out softly straight to her with a relaxed and happy smile on his lips as he leaned down a bit closer to her.

"Me…why me, what's wrong with me…oh, okay something's going to have to be done about that…um here, how about this," Bonnie asked at first with a confused look in her eyes before she glanced down at herself and realized what he was talking about. Towards the end of her speaking she untied the shirt and blushed a bit in relief when she saw that it was just long enough o cover her up, though taking to long of strides or squatting or sitting down were completely out of the question.

"Yeah well, I guess that it'll just have to do, come on," Ron said to her with an excited and daring grin on his lips before he turned on his heels and headed off towards the hotel. Bonnie thought about saying something but just fell in behind him, thinking that she was far to tired to fight anymore, at least until after a shower and a good night's sleep. She stopped him when they got to the entrance of the hotel and looped her arm with his. With an air of complete calmness to her and a happy smile on her lips they entered the lobby and headed for the elevator. When they walked past the people in the small dining room right off of the lobby eating their breakfast she paid no heed to the stares and whistles, even though she knew that her strides were probably just a little to long. By the time that they got to the elevator the entire lobby had filled up with people. Keeping her eyes forward on the prize Bonnie leaned over just enough to push the up button. When the elevator doors opened they both walked into it as if nothing had happened, turned around and smiled at those in the lobby, and even went so far as to wave politely as the doors slid shut, though Bonnie made sure to not lift her arm up high enough that it would raise the bottom edge of her shirt up to far. When the doors were safely shut and they were well on their way up to their room both very nearly fell down laughing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Liz & Crystal & Monique

"Haven't you gotten that done yet Liz, you've been looking over those contracts and papers for weeks," Monique groaned out with a soft sigh as she flopped down onto the bed on her stomach and then slowly crawled up towards Liz. The hopeful lawyer sat propped up against the headboard, pillows behind her back, hair up in a bun, and her glasses on, completely naked.

"It hasn't been weeks Nique…okay maybe a couple, but I have a good reason," Liz remarked with an impatient and tired frown as she tried to concentrate on the papers in front of her, putting her pen in between her teeth and doing her best to focus.

"Don't mind her, she'd always do this back in school, get so focused on one thing that she'd lose track of time, I can't tell you how many tests she came so close to completely forgetting about because she was to busy," Crystal interjected with an amused smirk curling up one edge of her lips as she stood in front of the window, as naked as Liz, looking like she was going to start stretching. She gave a brief glance back at Monique and Liz before she looked down at her repaired knee, wondering if it would start hurting before she was finished.

"I wasn't to busy Crystal, I just got a little off kilter a little bit every now and then, but no matter how far off I got I was always able to find my way back," Liz commented softly, though with a bit of an edge to her words, as she briefly looked up at Crystal just over the top of her glasses while Monique crawled up the bed a little bit more until her head was now even with Liz's knees.

"And we're all thankful for that…really we are, but the funeral's over…it's been over for a while, how much longer is that stuff going to take," Monique asked with a well hidden tone of annoyance in her voice as she pushed herself up onto her knees, keeping herself up right and in position by putting one hand on Liz's left ankle and the other on her hip.

"I honestly don't know guys, I understand most of this here but…some of this is over items and rules and regulations that we haven't covered yet, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to check my books or call back to some of my professors at school, I'm sorry but some of this stuff is still above me," Liz replied with a honestly melancholy expression and look of sadness in her eyes as she let her glasses slide down to the tip of her nose and a pout then appeared on her lips, dropping her gaze down to her freshly painted toenails. Before their impromptu night of passion the three had set about painting each other's finger and toenails.

"Hey now, don't sell yourself short honey, I'd say that you're anything but a failure, hell once you graduate you'll probably start your own practice and end up making more than all of us put together…ain't that right Monique," Crystal declared, stopping suddenly in the middle of a stretch as her hair began to fall down in front of her face obscuring it just a little bit, before she stood up straight with her hands on her hips, before she started towards the bed. Catching her breath a little bit along the way she slid her hands down to her hips before she got to the edge of the bed.

"Damn straight, hell…you could always become Kim's lawyer, Lord knows she'll probably need one someday," Monique agreed strongly at first with a very serious and confidant tone to her voice and fire in her eyes before a wide grin trickled up onto her lips and stayed there until Liz spoke again.

"Or better yet Bonnie, I'm surprised that she hasn't been sued for something yet," Crystal joked with a highly amused grin appearing on her lips as she sat down on the bed, bending her knee in front of her on it before fully sitting down beside Monique, who only glanced briefly back in acknowledgement of her presence.

"How can we be sure that she hasn't, after all her father was like filthy rich, he probably had a ton of lawyers just waiting at his beck and call to get her pretty little ass out of the fire, she could have been sued hundreds of times and nobody would have ever known anything about it," Liz guessed with a hint of an amused laugh and smile on her lips as she took a deep breath and then set the files down on the bed beside her, smiling the whole time right at Monique.

"That sounds like something that a Rockwaller would do alright, course now…wait, can't you find out about that, look in the records somewhere and find out if Bonnie ever got sued by someone and had to have her daddy's lawyers get her out of it," Crystal said with a curious and inquisitive look in her eyes as she scooted across the surface of the bed until she could loop an arm around Monique's shoulders and look deeply into her eyes.

"I don't know, those records might be locked or something, I could get in trouble for even asking about those files," Liz argued with a nervous and even slightly scared look in her eyes as she silently pleaded with them to think of another way. While it was true that she didn't know if she would get in trouble for even inquiring about those certain set of files she wasn't yet ready to test her luck. Back at school she had gotten into a little bit of trouble for being found with a lover in one of the darker corners of the library. Both had leapt up and run out of the large building clutching their clothes tightly to their chests, not heeding the stares and shouts of some of their classmates that they passed along the way. Though it was known that she had been one of the two since they hadn't actually been caught red handed she hadn't been given a full punishment. Instead she had been given more of a kind of probation, with no official punishment, but it was made known to all of the professors and anyone involved with the school. After that night finding the right book or getting extra help became hard to come by, whereas usually the professors and others had been more than willing to help her if she asked for it.

"Really, well we could at least give it a try huh," Monique offered up with a curious smile on her lips before she picked the papers up and set them on the nightstand.

"It could work," Crystal chimed in with a dirty twinkle in her eyes as her hand that had been around Monique's shoulders slid down to the small of her back before she reached up with her other hand and pulled Liz's hair out of the bun.

"That it could," Monique agreed merrily as she winked at Crystal and then crawled up Liz's body until she was straddling her lap before she then reached up and pulled off her glasses.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Home Of Mr. And Mrs. James Possible

"She definitely has her father's nose," Joss concluded softly with a calm look in her eyes as she held Josie in her arms and tickled her nose, getting a sniffle and then a giggle in reply.

"Though are we sure if that's a good thing," Jim asked with a curious smile on his lips as he turned to look over at his identical twin, who seemed to be almost studying the scene in front of him.

"Who knows brother, I guess that it depends on how Joss feels about it, doesn't it," Tim replied with an equally curious smile on his lips as he stood up and turned to his twin brother.

"Cut it out you two," Mrs. Possible snapped out in a harsh whisper and a glare aimed directly up and over at her twin sons, trying to keep them as under control as she could, even though they weren't children anymore.

"What," Jim groaned with a look of shock on his face as he whirled around on his mother and threw his hands out in a defensive posture.

"What'd we do," Tim added with a startled expression as instead of turning over to his mother he turned to his father, hoping that maybe he might have better luck with him.

"Now boys, you can't just go around saying things like that and not expecting to get," Mr. Possible started to grumble with an authoritative tone to his words and unhappy furrowing of his brows before Joss interrupted them.

"It's okay uncle James," Joss interrupted him with a halfway amused smirk on her face as she smiled over at her uncle, keeping Josie comfortably in her arms.

"Really," Mr. Possible asked back with an awkward look in his eyes as he turned his head to look over at Joss, not ready to know if he was hearing her right or not yet.

"Yeah…it's okay, I agree with them anyway," Joss answered with a grin and nod of her head before Josie screamed out and her gaze immediately snapped back to her daughter.

"See dad, she thinks that it's okay," Jim cried with a look of slight indignation on his face as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned to Tim.

"I concur, she even said so, our point is proven, we have been vindicated," Tim added in turn with a suddenly very confidant and proud edge to his words and grin on his lips before his mother spoke up.

"Maybe so, but that still doesn't change the fact that you two," Mrs. Possible began to reply with a rather stern expression and pursing of her lips, as she scooted to the edge of her seat, before Joss once again spoke up.

"They were only being themselves aunt Anne, they didn't mean anything by it, I wouldn't want them getting into trouble over me," Joss said with an anxious look in her eyes before she took a deep breath, her arms beginning to get a little tired from holding her daughter for awhile.

"It's not that Joss, they need to," Mrs. Possible argued softly back with a nervous smile as she slid off the edge of the couch and stood up.

"Hey mom," Kim shouted from the entryway as she walked into the house from the front door and stepped into the living room, both of her hands on her stomach.

"Kimmie, what are you doing here," Mr. Possible asked with a happy smile on his lips as he stood up and walked up to his oldest and only daughter, fearful that the reason for her visit was that something was wrong.

"I was in the neighborhood picking up a few things so I thought that I'd stop by for a little bit, why…is something wrong," Kim answered quietly with a nervous shrug of her shoulders and sweet smile on her lips as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"I was just about to ask you that same question," Mrs. Possible said back with a concerned but happy smile as she laid a hand on Kim's shoulder and looked her over with a critical eye.

"Well then both of our questions are answered, aren't they," Kim replied with a slightly cheesy laugh before she allowed her parents to guide her to a seat on the couch, glad to be off of her feet as her ankles were really starting to hurt.

"I'll say," Joss agreed with a happy smile on her face as she sat back in her seat and then checked Josie's diaper.

END OF CHAPTER 93

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron and Bonnie finally making it back to their hotel room. Bonnie seems to suggest that she always knew where they were going but Ron isn't so sure. Ron isn't ready to just rush back in, though Bonnie is, as he explains that they probably look terrible and people might think that they did something criminal. Once again Bonnie gets confused and thinks that maybe Ron no longer loves her. He sets her straight and then they walk into the hotel lobby, both barely dressed looking like crap. They walk arm in arm through the lobby and then get into the elevator, going up leaving everyone in the lobby to gawk and wonder.

Then comes a bit with Monique, Liz, and Crystal right after they finished having sex. Crystal is trying to stretch out a little bit, to keep her knee from getting to stiff while Liz is going over the paperwork for Joss. Monique is bored and asks her about the paperwork. Liz tries to explain it to them but they turn it back on her and we find out more about her history at school before they get onto Bonnie and wondering about the legal skeletons in her closet. They talk and joke about that for a little while before they get back to having sex.

Then comes a little bit at Kim's parents house as they're talking with Joss and the twins. The twins screw up even though they really didn't and they all get to talking and trying to settle things before Kim shows up and then the talking really begins.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it.


	95. When Ron When

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 94-WHEN RON WHEN**

Rio De Janeiro-Ron And Bonnie-Their Hotel Room

When he first opened his eyes he wasn't quite sure if he was still dreaming or if this truly was reality. Taking it all in he decided that it looked an awful lot like their hotel room. But to him he knew that to be impossible, they were still out there on the streets of Rio de Janeiro, on the run for their lives, weren't they. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Ron sat up, trying to get his eyes to focus clearly before making any concrete judgments about his surroundings. It certainly continued to look like their hotel room, and because of that he didn't try to go back to sleep. Instead he cautiously slid the covers off and dangled first one and then both feet over the edge of the bed, desperately thankful that they were in Rio instead of back in Colorado at the end of winter. Daring to put his full weight on his legs he slid out of the bed and took a step towards the window. Just before he got to the window he caught sight of the shoes that Bonnie had been wearing the night before. They looked plenty the worse for wear, caked in mud, and the straps looked worn.

"I should have just tossed them," Bonnie sourly interjected as she leaned casually up against the doorframe of the bedroom, casually crossing her arms in front of her chest and frowning in Ron's direction.

"Heh, but you can't Ron…do you know how expensive they are," Ron chuckled sarcastically to himself with an amused little smirk crossing his lips as he stayed facing the window but turned his head back enough, his chin almost touching his left shoulder, to be able to see the blurry outline of Bonnie in the corner of his gaze.

"Cute, real cute Ron," Bonnie sighed back with a soft glare in her gaze as she moved away from the wall and uncrossed her arms, frowning unhappily before Ron turned around slowly, his breath catching in his throat.

"Bon-Bon," Ron stuttered out with a look of awe in his gaze as he stood transfixed in his place, completely overwhelmed by the sight of her.

"You like," Bonnie remarked back to him with a proud and confidant smile crossing her lips as she struck a pose and then held it, patiently waiting for Ron's response.

"Well," He barely managed to stammer out as he hoped that both his eyes weren't bulging out of their sockets and steam was coming out of his ears. Bonnie stood in the doorway, looking every bit the part a fashion model. From her toes up she was wearing clothes that Ron hadn't remembered being in her suitcase. A new pair of stiletto high heels started off the whole ensemble, topped off with black stockings that went up to the middle of her thigh. Not to far above them was the bottom edge of rather short black skirt that looked like it was more for show than for covering anything up. He couldn't see any hints of a thong so he guessed that she wasn't wearing anything underneath the skirt. Moving up her body he cocked an eyebrow when he noticed that she had gotten what looked like a tattoo with her bellybutton as its center. Shaking that off he couldn't help but grin at the black bustier that was peeking out from underneath a cutoff sleeveless loose fitting plain black shirt that like her skirt appeared to be mostly for show. A silk choker encircled her throat, topped off with a dark red oval shaped jewel in the middle. She wore dark makeup, with a slightly haunted look in her eyes with extra long eyelashes. She had pulled her hair up into a tight bun that she hid behind her head and underneath and old bowler hat that was cocked forward to cover up part of her face.

"Well what, good…bad, I'm waiting," Bonnie asked back with an anxious pout on her lips as she pushed the front of the hat up far enough so that he could see her eyes, allowing him to see that she had also included a pair of dainty gloves.

"You look," Ron began to stammer out in an answer to her question as he couldn't wrench his gaze away from following every single curve of Bonnie's body before she became frustrated and sighed with an impatient scowl on her face.

"Ron," Bonnie grouched sharply at him with an irritated glint in her eyes as she scowled at him, letting him know full well that she didn't like being kept in suspense about his opinion of her new look.

"Well…wow, I mean…wow," Ron stuttered and stammered softly as he slowly walked towards her before she let her hands drop down to her sides. Moving slowly, so as to not spook her, Ron took her hands in his briefly before setting them on her hips. Keeping their gazes locked he slowly slid his hands up his body, silently loving the expression on her face and growing smile on her lips, as his hands continued their trek. He gave each breast a slight squeeze before letting his hands trickle back down to her hips. When she started to speak he pulled his hands around to her front and set about undoing the small buckle that held her skirt on.

"Ron," Bonnie asked again, this time with a bit more of a look of uncertainty in her eyes as if she was no longer confidant of something that she had been just a few short moments earlier, and that was beginning to scare her.

"Shh," Ron replied softly as he reached up and lightly laid a finger on her lips, hoping that the tone in his voice and the look in his eyes would calm her down and get her to relax a little.

"You think I'm beautiful right," Bonnie asked him softly with an unsure and anxious look of concern in her eyes as his gaze lifted back up from her belt buckle to her eyes.

"What," Ron asked with a bit of a surprised and flabbergasted tone to his words, as that was the last thing that he had expected her to say at that moment.

"I'm mean I'm good looking right, definitely not a dog," Bonnie shot back softly to him under her breath, her eyelashes fluttering almost like they did when she was approaching her peak, but this was for an entirely different reason.

"Of course not, whatever gave you that silly idea," Ron spat back a little louder than he had originally intended, as he thought the whole idea of Bonnie not finding herself beautiful ridiculous.

"I don't know, it's just that when you don't say anything my mind begins to wander, my demons start howling and," Bonnie began to reply with an awkward and very nervous look in her eyes as her lower lip started to tremble a little and she tried to look away.

"Well then you can tell them to shut the hell up because I find you absolutely irresistible and incredibly sexy," Ron powerfully stated with a very firm and honest edge to his words as he spoke from the heart, hoping that she'd get the hint and instantly banish any crazy notion that she wasn't beautiful out of her head.

"Really…more than Kim," Bonnie started to ask back with a small glimmer of hope in her eyes as she managed to finally raise her gaze back up to his.

"Er…comparing you and Kim is like…you're like apples and oranges, both wonderful but not the same thing," Ron answered back to her with at first a bit of an uneasy smile on his face before he finally tried to show her what he meant.

"So then you think that she's better looking than I am, don't you," Bonnie started to unhappily reply as she leaned back away from Ron and started to cross her arms before he stopped her by grabbing her wrists and pulling her hands away.

"I didn't say that at all and you know that I didn't mean it like that, you're both beautiful, just in your own special way," Ron groaned back to her with a quick rolling of his eyes as he was struggling to find the right words to say that wouldn't push her even further down into the cellar emotionally speaking.

"Well then why Ron…why," Bonnie barely whispered out to him with a very pleading look in her eyes as she started to tear up.

"Why what," Ron asked with a confused look on his face as he didn't have a clue about what the real problem was, but was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Why…why haven't I," Bonnie continued with a very serious and scared silly look in her eyes as a couple of tears slid down her cheeks and she began to tremble ever so slightly.

"Why haven't you what," Ron asked with now a concerned look in his eyes and tone to hips words as he was beginning to get scared that something was actually physically wrong with her.

"Why haven't I gotten pregnant yet," Bonnie finally asked what she had been wanting to say all along, half expecting him to laugh in her face, before he quieted her with a gentle kiss on the lips, one that left her wanting more.

"What, is that what this is all about, you're unhappy because you're not pregnant," Ron shot back with a bit of a tone of disbelief in his voice as he hadn't guessed that it would be something to him that was an inevitability. Not an if she would, but when she would, and how many times.

"Sort of," Bonnie shrugged back to him with a nervous look in her eyes as she pulled her gaze off of his face and looked out of the window.

"Getting pregnant isn't like ordering a pizza Bonnie," Ron said with a slightly skeptical tone to his words as he had hoped that she would have found something better, at least in his eyes, to worry about to this level.

"I know that, it's just that…well," Bonnie stuttered and stammered back with an uneasy edge to her voice before she stopped talking and bit her bottom lip.

"Whether you're pregnant or not has absolutely no bearing about how I feel about you, you'll get pregnant when you're supposed to, it'll happen…I promise," Ron calmly and confidently said back to her with a look of true sincerity in his eyes before he took her by the hand and lead her over to the bed. He was a bit surprised moments later when she shoved him down onto it on his back and then climbed on top of him.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Liz & Joss

"Joss…there's something that I've been meaning to ask you," Liz shakily asked with an unsure tone to her words and worried expression on her face as she slowly began to approach the couch.

"Yeah," Joss replied with a relaxed smile on her lips as she looked up from her place on the couch, with Jose right beside her, as Liz slowly made her way across the living room.

"I was checking through some of the papers…and I happened onto Josie's birth certificate," Liz continued awkwardly as she seemed to be struggling to use the right word in what she thought was potentially a delicate situation to discuss with Joss. She hoped that Joss would take the hint and easily explain it away, making it simpler for everyone, but that was not what she got.

"Yeah so, what…did I get my own daughter's name wrong or something," Joss remarked in her reply with an expression on her face and slight shrug of her shoulders that said back to Liz that she truly couldn't think of anything that she could have gotten wrong on her daughter's birth certificate.

"Heh…no, you know what you did, now I know that it's not true but I'm just wondering why, that's all," Liz darkly joked with an unhappy and impatient pursing of her lips as although she loved a good joke she didn't think that this was anywhere close to being one, instead being a potentially serious sticking point sometime down the road.

"Okay, so putting Ron's name in as Josie's father isn't exactly the truth and will probably come back to bite me in the behind someday, but my cousin has it right, Ron's exactly the kind of guy that I'd want as her father," Joss begrudgingly admitted with a pleading smile on her lips and a slightly embarrassed flush to her cheeks before she lightly shrugged her shoulders and tried to at least begin to explain her reasoning's.

"Yes well…while that is true and I agree with you that could bring up a future problem, strike that…a really big future problem," Liz said with a nervous look on her face before she began to absentmindedly chew on the cap of her pen.

"Like what," Joss asked with an unsure expression before she couldn't help but smile when Josie tried to reach out and grab her finger with both of her chubby little hands.

"Well for instance, what if Josie's actual father comes for her and wants custody," Liz answered nervously, after having taken a deep shaky breath, before she turned her gaze back to staring straight down at the files in her hands.

"He wouldn't dare," Joss gasped out with a scared silly look in her eyes as she instinctively covered Josie up with her own body, as if he were in the room at that very moment and trying to take her away.

"He might, I've read about tons of cases like this, the father doesn't want anything to do with the baby until it's beneficial to him, then he finds some slick lawyer and together they paint the mother, you in this case, as totally unfit to raise Josie," Liz uneasily replied as she walked around the end of the couch and sat down just behind Joss, giving her a reassuring hand on the shoulder.

"And then they'd take her away," Joss could only manage to whisper back in reply with a simply terrified and haunted look in her eyes before a single tear popped out and slid down her cheek.

"That's the idea," Liz sadly said back with a solemn nodding of her head before she found herself getting a little teary eyed herself at the thought of Joss losing Josie someday.

"I'd never let that happen, I'd run away with her in a heartbeat before I'd ever turn her over to her father…that jerk," Joss angrily snapped with an almost vindictive sneer marring her lips as she quickly picked Josie up and held her close in her arms.

"As would I, but like I said, it's only a possibility right now, and no matter your good intentions if he ever comes after her they could try to use that as something against you," Liz forced herself to say back to Joss, though with a tone of voice that strongly told Joss that she hoped that eventuality would never ever happen.

"Well then we'll just have to make sure that they don't," Joss snapped back with a very serious and determined look in her eyes before she picked Josie up and then disappeared into the bathroom without another word.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Club

"How's everything coming Nique," Jessica asked softly with a genuine tone of interest in her voice as she walked up to the bar and took a seat, watching Monique flipping through a book of cloth swatches.

"About as well as you're trying not to get back into the old lifestyle," Monique sarcastically replied with a hint of anger in her voice and look before they both softened and she noticed Jessica's souring expression. "Sorry baby, easy…I didn't mean anything by it, I was just joking…really," Monique continued softly with a slight look of fear in her eyes at what she thought that Jessica might be thinking something bad from her words.

"Yeah honey, she was just seeing if you were paying attention, weren't you Monique," Penny interjected with a tone of support for Jessica as she walked up to the taller blonde and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah…that's it, sorry…forgive me," Monique said unhappily with a pleading look in her eyes as she set her book down and leaned forward over the bar, her gaze never leaving Jessica's face.

"Er…okay you're forgiven," Jessica finally answered back, after sitting silently for several moments with a deep in thought expression on her face, before she leaned forward over the bar and met Monique's slightly quivering lips with her own.

"So…anyway uh," Penny asked with an awkward grimace as she leaned back a little bit away from Monique and tried not to stare as Monique and Jessica seemed very reluctant to come up for air, their lips seemingly welded together.

"Sorry chica, but you're probably out of luck for a while, I've seen those two come close to sucking each other's faces off before," Zita drawled out with a slightly crooked grin on her lips as she walked up behind Penny and confidently slid her hand into her back pocket, finally giving her butt a quick hard squeeze.

"How can they do that for so long without air," Penny asked Zita back with a concerned and slightly worried tone to her voice as she cocked an eyebrow and frowned, even as she felt Zita step up behind her and pull her close, sliding her arms around her waist, the brunette's hot breath on the back of her neck.

"God only knows, but I think that it's better that we don't ask…now what about you," Zita quipped with a cheesy sigh and smile on her lips while shrugging her shoulders before she leaned her head in a bit closer and began to softly kiss the right back and side of Penny's neck, sending a pleasurable shiver down the blonde's spine and into the rest of her body.

"Me," Penny replied with a shocked look on her face, very nearly unintentionally breaking out of Zita's arms, before she scrunched herself down in her arms so that she could see Zita's face for the answer to her question.

"Yes you…you and those beautiful eyes of yours," Zita confidently answered her with a very serious look in her eyes before she pulled Penny into a strong tongue filled kiss.

"Well I don't know, what do you want," Penny mumbled out with an awkward look to her as she took several deep breaths to regain enough air in her lungs.

"Well Monique's going to be done with some of her first pieces pretty soon and she's going to be needing someone to model them, now I can take the pictures all nice and easy, but," Zita slowly answered with a bit of an uneasy tone to her words as she wasn't quite sure how Penny would react to what she was suggesting.

"Oh no…do you know what'd happen if I were to," Penny began to argue with a very serious and determined look in her eyes as she pulled away from Zita and glared lightly at the others.

"What, those bosses of yours would actually know your name," Monique interjected with a slightly skeptical tone to her words as she let out a soft chuckle before Penny spoke back up.

"No…well yes but…that's not the point, I can't just pose for pictures, the last time a female officer did something like that they let her go even before the magazine with her pictures in it came out," Penny stuttered and stammered back in reply as she appeared to be a bit shaky in her resolve at that moment.

"But that was Playboy dear, we won't be naked in these…er right," Jessica started to reply with a calm smile on her lips and a comforting and supportive tone to her voice, as she tried to get Penny to relax and ease her nerves, before she turned to Monique and asked softly, making sure that she was right.

"Right…but if you were naked there really wouldn't be any need for a fashion designer now would there," Zita observed softly with a bit of an amused smirk playing across her lips before she pulled Penny back into a warm embrace.

"Well er no, I guess not," Penny weakly answered with a bit of an embarrassed blush to her cheeks before Monique spoke.

"Exactly, though I could use your help with a few things in the back, ever since Brick left I've been having a terrible time trying to find good help," Monique groaned with a slightly annoyed frown on her lips as she shook her head before she closed the book of swatches and walked to the doorway of the back. She turned back and waited there for a few moments, making eye contact with all three at the bar, hungrily licking her lips, before stepping into the back. The clothing swatches were soon forgotten about and all three quickly headed into the back.

END OF CHAPTER 94

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron and Bonnie back in their hotel room after a shower and some sleep as Ron wakes up, with Bonnie not being there, still a bit tired and confused. Bonnie comes in all dressed up and soon becomes worried that she won't get pregnant. Ron does his best to change her of that mindset before they make their way to the bed and see about changing that. Then comes a bit with Joss and Liz as they talk about legal matters and how they pertain to Josie. We find out that Ron is listed as Josie's father on her birth certificate before Joss storms off at the thought of someday maybe losing Josie to her father. After that it's a bit with Jessica, Monique, Penny, and Zita at the club. They get to talking with Penny worrying about moving up in the ranks at her job and the others trying to cheer her up. At the end they all go into the back to "work"

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it….and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady?


	96. Really Big Show

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 95-REALLY BIG SHOW**

Rio De Janeiro-Ron And Bonnie-Their Hotel Room

Fresh out of the shower and still dripping wet she knew that, despite the parade strutting down the street directly in front of their hotel, a few people had looked up her way and she could care less. A cold drink in her hand and her hair softly blowing in the wind she closed her eyes, smiled and inhaled deeply, fully relishing the feeling and sensation of the cool evening breeze softly caressing her bare skin. Below her there were a few whistles, hoots, and hollers with many a gaze aimed up her way, with some even going so far as to force their way through the crowd to get themselves a better look. She kept a firm grip on the rail and opened her eyes before she leaned ever so slightly over the edge of the railing, allowing the medallion dangling from her neck, the colorful beads that adorned it glittering like diamonds from the myriad of lights in and around the parade. She shook her top half just enough to get the medallion and beads to make a little noise. Her grin only increased as the tune and number of whistles from below increased. She let out an almost giddy laugh as she threw her head back and arched her back until she could look straight up into the evening sky, just beginning to truly show off the needlework of stars haphazardly strung together.

"Ah, I love it here," Bonnie comfortably admitted to no one in particular before she tilted her head back over her should and smiled.

"You know, somehow that doesn't surprise me, nope, not at all," Ron replied with a soft chuckle as he stepped out of their hotel room and onto the balcony, a glass of wine in his right hand and another medallion laden necklace balled up in his left hand.

"Hey, I'm in my element and…what's that for…you've already seen all that there is to see with me, hundreds of times…perhaps thousands of times," Bonnie began to proudly answer with a confidant smile on her face before she noticed the medallion laden necklace in his hand, as she turned around away from the stares, leaning back up against the railing and crossing her arms in front of her chest along with her legs. Before Ron could say anything back to her, mostly about her being completely naked except for the medallion laden necklace, he smirked as Bonnie laughed against the backdrop of moans and groans of protest and frustration from the street below.

"True…to true, but that's not what this is for," Ron finally then said back with a cheesy grin as he walked to the edge of the railing, making sure to take it slow so that his towel would stay on.

"Oh really, to bad…and here I was expecting to have a good time," Bonnie pouted sadly as she leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder, all without uncrossing her arms. She giggled softly to herself as she extended her fingers, which were closest to Ron, and began to lightly tap away on his arm.

"Well you know how much I hate to disappoint," Ron joked back in reply with an amused grin on his lips as he reached over and gently brushed some hair off of her shoulder.

"All to well…so, should we give these guys a real show that they'll never forget," Bonnie asked softly with a suddenly very dirty and kinky twinkle in her eyes, as she craned her neck in forward until their noses were touching ever so slightly.

"Meaning," Ron asked with a slightly awkward and uneasy look to him as he cast a quick glance down to the street below before he made it a point to wrap an arm around her waist, holding her close.

"Well…that towel looks like it's pretty tight, are you sure that it's not binding anything important…cutting off circulation to much," Bonnie asked right back with an impish grin curling up the edges of her lips as Ron found himself trapped by the look of hunger in her eyes.

"Uh…yes, I uh mean no, nothing's being bound up to tight," Ron shakily said back with a nervous look of embarrassment as he managed to tear his eyes away from the predatory look on Bonnie's face long enough to try and regain his composure.

"Are you sure Ron, that towel looks like it's chafing you terribly, are you sure that you don't want me to help you with that," Bonnie asked with a fake pout on her lips as she slid all of her fingers, with the exception of her thumb, down the front of Ron's towel, firmly grabbing a hold of the main part of the fold that was holding the towel on.

"Bonnie," Ron exclaimed loudly with a jump and a start as Bonnie began to playfully wiggle her fingers.

"Oh come on…please baby, do it for me," Bonnie softly purred back to Ron with a strong pout while at the same time she started to tug down on Ron's towel.

"Well," Ron started to mumble softly out loud with a very nervous and shaky breath as he looked back down at the crowd below before Bonnie opened her mouth again.

"OH come on, you know you want to," Bonnie softly snickered with a devilish look in her eyes as she let go of her hold on Ron's towel and then turned around to face off of the balcony. Before Ron could say anything she set both hands on the rail began to first shake her butt slowly back and forth until she pushed back up against Ron's crotch, grinding into him in just the right way.

"But Bonnie," Ron countered with an anxious expression and slight stutter to his voice before Bonnie interrupted him.

"No…not buts, except for mine of course," Bonnie interjected with a strong look of confidence in her eyes as she reached back and wrenched the towel off of him, flinging it out of her hand and off of the balcony, before it finally softly wafted down to the parade goers below. Bonnie relished what was coming but because of the massive amount of wine that they had consumed over the course of the night up until that point she knew that she'd be lucky.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Mid Afternoon

"Am I enormous…or what," Kim grumbled solemnly back over her shoulder in Yori and Tara's general direction. Both were sitting on the bed looking through a book that Mrs. Possible had brought them from the hospital about pregnancies. Tara lay on her stomach, wearing only a pair of half on socks and a simple pair of panties, having been interrupted by Kim's coming home in the middle of getting dressed after taking a shower. Yori was mostly dressed, but had peeled off her jeans off and folded them neatly on the small chair near the dresser.

"Huh…oh no Kim, you're not that big…really," Tara stuttered and stammered out with an awkward smile on her lips as she looked up from the book and blushed deeply scared that she say something wrong and hurt Kim's feelings.

"Really," Kim said with a concerned and unsure frown as she turned back to the full-length mirror and leaned her midsection forward, further pointing out just how pregnant she really was.

"Oh yeah…uh, what do you think Yori," Tara shakily answered with an even more unsure smile on her lips before she hesitated and turned to Yori, hoping that she'd have an answer that would satisfy Kim's need for an answer that she'd actually allow herself to believe.

"I believe that she is exactly how she is supposed to be," Yori calmly replied without looking up from the file of ideas for her new dojo on her lap, as she reached over and laid her left hand on the back of Tara's right thigh before giving it a tight squeeze, getting a small exclamation of surprise from Tara in return.

"Thanks…I think," Kim softly mumbled back with an unsure expression on her face as she looked straight into the mirror at Yori's reflection to try and gauge exactly what she meant.

"Er Yori, that doesn't really make much sense," Tara commented with a confused pout on her lips as she looked straight ahead before she hazarded a glance in Kim's direction.

"Doesn't it my love, because this is her first pregnancy we have nothing to gauge the size of her stomach against," Yori replied softly as she used her finger to carefully read a line on one of the pages in the file as she slowly began to slide her hand up and down the back side of Tara's thigh.

"I guess, but that still doesn't really help me much, my last check up went well, the doctor pretty much said the same thing that you did Yori, except she phrased it a little differently, she gave me a whole bunch of medical jargon, I ended up having to ask my mother to explain most of it to me," Kim said with a tense tone to her words as she gave herself one last look in the full length mirror and then walked over to the bed and sat down at the foot of it, right next to the book that Tara was looking at.

"You're lucky that your mom's a doctor, my mom wouldn't have had a clue about anything that the doctor told you, it's why I always had to take a half day off back in high school when I had a doctor's appointment," Tara admitted meekly with a slight look of shame on her face at the admittance of her mother's not understanding the medical jargon.

"It's okay Tara, we all had something like that with our parents back in high school," Kim stated quickly back to Tara with a supportive smile on her lips as she reached over and gave Tara a loving and supportive pat on the back before leaving her hand there, getting an appreciative smile back from the blonde in response.

"Thanks," Tara mouthed silently to Kim with a happy smile on her lips and a gently look in her eyes before Yori lifted her gaze up to meet Kim's and then spoke.

"And what was your problem with your parents," Yori asked Kim with a curious tone to her voice and a slightly twinkle in her eyes, before she returned her gaze to the file in her lap, though making sure to keep an eye on Kim to catch her reaction.

"Well my father he…well he had the uncanny ability to show up at the worst possible moment and totally embarrass me," Kim softly answered with an anxious shrug of her shoulders before she laid down across the foot of the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"I think that all fathers are like that…it's one of their jobs, to fully embarrass their daughters at every given opportunity," Tara said with a slight chuckle and smile on her lips as she crawled forward down the bed until she could lay her head up against Kim's protruding stomach.

"Heh, you know Tara, I think you're right, absolutely right," Kim said back with a hearty little laugh as she put her arms to her sides and propped herself up enough so that she could look at both Tara and Yori at the same time.

"So are you over your self image problems already Kim," Tara asked with a concerned and hopeful tone to her voice as she wrapped one arm around the under side of Kim's stomach in an almost hug.

"Yeah…I think so, I…I don't know guys, I think that it's just my whole image thing, I've worked for so long with one image of myself in my mind and now…well, seeing this every day, no matter how much of a miracle it all is, has…well, kind of thrown my whole perception of myself way off," Kim replied slowly with several long pauses, as she tried her best to make an attempt to explain the reasons why she still thought herself to be ugly and as large as a house sometimes.

"Great…thanks for scaring me," Tara softly said back with a scared an anxious expression on her face as she started off looking at Kim before shifting her gaze over to Yori.

"Scaring you Tara, why does that scare you, should it not excite you," Yori asked with a confused look in her eyes as she didn't understand why Tara was all of a sudden scared about Kim's problem with her self image.

"Tara, why would Kim's problems with how she sees herself scare you," Yori asked with a worried and slightly scared look of her own as she put the file in her lap back into order and set it on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Because…because if even the great Kim Possible," Tara started to answer Yori's question with an uncomfortable expression on her face before Kim stepped in with a few words of her own.

"I'm not that great Tara," Kim mumbled out softly, mostly under her breath, interrupting Tara's answer for a few moments before the somber looking blonde continued.

"Stop trying to be modest Kim, you're the closest one here to being perfect, and even you are having doubts about yourself and how you look being pregnant, knowing that I can't even think what's going to happen to me," Tara continued softly with a serious but absolutely terrified, that they'd think that she was crazy, look on her face as she sat up and turned her head away from Yori and Kim, to look sadly out of the window.

"I'm sorry but I…I'm not following you, care to try that one again, but this time in English," Kim wondered aloud with a curious and slightly confused look in her eyes as she tried to sit up but her larger than normal stomach meant that her normal center of balance was off and halfway through the attempt she gave up and laid back down.

"I'll try, um you see yourself in a certain way and being pregnant has thrown that all off, thrown it off kilter, but you see you're strong…stronger than me, the fact that you're having all of this trouble so far makes me think that I can't expect any better, my fears will," Tara replied with an uneasy frown as she began to wring her hands and hunch her shoulders, making sure not to let Yori or Kim catch her attention.

"Tara," Yori began to plead with Tara to turn back and talk to her rather than continue to look away before Kim interrupted her.

"Tara, you don't give yourself enough credit, when the time comes…whenever that is, that you feel overwhelmed please…please tell us and we'll help you," Kim said softly with a nervous edge in her voice as she motioned for Yori to come and help her to get back up to her feet.

"Really," Tara asked with a scared look of hope on her face as she reluctantly turned around and looked over at Kim.

"Really, how do you think that I've made it this far, certainly not all by myself," Kim acknowledged with an optimistic look in her eyes as Yori got up off of the bed, made her way over, and together the two got Kim back up to her feet.

"But I thought," Tara tried to point out with an awkward look in her eyes as she slid off the edge of the bed and stood up, before beginning to make her way towards Kim until she came almost face to face.

"Hey, I've got my reputation to uphold ya know…okay really this is all so new that I'd be lost without all of you but I'm learning that I'm not alone and that all of you will be there for me when I need you," Kim told Tara directly with a very serious and determined look in her eyes and honest tone to her voice before she gave Tara as good of a hug as she could before planting a loving kiss on her lips.

END OF CHAPTER 95

Author's Note: This chapter starts out with Ron and Bonnie on their balcony. Bonnie just got out of the shower and she got something to drink and then walked out onto the balcony completely naked, still dripping wet from her shower and drunk to a fair degree. She puts on a little show for the people down below. Their hotel room is a few floors or so up so the people on the street below can tell that she's naked and see her well enough to be able to take a picture that'd come out. The parade is part of Carnivale and I'd think that there'd be some sort of trinkets being flung around like with Mardi Gras. Bonnie got one and is now the only thing that she's wearing. Ron then comes out onto the balcony with her and after a bit of talking they…well they…if you've seen the episode of Buffy when she and Spike are together and they're at the Bronze and they…though they'll both wake up hours later not remembering any of it with a HUGE hangover.

Then it's a bit with the three pregnant ladies, Kim, Yori, and Tara. They're in Kim's room and they're talking about Kim being fat because she's pregnant. Tara tries to cheer Kim up before she admits to being scared about what lies in front of her. After that Kim and Yori try to cheer her up and tell her that they'll all be there for her when she needs them.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it….and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady?


	97. See This Is Why I Don't Drink

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 96-SEE THIS IS WHY I DON'T DRINK**

Rio De Janeiro-Ron And Bonnie-Their Room

Everything hurt beyond belief as the wave of nausea subsided, even if for only a few moments, as she struggled to lift her head up out of the bowl of the toilet, hoping that her hair wasn't in it as well. She had been drunk before sure, using it many times as an excuse to stay with her sisters a little while longer in college and with the hope of bumping into a certain friend of theirs. She had learned many drinking games from that particular friend, not to mention the greatest sexual memories of her life before finding Ron and Kim and the others. All of those pleasant memories seemed like an eternity ago now, as even daring to draw in a breath nearly sent her hurling all over again. She hadn't seen more of Ron than a quick blur on her way to the bathroom. She hoped that he wasn't as hung over as she was but when she sat back away from the bowl she thought that she heard someone else throwing up out towards the balcony.

"Ugh…Bonnie," Ron mumbled weakly with a very sick tone to his words as he slumped up against the doorframe and tried to keep the room from spinning him into throwing up again before he could locate Bonnie by anything more than her voice.

"I…in here…urk…Ron," Bonnie grunted back to him in between a burp and her holding her stomach with one hand and her forehead with the other, still wishing that she had remembered to put some clothes on before rushing into the bathroom as she was shivering. The tile floor was raising goose bumps all over her body and even though it was over ninety degrees in the shade outside she couldn't find any warmth anywhere.

"You okay," Ron asked with a very slurred bit of speech as he slid along the wall into the bathroom before he tried to get down to the floor without falling and hurting himself.

"That would be a no…a big no," Bonnie gulped with a nauseated expression on her face as she tried to open up her eyes against the blinding sunlight streaming in through the window and the jackhammer in her head.

"Do you remember anything about last night," Ron as he finally managed to sit down beside her, making sure to sit just right to keep a certain part of his anatomy from touching the cold tile floor.

"Nnh…it's mostly a big blur," Bonnie replied through a scrunched up face as she tried to steady herself on the floor without leaning up against either the toilet or the wall

"I remember that we had sex," Ron offered up with an optimistic look in his eyes and a crooked smile on his lips as he turned his head to look at Bonnie, squinting his eye that was closest to the window.

"Well that's a given…heh," Bonnie smirked back with a happy and satisfied smile on her face before she had to stop smiling because the use of that many muscles brought her pain.

"Yeah, but for some reason I think that there's more to it, I seem to remember cheering…that doesn't usually happen when we have sex," Ron countered softly with a confused and slightly scared look in his eyes as he bit his bottom lip.

"Well not unless Marcella is watching, you know how much she loves to watch," Bonnie added softly with an awkward snicker as she tried to cause herself as little pain as possible as she knew that her hangover was going to last a good long while with no let up in sight.

"Now that you mention it I did find someone else's bra on the balcony, there wasn't anyone else here last night…was there Ron," Bonnie admitted with an unsure and anxious frown as she joined Ron in squinting before she leaned up against him, glad for both his touch and something sturdy to lean against.

"Er…no, I don't remember anybody else, not unless one of us let them in," Ron shakily answered with a subtle shrug of his shoulders as he liked having Bonnie curl up against him, burying her face into his chest.

"I don't see that happening baby, I finally got you and I'm never letting you go, I'd never let some floozy near you," Bonnie stated softly with a bit of a snicker as she used his body to shield her eyes from the glare of the sunlight and try to steady her balance.

"You're right, lest we forget the waitress that tried to slip me her number," Ron recalled openly as he halfway thought back to the waitress earlier in the month, before the trip, that had tried to give him her number, only to be stopped by a visibly upset Bonnie.

"Stupid bitch," Bonnie snapped unhappily with a mocking scowl on her lips as any thought of the waitress in her mind caused anger to well up in her.

"If I remember right you almost broke her arm," Ron argued back with a skeptical and anxious frown as he began to lightly run his fingers through her hair, something that he knew that she liked.

"I would have broken a whole lot more than that if Marcella and Jessica hadn't held me back," Bonnie proudly stated with a fiercely protective and determined fire in her eyes as she tilted her chin back so that she could look him in the eye.

"Only after they promised that they'd take you to that little shop on the way home," Ron reminded her with a darkly amused grin before he slowly pulled her fully up onto his lap.

"Hey, it's the only place close to Middleton where I can get my lotions and," Bonnie started to blubber back in reply with an awkward look of embarrassment on her face before Ron saved her any more humiliation by speaking again.

"You don't need those things Bon-Bon, not for me," Ron whispered softly and supportively into Bonnie's ear before he saw comprehension and acceptance in her gaze right before she looked down at his bare chest.

"They help make life more enjoyable, I haven't heard any complaints," Bonnie pointed out with a look of pride in her eyes as she lifted her head back up so that her gaze met his.

"Okay you, I give…now maybe we should get up and actually do something today, like finding out how some other woman's bra got into our room," Ron acknowledged Bonnie's point with a tired and weary yawn before Bonnie gave him her answer.

"Okay, but I'm not going anywhere until the room stops spinning and everything hurts," Bonnie mumbled back sleepily as she once again rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, slowing her breathing down and trying to get comfortable.

"Fair enough," Ron softly mumbled back to her through barely moving lips before he wrapped his arms lovingly around her and the two quickly fell asleep.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Early Evening

"Ur Kim, can I talk to you about something," Liz asked softly with a nervous look in her eyes and frown on her lips as she watched Tara help Kim over to the seat in front of her vanity.

"Sure, is there something wrong with Joss and all of that paperwork," Kim asked back with a concerned edge to her words as she sat down in her chair and halfheartedly pulled her robe closed, looking around for her brush.

"Well no…okay yes," Liz shakily replied with an uneasy half smile on her lips as she slid her hands into her pockets to keep herself from wringing them uncontrollably in her attempt to try and figure out how to break the news of what she had just learned a few hours earlier.

"Well which is it," Tara asked with a confused look on her face as she leaned over and handed Kim her hairbrush.

"I guess it depends on who you ask," Liz shrugged back softly with a nervous smile before she walked over and sat down on the bed, looking anywhere but at Kim or Tara.

"So what's the news Liz, I don't really remember you ever being this tongue tied when you had a secret, back in high school you were the one that nobody could ever tell their secret to because you were never able to keep it for very long," Kim said with a short laugh and relaxed tone to her words as she pulled her bathrobe together and started to run the brush through her hair.

"Times have changed Kim, now keeping secrets is part of the job description, right up there with helping people with their legal problems…and odd choices," Liz countered softly with a serious look in her eyes as she finally allowed her gaze to waft over to hook up with Tara's, who seemed very concerned, as if she expected the secret to be something very dreadful, causing her to begin to worry in overdrive a little earlier than usual.

"Okay, so what's the big secret already, you've peaked my curiosity," Kim called back over her shoulder as she briefly stopped brushing her hair to wait and see if Liz would immediately answer her, when she didn't Kim went back to brushing her hair.

"Well it has to do with Josie more than Joss really, and why Joss did what she did," Liz recalled with an anxious small shrug of her shoulders before she forced herself to appear happy.

"I'm sure that whatever Joss did was what she thought was Josie's best interest, she'd never do anything to hurt her daughter, so whatever it is you can just," Kim started to say with a relaxed and at ease smile on her lips and tone to her voice as she continued to brush her hair before Liz hastily interrupted her with an exclamation of her own.

"Joss wrote that Ron was Josie's father," Liz blurted out suddenly with a nervous look in her eyes before she bit her bottom lip with the full expectation that Kim would explode in one way or another. Instead Kim only sat there as still as a stone for a few seconds before she began to slowly continue to brush her hair.

"What," Tara shouted with a look of confusion and disbelief in her gaze as she began to frantically look back and forth between Kim and Liz, hoping that one of them would simply smile and laugh it all away, telling her that it was all a joker and not the truth.

"Are you sure that you didn't get two lines mixed up or something, I don't think that Joss would put Ron's name in as Josie's father, she knows exactly who Josie's father is, and it's definitely not Ron, she wouldn't make a mistake like that without a very good reason," Kim asked with an apprehensive edge to her words as she looked back over her shoulder at Liz's reflection in the mirror to try and see if she was being serious and not just joking around.

"I know that Kim, that's why it doesn't make any sense to me either, I asked Joss about it and she said that she wanted the name on the birth certificate to be a guy that Josie could look up to and respect as a father, not the jerk that got her pregnant," Liz replied calmly with an anxious and slightly irritated scowl on her face as she was getting mad at the fact that Kim wasn't getting angry but oddly remaining completely calm, a fact that unnerved her.

"Well Ron definitely fits that bill, but I wonder why she didn't say something about it to me," Kim acknowledged with a slight smile on her lips and nod of her head before she shifted her gaze straight ahead into the mirror, staring right back at herself for a little bit. Before Liz spoke back up Kim let her gaze drop down to her stomach.

"Who knows, maybe she thought that you'd get all bent out of shape about her claiming Ron as Josie's father," Liz offered up softly with a hopeful and interested look in her eyes and smile on her lips before Kim interrupted her.

"I share Ron with almost ten other women Liz, I'm not the kind to get very jealous much anymore," Kim laughed with a slight shrug of her shoulders and nod of her head in Tara's general direction before the blonde opened her mouth and spoke up after a long silence.

"That's a good thing for all of us," Tara chimed in with a happy and relieved smile on her lips as even though she hadn't started to show yet both of her hands migrated to her stomach, right before it looked like she could tear up.

"You've got that right, but Liz, did Joss act like she didn't want anyone to know that she put down Ron as Josie's biological father," Kim wondered with a curious tone to her voice as she brushed out a knot in her hair and waited for Liz to answer.

"I'm not sure, she didn't seem to like that I was bringing it up though, but she didn't get angry with me…she never raised her voice," Liz answered with a deep expression of thought on her features as she looked down at her hands and tried to find something about her fingernails to keep herself from looking up into either Tara or Kim's eyes.

"Well don't worry, I'll talk to her when I go to visit my parents tonight, they're taking the twins and their girlfriends out…some kind of mercy dinner for something, I said that I'd help Joss get some work done and be there in case something happens with Josie, so I'll bring it up to her then," Kim replied softly with a serious but calm tone to her voice as she fully turned around to look at Liz for a few moments before going back to combing her hair.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Rio De Janeiro-Ron And Bonnie-The Street In Front Of Their Hotel

"So how do we go about finding out who this bra belongs to exactly," Ron asked softly with a confused look on his face as he held the door open for Bonnie as she walked underneath his arm and out onto the sidewalk.

"Who says that we even have to," Bonnie replied with a look of disdain in her eyes as she confidently brushed some hair off of her shoulders before she glared up at the sun, as it was a very bright and hot day.

"Because it's the right thing to do that's why," Ron commented back to her with a displeased scowl on his lips as he stopped following Bonnie for a few seconds before she noticed and turned around.

"Maybe so, but it could end up causing us more trouble than we can handle," Bonnie sarcastically and skeptically sighed, while rolling her eyes, as she turned back to him and slid her sunglasses on, making sure that he couldn't see her eyes any longer.

"Perhaps, but we won't know unless we try right, are there initials on it or," Ron shot back with a serious tone to his words as he walked back up to Bonnie and placed the pad of his thumb on her chin, making sure that even though she was wearing sunglasses she was looking him in the eye.

"Who knows…it's some other woman's bra, I didn't exactly take the time to look it over that well, once I knew that it wasn't mine that was enough for me," Bonnie answered with a skeptical and impatient tone to her words as from behind the darkly tinted lenses her gaze flowed down Ron's body until it got to his pants, with the mysterious bra being wadded up in one of his pants pocket.

"Really, you've worn Tara and Jessica and," Ron started to say with a surprised look on his face before Bonnie stopped him abruptly with a soft growl, mostly due to the fact that there were many people around them on the sidewalk now and she didn't think that this was the type of conversation that two people had out in public.

"Hey now…that was for fun, and for the record I've slept with them almost as many times as I've slept with you, it's cool," Bonnie resolved with a very serious and important look in her eyes as she let her sunglasses slide down her nose just enough so that Ron could actually look her in the eye and see that she wanted him to either drop the subject altogether or think more about what he said.

"Still, aren't you the least bit curious about why there was another woman's bra in our bedroom this morning…who knows maybe one of the partiers from parade climbed up and had her way with you," Ron pointed out with a bit of a smarmy tone to his words as he knew full well that he was annoying Bonnie, and he loved it.

"Oh, and what were you doing while that was going on," Bonnie scoffed harshly back with a honestly annoyed scowl on her lips as she stopped walking away from Ron and sighed deeply.

"Hopefully watching," Ron started to snicker back with a dirty grin on his lips before Bonnie whirled around on him and slugged him on the shoulder as hard as she could, and given her Global Justice training Ron expected a bruise to be there soon enough. "Hey…I was only kidding, you didn't have to go and hit me," Ron continued with a hurt look in his eyes and a pained expression upon his features as he rubbed the area on his arm where Bonnie had hit him.

"And you shouldn't have…ah hell, sorry baby, my temper got the best of me again, can you forgive me," Bonnie began to snap sharply straight up to him with a hint of venom in her gaze before her expression softened and all of the tense emotions drained out of her body. As she spoke her scowl turned into a smile and then a concerned pout, hoping that Ron would quickly forgive her and all would be well. She decided against using her version of the puppy dog pout, as she didn't want to use it on Ron until she knew that she had gotten it down to the point where it would work.

"Um…I'll think about it," Ron joked softly with a dopey smirk on his lips as he began to walk away before Bonnie spoke again.

"Ron," Bonnie exclaimed with a shocked and confused look in her eyes as she spun around and stared straight into his back.

"Just kidding Bon-Bon, of course you're forgiven…now let's go find out who this bra belongs to," Ron whispered back softly under his breath with a smile on the edges of his mouth before he leaned down and gave Bonnie a comforting kiss on the lips. Before she could answer he took her by the hand and lead her away down the sidewalk in search of the owner of the bra.

END OF CHAPTER 96

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron and Bonnie as they wake up the next morning and are severely hung-over. Bonnie is throwing up in the bathroom and Ron is in the bedroom. Neither can remember much outside of the fact that they had sex. They realize that there might have been another woman with them and at the end they think that they should figure out who she was.

Then comes a bit with Kim, Tara, and Liz as Liz tells Kim and Tara about Joss putting Ron's name down as Josie's father. They talk about it, as Liz is nervous about telling Kim. Kim acts calm but she's as confused as Liz is about why Joss did it. Like always when she's faced with something that she doesn't understand Kim tries to rationalize it away, she gets a ways into that before we move on.

Finally comes a bit back with Ron and Bonnie as they're leaving their hotel hours later, still feeling the effects of the night before, but better than they were in the morning. They're going out to look for the woman that wore the bra that they found. They joke around a little bit with Bonnie acting like she doesn't want to find the woman though she actually does, her curiosity is peaked. They get into a small verbal scuffle before all is forgiven and they walk off down the sidewalk to begin their search.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it….and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady?


	98. Shock, Thy Name Is Bonnie

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 97-SHOCK, THY NAME IS BONNIE**

Rio De Janeiro-Ron And Bonnie-The Streets

"Well this is getting us nowhere," Bonnie grumbled with a frustrated edge to her words as she and Ron stepped out of one of the clubs that they had remembered talking about going to the night before, thinking that maybe they had indeed left the room during the night.

"Well at least we know that we didn't meet her at any of the clubs…maybe it's from one of the dancers that we saw walking past the hotel, maybe one of them was on her way to work…saw us, and came up, we were so drunk that we could have let her in and not even remembered it," Ron offered up softly with a nervously optimistic half smirk on his face as he knew that he was guessing but didn't care much, feeling that they were both quickly running out of options.

"I'd remember that Ron, no matter how drunk I've ever gotten I've always been able to remember the women that I've slept with," Bonnie stated back sharply with a very clear and honest tone to her voice as she was glad that she was being completely honest with Ron.

"And what about the guys," Ron wondered aloud with a curious smirk curling up the edges of his mouth as he ducked underneath a low hanging and colorful banner.

"Uh…not so much," Bonnie softly blushed as she began to answer as she reached up and scratched the back of her head, looking away from him in the process before he stopped her in her tracks and made her look squarely at him.

"Oh really…and just how many guys have there been other than me," Ron replied with a slightly awkward blush to his cheeks as he realized that he hadn't really asked Bonnie much about her sexual past and didn't have a clue about how many men and women that she had slept with before him and Kim and the others, and was now curious.

"Uh…er, damn," Bonnie stammered and stuttered out with a very nervous and embarrassed smile on her face after having a very stern and confidant expression at the beginning.

"What is it honey, what's wrong, you know that I'm not going to judge you…unless you slept with like the entire football and basketball team back in high school or something insane like that," Ron asked with a suddenly concerned edge to his words as the two stood facing each other for a few silent moments before Ron pulled her into his arms.

"Heh…no, nothing like that, it's just that…can we just act like you didn't ask me and," Bonnie sarcastically laughed a little at first with a very nervous and scared look in her eyes before she tried to turn away from Ron, causing him to have to resort to holding her firmly in his arms.

"Bonnie no, what is it…answer me, please," Ron begged more than ordered her as he tightened his grip on her and got it across to her that she wasn't getting away with not answering him.

"God I don't want to…before you the only guy that I'd slept with…was…Mr. Barkin," Bonnie very sadly and slowly finally admitted with a sick to her stomach look in her eyes as she barely managed to get the words out before she collapsed against his chest in tears, squeezing her eyes shut and letting the tears flow, shaking somewhat. Ron, at that moment, could have been knocked over with a feather at her admission. He didn't want to admit it at first however the look in her eyes had been enough for him to know that she wasn't lying to him.

"Wha…how…when," Ron mumbled down to her with a completely lost and shocked expression on his face before Bonnie managed to lift her head up towards Ron, though she kept her eyes closed with a soft sniffle.

"It wasn't supposed to happen, it was late at night in L.A., I was out there for some fashion show…I went to a party, had far to much to drink…the club was dark, I don't really remember much more than that," Bonnie stuttered softly with a very nervous and scared look in her eyes as she barely managed to open her eyes long enough to look back at Ron before she shut them tightly again.

"But if you don't remember anything then how did you know that," Ron started to ask back with a confused and anxious look in his eyes as he lightly pressed his forehead against Bonnie's in the hopes of trying to calm her down, even if only a little bit.

"I woke up early the next morning in bed with him, my clothes were all over the floor Ron, I was completely naked," Bonnie stated with a very reluctant and grossed out shiver that ran through her body before for a second Ron thought that she just might puke.

"But…are you sure…does he know…Bonnie," Ron wondered with a very eerily curious expression with a quick glance around the street to see if anyone was watching them.

"No, I met him a few weeks later and he said that he couldn't remember a thing about that night, he didn't even remember going to the club," Bonnie answered with a hesitantly relieved forced smile on her lips as she shrugged her shoulders and glanced over to her left at an old woman who seemed to be interested in their conversation.

"Really, but what about Brick," Ron countered with a slightly unsure frown on his face as he wasn't quite sure if he was fully understanding what Bonnie was telling him given what he remembered about high school.

"Nope, he wanted to…but never really pushed me, every time that we got close to doing it things just fizzled out, it's part of the reason that we split up," Bonnie replied with a seemingly somber frown as she slowly shook her head and pressed herself up a little tighter against Ron, glad for his warmth even though it was still very hot out in the sunlight.

"But then he fell for Monique, I'd think that he'd know if," Ron commented with an unsure and odd expression to his features as he let go of Bonnie just a little bit so that she could take a deep breath to try and settle her nerves somewhat.

"Hey, he might be built like a Greek god but he's not the brightest guy in the world, hell…he didn't even know that Monique was wanting you to fuck her silly," Bonnie sarcastically replied with a little look of her old fire in her eyes as she let her arms slide down Ron's back until they got to his waist.

"But then you lost your virginity to Mr. Barkin," Ron gasped with a tone to his voice that told Bonnie that he was having a very hard time in his attempt to come to terms with that little piece of information.

"Well…actually…that wasn't the first time that I'd had sex so uh," Bonnie reluctantly said with a guilty little laugh and rolling of her eyes as she then found it hard to look Ron in the eye.

"So then who was it," Ron wondered aloud with a thoroughly confused smile as he was having to rework his memories of Bonnie's past and what it might mean for their future together.

"Well one weekend after prom our junior year I spent a weekend at college with my sisters, we played truth or dare or something close to it, one of their friends took a liking to me…she was so gentle…then in our senior year at the state cheerleading meet she showed up out of the blue…she had a bag full of toys, even some that needed batteries and even ones with straps, I wasn't a virgin after that," Bonnie tried to explain with a slight blush to her cheeks as she found it odd that she was having a problem telling Ron this part of her past as she knew that she had mentioned it to him before and so was a bit put off by that fact.

"Um…okay, I'm not sure that I'd ever wanted to know about that," Ron shirked back with an awkward frown on his lips as he tried to smile but found the whole topic more than a bit weird to even think of.

"Well I haven't had the need for any toys since I fell in love with you and Kim not to mention the others, you're more than enough of a man for me, bigger than I ever could have dreamed," Bonnie replied with a very confidant and loving look in her eyes and tone to her voice as she found the confidence to look Ron straight in the eye before hopping up onto her tiptoes and laying as passionate and needy of a kiss as she could muster onto Ron's lips, only strengthened immensely when he eagerly returned the kiss, though partially just to stop her from revealing to much more.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Out Behind The House-Near The River

She glanced back briefly over her shoulder, shivering slightly at the cold morning breeze that blew across the yard. She shrunk down into her coat, allowing only from her nose up to be visible above her collar. She thought twice about refusing Marcella's suggestion to take some hot soup to Raquel, after she found her. She tried to think about the warm summers in California as she walked past the pool. Her outfit looked more like a patchwork quilt than the stylish wardrobe that she was used to. She had more layers on than she was used to and she felt a little like an elephant making her way towards the forest that lined the back half of the property that Ron and Kim had put their money together to purchase. When Jessica had told her that she was worried about Raquel as she wasn't in the house and hadn't left a message where she would be, she had volunteered to go and find her. It had been Monique that had given them the clue of the leggy Raquel's whereabouts. She admitted that she had seen the Native American making her way across the lawn towards the forest about a hour earlier. Not really knowing what was back there they had to resort to waking Kim up to ask her about what lay in and beyond the forest. In her half asleep state she had though managed to tell them about the small stream that wound it's way around through the forest at the back of the property. They had tried to ask her about specifics but Kim had become gruff then and growled at them to leave her alone.

"We should have sent Zita," Crystal grumbled out unhappily with a gruff edge to her words as she frowned at the sight of her breath billowing up out of her mouth. Taking her warmth from the thermos of soup in her hands she hurried out to the beginning of the trees. Before long she was relieved to hear the sound of water running downhill and hitting rocks. She stopped for a few moments and took in the feeling of relief before she took a step forward. "Why am I the one that…wait," Crystal began to continue with a confused tone to her words before she heard a bit of laughing amidst some splashing. Crouching down nearer to the ground she crept along forward until at the top of her field of vision she could see the small stream. She carefully peered over the top of a large root that branched out from the tree that she was resting against. Her breath caught in her throat at the scene in front of her.

Raquel stood, up to her waist, in the middle of the stream. A towel and a neatly folded pile of clothes lay on a large rock near the shoreline. She looked to be taking a bath as he had a bar of soap in her hands and Crystal couldn't help but check out every square inch of the woman's body for soap bubbles. She shivered strongly at the thought of how cold the water must be but decided that Raquel must somehow be used to it by now as she didn't seem to mind it in the least. Taking a risk she set the thermos of soup down at the base of the tree and then crept in for a closer look, tightly clenching her jaw and breathing through her nose. She only managed to get about twenty feet away when Raquel spoke.

"What, did you draw the shortest straw or something," Raquel asked softly with an amused edge to her words and a quick glance over her shoulder before she went back to working up a good lather on the washcloth. Initially Crystal elected to remain silent and still, hoping that perhaps maybe Raquel was jumping the gun and didn't really know that she was actually there. But soon it was clear that she was completely out of luck. "You can come out now Crystal, I promise I won't bite…unless you want me to," Raquel added with a curious look in her eyes as she stopped lathering up the washcloth and fully turned to where she guessed Crystal was hiding, striking a pose that she knew would accentuate her best assets, in the hopes of forcing Crystal's hand.

"Er…I don't think that'll be necessary," Crystal shakily replied with an awkward look in her eyes and a bright red blush to her cheeks as try as she might she couldn't help but allow her eyes to stare at every single square inch of Raquel's exposed flesh before her gaze centered on her chest.

"Uh, my eyes are up here, Crystal…yeah hi, you know you don't sound so sure about that one, are you sure that you don't want me to," Raquel staggered back softly with an unsure expression on her face, while waving her hands in front of her chest even though she liked the hungry look in Crystal's eyes as she stared straight at her chest, before she began to slowly walk up out of the river, dropping her hands mostly to her sides before Crystal spoke up again.

"N…no wait, that's far enough, you don't need to…oh man, uh…you shouldn't have run off like that without telling anyone, Jessica was really worried about you," Crystal interjected hastily with a slightly quivering lower lip, as she tried to wrench her trapped gaze away from a very certain part of Raquel's anatomy, before she blushed deeply and smiled.

"I'm sure that she was, so then you were sent out to find me were you," Raquel admitted softly with an amused smile playing across her lips, as she set the washcloth and bar of soap down onto the nearest rock, while she made her way up to Crystal, dripping wet and reveling at the chill in the air.

"S…something like that," Crystal stuttered back in reply, through her anger at herself for not being able to speak clearly, while she struggled to remain where she was and not turn away any more than she already had.

"Well then you can go back to the house and tell Jessica that I'm more than alright, I'm just here taking a bath, she's welcome to join me…as are you ya know, if you're not to cold that is," Raquel continued with a calm and honest feeling to her words as she reached up and set her hands on both of Crystal's shoulders, trying to get the shorter woman to look her in the eye.

"Hey no I'm fine…really, it's just that…uh, could you two excuse us, we're trying to talk here," Crystal countered with a confidant smile on her lips as she beamed up at Raquel in between her breasts before she stared at them both and pointed over her shoulder in a bad joke for the focal point of her gaze to subside, even if only for a little bit.

"It's okay Crystal, I used to do this all of the time back home, I probably should have said something before I did it here though, I'm sorry that I didn't and scared Jess, it's the last thing that I wanted to do…so you can tell her that when you go back to the house, I'll take whatever punishment she has dreamt up for me," Raquel softly said straight to Crystal with a very serious and calm edge to her words and a honest look in her eyes as she pulled Crystal close before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'll remember to tell her that…but one question," Crystal softly whispered back with an interested smile on her lips that formed the moment that Raquel pulled her lips away and licked them.

"Okay…anything," Raquel answered back to her with a calm and open sense to her and look in her eyes before Crystal surprised her.

"How did you know that it was me…and be honest," Crystal demanded with a serious and curious look in her eyes and tone to her voice as she looped both index fingers through Raquel's nipple rings and pulled their faces back together until their noses touched.

"I recognized your perfume…well that and your aura, I'm good at both," Raquel replied softly under her breath with a rather husky edge to her words before she kissed Crystal again as her hands set about robbing the shorter woman of her clothes, getting no resistance.

END OF CHAPTER 97

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron and Bonnie talking while they're trying to find out where the bra came from. They're not having to much luck and then they get onto the topic of who Bonnie has had sex with in her past before she admits that she admits that she's only slept with one guy before Ron, Mr. Barkin. It was after high school so she was of age. Through Ron's shock she admits that she got really drunk and woke up in bed with him and she was naked. While it might not normally be something that Mr. Barkin would do, the whole going to a club and drinking thing, I could see him doing it to try and show his strength, or on a dare or something like that. Bonnie doesn't seem happy at all about that memory but then admits to Ron that she actually lost her virginity to that friend of her sisters that she met and spent the night with that I mentioned way back in the beginning. At the end though Bonnie's belief in their love is strengthened and they kiss.

Then comes a bit with Crystal walking out towards the back part of Ron and Kim's property to find Raquel, who left early in the morning. Crystal finds her bathing in the stream, yeah it'd be really cold but…it'd surely wake her up in the morning. Crystal starts to watch for a little bit before Raquel notices that she's there. Pretty soon Raquel is playing with Crystal about why she's out there, they bicker a little bit before they kiss and one thing leads to another.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it….and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady?


	99. Danger In Rio & The Talk

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 98-DANGER IN RIO & THE TALK**

Rio De Janeiro-Ron And Bonnie-The Streets

"I can't wait till we get back to the hotel, my panties are wedged so high up my ass that I'm going to need a mining team just to find them," Bonnie impatiently grouched with an annoyed scowl on her lips as she and Ron walked up to the top of a large flight of stone steps and were relieved to find at least a slight breeze wafting into them.

"Ya know Bon-Bon, as gross as that sounds I could help you with that if you want me to, maybe find a little corner somewhere," Ron snickered softly into her ear as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach, making sure to slide both hands up underneath her shirt, even though it was soaked through with sweat and clinging to her skin, and moving his fingers up until he pulled the bottom of her shirt up just past her bellybutton.

"A whole world of ew…though a little up my alley," Bonnie grumped back with a slightly grossed out expression that flashed across her face before she placed her hands overtop of Ron's and politely directed them back down her stomach before he took it a step further and carefully slid his fingers down in between her jeans and her skin, scratching his fingernails aggressively against her panties, causing her to close her eyes and let out a soft moan before she grunted in frustration and pulled away. "Come on now Ron, we already gave up on finding out who's bra that was…best thing we ever did, look we only have a couple of days or so left so let's not waste them on foolish errands," Bonnie continued with an anxious and unhappy frown as she took a couple of steps away from Ron before she set about making herself look as normal and presentable as she could.

"Okay…I guess you're right, how many times am I going to be in Rio in my life, I should enjoy myself while I'm here right," Ron replied with a tired sigh before he took Bonnie by the hand and the two started to walk forwards towards their hotel.

"That would be the general idea yeah baby, now let's get back to the hotel and plan out the rest of our stay here," Bonnie said back with an out of breath tone to her words as Ron began to hurry towards their hotel.

"But what are we supposed to do for that time Bonnie, we've visited all of the clubs that matter…getting run out of the last few…I don't want to go through that again, if you want maybe we could visit some of the strip clubs, I know how well you love them," Ron sighed to her with a bit of a nervous and anxious expression on his face and look in his eyes as they passed through a doorway, grateful for even the smallest hint of a shadow to give them some relief.

"I don't love them…I only went to the one back home because I found out that Jessica was dancing there," Bonnie shot back with a slightly off kilter edge to her voice as she frowned sadly up at Ron as she slowed down a little, making Ron slow down a little as well.

"Well then maybe we should just be tourists for a change, how about it, we can take our last couple of days here and see the sights, just try and blend in," Ron offered with an optimistic and hopeful smile, as the two stopped at the bottom of a new set or stone steps, with their hotel in the distance.

"That could work, it would give me a chance to visit that statue of Jesus on the hill," Bonnie admitted with an amused and interested half smile on her lips, as she held onto Ron's hand and then spun into him, ending up pressing herself up against him before she looped an arm around his waist as far as she could.

"We'd even get to ride that lift thing…though I know how you are with heights," Ron started to agree softly with a mildly interested tone to his voice, as he truly was a bit interested in seeing the famous statue on top of the hill but knew that Bonnie did have a thing with heights. Flying in a plane was fine with her; it was just jumping out of them with only a little bit of cloth strapped to her back part that she didn't like very much. While it was true that she had done it during a few of the missions each and every time she had taken longer than usual while at the door before jumping, and afterwards Ron had noticed that there was a short amount of time that he or Kim would have to take her hand and reassure her that she was fine before the old Bonnie that they knew and loved would return and be fully ready for the mission.

"Hey now, I don't have a problem with heights…well okay, maybe I have a little problem with heights, but as long as I have four steel walls, a ceiling above me and a nice sturdy floor beneath me I'll be fine," Bonnie began to argue with a slightly irritated scowl marring her features as she lightly glared over at Ron until he opened his mouth and spoke up.

"Well then what are we waiting for," Ron grinned back with a slightly dirty grin on his lips before he leaned down and kissed her. When he started to pull away a few seconds later, mostly to breath above all else, Bonnie hissed in a quick breath and then pulled him back down into another long kiss. Both were very quickly caught up in the kiss, so much so that soon the entire world around them seemed to fade away into the background, leaving them completely wrapped up wholly in each other. A few moments later they pulled apart for another breath, with neither one of them noticing that somewhere in that big vague background out there that they pushed out of their minds to focus on the kiss that there were a pair of eyes combined with a smile that was totally focused on just the two of them to the exclusion of all others. Several minutes later both stopped kissing and headed off to their hotel.

"Well now, this little side job that the good doctor has me doing down here in this dump might not be so bad after all," Mike cracked aloud with a highly amused and dirty grin on his lips, before he took a long swallow from his bottle of wine, before he gave them both a mock salute and walked back off into the city, losing himself in the hustle and bustle of the city, keeping the blade of his knife well hidden and out of the way lest he elicit a response from the local authorities. The next morning the police would find a small house filled with a number of dead bodies, each and every one with their throats slashed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Home Of Mr. And Mrs. James Possible

"Hey Joss," Kim said softly with a very nervous look to her body language as she walked into the living room to find Joss sitting alone on the couch trying to catch up on her homework, looking knee deep in her math homework.

"Yeah," Joss replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders and impatient sigh before she reached up and stuck her pencil in her mouth so that the eraser was sticking out on the left side of her face and the mostly dull pointing stick out on the right side of her face. She only halfway glanced up at Kim, not wanting to break her tenuous grasp of concentration about the hard problem that she was trying to get through.

"Can we talk," Kim asked with an oddly, at least for her, anxious tone of voice that Joss picked up on, as she slowly made her way around the coffee table and sat down beside her, trying to look interested in the math problem that Joss was trying to get through as her hands fell onto her stomach.

"Yeah sure, what do you want to talk about," Joss answered with a bored short breath as she wasn't happy that she was still working on her math homework when she had so much more to do.

"Oh I think you know my young cousin," Kim sighed in reply as she grunted while trying to get a little more comfortable in her seat, though her stomach wasn't helping her very much with that task right then.

"Oh well uh…yeah, about that," Joss reluctantly replied with a sharp deep breath through her clenched teeth after she took the pencil from her mouth before Kim continued.

"I'll get to the point then, why did you put Ron's name down on Josie's birth certificate Joss, that could cause an awful lot of trouble," Kim stated with a curious idea in her head but a calm tone to her voice as she didn't want to push Joss to far and sound judgmental, even though at that exact moment her hormones were playing games and she was holding back the idea of giving her favorite cousin a knuckle sandwich.

"If you mean that jerk of a biological father of hers trying to use that to take her away from me I've heard all about it from Liz, she gave me the third degree about it but if and when that time comes I'll be ready, and if all else fails I'll just take Josie and run, I know a few tricks and," Joss groaned softly with a hesitant and impatient look in her eyes, as she turned her head over to face Kim, while setting her book fully down on her lap before Kim broke in and interrupted.

"Joss…you're not eighteen yet," Kim stated with a tense tone to her words as she begun to impatiently wring her hands and look away towards the television, even though it was turned off..

"Yeah so…my birthday isn't that far away, so what's the big problem," Joss shrugged back with a look on her face that seemed to suggest that she had yet to really see the problem that Kim had seen and was trying to reveal to her.

"The big problem is that you got pregnant when you were underage," Kim began to reply as she struggled to keep her look and tone of voice calm and non-threatening while at the same time hoping to remain in her position as being the older of the two and wanting to act as the authority figure.

"You're not going to try and gimme a lecture about getting pregnant to soon or anything like that are you, cause from where I'm sittin you're not exactly blameless," Joss shot back with a slightly irritated and nervous expression on her face as she closed her math book with the papers serving as a bookmark.

"Heh…no, I'm not in the realm of the pot calling the kettle back, actually I'm here to try and tell you that if you don't change what you did and take Ron's name off of Josie's birth certificate he could go to jail for a long time," Kim explained with a very serious look in her eyes and tone to her voice as she stopped wringing her hands and stared straight at Joss with an intense gaze.

"What…why, Liz didn't say anything about that," Joss replied oddly as she looked shocked at the possibility of going to jail form something that she had done, with her gaze going back and forth between Kim's eyes and her stomach.

"Well a grown man like Ron fathering a child with an underage girl would be cause for concern here Joss, and given how keen the legal system is these days about prosecuting sex offenders they'd bury Ron forever, his good name would be ruined, I can't have a man like that as my baby's father Joss…I can't, Ron's not that kind of man," Kim started to continue with a nervous look in her eyes before as she spoke her expression changed quickly from one to another, as if she herself were only now just coming to realize the full effect of her words in conjunction with the fact that she was carrying his child.

"Don't you think I know that, don't worry I'll get it changed…I will I swear, and if anybody asks I'll tell them that it was entirely my fault, they'll leave Ron completely alone…won't they Kim," Joss thought aloud with a very concerned and almost to the point of desperation expression on her face as she quickly set her math book on the coffee table in front of her and then fully turned to face Kim.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that Joss, if all goes well this will just be one of those things that years from now we look back on and laugh about…and not something that we'll look back on as the mistake that took my baby's father away from her forever," Kim replied with a restrained look of optimism in her voice as she hoped that what she was saying was true and that the moment that Joss got the name of Josie's father changed on her birth certificate that she could finally relax. But a very deep idea in her brain couldn't help but chime in with the notion that she would only truly be able to relax the day that her baby would move out and get married.

"Don't worry Kim, I'll take care of it," Joss stated back with a very firmly determined and serious look in her eyes and tone to her voice as she stood up and gave Kim a quick nod before she then turned on a dime and hurried out of the room.

"Oh this should be interesting…yes, very interesting," Kim grouched softly to herself with a less than pleased frown on her face before she tried to get up out of her seat. Finding it impossible because of her new center of balance after a few attempts she threw up her hands in defeat, finally settling on seeing if anything was on the television. She caught sight of the remote on the edge of the coffee table and tried to stretch out and reach it. She tried several times to grab it, but each and every attempt failed. Finally screeching in frustration she flopped back in her seat and closed her eyes, wondering if she could simply fall asleep and wake up when there would be someone that would be there to help her up.

END OF CHAPTER 98

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron and Bonnie deciding what to do next after trying to find out who the bra belonged to. They're heading back towards their hotel when they continue on talking about their plan of being normal tourists. They agree to go to that statue of Jesus up on the hill that the city is famous for. They then dip into a little bit about how Bonnie gets nervous with heights, standing in a tall building looking out of the window is one thing but standing at the open door of an airplane with only the parachute to keep you from dying is an entirely different matter. Ron tries to joke around a little bit about it and Bonnie isn't happy. After a little more talk the two start to kiss, for a short time at first before for a much longer time. When they walk off back to their hotel they don't see Mike watching them. I'm not telling why he's there but he is there for a reason. However I'm not saying if the deaths were part of his reason for being there, or if that just happened because he liked doing it. Who knows why he was really there and who knows for sure who exactly told him to go there in the first place.

Then comes a bit with Kim and Joss as they talk about what Liz told Kim about Joss putting Ron's name down as her daughter's father rather than her real father. Joss is trying to do her math homework when Kim walks in and asks her the question about the birth certificate. At first Joss isn't quite sure as to what Kim is talking about but then Kim tries her best to explain that Ron could be arrested and sent to jail. Joss is confused as she hadn't thought about that and says that Liz didn't say anything about that. In her defense Liz was so caught up in the fact that Joss had put Ron's name in on the birth certificate as Josie's father rather than her real father that she didn't stop to think and wonder about Ron getting in trouble for fathering a child with an underage young woman. Then Joss realizes it and decides to do something about it, even though wouldn't a simple d.n.a. test confirm that Ron wasn't her father, not sure if it's a crime to put someone's name on a birth certificate that didn't conceive the child. Joss says that she'll get it changed and at the end she rushes off to start to do just that. Kim meanwhile doesn't like being left alone before she finds the remote and tries to reach it. Because of her being pregnant she can't get up enough to reach out and grab it. She gets frustrated after a few attempts at grabbing it and gives up.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it….and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady?


	100. Balcony Snuggle

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 99-BALCONY SNUGGLE**

Rio De Janeiro-Ron And Bonnie-Their Balcony

They watched the sunset together in each other's arms. Ron had managed to sneak one of the pool chairs away from the hotel's small pool and back into the elevator. He laughed at Bonnie's expression when she had opened the door and saw him clutching the chair under his arm and scurrying past her into the room. She had tried to ask him what he was thinking but he had kept his mouth shut and instead he set it out on the balcony. She had heeded his request to stay in the bedroom until he called her out. Bonnie had tried to peek through the small crack in between the two bi-folding doors to see what he was doing, but Ron had seen her and then shut them tightly. His only other instruction was to take a shower and to use the special soap that she had told him about buying for a special occasion. Adding in a little something of her own to the mix Bonnie had pulled out an ivory white strapless sun dress that she had thrown into her garment bag at the last second. She had pulled her hair up into a tight bun and accentuated her look with a colorful flower that she pinned into her hair on her right temple. She was just applying some rather expensive perfume when Ron proudly threw open the doors and stepped into the bedroom.

"So my most beautiful I…whoa," Ron began to proclaim with a proud and excites smile on his lips, as he turned towards Bonnie, before his breath left him and his jaw dropped at the sight of her.

"You like," Bonnie grinned sweetly back to Ron with a delighted twinkle in her eye and rosy blush to her cheeks as her hands glided effortlessly down her body before she gave Ron a twirl, letting the hem of her dress flow around in a circle before collapsing back down against her ankles and brightly painted toenails.

"Uh…um," Ron sputtered in his reply as all of a sudden his mouth was having a hard time being able to form recognizable words and his brain wasn't far behind, it was only the effort needed to keep his balance that kept Ron from drooling uncontrollably.

"Eh, probably about the best answer that I could hope for given the circumstances," Bonnie sighed softly mostly to herself with a slightly awkward shrug of her shoulders with her hands out to each side and her palms turned upwards.

"What are you," Ron tried to ask with an excitedly curious smile on his lips as he walked up to her, his left hand almost like clockwork, finding the small of her back as he drew her close.

"Just a little of me trying to spice things up, I didn't think that you'd mind…if you don't like it I could always go back and change," Bonnie replied with a slightly nervous look in her eyes as she started to reach back behind her back and start to pull up the hem of her dress.

"Huh…oh, no…I don't mind, in fact I love it," Ron confidently said with a serious look in his eyes as his right hand went to stop her hand.

"Yeah," Bonnie wondered back with a soft snicker and slowly growing ember of hope in her eyes as she allowed Ron to brush her hand back, right before she brought her lips to his but hesitated right before the kiss.

"Oh yeah," Ron huskily whispered softly to her with only barely moving any of the muscles of his mouth before he smiled.

"Good, cause if you like this then you're really gonna love what I have planned for you later on tonight," Bonnie laughed softly with an interested twinkle in her eyes and the edges of her mouth more than curling up into a smile before she closed the gap between them and gave him a quick kiss. When they both broke away to take in some much needed air Bonnie let out a soft laugh and then hurried past Ron as she headed for the balcony.

"Oh good I…hey wait, I'm supposed to be the one to lead you out," Ron started to answer with a bit of a content and dopey smile on his lips before the wheels in his mind clicked just right and he noticed that he was the only one standing in the bedroom.

"Oh come on Ron, you know how I hate surprises…it comes from living with my family for as long as I did, my sisters always used to surprise me on my birthday with something that'd always hurt and…whoa," Bonnie grouched unhappily with a snarky scowl on her face, as she hurried up just enough in her step to keep ahead of Ron on her way to the balcony, revealing some more personal information about herself and her sisters along the way, before her left foot hit the floor of the balcony and she took it all in. Even though he had been forced to work with a small budget, basically what was left of his petty cash, he had tried his hardest to dress the balcony to impress. He had decided on trying to make it like a warm spot in front of the fire. He had thrown a few odd colored sheets up over the top of the balcony so that they could have a little bit of privacy while still allowing enough of the sunlight so that they'd have enough light. The end of the balcony that would line up with the setting sun had a flap in it so that when it was the right time Ron could take it down, allowing them to watch the sun set. He had found an old space heater in a pawnshop a short distance away from the hotel. It would probably be considered a fire hazard back at home however for the purpose that Ron needed it for it would work perfectly. The chair had been overlaid with a number of blankets, softening it up just enough to be totally comfortable.

"I tried to bring a little piece of home…here," Ron nervously stated with a bit of an unsure expression on his face as he shrugged his shoulders and kept his gaze firmly locked onto the room, not wanting to look in Bonnie's general direction in case she didn't like it. He needn't have worried.

"Ron…it's, well it's…I love it," Bonnie replied with a slight stutter to her speech as she gave the room one more look before she turned her smiling gaze over to Ron, who looked very concerned and scared, obviously expecting the worst.

"I know it's not very good…I did the best that I could but…wait what," Ron mumbled out softly with a somber and embarrassed frown as his shoulders slumped and he started to hang his head.

"I love it," Bonnie quickly interjected back with a very firm and serious tone to her words and look in her eyes as her hand shot out and she placed her hand underneath Ron's chin before she gently forced him to pick his head up and then look her in the eye.

"R…really, you're not just saying that," Ron asked with a ridiculously scared look in his eyes and a slightly quivering bottom lip before Bonnie spoke up.

"What no…I'm not just saying that Ron, I really love it," Bonnie started to reply with a curious look of confusion in her eyes before she couldn't help but smile and try to kiss Ron's fears away.

"Boo-yah," Ron breathed out softly under his breath with a large sigh of relief before a slightly cocky grin appeared on his lips after he slowly pulled away from Bonnie enough to catch a breath.

"Boo-yah indeed," Bonnie snickered back with a very excited and happy smile on her lips before she threw her arms around Ron's neck and pushed him back up against the wall with another kiss.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House

"So Nique, how goes the fashion world," Zita asked softly with an awkward half smile on her lips as she leaned up against the door with just enough force to slowly push the door open and peek her head around the corner. Monique was sitting at the side of a large table, which was filled with different swatches of fabric and fashion books, diligently bent over the table scribbling away.

"Shitty would be the understatement of the year if not the decade," Monique impatiently grumbled back a little more sharply than she had originally intended as she briefly glanced up at Zita, before scowling heavily and gritting her teeth when she looked back down at the table and realized that she had lost her place.

"Is it really that bad huh," Zita said with a slightly nervous look on her face as she walked into the room, shutting the door behind her as quietly as she could, before stopping right behind Monique.

"You don't know the half of it, every time that I think that I have something new I see it in one of the stores," Monique sadly sighed back with a depressed and somber expression as she stopped working and stared straight ahead, revealing to Zita by the lamp on the table, that she hadn't slept in a good long while by the bags underneath her eyes.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, you'll think of something…I just know it," Zita said with as supportive of a tone of voice as she dared as she brushed Monique's hair off the back of her neck before she leaned down and began to softly kiss the back of her neck, hoping that in doing so she'd relieve a bit of the taller woman's tension and anxiety.

"I wish that I had your optimism Z, because it'd really make all of this a whole hell of a lot easier," Monique groaned out softly with a tired edge to her words as she couldn't help but smile at the effects that Zita's kisses were having on her.

"Well you know that I'm always here to help, me and all of the others, did you know that Jessica has been asking about you," Zita said with an anxious smile of curiosity on her lips as she walked around to Monique's left side, while keeping her hands on the taller woman's shoulders, before she reached back with her left leg and pulled a chair up closer until she could sit down.

"Huh…she has," Monique asked with a look of shock in her eyes as it was clear that what Zita had just told her was news.

"Oh yeah, she's been wanting to practice a few things for a big test and you were the first one that she thought of to help her," Zita softly laughed back at first with a bit of a dirty snicker before she leaned back in and gave Monique a quick kiss on the lips.

"Why didn't she just ask Marcella, I'm sure that she'd jump at the chance to have Jess check her out," Monique cracked back with a grimly sarcastic half smirk on her lips as she pulled back away from the kiss just enough so that she could look Zita squarely in the face and be seen that way without her vision blurring.

"She did, but all that Marcella seems to want to do is have sex, it's not five minutes after they start before she's yanking her shirt off and ripping her panties off," Zita explained with a bit of a humorous chuckle before she slid her hands up Monique's thighs and then began to playfully tug at the her thong.

"Well in Marcella's defense the last time that I helped Jessica with that she wore that nurse's outfit of hers…you know the one," Monique remarked softly with a slight shrug of her shoulders before Zita laughed and then lightly patted the tops of both of Monique's thighs.

"The one with the slit up the side so high that," Zita offered up with a hopeful smile on her lips as she turned her lower half far enough to the side that she could slide her left hand up her thigh, pushing the bottom edge of her skirt all of the way up to her waist, exposing her barely there panties, much to Monique's enjoyment.

"Oh yeah…that one," Monique grinned back with an equally hopeful smile on her lips as she cupped Zita's face with her hands and then brought the kneeling woman close enough that they could kiss again.

"Well then Marcella had lost any chance of keeping any of her clothes on before she even began," Zita observed with a slightly childish little laugh after the last kiss before she then hopped up halfway up to her feet before she stole another kiss, a kiss that threatened to linger a very long time and lead to much other things before Monique pulled back and spoke up.

"Tell me about it, one time she told me that she had a special sheer nurse's outfit, she said that you could see right through it," Monique said back almost in a hushed whisper as it was clear that she was doing her best not to both lick her lips with thoughts of desire running through her mind as well as laugh at the absurdity of the entire thing.

"Maybe she should wear that one sometime," Zita remarked with a stupid smile on her lips before both she and Monique cracked up fully into a hard laugh.

"What's funny," Rosa asked with a confused smile as she opened the door and walked into the room, looking straight up at Zita in the hope that she'd simply explain the joke and then they could all laugh.

"Nothing much honey, your aunt Monique and I were just laughing about something silly that aunt Jessica did," Zita replied with a slightly awkward half smile as she squatted down in front of her daughter and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"What," Rosa asked with still a curious look in her eyes as she beamed a look of complete confidence and innocence back at her mother as she waited for an answer.

"Well a little while ago Monique was telling me about your aunt Jessica and one of her old Halloween costumes, she looked really funny in it, so we started laughing about it," Zita answered softly with a nervous and unsure expression running across her face as she was forced to come up with a lie that would convince her daughter on the spot and she wasn't to happy about having to do it.

"Oh," Rosa started to mumble softly with a still unsure expression on her face as she turned to Monique before the door opened and Penny burst in.

"We got trouble," Penny quickly announced loudly with a very nervous and unsure look in her eyes before she stopped to take a moment to catch her breath after having run all of the way from the garage to the far other side of the house to find them.

"What is it, is it Ron," Zita asked with a suddenly very scared and anxious look in her eyes as she feebly began to fumble for her daughter's arm.

"No…thank God, it's Senor Senior Junior, he's broken into a gym for the stars in Hollywood, Hope has to go all by herself," Penny answered with a bit of a sigh of relief as she straightened up and tried to appear confidant.

"What, can't they send anyone else," Monique wondered with a nervous and confused tone to her voice as she set her pen down and stood up, ready for almost anything.

"They have to get on it fast and other than Bonnie and Ron everyone but Hope from Team Possible is pregnant," Penny said back with a slightly irritated scowl on her lips before she grumbled a bit and then raced out of the room.

END OF CHAPTER 99

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron and Bonnie still in Rio as they watch the sun go down together out on the balcony. They're lying in a pool chair in each other's arms and just enjoying being together. We see what Ron went into putting the whole thing together to surprise Bonnie and do something nice for her. We also see how she got ready for the whole thing even though she didn't have a clue as to exactly what was waiting for her. Since Bonnie's more than likely a fair bit Hispanic I tried to have her outfit and other style choices try to fit as a flamenco dancer, hopefully I'm not to far off if at all. She does it pretty much as a surprise for Ron while he gets the balcony ready. Then comes Ron finally opening the door and he catches sight of her and is stunned into silence. Again Bonnie takes that silence as believing that he doesn't like her look but he tries to dissuade her of that line of thinking. They talk some more before they threaten to never make it out of the bedroom and out to the balcony, instead just shagging right then and there. Bonnie lulls Ron into a slight bit of a stupor before she hurries off by him and out to the balcony before Ron figures it out and rushes off to stop her. She gets there before him and is truly amazed at what he's put together. Basically he tries to change the balcony of their hotel room out to be like a cabin in the woods in front of a roaring fire, hence the space heater. They get to talking a little bit more before Bonnie decides to take a different route and just kisses him. That was all after Bonnie had to convince Ron that she liked what he did.

Then comes a bit with Monique and Zita as Zita is checking on Monique as the latter is working on her fashion career, but not having a good go of it just as of yet. Zita tries to cheer Monique up about as much as she can with a little tender loving care and a bit of humor. They then joke a fair amount about Marcella and her love of sex and Jessica and how she has to practice for a medical test. They just get to laughing hard when Rosa comes in and interrupts them. They have to lie to her before Hope has to leave to go and stop Senor Senior Junior.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it….and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady?


	101. Bonnie's Embarassment

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 100-BONNIE'S EMBARASSMENT **

Rio De Janeiro-Ron And Bonnie-The Streets

"Was it really that bad," Bonnie asked sadly with a dejected and scrunched up look on her face as she sat hunched over in her seat in the corner of the small restaurant, making a desperate attempt to hide herself behind the small menu that she had pulled from the table next to them.

"Huh…oh uh no Bon-Bon, it wasn't that bad, why I'm sure that they didn't really mind that you threw up on the way back down," Ron awkwardly replied, as at the moment that Bonnie spoke up he was focusing intently on his own menu in an attempt to try and figure out what he wanted to order, before he turned to Bonnie and laid his arm around her shoulder in a sudden attempt to give her some support.

"Just glad that we found a store with some mouthwash afterwards," Bonnie grimaced back softly with a scared silly look in her eyes as she lifted the menu up just enough so that it'd cover her face while she discreetly checked her breath, hoping that it smelled like anything but vomit.

"You're telling me, even the thought of kissing you and tasting…that, it's just gross," Ron admitted back to her with a slightly sickly sigh of relief before he turned back to his menu and figured out exactly what he was going to order.

"Okay Ron, can we like stop talking about that now…ya know, in case everybody else who wasn't on the cable car with us doesn't want to know the gory details, besides…I'm starving," Bonnie burped softly back to him with a somewhat sickly expression that passed quickly across her face as her left hand flashed to her stomach while her right hand clamped over her mouth.

"If I knew taking you on a ride like that would zip your lip I'd have one installed back at the house immediately, it'd probably be able to be all set up before we even got home," Ron softly stated over to Bonnie with an innocent smile on his lips before he leaned back in his seat and stared up at the ceiling.

"Don't you dare Ronald Stoppable, you do that and you can walk home," Bonnie growled sharply with a murderous glare in her gaze as she momentarily regained her composure.

"Okay honey, I give, you sure that you're okay," Ron replied with an apologetic tone to his voice as he threw his hands up in mock defeat and then even went so far as to scoot his chair away from Bonnie's an inch or so.

"Huh…oh yeah, I'll be fine once my stomach finishes settling down," Bonnie calmly replied with a shaky smile before she reached over and grabbed his drink.

"Hey, that's mine," Ron cried out with a look of irritation in his eyes as he dropped his hands and tried to reach out and take his drink back, but Bonnie defiantly slapped his hand away, though he could see the far edges of her mouth struggling to keep from turning up into the beginnings of a smile.

"Oh yeah, well now it's mine…so have you given any thought to my idea of coming back here every year…just the two of us, make it a kind of anniversary of sorts," Bonnie stated proudly with an expression of confidence before she set Ron's straw against her bottom lip, with her chin almost down to her chest, while looking up at Ron almost through her eyelashes.

"In theory baby it's a great idea…in theory, the only problem that I can see in that idea is how are we going to pay for it every year, we were able to do this because originally it was supposed to be a one time thing, if we're going to try and make this work then," Ron unhappily answered with a nervous tone to his words, as he reached over and gently caressed her cheek, before he leaned back and frowned.

"How about we put our bonuses together and use that to pay for this trip," Bonnie wondered aloud with an optimistic edge to her words as she smiled up at Ron before looking back down and taking another sip from her drink.

"And what if Kim or one of the others comes up with something that needs that money," Ron asked with a curious look of concern on his face as he gestured to one of the passing waiters that he wanted another drink since Bonnie took his.

"Oh…well yeah, that would be a problem wouldn't it, well maybe if my modeling career takes off then I'd have plenty of money…and we'd get a better hotel…no offense I love the one we have but," Bonnie sighed back softly with a slightly hopeful and interested half smirk on her lips Ron spoke up.

"So you're still planning on being a high fashion model then," Ron asked with an unsure frown darkening his features as he knew that at one time she had said that her dream was to become a fashion model though he was unsure if that was still her dream or if she had changed her mind and moved on to something else.

"Yes Ron I am, when we get back I'm going to talk to the marketing people at headquarters and see if I can't get an agent or something, who knows, maybe I could even get Zita to be the one to take pictures, it'd certainly help her out a great deal, I know that she'd love that," Bonnie answered back softly with a very determined look in her eyes, thus leaving very little to no doubt in Ron's mind that being a big time model was still number one on Bonnie's wishes of things to do in her life.

"I'm sure that she would, but would they let her, I mean at Global Justice I know that it's all about who you know, not necessarily about how good you are…or how beautiful," Ron began to argue softly with a slightly unsure tone to his words before he leaned over, bridging the gap between them, before pulling her into a long and lingering kiss. "Besides, what kind of model are you going to be, are you going to…well, go all the way," Ron shakily wondered aloud with a darkly curious and nervous tone to his words and look in his eyes as Bonnie looked like she was about to reply immediately but then stopped and thought for a second or two before speaking.

"Probably not at first…but I'm not going to be a prick and say that I'll never do it, see where that takes me," Bonnie replied with a calm shrug of her shoulders though with a slightly unsure look in her eyes before she clamped her lips around the straw and took a long drink.

"So you think people will want to," Ron started to ask with an unconvinced expression on his face as he scooted his chair a little bit closer to Bonnie again.

"See me naked…please Ron, even when you were only thinking about Kim you can't tell me that thinking about me in a pair of tight jeans and a cut off shirt didn't get you hard," Bonnie purred back powerfully with a very dirty look in her eyes as she leaned forward towards Ron while scooting her chair over, keeping herself propped up by laying her right hand on Ron's crotch and grinning wickedly at him.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Seconds After The End Of The Last Chapter

"This is definitely not good," Monique exclaimed loudly with a nervous tone to her words as she picked Rosa up into her lap.

""Well that much is easy, could you watch her while I," Zita started to reply sarcastically with a serious look in her eyes as she raced to the door, giving Rosa a quick supportive smile, before Monique's words stopped her in the doorway.

"What, could I watch her while you do what exactly Z, in case you've forgotten I'm in this thing every bit as deeply as you are girl, what affects you affects me, I love Hope as much as you do and," Monique stated with a very clear and determined look in her eyes and tone to her voice as she got up out of her chair and walked up to Zita in the doorway, her gaze never wavering from Zita's own.

"Alright Monique…I get it, all I wanted to do was go and make sure that Hope was ready, I mean Yori's probably already trying to help get her ready but I want to be there to make sure that," Zita reluctantly explained back as she was able to tear her gaze away from Monique's eyes and shift them over to Rosa, who looked worried.

"Momma, are you okay," Rosa asked with a scared edge to her words and an almost haunted look in her eyes as she could tell from both the tone of her mother's voice and Monique's facial expressions that something was different and probably wrong.

"Of course baby, I just have to have a talk with your aunt Hope before she leaves, that's all," Zita tried to say back with a reassuring smile on her lips and tone to her voice as she walked back over to Monique and Rosa before giving Monique a quick kiss on the lips and then planting one on Rosa's forehead.

"Really, you wouldn't lie to your only daughter now…would you," Monique interjected with a slightly skeptical look in her eyes, as she held onto Rosa tightly, while she leaned back up against the doorframe.

"No…of course not," Zita countered with an unhappy and intense frown as she lightly glared over at Monique, who could only grin back sarcastically before putting a kiss on Rosa's cheek.

"Now just stay here for a couple of minutes and I'll be right back, I'll be sure to tell Hope that you're thinking of her," Zita offered up with a nervously hopeful look in her eyes and tone to her voice as she didn't want to get into an argument with Monique while Rosa was there.

"Okay, but make sure to tell her that she isn't to take any chances, she's to new to this to be taking to many chances…because if she screws up and dies…I'll kill her," Monique started off saying with a very determined and almost threateningly serious glare in her gaze before her voice began to shake and she became a little choked up.

"Don't worry, I will," Zita said back with a very honest and confidant look in her eyes before she threw her arms around both Rosa and Monique and gave them a strong hug, before warmly kissing Monique.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Club-Three Hours Later

"Any word from Hope yet," Yori asked with a concerned tone to her voice as she managed to keep herself from getting nauseous enough to have to throw up.

"No, though who knows what that means," Crystal unhappily replied with an anxious tapping of her fingers on the top of the table before Marcella spoke up.

"Don't worry about this, my girl's gonna come through, you just gotta have faith," Marcella commented with a perfectly confidant and sure tone to her words as she slid off of her stool and then spun around, letting her loose fitting dress twirl around her before Jessica grabbed a hold of the bottom of it and held it up above Marcella's waist.

"So…you actually own a pair of panties," Jessica joked with an amused laugh as she reached down and slid her left hand up Marcella's left thigh before the brunette stepped away and straightened out her dress.

"Yes Jessica…I do, just because I don't often wear them doesn't mean that," Marcella started to say back with a slightly annoyed scowl on her face as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned up against a comforting Tara.

"I know honey, Jess was just joking around a little, you're a little to tense," Tara whispered softly into Marcella's ear as she did her best to wrap her arms around her waist and pull her close.

"I know," Marcella softly said back under her breath before she fought against herself to keep from laughing at the feeling of Tara's hot breath on the back of her neck.

"I know that Hope will do well, before Global Justice grounded me because of my pregnancy I made it a point to make sure that she was ready for just this kind of outcome," Yori announced with an eerily calm and relaxed tone to her voice and relaxed body posture before she took a sip on her iced tea.

"See this is why I don't wanna know when a mission comes up, because now I'm going to worry until she comes back, especially with Ron and Bonnie off in Rio like they are," Kim unhappily added with a concerned and impatient scowl as she was suddenly overcome with a fit of getting comfortable in her chair.

"It'll be fine Kim, maybe you can ride with me, I'm going to talk to Joss again about some more of the paperwork, hopefully this will be the last time," Liz interjected with an optimistic tone to her words as she sat down in the chair next to Kim and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"So is the new mommy actually going to get much," Raquel wondered aloud with a bit of a sarcastic tone to her words as she lifted up the divider and stepped behind the bar before she headed for the whiskey.

"She'll probably get a pretty penny given that she's the only one listed on her father's will as being a beneficiary…that there's enough stuff at the ranch to sell off that all of his debts are paid off, she should be able to find herself a nice apartment, more than enough room for her and Josie," Liz answered with a hopeful look in her eyes as she looked over Kim's shoulder straight at Raquel, who was pulling the flask of whiskey out from behind the bar.

"Maybe she could move in with us, I mean when the new addition is done we should have plenty of room, besides…it could be fun, I'd love to have a baby in the house," Tara interjected softly with an excited smile on her lips as she kept her arms wrapped around Marcella's waist and continued to hold her close.

"What about me huh, a few more months and my baby will be in the house, aren't I good enough for you," Kim grouched back sharply with a slightly offended expression marring her countenance as she thought that she had the market cornered, at least at that point, of being the one to bring a baby into the house.

"Well yeah Kim there's you but if Josie was in the house then," Tara started to nervously answer back to Kim before her entire face became red and she buried her face behind Marcella's head.

END OF CHAPTER 100

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron and Bonnie as they're sitting together in a small café after having visited that statue of Jesus up on top of that hill in Rio that's a tourist attraction and a great deal of what the city is known for. Bonnie had fun but feels like she made a fool of herself by getting sick and throwing up while on one of the rail cars. Bonnie is trying to get her stomach settled down and at first Ron jokes a little about it before Bonnie threatens him if he puts one of the rail cars on their property. Ron admits defeat before they then start to again talk about maybe making coming to Rio a year trip for them both, having it serve as a kind of honeymoon for them. Ron isn't sure about the money, as Bonnie takes his drink for her own, and they talk about it a little bit.

Then comes a bit with Monique, Rosa, and Zita again as they're fighting to see who gets to go and talk to Hope before her mission. Zita wants to talk to her and have Rosa stay with Monique but at first Monique isn't having any of that. She tries to use Rosa as a bit of leverage to get her way with Zita but Zita counters that, telling Rosa that everything will be okay even though she isn't sure if what she's saying is the truth or a lie. Monique then makes a bad joke about death and dying. Monique then later thinks about trying to argue back but then decides against it and gives in, getting a hug and a kiss from Zita before she leaves.

Then finally comes a bit with the ladies all at the club, except for Monique, and they're talking about Hope going on her mission. Then comes a part about what they're going to do while they wait. They argue a little bit before Tara says that she can't wait to have a baby in the house. Kim gets a little mad and asks if Tara has forgotten that she'll have her baby in the not to distant future and then she'll have a baby. Tara meekly answers in such a way that leaves plenty of open questions.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it….and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady?


	102. Anxiety And Frustration

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**Side Note: Just wanna say thanks to everyone who's helped me get to 100 plus chapters, we're almost to the end but even then there's plenty of ways to continue the story. Aside from that congrats to the St. Louis Cardinals for winning the World Series, even when nobody gave them a chance in hell of doing it, guess that's why they play the games.**

**CHAPTER 101-ANXIETY AND FRUSTRATION**

A Global Justice Jet Flying Back To Middleton Colorado

"That guy is such an asshole…I am so going to kick his sorry ass the next time that I see him," Hope grumbled loudly with an annoyed sneer on her face as she clenched and unclenched her hands into fists tightly in an attempt to try and calm herself down.

"Er, exactly who's ass are you going to kick the next time that you see him," A nervous voice ask with a confused edge to her words as one of the other agents on the jet was walking by Hope's seat and stopped when she heard Hope's comments.

"Huh, what," Hope asked with a confused and slightly surprised expression on her face as she let her hands go limp before she looked up at the agent that had spoken to her.

"Sorry for asking you but I couldn't help but overhear you say that you were going to kick some guys ass the next time that you saw him as I was walking by, and since we won't land for a few more hours I thought what the hell," The agent anxiously answered with a nervous look in her eyes as she tried to smile before hesitantly sitting down in the aisle seat on the other side of the aisle across from Hope.

"Sorry but…who are you again," Hope asked with a confused and unsure scrunching up of her face as she remembered that there had been a woman on board the jet when she boarded but hadn't seen her since the plane took off and headed for home.

"Oh…sorry, I must have forgotten to introduce myself," The Global Justice agent stuttered back in her reply as her face flushed a deep red and she nervously brushed some hair back behind her ears, looking away rather than look Hope in the eye.

"It's okay, most of the times I barely notice anyone that's on these things, usually I'm just trying to catch up on some sleep or figuring out what I missed while I was away," Hope replied with a relaxed laugh as she laid back and slouched down slightly in her seat before she glanced at her watch.

"I know the feeling believe me, last time I was away I came home to find out that my girlfriend had packed up all of her things and left, I came home to an almost completely empty apartment, a bottle of ketchup in the fridge, and an old dry cleaning bill taped to the inside of the front door," The agent jokingly countered with a well worn sarcastic smile on her dark red lipstick covered lips as she sat up in her seat and leaned heavily on the armrest, unintentionally allowing the top of her uniform to fall open just right, giving Hope a pleasing eyeful.

"Luckily that hasn't happened to me, but my last girlfriend did try to take some of my stuff when we broke up, if I hadn't gone home over my lunch break she would have made off with my favorite necklace, stupid bitch nearly got a knuckle sandwich, lucky for her she was a small time model and needed her pretty face for a photo shoot the next day…or things could have gotten a tad ugly," Hope added with an almost nostalgic smile on her lips as she slid her watch off of her wrist and rubbed her tired and weary eyes.

"So then you're single…not seeing anybody," The agent asked almost in a statement with a happy little twinkle in her eyes as she leaned even a slightly further bit forward in her seat in Hope's direction, about ready to lay her right hand on top of Hope's left when the latter realized that and spoke.

"Er…uh, look I'm really sorry if I gave you the wrong idea but," Hope nervously said with an awkward look in her eyes and scared smile on her lips and a deep blush in her cheeks as she withdrew her hand and leaned away, unable to look the woman in the eye.

"But you…ah no, so then you're," The agent sadly replied with an embarrassed expression and hurt look in her eyes as she slowly pulled her hand back before she guessed the reason to Hope's pulling away.

"Yeah, I'm in a very committed relationship, we're very happy together," Hope softly answered with a very awkward and nervous tone of voice as she clasped her hands together on her lap and let some hair fall down in front of her face so that she wouldn't have to look the woman straight in the eye.

"Well then I'm sorry that I said anything, it won't happen again," The woman stammered out softly underneath her breath with a very sad look of panic in her voice and a tear trickling down her cheek as she got up out of her seat and then hurried off out of the room.

"N…no wait don't…ah damn…great, there goes another one," Hope groaned softly in reply with a frustrated and upset groan and rolling of her eyes before she slid down even further in her seat and laid both hands over her face, suppressing a scream.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Rio De Janeiro-Ron And Bonnie-The Markets

"I can't believe that I couldn't haggle that guy down any more," Bonnie groaned with an annoyed scowl on her lips as she held up the colorful blanket that she had just bought, squinting at it.

"Well I think…now maybe I'm wrong, but I think that just maybe it didn't help very much when you nearly broke his arm," Ron said back with a tense and nervous grin on his lips as he reached both arms up back behind his head and stretched awkwardly.

"Hey, I didn't break it did I, I only twisted it around a little bit when he couldn't stop staring at my breasts, I was afraid that he was going to try and cop a feel…he wouldn't be the first," Bonnie argued with an annoyed frown as she lowered the blanket in front of her down far enough that she could look Ron straight in the eye when he spoke next.

"So you're saying that it's happened before, guys trying to," Ron started to say and ask back with a surprised look in his eyes as he dropped both arms to his sides and hurried to be right in front of Bonnie, getting in her way to make sure that she'd have to answer his question.

"Oh yeah…luckily though I can usually see it coming and keep it from happening," Bonnie shrugged with an easy going smile on her lips as she brushed a few specks of dirt off of the blanket before she then started to put it back into the bag that she had bought with it.

"And you were going to tell me this…when exactly, has this happened since we began dating," Ron asked Bonnie directly with a very serious tone to his words as he reached out his left arm and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Well…okay yeah, it's happened a couple of times or so since we started dating, but most of those times were because it was late at night…the guy was drunk or coked up, he probably wouldn't even remember that he did anything, probably wondering how he got that bruise on his cheek and trying to figure out why his shoulder hurts," Bonnie admitted with another shrug of her shoulders as she tucked the blanket in the bag underneath her arm and leaned up against Ron.

"Ya know, every time that I think that I'm beginning to get a little grasp of the whole person that you are something like this happens and I realize just how lost I truly am," Ron groaned softly with an overwhelmed expression as he allowed his arms to slip around her waist and then pull her close.

"But that's what makes if fun right, finding out new things about your partner, at least it keeps things interesting," Bonnie said softly thinking out loud with a playful smile on her lips and twinkle in her eyes before Ron leaned his head down and kissed her softly on the lips a couple of times.

"That is one way to put it, but I'd rather know everything that there is to know about you…letting me spend the rest of my days on this Earth knowing that I'm one damn lucky son of a bitch to be with someone as great as you," Ron snickered to Bonnie with a slightly unsure tone to his words as he surprised her when he slid his hands down to her butt and gave both cheeks a strong squeeze.

"Well ya know what lover, either way you say it you'll be saying that when you're old and gray and all wrinkled up like an old prune, and for the record even then you'll still rock my world," Bonnie stated proudly with a confidant tone to her voice as she brought both of her hands up, sliding them up his back, before she entwined them both in his hair and pulled him down into a tongue filled kiss, leaving the passersby to stop and stare for a few moments before continuing on their way.

"You sure about that," Ron started to ask with a curious look on his face, though in his heart he knew that Bonnie meant every word, before he was rather rudely interrupted.

"Ah…now isn't this so sweet, a dope and his bitch, slobbering over each other like animals, I don't see how this isn't illegal," Mike interjected with a very mocking sneer on his lips and intense glare in his gaze as he stood there, leaning back up against a wall nearby, casually picking all of the dirt out from underneath his clearly filthy fingernails with the finely honed tip of a mean looking knife.

"You," Bonnie exclaimed with a loud start, as she and Ron separated in an instant, with a look of total shock on her face before Ron pushed her behind him, putting himself directly in between them.

"What the hell are you doing here," Ron demanded with a very impatient glare in his eyes and very harsh growl in his voice as he tightly clenched his fists and set himself up for anything, fully expecting Mike to have either come here for a fight or have paid off some thugs to be possibly encircling them at that very moment.

"Heh, wouldn't you two like to know, but here's the kicker, you're just going to have to wonder because I'm not going to tell you," Mike arrogantly replied with a smarmy smirk on his lips as he momentarily stopped cleaning out underneath his fingernails with the tip of his knife, just long enough to fake a kiss in Bonnie's general direction. Even before he was done blowing the kiss her way Bonnie was hopping mad, her fists tightly clenched and shaking and had it not been for Ron more than likely she probably would have attacked the bastard right then and there.

"Then maybe we'll just have to beat it out of you," Ron countered with a very determined look in his eyes and protective tone to his voice as he tried to glare a hole straight through Mike.

"Hmpf…like you'll ever get a chance to, see ya around…losers," Mike laughed back at them with a very mocking tone to his words and grin on his face before he continued to laugh as he pushed away from the wall and then sauntered off back into the darkness of the alley's leaving Bonnie to fume and Ron to wonder if not bringing a Kimmunicator was now such a good idea.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A Lair Underneath The City

"He can't really expect this to work…can he," Junior asked with a confused and apprehensive expression on his face as he leaned over a little closer to Shego, all the while keeping his eyes trained on Monkey Fist, who sat cross legged on the floor in the center of a hastily drawn circle of ashes.

"Don't look at me little man, this isn't my area of expertise, most of this stuff just sounds like a lot of mumbo jumbo to me, I'd take a good fight any day of the week over this," Shego shot back with a slightly annoyed and irritated scowl on her face and angry glare in her gaze as she leaned away from Junior every bit as much as he leaned towards her, not finding him particularly interesting just then as he invaded her personal space more than she liked.

"You may well get your chance Ms. Go, because if this attempt to find Ms. Ravenwood does not succeed then we will have to resort to more…traditional means of obtaining our escaped sorceress," Senior interjected with a calm but oddly curious half smile on his face as he walked up in between them and stopped, his hands folded on top of his cane.

"Oh really, so in other words I have to get my hands dirty to clean up one of your messes," Shego impatiently grumbled back to him as she crossed her arms in front of her chest as she scowled over at him, but kept her distance. She had been around both Senior and Junior for over a month helping Dr. Drakken with the plan that he was working with them on. Junior had been an open book to her as she had made up her mind on him in less than a minute. Senior on the other hand had been a whole lot harder to read. Every time that she thought that she had him pegged he'd do something that would surprise her. Even for her she found it odd that he could say the meanest and bloodthirsty comment with a completely straight face. It had gotten so taxing that she was now at the point where she couldn't predict to any degree of certainty what Senior would say whenever he opened his mouth.

"Again Ms. Go I am sorry but it would appear so," Senior somberly admitted with a grim frown and a furrowing of his brows as he briefly glanced over at her but mainly kept his gaze locked firmly on Monkey Fist, who seemed to be in a deep enough trance that he took no notice of what they were saying.

END OF CHAPTER 101

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Hope on a Global Justice jet after her mission to stop Junior. At the start she's obviously unhappy and very angry at Junior for something that he did, big surprise there. Much of the time that Junior is on the cartoon he spends most of his time whining about one thing or another and getting very little done. So it's not a stretch to think that he'd do something that'd make Hope angry, as she does seem to have a short temper even though on her rare appearances on the show she seems kind of mellow. Hope is trying to calm herself down when she's interrupted by one of the other Global Justice agents that was on the jet as well. They talk and joke around a little bit as they talk about old loves before there's a misunderstanding and the woman leaves in a hurry.

Then comes a bit with Ron and Bonnie as they're shopping again and Bonnie bought a blanket. Bonnie is upset that she couldn't get the guy that sold her the blanket to come down a little on the price. Ron jokes that she nearly broke his arm and that was the reason. Bonnie scoffs at that and soon the two get to talking about Bonnie's past problems with guys ogling her and trying to cop a feel. Ron isn't happy about it but Bonnie doesn't seem to mind as much, saying that she's been able to handle it in the past and will continue to handle it in the future if it happens again. Ron isn't so sure and wants to make sure that it doesn't happen again. They start to kiss before they're interrupted by Mike. Mike mocks them severely for being together and also for seemingly his own enjoyment. They try to figure out what he's doing there before he leaves them, leaving more questions than answers. The whole time Bonnie is very angry that he's ruining her vacation with Ron and lets her displeasure be fully known by Ron.

Next comes a short bit with Shego and Senior and others in the underground lair as Monkey Fist is starting a ceremony or something like that. He's meditating in the hopes of finding Raquel and Shego and Senior and Junior are watching him and not being able to fully understand, as Shego is being sarcastic about her feelings on the subject. Shego believes that she has Junior pegged, not hard to do I know, but she's not so sure about Senior, who keeps surprising her, he could probably keep a straight face no matter what he said, those type of people are just eerie.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it….and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady?


	103. And One Thing Leads To Another

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 102-AND ONE THING LEADS TO ANOTHER**

Rio De Janeiro-Ron And Bonnie-Their Hotel Room

"What the hell Ron…what the hell," Bonnie exclaimed with a rather furious scowl on her face as she looked ready to punch something on her walk around the room, with her hands tightly clenched into fists and an agitated air about her. The mere sight of her, stopped undressing in mid-sentence to voice her displeasure about Mike's actions, ended up leaving her fully clothed from the waist down, wearing a short plaid skirt and fashionable boots. From the waist up, starting off with a loose leather belt that was hanging loose around her waist, Bonnie was now only wearing a nearly sheer black lace bra and gold necklace that Ron had bought for her for her last birthday. Ron could only sit on the end of the bed, transfixed at the sight of her. The way that her chest rose and fell with each outburst gave new vigor to his love for her. Though he hadn't admitted it he loved it when she got like this. Not because he liked her worked up, nervous, and angry. But instead because he liked her when her blood got pumping and she became aware of everything, and ready for anything. He tried to hide it but as she walked around the room his gaze fell right on her breasts as they rose and fell, barely being restrained by the slightly to small black lace bra.

"Uh…beats me," Ron softly mumbled back with an awkwardly flushed face as he barely managed to tear his gaze away from her chest just in time, right before she turned her full gaze his way.

"What…beats me, is that all you have to say," Bonnie snapped angrily, obviously still to swept up in being confronted by Mike and all that it could mean to notice Ron's actions, as she turned all of her menace and anger towards Ron, though kept her distance as she knew that in the state that she was in she might start swinging sooner or later. She didn't want Ron to be in the way of her fists or her feet in that eventuality.

"Well no…I mean yes, what do you want me to say," Ron stuttered back nervously with a guilty smile on his lips as he visibly cringed against the onslaught of Bonnie's statement.

"I want you to say that you're as pissed off with that son of a bitch being here as I am that's what," Bonnie exclaimed loudly with a very near furious sneer snagging her lips as she stormed over to Ron and glared down at him with her hands on her hips.

"But I am Bonnie," Ron blubbered back with a honest look in his eyes and shaky grin on his lips as he scooted back a bit on the bed with the expectation that she might hit him in her frustration.

"Oh really, you don't act like it you know…you're acting like a scared little child," Bonnie declared with a very grim scowl on her face and steel look in her eyes as she stood over him capturing his gaze.

"I am not…it's just that getting all worked up isn't going to do us a whole lot of good now will it…not without a plan of attack," Ron argued with a slightly defiant light in his eyes as he strongly stares back at Bonnie, trying to show that he agrees with her in theory though isn't going to back down from her bullying him.

"Oh yeah…well okay but," Bonnie began to grumble back sharply with an increasingly frustrated fire in her eyes as she bent over Ron, putting her hands on his thighs to keep herself balanced, as she set the tip of her nose to his and looked deeply into his eyes, her hair falling all around them forming a kind of living curtain, setting them both into their own private world, at least for the moment.

"Look Bonnie, he obviously wanted us to know that he was here, otherwise he wouldn't have showed up back there like he did, we didn't surprise him by any stretch of the imagination…I'd bet that he expects us to come after him…he probably has a trap just waiting for us to rush into it," Ron stated softly with an eerily calm expression on his face and tone to his voice as he lifted his hands from his sides and set them on Bonnie's sides, feeling her ribs just underneath the skin.

"I'll be damned if I give that bastard the satisfaction of luring us into a trap," Bonnie replied with a very determined edge to her words as she lightly began to dig her fingernails into Ron's thighs. Unable to come up with no other idea as to how to get her to let go of his thighs, as they were beginning to hurt a little, Ron slid his hands up until his hands cupped both of her breasts.

"Exactly…but would ya mind taking it a little easier here, I'm not a pin cushion," Ron countered with a slightly skittish and nervous chuckle, as Bonnie gave him a look of some confusion, before he gave both of her breasts a quick and strong squeeze. A faint smile crossed her lips at that before she pulled her hands back just enough, though made no move to brush Ron's hands off of her breasts. And for his part Ron made no move to pull them back either, to which Bonnie doesn't seem to mind.

"Sorry baby, but we have to do something, he wouldn't be here if he didn't want something" Bonnie apologized softly with a relaxed smile on her lips as she laid her hands on the inside of Ron's arms, trailing her thumbs up and down in a kind of semi-circle.

"I know…but how are we supposed to figure that out…or better yet, perhaps he has already got what he came down here for," Ron glumly offered up with a grim frown on his lips as he lazily tugged at the edge of Bonnie's bra with his thumbs, his mind more on what Mike could possibly be doing in Rio De Janeiro than the location of his hands.

"Meaning," Bonnie asked with a slight furrowing of her brows and a thoughtful expression on the rest of her face as her thumbs stopped moving and she looked down at Ron, expecting him to promptly answer her question.

"Well…maybe he came down her because he knew that we were here and just did all of this to mess with us, stopping us from having a good time, it sounds like something Monkey Fist would do," Ron answered with an unhappy frown on his lips as he halfway shrugged his shoulders, staring straight ahead and down at Bonnie's bellybutton, before she reached back and unclasped her bra.

"No…it sounds like something that Drakken would do, sending one of his henchman this far south just to mess with us is right up his alley, just one of those things that makes him the weird freak that he is," Bonnie interjected with a slightly more confidant feeling to her language as she slid her bra off out from underneath Ron's hands, letting his hands settle back against her skin.

"You mean other than the whole having blue skin thing," Ron tried to joke back with a dry grin and dopey tone to his words as he allowed Bonnie to guide his hands down her body and then up under her skirt.

"Well yeah there is that…not to mention his odd fascination with Snowman Hank," Bonnie quipped with an amused smile, that only grew bigger and bigger as she spoke, on her lips before the effect of Ron's hands on her body interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey, Snowman Hank is the last line of defense of the common man," Ron exclaimed with a soft look of being offended on his face as he started to stand up for his favorite cartoon snowman once again before Bonnie spoke back up.

"That's true, these are my last line of defense…though I forgive you for your choice in cartoon characters," Bonnie nodded in reply with an amused smirk on her lips that changed into a randy smile as Ron's hands began to slowly pull her panties down off of her hips while her hands began to pull just enough on the bottom edge of his boxers.

"Thank you…er uh, what were we talking about again…I forget," Ron started to say with an almost dreamy and dopey smile and a glazed over look in his eyes before Bonnie gave his boxers one last hard tug and then moved a finger to his lips, immediately silencing him as her left index finger dragged his lower lip down far enough that it looked like he had begun pouting.

"Something silly about somebody I think," Bonnie whispered back softly to Ron in between her kisses before she allowed him to guide her down onto him.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Club-In The Back

"Is there something that you want to get off your chest Tara, I mean besides your blouse and your bra," Marcella wondered aloud with a hesitantly curious tone to her words as she hurriedly pushed Tara into the back of the club and shut and locked the door behind them.

"Er…uh, w…what do you mean," Tara meekly answered with as innocent and kind of an expression as she could muster up onto her face, as she slid along the wall back towards the large bed, but stopped when it came into view.

"You know exactly what I mean Tara, I'm usually supposed to be the one lusting after other women, like that hot little piece of ass that I think that you've got your eye on, but now it seems that I've been brushed aside by you," Marcella stated back with a serious look in her eyes and tone to her voice as she hurried to get in front of Tara and stop her from slipping into the shadows and hunkering down and hiding away.

"It's not like that Marcella really…it isn't," Tara pleaded with a nervous look of panic in her eyes as she brushed up against Marcella just right for a few moments before she pulled away and went to sit down on the bed.

"Oh really…is that so, okay then my lovely…tell me what it's really like, help me to understand why you're having dirty thoughts about Kim's younger cousin," Marcella grumped with an unconvinced frown on her lips as she caught up to Tara and pulled her back by the arm, spinning her around until she could reach up and run her hands through the blonde's hair, though in a very loving and supportive manner, a gesture that Tara visibly appreciated.

"I never meant to, but after she brought Josie home we started to spend an awful lot of time together, she was so scared…I did my best to comfort her, I couldn't help it, being that close to her I…well I," Tara started to explain with a sniffle in between each section of her answer as she struggled valiantly to keep from tearing up before she could finish.

"You fell in love with her, didn't you," Marcella guessed for Tara with an eerily awkward and uncertain tone to her words as she pulled Tara close, burying her face in the crook of her neck.

"Y…no, I don't think that I'm in love with her…not yet, but I do like her a lot," Tara softly whispered back in reply as she snuggled in as tightly up against Marcella as she could, her breath tickling the back and side of the brunette's neck.

"Well you know that you're going to have to figure it out pretty soon Tara, Kim loves you and all…you know that, she loves you just like the rest of us do, even though this is something very strange…even for us, but we all have our limits, I mean I'll admit that I've stared at those file pictures of Shego from time to time and wondered what she looks like without that cat-suit, if you know what I mean…but I'm not sure if we could handle having that hot little redhead in the house as well, Kim wouldn't be able to," Marcella said with a tone of resolve in her voice as she hugged Tara tightly, sliding one of her hands up underneath the back of the blonde's shirt until she got to the clasp of her bra, before she started to guide her towards the bed.

"Don't you think I haven't thought of that, but then I see her feeding Josie…with clothes that are just a little bit to tight for her now in all of the right places…a few days ago she fell asleep in my arms," Tara tried to argue with a serious tone to her words and look in her eyes though she couldn't help it and her tone became excited and just a little dirty as flashes of images of Joss passed through Marcella's mind. Had she not been consciously focusing on helping Tara and getting to the bottom of what was going on she probably would have asked the blonde to describe everything in as good of a detail as she could remember, wanting nothing to be left out.

"So then when that happened you two were…what, comparing gardening tips," Marcella quipped with a hint of an amused tone in her voice as the two slowly sat down on the bed and she pulled Tara onto her lap.

"Huh…oh no, not really…Joss was already lying there with Josie and I just joined them, when Joss got up to put Josie in her crib she came back and laid back down right beside me, we started talking softly and before I knew what was going on I had my arms wrapped around her, somehow I kept myself from kissing her…even though I really wanted to," Tara solemnly admitted to with a very serious expression on her face before she half heartedly helped Marcella slide her shirt up over her head and off, with it finally ending up dropped to the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Okay…so then what are you going to do about it huh, the next time that you see Joss are you going to act like nothing's up and just be there for her as a friend…or are you going to shove her against the wall and have your way with her, I know which way I'd choose," Marcella questioned with a look of much interest in her gaze after giving Tara a soft kiss on the forehead before guiding Tara to help her slip her own shirt off.

"Honestly," Tara asked softly with a nervous and slightly scared look in her eyes with a slight quiver to her bottom lip before Marcella tried to silence that uncertainty with a kiss on the blonde's lips while her hands worked their way down Tara's body, removing her bra before setting about working on the button of her jeans.

"Nah…not really, I want you to lie," Marcella grunted back in a hushed whisper before she cut Tara's response off with a strong kiss of her own as she threw herself on top of the blonde before pursuing more enjoyable activities.

END OF CHAPTER 102

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron and Bonnie back in their hotel room after rather rudely bumping into Mike and sufficed to say Bonnie is not happy. Ron isn't happy about Mike showing up either however at the moment he's far to enthralled by Bonnie storming around their hotel room half dressed to really be able to think straight. Basically Bonnie started to change clothes and only got about half way through it before she started her rant. Together they try to figure out why Mike was there and what they should do about it. They think of a couple of different ideas but find fault with both ideas. Soon they get so worked up about it that they forget what it was that they were talking about. They then move on to what seems to come naturally to the two of them when Bonnie gets all worked up, scared, and nervous.

Then comes a bit with Tara and Marcella as Marcella gets Tara alone to talk to her about what the blonde said in the last chapter about Joss. Marcella wants to get to the bottom of it but Tara is a bit more evasive in her answers. Marcella keeps the pressure up and Tara admits that spending a lot of time with Joss had helped them to become kind of close. Tara is the overly loving sort in my book so she connects to people very easily, sometimes getting in deeper with them then she realizes. Joss at the moment isn't actively trying to start a relationship but often relationships can be stumbled into when you least expect them. I'm not saying that Joss will join the group in the house, only that I'm keeping it open as a possibility. Tara isn't sure what she wants to do but Marcella presses her about what she's going to do. Before Tara can fully answer Marcella's lust for sex wins out and one thing leads to another

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady?


	104. What About Now

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 103-WHAT ABOUT NOW?**

Rio De Janeiro-Ron And Bonnie-The Red Light District

"Come on Ron we have to think of something, this is our last night here and I don't want to spend the whole time slumming around the whole time looking for that sick fuck Mike," Bonnie cursed angrily with an impatient scowl on her face as she looked through the binoculars and kept a careful eye on Mike.

"I know Bonnie, but what else are we supposed to do tonight, I mean we've already had sex in nearly every," Ron started to say back with a nervous and tense tone to his voice and look in his eyes before she laid a hand on his shoulder and interrupted.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it, we're not even sure what Mike's done since he got down here, if he's done anything at all," Bonnie groaned out loud with a frustrated and impatient scowl marring her features as she pulled the binoculars away from her eyes and sat down beside Ron. They had hidden themselves in a dense group of bushes high up on the side of a hill that overlooked the group of buildings that they had spied Mike walking into a few hours earlier.

"Come on Bonnie, do you actually believe that he would come all of the way down here and not do something, like perhaps those murders that we saw on the front page of that newspaper, he could have," Ron started to groan back to her with a tense and anxious tone to his words as he sat down next to Bonnie and slid an arm around her shoulders, as she then leaned up against him willingly.

"He could have what…murdered those people…heh, yeah right Ron, that's like…a real crime, there's no way that…okay yeah, now that you mention it those murders do kind of sound like something that Mike would do, but not Drakken or Monkey Fist or any of the others, they're evil but they're not murderers," Bonnie countered with a slight hint of disbelief in her voice and still unsure look in her eyes as she pulled away from him just enough so that she could look him in the eye as she laid a hand up against his chest.

"Maybe, but I seem to remember them all trying to take me and Kim out on several separate occasions," Ron replied with a slightly joking smirk on his lips as he glanced over at Bonnie out of the corner of his eyes, noticing that she was looking back at him with a less than pleased expression and slightly pursed lips.

"Okay I'll give you that, but how do we know that we're not doing exactly what they want us to do, what if they want us to trail Mike all night while they get steal whatever it is that they're here for," Bonnie argued back with a slightly awkward look in her eyes as she gave voice to another idea that was swimming around in her mind at that moment.

"Well whatever Mike is doing here we can't just sit here all night, when we get to the airport tomorrow I'll call Wade and put him on it, if nothing else he'll be able to find out who paid for Mike's ticket, that'll at least tell us who's bankrolling this little vacation," Ron announced softly with a slightly relaxed look in his eyes as he pulled Bonnie back close before leaning his head down and giving her a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"It'll probably be Dr. Drakken, he doesn't seem to mind letting people know that he still has some power," Bonnie answered back with a stern frown on her lips as she lifted her head back up and looked Ron in the eye.

"Only until we stop him Bon-Bon, though maybe now we should be trying to figure out what we're going to get the others for souvenirs, you know as well as I do that most will be happy with whatever we bring home…but," Ron snickered softly to Bonnie with a little laugh as he gave her a quick hard squeeze before he pulled her lips to his in a loving kiss.

"I know Tara and Yori will be happy with whatever we give them but Marcella will be another matter entirely," Bonnie agreed softly with a hesitant roll of her eyes as she knew that a true gift for the first two new housemates after herself and Kim would regard them both coming back alive as being enough of a treat.

"Well I know one thing that she'll like…and best of all it doesn't really cost very much, in fact it's actually free now that I stop and think about it," Ron commented softly with a slightly sneaky and dirty grin, that only grew as he edged closer and closer to Bonnie, before he slid his right hand down underneath her arm and sneakily cupped her right breast.

"Oh yeah, what's…oh yeah, that," Bonnie began to ask back with a confused tone to her words and uncertain furrowing of her brows before she registered exactly where Ron's hand was on her body and she managed to grin with a little laugh only moments before dragging Ron down into another kiss.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House

"So what did Tara say," Kim asked with a very serious tone to her words as she turned on a small lamp in the entryway and pulled Marcella, who was wearing only one of her smaller shirts that went down to about her waist, into the light so that she could judge her reaction by the look on her face.

"About what," Marcella nonchalantly asked back with a deep yawn as she ran her hands over her face in an attempt to wake herself up enough to talk to Kim without sounding like she was on something.

"Don't Marcella…not now, it's to late for that," Kim sighed with a slight tone of annoyance in her voice as she wasn't in the mood in the slightest for Marcella's usual games.

"Are your sure that it's not to early there…eh Possible," Marcella snapped back with a fake bitchy tone to her words and wide grin on her lips before she walked over to Kim and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Marcella," Kim groaned softly with an annoyed and low growl, as her hands found a place on Marcella's hips underneath the shirt, as she closed her eyes and tried not to grind her teeth.

"Okay already Kim I get it, Tara didn't really say much, so far you have nothing to worry about," Marcella groaned with a slightly defensive throwing up of her hands before she placed both of her hands directly onto Kim's stomach.

"Nothing," Kim wondered back with a curious, and even slightly skeptical, tone in her voice as she leaned in towards Marcella as best she could given her stomach getting in the way and separating them.

"Nothing okay, so far they haven't even kissed, it's just been Tara spending a lot of time with Joss…you know how she gets when she spends a lot of close time with someone," Marcella answered with a calm edge to her words as she smirked warmly for a few seconds before she let her voice trail off, fully believing that both she and Kim totally knew of which she spoke.

"Definitely, Tara always wants to cuddle, even in the middle of summer, and since I've begun resembling a blimp more than my usual self she's barely let me have a moment's peace," Kim acknowledged softly with a pleasant smirk on her lips as she thought about Tara's usual course of action in regards to her.

"And that's why we love her…or at least part of the reason, that girl is great in bed," Marcella replied with an almost dreamy smile on her lips and expression on her face before she sighed softly and fondly remembered some days gone by.

"That's not why we love her Marcella," Kim stated with a very unhappy look of disapproval in her eyes and scowl on her lips as she pulled her hands off of Marcella's hips and instead placed them on her own hips.

"Oh come on, I was just playing around a little bit, you know me…you know this is how I always am, Tara's just one that makes it all worth while, I'm one of those that needs a steadying influence and she does that, a lot like you and Ron," Marcella finally fully acknowledged with a bit of a glum frown, as she pulled her hands back off of Kim's stomach, before she hung her head and looked away.

"We all love you Marcella, but we're still going to have to deal with whatever happens between Joss and Tara, having Joss here would just be weird not to mention what couldn't happen between us…though then again who am I to be the one to say no," Kim told Marcella with a very honest tone to her voice and look in her eyes as she gently made Marcella lift her head back up and look her in the eye before she began to honestly speak about what it might be like in the house if Joss were to move in.

"Hey now Kim, preachin to the choir here," Marcella replied with an appeasing smile on her lips as she threw up her hands in fake defeat as she leaned back away from Kim a little bit before she then moved back in and smiled sweetly up at the redhead.

"So then you have no romantic or sexual interest in my cousin," Kim asked with a fearfully curious tone to her voice and look in her eyes as she was scared by what Marcella was about to say back to her.

"Heh no, of course not, you want any of that then you'll just have to talk to Tara, she's the one that has the hots for Joss," Marcella shrugged softly as she smiled at Kim for a few seconds before she then turned her head and looked over at a couple of pictures of Tara on the wall. At first Kim and Ron had used that wall to hang a few pictures of their family and friends, surrounding pictures of them through the years. As first Tara and Yori and then the others came to live in the house the number and kinds of pictures on the wall began to change. Now there were only a few very small amounts of space on the wall that did not hold a picture of someone in the house or someone that they knew. Kim and Ron still held the most prominent places on the wall, with them being in the center of the wall, but now Bonnie came close to having the same number of pictures as the two of them combined. More than once she had tried to give a good enough answer as to why that was however just when the others thought that they had gotten the best of her on that matter something would always happen that would either change the subject or call Bonnie away. They had thought about posing for what they called a family photograph but so far they had not been able to find the time. Zita had offered to be the one to take the picture, using her almost finished studio as the place though they hadn't made a full decision yet.

"Trust me Marcella I will, oh yes, but first you and I are going to go back to my room and you're going to tell me every single word that Tara told you, I want to know it all, understand," Kim declared with a very serious and determined look in her eyes as she looked sternly at Marcella, expecting her to come up with something dirty, and didn't have to wait long to be proven right.

"Any sex," Marcella asked with a slightly kinky smile on her lips before she changed it to a daring one as she started to trace her fingers up Kim's stomach towards her breasts.

"What…you remember about this, I am kind of pregnant if you haven't noticed," Kim exclaimed with an unsure look of confusion on her face as she gestured at her enlarged stomach.

"So, doesn't mean that you can't have a little fun does it, after all unless something very strange has happened there's little chance of," Marcella shot back with an unconvinced and unhappy expression as she set her hands back on her hips and slightly cocked her head to one side.

"Okay that's enough, let's go…before you give me any more nightmares," Kim replied with a slightly awkward groan as she lightly smacked her forehead before she grabbed a hold of Marcella's hand and pulled her off towards her bedroom.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Home Of Mr. And Mrs. James Possible

"So have you guys given any thought to having kids someday," Joss asked with a slightly amused smirk playing itself across her lips as she peeked her gaze above the top edge of the magazine that she was reading, awaiting Jim or Tim's staggered response.

"Huh," Jim asked back with an almost appalled expression on his face as he looked up from his attempt to fix his father's computer. He had set up shop on the coffee table in the living room with the parts that he needed spread all around him. Tim sat next to him going over the instructions for the new parts, though not because he actually needed to use them he was merely making sure that the two systems would be compatible. They had been forewarned not to try and give their father a suped up computer back. Mrs. Possible had sternly warned them that she would take away far more than just their computers if they changed too much.

"Have either or you thought about getting married and having kids one day," Joss asked again with a bit of a calming deep breath, as she knew that both brothers had heard every word that she had said but had simply chosen not to reply honestly, before she set the magazine down onto her lap, though she kept a finger in the middle of it to hold her place.

"Huh oh uh sure…someday," Tim stammered back softly with an almost guilty smile on his face as he looked back at her by the edge of the instructions before his face became flushed a deep red and he ducked back behind the page of instructions.

"Well all I have to say is don't go getting in any big hurry, I wish I would have waited, but Josie's here now and I have to focus all of my attention on her, everything that I do should be for her," Joss added with a somewhat hesitant tone to her voice and apprehensive look to her as she was admitting with her body language that she had never intended to get pregnant but since her daughter's birth she no longer thought about that. Instead she had changed her mindset to not looking back and thinking about regrets but instead pushing and striving for the future, whatever it would bring her way.

"So then are you going to live here after you graduate," Jim wondered aloud with a curious look of interest in his gaze as he then quickly went back to switching out the motherboards.

"Um…I don't know, I haven't decided yet, I guess that it all depends on…er, it just depends," Joss began to answer Jim back with a deep in thought expression on her face before she suddenly went red and hurriedly ended her answer, looking sharply away in the hope that neither twin would notice how red she had gotten.

"Hey Joss, something wrong," Jim started to ask with a curious and slightly concerned tone to his words and look in his eyes before his twin brother stepped in.

"Yeah…you look pretty red, are you sure that you shouldn't go lie down," Tim added with an almost worried and anxious look on his face as he stood up and took a step towards Joss.

"No…really, I'm fine, but thanks for asking I," Joss meekly started to answer, with a still fully red face, before she instantly went silent when Zita walked in carrying a happy Rosa in her arms.

END OF CHAPTER 103

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron and Bonnie as they're following Mike to the Rio De Janeiro equivalent of the red light district. Bonnie isn't happy doing it as so far they haven't caught him doing anything. They talk about how they wonder if he's actually done anything or just leading them on a wild goose chase. Bonnie wants to go and do something and not spend the rest of their time there following after Mike. After some talk Ron agrees.

Then comes a bit with Marcella and Kim as Kim tries to get out of Marcella exactly what Tara told her in the last issue. Marcella does her best to dodge the question while still giving Kim enough of an answer to satisfy her. They talk some about why they love Tara and that Kim loves Marcella as well. In the end Marcella gets a bit off of the point in talking about wanting to have sex with Kim, explaining that it'll be perfectly fine for the two of them to have sex. Reluctantly Kim agrees and they head off towards the bedroom.

Next comes a short bit with Joss and the twins. The twins are fixing their father's computer while Joss is reading a magazine. They start to talk about what Joss is going to do after school and if she's going to still be living with them. Joss starts to answer before she suddenly blushes and stops talking. They ask her about it but that all ends when Zita walks into the living room with Rosa in her arms.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady?


	105. Ron And Bonnie

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 104-RON & BONNIE**

Rio De Janeiro-Ron And Bonnie-Their Hotel Room

"What do you think about this one Ron," Bonnie asked softly with a nervous smile of optimism and hope on her lips as she walked into the doorway to their bedroom and struck a pose, dressed in her second new piece of lingerie that she had purchased after letting it slip that she hadn't actually told Kim and the others where they were going before they left.

"I'm not going to…I don't care Bonnie, I can't believe that you lied to them," Ron snapped back at her with an annoyed scowl on his face, as he made it a point of looking away and crossing his arms, before sighing softly as he heard a hushed sniffle from Bonnie. Ever since Ron had found out that Bonnie had lied to him about telling Kim and the others where they were going he had been giving her the silent treatment. He had originally only intended to do it until Bonnie apologized. But unintentionally it had gone on for over three hours, with Ron just realizing that being silent with Bonnie and cutting her off from both his attention and his touch was the worst punishment of all. A small sliver of his being was enjoying hurting Bonnie like he was but the majority of him was searching for a way to show Bonnie just what she had done wrong and punish her for it without hurting her to badly.

"I didn't do it on purpose okay, it was more a spur of the moment kind of thing," Bonnie mumbled out softly with a nervous and scared look in her eyes, as her shoulders slumped in defeat and she hung her head, while she reached around to the middle of her back and sadly unhooked her bra.

"So then that's supposed to make it okay that you lied to them," Ron argued with a slight tone of disbelief in his voice as he uncrossed his arms and glowered at Bonnie, believing that she hadn't learned anything about what she did was wrong for a few moments before her hesitant voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Of…well no, but shouldn't I at least get a few points for not scheming to lie to them about all of this, I wanted to tell them the truth, but I knew that if I waited and told them everything then Kim would," Bonnie said softly, trying her best to point out what she thought was the beginning of a defense for her actions as she saw them, before Ron cut her off.

"She'd want to keep in touch with us and that would have ruined all of your fun," Ron groaned softly with a slightly mocking edge to his words as he was expecting Bonnie to come up with some very lame excuse about not wanting any of the others to know where they were because she felt that they would interrupt them to many times, thus keeping them from having any real fun.

"Heh, like I've been having any fun since that jerk Mike showed up," Bonnie softly grumbled out unhappily under her breath with an irritated grimace on her features, as she slowly and silently walked into the room, her bare feet slapping against the hardwood floors.

"Don't change the subject Bonnie, we're not talking about Mike now, we're talking about how you ever so conveniently forgot to tell everyone else," Ron stated with an unhappy and impatient scowl marring his features as he kept a glare in his gaze, setting it straight at her.

"How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry Ron, was it so wrong of me to want you all to myself for a little while, I thought that it was kinda one of the perks of the special tickets ya know, just like you said…only the two of us," Bonnie pleaded with a truly apologetic expression on her face and tone to her words as she held her hands out to her sides while slowly continuing to make her way towards the bed, allowing her bra to slip silently to the floor.

"Well yeah, but I didn't mean that to be by the exclusion of all of the others, they had a right to know where we were going, what if something had happened to Kim…or Rosa, what then huh," Ron demanded with an unimpressed look of concern on his face as he finally turned his gaze back to her, regarding her coldly. Ron could have sworn that for a split second that Bonnie's face went ashen, insanely whiter than it had ever been, as her breath seemed to stop at the idea of something happening to Kim, Rosa, or one of the others while they were away and that she wouldn't find out about it until after they got back home.

"I…I…well I, that wasn't supposed to happen, it couldn't happen Ron," Bonnie sputtered and stammered back with a completely lost look in her eyes as she got to the edge of the bed and leaned her knees into it just enough to keep herself standing up, her hands fidgeting at her sides.

"I know, but what if it did Bon-Bon…what if it did, that's the point that I'm trying to get across to you, if something happened I could never forgive myself," Ron asked back with a nervous and serious tone to his voice and an awkward look in his eyes as he hunched his shoulders away from Bonnie as she fearfully reached out to him before stopping herself just a split second before touching his shoulder.

"But it wouldn't be your fault honey, it'd be mine…I'm the one that dragged you down here, I'm the one that fucked up, par the course for me if you think about it, I always have been the screw up around here, beats why you and Kim and the others even," Bonnie muttered sadly with a very self loathing tone to her voice, as she hung her head letting as few tears effortlessly slide down her colored cheeks with her arms dangling limply at her sides, her fingernails lightly scratching the top of the sheets.

"Stop it, now," Ron interjected sternly as he stopped thinking of what to do next and instead focused entirely on Bonnie a few moments before she spoke up.

"But," Bonnie began to softly mumble back in her argument before Ron stopped her with a gentle finger on her lips, something that had she been completely honest with herself turned her on.

"Don't…you didn't do this with any malice behind it, you didn't do this to be bad, I know that…but still you should have at least told someone that we were coming to Rio De Janeiro, Wade maybe…he could have been a good person to tell, he would have been able to keep the secret while still being able to get in touch with us if anything happened, which reminds me that we should have brought a Kimmunicator with us as well, even if we stuck it in a back pocket or something," Ron answered with a calm but serious look in his eyes as he leaned his head over and down until he could look Bonnie in the eye as he spoke, hoping to get across to her that he was only temporarily mad at her. In a few minutes or hours his anger would subside completely.

"You're always trying to cheer me up, but I don't deserve that," Bonnie started to say with a warm smile on her lips before her face fell into a sad frown as her eyes mostly closed and she reached a hand up and wiped away a couple of tears.

"Don't go there, why do you always do that," Ron said back impatiently with a frustrated edge to his words as he let out a sigh, not liking how many times whenever she did something wrong Bonnie would fall back on the idea that she didn't deserve to be happy, didn't deserve what she had.

"Constant put downs from authority figures," Bonnie shrugged back to him with a perplexed expression on her face as she anxiously edged a bit closer to Ron, climbing up on the bed and moving across the sheets on her knees.

"From your parents and older sisters maybe, who may I point out were still living at home, but other than that I don't really remember anybody ever putting you down like that," Ron countered with an unconvinced tone to his words as he reached up and set his hands on both of her arms just above her elbows in an attempt to make her look at him and not away.

"You and Kim used to do it quite a few times if I remember correctly," Bonnie softly said back with a slightly awkward smile on her lips as she bent her arms a little bit and gently slid her fingers on the underside of Ron's elbows.

"Okay…you got me, guilty as charged, but that was before either of us really got to know you, we didn't know the real you," Ron replied with an earnest look in his eyes as he pulled his hands off of her arms and instead set them on her sides at the bottom of her ribcage. She moved her hands from his elbows to rest on his chest.

"Well if we're being honest here I really didn't give you much of a chance to know the real me, I was always so jealous of Kim…it took me awhile to figure out that what I thought was jealousy was actually something else," Bonnie sighed with a self deflating letting out of a deep breath, as her gaze briefly dropped from his eyes to his chest before moving back up, as she admitted something to Ron that she hadn't told anyone else.

"Wait, you fell in love with Kim back in high school…and you never said anything, why'd you wait so long to," Ron wondered aloud with a curious and confused look on his face as he enhanced his grip on Bonnie's sides and stared straight ahead at her before she answered him.

"Fear of rejection I guess, I didn't even know that what I felt for her was love until right before Christmas break our senior year, you remember she volunteered to play one of the elves in the winter carnival," Bonnie said with a slightly awkward little laugh before she shrugged her shoulders slightly and snickered with a kinky smile at the memory of Kim in the elf outfit.

"Um…oh yeah, she looked really hot in that costume," Ron snickered back with a dirty look in his eyes and grin on his lips as he fully recalled the vision of Kim in that outfit, along with the memories of what the two got up to when she wore the outfit for him the weekend that her parents were out of town.

"I thought so to…hell, it's pretty much the only reason that I even tried out for that stupid thing…to see her in that outfit, course every time that the thought of seeing how Kim felt about me crossed my mind my competitive nature reared its ugly head and well…you know what happened then," Bonnie started to agree with Ron with a bit of a calm and monotone frown on her lips as she spoke before towards the end her countenance darkened at the memory of the fight that had happened between her and Kim on opening night.

"You mean the fire that destroyed all of the props and came within a few seconds of burning down the entire theater happened because you had the hots for Kim and wanted to get close to her…man, didn't see that one coming," Ron exclaimed with a total look of shock on his face while leaning back a bit from the shock and surprise of it all.

"Neither did anyone else, after that I put those thoughts of Kim out of my mind, then when I saw you two at the spring break special a couple of years ago and Kim was in the middle of changing clothes and forgot that she had taken her bikini top off when she pulled that shirt off…well let's just say that the look on her face will stay with me till the day that I die, after that I couldn't help but think of Kim," Bonnie acknowledged with a slightly somber tone to her words before she sent Ron a quick knowing wink as her tongue darted over her lips, wetting them.

"So what stopped you then," Ron asked back with a curious look in his eyes as she slid his thumbs up and down across Bonnie's ribs, tickling her a little bit and getting a soft laugh for his efforts.

"The plane crash, kind of put a pretty big damper on everything, I didn't really feel much like acting on a crush as I was burying my family, just didn't seem right," Bonnie added with a melancholy and somber scowl etched onto her features as she leaned forward until she could drop her forehead to the back of her hands on Ron's chest, inhaling deeply and loving the way that her man smelled.

"But why didn't you…did you tell anyone what you felt for Kim, Tara…Marcella," Ron began to ask with an unsure edge to his words as he leaned his head down and whispered his question softly into Bonnie's ear before she picked her head up to answer him.

"Of course not, I needed them to think that I was still the queen bitch and that I hated Kim with every fiber of my being, I couldn't have let them know that I wanted to sleep with her every bit as much as most of the guys at school," Bonnie scoffed with an aghast look on her face as she pulled her head back up and off of Ron's chest before she let out a confidant laugh, knowing full well that most of the guys that she had known back in high school had set their sights on sleeping with Kim before getting to graduation.

"But what about that friend of your sisters, the one that came to all of your cheerleading competitions, the one that you," Ron pointed out back with a knowing twinkle in his eyes as he openly wondered about the college lover that he had heard so much about from Bonnie.

"She helped me realize a lot, that I liked women about as much as I liked guys, but I'll say this…had I known then that things would have turned out like this I would have told them immediately, it would have saved us all a lot of time and energy, but things being as they are it's probably best that I didn't, but ya know it's because of my feelings for Kim that I fell for you to," Bonnie admitted with a slight wince as she began to speak openly about her first female lover and what she gained from the experience.

"Really," Ron asked back with a confused look in his eyes as he was at a loss as to exactly what Bonnie was getting at with what she had just said.

"Yeah, after I figured out that I had the hots for her I started watching her every chance that I got…like when the two of you thought no one was looking that one time when you changed under the bleachers, I had hoped to get an eyeful of Kim then…but when you took your shirt off I just couldn't take my eyes off of you," Bonnie explained patiently before she leaned in closer to Ron close enough that she could whisper the last bit seductively into his ear, feeling his reaction.

"Well…heh, I had been working out you know," Ron pointed out back to her under his breath as he slid his hands up Bonnie's sides just enough so that his thumbs could playfully graze the bottom of her bare breasts.

"I know…I could tell, I really liked what I saw, though it took me a few days to admit it to myself," Bonnie squeaked softly to him with a sly wink and pursing of her lips before finishing with a slight sigh.

"Well you should know by now that you don't have to hide it anymore, you can tell me that you love me whenever you want to," Ron declared with a very honest and supportive tone to his words and fire in his eyes as he pulled her close across the bed.

"I love you Ronald Stoppable, with all of my heart and soul…that good enough for ya baby," Bonnie stated clearly and confidently with a very certain, honest, and loving look in her eyes before she whispered the last bit only a mere moment before leaning in and kissing Ron softly on the lips.

"Boo-yah," Ron whispered back very softly mostly under his breath and a kinky grin on his lips before Bonnie surged forward, using all of her weight to knock Ron down and land herself directly on top of him. It didn't take long for them to go on to pursue a little bit of happiness.

END OF CHAPTER 104

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron and Bonnie in their hotel room. They talk all about Bonnie and how she lied to Kim and the others not to mention Ron by not telling where they were going. Ron is angry with her that she lied and trying to punish her a little but not let her think that he no longer cares for her. At the end she gets depressed and thinks that maybe Ron doesn't like her anymore. Then they get onto the topic of how Bonnie fell for Kim. They get a few laughs from each other before they get on to happier pursuits. The bit with Kim forgetting that she had taken her bikini top off was when she went to change clothes she slipped a shirt on and then took her bikini top off. She then had to go back on stage and forgot that she had taken her bikini top off so that when she took the shirt off she almost exposed herself.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady?


	106. Lovely And Plane Sense

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 105-LOVELY AND PLANE SENSE**

The Home Of Mr. And Mrs. James Possible-The Backyard

"Okay Joss, Jim and Tim are watching Rosa, your aunt will check on Josie…I'm here, so what did you want to talk to me about," Zita questioned aloud with an uncertain frown on her lips as she shut the doors behind her and walked out into the Possible's backyard. Joss stood near a shrub looking very nervous, almost as if something was very wrong.

"What's it like," Joss finally wondered with a scared look of fear on her face as she hesitantly stepped out of the shadows and turned to fully face Zita.

"Sorry…I don't quite follow, what is what like," Zita sputtered back in reply with a slightly awkward tone to her words as she reached up with both hands and swept some of her hair off of her face and pushed it back behind her ears, allowing the bangs to flutter down across her forehead.

"Living in that big house with Ron and Kim and all of the others," Joss answered with a question of her own as she slid her hands into her pockets and silently cursed herself for not being any braver than she currently was.

"Honestly it's great…I love it, why…you don't want to…but you," Zita honestly stated back in her answer as she kept her eyes firmly fixed on Joss but wished that she would have worn something warmer as she had forgotten to put on her coat before coming outside and there was still a slight chill in the air. Her shirt only came down to about her bellybutton and the small strip of exposed skin was already getting cold.

"No…I mean, I'm not sure, when Jim and Tim started asking uncle James about his college days, it got me thinking about my own, I really never put to much thought into it," Joss answered back softly with a half shrug of her shoulders as she started to walk towards the largest tree that they had in the backyard.

"Sorry chica but I'm not really seeing the problem, plenty of young mothers go to college, you'll do fine," Zita admitted with a confused look in her eyes as she pulled her hands up and fought to keep her hair out of her eyes.

"That's not what I meant, I didn't know if I should stay here after I graduate high school, I don't know if they'd want me here after that," Joss pouted back in reply with a somber and unsure frown on her lips as she shuffled her feet a little bit and looked into the wind.

"Of course they'd want you here, what makes you think otherwise, have they said something," Zita wondered aloud with a concerned scrunching up of her forehead as she walked over to the shorter Joss and laid a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"No…they haven't said anything, it's not that, I just don't want to impose on them anymore than I already have, they have enough trouble with Jim and Tim, they don't need me adding to that, I was just thinking that after I graduate high school I might…well, that Josie and I might," Joss slowly replied softly with a calm and serious look in her eyes as she smiled softly at Zita before slightly shrugging her shoulders a little bit.

"Might what, move in with us, are you sure about that Joss, all of us in the house are there because we," Zita began to point out to Joss with an unsure frown on her lips before she blanched a bit with a slightly sickly feeling in her stomach.

"I know all about that and I'm not saying that I'm in love with Ron or anyone else, I just thought that you'd have the room for us and then I'd be able to take some time and figure out what I want to do next," Joss commented as she pulled away from Zita and started to walk towards the back of the garage, mostly to get out of the breeze that had picked up slightly as they spoke.

"And you can't do that here, like I said Joss, I don't believe that Mrs. Possible would have you move out just to keep you from having some freedom, besides which if you stay here then you'll have someone to watch Josie when you need to go out," Zita tried to point out with a concerned and slightly confused tone to her words as she took a deep breath and then followed after Joss, hoping to point out the benefits of her and Josie staying in the Possible household.

"Maybe, but ya know that aunt Ann is always having to rush off for a surgery at all odd hours of the day and night, sometimes it's hard to know when she's available for that, and if I'm going to go to school and maybe find a job…if not just find a job that paid well enough for me to support myself and Josie then I'm going to need a reliable babysitter, plus on top of that I'm not sure that I'm doing things right, every time that Josie's forehead is hot I think that she's got some terrible disease and that I'm a terrible mother," Joss groaned back with a slightly annoyed frown on her lips as she leaned back up against the garage, hoping that it would provide her with at least a little bit of warmth at that moment.

"First…you are not a bad mother Joss you're no different than I was when Rosa was a baby, my mother almost went and asked the hospital if I could stay there so believe me I know the feeling, and second…what makes you think that living with us will be any different, Lord knows that Marcella can barely keep her clothes on for long right now, who knows what she'll do if you're there," Zita stated back with a very clear and honest tone to her voice as she put her hand out against the garage wall just to the side of Joss' head and leaned in close, staring her right in the eye so that she could make sure that the younger redhead would listen completely and totally to every single one of her words and take them to heart.

"Er…yeah, but with all of you there surely there'd be someone there to take care of Josie while I was at class…Josie does seem to like Tara pretty well," Joss replied with a slight stutter to her words as she felt her face flush a bright red at how close Zita was to her, being able to feel her hot breath on her face, tickling her lips.

"I can see that my lovely, you've had a big impact on my beautiful blonde lover, so much so that I know that she would be very happy if you and Josie were to move into the house, but you should know that if you do I don't think that she'd ever let you go, you'd never be able to leave," Zita said with a very serious and frank tone to her voice and trusting look in her eyes as she moved in a bit closer, until she was practically rubbing her body up against Joss'.

"I…didn't know, I like Tara…I'm just not sure how much, I don't know if it'd be right of me to do that to her," Joss mumbled back with a nervous and flustered expression to her as she tried to keep herself still and not thinking about what part of her own body was touching what part of Zita's body, and how it didn't seem to feel to badly.

"Well isn't that more of a decision that the two of you should make together, Tara isn't a child you know, the two of you would actually probably have an awful lot to talk about, you two can get together and wile away the hours talking about pregnancy, she's going to need all of the help that she can get," Zita wondered back with a curious half smirk on her lips as she quickly raised and lowered her eyebrows before cocking her head to one side just a bit.

"But what about you, aren't you two close enough that you could help her, wouldn't she come to you for help," Joss asked with a confused look in her eyes and a slightly quivering bottom lip.

"Rosa was born awhile ago, I haven't been pregnant for years…something that hopefully will change in the near future," Zita stated with a sad and somber expression across her face, as for a moment the knowledgeable smile left her face only to be replaced by a longing frown, before she put the smile back onto her face for Joss' reply.

"Has Kim said anything about any of this, she," Joss began to ask back with a worried look on her face before she was shocked by Zita leaning in and placing a soft and gentle kiss on her lips, stunning her into an immediate silence.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

An Airplane-High Above The Earth Heading Home

"What am I going to do Ron, the moment that we get back they're all going to," Bonnie implored with a very nervous and anxious look in her eyes, before she bit her bottom lip lightly and then began to impatiently chew on it.

"Don't worry Bon-Bon, I'll be there to remember, and yeah Kim and the others will be mad but they'll get over it, it might take them a while but they will," Ron replied with a tired sigh as he slumped back in his seat, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, as he reached over with his right hand and laid it on Bonnie's left thigh.

"I hope you're right, Marcella will probably forgive me the moment I agree to have sex with her…what," Bonnie began to mumble back with a hesitant look on her face as she leaned over a bit closer to Ron before she noticed a few of the other passengers making weird faces at her and she got a little upset.

"Easy honey, just try to keep your voice down a little, when you get agitated your voice rises, and right now this isn't exactly a good time for that," Ron whispered under his breath with a look on his face, that he flashed everyone around them, that would suggest to everyone that Bonnie had just been joking around when she had mentioned having sex with another woman. It wasn't that he felt any shame because of the idea but more that they had stayed up very late the previous night doing everything they could think of, going from the bed to the shower to the balcony and finally back to the bed. Had it not been for an old car backfiring on the street below their open balcony doors they probably would have missed their flight. Even with that alarming wakeup call they had been forced to slam their clothes and other items into their suitcases and rushed to the airport, paying the taxi driver a little extra to get them there in a hurry. They had almost caused several accidents along the way but had been lucky enough to be able to get to the airport in one piece.

"Hey, don't you think I know that, it's not my fault that everybody in this plane is being incredibly nosey," Bonnie coldly answered with an annoyed look of impatience on her face as she glared all around them at everyone that looked her way. An old couple sitting across the aisle returned the glare, prompting Bonnie to surprise even herself by resorting to the juvenile tactic of sticking her tongue out at them. She started to get up out of her seat but Ron acted quickly enough and grabbed her arm with one hand and grabbing her around the waist with his other arm and dragged her back down into her seat.

"That's enough Bonnie, sit down and shut up," Ron hissed harshly right into Bonnie's ear with an impatient grimace upon his features as he squeezed tightly against Bonnie's struggling to get free.

"Don't tell me to sit down and shut up, nobody tells me to mmpf," Bonnie started to angrily snap back under her breath with an incensed glare in her gaze as she strained against his grip for a few moments before finally giving up, but not before giving the old couple across from them another sticking out of her tongue, just a split second before Ron smothered her with a strong kiss.

"Well," Ron asked her softly under his breath with a slightly anxious tone to his words as he pulled back away from the kiss, but stayed close enough to tell that Bonnie hadn't brushed her teeth that morning.

"Er…uh, what was I saying again," Bonnie softly blubbered and stammered out with a shudder to her actions as her jaw slackened, her eyes closed, as she leaned back away from the kiss, a small smile beginning to form on her lips at the end as she recovered from the kiss.

"You were saying that you should do something to smooth things over with Kim and the others so that when we get home they won't lynch us," Ron tried to suggest with a slightly dopey smile on his lips as he leaned back in his seat and picked up a magazine, opening it to somewhere in the middle and pretending to be wholly interested in whatever was on the page.

"Oh really…hey, what are you reading…real nice Ron, you interested in kayaking now or something," Bonnie started to respond with an unconvinced smile on her lips, her eyes still slits half open, before she leaned over Ron's shoulder and looked down at the magazine in his hands.

"Yeah…I uh, really love kayaking," Ron replied shakily with a little to perfect of a smile on his lips as he kept it longer in the vain hope that she might just believe his answer.

"No such luck I'm afraid there honey, if you hope to ever want me to believe something like that you're going to have to try a whole hell of a lot harder," Bonnie said back with a chuckle as she sat back in her seat and waved Ron away before checking her watch.

"Oh really, how can you be so confidant that you know me so well," Ron countered with an awkward and flushed expression on his face, as even though Bonnie had hit the nail on the head and was totally right about him he wasn't about to acknowledge that fact, as he looped an arm around her waist and then slid his fingers ever so slightly down the front of her pants in between her skin and her panties, being thankful that the seat to his left was empty at the moment and that he was in the middle seat and Bonnie had the window seat. No one other than a heavily grinning man in the back of the plane seemed to notice. He watched them the rest of the way home as they become lost in a conversation about one thing or another. Watching a video that he had taken a few nights before, a video of what had really happened on the balcony of their hotel room that night.

END OF CHAPTER 105

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Joss and Zita out in the backyard of the Possible household. Joss wants to talk to Zita about something and at the beginning that's what Zita is trying to figure out. Joss wants to know how the whole group at the house works. Zita tries to explain it and get to the bottom of exactly where the questions are all coming from. Joss says that she's thinking about moving into the house mostly so that after she graduates high school and then goes to college. She's worried about putting too much pressure and work onto Mr. and Mrs. Possible, feeling that she's a burden to them. Zita tries to tell her that it might not be any different if she did move to the new house. Joss isn't completely convinced and still wants to at least keep the possibility of moving into the house open. At the end Zita, after having pinned Joss against the wall of the garage with her body, plays a little game with her to see if her wondering about moving into the house goes beyond just a simple want for freedom or the like, as she kisses Joss.

Then comes a bit with Ron and Bonnie on the airplane back home from Rio De Janeiro. The two had sex in every conceivable position and place in their apartment the night before they had to leave. They get rudely woken up with a car backfires on the street below them, causing them to rush like crazy first to get ready and then to get to the airport. They barely make their flight after their cab almost hits a lot of cars on the street. When they get on the plane they start to talk about how they're going to smooth things over once they get home. Bonnie is worried but Ron tries his best to calm her nerves. When she mentions having sex with Marcella the other people on the plane start to look at her funny, especially an old couple. Bonnie gets mad and glares at them for a bit before sticking her tongue out at them as Ron pulls her back down into her seat. They talk a little bit more before we see Mike watching them from his seat in the back of the plane, knowing a secret that won't come to pass for a good long while, I'm talking years here, like if I write a sequel to this story that has Rosa in her early twenties and the likes of Josie in her late teens, then it'll be revealed what that secret is.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady?


	107. Almost Home

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 106-ALMOST HOME**

Ron And Bonnie-The Airport

Had it not been for the simple yet very profound presence of Ron's hand gently pressing on the small of her back Bonnie more than likely would probably have turned tail and run. Despite Ron's almost constant reassurances her stomach was still flipping first to one side and then flopping to the other. All of her worst fears had already been played out over and over again through her mind, even though she had yet to lay eyes on a single on of her loves other than Ron. She wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing or not yet, however she guessed that since she hadn't been blown up or zapped by some laser that just maybe her luck hadn't yet run out. She kept herself as close to Ron as she could without tipping anybody off to the fact that they were more than just good friends. A yawn and tired blinking of her eyes helped to promote that idea. Ron had said to her that since they would be arriving back at the Middleton airport very early in the morning that they didn't need to worry about such things but Bonnie wasn't going to take any chances. She had decided on the trip to quit Global Justice, or at least reduce her services to them to being only a reserve agent, and pour herself wholly into becoming a top model. She hadn't yet told Ron yet but she hoped that when she did he would be understanding. She had tried to come up with a few different ways as to exactly how she was going to break the news to Ron. A small part of her hoped that he would like it given that if she were a model she would definitely not be fighting for life and limb very nearly every time that she left the house for a mission. While it was true that she liked the thrill and exhilaration that she got from missions she didn't like the aching muscles, the bumps and bruises, and both worrying about Kim and Ron not to mention Hope and everyone else worrying about them. She knew that Tara would worry the most, as she'd probably bake more than two full Thanksgiving Day dinners if someone didn't stop her.

"See honey, I told you, there's barely anybody here, you didn't need to worry about it so much," Ron whispered softly over to Bonnie into her ear, as he strengthened the amount of pressure of his hand on the small of her back, before leaning over and giving her a soft and sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Okay…I'll admit that I may have been mistaken about this, but we're not in the cab yet are we," Bonnie softly whispered back with an anxious but hopeful smile on her lips as she laughed nervously, blushing a little bit, as her eyes darted around the terminal, making sure that no one of any importance was looking their way.

"Well…uh no, now that you mention it no, we're not in the cab yet, but are you really sure that we shouldn't have called someone like Kim or Yori to come and get us, I mean Mr. Possible would have come to get us if we'd asked," Ron wondered aloud with a curious tone to his words as they walked towards an escalator that would lead them up to the main part of the airport.

"If we would have called him he probably would have told Kim, I don't want them to be able to plan anything for me," Bonnie regretfully replied with a nervous and apprehensive expression on her face as she slowed down a bit before stepping up onto the escalator on the step behind Ron, preferring to follow him up instead of going ahead of him.

"Huh, what do you think they'd do, tie a bucket of mud or something up above the door so that when you open it the bucket overturns and dumps it all onto your head," Ron said back with a confused tone to his words and a screwed up look on his face as he wasn't quite sure as to exactly what Bonnie was suggesting that Kim and the others might do. To him the most that they would do would be to either withhold sex for a certain length of time or simply force her to do some simple chores until they felt that she had done enough. He highly doubted that Kim would ever stoop to the level of a simple prank or the like to get back at Bonnie. He knew that she would be mad that Bonnie hadn't told her where they had gone but he hoped that if he could just sit down and talk to her in a few days to a week everything would be back to normal. At least normal enough for them that they could figure out what Mike was doing in Rio, right before owning up to some of the more colorful events of their trip. He knew that she would overlook some of their indulgences, even if only for the time being, to find out if Mike posed any kind of threat to the family.

"Kim or Tara no, of course not," Bonnie started to reply with a slightly embarrassed look on her face as she threw in a little laugh, all while they made their way through the airport terminal.

"Well then," Ron mumbled back softly as he tried his best to smile and think up something incredibly funny to say back to her, but in the end he couldn't think of anything.

"While Monique and Marcella on the other hand, who knows with those two, and if they've got Liz and Crystal to help them then we could both really be in some trouble," Bonnie argued obstinately with a concerned look in her eyes as she all the while tried to fight off a large yawn, one that in the end she found that she couldn't.

"Why would you say that, I don't really remember Liz and Crystal being that devious," Ron questioned back with a surprised and slightly startled look in his eyes as he stopped the two walking and got Bonnie to face him.

"Heh, that's because you didn't know them as well as I did, Liz might not look it but she can be pretty damn wicked when she wants to be, and you do not want to get on Crystal's bad side, but ya know I'm not sure if you're going to have to really worry about that, I remember that every one of Crystal's boyfriends could get away with murder and she wouldn't bat an eye, just know that things might have changed a little since then," Bonnie softly answered with a slightly cheesy smile on her lips before she set her bags down and then threw her arms lovingly around Ron's neck, looking deeply into his eyes and snickering softly.

"Uh…right Bon-Bon," Ron stammered back with an awkward stutter to his speech and a stupid smile on his lips as his face flushed a deep red and his arms began to move on their own, letting his bags slip down his legs to the ground to set down on the ground at his feet, before they slid around her waist and pulled her close until their bodies were tightly pressed together and both were staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"Ya know Ron, they don't know that we're back yet," Bonnie observed softly with a very innuendo laden edge to her words as she slowly slid her tongue slid out of her mouth and she made it a point of getting Ron to watch her wet her lips.

"Yeah…so, what are you trying to," Ron began to whisper back in reply with a completely lost look in his eyes and butterflies in his stomach as he wasn't quite sure about what Bonnie meant exactly.

"Here baby, this should help," Bonnie groaned with a slightly annoyed tone to her voice, and a quick shaking of her head from side to side in some frustration, before she silenced him with a kiss, right there in the middle of the slightly crowded airport, that soon became the two of them off in their own little world, even if only for the time being.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Liz, Jessica, & Raquel

She picked her head up off of Jessica's stomach, still in a post coital bliss, and looked around, trying to remember where she had set her purse down before everything had gotten underway. She had not originally intended to do anything more than simply bring over some papers for Joss to sign since she had already been by the Possible household and Jim and Tim had told her that she wasn't there and that they didn't know when she would be back. She had bumped into Jessica the moment that the door had opened. The statuesque blonde had opened the door wearing nothing more than a loose fitting pair of wooly socks and one of Ron's old blue hooded sweatshirts that she wore with the hood up and the tie strings pulled tight. She was forced to keep one hand down on the bottom edge of the hooded sweatshirt to keep it from riding up just a little to high. Upon seeing and recognizing that it was her standing out on the doorstep Jessica had let go of the bottom edge of the hooded sweatshirt and relaxed, smiling happily and taking a deep breath.

"Oh cool, it's just you," Jessica sighed with a bit of a sleepy smile on her lips before she stepped back into the house, effortlessly letting her hand easily slide off of the doorknob, allowing Liz free entry into the house.

"Thanks…I think, listen…is uh Joss here," Liz wondered aloud with a curious and unsure look to her as she slowly stepped into the house and shivered a bit at the cool breeze that followed in along behind her.

"Beats me Lizzy, I just woke up…I had a really long shift at the hospital, I barely managed to make it home last night before I fell asleep on the couch," Jessica mumbled back with a very tired yawn before she threw her hands up behind her and began to stretch in the middle of the yawn, not seeming to care in the slightest that she wasn't actually wearing anything underneath the hooded sweatshirt, a fact that was not lost on Liz for long.

"Hey uh…okay then why are you only wearing a hooded sweatshirt…not that I mind ya know," Liz replied softly with the faintest beginnings of a smirk just starting to curl up the edges of her lips as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Oh uh," Jessica started to mumble back with a slightly awkward expression on her face as she suddenly became a bit shy and immediately tried to push the bottom edge of the hooded sweatshirt down far enough to cover herself before she was interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around her waist, stopping her almost before she could even begin.

"Silly girl fell asleep all by herself out on the couch instead of in the nice warm bed with me," Raquel interjected with a devilishly sly grin on her lips as she pulled Jessica back up to her before she rested her chin on the crick in the blonde's neck. Like Jessica Raquel was wearing only the bare minimum, instead of a blue hooded sweatshirt she was wearing an old hockey jersey, from a local team near her hometown, leaving her legs and feet bare.

"So I'm guessing that Joss isn't here then huh," Liz remarked back with a slightly awkward and embarrassed little chuckle as she started to back away from the two more well endowed beauties before she was caught off guard by Jessica.

"Nope…sorry, but hey, just cause Joss isn't here doesn't mean that you can't stay here for a little while, don't worry…we won't bite," Jessica offered up with a hopeful and warm tone to her words as she smiled as sweetly at Liz as she could before laughing softly when Raquel leaned in a bit closer and began to kiss the side of her neck while giving her a kind of inverted hug.

"That is unless you want us to," Raquel added with a very keenly interested smile on her lips and look in her eyes as she made her eyebrows raise and lower, as if silently raising the stakes and asking Liz if she was game.

"Well heh, since you put it that way…damn, really I'd love to but I really should get these papers over to Joss so that she can sign them and then I can get the ball rolling so that she gets everything that's coming to her," Liz began to say back softly with a slight stutter to her reply as she started to lift her foot up to take a step back before she was stopped when Jessica's left hand shot out and grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"Oh come on, what'll a few hours hurt," Jessica begged and pleaded softly with a hopeful and dirty grin on her lips as she did her best to look very desirable at just that moment in time.

"Hours, my…someone sounds pretty sure of herself," Liz shot back with a slightly sarcastic edge to her words as she flashed a confidant grin towards Jessica and Raquel, crossing her arms in front of her chest, as she regarded them with a slightly arrogant look to her, though eagerly awaiting their response.

"Only one way to find out," Raquel said loudly for the three of them, interrupting the start of the silent staring match between Jessica and Liz, before she released her grip on Jessica before taking both by the wrist and heading for the first available bedroom that she came to.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A Few Hours Later-Outside Of The House-After A "Short" Stop At A Hotel

"Well I guess it's now or never right," Bonnie softly whispered to Ron as the two sat in the front seats of her car, the vehicle that they had left at the airport when they left so that they would have something to drive home, as she leaned against him and laid her head on his shoulder, using his body heat to continue to keep herself warm.

"Right, now just remember…they do have a right to be mad at you…and me, but you and I are just going to have to suck it up and face them all, they love us after all, and I'm sure that at least Rosa has missed me, we're very close," Ron said back with a very calm and supportive tone to his words as he brought a hand up to softly caress the side of Bonnie's cheek before she lifted a hand up and laid it overtop of his.

"I know that honey, I just hope that we catch them at a good time is all," Bonnie fearfully admitted with a scared look on her face as she slowly and reluctantly pulled away from Ron enough so that she could take a deep breath and begin to make herself look presentable, all while still sitting in her passenger seat.

"Didn't I tell you not to worry, it's not like," Ron began to grumble impatiently with a small sigh and rolling of his eyes as he started to pull Bonnie back close but stopped when her eyes grew big and focused on something close over his shoulder.

"Okay, now that's just to freaky," Bonnie stated with a slightly grossed out expression to her and tone to her voice, as her gaze became firmly locked onto whatever it was over his shoulder.

"What the…Rosa," Ron groaned out with a fully annoyed scowl on his face as he sat back up in his seat and turned around to look out at the window, all before stopping suddenly when he caught sight of his daughter. She was standing about eyelevel with him, obviously standing on something near the door to get her height about right, and her face and hands pressed firmly up against the window. The very unhappy look of disapproval on her face told him everything that he needed to know even before she spoke.

"You're in big trouble mister," Rosa exclaimed with as angry of both a tone to her voice and scowl on her face as she could muster before Ron closed his eyes and silently prayed that this wasn't a portent of things to come.

END OF CHAPTER 106

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron and Bonnie in the airport after they get off of their plane back near Middleton. They talk about what they're going to do when they get home and how they're going to try to smooth things over with Kim and the others. They don't exactly agree on what might happen to them when they get home as Bonnie more skeptical and darker than Ron. Ron finds out a little bit about Liz and Crystal before Bonnie suggests that they take a little break, find a nice little hotel for a few hours before they go home. Ron likes that idea and they head off.

Then comes a bit with Liz, Jessica, and Raquel, which basically amounts to nothing more than a little interlude for the three of them to help to begin to cement their interrelated relationship. Liz is looking for Joss but doesn't find her and ends up in bed with Jessica and Raquel, wondering all of the while where the time went.

Then comes a very short bit with Ron and Bonnie as they're in the garage deciding how they should go inside. Ron tries to comfort Bonnie for a little bit before Rosa surprises the both of them, and she isn't happy.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady?


	108. They're Back Now

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 107-THEY'RE BACK NOW**

The House-Kim And Ron's Bedroom-A Few Minutes Later

"Hey Kim, have you seen Rosa, she was here a second ago," Zita asked with a concerned and confused tone to her words as she stepped into the room and looked around, glancing over at Kim, who sat on the bed trying to flip through the instruction booklet to Everlot and not become frustrated.

"Huh oh…sorry Z no, I haven't seen her all day, but then again I don't really feel so good today so I've spent most of the day in bed," Kim replied softly with a calm but tired tone to her words as she looked up from the booklet and leaned back a bit on the bed a little bit.

"Is there anything that I can do about it baby," Zita asked back with a concerned tone to her voice and look on her face as she walked away from the doorway and up to the side of Kim's bed, finally stopping right next to her.

"I don't really think so, I just need to take it easy for a little while and get some rest, I'll be fine tonight," Kim answered softly with a slightly sickly expression before she turned the page and tried to smile sweetly up at Zita.

"You sure, I can have Tara or Yori find Rosa if you want, I could stay here with you and nurse you back to health, if you want me to that is," Zita said back with a slightly knowing smile that started off small but then continued to grow until she was smiling like she did whenever Marcella would open her door without a stitch of clothing on and drag her inside towards the bed.

"Thanks for the offer there Z…but wouldn't Jessica be better for that kind of assignment, after all she is a nurse, or at least she will be one day," Kim softly countered with a bit of a daring and crooked grin on her lips as she leaned forward up against Zita, laying her head gently onto her shoulder.

"Yeah, but right now I have a feeling that she's far to busy with Monique right now, the way those two were looking at each other last night I don't see either one of them popping their pretty little heads out of their room until about noon tomorrow at the very least…if ya know what I mean," Zita laughed back with an amused smile on her lips and wink towards Kim before she leaned in and gave her one kiss on the cheek and then one on the lips.

"That probably wasn't a very smart thing to do ya know, if I have a cold then you could have just caught it Z," Kim pointed out softly with a bit of a knowing twinkle in her eyes as she smiled back at Zita, twisting herself just enough so that she could catch a glimpse of her lovers face.

"Maybe, but I think that I'm going to take the big chance and hope that you're not sick, just that your pregnancy is causing it," Zita whispered back softly, mostly under her breath, as she did her best to wrap her left arm around as much of Kim's waist as she could.

"You'd better hope so…because otherwise you could be in a whole world of hurt, because only a super bug could ever bring me down," Kim commented back softly with a serious look on her face as she started to pull away from Zita a little bit and folded up the booklet that she had been reading, looking like she was ready to try to stand up.

"Well then I'm glad that I have a good immune system, now if only I could find that daughter of mine, it's almost past her bedtime and she's already in trouble with me because she tore a hole in her new dress a few days ago," Zita replied softly as she got up off of the bed and then turned back to help Kim stand up and get back to her feet.

"Well I think I thought that I saw her heading towards the front door a little while ago," Kim said with a slightly nervous half smile on her lips as she peeked in the mirror at her reflection and then frowned.

"Great…perfect, and just when I told her not to," Zita began to grumble with an unhappy scowl on her lips as she shook her head before she gave Kim a quick kiss on the check and then headed out of the room.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Garage-Ron, Bonnie & Rosa

"This can't be good," Bonnie stated softly with a confused and slightly startled edge to her words as she fumbled to unbuckle her seat belt, all while keeping her gaze fixed on Rosa.

"Does Zita know you're here," Ron asked with an awkward expression as he slowly undid his seatbelt and then carefully opened the door as Rosa took a couple of steps back.

"Mommy missed you," Rosa replied with a very confidant appearance as she balled her small hands up into fists and set them on her waist with the backs of her wrists against the loops on her jeans.

"Oh she did, well what about you, did you miss me," Ron wondered aloud as he got out of the car, briefly pausing to hit the trunk release button on the key chain, before he walked over and knelt down in front of his daughter.

"Nope," Rosa defiantly exclaimed as she stomped her foot and set her jaw, glaring angrily right back at Ron, before he hung his head in a little bit of shame.

"Not at all honey, not even a little bit…not even when I brought you something," Ron asked softly with a bit of a smile beginning to form on his lips as he turned his head from side to side and leaned forward, trying to catch his daughter's gaze in the process.

"Nope, I…you got me somethin," Rosa began to shoot back with an upset scowl on her face before her mind got to what Ron had said at the end of his question and her countenance brightened up considerably, though Ron could tell that she was trying to restrain her own enthusiasm and excitement at the thought of what he could have gotten her.

"Heh, yes Rosa, I got you something very special…something very nice for my perfect little angel," Ron chuckled softly to himself at first before he collected himself and then smiled sweetly at her.

"I'm your little angel," Rosa said with a surprised and confused smile as she let her hands go limp out of being clenched as she then took an awkward step forward towards Ron.

"Oh sure baby, your dad loves you very much and you're his favorite little lady, your mom and me don't have anything on you," Bonnie interrupted with a congratulatory smile on her lips as she folded her arms on the roof of the car and then set her chin down onto her forearm, smiling sweetly at Rosa and even going so far as to wink at her as well.

"Really," Rosa mumbled, still completely not sure as to exactly what that all meant but guessed that it must mean something good because Ron was smiling.

"Yep, and you know what…I have that special something for you right here," Ron admitted proudly as he reached out and ruffled up her hair, causing her to frown unhappily and flail around in an attempt to push his hand away.

"Really," Rosa exclaimed happily, hopping up and down like a rabbit, before Ron was forced to put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into a warm hug, one that she soon eagerly returned.

"Most definitely," Ron replied softly before he pulled the small box out of his pocket and then handed it to Rosa, whose eyes grew wide, right along with her mouth as her jaw dropped in awe and anticipation.

"Go ahead honey, open it," Bonnie said with an almost choked up expression as she fought back a couple of tears as Ron helped Rosa slowly open the small box to reveal a small gold cross hooked onto a small bold chain bracelet.

"Wow," Rosa mumbled out with a stunned into almost silence expression on her face as she focused the entirety of her gaze right on the small bracelet, her face all aglow.

"Wow indeed," Bonnie agreed softly with a proud smile on her lips and twinkle in her eyes as she started off staring at the small golden cross before her gaze shifted over to Ron and she found that she could then no longer hold back all of the tears.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Moments Later-The House-Ron And Bonnie Return-For Better Or Worse

"So did you ever get in touch with Joss," Penny wondered aloud with a curious tone to her words as she set the newspaper down onto the coffee table in the living room and then plopped down onto the couch. Stifling a small burp she reached down and hiked the bottom edge of her beater up until she could lightly scratch an itch just at the bottom of her ribcage, baring her toned stomach and setting off the fact that she wasn't wearing any pants, only a pair of comfortable panties.

"Unfortunately no, Jessica and Raquel kept me so long that by the time that I woke up…well Joss had already gone to sleep, curled up on her bed with Josie, so I thought that I'd just try to catch her tomorrow morning," Liz answered with a small sigh and slightly embarrassed smile on her lips as she let her legs separate a little, just enough so that she could push the bottom edge of the oversized shirt that she was wearing down far enough to go to her mid thigh, taking away from the reality of her not having anything on underneath the shirt. After waking up from her time with Raquel and Jessica she had felt grimy and grungy and so slipped into the shower. It wasn't until after stepping out of that shower that she had realized that she hadn't anything to change into. Kim had ended up giving her one of Ron's oversized shirts that he had won at a carnival several years earlier. The shirt smelled of cheese and had a big caricature of a llama on the front of it. She had plopped down on the couch originally to take it easy for a few hours and wait for Tara to throw her clothes in with the rest of the laundry. Though things had changed and she was fully expecting to stay the night.

"So then you're going to be needing a place to stay for the night eh," Penny pointed out softly with a hint of excitement in her voice as she forced herself not to smile, pulling her hand back down her body until she shifted her weight in her seat and propped her feet up on the coffee table.

"Probably, but Jessica said that I could," Liz began to reply with a slightly unsure feeling in her stomach as she frowned back at Penny, not needing much time to think to figure out the specifics of what Penny was suggesting with her comment.

"Stay with her…yeah that sounds like something that she'd say, though a few minutes ago I saw her and Monique disappear into their room, the way that they were acting…I doubt that we'll be seeing them coming out of their room anytime soon, probably tomorrow about noon at the earliest, unless that is Jess has to work at the hospital," Penny guessed about Liz's answer as she switched gears and sat up in her seat before scooting over just a little bit so that her left hip was rubbing up against Liz's right hip.

"That's kind of what I was afraid of, so then does that mean that you're offering…a place for me to…but are you sure that Tara would be okay with that," Liz replied back softly with a slightly nervous tone to her words as she leaned over to the right just a little bit until her shoulder bumped into Penny's.

"I am, and don't worry about Tara, she'll always be happy to include you, especially given that Ron and Bonnie aren't back yet from her trip," Penny shot back with a very easy going smile on her lips before she tried to act causal as she draped one of her legs across Liz's lap.

"Well in that case I guess I could stay with you two for the night, give me a chance to rest up after today, Raquel and Jessica really put me through the wringer," Liz replied with a nervous sigh and relieved smile on her lips before she tried to laugh weakly at her own joke.

"Forget about it Liz honey, they do that to everyone, though you do have to admit that it's a whole lot of fun getting in between them right when," Penny snickered softly back to Liz, mostly under her breath, as her right hand began to go spelunking underneath Liz's shirt and she began to playfully nip at the redhead's ear with her teeth before both were interrupted.

"Ron," Zita exclaimed loudly with a total look of shock and surprise on her face as she had just turned the corner in search of Rosa and stood there staring at the tired looking blond carrying his daughter as he walked through the doorway.

"Nice to see you to Z," Bonnie softly grumbled with an unhappy and nervous look of fear on her face as she tried to smile before she simply resorted to giving the startled latina a warm kiss on the cheek on her way by into the living room, being slightly surprised to see Liz and Penny sitting on the couch looking like they were already headed to second base.

END OF CHAPTER 107

Author's Notes: This chapter starts off with Kim and Zita in Kim and Ron's room talking about things. Zita starts off on the look out for Rosa, which we later find out it's about time for her to go to bed. Kim and Zita get to talking about maybe that Kim might be sick or just starting to come down with something as she's casually flipping through an Everlot booklet, mainly because she's really bored. Zita shows that she's not afraid of getting sick, if Kim is indeed sick, by kissing her and the two cuddle for a little bit before Zita admits that she'd better go and find Rosa sooner rather than later, Kim tries to help by telling her that she thought that she saw her heading out towards the front door a few minutes earlier. Zita thanks her and leaves.

Then comes a short bit with Ron, Bonnie, and Rosa. They're all still in the garage after getting back. Basically after leaving the airport Ron and Bonnie checked into a motel and spent most of the day having sex in one room or another in an attempt to work through their nerves about going back home after Bonnie didn't tell anyone where they were going and just sprung it on everyone. At the end of the last chapter Rosa surprised them in the car and at the start of this one she's still glaring at Ron. Ron tries to calm her down a little as he gets out of the car. Bonnie follows and Ron and Rosa talk for a little bit as he tries to cheer her up and admit that she missed him, as Rosa says that Zita missed him as well. Bonnie steps in verbally from time to time to offer in her two cents but mostly just waits and watches the exchange between father and daughter, wishing that she had a child herself with Ron. Ron and Bonnie got everyone something but I had a lot of trouble figuring out what Ron would get Rosa since she's still pretty young and so I ended up on getting her a little gold chain bracelet with a little cross dangling off of it that then she could later add more charms to. Rosa is stunned by her gift as she loves it, and Bonnie ends that little bit by just standing there and watching Ron and Rosa hug, before they all have to go into the house.

Then comes a bit with Liz and Penny. Liz just took a shower and went to sit down on the couch to watch some television but since she hadn't brought more clothes all that she could find to wear afterwards was an overly large novelty shirt of Ron's. So she wears that before Penny sits down beside her wearing a pair of panties and an old beater. They start to talk about how Liz was originally wanting to find Joss and get her to sign some papers but now she'd have to wait until the next day to do that because of her spending some time having sex with Raquel and Jessica earlier in the day. Penny laughs at that and suggests that Liz should stay with her that night. Liz isn't sure and asks Penny if she thinks that Tara would be okay with it. Penny replies that she believes that Tara would be fine with it, as she always loves people, in other words the more the merrier with Tara. Penny then puts a couple of moves on Liz, who really isn't interested in saying no or pushing the police officer away before the front door opens and everyone is surprised when it's Bonnie and Ron, carrying Rosa, who's very excited at her new bracelet.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady?


	109. I Need A Vacation

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 108-I NEED A VACATION**

The House-They're Both Home

"Hey Z what's," Ron stuttered out with an awkward and slightly fearful smile on his lips as he set Rosa and his bags down before he went to hug Zita only to be received by a sharp slap across the face.

"Hi Ron," Zita commented without the slightest hint of anger in her voice as she took Rosa from Ron and then turned on her heels and left the room.

"Uh, did I miss something here," Ron sputtered back out with a tone of disbelief to his words as he brought a hand up to check his cheek out and to make sure that she hadn't broken his jaw by slapping him.

"She's mad Ron…you'd better get used to it," Bonnie interjected with a sigh hidden behind a look and tone to her voice that seemed to suggest that she was full of calm and was very relaxed. But Ron had come to know her well enough to be able to see the fear and concern underneath it all that she had kept hidden so very well.

"She may be but I am not, welcome home Ron…Bonnie," Liz replied softly with a pleasantly welcoming smile on her lips, as she hurriedly got up off of the couch and straightened out the shirt that she was wearing, before she walked over and awkwardly gave both Bonnie and Ron a welcome home hug.

"Well lucky for that," Ron mumbled back with an awkward expression as he looked to Bonnie in the living room as she turned back to him and smiled.

"You got a lot of nerve ya know, just waltzing back in here like ya own the place," Penny stated with an irritated scowl on her lips as she huffed a bit and angrily crossed her arms in front of her chest, almost daring Ron and Bonnie to make the first move and somehow prove her wrong.

"But I do own the place," Ron stated back softly with an unsure look of concern in his eyes and a shaky shrug of his shoulders as he took a nervous step out of the entryway and into the beginning of the living room just as Bonnie spoke up in his defense.

"He does own the place though remember, well he and Kim own it together, but let's not be picky and let that stand in our way officer, we haven't seen each other in an entire week, I've missed you," Bonnie added with a soft but firm tone to her words, in the beginning anyway as she continued her tone became fully sultry, as she walked up to Penny and first looked her up and down on the front and then leaned back and checked the blonde out from behind. As she finished speaking her right hand caught the bottom edge of her beater in back and began to slowly slide it up while her left hand started at the base of her ribs and began to slowly slide down her stomach towards her waist as Bonnie topped it all off by softly nibbling on Penny's left ear.

"Nnh…uh…don't think I'm uh…not still mad…at you Bonnie I, eek," Penny began to softly mumble back awkwardly, as the effects of Bonnie's ministrations were beginning to affect her, as she struggled to keep in control of her own body and not become a puddle of goo for Bonnie to play with, her voice breaking each and every time that Bonnie would breathe on the back of her neck. She screeched a small bit at the end when Bonnie's left hand disappeared underneath the elastic of her panties as Bonnie succeeded in pulling the beater up and over Penny's head, though still leaving it on.

"Heh, now we're getting somewhere," Liz mumbled very softly under her breath with a grin of excitement on her lips as she took a step away from Ron and closer to Bonnie and Penny while she waited for what she hoped would come next.

"Is Kim here," Ron started to ask Liz with an anxious half smile of fear on his lips before he felt something land on his shoulder. "Ah it's a…oh…it's just Rufus, hey buddy," Ron shouted out very nearly at the top of his lungs while starting to jump up into the air before he noticed that it was his old friend.

"Grr," Rufus growled back with a fully less than pleased scowl on his little face before he shook a clenched paw at Ron while going off on a rant that quickly became such that Ron couldn't understand a single word that he was trying to say.

"Looks like you're in trouble there Ron," Liz quipped with an amused and playful little laugh, as she put her hands behind her back and used her right hand to grab her left wrist, before she was interrupted.

"You can say that again," Hope interjected rather sternly from the doorway with a look of impatience etched onto her features for a few seconds before she pushed off of the wall and stepped forward into the living room, walking right by Bonnie, who was still all over Penny, and walked right to Ron.

"Hey there Hope, you're looking well," Ron meekly stated with a nervously happy smile on his lips, with Rufus still sitting on his shoulder and giving him the chewing out of a lifetime, as he tried to keep from looking like he fully expected her to be more than mad at him and possibly even take a swing. He didn't have to wait long for her reaction as she smiled sarcastically and then slugged him in the stomach almost as hard as she could. Bonnie gave a start and stopped her fun with Penny in an instant at that, looking over to Ron with a worried look in her eyes, before a soft growl from Penny interrupted her. Before she could say anything more Penny pulled her back over out of the living room and off into one of the larger closets, that just happened to be empty at the time.

"I'm glad you're back Ron, just don't do it again or a punch to the stomach will be the least of your worries, understand," Hope announced calmly with a very determined tone to her words as she leaned over just close enough to speak into Ron's ear as she lightly patted him on the back.

"Y…yeah," Ron sputtered out back as he tried to catch his breath while at the same time remaining ready just in case Hope was going to do something more than just punch him in the stomach.

"Good…love ya," Hope softly said back with at first and unhappy scowl on her face before she bent over and gave Ron a soft, but warm, kiss on the cheek before walking out of the living room in search of Bonnie and Penny.

"With lovers like these who needs enemies," Liz laughed back softly to herself with a darkly sarcastic smirk of amusement on her lips before she shook her head and left the room, saying a soft prayer for Ron that Hope's response was the worst of it. Not long after Ron had met again with all of the others that were home at that moment and finally headed to his room he thought that he saw Bonnie walking by, licking her fingers and humming a merry little tune softly to herself.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Home Of Mr. And Mrs. James Stoppable

"Here Ronald, put this ice on your eye, it'll help keep the swelling down," Mrs. Possible said with a concerned and apprehensive tone to her words and frown on her lips as she handed Ron the Ziploc bag with the ice in it that she had wrapped in a thin towel.

"Ah thanks Mrs. Dr. P, ya know Kim really did a…she really let me have it," Ron said back with a thankful smile on his lips, followed by a little short laugh, before he winced as he touched the bag of ice to his cheek.

"Well she was a little angry at you Ronald, she had a good reason," Mrs. Possible replied with a bit of a sly smirk curling up the edge of her lips as she turned back to the refrigerator so as to not let Ron see her almost come to laughing over it all. In the end she had to bite her tongue to keep herself from laughing at how absurd everything had become.

"Well yeah I know, but did she have to hit me that hard, especially right after Monique, I barely had any time to recover in between the two of them," Ron admitted sadly with a hurt look on his face as he frowned a great deal and kept the cold compress up against his cheek.

"Well that's what you get for jetting off with Bonnie and not telling them," Mrs. Possible commented softly with a calm and certain tone to her voice as she turned back around from the refrigerator to look back at Ron without letting her emotions show past concern for everyone involved.

"But Bonnie said that she told them, yes I know that I should have told them myself as well but, Rio sounded exciting," Ron started to weakly argue with an anxious edge to his words as he briefly pulled the compress away from his cheek before he attempted a small smile.

"I'm sure that it was, but if I were you I wouldn't plan any more trips away from home anytime soon, especially with Kim's pregnancy as far along as it is," Mrs. Possible replied with a soft sigh as she walked past Ron on her way to the table and the newspaper that she had been meaning to read all day.

"Oh don't worry about that, I'm not going anywhere until well after that kid is in diapers," Ron stated loudly with a very matter of fact tone to his voice as he determinedly pounded his fist on the counter before he stopped and leaned away from the counter.

"See that you do Ron, because if you think that Kim was mad when you came home I can tell you that you haven't seen anything yet, when the two of you get into the delivery room and my first grandchild comes into this world…you'll see a side of my daughter that I believe you will never want to see again," Mrs. Possible replied with a knowing tone to her voice and a faint smile on her lips before she opened up the first page of the paper and quickly scanned it up and down.

"Ya know, I'm starting to think that this wasn't such a good idea with the getting Kim pregnant and all," Ron mumbled weakly with a sick to his stomach expression across his face as he slowly made his way across the kitchen to the table and sat down across the table from Mrs. Possible.

"You're a little late for that I'm afraid, the best thing that you can do right now is just get a lot of sleep and eat your vitamins, because once the baby comes…everything is going to change, you're not going to have as much time for Bonnie and the others what with all of the diaper changes and getting up in the middle of the night along with Kim when the baby is hungry," Mrs. Possible said softly as she peeked right over the top of the newspaper at Ron, using it to hide her smile as her reaction to the fact that Ron's face had gone completely white.

"Just kill me now," Ron groaned loudly with a total look of panic on his face before he dropped his head down onto the top of the table.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House

"Bonnie…are you in here," Ron softly called out with an awkward and nervous tone to his voice and look in his eyes as he ducked his head into the living room and waited. For a few seconds he thought that the room was empty, but then he took a sniff and caught the scent of the cocoa butter lotion that Bonnie seemed to love using. He allowed himself a crooked grin as he slowly and carefully padded into the room, finally tiptoeing the last few feet before the lamp by the couch was turned on, illuminating the room in a soft and comfortable yellow glow.

"Hey baby, couldn't sleep," Bonnie asked with a soft and loving tone to her words as she looked up from her spot on the couch at him. She was lying on her stomach on the couch and by the look of her hair he could tell that she had taken a shower not to long ago.

"Uh no uh…heh, is it that obvious," Ron started to say back with a shaky smile and laugh before his voice softened and he shrugged his shoulders and sighed in defeat, moving his gaze away from her face and down to the rest of her. Being color coordinated she was wearing a pair of matching hot pink lace panties and bra, topped off with a pair of ankle length hot pink socks. All in all he felt that she looked gorgeous and very sexy. She seemed to notice after a few seconds and first propped herself up onto her elbows and forearms, with her knees bent up with her feet slowly sliding back and forth past each other, before she used her arms to walk herself up into a kneeling position as she put her feet out flat behind her and sat down on her heels and the backs of her ankles, smiling softly up at him before she spoke.

"You could say that, you don't look so good, you wanna sleep here with me baby," Bonnie asked softly with a warm smile on her lips as she reached a hand up and set it on the side of his arm, stroking it supportively.

"Eh…I don't know, Rosa kind of wanted me to read her a story," Ron nervously replied with a fearful smile on his lips as he reached his other hand up and lightly scratched the back of his head.

"Ah come on, you know as well as I do that she's been asleep for hours, come on…come and at least sit beside me, you know it'll make you feel better," Bonnie commented back as her touch on his arm became more firm and she seemed to want to guide him towards the end of the couch.

"Oh alright," Ron replied with a tired sigh as he tried to smile but winced a bit from the bruise on his cheek, as he rounded the end of the couch, before Bonnie tried to get a look at it but he lightly brushed her hands away.

"Oh come on let me see it, quit being such a big baby," Bonnie grumbled out softly under her breath as she tried to push Ron's hands away from the spot on his face that first Zita and then others had slapped him. She tried not to but couldn't help letting her concern for him show in her eyes.

"Okay…just don't touch it, it's still a little sore," Ron mumbled back with a somber frown on his lips as he sat down beside Bonnie and let her guide his head to lie on her chest as she babied him a little.

"I'd think so, Monique and Marcella really got you good didn't they," Bonnie frowned with a sympathetic tone to her words as she hugged Ron close to her and lightly began to rub a small circle on his back with her hand.

"You can say that again," Ron replied with a soft sigh as he took in and then let out a deep breath as he cuddled up to Bonnie and began to playfully trace the lines on Bonnie's stomach with his thumb, getting a slight giggle from her in return.

"Well lucky for me they wouldn't mess up this masterpiece," Bonnie joked calmly with a favorable tone to her words as she flipped her hair back and flashed a smile out into the darkness before Ron loudly cleared his throat. "What," Bonnie grumped right back at him with a slight hint of annoyance in her voice as she pushed Ron away a little bit so that she could look him straight in the eye and see his reaction for herself.

"You know…what…I…mean…honey, they'd never…do anything…permanent," Ron whispered back softly to her in between soft and gentle kiss that he spotted all over her shoulders, neck, and face before finally getting to her lips after saying the last word in his reply.

"Grr…don't try to sweet talk me like," Bonnie grouched loudly in her reply with an irritated furrowing of her brows and impatient pout on her lips before she set her best stern gaze at Ron.

"Come on Bon-Bon, don't be like this…please, you know what I meant," Ron begged and pleaded softly with Bonnie as he reached up and began to playfully twirl the ends of some of Bonnie's hair around his finger, brushing it up against her cheek to further the effect, as he could tell by the look on her face that as hard as she was trying to remain firm and stern his actions were having an affect on her.

"Grr…oh all right, I forgive you, but did you have to wait so long to defend me," Bonnie wondered aloud with a concerned tone to her words as she began to tap Ron on his sides with her fingertips.

"I'm sorry about that Bonnie, I just wasn't sure where you were going," Ron whispered back softly with a slight shrug of his shoulders before Bonnie smiled and pulled him back close. Within an hour both were asleep. Neither one noticed until the next morning that when they had fallen asleep they weren't covered in a blanket, but when they woke up they found themselves covered by one of the warmest blankets in the house.

END OF CHAPTER 108

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with how Ron and Bonnie are received after they get back. Liz and Penny were making out on the couch when they came in and Liz quickly gets up and warmly greets them both before Penny starts to get a little lippy. Bonnie combats that by basically stripping off Penny's beater and going from there, to a greater degree. Ron is nervous and asks where Kim is, finding out that she's not there at the moment. Hope comes into the room, walking right by Bonnie and Penny, who are doing a lot more than making out, and walks right up to Ron before punching him in the stomach and admitting that she's mad at him. As Ron is recovering from the punch Hope says that she's glad that they're back before she leaves. Ron gets his breath back and leaves the room, after Bonnie pulled Penny away. Right at the end might be a little overboard I'll admit but I tried to be as far away from that and general as possible.

Then comes a short bit with Ron and Mrs. Possible as he's over there saying hi to Joss and Kim's family. Mrs. Possible gives him a cold compress to put on the bruise on his cheek and they then start to talk about why he has the bruise and then about what is to come as Kim is getting pretty far along with her pregnancy. Ron wasn't sure about what was to come and Mrs. Possible tried to explain it all to him. They talked some more before Ron groaned and put his head down onto the table.

Next comes a bit with Bonnie and Ron as it's the end of the day as Ron is finding it hard to sleep and walks into the living room looking for Bonnie as someone that won't hit him or yell at him. He finds her in the living room and she's wearing all pink lacy underwear after her shower and lying on the couch on her stomach. They talk a little bit about how they were received when they got back and that it might be safer for Ron to stay with Bonnie the first night back. Bonnie tries to get him to relax and let her look at the bruise on his cheek. They bicker a little bit before they settle down for the night, with Ron in Bonnie's arms. The next morning they wake up to find themselves with a blanket on them. When they went to sleep they didn't have a blanket on them, one of the other women put it on them sometime in the night.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady?


	110. Lunch And Another Fight

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 109-LUNCH AND ANOTHER FIGHT**

The House-Lunch

"Are you sure that it was him," Kim asked with a concerned and confused tone to her voice and scrunching up of her forehead as she stopped breaking apart the head of lettuce in her hands and turned to Ron.

"Oh yeah princess, it was him alright, we got up close and personal to that scumbag," Bonne interrupted with a less than impressed scowl upon her features as she seemed to be sickened by even the thought of the man.

"Wait a sec here Bonnie, just how close is up close and personal, you two tango or something," Monique questioned with a slightly daring and dirty glint in her eyes as she leaned over to Bonnie and bumped shoulders with the brunette, putting her hand on Bonnie's thigh to support herself, before she began to slowly slide her hand up the inner side of Bonnie's thigh.

"Don't even go there Monique, I," Bonnie began to argue back sharply with a very serious glare in her gaze as she shot her look right back at Monique, before Ron interrupted.

"Easy there Bon-Bon, Nique didn't mean anything by it…she's just trying to get under your skin a little bit," Ron interrupted with an anxious and unsure smile on his lips as he set his hands on Bonnie's shoulders and gave them a slight squeeze while he leaned down and brought his head close to hers.

"Yeah girl, I was just having a little fun with ya, I knew that you'd rather die than get within five feet of that loser voluntarily, don't take it so hard," Monique complied as she hesitated moving her hand up Bonnie's leg with a quick glance to Ron before she turned her gaze back to Bonnie, hoping that she'd have had a little time to calm down a bit.

"I'll let it go at that…this time, but only because I have a very bad feeling that Mike wasn't down in Rio because of the nice weather," Bonnie replied as she forced herself to stay as calm as possible, keeping herself under constant restraint with her hands flat on the top of the table.

"You're probably right, but your tan looks great," Tara observed softly with a meek smile on her lips before she silenced herself by taking a large bite out of the apple that she had been rolling around in her hands for the last few minutes, suddenly trying to not be the center of attention any longer.

"Thanks honey, but he seemed to have almost come there for us, as if he searched us out…and then there were the murders," Bonnie awkwardly answered at first with a warm smile sent Tara's way before she turned her full attention to Kim, who was sitting silently in her chair, taking it all in and trying to come up with an explanation and plan of attack.

"Do you think that he was the one that killed those people," Yori asked with a gravely concerned tone to her voice, as she looked very serious at the thought of someone working for one of their sworn enemies that would go so far as to actually kill several people. Almost instinctively her free hand came to rest on her stomach, which while not nearly as large as Kim's was now easily noticeable.

"Hell yeah," Bonnie shot back with a very clearly affirmative tone to her voice and fire in her eyes as by now in her mind she was beyond convinced that Mike had been the one to brutally kill the group of people that they had heard about while they were there.

"Well…I think that he did it, but I can't be sure, we weren't down there long enough to actually find out if he actually did it or if the local authorities caught anyone and we're simply blowing all of this completely out of proportion, or I'm completely wrong and he's a murderous bastard that's probably trying to figure out a way to kill all of us as we speak," Ron said loudly, giving in his two cents on the matter, as he leaned back up and then smiled down across the table at first Kim and then Monique.

"Gee wiz there Ron, dramatic much," Hope cracked with a sarcastic but subtle smirk etched out onto her lips as she strolled into the room and deliberately lightly brushed up against Ron as she went.

"Sorry honey, but I leave all of that up to you," Ron joked quickly right back to her with a bit of a daring and idiotic grin on his lips before he turned to the side just a little bit and playfully smacked the brunette on the butt, making sure to cup his hand just right so that the tips of his fingers were able to ever so slightly curl up under the bottom of her shorts and tickle her skin.

"Hey," Hope exclaimed with a startled little jump though Ron guessed by the slight twinkle in her eyes and the slight way that the edges of her lips were beginning to curl up at the edges.

"Oh come off it, you know you liked it," Monique groaned back over her shoulder with a sly smirk on her lips before Hope turned back to her and flipped her the bird.

"This is to much," Kim moaned into her hands with a lost and defeated sigh, shaking her head in frustration and just wanting everyone to simply shut up for a second to let her think.

"You can say that again Kim, any idea what to do about all of this," Bonnie whispered softly straight across the table to Kim, as she leaned forward and reached out her hand, laying it on top of one of Kim's that she had laid down flat on the tabletop.

"I don't know Bon-Bon, I really don't know, this isn't another plan of Dr. Drakken's that we can figure out like ten moves in advance, it's not that simple, we don't have a clue here, should we go to the police…would they even believe a single word that we had to say," Kim softly answered with a truly scared silly look in her eyes as she looked right back across the table at Bonnie for a few short seconds before doing her best to smile softly.

"Well we're not alone in this, I mean we work for Global Justice…well some of us do anyway, surely there's something that they can do to help us," Ron said with a kind but very determined tone to his words as he caught sight of how distressed Kim was becoming over the discussion and wanted to do a little something to help her if he could.

"Are you sure that they'd help us, would they consider what Mike was doing in Brazil their problem…or ours," Yori asked in reply with a concerned and uncertain frown on her lips as she took a step back towards the counter.

"Well it can't hurt to ask, can it," Tara openly wondered with a fearfully hopeful smile, one that she hoped would get the others to smile as she hated it when no one was smiling around her.

"No Tara, it can't…however if we say anything to them about this the Director will probably want to open up some kind of investigation," Kim began to say back with a soft smile on her lips before she reached over and pulled the blonde close.

"Oh God, not another one," Bonnie groaned out loudly with a highly annoyed edge to her words as she rolled her eyes and then dropped her head down a bit.

"Do I sense a little hostility directed towards our esteemed director Bonnie," Hope chimed in with a slightly sing song tone of voice and dopey grin on her lips as she walked over and laid a hand on Bonnie's shoulder, before finally giving it a soft squeeze.

"Huh…what Hope, oh…uh, of course not…I'd never even think of doing something like that, our Director is the greatest in the world, she," Bonnie started to mumble back in her reply with a slightly awkward and unhappy tone to her words as she started to lift her head up and glanced over her shoulder up at Hope, who smiled back.

"I know what ya mean Bonnie, but an investigation could be a good thing," Hope answered with a somewhat apologetic tone to her voice and smile as she slid her hand up Bonnie's neck from her shoulder to the side of her face, turning her touch from a quick and strong squeeze of the shoulder to a gentle caress of her cheek.

"Oh really…how," Bonnie asked loudly with a skeptical and disbelieving edge to her words and look in her eyes even though she leaned into Hope's affectionate caress.

"Well, given how they pretty much let you have a free run of the labs and facilities at headquarters the Director could have her investigation and you could just kind of go along for the ride, piggyback their findings until they find something that we can use to figure it all out," Ron offered up with a nervously hopeful half smile on his lips as he looked surprised that he had come up with an idea to help that actually sounded like it could actually work and help them.

"The Director is not a fool Ron, if we were to try that plan she would figure it out and stop us," Yori interrupted with a look of great concern on her face as she briefly turned away from the counter before going back to her cooking duties.

"True but she can't be everywhere right," Monique pointed out with a serious look on her face as she glanced down at her watch a couple of times before she excused herself without even hearing the answer to her question.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A Secret Underground Lair-Somewhere Under Middleton

"Things are not going our way," Shego stated with a less than pleased scowl on her face as she looked skeptically and disapprovingly at the pile of trash that a few minutes earlier had been Dr. Drakken's newest creation. He had been so high on it all week, declaring to anyone and everyone that it would be the device with which he would finally be able to exact his complete and total revenge against Kim Possible. Shego had asked if he thought that it was right to try and kill her while she was pregnant. Dr. Drakken hadn't thought very much of her question but Senior had stepped in just then and managed to get them both to calm down.

"What was your first clue baby," Mike joked with a dirty grin on his lips as he stepped up beside Shego from behind and quickly annoyed Shego letting his gaze fall down to her chest.

"Buzz off asshole, and my eyes are up here…be smart and don't forget that," Shego growled sharply with a highly annoyed sneer curling up her lips as she huffily crossed her arms in front of her chest in the vain hope that Mike would stop glancing down at her breasts and licking his lips.

"I'm smart enough as is honey, and before you know it you'll be begging for a little piece of this, no woman can resist this," Mike argued with a very proud and cocky grin as he tried to look cool before he gestured to himself in a self promoting manner.

"Perhaps, but only those that prefer men…and even then," Shego replied with as mocking of a smile on her lips as she could muster before as she spoke her tone of voice softened until she became the only one that knew what she was saying.

"What was that, I didn't catch it," Mike demanded with a slimy look in his eyes as he edged just a little bit closer to Shego, his shoulder brushing up against hers in a less than haphazard or accidental manner.

"If you want to continue to breathe I'd advise staying the hell away from me," Shego snapped angrily as she did her best to glare a hole right through Mike's chest.

"Playing hard to get eh, I like it," Mike continued with a clearly excited and interested smile as he took a step closer, prompting Shego to slowly uncross her arms and then pull one hand back, completely ready to power up and vaporize Mike.

"Now now Ms. Go, there is no need for that kind of behavior," Senior interjected with a stern but not angry tone to his voice and subtle smile on his lips as he tapped her on the wrist with the tip of his cane just as the air around her unclenched hand began to turn a slight green.

"Huh…but," Shego demanded with a very impatient and threatening sneer as she halted powering up her hand even though she really wanted to tell the older man to buzz off and let her continue on with her plan to relieve herself of her largest single irritant.

"As much of an irritant as he is to you he still did what was asked of him in South America so for the moment he is to be congratulated, however who knows what the future will bring, things could always change, just be patient…you may yet get your chance," Senior explained softly with a very deliberate and relaxed pacing to his voice as he pulled the cane back down and lightly tapped it on the floor, remaining calm as Mike glared at him for interrupting his wooing of Shego, or at least his attempt to.

"Hey come on old man, you're getting in the way of me and my," Mike started to argue with an offended scowl as he started to make a move to lay a hand on Senior's shoulder and make him leave, whether he was ready to or not.

"Keep your hands off the benefactor jerk, unless you want me to kill you right now instead of later," Shego grouched loudly with a fiercely serious and determined tone to her words and glare in her gaze as she powerfully stepped in between Senior and Mike, silently making it clear to him that if he wanted to harm Senior in any way he'd have to go through her.

"Huh…ya know, I never took you for the older man type, what it is huh, the gray hair, all the flashy jewelry, come on…you can tell me," Mike demanded with a jocular tone to his voice as he set his hands on his hips and grinned from ear as his gaze flickered back and forth between Shego and Senior.

"I can assure you of this my friend, I have long since passed the days in which I longed for the comforts of such a woman, on that you have my word, which you know is my life," Senior interrupted with a rather serious and honest tone to his words and glower in his gaze as he slowly took a step around Shego so that he was standing directly in front of Mike.

"You're lucky that," Mike began to argue with an impatient and fed up scowl on his face as he looked ready to take a swing at the older man.

"I know, now if you could just follow me I have another job for you, good day Ms. Go," Senior interrupted softly with a very calm look in his eyes as he laid a hand on Mike's shoulder and slowly lead him out of the room.

"I gotta get a new line of work," Shego grumbled impatiently to herself, after seeing Senior off, as she slowly began to walk back through the hallways to her room. When she got there she locked the door behind her, yanked her jumpsuit off, and stood in front of the mirror. She checked herself out in the mirror and decided that she wasn't entirely ugly, something that she would never admit to anyone, usually putting up a brave front to the opposite, trying to get across that she knew that she was hot and liked it. Shaking her head and running her hands through her hair she made her way over to her bed. Turning on the radio to an easy listening station she slipped her bra and panties off and climbed into bed, letting herself fall asleep to dreams of a certain blonde man and redheaded woman.

END OF CHAPTER 109

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with most of the ladies and Ron in the kitchen talking about Mike and most everything else under the sun. Kim is slightly skeptical about why he was really in Rio but both Ron and Bonnie firmly believe that he was up to something bad, though they differ a deal on just how bad. They then start getting to talking about how they could perhaps work with Global Justice and just kind of piggyback on the investigation and figure things out that way. They disagree on the subject to a degree before Monique poses a question and then has to go.

Then comes a bit with Shego, Dr. Drakken, and Mike as they're in the underground lair and Shego is grimacing over the fact that Dr. Drakken's latest mega weapon has gone belly up and imploded. Shego isn't happy that the device didn't work and is thinking a bit about maybe that she should get a change of scenery given Drakken's track record. Then Mike comes in and interrupts her, basically being his old jerk self and tries to cop a feel and ogle her. She obviously gets upset by this and threatens to attack him after Senior comes in and tries to get her to calm down. A verbal fight between the three of them ensures and Senior ends up defusing the situation by sending Mike on another mission, leaving Shego to return to her room and try and get some sleep.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady?


	111. Just A Little Dip

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 110-JUST A LITTLE DIP**

The Home Of Mr. And Mrs. James Possible-Morning

"So did you two see all of the sights while you were down in Rio," Joss wondered aloud with a very curious edge to her words, look in her eyes, and happy smile on her lips.

"Oh yeah, we both took turns making sure of that," Bonnie nodded proudly as she answered Joss' question before she smiled warmly and lightly bumped her shoulder against the redheads.

"Anything freaky happen," Joss wondered aloud with a curious and hopeful tone to her words and light in her eyes as she nervously leaned forward and picked her glass of tea up off of the coaster on the coffee table.

"Define freaky," Bonnie groaned softly as she grimaced ruefully, not completely sure as to what Joss was asking but having a pretty good idea of what the basic idea behind it was.

"Well…uh different, strange, odd…something that you didn't expect," Joss stammered softly back as she fully hadn't expected Bonnie to ask her to further explain her question, leaving the redhead more than a bit perplexed.

"Well other than finding another woman's bra in the room and bumping into Mike no…uh, why," Bonnie rattled off at the pace of more than a mile a minute with the hope that Joss wouldn't catch on about the part with the other woman's bra, focusing instead on them meeting Mike.

"Oh well because…huh what, what was that again," Joss started to say softly with an unsure frown as she began to lean back and lay her head to the side before the wheels of her mind turned enough to notice that part of Bonnie's answer hadn't been what she had been expecting, not in the slightest.

"It quickly gets way to complicated so let's not go there okay," Bonnie quickly replied, not giving Joss time to come up with an argument, as she inadvertently laid her left hand on Joss's left thigh, giving it a slight squeeze.

"Okay, but we'll have to talk about it later," Joss said with a nervous and laughing smile on her lips as she tried to remain calm to the best of her abilities while not letting herself fully acknowledge how Bonnie's hand on her thigh felt.

"Fair enough," Bonnie replied with a bit of a scared half smile on her lips as she slid her arm around Joss' shoulders and then pulled her close.

"Ya bring me anything," Joss hoped with an expectant smile as she sat up a little straighter in her seat and waited for an answer.

"Yeah, though uh sorry…I forgot to bring your present and left it at home, hope you're not mad," Bonnie admitted with a slight blush to her cheeks as she cast her gaze down, unintentionally letting it fall down onto Joss's bare knee, with the bottom edge of her jean shorts riding up a little bit when she sat down.

"Of course not, just as long as it's a really good gift," Joss joked with an angry grin on her lips as she tried to look upset and mad but couldn't help the edges of her lips from beginning to curl up just a little bit.

"Define good," Bonnie asked with a playful grin across her lips as she leaned back away from Joss a little bit before the two dissolved into a fit of laughter.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-The Stream Out In The Backyard

"So she actually takes a bath in here," Ron asked with a disbelieving tone to his words as he leaned over and nervously ran his hand through the slower part of the stream.

"Uh huh, sometimes she even lets me watch…er, damn," Crystal started to say back with a relaxed tone to her words as she started to wade out into the stream, hiking up the bottom edges of the pant legs of her shorts to keep them from getting wet, before she realized that she had admitted something that she wasn't quite ready to tell Ron about just yet.

"What was that…er, I didn't quite catch that," Ron stuttered with a nervous and unsure tone to his words as he glanced over at the young woman as she kept wading a bit more forwards into the stream rather than turn back and look at him.

"Nothin…just forget that I ever said anything okay," Crystal remarked softly with a nervous little laugh as she hunched her shoulders a bit and then began to wade towards the shallower water.

"Uh…nope," Rufus sarcastically chirped with a slightly impatient and unhappy scowl on his face as he crossed his front legs in front of his chest and shook his head.

"Okay, how about you try not to hold it against me," Crystal mumbled softly as she looked back away from Ron and tried to pick a spot along the far bank to focus all of her attention.

"Now why would I go and do a thing like that," Ron joked with a dimly amused smirk on his lips as he soon couldn't help but grin as Crystal looked back at him with a light glare for a few moments before she started to blush.

"Oh I don't know…maybe because that sounds exactly like something that you'd do," Crystal snapped unhappily at Ron with an annoyed scowl in her gaze as she glared over at him for a few moments before she heard Ron move from his spot on the rocks along the shore.

"Okay…you've done it now Crystal, you've really done it now," Ron called out with a slightly angry edge to his words as he purposefully stayed just out of Crystal's field of vision as she glanced back over her shoulder to try and keep an eye on him so that he couldn't surprise her.

"Er Ron, what do ya mean…heh, you can stop it now okay Ron…Ron," Crystal nervously exclaimed with a scared smile on her lips at first as she squatted down in the stream a little bit, letting go of the bottom edges of her jean shorts letting them drop down into the water, as she hunkered down with uncertainty. She didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"Cannonball," Ron shouted out at the top of his lungs as from out of nowhere he launched himself into the air and came down right on top of Crystal, sending them both powerfully down into the stream, causing a large and loud splash.

"Ack," Crystal spat out the second that her head bobbed back above the surface of the stream as Ron's body colliding with hers had sent her to the bottom of the small stream.

"Heh," Ron cracked loudly with a highly amused and excited smile on his lips, as he kept his eyes closed, as he followed Crystal back up to the surface, with Rufus having scampered off of Ron's shoulder the moment that he had sat up off of the rock that he had been sitting on.

"What the hell was that for," Crystal began to snap with an angry sneer on her lips as she started to push Ron away, even though his hands on her hips were the only things keeping her from tumbling forwards back into the water.

"You looked a little to dry," Ron half heartedly replied with a nervously expectant smile on his lips and a quick shrug of his shoulders before Crystal laid her hands on Ron's chest and tried in vain to push him away.

"What, that's the best that you could think of…oh man, I am so gonna kick your," Crystal snarled angrily as she began to dig her fingernails into Ron's chest before he took her by surprise, wrapping his arms around her, and pull her towards him until their lips met.

His actions initially took her completely by surprise, sure she had thought about what it would be like to kiss him for some time after watching some of the others repeatedly do it, but she hadn't expected him to be the one to instigate the kiss. She had thought that she would be the one to breach the subject with him, never the other way round. She thought about resisting the kiss or at least making a feeble but later notable attempt to push him away, but knew in her heart that any thoughts of those kind and she'd only be kidding herself.

"Well…one question," Ron asked with a curious smile on his face as he kept his arms firmly around her holding her close and staring down into her eyes.

"Uh…yeah," Crystal sputtered out back in between quivering lips as she tried to both catch her breath and organize her jumbled thoughts after the kiss.

"Was that as good for you…as it was for me," Ron whispered softly into her ear as he leaned down next to her, staying close enough to her though that their eyes were parallel to each other, enabling them both to look at the other out of the corner of their eye.

"Oh yeah…I mean no, you're so full of it Ron, you think that just because you kissed me like," Crystal grinned with a dirty grin and slightly seductive growl before she switched stances and tried to act all strong and reserved, as if the kiss had meant nothing to her.

"Like this," Ron wondered aloud with an excited and slightly dirty twinkle in his eyes as he slid his hands down Crystal's back before he pulled her into another kiss, stifling her rebuttal.

"Uh…damn, that was a good one," Crystal let out mostly under her breath, as she bit her bottom lip, and came down off of the kiss.

"Got that right…so now what," Ron asked as he slid his hands around to her sides and playfully began to tug on the belt loops of her jean shorts with his thumbs, all while keeping an odd for him cocky smile on his lips.

"Why did you do that, I didn't think that you," Crystal questioned him with an inquisitive look in her eyes as perhaps against her better judgment she arched the small of her back, pressing herself even more up against Ron, and loving every minute of it.

"Kim told me about what's been going on around here since Bonnie and I left, while she didn't say it out loud she did say that I should take a chance and see where it leads, so," Ron explained with a slightly awkward laugh as he slowly began to sink down into the water, pulling a fully willing Crystal with him.

"So what, you just thought that you'd lay one on me and I'd let you get to second base," Crystal demanded with a serious look of surprise as she pulled her hands from Ron's chest and set them overtop of Ron's hands on her hips.

"Second…actually I was kinda hoping…expecting that," Ron started to groan with a nervous and almost disappointed frown that creased his lips before he hung his head a bit and closed his eyes finally in frustration.

"That you'd hit it out of the park, you've got a lot of nerve Stoppable, a lot of nerve," Crystal replied with a hint of a joke in her voice as she moved her hands off of Ron's and up to his face as she got him to lift his head up, just far enough so that she could glare up at him.

"So then I'm not going to hit a home run, aw…nuts," Ron groaned with a long but soft drawn out sigh before he groaned and let his head fall back out of Crystal's hands.

"You're not going to hit a home run no, more like a grand slam," Raquel interjected with a look of piqued interest, her hands on her hips, and a cocked eyebrow and crooked grin. She was wearing one of Ron's old red flannel shirts and had cut the sleeves off and tied it up a ways above her bellybutton with a very short pair of cutoff jean shorts, her bare feet relishing in the cool grass.

"Huh," Ron and Crystal asked softly together in unison with stunned and at the same time confused expressions on their faces as they stopped three fourths of the way towards a kiss, not exactly sure what to say.

"Are you two just going to sit there like fucking statues or are we going to have some fun…I'm waiting," Raquel answered with a look on her face that seemed to suggest that she was surprised that neither Ron nor Crystal had figured out the instant that she had shown up on the scene what her plan was.

"Waiting for what," Crystal asked back with a slightly skeptical tone to her words as she laid her head on Ron's shoulder and stared oddly at Raquel, who couldn't stop smiling.

"You'll see baby…you'll see," Raquel snickered with a highly excited grin on her lips and twinkle in her eyes before she started to walk towards them, untying the knot of her flannel shirt and letting it slip from her shoulders as she went, making it crystal clear that she was now no longer wearing anything above the waist.

"Nnh…oh brother," Rufus groaned softly to himself while shaking his head before he turned away from the stream and took off for the house, not wanting to look back and see what happened next.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Club-A Few Hours Later-At Night

"Did the princess live happily ever after daddy," Rosa wondered aloud with a subtle little yawn as she sat perched up on the bar with her feet dangling down over the edge, a look of some excitement on her little face.

"Oh yeah honey, she lived happily ever after with the prince," Ron said back with a nervous little laugh as he tried to placate his daughter's question good enough without letting her know that he was making it all or most of it up as he was going along.

"But what about the other princess' Ronald, don't they get to live happily ever after with the prince and princess," Zita interrupted with a somber pout on her lips as she walked up beside Ron and looped her right arm with his left before she laid her head on his shoulder, cuddling up next to him.

"Er uh…other princesses, what Z," Ron stammered out in his question as he wasn't quite sure what Zita was getting at with her question.

"You know baby, like us, the prince that has a lot of princesses, and they all live happily ever after," Zita came back with as she cuddle up a little bit closer to Ron and then smiled up at him sweetly, making it hard for him to even begin to get angry with her.

"I think you've been reading way to many of those nursery rhymes Zita, it doesn't work like that, what we have is just a little different," Marcella commented with a fair amount of sarcasm in her voice as it was clear that she was trying to stir up a little something without having to make much of an effort to do it.

"Really…huh, because ya know to me I'd say that what we have is really different," Penny cracked back at Marcella as she strolled up to the brunette and the two lightly began to glare at each other.

"Yeah I know Penny, I was just saying that to try to get a rise out of you," Marcella said softly with a serious tone to her words as she leaned forward a bit closer to Penny, who stood her ground.

"Well ya know what there Marcella, it worked," Penny quipped back softly with an interested smile on her lips before she finally lightly poked Marcella in the shoulder.

"No fighting you two," Zita called out loudly back over her shoulder with an irritated rolling of her eyes as she hated it when any of her lovers fought over anything petty.

"Hey, who made you boss," Marcella and Penny both said in unison with slightly upset expressions on their face before Ron stepped in.

"I did, now if you don't mind I'm trying to finish the story," Ron exclaimed loudly with a bit of an annoyed tone to his words, as he glared over at Penny and Marcella for a few moment, before he turned back to Rosa.

"Yay," Rosa squealed with delight, kicking her legs vigorously, before eagerly sitting forward as Ron continued the story.

END OF CHAPTER 110

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Bonnie and Joss at the home of Kim's parents. They're basically just talking about how Bonnie's trip with Ron went and if anything really exciting happened while they were in Rio. Bonnie tries to explain it in such a way as to not really tell Joss very much about anything while still answering her question well enough that she'd be satisfied with the answer and not push her to tell her anything more. Joss seems to accept those answers, at least for the time being. In one of her answers Bonnie lets it slip that she and Ron found another woman's bra in their hotel room after a night of drunken sex. About as quickly as she says it Bonnie does anything that she can do to shift the attention off of that statement. Joss reluctantly lets it go and doesn't push things. After that the topic of discussion is quickly shifted to whether or not Bonnie and Ron got Joss anything, for a gift, during their time in Rio. Bonnie admits that they did but that she's sorry since she accidentally left it at home. Joss says that's okay just as long as she gets it later and that it's a good gift. They end up the bit laughing together.

Then comes a bit with Ron and Crystal as the two start off talking about Raquel and the fact that she takes baths in the stream. Ron seems very surprised at this and Crystal agrees that it's strange, letting it slip that she's watched Raquel take some of her baths before. They talk a little more before Ron jumps on top of her, sending them both down into the stream. After that they kiss and Ron explains that he knows what's been going on since he left and is curious about how much Crystal wants to be with the rest of them. They only kiss a couple of times before Raquel shows up, quickly pushing everything forward, upping the ante. Basically it's Ron's first time with both Crystal and Raquel.

Next comes a short bit with Ron, Rosa, and some of the other ladies at the club just talking and having a little bit of downtime. Rosa is asking Ron to finish a story about a princess and Zita steps in and asks him about the other princesses and how they turned out. Ron is surprised by the question and it takes him a little bit to recover from that and give her a good answer, something that he finally ends up doing. After that they start talking about their own relationships and how it's not exactly normal but that it works for them and they're in no hurry to change it. Like usual Marcella gets into an argument with one of the other women, this time it's Penny. They start to argue before Zita and Ron step in and stop them. Then Ron continues his story to Rosa.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady?


	112. Waking Up

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 111-WAKING UP**

The House-The Stream Back Behind The House

The last few rays of sunlight were what woke him up more than anything else. Crystal's naked body lying directly on top of his helped to keep him warm. He blew away her hair laying across his lips before carefully lifting his head up and looking around. Beside him he saw Raquel basking in the sun as she lay on her side, allowing herself to drip dry, her clothes neatly set out nearby getting dry. He was surprised to see her laying there with her eyes open and warm and happy, if not giddy, toothy smile on her lips.

"I guess we didn't wear you out as much as I thought that we did, looks like I'll have to try again later," Raquel happily snickered with a dirty and crooked grin across her lips as she made no move to cover herself, rather seeming to love the effect that her nakedness was having on Ron, or at least a certain part of his anatomy.

"Ur…did we uh," Ron sputtered back with a slightly unsure and embarrassed blush to his cheeks as he tried to keep his eyes from focusing so intently on her sizeable assets, having to bite his lower lip to force himself to look elsewhere.

"Heh…oh yeah, twice, you were great" Raquel cackled merrily before she arched her back up a little bit, furthering Ron's problem of not staring straight at her two best assets.

"Wonderful," Ron muffled out softly mostly under his breath with a soft groan as he squeezed his eyes shut until they hurt, unintentionally pulling Crystal even tighter against himself as she remained asleep, blissful in her slumber.

"Come on now Ron, you can't say that you didn't have fun…and I gotta admit you're one hell of a good kisser," Raquel replied softly with a slight edge of disappointment to her words at first before it changed to one of almost congratulations, as she rolled over onto her side and laid a hand flat onto Ron's chest.

"Was there ever a doubt," Bonnie interrupted softly with a laughing smile on her lips as she walked up and squatted down beside Raquel before she laid her left hand on the taller woman's side right at the top of her hip. All before sliding her hand down across Raquel's crotch while Ron looked on with an expression of shock.

"Bonnie," Ron exclaimed loudly as he jumped in surprise at Bonnie's actions coupled with Raquel's very positive reaction before Crystal half woke up and lightly slapped her hand over Ron's face.

"Mmm…no talking, more sleeping," Crystal mumbled out weakly with a slight patting to Ron's face with her hand before she soon went off into a new fit of snoring when Bonnie reached her other hand out, letting her hand come to rest on the small of Crystal's back, and gently shook her.

"Hm, if only it were that simple…if only," Bonnie replied through a soft sigh and almost disappointed but kind smile on her lips as she looked like she longed to strip her clothes off and join them in the sun but couldn't for some reason known only to herself.

"So why isn't it Bonnie, you don't have anything scheduled today," Raquel posed the question with a bit of a knowing grin and wink as she positioned herself just right so that Bonnie's hand could go further before Bonnie answered.

"And you know that how exactly," Bonnie asked with a curious look in her eyes as she knew that most of the time she kept her schedule private.

"I checked your schedule, you don't have a meeting with that modeling agent until Tuesday, you have plenty of time," Raquel answered with a confidant smile as she nodded her head a bit before she instantly went silent when Bonnie began to move her fingers.

"Modeling agent…Bonnie," Ron stuttered back softly with a look of shock and surprise on his face as he turned from looking over at Raquel to looking up at Bonnie, who tried to remain calm.

"Hey, it's just a meeting Ron, if I want to do any kind of modeling above after school special types then I'm going to need an agent," Bonnie chuckled back softly with a slightly dopey and guilty toothy smile as she leaned back, pulling her hand back to Raquel's hip.

"So then you're going to go ahead with your dream of becoming a model," Ron posed the question with a calm but concerned look in his eyes and tone to his words as he looked straight at Bonnie, wanting to see how she would react to his question.

"Well…yeah, I guess so," Bonnie slowly and softly replied with a slight stutter to her voice as she became more resolved to that idea as she spoke, silently hoping that Ron would be supportive of her.

"Well then I should probably wish you good luck right," Ron said with a bit of a sly grin on his lips as he wore the expression of someone that was completely comfortable with their partner's game plan.

"Uh…yeah, probably," Bonnie replied softly with a cute but embarrassed blush to her cheeks as inwardly she was thrilled about what Ron seemed to be saying but as this was all still so new to her she wasn't fully ready just yet to let herself completely believe that, no matter how honest the look in Ron's eyes.

"Well then good luck honey, just don't do anything that I wouldn't do," Ron whispered back softly straight to Bonnie, as she leaned in closer to him using her hands on both Raquel and Crystal to support herself, before Ron surprised her by reaching out and tangling his left hand in the hair on the back of her head. When she tried to pull back he responded by pulling her to him and giving her a soft but strong kiss on the lips.

"Mmpf," Bonnie mumbled out into the kiss, her eyes fluttering closed, as she really started to get into the kiss, not noticing that Raquel had sat up and was now in the process of sliding her shirt up her body in the hope of taking it off. Bonnie reluctantly broke the kiss a few seconds later, allowing Raquel to slide her shirt completely off, before she was surprised by a kiss not from Ron but from a now fully awake Crystal.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Club-The Main Room

"I remember when I used to be able to need only one chair to sit in, now my butt is so big that I have to use two," Kim moaned with a lost look on her face as she shook her head in dismay and stared sadly at the ice cubes in her glass of ice water.

"Don't dwell on the negatives baby, you'll have your old figure back in no time after the baby is born," Bonnie said softly with a hopefully reassuring tone to her voice and comforting smile on her lips as she wrapped an arm around Kim's shoulders and laid her other hand on Kim's stomach, giving her a slight one armed hug.

"I've gotta hope that you're right about that Bonnie, I don't know what I'd do if," Kim began to anxiously reply with a slightly quivering lower lip as she turned her head and looked deeply into Bonnie's eyes.

"Bonnie's right Kim, you're a workout nut, you'll be back in shape in no time…we'll even help," Monique added with a sincere smile on her lips and tone to her voice as she confidently slapped the top of the table while looking straight over at Kim and Bonnie.

"Yeah," Marcella and Hope exclaimed loudly together in unison as they both raised their hands, all while never once taking their eyes off of the page of the fashion magazine that they were both wholly engrossed in reading through.

"Do not worry Possible-kun, after your child is born you will be your old self again in no time, I am sure of that," Yori said, getting in her own two cents, as she leaned back up against the bar and set her hands down onto her stomach.

"You are a Possible remember, and nothing's," Tara began to say with a bit of a dopey grin on her lips, as she laid her head on Penny's shoulder, before Kim groaned and started to interrupt but stopped when Raquel walked up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"And anything's possible for a Possible right," Raquel guessed out loud with a bit of a sarcastic smirk playing itself across her lips as she smiled at those sitting at the table before lifting her hand up from Kim's shoulder to gently caress her cheek. Kim initially felt uncomfortable about Raquel's hand being cupped up against her cheek, but soon she calmed down and tried her best to smile.

"Uh right," Kim replied with a slightly awkward tone to her words as she tried to smile and play it off as nothing wrong.

"Anyway Kim just relax, this will all blow over soon enough, especially when you have to get up in the middle of the night to nurse and change dirty diapers," Crystal finally said with a confidant look in her eyes before a nervous looking Ron walked into the room and then up to the side of the table, smiling at Kim first before sending one quickly around the table.

"Bad news Ron," Zita asked with a concerned tone to her voice and expression on her face, as she sat on one of the stools at the bar beside Yori with Rosa in her arms, as she carefully studied the nervous look on Ron's face.

"You could say that, DN-Amy is dead," Ron softly answered with a very nervous and odd look of frustration before taking in a deep breath and awaiting the reaction that he was sure to come quickly.

"What…how," Kim exclaimed immediately after taking in a breath before she moved a little to suddenly and grimaced in only a slight bit of pain as her back protested the sudden sharp movement.

"Who," Bonnie demanded with a very interested and intense glare in her gaze as she silently checked on Kim, who waved her off to say that she was fine and that it was nothing, before she begged Ron with her gaze to answer her.

"They don't know, she was being transferred from one maximum security prison to another…uh, there was a sniper…someone must have known the route," Ron hesitantly replied with a somber shrug of his shoulders for a bit before he began to stutter his words as he still couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Did she suffer," Kim asked softly with a genuine tone of concern to her voice, as even though DN-Amy had been one of her enemies she had never held any real resentment towards the woman, almost a bit of pity if anything. Hearing of her death was disconcerting to say the least.

"Thankfully no," Ron said back with a relieved half smirk on his lips while he shook his head before Penny spoke up.

"Huh…wait, she was one of the baddies that tried to kill you if I'm not mistaken, and now that you're getting all teary eyed that she's dead," Penny remarked with a surprised expression and tone to her words as she looked away from Tara and right to Kim and Ron.

"Just because she tried to have us killed doesn't mean that we should be glad to learn that she's dead, she wasn't the worst of our enemies, it's called compassion," Kim angrily snapped with an irritated scowl and glare in her gaze as she looked away from Penny, prompting the blonde to reply.

"I know what compassion is Kim, I'm just saying that it's someone that tried to kill you, not to mention committing like a ton of crimes, she was no angel," Penny argued with a reserved look of irritation in her eyes as she leaned forward in her seat and away from a nervous looking Tara.

"Yeah…she wasn't, but she wasn't a devil either…it's just not how I expected her to go," Ron commented softly with an anxious and tense edge to his words as he shook his head and leaned on the table for support.

"So do they have any suspects, any idea who killed her," Penny softly asked back with a nervous look in her eyes as much of the fight seemed to have gone out of her, looking to Ron with an apologetic expression, as she fumbled around with the buttons on the front of her shirt, slowly unbuttoning them.

"All that the agents could find was a few empty shell casings, whoever it was must really have known what they were doing," Ron replied with a very concerned and anxious expression as he stepped over to the bar, grabbed a chair, and then sat down next to Bonnie and smiled sweetly at her when she laid her free hand on his thigh and gave it a supportive squeeze.

"What if it was Mike…eh…it could happen, it could have been him, couldn't it," Marcella wondered aloud with a curious tone to her words as she tried to work through a small idea in her mind without getting off track by looking over at Penny and Tara and noticing how many buttons the blonde had undid.

"How could that be, isn't he still in Brazil," Kim pointed out with a confused edge to her words and an almost scared and haunted look to her as the thought of what he could do if he had killed DN-Amy and was now back in the states.

"Perhaps, but it could be pretty hard for us to find out, Wade might be able to hack into the airport's database and find out if he's still in Rio or has come back up north yet," Bonnie thought out loud with a deep in thought furrowing of her brows as she let out a small sigh and then closed her eyes.

"Stupid bastard's probably already home laughing his butt off," Jessica glowered unhappily as she got up from her seat and walked to the bar to get a refill of her drink.

"Let's hope not, maybe if we're lucky and he's still in Rio we could always hope that the plane that he gets on crashes on the way back," Monique interjected with a bit of a mocking half grin across her lips as she continued to wash out and then dry off several shot glasses.

"Fat chance of that happening, heh," Crystal pouted with an impatient frown on her lips as she looked across the table at Kim and tried not to look to concerned.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Home Of Mr. And Mrs. James Possible-Three Days Later

"I'm sorry that your mother isn't here Kimmie, she took Joss and Josie to the hospital for a checkup," Mr. Possible sighed softly with a bit of an anxious smile on his lips as he looked ready to help Kim into the living room but couldn't as space restraints were keeping him back near the kitchen table.

"Already, wasn't she just born a few weeks ago," Hope wondered aloud with a curious and slightly concerned expression as she plopped down onto the couch and began to search around for the remote control.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter, it's just to make sure that everything's going okay," Jessica answered with a bit of a knowing little laugh as she sat down on the couch beside Hope and laid a hand on her thigh before snuggling up a bit closer, getting a somewhat surprised raised eyebrow from Mr. Possible in return.

"Where are Jim and Tim," Kim asked with an awkward waddle to her step as Ron tried to help her through a doorway but had to stay behind until she had passed through it as the doorway wasn't wide enough to accommodate them both at the same time.

"Out somewhere with their girlfriends, no doubt performing wild experiments that could drastically affect the past, present, and future of life as we know it," Mr. Possible answered with a bit of a flair of drama to his reply, looking like he himself had ideas of doing just that.

"Are you sure that's not your dream…dad," Ron guessed with a bit of a scared smirk playing itself across his lips as he strongly patted Mr. Possible on the back, hoping that Kim's father wouldn't mind being called dad by someone other than his biological children.

"Well…uh," Mr. Possible started to answer with a stutter to his words before he shrugged his shoulders, smiled and admitted defeat, for the moment choosing not to say something to Ron.

"Good, then we'll keep you company until Mrs. Possible gets back with Joss and Josie," Jessica announced proudly as she looked quite comfortable in her spot on the couch snuggled up next to Hope, who had found the remote and a pillow, wrapping her arms around the pillow and hugging it tightly to her chest with one hand while channel surfing with the other.

"Everything will be fine daddy, don't let us distract you, just go back to doing whatever it is you were doing before we came over," Kim replied softly with a bit of a worn out edge to her words as Ron helped her down into one of the more comfortable chairs in the living room.

"Yeah, we don't want to be in the way," Ron added with a nervous smile and nod of his head, as on his should Rufus smiled and nodded as well.

"Huh, oh no…don't mention it," Mr. Possible said back with an awkward laugh before he shook his head and headed back into the kitchen, mumbling something softly to himself about some project that he hoped to pursue.

END OF CHAPTER 111

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron waking up in the sun after having had sex with Raquel and Crystal in the last chapter. Ron wakes up and looks around finding Crystal lying on top of him sound asleep. Raquel and Ron start to talk about what happened between them, with Ron being surprised even though when Raquel had walked up and token her top off he should have known. Raquel seems to have thoroughly enjoyed their time together and also seems to want to do it again. Ron is a bit unsure but unable to stop staring at her naked body. She likes that and the two seem to be getting a bit closer before Bonnie shows up and interrupts. Ron is more than a bit surprised and nervous but Bonnie quickly puts him at east before they get to the topic of Bonnie wanting to become a model. Ron seems a bit concerned about that but is willing to be supportive of Bonnie's decision to become a model. Crystal interrupts as she halfway wakes up, fumbling around in her sleep and trying to get the others to be quiet and go back to sleep. Raquel seems to be more interested in Bonnie, and Bonnie doesn't seem to be saying no to Raquel's intentions. At the end Crystal wakes up and the four end up having sex.

Then comes a bit with everyone at the club and they're talking about Kim and her getting back into shape after her baby is born. Kim is concerned that she won't get her old shape back afterwards. The others try to cheer her up and get her to believe that she'll get her old look back before Ron shows up looking grave. Ron explains that DN-Amy was killed while on a prisoner transfer by a sniper. Kim and the others react in shock and they all try to figure out who did it as Penny gets a bit upset that Ron and Kim seem so saddened by it. Penny isn't heartless she's just confused about how Kim and Ron can be so sad at the death of one of their villains that had tried to kill them on several occasions. They talk a little bit more before Penny agrees that it's sad that she died and they figuratively kiss and make up.

Next comes a short bit at the home of Kim's parents. Kim and Ron and a few of the ladies have gone over there to see her mother but she took Joss and Josie to the hospital for a checkup. They all talk a little bit before Mr. Possible walks out of the room, now completely unsure about what is going on and preferring not to think about it to much, rather do his experiments and things like that.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady?


	113. Pool Law

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 112-POOL LAW**

The House-The Next Day-The Pool

"You sure you're not coming in, the water's nice and warm," Jessica asked with a slightly saddened tone to her words as she picked her head up off of the pillow part of her floating cushion and lifted her sunglasses up away from her eyes.

"I'm sure that it is Jess, but I'm not looking forward to rivaling Shamu as the biggest whale in the sea anytime soon, maybe after this kid pops out," Kim replied with a tired sigh and a smile as she glanced over towards the pool before returning her gaze to the journal on the table in front of her. Her mother had given her a journal earlier in the day, saying that she should write down her thoughts and feelings in it.

"Now ladies I'm no doctor but I don't think that they'd be against you taking a little dip in the pool," Monique added in her two cents with a wide toothy grin as she grabbed a hold of the side of the pool and used it to turn herself around until she could see Kim.

"Really guys it's okay, I have to meet my mother for lunch in a couple of hours anyway so it's okay for me not to get in the pool, but you can all go ahead and have some fun, but remember when Zita and Rosa get back from the zoo with Ron you have to put your tops back on, Rosa's still to young to see all of us walking around topless," Kim said softly before she sighed and closed the journal, feeling that she wasn't in the mood to write any longer.

"But Kim, we're not walking around…we're floating, besides we can't run since we're around the pool," Marcella quipped back with a slightly dopey grin on her lips, letting Kim know that she was just playing around, as she walked up the steps out of the pool, running her hands over her hair in the process to squeeze out some of the excess water.

"If Kim doesn't want to swim then that's okay, it's not like the pool ever closes anyway," Tara spoke up with at first a honest and helpful smile on her lips before everyone at the pool turned and looked at her, causing her to become fearful and silent in a hurry.

"That's not what we're talking about here Tara, but a swim might do you good Kim," Penny said as she leaned forward and twirled her finger around in the water.

"Penny, I can't get my hair wet now and get it dry quickly enough to," Kim argued softly with an unsure frown as she gently began to rub the cover of the journal, trying to keep herself from letting the others talk her into a swim.

"Then put it up into a ponytail, you know how I love it when you do that," Jessica continued with a positive smile on her lips as she tried to sit up a little more but had to stop when she found herself suddenly top heavy and about to roll over into the water, so she laid back down.

"Heh, I knew that those things would catch up to you eventually," Monique snickered with a sly grin across her lips as she reached over and lightly poked the tall blonde in the shoulder.

"Hey…that's not funny, I have to be careful with these things, sit up a little to much and I can lose my balance," Jessica grouched back with a less than pleased and slightly panicked expression on her face as she placed her hands on her breasts and tried in vain to squish them a little bit.

"Sorry honey but that doesn't work," Tara meekly chuckled with an amused giggle before Penny wrapped her arms around shoulders and gave her a comforting squeeze.

"What if you just sat on the steps, I mean you could go down far enough to feel good without getting your hair wet, ya never know, you might like it," Marcella voiced her idea with a calm and supportive smile on her lips as she walked over to Kim and laid a wet hand on her shoulder.

"Oh really Marcella, any guesses on how long it'd take before you'd want to splash me or kiss me or something like that eh," Kim wondered aloud with a bit of a sly smirk playing itself across her lips as she leaned back in her chair and looked up at Marcella, ignoring the fact that she had left her entire swimsuit on the back of the deck chair several feet away.

"I can't be responsible for my actions when I see a smokin hot mamma like you sittin there all wet…sometimes I just can't help myself," Marcella said softly with a bit of knowing smile on her lips as she bent over Kim and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ya know what…after that…maybe you should just go inside and get ready, Marcella just might mall you," Monique shot back loudly as she rolled off of her floating device and dipped underneath the water for a few seconds before popping back up and wiping the water out of her eyes.

"You're right Nique, I should go get ready before Marcella gets any bright ideas," Kim softly laughed with a gentle smile on her lips, after a quick glance back and up at Marcella, before she tried to get up out of her chair but quickly found that she couldn't without a little help.

"Hey," Marcella exclaimed loudly with a highly impatient pout on her face as she stomped her foot and whirled around to glare down into the pool at Monique.

"Uh guys, a little help here," Kim begged and pleaded with a very frustrated and embarrassed blush to her cheeks and smile on her lips as she held her hands out, hoping that no one would decide to make a joke about it.

"Sorry Kim, I'd love to help you if I could but this baby's thrown my whole sense of balance off," Tara replied softly with an apologetic smile and shrug of her shoulders before Kim spoke up.

"It's okay Tara, I didn't mean you," Kim politely said with a kind smile sent Tara's way before Monique walked up out of the pool and headed towards her and the table.

"It's okay Kim, I got this," Monique announced with an edge of confidence and determined smile on her lips as she reached out and took a hold of Kim's hands and began to pull.

"Not alone you don't," Marcella added with a bit of an irritated furrowing of her brows before she hurried over and helped Monique get Kim up out of the chair.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Later That Night-Around Midnight-Liz's Temporary Office

"Hey…you busy," Ron asked softly with a nervous smile on his lips as he stuck his head in through the doorway of the office that Liz was using at the moment. While working on Joss' paperwork she had met a partner in a local law firm that was looking for some help. Feeling that she could make a few extra bucks to help pay for college Liz had agreed to work for them.

"That's a relative term there Ron," Liz smiled sweetly with a short little laugh as she leaned back in her chair and took a deep nervous breath.

"Right…you're always busy," Ron joked happily with a slight grin on his lips as he waved at her before she spoke up.

"Got it in one, good job," Liz cracked back softly with a sarcastic half grin on her lips as she tilted her head back and looked up through the small lenses of her glasses on the tip of her nose.

"Yeah, he's a smart one our Ron," Hope added with a proud and confidant smile as she slid into the room past Ron and slightly nodded her head in Liz's general direction.

"Hope, what are you doing here," Liz asked with a surprised expression and tone to her words as she had called Ron earlier to get a ride home, but he hadn't said anything about bringing Hope along. The brunette looked ready for a power lunch, complete with a pinstripe business suit and skirt.

"Ron told me that he was coming to pick you up and I just thought that I'd give him a little company, course if I'd known that you'd be like this I might have reconsidered," Hope replied with a bit of an irritated scowl marring her features as she walks to the desk, huffs a little as she brushes some papers off the corner of the desk, before she hops up onto the desk and crosses her legs, smoothing out a bump in her skirt.

"That may have been a good idea," Liz stated back with a very stern half glare in her gaze as she began to unhappily tap the end of her pen on the top of her desk a few times before looking to Ron for a little help.

"Easy ladies, now kiss and make up okay," Ron answered with a nervous and awkward laugh as he walked fully into the room and stopped at Hope's side, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah…baby," Hope pouted with a combination sultry and childish expression on her face as she turned away from Liz and looked over at Ron.

"Oh hell no, sorry Ron but if you think that she and I are going to," Liz started to argue back unhappily as she leaned back forward in her seat and glared up at Ron.

"See now Liz, that's where you're wrong, you and Hope are going to kiss and make up or else things are going to get more than a bit bumpy for all of us, now I don't care if you actually kiss…that I'll leave up to the two of you, but you will make up and be friends," Ron countered confidently with a very authoritative edge to his words and firm scowl on his face as he set his hands on his hips and stared straight ahead at Liz.

"Er…okay," Liz grumped sharply back with an unhappy grumble as she crossed her arms and shook her head from side to side.

"Ooh…I just love it when you get all big and macho," Hope purred loudly with a wide and excited smile on her lips before she giggled and sat up straight, arching her back to beam her smile up at Ron.

"I know…why do you think that I…er, just settle down okay," Ron started to snicker softly as he sidled up next to Hope and tickled the small of her back before realizing that he was leaning to far to one side.

"Okay," Liz and Hope softly grumbled in unison as they scowled and looked down at their feet before Ron clapped his hands together with a slightly overly happy grin on his lips.

"Good, now Liz…is there anything that we can help you with," Ron wondered with a slightly shaky tone to his words as he knew that he didn't know a thing about the law he wanted Liz to think that he was willing to help her in whatever way that he could.

"Not unless you know about torts and indemnities," Liz asked back with a warm but skeptical smile on her lips as she leaned back in her seat and took a deep breath.

"Oh yeah…I know all about…those…things, of course," Hope started to say back in reply with a confidant smile on her lips before she couldn't keep it up any longer and began to stutter and awkwardly look around hurriedly.

"You don't know anything about them…do you," Liz giggled softly as she put her fingers up together like the steeple of a church before she crossed her legs.

"Okay no you're right, I don't have a clue about what either of those things are, happy now," Hope admits softly with a slightly embarrassed and guilty expression on her face as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked away, sniffling slightly. Hope had always known that she wasn't to bright, having to pull all-nighter's just to pass several tests, but she had tried to do her best to never let it show, going so far as to go into bookshops and finding different books to try and better herself.

"It's okay Hope, I didn't think that you did, really guys I shouldn't be to much longer, most of this is just paperwork anyway, nothing that I need to really concentrate to hard on," Liz replied with a content sigh as she smiled up at Hope before casting Ron a quick curious glance.

"Well then, I guess that this won't cause you to screw anything up then would it," Hope whispered softly with a dirty grin on her lips and twinkle in her eyes as she began to slowly hike up the hem of her skirt until the top of it was all bunched up at her waist. It was then that Ron realized one reason why Hope had been able to get ready to come with him so quickly. He recognized the black garter belt and garters that went up to her mid thigh, encasing the fact that she had forgotten to slip on any panties.

"Funny choice of words there Hope," Ron started to say with a slight snicker and then a laugh before he gave up when he noticed that Liz had completely forgotten about her work and was now entirely focusing her gaze on Hope.

"Yeah Ron…that's exactly…uh…yeah," Liz mumbled with a confirmed stutter as a part of her answer as she then dropped her pen and made no effort to bend over and pick it up, instead licking her lips.

"Oh brother," Ron groaned softly with a roll of his eyes and slap of his forehead, taking a step backwards before flopping down into one of the comfortable chairs in the office on the other side of the desk.

"So…you still got all of that work to do or can I interest you in a little distraction, or is what you're working on far to important to," Hope purred with a slight tickle in her tone as she leaned forward and batted her eyelashes at Liz before making a point of licking her lips in just the right manner.

"I think that it can wait," Liz remarked with a slight grin beginning to curl up the edges of her lips as she scooted forward to the front edge of her chair.

"Are you sure that there's no one else here, because I know that Hope can be as quiet as a church mouse but I've heard stories about you Liz and," Ron asked with a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach as he glanced back over his shoulder at the halfway open door, hoping that the three of them truly were the only ones left in the building at that moment.

"Oh yeah Ron, it's just us…Mr. Jackson went home hours ago and he's the night owl here, now why don't you be a dear and shut the door," Liz answered with an almost lost expression on her face and look in her eyes, as she made a feeble wave towards the door, before she shifted her gaze up to Hope's stomach as the brunette had begun to pull her shirt out from underneath her skirt.

"Huh," Ron shot back with a confused look in his eyes as he sat up in his seat and looked straight at Liz while trying not to look over at Hope.

"Just shut the damn door…please Ron," Hope harshly exclaimed over her shoulder at Ron before she checked herself and softened her tone of voice, speaking sweetly to Ron in an attempt to lessen the damage.

"Okay, but you owe me," Ron reluctantly agreed with an awkward frown on his lips as he started to head for the door.

"Put it on my tab," Hope cast back at him with a honey dipped tone of voice before she slid her shirt off of her shoulders and smiled at Liz, who sat very still with an excited smile forming on her lips, her toes already curling up in her shoes.

END OF CHAPTER 112

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Kim and the other ladies around the pool and they try to get Kim to take a little dip in the pool. Kim says that she can't as she doesn't want to get her hair wet and she has to visit her mother later on. The ladies that are in the pool are floating on those cushions that you blow up and then float around on in the pool. They're all topless with the exception of Kim, and Marcella's who's completely naked but that's no surprise for her. They start to lightly argue about whether or not Kim should take a little dip and how she should do it. The part with Jessica being top heavy and almost tipping over is just a little attempt to be funny, as is her trying to squish her breasts down a little bit so that she isn't so top heavy when she sits up and almost flips over. Ron is off with Rosa and Zita at the zoo.

Then comes a bit where Ron and Hope went to pick up Liz from her office. After helping Joss with her legal matters she bumped into a lawyer looking for some help, and since she's on a break from school she had some free time and decided to make a little extra money. Liz is surprised to see Hope as she only thought that Ron was coming to get her. Liz and Hope get into a small argument before Ron steps in and stops them, getting a little carried away before offering to help Liz with any last minute work that she still might have to do. Liz answers with what she has left to do and Hope admits that she doesn't really know very much about the legal system. The bit about Hope and studying isn't to say that she's dumb because she's not, it's just that she didn't have an easy time of it in school and had to work for everything that she got and so is a bit embarrassed to admit that she doesn't know something. As they talk Hope starts to put the moves on Liz, going so far as to hike up her skirt and show her that she's not wearing any panties. Hope dressed up in a business suit, skirt, and garter belt and high stockings before leaving the house with Ron. Right at the end Liz and Hope are headed for sex and after a bit of Ron getting a little nervous about whether or not the three are alone Liz assures them that they are. Ron shuts the door and locks it behind him just as Liz and Hope lean in for a kiss.

This chapter was a filler chapter with more big stuff to come next chapter. If there's a woman that I should add that was on the show and I haven't it's because I haven't seen an episode of the show with that lady on it, not because I don't like the character. As per a question should I, after finishing this part of the story, do a sequel where for example Rosa would be like in fourth or fifth grade or one where for example she would be in high school or beyond. Rosa wouldn't be the main character but I'm just using her age as an indicator of how many years would have passed between sections. And I'm still looking for jobs for Crystal, Hope, and Marcella.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady?


	114. Twice In Two Days

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 113-TWICE IN TWO DAYS**

Liz's Office-Hope/Ron/Liz

Ron wasn't sure what hurt worse, his neck or his back. The plan had been to simply pick Liz up from her temporary office and take her back to her hotel. But that plan had gone completely out of the window when Hope had hiked her skirt up to show off the fact that she hadn't put on any panties. He remembered the three of them using the desk and the couches in the room to their fullest, very thankfully that all were built well and didn't break easily. He didn't know what time it was when he first opened his eyes but he thought that he could see a faint amount of light trickling in through the closed shades. He wasn't sure if it was sunlight or moonlight. Grimacing at the pain in his neck he sat up and then slid off of the desk, still very tired. Thankfully the office had carpet so he didn't get cold feet as he made his way over to the window and peered through the shades after pushing them open just enough.

"Nnh…hey, shut off the light, I'm trying to sleep here," Hope yawned softly with an annoyed scowl on her face as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut and dug her face in between Liz's breasts. After their night together Hope and Liz had ended up on the small couch by the window, with Liz on the bottom and Hope using her breasts as a pillow. Hope was using her coat as a kind of makeshift blanket.

"Sorry…I just had to see what time it was," Ron softly whispered back with an anxious frown on his lips as he reached down and brushed Hope's hair off of the back of her neck before he lightly tickled her.

"To early," Hope shot back to him, the space in between Liz's breasts muffling the sound a little bit, as she tried to get back to sleep.

"Maybe for you sweetie, but some of us," Ron started to reply in a loud whisper before Liz shot up into an almost seated position, her eyes flashing wide open.

"Oh my God, what time is it," Liz demanded with a very worried and scared look in her eyes and tone to her voice as she looked to Ron.

"Close to five why," Ron yawned back softly in reply as he lightly leaned up against the armrest of the couch and checked to see if Hope was about to get angry or not.

"Huh oh God no, no," Liz started speaking softly with a very tired frown on her lips before she shot up in her seat and stared wide eyed at Ron, her mouth fully open.

"What's the big…hey…thanks honey," Hope sleepily mumbled out with a yawn as she began to try to wipe the sleep out of her eyes before Liz jumped up off of the couch, sending Hope tumbling violently off of the couch, only to be caught by Ron.

"Don't mention it…Liz, what's the big deal," Ron snickered softly to Hope before looking over at Liz with a confused expression as he fought off the urge to giggle because of Hope's hair tickling him.

"We have to get out of here," Liz spat back sharply with a hurried edge to her words and look of panic in her eyes as she began to race around the office, frantically picking various articles of clothes up off of the floor.

"Um okay…care to explain why," Hope grumbled with a confused yawn as Ron slowly guided her back to the couch before he sat down beside her and looped an arm around her shoulders.

"Mr. Trimble, he's one of the oldest members of the board of the company that owns this law firm, he always comes in really early and paces the halls," Liz answered hurriedly as she raced around the room trying to find and pick up all of her clothes.

"Sorry Liz but I'm still not seeing the problem here, by the time that he gets here we'll all be dressed and he won't notice a thing," Ron pointed out back with a slightly concerned frown on his lips before he leaned back in his seat and yawned deeply while Hope pulled her feet up off of the floor and cuddled up next to him, burying her face into Ron's side under his armpit, again using the coat as a makeshift blanket to try to keep her warm.

"Not seeing the problem…have you forgotten that little trip we took down to the board room," Liz grimaced unhappily with a rueful glare in her gaze as she momentarily stopped trying to pick up her clothes to look at them.

"Um…oh yeah heh, that was a big table, a big sturdy table," Hope softly snickered with a toothy grin on her lips as she pulled her head back out just enough to get eye contact with Ron, who warmly returned her grin before he leaned down and softly kissed her on the top of the head.

"Not the time to be thinking about that Hope, especially when if I remember correctly your bra should still be hanging from the lights over the middle of the table, now Mr. Trimble might be like a hundred but even he won't miss something like that," Liz commented with a slightly skeptical and sarcastic scowl on her lips as she sorted through the clothes in her hands until she found her panties and stooped down to put them on, one leg at a time.

"Come on now, I didn't leave it there," Hope said with a less than agreeable look in her eyes as she sat up straight in her seat and away from Ron for a few seconds before she seemed to remember something and went silent just as she was about to continue.

"Ya know, now that you mention it I do seem to remember that you did get a little wild…and I keep hearing something about me being a bucking bronco in the back of my mind, any ideas," Ron posed thoughtfully out loud with a look of intense concentration on his face as he began to lightly tap his pursed up lips with the tip of his finger before he looked over at Hope out of the corner of his eyes without moving his head, a crooked smile beginning to form on his lips. Immediately Hope looked ready to fight at Ron's comments but after a few silent and motionless seconds she could only blush and look away.

"Huh…oh um, uh yeah…that sounds about right," Hope weakly mumbled, while trying to keep her head down and her gaze looking anywhere but at either Ron or Liz, as even through the dim light filtering into the room Ron could see a deep blush or embarrassment creeping up her cheeks.

"So then it would be a wise move for us to get your bra back before Mr. Trimble sees it wouldn't it," Ron glumly acknowledged with a deep shaky breath of some discontent, as he just knew that somehow this would end badly, no matter how hard they tried to make it the contrary.

"Finally, the only problem with that idea is that we hit just about every room on this floor last night, who knows where we could have left something," Liz sighed back softly as she closed her eyes and let out a nervous breath before she tried to smile sweetly at Hope.

"Great…just great, okay so what do we do about it," Hope pouted impatiently with a look of displeasure screwing up her face, as she slid her feet off of the couch and set them back down onto the floor, perching herself on the edge of the couch while trying to look as innocent as possible, which for her was no big deal. Unlike Kim and the puppy dog pout, used to get her way even in the most desperate circumstances, Hope had developed the ability to look to cute and innocent that no one could stay mad at her for long, no mater what she had done to get them angry at her in the first place.

"We clean up," Liz replied with a very stern and unhappy edge to her words before she turned on her heels and took off out of the room, hoping to get everything done before Mr. Trimble came into work.

"For once I'm glad I didn't wear any panties," Hope weakly laughed with a hesitant shrugging of her shoulders and smile on her lips before Ron surprised her with a kiss.

"I think that's the first time that…saved by your lust…it's gotta be a first," Ron chuckled softly to himself as he gave Hope a dopey grin on his lips before he got up from his seat on the couch, took her by the hand, and pulled her up to her feet and towards the door.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile-A Base Somewhere In Middleton-Underneath The Zoo

"Sir, are you aware that I have heard some very disturbing things about your time spent in beautiful Brazil," Senior interjected softly with a restrained look of concern in his gaze as he slowly walked up to the table that Mike sat at alone.

"Oh really, I didn't do anything that you wouldn't do," Mike said back with a look on his face that seemed to suggest that he could care less about what Senior thought about any of his actions, let alone what he could have done in Rio De Janeiro.

"I highly doubt that I would do something as despicable as murdering an entire family not to mention their guests," Senior responded with an irritated scowl on his lips and tone to his voice as he scowled heavily at Mike, showing his disapproval.

"So then I'm guilty without a trial or anything, I thought that this was a democracy," Mike cracked back as a joke with a highly amused laugh as he leaned forward in his seat and picked up the newspaper off of the top of the table.

"It is, however I am not a man to suffer fools lightly, I pay my associates well enough to keep me informed…very well informed, little goes on in an area where I have my interests that I am not aware of," Senior informed Mike as he stopped moving and placed both hands overtop of the top portion of his cane, setting his unimpressed gaze straight at the back of Mike's head.

"Good idea…it's a bad thing when you don't even know what's going on in your own territory, but let me put your mind at ease…I didn't kill anybody while I was down in Rio, I met a few senoritas my first day there and spent the rest of the time living the high life at every club in the city," Mike started to say with an approving tone to his words before he switched it around and seemed to be proudly boasting of his accomplishments during his time in Rio de Janeiro.

"Did you forget to," Senior started to wonder aloud with a hesitant hitch in his voice as he took one hand off of the top of his cane and moved it to the back of the chair next to the one that Mike was sitting in.

Don't worry about a thing, I did what I was supposed to do, trust me…but I think that I should tell you that I overheard Shego and Dr. Drakken talking earlier, and from what I heard it sounded like they were talking about kicking you and Junior to the curb the moment that Possible and Stoppable were out of the way," Mike answered with a very serious look of concern in his gaze and tone to his words as he stopped looking at the front page of the paper and turned to look fully up at Senior. What he didn't notice was the slight green glow coming from the shadows a short distance away.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-The Living Room-Later That Night

"So…did you have an interesting day today," Kim asked softly with a stifled yawn as she was sitting as sideways as possible on one end of the couch.

"You could say that, Liz very nearly had a fit at her office before we managed to find everything and get out of there before her boss showed up," Ron nervously replied as he walked down into the living room and handed her a glass of milk.

"Thank you, yeah she used to always let her fears get the better of her, but even then you shouldn't have let it come so close, thankfully you guys found everything, I know how wild Hope can get sometimes," Kim said softly with a suppressed giggle before she raised the rim of the glass to her lips and started to tilt it back.

"That's putting it mildly KP, she got so excited last night that I think we came really close to breaking the big table in the board room," Ron weakly and anxiously chuckled back in return with a nervous smile on his lips as he wasn't sure that Kim was in the mood to hear any of the details of his night at the office with Hope and Liz.

"If you had broken that table then explaining it away would surely have taken every ounce of Liz's creative muscle, I don't know if she would have been able to do it," Kim quipped out softly in between sips of her milk as Ron sat down on the couch beside her and then pulled her feet up onto his lap.

"Heh…probably not, but then I would have felt bad," Ron joked back at first with an amused and playful smile appearing on his lips before he straightened up and his expression grew more serious.

"Terrible…absolutely terrible, I never would have been able to forgive myself," Hope interrupted with a singsong tone to her words and fake pout on her lips as she silently stepped into the room and then walked around the end of the couch.

"Nice to see that you haven't lost your sense of humor, hi Hope…couldn't sleep," Kim said back as she warmly greeted one of her brunette lovers with a smile and nod of her head.

"You could say that, really I just wanted to know if Ron had heard back from Liz yet, we didn't part on the best of terms back at her office, last night was wonderful but," Hope answered as she crawled closer to Kim on her knees until she smile and gently laid both of her hands on Kim's stomach, hoping to feel her niece kick. When she did that her bathrobe fell open to reveal one of her more useless teddies, useless by means of actually giving any support or covering any part of her body up.

"Sorry Hope no go, she came home and went straight to her room, I tried to go and talk to her but when I opened the door she was already softly snoring away, she didn't even last long enough to take off her clothes," Ron somberly admitted with a slightly depressed tone to his words as he tried to rub Kim's toes a little bit before he was interrupted by Rosa, hopping up onto the back of the couch and trying to pull herself off.

"Rosa…hey, what are you doing here, why aren't you in bed sweetie," Hope asked shakily with a surprised tone to her words and look in her eyes as she snatched her hands back from Kim's stomach and hurriedly used them to close up her bathrobe, blushing deeply all of the way.

"Couldn't sleep, can you tell me a story aunt Kim," Rosa replied with a large yawn and tired look in her eyes before she reached a hand up and rubbed her tired eyes.

"Of course honey, just run off back to your room and I'll be right there," Kim answered with a nervous smile on her lips before she handed her glass of milk to Hope, who took it and stood back up, keeping one hand on her waist to keep her robe closed while she did it.

"Yay," Rosa screeched in delight before she let go of the couch and raced back off towards her room, leaving Ron and Hope to work together to pull Kim back up to her feet.

"Don't be to long now KP, you need your rest to," Ron commented softly almost under his breath with a concerned edge to his words before Kim leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay mom," Kim joked softly with a highly amused little laugh before she turned and headed out of the room.

"Come on Ron let's go," Hope interjected with an excited and hurried look to her as she grabbed his arm and began to drag him along after Kim.

"Huh, where are we going," Ron asked with a confused look as he wasn't quite sure what Hope was doing.

"Zita and Monique are waiting for us," Hope said back with a devilish grin before Ron allowed her to drag him along after her.

END OF CHAPTER 113

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron waking up on Liz's desk with a very sore back before he notices that Liz and Hope are all curled up together on the couch on the other side of the room. They're in each other's arms and using the coat of Liz's suit as a blanket. Ron has a crick in his neck as he stands up and starts to make his way over to the window. He opens the blinds just a little bit and lets some light in, waking both Liz and Hope up. They exchange pleasantries for a little bit before Liz is shocked at the time and gets all in a tizzy about one of her bosses coming in shortly and that they have to get everything cleaned up by then if they don't want him to notice anything. Liz is more concerned about this than either Hope or Ron but in the end they agree to help her and run off to find everything.

Then comes a bit with Mike and Senior as they discuss recent events and Mike tries to play dumb about what he did or didn't do in Rio De Janeiro. He keeps avoiding the question of whether or not he actually killed anyone as Senior tries to press him for answers while telling him that he has a wide intelligence network so that he shouldn't lie. At the end Mike tries to push the cloud of suspicion off of him and onto Shego and Dr. Drakken. Though neither Mike nor Senior notice Shego looking on and listening to all of their conversation, not finding it very ideal at all.

Then comes a pretty short scene with Kim and Ron at first and then finally Hope, who seems to be dressed for a little play time later on. They're talking about what happened at Liz's office and just basically sitting back and relaxing. Kim ends up being interrupted by Rosa, who could sleep and wanted her to sit with her and tell her a story to help her get back to sleep. With Ron and Hope's help Kim gets up to her feet and to Rosa's room, leaving Hope to drag Ron off to accompany her to her fun that night.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady?


	115. Big Secrets

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 114-BIG SECRETS**

The Home Of Mr. And Mrs. James Possible

"You wanted to talk to me about something Joss," Kim asked aloud with a weary expression and burp as she leaned back up against the headboard of Joss' bed with her hands on her stomach.

"Yeah Kim, uh lately I…you see I, lately things have changed, the other day Zita…well she…and then Bonnie," Joss nervously tried to say back as she anxiously started to pace around the room, fidgeting with her hands and continuously glancing over at Josie in her crib.

"Zita did something to you," Kim asked again with a concerned and slightly worried look in her eyes as she tried to sit up straight and look right at Joss, not fully believing what she was hearing.

"Yes, but uh…nothing bad, don't think that she did anything wrong because it wasn't, I just wasn't really expecting it," Joss answered, as she stopped walking and turned to Kim, her hands slowly drifting to her hips, her fingers tapping against her sides.

"Sorry Joss but I'm not following you here, you say that Zita did something to you but you're not making much sense about it, I don't have a clue what you're talking about, what did Zita do to you," Kim said softly as she did her best to try to explain to Joss that whatever it was that she was trying to tell her.

"She kissed me," Joss spat out quickly with a look of sheer panic on her face, as she looked squeamish towards Kim for a split second before turning away and hurrying to the window and lightly leaning her forehead up against the pane. Kim sat in a stunned silence for a few moments, believing that perhaps she had heard Joss wrongly and that her cousin hadn't just said that Zita had kissed her earlier.

"She kissed you…you must have been mistaken, Zita wouldn't have," Kim murmured softly with a hesitant tone to her words and smile of disbelief on her lips before she was interrupted at Joss lifted her forehead back and up off of the windowpane and turned to look over at her.

"A part of me wishes that I was Kim, but I'm not, she came over the house and we started to talk in the backyard, she pinned me back up against the house…or the garage I don't really remember, and then right before she left she kissed me," Joss replied with a very serious and certain look in her eyes and edge to her words as she remained calm by digging her fingernails into the pockets of her jeans.

"I'm sorry Joss, I don't know why she would do something like that, she hasn't said anything to me," Kim admitted with a completely perplexed expression and an exasperated sigh as she shook her head and tried to appear like the entire situation could easily be resolved.

"Well she probably wouldn't…would she, but if it was only that then I probably would have just thought that she was drunk, but then Bonnie," Joss darkly smirked back softly as she took a couple of steps back towards the bed before Kim spoke up.

"Good Lord, what'd she do now," Kim groaned out loudly with an annoyed edge to her words as she lightly smacked herself on the forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Nothing much, but she was pretty touchy feely with me a few days ago, she put her hand on my thigh and," Joss started to say back with a slight shrug of her shoulders and anxious frown on her lips before Kim stepped up and interrupted.

"You don't seem to be as freaked out by that as you were with Zita kissing you," Kim said with a curious tone to her words and pit in her stomach as she started to not like what her cousin was saying.

"I know…and that's what has me scared," Joss softly mumbled under her breath with an almost haunted look in her eyes as she fought back a number of tears.

"Scared…why," Kim wondered with a concerned tone to her words as she leaned forward in her seat as best she could and slid her hand out away from her on the bed in a subtle attempt to reach out and comfort the obviously hurting Joss.

"Because I think I liked it," Joss admitted with an honest look of fear on her face as she made up the distance to the bed and then sat down on the end, keeping her back to Kim.

"You…liked it," Kim sputtered out with a gesture of one who had just taken a drink before being surprised by something that someone else said, almost a fish out of water expression.

"Uh huh, a lot," Joss replied softly with a hesitant sniffle and her shoulders hunched up highly as she tightly gripped the edge of the bed, not knowing what Kim was about to say but being scared silly nonetheless.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Backyard Pool

He looked through the sliding glass doors that lead out to the pool, a cold drink in one hand and a file folder in his other. He had barely flipped through the folder to know its contents. It was everything that a friend of his at Global Justice had been able to dig up on Mike. When she had brought him the file his friend had apologized profusely for taking so long to get back to him but she said that the Director had terribly increased her workload two days after he had asked her to help. When she had shown up at the front door she had seemed to be looking for something, or at least that she was wondering if she would get to catch sight of something. Ron had been so surprised to see her that he hadn't noticed her actions. The file had told him more than he could have ever wanted or needed to know about the man that had wronged at least one of his lovers. He had tried to keep his anger in check at the numerous mentions of domestic violence against women but even he had his limits. After a few brutal photographs he had unwittingly vaporized the first cold one that he had taken out the refrigerator via the mystical monkey power. He was lucky as he was alone when that happened, though he knew that he couldn't let it happen again.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Later That Night

"We really haven't had a chance to do this lately…have we," Kim said softly with a tired and weary tone to her words as she leaned back in her corner of the couch.

"Like what," Ron wondered aloud with a curious scrunching up of his face as he walked into the room and handed Tara and Yori a cup of hot tea.

"Well Ron, isn't it pretty obvious," Kim replied with a slight chuckle after swallowing and lowering the cup from her lips, trying not to let out a full laugh and make Ron feel bad.

"Uh…no, sorry," Ron stuttered back to her with an unsure frown on his lips as he looked to Kim for a little bit of help before he felt Tara's eyes on him.

"I think that she means that you and all of us that are pregnant getting together…just the three of us," Tara said with a nervous and slightly hesitant grin as she leaned up against Yori for some emotional support.

"Four…the four of us," Zita interjected softly with a somewhat awkward half smile on her lips and shrug of her shoulders as she walked slowly into the room and stood at the end of the couch opposite to Kim, her hands fidgeting behind her back.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Zita's Photography Studio

"When did you take these," Ron asked with a confused but pleased smile on his lips as he flipped through the various photos in the stack that Zita had handed him a few seconds earlier.

"Earlier today, Bonnie came by and said that she wanted my help with something…of course I didn't know that it was taking some sexy pictures of her, though I'm not complaining," Zita solemnly answered at first as she took a shaky breath before her countenance changed to a sly and kinky grin.

"Well I knew that she wanted you to take some pictures of her so that she could put a portfolio together, but I didn't think that she would," Ron acknowledged with a bit of a hesitant and unsure tone to his words as he continued to flip through the pictures, making a few mental notes to himself about asking Bonnie to pose in a few of the outfits for him in a private showing sometime later on.

"You didn't think that I'd what Ron, that I'd actually go through with it," Bonnie interjected with a darkly curious tone to her voice as she slid around the corner, leaning back up against the wall for support, wearing a silk bathrobe with her hair down in curls.

"No…that's…that's not it, that's not it at all, I knew that you were going to get the pictures taken because that's who you are, you don't let anyone tell you what to do, when you set your mind on something you usually get it done, I'm just glad that you didn't go and do the nudes as well, I don't know if," Ron stated quickly with a shaky smile on his lips as he tried to salvage his pride with whatever words he could come up with.

"Look at the last few," Bonnie half whispered and half snickered into Ron's ear as she leaned up against him and got her mouth right beside his ear.

"What," Ron asked with a confused and hesitant look to him as from the moment that Bonnie whispered to him that he probably wouldn't like the outcome.

"The last few pictures, look at the last few pictures sweetie," Zita added softly with a highly amused pursing of her lips into a smirk as she stepped a bit closer to Ron and Bonnie before she looped an arm around Bonnie's waist and pulled her away from Ron a couple of inches..

"The last few…whoa, when did," Ron began to wonder aloud with an unsure frown as he flipped to the back of the group of photos until he found the ones that both had spoken of. When he got there he reacted with a fair amount of shock and surprise at the images of a fully naked Bonnie.

"After I took the others…we were finishing up and she asked if I'd take a few more, I couldn't really say no now could I," Zita softly stated with a don't kill the messenger expression on her face as she added in her own two cents and explained to Ron how the pictures had come to be.

"Have you," Ron began to awkwardly sputter back in his reply as even though he loved the pictures he wasn't sure that he was quite ready for thousands of others to see his Bonnie in the nude.

"Don't worry about it lover, I haven't shown them to anyone yet, but if the rest of my portfolio gets me noticed and the opportunity comes up I…it's going to be pretty hard for me to say no," Bonnie chuckled back softly with a hearty laugh as she laid her head on Ron's shoulder and pressed herself up against him.

"So then you're comfortable with hundreds or thousands of people seeing you completely naked," Ron asked with a curious and anxious frown on his face as he gently pushed Bonnie back away from him enough so that he could just look her in the eye.

"What's it really matter Ron, thousands of people would see me in my birthday suit, wanting to do God knows what to me…but you'd be the only one that'd get to do anything about it," Bonnie replied with a slightly skeptical tone to her words and expression on her face as she started talking before she smiled up at Ron and slowly began to draw back the edges of her silk bathrobe, revealing more and more of her cleavage in the process.

"You'd be the only one that'd get to have your cake and eat it to," Zita chimed in with a slightly dopey grin on her lips as she took a half step forward and slid her other arm around Bonnie's waist, pulling the two women closer together than before.

"A little old reference there huh Z," Bonnie said with a surprised smile on her lips and twinkle in her eye as she turned her head and glanced back at Zita over her shoulder.

"What can I say, being pregnant at seventeen kind of kills your social life when you move to a new area, so even after Rosa was born I had a lot of extra time on my hands, my grades weren't the only things to benefit, I think that I read every single book in the library during my stay there," Zita answered with a half shrug of her shoulders buried her face into the crick in Bonnie's neck, kissing her neck softly and giving the slightly taller brunette a good hard squeeze.

"Well that explains why you're always using big words…but not how or why you didn't tell me first that you were pregnant," Ron started to say with a slightly daring half grin on his lips as he leaned forward a bit closer to Bonnie and Zita before he let it slip that Zita was now pregnant.

"What," Bonnie exclaimed loudly with a look of shock in her eyes and wide open mouth as she looked deeply into Ron's eyes before he silenced the question forming on her lips with a searing kiss that took her breath away.

END OF CHAPTER 114

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Kim and Joss finally talking about how Zita kissed Joss and then Bonnie got a little too friendly. Joss is obviously very nervous about all that happened and is concerned that Kim will take it the wrong way and get mad at her. Kim is obviously surprised and shocked at the news and at first doesn't really believe what Joss is telling her and tries to get Joss to explain everything to her. Joss tries to tell her everything about how Zita came to kiss her and she walks a fine line as she does it, trying not to say anything that might make Kim angry. Kim hopes that Joss is just confused and unsure of something that happened. Joss tells her that she's not joking and that then Bonnie went on and got a little to touchy feely after she came back from her trip with Ron to Rio De Janeiro. At the end Joss finally tells Kim that not only did it not really bug her that Zita kissed her and Bonnie got pretty close but that she like it, that she really liked it.

Then comes a bit with Ron standing near the sliding door out to the pool behind the house. He's standing there with a cold one and a file that one of his female friends at Global Justice accumulated for him about Mike and everything that's in his history. What Ron found in the file frankly pissed him off a great deal, so much so that he ended up letting slip his control of his piece of the mystical monkey power and in his letting go he blasted the bottle of beer completely apart. The file reveals Mike to be a very dangerous man, especially around women and children. That revelation makes Ron hate the guy even more than by what he did to Jessica and Penny earlier. At the end Ron admits that he tries to stay calm for the better of Kim and the others. The woman that got him the information seems to know a little something's going on, call it women's intuition, and seems more than a bit curious about it.

Finally comes a bit with Ron, Bonnie, and Zita at Zita's photography studio as Ron is looking at some pictures of Bonnie that Zita took. They're normal pictures until Bonnie steps in and tells him to look at the last few pictures, which are all nudes. Ron does and is shocked at seeing them, even though he likes the pictures and makes a mental note to get Bonnie to try on some of the outfits for him later on. They talk a little bit about that as Bonnie tries to reassure Ron that he's the only man that she'll ever love and that he doesn't need to worry about anybody else. Zita adds in her two cents before Ron lets it slip that Zita's pregnant. Bonnie reacts with a bit shock. Only time will tell how she'll react further, and if she's the only one…

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady? And if anyone has watched The Santa Clause Two then when the Tooth Fairy sneaks into Charlie's sisters room right before Tim Allen's character grabs his wing if you look on the bulletin board on the wall you'll see a Kim Possible poster.


	116. Everybody Talk

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 115-EVERYBODY TALK**

The House-The Living Room

"Okay so Z's pregnant and no one told me," Bonnie stated sharply with a very unhappy scowl on her lips as she balled her hands up into fists and began to angrily pace back and forth in the middle of the living room.

"Pretty much, yeah," Kim begrudgingly admitted back with a shaky shrug of her shoulders and pleading smile on her lips as she picked up her overly large cup of tea and brought it up to her lips.

"And does anyone want to tell me why not," Bonnie asked with an impatient stomp of her foot as she impatiently crossed her arms in front of her chest before she turned her head and intensely looked straight down at Ron, who was sitting in his chair with a guilty look on his face.

"Zita-kun only alerted us to the truth about her pregnancy yesterday, there was not really any time to tell you, I am sorry that you were not told sooner, I will try to make sure that does not happen again," Yori answered with a very serious and honorable look on her face and tone to her voice as she wobbled back up to her feet, with Penny sitting beside her and putting one hand on her small of her back to help her keep standing. On her other side Marcella instead kept her hand on Yori's butt, giving anyone that sent her a confused look a happy smile on her lips.

"Well then why did she only tell you guys, I mean I'm as close to her as you are…well most of you anyway, yet another baby on the way and it's not me," Bonnie demanded with an impatient and worried look in her eyes, as if she thought that she had been singled out for some reason and not worthy of hearing the news first.

"It wasn't like that Bonnie, we only knew because she came up and told us out of the blue," Kim pleaded softly with Bonnie with a look of concern as she tried to lean forward as much as she could before the weight of her baby threw off her sense of balance and so she was forced to fall back into her seat in an attempt to catch her breath.

"But why were you together, I don't understand," Bonnie impatiently replied with a nervous look in her eyes and expression on her face as she ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"All of us that are pregnant, we got together…for a little quiet time, and she told us," Tara meekly spoke up with a timid smile on her lips as she sat up straight in her seat before one hand went to the small of her back while the other went to the top of her small belly.

"I never meant to make you feel left out Bonnie believe me, I'd never do something like that to you, I just found out a few hours before I told them and it was only because you were out buying some new outfits for the photo shoot that you didn't hear the good news with the rest of them," Zita added with a very honest and sincere edge to her words and apologetic look in her eyes as she got up out of her seat and walked straight up to Bonnie before she set her hands on the taller woman's waist, touching foreheads and looking deeply into her eyes.

"But the mall Z…the sales, you should have seen the deals that I got," Bonnie whined back with a pleading look of frustration and anxiety in her eyes as she pouted by jutting out her lower lip and then making it quiver just a little bit, only earning her a few more kisses.

"I did Bonnie remember, you wore everything that you bought in the photo shoot so I saw it all, I understand that you're angry but you have to believe me here, I mean I haven't even told Rosa yet," Zita stated clearly with a very serious and honest tone to her words, as she slid her hands up Bonnie's body from her waist up past her breasts until she cupped the brunette's face in her hands, as she tilted her head to one side and then leaned in for the first of many kisses.

"Really," Bonnie whispered back softly in between Zita's gentle kisses on her lips with a restrained look of hope before she felt someone's hand on her back.

"Yeah B, I should know…I've been spending a lot of time with Rosa lately and she's still wanting a baby brother or sister, she even asked me about how she could go about getting one," Jessica interjected with a merrily amused smirk on her lips as she leaned in close to both Bonnie and Zita, finally giving Zita a quick kiss on the cheek when the two broke away just far enough for her to get in there.

"What did you say, you didn't tell her, that's my responsibility," Zita gasped with a look of shock and fear on her face as she turned her head and looked past Bonnie to Jessica, who slid her hand down past Bonnie's belt until she could give the busty brunette's backside a quick pinch.

"I know that baby, I just told her to talk to you about it, so you'd better think of something sooner rather than later because that kid is unbelievable, she never stops," Jessica softly answered with a tired sigh before she wrapped her arms around both Bonnie and Zita, giving them a good hard squeeze.

"Great, now I won't be able to get a moment's peace," Zita groaned softly in frustration as she closed her eyes and dropped her head down to Bonnie's chest, slowly shaking her head back and forth from side to side.

"Probably, but hey…if you need a hand I'm always free," Marcella interjected with a helpful but not sincere grin before she hunched up her shoulders a little bit and shuffled her feet.

"Thanks Marcella, but ya know I think that I can handle this one on my own," Zita started to reply with an awkward little laugh as she lifted her head up and looked over Jessica's arm and down at the brunette.

"Hey now Z, I'm in this as deeply as you are, I am her father after all," Ron replied, hesitating in his speech, as his cheeks began to blush a dark red as he started to laugh. On his shoulder Rufus could only look on for a few seconds with confusion before rolling his small eyes and letting out a sigh, allowing his back paws to intentionally slide out from under him.

"We're all well aware of that Ron, but I think that this is something for Zita to tell Rosa," Kim said with a slightly awkward tone to her words as she did her best to smile sweetly and play peacemaker between the others in the house.

"Yeah, Zita tells the girls about the facts of life…and you get to tell the boys, it seems only fair," Hope exclaimed with a very proud expression at first before grinning like an idiot through her hair, seemingly laughing at a private joke that only she knew about.

"I think so," Kim giggled softly with a warm twinkle in her eyes as she beamed up at Bonnie before she hid her face behind the large cup of tea in her hands.

"I don't know KP, I'm really not to good about talking about that type of thing," Ron awkwardly stated with a skittish smile as he turned his head and looked straight to Kim, hoping for a little bit of help on the matter.

"Really…you don't seem to have a problem talking to us about it when it involves," Marcella started to argue with a less that believing pursing of her lips as she regarded Ron with a little bit of ire, knowing full well that he wasn't being completely honest with himself or anyone else on that particular topic and she wasn't going to let it slide.

"One or more of us wearing less clothes than Paris Hilton," Penny snickered out softly with a very dirty grin on her lips and glint in her gaze as she looked straight at Bonnie, who blew her an air kiss in return.

"Well achieving that goal is not very hard if I am to believe the late night entertainment news programs," Yori offered with a nervously optimistic and warm smile on her lips as her spirits seemed to lift as she sat up a little straighter in her seat.

"Don't believe a word that they say honey, they're only out for themselves, they give brown-noser's a bad name," Hope grouched loudly with a sarcastic and impatient edge to her words as she leaned back up against the side of the fireplace, crossing her legs and her arms in front of her chest, allowing some curly hair to fall down in front of her face. A few days before Zita had announced that she was pregnant Hope and Monique had gone to a salon and gotten their hair done, leaving them both to just wait for their hair to grow out smooth again.

"Somebody have a late night Hope," Bonnie quipped poorly under her breath, so that it would appear as if she hadn't meant for Hope to hear what she said but everyone knew that she wanted her to, as a sly smile began to curl up the edges of her lips as she glanced back at Hope over her shoulder.

"Yeah, but only because you and Raquel couldn't keep it down," Hope sulked back irritably with an irritated scowl on her lips as she pulled one hand up in front of her face and checked out her fingernails and cuticles.

"You could have joined us ya know," Raquel added with a tired yawn as Crystal sat down on the floor and then laid down flat on the floor to stretch her back out.

"Nah, she was far to busy looking through the want ads," Liz joked with a dry sense of humor as she glanced up from reading the newspaper and then lifted it back up just at the right time so that she didn't see the glare that Hope sent her way through the hair that had fallen down in front of her face.

"I can find a job on my own thank you very much Liz, I don't need anybody to," Hope began to spit back, as she uncrossed her arms and balled them up into fists, before Tara had Penny help her up so that she could intervene.

"Hey now come on ladies, let's not fight…it's been a long day and we're all a little cranky so maybe we should just get some space between us for a little while, now I'm feeling a bit queasy at the moment so I'm going to have Penny put me to bed," Tara declared with an oddly firm tone to her words as she lightly glared at Liz before waddling over to Hope.

"Tara's right, I think that we should all just go to bed and get a good night's sleep, we'll all be thinking a lot more clearly about all of this in the morning," Penny agreed with a fearfully hopeful smile on her lips as she wanted more than anything to just take Tara to bed and get a good night's sleep.

"I wish I could Penny, but I have to finish some designs by the end of the week or my slim chance at getting a foothold in the fashion industry will go up in smoke," Monique sighed, as she used the armrests of the chair that she was sitting in to get herself up to her feet, before she did her best to stifle a yawn that betrayed just how tired she really was.

"Well Monique aside I think that's a good idea, this will all be better in the morning," Kim finally said over the rim of her cup of tea before she brought it back to her lips and took another sip.

"But Kim," Bonnie protested with an immature edge to her words and pout in her expression as she pulled herself and Zita back together and peered at Kim over the shorter woman's shoulder.

"Easy Bonnie, if you keep this up you're just going to get angry and make life miserable for the rest of us," Kim begged and pleaded with an innocent and supportive look in her eyes and tone to her voice as she sincerely hoped that Bonnie would take her advice and just let it go, or at least not get to worked up about it.

"Hey, I have a reason to be upset," Bonnie argued heavily with an impatient and unhappy scowl marring her features as she let go of Zita and then lightly glared back at Jessica over her shoulder until the blonde let go, smiled, and backed away a step.

"Yes you do, but you have a tendency to overdo it, we're just trying to keep that from happening, saving you the trouble," Ron interrupted with a concerned scowl as he casually looped one arm around Jessica's waist, making sure to tickle the bare area on her stomach just below her bellybutton with his fingers.

"Ron…not you to," Bonnie began to plead with a slight look of hurt in her eyes and a slightly quivering lower lip as she turned to Ron and took a step forward towards him.

"Easy Bon-Bon, you know that you get worked up at times like these, now while you do have a valid point if you let yourself get all angry about it then you're going to miss out on congratulating Zita on her pregnancy and miss out on all of the fun," Ron replied calmly with a heartfelt tone of honesty in his voice as he and Jessica stepped up to Bonnie at the same time and he then used his other arm to pull Bonnie close. Not wanting to be left out Jessica moved in closer to the two of them, so close that someone watching might say that it looked like she was dry humping his leg.

"Grr…okay, but when I finally get pregnant I ain't telling anyone," Bonnie tried to say with an irritated scowl on her face before she leaned in for a kiss.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Home Of Mr. And Mrs. James Possible-After Dark

"A rough night guys," Joss asked softly with a tired look in her eyes as she looked up from her spot at the kitchen table. On the table in front of her lay her math and world history homework. She had just finished her math homework and was beginning to try to sift through a seeming mountain of reference material, having to ingest mass quantities of caffeine to keep herself from falling asleep, as she struggled to finish her work in time to keep her grades up.

"Heh, that's an understatement, worst night of the year," Jim answered in frustration as he angrily shoved his watch back into the front pocket of his jeans, starting to head off towards the living room.

"Worst night ever," Tim echoed softly with an unhappy groan as he rubbed his tired eyes and headed for the refrigerator as Jim flipped the light on.

"Oh come on, it really couldn't have been that bad," Joss commented back with a concerned tone to her voice as she pulled the blanket a bit tighter around her body and set her pencil down.

"You weren't there," Tim said with a somber frown on his lips as he opened the refrigerator door and started to look inside. When Joss looked over she thought that she saw a hint of a dark bruise on his cheek.

"There was nothing that we could do, its was terrible," Jim interjected with nervous frown as he stopped in the doorway and turned back to Tim and Joss, letting the dim amount of light in the room illuminate that he had a bruise as well, a little darker than Tim's.

"What happened to you," Joss demanded with a gasp of shock as she got up to her feet and hurried first over to Jim and then Tim, trying to get a good look at their bruises, though they tried to keep her away.

"Some jerk named Mike," Jim and Tim answered in unison with fiercely determined glares in their gaze before Joss turned around and reached for the phone, hoping that she wasn't right about her remembering that name.

END OF CHAPTER 115

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron and all of the ladies in the living room talking about the fact that Zita is pregnant and that Bonnie had to hear about it from Ron instead of Zita. Everyone tries to get Bonnie to relax and be happy about Zita being pregnant. They all bicker a little bit, with everyone getting involved, before Bonnie finally reluctantly agrees to try to calm down. She does in the end before they all head off to bed.

Then there's a bit later that night in the Possible family kitchen as Joss is up late doing some homework to get herself caught back up after Josie was born. Jim and Tim come in from a little late of a night for them and neither are in a good mood. Joss after a time notices that both Jim and Tim seem to have bruises and she tries to find out what happened. They finally give her a name, that of Mike. After that she hurries to the phone and prays that Ron and Kim don't do anything to rash.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady? And if anyone has watched The Santa Clause Two then when the Tooth Fairy sneaks into Charlie's sisters room right before Tim Allen's character grabs his wing if you look on the bulletin board on the wall you'll see a Kim Possible poster.


	117. Telling Rosa

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**Note: This story has so far taken place over the course of about a year and a half, I think. Sorry about the odd schedule of these updates but given the holidays and my little brother's wedding this weekend my writing schedule has been thrown off. Another chapter should be up mid to late next week. Again sorry for the delay.**

**CHAPTER 116-TELLING ROSA**

The House-Rosa's Room-The Next Morning

"Sweetie," Zita asked softly with a nervous but exhilarated smile on her lips as she, taking Ron by the hand, lead them both to her daughter's bed before both sat down beside Rosa.

"Mommy…daddy," Rosa mumbled back sleepily as she slowly opened her eyes, looked around, and then started to rub them.

"Yeah baby, we have something to tell you," Ron softly whispered back in reply with an almost giddy smile on his lips as he began to softly rub circles on Zita's back with his right hand, getting a warm and appreciative smile back from her in return, before he leaned over Rosa and gently brushed some of her hair off of her face.

"Something that you're really going to like," Zita added with an almost giddy whisper before Ron caught her wiping away a tear.

"Really mommy," Rosa asked back, still a bit sleepy, as she slowly sat up in her bed, pushing aside her big fluffy blanket in the process.

"Yeah really baby," Ron answered for Zita as he slowly nodded his head up and down a few times before he smiled over at Zita as she interrupted.

"Rosa, you know when you asked aunt Jessica about a little baby brother or sister…," Zita slowly said with a very deliberate and purposeful tone to her voice and look in her eyes as she looked straight ahead, deeply into her daughter's eyes.

"Yeah…but mommy she said," Rosa started to ask with a confused and apprehensive expression on her face, as if she expected what Zita was about to say was something bad and not good in the least.

"Well she was wrong," Ron snickered out mostly under his breath with a dirty grin as he lightly bumped Rosa in the side with his elbow.

"Mommy…really," Rosa wondered aloud back with a delighted smile on her lips and an excited twinkle in her eyes as she got up on her knees, looking straight at Zita.

"Really pumpkin," Zita admitted softly with an overly happy and wide grin across her lips as she nodded her head slowly, making her point very clear.

"Yay," Rosa squealed in sheer delight as she began to bounce up and down on the top of the bed, with the springs sounding out loudly.

"I guess that's as good as we could have hoped for," Ron joked softly with a sly and slightly dopey half grin on his lips added to a sigh of relief before his breathing was nearly choked out by Rosa as she wrapped her little arms around his neck, pressed her cheek against his, and squeezed as hard as she could. "Come here you," Ron happily chuckled out with a giddy smile on his lips before he reached out and pulled a more than willing, and crying, Zita into a bear hug.

"Okay," Zita mumbled softly in her defense as she very nearly melted into Ron's embrace before the touching family moment was interrupted.

"Hey guys uh sorry to interrupt but," Jessica interjected hesitantly with an awkward smile on her lips as she carefully stepped into the room. Zita didn't get an immediate look at the blonde but would soon wish that she had. Having just gotten up and stumbled into the kitchen to get some coffee she hadn't really been prepared to dispense important information. Because of this she hadn't bothered to slip on a robe. Clad in only a white cotton pair of panties and bra, that was lightweight and threadbare enough that her nipples and the dark circles around them were almost visible through the material.

"No…it's okay Jess, what's so…Jessica," Zita started to say halfway over her shoulder with a small sigh before she caught sight of how little Jessica was wearing and just had to say something.

"What," Jessica lightly scoffed back with a perplexed expression across her features as she leaned back and tried to smile.

"Put some clothes on," Zita spat out with a frustrated and impatient scowl darkening her features as she lightly glared at Jessica while at the same time making sure that Rosa wasn't looking her way.

"Why…I'm covered," Jessica responded with a subtle huff of disbelief and confusion as she gestured to herself, feeling that she was covered up enough at the moment for Rosa's eyes.

"Heh…barely," Zita replied with a sarcastic look of disapproval as Rosa, completely oblivious to all of that simply let go of Ron and launched herself at her well endowed aunt, finally letting Jessica pull her up into a warm hug.

"Did ya hear aunt Jessica," Rosa shouted out loudly with a purely delighted grin going from ear to ear as Jessica had to focus all of her attention on catching Rosa as she came up off of the bed and holding her up high enough so that they were on the same eye level.

"Hear what munchkin," Jessica snickered softly with a sly smirk playing itself across her lips as she gave Rosa a squeeze before pulling her close for a light kiss on the forehead.

"I'm going to have a baby brother or sister," Rosa announced proudly as she beamed at Jessica and nodded her head.

"Oh really…is that so, well then congratulations," Jessica purred back with a hint of a jokingly sultry tone to her words as she pursed her lips and tried to appear as if she were very deep in thought.

"Thanks, ooh…I gotta go tell everybody, they're going to be so happy," Rosa answered with a touch of sarcasm as she frowned over at Jessica before wriggling free and racing off towards the door. When she got there she turned back around, smiled at Ron, Zita, and Jessica, and then hurried out of the room, pulling the door shut behind her.

"You do that kiddo," Jessica called out after her softly with a downright giddy smile on her lips as she did a mock wave and then turned back around to look down at Zita and Ron, who had stayed seated the whole time, silently watching the exchange, arm in arm.

"Okay Jess…what's so important that you'd come in here looking like you're ready for a quickie," Zita forced herself to ask calmly as her motherly side wanted to scold the tall and busty blonde while her other side wanted nothing more than to put to what she felt was good use given how little she was wearing.

"Liz got a call from Joss, something weird has happened, Tara and Yori are going to tell Kim about it," Jessica said with a nervous shrug as even though when she had heard about it sounded serious her expression and tone of voice came off sounding as if it was probably no big deal and no need to get to worked up about it.

"Then we'd better get out there," Ron started to say with an awkward and unsure frown forming upon his lips before he was interrupted by Jessica.

"Yep, but before you do that let me again say congratulations Zita, this is going to be one lucky kid," Jessica smiled back during her reply with a warm tone of voice before she leaned over, putting one hand on Ron's shoulder to support herself, before she placing a gentle kiss on Zita's lips.

"Got that right," Zita quickly chimed back up right after Jessica pulled her head back with a devilish grin on her lips before she pulled Jessica down onto the bed right on top of her. Ron thought about slipping away to make sure that Rosa didn't catch one of her aunts in less than full clothing but was stopped when both Jessica and Zita grabbed a hold of him and pulled him down right along with them.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-An Hour Or So Later

"What's wrong," Kim asked with a very serious and impatient scowl furrowing her brows as she waddled into the kitchen and let Hope and Penny guide her to a chair to sit down at the table.

"That was Joss, she said that last night Jim and Tim came home kinda late," Liz answered hesitantly with a nervous smile on her lips as she hung up the phone and then turned around, leaning back up against the counter, pulling the edges of her bathrobe a little tighter around her body, suddenly wishing that it was a tad bit longer.

"Yeah…that is scary, Jim and Tim out late, I'd better alert the authorities," Hope cried in a tone of fake fear as she acted as if she were in one of those old black and white Japanese Godzilla movies, cowering in fear.

"I wish that it was something to laugh about Hope I really do," Bonnie grumbled unhappily as she did her best to not snap at the trim brunette before Liz spoke up.

"Joss said that both looked like they had been in a fight," Liz announced with an uneasy feeling in her stomach before tensing up and waiting for Kim's reaction.

"What, are they okay," Kim exclaimed in shock and concern as she sat up straight in her seat and looked ready to vault up out of the chair and call Joss back before the fact that she was almost nine months pregnant registered in her brain and she abandoned any ideas of quickly getting up out of any chair, let alone one of those in the kitchen with the no armrests and lightweight design.

"Aside from their pride yeah…thankfully," Liz shrugged back softly in reply with a relieved and supportive smile on her lips as she exhaled, doing her own small part to try and get Kim to get out of full on go mission mode and back to only being a very concerned older sister.

"Did she say what happened," Kim desperately asked with a nearly begging look in her eyes as she needed information on how her brothers were doing and what had happened to them if she was going to help them.

"Unfortunately no, they really wouldn't tell her what happened…they'd only say that they got into a club and ran afoul of some jerk that took exception to their superior mental might," Liz rattled off slowly as if from a script as she traced a seam line of the wallpaper with her gaze rather than focus it on Kim or anyone else, a way that she had learned to help her remember things better.

"You just know she's repeating that, doesn't sound like ole Joss at all," Hope sniggered with a dirty grin on her lips before she leaned over and gave Bonnie a quick good morning kiss on the lips.

"True Hope…true, but right now that doesn't really help us much, okay Kim this is what's going to happen, Jess and I will go over and see what's up, trust me…when they see us coming they'll tell us anything that we want to know, those two haven't stopped staring at me since that barbecue when they pushed me into the pool to check to see if I was wearing a bra," Bonnie stated with a very determined and authoritative tone to her words as she lightly balled up her hands into fists and softly pounded them on the top of the table, nodding her head firmly as well.

"Hey now, who put you in charge here, I'm a cop remember, if there's anyone that's going to go with you to see them it should be me," Penny exclaimed loudly with a confused scowl on her face as she stepped away from the counter and scowled heavily at Bonnie.

"I'm their sister," Kim began to argue with a very serious and slightly offended scowl beginning to form on her lips before Hope stepped in.

"Yeah their sister who's about ready to pop and in no condition to take on anything this strenuous right now," Hope interjected with a scolding and worried edge to her words as she looked away from Bonnie and scowled disapprovingly down at Kim as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, choosing at that moment to use her crossed arms to push her breasts up a little bit, smiling at the effect before Kim spoke back up.

"Yeah but," Kim started to protest with an awkward look in Hope's general direction before Bonnie interrupted her.

"No butts honey, you sit right here and stay calm, I swear whatever we learn you'll be the first to know okay," Bonnie said quickly waving Kim off with a determined look in her eyes as she walked over to Kim, taking Jessica by the hand and pulling her along behind her as she went.

"Hmpf…okay," Kim grumped back with a very unhappy and defeated frown on her lips even though she knew that it was for the best. She tried to smile as both Bonnie and Jessica gave her a quick loving kiss on the lips and then hurried off to their rooms to get changed.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A Lair Deep Underneath The City

"Ya know Dr. D, I thought that we were supposed to be doing this mission under the table, ya know…in secret," Shego drawled out with an impatient frown creasing her darkened lips as she ducked underneath a pipe.

"We are Shego, why do you ask," Dr. Drakken spat back with an uneasy feeling, the same one that he always got when Shego brought up a problem that he hadn't thought of and planned for already.

"Because I was at a bar last night and that idiot that you hired to help us with this project almost blew the whole thing," Shego recalled softly with a tone to her voice that she made to seem to suggest that she had just been minding her own business that entire time and that it had all been Mike's fault.

"How so," Dr. Drakken snapped loudly before looking around to make sure that the two were alone and could talk openly.

"He almost beat the shit out of two kids that somehow got past the bouncers," Shego replied with a relaxed shrug of her shoulders as she turned away from Dr. Drakken and took a few steps.

"So, sometimes kids today need a stern hand…right," Dr. Drakken grinned gleefully ear to ear as he answered before he noticed that Shego was not joining him in his enthusiasm, a definite problem as far as he was concerned.

"They were the Possible twins, Kim's brother's…she's not going to just sit by and let this go," Shego finally said with a serious tone to her words as she thought the second that she had told him that he might wonder how she'd know Kim Possible's dweeb twin younger brothers in a crowded bar, but luckily for her that thought never crossed his mind.

"Hmm…you're right Shego, this could possibly ruin my entire plan, something must be done," Dr. Drakken scowled back strongly as he went into full deep thought and sulk mode, irrationally beginning to pace back and forth in a small area, tapping his lower lip in unison with his steps.

"Yes something…but what, I wonder if the princess could help us with this," Shego mumbled softly mostly to herself before she was surprised when Dr. Drakken turned around and looked at her funny.

"Eh…did you say something Shego," Dr. Drakken wondered aloud with a curious look in his eyes as he squinted at her a little bit and pouted.

"Huh," Shego grumbled aloud with a curious and even slightly startled expression on her face as she stood up a little straighter and tried to appear as if she hadn't said anything at all, let alone call Kim princess.

"I thought that I heard you say something about a princess," Dr. Drakken asked with a curious and confused squinting of his eyes as he walked over and leaned in towards her a little bit like he always did when he was trying to make a point to her.

"You'd better get your ears cleaned out Dr. D…why would I say something about a princess, that doesn't even sound like me," Shego answered with as annoyed and confidant of a smile as she could muster, trying to get him to believe that he had simply heard her wrong.

"Well I remember you've called Kim Possible princess at times…but that was mostly for dramatic effect," Dr. Drakken reeled off with a somewhat relieved tone to his words as he wound his right hand around in a circular motion as if to gesture for their conversation to continue unabated.

"Hmpf…yeah, for dramatic effect…if he only knew," Shego guffawed softly to herself with a quick rolling of her eyes before she couldn't help but picture herself fighting Kim in a heated battle before out of nowhere the lithe redhead leaned in and kissed her on the lips. The rest of the daydream was cut short by Dr. Drakken stepping back up a little closer to her.

"Shego…well, do you have any ideas," Dr. Drakken snapped angrily with his hands clenched tightly into fists and down at his sides before Shego answered him.

"Well…we could always rat that jerk out to Global Justice, I'm sure that he's done something that they'd love to arrest him for, that way we'd be killing two birds with one stone, getting him out of our hair and at the same time giving Possible and her brood somebody to keep them busy," Shego said as calmly as she could get at that moment as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and frowned at Dr. Drakken.

"Good plan…why didn't I think of that myself," Dr. Drakken stated with a subtle look of shock and surprise on his face as he lightly tapped his pursed up lips with his right index finger before turning and walking out of the room, not hearing the snarky comment escape Shego's lips. To keep from blasting anything she forced herself to think of herself being the meat of a Kim and Ron sandwich, though Ron's place in the dream was soon replaced by Bonnie.

END OF CHAPTER 116

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Zita and Ron telling Rosa that Zita is pregnant and that she's going to have a new baby brother or sister. Rosa is obviously happy and they celebrate for a bit before Jessica walks in, barely clothed, and tells them about a phone call from Joss about Jim and Tim. Rosa tells Jessica what she already knows before running out of the room, seemingly never noticing or acknowledging how little Jessica is wearing. Zita scolds Jessica for that before they talk a little bit about the call. Then they get on to happier pursuits, though only for a short time.

Then comes most of the group talking about the call and Kim being worried about her brothers. They all try to figure out what happened and what they should do about it. Kim wants to rush over and take charge but since she's almost done with her pregnancy the others think that she's in no condition to do so. In the end Bonnie and Jessica volunteer to go over and get the info from Jim and Tim, with Bonnie saying that they'll use the fact that the twins can't stop staring at her breasts to their advantage.

Then comes a short bit with Shego and Dr. Drakken as Shego tries to sow some seeds of doubt in his mind about Mike. Drakken at first doesn't buy it but then in the end he agrees that something needs to be done about Mike. Shego ends it with a dirty dream about Ron and Kim and herself having sex before long Ron changes into Bonnie and the dream continues, to Shego's approval.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady? And if anyone has watched The Santa Clause Two then when the Tooth Fairy sneaks into Charlie's sisters room right before Tim Allen's character grabs his wing if you look on the bulletin board on the wall you'll see a Kim Possible poster.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady? And if anyone has watched The Santa Clause Two then when the Tooth Fairy sneaks into Charlie's sisters room right before Tim Allen's character grabs his wing if you look on the bulletin board on the wall you'll see a Kim Possible poster.


	118. Perhaps A Change Of Clothes

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**Note: Like I say in the Author's Notes at the end if Joss were to join the house she and Kim would obviously not have sex with each other, but Joss would then be busy with the others in the house, or there's always the boathouse or something like it for her to live in and get all of the fringe benefits that come along with it.**

**CHAPTER 117-PERHAPS A CHANGE OF CLOTHES**

The Home Of Mr. And Mrs. James Possible

"Bonnie…Jessica…hi, what are you two doing here," Mrs. Possible asked in surprise as she opened the door to find Bonnie and Jessica standing outside of her front door. Deciding to temp fate Bonnie had rejected dressing conservatively in exchange for wearing something that she knew would not only get but also keep the twins attention for more time that she could ever need.

"We're here to see the twins," Jessica answered with a truly innocent smile on her lips as she nervously reached around behind her back and held the hemline of her sundress down far enough. The one that she had chosen to wear was none to big for her and Marcella had even asked about wearing it a few times. The dress had been Bonnie's idea for her to wear as it would accentuate the busty blonde's long legs, of course the heels didn't hurt matters much either.

"What," Mrs. Possible replied with a confused and surprised look to her as she looked back and forth between the two, fully noticing the outfits, before Bonnie spoke back up.

"We're here to find out what happened last night, Kim wanted to come but we felt that it was best in her condition that she stayed home, at least for now," Bonnie added with a calm tone to her words and honest look in her eyes as she looked straight ahead at Mrs. Possible, trying her hardest not to look like a dirty schoolgirl, even though she felt like one. Her wrap around dark blue top seemed more like a second skin than any type of cloth, leaving just enough cleavage open to public viewing that she knew that a great deal of her work would be done without saying a word. Her skirt was one of her shorter ones and one that took all of two seconds to put on.

"I'm not sure how much you're going to be able to get out of them, they've been pretty tightlipped about the whole thing, though I guess if anyone could get them to talk it'd probably be you…as much as I hate to admit it," Mrs. Possible coldly replied with a look of slight disapproval in her eyes as she gave them both a twice over with her gaze, not completely liking what she was seeing.

"Thanks…I think," Jessica stammered back in her reply with an embarrassed blush spreading out across her cheeks before she followed Bonnie inside before Mrs. Possible shut the door behind them.

"Don't mention it, just make sure that next time…wear a bit more, they might both be genius' like their father however they're still male, with bodies like yours they'll be lucky to be able to string two complete thoughts together," Mrs. Possible impatiently huffed with a faint trace of a smile across her lips as she warmly smiled over at Jessica before finally turning her gaze to Bonnie and scowling unhappily.

"Was it something I said," Bonnie joked with a sly and cheesy grin on her lips as she shrugged her shoulders before Mrs. Possible walked by them and up the stairs towards the twins' bedroom.

"Way to go Bonnie," Jessica grouched back a few moments later mostly under her breath with an irritated frown on her lips as she lightly elbowed Bonnie in the shoulder, letting go of the bottom edge of her dress, not caring that a stiff breeze came through the screen door and blew it up past her waist.

"Ah now come on Jess, you know I wasn't trying to screw anything up," Bonnie groaned with a frustrated deep sigh as she hung her head and pulled Jessica close into her arms.

"I know that Bonnie, but you have a combative personality, there's almost nothing that won't set you off…now that's part of the reason that I love you the passionate way that you live your life, but sometimes it can get us into a lot of trouble," Jessica softly whispered back down to Bonnie as she allowed the shorter brunette to hold her close before Mrs. Possible stepped to the top of the stairs and loudly cleared her throat, causing Jessica and Bonnie to leap apart and try to look totally innocent.

"They'll be down in a minute, but they don't know about all of you and Kim yet…I'd like to keep it that way for as long as possible, so I'd appreciate it if the two of you would refrain from any public displays of affection while they're here, just ask them the questions that you have and then go," Mrs. Possible calmly stated in interruption with a very serious tone to her words and look in her eyes as she slowly came down the stairs, walked in between Jessica and Bonnie, and then headed off towards the living room.

"No mincing of words there," Bonnie muttered through an uneasy sigh effortlessly escaping her lips before a soft chuckle with her gaze up at Jessica before the blonde quickly leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying off into the living room and trying to find a chair to sit in so that she could best cross her legs and keep the bottom edge of her dress down far enough to be decent.

"What was that," Mrs. Possible called back from the living room with a curious frown on her lips as she leaned forward in her seat and did her best to smile warmly at Bonnie so that in case either of the twins saw the exchange they wouldn't think that anything was out of the ordinary.

"Huh…oh nothing, just going over a few of my questions out loud before the twins got down here, you know…so that I don't waste any of our time and get to the point as quickly as possible, we have to get everything if we're going to be able to give Wade enough information to find the bastard that did this," Bonnie started to stutter back in her reply at first before she smiled off her lapse and regained her composure, thinking completely clearly for the first time since she and Jessica arrive.

"Language Bonnie," Mrs. Possible snapped with an annoyed edge to her words as she scowled heavily across the room at the brunette.

"Yes mother," Bonnie grumbled unhappily under her breath with an almost childlike pout to her lips as her shoulders slumped forward a little bit and she sulked forward into the room.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-An Hour Later

"What's taking them so long," Kim huffed with an annoyed edge to her words and impatient scowl on her lips as she fought against the urge to get up to her feet, rocking back and forth in her seat as if she were trying to build up enough energy to get a running start at it.

"Heh, with Bonnie who really knows," Hope cackled merrily with a hearty laugh as she continued to apply her cherry red fingernail polish onto her fingernails while lazing sitting in Ron's chair, her bare legs dangling over the armrests.

"She may not have been the wisest one to serve as our emissary in this matter, however that decision has been made for us, now we can only hope that they find out enough information for us to be able to do something about what happened to Jim and Tim," Yori commented softly with a very serious but reserved tone in her voice as she slowly walked out of the kitchen, casually throwing the towel over her shoulder as she did so.

"Well we're sure stuck with her now aren't we," Penny quipped softly with a sarcastic chuckle as she briefly glanced up from some of her long overdue paperwork before she went back to it as Tara looked on beside her with great concern, a glass of tea sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

"Unfortunately, but I guess all that we can do is give them our trust and have some faith in her, otherwise we're out of luck," Zita announced with a restrained tone to her words as she sat on the floor near the fireplace with her legs crossed underneath her, Rosa sitting in her lap, as the two were working together to complete a puzzle.

"Then we're probably totally out of luck," Monique joked from her place at the table sitting with several phone books open on top of the table.

"No we're not…aunt Bonnie and aunt Jessica will do it, I just know it," Rosa suddenly exclaimed with a very determined edge to her words as she defiantly lifted her head up from looking down at the puzzle to glare at anyone that dared turn her way.

"Whoa…easy there cutie, nobody's saying that they don't think that Bonnie and Jessica won't get what we need, it's just that the two don't exactly have the greatest track record when it comes to this type of thing," Tara backed off with a nervous and anxious tone to her words as she frowned sadly as she, with Penny's help, sat up straight and looked fully ready to try to play peacemaker, her usual role.

"But aunt Jessica's a doctor, she," Rosa asked with a confused tone to her voice and scrunching up of her little brow as she looked over at Tara for an answer.

"Nurse…honey, aunt Jessica is going to school to become a nurse," Zita answered slowly, straightening out for her daughter as best she felt that she could, hopefully in words that Rosa could understand.

"Huh, what's the diff," Rosa wondered aloud right back to her mother with a completely lost look in her eyes, as if she were begging for her confusion to be all sorted out quickly and simply.

"A doctor is like Wonder Woman and a nurse is like…like well American Maid," Crystal interjected out of the blue as she stuck her head into the living room and held a slightly dopey grin on her lips before stepping back into the kitchen.

"Huh…mommy," Rosa questioned with a hopeful expression as she fully expected Zita to be able to explain it all clearly to her.

"Sorry baby, beats the heck out of me," Zita replied back with a nervous half shrug of her shoulders as she gently tightened her grip on Rosa a little bit as she looked up at Zita for an explanation.

"Eh well uh, forget it, it'd take to long to explain," Liz started to explain with a hesitant frown pursing her lips, as she kept staring straight ahead at the pad of paper in her hands, losing her place and silently cursing herself for the mental lapse.

"In any case what are we going to do when they do get back, with whatever information they end up getting from the twins…heh…twins," Hope asked aloud with a concerned scowl, as she didn't like the job that she had just finished up with on a couple of her fingernails, before she briefly glanced down at her chest and found it impossible not to smile.

"Well the first thing that we need to do is write it all down, group it all together correctly, and then call Wade and see what he can figure out, after that we'll find whoever did it and bring them to justice," Kim declared with a very firm and determined glare in her gaze as she was strong in her resolve to protect her twin brothers, no matter who came against them.

"But isn't he already pretty busy, what with trying to figure out who killed DN-Amy and all," Ron added somberly as he walked into the living room and stopped just about a foot away from the puzzle that Rosa and Zita were working on, his cup of coffee still steaming.

"Oh that's right, do you know if he's had any progress on that," Kim breathed out as best she could with a slightly worn out harsh breath as she then closed her eyes and sighed softly.

"Oddly no, when I asked him about it yesterday he said that he had looked through the autopsy photos and paperwork," Ron sadly answered while bringing his cup of coffee up to his lips and taking a sip, smiling awkwardly at Marcella as she visibly shivered at the thought of looking at autopsy photos. "But he said that there seemed to be a few things missing, and by the time that he got one of the Global Justice docs to get a second opinion he found that that they had already gone and cremated her," Ron continued solemnly for a few moments before he hung his head a bit and then shook it in disbelief.

"That's…well that's just a bit," Tara started to say with a perplexed and dazed expression before frowning and looking over to Penny in the hopes that this could all be thought through and perhaps there was still something that Wade could do.

"Convenient," Hope glibly spoke up with an amused chuckle as she turned her upper body, showing off her bare midriff and pierced bellybutton, to set the fingernail polish back onto the table and pick up some tissues and the nail polish remover.

"Well I'm not sure, maybe it was," Kim said with an uneasy and slightly sickly feeling in her stomach as she wasn't completely convinced by Hope's initial assessment, her deductive skills not allowing her to move forward as quickly as Hope.

"Convenient," Hope countered slowly and calmly, interrupting Kim wholly, with a sly and sarcastic grin splaying itself across her lips, leaving little doubt in Zita's mind that the brunette was simply being annoying.

"Perhaps, but what I was trying to say is that being cremated could have been in her will, they could have just been following her wishes," Kim forced herself to reply with a calm and even tempered tone to her words as she refrained from snapping right back at Hope, though it was mostly because she was tired, irritable, and had to pee something fierce.

"Or…just maybe her body could have been cremated so quickly by somebody that was trying to hide something," Hope offered up one possibility with a half shrug of her shoulders before she began to concentrate on removing some of the fingernail polish from her fingernails before she started on her toenails.

"And just what is that supposed to mean," Monique spoke up with a less than pleased scowl as she laid an arm over the back of the chair but otherwise stayed seated, not liking one bit where she thought Hope's idea seemed to be headed.

"You know Nique, all of those big companies like Global Justice have a few snakes in them, you know…the ones that actually work for somebody else but do just enough of what they're supposed to do so that nobody thinks that they had any part in it," Hope responded with a poorly drawn up look of being offended by the question as she started to sit upright a little bit more before Zita stepped in.

"You do remember that you work for Global Justice, don't you Hope," Zita slowly stuttered with a nervous and unsure smile creasing her lips as she looked back and forth between Kim and Ron and Hope.

"Well yeah but," Hope tried to use as her rebuttal, looking for the first time in the conversation to not know exactly what to say, before she was rescued by Bonnie and Jessica walking back in the front door.

"Well," Kim declared with a very serious and curious look of intensity in her gaze as she sat up as best that she could and looked straight to Bonnie.

"She can tell you, I need a shower," Jessica announced with a tired sigh as she shook her head and started towards the long hallway leading to the bathrooms, stripping off her dress along the way, letting if fall beside her. A few moments later Crystal grew tired of listening to Bonnie and Kim argue about what her twin brothers had said and decided to see if Jessica needed any help.

END OF CHAPTER 117

Author's Note: This chapter starts out with Bonnie and Jessica at the home of Kim's parents, as they're there to get some answers. Mrs. Possible isn't happy about what they're wearing as it's an obvious attempt to get Jim and Tim's attention and keep it with the amount of skin showing. Bonnie is wearing a wrap around top and skirt while Jessica's sundress is just a little to short. Bonnie and Jessica weakly defend their choice of clothes before making their way to the living room right before the twins come down to talk.

Then comes a bit with Kim and the other ladies along with Ron waiting up for Bonnie and Jessica. They talk about what's taking them so long and what could have happened to Jim and Tim. Kim and Hope end up getting into a small snapping war before Bonnie and Jessica show back up and start to explain what they learned.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady? And if anyone has watched The Santa Clause Two then when the Tooth Fairy sneaks into Charlie's sisters room right before Tim Allen's character grabs his wing if you look on the bulletin board on the wall you'll see a Kim Possible poster.


	119. Picnics And Marcella Again

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 118-PICNICS AND MARCELLA AGAIN**

The House-Later That Day

"Yeah," Monique sighed back in response to Liz's softly asked question about whether or not Kim and Bonnie were still going back and forth about what Jim and Tim said.

"I can't believe those two," Liz groaned back as she turned her head, aiming her face into the sunlight streaming in through the partially opened window, squinting her eyes tightly shut before letting out a labored sigh.

"Jim and Tim are her younger brothers Liz, yeah they're about as horny as a herd of longhorns…but they're still her brothers, so she's due to be a little overprotective of them ya know," Marcella quipped back slyly from her place on her stomach on the bed before she began to try to burrow underneath the covers after having quickly stripped off all of her clothes the moment that the door had shut behind her.

"I know that Marcella, I was just saying that they've been at it for over what…an hour or two, surely they have to come up for air sometime…right," Liz grumbled impatiently as she turned away from the window and walked over to the bed just as the backs of Marcella's knees disappeared underneath the covers.

"You would think so wouldn't you, however with those two they don't exactly do anything halfway now do they, when they get into a fight they go all out," Marcella commented from her spot underneath the covers for a few moments before poking her head up and out to give both women a quick look.

"That's why we love them so much, well part of the reason," Monique admitted sadly as she shook her head and for a moment seriously thought about stripping down and joining Marcella under the covers.

"You're right about that, I kind of always did have a thing for Kim…back in school it was just a touch of camaraderie, but now I think that I was just deluding myself, what I felt for her was much more," Liz resolved softly with an honest look in her eyes as she finally figured out the advancement of her feelings towards Kim and the others.

"It wasn't camaraderie, it was friendship…an intense friendship that turned into something a whole lot deeper, of course falling for Ron was kind of a surprise, he always could make me laugh, never a dull moment with him around," Monique added in her own two cents worth as she started to walk back towards the door before Marcella spoke up.

"The two of you can talk until you're blue in the face while Bonnie and Kim talk out there till they're blue in the face, or you can get naked and join me under these nice warm covers for some fun, it's your call…but if you don't decide in the next five seconds then I'm going to start without you," Marcella interjected sternly with a very serious look in her eyes as she fully poked her head up out from underneath the covers and hungrily licked her lips with a devilish smile then on her lips.

"Thanks for the visual there Marcella," Liz groaned softly with an awkward frown as she closed her eyes and started to follow Monique towards the door. Marcella looked ready to argue but both Monique and Liz shook their heads and left the room, not paying any attention to the moans and other sounds coming through the door a few moments later.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-The Picnic Table

"What are you drawing Rosa," Ron asked with a slightly weary smile on his lips as he used his straw to swirl the ice cubes around in his iced tea before sitting down at the picnic table beside Rosa. Rosa and Zita sat on opposite sides of the picnic table with crayons and paper drawing.

"Drawing," Rosa casually replied with a slightly annoyed frown across her lips, as she had to take her left hand off of the piece of paper to use it to brush some stubborn strands of hair off of her face because of the wind.

"Heh, gotcha there ole Ronnie," Hope snickered merrily under her breath, as she sat on the end of the picnic table opposite Rosa a half empty beer in her hands and her legs crossed.

"I know that Hope," Ron started to say with a restrained tone of sarcasm to his voice through a sly grin as he leaned over and gave the brunette a warm kiss on the cheek, a kiss that she seemed emboldened after receiving.

"Heh," Rufus chirped loudly with a cocky and confidant grin as he scampered down off of Ron's shoulder and onto the top of the picnic table before heading for the box of crayons sitting on top of the stack of papers.

"Why don't you try to draw something baby, see which side of the family Rosa gets her drawing ability from," Hope whispered softly under her breath with a giggle to it as she leaned against him after he sat down, rubbing small circles on the upper part of his back with a flat hand.

"Have you ever seen Ron draw Hope," Zita asked aloud with an amused smirk on her lips, one that she was trying to keep from showing up to easily on her lips, before she went back to her own piece of paper, then no longer able to keep the smile off of her lips.

"Er…no…not really I guess," Hope stammered back with an awkward frown on her lips as she hesitated for a few seconds, the rim of the bottle of beer at her lips, before Ron spoke up.

"I'm terrible at it Hope…absolutely terrible," Ron replied with a sour frown and pout on his lips as his shoulders slumped a bit and he lowered his forehead down to softly rest on the top of the picnic table.

"It's okay daddy, you don't have to be good at this…I still love you," Rosa stated with a very calm and serious look in her eyes, as it was clear by her tone to Ron that she meant every single word that she said, as she reached over and lightly patted Ron on the back.

"Really…ah thanks sweetie," Ron said with a surprised and awed tone to his words before he broke out into a smile and leaned over, kissing Rosa softly on the top of her head.

"I'm proud of you Rosa," Zita stated with a proud smile and tone to her words as she stopped drawing long enough to look across the picnic table at Rosa, getting a short lived giggle as her reply.

"Yeah kid, I think that I can honestly say that," Hope began to interject with a confidant but joking edge to her words before she stopped to take a large drink from the bottle of beer.

"You don't think that you should really be drinking in front of her, what do you think Ron," Zita commented with a less than pleased scowl marring her features as she set her crayon down and crossed her arms in front of her chest, glowering over at Hope, who at first seemed to be indifferent about the whole affair.

"What…hey, I haven't had one in like two days…it's a bright sunny day so I just thought that I'd kick back a little bit and have a cold one, it's not like I'm trying to get her to try some or anything," Hope remarked with a slightly surprised and confused look to her as she sloshed the beer in the bottle around a little bit and flashed almost her best and most confidant grin.

"Can I…mommy, daddy," Rosa asked with a little to innocent and kind of smile on her lips as she looked back and forth between them, not fully understanding exactly what it was that she was asking.

"No," Both Ron and Zita exclaimed with very certain and unwavering glares in their gaze as they both whirled their gazes around to focus fully on Hope, who yelped when the bottle of beer slipped out of her hands before she fumbled to catch it, finally catching it just before it hit the ground.

"Oh yeah…didn't lose a drop, what," Hope cried with a triumphant grin that briefly crossed her lips as she pulled the bottle back up to her lips before she noticed the sour look on Ron's face.

"Hope, you can have all of the beer that you can handle, but not right now, and Rosa you are never to have any," Ron snapped sharply at first at Hope with an upset scowl on his face and edge to his words while looking past Rufus, who was oddly hard at work drawing something and completely ignoring everything that was going on around him as if he were totally alone at the picnic table.

"But why daddy," Rosa asked with both a confused and curious look in her eyes as she momentarily stopped drawing with her crayon to look up and over at her father.

"Well for one you're way to young for something like that," Ron sputtered back with a nervous and awkward frown on his lips as he tried to explain everything to Rosa without making her even more curious about it afterwards.

"Basically he doesn't want you to start drinking and ruin your life kiddo, he's only doing it because he loves you though so don't go and get overly worked up about it, he only has your best interest at heart," Hope said softly as she tried to explain it all away to Rosa in such a way that wouldn't arouse the ire of either Ron or Zita.

"Really," Rosa said back with a hopeful smile on her face as she turned from looking over at Hope to looking up at Ron, leaning against him a little bit, while Rufus continued to be a blur in the making of his drawing.

"Of course honey, he's your father…like me he only wants what's best for you, and beer is definitely not it," Zita said softly, adding in her own two cents worth even though a part of her felt that she could use a cold one right about now, as she beamed a smile over at Ron, one hand unconsciously sliding down to her stomach.

"Okay mommy," Rosa replied proudly with a happy smile on her lips as she nodded her head and then picked her crayon back up.

"Ta-da," Rufus chirped happily with a confidant grin as he set his drawing supplies down and picked his drawing up, showing off a little. The drawing was only done with crayons and colored pencils but to Ron it was nearly picture perfect.

"Oh brother," Ron grumbled sadly as he shook his head and slumped his shoulders forward in some defeat.

"It's okay daddy, I still love you…even if you can't draw," Rosa commented with a sweet tone to her voice and smile on her lips as she clapped Ron on the back before going back to her drawing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-The Living Room, Early Evening

"Um…aunt Kim," Rosa softly stammered with a nervous frown on her lips as she slowly paced forwards down the steps into the sunken living room before heading off towards the couch. Kim sat at one end reading an article in one of her magazines by the light of a lamp sitting on the nightstand.

"Huh…oh Rosa, what are you still doing up," Kim asked back with a labored deep breath as she stopped reading the article in the magazine and looked up, a bit surprised to see Rosa coming around the end of the couch in her pajamas.

"I wanted to talk to you," Rosa softly answered with a scared smile on her little lips as she walked up to Kim but then stopped a little ways away and seemed to keep her distance.

"Oh, about what," Kim said with a concerned frown on her lips as she didn't like that she wasn't quite sure exactly what Rosa wanted but didn't like that she seemed to be scared to come close to her for some reason.

"Um well," Rosa stuttered out softly with a very awkward and nervous expression on her face before she started to softly chew on the fingernail on her right index finger, her gaze constantly going back and forth between Kim's eyes and her half bare stomach.

"It's okay Rosa, you don't have to be scared," Kim said with a nervous and unsure tone to her words and look in her eyes as she set her magazine down on the couch beside her and focused all of her attention on Rosa.

"Is there…is there really a baby in there," Rosa softly asked with an awkward and scared look to her as she slowly began to inch forward a little closer, nervously putting her hand out until it came into contact with Kim's stomach.

"Heh…yeah honey, your little baby brother or sister is in my tummy, and in a few more weeks you'll get to meet him or her, what do you think," Kim softly laughed back with a slightly more at ease tone to her voice and smile on her lips as she laid her hand on Rosa's shoulder as she slowly edged a bit closer to Kim until she could lightly tap her left index finger on the nearest exposed part of Kim's stomach.

"Why is your tummy so big," Rosa wondered aloud with an eerily confused pursing of her lips as she flattened her entire hand onto the bare part of Kim's stomach and looked up at Kim for her answer, one that would hopefully come sooner rather than later.

"Because the baby's in there, it needs all of that room to grow and get ready to be born, you were like that once, back when you were a baby in your mommy's tummy," Kim told her with a calm and reassuring tone to her words as she smiled sweetly before putting her left hand on top of Rosa's head and then ruffled up her hair.

"I was in my mommy's tummy…ew," Rosa asked with a surprised and unsure frown on her lips as she leaned in a bit closer to get a better look at Kim's stomach before donning a grossed out expression, one that made Kim laugh out loud and left Rosa guessing.

END OF CHAPTER 118

Author's Note: This chapter starts out with Marcella, Liz, and Monique in one of their bedroom's after having left the living room because Bonnie and Kim are still in there arguing about one thing or another. Liz and Monique talk about how Kim and Bonnie are passionate about what they do and that's part of why they love them. They reveal a bit about how they came to fall for Kim, with Liz saying that she felt back in high school a sense of partnership with Kim and the other cheerleaders before after then she figured out that what she felt for Kim was much more physical and long lasting. Towards the end Marcella gets naked and dives underneath the covers. Right at the end she asks Monique and Liz if they want to strip down and join her underneath the covers to have sex. After a bit of thought both Monique and Liz decide against it and leave the room, leaving Marcella to have some of her own fun all by herself.

Then comes a bit with Zita and Rosa sitting at the picnic table drawing and coloring one picture or another. Hope is sitting at the end of the bench of the picnic table drinking a bottle of beer and relaxing. Ron and Rufus walk up and sit down and then start to draw as well before Hope gets a little big of an idea about what Rosa should do and Ron and Zita both strongly disagree about the fact that they never want Rosa to touch any type of beer. Hope makes a couple of jokes before almost dropping her beer. At the end of the bit Rufus chirps in and shows everyone the drawing that he made, which turns out to be a masterpiece, fitting somehow. Ron gets depressed by this before Rosa tries to do the right thing and cheer him up in her own special way.

Then there's a little bit with Kim and Rosa as Rosa is more than a bit nervous and unsure about a baby being in Kim's stomach and finding it all very odd. She's nervous about touching Kim's stomach now that it's so big. Kim tries to calm her nerves and goes so far as to get Rosa to touch her stomach before they get into a little bit of a humorous situation by what Rosa says about having been in her mother's stomach at one point.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady? And if anyone has watched The Santa Clause Two then when the Tooth Fairy sneaks into Charlie's sisters room right before Tim Allen's character grabs his wing if you look on the bulletin board on the wall you'll see a Kim Possible poster.


	120. Fitting Emotional Baggage

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 119-FITTING EMOTIONAL BAGGAGE**

The House-Kim And Zita-Evening

"Uh, you got a minute Z," Kim asked with a nervous frown on her lips as she heavily leaned up against the doorway of the bathroom that Zita shared with Yori, doing her very best to stifle a bit of gas from bubbling up into a burp.

"Yeah…sure," Zita gurgled back through a mouthful of toothpaste, as she was right in the middle of brushing her teeth before going to bed.

"Listen I uh…I talked to Joss a couple of days ago," Kim started to say with an uncomfortable expression as she leaned up against the doorway for a few more seconds before pushing off and waddling over to carefully sit down on the edge of the tub.

"That's good to hear…she have anything interesting to say," Zita wondered back with a relaxed and at ease edge to her words after spitting out the mouthful of toothpaste in her mouth, before she flashed her best smile at the mirror.

"Yeah…oh yeah, you could say that she did," Kim replied with a shaky laugh as she placed one hand on the small of her back and the other over her large stomach, wondering at that moment how her mother had done it twice.

"Anything that concerns me," Zita asked as she turned away from the mirror and slipped off her bathrobe, revealing her beater and pair of jet black panties as what little she was wearing, being topped off by her favorite pair of woolly socks, a birthday present from Hope.

"I would say so…she said that you pinned her back up against the garage before you kissed her, care to explain," Kim drawled slowly with a forced tone of calm to her words as she stared straight ahead at one point, Zita's newly pierced bellybutton, a birthday gift from Bonnie.

"Okay…I admit it, I kissed Joss, she's a good kisser to, not as good as you but," Zita slowly and casually admitted it with a hopeful tone to her words as she leaned back up against the counter and sink, supporting herself with her hands on the countertop a little behind her sides.

"Okay stop right there, that's something that I definitely did not need to know," Kim groaned unhappily, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh before leaning back up against the wall beside the tub, suddenly not feeling very well.

"You don't have to worry about it honey, I won't do it again if you don't want me to, I swear, I'm not going to risk what we have…I'd never do that," Zita said back to Kim with a very honest and serious look in her eyes and edge to her words as she pushed off of the countertop before walking over and kneeling down on both knees directly in front of Kim, in between her legs, hands resting comfortably on each of the redhead's thighs.

"I know Z, it's that Joss is my cousin and," Kim weakly mumbled softly back with an awkward and unsure look in her eyes as she tried to look away from Zita's face, focusing her gaze on the individual hairs on her head.

"I don't love her Kim, not like I love you, but if you want me to be completely honest here I do have to say that I definitely am curious," Zita said calmly with a relaxed tone to her words as she picked her hands up from Kim's thighs and cupped her face, finally allowing her to see the slight twinkle of excitement in her eyes.

"I don't know, I just don't really feel very comfortable with the idea of Joss moving in here and…though I guess I really can't play the victim here given how I didn't say anything against Tara and Yori moving in…much less Hope and Marcella," Kim replied with a nervous smile on her lips and a few solitary tears as she leaned forward against Zita, who struggled a bit at first to support the extra weight but quickly found herself able to for a short time.

"I don't know if she really wants to move in…or if she just feels like she's asking to much of your parents putting her and Josie up and all, though from what I could tell she really didn't seem to pull away from the kiss, in fact she seemed to really get into it before I had to leave," Zita stated softly with a nervous shrug of her shoulders as she leaned her head forwards a little bit until her and Kim's forehead's were touching, trying her best to suppress a smile if not a giggle.

"Er…that is so not what I wanted to hear," Kim moaned with a very small sob as this was definitely not what she wanted to hear but she didn't have to wait long to try to figure out what was going to happen next when she felt Zita's arms around her as far as they could get before receiving a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry baby, we'll figure it all out…sooner or later," Zita tried to say back with a soothing and comforting tone to her words and smile on her lips before her voice began to falter at the end as she had to acknowledge that she wasn't quite sure herself as to where things would go from here.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Club-The Next Morning

"Are you sure about this Nique, this thing doesn't really look like it's going to stay up," Bonnie said with a nervous and unsure smile on her lips as she looked down at Monique, who was squatting down beside her putting pins in the pieces of cloth that she was piecing together the beginnings of a dress.

"Oh please Bonnie, this dress is going to fit you like a glove, besides you've got enough going on up top to hold an iceberg up, so stop your whining and hold still," Monique snapped back through a mouthful of pins as she straightened up and scowled heavily up into Bonnie's eyes.

"Ron is accepting an award from Global Justice on behalf of Team Possible in three weeks, our dresses need to be ready by then," Hope grouched unhappily with a frustrated scowl on her face as she popped a baby carrot into her mouth and walked away from the bar, padding around the empty club in only a pair of black lacy panties.

"They won't be unless you stop riding me and let me work," Monique stated with a determined look in her eyes as she turned away from Bonnie and set her gaze firmly on Hope, who stopped chewing the baby carrot and tried to swallow it so that she could then speak.

"But how long are you going to take, I know that you're doing all of this by yourself but…don't spend all of your time and effort on her dress and forget about mine," Hope questioned aloud with an anxiously curious frown before she quickly chewed the carrot up the rest of the way, swallowing her mouthful and pulling a chair out.

"Relax Hope, if she can't finish your dress in time you can always wear one of my old ones," Bonnie said with a sly smile curling up the left end of her lips as she raised her arms over her head so that Monique could check the fit of the pieces of the dress under her arms.

"Hey now, I am not going to wear your hand me downs," Hope shot back with an annoyed scowl marring her expression as unconsciously she began to fumble around for something to throw at Bonnie, she hoped for something heavy.

"Well sorry but my dress comes first, after Kim I was the first to join the expanded version of Team Possible, it was just Ron, Kim and I…then Yori, and now you, and since both Kim and Yori are pregnant and are busy that night so I'm the number one woman in the group," Bonnie replied with a confidant and serious tone to her words as she then proudly nodded her head and smiled benevolently down at Hope, who was sitting on the chair backwards, resting her chin softly on the top of the back of the chair.

"For the time being…don't forget that Bon-Bon," Monique started to interrupt with an impatient and slightly irritated edge to her words while glaring up at Bonnie through her eyelids.

"Ron is the only one that gets to call me that," Bonnie abruptly snapped angrily as she grabbed a hold of Monique's hands and stopped them from doing anything, as she made certain that her message got across.

"But," Monique started to say with an argumentative fire in her eyes as she snapped her gaze firmly up at Bonnie, pretty much ready for anything, though hoping that there wouldn't be a fight.

"Okay fine…Ron is the one that's supposed to call you Bon-Bon, this all is starting to take longer a whole hell of a lot longer than we had originally planned on, Kim's due date is coming up and I don't know about you but I don't want to get the call, rush to the hospital, and sit there for God knows how long in the waiting room with a pin sticking me in the ass," Hope said with an anxious and slightly cheesy smirk on her lips as she leaned back in her seat before letting out a nervous breath as she stood up, standing beside the chair and striking a pose.

"I got ya beat, I already have one sticking me in the ass…and you don't even want to know where another one is sticking me right now," Bonnie protested with a bit of an oh yeah well I can top that air about her and tone to her words as she tried to strike a pose without causing any more of the pins to poke her, something that she soon found was none to easy to do on command.

"Sorry, I have to use the pins to get this right, or would you rather have me screw up and have your dress end up not fitting quite right," Monique apologized with a frustrated frown on her lips as she pulled the pins out of her mouth and looked to Hope for a little bit of support in the matter.

"Don't look to me for help, I can't help it if Bonnie's put on a few pounds lately," Hope replied at first with an innocent look in her eyes and tone to her voice before blowing both a kiss and turning to head back towards the bar.

"Hey, are you calling me fat," Bonnie gasped with a shocked look to her as she very nearly stepped down off of the stool that she was standing on and take her argument straight to Hope.

"Well…if the shoe fits," Hope quipped softly with a highly amused and playful chuckle over her shoulder, as she was almost to the bar, before Bonnie replied back.

"Oh no you did not just," Bonnie began to exclaim with a combative light in her eyes as she started to step down off of the stool before she was stopped by Monique, who physically stopped her by wrapping both arms around Bonnie's legs, stopping her in her tracks.

"Stop right there, you move from this stool and you can make your own damn dress…we good," Monique announced with a very clear edge to her words as she tilted her head back and looked straight up at Bonnie, making it very clear in her gaze that there would be no arguing on the subject.

"Grr…yeah okay, but just wait Hope…before long it'll be your turn, and then the real fun can begin, I've got tons of ideas," Bonnie grumbled lowly as she shook her head before she set her jaw and glared across the room at Hope, who only smiled back before popping another baby carrot into her mouth.

"Well if this isn't a scene right out of one of them Norman Rockwell paintings I don't know what is," Raquel joked softly with a dirty grin right across her lips as she slowly walked down the steps and into the main part of the club, with a nervous looking Jessica close at her heels. Both looked totally ready for a full day of shopping.

"Real funny Raquel, next time that you decide to just drop on by give us a ring okay, otherwise you might have caught us in a compromising position," Hope answered her with a clear tone of soft sarcasm in her voice, even though a small smile was very clearly curling up both sides of her lips, as she turned to Jessica as the blonde walked up to her.

"But that's what's so fun about it," Jessica quipped with a slightly dopey grin before she gave Hope a warm hug and loving kiss on the lips, one that when she began to pull back Hope surprised her by reaching out and pulling her back into a much longer kiss.

"Hmpf…you'd think that they hadn't seen each other in months," Monique grimly joked with a frustrated scowl on her face as she briefly glanced back at the two kissing before returning her full attention to her task at hand.

"Yeah well those two have practically been an item since high school so it's not really surprising that they lock lips the first chance that they get, course I wouldn't mind getting in on that action myself but…I have my own problems, I more than move a muscle and Nique here will have my hide," Bonnie shrugged back softly as much as she could without getting an irritated growl from Monique, who at that moment was busy looping the measuring tape around Bonnie's waist.

"Your hide and more Rockwaller," Monique muttered unhappily under her breath with a not very amused scowl as she checked the measurement on Bonnie's waist and then wrote it down in a small notepad in her pocket.

"Raquel and I are going shopping, anyone want to come with," Jessica asked softly with an excited smile on her lips, after licking them when she and Hope finally came up for air, as she turned away from Hope and smiled over at Bonnie and Monique.

"This is like her only day off for awhile so she's on a shopping kick," Raquel said with an awkwardly amused smirk playing itself across her lips as Bonnie got the impression that while the woman was looking forward to a day of shopping with one of her favorite lovers she wasn't quite sure what she had gotten herself into with Jessica in such a manic state.

"Ooh sorry Jess I'd really love to go but as you can see my dress for the Global Justice dinner waits for no one," Bonnie replied with a bit of an uneasy and almost squeamish expression on her face as she hesitated a little before answering, truly wanting to go but knowing that she had to stay so that Monique could get all of the measurements of her dress soon enough to have it done in time for the party.

"I'd ask for a rain check but that'd be pointless, sorry baby, but I gotta stay and hope that Miss Piggy over there doesn't take all day to get fitted," Hope frowned back with an unhappy and frustrated frown on her lips before she finished her answer under breath but just loud enough for Jessica to hear.

"Did you say something Hope," Bonnie wondered aloud with a darkly curious furrowing of her brows as she had thought that the shorter brunette had said more than she had heard but couldn't get any closer to hear.

"Course not luv, now have fun…get something for tonight," Hope answered Bonnie with a far to innocent of a smile as she gave Bonnie a wave and leaned up against Jessica, finally giving the busty blonde a swift smack on her butt.

"Why…what's tonight," Raquel asked with a curious look on her face, as inwardly she couldn't remember anything special that had been planned for that particular night.

"You'll see," Hope snickered back through a sly grin before she pushed herself up onto her tiptoes to give Jessica one final kiss on the lips.

END OF CHAPTER 119

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Kim and Zita as Kim finally gets to talk to Zita about what happened between her and Joss a short time earlier. At that time Zita and Joss talked before Zita pinned her back up against the garage. Before she left Zita leaned in and kissed Joss, a kiss that at the time Joss seemed to like. Kim can't really force herself to actually come right out and ask Zita about the kiss at first and so she dances around the subject, hoping that Zita will figure it out first for her and then explain herself and her actions and everything will be fine. Zita finally talks about the kiss and tells Kim that it hadn't been planned but that she felt that Joss kind of liked it and that she was curious to see what would happen if she did it again and where it could possibly end up going. Kim is obviously upset about this but admits that she really doesn't have much of a say anymore given that she welcomed all of the other women into the house so readily. Zita tells her that she still loves her and won't do anything to jeopardize their relationship. Kim seems to want to believe that but her emotions get the better of her and they have a little moment together.

Then comes a bit with Hope, Bonnie, and Monique at the club. Bonnie and Hope are getting their measurements taken for their dresses as in a few weeks Ron is going to accept a reward on behalf of Team Possible. Bonnie is saying that she's the head lady on the team since both Kim and Yori are pregnant. Hope resigns herself to that fact but not without a bit of a fight in the manner of a few verbal barbs sent Bonnie's way. Monique forces Bonnie to stand still and the verbal sparring continues before Jessica and Raquel show up ready for a day of shopping. Jessica and Hope start to make out and the others joke about it before Jessica asks them all to come shopping with them. They say that they can't but wish that they could. At the end Hope tells Jessica that she has something special planned for that night so she should buy something extra nice. Hope is only wearing a pair of black lacy panties in this section more to show how impatient she is than anything else, she wants to get fitted for her dress now but Bonnie gets in the way.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady? And if anyone has watched The Santa Clause Two then when the Tooth Fairy sneaks into Charlie's sisters room right before Tim Allen's character grabs his wing if you look on the bulletin board on the wall you'll see a Kim Possible poster.


	121. Please Ron

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**Author Note: Bonnie will get pregnant…sooner or later…**

**CHAPTER 120-PLEASE RON**

The House-Early Evening

"Are you sure about this KP," Ron asked with a nervous and unsure tone to his words and look of panic on his face as he stared at his own reflection in the mirror in their room.

"No, but we can't put this off forever, Zita, Yori, and Tara are pregnant…as much as we might want to think otherwise my brothers aren't idiots…besides how I feel about them, they'll figure out that something is going on, and I'd rather have you tell them about what's really going on here than to hear it via some rumor or malicious taunt, I could never forgive myself, and my parents," Kim replied with a none to pleased about the situation either tone of voice as she let out a small sigh and struggled to get herself comfortable on the bed.

"Ooh yeah, the wrath of the Possible's is something that I hope to never see," Ron shuddered with a visibly uneasy look in his eyes as then he and Rufus shared a long terrified glance before Kim spoke up.

"Well then just keep treating their baby girl like a princess and everything will be fine Ron," Kim cracked back softly under her breath with a bit of a daring smirk playing itself across her lips as she leaned back a little bit and wrapped both arms around a large stuffed animal that Rosa had left in their room.

"Hmpf…easy for you to say KP, but are you sure that your brothers are ready for this, I mean they're not even teenagers yet," Ron slightly began to argue with a nervous slumping of his shoulders as he turned away from the mirror before Bonnie leaned her head in and interrupted.

"Hey guys…so honey, how's he taking it," Bonnie asked Kim with a hopeful and optimistic smile on her lips as she slightly leaned into the room, letting her silk bathrobe fall open, causing Ron to have to swallow hard and make his jaw go rigid by the sight of Bonnie's tanned and toned body almost completely on full display to him. Her silk bra and panties looked like she was setting herself up for a very high class and high fashion photo spread.

"Er…about as well as can be expected here Bonnie," Kim groaned back softly with a nervous and unsure smile before she brought a hand up to her face to cover a long yawn, though through it all she also had her gaze locked on every movement that Bonnie made, the brunette's soft curls perfectly framing her face.

"Oh…that good huh…is there anything that I can help with…really, I'll do anything, this is my ass on the line here to ya know," Bonnie laughed softly with a warm and tired chuckle as she silently slipped into the room with her hands on her hips, pushing the sides of the silk bathrobe back as she went, seeming to fully know what she was doing and that all eyes in the room were on her.

"Ya know Bon-Bon, I think that there is something that you can do to help me out here a little bit," Ron replied with a scared and sly half smile on his lips as he forced himself to look away and stare at his feet, while Rufus though could only continue to stare at the necklace that looked very familiar, it was one that Ron had bought for her while the two had been out shopping for Kim's baby shower gift. Bonnie had started to walk by a jewelry store, while happily hanging off of Ron's arm, before she had stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes glazing over and a little drool slipped out the side of her mouth.

"Really…okay, name it," Bonnie offered with an interested and helpful smile on her lips as she sauntered up to Ron before laying a hand just so on Ron's shoulder, blowing Kim a quick kiss and a wink.

"Tell Jim and Tim for me," Ron whispered softly with a very tense and hesitant grin on his face as he let his right hand land on Bonnie's side, intentionally tickling her just a little bit as she pressed herself up against him a little bit more.

"Nice try Ron, but this is something that you're going to have to be the one to tell them, my parents are already okay with it…okay…not happy," Kim lightly scolded Ron from her spot on the bed before she felt a bit gassy and quieted down to try and focus on staying silent.

"He knows that honey, can't fault a guy for trying can ya," Bonnie interjected with a dark tone of amusement in her voice and small smoldering fire in her eyes with a quick grin flashed towards Kim as she draped herself across Ron's body, easily allowing the silk bathrobe to slide down off of her shoulders just enough to make a point.

"Contrary to popular belief Bonnie I can, you see my brothers have a tendency to overreact to…to…well," Kim grouched back at Bonnie with an impatient and frustrated look of concern on her face as she ruffled her hair up a little bit before Bonnie got a chance to speak.

"Pretty much everything," Bonnie let out as a joke with a highly amused at herself smirk as she dropped her forehead down to Ron's chin before letting out a soft laugh.

"Unfortunately yes, and while I love both of my brothers dearly they've only just begun to hit puberty, with their hormones off the charts the way that they are they're liable to," Kim started to admit with a look of nervous restraint to her as she felt more than a little uncomfortable talking about both of her twin brothers and puberty even though she knew that the topic would come up sooner or later.

"Go completely overboard and that this will so totally blow their minds, I don't even want to think about it," Ron finished off her thought with a fearful smile as Bonnie leaned in and began to subtly try to distract him with kisses along his collarbone before moving up to his neck.

"Neither do I Ron, but you're going to have to do it sooner or later," Kim agreed with an unfortunate frown as she sighed and shook her head, just finally beginning to get comfortable in her seat.

"Yeah…probably, but it's a little to late for him to do it tonight right…so then he's free to," Bonnie began to say softly with a thoughtful look in her eyes and tone to her voice as she let her head roll back to look at Kim before she purred at the end, hoping to get Kim to agree to what she was asking without much of a fight.

"Grr…yeah okay go, just don't keep him up so late that he misses that breakfast with my father tomorrow morning, it's very important," Kim harshly grumbled at first with an impatient scowl on her face before she closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat.

"Oh don't worry I won't honey, although Hope did say something about whipped cream and cherries as I passed her room so who knows…this could last awhile," Bonnie shrugged back with an agreeable smile on her lips and tone to her voice, before she then pulled Ron down into a full tongue kiss.

"Why do I even bother," Kim sighed softly under her breath with an overwhelmed groan as she again shook her head before laying over on her side and pulling one of the pillows overtop of her head, shutting out the light.

"Because you don't know what you'd do without us that's why," Bonnie snickered with a devilish grin on her lips, as she pulled away from the kiss, before she took Ron by the hand and yanked him out of the room, leaving Rufus to think twice about going along before hopping down off of Ron's shoulder to first the dresser and then the bed, preferring to keep Kim company rather than be in the same room with Ron and at the very least Bonnie and Hope while they had sex.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Dojo-Almost Ready

She sat cross-legged on the floor in front of a small bit of burning incense. Rather than the usual posture of meditating that she would assume whenever entering the future home of the dojo for the first time or leaving for the last time of the day she sat with her head bowed slightly, eyes closed, and hands on her stomach. She stayed as silent as possible as she tried to do her best to get in touch with the baby growing in her stomach, even though her stomach had only just begun to bulge out to tell everyone that she was expecting. Earlier in the day Rosa had walked into the room as she was getting dressed, catching her in her underwear. She had started to reach for her robe before noticing that Rosa didn't seem to mind, instead she seemed to be focused the entirety of her gaze on her stomach. Reluctantly she had allowed Rosa to come closer and then touch her stomach. She had done her best to keep herself from laughing when Rosa had turned her head to one side and gently pressed her ear up against her stomach, acting as if she expecting the baby to say something to her. Luckily Zita had passed by a few moments later and graciously pulled Rosa out of the room with a promise of a big cookie.

"Uh…Yori," Tara asked softly with a nervous and tense frown on her lips as she slipped her shoes off and lightly padded into the room in her socks.

"Yes Tara-kun," Yori whispered back in one slow breath as she kept herself motionless except for a deep breath and her lips moving.

"Are you asleep," Tara wondered aloud back, a little louder than she had before, as she slowly made her way across the mat covered floor, until she awkwardly crouched down beside Yori.

"I would have to say no," Yori softly snickered with a wiry grin that curled up just the very extreme edges of her mouth as she managed to keep her composure without breaking into any more motion than absolutely necessary.

"Huh…oh good, because I need to talk to you," Tara replied with a very relieved smile and breath as she seemed to have not noticed that she had overlooked the obvious in the situation.

"Hmpf, okay my beautiful lotus blossom…what was it that you wanted to talk to me about eh," Yori asked with a soft breath as she let her hands slide off of her stomach before she leaned back and turned to Tara, opening her eyes and smiling.

"Are you going to need any help here, I mean like a…job," Tara wondered with a very nervous look in her eyes and scared smile on her lips as she hunched her shoulders up a little bit and touched the ends of both of her index fingers together in a gesture of innocence.

"I…do not understand my love," Yori stammered and stuttered back in her reply as the two pregnant women slowly helped each other get back up to their feet, finally holding each other close and laughing a little bit at their united troubles.

"Well you see ever since I got fired from the flower shop I've been kind of using up all of what I had in my checkbook and then my savings…which wasn't really very much to begin with, and now I'm close to running out of money so I need to…well I need a job, and I don't know much about photography so asking Zita for help wouldn't really work," Tara explained softly with a depressed and unhappy frown creasing her lips and forehead as she pulled away from Yori and began to slowly make her way towards one of the paintings hanging on the wall.

"I am sorry for that, however any job that I could possibly offer to you would not be one that paid very well," Yori acknowledged with a nervous shrug of her shoulders as she walked across the matted floor to stand beside Tara, gently running a hand over the blonde's hair, smoothing it out if not almost in a petting manner, she hoped in a soothing manner.

"Oh…well I'd only need it until I could start my own dream business," Tara said back with a nervous smile stretching across her lips as she turned her head back slightly and then smiled warmly at Yori.

"Which is," Yori asked with a confused and unsure look in her eyes as she leaned back away from Tara just enough so that she could look her in the eye.

"To run a daycare," Tara answered with a very proud and excited grin as she began to vigorously nod her head up and down until she got more than a bit dizzy and had to stop.

"A daycare, Tara," Yori questioned with an unsure squint as she reached up and laid her right hand on Tara's neck, right at the point where her neck met her shoulder.

"Yeah, I love babies…and kids, I always have, when I found out that I was pregnant I think that it was the single happiest moment of my life, I couldn't believe that it had finally happened, now it's all that I can think of," Tara happily relayed as she leaned back a tad and placed both of her hands on her stomach and looked down at it as if it held within it the secrets of the universe.

"Even more than sex," Yori wondered with a concerned look in her eyes and the beginnings of a smile on her lips as she pulled Tara into a soft and gentle kiss on the lips.

"Heh yeah Yori, even more than sex, honestly I really haven't thought much about it since I became pregnant, most of my time with Penny we just lay in bed and cuddle, she seems to like it so all's good so far," Tara said softly with a bit of a humorous smirk on her lips and chuckle to her speech as she then leaned back in for another kiss with Yori.

"That is much the same with me, Monique seems to really like our time together in bed, and when Hope joins us it's like she worships me, Marcella though on the other hand," Yori agreed with a calm and knowing smile as she traced her fingers up and down Tara's forearms as the two then shared a smile and silent joke about the whole subject.

"Seems to think that it's the worst thing in the world," Tara guessed with an overly optimistic grin as she thought that she knew what Marcella's reaction would be to being in bed with a pregnant woman, if not a pregnant woman and one of her lovers.

"I am not so sure, Marcella may appear at times to be totally obsessed with having sex as many times as possible with as many of us as she can, there is a deeper…truer side to her that she rarely shows, Ron can easily draw it out of her, he seems to be the best one at that," Yori countered with a reserved look of honesty in her gaze and tone to her words as she leaned back in up against Tara for another kiss.

"So, about that job," Tara very softly whispered into Yori's ear before pulling back far enough so that the two could look each other straight in the eye with their foreheads gently resting up against each other.

END OF CHAPTER 120

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron and Kim as they're in their room talking about that it's about time to actually go and tell the twins about what's really going on in the house. Ron is visibly shaken and not really wanting to do it as he tries to get Kim to let him out of it, thinking that they're not old enough yet to be able to handle it. Kim tells him that like it or not he's the right one to do it. After a bit of hemming and hawing on Ron's part Bonnie peeks her head in. Basically she's in her dark purple silk bra and panties with a silk bathrobe over it and a necklace that she and Ron had bought while looking for a baby shower gift for Kim one day. Bonnie basically puts the moves on Ron in front of Kim, who doesn't really seem to mind it as she tries to convince Ron to be the one to tell the twins, finally at the end they don't really resolve to do much before Bonnie pulls Ron off for some sex, with herself and Hope.

Then there's a bit with Tara and Yori as they're at the building where the future dojo is going to be and it's close to being finished but not there just yet. Tara has come to the dojo to ask Yori for a job. After being fired, she explains, her finances have been steadily getting lower and lower until now she's close to being about out of money. Yori is at first reluctant to give her a job mostly as she says due to the fact that the job probably won't pay very much and that she might not be the right person for said job. They then move on to about being pregnant and how odd it all is that they're both pregnant. Then they make a joke about what they think that Marcella thinks about living with a few pregnant women as opposed to what the others think. After a bit Tara admits that her dream is to open a daycare of her own, given how she's always loved babies and wants to put that to good use. Yori is surprised but doesn't object. At the end they get back to the question about whether or not she got the job, one that really doesn't exist quite yet.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady? And if anyone has watched The Santa Clause Two then when the Tooth Fairy sneaks into Charlie's sisters room right before Tim Allen's character grabs his wing if you look on the bulletin board on the wall you'll see a Kim Possible poster.


	122. So, What'd They Say

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 121-SO, WHAT'D THEY SAY**

The House-Middle Of The Morning-The Next Day

Almost immediately he knew that something was not quite right. He had invited the twins over to tell them everything, that not only was he sleeping with their older and only sister, but that he was also sleeping with every single one of the other women in the house. At least sleeping with all of the women that were over the age of eighteen. As he rounded the corner of the house the problem became readily apparent. All of the women in the house other Kim, Yori, and Tara were laying out on towels beside the pool. Now usually that would not be an odd sight to see at their house, however Ron soon noticed the difference. Each one of them was only wearing a thin coating of sunscreen, with Raquel and Crystal having fun putting the finishing touches on Liz and Penny's back, given that the two had a tendency to burn easily.

"Beautiful day," Ron stated with a nervous smile on his lips as he reached up with one hand and adjusted his sunglasses while setting his other on his side.

"Yep, really beautiful…why don't you take those shorts off and join me on this blanket, there's room," Jessica admitted with a very happy grin and wink his way as she looked up at him over the top of her sunglasses before she lifted her butt up in the air a little bit and shook it back and forth, just enough to get Ron's attention.

"Er…I really wish that I could Jess, we haven't had a chance to spend to much time together lately and that's something that I want to change, but not right now Jim and Tim are on their way over here to talk to me so," Ron reluctantly had to argue back to her with a tense smile creasing his lips as he walked over and squatted down beside the busty blonde as she lifted up just a little bit.

"Really, what for," Jessica asked with a curious edge to her words as she reached a hand up and pushed her sunglasses up above her eyes so that she could look at Ron with her own eyes as she also didn't make any effort to cover herself.

"To tell them, well Kim wants me to tell them everything about us, everything that's really going on here," Ron answered with a visibly apprehensive look to him as he wanted to reach his hand out and lay it on Jessica's shoulder but didn't because he didn't want to have to find some way to clean his hand off afterward.

"Oh…that everything, do you think that's really wise, when he found out what had happened to them at that nightclub they could keep their eyes off of me, if they knew that Bonnie and I were having sex with each other on top of that, it'd totally shatter their fragile little minds, their staring would get even worse," Jessica mumbled softly at first with a look of concern in her eyes as she lifted her hand up and reached out, laying her hand on Ron's knee.

"Trust me Jess, I swear to you that I will not let that happen, Mr. Possible's black hole threats be damned, Jim and Tim don't have to like what's going on here but they will not treat you or anyone else like that," Ron said softly straight to Jessica with a very fiercely protective and determined look in his eyes and tone to his words before he let his nerves be damned and reached out and laid his hand on her shoulder, giving it a supportive squeeze.

"Well that's good to know Ron, so good in fact that I think that you deserve a little something in return," Jessica replied with a look of almost giddy pride in her eyes and a twinkle to her smile before she pushed herself up far enough so that she was sitting up on her knees. Before Ron could react she put her hands on both sides of his head and pulled him into as strong and passionate of a kiss as she could muster, pressing herself tightly up against Ron to the point where she could tell when Ron began to get excited.

"You two gonna go at it right here and now, cause if you are then gimme some time so I can go get the camera," Hope interjected with an amused and slightly playful smile across her lips as she rolled over onto her side, supporting her head with her arm and the other draped over her hip.

"Got enough tape," Jessica cast back over her shoulder with a devilish grin on her lips as she wrapped her arms tightly around Ron's midsection and held him close to her, all the while he rolled his eyes and thought about how to extricate himself from this sticky situation without giving to much away.

"Jessica," Ron exclaimed with a shocked and slightly upset frown on his lips as he reluctantly held tightly onto Jessica right back, fighting back the urge to slide his hands down any further than her waist, even though she seemed to want him to.

"What's the problem Ron, it's not like…wouldn't be the first time," Jessica questioned with a confused and slightly hurt look in her eyes scowling up at him before he interrupted her.

"Well yeah but," Ron blubbered out with a very awkward and unsure look to him, as Jessica once again turned her head away from him before he regained her attention by sliding his hands down her body until he gave both cheeks a hard squeeze.

"Ow…heh, do it again," Jessica shrieked in response at first before turning back to Ron and smiling like the cat that had just gotten caught getting the canary.

"You keep this up baby and you just might have a future in the," Hope started to add with an interested and daring grin while beginning to sit up before she to was interrupted.

"In the future all of you should get your clothes on in a hurry before either of the twins see you, and if you must run around here without any clothes on please do it in the pool or the hot tub where at least here is a sense of modesty," Mrs. Possible said with a very firm and serious tone to her voice and intense look in her eyes as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, staring coldly at first Jessica, then Hope, and finally Bonnie, who in the meantime had risen to her feet and begun to walk towards them.

"Now where's the fun in that, but if the twins are going to be here for to long then we could have a problem…right mom," Bonnie pouted back at first with a tired and unhappy expression on her face before she looked like she had begun to think twice, though she clearly wasn't concerned with letting it all hang out, standing in front of Kim's mother completely naked, glistening in the sunlight.

"Right, now please just go, before the figure out where I've gone to," Mrs. Possible sternly replied with a none to pleased look in her eyes before Bonnie smiled in defeat and closed her eyes.

"Okay mom," Raquel chirped up with at first a jokingly amused and very nearly giddy grin on her lips before she received a glare from Mrs. Possible and instantly went silent, finishing her job in applying the correct amount of sunscreen on Liz's back.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-A Few Minutes Later

She kept the blanket firmly wrapped around her body even though the temperature had risen well over eighty-five degrees. She had originally brought her bikini out with her, but when the others had followed Raquel and Crystal off to sunbathe in private by the small river that she bathed in Hope had decided to stay behind. She wanted to make sure that nothing much got out of hand when Ron tried to explain everything about what was really going on at the house to Jim and Tim. She hoped that the twins wouldn't be overwhelmed by what he had to tell them but she was there just in case they were and Ron was in need of an excuse to give them some time to think about it. She was about to step inside to try to listen to how Ron's explanation was going when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa now honey, that would definitely not be a good idea, I know that your heart's in the right place but not right now," Monique whispered softly into Hope's ear before she pulled her back into a warm embrace, having found her swimsuit and slipped it on, even though after having put it back on it was almost as if she were not wearing anything at all.

"But what if he needs our help, we should be in there to help him if he needs it," Hope replied with an anxious and nervous look in her eyes as she looked back at Monique, as she made a feeble attempt to pull away.

"I know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours Hope but if we were in there we'd only be a distraction to what Ron is trying to do ya know, Ron has to tell them something that's going to change their entire world, I mean it's taken her parents months to even begin to wrap their minds around this and we're lucky that they've come out of it for the better," Monique said softly, as she did her best to try to explain to Hope how she felt that they all could best help Ron in this situation.

"So then what are we supposed to do in the meantime huh, all of this sitting around while he's in there with them is driving me up the wall," Hope asked Monique back at first with a hurt look in her eyes before she balled up her hands into fists and leaned back up against Monique.

"Well for starters maybe we should try and find out where your bikini got off to eh, you're hot and all but sometimes your judgment is suspect," Monique offered back softly with a slight snicker to her words as she gave Hope a quick squeeze before starting to pull her back away from the window.

"Oh really, how so," Hope asked with a confused furrowing of her brows as she pulled away from Monique and turned around to face her, in the process allowing the blanket wrapped tightly around her to effortlessly drift to the floor.

"Why do you always have to be so difficult," Monique grouched out loud with a look of frustration as she fixed her steely gaze totally right back into Hope's curious eyes.

"Trust me honey, you haven't even begun to see me at my difficult best," Hope whispered back huskily as she pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and looped her arms around the back of Monique's neck and pulled her down into a soul searing kiss.

"Well let's keep that under wraps for now shall we, and why do you feel the odd need to continue to show off like this," Monique muttered back under her breath to Hope with a very nervous tone to her words as she leaned back away from her long enough to squat down and pick up the blanket that she had dropped, finally standing back up and draping it over Hope's smaller body.

"Like you're one to talk Nique, this suit is my favorite but it's not one Kim's mother would probably approve of, so tell me…which one of us is worst off," Hope pointed out with a look of dirty intent in her gaze as she reached both of her hands up and placed them on top of both of Monique's breasts, giving them both a good hard and playful squeeze.

"My choice of swimsuits isn't the point here Hope, we need to go find you something to wear that won't have the twins thinking about sex the moment that they see you," Monique replied with a less than impressed scowl as she glanced down at Hope's hands on her breasts before she was interrupted by the slightly shorter woman.

"Sorry but I think that you'll more than do that for the both of us," Hope giggled back up with an amused grin across her lips before she flung the blanket off of her shoulders and onto Monique. With a low shriek she turned and tore off towards the back of the house.

"Hope," Monique exclaimed loudly, as she gave Ron and the twins in the living room a quick glance, before she let the blanket drop and raced off after Hope.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Later On-In Front Of The Fire

"So, how it'd go, the truth blow their minds," Hope asked softly with a curious, concerned, and supportive smile on her lips and tone to her voice, as she walked up beside Ron and leaned over just far enough to hand him a hot cup of tea. After spending the afternoon with Monique she had showered and slipped into something a little more comfortable, though something much more conservative and classy than she had worn all day up to that point.

"I'm not sure…thanks," Ron replied with an awkward shrug of his shoulders as he accepted the hot cup of tea and smiled up at Hope as she sat down beside him, smiling softly into the light and warmth of the fire as it bathed her in its warm glow.

"Don't mention it, besides it's the least that I can do especially since I'm a big part of the problem," Hope said with a look of frustration and a bit of depression as she slowly folded the ends of her bathrobe across her lap, covering up her black nightgown.

"Part of the problem, what do you mean Hope, this isn't your fault," Ron said with a look of shock in his gaze as he stopped right in the middle of blowing on his cup of tea to try and cool it down a little bit.

"Isn't it though, the whole secret was the fact that I was sleeping with you and Kim and everyone else in the house, if not for that then this whole situation would never have happened, so yes…it is my fault," Hope argued with a slight tone of self loathing to her voice as she shook her head and then dropped her head down a little bit before lifting it back up just enough to take a sip of her tea.

"You sleeping with all of us is my fault more than yours, we all got ourselves into this predicament, but I don't think that you should be worrying to much, they seemed to take it rather well, though it could also hit them later, then we might have a problem," Ron replied with an argumentative edge to his words as he lightly glared at Hope through the steam rising up from his cup of tea.

"Moving in here was my choice Ron, you and Kim and the others just agreed to it, I wanted to live here and be with those that I loved, you're the nicest guy that I've ever met Ron, I'd rather die than," Hope glumly stated with a slight hint of self loathing to her words as she shrugged her shoulders and stared sadly into her cup of hot tea.

"Stop…you don't have to say any more," Ron interrupted her somber thoughts with a very firm but yet comforting tone of voice before he reached out and drew her close. When she lifted her head up to look at him he gently wiped away a tear with his thumb before holding her close long into the night.

END OF CHAPTER 121

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron finding the women except for those that are pregnant sunbathing in the nude beside the pool. He's shocked by it since the twins are coming over soon to be told what's really going on in the house. Kim's mother shows up soon after and isn't happy about what she sees either. The ladies try to calm her down a bit but she remains firm that they need to put some clothes on or not be around when the twins come. They reluctantly agree.

Then comes a bit with Hope and Monique as Hope is watching Ron tell the twins and Monique comes up behind her. They talk for a little bit about what Ron is doing and how each in their own way isn't helping by watching. Monique's swimsuit has just enough cloth in it to cover what's necessary while those pieces of cloth are being held onto her body by strings that are pulled tight enough so that they look ready to snap at any given moment. At the end they share a kiss before Hope sprints off forcing Monique to chase her.

Next comes a short bit with Hope and Ron as they sit by the fire sipping hot tea. Hope is nervous to say the least about Ron having to tell the twins and Ron consoles her about it. This little bit shows that she wanted to live in the house with Ron and Kim and the others. Some small amount of blame is tried to be taken on but Ron doesn't hear any of it. At the end Ron pulls her close and the two snuggle up together in front of the fire until Hope falls asleep and Ron carries her off to bed.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady? And if anyone has watched The Santa Clause Two then when the Tooth Fairy sneaks into Charlie's sisters room right before Tim Allen's character grabs his wing if you look on the bulletin board on the wall you'll see a Kim Possible poster.


	123. Beach Party

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 122-BEACH PARTY**

The House-Early The Next Morning-Ron And Kim

"Nnh…hey, you're up early," Ron whispered softly through a large yawn as he stopped on his way out of the kitchen, after having gotten a quick drink of water, heading back towards his room when he noticed Kim sitting quietly in the living room, staring at the dying embers of the fire. He registered the time at exactly four in the morning before she spoke.

"You know…when they brought my brothers home that first day I didn't feel anything towards them, nothing at all, sure I'd been told by everyone that they were my brothers but I was to young to really know what that actually meant, all I knew was that suddenly I wasn't the one getting the bulk of my parents attention anymore," Kim glumly admitted with an almost lost if not haunted and fixed look to her gaze as she stared straight ahead at the embers in the fire, not moving a muscle other than her mouth and those needed to blink a couple of times.

"You were so young, you didn't know…you didn't understand what was going on," Ron started to awkwardly reply, as he tried to rub at least some of the sleep out of his eyes while beginning to head towards Kim even though with every step that he took he had to fight back against the powerful urge to yawn, before she interrupted him.

"Until I got into middle school I never really put to much thought into what they thought about things, how they viewed me and everything, it just never really crossed my mind very much…but now…now…well now it's all that I can think about, I'm sitting here wondering what they think of me now that they know the truth, what do they think of you…and Bonnie and the others, do they hate me," Kim continued with a distant look in her eyes as Ron started to round the end of the couch, clearly not liking her tone of voice.

"What…no, they could never hate you, they're…they're probably just confused, it's a lot to process," Ron exclaimed with a look of hurt shock in his eyes and a nervous edge to his words as he hurried to Kim's side and knelt down in front of her.

"I know, but at least they could have said something…well more than wow," Kim replied softly with an anxious and confused little laugh before she turned to Ron, her eyes already starting to water.

"Okay…well they might have said more than wow, but none of it would be anything that you'd want to hear," Ron begrudgingly admitted with an embarrassed look in his eyes as he directed his eyes down at the ground as he subtly shrugged his shoulders.

"What…why not, what could they have possibly said that I wouldn't want to hear," Kim shot back with a very demanding and intense fire in her eyes as she leaned forward and grabbed Ron's shoulder, squeezing it hard, so hard that she unintentionally began to dig her fingernails into his shoulder.

"Well you know…the way guys talk about sex, the you mean that they, our sister and…all of them, how does that even…isn't that illegal, now that's all just off of the top of my head, they said other things but it doesn't matter now, your mom said that she'd call us if they said anything, so I'd have to say that it's so far so good," Ron shakily answered with a very unsure and scared half smile on his lips as he cautioned to look up into Kim's eyes every few seconds to try and gauge her reaction, making sure that he gave himself enough of a chance to jump out of the way in case her emotions suddenly got the better of her.

"They…they said that, but…that doesn't sound like them, I expected them to," Kim began to reply with a confused look in her eyes and tone to her words as she looked back and forth between Ron and a far distant spot on the wall, unable to look Ron directly in the eye because of the odd thoughts running through her head.

"What…say wow and wonder if there's a place where they could sign up," Ron interjected with a question of his own as he looked a little goofy at what he thought was the direction in which her trail of thought was headed.

"What…no…God no, of course not Ron, why would you even," Kim shot back in a slight stammer before her eyes grew wide and she stared incredulously at Ron as if he had asked her to cut off her own arm that very minute.

"I'm not…KP I'm not, believe me, I'd never even think of something like that, I was just trying to get you to calm down a little, freaking out like this can't be good for the baby," Ron answered as he got up out of his kneeling position and sat down on the couch beside her before taking her hands into his.

"I know Ron…I do, it's just that…this is all to much for me right now, they're my brother's, I can't have them thinking that I'm gross or sick…or worse…hating me," Kim tried to say calmly with a serious look in her eyes and tone to her words before what it was that she was saying and it almost instantly overwhelmed her, bringing her to tears.

"They could never hate you Kim, no matter what happens…no matter what you do in your life there's one thing that'll never change…Jim and Tim are your brothers, they could never hate you…come here," Ron stated very confidently with a determined look in his eyes and tone to his voice as he let Kim fall into his body, her head finally coming to rest on his chest just a mere few seconds before the tears began to pour out of her.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Beach At The Lake-The End Of Penny's Shift-Late Afternoon

"Can you believe that only a few short years ago all of this was completely unsafe to swim in," Penny questioned with a relaxed and slightly awkward tone to her words as she slid her sunglasses onto her head while she slid her toes into the warm sand after having taken off her shoes and socks. Her shift had just ended, one in which she had seen a little to much blood, and she was in a desperate need of some time to wind down.

"That's nothing…a few years ago I was about this close to getting my stomached pumped and having a cellmate with a spider tattoo on the small of her back and a nose ring," Hope commented with an air to her in which it seemed that she was trying to one up Penny, as she struck a pose with her hands on her hips. Her dark red metallic thong bikini clung to her body in all of the right places, making her the talk of the beach. When she had stopped to put her hair up and slip her sunglasses on Tara had thought that an old man standing close to her was going to drop his ice cream cone, especially then when Hope had bent over at the waist to brush some sand off of the top of her feet.

"Ugh Hope, nobody wants to hear about your Nirvana years," Liz groaned with a slightly upturned nose, as she grimaced at the sight of the number of people at the beach that looked to be getting a sunburn, while she began to generously apply sunscreen to her arms and any other exposed parts of her body.

"Heh…back then I thought that those guys were so cool," Hope chuckled back with a haughty little laugh as she bent over again to pick up her own bottle of sunscreen before Penny interrupted.

"And now," Penny wondered with a curious smile just beginning to curl up the edges of her lips as she brought her can of pop with a straw in it to her lips and let her sunglasses slide down to the tip of her nose, letting her gaze hungrily trace every curve of Hope's body, most of which were on display because of her bikini.

"They were a bunch of stoned out druggie's, like I was, but unlike Kurt Cobain I had the common sense…and the loving parents, that helped me change," Hope answered with a nervous breath before she opened the bottle up and squirted some of the sunscreen out onto the palm of her hand before she began to rub some of it in around on her left shoulder.

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that there Hope, now just don't go and have a relapse on us," Tara started to say with a timidly amused smirk on her lips before her tone and expression became much more serious as she sat up straight in her seat and frowned at Hope, hoping that her words would not come true.

"Don't worry honey, I kicked that habit years ago…honest," Hope replied with a confidant nod of her head before she raised a hand like she was going to swear an oath to something.

"You say that now…but I've seen enough junkies try to kick the habit and do…for a while at least, before most of them end up hooked again," Penny countered with a clearly but lightly skeptical edge to her words before she did a mock kiss with the clear intent right to Hope.

"Well that won't be me honey, because I have one thing that none of those people had," Hope chimed up with a quick blown kiss to Penny before she leaned forward a little bit and shook her upper body back and forth, jiggling just enough to catch Crystal's attention, attention by means of getting the former dancer's jaw to drop and her gaze to become fixed onto her bikini clad assets.

"And what pray tell is that," Crystal finally forced herself to ask, after taking her time to swallow and try to look presentable after gawking openly at Hope for a few moments, with an embarrassed smile on her lips as she hurried to do something to get her mind off of Hope, finally figuring to go and take a swim. To that end she stood up and unbuttoned her jean shorts before letting them slide down her slender legs and then stepping out of them.

"All of you," Hope calmly and truthfully answered with a very serious tone to her words and look in her eyes as she let her sunglasses slide down her nose far enough so that she could let them all see her eyes, clearly well enough to see that she was making no bones about her answer, definitely not telling a fib.

"Let's hope you're right," Penny agreed finally, after staying silent for a few moments staring Hope straight in the eye, as she nodded her head and the frowned, noticing that she was the only one wearing anything other than a swimsuit. Even Tara, pregnant enough to show, was wearing a swimsuit, though definitely not a bikini.

"You could always take the uniform off ya know," Liz suggested with a restrained look of optimism in her eyes as she jokingly reached over and began to playfully tug on the bottom part of Penny's uniform just above her belt, trying to pull her shirt out.

"Hey…stop that," Penny exclaimed loudly as she jerked away, slapping Liz's hand away in the process, before she quickly checked all around to check to see if anyone had seen anything or taken any notice of what Liz had tried to do. Luckily, in her mind anyway, no one seemed to have bothered to notice that anything at all had happened.

"Oh come on Penny, you know that you wanna," Crystal added with a bit of a spoiled sport expression on her face as she regarded Penny with a bit of sarcasm before making a point of it to begin to loosen the strings that held the top of her bikini on.

"Stop that Crystal, it doesn't matter what I want, I don't have a suit so I'll just try to sit here and try to be as comfortable as I can get," Penny replied with a none to pleased scowl as she wished that she could strip her uniform off and run through the sand with Hope before retiring to their blanket for a little fun in the sun. But due to her being a police officer and still wearing most of her uniform she didn't think that it would be quite appropriate for her to do so.

"Well that's no fun, if we drink a few and wait a couple of hours this place will probably clear out and hopefully it'll be just us, then we can have all of the fun that we want," Crystal pouted back with a sulking frown on her lips as she reluctantly let go of the strings of her bikini before scooting a little bit closer to Penny and Tara.

"But unfortunately for me that'd be to late, the sun would be down and it'd be to cool for that," Penny sadly said as she shook her head before leaning her head down onto Tara's shoulder, staring unhappily at the edge of the lake.

"Well I always have wanted to run on the beach completely naked in the middle of the night when it was cool enough to give me goosebumps, to say nothing of giving me," Hope interrupted with a daring laugh as she glanced back over her shoulder, making full eye contact with a teenaged girl that she caught staring at her butt, causing the pretty blonde to blush a darker red than Liz's hair as she hurriedly turned away.

"Ew…okay, I think we get the picture here Hope, but didn't you do that back in high school on the senior class trip, now that I think about it didn't you and Jessica drink a little to much the night before we left, take all of your clothes off, and then run down the beach all the way from the hotel to that restaurant," Liz groaned softly at first with a grossed out expression on her face as she violently shook her head to get rid of the bad thoughts before she stopped and thought about what Hope had said for a few seconds, recalling something that had happened years earlier.

"You two got into so much trouble for that," Crystal said softly as she laughed out loud and cuddled up next to Tara a bit more, as on the other side Penny lifted her head up and frowned at her.

"Yes…yes we did, my parents were so mad at me…I thought that they'd never stop yelling at me, now luckily for me they're out east visiting some of my relatives, they asked me if I wanted to go, but with Kim being so close to her due date I didn't think that I should go anywhere, we should all be here for that," Hope continued with a confidant edge to her words as she turned her head back to fully face Penny and the others before she started to walk towards them in a casual gait, obviously in no big hurry.

"I couldn't agree more but, oh damn," Penny began to agree with an exasperated edge to her words, as she leaned her head forward and placed her still cold can of pop flat against the back of her neck to try and cool herself off a little bit, mere seconds before the phone rang.

"Heh, duty calls," Hope joked with an annoying smile as she took her sunglasses off and politely handed them to Tara before turning on her heels and racing off towards the water, freeing her hair and letting it tumble down onto her shoulders in the process.

"She's crazy," Tara mumbled with a slight tone of disapproval to her voice as she let out a sigh and shook her head, before reaching up and rubbing her tired eyes.

"Yeah Tara maybe so, but right now I think that she has the right idea," Crystal replied softly as she tried her hardest to stifle a joking giggle as she got up to her feet before she slipped off her shirt and then raced off down the beach towards the water right after Hope.

"Okay thanks yeah…we'll be home soon, anything that we should do special…no, okay bye…I love you to," Penny said into her phone in broken sentences as her expression went completely blank and almost listless at whatever the person on the other end of the line was saying.

"What is it baby," Tara asked straight away with a very concerned before quickly scared tone to her words and look on her face as she laid a hand on Penny's shoulder and tried to catch her eye by leaning forward, feeling that something very bad had just happened.

"There's been another murder," Penny answered with an almost haunted look to her, as it seemed by her expression, at least to Tara, that all of her immediate hopes for everything staying nice and quiet were now terribly shattered.

"Oh God," Tara gasped aloud with a terrified and very sad look to her as she clamped her hands over her mouth and tried her best to fight back the tears.

"Who Penny, who's dead," Liz asked loudly as she begged and pleaded with Penny by the look in her eyes as she hoped for the best while fearing the worst.

"Another of Kim and Ron's enemies, some guy named Duff Killigan…they found him this morning in his home, he'd been bludgeoned to death, the whole back of his head had been crushed, they found a bloody driver nearby…he never saw it coming, he was to busy making haggis," Penny calmly and slowly explained very nearly word for word what Ron had just told her over the phone, still not believing it to be true.

"How terrible," Liz gasped out in total shock and surprise before she had to resort to biting her upper lip with her bottom teeth to keep from throwing up, right before Hope interrupted.

"Damn that water's nice and cool, you guys have to try…it, what…what happened," Hope proclaimed with a very exhilarated and excited toothy grin as she very nearly skipped back up the beach towards them, bringing her hands up to try and wring the water out of her hair when she stopped skipping. She knew that something was very wrong when no one would immediately answer her.

END OF CHAPTER 122

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with a bit with Ron and Kim as they talk to each other about what happened while the twins were there and Ron had told them everything about what was really going on in the house. Kim is very scared about what they'd do next and so wanted to get every little piece of information from Ron that she could before she has to see them again. Ron tries to not overdo it with her and not say everything that they had said to him after he told them. Kim thought works a little bit and drags much of it out of him. In the end she gets very emotional about it and Ron comforts her.

Then comes a bit with some of the ladies having gone down to one of the beach areas by one of the lakes in Colorado near their home for a little fun in the sun. Hope, Tara, Penny, Liz, and Crystal are all there though Penny didn't come until after she got off work. Penny is upset that she can't fully relax like the others when at the beach because she still has her uniform on and doesn't have a swimsuit to change into. The others try to get her to relax, cheer up, and have some fun as they talk. Hope's past drug use pops back up and she tries to get across that it's Ron and the other ladies that have kept her clean. Hope gets checked out by a teenaged girl, ogled might be a better word for it, before she decides that she's had enough talking about something so serious and so she races off to the water. At the end we find out that another of Kim's enemies is dead, this time it's Duff Killigan. As for those in the house they're all fine except one could be pregnant and not even know it. Right at the end Penny tells everyone before Hope unknowingly interrupts and gives us a weak cliffhanger for the next chapter.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady? And if anyone has watched The Santa Clause Two then when the Tooth Fairy sneaks into Charlie's sisters room right before Tim Allen's character grabs his wing if you look on the bulletin board on the wall you'll see a Kim Possible poster.


	124. What Should We Do

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 123-WHAT SHOULD WE DO**

The House-The Dining Room-Noon The Next Day

"We have to do something about this," Kim stated with a very firm and clear tone of voice as she slid her forearms forward across the table until she could wrap her hands around her cup of hot chocolate.

"I agree Kim, but what," Ron added softly with an anxious and nervous expression as he glanced back briefly over his shoulder to Bonnie, who gave him a supportive smile before she laid her hand on his shoulder, before he hesitantly began to reach across the table towards Kim's hands.

"Well business as usual obviously isn't working, so what do we do now," Hope guessed with a bit of a somber mocking tone to her words as she tilted herself back in her chair enough so that she could put her feet up on the table and try to get comfortable.

"Perhaps it would be wise to protect your remaining enemies," Yori offered with a special look in her eyes, one that let everyone know that she was of sound mind and body in her idea to try and stop any more of Kim and Ron's old enemies from being brutally killed.

"That's a very nice idea Yori, however I highly doubt that any of Kim and Ron's old enemies would want to submit to something like that," Tara glumly stated as she leaned forward a little bit and wrapped her arms around her ever growing stomach, suddenly not wanting to look anyone in the eye.

"I hate to admit it but Tara's right girl, you can't honestly expect any of your old adversaries to agree to be watched, even if it is for their own good," Monique pointed out with a less than pleased expression and frown on her lips as she pulled out a chair and sat down beside Tara, finally laying a hand on the blondes shoulder in a show of support.

"Well what else are we going to do, so far it doesn't seem to matter if they're protected or not, whoever is doing this they don't seem to care about that, Ron, Hope, and Bonnie are the only ones right now that can do anything about that…and if they get to close," Jessica acknowledged with a sickly look in her eyes as her feeling of concern was readily identifiable to the others in the room before Marcella piped up.

"Then it could be their funeral that we go to instead of those of DN-Amy and Duff Killigan," Marcella declared unhappily with a very dark edge of sarcasm to her words as she looked like she was just about to say more but didn't when Zita walked up behind her and set a hand on the seated woman's shoulder, ever so slightly beginning to dig her fingernails into her shoulder.

"I won't let that happen, we're not going to lose anyone if I can help it, I swear," Ron declared with a very determined and fiercely protective tone to his voice and look in his eyes as both of his hands became tightly clenched into fists. Beside him on the table Rufus began to march around in perfect formation as if he were in the army.

"I know that you'll do your best Ron, but right now we don't even have a clue about who is doing this, we're not even sure if it's only one person, it could be a lot of people for all we know," Kim said with an exasperated look in her eyes as she sat back in her chair and brought the cup of hot chocolate up to her lips before taking a sip and trying to calm herself.

"No…I'm guessing it's just one guy, one really sick and twisted wacko that's out for blood," Hope disagreed with a fairly confidant dark grin as she shook her head slowly from side to side, crossing her arms in front of her chest and then focusing most of her attention on what color to paint her toenails.

"Well then we're just a bit to late aren't we, he's already got his blood, so then what next o' wise one," Zita wondered with a curious scowl creasing her forehead as she turned away from Marcella and looking instead at Hope, almost daring her to give her a satisfactory answer.

"Er," Hope mumbled weakly with a suddenly lost look in her eyes before she dropped her chin down to her chest and focused her eyes on a small bit of fuzz that had landed on her arm rather than respond to Zita.

"Wait, how do we know that this isn't just one of your other enemies trying to get rid of any possible rivals," Liz asked softly with a concerned and thoughtful tone to her words as she began to pull her hair back into a ponytail as she looked through her old pair of glasses. She wore them when she didn't want to take the time or make the effort to put her contacts in.

"No…that doesn't sound like something that any of my enemies would do," Kim said with a certain and convinced edge to her words, as she looked sure that none of the others enemies would stoop that that level.

"Uh honey, they did try to kill you all the time remember, you used to try to tell me about it all the time," Bonnie advised Kim with a bit of a hesitant smile on her lips as she slid around the back of Ron's chair and leaned against him some more, her smile only growing when she felt Ron's left arm snake around her butt and waist and hold her close to him, not that she had any ideas about going anywhere.

"Yeah…and if I remember correctly you never wanted to listen," Kim shot back with an almost irritated raising of her right eyebrow as she coldly regarded Bonnie before taking another sip, partially to keep herself from saying anything to her brunette lover that could get her into trouble.

"True, but that was me back when I thought only of myself, I'm well past that stage Kim, I think that you should be pleased that I remember you trying to tell me about them at all," Bonnie begrudgingly admitted with a nervous shrug of her shoulders before she looked down at Ron with an unspoken question in her eyes.

"Trust me Bonnie, I am pleased that you could hear what I was saying in between your insults," Kim commented unhappily as she leaned forward just enough to set her cup of hot chocolate down on the table in front of her, all the while making it a point to not look over at Bonnie, who didn't notice.

"Easy KP, I know that Duff Killigan's death has got you rattled, it has all of us rattled, but right now what we have to do is stick together and figure out who is killing off our old enemies," Ron cautioned softly with a nervous and anxious look as he pulled Bonnie down onto his lap, an act that she seemed to like as she wrapped an arm around the back of his neck and smiled at Kim, before he had to look away from his favorite redhead to Hope as she interrupted.

"I'm almost surprised that Global Justice hasn't sent someone to ask us where we were when Duff was murdered," Hope half laughed out with a noticeably sarcastic chuckle as she slowly uncrossed her arms and pulled her legs off of the table, sitting on the very edge of her seat.

"They wouldn't do that…would they," Raquel asked with an unsure and slightly confused look of concern on her face before she reached out and pulled Jessica back up against her, needing some support.

"They might if they wanted to show everyone that they weren't playing favorites or trying to protect you," Penny offered with a somber but not sad expression as she pulled up a chair beside Tara and pulled her into a hug.

"Well they can't say that about me, I'm like ten months pregnant, Yori's not to far behind me, Bonnie would get sick with that much blood, and Hope…well she," Kim replied with a very confidant tone to her words as she set her hands on the end of the table and looked straight at first Bonnie, then Yori, and then finally Hope.

"I what Kim, would do something like that, is that what you were going to say," Hope demanded with an offended sneer as she started to get up out of her chair but stopped halfway as she then waited for Kim to answer her.

"Of course not Hope, that's not it at all…I was just saying that you wouldn't do it would be a given, I never meant to suggest that you would, I'm sorry if you felt that I did," Kim answered with a fearfully honest and scared look in her eyes as she held her hands up in a defensive gesture in hopes that she hadn't offended Hope to much.

"Grr…no, I know you didn't mean…I just, I guess that I just overreacted…this whole thing's just got me all fucked up inside," Hope acknowledged with a bit of an embarrassed shrug of her shoulders and slight flush to her cheeks as then slowly sat back down and stared at the top of the table.

"I know baby, this has got all of us going crazy, but after all of this we're right back to square one aren't we, right in the hole with no clue what to do," Zita interjected with an oddly comforting tone to her voice before she let go of Marcella's shoulder and walked over to Hope, brushing some of her hair off of her shoulder, just enough so that she could see her face.

"How's Rosa holdin up Z," Hope asked softly with a curious and hopeful look in her eyes as she reached her hand up and laid it overtop of Zita's.

"Thankfully she knows nothing about this…and that's exactly how I want it to stay okay everybody," Zita answered with a deep breath of relief and a small smile on her lips as she looked determinedly around the room before she then leaned over and wrapped her arms around Hope's shoulders, setting her chin on her shoulder.

"And if anyone even thinks about telling her then you'll have to go through me, though I hope that it won't be a problem," Ron agreed with a very confidant tone to his words as he held Bonnie close and looked around the room. Some of them looked like they wanted to say something but all stayed silent, only finally being punctuated by a loud burp from Kim.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A Secret Lair Underneath The City Of Middleton Colorado

"What is going on here Shego," Dr. Drakken exclaimed with a bitter scowl to his features as he balled up his hands into fists and angrily stormed around in front of the large screen.

"Ole Duff Killigan got his brains mashed in with one of his golf clubs," Shego replied with a bit of a sarcastic grin on her lips as she set her hands on her hips, tilting her head slightly towards the screen but otherwise not really looking at it.

"Shego please, this is serious," Dr. Drakken grouched back with a highly impatient stomping of his foot as he turned away from the giant screen and looked right to Shego.

"Why should we, as I see it whoever did this just did us a great big favor by getting rid of one of our possible competitors," Shego replied with a slightly uneasy tone to her words as she shrugged her shoulders before turning away from the giant screen and looking up at the clock on the wall above the door.

"Our possible competitors…Shego, I worked with the man," Dr. Drakken started to say with a very unhappy and irritated scowl on his face as he stormed up to Shego and made sure that she turned to fully face him.

"Didn't you double cross him, or at least plan to," Shego replied with a skeptical tone to her words and the beginnings of a smile curling up the edges of her lips as she stared up and over Drakken's shoulder at the screen, which now held a live picture of the Global Justice agents scurrying around outside of Duff Killigan's lair.

"What…no, of course not I…well okay yes…but that's not the point here, when Monkey Fist and Senior hear about this they'll want to up the timeline and we simply cannot have that," Dr. Drakken stuttered and stammered back at first with a nervous and awkward expression on his face as he impatiently pulled away from Shego and turned back to the screen, not wanting Shego to see his look of embarrassment at the end.

"Just so that they don't screw up our plan to double cross them in the end right, heh, remember when it was only Possible and Stoppable that we had to worry about," Shego pointed out with a skeptical half grin as she took a few steps back away from the screen and started to head towards the door before Drakken stopped her.

"Yes…those were far better times, back when it was only one enemy for us to worry about," Dr. Drakken said with a frustrated sigh as he kept staring at the screen before he noticed that Shego was about to leave the room. "Shego, do you know where Mike is," Drakken asked in a hurry as he turned his head back to her and hoped that she wouldn't just basically verbally flip him off and leave.

"No, I'm not his babysitter…thankfully, why do you want to know where he is…unless you're saying that you think he did it, which I admit wouldn't be that big of a stretch," Shego snapped back sharply at first with a highly irritated sneer curling up the edges of her lips as she took a strong step backwards into the room and back towards Drakken.

"You may be right, Monkey Fist doesn't seem to trust him either," Dr. Drakken began to continue with an anxious and nervous frown on his lips, as he was about to start pacing back and forth again when Shego stopped him.

"Monkey Fist doesn't trust anyone but himself, you should know that by now Dr. D," Shego interjected with a less than pleased expression and tone to her words as she stopped walking towards him and waited for his response before she continued.

"Until we know for sure whether or not Mike is committing these heinous crimes we cannot tell him any more of our plans," Dr. Drakken announced with a triumphant grin on his lips as he thrust his tightly clenched fist up into the air before again being interrupted.

"Smart move Dr. D, and if he even lays a finger on Kim or Ron I'll rip his nuts off and shove them down his throat," Shego started off interrupting with an agreeable smile and tone to her words before she muttered the rest mostly under her breath. When Dr. Drakken turned and looked like he was about to ask her what she had said she just shrugged her shoulders and then left the room, leaving Dr. Drakken thoroughly confused.

END OF CHAPTER 123

Author's Notes: This chapter start out with Kim and Ron and all of the other women, with Rosa staying with Kim's mother for the day, all talking about what to do next since Duff Killigan's murder. Kim is understandably nervous and upset about all of this and several of the women offer up ideas before there's a bit of a misunderstanding between Kim and Hope, one that Kim is quick to diffuse and Hope is happy that doesn't last very long.

Then comes a short bit with Dr. Drakken and Shego as they talk about the murder of Duff Killigan and how that could affect them and their plans. Dr. Drakken is getting a sinking feeling that Mike had something to do with it while Shego is more concerned that he could go after Kim or Ron or one of the other women in the house next. But of course she doesn't say that openly to Dr. Drakken, instead keeping it to herself. Dr. Drakken decides that until they know for sure whether or not he's the one doing it that they shouldn't tell him any more of their plan for world domination. Shego agrees and mutters under her breath about protecting Kim and Ron before she leaves the room, leaving a confused Dr. Drakken behind.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady? And if anyone has watched The Santa Clause Two then when the Tooth Fairy sneaks into Charlie's sisters room right before Tim Allen's character grabs his wing if you look on the bulletin board on the wall you'll see a Kim Possible poster.


	125. Talking To Joss

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 124-TALKING TO JOSS**

The Home Of Mr. And Mrs. James Possible

"Do the police have any leads," Joss asked with a look of shock and great concern on her face as she stopped exactly in the middle of putting away some of her pairs of socks in her sock drawer to look back at Hope.

"Nope, and Global Justice doesn't really have anything either, even with all of their high tech gizmo's and gadgets they're still no closer to figuring out who murdered Duff Killigan than the police are," Hope lazily answered with a half hearted shrug of her shoulders as she rolled over onto her stomach and grabbed one of the teen fashion magazines that Joss had left out. Having dressed originally for a lazy day at home Hope had decided against changing clothes when Ron had said that he was going to go back and talk to the twins some more about what was really going on in the house. She had tagged along through promises of special favors.

"You'd think that with all of the resources at their disposal that Global Justice would have at least found some clue," Joss said back with a slightly disheartened furrowing of her brows as she turned fully around to face Hope, suddenly wishing that she had worn a looser fitting shirt, as the one that she was wearing looked about a size to small for her new physique.

"They ain't got shit…sorry for my French…but this whole thing has got Kim in a tizzy, she's freaking out more than she's letting on," Hope added with a look of great concern in her gaze though she smiled through it in an attempt to mask her fears, as she took no notice of how low the back of her cut off jean shorts had slipped, revealing the straps of her thong, a fact not lost on Joss.

"I'll bet, my cousin may be stronger than a bronc in the middle of the ring but even she can't keep it in forever, she's going to burst sometime," Joss fearfully admonished with a look of great concern in her eyes as she walked over to the bed, trying desperately to keep herself from looking down Hope's shirt, which was just big enough to be baggy and show plenty off.

"Well don't worry about that Joss, we'll all be there for her when it happens, Ron and Bonnie especially…she'll get through this, however I think that she'd be able to get through it better if we were able to actually do something…like finding the bastard that's doing this, find him and bring him to justice," Hope stated with a very fiercely protective tone to her words as she pulled one hand from flipping through the magazine to brush some of her hair out of the way back over her shoulder.

"Um…yeah," Joss started to agree with a flustered blush to her cheeks as she licked her lips before she caught herself staring and forced herself to look away. "Anyway uh…do you guys have any clue where to begin to try to figure out who did it, or are you hoping for a shot in the dark here," She continued with a clearly uneasy smile and short laugh as she took a step back away from the bed and tried to instead focus her attention on Josie in her basinet.

"Well Yori is a trained ninja, although I don't really see anyone letting her out of the house for something like that as long as she's pregnant," Hope began to reply with an uneasy shrug of her shoulders before noticing that her shirt had slid over her shoulder leaving it bare. But rather than making a move to pull her shirt up and cover her shoulder Hope leaned far enough to that side so that the fact became even more apparent.

"Well you're going to have to do something, when DN-Amy was killed Global Justice said that they'd handle it, lot of good that did, and now there's been another murder and they're saying the same thing, Yori being pregnant may not matter, Kim is so close to having her baby and," Joss stated with a very emboldened and determined look in her eyes and edge to her words as she regained her composure, balling both of her hands up into tight fists, as she lifted her gaze up into the dresser mirror, soon staring at her own reflection with great interest.

"I know, but if you want Yori to go out there in her condition…putting herself out there as a target, a target for the sick son of a bitch that's doing this…then you're going to have to go through me," Hope declared with a very serious if not offended scowl on her face and intense glare in her gaze as she let the teen magazine slip down to the floor before rising up to her knees and looking fully ready for a fight, even if Joss was only a few weeks removed from giving birth.

"Whoa now easy there Hope…you know, that's not what I meant, maybe there's a way that she can help without leaving the house," Joss offered with a hesitant and very nervous half smile on her lips as she tried to keep her pride intact while relaying to Hope that she felt that it was only a suggestion.

"Yori isn't going to go anywhere, we've already decided that she's not going to have anything to do with the investigation, Ron, Bonnie and I will take care of it…we're going to take the lead in this and figure out who murdered Duff Killigan, and then we will bring them to justice, and everything will be fine," Hope said calmly with a very forceful and confidant air about her as she got up off of the bed and walked straight up to Joss, before finally looking her straight in the eye.

"I'm not some wet behind the ears city slicker here Hope, I know what's at stake here, I don't like to admit it but the thought of something happening to Kim or one of you others scares me to death," Joss shot back with equal ferocity as she stepped up to Hope so that the two were almost nose to nose, close enough to each other for Joss to know that Hope had eaten some peppers earlier in the day.

"Well then you'll fit right in with us if you ever decide to move in," Hope mumbled out back softly under her breath with the beginnings of a crooked smile twirling up the corners of her mouth, leaving Joss looking confused.

"What," Joss asked with a thoroughly confused and shocked look in her eyes, as they grew wide and she started to take a step back away from Hope.

"You know damn well what I said honey," Hope huskily whispered between them with a devilish grin and dirty look in her gaze before Joss suddenly found herself back on her bed. The last nearly conscious thoughts that she had were of how good Hope's lips tasted and how good the brunette's hands felt seemingly exploring every inch of her body, or the fact that her own hands soon had a mission of their own.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Sometime Later

She watched them with an anxious smirk just beginning to form on her lips, curling up the edges ever so slightly. Kim had taken Yori, Tara, and Zita out to eat. They had offered to take Bonnie and Hope along, with the former politely declining and the latter having to be restrained by the former digging her fingernails into her wrist, almost deep enough to draw blood. They had launched into a heated argument the moment that Kim and the other's car had disappeared down the driveway, with it finally spilling over into the training room. They both agreed on no punches or slaps to the face, basically anything that would ruin their look for the Global Justice ball coming up very shortly, though everything else was open. Their sparring match had gone on for almost an hour before both, sweaty and exhausted, had called a truce. Of course not five seconds later their clothes hit the wall instead of them and their anger towards each other had turned quite easily to passion.

She couldn't help but laugh out loud a little when she saw Rosa being scolded by Jessica for running by the pool. They had all agreed to always be clothed whenever Rosa was around but there had been no such discussion as to exactly what clothed meant. To that end the bikini that Jessica had chosen was waging a constant struggle to contain her, a fact that was completely lost on the young girl. Marcella had nearly been tackled and forced to wear something, vehemently wanting to wear nothing at all, while Penny had chosen a swimsuit that was much more modest than any of the others, saying that she wanted to be the one to set a good example for Rosa. Raquel wore a suit more similar to Jessica's, though oddly she had somehow found one that was almost the same exact color of her skin. It was close enough that she actually had to stop and show Rosa that she actually was wearing something. That event had very nearly sent Marcella off into a rant, but Monique had acted quickly enough and pulled her into a smothering kiss just in the nick of time.

"They look happy, don't they," Crystal said with a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice as she walked up behind her, the sound of her flip-flops giving her away.

"That they do girlfriend…that they do, so then why aren't you out there with them eh," Liz replied with a curious and playful half smirk on her lips as she briefly dropped her chin down to her chest before glancing back over her shoulder through her eyelashes. Crystal had chosen a reserved burnt umber bikini with a wrap pulled tightly around her waist, giving her the illusion of modesty while keeping it still adult enough to keep her lovers rapt attention focused entirely on her.

"Because they're not all out there now are they Lizzie, you're still in here and not out there…not having a cool drink, but I can change that quickly enough," Crystal answered with a bit of an impatient pout creasing her lips before she pulled an ice filled glass from behind her back with one hand and a bottle of beer with the other.

"Now Crystal…you know that I have to sit in on a deposition tomorrow morning, it wouldn't be a very good idea for me to show up to something like that with beer on my breath," Liz softly scolded at first with a lightly skeptical and sarcastic frown on her lips as she slowly shook her head and hesitantly took a step back, her gaze briefly turning back out to those at the pool, as Raquel and Jessica were both trying to coax Rosa off of the small metal ladder that lead down into the pool at one side.

"So then you're saying that you don't want it," Crystal purred through a pout as she set her hips to one side and her upper body to another, setting herself to be quite the enticing figure and very hard to resist.

"Of course I want it…I really do, but my job is to important to me to screw it all up with something that I can control," Liz pleaded back to Crystal with a stuck between a rock and a hard place expression and look of fear in her eyes as she started to reach out towards Crystal before hesitating as Crystal ever so slightly pulled back.

"Do you think the same thing about me and the rest of us, that your job is more important than us, gee Liz, I thought you were better than that," Crystal grumped unhappily with a sour curling down of her lips as she pulled the ice filled glass and bottle of beer back before she set them down onto a small end table on top of two coasters so that she wouldn't have to get an earful from Tara later on.

"B…but…Crystal…I," Liz very fearfully stammered and sputtered with a teary eyed expression as she began to shake just a little bit, mostly due to the look of total honesty in Crystal's eyes.

"Shh baby…it's okay, I was just givin ya some shit…you're far to trusting for your own good you know that," Crystal started off saying with a very soothing and comforting tone to her words and twinkle in her eyes before she pulled Liz close, letting her head rest against her chest as she felt a few tears slide out of Liz's eyes and slide down her cheeks.

"I know, guess it makes you wonder about my decision to be a lawyer then," Liz whimpered softly as most of her words and sobs were muffled by Crystal's breasts as she held Liz close, tight to her.

"Well we all have our surprises don't we, now since you won't join me for a drink what pray tell will it take for you to get out there and have some fun with us, it's just not the same without you," Crystal answered calmly with an honest edge to her words as she softly forced Liz to pick her head up and look straight at her before she used both of her thumbs to wipe away any and all tears that came out of Liz's eyes before she spoke.

"Er…well, if someone could get Rosa to go take Boris for a walk then I'd be more than happy to come out and play," Liz replied with a smile through the tears after sending a quick hurried glance out through the patio door to where Rosa was climbing up out of the pool, before turning back to grin up at Crystal.

"Oh really…well then I guess that I should go talk to them huh," Crystal remarked with a bit of an impish smirk creasing her lips before Liz pulled her into a kiss, wrapping her arms around Crystal's now bare waist.

"Maybe…or perhaps you and I could just forget about them for awhile and…you look awfully sweaty…I'm sure that there's a shower that's not being used around here, what do you say," Liz snickered out softly with a curious tone to her words as she pulled the two women together, getting everything to be just a little more intimate.

"You want an answer…well here it is," Crystal answered with a tone to her words and look on her face that seemed to suggest that she was playing it cool and trying to appear as if she didn't care, mere moments before she leaned into Liz until their lips met. Both were very clean by the time that Rosa came in to get cleaned up for supper.

END OF CHAPTER 124

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Hope and Joss in Joss' room in Mr. and Mrs. Possible's house and they're just talking. Joss is visibly concerned about the problem with how both Duff Killigan and DN-Amy were murdered and how it might come to affect Kim. That and what it might mean that whoever was doing it could be coming after Kim and the others and Joss admits that the thought of something happening to Kim or any of the others because of it scares her to death. She and Hope continue to talk about what could be done to hopefully figure out who is doing the killings and how they're going to figure it out, bringing in how little Global Justice has really done so far since DN-Amy was killed. Hope seems to be proud and serious in her idea that she, Ron, and Bonnie will be able to figure it all out and put a stop to whoever is behind it. Joss wonders if Yori should help figure it out but then Hope gets defensive about that, to the point that she's ready to fight Joss even though she is Kim's cousin. Towards the end after that they get really close together and their argument becomes a bit heated. Then Joss and Hope get a little frisky and end up on the bed making out. They're not necessarily going to have sex, so far it's just making out. I still haven't decided whether or not to add Joss to the ladies in the house before Shego joins, I'm just leaving my options open.

Then comes a bit with Crystal and Liz as they're inside the house watching the others play by the pool, trying to help Rosa learn how to swim while keeping their promise to actually wear something when she is around. Jessica's swimsuit is straining to keep from snapping, as it's a bit small, just how Jessica likes it even though some of the other ladies don't. Raquel is wearing a suit that's about the same size as Jessica, and given the difference the two it's straining more than ever, and it's pretty much the same size as her skin, making it look like she's not wearing a suit at all. Liz and Crystal talk about the ladies and Rosa by the pool before Crystal offers Liz a drink. Liz politely declined before Crystal got a little upset at that. Then Crystal gets Liz to think that she's angry with her, even when of course she's not, but Liz believes her and gets all upset by it. Crystal carries the joke a little further before she then admits to Liz that she's only joking. They get a little friendly before retiring to the shower to have some more fun.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady? And if anyone has watched The Santa Clause Two then when the Tooth Fairy sneaks into Charlie's sisters room right before Tim Allen's character grabs his wing if you look on the bulletin board on the wall you'll see a Kim Possible poster.


	126. Where Were You

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 125-WHERE WERE YOU**

A Secret Lair Underneath The Zoo

"Is there anything that I may help you with Ms. Go," Senior asked softly with a polite tone to his words as he slowly walked up behind her and the giant view screen.

"Thanks for the offer old man but no, my problems can't be solved with a faux daddy daughter talk," Shego casually replied with a tired yawn as she reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose and closed eyes that were beginning to bug her. She had been watching what had seemed like a million hours of surveillance footage in the hopes of catching Mike or anyone else in the act of being where they shouldn't.

"Heh, I am well aware that our relationship is nothing close to that, but over the years I've learned that if there is something bothering you then it shouldn't be kept unsaid, it will only continue to fester until," Senior started to answer, with a slight chuckle, as he slowly pulled up a chair before taking a seat beside her.

"Yeah I know, trust me I've seen plenty of therapists in my lifetime, my parents thought that they'd set me straight, back on the right track so to speak," Shego answered softly with a fair amount of sarcasm edging her words as she hit a couple of buttons on the control panel and switched from one video to another.

"My gain then that it didn't work," Senior guessed softly with a pleased and crooked grin on his lips as he leaned back in his seat and casually watching whichever tape Shego had up at the moment.

"Well…that remains to be seen, just don't get in my way…or Dr. D's," Shego muttered slowly and a bit awkwardly under her breath as she lightly leaned over next to him, giving him a direct look into her eyes.

"Yes…well, thank you for that suggestion, I will take it under advisement, however I feel that it no longer matters whose plan comes to fruition, whether I win or not in the end it will not matter…for you see," Senior began to say back with a thankful but also very serious tone to his words and furrowing of his brows before he admitted something to Shego that he had told no one else, something that he had just learned himself a few months earlier, something that left her speechless before he slowly got up and walked away.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Home Of Mr. And Mrs. James Possible

"Do I even want to know what the two of you were doing up there," Mrs. Possible asked with a fully less than pleased scowl as she walked up to Hope at the foot of the stairs, crossing her arms in front of her chest, as she positioned herself in between Hope and the front door.

"Of course I…well okay probably not, but it wasn't anything that I haven't done tons of times before," Hope answered softly with a calm and relaxed manner to her words as she came down the stairs, her hands up readjusting the loose ponytail that she had pulled her hair into before coming down the stairs.

"But with my seventeen year old niece…with her young daughter in the room," Mrs. Possible continued with a highly skeptical pout marring her lips as she regarded Hope with a slight bit of contempt.

"You can relax mom, we didn't go that far…I swear, besides Joss liked it as much as I did, maybe you should be talking to her," Hope shot back with a lazy and almost proud smile as she let her hands drop to her sides before she slid them around to her back, with her wrists right at her waist using her thumbs to hook the straps of her thong and pull it up.

"Don't call me that Hope…not yet, as long as Joss is living in this house there will be a decorum on things like that, I," Mrs. Possible replied with an unconvinced expression as she leaned forward a little bit to lightly glare at Hope, hopefully proving her point, before they were both interrupted.

"Aunt Anne, we didn't do anything," Joss interjected from her spot atop the stairs with a very nervous look in her eyes as her hair and clothes were a bit askew, though clearly not from the effects of being yanked on in a hurry. She would have spoken more but noticed that Mrs. Possible was now staring at her puffy lips and quickly hid them behind her hand, praying that she wasn't to obvious.

"You can take your hand down Joss, I know what you two were doing up there, I know and I am not happy," Mrs. Possible declared strongly with a very unimpressed and light glare in her gaze as she silently threatened to take a step forward towards the stairs.

"But…it just happened…honest, we were arguing about what to do about these murders one moment and then the next thing I know we're," Joss stuttered softly with a nervous look as she hunched her shoulders a bit as she looked ready to run away from the top of the stairs if given the chance.

"Er…okay, that's enough of that, I don't need…or want, to know the details, I just don't want it to happen again, you can come over and be affectionate to each other but no having sex in my house, understood," Mrs. Possible said with an awkward and unsure look to her and tone to her words as she stared up the stairs at Joss before Hope diverted her attention.

"Yes ma'am," Hope saluted back with a proper salute as she snapped to attention, her back going rigid, even though she made sure make sure the salute was as sexy as possible.

"Okay," Joss nodded back with an uneasy look to her as she hesitantly began to come down the stairs as Hope smiled innocently at Mrs. Possible while sliding her hands into her back pockets, trying to look proud but quiet.

"So what about Kim and the others…are you going to move in with them now or something," Mrs. Possible demanded first of Hope, who could only smile and lean back away in fear slightly before Joss came down the last few steps and then stopped on the bottom step.

"I still love them, nothing's changed there…and it never will," Hope laughed giddily at first, appearing as if to her the thought was insane, before she looked at Mrs. Possible and realized that the older redhead wasn't joking and both her tone and expression became totally serious as she pulled her hands from her pockets and held them down at her sides.

"I don't know, I'm not sure if that's what I want or not," Joss admitted with an uneasy blanche to her cheeks and she awkwardly took the last few steps in a quick double step before she stopped in front of her aunt, cringing a bit.

"Really…honestly I never thought that you…had those kind of feelings, towards women," Mrs. Possible said nervously with an apprehensive smile as she looked back and forth between Joss and Hope.

"I…I don't know what I feel, I just know that I like it…kissing her, what that means I don't know, I guess that I'll just have to wait and figure it out as I go," Joss replied softly with a nervous shrug of her shoulders before she heard a fit of crying from upstairs, turning her head that way.

"Better go take care of that Joss, I've got a lot of work to do at the club this afternoon and Monique will have my ass if I'm not there on time," Hope whispered softly under her breath as she leaned her hips over to one side and give Joss a quick bump, hitting her just hard enough to bump her towards the stairs.

"Hope," Mrs. Possible loudly scolded sharply with an impatient scowl on her face as she took a step forward and towered over the brunette.

"Sorry…I'll be going now," Hope mumbled through a nervous and shaky laugh before she turned and winked up the stairs at Joss, before the redhead disappeared out of sight, until she turned on her heels and got out of the house quickly.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Club-The Middle Of The Afternoon

"Okay guys sorry for being late but I had to uh…take care of a little something important first," Hope acknowledged out loud with a bit of an uneasy smile on her lips when she got to the part of trying to explain where she had just been.

"Oh really, and just where were you," Penny asked with a curious and slightly impatient frown as she sounded less than impressed by Hope's explanation, setting down her glass of tea and turning in her seat to face Hope, who hadn't changed clothes since leaving the Possible household.

"Just uh…out picking up a few things," Hope awkwardly mumbled back in her reply before letting out a soft laugh and reaching a hand up to scratch the back of her neck, absentmindedly trying to pull the bottom edge of her shirt down over her pierced bellybutton with the other.

"Well it looks like you forgot the rest of that outfit, please, if you're going to lie at least make the effort and come up with an excuse that anyone's going to believe," Penny answered with a very skeptical edge to her words as she stood up and then started to unbutton the buttons of her uniform, with a new shirt sitting on top of the bar.

"Well uh…hey, I think that I look pretty damn hot, I mean look at my ass…look at it, it looks great in these shorts," Hope started to mumble back in her reply at first before she turned around and bent over, gesturing to Penny to look at her butt.

"Yeah so…that top makes your breasts look nice as well, so what's your point, you still haven't answered my question," Penny shot back with a slight hint of amusement to her words as the edges of her lips began to curl up into the slightest traces of a smile ever so slightly as she pulled off her uniform top and began to set it down on top of the bar.

"Penny…easy honey, being the resident bitch is supposed to be my job, just tell her she looks hot and forget where she was, does it really matter right now," Marcella interjected with an annoyed groan as she tiredly pushed off of her chair to stand back up before she smiled at the blonde and set a hand on her shoulder as Penny was in the middle of unbuckling her bulletproof vest.

"Well if it wasn't anything big then she shouldn't have any problem telling us…right," Penny said back with an irritated scowl on her face and look in her eyes as she finished unbuckling her bulletproof vest and then dropped it onto the bar beside her uniform top.

"Okay well…yeah that works, I guess…uh sorry Hope," Marcella weakly mumbled as she hurriedly glanced back and forth between Hope and Penny, in a desperate attempt to try to come up with something to say that would not make either one of her lovers angry.

"Well thanks for trying dear, okay Penny, you really want to know where I was before I came here," Hope replied softly with an agreeable smile and nod of her head in Marcella's general direction as she slowly walked down the steps and up to them until she was standing directly in front of Penny.

"That's what I asked you," Penny continued with a shaky breath as she reached back behind her head and pulled her hair out of the ponytail that she had put it in hours earlier and shook it out.

"I visited Joss and we had a little talk about what we're going to do about all of these killings, when we were done I left and came here," Hope forced herself to say with a restrained tone to her words as she fidgeted with her hands enough until she couldn't take it any longer and stuffed then into her front pockets, pushing down far enough to push her shorts down until much more of her thong was unveiled.

"Oh, is that all," Penny replied with a look of surprise in her eyes as she had to fight to keep her disappointment from leaking into her voice, as she was sure that more than what she had just heard had probably happened between Joss and Hope.

"There Penny…you see, nothing happened, now can we get on with things…like figuring out what it was that Monique wanted us to do," Marcella added in her two cents with a relieved throwing up of her hands in a large gesture as she let out a subtle sigh before leaning heavily on Penny's shoulder.

"Well who knows with her, it seems like every time she gets some big idea in her head we end up paying the price, at least until she forgets what it was that she asked us to do in the first place," Hope grouched unhappily as she waved off a still curious look from Penny before she made her way to back behind the bar, bending over a bit to look for something strong to drink.

"Hey, I heard that," Monique called out from the doorway to the back of the club with a serious frown and almost disappointed look in her gaze, as she was holding a thick notebook in her hands, before she stepped forward until she came to lean forward on the bar beside Hope, who had found something to drink.

"Yeah so, you gonna do something about it or just tell us what the big emergency is," Hope drawled with an unconvinced edge to her words and half smirk on her lips as she glanced up at Monique but stayed bent over to make sure she got the fullest bottle of what she had picked out.

"It's not an emergency really, it's just that I have a big meeting coming up in a few weeks, and if they like some of my work then it could mean a nice big paycheck, so I need your help to be my models to try on the dresses," Monique answered nervously as she set the notebook down onto the bar and walked out from behind it until she was watching Penny as she went to pick up a more comfortable shirt to put on.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Marcella commented softly with a slightly relieved and relaxed shrug of her shoulders, letting out a small sigh, content with the newfound knowledge that she wouldn't have to do anything to bad.

"Yeah well just don't forget that you still have to make my dress for the party…Bonnie's to, I don't think that I need to tell you what she'd…what I'd do to you, if you don't get them done on time," Hope announced with a very clear and determined look in her eyes as she stood up and stared straight at Monique, making sure that she heard every single word that she said.

"Don't worry Hope, I am a woman of my word, I said that I'd get your dresses done and I will, I still have like two weeks left anyway," Monique stated with a very determined and proud tone to her words before she leaned over and pulled a surprised Penny into a kiss.

"That two weeks will go by before you know it, besides who knows what'll happen with Kim and the baby, not to mention the investigation behind who killed DN-Amy and Duff Killigan, things could happen," Marcella interrupted softly with a serious look of intensity in her gaze before she hurried to catch Penny in a kiss pretty much the moment that Monique pulled back.

"Yeah, just make sure that you don't wait till the last minute whatever happens, now if you'll excuse me I have to go see if Ron needs any help with the investigation," Hope continued softly with a certain tone to her words as she gave the others a quick nod before heading out of the bar, still holding the bottle of wine that she had picked out.

"Hey wait, where are you going…you can't drive with that," Monique exclaimed loudly with a confused and concerned edge to her words as she took an awkward step forward and held a hand up as Hope got near the steps leading up and out of the club.

"I'm not going to drink it till I see Ron, if he needs my help with the investigation then I'll save it for later, and if not…then we'll have one hell of a night, bye ladies," Hope shot back over her shoulder with a playful smile on her lips and tone to her words before she turned the corner and disappeared out of sight.

END OF CHAPTER 125

Author's Note: This chapter starts out with a short bit of Shego and Senior as they sit in their seats in front of a large viewing screen. Shego is bummed out about something when Senior walks up and tries to get it out of her. She's a bit dodgy about it and it takes a little bit to do it. They talk about what Shego is doing, watching a lot of old videotape, trying to find anything that could help her find out who murdered Duff Killigan. Shego tries to get something off of her chest but can't before then Senior tells her something that leaves her speechless.

Then comes a bit with Hope, Joss, and Mrs. Possible. Hope is getting ready to leave when she bumps into Mrs. Possible, who isn't happy about what she thinks happened upstairs in Joss' room. Hope tries to just brush it off as if it's nothing but Mrs. Possible isn't buying it. They almost get into an argument before Joss shows up at the top of the stairs with lips that leave little doubt that she had just been kissing Hope a lot. Mrs. Possible isn't happy and Joss tries to calm things down a bit. Joss and Hope try to explain what happened before they tell too much. Joss tries to explain how she feels about kissing other women but doesn't really do it to well as she's still figuring it all out. Hope takes the first opportunity that she can get to leave.

Then comes a big bit with Hope, Penny, and Marcella. They're at the club talking about basically everything before Hope arrives and gets grilled by Penny as she's changing clothes. Now I know that usually a woman wouldn't do that out in the open but it's only her and a few of the other women that are there so she feels safe. Penny asks Hope where she was and gets insistent about it before Marcella joins in and tries to defend her before Hope admits where she was but leaves out a big chunk of it. That seems to satisfy Penny for the moment before Monique walks in and tells them what she needs them for. Hope reminds her about the Global Justice party that she's making a dress for each of them and Monique swears that she'll get them done in time. Hope says that she'd better have them done in time before she leaves with a bottle of wine, looking for Ron.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady? And if anyone has watched The Santa Clause Two then when the Tooth Fairy sneaks into Charlie's sisters room right before Tim Allen's character grabs his wing if you look on the bulletin board on the wall you'll see a Kim Possible poster.


	127. Boom

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 126-STRETCHING AND BOOM?**

The House-The Training Room-A Few Hours Later

"Why are we doing this again," Jessica softly whispered over to Monique with an impatient and slightly scared edge to her words and look in her eyes as she tried to stretch as far as the woman on the video. A couple of hours earlier Bonnie had come home having decided that she had gained a few unwanted pounds. Pounds that she just simply had to get rid of before the Global Justice party. So she had gathered everyone that was at home and wasn't pregnant and popped one of her old workout video's into the machine. Though she wasn't actually forcing any of them to be there none of the women wanted to face her wrath and be the first one to try to leave.

"Beats me," Liz grouched harshly back under her breath with a none to pleased scowl on her lips before she noticed that Bonnie had turned her head to look their way and changed it to a nervous smile.

"Bonnie wants to look perfect for that Global Justice party, probably wants to rub everybody's noses in it to…so she'll do anything to lose a few pounds," Raquel added with more of an inconvenienced expression to her as it seemed to Jessica that she didn't really seem to mind the workout.

"Yeah, starting with her head," Crystal ruefully cracked softly with a devilishly amused and crooked grin across her lips, as she started a new stretch, before Bonnie's head snapped around towards them.

"What was that," Bonnie asked with a curious and frustrated expression as she sat up a little straighter in her seat and tried to focus her attention on who she thought had spoken. She looked to Marcella, who gave her a startled look, first before turning her attention to Crystal, receiving a warm smile and a shake of her head from the former dancer.

"Nnh…I used to be better at this," Jessica groaned with an unhappy scowl darkening her features as she tried to stretch a bit further than it looked like she could, obviously not liking the end result.

"So…that's further than I can do, what's the big deal," Liz scoffed with a bit of a self-loathing tone to her words and look to her face as she tried to stretch as far as she watched Jessica being able to stretch even further than she could.

"Back when I was a dancer I used to be able to put my foot back behind my head, and now," Jessica replied with a slightly sour and frustrated pout to her lips as she shook her head and sighed before getting a slight bump in the shoulder from Crystal.

"Back when you were a what," Liz asked blankly as she stopped in mid stretch to focus all of her attention on Jessica, who blushed as red as Kim's hair at the sudden amount of attention sent her way.

"A dancer…you know," Jessica replied softly as she continued to blush, thinking and hoping and praying that Liz already knew of her past, as she tried to clue Liz into the truth without actually having to openly admit it. It wasn't that she was truly ashamed of her time spent as a stripper, in fact they had been some of the happiest moments of her life, it was just that she felt as if she had done her time and had moved on. Though if anyone made her answer honestly she would have had to admit that there were times during the day that she would wonder how some of her old friends were doing and how good it would feel to get back up the stage again.

"She was a stripper, bumping and grinding…with the pole, shaking what her momma gave her," Marcella announced proudly with a confidant if not a tad zealous grin across her lips as she arched her back noticeably, struck a pose with some hair flopped over one eye, and heavily pursed lips.

"But back in high school you didn't have…don't they get in the way," Liz started to wonder aloud with a very curious look in her eyes as she tilted her head to one side and stared oddly at Jessica for a few seconds before her gaze fell down to the blonde's ample breasts. In the end she nodded slightly towards them, keeping her gaze fixed on them, as she hoped that Jessica would explain it to her in such a way that would make her understand, hoping that she had heard wrong somehow.

"A special gift from an old boyfriend…he said that they'd help me, and yeah…they took some getting used to at first," Jessica chuckled softly with a slightly guilty laugh and smile as she dropped her chin down to her chest and batted her eyes.

"Now they're just that much more fun for us," Marcella interjected proudly with a hungry and intense look in her eyes as she smiled and licked her lips, staring straight at Jessica's chest, which was well enough covered for Rosa to have been in the room, but not by much.

"Bitch," Jessica bit back harshly under her breath with a slight turning of her head to one side as she held herself in place, though she stopped doing the stretch that she had been doing, as she also balled her hands up into fists on the mat.

"Slut," Marcella shot back with more than a fair amount of venom in her words as she hissed through clenched teeth, even though when Liz snapped her gaze over to her she could have sworn that her bark was far worse than her bite. It seemed that her eyes told the real story, relaying that she was mostly just posturing.

"Are you two always like this," Raquel asked with a concerned frown that caused her brow to crease as she looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Pretty much…yeah, but it makes for some great make up sex later on," Crystal cracked with a dirty twinkle in her eyes as she leaned over closer to Marcella, ending up resting her chin in the crick of the brunette's neck, nuzzling fairly well into Marcella's neck.

"Damn straight," Both Jessica and Marcella said in unison with happy if not giddy smiles on their lips, as they looked straight at each other, mere moments before Bonnie whirled around and glared over at them.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Mall-The Women's Clothing Store Area

"Okay ladies, so where to next," Monique asked with an excited curling up of the edges of her lips, the beginnings of a smile, as she looked over to one side at Hope and Penny.

"Hmm…maybe Victoria's Secret, my lingerie drawer has gotten a little to empty lately," Penny calmly answered with a very deep in thought look in her eyes as she looked back and forth between the bags in her hands and came to a decision.

"Mmm…yes, something must be done I say," Hope proclaimed proudly as she looked arms with Penny, thrust her chest out, and began to mock march forward around a large potted fern.

"Yes something, but what…what I say," Raquel chimed in with a slightly dopey giggle and smile as she briefly stared off into space before turning and looking up and over at Monique, who stopped walking to frown back at her.

"Can we just go take a look, it's really not that big of a deal," Penny nervously interjected with an awkward smile as she stopped walking so quickly, causing Hope to slow down a little bit more before stopping, obviously not sitting well with her.

"Not that big of a deal…I scoff at you my dear," Hope impatiently scolded the blonde as she playfully shook her finger in Penny's face before leaning in for a kiss, not caring about the startled expressions of a few kids that were passing by at that very moment.

"Scoff…yes scoff," Jessica purred out in addition with a very dopey and stupid looking smile on her lips before she could no longer keep much of a straight face, finally ending up dropping her head down onto Raquel's chest, looking oddly comfortable there, comfortable and unwilling to leave.

"I don't see what's so funny," Ron asked with a nervous and confused sigh and slumping of his shoulders as he was finally able to stop walking, carrying many of the bags, and slump into a seat at the edge of the newly repaired food court.

"Ah come on now Ron, where's that team spirit huh," Hope said with a bit of an impatient pout on her lips as she leaned over, giving him a good look down her new eerily tight red blouse, before a sudden look of fear flashed across her face before she awkwardly slid into a chair at the table on the opposite side from Ron.

"Everything okay honey," Monique questioned with a nervous and worried frown as she set her bags down and pulled up a chair beside Hope and sat down.

"Something wrong baby," Jessica said as she pulled Raquel up close to Hope, not caring if anyone looked their way and got the right idea of what they were to each other, as right now she was far more concerned about Hope.

"What is it Hope, what's wrong," Ron asked softly with a gentle but concerned tone to his words as he set the bags down beside him near his feet before he reached across the table and took her hands in his.

"Yeah…ah," Rufus chirped softly with a greatly concerned furrowing of his little brow, as he slid down Ron's arm until he hopped up off of his knuckles and landed on the top of the table directly in front of Hope, right beside their clasped hands.

"Really guys…I'm fine, I'm okay," Hope commented softly with a proud and confidant smile breaking apart her lips as she slowly shook her head and tried to look totally in control of herself.

"You can lie to Mr. Barkin and your parents Hope, but you can't lie to me, now what's wrong," Ron demanded with a bit of an impatient edge to his words as he gave both of her hands a bit of a squeeze and tried to look her in the eye.

"It's just that the last time that we were here, the three of us, like this it," Hope nervously and awkwardly began to answer her as she shifted her feet under the table and blushed deeply, breaking the lock of Ron's gaze.

"The bomb went off…I'd…I'd almost forgotten," Jessica fake laughed back with at first an expression on her face that seemed to suggest that she was trying to simply act as if it didn't affect her, sitting down at the table next to Hope. But Raquel and Ron could see her eyes starting to water and well up with unshed tears before Penny walked up behind Jessica and pulled her hair up into her hands, slightly playfully pulling it together into a light ponytail, trying to show her support without saying to much.

"So then you took a seat at the table as far away from the entrance as you could, so that if anything happened you wouldn't be caught by surprise again…right," Monique added softly with a very calm yet serious tone to her words as she looked to first Ron and then Hope, sad that her good friend was still haunted by the explosion so long afterwards.

"Heh…yeah, it was all supposed to lessen over time, the nightmares don't come as often as they used to…but every once in awhile I still get them," Hope tried to laugh back with confidence even though it was clear to everyone that she was lying through her teeth as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"What…I didn't know," Jessica shot back to her with a hurt and scared tone to her words and a haunted look in her eyes as she reached across the table as well and laid her hands on top of Ron and Hope's clasped ones.

"Sorry Jess, but it's not really something that I like to talk about ya know, if the Director knew she'd make me go to therapy or something," Hope replied with a nervous and shaky shrug of her shoulders as she forced herself to admit a weakness within herself, something that she really didn't like to do any more often than she absolutely had to.

"That might not be such a bad idea honey, a little talking to someone could really help you," Monique observed with a serious tone to her words as she leaned up against Ron, laying a hand on his shoulder, all the while looking straight to Hope, only wanting what's best for her.

"I'm not really the talking to a shrink type if you haven't noticed by now, those people are only out for themselves…with their twisted and sick," Hope unhappily remarked out loud with a very clear and pointed look in her eyes and a fierce clenching of her fists as she looked suddenly ready to do some serious damage to anything that got in her way.

"Okay…that was a bit of a surprise, angry much," Raquel offered with an uneasy half smile on her lips as she smiled down at Ron before looking around the food court, checking to see if anyone was beginning to take a little to much of an interest in their goings on.

"Did something happen between you and a psychiatrist Hope," Penny asked with a tone of voice and look in her eyes that Ron recognized almost immediately as the personality that his blonde lady love assumed whenever she was interrogating a suspect. As she had gotten more power within the department Penny had asked Ron to stop by from time to time, even if only just so that the other officers could see him so that whenever she inevitably got pregnant she wouldn't get any flack from them. That and there were plenty of small rooms within the building that they could slink away to for a quickie if the need arose. Ron meanwhile had used the opportunities to show his support for her as well, hoping that if the chief knew that Penny had people that both believed and depended on her that she would have a better chance of getting noticed, and promoted when the possibility came up.

"When I was a kid my parents thought that there was something wrong with me because I didn't talk much, there were rumors about the guy…ones that they should have heeded, but they wanted to believe the best in people, after awhile he…he," Hope forced herself to admit with a very awkward and guilty expression to her as her shoulders hunched up and she lowered her head, almost as if in shame.

"He molested you…didn't he," Penny declared with a very furious and seething sneer curling up her lips as she suddenly wished that she still had her gun instead of locking it up back at the house before they had come.

"Um…no, one day my dad forgot to pay him and came back just as he was about to…what would have happened had he not come back still haunts me to this day, just the possibility," Hope glumly acknowledged with a very nervous and scared laugh as she let it shake her body before the entire area suddenly began to shake and pulse.

"What's going on," Monique exclaimed with a total look of shock on her face as she lifted her head up and whirled around, looking all over in the attempt to figure out what was going on.

"Ahh…a bomb," Hope shrieked in loud alarm with a sheer look of panic on her face before she scrambled up across the table and into Ron's lap, pressing herself tightly against him as he held her close.

END OF CHAPTER 126

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Bonnie and the other ladies doing aerobics and stretching while talking because Bonnie was afraid that she had gained a few pounds and needed to lose them before they went to the Global Justice ball where Ron would accept the award on behalf of the entire Team Possible. Bonnie is mostly busy with leading the group, leaving the others time to talk and joke behind her back. Liz doesn't know all about what Jessica used to do and so that fact comes up in the talk and she has to admit to one of her newest lovers that she used to be a stripper, something that she kind of wished that Liz had already known beforehand. Jessica misses being a stripper at times and has thought about doing it again, though not really enough to actually give everything that she has now up and go back to that life. At the end they agree that any fight between them, Jessica and Marcella, just means better make up sex in the end.

Then comes a bit with Ron and a few of the ladies as they're at the mall shopping together. The ladies are directing where they're going while Ron is pretty much just holding the bags and going with them. They all want to go to Victoria's Secret and look at lingerie but they end up at the food court, the very same food court where the bomb went off months earlier. Hope and Jessica are a bit nervous before they all talk about what's happening and how Hope is scared of being here. Before finally Hope admits that she was almost molested by a shrink before her father showed back up and stopped it, saving her. They try to help her a little bit when the whole ground starts to shake, sending Hope in a panic into Ron's lap.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady? And if anyone has watched The Santa Clause Two then when the Tooth Fairy sneaks into Charlie's sisters room right before Tim Allen's character grabs his wing if you look on the bulletin board on the wall you'll see a Kim Possible poster.


	128. After The Boom

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 127-AFTER THE BOOM**

The Mall-Not Again

Normally having a very clingy Hope sitting in his lap and clutching him tightly if not for dear life would be a very good thing and something that he wouldn't want anyone, other than the other women in the house, to see. But this day was anything but normal. Just a few minutes earlier they had been discussing something very serious, with Hope admitting that her psychiatrist had almost sexually assaulted her. Thankfully though it hadn't happened, but worrying about it was probably easier than dealing with whatever was going on. The shaking had begun almost completely out of the blue, throwing everyone into an instant state of total panic. Try as she might to appear strong and not afraid after a few seconds her strong show disappeared and broke apart. With a very tearful scream she flew out of her chair and in the blink of an eye she was at Ron's side, smashing through the bags with reckless abandon, before throwing her arms around both he and Hope, neither of whom seem to mind.

"What the hell is going on," Monique shouted as she froze in place, gripping the table with all that she could muster, frantically looking around as she fully expected something to come flying her way.

"I don't," Penny added with a very serious look in her eyes as she ducked underneath the table, absentmindedly fumbling around at her side for a nonexistent gun, while Raquel soon joined her.

"Everybody stay calm, we're going to get through this," Ron blurted out loudly, as it was all that was going through his mind at that moment, before all of the glass in the replacement doors, side-lites, and transom imploding at exactly the same second. A large shower of glass blew into the lobby and food court, sending not only Ron and the others but everyone else in the mall diving and running for cover. Screams filled the air as Ron threw one arm around Hope and the other as best he could around Jessica and dove off of his chair, taking both of them to the floor with him, even if the glass didn't end up coming to close to them. After the bomb some months earlier Ron wasn't going to take any chances. "Penny, Monique, Raquel," Ron continued in rapid-fire succession as he called out the others names, hoping that none of them had been hurt.

"I'm fine," Raquel shot back with a scared silly grin on her lips as she shrugged her shoulders, visibly cringing each and every time there was the slightest noise.

"M…me to," Monique stuttered out in quite a big hurry after she hurriedly squatted down and ducked underneath the table, pushing herself in between Raquel and Penny.

"Anybody hurt," Penny declared loudly with a serious tone to her words as she started to move out from underneath the table, her gaze instantly going to Ron, who was laying on top of a panicked Hope and a very tearful Jessica.

"I already said yes, what more do you want girl," Monique grouched sharply with a fearfully sarcastic grimace as she started to get out from underneath the table before there was another loud crash, sending her scrambling to Ron, knocking broken chairs aside along the way.

"Nice Nique, I need a phone," Penny grumbled back with an irritated scowl as she fumbled at her waist a little, very unhappy that she was having a world of trouble finding her cell phone.

"Here, try mine," Raquel interjected with a very serious and intense look in her eyes as she sat down and leaned back so that she could slide her hands into her pockets, mostly because she couldn't remember which pocket she had put it in.

"We need to get out of here," Monique shouted as she struggled to get up, grabbing a hold of Ron's shirt collar and trying to drag him away, as Jessica tried to dry her tears and Hope was beginning to move beyond fear and regaining her common sense.

"Duh," Rufus chirped with a very determined frown as he jumped up onto Ron's back and saluted Monique, ready for anything.

"Er…as much as I like it when you're on top right now could you uh…get off, I don't wanna die flat on my back," Hope meekly said to Ron with a scared smile to her countenance as she reached one arm around his waist while putting the other on the ground to try to push herself up.

"Yeah, you're in uncharted territory alright," Penny let slip with a skeptical half smirk creeping up onto her lips as she crawled out towards Ron and the others as Monique let go of Ron's shirt and instead did her best to get Jessica up to her feet to get away.

"Not now Penny," Ron shot back with a less than pleased furrowing of his brows as he carefully got up from off of Hope, giving a still skittish Jessica a comforting pat on the back, before he pulled himself back up to his knees, still straddling Hope.

"Wait till we're all safe at home honey," Raquel added with an uneasy look to her as she shakily got up to her feet and started to look around for any police or emergency workers.

"E…easy for you to say, y…you're not the one that," Jessica tried to say through a nervous and scared stutter to her words as she looked to Ron fearfully while Monique pulled her into a tight and supportive embrace.

"Worry about that later, let's go," Monique replied softly as she pulled Jessica even closer until her forehead rested against the blonde's temple, her hot breath feeling good on Jessica's cheek.

"Right," Ron added in one quick breath as he lurched back up to his feet, reaching his hand out to Hope and pulling her up to her feet right along with him.

"Hurry," Hope shouted out loudly in alarm before she took Ron by the hand and took off down the mostly open causeway through the mall and away from the site of the explosion, forcing the others to hurry and run to try to catch up.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Home Of Mr. And Mrs. James Possible

"No…this cannot be happening, not again," Joss sighed with a touch of panic in her voice as she sank into a seat on the couch, staring sadly at the screen, covering her mouth with one hand while a few tears threatened to spill out down her cheeks.

"Please be okay…please be okay," Kim whispered softly to herself as she lowered her head, clasping her hands together above it, closing her eyes and almost making it a prayer.

"It's okay honey, I'm sure that Ron and the others were nowhere near that bomb when it went off," Mrs. Possible stated with a hopefully very soothing and supportive tone to her words as she sat down on the couch next to Kim and laid an arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"Yeah Kim, Ron's smarter than that," Jim tried to add with an uneasy and nervous smile and edge to his words, hopefully making Kim feel better, before he clammed up and turned to his twin brother as he spoke up.

"Well okay maybe the common household plant is smart than him but…he tries," Tim continued with a little bit to wide of a grin on his lips as he tried to suddenly clarify himself in the middle of what he was saying.

"Boys," Mr. Possible exclaimed with a great amount of concern in his words as he stepped into the room and crossed his arms in front of his chest, heavily scowling at his twin sons.

"Sorry dad," Both Jim and Tim answered in unison as they hunched their shoulders up and hung their heads before they lifted their gazes up to meet their mothers, whose expression was much like their fathers.

"It's okay dad…really, I know that they mean well," Kim spoke up with a slightly uneasy tone to her words as she lifted her head up and tried her best to smile.

"Still, they should know better than to act like total," Bonnie began to growl with a nearly furious sneer beginning to form upon her face as she defiantly crossed her arms in front of her chest, blocking the stares of both Jim and Tim from her breasts, before she leaned forward and rested a hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Easy Bonnie," Zita strongly stated with a very firm and serious scowl as she kept her gaze fixed on the television screen, with a confused and somber looking Rosa on her lap, curling her toes up as she tried to keep her nerves in check.

"Not now Z, this is happening for the second time, they have to be okay," Bonnie countered with what she thought was a look of total anger though when Joss looked she could have sworn that Bonnie was projecting anger but looking more like someone that was using anger to keep herself from flying off of the handle.

"Don't you think I know that Bonnie, Rosa is not going to lose her father today, and her little brother or sister is not going to lose their father before they even meet him, Ron is fine…he will be fine, he is fine," Zita declared with a very determined and certain tone to her words and look in her eyes as she finally turned her head to look over at Kim, who solemnly nodded her head in agreement, breaking out into a little bit of a smile.

"I know and I'm sorry Zita, it's just that I can't lose him…or any of the others, Hope owes me like twenty bucks for that bet that we made last week," Bonnie said softly with a small shrug of her shoulders before she slowly made her way to the far end of the couch.

"What did you make the bet for," Joss wondered aloud with a curious tone to her words as she turned her head and looked up at Bonnie, who stopped moving the moment that Joss stopped talking.

"Er…uh nothing really," Bonnie replied with a definite blush to her cheeks and a flustered grin before she leaned awkwardly on the armrest of the couch.

"Ah come on Bonnie, tell us…please," Jim and Tim cried out in unison with dirty and knowing grins as they hopped up to their feet and beamed at Bonnie.

"That's okay…it's not something that I think would be good to talk about in mixed company," Bonnie answered with an obviously hesitant and nervous little laugh as she took a step back away from the front edge of the couch.

"Mixed company, what does that mean," Mr. Possible asked with a slightly offended expression even though he wasn't quite sure exactly what he should be offended about.

"I think she means them," Zita replied for Bonnie with a slight nod of her head towards Jim and Tim, who didn't look at all pleased about being singled out about something that they really wanted to know about.

"Hey," Jim exclaimed sharply with a clearly upset frown as he balled his hands up into fists before he turned to see Tim's reaction.

"Why…we know about, we know what's really going on, we're not kids," Tim added with a serious look of intensity as he looked up and over at his father, hoping for even a little bit of support.

"You're close enough," Bonnie scoffed sharply with a very skeptical expression on her face as she slowly made her way around the end of the couch, finally taking a seat beside Kim and her mother.

"No we're not," Tim argued loudly as he started to take a step forward towards Bonnie but was stopped by Mr. Possible as he stretched his arm out in front of him, a firm scowl on his lips.

"You know boys, maybe you should go make sure that Josie's alright, make sure that she hasn't gotten herself…uh…into any trouble," Mr. Possible stated softly with a nervous laugh as he struggled to come up with something that would get his sons out of the room quickly enough so that the adults could talk.

"Ah, what about Rosa," Jim piped up countering his father as he hoped to get his father to start to think about what he was saying. James Possible was a highly brilliant man though at times his self-confidence in his decisions could be challenged if the person putting out the challenge did it just right.

"How about you take her with you," Kim offered up with a hopeful and optimistic smile as she hoped to try and diffuse the situation if at all possible.

"Good idea Kim, honey…do you want to go with your cousins and see little Josie," Zita agreed with Kim softly at first before she gave Rosa a soft squeeze as she leaned to one side, just enough to look her daughter in the eye.

"Okay mommy," Rosa said with a sweet and excited smile on her lips before she slid down off of Zita's lap and raced over to stand directly in front of Jim and Tim, both of who looked noticeably uneasy at how enthusiastic Rosa was about leaving the room to check on Josie.

"Thanks honey, you were saying Bonnie," Zita said with a relieved sigh before she watched Jim and Tim lead Rosa out of the room.

"Okay…well I made a bet with Hope about whether or not Marcella and Raquel would do a cheerleading routine together in the nude, I won," Bonnie slowly replied right at first, as she waited to fully explain until she was sure that the twins and Rosa were fully out of the room, before she told everything, not being able to help smiling at the end and wanting to giggle at the memory.

"Thankfully I was out with Yori and Tara when all of this happened, but Hope filled me in on it later, she even went so far as to act some of it out…later on Jessica helped out to," Kim groaned softly with an admittedly relieved breath as she sat up in her seat and then flopped back against the backrest as she furthered telling them what had happened from her perspective before Zita spoke up.

"And I was off with Ron and Rosa at the studio at the time, we got home so late that Ron had to carry Rosa in from the car to her room, she was so tired that she didn't even wake up the whole time," Zita relayed calmly with an appreciative smile as she brushed some lint off of her lap and then crossed her legs, ending up with her hands politely clasped together on top of her top knee.

"Please…no more, I've already heard to much," Mr. Possible pleaded profusely as he put his hands over his ears, not wanting to hear any more information about the sexual going's on in the house where his one and only daughter lived.

"We should be there," Kim stated softly out of the blue as she turned her full attention back to the television screen, with an almost haunted look in her eyes.

"Where," Joss wondered aloud with a confused tone to her words as she looked over at Kim and smiled with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"At the mall, if anything's happened to Ron I should be there," Kim started to say with a very frustrated groan as the news went to a commercial.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea honey, not in your condition," Mrs. Possible objected loudly with a very serious look in her eyes and serious look on her face as she gave Kim a little bit of a squeeze.

"Oh no princess, you're not going anywhere, if anyone's going anywhere it's going to be me…I mean Ron would agree with me on this," Bonnie declared with a very certain and determined air about her, as if there was no doubt in her mind about what she was saying was right, as she stood up and towered down at Kim and her mother.

"Oh no he wouldn't," Ron interrupted Bonnie out of the blue with a clear tone of displeasure in his voice as he walked into the living room, with Hope and the others that had been at the mall close behind. Hope and Jessica had latched onto him, each taking one of his hands in theirs and holding on for dear life. Penny looked like she wanted to be somewhere else, Monique looked honestly relieved to be back and see that Kim was okay, while Raquel just looked uncomfortable.

"Ron," Bonnie exclaimed in shock before she raced over to him, stopping a split second before she threw her arms around him at the sight of the blood spatter on his shirt. She took a step back even more when she saw that Jessica and Hope had blood on them as well.

"Are you okay," Joss shouted out in alarm as she got up to her knees on the couch and sated wide eyed at Ron.

"Other than a few cuts and bruises yeah," Ron softly answered with a bit of a shaky laugh before Jessica and Hope looped around Bonnie before Ron stepped forward, finally almost forcing Bonnie to step forward and hug Ron. Just as she was about to pull away Hope and Jessica completed the encirclement and together the four of them had a group hug.

"Mom help get me up please," Kim begged with a relieved but still nervous tone of voice as she turned to her mother before Joss hurried by and headed for Ron, passing by Zita who had closed her eyes and was silently whispering the words to a prayer of thanks.

"Okay honey just wait a little bit, Ron's not going to go anywhere before you can get to him," Mrs. Possible replied softly with a concerned frown as she got back up to her feet before the group hug ended and Bonnie went to hug first Jessica and then Hope, right before Joss threw herself at Ron, almost knocking him back by the sheer force of her body colliding with his. Bonnie and Hope stopped right in the middle of leaning back together for another kiss to stare oddly at the younger woman.

"O…kay," Hope mumbled in a fair amount of shock before Joss pulled away and was replaced by Kim.

END OF CHAPTER 127

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with the aftermath of the next bomb attack at the mall as Ron dives for cover with Hope along for the ride and Jessica quickly follows. The other women duck underneath the table next to Ron, or as close as they could get and still be safe. They're all scared but then they try to calm down a little bit while talking about what to do next. Penny acts like a cop and instinctively reaches for a gun that she doesn't have before she is in a desperate search for a cell phone. They finally find one before there's a little more talking. Then once Ron finally gets up allowing Hope to as well. Hope gets up and very soon afterwards she grabs Ron by the hand and they then all run away.

Then comes a bit with Kim and some of the others at her parents' house. They're watching the news about the bomb blast and Kim is very worried about Ron and the others. Joss and Mr. and Mrs. Possible try to calm her down while Zita tries to keep Jim and Tim from hearing too much that they shouldn't. Kim and Zita get the twins to take Rosa to see Josie, checking up on her, something that the boys are not happy about. They go anyway and Bonnie explains to everyone about a bet that she made with Hope a few days earlier. Kim and Zita tell where they were during that time with a nice little moment for Ron carrying his daughter from the car to put her to bed. Bonnie goes a little to far into her explanation before the ladies get into a little bit of an argument about what they should be doing. Bonnie makes a claim before Ron interrupts her and goes against her claim. Everyone is obviously happy to see them as Bonnie rushes over to hug them, stopping when she sees the blood. She does so once she learns that no one is really hurt. A nice group hug follows before everyone is surprised by Joss' reaction to Ron being okay, a little bit of hero worship there to a degree, though we know that she was a big fan of Ron awhile back so it's continued. It's odd to the ladies before Joss pulls back and Kim hugs Ron as best she can given her stomach, after needing Mrs. Possible's help to stand up.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady? And if anyone has watched The Santa Clause Two then when the Tooth Fairy sneaks into Charlie's sisters room right before Tim Allen's character grabs his wing if you look on the bulletin board on the wall you'll see a Kim Possible poster.


	129. A Lazy Day By The Pool

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 128-A LAZY DAY BY THE POOL**

The House-The Pool-Two Days Later

"You okay," Ron asked softly with a genuine tone of concern in his words as he walked out of the house and towards the pool, first meeting Jessica.

"Okay I guess, the hospital gave me a couple of days off to recover, I tried to tell them that I was fine and didn't need any time but they were pretty insistent," Jessica replied with what she hoped was a smile of contentment upon her lips, though Ron could tell that she wasn't being completely honest with him, as she hadn't taken her sunglasses off. She had decided to spend the day sunbathing beside the pool, wearing a simple baby blue bikini.

"You've told me the company line, now how are you really," Ron commented calmly with an unimpressed edge to his words and frown as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited for Jessica to answer him.

"Fine thanks, and you," Jessica warmly grinned at him as she tilted her head back and made good use of the fact that she was wearing sunglasses.

"Jessica," Ron said with a relaxed but stern furrowing of his brows before he leaned over a little bit, just over the top of Jessica, casting a small shadow onto her.

"Er…okay, I know that I can't lie to you…during the day it's okay, though every loud noise that I hear almost makes me pee my pants, at night there's the nightmares, but I'm lucky because Monique is there most of the time, and when she isn't then someone else is, but I don't know about Hope," Jessica started to stutter and stammer awkwardly as she tried to explain how she was doing to Ron without cluing him into just how scared the bomb had made her.

"How so," Ron questioned skeptically as he let out a short laugh and shrugged his shoulders, curious about what would come out of Jessica's mouth next.

"You know her, there are times where she can't keep her big mouth shut…telling us everything…even things we don't want to know," Jessica began with a slightly to giddy smile forming upon her lips as she started to lift her sunglasses up, revealing her eyes.

"And now she's clammed up tighter than," Ron sighed sadly as he shook his head and set his hands on his hips, looking more than a bit dejected, before both were interrupted.

"I can hear you two ya know," Hope interrupted with a clearly less than pleased and impatient scowl across her lips as she walked up to them around the corner and the tree, untying the short skirt that she was wearing overtop of her bikini bottom.

"Heh uh…no Hope, you got it all wrong, we weren't talking about you," Ron lied badly with a guilty and embarrassed grin as he threw his hands up in self-defense before taking a step back.

"Save it Ron, I heard everything, so you can stop lying to me, besides you're a terrible liar," Hope replied with a very serious look in her eyes before she looked around the area, checking for Rosa, before she stripped off her top and tossed it to Ron, who caught it with a sheepish grin.

"What did you do that for," Jessica wondered aloud with a curious tone to her words and confused look on her face as she sat up in her seat and looked around.

"Just checking to see if Rosa was around, since she's not I won't be needing my top," Hope answered softly with a deep breath before she began to go through a few stretches, loosening herself up.

"Well yeah you won't, but why would you want to go diving topless, doesn't that hurt…at least a little bit," Ron asked hesitantly with a slightly queasy and toothy grin as he shrugged his shoulders and then slid his hands into his pockets and tensed up, fully expecting Hope to at the very least verbally retaliate.

"Only if you do it wrong," Jessica interjected with a calm but amused smirk as she lifted her head up off of the chair enough so that she could let her sunglasses slide down far enough on her nose to allow them to look each other in the eye.

"So then don't do it wrong okay," Ron quipped with a dopey and cheesy grin curling up one edge of his lips with a quick nod of his head.

"You always worry to much, ya know that Ronnie," Hope cooed back with a very sultry and seductive tone to her words, glint in her gaze, and sway to her hips as she slinked up to him and squatted down before rising back up to her full height, slithering up against his body along the way.

"Well someone has to around here," Ron seriously replied with an almost fatherly look in his eyes before he reached a hand out and laid it on Hope's shoulder.

"But isn't that supposed to be Penny's line, she's always a stickler for the rules," Hope argued back with a bit of an impish smile as she began to lightly poke Ron right in the middle of his chest a couple of time before he spoke up.

"Well…she is a cop, rules are kind of part and parcel of it all ya know," Ron sheepishly answered her with a nervous shrug of his shoulders and a quick laugh before she shrugged his hand off of her shoulder.

"Are you two going to stand there and argue all day or are you going to go swimming," Jessica asked as she pulled herself up to a fully seated position and frowned at both Ron and Hope.

"Why, you gonna join us," Ron shot over with an almost daring edge to his words, speaking out of the corner of his mouth, before he put both hands on Hope's shoulders.

"Hell no, I'm trying to get a tan here," Jessica declared powerfully with a hint of an angry tone to her voice as she gestured to herself as if she was such a prize or a showgirl on The Price Is Right.

"Need any help," Ron wondered aloud with a subtly interested grin as he turned his head and gaze away from Hope's face so that he could look over at Jessica.

"Ya know, now that you mention it Ron…there is this little spot in the middle of my back…right there, that I just can never seem to get…could you maybe get it for me," Jessica dreamily answered, acting as if she had just been caught in the moment of his question even though ever since he had stepped outside of the house the thought had begun to germinate in her mind, as she reached her arms back around behind her back and pointed at a point on the small of her back.

"I'm always here to help, here let me get that for you," Ron readily stated with an eager and excited smile creasing his lips as he pulled away from Hope, leaving her sulking and pouting in frustration, to run over and sit down next to Jessica.

"I don't believe this," Hope sighed noticeably with an annoyed rolling of her eyes as she started to turn away and head towards the diving board.

"Here, let's get this out of the way before we start," Ron said with a slightly stupid and a poor attempt at being sly grin as he reached up and untied the strings on Jessica's bikini top before he pulled it off of her and tossed it in Hope's general direction, landing directly on top of her head.

"Fine with me," Jessica winked back at Ron over her shoulder with a kinky smirk and twinkle in her eyes as she lifted her hair up off of the back of her neck.

"Ay carumba," Hope groaned with gritted teeth as she forced herself to remain calm while she continued to walk towards the diving board, allowing the bikini top to slide down off of her without a second thought.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Home Of Mr. And Mrs. James Possible

"Uh Kim, can we talk to you for a little bit," Jim asked with a clearly nervous and flustered expression on his face as he and Tim shuffled into the kitchen, finding Kim sitting at the end of the bench surrounding the table, the only part of it that she could fit behind given her stomach.

"Um…yeah guys, what is it," Kim replied softly with a tired but otherwise good natured tone to her words and smile on her lips as she set the newspaper down onto the table and looked up at her twin brothers.

"You know that we know," Tim began to say with a very awkward blush to his cheeks as he let out a shaky laugh before Jim took over speaking their answer to Kim's question.

"About what's really going on with you and Ron and the others," Jim continued just as nervously as his twin brother before the two slowly took their seats at the table, directly opposite to Kim.

"We thought that you were ready to know, I'm sorry that I lied to you for so long," Kim guiltily answered with a clearly uneasy shrug of her shoulders, as all that was going through her mind at that moment was how this was not how she wanted this talk to go.

"We're sorry that we didn't figure it out sooner," The two twins said in total unison with depressed and let down expressions on their faces as they shuffled their feet underneath the table and stared at the tabletop.

"I mean what else could it have been," Jim exclaimed with a triumphant lifting up of his head and a proud smile brightening up his face before Kim meekly spoke up.

"Uh…could what have been," Kim wondered with a confused and hesitant look to her as she guessed that she probably wouldn't like whatever reason the twins had for making that statement.

"The answer to all of our questions," Tim said loudly with a look on his face of one that had just figured everything out and was very happy about it.

"The reason why Bonnie and all of the others didn't give either of us a second glance, I mean who wouldn't want a piece of us," Jim relayed to Kim with a very certain and confidant tone to his words and air about him as he and Tim shared a quick look before the two began to strike poses of power in their seats.

"Um yeah, that's right, wow…you guys got it on your first try, you're really smart," Kim sputtered out awkwardly with a terribly embarrassed redness to her cheeks as she wrung her hands, curled up her toes in her slippers, and desperately tried to come up with a way to give them the real answer.

"I know, Bonnie must have thought that she wasn't good enough for us," Jim laughed smartly with a relaxed wave of his hand before Kim interrupted him.

"Right…well you ever think that maybe…just maybe, that it was because the two of you were always staring at her, ogling her like a piece of meat, shoving her into the pool to see if she was wearing a bra," Kim guessed softly with a slightly peeved and upset scowl beginning to form upon her features as she tore her gaze away from her brothers to sort through the rest of the newspaper in front of her on the table.

"She was," Tim grumped sadly as he shook his head and went back to frowning at the top of the table and shuffling his feet.

"But wait, you've seen her without one on…then you could," Jim pointed out with an ever increasing excited smile on his lips as the thought dawned on him of what Kim had over them both.

"Good Lord, I cannot believe this," Kim exclaimed in total disbelief before she let out a small sigh, let go of the newspaper, before dropping her head into her hands and shaking it vigorously in denial.

"Can't believe what," Jim questioned with a thoroughly confused and unsure tone to his words as he shrugged his shoulders and turned to Tim, hoping that his twin would have some idea about what Kim was talking about.

"You two that's who," Kim shot back with a look of utter and unhappy disbelief splattered across her features as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned back in her seat.

"What, why," Tim asked, again still unsure, as he leaned forward over the table a little bit, half glancing down at one of the headlines of the newspaper, filing it away in the back of his mind for something to read later.

"You know, for being so smart you two can be pretty stupid sometimes," Kim snapped with an irritated and impatient half sneer across her lips as at that moment she wanted to wring both of her brothers' necks for them having said something so stupid to her.

"That's not very nice," Jim stated sharply with an almost hurt and offended expression on his face as he lightly pounded his fists on the table.

"You're right Jim it's not, it's not very nice to ask me what one of my girlfriends looks like naked, that kind of question is never acceptable, you two should have known better than to have even thought of asking something like that," Kim argued loudly with a very defiant and unhappy scowl and furrowing of her brow as she snatched the newspaper up off of the table and started to try to get up to her feet.

"We didn't mean it like that Kim, we're not that good," Tim began to reply strongly with a serious look in his eyes as he tried to look Kim in the eye but in the end he found that he couldn't.

"With women…we kind of hoped that you'd help us," Jim shrugged softly with a guilty and embarrassed half smile as he slid out of the booth behind the kitchen table and stood up next to Kim.

"By telling you how beautiful Bonnie is when she doesn't have any clothes on," Kim demanded in question format, scowling heavily at the younger of her twin brothers, before she fought back against the flashes of a devilishly grinning Bonnie, her eyes twinkling with both desire and excitement, crawling up the bed towards her without a stitch of clothing on.

"Well yeah," Jim chuckled nervously before he quickly tried to get out in front of Kim, hurrying to the doorway, to try to stop Kim, forcing her to stop and answer them.

"Sorry boys, leave it at that and I'll forget that you said anything," Kim said softly with a very clear tone of voice as she reached up and laid a hand on Jim's shoulder, almost silently pleading with him to simply step aside and let her by.

"But," Tim tried to counter his big sister with an almost pleading, if not begging, tone to his words and look in his eyes as he followed up Jim's lead and rushed to get in front of Kim.

"Please guys…be patient, you're nice guys…the girls will see that one day, just don't try and rush things, you're still young, you don't wanna get into something that you can't get out of and aren't ready for," Kim did her best to explain softly as she placed a hand on her brothers shoulders, one on Tim's and the other on Jim's, looking deeply into their eyes as she spoke.

"Like you and whoever's in there," Jim asked with a bit of a hesitant tone to his words as he bent over and stared straight at Kim's protruding stomach.

"Huh…what, oh no…of course not, I may not have been expecting to get pregnant, but I don't regret it, not for a second, and one of these days you're going to find that special someone that's just right for you, and when you do I'll be behind you one hundred percent, but until then…play it cool, who knows…maybe you'll be as lucky as Ron, after all, anything's Possible for a Possible right," Kim began to mumble back awkwardly at first before she grew more confidant in what it was that she was saying, finishing her response with her trademark smile.

END OF CHAPTER 128

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron walking out towards the pool and running into Jessica first. The two start to talk about the explosion at the mall and how they're both dealing with it, with Jessica says that she is having some problems coping with it but is lucky in that Monique and the others are usually there to help her in the middle of the night if and when she wakes up with nightmares and needs some comforting. She's not happy about having problems but says that she's doing okay in her eyes but that she's not so sure about how Hope is doing, as her brunette friend isn't exactly doing as well. She says that Hope hasn't really talked a lot about it but that there's more going on with her then she's letting on about. They continue to start to talk about Hope before she shows up and interrupts them, not really to happy that they're talking about her without her knowing about it. Ron tries to run some interference and get her to calm down a little bit before she takes off her top and hands it to him. Ron asks if it'll hurt diving without a top on, now personally I don't know if that changes anything so I didn't try to actually give an answer in the story, I just left it open. After that Ron tries to again make nice and for the most part Hope lets him though is still a bit icy towards him by what they were talking about before she walked up. At the end Hope goes off to take a dive off of a diving board while Ron then goes over and puts some sunscreen onto Jessica's back, taking her top off in the process and tossing it to Hope, who keeps her composure and just keeps going to the diving board.

Then comes a bit with Kim and her twin brothers. They start to talk about what's really going on in the house before the twins get to thinking about what Bonnie might look like naked and the fact that Kim has seen her naked. Kim gets angry with them. They're really not thinking with their heads and not acting very appropriately, as Kim tells them. They then go on to say that they're not very good with girls and that they could use some help. Kim tries to cheer them back up by saying that they'll be fine with women soon enough and that then they'll need help just to keep them back. She tells them that they shouldn't rush things and that it'll come to them. That finally seems to cheer them up a little bit before she brings back out the whole anything's possible for a Possible joke.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady? And if anyone has watched The Santa Clause Two then when the Tooth Fairy sneaks into Charlie's sisters room right before Tim Allen's character grabs his wing if you look on the bulletin board on the wall you'll see a Kim Possible poster.


	130. Being A Tease And Paperwork

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 129-BEING A TEASE AND PAPERWORK**

The House-A Couple Of Days Later-A Few Days Before The G.J. Ball

Neither could move a muscle it seemed, though at that exact moment neither had any inclination to do so. She rose out of the pool like a goddess out of the mist, glistening in the bright sunlight, brazenly clothed in only a nearly nonexistent skintight black thong, the rivers of water slowly dripping off of her nearly matching their drool. They tried their very best to hide it, only peeking at her through the blinds, making sure not to open them to far or look for to long, for both actions would only advertise what they were doing. Because after their rather unfortunate talk with Kim two days earlier they had both sworn to try to be on their best behavior around Bonnie and the others. Up until this moment they had complied beautifully. Though both knew that unless Kim or one of the others caught them openly staring and drooling over Raquel like two dogs in heat their promise would stand up to the test of time. They both kept watching her as she began to slowly walk towards her chair, hips seductively swaying from side to side, before finally stopping to first try and squeeze some of the water out of her hair and then towel off.

"Oh no, she's coming this way," Jim cried out in a subdued shriek, so as to not blow their cover, before he and Tim let go of the blinds and scrambled away from the window, finally ending up standing at the top of the stairs of the sunken living room just as Raquel laid her hand on the screen door.

"Hey guys, nice day eh," Raquel said calmly with a warm and generous smile on her lips and twinkle in her eyes as she walked into the house, the towel flopped over her shoulder, before she reached up and ruffled up her hair a bit with both hands.

"Um," Jim tried to softly answer with a relaxed if not bored tone to his words as he tried in vain to cover up the blush creeping up onto his cheeks.

"Yeah…nice day, real nice," Tim weakly added with an equally nervous and awkward smile and tone as he quickly slid both of his hands into his pockets to keep himself from fidgeting to much and becoming to obvious to her.

"You guys okay, you look a little flustered," Raquel asked with a genuine hint of concern in her words as she shut the screen door behind her and walked up to them, finally laying a hand on Jim's shoulder. Try as he might he couldn't help but flinch a bit at her touch.

"Heh…really, we're fine…we're just here to see our sister," Tim nervously chuckled before vigorously nodding his head, earning him a supportive smirk and chuckle from Raquel in return.

"Right…ya know what, I think that I saw her go to her room a little while ago to lie down, she said something about having a headache I think," Raquel commented back softly with a look of concern in her eyes before she pulled her hand back and started to turn away.

"Well if she's not feeling well then maybe we should come back later and," Jim began to answer in a bit of a melancholy edge to it and a shrug of his shoulders before Raquel interrupted him.

"Oh don't worry about that, she said that she was going to take something, she should be fine by now…you boys want anything," Raquel called out back over her shoulder with a wave of her hand, as if trying to get them to calm down and relax, on her way to the kitchen.

"Um yeah, you," Jim softly whispered with a very hungry grin and fire in his eyes before he instantly clammed up when he saw Raquel stop.

"Huh, what was that," Raquel asked with a confused stutter to her words as she stopped walking towards the kitchen, stopping in the doorway, to half turn back with her hips cocked to one side in such a way that got both twins hearts racing a little bit faster.

"Oh uh nothing, Jim was just uh…going over some calculations, for our latest invention," Tim quickly stumbled and bumbled through as the best explanation that he could hope to come up with at that moment to cover up his twin brother's gaffe.

"Care to share what it's about, I swear that I won't tell anyone…scouts honor," Raquel said as a question as she briefly turned fully around before beckoning for them to follow and then continuing on into the kitchen.

"You were a scout," Jim wondered aloud with a curious and surprised look to him, as he honestly had not expected her to say that, looking to Tim to see if they had both heard the same thing.

"Not exactly, living with my mother and grandmother and the others taught me more than a scout master ever could hope to, so see anything you like," Raquel admitted with a hint of pride in her words as she briefly caught sight of them following her into the kitchen before she opened up the refrigerator and bent over, hoping that she would find something that would adequately wet her whistle.

"Um, is that a trick question," Tim questioned with an apprehensive redness to his cheeks as he tried not to look down and stare right at Raquel's behind, which was slowly having first one side go up and then the other as she shifted her weight from side to side in beat with the music wafting in through the open windows, or at her barely concealed breasts.

"Now…would I ever do something like that to you guys, after all since you're Kim's little brothers you're practically family," Raquel shot back softly with a fair amount of double meaning clearly evident in her words before she reached back and took her time in adjusting one of the small lithe straps that held her miniscule top on.

"Oh no, of course not, we were just wondering if you think that it's a good idea if we went and checked on Kim, see if she's," Jim hurriedly came back with the first thing that he could think of, managing to tear himself away from the sight of Raquel and her best assets.

"If she's what," Kim asked softly with a very weary and worn out look to her as she leaned heavily against the doorframe, without wearing any makeup, her hair all a mess.

"If she's doing okay…which we can see that you are so we'll be going now, right Jim" Tim shakily answered with a totally flustered expression and nervous laugh as he started to slowly back away from Raquel and the refrigerator.

"Right brother, we wouldn't want to put you under to much stress right now, you look like you need your rest," Jim continued with a bit to overly eager smile and nodding of his head as he and Tim stepped back in step at the same time on their way towards the door.

"Rest, yes rest, bye," Tim exclaimed quickly as he got to the door before he gave both Kim and Raquel one final bow and then he and Jim disappeared into the next room, leaving both women a bit surprised.

"Okay, what was that all about, please tell me that the three of you were not doing anything that I'm going to regret later," Kim groaned softly with a frustrated sigh as she dropped her head into her hands before running her hands through her hair, ignoring how greasy and dirty it was.

"Not unless you consider a little harmless flirting between friends a problem," Raquel replied with a relaxed shrug of her shoulders as she stood back up with a couple of bottles of beer in her hands before she bumped the door shut with her butt, smiling sweetly the entire time.

"In this lifetime Raquel…please, they're my little brothers, and while that swimsuit looks incredibly hot on you and if I wasn't like ten months pregnant…I'd," Kim countered with an almost sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach as she started to take a couple of steps forward before she grew a little lightheaded and started to stumble.

"Easy there honey, I get it, I was just giving them a little test to see how they'd take it," Raquel said softly with a truly concerned and half fearful look in her eyes as she hurried forward to help support Kim until she could get her back to the counter.

"Yeah well…nnh, next time you decide to test a member or two of my family I'd appreciate a heads up okay," Kim weakly mumbled against Raquel's shoulder as the brunette hurriedly set her bottles of beer down onto the counter and focused all of her concerned attention on the weary redhead in her arms.

"Consider it down, now be quiet and let me get you to bed, you don't look so good," Raquel acknowledged softly as she thanked her lucky stars that she was big enough to support Kim as she looked like she was about two seconds away from collapsing.

"Okay, just don't tell my parents about this, they'd never let me hear the end of it, my dad would confine me to bed rest," Kim whispered with a pained scrunching up of her face as she leaned heavily onto Raquel, suddenly not feeling very good at all.

"Maybe…but right now I'd have to say that a little of that doesn't sound so bad, you don't look so good," Raquel admitted pointedly as she pulled Kim away from the counter and the kitchen and headed them both towards the hallway and her bedroom.

"That's putting it mildly," Kim commented with what she hoped was a sarcastic smirk but came across as a sickly one instead, a fact not lost on Raquel as she managed a soft laugh before they entered Kim's bedroom, with the door shutting shortly thereafter.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Global Justice Headquarters-At About The Same Time

"Ow, I think my hands about to fall off," Hope grimaced unhappily as she dropped her pen down to the top of the table and then tried to stretch her fingers out with her off hand wrapped around her sore wrist.

"Tell me about it, if I have to fill out one more long form I'm going to scream," Ron sighed softly as he set his pencil down and then began to vigorously rub his tired eyes.

"Heh yeah," Rufus chirped up in agreement, thrusting a small little clenched paw into the air in defiance of those that were forcing the three of them to fill out page after page of paperwork.

"I wish that we could be at home with Kim and the others…and why isn't Bonnie here, she's part of the team, so why doesn't she have to get carpal tunnel filling out all of this paperwork huh, tell me that," Hope demanded with an impatient scowl curling down her lips as she adjusted the spaghetti straps of her top before she shivered slightly.

"I told you to wear something warmer, you know how they like to crank the air conditioner up like crazy this time of year," Ron commented with a little to righteous tone of voice as he lowered his head and started to go back to filling out the seemingly endless stack of paperwork in front of him, though he kept an ear out for what he guess would be Hope's disgruntled reaction.

"Lay of there blondie, I didn't know that we'd be doing all of this paperwork in this icebox, if I had then yeah I probably would have worn something warmer, though now you have the chance to warm me up afterwards," Hope shot back in short order with a slightly skeptical and impatient edge to her words as she shot a glare over at Ron through her bangs as she squeezed her hands tightly into fists, very nearly squishing her pen in the process.

"There'll be plenty of time for that later Hope, after we get back home, and after I check on Kim to make sure that she's doing okay, she didn't look so good this morning," Ron said anxiously as he tried to force himself to focus on what he was supposed to put in the little box on the form.

"You think there's something wrong…with the pregnancy," Hope asked softly with a sudden look of fear in her eyes as she looked away from the paperwork and right back at Ron, hoping that he was simply being a little bit overprotective.

"I sincerely hope not, she just seemed to be a little out of it this morning, she said that she wasn't feeling a hundred percent," Ron answered with a calm but serious look of worry on his features as he started to write something in the small box before stopping before he made a mistake because of the two very different trains of thought demanding his full attention at the same time.

"What woman is that far along in her pregnancy, I'm surprised that she can even get up and around as much as she does," Hope cracked softly with a laughing smile on her lips at first before her tone became a bit more serious while she stared straight at the stack of papers in front of her.

"You know what this could lead to, her father gets word of this and he'll shoot me off to that black hole in the sky, and her mom will probably force her to stay in bed until that baby is born," Ron feared aloud with a very nervous and unsure frown as he looked to Rufus, who could only shrug his shoulders and shake his head with uncertainty.

"Hmm…yeah, I can't really see Kim agreeing to either one of those ideas, and you know that the rest of us would kill her dad before we let that happen, and she can use the puppy dog pout on her mother, she'll get whatever she wants," Hope proudly exclaimed while puffing out her chest before she grew much more conservative and seemed to become scared of what she had just said to him.

"Let's try to avoid the killing of anybody idea okay, that won't get us any brownie points, and it'd get us a pretty nice jail term, I can't go to jail, I'm not built to be a prisoner, I don't want anybody named Bubba thinking that I'm pretty," Ron cried back with a look of at first fear before it changed to almost a look of panic. In the end his entire body shook with the fears from the rumors that he had heard about what happened in prisons.

"Well…if you ever did get thrown into prison, you'd certainly have plenty of conjugal visits, that'd be something to look forward to right," Hope replied with an optimistic smile creasing her lips as she sat up a little straighter in her seat and flashed her sexiest smile at Ron.

"That might work for a little bit honey, but after that they'll figure things out quickly enough and it'll all be over after that," Ron groaned sadly as he shook his head and frowned, hoping that all of this fear and worrying between them was just pointless and unfounded.

"Well then, let's just make sure that we avoid all of that shall we," Hope stated with a very promising look in her eyes and tone to her voice before she went back to filling out the paperwork, not speaking again until they were both finished.

END OF CHAPTER 129

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with the twins at the house to go there and talk to Kim and try to apologize to her for going a little to far when asking about Bonnie and what she looked like naked. They end up getting sidetracked, watching Raquel get up out of the pool, very nearly naked as her swimsuit is barely clinging to her body and barely covering anything. Add to that the fact that she's dripping wet and Jim and Tim can't keep their eyes off of her. She dries off enough so that she won't ruin the carpet before she walks inside. She and the twins talk about how they're doing and that they should cheer up before they go to the kitchen. The twins almost screw up and admit that they're ogling her before she offers them something to drink, shaking her butt to the music fully knowing that the two are watching. Then Kim comes in and the twins quickly leave, leaving Kim and Raquel to talk for a bit before Kim becomes weak, forcing Raquel to help her to bed.

Then comes a bit with Ron and Hope as they're at Global Justice Headquarters and like with most big companies, they have a lot of paperwork to do. Hope's wrist is starting to hurt at the beginning and so she's massaging her wrist as her hand and fingers hurt with all of that writing. She complains about it to Ron, who's also filling out a lot of paperwork. They talk about how they're concerned with how Kim is doing and what would happen if something went wrong with Kim. Ron is scared that Kim's parents would basically put her under house arrest and send him off to the black hole. Hope cracks a few jokes before they agree that they both want nothing to go wrong with Kim and the baby. Hope tries to cheer him up and say that she and the other women would kill Kim's parents before they let them shoot Ron off to a black hole or keep Kim from leaving the house. Hope also says that she's surprised that Kim is up and around as much as she is as far along as she is. At the end Hope's humor comes out again with the whole idea of conjugal visits from herself and the other women, then she and Ron go back to filling out paperwork.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady? And if anyone has watched The Santa Clause Two then when the Tooth Fairy sneaks into Charlie's sisters room right before Tim Allen's character grabs his wing if you look on the bulletin board on the wall you'll see a Kim Possible poster.


	131. Before The Party

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 130-BEFORE THE PARTY**

The House-The Pool-The Afternoon Of The Global Justice Party

"What was I thinking, I can't go to this party," Hope groaned out softly with a look of sheer panic in her eyes as she tightened her grip on the edge of the pool and turned to Kim, who was sitting beside her.

"What, of course you can Hope, you have to go…you're the only female member of Team Possible that isn't pregnant," Tara spoke up softly with a greatly concerned look to her as she slowly made her way from the grass to the edge of the pool, making sure not to run.

"Hey, I resent that," Bonnie grouched sharply with an irritated scowl on her face, though she remained still, laying out on the deck chair getting a full body tan, glancing down through the bottom half of her sunglasses.

"Sorry honey I…Bonnie," Tara meekly began to say with an apologetic tone to her words and an embarrassed flush to her cheeks before she grew much more serious, if not lightly scolding.

"Bonnie," Kim cried out with an annoyed scowl as she leaned as far back as she could without falling over, as she glared over at her old adversary, who had taken to rubbing suntan lotion all over herself and then strolling out to the pool completely naked.

"What," Bonnie replied with an annoyed sigh and deep breath as she opened her eyes again and then lifted her head up off of the pillow just enough to look at Kim.

"Bonnie, why aren't you wearing something, Rosa is," Tara shot back with a look of shock and nervousness before she looked very ready to panic.

"Thankfully to busy learning to swim to notice," Ron stated loudly from the middle of the shallow end of the pool, watching Rosa frantically trying to paddle her way towards her mother, staying afloat with her water wings.

"Yes…thankfully," Zita agreed softly with a rather pessimistic furrowing of her brows as she tried to glare over in Bonnie's general direction but could only hold it for a few seconds before Rosa cried out to her to watch her swim.

"Um…okay, can we get back to talking about my crippling fear of royally screwing up this party tonight, so badly that I'll get kicked out of Global Justice and they'll all laugh at me for thinking that I belonged," Hope exclaimed with an irritated edge to her words as she tightened her grip on the edge of the pool as she looked back and forth at first Kim and then Zita, lightly glaring at both.

"Easy Hope, you're not going to screw anything up," Kim declared strongly as she leaned over closer to Hope and then gave her a supportive bump with her shoulder.

"Heh, unless you have one of those nasty wardrobe malfunctions," Marcella cracked out loud with an amused grin across her lips as she stepped out from behind one of the heavily manicured trees, holding a thin bathrobe together with one hand and a bottle of beer in the other.

"Why am I not surprised that she's the one that brought that up," Penny remarked with a fair amount of sarcasm in her words as she flipped the page of the newspaper and then scooted her chair up a little closer to the table.

"Nice blondie, real nice," Marcella snapped right back at Penny with a scathing glare in her gaze while Bonnie just let out another small sigh and then shook her head in dismay.

"Okay everybody let's just settle down here," Kim interrupted loudly as she kicked her feet back and forth, causing enough noise to get everyone's attention.

"Mommy…why is aunt Kim yelling, did I do something bad," Rosa asked Zita softly with an anxious look of fear in her eyes as she looked up at her mother while trying to catch her breath.

"Huh, oh no honey you didn't do anything wrong, your aunt Kim is just trying to get everyone to calm down and help your aunt Hope," Zita replied softly with a strong and confident tone to her words, as she reached out and pulled her daughter into a warm hug, even though the expression on her face told a completely different story, a story that Ron had read before and knew by heart.

"Yeah, rather than just keep getting angrier and make her a nervous wreck for the party tonight," Ron added quickly before anyone else could get a word in edgewise and push things even a bit further into the crapper.

"Okay now, I think that this whole little thing…here, has gone way beyond my being beyond nervous about the party tonight, I think I'm going to go throw up now," Hope interrupted with an uneasy and queasy gurgle, as one hand went to cover her stomach, while her other hand moved to push up and off of the side of the pool.

"You sure, you don't look green, you look pretty hot if you don't mind me saying so," Jessica informed her with an unsure and slightly nervous look in her eyes and concerned tone to her words as she walked up next to Hope and squatted down, laying a hand on her shoulder and looking right at her.

"Of course I'm sure…look, you wanna tell my stomach to calm down then fine, it's been like this off and on all week, this party's got me so tied up in knots that I can't even think straight," Hope declared strongly right back at Jessica, looking deeply into the blonde's eyes, as she shook her shoulder hard enough so that she dislodged Jessica's hand from it.

"All week, ya don't say," Zita mumbled softly to herself, deep in thought, as she brushed some hair off of Rosa's face before being forced to let go as Rosa wriggled free, heading straight off for Ron.

"What is it with the party, it's a chance for you…and me I should not have to add, to put all of those other hussy's and wannabe's to shame, I mean none of them can hold a candle to me," Bonnie declared with a very proud smile and confidant bluster to her as she lifted herself up onto her elbows and forearms, making everyone listen to everything that she had to say whether they wanted to or not.

"Us," Hope muttered with a none to pleased frown of impatience, staring straight out across the pool, slowly shaking her head from side to side and hunching up her shoulders.

"Huh," Bonnie wondered with a confused scrunching up of her forehead as she used her fingers to slide her sunglasses down to the tip of her nose.

"Us…none of them can hold a candle to us…not just you, you're not the only hot tamale that'll be there tonight, all of those other women will be nothing compared to us," Hope shot back with an intense scowl on her face as she leaned back and looked back over her shoulder at Bonnie, trying to focus on her face instead of anything else.

"If it helps you sleep at night," Bonnie shrugged back with a completely at ease tone of voice and look on her face, acting as if what Hope had said hadn't affected her in the least, before she pushed her sunglasses back up her nose into their rightful place before she flopped back down in her seat.

"I guess a leopard never does really change it's spots," Penny observed softly with a hint of an impish smirk curling up the edges of her lips as Tara couldn't help but snicker a little bit as she also tried to hide it from Bonnie.

"Got that right," Jessica chimed in with a poorly stifled giggle before she surprised Hope by leaning in and giving her a very warm and loving hug.

"I heard that," Bonnie snapped harshly under her breath without moving any more than her mouth, drinking in the sunlight, before Jessica and Tara descended into a fit of laughter.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Later On-Bonnie's Bedroom

She stood in front of mirror and stared at herself up and down, checking and double-checking everything. She had long ago gotten her routine down pat of getting ready for a dance, from taking a shower at the first hint of sweat to placing just the right amount of body glitter at strategic points. After a long regimen of trial and error she had discovered just the right amount of perfume to put on combined with when to put it on. She had stepped out of the shower only a few minutes earlier and plopped herself down onto a stool in front of her vanity, letting Zita and Crystal do her hair. After they had left she had slipped into a pair of black lacey barely there panties before debating whether or not to put her shoes on just yet or wait until right before they left.

"Damn girl, you're gonna have every guy there eating our of your hands with curves like that," Hope exclaimed approvingly as she padded barefoot into the doorway and caught herself checking Bonnie out, crossing her arms in front of her chest and smiling.

"Well…that's the general idea right, by the end of the night having all of the guys wanting to sleep with me and the women hating my guts," Bonnie replied with an impressed at her own appearance and delighted smile on her lips as she went through the motions of trying out one smile after another, never once taking her eyes off of her own reflection.

"Well something like that yeah, but you could always play the field a little and try both sides, who knows you might even," Hope countered with a relaxed shrug of her shoulders and a warm smile on her lips before she brushed some stray strands of hair off of her face before she was interrupted.

"Hope, what the fuck," Bonnie loudly interjected with a very shocked and upset scowl marring her beautiful face as she whirled around to glare at Hope, who was still standing in the doorway, making no effort to move.

"What," Hope wondered aloud with a honestly curious and confused edge to her words as she uncrossed her arms and slowly spun around, never leaving the doorway, before looking back up at Bonnie.

"Why aren't you ready yet, we have to leave in a little over a hour, get in the shower," Bonnie cried back with a sharp edge to her words as she began to walk forward towards Hope, hands on her hips and an impatient scowl on her face.

"Oh would you relax already, I have plenty of time to get ready for the party, I can take a shower in no time," Hope commented with a confidant wave of her hand as she smiled back at Bonnie, holding her ground.

"I know, I've taken a shower with you before, I know how fast you are, so then quit your whining and get your little ass out of here before I kick it," Bonnie sighed softly in reply at first before she reached out and laid a hand on Hope's shoulder, hoping to get and then keep the younger woman's full attention.

"I'm not whining Bonnie, I'm simply saying that I don't need to take as long as you do to get ready so I'm not going to sweat it for a little while longer," Hope said with a cool smile on her lips and twinkle in her eyes as she grabbed a hold of Bonnie's arm at the wrist and gently pulled her hand from her shoulder, her gaze never once leaving Bonnie's.

"Well you're going to be more than sweating it if you make me be late," Bonnie declared with a very serious and determined look of intensity as she came close to making a direct threat to Hope.

"Well now, we certainly wouldn't want that…now would we," Hope snickered with a highly innocent little pout that crossed across her lips briefly before she surprised Bonnie by rising up onto her tiptoes and gave the half naked brunette a strong kiss on the lips.

"B…but," Bonnie mumbled back with a very awkward babble to her speech pattern in reaction to the kiss before Hope was out of the room, long gone before Bonnie could really give her a proper reply.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Ron And Kim's Bedroom

"Are you sure that you're okay with this KP, I mean I can stay home if you want me to," Ron said softly with a very serious and almost worried look in his eyes as he walked up and knelt down at the side of the bed next to Kim.

"It's okay Ron…really, I want you to go to the party and have fun, I'll be fine here, I have plenty of people to help me if I need it," Kim replied with a tired but calm smile as she hugged a pillow tightly to her chest before containing a laugh that threatened to spill out of her at the sight of a scared looking Ron.

"Really, I mean I'm sure that Bonnie and Hope can handle accepting some stupid reward for all of our good work, besides if Bonnie gets going…you know how she can get," Ron started to say softly with a nervous laugh as he started to crawl up onto the bed but stopped when Kim spoke back up.

"I know all to well, I've been forced to listen to some of Bonnie's longest rants over the years, going back to our cheer squad days, there were times that she would get going in the shower…I nearly wrinkled out of existence," Kim interrupted him softly with a lost in thought expression as she went far back into her memory banks, remembering the times when Bonnie would stand completely naked, arms crossed, at the doorway to the showers and not let any of the ladies leave until they had heard her out.

"So even back then you and Bonnie were uh…heh," Ron asked with a playful and dirty half grin cracking apart his lips as he crawled up closer to Kim, close enough until he was able to loop an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close as she laid her head on his chest.

"Heh…no, it wasn't like that, though now that you mention it I do remember that there were some times that I found it tough to keep my focus on her face and what it was that she was saying," Kim admitted softly with a bit of a perplexed and distant look in her gaze as she cuddled up next to Ron, before almost going to sleep because she had become so comfortable.

"Well ya know, to me it sounds like you were in the early stages of denial, kinda almost sounds like you've had the hots for Bonnie since before you were even aware of it," Ron commented with an almost giddy grin before he gave Kim a strong and supportive hug.

"You may be right about that Ron, just don't tell her, or else she'll get a big head about it, and no one wants to see that," Kim mumbled softly with a trace of a smile while Ron looked up and checked the clock.

"This party thing has already got her on enough of a personal high for a lifetime, we don't need to give her any more reasons," Ron replied with a laugh as he internally debated whether or not to pull the covers up around them both and stay right there for the entire night.

"Then you'd better get out of here and go to that party, somebody has to keep them both in line," Kim quipped with a slightly dopey and amused smirk as she leaned back just enough so that she could look Ron in the eye.

"Okay, you sure," Ron whispered softly back down to her as he inched his face closer to hers, all the while tightening his hug on her.

"Sure I'm sure, now go," Kim mostly mouthed right back up at him with a serious and honest look in her eyes before Ron closed the gap between them and kissed her sweetly.

"Love you," Ron whispered softly with a very heartfelt tone to his words, as he gave Kim one final hug and kiss, before he let go of her and hurried out of the room.

"Love you more…ah," Kim very softly whispered with a happy and content smile creasing her lips before she felt a sharp pain in her side and doubled over, her face all scrunched up in pain and her teeth gritted.

END OF CHAPTER 130

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with most of the women sitting near the pool. Bonnie lying out on one of those reclining chairs that are put by the pool and she's only wearing a thick layer of sunscreen and her sunglasses. Hope is bummed out about the party though she never really says why, even when the others try to get her to spill the beans. The others try to cheer Hope up and tell her that she'll be fine at the party and that she deserves to have some fun. There's a little argument about Bonnie being nude while Rosa is around but she feels that it's necessary to get a good tan for the party. Ron and Zita are helping each other try to teach Rosa how to swim, or at least be able to try and take that first step. Bonnie's point of view is that she and not Hope is going to be the big hit of the party and so has to look her best. Ron isn't happy about Bonnie being nude or the argument. Hope admits that she's been feeling a bit off lately, prompting Zita to wonder, before she leaves the pool.

Then there's a bit with Bonnie and Hope as Bonnie is standing there in a pair of barely there black lacey panties, staring at herself in the mirror. She's getting ready for the party and is taking her time in getting ready. Hope appears in the doorway still not ready for the party as she's still in her sweats and messed up hair that she slept in. Bonnie chides her for it before Hope says that she can get ready in a hurry so Bonnie shouldn't worry. Bonnie doesn't buy it before they verbally spar a little bit. In the end Hope surprises Bonnie with a kiss before rushing off to go and get ready for the party.

Next there's a bit with Kim and Ron as Ron is just about to get ready for the party while Kim is relaxing in bed and trying to get comfortable in bed. Ron is offering to stay back at the house with Kim and let Hope and Bonnie go without him. Kim says that he should go and they talk a little about that back and forth between the two of them. They laugh a little about the two needing a chaperone and then after a tender moment between Ron and Kim Ron rushes off to get ready before Kim feels a sharp pain in her side.

For those of you worrying about Kim's pregnancy I'll say this…it won't be very much longer before she gives birth for she's pretty much reached the end of her pregnancy.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady? And if anyone has watched The Santa Clause Two then when the Tooth Fairy sneaks into Charlie's sisters room right before Tim Allen's character grabs his wing if you look on the bulletin board on the wall you'll see a Kim Possible poster.


	132. On The Way

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 131-ON THE WAY**

The Limo-On The Way To The Global Justice Party

She had never ridden in a stretch limousine before. She knew that her two lovers had though. Ron had undoubtedly ridden in several over the years during his time saving the world with Kim. Bonnie had probably taken a few rides in them when she had traveled with her parents. But she being the product of two hard working middle-income parents had yet to have had a chance. To that end both Ron and Bonnie looked completely comfortable. Hope meanwhile was at the moment far to busy checking every square inch of the back of the limo out, trying to figure out what everything did. Like many a time her enthusiasm for something new had gotten the better of her, taking complete control over her mind. Bonnie tried her hardest to tolerate Hope's actions for as long as she could before she had come to the end of her rope.

"Would you stop that," Bonnie snapped out harshly with an irritated scowl and fire in her eyes as she leaned forward and slapped the back of Hope's hand as she was about to push the button to lower the barrier between them and the driver.

"Ow…hey, what was that for," Hope cried angrily as she yanked her hand back and held it close to her body as if it were injured, a hurt look in her eyes.

"Don't lower that divider, I put it up because I didn't want to have to make small talk with the driver, I wanted to have time all to us," Bonnie replied in a very matter of fact tone of voice as she leaned back in her seat, sent a quick glare in Hope's general direction, and then turned her head and looked out of the window.

"Why…I realize that I must look good enough to fuck right now but you're not gettin any of this until after the party," Hope replied with a great look of pride on her face before she turned in her seat, enough so that she could half turn her butt towards them and point towards it.

"Don't bet on it, if this thing's as boring as I think that it's going to be then I might be in the mood for a little pick me up sometime during the night," Bonnie countered ruefully with an apprehensive edge to her words as she looked like she expected the party to be dull.

"Wait, if you knew that this party was going to be that boring then why did you get so worked up about being the best looking woman there, that doesn't make any sense," Hope said as she fully sat back down and then straightened out the charms on her bracelet.

"Sorry honey, but she has a point," Ron subtly interrupted with an uneasy smile and shrug of his shoulders, as he didn't want things to escalate between the two women any further than they already had.

"Grr…okay, you may not have noticed it but sometimes I have a bit of a self confidence problem," Bonnie began to say with a very nervous tone to her words and a shifty look in her eyes as she looked quickly back and forth between Ron and Hope.

"No duh…really," Hope quipped with a heavily sarcastic edge to her words as she rolled her eyes, leaned back in her seat, and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Bitch," Bonnie snapped out under her breath with an angry and vindictive glare in her gaze as she tightly clenched her hands into fists at her sides on the seat.

"Slut," Hope mouthed back with an equally upset look to her before she looked away, scowling heavily, and staring straight out of the window.

"Ladies please," Ron begged with a pleading look in his eyes as he reached out and laid one hand on Bonnie's knee and the other on Hope's knee.

"Well she started it," Bonnie muttered unhappily, crossing her arms and pouting, as she crossed her legs and stared at a piece of lint on the floor of the limo.

"Did not," Hope shot over strongly with a determined tone before she leaned forward towards Ron and then smiled sweetly, as if trying to prove a point or something.

"Did to," Bonnie said as she scooted a little bit closer to Ron and flashed Bonnie a victorious and prideful grin.

"Did," Hope started to shoot back with a slightly offended and hurt grimace and edge to her words as she then almost looked like she was about ready to tear up, but managed to stop herself.

"That's enough…Bonnie, I know that you get depressed and down on yourself sometimes, we all do, and that you some crazy things sometimes to try to keep your self esteem up…and Hope, I know that you're only doing this because you're insanely nervous about tonight, but you don't have to worry about it, nothing is going to go wrong tonight so you can just relax, everything will be fine," Ron interrupted with a fed up and frustrated expression as he gave both of their knees a tight squeeze, strong enough so that they would both know that he was being serious yet weak enough so as to not hurt them, as it wasn't his goal.

"Y…yeah, you're probably right Ron, but still…I'm not sure about this, my stomach is still a bit unsettled," Hope softly said with a restrained smile of optimism as she uncrossed her arms and set them over her stomach.

"You're not going to get sick on us are you," Bonnie wondered with a genuinely worried look in her eyes as she scooted forward to the edge of her seat, leaned forward and laid a hand gently on Hope's knee.

"No…I've got it under control, but thanks Bonnie," Hope sweetly answered as she slowly nodded her head and smiled back to Bonnie, laying her hand overtop of Bonnie's.

"Good, we can't have you getting sick on us and not having fun tonight, I need you there all hot and perky to help me look just that much more better," Bonnie said with a honest tone and smile before she leaned forward and gave Hope a kiss on the cheek.

"For what, you're so hot that by the end of the night you'll need a stick to beat everybody back," Hope snickered with a pleased and thankful smile before returning the kiss on the cheek and sitting fully back down.

"Thanks, hopefully I won't be beating them back all by myself," Bonnie replied softly with a happy smile as she slid back in her seat until her back came to rest against the seat.

"Well I'll be there to have your back…and uh, any other parts of your anatomy that you might feel that needs to be guarded," Hope commented back quickly with a highly amused and dirty smirk before she crossed her legs in such a manner so that Ron had to pull his hand back off of her knee.

"See, the two of you can get along, now if only you can keep this up until we get home tomorrow morning," Ron interrupted softly with a nervous and shaky grin across his lips as he scooted forward in his seat and took a deep breath.

"You can relax Ron, we just had to blow off a little steam so that we didn't go at it in front of everybody," Bonnie explained to him with a relaxed little laugh before she looped her arm with Ron's and then leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, it'll all be okay baby, besides…if all goes well we'll have a party of our own afterwards in our hotel room, and if it doesn't…well then at least we won't be alone in drowning our misery with a couple bottles of bubbly," Hope said with a more relaxed and relieved smile on her lips and edge to her voice as she leaned forward and pulled a tissue out of the box before she then used it to gently rub a little bit of lipstick, that Bonnie had left on her cheek when she kissed her, taking care not to rub off any more of her makeup than she had to.

"Urgh, don't say that," Bonnie grumbled with a queasy bulging out of her cheeks before she burped slightly.

"You okay honey," Ron asked with a very concerned look in his eyes as he leaned over and gently laid his free hand on her cheek, turning her head to face him while Hope looked on in a great amount of worry.

"Oh yeah, just a little upset stomach, I haven't eaten anything all day…don't look at me like that Ron…you either Hope, I'm not starving myself," Bonnie shakily replied with a weak wave of her hand as she tried to appear as if she were totally fine and didn't need anybody worrying about her.

"Oh really, do tell," Hope said with an unconvinced reaction as she sent Ron a quick look of fear before she hopped over to sit beside Bonnie.

"I had some fruit this morning and it didn't sit very well, I'm lucky that I was able to keep it down, I just didn't want to chance it for tonight is all, it's just a short term temporary kind of thing, I'll be fine tomorrow morning, how about we just forget all about this and have fun tonight, we're getting an award after all," Bonnie admitted with a tense and anxious look to her as she brushed Ron's hand off of her cheek before trying to turn her head and look away from Ron but when she turned and saw Hope looking at her with a great amount of concern she resorted to simply looking straight ahead.

"So what, you're the only…you're far more important to me than any stupid award ever will be, I love you Bonnie, Ron and I both do, we'd die if something happened to you that we could have prevented, not to mention what would happen to Kim if something bad happened to you," Hope declared with a very scared look in her eyes and slight quiver to her lower lip, something that she always did when something came up that really terrified her, as she gently laid a hand on the side of Bonnie's neck in a compassionate manner.

"Would you two cut it out already I told you that I'm fine, after this party is over and done with I'll be able to really relax and go back home to Kim, make sure that she's still doing okay," Bonnie cried out with an annoyed scowl marring her features as she brushed both Ron and Hope away and vacated her seat, hopping over to the seat that Hope had vacated moments before.

"I'll cut it out when I'm sure that you're okay," Ron stated with a very clear and serious frown as he set a hand on Hope's thigh as she scooted closer to him before he stared straight over at Bonnie.

"Oh, and when will that be, please tell me and I'll do it if it gets you off my back," Bonnie unhappily answered with a huff as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and her legs before she blew up out of the side of her mouth to move a bit of hair that had fallen down over her face and out of place.

"Don't go there Bonnie, not tonight…please," Ron hoped softly before sighing softly and hanging his head, not wanting to prolong this debate any longer than was necessary.

"Okay, now can we please just get back to happier topics, preferably something that does not have to do with any negatives words or thoughts, this is supposed to be a happy night for us, our big coming out party…so to speak, if we show up on the red carpet bickering like this with long faces they'll know something up and that won't go over well with the Director, they might think twice about giving us that award," Bonnie said softly with a suddenly very well thought out expression and tone to her words as she tried to explain what she feared could happen.

"You're right, if we show up frowning and scowling…looking almost like death warmed over, Kim would absolutely hate that, the last thing that I want to do now is disappoint Kim," Hope said with a very honest and worried gasp before she turned back to Ron and very nearly pleaded with him through her gaze.

"Will you two relax, the only way that we're going to disappoint Kim about anything is if we try to be somebody that we're not, she knows the three of us well enough to know when we're putting on an act, just smiling for the cameras, so I suggest that we agree to disagree and try to look like we're happy to be at the party," Ron remarked finally after a few silent seconds, just before Bonnie was about to say something, as he leaned forward and checked his hair out in a mirror that he had just flipped down from the ceiling of the limo.

"Right…though Hope if we're going to have a chance of pulling this off then you can't go looking like that," Bonnie agreed softly with a much more compliant and less argumentative look in her eyes and tone to her voice as she gazed calmly over at Hope.

"Huh…why, what's wrong with how I look," Hope stuttered out in her reply, as she looked herself over and try to hurriedly figure out what Bonnie could possibly be talking about. Unlike Bonnie, who had decided on a full-length dress that showed both plenty of cleavage and much of her back while still being modest enough for the party, Hope had decided on a much shorter dress that ended about mid-thigh. She had forced Monique to find the darkest red cloth that she could to use in the dress. The top clasped around behind the back of her neck and was almost a little to form fitting for Ron's tastes.

"Your makeup on your cheek is all messed up, you can't walk the red carpet looking like that, it'll really screw up your image," Bonnie answered with a look of great concern for correcting the possible error look on her face before she began to dig around in the duffel bag that she had brought. Since the party was legendary for lasting all night they had purchased a room and brought along a change of clothing so that they wouldn't have to go home the next morning wearing their fancy attire.

"Hey, you're the one that screwed it all up, I had to get your lipstick off one way or another," Hope argued with a confidant and almost defiant glint in her gaze before Bonnie diffused the situation by leaning forward and pulling the surprised younger woman into a kiss.

END OF CHAPTER 131

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with and ends with the same thing, Ron, Bonnie, and Hope all sitting in the back of a limo on their way to the Global Justice party. To me both Ron and Bonnie would have ridden in a few limo's in their time while Hope probably hadn't, so that's why at the very beginning she's acting all hyper like a kid in a candy store. She's checking everything out, opening ever door, pushing every button, and basically beginning to annoy Bonnie. Bonnie basically then goes on to tell Hope this and after a bit they get into a fight, big surprise I know. They have a little tiff before both go on to admit that they're stomachs aren't feeling quite right and haven't been for the last few days. In the middle of it there's a little bit about whether or not Bonnie has been starving herself to get ready for the party. She says that she hasn't, that she ate something in the morning but that she almost threw it back up later and so didn't want to jinx anything so she hadn't eaten anything since. Hope and Ron seem to accept this before there's a bit more talking, this time a deeper talk before the talk then turns to Kim and disappointing her. After they all agree to try to not disappoint Kim Bonnie helps Hope with her makeup after another kiss. Yeah the whole chapter is just the three of them, Ron, Bonnie, and Hope in the back of the limo but things will pick back up in the next chapter.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady? And if anyone has watched The Santa Clause Two then when the Tooth Fairy sneaks into Charlie's sisters room right before Tim Allen's character grabs his wing if you look on the bulletin board on the wall you'll see a Kim Possible poster.


	133. A Little Monkey Trouble

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for this chapter being up late but here in Iowa we had a bad weekend weather wise and for much of the weekend I didn't have power and traveling wasn't wise. Then last night wouldn't let me upload the chapter...but it's up tonight. Anyway just wondering how you all think that I should end this story, or at least this part of it, I'm always open for a sequel, as this part of the story is headed towards the end after a bit.**

**CHAPTER 132-A LITTLE MONKEY TROUBLE**

Meanwhile-Back At The House

"So what kind of movie should we watch," Penny asked everyone with a curious tone to her words as she stepped over first Crystal and then Liz on her way to the packed bookshelf.

"Something with a lot of action in it," Crystal almost instantly replied with a fair amount of excitement in her eyes before she hugged the large stuffed animal a little tighter to herself, smiling back up over her shoulder to Jessica, who she was leaning back against.

"No way, something with some romance," Jessica objected loudly at first with an objectionable tone to her words before she could no longer keep it up and dissolved into a small fit of giggles and buried her face into the crick of Crystal's neck.

"No way, we watched that one last night remember," Liz countered with a very knowledgeable tone to her words as she looked up from her copy of The Wall Street Journal and sighed softly.

"Really…huh, I thought it was the night before," Penny asked with a confused look on her face as she looked back and forth between the movies in the bookshelf and Jessica and the others.

"Ya know, it might have been the other night but I'm not really sure, I always get a little goofy after hot lotion and movie night," Raquel sheepishly admitted with a sly and knowing grin curling up the edges of her lips as she pulled her feet up under herself.

"You get goofy after a little sip of whiskey," Crystal joked out loudly with a dark grin and muffled laugh before Jessica silenced her with a strong hug and a nip on her ear.

"So, what's so bad about that, I don't really remember you having a problem with it last time, if fact I seem to remember you pouring me shot after shot, you kept getting more and more excited with every word that I slurred," Raquel shot back with an argumentative and daring expression as she leaned back, allowing her cut off shirt to ride up past her pierced bellybutton to the bottom edge of her breasts, as she picked a couple of bottles of beer up off of the end table.

"That was only because you were doing it so badly," Crystal started to sputter in between small fits of soft laughing with a tickled pink look in her eyes before her enthusiasm was smothered by an impatient looking Liz.

"Course it didn't hurt that you were playing strip poker at the time and she was half naked," Liz remarked with a fair amount of sarcasm in her words as she looked out through the top half of her glasses and tried her very best to keep a straight face rather than crack up laughing and ruin the moment.

"Hey now, don't knock the strip poker," Jessica stated sharply as she raised her hand and weakly pointed right at Liz, trying to look angry but in the end only looking quite adorable to the eyeglass wearing redhead.

"Strip poker is tomorrow night isn't it," Raquel thought aloud with a look of thought on her face as she went into her mind and tried to remember if she had everything in order about the days of the week.

"Maybe…wait, didn't we switch that around with tequila Tuesday's," Monique asked calmly as she flipped open her day planner and flipped through a few of the pages.

"Good Lord, all of this makes us sound like sexed up drunk whores," Liz spat out with a very dark and unhappy scowl marring her lips as she ruefully shook her head before dropping her head into her hands and letting out a garbled sigh through her fingers.

"No it doesn't…um wait," Jessica angrily exclaimed with a fiercely protective and argumentative fight within her as she fought back against Liz's point, before she forgot where she was going with her answer and resorted to trying to hide behind Crystal in embarrassment.

"On the surface it may look like that yes, but we all know that it goes much deeper than that, if all that we wanted out of these relationships was sex then we could have just paid a hooker or gone to a lesbian club, no…we're here because we truly love and care for each other, the mind blowing sex is just a kind of…wonderful side effect," Penny announced with an angry and impatient expression, as she stopped worrying about what exact movie was on the shelf, before she turned back around and took a couple of steps forward.

"I'll say," Jessica agreed with a hearty laugh and a snicker before she pulled Crystal a little bit closer, before finally sliding her hands underneath Crystal's beater, making quick work of her bra.

"Great, and this was supposed to be a calm, normal night," Liz said softly with an unhappy and impatient sigh and slight slump of her shoulders before she was interrupted by a fit of giggles from the others. She then tried to speak again but was soon drowned out by the sound of more laughter as the entire group soon could not contain their laughter.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A Secret Lair Underneath The City Of Middleton Colorado

"O…kay, why are we here again," Shego groaned with a confused and annoyed scowl as she shook her head at Junior as he flittered about the laboratory, commenting on how nothing was color coordinated.

"We are here Ms. Go because after the debacle that lead to us losing the lovely Ms. Ravenwood and coming close to having our entire plan go up in flames, we will no longer tolerate failure," Senior answered with a restrained tone to his words though all could tell that he was not happy in the least about their recent track record.

"Then why don't we cut that nut job loose, or you could always help keep me all nice and warm at night baby," Mike shout out with a very overly confidant sneer darkening his lips as he turned to Shego and stared looking at her completely up and down.

"Now Shego…is that any way to treat our esteemed associates," Dr. Drakken interjected with a hesitant and unhappy laugh as he caught Shego's hand by the wrist just as she was reeling back to at the very least try to slap some sense into Mike's head.

"Right now Dr. D…I really don't give a damn," Shego snapped back sharply with a highly irritated glare as she momentarily thought about easily wrenching her hand from Dr. Drakken's wrist and setting a few things straight before she decided against it.

"See Shego, now isn't that better," Dr. Drakken cooed with an eerily happy and toothy grin as he powerfully tapped the ends of his fingers together, hoping that Senior and Monkey Fist hadn't seen Shego almost strike Mike.

"Ask me that again tomorrow," Shego drawled out angrily under her breath as she took a strong step back and began to softly rub the wrist, that Dr. Drakken had grabbed, with her other hand, never once allowing her gaze to break from knowing where Mike was at all times.

"You see you old fool, no matter how much you want it to work this stupid plan of yours will never work," Monkey Fist snarled triumphantly with an air of arrogance as he strode past Senior and headed towards the main control room, forcing himself not to look over at Junior and want to wring his neck.

"Who is an old fool, come on now…I want the glorious chance to mock someone, please…tell me who it is," Junior begged and pleaded with a look of almost sheer panic on his face as he frantically looked back and forth between his father and Dr. Drakken, hoping that one or the other would at least begin to explain it to him.

"Is this guy for real," Monkey Fist asked with a completely confused look of sarcasm as he cocked his head to one side and scowled, not being able to decide whether or not to laugh or rip the younger villain limb from limb.

"I'm afraid so Monkey boy, I'm surrounded by idiots," Shego drawled back with a bored and frustrated out of her mind expression and edge to her words as she crossed her arms in front of her chest before she was interrupted.

"Hey," Dr. Drakken snarled in shock with a completely disbelieving look on his face, shocked at what Shego had said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Photo Shop

"Do you think they're having a good time," Joss asked with a slightly lost and forlorn look in her eyes as she carefully set Josie down in her car seat and then buttoned her shirt back up.

"They'd better for how much crap they put Monique through," Zita impatiently grumbled as she scowled heavily while looking at one picture after another, not fully liking any of them. She had been trying out a new lens and some new film and now believed that it had all been a waste of her time.

"We should not judge our loved ones so harshly, the party has put them under a lot of pressure, they will be back to themselves again tomorrow, I know it," Yori replied with a certain look of calm resolution both in her voice and the look in her eyes as she slowly made her way towards the nearest chair, suddenly feeling a bit faint.

"I hope you're right Yori, though I guess that we probably have seen this coming, I mean this is Bonnie that we're talking about, vanity is her middle name after all," Zita cracked with a sarcastically amused smirk before she set all of the photos down onto the counter and leaned up against it.

"Really, I thought that Kim said that it was Renee, ya know in fact I'm almost sure that's what she said," Joss piped up softly with a very deep in thought expression as she readjusted her shirt by the shoulders to fit right again.

"You know I never really did ask her about that, I asked Crystal and a few of the others about what their middle names were but not Bonnie," Zita admitted with a bit of an embarrassed smile as she shrugged her shoulders and then let out a soft laugh.

"You may be right Joss, however that is not the point right now, the point that we need to be thinking most about," Yori interjected with a serious look of concern across her features as she straightened out the sleeves of her shirt before trying to stand up, but only managing to clear her seat before she had to sit back down.

"You're right Yori, you're absolutely right, right now we really should be thinking about Kim," Zita said with a certain look in her eyes as she nodded her head and laid a hand on Yori's shoulder, offering her a bit of support.

"That's putting it mildly, she tries to put a strong face on it…not let anyone know how much she's suffering, but I'm her cousin, I can see through her," Joss started to say with a very strong tone to her words as she leaned forward over Josie's car seat to pick a stray hair off of her face near her eye.

"You might be her cousin but Yori and I are her lovers, I think that we know her pretty well," Zita softly argued with a look of slightly hurt pride on her face as she slowly squatted down near Yori, before looking over past them both to Rosa as she walked back in the half open back door with her new doll wrapped firmly in her arms.

"We were her lovers Zita-kun, now we will not be again until after our children are born," Yori corrected Zita with a less than pleased and happy sigh as she lowered her gaze and frowned sadly.

"Uh, not to be insensitive or anything but…isn't that supposed to happen when you get pregnant, I mean I realize that things were different with you guys and my cousin and all but when I was pregnant with Josie sex never really crossed my mind," Joss stated clearly with a very definite tone to her words as she stood back up from picking a stray hair off of her daughter's face.

"Never," Yori asked softly with a curious half smile curling up one edge of her lips as she forced herself to lift her head up and turned to look over at Joss, who seemed surprised to have been asked a question so quickly.

"Er…well okay maybe not exactly never, but it was hard, every time that my thoughts even began to come close to moving in that direction all that I had to do was simply look down, having a stomach the size of a beach ball can certainly affect a girl," Joss sheepishly admitted with a slight blush to her cheeks as she tried to remain cool, calm, and collected but quickly found that she couldn't and instead just tried to keep the damage to her wounded pride to the bare minimum if at all possible.

"Tell me about it honey, when I was pregnant with Rosa I was so big that I kept knocking things over left and right with my stomach, it should have been registered as a lethal weapon, if my cousin hadn't acted quickly enough my grandmother's best china would be in a million pieces right now instead of in her display case," Zita said with an anxious and uneasy smile across her lips as she looked briefly at Yori and then turned to look at Rosa before she spoke.

"Hey mommy," Rosa asked with an uneasy and slightly scared look in her eyes as her lower lip began to just out a little bit, almost in a scared pout, as she nearly squeezed the head off of her stuffed animal.

"Yes dear, is there something wrong," Zita questioned back with a concerned edge to her words and look in her eyes as she noticed that her daughter was rocking back and forth, putting all of her weight first on one foot and then the other in a nervous dance.

"There's a strange monkey in the backyard," Rosa answered softly with a shaky shrug of her little shoulders before she hunched down a bit, hiding most of her face into her stuffed animal.

"A strange monkey," Joss remarked with a completely surprised and confused expression as she turned to first Zita and then back to Rosa.

"Oh no," Zita exclaimed in shock before she got back up to her feet and rushed past Rosa and to the door.

"What is it, what's wrong…wait, this cannot be good," Yori began to ask with an unsure look in her eyes before she put everything together in her mind and scowled.

"What…what is it," Joss added with a scared gasp as she reached out and pulled Josie up into her arms, holding her close.

"It's one of Monkey Fist's monkeys, Joss…Yori, call back to the house and get them to call the police…maybe Global Justice to," Zita shouted out in alarm before she rushed back to kneel down beside Rosa, mere moments before rushing out of the back of the store to confront the monkey warrior before it had a chance to attack them.

END OF CHAPTER 132

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with some of the ladies at the house getting ready to have a movie night in. They then get into a pretty small argument about what movie to watch and what movie they watched the night before and the night before that. They get to talking about how everything is going on at the house. They make a few more jokes before all of them dissolved into a fit of laughter.

Then comes a short bit with Shego and Dr. Drakken and their other allies in the battle against Kim and the others. The group isn't having a good time as Junior is being his usual stupid self and Shego is trying to hold back from killing Mike. They end with a little bit of Shego humor.

Then there's a bit with Yori, Joss, and Zita as they're at Zita's photo shop and talking about things that are bugging them and things that they are concerned with. They get to talking about what it's like to be pregnant and how it can negatively affect your surroundings, what with the extra room that a pregnancy adds. After they start to worry about Kim and what to do to help her Rosa comes in and tells them about a monkey in the backyard. Before long Zita rushes out to confront the monkey ninja, leaving Joss to call for backup and to hope that it gets there in time.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady? And if anyone has watched The Santa Clause Two then when the Tooth Fairy sneaks into Charlie's sisters room right before Tim Allen's character grabs his wing if you look on the bulletin board on the wall you'll see a Kim Possible poster.


	134. Schmoozing With The Fans

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**Author's Note: I'm still open to how you all think that I should end this story in the future, I already have my own idea but I'm open to new ones.**

**CHAPTER 133-SCHMOOZING WITH THE FANS**

The Party-Ron, Bonnie, And Hope

"What can I say, this party sucks ass," Hope grumbled out impatiently under her breath with a bored out of her mind expression on her face as for a split second she wished that she wasn't in love with the two people standing next to her. But only because there were plenty of eligible singles at the party of whom she had seen some that she considered to be hot.

"Not so loud Hope," Ron cautioned with an uneasy cough to try and cover his words as he discreetly placed his hand on the small of her back and gently pushing forward.

"I hate to say it Ron, but I agree with her," Bonnie sheepishly agreed with Hope as she unhappily shimmied her dress a little further up her body, covering up some more of the cleavage that only a couple of hours earlier she had been so keen on flashing around for all to see.

"Bonnie, not you…ah forget it who am I kidding this party makes my bar mitzvah look like Mardi Gras," Ron started to softly exclaim with a fierce look of astonishment and betrayal to him before he slumped his shoulders and hung his head, wincing with each bit of his admittance.

"Ah I'm sorry baby, but I swear that I'll make it up to you tonight at the hotel," Bonnie stated with a sympathetic pout on her lips as she leaned forward and ruffled up Ron's shirt a bit before straightening his jacket, making it look like just a friendly gesture.

"Don't you mean we honey, three ain't a crowd in this case, I'll just take," Hope interrupted Bonnie with a slightly impatient and tired frown as she reached a hand back behind her back and gently began to rub Ron's arm.

"Okay Hope ya got me, we will have some fun tonight," Bonnie backed down softly with a relaxed sigh before quickly checking around and then leaning into a soft kiss on Hope's lips.

"Will you two cut it out, this party may be dull but if you keep that up somebody's gonna see, and we can't have that happen right now," Ron scolded them softly with a stern furrowing of his brows, and a fervent glance around the ballroom, before Hope let out a hushed giggle and then placed a finger on his lips.

"Easy there big guy, nobody's looking our way anyway, and besides even if they were they'd probably be to drunk to remember it tomorrow anyway so cool your heels," Hope warmly replied with a nod of her head before she leaned forward until their foreheads were almost touching.

"Speaking of which…I haven't had anything to drink yet," Bonnie realized with a surprised half smile and half frown before she turned her head to look for one of the waiters that was carrying a tray of wine glasses.

"Ugh…you had to bring that up didn't you," Hope grimaced with a slightly sickly expression and light bulging out of her cheeks as she came close to turning green.

"Well I know how much…yeah I don't really feel like having a drink either, I don't know why though, it's weird," Bonnie started to reply with a strong look in her eyes before she lost her train of thought and found herself agreeing with Hope.

"You sure you two are okay, at parties by this time of the night you're usually pretty drunk," Ron asked with a concerned edge to his words and look in his eyes as he reached over and pulled both close.

"Yeah well uh," Hope started to answer with an uneasy little laugh as she started to lean against Ron a little bit, before Bonnie stepped in.

"We have to get this award sometime tonight so we need to be sober when we get it, well at least sober enough to give a convincing speech, we'd never hear the end of it if we got up there and fucked it all up because we'd had to much to drink," Bonnie explained softly with an oddly anxious and shaky laugh as she cast another quick gaze around the room while making a subtle effort to smooth out a few stray hairs on her head.

"Though I wonder who'd stick it to us the most," Hope wondered aloud with a sly snicker and curious smile that flashed across her lips as she crossed her arms and glanced up towards the ceiling before being interrupted again by Bonnie.

"Trust me, it'd either be Penny or Liz, a cop and a lawyer, there's always ruining my fun," Bonnie declared strongly with a very firm and certain look in her eyes and setting of her jaw as she tilted her hips to one side so that her hip was resting against Ron's.

"Isn't…your fun…usually something that would get you into trouble," Ron asked with a sly and curious smile curling up one side of Ron's lips while he lightly began to tickle Bonnie's side with his fingers, getting an annoyed roll of her eyes as a reply.

"The way I see it they're saving your tight ass from getting into trouble, you know what, you should thank them," Hope added with a confidant laugh as she leaned forward across Ron until she was almost grinning in Bonnie's face.

"Oh really, I should thank them for seriously cramping my style and making a point of ruining my day," Bonnie replied back sharply with a look of unhappy shock on her face as she snapped her head to one side and turned her chin up.

"Um…excuse me, but are you Team Possible," A soft and nervous voice asked out of the blue, causing Ron to instantly let go of both Bonnie and Hope and try to spin around without knocking either of them over.

"Um…yeah, that's us…uh kind of," Hope sheepishly answered with a half shrug of her shoulders after whirling around and allowing her gaze to land on the young woman.

"Cool…I mean this is so cool," The young woman said hurriedly with a look of barely restrained excitement as Ron suddenly felt like he was at a photo op rather than a party.

"Um…good, I'm uh…glad," Hope stammered out with a nervous and confused hunching up of her shoulders before she turned to Ron and Bonnie and pleaded with her eyes for a little bit of help.

"I can't tell you how excited I am to meet you, I joined Global Justice to be like my idol Kim Possible," The woman exclaimed loudly with a very happy tone to her words before she surprised the three of them and lunged forward towards Ron, enveloping him in a massive bear hug.

"Hey," Hope spat out as she fell back away from the young woman's sudden act, grabbing onto the handrail of some steps nearby to keep herself from falling flat on her ass.

"What do you think you're doing you little," Bonnie snapped angrily, with an edge to her words of someone that was not in the mood to play any games, before she started towards the woman, fully intent upon dragging her off of Ron.

"Uh…a little help here…I need air," Ron gurgled out softly as he tried to both breathe and speak through the hug, straining his neck to look over at Bonnie.

"Huh…oh God, I'm sorry, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to…it's just, I mean, whenever I get excited I go a little overboard," The young woman blurted back with a face that was almost as red as Kim's hair as she furiously fumbled with her hands for a moment before thrusting them behind her back and almost visibly cringing, hoping that she hadn't hurt Ron.

"You stupid," Bonnie began to growl angrily as she got to Ron's side, putting one hand to his neck and the other on his shoulder, all the while glaring her most evil glare at the young woman out of the corner of her eye before Hope joined in.

"You could have killed him you damn," Hope added with a very sinister look of intent in her eyes as she cast the young woman a scathing glare before stepping in front of Ron, hoping that he was alright.

"Are you okay baby," Bonnie whispered softly into Ron's ear with a very worried tone to her words as she leaned against him for a moment before she felt his arm go around her waist.

"I…I'm fine, I think," Ron sputtered back softly in between a few hard swallows and deep breaths as he tried to put on a brave face so that Bonnie and Hope would calm down and not break the young woman's neck or anything like that.

"Really, that stupid bitch didn't leave a bruise or anything did she…because if she did I'll," Hope stated quickly with a very determined and fiercely protective fire in her eyes, her hands balling up into fists, before Ron was forced to grab her by the wrist with his free hand.

"Easy Hope, you two can put the torches and pitchforks away, I'll be fine…really, she just got a little excited is all," Ron calmly stated, looking intently into Hope's eyes, before hazarding to let go of her wrist and bring that hand up to gently cup her cheek. That simple act broke the ice, at least as far as Hope was concerned, with her breaking out into a relieved smile as her eyes slid slowly shut.

"Yeah well then she got lucky," Bonnie begrudgingly said mostly under her breath as she let go of Ron and stepped away, trying to force herself to calm down and not claw the young woman's eyes out.

"Did I uh…come at a bad time, do you three…aren't you dating," The young woman started to mumble back with an awkward expression on her face as she looked nervously back and forth between Ron and Bonnie, as she took a hesitant step back.

"Oh…yeah he's dating Kim Possible, we're just good friends and really worried about him, we've known each other for so long that it's almost like we're a family, so we don't really like it when one of us gets hurt," Hope answered shakily with an embarrassed smile spreading itself across her lips as she hurriedly jumped away from Ron and tried to appear as if she was only merely one of Ron's friends rather than one of his many lovers.

"But I thought that you said that you were fine," The young woman questioned back with a curious and confused raising up of her eyebrows as Ron then started to answer before Bonnie gave his shoulder a quick hard squeeze and answered for him.

"He is…come on Ron…Hope, let's go," Bonnie quickly answered with a very clear and honest look in her eyes and tone to her voice before she grabbed a firm hold of Ron's arm and practically dragged him away, leaving Hope little time to hurry and catch up.

"Okay uh…bye, I hope you have a good time," The young woman called out awkwardly as she gave them a brief wave, watching them hurry out of sight, before shrugging her shoulders and turning to go find some of her friends to party with.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Photo Shop

"Joss-san, stay here while I," Yori started to declare with a very determined look in her eyes as she got up from the chair and started to head towards the door before Joss stopped her after making sure that Josie was comfortable again in her car seat.

"While you what, I'm not a doctor but even I know that you shouldn't be fightin one of those varmints in your condition," Joss interrupted with a very combative and intense look in her eyes as she grabbed a hold of Yori by the shoulders and kept her from going anywhere.

"But Zita, she is going to need our help to win," Yori tried to argue back with a determined but weary expression and look in her eyes as she tried to break away from Joss' grasp but didn't have the strength and so couldn't help it when Joss gently pushed her back down into the chair.

"No, she's going to need my help," Joss announced strongly with a mostly confidant look in her eyes before she gave her daughter a quick look, noticing Rosa looking around without fear even though she didn't know what was going on.

"But you do not know how to fight," Yori protested with a nervous and hesitant look in her eyes as her worry for Joss' health and well being was clearly evident.

"Well that's not entirely true, ya see I once helped her and Ron defeat that old baddie Dr. Drakken and Shego," Joss nervously chuckled in her reply as she tried to psyche herself up and build up her courage before Rosa interrupted them both.

"Is my mommy okay," Rosa asked with an unsure frown as she walked up to Joss and lightly tapped her on her shoulder.

"Oh…sure honey, your mommy's going to be just fine," Joss started to nervously answer before she took a deep breath to continue to try to get ready for the fight.

"Your aunt Joss is going to go and help your mother while I watch you and your little sister," Yori interjected softly with a very relaxed and honest tone to her words as she reached out and pulled the young girl to her side, while an astonished Joss looked on in stunned silence.

"A…aunt…Joss," Joss blubbered back softly as she slowly stumbled back a few steps and then turned towards the door while Rosa eerily smiled.

"I did not lie my grasshopper, now go, Zita needs you," Yori replied with a very calm and serious look to her as she huffed a bit, pulling Rosa up onto her lap.

"Okay," Joss exclaimed before she leaned over Josie's car seat, giving her daughter a quick kiss on the top of her head, and then ran out of the door.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Photo Shop-Out Back

She hadn't really taken the time to think up any kind of plan when she had volunteered to fight the monkey ninja. The truth be told she really didn't know that much about fighting. Yori and Kim had tried to get her into the training room and show her how to do a few throws and moves, but for most of the time she had been busy with one thing or another. Rosa had almost always seemed to have needed her for something and so much of what they had tried to teach her had gone in one ear and out the other.

"Why can't I remember anything that they tried to teach me," Zita groaned softly to herself with a very tense and apprehensive grimace as she slowly crept along the line of bushes that lead from the back door to the main part of the back yard.

She didn't really have a clue about how a person was actually supposed to fight a ninja monkey, though she knew that Ron had done it on several occasions, so it couldn't be that hard. A soft voice in the back of her mind was screaming at her for even thinking like that but there always had been a side of her that wondered how Ron had made it through as much as he had, given how nearly everything freaked him out. The rest of her mind was trying to plan her next move, hoping that she hadn't made a huge mistake by trying to take the monkey on all by herself. She did all that she could do to keep the haunting thoughts of something happening to her and what that would mean for Rosa. She tried to continue to push those thoughts out of her head for several moments as she crept around the backyard, looking and listening with every step for any sign of the monkey.

"Found him yet," Joss suddenly asked softly, interrupting out of the blue, as she reached out and laid a hand on Zita's shoulder.

"Ah," Zita began to scream out at the top of her lungs as she turned away and dove for the bushes before just as she landed she realized that it was only Joss and had to almost literally bite her tongue to refrain from shouting anything back.

"Ooh…uh sorry…sorry," Joss started to apologize a little louder than she probably should have before she realized it and apologized for apologizing to loudly with a nervous shrug of her shoulders and embarrassed smile on her lips.

"What are you doing out here, where's Rosa…is she okay, please tell me that," Zita began to harshly demand, both of her hands clenching up into fists, as she hurried over to sit beside Joss.

"Don't worry Rosa's with Yori, Josie to, they're fine…which is more than I can say for us if that monkey finds up first," Joss explained nearly as fast as she could get her lips to work before she pressed herself back up against the nearest tree and looked around for the ninja monkey.

"But what are you doing out here, you don't know how to fight," Zita demanded with a very impatient scowl as she angrily pointed to the ground on which they were both sitting, a fearful look in her eyes.

"Neither do you, but we're both here so," Joss started to shoot back with an argumentative and impatient edge to her words as she leaned forward a little bit, getting in Zita's face.

"So then why don't we stop fighting each other and find this stupid monkey," Zita replied with a daring glint in her eyes before she leaned in, placed a quick kiss on Joss' lips, and then pushed off of the tree back up to her feet and hurried off.

"Great," Joss grumbled softly with a roll of her eyes and sigh before she shook her head and got back up to her feet, silently cursing herself for doing something so stupid.

END OF CHAPTER 133

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron, Bonnie, and Hope at the Global Justice party and they're not having a good time, not in the least. Bonnie and Hope start complaining that it's a really boring party and Ron tries to get them to relax and have a little bit of fun. They agree that they can't go and do anything weird or stupid as then Kim would never forgive them and that's the last thing that any of them want to do. They talk a little bit more before they're interrupted by a new agent who somehow got an invitation to the party. She's really excited to meet some of the members of Team Possible and after a bit of nerves she launches herself at Ron, wrapping him up in a tight bear hug with her arms around his neck. Hope falls back and has to grab a hand rail to keep herself from falling all of the way to the floor while Bonnie just reacts with shock and gets angry. Ron is surprised and loses some breath before she finally lets go and both Bonnie and Hope get really mad at her about doing it. They both go a little overboard with their anger and how they react to the young woman, treating her badly. Ron again tries to stay in the middle and play peacemaker, finally able to do it and get them to calm down. They do but only to a point, almost blowing the fact that they're all together to the young woman, as she notices how tender and gentle and affectionate they are with each other. They try to come up with an excuse that'll work before Bonnie hurriedly drags Ron away, leaving Hope to hurry to catch up.

Then there's a bit with mostly just Joss and Yori along with Rosa. Yori doesn't like that Zita went out to fight all by herself and so she tries to get up to go and help her. Joss doesn't agree with that and does her best to stop her without using too much force. Through the whole thing Rosa is oddly calm about it all. Yori tries to argue but soon gives up the fight and tells Joss to go and help Zita while she watches Josie and Rosa. Before Joss leaves to fight again, giving her daughter a kiss on the top of her head, Yori calls Joss Rosa's aunt and Josie Rosa's sister. Joss is surprised at this but leaves to fight with Zita before she can ask anything more.

Then there's a short bit with Zita being scared that she might get killed and then what would happen to Rosa. She's unsure about what she's going to do against a ninja monkey but knows that she has to do something. She creeps around the small backyard, hoping that the monkey has left. She gets to a point and then gets surprised by Joss. Joss apologizes and they have a really short talk before Zita surprises her with a kiss. The fight with the monkey will come next chapter.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady? And if anyone has watched The Santa Clause Two then when the Tooth Fairy sneaks into Charlie's sisters room right before Tim Allen's character grabs his wing if you look on the bulletin board on the wall you'll see a Kim Possible poster.


	135. A Short Fight

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 134-A SHORT FIGHT**

The Photo Shop-The Inside

"Please my beautiful butterfly, come away from the window, it is not safe for you," Yori commanded with a rather stern edge to her words as she looked across the room at Rosa while pulling Josie and her car seat a little bit closer.

"Ah, but I wanna watch mommy fight the monkey," Rosa pouted sadly back as she let go of the windowsill and dropped back down to the floor.

"No you will not, come back over here and sit on my lap," Yori replied strongly as she lightly patted her lap with one hand as she pulled her own Kimmunicator from her purse and flipped it open.

"But why aunt Yori, my mommy's out there fightin a monkey with funny clothes on," Rosa whined softly as she continued to walk back towards Yori, making it a point to drag her feet along the way, taking as long as she could to make it across the room.

"The monkey does not have funny clothes on, it is a ninja monkey, a servant of one of your aunt Kim's criminal adversaries, his name is lord Monkey Fist and he wants nothing more than to cause your father pain," Yori said softly as she tried to explain everything about what was really going on to Rosa without telling her to much and causing her to become scared.

"He wants to hurt my daddy," Rosa asked with a suddenly very scared look in her eyes as she stopped walking forward and stood right in front of Yori, looking fearful and very unsure of herself.

"Correct, your father and your mother, which could be the exact reason that he has sent this servant here today, but whatever comes of it I must get into contact with Global Justice and tell them of our present situation, they will send help, trust me," Yori said softly with a greatly concerned frown on her face as she checked Josie one more time and then started to punch in some numbers on her slimmer Kimmunicator, hoping to bring in the cavalry.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Global Justice Party-Ron, Bonnie, And Hope

"Hey Bonnie, you okay in there," Ron asked through the door as loudly as he dared as he lightly leaned up against the women's bathroom door while Hope kept a lookout.

"Just go in there already Ron, I got your back," Hope shot over softly with a pushed and nervous look in her eyes before she reached up and adjusted the nearly invisible straps of her dress.

"Hope, I can't do that, it's the women's bathroom…and last time I checked I am not a woman," Ron shot back with a very tense expression of panic on his face as he lightly glared at her while still leaning up against the door.

"So, you shave all of the time when I'm sitting on the," Hope started to say with a none to impressed frown with her hands on her hips, standing in the doorway to the bathrooms.

"Okay, I get the message, okay…I'm going in…watch my back," Ron shuddered back quickly before taking a deep breath and throwing his hands up making sure that she wouldn't finish her sentence.

"Personally I'd rather look down a little further than your back…but if you insist, go get her tiger," Hope soured unhappily back with an impatient pout on her lips as she started staring at Ron's upper back before she let her gaze slide down to his butt, focusing there as he pushed the door open and slid into the bathroom.

"Uh Bon-Bon…I'm coming in okay, don't be alarmed, it's just me and Rufus, we're here to help you," Ron called out with a nervous tone to his words as he leaned up on his tiptoes, taking note when Rufus scrambled up out of his pocket and up onto his shoulder, looking very concerned.

"Uh oh," Rufus glumly chirped with a shake of his head as he scurried around to Ron's other shoulder as he leaned down to check underneath the first stall door.

"Go away Ron, I'm fine," Bonnie exclaimed loudly through the door of her stall as she pulled out a length of toilet paper and tore it off the roll, using it to wipe some of the remaining vomit off of her lips.

"Really…huh, cause you know you don't really sound too good right now," Ron replied with a tone of disbelief in his words as he and Rufus shared a quick look between them.

"I sound just fine Ron, what…you've never heard someone throwing up after eating some bad sushi before," Bonnie growled angrily with a short temper as she wiped away some more of the vomit from around her lips, grimacing that it was clear that she'd have to reapply her lipstick.

"Sure I have honey, but you didn't eat anything…come to think of it you didn't drink anything either, so do you want to try again," Ron shakily answered as he shuffled forward a couple of steps and then squatted down again and checked underneath the door, unsure of which stall that she was in because the bathroom seemed to have an echo.

"No I do not, okay Ron I give, I do feel a little off, but I will be fine so you can get that dopey look of concern off of your face…you to Rufus, just give me a minute to pull myself back together," Bonnie muttered unhappily as she flushed away her bit of toilet paper, slowly pulling the door open and then taking a step out, looking right at Ron and Rufus.

"Hope's really worried about you ya know," Ron said with a nervous smile and laugh as he shrugged his shoulders and slid his hands into his pockets, getting a little embarrassed all of a sudden.

"Oh really…Hope, she's worried is she, she really is a bleeding heart ain't she," Bonnie quipped with an oddly amused smirk as she crossed her arms at her waist, cocking her hips to one side.

"Exactly, she wanted me to make sure that you weren't in here losing a lung," Ron answered with a little to eager smile and pacing to his words as he took a step forward and started to reach out to Bonnie before she spoke.

"No…not a lung, the contents of my stomach maybe," Bonnie tried to joke back with a hopefully relieved laugh and smile before she turned and started to head towards the counter.

"Only that, I'm glad, here I was getting all worked up…bent out of shape, thinking that there might really be something wrong with you and all it turns out to be is a little upset stomach," Ron said, the concern evident in his voice through the light tone of his words, as he walked up to the counter to stand right behind Bonnie, gently rubbing small circles on her back with a flat hand.

"You can cut the crap okay Ron, you're a terrible liar, you might get away with feeding that line to Tara…she'll believe anything, that some guy named Bell actually invented the telephone," Bonnie grouched with a restrained tone of annoyance as she turned the water on and began to wash up.

"Uh Bonnie," Ron sputtered out loud with an awkward tone of voice and face flushed red with embarrassment as he momentarily stopped gently rubbing circles on her upper back.

"Yeah," Bonnie replied with a look that told Ron that she wasn't aware of the slip-up that she had just made, looking completely innocent and unsure of why Ron had stopped her from talking.

"You do know that…ah forget it, never mind," Ron started to try to explain to Bonnie without appearing as if he thought that she was stupid for having made the mistake in the first place, before he sighed and gave up the fight, deciding instead to just simply continue the conversation.

"Like I said, you can't fool me with that face or that tone to your voice, I know you better than that, I know what the truth sounds like when it comes out of your mouth, I've heard it enough times in bed…looking deeply into your eyes, again…you can't fool me," Bonnie continued unabashed calmly as she grabbed a paper towel and dried her hands off before reaching for her small purse.

"You're right…I can't, so then I think you know that when I say something to you I actually mean it and am not trying to fool you, you'd tell me if there was something wrong and you knew about it right," Ron agreed with a slightly more relaxed expression as he gently pulled her against him, taking great care to keep from messing her up as she first checked on her makeup and then tried to reapply her lipstick.

"Of course I would tell you, how could you even begin to think that I wouldn't," Bonnie shot back with a slightly hurt look in her eyes as she stopped in mid reapplication of her lipstick, looking at him through her reflection in the mirror.

"I didn't say that, I just know that you're a very proud person and that if something big came along that you weren't prepared for you'd panic and probably did something stupid, you've done it for as long as I've known you, even way back in high school when you would try to one up Kim," Ron quickly said with an apologetic smile on his face, an expression that Rufus copied, before he quit speaking and began to gently chew on his lower lip.

"I did not," Bonnie began to argue defiantly as she very nearly stabbed Ron with her lipstick before they were interrupted by the bathroom door opening and a visibly nervous Hope shuffling inside.

"We got problems here people," Hope interjected quickly as if she were running out of time to speak and trying to get as much out as she could before the time ran out.

"What is it, Drakken…Monkey Fist, Shego," Ron asked in desperation as he begrudgingly prepared himself for a fight even though he hoped that he wouldn't have to fight.

"Worse," Hope replied with a tense look of fear in her eyes as she hurried up to Ron and Bonnie and in need of some comfort latched onto Ron.

"Oh really, and what pray tell could be worse than one of those fools interrupting this fancy soiree," Bonnie demanded with an impatient and unconvinced frown before she turned back to the mirror and put the finishing touches on her lipstick.

"One of the director's flunkies just came by and told me that they're about to give us the award," Hope answered pointedly before she started to try to drag Ron away from Bonnie and the counter.

"Oh that…yeah, time to go," Bonnie nervously cracked back watching both Ron and Hope exit the room, before she put the finishing touches on her look and turned around, quickly heading out after them.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Photo Shop-Out Back With Zita And Joss

"This is crazy, I should be back in there with Rosa, worrying about how dirty her hands are after playing outside…rather than worrying about getting picked apart by a freaking monkey ninja," Zita unhappily thought to herself as she tried to hurry across a small patch in the back of the yard, finding that even though she wasn't to far along in her pregnancy it was far enough to cause her trouble in her attempts to sneak around. She had seen a few brief flashes of Joss over the several minutes since their meeting, giving her at least a little bit of encouragement that she wasn't out there all alone, she had a friend. Moving on instinct after seeing a flash of brown fur and a tail she grabbed a nearby branch, believing it the only thing nearby that even began to resemble a weapon. She dared to step out from the relative safety of the covering of the small hedges and began to head in the direction that she thought that she had seen the monkey go.

"Hah," Joss whispered out loudly as she leapt around a corner in a combative stance, only to met by a scared cricket and a couple of fallen leaves. "Smooth move Joss, missed again," Joss angrily thought to herself with a tired scowl as she watched the cricket recover enough for its tiny little mind to direct it to chirp once at her and then hop away. She started to relax just a little when something hard struck her in the back of the head. "Ow," Joss cried out in pain as she brought a hand to the back of her head, finding it tender and wincing just a little bit before her cry was muffled by a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Would you shut up, God…it's no wonder why we haven't beat this thing yet, it hears you coming from a mile away," Zita unhappily began to state directly to Joss as she pulled her back off of the open trail and into the brush before both were interrupted by an angry and loud howl from the monkey.

"Uh oh Z…he found us," Joss sputtered out through Zita's hand still mostly clamped down over her mouth with a very nervous and tense widening of her eyes before the ninja monkey collided with them, sending them both sprawling down onto the grass.

"Estupido," Zita grumbled through gritted teeth as she could feel her knees and left elbow scrape against a rock, no doubt beginning to bleed even if only ever so slightly.

"Got any bright ideas Zita," Joss called out in a sudden panic as the ninja monkey stood confidently in front of them, wielding what looked like a katana.

"Just one…we fight," Zita replied with a bit of a shaky tone to her words at first before she steeled herself and got back up to her feet, fully willing to fight even if the only weapon that she had were her bare hands.

"Some plan there Z, remind me to," Joss started to sarcastically joke back to Zita with a dark smirk playing itself across her lips before the ninja monkey suddenly went rigid and then limp, collapsing forward onto the grass and lying completely still.

"Huh…oh," Zita gasped in complete shock and surprise as she slowly lowered her weapon, more than a bit unnerved to find her hand shaking noticeably. She hid it well as the Global Justice agents swept into the area, whisking the ninja monkey away before she could barely even blink. The only thought then running through her mind was the safety of her daughter.

END OF CHAPTER 134

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Rosa and Yori talking about what's going on as Rosa is being the usual curious young girl, trying to watch Zita and Joss from the window. Yori tells her to get back for her own safety before she has to explain a few things, or at least try to explain a few things, to Rosa about who the ninja monkey is and why it's there. As usual Rosa drags her feet a little bit before finally getting over to Yori and sitting back up on her lap as Yori gets her own personal Kimmunicator out and dials the number for Global Justice.

Then comes a bit with Ron, Bonnie, and Hope still at the Global Justice party and Ron is at the women's bathroom door trying to get Bonnie to respond to him. She's in the bathroom after having started to not feel to good. Hope is doing her part by standing in the doorway of the small hallway that leads to one of the many pairs of bathrooms and she's being their lookout, watching out for anyone coming to close. Ron is a bit nervous and trying not to storm into the bathroom and drag Bonnie back out. Rufus joins in as until now he was in Ron's pocket asleep or off stuffing his face as full as he could get it. Hope tells Ron to just go on into the bathroom and to quit being such a baby about it. Ron is more than nervous about going into the women's restroom but Hope counters his statement by reminding him that there has been times where he has gotten his shaving in while she's been in the bathroom answering the call of nature. Ron tries to counter that with something of his own but soon gives up in frustration, finally pushing his way into the bathroom. He slowly goes from stall to stall checking under each and every door to see which one Bonnie is in. Bonnie finally stops him by opening the stall door and stepping out, looking a little sickly but not wanting Ron to come close just yet. Ron and Rufus are concerned before they stand beside Bonnie at the mirror as she puts some makeup on to make herself look presentable again. Bonnie and Ron talk a little bit about Hope, making a couple of jokes at her expense before Bonnie screws up a history fact while talking about Tara being gullible. Now Bonnie isn't stupid but at times she's shown that when she gets worked up she can get things wrong from time to time, so this is just one of those examples. At the end of this bit Hope hurries in and tells them that it's time for them to get their award, and they all rush out.

Then there's a short bit with Zita and Joss as they're chasing after the monkey ninja in the small backyard of Zita's photography shop. Neither one really has much luck finding it until they run into each other and it attacks them. Just as they get ready to fight it the ninja monkey starts to fight but then gets darted and is knocked out. Yeah it was a short fight but this whole part is more about a continued threat than an actual fight. In the end Global Justice agents shot the ninja monkey knocking it out.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Liz, Crystal, Raquel, and Shego will be added as we go with maybe Joss or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady? And if anyone has watched The Santa Clause Two then when the Tooth Fairy sneaks into Charlie's sisters room right before Tim Allen's character grabs his wing if you look on the bulletin board on the wall you'll see a Kim Possible poster.


	136. A Tidal Wave

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 135-A TIDAL WAVE**

The Global Justice Party-Ron, Bonnie, And Hope

"Well that was all pretty under whelming," Hope grumped unhappily as she plopped down onto the small leather couch in one of the waiting rooms, crossing her arms in front of her chest and dropping her chin down a little bit.

"Eh okay, I think somebody's getting a little sleepy Ron," Bonnie quipped with a warm and happy smirk on her lips as she put the award carefully down onto the coffee table and then turned to Ron.

"I am not getting sleepy Bonnie," Hope angrily muttered through an almost completely clenched jaw as she glared daggers right at Bonnie.

"Okay I think that's enough of that, take five Bonnie…and Hope, you know that it wasn't our call up there, we only had a few moments to speak and," Ron started to say with an uneasy expression, as up on his shoulder Rufus held his paws out wide on each side as if to keep the two women apart, as he walked over and knelt down in front of Hope, before she interrupted.

"Don't even try to feed me that line of bull Ron, you and Bonnie both got like five minutes to say whatever you wanted after the Director handed you the award, but did I get the same amount of consideration…oh no, they started playing that stupid music when I finally got up to the microphone," Hope vehemently grouched with a borderline furious fire in her eyes as she lifted her head up far enough to glare daggers at Ron, who shrank back a little before looking over to Bonnie.

"So you didn't get to put your two cents in when we won…so what…big deal, you'll probably still get pregnant before me, you might count giving your two cents as important but me, I want a baby…heh, I know, me…wanting a baby, never thought that you'd hear those words coming out of my mouth did ya," Bonnie snapped out sharply with a bit of a slightly mocking smirk on her lips before her chin dropped and she looked down at her stomach, gently rubbing circles on top of it for a few seconds before she looked back up at Hope, her expression changed to one of pure innocence and compassion.

"Grr…yeah okay, I guess that my pitiful worries and fears aren't anything close to yours, sorry B," Hope grouched softly at first with a frustrated growl before her dam of anger broke and she let out a large sigh, looking like she was coming close to tearing up.

"Eh…apology accepted," Bonnie shrugged softly with a relaxed sigh before she plopped down onto the couch next to Hope and threw her arms around the surprised brunette.

"Uh thanks, I think," Hope weakly mumbled in reply with a very unsure if not almost panicked look in her eyes as she tensed up and smiled fearfully towards Ron.

"It'll be okay honey, just try to take it easy…please, for me," Ron whispered just barely above the ability for a human to hear as he reached out and laid a hand on her now bare knee, looking intently and deeply into her eyes, silently pleading with her to keep her cool and stay calm. Even before they had graduated from high school Hope had been known as a potential hothead. Most of the time she'd be as calm, quiet, and subdued as a church mouse. But push her to far and it'd very nearly take an artic chill to cool her off.

"Okay, you feelin okay under there Bonnie," Hope politely whispered over to Bonnie as she leaned her head over until the two could touch foreheads, looking through a thick veil of their combined hair, staring straight into her eyes.

"It's debatable, my stomach still hasn't settled down…you," Bonnie tiredly answered with an uneasy and slightly queasy look in her eyes before she turned to the side a little bit and gave Hope a quick kiss on the lips, intentionally doing it without brushing their hair out of the way.

"Yuck, doesn't that like taste terrible," Ron groaned out with a bit of an annoyed and grossed out expression on his face as Rufus scurried up onto the table and then stuck out his tongue.

"Not really…considering what you've had on your lips before when you kissed me I'd think that you'd be a little bit more considerate," Hope half snickered and half purred back with a devilish twinkle in her eyes and daring grin curling up the edges of her lips as she and Bonnie pulled each other a fair bit closer.

"What's that supposed to mean, what I had on my…oh," Ron started to reply with a completely lost frown as he slowly turned his head back and forth from side to side, unsure of exactly what they meant for a few moments before it all clicked in his head and he blushed a deeper red than Kim's hair on her best day and turned away.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Hotel Room-Ron, Bonnie, And Hope-After The Party

"Ah man I'm telling ya, I don't think that I could have lasted to much longer," Ron groaned out with a weary and worn out sigh as he turned the knob and opened the door to their hotel room. He hadn't originally intended to stay the night over, being that the ride home would only be a couple of hours, but he had planned that they would have had more than a few beers beforehand, and he had thought that a place to sleep it off apart from Kim and the others would be better. With four pregnant women in the house he didn't need anything giving them any ideas about getting sick.

"Yeah well I," Bonnie started to say as she walked into the room, throwing her arms up above her head to try to stretch a little and get some of the kinks out, before Hope hurriedly brushed by her.

"Outta my way gotta go," Hope snapped with a very tense and irritated edge to her words as she hiked the bottom edge of her dress up and ran into the bathroom.

"Hey…you could have said excuse me, rather than just knock me over," Bonnie angrily exclaimed as she whirled around to glare intensely at the now closed bathroom doorway.

"I couldn't wait…sorry," Hope called out back through door from inside the bathroom before they heard the toilet flush a few moments later.

"I'll show you sorry," Bonnie began to grumble impatiently with an almost vindictive furrowing of her brow before she felt Ron's arms encircling her waist and pulling her back up against him.

"Easy Bon-Bon easy, we were having so much fun downstairs let's not ruin that now," Ron softly whispered into her ear as she laid her head back to one side and laid it on Ron's shoulder, laying her hands overtop of his, before he began a trail of kisses on her neck as they began to slowly sway back and forth in unison, to a nonexistent beat.

"Nnh…since you put it that way," Bonnie softly whined with a fake tone of annoyance to her words before she pulled away just a little bit. Ron started to let out an unhappy little groan, still holding her hand, before she leaned over and hit a button on the top of a little radio that was sitting on the nightstand beside the bed.

"What," Ron questioned softly with an excited but curious smile on his lips as he watched Bonnie search through the stations for something to dance to, guessing that she was wanting something up tempo. What he didn't expect was when she settled on what initially sounded like an oldies station of sorts. As he listened a little bit longer he began to recognize the song as one that he had watched his parents slow dance to on their anniversary in years past.

"How's that," Bonnie asked softly with a hopeful light in her eyes as with every second that Ron didn't disagree with her choice the light emanating from her face seemed to grow.

"I thought that this wasn't really your style," Ron pointed out with a slightly surprised and unsure half shrug of his shoulders as he reached his hand up and brushed a few locks of hair off of her cheek.

"Well now…I do declare, I guess that there are still a few things about me that you haven't found out about just yet," Bonnie joked back with a fake southern accent and gestures, playing fully into Ron's deeply rooted essence to be a gentleman, before he reached out and pulled her close again.

"You know what, you look like you're pretty hot in that dress…I'd better do something about it," Ron playfully snickered to her before he leaned down just enough to gather up enough of her dress to lift it up past her waist, stumping her with a kiss.

"Heh…yeah, you'd better…I'm burnin up here," Bonnie seductively whispered back with a little shimmy of her hips before she leaned back in for another kiss, using it as a kind of smokescreen to first shrug Ron's coat off of his shoulders and then yank his shirt out and unbutton it.

"You know you're right, you're almost to hot to handle," Ron laughed out loud in a dopey tone of voice before he felt his shirt being ripped off of his body. He went to fully pull Bonnie's dress up over her shoulders and head and off of her when he felt a pair of hands come around him from behind and land flat on his chest.

"I was beginning to wonder where you were," Bonnie happily whispered forward over Ron's shoulder as she broke away from one of Ron's kisses long enough to speak.

"Well I had to wash my hands…then I come out and find you two out here beginning without me," Hope replied with a clear look of excitement and enjoyment in her eyes before she slid her hands down Ron's chest until she set about unbuckling his pants.

"Guess you'll just have to show us what we were missing," Ron said softly, telling a bad joke, before he reached back around behind himself and pulled Hope a little closer, discovering that she had long since slipped out of her clothes.

"My pleasure," Hope replied with a confidant grin across her lips and determined look in her eyes before the rest of the night turned into an euphoric blur of ecstasy.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Kim-It Had To Happen Sooner Or Later

"I wonder what they're doing right now," Tara wondered aloud with a curious tone to her words as she pulled the blanket a little closer around her body, with a little help from an attentive Penny.

"Nnh, probably enjoying some awesome food," Jessica grumbled unhappily as she stared sadly at her stick of celery. After Bonnie's sudden push to try to take off a few pounds she had decided to get back into the shape that she had been in back in her dancing days.

"Jessica…you had to mention food," Kim moaned with a very sickly look to her as she clamped a hand over her mouth, closed her eyes, and tried her hardest to calm her suddenly violent stomach down to a minimum.

"Er, uh sorry there Kim, I didn't mean to mention food," Jessica countered quickly with an unsure and toothy smile as she looked to Kim and hoped that the redhead wasn't mad at her.

"Jessica," Penny exclaimed abruptly with an equally unimpressed furrowing of her brows as she leaned to the side a bit, in front of Tara, so that she could lightly glare over at the statuesque blonde.

"Sorry, I'm not used to being around pregnant women," Jessica argued back softly in her apology with a slightly hurt look on her face and a shrug of her shoulders before she silenced herself with a large bite off of her celery stick.

"You work in a hospital Jess, how could you not be around pregnant women," Liz commented with a small amount of biting sarcasm in her words as she was getting frustrated by some of the blonde's answers, frustrated enough to tear her away from her newest mystery novel.

"I don't work in the maternity ward Liz, I could never stand the smell…all of those dirty diapers," Jessica said back quickly with an air of confidence to her as she used her arms to push herself up very high and straight in her seat before she half turned to look back across the room at Liz.

"Well you do know that once ole Kim here has her baby that there's going to be plenty of dirty diapers to go around, she's only the first one her that's pregnant, are you forgetting about Tara, Yori, and Zita, their kids will be coming soon and then we'll be up to our eyeballs in dirty diapers and baby wipes," Marcella laughed back with a darkly amused and slightly playful grin as she made it a point to slowly take her time and pick through the bowl of mixed nuts and pick out and eat only the cashews.

"Ugh…don't remind me," Tara groaned out sadly with an unhappy frown as she gently leaned up against Penny a little before a shiver coursed through her body.

"You'll do fine baby, trust me, once you see that baby's little face everything will change," Penny whispered softly down into Tara's ear as she wrapped her arms protectively around her and holding her tightly.

"You think so," Tara meekly asked, her face firmly held up against Penny's thin beater covered chest, as she suddenly felt a little sleepy and tried to keep her eyes open.

"I know so," Penny confidently responded without the slightest hint of doubt in her voice, or in her eyes, as she gave Tara one strong squeeze and then leaned over and lightly kissed her on the top of her head.

"It'll all work out in the end, okay the first few babies are probably…no they're definitely going to be a rude awakening," Kim started to add with a nervously optimistic expression as she braced herself and readjusted herself in her seat before Monique walked out of the hallway to the top of the living room's stairs, wearing her favorite red power bra and pair of panties.

"Has anyone seen my hoop earrings," Monique wondered with a hopeful but fearful look in her eyes and edge to her words as she looked around the room and hoped that one of them would know where her earrings were.

"Which ones," Liz asked with a well-hidden sigh as she stopped reading her book and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply.

"You know the ones, they're the ones that I wore to my cousin Tricia's wedding last month," Monique answered with a very tense and hurried look as she took one step down to the step of the sunken living room before she turned and then walked into the kitchen.

"Uh, I think that I wore them yesterday…try my jewelry box, the one that's sitting on my dresser, try the bottom shelf," Jessica said with a very deep in thought look to her as she stopped and waited, recalling her complete outfit from the night before when she had dragged Liz and Crystal out to one of the newest and hottest nightclubs in the area.

"But those earrings look terrible on you," Monique came back with a confused and almost upset frown as she walked into the living room and then up to Jessica, finally leaning down a bit so that their faces were almost level and laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Well…uh, now I remember I didn't wear them Crystal did, she needed them to complete her outfit…course that outfit always looked better on the floor to me…but she like it so," Jessica

"Uh guys," Kim stated with a very nervous and awkward look of desperation on her face as a tear sprang up in her left eye.

"Easy Kim relax, this'll only take a minute," Monique interrupted with a bit of an unhappy scowl beginning to form upon her lips as she leaned a bit closer to Jessica.

"Guys," Kim exclaimed loudly with a clear tone of panic in her words as she balled her hands up into fists and started to become a little angry.

"What is it," Liz asked with now a slightly worried look in her eyes as she set her book down and looked up at Kim.

"My water just broke," Kim declared with a very startled and surprised wide eyed look before she bit her lower lip and stifled a small scream, beaten only by the one that Penny let out.

END OF CHAPTER 135

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron and Bonnie and Hope after they get the award and are in a separate room. Hope isn't happy about her not getting a chance to talk in front of everyone and after a bit of prodding Bonnie helps Ron try to calm her down. Ron tries to get her to relax but it takes a little bit of time for him to do it. He then tries to cheer her up for a little bit before she finally does get a little happier. At the end I think that I'll leave it up to your imagination about what Hope meant that Ron had on his lips when he kissed her before since she had moved into the house.

Then comes a little bit with them when they leave the party and go up to their room for the night. They could have just gone back home but Ron just wanted to try and avoid any possible accident by bringing a thoroughly drunk Bonnie and Hope home very late at night. Of course he thought that they would be drunk but that's for another time. Bonnie and Ron start to slow dance after Hope ran into the bathroom to use it. At the end they forget about the misgivings of earlier in the night and have a little bit of fun.

Then there's a little bit of Kim and some of the other ladies are at home basically just kicking back and relaxing. They start to talk and joke about what it'll be like to have more kids and how many dirty diapers it'll create. Tara doesn't seem too happy about it. Penny tries to cheer her up before Monique walks in and asks about her earrings. Jessica says that she had them and that Crystal wore them the night before. Just as Monique is about to ask why Kim's water breaks.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Joss might be added or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady? And if anyone has watched The Santa Clause Two then when the Tooth Fairy sneaks into Charlie's sisters room right before Tim Allen's character grabs his wing if you look on the bulletin board on the wall you'll see a Kim Possible poster.


	137. A Dream Of A Day

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 136-A DREAM OF A DAY**

The Global Justice Party-Hotel Room-Ron, Bonnie, And Hope

He was having such a good dream, truly he was. It was a beautiful afternoon by the pool and everyone was there. Kim was sitting on the steps in the shallow end of the pool with their little angel in her lap, trying to begin swimming lessons. Liz and Yori arguing about something over a game of chess all while doing their best to keep from commenting on how little material Raquel and Jessica were trying to pass off as swimsuits, definitely not good role models for Rosa in that respect. Tara looked to be in heaven, sitting all of the littlest children in a circle in the living room, trying to keep them entertained for a little while. Bonnie and Hope were competing with Crystal and Monique to see who could make the most dives into the pool off of the diving board without losing their tops, with no readjusting after each dive. Bonnie and Hope had thought of the game earlier, making sure to wear bikini's that were about a size or two to small, in the full attempt to win the game. Penny was taking her time trying to engage him in a conversation about something that had happened at work and Zita was busy trying to teach Rosa how to ride a bike. He was expecting the others to return soon before Marcella walked up to him and opened her mouth, but the only sound that came out of her mouth was something that sounded like his cell phone ringing.

"Huh," Ron asked with a confused and uncertain look on his face as he turned away from watching Kim to focus his attention on Marcella.

"Ring," Marcella rang out with a calm look to her as she set her hands on the edge of the table and leaned over closer to him, the ringing still coming out of her mouth.

"Huh," Ron started to ask softly with an odd stutter to his words before everything went black and he woke up. "Ah man that was such a good dream and…huh, ah…that explains the ringing, hang on I'm coming," He mumbled out through lightly chapped lips and a very foul tasting mouth, pushing himself up until he was sitting upright. He fumbled through the large pile of blankets and clothes in a desperate attempt to find his cell phone. He almost missed the call before finally finding it and flipping it open. He could barely hear the person on the other end of the line over the sounds of Hope and Bonnie going at it in the shower. "Oh my God," Ron shouted out loudly in almost total disbelief as what he heard finally hit him.

"What's up," Hope said with a slightly jutted out lower lip as she leaned out of the bathroom, dripping some water onto the carpet, as some steam billowed out behind her.

"Who was that," Bonnie asked with a relaxed smile on her lips as she walked out of the bathroom, cocked her head one side allowing much of her heavily dripping hair to fall with it, before she began to try to dry her hair off with a towel.

"It's…I can't…I don't," Ron blubbered and blurted out as he snapped the cell phone shut and struggled to get his answer out.

"Easy baby, don't get to worked up and have a heart attack, just calm down a little and speak," Bonnie quickly exclaimed with a nervous and slightly scared tone to her words as she dropped her towel and hurried to the bed, sitting down beside Ron and lightly rubbing small circles on his back with her flat hand.

"It was…Tara, she called about…Kim," Ron replied softly and slowly after swallowing hard and trying to slow his breathe, with Rufus scurrying out from a mostly shut drawer to try to lend his help in soothing Ron.

"Kim…is there something wrong," Hope declared with a very concerned look in her eyes as she walked up to Ron and knelt down in front of him, laying her hands over his.

"Her water broke…she's having the baby," Ron whispered out slowly, stunned that he was actually saying the words that he was speaking, right before both women screamed out loud at the top of their lungs with joy, scaring him half to death.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Hospital-The Waiting Room

"Are we to late, has she had the baby yet," Bonnie blurted out quickly in a panic as she and Hope burst through the doors of the waiting room, dragging a bedraggled Ron behind them.

"No, the doctors uh," Tara started to answer with a look of great relief on her face before she tried to get up out of her chair but soon couldn't get enough of her moving in the right direction and so had to give up the attempt and sit back down, receiving a stern look from Penny.

"The doctors have said that she has not dilated far enough yet, the birth will not be imminent for probably several hours," Yori answered for Tara, who went red in the face from the stares, as she set her hands on her stomach and looked mighty angelic at that moment.

"What does that mean," Ron questioned with an overwhelmed and confused look as he reached up and ruffled up his hair a bit, tying to keep himself busy and not go into full on panic mode.

"It means that you're not to late Ron, it's going to be awhile before the baby is born," Monique told him with a serious but calm tone to her words as she walked forward and gave him a big warm and supportive hug.

"So it's okay to relax for now," Jessica added with a reserved but almost giddy grin before she too went up and gave Ron a hug.

"Though it'd probably be a good idea for you to go in there and see Kim, keep her spirits up, help her to know that you're there for her, it's what I would have wanted with Rosa," Zita told him calmly with a keen look of interest in her eyes as she looked up from her seat, with Rosa sitting in her lap, with her chin resting on Rosa's shoulder.

"Huh…oh yeah, right," Ron stammered out with an uneasy quivering of his lower lip, leaving Liz concerned that he was going to throw up before he even got to see Kim.

"That way honey," Raquel shrugged softly with a jerking of her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the set of double doors next to her.

"Thanks," Ron mumbled softly as he shuffled towards the doors, not really even noticing when Raquel grinned and reached back, slapping him strongly on the butt.

"Don't mention it…any guesses on how long he lasts before he passes out and needs a bed himself," Raquel angelically called out over her shoulder after Ron before she turned back towards the others and smiled as she spoke.

"No way, I don't bet on people that I love," Tara explained with a rather unhappy if not disappointed expression on her face before she crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted.

"So no takers then…anybody," Raquel nervously asked again as she set her hands on the armrests and used them to help push herself back up to her feet, looking all around to the others.

"Cut it out Raquel, now is not the time, no matter how much I agree that it's likely that Ron will pass out before the baby is born, but right now we all need to be on the same page, we all need to show Ron and Kim a united front…at least for the time being, they're going to need us, they're going to need our support, and we're damn well going to give it to them," Bonnie declared with a very commanding and determined look in her eyes and tone to her words as she went into full General Bonnie mode, storming around the room, looking each of them in the eye.

"Yes ma'am," Hope proudly exclaimed with a strong salute as she rigidly snapped herself to attention, all before wilting a bit when Bonnie whirled around and sent a scathing glare her way.

"None of us want anything but the best for Kim and her baby here Bonnie, just because right now Kim's getting ready to try to push something the size of a basketball through a hole the size of golf ball…doesn't mean that we have anything but her best interest at heart, so you can lay off the power kick and just admit that you're scared stiff just like the rest of us, trust me…we'll all get along better that way," Marcella said with a very stern and unflinching edge to her words, as she walked right up to Bonnie with arms crossed in front of her chest, totally unafraid of her.

"I am not, do not talk back to me, you little," Bonnie began to stammer and stutter back with a very flustered and frustrated look to her as she made a desperate attempt to keep her considerable temper under control, especially given the circumstances.

"Easy Bonnie, just let it go okay, we don't know how long we're all going to be here so," Zita started to say with a very stern and almost commanding tone to her words as she started to slide Rosa off of her lap and stand up before the doors of the waiting room violently swung open again.

"Where is she, where's my baby girl," Mrs. Possible shouted out loud with a very serious and demanding scowl as she looked around the room at everyone in the face, silently judging which one of them was the most likely to be able to tell her where Kim was.

"She's in a delivery room right now with Ron," Zita started to say with a calm but nervous smile as she sat back up in her seat and gave Rosa a hug before she was interrupted.

"I want to see her, I want to see my daughter," Mrs. Possible snapped with a determined look in her eyes as she set her light coat and bags down in the first open chair that she found, already headed towards the double doors, leaving Mr. Possible and the twins looking very awkward and uneasy.

"We can't go in there yet mom, the doctor's want to keep Kim's visitors down to a minimum, Ron's in there with him now so until he comes out there really shouldn't be any more people in there," Bonnie anxiously replied with a scared smile on her face as she slowly walked up to Mrs. Possible with her arms at her sides, looking very much like someone looking for comfort.

"Look at you, taking over in a crisis…my daughter does have good taste, but I think that in this case they'll make an exception and let me see her," Mrs. Possible quietly said straight to Bonnie with a little light of pride in her eyes before she drew Bonnie close and then gave her a warm and supportive hug, one that the brunette really seemed to appreciate.

"I know that you're a world famous neurosurgeon and all but I don't think that it'll be enough to get you in there, the doctor said that it'll probably be a few hours before Kim has the baby so I think that it would be best if you stayed here with us until then," Jessica offered softly with an uneasy expression and a shrug of her shoulders as she respectively kept her distance from Mrs. Possible.

"But she needs to know that I'm here and that I support her, I'm her mother, she's going to be scared…especially with Ron in there with her right now," Mrs. Possible quickly came back with at first a rather serious look to her before she couldn't help but break out into a reserved smirk at the thought of how much trouble Ron could probably cause at that moment.

"Heh, you've got a point there Mrs. P," Hope chuckled out softly with an amused smirk on her lips and slight pinkness to her cheeks as she turned towards the Possible's and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You can call me mom now to Hope, I know that you and Kim are close enough to," Mrs. Possible started to say with a warm and supportive tone to her words and smile on her lips before she leaned over and gave a nervously startled Hope a strong hug.

"Really," Hope asked, her eyes full of hope, as a smile quickly began to grow on her lips before she was silenced by another hug.

"Really Hope," Mrs. Possible confirmed confidently with a strong nod of her head before staying still as Hope shed a couple of tears and wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"Cool," Hope mumbled softly almost exclusively to herself with a look of sheer delight on her face, not minding the soft glare that Bonnie was sending her way.

"Come on honey, I'm sure that our Kimmie-cub is getting the best care possible, I'm sure that Ronald would do anything for her, maybe we should just take a seat in here," Mr. Possible stammered softly with a very nervous shudder of his shoulders as he gestured to one of the open chairs.

"Yeah mom, we're probably going to be here forever," Jim groaned sadly with an extremely bored rolling of his eyes before he looked around the waiting room, noticing that everyone was there.

"Come on boys, it won't be forever," Mrs. Possible replied with a slightly stern edge to her words and expression as she thought about it for a few seconds and impatiently sat down in the nearest open chair.

"But," Jim groaned softly with an unhappy sigh, as he was mere moments away from beginning to argue with his mother before his twin interrupted him.

"You're right mom, staying here forever might not be so bad after all," Tim weakly mumbled with an odd smirk on his lips as his eyes almost completely glazed over at the sight of Jessica and Raquel standing together, never noticing Jim looking oddly at him.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Waiting Room-A Couple Of Hours Later

To say that she was bored would probably be the understatement of the decade. She had never known a pregnancy to take so long after the water had broken. On the reservation if a woman's labor had lasted this long her grandmother would have brewed a special potion that would do the trick, leaving everyone greatly relieved. The only way that she had passed the time was to observe the twins trying not to get caught ogling the others in the waiting room. Mister and Mrs. Possible had taken their seats for the possibly long wait next to Zita, Monique, and Tara. She laughed openly at the sight of Bonnie, far to nervous to stay in one place to long, with her but barely coming into contact with the chair before she was up again, pacing back and forth slowly in front of the large bank of windows. She thought about taking a second of her time to get up out of her chair and try to get her to calm down. In fact she had decided to do just that and got halfway up out of the chair before she caught sight of Jim and Tim's lustful gazes turn towards her. Deciding against getting mad and glaring over at them she came up with a plan. Making a point of crossing her legs as sexily as she could and puckering up her lips she opened her mouth.

"See anything you like," Raquel asked softly with a very curious and sultry fire in her eyes as she fixed her gaze strongly first on Jim and then on Tim.

"Uh," Jim blubbered back with an awkward expression as he did his best to try to come up with something more intelligent to say, failing just before his twin spoke up.

"Um," Tim added in with an overwhelmed stutter to his words before he had to stop speaking to swallow.

"Hmm…cat got your tongue," Raquel happily wondered back before she uncrossed her legs and stood up, though making sure to stay bent over long enough for the twins to get a good look down her shirt.

"Uh yeah…right," Jim acknowledged calmly even though he set both hands on the armrests of his chair and began to squeeze them as hard as he could to give himself something to focus all of his attention on.

"That's it…the cat has our," Tim began to say as he smiled eagerly and vigorously began to nod his head up and down before he forced himself to look away, covering his face with his hands to try to keep from letting Raquel see that he was blushing furiously.

"Ah that's to bad…because you know if it didn't then maybe I could think of someone…heh, I mean something to do with them, but…I guess that it's out of my hands now," Raquel sourly replied with a sad pout on her lips as she began to slowly walk across the waiting room towards them, swaying her hips slowly from side to side and making sure to not pull the bottom edge of her shirt down any, exposing a little of her thong.

"Well then we could," Jim started to offer with a half shrug of his shoulders as it was clear to Raquel from the tone of his voice that he didn't really have anything constructive to offer but was just trying not to appear unsure of himself.

"Well we'd want to know if," Tim began to ask softly with a very curious grin that hid well the terribly nervous and scared feeling in his gut before Raquel answered for him, pushing the issue further than he had expected.

"I'm not…and they are," Raquel answered both of the questions in his mind with as sultry and seductive of a tone of voice as she could muster, leaning over at the waist with her legs straight and laying her hands on the twins' thighs to support herself, before looking each of them directly in the eye for several silent seconds, threatening to consume them with her gaze.

"Huh…oh brother," Hope grumbled out impatiently, as across the room Raquel gave the twins' thighs a good hard squeeze before straightening up and leaving the room, not noticing that as much as Hope was trying to act angry at Raquel for what she had done she couldn't help blush and smile a little.

"Um…excuse us," Jim and Tim both said excitedly with looks of sheer panic on their faces before they both bolted up out of their chairs and raced out of the room.

END OF CHAPTER 136

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron and the ladies in the hotel room after the party. Ron is having a great dream with everyone in it, at the end his cell phone wakes him up and Hope and Bonnie are in the shower having sex when he wakes up before they then come out and find out the good news, helping Ron to race to the hospital.

Then comes a bit with the ladies waiting around for Kim to give birth and all but shoving Ron into the delivery room to be with Kim. He tries to protest a little bit before they win out. Then the ladies talk about Kim and the baby and what to do then before Kim's parents and brother's show up. Kim's mother wants to go and see her but the ladies get her to stay in the waiting room, allowing for a little bonding time with Hope and Mrs. Possible.

Then comes a short humorous bit with the twins and Raquel. She basically pushes the envelope again with how sexy she is. At the end she means that she's not wearing a bra and that her breasts are real.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Joss might be added or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady? And if anyone has watched The Santa Clause Two then when the Tooth Fairy sneaks into Charlie's sisters room right before Tim Allen's character grabs his wing if you look on the bulletin board on the wall you'll see a Kim Possible poster.


	138. I Should Be There, Really

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 137-I SHOULD BE THERE, REALLY.**

The Hospital-One Of The Women's Bathroom's

"We really shouldn't keep doing this," Penny said impatiently with a very nervous tone to her words as she peeked out of the stall and then stepped out, before she began to button up her shirt.

"Would you relax already, nobody's going to come in here and it wasn't ten minutes ago that Kim's doctor's said that she wasn't going to have the baby for probably a few more hours, so it's all good," Marcella grumped back with a slightly annoyed edge to her words and crease in her brow as she pulled her panties back up and then set about putting her jean shorts back on.

"That's not the point Marcella, Kim and Ron are on pins and needles right now waiting for a miracle to occur…their baby to be born, and we're in here…we're in here," Penny nervously stated sharply as she walked over to the counter and turned the water on, keeping her back turned to her lover.

"Relieving some tension, and having a whole hell of a lot of fun on top of that to, sorry beautiful but we'd be no more help to her in there, just sitting on our butts and reading through the paper for like the hundredth time, personally I'm glad that I'm right here with you," Marcella admitted with a bit of an attitude to her words as she zipped her zipper up and stepped up next to Penny, making no move to slip on either her bra or her shirt or caring if anyone walked in at that moment.

"I'm not saying that I didn't have fun, because I did, but I really should be there in the waiting room with Tara, this whole thing is really freaking her out, you know how fragile she can be at times like these, I don't know what I'd do if she needed me and I wasn't there for her in every way that she needed me, I would never be able to forgive myself," Penny rambled off in a rush as she made a strong and concerted effort to make herself look presentable, like she hadn't just had sex in the emergency stall of the women's bathroom on the third floor of the hospital.

"Would you give it a rest already Mother Superior, Tara's stronger than you give her credit for…believe me, something happens she'll manage," Marcella frowned almost mockingly back before she turned around to go back to the stall to pick up her bra, which was hanging off of the hook on the slowly swinging doorway.

"She…well she, she doesn't have enough confidence in herself, yeah she's strong…but she just doesn't seem to know it, she pretty much only shows that strength when she feels that someone that she loves is threatened," Penny replied slowly with a very deliberate pacing to her words as she stared straight ahead at her own reflection in the mirror, trying to calm her now edgy nerves.

"Right, and that explanation would mostly work for pretty much all off us," Marcella interrupted her with a dark smirk of amusement that crossed across her lips as she slipped back into her bra and clasped it back together behind her back.

"I'd think that would be a given for pretty much everybody, it's only natural for us as a people to protect those that we feel close to, those that we love, we're no different so why don't you get your clothes on so that we can get back in there in case something unexpected happens," Penny said as she turned around to fully face Marcella, lightly leaning back on her hands against the counter, trying to keep any and all remaining dirty thoughts in her mind away from the forefront, and possibly spurring her into action.

"Something unexpected…oh yeah, like what," Marcella scoffed out loudly with a very amused and content toothy grin as she pulled her shirt back on over her head and then grunted softly in her struggle to get her arms through their correct holes.

"Oh I don't know, maybe like something going wrong with the baby and her needing emergency surgery or something crazy and unexpected like that," Penny wondered out loud with an increasingly edgy tone of concern in her voice as she struggled to keep herself from believing the terrible scenario that she had just described.

"Oh…yeah, I uh hadn't thought of that, now I feel stupid," Marcella started to say to defend herself before she was forced to admit to herself and to Penny that she had screwed up, casting her gaze down at the floor and feeling very foolish, trying hard not to blush red with embarrassment and a little bit of shame.

"Well…you're used to it by now," Penny cracked back with a slim smirk that was just beginning to form on her lips as she then smile and leaned forward towards Marcella.

"Huh, used to what," Marcella wondered out loud with a completely lost expression as she began to tuck her shirt into her jean shorts before she set about buckling her belt back up, fumbling with the buckle before finally managing to get it buckled, but not without a little help from Penny.

"Used to being stupid," Penny remarked softly right to Marcella with an almost giddy little laugh before she then pulled back just far enough to get a good look at Marcella's reaction.

"Well I don't know about…hey," Marcella started to say with an almost lost, dazed, and confused look on her face as she stopped moving for a moment to contemplate what Penny had said before it all clicked and she grew angry, scowling heavily after Penny.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-A Few Minutes Later

"I really should be at the hospital you know, Kim could have the baby at any moment," Ron sighed softly with a very worried look in his eyes and tone to his words as he tried to sit up.

"Her mother's with her now and the doctor's said that it'll still be awhile, so I think that you're safe," Raquel groaned out softly with a bored frown and crease of her forehead as she flipped through a couple of pages of the magazine that she was trying to read through.

"Besides you need to be at the top of your game if you're going to be of any help to Kim when the time comes, we can't have you fainting on her or falling asleep in the chair next to her bed…now can we," Jessica said softly with a very concerned if not motherly tone to her words and look on her face as she gently slid her arms around Ron sides just underneath his arms and gave him an awkward hug.

"I know…ah, and to think of how many times I'm going to have to do this," Ron sighed softly with a hesitant grimace before he rolled his head to one side, breaking Jessica's grip, and felt the side of his nose tap the end of her left nipple through the fabric of her clothes.

"Heh, by the end you'll probably know more than some of the doctors," Raquel observed out loud with a darkly sarcastic expression as she stopped casually flipping through her magazine and stood up before she made her way over to the couch.

"Yeah, he-he, but you'd better not let Liz find out about that, she's so tight that she'd probably want us all to start having our babies here at the house rather than going to the hospital," Jessica snickered softly with a short giggle mixed in, adding in her own two cents to what Raquel was alluding to, her eyes beginning to become fixed on a certain part of her well endowed lovers body.

"Maybe, but I don't really see Kim letting that happen, she worries so much about everybody else, even over the smallest little thing…I can't see her going along with us having our children anywhere else but at the hospital," Raquel countered softly with an unsure frown as she slowly began to kneel down beside the couch next to Ron and Jessica.

"It's a nice thought ladies…really it is, but I think that we should probably just stick to the schedule of going to the hospital for any and all births, if anything went wrong I'd hate to be anywhere but," Ron tried to get out in reply with a very serious and somewhat worried look in his eyes, with a nervous shudder momentarily passing through his body, before Raquel hurriedly reached her hand out to reassure him.

"It's settled then, though with your libido we'll probably end up with our own maternity ward," Raquel replied confidently with a very certain edge to her words and expression on her face at first before she couldn't help but start to smirk at her own joke.

"His libido…what about yours little miss I can't stop dressing in really sexy outfits for two seconds," Jessica gasped out loud with a slightly offended look to her before she went on the offensive, pushing herself up onto her forearms and lightly glaring over at Raquel, almost knocking Ron off of using her breasts as pillows in the process.

"Oh come on, you know you love it when I do, do I have to remind you of how many times I've caught you drooling," Raquel purred back with a look of strong self confidence in her eyes as she smiled sweetly before she leaned over Ron and gave Jessica a strong kiss on the lips, leaving Ron with a face full of Raquel's breasts, not that he minded.

"Er…okay you win," Jessica replied softly with a suddenly very nervous little choked gasp, after Raquel pulled away, before she blushed as red as Kim's hair and tried to turn away.

"I always do," Raquel admitted softly with a daring grin before taking a step back and leaning down to give Ron a kiss.

"Do uh you two want to be alone, cause I'm a little tired and," Ron started to nervously mumble softly before he went to sit up.

"Oh no you don't Ron, you're not going anywhere," Jessica announced loudly before making a concerted effort to slide down on the couch just enough so that she could then wrap her arms tightly around Ron's midsection.

"Huh," Ron grumped out in a nervous surprise, as his mind spun with like a million ideas of what he should do next but was interrupted by Raquel.

"Jessica's right Ron, sorry but you're pretty much stuck with us," Raquel pouted with an almost arrogant smirk curling up the edges of her lips before she dissolved into a silent fit of laughter.

"So then you might as well learn to enjoy yourself," Jessica added in her two cents with as she began to slide her hands up underneath Ron's shirt, loving the feeling of her fingers against his skin.

"But Kim," Ron tried to object with an overwhelmed and wide eyed look on his face before Raquel surprised him by climbing onto the couch and straddling him.

"Kim will be just fine, anything happens and Bonnie will call us and we can rush over there, I swear," Jessica argued back softly by whispering into Ron's ear as she tightened her grip around Ron's midsection.

"Exactly, so just lay back and relax, this is supposed to be fun," Raquel declared with a very serious and excited smile as she leaned over at the waist until her nose was touching Ron's before she then straightened back up and slid her shirt and bra off.

"I guess it won't hurt to let off a little steam every now and then," Ron shrugged with a slightly awkward and shaky laugh, as he looked back and forth between Jessica and Raquel, before Jessica interrupted him.

"That's what I like to hear," Jessica giggled and snickered softly before she helped Ron help Raquel slide out of her jeans.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A Secret Lair Underneath Middleton-Henchman And Dr. Drakken

"Shego…blast it, where is that woman," Dr. Drakken exclaimed loudly with a clearly annoyed edge to his words and sneer curling up his lips as he burst into his henchmen's break room, forcing several of them to instantly scatter.

"I don't know sir, I haven't seen her in hours," One of his henchman began to stutter back in reply with a very scared look on his face and tone to his words as he desperately tried to keep his hands steady, not wanting to shake to badly and spill his pudding.

"I don't care when it was, I only care where she is, she's never around when I want to find her," Dr. Drakken grouched back with a very impatient and frustrated sneer curling up one corner of his lips before he got in the first henchman's face and demanded an answer.

"I know what you mean, when my kitty Miss Sprinkles gets upset with me after I give her a flea bath that she runs away and hides, sometimes it takes me days to find her, I get so lonely," Another guard, this one rather large and burly, interrupted with an all to soft and chipper tone of voice as he couldn't help but smile while explaining about his pet cat.

"What," Dr Drakken shouted with a look of angry amazement over his view of the sheer stupidity of his henchman, fully not believing his ears.

"Oh yeah, Miss Sprinkles is so pretty, you should see her boss, why she can even do tricks, there's this one," The first guard began to agree with the large and burly guard with a clear tone of excitement in his words as he set his cup of pudding down onto the table before Dr. Drakken rudely interrupted him.

"Do I look like I care about your stupid cat," Dr. Drakken demanded with a highly irritated scowl and sneer, balling his hands up into fists to try to keep himself from doing anything that he might regret later.

"Uh well, actually," The guard that had the pudding began to mumble with a look of intense concentration on his face as he squinted a bit and leaned in a bit closer to Dr. Drakken.

"You don't look to happy boss…pudding, here you can have mine," The big and burly henchman asked with an all to innocent tone before he reached over and offered Dr. Drakken a cup of pudding.

"What…no, I don't want your…eh, what flavor is it," Dr. Drakken started to angrily growl back at the henchman, unintentionally grinding his teeth before like usual his moods changed in an instant and he was honestly curious about the pudding.

"Chocolate, my favorite," The big and burly guard solemnly replied with a slow nod of his head as he handed the cup of pudding and a spoon to Dr. Drakken.

"Ooh…mine to, um…carry on," Dr. Drakken howled with delight and a very dopey grin and twinkle in his eyes before he angrily snatched the cup of pudding and spoon away from the big and burly guard, heading off out of the room and calling out over his shoulder rather than stopping to actually turn around and look at them.

"Yes sir," Both guards mumbled through mouths now full of pudding and other food, waving slowly to the back of their leader as he trudged silently out of the room, dipping his spoon into the cup of pudding.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Hospital-A Darkened Corridor

She still couldn't believe that she had found a nurse who was even close to her size. Most of them that she had passed on her way into the hospital were either far to old and fat or to young and skinny. But just when she had been about to give up for the day she had spotted one of the newer nurses slipping into the locker room to shower and go home for the day. Quiet as a mouse she followed the young nurse into the locker room and kept her distance, having to bite her tongue to keep from making any noise at the sight of the young woman all soapy and wet in the shower, completely oblivious to her presence. But steeling herself for the task at hand she resolved herself to walk away, but not before stealing the woman's scrubs. She slipped them on over her own clothes and headed for her destination. She could hear the crowd in the waiting room before she could see them, viewing that fact as a definite help to completing her mission. She kept her head down as she got closer to the right room. She found her angel sound asleep in her bed, the covers pulled up all of the way to her chin. Her brows held a few stray beads of sweat and showed of some concern if not fear and apprehension, affecting her deeply.

"Shh…princess, time to take it easy, believe it or not this is supposed to be the easy part about all of this, you haven't even gotten to the hard part yet, but be strong…I'll be here with you when you need me, even if it's only in spirit, now rest honey…rest," Shego whispered softly down to Kim with a very touched and heartfelt tone of voice and quite smile creasing her lips as she leaned over a bit and very carefully brushed some of Kim's hair off of her face. Watching her silently she suddenly found herself unable to keep from touching her perfect princess. After looking around to make sure that the coast was clear she reached down and gently caressed Kim's cheeks with the back of her hand, earning a very soft and pleasurable moan from Kim in response. She wanted to go much further but froze in place when she heard the commotion quiet down in the waiting room. Using the time that she had left Shego pulled her present out of her pocket and set it down on the nightstand beside Kim. She blew her fire haired angel a goodbye kiss and then slipped away into the shadows.

END OF CHAPTER 137

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Penny and Marcella as they emerge from a bathroom stall in one of the women's bathrooms in the hospital. They left the waiting room and had a quickie while they waited for Kim to have her baby. Marcella seems to be in pretty good spirits though Penny doesn't seem to be too happy about it. Marcella tries to get Penny to lighten up and admit that she had fun but Penny falls back on worrying about Tara. They talk a little bit about Tara and how she's actually strong but just doesn't really show it very often. They continue to talk from there before Penny makes a joke about Marcella that it takes Marcella a few moments to figure out.

Then comes a bit with Ron, Jessica, and Raquel back at the house. Sure Ron should probably be at the hospital but there's not much that he could do there at the moment since Kim is sleeping and so the two were able to draw him back home to try to relax a bit as he was getting pretty nervous and skittish at the hospital. Jessica is lying on the couch with Ron on top of her and he's using her ample breasts as pillows, not something that'd usually happen but it is this time. Ron isn't sure that he should be at home until after Kim gives birth but the two ladies struggle to convince him that she'll be fine and that he needs a chance to blow off some steam. By the end of the bit Jessica and Raquel have subtly pushed Ron into having sex with them, not something that he's against.

Then comes a short bit with Dr. Drakken as he's looking for Shego. He meets some of his henchman and asks them. They're the usual stupid henchman and he gets nowhere. He learns a little about one of their cat's named Miss Sprinkles before getting some chocolate pudding and walking out.

Then there's a really short bit with Shego as she goes to the hospital, why Dr. Drakken couldn't find her, and after following one of the nurses into the locker room she watches her taking a shower for a short time, deciding on whether or not to join her before grabbing her scrubs and heading out. Using her abilities Shego makes it to Kim's room and after a few sweet moments she leaves her gift and runs away. As to what her gift to Kim is and when Kim will have her baby, well it'll probably happen next chapter.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Joss might be added or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady? And if anyone has watched The Santa Clause Two then when the Tooth Fairy sneaks into Charlie's sisters room right before Tim Allen's character grabs his wing if you look on the bulletin board on the wall you'll see a Kim Possible poster.


	139. Hello Young Lady

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 138-HELLO YOUNG LADY**

Middleton Colorado-The Hospital-The Waiting Room

"Ah, how much longer is this going to take," Jim whined with a tired and annoyed scowl screwing up his face as he somberly stared out of the window, leaning up against it with the fleshy part of his forearm.

"Now Jim, there's no real timetable with this kind of thing, you can't predict how long it's going to take," Mr. Possible replied softly with a slightly hesitant and calming tone to his words as he slid out to the edge of his seat and then proceeded to rub his tired eyes, hating that he was feeling completely useless when his little girl needed him the most.

"Your father's right son, we just have to be patient," Mrs. Possible added with a look of great concern across her visage as she crossed and then uncrossed her legs, appearing very nervous and ready to explode at a moment's notice.

"Could you please just sit down, all of your pacing around is making me nauseous," Zita gurgled somberly through a low burp before she grasped the armrests of the chair firmly and looked over to the window where Tara and Rosa were busy playing quietly with a couple of dolls.

"Is it the morning sickness honey," Crystal asked as she walked over and then squatted down in front of Zita, reaching up to cup her cheek, trying to offer up a few words of encouragement.

"Nnh, yeah…I think so, it's okay though, it's just a little bit of motion sickness, so nobody better decide to start pacing around in front of me, not unless you want a lot of cleaning up to do," Zita responded with a hard swallow and slow nod of her head before she tightly closed her eyes and brought a hand to her forehead, noticing that it was a bit warmer than usual.

"Ew, remind me not to sit beside you during lunch, cause the last thing that I want to do is clean up your," Marcella exclaimed out loudly with a grossed out scrunching up of her face before she shook her head and stuck out her tongue.

"Marcella," Monique snapped with an angry rolling of her eyes and frustrated frown as she walked around the end of the row of chairs and then began to head towards the seated Marcella.

"What," Marcella objected with a slightly flustered expression and shrug of her shoulders as she whirled around in her seat to face Monique rather than Liz and Penny.

"We do not need this right now Marcella, the doctors just went in for the delivery, we have to stay strong and positive for Kim, she has to know that we're behind her a hundred percent," Monique declared with a very honest and firm tone to her words and serious look in her eyes as she walked up to Marcella and stared down at her before she was interrupted.

"And what about Ron," Bonnie asked with a curious look but very demanding and serious look of intensity in her gaze as Monique knew that it was clear that she meant business.

"Yeah, you know how he gets at times like this," Hope jumped in and added as she walked up behind Bonnie and wrapped her arms around the fuller figured brunette's waist, before she peeked her head in underneath Bonnie's right arm.

"Don't lecture me on Ron you two, I knew him way before either of you," Monique started to shout back as she spun around on the two of them, fully intent upon an argument.

"Is that knowing in a biblical sense or," Raquel snickered openly with an amused pursing of her lips as she leaned back up against the wall near the window before leaning over against Jessica's shoulder, using the opportunity provided her to glance down the busty blonde's top.

"Very funny, you know that I didn't sleep with Ron until after I moved in…even though I thought about it as far back as high school, even while he and Kim were dating, I don't know how many times I wanted to reach out and strangle her," Monique admitted with a slightly sheepish blush to her cheeks before she became much more confidant and sure of herself.

"Monique," Mr. Possible blubbered out in shock with a stunned gasp before he turned and looked directly at Mrs. Possible, hoping for an explanation from her that he would actually understand.

"Sorry, I never really intended to actually lay a finger on Kim, I just wanted to be honest you know, I didn't want to lie," Monique said softly with a somewhat nervous shrug of her shoulders as she turned around to face Mr. and Mrs. Possible.

"But shouldn't the baby be out by now, I mean we can't stand around here forever, I have a thermo powered," Jim groaned with a tired frown as he checked his watch and glanced over at the doors that lead to the delivery room.

"Oh really, a thermo powered what," Mrs. Possible started to say with a rather stern tone of disapproval in her voice as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned back in her chair.

"Uh er…nothing, just a little side project that I've been working on, nothing really important mom, nothing for you to worry about," Jim replied with a very shaken stutter to his speech as he began to nervously fidget with his hands.

"Oh really, because when it comes to you and your brother I highly doubt that," Mrs. Possible started to say with a very skeptical reaction as the twins both shrugged their shoulders and smiled before the doors open and a very flustered Ron staggered through.

"Oh God," Bonnie gasped in great alarm at the sight of Ron before she felt her knees begin to go weak, only managing to stay standing because of Hope's death like grip around her waist. But even then Bonnie's reaction sent the two staggering back into the only open chair in their immediate area.

"What happened, is Kim," Mrs. Possible asked hurriedly with a very serious and demanding urgency to her voice as she brushed off a comforting hand from her husband before she began to walk towards Ron.

"I…I…Kim did great, she…and the baby…she's gorgeous," Ron stuttered and stammered out back in his answer as he pulled his mask and cap off, having to lean up against the doorframe to keep from dropping to his knees. At his feet Rufus strolled in and did the same, wiping some small beads of sweat off of his forehead with the back of his paw.

"Oh my," Mrs. Possible said softly, becoming instantly overwhelmed at the realization that she was now a grandmother and all that it entailed. She tried to speak up again and congratulate Ron but was quickly shouted down by the screams and squeals of delight and glee as all of the women rushed forward to congratulate Ron. He soon disappeared under the sea of arms and legs.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Hospital-A Few Hours Later

"She's perfect, absolutely perfect," Mrs. Possible breathed out with tears streaming down her cheeks as she leaned her forehead up against the nursery's glass, staring down proudly at her brand new granddaughter.

"Yes, yes she is," Mr. Possible agreed softly as he walked up and looped an arm around his wife's waist and pulled her close, already deciding to be very overprotective of his first grandchild.

"I'm so proud of Kim," Mrs. Possible continued with a very honest tone in her words as she leaned against her husband and fought back a sniffle as she gaze down at her granddaughter.

"Me to, she's definitely a Possible…strongest gene's in the state," Mr. Possible said with a tightly clenched fist that he then pumped in triumph, receiving a happy roll of the eyes and subdued giggle.

"She definitely has her mother's eyes, thank God," Bonnie whispered softly through her own tears as she lightly dabbed at her eyes with a tissue as she memorized each and every curve and feature of her newest niece.

"I don't think Ron's eyes are that bad, why the hate," Monique argued back with an uncertain frown before she failed to keep from smiling as her gaze turned down to her newest niece.

"True, I try to get completely lost in them as least twice a week, it's just that I like Kim's are a little better is all," Bonnie replied without a hint of anger in her words as she rubbed her eyes dry and tried to appear as if she weren't picking sides.

"So do I, but I'm happy as long as she has two of them and they work, I'm not going to pick sides…either one of them want me to get lost in their eyes I'm all for it," Monique said with a very agreeable smirk as she kept her gaze away from Bonnie and kept it aimed and fixed straight into the nursery and her new niece.

"That's not what I meant and you know it, it's just that since she's a girl it's better that she resemble Kim rather than Ron, I mean look at her, little Mihm is," Bonnie said quickly as she tried to retrace her steps and change the subject, turning it instead to the little redhead softly sleeping away in the nursery.

"The spitting image of her mother," Monique observed with a very supportive tone to her words as she looked to Mihm for a few short seconds before she then turned her head and looked over at Mr. and Mrs. Possible.

"Like an angel," Mr. Possible remarked with a slightly dopey grin creasing his lips as he leaned back a bit and tried to appear as if someone else had said the words, anyone but him.

"She's the prettiest baby in the nursery," Bonnie announced out of the blue as she stuck the tissue back into her pocket and then blew an air kiss to Mihm.

"Girl, you're only saying that because we're biased by knowing Kim, if Mihm was somebody else's daughter or nice you wouldn't be sayin that," Monique countered with a lightly skeptical grin as she fought back a laugh, before she reached over and pulled Bonnie into a one armed hug.

"Okay…guilty as charged, but after all I have to get this whole being an aunt thing down pat before Tara, Yori, and Zita pop," Bonnie obliged with a quick throwing up of her hands and a bit of an embarrassed blush to her cheeks before being interrupted.

"Before they…pop, please tell me that doesn't mean what I think it means," Mr. Possible asked with a confused and concerned look of surprise before a quick glance to Mrs. Possible to see if he had made an error in judgment.

"Sorry dad, but yeah I think you've got it right what she meant, but don't worry about it, Bonnie here has been getting a lot of practice with learning how to be an aunt thanks to Rosa…and now Josie," Monique answered with a slightly awkward shrug of her shoulders before Bonnie decided that she had heard enough and pulled Monique into a quick kiss.

"Okay you two, let's try to keep that kind of thing to a minimum, we're all happy about Mihm but unless you want tabloid journalists everywhere, not giving you a single moment of peace…I am not going to let that happen to Kim, especially not now that she has a daughter," Mrs. Possible sternly lectured them both as she pulled away from her husband and looking around the area making sure that no one was looking their way at the moment of the kiss or shortly afterwards.

"I didn't mean anything by it…I just wanted to shut her up for a little bit," Bonnie said apologetically as she quickly pulled away from Monique before she then checked her watch.

"Well you certainly did that alright," Mr. Possible piped up with a definitive nodding of his head before he slid his hands into his pockets and smiled.

"Not now James," Mrs. Possible groaned out loud with a forced look of calm on her face as she fought against the urge to slap her husband silly. She was about to begin to yell at Bonnie and Monique when her beeper went off.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Home Of Mr. And Mrs. Possible-The Living Room-An Hour Or So Later On

"You should have seen her Joss, she looks exactly like Kim," Zita remarked with more than a fair amount of joy and odd relief in her words as she flopped down onto the couch and got comfortable.

"Oh, I wish I could have gone with you, but Josie woke up with a cough and after taking her to see her doctor I didn't think that it'd be right to take her to see Kim and the baby, what's her name," Joss explained with a pained expression and hint to her words as she walked towards the couch while she tried to rub a spot of spit up out of the shoulder of her shirt using a damp washcloth.

"Mihm," Zita answered with a tone to her words that left little to no doubt in Joss' mind that Zita approved of the name.

"Mihm…that's odd, I don't think I've ever heard of someone naming their baby Mihm, but…Kim does like to be different," Joss guessed softly with a surprised and confused look of thought on her face as she sat down on the couch beside Zita and abandoned her attempt to clean up the spit up on her shoulder.

"Your uncle said that Mihm was the name of one of your ancestors, he said that she was way ahead of her time…but that things didn't end so well for her," Zita tried to tell her with a tired shrug of her shoulders before she leaned over a bit closer to Joss.

"Oh yeah, now that you mention it I think that I do remember my dad telling me something about her, the name just didn't ring any bells at first, he said that she was a great detective before something went wrong…so is Kim doing okay," Joss admitted with a slowly dawning on her expression before she began to slowly nod her head up and down, turning to Zita at the end.

"As far as I could tell yeah, your aunt seemed to think so, she said that Kim was doing better than she did after giving birth to the twins, she started to go into a big long winded explanation about it before Ron waved her off, poor guy looked like he was about ready to pass out," Zita replied with a relieved letting out of a deep breath before she again started to slide a bit closer to Joss, who didn't seem to mind the closeness.

"I can imagine, I remember when he visited the ranch with Kim…I thought he was gonna fall flat on his face the first time that he saw ole Tornado," Joss quipped with an amused at the memory smirk on her lips as she remember Ron freezing in his tracks upon his first meeting of the robotic horse.

"I…don't think that Kim told me about that, I'll have to remember to ask her when I go to the hospital tomorrow, maybe I can use it to help Ron loosen up before he," Zita began to add with a curious twinkle in her eyes and slightly toothy grin before Joss surprised her with a soft kiss on the lips.

"Er…sorry, I…shouldn't have done that I," Joss stammered out softly with a very embarrassed flush to her cheeks as she started to look away, a few tears beginning to slide down her cheeks, before Zita threw caution to the wind and forcefully pulled her back into an even more powerful kiss.

END OF CHAPTER 138

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with everyone except for Ron in the waiting room as Kim is in the delivery room along with Ron at her side. The twins are both actually getting pretty bored and wondering how long it's going to take. Monique and a few of the others try to get them to relax that it'll be a long night, possibly. Mr. and Mrs. Possible try to get them to calm down and be happy for Kim. Then Zita gets a bit queasy before Crystal squats down beside her in an attempt to help her settle her stomach. It works along with a few vomit jokes from Marcella before finally Ron stumbles out of the delivery room and back into the waiting room. He's dressed in scrubs and is expectedly nervous and awestruck. Rufus follows him in soon after also dressed in scrubs. Mr. and Mrs. Possible get really nervous before Ron tells them the good news. They start to ask a question before the screams and squeals of joy and delight of the other women drown them out.

Then comes a bit with some of the women and Mr. and Mrs. Possible at the nursery window looking down at Mihm, I named her that after Kim's ancestor that was a detective with John at her side. I'm not sure if I spelled it right but I added the letter h because I thought that it'd just look better. They all comment on how beautiful Mihm is and how red her hair is. How much she looks like Kim brings up some interesting conversation before Kim's mother gets called away when her beeper goes off.

Then comes a bit with Joss and Zita as Zita is telling Joss all about Mihm. Joss explains why she wasn't there as Josie was feeling a bit under the weather and she didn't want to have anyone catch whatever it was that she had. After initially not remembering her ancestor Joss does and makes a joke about the first time that Ron met Tornado and how that probably matched how he was in the delivery room. Before long Joss surprises Zita with a quick chaste kiss while they're sitting close to each other on the couch. Shortly after that Zita pulls her back into a strong kiss.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Joss might be added or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady? And if anyone has watched The Santa Clause Two then when the Tooth Fairy sneaks into Charlie's sisters room right before Tim Allen's character grabs his wing if you look on the bulletin board on the wall you'll see a Kim Possible poster.


	140. And Baby Makes Three

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 139-AND BABY MAKES THREE**

Middleton Colorado-The Hospital-Kim's Room

"What's wrong with her," Rosa asked softly with an innocent little pout on her face as she pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and looked over the edge of the small basinet.

"Huh," Ron replied with a slightly alarmed expression on his face as he whirled around to look down at his daughter, hoping that he had heard her wrong.

"She's all wrinkly," Rosa pointed out from her opinion as she scrunched up her nose as if she had just smelled something rotten and looked up at her father.

"It's okay honey, she's a baby," Zita offered back with a good natured chuckle before settling down into a relaxed smile before leaning back in her chair and nervously running her hands through her hair.

"Are they supposed to look like that," Rosa wondered aloud with a curious tone to her words as she got back down flat on her feet and then walked over to stand in front of Ron.

"Well yeah, kind of, you seen honey that's normal for babies…she'll grow out of it," Kim did her best to keep from laughing as she spoke up to Rosa, feeling a swell of pride at how quickly the young girl seemed to be accepting her new baby sister.

"Really, did I look like that when I was a baby mommy," Rosa asked softly as she brought her hands up and set them on Zita's knees, looking intently up into her eyes.

"Yep…pretty much, though I think that you were a little better looking, sorry Kim," Zita slowly nodded as she set her hands overtop of Rosa's and then glanced over at Kim, bowing her head a little at her apology.

"Eh, you're forgiven," Kim shrugged softly a few moments after initially looking over at Zita with a scowl, causing Rosa some concern at first.

"Really," Rosa reacted with a look of surprise, as that hadn't been what she had expected Kim to say back to her mother.

"Sure…it wasn't really hurtful, and I love your mother and you to much to let something so silly get in the way," Kim began to softly giggle back to Rosa with a somewhat amused and playful smirk beginning to form on her lips before Ron intervened, lifting her up and onto the bed so that she could sit beside Kim.

"Cool," Rosa breathed out, a little more relaxed now than only moments before, as she nervously crawled up the bed until she could sit as close to Kim as the redhead would allow, fearful of possibly hurting her.

"It's okay Rosa, KP's not going to break," Ron softly urged his daughter on with a supportive tone to his words and look in his eyes as he leaned over and lightly patted her on the back.

"Yeah, go on and give her a big hug," Zita happily agreed with a warm smirk as she shifted her position in her seat, fighting back the urge to yawn deeply.

"Can I," Rosa asked Kim with a hopeful but nervous look in her eyes as she started to lean in closer for the hug, burying her face against Kim's side just a little bit below her armpit.

"Of course honey, come on now…ooh, big hug," Kim whispered with a happy little laugh as she slipped her arms around Rosa's smaller frame and held her close.

"Now if this isn't the image of a happy family I don't know what is," Bonnie declared with a triumphant waving of her arms as she strolled into the room, followed slowly behind by Tara, looking a little green.

"Sorry guys, we would have been here sooner but something I ate didn't agree with me very well," Tara apologized with a guilty smile and a very nervous wave before her eyes began to well up with tears.

"I had to hold her hair back…definitely not something that's destined for my wall of fame," Bonnie shrugged at first as her reply with a look of non committal on her face, right away heading straight for Mihm's basinet, before a wide grin spread itself across her lips at the sight of the little baby girl.

"No you didn't," Tara argued sharply with a disappointed furrowing of her brows as she looked up from the basinet and set her soft glare straight at Bonnie.

"Oh yes I did," Bonnie rebelled unhappily as she stood fully back up, setting her hands on her hips, before she set her jaw and shot a strong glare back at Tara.

"Her hair was back in a ponytail…she didn't even go into the stall with Tara, all she did was lean in and hold her ponytail out of the way," Hope snickered out loud with a very clearly sarcastic grin as she stepped into the room, pulling a hesitant Yori in with her.

"I offer my congratulations to you my beautiful swan," Yori stated softly with a very supportive and loving tone to her words before she set her legs together and began to bow. She got about halfway through the bow before the fact that she was pregnant suddenly caught up with her, causing her to begin to tip forward. "Ah," Yori exclaimed loudly in a full panic as she began to wildly flail her arms in an attempt to catch herself.

"Yori," Bonnie screeched in alarm as she tried to dash back around the basinet and go to Yori's aide without knocking it over before almost falling as Ron went rushing by her.

"Hey now," Hope growled more out of fear than actual anger as she lurched forward, wrapping her arms around Yori's waist and trying to hold her up before almost instantly discovering that she didn't have enough strength to arrest Yori's fall.

"No," Ron howled loudly with a look of great concern on his face as he decided against simply trying to grab onto them and keep them standing he instead went into a slide, in the end giving both Hope and Yori something soft to land on.

"Oof," Hope grunted softly under her breath as she landed right on top of Yori even though she tried her best not to let all of her weight fall in one spot.

"Ron, are you," Kim asked hesitantly with a tense clenching of her jaw, instinctively making an attempt to go and rush to Ron's aid, causing Rosa to let out a small shriek at the sudden movement.

"Heh, yeah KP, I'm fine…I think," Ron stammered in an awkward reply, as a certain part of his anatomy decided that now would be a good time to get excited, before he was saved from any bit of further embarrassment by Tara and Bonnie as the two hurried over and helped first Hope and then Yori back up to their feet.

"You okay baby," Tara wondered aloud with a very concerned and worried look on her face and quiver to her lower lip as she wrapped her arms protectively around Yori and pulled her back a couple of steps.

"I believe so, thank you," Yori softly answered with a slightly pained but relieved expression and sigh as she relaxed into Tara's warm embrace, the blonde's hot breath lightly tickling the hairs of her neck.

"That's good to hear," Hope remarked with a bit of a shaky smile across her lips as she got back up to her feet with Bonnie's help, choosing to then spin around in the taller brunette's arms and plant a big thank you kiss on Bonnie's lips.

"I'm glad to hear that you're all okay…uh Hope…Bonnie, get a room you two," Zita started to say, giving out her two cents worth, as she looked over at Bonnie and Hope in an attempt to try to get their attention. After a few moments of neither answering her she just gave up.

"Don't mind if we do," Hope squealed out loudly with a fair amount of glee in her voice with a lustful fire in her eyes before she grabbed a hold of Bonnie's wrist.

"Hey," Bonnie exclaimed loudly in sudden surprise as she stumbled off along with Hope, allowing her to pull her out of the room and out into the hallway.

"I can't believe those two," Tara grumbled impatiently with an unhappy and slightly irritated rolling of her eyes before she and Yori hugged.

"I can, both of them are pretty impulsive, this really isn't very surprising for either one of them," Kim admitted out of the blue with a tired deep breath as she laid back in bed and then closed her eyes.

"To true KP, but now what," Ron started to say as he slowly nodded his head and got up to his feet, brushing the dirt off of his hands, before Mihm chose that moment to wake up and scream.

"Looks like somebody's hungry," Zita quipped with a sly smirk as she crossed her arms and legs, swishing her hair back as best she could, before Rosa spoke up.

"What's that mean mommy," Rosa asked with a confused and slightly scared expression as she scooted away from Kim and let her legs dangle over the edge of the bed.

"Um well…let's go and see if we can find you something to eat and give Kim a little privacy," Zita said with a slightly awkward smile as she got up out of her chair, smiled down and over at little Mihm, before she bent over and picked Rosa up into her arms.

"No…Z, you really don't have to go, after all it's not like you haven't seen them bared before," Kim replied with an easygoing tone to her words as she gestured to her breasts and then pulled the blanket off of her legs and swung them over the other side of the bed.

"Yes…I have, but I think that right now you need to do this by yourself, without all of us standing here staring at you, I'll take Rosa with me and Tara and Yori can go find someplace quiet to get some rest, Ron can stay here with you, this is something that he's going to have to get used to so it's the smart thing to do," Zita said back with a very certain and confidant look to her before she turned and walked out of the room, leaving a very flustered Ron behind.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

One Week Later-A Secret Lair Underneath The City Of Middleton Colorado

"Kim Possible…a mother, this cannot be happening…please tell me this is a joke," Monkey Fist howled in disbelief as he flung a bowl of banana's off of the table and strongly crossed his arms, scowling heavily at anyone that dared to even so much as glance his way.

"This isn't a joke monkey boy, and don't even begin to think of harming a single hair on that little girl's head I'll do more than kick your sorry ass, I'll kill you," Shego declared with a very serious and determined fire in her eyes as she sent a glare that would shatter glass right at Monkey Fist, hoping to get her point across.

"Shego…what has gotten into you, Kim Possible is our enemy remember," Dr. Drakken tried to explain with a touch of disbelief in his reply, disbelief in his thinking that Shego had somehow temporarily lost her senses.

"I know that little boy blue, I'm just saying that you're pretty pathetic if you've sunk to trying to hurt little babies," Shego snapped angrily with an almost disappointed edge to her pointed words as she began to strongly tap her fingers on the top of the table, staring off into space rather than glare at anyone.

"But they're perfect, babies can't fight back," Dr. Drakken complained with an impatient pout, if not fully sulking, as he jutted out his lower lip and frowned back at Shego.

"I don't believe this," Shego groaned out softly in frustration as she tightly squeezed her eyes shut while pinching the bridge of her nose in an attempt to keep herself from becoming to angry at their remarks.

"Well believe it, because that's exactly what we're going to do, we've found a weakness in our most hated enemy, we would be very foolish if we did not try to take advantage of it," Monkey Fist snapped with a zealous fire in his eyes, as if he was fully intent upon going forward with his plan.

"You wanna go after that little girl you'll have to do it without me, I have better things to do," Shego countered with a calm edge to her words and a relaxed body posture as she meant every one of the words that she said.

"I do not believe you, your goals should be the same as ours," Monkey Fist snarled venomously with an irritated scowl creeping up onto his lips as he turned away from the table and started to search for something to eat.

"Hey baby come on lighten up a little, this is supposed to be a good thing, you wouldn't be holding out on us ya know, starting to feel a little compassion for that little redheaded bitch Kim Possible," Mike interjected with a bit of a randy and almost mocking tone to his words as he sauntered up to the table, a beer in each hand and his shirt not tucked in.

"Ooh, I think somebody's been slumming again," Shego drawled out softly with a clearly jeering little snicker before she got up from the table and started to take a step away from it before Mike stopped her with a hand on her shoulder as he moved to get in her way.

"Move it or lose it beer breath," Shego grumbled sharply under her breath, as her entire body instantly went rigid, before she let her bangs fall down in front of her face and glared over at Mike.

"Did I ever tell you that I love it when you talk dirty," Mike growled lustfully with a way to drunk and flimsy grin, leaning in close enough to her that Shego was almost knocked out by his breath.

"Dirty huh, you want dirty," Shego drawled back to him with a hint of seduction in her voice, as she just loved setting jerks like Mike up for the knockout blow.

"Oh yeah hot stuff," Mike shot back loudly with a very expectant and excited lust in his eyes, with a little bit of drool slipping out of the corner of his mouth, before Shego couldn't stand looking at him any longer and spoke.

"Well then why don't you tell me how this tastes," Shego spoke softly with an oddly to pleasant tone to her words and kind smile on her lips before she grabbed Mike by the wrist, twisted him around until he was almost shaped like a pretzel, and then kicked him down a nearby flight of stairs, leaving Dr. Drakken and Monkey Fist completely stunned. "Anybody else want to try their luck," Shego added with a very daring and combative growl as she menacingly glared around the room, with only Monkey Fist seemingly being strong enough to look in her direction.

"Ooh…a staring contest, I want to play, I'm great at staring contests," Junior squealed loudly with excitement as he rushed into the room and then towards the table, almost prancing the entire way.

"Fools rush in," Monkey Fist muttered sarcastically with a dark smirk playing itself across his lips, as he watched Junior innocently step up to the table, before he left the room, his exit punctuated with a scream from the highly questionable youth.

END OF CHAPTER 139

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Kim and Ron and some of the others in Kim's room. Rosa is looking at her new baby sister and like many kids her age she has some questions. Ron, Zita, and Kim try to answer her questions to the very best of their abilities without telling her anything that's over her head. Towards the end some of the others come into the room and there's a bit of humor put into that little bit before Hope and Bonnie leave to find an empty room to have a little bit of fun in. At the end they all leave Kim and Ron so that Kim can breastfeed little Mihm. Kim tries to argue, noting that Zita and the others have seen her topless more than once but Zita just says that it's something that she feels Kim should have some privacy for.

Then there's a bit with Dr. Drakken, Shego, and Monkey Fist that takes place about a full week later. They're all surprised about Kim being a mother even though they knew that she was pregnant. Dr. Drakken and Monkey Fist start to scheme about how they can use that fact to their advantage before Shego warns them against trying anything. They all begin to argue about that before Mike shows up and is his usual jerk self, much to Shego's chagrin. Shego gets fed up by him and blasts him down the stairs, but doesn't kill him. Right at the end Junior comes in and well…it's pretty easy to figure out what happened to him, though again he's not dead.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Joss might be added or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady? And if anyone has watched The Santa Clause Two then when the Tooth Fairy sneaks into Charlie's sisters room right before Tim Allen's character grabs his wing if you look on the bulletin board on the wall you'll see a Kim Possible poster.


	141. Secret Meetings

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 140-SECRET MEETINGS**

The Mall-The Women's Fitting Rooms

"Girl, don't make me regret coming here," Monique strongly declared with a powerful edge to her words, as she didn't like being tricked. The phone call had sounded real enough, even with a correct sounding voice. She had reluctantly left Kim and Mihm's side to visit what she thought was an old friend in a desperate need to talk to her. How wrong she had been.

"Easy firecracker, I didn't come here for the sales," Shego commented softly with a daring and pleased grin etched onto her lips, glancing at her reflection in the mirror for a moment before she licked a finger and smoothed out the top edge of her left eyebrow.

"Oh really, then tell me…why did you come here," Monique scoffed back sharply with a definite tone of sarcastic disbelief as she stayed standing, crossing her arms in front of her chest and ruing the day where she would find herself getting dressed up in the hopes of meeting an old friend only to run into Shego instead.

"I came here to save someone close to you," Shego forced herself to say calmly as she squatted down at the side of the dressing room, so that she could see Monique's feet in the room next to her.

"Oh yeah, and pray tell who might that be," Monique shot back with a clear tone of disbelief as she started to stand back up before Shego's words chilled her to the bone.

"Dr. D and the others are going to kidnap little Mihm and kill Kim…we have to stop them," Shego pointed out calmly, though with a slight hint of concern in her voice, as she said what she had come to say and then disappeared in a cloud of green smoke, leaving Monique to step out of the ladies dressing room and have to quickly think up something to tell the astonished attendant.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Early Afternoon

She came back to the waking world slowly, softly moaning and groaning at sight and sound's not so subtle intrusion upon her blissful slumber. Pressing her face further in between the pillows she tried to block it all out, keep it at bay for as long as possible. But sound and sensation kept her from achieving her goal. Even though it was almost the middle of summer now she felt a chill rising up her spin. The fan's soft kiss of air across her skin, affecting even the tiniest of hairs on her body, relayed to her still half asleep mind that she hadn't made it to bed with any of her clothes still being on the night before. The gentle swirling column of air had free reign over her entirely revealed back and backside, not covered by the blankets. Stifling back a small yawn she tried to remember what she had just been dreaming about so that she could hopefully get back to that, but it was not to be.

"Hey precious, you awake," A soft honey dipped voice purred out towards her ear from outside of her pillow prison before she felt a warm body slide over hers. The contact of skin to skin clued her in to the fact that like herself the speaker had divested herself of at least most of her clothing before getting into bed.

"Not now Hope…sleepy," Jessica sleepily mumbled back in reply as she struggled to ignore how good the smaller woman's body felt pressed tightly up against hers and simply go back to sleep.

"Funny, you weren't very sleepy this morning in the shower, or in the closet, or the hallway, or in Z's bedroom," Hope softly giggled back through her whisper with a very randy little snicker and edge to her words, letting her fingers do the talking along with her hot breath on the back of the blonde's neck. Like a child she began to play with the more well endowed woman's hair, concentrating on the fine hairs on the back of her neck, brushing aside her luxurious golden locks first.

"Nnh…don't remind me, I'm just glad that we don't have any close neighbors," Jessica weakly mumbled out from in between the pillows as she tried to unsuccessfully to burrow further down in between them, right before Hope spoke up.

"Heh I know, if it had been some old person we would have given them a heart attack, who knew you could stretch like that," Hope began to chuckle through a joke with a tone of thorough enjoyment in her words before she stopped nervously when she felt a hand on the side of her hip. "Hey now…oh uh, hey Ron…how's it going…having a newborn baby in the room," Hope continued softly with a humorous but supportive tone to her voice and smile on her lips with one arm bent up at the elbow to support her head and her other hand on her hip overtop of Ron's.

"Eh…I don't think that I've had a full night of sleep since we brought her home, Kim either," Ron weakly mumbled back sleepily with his eyes wearily closed before he took his hand off of Hope's bare thigh and used it to rub his dry eyes.

"Well I don't really know if I can do anything to help Kim right now…but…I think that there is something that I can do to help you," Hope shakily answered with a bit of a stutter to her voice before she glanced back over at Jessica, grinning from ear to ear.

"Huh…ah Hope not now, it's the middle of the day, Rosa could," Jessica began to ask with a confused and unsure pout on her lips, as she momentarily pulled her head out from in between the pillows to glance at the brunette, before finally not wanting to watch any further and turned away, burying her face in the top pillow.

"Yeah I know she could walk in at any moment…but she won't, because she's with Kim and Mihm visiting with the Possible's, which means that we've got plenty of time," Hope argued back sharply with a look of slight frustration before she rolled over to the side of the bed and instantly went to work yanking down on Ron's shorts until both they and his boxers were scrunched up at his ankles.

"Hope, what are you," Ron started to wonder with a nervous and uneasy redness to his cheeks before she silenced him with her mouth, though not via a kiss on the lips.

"Er…uh…ah," Ron mumbled out weakly as his eyes rolled back in his head before letting go, seeing Hope leaning back seconds later with a delighted smile on her lips and cheeks like a chipmunks.

"Are you two done yet I…mmpf," Jessica wondered hesitantly with a tense sigh of apprehension and hunched shoulders as she started to sit back up and turn around before Hope got the jump on her and instigated the kiss. Before she knew what was happening Hope had pushed the kiss into the tongue wrestling stage complete with a surprise.

"Heh…okay, I do feel better," Ron breathed out softly with a worn out deep breath as he plopped down onto the floor, trying to catch his breath.

"See…heh, I knew that I could do something to help you out," Hope proudly pointed out as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, laying back so that she was flat on her back and staring straight down her body at Ron's face, given that her head was resting on the side of Jessica's legs.

"Ugh…I am so glad Kim isn't here to see this," Jessica groaned and sighed loudly as she rolled onto her back and stifled a scream with the other pillow.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Home Of Mr. And Mrs. James Possible-Kim's Old Room

"Where did you get this old thing anyway," Bonnie asked softly as she scrunched up her face to show that she didn't like the object of her question while in the act of picking it up off of the bed.

"What old thing," Kim replied as she went through the motions of laying Mihm down into her car seat before straightening back up and buttoning her shirt back up.

"This old teddy bear that you brought home from the hospital with you, it looks like it's older than we are," Bonnie continued in a skeptical tone as she held the old teddy bear up by its paw with only her thumb and index finger, seemingly viewing the toy to dirty to touch with her entire hand.

"Huh…I don't know, I don't remember anyone giving it to me, it was almost as if it just showed up one morning on the nightstand beside my bed," Kim acknowledged at first with a calm expression before her countenance became much more serious and thoughtful as she wrapped her arms around her midsection.

"So then you don't know who gave it to you," Bonnie said nervously with more than a fair amount of loving concern in her words as she walked up to Kim and then cupped the redhead's face in her hands, forcing her to look her in the eyes.

"Well…no, I guess not," Kim slowly admitted softly as she came to realize that she truly didn't know who had given her the teddy bear before she leaned forward until they touched foreheads.

"That doesn't sound very safe, why haven't you gotten this thing tested, for all we know it could have some sort of disease on it," Bonnie said back with a wrinkled up nose as she dropped the teddy bear down onto the bed and then tried to wipe anything that was there off of her palms.

"I just thought that one of the nurses must have brought it in during the night you know, I didn't really think that it would be something that could possibly hurt me or Mihm, a few months ago I met one of the nurses that helped to deliver me…yeah that's it, it was probably a toy that belonged to some child that she took care of," Kim offered with an optimistic but solemn shrug of her shoulders before Bonnie offered her a supportive trio of short and soft kisses on the lips.

"Oh really, well I could always run it down to command and have one of the tech guys," Bonnie softly began to whisper to Kim as they looked deeply enough into each other's eyes that their vision began to blur.

"Um," Kim mumbled awkwardly with an uneasy tremble in her voice as she tried to argue but couldn't come up with anything before just giving up and dropping her head down onto Bonnie's waiting shoulder.

"Or tech girls…I know that there are a few hotties that work down there…I've seen you look a couple of times so don't try to deny it," Bonnie snickered jokingly before she leaned back a bit, pushing Kim far enough away from her so that she could get a good look at her beautiful face, before Kim broke out into a shaky smile while fighting back a few tears.

"Well, I don't know about that," Kim laughed back as she blushed deeply and turned her face away from Bonnie's gaze, choosing instead to focus her gaze down onto the painted tops of her toenails.

"Relax honey I was just kidding around…well a little, that new little brunette that they got…Stacy…sometimes I," Bonnie replied with a welcoming smile and kind tone of voice as she pulled Kim back into a warm and tight embrace, trying to wrap her arms as far around Kim's body as she could possibly get them. She wanted to use the embrace to convey to Kim all of the love that she had for her.

"Everything okay up here you two," Mrs. Possible interjected with an awkward and anxious smile across her lips as she just barely peeked her head into the room to try and see how things were going. It was telling that she only peeked her head in, showing how uncertain of her place in the relationship was.

"Oh uh yeah, sure mom, everything's," Kim tried to answer with a confidant smile etched upon her lips, hoping that her mother wouldn't see through her ruse and expose her lie, before her confidence fell away and she hung her head.

"Everything's fine mom, we were just talking about where Kim got this old ratty teddy bear," Bonnie added with a little to honest and relaxed grin as she tried to appear as if absolutely nothing was wrong before she sat down onto the bed and began to play with Mihm.

"You don't know where you got it," Mrs. Possible asked calmly though with a brow furrowed in a great amount of concern as she slowly walked up the rest of the steps to stand beside her daughter, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Not really, it was just there when I woke up, it seemed fine so I didn't think anything of it, but now I'm beginning to think that maybe I should," Kim stated with almost a rehearsed look about her as she turned to her mother before the elder redhead smiled sweetly and interrupted her.

"Where is it, do you think that I should take a look at it…or your father," Mrs. Possible asked seriously as she stepped away from Kim and then soon began to slowly look around the room before she finally found the toy and knelt down to pick it up.

"No please…don't tell dad about this," Kim begged and pleaded with her mother with a sheer amount of panic in both her words and the expression on her face as she hurried over to her mother and grabbed a hold of one of the teddy bear's legs.

"Please mom," Bonnie chipped in with a look of tense fear in her eyes and on her face as she momentarily stopped playing with Mihm, just long enough too look up intently at Mrs. Possible and hope for the best.

"What…why, you mean that you don't want to know where this bear came from, what if it's from one of your enemies," Mrs. Possible stammered back in surprise as that wasn't exactly the response that she had been expecting from Bonnie and her daughter, seriously hoping that one or both of them would then help her out a little and at least try to explain themselves.

"That's what I told her," Bonnie tried to more agree with Mrs. Possible against Kim, though mostly because she was concerned about the teddy bear and felt that she only had Kim and Mihm's best interests at heart.

"I know…but Bonnie…mom, come on, don't you think that if one of my enemies had tried to pull something and try to get at me or Mihm they would have come up with something a lot more menacing than an old teddy bear," Kim contented strongly with an impatient sigh as she let go of the teddy bear and then ran her hands through her hair, trying to alleviate some of the frustration that she was feeling at that exact moment in time.

"I guess," Mrs. Possible weakly answered with an unsure frown as she looked back and forth between Kim and the various parts of the teddy bear, silently checking them for anything that looked out of the ordinary and possibly dangerous to either Kim or Mihm.

"Well with the enemies that you've had over the years Kim a teddy bear starts to look like something that one of them would use, I mean you've had toys trying to kill you before remember," Bonnie offered with a slightly dopey smirk on her lips as she recalled in her mind some of the crazier plans that some of Kim's enemies had thought up over the years.

"But that was back at prom your junior year…back when you two couldn't stand each other," Mrs. Possible humorously pointed out with a very thankful memory popping up in her mind, thankful that it was years ago.

"Yeah," Kim pouted sadly with an unfortunate frown as she ruefully cursed herself and her own immense pride for having missed so much time with Bonnie and the others starting back in high school.

"We would have ruled the school if we had figured our love for each other out back then things would have definitely been a whole hell of a lot different, we would have totally ruled the school," Bonnie declared with a somewhat nostalgic smile that started to grow on her lips as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and beamed a smile down at Kim.

"Bonnie," Kim and Mrs. Possible exclaimed together in alarm as they quickly turned towards Bonnie, hands on their hips.

"What," Bonnie questioned in confusion as she threw up her hands and frowned, not sure what either one of them was talking about, before Kim looked to Mihm and then turned back to her.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't swear in front of Mihm," Kim tried to explain with a lightly scolding tone to her words and glare in her gaze as she moved to cover up the little girl's ears with her hands.

"Okay baby, I'm sorry…but don't worry, if anyone tries anything against you or Mihm they'll have to go through me first, I swear," Bonnie stated sharply with a very fiercely determined edge to her words as she balled her hands up into fists and then held them down at her sides, looking very formidable, though not noticing that someone was watching her.

"That's right my gorgeous bronzed beauty, and don't even think of reneging on that promise because I'm going to hold you to it," Shego said softly from out of the darkness before she stepped silently into the light cast by the large screen and touched the area of the screen where Kim's cheek was when Mrs. Possible turned the teddy bear just right so that its eyes were focused on Kim.

END OF CHAPTER 140

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with a clandestine meeting between Shego and Monique. Shego tricked her into coming and now quickly gives her some very troubling news about what Dr. Drakken and the others plan to do to Kim and little Mihm. Monique isn't happy about being duped but goes anyway and stays and listens to what Shego has to say before Shego tells her and then vanishes into a cloud of green smoke, leaving Monique to try to come up with a believable explanation for the fitting room attendant standing out front.

Then comes a bit that I oddly feel somehow compelled to apologize for, at least if anybody was offended by it. I never meant to make anyone angry and tried to dance around what was really going on as best I could, well at least the best that I can given my limited writing ability. Basically Jessica and Hope have a little bit of downtime with just the two of them as they snuggle up together before a tired and worn out Ron walks into the room. Hope gets an idea and proceeds to put it into motion. She yanks down Ron's pants and helps him relax a little. Afterwards she shares a kiss with Jessica, one with an extra special treat that Jessica seems to like.

Next there's a bit between Kim and Bonnie as they talk about where the stuffed teddy bear came from as Bonnie doesn't like it and is concerned about it but Kim isn't. They talk about it some more before Kim's mother comes up the stairs and then they talk about it, making a joke about how high school would have been different had Bonnie and Kim buried the hatchet and been girlfriends if not lovers like they are now. Bonnie declares that she'll protect Kim and Mihm with her own life, leaving Shego, who's watching the whole thing via the camera's in the teddy bear's eyes to make it a point to one day make Bonnie live up to those words before showing a little bit more affection towards Kim and Mihm.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Joss might be added or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady? And if anyone has watched The Santa Clause Two then when the Tooth Fairy sneaks into Charlie's sisters room right before Tim Allen's character grabs his wing if you look on the bulletin board on the wall you'll see a Kim Possible poster.


	142. It Gets A Little Complicated

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 141-IT GETS A LITTLE COMPLICATED**

The House-About A Hour Later

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to feel as she turned off of the main road onto the long and twisting driveway that lead up to the house. The anger both at being fooled by Shego's ruse and by the words that she had spoken still festered freshly in her soul. She had spent some time after the mysterious woman's disappearance trying to find any trace of her, but to no avail. Unhappily she had jumped into her car and headed for home.

"Stupid crazy pale skinned bitch," Monique grumbled out unhappily as she put her key into the lock and unlocked the front door.

"Well nice to see you to," Marcella remarked with a slightly annoyed and affronted scowl, and hands unceremoniously on her hips, as she stopped in mid walk and turned to face Monique.

"Do I want to know why you're walking around in only your panties in the middle of the day Marcella," Monique wondered out loud with a tired sigh as she brought a hand to her forehead, still holding her keys.

"Probably not…you'll probably stay sane longer if you don't," Marcella quipped loudly with a highly amused smirk before she assumed a very sultry pose, complete with a pout and her lower lip jutting out and eyes aflame with passion.

"Oh…God, not now Marcella, your libido will have to wait this time…sorry," Monique declared quickly before she shoved her keys back into her pockets and started to head towards the hallway of rooms, hoping to find Kim and that she would somehow be able to explain things.

"Hey now wait up there Nique I'm not done with you yet," Marcella exclaimed hurriedly as she grabbed Monique by the wrist and spun her around until she could press the taller woman hard up against the wall. Just as Monique began to object Marcella pinned her in with an anything but chaste kiss. For a few fleeting moments Monique let the moment carry her away.

"Mmpf…ah…Marcella, I have to find Kim," Monique muffled back at first almost into Marcella's mouth before the shorter woman had to relinquish the kiss long enough to take a much needed breath.

"She's in her room, she said that she was feeling kind of tired and wanted to take a nap, Ron's out back by the pool with Mihm, he said that he needed some help judging the diving contest," Marcella interjected with a slightly more serious feeling to her demeanor as she took a step back away from Monique and crossed her arms in front of her chest, appearing to suddenly have become a tad modest.

"A diving…ugh, clothed or unclothed," Monique grouched out impatiently in frustration as she couldn't decide whether or not she actually wanted to know the answer.

"Probably both, Raquel and Jessica got this wild idea to challenge Liz and Crystal to a contest, Penny got the unenviable job of being the judge, of course Tara wasn't to happy about it but she and Yori are working on putting the finishing touches on the dojo, Zita's even thinking of taking some shots of it to put in a brochure to get some business," Marcella cracked with an amused shrug of her shoulders before leaning in and giving Monique another quick kiss on the lips.

"We so need to set some rules, stay here now and I'll go see Kim…I have to talk to her right away," Monique softly mumbled after the kiss as she watched Marcella uncross her arms and then headed out of the room. Shaking her head she walked down the hallway and slowly opened the door to Kim's room.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Out Back-Beside The Pool

"Just a suggestion Raquel," Ron offered hesitantly with an awkward sigh as he bent over in his seat to pick up a little pink hat that had fallen off of his lap.

"Yeah," Raquel replied easily through a content smile as she hopped up onto the side of the pool and rather than use the opportunity to cover herself back up she tilted her head to one side and started to squeeze the water from her hair.

"Any chance that you might…uh…you know," Ron continued speaking with an uneasy grin as he briefly glanced over to Raquel before then turning back and brushing some hairs off of his daughter's forehead.

"Sorry there Ron, but you're going to have to be quite a bit more specific if you want Raquel to understand anything that you say," Liz remarked with an impish smirk curling up one edge of her lips as she pulled herself up out of the pool and laid down on her back to bathe in the warm sunlight, squinting her eyes tightly shut.

"Hey, I'm not stupid, it's just that I don't really see a problem with showing a little skin, I mean Mihm's only a little baby, we're not going to scar her irrevocably here," Raquel stated sharply with a cold stare sent right at Liz before Crystal stepped in and knelt down in between them, a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Alright take a chill pill you two, we're supposed to be having a fun and relaxing day out here, with Ron taking care of Mihm so that Kim could get some sleep, while the rest of us just have to sit here and take it easy, so don't go and ruin it okay, or else I'll," Crystal ordered confidently before deciding to do something to further prove her point she gave each of their shoulders a strong squeeze.

"Or else you'll what…punch me," Liz asked pointedly as she opened her eyes back up and shot a glare in Crystal's direction.

"Just go ahead and try it baby, you do and I'll knock you flat on your ass," Raquel proudly declared with a fiercely determined scowl set across her face as she wrenched her shoulder free from Crystal's grasp and began to gently rub it, faint indentations of fingerprints still barely visible on her skin.

"Come on, let's not do this again," Jessica groaned out loud with a clearly annoyed and disappointed tone to her words as she stepped down off of the side of the diving board onto the edge of the pool, no longer excited about playing the game that they had started earlier.

"Jessica's right, it's a beautiful day out here and I think that we should be enjoying it a whole lot more than we are right now, we all just have to settle down and take it easy, starting with you guys remembering to cover the puppies up," Ron said as he did his best to try and clarify the situation rather than letting it get out of hand again, something that he knew that neither Kim nor Bonnie would approve of.

"At least while Rosa and Mihm are around anyway," Liz added with a concerned expression as she sat up and then turned back to smile thankfully at Ron.

"Suck up," Raquel spat out under her breath before Crystal let out a soft growl aimed at both of them and stood back up, beaming at Ron and Mihm.

"So…how's my favorite niece doing this beautiful day," Crystal asked out loud with a much more chipper and happy smile and tone to her words while she began to walk towards the table before Penny stepped in.

"I'd think that she's probably pretty much the same as she was the last time you asked," Penny joked sarcastically with a grimly amused look of calmness on her face before she then hurriedly hid her face behind the news magazine that she had been reading.

"How would you know, you're supposed to be the judge for our little competition," Crystal barked angrily with a skeptical glare in her gaze as she stopped walking towards Mihm and instead turned to Penny.

"I'm not going to be a judge for your stupid contest, you all usually end up naked at the end anyways," Penny replied with a bored shrug of her shoulders and a large yawn as she peeked back up above the edge of the magazine and tried to keep her strong composure.

"What, then why did you agree to be the judge," Jessica exclaimed with a startled expression as she was in the middle of adjusting the top half of her bikini, before she got her answer.

"Well…because I hoped that it'd get you off my back, I didn't really want to," Penny meekly answered with a wide smile, her face flushing a deep and bright red, before again hiding back behind her magazine, no fully finishing her statement.

"Well then you shouldn't have said yes," Liz declared strongly with a firm scowl creeping across her lips as she stood up and sighed with her hands on her hips.

"I know, but the end is always fun," Penny cheekily answered at first before she couldn't hide her true emotions any longer and began to giggle and snicker.

"Heh…why am I not surprised," Raquel quipped with a sly grin and a wink before she couldn't help but giggle a little as she readjusted her barely there swimsuit so that she was showing off even more skin than before.

"Are we getting that predictable," Crystal wondered aloud with an unhappy pout and pursed lips, with the pad of her right index finger lightly tapping her lips, before she turned back and instead began to head towards the pool.

"Sorry hon but I think that we've gone way past that, we left predictable in the dust several miles back," Raquel argued half-heartedly while barely being able to suppress and conceal a sly smile, before she broke the tension by untying her top slipping it off, and then slid into the pool with a randy laugh, dipping under the surface.

"You were that girl weren't you," Crystal commented, her voice full of biting but reserved sarcasm, as she crossed her arms and cocked her hips to one side.

"What girl," Penny asked in confusion as she set her magazine down onto the table and sat up straight in her seat.

"You know the one, every summer it was a chore for your mother to keep clothes on you, always running around through the rain or sprinklers, showing off for all the world to see," Crystal explained softly as she reached up and pulled the hair tie out of her hair before she dipped one toe into the pool to test the temperature.

"Come on Crystal, Raquel wasn't like that," Liz argued with a very skeptical expression and tone to her words as she got up and walked over to Ron, smiling widely when she noticed Mihm look turn her gaze towards her.

"She's right, I was the one that'd get loose and go running down the main street of the reservation in my birthday suit, nearly gave my grandmother a heart attack a few times," Raquel edged in with an amused quirk, curling up the right edge of her lips as she popped back up out of the water and rubbed her eyes free before smoothing her hair out.

"Well that does kind of explain a few things," Liz began to add confidently with a slow nodding of her head as she stared down at Raquel appreciatively, a smile forming on her lips.

"Quite a few things," Jessica agreed happily with a cheesy grin and laugh as she reached around behind her back and untied the knot of her bikini top.

"When did I lose control here," Ron grumbled impatiently with an unhappy grimace and sigh, before he hung his head with one hand while using the other to gently pull Mihm's cap down over her eyes so that she wouldn't see anything.

"Oh babe I'm pretty sure that you lost any chance that you had at controlling anything or anyone years ago," Penny commented with a humorous chuckle before she stood up and walked up behind him, setting her hands on his shoulders before then gently rubbing her hands up and down the sides of his neck.

"I know Penny, I just…heh, ya know if you're trying to comfort me you're doing a great job, but that bikini isn't exactly keeping my mind on the straight and narrow," Ron admitted with an uneasy grin and slight blush to his cheeks as he turned his head to one side and then back up against Penny's chest.

"Well when I agreed to come out here and judge their contest I really didn't expect my favorite little niece to be out here…otherwise I would have worn something a little more…conservative," Penny replied with a bored sigh, letting her sunglasses slide down from on top of her head to the bridge of her nose, before slipping out of her bikini top, never then losing her lock onto Ron's gaze.

"Yeah…why didn't you, so says the hottest honey by the pool," Jessica announced loudly as she struck a pose with her hands above her head before she began to slowly and rhythmically to an unheard beat, almost instantly capturing Ron's full attention. Because of his focus elsewhere Ron's hand slowly began to slip from keeping Mihm's eyes covered with the little hat. Her cries began shortly thereafter.

"Ah Jess look what you did, you made Mihm cry, ah come here baby, aunt Penny's here for you, silly daddy and his hat," Penny cooed softly with a soft pout on her lips as she moved past Ron and picked Mihm up out of her car seat and held her close, humming softly under her breath while slowly swaying from side to side in an attempt to calm the little girl.

"Huh…wait a minute, I wasn't doing that on purpose Penny, it was Jessica…she…she," Ron began to blubber softly with a completely lost expression, turning quickly from side to side in a desperate appeal to any and all that could help him, waving his arms all around almost like a windmill.

"Easy there partner, calm down or you might hit Mihm," Crystal exclaimed strongly with a serious scowl forming upon her features as she walked up in front of Ron and made a valiant attempt to stop his arms from flailing wildly as Penny took a few steps back, pulling Mihm close.

"Eh…uh yeah, I uh, sorry, I get overly emotional sometimes," Ron apologized softly with a very guilty and ashamed frown as he sulked in his seat and hung his head.

"Heh…we know Ron, and that's just one of the reasons that we're all here," Jessica giggled out with an amused and playful smile with a strong and determined nod of her head.

"And love you," Raquel snickered happily as she padded over, wetting the ground beneath her as she walked, and knelt down in front of Ron before bringing his left hand up and softly kissing the back of it.

"Yeah, besides…you're the only one besides Kim that can get this little lady to settle down once she gets worked up," Penny acknowledged with a honest tone to her words and look in her eyes as she started to step forward and hand a furiously fussing Mihm back to Ron before their somewhat piece was shattered by a loud scream coming from the house.

"It's Kim...I think she's dying," Monique shouted out at the top of her lungs as she flung the doors open and rushed outside in a panic towards the pool.

END OF CHAPTER 141

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Monique coming back home from meeting with Shego and she rushes in hoping to find Kim, but instead she finds Marcella. Monique and Marcella talk for a little bit, with Marcella playing games much of the time before Monique tries to get by her. Marcella reacts by pushing up against the wall and kissing her. A few moments later and Monique finally gets by Marcella and goes to find Kim.

Then next comes Ron and the others at the pool and they're just having fun. Ron is trying to get Raquel and the others to cover up a little with their swimsuits, or lack of them. Raquel argues against that by saying that Mihm is to young. Ron gets a chance to act out a little bit and show that he's still his old self. She and the others then continue to talk and argue a little before Monique interrupts them all as she rushes out of the house and up to them. She's screaming out about what happened to Kim, something that startled everyone.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Joss might be added or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady? And if anyone has watched The Santa Clause Two then when the Tooth Fairy sneaks into Charlie's sisters room right before Tim Allen's character grabs his wing if you look on the bulletin board on the wall you'll see a Kim Possible poster.


	143. The Waiting Game

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 142-THE WAITING GAME**

The House-A Mere Few Seconds Later

Had she not seen it with her own eyes Monique would never had thought it possible. Ron was actually running, and fast. He almost instantly bolted up out of the chair, knocking it over in the process, before heading off towards the house as fast as his legs could carry him. Penny didn't know what to think as she held little Mihm close. Standing silently beside the pool, topless and with an almost newborn fussing in her arms, she stayed almost completely frozen to that spot. At the moment of Monique's outburst Raquel's hand had been on Ron's knee. When he had gotten up and rushed off she had remained kneeling, soaking the tile below with the water dripping off of her body.

"Shit…oh shit," Jessica grumbled out impatiently in a large hurry as she spun around and began to frantically begin the search for her top.

"Easy Jess, I don't sense," Raquel started to add with an anxious but calm expression on her face as she slowly stood up and pulled her hair back and up into a tight ponytail before she let go and let it come down onto her back.

"Who cares what you sense, let's go," Crystal snapped out in total alarm as she scrambled for her things and then raced off towards the house.

"Now wait Crystal, we shouldn't just," Liz tried to object with a scared and skeptical tone to her words and scrunching up of her forehead before her words were lost to the wind and Crystal's back.

"Forget about her Liz, she's ruled by her emotions right now, logic is not something that she's inclined to listen to," Raquel acknowledged with an outwardly calm but inwardly terrified look in her eyes as she tried to smile reassuringly.

"Easy for you to s…say Raquel, what am I supposed to do with Mihm, what if Kim," Penny started to ask with a very scared look of worry, with her shoulders ever so slightly beginning to shake, as she clutched Mihm close and hoped that she wouldn't start to cry.

"Don't worry my lovely, Kim will be fine I swear…you just have to have a little faith and trust me," Raquel replied with a very soft and soothing tone of voice as she made it a point to lock her gaze onto the visibly shaken Penny's. Continuing to whisper soft words of love and support adding a little touch of honey to her words, with the edges of her lips starting to curl up into the beginnings of a smile, she began to slowly pad towards the frightened blonde. When she got within arms length she slowly reached up and set her hands on Penny's sides before wrapping her arms around the shorter woman, drawing her and her niece close. As tears began to first rim and then trickle down Penny's cheeks Raquel made a move to kiss her tears away for a few moments before then moving on to capturing her lips.

"I hope you're right," Liz mumbled softly under her breath with a slightly quivering lower lip before she walked up and nuzzled her way into the hug, hoping that Kim would be okay.

"I should call her mother," Jessica added with a very nervous and awkward pout to her lips before she looked around, hoping that she had brought her cell phone out with her.

"Yes you should," Raquel called back softly over her shoulder with a hopeful but serious tone to her words before she resumed hugging Penny and Liz.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Hospital-A Few Hours Later

"What's going on, where is my daughter," Mrs. Possible fearfully demanded with a very determined look of ferocity in her eyes as she burst through the front doors of the hospital and stormed up to the front desk.

"Now honey, don't do anything rash," Mr. Possible meekly interjected with a fearful tone of optimism as truthfully he to was very worried about Kim however because of his nature he was more concerned with keeping Mrs. Possible from letting her fears and paranoia's get the best of her.

"I get a phone call from Jessica telling me that my daughter may be dying, please James…I think I'm allowed to be a little demanding," Mrs. Possible angrily replied as she set her hands on the front desk, squarely focusing her intense gaze straight ahead at the uneasy nurse on duty.

"Um…may I help you," The nurse asked with a slight stutter to her words and a scared blush to her cheeks as she fought back against a strong urge to turn and run away from the couple standing in front of her.

"Yes, where is my daughter," Mrs. Possible nearly screamed out with a very fierce and upset scowl darkening her features as she began to slowly dig her fingernails into the top of the desk.

"Um…you're a…going to have to be a b…bit more specific, there are a lot of people's daughters staying here in this hospital, I can't keep track of them all," The nurse bashfully pointed out before becoming a bit more emboldened in her words at the end, almost daring Mrs. Possible to stop and explain herself.

"My daughter is famous the world over, how can you not," Mrs. Possible started to exclaim in a hurry with a slight hint of panic hovering around the edges of her words before Mr. Possible broke in, laying an uneasy hand on her arm and trying to help her calm down a little.

"Uh…I think what my lovely wife is trying to say is that our daughter, Kimberly Possible, was brought here not to long ago by her very good friend Ronald Stoppable, we were told that it was serious and," Mr. Possible said with a shaky tremor to his words as he tried to play intermediary and find out about their daughter before the nurse's mood changed completely.

"Oh…Kim Possible, I know her…she's famous, everybody knows her, well why didn't you say so in the first place, she's," The nurse admitted quickly with a much more compliant and excited as she spoke, clearly well aware of who Kim was.

"Our daughter," Mr. Possible replied with a very relieved sigh and deep breath as he slumped over up against the nearby wall, thankful that at last they were getting somewhere.

"Now where is she," Mrs. Possible demanded forcefully as she began to determinedly pound her fists onto the top of the counter, staring the young nurse down, not yet resorting to the puppy dog pout.

"She's in the emergency room with Doctor Reynolds right now, he's working with our best doctors as we speak, now there's nothing that you can do for her that we're not already doing, I swear to you that she's in the best hands possible," The nurse answered as she did her best to try and explain things, as they related to Kim and her condition, the best that she knew, expecting it to get Mr. and Mrs. Possible off of her back.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Mrs. Possible grumbled out softly with a less than impressed tone to her words before she sent a very venomous glare towards the nurse and then walked away, leaving Mr. Possible to stammer and stutter out a thank you and hurry off after her.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Waiting Room-A Few Hours Later

"This cannot be happening," Tara weakly mumbled with a very sick to her stomach expression as she tried to keep her dinner down in her stomach rather than let it come up as it wanted to.

"You're telling me…urk," Zita tried to add with full confidence in what she was saying before her morning sickness got the better of her, forcing her to squint her eyes closed with all of her might, hoping to try and keep from throwing up. She was just about to totally lose it when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay Z…we just gotta hold on and keep the faith, before you know it Kim's going to be back home and we'll all have a good laugh about this while you read a bedtime story to Rosa while she tries to come up with funny names for our next little bundle of joy here, it'll all be fine," Ron very softly whispered as he scooted a chair up close to her and held her near him, placing his free hand on her stomach.

"Nnh…yeah, I know, heh…you wouldn't believe some of the names that she's come up with over the past few days," Zita mumbled back through almost gritted and chattering teeth as she did anything that she could do to keep from getting sick and throwing up.

"And you're going to get the chance to tell him each and every one of them once Kim gets out of here and comes home with us, just like Ron said…so just try to relax Z, I'm past my morning sickness phase…thank God, but I don't think that I could take it if you let it get the best of you, I'd probably be right there beside you," Tara added as she tried to chime in and give Zita a little bit of support while she joined Ron by slipping an arm around Zita's shoulders and holding her close.

"Nice try to make me feel better Tara, but I don't think that it's really going to help me in this case, worrying myself sick about Kim is what's really making me feel sick, I'll be fine once I know what's going on with Kim," Zita weakly mumbled back with a sickly look to her before she was finally able to force herself to sit up straight and try for a smile.

"That's easy for you to say Z, you're not the one that had to walk in and see her lying there…like she was…she was so pale, and," Monique said with an irritated scowl as she turned away from the window and looked straight at Zita and Ron, almost daring them to contradict her.

"Stop it, just stop it okay," Hope angrily snapped in frustration as she angrily pushed herself off of the wall and then balled both of her hands up into fists looking ready to punch something, or someone.

"Huh," Penny wondered aloud with a confused frown as she sat down in the chair next to Tara and laid a hand on the small of her back.

"Monique-kun is just worried about Kim as are we all, it is affecting her greatly," Yori stated with a very calm and collected tone and posture in her seat before Bonnie interrupted her.

"Will everybody just calm down and shut up, now is definitely not the time for us to be arguing amongst ourselves, Kim wouldn't want us to be wasting our time like this while we wait for her to get better," Bonnie said with a very determined and serious look in her eyes as she wearily stood up and then walked towards the center of the waiting room.

"Well there really isn't very much that we can do, at least not until after her parents get here, since we're not actually married I don't have the legal ability to handle her medical decisions," Ron groaned back with a very nervous and scared look in his eyes and expression on his face as he subtly shrugged his shoulders and suddenly looked very sad to the others in the room. To this end Zita turned to him and gently hugged him back.

"Especially since we really don't even know what's wrong with her," Jessica commented without much emotion before her façade broke and she couldn't help but frown a little bit with a very scared look in her eyes, a look that she desperately tried to hide.

"Yeah, those stupid doctors haven't told us anything," Crystal sarcastically spat out as she slowly shook her head and grimly stared out of the window at the slowly setting sun.

"Probably because they don't know anything yet," Marcella scoffed out loud with a sharply sarcastic pout jutting out her lower lip and crossing her arms in front of her chest as she leaned back and slouched down a bit more in her seat.

"Of course they know something Marcella, the doctors have called in practically every specialist known to man to help Kim," Jessica shot back with an offended furrowing of her brows and hands on her hips as she spun around on her heels and angrily glared at Marcella.

"Most of them owe her anyway so I don't see them giving anything but their best, they'll figure out what's going on and get Kim back to normal in no time," Raquel pointed out quickly with a honest expression before checking the time on the clock on the wall, finally feeling a bit overexposed by the window and pulling the bottom edged of her shirt down past her bellybutton.

"Raquel's right, Kim has the best doctors in the world helping her out right now, I think right now the only thing that we have to worry about is what Kim's mother is going to do when she gets here and," Ron started to say with a nervous and uneasy frown creasing across his lips and a shrug of his shoulders before Mr. and Mrs. Possible burst through the doors of the waiting room.

"Mom…oh thank God you're here the doctor's haven't told us anything yet, every time that we try and ask them," Bonnie began to shout out in relief as she turned and rushed forward towards Mr. and Mrs. Possible, stopping just short of them as she spoke.

"Or any of those worthless nurses," Marcella mumbled out softly mostly under her breath as she shot a crooked half toothy smile around the entire waiting room.

"Hey," Jessica growled with an annoyed sneer and an intense glare sent towards Marcella before Bonnie continued her statement without bothering to do anything more than send a quick and intense glare over in both Jessica and Marcella's direction.

"They only say that Kim is in good hands and that the doctors are doing everything that they can to figure out what's wrong with her, we try to ask them anything else and they just look all serious and then come up with some stupid excuse about having to do rounds or something," Bonnie added with a very worried look in her eyes though serious tone to her words as she kept her composure as best that she could given the circumstances.

"Well that's…who's in charge here, what's the doctor's name, I want to know," Mrs. Possible demanded with a very upset and impatient sigh as she sent a quick appreciative smile in Bonnie's direction and then started to head off. She only got a few more steps past Bonnie when the doors leading to the emergency room opened and a scared looking nurse meekly walked in.

"I'm sorry…but the doctor told me to come and tell you," The nurse started to say with a very uneasy and scared look to her before Mrs. Possible cut her off.

"Just tell us," Mrs. Possible interrupted strongly with a very fiercely protective scowl that darkened her face, only to be answered shortly thereafter.

"He said for me to tell you that Kim Possible has been poisoned, and that she only has a few weeks at most to live," The nurse finally answered softly with a visibly quivering lower lip before first one tear and then many began to slide down her cheeks. She silently excused herself and then slipped back out of the room.

END OF CHAPTER 142

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with the aftermath of the end of the last chapter as some rush in and others don't. Those that don't talk for a little bit before they end up in one big hug, with Mihm still in Penny's arms as they get together and hope for the best. Raquel tries to say to the others that she can sense that Kim is going to be fine but they don't really see and believe it at first, but in the end they do.

Then comes a bit with Kim's parents getting to the hospital and demanding to know where Kim is and the scared nurse that tries to tell them that she really doesn't know where Kim is. Mr. Possible plays peacemaker between them both before they finally walk away and try to find it all themselves.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Joss might be added or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady? And if anyone has watched The Santa Clause Two then when the Tooth Fairy sneaks into Charlie's sisters room right before Tim Allen's character grabs his wing if you look on the bulletin board on the wall you'll see a Kim Possible poster.


	144. Be Really Careful What You Wish For

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait but computer trouble forced me to not be able to put this up until today.**

**CHAPTER 143-BE REALLY CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR**

The Hospital-The Hallway Outside Of The Waiting Room

"I can't believe this…poisoned," Mr. Possible exclaimed with a shocked gasp before his knees began to wobble a bit and he quickly sat down, looking off into the distance with a lost expression on her face.

"I…I don't…how," Mrs. Possible chimed in softly, her mind going a million miles a second thinking of every single different possible way that Kim could have been poisoned, and with her experience as a brain surgeon that only served to scare her even more.

"Who knows, we've been on so many missions together that it could have happened during any one of them, it'd be nearly impossible to try and go back through all of them and figure it out," Bonnie began to ramble on, speaking her thoughts more out loud than actually talking to anyone in particular, never vocally acknowledging Ron's presence at her side though almost melting into his embrace as he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"I can't think of anything, unless," Ron started to add with a very fearful look in his eyes and labored breathing before a grain of what he was saying stuck in his mind, beginning a trail of thought that just might lead him to the truth.

"This is very…wait, unless…unless what," Mr. Possible started to say with a continued somber sigh before he noted what Ron had said and looked up.

"Well there was one mission where we all got knocked out and separated, they could have done anything while we were out…but why would they have done something to Kim and not us," Ron tried to explain what began as a memory before morphing up into an idea about what had happened to them that may have ended up being poisoned.

"But wouldn't Global Justice have done tests after you got back from the mission, wouldn't they have done a full blood workup," Mrs. Possible asked with a perplexed expression as she looked down at her husband for a few seconds before then looking back up and over at Ron as Bonnie relaxed a little and laid her head on his shoulder, snuggling up close.

"I think that they did, but they didn't find anything so they sent us home, I don't know how they could have missed it, especially once she became pregnant…I mean I swear they were like running so many tests that Kim was going to run out of blood," Ron said back as he did his best to try and answer her question while still finding himself completely lost about what exactly was going on, knowing nothing about all of the medicinal jargon that was being thrown around.

"They should have done more," Mrs. Possible declared with a very firm and serious look of intensity on her face as she first looked one way down the long and poorly lit hallway before turning her head and looking down the hallway the other way.

"True, though they really didn't know that they were looking for anything, they," Mr. Possible tried to give in his two cents worth even though much like Ron he wasn't quite sure exactly what was going on other than that he was totally powerless to help his one and only daughter.

"They should have found something then, how could they not have, when the doctor's here looked just now they found it the first time out," Bonnie cried out with an exasperated sigh and rolling of her eyes as she picked her head up off of Ron's shoulder momentarily, long enough to speak, and then laid it back down.

"But they were looking for something," Ron offered up with a very nervous and uneasy frown on his lips as he turned his head and looked down at Bonnie for a bit before Mrs. Possible right before she spoke.

"So were the doctors for Global Justice, they missed this, I want to know why they missed this," Mrs. Possible declared with a very serious and disappointed furrowing of her brows over a scowl as she looked up at Ron and tried not to glare at him not matter how much she wanted to.

"Me to…though getting angry at them right now isn't going to help Kim any," Ron started to anxiously answer with a distant look in his eyes as he spoke from the heart no matter how pained he felt about it all.

"Which is unfortunate," Bonnie huffed out softly mostly under her breath as she rolled to the right in Ron's arms until she could bury her face into his chest, feeling supported and loved by the fact that he now had both arms wrapped protectively around her waist pulling her closer still to him.

"Most definitely, however we're powerless right now no matter who is at fault, as much as I hate to say it there's nothing that we can do," Mr. Possible agreed somberly with his shoulders slumping down a bit with every word even though he knew that he should try to appear strong and confidant for his wife and others.

"We have to do something…fast, I admit that I don't know the first thing about poisons and medicines and all of that shit…but I swear that I am not going to sit idly by and twiddle my thumbs while Kim, while she," Bonnie announced softly through her hair as she turned her head sideways against Ron's chest, hiding a smile at the sound of his heartbeat, fighting back the tears before she became overcome with emotion at the thought of losing Kim.

"My daughter is not going to die Bonnie, not if I have anything to say about it," Mrs. Possible strongly declared with a fiercely determined fire in her eyes before she stood up and laid a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. Before she really knew what was happening Bonnie had pulled away from Ron and latched onto her in a tight hug. Awkwardly she returned the hug, holding Bonnie close like she had Kim in times past, letting the beautiful brunette shed her tears. Anyone passing by at that moment would have only thought that Kim's friends and family were taking the news of her being poisoned rough, never the real reason.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A Few Hours Later-The Darkened Corridors Of The Hospital

Lit only by the emergency lights and the glow of the vending machines this wasn't quite where he had expected to find her. For years before and after this odd and eerie moment in time she would thrive in and seek out the limelight of fame and celebrity. But now she seemed to almost be a gossamer ghost, her silhouette oddly clearly visible in the darkness. Indeed had she not had a figure to die for he might not have seen her there in time to stop walking silently up to her and watch her for a few precious moments. After a few seconds of silent viewing and contemplation his heart gave a great lurch when he saw her reach a shaky hand up and gently wipe away a trio of tears. Almost on instinct alone he started to reach up and lean forward slightly, hoping and expecting to offer her a little bit of comfort. But like her valiant nature she recovered quickly, with her sadness soon replaced by irritation, indignation, and finally anger as the vending machine in front of her simply refused to give, taking her money but yet yielding nothing in return.

"Son of a…mother fu," Bonnie spat out in a low grumble with a groan of frustration as she balled up her hands into fists and began to none to gently smack the machine, upset that she had paid out a dollar but gotten nothing in return.

"Such language…hmm, if your mother could hear you now," Ron softly snickered with a warm and non combative tone to his words and anxiously comforting smile etched across his lips as he slowly and carefully began to walk towards her. Surprisingly she stayed right where she was, not turning back around to look at him, in fact only continuing to lightly smack the offending vending machine with her fists, though not as hard as before.

"Leave me alone Ron, I can take care of myself, it's not Dr. Drakken or Shego or anything…just a stupid machine that won't give me my donuts," Bonnie snapped back more out of fear and frustration rather than anger, a noticeable difference that Ron easily picked up on as he continued to walk towards her.

"Oh really…cause see I'm not buying it, because see when you're perfectly fine…as you claim, you don't get all weepy and start to cry," Ron argued softly with an unimpressed frown as he shook his head before he leaned forward and gently grabbed Bonnie by the wrist, stopping her from smacking the vending machine again.

"I'm not getting weepy," Bonnie shot to Ron with a very firmly determined furrowing of her brows and confidant look in her eyes as she weakly tried to wrench her wrist away from Ron's grasp before allowing herself to fall back up against Ron's body, using his presence to keep herself upright.

"Oh really, because you could have fooled me," Ron softly whispered back in reply, doing his very best to try and keep himself from breaking out into a smirk or laugh, much less an actual laugh, anything that would raise Bonnie's ire needlessly.

"Is that a challenge," Bonnie pouted out to Ron at first with a slightly offended edge in her words before she switched it on a dime instead to a sultry if not daring tone as she spun around in his embrace and looked up deeply into his eyes. Swallowing hard he kept all of the blood in his body from rushing to one part of his body, but just barely, as that look in Bonnie's eyes and on her face could always get to him no matter how hard he tried.

"Heh…uh no, not really," Ron very nervously replied with a shaky grin as he tried to keep Bonnie from turning the whole situation right back onto him before she surprised him.

"Oh really…so tell me, they send you out to find me or did you just miss me, I know this body and this face make me irresistible but," Bonnie said with a very proud and confidant look to her, as she tried to quickly sniffle away any and all tears, hoping that Ron would get his mind off onto something else and forget that she had been crying in the first place.

"Uh heh…okay Bonnie, while what you say is true it still doesn't explain why you were crying or why you're all the way out here in the dark all by yourself when everyone else is back in the waiting room, what's really going on here," Ron countered in complete disbelief at what Bonnie had said as he knew that something much more serious was really going on, and he hoped that with a little bit of gentle prodding he could get her to tell him about it, whatever it was.

"Nothing's going on here Ron, one of the loves of my life is lying in a hospital bed after being poisoned by God knows who, so excuse me if I'm more than a little off of my game oh wise and calm one," Bonnie stated softly with a visibly upset about what she was talking about expression on her face as she tried to look away and move the conversation along before Ron stopped her with a gentle hand on her cheek.

"I'm only wise and calm because I have to be…for everyone's sake, if I let myself act like what I'm feeling inside right now I'd be a complete nervous wreck, no good to you or Kim or anyone else, but I saw you talking to the doctor…and not Kim's doctor, so do you care to share what that was all about," Ron pointed out softly as he slid his arms down around Bonnie's waist until they were both set on the small of her back, allowing him to both pull her close and looked deeply into her eyes to judge her response, as the powdered donuts finally popped out.

"I…I uh, heh, don't know what you're talking about," Bonnie tried to lie, flushing a deep red with embarrassment edged with a little bit of fear, as she smile and looked away again, tilting her chin down away from Ron.

"Don't Bon-Bon…don't…please, I don't think that I can take anymore bad news, so if there's something bad that you need to tell me then just say it," Ron said softly, though with a very clearly firm underlying tone in his words, as he pulled his hands back from the small of her back and took hold of her by the arms so that she would look at him and know that he was being serious.

"I…well it's not, it's not something bad…it's actually something good, but I'm just kind of having a hard time being happy about it given what's happening, I'm torn…on one hand I feel like I should be sad and depressed because we might lose Kim, but on the other hand I…I…this should be the happiest moment of my life," Bonnie answered softly after staying silent for several moments, as the expression on her face seemed to change with every word that she said, before Ron guided her down to the nearest chair. With one hand he reached over and got the powdered donuts from the machine.

"All the more reason to tell me then right," Ron said back with a fearfully optimistic half smile on his lips as he leaned forward a little bit and brushed some hair back and off of her face, then leaving his hand on her cheek long enough to use his thumb to brush away a few new tears.

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one that's…er…we should go and check on Kim, see if there's been any change in her condition, if something's happened to her while we've been sitting here I'd never be able to forgive myself," Bonnie tried to pass off as her answer as she began to try to sit up before Ron grabbed her by the shoulders and made her sit back down. "Ron," She tried to object, though with an already defeated tone to her words and look in her eyes, as the tears began to spring back up into her eyes while Ron opened the package of powdered donuts.

"No buts…though yours is still very nice and firm by the way, now tell me Bon-Bon, what is the big news," Ron challenged her with a stern but not angry edge in his words and look in his eyes as he popped one powdered donut into his mouth and began to chew.

"After we got back from the Global Justice party I thought that I'd stop feeling sick, but when that feeling didn't thought I wondered if something might be wrong with me so I went to the doctor, one thing lead to another and my doctor couldn't tell me until today," Bonnie started to explain softly with a very nervous and almost breathless look to her as instead of looking Ron directly in the eye she instead focused her gaze on the pocket of his khaki's where Rufus would usually hide. She hadn't seen the small rodent since before Kim's sudden downturn in health.

"So…what are you saying," Ron wondered aloud with a curious look in his eyes as he scowled a bit and then groaned, not sure whether or not he'd like what she had to say.

"This is supposed to be one of if not the happiest moment in a couples relationship…but right now I feel ashamed of myself that a part of me is happy," Bonnie said softly out into the wind, speaking more to the air itself than to Ron, as she lowered her head a bit and tried to keep herself under control.

"It's okay Bonnie just tell me, whatever it is we can work it out together, the others and I will be there for you no matter what, so whatever it is just lay it on me, we can handle it," Ron answered with hopes of installing a lit bit of confidence back into Bonnie so that she could tell him whatever it was that she had as a secret.

"I'm pregnant," Bonnie finally answered him after several silent moment, lifting her gaze up to meet his, tears totally filling her eyes and her shoulders just beginning to shake.

"Boo-yah," Ron exclaimed very softly under his breath in triumph, at first sitting there motionless and emotionless, before he knew that he had to act after seeing just how much this was affecting Bonnie.

"Well," Bonnie mumbled back softly with a very nervous and scared look in her eyes as her bottom lip joined her shoulders in quivering and shaking before she got a surprise when Ron reached up and dabbed the end of her nose with a powdered donut before then popping another one into his mouth.

"I love you," Ron gurgled out through a mouthful of powdered donut before he leaned forward and pulled Bonnie into a kiss, leaving her nose and her lips all white when he leaned back. The whole thing soon caused Bonnie to break out into an uncontrollable fit of giddy laughter. A few moments later one of the nurses would come in to find them both wiping away tears and laughing, their lips and faces covered in powdered sugar.

END OF CHAPTER 143

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron and Bonnie and Kim's parents talking about how she could have been poisoned. Ron explains about the one mission where they got knocked out and separated and that it could have happened during that mission. They're all scared about what might happen to Kim, as Mihm is still with Penny and the others. None of them are sure what to do but they all vow to stay strong, stay together, and help each other through it.

Then comes a bit with Ron and Bonnie as Ron finds her out in a darkened section of the hospital all by herself. She's trying to get some food from a vending machine, not to healthy food but she really doesn't care as she's to worried about Kim to be on her diet at the moment. Ron is surprised and a bit concerned when he sees that she's been crying. He tries to get her to tell him why but at first she denies that she's even crying. He finally gets her to talk to him about it and she then tries to bluff her way through it. Ron catches her at that and holds her close for a time, gently wiping away her tears, before the two sit down and really start to talk. After a little bit of humorous use of the powdered sugar from the powdered donuts Ron finally gets the truth out of Bonnie. She admits that she's pregnant, finally, though given the circumstances with Kim being really sick she feels bad that she's feeling happy about being pregnant. Ron is understanding but is still happy that she's pregnant. The ending is a bit of a funny moment for the two, hoping to lighten up the mood a little.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Joss might be added or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady? And if anyone has watched The Santa Clause Two then when the Tooth Fairy sneaks into Charlie's sisters room right before Tim Allen's character grabs his wing if you look on the bulletin board on the wall you'll see a Kim Possible poster.


	145. Training Room Worries

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 144-TRAINING ROOM WORRIES**

The House-The Training Room

"You think you can hit that thing any harder there lover," Marcella asked with a slight hint of a joke in her words, a slight hint that was coupled with a little bit of fear and confusion.

"You've been at it for over an hour, barely stopping long enough to get a drink and," Liz started to add softly, her voice full of concern, as she swung her leg up and over the bottom of the bench.

"No…I'm fine, can't stop, otherwise," Ron tried to get out back in between still hard kicks and punches to the bag, as his time in the training room was beginning to catch up to him, making his breathing a bit labored and the sweat beginning to pour down his temples and back.

"Otherwise what," Marcella asked with a reluctant frown as she anxiously laid a hand on his shoulder and tried to slide her body up against his, until she decided that his continued punches and kicks would possibly hurt her if she tried it.

"Otherwise he'll have to think about Kim," Penny stated for everyone in the room as she adjusted her sports bra before hunching her shoulders up a bit as she had been doing the same thing as Ron.

"That's true baby, but you shouldn't push yourself to hard, what if she needed you and you couldn't stay awake long enough," Marcella added with a rather serious and concerned look in her eyes as she ducked underneath a couple of Ron's punches before leaping onto him, using both her bodyweight and all of her strength to get him to stop.

"Marcella please, I need to," Ron tried to object with a very uneasy tone to his words and terrified look in his eyes as he began to try to separate himself from Marcella.

"Stop trying to take all of this on yourself like you're the only one that's scared," Jessica interrupted softly with a very honest and concerned look to her as she and Raquel walked in arm in arm, both looking ready for a workout in their barely there workout outfits.

"Okay Jess but I," Ron said with a frustrated sigh as he gave in to Marcella's intentions and sat down on the first open bench that he could find, with Marcella making it a point to follow him and straddle his lap with her arms strongly wrapped around his neck, not caring how sweaty he was.

"The rest of us are going through exactly the same thing that you are, in fact Hope and I were trying to figure out what to do about it before Jessica got home," Raquel continued softly as she broke away from Jessica and began to stretch, knowing full well that her actions were making the already tough job that her sports bra was doing to contain her even harder.

"Come up with anything," Marcella asked with an almost apathetic tone to her words as she gave Raquel and Jessica a really quick look before she began to kiss Ron on both cheeks.

"We'd take pretty much anything right now," Penny admitted softly with a joking shrug of her shoulders before her shoulders sagged and smile dropped into a frown when she turned her head and let her gaze rest on Marcella's amorous advances.

"Marcella," Jessica grouched unhappily with a slow rolling of her eyes before her attention was diverted elsewhere when Raquel stopped stretching long enough to sneak her hand over and giving the blonde's tight backside a quick hard squeeze.

"What," Marcella shot back, barely taking enough time from kissing Ron to speak before resuming her smothering of Ron's cheeks with them, her hips soon starting to squeeze together as well.

"Um…er uh," Jessica began to stutter and stammer, her face fully flushed a deeper red than Kim or Liz's hair, before zipped her lips shut and looked away, the faintest of traces of a smile just visible on her lips.

"What Jess means Marcella is do you have to be such a whore all of the time or," Raquel snickered with a very innuendo laden tone to her words and smarmy and crooked smirk that curled up one side of her lips as she tilted her head to one side far enough to catch Jessica's reaction.

"Huh, why you," Marcella growled sharply with a very vindictive fire in her eyes as she almost instantly stopped kissing Ron and whirled her head around to glare at the still smirking Raquel.

"Whoa there honey, there'll be no cat fights while I'm here," Ron exclaimed hurriedly with a very anxious and nervous groan of laughter as he threw his arms tightly around Marcella's waist and held on for dear life as she flailed about, wildly trying to get at Raquel. In the end her attempts to get free were so spirited that Ron found himself with his face buried in Marcella's sweaty cleavage, not an entirely bad outcome in his mind.

"Really," Penny pouted back over to him with a sad and hurt jutting out of her lower lip as it truly appeared that she was sad that there wouldn't be a fight.

"Well…uh, at least none that aren't purely for fun," Ron nervously replied, as he slowly and reluctantly picked his face up out of Marcella's cleavage before he took a chance and loosened his grip a little.

"We have enough problems right now, the last thing that we need to try and explain away is for the two of you to show up with black eyes or worse," Jessica sighed out softly with an almost annoyed edge to her words as she shook her head and looked to Ron for a little support.

"Exactly, so Raquel did you two come up with anything helpful," Ron hesitantly answered with a bit of an uneasy smile as he cautioned himself to keep a good hold on Marcella while looking hopefully over at Raquel.

"Well…not right at first, but then Monique said that she had met with Shego a few hours before Kim got sick, that really helped out a lot and," Raquel awkwardly answered at first before her tone grew much more casual as she went on to explain about the pretty abbreviated story that Monique had relayed to her a few hours earlier about meeting with Shego.

"Well yeah you'd really expect that to help and…wait what, Shego…Monique met with Shego…when, where, how," Ron started off agreeing with Raquel with a relieved sigh before the little gears in his mind began to zoom and whirl around until he realized exactly what Raquel had said, a fact which confused him greatly.

"Uh yeah, she said something about getting a mysterious call to meet someone at the mall, Monique said that it ended up being Shego that had made the call to meet her," Raquel stuttered and stammered back in reply as she hadn't really expected Ron to react to her words as he had.

"Did she tell her anything useful," Ron asked with a hopeful look in his eyes as he sat up a little straighter in his seat, which was no easy task because of Marcella's added weight and the odd fact that she was in no big hurry to move off of her choice spot on his lap.

"Well that depends, she said that Dr. Drakken was the one that poisoned her as part of one of his insane plans to get rid of Kim, but what was weird was," Raquel started to try to answer with a half hearted shrug of her shoulders and frown that creased her lips before she was interrupted.

"What's weird is that Shego seemed to actually want to help Kim," Penny tried to finish for Raquel, the stern look in her eyes and impatient crossing of her arms in front of her chest showing that the whole affair was causing her no small amount of concern and worry.

"She almost never does that," Marcella pointed out with a slightly confused frown as she left her arms loosely wrapped around Ron's neck and leaned back just far enough so that she could lazily look him in the eye and lightly smile.

"Yeah…that doesn't really sound like her," Ron mumbled softly under his breath with a very deep in thought expression on his face as he lowered his chin down to his chest and let out a soft sigh.

"That woman doesn't do anything without taking the time to think it all the way through, taking every possible outcome into account before she acts," Penny pointed out with a serious scowl as she reached a hand up and scratched a small itch on the side of her chin.

"That's a big understatement there Penny, Shego didn't hurt Monique did she, she didn't seem to be limping or favoring a wrist or her neck when she told us about Kim," Ron asked with a clearly concerned tone to his words and body language as he started to slide Marcella off of his lap, much to her chagrin.

"Not that I've seen, we worked out together yesterday and she didn't seem to have any bruises…and trust me, I got a pretty good look…one even lasted over an hour," Jessica happily admitted with an almost giddy twinkle of memory in her eyes as she began to remember each and every second of what had happened after their workout, not realizing just yet exactly how deeply she had gone into that memory. Closing her eyes and licking her lips she got as far as sliding her thumbs in between her skin and the waistband of her overly short and tight shorts, just barely beginning to apply enough force to slide them down, before being interrupted.

"Uh Jess…Jess…Jessica," Liz piped up softly, after having stayed silent and watchful for the minutes since her last comment, as she walked up behind Penny and lightly leaned up against the sturdy blonde.

"You should probably just forget it Liz my dear, when Jess gets on a roll like this you can't reach her, it's sometimes best to just let her go and she'll come out of it when she's ready," Penny whispered back under her breath, and through her hair, over her shoulder mostly to Liz as she almost had to bite her bottom lip to keep herself under control rather than get swept in by the waves of sexual energy that Jessica was giving off.

"Even if she ends up completely naked…not that I mind," Liz questioned with a hesitant and slightly uneasy pursing up of her lips as she leaned up against Penny a little more, resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder and sneakily sliding her arms around Penny's now even more well toned waist.

"The last time that I tried to do that she snapped out of it so strongly that she nearly slapped me silly, I'm not looking forward to that again," Penny remarked softly with a faint hint of a smile beginning to curl up the edges of her lips as she allowed herself to begin to melt back into Liz's warm and inviting embrace.

"Well unlike last time I'd be here with you, I wouldn't let her lay a finger on you," Liz declared proudly and confidently back into Penny's ear before she began to softly nuzzle into the crick in her neck while using her fingers to playfully trace the lines on the blonde's stomach.

"Well you could try, but with her you can't really get to close and," Penny started to reply with an eerily sarcastic smile as she and Liz began to gently sway back and forth from side to side before they were interrupted by Ron, who didn't look to happy.

"Forget it…where's Monique now…Marcella," Ron demanded with a slightly irritated frown on his lips as he tried to get up to his feet but Marcella stayed where she was, before finally wrapping both of her legs around Ron's waist.

"What," Marcella asked with a very innocent smile that crossed across her lips as she tried to act as if she didn't know what was making Ron so upset.

"Get off…now," Ron gruffly demanded with an impatient scowl as he sent Marcella a light glare before Raquel answered.

"I think she's in the kitchen helping Rosa, they're making," Raquel started to reply with a relaxed shrug of her shoulders as she started to head towards Jessica before Ron spoke up.

"That's all I need to know, thanks," Ron said quickly with a very hurried expression as he made a less than strong effort to dislodge Marcella from his waist, an attempt that failed.

"Just forget about it and take me with you, besides…it's not like we're naked, though that would certainly be interesting if we were," Marcella stated clearly back under her breath right into Ron's right ear.

"Fine…whatever," Ron grouched back with a clearly irritated grimace and edge to his words with then a quick smile to the others before he staggered out of the room, with a much more content Marcella still wrapped around him.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A Secret Lair Underneath The City Of Middleton Colorado

"So tell me Dr. D…did you ever come up with an antidote for that poison that you gave to Possible," Shego asked softly with a relaxed tone to her words and half smile etched onto her lips as she pulled out a chair at the table and sat down, propping her feet up onto the top of the table, before finally popping a large grape into her mouth.

"Eh…why do you want to know," Dr. Drakken started to answer with a tired sigh before he thought better of it and turned to face Shego, right in the middle of pulling off a pair of rubber gloves.

"It's more enjoyable to make fun of her when I know that there's an antidote, something for her and the other dweebs to hope for but never get," Shego casually answered with a confidant smirk as she leaned forward just enough to grab herself another grape.

"Oh really…yes, I see your point, well at first I wasn't going to make an antidote, that way if Kim Possible or any of her friends mounted some sort of rescue mission I could laugh in their faces when I told them that there was no antidote…but," Dr. Drakken said with an oddly deep in thought frown across his wiry lips before his expression changed to one of villainous glee, complete with him wringing his hands in evil anticipation.

"But what, you suddenly decide that you're not evil and have a change of heart or something," Shego scoffed out with a sarcastic chuckle before she pulled her feet off of the top of the table and stared straight over at Dr. Drakken, not completely sure about what had mad him change his mind.

"But…with our current alliance I decided that it would be best if I had some antidote, just in case," Dr. Drakken shakily answered with an unhappy and impatient pout before he angrily slapped his rubber gloves together and glared out into the air to the side of Shego, not looking even anywhere near her.

"You mean now that we work with a spineless worm that can't keep his hands to himself, a guy that's stupid enough to accidentally poison himself," Shego added with a very clearly mocking sneer curling up the right edge of her lips as she then angrily began to dig her fingernails in the top of the table.

"Who is this disgusting worm that we keep talking about, I hate worms," Junior interjected with a completely lost look to him before he scrunched his face up in disgust at the thought of worms.

"Could this guy be any more dense," Shego groaned out sharply with an annoyed rolling of her eyes as she could then only look from Dr. Drakken to Junior with a completely lost look on her face.

"Are you talking about me," Dr. Drakken asked softly with a confused look in his eyes before he and Junior shared an odd look.

"Impossible, I'm surrounded by idiots," Shego briefly groaned softly with an overwhelmed edge to her words before she dropped her head into her hands, her only comfort knowing that there was an antidote to the poison.

END OF CHAPTER 144

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron and a few of the others in the training room and Ron is trying to use a workout to get rid of his feelings about Kim. He's worried about her and so he's trying to get his mind off of it, basically wear himself out rather than worry. Marcella, Penny, and Liz are already in there with him working out and they decide to try and get Ron to calm down and to not push himself so hard. It doesn't really work at first before Marcella takes a big risk and ducks underneath his punches and basically tackles him back onto a weight bench to get him to stop. She sits on his lap and keeps him sitting down on the weight bench, taking the opportunity to make out a little is just her being in character. When Raquel and Jessica walk in they start to talk about what to do next and what Ron should be doing rather than just working out. Ron doesn't really want to hear much about it, he'd rather just continue to hit the punching bag and work out his aggression and frustration. Then Raquel and Jessica unintentionally admit that Monique met with Shego. Ron is surprised by that admission and after a time of them all talking about it Ron tries to get up. Marcella stays where she is and forces Ron to take her with him.

Then comes a bit with Dr. Drakken and Shego at first as Shego tries to find out if there is an antidote to the poison that he gave to Kim. Shego tries to act like she doesn't really care about it but they then joke a bit before Dr. Drakken admits that he did make an antidote. Then Dr. Drakken starts to talk about why he made an antidote and before long he and Shego are joking about that very reason. Then Junior comes in and is lost about what they're talking about and so he makes an idiot out of himself about it. Then Dr. Drakken and Junior get lost in their own little world before Shego bemoans her circumstances.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Joss might be added or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady? And if anyone has watched The Santa Clause Two then when the Tooth Fairy sneaks into Charlie's sisters room right before Tim Allen's character grabs his wing if you look on the bulletin board on the wall you'll see a Kim Possible poster.


	146. Bedside Manner Good

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 145-BEDSIDE MANNER GOOD**

The Hospital-Kim's Room

"I'm not sure how to tell you this baby, I always kind of expected you to be awake for this, heh…look at me, I'm crying…ruining my makeup, I'm as bad as Tara about that…not worse, at least she," Bonnie ghostly whispered out through slightly blubbering lips and glistening eyes as she fearfully reached out to touch the back of Kim's hand, desperately wanting some kind of response from her love.

"Stop it Bonnie, just stop it," Ron said sternly, but without a hint of anger in his voice, as he stepped into the doorway and leaned tiredly up against the doorframe before letting out a long yawn, finally rubbing both of his eyes. His actions were almost totally in unison matched by Rufus perched up on his shoulder.

"But Ron," Bonnie softly groaned with an uneasy and slightly sickly bubbling in her stomach, almost forcing her to pull an arm back and wrap it around her midsection.

"You can't beat yourself up over this, you are not to blame for what's happened to Kim, trust me on this…I've thought a lot about it," Ron commented slowly with a very clear and deliberate look in his eyes and pacing to his words as he wanted to make sure that Bonnie heard everything that he said and didn't leave any room for a misunderstanding about anything.

"Maybe, but even if I'm not it still doesn't make this any easier," Bonnie sullenly responded with a very glum expression on her face, puffy eyes and jutted out lower lip, as she lifted her head up briefly before looking back down at Kim's hand gently resting on the top of her blankets.

"No…you're right, it doesn't, but I know you Bonnie, you're going to try and find some way to blame yourself for all of this because you don't want to admit that you're scared silly right and handle anger much better than fear and worry," Ron countered her statement without missing a beat as he pulled a chair over to sit down beside Bonnie. As he sat down Rufus silently hopped off of his shoulder and quickly settled himself on Bonnie's shoulder, lightly patting her cheek with his paw.

"Thanks little buddy," Bonnie softly whispered over to Rufus with a weak smile and forced unconvincing chuckle as she half-heartedly reached her hand up and gently used her left index finger to scratch Rufus on the top of his head, earning her a grin and a chuckle from her diminutive friend. Rufus was still having a hard time being comfortable with Ron and Kim not only being friends with Bonnie and the others but lovers. But he could see that the feelings were genuine between the three of them and so had been forced to accept the brunette beauty into his circle of friends.

"Heh, don't mention it," Rufus chirped back as best her could with a slightly more relaxed sigh before he began to busy himself with lazily looking for some split ends in Bonnie's messy locks.

"Kim knows that you're here Bonnie, they say that people in comas can still hear people's voices, especially those of loved ones, and Kim has so man loved ones that she can't help but hear us, so you don't have to worry about her waking up and thinking that you didn't care," Ron offered up with a supportive and hopeful look in his eyes as he looped an arm around Bonnie's shoulders and started to pull her close, before being initially surprised when she resisted.

"Well no but," Bonnie mumbled back weakly as she tried to find something biting and witty to say but couldn't and so she ended up just speaking truthfully.

"In fact I think that she'll be angry that you didn't tell her sooner about the good…no, the great news," Ron whispered softly over to her with a very confidant and loving smile and look in his eyes as he reached over and placed his other hand hesitantly over Bonnie's stomach.

"I thought that I should tell you first, you are the father after all…so I just thought," Bonnie rambled on with a bit of a far off look in her eyes as she saddled up a little closer to Ron and laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay honey I understand, you just shouldn't let it get to you so much, I mean when we tell the others they're going to be so happy and supportive and," Ron spoke up with a nervous and awkward half smile on his lips as he tried to get her to calm down a little if he could, not really thinking very much about what he was saying.

"Who…hey now, what," Bonnie interjected with a very startled and very clearly upset scowl on her face as she lurched back away from Ron and leaned back away from him, glaring all of the way.

"Huh, what," Ron blubbered back with a completely lost expression on his face as he fell back and very nearly fell out of his chair, stunned by the sudden outburst.

"Oh no…we are not going to tell them, we are not going to tell anyone," Bonnie powerfully stated with a very fiercely determined if not almost terrified and frantic look of panic in her eyes as she bolted up out of her seat and up to her feet, both of her hands tightly clenched together into fists.

"Whoa easy Bon-Bon I," Ron tried to reply with a very awkward and anxious smile of fear on his lips as he slowly and carefully began to ease his way back towards sitting straight in his chair next to Bonnie.

"Don't Bon-Bon me Ron, not right," Bonnie started to say with an irritated scowl, her hands still both balled up tightly into fists, before she then started to try to slide past Ron towards the door.

"Okay Bonnie I won't, I won't stop it and let you be a pissed off little princess, you don't want the others to know…fine…that's your prerogative, but if you want me to help you out and keep my mouth shut then you're going to have to at least tell me why," Ron announced back to her with an equally fierce look of determination in his gaze as he pushed himself up to his feet and got himself in front of Bonnie, making it clear that if she wanted to get by him she'd have to do it by force.

"It's…it's because I'm just not, I'm just not ready for the others to know, it took so long for me…for us to get here, I guess that I'm just afraid that if I tell anyone other than you that…well that," Bonnie started to reply at first with a tone and look full of confidence before her eyes met his and her fierce determination almost instantly began to wane.

"Nothing's going to," Was all that Ron could even begin to get out before the tears once again appeared in Bonnie's eyes, only then causing her resolve to weaken even further until both of her hands unclenched and they sought out his sides. "Nothing's going to go wrong Bonnie, so what it took us a while to get pregnant, it's happened hasn't it," Ron continued with a very soothing and supportive look in his eyes and tone to his words as he reached his hands up and cupped Bonnie's cheeks between them before giving her a comforting kiss. Afterwards he tickled her fancy a bit by sliding his hands around her head and running his fingers through her hair, finally letting his hands descend and fall down onto Bonnie's butt, giving each cheek a strong but not painful squeeze.

"Well yeah," Bonnie softly whispered back through barely blubbering teeth and a combination lost and hopeful look in her eyes as she strongly gazed up into his eyes while she softly pressed her body up against his.

"Of course it has, just like I told you it would, I know that it's best to wait awhile to tell everyone to make sure that everything's fine but you're probably past that point already anyway and when we tell everyone they're all going to be so excited and proud of you that you'll soon forget about all of this worrying nonsense," Ron added with a very sincere and honest look to him as he held Bonnie close before she laid her head down on his shoulder and he leaned his head in gently against hers, catching a quick glimpse of Kim still peacefully slumbering away in her bed.

"Worrying about something this big isn't nonsense Ron, I mean when Global Justice finds out that I'm pregnant they're going to ground me until after the baby is born…Ron…what if we find an antidote or something like that and I can't help get it, this is Kim we're talking about here…she needs our help…she needs my help, I have to keep this pregnancy under wraps until after we save Kim," Bonnie shot back with a very clear and certain look in her eyes and pointed edge to her words as she focused her gaze on an emergency procedure chart on the wall.

"I understand, but what happens if we don't find the cure for Kim for a few months…what then," Ron asked nervously before a cold shiver ran through his entire body at the thought of Kim having to spend several months lying there in a hospital bed while their daughter effectively grew up without a mother.

"Well…then…well," Bonnie stuttered and stammered out softly with an awkward expression as the head of steam that she had built up evaporated almost instantly, becoming suddenly very hopeful and optimistic that Ron would just let that little point slide.

"Then you'll still do anything and everything within your power to help and try to save Kim, no matter what Global Justice or anyone else says…heh, I'd probably catch you trying to sneak onto the rescue mission," Ron softly whispered down to Bonnie as he gently pulled her a bit closer and picked his hands up off of her butt and set them instead laced together on the small of her back.

"Hey now, even at ten months I'd be the sexiest pregnant woman ever to put on a spy suit," Bonnie replied sharply with a fully confidant and serious look of ferocity in her eyes as she leaned back away from Ron enough to look him squarely in the eye.

"That you would honey, that you would," Ron whispered back to her with a light-hearted snicker and chuckle as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Looks like I've got you trained just right," Bonnie half giggled with a prideful tone of boasting to her words as she went into the kiss with a smile on her lips. A few moments later a nurse would walk in and catch them still locked together at the lips.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-A Few Hours Later

"Have you found anything yet Wade," Hope asked with a pleading look of great concern on her face as she picked her bare feet up off of the floor and set them on the rungs of the ladder rather than let them bounce around and distract her. Ever since she was a kid she had bounced her legs up and down when she had become very nervous about something, and right now she didn't want to let Wade know just how nervous she was.

"I wish that I could say yes Hope, I really do, but I'm afraid that whoever poisoned Kim is doing a really good job covering their tracks," A weary Wade answered with an upset frown and an impatiently creased brow as he rubbed his tired eyes and tried to keep his gaze focused on her face instead of noticing how small and tight her beater was and how short her shorts were. While he secretly knew about everything that was going on in the house with Ron and all of the women he wasn't going to say anything until either Ron or Kim explicitly told him about everything and said that he could. From what he could see on the computer screen in front of him he could easily tell that Hope wasn't wearing anything other than the beater and short shorts, not that he had been looking of course.

"Well that sucks…royally," Hope pouted with a childishly impatient jutting out of her lower lip as she rested her elbow on the drawer that held the keyboard and set her chin down in her upturned palm.

"Tell me about it, I've already graduated college and am halfway through," Wade started to reply with a tired shrug of his shoulders before he was forced to rub his eyes again, though if asked he would admit that it was partially done so that he could stop looking, or ogling as the case may be, at Hope for at least a few seconds.

"Uh Wade my boy…Earth to Wade," Hope half groaned and half sighed out in a mixture of frustration and disappointment as she let her eyelids slide closed before beginning to patiently wait for Wade to notice that she had opened her mouth.

"Huh," Wade mumbled awkwardly as he stopped going on and on for a moment and realized that Hope had said something, though he hadn't even the slightest clue about what it could have been.

"Sorry pal but I don't really need to know about you being on your second doctorate, all that I need to know is if there's anything that you can do to help Kim out…anything," Hope slowly and calmly tried her best to explain, remaining as calm as possible, as she folded her arms in front of her with her forearms just barely touching the edge of the keyboard.

"Well uh…heh, sorry about that…anyway I have managed to narrow it down to a few possibilities of her enemies that would have both the medical knowledge and the means to have put all of this into motion," Wade commented with a serious look of embarrassment as his cheeks briefly flushed a bright red before he regained his composure and went on as if nothing had happened.

"Good, you like doing this don't you, you know…the whole digging into little known cracks and crevices and finding out all of those little kernels of knowledge to help us out, don't you," Hope smirked through a joke, keeping herself from cracking herself up, as she leaned forward a little bit over her folded arms, fully knowing that the thin material of the beater was giving Wade an eyeful.

"Well yeah, even though I don't get to do it as much as I'd like to anymore what with them having joined Global Justice on a permanent basis, but I try," Wade remarked hesitantly with a wide and nervous little laugh and grin before a small box popped up onto his computer screen. "Uh oh," He added with a low and concerned mumble as his brows knitted together from the gravity of the situation.

"What is it Wade, what's wrong," Hope demanded with a very irritated scowl beginning to form across her face as she quickly unfolded her arms and pushed herself up in her seat a little more so that her face was now directly in line with Wade's on the screen.

"I'm not exactly sure Hope, it came up as a serious threat even though there don't seem to be any of the usual trappings," Wade replied as he tried to tell her what was going on before there was a loud crash in another room behind Hope, causing her to jump. In fact the sudden jump caused her to move just a little bit to suddenly, as she felt a sudden and sharp pain in her side, causing her to screech out in pain and grab her side.

"Nnh," Hope grimaced loudly in pain as she cursed under her breath before seconds later there was another loud crash.

END OF CHAPTER 145

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron and Bonnie in Kim's hospital room as Bonnie is talking to her about what's going on, mostly about her being pregnant and all, before Ron steps into the room. They talk a little about that it's good that Bonnie is telling Kim now but that she should tell her later on, once she wakes up. Bonnie isn't so sure but Ron tells her that she'll probably hear her. Then Ron suggests that they tell all of the others that Bonnie is pregnant. She immediately shuts that down with a vehement defense of not wanting to tell them, wanting to wait until after she'd been pregnant awhile and out of the woods. She pairs that fear up with the fact that if Global Justice was to find out that she was pregnant that they would not let her go on any missions until after the baby was born. Ron tries to get her to lighten up a bit and tell her that she can't hold out forever, that Kim unfortunately might not get better until well after Bonnie more closely resembles a parade float rather than a supermodel. She tries to argue that even very pregnant she'd still be the sexiest woman alive. Ron doesn't really argue that point before they then kiss for a long time until a nurse walks in on them still kissing.

Then comes a bit with Hope and Wade talking about how if he had found out anything that would help them save Kim. He sadly says that he hasn't but believes that he will. Hope kinds of flirts shamelessly with him by wearing her usual loungewear, a pair of short shorts and a small beater. This time she made it a point to not wear any underwear so as to further her ability to have Wade's undivided attention during their conversation. For his part Wade is having a hard time not staring at how beautiful she is, but he pulls it off well and is able to hide it, most of the time. Hope isn't interested in Wade she just knows how to talk to people to get what she wants, and she gets that from Wade for a time before something comes up on his screen that greatly concerns him. Hope doesn't really get a chance to ask him what it is before she hears a loud crash coming from another room behind her. She starts to go to see what's going on but then she has a sharp shooting pain in her side. She growls in pain and falls off of the chair.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters there's more Shego, Junior, Senior, Liz, Crystal, Drakken, Monkey Fist, more about Joss (who I'm still undecided about whether or not she should move into the house after graduation-though if she does she won't be having anything sexually to do with Kim, but the other ladies would be an entirely different story) and her baby, maybe another pregnancy, a death or two, perhaps one of the ladies' trips with Ron, and probably Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Kim's dad deals with the news that not only is Kim sleeping with Ron and pregnant with his child but that she's also sleeping with every other woman in the house, except obviously for Rosa. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Joss might be added or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. Just wondering what you all think about it…and is it me or does anyone seem the similarities between Kim and that E-Trade pink haired lady? And if anyone has watched The Santa Clause Two then when the Tooth Fairy sneaks into Charlie's sisters room right before Tim Allen's character grabs his wing if you look on the bulletin board on the wall you'll see a Kim Possible poster.


	147. The New Girl?

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 146-THE NEW GIRL?**

The Hospital-Kim's Room-Ron & Zita & Rosa

"Um…mommy, daddy," Rosa softly asked with a very nervous frown across her little lips as she lightly padded into Kim's room, though staying mostly in the doorway.

"Yes honey," Zita asked back in a very soft and hushed whisper as she tried to look back over her shoulder at her daughter while not moving so much as to disturb the little angel in her arms. Ron had fed her from a bottle but wasn't really quite sure how to burp a baby so she had volunteered to show him. What she hadn't counted on was it working so well that soon Mihm had become sleepy and dozed off.

"Is aunt Kim gonna be okay," Rosa wondered aloud softly with a very worried and scared look on her face as she noticed Mihm sleeping and quietly walked over to stand in between the two chairs in which her parents sat.

"Of course she is pumpkin, before you know it you'll be playing hide and go seek with her, she might even let you hold Mihm," Ron said as he softly did his best to begin to try and explain the situation to his daughter in words that she would understand while he pulled her up off of the floor and onto his lap.

"Really," Rosa started to exclaim with an excited little twinkle in her eyes before Ron clamped a hand over her mouth and quickly shot his gaze to Mihm, checking to make sure that her sudden outburst hadn't woken the little baby up.

"Shh…yes really, I'm going to find the antidote that she needs to get better and race right back here, she'll be so happy to see you when she wakes up, so much so that she'll probably want to have you watch out for Mihm, being her big sister and all," Ron hushed Rosa as he leaned forward and whispered most of it into her ear, his hot breath tickling the fine hairs on the back of her neck, causing her to squirm a little bit, but stay quiet.

"I'd like that a lot," Rosa agreed happily as she strongly nodded her head and giggled before she realized that she was starting to get a little too loud. As if on cue Ron started to clamp his hand back over her mouth but she was a little to fast for him, her eyes going wide as she clamped both of her hands over her own mouth, half cringing in fear of having woken Mihm up.

"Heh, it's okay…she's still sleeping like the little angel that she is, yes you are…you're so pretty," Zita happily whispered down to the softly snoring bundle of joy in her arms as she was loving every minute of helping Ron take care of his newest daughter.

"Have I said how glad I am that you're here Z, I think that I'd be lost here without you," Ron sighed out under his breath with a very appreciative tone to his words as he hung his head a bit and allowed his shoulders to slump in exhaustion while at the same time barely tightening his hug on Rosa.

"Shh, don't let Bonnie hear you say that," Zita snickered out of the side of her mouth before she tried to keep herself from cracking up into a dirty grin. Ultimately she failed and was soon beaming from ear to ear.

"Huh, why not," Ron asked with a curious look to him as he wasn't quite sure what Zita had meant by that little playful dig at one of his other lovers.

"Well…you've been so busy with Kim that you haven't noticed that Bonnie's about gone off the deep end, first she's up then she's down, if I didn't know any better I'd think that she was pregnant but…I don't know what's going on with her," Zita offered up with a more relaxed mock shrug of her shoulders and small sigh in an attempt to show Ron that she hadn't really meant anything by her words, but he wasn't totally convinced, at least not yet.

"Bonnie…pregnant…heh, yeah…that's a good one…that's…well that's," Ron started to try to laugh off at first with a shaky stutter before he forced himself to laugh, low enough to keep from waking up Mihm, as he tried to get Zita to think that he was just joking around and not breaking his promise to Bonnie about not telling anyone that she was finally pregnant.

"You okay baby," Zita stopped smiling and asked softly with a truly worried look in her eyes and expression on her face as she leaned forward and laid a hand on his knee.

"Huh…oh uh…yeah, I'm fine Z, completely fine, just peachy," Ron lied to her as his reply in a skittish and nervous attempt to hide the truth while not jostling Rosa to much or causing to much noise to wake Mihm up.

"You sure, you know that you always get that tone of voice when you really wanna tell me something but feel for some insane reason that you can't so you lie to me," Zita continued, the look of concern still in her eyes and look on her face, for a few moments before she was forced to stop when Mihm fussed a bit. Both waited silently on pins and needles for a few moments, hoping that the little redhead would simply go back to sleep, their prayers were answered and she sniffled a couple of times and then settled back down into what seemed like a continued peaceful slumber.

"Heh…really, I've never noticed," Ron replied in a quick stutter as he nervously reached up and scratched the back of his neck with an anxious little laugh.

"Mommy's right dad, you're busted," Rosa snickered back at first as she turned her head, brushing some curly locks back off of her face as she did so, before she smiled and then giggled up at her father.

"Oh man," Ron groaned softly at first in frustration before he covered his face with his hands, mere moments before Mihm woke up suddenly with a loud wailing scream.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Waiting Room-A Couple Of Hours Later

"What are you doing to help my daughter," Mr. Possible demanded with an impatient frown and furrowed brows as he coldly regarded the Global Justice liaison that had just arrived to talk to them. She visibly began to wilt under the intense pressure of his gaze before she felt a supportive hand on her shoulder, breaking her anxiety.

"Don't let him get to you, he's just worried about his daughter, he's usually a teddy bear," Raquel whispered softly to the young woman as she kept her hand on the shorter woman's shoulder, absentmindedly admiring her strikingly blue hair tied up into a tight braid.

"Please Mr. Possible, if you'd just calm yourself…we at Global Justice are doing everything…pooling all of our resources, calling in all favors…we," The young woman began to reply in earnest with a sincere look in her eyes before she stopped speaking because of the odd sensation that someone was looking over her shoulder.

"You new," Raquel whispered seductively to the young woman, throwing in a bit of a purr at the end, as she began to step away from her and then walk in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye she caught the young woman thinking about the question for a few seconds before having to turn her head away and blush, something that the young woman didn't seem to like doing in public.

"We…we are doing everything that we can do to help your daughter, our scientists are working hand in hand with our doctors to uncover what poison was used and to create an effective antidote, she's gonna make it Mr. Possible," The young woman continued, her words though skipped a beat under Raquel's scrutiny, in her attempt to calmly and politely explain to Mr. Possible what Global Justice was doing to help Kim. As she finished speaking she slyly glanced over at Hope, who looked lost in her thoughts as she stared out of the window, holding her stomach and wincing slightly. At the Global Justice party where Team Possible had received their award she had been forced to work that night, serving as a security detail that spent most of the night helps drunks to their prospective rooms.

"Damn right she is," Crystal chimed in with her own two cents with a very confidant and fiercely protective glower in her gaze as she briefly looked up from casually flipping through one of the old magazines.

"Anything's possible for a Possible," Joss added strongly with a fist pump before her actions jostled Josie just enough to get her to begin fussing.

"Let us hope and pray that holds true in this case," The young woman interjected softly with an uneasy smile before she nervously clasped her hands together behind her back and stood at attention.

"Do you actually know anything or are you just here to help Global Justice cover its own ass," Crystal asked with a clearly unhappy edge to her words as she briefly leaned back in her seat away from trying to help Joss get Josie to calm down, not catching the incredulous look that the young woman sent her back.

"Easy Crystal, getting angry and shouting at this nice lady won't really do any of us much good," Tara said softly, trying once again to play the part of the peacemaker, as she began to stand up out of her chair but misjudged her balance a bit and hand to almost immediately sit back down, a little harder than she intended to.

"Hey, you okay," Penny asked with a very concerned look in her eyes as she immediately scooted her chair over and wrapped her arms around Tara, as best that she could, before she reached up and brushed some hair off of her favorite lovers forehead.

"Nnh…yeah, I think so, I guess that I must have misjudged my weight a little bit…I'm okay now though," Tara weakly admitted back softly with an uneasy and slightly scared smile that graced her lips for a few seconds before Mr. Possible spoke back up.

"Why hasn't my daughter been moved to a more…secure location," Mr. Possible wondered aloud with a pointed look of concern in his eyes as his hands began to fidget nervously in his pockets and Yori leaned up against him and laid a hand on his shoulder in support.

"Er…the Director didn't think that there were any credible security risks that concerned your daughter at this time, now if that were to change then steps would need to be taken for her protection, but until then," The young woman started to stutter back with an uneasy and awkward blanche to her cheeks before she quickly regained her composure and straightened her shoulders, looking straight ahead at Mr. Possible and giving the answer, word for word, that she had been given to just that very question an hour earlier.

"Until then one of the loves of my life is just going to have to lie there in bed completely defenseless in a coma, desperately hoping that none of her enemies decide that now just might be a good time to get her out of the way once and for all," Bonnie interrupted with a very fed up and frustrated scowl marring her otherwise beautiful features as she angrily crossed her arms in front of her chest and stormed up to the young woman. From his spot a few feet away Mr. Possible was stunned into silence by Bonnie's admission.

"Or heaven forbid do something to little Mihm," Liz mumbled out softly with a very overwhelmed tone of fear to her words as the enormity of what could happen to Kim and Mihm fully struck her.

"I do not see how that could happen, with all of you here I find it hard to believe that anyone would be foolish enough to try and bring harm to Ms. Possible or her daughter," The young woman answered with a skeptical tone to her voice as she turned to the side and lightly glared at Liz.

"If you truly think that then you don't know the first thing about Kim or any of her villains," Bonnie exclaimed with an incredulous look of annoyance before she added in a nasty sneer for good measure.

"I've read through her file miss…uh miss," The young woman began to awkwardly answer with a slight stutter to her words and a bit of a flush to her cheeks, barely noticeable against her light cocoa complexion, before she nervously reached up and began to twirl a bit of hair around her finger, a habit that she had begun when she was a child. It was a way of trying to get herself to calm down at times in which her nerves threatened to overwhelm her.

"Rockwaller, Bonnie Rockwaller," Bonnie strongly declared with a rather stern and combative look in her eyes as she uncrossed her arms long enough to set them on her hips before being interrupted and kept from saying anything else by Hope.

"There's a lot more to Kim than just what you can read in that file of hers that Global Justice has in its databanks, a whole heck of a lot more honey…and the rest of you scaring the shit out of me by dropping all of the pots and pans in the cupboards on the floor," Hope added with a very strong and intense look in her eyes as she got up from her seat and walked up to the young woman beside Bonnie, also crossing her arms in front of her chest and ignoring the odd looks that Mr. Possible was sending her way.

"I am aware that the files do not list everything about a person, however I don't really see what they could be missing that would aid us in this, only pertinent information is included in the files," The young woman said calmly at first before the tension of the moment began to takes its toll on her and she hedged a little bit, her voice cracking ever so slightly.

"And who's the one that decides what's pertinent, I swear sometimes I think that you're trying to test my patience," Crystal groaned with an annoyed sigh of frustration before she shook her head and looked out of the window.

"Children please, this is getting us nowhere, my daughter is still lying there unconscious, we're no closer to helping her, and all of you yelling and screaming at each other isn't going to help her, so I think that it would be a good idea if you were to go back to Global Justice and get us a progress report, because you're certainly not helping my daughter being here," Mr. Possible surprised everyone by saying loudly, interrupting their argument in mid statement, as he walked forward and psychically put himself in between them all, staring sternly at them all.

"Well yeah but," The young woman tried to get out with a bit of a scared child expression on her face as she took a small step back in reaction to Mr. Possible's sudden outburst.

"Dad's right everybody, this isn't helping Kim in the least," Bonnie stated unhappily with a sigh of frustration and anxiety as she pulled her hands off of her hips and then ran them both through her hair.

"So what would help her then," The young woman asked with a nervously curious shrug of her shoulders as she unclasped her hands and looked back and forth between Bonnie and Mr. Possible.

"The location of Dr. Drakken's super secret lair," Jim exclaimed loudly in triumph as he pumped his fist into the air before his twin stepped in.

"He'll have the antidote for Kim, we just know it," Tim added confidently as he stomped his feet a couple of times and then held up a Kimmunicator with a set of coordinates displayed on it.

"Guess it's as good of a shot as we've got, nothing else is working," Hope admitted sourly with a bored and anxious shrug of her shoulders before Bonnie groaned and agreed, for lack of any better ideas.

END OF CHAPTER 146

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron and Zita sitting in Kim's hospital room keeping her company and taking care of little Mihm. Ron is trying to get a little bit of sleep but not having much luck while Zita is trying to get Mihm to go to sleep. Rosa steps into the room and starts asking questions of her parents as they try to get her to stay calm and not get to loud and wake Mihm up. Ron pulls Rosa up onto his lap and they then begin to talk about Kim and how they can help her wake up and come out of the coma. Some of what Ron is saying is greatly for Rosa's own good as he's trying to get her to cheer up. He's trying to come up with a way to find the antidote for Kim's condition before Mihm almost wakes up, only to sniffle a little bit and then go back to sleep. At the end Ron almost lets it slip that Bonnie's pregnant, making one bad joke after another and raising Zita's suspicions. But in the end he holds it together, right before Mihm wakes back up and starts to scream. Ah, the joys of being a parent.

Then comes a bit with a new Global Justice agent and she's trying to convey to them the views of Global Justice. She's not a completely new agent just to this case. Mr. Possible is demanding to know what Global Justice is doing to help Kim, and he doesn't want to get the run around again. The young woman tries to explain to him that Global Justice is doing everything that it can do to help get Kim back and figure out the antidote. Bonnie and some of the other women aren't so forgiving however and demand to know, not buying what she tries to tell them. Raquel does her usual and flirts with the young woman, getting a surprise reaction, before the others take over and continue to argue and grill the young woman. After a little bit of more talking Bonnie calls a halt to it all, getting pretty frustrated, before she inadvertently admits that Kim is one of her two true loves, at least as far as she currently sees it. Mr. Possible notices that she said that and is greatly confused by it. The young woman also notices it but says nothing. At the end of the little bit the twins come running in with news that they think that they know where Dr. Drakken is holed up. At this point Bonnie is all out of ideas as to what to do, so she takes a leap of faith. Anybody care to name the young woman, who knows what her future holds.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters more adventures as Ron and the ladies try to get the antidote to save Kim, an antidote which they don't really even know if it exists. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Joss might/will probably be added or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. And does anyone think that I should write a sequel to this story, I'm thinking either one that takes place a few years after this one ends or one that takes place when Rosa is just out of high school, thoughts, feelings…or I may just write another KIRONBON story, though keep it just the three of them, with a lot of other surprise pairings.

SIDENOTE: Anyone remember the Mighty Ducks Movies from years ago, anyway I recently found out that the actress that played Connie married the actor that played Guy, it's funny because their characters dated in the movies. They got married the middle of last year and had a baby daughter just a couple of months ago. Also the actor that played Guy and the actor that played Fulton are brothers.


	148. Locker Room Surprises

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**CHAPTER 147-LOCKER ROOM SURPRISES**

The House-The Hot Tub Area

"You think they're okay," Raquel asked with a curious look of concern in her eyes as she slid her robe off and revealed that she had foregone putting on a swimsuit, taking advantage of Rosa being at the hospital and not at home.

"Of course they're okay," Jessica commented back softly with a slightly confident tone to her words as she twisted the top off of her bottle of beer and crossed her legs in the chair.

"Oh yeah, how can you be so sure," Liz wondered aloud as she looked up from her copy of the Wall Street Journal.

"Because they haven't even left Global Justice yet girl," Monique explained with a bored groan and frown on her lips as she took a deep breath and then adjusted the sides of her bikini top so that it wasn't fitting so tightly across her breasts.

"That's good to know," Tara sighed out softly as she let out a deep breath before she became a little too uncomfortable and had to move around in her seat.

"Wait, how do you know that," Penny asked with a curious tone to her words as she hopped up out of the pool and sat down beside it, casting a quick glance over at Tara as she did it.

"Because Hope said that she'd call me when they left," Monique answered with a very relaxed air to her as she picked up bottle of suntan lotion and popped the top.

"And you believe that why…because Hope is some bastion of truth and honesty," Raquel questioned with a look of disbelief on her face, as she leaned down and gave Tara a soft kiss on the cheek, as it didn't appear that she bought that explanation.

"No…that's why I didn't ask Bonnie to do it," Monique casually replied as she squeezed some of the suntan lotion out and into her cupped left hand.

"So then you think that Hope will remember to call, what with everything that's going on over there," Tara continued with a nervous look on her face as she began to look a little more paler than normal.

"She'll call, I told her that if she didn't call I'd never sleep with her or any of you ever again," Monique replied with a very sure of herself if not arrogant toothy grin that she flashed to everyone before she set about rubbing the suntan lotion onto her long and toned legs.

"You…you're not actually serious," Jessica weakly gasped out in astonishment with a bit of fear in her eyes before Raquel did her very best to try and stifle a laugh as she pulled up a chair beside Tara and sat down.

"No honey, she's not serious, you can calm down," Raquel got out in between a couple of fits of laughter as she watched the changing expressions on Jessica's face with a touch of laughter.

"Oh good, cause…I don't know if I could handle that," Jessica sighed softly back with a look of great relief on her face and a deep breath, suddenly appearing very much like a completely brain dead blonde.

"Glad we got that little bit of debate all ironed out," Raquel mumbled out loudly with a very grim and sarcastic rolling of her eyes combined with a low groan before she threw her head back and shook it slowly back and forth.

"Easy Raquel, you know she gets like this when she's been laying out all day, she's completely baked," Penny admonished them all with an unimpressed frown as she shook her head to shake some of the water out of her hair.

"Hey, I am not on drugs, I have to get screened every six months as a part of their regular testing…and then there's even the surprise inspections and," Jessica countered loudly with a highly offended scowl as she balled her hands up into fists and looked like she was itching for a fight.

"Easy there beautiful, don't blow a gasket on us, I'm sure that it's not what bad old Penny meant by what she said," Liz stated with a slightly awkward grin across her lips as she again looked away from her newspaper and laid a hand on Jessica's thigh, finally giving it a couple of light pats.

"Hey now wait just a minute," Penny exclaimed angrily back in shock at Liz's statement as she stopped in mid repositioning her bikini top and glared at the redhead.

"Easy Penny, you know better than to confuse Jessica," Monique spoke up with a bored and a little anxious rolling of her eyes as she lifted her head up a little bit and sent a light glare in Penny's direction before laying it back down again.

"You're right, sorry Jess, I didn't mean anything by it," Penny apologized softly with a heartfelt smile on her lips and tone to her words as she stood up and then checked to see just how wet she was.

"Apology accepted, but I don't think that I'm going to be able to do anything but worry until they get back from their mission and this is all over, complete with Kim and little Mihm," Jessica replied with a confidant and hopeful look to her as she sat up a little straighter in her seat and tried to appear as if she truly believed that nothing wrong was going to happen, all the while though making sure to not dislodge Liz's hand from off of the top of her thigh.

"We just have to believe that everything will work out for the best, so far their aura's look good, this should be a good if not great mission," Raquel commented in accordance with what Jessica said as she let them in on a little of the end result of her latest aura reading for Ron, Hope, and Bonnie.

"Well then we should be expecting a call in a few hours telling us that the mission was a complete success," Monique added with a slight nodding of her head before she grimaced in frustration, gritted her teeth and then ripped her bikini top off and flung it away from her.

"A little problem," Penny guessed with a pleasantly happy and sweet smile as she slowly began to take a few steps forwards towards Monique, stopping and setting her hands on her hips when her shadow fell across the taller woman's body.

"That damn thing was beginning to cut off my circulation," Monique explained with a look of discomfort and legitimate disgust as she checked the sides of her breasts, making a slight hissing noise when she touched a sensitive spot.

"One of the perils of looking like an African queen eh," Tara wondered aloud with a curious smirk stretched across her lips as she looked over at Monique for a few moments before she then had to shift herself in her seat to try to become a bit more comfortable.

"I don't need fancy clothes or string bikini's to feel like royalty baby, I get that every time that I look in all of your eyes, especially Ron and Kim's," Monique stated with a very certain tone to her words as she picked herself up a little bit so that she could reposition the towel underneath her.

"I know what you mean, those two might try really hard to hide their feelings but all it takes is to look them in the eye and you can see everything, it's their one weakness," Tara softly began to explain to the others with a content smile beginning to form upon her lips as her hands came to rest on her stomach. All in all she appeared to be quite happy about that statement.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Global Justice Headquarters-The Women's Locker Room

"Are you sure about this," Hope asked harshly with an unconvinced frown creasing her lips as she swung a leg over the bench and then pulled her shirt up and off before dropping it unceremoniously into her open locker.

"What do you mean," Bonnie questioned right back as she unhooked her bra and then slipped it off, quickly replacing it with a sports bra, before she pulled her hair back and up into a tight ponytail.

"You know what I mean, I know what that doctor had to tell you, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant," Hope demanded with an intense look of annoyance in her eyes as she pushed up off of the bench and back up to her feet before she laid both of her hands directly on Bonnie's bare shoulders, as she looked her squarely in the eyes.

"Shh…keep your voice down, do you know what'll happen if anybody hears you," Bonnie spat out sharply with a hurried and awkward look of panic in her eyes as her gaze swung around over to the doorway, fearfully expecting someone to have been standing there watching them and fully ready to blab everything to the first tabloid newspaper that'd take their call.

"Of course, they'd ground you until after the baby is born, but don't change the subject baby…why didn't you tell me," Hope replied with a cool, calm, and collected tone to her words as she pulled Bonnie first into a hug and then a very warm and loving kiss, one that Bonnie eagerly returned.

"You know why I…well I…I didn't know who to tell, I got Ron to agree not to tell anyone but," Bonnie nervously started to say after Hope broke the kiss with a half hearted shrug of her shoulders before the two then hugged again.

"It's okay honey I understand, you were scared, you finally get pregnant and you're terrified that something bad is going to happen the moment that you tell anybody the good news…and it is good news Bonnie, great news, I'm so happy for you…you finally did it, I love you," Hope explained eagerly with an almost lightly scolding edge to her words before giving Bonnie another kiss and hug.

"Thanks…love you to," Bonnie replied through a couple of sniffles as she reached up and wiped away a tear before the two were interrupted.

"Um…am I interrupting anything, because I can come back later," The young woman wondered aloud with a curious and nervous tone to her words even though her eyes couldn't help but fall on Bonnie's half naked form, clad only in a sports bra and pair of lacy black panties.

"Of course not, I was just giving Bonnie a little bit of encouragement, nothing weird about that," Hope replied harshly with a thoroughly less than pleased scrunching up of her face as she quickly but reluctantly pulled away from Bonnie and turned away from the young woman as she went to unbutton her jeans.

"Exactly, what are you doing here, I don't remember requesting you for this mission," Bonnie impatiently snapped with an irritated furrowing of her brows as rather than feel exposed by what little she was wearing she felt empowered, setting her hands on her hips, she stepped over the bench and walked up to the young woman, almost literally daring her to do or say something.

"I know that, I personally requested to be a part of this mission," The young woman calmly answered, with both Bonnie and Hope wondering if they were mistaken about hearing a little bit of pride in the young woman's explanation.

"You requested this mission, before you even knew what it was," Bonnie declared with a look of unhappy disbelief as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared down into the slightly shorter woman's oddly bright sparkling blue eyes.

"Well that's what makes it so much fun right," The young woman replied calmly without missing a beat as she set her hands on her hips and stared right back up into Bonnie's eyes, smiling confidently.

"Unbelievable…I do not believe," Hope began to grumble with an impatient pout pursing up her lips and darkening her features before she started to step over the bench and approach Bonnie, only stopping when Bonnie spoke back up.

"What, you think that this is funny…is this some sort of game to you," Bonnie angrily demanded as even from behind her Hope could tell that she was starting to build up to a furious outburst, well when she wasn't a little to busy and distracted by staring straight at Bonnie's barely covered backside.

"Risking one's life for someone else's is never a game, you should just try and have a little more faith in me Ms. Rockwaller," The young woman politely answered back to Bonnie, with a tone to her words that seemed to suggest that she may have rehearsed giving such an answer many times before.

"Do you ever say anything that you haven't practiced like a million times beforehand…and what's with the hair, blue hair is definitely not natural, I thought that Global Justice only allowed the office workers to dye their hair," Hope questioned with a very curious and confused expression as she snapped herself out of staring at Bonnie's butt long enough to walk up beside her and lightly lean up against her shoulder.

"You are correct, my hair is a bit of an…anomaly, as are my eyes…though not for the reasons that you are thinking, sufficed to say though that my appearance was not fully my choice, but now is not the time to discuss any of this, your loved ones are in trouble and us standing around here jawing at each other isn't going to do anyone any good," The young woman replied with a slow nodding of her head as she kept her ground for a few moments before she turned around and started to open her locker up, not seeing Hope reach up and give Bonnie's butt a strong squeeze.

"Er…okay, I'll let it go…for now, but only because of how serious this is, Kim's life is at stake here, but let me tell you one thing," Bonnie started to sputter back with an angry scowl marring her features before the young woman politely interrupted her.

"Yes," The young woman remarked back over her shoulder as she undid the buttons on the front of her shirt and let it slip off of her shoulders.

"You screw this up…any part of it, and both Bonnie and I will make it our personal goal and mission in life to fuck your life up so much that you won't even know which way is up," Hope interjected quickly before Bonnie could speak with a very determined and honest look in her eyes as she took a step forward and laid a hand on the young woman's shoulder, filing away in the back of her mind how smooth her skin was, before she turned around to face them.

"I know what love can drive a person to do when the time comes, you may not trust me now but I hope that after this mission is over that you could find it in your hearts to give me a break," The young woman said softly as she stood up a little straighter, the top button and zipper of her jeans undone but because of how tight they were they stayed up, almost forcing Hope to very quickly snatch her hand back away rather than hazard a possible brushing up against her two biggest and best assets, with her barely getting away with it as her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

"And…you know that, how exactly," Bonnie tried to ask with her still defensive and strong look of fire in her eyes and commanding tone to her voice even though she fought against her urges to keep her eyes focused on the young woman's eyes rather than her chest, which was a very hard thing.

"I'll just tell you that I've loved and lost in my life, after going to very great lengths for her…I mean him, both of them," The young woman started to explain with her usual air of confidence before she unintentionally slipped up, causing her to blush and briefly look down at a small scratch on her shoulder.

"Oh really, guess you learn something new every day, right Bonnie," Hope replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders and a thin smile spreading across her lips as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, rocking back and forth from her heels to the front of her feet.

"Right Hope, but we don't really have the time to debate everything and prove you wrong, we have to go find that antidote and save Kim, so you can go tell your superiors that we're going to need the fastest ship that they have and an open line of communication, so go…now," Bonnie continued with a very take charge look of determination to her as her hands were firmly set on her hips for a few moments before she then pointed out of the door.

"Point received loud and clear Ms. Rockwaller, but I'll only go this once…and greatly because I feel that the two of you have much more to talk about, and that won't happen as long as I'm here, so don't go anywhere I'll be right back," The young woman politely replied before smiling sweetly and turning to bend down and pick up a robe, unaware of two sets of eyes roaming over her body before settling on her backside. She gave them a warm smile and nod of her head before slipping the robe on and walking out of the room.

"What'd she mean by that," Hope wondered aloud with a confused frown as she stayed facing the door and watching the young woman leave before Bonnie cut in.

"Oh I think that you know my lovely little Hope," Bonnie whispered softly to Hope with a slight purr to her words as she slid her arms around Hope's bare waist and pulled her close.

"Really Bonnie, I don't know what you mean, I," Hope started to argue with a fake look of innocence on her face before Bonnie noticeably tightened her grip until her mouth was close to Hope's ear.

"Come on Hope don't lie to me, I know that I'm not the only one in this room that's pregnant…so you keep my secret until we save Kim and I'll agree to keep yours, deal," Bonnie interrupted Hope's arguing with a few words of wisdom of her own before she waited for Hope's response.

"Deal," Hope remarked back with a bit of a sly smirk spread across her lips, as she spun around in Bonnie's arms and set her hands on the taller woman's cheeks, before pulling her down into a strong kiss.

END OF CHAPTER 147

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with some of the ladies at the side of the pool and they're talking about the upcoming mission. Some are more scared about it than others and they discuss what's going to happen. Jessica has a dumb blonde moment or two, Monique gets frustrated by how her bikini top fits and finally yanks it off, and in the end they agree about Ron and Kim's big weakness.

Then comes a bit mostly with Hope and Bonnie as they talk about the upcoming mission together as they get changed before the young woman comes in, who by the way I need a name for in case anyone has any ideas. She tells them that she's going with them before they get mad. They argue about the mission for a little bit before both Bonnie and Hope can't help but stop and stare at the young woman's…well her…you know. In the end the young woman leaves the room and we find out that Hope is also pregnant, before finally she and Bonnie agree to keep that fact a secret until after the mission.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters more adventures as Ron and the ladies try to get the antidote to save Kim, an antidote which they don't really even know if it exists. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Joss might/will probably be added or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. And does anyone think that I should write a sequel to this story, I'm thinking either one that takes place a few years after this one ends or one that takes place when Rosa is just out of high school, thoughts, feelings…or I may just write another KIRONBON story, though keep it just the three of them, with a lot of other surprise pairings.


	149. The Maelstrom Begins To Form

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**Note: The next few chapters will be kind of long, as they're the final ones for now, so they might take me a little bit longer.**

**CHAPTER 148-THE MAELSTROM BEGINS TO FORM**

The Global Justice Hanger-Staging Ground

"What," Hope groaned out loudly in frustration as she threw her head back, squeezed her eyes tightly shut, and struggled against herself to keep from tearing up.

"Hope, don't give me that…you know what I meant, why didn't you tell me," Ron angrily demanded, his voice hurt and full of disappointment, as he reached out and grabbed a hold of Hope's arm about at the wrist.

"Told him what," The young woman wondered aloud with a curious look of concern that darkened her features as she pulled her gloves out of her pocket before easing back a bit and smiling sweetly at Ron.

"It's none of your business, so drop it," Hope demanded with a highly impatient scowl curling up and creasing her brow as she pulled her arm out of Ron's grasp before whirling around and glaring down just barely at the young woman.

"Did I say something wrong," The young woman remarked back, almost with a scared look on her face, as she took a quick and awkward step back away from Hope as her gaze quickly shot over to Ron, an almost silent and desperate plea for help.

"You could say that, but with Hope you really never can tell," Bonnie cracked with a dark hint of amusement in her voice as she slowly walked past behind Hope and reached into her jumpsuit to adjust herself until she was comfortable.

"Nice Bonnie…whatever do you do for an encore," Hope grouched out halfway under her breath with a thoroughly less than pleased look to her as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and cocked her hips to one side.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Bonnie snickered back playfully as she walked back up behind Hope, reached down with both hands, and gave each of Hope's cheeks a good hard pat and squeeze.

"Bonnie stop, don't do," Ron started to exclaim with a clear tone of surprise and shock at what Bonnie had just done before she interrupted him by walking over and throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him into such a kiss that the young woman found herself unable to watch, looking away and blushing deeply.

"Oh yeah me almost letting it slip is all bad but you two go off and," Hope grumbled and pouted unhappily as she began to bite down ever so slightly on her upper lip.

"Would you shut up already, this is serious, we have to save Kim," Bonnie replied with an almost annoyed rolling of her eyes after she pulled away from Ron. After that she pulled another shocker out of her hat and pulled Hope into a similar kiss to the one that she gave to Ron, though this time the young woman watched out of the corner of her eyes, with the edges of her lips turning up briefly into the beginnings of a smile.

"I know that, don't you think that I know that," Hope angrily snapped back, her hands clenching up tightly into fists, as she looked almost ready to pop Bonnie right in the jaw. But luckily Ron stepped in and stopped things before they got to far out of hand.

"Okay that's enough, I've heard all that I can take from both of you, we're going on this mission together…the four of us, and if you two can't get along then I'll have a talk with the Director and you'll both be riding the pine while I'm going, pulling the splinters out of your asses for all I care," Ron interjected loudly with a very serious and determined look in his eyes and a tone to his voice that made both Bonnie and Hope take a step back and cringe, for it was not one that they were at all used to coming from one they loved so dearly.

"Ron honey, I…I," Hope gasped out in shock with a scared and hurt look in her now wide eyes as her arms effortlessly uncrossed and fell to her sides.

"Baby I," Bonnie pleaded softly with an almost desperate tone to her words as she feebly reached a hand up and went to lay it on his shoulder, but he pulled away.

"I think that they're trying to tell you that they're sorry, right ladies," The young woman softly whispered to Ron as she leaned forward a little bit and again smiled sweetly at him.

"Er, right," Hope uncomfortably answered with an awkward look of fear as her cheeks flushed a bright red with embarrassment before Bonnie cut in with her usual flair for the dramatic.

"Hey, nobody asked you did they…no, so why don't you make yourself useful and do something important," Bonnie angrily grouched with a fully annoyed set to her jaw as she slipped back into her old queen Bonnie persona for a few seconds before the young woman surprised her.

"Okay, like what," The young woman asked back with a curious and patient expression as she calmly looked to Bonnie and waited for her to continue.

"I don't know…like making sure that they've stored all of our gear correctly, that there's actually parachutes in the packs instead of something else, you know…that kind of thing," Bonnie replied at first with a startled expression, at how calm the young woman had been in her response, as she even recoiled a bit before she regained her composure and settled down.

"Okay," The young woman said back with an eager to please smile across her lips before she warmly nodded her head and then started to hurry away.

"Did you really have to yell at her," Ron demanded loudly with a disappointed and upset scowl on his face as he stormed up to Bonnie and laid a hand on her shoulder, giving it a strong squeeze with his fingertips.

"You're defending her now," Bonnie gasped out loud in total shock as she spun around towards Ron, after having watched the young woman starting to walk away, looking like this was not at all what she had expected Ron to say.

"No, I'm just saying that I know how hard this is for you…it's hard for me to, this mission could very well mean the difference between saving Kim and…you have to try to remain calm, it's not good for the baby for you to be flying off the handle like this, even if you have a good reason for it," Ron answered with an impatient sigh and a groan as he rolled his eyes, letting loose of her shoulder, before he took a step back away from her and pinched his eyes.

"Hey, I don't fly off the handle," Hope started to loudly exclaim in protest with an offended scowl scrunching up her forehead before she realized what had just happened and instantly shut up, her eyes snapping shut and a soft and annoyed groan escaped her lips before Ron spoke.

"H…Hope…what, you're…what do you have to say for yourself," Ron began to blubber and blurt out with an awkward and unsure flushed look to his cheeks as it took his mind a little while to come to terms and process just what had transpired. At the end everything finally fell into place and the gears in his mind were all fully set into place before he focused an intense look right at Hope.

"Congratulations," Hope meekly mumbled back with a very anxious and scared half smile of fear on her lips as she lightly shrugged her shoulders, cocking her head to one side and finally biting her bottom lip to keep from tearing it. She almost burst into tears, with her eyes watering up, before becoming greatly relieved when Ron pulled her into a strong bear hug.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Secret Lair Underneath The City

Even though she really didn't need to, as no one would ever dream of getting in her way, Shego slipped down the stairs and through the hallways of the secret lair. As she ducked out of the way of a guard patrol she stopped moving long enough to let herself begin to think about what she was going to do next. Even though she was very excited about all of the evil possibilities of the fulfillment of Dr. Drakken and the others' plans she wasn't so sure about how they wanted to go about it. Her ever-growing feelings for Kim, Ron, and the others were beginning to cloud her judgment, of that she was sure. As just the other day she had gone against her usual self when she had been able to resist the almost overwhelming urge to pick the pocket of a wealthy but careless businessman. His wallet had been right there waiting for her on the floor. It had obviously fallen out of his pocket and by all accounts should have never again seen the light of day. But she had called out after the man and made sure that he got his wallet back, complete with the money inside of it.

"Are you looking for something," Junior asked with a confused look of innocence in his eyes as he walked up to her and then waited for her to answer him.

"Eh…you could say that, but don't worry your pretty little head about it Junior, I'm not going to hurt you," Shego uneasily answered with a slight stutter to her words as more than anything she wanted to be anywhere else on the planet at that particular moment than have to be stuck there talking to Junior of all people.

"Ha…of course not, I am the son of the greatest supervillian of all time," Junior loudly scoffed back with an offended look of shock as he recoiled from Shego, looking like he was actually angry with her, being completely oblivious to the fact that he had almost been threatened with bodily harm.

"Heh…that's debatable, but listen, why don't you just keep walking and leave me alone, I know I'd feel better," Shego grumbled with a slightly irritated chuckle, forcing herself back from the edge of making anymore snide comments about who was the greatest supervillian of all time, as she started to turn and walk away before Junior stopped her by jumping out in front of her.

"You mean you do not want to spend time with me, now at our moment of triumph," Junior groaned out with a fair amount of disappointment and sadness in his voice as he began to sulk before he noticed that Shego was glaring at him.

"Our moment of triumph…heh…answer me this then oh androgynous one, why is it that every single time that any one of you self professed undefeatable supervillians get to this point…on the verge of victory, that somehow…someone…something…always turns up to thwart all of their plans, everything always goes to hell in a hand basket, why is that," Shego tried her best to slowly explain to Junior without losing her cool as she began to walk down the hallway, gritting her teeth just a little bit to keep her composure when Junior started following her.

"I do not believe you, who could do such a thing, tell me…tell me right now," Junior argued sharply with both a clear tone and look of disbelief to his voice and his face before he hurried up and got back in front of Shego after she had simply slipped by him.

"You really wanna know," Shego groaned out softly a few moments and a deep breath after finally stopping her trek down the hallway and turning to fully face Junior, her hands on her hips.

"Yes of course I want to know, who is this dastardly person who dares to thwart our plans of making me the next pop sensation," Junior shouted nearly at the top of his lungs as it was clear to Shego that he believed every word of what it was that he was saying and that being a nobody was more than likely his greatest single fear.

"Are you for real," Shego asked softly, a curious and flabbergasted look in her eyes, as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, as she was still trying to figure out if it was all an act from Junior.

"Of course I…tell me," Junior replied quickly back, visibly confused by her words, as he began to hop up and down a few times with impatience.

"Kim Possible, Kimberly Anne Possible, as beautiful as she is annoying…and her stupid partner Ronald Stoppable," Shego forced herself to stop and say calmly, with as little emotion in her voice as was possible given how she really felt about the two of them. Try as she might she couldn't stop little naked images of Ron and Kim dancing around in her mind's eye, beckoning her to join them.

"Hey…I do know her, but who is this Kimberly Anne Possible," Junior exclaimed mightily at first with a triumphant and excited smile across his lips as he clenched his hands up into fists and pumped them into the air before he grew calm at the end.

"She…I…you…just forget it, God you're dumb," Shego grumbled back in reply, not really believing what she was hearing from Junior, before she just threw her hands up in defeat and stormed off, thankful that she could blend back into the shadows well enough that the buffoon of a villain couldn't follow her.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-The Living Room

"I hate this," Tara moaned softly with a very scared look on her face as she pulled another tissue out of the box, wadded it up, and then dabbed at her tears.

"Oh I know baby," Penny cooed softly to her lover as she did her best to wrap her arms around Tara from behind and nuzzling her face into the crick in the shorter blonde's neck, pulling the two a little bit closer together as they shared the space underneath one of the warmer blankets in the house.

"We are unable to affect the outcome of this mission in any way other than to wish them good luck and hope that they return to us shortly," Yori observed with an eerily calm expression as she slowly waddled into the living room from the kitchen, one hand on her stomach and the other holding a cup of one of her tea's.

"Maybe that works for you sister, but not for me…nope, no way," Monique declared with a visibly very tense look to her as she alternated the tightness of her grip on the business end of a baseball bat, something that Ron had bought for protection for those in the house, just in case.

"Me either, I need me some Ronshine…now," Crystal agreed with an anxious hurriedness to her step as she paced around the room like a jackrabbit on a sugar high before Liz reached an arm out and grabbed her around her bare waist and pulled her down into one of the new beanbag chairs in one corner of the room.

"Don't we all…I've got an itch that I know that only he can scratch," Liz groaned out softly with a somber pout before she managed to position Crystal on her lap, the two women using their body heat to keep each other warm as neither had anything more on than a rather risqué pair of panties.

"Tell me about it," Marcella softly chimed in as she squeezed her legs together before letting her mind drift off into the space of fantasies.

"Well with Z and little Rosa at the hospital with Kim's family we've got our bases covered, now all that we can do is wait," Raquel solemnly agreed with a forced expression of calm that passed across her features before she grew angry at losing another hand and made a small production of slipping off her lacey bra, finally dropping it onto the table top into a pile with the rest of them.

"As much as I hate to admit it Raquel's right, if we just sit here and do nothing but worry we'll drive ourselves crazy," Penny sighed softly with an unhappy groan as she slowly shook her head and then gave Tara another warm and supportive hug, one that the shorter blonde appreciated.

"So then let's get back to playing poker," Raquel stated with an air of excitement as she began to shuffle the cards like a dealer would at one of the fanciest casinos.

"Once and for all Raquel, no matter how many times you ask us, we are not going to play anymore strip poker, you've already got half of us naked," Crystal snapped angrily with a very unhappy scowl on her face, even though Liz was trying to cheer her up, hoping that it was the last word in the matter.

END OF CHAPTER 148

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Ron, Bonnie, Hope, and the young woman (who I still need a name for by the way) are all getting ready for the mission and Hope and Bonnie get into it a little bit. They start to argue about anything and everything before then finally Ron has to step in and get them to play nicely with the young woman. Then just at the very end of the bit Hope slips up and admits that she's pregnant as well as Bonnie. Ron is stunned to say the least but very happy about it.

Then comes a bit with Shego and Junior as Shego is trying to figure out what to do next when she bumps into Junior in one of the hallways of their lair. Junior tries to get some information out of Shego as she's stunned by how stupid he really is. She makes a joke at his expense but he doesn't realize it. At the end she just slips off not wanting to talk to him any longer.

Finally there's a bit with most of the ladies as they're at home basically just sitting and waiting for the good word that their mission was a success. Tara is obviously the one that is most worried, either that or she just shows it more readily than the others do. Most of the women are there feeling that they have to stop worrying about it but find that they can't. Raquel and Jessica are playing strip poker to try and pass the time while Crystal and Liz were playing as well but stopped when they got down to just their panties. They talk a little bit more before Raquel tries to get the rest of them to come over and play strip poker with her and Jessica, but they refuse, with Marcella being her usual self and Monique just mad that she can't do anything. The next couple or few chapters will pick up with the action and lead to the climactic battle that'll end this story. Many surprises are in store, not all good surprises.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters more adventures as Ron and the ladies try to get the antidote to save Kim, an antidote which they don't really even know if it exists. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Joss might/will probably be added or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. And does anyone think that I should write a sequel to this story, I'm thinking either one that takes place a few years after this one ends or one that takes place when Rosa is just out of high school, thoughts, feelings…or I may just write another KIRONBON story, though keep it just the three of them, with a lot of other surprise pairings.


	150. To All Things

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**Author's Note: Sorry that I took so long but since there's only one chapter left after this, and perhaps an epilogue, it took a little bit longer to write than a normal chapter. The next and final chapter will take awhile to write as well so I hope that you all stay tuned.**

**CHAPTER 149-TO ALL THINGS…**

The Hospital-The Waiting Room Near Kim's Room-Zita, Rosa, and Kim's Family

"Any change," Zita asked softly as she stuck her head into Kim's room just as Mrs. Possible took her time in carefully setting Mihm back down into her basinet beside the bed.

"I wish that there was Zita, I truly do," Mrs. Possible very softly whispered back with a frustrated sigh as she took a step back away from the basinet, and clasped her hands together against her chest and her collarbone with a pensive expression.

"How are you holding up," Zita said with a nervous look in her eyes and slightly hesitant tone to her words as she slowly walked into the room and gently laid a hand on Mrs. Possible's shoulder.

"I'd say about as well as could be expected with my one and only daughter in a coma near death, not able to take care of and love her new daughter," Mrs. Possible answered with a very tired look on her face before she reached a hand up and brushed a few stray strands of hair back off of her face.

"She'll get better, she'll be up and around before we know it, and Mihm's a good little girl she and Kim will have plenty of time to connect, and she'll have plenty of shoulders to lean on, you'll get through this…you have to, at least for the twins…they need a strong female role model to keep them from a lifetime of restraining orders," Zita observed softly with a warm and supportive edge to her voice as she gave Mrs. Possible a one armed hug before the two gave Kim a long sad look and then slowly started out of the room.

"Does Rosa have any idea what's going on," Mrs. Possible asked with a greatly concerned look of worry in her eyes as she stopped the two walking before they got to the doorway of the waiting room.

"Thankfully no, although I think that she knows that something isn't right, she keeps asking me when aunt Kim is going to wake up and play with her, I don't have the heart to tell her that…that she might never," Zita breathed out with a tired sigh as she reached a hand up and rubbed her tired eyes for a bit before using that hand to push the waiting room doors open.

"So that's where you two got off to, this young lady's wanted to know where her mother is and she's been wearing me out," Mr. Possible stated with a great amount of relief in his voice as he let out a staggered breath and collapsed down into the nearest chair, after having appeared to have been chasing her around the room.

"Really…what happened," Mrs. Possible wondered with a worried look on her face as she pulled away from Zita and hurried to her husband's side as he was breathing a little heavy and wiping the back of his hand across his forehead.

"Whew…I'm not as young as I used to be, I used to be able to chase the boys around for hours and not get winded," Mr. Possible added with an exasperated and deep breath as he began to rub his tired eyes and slump down in his seat a little bit.

"Honey, you never did chase the boys around, you were always to busy with one great discovery or another, it was either me or one of our thoroughly taxed babysitters that that task often fell to," Mrs. Possible explained softly with a half rolling of her eyes as she shook her head and tried not to crack up laughing at seeing her husband running around after a small child.

"But I'm not cut out to chase children around," Mr. Possible tried his best to explain with a look of great exasperation as he began to wring his hands in his lap, all while letting his shoulders slump forward a bit and pouting like a small child.

"Oh I know honey, Kimberly had you beat before she could even walk, I mean remember the time that I came home one day after a long surgery to find you tied up in the telephone cord, Kim was balancing on the handrail," Mrs. Possible continued with a slight hint of amusement in her voice as she laid one hand on his shoulder and the other overtop of his in his lap, stopping him from wringing them.

"Are you okay Grandpa Possible," Rosa asked softly with a worried look on her little face as she nervously began to walk towards him, her hands clasped together behind her back.

"W…What did you," Mr. Possible started to blubber back softly with a totally shocked expression, his eyes wide, before he devolved into a fit of silence with his lower lip quivering ever so slightly, unsure of what exactly had just happened.

"Yes Rosa, Grandpa Possible will be fine, he just needs a little time to get used to being called Grandpa, isn't that right honey…honey…James," Mrs. Possible said as she quickly stepped in and tried to calm the situation before it got completely out of hand, in the end shaking her shaken husband to try to shake him out of his sudden stupor.

"Grandpa Possible…but I'm not, she's not," Mr. Possible started to stammer back out with a very nervous and awkward expression on his face, that quickly flushed a dark red that easily beat the color of Kim and Liz's hair, before he reached up and began to scratch the back of his neck, a nervous habit.

"Honey…I think we need to talk," Mrs. Possible replied with a slightly hesitant smile to her lips before she stood up and lead Mr. Possible out of the room, with everyone in the waiting room hoping for the best.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Global Justice Jet-On The Way To The Villains Lair

"I can't believe it Ron, this is it," Hope remarked softly, her voice full of both excitement and fear, as she laid a hand on his shoulder and gripped it tightly, unintentionally beginning to dig her fingernails into it.

"I know Hope, if we do this right things will definitely be different, Kim and I can finally have some time alone together with Mihm, we can finally be a real family," Ron replied softly with a look of restrained hope in his eyes as he as gently as he could got her to pull her hand back off of his shoulder, not taking the time to check to see if her fingernails had broken his skin.

"Hey, what about us…it won't be to long now and," Bonnie began to snap angrily, with a furrowed brow and light glare over at Ron, before she softened her tone and volume when she noticed that the young woman had turned her head and looked in her direction.

"I didn't forget about either one of you, I just don't think that it's to much to ask for me to take a little time with just Kim and Mihm, a little time before Yori and Tara have their babies, then you two and Zita will probably be about the same time, I'm going to be up to my eyeballs with babies and dirty diapers," Ron groaned back softly at the beginning before he changed his tone to one of determination as he knew that he had a mountain to climb in the future and he wanted them to know that he was undaunted.

"Oh yeah, I never really thought about it that way, I guess before long we're going to have so many babies in the house that we'll need a nanny," Hope admitted softly with a thoughtful expression as it was clear to Ron and Bonnie that she was only just now thinking this all through in her mind and coming up with that answer.

"And don't even think of sleeping with her either," Bonnie declared with a strong edge to her words as she seemingly tried to glare her way through Ron all of the way to his soul, imprinting that threat very deeply and stamping out any and all ideas that he may have had about doing anything sexual with their possible future nanny.

"Bonnie, we haven't even hired her yet," Ron hissed with a look of total disbelief on his face as he snapped his head around to be able to look her straight in the eye.

"Yeah Bonnie, if anybody's going to sleep with her…it'll be one of us, at least," Hope snickered out loudly as she threw a randy look and grin in the direction of the young woman, who nervously returned the smile as she continued to give directions to another lesser agent that was twirling her long blue hair into a long and tight braid.

"Keep your voice down or she'll hear you, Lord knows that's the last thing that we need right now, everyone else finding out the truth," Ron hissed softly with a very anxious and nervous twitching of his left eye as he tightly gripped the armrest of his seat and stared straight ahead at the seats in front of him in the plane.

"What's so bad about them finding out the truth, they're going to find out eventually guys, I mean okay Kim and maybe Bonnie having a baby with you will slip by them, but when Tara and Yori and I…not to mention Zita, and then the others, when they," Hope started to shrug back with a half hearted and relaxed subtle smirk spreading itself across her lips as she began to point out what was going to start to happen in the very near future for Ron and the others in the house.

"Alright already, I get the point," Ron groaned back softly in defeat, weakly throwing up his hands to further his point, as he let out a small sigh and let his shoulders sag a bit with the full weight of Hope's words hitting him.

"Well I think that Tara probably wouldn't mind not working and taking care of that, of course she'd probably want to take care of all of the children, no matter if they were hers or not," Bonnie admitted softly with an approving smile that curled up the edges of her lips and brought a twinkle to her eyes as she reached over and lightly patted the back of Ron's right hand that was still tightly clutching the armrest between them.

"Ya know what Bon-Bon, I think you're right," Ron started to say with a bit of a chuckle as he slightly turned his head to look over at Bonnie, fighting back the urge to lean in and kiss her, before Hope cut in interrupting his thoughts.

"Well then, let's give her that chance shall we," Hope replied with an excited and determined fire in her eyes and brazen grin of confidence before both Ron and Bonnie agreed and they got down to the business of planning the raid in earnest.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Secret Underground Lair Beneath The Zoo

"Ya know what honey," Mike wondered out loud with an arrogantly randy tone to his words as he looked back over his shoulder as he finished doing his business into an old pile of hay.

"No…what," Shego impatiently grumbled, biting her lip and curling her toes to keep herself from just outright killing the nuisance, as she tried to take out some of that frustration by crossing her arms in front of her chest and rolling her eyes, keeping her gaze fixed on the front gates of the empty zoo.

"After planting that bomb at the mall I didn't think that I was going to get to have anymore fun, but with the way those big shots are talking in there it," Mike answered with a very proud and confident toothy grin as he puffed his chest out a little further with each word, leaving Shego to not believe what she was hearing.

"What…you planted that bomb," Shego sputtered out in total shock as her mind began to reel about who had almost been killed in that blast and the fact that had she been a little bit more observant she may have been able to stop it.

"Heh…yeah, like it…it get you off baby," Mike snickered back in pure delight with a devilish grin punctuating his lips before he flicked his tongue out between his teeth as a snake would.

"Fuck you…you…people died," Shego very nearly screamed out at the top of her lungs as she dug her toenails into the soles of her boots to try and keep herself from reaching out and wrenching Mike's filthy neck with her bare hands.

"Ain't that the idea," Mike gleefully replied with a cocky swagger in his step as he began to slowly strut by her, thumbs hooked through the loops of his jeans.

"What's the use of taking over the city much less the world if there's nobody left around to lord over," Shego spat back sharply with a clearly unhappy and unimpressed expression that marred her usually relaxed outlook.

"Ruling, who cares about ruling the world, it's a whole hell of a lot more fun to just blow shit up, maybe after we get rid of that Possible bitch we can really," Mike exclaimed out with a fantastical flourish to his words as he threw up his hands to the sky, as if imitating a nuclear explosion, before he began to rub his hands together eagerly, a zealous grin curling up his lips. He then only got about halfway turned around before Shego's fist, swirling with energy, connected with his face, shattering his nose and knocking him back down the stairs.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Beginning Of The End-For More Than One

The guards never saw it coming, though that fact was greatly helped by all of the noise that the water was making as it rushed through the tunnels. It had been cloudy all day and as the Global Justice jet had taken off the clouds had let loose with a torrent. For those aboard the jet it made the last half of the journey a very eventful one. For those holed up in the base underneath the zoo and in the towers nearby the rain only added to their doom and gloom outlook on life. For most of the time working for a maniacal genius was great, good dental plan, however at the same time it forced them to work some really terrible shifts in some really terrible places and predicaments. This day was just one of those days.

"Think they saw us," The young woman asked softly, a small hint of a grin beginning to curl up the edges of her lips, as she knelt down beside one of the guards to check and make sure that he was truly unconscious.

"Heh, I seriously doubt it, I'm so good they never saw anything," Hope remarked back with a supremely confidant and proud of herself expression as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and nodded her head.

"You were lucky Hope, next time we may not be so lucky," Bonnie started to argue with an impatient but underneath relieved look of concern as she looked around the area hoping that no one else had seen or heard anything and was calling in reinforcements at that very moment.

"And don't stand so close to the edge," Ron snapped with an irritated furrowing of his brows, making him a bit unattractive in Hope's eyes at that moment, before he softened his visage and tried to replace his frown with a smile.

"What, why not," Hope demanded in surprise as she looked all around, not understanding why she was getting yelled at.

"Because it's not dark enough yet to hide us out here in the open, if there are any guards down on the ground all that they'd have to do is look up and they'd see you," Bonnie explained as best that she could without becoming to angry and doing or saying something that she would later come to regret.

"And then it'd be all over for us, our only chance is that we maintain the element of surprise, if we do not have that then this mission is for naught," The young woman added with a very grim and almost worried sigh before she stood back up and dusted her hands off as best that she could through the rain. Her small amount of makeup had melted away before they had even gotten through their first encounter with the enemy.

"Okay I understand, now can we please get out of the rain, I don't have a problem with getting wet but I do not do well when I get cold, I can't stop my teeth from chattering and I slow down, I won't be much good in a fight," Hope acknowledged with an apologetic tone to her words as she shrugged her shoulders and let her lower lip slip out a little in a cute little pout.

"Must be that hot Latin blood," The young woman mumbled very softly to herself, staring up into the air halfway deep in thought, before she managed to stop noticing how well Hope's mission suit was beginning to cling tightly to every curve of her body.

"You say something," Bonnie turned and asked the young woman with a curious look on her face before she was forced to reach up with both hands and wipe the rain off of her face, as it was beginning to get into her eyes and blur her vision.

"Huh, oh uh no Miss Rockwaller I didn't say anything," The young woman awkwardly began to blubber back to Bonnie with a very nervous look in her eyes before Bonnie stepped in and interrupted her.

"Okay, but if we're going to be working together just call me Bonnie…that and only that, you call me Bon-Bon or any little cute name like that and I'll," Bonnie interjected at first with a relaxed tone to her words before she grew much more serious and snippy at the end, trying to prove a point.

"Er…a little to much information there hot stuff," Hope harshly whispered over to the taller brunette mostly under her breath as quickly as she could after hearing what Bonnie had said.

"Okay…but wait a minute, if you hate the cold weather so much why are you living in Colorado, why not move to Hawaii or Florida or someplace warm like that," The young woman asked softly with a curious and unsure look to her as she looked straight over at Hope, cocking her head slightly to one side.

"Just forget about it, I've been asking her that for years, ever since we first met in preschool," Ron commented with a slightly sarcastic chuckle as he reached back and pulled some rope out of his backpack before he set about tying up the guards.

"Don't listen to him, I thought about leaving…but I just couldn't bring myself to leave my family and friends, guess I made the right choice," Hope responded with a bit of humor to her words as she shrugged her shoulders before she knelt down to help Ron after he motioned for her to do so.

"Damn right you did…don't ever question that, now if you'll all excuse me I have to go powder my nose," Bonnie confidently stated at first before her countenance changed as she started to hurry down the nearby steps, digging into a large fanny pack as she went.

"What," The young woman questioned with a quizzical expression as she looked over and watched Bonnie descend the stairs and then disappear around the corner.

"She's going to tap into the surveillance system…if they have one that is," Hope explained with a slight tone of impatience in her voice as she briefly glanced up at the sky and said a silent prayer.

"So why all of the theatrics," The young woman asked back, curiosity firmly there in her soft but nervous eyes, as she started to take a couple of steps down the stairs before she turned back to Hope.

"Always the drama queen," Hope answered back with a half hearted shrug of her shoulders before she and Ron finished up tying up the guards and pushing them up under some nearby bushes.

"Okay now that we're done with the games let's get down to business, while Bonnie is going to be our eyes and ears Hope I want you to get down to wherever they keep their vehicles and secure something for our escape…I have a sinking feeling that we're going to need to get out of here very quickly when the time comes," Ron declared with a very firm tone to his words as he impatiently wiped the rain out of his eyes before he sent a very meaningful look to Hope.

"What about me," The young woman asked with an all to eager smile of determination on her face as she tried her very best to contain her enthusiasm.

"You get the most important job of all," Hope commented with a dark smirk of amusement as she slowly nodded her head as she tried to psyche herself up for her part of the mission, hoping to put any and all fears and worries about Ron and Bonnie out of her mind, at least for a few hours.

"Really…what is it," The young woman wondered back quickly with a curious expression to her features as she hadn't remembered getting any instructions on her exact duty other than following her superiors orders.

"When Ron, Bonnie, or I need it…the distraction," Hope began to answer with a slight twinkle in her eyes as a smile was starting to tug at the corners of her lips before she was interrupted.

"What…how am I supposed to do that," The young woman demanded with an annoyed scowl pursing her lips and hands on her hips, both of her index fingers strongly tapping against her thigh.

"Oh I don't know, you'll think of something, you look like a pretty resourceful young woman," Hope shrugged out with a slight edge of amusement to her words as she tried to keep her gaze up above the young woman's neck.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Underground Lair Underneath The Zoo

"When are we going to get started, my genius is going to waste sitting here like this," Monkey Fist snarled with a clearly unhappy and disappointed scowl darkening his features as he angrily glared around the room, daring anyone to explain it all to him.

"Easy lord Monkey Fist, all in good time, we must not rush into this before we are ready, we have waited to long, gone through to much planning," Senior calmly answered before taking a short ragged breath.

"But father…I cannot wait that long," Junior began to whine loudly with a look of sheer frustration on his face before he started to hop around like a small child.

"Patience…patience Junior, you will never become a criminal mastermind if you cannot master patience," Senior breathed out softly, looking a little more tired than the others were used to him looking, as he slowly made his way out to the center of the room as his breathing became a bit labored.

"But father…I do not want to be a criminal mastermind," Junior started to annoyingly add as he balled up his hands into fists and stomped his foot before Shego spoke up.

"Ah no…not this again," Shego grumbled out loudly with a defined rolling of her eyes as she ran her hands through her hair in frustration before she angrily began to storm past the arguing father and son.

"We should be looking for that Ravenwood woman, we need her to," Monkey Fist angrily started to snap out at no one in particular, as he was more venting his frustration at nothing really happening than anyone in particular.

"We have tried to find her…or should I say that your legions of monkey ninja's have tried to find her but all that they ended up doing was nearly giving away our location, some great plan," Dr. Drakken sarcastically added with a grim scowl out of the corner of his mouth to Shego, who replied with a grim smirk of her own before Monkey Fist stepped in.

"I am not to be made fun of, my plan would have worked, it's not my fault that my monkey minions met capable combatants," Monkey Fist shot back with an annoyed scowl and glare in his gaze as he half shot up out of his chair, leaning forward over the table a fair amount, almost literally towering over Dr. Drakken.

"Back off Monkey Boy, unless you want," Shego started to demand with a little bit of power flaring up around both of her hands, slightly singing the edges of the table.

"Easy Ms. Go, now is not the time for us to begin fighting amongst ourselves, I have already begun the first phase of our master plan, when it is over there will not be a force on this planet that will be able to stop us," Senior stated with a very matter of fact tone to his words as he stared straight ahead and just kept speaking, whether or not anyone was actually listening to him or not.

"Speaking of that…where is Mike, he should be here at this moment," Dr. Drakken muttered softly with a curious frown of concern creasing his features as he put a finger to his lips and began to slowly look all around the large room.

"You would not know anything about that now would you Ms. Go," Senior whispered softly over to Shego with a mischievous smile as he leaned over closer to her a little bit, making sure that no one other than she could see his expression and the amused twinkle in his eyes.

"What…me," Shego replied with an almost bored shrug of her shoulders before she sat back down in her seat, put her feet up on the table and set her chair back onto the back legs.

"Someone go find him," Dr. Drakken then angrily snapped, with a strong pounding of his fist on the top of the table, before Senior once again verbally stepped in and interrupted.

"They will go," Senior said softly with a serious look on his face, as he motioned behind him, before out of the darkness came what looked like a legion of half monkey and half human warriors, all looking fully ready for a fight.

"They will do…yes, they will do nicely," Monkey Fist eagerly declared as he nodded his head, rubbed his hands together, and then began to laugh like a menacing monkey fool.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Elsewhere In The Headquarters Underneath The Zoo

She wasn't quite sure anymore that splitting up was the best idea. Sure she had only been tasked with securing a means of fast escape for them if they need it, but she had hoped and guessed that it would be a job that would not take her very long. Instead her luck had turned south rather quickly after the last moments of being with Ron. What she had expected to mostly be guard empty hallways had instead been clearly guard-infested hallways. Even though she was a trained fighter and the guards were no match for her she was still not above slipping up from time to time, and definitely not perfect. That fact had become crystal clear to her when she had tried to skirt by one of the last few guards, diving between him and the wall. She hadn't noticed the sharp edge of the railing that ran along the wall about halfway up. She certainly noticed it afterwards, when it had left its mark on the small of her back. While not a large or deep wound, one that would only serve to become an annoyance, it gave her pause. It made her allow the possibility of failure slowly creep up into the very back of her mind. She hadn't expected that.

"Great…just great, I'm not here five minutes and I've already ruined my suit," Hope grimaced unhappily with a frown of disappointment as she leaned her knee up against the wall and twisted herself around hoping to get a glimpse of the cut.

"Ah…does the pretty little girl have a boo-boo," A rather gruff an impatient voice called out with a clearly mocking laugh to his words before Hope immediately stopped trying to check on her injury and whirled around to face the speaker.

"Oh come on now…be honest, you weren't looking anywhere near my cut, you were staring at my ass…weren't you, come on…you can tell me…hey, and now you're staring at my breasts," Hope stated with a very sharp edge to her words, her hands balling up into tight fists, as she set herself and prepared for anything, choosing to throw out a fair amount of wit and sarcasm as her first bit of offense.

"What…I am not," The man angrily growled as he tried to figure out how he had allowed the situation to get so far out of hand before he reached for his weapon.

"You are to…trust me pal, I know when people are staring at the twins, and when they're not looking at the twins they're looking at my," Hope declared with a less than convinced expression on her face as she tilted her hips to one side and then started to turn to the side again but stopped when the man spoke up again.

"Narcissistic much," The man cracked back with a dark grin of sarcasm and amusement as he relaxed a bit and let out a mocking laugh.

"Piss off jerk," Hope angrily snapped back, her brows furrowed and jaw set, as any thoughts of continuing to verbally spar with this man was quickly willowing away, almost instantly.

"You'd like that wouldn't you…ya little stuck up bitch," The guard spat back at Hope with a spray of spit that, even though they were a distance away, struck her directly in the face.

"Ew…that is beyond gross…it's sick and wrong…it's wrong-sick," Hope slowly sputtered back out with a totally grossed out grimace turning down her smile into a frown as she hesitated to reach a hand up and wipe away the offending spit from her face.

"What," The man shot back with a look of confusion on his face as he was totally lost about what she was talking about after using one of Ron's special newly minted words.

"Well you see…ah forget it it'd just be a waste of both of our time for me to try to stop and explain it to you, especially when I don't even fully understand it all myself, but one thing's for sure here bub, I can't complete my mission with you here, so," Hope said softly with a very serious tone to her words as she went back to her combative stance and took a strong step forward.

"It's been nice ya little tramp, but I have better things to do tonight…and capturing you will be just the feather in my cap that I need to get a nice fat promotion," The guard replied with an oddly confidant grin as he began to slowly and softly tap his weapon against the palm of his hand, half cackling like a contended maniac.

"Huh…what, why are you…oh," Hope mumbled back with an unsure and confused expression on her face, as she didn't know what was making him so confidant when she knew for certain that he was the one in trouble given her abilities, before something very hard and heavy struck her in the back of her head, sending stars into her field of vision and knocking her down to the ground.

"Did she actually think that she had a chance," Another voice questioned with a very clearly joking and mocking tone to it as Hope struggled to open her eyes for a few moments before a booted heel struck the side of her head, knocking her out cold.

"Think anybody would notice if we…ya know," The second speaker asked with a clearly excited tone to his words as they both knelt down beside Hope's unconscious body, one hand on her shoulder and the other hovering just over her butt.

"Hands off boys, or else you'll be eating all of your food through a straw for the rest of your lives," Another voice stated very sharply with a clearly deadly serious tone to her words before Shego brushed the two guards away, finally kneeling down herself beside Hope's crumpled up body. "It'll be okay honey…don't worry about it…I don't think that there'll be a bruise," Shego added with an appreciative smile and tone to her words as she let her eyes trail up and down each and every curve of Hope's body, fully taking it all in and loving each and every inch of it.

END OF CHAPTER 149

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out with Zita and Kim's mother at the hospital in Kim's room as they get to talking about Kim and how she has to get better and wake up to take care of Mihm and be with the others. Zita and Rosa are basically living at the hospital now, allowing Raquel and the other ladies pretty much free reign back at the house for the time being, making sure that if anything happens at least one of them is there at all times. Kim's mother is obviously worried about her daughter and glad that Zita is there to give her some company. They then continue to talk before they make their way back into the waiting room. They get to the waiting room where Mr. Possible is sitting and waiting for something good to happen. Then Rosa goes and calls Mr. Possible grandpa, something that he's very surprised to hear her say. He's shocked by what she said, and then especially more by when everyone else that's in the waiting room along with him aren't being surprised by it at all. Then Mrs. Possible pulls him outside and tells him everything.

The little bit that comes next is about Ron, Hope, and Bonnie on the Global Justice jet on their way to the battle. They talk about anything and everything, the topic of getting a nanny for all of the babies comes up and Bonnie almost instantly declares that she'll hurt Ron if he even thinks of sleeping with the nanny. Ron comes back with that they haven't even hired the nanny yet, or even really talked about it, though notice he didn't say that he wouldn't, and Hope and Bonnie didn't say that they wouldn't at least think of it either. The young woman, that still needs a name, is getting her hair braided so that it doesn't get in her way during the upcoming fight, though it's left loose enough for her to run her hands through some of it.

Then there's a short bit with Mike and Shego as they're talking on top of the tower much to her chagrin. Mike basically hits on her over and over again before he admits that he was the one that planted the bomb at the mall. Shego gets mad at him and ends up knocking him out cold with one shot.

Then comes a short bit with Ron and his teammates as they land on the roof and take out the first two guards. They talk about what they're going to do next, with Bonnie being her usual old self, and Hope playing around with her jokes. The young woman still needs a name so if anyone has any ideas I'm listening. Ron gives them their orders and then they all go off to do them, with Hope making one last joke about how the young woman could provide a much-needed distraction when the time came. The part with the hot Latin blood isn't supposed to be a dig at Hope's nationality, which I've taken to be a bit of a mix of cultures since I don't think that the cartoon ever really fleshed her out far enough in this degree.

Then comes a bit Hope as she gets to the end of her mission and gets to the carpool area, though running into some trouble, getting a cut on the small of her back. The cut isn't a bad one but it's enough to garner most if not all of her attention. Then a rather rude guard shows up and they have a verbal sparring match before she is caught by surprise and knocked out cold. The two guards then think about doing things to her since she's asleep but luckily Shego steps in just in the nick of time.

In closing thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others of this story. I hope that I haven't gotten to far out of character with any of them but if I have then I know that I'll hear about it. In upcoming chapters more adventures as Ron and the ladies try to get the antidote to save Kim, an antidote which they don't really even know if it exists. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, my forums are always open for questions and comments, and I hope that you all continue to love reading this story as much as I love writing it. Thank You. P.S.-Should I stop now with the ladies that are in the house, keep in mind that Joss might/will probably be added or should I add someone else that'll finish it all off, as at the moment he pretty much has every type of woman that he could want, a few blondes, a few brunette's, a couple of redhead's, and so on and so forth. And does anyone think that I should write a sequel to this story, I'm thinking either one that takes place a few years after this one ends or one that takes place when Rosa is just out of high school, thoughts, feelings…or I may just write another KIRONBON story, though keep it just the three of them, with a lot of other surprise pairings.


	151. So The Epic Drama

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Raquel and Rosa, Disney does.**

**Author's Note: Exceedingly sorry for taking so long with this chapter, however it's hard to write the end, especially when I keep thinking of little bit and pieces to add all of the time. Anyway though I hope that you all like it and thank you for staying with me and this story this long. There will be an epilogue to this story, but more about that later.**

**CHAPTER 150-SO THE EPIC DRAMA**

The Headquarters Underneath The Zoo-A Few Moments Later

"Does all of this seem a little to easy to any of you," Monkey Fist unhappily grumbled softly, with a slow look around everyone at both the table and the room, before he reached out and grabbed a hold of his drink.

"Oh would you give it a rest already with the does this seem a little to easy to you, I swear, if I hear you say that one more time," Dr. Drakken impatiently shot back over his shoulder as he crossed his arms and turned away slightly.

"Would the two of you relax already, as we speak our army of clones is spreading out throughout the zoo, once we have total zoological saturation they will move out, and then," Senior interjected quietly with a rather stern look of disapproval as he angrily tapped the end of his cane on the stone floor, causing a slight echo through the halls.

"I become an international pop sensation," Junior guessed with a fearfully hopeful and dopey smile as he began to hop up and down in front of his father.

"Junior…stop that this instant," Senior snapped angrily as he reared back and slapped his son hard across the face, almost throwing himself completely off balance and to the floor, before he had to resort to grabbing a hold of the table to keep himself standing.

"Father," Junior exclaimed loudly with a complete look of shock etched across his face as he recoiled in shock and then gasped.

"You are not going to be an international pop sensation, you are going to follow in my footsteps and carry on our family legacy of being a supervillian," Senior shot back with a fair amount of fire in his eyes as he fixed his sights directly on his son, not wavering in the slightest bit.

"But what if I," Junior started to offer up with a nervous and uneasy half grimace while he took a cautious step backwards away from his father, almost visibly wilting underneath Senior's intense glare.

"I don't care what you want anymore, you have done nothing but fail at one opportunity after another, unless you do something evil soon you will be a total disgrace to me," Senior spat out bitterly, almost on a roll of sorts now, as he tightly gripped his cane with both hands and kept up his intense glare aimed at his one and only son.

"Ah…father," Junior cried out like a little girl before Senior reached his hand back, as if about to smack him across the face again.

"Ooh…family drama," Dr. Drakken giggled out softly in glee with a thoroughly delighted grin, even though he made sure to keep his distance from the action, as in the back of his mind he began to wonder where Shego had gotten off to, as he would expect that she would have found the family feud happening in front of him quite funny.

"Stay out of this doctor or else," Senior commanded with a very clear threatening tone to his words and furrowing of his brows as he sent an angry glared towards the blue villain.

"Or else what," Dr. Drakken asked with a touch of a very menacing and strong tone of voice as he broke out into a toothy but stale grin as he spoke.

"Trust me my dear doctor, it is in your best interest not to continue this conversation," Senior answered softly as he made his way first toward Dr. Drakken before he changed his destination to the doorway leading out of the room, leaving everyone in the room completely and totally speechless until after he had left the room.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

THE TOP OF THE TOWER

"Gotta hand it to the old lady, she sure knows how to throw a punch," Mike cracked out loud with a darkly amused half smirk stretching across his lips as he reached up and gently rubbed his cheek. He sat at the edge of the tower, letting one leg drape out over the edge while bending the other leg up at the knee so that that foot was by his knee. His elbow rested on that knee. The now pouring rain didn't seem to bother him in the least. "Heh, of course she's got a few things to learn about leaving your enemies alive but," Mike started to add with a sinister snort before he was interrupted from behind.

"Uh oh," Ron gulped softly with an almost scared silly expression on his face as he had been walking forward but came to a complete stop.

"Huh…what the hell are you doing here," Mike demanded sharply, his face full of both surprise and frustration, as he swung his leg around and pushed himself back up to his feet.

"Beats me…really, uh which way to the…whoa," Ron began to sheepishly grin back at Mike mere moments before almost instantly shutting up and ducking out of the way of a lighting fast punch that he only barely saw coming out of the corner of his eye.

"Stupid jerk," Mike angrily snapped as he almost instantly then began to throw at Ron a series of punches and kicks, each and every one timed just right to try to throw Ron off balance so that he would tire and make a mistake. A mistake that Mike hoped would soon prove deadly for Ron.

"Hey uh…come on man, we really don't have to do this," Ron sputtered out under duress as he did his best to duck and dodge each punch and kick without overcompensating for any of them.

"Cut the whining, I think that you and I both know that we do, this confrontation was inevitable the moment that you stole my girlfriend away from me, the stupid bitch," Mike snarled out loudly, as he was very nearly foaming at the mouth, looking fully ready to snap Ron in two or three pieces if given even the slightest chance at it.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that," Ron roared back with a very combative and confrontational edge to his words and glare in his gaze as he suddenly went on the offensive, almost completely throwing caution to the wind and throwing a series of wild punches and kicks at Mike, each of which he easily dodged or blocked, laughing manically as he did so.

"Is that it, is that the best that you…that the great Ronald Stoppable can do, is that it…please, I am so…well so," Mike cackled back with a clearly mocking and vindictive half grin and half sneer that creased his lips before he ducked underneath a punch and threw a few of his own at Ron.

"So what," Ron demanded, weakly at first, with a both curious and nervous tone to his voice and eyebrows slightly raised, before his tone grew much more serious.

"Pathetic," Mike snapped out sharply with a very toothy, threatening, and mocking sneer as he leaned forward until he was right in Ron's face, almost literally forcing Ron to lean back away from him.

"Ew…talk about your bad breath…uh I mean…hey, you know what…you seriously need to get some better insults," Ron grouched softly with a grossed out expression as he waved his hand in front of his face and turned away, then starting to step away from Mike before he responded.

"What…don't you dare tell me what to do," Mike nearly shrieked out loudly with an incensed fire in his eyes before he barreled towards Ron, who only just managed to scramble if not stumble out of the way, sending Mike crashing to the ground a few feet away.

"Huh, seems somebody has a problem with authority…you should try to get that worked out, maybe talk to someone…like a psychiatrist, er," Ron tried his very best to joke back, hoping to lighten the mood of the moment up a little bit as he started to get back up to his feet, before he was taken by surprise when Mike lunged off of the group and grabbed him by the throat with both hands.

"Huh…what's that, you're going to have to speak up…I didn't quite hear you, did you say something," Mike cracked softly, spitting as much saliva directly into Ron's face with each and every word, as he strained to pour every single ounce of energy that he had in his body into choking the life out of Ron.

"Er uh, ack," Ron gasped back as best he could, as his lungs slowly began to burn at the fact of the loss of oxygen, before it happened.

"Ron no," Bonnie exclaimed as she began a frantic sprint across the top of the tower, catching both Mike and Ron completely by surprise, before she crashed headlong into them, violently separating them in an instant, though the rain soaked roof tiles made getting any kind of a good footing difficult.

"Bonnie…wait no," Ron gasped, nearly choking because of the sudden and dramatic change in amount of oxygen going into his lungs, as the force of the collision with Bonnie sent him reeling backwards away from her.

"Ron…ahhhhhhhhh," Bonnie cried out at first with a half tone of disbelief before she stumbled backwards and then toppled back over the edge of the tower, locking gazes with Ron for only a few fleeting seconds, the rain making it hard to keep his eyes open.

"Bonnie," Ron howled out through the smattering of the pouring rain before, without thinking, he launched himself over the edge of the tower, Bonnie's screams echoing in his ears just above the clap of thunder. Neither one caring to perk an ear up and listen to Mike's maniacal fit of laughter.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile-Elsewhere In The Headquarters-A Secluded Bed In The Medical Bay

She was an old pro at doing things like this, though she originally never wanted to be. Patching people up had become almost second nature to her. Most of the time the ability was needed to come to Dr. Drakken's aid, as somehow he was always seeming to find a way to get a cut or something like it that he would obsess about, driving her absolutely insane, until she or one of the medics took care of it. She barely thought twice before hurrying Hope to the most secure bed that she could find in the medical bay. She had locked and barricaded the door, wanting to make sure that they were not disturbed. Taking great care to make the stitches small she had set about sewing up the cut on Hope's back. While it wasn't a terribly bad cut, one that would cause the brunette serious injury, it was one that looked ripe for the possibility of infection and needed to be kept as clean as possible. Her hands shook a bit as she asked herself why she was doing this, helping the enemy.

"Because princess loves her," Shego thought ruefully to herself as she finished up the last stitch and was just about to turn and reach for the scissors when Hope groaned softly, her face twisting up into a pained grimace.

"Nnh…Marcella not now, if you're so horny go find Raquel, she's always up for a good time," Hope weakly mumbled out, still mostly asleep, as she feebly tried to wave off who she thought was Marcella come to look for a little roll in the hay.

"Sorry there honey, but I don't kiss and tell on the first date, you want some lovin go find someone else," Shego commented out loud with her usual tone of sarcasm as she slowly pushed away from the bed, letting the rollers on the bottom of the chair roll out until they came to a stop themselves.

"What…wait, you're not Marcella," Hope stated with a very awkward pout that puffed out her lips as she slowly and painfully lifted her head up off of the bed, not bothering to put up the effort to brush the hair out of her face.

"Guess I don't win the prize then, to bad," Shego replied with a relaxed smirk playing nicely across her lips as she went to stand up, just as Hope became conscious enough to look down and realize that by propping herself up onto her forearms she was opening herself up, completely topless, for all of the world to see.

"What the hell," Hope began to snap irritably, as her vision began to quickly clear up, as she set her sights directly on Shego, all the while snatching the towel that she had been laying on and covering herself up as best that she could.

"Heh, that's what I thought at first, but this place can begin to grow on you if you let it," Shego sheepishly admitted with a half-hearted shrug of her shoulders as she leaned back slightly in her seat and gave the room around her a quick appraising glance.

"Why am I…wait, where's my bra," Hope started to ask with a slightly unsure expression before her tone grew much more serious and demanding as she sent an evil glare over towards Shego.

"You mean this one here," Shego shot back with a devilish light in her eyes as she reached over and held up Hope's sports bra, before then twirling it around mockingly on the end of her finger.

"Give me that," Hope ordered with a powerful edge to her words and glare in her gaze as her hand flew out to try and grab the piece of clothing but just as her fingertips lightly grazed against the fabric Shego snatched it back away from her.

"Not so fast baby, you want this back, well I'll give it to you but first you're going to answer a few of my questions," Shego came back with as she purposefully dangled the sports bra in front of her, just far enough out of Hope's grasp so that the half dressed brunette knew that it would be totally futile to try and reach out and grab it back.

"You're…you're actually enjoying this," Hope exclaimed softly with a shocked gasp as she struggled to swing her legs around so that she could drape them over the edge of the bed.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Shego purred back with a clearly predatory look of intensity in her eyes as she slowly began to tiptoe forward, guiding herself ever closer to a visibly nervous and anxious Hope.

"With you…always," Hope declared with at first a very determined power in her gaze before she realized just how close Shego was getting to her and stuttered a bit at the end, scooting back up onto the back of the bed.

"You know…that almost sounds like a challenge to me," Shego shot back quickly with a very pointed and serious look to her as she stopped scooting forward, crossed her arms in front of her chest, carefully guarding the sports bra like it was made of solid gold.

"What no…no challenge, just give it back to me already," Hope cried defiantly, becoming very briefly incensed that Shego was playing this game, before she scrambled back off of the bed and made sure to keep the bed in between them.

"Why…oh why does it always have to be like this with you people, everything has to be a production," Shego groaned with an annoyed rolling of her eyes before she stood up and pushed the chair away.

"It does not…it's just that, well you're a crazy old woman," Hope tried to object forcefully for a few seconds before her argument quickly fell apart, leaving her having to resort to name calling to try to gain any kind of advantage in the encounter.

"Hey…I am not old," Shego quickly snapped back angrily, both of her hands tightly clenching together into fists, as she looked fully ready to flatten Hope into a pancake if given half the chance.

"How old are you anyway, the files were never really that clear," Hope asked with a genuinely curious tone to her words and a slight twinge of a smile, as she unintentionally took a half step forward back towards Shego.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," Shego declared sharply with a look of furious intent in her gaze as she took another step forward and leaned her upper half a little more towards Hope.

"Oh come on, you have to be over thirty," Hope shot back, trying to focus most of her gaze straight over at Shego while she continued to furiously scan her surroundings, hoping to find some kind of top to wear so that she wouldn't have to face Shego topless. Which was something, as oddly as she thought about it, was something that she guessed that the older woman was very much hoping for.

"Oh really, so now you've become a natural at telling people's ages all of a sudden, well sorry honey but you're not going to get me to tell you my age, so stop trying," Shego growled angrily as she pounded her fists lightly on the bed, only bringing up a small halo of energy around them, not nearly enough to snap the bed in two like a match.

"Okay already, God I was just trying to lighten the mood, I wake up half naked with your hands all over me, Lord knows what you did before I woke up," Hope exclaimed with as grossed out and sickly expression on her face as she could muster before she found herself unable to put everything that she had behind the look.

"What the hell I…look little girl I already told you what I was doing, I was cleaning your wound and stitching it up, sorry for me showing even the slightest bit of compassion for you, next time I'll leave you alone okay, let you get an infection and," Shego scoffed out sharply with more than a fair amount of surprise as she hadn't expected Hope to say that before she feigned to one side to keep her on the far side of the room away from the doorway.

"Well good then because I…damn, why can't I come up with anything witty to say like Kim," Hope grumbled impatiently with a more than nervous look to her as she struggled to retain her composure, rather than relent and show any small amount of weakness to Shego.

"Because you're not her that's why…you're nothing like her, you're far more like that bronzed goddess Bonnie, except you weren't as lucky…in certain departments," Shego calmly replied without the slightest bit of a lie in her voice as she looked first straight into Hope's eyes before her gaze ever so briefly drooped down to her chest, an eyebrow slightly raised with an almost curious expression.

"Huh…what's that supposed to…hey," Hope started to strongly demand, the uncertainty in her tone of voice clearly evident to Shego, before she figured out what the pale woman had said, not liking it.

"Just being honest," Shego shot back with a supremely confident shrug of her shoulders and very sultry and seductive pout with her hands on her hips and making sure that all of the sexiness that she was exuding was aimed directly at Hope.

"Just being honest…right, because that's something that you're really familiar with," Hope replied, evidently very skeptical of Shego's reasons for her words, as she slowly began to internally debate about whether or not to just go half commando for the rest of the mission and forget about her sports bra.

"Listen princess what do you say we cut to the chase here and get you patched up so that," Shego began to shoot back quickly with an unimpressed scowl of impatience that spread itself quickly across her face before the door was kicked in from the outside, leaving a triumphant and energized Mike standing in the doorway.

"Well now boys, what do we have here, the great Shego unable to capture one hot and half naked little slut," Mike growled sharply out with a very sarcastic and clearly mocking grin of keen interest as he walked slowly into the room acting like he owned the place.

"Hey," Both Shego and Hope shouted right back to him, with the expression on Hope's face being more of anger and the one on Shego's being more of frustration and apprehension about being labeled in that way by someone that she saw as inferior, as she hurriedly shoved Hope's sports bra underneath the pillow on the nearest bed.

"Come now Shego, I've already forgiven you for that cheap shot earlier," Mike started out with aimed right back at her with a little to nice and sweet of a smile, especially for him, on his lips as it just all seemed to eerie and impossible to be that simple.

"Cheap shot my ass ya pansy…only took one punch to knock little boy blue here completely out," Shego grumbled irritably in the beginning as she strongly crossed her arms in front of her chest before she calmed down and curled one edge of her lips up into a smile as she glanced over at Hope, almost as if she were expecting some agreeing comment from the slender brunette.

"It was a cheap shot, no one alive could get the drop on me, especially not that airhead Ron Stoppable or that big breasted witch that he showed up with, you know what…it was really fun watching them tumble off the top of the tower," Mike proudly and confidently argued with a very serious air about him as he walked into the room a little more until he was directly in between Shego and Hope.

"N…no," Hope gasped out as best she could, with one hand instantly going to her mouth while the other kept the towel where it was keeping her completely covered, as she sank down against the wall in a corner while across the room Shego said nothing but looked away and fought hard against allowing her eyes to get misty.

"Oh ho yes, now come on ya little bitch, put your clothes back on and let's go, it's time for you to meet my boss," Mike commanded powerfully as he made sweeping motion with his arms and several of the guards swooped in and cornered Hope, who had only now just gotten back up to her feet and put her arms through her sleeves, though she hadn't had a chance to zip her uniform up yet.

"Well…so much for the diplomatic and easy approach," Shego dourly mumbled to herself as she watched Mike lead Hope from the room and off down the hallway. Before she left the room to follow them she made sure to retrieve Hope's sports bra and bring it along with her.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

THE HOSPITAL-THE WAITING ROOM

"Where's daddy mommy," Rosa wondered softly with a worried look in her little eyes as she lightly padded over to her mother and laid her small hands on Zita's knees.

"You know where he is baby, he's off trying to save aunt Kim from the bad people," Zita softly responded through a yawn that she did her best to try and stifle, showing just how long it had been since she had gotten any sort of sleep since even before Ron and the others had figured out the location of Dr. Drakken and the others.

"Yeah…I know but…I miss him mommy," Rosa mumbled back with a sleepy look in her eyes as her lower lip began to jut out into a tired pout while her eyelids appeared to be getting pretty heavy.

"As do we all my little butterfly, come sit with me," Yori interjected with a warm smile as she waddled over and sat down in the chair next to Zita, briefly glancing over at Mr. and Mrs. Possible who looked more nervous than ever as they waited near the window.

"Okay," Rosa sleepily agreed without the slightest bit of an argument as she climbed up onto Yori's lap, leaving little for Yori to do to help her.

"How long do we have to wait until we can officially begin to worry," Crystal asked softly, using her hand held against the side of her face to try and keep her voice from carrying over to Mr. and Mrs. Possible, before she fully crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned away from the window.

"Who knows, I checked with Global Justice, when Kim was leading the missions they always seemed to be wrapped up within a few hours," Liz replied softly as she looked up briefly from the screen of her laptop, of which she seemed to be keeping close to in an attempt to gain a little bit of warmth, even though beside her Monique looked more than willing to comfort her.

"But Ron's leading the mission this time," Penny explained with a tense and nervous look in her eyes and expression on her face as she slowly leaned over and handed a cup of tea to a very visibly scared Tara.

"Which could mean everything," Jim grumbled impatiently as he sadly stared at the rotation chart on the wall, the back of his mind buzzing about how to make it all much more efficient.

"Or nothing at all," Tim chimed in with a deep breath of his own as he gave the chart one final sigh and shrug of his shoulders before he turned away and slowly walked back to his seat beside Jess, not even bothering to notice that she was breastfeeding Josie.

"Ron will get them through this everybody, we just have to have a little bit of faith in him," Jessica stated with more of a hopeful and optimistic tone to her words and sweet smile across her lips than she was actually feeling in her heart. She just couldn't bear to think of what would happen if Ron and the others didn't come back or if something horrible happened to Kim and she took a turn for the worst.

"We all do have faith in him Jess, I wouldn't have slept with him all of those times…much less be thrilled to be carrying our second child…if I didn't have faith in him," Zita softly replied with as calm of a tone to her words and look on her face as she could muster up at that point given the somersaults that her stomach was doing. It was all that she could do to keep herself from losing her lunch all over the floor.

"It's just that they knew so little before they left, I mean for all that they know it could be a big trap," Penny added at first with an almost lost look in her eyes before her expression grew almost frantic as she looked around the room, hoping that someone would say something that would help her be able to put her mind at ease.

"Nope…that don't fly with me, my girl Hope wouldn't just walk into a trap, she's smarter than that," Crystal argued, vigorously shaking her head, as her dreadlock's flapped back and forth freely.

"But if it was a trap then they wouldn't know would they, Ron…Bonnie…Hope…they'd all walk through fire…willingly walk through fire to help save Kim if it were possible," Tara tried to add in her own way with a very tired and uncomfortable frown on her lips and slight creasing of her forehead as she tried to stay awake and into the conversation, but after she finished speaking she laid her head down on Penny's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"That's true, though that blind faith in themselves could hurt them," Liz acknowledged with a slight shrug of her shoulders, looking up briefly from the screen of her laptop, before she resumed staring sadly at the screen.

"How so," Raquel and Monique asked unison, looking briefly at each other, before Raquel walked up beside her and laid her hands on Monique's shoulders.

"Listen everyone, it's pointless to sit here and let our fears and worries get the best of us, Global Justice would not have authorized this mission had they not known that Drew and the others were there…that the antidote for Kim was there," Mr. Possible suddenly said as he interrupted everyone else, the look of stone still firmly fixed on his face, as he stepped away from the window and set his hands on his hips.

"But they've been fooled before haven't they, I mean there were plenty of missions where Kim and Ron didn't find anything back in the day, false alarms, what if it's," Marcella began to wonder aloud with a clearly nervous look to her as she shot up out of her chair and began to nervously pace around the room, right by Jess and Tim, who leaned back in his chair and rubbed his tired eyes.

"It's not a false alarm, I raised hell with the receptionist at Global Justice until I talk to the director herself, she assured me that they had rock solid evidence…surveillance photos, Ron, Bonnie, and Hope did not go out on a false alarm, we just have to stay positive and keep up our strength so that we're ready when…what," Mrs. Possible tried to explain as best that she could with a confidant and supportive tone to her words as she walked away from the window before a number of nurses and a few doctors went rushing through the waiting room towards the double doors that lead to Kim's room.

"Huh…what's going on," Tara weakly asked with a confused and alarmed expression on her face as she sleepily forced her eyes open and picked her head up off of Penny's shoulder.

"Not good," Crystal mumbled softly with a terrified quivering of her lower lip as she slouched down in her chair, just barely looking up over the back of it at the double doors leading to Kim's room.

"Wait a minute, what's going on here," Mr. Possible angrily demanded with an intense glare in his gaze as he made it a point to take one of the doctors rushing past him by the arm and force him to answer.

"It's Kim Possible…she's crashing," The doctor sputtered back with a very hurried and exasperated tone to his words and look in his eyes before he easily wrenched his arm free out of Mr. Possible's grasp and continued on out of the room.

"Kim…oh no," Tara cried out with a look of sheer terror on her face as she tried to rise up a little from her chair before she gave a short scream and collapsed, she had passed out.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

THE TOWER-THE BASE

He had expected to feel a great amount of pain before then nothing at all. However, instead of that he felt a great surge of energy leave his body just as he and Bonnie were about to hit the ground before he blacked out. He almost didn't want to open his eyes at first for the thought of what sight might greet his gaze upon him doing so. But when he finally did force himself to open his eyes and take a look the sight that caught his attention the most was both of Bonnie's bare breasts hanging mere centimeters from his face. Fighting back the urge to let himself play out the ideas swirling around in his fantasies Ron softly cleared his throat and spoke.

"Uh Bonnie, not that I don't like the view but," Ron started to gasp out through and unnaturally dry throat before his words penetrated Bonnie's thoughts.

"Huh…oh Ron thank God, I thought that I'd lost you and…my shirt got torn up on the fall, we must have hit every branch on the way down," Bonnie explained with a surprised and greatly relieved stutter to her words as she sat back on her heels, brushing her sopping wet hair off of her face.

"Yeah well I guess that would explain the…but what happened to your shirt," Ron asked with a bit of an unsure and nervous shrug of his shoulders before he stopped talking and noticed that seemingly every inch of Bonnie's body above her belt was covered in small scratches and bruises.

"The branches tore my shirt to shreds, by the time that I woke up it was a lost cause, the only thing that it was good for was to bandage your wounds," Bonnie explained with a look of disappointment as she made an attempt to wipe some of the mud off of her stomach.

"Though it pretty much means that you're…you know…doesn't it," Ron offered back with an unsure shrug of his shoulders as he tried to hold back a smile from appearing on his lips as he eyes began to drift slowly down to her chest.

"Yeah uh…it does, but I still don't understand it," Bonnie slowly stuttered with a bit of an unsure tone to her words and look in her eyes with a brief glance down at her bare chest before locking her gaze again with Ron's.

"Understand what," Ron wondered aloud with a curious frown as he turned both of his palms upwards, grimacing at how caked in mud and bloody they were, still not fully understanding exactly what Bonnie was trying so hard to get across to him.

"What do you mean what Ron, why aren't we dead…Ron…are you listening to me," Bonnie spat out in utter surprise at the clueless look in Ron's eyes as she did all that she could to keep her formidable temper in check, a war of conflicting emotions going on within her heart.

"Huh…oh uh yeah Bon-Bon, of course I'm listening to you," Ron fearfully chuckled out as he instantly forgot about his hands, instead wiping them as clean as possible on the sides of his pants, before he gave Bonnie his full and undivided attention, even if only for a few seconds.

"No you weren't, you were staring at my breasts," Bonnie argued sharply, a scowl of disappointment fully formed across her brow and face as she regarded him coldly.

"No I wasn't I…yes…yes I was," Ron tried to say in defense of himself before he blushed a deeper red than that of Kim's hair and admitted his transgression honestly and openly.

"Hmm, this isn't the time Ron…we're alive, I fell off and you threw yourself off of the top of the tower to save me," Bonnie exclaimed with more than a fair amount of excitement in her voice as a few tears managed to slip out and slide down her cheeks.

"And here we are, none the worse for wear," Ron observed with a slight hint of awe in his words as he shrugged his shoulders and looked back up the full length of the tower, just now fully realizing how high up they had actually been.

"Hey, speak for yourself mister," Bonnie exclaimed loudly back with more than a fair amount of anger in her words as she pulled away from Ron and made a point of crossing her arms in front of her chest, earning her a sullen pout from the blond.

"I know Bonnie, but when you fell over the edge I…I couldn't think, my mind just froze," Ron began to apologize, being completely honest, before hesitating for a few moments as he saw the beginnings of a comment forming on Bonnie's lips. Before she could actually utter the words he continued. "I did the only thing that I could think of Bonnie…I couldn't lose you…I love you," Ron stated with a very clear, honest, and sincere tone of voice and look in his eyes as he leaned in a little closer to her with every word, his hands slowly and cautiously reaching out until they came to rest on the up curve of her hips. She seemed fully ready to fight off his gentle advances at first, but as his admission went on she could feel all of her anger and frustration with him slowly just ebbing and flowing away and out of her until there was nothing left within her but all encompassing love.

"I love you to," Bonnie blurted out through the tears and blubbering lips before she opened up fully to Ron, throwing her arms around his neck and crushing herself against him, their lips forcibly meeting in admittedly one of the best kisses of their lives. When it was over Ron yanked his shirt off and handed it to Bonnie, who put it on quickly but grimaced when she noticed that it was white and completely soaked through, enough so that everything that she wanted the shirt to cover up was still visible.

"Thanks for the shirt baby, but it doesn't really look like it's going to do much good," Bonnie frowned back with a shrug of her shoulders before she hung her head and sighed at the sight of how tight Ron's shirt was on her, only coming down to the top of her stomach, well above her navel.

"Well look at the bright side Bon-Bon, at least you're not still topless," Ron replied with a relaxed and hopeful smile creasing his lips before he hugged Bonnie again and the two slowly got back up to their feet and looked around.

"Can't argue with that, come on…we're already behind schedule," Bonnie admitted quickly with a slightly nervous tone to her words before she took hold of Ron's hand and dragged him along after her back towards the door leading to the basement of the headquarters.

"Lead the way," Ron added quickly with a very determined look in his eyes and tone to his words before there was another loud crack of thunder.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

ELSEWHERE IN THE HEADQUARTERS-THE YOUNG WOMAN

She had managed to maintain as strong of a front as she could the whole time that she was around Ron, Bonnie, and Hope. But the simple fact of the matter was that she was lost and clueless. Lost because she hadn't studied the preliminary maps of the location as thoroughly as she should have on the ride over to the headquarters. Clueless because when it came to a mission of this magnitude she was about as green as she could be, no matter what she had said previously. Her job had been to provide a timely distraction for Ron and the others when they needed it most so that they could have a way to exit the headquarters at a moments notice without being overrun by guards. She had left Ron, Bonnie, and Hope what seemed like at least a hour before and so far she had to admit that she hadn't come up with nary an idea about how to cause such a distraction other than by simply blowing something up. But experience had taught her better, experience and a few weeks with both hands bandaged up from a bad time with some black powder, and so she was saving that route as only to be used as a last resort if nothing else worked.

"Why does this always happen to me, I get the seemingly easiest job of them all and I fuck it up," The young woman started to impatiently growl very softly to herself before she quick cast her eyes upwards and silently apologized for swearing.

"Psst…hey…you," A gentle voice harshly whispered out from seemingly nowhere as the young woman instantly froze in her place, crouching low to the ground in preparation for anything.

"Who…who's there," The young woman hurriedly shot back into the darkness, doing her best to scan her surroundings for any sign of movement, but initially seeing none she began to relax.

"Who do you…oh for the love of God…get me out of here," The voice continued loudly with a clear tone of frustration as the woman sounded very impatient and desperate to be free.

"Easy now honey, I don't know about you but I…wait a minute, I know you," The young woman started to mumble softly with a concerned look on her face before her expression changed first to one of great surprise and then one of sudden recognition.

"You'd better, do you know how many albums I've sold, I'm known the world over, it'd be pretty insulting if you didn't recognize my voice," Britina angrily exclaimed with a flurry of her stomping her feet, before she threw up her hands and kicked an empty tin can out of her cell, not believing that the young woman could possibly be that thick.

"Hey come on take it easy, what do you expect, how was I supposed to know that you were going to be here, it wasn't in the briefing…what are you doing here anyway, you're not with them are you, you're not one of the bad guys," The young woman countered with a thoroughly less than pleased scowl that more than darkened her features as she walked closer to the sound until she could see the busty blonde clearly behind the bars in her cell.

"What…with a body like this…what do you think," Britina grouched out sharply as she struck very sultry pose, further accentuated by the fact that like Raquel before her Dr. Drakken and the others had given her something to wear that provided for much less than full coverage. And for a young woman with her physique Britina knew how to wear the small amount of clothing well, though it was clear to the young woman that the musician was cold, goosebumps clearly evident and she was shaking slightly.

"Okay so that's a no then…right, why are you here though, I don't see why they would go through the trouble of actually kidnapping you," The young woman went on with a seriously concerned look of deep thought on her face as she walked up to the cage and tried not to stare.

"Who knows, they said something about a performance, but my gut and this outfit tell me that it's not one that I want to give, so quick ogling me and get me out of here," Britina hastily replied as she looked back and forth around the rest of the room that she was in, making sure that the young woman had not been followed.

"Okay…man, keep your pants on," The young woman grumbled unhappily under her breath as she slowly started to look around the room for the keys to the cell.

"Oh don't worry about that…there's little chance of that happening, not in this dump," Britina remarked with a very certain tone to her words as she set about trying to make herself look presentable, as if she expected there to be a mob of camera's waiting for her on the other side of the door.

"Damn," The young woman grumbled impatiently to herself, tightly squeezing both of her hands into fists and trying to keep herself under control.

"Huh…did you say something," Britina wondered aloud with a genuinely curious look to her before the young woman finally managed to locate the keys to the cell.

"What…oh uh me no, I didn't say anything," The young woman awkwardly replied with a deep blush to her cheeks that she hid well enough by turning away from Britina and staying out of the reflective zone of a small mirror on the wall.

"You get me out of this and back to Orlando on time for my gig and I may just give you an autographed picture…would you like that," Britina offered softly back over her shoulder, her voice sounding more like an auctioneer's than one that was actually sincere, as she went over everything in her cell to make sure that she wasn't going to forget something.

"Thanks but…I'm not really much of a music fan to tell you the truth, I'm usually to busy for it," The young woman shakily replied with a nervous shrug of her shoulders as she turned around and then began to try and fit the old rusty keys into the lock.

"What…that can't be true, fine…I'll make a deal with you, you get me out of here safely and I won't rest until you love my music, I'll do whatever I have to…deal," Britina said quickly, putting the challenge out there on the table, as she grabbed the bars of the cage beside the door, almost hopping up and down with her eagerness to be free.

"If it'll get you to stop talking I'll agree to anything…damn thing, it's stuck," The young woman started to begrudgingly give her consent to the agreement before she found that she was having more trouble with opening the door than she thought that she would.

"Well pull harder, I have to get out of here," Britina exclaimed with a frustrated and antsy expression that creased her lips and furrowed her brows before she got so annoyed at the young woman's failed attempts to pull the door open that she grabbed a hold of the bars herself and pushed with all of her might, which unfortunately wasn't very much. Between them they pulled and pulled for what seemed like an hour, their arms quickly turning to what felt like rubber, before it happened. Just as they were about to give up they joined together for one last stab at it. With a sudden and rather loud screeching sound the door swung open, causing the young woman to go staggering back a few steps before being knocked to the ground by Britina as she couldn't stop her forward momentum. The two landed on the cold hard ground with a loud groan from both. Just as they were about to try to extricate themselves from each other the door opened.

"Don't move I…okay…gee Britina…I never knew that you played for both teams, because I have a friend that you'd probably like…she," Bonnie started to order at first with a very commanding and booming edge to her words before she stepped into the room and then looked down and saw Britina splayed out on top of the young woman, making it all in all a very compromising position for the blonde to be in.

"Shut up," Britina grumbled impatiently with a thoroughly embarrassed blush to her cheeks before she glared at Bonnie as the brunette helped them both up and out of the room.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

THE MAIN CONTROL ROOM OF THE HEADQUARTERS

"Look what I found," Mike sneered aloud with a very confidant and toothy grin creasing his lips as he gave Hope one final shove, making it a point to shove her right where her injury was, causing her no small amount of pain.

"Huh, who the hell is she," Monkey Fist snapped with a less than pleased look of surprise on his face as he turned around in his chair so that he could stare intently at Hope as she tried to zip the front of her suit back up. A few feet away a visibly upset Shego followed Mike in looking for any opportunity to snap his neck, however right at that moment with everyone watching was definitely not it.

"My name is," Hope started to answer him with a very determined and proud tone to her words and defiant expression on her face before Mike stepped up beside her and painfully stomped on her foot, forcing her to bite her bottom lip to keep from crying out. The small cut through her left eyebrow chose that exact moment to begin bleeding again, a small amount trickled down into her eye making it a little hard to see clearly.

"It does not matter what her name is, the mere fact that she is here should tell us everything that we need to know," Senior interrupted with a rather stern sigh as he shook his head and got up to his feet, taking more time than he usually would though no one really noticed except for Hope and Shego.

"Meaning," Junior asked softly, with a confused half shrug of his shoulders, before he visibly cringed away from his father half expected to get another slap on the back of his head for his stupidity.

"Meaning that we're under attack," Dr. Drakken exclaimed loudly with a flurry as he jumped to his feet and started to flee towards the doorway, only being stopped by Shego as she calmly reached out and grabbed the back of his collar, holding him steady beside her.

"Sit down and calm yourself doctor," Senior calmly ordered as he started to make his way back to the table but had to stop and heavily onto his cane, his eyes tightly closed and teeth clenched in pain.

"But" Dr. Drakken tried to object with a very fearful look in his eyes as he stared sadly at the doorway, hoping that perhaps Shego would be kind and let him go.

"Can't you see it you fool, it's not an attack it's Stoppable and a friend of his, nothing to," Monkey Fist started to try to explain with a look that told Hope that he didn't seem to feel to threatened by that particular development before Mike stepped in.

"A couple friends of his…yeah, I dumped ole Stoppable and one of his lady friends off of the top of the tower, nothing to worry about," Mike replied with a very proud grin as he looked at everyone in the room briefly before returning his gaze to look over Hope's shoulder, taking great delight in the tears sliding out of her tightly closed eyes and down her cheeks.

"So wait…you actually did it, you actually killed Stoppable," Dr. Drakken gasped out with a bit of concern and restrained smile beginning to form on his lips as although was Mike was claiming was on his wish list he didn't want to get to excited to early, only to be disappointed later on.

"That I did," Mike again started to say, his voice full of pride, before he gave Hope one last shove until she painfully collided with one of the rooms steel support beams, causing her to strongly wince in pain as she began to feel a little dizzy.

"I have to see his body," Monkey Fist stated firmly before he started to walk towards the doorway that lead to the tunnels that were connected to the surface. Shego looked ready to stop him but no one told her to so she let him go.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Later On-In The Cafeteria

"Call for the lotus blade," Monkey Fist angrily demanded as he shoved some tables and chairs out of his way, his intense gaze never once leaving Ron's. He had became almost furious at the moment that he had gotten to where Ron's body had supposed to have only to find nothing but the remains of Bonnie's torn clothing. He had started to storm back towards the main room of the headquarters when he had come across Ron rifling through the cupboards, desperately looking for something to eat.

"The lotus blade, that is so last season my good monkey man, you gotta get current," Ron countered with a slightly to glib smirk on his lips as he leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms in front of his chest, almost daring Monkey Fist to argue with him.

"Call forth the Lotus Blade, I know you have it," Monkey Fist growled again, clearly in no mood to kid around with Ron, as he finally drew his own odd looking sword and kicked a half empty garbage can out of his way.

"Aha, so you admit that you wanted to steal the lotus blade back at the funeral at Yamanuchi," Ron declared loudly with a very definite and certain look of unhappiness in his eyes as he bounced away from the wall, taking a couple of steps forward before stopping.

"I admit to nothing, other than growing tired that you are still alive, now call for the Lotus Blade, after I kill you it will rightly be mine," Monkey Fist replied with an irritated and annoyed scowl as he began to slowly stalk Ron around the room, with Ron nervously continuing to back up every chance that he got.

"Okay…but just remember, when this is all said and done…you asked for it, I didn't want to but you just had to have it," Ron awkwardly answered with a slight pout before he turned around, held his hand up to the sky, and silently called for the Lotus Blade. The next several moments were spent in silence as both Monkey Fist and Ron watched and waited for the sword to appear. At first it didn't seem like Ron's silent command had been heard by anything, let alone the Lotus Blade.

"Well, is that it, is that the best that you can do, I expected better," Monkey Fist mockingly sneered with a look of certain frustration and impatience as he began to lightly tap the end of his blade up against anything and everything that he came across, almost taunting Ron with each tap.

"All I can say is…you know how I hate to disappoint…oh yeah," Ron started to weakly and meagerly reply before the Lotus Blade came loudly crashing through the window. Almost in step with his every move the weapon zoomed right into his right hand, appearing as if it were simply a part of his body rather than an ancient sword.

"Now we may begin, our final confrontation," Monkey Fist snarled before he launched himself at Ron, swinging his sword wildly down over his shoulder in the hope of sliding Ron's head open in two, right down the middle. It was all that Ron could do to just get the Lotus Blade up above his head to protect himself, the fight was on.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Garage

"Why do I always have to be the one to take out the trash," Bonnie grouched with an annoyed rolling of her eyes before she nervously ran her hands through her hair, trying to pull it all back into a tight ponytail so that she hopefully wouldn't get any blood on it.

"What do you mean, I am not trash," Junior cried out with a highly annoyed and offended look in his eyes as he clenched both of his hands tightly into fists and then stomped his foot, appearing wholly like an upset child.

"You may want to check again because from where I'm standing you're not worth much," Bonnie countered softly as she did her very best to try and keep from cracking up and laughing at Junior's pitiful condition. She had been trying to mess with the communications within the base but had only gotten to the garage before being confronted by several armed guards. Junior had stumbled in a few seconds after she had knocked the last one out with a well-aimed judo kick to the side of his head.

"You lie…I am worth millions, I am an international pop sensation," Junior said with a pleading look in his eyes as Bonnie thought that he was trying to convince himself as well as her with his statement.

"Right…and I don't know what it's like to be with a woman, now if you'll excuse me I have to find Ron," Bonnie started to joke at first with an amused expression, admitting more than perhaps she should have though in the moment she guessed that Junior would be dense enough to not be able to fully figure out what she had revealed.

"I…I cannot let you go, you are my enemy, I must…I must," Junior tried to shoot back with a false attitude of being a tough guy as he tried to look all strong and mean, but failed miserably on both counts.

"You must be trying to prove to your father that you can be evil, well I know a little about doing everything that you can think of to try and please your parents, and take it from me…don't waste your time, if that's the only way for you to get his love then forget it…it's not worth it, a parent should love their child no matter what they do, if you want to become a…a…," Bonnie announced softly with a very honest and pointed tone to her words as she tried the straightforward approach first before fell back onto one of her strengths. Uncrossing her arms and pulling her still mostly sopping wet shirt tightly across her chest, cocked her hips to one side and pursed her lips into a sultry pout.

"An international pop sensation," Junior offered back slowly with an unsure expression as he looked almost ready to cry.

"A what…really, okay…well anyway if that's what you want to be…then perhaps I can help you," Bonnie started to say back with a confidant tone to her words before she realized what Junior had said and she switched gears on a dime and instead went with a continued sultry tone to try and keep him off balance before she stepped right up in front of him, fully knowing that he was looking right down her shirt.

"Um…uh, you can…really…how," Junior babbled and blubbered out in reply, not sure what to think of anything right at that exact moment, before he nearly wet himself when Bonnie surprised him by snaking one hand up his broad chest and the other into the front pocket of his jeans.

"Well you see it's really…simple, it's just like I was telling my friend Britina, you've just really…and I mean really…want it," Bonnie added, with as sultry and seductive of a tone to her words as she could get and fire in her eyes, as she started to slide her hand in his pocket towards his inner thigh as she leaned up on her tiptoes to huskily whisper most of it into his ear. Right when she figured that she had him completely at her mercy she strongly stomped on the top of his foot before expertly driving her knee right up into his groin. Fighting back the urge to laugh at the extremely pained expression on his face she instead tried a maneuver that Ron had been trying to teach her for weeks. Truth be told it had only taken weeks because every time that Ron had tried to show her how to arch her back just right for the jump the two had ended up under the sheets. With a deep breath she did a back flip, landing a hard and well-aimed kick to Junior's chin, knocking him out almost instantly. "There's one born every minute," Bonnie proudly quipped with a giddy and elated smile spread across her lips, as she dusted the dirt off of her hands, before she turned away from Junior and hurried out of the room, intent on finding Ron before it was to late.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Elsewhere

"Come on…it's that way," Britina directed with a clear tone of impatience in her voice as she called out the way to where she thought the exit was.

"I don't care, we can't leave without the others, Bonnie went to find Ron and Hope and I'm not going to abandon them, they wouldn't abandon me," The young woman replied with a scared but determined look in her eyes before she angrily turned away from Britina, trying not to let herself focus to much on the effects of the cold tunnels were having on Britina, mostly certain parts of her anatomy given how thin her clothing was.

"I'm not saying that we abandon them, but whoever sent them needs to know what's happening, for all we know if Ron and the others don't check in every hour they'll bomb us back to the stone age, and charred rubble does not go with my outfit," Britina declared with a flustered expression on her face and throwing up of her hands before she impatiently crossed her arms in front of her chest and scowled at the young woman.

"Very little does," The young woman mumbled softly to herself with a sly chuckle under her breath as she started to walk away from Britina, glad to have something as a distraction from her carnal thoughts.

"Huh," Britina started to ask back with a confused look on her face as she laid a hand on the young woman's shoulder, almost with a bit of fear in her words, before the sound of a metal door slamming shut echoed through the hallways, with the lights going out seconds later. "Ahh," Britina screamed out at the top of her lungs as she threw everything to the wind and wrapped her arms tightly around the young woman's body, with her face then buried into her back right between her shoulder blades.

"It's just, the lights just went out, it's…it's nothing to worry about, heh uh…hey…that's not," The young woman tried to say softly and with a completely calm tone to her words as she curled her toes up in her shoes in the hope of keeping her composure and not allowing herself admit how good it felt to have Britina clinging to her for dear life.

"Are you…are you sure," Britina mumbled softly up the young woman's back, tickling the fine hairs on the back of her neck and almost causing her to giggle from the pleasant sensation before she could bring herself to speak.

"Yeah, we're fine," The young woman continued softly with a slight nod of her head before she found herself able to take a deep breath and compose herself.

"Really…oh uh yeah…of course, I knew that," Britina announced proudly after a few tense moments, as she jumped away from the young woman and tried to appear strong and confidant, even in the total darkness.

"Right…sure ya did," The young woman joked with a sly and sarcastic tone to her words as she rolled her eyes in the darkness and shook her head.

"I did…are you calling me a liar," Britina angrily wondered back with a very combative tone to her words, both of her hands balled up into tight fists, as she was almost instantly ready for a fight if need be, but one never came.

"If the shoe fits," The young woman shrugged back softly with a slight smirk just beginning to curl up the edges of her lips before she decided to quit while she was ahead and veered off into a different hallway, thankfully one that was all lit up the entire way down that she could see.

"Don't think that I won't remember this, if my mansion wasn't being fumigated I'd," Britina declared with a very certain and determined fire in her voice as she continued to speak before she noticed how much personal information she was giving out and quickly stopped.

"Just shut up an follow me, we have to get a signal out to call in the cavalry, we've been lucky so far but I doubt that our luck will hold out much longer, and when they find out that we're here they're definitely not going to be happy, and when I get this message out they'll do everything that they can do to stop me, so I guess that leaves only one thing left for me to do before I send the signal," The young woman ordered at first with a very serious edge to her words before she continued on, her voice cracking a bit from the uncertainty and fear of what was to come after she had started to send the signal, hoping to get it all across to Britina at the same time.

"What's that," Britina asked with a nervous frown on her face as she lightly bit her lower lip to keep from letting her teeth chatter at the cool temperature in the room. Before the chart-topping blonde could utter another word the young woman whirled around on her, pulled her close, and captured her lips with a soul-searing kiss.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dr. Drakken And Shego

"Come Shego…we're leaving," Dr. Drakken announced with a slightly annoyed frown darkening his features as he began to hurriedly collect his things.

"What…we can't leave Dr. D…not now when it's just getting good," Shego lied with her usual tone of confidence before she took a pointed and deliberate step in front of him, barring him from having a chance to leave the room without going by her.

"What are you doing Shego, get out of my way," Dr. Drakken demanded with a hurried and exasperated pacing to his words as he knew when to make a break for it and he was trying to do just that.

"Not until you give me the antidote for Kim Possible," Shego declared with a deadly serious tone to her words as she held one hand up in front of Dr. Drakken to let him know that she wasn't going to let him pass while she held the other out so that he could just lay the antidote in the palm of her hand.

"The antidote, why would you want…wait a minute, you're not going to," Dr. Drakken started to question, his tone full of wondering at her motives, before something seemed to click in his mind and he thought that he knew why she wanted the antidote.

"As if…please, who here is the one that can't hold onto anything during a fight," Shego scoffed with a clearly disappointed scowl that marred her usually beautiful face as she coldly regarded Dr. Drakken standing directly in front of her.

"But I…er I mean…grr…me," Dr. Drakken admitted slowly and reluctantly as he tried to figure out some way to find something to say back to Shego that would prove his point and keep himself some semblance of power, but finally even he had to admit defeat, sulking as he spoke.

"I rest my case," Shego shot back proudly as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and nodded her head in triumph, leaving Dr. Drakken to sulk in silence at her words.

"Okay…but just don't get any funny ideas, I still have to have my moment of triumph against…against…oh what's his name again," Dr. Drakken grumbled softly with an impatient look to him before he set his things down on the table beside him and reached deeply into one of his pockets.

"Ronald Stoppable," Shego answered for him, her voice beginning to show a little bit of impatience before her expression hardened considerably when she saw what Dr. Drakken pulled out of his pocket, a very long list with the words scribbled down the page with almost completely illegible handwriting.

"Of course you'd know," Dr. Drakken scoffed with an impatient scowl that furrowed his brows before he squinted his eyes and glared up at Shego.

"So should you, Kim Possible always ends up fighting me, you're the one that gets Stoppable because of it," Shego pointed out with a clearly less than thrilled tone to her words at having to again remind Dr. Drakken of something that she felt that he should have easily remembered himself.

"I do…really," Dr. Drakken mumbled back in shock and surprise as if he was pondering this very thought for the first time in his entire life.

"Yes…now what the hell is this, it's just a list of ingredients, I can barely read half of them, what good is this going to be to," Shego grumbled back softly at first, struggling to stop herself from ripping Drakken's head off, before she very nearly snarled out the rest, demanding that he answer her quickly.

"Huh, what good is this going to be to whom," Dr. Drakken questioned with a very concerned and deep in thought expression on his face before Shego stepped in.

"Nobody, just get out of my way," Shego snapped angrily with an intensely annoyed scowl marring her normally beautiful features before she growled a bit before she shoved Dr. Drakken off to the side and stormed out of the room.

"Was it something I said," Dr. Drakken wondered aloud with a completely clueless and almost dumbfounded look in his eyes as he started to get back up to his feet.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Main Room-Moments Later

"Come on baby, stay with me, don't leave me," Bonnie begged and pleaded softly to Hope as she cradled the smaller woman in her arms, while Ron stood sadly by, his shoulders slumped and the Lotus Blade still dripping blood onto the floor.

"I already told you that it's pointless, she's gone," Mike snickered out softly with a large amount of impish glee in his words, as he stood off to the side busying himself with brushing some offending hairs out of his field of vision.

"She's not, she isn't gone, you don't know what you're talking about," Bonnie nearly screamed back in desperation as she pulled Hope a little bit closer to herself, until she could just barely feel the shorter woman's breath on her cheek.

"Oh I know exactly what I'm talking about…that family in Brazil, the bomb at the mall, DN-Amy and," Mike started to prattle off with a proud, if not cocky, smirk prominently spread across his lips before Ron surprisingly stepped in.

"That was you," Ron demanded harshly at first, before he repeated himself with an eerily calm tone to his words all without looking anywhere near Mike. Monkey Fists blood was still slowly dripping from the blade when he pointed the tip of it straight at Mike's heart.

"Well of course it was me, who else would it have been, it was all so much fun to," Mike cackled back with a slight tone of disbelief in his voice and stunned expression on his face as if he had expected them to have figured it all out by now.

"Nnh, you bastard, you'll pay for that," Ron howled sharply with a mixture of rage and disgust before he pulled the sword back and looked fully ready to charge headlong at Mike.

"Fight me then," Mike demanded, slapping his chest with both hands in a display of arrogance and bravado, daring Ron to attack him.

"Gladly," Ron stated with little to no emotion in his voice other than sheer hatred before he tensed up and started to lift his back foot up off of the ground.

"Ron no…please, you can't," Bonnie exclaimed, the fear displayed in the forefront of her gaze, as she feebly tried to reach out and grab hold of one of his legs, anything to keep him from doing something she thought to be stupid or foolish.

"But Bonnie," Ron mumbled weakly, sounding more like a young child who had just been told no by their parents than as a grown man in the middle of a life and death struggle.

"No Ron, we have to get Hope out of here, she needs a doctor, the baby Ron…think of the baby," Bonnie barked out with a very determined and commanding fire in her eyes as she was through simply whining to Ron, she wanted action.

"Oh yes Ron…think of the baby…please, all that you've got is a house full of whores that give it up twenty four seven," Mike answered in a severely mocking tone of voice as he spat out saliva with each and every word, attempting to get every single bit of humiliation out of the statement that he could.

"Hey now stop right there, you don't know the first thing about what goes on in our house, we are not whores, we have sex because we love each other, all of us," Bonnie quickly answered him as she pulled Hope more onto her lap so that if any attack came Bonnie could shield Hope well enough.

"So my suspicions were true, interesting," Senior pointed out with a slightly pleased but tired expression on his face as he slowly made his way back into the room out of the darkness.

"It must be some sort of curse…a spell, hey…where's Monkey Fist," Dr. Drakken began to ponder out loud, his face drawn up and he deep in thought, as his mind very slowly started to come to grips with what was really going on, before he noticed the absence of a certain someone.

"Dead," Ron sadly admitted slowly as if the word itself was actually causing him some amount of physical pain.

"What…how," Senior demanded with a highly impatient scowl of disbelief that furrowed his brow before he leaned heavily on a nearby chair, never once though taking his eyes off of Ron and Bonnie.

"I did it…I killed him," Ron admitted, looking like he more than hated himself for being the one to have actually taken the villains life, no matter that Monkey Fist had been trying to kill him at the same time.

"Heh, you…but you're a complete coward, how could you," Mike scoffed in complete disbelief as he shook his head and slowly looked around the room, noting everyone's reaction.

"It was an accident I swear, I went to pick something up…shifted the Lotus Blade off to the side…he raised his sword and came in for the kill but he…he…he slipped on a banana peel and fell forward, I couldn't move fast enough," Ron stuttered and stammered back with a strong look of self loathing on his face, blushing a deep red with shame, before he slowly began to lower the Lotus Blade.

"It's true, I saw the whole thing, I could barely get him to move afterwards…come on Hope please just open your eyes," Bonnie declared with a very certain tone to her words as she brushed some hair off of Hope's face and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I don't believe it, nice Stoppable," Shego sputtered back at first before her expression changed to one of pride and congratulations as she beamed a proud smile in Ron's direction.

"It's not nice it's," Ron mumbled softly as he dropped his gaze down to his shoe tops and looked like he wanted to just curl up and disappear.

"The perfect chance," Mike thought greedily, with a very sinister and toothy grin while stealthily and silently sliding a rather large knife out of its sheath and into the palm of his hand. While everyone else in the room stopped speaking and beginning to look at each other Mike took the slim opportunity that he noticed to flip the knife around to where it was comfortable in his hand and he took off towards the vulnerable Bonnie and Hope. "Like taking candy from a," Mike snickered out mostly under his breath with a devilishly excited grin as he just got close enough to Bonnie and Hope to do some damage.

"No," Shego, Ron, and Bonnie all screamed out in unison as each of them did the first thing that came to their minds. With eyes wide in fear and panic Bonnie wrapped her arms tightly around Hope, determined to use her body to shield her lovers body even if it meant her own rather painful death. Shego let her feelings surge to the forefront of her mind, both of her hands flaring up wildly, before she started to use her lightning quick reflexes to send a blast aimed right at the exact middle of Mike's back, praying silently for her efforts to get their in time to save Bonnie and Hope. Ron however acted almost exclusively out of total instinct, with very little to none amount of thinking involved, as his mystical monkey power took over. A mystical green fire lit up the entire length of the Lotus Blade before it itself sprang into action. With a yelp of surprise Ron lurched forward, lead by the Lotus Blade and a scream of sheer terror at the thought of living without either Bonnie or Hope from his throat, and drove the swords point straight through Mike's heart at the precise moment that Shego's blast slammed into him in the middle of the back.

"Ulp," Mike gulped down, his face an odd mix of elation and fear, before his eyes bulged in their sockets and he then slumped to the ground, silently sliding off of the end of the Lotus Blade and hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"Oh…oh God," Bonnie garbled out with a very pale look in her eyes, after having dared to open one of her tightly closed eyes and see what had happened, before she couldn't help herself and threw up all over Ron's feet, mixing Mike's blood with her bile.

"I…I, oh God," Ron muttered out through blubbering lips before he dropped down to his knees, his shoulders slumped, and the point of the of the Lotus Blade struck into the ground so that it stood straight up, Ron's fingers barely encircling the hilt.

"That was unforeseen," Senior admitted with a subtly surprised expression before he dragged out a chair and very nearly collapsed down into it.

"This would be a good time for me to make a hasty retreat…heh," Dr. Drakken weakly whispered with an awkward look in his eyes as he started to slowly back away from Ron and the others as he tried to sneak away while no one was looking.

"Nnh, is…is it over, d…did we win," Hope asked softly with a weak edge to her words as she gritted her teeth and managed to open her eyes enough to make the multiple images of a very teary eyed Bonnie come into focus.

"Hope…yeah baby…heh, we won," Bonnie lied back with a combination elated beyond belief and scared silly smile that she briefly flashed down to Hope before she was surprised by the touch of the shorter woman's hand on her cheek.

"Heh, liar," Hope very nearly mouthed back as she found speaking a little difficult at the moment before she used much of her remaining strength to gently brush her hand against Bonnie's cheek.

"This is all definitely not going according to plan…guards," Senior angrily snapped, a touch of blood on his lips, as he sat back in his chair and aimed his voice at the open doorway behind Shego. Only the words of his shout and the trampling of guards' boots against the floor shook Ron out of his stupor.

"Oh this can't be good," Ron stated with a none to sure of himself scowl and hard swallow as he pushed off of the Lotus Blade to get back up to his feet.

"Ron…we have to get out of here, Hope needs a doctor," Bonnie pleaded with a very serious and desperate look in her eyes as she held Hope a little closer to her and looked up at Ron, new tears freshly springing from her eyes and trickling down her cheeks.

"She's not the only one Ron, you're blue haired friend isn't going to last much longer at the rate that she's going, she's been lucky so far but those monkey men are just to strong for her," Shego interrupted with a rather stern tone to her words and almost glare in her gaze as she walked straight up to Ron and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Shego," Dr. Drakken gasped out in complete and total shock, his eyes bulged out wider than anyone would have thought possible, at Shego's actions before he bumped into the door and stopped making his way out of the room.

"Huh…M…Monkey men," Ron stammered and stuttered back at her, momentarily forgetting that she still had her hand on his shoulder, before Shego gave his shoulder a tight squeeze.

"A little bit of a gimmick with the cloning technology and Monkey Fists seemingly unlimited army of monkey warriors," Shego explained further with a serious look on her face before she pulled her hand back and then nervously ran that hand through her hair, almost blushing.

"What are you doing Shego, we're the villains here, you're not supposed to be helping them, unless you've betrayed me and become…one of them," Dr. Drakken pointed out quickly with an exasperated scowl covering his features as he momentarily forgot that he was trying to sneak out of the room and took a few steps back towards where Ron and Shego were standing.

"Can it Dr. D, I am not one of them and I am not betraying you, you can think what you want but I will not allow Kim Possible to die, it's like I said before…my goal is to make sure that my princess lives," Shego shot back with a less than pleased and impatient lowering of her brows as she kept staring straight ahead at Ron, almost boring a hole right through his head with her intense gaze.

"My princess…Shego, what," Bonnie asked softly, a bit of a blush beginning to creep up her cheeks, as she found it even more than odd to be having any of these feelings when dealing with someone the likes of Shego, least of all getting a slim compliment, if that's what it was.

"I think you know, now leave before," Shego replied with an intentional wink to Bonnie before an odd noise caught her attention, making her glance back over her shoulder towards the doorway, her expression full of concern, and oddly enough a little disappointment.

"We're not going anywhere without our friend, we're just going to have to fight," Ron started to argue with a scared but loyal tone to his voice and look in his eyes before Shego looked back at him, and unless he was mistaken with just a hint of respect and pride in her eyes.

"But you can't, Hope is in no condition to fight in case you haven't noticed, and I doubt that the two of you really are either, you wanna live long enough to," Shego started to try to explain to them how fruitless the idea of standing and fighting was before she was interrupted.

"I don't believe this," Dr. Drakken huffed, still looking like a fish out of water, as his mind was still beyond itself in trying to rationalize Shego helping whom he considered the enemy.

"Well you'd best start believing it Dr. D," Shego snapped back with more than a bit of impatience in her voice as she glared over her shoulder at the blue villain, wishing at that moment that he would just either shut up or disappear.

"Love does have a funny way of complicating things, now where are those guards, they should be here by now," Senior stated with an almost misty smile on his lips as he lifted his head up a bit before he seemed to regain his composure and wonder aloud why the guards hadn't shown up yet to deal with Ron and the others.

"Just promise me that you'll save Kim," Shego ordered with a deadly serious look of fear in her eyes as she reached back out to Ron, laying it on his shoulder and giving it a very strong squeeze.

"Er…okay," Ron grunted and gasped back as he came close to having to bite his bottom lip to keep his knees from buckling underneath him because of the strength of Shego's squeeze of his shoulder.

"Good, and get her to a hospital…here, she'll want this back," Shego nodded quickly with a look of nervous relief in her gaze before she moved her gaze down to Bonnie cradling a pained looking Hope, a half blush creeping up her pale cheeks.

"What are you doing with that," Bonnie exclaimed a little to loudly, her eyes wider than plates, as her gaze was oddly transfixed on the sports bra dangling from Shego's outstretched hand.

"Wouldn't you like to know…maybe if we make it out of here I'll show you sometime," Shego tried to casually answer slipping back into her more confidant manner before Bonnie interrupted her.

"Fat chance of that ever," Bonnie started to grumble with an impatient and annoyed at the thought of what Shego and Hope might have gotten up to earlier before Shego's words pulled her back out of her dreams.

"I wouldn't say never Bonnie, you never know, stranger things have happened…if I were you Dr. D…I'd get the hell out of here, those guards are probably so worked up that they won't care who you are," Shego pointed out with a slight edge of high and mighty tone to her words and a cocky smile began to form upon her lips as she tried to explain the need for Ron and the others to make haste and leave.

"Huh, how dare you talk to me like that I…uh yeah, you're right…adieu," Dr. Drakken sputtered back softly at first, more than a bit confused, before his countenance changed quickly to one of fear as he noticed that everyone was looking over at him with expressions on their faces that instantly told him that they were in no mood to joke around.

"Shouldn't we," Ron started to wonder aloud with a curious and very tense tone as he watched Dr. Drakken start to scurry out of the room before Shego calmly stepped into his field of vision and spoke.

"Probably, but I'm afraid that he's just the tip of the iceberg, your blue haired friend actually did manage to get a signal out to Global Justice, it won't take them long to respond, and if she's told them about the guards then, well then," Shego tried to tell them with a gravely serious look on her face as she seemed to be silently urging them to cut their losses and run before the attack.

"They'll throw everything they've got at us," Senior interjected coldly with an almost enthusiastically sarcastic and bitter sneer curling up the edges of his lips, as he seemed to have regained some of his strength and composure.

"But don't they know that we're in here," Bonnie replied, not sure about what was going to happen, as she got up off of the floor and with Ron's help managed to carefully lay Hope out on one of the table, knocking everything out of the way with reckless abandon.

"Right now I'd say that you're pretty much expendable to them given their possible gain of taking me out," Shego declared unhappily as she turned and started to slowly walk away from Ron towards the door before the entire building was violently shaken by a very strong blast.

"No," Bonnie cried out in panic and desperation, more fearful for Hope's safety than her own as she made a frantic attempt to throw herself overtop of her and keep her on the table.

"That can't be good," Ron started to shout out in alarm as he readied the Lotus Blade at near light speed, nearly getting bowled over by the sudden surge of half monkey and half human guards that whooped and hollered at the top of their lungs.

"Now you will receive your just rewards…," Senior cackled eerily under his breath before a rather strong fit of coughing left him doubled over in pain, lips bloodied.

"Oh come on, couldn't we get a nice parting gift instead," Bonnie quipped with a fearfully sarcastic look of panic in her eyes as she made a desperate attempt to keep herself from breaking down and crying.

"Get them out of here Ron…and take this with you, use it to save Kim," Shego stated quickly as she shoved the list into Ron's hands and then launched herself at the guards with a highly combative yell.

"But," Ron tried to disagree with a determined tone to his words as he started back towards Shego, who was just barely holding her own against the guards, before he was pulled away.

"Ron no, think about it…we have a chance, Hope's," Bonnie pointedly begged and pleaded with him, a look of much earnest in her eyes, as she tried to physically drag him away from the fight.

"I know Bonnie, but what about…speak of the devil, Britina," Ron started to reluctantly argue, as more than anything he just wanted to hold Hope in his arms and lead Bonnie out of the headquarters into the fresh night air, but he knew that this had to end here and now.

"I thought that you two," Bonnie gasped out looking very surprised to be seeing the young woman and Britina standing in front of her rather than on their way out of the headquarters.

"We had to call for help," The young woman pointed out, with a look on her face that seemed to suggest that she was annoyed that Bonnie thought that she would have done anything else than that, as she tried to catch her breath as quickly as possible.

"Reinforcements is one thing, they're going to kill us," Ron shouted angrily through another blast before he made a half-hearted gesture towards the ceiling, which was already beginning to crack.

"What are those things," Britina screamed out in terror, her hands on her face, as her eyes grew wide at the sight of the hybrids fighting Shego.

"Your death fools, after my enemies have been defeated you will perform the ceremony and I will," Senior stated with a very proud and determined fire in his eyes as he wiped the blood off of his lips with the back of his hand and stood up, though he still leaned very heavily on his cane.

"No," Ron cried out in sudden surprise, as the entire building seemed to shake violently again, before throwing an arm around Bonnie's waist and diving back towards the table, using his own body to cover them both.

"You okay," Bonnie asked hurriedly back over her shoulder at Ron, her voice fully of worry and concern, even as she relished the feeling of his body against her own.

"Not until I get you two out of here in one piece," Ron replied with his eyes squinted tightly shut and a pained grimace on his face as he knew that at least a few pieces of the debris falling down from the ceiling had struck him, causing him to bleed.

"What about them," Bonnie shot back quickly, the very plausible fear clearly written across her face and in her gaze, as she nodded her head towards Britina and the young woman.

"You get them out of here while I hold the zoo rejects off," Ron directed back with a firm look their way before he started to turn again towards the fighting, where even though Shego was holding her own and most of their attention it was clear that she, as insanely good as he knew that she was, could not last forever.

"Hey…I can fight them to," The young woman argued with a sharp look of disappointment and slight resentment darkening her features as she balled up her hands into fists and started to take a step towards Ron before one of the hybrids broke away from the group that was fighting Shego and raced towards them. Seemingly without a second thought the young woman leapt into the air and spun backwards in an acrobatic back flip, her foot connecting with his chin, knocking him out cold.

"Oh wow…that was…that was…awesome," Britina stammered out at first with a look of sheer surprise painted across her face as she slowly turned toward the young woman standing next to her, just then landing on the ground and trying to regain her breath.

"Well I'm not just a pretty face ya know," The young woman finally puffed back with a sly grin and wink sent Britina's way before she was forced to stop speaking to take in a few deep breaths.

"Got that right," Ron muttered out softly under his breath, with a hint of pride in his voice, so low that no one else could hear him before his attention was diverted elsewhere when Hope made a noise.

"Hope…oh thank God," Bonnie breathed out in a profound sigh of relief before she tearfully hugged the slightly younger woman tightly to her.

"Nnh…not that I'm not glad to see ya Bonnie but…breathing would be nice," Hope started to say in her usual gravely tone of voice, though this time it was a little bit softer than usual as she had just come to through a gentle smile.

"No time to talk now honey, we have to get out of here," Ron stated quickly down to her in as gentle and supportive tone of voice as he could muster through the dust and debris as he reached down and ever so gently used the back of his hand to brush some hair off of her face. Britina puzzled at the sight but blushed a little at the show of love and tenderness.

"Good…never liked this place anyway, like a traveling freak show," Hope began to humorously reply, trying her very best to look calm and collected rather than what she truly was, completely terrified.

"Only…one that doesn't travel," The young woman offered up as a finish to the beginning of Hope's statement with a fearful but hopeful half smile on her lips as she knelt down beside her.

"Er…right, Bonnie, Britina…you, get out of here," Ron mumbled back awkwardly at first, somewhat unsure of exactly what to say, before he snapped out of it and barked out a quick order.

"What about you," Bonnie demanded, looking very much Ron thought like his mother often did when she felt that his father was going to do something foolish and stupid, as she looked away from Hope and bore her gaze right into his soul.

"I've got to help Shego," Ron cried, not really believing what he was saying himself but knowing that it was just the right thing to do, before Bonnie looked up at him thoroughly confused.

"Shego…but why her," Bonnie began to try and ask as Ron could tell from the look in her eyes that she was genuinely afraid for his safety more than her own, before Hope broke the silent stalemate.

"Go Ron…we owe her one…wait, the list," Hope interjected with an oddly calm look to her with a hand on Bonnie's shoulder before she remembered the list. Bonnie turned back to her as Ron handed the still visibly woozy Hope the list.

"Go," Ron ordered fiercely with a very determined stance as he pointed the way out with one hand while drawing the Lotus Blade with the other.

"Come on Bonnie, don't worry about him…he'll be okay," Hope said softly, easily and deftly countering the argument on the tip of Bonnie's tongue, before she used much of the strength that she had to lean up and place a quick chaste kiss on Bonnie's lips, mostly so that Bonnie would know that she was serious.

"Okay…but if something happens to him Hope…I'll kill you," Bonnie declared slowly, still very unsure of herself and Ron's decision, before she felt Britina and the young woman helping Hope up to her feet before they noticed a wheelchair folded up and tucked into a corner.

"Always trying to save face, heh," Hope snickered out through tightly clenched teeth in an attempt to try and add a little brevity to the situation as she was carefully lowered into the chair before Bonnie took one last look at Ron, saying a silent prayer for his safe return, before she and the others bolted towards the surface.

"I'd better be right about this," Ron thought desperately to himself, his face stretched tight in fear, as he slowly made his way towards Shego, the Lotus Blade held up in front of him with both hands around the hilt.

"Ron…what are you…doing, get out of here," Shego shouted out in staggered breaths in between parries and attacks as the hybrid guards pressed in towards her a little tighter, trying to box her in.

"I can't leave you alone, you'll," Ron started to shout back with an equal fervor in his words as he slashed away the guards in his path to her right before she spoke back up.

"I can take care of myself," Shego declared, looking highly annoyed that he hadn't left with the others, though for a split second Ron thought that he saw something else in her eyes, but it vanished away just as quickly.

"Obviously," Ron began to shoot back with as sarcastic of a smirk on his face as he could muster up in the situation before Shego surprised him. Spinning away from the hybrid guard that she was fighting she fell against Ron, finally crushing her lips against his in a kiss that instantly took his breath away. Just as quickly as it had happened the kiss was over and Shego was back fighting against the hybrids, leaving Ron to try to snap out of it and lend a hand.

"I knew it…she…she…Junior…my son," Senior growled with a very angry sneer curling up the edges of his mouth before he lurched forward, his face tightened terribly in pain, and then fell to the ground, never to rise again.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Aftermath

"Okay people let's get to work," A Global Justice senior agent barked out as he stood firm in the middle of the trashed room that had until only about an hour before been the headquarters of most of Kim Possible's greatest villains.

"What about this one sir, I think I've seen him somewhere before," One of the rookie agents asked nervously as he knelt down beside one of the bodies, a half burnt up snowman in one of his hands and the control to something in the other.

"He used to be somebody special, one of her worst villains, guess he got the short end of the stick eh…eh," The senior agent replied with a terribly attempt at humor as he looked around the wreckage of what had been the headquarters, obviously trying to lighten the mood up a little bit.

"Ugh…sir," The younger agent groaned, rolling his eyes at the bad attempt at humor, before he shook his head again and silently wondered at the blue tone to the dead mans skin.

"Sorry I," The senior agent started to half apologize before Bonnie walked past through the rubble, wrapped up in a thermal blanket, her eyes scanning the debris feverishly. "Ma'am I," He tried to say to Bonnie, but she completely ignored him, before moments later she let out a joyous yelp, dropped the thermal blanket at her feet and raced forward. Slowly the mist several yards in front of them parted to reveal a very worn out looking Ron, with the Lotus Blade strapped to his back.

"Ron," Bonnie cried out as loudly as she could, not giving a damn who heard or saw her, as she raced towards him before she launched herself into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, pouring all of her love and emotion into that one kiss. Acting almost on instinct Ron pulled her legs around his waist and held them there, breaking the contact only when the two were in desperate need of some air.

"Uh sir…ma'am," The rookie agent nervously asked, more than a bit unsure of what exactly to do in the situation that he found himself now in, as every agent at Global Justice knew full well that Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible were dating, though he had heard rumors in the locker room that Kim wasn't the only one that Ron was seeing. There were plenty of other rumors about Kim as well but until this moment the rookie agent hadn't put much stock into them, but as he slowly approached Ron and Bonnie he had to wonder if they weren't true as well.

"Hmm…yes," Ron softly asked, still feeling the kiss on his lips, as he looped an arm around Bonnie's waist and held her close, with her laying her head on his shoulder and looking like she wasn't about to budge for anything in the world short of her own death.

"The rest of your team is assembled over here, if you'll come with me," The rookie agent stated in as clear and calm tone of voice as he could, fully ready to be angrily yelled at for breaching some sort of protocol for this situation.

"My team," Ron mumbled back with a bit of an awkward and confused expression on his face before he quickly felt better when Bonnie slid an arm around his back and stuck her left hand into his back left pocket, her other hand hovering on his stomach.

"Heh, you didn't forget about us did ya," The young woman snickered with a tired but amused smile on her face as she looked up from her seat on the back bumper of one of the ambulances. Britina stood nearby shivering in her thermal blanket while Hope lay on a gurney in front of them. She looked better than she had down during the battle, her head was bandaged up and she was already on an i.v. drip. She had been propped up so that she was sitting up rather than fully lying down.

"Ron," Hope cried out to him as loudly as she could, tears stinging her eyes and flowing freely down her cheeks, before Ron rushed forward and leaned in for a kiss. Bonnie happily wiped away a tear at the sight of Ron and Hope kissing, while Britina looked very surprised and the young woman looked curious. As careful as he could be Ron hugged Hope quickly before standing back up.

"Mr. Stoppable, we're going to need you to come with us, the Director wants a full report," The senior agent tried to get out with a very serious look of concern on his face as he started to clear a pat back up a small hill towards a trailer with a satellite dish on top.

"In a minute, make sure that Hope gets the best care that," Ron started to say, politely waving off the senior agent hopefully without making him angry, before he let his feelings be known about what the other agents should do in the matter of Hope's care, something that was far more important to him.

"I'll be fine Ron, don't worry about me, what happened to Shego," Hope shrugged back, still trying to act tough, as she slowly shook her head before her tone grew both serious and curious as she asked about the older woman.

"She's pretty bad, right at the last second she shoved me under a steel girder, when I came to she didn't look to good, something hit her in the head, there was so much blood…but she's a fighter," Ron answered softly as he leaned in close so that not everyone around them would hear what it was that he was saying, before he said what he did at the end upon seeing the look of fear building in Hope's eyes.

"To say the least," Hope agreed with a very concerned look on her face as it was readily clear that she echoed Ron's thoughts exactly about hoping for the best for Shego.

"What about Dr. Drakken and the others," Bonnie wondered aloud, looking back over Ron's shoulder, all while not giving an inch on her vice like grip on Ron, at the still smoldering pile of debris that had once been the towers.

"Senior is dead…probably from a massive heart attack but we won't know for sure until after the autopsy, Junior's singed a bit but alive, they've got him handcuffed to his gurney, Dr. Drakken wasn't so lucky, looks like he bought it right in the middle of deciding what to do, run with his stuffed snowman doll or blow something up, looks like he was the one that got blown up in the end…there are pieces of him," The senior agent explained as he went through a list that had been clipped onto his clipboard, seemingly having no real sympathy for any of the dead or taking any real pleasure in reporting that anyone had lived.

"Yuck…even though he was a villain he didn't deserve to go like that, get Shego to the hospital…the best one," Ron grimaced at the mention of how Dr. Drakken had died, feeling that it should have happened a different way while silently hoping that the blue skinned villain hadn't felt any pain and died instantly, regardless of all of the hell that he had put them through.

"But sir, Ms. Go was," The senior agent tried to argue with a tone full of surprise, as this was definitely not what he had been expecting Ron to say about Shego.

"I know what she was, she saved our lives, and hopefully Kim's as well," Ron angrily snapped back at first before he managed to regain his composure and speak a little more softly.

"What, how," The rookie agent gasped out in shock as he looked around the group, looking from one face to another, hoping that one of them would explain it to him.

"With this," Hope remarked with a look of some pride in her eyes and a quirky smile on her face before she reached into her top a bit and pulled the list from in between her breasts. She instantly checked it over to make sure that her sweat hadn't blurred any of the words or wiped any of them out.

"Oh Mr. Stoppable, you didn't hear…Ms. Possible," The senior agent said with a look of great regret and concern as he shuffled his feet and wondered why he had to be the messenger of bad news.

THE END-NOT REALLY

Author's Quick Note: Sorry to leave you all hanging right there, but you'll just have to wait for the epilogue to see if Kim and Shego make it and what happens to everyone as the epilogue is set some time in the future(I've only just started it so how long in the future can still change, so any suggestions), with some interesting surprises to say the least. It's been a whole lot of fun writing this story and honestly I'm sad to see it end, even if only for a brief time. Hopefully you've all enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. As always reviews are greatly appreciated…as I still need a name for the blue haired young woman. As to those who died, Monkey Fist, Senior, Dr. Drakken, and Mike. If all goes well the epilogue will be up in less than a week. Thanks again.


	152. Kironbon Epilogue Number 1

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**EPILOGUE---FIVE YEARS LATER**

She gently set her steaming hot cup of tea down onto the coaster and cast her gaze out through the patio window. She so wished that Ron wasn't out on another mission with Yori and Hope but she knew that the world still needed saving, even with so many of her old enemies now dead or in one ultra maximum security prison or another. She would have gone with them had she not felt herself to be larger than a house, two weeks from her due date. Sharing her similar predicament Britina carefully stepped out of the pool and began to reach for a towel. It was right at the apex of her lean that her stomach seemed to throw off her balance and she started to fall forward. The usually lithe blonde had always had a tremendous sense of balance though she had only been eight months pregnant once before, with her and Ron's first child Jonathan. Now she was pregnant again, and loving every minute of it. Her once thriving career had been willingly put on hold to devote all of her time to her goal of delivering a second healthy baby. With Jonathan they had received quite the scare about halfway through. Some cloudy ultrasounds and odd blood work had everyone in the house worried to death for several weeks. That time had helped bring Ron and Britina closer.

Doing her best to not tumble over herself, like Britina had almost just done before being helped by a not so far along Raquel, Kim slowly eased herself down into the easy chair. Her silk robe fell open from on top of her stomach but she didn't care, Rosa and most of the other children were far to busy driving their uncles Jim and Tim absolutely crazy. With Mihm her pregnancy had been mostly normal, except for the effects of the poison that Dr. Drakken had given. With her second pregnancy however she had been strongly advised by everyone, including Monique and her mother, to not take any chances and to rest the moment that she had felt even the slightest at ill. Finding herself uncomfortable in her clothes she had stripped everything off but her panties before taking a quick nap. When she had went to make herself some tea she had grabbed a silk robe that Ron and Yori had brought back from their weeklong trip to Yamanuchi. Their entire section of the family had gone, with Yori saying that all of her children should hear about the man that she had long viewed as her father, the former sensei of the school. Ron had returned the Lotus Blade during that trip, incessantly apologizing for getting blood on it, but he needn't have worried. The new sensei had known of what had happened and had instantly forgiven him. He had even gone so far as to personally baby-sit for Ron and Yori so that they could have some alone time together during their stay. Sure enough Yori had come back from that trip pregnant. Kim smiled as she leaned back in the chair and thought about how it had only been about nine months since her first child had been born and Yori had been already looking to her second. Now these years later they had a son and a daughter.

Tara had wasted little time in cashing in her one-week trip with Ron. They had taken their son Michael with them to a tiny and cozy little cabin up in the mountains. Ron had spoken very little about what had went on during that week after returning but from the look on Tara's face years later when she would talk about moments from the trip she had felt it to be perfect. As for her own trip with Ron she had put her pride aside and had used her trip alone with Ron to change the rules a little bit. Instead of going alone with Ron and Mihm she had invited her entire family to go with them. Ron had been very curious at first but she had quickly informed him that she hadn't been on a true vacation with her family in some time and having her parents and brothers around would free up some free time just for the two of them whenever they wanted it. Kim smiled down at her stomach as she gently rubbed it with the hand that wasn't reaching out for the cup of tea, that trip was almost nine months earlier. After waking up from her poison induced coma she had been hesitant to get pregnant until the doctor's had assured her that it would be safe for the baby.

"Here baby, let me get that for you," Bonnie whispered softly as she walked over to Kim, her four month old daughter Alexis in her arms, and squatted down at her side, using her free hand to give Kim the cup of tea so that Kim wouldn't have to do to much to get it. Wearing a sunhat, strikingly bright blue bikini, shades, and sandals Bonnie definitely did not look the part as a mother of three. Three children in five years had done little to her figure. If anything it had improved it. Kim had heard Tara grumbling on some of her bad days during her last pregnancy of the things that she would like to do to Bonnie so that she'd tell her the secret to looking so good.

"Oh it's okay Bonnie, you don't have to, I'm not an invalid," Kim sulked back with a slightly frustrated sigh as she turned her head to the side and caught the concerned look on Bonnie's face.

"True…and I thank God everyday for that, but we can't take any chances, any unnecessary risks, not until we know," Bonnie started to say back with a stagger to her words before Kim silenced her with a hand on her cheek. Their kiss moments later was a gentle one but full of meaning. After the antidote that Shego had given them had worked and Kim had woken up Bonnie had appointed herself as Kim's guardian and protector. It was part of the reason that Bonnie hadn't gone on another mission since the one that fateful night where she had risked her life to get the antidote to save Kim's.

"Don't let her get to ya Kim, she's just angling for godmother duties for the new little one," Liz remarked from her spot on the top of the stairs, leaning up against the doorway with her arms calmly crossed across her chest and her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail.

"Oh…and you aren't Liz, hoping that your resemblance to our matriarch gives you the inside track," Bonnie groaned back softly, rolling her eyes, as she tried to send a glare towards the other redhead before Alexis spit up a little. "Shit," Bonnie cursed out loud with a grossed out expression as she turned back to her daughter, just in time to see some of the spit up running down her right breast, finally getting down in between her breast and her skin.

"Such language, guess we know where little Rex gets his potty mouth from," Liz replied as she slowly began to shake her head, a look of a little disappointment on her face, as she pushed off of the doorway and headed into the kitchen.

"It's not my fault, I just," Bonnie started to argue as she stood up, switching the arm that she was holding Alexis in and frowning down at herself, being thankful though that the spit up hadn't touched the bikini top.

"You weren't arguing an hour ago when I was licking whipped cream from there with my tongue," Liz countered back with a dirty and amused smirk in her eyes as she walked back out of the kitchen holding a wet washcloth. Before Bonnie could get a word in edgewise Liz set about wiping up what Alexis had spit up.

"B…but that was different, that was fun and," Bonnie tried to groan out softly with an impatient sigh as she arched her back a bit and pressed her chest out so that Liz would have an easier time of cleaning her up.

"To much information for me thank you, I don't need to know about your sordid sex lives…at least until after I no longer resemble a house," Kim quipped with a grossed out expression before she blushed at her words and smiled innocently at Liz and Bonnie, though she focused most of her attention on little Alexis and her toothless smile.

"You don't look like a house honey, more like a…well a," Bonnie tried to argue, hoping to get Kim to stop being so down on herself and how big that she felt that she was so far along in her pregnancy, before she became silent as she couldn't think of anything.

"Yeah, you're more like…a small affordably price minivan," Liz stammered out as her offering, looking very sheepish and embarrassed with what she came up with under Bonnie's light glare.

"Nice, listen thanks for trying to cheer me up but I'll be fine once Ron gets home with Yori and Hope," Kim meekly answered with a bit of an embarrassed flush to her cheeks as she looked back at two of her lovers over her shoulder.

"Someone wants a little Ronshine I think," Bonnie snickered with a devilish grin that briefly flashed across her face as she felt one of Liz's hands sneaking around to her back and playfully batting at the strings of her bikini top.

"Isn't that how she got the way she is though," Liz wondered aloud softly, the slightly dopey smirk on her face clearly saying that she was joking, as she slid her hand down the center of Bonnie's back until she tugged at the strings of her bikini bottom.

"But we're all guilty of that one Liz, I mean about half of us are pregnant now," Kim started to say with a slight shrug of her shoulders as she fought against allowing an almost giddy smirk to appear on her lips.

"And the rest of us just gave birth…well except for Shego, that little Saul of hers is a little terror, but she…you'd never guess that she was a mother with how her stomach is so toned and flat," Bonnie grumbled impatiently as she shook her head and pouted to Alexis, who did just stared back, wide eyed and drooling all down her front.

"Don't be hatin on Shego Bonnie, the doctor's said that it was a miracle that she even got pregnant, let alone carry that baby to term with a perfect delivery, you should be happy for her," Kim countered softly with a slightly hurt look in her wet green eyes as absentmindedly she began to roll the beads on the bracelet that she was wearing around her wrist. The bracelet had been a gift from Shego that she had given to Kim on the day that she had woken up from her coma. After the battle Shego had been caught underneath the debris, receiving a rather nasty head wound. The surgeries that followed had forced the doctors to shave Shego's head completely bald. They had told Kim and Ron that perhaps she would never wake up. Much to her parents initial chagrin Kim had held onto the hope that Shego would wake up and not be a vegetable for the rest of her life. Ron had filled her in on how the pale woman had helped to save them and so Kim felt an odd debt to the older woman.

"Oh I am, if it hadn't been for her we never would have gotten the antidote to save you, it's just that I…I don't like how she," Bonnie replied readily enough at first with a look of relief passing over her face before her expression changed to an apprehensive one when she suddenly appeared to be at a loss for words.

"She'll never take your place in my heart Bonnie, you know you're the one that I love most," Kim stated with a very honest and serious look in her eyes, as she looked straight at Bonnie, before the brunette walked over and slowly began to lean in.

"Besides Ron of course," Liz added with a sly smirk before she leaned over and just as Bonnie and Kim were about to kiss she gave Bonnie's but a hard squeeze. Rather than glare back over her shoulder at Liz Bonnie straightened back up and pulled the surprised redhead into a kiss, finalized when she snaked her right leg around Liz's to keep her close.

"Oh brother," Kim groaned out softly as she rolled her eyes and shook her head before she stared lazily out at the scene that was happening out around the pool.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Pool

"Nice Marcella," Penny grumbled with an irritated scowl coming across her face that took the place of the content smile, right at the moment that she saw Marcella step out onto the diving board.

"What," Marcella shot back in surprise and some frustration, as she felt that the authoritative blonde officer was trying to pick a fight rather than just enjoying the moment.

"Hey now ladies, let's not fight, I'm way to far along to try and separate you two," Britina sighed with a small yawn as she sat down in the chair nearest to her and laid her hand on her stomach, swirling them around in little circles.

"Don't worry Britina, I wouldn't dream of doing anything like that, all I was saying is that Marcella does this every time," Penny reassured the other blonde with a slow nodding of her head and supportive smile before she cast a baleful look in Marcella's general direction.

"Every time what," Zita quipped up quickly, with her eyes still glued overtop of her sunglasses to the latest issue of Cosmo, before Marcella could get a word in edgewise.

"Every single time that the kids stay over at a grandmother's house Marcella here drags out her skimpiest bikini and prances around…I don't like it," Penny explained with an impatient and annoyed scowl marring her features before she leaned forward far enough so that she could adjust her bikini top.

"Oh really, that's news to me because you've always seemed to really love ripping it off of my as you're pushing me into the shower for a little fun time," Marcella shot back at first with a definitive rolling of her eyes before she quickly changed her expression to one that she knew Penny always found hard to resist, even going so far as to purr just the way that the blonde police officer liked at the end, ending it all with a sultry pout.

"That…that was just sex," Penny tried to stutter back, casting her gaze up and away from all of those sitting by the side of the pool, hoping to sound as if she actually believed what it was that she was saying.

"You've been saying that for years Penny…nobody believes you anyway," Marcella declared with a sly wink towards Penny as she slowly and seductively began to untie the knots that held her g-string bikini on.

"Tara does," Zita observed softly with a casual glance up towards the now fully naked Marcella, locking gazes with her for a bit before she then turned away.

"Yeah well…she's gullible to like the ultimate degree," Marcella awkwardly replied, looking for the first time in the exchange, to not be completely sure about what to say next.

"Which you never fail to take full advantage of," Britina piped up with a bit of an uncomfortable reaction to suppressing a burp as she shifted a bit in her seat.

"What can I say I'm an opportunist, and Tara is an easy mark," Marcella admitted, a slight blush on her cheeks, as she shrugged her shoulders and struck a pose on the diving board, loving the feel of the soft breeze against her bare skin.

"She isn't the only one I think," The young woman called out from the row of short trees as she had heard enough and decided that it was time to say something.

"Not now Eve, we're trying to have a polite conversation," Penny tried to declare with a bit of a flustered look to her as she found it hard not to stop and stare at the young woman, mostly about how little she was wearing.

"No you weren't so don't lie, you two were fighting again…Lord, you two are only good at two things…fightin and fuckin," Eve joked darkly with a dirty grin as she walked back out to the area near the pool, holding a tray of glasses of lemonade in her hands, her hair pinned back into pigtails.

"I don't care what you say, nobody looks that good without having an awful lot of work done, I should know…I've seen a lot," Britina tried to point out to Penny with a slightly jealous look as Eve acted like she was just setting the tray down onto the table. But even Kim inside the house couldn't help but snicker as Eve locked her legs straight together and bent over at the waist, making sure that her barely concealed breasts were in full view.

"Don't be hatin…I'm all natural," Eve pouted back with her lower lip jutted out just far enough to be cute but not far enough to be considered desperate as she straightened back up, picking one of the glasses up off of the tray as she did so.

"So what big deals, everyone here is real…except for Britina of course, we all know she got a boob job after her last album went," Marcella started to crack back with an amused smirk trickling across her lips as she walked back off of the diving board and started towards the tray of glasses, stopping just as she neared Penny's chair.

"Hey I," Britina started to angrily protest, her brows knitted in anger, before she suddenly felt a little queasy, covered her mouth with her hand, and fell back into her chair.

"I was just joking…really Britina, I didn't mean to," Marcella stuttered and stammered with an awkward and guilty look on her face, all of her once strong look and air of confidence completely gone, before she felt Penny's hand come to rest on the small of her back.

"Nnh…no, I'm okay, just got a little queasy," Britina replied through the barely opened fingers of her hand that was still over her mouth as she won the battle to keep her lunch from coming back up.

"You sure, because I'm up…I mean I could go into the house and get you something," Marcella offered with a genuinely concerned tone to her words as she looked briefly down at an equally worried Penny before returning her gaze to Britina.

"No…really, I'm fine…just a little gas," Britina meekly answered, hoping that the others wouldn't see through her lie, before she righted herself in her seat and smiled happily.

"Okay…but if you start to feel a little bit off tell," Marcella stammered back at first, unsure of whether or not Britina was really telling her the truth, before her thoughts were interrupted.

"Why don't you let her be honey, she said that she's okay so just let her be," Penny tried to point out to Marcella as the naked brunette allowed the seated blonde to loop an arm partially the way around her waist and pull her down onto her lap.

"But," Marcella started to protest with a serious look in her eyes as she tried to watch Britina before she allowed Penny to distract her with a warm and loving kiss.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Back Inside The House

"Back when I was still in high school if you'd told me that five years later I'd be living with like a dozen women," Kim started to softly wonder aloud with a slightly dreamlike look in her eyes as she watched Penny and Marcella making out by the pool while playing with her bangs a bit.

"Sleeping with them all to boot," Shego added with an amused smirk playing itself across her lips and a dirty edge to her words as she stepped down into the living room, pulling her robe a little tighter around her body before she lazily tied it shut. After healing from her injuries gained during the fight that resulted in the deaths of so many Shego had almost been sent to prison for the rest of her life. But the graveness of her injuries and Kim, Bonnie, and Ron's sworn testimony had barely managed to keep her free. The injury to her head had altered her personality a little bit. While she was still not one to be messed with most of her evil thoughts and impulses were now either very dull or outright eliminated. The doctors had tried to explain it but in the end they had just shrugged their shoulders and blamed it on her unique physiology. After numerous more interviews and tests she had been assigned to a very special division of Global Justice, one that no one at the agency would ever admit even existed, especially not on camera.

"Heh…yeah, that would have been the part that I would have found most unbelievable, Bonnie and I were so…it just," Kim chuckled softly at first at the thought of how her high school self would have viewed the adult her living in the house and sleeping with everyone else that lived there.

"Well you know what they say when two people fight like you two did…and like we did," Shego quipped with a tired but content half smirk curling up one corner of her mouth as she gently laid her hands on Kim's shoulders.

"What do they say," Kim asked, a confused and unsure look flashing across her face, as she did her best to turn her head and look up and back over her shoulder a bit at Shego.

"That they're either going to kill each other…or fuck each other," Shego happily explained, getting a little pleasurable jolt when she felt the effect of her words hit Kim's brain via the little hitch in the redhead's breathing.

"Well I don't think that we're going to be killing each other anytime soon…but fucking each other…that…well that does have it's appeal," Kim snickered back with a soft snort before a wide grin appeared on her face as she leaned back a bit, both into Shego's soothing hands and an almost dreamlike state of remembering past days and nights with Bonnie and the others.

"Kimberly Anne Possible…you little slut," Shego grunted back under her breath with a slight amount of shock as she leaned in close to Kim and gave her shoulders a hard but not to hard squeeze, huskily whispering the last little bit into her ear, sending a pleasant shiver down Kim's spine.

"Heh, what can I say…I likes me the ladies," Kim joked with a slightly dopey half grin and half cross eyed expression, wholly shocked at herself that the words had even left her lips.

"Don't we all princess…don't we all," Shego honestly laughed out loud before she began to give Kim a slow massage. When a few minutes later Kim subtly guided Shego's hands down lower the former thief had no objections.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Kim & Ron's Bedroom

"Ten years, it's been over ten years and you still can't sneak past me," Kim mumbled softly with a very relieved sigh as she heavily leaned against the doorway while Bonnie flipped on the light.

"Hey come on KP, I just got back from a mission…Junior," Ron argued softly with a fake look of hurt on his face as he gestured to himself and then slid his dirty shirt off, dropping it into the hamper.

"Junior…that idiot, what'd he do this time, tie you to a chair and force you to listen to him trying to sing," Bonnie growled softly, rolling her eyes with an annoyed edge to her words as she knew all to well how annoying the villain could be when he got on a roll.

"Actually…yeah that's pretty much exactly what he did," Ron sheepishly replied with a half shrug of his shoulders as he tried not to fully crack up laughing at the thought of it.

"Yori and Hope must have been thrilled," Bonnie quipped with a little laugh as the image of Yori and Hope being forced to listen to Junior sing appeared in her head, causing a small smile to form on her lips.

"That's an understatement, Yori and Hope were going to take a shower and then go to bed, I think they're hoping that a good night's sleep will wipe any memory of Junior singing out of their minds," Ron explained with a tired yawn before he reached up and gently rubbed his tired eyes for a few moments.

"One can only hope, could I get a little help here," Kim started to shrug back with a hint of amusement in her words before that quickly died away as she didn't want to attempt to make the walk from the bathroom to the bed by herself.

"Of course," Ron and Bonnie stated in complete unison as they both hurried forward to help Kim across the room and to the bed.

"Thank you…I guess that I was a little more tired than I thought," Kim replied with a happy smile as she slipped her nightgown off of her shoulders and then tossed it onto the seat of a nearby rocking chair.

"Just remember Kim, you gotta try not to push yourself to hard right now, at least not until after the baby's born," Ron said with a worried look in his eyes as he slid his shoes off and then walked across the room, finally leaning in and giving Bonnie a quick kiss on the cheek. When he pulled back she looked a little disappointed.

"Something wrong baby," Bonnie whispered straight to Ron, for the moment completely ignoring Kim sitting on the bed, as she looked deeply into his eyes and held his gaze in hers and reached a hand up and gently laid it against his cheek.

"Not really Bon-Bon, I just…Raul quit today and," Ron sputtered with a greatly unsure look on his face before he finally gave in and admitted what was troubling him, feeling a little better afterwards.

"What…why, I thought," Bonnie exclaimed in shock and sadness, as she knew how hard Ron had worked to get Raul to even consider taking the job as head chef of his restaurant, before she brought her other hand up to cup Ron's face in her hands.

"Did he give you a reason or did he just quit," Kim wondered aloud with a sad but curious look in her eyes as she propped herself up into a seated position on the bed using the pillows for support.

"No…and that's the funny thing, usually he's pretty open with everything, but when I got to their today he said that he wanted to talk to me about something in my office and he just quit, no warning," Ron said softly as he tried to answer them with as much information as he knew at the moment, as he himself was still trying to piece it all together, and it just wouldn't come out right for him no matter how hard he tried.

"Oh I'm sorry baby, I know how much it meant to you to have someone of his caliber as head chef, you'll find somebody better…I know it," Bonnie whispered with a very supportive and gentle tone to her words before she slid her hand down to his shoulders and pulled him close, laying his head on her chest and consoling him.

"I'll be okay…really, I just think that a good night's sleep will do me good," Ron said softly, reluctantly pulling back away from Bonnie as he gently brushed some hair back off of her face.

"Okay…but you're not getting into this bed without taking a shower first, sorry Ron but you stink, I can smell you from here…yuck," Kim grunted back with a slightly sickly expression on her face before she waved her hand in front of her face and scrunched up her nose.

"Hey now KP, I don't…okay…maybe I do," Ron started to object with a slightly upset scowl beginning to form upon his face before he took a deep breath and nearly gagged on the stench.

"Want some company," Bonnie offered with a soft smile and innocent wink as she began to slowly tug on the should straps of her powder blue lacy bra, looking fully ready to strip down and join him in the shower.

"Normally I would Bon-Bon, but not this time, you need your rest more than I do to keep up with Alexis and the others, I won't be long," Ron replied with a tired smile as he leaned in close and then gave Bonnie a quick kiss on the lips before he smiled at Kim and then walked into the bathroom. Bonnie and Kim watched him get ready for the shower until he closed the door. With a sad shrug Bonnie turned out the lights and got into bed with Kim. A few minutes later when Ron emerged from the shower, wrapping the towel around his waist, he found Bonnie and Kim sound asleep under the covers. Smiling to himself he set the alarm for them all, let the towel slide silently to the floor and then climbed into bed beside Bonnie, pulling both of the women closer to him. All was well.

END OF EPILOGUE

Author's Note: I tried to show a little bit of what was going on with Ron and the ladies in this story that's set five years after the end of the original story. Britina joined the group, starting off getting involved in activities wearing a shirt and shorts while the others were either close to nude or fully nude in them. Then she went to a shorts and a bikini top, then just a bikini, then topless, and finally fully nude like the rest of them. I named the young blue haired woman Eve just for fun, though I guess there'll probably be plenty of jokes her way and from the others about her finding her Adam. Eve's actions out by the pool are mostly a grab at attention, given how small her bikini is for starters, but also because she's a pretty outgoing sort once she gets to know someone. Usually when people get hit in the head with bad injuries their personality becomes worse, shorter temper and all, but with Shego I just went the other way. The women have all moved on to other jobs or just kept doing whatever it was that they were doing at the end of the story. Jessica and Raquel really weren't in this epilogue though they're both very much still in the house, they were just taking a break from their work at the hospital and cultural center to take a walk down memory lane for Jessica and take a turn or two around the poles at the local strip club. By five years later all of the women have had children with Ron, some more than others but no woman has less than two children after Kim and a few others give birth. The most like Zita are on their fourth, with Rosa about ten or eleven. Joss has also joined the house like the others but they've set up some rules so that there's never any chance of her and Kim crossing paths in the bedroom.

Aside from that again thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing this story, and if you want every so often I'll come back and write another epilogue that takes place a few years later and so on and so forth over the years of the family.


	153. Kironbon Epilogue Number 2

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…the list with the names of the kids and who their mothers are will be in the next epilogue.**

**EPILOGUE---FIVE MORE YEARS LATER**

She tried to keep all of her attention focused on the open book in front of her. She was supposed to be doing her math homework but at the moment she couldn't help but keep an eye out at what was going on by the pool. Though she was now almost sixteen and had seen much in the house Rosa was still getting used to the sight of some of her aunts going at it like newlyweds on their honeymoon. Even Zita, in her mid thirties, would do it on occasion, though doing her best to keep most of her romantic time spent with the other women in the house out of the view of her children. But Rosa had long since figured out what was truly going on in the house and to a great degree was okay with it. She mostly ignored the few stares and hushed accusations made behind her back at school. She was thankful that she went to a private all girls Catholic school, where salacious news from the outside world was usually kept to a minimum, but even there she occasionally heard her classmates snickering about one thing or another, going oddly silent whenever she either passed by or looked their way.

The uniform that she had to wear every day to school annoyed her during school hours and helped her out at times when she would go out. Much to her mother and fathers chagrin she would often wear her school uniform out to clubs, though with a few changes. The white button up shirt was rolled up and tied off just below her breasts, showing off her pierced navel, and her skirt was hiked up almost dangerously high above the knee. When she would go to the clubs, getting in thanks to a fake drivers license, guys of all shapes, sizes, and ages would hit on her, but they weren't the ones that she was trolling for. She was on the hunt for a different type of prey.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-The Garage

"Care to explain where you were last night," Hope grunted out from her spot underneath the hood as she and Raquel began to change the oil on her car.

"Not really no," Shego lazily answered with a far off look in her eyes as she leaned back up against the windshield of Ron's jeep, unzipping her coveralls just enough so that she could get a little bit of sun on her chest.

"You got a call Sunday night at Josephine's school play and left before it was over, I think that she deserves to know why her favorite aunt bailed on her," Raquel said back chipping in on Hope's attempt to get some information out of the former villain, before Shego rolled her eyes.

"Okay first off I am not her favorite aunt…you are, and secondly I had work to do…and I didn't bail on her, I talked to her about it afterwards, we're cool," Shego stated sharply with a fiercely loyal feeling to her words, as it quickly became clear to both Raquel and Hope that the former villain felt very strongly about being Josephine's aunt.

"Care to shed some light on this…work that was so important," Hope asked with an optimistic tone to her words, as she leaned in underneath the hood a little bit further, before she reached back and grabbed the light out of Raquel's hands.

"If only I could tell you baby, it'd curl your," Shego answered happily with a look of sheer delight at deviling them in her eyes before turning around to face the youngest member of the group.

"Please…don't finish that sentence, I just ate," Joss grumped out as she walked around the corner, looking good enough to eat to the three women in the garage. Her cutoff jean shorts were cut up so high that they barely covered more than her usual bikini bottom did. Her baby pink sandals showed off her green and black freshly painted toenails.

"You trying to get me hot," Shego huskily asked as she turned over onto her side and hungrily stared down at Joss, who tried to look innocent at first before answering.

"No…are you," Joss snapped back with a fully annoyed scowl and glare in her gaze before she switched emotions on a dime, clasping her hands together behind her back and leaning her top half forward towards Shego, arching her back just right so that the older woman got enough of an eyeful.

"No…but good try kid," Shego snickered back with an amused grin that she briefly flashed to Joss before she reached out and pulled the younger woman into a tight kiss.

"Hmpf, showoff," Raquel snorted unhappily from her spot underneath the hood of the car after leaning over and taking a quick look, obviously not to enthusiastic about the kiss.

"Lay off baby, don't have a meltdown over nothing," Hope cautioned with a tense furrowing of her brows as she reached an unintentionally greasy hand over and laid it on the fuller figured woman's arm.

"Nothing…it's not nothing, it's that pale bitch thinking that," Raquel tried to say back, shrugging it all off as meaning nothing to her, before she grimaced as she looked down and noticed the presence of Hope's greasy hand on her arm.

"Sorry…anyway, let her think what she wants, it doesn't matter, she's not half the woman you are," Hope tried to point out in support of her lover as she nervously pulled her hand from Raquel's arm and then handed her a rag, not making any attempt to look back at Shego or Joss.

"The twins don't count for much, Kim isn't really big on us well endowed wonders," Raquel tried to argue with a look of some disappointment dawning on her face as she scrunched up her nose and tried to wipe the grease off of her arm with the rag, trying to focus all of her attention on Hope and the task in front of her.

"Okay…then why does she practically start to drool every time that Bonnie walks around the house in her best from Victoria's Secret," Hope remarked with an unconvinced tone to her words as she crossed her arms across her chest and cocked her hips to one side. All in all, with her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and a baseball cap yanked on backwards over her head and her overalls pulled down and tied around her waist, a threaded gray beater only adding to her look.

"She…well she, that's only because she's known Bonnie like forever, that's," Raquel grumpily retorted with a look of frustration etched across her face as she stood back up and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Not the reason, Kim and Bonnie were enemies for years, they couldn't stand even being in the same room with each other for to long…hell I'm still surprised that they made it through all of though practices without killing each other," Hope stated sharply as she uncrossed her arms and leaned back in over the engine, pulling out the empty can of oil and replacing it with a new full one.

"Really shows that people can change doesn't it…especially when they're given the chance to," Shego interjected with an oddly content and non threatening tone to her words and look in her eyes as she leaned up against the car, putting just enough of her weight onto the fender so that she could lightly lean up against the hood with her arm.

"Yeah well…some people only pretend to change," Raquel snapped angrily back at Shego before she sent a scathing glare down at the engine rather than have Joss think it was aimed at her given how close she was standing to Shego at that moment.

"Oh Lord…not this again," Joss groaned loudly as she rolled her eyes and lightly smacked herself on the forehead in frustration before she turned around and took a couple of steps towards the open doorway.

"You still don't trust me…what's it been, like ten years since that night, I've had you in every conceivable position and," Shego shot back, a slight hint of irritation in her words though it was clear that she was trying her best to remain calm and not cause any real trouble.

"Enough…I swear if I have to listen to you two argue again I'll kill someone," Hope nearly shrieked out, stopping everyone else in the garage completely in their tracks, as they stared at her with wide eyes.

"Pinky swear," Shego wondered aloud with a hopefully curious smirk on her lips as she crossed her arms and playfully waggled her pinky finger at both Raquel and Hope.

"Just go alright, before one of us says or does something that we'll regret," Raquel offered with an impatient sigh of frustration as she closed her eyes and dropped her head a little bit.

"Fine…come on Joss, I've got an itch that is in serious need of being scratched, and I think that you're just the woman for the job," Shego softly sighed back, after momentarily appearing to be fully ready to argue, before she turned to Joss and licked her lips.

"Cool…bye Raquel, bye Hope," Joss called out happily with a keen look of interest in her eyes as she started to head out of the garage, but not before waving goodbye to Raquel and Hope.

"Bye," Both Raquel and Hope replied together with none to enthusiastic tones to their words or smiles on their faces before Shego and Joss walked arm in arm out of the garage.

"What did Kim ever see in her anyway," Raquel mumbled unhappily as she started to watch them leave before she then leaned back underneath the hood and threw away the now empty can of oil.

"You mean besides the body that most supermodels would kill for, she's done things to me with her tongue that," Hope started to nervously try to explain as she replaced the cap on her engine and turned back to Raquel.

"Ew…not what I wanted to hear right now, I'm trying to stay angry at her, not picture the two of you fucking like rabbits, thanks…now every time I close my eyes for the rest of the day that's all that I'll be able to see," Raquel grimaced with lightly gritted teeth as she reached up and covered both of her eyes with her hands and slightly turned her head away, further adding to her tone of disapproval.

"Well…I could always help you to replace it with something else, something that I know that you'd like a whole hell of a lot better," Hope said softly with a hopeful and slightly seductive tone to her words as she reached a hand up and laid it on Raquel's shoulder.

"Meaning," Raquel asked awkwardly as she slowly opened her eyes and turned back to Hope, laying a hand overtop of hers.

"Meaning that I think that it's about time for you to relax and have a little fun, besides I need to thank you for helping me change my oil," Hope politely and kindly started to explain as she gestured to the car, the warm and comforting expression never leaving her face as she also managed to soften the usually gravely tone of her voice enough so that Raquel would clearly understand her words.

"I could use a little bit of fun…but ya know Hope, now that Joss and that…Shego are gone we've got the garage to ourselves," Raquel pointed out with an opportunistic smile creeping up onto her lips as she closed the hood and then slowly untied the overalls at Hope's waist.

"That we do honey…that we do," Hope replied with an almost giddy half giggle and playful smile displayed proudly on her lips as she loosely wrapped her arms around Raquel's neck and leaned closer to her, before allowing the taller woman to shake her overalls free, allowing them to slide down to come to rest around her ankles, showing off the fact that she was wearing what looked like a pair of Ron's boxers. Try as she might Raquel couldn't hold it in and ended up cracking up laughing. "What," Hope cracked softly, a confused look beautifully screwing up her face, as she looked up into Raquel's eyes.

"You get dressed in the dark or something this morning," Raquel asked with a curious and slightly unsure look on her face and tone to her words as she casually reached a hand down and gave the boxers a playful tug.

"Huh…nah, I woke up with Eve and Liz on top of me," Hope began to answer her with a slightly defensive expression before it changed to an almost pleading one, as if Hope was trying to give an excuse.

"So…that doesn't sound like such a bad thing," Raquel snickered back playfully, interrupting Hope's statement, as she leaned in a little closer and whispered it into the shorter woman's ear.

"Hmm, it's not…but then little Blake managed to get the door open and I had to find something to wear in a hurry…I couldn't find my panties," Hope slowly replied as she tried her best to explain, hoping that Raquel would feel a little empathy for her situation and cut her some slack.

"Ah yes, every child's worst nightmare, catching their mother having sex with their aunts," Raquel joked back, a daring but slightly uneasy grin flashing across her lips as she looked up along the full length of one of the beams that helped to hold up the roof of the garage, obviously trying to have some fun at Hope's expense.

"Hey," Hope objected with a slight look of anger in her scowl as her expression darkened noticeably before Raquel spoke back up and interrupted her thoughts.

"Okay…I'm sorry, but you have to admit…when that kid grows up you're going to have to sit him down and have a serious talk with him," Raquel relented peaceably, throwing up her hands in self defense, before relaxing and laying her hands back on Hope's hips.

"About what," Hope nervously asked, unsure of exactly what Raquel was going to say, even though she leaned in a bit closer to the taller woman.

"About women, I swear that boy's caught me in the shower at least three times this month…and I'm not the only one, that kid has a nose for naked women, I shudder to think what he'll be like when he's in high school…and college," Raquel answered back with a sly wink of her own before she leaned her head in a little closer and laid it against Hope so that the two were forehead to forehead, staring deeply into each others eyes while she finished the rest.

"He'll be a fine upstanding and good man, just like his father, now I think that I'll," Hope started to say to defend both her son and Ron with a fiery and determined look in her eyes before Raquel leaned back and placed a finger on her lips, effectively silencing her.

"Keep me company for a little while," Raquel grunted out strongly through clenched teeth before in two quick motions ripped the boxers off of Hope's body and then picked her up underneath each thigh and set her back down on the hood of her car. The next few hours were a blur to them both.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Monique's Club

"Ah…thanks Ron, I really needed that," Monique mumbled through a very content sigh as she rolled off of Ron and flopped onto her back beside him on the bed, making no effort to cover herself with the sheets.

"Don't mention it," Ron remarked, his lips curled up into an immature looking smirk, before he got a rather rude poke in the ribs from Crystal, who then pulled the covers off of her head before she spoke.

"And what about me huh, do my efforts go un-rewarded," Crystal asked with a look of clear impatience on her face as she picked her head up, licking her lips to make sure that she didn't lose a drop.

"That depends on if you made sure to get a band for tonight," Monique answered casually without lifting her head from the pillow as she calmly stared up at the blades of the slowly spinning ceiling fan above her head.

"Would I disappoint you like that," Crystal stated softly with a nervous expression that flashed across her face as she crawled up the bed past Ron before she then positioned herself right against Monique's side, laying her head on the club owner's shoulder and draping an arm across her waist.

"Well not again anyway," Ron joked quickly as he rolled his head to one side on the pillow and let his gaze travel up and down the length of Crystal's body, at least the side that he could see, before he reached out and gently let his fingers tap their way up her body starting at her butt and ending up at the base of her neck.

"Hey…that only happened once and it wasn't even really my fault, Laura unplugged my alarm, by the time that I woke up the deadline for me calling the band had passed," Crystal argued back softly with a defensive expression as she rolled away from Monique just far enough so that she could playfully swat Ron's hand away before Monique reached over and pulled her back to where she had started.

"Is that even fair, blaming your mistakes on a two year old, Penny was busy with Tara trying to help her open her daycare, they made her jump through so many hoops," Ron asked softly as he took a deep breath and rolled his head back over so that he was looking straight up again.

"You sure you really wanna go there Ron, calling my girl Crystal here out for something like that, when we all know damn well that it wasn't James' fault that you forgot you and Kim's anniversary that year," Monique interjected with a playful yet still defensive expression of concern on her face as she backed up her son with Ron against anything that he could come up with.

"Well…I know, but Kim was really mad and," Ron started to say with an unsure frown on his lips as his eyes darted around the room before he was interrupted from the doorway.

"Aren't you three done yet, the guests have all left and there's like a ton of work to do cleaning up out there…and I have to pick up the kids in a couple of hours from the sitters," Tara grumbled impatiently as she stepped into the doorway, looking like she had already begun to try and clean up but had gotten fed up about doing it herself and had come looking for more help.

"Nnh…c'mon Tara, can't you see that we're a little busy at the moment," Crystal grumbled sleepily as she slowly rolled off of Monique, who let out a frustrated sigh as she pulled a pillow over her face to blot out the sudden burst of bright light into the room.

"I can see that Crystal, but these tables aren't going to clean themselves…so you're coming with me," Tara forcefully answered as she walked towards the bed and then grabbed Crystal by the arm and dragged her across Ron and up to her feet.

"H…hey, no…I can't go out there like this," Crystal tried to argue with a look of frustration and some annoyance as she lightly struggled against Tara's grip, gesturing to herself to try and support her argument, as all of her clothes were thrown onto a nearby chair, right down to her underwear.

"Tara," Both Ron and Monique groaned out in unison as Ron sat up and Monique slid the other pillow away off of her face and crawled over to kneel beside him with her chin on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around him.

"I don't care honey, I'm the only one that's going to be seeing you naked out there and I've seen it plenty of times before, now come on," Tara replied, as if she couldn't care less what Crystal, Ron, or Monique had said, before she succeeded in pulling Crystal from the room.

"That girl seriously needs a vacation," Monique observed in between chuckling softly and first kissing Ron's shoulder and then his jaw just below his left ear.

"I agree…maybe I should take her and the kids to the cabin, they've always seemed to like it there," Ron wondered aloud with a curious half grin creasing his lips as he laid his hands overtop of Monique's before she spoke up.

"Eh…I think this time baby, you're better off just taking her, six kids can really take a toll on a girl…I mean I thought four was enough for me but," Monique let out a deep breath before trying to explain things to Ron in a language that she knew that he could understand.

"But…Nique…but what, are you," Ron asked softly with a slightly confused look on his face as an idea was beginning to form in his head but he wanted to make sure that he was right.

"Look at that…got it on your first try," Monique snickered back, happy tears trickling down her cheeks, before she allowed Ron to pull her around him until she was fully sitting in his lap, his arms tightly holding her close.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Photography Studio

"You know what people would say if they saw us right now," Rosa offered up with a bored out of her mind expression on her face as she wrapped her hooded sweatshirt a little tighter around her shoulders.

"That we look pretty damn good for being thirty," Britina started to proudly respond, a bit of a knowing smirk curling up one side of her lips as she stared at her reflection in one of the full length mirrors, before Zita broke in, loudly clearing her throat.

"I know they say that age is only a number…but I'd rather my age not be broadcast out loud, even if with the exception of Rosa and Josie I'm the youngest one here," Eve interjected as she waved Zita off for a bit before she then began to flip through the outfits hanging on a nearby rack.

"I do not care who knows my age, age can be a symbol of honor and wisdom," Yori pointed out with an oddly calm expression as she leaned in closer to the mirrors long enough to get a loose eyelash out of her eye before she then turned back and looked straight at Rosa as she picked her head up and spoke.

"And it can also be the determining factor of when one stops being cool and starts being an old," Rosa commented slowly with a confidant tone of humor to her words as she tried to write something in her notebook while watching for everyone's reaction to her words.

"That's enough from the peanut gallery, I thought that you had homework to do or something," Zita stated with a slightly frustrated frown as she was trying to get her camera ready for the next shot while making sure that Rosa actually finished her homework for a change.

"I do…but I have like another week to get it done and," Rosa tried to argue back with some impatience as she rolled her eyes and let out a low groan, leaning back on her stool a little bit.

"And you are going to stay home at night and work on it at the kitchen table until you're finished, no more going out to clubs, you're not even sixteen," Zita stated with a serious look in her eyes as she set her camera down onto a nearby desk and crossed her arms in front of her chest, wholly not in the mood to argue with her oldest daughter.

"I will be in a few weeks, dad said that I could," Rosa replied with an upset tone to her words as she quickly leaned forward in her seat, looking fully ready to argue with her mother.

"Ron says a lot of things Rosa, it doesn't mean that just because he said it that it's going to happen," Britina added with a slightly nervous smile, as she tried to get in between the two and hopefully prevent a heated argument, before she physically got in between them and went a step further by wrapping her arms around Zita's waist and giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, last week he said that I could stay up as late as I wanted…but then he still made me go to bed at the same time," Josie grumbled with a look of total annoyance as she pursed her lips and pouted, for the moment ignoring Boris as he sniffed at her freshly painted toenails.

"You're only ten years old Josie, you're still a little kid," Rosa quipped with an almost mocking tone to her words though the childish smirk spread across her lips told the real story about the meaning of her words.

"But I won't be for long, I'll be big pretty soon," Josie argued with a somber pout as she balled up her fists and silently fumed, mostly after not getting any immediate support.

"Got a few years left ahead of you though kiddo, but look at it this way, you're still a big sister to Dean and Rebecca," Rosa offered up with an optimistic smile on her lips and a shrug of her shoulders before she reached over and patted her little sister on the shoulder.

"That's easy for you to say cause you're the oldest," Josie grouched unhappily before she shut her textbook and hopped down off of her stool.

"True, but here's a little secret…sometimes I wish that you were the oldest and not me," Rosa softly whispered as she leaned over far enough so that only Josie was going to hear what she was saying.

"Okay you two, start getting your things ready, after this next shot I'll change and we can go home," Britina said with a tired yawn as she started to head towards her dressing room, reaching back around behind her back and started to unzip her zipper far enough to undo the clasp on her bra.

"Really," Josie wondered with a hopeful smile on her lips, as she felt that being at home was much more fun than helping her aunts takes some pictures.

"And make sure that Jonathan and Taryn aren't out back digging in the dirt again," Zita added with a slight look of frustration as she looked back over her shoulder at a reluctant Rosa holding the door open for an unhappy looking Josie.

"Ah nuts," Josie grumbled out mostly under her breath as she and Rosa walked outside, before she went off to look for her younger siblings in the backyard while Rosa peeked in through the window and watched transfixed as Britina walked back out of the dressing room for her next few shots, like Yori wearing nothing but a smile.

END OF EPILOGUEV2

Author's Note: This one starts five years after the first one with at first Rosa and how she goes out and night, whether she's supposed to be at a friends house or not and goes to clubs, as she looks a little older than she actually is, and she knows how to sneak in if necessary. She wears her school uniform looking for some action; she's quite adventurous for being almost sixteen. Though who she's after might surprise some.

Then there's Raquel and Hope changing the oil of her vehicle while Shego lazily looks on. Shego and Raquel get into a fight before Joss shows up and pulls Shego away for some fun together, leaving Raquel and Hope to talk about a lot of things before they finish changing the oil and move on to more enjoyable pursuits themselves.

Then comes a bit with Monique, Crystal, and Ron at the club as they've just finished having sex and basically just talk about things before Tara comes in and drags a naked Crystal out to help her clean up. Tara has had six kids in ten years, though with two sets of twins, and she's not done yet, neither is Monique.

At the end there's some time at the photography studio that Zita runs as Britina is going to put out a new album and go back out on tour and needs some publicity shots and the like. Rosa and Josie are supposed to be studying but neither is getting much work done. At the end Rosa sneaks a peek at Britina and Yori as they get some private shots in. Rosa doesn't have the hots but Yori or Britina but someone else, someone that hasn't been in this story…yet.

Hopefully the next epilogue won't be to far in coming and I hope that you have all liked this epilogue. As always questions are fine with me and I'll try to answer them on a timely basis, and reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank You.


	154. Kironbon Epilogue Number 3

KIRONBON 

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**EPILOGUE---FIFTEEN YEARS (OR SO) SINCE IT ENDED**

The House

"You look fine mom…you do," Rosa said with a soft groan before she rolled her eyes and flopped back down onto the bed, staring up at the slowly turning ceiling fan.

"Really…you can't see any gray hairs," Zita wondered aloud with a nervous and apprehensive expression, as she carefully looked herself over in the large mirror.

"Really Mrs. Stoppable, you may be old but you've still got it goin on," The young blonde woman answered with a hopeful smile creasing her lips as she eagerly nodded her head before she felt a light smack on the small of her back from Rosa.

"That's uh…very kind of you Summer, but you don't have to lie to me to try and butter me up, you're already family, you can tell me the truth you know, I promise that I won't get mad," Zita started to nervously state back at the younger woman before she smiled at her daughter's lover and tried to explain a few things.

"What, I wasn't trying to…okay fine, you look lovely mom," Summer tried to argue at first, a confused frown creasing her forehead just a bit, before she relented and eagerly agreed with Rosa. While Rosa looked an awful lot like her mother Summer looked anything but. In her mid to late teens to rile her some people had started calling her a Barbie doll. Her figure and blonde hair lent her to the nickname at first, but since then she had sprouted out so to speak, and now a private joke between herself and Rosa was that she resembled a Barbie doll all right, a Barbie doll on steroids. In overall looks she resembled Jessica the most, even though she wasn't actually related to anyone in the house. During their private school days Summer had been somewhat of a nemesis of Rosa's, voted the most popular girl in school her junior and senior year.

"Ugh…don't call her mom, it makes me sound like I'm fucking my sister," Rosa grouched with a slightly grossed out expression as she made a face and leaned back on the bed, her legs crossed under her and her cut off shirt riding up showing off plenty of her well toned stomach and pierced bellybutton.

"Rosa," Zita exclaimed loudly with a disappointed scowl as she immediately turned away from the mirror and with her hands on her hips angrily scolded her oldest daughter.

"Sorry mom, you know sometimes I just can't help myself, they slip out," Rosa apologized softly with a fully guilty expression before she hung her head, allowing some of her hair to fall down in front of her face. The quickly coming pout was a look that Summer admittedly couldn't help but get turned on by.

"Well try to see that they slip out a little less from now on, I didn't raise a foul mouthed daughter," Zita said quickly as she interrupted Summer's dirty thoughts, even if only for a few moments, before the young blonde thought of something funny to say and let it out.

"Really, you should hear her when I," Summer quipped up with a merrily curious smirk curling up one side of her lips, as she stared up at the ceiling, before Rosa reached out and pinched her side, hard.

"Hey," Rosa grumbled, her pout dropping from her face like it was made of concrete, before she swung her legs around and off of the bed, turning away from her lover.

"Way to much information there honey," Zita replied while heavily blushing before she quickly turned back around to gaze at herself in the mirror, doing anything that she could do to try and keep herself from even coming close to thinking about her daughter having sex with Summer.

"She's worse than a sailor," Summer added loudly, trying to act as if she had been making an attempt to say the words under her breath but both Zita and Rosa knew what she was getting at.

"I am not…besides it's in Spanish, how do you know what I'm saying," Rosa demanded with a slightly annoyed and irritated scowl marring her features as she slid off of the bed and got up to her feet, finally slightly pulling up her cutoff jean shorts, just enough so that only the straps of her thong were showing.

"Well…heh, I," Summer began to awkwardly answer, blushing uncontrollably for a few seconds, before she found herself having to look away.

"Wait a minute…stop right there, please tell me that you have not been asking Marta to," Zita countered with a fully less than pleased scowl darkening her features, hands on her hips, as she wasn't sure that she wanted Summer to tell her the truth in this matter.

"Huh…no, of course not…it'd warp her fragile little mind way to much, I love her to much to do something like that to her…speaking of which she said that she wanted me to teach her how to swim so I'd better get going," Summer replied, trying to look aghast at even the notion of her having asked Marta to translate the words that would come out of Rosa's mouth, before she started to head towards the door.

"Hold up, Marta doesn't know how to swim," Rosa said quickly as her words stopped Summer in her tracks.

"Nope," Summer shrugged with a good natured half smirk on her lips as she pulled the tie out of her hair and then shook it loose, unintentionally turning Rosa on.

"So why wouldn't she just ask one of us, I'd be happy to," Zita started to wonder aloud with a curious and motherly concerned frown on her face as she turned to her dresser and glanced over some of her earrings.

"Well…don't say anything to her about it…but I think that there's a boy in her class that she's got a big crush on and he's hosting a big pool party next weekend," Summer nervously started to answer, looking hesitantly around the room a couple of times as if she expected Marta to suddenly appear from out of nowhere, before she flinched a bit as she finally explained it all in full.

"And she doesn't want to be embarrassed by being the only one that doesn't know how to swim, I get it," Rosa replied softly with a true sense of relief in her words, very nearly laughing at herself for thinking that her sister's reason was something much worse than it actually was.

"Will wonders never cease," Zita grumbled out impatiently, with just a small hint of amusement in her words, before she became fed up with the dress that she was wearing and stormed back into her closet to find another.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

THE HOUSE-HOURS LATER

"It's kinda funny ya know," Bonnie casually stated aloud as she lazily twirled a few strands of hair around her index finger, letting her head rise and fall with each breath that Ron took.

"How so," Kim asked with a subtle yawn as she fought to keep her eyes open and stare across Ron's bare chest at Bonnie through the dim light that the nightlight provided.

"I always kind of thought that by now there wouldn't be any villains that needed defeating…ya know," Bonnie replied with a sly grin and wink as she used her legs to hug herself a little bit closer to Ron, wrapping them tightly around his leg.

"Well," Kim started to reply back to her longtime love, with their hands interlaced over Ron's still reasonably tone stomach, before she couldn't help but yawn deeply, tickling Ron a little bit.

"Junior really never was cut out to be a villain, still can't believe that he actually made it in the music biz," Ron admitted with a genuine tone of surprise in his words as he pulled Bonnie and Kim a little closer to him than they already were.

"Well with my baby Britina taking so much time off to have kids someone was bound to fill the popularity gap," Kim half shrugged with a proud but surprised expression as she then yawned deeply and looked to the clock sitting on the nearby nightstand.

"Well duh…but him…really, I still laugh every time that I hear one of his songs on the radio, I just can't help myself," Bonnie scoffed with a look of knowing disbelief as she still couldn't believe that Kim's former enemy was now a top selling recording artist.

"At least there really hasn't been anybody new that could measure up to the likes of Monkey Fist, Dr. Drakken or…or," Kim countered with a audibly relieved edge to her words before she let out a deep breath, trying her very best to maintain her composure and not tear up.

"It's okay honey…you don't have to act like everything's okay, we're still in shock to ya know, we loved her to," Bonnie immediately replied with both a very supportive and soothing tone to her words, and a very serious look in her eyes, as she pulled her hand back and brought it up to gently caress Kim's cheek. Ron felt a slight shudder of sadness go through Kim's body and gave her a strong one armed hug, burying his face in her hair in an attempt to let her know that he cared, feeling that Bonnie had said enough for them both.

"I know, it's just that…I never…I never," Kim tried to say in confidence to show them both that she was okay before her true feelings forced themselves to the forefront and she dropped her head back out of the way and into the darkness to try and compose herself.

"Thought that after everything that we've been through…after everything that we've seen her do…that she could ever go like that, I know," Ron found himself saying in a voice as if he were having an out of body experience, surprised that he could actually fully get the words out without cracking.

"Even she couldn't live forever…as much as we'd wanted her to," Bonnie whispered softly across Ron's chest, with a tone of emotion and honesty in her words, as she looked deeply into Kim's eyes.

"I know…I know, it's just…what do we do now, little Sabrina is only a," Kim slowly answered as she tried to convince herself that she would be fine, be able to move on, before she gave voice to the question that was eating away at her.

"Annoying little runt," Ron quipped with a sly grin curling up one end of his lips as he fought off the confused and upset look Kim initially threw him at his words before he could see in her eyes that she understood what he was trying to do.

"Nice try Ron, but you can't lighten the mood this time, Shego is dead and there's nothing that anyone can do to bring her back," Kim solemnly stated with a great deal of sadness in her eyes before she had to resort to biting her bottom lip to stay calm.

"Or make it hurt any less…we know honey, none of us were as close to her as you, the best that we can do is try to help each other through it, but you have to let us in," Bonnie countered with a genuinely hopeful but nervous tone to her words and look in her eyes as she carefully gently guided her hand first across Kim's cheek, then to her shoulder, and finally down the side of her body, stopping at the point of the redhead's hip.

"I know…I'll try, heh, it's that good old Possible stubbornness at work again, I'll be fine…I hope," Kim darkly chuckled back, trying to use a little humor at her own expense, before mumbling the last little bit very softly under her breath.

"Well don't worry about that, Sabrina and the others should be our main concern, we have to make sure that they don't feel responsible, forgotten about, or unloved, I won't have them," Ron announced strongly with a very determined and definitive look to him and tone to his words as he wanted to plainly make his intentions known to both of the women in the bed with him at that moment, so clear that neither one would misunderstand any part of it.

"Don't worry Ron, we swore to make sure that none of the children ever felt like that," Kim started to reply with an optimistically soothing tone to her words and smile brightening her face before she was interrupted by Bonnie.

"And we're going to keep that promise," Bonnie commented strongly with a very determined look in her eyes as she crawled up on top of Ron, her stomach against his crotch, before she buried her face in his chest and let herself succumb to her droopy eyelids.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Mausoleum

"I still can't believe that she's actually gone," Tara softly murmured with a lost look on her face as she knelt down in front of Penny's plaque and lovingly began to stroke it with her fingertips.

"I'm sorry Tara, I know how much you loved her," Raquel said softly with a heartfelt tone of sympathy as she knelt down beside the blonde and draped an arm loosely around her shoulders.

"She didn't deserve to…not like that…not like that," Tara sputtered out through her tears with a pained tone to her words before she leaned her forehead against the plaque.

"No one does honey, no one does," Monique added with a heartsick tone to her words as she reached down and gently laid a hand on Tara's head, smoothing out the locks that were still almost totally golden, before she had to bite her bottom lip to keep herself from crying.

"She'd want you to be strong Tara," Hope interjected with an unusually, for her, stern expression as she helped Joss waddle in through the door, as the redhead was now only days away.

"Yeah…Hope's right, Penny always did only want you to be happy," Joss chimed in with an optimistic and hopeful smile that she forced herself to express given how rotten she was feeling at that moment.

"But…but how can I be happy when," Tara started to question back before her emotions overwhelmed her and her voice failed her.

"It's okay baby…let it out, we're her for ya," Raquel whispered softly as she started to try to pull Tara into a tight and comforting embrace, but when the blonde resisted she resorted to her superior physical strength and did it anyway.

"She's always like this on the anniversary," Hope grumbled with a concerned and sympathetic tone to her words as she helped Joss to one of the small stone benches that lined the walls of the mausoleum, receiving a soft kiss on the lips from her as a thank you.

"Well can you blame her, especially when they still haven't caught the guy that shot her," Joss started off with a tired and weary tone to her words before she lowered her voice considerably so that only Hope would hear her, as she smoothed out a couple of wrinkles in her dress.

"That still pisses me off every time I think about it, I've been talking to some of the people from Global Justice's legal department about trying to reopen the case, it hasn't been easy…I just don't want to say anything to Penny about it until I have something good to tell her," Hope whispered out patiently under her breath as she kept her eyes locked on Tara, the expression on her face becoming more and more heartbroken with each moment that she watched the tears running down the blonde's cheeks.

"Ya know what…they're wrong about you…what they say and all," Joss quipped with a sly half grin across her lips as she leaned over against the brunette and looped an arm around her waist, gently tickling her.

"Huh…what do they say, and who's they," Hope demanded in shock as she leaned far enough away from Joss so that she could look her in the eye, though not far enough so that Joss was forced to fully relinquish her grip on Hope's side.

"Heh…got you again, you've always been an easy mark, so touchy," Joss giggled out with an immature little laugh at the twinkle of feigned indignation in Hope's eyes before Monique softly cleared her throat with a quick look over her shoulder.

"We were supposed to be together for the rest of our lives…all of us were," Tara finally said after staying silent for several moments as she slowly wiped away some of her tears.

"This will probably sound really stupid but…here goes…we don't always get what we want," Raquel offered with a slightly guilty smile as she loosened her arms around Tara and then gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"I know but…no, you're right, she'd want me to be strong…I have to be strong, if not for me then for the children, they can't see me cry, not when I'm the one that's always telling them that they have to be strong," Tara replied softly, her sniffles and tears slowly starting to subside, before she sat up and looked a little embarrassed to have shown so much emotion.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Home Of James And Anne Possible

"Boys," Jim exclaimed angrily, his hands on his hips, as he stood stoned faced in the kitchen doorway, staring across the room at the stairs.

"Don't make us tell you again," Tim continued, his voice a little calmer than his twins, as he leaned around the corner and shot a fatherly glare his son's way.

"No rockets in the house," Jim finished speaking for his twin brother before her took a step forward and decidedly pointed his right index finger up towards the top of the stairs.

"Ah," Russ and Ross both groaned together in unison as their shoulders slumped and they started to trudge back up the stairs. Though not actually twins like their fathers the two boys had done nearly everything together their entire lives. Their existed barely a few scant photographs with them both not being present in them.

"Heh…I remember this all very well, except in my memories it's me yelling at the two of you, those were the days," Mrs. Possible said softly with a slight chuckle over the rim of her cup of tea before she went silent as she took another sip.

"Ugh…mom, don't remind us, it's because of you that we haven't gotten to Mars yet," Jim groaned out with a heavy sigh and rolling of his eyes before he slid back into his seat beside his brother, though the slightly crooked smile ghosting upon his lips told one and all that he was joking, mostly.

"Yeah," Tim chimed in with, more out of solidarity than actually fully believing what his twin brother was saying, before he shut himself up by taking a rather large bite of his sandwich.

"Boys, stop pestering your mother, she has enough to deal with already without you two," Mr. Possible started to say with a frustrated groan before he was interrupted by his granddaughter.

"It's okay grandpa, grandma was just going to try and teach me how to drive," Mihm interrupted with a meek and mild mannered smile on her lips and blush to her cheeks, as a rule that she herself had set she would try to only speak when she had something important to say. Mostly that rule had come about because of the effects of Dr. Drakken's poison. Though both she and Kim had survived the ordeal the effects had left her the exact physical opposite of her mother. They looked almost identical, but unlike her mother Mihm was much more at home on the computer or a library amongst mountains of dusty old books than out on the court as a cheerleader. Almost everything made her sick, forcing her to devote a full shoebox or two to the seemingly endless amount of pills that she had to take. There seemed to be a pill for everything, and she needed them all.

"Well that's very important, but why didn't you ask Ron or Kim," Holly asked softly, still a bit uncomfortable to speaking about important events with her new family. After Penny and some of the others had died Ron had sworn that no other woman would be added to those that lived in the house. He had indeed kept that promise for two years, until he and Marcella had bumped into Holly, rather unceremoniously so, in a costume shop just before Halloween. Ron had reluctantly allowed Marcella to drag him inside. He had been trying to put some turned down costumes back onto the rack when he had straightened up as drops of Marcella's drool hit him on the head.

"Well…you know," Mihm replied softly with a seemingly embarrassed and uneasy tone to her words before she stepped behind Holly and opened the door to the refrigerator, using both to shield herself from anyone's stares.

"Heh…yeah, they can both get a little…excited, can't they," Holly said with a little laugh, very similar to the laugh that she had uttered after catching Marcella drooling at her in the costume shop. She had just finished doing the splits and was leaning forward to check how much cleavage the outfit showed while she was readjusting her panties. The school girl outfit had been complete, from the white buttoned up dress shirt, tied off pretty high, to the plaid skirt, to the knee high socks and dress shoes, and finally to the two pigtails perched high upon her head. On the spot Marcella had decided to throw a big Halloween party, to Ron's great surprise, making sure to invite Holly. She had attended and stayed late into the night. By the time that the Christmas part came up she stayed overnight and never went home again, for she had found a new one.

"That's putting it mildly…eh Tim," Jim slipped in with a sly grin as he cast his gaze over at his twin. In seconds both were laughing.

"Boys," Mrs. Possible exclaimed with a disapproving tone to her words as she glared powerfully back and forth between her twin sons.

"Don't mind them Mimsie, they're just having a good laugh," Holly softly whispered down to Mihm, who thought of her as an odd sort of big sister rather than as another aunt like Bonnie and Tara, as she reached over and gave the younger girl a supportive one armed hug.

"Holly's right honey, your uncles can be quite insensitive at times," Mrs. Possible replied, still a bit surprised at how Mihm had taken to one of the newest women in Ron and Kim's house. She was still getting to know the rather busty and long legged brunette but was already aware of a few of the reasons, other than the physical ones, that drew Ron, Kim, Mihm and the others to her.

"Hey now," Jim started to argue with a slightly hurt scowl as after fighting with his son he was in a combative mood.

"We weren't being insensitive," Tim added, his expression matching that of his brothers exactly, before he was interrupted from outside.

"Yes you were dear," Tammy, Tim's wife, called in through the screen in the window, a fair amount of humor clearly evident in her words, leaving Tim to grumble quietly to himself.

"She gotcha again Timmy, ha," Nikki laughed out loud as she turned around and grinned through the screen, though being careful to keep an eye out for Mr. and Mrs. Possible's reaction. Being the newest woman in the house she was still overstepping her bounds more often than she would like. Out of a nervous habit as she waited she began to twirl a few strands of her oddly colored hair around both index fingers. Though the dark red color that it was wasn't that out of place on a woman of Nikki's ethnicity it stood out plain as day, and as it was her natural hair color it made her even more of an enigma for many. She had grown up just north of the Texas and Mexico border.

"Would you just shut up already Nikki, nobody cares what you think," Holly grouched back with an annoyed scowl furrowing her brows as she glared through the screen at the recovering dancer. She had been learning the ropes of being a stripper, from Jessica, for some time before one of the other dancers had gotten jealous about all of the attention that the still busty blonde had been paying to the young fiery redhead, with a bust size that put even Raquel and Holly to shame, and greased the pole. She had just started her routine when her knee had failed to support her weight. It was the most pain that she had ever felt. Jessica had declared that she wouldn't hear of it when Nikki had said that she'd recuperate at her apartment, on the second floor of a small apartment building, one without an elevator.

"Oh really, so you finally admit that you," Nikki began to argue back, with a sharp tone to her words and a smoldering fire in her eyes, before the brunette's composure broke and her tone softened.

"I'm sorry Nikki…I just," Holly apologized softly with an embarrassed flush to her cheeks as she started towards the door leading out to the backyard before Nikki met her there, the fire in her eyes extinguished.

"Oh great, here they go again," Tammy sighed, rolling her eyes out in the backyard, before she took a sip of her tea.

"Don't worry mom, we'll try to keep it to a minimum," Nikki chuckled merrily with a sly grin cast back over her shoulder towards Mrs. Possible before Holly smirked sweetly and pulled her into a kiss.

"Funny, I remember Kim saying those exact words…must have been about fifteen years ago," Mrs. Possible mumbled softly with a conciliatory sigh as she rolled her eyes and then scooted closer to her husband and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Heh…yeah, look how well that turned out," Mihm surprisingly stated, almost with an air of confidence and sarcasm, before she couldn't help but zip her lip and blush a deeper and darker red than Jim thought was possible, finally looking away and hiding herself behind the refrigerator's door.

END OF EPILOGUE VERSION 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: As if you haven't already figured it all out Rosa is a lesbian and Summer is her live in lover. They don't live in the house but an apartment a little ways away. Zita is trying to come up with a dress to wear for some time with her and Ron, just the two of them. They talk about a variety of things, with one of Rosa's younger sisters being asked to translate for Summer. Zita groans about it before Summer admits that she's going to help Marta learn how to swim, and with Summer looking like a Barbie doll on steroids Marta is one lucky young woman.

Then comes Ron, Kim, and Bonnie in bed together as the two are trying to console Kim about Shego's death. The former villain died several months earlier and Kim is still broken up about it. Ron and Bonnie are as well but they're staying strong for her. They talk about the children that are now left without a mother. Kim cries some before finally falling asleep in Ron's arms with Bonnie helping to hold her close. Shego died from the effects of the meteorite coupled with everything that she was exposed to over the years during her time with Dr. Drakken.

Next comes some of the women in the mausoleum that Ron had built on the grounds so that the family would be together forever. Penny had been shot after pulling over a speeder late one night. The killer had never been caught, obviously leaving Tara in shambles and the children without a mother. Tara is taking the brunt of it all, as she was the closest one to Penny. Joss is pregnant again and learns of an attempt to find out the identity of the one that shot Penny.

The final part is at the home of Kim's parents. Mihm and one of the new women in the house, Holly, are also there. Jim and Tim have brought their families there as well. Jim and Tim's sons, though not actually twins, act a lot like the twins did when they were little. Mihm is wanting Holly to teach her how to drive since she thinks that both Ron and Kim would overreact and hurt her chances. A while back shortly after she first moved into the house Holly found out that Mihm had a crush on her. After that was sorted out Mihm now looks to her as a kind of big sister. Mihm looks an awful lot like Kim but is much shyer and gets sick easily. Nikki, the other new woman in the house at the time of this epilogue is more of a wild child with a heart, though when the chips are down she knows to calm down.

Here's the list of children that I've promised, it's up to date at least as of this epilogue:

Kim

Mihm-15, James-9, Anne-7

Tara

Michael-15, Angela & Tyler-13, Steven-12, Andrew & Johnny-10, Lilly-8, Richard-5

Zita

Rosa-21, Evan-15, Marta-14, Maria & Roberto-12, Sally-8

Britina

Johnathan-14, Drake-12, Isabelle-10, Shuni-8

Bonnie

Rex-15, Jaden-13, Alexis-11, Roger-9, Kendra-7

Shego

Saul-14, Dhamon-12, Drew-10, Sabrina-2

Yori

Mitsuru-14, Yoshi-13, Yuri-12, Samuel-10, Adam-8

Penny

Christopher-13, Kara-12, Erica-9, Sadie-6

Eve

Hannah-14, Rachel-13, Tamara-11, Amanda-9, Levi-7

Hope

Vincent-15, Cynthia-13, Blake-12, Cerina-10, Rose-7

Monique

Josephine-14, Donovan-13, Tarrell-12, Jalen-11, Luna-7

Jessica

Elizabeth-14, Paul-12, Paula-12, Pamela-9

Raquel

Taryn-13, Shawn-12, Neela-11, Jeffrey-10, Sheree-8

Marcella

Thomas-14, Andrea-12, Victoria-10, Tessa & Gina-8

Joss

Josie-16, Dean-15, Rebecca-13, Joshua-8

Crystal

Eric-13, Craig-11, Jawon-9, Yolanda-6

Liz

Victor-14, Edward-12, Jamie-10, Kevin-7

I think that's all of them, though with Holly and Nikki still to have kids there'll be more, along with the other women that'll eventually join the house after some of the above have passed on. With all of that being said a quick question, since this is pretty much the end of the epilogue's should I go back and write in little tidbits of the story throughout the original story and the epilogue's, like little parts that weren't written about, or should I just end it here? Whatever happens I again thank all of you.


	155. Missing Moments Volume 1

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 1**

The House

"Really mom, I'll be fine, you don't need to stay home on my account," Rosa tried to choke out through feverish lips as she huddled beneath her covers, the sweat trickling down her forehead.

"I don't know honey, you don't look so good," Zita begged to differ softly, her voice full of concern, as she gently laid the back of her hand against her daughter's forehead, not liking how hot it seemed to the touch.

"Really…go, you've been waiting for a night like this for months, it's just going to be you and dad…all night," Rosa replied with a weak smile before a small twinkle appeared in her eyes as she gave her mother a knowing wink.

"Rosa Stoppable, what goes on between your father and me is none of your," Zita began to argue back with a combination angry and guilty blush to her cheeks before Rosa cut back in.

"Oh come on mom, the walls are thick but they're not so thick that I can't hear you two…or you and anybody else, I never took aunt Marcella for a screamer," Rosa dared to answer with a slight twinkle in her eyes as she briefly glanced over towards the door. 

"Rosa," Zita exclaimed loudly, turning her head away so that Rosa wouldn't see the deep red blush covering her cheeks and the embarrassed smile that crossed her lips.

"Sorry mom, it's just that I'll probably sleep most of the night away so there's no need for you to stay home and nurse me back to health," Rosa pleaded with a sickly cough as she squinted her eyes as tightly shut as she could while still being able to fully see everything.

"Come on Zita, if it'll make you feel any better I could come by and check up on her…it'd give me a good reason to get out of game night with my parents," Kim offered with a hopeful and slightly nervous smile creasing her lips as she leaned her head into the room a little bit.

"Thanks Kim but I don't," Zita started to begrudgingly reply, knowing that she should probably say yes but she didn't want to go out and have fun while her oldest daughter was so sick.

"Oh no girl…do not even try that, you are going out tonight with Ron whether you like it or not, Hope and I put him through his paces last night so he should be good to go," Monique proudly stated with a slight shaking of her hips, using it to further her point, as she walked towards the bed, wearing only a loose fitting nightgown.

"Ew…Monique…did you really have to tell us that," Kim grouched with a slightly grossed out expression as she rolled her eyes and frowned at Monique's choice of clothing so early in the afternoon.

"I don't mind," Rosa piped up softly with a hopeful half smile on her lips as she tried to prop herself up onto her elbows, but stopped halfway and then slumped back down, appearing to be very tired.

"Well you should, Monique you know that we're not supposed to talk about that kind of thing with the children," Zita snapped back with a slightly irritated scowl darkening her features as she made it a point of straightening up her dress.

"Really mom…it's fine, I'm not a kid anymore," Rosa tried to argue with a restrained edge to her words as she looked from one of her aunts to another.

"I know but," Zita began to murmur out with an unsure frown creasing her lips as she nervously set about smoothing out a few wrinkles in Rosa's sheets.

"No buts okay, you're going and that's that," Kim and Monique both said with determined looks on their faces and hands on their hips, before Kim nervously began to brush a hand through her hair.

"Okay…I hope you feel better soon honey," Zita reluctantly said with as sympathetic and optimistic smile on her lips as she stood up and tried to keep her composure.

"Yeah…have fun," Rosa replied through a couple of well-timed coughs before she rolled over and pulled the covers up and over her head, thankful that Monique and Kim didn't push things and simply ushered Zita from the room.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Dojo

"Thank you everyone, you have done well, you've all improved very much this month," Yori announced with a pleased smile after straightening back up from a low bow, making sure to make eye contact with each of her students, allowing it to finally linger on the student that was front and center.

"Thank you very much sensei," The young woman quickly replied with a very determined tone to her words and look in her eyes, ignoring the murmurs and snide comments from some of the other students behind her. Selina Tozakowa calmly nodded her head again, allowing her Technicolor ponytail to roll forward over her shoulder.

"You are welcome, do not let their words bother you, they are jealous of your talents," Yori pointed out with a relaxed sigh and easy going smile on her lips as she lightly patted her top student on the shoulder.

"I hope that is true sensei," Selina replied, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself of that fact, as she watched the offending students slump off to the locker rooms.

"That does not appear to be the only matter weighing on your heart I think," Yori observed softly as she politely pulled Selina off into a small alcove off of the main training room, going so far as to shut a pair of brightly colored curtains.

"Really…uh what makes you say that sensei," Selina nervously stuttered back with a very awkward and guilty blush to her cheeks, something that for the usually stoic young woman was very odd indeed.

"You were an entire step off almost this entire session and your breathing has been quick ever since you walked in the door, and right now you are having trouble looking me in the eye…something that is not usually a problem for you…are there problems at home," Yori asked so softly that it was almost a whisper as she took a cautious step forward towards Selina, closing the distance between them so that she hoped that no one would be able to hear what they were talking about.

"What," Selina blurted out in total shock with a completely surprised look in her eyes and her eyes becoming wide as she couldn't believe that her beloved sensei would think of something like that.

"I am sorry if I offended you it was not my intent, if you do not feel comfortable talking to me then perhaps I could find someone else, my good friend," Yori start to politely as possible, in an attempt to cover her small bit of shame at asking the question of Selina, before she backed up enough so that she could make a small bow.

"I know about you and…Ms. Britina, I saw the two of you together in the shower," Selina slowly explained as she slightly bowed her head, staring at the floor, as she carefully studied the threads in the carpet.

"Oh…um," Was the only response that Yori could manage as she stumbled through her thoughts in an attempt to try and come up with something to say back to Selina that wouldn't let out the big secret.

"I didn't think much of it at first because I mean…you're not married so you can be with whoever you want but…then what about Mr. Stoppable and Ms. Possible," Selina continued with a very anxious and desperate look in her eyes as she seemed to look back and forth from the curtains to the window with each word.

"They know all about it, because the lovely Britina is but one of my beloved," Yori started to answer after taking a few seconds to over it in her head before she stood back up straight, looked Selina straight in the eye and spoke the truth.

"Whoa," Selina barely spoke back in almost stunned silence before her feet spoke for her and she tore off out of the alcove, leading a confused and concerned Yori to look away and hope that her young student would keep her secret.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House

"Ah God…finally," Rosa sighed out softly under her breath in frustration as she caught sight of her special someone hurrying out of the garage and towards the front door. Her hair was still a bit damp from her shower but it was the least of her worries. After faking her illness to get her parents out of the house she had set everything up for her special night.

"Hey come on girl, open up," The voice from the other side of the door whispered loudly with a fair amount of hesitation seconds before Rosa's hand got to the doorknob.

"Okay honey, keep your pants on," Rosa replied with a quick rolling of her eyes as she pulled the door open and leaned up against it, giving Summer enough of an eyeful to keep the total of her attention focused on her while still leaving something to the imagination.

"A little hard…when you're not wearing any," Summer snapped back a little angrier than she intended to before her face went totally red with embarrassment at the sight of the slightly hurt look on Rosa's face.

"Well now whose fault is that," Rosa finally replied after finally being able to tear her gaze away from the finer points of Summer's physique, a sly smile beginning to take the place of her frown.

"Yours…this was all your idea remember, whoever heard of running around town in only your underwear," Summer argued with a slightly guilty and embarrassed blush to her cheeks as she let her coat fall open just far enough to let Rosa eat up every square inch of skin that wasn't covered with her eyes.

"Everybody does it," Rosa exclaimed loudly, feeling a bit hurt and offended that her love hadn't been as appreciative about her idea as she had hoped, flailing her arms around at her sides a little bit to try and further her display of emotion.

"Everybody…really," Summer questioned back with a slightly mischievous glimmer in her eye and crooked smirk curling up the edges of her lips as she ever so gracefully leaned over the threshold, making sure to keep her legs straight so that her barely concealed breasts filled Rosa's line of sight.

"Well okay aunt Marcella and aunt Raquel have done it tons of times, you should hear their stories…quite a few of them seem to involve drive through windows…and how to keep your ass covered by a bathrobe that's intentionally two sizes to small," Rosa quipped back with a sly and know it all smirk predominantly on her lips as she had to fight against her own urges to keep her hands at her sides and off of Summer.

"Such language, you've been a bad girl," Summer sternly replied with a mock look of stone on her face as she pouted her lips out, laid one hand on her hips that were cocked just right to one side, and began to taunt Rosa by wagging the other index finger at her.

"Maybe somebody needs to punish me…know of anybody that'd volunteer," Rosa purred back with as innocent of a look on her face, while allowing an inferno to rage in her gaze, as she deftly allowed her coat to slide down off of her body and to the floor. Moments later the only thing separating the two of them was a few beads of sweat as they tumbled into the living room and back over the left end of the couch, laughing all of the way in between the kisses.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Hours Later

"I…I…I do not even know what to say," Zita grouched angrily with a furious fire in her eyes as she stormed back and forth in front of the table.

"S…sorry," Rosa weakly mumbled with a horrendously guilty look of fear on her face as she hurriedly finished buttoning up her nightgown. Beside her Summer was waging a losing battle to try and hold the bottom of the first shirt that she could lay her hands on from riding up to high and revealing everything.

"Oh no missy, sorry does not even begin to cover it," Ron cut in with a barely bottled up scowl of anger as he whirled around on his oldest daughter and tried his best to glare down at her.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, I didn't mean to," Summer mumbled out with a very scared and awkward look of panic on her face as she fumbled for the right words to say to her lovers parents that wouldn't further strain the moment.

"That doesn't really matter right now, what matters is that you and my daughter are…are," Zita tried to get out as diplomatically at first with a pleasant smile towards Summer before she became oddly stuck on her view of the relationship.

"Lovers mom…we're lovers," Rosa softly answered with a proud look in her eyes even though her body language was very submissive.

"This is not happening…this is not happening, Rosa is not," Ron began to softly mumble to himself as he turned away from Rosa and Summer and desperately tried to compose his thoughts.

"Sorry dad…but it's the truth, I'm a lesbian…and proud of it," Rosa replied with a quickly growing tone of pride in her words as she scooted a bit closer to Summer, who looked like she was ready to throw up.

"But how am I going to…you were supposed to, now how am I going to," Zita began to mumble and fumble through her words while running both hands through her hair, obviously trying to piece everything together.

"It's okay Mrs. Stoppable, this must be quite a shock, I apologize if," Summer started to say back, very red in the face as she started to stand up, before the bottom edge of her shirt rose up a little to high. Nearly tearing up in trepidation she snapped her mouth shut and sat back down as fast as she could, using both hands to hold the bottom edge back where it had been before.

"Don't you have any other clothes," Zita nervously asked, hoping that the young woman had brought a full change of clothes with her to whatever had happened earlier.

"Er…it was all my idea mom, it was only enough to get us in the mood, I could lend her something," Rosa started off her answer with a bit of a stutter, for a moment chewing softly on her lower lip which was a habit from her childhood, before blushing at the end.

"Wouldn't work Rosa, it wouldn't fit…I mean maybe Tara has a sweater," Ron started to say as he sadly shook his head, before his entire face went red and he turned away, speaking through a terrible smile.

"Ronald," Zita snapped out sharply with an irritated scowl and her hands on her hips as she had caught Ron's slip up.

"Anyway Rosa your mother and I will talk to you about this later, Summer is it…okay I'm going to call your parents so that they can come and pick you up, if you'll just," Ron answered quickly in an attempt to change the subject and keep the discussion moving.

"No…please," Summer exclaimed, shooting up out of her chair like she had been blasted out of a cannon, a complete look of alarm and panic on her face, before she began to frantically look back and forth between Zita and Ron. In a startling departure from a few moments earlier she seemed to care less that the bottom edge of her shirt was riding up above her hips, revealing everything to the world.

"Baby, hey," Rosa mumbled out in shock, pushing all of her excited thoughts and sensations to the back of her mind, as she immediately slid out of her seat and into Summer's vacant one. With a stunned blush she wrapped her arms around Summer's waist and did her best to not add to the overwhelming tension in the room.

"What…why not," Zita stammered back with a very unsure and concerned frown furrowing her brows, as she gave a quick look to her daughter, her mind reeling with all of the possible reasons that Summer wouldn't want her parents to know, none of them good.

"My parents…they don't…they don't know," Summer very reluctantly admitted with all of the muscles in her neck seemingly being strained to their limits, with her eyes looking ready to fill with tears at any moment.

"They don't know," Ron blubbered softly as he started to stumble backwards, fumbling around behind him with his hands searching for a chair to sit down on.

"They still plan on me marrying Aaron Grimoire, if they knew about this…about us, they'd," Summer rattled off quickly and seemingly without much effort, as if it was an answer that she had either rehearsed beforehand or had given several times before.

"They'd disown her," Rosa blurted out, giving voice to one of her worst fears, as she stood up, keeping her arms firmly wrapped around her love, before leaning her head to the side far enough so that she could see Zita.

"What…no, they wouldn't do something that…severe…would they," Zita asked in some disbelief as she shook her head, not wanting to believe for a second that Summer's fears could be real.

"When our gardener broke one of my mom's special antique vases last year they had him deported," Summer quickly did her best to explain using as little effort as possible. 

"Shouldn't she have been more worried about his family…ah forget it," Ron started to object with a curious frown before he gave up and shook his head.

"They went to, but if they find out they'll kick me out of the house, I have to get home before anyone notices that I'm gone," Summer said quickly with a steadily growing look of panic on her face before she went into action.

"Hey," Rosa exclaimed in shock and surprise as Summer slipped out of her arms and started to hurry towards the bedroom.

"Where are you going," Zita questioned Summer with a clearly less than thrilled edge to her words as in one fluid motion she turned on the spot to face Summer while reaching out to keep Rosa right where she was.

"I have to get dressed," Summer replied with a look on her face as if to say that it should be obvious what she was doing.

"We can't let you out of the house wearing what you wore here, it just wouldn't be right," Ron declared forcefully as he hurried to get in front of Summer who blushed again and turned back to Rosa, silently asking for help.

"But," Rosa began to object weakly before she got a bit desperate, looking to her mother to show her a little sympathy.

"Your father's right Rosa, now Summer…let's go and see if Tara or Jessica have something in your size shall we," Zita replied with a deep breath, running her hands through her hair in a fair amount of frustration, before she put an arm around Summer.

"O…okay," Summer softly mumbled out with a scared look towards Rosa, who returned the look, before Zita lead her from the room leaving a scowling Ron and a very nervous Rosa.

THE END


	156. Missing Moments Volume 2

KIRONBON KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…this one is set a couple of years or so after the end of the story...**

**MISSING MOMENTS 2**

Hawaii-A Private Beach

"Man…am I sure glad Kim isn't here," Joss quipped with a sly smirk on her lips as she slid open the patio door and stepped out onto the stone steps.

"And why is that," Britina wondered aloud with a curious frown turning down her lips as she pulled the scrunchie out of her hair and shook her head back and forth in the light early evening breeze.

"Because it is far to hot for clothes out here and she'd only get in the way," Joss replied with a slightly guilty tone to her words before she slipped her beater off and draped it over the back of a nearby chair.

"Would you two please keep it down, I just got Josie to sleep…she may only be three years old but she's got the lung capacity of a," Jessica groaned out softly with a frustrated sigh before she looked down at her stained shirt and grimaced.

"Ah…finally, that plane was far to stuffy for my taste," Eve exuded loudly, a grin of sheer delight quickly spreading across her face, as she hurried out of the small house and gleefully bathed in the warm sunlight.

"Really…you were naked the entire way, I barely got done with my concert before you were parading around," Britina pouted back with some annoyance in her words as she cross her arms in front of her chest before letting out a small sigh.

"Will you just let it go, we're here so let's just enjoy the couple of days that we have already," Jessica tried her very best to say without cracking a smile as she leaned over and pulled Britina into a one armed hug.

"My sentiments exactly," Eve chuckled back before she hurried after Joss and then pulled the young redhead into a kiss hotter than the temperature.

"Yes well I hate to throw water on your fire there honey but someone almost saw you, if I hadn't thought fast and shoved you into the bathroom the tabloids would be buzzing right now," Britina grumbled back softly with an impatient scowl marring her lips as she tried to shake her head a bit but was stopped by Jessica.

"Who says they're not, with all of us fine ladies backstage with you surely someone will eventually figure it out," Jessica smirked back at her fellow full figured blonde, before she pulled her into a warm kiss that stopped the retort on Britina's lips.

"If they haven't already, just remember to keep it down a little, Josie may be a heavy sleeper but the others aren't," Ron let out with a tired sigh as he leaned his head out of the patio door and then rubbed his tired eyes.

"We will my love, I'm almost back to my pre baby weight so I'm in the mood to celebrate," Eve said proudly with a little twirl, aided by Joss, showing off her almost back to normal figure, a sight that instantly garnered Ron's full attention.

"Show off," Britina whispered out loudly through a thin veil of Jessica's golden locks as she couldn't hide the laughter and joy at having some time to relax in her voice.

"Maybe…but she's got a lot to show off," Joss tacked on with a fair amount of sarcasm in her words as she leaned over and gave one of Eve's breasts a good hard squeeze.

"You all do okay, but right now I just want to take a break…lay out under the sun and," Ron started to say with another sigh and tired shrug of his shoulders as he closed the door behind him and squinted up into the sun.

"Dream a little dream of me," Britina sweetly sang out with her eyes closed as she left Jessica's side and walked up to Ron.

"Uh yeah, something like that…speaking of which everybody have their sunscreen on," Ron stuttered out softly as he didn't sound to thrilled with what was going on even though he loved to hear her sing. He loved it, especially when the two were alone together with her in his arms and a soft breeze wafting over them. In that situation he could hear her sing for hours, and she knew it.

"Damn…must have forgotten mine…silly me, care to put some on for me…but just this once…no hands," Eve did her best to pout back with an unhappy if not scared look on her face and tone to her words as she walked over to Ron, lightly hip checked Britina to the side, before turning around and bending over at the waist, making sure to give Ron a very good view of her but. Before Ron could wave her off in one fluid motion she untied both strings on her bikini bottom and slid it down to her knees before allowing it to fall silently to the ground.

"Why does that not surprise me, are we going to be able to get through these two days without the constant threat of sex," Britina wondered aloud with a slightly bored frown as she got a sympathetic look from Ron before Joss walked back up the beach and handed him a bottle of sunscreen from the table nearby.

"It would be nice for a change, we can always have sex at home you know, but with that many people we can only really relax here," Ron admitted with a nervous sigh, mostly because of the look that Eve and Jessica were giving him, before he looked to Britina and Joss for help.

"Exactly, now why don't you come over here and lie down next to me, I haven't had as much time with Ron as the rest of you because I had to wait until after I turned eighteen," Joss argued loudly as she tried to pretty herself up a bit, being the youngest one on the small island.

"So, that just means that you have," Jessica purred back with a slightly haughty smirk on her lips and tone to her words before she was interrupted.

"How about we all just climb into the hammock together, we'll all end up on top of each other anyway, whether we like it or not," Britina shrugged softly as she looked up and squinted at the bright sunlight before looking back down and smiling sweetly at Ron.

"An excellent suggestion honey, that does sound like fun, a nice relaxing day in a hammock," Ron added happily with a tired and weary expression as he slowly nodded his head and let out a loud and drawn out yawn.

"Oh okay, but only if I get to be next to Ron," Joss unhappily grouched as her shoulders slumped and she began to draw lines in the sand with her brightly decorated toes.

"I call shotgun," Jessica called out quickly before Eve could get a single word in edgewise, looking mighty proud of herself to.

"Any way that I can flip ya for it…or maybe I could come up with some other way to choose," Eve wondered aloud with a curious look in her eyes even though the smile that graced her lips was about as innocent as anyone could muster.

"What did you have in mind," Britina wondered aloud with a curious, if not a little apprehensive frown, as she bent over and slipped her panties and cut off jean shorts off in one fluid motion.

"Well…I was in a serious need of a helping hand before your concert…and it's been hours since we left so," Eve slowly answered with a slightly uncomfortable look to her at first before a devilish grin spread across her lips at the end.

"You see, this is why I love this woman…always full of surprises," Joss cheerfully added with a genuine grin as she wrapped her arms tightly around Eve and gave her a warm hug.

"Oh come on Joss, you know that you just want to," Jessica groaned softly back with a been there done that expression as she slipped out of the rest of her clothes and started to head for the hammock.

"Enough…let's just get in the hammock," Ron ordered with an impatient sigh as he rolled his eyes and let his shoulders slump before he walked over to the hammock and started to pull it out towards him.

"I'll get that for you Ron, to make up for turning you down to that school dance all those years ago," Britina quickly interjected with a slightly embarrassed and fearful little laugh before Ron hurried to put her mind at ease.

"Huh…oh please, would you stop doing that already, I never held it against you back then and I certainly don't know, besides I'd say that you've more than made up for it," Ron hesitated in confusion in the beginning before he got on the right track with what he wanted to say to Britina to cheer her up. Of course the fact that she was naked wasn't helping him keep his mind going where it should.

"I know, but you know how I love make up sex," Britina pouted back to him softly, turning on the charm, before she leaned forward up against Ron's chest, making sure that he got more than an eyeful.

"D…don't we all," Ron mumbled softly to himself, almost completely under his breath, as he did his best to climb into the hammock without letting it show how much he was blushing.

"Nice try precious, but I called shotgun," Jessica countered with a fake angry pout as she dropped her head down onto Britina's shoulder and looped her arms around the taller blonde's waist before softly pushing her off to the side.

"Hey now you two play nice, besides Britina has to be up on top so that she can sing us all to sleep," Joss quipped warmly as she hurried towards Ron before Eve spoke up.

"Really, I just thought that she loved any excuse to be on top," Eve added with a sly grin and a wink before Joss slid next to Ron and dragged the startled blue haired beauty with her.

"What can I say, I just really enjoy the view," Britina admitted happily with twinkle in her eyes and tickled pink smile curling up her lips before she leapt onto Ron, knocking him into the hammock with her landing right on top of him.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Monique's Club

"I wonder what Ron's doing right now," Kim wondered aloud softly with an almost wistful look in her eyes as she turned her head to one side and glanced over at the clock, a habit that she got into whenever Ron was away from her side.

"Would you relax already girl, you're acting crazy, Mihm's starting to notice, you know how sensitive she is," Monique replied impatiently with a concerned look in her eyes and tone to her voice as she cuddled a shaken looking Mihm a little closer to her body.

"I know Nique, but I…I can't help it, even though I know that he and the others are fine, I just have a problem with being apart from him for to long," Kim uneasily replied with a slightly shaky laugh before Monique leaned over as best she could and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry about it honey, if I know Eve as well as I think that I do then Ron probably won't even notice that two days have passed," Zita said in the hope of trying to cheer Kim up as she walked up behind her and slid her arms around her waist, finally nuzzling Kim's neck with a few warm kisses.

"I know Z, it's just something that I'm going to have to get used to I guess," Kim solemnly agreed as she slowly nodded her head and tried to offer up a weak smile.

"Look at it this way, with him gone for a few days it means more time for the rest of us to have some fun on our own," Raquel tried to point out with a relaxed swishing of her hair as she walked past Kim and Monique and was heading for the stage when Hope spoke up loudly.

"Raquel…what do you think you're doing," Hope shouted out loudly over the music as she stormed out onto the floor and grabbed Raquel's arm just above the elbow and whirled her around to face her.

"What," Raquel asked with a relaxed if not bored half smile on her lips before she wrapped her arms around Hope's shoulders and pulled the shorter brunette into an impromptu make out session right in the middle of the dance floor.

"Where are your clothes," Penny demanded with a furious glower that she aimed directly at the taller woman, as she stood a few feet away with her hands on her hips.

"On the stool over there…why," Raquel drawled back with an obviously bored tone to her words as in her mind she had yet to figure out why Penny was getting on her case.

"I'll tell you why…when the children are around we all agreed that we would wear clothes, at least once they were old enough to remember things," Penny pointed out with a very determined tone to her words, as she reached up and began to lightly poke Raquel right in between her eyes with her index finger.

"I remember Penny, but little Mihm's only two, she can't tell one set of breasts from another, so who cares," Raquel cautioned with a relaxed and slightly joking little laugh as she took first one and then both of Penny's hands in hers, moving them down to her sides.

"I care Raquel, she's my daughter and I don't want her seeing anybody's breasts but my own," Kim stated quickly with a slightly fierce look in her eyes as she gave her daughter a quick smile and then walked up to the taller woman.

"Sorry Kim, but really…she probably won't even remember these things," Raquel joked softly with an all to warm smile on her face before she leaned down and gave Kim a quick kiss on the lips.

"Really…a blind man would remember those things girl," Penny shot back angrily with a very pleading and exasperated look in her eyes as she put both hands on Raquel's larger than average breasts and slightly lifted them up a little bit.

"Yeah…but you're not so bad yourself blondie," Raquel replied with a flattered chuckle before she herself reached up and cupped the shorter woman's breasts, giving them both a strong but not painful squeeze. Both women stayed where they were, holding each other's breasts.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere ya know," Hope tried to say with an anxious smile, clenching her legs tightly together, as the sight in front of her was starting to turn her on.

"Looks to be doing wonders with you chica," Zita huskily whispered into Hope's ear as she slid her arms around the lithe brunette's waist before matching the rhythm of their hips to the music, finally allowing her hips to begin to untie the knot that helped to hold her pants up in front.

"Here we go again," Liz huffed impatiently as she sighed and shook her head a couple of times before laying it down on Crystal's bare shoulder.

"Easy there Liz, they're just moving to the music," Crystal replied softly under her breath, almost singing it into her lovers ear, as she looped an arm around the redhead's waist and drew her a bit closer.

"I think that's enough, the two…four of you want to have sex…fine, just don't do it out here where my daughter or anyone else has to watch," Kim stated sharply at first before her voice softened as she didn't like sounding authoritative like her mother.

"Why Kimberly, I thought that you loved to watch," Marcella piped up with a devilish grin hung effortlessly on her lips before she shook herself out of her dress, clearly showing off that the necklace that Penny had given her for her birthday was now the only thing that she was wearing.

"Mmm…she does, but she's…right, not when little Mihm's here," Hope tried to get out even though Zita's ministrations of starting to slide her pants off were making it hard for her to concentrate.

"Or little Cynthia, how is the little cutie," Zita commented directly back into Hope's ear as she gave Hope's hips a quick squeeze.

"She's…fine, should be sleeping right about now," Hope answered honestly with a slightly relieved smile curling up the edges of her lips before she reached back behind her as far as she could go and grabbed as much of Zita's butt as she could, finally squeezing hard enough to get a little yelp.

"That may be so, but don't you think that you should go and maybe…check on her," Kim quickly replied with a slightly irritated tone to her words and furrowing of her brows as she pushed herself in between Hope and Zita until the two had to let go of each other.

"I'll just take Mihm back to the others and make sure for everybody, the rest of you can knock yourselves out while I'm gone," Monique stated with an odd look directed towards Hope and Zita with even Kim getting a bit of it before she turned on her heels and walked back behind the bar before disappearing into the back.

"See Kim, it's just us, the grownups now so what's the big deal," Raquel snickered to Kim as she let go of Penny long enough to pull the startled redhead into a warm hug.

"Well…I know…but…well," Kim managed to mumble out over Raquel's shoulder while her mind was fighting against her body to fully realize and admit just how much she was liking the feeling of Raquel's bare breasts against her body.

"Come on Kim, just give in to your feelings, Mihm's safe and sound and it's still early so why not just let the school marm attitude go and enjoy yourself a little," Raquel softly whispered with what she hoped was just the right amount of suggestion in her words before she began to slide the bottom edge of Kim's shirt up past her navel.

"Well…someone has to, because we all know that it's certainly not going to be you," Kim offered back weakly as she made a half hearted attempt to break free of Raquel's grasp.

"True…yeah, besides I've got to go pick Tara up at daycare and pick up some groceries before heading home, I can't be late," Penny glumly admitted as her shoulders slumped down and her bottom lip jutted out a bit.

"So go already…oh and make sure to get some more…uh never mind," Liz started to call out after Penny before she thought better of it and looked away blushing furiously.

"I am…are you going to be able to handle them by yourself," Penny asked Kim with a slightly concerned look in her eyes as she reached a hand into her pocket for her car keys.

"I'm Kim Possible, I can do anything remember," Kim remarked back with an oddly proud if not absolutely giddy grin before she was silenced by a strong kiss from Raquel.

"Right…just don't ever forget it," Penny said back with a slightly cheesy grin, almost wishing that she didn't have to leave at that moment, before she turned and walked out of the club.

END OF MISSING MOMENTS 2


	157. Missing Moments Volume 3

KIRONBON KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does. This takes place shortly after Joss has moved into the house and had her second child.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 3**

The House

"Got a problem there sweetie," Bonnie asked softly with a slightly concerned tone to her words as she laid her hand gently on Joss' shoulder, causing the younger redhead a bit of a start.

"Bonnie…oh uh hi…w…what are you doing up," Joss very nervously answered as she timidly lifted her head to look up at Bonnie, forcing a smile onto her lips to try and hide some of her fear.

"Rex was hungry…he woke up and pitched a fit so I brought him into the living room to nurse him, have a little peace and quiet," Bonnie replied with a poorly stifled yawn as she reached up and lovingly brushed a few locks of hair back behind Joss' ear.

"Birds of a feather then," Joss tried to joke back to Bonnie as she turned in her chair and took a good look at Bonnie. Even though she had moved into the house the day after getting back from her senior trip, having come home to find that Ron and the others had moved all of her things into the house already as a surprise, she had yet to really get a good look at Bonnie like this. The leggy brunette had made it her mission to wipe out any trace that she had ever had a child while reveling in the benefits. Now wearing only a bright blue pair of lacy panties and an unbuttoned almost totally sheer bright blue nightshirt.

"Huh," Bonnie replied with a confused look etched onto her face as she brushed back the bottoms of her nightshirt until she set her hands on her hips, in the process exposing even more of her ample cleavage.

"I had to give Dean a bottle…thank the good Lord for breast pumps, my nipples are so sore," Joss stated with a hopefully relaxed expression before she realized exactly what she had said and blushed a brighter red than her hair and looked away hurriedly.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Bonnie advised with a nervous laugh of her own as she stared down at Joss before the two shared an almost silent chuckle.

"Yeah…thanks," Joss timidly answered with a half hearted shrug of her shoulders as she started to gather up the pages and pamphlets on the table in front of her.

"So what are you really doing up so late," Bonnie asked as she unintentionally shifted her hips to one side and struck a pose reminiscent of her last photo shoot.

"Well…I know my pa wouldn't have wanted me to stop with high school…I picked up a few brochures from some local colleges, not sure if I have good enough grades to get into any of them but I just…ah I don't know…maybe I'm fooling myself, maybe I should just forget it and go out and find a job," Joss did her best to explain with a clearly unconfident look and words as her shoulders slumped and her head drooped down until her forehead was resting gently on the table.

"Hey now…what's with the pity party, sure you're not a genius but there's plenty of girls that get into college for reasons that have nothing to do with their grades…like money…and besides what's this about you not being smart enough, you're a whole hell of a lot smarter than half the people in this house," Bonnie quickly countered with a combination worried and sympathetic tone to her words and look in her eyes as she took her hands off of her hips and began to gently rub circles on Joss' back with the index finger of her right hand.

"Smarter even…than you," Joss questioned back slyly as she managed to form a playful and slightly randy smirk on her lips as she turned and looked up at Bonnie.

"Whoa there…let's not get ahead of ourselves," Bonnie laughed softly out loud with a fair amount of sarcasm as she walked around the table a little bit and pulled out a chair.

"Okay, but answer me honestly alright…do you think that I should apply at one of these schools…maybe more," Joss wondered aloud with a terrified and pleading look in her eyes as she turned around in her chair and looked straight at Bonnie.

"Easy now honey, what you gotta do is apply to as many as you want, what's the worst thing that can happen…they can say no, now come on over here and sit on my lap and we'll look through them together for awhile…or we both fall asleep, whichever comes first," Bonnie answered her with as caring and soothing of a tone of voice as she could muster up at the early hour, patting her lap and really hoping that the younger Possible would quickly take her up on her offer.

"Er okay, but just so you know I haven't decided anything yet, I just grabbed as many as I could carry, so don't laugh okay," Joss nervously replied as she shakily got up to her feet, gathered her things, and then awkwardly sat down on Bonnie's lap, finally spreading the pamphlets out on the table in front of them.

"Hey…would I do that," Bonnie replied with what Joss hoped was a fake offended look and not the real thing before shrugging her shoulders and smiling. "Okay ya got me, that's exactly what I'd do…then again…so is this," Bonnie admitted with a slight blush to her cheeks, something that Joss found incredibly attractive, as her hands seemed to absentmindedly go to work undoing the buttons on the front of her nightgown, starting at the top.

"I…I don't know about this Bonnie, I'm not sure if I'm," Joss started to interrupt with a very flustered face as she started to get up off of Bonnie's lap but stopped when the brunette moved her hands to cover her breasts.

"Easy Joss, I won't do anything that you're not ready for…but I gotta tell you, ever since you moved in here I've had my eye on you, but I couldn't make my move because you and Ron were to busy…then Dean came along," Bonnie cautiously answered, the tone of her voice such that she was trying her best to keep the situation as calm as possible, as she pulled her hands back and rested them lightly on top of Joss' thighs.

"Your move…but I…you didn't have to wait, I would have…I mean I've always thought about it…what it would be like, with you," Joss oddly began to stammer and stutter back as she felt her entire face flush a deeper red than her hair, all the while her mind raced in a desperate attempt to come up with something to say back to Bonnie that wouldn't make her sound like a child.

"Well ya know you don't have to…if you wanted to take a ride on the Bonnie train you just had to ask, I'd be happy to…in fact I think my bed's available," Bonnie countered softly with an eager smile as she slid a hand in under Joss' nightgown and tickled the underside of the redhead's left breast, earning her a pleasant shiver.

"If…nnh…I didn't have to get up early to help Eve with…nnh," Joss tried to answer back at first as one of Bonnie's hands moved up a little to firmly cup her left breast while the other slid up her inner thigh until it disappeared between her legs.

"Eve can wait you know, she once told me that she'd slept with half her graduating class at Global Justice…all to get a few favors later on…so she can wait as long as she has to if you ask me," Bonnie commented back softly almost in a whisper as each of her words were punctuated in between gentle kisses of the side of Joss's neck.

"Oh…nnh…no…not yet," Joss finally managed to get out through nearly clenched teeth, as she fought against the many fully pleasurable feelings coursing through her body at that moment, as she clamped her legs together forcefully, causing Bonnie to pull that hand away and lick her fingertips clean.

"Really…because you might be saying no but you're acting like," Bonnie started to argue with a slight glint of confusion in her eyes before Joss turned and looked back over her shoulder just far enough that she could look Bonnie right in the eye as she spoke.

"I'm not saying that I don't want to be with you because I do…God do I want to be with you Bonnie, but not right now," Joss said softly with a very needy and honest look in her eyes before she leaned in and gave Bonnie a quick kiss on the lips. "I want the perfect romantic night with you for our first time, I want to be your princess, your perfect princess," Joss continued softly with excited but fearful tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks.

"But baby, you already are my perfect princess…my bucking bronco," Bonnie replied with a gentle kiss to Joss as she pulled both hands back and gave her a warm and loving hug.

"Don't worry Bonnie, I'll buck you so silly you won't be able to stand up straight," Joss snickered as she reached a hand back and playfully tugged at Bonnie's panties.

"Promise," Bonnie wondered aloud almost in a whisper with a look of great intensity in her eyes as she hoped that what Joss was saying would come true sooner rather than later.

"Promise…now what about this one," Joss replied happily as she gave Bonnie a quick kiss and then the two went back to looking over the college brochures, giggling together every so often until Kim would find them the next morning curled up together on the couch in the living room.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Dojo

"So…how do I look," Eve asked with a content smile as she stepped out of the dressing room and out onto the floor of the dojo.

"Like you're ready to give ole Victoria a run for her secrets," Britina replied softly as she casually glanced up from reading through the newspaper reviews of her newest album.

"Got that right girl, only that look doesn't exactly fit for this place," Crystal commented with a hint of more than kind sarcasm in her words as she looked up through the tops of her eyelids at Eve while she continued to play solitaire.

"So when has that ever stopped us before," Marcella happily joined in as she began to squirm around in her chair a little bit more than usual.

"Well it never stopped you but the rest of us would at least have had pause," Hope added with an impatient shrug of her shoulders before she slipped a blue sock onto Vincent's left foot.

"Come on guys I really need your help, I want to make everything perfect for my first time with Ron and Kim," Eve pouted back at them in impatience as she padded over to them and nervously ran her hands through her hair.

"Your first time…really, I thought that you had already," Marcella questioned with a daring glint in her eyes as she crossed her arms underneath her breasts and leaned forward, making sure to get in just the right position to show off her assets.

"So what's the big deal…I haven't either, I mean I've thought about it…I've had sex with Ron just the two of us but Kim," Britina shrugged out pretty calmly as she didn't even bother to tear her gaze away from the reviews on the table in front of her.

"I'd hope so…otherwise you've got some explaining to do girlfriend," Crystal stepped in with a skeptical look before she leaned forward on the table on her arms and focused her gaze entirely onto the pop stars stomach, which revealed a small bump. For weeks she had denied rampant speculation that she was expecting, barely avoiding being found out when she had faced a particularly serious bout of morning sickness mere moments before appearing on national television. She had thanked God above that she was only there for an interview and not to perform, as then her secret would have gotten out before she wanted it to.

"Very funny honey, listen Eve baby…it's not going to matter what you're wearing with Ron, he doesn't care what you look like," Britina laughed back softly with a relaxed and happy edge to her words as she tucked some hair back behind her ears with both hands.

"And yet somehow he's managed to end up with all of us, a bevy of babes," Hope snickered with a dirty grin before she reached back around behind her back and untied the last of her knots, releasing her blouse, and letting it slide off of her body.

"Yes well…we're all lucky that…thankfully, but Eve like I was saying…just do what I do…shake the goods in his face and Ron will be yours, you'll have him wrapped around your little finger in seconds," Britina tried to explain with at first a small sigh of relief before her expression softened and she arched her back just right so that her breasts became even more easily noticed.

"I thought that he liked to hear you sing," Eve relayed with a curious and slightly confused frown as she reached back and undid the clasp on her bra.

"He does…but everything I sing for him are lullaby's, sung so that I can get him all to myself," Britina shot back with a playful smile on her lips as she let herself relax and then crumple up a particularly bad review and threw it into a nearby trash can.

"You still surprise me girl, jet flying millionaire pop star settling down with a guy like Ron and being happy to have his kids…course it's not like I have much room to talk but," Crystal commented with a half true look of amazement on her face as she smiled from ear to ear and seemed to mime being photographed by paparazzi.

"The photographers are just part and parcel of being a star Crystal, I can't help it if my public demands pictures of me, I'm just to beautiful for the camera's to ignore," Britina commented with a purely pleased smile before she ruffled her hands through her hair and half struck a pose.

"I'll agree about you being beautiful but I don't know about the rest," Eve added with a sly wink at Britina before she bent over at the waist and slid her panties off, stepping out of them right as Hope spoke up.

"Well it may not be the whole truth but it's pretty damn close to it Eve honey, I mean look at you, I just had a baby a few months ago and even know I'm thinking about taking you back into the dressing room and," Hope interjected with a slightly uneasy smile before she couldn't help herself and took a good long look up and down Eve, who smiled sweetly at the attention.

"So what's stopping you," Crystal asked with a very knowing grin and a wink as she leaned over and lightly bumped Hope's shoulder with her own.

"Eve has to get ready for tomorrow is what, if she's to busy with Hope fucking her brains out then she might not find the right outfit to wear," Marcella drawled back with an impatient pout as she shrugged her shoulders and wondered what the others were doing at that moment.

"Marcella," Eve snapped angrily with both hands balled up into fists as she went all red and stomped her foot.

"What," Marcella grouched in surprise and confusion as she suddenly found that everyone else in the room was looking at her.

"We talked and agreed about this remember, no swearing in front of the children, even if they are babies," Crystal and Britina answered together in almost complete unison as they stopped what they were doing and glared at Marcella.

"I don't remember that," Marcella weakly mumbled under her breath as she furrowed her brows in anger and glared out of the window, though if any of them would look closely they would have seen her blushing deeply.

"That's because you were to busy trying to help Raquel find just the right hot oil for a good rubdown out by the pool," Eve explained with a easily heard tone of sarcasm in her words before she turned away and started to head back towards the dressing room.

"Well we found it didn't we, I don't remember hearing any of you complain that weekend at the pool party," Marcella huffed back with an annoyed scowl before Vincent chose that moment to begin to fuss rather loudly.

"Heh…looks like someone's hungry again," Britina relayed with a soft chuckle as one hand went up to cover the smile on her lips while the other descended and came to rest on her baby bump.

"Again…God…I swear he just ate like an hour ago," Hope spat out with an impatient and surprised sigh as she rolled her eyes even though almost without thinking her hands found their way to the buttons of her blouse, beginning to unbutton them even as Crystal spoke.

"It was two hours ago dear…remember, it was right before we came over here," Crystal sighed softly with an amused curling up of her lips as she knew that she shouldn't but couldn't help herself but watch Hope pull her shirt open revealing her bare breasts and then pick up and pull her son towards her.

"Jealous much," Britina quipped with a sly wink as she leaned over a bit and laid a hand on the dance instructor's shoulder, though there was absolutely no malice or mockery in her words.

"What…no, it's just that," Crystal started to object with a slightly perturbed expression before her countenance softened and she couldn't help but give Britina a calm smile.

"I understand Crystal, I went through the same thing, I couldn't put a finger on it myself, but once Vincent came along…everything changed," Hope remarked with a supportive and almost in awe tone to her words as she glanced up at Crystal through the tops of her eyes before she let her gaze fall to her son, gently suckling away on her breast.

"I hope you're right Hope, really…I do, but I mean Ron and I already have…it was great, I rocked his world three times that night," Crystal proudly replied with a confident grin as she held up three fingers and made sure that everyone there saw them.

"Oh really, and was that why you spent the entire next day in bed, completely out of breath, you sure that it wasn't Ron that rocked your world three times that night," Eve suggested with a half shrug of her shoulders as she started to head back towards the dressing room but glanced back over her shoulder, and when she knew that Crystal was looking she made sure to shake what her momma gave her.

"Hey wait…I had a cold and…okay so maybe you're right, maybe it was me that got worn out," Crystal started to answer like she was fully ready to start an argument but then she blushed and looked slightly guilty and hung her head.

"That's okay honey, first time Ron and I had sex I wore that boy out…he slept practically all weekend…course the next time we did it he returned the favor, so we're in the same boat…now if any of you tell a soul I'll kill you," Marcella said softly with a nostalgic smile for most of it before her expression changed to a very fiercely protective scowl as she glared around the room, even over at Eve who peeked her head back out of the dressing room.

"Oh come on Marcella get real, who would we tell anyway, besides everybody already knows what happens when you have sex," Britina started to counter with a relaxed smile and shrug before she went back to looking at her latest reviews.

"Hell even I know…sorry Hope, you put so much energy into sex that you always need to sleep it off afterwards, you can set your watch to it," Eve added quickly with a certain tone to her words as she stepped back out of the dressing room wearing a white teddy, before she struck a pose and looked hopefully at the others.

"You just got colder, here Eve I'll help you," Britina observed slowly with a deep breath before she took her time standing up, getting a little help from Crystal, before she walked towards the dressing room, taking a nervous looking Eve in with her to try something else on.

END OF MISSING MOMENTS 3


	158. Missing Moments Volume 4

KIRONBON KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 4**

The House

"You put any thought into what Zita asked you about this morning," Bonnie asked softly with a tired yawn as she slowly walked out of the bathroom, using a towel to dry her hair after her shower.

"What…the Joss moving in with us part or the Shego moving in with us part, because honestly…I'm not sure which one I'm more freaked out by to be completely honest with you," Kim replied with a nervous shaky laugh as she sat on the bed and ran a comb through her hair, humming softly to herself.

"Yeah…that was quite the doozey of a question huh," Bonnie continued softly with a sympathetic tone to her words and look in her eyes as she stopped in the middle of the room and looked right at Kim.

"On one hand with Joss I know that if she moves in she'll definitely be loved, by you and Ron and all of the others…but," Kim started to answer with a slightly nervous smile that momentarily brightened up her features before she came to a sticking point and frown, suddenly looking away.

"I know what you're thinking in that beautiful head of yours Kimberly Anne Possible, you're thinking that you're freaking out at the thought of little Joss all naked and lathered up getting her groove on with anyone, much less someone that you've slept with as well…am I close," Bonnie offered back looking straight into Kim's eyes though out of the corner of her eye and over Kim's shoulder the busty brunette caught sight of Monique and Tara silently slipping into the room, both wearing pajamas.

"Er…yeah, something like that, I mean I know that it's to late to turn back now, they're both already living here and Joss just had a baby…Ron's baby," Kim nervously answered looking a little lost as she tried to muster up a smile but found it almost impossible to do so before the reality of her words finally hit her with full force.

"So…it's not like she's the only one ya know, I mean you've got Tara here, Yori, Zita, Bonnie, and Hope that have also had a baby with Ron, just be thankful that little Dean is a healthy and happy baby and leave it at that," Monique interjected quickly as she did her best to keep an upset or impatient edge out of her words as she tried to calm Kim's fears.

"Exactly, see Kim there's nothing for you to worry about, Joss living here is for the best, I don't know about you but I've gotten so used to playing with Josie that I don't think that I could ever give her up, I couldn't stand it if she and Joss weren't living here…and now with little Dean," Tara agreed happily as she nodded her head with a very serious but also certain look on her face as she climbed onto the bed and sat beside Kim and Bonnie.

"I think you forgot somebody Monique…don't give me that look, you might not be as big as a house yet but you soon will be," Bonnie shot back to Monique, who was trying to look like she didn't know what Bonnie was talking about, before she leaned away from Kim long enough give Monique a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey now, just because you got as big as the Goodyear blimp with Rex doesn't mean that I will, my mother didn't get very big with me ya know," Monique argued softly with a fake look of annoyance before she ran her hands down her body, showing off her still desirable figure.

"Lucky you, I'll probably never get my figure back," Tara pouted with a somber frown as she hung her head, suddenly looking like she was about to cry.

"Don't worry baby, if you don't then there'll just be more of you to love," Bonnie tried to say softly in support of Tara with an energetic smile on her lips before she saw a few tears begin to slide down the blonde's cheeks.

"Bonnie," Kim cried out with a clearly unhappy scowl as she whirled around on Bonnie and leaned in at her, still glaring.

"Sorry Tara…you know I don't think like that, I was just trying to cheer you up, you know that right, I'd never intentionally hurt you…I haven't been anything like that since high school," Bonnie pleaded with an almost terrified look in her eyes and worried look on her face as she turned to Tara on her hands and knees, looking as if at that moment she desperately needed her lover to forgive her.

"You know even though this really isn't the time or place…God Bonnie looks hot right now, what I wouldn't give to grab her and…nnh…yeah," Monique whispered softly into Kim's ear as she leaned over and wrapped an arm around the redhead's waist, pulling her close.

"Not now Monique, Tara," Kim started of whispering softly under her breath to her old friend before she turned her head towards Tara, silently offering her support.

"It's okay Kim, I'll be fine," Tara mumbled back through a few more tears before she started to reach up to wipe the rest away but was caught off guard when Bonnie did it for her, still looking very nervous and scared.

"Really…you don't…hate me now," Bonnie asked softly as she leaned back with her knees tucked underneath her and sitting on her heels, her hands resting together in her lap as she herself looked about ready to cry.

"How could I ever hate you," Tara exclaimed through more tears before she surprised everyone including Bonnie by throwing herself at the brunette, wrapping both arms around her neck, and ultimately sending the two over onto the bed and then sliding off onto the floor.

"Tara," Monique called out in alarm as she instantly let go of Kim and flopped onto the side of the bed, staring down at the two on the floor with great concern.

"Bonnie," Kim added with a great amount of concern in her voice as she nearly fell backwards off of the bed before she caught herself and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, fully ready to go to either's aid.

"I'm okay…I think," Tara started to reply with a more embarrassed than hurt grimace on her face as she started to get up before Bonnie's words stopped her.

"I'm good," Bonnie replied with a giddy giggle and a huge slightly dopey grin on her lips before Monique leaned over and saw why the other brunette seemed to sound so happy, her face was buried in between Tara's breasts.

"I'll say, so anyway Kim, about Joss," Monique began to laugh back softly at Kim as she started to edge towards the side of the bed before Kim stopped her with an arm around her waist.

"With Uncle Slim gone I feel that I'm supposed to look out for her, make sure that nobody hurt her," Kim

"But we're here to help," Tara called out weakly as she was blushing very deeply but looking all to happy to be positioned right where she was in regards to Bonnie, who also looked quite happy.

"She's right Kim, it's only natural that you'd want to look out for your beloved cousin and keep her from any harm, that's why I love you so much, you care so deeply about people whether they want you to or not, you love because it's who you are," Bonnie beamed back proudly with more than a fair amount of love both in her eyes and in every word that she spoke.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Bonnie, that's part of why I never held to much against you back in school, I knew that you didn't mean anything by it, you only did anything because you cared so much," Monique happily agreed as she seemed to think about fighting against Kim's hold for a few seconds before changing her mind and almost literally melting into Kim's arms.

"Right…well how am I supposed to feel when I see Joss tiptoeing past my room at two in the morning wearing only her panties…or worse…nothing at all, seeing her naked is just plain wrongsick," Kim started to uneasily say back before she gave a shaky voice to some of her frustrations, briefly glancing over at the doorway hoping that she wouldn't see anyone walking by at that moment.

"Heh…Ron sure does have a way with words doesn't he," Bonnie chuckled in a relaxed and happy manner with a sly grin before she reached out and wrapped her arms around Tara's waist, holding the two close together.

"The boy…no…the man has a gift, sorry Kim but I don't think that there's really much that we can do about Joss, she ain't leaving and unless we all become nuns or something," Monique tried her best to explain her way of thinking before coming up with a thought that made her shudder at the mere mention of it.

"Fat chance of that, ain't no way in hell you're getting me to take a vow of celibacy," Bonnie declared with a very certain and definite edge in her words as Kim knew full well the reason why, the brunette loved her Ronshine far to much to ever give it up. "That's not the only thing princess, Ron's only part of it, the rest of you are," Bonnie started to add with a sympathetic look in her eyes before Tara cut her off.

"We could try to keep things under control when the two of you are around, but with Marcella and Raquel we can't say anything for certain when they get a little tipsy…their clothes come off and they," Tara interrupted slowly at first with her usual smile of helpfulness gracing her lips before memories of what happened when a certain pair of her lovers got enough alcohol in them caused her to go silent amidst more blushing.

"Believe me I know, Raquel draws you in talking about how your aura is affecting her and how much it's telling her that she wants you to kiss her…to touch her," Kim softly groaned out in agreement as she closed her eyes and replayed a few select scenes from her memory on the backs of her eyelids of just such an occurrence.

"You know we'd better stop talking about Raquel and Marcella and get back to helping Kim with Joss, otherwise I'm afraid that I'm just gonna have to go get me some of that…which I'd of course blame all of you fine ladies for," Monique said strongly with a confidant nodding of her head as she started to feel a little hot.

"I would but I don't want to wake anybody up, which means that we should all be getting to bed…care to join us honey," Bonnie unhappily declined with a sad pout before she brightened back up as she looked back and forth between Tara's face and the bed.

"Of course, why do you think we came in here in the first place," Tara replied happily as she and Bonnie got up into a seated position on the floor beside the bed.

"Then come on…somebody get the lights," Kim sighed softly with a bemused giggle before she turned and pulled Monique under the covers with her, falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-A Few Doors Down

"Do you think she's freaking out yet," Joss asked with a clearly concerned look on her face as she dropped a dirty diaper into the diaper bin and snapped the top shut.

"Define freaking out," Zita asked back with a concerned frown as she climbed up onto the bed behind Joss and got up onto her knees before finally picking up her brush and beginning to brush out Joss' hair.

"Well Z she gets nervous every time I try to talk to her, especially if I'm holding Dean," Joss replied with a heartsick look of worry in her eyes as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself and trying not to dwell on the depressing thoughts now filling her head.

"Why do you think that is honey," Zita wondered aloud as she glanced over at Rosa who was sitting on the floor near the bathroom, wholly engrossed in her schoolwork.

"I…I think it's because…of Dean, because I think that every time that she sees him she's reminded that Ron and I have had," Joss solemnly answered with a slow and deliberate pacing to her words as while she stayed still and let Zita comb her hair her gaze slowly made its way around the entirety of the room that she could see from her position on the bed.

"I get the point baby, you shouldn't worry about it so much though, it was bound to happen, you should have seen what Bonnie was like before Rex came along, she was a nervous wreck, of course when she found out that she was pregnant she was sad to feel happy about it, Kim's just feeling uneasy because the thought of you and Ron…in that way…is probably something that she's still having some trouble accepting," Zita observed with a sage like look to her as she momentarily stopped combing Joss' hair long enough to lean to the side far enough to be able to look her in the eye. She stopped midway through her response because she caught sight of Rosa looking up from her homework with a confused look on her little face.

"Do you think that she'll ever get over it, stop feeling weird that Ron and I are," Joss wondered back softly with a very worried look and tone to her words as she began to nervously wring her hands while looking over at Rosa.

"Eventually, but I don't think that this is something that we're going to be able to rush through, you're just going to have to wait it out, Kim's pretty stubborn when she wants to be," Hope interjected with a light hearted tone to her words and shrug of her shoulders as she walked into the room and then slowly sat down beside Rosa.

"Tell me about it," Rosa grumped with an impatient look of frustration on her face before her bottom lip slid out into a pout as she looked to be stuck on a hard problem.

"Got a problem there sweetie," Hope wondered softly with a slight bit of concern in her words as she looped an arm around her oldest niece and looked down at the book in front of her. Though a little more of a tamer dresser since becoming a mother Hope was still one that liked to dress to impress, still loving to wear red and anything that showed off her figure that she had worked night and day to get back.

"Yeah…my stupid teacher wanted me to," Rosa started to glumly answer as she lazily flipped through a few pages, unsure of some things, before her mother cut in.

"Rosa, what did I tell you about," Zita snapped out with an upset and very disapproving edge to her words as she stopped brushing Joss' hair long enough to lightly glare over at her oldest daughter.

"Sorry momma," Rosa quickly answered with a slightly sheepish grin as she hunched her shoulders up a little bit and dropped her head.

"Don't worry about it honey, it's a mom thing," Hope reassured Rosa with a patient smile before she leaned over a bit closer and reached a hand up to mess up her niece's hair, earning her a bored grimace.

"But why'd our teacher give us so much homework," Rosa demanded unhappily before she set about angrily trying to erase one of her answers. She was erasing so hard that Hope had to hurry to grab her hand and stop her.

"To give me grief that's why," Zita mumbled softly under her breath with a slightly annoyed tone to her words, as she didn't see the toothy grin that flashed across Joss' face.

"But getting back to my problems here, this is Kim's house and I don't want to impose," Joss began to say to try and get things back on topic with an anxious look before she stopped Zita from brushing her hair anymore and then slid off of the bed to her feet.

"See that's where you're wrong dear, this is your house to, from the moment that you crossed the threshold and spent the night this became ever bit as much your house as it is mine or anybody else's," Hope stated sharply, more though out of trying to prove a point rather than being upset or angry at anyone, as she got back up to her feet and smiled at Joss as she lazily adjusted her loose fitting nightgown.

"Really," Joss asked back with a tone of voice that seemed to suggest that she was begging for Hope's words to be right on the money.

"Would I lie…would she lie," Hope and Zita answered one after the other as they walked towards Joss before Zita looped her arms around the redhead's waist and Hope linked her hands around the back of Zita's neck.

"Do you really want me to answer that," Joss started off trying to ask back with some confidence in her voice before ending it in a whisper as she saw the look in Hope's eyes and could feel Zita's hot breath on the back of her neck.

"Well now…that really depends on how much longer you intend on talking…doesn't it," Hope softly whispered straight to Joss as she looked the younger woman right in the eyes and punctuated each and every break in her speech with first a kiss to Joss and then to Zita, serving to raise Joss' temperature.

"Uh honey…why don't you pick your…ya know just leave everything there and go see if aunt Britina can get you some ice cream okay," Zita stuttered slightly as she knew what was coming and knew that it would be best if her daughter was not there to see it.

"Okay," Rosa exclaimed happily as it was more than clear that she needed no prodding to abandon her homework as she jumped up to her feet and raced out of the room.

"Good call," Hope admitted softly with a giddy grin before she hurried over and shut and locked the door.

END OF MISSING MOMENTS 4


	159. Missing Moments Volume 5

KIRONBON KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 5**

Monique's Club

"This is getting me nowhere," Britina moaned with a somber sigh as she shook her head and took a seat on the edge of the stage.

"We just started girl, give it a little time," Crystal replied with a supportive tone to her words as she knelt down beside the blonde and used a small towel to wipe away some sweat off of her forehead.

"Eh…what are you," Britina started to suddenly exclaim in shock as she almost instinctively lurched back away from Crystal, who looked very surprised and worried.

"You were all sweaty…I was just trying to help, sorry…I won't do it again," Crystal replied blushing deeply and looking a bit scared before she dropped the towel and scooted back.

"Wait no, that's not what I…sorry," Britina said apologetically with a placating hand held out towards Crystal, who looked very glum, as she tried to figure out the thoughts in her own mind. She had never originally intended to move into the house and begin sleeping with every one of the others that lived there. But ever so slowly and certainly she had begun to feel her resolve slipping away into first acceptance and then curiosity. Months earlier if Crystal had offered to help her plan some new dance moves for an upcoming concert tour she would have been fine with it until Liz would reveal to her that Crystal liked to come up with new routines in the nude, she would certainly have said no, that she didn't swing that way. Now they were working things through on the stage at Monique's club in nothing but their underwear. Most of the time it was alright and not something that bothered her very much, though after an hour if she were honest she would have to admit that a single bead of sweat silently trickling down the gap in between Crystal's heaving breasts could easily capture her complete attention.

"Really…it's okay, what was I thinking…this was all to much to fast, I'm sorry," Crystal slowly and awkwardly replied, suddenly appearing to feel as if standing around on the sweltering stage in only her underwear had been the wrong thing to do, covering herself with her arms as best she could.

"No…I'm sorry Crystal, it's my fault…really, I'm just…not sure about all of this, I'm not sure what's going on, one minute I'm shutting my eyes and sticking my fingers in my ears whenever I walk by an open doorway and hear moaning and the next minute I'm transfixed by a bead of sweat sliding down your toned and taut…what was I saying," Britina quickly stuttered back softly at first before her tone grew louder, with finally at the end she suddenly went silent, blushing very deeply and turning away.

"What you feel in your heart that's what, you can't help getting curious about what you see and hear back home, certainly affected me, I couldn't help myself…I got curious, once Kim got me in her clutches there was no going back," Crystal pointed out slowly with a very deliberate pacing and tone to her words as she looked the blonde pop sensation right in her eyes, making sure that she knew that she meant each and every word that left her mouth.

"She's that persuasive huh, that forceful," Britina asked subtly with an almost scared and slightly haunted look in her wide eyes as she was having trouble thinking of Kim in that way, but once she started she found it impossible to stop, something that only served to fuel the fear.

"Whoa no…she's nothing like that, she just makes you feel so loved…so special…so important, so strong…she gets you to believe that whatever you want out of life is possible, all your fears just seem to go away…no Britina Kim's not scary…she's wonderful," Crystal again tried to explain as she cast her gaze around the room this time, searching for just the right words to say both to ease Britina's fears while at the same time convey her true feelings about Kim.

"I hope she is," Britina softly breathed out with an excited smile and a short giggle before she realized what she was saying, blushing hard again and trying to look away but Crystal stopped her with a gentle hand on her chin.

"I'm not going to bite…even if you ask nicely, though I do have an idea about what we could do to try and help you to relax, wanna give it a try," Crystal cautioned with a bit of a randy wink at Britina, before she let the towel drop back down to the stage.

"I don't have to…do anything crazy do I, my manager would kill me if some crazy paparazzi got a picture of me doing something with you…not that that's a bad thing, but my fans still think that I'm dating," Britina hesitantly asked, her voice full of trepidation as she was forced to take several deep breaths to try and calm herself.

"Relax…we don't even have to leave this stage, though I do feel that if you think that it was hot in here before…you ain't seen nothin yet," Crystal chuckled happily with a happy smile before she got back up to her feet and headed over towards the stereo. Try as she might Britina couldn't help but half turn and watcher her go, her gaze becoming fixated on just how the dancers panties clung to her body.

"What's that supposed to," Britina started to wonder aloud with a curious and nervous tone to her words before Crystal changed the music to a song that had a more upbeat and thumping beat to it. She had of course heard this type of music before, with her mind beginning to fill with the images of how she had seen people dancing to that particular kind of music.

"Now come on over her and I'll show you how to really dance," Crystal stated with an excited air to her as she walked back over to Britina and offered her a hand up, which the blonde anxiously accepted with an uneasy little smile.

"Ya know I'm more of a classically trained dancer, I'm not sure if I can really do this right," Britina acknowledged softly with a bit of an embarrassed shrug of her shoulders before Crystal countered with a determined snicker.

"Then this is your lucky day because I'm gonna lead you, now just relax and follow my lead," Crystal ordered politely with an oddly supportive tone to her words as she pulled Britina against her so that Crystal's stomach rubbed up against the small of her back.

"Okay but," Britina mumbled nervously before she felt as if her hips were glued to Crystal's as the two began to grind against each other, which would have been the foremost thought on her mind except that the dancers hands began to effortlessly slide around her body.

"Just relax and let yourself move to the music, let it control you," Crystal urged huskily into Britina's ear before both of her hands covered Britina's breasts, landing overtop of Britina's own, as she guessed that was where Crystal's hands were headed from the start.

"Err…are you sure about this," Britina whispered back as her mind and her body were fighting a war against each other and her mind was beginning to lose.

"Of course…now trust me and move the hands…which means that you don't need this…any…more," Crystal replied with a little bit of a fuller voice before she let Britina lean forward so that she could lean down and unhook the blonde's bra with her teeth. Very reluctantly Britina slide her hands up to both side of her neck, letting her bra slip to the stage. Try as she might, and as fearful as she was at that moment, for some reason she couldn't help but trust Crystal completely. Letting the feelings that sprang up within her wash over her body, Britina had to decide in a split second whether or not to allow it to continue. A few inches behind her Crystal could feel that slight bit of hesitation. Taking a risk she did the first thing that came to her mind, licking her lips she gave both of Britina's breasts a good hard squeeze, hoping for the best. She didn't have to wait very long.

"Ahh," Britina cried out suddenly as she couldn't it as her lips curled up into one of the brightest smiles that she had ever know, before her hands slid on past her neck and her fingers became entangled in her hair as her eyelids began to flutter. Just when she started to come down from her initial high Crystal gave the blonde's breasts another hard squeeze, this time adding to it by leaning her head in and beginning to gently nibble on Britina's ear. Had their bodies not been almost literally glued together due to their rhythmic movies in unison to the beat.

"That's what I like to hear," Crystal whispered softly into Britina's ear before while the blonde was busy focusing on what the dancer was doing with her left hand she divested her pupil of her panties.

"Nnh…please…please I," Britina begged with an ever-increasing tempo to her words as Crystal returned her right hand to Britina's right breast.

"Well the girl did say please," Crystal snickered quickly and fully as she had been waiting for this moment from the second that she had agreed to help Britina come up with a few new dance moves. Without giving the over stimulated blonde in her clutches any time to recover she gave both breasts one last good hard squeeze before sliding both hands down Britina's stomach until she locked both of them on the underside of each thigh, so that when she touched the tips of her thumbs together they formed an arrow pointing straight up towards the taller woman's bellybutton. She could feel Britina's entire body trembling, though whether with anticipation and excitement or fear she couldn't tell.

"What…what are you," Britina managed to get out before being lost in a brilliant haze of explosions going on in her mind and all places south of it. She didn't know how long the haze last, all that the remaining nerves that were still listening to her brain could feel was Crystal sliding both fingers in and that she was slowly being lifted up a little ways before gently being let back down. After a short bit of garbled screams that were from anything but fear she felt herself, from the waist up, being allowed to slowly fall forward until she had to only lightly support herself with her hands. Though she wasn't sure from where it came or why but she began to laugh, heartily.

"What's so funny," Crystal started to ask with a slightly confused and hurt tone to her words as she helped pull Britina back up against her, wanting answers.

"Thank you," Britina answered appreciatively with a quick smile and exhale before she turned her head to the side, leaned back, and captured the brunette's lips with a powerful kiss. Neither knew how long the kiss would last but it was just starting to deepen into much more when Britina felt a pair of warm hands cupping her bare breasts. Not realizing that Crystal's hands were still both down between her legs she thought nothing of it, that was until she heard someone clapping.

"Huh," Crystal spat out in shock as she started to fear the worst, that someone from the outside had come into the club and caught them in the act.

"Oh God I…Jessica," Britina started to exclaim, wide eyed in fear, as she turned her head back straight and was surprised to find Jessica staring sweetly back at her. Another surprise came when she looked down and saw that it was Jessica's warm hands that covered her breasts and not Crystal's. If it were possible her eyes widened even more in shock when she saw that Jessica was just as naked and sweaty as they were, her hair having become stringy and clinging to her body wherever it fell.

"Bravo…bravo girlfriend, that was quite the show," Monique declared proudly, a wide and dirty grin plastered onto her face, as she walked out from behind the bar and stood there clapping.

"What…you were watching," Britina stammered out in total shock as an embarrassed blush raced up her neck and the covered her face before Jessica gave her breasts a quick hard and playful squeeze as she leaned in close.

"Not really…but even a deaf person would have heard you two," Jessica snickered softly into the pop stars ear before she made it a point to lean into Britina as closely as she could.

"Oh no," Britina softly whispered as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut and the wheels in her mind began to whirl, dreaming up all of the possibilities of who could have heard them and what it could mean for her career.

"Oh no is right, now you're gonna get what's coming to you, but first," Jessica added quickly, almost as if she were in a hurry, before she turned her head to the side just enough so that she could lean in and meet Crystal halfway for a kiss.

"H…Hey…you two wanna get a room because I," Britina started to nervously mumble before she felt both Crystal and Jessica squeeze her hard at the same exact moment, causing her to cry out again and for a moment she was cut off.

"Really need to shut up," Monique interrupted daringly with a smile on her lips like one a cat would get right after it had caught the canary before she shut Britina up with a kiss of her own. Much of the rest of their day was spent on the stage, then in the conveniently over large shower and then the bed in the back.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Hours Later

"Come on Ron," Wade scolded with an impatient look on his face as he lightly glared into his computer screen at his old friend, hoping that he was in a generous mood.

"No Wade," Ron shot back with a lightly annoyed scowl as he lightly glared at his old friend over the rim of the glass that he then took a drink of water from.

"Why not," Wade unhappily asked with a hurt look before he went about shuffling through some files so that he could avoid the glare that he was getting from Ron.

"Because…it's just not right," Ron replied in a huff as he didn't like talking about this sort of thing with anyone outside of the house, especially with someone like Wade.

"Not right…Ron, the entire rescue party that night saw Bonnie leap into your arms and kiss you on the mouth with her legs wrapped around your waist, then they saw you kiss Hope, now they're not all as smart as me but even they are smart enough to figure out that something's going on between you and everyone else in the house, isn't it better that they hear it straight from you and Kim and not from some tabloid that makes you look like you have a harem," Wade tried to slowly explain back while trying his very best to keep his cool while trying to figure out how to get what he wanted from Ron.

"I do not have a harem…it's just," Ron started to say with an upset frown before his attention was diverted when Bonnie peeked her head in, noticed that he was talking to Wade through the computer and stepped fully into the room.

"Hey Bonnie…maybe you can…whoa," Wade started to utter in some relief as maybe he could enlist Bonnie in before he saw what she was wearing, or more accurately what she wasn't, as his whole face went red and he then turned away from the screen.

"Bonnie," Ron exclaimed loudly, more out of shock than out of anger as he leapt up out of his chair and pulled her bathrobe closed and tied it comfortably at her waist, letting his hands linger on her baby bump for a few moments. Smiling softly as any anger in her expression slid into absolute joy Bonnie gently laid her hands on top of Ron's and looked up at him with a great amount of love in her eyes.

"Uh Bonnie, can you please help me talk some sense into Ron here," Wade asked softly with a nervous tone to his words as he didn't like to intrude on such a tender family moment.

"Sure Wade, what's the emergency," Bonnie readily agreed with an eager to help smile towards the screen, clearly not being embarrassed in the least for Wade having gotten a quick peak of almost all of her goods seconds before.

"Wade wants me to give him an exclusive interview on what's really going on here, what it's like to be living with all of you," Ron advised her softly with a hesitant look as he carefully helped her into the seat that he had just vacated, thankful that she didn't fight him on it.

"Oh really…and here I was thinking that you wanted to help us out…silly me," Bonnie sneered back dreamily at Wade with at the end more than a fair amount of venom in both her words and her gaze as she met Wade's glare with her own.

"Easy Bonnie it's not like that…really, have you seen the online blogs and message boards, I keep the ones on Kim's official site clean but there are plenty of other sites that let people post anything they want, no matter how crazy it is," Wade cautioned with a look of panic that flashed across his face as he saw how strongly she had responded to him.

"I didn't fall in love with Ron and Kim and the others for anyone but me, I'm not in this relationship for anyone's entertainment but our own, I love them and they love me…that's all the truth that I need," Bonnie pointed out strongly with a very certain and honest tone to her words and look in her eyes, leaving no doubts in Wade's mind that this was honestly how she saw her world, there was no sugarcoating of anything or anyone.

"That's all well and good but one of these days some national media outlet is going to pick up on this story and then you'll have wacko's coming out of the woodwork, if you thought that you were hounded before by the media it won't be anything like what'll happen then," Wade replied hesitantly as he tried to show Bonnie and through her Ron that there sweet grip on their own privacy and safety may be coming to a sudden and abrupt end sooner rather than later, something that he hoped to help them avoid.

"Then we'll deal with them if it comes to that, if we do decide to tell the world everything then it'll be on our time, on our terms, nobody's going to force us to do anything that we don't want to," Bonnie declared forcefully right back at the computer with her arms crossed and the old queen Bonnie expression on her face before she then leaned down and yanked the power cord out of the wall, breaking the connection.

"Bonnie, what did you do that for," Ron demanded with a wholly surprised look as he looked back and forth between Bonnie and the plug in her hand.

"Don't blow a blood vessel or anything honey, I just didn't want to talk to him anymore, now would you be a doll and come with me, I have something special to do and I'd rather keep the club participation aspect to a minimum," Bonnie said softly, laughing off his expression of shock, before she held her hands out for him to help her up out of the chair.

"Will do Bon-Bon, anything for you," Ron sighed back slowly as he shook his head and pulled Bonnie up out of the chair, wondering in the back of his mind where she wanted to go but fully intent on taking her there.

END OF MISSING MOMENTS 5


	160. Missing Moments Volume 6

KIRONBON KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 6**

The Cemetery

"This is where you wanted to go Bonnie," Ron questioned with a confused look over to his love as he shut off the engine and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Yeah…a little unfinished business," Bonnie apprehensively answered, unable to look him in the eye, as she set about wringing her hands in her lap to try and calm herself down a little.

"Really…what could that possibly be," Ron asked again confused as he reached over and unbuckled Bonnie's seatbelt for her.

"Well there's a certain something…someone, that I need to tell them about," Bonnie remarked with a soft little smile and a quick look over at Ron before her gaze fell to her stomach, which she gave a little rub.

"Huh…oh…but…oh," Ron mumbled back under his breath as he reached up and scratched his head before it all came together and he realized what Bonnie had meant.

"I really wish that they were here to see this ya know, if they could somehow come back for even one day, I think…no, I know that I could handle anything they'd say…just for the opportunity to share the good news," Bonnie admitted with a look of somber nostalgia in her eyes, which grew misty at the mention of her family, before she regained her composure.

"Want me to come with you…or stay with the car," Ron asked softly with a great amount of concern and worry in his words, as to him Bonnie looked to be on the verge of tears.

"I wouldn't have asked you to drive me here if I didn't want you to come with me, we made this together so it's only natural that we'd do this together," Bonnie relented with a forced look of calm to her as she accentuated her explanation by lightly patting her stomach and directing Ron with her eyes to look at her baby bump before she moved her hands and laid them on Ron's.

"I'd be honored Bon-Bon," Ron replied softly with a genuine smile meant to try and ease her nerves a bit before they leaned over into a long but slow and gentle train of kisses.

"Thank you honey…I love you…so much," Bonnie breathed out softly with so much love in her voice that she scared herself silly, but for a reason totally unknown to her she didn't have the slightest bit of trembling.

"Ditto," Ron joked back with a very heartfelt tone of love to his words before he pulled Bonnie into a very comforting and supportive embrace, one in which she soon readily melted into, burying her face into his shoulder. She didn't care at that moment whether or not her makeup bled off through her tears and stained the front of his shirt.

"Heh…you spoil me ya know," Bonnie mumbled softly as she lifted her head up off of Ron's shoulder and smiled at him before they pulled apart long enough to get out of the car and start up the small hill towards her family's plot.

"Well I try, you sure you don't want a coat or something," Ron replied with a half shrug of his shoulders as he momentarily stopped walking before he saw Bonnie slowly shake her head no and brush some hair off of her face.

"I'll be fine, I don't intend to be here for very long," Bonnie answered with a slightly uneasy smile before she steeled herself on the remaining distance to cover to her family's plot.

"Okay, just give me a shout if you need me, I'll be here by the car," Ron called back out with a relaxed wave of his hand before he crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back up against the car.

"Hey everybody I know I'm not here as often as I should, but honestly this place cramps my style and isn't somewhere that I like coming to but I do because it's what I'm supposed to do…right," Bonnie started saying as she looked back and forth between the two gravestones. She kept looking back and forth for a few more moments before she turned to the side and arched her back, pulling her shirt tight against her body to really make her baby bump stand out. "See that dad…mom, Connie…Lonnie, yah that's right I got knocked up…and I'm damn proud of it," Bonnie pointed out softly at first before her expression grew stony and fierce, very nearly daring the aged stone to rebuke her. "Ron Stoppable is the father and I wouldn't have it any other way, don't like it…well to bad, I've finally done something that you can't do…what do you have to say now huh…huh," Bonnie continued to point out with her voice starting out as a simple statement before it grew and grew until she was nearly shrieking the last bit out, both hands tightly balled up into fists and tears streaming down her cheeks. Back at the car Ron had become concerned and started towards her, his face full of worry. "I love him and he loves me…I love Kim and everybody else and they love me…do you hear me…they love me…they do…they love," Bonnie finally added with everything that she had as she was screaming so hard that her eyes were tightly shut. As the last few words left her lips she began to feel lightheaded. Before she knew what was going on her eyes rolled up in her head and her whole world went black.

"Bonnie," Ron shouted in alarm as he easily made up the last few yards between them and caught Bonnie in his arms before she hit the ground.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile-The House

"You awake," Kim asked softly with an anxious smile as she stepped into the room with a hand on the wall to make sure that she didn't tip to far to one side and fall over.

"Maybe…aren't you supposed to be staying in bed, little Mihm needs her mother as healthy as possible," Shego poked back at the redhead with her usual overly dry sense of humor as she shifted the pillow covering her face enough so that she could squint at Kim with one eye.

"And whose fault is it that I'm not huh," Kim shot back with not as much of an edge to her words as she would usually have in a conversation with Shego.

"That was Dr. D's doing princess, not mine…I thought that we already went over this," Shego added with some impatience as she did all that she could do to keep her still heavily bandaged head under the pillow. Even though it had been several months since the night of the battle Shego had only just begun to physically recover. During the surgeries needed to save her life her head had to be shaved and the sight of herself in the mirror with such short hair made her a bit queasy.

"We did, I just want to know why you fought so hard to do your recuperating here instead of," Kim started to reply back with what she hoped was a relaxed half shrug of her shoulders, as any more of a shrug she knew would hurt to much, as she quickly transitioned from the wall to a chair, hoping that Shego wouldn't notice how wobbly she was.

"If you haven't figured that out by now what's the use," Shego casually drawled back before she shifted the pillow again and covered her entire head and face back up. After regaining consciousness the pale skinned villianess had noticed a few things. The doctors couldn't explain it even though they tried. Usually with severe injuries to the head a person's personality would change but for the worst. In Shego's case however she could feel that things seemed to have mellowed considerably within her mind. She would still get short with people and her sense of humor had quickly returned, though for some reason she no longer felt the sparks of joy that she had felt in the past when thinking about committing a crime or hurting someone. She could tell that she certainly hadn't completely switched sides in her mind, though she didn't feel like the same woman either. She wanted to be able to have her cake and eat it to.

"You say that you've changed…that you're different now, that you've turned over a new leaf and don't want to be a criminal anymore…you know me I want to believe you, I want to believe that it's true, but," Kim pointed out with a hopeful look of frustration as she readjusted herself in her seat, feeling a bit sickly.

"But you've known me for far to long and fought me way to many times to just take me at my word right…you want proof," Shego shot back with an impatient sigh as she rolled her eyes and fought against the urge to laugh, an act that almost caused her to throw up.

"Er…something like that, I'm just not sure that I completely buy the sudden change of heart thing," Kim stammered uneasily with a faint blush creeping up onto her cheeks as she turned her head and looked over at the window.

"Nearly getting killed does kinda have a way of making one reevaluate their priorities, you're right I was bad…really bad, on the color scale of good and bad I was certainly in the black…but now," Shego tried to point out with a weak grin from underneath her pillow before she was glad that her face was hidden because she grew unsure and a look of panic briefly flashed across her features.

"Now," Kim pointed out in concern as she turned away from the window and frowned down at Shego, pinning her hands underneath her thighs to keep herself from constantly wringing them.

"I'd say that I'm somewhere in the middle, in a gray area, being bad still feels like fun…but I don't have the need for it that I used to, I'm not saying that I'm some goodie two shoes now like you princess, hell no, only that…I want to be someone that you can learn to trust…someone that you could maybe one day learn to," Shego suggested with a slightly nervous edge to her words before she finally let out a small sigh and pulled the pillow off of her face, turning her head and squinting away from the sunlight.

"Love," Kim offered up almost in a whisper despite herself before she saw a faint hint of a smile appear on Shego's thin lips. Fighting against a strong blush that was threatening to expose her admission she shook her head and looked down at her feet.

"I wasn't going to go that far just yet princess, but if you wanna skip ahead a few chapters it's alright with me, just remember that," Shego started to add with a randy smirk and a smile at Kim before the redhead hastily interrupted her.

"N…No, that's not what I meant…I just thought that it was where you were going with that train of thought is all," Kim interrupted quickly with an uneasy look to her as she scooted to the front of her chair and tried to look like she was in control of herself rather than admit the truth about certain thoughts entering her mind.

"Great minds think alike then, do you know how many times during our fights I wondered what you were wearing underneath those fatigues," Shego pointed out softly with only half as randy of a grin as Kim had expected for what she was saying. It was another few moments before Kim's pained mind fully processed what the pale former enemy had said.

"Like you'll ever know, sorry Shego but I'm not the type to kiss and tell," Kim pointed out as forcefully as she could before she tried to stand and storm off but she only managed to get about halfway up before her legs grew weak and she was forced to sit back down.

"Hey now it can wait…you don't look so good Kimberly, don't push yourself on my account I'll be good as new in no time, maybe you should call Jessica or someone else," Shego exclaimed loudly with a clear tone of panic and concern in her words as she managed to prop herself up into a seated position, her bravado instantly gone.

"What's this all of a sudden, it sounds like you actually care," Kim tried to declare with a tone of voice that denoted that she could care less if Shego cared or not however she knew that every word that she was saying was a lie. For some reason she cared a great deal about what Shego thought and felt.

"Don't kid yourself princess, I always did care…I just didn't realize it until recently, if it wasn't for me you'd be dead right now, I went against Drakken and got you the antidote, I couldn't let you die, not after I'd realized," Shego stated sharply, appearing very much so to get and keep Kim's undivided attention, as she casually pulled the blanket off of her, revealing to Kim just how little she was wearing. Kim had seen her wearing little to nothing before but this was something. Looking like she had been spelunking around in Marcella's monstrous closet and picked out the skimpiest bra and pair of panties Shego forced herself over to the edge of the bed.

"After you'd realized what," Kim wondered softly as she tried to keep herself from focusing on just how little of Shego's breasts the bra was covering, noticing at the same time that they seemed a sizeable tad larger than she had previously thought, and just how little the pair of panties were concealing.

"That I couldn't let you go without telling you how I felt, at least then if you rejected me I'd know that I had done everything that I could and wouldn't have any regrets," Shego tried her best to explain with as honest of a tone to her voice as she could before she shakily got up to her feet and steadied herself.

"Yeah that's the best way to…whoa, what do you think you're doing, you're not well enough yet," Kim started to lazily agree with a slight nodding of her head before she saw Shego begin to falter and off of instinct she jumped up off of the chair and caught her former enemy, ignoring at first just how close the two were with how little they were wearing. Had Shego instead been Bonnie or one of the others she wouldn't have given it a second thought. But soon enough in her mind she realized just how much of her skin was touching just how much of Shego's.

"Heh…there you go again princess, always correcting me," Shego chuckled softly with a half grin as in an attempt to try and steady herself her left hand fell onto something soft. Feeling damned either way she gave whatever it was a quick hard playful squeeze.

"Ow…Shego, that hurt," Kim exclaimed loudly with an edge of pain in her words as she twisted hard in her reaction to Shego squeezing her right but cheek.

"Sorry, want me to kiss it and make it all better," Shego cooed back with a hint of sarcasm before she gave the cheek another good hard squeeze, secretly loving the feeling of Kim's body grinding into hers.

"M…Maybe later, but right now we should…please Shego…don't do that," Kim pleaded with a shaky voice as she was trying not to notice how hot she was getting, something that was made that much more impossible when Shego's right hand found her left breast. But rather than giving it a good hard squeeze Shego surprised Kim by gently kneading it. Kim tried her best to remain calm but ended up having to bite her tongue to keep from allowing a moan to escape her lips. However Shego knew full well what she was doing and stepped up her attack, using her left hand to start to pull down Kim's short shorts, panties with them. It took Kim a few moments to realize this but at the exact moment when she did her mind was again taken away from it by the tickling of Shego's lips on her neck, placing a string of shy kisses from her collarbone to her ear. Kim tried to keep her composure but found it nearly impossible when Shego dropped to her knees, using her body to steady her descent before she felt her shorts and panties collect at her ankles. She didn't protest when Shego helped her step out of them, but only because seconds later the entirety of her attention span was absorbed by the silver tongued devil now between her legs.

"Sorry baby…can't do that, this is to much fun," Shego breathed out with barely any space between her lips and Kim's before she reached up and ripped the redhead's bra off, an act that Kim did nothing to thwart.

"B…but," Kim tried to get out through her shortened breaths before she gave a quick little screech when Shego surprised her by spanking her hard.

"Not with me honey, not today…now get rid of that shirt…it's in the way," Shego growled back in earnest before Kim obeyed, at that moment not wanting to stop what was happening.

"Nnh…I don't think I can…last much longer, my head," Kim started to moan with a combination overwhelmed and sickly feeling in her stomach before Shego stopped her assault and pulled back, looking up with her eyes full of concern.

"Hey now don't pass out on me, here…sit down," Shego replied quickly with a brief look of panic in her eyes before she helped Kim to the bed, finally allowing her to flop back onto the bed. "Now then Kimberly, I think you need a checkup, and I'm just the bitch for the job," she added with a devilish grin before she crawled up onto the bed, giving Kim full view of the fact that somewhere along the way Shego had divested herself of her bra and panties.

"Oh…uh…you're not," Kim could only mumble out before she was blushing to furiously to speak as she allowed her gaze to take a trail down Shego's body from her smoldering eyes down to a little small landing strip.

"Normally I am, but…this is a special occasion," Shego answered with a cocky little laugh before she climbed up fully on top of Kim.

"I'll say, this is certainly not how I expected to end up when I came in here to talk to you," Kim groaned out softly under her breath with an expression of frustration on her face before Shego silenced her with a kiss, one that lead to many more. Some ten minutes later Marcella cautiously poked her head into the room. Seeing the two softly snoring away naked in each others arms she smiled to herself, feeling that she should just let them be, and shut the light off before returning to the living room with a fresh story to tell.

END OF MISSING MOMENTS VOLUME 6


	161. Missing Moments Volume 7

KIRONBON KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 7**

The House-Some Two Hours Later

"I said I'm fine Ron," Bonnie grumbled impatiently as she brushed off Ron's offer of assistance up out of the car. After collapsing at the cemetery Ron had rushed her to the hospital. After having had him chide her for not having eaten anything that day she had taken to heart the doctor's advice and ordered Ron to drive her home.

"Oh really, and do women who are fine normally just start screaming at headstones and then collapse, you're lucky I came with you, I don't want to think about what could have happened if you'd gone alone," Ron shot back with an impatient rolling of his eyes as he vividly flashed back to the scene in the graveyard of Bonnie crumpling to the ground. The lump in his throat only grew at the thought of what could have happened had he not been there.

"I would have been fine Ron I'm not a child," Bonnie snapped angrily as she walked around Ron and the car door before heading to the open garage door.

"Yeah…well you sure act like one sometimes," Ron mumbled out unhappily under his breath with an impatient scowl as he somberly shook his head and shut the car door.

"What was that," Bonnie demanded as she spun around on her heels a little to quickly, causing her to become a little queasy and almost lose her balance. She hoped that the dim light of the garage would help her hide the blush on her cheeks at her fault.

"I think he said that you act like one sometimes," Hope snickered with a relieved smirk playing across her lips as she briefly leaned up against the doorway with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Before Bonnie could speak Hope stood back up, walked over to her, and wrapped her in a warm hug.

"Me…what about you Hope," Bonnie softly whispered back as she let herself sink into Hope's embrace, loving the smell of roses that covered her lover.

"I only act like a child when I've been a naughty girl," Hope replied with a completely honest little chuckle as her hands moved from around Bonnie's waist to give both breasts a soft squeeze, meanwhile making it a point to rub her crotch against Bonnie's ample backside.

"Uh Hope…dear, aren't you afraid that you're going to catch a cold, I know that you're happy to see me and all but," Ron started to interrupt uneasily as he looked her up and down, wearing only a very well fitting pair of her laciest panties and a matching bra, along with an oddly placed lacy choker and ankle bracelet. All in all with her hair up in a bun it made her look like a fantasy come true.

"Who said I was happy to see you," Hope snapped with an ice-cold glare in her gaze as she scrunched up her face in anger and looked ready to fight.

"B…But," Ron began to blubber out in total confusion with a hurt look on his face before Hope's expression softened considerably. Before Ron could say anything more Hope let go of Bonnie, so suddenly that it almost caused her to fall, before she raced over to Ron and leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and taking his breath away with a kiss. Almost instinctively Ron reached his arms around her back and unhooked her bra, pulling it off when she broke the kiss.

"You are one dirty boy Ron, running off without telling me, what am I going to do with you," Hope declared powerfully as she first suggestively poked him in the chest before her other hand found its way inside his pants, clearly proving what she was after, at least in Ron's mind.

"Well I can think of a few things," Ron playfully whispered into Hope's ear as he pulled her close and gave her backside a good daring squeeze, to which she let out a soft moan.

"You two going to be out here all night," Zita started to wonder aloud with a tired yawn as she came around the edge of the garage before her eyebrows raised at the sight of Hope tightly clinging to Ron, with her bra hanging on the antenna.

"I think so Z, looks like you owe Rosa that sundae," Eve giggled out of the darkness as she walked up, looking like she had just come home after a long run, her chest heaving and glistening with sweat, even in the cool night air.

"Madre de Dios…that girl is beyond lucky," Zita grumbled impatiently more out of frustration than out of any actual anger before she couldn't help but return the soft smile that Hope flashed her as she slid off of Ron.

"Well look at her mother, one of the finest women that I've ever had the pleasure of knowing," Bonnie offered up happily with a subtle little smile before she took a slightly uneasy and deep breath, finally leaning up into a readily responsive Zita.

"Biblically of course," Eve acknowledged with a randy laugh before she fully unzipped her jacket, revealing only a sports bra underneath.

"Well now that's a given, but is there something that I should know…I mean I don't have a problem with a warm welcome home but you shouldn't be running at this time of night without wearing something a little more brighter," Ron added at first being completely calm before he looked Eve all over and didn't like what he saw, allowing one of his worries about Eve to cloud his words.

"Well…would this do," Eve asked him back with an impish grin as she walked up and kissed him before taking a step back and ripping off her sports bra. Ron had always been surprised at the sheer size of Eve's breasts ever since he had first seen them. She had finally admitted to him a few weeks after moving into the house that Global Justice had been hard at work trying to help her out in that department. She was so big up top that if she didn't watch it while naked her balance could at times be easily thrown off. He had initially been skeptical of her claim that the clothes that the scientists had come up with helped to somehow shrink her breasts when she wore them. Of course since she had moved into the house she had found that she had less and less need to wear them.

"Show off," Bonnie grumped from her spot in Zita's arms as the two pregnant women regarded the two topless women with heavily veiled looks of contempt.

"Oh would you two relax, it's not like I won't let you have any hands on experience," Eve answered with a happy smile as she turned away from Ron and gave her twins a healthy shake, an act that soon momentarily mesmerized both Bonnie and Zita.

"So what took you guys so long, I thought that you weren't supposed to be gone long," Hope finally asked with a curious and slightly concerned tone to her words as she pulled her hand out of Ron's pants and then licked her fingers clean.

"Ron got lost," Bonnie tried to lie with as convincing of a bored expression on her face as she could manage right then and there as she turned her head towards the open garage door.

"I did not…Bonnie had me take her to the cemetery, then she goes overboard and starts screaming at her family, next thing I know she collapses," Ron disagreed loudly with an upset frown as he knew that Bonnie was nervous about what had happened earlier at the cemetery however he wasn't about to lie for her.

"Bonnie," Eve exclaimed loudly in concern and worry as she whirled away from Ron and looked intently at the busty brunette, trying very hard to find any little flaw or evidence of some sickness.

"I didn't collapse…I fainted, nothing more," Bonnie scoffed back appearing as if the whole thing was something that she found very annoying.

"What did the doctor's say," Hope demanded forcefully with a very determined tone to her words but absolutely terrified look in her eyes as she turned back to Ron and got in his face.

"And be specific," Zita added quickly as she gave Bonnie a quick and less than gentle squeeze even though her eyes were focused on Ron because she guessed that Bonnie would only lie to her.

"Why," Bonnie angrily snapped as she glared right at each and every one of them, almost silently daring any of them to speak out of turn.

"Because I don't understand that kind of stuff, gimme the latest video game and I can master it, but all of that medical jargon is like ancient Egyptian to me, I can't understand any of it," Zita replied in a huff as she didn't like going over one of her faults again with those that she knew were already aware of it.

"She'll just ask Jessica to explain it to her anyway," Eve remarked with a half shrug of her shoulders as she lazily took her hair out of the ponytail and then laid her coat and sports bra on the hood.

"What's wrong with that, you were thinking the same thing…don't tell me you weren't," Zita shot back in a huff as she sent a glare right back at Eve as she looked like she could care less.

"Easy you two, the doctors said that she hadn't eaten anything all day and then just got a little to worked up, put those two things together and you've got the recipe to collapse," Ron tried to calmly explain as he struggled to keep himself and his emotions completely in check and not become to emotional about something that he took very seriously.

"I see, then the first thing that we're going to do," Hope started to point out with a very deliberate look on her face, as beside her Eve untied the strings of her sweatpants and slid them down to her ankles, making it a point for Ron to see how small the panties that she was wearing really were.

"Is get you inside and get some food in you, I think Tara's still up making cookies," Zita pointed out in some thought while Eve hopped up onto the hood of the car to take her shoes off, letting out a little squeak at how warm the hood was on her mostly bare backside.

"Well what did you expect in her condition, she can't sleep so she's got to do something, sex is out of the question per Penny and anyway it's something constructive," Hope cut in with an almost proud smile as she made a move to pick her bra up off of the car's antenna but Ron stopped her by snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her to him with her back up against his chest. Thankfully in Ron's eyes Hope made no effort to free herself instead clamping her arms over his, as if locking herself in place.

"Oh yeah that's just what we need, more cookies," Eve cracked with a sarcastic edge to her words as she deftly untied and then kicked off both shoes, which were followed soon after by her sweatpants. Seconds later she wriggled her panties off and hung them on the antenna with Hope's bra.

"Well with like half a dozen pregnant women in the house one of us is bound to get the munchies, I just hope that she made some peanut butter cookies, they're my favorite," Bonnie groaned with an uncomfortable little burp before she brightened up through a bit of embarrassment at her admission at the end.

"We know…why do you think I bought like seven whole cases of peanut butter cookies at Middleton High's annual bake sale," Eve admitted with at first a slightly sheepish blush to her cheeks before she leaned back on the hood to get away from a poorly aimed swipe by Bonnie.

"Now Bonnie take it easy, you've been through a lot today and you know how Eve is after a run…it's why you stopped going with her remember," Ron advised with a bit of a skeptical and displeased tone to his words and darker look in his eyes, to which Bonnie immediately seemed ready to snap back at but her expression calmed before she spoke.

"I know…but you know me honey, I'm not one to let much slide," Bonnie finally replied with a tempered look to her as she slowly walked towards Ron until the two were almost literally sandwiching Hope in between them, though she didn't seem to mind.

"We know Bonnie, we learned that like freshman year, it just took us a little longer to figure out that there was a chewy nougat center hidden behind that hard and crusty exterior…you know what I mean," Hope laughed back with a weakly amused if not outright playful smirk curling up her lips before Bonnie surprised her.

"Yeah I do…but you're just lucky that I'm pregnant and my balance gets thrown off easily, otherwise I'd do a whole hell of a lot more than just get up in your face…I'd kick your ass from here to Florida before you'd even know what hit you," Bonnie calmly answered at first with a very serious look in her eyes as momentarily she scared Hope before she relieved any tension that Hope or Ron could have had when she wrapped her arms around the two as best she could and began to slowly peck a trail of kisses along Hope's neck. She seemed to instantly understand what that meant and Ron let out a small sigh of relief when he felt Hope relax against him, but only because he was practically wearing her as a second skin.

"Maybe, but what got you so worked up at the cemetery anyway Bonnie," Zita wondered aloud with a slightly uncomfortable look to her as she looked at Bonnie, Ron, and Hope all clinging together and Eve merrily taking in the whole think, ready to jump in at a moments notice.

"I…I don't know, not really, I went there just intending to tell them the good news, but then it just kind of happened, I don't know what came over me," Bonnie uneasily replied with a nervous shrug of her shoulders after she let go of Hope and Ron and hesitantly leaned back up against the car beside Eve, whose expression grew serious.

"Hey…maybe it was just everything that you've had bottled up since you were a little girl, everything that you didn't say to your sisters when they harassed you, every time your parents made you mad and you stayed silent, that kind of thing," Eve offered with a helpful and honest tone to her words, one completely without the slightest hint of a joke or taking the topic lightly, as she scooted to the edge of the hood and gently laid a hand on Bonnie's shoulder, giving it a little squeeze in support.

"Maybe…but I don't know where all of that came from, it just came bubbling out, it was like I couldn't control it," Bonnie admitted with a slightly lost look in her eyes as she looked back and forth between Ron and Hope, looking for some explanation.

"Well that's usually how that kind of thing goes," Zita started to reply with a sympathetic tone to her words as she walked up beside Bonnie and pulled her into a one armed hug and quick kiss on the cheek.

"When it's something that you've been wanting to say for years it can just explode out of you," Eve chimed in with her own two cents worth before she started to slide off of the car and go and hug Bonnie but stopped when she glanced down and realized that she was still dripping wet with sweat from her run.

"One of the hazards of keeping everything bottled up Bon-Bon," Ron said with a helpful edge to his words as he reached out and gently brushed some hair off of her face and back behind her ear.

"Guess that's something that we could all stand to use huh," Bonnie tried to say back with a little laugh before Zita pulled her back into her arms and the two shared a slow and meaningful kiss.

"Well now we can't stay out here all night…Bonnie why don't you and Zita go and see if Tara could use some help while I go and jump in the shower, when I get out maybe I'll make some peanut butter cookies for you," Eve offered up with an optimistic smirk and sly wink towards Zita and Bonnie as she hopped off the car before she leaned over and shared a quick kiss with Ron.

"What do you think Bonnie," Zita whispered softly to her brunette lover as she took a step back and watched Eve slowly saunter out of the garage, taking her clothes with her, as she swayed her hips back and forth just right.

"I think we'd better go see if Tara's baked herself silly yet," Bonnie lightly giggled back with a happy smile towards Ron before she took Zita by the hand and the two hurried out of the garage.

"Speaking of which…I haven't had any Ronshine yet today," Hope slowly pointed out with a bit of a southern drawl as she almost danced out of his arms, though making sure to leave one of his arms still resting on her waist, so that she could look him in the eye.

"So," Ron asked back, a little confused, before Hope could no longer suppress an excited giggle with twinkling lights in her eyes before she dropped her head down to his chest and deeply breathed in his scent.

"So…I have a plan stupid, I have a little surprise for you in my room, why don't you follow Eve's lead and hit the showers before coming on over, trust me…you won't be sorry," Hope pointed out with a very deliberate look in her eyes and edge in her words as even though Ron was terribly confused at that moment even he could tell that there was more to her plan than what she was saying.

"Well I, uh," Ron stammered back with a slightly quivering bottom lip as he tried not to let it show to Hope just how excited he was becoming at the thought of what she could possibly have in store for him later on.

"Just hit the shower and meet me in my room okay…don't be late, or you'll be sorry," Hope added again with a very deliberate and determined look in her eyes as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she smiled and left the garage.

"Am I the luckiest bastard in the world or what," Ron breathed out softly under his breath with a cheesy grin before he shook his head and shut the garage door. Twenty minutes later after a quick shower, and a quick check to make sure that Bonnie was still fine, he slowly pushed the door open to Hope's room, being very surprised by what he found.

"Hey there tiger, nice of you to come," Hope snickered merrily from her spot on the bed, one that was covered in rose petals and surrounded by what looked like a hundred lit candles.

"Yeah…real nice," Jessica added sincerely with a happy little laugh as she lay on her side beside Hope, just as naked, and lazily tracing lines with her left index finger on Hope's small baby bump.

"Almost as nice as the love that we all share for each other huh," Penny remarked with a relaxed laugh, one that Ron was glad to hear from her after a more than hectic week at work, as she rolled onto her back and stared over at Ron, as naked as Hope and Jessica.

"Which is exactly why this is a night that you're never going to forget," Monique interject with confidence and some joy as she walked out of the bathroom and clicked the light off. Making sure for Ron to notice the fact that she was only wearing a locket that he had given her for her last birthday zealously ripped the towel from his waist, as if the mere sight of it offended her in some way.

"Boo-yah," Ron proudly whispered loudly with a triumphant grin as he thrust his fist into the air before he used that same hand to gently reach out and caress Monique's cheek.

"Boo-yah indeed," Hope said with a curt nod and gleeful grin on her lips before Monique took Ron by the hand and lead him over to the bed. The rest of the night was lost in a much happier place, easing away all of Ron's worries from the day.

END OF MISSING MOMENTS 7


	162. Missing Moments Volume 8

KIRONBON KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 8**

The House-Late The Next Morning

"Come on Ron…wake up sleepy head," Kim softly cooed to Ron as she bent over at the waist at Ron's side of the bed, trying to rouse him.

"Nnh…don't wanna get up, to comfy," Ron mumbled back without truly knowing what he was saying as he made a couple of very feeble attempts to push her hands away with his own.

"Ron…get up, I have to go and get a physical from the Global Justice doctors today and I need somebody to watch Mihm," Kim groaned a little louder this time, as her patience was beginning to grow thin, before she pulled the sheets off of the bed and wrinkled her nose at what was left behind from the events of the previous night's workings.

"Can't Bonnie do it…or Tara," Ron weakly mumbled back as he was barely conscious enough to work his lips properly for enough time to get the words out right.

"Of course, they'd love to, but you're her father…Ron…are you even listening to me," Kim explained softly with a very deliberate and determined tone to her words, and hands on her hips, as she regarded Ron coldly.

"Huh…oh uh yeah, sorry KP but you're a little distracting in that robe," Ron began to object a little before he felt his cheeks blush as Kim leaned over to try and drag him out of bed.

"What…oh uh, sorry," Kim started to wonder aloud with a confused look on her face before she glanced down and realized that she hadn't tied her bathrobe very tightly and the front of it was now hanging almost completely open, so much so that most of her breasts were very nearly in Ron's face.

"No complaints here Kim, but there was something that I wanted to talk to you about, but I felt that it could wait until you woke up," Ron lightly shrugged with a bit of a smile turning up the corners of his lips before Kim cut in.

"Whoa…Ron…and that is," Kim exclaimed loudly at first as Ron grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down on top of him so that her bathrobe was now hanging on for dear life doing very little to cover anything important up, and a good amount of her hair had fallen down in front of her face tickling Ron's chest.

"You and…God you're beautiful," Ron tried to get out before he was compelled to admit what he felt to be the honest truth with Kim hovering above him, the lights in the room casting an odd aura around her.

"Um…well um…thanks Ron, but I don't have any makeup on and," Kim furiously blushed back as she tried not to giggle before she could manage it no longer and she allowed him to pull her down to his bare chest, burying her face.

"So…you're still beautiful to me," Ron replied without the slightest bit of hesitation as he spoke from the heart before he stole another kiss after pushing her up just enough to get it.

"Grr…look Ron, I really wish that I could do nothing more than stay right here with you today but I really have to go…so ask away," Kim said, fighting against herself, to keep on her schedule and pulled away reluctantly with a subtle sigh.

"Okay…you…Shego…naked," Ron slowly asked, his voice seemingly tripping noticeably over each word, as he carefully studied her reaction to everything that he said.

"Oh…uh, you saw that huh," Kim nervously answered with an unsure look before she laid her head back down on Ron's chest and closed her eyes, fighting a rather strong urge to just fall asleep.

"The whole house saw it Kim," Ron pointed out with a slightly nervous frown as he fully wrapped his arms around her slender body and held her close.

"Nothing happened okay," Kim shot back angrily as she pulled away and glared down at Ron, though in the back of his mind he noticed that she didn't try to break free of his embrace.

"Nothing happening doesn't usually end up with everybody being naked Kim, I'll admit that I'm as curious as the next guy as to what Shego looks like naked, but," Ron admitted with a shaky smile as Kim lowered herself until her chin was resting against Ron's.

"Why don't you ask her, she'd probably be more than happy to…I mean she is living here now so you'll probably get every opportunity to sneak a peek, just like everybody else," Kim started to offer up with a helpful and optimistic expression before she seemed to realize what she was getting at and instantly shut up.

"So you're thinking that she's going to be staying with us for awhile, are you sure about this KP, can we trust her," Ron objected softly being unsure as to exactly why Kim was so certain about Shego being able to live with them and not snap somebody's neck in a moment of weakness.

"I wouldn't have let her step one foot inside this house if I didn't think that she'd hurt any of us," Kim declared with a very serious and honest look in her eyes as once again she set her chin against Ron's after she finished speaking and looked deeply into his eyes, further proving her point.

"I trust you, I'm just…I just want to be cautious and keep my eyes and ears open for right now is all okay," Ron declared with a very honest and determined look in his eyes and tone to his words as he looked Kim straight in the eyes as he spoke.

"Fair enough, honestly though Ron I'd be more than a little upset if you didn't, now why don't you see if Tara's still around, that woman is a cooking demon, I swear all she does anymore is cook," Kim replied with a content smirk before she rolled off of Ron slowly and shakily stood up, trying her best to smooth out her hair afterwards.

"I think she's just doing it to pass the time, she can't wait to be a mother," Ron pointed out softly with a very certain look in his eyes as he rolled out of bed after Kim and stood up, stretching as he did so, not caring a bit that he was completely naked.

"Yeah well…I'm not the slightest bit jealous when I say that I think that in the end she'll be the best of us all," Kim remarked wryly with a sly grin as she turned back around to face Ron, looking like she was about to have a hearty laugh. A few moments later she did, one that Ron quickly joined in on.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-A Hour Later

"Enjoying the view are we Shego," Ron called out with a bit of an amused smirk and tickle to his words as he stepped into the living room doorway, holding a quiet Mihm in his arms. He was a little surprised to find her in what appeared to be only one of his old basketball jerseys. Luckily it had been to long for him even back then, but now on Shego he didn't have to make much of a guess as to how his former enemy compared to Kim in one very particular physical area. He was now sure that Shego had Kim easily beat in that particular area.

"Wouldn't you like to know Stoppable," Shego shot back with a heavily measured voice as she was at the same time trying to push a few of Ron's buttons to see what she'd get and trying not to let it show that she had been caught by surprise.

"Well I may not be a genius but I do know drool when I see it, that wouldn't by any chance have anything to do with the pool party that the girls are having today…would it," Ron countered with a relaxed shrug of his shoulders as he focused all of his attention on trying to get a small blanket arranged just right on his left shoulder with one hand while keeping Mihm as still as possible with the other.

"Bunch of stupid," Shego tried to get out angrily as she whirled around to face Ron, though he caught her glancing back over her shoulder a couple of times out at the pool as Eve followed Britina up out of the pool, both completely naked and helping to squeeze the water out of each others hair. If Ron didn't know better he would have thought that the two knew full well that they were being watched and were putting on a small show for the houses newest occupant.

"Please don't finish that thought and make me hurt you," Ron snapped, halting her uncharacteristically in her tracks, as he walked down the steps into the living room before stopping at the end of the couch.

"Heh…like you could," Shego scoffed back in true disbelief as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and leveled one of her usual scowls right back at him.

"Under normal circumstances Shego no…probably not, however these days little is normal," Ron tried his best to point out clearly before he reached out with his free hand and grabbed Shego's arm as she tried to brush him off.

"Why you…ow…let go, come one…I said ow…that hurt," Shego exclaimed loudly with an odd look of pain on her face, as it looked like she was experiencing pain for the very first time, as Ron steadfastly refused to let go. If nothing else Ron tightened his grip.

"Good…I'm glad, if you're going to live here then there are going to be a few ground rules, like the main one if you ever even think of hurting Mihm or Rosa or any of the other children under this roof the pain that you're feeling now will be nothing compared to what I'll do to you then…do we understand each other," Ron calmly replied with a slightly eerie look in his eyes, that truth be told scared Shego a little, before he let her arm go and took a step backwards, gently cradling Mihm in his arms.

"Fair enough sidekick, but did you really have to…I've got a threat of my own, you even begin to think about doing that again and," Shego started to angrily shoot back, as she rubbed her arm where Ron had grabbed her, before he surprised even himself when he took a sudden step forward and after wrapping one arm around Shego's waist pulled her into a strong kiss. "Ugh…if you ever," Shego started to very nearly scream back, as she fought against a suddenly strong urge to throw him on the couch and have her way with him, before she took to simply balling her hands up into fists and took a step forward but stopped at a soft voice.

"Daddy…are you in here," Rosa asked softly as she rubbed her tired eyes and softly padded into the living room, using the wall for support, looking as if she had just woken up from an impromptu nap.

"Huh…oh shit," Shego grumbled unhappily under her breath suddenly at the sight of Rosa as she broke the moment at once just by her presence.

"Oh…yeah honey, daddy's right here, Mihm to," Ron nervously replied as he turned away from Shego and looked down warmly at his oldest daughter.

"Can I hold her," Rosa asked with a hopeful and optimistic little smile brightening her features as she held her hands out in front of her, clearly expecting Ron to just hand little Mihm over without a second thought.

"Um…sorry honey but I don't think that it would be such a good idea, you have a habit of dropping things, and Mihm isn't something that you ever want to drop, she'd get hurt," Ron awkwardly tried to answer with a very tense and nervous scrunching up of his face as he tried to explain why he wouldn't just hand her over.

"I won't drop her," Rosa argued strongly, reminding Ron very pointedly of her mother when he had done something wrong, as her little hands balled up into fists and landed squarely on her hips.

"Rosa," Ron tried to plead weakly, as he knew that he was in the middle of a losing fight before Shego chimed in.

"Ah come on Ron…it couldn't hurt to let her hold her baby sister, besides even if she does actually drop her it won't be to bad, after all you seem to have turned out well enough," Shego interrupted with a tone of voice and look in her eyes that Ron knew all to well from his days of trying to thwart one of Drakken's plans after another. He was about to immediately retort back when he noticed the back of the jersey sliding up a little to far, revealing that as he had feared the pale former villianess wasn't wearing anything at all beneath the jersey. His eyes wide Ron quickly used his free hand to reach down and pull as best he could the bottom of the jersey back down covering Shego's butt, finding out only then that he had to keep his hand there to keep it from riding up again.

"Um…daddy, why is your hand," Rosa started to ask softly with an odd look of confusion on her face as she leaned to one side and was staring right at where Ron's hand was, though all that she could see was his hand disappearing behind Shego.

"He's looking for his keys," Shego laughed back nervously with an awkward look in her eyes before she wiggled her butt a little bit, just enough so that Ron was taken by surprise and his hand brushed ever so much up against her bare skin.

"I am not…Shego, why don't you go back to bed and get some rest, you look like you need some, meanwhile I have to make this little munchkin something to eat," Ron replied with a sudden and sharp intake of breath as his eyes traced a line where his hand had been before he snapped his gaze back down to Rosa and he yanked his hand away as Shego stood fully back up.

"She can help, you wanna help me make something to eat right," Rosa piped up with an excited smile, almost as if she were trying to make up Shego's mind for her through sheer force of will alone.

"Whoa now, just who do you think I am," Shego declared loudly in total shock and surprise as she stared down at Rosa, who was smiling up at her like an angel.

"Well that depends on what she'd like for lunch…doesn't it," Tara chimed in with an amused if not giddy smile on her lips, looking a bit wobbly on her feet as she was almost the full nine months pregnant, ready to pop any day.

"Tara…what are you doing on your feet, the doctor said that you should only be on your feet when it's absolutely necessary," Ron exclaimed loudly with a fair amount of fear in his words before, without really thinking clearly, handed Mihm over to a healthfully sputtering Shego and raced over to direct Tara to the nearest chair.

"Please Ron it's okay…I'm fine, I just woke up a few minutes ago…I've already talked to Penny about it, Yori's got me on some special tea that seems to calm things down for awhile, really dear…I'm okay," Tara warmly laughed back softly with a totally happy and serene smile and twinkle in her eyes as at that moment he felt that the bubbly blonde was positively glowing.

"Um…what am I supposed to do with this," Shego interrupted solemnly with a completely lost look on her face as she held Mihm out at arms length and looked like she was worried that she'd catch a cold from Mihm if they were close for too much longer.

"She's a baby, you're supposed to hold her and burp her and nurse her," Rosa explained happily as she began to hop up and down in place, with her hand held up high in the air as if she were offering to answer a question in class, before Shego's gaze snapped down at her at the last bit and she had to interrupt.

"In your dreams kid, the day I nurse a kid is the day that I," Shego started to grouch back angrily with an unhappy scowl as she seemed to find the mere thought of it revolting at that moment.

"Never say never Shego, I can't wait to do it, to have that connection," Tara proudly beamed back, almost as if she hadn't heard a word that Shego had said, before frowning uncomfortably as Shego opened her mouth to interrupt.

"Honey…I wasn't put on this Earth so that some stupid little," Shego declared forcefully with a look of scorn as she glared over at Tara and Ron before she couldn't help but allow her expression to soften as she turned and looked at Mihm.

"Oh no," Ron blubbered out through violently quivering lips as his eyes grew wide and his heartbeat raced.

"Oh boy…oh boy…oh boy," Tara began to exclaim in a panic as she only briefly glanced down at the now sodden mess on the floor before turning back to Ron, suddenly very glad that she wasn't alone at a time like this.

"Ew," Rosa groaned with a sickly scrunching up of her face as she stared down at the floor for a few seconds before turning to look at her father for an explanation.

"Cleanup in aisle five," Shego smirked with a sarcastic grin before she looked around and frowned sadly when she noticed that seemingly no one had heard her words.

"D…don't worry Tara, everything will be just fine…Penny," Ron tried to get out with a clear tone of confidence in his words before he yelled for Tara's closest friend in the house, though in the end his words came out in a way that revealed that he was just as scared as everyone else.

"Huh…yeah Ron, you need something," Penny started to droll back with a very bored expression as she walked slowly into the room from down the hallway towards her room, striding in with only a pair of two sizes to small pink panties and a button up baseball jersey left open and no bra. She looked to have just woken up and not thought that anyone else was in the house, no one meaning Rosa. She started to yawn as she spoke again, "Okay if you wanted to fool around you really don't have to play games, just ask and I'll be more than happy to…Tara!"

"My water broke," Tara feebly mumbled out through a fresh batch of fearful tears before Penny rushed to her side and took her hand that Ron wasn't holding.

"I know baby…you're gonna be just fine, I'm here," Penny declared back to Tara with a very honest and wide-awake look to her as she lightly kissed the back of the pregnant blonde's hand.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Shego complained with a look as if she were about to become sick to the stomach before Monique charged into the room dangling a set of keys.

"You puke you clean it up girl…I'll get the car," Monique exclaimed with a quick steely glare towards Shego as she passed before she hurried out of the house as Ron and Penny got a scared looking Tara up to her feet.

END OF MISSING MOMENTS 8


	163. Missing Moments Volume 9

KIRONBON KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 9**

The House-The Middle Of Summer

"You know…I'm glad we live so far away from everybody," Jessica stated proudly with a free to be herself tone to her words as she knelt down to stick her sponge back in the bucket of soapy water.

"Yeah…me to, I wouldn't be able to do this without breaking like twenty laws," Raquel added with a relaxed little laugh before she reached back behind her back and undid the knot of her bikini top. Exhaling slowly she ripped the ever so small article of clothing off and tossed it away, stretching mightily afterwards, though Jessica guessed mostly to ensure that every eye was on her.

"We're trying to wash a car here Raquel, do you really need to strip every time that we do anything," Zita asked with a pointed scowl as she managed to keep herself from simply ogling the amazingly beautiful woman a few feet away.

"What Z…you don't like seeing my twins," Raquel said back softly, halfway between a bit of purring and a pout, as she turned full to face Zita and then shook her upper body back and forth just enough so that her breasts jiggled in just the right manner.

"But…of course I do, you know it's not that," Zita replied as she snapped herself out of the trance of staring at Raquel's expansive chest before she tried to flash a supportive smile towards the taller Native American woman.

"It's just that you're practically always naked…it just gets old after awhile," Joss shrugged with a very forced look right the hood of the car before she heard Raquel pick up one of the larger buckets of soapy water and empty it over her head, making sure to completely drench herself in the process.

"Hey, I'm comfortable being naked, Bonnie and Marcella are to, but I don't see you guys hassling them like this," Raquel angrily pointed out with a rather rude gesture before to further try and prove her point she used her thumb to undo the button of her shorts and then she wriggled out of them, letting them slide down her legs and then be effortlessly kicked off into the grass nearby.

"Bonnie has some discretion with her nudity though…something that we all try to have," Joss tried to say like she remembered her mother did in a scolding way before she was forced to stop glaring lightly at Raquel and reach a wet and soapy finger back to get rid of the wedgie that she had given herself with her cut up jean shorts.

"I don't have a problem wearing my birthday suit around here, really I don't, all of you have such smooth skin that it just feels so damn good against mine is all," Raquel admitted with a slightly impish grin across her lips as she closed the distance between herself and Jessica by sliding across the trunk on her mostly bare backside.

"Hey…cut that out," Jessica tried to say angrily back even though she couldn't help but let a small giggle slip in there as if she were to be completely honest she liked the feeling of a practically wet and naked Raquel rubbing herself up against her.

"Huh…you really want…me…to…cut…it…out," Raquel unhappily replied, almost grunting if not gasping with each word, as her efforts were if nothing else beginning to turn herself on rather than Jessica.

"Um…yeah…cut it…oh that," Jessica tried to force herself to focus long enough to say clearly back to Raquel even though her body was beginning to badly betray her as her hands began to involuntarily open and close, almost silently begging to begin an assault on Raquel's body.

"Way to stand up to her like that Jess, can't get nothing by you," Zita pointed out thoroughly with a bit of a sly smirk before she glanced over at the window of the room that Rosa was sleeping in, checking to see that there was no commotion there.

"Well can you really blame her Z, I mean if she were doing that to me I think my knees would have given out by now…honest," Joss whispered softly into Zita's ear as she came up behind her and wrapped her arms firmly around the older woman, pulling her into as tight of an embrace as she could.

"Mine to…but I'd never let her know, I'd never hear the end of it," Zita softly whispered back with a nervous smile as the two slowly began to edge away from Jessica and Raquel, who had moved from simply grinding against each other to full on making out in front of everyone.

"There they go again," Eve groaned slightly with a frustrated scowl as she walked towards them from the house, carrying two rather large buckets of water that she had just refilled in the house.

"I told you they would, you owe me five bucks babe," Britina proudly stated in triumph as she thrust a hand quickly into the air before letting it drop, grinning happily at the shorter woman beside her.

"Oh…so I'm a babe now, not Eve anymore," Eve countered in some surprise as she frowned a bit and turned her head to look up at the pop superstar.

"Got that right honey," Britina replied, a little uneasily at first before she found that she liked the feeling of referring to Eve with a term of some romantic endearment.

"I'm glad, so what finally made you change your mind," Eve asked softly with a genuinely concerned and curious look in her eyes as she edged a bit closer to Britina.

"Honestly…Crystal helped me to let my hair down at the club…and then she got Monique and Jessica to help he finish the job," Britina answered slowly with an ever growing grin forming on her lips as in her mind the memories of what had transpired that night in the club sent a pleasurable shiver through her entire body.

"That good huh…care to go for round two with me after we drop these off…ya see I got this itch that you're probably just the right person to scratch it for me and," Eve stated with a slightly impish smile as she leaned over and gently gave the blonde a quick nudge in the side.

"Can I have a rain check…I've got plans for tonight," Britina somberly interjected as she found it impossible to look the blue haired woman in the eye as she spoke.

"Huh, got a hot date or something," Eve declared with a not amused frown as she stopped walking suddenly, forcing Britina to stop and turn around before she spoke up.

"I've already cleared it with Kim…I want to make tonight my…uh, first time with Ron," Britina nervously answered, her voice in almost a hushed whisper, as she walked up to Eve before finally leaning down and placing a short but warm kiss on her lips.

"Oh…sorry about that girl…really, anything I can do to help…maybe get some scented candles to set the mood," Eve apologized quickly at first with a deep blush creeping up her cheeks before she quickly changed her tack and became eager to give the rather busty blonde in front of her whatever help she could need.

"Thanks but…well actually…yeah, that does sound good, might help me relax a bit," Britina started to stutter back at first before she acknowledged that the thought of some scented candles would probably add something positive to the evening that she had planned.

"Don't worry about that so much baby, Ron's a really nice guy and is really gentle if it's your first time," Eve laughed back in some relief before she couldn't help but smile like an idiot.

"And how would you know," Britina shot back sharply with a more than curious tone to her words as the two began to edge a bit closer to those washing the car.

"A few days ago I had to go back to Global Justice headquarters and get a working physical, they sure put me through my paces, when I got done I was so sore that I fully meant to spend the rest of the day in the showers in the locker room, I'd been there only a few minutes when I felt someone's hands on my shoulders," Eve began with a deep yawn and a tired edge to her words as she let her head roll back a bit and she squinted up at the nearly cloudless sky.

"Who was it," Britina asked softly, her voice full of suspense and wonder, as she looked almost a bit frightened at the thought of who had been in the shower with Eve that day.

"Ron of course, already naked and standing at attention…trust me I wanted nothing more than to get it on right then and there but my body was in full retreat just then, that didn't faze Ron a bit though, we stepped out of the shower for a bit and he got out some funky smelling lotion and gave me a good rubdown, let me tell you everything felt better after that…of course afterwards I had to thank him properly, best sex I ever had…I was so loud that I was surprised that nobody came in to tell us to try to keep it down," Eve answered with an almost surprised look before she fully explained what had happened, finally taking in and letting out a very deep breath as she was clearly harkening back to that moment in her mind.

"Well you don't have to worry about that here today Eve, especially not with those two," Joss pointed out with a dirty grin, while Zita chuckled a bit under her breath, as she nodded at Raquel and Jessica, both of whom were now soaking wet and completely naked.

"That a private party or can anybody join in," Eve asked merrily, looking right at Zita and Joss with more than a twinkle in her eyes, as she set the two buckets of water down and began to slither out of her shorts.

"Be my guest," Zita remarked with an almost insane little laugh before she watched Eve divest herself of the rest of her clothes and look ready to join Jessica and Raquel, but was stopped by Britina with a light hand on her arm.

"A little something first though," Britina replied softly to Eve's odd look with a smile before she upended one of the buckets over Eve's head.

"Hey…no fair," Eve grouched back with a slightly annoyed edge to her words before she retaliated by dragging Britina's shirt off, pleasantly surprised that the blonde wasn't wearing a bra underneath it.

"Wait now Eve, I was just," Britina started to sputter out before Eve countered by yanking Britina's shorts off, making her as naked as she was.

"When did we lose control here Joss," Zita whispered back to the younger redhead with a slight groan before she watched Britina and Eve overturn a full bucket of water over each others heads.

"When we agreed to let Raquel help wash the car…better get the hose," Joss answered with a tired sigh as she let go of her hold on Zita and rolled her eyes as Britina tried to punish Eve with a searing kiss to the lips.

"Stop or I'll turn the hose on you," Zita tried to order with some authority to her words as she carefully squatted down and picked up the hose before she squeezed the trigger, sending a jet of water against Jessica and Raquel. When the water seemed to only further their passion for each other Zita groaned and instead turned the water on Eve and Britina, who looked lost in each other. After hearing a soft groan from Joss, who had seemed to give up on stopping either couple and headed towards the house, Zita shrugged her shoulders and simply resorted to alternate between spraying one of the two couples and then the other, never noticing the pair of eyes watching everything from Rosa's room.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-The Training Room

"Do you really have to sit there like that…watching me," Bonnie groaned with an annoyed frown as she stood up from her last squat and wiped some sweat off of her forehead with her wristband.

"Of course princess, how could I resist a vision of beauty such as yourself," Shego calmly answered with a half-hearted shrug of her shoulders as she sat in the chair with her feet up as she sat back relaxing.

"You pull that princess crap with Kim all the time but that's her not me okay," Bonnie shot back with impatience as she leaned back trying to get a kink out of her neck while resting the other hand on her ever expanding stomach.

"Fair enough, but then what am I supposed to call you exactly," Shego slightly nodded before answering before she found that for some unknown reason she couldn't keep her eyes off of Bonnie's even more curvy form, especially her stomach.

"Bonnie, it is my name you know," Bonnie replied forcefully as she carefully bent over to pick up her water bottle before she straightened up with a slightly pained wince, a hand on the small of her back.

"I know that very well trust me, but are you sure that you don't want me to call you my chocolate goddess," Shego acknowledged softly with a faint smile before her brows momentarily furrowed in concern, as another wince briefly crossed Bonnie's face, before she winked seductively with her last few words.

"Whoa now that's…that's…not a bad idea, I like it, wait a minute how did you," Bonnie began to caution Shego with more than a fair amount of concern in her words before she was suddenly very struck at how much she liked the idea. In the end she wondered how the former villianess had known about the name.

"I have my ways…okay back when you and Kim were still playing it cool with your…relationship, I got a nice bit of tape from one of my remote cameras on a small little island that I own, maybe we should watch it together sometime," Shego slyly answered with a small snicker of amusement as she tried to keep her secret intact for a few seconds before she saw the look on Bonnie's face and caved.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bonnie tried to scoff back with a dignified expression and tone to her words, still hoping that Shego was just pulling her chain.

"Yes you do…it's really a great video, I had no idea that the two of you were so flexible…certainly gave me some ideas…that I haven't had a chance to try out yet unfortunately," Shego merrily pointed out with an expression that acknowledged that she was clearly enjoying their conversation.

"Had to be…for cheerleading, couldn't let some uncoordinated and stiff bitch lead the team," Bonnie announced proudly with a slightly snooty tone as she unintentionally stuck her nose up in the air and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"So was it perfect," Shego asked softly with a sweet smile as she leaned forward until her head began to swim with her sudden change of balance, before she was quickly forced to lean back in her chair and try her best to appear calm and confident.

"Nope…not even close," Bonnie honestly and easily answered as she slowly turned her head to face Shego, almost daring her to come up with another sarcastic quip.

"Why," Shego asked instead as she chose for the moment to forgo her usual manner of conversation because honestly she was truly curious.

"Because it was just the two of us, Ron wasn't there," Bonnie admitted with a far away look of honesty in her eyes as she looked almost sad at saying it, leaving Shego to half expect the younger woman to tear up.

"His absence made that big of a difference," Shego scoffed back with a bored wave of her hand, trying to make it sound as if she were completely dismissing the idea, even though she kept her ears open so that she was sure to clearly hear every word that Bonnie had to say next.

"You've never slept with him have you Shego," Bonnie asked softly and for a moment Shego thought that she detected a bit of pride and mockery in those words, as if the busty brunette wanted to lord that fact over her.

"I don't know what that has to…no, I haven't," Shego tried to lie back with a slightly huffy tone to her words before she grew deadly serious and answered honestly.

"You'll understand when you do…he's everything that I could have ever hoped for in a man…and more, do you know how many nights I've laid awake and thought why didn't I see it sooner, how things would have been different had I known my freshman year of high school, things could have been so different, so much better," Bonnie stated quickly and honestly as in her mind she trekked back through her high school days, envisioning now how things would have been so vastly different. In the end for some reason her mind got stuck on what could have happened that night at Camp Wannaweep when Ron first fought the mutated Gill.

"You know what they say about hindsight right princess, besides that though why aren't you at the hospital with Ron and Tara, I'm sure that she'd want you there," Shego replied merrily with a sly little laugh before she moved on to more of a personal matter to which she was curious about.

"They only let the dad into the delivery room and if to many of us are there at one time it'd only serve to raise people's suspicions," Bonnie acknowledged softly as she started to walk past Shego towards the water fountain to fill her water bottle back up before Shego spoke.

"So then why not just lie and tell anybody that asks that you're just old friends from high school and nothing more, who wouldn't believe that," Shego interjected confidently as she thought that it was a good idea and didn't really like the impatient scowl that seemed to be permanently fixed on Bonnie's face.

"You, you wouldn't," Bonnie pointed out back to further push a simple fact that she was very sure about before Shego cut in.

"True…but greatly because I know you," Shego admitted reluctantly as she sat up and then scooted to the front of her seat and looked ready to stand up, just before Bonnie beat her to the verbal punch.

"But that's just it Shego, you don't know any of us…not really, except for Kim, and what you know of her is only what you learned from fighting her and trying to figure out some way of getting an edge…but the rest of us are a whole different animal let me tell you," Bonnie said sternly, finally getting some things off of her chest that she had wanted to tell Shego since the moment that she had been wheeled through the front door.

"Testify," Monique proclaimed with a fair amount of pride as she stepped into the room, looking fully ready for a workout herself before Bonnie gave Shego a quick look back and then shrugged, stripping off her sports bra and slamming it down into the hamper near the door.

"What are you doing here," Shego tried to ask with her usual sneer of villainy as she struggled to glare at Monique rather than ogle the half naked Bonnie.

"I'm going crazy waiting for Ron or Kim to call from the hospital with the good news so I thought rather than get angry at somebody I'd get a quick workout in," Monique replied with a frustrated sigh before she returned Shego's scowl and then leaned over for a quick kiss on the lips with Bonnie.

"Don't let her get to you Nique, her bark is far worse than her bite," Bonnie shot out with a daring look in her eyes as she smiled back at Shego before she left the room, her thumbs stretching out the waistband of her shorts.

END OF MISSING MOMENTS VOLUME 9


	164. Missing Moments Volume 10

KIRONBON KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 10**

The House-Halloween Night-Shortly After Sabrina's Second Birthday

"So what do you think…is it me," Bonnie asked softly with a slow twirl on the top step of the living room, feeling very confident.

"You look great aunt Bonnie," Josie admitted softly with a look of pride in her eyes as she took a short stroll around her favorite aunt, a wide smile never leaving her features.

"Nice try Josie, now don't you think you should go back upstairs and change, you have a nice figure but you're only sixteen, even I wouldn't try and get away with showing that much cleavage at your age, my parents would have slapped me silly," Bonnie sternly replied with her hands on her hips as she stared her young niece down, making it very clear that she wasn't kidding around like they often did together.

"Oh come on my mom won't even notice with everyone here, besides with Rosa and Summer probably getting hammered before midnight and everything else that's going on tonight I'll be the lest of her worries," Josie declared with a strong and forceful expression right back as she tried to find a way to worm her way out of having to go back to her room and change.

"Your mother is a very observant woman young lady, don't you worry she'll notice, or do I need to tell her what your school counselor called about yesterday," Bonnie pointed out with a faint smile before she added in her trump card, taking a fair amount of pride in the sudden look of panic in Josie's eyes.

"It was all a big misunderstanding like I told you yesterday, that stupid little bitch Julie didn't know what she saw, she jumped to a conclusion and I got in trouble for it," Josie tried to laugh off with an overly eager grin as she tore her gaze away from Bonnie and tried to adjust her outfit so that a little less cleavage was showing.

"So then you weren't giving one of your teacher's aides friends a blowjob," Bonnie asked with a baited tone to her words as without laying a finger on her young niece she forced her up against a nearby wall so that she had nowhere else to run.

"Of course not aunt Bonnie, you know I'd never do anything like that," Josie replied as she shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, suddenly trying to appear very innocent and like she had no clue what Bonnie was talking about.

"Oh so then Raquel was wrong when she told me that you asked her the proper way to give a guy a blowjob," Bonnie inquired with a displeased frown and furrowing of her brows as she set a hand flat against the wall to keep Josie from making any attempt to sneak away.

"Well I thought that she'd had enough practice…with dad, I mean," Josie started to reply with a hopefully confident half shrug of her shoulders before she realized what she was saying and she began to stutter and speak nonsense.

"That's what I thought, just promise me that you won't make this a habit and I'll keep this from your mother, but lie to me and there won't be anyone on this Earth that could hope to keep me from tanning your hide…got that," Bonnie nodded with a very serious frown as she pulled her hand back and crossed her arms in front of her chest before she leaned forward and glared down at the young redhead, who wilted a bit under the intensity of her aunts glare.

"You bet," Josie gulped back with a slow nodding of her head before she was conveniently saved by one of her newest aunts.

"What's going on here, you two look to nervous for a night like this," Holly asked with a concerned look on her face as she walked up wearing a schoolgirl outfit that she had been forced by Kim to modify for the party, but one that she had assured Ron that she would easily be able to change it back for their own private little party afterwards.

"Yeah come on you're supposed to be enjoying tonight…hold on I'll get it," Nikki added with an all to happy smile on her lips as she stepped into the room wearing a black leather dominatrix outfit, complete with a coiled whip fastened at her hip and thigh-high high heeled boots, before the doorbell rang and she went to get it.

"Uh Nikki…you are not wearing that to the party tonight," Bonnie announced with an uneasy expression as she was desperately trying not to blush or stare to much as the former dancers still tight and toned behind, especially with just how much of it was on display.

"But…tell me I don't look good enough to fuck…sorry Josie," Nikki began to beg and plead with much earnest in her words as she started to encircle Bonnie with her arms but stopped cold and blushed deeply as she turned back and smiled at the redhead.

"It's okay," Josie grinned back with a bit of a randy grin on her lips as she lowered her gaze and turned away far enough to hide her laugh.

"You're right you do but that'll have to wait until after the party, now go and find some panties that fit, Kim's parents are coming not to mention everybody else's and I have to show that I can do this, this night has to be perfect for Kim, anything to try and cheer her up after Shego," Bonnie did her best to force herself to calmly say as truth be told her mouth was beginning to water at the mere sight of Nikki in her outfit before she managed to get her mind back on track.

"I know she misses her terribly but I thought that she had put that all behind her," Nikki asked with a genuinely concerned tone to her words as she reached an arm out and pulled Josie into a one armed hug of support.

"So did I honey, but you've got to understand Kim knew Shego for like half her life, you don't just get over losing someone like that very easily…or very quickly," Bonnie replied with a somber look to her and slight pout as she sadly shook her head sliding her hands back to her hips and letting out a deep breath.

"But aunt Kim's going to be okay right, not like aunt Tara was after aunt Penny died…I thought that she'd never get better," Josie said with a worried look of fear in her eyes as she pulled away from Nikki and took a step forward towards Bonnie.

"Of course she will sweetie, she's Kim Possible…she can do anything, damn there's the doorbell again," Nikki interjected softly with a hopeful smile on her lips as she pulled Josie into a full hug before letting go and glaring at the door.

"I'll get it, you two go back to your rooms and put on something a bit more appropriate for tonight and then come back and see me, I'll get the door," Bonnie quickly stated while holding her hands out in front of her making sure that neither of the two near her got any ideas, finally pointing back down the hallway.

"Fine," Both Nikki and Josie said in frustrated unison as they glared over at Bonnie, with Nikki though coming up with a few things that she could do to Bonnie later in bed to get back at her, before they turned on their heels and stormed back to their rooms.

"Good, now then I'm really glad to see you but the party doesn't start for like another hour or…who the hell are you," Bonnie slightly groaned with a frustrated sigh before she walked over to the door and opened it, staring oddly at the three young women that she saw standing just outside the door.

"I am sorry to bother you tonight but do you think that we could come inside, it is very cold out here and we are not dressed for this weather," The tallest of the three said with a very nervous look in her eyes as she tried to smile but then had to quickly close her mouth to keep her teeth from chattering.

"Okay…sure, but who had the bright idea to run around in Colorado in October in shorts like those, let me guess…you're from out of town," Bonnie answered as calmly as she could before she couldn't help but let the old queen Bonnie slip out for a little bit.

"Si…yes…we are, we did not really know what to expect," The tallest one replied with a very nervous and almost scared look in her eyes as she looked at all of the decorations that they had put up mostly for the party, squinting at some as if it was the first time that she had ever seen something like them.

"Did your car break down or something, or did someone drop you off at the wrong house, was it a Halloween prank," Bonnie asked nervously as she leaned out of the house a bit and took a quick look down the driveway as far as she could see.

"What…I do not understand…no, we are here to fulfill our mothers dying wish," The tallest one awkwardly answered again with suddenly a very sad expression as a tear slid down the cheek of the shortest one.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't know, please…is there anything that I can do to help," Bonnie quickly replied with a very sad look on her face as she had to almost bite her bottom lip to keep from reaching out and wiping the tear away as she would do with her own children.

"Yes…thank you," The tallest one began to answer with a tense smile, looking almost like she was about to cry, before being interrupted.

"Is this the home of Ronald Stoppable of Team Possible," The shortest of the three suddenly asked with an almost fearful look in her eyes as she stepped forward and managed to smile a little at Bonnie.

"Yeah…but there really isn't much of a Team Possible nowadays, Kim's mostly an instructor, Ron's busy with his restaurants and car dealerships, Yori's got a few dojo's, Hope's a substance abuser counselor…and I'm," Bonnie reluctantly answered with a slight look of shame as she slowly shook her head and glanced over at an old picture on the wall of the different versions of Team Possible.

"A world famous model, I had all of your covers back home, I used to practice the poses on them in front of the mirror in my room at home every night before I went to bed," The third of the young women interjected excitedly, shocking Bonnie out of her momentary stupor, before she started to strike a pose.

"Oh…well thank you…I think, so where do you live again," Bonnie replied as she blushed with both embarrassment and pride at being recognized before for a brief few seconds thought about striking a pose of her own, but in the end decided against it.

"Up until three months ago the beautiful city of Rio De Janeiro," The tallest of the three explained with a clearly nostalgic smile and blush to her cheeks before she started to dig around in her purse as the three stepped inside and Bonnie shut the door behind them.

"Ron and I were there for a vacation," Bonnie started to say with an ever growing look of deep thought as a few memories from their trip to Brazil flashed through her mind.

"Exactly…about sixteen years ago," The shortest of the three young women interjected as a grin appeared on her lips that looked a little too curious for there to be any good attached to it.

"While there you visited several strip clubs and met one particular dancer who went back to your room with you," The tallest of the three young women did her best to explain slowly without getting ahead of herself or giving the secret away before it was time.

"The bra that wasn't mine that we found in our hotel room…," Bonnie almost silently breathed out, her eyes suddenly large in alarm as the wheels inside her mind began to whirl at what the young woman was saying to her.

"You see," The middle young woman started to say with a very nervous and anxious look to her before the shortest of the young women stepped up in front of Bonnie and interrupted her.

"Ron Stoppable is our father," She announced almost in a shout with a lot of fervor before she seemed to lose her nerve and took a quick step back.

"Yeah…right, please we've heard this all before so why don't the three of you," Eve started to interject with an impatient scowl as she stormed up to the area surrounding the doorway, her genie outfit looking like it was struggling to stay on.

"Who are they…party favors for later," Raquel added with a dirty grin as she ducked her head out of the living room, giving everyone a full view of the Native American in all her glory wearing what could only be described as the outfit of an Native American queen, complete with headdress. The rest of the outfit was leaving little to the imagination and with one quick look Bonnie could tell that Raquel had the full attention of the three young women near her claiming to be Ron's daughters.

"Que," The shortest of the young women mumbled with a completely lost look in her eyes before Eve turned around and grabbed Raquel by the waist and pulled her out of the way and back into the living room, mumbling something softly to her ass he did so.

"Sorry about that…those two can get a little carried away, I hope that you weren't offended by any of that," Tara interrupted with a sugary sweet tone to her words and smile gracing her lips as she walked up looking like she had just stepped out of a fairy tale, with Bonnie thinking that her choice of Mother Goose fit her perfectly.

"Do they always…are they always," The middle young woman tried to ask through her still strong feeling of surprise, with her eyes wide, as she stared straight at the point in the living room where Eve and Raquel had disappeared.

"Run around half naked…yeah, pretty much," Bonnie softly mumbled out with a very nervous nod before she fully realized exactly what she was saying. When she finally did she instantly zipped her mouth shut and felt her face blush a bright red.

"Bonnie…she didn't mean that, now what were you saying," Tara quickly shot back with a nervous and shaky little laugh before she punctuated her point by warmly hugging each of the young women before they could say anything more.

"Tara…they uh, they said that they were Ron's…remember when I took Ron on that little trip to Rio," Bonnie replied with a shaky shrug of her shoulders as almost instinctively she took a step closer to the blonde and laid a cautionary hand on the small of her back.

"Yeah, you said that you guys had a really good time, enough of one that you two have been back a few times since, what's your point" Tara said back softly with a slightly confused look to her as she turned her head and looked over at Bonnie, fighting hard against an almost overwhelming urge to let herself be drawn into Bonnie's arms.

"Ron Possible is our father," The tallest of the three young women said again straight to Tara, though seemingly making sure not to let any hint of anger or frustration show up in her words.

"Oh yeah…heh, Bonnie…did you hear…nnh," Tara blubbered back with an overwhelmed look to her as she began to shake before her eyes rolled back in her head and her knees gave way, with her whole world suddenly going black.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-The Driveway

"Are you sure that I'm ready for this sensei," Selina asked with a worried look in her eyes as she carefully got out of the car, making sure to not catch her expensive dress on anything. She had chosen one of Zita's fancier dresses for the night, deciding to go to the party as a Hollywood starlet.

"Would you stop calling her sensei already…God, here name is Yori, and now that you're moving in you're going to be calling her a lot of things like honey…baby…lover…and those are just for starters," Hope interrupted with an impatient frown as she pushed the seat forward and stepped out of the car with a little help from Selina. Looking ready for the classroom an initial glance at Hope's costume would lead most down the wrong path. She had chosen to dress up like a schoolteacher but was showing more cleavage then she guessed that most teachers ever would in the classroom and her skirt was slit up the side almost to her waist, another definite difference.

"I am sorry, I know that it will take some getting used to everything that is new, my parents had so many questions for me before they agreed to let me move that I," Selina started to humbly answer with a slight bowing of her head, which allowed a few locks of her still multi colored mane to tumble down in front of her shoulders.

"Take a second and relax baby, you're with friends now, you don't have to be ashamed of anything," Hope softly said with a supportive tone to her words as she gently ran her left hand up Selina's bare arm to her shoulder, keeping it there as a show of support towards the younger woman.

"You have our utmost respect and support, not to mention our love, you have nothing to worry about here tonight," Yori explained across the top of the car as she felt good in her old ninja outfit, happy that it still fit well enough.

"But what if they don't want me, I mean," Selina blurted out with a look of sudden panic in her eyes as she looked around quickly before her gaze settled on her old sensei.

"Do you want them," Hope asked with a genuinely curious but not hurt or upset in any way edge in her voice as she truly wanted what was best for the young woman and didn't want to force her into anything that she wasn't ready for.

"Without a doubt…every time that I see Nikki and Holly by the pool I…I…I can't help myself, I just want to," Selina almost instantly replied with a very certain and determined look in her eyes before Hope could only smile as she knew exactly what the younger woman was talking about.

"Then you'll do just fine, now come here and let me try and put you at ease a little," Hope then again reassured her even though her mind was replaying the sight of watching Nikki and Holly strut dripping wet around the pool in one of Monique's special swimsuits that she only made for her fellow aunts. Basically being special meant that the suits were custom made to each woman to flatter their figure as much as humanly possible while at the same time leaving virtually nothing to the imagination. And to Hope Nikki and Holly were picture perfect for them.

"Hope, the party," Yori advised her with a slightly impatient scowl as she quickly made a check of the time on her watch and then tried to show it to the rapidly distracted brunette with no luck.

"Ya know what…screw the party, we can have our own fun out here just the three of us, now get your little ass over here and help me," Hope chuckled back at first before her whole demeanor changed on a dime as she saw a brief look of hunger in Selina's eyes. Before long the only thought going through her mind was to wonder if the backseat was big enough for the three of them.

END OF MISSING MOMENTS 10

P.S.-There's More Shego To Come In Future Missing Moments…


	165. Missing Moments Volume 11

KIRONBON KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 11**

The House

"This is pathetic, truly pathetic," Shego angrily snapped as she slammed the cover shut and turned her head over to look towards the sink at Tara, gritting her teeth in frustration as her hair had grown back just enough so that it was always getting in her eyes.

"What is," Tara asked with a confused look as she brushed her hands on her apron and turned away from the counter.

"I've looked through this yearbook three times and there's not one single picture of any of you in a bikini," Shego grouched with an obscene gesture towards the yearbook on the table, looking very disappointed.

"Oh…uh some of the guys wanted to but Mr. Barkin wouldn't let them," Tara replied with an embarrassed blush before she quickly turned away to try and hide just how red her face had become.

"Right, another name for my hit list," Shego said darkly as she started to make a mental note about what to do to Kim and Ron's old teacher, though if asked directly about it she wasn't sure if it was something that she would really go through with it.

"Shego…I thought you gave that up," Tara exclaimed with a very disapproving furrowing of her brows and hands on her hips as she took a step towards Shego and the table before Shego put her hands up in mock self defense.

"Easy Barbie I was just making a joke, you know what they are right," Shego cautioned with an uneasy frown as she wished at that moment that she could do something more than lift the bar by itself. Even a few months out of the hospital her body was oddly having a hard time healing itself like it used to, making her one unhappy woman.

"Oh she knows alright, she just misses the point of them so often that she usually gives up without a fight," Jessica interrupted with a voice that was clearly one to try and cut the tension in the room as she slipped around the corner and stepped into the room.

"Whoa Jess…what's this," Tara asked with at first a stunned look before she scrunched up her face in frustration and went back to looking through the cupboards for the flower.

"What's what…h-e-y…is it time for my checkup already nurse," Shego started to wonder aloud with a curious tone to her words before her gaze fell onto Jessica in her old nurse stripper outfit.

"Something like that," Jessica purred back with a sly grin as she leaned forward a little bit and began to dig around in her bag.

"Lucky me, am I going to get a full physical," Shego asked with a slightly hopeful tone to her words as her lips quivered a bit at the thought of what might be to come for her.

"Not in here you're not, I'm trying to cook dinner, and the last thing that I need is," Tara stated sharply with an impatient and fed up look to her as it was clear that she was in a hurry and didn't want anything close to a distraction that would slow her down.

"Don't worry honey I know how important this time is to you with Michael napping and all, I won't screw it up, if we have to we can take her exam into my bedroom, I've got everything already set up, Monique's always wanted to know what made her so special anyway," Jessica forced herself to say calmly with a very caring smile on her lips as she walked over and gave Tara a very warm and supportive hug, making it last long enough until she could feel much of the tension that had built up leaving the new mother.

"We don't have enough time in the world for any of you to find out what makes me so special nurse," Shego called out over to Jessica with a bit of a sarcastic grimace, crossing her arms in front of her chest, as she didn't like the focus shifting away from her for even a moment.

"Well if you're going to stay here with us Shego then you're going to have to realize that we're all quite special too, and if you don't want to be under lock and key for the rest of your life you're going to have to start to figure that out," Tara surprisingly stated with an eerily calm tone to her words and expression on her face as she slowly brushed by Jessica and went to clear off the table to get a little more room.

"I love Kim…I'm in love with Kim…and Ron, the rest of you I," Shego announced with a very clear and certain tone to her words and glint in her gaze as she wanted to make her feelings both known and very clear.

"Need to get to know the rest of us, and after I give you your checkup I'm going to give you a crash course about all of us, one at a time if that's what it takes," Jessica quickly interrupted with a sugary sweet smile before she gave Tara a quick kiss on the lips and then turned back to Shego, trying to look as desirable as possible in that moment.

"Does that mean that I get to see you all naked," Shego asked with a hopeful yet skeptical tone to her words as she squinted at the overly busty blonde dressed like a slutty nurse.

"Don't even think about it," Tara scolded them both with a fully disapproving frown as she stepped in between them and for a single split second Shego found herself feeling in danger from someone that she considered as a total coward.

"We'll leave her till later then," Jessica remarked softly almost under her breath to Shego with a sly wink and a grin as she leaned in closer to her so that Tara wouldn't hear as she turned away and headed towards the sink.

"Well then what are we waiting for, lead away…wait," Shego confidently answered with a fair amount of excitement in her words as she tried to jump up out of the chair but was quickly forced to take it nice and easy as stars appeared in her field of vision, stars that shouldn't be there normally.

"What, what is it," Jessica asked softly back looking bewildered, as she stood full back up and then looked down at herself, checking to see that she hadn't possibly forgotten something in her planning.

"Just have to check something and…okay…we can go," Shego started to answer with a slight shrug before she leaned over and ran a hand quickly up the inside of Jessica's left leg until her hand disappeared underneath the blonde's skirt.

"S…Shego what are you…oh…oh yeah," Jessica started to demand with a curious and slight unsure look to her before her eyes rolled back in her head and she let out a highly pleasurable moan as Shego found her destination.

"Get out of here before I…I…do something I'll regret," Tara angrily shouted out loudly, not at that moment really caring about whether or not she woke anybody up, before Shego lead a shaky kneed Jessica out of the kitchen.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Hours Later

"So how are we going to do this," Shego wondered aloud with a curious raising of one eyebrow as she shifted her weight a bit in the softest chair in the den that Ron had built at one end of the house, as Jessica had felt that to do the introductions justice they needed their privacy.

"Well since you already know Kim and Ron well enough you don't have to be introduced, so my plan was to tell you about each of us in turn so that you can begin to get to know us all better," Jessica slowly and carefully explained back with a very helpful tone to her words as she leaned back in her seat and smiled at Eve behind Shego's head.

"In a way besides the biblical sense," Eve replied, quickly adding in her own two cents worth, as she reached up and adjusted the bright blue ribbon tied around her neck as she crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair.

"Well where's the fun in that," Shego muttered unhappily under her breath with a highly less than pleased scowl as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and sank down a bit further in her chair, her head almost disappearing into the high neck of the bathrobe that she was wearing.

"Like we're not close enough…we're naked here," Eve harshly reminded her with an impatient pout and a slightly jutted out lower lip as she turned her head, serving notice to the former villianess that while she was all wrapped up in the fluffy dark green bathrobe both she and Jessica were completely naked except for their blue ribbons.

"And we're not even charging you for it," Jessica grumped with an impatient little pout on her lips as she frowned at Shego before Eve blew her a quick kiss.

"Oh joy," Shego glumly stated with a very heavy tone of sarcasm as she then let out a large sigh, closed her eyes, and laid her head back.

"Hey now Shego we're doing this to help Kim," Jessica pointed out, her voice full of displeasure, as she shook her hair out of a loose ponytail and brushed some hair around with her fingers so that it came to rest falling across the front of her collarbone.

"Kim and you, love is very important in this house," Eve added with a very proud and serious look in her eyes as she leaned over in her seat towards Shego until she noticed that the former villianess was staring at her breasts, causing her to then lean back and scowl seconds before Jessica spoke.

"Love and trust and peace," Jessica continued on quickly, acting as if she hadn't heard anything but the slight scowl and angry fire in her eyes told a very different story.

"And if we can't trust you and you can't trust us then where does that leave us," Eve asked pointedly with a scowl as she turned away in her seat, but then snuck a peek seconds later to see if Shego was still looking at her.

"Real life," Shego scoffed with a little more of her usual sarcasm though she couldn't keep a straight face and broke out into a grin.

"Not…it leaves us in total chaos, which is something that we are not going to let happen no matter what you say, so sit up straight and we'll begin," Eve declared with a very forceful frown as she turned back to Shego and laid a hand on her arm, keeping the grip strong enough so that she couldn't simply shake her off.

"Begin with what exactly," Shego started to wonder aloud as she looked curiously at the azure headed young woman before another sight caught her eye. Walking into the room like she was strutting down a high fashion runway, one that she owned completely, came Raquel wearingly only a winning smile.

"Nice of you to dress up for the occasion Raquel," Jessica quipped with a sly grin as she caught herself allowing her eyes to take a trip all over the young Native American bared body, exactly the reason that she missed seeing Eve hungrily lick her lips.

"Well I do dress to impress ya know," Raquel casually replied with a relaxed shrug of her shoulders as she got to her chair, taking enough time to do a little twirl to allow the three seated women a full view of her, and then sat down leaving her knees a fair width apart.

"Uh huh yeah, so says the woman who can't keep her knees together for more than a few seconds when we're in bed together," Eve revealed a little to loudly and openly, earning her a frustrated glare from Raquel-a full blush from Jessica-and a sly grin from Shego, before she blushed herself and quickly hid her face behind her clipboard that she snatched up from the floor in front of her.

"Moving on," Jessica interjected with a very forced edge to her voice as she struggled to keep going for a few seconds before finally found the strength and added, "Raquel comes to us from the great northwest, is as you can plainly see not afraid to let the real her show through, she also judges people not on their actions but by their aura's, which she can see thanks to years of training by her grandmother."

"Not to mention that her ability to do that is heightened when she touches someone," Eve added with a very curious half smile curling up her lips, seeing that Shego was on the verge of asking something about it.

"Your aura is all funky Shego," Raquel pointed with a very matter of fact expression as she casually looked at the former villianess and frowned.

"Funky…how," Shego asked a little uneasily, not exactly sure she liked the way that Raquel was looking at her.

"Well you'd think that your aura would be in some state of flux given that you're no longer one of the baddies, no longer one of them and trying to go legit…but right now it's just a really funky shade of green," Raquel started to reply after a quick shrug of her shoulders as she sat upright in her chair and stared intently at Shego, ignoring Jessica and Eve, both of whom were leaning in closer to Shego as if hanging on every word.

"Is…is that…good," Jessica questioned with a nervously cautious look of some fear on her face as she scooted up to the front of her chair and looked intently at Raquel, who merely shrugged and leaned back in the chair, arching her back up just right to show off her two best assets as she did so.

"Green is my color," Shego remarked with a slight nod of her head as she started to sit up in her seat before the door opened and Liz walked in, talking on her cell phone, looking ready for work and in a big hurry.

"Yeah…okay, I'll file the paperwork but this is the last time that I…hold on Amy I'll have to get back to you there's something that I have to take care of here and home first…love ya…bye," Liz seemed to begrudgingly agree to whoever she was talking to on the phone as she walked towards the seat where Raquel was sitting before she finally hung up and let out a small sigh.

"I hope that was just a bit of friendly love there Liz, otherwise I may have to hurt you," Raquel pouted with a slightly surly scowl forming upon her lips and her hands balling up into fists and landing on her hips as she stood up and stared down at the redhead.

"Don't be silly dear, it's just a pet name that I have for one of my bosses secretaries…who happens to be like eighty five, so no worries," Liz joked with a slightly amused little laugh before she leaned over and gave Raquel a meaningful kiss on the lips.

"What about her then, I don't really remember her," Shego softly asked Jessica as she leaned over a little bit and looked deeply into the blonde's crystal clear blue eyes.

"Liz here is the resident lawyer, a little to rigid and serious for her own good, but you'll never find a more loyal friend," Raquel pointed out before she reached around from behind Liz before she reached around the redhead and began to deftly undue the buttons on her blouse, with Liz letting out a little sigh and roll of her eyes.

"Could you hurry it up a little bit baby, I've got a lot of work waiting for me at the office," Liz asked softly back over her shoulder as Raquel eased open her shirt enough to reveal a classy lacy bra underneath it.

"Don't worry about me…I've got all the time in the world," Raquel said back with an slightly impish smile curling up the edges of her lips before she easily slid the bra down off of Liz's breasts and gave both nipples a quick brush with her thumbs, giggling a little to herself as she felt a pleasurable shiver go through the lawyer's body.

"Yes Raquel you do, but like she said Liz doesn't, so if you want to have some fun why don't you try to find Marcella, see what she's up to," Jessica interjected loudly after clearing her throat as for a moment Shego thought that she looked like she had wanted to join them.

"Exactly, and see if you can't find Britina and Hope, I thought I saw them getting ready to go to the beach, if you hurry you just may be able to catch them," Eve offered with a hopeful smile on her lips as she sat up in her seat and seemed very eager to see the pair that she spoke of.

"Sorry Raquel but they're right, I have to go to work," Liz managed to force herself to say even though it was clear by the tone of her voice that what she truly wanted was the exact opposite.

"Okay…but you change your mind you know where to find me," Raquel begrudgingly said finally with a look of great disappointment clearly evident on her face as she slowly let go of Liz's breasts and then started towards the door.

"Trust me I've got your number on my speed-dial," Liz managed to calmly reply with a small smile as she slid her bra back into place and then set about buttoning her blouse back up.

"You're all crazy," Shego grumbled softly to herself mostly under her breath before Liz gave them one last little smile and walked back out of the room, pushing Raquel along ahead of her.

"Crazy yes…crazy like a fox…what," Jessica grinned strongly hopefully to herself before she noticed Shego staring at her oddly with a fair amount of skepticism.

"Forget it…look, can we take a break or something I need a drink," Shego groaned with a look that could only be described as wanting to either bolt on the spot or snap everyone's neck within a five mile radius before she let out a soft groan and closed her eyes.

"Sure, it'll just give me more time to round up the rest of the house," Eve happily answered with a warm smile as she quickly hopped up out of her seat, set her clipboard down, and then hurried out of the room, leaving Shego to groan and Jessica to try and stifle a giggle.

END OF MISSING MOMENTS 11


	166. Missing Moments Volume 12

KIRONBON KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 12**

The House

"What am I doing here again," Hope asked with a slightly unsure and nervous look to her as she awkwardly shifted her place in her seat, her two-piece swimsuit fitting her like a glove but being perfect for a woman in the early stages of a pregnancy.

"Silly girl, Jessica and I got to talking and we decided that since Shego here was going to be moving into the house it was best if we found a way that she could get to know everyone," Eve laughingly replied at first with a good chuckle before she forced herself to calm down and explain slowly to Hope, who looked a little confused at all of this.

"Oh really," Hope started back, her husky voice clearly showing signs that she wasn't to terribly high on the idea of Shego getting to know her this way, before she let out a sigh and seemed to calm down. "I guess it can't be helped, just don't expect me to do anything special for her right now, I'm not a trained seal or anything, I don't sit up and beg on command," Hope continued with a very cross expression as she crossed both her arms and her legs, almost daring Eve or Jessica to argue with her.

"Darn," Jessica moaned with a soft little pout before she went instantly silent when she noticed that both Eve and Shego were staring at her oddly.

"Were you really a drug addict, hooked on smack, blow," Shego asked out of the blue with a tone of voice that Eve couldn't detect whether or not was supposed to be honestly curious or a bit mocking.

"That's it, I'm out of here," Hope stated very sharply without the slightest bit of uncertainty in her words as she used both hands to give herself a push back up to her feet before she got to the door just as a simple black form fitting bikini that showed beautifully the fact that she had recently lost a few pounds and had been hitting the gym hard.

"Hey…whoa, Hope what's the big rush," Britina stammered out awkwardly as she recoiled from Hope running into her and then cast a confused glance over towards Eve and Jessica, blushing a bit at the sight of them naked.

"Come on Britina let's go…Britina," Hope tried to say with a forced sweetness in her words before she gave the blonde's arm a good jerk when she noticed her eyes glazing over a bit as she could only stand there and focus on Jessica and Eve, both of whom seemed to blossom under her stare.

"Huh," Britina half-heartedly mumbled back in reply as she knew that she should look away but at the moment couldn't help but stare.

"Let's go, I want to get my laps in before supper and you need to work on some songs for your latest album…remember baby," Hope replied a bit more forcefully this time as she took Britina by the arm and started to very nearly drag the pop princess back out of the room.

"Oh yeah…right, I did promise to help you with that didn't I," Britina sputtered back with a nervous smile and laugh as she tried to get a quick wink in towards Jessica before Hope managed to fully get her out of the room.

"You're right…I can just feel the love all around me…I need a beer," Shego joked with a darkly amused smirk as she made a statement of smacking her hands together loudly and then heading off into the kitchen.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Bueno Nacho-A Private Booth In The Back

"I don't know Nique, I mean I believe her when she says that she's not evil anymore but," Kim breathed out slowly with a tired sigh as she tried very carefully to be able to get the nacho cheese coated chip from the tray to her mouth without dripping any of it onto Mihm's head, as she was breastfeeding her at that moment.

"But," Monique asked with an inquisitive furrowing of her brows as she leaned forward in her seat a bit, casting Ron a hesitant sidelong glance as she did so.

"You think she's not good either…right," Zita offered up with a grave look of concern as she shared a nod with Monique before turning to Kim and scooting her bucket of nacho's a bit closer to the edge of the table, earning her a small smile of gratitude from the redhead.

"Yay…a toy," Rosa exclaimed loudly as she began to hop up and down in her seat as she held her still shrink-wrapped toy above her head.

"Kiddy meals," Ron gargled out through a mouthful of food as felt like for some reason that he hadn't eaten in days before Rufus joined in.

"Oy vey," Rufus grumbled with a brief look of total annoyance that flashed across his face before he dove back into a bucket of nachos.

"Ron…don't talk with your mouth full," Kim harshly commented with a stern look in her eyes after making sure to swallow and clear her throat.

"Sorry KP," Ron apologized quickly with a deep blush to his cheeks before he shoved almost an entire taco into his mouth to keep himself from having to come up with something to say, something that Rosa found incredibly funny, as only a hand over her mouth from her mother kept her from giggling uncontrollably and probably choking on what she had in her mouth.

"Think a little before you speak next time Ron, she almost choked," Monique sternly told Ron with a light elbow to his side, making him momentarily stop chewing his food.

"She's not alone Nique," Ron replied after quickly swallowing the food that was in his mouth at the time before he had to fight a short straw battle with Rufus for the rights to take the last sip of his drink.

"Ah…poor baby," Kim quipped with a sly twinkle in her eyes while she paired that with a somber frown before her expression grew sympathetic as Ron hung his head.

"Cheer up Ron, you can help Tara take care of little Michael when we get home," Monique offered with an optimistic and sympathetic hint to her words as she reached over and lightly patted him on the back.

"But only after helping me give a certain someone a bath," Zita countered with a slight smirk playing across the edges of her lips as she made a slight nod of her head down towards Rosa, who at first was completely oblivious to what her intent was.

"Yeah…heh…huh," Rosa started to say with a laughing smile, as she seemed to find the whole thing funny before the wheels in her mind all got on the same page and she didn't like the conclusion that she came to.

"I'll do anything as long as it helps me avoid Marcella, she's been murder lately," Ron groaned with a look of odd fear in his eyes as he looked pleadingly first towards Kim, then Zita, and finally Monique, silently begging them for help.

"What's she been doing…not letting you watch Snowman Hank," Zita shrugged back with a bit of a smile as at that moment she found the whole idea of Ron being afraid of Marcella quite laughable.

"I wish…no she's been stalking me all week, every time I turn around she's there, stark uh…you get the idea, I've never seen her so wound up, I can't even get a word in edgewise before we're," Ron sourly replied with a dark chuckle before he dropped his head into his hands, keeping it out of them only enough so that his words wouldn't be garbled.

"Okay…we get the idea, we seriously need to get that woman a sedative, a strong one," Monique shuddered with a slightly grossed out look of disgust that quickly crossed her face before she grew a bit sarcastic.

"Monique," Kim started to caution with a rather stern furrowing of her brows as she carefully adjusted Mihm in her arms to keep them from trying to fall asleep on her.

"We do…she's got to remember that she's not the only one that wants her daily allowance of Ronshine," Monique declared with a more determined look on her face as she slid her hand across Ron's thigh and then gave his crotch a good hard squeeze, leaving her hand there afterwards.

"You can say that again," Zita muttered softly under her breath with a hungry grin on her lips and fire in her eyes as Ron nearly choked again when he felt her toes kneading the portion of his crotch that Monique's hand wasn't currently in possession of.

"Don't make me have to get out the taser, because I will…and I know how to use it," Kim pointed out as a declaration of intent to make sure that both of the women knew that she wasn't in a truly joking mood.

"Hey mommy…where'd your foot go," Rosa started to say with a curious little pout as she set her drink down on the table and started to peek under it.

"Huh…where, no Rosa don't…ow," Zita asked in much confusion before she quickly tried to pull her foot back but her actions only served to make her bang her knee hard on the underside of the table.

"You okay," Ron asked softly with a concerned look to him as he watched Zita closely as she slipped both hands underneath the table and began to hold her left knee, while wincing badly.

"No…I hit my knee, you don't have a funny bone in your knee do you," Zita angrily shot back through almost completely gritted teeth before she asked a question that she already knew the answer to.

"No why," Monique asked back as she pulled her hand back from Ron's crotch and laid it up on Ron's shoulder, gripping it a little bit.

"I didn't think so…but that's about what it feels like, ow," Zita replied as she shook her head in frustration and scooted to the edge of the booth so that she could take a look at her knee to see if it was bleeding.

"Are you okay mommy," Rosa asked softly, seemingly growing very worried at how her mother was acting, as she set her food down and scooted over in her seat.

"Yeah sweetie, mommy just bumped her knee a little," Zita forced herself to say as calmly as she could muster before Ron slid out of the booth and knelt down at her side, laying his hands on either side of her knee. Before she could do anything Zita felt a warm shiver travel through her body at Ron's gentle touch.

"Daddy gonna kiss it and make it better," Rosa asked with a little worry creeping into both her words and her eyes as she turned her head and looked over at Monique.

"Hopefully honey, hopefully that's all it needs, now let's see…doesn't seem to be any blood," Ron replied, trying his best to reassure her, before he let out a small breath of joy at the truth in his words.

"That's good," Kim observed with a clear sense of relief in her words as she eased Mihm off and used her small towel to gently wipe away some milk that had dribbled down her chin.

"Maybe…but my knee still hurts and…what are you looking at," Zita started to uncomfortably answer back to Kim before her eyes flashed as a matronly old woman walked by and scowled at Ron.

"Nothing silly girl," The woman snarled angrily before she turned her head and stormed off, leaving Zita steaming and Ron clearly upset.

"Stupid bitch I'm going to," Monique growled with fire in her eyes as she angrily slid to the end of the booth and tried to get out and go after the woman but Ron let go of Zita's knee and wrapped both arms tightly around her waist. The sudden shift in total weight caused Ron's sense of balance to be thrown totally off, resulting in him falling backwards taking Monique with him and the two ended up in a heap, with Ron's face firmly wedged in between her breasts.

"Monique, I thought that we said no cursing…you promised," Zita exclaimed loudly venting her anger at Monique before the slightly taller woman shrugged an apology before Ron interrupted.

"Easy everybody…Monique come on try to calm down," Ron managed to get out even as his face was still firmly planted in between her breasts.

"Okay…I'm sorry," Monique glumly stated with a sour look to her as she started to get off of Ron but stopped when she noticed just where Ron's head was.

"What's up with you today Nique, you've been off since we got here," Kim asked in concern as she leaned over to get a better look at Monique over the end of the table.

"I don't know Kim, I think it was probably that guy Ned, I swear he looked down my shirt when I knelt down to tie my shoe," Monique nervously did her best to answer before trying to give voice to a reason for her melancholy.

"And the fact that it's really chilly in here with the ac cranked up and you forgot to wear a bra…you sure that had nothing to do with it," Zita let out with a sly grin and a wink as her gaze went from Monique's face to her breasts.

"Er…well okay, that might have had something to do with it, but still," Monique instantly acknowledged before she regained her usual attitude before Ron spoke up.

"It was wrong of him yes, but I mean come on…even I'm having trouble concentrating right now," Ron tried to get out with a straight face before he couldn't help but allow a huge and highly pleased grin to form on his lips.

"Yes well you're not the only one…and unless that's a roll of quarters in your pocket I can see why you're having a hard time concentrating…all the blood rushing to…come on," Monique shot right back at him with a crooked grin before she pushed herself back up to her feet and grabbed Ron by the arm, very nearly dragging him into the women's restroom after her.

"Nique what," Ron tried to get out as he tried to scramble up to his feet before he gave up and let her take him into the bathroom.

"Why'd aunt Monique take daddy into the bathroom mommy, does she need help with something," Rosa asked as innocently as only a young child could as she looked first to her mother for the answer and then to Kim.

"Uh…no honey, I think that she just wanted to tell him a secret…yeah that works…right," Zita stuttered and stammered back as she struggled to come up with something to tell Rosa that's explain what Ron and Monique were most likely doing at that exact moment without telling her the actual truth.

"Don't look at me, I'm terrible at this," Kim awkwardly shrugged back with an embarrassed and slightly guilty blush to her cheeks before she had to attend to a slightly fussing Mihm.

"Tell me about it," Zita joked with as straight of a face as she could muster through the pain of her knee before Kim softly hurled a nacho chip at her head, striking her right between the eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it," Kim shot back with a skeptical look to her that she tried to mask as anger, though she knew that Zita could see right through her ruse.

"Yeah…but if anybody asks we nearly came to blows about it," Zita slowly agreed with an odd half smirk before she tried to look tough at the end of her response.

"Why," Kim asked, a cheese laden nacho chip halfway between the tray and her mouth, before she hurriedly consumed it in one big munch.

"Because it'll give me something to talk to Raquel about in the middle of the night after we've…you know," Zita started to explain with a tired and uncomfortable sigh before she glanced down and realized that Rosa was hanging on her every word.

"Right…because that's exactly what we all do right after…that," Kim started to reply, a bit haughtily, before she couldn't help but blush and look down at Mihm, anything to avoid locking eyes with Zita at that moment.

"Well some of us do, we don't all get to be with Ron every night ya know," Zita glumly mumbled back with a clear tone of sadness in her words before her own gaze fell onto her protruding stomach and that image seemed to help perk her up a little.

"Come on Zita I…okay how about this, tonight we'll switch beds, I doubt Bonnie will mind," Kim tried to argue at first before she admitted defeat and gave voice to a compromise that she had just thought of on the spot.

"And Ron," Zita asked softly hoping for the best, though inwardly she knew that Ron wouldn't have a problem with her sharing his bed with Bonnie that night.

"After Monique gets through with him I doubt that he'll have much energy left, you know how she can be when she's tripping out," Kim quipped back with a sly smirk that briefly danced across her lips before she hazarded a quick look over and down to make sure that Rosa wasn't getting anything that she was saying.

"Heh yeah, but what are we going to do if they get so loud that somebody complains, I'm wedged in here pretty tight and I don't really feel like interrupting them," Zita laughed back for a bit before she grew concerned at the level of noise coming from the bathrooms, scanning the eatery quickly to make sure that no one had noticed anything out of the ordinary.

"I'm past stopping Ron from having…from spreading a little Ronshine around wherever he wants within reason, as long as he doesn't go overboard and invite over an entire cheerleading squad," Kim did her best to try and explain with a small sigh as she shook her head and then leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the top of Mihm's head.

"You mean another entire cheerleading squad, he's already got Middleton High's finest…what more could he want," Zita asked with a slightly upset and skeptical tone to her words, her words only momentarily interrupted by a loud crash from the bathroom, before Kim answered.

"Well I know Upperton High's supposed to be having their graduation soon…back in school I always remember their cheer squad being like overflowing with hotties, course at that time I wasn't exactly leaning that way but…think Ron will go for a trip to Upperton after lunch," Kim answered softly with an almost nostalgic look of excitement and even a little bit of lust in her eyes as she turned her head and looked out the window, unable to hold a fit of laughter in when Zita cracked up behind her.

END OF MISSING MOMENTS 12


	167. Missing Moments Volume 13

KIRONBON KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 13**

The Stables Out Back Behind The House

"Ya know, I didn't know how much I missed this until Ron dragged me out of bed a few weeks ago and surprised me with Slim here," Joss sighed out softly with a clearly happy edge to her words as she turned her head away from the horse in front of her to look over at Shego, who didn't look at all happy to be there. Kim had ordered her out of the house for awhile so that the peace would be kept, for Shego had chosen the exact wrong moment to get on Bonnie's bad side.

"So he buys you a present and you're all chipper again, you're like a little kid," Shego darkly replied with a clear message in her words that she didn't find this at all exciting or the idea of Ron surprising Joss with her own horse very romantic.

"Yeah…exactly, you've got me pegged alright, except for the fact that I've got to raise a kid whose father is glad to be rid of us both, my life's a dream there Shego…now if I could just get Ron away from Marcella long enough to," Joss breathed out with a slightly frustrated sigh as she lightly patted her horse and tried to force out a smile before being interrupted.

"I know the feeling honey…she's crazy that one," Raquel's voice carried over to them from a nearby stall, surprising both Shego and Joss, who had thought that they were the only ones in the stables at that moment.

"Raquel…what are you doing out here, don't tell me you're," Joss asked loudly at first before calming down a bit and lowering her voice, not completely sure whether or not she really wanted to know the answer.

"Take it easy Red, I'm just here to brush Shadow," Raquel replied with a small chuckle breaking up her words before Shego took a step back out of the stall and looked in the one next door.

"You usually wear that when taking care of your horse," Shego asked with an eyebrow arched, fighting to keep a hungry smile from curling up her lips as she looked the taller woman up and down a couple of times. As she did so Raquel seemed to know that eyes were on her and dropped her brush, taking forever to finally find it.

"Well I plan on laying out after this is done so I thought why not just kill two birds with one stone, besides I like the wind on my skin…and I get to do this," Raquel pointed out, as if it were an afterthought, as she set the brush down on the stool beside her and smiled at Shego. With a little wink she adjusted the straps of her bold red string bikini before then spinning around on the heels of her cowboy boots and stepping out of the stall. She shook her head while leaning it back to cause her cowboy hat to slide back, only being held on by the leather strips that she had tied together under her chin just for this reason. With a small little laugh she picked up a bucket almost full of water, that was sitting beside the stall's doorway, and turned it over onto herself, making sure to get herself as drenched as possible.

"Bitch watch out," Shego snarled out angrily as she pulled her feet fully into the stall as quickly as she could and fought hard against the urge to blast the busty woman into oblivion.

"Raquel…great, now there's mud everywhere," Joss exclaimed unhappily as she threw up her hands and shook her head, frowning mightily at the now large area of mud that coated the surroundings.

"Er…sorry Joss, I just wanted to cool off a little," Raquel replied with a clear blush to her cheeks as she dropped the bucket at her side and then reached up and brushed some sopping wet hair off of her face, finally spitting out a bit of water as she did so.

"You know there are other ways that you could have done that right…like a fan for instance," Joss tried to point out with a little to stressed edge to her words and expression on her face as she put her hands on either side of the doorway and leaned out the stall enough to frown at Raquel.

"Sure…but my way was much faster, and I made sure that the water was nice and cold, to get the full effect," Raquel replied with a knowing grin that she flashed first Joss and then to Shego before she turned to the side and arched her back just right so that she could further prove her point.

"I can see that, now why don't you take your obscenely large breasts and go bother somebody else," Shego quipped with a sarcastic and sly scowl as she laid a hand over her eyes, making sure though to spread apart a couple of fingers so that she could get an eyeful of a soaking wet Raquel.

"They are nice aren't they…but seriously this is nothing new for me, I used to do this all of the time back on the reservation, my mom never really knew what I was doing anyway, I used to run around through the forest in the nude until my grandmother talked me into at least wearing something, honestly I really wasn't in any position to argue with her about that after that night," Raquel started off her answer with a flirtatious jiggle of her chest before she suddenly grew very serious if not a tad bit scared and worried at the end, finally shutting up and biting her bottom lip and casting her gaze down to the ground at her feet.

"Raquel…are you okay," Joss asked softly, her voice full of sudden and sharp concern, as Raquel showing anything but her usual aura of complete confidence if not a bit of indifference was something to be very alarmed by in Joss' mind.

"Huh…oh yeah I'm fine," Raquel nervously replied as she tried to manage a smile before she lifted her head and looked right at Joss, hoping to convey a sense of strength but instead she missed a lone tear running down her cheek.

"Liar, then why are you crying," Joss shot back with a highly skeptical tone to her words as she tried not to let it show just how worried about the older woman she was quickly becoming, finally having to resort to zipping her lips shut tightly to keep the lower one from quivering openly.

"I'm not crying, it's just all of this dust, I must have gotten some in my eye," Raquel said back with an eerie little laugh as she reached up and brushed away a second tear, dragging some hair down in front of her face to try and hide any further tears from Joss.

"You really are a terrible liar aren't you," Shego laughed out loud with a snort as at that moment she found the whole thing funny, only stopping her laugh when Joss cast her an angry gaze, mostly because it struck her just how close of a glare it was to some of the ones that Kim had sent her way over the years.

"Shut up Shego," Joss quickly shot over to Shego before she crossed the gap between herself and Raquel and did her best to take the older woman into her arms and comfort her. For a few moments none of the three talked, leaving Shego to just sit there and stare at Joss holding the much bigger woman in her arms trying to console her. Raquel took a few moments to get all of the tears out before she managed to stop and stand back up, using both hands to wipe away the last few tears.

"What happened," Shego asked with an uncomfortable edge to her words as for Kim's sake, and a little bit of her own, she was trying to be genuinely concerned.

"Not now Shego, the last thing that either of us needs right now is your," Joss started to angrily snap over at Shego with a venomous glare in her gaze before the former villianess let out a small sigh and shook her head.

"I was being serious, I may not be the most emotionally available person around here but I do know enough to know when someone's hiding a painful memory, one that they'd rather not share with anybody, so why don't you just let her go about her business," Shego declared back with a very serious look in her eyes as she didn't like being underestimated by anyone, let alone by someone whose body she was nearly having a heart attack waiting to compare every square inch of to Kim's. Ever since their time together Shego had made it her mission to view as much of Kim's naked body as she could as many times as she could.

"Or I could actually try to help her work through it and we could grow closer as a result, actually do some good for a change ya know," Joss impatiently replied with an impatient frown to Shego before she gave Raquel a warm hug, keeping her arms wrapped around the bigger woman afterwards.

"Last I checked that really isn't your area of expertise, or am I wrong," Shego pointed out with a curious and sarcastic smirk as she took standing up off of her stool slowly so that she didn't overdo it. When she got her feet under her she used the wall to keep herself completely upright, finding herself a tad more tired than she thought that she was.

"Okay…ya got me there Shego, but sometimes all that it takes is for someone that's willing to listen," Joss answered her thoughtfully as she lead Raquel over to the nearest bench and helped her sit down on the nearest bench, casting Shego only a sidelong glance, mostly because she knew that the pale woman was someone very important to Kim.

"Well if that's all that it takes then she's the last one to…oh shit," Shego started to shoot back with as sarcastic and frustrated of a tone of voice that she could muster up at that moment before the world went fuzzy and then black. She only managed to take a couple of steps before she collapsed to the ground, her face hitting directly into the puddle of mud.

"Shego," Raquel and Joss both screamed in unison, as Shego falling appeared to them to be happening in slow motion, before they both rushed to her side, being helped greatly by Marcella's timely arrival with a scream back towards the house.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House Of James And Anne Possible

"Are you sure that Jim and Tim understand what's going on," Kim asked with a concerned look on her face as she stared out the window and watched Tara and Penny showing Mihm and Michael a big leaf that had fallen out of a tree in the backyard.

"Yes…well as much as they can anyway, they're still at that age that girls are like a foreign country," Mrs. Possible answered with an uneasy smile and nodding of her head before she turned to Bonnie as she spoke up.

"I'm not so sure mom, I mean remember that barbeque that we had at our house awhile back, Jim and Tim pushed me into the pool to check and see if I was wearing a bra or not," Bonnie interjected unhappily with an uncomfortable and skeptical edge to her words as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and shifted her weight in her seat.

"I'm glad that I wasn't there, I probably would have just come from the club and definitely not been wearing a bra…hell I would have been lucky to have even been wearing panties…oh uh…sorry, me and my big mouth," Jessica replied with an eager smile as she bent over and set a bowl of popcorn on the table in front of everyone.

"It's quite alright Jessica, I still don't even want to begin to think of how I'm going to talk to the boys about the uh…birds and bees," Mr. Possible remarked with an uncomfortable and nervous smile as he deftly pulled a cushion from the edge of the couch and set it on his lap at the same moment that Jessica stood up.

"What do you mean Dr. P, you won't be the one talking to them about that," Ron joked with a sly grin before he reacted to the odd looks that he was getting by stuffing a rather large amount of popcorn into his mouth and going silent.

"And why not," Mr. Possible started to demand back with an upset from forming on his lips and his brow furrowing in concern before Kim smiled and interrupted.

"Because dad, the moment any conversation even starts down that path you get all flustered and just end up handing it off to mom anyway, remember what happened before prom my junior year, I tried to talk to you about boys and you quickly got me on the phone with mom," Kim did her best to explain as calmly and easily as possible, with quick impatient glares sent Ron's direction that punctuated each bit of her answer, as she hoped that her father wouldn't overreact and cause trouble.

"Face it dad, talking about sex and that kind of thing just isn't you," Bonnie added with a warm smile that she sent towards Kim's dad, hoping to downplay the whole thing and move on to something that she would find much more interesting and exciting to talk about.

"Well I…I mean, I can't help it if I," Mr. Possible started to stammer and stutter out with an embarrassed and flustered look to him before Mrs. Possible saved him by laying a calming hand over his and leaning over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay though, at least we know that our kids are going to have a grandfather that loves them to death and will book anyone that hurts them on a one way trip to the nearest black hole," Jessica beamed back, clearly trying to make up for her flub moments before, with a little to overly eager of a smile before Ron let out a sigh and pulled her down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her there, not that she minded in the least. Across the coffee table Mrs. Possible almost thought about saying something to Ron but held her tongue when she noticed that Kim seemed to treat Ron's actions as being as normal as breathing.

"Yes well Jessica that may be true however I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a grandmother to that many children, Mihm by herself is something that I'm not sure that I'll ever get used to…then of course there's Rosa and little Michael," Mrs. Possible said with at first and uneasy smile on her lips before at the end of her words she turned her head and briefly looked out of the window at Tara holding her young son in her arms.

"Don't worry so much mom, you and dad are great grandparents, I mean yeah sure okay it'll take some getting used to…with so many kids…but we'll manage, we always have, because," Kim pleaded with her mother with such a tone to her voice that left no doubt in any of their minds that Kim firmly believed each and every word that she spoke, believed without the slightest bit of hesitation or uncertainty.

"Anything's possible for a Possible," Mr. Possible breathed out with an awkward look of concern on his face as he tried not to look at Jessica out of the corner of his eyes before he turned and weakly managed a smile towards his daughter.

"Kim's right…I mean my mother's barely spoken two words to me since my surgery so the two of you have been," Jessica started to add with a proud look in her eyes before Mrs. Possible interrupted her by slowly raising a hand and lightly clearing her throat.

"Um dear…not to be nosey but…what surgery, I don't remember Kim or Ron saying anything about," Mrs. Possible hesitantly asked, looking as if she was very upset to even be asking the question, even though in the back of her mind she did have some idea as to what the answer would most likely be.

"These, they were a…gift from my last boyfriend, I mean yeah I paid for them…still am paying for them, anyway he thought that I needed them…got me to thinking that way to, now I'm stuck with them for better or worse," Jessica politely answered with only a slightly nervous smile as she reached up and gave both of her breasts a playful squeeze before a stern look from Bonnie made her pull her hands away and to keep from wringing her hands she instead slipped them into her back pockets. Though in the end that only served to make her lean forward a bit, making it hard for any of them to keep from staring at her.

"Oh yes…right," Mr. Possible replied with a clearly flustered expression before he covered up his nerves with a loud cough.

"Uh Jess…I think that it'd be good if we went outside for a bit and made sure that Mihm doesn't catch a cold," Ron interjected with a serious frown as he stood up, with his hand lightly dragging across Kim's shoulder as he walked past her, before he gave the leggy blonde a kiss on the cheek. Before she could argue or agree he took her by the hand and lead her outside.

"She didn't mean to do that, she can't help giving out to much when she gets going, it's just her," Kim chuckled through her response before turning her eyes to the window, lovingly watching Jessica give Mihm a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"I know honey, that's just one of the reasons that we really need to get to know every one of your…well your," Mrs. Possible replied with a frustrated frown creasing her lips as she tried to figure out exactly how to describe Bonnie and the others without offending anyone.

"It's okay to call them my girlfriends mom, unless you really want to call them my lovers," Kim quipped back with an amused smile, not wanting to let her mother get hung up any longer, before her eyes again were diverted to the window, this time to watch Penny hand Mihm over to Ron and then walk over and wrap her arms around Tara's waist, finally snuggling up close.

"N…no, that's okay Kimmie, we'll stick with girlfriends for now, but how about we all go out to dinner somewhere and talk…we need to get to know them better since they're going to be such a big part of your life," Mrs. Possible nervously said back with a slightly lost look in her eyes as she was staring out of the window in the beginning at Jessica jumping up and down trying to grab a stray leaf or two as it fell from the tree, before she pulled her gaze back into the living room as Bonnie spoke.

"Well why wait…I'm an open book, what do you want to know," Bonnie suddenly interrupted, exclaiming loudly to break the tension as she flashed Kim's parents her best smile and waiting for the questioning to begin.

END OF MISSING MOMENTS 13


	168. Missing Moments Volume 14

KIRONBON KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 14**

The Global Justice Hospital-A Private Room

"You've really done it now Shego…what did you think you were doing," Kim's more than stern voice asked as the world slowly came back to Shego, though all of it painfully.

"Nnh…Princess," Shego weakly mumbled while scrunching up her face in pain as she kept her eyes tightly shut and tried to keep her last meal from coming up.

"You've got a lot of nerve scaring us…her like that," Hope's scratchy voice interrupted, full of impatience and concern, as Shego felt a little weight on the right side of her bed guessing that the pregnant woman was lightly leaning on that side of the bed.

"Easy Hope she just woke up, the doctor said that we shouldn't overwhelm her, she needs her rest," Jessica's voice added full of worry before she hustled to pull Hope away, though only going so far as to pull the shorter woman into her arms.

"Is there no limit to the number of people who may visit Shego," Yori wondered aloud with a worried and concerned tone to her words as she cautiously stepped into the room, leaning up against the doorframe for support.

"You're okay Yori…just fine," Hope answered her with a tired sigh before she stood up and walked over to her, taking the shorter woman's hand in hers while leaning up against Jessica.

"What is this, a damn family reunion," Shego grouched out unhappily as she set her jaw and frowned somberly, choosing to stare out of the window rather than look anyone directly in the eye.

"Heh, in a weird sort of way yeah…I guess you could say that it is," Kim remarked back with a slight blush to her cheeks as she tried her best to stifle a laugh before it started, all the while trying not to look at the expression of utter contempt on Shego's face.

"One hell of an odd family reunion if you ask me," Jessica said without realizing it before her eyes went wide and she clamped a hand over her mouth.

"It is nothing to worry about Jessica-kun, a spoken accident is not something that you should worry about," Yori pointed out with a bit of a sly smirk that crossed her lips before she leaned forward as best she could and with Hope's help gave the tall leggy blonde a kiss on the cheek.

"Can we get back to the topic at hand now, what were you doing out there Shego, you were under strict orders from the doctors to take it easy," Kim demanded, not looking happy in the least, as she rounded back on the former villianess, clearly not in the mood for their usual bickering.

"Ah come one Princess, you know as well as I do that those stiffs don't have a clue what's really going on, they're just covering their own asses, hoping that nobody sues their pants off," Shego scoffed back with an unhappy and slightly frustrated frown before she tried to ease Kim up a little with some of her normal dark humor.

"I don't know if I'd put it that way Shego," Kim cautioned with an equally frustrated look as she leaned forward a bit and laid a restraining hand on Shego's arm, making sure that she knew that this was no time for her normal dose of humor.

"But it would be fun to see Liz's reaction if we asked her if she really could sue the pants off of someone…literally I mean," Hope sparked up with a devilish and daring grin as she looked around the room, hoping for a little support from the other women in the room.

"You little slut," Shego angrily snapped over at Hope, her head unhappily turning from Kim's worried face, to glare over at Hope even though inwardly she agreed with the idea wholeheartedly.

"Hey," Jessica exclaimed loudly with an upset scowl and furrowing of her brows before she was cut off by Hope.

"You must have hit your head pretty hard if you couldn't notice this," Hope guffawed back with a look of confusion, as she turned sideways so as to give Shego a better view of her protruding stomach.

"Oh I noticed alright, it just means that I have wait a few months before you get that tight little body of yours back in shape," Shego shot back with much determination as she struggled to sit up in her bed before Kim pushed her back down, not caring where her hands landed to do it as one came to rest on her stomach and the other rather rudely brushed against her breasts on its way to her shoulder.

"You wanted to feel me up princess you just had to ask, I'd gladly let you give me a sponge bath," Shego started to reply with a daring chuckle before Jessica let go of Hope and Yori and stepped forward.

"Okay that's it…everybody out, visiting hours are over I don't want to hear anyone bitching…okay now that they're all gone let's get to that sponge bath that you wanted," Jessica interjected loudly as she ushered everyone out of the room, against a fair amount of arguing before she shut and locked the door. She turned back to Shego and smiled before silencing her by starting undoing the buttons of her uniform. The piece of clothing slid to the floor just as Shego's smile spread ear to ear.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile, Back At The House

"Thanks for coming over Mrs. Possible, I don't know what I would have done had you not come," Eve sighed out with a tone of great relief in her words as she tiredly slumped down onto the couch.

"Oh it was nothing really, I'm uh sure that you ladies would have been able to handle things just fine if I hadn't come," Mrs. Possible nervously replied with a plastered on smile as she tried her best to suppress the questions that were already bubbling up within her.

"I don't know, I mean I'm trained to fight for justice and freedom and all of that, but you put me in a room with three kids and I'm lost," Eve said back, lowering her voice, as she turned and looked over the back of the couch at Mihm, Michael, Josie, and Mitsuru softly snoring away in their playpens.

"That'll have to change around here young lady, and change fast," Mrs. Possible sternly declared with her hands on her hips as she intentionally kept her voice low enough so that she wouldn't wake any of them up, trying not to focus any of her attention on how little the blue haired young woman was wearing. Her burnt orange bikini while incredibly flattering was not a clothing choice that she thought would work well with taking care of children.

"I've been telling her that for weeks Mrs. Possible, but as you can see she hasn't learned a thing," Liz mumbled irritably under her breath as she walked into the living room and sat down in a chair opposite Eve, her shorts and beater a stark contrast to the other young woman in the room.

"I have to, I was out swimming laps in the pool when I heard Joss screaming about Shego, I didn't really have time to change," Eve shot back, looking a little hurt, as she turned back around and crossed her arms across her toned stomach, pouting a little bit.

"I'll buy that, but sweetie shouldn't you go and get changed now, I'm here and Liz and I can watch the kids, if anything happens we'll just get Britina and Monique to help, trust me we'll be fine," Mrs. Possible admitted with a slight nod of her head as she turned from Liz to Eve, who looked a tad defeated, before she tried to show through her smile to the young blue haired woman that it was in her best interest to change her clothes.

"B…but I just got comfortable," Eve tried to argue with a nervous look and smile even though it was clear that she knew full well that she was fighting a losing battle.

"Yeah right, I know for a fact that you can't ever get comfortable unless you've gotten a little somethin from Ron earlier, and since he hasn't been here for hours and the two of you were nowhere near each other before that I highly doubt that," Liz started to shoot back with a very authoritative and determined tone as she put her papers down and looked intently towards Eve.

"Okay already I'm not, it's just…fine…I'll go change," Eve sighed out softly as she admitted defeat and rose from her seat to go and get changed, all the while keeping her gaze firmly fixed onto Liz's face.

"Thank you," Mrs. Possible replied as she let out a small breath that she had been holding for a few seconds while she waited for Eve's answer.

"Now that she's gone I just wanted to say thank you for coming over on such short notice, Shego's not my favorite person by far but you see Kim cares an awful lot about her and," Liz softly stated after clearing her throat as she laid her papers down on her lap and looked up at Mrs. Possible, trying to convey a very innocent but yet confidant look.

"Seeing as how you love my daughter very much," Mrs. Possible interjected honestly with a very serious but kind tone to her words as she took a deep breath and then smiled.

"Ah yes, seeing as how I love your daughter very much those who matter to her matter to me by default, kinda tricky that way I guess," Liz blushed back with a bit of an embarrassed smile and shrug of her shoulders as she suddenly looked very awkward.

"That's certainly one way of putting it…so tell me, how do you really feel about Shego, do you trust her," Mrs. Possible asked with a nervous expression as she glanced out of the patio doors and watched Britina and Monique trying to help Bonnie into a comfortable chair. Both looked to be wearing bikinis with a shirt hastily thrown on for modesty since Rosa was helping them by holding a pillow in place on the chair.

"Honestly I'd love nothing more than to trust her like Kim seems to…but I can't, maybe it's my schooling talking but I just can't, I know that must make me sound horrible," Liz tried to say with as hopeful of an expression as she could, hoping that Mrs. Possible would understand what she was meaning and not press her any further on the subject.

"N…no, it doesn't make you sound bad or horrible, it just makes you," Mrs. Possible tried to say back with as helpful and supportive of a tone as she could even though inwardly she found herself readily agreeing with the younger woman.

"Human…that's what it makes you Liz honey, now can you give me a hand please, I can't seem to get it hooked," Eve interjected with an almost bored frown as she appeared in the doorway, looking straight at Liz.

"Can't seem to get what hooked…Eve, what are you," Mrs. Possible continued in some confusion as she turned from looking at Liz to looking over at Eve, before her eyes grew wide and her jaw almost dropped. The blue haired young woman moved forward onto the first step and half smiled. Being true to her word she had managed to find some clothes to put on. Though at that moment all that she had managed to put on was a pair of dark if not burnt orange panties under an almost criminally short pair of cream-colored denim shorts, which she had forgotten to button her fly or zip the zipper up all of the way. Beyond that the only other clothing on her body was pair of short socks. Her bra she had looped onto the index finger of her left hand and she seemed interested in twirling it around and around without having it fly off of her finger. A baby-doll t-shirt was slung over her right shoulder with her hair pulled back behind her shoulders and a dark orange scrunchie encircling her right wrist.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Possible but sometimes I have a hard time putting my bra on, I just can't seem to get it hooked in the back," Eve responded with a slightly embarrassed and a little guilty look to her before Liz just rolled her eyes and shook her head as she set her papers aside and rose to her feet.

"Okay I'll help you this time, but next time why don't you remember to put your bra on before taking the bikini top off huh, that's your problem," Liz pointed out with a slightly stern tone of voice that seemed to harbor a hint of amusement as she helped Eve hug and tug as much as needed until her bra was on properly.

"What's going on here," Mrs. Possible asked awkwardly as she took a step backwards and looked first at Liz and then at Eve, hoping that one of them would explain it all to her.

"Oh uh…sorry about that, you see Eve…her breasts are so big that she sometimes has problems," Liz started to say back with a concerned frown as she suddenly became embarrassed about admitting something so personal about Eve to Mrs. Possible, who unlike many of the others still did not feel comfortable calling mom.

"Luckily for me though Global Justice had a heart and helped out, they specially designed all of my clothes so that they help with that, or else I'd really be in trouble," Eve added quickly with a relieved smile and laugh as she slid her shirt on and pulled it down snug against her skin, leaving it looking almost as tight as a second skin.

"Why don't you…whatever, did Kim or any of the others say how long they were going to keep Shego for," Mrs. Possible started to say back with what she thought to be a helpful suggestion before she guessed that neither young woman would put to much stock into it and she switched gears, pressing on to a different subject.

"We haven't heard anything from Kim or the others about Shego yet, I hope they call soon," Crystal answered softly as she walked into the room from the gym, very sweaty, looking as if she had just completed a workout.

"Crystal, how can you work out at a time like this," Eve snapped out in frustration at first before she quickly hushed herself and looked to the playpen, hoping that her outburst hadn't woken any of the sleeping children up. Too her great relief she saw them all still slumbering away, softly snoring away side by side.

"What am I supposed to do, I hate hospital waiting rooms and just sitting here waiting for news would drive me buggy, I had to do something to keep my mind busy so I didn't worry to much," Crystal explained thoroughly with an apprehensive look to the phone before turning her gaze back to Eve and Liz.

"If only it were that easy, I'm so worried about Kim and what she's going through right now that I'm having a hard time keeping my mind focused on my work and my assignments, they're starting to pile up," Liz tried her best to agree with a slightly sickly expression to her as she sat back down in the chair and gestured to her papers before Crystal spoke up.

"Well I could take a quick shower and then help you out, I'm not sure I'd be much help but I can try," Crystal offered up with a hopeful look of concern darkening her features as she turned her head towards the window before she peeled her sports bra off and pulled her hair out of its ponytail.

"Do you ladies always take your clothes off at random," Mrs. Possible asked with an awkward tone to her words as she turned and looked over at the children rather than let her gaze fall on the topless Crystal.

"Not when the kids are around usually, I guess that we've just gotten so used to it by now that it's not really a big deal anymore," Liz reasoned with a less than proud look in her eyes, as Mrs. Possible saw the younger redheads eyes keep flittering over to Crystal, who appeared to have taken no notice of the question at all.

"That must be so…nice…for you," Mrs. Possible hesitantly replied as she was furiously searching for the right word to say that would get her opinion across without offending any of the three young women.

"It's okay Mrs. P, I know you really wanted to say that it was might convenient for us to be totally comfortable with each other's nudity, it helps that we roomed together for months," Crystal interrupted with a randy grin curling up one corner of her lips as she knelt down and began to untie her shoes.

"Not to mention our days as members of the cheer squad, we had plenty of performances…got really hot and sweaty…so that we'd all have to take a nice hot shower, where'd be all soapy and wet and," Liz continued with an almost glazed over look in her eyes as a smile spread across her lips, earning her odd looks from everyone in the room.

"Liz," Eve muttered out harshly under her breath with a bit of an embarrassed flush to her cheeks as she cast a furtive look to Mrs. Possible before laying a restraining hand on Liz's arm.

"Oh uh sorry, I got carried away," Liz remarked in pure embarrassment as her face grew a deeper shade of red than even her hair before she looked down at her knees and went silent.

"I'll say…oh forget it," Mrs. Possible started to say back with a tired and weary sigh as she dropped her head into her hands and ran her hands anxiously through her hair. Before she closed her eyes and shook her head moments later Monique walked in.

"Ah man I'm beat…I'm going to take a shower and go to bed, if Kim calls about Shego don't wake me up, just leave a note on my dresser," Monique announced with a large yawn as she walked through the kitchen, stripping off her shirt and revealing that she had nothing on underneath it, before she disappeared around the corner down the long hallway.

"See what I mean…heh," Crystal nervously shrugged with a guilty and embarrassed and guilty grin breaking across her lips before Even couldn't suppress a laugh, which seconds later only served to wake the children up.

END OF MISSING MOMENTS 14


	169. Missing Moments Volume 15

KIRONBON KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 15**

The Home Of Mr. And Mrs. James Possible

"Are you sure about this Kim, I don't know," Ron asked with a worried look on his face as he sat on the middle cushion of the couch in the living room, being flanked by Kim holding Mihm and Bonnie holding her pride and joy Rex. He had been born a few weeks earlier, with Ron having been woken up when Bonnie's body had been wracked by a particularly strong contraction and she had in her half asleep state grabbed out for something to squeeze. Unfortunately Kim had gone to get a glass of water at that exact moment and so all that Bonnie could find to squeeze was Ron, or better yet a certain part of his anatomy. Ron had been forced to swear off sex from that moment until the night before they had come over to Kim's parents house, though Jessica had forced him to let her give him therapy for his injury every night. Ron had wanted to get to bed early so that he'd be well rested for the trip, but the ladies had intervened.

"Of course Ron, if everyone is ever going to trust Shego then we've got to start with my parents," Kim replied in a slight huff because he had taken so long getting ready that morning that he had made them late.

"Yeah my girl's right, though did she really have to come," Monique agreed out loud with a definitive nodding of her head before she carefully sat down on the couch's armrest, laying a hand on Kim's shoulder.

"It can't be helped," Penny let out with an unsure sigh of defeat as she shrugged her shoulders and sadly shook her head.

"Okay but then why am I here," Marcella wondered aloud with a curious out of place expression as she looked around at everyone staring at her with tense looks on their faces.

"Because you're the problem child here honey," Bonnie answered, finally opening her mouth and saying something, as she shifted Rex in her arms and looked over at Marcella through a thin veil of her hair that had fallen down in front of her face.

"Meaning," Marcella demanded back, clearly not understanding what the others were trying to tell her, as she balled up her hands into fists and stomped her foot.

"Meaning that you can take some getting used to and tend to say and do things before you think them through, like all of those times in the hot tub," Ron tried his best to explain to Marcella without hurting her feelings or making her angry at him as he scooted to the front edge of his seat so that he could turn enough to look directly at her.

"But…I was horny, what am I supposed to…I can't help it if I wanted some Ronshine badly," Marcella stuttered back at first as it quickly became clear that Ron's answer had been the very last thing that she was expecting to hear.

"You can't want it any worse than the rest of us, it's just that you can't help yourself," Monique observed with a bit of a sorrowful frown as she gave Marcella a quick look before she moved her hand from Kim's shoulder to lightly brush the hair on the top of Mihm's head.

"And you have no shame," Penny added with a certain nod of her head before Marcella silenced her with her next words.

"You didn't seem to have to much either if memory serves Miss Penny, or do I need to remind you about what happened while Kim was in the hospital," Marcella angrily shot back feeling the but of all of the jokes before Penny jumped back in.

"We uh…heh, we don't need to bother Kim and Ron with that kind of talk right now," Penny nearly screeched back with a face full of panic as she rushed to Marcella and clamped her hand over the brunette's mouth.

"Something happened while Kim was sick, are you guys okay," Ron asked very alarmed as he got to his feet and turned towards Marcella and Penny.

"Easy there Ron don't blow a gasket, obviously whatever happened wasn't that bad because I've seen them both naked since then and I don't remember even a little bruise anywhere on their bodies, so relax…here hold Rex, it'll calm you down," Bonnie advised Ron with a reluctant rolling of her eyes as she became a tad bit frustrated by Penny and Marcella's bickering, before Ron sat back down beside her and Bonnie carefully handed Rex to him. Kim gave a slight start at this because ever since the boy had been born Bonnie hadn't let him out of her sight for more than a few minutes, about the time that it would take her to take a hurried shower. The only two people that she had let hold him since he was born were Ron and Kim. Tara had practically shed tears in her vain attempts to hold her newest nephew.

"Okay but," Ron started to contend with an unsure frown if not a full pout as he took his second oldest son into his arms and smiled at him.

"No buts…except for mine once I get it back into shape, but that's beside the point, whatever sick little thing that Penny and Marcella did while Kim was sick isn't important right now," Bonnie stated sharply with a bit of the old Bonnie peeking through her calmer façade as she turned back and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress.

"It wasn't sick," Marcella managed to get out through Penny's fingers, as she looked almost insulted at the implication of Bonnie's words.

"Yeah…it was just a way to release a little energy," Penny said softly as she tried to explain what they had been doing in a way that sounded better than she thought anything that Marcella would come up with.

"Well next time that the two of you feel the need to…release a little energy, try and make sure that it's somewhere nice and private so that nobody puts two and two together and," Kim started to say with a very motherly tone of impatience as she lightly glared back over her shoulder at Penny and Marcella before she was interrupted.

"Gets four," Mr. Possible suggested with a nervous smile as he walked into the room carrying a tray filled with drinks, none of them alcoholic.

"Daddy," Kim exclaimed loudly in both shock and embarrassment as she instinctively hugged Mihm tighter to her.

"Hey Dr. P, you didn't have to carry that thing in here all by yourself, I'd have been glad to help you," Ron started to say with a slightly guilty look in his eyes as he started to get up to his feet but stopped when Rex threw his balance off and he had to quickly sit back down and smile weakly at Bonnie.

"Of course you would Ron, but right now you're spending some quality time with your son, that trumps pleasantries every time," Bonnie stated right to him with a less than pleased scowl as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, completely ignoring Mr. Possible.

"That's not what I meant Bonnie, I didn't mean that I didn't want to spend time with Rex," Ron countered with a look of slight fear as he held Rex a little closer to himself with his left arm while he reached over and laid his right hand on the inner side of Bonnie's left thigh, giving it a slight squeeze to try and further prove his point.

"I," Bonnie began to stutter slightly back with a hint of excitement to her words as a small part of her was hoping that Ron would move his hand up her leg just a little bit.

"Why don't we just cut to the chase and talk about what all of you came here for," Mr. Possible interrupted with a very anxious smile as he looked like he wanted to step in between Bonnie and Ron to keep anything from happening beyond what already had.

"Of course dad, I know that you haven't really gotten much of a chance to know most of the others in the house," Kim uneasily began as she tried to move things along from the impasse that had been reached without anything blowing up.

"You know me and a few others but with like Penny and Marcella here I don't think that you really know them," Bonnie explained with as gentle and innocent of a smile as she could muster, hoping to at the very least ease Mr. Possible's anxiety a little if nothing else.

"Hi…my name is Penny, I went to school with Kim and Ron though back then I really wasn't in their circle of friends," Penny said with a deep breath before she stepped forward and held her hand out and then shook Mr. Possible's hand, hoping to appear as ladylike as possible so thereby hoping to make it more likely for Kim's father to accept her warmly.

"But we don't hold that against her," Bonnie said proudly with a very definite look of honesty in her eyes and tone to her words before she stood up and walked over and gave Penny a supportive hug.

"Uh yes well nice to meet you Penny, and what is it that you do exactly," Mr. Possible asked with an all to gentle and supportive of a smile on his lips as inwardly he hoped that the young blonde woman that had just shaken his hand did something of note.

"Well I'm a police officer, my partner and I patrol several blocks on the South side of town, basically traffic patrol…for now, but hopefully on of these days I'll get a promotion," Penny uneasily answered with a slightly guilty blush to her cheeks as at first she looked visibly nervous before she changed her tune and tried to appear as proud and happy as possible to make a good impression.

"You and your…partner," Mr. Possible stammered out with a confused and unsure frown as he frantically racked his brain to try and figure out if he had perhaps forgotten one of the other women living in the house.

"We're just friends Mr. Possible, my partner and I aren't in a relationship, though Caroline is in a relationship with a nice woman named Andrea, so far the most that we do is lend a friendly ear for relationship troubles," Penny blushed back with a very red face as she hurriedly sought to explain things so that Mr. Possible wouldn't get things to confused in his head.

"Relationship troubles, Kimmie-Cub," Mr. Possible grumbled unhappily with a rather stern furrowing of his brows as he put his hands on his hips and turned to Kim, who hunched her shoulders a bit and tried to smile.

"It's okay Dr. P…you know what I mean, a little estrogen goes a long way…ow," Ron started to immediately say back to try and ease the tension in the room a little before Bonnie slapped him across the back of his head, a little harder than usual.

"I think what Ron's trying to say Dad is that we don't have any problems that don't usually crop up in any normal relationship," Bonnie answered as calmly as she could manage before she relaxed a bit and managed a slim smile before Marcella cut in.

"But we don't have a normal relationship, we live in a house where there's one guy and seventeen women…damn, without the mystical monkey power you'd have been dead a long time ago huh Ron," Marcella pointed out with an odd toothy grin before she walked forward and leaned over the back of the couch and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck tightly.

"Thanks for that visual Marcella honey," Penny nervously exclaimed in an almost stammer as she hurriedly rushed forward to pull Marcella off of Ron before she embarrassed them any further.

"Look Dad we came here so that we could all get to know each other better, I mean so that you could get to know Penny and Marcella better…so why don't we start, ask them anything that you want…just know that Marcella has a habit of telling you the truth…the whole truth," Kim calmed herself down far enough to say as she shifted Mihm around a bit in her arms and tried not to look like she expected it all to end up in one giant mess.

"Okay honey…here goes," Mr. Possible nervously replied as he got himself comfortable, took a very deep breath and then launched into his first question, fearful of what the answers would be.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A Darkened Bowling Alley

"Okay Liz…I give up, what are we doing here," Britina wondered aloud with a bored out of her mind frown and edge to her words as she ducked underneath a cobweb and scrunched up her nose at her dusty surroundings.

"Yeah Liz, when you asked me to come along with you I thought that we were going shopping or something, not crawling around through a dusty old firetrap," Raquel grumbled out impatiently before she kicked an old chair over, grimacing a bit as instead of simply falling over it crumbled into pieces.

"I brought you all here because I wanted my loved ones to be the first ones to see my new business," Liz answered with a very uneasy look in her eyes while she tried to smile and sound as happy and confident as possible.

"Wait…you bought a bowling alley," Zita asked with an odd look of confusion etched onto her features as she slowly turned around, looking in all directions.

"Yes, I intend to fix it up and run it in my spare time, it's perfect…I've always loved bowling and now I'll be able to bowl anytime I want to," Liz said quickly back as she headed straight for what used to be the area where all of the bowling shoes were kept.

"O…kay, Liz's gone loopy, what do you got Z," Britina moaned sarcastically as she threw up her hands in mock defeat and then used both to smooth out her hair.

"Who says I got anything," Zita hurriedly asked back as she looked more than a little worried and flustered before she pulled her cell out of her pocket and checked to make sure that she hadn't missed any calls.

"Would you quit checking your phone, if anything happens Yori will call, besides you taught Rosa how to dial 911 and everything right," Raquel grouched unhappily with an annoyed and I told you so scowl darkening her features as she brushed the top layer of dust off of the top of an old stool and sat down, making it a point of crossing her legs and showing everyone that she hadn't bothered with putting on any underwear that morning.

"Well…yeah but," Zita replied, trying to act like her worries were no big deal, as he hurriedly shoved her phone back into her pocket and shielded her eyes from looking anywhere near Raquel.

"Well nothing, if Yori goes into labor Rosa will do the right thing and they'll both be fine, babies take awhile so we won't miss anything," Liz explained to Zita for what felt like the hundredth time that day before she shook her head and slipped behind the bar.

"I hope you're right," Zita mumbled out softly, her voice full of worry, before she knelt down and brushed some dust off of her shoes.

"We'll find out soon enough, Yori's about to blow any day now and Zita and I aren't far behind," Hope interjected with a mixture of sheer delight and trepidation in her words as she put a handkerchief over her mouth to avoid inhaling any of the dust that she kicked up as she moved through the building.

"Which is why I have Kim and Ron both on speed-dial, anything happens and Jessica will be at the hospital waiting for us, not to mention," Britina pointed out with a sing-song tone of voice as he pulled her own cell out of her pocket and waved it back and forth in front of her so that Zita could easily see it.

"We know Britina, it'll be great publicity for you, not to mention some great sex," Raquel snickered huskily after rolling her eyes before she cringed when she realized what she had said.

"Raquel…you've got a one track mind you know that right," Zita unhappily grouched with an annoyed scowl as she turned her head and walked back towards the counter that Liz had disappeared behind seconds before.

"Yeah…so what, it helps me keep my mind focused on what's important, you wouldn't believe how long I can keep going when Ron's busy with the rest of you…I just match our aura's and, I once had an orgasm that lasted long enough that it only ended because I blacked out," Raquel shrugged back softly at first before clearly becoming proud if not outright boastful about what she was saying.

"Er…Raquel honey, are you sure that's healthy," Liz wondered aloud with a curious and worried look in her eyes as she stepped back around the counter and lightly leaned up against Zita.

"Am I sure…well…no, I guess I'm not really sure, but when I woke up I felt fine…a little more tired than usual but for the most part fine," Raquel stuttered her answer back as she suddenly became aware that she may not have had everything as under control as she at first thought.

"Maybe we should have Jessica schedule some tests for you when we get back home, if her hospital can't do it then I'm sure that Global Justice will," Hope said with a serious look of concern on her features as she pursed her lips in anxiety and looked straight at Raquel.

"I could go for that…I guess, if it'll get you guys off of my back," Raquel nervously shrugged with a slight admittance of defeat in her words as she looked around at everyone and flashed an innocent and cooperative smile.

"We're only doing this because we care about you Raquel, you should probably be thanking us to tell you the truth," Zita explained with a slightly stern look to her as she set her hands on her hips and tried not to look angry at Raquel.

"Thanking you, I already told you I hate hospitals, I only met Jessica because I got lucky to stumble into the hospital that she worked at, otherwise," Raquel countered with a low grumble as she looked resigned to her fate, resigned but not altogether happy about it, before she was interrupted.

"Well what do we have here," A foreign voice declared with a sinister laugh accompanying it before Liz and the others whirled around to face the entrance. Standing just inside the doorway were three men, ski masks covering their faces.

"Who are you, what do you want…oh," Zita began to angrily demand, her voice a mixture of fear and anger, as she stomped her foot and tried to look as strong as possible.

"Nobody comes down here unless they got a lot of cash, so here's what we're going to do ladies, you're all going to hand over your money and anything else that's valuable, and if you're good we might not kill you," The tallest of the three men announced with an eerily confidant tone of voice, as if things were working out directly as he had expected them to, as he pulled a gun out from inside of his jacket and pointed it at Liz, who instantly went white and silent.

"Don't shoot…please don't shoot," Britina mumbled out, her bottom lip clearly quivering, as she almost instinctively reached out and pulled Hope close, feeling oddly protective of the shorter woman even though she still wasn't one hundred percent sure about joining the group in the house.

"We won't as long as you ladies don't try anything funny," The second tallest of the men said with a slightly sinister snicker as he to pulled out a gun, but he pointed it at Hope and Britina instead of Liz. Almost immediately Britina felt Hope dig her fingernails into the back of her hands in fear.

"Define funny," Raquel snorted out as a challenge, the words getting out of her mouth before she even knew what she was doing. Her answer was a gunshot. The last words that Liz heard before her head hit the ground and everything went black was a combination of Raquel screaming in pain and Hope exclaiming that her water had just broken.

END OF MISSING MOMENTS 16

P.S.-Mrs. Possible got all nervous because she wasn't used to seeing those particular women naked/topless, she's seen Bonnie naked several times so it's different. The three girls that showed up saying that they're Ron's kids will be back, probably in the 17th Missing Moments. If anyone has any questions remember that I do have a forum for questions about this story.


	170. Missing Moments Volume 16

KIRONBON KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 16**

The Home Of Mr. And Mrs. James Possible

No matter how hard he tried Ron found it impossible to shake the bad feeling that had come over him. He felt it somehow connected to his mystical monkey power, though how exactly he wasn't sure. Taking a moment out to go to the bathroom to change Rex's diaper he tried to take stock of himself and his emotions. He changed the diaper and then looked at his reflection in the mirror, hoping that he'd notice something out of the ordinary and be able to do something about it. Unfortunately for him he didn't see anything strange, only his boring old reflection staring back at him.

"You okay in there baby," Bonnie softly called out through the bathroom door before Ron reluctantly opened the door and looked her squarely in the eye.

"Oh God…what is it, what's wrong," Was Bonnie's almost immediate response, her eyes wide, as she hurriedly slid into the room and shut the door behind her, fearing that Mr. Possible might hear her and start to freak out.

"Ah…I don't know Bon-Bon, I just have this feeling that I can't shake, I can't quite put my finger on it but I know that it's bad," Ron sighed out with a shrug of his shoulders as he handed Rex to Bonnie before putting the seat and lid down on the toilet and taking a seat, dropping his head into his hands.

"How bad Ron," Bonnie asked fearfully, not completely sure that she really wanted to hear Ron's answer as she leaned back up against the vanity and tightened her hold on her son.

"Real bad Bonnie, like life and death bad," Ron slowly breathed out in a panic as almost impulsively he reached out and laid a hand on her hip.

"But if it's that bad why haven't you said anything to Kim about it," Bonnie replied with a none to pleased frown of fear creasing her lips as she allowed Ron to pull her towards him with very little effort on his part.

"Because…because…you see how happy she is with her father and all, I wouldn't," Ron started to try and do his best to explain as his other hand settled on Bonnie's other hip.

"I understand baby, you're looking out for her in your own special way right," Bonnie said comfortingly as with Ron's help she knelt down in front of him, being so close to him that together they could have held Rex up without using their hands.

"Yeah uh…something like that Bon-Bon, maybe I should call Yori and Hope, make sure they're okay," Ron shakily replied with a visibly nervous laugh before he tried to pull his phone out of one of the side pockets of his jeans, his hands fumbling so bad that he very nearly dropped it once he got it out.

"Easy there tiger, it's not the end of the world or anything…just relax and take your time," Bonnie proposed back with a supportive tone to her words and smile on her lips as if it were possible she squeezed herself a bit closer to Ron, hoping that he would at the very least calm down a little.

"You sure about that Bonnie, my mystical monkey power doesn't go off like this very often, when it does it's usually something to do with one of you guys…er girls, I can't stand not knowing," Ron started to ask a little pointedly back to Bonnie

"Okay then I'll call Yori first and then Hope, here…hold Rex," Bonnie said in between a nervous but deep breath, as she was getting very worried for Ron, as she handed Rex to Ron before she picked Ron's phone up off of the floor and turned it on.

"Okay…but if anything's wrong don't say that I didn't warn you," Ron mumbled back with an extremely anxious chuckle as he sat Rex down on his lap with his head resting back up against his stomach as Bonnie dialed Yori's number.

"Just chill okay honey, everything's going to be fine…it has to be…otherwise," Bonnie tried to say with a very supportive and serious tone to her words, as she was clearly trying to convince herself ever bit as much as Ron.

"Otherwise," Ron wondered aloud, very nearly out of breath, as his arms wrapped around Rex a little tighter.

"Otherwise…I don't want to think about it," Bonnie replied at first with a very confidant look to her before her entire countenance changed and she looked on the verge of crying.

"Everything okay in there you two," Penny asked softly through the door, the concern clearly evident in her words, as she leaned lightly up against it, hoping that no one had noticed her slip out of the room.

"Somehow I doubt it," Ron softly called back, his voice full of worry, as he turned his head and looked over at the door.

"I'll go get Kim," Penny replied very quickly before she turned away from the door and raced off to get Kim.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Bowling Alley

"Raquel," Zita screamed out at the top of her lungs as her body acted for her, sending her down to the floor underneath the nearest old table.

"Heh, stupid bitch got what she deserved," One of the masked men happily cackled out with his chest puffed out, appearing very much to have gotten excited by Raquel's getting shot.

"Not the face…please, not the face," Britina sobbed heartily as she huddled down near the door, her arms wrapped around her knees and her face buried in between them, pretty much keeping her head down.

"You son of a bitch, you'll pay for that," Hope growled angrily, her teeth gritted in pain as Liz did her best to keep her sitting up while hoping for the best.

"Wanna bet you stupid bitch, we're the ones with the guns here, so what exactly do you think that you're going to do," The main masked man demanded with a thoroughly cocky and arrogant laugh as he went about aiming his gun at everyone in the room, starting with a heavy breathing Hope and ending up with Raquel, who lay motionless on her stomach.

"You won't get away with this you know," Zita declared out of nowhere, totally shocking herself as the words slipped out of her mouth.

"Oh yeah…and just who exactly is going to stop us, you're just a bunch of bitches…pretty, weak, whiny pathetic bitches," The lead man haughtily replied with an all to sure of himself tone before the gun was blasted out of his hands by what looked like a flash of green light.

"Whiny pathetic bitches…hmm, the whiny part I'll give you…they can really get on your nerves…but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to draw the line at killing them, it'd make a really big mess and I'd rather not have any more deaths on my conscience," Shego interrupted with a deadly serious look in her eyes while the edges of her lips were partially curled up into a sarcastic smirk, both of her hands crackling with energy.

"Who the fuck are you lady," The lead man cried, holding his injured hand as it was still smoking, as he sent a death glare straight ahead at Shego.

"Just one of those annoying whiney bitches you spoke of," Shego shot back almost as a direct challenge before to Britina and the others everything seemed to grind to a halt before proceeding in what seemed like slow motion. The three crooks all aimed their guns at Shego, who seemed to care less about being the target of so many weapons, before she let out a laugh and rolled forward under their first volley of bullets. Zita and the others dove for whatever cover they could find, with Liz having to resort to dragging Hope back behind the old decrepit bar as fast as she could without hurting her.

"What's going on," Britina exclaimed in a total panic before she saw Shego's right fist connect with the stomach of the front armed man, doubling him over. Before the other two could react Shego set her left hand on the middle of that guys back to use it to vault herself up and over him to deliver a solid straight kick to the second mans jaw.

"Yeah Shego…go…nnh," Hope shouted out loud at the top of her lungs with a thoroughly excited and energized grin while pumping a fist in triumph before crying out in pain as a strong contraction hit.

"Hope…just…ah…damn," Shego began to shout back in some alarm as she turned her head and looked over at Hope before the remaining thug managed to land a punch to her stomach, momentarily surprising her.

"Shego no," Zita shouted with a fair amount of fear in her words as she tried to get up before doubling over in pain and dropping back down to the floor.

"Zita…are you okay," Britina asked looking very worried as she threw caution to the wind and scrambled across the floor to the pregnant woman's side and pulled her close.

"Stupid whore I'll teach you to," The thug that Shego punched growled through gritted teeth as he got back up to his feet and collected his gun before Shego cut him off with one kick to his stomach before doing a beautiful back-flip, knocking him out with a kick to his jaw on her way back.

"Whine like a baby," Shego laughed back at him with a haughty chuckle to it as the man dropped to the ground out cold. The second gunman had also recovered by this time and looked ready to fight, though if they looked closely they could see that the man was shaking.

"Not this time you bastard," Britina grouched angrily before she pulled something out of her purse and flung it at the mans head, striking him right between the eyes.

"What the hell," The man exclaimed purely in shock before his attention shifted back to Shego, just in time to see her fist connecting with his face, also knocking him out cold.

"Who's whining now huh," Shego snarled triumphantly before she grabbed a nearby chair and brought it down over the head of the remaining thug, all because he had become suddenly frozen in shock and fear at what had happened to his two friends.

"Shego…thank you," Liz nearly screamed out in relief, with tears streaming down her cheeks, before Hope made a noise and Shego turned her way.

"Don't mention it…now let's get her to the hospital," Shego announced with a very determined look of fire in her eyes before she reached up to the small medallion hanging around her neck before pushing an even smaller button on it.

"What does that do," Zita asked through a painful feeling in her stomach as she leaned back on her knees before Shego answered.

"It calls in the cavalry," Shego shrugged back with now an almost bored look to her before she went silent as Hope cried out again.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Hospital-Later On That Day

"Where is she," Ron exclaimed loudly in a panic as he burst through the front doors of the hospital, almost knocking over an elderly woman with a walker, forcing Kim to slip in between two orderlies and kick a chair over so that it would come to a stop just in time for the old woman to land in it.

"Excuse me…but where is whom," The nurse sitting at the front desk tried her very best to calmly ask with a very anxious and frustrated Ron glaring down at her.

"Hope…her name is Hope Stoppable, she'd be in the…damn it all…she's having a baby," Bonnie blurted out before anyone else could as she elbowed Ron aside and glared down that front desk nurse.

"Hmm…Stoppable…Hope Stoppable, ah here she is, she was just taken into a delivery room, room six sixteen…hey…wait, you can't just," The nurse calmly replied with a deep in thought expression before she found the listing for Hope and relayed it to Ron, who suddenly took off down the nearest hallway, very nearly knocking over a number of harried looking nurses at the end of their shift.

"You don't know him very well do you, when it's his family he completely loses his head, it's why I've fallen in love with him," Britina breathed out with a cross between a nervous and excited laugh, while casually leaning up against the desk, as inwardly she knew that she was admitting to much more than she probably should be but at that moment not caring, the small amount of Raquel's blood on her sleeve lost way back in her thoughts.

"How's your arm," Marcella asked with a nervous and unsure frown darkening her features before she awkwardly crossed her arms in front of her and biting her bottom lip as she stared down at the morose Raquel, who hadn't spoken a word since Shego had intervened.

"Fine," Raquel very nearly mouthed back almost inaudibly as her eyes never stopped looking forward, even when Marcella sat down beside her and managed a weak smile.

"Heh…yeah right, you know me better than that," Marcella cracked with a darkly amused smirk curling up one corner of her lips as she carefully reached up and laid a gentle hand on the back of her neck, playfully brushing back some of her jet black hair to tickle the taller woman a little.

"I do…that's why I'm even saying this much to you, otherwise you'd annoy me endlessly until I said something," Raquel replied with a slight nod of her head before Marcella leaned over and laid a kiss on her cheek, smiling warmly with watery eyes when she pulled back.

"See…you do know me, I annoy because I love," Marcella softly grinned up at her with that infamous grin of hers that would usually lead to a roll in the hay with whomever she was smiling at, forcing Raquel to compose herself to keep from openly wondering if there were any empty beds available at that moment.

"Ain't that the truth…heh," Raquel let out with a short lived laugh before she leaned her head back and stared sadly up at the lights on the ceiling, really loving the feeling of Marcella's hand on the back of her neck right where her neck met her shoulders.

"Yeah…now stay here while I go and check you, and no bitchin about how you're not hurt…you are and you're going to get help whether you like it or not," Marcella commanded strongly as she leaned over and gave Raquel another kiss before she hopped up out of her seat and hurried over to the front desk, making sure to press as much of herself against a startled Britina along the way. Then holding a still surprised Britina close Marcella checked Raquel in for a doctor to look at her shoulder.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Late That Night-Raquel's Cabin

"Raquel…are you in here," Ron called out softly with a very nervous little laugh as he first knocked on the door and then opened it, looking around slowly. When he received no answer he stepped inside and shut the door behind him. A few steps in clued him into where Raquel was, as he heard the shower running. With a deep breath and shrug of his shoulders he walked towards the bathroom, knowing that she may not want to see him but after the events of the day he knew that this is where he had to be. He knew that this is exactly what he had to do. "Raquel," Ron added with a very worried feeling in the pit of his stomach

"Go away," Raquel weakly replied with an odd tone to her words, such an odd tone that Ron was pretty sure that he had never heard her sound like that before, a fact that made him even more worried.

"Sorry honey but you know that I can't do that, I'm worried about you," Ron called back with an equally somber frown on his lips as he took another deep breath and then walked by her bedroom and laid his hand on the bathroom door, sensing that she was very near.

"I said I'm fine…ya know, just fine so you can go and," Raquel began to answer quickly, a little to quickly for Ron's taste, before he pushed the door open to find her standing completely naked just outside of the shower with her back to him, staring at the running shower like it was an alien being, a trickle of blood running down her arm.

"Raquel…are you…you're bleeding," Ron exclaimed in fear at seeing the blood as he laid a hand on her shoulder, an act which lead to her jerking her shoulder away from his touch and stepping into the shower, a small puddle of red water forming at her feet.

"You can go now Ron, I'm okay…really," Raquel lied back with a swish of her hair with her hand as she started to turn away from him even though try as she might certain thoughts of what she and Ron could be doing together at that very moment started to invade her mind. With a low growl she pushed them back, even though many of them seemed very exciting to her.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that right, you're not fine and I'm not going to leave you until I know that you're okay," Ron declared strongly to her with a fiercely determined look in his eyes as he knew what to expect from Raquel, a stab at being all strong and independent.

"I've got to be strong, I've got to be…mmpf," Raquel started to say over and over against, almost as if it were her mantra, before she was cut off abruptly when Ron stepped forward and pulled her into a strong kiss.

"You're already strong Raquel, you don't have to be so strong that you can't ask for help when you need it, I know that you're hurting…you don't have to act like you're not, it hurts me to see you lie to yourself like this," Ron tried to point out with as sincere and honest of a tone of voice and look in his eyes as he could, noticing that for once in their short conversation he had her full and undivided attention as she had locked her gaze right onto his, as he then stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms around her, being careful not to brush up against her injury.

"Ron I…I…I'm sorry…I'm sorry," Raquel began to blubber out softly with a very meaningful tone to her voice and pleading look in her eyes before her knees gave way and Ron helped her go down to the floor so that they were both now sitting in the shower with Ron holding her in protectively in his lap. With tears streaming down her cheeks she laid her head against his chest and reveled in the feeling of his arms around her, just barely hearing him tell her that he loved her and answering back before she felt her fear leave her body.

END OF MISSING MOMENTS 16

COMMENTS: The next chapter will have more about the three young women that showed up at the front door claiming to be Ron's daughter, that being said I need names for them. As always any questions can be asked in my forums, if only just to make it easier for me to answer quickly. As always suggestions for future chapters are appreciated. Thank You.


	171. Missing Moments Volume 17

KIRONBON KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 17**

The House-The Morning After The Party & The Arrival

"What am I going to do Bon-Bon," Ron asked softly with a very worried look on his face as he pulled Bonnie aside and looked frantically at her for advice.

"You're asking me," Bonnie exclaimed with a shared look of panic and disbelief as she ran her hands through her hair and then frowned at Ron, truly sorry that she couldn't offer him any real advice.

"Do either one of you remember their mother at all…anything," Nikki asked softly with a nervous look to her before almost self consciously she pulled the two sides of her robe a little closer together, suddenly wishing that she hadn't used sex the night before to try and loosen Ron up a bit now that this was no time to be naked under her robe.

"No," Bonnie moaned out softly as she slowly shook her head before both of her hands moved to her face to try and rub the sleep out of her eyes if possible, for she had barely slept at all.

"I've been trying to remember anything from that night in Rio, but it's still a total blank," Ron added with an equal look of futility before he felt Kim's hands on his shoulders, giving a little bit of a squeeze as a show of support.

"Well sorry to rain on your parade but you're going to have to remember something because I doubt that those girls in there are going anywhere anytime soon," Hope shrugged with an impatient frown as she looked up from her blackberry, checking her list of appointments for the day ahead.

"Yeah, we really should think of what to do with them, until we find out whether or not they're really your daughters Ron we can't turn them out…if they are then they're part of the family," Tara chipped in with her own two cents worth of ideas as she looked very worried about the whole situation, though Ron could easily see that she was already beginning to think of the three young women as members of her extended family, probably in the exact same way that she treated Rosa and the others.

"Not to mention the pr nightmare that this could cause if they are your daughters and some damn tabloid finds out about it before we have a chance to come up with something that'll sell to the masses," Holly added with a deep yawn as she poured herself yet another cup of coffee, hoping to wake herself up after her very late night.

"Heh…so says the stripper," Joss cracked with a thin smile as she leaned into the room looking straight at Nikki before frowning at the odd looks that she received because of her words.

"Didn't seem to bother you last night if memory serves, our private little roundup was," Nikki couldn't help but grin back with a sly look over her shoulder towards Joss, who blushed as deeply red as Kim's hair before composing herself long enough to speak.

"Hush…we're not here to talk about that," Joss scolded Nikki with an embarrassed but stern look to her before turning and walking back down the hallway.

"I had fun," A messy haired Selina admitted from the doorway with a nervous smile and blush to her cheeks before she went silent, suddenly afraid that she had said something wrong.

"That is good, I am happy," Yori softly commented from her place in the corner as she blew on her cup of tea before she took a small sip.

"Can we get back on track here people, we need to come to some kind of a consensus about what we're going to do, first we should test them to make sure that they're actually Ron's daughters, if they are then…we have enough rooms empty at the moment…if they so choose," Kim declared with a very serious and thoughtful look in her eyes as she gave Ron's shoulders another hard squeeze, hard enough to cause Ron's eyes to water though he knew at that moment it was better for him if he didn't make a noise.

"Okay…but how are we supposed to convince them to get the tests taken, are we really going to hold them down and force them to if they refuse," Hope wondered aloud slowly with a curious look of concern that flashed across her features momentarily as she turned to Kim and hoped for an answer.

"I'd volunteer for that," Nikki offered up with an overly optimistic and hopeful smile on her lips as she eagerly raised her hand and turned to Kim.

"Don't even think about it Nikki, the last thing that you need right now is to be arrested for assault, you already have enough problems with the police, our connections with Global Justice can only help you so much," Kim replied with an unconvinced frown as she slowly shook her head at Nikki and tried her best to keep as much anger out of her voice as she could.

"I know Kim…thanks, but that's pretty much all that I've got, I'm not like you and Bonnie with the big brains, I only got so much as a sniff from any college because I could kick anybody's ass that I fought…until the twins decided to make their presence felt," Nikki somberly admitted with a disappointed look to her, with her shoulders slumped down pitifully, before at the end she grabbed her breasts and gave them a hard squeeze to further prove her point.

"Don't sell yourself short Nikki," Holly shot out with a fiercely protective look in her eyes as she abruptly stopped right in the middle of taking a sip of her coffee to make sure that the busty redhead fully heard every word that she said.

"Exactly…you're no dumber than I am, I mean it's not like you rely solely on your looks like Bonnie," Ron let out in agreement at first with a proud grin as he strongly thumped his chest with his fist before her looked over at Bonnie out of the corner of his eyes as he spoke, just waiting for her to respond.

"Hey," Bonnie exclaimed loudly with an annoyed scowl of surprise as she whipped her head around to glare at Ron, who could only smile in response.

"Perhaps if I spoke with them, one of you may in some way scare them, perhaps they may be more open with me, I mean we do not even know their names…after all," Selina offered up with a nervous look on her face as she fully stepped into the room and stopped just behind Ron's chair, absentmindedly laying a slightly shaky hand on Ron's shoulder, truly more for balance than anything else. She very nearly fainted when Ron reached a hand up and took her hand in his. She had slept with a few of the women in the house so far but every time that she thought about sleeping with Ron she very nearly threw up, but mostly because she had convinced herself that she would mess it up somehow when it came time for her first time with him.

"I don't know," Bonnie said with an apprehensive shrug as she slowly half shook her head before she turned in her seat and looked up at Kim, unsure of what to do.

"It's a good idea, as good as any that I can think of anyway, I mean she's right, I don't even know their names, what kind of a father doesn't even know his own daughter's names," Ron declared with an agreeable look to Kim first and then Bonnie before he looked up at Selina as he gave her hand a warm squeeze, frowning a bit at her total look of shock mixed with a touch of joy.

"A good one," All of the women in the room unintentionally said in complete unison before they all looked around at each other and sheepishly smiled silently for a few moments.

"Thanks guys…er ladies, but if they do turn out to be my daughter's then I am really going to have my work cut out for me, I've missed like their entire lives, what if they don't like me…what if they hate me," Ron tried to say back with a relieved and deep sigh before he grew very frantic as his thoughts went downhill fast, fearing the worst.

"I do not believe that they hate you Ron-kun, otherwise would they not have made more demands up to this point," Yori pointed out back as politely as possible with her usual reserved smile before a quick nod of her head and then a slow sip of her tea, with her gaze never leaving Ron's face.

"Yori's right Ron, if they are your daughters you may have some growing pains getting to know them, but we aren't going to get anything done sitting in here all day like we're scared of them," Kim agreed readily with a calm smirk before she leaned over and gave Ron a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You're right Kim…okay everybody, wish me luck," Ron sighed softly with an almost totally panic-stricken look of fear etched deeply onto his face as he started to rise up from his chair.

"Yeah Ron…knock them dead," Nikki proudly cheered him on with both hands raised up above her head tightly clenched into fists, a toothy grin on her face before Ron froze halfway up.

"I think you'd better come with me Nikki," Ron mumbled out after unceremoniously clearing his throat and casting Bonnie a quick look before Nikki cut back in.

"But," Nikki asked, obviously totally confused by Ron's reasoning's, before she frowned as he leaned over and stared down at her butt.

"No buts…besides yours maybe," Ron stated sharply with a dark smirk forming upon his lips before he lead a confused but excited looking Nikki out of the room by pulling her behind him with his finger through the loop on her collar.

"Good luck Ron," They all said in unison, some even going so far as to eagerly waive to Nikki even though none of them really had any clue as to what Ron's plan was, they just hoped that he had one, a good one.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Out Back In The Hot Tub

"So have they taken the tests yet," Nikki asked softly as she slipped out of her robe and visibly shivered, earning her a short little laugh from Holly and Selina.

"You know you wouldn't shiver if you were actually wearing clothes under your robe," Holly laughed out loud as she couldn't help but smile at Nikki, who didn't seem to find the joke very funny at all.

"Should you be na…ked," Selina asked with a very concerned look to her before her voice trailed off as she began to focus all of her attention on certain parts of Nikki's body.

"Don't waste your breath Selina, remember who you're talking about…eyes over here please," Holly let out with a small almost tired sigh as she shook her head and smiled before leaning forward to turn Selina's head back towards her.

"Look who's talking there honey, you're not exactly wearing much of anything either," Nikki argued with a somewhat of a cross between and angry and a sarcastic expression as she slipped into the hot tub before finally holding Holly's top up and twirling it around on the tip of her finger. It flew off after a couple of spins and landed near Nikki's sandals.

"More than you…so Selina…how do you like it here at the harem palace," Holly asked with a slightly crazy grin spread completely across her lips as she looked to be having a good time.

"H…harem palace," Selina asked, her teeth very nearly cracking from the constant motion of her lower jaw as she was thrown by what Holly had said.

"Yeah…what else would you call this place, one guy living with almost twenty women, I almost didn't believe it at first when Jessica first told me everything," Nikki quipped with a sly grin, looking very much like a woman who was totally at peace with her situation, not wanting to be anywhere else in the world at that very moment.

"Marcella couldn't keep her mouth shut when she told me," Holly blushed back with a laugh as she sank down into the hot tub just enough so that she could lay back a bit and lean her head back until all of her hair got wet.

"Something that hasn't changed a bit," Selina admitted with a slightly dopey shrug of her shoulders and smile on her face before she blushed deeply and looked away.

"Innuendo's aside I think that things are working out here for us don't you, I was a little scared at first but…once I moved in though it was like this was home…my real home," Holly continued with an almost misty look in her eyes as she sat back up against the out rim of the hot tub.

"I don't think that Raquel's really comfortable with me being here yet though, I've seen her laughing with the others…her smile is so beautiful it like lights up the entire room, then I walk in and that gorgeous face falls into a frown, do you think that she hates me," Nikki explained with an almost lost and vacant look in her eyes as she stared straight ahead, past Holly and Selina's stunned faces, focusing instead on a lone pinecone hanging off of a branch in the distance.

"I…she doesn't hate you, I know she doesn't…I think she's just, I think it takes her awhile to warm up to people, she and Shego only started getting along…really getting along a few years before she died," Selina guessed with a hopeful look and smile as she turned to Nikki and laid a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Let's hope it doesn't take that long before she warms up to me, do you know how many times I've wanted to just take her and rip her clothes off before burying my face in between those massive," Nikki started nearly dreaming out loud as she lifted her gaze to the sky, staring almost breathlessly into the sky at the beautiful stars, before Selina surprised her by cutting her off with a quick kiss on the lips.

"Then I'll just forget that last night ever happened," Holly giggled back with a nerdy laugh as she blushed and quickly looked away before she could catch sight of Nikki's glare and Selina's look of shock.

"Last night…you don't mean," Nikki gasped out in astonishment and a slight amount of anger before she felt Selina reach over under the surface of the water and give her leg a hard squeeze just above the knee.

"Have either of you had anybody look at you funny or start asking you questions," Selina asked so nervously that her lower lip began to visibly quiver before she forcefully held her lips together to keep her fears from being so obvious.

"Looked at us funny," Holly mouthed mostly to herself, as she couldn't quite figure out exactly what Selina was talking about.

"Asking us weird questions…Selina…have you been drinking or something," Nikki questioned with an odd frown creasing her forehead before she shrugged her shoulders and tried to hold in a laugh that was threatening to come out.

"Heh…a little, but that's not the point…yesterday before I picked up my costume for the party we stopped off at a grocery store, some really annoying witch asked me how I got the name right," Selina anxiously chuckled back at first, her face flushed with embarrassment, before she reached her hands up and shakily ran them through her hair, mixing and matching the vibrant colors therein.

"The name right…you know Nikki, I think you're right, I think she's drunk," Holly said strongly as she nodded her head and smiled over at Nikki, who eagerly returned the smile before going so far as to lazily stick her tongue out at Selina.

"I am not drunk…the woman asked me how I can keep the names straight, you know…the one that you scream when…you know," Selina shakily replied as she suddenly began to sweat profusely in the hot tub.

"When you…oh…that, with Ron it's easy, otherwise I just replace everybody's name with honey or baby…they seem to like it," Nikki admitted with at first an awkward look before she fully understood what Selina had been trying to get at all of that time.

"Funny, I've never had that problem," Holly observed with a weird look on her face, totally lost in thought, as she frowned and stared off into space.

"Really, I get so nervous that I just start crying," Selina somberly declared before she hung her head in defeat and wiped away a solitary tear that was threatening to turn into a torrent if she wasn't careful.

"Being a certifiable genius doesn't hurt," Nikki quipped with a sly and sarcastic grimace as she scooted over a little closer to Selina, who looked to have become even more nervous by that small act.

"No…it's not that…really, in the heat of the moment I've always been able to manage to somehow get the name right, but that's not the most important thing, Ron's really worried about those three young women, if they're his daughters I'm afraid that he won't be able to take it, it's terrible," Holly nervously replied as she tried to force herself to smile before she began to wring her hands under the water and stare sadly up at the level of the house that Ron and Kim and Bonnie's room was.

"Look…just calm down okay, there's nothing that we can do right now anyway, Ron got them to take the tests so before long we'll know one way or another, if he is their father then he'll do what's right…of course it may be hard for them to understand what's going on here, I'm not completely sure that I even do…but it's so good that I don't say anything because I don't want to rock the boat," Nikki eased up back as in her mind the events of the day had set things in motion that would result in an easier situation for everyone involved before she splashed some water on her face, smiling the whole time.

"Somehow I think that no matter what you would say, the one thing that I know is that this family is based on love, if it wasn't then it wouldn't have lasted a few days let alone this long, you have nothing to worry about," Selina declared with a very happy and certain look in her eyes and small smile curling up the edges of her lips as she wrapped her arms around her body and gave herself a strong hug.

"It's nice to hear you say that Selina, it really is, though I have to be honest…it's going to take me a little time before I feel comfortable telling you that I love you and really believing it, hope you don't mind…you're just not there yet ya know," Nikki shrugged softly with an anxious smirk before she couldn't help but laugh a little at the expression on Selina's face.

"I understand…but what can I do to change that, even if only a little bit…please, I'll do anything," Selina countered with a slight look of panic in her eyes as under the water she laid a hand on Nikki's thigh.

"Anything eh," Holly smirked back slowly with a deep in thought expression to her before she and Nikki shared a quick devious look and smile.

"Yes anything," Selina continued loudly, nearly at a loss for words just then, as she scooted a bit closer to Nikki and looked hopefully into her eyes.

"Well then…I have a few ideas," Nikki giggled back, something that she rarely did, before she reached up to the back of Selina's neck and playfully undid the knots of her bikini top, finally letting Holly pull it off of the younger woman and heave it over the edge of the hot tub. The rest of the night went quickly for the three, who only avoided Ron and Kim and his three possible daughters when Raquel had dragged the trio off to her cabin for a night that none of them would thankfully ever forget.

END OF MISSING MOMENTS 17

Note: This chapter has a bit about the three young women but again I need help with their names before I really have a chapter about them. But don't worry the 18the Missing Moments chapter will focus more about them than this one did and will hopefully be what you all were looking for. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, suggestions are as well, and my forums are always open and I check them daily, as they're the best place to ask a question about the story, characters, and things of that nature. Again suggestions are welcome for future Missing Moments, after all Holly, Nikki, and Selina are far from the last three women to move into the house, as over the years some of the original inhabitants die.


	172. Missing Moments Volume 18

KIRONBON KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 18**

The House-The Results Are In

To say that the mood in the room was at a fever pitch would have been a giant understatement. Kim and Ron had tried hard to keep the number of people sitting in the living room to a minimum, though somehow both Rosa and Josie had managed to find a seat. Rosa had even brought Summer along. The two young lovers were now so close that often it was hard to be able to figure out where one ended and the other began. Having just bought their own apartment they had jumped at the chance to come back and be a part of something this huge about the family. The three young women, all the same age as Josie, sat close together on one of the couches that had been pulled up by the fireplace, placing them at the center of the room. Nikki, Selina, and Holly sat on the step in the back, feeling that it was their place to stay out of the way of Kim and Bonnie and the other women that had lived in the house longer than they had. Hope and Jessica had tried to get the trio to sit with them but they had begged off, choosing instead to begin to imbibe a bit early. Each of them had snuck a bottle of beer and when no one was looking would take a sip. Monique and Zita sat together with Yori in one chair, with Monique and Yori sharing Zita's lap. Ron looked like he was about ready to snap from the worry about what was going to happen shortly. Britina and Eve sat on either side of him trying to help him calm down while Raquel was trying to get him to lean back against her chest, so that at the very least his mind could be tempted by happier thoughts.

"Just take it easy Ron, the tests will tell us either way and this will all be over," Britina told Ron with a very concerned look in her eyes as she took his right hand in hers and gave it a strong squeeze.

"Yeah Ron just relax and lean your head back, I'll make all your troubles go away before you know it," Raquel added with a very sincere and loving tone to her words and smile across her lips as she gently guided Ron's head back in between her breasts, just right so that they held it there firmly.

"Uh thanks Raquel…really, but I have to focus right now, and I really can't with my head stuck between the twins like this, as nice and soft as they are," Ron awkwardly replied with an uneasy grin as he looked back and up into Raquel's eyes before he nearly teared up at the blush and truly flustered blush crept instantly over her cheeks.

"Yes Ron we've all felt how nice and soft they are, but right now Ron's brain needs to be firing on all cylinders," Britina corrected Ron with a serious frown as she extricated Ron's head from in between Raquel's breasts and smoothed his hair back out.

"Okay, whatever you do just remember to stay calm, whatever the results are you can't show any emotion," Eve whispered softly to him as she leaned in close, close enough that Ron got a strong whiff of her perfume and a clear view that one two of her best assets.

"Why not," Raquel whispered down with an almost angry look to her before she caught sight of the three young women looking and her and she instantly corrected herself with a toothy grin sent towards them.

"Because if you look upset when you get the news it might hurt their feelings," Eve answered with a slightly annoyed raising of one eyebrow as she lightly glared up at Raquel before changing to a smile.

"Oh…right," Ron answered shakily with a nervous little laugh as he suddenly wanted to bolt from the room, but Kim's calm voice calmed him.

"Just relax Ron," Kim interjected softly as she walked up to Ron and laid her hands overtop of his, getting his full attention instantly.

"We're here for you today," Bonnie pointed out with a very honest and sincere smile on her lips as she looked each one of the three young women in the eye so as to make sure that they knew that she meant what she said.

"Today and forever, no matter what," Britina finished off with a small whisper before she punctuated her words with a kiss on his cheek, almost tearing up when she saw that she had left some lipstick on his cheek and quickly sought to wipe it off.

"Okay people let's get this show on the road already, the waiting is killing me," Joss interrupted with a frustrated deep breath before Hope abruptly interrupted her by grabbing the redhead by the loops of her blue jeans and pulled her back onto her lap, firmly wrapping her arms around her waist, holding her tight and close.

"You're quite right Joss…it is time, so…Teresa, Giselle, Anna, I have the tests results right here," Kim announced with only a slight amount of quiver in her voice, belaying what she was truly feeling deep in her stomach, that her entire world was about to suddenly and abruptly change forever.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Anna mumbled through a heavy accent as she looked true to her word, going a bit green at that moment.

"It's okay sweetie, whatever happens we'll be here for you…I swear," Tara interrupted with an all to sincere look in her eyes as seemingly her smile alone helped Anna ease her sense of dread.

"Exactly, we may not be the classic Norman Rockwell kind of family but we are indeed a family, through thick and thin we stick together, we perhaps have lost some time together but if things turn out here today like I think that they will then we'll have a lot of work to do, but nothing great ever came easy right," Bonnie continued with a very serious and honest tone to her words, leaving little doubt to anyone in the room that she meant every word that she said.

"Hell yeah," Hope exclaimed from her spot on the side very much in agreement with the feelings of those soon to be heard.

"If you haven't noticed we're a pretty open family, so don't worry about hurting our feelings, if you have a question just ask okay," Raquel commented with a kind smile before she gave Ron's shoulders a good squeeze.

"Exactly, so Teresa, Giselle, Anna…I have only one thing to say to the three of you, and that is," Kim started to finally say with a shaky and nervous smile as she turned from facing Raquel to instead face the three young women sitting opposite her.

"Get the hell out of my house," Giselle said darkly with a nervous little shrug and laugh, before hurrying to check her compact to make sure that she hadn't smeared any of her nearly black lipstick.

"No…I would never say that to you, what I wanted to say to you is…welcome to the family," Kim managed to say softly as she forced herself to stay calm in the beginning before a classic Kim Possible smile spread across her face as she opened her arms up wide and before any of them could react hugged Ron's three newest daughters.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Home Of James And Anne Possible

"So…what happened, what's the verdict," Mrs. Possible asked with a tense smile on her lips as even though she was getting on in years they had been kind to her.

"Do we have three more grand-nieces," Mr. Possible added with a hopeful look to him as he peered just over the top of the day's newspaper.

"That would be a definite yes, you should have heard the sound that Kim made…sounded like she was trying to strangle a cat," Joss replied with an amused smirk before letting out a short laugh and then biting into an apple that she had brought with her from the kitchen.

"I'm not surprised, this can't be easy for her, finding out after all these years that Ron has three daughters with a woman that she's never even met," Mrs. Possible said unhappily with a look of great concern for her daughter as she didn't like the thought of Ron sleeping around on Bonnie let alone Kim.

"Well if it makes you feel any better Aunt Anne I don't think that Ron or Bonnie remember the woman either, the last thing that either one of them remember of that night was having a little to much to drink and not staying in their hotel room," Joss countered with a subtly optimistic edge to her words as she scooted to the front edge of her seat before turning to Mr. Possible as he spoke up.

"Then how did they know that anything had happened," Mr. Possible asked looking deep in thought, trying to come up with a way that they would have been able to figure it all out in his head.

"Because the next morning Bonnie found another woman's bra in their bed," Joss answered back with a tone of voice that she made sound as casual as if she were telling someone the name of the city that they were in at that moment.

"But wasn't Bonnie mad at Ron," Mrs. Possible asked abruptly, looking even more upset about that revelation than any of the others she had been hit with yet that day.

"What for," Joss shrugged back with a slightly confused furrowing of her brows as to her there wasn't anything for Bonnie to be mad at Ron about when it came to that trip to Brazil all of those years earlier. Truth be told Joss had thought more than once about kidnapping Ron for a similar trip, just the two of them.

"For sleeping with another woman while they were on vacation," Mrs. Possible stated as she impatiently pulled a stray hair from her shoulder and set it on the table in front of her.

"Probably because she slept with her to, they guessed that she was dancing at one of the club's that they visited that night," Joss quipped quickly with a dirty grin before her countenance soured a bit as she realized that she was the only one that thought the statement the least bit funny.

"You mean one of those disco's that they talked about on the news last night," Mr. Possible wondered aloud with a long glance over at the blank television screen.

"Er…no dear, not like that," Mrs. Possible corrected her husband with a very uneasy smile before she turned to Joss, almost silently begging with her eyes for help.

"Oh, well then that's…huh," Mr. Possible started to reply as if Mrs. Possible had agreed with what he had said before it registered in his brain that she hadn't, leaving him at a virtual loss for words.

"They hit every strip club they could find that night, you know the ones where the dancers take it all off…and that's just the beginning from some stories I've heard," Joss snickered back with an almost proud grin before she silenced herself with a big bite of the apple after receiving a glare from her aunt while her uncle just went red and hid his face behind the newspaper.

"Do the newest members of the Stoppable clan have names or should I just refer to them as hey you all night," Wade asked with a nervous grin as he made his way into the room, very clearly trying his best to change the subject and help Joss out a bit, an act that earned him a soft smile.

"Yes…they do, they're triplets of course, the oldest one is named Teresa, she fits the classic oldest child role…the quiet studious and calm one, Giselle is the second oldest, she's a handful…likes to wear black lipstick and seems to like to play hard, complete with a rather surprising bags of tricks for someone her age, what would a teenager need with a riding crop and a collar and leash…Anna is the youngest and she's definitely the quiet emotional one, she's one who could definitely blend into a crowd no problem, but she's a very sweet girl, she definitely got Ron's sense of humor…and his love of Bueno Nacho, she can eat almost as much as he does," Joss explained softly with a relaxed smile and tone of voice before she took another bite of the apple.

"They sound like an interesting bunch," Wade said anxiously as he tried to smile and act like he didn't have his doubts about how everything would work out with Ron's three newest daughters.

"They are, Giselle's already taken to Raquel like glue, Teresa and Kim seem to get along pretty well, Anna and Tara are like two peas in a pod already," Joss further said after swallowing the last bite of the apple and starting to look around for somewhere to put the pit.

"Oh well at least everything sounds like it's working out," Mr. Possible happily replied with a broad smile as he momentarily looked around the side of his newspaper before then ducking back behind it.

"No it's not dear, Joss didn't say anything about how well the girls were getting along with Ron, how they were getting along with their father, he must be beside himself with worry, not knowing what to do," Mrs. Possible countered with a less than pleased frown and furrowing of her brows as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and scowled over at her husband.

"Well Holly and Nikki have done their best to keep him busy, while Selina almost hyperventilated when Yori suggested that she sleep with him tonight, heh…she went so white it wasn't even funny…well actually it was," Joss continued quickly before she looked almost jealous of Selina and what she would probably be doing later on that night, much to her aunt's chagrin.

"They were the ones dressed like a dominatrix and a…last night or whatever…weren't they," Wade wondered with a visibly uneasy look, one that Joss took for him having liked looking at the two women the night before but was trying his very best not to show it.

"Yeah, that was them alright…Nikki looked damn good to, no wonder Ron took her up on her offer to help him relax, she really does like being lead around by the collar," Joss grinned merrily through her answer while nodding her head before she blushed a deeper red than her hair and quickly shut up, having realized that she had quite possibly said to much.

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that," Mr. Possible gulped softly with a very embarrassed frown as his hands began to tightly clench the newspaper, so tight in fact that had anyone surprised him at that moment he probably would have very nearly jumped clean out of his seat, ripping the paper apart.

"Do you think any of them resent Ron in any way, you know…for him not being there when they were growing up," Wade wondered aloud with a clearly tense and apprehensive look in his eyes as he knew that he was treading lightly on topics that may hurt Mr. and Mrs. Possible's feelings if not Joss' as well.

"Well they looked pretty happy to me when Kim told them that they were officially part of the family, though Giselle could have been faking it I guess," Joss shrugged with a hopefully optimistic look to her as she sat up a bit straighter in her seat and did her best to look certain of her words, even if internally she truly wasn't.

"Sound like things have gotten a lot more interesting over at your house," Mrs. Possible observed with a slightly relieved but still anxious sigh before she stood up and nervously smoothed out the wrinkles in her pants.

"You could say that, Kim got so nervous that she and Bonnie disappeared into their room for like an hour after the announcement, they both looked more than a bit frazzled," Joss relayed with a fake smile as she was beginning to grow more and more nervous with each admission to her aunt.

"I'm not surprised, I think I should go over and have a visit with her, this sounds like one of those times when she may need my help," Mrs. Possible sighed softly as she sadly shook her head in dismay and frowned, finally walking over to the window and staring silently out of it.

"Couldn't hurt I guess, but what could you really do Aunt Anne, this isn't something that you're going to be able to fix or clear up with a simple hug and a kiss, not even one of yours," Joss warmly stated back as she tried eagerly to raise her aunts spirits before she turned and looked to Wade then for a little help.

"Well it can't hurt to try now can it, besides it'll give me a chance to meet my newest granddaughters, you should come along to honey," Mrs. Possible said before Wade could get anything out as she turned away from the window and set her lips together in a pensive look.

"Do I have to," Mr. Possible groaned softly with a look that clearly showed that he was quite comfortable where he was and really didn't want to have to get up and go out in the cold weather.

"Yes…and that's final," Mrs. Possible sternly stated to her husband, so forcefully in fact that both Wade and Joss recoiled in fear, before she turned and walked out of the room.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Midnight-Kim, Ron, And Bonnie's Room

"Still in one piece honey," Kim asked with a worried look in her eyes as she momentarily stopped brushing her hair in front of her mirror and turned back to Ron.

"Yeah…though I'm not sure for how much longer, this is all getting to me," Ron slowly answered with a very distant look of fear in his eyes as he stared straight ahead blankly focusing on the television screen.

"We know Ron baby, just don't shut us out okay, we're here for you like always, just let us help," Bonnie replied with a worried tone to her words as she stepped out of the bathroom and shut the light off behind her before she slipped out of her slip. Despite being in her forties her figure looked anything but, much more comparable to someone in her early thirties, a tribute to her daily workout regimen.

"I'll try not to, but you know me…sometimes I just can't help but freak out about things," Ron said back with a restrained look of hope to him as he shifted a bit in bed so that Bonnie could lie down beside him, curling up tightly next to him, as she loved to feel his body against hers, mostly skin to skin contact.

"We know Ron, we've known you long enough to know how you'll react to different situations and things like that, we'll always be here to help you no matter what," Kim added with a sincere smile as she set her hairbrush down and then stood up, slipping off her robe and joining Ron and Bonnie in bed, laying on the other side of Ron in the same position that Bonnie was. Not as diligent about her fitness workouts Kim had let herself go a bit but was still clearly in better shape than most women her age. For all of that with both of them though Ron could have cared less, he loved them and the others in the house whatever their figure.

"I know, this is certainly going to be quite the adjustment, what if they don't want to stay here," Ron shrugged back with a worried look to him as he slid under the covers a bit, with neither woman relinquishing her grip.

"Whatever happens, whatever comes," Kim started to say with a fiercely determined edge to her words as she laid her left hand flat on Ron's chest over his heart before Bonnie spoke up.

"We'll face it together, like always," Bonnie finished with a very clear and definite meaning in her words before she gave Kim first and then Ron a goodnight kiss and then shut the light off.

END OF MISSING MOMENTS 18

Notes: As always ideas for future missing moments are greatly appreciated, my forums for questions on this story are open as well. Reviews are greatly appreciated. As always thanks to everyone that reviewed for reviewing, and there's more Missing Moments upcoming…if you want you could always write a review for each chapter of the story and then the epilogues and missing moments……I know that's probably asking to much right.


	173. Missing Moments Volume 19

KIRONBON KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 19**

The Wilderness-Nowhere Alaska-Early Evening

"Okay Ron…I give up, what are we doing here, my ass is freezing," Eve grouched with an unhappy creasing of her brow as she stepped up to Ron and looked up at him right in the eye.

"Yeah…mine to, what gives," Zita grumbled unhappily as she slid her hands into her pockets and hunkered down in her collar to get the cold breeze off of her neck.

"I said that I was going to take you guys for a little vacation and we're here so that I can keep my word," Ron shrugged with a sly grin and a bit of a twinkle in his eyes, which should have been telling for the ladies however they were all so cold and confused that none of them really noticed it.

"That's it then," Jessica asked with a slightly weary smile before she walked up to Ron and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yep…now if you'll all just step into the small cabin over there I've left some clothes for you that'll warm you right up," Ron continued without missing a beat as he walked over to the small building and opened the door, gesturing them all inside.

"Okay, but this had better be good or else your ass is mine, ya got that," Monique announced with a very concerned and upset scowl as she strongly poked Ron in the chest before she turned and headed inside, leaving a somber and slightly hurt Ron in her wake.

"Not if I get there first," Raquel said quickly as she added in her own two cents worth with a withering look at Ron before she followed Monique inside.

"Trust me…everything will turn out just fine, but you have to trust me," Ron countered weakly with a hurt look in his eyes before as he consecutive lady passed him he winced a bit, half expecting that Monique's poke wouldn't be the last that he'd get.

"Okay," Eve said finally after she had stripped down completely and stepped into the next room along with the rest of the women, not having a problem with being totally naked but confused as to why Ron was leaving the door to the outside open.

"Uh Ron…I don't see any clothes in here, just some gloves and," Zita asked with an anxious edge in her words as she stepped back to the doorway and stared at Ron, hoping that he was just playing a stupid joke.

"That's the clothes that I left for you, just put them on and get out here already," Ron called out loudly into the room before he smiled one last time and shut and locked the door behind him, locking them all in the small room.

"What…are you crazy, we go outside like that and we'll freeze…hey, the door's locked," Jessica snapped as she rushed to the door and tried to force it open, before experiencing a moment of panic when she realized that Ron had locked the door behind him and they were stuck.

"Exactly…so you have no choice but to put those clothes on and get out here," Ron replied in through the air vent into the room with an excited and poorly suppressed laugh before the look that Monique sent him stopped all humor in a split second.

"Oh I'll get out there alright, I'll get out there and wring your stupid neck you…whoa, damn that's cold," Monique started to declare with a very forceful edge to her words before she stepped out of the small building and into Ron's view, instantly shivering as the cool breeze struck her skin. Ron couldn't help but grin at her. She stepped out of the small building wearing only the essentials. A pair of fluffy white snow boots, warm gloves, a stylish scarf that Monique had wrapped around her neck, and a warm fluffy hat. Accentuating it all was a brand new necklace that settled nicely against her skin just above her breasts.

"What's the big idea here Nique, why did you…oh," Eve said as she joined Monique outside before she caught site of the surprise that Ron had laid out for them. Laid out before them was a large hot tub, already steaming and bubbling, totally inviting. Around it was a small wooden deck with a few comfortable looking chairs set around.

"Now it makes sense," Zita breathed out with a relieved laugh as she shook her head a bit and then laid it on Jessica's shoulder, with the blonde holding her close.

"Eh…what did I tell you, I knew that you'd like it," Ron asked quickly, grinning like a triumphant idiot, as he walked up to the women spreading his arms out wide encompassing the entire scene before them.

"Yeah okay, we do…but you could have just come right out and told us what was up from the very beginning to," Monique pointed out with a slightly conflicted look to her as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and set her hips.

"Yeah I could, I could have done that, but then it wouldn't have been a surprise," Ron acknowledged back as he smiled sheepishly before he was cut off by Monique as she stormed up to him.

"Stupid idiot," Monique started to say with an angry scowl as she again poked Ron in the chest before softening her expression as the pout grew on his face.

"Ah come on Nique look what you did…here I'll fix it," Raquel moped with an almost childlike hint to her voice as if she were playfully trying to scold Monique before she grabbed Ron and forced his face in between her breasts.

"Raquel…let him go," Zita demanded, her left eyebrow twitching madly like it always did when she was dealing with Raquel when the latter did something that the former did not totally approve of, as she not so politely pushed past Monique and tried to pull Ron's head out of Raquel's cleavage.

"Okay already Z, I was just having a little fun, I didn't mean anything by it, after all if he did wanna see the twins up close then he should have given me a shirt," Raquel bemoaned her current situation before she pushed her breasts up high and then let them slowly down again.

"I don't think that's why he did it, though I can't really fault him, we do look good don't we," Jessica breathed out softly with an unsure pout darkening her beautiful features as she look over to Zita before not managing to contain a proud smile at how good she felt that she was looking at that moment.

"We're naked…mostly," Zita pointed out with a slightly confused frown as she looked to Jessica like perhaps she had suddenly gone blind.

"That we are…but it's damn cold out here, I think I know why Ron chose this outfit for us," Eve admitted with a slightly sheepish blush to her cheeks before her smirk grew into a smile and then a little laugh as she drank in the sight of the others standing naked around her, fully liking what she was seeing.

"Stuff's poppin out all over around here," Monique replied with a confused look as she turned and watched Raquel pop the top on a large bottle of champagne with some chagrin.

"Who wants champagne," Raquel shouted out then in the middle of everything, interrupting Monique and Eve, before she turned the bottle around and then took a deep long swig.

"That's not the only thing poppin around here," Zita grumbled out impatiently as she lightly glared at Raquel's chest, leaving the taller woman looking confused for a moment.

"Raquel…watch it with those things will ya, you're gonna put somebody's eye out," Eve exclaimed loudly in some alarm as she pulled her head back after Raquel had quickly turned to her side and almost sideswiped her across the face with her breasts.

"Easy you two, we're supposed to be having fun here remember everyone, so if you're all not to busy squabbling with each other I think that it's time that we all got into the hot tub and let the real fun begin," Ron cautioned somberly as he walked forward and got in between the two as quickly as possible to keep anything from happening before he then turned and gestured to the hot tub, hoping that they'd all follow along.

"Sorry Eve, I just couldn't resist, you're at that perfect height," Raquel politely apologized, a dopey grin appearing on her lips stretched from one end of them to the other, before Eve let back a laugh and then buried her face in between the taller woman's breasts as she gave her as strong of a hug as she could. The suddenness of the act almost caused Raquel to drop the bottle of champagne, but Monique was quick to take it out of her hands and take her own deep long swig.

"And I'm betting that she's so thrilled about that," Jessica snickered out under her breath with a deep blush to her cheeks before Ron slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close, with the busty blonde putting up no fight.

"I can certainly think of worse things to have happen to you, but," Monique guessed with a slightly impatient and unsure frown before Zita snuck up behind her before she reached her arms around and gave both of the taller woman's breasts a good hard squeeze, an act that very nearly made Monique drop the bottle of champagne.

"How about you guys stop surprising each other, otherwise we're going to break the bottles," Ron observed quickly, his voice more than a little hesitant, as he took the bottle of champagne from Monique and was just about to take a swig of it himself when Jessica in turn stole it from him. Letting out a little laugh she took a small drink and then handed it over to Eve, who had managed to tear herself away from Raquel for a little bit.

"Fair enough, just as long as Raquel watches where she's swinging those things," Eve replied with a slightly sarcastic edge to her words as Ron saw as she lifted the bottle to her mouth the edges of her lips curled up into an impish grin.

"So this was why you brought us up here Ron, to strip down and prance around in the cold," Monique asked back with a slightly skeptical frown as she pulled Zita around her body and held the shorter woman close, if for no other reason that for her body heat.

"Er…something like that Nique, I just thought that we'd have a little party for awhile before the real show starts," Ron answered with a slightly nervous grin as he was still hoping very much that the ladies would like his surprise when they finally figured out what it was, otherwise he guessed that he'd be in a world of trouble.

"Show…what show," Jessica asked through a confused look, one that Ron quickly cut off and silenced with a kiss, before speaking.

"You'll see, but it won't start for a few hours so we have some time to have ourselves a little party, everybody in the hot tub," Ron said as he did his best to explain a little bit about the surprise without giving everything away all right at once.

"Not yet," Zita exclaimed suddenly with a look of pure inspiration in her gaze as she quickly pulled away from Monique and looked to Ron.

"Not yet…what…why," Raquel demanded slightly in anger as she wrapped her arms around herself and shivered a little, looking longingly at the bubbling and steaming hot tub several feet away.

"I just wish that I had a camera, so that we'd have something to remember this all by," Zita said slowly with a heartfelt look of worry clearly etched onto her face before Ron let go of Jessica and walked over to her.

"Don't worry Z…I've got ya covered," Ron grinned out merrily to her before he turned back to Raquel, who was now standing just beside the hot tub look down into it.

"What do you mean," Zita asked, now more confused than ever, as she stepped forward and laid her head on Ron's chair, smiling slightly as his arms slid around her holding her close.

"Hey Raquel…look under that towel on that chair behind you," Ron called out over Zita's head as he turned his head to the side now fully and tried to keep his mind on the task at hand and not how terribly sexy Raquel looked, or the effects of the cold was having on certain parts of her anatomy.

"Huh…oh, uh okay…I don't really see what I'm supposed to be…son of a," Raquel weakly mumbled back as she reluctantly turned away from the bubbling hot tub, lifted the towel on one of the chairs back slowly, before letting out a startled exclamation.

"Ron seems to have thought of everything," Jessica observed with a slightly nervous little laugh though she was feeling a bit more confident that Ron really did know what he was doing when he had planned all of this.

"I wonder how many pictures it can hold," Eve wondered aloud with a genuinely curious twinkle in her eyes, seemingly completely ignoring just how cold she was and just how badly she really wanted to dive into the hot tub at that moment.

"About five hundred…so don't anybody be concerned or worried about running out, Zita…if you'll do the honors," Ron shrugged with an eerily relaxed grin before he did his best to look around at all of the women there assembled.

"I'd be glad to," Zita replied with a quick kiss on Ron's lips before she broke away and rushed to the camera, at the very least intent on getting some pictures that would warm anyone's coldest night.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A Private Beach-Hawaii

"You know, this would be so much better if Ron were here," Britina sulked impatiently as she irritably kicked a leaf away, staring sadly out over the ocean.

"If she says that one more time I'm going to strangle her," Crystal declared angrily as she tightly clenched her hands into fists and had to be restrained by Penny or the brunette would have gone after the blonde to rearrange her face.

"Easy there Crystal, you know she's just saying what we're all thinking, just calm down baby," Penny whispered softly into Crystal's ear as she held her close, before she went a step further and untied her bikini top, ripping it off before Crystal even knew what had happened.

"Eh…I know, it's just that she's said it like twenty times," Crystal sighed back, a frustrated breath shakily escaping her lips before she felt a draft, looked down and noticed that she was topless, finally turning her head towards Penny and cocking a curious eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"So, hey I just thought that it'd be a way to get your mind off of Britina," Penny shrugged out softly as she let Crystal go and tried her best to smile sweetly.

"I'm sorry Crystal, I didn't mean to upset you, it's just that I really miss Ron right now, that's all," Britina sullenly interrupted with a big pout as she hung her head and stared at the sand at her feet as the waves began to drag some of it back out into the open ocean.

"Ya know what Blondie…you have been looking a little pudgy lately, something you want to tell us," Shego asked with a rather pointed look in her eyes as she leaned her head to one side and looked down at the pop star's stomach, which true to her words wasn't as flat and toned as it had been since she'd moved in.

"Guess I can't keep anything from you," Britina mumbled back softly with a guilty and scared look to her before a tear escaped her and slid down her cheeks.

"You're pregnant," Liz gasped in astonishment and wide eyes as her hands instantly went to cover her mouth.

"Kinda," Britina shrugged back meekly before she was mobbed by a group hug from all of the women present on the beach save Shego and Liz.

"There is no such thing as being kinda pregnant, either you are or you aren't girlie, it's just that simple," Shego stated with an unimpressed scowl across her face as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and wished in the back of her mind that she hadn't worn as revealing of a swimsuit as she had.

"Guilty as charged then I suppose," Britina admitted with a hearty and warm laugh before Tara gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations," Liz cried loudly as she rushed forward and gave Britina as strong of a hug as she could manage getting a little one on one time with the blonde pop star.

"Yes, I knew it, that's why you stopped eating all of that junk food," Tara declared with a fist pump as in her mind she was already dreaming up possible names for the child.

"Huh, I stopped eating that stuff a long time ago, it always had me running low right in the middle of a show," Britina nervously answered while slowly shaking her head, not seeing the same connection between the two facts that Tara was.

"But you and Ron have only done it…what, like once or twice," Crystal observed with a deep in thought look to her as she though back over the past several months since Britina had moved into the house and let her hair down so to speak.

"Uh…three times actually," Britina cleared up the confusion as she held up three fingers proudly, counting the number of times that she and Ron had sex since she had moved into the house.

"Guess third time's the charm eh," Shego joked darkly before she turned and started to make her way towards the gentle surf, getting as far as the high tide mark before being interrupted.

"And what about you Shego, you and Ron done it yet," Penny asked sharply with an irritated scowl darkening her features as she whipped around to fully face the former villain.

"Heh, why do you think that he was worn out all last weekend…and then again a few months ago, poor boy couldn't lift a finger till Monday night," Shego proudly replied with a fire in her eyes as she openly recalled what she considered to be a couple of her triumphs with Ron.

"I remember that weekend, Kim seemed pretty worn out to come to think of it," Tara pondered in agreement as she slowly nodded her head and walked towards Shego, but stopped when the older woman spoke.

"I went through team Possible like a hurricane, they didn't know what hit em," Shego shot back with a very determined edge to her words before she squatted down and picked up a small seashell at her feet.

"Ya know Shego, now that you mention it I haven't seen you hitting the ole sauce for some time either, anything you want to tell us," Liz guessed aloud with a sly grin as she walked up beside her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"What, I have a physical coming up…stupid Global Justice doctors, besides it's not like I can get pregnant anyway, that all got wiped away forever when I got my powers," Shego snarled out loudly as she jerked away from Liz and glared dourly at her.

"Perhaps, but then again this is Ron we're talking about here," Penny replied as she walked back over to Britina and gave the taller woman a warm hug, finally leaving her arms wrapped around her waist.

"Meaning," Shego asked, not quite getting what it was that Penny was getting at, as she turned her back on the ocean and waited for an answer.

"Meaning that with his mystical monkey power who knows what could happen, he might just be able to make the impossible…well possible," Crystal pointed out with an almost knowing look in her eyes as she was desperately trying to suppress a laugh.

"Oh brother," Tara sighed with a long delayed rolling of her eyes before she couldn't help but join Crystal in a good and hearty laugh at the look of sheer panic and uncertainty on Shego's face.

END OF MISSING MOMENTS 19

ADDITION: The next chapter will be about Nikki, Holly, and Selina with Ron before a chapter with his three newest daughters. As always suggestions and thoughts are appreciated and welcomed. On a side note I have a question about the ladies, when reading the story do you still see them as cartoon characters or have they become "real" to you. I ask because when I write the story I rarely still see the characters as cartoon characters but real flesh and blood characters, in fact so much so that I pattern some of the ladies after models and such that I've seen. Bonnie and Hope I model after C.J. and Raquel Gibson. Anybody have any ideas about whom the characters would resemble in the real world, given that some of them are probably a little to "fake" to ever exist in the real world…


	174. Missing Moments Volume 20

KIRONBON KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 20**

The Mall-A Few Weeks After Ron's Three New Daughters

"I stand by what I said earlier, she's crazy," Holly remarked with an exasperated sigh as she shook her head before a wide smile spread across her lips as they stepped into the warmth of the mall.

"Well I don't know about that, I mean," Selina shrugged back nervously as she shook a few flakes of snow out of her hair.

"What else is there, it's practically Thanksgiving and she wears that, what else would you call it," Holly exclaimed with a fervent waving of her arms as she half wheeled around on the younger woman, trying not to get to angry so early in the day.

"Well," Selina tried to say as it was obvious that she was trying to stay neutral between her two newest lovers, still a bit shaky around them both.

"I can hear you two ya know," Nikki called out loudly as she stepped through the doorway and unzipped her coat, shivering a bit from how little she had decided to wear. Since she had been lazy and forgotten to wash most of her clothes all that she had been left with to wear on such a short notice was one of her summer dresses. However she had only held Sabrina long enough for Bonnie's youngest to spit up all over her, forcing her to have to change. The only thing that she could find to wear was one of Kim's newest sundresses, which of course fit the shorter and less full figured super-spy like a glove, deftly showing off every bit of her femininity. But with Nikki she had to be careful not to talk to big of a step lest the hem ride up to high and get her into trouble.

"Yeah…wanna make somethin of it," Holly argued back with an impatient groan as she started to turn towards the bustier woman but Selina got in between them and smiled sweetly.

"If we weren't here to cheer Ron up then yeah…trust me, I'd make something of it, you can count on it," Nikki pointed out with a suppressed edge of anger in her words as she carefully watched Ron out of the corner of her eyes hoping that they weren't upsetting him to much.

"Ladies please…this is not what I need right now, don't make me get in the middle," Ron pleaded with some impatience as he sadly shook his head and let his shoulders slump forward, not wanting to get into a fight right then.

"But I thought you liked being in the middle," Holly observed with a confused look to her as she momentarily stopped walking, earning her an odd look from an old couple sitting on a bench nearby, before Selina blushed a bright red right down to her multi-colored roots and grabbed her arm, hurrying her forward.

"Not here Holly…come on, let's go take Ron past the food court, the smell of all of that food usually does the trick," Selina thought out loud with a nervous smile as she started to head towards the food court.

"Wait, we can't, that won't work this time," Holly cautioned softly with an apprehensive look of worry as she turned and looked over at Ron, the concern fully evident in her gaze.

"What, why not," Nikki harshly whispered as she looked fully interest in shedding her coat no matter if she got it back later or not, hoping that Ron was to busy staring into a nearby store window to notice what they were talking about.

"Selina, keep Ron busy for a few seconds will ya," Holly said softly to the younger woman on her arm with a smile before she leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead, careful not to draw to much attention to them.

"How am I supposed to do that," Selina asked with a look of panic as she quickly whipped her head back and forth between looking up at Holly and looking over at Ron, almost starting to sweat.

"Easy…honey, just relax and take him to that store over there, there's a bunch of new Hank The Snowman stuff over there, while you're in there just start talking to him about whatever, his likes…his dislikes, get to know him better, you can do that right," Nikki said back as she did her best to quickly explain to Selina how to keep Ron busy for long enough for her and Holly to have their little talk.

"Y…yeah, I think so," Selina replied as she slowly nodded her head before she left Holly's side and went to Ron, leading him away with a terminally scared look in her eyes.

"Good…now what was so important that we had to miss out on that, and you'd better make it quick because Selina looks like she's about ready to pass out, I don't know how long she can keep Ron busy," Nikki commented with a slight nod of her head as she watched Ron and Selina walk away for a few seconds before turning back to Holly, who lead her over towards a large potted plant before she finally spoke.

"We can't go to the food court because it'll remind him of when he was here with Hope and Jessica and that bomb went off," Holly explained, her voice low, as she tried to make it appear to anyone watching them that they were talking about something to do with the large potted plant next to them, and not something more serious.

"But that happened years ago, surely he's moved past that by now," Nikki answered with a wave of her hand in disbelief and an unconvinced little laugh as that clearly hadn't been something that she thought that would still really affect Ron this many years after the fact.

"Hope and Jessica haven't, Jessica avoids the food court here like the plague and Hope still wakes up in the middle of the night sometimes in a cold sweat, and all that she can say is boom, last time Rosa's car backfired they both nearly jumped a mile," Holly admitted with a somber pout as she remembered a night a few days before in which she had held the scared brunette for what felt like days before she had finally been able to calm down enough to go back to sleep.

"I had no idea, but shouldn't they have talked to someone about this years ago," Nikki answered honestly with a surprised look before she turned and lightly leaned back up against the large potted plant, feeling sorry for the two and a little angry that she hadn't noticed it herself.

"They did, thought everything was taken care of back then to, guess some traumatic experiences never really fully go away," Holly replied sadly as she slowly shook her head and stared down at the floor.

"How do you know so much," Nikki asked with a look of surprise and some disbelief as she let out a good-natured laugh and then gave the surprised brunette a strong one-armed hug.

"I didn't spend high school and college out drinking with friends like you," Holly stated with a poorly suppressed hint or scorn and sarcasm in her words as she found that she may have meant the words but she couldn't force herself to look Nikki in the eye.

"Oh…you were one of those girls, never thought I'd let someone like you string me up and spank me like you did last night," Nikki drawled back with a sing song tone of voice and a smile on her face like a cat would get when it had just caught the canary as she slid her arms around Holly's waist and pulled her close, not giving a damn if anyone was looking.

"Could you possibly be any louder, I think some people in the next county didn't hear you," Holly harshly snapped back as she made a mostly symbolic attempt to push Nikki away before Nikki interrupted her.

"I come from a large family remember, growing up I had to speak up if I wanted to be heard," Nikki reminded Holly with an unimpressed frown as a few memories from her childhood sprang up in her mind.

"Well you're in a big family now and you don't have to speak up to be heard, as for growing up…well I'd say that aside from the obvious the jury's still out on that one," Holly countered with a serious look of concern before her gaze fell to Nikki's expansive chest and she couldn't help but openly blush.

"Very funny…really, so then what are we going to do to help him, I don't think that I can sit through a Fearless Ferret marathon right now, and somehow I doubt that he'd enjoy some tour of the malls many bookstores and other fun facts," Nikki replied as she chose not to comment on Holly's words just yet before her thoughts turned instead to what they could do to try and help Ron.

"Hey, I'll have you know that's a very educational tour…it's fun to," Holly argued quickly as she defended a tour that she had been on many times, oddly always by herself after not being able to find anyone willing to go with her.

"Maybe so but we really need to help him, he's a nervous wreck," Nikki pointed out with a somber pout souring her features before she leaned her head in and rested her forehead against Holly's earning the pair a few more looks.

"Don't you think I know that, Bonnie's at her wits end trying to decide whether the girls blame her for Ron and their mom not being together, and from what I saw on the ride over here Ron ain't much better, we know sex won't work for anything but a quick fix," Holly snapped back with a little more anger than she had originally intended as she jerked her head back to try and glare as strongly as she could at the redhead.

"Maybe…but it'd sure as hell be an enjoyable few minutes…okay, maybe we should get him somewhere quiet where we won't be disturbed and actually talk to him, see if he'll open up to us since he wouldn't think that we're judging him," Nikki calmly answered with a nervous and unsure shrug of her shoulders as she took the glare from Holly in stride and held her tongue, not really looking for a fight just yet.

"Do you think he thinks that we're judging him for what happened in Brazil," Holly guessed with a very worried and nervous twitching to her hands as Nikki could tell that thought was really bothering the former nerd.

"I'm not sure, but we'll never know until we talk to him and actually ask him, I don't think that Kim is actually angry at him, I think that she just needs a little while to digest all of this, you already mentioned Bonnie, you and I are to new to really have an opinion," Nikki answered softly as she tried to calm her friend and lover down a little if she could before shrugging her shoulders a bit at the end.

"Says you maybe, we may not have known Ron for as long as say Kim and Hope but our opinion matters to Ron…I know it does, and his opinion matters a whole hell of a lot to me," Holly replied with a slightly stern frown as she shook her head and momentarily went back to scanning the crowd, making sure that no one had become interested in their conversation.

"Why," Nikki asked back softly with a genuinely curious look in her eyes as despite her often flippant attitude towards things she truly did care.

"Because…he's the first guy since I got this body that hasn't looked at me for two seconds and wanted to tie my ankles together behind my head," Holly solemnly remarked with an embarrassed blush to her cheeks as she frantically looked around hoping very much that her words would go completely unnoticed by everyone in the mall with the exception of Nikki.

"Of course not, Marcella or Raquel would be the one that'd want to do that…I kid, look Holly I know what you mean, you think it's easy being burdened with these things, every time that Raquel and I want to go to the pool we have to go after hours so that we don't cause a commotion, even now all anybody here sees of me are my breasts," Nikki quipped with a sly grin and a little blush as Holly scowled back at her before she grew quiet.

"Not me," Holly pointed out sweetly with a very honest tone to her words and smile across her lips and she made a point of looking the slightly taller redhead in the eyes.

"I know honey, and that's one of the reasons that I love you," Nikki warmly declared back with a look of pride in her eyes before she leaned in and gave a surprised Holly a quick peck on the lips, careful not to go overboard with the kiss.

"Be that as it may it looks like our time's about to run out, Selina's looking at us," Holly shakily answered, curling her toes up in her shoes to try and keep herself from letting things progress any further with Nikki, before she glanced over and saw Selina staring at them with a lost look on her face while Ron was looking off in the distance at the other end of the mall.

"So…let her look, it's not every day that she gets the chance to see two hot babes locked in each other's arms," Nikki proudly stated with a dignified air to her words as Holly could easily tell that she wasn't kidding around.

"Er…yes it is, she sees it every day since she moved in remember, half the time the two hot babes are naked…poor girl looks lost, we should help her, come on," Holly countered with a less than impressed and slightly annoyed edge to her words as she leaned back a bit further and looked right back at Nikki.

"Ah do we have to, I like it right here with you," Nikki pouted with a fake tone of sadness before she hung her head and shook it slightly back and forth, softly moaning under her breath.

"So do I, but Selina needs us and we're not going to let her down, not now…we don't need to be arguing in front of Ron okay, if we don't show her some love it'll affect Ron," Holly explained to Nikki with an almost motherly look of disapproval as she quickly whipped her head back and forth between Ron and the busty redhead.

"Okay fine, just don't bitch at me about public display's of affection alright," Nikki shrugged out merrily as she pulled her arms back and then walked over towards Selina, looking back at Holly over her shoulder the whole way.

"What do you," Holly managed to get out with a confused look to her before Ron took her hand in his and frowned, causing her to stop talking and look over at him in concern.

"Hey cutie, miss me," Nikki called out to Selina with an overly happy grin firmly fixed upon her lips before she threw her arms around the younger girls shoulders and drew her close, her excitement dimming a little at the realization that the shorter woman was shaking.

"Well I…mmpf," Selina started to mutter softly before she was cut off by a kiss from Holly that left her momentarily breathless.

"Guess we've moved past trying to keep things a secret from the public," Ron muttered nervously with an apprehensive look around the mall, thankful that not to many were taking an interest in what was going on between the four of them.

"I…I…I," Selina stammered out a bit before she had to stop talking to take several deep breaths lest she collapse.

"I understand what you're trying to do ladies and I'm grateful…really I am, but you don't have to do this, I'll be fine…all I need is some time and a chance to get to know my daughters, things will get better," Ron softly told the three women with an appreciative smile before he thanked each one of them with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Ron, but in case you don't know I'm not the type of girl that just gives up without a fight," Holly told him with a slightly stern look as she took one of Ron's hands in hers, holding it tight.

"Yeah, thanks but no thanks, we're not letting you get off that easily, are we Selina," Nikki added with a daring smile before she threw an arm around Selina's shoulders and drew her close, noticing that the younger woman looked a little more than scared.

"Y…yeah, what she said, we came here to try and cheer you up and that's what we're going to do, and we're not leaving until we do it," Selina nervously replied with a slightly more confident look to her as she slowly nodded her head, the entire time watching Nikki out of the corner of her eye to make sure that the redhead wasn't going to pull her into another kiss.

"I'm not going to get out of this, am I," Ron wondered aloud with an anxious and curious smile before Selina walked up and gave him a warm hug as she laid her head on his chest. Try as he might Ron couldn't help himself, sliding his hands down her toned body until he slid both into the back pockets of her jeans, giving her backside a quick squeeze. In response she could only manage an ear to ear before she let him pick her up enough so that she could give him a proper kiss on the lips.

"Nope, I'm afraid that you're stuck with us," Holly quipped back with a soft smile and half shrug of her shoulders before she laid a hand on Selina's shoulder.

"Till death do us part," Nikki added merrily with a very strong nodding of her head before she leaned in and gave him a kiss of her own.

"So just get used to it, now come on…I'll race ya to the escalators," Selina said through a small sigh as she slowly shook her head, before she arched her eyebrows and nodded her head towards the escalators. Seconds later she took off towards the escalators with Ron in her wake, leaving Holly and Nikki behind to wonder if they should even bother chasing after them.

END OF MISSING MOMENTS 20

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be about Ron and his three newest daughters before then the next one will have a continuation of this chapter. I'll again ask if there's any actress or model or whatever that you my readers think of when you read my stories as what the different ladies look like, or do you still see them as cartoon characters. When writing the chapters I tend to see them all as actual people, it just helps me right. As always reviews are greatly appreciated and any questions should be asked in my forums, which I check on a regular basis.


	175. Missing Moments Volume 21

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 21**

The House-The Hallway Next To The Living Room

"Hey Ron, could I have a word with you," Eve asked softly, looking oddly as if she had thought that the carpet at her feet had literally turned to pins and needles as she looked very uncomfortable.

"Can it wait, I have to show these pictures to the girls, help them learn everybody's names and like me more," Ron replied softly with a very nervous and unsure frown as he tried to figure out what had gotten Eve so worked up.

"No I'm sorry but it can't, I'm not going to try and stop you showing them the family albums, I just want to make sure that," Eve stuttered out quickly, her eyes quickly darting back and forth, before the gravity of her fear silenced her.

"That you don't show them the special ones…you know…the ones with the pictures of us doing things that'd make Madonna blush," Raquel finished for her with an almost eerie expression of pride and triumph, tightly clutching a bulging photo album under her arm, as she walked past them towards her room.

"Hey, I thought that we agreed not to talk about that kind of stuff while the girls are around, they might get the wrong idea, we're trying to help Ron make a good first impression remember," Eve shot back still mostly under her breath as she hurried forward to wrap her arms around Raquel as best she could while not getting a face-full of the taller woman's breasts.

"I know honey, that's why I'm taking this one to my room, I wanted to try a few new positions out with Nikki and Holly but they'd never heard of them so I had to dig through the old photo albums until I found the right one, and don't worry we won't mess this up for you Ron, I know how much it means to you," Raquel forced herself to say back calmly as she extricated herself from Eve's arms before she leaned over and gave Ron a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you Raquel, could you please try to keep the noise down to, it might take Anna awhile to realize what's going on but I think that Giselle and Teresa will figure it out pretty fast," Ron commented softly with an extremely nervous smile sliding across his lips as his fears only worsened about what could possibly go wrong.

"Guess they get that from their mother huh, sorry…I couldn't resist," Raquel shrugged back with an apologetic smile to Ron before receiving a none to pleased hard slap on the backside from Eve, with the look in her eyes clearly telling her to get on with it already and open up the space for Ron and his three newest daughters.

"You're forgiven…Eve, it's over, what I need from everyone is no distractions, unless it's an emergency, I don't know how long this is going to take so I can't give you any hints," Ron nodded back before he turned to Eve, laid a hand gently on her shoulder, and made sure that she was looking him right in the eye as he spoke so that she understood everything.

"We know honey, just do your best and remember that we're behind you one hundred percent," Eve replied, forcing herself to smile in the sweet way that she always saved especially for Ron, before turning her expression upside down when Raquel turned and looked her way.

"Don't sweat it, if any of us get a serious need for a little Ronshine we'll just have to come up with something to tide us over until you're done," Raquel shrugged with a relaxed and warm smile before she pulled Ron into a quick hug, sliding her body easily around what he was holding in his hands.

"Do you think that they know what's really going on here, they know full well about you and Bonnie Ron, I'm just not sure whether or not they know about the rest of us," Eve pointed out with a slight bit of contempt in her gaze as she carefully watched Raquel pull back and look her way over her shoulder.

"I think that Teresa knows that she has a whole lot more siblings now, but I'm not sure if she's figured out everything else," Ron answered with a pleading smile as he looked back and forth between the two, silently hoping that they'd remain calm and not get into an argument.

"Well we've tried to keep the displays of affection down to a minimum when they're around, you're just lucky that it isn't summer, otherwise Eve and I would be dead giveaways," Raquel relayed calmly as she set her hands on her hips before not being able to help but allow her lips to curl up into a smirk as she glanced over at Eve and then licked her lips.

"I'm aware of that Raquel, and thank you, I'm not sure how they'll react when they learn the whole truth, I have a funny feeling that Giselle will be a little to curious for her own good," Ron said to her slowly before he swallowed hard and briefly turned back towards the direction of the living room before Eve interrupted his musings.

"Leaving Teresa to just puzzle over it and Anna to hurt herself trying to sort it all out in her head," Eve added with a concerned pout darkening her usually bright and carefree features as she pointed out what she felt was the obvious truth while not cracking herself up at the absurdity of it all.

"Right, so then let's try and keep all of that to a minimum, at least until after the proper introductions tonight," Ron agreed a little to quickly before momentarily wishing that Eve and Raquel would just say forget it all and drag him off into one of the bedrooms to have their way with him, anything like that had to be better than facing his newest daughters at that exact moment in time.

"Yes sir, as long as I get an extra helping of Ronshine when it's over," Raquel stated with a sharp jerk of her head as both hands slid down her mostly flat stomach and both thumbs were soon tucked under the waistband of her sweatpants.

"Done," Ron said with a nod of his own head and a warm and broad smile for both before his expression soured slightly at Eve's next words.

"What about me," Eve grumbled softly with a slightly hurt pout as her head drooped a bit and she slid both hands into the back pockets of her jeans, palms facing forward.

"There's enough Ronshine for us both honey, my cabin at ten," Raquel offered up with an optimistic and helpful smile and tone to her words, truly smiling warmly at Eve as if in an olive branch of peace before the shorter woman answered.

"It's a deal," Eve quickly replied with a look of sheer excitement in her eyes before she turned Ron around and then shoved him into the living room before he could get a single word in edgewise.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Living Room

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting," Ron said with a nervous tinge to his words as he tried to keep as calm as possible as he stepped into the living room. Anna sat on the couch with her hands clasped in her lap, looking extremely nervous. Teresa was on her way walking around the room, closely studying each and every picture that she could find, the wheels in her mind already whirling about questions to ask. Meanwhile Giselle looked pretty bored, alternating between digging some dirt out from underneath her fingernails and checking the clock every few seconds.

"N…no, not at all," Anna stuttered and stammered back quickly as she badly fumbled with her words, nearly knocking a lamp on the end table over in her hurry to stand up.

"It hasn't been very long da…Mr. Stoppable," Teresa forced herself to answer as calmly as possible, before she smiled sweetly at Ron and hesitantly brushed some lint off of his shoulder.

"Well I'm sorry all the same, for making you wait…and a whole lot more," Ron said guiltily as he walked over to the couch and then sat down, setting the photo albums down on the coffee table in front of him. Before anyone could say anything further Anna hurried to sit down beside him, visibly eager to see the pictures. Giselle scowled darkly and moved over to sit in Ron's favorite chair before finally shooting her younger sister a death glare.

"Please…you don't have to say that, you didn't know about us so you couldn't have," Teresa started to reply before she went silent as a bright red blush covered up her face. To hide her embarrassment she quickly sat down on the other side of Ron and let enough of her hair fall forward so that her face became obscured.

"Anyway I thought that I'd start off with Kim, you've only just met her but I've known her since we were little kids, we've been best friends ever since, no matter what happened we were there for each other…and we still are," Ron began softly with a slightly relieved edge to his words, glad to finally be getting the whole thing started.

"Boring," Giselle grumbled under her breath as she quickly rolled her eyes and glanced over at the fireplace first and then the clock.

"Maybe to you, but we certainly had a lot of fun in our adventures over the years, locked up a lot of criminals to, made the streets a whole lot safer," Ron commented with a subtle frown as he turned and looked straight over at Giselle, who knew that she'd been heard but oddly rather than get upset went quiet and stared down at her feet.

"We know all about your adventures, once we found out that you were our father we found your website and learned everything that we could," Teresa admitted with a slightly guilty frown on her face and embarrassed blush to her cheeks as she momentarily picked her head up and looked right at Ron before tilting her head back down and away.

"Lots of fun," Giselle grumbled before she flopped back in the seat and stared lazily up at the ceiling before Anna cut in.

"She seems pretty nice…but I kinda get the feeling that she doesn't like us," Anna said softly as by her immediate demeanor Ron guessed that she was expecting him to get upset. But after spending over fifteen years with a houseful of women and then later on many more children it often took an awful lot to get him angry anymore.

"She likes you, it's just that with Kim…she has a habit of being a control freak most of the time, she's a very strong woman however at her core much of that strength just masks how scared she can get about things," Ron started off slowly with as reassuring of a voice as he could as he turned his head towards Anna, hoping that he was getting his point across to her.

"But what could she be scared about, she's Kim Possible, she can do anything," Anna cautiously squeaked back, looking very timid, as she spoke up before Teresa could.

"Plenty of things Anna, often people that are very brave are also very scared, but for them rather than letting that fear control them and ruin their lives they use it instead to drive them to do what few can, human curiosity is born out of fear, we fear what we don't understand so when something comes up that we don't fully understand we become afraid of it, thus we can't rest until we know everything about it…leaving us no longer afraid, understand," Ron did his best to try and explain it to his newest daughters as he felt a small sense of relief and joy at how even though she was trying to disguise it Giselle was listening closely to him along with her two sisters.

"I think so, but then how did the two of you and Ms. Rockwaller become…become," Teresa said as she slowly nodded her head before using Bonnie's last name and becoming unable to finish her question out fully.

"Involved, well that's kind of a tricky question, Kim and Bonnie…you can call her than you know, Aunt Bonnie…you don't have to call her Ms. Rockwaller," Ron finished off for his eldest new daughter with a sly smirk turning up the edges of his lips before he paused for a moment before continuing. "Even before Kim and I started dating I thought that Bonnie was good looking, but being that she was so caught up in the high school dating food chain I never had a chance with her, she and Kim fought like cats and dogs all throughout high school, but when push came to shove they could work together to get the job done, and be quite the team to, after the plane crash that killed her family we tried to help her through it I guess that one thing just kind of lead to another, now I can't imagine living my life without her, and I'm sure that Kim feels the same way," Ron added with a kind of sarcastic look of nostalgia in his eyes as he then made it a point to turn the pages of the first photo album to those that held the pictures of the time when it was just the three of them in the house.

"This is all very strange," Teresa commented in confusion as she slowly shook her head and then started to look around the room, trying her best to carefully study the army of pictures arrayed around the room.

"Tara practically invited herself, she just fit in so well that nobody had a problem when she moved in, meanwhile we couldn't keep Hope away, when she sets her mind to something it's pretty hard to do anything about it," Ron started up again with a warm smile as he remembered Tara first and then Hope at the time that they had first moved into the house.

"And the fact that everything that she wears is like two sizes to small doesn't hurt anything eh," Giselle muttered out softly under her breath with a look of some scorn that crossed her face before a glare from Teresa stopped her.

"But didn't Kim try to stop things, when they just kept coming, I've already counted twelve of them but I know that there are more," Anna pointed out fearfully as she looked at the pictures around the living room and began to silently count in her head the number of different women that she guessed that she was supposed to call her Aunts now.

"Right you are Anna, honestly I'm not exactly sure how it happened, but once more and more started to move in…after awhile I guess that we just lost the ability to say no, but it wasn't as if we really went out looking for someone new, we knew all of them well before they came here," Ron said as he nodded slowly at first before he couldn't help but shake his head at the insanity of it all.

"But not all of them, where are the pictures of Aunt Yori, Aunt Raquel, Aunt Eve, and Aunt Britina, I don't see them in here anywhere," Teresa asked with a curious but hesitant look in her eyes as immediately after she finished speaking she looked as if she was scared that she had overstepped her bounds.

"Well I'd met Yori when I went to Japan on a special trip, Kim tried to hide it but I think that she was always a little jealous about my relationship with Yori," Ron tried to explain as delicately as possible without giving away more than he needed to before Giselle interrupted him.

"What about hers," Giselle asked as her interest was a little more than piqued at this certain turn of events in the conversation.

"I'm not sure really, I don't think that Yori ever really had a problem with Kim and once KP got over the initial wave of jealousy they got along really well, and by the time that Yori moved in I think that Kim was open enough to it that when Yori…she really didn't object," Ron explained slowly and patiently as a few choice memories of the past several years quickly came rushing back to him.

"Didn't anybody have a problem with all of this, I can't see everybody just being thrilled with the sitch here," Giselle countered rather pointedly, struggling a bit to sound like her usual tone of skepticism, but her façade cracked just enough that Ron could tell that she was genuinely curious.

"We've been pretty lucky on that front, there have been a few people that have looked at us funny and stuff like that, but the fact that we live out in the country and try to keep the public displays of affection and the like down to a minimum haven't hurt," Ron acknowledged with a shaky deep breath as he tried to act as if they'd never encountered a problem because of the relationship choices they had made, knowing full well that they had encountered several problems over the years. Not the least of those problems being a multitude of odd stares and mutterings under people's breaths as they passed by. At first Ron had done his best to remain peaceful and smile in response to every insult or snide comment. But after some time he had resorted to pulling whoever was closest to him to his side, sliding his hands into their back pockets, and walking down the center of the aisle, giving each of his lovers backsides a good squeeze every now and then. And that course of action had been the lightest, whereas others had gotten them kicked out of a few establishments, garnering them a charge or two of indecent exposure.

"So what about Aunt Bonnie and some of the others," Teresa began her question with a slightly more relaxed smile gracing her lips before Ron set about going over every one of the pictures in the photo album and explaining things more than perhaps he would have liked.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-A Few Hours Later

"All in all a productive day I'd say," Eve said softly as she walked out of the bathroom, shutting the light off behind her, giving Ron a little twirl to show off her new frilly nightgown.

"Depends on whether you call telling them…our entire life story up to this point, counts as being productive," Raquel lazily drawled back with a long and drawn out yawn in the middle as she put her arms up over her eyes, blocking out the light from the lamp on the nightstand. Ron grinned softly over at Raquel, lying completely naked on her back beside him, for a few seconds before he turned back to Eve as she sat down on the bed beside him.

"Well I would call it a productive day," Ron softly laughed with an immature grin before he leaned over and gave Eve a soft peck on the cheek, finally shifting in his seat a bit and sliding his boxers off and onto the floor.

"Thank you Ron, at least somebody agrees with me," Eve politely said to Ron with a warm smile before her countenance grew dark as she glared across him at Raquel.

"Hey now, I never said that I didn't agree with you, I just said that I wasn't sure if I would call it a productive day," Raquel argued back softly, her voice devoid of any real rancor, as she leaned over and draped her upper half across Ron's lap as he laid back down and yawned deeply.

"Oh really, you know you have quite the way with words, one never really can tell whether or not anything you say is supposed to be taken as a compliment…or an insult," Eve groaned with a rather skeptical pursing of her lips as she frowned down at the older woman, who couldn't help but grin a bit.

"Trust me honey, when I insult someone…they know it, and when I compliment someone I make sure that there's no confusion, understand," Raquel declared with a tone of some restraint in her words as at that moment she wanted to prove that she was right however not to the point of getting into a full blown argument with Eve.

"Come on you two, could you just cut it out for one night, I'm actually kinda tired and right now you're not helping Raquel," Ron yawned as he slowly shook his head from side to side, using one hand to try to rub some of the sleep out of his eyes while using the other to brush some hair back off of Raquel's face.

"Gee I wonder why," Eve said scornfully though the whole time that she was speaking the words and a few seconds after her gaze never once left Raquel's more than ample chest.

"Sorry…didn't mean anything by it, just having a little fun," Raquel sourly shrugged back, a hint of sadness in her voice before she sat up and swung her legs over her side of the bed.

"Where are you going," Eve asked, more than a little surprised, as she rose up to her knees on the bed and looked over at Raquel's back as she reached for a nightgown.

"To get a drink of water…from the kitchen, since you," Raquel started to say very slowly as she seemed to be forcing herself to say the words, words that she really didn't want to be saying right at that moment, before Eve cut in.

"Please don't go," Eve called out almost the split second that Raquel had finished speak as she threw herself across Ron, far enough that she could wrap both arms around Raquel's waist and physically hold her down on the bed.

"Are we interrupting," Zita wondered aloud with a curious frown while Yori did her best to hold back a snicker as the two slid into the room and quickly shut the door behind them.

"Are they," Eve asked up to Raquel, who looked very unsure of what to do as she was halfway in between pulling the two sides of her nightgown together.

"Please Raquel-kun," Yori whispered softly as Ron wasn't quite sure if he had heard her right as for the most part Yori kept the suffixes reserved for him and Kim.

"Okay," Raquel shrugged as she slid out of her nightgown and let it drop down to the floor, an act that both Yori and Zita followed suit with. Before he knew it Ron found himself surrounded by four naked woman, each curled up tightly next to him. Straining his arms to grab the blanket he used a little mystical monkey power to help him pull it up over the them. As he drifted off to sleep he wasn't quite sure who had turned out the light.

END OF CHAPTER 21

Author's Notes: As always thanks for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated. Reviews and any and all ideas as to what the next chapter should be, and remember the ideas don't have to simply be for what happens after the main story ends, the moments could be spread throughout the original story.


	176. Missing Moments Volume 22

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 22**

The Club-Late Afternoon

"Could that dress possibly be any shorter," Mrs. Possible said skeptically with an arched eyebrow as she took stock of what Nikki and a few of the newest women in the house were wearing. They were standing outside of Monique's club a few hours before she was to host a release party for Britina's latest album.

"It's okay Mrs. Possible, Nikki has beautiful legs…why shouldn't she show them off," Britina shrugged back with a slightly uneasy smile on her face before she checked the length of her own dress when Mrs. Possible looked away.

"I'm aware of that Britina, but does she have to show them off so freely…that dress is so short that I can almost see her," Mrs. Possible countered back softly with a still very stern look to her as it was clear that she didn't like it.

"I think that's the point Mrs. P," Monique remarked with an easy little laugh and wide smile as she walked up, clipboard in hand.

"But isn't she afraid that someone's going to get the wrong idea and," Mr. Possible finally asked, speaking up for the first time in several minutes, after his mind took several moments to try and fully come to grips with just how much skin Britina and some of the other women were showing.

"That's kind of the idea here Dr. P," Hope recalled with a giddy look of merriment as it was clear that she was thoroughly enjoying all of the trouble that the whole affair was causing Kim's parents.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand," Mr. Possible sighed softly back before he reached his hands up under his glasses and rubbed his eyes a bit.

"It's okay Da…Mr. Possible, neither do I," Selina hesitantly interjected with a nervous smile as she sidled over to the group and lightly patted him on the back, almost calling him dad but still not fully comfortable with doing that even though she had been told that it was okay.

"Just relax everybody, when the media gets here we can settle into the private seats and let them have their fun while we have a nice night out together, just like we planned," Kim declared calmly as she adjusted the necklace around her neck and did her best to smile at anyone that were looking their way.

"I hope you're right honey, all of this attention is giving me a headache," Mr. Possible sighed softly as he shook his head and then rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

"Really, because I seem to remember that you used to love it when you'd get a lot of press dad," Bonnie argued with a sympathetic and loving tone to her words and twinkle in her eyes as she leaned in and gave Mr. Possible a warm hug, an act that seemed to do little else than cause him to blush a fair amount.

"That was back in the old days, you know, the ones when Mr. Possible was still cool," Zita joked with a sly grin before she quickly looked down and then buried her face into the side of Yori's neck.

"Hey now, I'm still cool…I'm still hip, I'm not a square," Mr. Possible strongly objected with a determined look as he initially pounded his chest with his fist, before appearing to have injured himself in the act. Bonnie acted quickly and laid her hand on his chest over the place where he seemed to be injured, leading him away from the others and towards the clubs front doors.

"And to think you married that guy," Zita added with a look of fake awe as she pulled away from Yori a little before Hope let out a laugh and stopped her from saying anything else with a quick kiss on the lips.

"He's probably hung like a horse," Monique mumbled out softly, of what she thought was all completely under her breath as she read back over the schedule of the nights upcoming events, before she noticed that everything and everyone around her had gone suddenly eerily silent.

"Monique," Kim exclaimed loudly in astonishment and embarrassment as she hurried to cover her friend's mouth with her hands.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Mrs. Possible sighed with a groan as she closed her eyes and slowly shook her head.

"I think that would probably be for the best," Britina agreed with a concerned smile before she gave Mrs. Possible a quick hug and then directed Yori and Zita inside.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile-Back At The House

"Could this possibly get any more boring," Giselle grouched with an annoyed scowl as she played with her pack of cigarettes in her pocket while trying to spot an opportunity to slip away from the gathering. Those that hadn't gone with Kim and the others to Britina's release party had stayed behind at the house and decided to hold a party of their own.

"No, and don't even think about lighting up," Hannah shot back with a raised eyebrow of suspicion as she lightly glared at her sister before being interrupted.

"Unless you give me one," Josie chimed in again with a devilish grin, barely looking up from her careful study of Tara talking softly with the newest woman in the house.

"Don't even think about it," Hannah again grouched as she stepped in between the two, making of herself a physical roadblock.

"You need to lighten up Hannah, get that stick out of your ass and relax a little," Giselle snapped sharply with an irritated cough before she turned away to Tara, just in time to watch her least favorite aunt send a warm smile her way.

"Everything copasetic I hope," Saul asked with an optimistic smile as he stepped in between his sisters and pulled his hair back into a ponytail, hair the same color as his mothers.

"What's the point of asking little brother, you know that it's not with these two," Rex replied first with a slightly cocky laugh as he shook his head and pulled his shirt off, on his way to the pool.

"That doesn't mean that you just stop trying," Elizabeth shot back, scolding her older brothers with a variation of the look that her mother used to cast out over the audience when she was still dancing around a shiny pole on stage. Though most of that history was still unknown to her children Jessica had always intended to be honest with her children. But in the days before she had met and moved in with Ron and the others there were days in which she had no memory of. Of those days every so often she had received looks from patrons at the club and visiting dancers making it seem as if something had happened between them, something that they considered to be a good thing, but something that as hard as she tried Jessica could simply not remember.

"You should just give up already Lizzie, you're never going to win," Giselle commented with a bored sigh before she pulled the pack of cigarette's out of her pocket and slipped one in between her lips, holding it there as she pulled the pack away.

"Glad to see you're keeping a positive outlook," Teresa countered, softly scolding her younger sister, as she looked up from her pool chair where she was carefully going over the crossword in the days newspaper.

"You know Giselle Teresa, she's not happy unless she's miserable," Anna tried to joke with a slightly overly eager smile on her lips as she hopped up out of the pool and hurried over. Even though she was the youngest of the three triplets she had developed the fullest figure, resembling more her aunt Tara than either of her sisters. Teresa was the tallest and slimmest of the three, with nothing really standing out to terribly much. Giselle had a very flattery inducing figure, though she rarely played that point up.

"That I do, and I also know that dad has told her specifically not to smoke," Teresa nodded slowly as she set her newspaper aside and then stood up, adjusting her modest bikini afterwards.

"Well Dad's not here right now is he…so what he doesn't know won't hurt him right," Giselle shot back with an argumentative and steely gaze as she slid her hand that wasn't holding the pack of cigarettes into her other front pocket to get her lighter.

"Yeah, but there's far to many of us here for you to think that you can smoke that and not have at least one of us say something to him, I'm already on thin ice after last week," Saul commented with an unsure look of concern as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared down at his shorter sister.

"I wonder whatever for, could it have been sneaking your math tutor out of the kitchen and into the shower," Elizabeth grouched unhappily with a deep frown darkening her features before she reached up and ran both hands through her hair, something that she did in an effort to try and calm her nerves, even if only a little.

"I don't see what the big deal is, she seemed to like it," Rex quipped with a wide grin as he playfully tugged at the scrunchie keeping Teresa's hair up in a ponytail, something that he loved to do as he knew that it annoyed her terribly.

"She was your tutor Saul, you're not supposed to try and take advantage of someone like that," Teresa explained with some distress in her words as she slapped Rex's hand away from her scrunchie and slipped her glasses off, being careful to slowly fold them up so that they wouldn't get scratched.

"Take advantage, I wasn't trying to…look, she volunteered to be my tutor because she has a thing for me, I'm just lucky that she's pretty cute to," Saul scoffed back with a look of surprise as he took offense at the suggestion that he had taken the advantage of his tutor that day.

"Especially once you get her out of her clothes, got her number," Rex nodded with a wide grin, one that had quickly won him many female fans, before his sisters cut in ending his fun instantly.

"Pig," Elizabeth and Giselle both grumbled out loud at the exact same moment, before both looked at each other and glared daggers back and forth. Though they were almost the same age the two had never truly gotten along, something that still bothered Ron and Jessica.

"Come on guys don't fight, please…do it for Dad," Anna hoped with her best innocent smile as she stepped in between her two older sisters before she brought up what she felt like was her ace in the hole. She knew that for all of the bluster, toughness, and lack of respect for authority in Giselle her deepest and darkest fear was something happening to Ron. She had seen clear evidence of this a few days before when he had been eating some pretzels while arguing with Giselle about her curfew and suddenly began to choke on one. Jessica had rushed forward and performed the Heimlich maneuver saving his life, but Anna had seen the look of sheer panic and fear in Giselle's eyes as thoughts of what could have happened flooded through her mind. Giselle had uncharacteristically given up her fight immediately after that and gone back to her room. An hour later when she came to dinner Anna thought that Giselle's eyes seemed a little red.

"Fuck off," Giselle growled angrily with a very strong glare back at Anna before she stormed off back into the house, leaving Anna near the verge of tears. She never got that far because Saul pulled her into a supportive hug. Before long Rex had pulled Elizabeth, Hannah, and Teresa into the now group hug. They finally all split up when the heard Tara and Katarina, the newest woman in the house, both laughing at how silly they looked.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-The Kitchen-Hours Later

"Couldn't sleep," Holly asked softly with a slightly amused smile playing itself at curling up the edges of her lips into the beginnings of a smile, as she looked up from one of the old family photo albums, open to the pages containing pictures taken in the last few months.

"Heh…something like that," Katarina chuckled back softly, her accent still heavy, in her reply as she began to sift through the contents of the cupboard right in front of her, obviously looking for something.

"It's in the next cabinet over, middle shelf," Holly replied with a slightly amused smirk as she tried not to stare at how much skin the newest woman in the house was showing off at that moment, especially as she reached up on her tiptoes for the item in the cupboard.

"Huh…oh, thank you," Katarina said with a relieved and thankful smile gracing her lips before she found the small box of tea bags that she had brought with her from her small apartment in Moscow and turned around.

"You're welcome, still adjusting to the time difference," Holly replied with a relaxed shrug of her shoulders as she watched the slightly shorter woman try her best to stifle a large yawn.

"Da, it's all a lot to take in, trying to figure out the pecking order alone is," Katarina said back through her yawn and a nod of her head before she took a couple of deep breaths to try and keep it from happening again.

"Enough to make you go mad, trust me…it gets easier, you just have to stick with it," Holly interjected as she finished Katarina's thought for her before turning her head to the doorway as she heard someone coming.

"And hope that things stay the same long enough for you to figure it all out to," Selina interjected softly from the doorway as she lightly padded into the room, her slippers shaped like big bear feet and her clown pajamas made her look almost like a little kid. But Holly knew better, that beneath those pajamas was a tightly toned and flexible body, one that she loved to see every chance that she could.

"She speaks the truth, Kim and Bonnie and some of the others had it easy, they knew everybody already, the three of us and Nikki have had to pick it up as we've gone along," Holly agreed readily with a warm smile before she took a sip of her own tea.

"If I wasn't so smart then I probably would have had a lot of trouble," Nikki proudly boasted through a deep yawn of her own as one hand was rifling through her hair in a bad attempt to get it to calm down a bit while the other was trying to rub a little sleep out of her eyes. The fact that she was only wearing a pair of panties that looked like they were hanging on for dear life on her didn't seem to be something that she had any problem with.

"Dream on baby, we all know that Holly's the smart one here," Selina countered with a slightly daring statement before Nikki scowled heavily and silenced her by jamming her face into her breasts, something that Selina didn't entirely object to.

"Is that so, and just what criteria may I ask are you using to decide that, if it's simply the size of her breasts then I win hands down," Katarina demanded with a slightly skeptical arc to her eyebrows before she gestured to her own breasts. In her early youth she had been an Olympic level gymnast, helping the Russian team to win the gold medal. She had been one of the stars on the team. One of the stars but not the star, so when she grew a bit to old in gymnastics terms for the team, she was pushed out to make way for younger girls. Afterwards she wasn't famous enough to get any real modeling contracts or get on with one of the large companies in Moscow. To make ends meet she had fallen in with some bad people, getting in over her head before she knew it. When her debts were handed over to some even worse people she had found herself in dire straits indeed. Her family had been threatened if she didn't pay up. Like many former gymnasts she had ended up dancing in one club after another. Usually dancing in a cage with little to nothing on. Taking a chance to make up the rest of the money that she owed in one big party she consented to a little medical help, thinking that she'd only go up a cup size or two. In the end they had lied, and used an incompetent plastic surgeon. Leaving her to wake up with breasts much bigger, big enough for the patrons at the party that she never ended up working at.

"I don't know about that, let's compare, Selina you be the judge," Nikki stated with a playfully combative edge to her words as she turned to directly face Katarina, who as if on cue stood up and removed her bra, draping it over the back of the chair.

"Can't this wait till morning," Holly groaned tiredly as she tightly squeezed her eyes shut and closed the photo album in front of her. Sure she would love to play a little with Nikki and Katarina, but at that moment she was far to tired to be able to put forth much of an effort.

"No, by then the kids will be up and last time I checked comparing the size of their aunts breasts wasn't something that Kim and Bonnie wanted the children doing," Nikki answered almost instantly before going on to give her explanation, all the while arching her back a bit just so that her breasts would stick out as much as they could.

"Don't they do it anyway," Katarina remarked with a slight blush to her cheeks as she had more than once thought that she had caught some of the children doing more than glancing her way, enough so that when she and Nikki would walk by they'd instantly stop talking and smile a little to sweetly at her.

"That's not the point…but Holly's right, we can't do this now, I'm to tired for it…and besides I'd need to make a very close examination before I could make a decision, and I can't do that on the kitchen table," Selina argued while slowly shaking her head before she tried to rub some more sleep out of her eyes.

"Will my room work," Nikki offered with a hopeful look in her eyes as she turned to look back and forth between Katarina and Selina.

"I'm good with it," Katarina agreed quickly with a warm smile as she picked her bra up off of the back of the chair and balled it up into her hand, as she remembered one of the big rules of the house, sex could be had anywhere, but always remember to never leave lingerie lying around the house afterwards.

"Great, then I'll meet you both there," Selina instantly replied with an overly eager smile as she held it long enough for both Nikki and Katarina to leave the room.

"Are you really going to," Holly asked softly, almost in a whisper, as she leaned forward in her seat a little across the table, with a concerned look on her face.

"Of course not, I'll start to check them out a bit and then probably fall asleep, who cares what they do after that, good night," Selina lazily answered with a supremely confident smile before she walked around the table and gave Holly a quick peck on the cheek.

"Night…sleep tight," Holly softly called out after her as she watched Selina wave at her from the hallway before disappearing into the darkness.

THE END

Author's Notes: Teresa, Giselle, and Anna's mother was a stripper that Ron and Bonnie picked up when they visited the clubs during their trip to Rio. They had one night with her before they woke up the next morning to find an extra bra in their bed. Neither thought much of it and continued on their way. This chapter takes place a few years after the three newest daughters moved in. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, as are suggestions of what missing moment to do next. As always my forums are up so if you have any questions about the characters don't hesitate to ask.


	177. Missing Moments Volume 23

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…and in light of the next holiday coming up…now behind us because I was all set to put this chapter up on Valentine's Day like I had planned to since this chapter is made up of little Valentine's blurbs of the members of the house over the years, before I had to work, thus making it impossible to put the chapter up when I wanted to. Sorry All.**

**MISSING MOMENTS 23**

The Car

"Ugh…can I open my eyes now Bonnie," Kim asked softly with a worried but excited edge to her words as she kept her eyes closed and tried not to let her fears get the best of her.

"Not yet princess, just keep your eyes closed a little longer," Bonnie replied, almost as worried and excited as Kim was, as she pulled the car into the parking space and shut the engine off.

"I will Bonnie, but are you sure that we should be doing this, I mean we…Rex and Mihm, are you sure that they're going to be okay," Kim shakily answered with a look of concern on her face as kept her eyes closed but really wanted to open them.

"Just relax baby, if I thought for a second that I couldn't trust Ron and the others I wouldn't have even thought about doing this, if anything happens they'll call us and we'll leave immediately, I swear," Bonnie replied, doing her best to reassure her lover, as she reached up and gently began to rub the back of her hand against Kim's cheek, hoping to calm her down a little.

"Okay, are you sure that Wade can reach us with the Kimmunicator to, if some villain," Kim offered up as it was clear that she was having a harder time keeping her eyes closed given that she didn't know where she was.

"Would you listen to yourself, nothing's going to happen alright, Wade boosted the signal so if anything happens we'll know, now if you don't mind could you please just give those beautiful lips of yours a rest and come with me," Bonnie interrupted with a very certain tone to her words as in her mind she had dotted every I and crossed ever T about her plan, leaving absolutely nothing to chance.

"Okay, but I'm not exactly back up to speed yet, having Mihm and dealing with the poison that Drakken gave me I'm still kind of weak," Kim slowly answered as she nodded her head before she did a rare thing for her and admitted a weakness.

"I know honey, God…you make it sound like I'm taking advantage of you or something," Bonnie said as she couldn't help but let a fair amount of worry seep in her voice as it hurt her physically to see Kim worrying so much.

"N…no, I know that you'd never do something like that to me Bonnie, I'm just not myself yet," Kim agreed with a slight sense of relief before she halfway shrugged her shoulders and fought back the urge to tear up.

"I know that Kim, that's a big reason why I planned everything, so that you won't have to worry about anything or anyone except for yourself, everything is taken care of…which just leaves us to have a beautiful weekend together," Bonnie continued softly as she gave voice to the checklist that she had in her head in the days before taking Kim on this small vacation for just the two of them.

"Okay…but can I open my eyes now please, all of this secrecy is beginning to scare me a little," Kim asked softly as she leaned in a bit closer to where she felt that Bonnie was, hoping that no one but the busty brunette was watching her.

"Okay princess, just as long as you promise not to scream with joy…at least not until tonight," Bonnie let out through a semi deep breath before she smiled as she leaned in and gave the nervous redhead a long and loving kiss on the lips.

"I can't promise…oh my, Middleton Meadows…I've heard about this place, but it's supposed to be impossible to get a reservation, how did you," Kim softly gasped out in exclamation as she slowly opened her eyes and gave them time to focus. The name on the sign filled her with great excitement at first, but then that changed to a bit of confusion, as she wasn't quite sure how Bonnie had managed it all.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out…okay, ya dragged it out of me, I took a few pictures with some of the bosses, pictures for their private use…if you catch my drift," Bonnie remarked with an amused but slightly guilty blush to her cheeks before she silenced the question that was forming on Kim's lips with another long and loving kiss. Following that up Bonnie took Kim by the hand and lead her inside. Hours later would find them curled up together, after a long day at the spa, in front of a roaring fire, taking sweet comfort in each other's company.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Hospital

"Jess…where are we going," Hope asked, her scratchy voice poorly hiding the small trace of fear that she felt about not knowing her destination. She had come to the hospital because Jessica had called her and said that she had something that she wanted to show her.

"You'll see…it's a surprise, come on Hope…this is my first night out in months, Elizabeth takes up so much of my time that I wanted to have a little fun with my favorite girl…is that so wrong," Jessica pouted back impatiently with a deep breath while counting off the seconds in her head of how long it'd take for the elevator to get to the bottom.

"N…No, not really, it's just that I'm not really totally comfortable being blindfolded like this," Hope nervously answered as she struggled to keep her breathing from getting out of hand while beginning to wonder just what she had gotten herself into.

"Oh really Hope, I seem to remember several distinct instances in which you loved being blindfolded," Jessica quipped back with a sly smirk as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned away from the elevator's console.

"That, well that…you can't count the pin the pasty on the nipple party," Hope stuttered and stammered back in her reply, as she hadn't been expecting Jessica to give anything close to that answer to her statement.

"Says you the pasty champion," Jessica giggled back happily before the elevator got to the correct level and Hope felt a small lurch in her stomach as it adjusted to the sudden stop.

"Shh…what if somebody hears you," Hope grouched angrily in a hushed voice as she tried to quiet her favorite blonde down even though she couldn't actually see her.

"Don't worry, we're the only ones down here, nobody's going to hear us…I made sure of that," Jessica snickered with a small amount of glee mixed with relief as she leaned in as close to Hope as she could, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman's waist and then playfully nipping at her earlobe, something that she knew always excited Hope.

"Why doesn't that fill me with confidence," Hope grimly asked with a slightly scared feeling in the pit of her stomach before Jessica lead her off and down a hallway. She almost tripped a couple of times over the blonde's feet as it was hard not to seeing as how she couldn't see at the moment.

"Because you need to learn to trust people…especially those that you regularly sleep with," Jessica answered with a bit of a laugh in her words as she carefully guided Hope through the hallways until she got to the door that would lead to her surprise.

"I trust you honey, it's just that…can I take the blindfold off now, I know that we're in the lower levels of the hospital so it's not like that's going to be a big surprise, okay Jess," Hope pointed out back to Jessica in a very honest tone of voice before asking to be allowed to see again, given that she believed that there was very little left to reveal.

"Not just yet Hope, the best is yet to come," Jessica replied craning her neck and looking back over her shoulder at Hope as she fished a key out of her pocket and slipped it into the lock, finally gritting her teeth to pull the heavy door open. She let out a large sigh of relief when she saw that her Valentine's Day present to Hope looked exactly how it had when she had left it ten minutes earlier.

"It'd better be…otherwise, no sex for you," Hope exclaimed back with what she hoped sounded like an accent that came close to matching the one used by Al Pacino in the movie Scarface.

"Oh really…no sex for me…well then let's see if this changes your tune," Jessica pouted back with a fake tone of sadness in her voice before she couldn't help but smile hopefully as she spoke the last bit, finally removing Hope's blindfold.

"If what…oh…wow, Jess, this is beautiful," Hope started to ask back with a hushed tone of voice before she opened her eyes and took a few moments to allow them to get accustomed to the dim lighting in the room, as Jessica stood expectantly at her side, wringing her hands and the blindfold, hoping for the best. Jessica had obviously put a lot of time and effort into this particular endeavor. An old operating room had been transformed into what could only be described as a do it yourself honeymoon suite, complete with an inviting bed laid out in one corner, pleasantly scented candles providing both a happy aroma and light. A soft romantic melody was playing from a cd player that Hope couldn't see. Directly underneath the center of the room was a table completely decked out for two for a romantic dinner, complete with what looked like a bottle of pricey wine and a rose for each of them. As Hope took a step forwards he felt something on the floor. Being confused she frowned and looked down at her feet. Her frown soon slid away into a happy grin as she saw that the floor and indeed even the bed was covered with rose petals.

"So you like it," Jessica asked softly, silently sneaking up behind and around Hope until she could look the brunette in the eye, or at least get a good look at her face to judge her reaction.

"Yes you idiot, of course I like…no I love it," Hope finally replied after several silent seconds ticked by, feeling to Jessica like hours, chiding the blonde playfully before pulling her into a warm and passion filled kiss.

"Sex for me," Jessica wondered aloud almost as an afterthought as her mind was elsewhere at that moment but her lips continued working.

"Oh hell yeah…sex for you," Hope growled huskily before she grabbed Jessica and threw the startled blonde onto the bed. Jessica could only be thankful that she had remembered to make the bed as comfortable as possible before her lips were consumed by Hope's.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-The Garden

"But why do I have to be here daddy," Rosa pouted back unhappily as she balled up her hands into fists and angrily crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Because you're my special girl honey, I need you to be a big girl today and help me keep the others from," Ron started to say with a smile of earnest as he pulled her close into a one armed hug, finally giving her a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"Making a mess," Rosa grinned back sarcastically as she looked very frustrated before she leaned back in her chair and let out a small sigh.

"I don't make a mess," Rex declared strongly in a huff as he stomped his feet and glared over at Rosa.

"Yes you do, you put the waffles in the VCR," Josie instantly shot back angrily as in her hurry she knocked over her cup, spilling the pink lemonade all over the table.

"What," Ron exclaimed loudly in surprise as that was something that he hadn't known up to that point, wondering whether or not it had been the reason that he hadn't been able to watch any of his tapes the last couple of days.

"You promised you wouldn't tell," Rex grumbled very unhappily under his breath, reducing his eyes to slits so that he could still see but wouldn't have to have his older sister in his field of vision.

"I lied," Josie shrugged with a carefree smile plastered onto her face before her brief few moments of pride were cut criminally short.

"Josie," Ron exclaimed with a clear tone of anger in his voice as he shook his head at his second oldest daughter, unhappy that she had just admitted to lying.

"S…Sorry Dad," Josie guiltily answered him as she pursed her lips in a pout and hung her head, not looking anywhere close to her smirking brothers.

"Apology accepted, just try not to do it again okay, otherwise I'll have to tell your mother," Ron said with a subtle smirk before he smiled down at his daughter, making eye contact long enough for her to know that he meant what he had said, before he set about cleaning up the pink lemonade that had been spilled.

"Oh no, please don't do that, mommy will get mad at me again," Josie softly begged and pleaded with Ron as she like many of the children in the house knew that when it came to law and order in the house coupled with punishments that Ron was an old softie on the subject. He could talk a good game but when it actually came down to enforcing the punishment he'd almost always quickly wilt under the pressure. Kim and the others however were a completely different story. So to that end Ron would often resort to simply threatening the children with telling their mothers, which usually did the trick.

"So what else is new," Rosa quipped with a sly and sarcastic smirk curling up the edges of her lips, as she loved to devil her younger siblings.

"Hey now…Josie…stop," Ron quickly exclaimed loudly as he was forced to very nearly vault across the table and tackle his second oldest daughter to keep her from attacking his oldest daughter.

"Fight…fight," Vincent and Rex began to chant in unison as they watched Ron struggling with Josie while Rosa got up out of her seat and took a step back away from the table, pulling a startled and scared looking Mihm with her. She took Mihm because she knew full well that Josie would never hurt Mihm.

"No…there will be no fight," Eve interjected with a very serious look on her face as she walked up to the group, having forgotten to put on a robe as it looked like she had borrowed her swimsuit from Raquel. Normally that would have possibly been okay for her to borrow a swimsuit from one of the other women in the house. However that possibility ran out almost immediately when it came to Raquel. The swimsuit that she had chosen was what would on the average woman would be a normal sized bikini. However as like Raquel Eve was not one that could be considered to be physically normal. To that end it looked more like a few average Doritos chips held on by clear fishing line. That fact wasn't ignored for to long by those at the table besides Ron. Mitsuru squeezed her eyes tightly shut, leaving Evan, Michael, and Vincent to stare at Eve with a great amount of odd fascination.

"Aunt Eve's naked," Rex threw out sounding like an alarm as he jumped up to his feet and pointed directly at Eve's chest.

"Aunt Eve's what…Eve," Ron started to ask with a tone of exasperation to his voice and look in his eyes before they both grew large at the sight of Eve standing in front of him. For her part the second that she knew that she had his entire focus Eve went into a short stint of striking a few poses, seemingly forgetting about the kids seated around Ron.

"What…I'm not naked," Eve said finally, appearing to be slightly hurt by the statement, as she stopped posing and frowned at Rex, who eagerly returned her frown, though his gaze never left her chest.

"Close enough, go put a robe on," Ron snapped with an irritated edge to his words before he did his best to try and get the children to look away, succeeding with most of them but failing miserably with Josie and Rosa.

"But I thought that you'd like this suit," Eve pouted back to him, jutting her bottom lip out and crossing her arms in front of her chest, before she looked away and tried her best to tear up, if for no other reason than for the effect that she hoped that it would have on Ron.

"I do…but save it for later okay, not in front of the kids," Ron told her with a slightly pleading smile as he physically got in between Eve and the children before Penny interrupted.

"Eve, what do you think you're doing, put some clothes on," Penny exclaimed angrily as she stormed up to the blue haired young woman and cast her a withering glare.

"I'm sorry Ron…Penny, I guess I just got so caught up in the moment that I didn't see the kids, I didn't mean to," Eve began apologizing in earnest, with Penny still glaring at her before Ron knew that he had to do something lest the situation possibly get out of hand between them.

"You're forgiven, Penny…Penny, why don't you take the kids inside and get them something to eat, I'll be in shortly," Ron answered hesitantly at first, having to say the blonde's name twice before she would acknowledge that he was actually speaking to her, finally giving her an order to do something that would diffuse the situation in a peaceful manner.

"Okay Ron, but only because you asked me to, come on children, come with me and I'll get you something good to eat," Penny called out to the children, making it a point to look anywhere around but at Eve, who seemed to wilt a bit because of the slight, before the children cheered and all raced off towards the house.

"How do I get myself into," Ron started to mumble softly to himself mostly out of frustration before Eve surprised him by pulling him into a giant and strong hug, smashing his face in between her breasts in the process.

"Who cares…Happy Valentine's Day Ron," Eve shouted out loud with a purely giddy grin stretching from ear to ear, leaving him to only weakly grin back as she then stripped off the miniscule bikini and tugged at the front of his shorts. An hour later he'd have to quickly think of something to say to apologize to Penny for taking so long, but right at that moment it really didn't matter.

END OF CHAPTER 23

Author's Note: Thanks again to all for reading and reviewing this chapter. As always my forums are open if you have any questions and feel free to place suggestions for future chapters in the forums as well. Katarina's history will come up later on as will more about the triplet's mother. As for this chapter it's basically excerpts of Valentine's Days amongst the group over the years, with the last one being Ron trying to celebrate the day with some of his kids but it going very wrong. Thanks again.


	178. Missing Moments Volume 24

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 24**

The House-The Pool In The Backyard

"Ah, I love the smell of cocoa butter in the morning," Shego thought to herself dreamily as she leaned her head back a little and smiled. The others in the house had finally seemed to accept her, thanks in no small part to Kim's undying loyalty to her and Ron's poorly hidden lusting after her. She'd been surprised to find out that the former buffoon had the hots for her from the very beginning. To that end she had vowed to never cease teasing him about it, going so far as to put on her skimpiest pieces of lingerie while needing his help to figure out what to wear. The night before had been their first time together, just the two of them, and it was an experience that she'd never forget. After some initial hesitation on his, and had she not been so guarded, and her part things had gone swimmingly. As she lay there on her lounge chair in the bright noonday sun covered in nothing but a thin layer of sweet smelling suntan lotion she decided that life was good.

"Does life get any better than this," Raquel, like Shego wearing only a suntan lotion bodysuit, asked with a wide and hearty grin as she slid her sunglasses back on and settled herself back into her own lounge chair.

"I'm going to have to go with…no," Eve answered before Shego could, still trying to fight the habit of rushing to be included as the newest woman in the house.

"Who said she could talk," Shego called out to no one in particular with a skeptical and slightly annoyed edge to her words as she angrily cocked an eyebrow.

"You're not the boss of me, I can talk if I want to," Eve shot back, now quivering all over in the beginnings of a rage as she sat up in her lounge chair and glared over at Shego, who found it hard to act scared by a naked Eve glowering in her general direction.

"Whatever Blue, listen you're new around her so just keep your trap shut and your head down and you may manage to make it past lunchtime," Shego drawled back lazily, clearly not feeling any threat from Eve and letting it show, before she turned her head and noticed Raquel frowning at her.

"Hey now, Bonnie and Hope wanted me to move in so I did," Eve very nearly shouted back in alarm as she fully sat up and looked ready to jump off of her chair and defend herself, finally having to stay seated as she couldn't get enough forward momentum to counterbalance her breasts' weight.

"So, who says they can do that," Shego demanded with a highly skeptical and sarcastic grin flashed across her lips before a shadow blocked out her sun.

"I do, and if you have a problem with that then you know where the door is, understand Shego," Kim interjected with a stern frown creasing her forehead and her hands on her hips, sporting a conservative bikini showing off that she was just about all of the way back into shape after having Mihm.

"Perfectly Princess, but what about you, do you think that she should be here," Shego calmly answered as she lifted up her sunglasses and flashed her trademark daring grin at Kim, who softly let out a sigh before she tried to say anything.

"Kim," Eve begged and pleaded showing a great amount of concern and worry before Kim walked over and leaned down to place a soft and quick kiss on her lips.

"Relax Eve, you're not going anywhere," Kim stated pointedly, though with a kind smile to the blue young haired woman, before Raquel snorted something under her breath, unheard by everyone but Shego.

"Thank you," Eve replied softly, the relief clearly noticeable in her voice, before she managed to get up enough off of the lounge chair to return Kim's earlier kiss.

"Oh come on Kim, you know that you just like having her here because she's got a killer rack," Raquel quipped with a slightly snooty tone to her words before she sat up in her chair and arched her back just right so that her own two best assets were prominently on display.

"Hmm…you're almost right Raquel, but then again a killer rack would describe someone else that I know, someone that's currently flashing just about everyone else in the house," Kim calmly answered with a very sugary sweet smile of her own, before she walked over and leaned down, kissing the Native American woman full on the lips to stop her from gaping.

"Heh, she's got you there honey," Shego agreed with her usual dose of sarcasm, even though she let her sunglasses slide down her nose far enough so that she stare at Raquel's two best assets unhindered.

"And you Shego, I," Kim said as she whirled back around on the former villianess, lightly glaring down and trying not to notice just where Shego was staring at her.

"Hey now princess, I'm just being honest, I can't help it if blue belle over there can't take a joke," Shego shrugged with a carefree and relaxed sigh before she sat up and lightly let her hand slide down Kim's side, playfully tugging at the knot keeping her bikini bottoms on.

"My name is," Eve started to growl as she got up from her seat and stood then, hands tightly clenched together into fists, looking fully ready to fight before Raquel spoke up.

"Peeve…sleeve, something like that I think," Raquel let out with an amused smirk before she reached for her small tube of lip balm.

"Her name is Eve, now in the interest of fairness and me not wanting to see the two of you get into a catfight…appealing as it may be to fantasize about…stop calling her names okay," Kim countered the taller woman with a stern look that she was forced to solidify when she noticed Shego looking up at her curiously with a look that still made her knees go weak.

"Easy Princess, we've got to entertain ourselves somehow, with nothing going on," Shego replied with a warm smile and a wave as she leaned back in her seat and licked her lips, making it a point so that Kim would notice.

"Maybe there's nothing going on to you, right now my daughter is taking a nap while Ron and Rosa are finger-painting, I don't even want to think about what Marcella's doing, so no Shego there is actually plenty going on, it's just that you're not the center of attention so you don't like it," Kim relayed the news with a calm expression as she was able to scale her breathing back to its normal tempo, making sure not to look in Shego's direction lest her knees go weak again, or something more.

"I don't always have to be the center of attention princess, it's just that people can't help but be drawn to me, like you now, you're up here getting I my face all trying to play the good and sensible one however I can tell what you're thinking," Shego said as she slowly shook her head, freeing her hair from the tight ponytail that she had it in before Kim spoke back up.

"Oh you can huh, so then tell me, what am I thinking," Kim responded with an unconvinced scowl as she regarded Shego coldly for a few moments before smiling sweetly to Eve, who still looked to be a little nervous.

"You're thinking that while you may not like my way of doing things that I'm actually right, a little tough love is exactly what she needs, and as for you Princess, I know exactly what you need," Shego said as she gave a short little nod to Eve, though without a trace of a scowl or a hint of sarcasm in her words, before the aforementioned blue haired young woman opened her mouth to say something.

"Yeah right, how could you possibly know what she needs right now," Eve interrupted with a skeptical look as she sat up on her shins on the lounge chair, resting her backside on the backs of her ankles as she carefully watched the scene unfold in front of her.

"Let the woman speak…hell, let her do whatever she wants if it involves us, some whipped cream and a bowl of cherries," Raquel countered with an annoyed glare sent towards Eve before a rather pleasant thought struck her and she gave voice to it, earning her a quick smirk from Shego.

"Maybe later honey, but right now the great Kimberly Possible is thinking about how good I look and how she'd really like to get naked and rub hot oil all over my body before sponging it off with her own body," Shego explained quickly as she tried to keep her ideas for Kim ahead of any new ones involving Raquel and anyone else, truthfully getting a little turned on just thinking about it.

"I think she's finally lost it," Eve groaned with a roll of her eyes as she shook her head and reached for her sunglasses.

"Yep Eve, sorry Shego but this time you've completely missed the boat," Kim agreed with a look of panic before Shego cut her off.

"Oh I have…have I," Shego slowly drawled back smiling eerily before she surprised Kim by suddenly undoing the knot on the redhead's back that held her bikini top on. Before Kim could react Shego had yanked it off and flung it into the pool.

"Shego," Kim exclaimed loudly as she flung her arms across her chest before seconds later her bikini bottoms joined her top in the pool.

"Now this I like, guess it's true what they say, anything's possible for a Possible," Raquel spoke out grinning from ear to ear as she shifted in her seat so that she could see everything.

"This isn't funny Shego, I came out to get a little sun, not get my clothes ripped off by a sex hungry," Kim started to shoot back at Shego, who had hurried around behind her, before the former villianess wrapped her arms around Kim's waist and pulled her down onto her lap on the lounge chair, so that both were sitting on it.

"I'm not sex hungry Kim, I'm just trying to help you relax a little, you're so uptight, now just lay back and let me work my magic," Shego argued looking slightly offended at first before she shifted Kim over so that she was now lying down fully extended in the lounge chair. With Kim staring at her with a mixture of confusion and curiosity Shego moved the bottle of suntan lotion closer to her before she waited for Kim to move her arms before she lightly and delicately traced a few rings around both of Kim's nipples with her index fingers. While a very interested Raquel and a curious Eve looked on Shego bent down and replaced her fingers with her tongue, an act that caused Kim to elicit a little moan as her eyes flittered closed. Smiling wickedly to herself Shego squirted a little suntan lotion into her hands and set about covering Kim's body with it, starting with her breasts.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Studio

"Are you sure about this," Liz asked with a very nervous look of fear in her eyes as she fiddled with the knot on the front of her robe.

"Of course I'm sure, Ron will love it," Zita groaned back with an impatient sigh as she spoke while concentrating on changing the picture card in her camera.

"How could he not, it's you…but naked," Crystal offered up with a slightly overly optimistic and slightly patronizing smile and tone to her words before she leaned in a bit closer to the mirror to try and see if she had something caught between her two front teeth.

"Just relax and don't think about it, I didn't," Penny commented from the corner of the room as she lazily lounged in one of the plush chairs, bathrobe lying fully open showing that she had gone before Liz.

"Okay…I'm not the most beautiful," Liz started to stammer back nervously as she briefly untied and then opened the front of her robe, showing off that she was naked underneath, before quickly closing it and looking guilty and very embarrassed.

"Says who," Yori commented sharply with more a look of disappointment than actual anger as she laid down the lacey corset that she had been admiring and walked right up to Liz.

"Says me, I mean how can I possibly hope to compare to the likes of Bonnie and all of her covers and you Yori," Liz commented back softly, looking almost ashamed at her own looks, before she wrapped her arms around herself and looked for an exit.

"Me, I do not understand," Yori asked back perplexed, before Liz cut in with her answer.

"Oh come on, there isn't an ounce of fat anywhere on your body and your skin is…is," Liz replied looking a little forlorn if not envious of the slightly shorter woman as her eyes traveled up and down Yori's body before settling on her face.

"As smooth as a baby's butt," Penny added in her own two cents with an agreeable grin and raising of her bottle of beer before in her mind she set about remembering a few particular nights and showers with Yori.

"Er…uh yeah, s-something like that," Liz stammered and stuttered out with an embarrassed flush to her cheeks before Yori interrupted her.

"I am not very beautiful," Yori started to mumble back, suddenly becoming very awkward in her manner, as her gaze fell to the floor.

"Ron sure thinks so, and for the record so do I," Zita pointed out, her voice full of certainty, as she casually checked the time on her watch.

"That's what we all think Yori, to us you and Liz are beautiful so have a little confidence alright, these pictures are supposed to get Ron's motor running so you get a healthy dose of Ronshine, so what you're not supermodels, I don't see any here or know of any that we're going to see anytime soon so," Crystal continued without heed as she walked over to first Yori and then Liz, giving them both a strong hug and quick kiss on the lips.

"Well there is Bonnie," Penny pointed out with suddenly a kind of depressed frown as all of her energy that she'd had moments before seemed to be completely gone in an instant.

"Yeah but she's perfect in almost every way, so why try to compare yourself to her, or try to live up to her image, find your own beauty, it's why you're here in the first place," Crystal added with a look of certainty as she walked back over to Zita and slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Not that I don't enjoy a little tender loving care Crystal but shouldn't we get started already, I mean these pictures are supposed to be for Ron's birthday and if we don't get shooting soon then I won't have time to get them developed allowing you enough time to pick out the ones that you want before I arrange them for you," Zita said as she reluctantly pulled away from Crystal and went to angle a light just right.

"Don't apologize Zita I'm not angry, besides someone has to get our reluctant model into wardrobe," Crystal replied with a calm nod of her head before she walked over to Liz and before the newly minted lawyer could do anything, ripped the robe fully off, exposing her for all to see.

"Alright, now we're getting somewhere," Zita triumphantly called out over her shoulder as she took a quick look up and down Liz before going back to the light.

"What…no, we're not, I've changed my mind, I can find something else to give Ron for his birthday, I don't need to," Liz started to say becoming fully embarrassed, covering herself as much as she could, before Penny hopped up from her seat and pulled her into a kiss that took the redhead's breath away, allowing her own robe to slide to the floor as she did so.

"We good," Penny whispered softly with what little breath she had left before she pulled Liz a little bit closer and gave her another kiss, this time on her forehead.

"Huh…heh, oh uh yeah, we're good," Liz mumbled back weakly with a very appreciative smile as she couldn't help but laugh a little, never noticing that the whole time Zita had been snapping away with her camera, catching images that years later would bring comfort to them in darker days.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Ron's Den

"I've got to hand it to you Ron," Wade announced with a relaxed and slightly joking grin as he raised his glass of pop and make a mock salute to Ron.

"What do you mean," Ron asked, looking thoroughly confused, as he nervously returned the salute.

"Being able to live with this many women without going crazy, Haley and I have only lived together for a few weeks and we're already on each others nerves, I don't know how you do it," Wade replied with a great look of disbelief before he let out a short laugh and then lowered his glass and took a drink.

"I'm not sure how we do it either Wade, I guess it's just the power of love," Ron said back as he slowly shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, finally offering up the first thing that came to his mind.

"Maybe, but no matter how good of a song that is it can't be just that, it's got to be a lot more," Wade shrugged with a slight smirk before he took a small sip of his glass before he took a short glance over at a wall that held pictures from floor to ceiling and corner to corner, each one of a family member or more living in the house at that moment.

"Well," Ron drawled out in a vain attempt to try and figure out something to say before the decision and the answer was made for him.

"Being hotter than hell certainly helps I must say," Raquel interjected with a great deal of pride in her words as she slipped into the room, not taking to long to be noticed by Wade and Ron, as her what could be called an outfit caught them by surprise and held sway over them. Though in an out of the ordinary occurrence Raquel was fully dressed the dress that she had chosen was a simple one, however not one that didn't catch the eye.

"Whoa," Ron mumbled out loud while Wade thought it to himself, as both took in every inch of Raquel in her white dress. The dress ran from her chest, which was doing an admirable job of holding it up Ron thought, down to her ankles with a slit up the side that he could tell had the possibility of going up further, showing off plenty of her beautiful legs. The material covered and concealed her well enough but was thin and transparent enough that Ron guessed that had she had a tattoo he would have at least been able to locate it on her body through the dress. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun with a colorful flower stuck in it just above her left ear.

"Good, that's exactly the reaction that I was going for," Raquel replied softly with an appreciative smile as she walked over to Ron and then sat down in his lap, making it a point for the flower in her hair to brush up against his nose, almost causing him to sneeze.

"Is she always like this," Wade whispered to Ron under his breath as he leaned to one side in his chair, keeping both eyes on Raquel the whole time, as he was trying for her not to hear him.

"Pretty much," Ron answered with a nervous and embarrassed flush to his cheeks as again he tried to come up with something to say, an act that was becoming increasingly tough with someone like Raquel sitting on his lap.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad am I," Raquel objected with a fake pout and hurt look souring her features as she leaned far enough to one side so that she could look Ron right in the eye.

"Not really, I mean sure you can overdo it at times…but your heart is in the right place so I forgive you," Ron grinned back with a fake angry tone in his words and fake glare as he set his glass down and then slid his arms around Raquel's waist, something that she seemed to welcome heartily, as she wriggled around a bit in his lap to be as close to him as she could get.

"I still don't get it, I mean I can read and understand hundreds if not thousands of lines of code, but something like this just leaves me totally confused," Wade acknowledged with a look of concern as he marveled at how completely and totally comfortable and content Raquel look sitting on Ron's lap, resting her cheek up against his.

"I think your problem is that you're trying to hard, you're trying to make all of this make sense, it's really very simple ya know," Raquel replied softly with a warm tone to her words and smile creasing her lips as even though she'd only truly just met Wade she knew how good of a friend he'd been in the past to Kim and Ron so she had decided to treat him accordingly.

"What is," Wade asked, his brows furrowing in confusion, as he tried his best not to look at Raquel's best assets, tried but failed.

"Love silly, you either have it or you don't, and thank the spirits we do," Raquel commented back with a pleasant laugh before she changed how she was sitting in Ron's lap so that her long shapely legs were draped across his lap and her feet her hanging out over the edge, showing off her high heels and straps that wrapped up from the shoes up her ankles. Wade could only blush and laugh a little as because of the slit in the side of the dress the bottom half now lay draped down the front of the chair, leaving Wade to silently wonder as he took another sip if Raquel actually had anything at all on underneath the dress.

END OF MISSING MOMENTS 24

Author's Note: This chapter takes place just as Kim is getting back into her fighting shape after Mihm's birth and Raquel and Eve are still new. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, thanks for reading, and any suggestions and ideas are still welcome. Any questions about this chapter or any of the others please put them in my forums, as I check them every day. Again thanks for reading, reviews are still appreciated, and I'm always open to new ideas for future chapters.


	179. Missing Moments Volume 25

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…this one takes place shortly after Bonnie moved in so it's just Kim, Ron, and Bonnie in the house.**

**MISSING MOMENTS 25**

The Original House-Late Afternoon

"So why do we have to visit the Alma matter tomorrow again," Ron asked with a bored and curious tone to his words, his hesitation to pay a visit to their high school clearly evident in his words.

"They want to give me a medal…or something," Bonnie replied with a shrug as she lightly padded into the living room, fresh from the shower, a tired yawn threatening to escape her lips. Clearly she was in a happy mood.

"That's not it Bonnie, they want me to give a speech to the student council on leadership and determination, it wasn't my idea," Kim grumbled unhappily more out of true humility than anything else before her expression changed into a light glare as she caught sight of Bonnie. The busty brunette looked to only be wearing one of Ron's most comfortable shirts, one that Kim herself liked to wear when Ron wasn't, and a smile as she clutched a pint of chocolate marshmallow ice cream and a spoon to her chest, her hair slicked down.

"Whatever, I still think that I would have been a better choice, but…if they want a second rate presentation who am I to argue," Bonnie sighed back with a fake unhappy pout before she caught Ron's eye and turned it into a seductive glance.

"You know Bonnie, just because we're together now doesn't mean that you can strut around her like a prize winning peacock," Kim declared with an irritated frown as Bonnie walked in front of them, gave them both a sweet wink, and then laid down in front of them on her stomach on the fluffy rug, just right so that her shirt rode up, exposing her best feature according to Kim and second best to Ron.

"Ya know Kim, if you wanted to tell me that you've got it bad for me there are simpler ways of putting it," Bonnie glumly replied as she glanced back over her shoulder and swung her legs from side to side, making it crystal clear that the shirt was all that she had on.

"I don't see why Bonnie and I have to go though, we weren't even mentioned in the invitation," Ron hurriedly pointed out with a nervous blush as he struggled to try and keep his gaze off of Bonnie's swaying backside, helped in the end by Kim pulling her shirt down a little and exposing more cleavage.

"Yeah KP, it's not like Ron and I can't find something to do together while we wait for you to get back," Bonnie remarked with a dirty little grin brightening her features as she looked back at Ron and Kim.

"I know that Bonnie, that's what I'm afraid of, that's why you're coming with me, so I can keep an eye on you," Kim said uneasily as she avoided curious looks from both Ron and Bonnie before the teal eyed brunette spoke up.

"You ask nice Kim you can keep a lot more than an eye on me, there are still a few things that I've always wanted to try with you," Bonnie pointed out with a predatory look in her eyes, one that Kim had very little chance of interpreting wrong, as she stuck her butt up in the air a little higher to add a little something to the statement.

"Are they anything that doesn't involve sex," Kim asked aloud with an apprehensive look of fear as she was trying to keep her mind out of the gutter at that moment even though Bonnie was seeming to garner a lot of joy from making that very difficult.

"Some of them, who knows maybe we'll get lucky and get to live out a few of our fantasies while at school," Bonnie shrugged to Kim before the expression on her face became almost dreamlike as she began to stare off into space, smiling widely the entire time.

"Sorry Bon-Bon, but I don't see us having any time to have sex today, I think that someone would notice," Ron somberly replied as he looked more disappointed than put out before Kim sent a soft glare his way.

"I didn't mean that, I meant after hours when everybody's gone home, we'd have the run of the school…can you honestly tell me that you never once thought about trying to take a peek at us showering back in high school, like that time I fell off the top of the pyramid and did a face plant right into your crotch," Bonnie reminisced warmly as she got up off of her stomach and turned towards them, finally sitting with her legs crossed and the bottom edge of her shirt coming to rest on the tops of her thighs, before she took a big spoonful of ice cream and put it into her mouth.

"I'd forgotten about that," Ron tried to say with as innocent of a smile on his face as he could, though he was betrayed as he began to blush furiously under Kim's arched eyebrow.

"Yeah…right, actually if I remember correctly Bonnie, your face wasn't the only thing that found its way to Ron's crotch that day," Kim countered, a very skeptical tone to her words, as she looked back and forth between the calm and relaxed look on Bonnie's face as she swallowed her ice cream and the look of fear and uncertainty on Ron's face.

"What can I say, sometimes my hands have a mind of their own, I can't control them," Bonnie finally said after staying silent and looking deep in thought for a few moments, a bit of ice cream dribbling down off of her lips and down her chin, causing Kim to have to summon up all of her willpower to keep from leaping off of the couch and licking it off herself.

"Oh come on, you weren't pushing Ron away…more like checking out the size of his," Kim started to groan and argue back at Bonnie before the full force of her words hit her and she got cold feet, finally blushing and looking away.

"Can I tell you a secret," Bonnie asked looking very suspicious as she looked back and forth around the room, almost as if she was on the lookout for someone or something, while leaning a bit forward.

"Sure…okay," Kim replied shakily as she felt unsure about whether or not she really wanted to know a secret of Bonnie's that the brunette seemed to be that concerned with having kept for so long.

"After I ran into the showers that day I didn't lock the locker room door because I wanted some peace and quiet, I really…wanted…no needed…a little me time, you see I got a little hot after grabbing lil Ron and needed a release, thank God they hadn't fixed the hot water heater yet, otherwise somebody might have heard something," Bonnie explained starting out with a look of confidence if not outright arrogance before slowly over time her countenance changed significantly until she looked to be almost embarrassed if not worried.

"We did," Kim meekly replied with a sly smile before she went on, "But we just thought that it was you ranting and raving about us and Ron, if we'd known what you were really doing."

"My life would have been ruined," Bonnie sighed fearfully, looking almost regretful and thankful at the same time, before she looked up and smiled at Kim.

"Maybe your place on the food chain perhaps, though if we had figured all of this out back then…graduation night and the senior trip would have been a whole lot more fun," Ron offered up with a relaxed and carefree manner of speaking as he leaned back in his seat and stared up at the ceiling fan as it slowly turned in almost completely silent circles on its center.

"You can say that again, we could have gone somewhere fun like Vegas or Hawaii and had some real fun…just the three of us…not crappy Upperton," Bonnie grumbled out sharply with a dissatisfied taste in her mouth as she thought about how different things could have gone rather than how they had turned out during their senior trip to Upperton.

"It's not my fault that our class never really got along, every time that I came up with an idea about where to go for the senior trip you and your posse always shot it down, if it's anybody's fault that we ended up only going to Upperton then it's yours Bonnie," Kim tried to argue with an impatient sigh as she picked up the remote control and began to lazily flip through the channels, hoping that there'd be something good on to interrupt a conversation that she didn't really want to finish all that much.

"You know that I was just doing that to mess with ya, right, I didn't really mean it, I actually tried to explain it all to Mr. Barkin after he told us where we were going but he wouldn't budge," Bonnie replied, her voice full of sincerity so Kim kept quiet, as she got up and walked over to the couch, finally making herself comfortable on Ron's lap with her legs draped over Kim's.

"Maybe if you'd known the secret of the puppy dog pout back then he would have changed his mind," Ron guessed with a laugh as he looped one arm around the small of Bonnie's back holding her in place while taking the ice cream and spoon away from her with the other.

"That's true…hey, that's my ice cream," Bonnie started to agree with him before her brows furrowed and she playfully scowled over at Ron, taking the ice cream and spoon back in the end.

"I bought and paid for it," Ron countered with an argument of his own as he pointed out the facts as he saw them before Bonnie let her bottom lip jut out for a few moments in an impatient pout.

"Okay…you can have some, but not to much now, you have to save room for supper and then my extra special dessert," Bonnie said as she gave in and dipped a little ice cream on the spoon and then put it in Ron's mouth before Kim cut in.

"Your extra special dessert, what's that," Kim wondered aloud, obviously curious, as she turned her head towards Bonnie, almost absentmindedly beginning to gently caress Bonnie's left calf with one hand and the inner part of her right thigh with the other.

"Well I'll give you a hint, it involves me, a big can of whipped cream and a bowl full of chocolate covered cherries," Bonnie grinned back before Ron silenced her with a spoonful of ice cream.

"Why does that not surprise me," Kim groaned with a kind grin as she laid her head back and then shook it, believing it okay to have a little fun since she didn't have to be at the school until the next day.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The School-Hours Later

That was it, they were trapped really well. The security system had been unintentionally activated, locking the entire school down and vaporizing the piece of paper with the deactivation code on it just as Mr. Barkin was about to enter it into the keypad. Wade had designed the system to form an electric barrier around the school when activated, no one got in and no one got out. Kim had been looking for Ron and Bonnie when the accident had occurred. She had finally found them sitting in the cheer squad's old bathroom, laughing as they flipped through the pages of an old photo album that Bonnie had found stashed away underneath one of the cushion's. By the time that they got back to the front doors the security system was in full effect. Finding out that they wouldn't be able to be freed until Monday morning, meaning that they'd have to stay at the school the entire weekend, was not something that'd gone over well. Kim had thought about trying to reach Wade via her Kimmunicator, though she became angry when she remembered that she had left it at the house that morning. Furthermore Bonnie had later pointed out that Wade's parents had decided to take him camping that weekend to a super secret campsite of their own making by a small lake up in Canada, so any technological contact was out of the question, especially due to the little extra that Wade had added to the security system that interfered with any and all phone and email systems making it impossible to call, text, or email anyone. Of course there was a way to turn that feature off however since no one knew that they were there no one would be coming to look for them.

"Well this sure bites," Bonnie grumped impatiently as she absentmindedly began to play with a few stray strands of her hair that'd fallen down over her face.

"Well I can't do anything about that now, what we have to do is to stay calm and ride this out," Kim sighed out in frustration as she reached up and wiped some sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand, as the room that they were in had started to become a little warm.

"This is calm," Bonnie grouched back sharply with an irritated look as she straightened up in her seat and gestured to herself.

"Really, because you could have fooled me," Kim started to reply, equaling Bonnie's look of irritation, before Ron got up off of the floor and stepped in between them, a hand on each of their right thighs.

"I'm being honest here Kim, getting locked in the school all weekend wasn't my idea of how to have a good time, I'd much rather be home right now, the three of us in bed…no sex, just curled up together under the sheets softly snoring away," Bonnie forced herself to answer calmly as she placed a hand over Ron's on her thigh and then smiled as she started to guide it up her leg, checking to see if Ron was noticing along the way.

"Actually…that does sound good right about now," Kim nervously agreed with a reluctant tone to her words as she avoided Bonnie's gaze and instead focused all of her attention on Ron instead.

"Well if I remember correctly I saw in the paper just the other day that the school was putting on a play, Romeo & Juliet, if nothing else it'll mean a bed," Ron thought out loud, screwing his face up in deep thought, as rather than openly acknowledge where Bonnie was leading his hand he gave her inner upper thigh a playful squeeze.

"That sounds like fun, but right now I'd rather have a sandwich or something, it's been hours since I last ate, and contrary to public opinion but I do eat," Bonnie agreed readily as she pulled a hand back and laid it on her stomach before it gave a low growl.

"How about you Kim, you hungry to," Ron asked softly as he turned from Bonnie and looked over at Kim, inwardly beginning to feel a bit hungry himself.

"Kind of, but what about you Ron…are you…guess that answers that question," Kim half shrugged in response as she awkwardly acknowledged her own hunger beginning to build before she heard Ron's stomach growl.

"Well then since we're all in agreement I think that I'm going to go check out the kitchen, see if anything's edible," Ron offered looking optimistic for the first time in hours, mostly at the thought of finally putting something in his stomach, silently wishing that Rufus was with him instead of back at the house inspecting some new curiosity that he had found earlier in the day.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but…want some help," Bonnie breathed in deeply with an unsure frown as she leaned forward a bit and hoped to catch Ron's eye.

"Sure, how about you Kim," Ron answered with a slow nod of his head as he felt Bonnie lean forward a bit further and wrap her arms around his wait, peeking out at Kim from under Ron's left arm.

"Not yet Ron, just come and find me when you're done, then we can all eat together okay," Kim said shaking her head before she got to her feet and then walked away, but not before smiling at them both to try and relieve some of their confusion.

"Okay, come on Ron let's go," Bonnie shakily answered wondering why Kim wouldn't want to help before she grabbed Ron's arm and lead him off towards the kitchen.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Ladies Showers-Sometime Later

"Good lord Bonnie, I think you were loud enough to wake the dead," Kim said angrily as she unhooked her bra and then laid it down on the bench beside her.

"I can't help it, Ron just knows how to push my buttons," Bonnie meekly answered with a badly done expression of confusion, as if trying to suggest that she hadn't been aware of that fact in the least before just now.

"Okay, but did you have to do it on Barkin's desk…and in the office too, I could hear you all the way at the other end of the school," Kim asked impatiently as she unzipped her skirt and slid it down off of her feet, then laying it beside her bra.

"I'd hope so since I hit the intercom button on purpose," Bonnie remarked with a knowing and very guilty grin as she wiggled her way out of her pants, making a scene of it.

"What," Kim exclaimed loudly looking fully irritated as she stop undressing and glared across the room at Bonnie, arms crossed in front of her bare chest after noticing that Bonnie had begun to stare a little.

"Don't hate me Kim, sorry, I just thought that you might like it, loosen you up a little, get you in the mood," Bonnie apologized quickly, throwing her hands up in mock surrender, before she then slowly folded her jeans up neatly and laid them on the bench beside her.

"In the mood for what," Kim asked looking confused as she sat down and pulled her pantyhose off, balling them up and laying them beside her shirt and bra in the end.

"To get that stick out of your ass perhaps, again sorry it's just that ever since we got stuck in here you've been on edge, I'm new at being the caring and supportive girlfriend okay, I'm going to get a few things wrong along the way," Bonnie offered up with a helpful smile as she set about removing her jewelry and being careful how she laid it down on her shirt so that nothing would get lost.

"You mean you weren't very caring and supportive with Brick," Kim asked being more than a little curious as to exactly how that relationship had truly worked given that the two women hadn't been particularly close at that time.

"That's one way of putting it I guess, most of the time that we were together all that he wanted to talk about was his workout, football, or on the rare occasion if I thought that some porn star was hot, trust me I did that boy a favor by going out with him," Bonnie said as she did her best to try and pass off her old relationship as one that she hadn't really been that emotionally invested in, though Kim could tell that it had hurt the brunette when the two had split up for the final time.

"I can see that Bonnie, but if you want this to work then you need to remember that at times you have to know when to be humble and not do something no matter how badly you might want to," Kim tried to explain as carefully as she could as blushing a bit she slid her panties off and set them next to her bra.

"But that's not how I work Kim you know that, I overreact to things because," Bonnie started to say as she took a step towards Kim before retreating to her bench and divesting herself of the rest of her clothes, piling them on the bench next to her.

"You're really afraid of opening yourself up, letting your true emotions be revealed, afraid of getting hurt," Kim rattled off as she took a few steps across the room towards Bonnie, who was having a hard time of keeping her eyes on Kim's and not letting them head southward.

"Isn't everybody, look Kim I'm not sure what it's like for you but when guys look at me all that they see is this face and this body and few if any think of anything past how to get into my pants," Bonnie let out with a tone of voice that to her suggested that she was explaining the facts of a fight that she had long since decided to give up on winning and thought instead of how best to cope with it.

"I've met a few guys like that during our missions, but thankfully they've been few and far between, most of the guys that I meet either fall into one of two categories," Kim admitted a little sheepishly as she ducked her head so that she wouldn't have to look Bonnie in the eye and carefully sat down on the bench on an open spot.

"And uh…which of those two categories does Ron fall into exactly," Bonnie slowly stuttered back as she turned around and stared down at Kim for a few moments before not being able to help but smile.

"Heh…neither, Ron's in a category all unto himself," Kim laughed a little back as she found the courage to lift her head and smile up at Bonnie before the brunette pushed her things a little bit further down the bench and then sat down beside Kim.

"That he is, and thankfully when he looks at me I don't see him wanting in my pants, instead I see…I see," Bonnie gleefully answered with a warm grin as she fought back a few tears and took Kim's hand that was between them with her own, interlocking their fingers to that their palms were touching.

"Love," Kim said breathlessly staring off into space before she turner her head, looked at Bonnie, and saw almost the same look in her eyes.

"Exactly, first time I saw that in his eyes I was speechless, I admit it I wasn't prepared for that, it also terrified me," Bonnie agreed with a hint of fear and awe forming in her words as she recalled how she had felt the night in which she had first looked deeply into Ron's eyes.

"Why," Kim wondered aloud, always curious to know what was going on in Bonnie's mind at what she considered were important moments in their new relationship, a way to better understand the brunette and hopefully help them to get along better in the long run if it last that long, which she was beginning to hope that it did.

"Because what if I can't live up to what he expects from me…what you expect from me, we both know my history Kim, I'm not good with relationships, I'm smug, arrogant, self-centered, and," Bonnie blurted out in such a hurry that Kim knew that she was running through her darkest fears in a matter of seconds, getting them all out in the open rather than bottling them up anymore and having Kim draw them out one at a time in one embarrassing way or another.

"Quite a bitch at times yes I know all of that Bonnie, we've known each other since we were kids, however I also know that you can be quite selfless when you want to be, very supportive and giving, and eerily kind," Kim rattled off with a bored sigh as she slowly shook her head in frustration before she reached over and gently brushed some hair off of Bonnie's face.

"Come on, that's not me, I'm nothing like that," Bonnie started to argue back with a skeptical huff to her words before Kim stopped her with a gentle finger on her lips.

"Remember when we got stuck at Camp Wannaweep for the night and Gill, that creature from the black lagoon wannabe captured us," Kim asked her with a slight shudder as she still had a few nightmares every now and again at how gross the goop that had held her fast had felt.

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded back, a grossed out expression briefly appearing on her face, before she tried to figure out where Kim was going with her question.

"After we were freed I seem to remember you being very thankful to Ron for what he did for us," Kim continued as her voice grew softer in a hopeful attempt to allay any fears that Bonnie had that she was in any way trying to poke fun at her for what had happened that day so long ago now.

"Well I wouldn't say that I was very thankful, I did say that he rocked…with a little prodding," Bonnie reluctantly admitted with a slight hunching up of her shoulders as she looked away from Kim briefly.

"Did you want to say something more to him," Kim asked nervously back as she brought their clasped hands up to her lips and then placed a gentle kiss on the back of Bonnie's palm.

"Of course not I was…I mean, yeah, I probably would have been a little more enthusiastic about thanking him if the others hadn't been there," Bonnie shakily replied as she honestly admitted to what she probably would have done that day if the circumstances had been just a little bit different.

"Had to keep the old reputation up I guess, but now you don't have that to worry about anymore, you can be yourself and we can stop fighting," Kim hoped aloud with an optimistic tone to her words as she pulled Bonnie over onto her lap and lovingly wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"Hey now I'm not sure that I'm ready to go that far, I mean I like arguing, it gets my blood going, it excites me…doesn't it excite you," Bonnie began to argue playfully with a fake look of anger on her face before she decided to be the one to ask the question for a change.

"Sometimes…but what excites me right now is trying to keep my hands to myself because you," Kim slowly replied as she fought hard against the urge to let both of her hands roam freely over Bonnie's body.

"Really…don't hate me because I'm so sexy," Bonnie purred back as she shifted a bit on Kim's lap so that the redheads hands had to move all over her body just to keep her from sliding off onto the floor.

"I don't hate you Bonnie, I never did, I just want to be with you and Ron," Kim stated honestly, at the end looking deeply into Bonnie's eyes as the brunette turned her head and faced her.

"I could go and get him you know, he'd probably love to shower with us, hell it's probably one of his fantasies," Bonnie offered with a sly grin perched on her lips as she looked fully ready to do just that, fully naked as she was at that moment.

"But we already did that at home remember, we were dirty girls and he had to punish us," Kim mumbled out as if lost in thought, at first a dreamy look came over her face before it changed to a deep blush and she looked oddly ashamed.

"Oh…right, I loved that, especially when you made sure that I was squeaky clean in all the right places, now tell me honestly…did you ever want to do something like this with me back in high school," Bonnie remembered openly and warmly as it was indeed a memory that she liked to go back to on occasion and relive.

"Sitting together naked like this…no, I mean okay a time or two I may have been tired or hopped up on sugar and thought that I might have caught myself staring at you in the shower but nothing past that," Kim stammered back nervously with a slight blush to her cheeks before she took several deep breaths to try and calm herself down, none of which seemed to work to well however.

"Oh really, well come on then, you can stare all you want…but where's the fun in that," Bonnie said excitedly as she hopped up off of Kim's lap, took her by the hand, and then lead her into the shower for a little sudsy fun between the two of them.

END OF MISSING MOMENTS 25

Author's Notes: This chapter is a little insight into the early days of the group back when it was just the big three so to speak. I'm hopeful that the next chapter will be able to have some stuff about Ron's newest daughters and their mother and perhaps some more about Katarina. As always thanks to all for reading this chapter, reviews are greatly appreciated, as are ideas for future chapters. If anyone has any questions for me about this story or other stories that I've written my forums are always open and I check them every day. So until next time thanks again for reading and I hope that you all continue to read and review this and the rest of the chapters of this story. Thank You.


	180. Missing Moments Volume 26

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 26**

The House-Late At Night-Records Room

"Aunt Katarina, are you in here," Giselle asked softly as she peeked her head in and gave a quick look around, hoping very strongly that the rather busty brunette was somewhere else.

"No," Katarina replied without a second thought before she mentally kicked herself for having opened her mouth and saying anything.

"Nice try Aunt Katarina, I may not be as smart as Teresa but I wasn't born yesterday, even Anna would probably have noticed," Giselle remarked dryly with her usual sarcastic and skeptical tone as she fully stepped into the room and shut the door behind her.

"Da…you are correct, I apologize," Katarina said with a slight nod of her head before she looked up and smiled at Giselle. It was then that Giselle noticed that Katarina must have been unable to sleep and wandered off to find something to do.

"What is all of this," Giselle asked curiously as she looked around the room, noticing the many filing cabinets crammed into the small room as tightly as they could be.

"You don't know, it's the records room," Katarina answered softly with a stifled yawn as she set a folder of photos down onto the floor in front of her before she reached up with both hands and tucked her hair back behind her ears.

"The records room, oh yeah, Aunt Kim told us about this place, it's where Dad and the others keep all of their records, birth certificates and old family photos, but I've never actually been in here before," Giselle droned back knowingly as she remembered being told about this room, though at the time it didn't sound like much.

"Well if anyone asks Gi, you can say that I gave you permission, that way if anybody gets in trouble it'll be me," Katarina declared with a small shudder before she brought out a smile that Giselle knew that Ron liked, given how he would always seem to brighten up when she showed it.

"Thanks, but I'm not sure that's going to work to well, maybe if my mom was here and not dead," Giselle uneasily answered at first before she tried to keep from getting a little emotional at mentioning her mother, tried but ultimately failed.

"You miss her don't you," Katarina asked looking serious as she looked up from the stack of pictures in her hands, leaning back up against one of the cabinets, showing off that underneath her robe she was only wearing a pair of bright orange lacy panties and a cut off beater, proving that she kept in shape from her toned abs.

"Not really, we were never that close," Giselle lied with as calm and confident of a look and tone of voice as she could, though she made it a point to not look Katarina in the eye while she said it, in the eye or at any other part of her new aunt's body.

"Nyet, it is not right to lie about the dead, especially one so close to you…what was her name," Katarina scoffed out unhappily with her brows furrowed as she regarded Giselle with a skeptical stare.

"Lupe, it was short for Guadalupe, something about our grandparents naming their children after saints and such," Giselle admitted nervously, as she didn't like talking openly about her family history, especially not with someone that she was still getting to know.

"A beautiful name, my family had a tradition of naming their children after famous plays and operas, though for some reason that tradition did not include me," Katarina started to say with a sour expression and tone to her words as she lowered her chin to her chest and glanced down at the stack of pictures in her hands.

"Yeah well…I know about as much about you as you know about me," Giselle shot back with a skeptical and slightly annoyed scowl darkening her features before she lazily checked her watch, wondering how long this was going to take.

"Da, what do you want to know," Katarina agreed with a slight nod of her head before she set the pictures back down onto the floor and turned herself to fully face Giselle, open to anything.

"You lived in Moscow right, did you like…have a boyfriend…girlfriend," Giselle asked a little softly at first as she wasn't quite comfortable talking about this type of thing with any of her aunts, let alone one that had only moved in a few months earlier.

"Yes I lived in Moscow, I had a small apartment there, the heat didn't always work but I could always find other ways to keep warm," Katarina answered warmly, more out of trying to begin to find some way to bond with one of her new nieces rather than because she liked talking about that portion of her past.

"But weren't you like famous, my dad said that you won a gold medal in the Olympics," Giselle came back with not completely buying it all, expecting that someone who had done as much as she had been told that she had done would have had a better life, and especially a better apartment.

"Fame is fleeting in Russia my dear, once I started to get a little older there was no shortage of younger and more eager gymnasts to take my place, as for dating…well I really only had a small group of friends so," Katarina moaned out softly as she tried to keep any tone of bitterness out of her voice before she softened it a bit as she got to the memories of dating some of her friends.

"So that does that mean you played for both teams," Giselle quipped with a sly smirk before she couldn't help but grin at the thought of some of the fantasies that she'd heard from friends about gymnasts apparently being true, at least in this particular case.

"I have heard that expression even in Russia, but it works, good practice I guess, though I am the only gymnast here," Katarina reluctantly admitted with a slightly anxious expression at first before she changed to one of almost total relief, as if a giant weight had been lifted up off of her shoulders.

"Maybe professional gymnasts anyway, but I've heard some stories from some of my aunts about the early days here and I think that some of them could have given you a run for your money in their youth," Giselle replied with a bit to much of a smile creasing her lips before she grew aware of that fact and pulled it back into a look of deep thought.

"I would like to hear those stories sometime, if you do not mind telling them that is," Katarina said with a bit of an optimistic and hopeful twinkle in her eyes as she haphazardly set about sliding the photos that she had been glancing through back into the first folder that she came to, seemingly not caring whether or not that was the folder that they had come out of.

"I'd probably have to get their permission first ya know," Giselle pointed out with an intense look of nervousness before she tried a weak smile, failing miserably.

"Really, I thought that you were the rebel here, the one that did not care what anyone thought about her, or was I mistaken," Katarina shot back looking a bit stunned as she leaned back against the cabinets.

"R…right, that's me, I just can't be pissing to many people off here, not over something they told me in confidence, at least until I've saved up enough to move out and get my own place," Giselle stuttered out at first before she regained her composure and tried to put out an aura of confidence.

"Come on now…it is wrong to lie, I don't know you very well yet however I very much hope that will change, but I believe that I understand you enough to say that you may very well move out of this mansion however I do not think that you will move very far, after losing your mother like you did you are terrified about losing any more of your family, now if you don't mind I have a workout scheduled with Nikki and Holly in a few hours and I need my beauty sleep, Yori said that she was going to teach us a few new moves, if you want to talk any further you know where to find me," Katarina said softly as her voice showed no sign of mockery before she stood up and slowly walked out of the room, leaving Giselle to only be able to stare off after her, her words dying on her lips.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-The Stables

"Do you even know how to ride a horse," Summer asked Selina up through the rafters as the blonde reclined against the stable wall, wiping the beads of sweat off of her brow with the back of her glove. She and Rosa had originally offered to help out around the house, believing that their tasks would be simple things like dusting and vacuuming, but mucking out the stables wasn't one of them.

"Of course…well no actually," Selina started to agree with a smile of confidence before her morality got the better of her and she gave in admitting it to be a lie.

"Don't look at me, I'm only out here so that I don't get put in charge of scrubbing toilets again," Nikki countered strongly as she threw her hands up in a defensive stance before she took her straw cowboy hat off and began to slowly fan her expansive amount of cleavage in her tied off work shirt.

"I used to ride horses back in high school, before I got the twins, a few months before I met Ron and Marcella I tried to get a job giving riding lessons to kids, the first kid that I took on the trail ended up with a concussion," Holly stated with a look that could only be described as one that a person would have when they really missed whatever they were talking about, before she blushed red with embarrassment at the end, looking away from everyone.

"Lucky kid I'd say, now get back to work," Joss grinned back with a curious and hungry look towards Holly, who barely managed to half turn back, catch the look that Joss was giving her, before turning away again, her face flushed a bright red.

"Who put you in charge," Summer joked with an annoyed frown before taking a deep breath and turning away from Joss, glancing back at the older woman over her shoulder.

"Kim did, besides which I'm older than ya'll, that's all that I need," Joss replied with a forced tone of calm to her words as she fondly remembered the days in which she could have dressed like Nikki and some of the others. To Joss her days of looking sexy had long since passed her by, an idea that she had fully come to terms with, instead focusing most if not all of her attention on her children, well actually Ron and her children.

"Are you sure that we can't tempt you to let us go early," Rosa offered up with a great deal of hope and an optimistic smile brightening her features as she unceremoniously plopped down on a bale of hay, thinking about pulling a in her mind stunning looking Summer down onto her lap but deciding against it as she felt it to hot for that in the end.

"Sorry ladies but unless you've got like a million dollars tucked away somewhere I'll have to say no," Joss solemnly answered at first before the rock hard exterior cracked somewhat and she couldn't help but grin a little.

"Well I guess it didn't hurt to ask," Nikki wondered aloud with an odd edge to her words before she tugged on the knot keeping her top together until the knot became undone and her top tumbled open, baring her two best assets for all to see. Before Joss could get a word in edgewise the younger woman had reached into a bucket full of water and a sponge, brought the heavily laden sponge up until it was level with her face, and then gave it a nice hard squeeze. That act sent a shower of water down her front, mixing with the many beads of sweat covering her overly healthy breasts at first before finally sliding down her bare stomach and wetting the top part of the waistband of her short cut off jean shorts.

"Why are you always showing off," Joss grouched out angrily with a cold sneer on her lips even though her insides were doing flips and she couldn't help but stare at everything that Nikki was putting on display.

"Quick…cover your eyes you two, you're not supposed to see this," Holly screeched in half mock horror and half a sarcastically high pitched voice as she feigned a quick faint before then rushing forward and doing her best to cover Nikki's breasts with her hands.

"Ack, I've got blind…Summer…help me," Rosa exclaimed loudly in a terrified panic, as the frantically tried to reach for her girlfriend, before her look of fear switched into a wide toothy grin.

"Oh…of course, come this way my love," Summer replied with an all to sickly sweet smile and tone to her voice as she pulled a grinning Rosa up off of the bale of hay and then off up the small stairway to the hayloft.

"Are those two gonna," Joss started to ask looking surprised to say the least as she turned her head and looked up into the hayloft.

"Ten different kinds of ew," Nikki cracked with an intentionally joking little grossed out expression as she dropped the sponge back into the bucket and then pulled off her sodden shirt, setting it aside and popping the button on her jean shorts for the extra effort.

"Coming from you that's saying something…eh," Holly snickered under her breath into Nikki's right ear as with each word she gave the half naked woman's breasts a good hard squeeze.

"I would go up there and stop them but," Joss groaned out in some annoyance as she took a step towards the stairs before being interrupted.

"But what," Zita wondered aloud as she walked up to the barn's doorway, stepping out of the sun and into the shade, brushing some hair out of her eyes and allowing her sundress to billow around her in the light breeze.

"Beats me Z, maybe Joss will be nice and explain it all to us," Selina added with a shrug as she walked up beside Zita, smiling with her bright eyes twinkling through her shades with large lenses. Her sunflower yellow bikini stood out against her darker skin but in the end only made her more desirable in Nikki's eyes. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she looked like she had just come from lying out by the pool.

"Explain it…heh, yeah…um you see," Joss began to mumble and stumble through as her answer as she turned around suddenly and backed up towards the stairs, casting nervous glances back over her shoulder, half telling Nikki to put her shirt back on and half hoping that Rosa and Summer weren't doing what she thought that they were doing up in the hayloft.

"We're just out here doing some chores," Holly piped up with a very guilty look to her as she awkwardly kept her hands on Nikki's breasts, as the latter kept grinningly like the Cheshire Cat.

"R…ight, ya know Z I somehow don't remember any chores like that, it remind you of any chores that you've had to do," Selina asked with a confused look as she lifted her sunglasses up on top of her head and turned to look at Zita.

"Sure, but with Bonnie, Raquel, and Jessica," Zita nodded back with a weary smile as she started to list some of the other women in the house with whom she'd done chores that way, though clearly the list was a short one.

"Tara and Marcella didn't want to," Nikki wondered aloud with a slight look of disappointment before she abruptly brushed Holly's hands away and then walked forward until she was almost face to face with Zita.

"Oh Marcella wanted to, but she wasn't big enough for our Zita, and you know Tara…she's far to old fashioned to have ever even considered doing something like that," Monique answered for Zita as she stepped up and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"Doesn't mean that we didn't try to get her to change her mind, but she stuck to her guns, once Tara sets her mind to something…truly sets her mind to something, it's almost impossible to get her to change her mind, which is also why she's even here to begin with," Zita pointed out with a look of pride in her eyes as she spoke warmly of one of her favorite members of the house.

"Meaning," Joss asked, suddenly realizing that she didn't know much of anything about this time in the family's history as it pertained to the other women's families.

"Meaning that her parents threw an absolute fit when they found out what was going on, Tara being a lesbian they could deal with…in fact if I didn't know any better it was almost like her mother expected it, they even seemed to be fine with Tara and Hope together as a couple," Selina tried to explain as politely as possible, try her best to not lay blame on anyone for anything with her tone of voice.

"It was just when they found out that their little angel was sleeping with more than just Hope, her dad nearly punched Ron when he came to pick us up," Zita admitted with an anxious shrug of her shoulders as she looked more than a little uncomfortable to even be talking about that part of their history, especially when Tara wasn't there to give her side of the story.

"What," Holly, Nikki, and Joss all loudly exclaimed in unison as that was definitely a part of the family's history that they had not been privy to.

"Her dad thought that Ron had done something to her, slipped something into her drink or some loco crap like that," Zita answered slowly as she shuddered slightly while remembering one of the more tense moments that she could remember from the family's early days.

"So what made him change his mind," Holly asked hurriedly as she rushed forward and hugged a slightly awkward Nikki close.

"Simple…Michael, when that little guy was born and Tara's dad saw the look in Ron's eyes, how much Tara loved him…how close we all were," Zita answered with a glad to be over and done with that mess tone to her words before she came close to tearing up at the memory of it all.

"So he changed his tune, just like that," Joss asked back, not totally believing that it could be that simple, as she hesitantly took a nervous step forward and then remembered what was probably going on in the hayloft above her and quickly stepped back.

"Not exactly girlfriend, but that was definitely the start, of course we did have that little setback when they came home from their vacation early to find Tara and I playing doctor in the living room," Monique further explained with a shrug as she glanced up at the sun a bit, squinting her eyes almost completely shut as she did so, before she blushed a bit and looked away looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Gee, now why would they get upset at that," Holly quipped slyly as she grinned at everyone before ducking under Nikki's arm to glance at her watch.

"I'm just glad that we weren't completely naked, they had her cousins with her…they were just hitting puberty," Monique continued with a deep breath and then a small sigh before a small shudder passed through her body from her shoulders down to her feet.

"Sounds like the tweebs, Bonnie told me all about the number of times that they've pushed her into the pool during barbecue's," Joss said as she grimaced at the memory that she spoke of, suddenly for the first time being very glad that she was actually related to the twins.

"Why would they do that," Holly asked with an edge of confusion to her words, as she couldn't quite figure out why Jim and Tim would do something like that.

"You're joking right, to see if she was wearing a bra or not, honestly I'll admit that there's been some of those Possible cookouts that I wish they'd try that with me, they always seem to pick the hottest days to have them on and then they often become so boring the getting dumped into the pool might be fun for a bit of a change," Nikki stated sourly as she shook some hair away from her face and looked from Selina to Zita and then to Monique, becoming a little miffed that none of them seemed all that interested as to why she was completely topless.

"Speaking of children have any of you seen Rosa and Summer, they were supposed to help me get my studio ready for a big shoot this week and I can't find them anywhere," Zita asked softly, clearly trying to change the subject, as she focused all of her attention in her gaze directly at Joss.

"Um…heh, I think that," Joss started to say while blushing furiously with her face suddenly looking very much like a red traffic light before Nikki cut in.

"They went off towards the lake I think, something about a little roll in the hay," Nikki interjected with a highly amused smirk before she spun around on the heel of her cowboy boots and started off back into the barn, heading for her shirt and her discarded pitchfork.

END OF MISSING MOMENTS 26

Author's Notes: Yes Joss was with the others around the same time that Tara had Michael however there was enough going on and she was still new enough that she didn't know everything that was going on.

Again thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, reviews are always appreciated, as are ideas for future missing moments. This chapter hopefully clears up a few questions about where Katarina came from and about the triplet's mother. Not all of the questions are answered, as that wouldn't leave any reason to come back and read future chapters. As to what's coming up next…well I guess that you'll all just have to wait and see. Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing.


	181. Missing Moments Volume 27

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 27**

The House-The Pool-Early Evening

"Uh Ron…not that we're not glad to see you and everything but…why did you jump into the pool with your clothes on," Britina asked softly with a confused look to her as she adjusted the bra straps of her snug bikini.

"Shego went to the doctor today," Ron explained in a panic before he lowered himself in the pool enough so that his eyes were just above the waterline.

"She's not sick is she, she looked fine last night," Eve wondered aloud looking very concerned before she shook her head in an attempt to pop her ears.

"She certainly had more energy than I did last night, I mean she wore me out so bad that I fell asleep, and when I woke up she was still going at it with Tara," Crystal explained as she pulled a newly pregnant Marcella a little closer to her, finally playfully licking the back of Marcella's right ear, something that she knew would make the naked woman shudder.

"So that explains…why Tara hasn't gotten out of bed today, makes sense," Marcella added happily in before and after Crystal licking her, pausing long enough to shudder pleasurably.

"Guess she had a little to much fun last night eh Eve," Britina grinned wickedly before it turned into a gasp as Ron reached up and playfully tugged her top, pulling it away from her body. Even though she had been sleeping with several of the women in the house she hadn't slept with everyone and oddly enough was still a bit unsure and a bit embarrassed at the thought of even being topless in front of to many of them.

"She wasn't the only one blondie, I heard you across the entire house, guess you've really got a set of lungs," Eve countered with a dirty edge to her words as she moved quickly enough and moved to be behind Britina. Before the blonde could move more than a muscle or two Eve had reached up under her arms, underneath her lifted bikini top, and took a hold of each breasts with her hands.

"I uh…well it comes with the territory of being a Grammy winning singer songwriter," Britina hazarded to say as she curled her toes and then bit her bottom lip to try and keep from vocally admitting the effects of Eve's hands on her breasts.

"I bet it does," Marcella quipped slyly as she pulled away from Crystal just enough to blow an air kiss to Britina, who could only manage to blush a little more in response.

"Can we stop talking about sex and get back to my problem," Ron begged out loud clearly interrupting the conversation that was beginning to leave him out of it as he came up out of the water enough to speak without swallowing any water.

"So what's the problem, it's not like she's pregnant or anything because we know that's impossible…Ron, are you okay," Britina said softly after finally finding her voice, despite Eve's best efforts, as she considered Ron with a quickly growing amount of concern.

"Heh…yeah, impossible," Ron chuckled back with a tone of voice that seemed to suggest that he was trying to convince himself that the idea of Shego getting pregnant was fanciful at best.

"Is that what this is about, you think Shego's actually pregnant," Eve asked with some hesitation in her words as she peeked up and over Britina's shoulder at Ron, not fully believing that her answer was the problem.

"You really think so," Crystal added with her level of interest growing quickly as she glanced over at Ron before her gaze drifted back to the small bump that was Marcella's stomach.

"Yeah, as crazy as it sounds that's the only explanation that I can come up with," Ron shrugged back as he let go of Britina's bikini top, earning him a surprised but slight pout from the pop star.

"Wait, wouldn't that be a good thing," Marcella chimed in a curious look as from her perspective pregnancy was supposed to be a good thing, especially her own.

"Normally yes, but this is Shego we're talking about here remember," Ron agreed with a fearful nodding of his head before he sank back down into the pool until only from his eyes up was above the waterline.

"Ah…right, I see, you're just afraid that her hormones will rage so badly out of control that she'll break you in half the first time that," Britina managed to say through Eve's efforts while blushing a darker red than Kim and Liz's hair.

"Er…something like that," Ron said cutting her off rather than let her continue and let his head get filled with any more ideas of the things that a very pregnant Shego could do to him when the contractions started to hit.

"So then what are you doing here Ron, if Shego is pregnant than it's not going to matter where you are she'll find you, but don't worry about it, whatever happens you won't be alone, we're here for you, never forget that," Eve asked looking concerned as with each and every pause she gave Britina's breasts another strong but not painful squeeze.

"Don't worry…I won't," Ron mumbled back as he started to turn back towards the doorway before Britina could stand it no longer.

"Okay that's it let's go, both of you," Britina declared strongly after a low groan before she surprised everyone and grabbed a hold of Ron and Eve by the wrist and pulled them towards the house.

"Guess that's one way to take his mind off of Shego possibly being pregnant," Marcella snickered out softly after several silent moments as everyone at the pool watched the trio head towards the house.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Hospital

"Shego, so…what's the good news," Kim asked softly in a vain attempt to try and hide the large and insane amount of fear in her voice as she rose up slowly out of her chair. She had been trying to pass the time by feigning some small amount of interest in a two-month-old copy of Vogue.

"Huh," Shego somberly wondered back as she blinked back to reality from the fog that she had seemed to have stumbled into after getting the news from the doctor.

"Are you okay, what did the doctor say," Joss added while hoping to keep the oncoming conversation between just the three of them.

"Looks like I won't be hosting any keggers or jumping out of airplanes for awhile…heh," Shego replied with a forced tone of confidence as she tried to appear as if nothing was out of the ordinary and that everything had not just changed.

"But," Joss started to say looking deep in thought as the three of them headed over to a more secluded area of the waiting room, away from any nosy patients or visitors.

"You don't do those things now," Kim continued with a nervous laugh before hunching her shoulders a bit and then looking around the room, smiling her sugary sweet smile to anyone that turned their head her way.

"Grr…that's not the point Kim," Shego growled back as she fought to control her temper and keep from snapping.

"Okay then, so what is the problem, it's not cancer is it," Joss begged the question looking terribly scared as she feared for the worst but hoped for the best.

"Is it something to do with how you got your powers, like radiation poisoning or something," Kim offered up deep in thought as she half turned towards the window of the small waiting room and tried to focus on something in the parking lot.

"Want me to lose my hair do ya, sorry Princess but my locks aren't going anywhere," Shego countered looking a tad annoyed at Kim, causing the redhead to turn back around and face her.

"So that's a no on the radiation poisoning, whew," Joss shakily interjected with a deep breath of relief before she silently admitted how scared she had been when her knees shook a bit and she sunk down into the nearest chair.

"I wish that it was radiation poisoning," Shego suddenly answered with an anxious if not outright scared look in her eyes, a look that only served to further scare Joss.

"Why would you ever wish something like that," Kim cried out loud, becoming a tad angry at Shego's suggestion, before the pale skinned former villianess answered.

"Because it's better than being pregnant," Shego grouched back before she walked back over to the doorway and slammed the door shut, shocking many people passing by out in the hallway.

"You're…p…pregnant, but how," Kim sputtered in disbelief as she at first stared intently at Shego before allowing her gaze to turn to Joss, who looked equally shocked.

"Ya see Princess, when a man and a woman love each other very much they," Shego began to mockingly answer with a smarmy grin as she leaned in a bit closer to Kim before Joss cut in.

"We know Shego, trust me, two kids before my twentieth birthday, but how can you be pregnant, I thought that…you said the meteorite made it so that you couldn't have children," Joss explained with another nervously deep breath before she got back up to her feet just as Shego pulled the shades down in the room.

"It did, guess this is a big kick in the pants then," Shego started to answer with a nervous and darkly sarcastic grin as she shrugged her shoulders before Kim spoke up.

"The Mystical Monkey Power, it's the only explanation, it must have done something that made it possible for you to get pregnant," Kim thought out loud as she gave voice to her thoughts with the first thing that came to her mind to explain how Shego could conceive a child with Ron.

"You think, but how," Joss asked looking very astonished as she slowly walked up to Kim and looked up into her older cousin's face.

"Ron's had the power for years and we're not even close to beginning to understanding what it can really do, every wise man and sensei that we've ever spoken to has been in awe of its true power, most have been surprised that Ron hasn't gone crazy because of it," Kim explained softly while staring off into space before in the end only half looking at Shego as she shivered noticeably at the full meaning of her own words.

"That'll never happen, I won't allow it," Shego declared strongly with a look of such seriousness and ferocity that Joss did a double take while backing up and hiding behind Kim.

"R…right," Joss meekly nodded back as she cautiously came out from behind Kim as she regained her composure and agreed with Shego.

"So then you're really pregnant huh," Kim asked softly with an ever increasingly emotional tone to her words as she looked to be fighting back tears of joy with every word.

"Unfortunately," Shego grumbled back impatiently as she irritatingly crossed her arms in front of her chest and scowled heavily, trying to act as if she wasn't thrilled beyond belief at being pregnant with Ron's child.

"Guess this means no beer for nine months," Kim quipped with a sly grin that briefly flashed across her face as she momentarily glanced over at Shego before she shifted her gaze to Joss as the two shared a silent laugh at the look of utter horror on Shego's face.

"Damn…that's it, I'm gonna kill him, I'm going to kill Ron for knocking me up," Shego announced with such a look of defiance and tone of certainty that Joss grew concerned for Ron's safety before Kim let out a belly laugh.

"Yeah right Shego, you're going to kill Ron…over my…dead…body," Kim managed to get out in between bouts of laughing as she slowly walked up to Shego, finally silencing the former villianess with a kiss.

"That can be arraigned you know, so don't tempt me," Shego finally managed to reply even though her eyes were closed as she briefly took a couple of breaths before Joss nearly tackled her with a shriek of joy and a passionate kiss of congratulations of her own.

"This is awesome," Joss exclaimed loudly in between kisses as she kept her arms wrapped around Shego's neck before Kim spoke up.

"Let her catch her breath Joss, I know that you're happy for her I am to, but what about this, why don't we take this little party back home and celebrate with Ron and everybody else, this is big news," Kim interjected softly while wiping away a tear before she couldn't help but break out into a wide grin.

"Ya know, if you two weren't related I'd find us a room and have my way with you both at the same time, right here…right now," Shego said as she let out a laugh, hands on her hips, as she slowly looked back and forth between the two cousins, earning her a warm and excited smile from both.

"Ah, such words of love, exactly what every young woman hopes to hear from her beloved," Kim remarked with an almost dreamlike expression on her face before all three broke out into a hearty round of laughter, causing those outside of the waiting room to wonder if they had gone crazy.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-The Garage

"Looks like it's just us guys, huh Boris," Ron mumbled softly with a defeated expression as he solemnly leaned in and gave the old boxer a hug.

"Yeah," Rufus chirped up in agreement as he ran out of Ron's pocket as he leaned back, up his shirt and shoulder and then jumped off onto the front bumper of Tara's car.

"This was bound to happen Ron, I mean with so many women in the house this was bound to happen sooner or later," Jim added with a tired yawn as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back up against the car.

"I know, but why did it have to be Shego, why couldn't it have been somebody like Tara," Ron groaned back while rolling his eyes as he scooted over a bit and leaned up against the bumper that Rufus was sitting on.

"Why Tara," Jim wondered aloud, brows furrowed in confusion, as he turned his head towards Ron and stared at the top of his head.

"Because, Tara wouldn't hurt a flea, I don't think that there's a mean bone in her entire body…but Shego," Ron explained slowly as to try and make sure that Jim fully understood the difference between the two women and their possible punishments.

"Yeah that sounds about right, Tara's been almost like a grandmother to Tim and I, she's always baking us things, I don't like telling her no but if we didn't every once in awhile we'd be three hundred pounds by now," Jim replied with a slight chuckle while almost absentmindedly rubbing his stomach a little at the thought of all of the delicious food that Tara had baked for he and his brother.

"She only does it because she cares ya know, she considers you two part of the family, and speaking of your brother where is he, I can't remember the last time that I saw only one of you two, have a fight," Ron said with a somewhat relieved grin as he glanced back at Jim over his shoulder before looking back at Boris, who was busy sniffing the ketchup stain on the knee of his jeans.

"Nah, it's kind of embarrassing actually," Jim countered while shaking his head before he turned his face away to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks.

"No prob my man, are you forgetting who you're talking to here, my pants have fallen down so many times that some of Kim's fans have made a drinking game out of it, I understand embarrassing," Ron replied strongly with a grin as he half turned back to Jim so that he could show the younger man that he meant what he was saying and that he really understood the meaning of the word embarrassment.

"Okay…yeah I guess you do, you see there've been some rumors going around about Tim and I and…I'd rather make my own reputation than have somebody give it to me based on a lie," Jim agreed softly with a slight nod of his head and a grin before his tone and expression grew much more serious as the talk shifted a bit to the rumor at hand.

"And this lie is," Ron asked looking clueless as he got to his feet and brushed the dirt on his hands off onto the sides of his jeans.

"Duh," Rufus cried out loud as he smacked himself in the forehead and fell over backwards onto his back on the bumper and stared off into space, wondering how Ron could be so thick sometimes.

"Well as Tim and I are always together some people that don't think to highly of us have started rumors about us…well…that we're lovers," Jim finally admitted with a very sick to his stomach expression as it was clear, even to Ron, that the rumor was one that Jim was taking very seriously. Had Ron been drinking something he would have spit it out at that moment.

"What, that's crazy that's, oh uh…hi Raquel, what are you doing here," Ron spat back at first with a look of total shock and disbelief on his face before he changed his tone abruptly when Raquel opened the door and started to walk in, wearing nothing but a pair of sandals and a yawn, only noticing that at the last minute. Before she could get past the door Ron jumped into action, wrapping one arm around her waist to get her back out of the garage while he used his other hand to pull the door shut behind him, offering Jim only a quick flash of a grin for a reason.

"Nice to see you to lover," Raquel softly said back with a bit of surprise tinting her words before she leaned in for a quick peck on the lips, freely pressing herself up against Ron enough so that the weight of her body forced him back up against the wall of the garage.

"Um…uh," Ron could only manage to sputter back in his reply, as keeping his mind on the task at hand rather than acknowledging what on Raquel was touching what on himself was becoming very taxing, before she cut any immediate answer off with a stream of soft and gentle kisses on his lips, each one lasting a little bit longer than the last.

"Nice…come on, I think Tara's car is in the garage there," Raquel grinned back softly with a predatory look of hunger in her eyes as she stared deeply into Ron's eyes.

"So," Ron forced himself to say back without letting on that he was wanting what Raquel was hinting at every bit as much as she did right then while his hands couldn't help themselves and found their way, sliding freely down her smooth skin, until they came to rest on her curvaceous backside.

"She doesn't want us to but that car's got a huge backseat, the perfect place for a little fun if you what I mean, now why don't we," Raquel pointed out with an all to excited and interested edge to her words as Ron fully knew what she wanted, and was having a hard time coming up with reasons not to give it to her in his head.

"Have either of you two seen Jim, Mrs. Possible is looking for him, he has a big test tomorrow and needs to study," Penny interrupted them with a small yawn of her own before she looked mildly upset at catching Ron and Raquel in such a situation.

"Nope…sorry, now go away," Raquel grunted in reply with a modest wave, hoping that Penny would just take the hint and go away.

"Like that's gonna work, now why don't you be a good girl and actually go and put something on for once," Penny argued with a restrained tone of annoyance to her voice as she took a few steps forward and then proceeded to wrap her arms around Raquel's waist, in the end trying to peel her off of Ron.

"Hey I saw him first, and besides you're one to talk," Raquel replied quickly with an irritated scowl beginning to form on her face before she turned around enough to see what Penny was wearing, a pretty skimpy and revealing bikini.

"I was about to go for a little swim to clear my head before I went to bed, that's why I'm wearing a bikini," Penny tried to answer with an almost bored look to her while trying to appear as if she was not being hypocritical of Raquel, though she couldn't help but blush when she caught Ron's eye looking her up and down with a devilish smirk curling up the edges of his lips.

"Oh really, you mean you didn't come out here looking for Ron to get a little Ronshine, using the idea of going swimming as a fallback plan in case something went wrong," Raquel argued with an unconvinced expression as she turned around to face Penny, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she did so, leaning forward slightly to get in Penny's face a little which caused her butt to grind against Ron's crotch.

"What, you're crazy, I wouldn't do something like that, that's insane," Penny sputtered back angrily as she took a step back towards the shadows and turned her face away to hide her blushing face and guilty expression.

"I'm right aren't I Penny, I knew it, you just wanted," Raquel started to announce triumphantly before Ron sidestepped her and walked up to Penny.

"That's enough Raquel, Penny…I don't care if what she says is true, you don't need to do anything special to get my attention, I'm sorry if I made you think that I…that I made you feel unwanted or not special, because you are special to me," Ron grouched angrily to Raquel before his tone grew soft as he walked up to Penny and pulled her body against his, finally managing to get her to turn and face him as she tried not to cry.

"But…grr…fine, looks like we both had the same idea then, get a little Ronshine before bedtime," Raquel grumbled at first, glaring a hole through Penny's forehead right between her eyes, before her tone and expression softened and she appeared to be trying to be diplomatic if not outright charitable about the whole situation.

"Uh, great minds think alike," Penny offered up back with a fearfully optimistic and hopeful smile perking up her outlook as she looked back and forth between Ron and Raquel, hoping that at least one of them would agree with her so that she didn't look any more stupid than she felt.

"Something like that I think, now are you two going to be," Ron tried to say in between them in the hopes of having them get along before the two women seemed to agree on something.

"Come on Ron, let's go for a little dip in the hot tub," Penny replied, her voice very soft, before she stripped off her bikini and gave him a wink.

"Do I have a choice," Ron sighed with a nervous shrug as he took a big step back and swallowed hard, already sure of the answer.

"Nope," Raquel answered as she slowly shook her head from side to side before fixing her gaze solely on him, a wicked smile controlling her lips and an explosion of excitement in her eyes.

"You gave that up a long time ago," Penny agreed with a nod and a wide smile before she surprised Raquel with a kiss on the lips.

"So come on already," Raquel urged Ron happily as she hurried towards him, very clearly telling him without speaking that he had no choice in the matter so that he shouldn't resist.

"Twice in one day, hope Jim understands, otherwise Kim will kill me," Ron thought to himself with a slight look of panic on his face as Raquel and Penny took a hold of his arms and steered him towards the hot tub.

"I'll just show myself out thanks," Jim joked with a slightly nervous and grossed out feeling in the pit of his stomach as he bid goodnight to Boris, picked Rufus up onto his shoulder, and turned the garage lights off.

END OF MISSING MOMENTS VOLUME 27

Author's Note: Thanks again for reading and hopefully reviewing this chapter. Shego went to the hospital to see if she was pregnant with Ron meanwhile being scared that she is and what she may do to him. Kim and Joss went along and have some fun at Shego's expense. I don't mean to intone that there is anything going on between Jim and Tim however it's not out of the realm of possibilities for people who don't like them to start rumors without a shred of proof in them. As always reviews are greatly appreciated as are ideas for future chapters. Any questions can be asked at one of my forums which I try to check daily, so you won't have to wait to long for an answer to your questions. Again thanks to all for reading and pretty much as long as you all continue to read and review I'll continue to write. Thank You.


	182. Missing Moments Volume 28

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 28**

The House-Combined Showers

"You know Ron, you can look," Joss said with a nervous smile as she tried to convince both Ron and herself that those words were true as she walked up to the shower stall and with a shaking hand slipped off the towel. Unlike the separate men's and women's showers installed on either side of it the communal shower area had been designed and used mostly for just Ron and Kim and the others, children were not to be brought into the communal shower unless they were babies, and even then it was problematic.

"Oh yeah Joss, I know, it's just…I mean you're just," Ron mumbled back awkwardly as he dropped his head down to his chest and then closed his eyes. He had helped Kim's younger cousin move in a few weeks earlier and despite what he knew that his old friends would say about the idea of a young hottie like Joss wanting him badly Ron was having a hard time seeing her that way. The idea of having sex with her itself was often running rampant through his mind, with ideas for various positions popping up like popcorn in the popper, however actually making the transition from seeing her skirt the hallways at night in nothing more than her underwear and actually doing something with her was still so far beyond his reach.

"Just what, naked…yeah, that's kind of how a shower works," Joss answered as she again forced herself to be stronger than she actually was while fumbling around to turn on the water. Truth be told ever since she had helped Kim and Ron stop Drakken that one time she had had a crush on Ron, though not thinking much of it really until after Josie had been born and she no longer resembled a beached whale. Her curiosity about what it would be like to be with Ron had suddenly been replaced with what at times could only be seen as an overwhelming hunger to find out. Her hunger had been tempered by feelings of inadequacy when she compared herself to the likes of Bonnie and Jessica. She felt that she could never compare to them.

"I know Joss, but this is different, you're here and I'm here and," Ron tried to explain as he had to ball his hands up into fists to keep his gaze from traveling up Joss's body any further than her ankles before he was interrupted.

"Ya know baby, some of us think that the rest of her looks a whole lot better than her ankles," Marcella quipped softly under her breath as she sat down on the bench beside Ron and leaned over until her chin was resting on his shoulder.

"R…really," Joss stuttered out, blushing deeply, with a quick glance back towards Ron and Marcella before she almost dropped the soap, having to do a little dance to keep it from falling to the floor.

"I know Marcella but I'm just not sure that I'm ready to," Ron started to answer as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, becoming very uncomfortable at the thought of talking about this with anyone, especially Marcella. His only small amount of comfort came from the fact that it wasn't Kim that he was having this particular conversation with.

"Ready to what, see Joss naked, I sure as hell am…and I'm telling ya…she's hot," Marcella said finishing Ron's thought for herself with a daring grin brightening her features before she leaned back up against the lockers and let out a chuckle.

"Marcella," Joss cried out through a very deep blush as she turned away from Marcella's stare, appearing to be a little self-conscious.

"Hey honey, I'm just calling them like I see them, you can't fault me for that, Ron feels the same way, don't ya Ron," Marcella shot back almost the second that Joss stopped talking before she lightly elbowed Ron to try and snap him out of his momentary funk that she thought that he was in.

"Huh, uh no I, Joss I," Ron stumbled through as his eyes grew wide and his gaze went from Marcella sitting next to him to Joss, who he found looked oddly hopeful for him to be looking her way. Gulping in astonishment he lowered his eyes and looked away, blushing about as deeply red as her hair.

"Y…ya know, maybe I should just go, I can use one of the showers in the other," Joss started to stammer back looking extremely nervous as she took a couple of steps towards the door before she stopped when it opened.

"Take it easy Joss, Ron's just showing why we all love him," Monique shrugged softly, as if she could care less about what Joss and Ron found very important, as she casually strolled into the room in a white bathrobe and a towel thrown over her shoulder.

"Really," Joss said looking confused as she let her hands drop down to her sides as she half turned back towards Ron and Marcella.

"Yeah, most guys would jump at the chance with a hot eighteen year old, she's even naked and standing in a shower, if Ron was most guys Joss right now you'd be…well you certainly wouldn't be staring at me like a deer caught in the headlights," Monique replied with a yawn as she set her towel down on the bench beside Marcella and the slipped her bathrobe off, setting it on a hook nearest to the shower on the far end.

"Just because I'm not taking advantage of her doesn't mean that," Ron tried to interject, sounding almost offended as he leapt up to his feet, a flash of anger crossing his face before Marcella's hand on his arm stopped him.

"What are you on Ron, you've never taken advantage of a woman in your life and from where I'm sitting you're not about to start now, and as for Joss," Marcella said reprimanding Ron with her tone and look in her eyes as she gently pulled him back down onto the bench as Joss fully turned around, crossed her arms just underneath her breasts, regarding Ron with a less than pleased expression and a slight cocking of her hips to one side.

"I wouldn't be here if I thought that you'd ever take advantage of me Ron, I'm here because I want to be, because I finally admitted that I've been in love with," Joss declared with a very strong look of honesty in her eyes as she looked straight at Ron, who was finding it extremely hard to look in her general direction without certain parts of his anatomy joining in on the fun.

"It's the same with all of us Ron, if any one of us thought that you'd try something funny we wouldn't be here, you're a good man Ron, and right now a good man is hard to find, we all just got really lucky…my only regret is that we didn't see it sooner, so if Joss here feels comfortable enough taking a shower in front of you then I'd think that you having dirty thoughts about her would be something that she'd be happy about," Monique added with a genuine and warm smile as she hit the knob to turn the water on and stepped back into the spray, laughing a little as she did so.

"Hey," Ron objected loudly with more of an embarrassed than actually angry look to him before he lifted his head up a bit as Joss spoke.

"You have dirty thoughts about me," Joss muttered softly to herself as she looked down at the floor, sounding at the beginning shocked and a bit afraid before it finally gave way to a deep blush and a look of utter but repressed joy.

"Okay people, some of us actually have places to go and people to see so unless you're going to take a shower could you please leave," Monique stated with an edge as she turned back to Ron and lightly glared at him and Marcella.

"Uh…yeah, sure, I think I'll take Boris for a walk," Ron stammered back awkwardly with a shrug before he got up and left the room, leaving Marcella looking none to happy.

"But," Joss groaned out unhappily as she started to take a step towards Ron, clearly not wanting him to go before Marcella spoke up.

"Nice one Nique, here I was hoping for a little soapy fun with Ron and Joss here," Marcella snapped angrily, glaring strongly at Monique, before she grabbed her towel and stalked off out of the shower, leaving Joss to look on concerned before Monique pulled her into a warm embrace. Before Joss could get a word in edgewise the older woman pulled her into a kiss.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-The Pool-Early Afternoon

"Ah man, I love this song," Britina exclaimed through a face shining with joy as she held her eyes closed and moved to the music. Ron couldn't help but be distracted from his book by the sight of Britina, her bikini accentuating each and every curve of her toned physique. Thanks to her pop star image she had worked herself very hard to get in and then stay in shape, often wearing midriff baring tops to keep her fans talking.

"Looks that way," Penny mused happily as she lazily glanced over the top of her sunglasses at the gyrating Britina before pushing them back up on her face and turning back to bathe in the bright sunlight.

"Huh, who said that" Britina asked softly as she stopped dancing, cracking one eye open to look around to try and see who had spoken, before Jessica stepped in.

"I didn't hear anything honey, just go back to dancing and we'll all be a whole lot happier," Jessica casually replied with a stifled yawn as she pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail and then stripped off her bikini top. Smiling down at Ron she then dropped her top onto his head and reached for a small bottle of suntan lotion.

"Hey," Ron weakly argued with an amused grimace as he glanced up at Jessica, positively admiring the view.

"Showoff," Raquel shouted, sweeping her head around to get her hair out of her face, with a laugh and a giddy grin flashed across her lips as she hopped up out of the pool and sat down with her legs still hanging over into the pool.

"You wish," Jessica shot back with a wink towards the naked woman before Britina spoke up, stopping in mid gyration to open her eyes and look over at Jessica, causing her to lock legs. She tried to get her feet back under her but failed, finally ending up losing her balance and stumbling around a few steps, with Penny starting to get up out of her chair before the famous pop star fell forward, ending up right on top of Ron.

"Ulp," Ron gasped with a very deep swallow as his eyes grew wider than dinner plates and he fought against himself to try and keep from allowing a certain part of his anatomy to acknowledge and react to the current situation.

"Oh God Ron I'm…I'm…uh," Britina forced herself to say with an embarrassed blush to her cheeks before the bottom fell out of her stomach when she felt a slight bump against her crotch.

"Well that's one way of breaking the ice," Penny snickered over to Jessica with a look of a person trying to act as if someone else had said the words.

"Penny," Ron shouted out in alarm as he whipped his head around to look at her, receiving only a meager smile of embarrassment in return from the pretty eyed blonde.

"Now why didn't I think of that," Raquel let out with a sly grin before she broke out laughing at the sight of Britina laying on top of Ron, both flushed red with embarrassment.

"I didn't mean to Ron, I'm so sorry I'll just…um, uh," Britina began to babble off the top of her head as she started to try and get up off of Ron, though her actions only caused to further grind her crotch against his, earning another poke, something that caused her to clench her legs as tightly together as she could while biting her bottom lip to keep from letting a soft moan escape her lips.

"Are you okay," Ron asked growing a little worried as he awkwardly began to try and help Britina get back up to her feet. To that end he carefully laid his hands on her sides, his thumbs on the top lines of her hips on her front and the rest of his hands and fingers wrapping around the back.

"Ron…please, don't, stop, I," Britina sputtered back through keeping her bottom lip firmly bit with her eyes gliding shut as her mind and her body were fighting a war to determine her next course of action. Her brain knew that she needed to get up and off of Ron while her body definitely liked things just the way they were and wanted to stay there.

"Jess, I think something's wrong with," Ron started to ask Jessica, who was watching the whole thing with an odd look of half fascination and half nervousness on her face, before Britina managed to begin to sit up and off of him, raising her upper half enough so that their chests were about to separate.

"Oh she's fine, all she needs is a little help…oops," Marcella called out with a slightly overly happy look to her as she seemingly appeared out of nowhere and yanked undone the knots that held Britina's bikini top on. With a quick sharp tug she pulled the piece of clothing off of the pop star and slung it over her shoulder and then down into the pool.

"Ah," Britina nearly screamed out, with Ron grimacing badly and hoping that his eardrums wouldn't burst as he couldn't cover his ears fast enough, before Britina reversed her course and leaned back down, tightly clinging to Ron while trying to glance over her shoulder to see who had taken her top. All of this while at the same time still trying not to get any further turned on, which was proving to be an increasingly arduous battle.

"Um, a little help here," Ron begged and pleaded to anyone who would listen as he knew that Britina was getting in a little to deep for her liking and being the nice guy that he was he didn't want things to go to far to quickly for her.

"Yeah see sorry Ron, I'd love to help, really I would, but I've got so much lotion on my hands that I wouldn't be able to get a good grip, to bad," Jessica shrugged with an apologetic tone to her words though Ron could tell by the smile threatening to form on her lips that now she seemed to be enjoying Ron's suspect misfortune.

"But, you're drunk…aren't you," Ron declared with an unimpressed and slightly disappointed tone to his words as he lightly glared up at Jessica before she smiled and shrugged.

"Kind of…you noticed huh," Jessica replied with an odd laugh as she nodded her head and then went back to applying the suntan lotion to her left shoulder.

"Just a little," Ron said determinedly as he started to try and sit up, cradling Britina as best he could as he went up.

"Ron…please don't, I, just get my top and," Britina forced out under her breath with a pleading edge to her words as she finally managed to lift her head and look Ron directly in his eyes, something that he was finding increasingly harder to allow as their exact physical contact was really beginning to affect them both.

"D…don't worry, I'll just carry you inside and you can find some clothes to put on okay," Ron countered with what he hoped was a supportive and consoling expression and easy going sound to his voice as he finally got back up to a seated position, putting their faces eerily close together, a fact not lost on Britina, who looked even more blushed, if that were even possible.

"Thanks Ron I…sorry," Britina started to thank Ron with a truly appreciative look in her eyes before they filled with tears. Before Ron could make a move Britina slid off of his lap, wrapped one arm across her chest and took off at a dead run towards the house.

"Britina…Britina," Ron shouted out over the fleeing blonde in concern as he jumped up out of his chair and took a step forward before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You should probably go after her," Raquel said with her words sounding like sage advice for once as she lightly nodded towards the house before smiling back at Ron. With only a nod and a confused look her way Ron made up his mind and started off towards the house after her.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-The Women's Showers

After hearing what had happened she knew that she'd find the blonde there. Kim had been shopping with her mother when she'd had a bad feeling and feigned not feeling well to come back home. Most of the women in the house said that they hadn't seen her for a while, but Kim figured the rest out for herself. She thought about talking to Ron to get his side of what had transpired but decided against it after overhearing bits and pieces of it in a conversation between Zita and Raquel. Her suspicions were confirmed when she slid into the showers and heard the water running, mostly to cover the soft sounds of someone crying.

"You wanna talk about it…or should I tell the post office to start forwarding your mail to our shower," Kim joked with a nervous smile as she lightly padded further into the showers, peeking her head around the corner of the first stall. Huddled down in a corner sat Britina, knees up under her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Huh…oh uh hi Kim," Britina said sleepily, as if waking up from a daze, as she half lifted her head and only briefly glanced up at Kim, who side stepped the spray of water from overhead and then hit the button to turn it off.

"Having a problem are we…yeah, I kind of heard about earlier today, you thought about literally trying to knock some sense into Marcella's head," Kim asked hesitantly before she tried a slightly different tack, adding in a little bit of humor.

"At first, but then I realized that it'd be a lost cause," Britina said with a dark laugh after a few silent moments before she was finally able to actually look up at Kim without tearing up. The two shared a soft laugh before Kim surprised Britina when she slid her sweats and shirt off, finally sitting down beside the blonde, shoulder to shoulder.

"You're probably right, but in her defense I'm going to guess that she's going to say that she's only trying to help you adjust, make it easier for you to get used to living here," Kim offered back with a half shrug as she tried to smile sweetly to the blonde, hopefully lifting her spirits in the process.

"Yeah, it's just that…I don't know what it is, I mean I've been mingling with some of the hottest and most famous guys in the world for years and I swear…none of them has ever affected me like that, the moment we touched I…and then when I looked into his eyes…I always thought he was a dweeb, but now," Britina tried to explain with a nervous laugh of her own before she turned her head and stared off into space towards the other wall, staring at an odd spot on the wall across from her.

"But now…you find yourself falling in love with him right," Kim interjected with a slightly sly grin, one that made Britina's eyes go wide before she snapped her head to the side to look directly at the redhead sitting next to her.

"What no…I could never…okay maybe, but how," Britina tried to blurt out as an explanation before she gave up trying to convince herself of a lie and solemnly admitted the truth.

"Who knows, that's the mystery of Ron, but don't feel bad, it took me a few years to notice it, admit it to myself, I'm kind of stubborn you know," Kim replied with a laugh before she leaned over and gave Britina's shoulder a slight nudge.

"Yeah, you are at that, believe me…I've noticed," Britina playfully laughed back at first as she nestled in a bit closer to Kim before both realized just how close their faces had become. Suddenly getting an odd urge Britina decided to roll with it, surprising them both she leaned in a bit closer and pressed her lips to Kim's.

"Boo-yah," Kim whispered softly to the blonde before leaning back in for another kiss, one that lead to a make out session that only ended a while later when Tara came in to take a shower.

END OF CHAPTER 28

Author's Notes: Thanks again to everyone for reading and hopefully reviewing, as always reviews are greatly appreciated, as are ideas for future missing moments. Any questions about this or any of my other stories can be directed to my forums as I check them daily and will answer. Again thanks to everyone and hope that you all continue to come back and read future chapters. Again thanks to everyone and I hope that you like this and all my future chapters. Thank You.


	183. Missing Moments Volume 29

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 29**

The House-The Ladies Showers

She slipped silently into the room to get ready for bed, doing her best to let the beat roaring out of her headphones drown out the memories of the day. She had almost made a complete fool out of herself in front of the guy that she had finally admitted to herself she had a crush on. She had kept her distance for some time due to the fact that he already had a girlfriend, but she had finally decided to make her feelings known, so that she could finally sleep at night. She had summoned up all of her courage and walked up to him, but when she had opened her mouth to say the words his girlfriend had walked up and interrupted. Giselle had been ready to slap her silly at that moment but only held back because for some reason she'd found that she just couldn't bring herself to actually physically harm her.

Shaking the bad thoughts out of her head she walked over to the row of benches and after pulling her headphones off and letting them sit on the bench in front of her she pulled her shirt off. Taking a long hot shower before bed had become almost the only way for her to get to sleep without tossing and turning for hours first. Deciding to leave her hair up in a ponytail for the moment she put the headphones back over her ears and sat down, laying her shirt down on the bench beside her. Facing away from the showers she leaned over to untie her shoes. She kicked them both off and stuffed her socks into them before a long yawn caused her to stop and stretch out a little. Shaking the sleep out of her eyes she stood up and turned around, beginning to untie the knot on the front of her sweats, before she gasped.

"Fuck," Giselle exclaimed loudly in a panic as her eyes grew wide and she took in the sight in front of her. Staring at her with a grin more likely to be found on a cat that'd just been caught in the canary cage stood Katarina, naked as the day she was born and in the middle of dunking her head underneath the spray of the shower.

"Now Giselle, that is not the kind of word that your father would like to hear pass your lips," Katarina remarked with an immature smirk before she fully dunked her head underneath the spray of the shower.

"What the hell are you doing in here," Giselle demanded, her tone beyond furious, as a dark red blush covered her face and she desperately tried to hold her now loose sweatpants up with one hand while flailing away to try and pick up her shirt.

"I am new to this country yes, but I would think that it would be obvious my dear," Katarina calmly answered with a slight tone of disbelief as she hoped that she had not overstepped her bounds.

"I know what you're doing now, but what are you doing in here, I thought that I would be alone," Giselle grouched unhappily as she fumbled with her shirt to put it back on, bending her body at the middle in the hope that she could pinch the top of her sweatpants in the middle, holding them up.

"You are…except for me, so what's the problem, or were you afraid that I'd find out and then tell everyone your deepest and darkest secret," Katarina nodded with a kind smile before she shrugged her shoulders and looked around the room, making it a point that it was just the two of them in the room.

"R…right, like I have a deep dark secret," Giselle muttered back over her shoulder with an almost guilty look to her as she turned her back to Katarina, seemingly almost ashamed of herself.

"Sure you do, everyone does," Katarina chuckled back in such a way as if she was finding their entire conversation a bit funny, something that seemed to rile Giselle up a little.

"And mine is," Giselle asked softly, dreading in the back of her mind that Katarina knew just what it was, as she tried to appear as if she believe whole heartedly that she was right.

"That you are not the…bad ass, that you claim to be, sure you are a tough young woman, but like I've said before, you have a soft side that you don't like to share, I can tell this because I do not think that most bad girls wear hot pink lacy bras and panties, black would usually be their color," Katarina explained slowly at first before her pace sped up as she fully laid out her observation of Giselle, even though to the younger woman the words seemed to grow longer and their meaning sharper.

"How did you know my panties were, I don't know what you're talking about," Giselle tried to argue back as angrily as she could before her words caught in her throat and she blushed a deeper red that Kim's hair, an act that she considered both shameful and humiliating.

"Calm down a little yes, this is not that important, the color of your panties, if you are worried that I will tell everyone else then relax, I would never do such a thing as that to family," Katarina pointed out with a deep sigh before she worked a bar of soap into the washcloth that she was holding, lathering it up.

"G…good, I think I'm gonna go use one of the other showers," Giselle stuttered out quickly with a lot of force as she started to head towards the door before being interrupted.

"Why…don't these work anymore," Taryn asked with a confused look on her face as she stepped into the room wearing a bathrobe and clutching a bottle of shampoo and conditioner in her arms.

"What are you doing here," Giselle snapped angrily with a strong glare in her gaze as things were beginning to stack the deck against her in her mind.

"Isn't it obvious, and I here I thought that Anna was the dumb one," Taryn calmly replied with a relaxed shrug before she set the two bottles on a small shelf under the showerhead and then slipped her robe off. Like her mother Taryn was tall, considered freakishly so by some in her middle school days, but now at almost sixteen she could no longer be said to be stick thin. She had filled out a bit but was still in no danger of ever being a match in terms of bust size to her mother, that honor everyone guessed would be left to her younger sister Neela. Neela was still in middle school but had become a near outcast because she had developed before most of her friends.

"Very funny," Giselle growled furiously as she barely managed to contain herself as she took a step forward before Katarina stepped out form underneath the spray of the shower and stepped in between them.

"Your father said no fighting in the house, are the two of you going to disobey him," Katarina stated sharply, raising her voice for the first time that either girl could remember in her short time in the house.

"I'm not the one with the problem here Aunt Katarina, she's the crazy one," Taryn volleyed back with an impatient glare sent Giselle's way before she turned on her shower and stepped back into it, just as Giselle looked about ready to say something.

"Oh I'm the crazy one huh, I'd like to see you say that without any teeth," Giselle said as she threatened her younger sister before she tightly clenched both hands into fists, momentarily forgetting to hold her untied sweatpants up.

"You want me to get your father in here, maybe your aunt Yori," Katarina continued, staring down the two young women as best she could, trying as best she could to emulate the stare that her coaches used to level her way when she screwed up or came in overweight at a competition.

"You wouldn't," Taryn said aghast, clutching her washcloth and bar of soap to her chest, visibly shaken by Katarina's words.

"You're bluffing, you'd never do something that horrible," Giselle tried to laugh off at first with her reply before she grew serious when she noticed that at least outwardly her newest aunt wasn't joking.

"Watch me," Katarina stated with a very triumphant and proud of herself tone to her words and a very smug smile before she started to walk towards the door, seemingly not caring that she had been in the middle of a shower.

"Oh no," Taryn moaned to herself in fear as she looked fully ready to break into tears before she turned to Giselle.

"We're fucked, and not in a good way," Giselle sighed out softly as she tightly squeezed her eyes shut and hung her head expecting the worst. Neither girl though listened hard enough over the shower to hear Katarina stop steps away from the door after leaving the showers and have to lean against the wall to keep standing while she cracked up laughing, knowing full well that the worst that Yori would do to them would be to make them sit through hours and hours of vacation slides.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-The Sauna

"I've gotta hand it to you Ron, this is just about the best birthday present that I think I've ever gotten," Raquel declared with a relaxed and exceedingly proud grin dancing across her lips before she leaned over and gave Ron a long and lingering kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad that you like it Raquel, but I have to admit that I didn't build this thing solely for you," Ron squeamishly admitted with a slight shrug of his shoulders before Zita wrapped her arms around his right arm and playfully tugged at his right ear with her teeth.

"Then who else was it built for," Yori wondered aloud with a curious screwing up of her face as she undid the knot that held her towel on and let it fall back against the bench that she was reclining on.

"Well," Ron started to answer with a nervous little laugh as he found it hard to look Yori in the eye before Zita answered for him.

"It's for all of us Yori," Zita interjected happily with her eyes closed as she snuggled up to Ron and then took a deep breath in through her nose.

"Ah, but then why did not Ron-kun just say that," Yori asked aloud looking puzzled before she shifted in her seat a bit and frowned.

"It'd take to long to explain honey, just take it at the idea that our Ron here was just killing two birds with one stone that's all," Raquel explained with a couple of deep breaths thrown in to try and help speed up the effects of the sauna.

"Killing a bird with a stone is wrong Stoppable-san," Yori started to argue with an impatient and slightly offended look to her as she sat up straight before Zita interrupted her with a laugh and Raquel leaned forward and laid a hand on her knee.

"It's just an expression Yori, I wasn't actually going to kill any birds," Ron sighed back with a slight groan as he leaned his head back and slowly shook it back and forth.

"I thought that we went over that one already," Zita pondered out loud with a curious scrunching up of her face as she laid her head down onto Ron's shoulder, looking very comfortable right where she was.

"We did, but unless we use those colorful bits of English regularly sensei…I mean Yori has a tendency to forget them, she has a mind like a steel trap, except for things like that," Selina said with what she hoped was a confident laugh, but at tripping up over calling Yori her sensei instead of by name the laugh turned into more one of embarrassment.

"You've been here how long Selina…and you're still, old habits die hard right," Holly spoke up sweetly, gently poking Selina in the butt, as the two slid into the sauna with Nikki.

"That's putting it mildly, she still talks to her mommy every day," Nikki joked loudly with a sly grin before she ignored Selina's glare and sat down beside Yori, slipping her towel off and sitting in between the two women.

"Hey, I'm close to my mom…you got a problem with that," Selina grouched angrily as she started to get up out of her seat before a soft glare from Ron sent her back down.

"Nope, I was just trying to lighten the mood a little, nothing wrong with that I take it," Nikki admitted with an apologetic blush to her cheeks and smile to her lips before she reached over and playfully tugged at the front of Selina's towel.

"Stop it," Selina replied again in anger even though she couldn't help but allow a slight blush to cover her cheeks, forcing her to look away while tightly clenching her hands into fists to keep herself from jumping Nikki right then and there.

"Just when we start having some fun our nice little sauna goes and gets crowded," Raquel announced with what she hoped was a slightly annoyed edge to her words while closing her eyes and snuggling up a bit closer to Ron.

"Oh come on Raquel, you can't tell me that you aren't glad that we're here, can you," Holly begged back with an all to excited smile brimming from ear to ear before she leaned back and let out a laugh.

"Well…okay no, I just wanted some time to thank Ron without it being a crowd in here," Raquel reluctantly admitted looking a little nervous before she tried to put on a brave face.

"Did you not already just do that before the others arrived," Yori questioned with a confused look to her as she turned her head and looked over at Raquel, who looked a little embarrassed.

"I don't think that's the point Yori, I think that what she meant was that she wanted to thank him privately," Zita interjected before she took a few deep breaths and then spun her legs around so that her legs were draped over Ron's lap.

"That sounds about right, now how about we all stop talking and just sit here and relax a little, how about that," Ron asked with a hopeful but nervous smile as he looked each of the women in the eye, hoping that they'd heed his words.

"Fat chance," Nikki stated sharply as she slowly shook her head back and forth, hopping up out of her seat and leaning forward towards Ron, enough so that their noses were only a few centimeters apart, with her hand on Ron's knees supporting her.

"Uh nope," Holly agreed with a toothy grin as she slowly shook her head back and forth before turning to Selina as she spoke.

"Sorry h…Ron," Selina added with an almost scared look to her, as she still wasn't completely confident enough to call Ron a pet name in the company of others.

"See Ron, sorry lover but it's a lost cause…how about instead we talk about my big birthday party," Raquel continued quickly with a tone to her voice that clearly told Ron that no matter what he may think she considered the matter completely closed.

"Birthday party, who said anything about a birthday party," Zita playfully scoffed across Ron's chest as she began to seductively use her fingers to crawl her hand up it.

"This sauna was a nice gift and all and I'm really thankful…but we've got to have a party, somebody's got to jump out of my cake," Raquel answered after a deep breath as she tried to compose herself and appear truly grateful, before in almost a heartbeat she moved on to her next thought.

"Complete with spinners and tassels," Holly offered up looking both very hopeful and very excited, so excited that she dislodged her towel and it fell silently to the bench below catching Ron's eye.

"Spinners and tassels," Selina wondered aloud as she looked and sounded thoroughly confused about the entire matter, tightly clenching her towel to her with one hand given that she wasn't ready to fully disrobe in front of everyone just yet.

"Yeah, spinners and tassels, you know the things that you stick on your…and they," Holly replied eagerly with a light in her eyes and smile on her lips as she stayed seated and leaning forward, gesturing to her own chest as she did so, blushing a little at realizing that her towel had fallen off.

"Oh, those things," Selina mumbled softly to herself looking a bit queasy at the thought of being a part of such an exhibition, wrapping her arms around her midsection, while staring down at her feet and wiggling her toes a little.

"Nah, none of that shit…it all sounds like something from a bad porno," Raquel started to grumble a bit with an impatient and unhappy frown darkening her features before Holly interrupted.

"Now that you mention it that might have been where I saw it, my ex-girlfriend had a few tucked under her bed that I used to take a peek at while she was at work," Holly surmised as she scrunched up her face in deep thought and looking to one side slightly.

"Can we not talk about this right now please," Selina gulped back almost to softly for anyone to hear her as she curled her toes and held them tightly in that position while daring to look up.

"What Selina, you don't like the idea of a beautiful naked woman bursting out of a cake for my birthday," Raquel asked with a confused frown as she couldn't believe that the lithe young woman wouldn't like something like that.

"N…not if it's some strange woman," Selina admitted glumly before she slowly got up to leave, looking almost ready to cry.

"We would never let that happen Selina-kun," Yori interjected sharply as she rose up enough to pull Selina down onto her lap and into a warm hug.

"Don't worry about it Selina, we'd never let somebody outside the family do something like that," Ron commented softly as he slid a reluctant Zita off of his lap before he stood up far enough so that he could lean forward a little and gently rub Selina's back, at least until she seemed to calm down a little.

"Besides…I just came in here for a quick pick me up before a good shower, then I've got a date with several layers of confectionary delight…and a surprise," Nikki stated with a fake shrug and unhappy tone to her words before she leaned over enough to give the surprised Selina with a kiss before leaving the room.

END OF CHAPTER 29

Author's Notes: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing. Quickly the bit with Giselle's underwear has nothing to do with trying to make her sexy or hinge the whole chapter again on sex. It's more that on the surface she's a young woman that is tough on the outside but has a different side to her, a more feminine and sweet side. She rarely lets that side out and is very protective of it so she'd rather people don't know. It's that side that Katarina is trying in a subtle way to get her to show off more.

The second part is Ron and a few of the other ladies enjoying the new sauna that was put into the house. It's not a very big one so it's pretty much at capacity in this chapter. It's Raquel's birthday and she's excited for the upcoming party. With a little bit of humor thrown in for good measure. If anybody has any ideas as to future chapters I'm all ears. I just can't add any more women that aren't new, as I'll admit now that I forgot that lady that worked with the toy guy in Japan. Otherwise she would have probably been at sensei's funeral with Yori. As to what Nikki said at the end, basically she's going to be in the cake and jump out for Raquel's birthday.

Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter. Here's hoping that you'll all continue to read and review these chapters. Feel free to leave a review for every chapter…or not. Thank you all again.


	184. Missing Moments Volume 30

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 30**

The Meadow-A Beautiful Sunny Day

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here," The preacher began to say looking beyond pleased to be saying those words as he stood in front of the young couple that he was about to marry. He didn't know all of the friends of the couple however so that besides the enormous press coverage surrounding her accomplishments he'd never know that the great Kimberly Possible was sitting in the third row with her boyfriend and their lover.

"This is so beautiful," Kim whispered softly to Bonnie as she laid her head against Ron's chest and smiled dreamily.

"I know, almost as beautiful as you," Bonnie softly whispered back with a dirty look in her eyes before Kim's grew big and she quickly lifted her head up off of Ron's chest enough so that she could look all around and make sure that no one had heard Bonnie besides her and Ron.

"Loud enough Bonnie, ya know I think the elderly in the far back might not have heard you," Ron interrupted the two in a slight huff as all the while he tried to appear to everyone else as if he wasn't a part of this conversation.

"Oh lighten up already you two, this is a wedding, do you really think that anybody's looking anywhere but up front at the happy couple, I don't…so just relax and live a little," Bonnie replied with a small yawn and roll of her eyes as she lightly glared at the two before towards the end of her reply she began to slowly run her left hand up the inside of Ron's left thigh until she grabbed his crotch and flashed Kim her smarmiest smile.

"You're right Bonnie…this is a wedding, a time when no matter what's going on in one's personal life you plaster on a happy face and follow the rules, being a good little girl, you think you can handle that," Kim said as she did her best to explain her view on the subject to Bonnie without garnering any unwanted attention.

"Well," Ron objected slightly as he scrunched up his face in slight annoyance and frustration before looking back and forth between Kim and Bonnie, hoping that they'd just let their argument end until the reception.

"Heh…suit yourself, just don't come crawling to me asking for my help when this thing begins to drag and you get bored, I don't wanna see you…either of you, come my way looking for a little action later on," Bonnie shrugged with an immature smile before she let go of Ron's crotch and leaned back away from Ron, staring off into space as if she was angry.

"I'll remember that, don't worry, now can we please just watch the wedding before it's over and people start staring," Ron told her softly with an uneasy sigh and smile before he turned back to Kim and looped an arm around her, holding her close.

"If that's what you want, I could be home with our son right now Ron, he's probably missing me already," Bonnie sourly answered, hints of her old snarky attitude slipping back into her speech as she tried to go back to watching the wedding.

"He's fine, Tara's taking care of him, she's in heaven taking care of Rex and Mihm, they couldn't be in safer hands," Ron explained back to her under his breath as he gritted his teeth and turned his head away from Kim so that he could make sure that Bonnie knew that he meant what he said. Bonnie didn't say another word until the wedding had finished and after everyone else had left the area to go to the reception, leaving the three of them there alone.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie acknowledged with a look of shame to her otherwise beautiful features as she slumped forward a bit in her seat and hung her head, tightly gripping the sides of her chair and staring sadly at the ground.

"For what honey," Kim asked with a relieved and somewhat confused look to her as she picked her head up off of Ron's shoulder and stood up, lazily smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress.

"Like you don't know Kim, for opening my big mouth and getting bitchy," Bonnie grumbled back with a very combative sneer that briefly flashed across her face as he her head snapped up at Kim before returning to staring down at the ground.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that, I thought that you loved weddings to," Ron questioned genuinely as he turned in his seat and gently laid a hand on the middle of Bonnie's back, frowning a bit as he felt her tense up.

"I do…it's just that all of a sudden it hit me that I'll never get married," Bonnie solemnly nodded while fighting back tears before she got out what she could before losing the battle to several of those tears.

"Bonnie…don't," Kim pleaded with a sincere tone of concern in her voice as she started to squat down in front of Bonnie, but the teal eyed brunette brushed her off.

"No Kim it's okay…really, I know that what we have is great and I'd never want to change that, it's just that the fact that I'm never going to have a special day like this just hit me all at once, did I ever tell you guys that every time one of our friends or cousins had a wedding my mom and I would plan mine, sure we knew that it was just for fun but it was our time together, I'd always dream of what my wedding day would be like, who I'd marry and all of that," Bonnie did her best to explain through the hair that'd fallen down in front of her face as she kept staring down at the ground for most of her words before finally at the end she summoned up enough courage to look up and try to smile.

"I know what you mean, I think that my mom started planning my wedding day from the second that she knew that she was going to have a girl…but it's okay that you got frustrated about the wedding, you're human so it's natural, just don't hold it in okay, try to talk to us and maybe we can work something out that'll satisfy all of us," Kim replied with a nervous smile before she squatted back down in front of Bonnie and laid her hands on top of the brunette's knees, doing her best to look her favorite brunette right in the eye while speaking.

"Like what," Bonnie sniffled softly in her reply as she sat up a little straighter and tried again to smile at Kim as she laid her hands overtop of Kim's.

"Well…we've got everything here for a wedding…everything that's really important anyway, sure there's no minister or guests but," Ron answered with an ingenious smile beginning to curl up the corners of his lips as he looked back and forth between the two, earning him a pair of confused looks.

"What do you mean," Kim asked through her fears of what Ron might have meant by his words before she took a deep breath and waited.

"Well even though it won't be official or anything I thought that you could marry us and then Bonnie could marry us," Ron did his best to explain in a voice that he hoped would convey that he was serious about the whole affair and not trying to make a joke out of it in any way.

"What…right here, right now, but," Bonnie gasped back in shock as she sat fully back up in her seat, pulling her hands off of Kim's and gesturing around the assembled chairs and gazebo at the front.

"Yeah, sure it won't be the wedding that you always dreamed of and planned with your mother, and there won't be any pictures or anything but we could always get Zita to take some pictures later on," Ron admitted with a slightly guilty and embarrassed smile and laugh as he shrugged his shoulders before he stood up and then started to make his way towards the small gazebo.

"Leave it to you Ron to come up with something as unexpected as this, what do you think Bon-Bon," Kim sighed softly with a welcome laugh as she set her hands on her hips and watched Ron walk around the gazebo.

"Well…you're right it won't be exactly like the wedding that I always dreamed of, but…this is probably as close as I'm ever gonna get, and I can't think of anyone else I'd rather officiate then you Kim," Bonnie agreed with a hesitant smile before she let out a breath that she had been holding in for a little while and turned to Kim, finally leaning over and giving Kim a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Then let's go, I think we can skip the whole walking down the aisle and vows part of it, we're going to be together forever anyway so what's the point, we can just start with the I do's," Ron called back over to them proudly as he walked backwards up the steps of the small gazebo, raising his hands above his head and twirling around a little.

"Are you sure he didn't have this all planned out before we left home this morning," Kim whispered softly to Bonnie as the two stared oddly at Ron and wondered the same thing.

"Honestly, he scares me sometimes," Bonnie softly whispered back with a slightly hesitant look in her eyes even though secretly she was beginning to like the idea of marrying Ron right there and then.

"You have no idea…remember you've only been with him for a few years, I've known him since I was a little kid," Kim whispered back under her breath with a look of great concern for Ron's mental state before changing on a dime to a warm smile towards Ron.

"Ooh, yeah…you had it worse," Bonnie faked back in her tone of agreement as she tried to sound like she was trying to console Kim.

"Or looking at it another way I was incredibly fortunate," Kim offered with an optimistic sound to her voice as her expression brightened up and she turned to face Bonnie.

"True, I'm just glad that you both decided to spread that fortune around a little," Bonnie warmly replied with a broad smile before she leaned in close and gave Kim another quick kiss on the lips.

"Come on you two, you ladies keep that up and we might as well just go home, go to our room, lock the door and spend all weekend together," Ron shouted as he called over to them, a little bit of anxiety and frustration creeping into his voice as he wanted to get things moving because off in the distance he could see a line of dark clouds heading towards them.

"Hmm," Kim purred back softly with an expression of sheer delight as she playfully licked her lips and stared straight ahead at Ron.

"Ya know Ron…that doesn't sound half bad," Bonnie chimed in with a very interested look of her own as her smile only broadened at the obvious discomfort that her words were causing Ron.

"Hey…I thought we were getting married here," Ron shouted back while trying to force himself to keep from laughing at how absurd their lives had just gotten.

"We will, right Bonnie," Kim stated sounding amused as arm in arm she and Bonnie started to head towards Ron and the gazebo.

"Right baby, just as long as you change the ending from you may now kiss the bride to you may now fuck the bride," Bonnie let out in a way to tell Kim that she wasn't joking and actually seemed to like the idea, as she guessed that was where it was all headed anyway.

"Bonnie," Kim exclaimed loudly, aghast and surprised, as she pulled away from Bonnie a little and tried to determine in nearly a heartbeat whether or not her lover was kidding or telling the truth.

"What…it's the truth, now let's get going before the rain hits," Bonnie commented with a sly wink and shrug before she very nearly skipped to and then up the steps of the gazebo, right past a surprised Ron.

"And if it does," Ron asked her as he looked up the steps at Bonnie who had begun to twirl around slowly like a ballerina, an almost giddy grin plastered on her face.

"Well…I haven't danced around naked in the rain for awhile, as long as there's somewhere to hang up my dress and keep it clean I'm good, besides…we spread a few blankets out up in the hayloft of that old barn over there…and we can have some real fun, our own little wedding night," Bonnie answered with a few deep breaths before she leaned her head back closed her eyes and began to go back into her memories. In her youth while others had gotten disappointed or annoyed at the rain Bonnie had seen it differently. If they weren't careful Bonnie would tear out into the yard and dance to her hearts content the moment that a good strong rain started to fall, with or without her clothes. She could still see the look of horror on her parent's faces when she'd finally be corralled, naked, soaked to the bone and covered in mud. That had all changed once she hit puberty, however when home alone she had every once in awhile slipped out of her house leaving her clothes lying on the back of the couch. She would just dance around in the rain until she grew tired, or her parents or sisters came home. On more than one occasion she'd been forced to sprint through the house and up the stairs, clutching her clothes tightly to her in a bundle before hurtling herself into the bathroom, blaming the mud on a stray dog.

"Now who's thought this through," Ron joked under his breath as he grinned up at Bonnie for a bit before she pulled him into her twirling as she two spun around a few silent times before Kim spoke up.

"Well then, let's get started shall we," Kim interjected loudly, so as to break Ron and Bonnie apart, before she assumed the same position that the minister had been in only an hour before, finally waiting for Ron and Bonnie to comply.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Pool

"I wish I could have gone with them, I love weddings," Eve groaned as she began to impatiently fidget with her bangs before she lightly bit her bottom lip and adjusting the straps of her bikini bottom.

"We know Eve, it's all that you've been able to talk about all day," Raquel groaned out with an annoyed frown as she laid back in her chair and tried to soak up some of the suns warm rays.

"Raquel, come on now we've talked about this, put something on," Penny replied with an unhappy sigh as she ran both hands through her hair while keeping a close eye on where everyone was.

"Why," Raquel shot back as she was beginning to grow more than a bit irritated at being talked back to when she wanted to relax.

"Because Rosa's in the shallow end of the pool and we agreed that it wasn't best for her to see all of us naked day in and day out, that's why," Penny pointed out sharply, hands balled up into fists on her hips, as she stared down at the taller woman, blocking out much of her sunlight.

"What's the big deal anyway, it's not like she didn't see that live in girlfriend that Zita used to have naked all of the time," Raquel argued sharply as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the chair, doing her best to keep from slapping Penny silly at that moment.

"Well that…that, that was different," Penny sputtered back awkwardly with a very flushed face as she struggled to come up with a reason to counter Raquel's statement.

"Really…how so," Raquel asked softly as she got an odd thought to try something new in her argument with Penny to try and gain the upper hand.

"She was a baby," Eve offered up with a curious tone to her words as she spoke up without lifting her head off of the pool chair, staring up into the sky at the clouds through her sunglasses.

"She was…yes Eve, thank you, Rosa was a baby, she didn't know any different and she didn't remember any of it, but she's old enough now to remember everything so we can't just go parading around completely naked," Penny slowly, almost painfully, replied with a very tense expression as she gestured to the rest of the women that were spending some time around the pool.

"I'm naked because I like to be love, Ron likes me like this in case you've forgotten so I'm not about to change now, and besides…what's the worst that could happen, I'm not so bad that I'm over there playing with her, she's still as innocent as she ever was…I've checked her aura," Raquel answered calmly as she gracefully stood up and took a couple of steps towards Penny, surprising the blonde and making her take a quick and nervous step back.

"I'll…just have to take your word on that, look…just try to wear something when she's around next time, even if it's something that's hanging on for dear life," Penny pleaded with the taller woman as she felt much of the fight ebbing out of her before the edges of Raquel's lips curled up into a smile that made Penny go weak in the knees.

"What…you don't like me like this, you don't think that I'm beautiful or something," Raquel asked looking a bit put out before crossed her arms under her breasts and lifted them a bit, pursing her lips out in as seductive of a pout as she could manage in the moment.

"Come on Penny admit it, you're getting turned on right now aren't you, you're getting turned on just looking at her," Eve intervened with a coy grin as she sat up and turned her top half towards the two arguing women.

"I…no, I am not, sure she's beautiful and all but," Penny forced herself to say as calmly as possible while almost instinctively she was squeezing her thighs together and trying to act as naturally as possible.

"Just give it up Penny, give it up or else…they'll never let you hear the end of it, trust me," Tara interjected with a tired look to her as she looked a little frazzled, Penny thought probably from trying to take care of three babies at once.

"You okay honey, you look terrible," Penny asked looking very concerned as she turned away from Raquel and Eve and then walked up to her blonde lover.

"Nah, I'm okay…really, heh," Tara laughed off with an oddly giddy tone before she looked all around and almost absentmindedly began to try and smooth down some stray frazzled strands of hair.

"Are you okay Tara," Raquel added, her voice fully of concern, before she walked over and warmly embraced the blonde.

"Heh…yeah, didn't I just," Tara tried to argue back still smiling like she'd just won a million dollars before Eve cut her off.

"Tara baby, never go into politics," Eve observed with an immature smirk as she got up and came over to stand beside Penny, seemingly finding something quite amusing about the whole affair all of a sudden.

"Why," Penny and Raquel wondered aloud together as they quickly turned to look at Eve, who only let out a loud roar of laughter in her defense.

"Because you're constitutionally incapable of telling a lie with a straight face," Eve explained as she slowly walked forwards towards Tara until she leaned in and gave the surprised blonde a soft kiss on the forehead.

"I am, really," Tara pondered out loud in response as she looked up into Eve's blue eyes as she tried to search her face for some sort of answer to that statement.

"You are, now why don't you just tell us what's wrong so we can help you okay," Raquel quickly said as she stepped into the opening, moving the conversation forward so that Eve's odd comment wouldn't derail Tara's train of thought.

"You'd do that for me," Tara asked with tears in her eyes and a greatly relieved smile on her face as she turned to lay her head on Raquel's breasts, using them as a makeshift pillow.

"Of course, we love you and don't want anything to happen to you ya silly goose," Penny agreed in her answer, sounding as if to her doing anything less for Tara would be insanity, before she also walked forward and warmly embraced Tara.

"If it'll make you feel any better you can spank me, I've been a bad girl ya know," Eve offered looking optimistic and hopeful as she walked up to Tara and then turned around. Bending over just enough she reached down and tugged her bikini bottoms down to mid thigh, presenting her second best asset to Tara.

"Um," Tara mumbled back with a completely flushed face, as she suddenly felt very hot before Penny intervened.

"Eve, stop that," Penny snapped out angrily as she hurried forward and grabbed both Eve's hands and the bikini bottoms and struggled for a bit to pull them back up against Eve trying to keep them where they were.

"Just forget about it Penny, she won't listen to you anyway, now Tara…why don't you come over here and sit down with me and tell us everything," Raquel declared with a skeptical tone to her words before she lead Tara over to the chair that she had just vacated and the two sat down. Eve thought about shooting a snarky comment back but decided against it and instead quickly moved to take the seat on the chair on Tara's other side.

"Where do I begin," Tara asked back through a few sniffles and a few tears as she began to relish being in Raquel and Eve's tender embrace.

"Well…at the beginning," Raquel answered softly with a long look to Penny, who slowly nodded her head in silent approval, before a dark blur streaked past her.

"Yay a story," Rosa exclaimed loudly with a shriek of glee as she raced past Penny, just out of Zita's reach as she was slowed by her newest pregnancy and holding Evan in her arms, before the little lady climbed up onto Tara's lap and grinned expectantly, surprising everyone.

END OF MISSING MOMENTS VOLUME 30

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and the others. Again if anyone has any questions about this or other chapters or has any suggestions for future chapters comments are welcome. Just post the questions and ideas and all of that in my forum for this chapter as I check my forums daily. Tara doesn't really have a big bad problem, she's just the type of person that has a problem saying no to anybody. So to that end she's the type of person that would bite off more than she could chew and then be scared to ask anybody for help. Thanks again.


	185. Missing Moments Volume 31

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 31**

The Mall-The Food Court

"You feeling okay Jessica," Shego asked softly a little under her breath as she was trying to show concern but not be to open about it, as she lazily poked at her salad with a fork, before the blonde answered.

"Huh…oh yeah, sure, just fine," Jessica began to answer absentmindedly as she kept her gaze locked over Hope's shoulder, as the shorter woman tried to get her young son to take his bottle, though focused on nothing.

"Yeah…me to, thanks for asking," Hope grumbled unhappily into her shoulder with an impatient pout souring her features as she got Vincent to finally latch onto his bottle.

"Sorry Hope, ya know we didn't have to eat here, we could have gone somewhere else," Ron offered looking very nervous as he gently laid a hand on Hope's shoulder, earning him an apologetic smile, before Shego spoke up after swallowing a mouthful of lettuce and dressing.

"Hey, isn't this where the," Shego started to ponder aloud curiously before she blushed ever so slightly, something that Ron loved it when she did, as she noticed how uncomfortable the question was making Jessica and Hope.

"Yeah," Ron mumbled weakly before he went back to his cheeseburger while Jessica only managed to solemnly nod her head, finding it hard to eat anything more.

"We were here having fun and talking and then…boom," Hope recalled with a listless expression, her eyes wide, as she stared straight ahead mouthing the word boom again and again. A fearful shudder passed through Jessica's body before Shego leaned over, with a forkful of lettuce halfway to her mouth, and gave the blonde a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"But that was months…years ago, besides the psycho that planted the bomb is long dead," Shego commented with a tone to her voice that seemed to imply that the fact that Mike was no longer alive settled things.

"It doesn't help stop the nightmares though," Jessica admitted sheepishly as she found that she couldn't look at Ron at that moment and so she turned away, staring at a small ant scurrying across the tile floor.

"Still," Ron asked softly, disappointed in himself for nothing having noticed something earlier, before he swallowed what was in his mouth and set his hamburger back down.

"Loud noises make me jump, especially now with Vincent, when I think about something like that happening to him I…can't breathe," Hope slowly explained with an ever increasing look of panic and fear as she awkwardly dropped Vincent's bottle, before at the end she clutched the front of her shirt tightly, so tightly in fact that her knuckles began to turn white from the strain.

"Easy Hope, baby," Ron commented softly at first before his tone grew much more serious when she didn't immediately respond and at least look his way.

"I'm sorry guys…I…I don't know what happened," Hope stuttered back nervously with an embarrassed blush to her cheeks as she tried to not tip Vincent while reaching down for the bottle that she had dropped.

"Easy Hope, I'll get it," Ron said quickly with a slightly relieved smile as he brushed her hand away and picked the bottle up himself, checking to see if the nipple had gotten dirty before handing it back to her.

"I got the tattoo on my back to cover up the scar," Jessica interrupted hastily before she silenced herself by taking a rather large bite of her chicken sandwich while Hope silently thanked Ron by mouthing the words.

"Have you tried counseling, I know that sounds really fucking…freaking weird coming from somebody like me but…it helps sometimes," Shego pointed out with a nervous and unsure shrug of her shoulders as she cringed slightly under the glare that Hope sent her way, before she finally stabbed a large amount of lettuce on her fork and shoved it into her mouth.

"Really…what's up with you being all kind and considerate all of a sudden," Hope asked looking perplexed before a small cry from Vincent diverted her attention.

"It's the damn pregnancy hormones, they're seriously messing me up," Shego admitted with a playful grin and a little laugh before Jessica answered the original question.

"I tried to talk to a few people, but every time that I started to think that I actually might be really getting somewhere they'd slip in some stupid question about how Ron has enough stamina to sleep with all of us or if I'd like to meet their sister or their daughter or…the woman downstairs," Jessica answered with a sickened shudder with her eyes closed before Ron slid his chair over and pulled her into a warm and reassuring hug.

"Damn…people are crazy, none of them tried anything did they, because if they did Jess…you just tell me, just give me the word…and," Shego declared strongly, both fists violently shaking and daring to power up, as she let her fork fall to the floor, her gaze never once leaving Jessica's face.

"You'll what, take them out," Hope offered up skeptically with an arched eyebrow and the far corner of her lips curled up into a sly and playful smirk before she let out a soft laugh when Shego snapped an unhappy glare back at her.

"Don't tempt me," Shego announced with a very determined look in her eyes that left little doubt in Hope's mind that at that exact moment she would have made true on those words if she could.

"Easy Shego, I understand that you care about Jessica but blasting the holy hell out of a few shrinks…as cool as that sounds, won't actually help her," Ron countered with what he hoped was a calming tone as he leaned forward and reached out underneath the table until he could lay his left hand on Shego's knee, giving it a little squeeze at the end. To her credit Shego didn't make a move to shake him off or get upset about it.

"It'd make me feel better," Shego drawled on lazily into her shoulder as she turned her face away from Ron so he couldn't see her expression.

"Maybe so, but Jess…Hope, you two know that there's nothing that you can't come to me with right, no matter how wild or crazy it is you can come and talk to me, I'll listen," Ron commented softly but with a very honest and caring tone to his words as he looked back and forth between them, pulling his hand back from Shego's knee to lay one on Hope's and the other on Jessica's shoulder.

"Thanks," Jessica replied with a quick nodding of her head as her eyes filled up with tears before Hope stepped in.

"We know Ron, do you think that Vincent would be here if I didn't trust you completely," Hope interjected with an odd but kind grin flashed across her face before she relaxed and set Vincent's mostly empty bottle on the table in front of her, finally taking a bite of her apple.

"Probably not," Ron started to softly mumble looking a bit frazzled and unsure before his gaze found Shego's as she spoke.

"Probably not…try definitely not pal, I don't let just anybody knock me up," Shego scoffed back sharply with a rolling of her eyes before she looked straight at Ron with her head cocked slightly to one side as she lightly laid a hand on her stomach.

"At least that…jerk, Mike is dead and can't come back and continue killing," Hope grouched out through gritted teeth as almost unconsciously she pulled her young son a little closer to her before at the end her gaze filtered over to where the bomb had been located those few years before. A plaque had been erected on the spot listing the names of those killed and marking the exact moment that the bomb had detonated. Hope and Jessica had been there the day that the plaque had been dedicated, clinging to Ron for dear life despite their constant assurances to everyone who asked that they were fine. In fact neither woman had or would ever use that entrance to the mall ever again, no matter what they were offered or how much counseling that they would go through. The sense of dread would even pass to their children, who rarely ate at the food court and when they did always sat facing the exit.

"You said it, I just hope that I'll stop having nightmares before I'm forty," Jessica agreed with a determined nod of her head before she quieted down and checked her watch.

"What's so big about forty," Shego asked through a mouthful of lettuce before she took a drink and slipped her foot out of her shoe, finally aiming for Ron's crotch as he jumped a little when her foot made contact playfully.

"My mom, by the time that she hit forty her whole world had crumbled down to me…by that time she barely paid me any attention, I vowed that wouldn't happen to me, I vowed that by the time that I hit forty I'd have a wonderful life," Jessica explained sadly looking somber as she scooted her chair up a little bit and then took another bite of her salad.

"Well I'd say that you're off to a pretty good start," Shego announced loudly with a very honest and certain tone in her words and look in her eyes before she got an agreement from Ron, made even more of a pointed statement when she pushed hard on Ron's crotch, a devilish smile curling her lips.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Living Room-Later That Day-Game Night

The lights were dimmed more to try and set the mood rather than because of any necessity. The fireplace was lit, providing most of the light in the room. The night was game night, officially once a week with the games rotating from one to another in no particular order. The children were all either asleep at the opposite end of the house or staying with Grandpa and Grandma Possible. Raquel had won the right to choose the game through guessing a number but had then passed that right on to Crystal for a few favors later on. The toned dancer had chosen strip poker by firelight. Liz and Monique had already intentionally lost out, as their pregnancies had progressed to a point where they felt uncomfortable in anything let alone naked. They had gone to the kitchen wearing bathrobes to look for something to eat to try and satiate their latest craving.

"I do not understand this game," Yori announced looked perplexed as she stared at her cards, sitting cross-legged beside Kim on the couch. For all of her natural good luck Kim wasn't faring much better than Yori. The dark haired beauty was down to only wearing a shirt while Kim had lost enough to be down to her underwear.

"Then you shouldn't be playing Yori, heck…I don't even know why I'm playing, I don't really understand it either," Tara pouted frumpily as she gazed down sourly at her cards, wracking her brain to try and figure out if she had a good hand or not.

"But how is she ever supposed to learn how to play if she doesn't actually play," Crystal pointed out with an impatient scowl darkening her features as she lazily curled and uncurled her toes into the space behind Kim.

"You could have at least explained the rules to her before we started playing," Penny offered up strongly with a displeased sigh as she guessed that there had been something going on from the beginning.

"Yeah…we could have, but," Raquel started to softly answer with a quirky grin as she raised her shoulders up a bit before Kim broke in.

"Let me guess, but then she may actually win a few hands and you wouldn't be able to get her naked in under record time…am I right," Kim guessed slowly with a rolling of her eyes and shaking of her head before she aimed a rather motherly gaze of disapproval over at Raquel and then Crystal.

"Hmm…something like that," Joss giggled with a broad smile before she pulled a big bellied Britina a little closer to her and the fire.

"If I'd known that it was just an excuse to get me naked then I never would have agreed to play, I have work that I could be doing right now," Britina groaned out impatiently as her words suggested that she didn't want to be in the game however from the looks of her she appeared as if it'd take an army or more to peel her away from Joss' loving arms, right where she seemed to want to be.

"Oh yeah Britina like I believe that for a second, you're supposed to be laying low right now because you don't want all of your preteen fans to know that you're knocked up and look more like a cement truck rather than a sleek and sexy sports car," Bonnie countered with a yawn before she arched her back and stretched her arms out over her head, hoping to catch Ron's attention with how beautiful she thought she looked.

"But I have to keep up my public persona, the record label's pissed off at me as is, you should have seen the look on Mr. Kelly's face when I told him that I was pregnant," Britina argued looking panicked as she began to shuffle and then reshuffle her cards, almost expecting them to suddenly form into a good hand.

"Did he ask who the father was," Penny wondered aloud looking a little concerned from over the top of her cards as she nibbled on a pretzel stick.

"Yeah, and I told him straight up that Ron was the father, he nearly choked on his giant pretzel," Britina answered with a slight nod before she tossed her cards to the floor and took a sip of juice.

"Oh," Penny remarked through a mouthful of pretzel sticks before she looked at the sticks in her hand, thought better of it, and then set them back down onto the napkin on the floor in front of her.

"So how long do you think it'll be before we see this hit the headlines," Liz wondered aloud as she walked back into the room, now wearing a loose fitting and loosely tied bathrobe, with a folded up newspaper under one arm and a bowl of heavily buttered popcorn.

"Hopefully never, that kind of thing getting out would kill any chance that I have of keeping my younger fans, the helicopter parents out there would probably want to burn me at the stake on top of banning my albums," Britina exclaimed loudly in a panic as she struggled to get up to her feet, finally having to be helped by Monique, who had just enough weight to counterbalance her.

"What's the big deal, so you lose a few little fans, it happens to everybody after awhile, I mean I started out modeling nice normal clothes for the big chain stores and made out okay," Bonnie started to say with an almost bored shrug before sighing as Hope cut in.

"But it wasn't until she started being a swimsuit and lingerie model that she really began to rake it in," Hope finished off for Bonnie with an immature and almost dirty look in Kim's general direction before she laid her cards down and then turned her baby monitor on and held it up to her ear.

"Really," Britina wondered aloud with an odd look of curiosity on her face before she pulled out her shirt a bit and stared down at her body underneath it, seemingly sizing herself up.

"Yeah, of course you might want to wait until after you pop that little guy or girl out to start modeling the lacy stuff," Crystal called out across the room, earning her a spattering of laughs, before Kim lightly elbowed her in the ribs to shut up.

"Why are we even talking about this, it's not like she's going to do it anyway, if she thinks that having a baby will freak out her young fans and their parents just think what'll happen when junior steals mom's copy of Victoria's Secret and sees you straddling something wearing a see through teddy," Raquel scoffed while thinking out loud before she went and threw in a little of her own more bawdy humor.

"You'd certainly make all of those news shows," Tara added sounding more than a bit skeptical before she leaned over and picked a piece of lint off of Zita's shoulder.

"Not to mention the tabloids, God…they'd have a field day with that, of course anybody tries to lay a finger on my girl here and they'd have to answer to me, and I don't share," Shego interjected merrily as she let her mind wander a bit at the ideas as to what the tabloids would and could dream up with a story about Britina being unwed and pregnant, not to mention sleeping with over a dozen women all at the same time.

"Oh really Shego, and what exactly do you call us then, your pets," Kim shot back quickly, bringing the former villianess back to Earth in a split second, with a light glare before Marcella spoke up.

"I wouldn't mind being Shego's pet for awhile, sounds like fun," Marcella announced proudly as she thumped her chest lightly with her fist, leaving some of the women in the room not sure whether or not she was being serious or just joking around.

"You'd be a very bad dog," Eve joked with a dirty grin as she went over and sat down beside Marcella, giving her a nice hard swat on the but as she leaned forward to take a discarded card away from Britina.

"That'd just mean that I'd need to be punished," Marcella joked back with a very husky tone to her words as she rolled her head to the side and let her intense gaze fall directly on Penny's face, causing the blonde flush red, smile, and look away.

"Don't start that again…please, we're still trying to get the stains out of the carpet and furniture from the last time that you needed to be punished," Penny moaned out loudly in annoyance as she feared for the worst that could happen if not worse this time around before Marcella cut in.

"That wasn't my fault, Monique," Marcella began to object forcefully as she hurriedly got up to her feet before all of the talk simply dissolved into an argument, making the card game that they had been trying to play meaningless. Shaking his head in frustration and dismay Ron let out a small sigh and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep using a very receptive Raquel's breasts as pillows, with a smile on his lips.

END OF MISSING MOMENTS 31

Author's Note: The wedding in the last chapter was basically one that Kim, Ron, and Bonnie got roped into going to. It was something like the wedding of the boss's daughter or somebody else important that none of the three knew very well and were just there at the wedding and had fun afterwards all on their own.

As always thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and other chapters. Suggestions for future chapters and questions about the chapters are always welcome, I only ask that any questions be asked in my forums as I check them daily and will answer them. As for a final question if say Summer and Rosa were to want to have a child who should be the dad, should they ask a friend or go the sperm bank route… Again thank you all. Thank You.


	186. Missing Moments Volume 32

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 32**

Rosa And Summer's Apartment-Late Afternoon

Fresh from the shower and headed towards her chest of drawers to get a bra and pair of panties, Summer stopped suddenly when she caught her reflection in the full length mirror on the back of the bedroom door. Though she was taller and not as lithe as her love Summer still had a figure that'd get her noticed every time they went out, especially when she'd wear something that showed off her hard earned toned abs or a fair amount of her ample cleavage. Rosa would always tell her that it didn't matter to her what she wore she still thought her beautiful. However Summer could always tell when Rosa liked what she was wearing, as there'd be a loving light in her eyes when she liked something, no matter what she said or did to the contrary.

Frowning slightly, almost in a full pout, she turned in profile to the mirror and leaned back, finally pushing her stomach out as far as she could. She stared at her reflection for a few moments as a myriad of thoughts and emotions wafted through her head, from revulsion to extreme envy. For most of their time together Summer had staunchly held the belief that it'd be fine with just the two of them, perhaps someday a dog or a cat would be added or something like that. However a few weeks back she'd run into a couple of their old classmates who everyone had thought were a little to close and after Summer and Rosa had announced their love for each other to their classmates had followed suit and done the same. The two had a one-year-old daughter that Summer could tell they loved very much and it got her thinking. Ever since that day a baby was all that she could think of, sorely wishing that it were possible for it to be a mix of her and Rosa. But knowing that wasn't possible thinking about how to get a baby outside of adoption only served to baffle her further. Through it all she kept it a secret from Rosa, whenever the brunette would ask Summer would just reply that she was trying to figure out what she was going to do with her future. Up until this point she had worked at Jessica's strip club as a bartender, earning a pretty good income though knowing that it wasn't what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. On top of that there had been some of the patrons that openly wondered why she wasn't the one twirling around on the pole instead of whatever dancer was on stage. Jessica had told her that if she ever wanted to take a twirl around the pole that it was okay with her but Rosa had forbade it, refusing to even discuss the matter.

"Summer…you home," Rosa's voice called out from the living room as she got home and set her keys and purse down on the small table at the edge of the living room.

"Huh…oh yeah," Summer nervously mumbled back with an awkward blush to her cheeks before she straightened back up checked the clock on top of the dresser.

"I know I've said it before but…God did I need that…I don't think I can describe what it feels like to have that kind of horsepower between my legs…hell, it's almost as good as," Rosa continued with a deep breath and loud sigh as she pulled off her shirt and bra in two quick acts, draping them over her shoulder as she went, before she unbuttoned her jeans and slid the zipper down.

"I know…me, you really don't have to keep telling me ya know, I remember it from the first thousand times," Summer called out back through the still closed door as she frantically scanned the room with her eyes trying to find something to put on, as she knew full well that if Rosa came through that door to find her dripping wet and naked they'd probably end up back in the shower. Normally she wouldn't really have a problem with that however Summer had somewhere to be, as her shift at work began in an hour.

"Because it's very important that's why, do you have to work tonight," Rosa answered with a slightly irritated edge to her words as she let her jeans slide down her legs and then stepped out of them as she turned the doorknob and entered their bedroom, finding Summer wet and naked, busy rifling through her underwear drawer trying to find something to wear.

"Er…hi," Summer mumbled weakly as she slowly slid the drawer shut and then turned to Rosa, lightly leaning up against the dresser as she did so.

"What are you doing," Rosa asked looking more than a bit confused as she stopped right in the middle of slipping her panties down her legs on her way to the bathroom.

"Getting ready for work…heh," Summer tried to answer as calmly as possible, hoping that Rosa wasn't in the mood for anything but a simple conversation.

"Well I can see that, I think, but why was the door shut, were you expecting somebody…other than me," Rosa asked softly as she tilted her head to one side and regarded her blonde lover with much confusion.

"Of course not…fine, if you must know I was checking myself out in the mirror," Summer admitted nervously, at first a bit defiant at even the suggestion that she'd look elsewhere for her love and affection, before she finally relented and gave in, admitting the truth behind her recent melancholy.

"Why, you're as beautiful as you've ever been, or was there something more specific that you were wondering about," Rosa replied as she stopped in the bathroom's doorway and turned back to stare oddly at Summer.

"My stomach actually," Summer answered reluctantly as she stood fully back up and laid her hands on either side of her stomach, glancing down at herself and lightly biting her lower lip.

"Why…are you sick or something," Rosa wondered openly with a clear tone of worry to her voice as she hurried forward and then gently slid her hand slowly up Summer's stomach, tracing how toned it was and stopping just at the bottom of her left breast.

"No…a few days ago I bumped into a couple of our old friends from school, they hooked up shortly after we did and have a daughter together, they just seemed so happy that I couldn't help it, it got me thinking and wondering," Summer explained slowly as she edged a bit away from Rosa and turned back towards the mirror, sticking her stomach out just a little bit and checking how she looked.

"Wondering about if you want a baby or not," Rosa offered up looking a bit hesitant, seemingly unsure of whether or not she considered the idea a good one or not.

"Yeah, I mean I don't know if I really want a baby or not, seeing how happy they were with their daughter just got me thinking, I know you don't want one but," Summer stammered back quickly as she continued to stare down at her stomach, imagining if she truly was pregnant.

"I didn't say that I didn't want one, I just didn't think that carrying a child to term was for me, but you," Rosa tried to remain calm as she explained it, all without sounding as if she didn't want a baby with Summer.

"I'd lose my girlish figure ya know," Summer lightly argued with a less than enthusiastic tone to her words as she gestured to what her future figure could be if she got pregnant.

"True…but only for a few months, then I'd help whip you back into shape faster than you ever thought possible, and while you were pregnant there'd just be more of you to love right," Rosa replied after a bit of thought before she walked over to Summer and pulled the blonde woman into her arms, wrapping her arms around Summer's waist and tapping her fingers on the small of her back while finally pressing their foreheads together.

"What…that's got to be the corniest line I've ever heard, that's like the line that someone gives when they can't think of anything else better to say, it's a total cop-out," Summer argued sharply with an irritated scowl as she broke away from Rosa and turned back to the dresser, leaning forward against it slightly using her arms to support her.

"It is not it's the truth, if you were to get pregnant your stomach would be out to here and I'd be right, there'd be more of you to love," Rosa countered looking a little hurt as she took half a step back before moving forward and laying a hesitant hand on Summer's shoulder.

"Oh…right, so then you're saying that I'd be as big as a house…or a blimp," Summer jerkily answered as she wrenched her shoulder away from Rosa and started to head towards the closet.

"I did not say that and I did not mean that, and you know it," Rosa stated forcefully as she struggled against herself to remain calm and not let her temper get the better of her.

"I know but this is hard, I'm of two minds about this, I can't decide whether or not I want to get pregnant, not to mention how…since we can't do it the old fashioned way, what do I do," Summer managed to get herself to say as calmly as she could as she stopped halfway to the closet and hung her head.

"Simple, you come with me and have mind blowing sex in the shower…and worry about this baby thing later, and no buts…except for yours pressed up against the," Rosa answered with a devilish grin and twinkle in her eyes before she then gave the blonde a look that told her that it was pointless to argue. Summer could only manage a slow shaking of her head before allowing Rosa to drag her off back into the bathroom and the waiting shower.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Mall-A Bookstore

"Do you believe this shit," Giselle grouched angrily with a dark scowl as she fought against herself to keep from ripping the tabloid to shreds.

"Why do you even read those things, you know that they're just full of lies and half-truths," Hannah wondered aloud as she ignored the stares of many of the other shoppers in the bookstore. Though clearly not as "gifted" as her mother Eve Hannah at sixteen had already been propositioned by those that believed her to be a couple of years older.

"Because she wants to know what they're saying about us, a better way for her to act like she knows everything, it helps make her look cool…or so she thinks," Mitsuru commented softly with an air of sophistication as she eloquently reached a hand up and brushed a stray lock of hair back behind her ear, all without losing her place on the page of the fashion magazine that she was devouring with her gaze.

"You want a bitch slap up the side of your head," Giselle growled loudly looking ready for a fight as she crumpled up the tabloid in her hands and looked like she wanted to put her money where her mouth was.

"You calling yourself a bitch then…finally," Mitsuru lazily drawled back with a slight trace of a smirk playing on the corners of her lips before she casually turned the page of her magazine, seemingly not giving Giselle to much thought.

"Okay that's it," Giselle exclaimed angrily as she threw her tabloid back onto the rack and began to take a few steps towards Mitsuru.

"Giselle no," Hannah added loudly in a panic as she dropped the magazine that she had been trying to read and rushed to get in between her two older sisters, even though Mitsuru appeared to have not moved a muscle.

"Come on, just give me a minute and I'll set her straight," Giselle grunted under her breath to her little sister before Mitsuru picked her head up and opened her mouth.

"You should just let go of her Hannah, Giselle's the type that won't learn anything unless she gets her clock cleaned first, so you can just…oh," Mitsuru started to say with an almost bored sigh and slight rolling of her eyes as she looked straight ahead at her two sisters before something outside of the store caught her eye and she went silent.

"Mitsy…what's going…oh," Hannah wondered aloud looking confused before she turned her head and her gaze landed on what had caught her older sisters attention in the first place. Sitting quietly on the edge of the fountain out in the courtyard outside of the bookstore was a young woman that Hannah knew all to well. They worked together at the pool every summer as lifeguards. Hannah had ended up running out of excuses that she could give for why so many people were faking drowning just so that she'd save them. The truth was because they wanted an up close look at her already formidable bust and a possible kiss. Eliza Cunningham was three years older and a tad taller than Mitsuru, her silvery hair pulled up in a modest bun, and every bit as shapely as Hannah's mother Eve however she did her best to hide it behind a studious appearance, bulky clothes, and a pair of ancient glasses.

"Oh…hey Mitsuru, there's your girlfriend," Giselle quipped slyly as an immature grin spread across her lips and she took a step back.

"Shut up," Mitsuru snapped back angrily in a hurry, something that was very out of the ordinary for her, before she furiously tried to compose herself and look away from the fountain.

"So, are you going to talk to her now," Hannah asked softly with a hopeful edge to her words and look in her eyes as by now she'd dropped her kidding of her big sister and truly wanted to help her out if she could.

"W…who, m…me," Mitsuru uncharacteristically stammered out with a flush of embarrassment creeping up her cheeks as her eyes went wide before she regained her composure and turned her gaze away again from the fountain, raising a hand to corral a stray hair that'd fallen free.

"So what's the big deal, if you like her just go out there and talk to her, I know that it can't be because you're afraid of what she might think of another girl being in love with her," Giselle commented as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked over at her slightly younger sister, trying to gauge her level of interest in the woman sitting out on the edge of the fountain.

"I'm not afraid, it's just that," Mitsuru shot back quickly with a fully flushed face before she realized what she'd done, slammed the fashion magazine back onto the shelf, and started to stalk off away from the window.

"Well then it wouldn't bother you to know that she's talking to this really cute guy right now, looks like you've got some competition sis," Giselle continued with only a slightly joking edge to her words as she glanced back over her shoulder at the back of her sister before Hannah cut in.

"Relax Mitsy, it's just Dan Winters," Hannah cut in with a small sigh of relief and subtle smile on her lips as she started to turn to her older sisters before Mitsuru stopped walking away.

"Dan," Mitsuru said almost in a whisper, with a definite look of interest in her eyes and a welcome smile beginning to tug on the corner of her lips before she realized it and turned her face away again.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Middleton High-The Gymnasium

"So…do you really think they have what it takes to win," Holly asked with a nervous expression as she watched the last few of the newest edition of the cheer squad slip out of the gym.

"Not a chance," Kim softly moaned out in total defeat as she dropped her head into her hands and then slowly shook it back and forth.

"What's this, a Possible admitting defeat, be still my beating hart," Selina joked with an amused grin that flashed across her face before she turned her head and began to watch Katarina stretching out on the gym floor a few feet away.

"You want something heart stopping follow me to the showers and I'll," Nikki started to announce proudly as she scooted to the front edge of her seat and couldn't help but grin madly.

"Let's wait on that until after the cheer squad leaves…okay," Ron replied hesitantly with an overly anxious expression on his face as he again regretted the decision to bring some of the other women along to the school to help give the newest edition of the cheer squad a few pointers.

"I'll try to contain my libido," Nikki offered with a conciliatory smile while putting her hands up in defeat and sliding back in her seat.

"I'm not giving up on them just yet, and as for your libido Nikki…I'll be taking a shower in about an hour, you don't have to hold back then," Kim said as she stepped in, finally giving up a little something mostly in the hope of keeping everything civil, at least until they got home.

"KP," Ron exclaimed out in a stunned expression as he very nearly stumbled down out of the bleachers before catching himself and sitting down on the bottom step.

"What, you don't know how hard it was for me to stand there and watch them fail over and over again and then not critique them like I wanted to, if I don't find a release I think I'm going to snap soon," Kim answered with a small sigh of relief and a smile before she walked over and sat down beside Ron, leaning over and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before Katarina spoke up.

"You should not be to hard on them Kim, from the form that you showed me earlier most of them are still young," Katarina stated from her spot on the floor before she leaned forward and arched her back just right so that Ron got a good eyeful of cleavage, topped off by a predatory grin.

"Right Katy, I'm sure that'll be a great comfort to them when they come in last place," Selina joked sourly as she got up out of her seat and walked over to Ron before she planted herself on his lap. She took his hands in hers and slid them up her thighs until they glided under her shorts and came into contact with her panties.

"Selina, take it easy," Holly chided the younger woman as she tried not to let it show that rather than being upset by Selina's actions she was upset because Holly herself had been planning something of that nature mere moments earlier.

"No…it's fine, everybody knows anyway, they're probably all talking about us right now anyway," Kim sighed with a tired groan as she turned away from Ron and Selina, though she casually leaned over and slid her hand up Selina's inner thigh, over Ron's hand and further up until she could tug at the waistband of Selina's panties, if nothing else for something to do with her hands to keep herself from wringing them.

"Anybody wonder if any of them are jealous of us…being with Ron…or each other," Nikki offered up with a half shrug of her shoulders before she scooted over a little closer to Holly, who didn't exactly look happy at the event.

"Well there was that blonde that really got close whenever I tried to show her something, if I didn't know any better," Kim admitted looking a bit thoughtful as she stopped and pondered Nikki's question for a bit.

"Nice…Kim Possible…robbing the cradle," Nikki replied slyly as she slowly nodded her head and grinned like the cat who'd just eaten the canary and gotten away with it.

"I am not," Kim cried out back sharply as she yanked her hand back from Selina's thigh and tightly then clenched both into momentary fists.

"Exactly, besides she's already doing it now with us, we're young enough to be her daughters," Holly agreed at first with a definitive nodding of her head before even she couldn't help but rib Kim a little.

"But we're in love, doesn't that count for something," Selina countered looking more than a little bit uncomfortable about talking about the whole thing before Kim spoke back up.

"Yeah but, it's not the same thing," Kim offered up as she managed to get herself to calm down enough before she felt Katarina slide her arms around her hips and draw her close.

"Not everyone would agree with that, however we are all adults and because of that free to make our own decisions, love who we want," Katarina pointed out with a clear tone of voice as she proceeded to give Kim one warm hug after another, each time the younger woman's hands began to slide further down the redhead's stomach, something that Kim didn't seem to mind being on the receiving end of.

"True, but we really should be going, Bonnie and Yori are getting back today from Japan and I don't want to be late," Kim announced with a slightly reluctant pout as she didn't seem to want to move from the spot that Katarina had put her in, didn't want to but knew that she had to.

"You know Kim, Nikki and I can go and pick them while the rest of you," Holly started to say with a warm smile before Katarina cut her off.

"No Holly, you are in no condition to," Katarina started to say with a skeptical furrowing of her brows before she to was cut off.

"Just because she's like eight months along doesn't mean that she can't pick somebody up from the airport," Selina interjected loudly while seeming to be offended that Katarina even suggested an idea like that.

"You're right Selina, though I'd guess that you'd want to be the one to pick up Yori and Bonnie, give you a chance to give Yori the good news," Ron commented softly with a sly wink to the much younger woman straddling his lap before she blushed to the tip of her roots and looked away.

"Yeah, it'd be terrible if your old sensei learned that the three of us are pregnant from one of the kids, it'd be just horrible," Nikki added finally with a dirty and crooked grin before she pulled her shirt tight against her stomach, revealing just a slight baby bump of her own, not nearly the same size as Holly's, but openly larger than Selina's. Kim thought for a few seconds about saying something but finally just relented and let Katarina draw her towards the locker room, hoping very much that the girls had already cleared out, especially the blonde that seemed to try and feel her up every time the two got close.

END OF CHAPTER 32

Author's Notes: The first part is just a little bit between Summer and Rosa as Summer is beginning to wonder about whether or not she'd want to have a baby. Rosa doesn't seem to want one at first but later shows that it's mostly that she herself doesn't want to be the one to carry the baby. I'm not sure whether or not either will I'm just putting it out there about how to get one if they do, adoption, in vitro, Summer get drunk and fool around with somebody, or not.

The bit with the three sisters is to flesh out them a little more, I'll admit that I've patterned Mitsuru almost directly from the game Persona 3 for the Playstation 2, but that's what it is. As for whom Mitsuru likes well, it seems that she may like both Eliza and Dan, it's just that she's the type to not be able to talk openly about her feelings. As otherwise she's pretty much in control of everything else in her life, or she wants to be. Giselle is at her usual touchy self but in the end tries to help her sister out while Hannah plays the role of peacemaker. She's not as "developed" as her mother Eve however she sprouted early and so has had to deal with many people over her time since then with unwanted advances towards her, as they believe her to be eighteen and not sixteen.

At the end it's Ron and some of the ladies at the school helping the current crop of the cheer squad, as they've been bad for several years. There's some heavy flirting going on before they talk about love a little and then move on to worrying about missing picking up Yori and Bonnie.

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing this and other chapters, feel free to review every chapter if you want. I keep writing because I keep getting reviews and as always suggestions are greatly appreciated and many actually make it into the chapters. If anyone has any questions just ask it/them in my forums as I check them daily and will respond. Again thanks to all for reading and reviewing and hopefully I have nowhere to go with this story but onward and upward. Thank You.


	187. Missing Moments Volume 33

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 33**

A Fancy Hotel-The Ballroom

"Good Lord, what am I doing here, this is like the exact and most definite example of wrongsick ever," Ron exclaimed loudly in an impatient groan as he squeezed his eyes closed and wrung his hands almost hard enough to make them fall off.

"Oh calm down already Ron, or else you'll make a scene," Bonnie angrily chided him with a rather stern furrowing of her brows before she hazarded a look around to try and make sure that no one had heard Ron's outburst and was looking their way.

"I…I don't know about this, I think I'm with Ron on this one ladies, this just doesn't seem right," Selina slowly added looking concerned as she tightly clasped her hands together on her lap, feeling more than a bit out of place at a lingerie fashion show.

"Not to cause an argument but you have to admit Bonnie that this is stretching it just a little," Britina added oddly staring around and looking uncomfortable for the first time at a talent show.

"I do not understand, should we not be happy for Hannah," Yori asked softly while she sat politely in her seat, being careful not to look anyone in the eye if she could help it.

"Of course we should be happy for Hannah Yori, it's not that, that's not what I'm worried about, that's not what's making me break out in a cold sweat," Ron assured her as he slowly began to twist and scrunch up his program until it was beyond recognition as anything other than a ball of paper.

"Hannah's a big girl and this is what she's chosen to do with her life, it's something that she's really good at," Bonnie argued as she pointed out the facts, at least as she saw them, to the others sitting around her, looking very dignified and standing out in the crowd.

"That's not the point Bon-Bon, the point is that it's very wrong sick for a father to go to a fashion show and see his little girl in nothing but her underwear, what little of it there is," Ron replied hesitantly, as even thinking about Hannah in her skimpy underwear that much gave him nearly body wracking shivers, enough to cause him to want to bolt out of there, appearing to some as if he was a man awaiting his own execution by a firing squad.

"Yeah, this company creates lingerie so small that it makes even Victoria and Frederique blush," Kim tried to joke with an overly sly look of embarrassment to her before she had to look away and try to compose herself, hoping that the others had forgotten her bad attempt at humor.

"It isn't all bad, she is making friends with some of the other models," Britina pointed out as she tried to change the subject a bit to something else, hoping to lighten the mood a tad.

"Friends…or girlfriends," Raquel asked softly as it was clear that she wasn't trying to make a joke of the idea but truly just posing the question, though she made sure that only Ron and the others heard her words.

"Just friends, besides doesn't Hannah have a boyfriend," Kim pointed out quickly with a fair amount of certainty in her words as she tried to stamp out any indecision.

"So, that doesn't mean that she can't…okay…I give," Raquel replied at first with a daring grin that brightened her features momentarily before it was replaced with a light scowl as she gave it up.

"Intentionally changing the subject but…do we know when Hannah is supposed to be up, I mean if it's not for awhile then I still have plenty of time to call home and make sure that everything's okay," Selina asked hesitantly while she nervously fidgeted in her chair, her hand already tightly clenching her cell phone in her purse.

"The kids are fine don't worry about it Selina, I called a few minutes ago while you were in the bathroom, everything's fine…so stop worrying," Bonnie answered with a slightly impatient sigh and roll of her eyes before she scooted her chair over and pulled the younger woman close, finally placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"Really…oh thank God, I don't know why but I just can't stop thinking that something's going to go wrong if I'm not there, but with Monique…Katarina's got her hands full trying to run the club and the fashion line," Selina sighed out with an expression of great relief as she let go of her cell phone and closed her eyes, trying to center herself again and calm down.

"It's natural that you're nervous honey, it's the first time that you've been away from your baby for more than a few minutes, it was the same with Brad and he's turned out fine so far hasn't he, don't beat yourself up," Kim replied warmly with a supportive hand on the younger woman's shoulder, letting her know that she wasn't alone.

"Yeah…you're right, I just thought that it'd get easier somehow, the second time around, thanks Kim," Selina finally managed to say with a nervous sigh of great relief as she laid her hand over Kim's and tried to work up the courage to smile.

"Anytime honey, just remember so next time you start getting upset you can talk to one of us first okay," Kim replied equaling and then some the brunette's meager smile before she stood up enough so that she could lean forward far enough to give Selina a kiss on the top of her head.

"Okay, so when's the show supposed to start, I can wait…but for only so long," Selina agreed now a little more solemnly with a slow nodding of her head as she tried to get herself to believe the words that she was speaking, if she could.

"Well I think that it's supposed to start…right about…now, see," Bonnie answered with authority as she was getting more than a little uncomfortable with all of the attention that she and the others were starting to get before the lights around them dimmed and the runway lights came on, signaling that the show was just about to begin.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-The Dining Room

"She really shouldn't be here ya know," Nikki pointed out with a matter of fact tone of voice as she watched Josie closely, expecting the young woman to have a quick answer, while she continued to nurse her daughter Yukari, named for one of Selina's aunts.

"Oh yeah, says who," Josie shot back sharply with an air of confidence to her as she watched the woman that she hoped to sleep with before the night was over lighting up a cigarette out by the pool.

"Says me," Nikki replied sternly as she tried to keep one eye on her daughter while keeping the other on Josie, just to make sure that the young woman was listening to her and not blowing her off again.

"You're not my mother," Josie reminded her as she turned back away from the window to instead glare across the room at Nikki, almost daring her to try something.

"No…but I can still kick your ass, pregnancy pounds or not, just give me a minute to put Yukari down and," Nikki started to say back as she was forcing herself to remain as calm as possible, especially given that Yukari was still nursing.

"I'd like to see you try," Josie stated defiantly with one of her hands clenching up into a warning fist before she was interrupted from the doorway across the room.

"That's enough Josie, what the hell is she doing here, I thought I said that I didn't want you spending time with her," Joss demanded angrily as she glared across the room right at her daughter, not wanting to look out the window at the young woman that Josie had invited over.

"She's just visiting, we're going out later so I thought that it'd be good to get something to eat first," Josie answered, at first her voice was full of confidence, strongly before most if not all of her gumption left her and she went as quiet as a church mouse, staring at her feet.

"And this was the best that you could come up with, brining her here," Nikki objected out loud in alarm as she fought against her own urges to confront Josie before finally deciding to let Yukari finish nursing.

"I don't see what the big deal is, I get that you don't like her but what's that got to do with not bringing her here, she already knows about our little bordello here," Jose started to say back with a slightly annoyed shrug before she stopped suddenly at the look on her mother's face.

"Don't you ever say that, you know that's not how this works…or has ever worked, I don't want to ever hear you say that again…do you hear me," Joss interrupted loudly as she stormed across the room to her and grabbed her arm, squeezing hard.

"Okay," Josie uncharacteristically replied without putting up a fight, as she knew by the look in her mother's eyes that there would be no point in arguing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Lingerie Show-Backstage-A Few Minutes Before The Show

"I can't do this," Hannah stated clearly and matter of fact as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, as what she was wearing would probably give her father a heart attack. Taking cues from her mother and aunt Raquel Hannah had never been shy about skimping on wearing skimpy lingerie. However when she would skimp she wouldn't be required to take a trip down a runway and have a large crowd of people be staring at her, let alone with one of them being her father.

"What are you getting so bent out of shape for, it looks good on you," Sophia interjected with a bit of merriment in her words as she slipped a smile on and peeked out from behind the slightly younger woman.

"But it's so small, I've seen tissues with more material…and if it's cold out there," Hannah began to argue, letting her anxiety show cleanly through her front, as she pulled and tugged on the teddy, trying to get it to cover as much of herself as she could.

"That's half the fun, you don't know how many times I've come so close to…it's a turn on to know what people think when they look at you out there, besides isn't your family here, that's got to pump you up," Sophia commented as she watched Hannah's continued efforts with a fair amount of humor, as if she found the whole enterprise funny, seeming to not have a care in the world about how much skin she was currently revealing in her ensemble.

"That's the problem, my dad's here," Hannah admitted under her breath as she stared intently at her reflection in the mirror, each and every one of her own perceived flaws began to manifest themselves in her mind before Sophia cut in.

"What, he's never seen his little girl in her underwear before," Sophia asked out loud with an impish grin before she scooted Hannah over just enough so that she could check herself out in the mirror as well.

"Sure…but not since I was like…two, if he sees me in this he might have a heart attack because…wow…Sophia…you look," Hannah tried to force herself to say in response to Sophia's question, hoping to get the slightly older woman to understand a little of what she was trying to convey before she got a good look at her friend.

"Like a Greek goddess I know, it comes with the territory," Sophia remarked giddily and a large smile as she took a step back and struck a pose, showing herself off. Unlike Hannah in her teddy Sophia had been selected for a much more elaborate outfit, though not any less revealing. From the tiara atop her head first came the insanely expensive diamond necklace and earrings before the red and black leather bustier that it was literally pushing two beach balls up to unnatural levels. Following that a similar pair of panties before overly fancy high heeled open toed shoes with black and red leather straps that wound their way around her calves up to a garter belt on each thigh. Her height only helped make her image as a whole all that more striking, her slightly darker skin and raven black hair gave voice to her Greek heritage, with her having been born and raised there before becoming a fashion model.

"And of course being Greek probably didn't hurt that little analogy, were you trying to support me just now, because if you were then you failed, after seeing you looking like…like that, I'm hopeless," Hannah unhappily grumbled back with an impatient glare sent back to Sophia, who shrugged her shoulders with a relaxed and slightly playful smirk before she set about rearranging a few of the billowing curls descending down her shoulders.

"You are not hopeless Hannah, if you were then they never would have picked you for this show, just push all that anxiety away and go out there and have fun, and if you feel yourself getting nervous just remember that each and every woman in that audience would kill to look as good as you do right now, they're all just jealous of your hot bod," Sophia stated with a very strong and determined look in her eyes as she kept looking back and forth between Hannah and the door that lead to just behind the runway.

"But my dad," Hannah began to object softly with a look of great earnest in her eyes as she laid a hand on Sophia's arm to further prove her point, making sure that the teal eyed beauty knew that she was serious.

"Will just have to deal with it, I had the same problem with my dad, he was so old fashioned, seeing me in Playboy took him awhile to get used to, but besides a bit of ribbing from some of his friends everything worked out and now he's fine with the modeling," Sophia said as she did her best to give Hannah a workable example of her own similar problem so that the younger woman would at least have a chance of relaxing a little before her big moment.

"Really," Hannah asked looked a little surprised combined with a hint of subtle relief as she took a deep breath and then waited for Sophia to reply.

"Mostly, I think as long as I don't do anything crazy like make my own sex video or get pregnant out of wedlock or something like that I'm in the clear with him, I'll forever be his baby girl," Sophia answered with a relaxed shrug of her bare shoulders before she shook her head and laughed, finally grinning widely at the end as she leaned in as best she could and gave Hannah a quick peck on the cheek for good luck.

"I wish it was that simple for me Sophia, sure I'll always be my dad's little girl, however my dad has a lot of little girls…boys to, he tries his best to support us all and everything but he's only one man," Hannah commented as she stared at a small spot on the far wall and almost without meaning to began to divulge factual information about her extended family.

"He cute," Sophia wondered aloud with a curious look of thought on her face as she took a step back away from Hannah and tried to guess what her father looked like.

"What…Sophia, he's like fifty," Hannah exclaimed in a shocked gasp, her eyes wide, as to her she found the entire idea of even thinking about it insane.

"So…there's nothing wrong with finding older men attractive, back in Greece my father had a business associate that was always really nice to me while I was growing up, of course I didn't realize till I got into my teens that he'd had his eye on me for several years, he was a lot older than me but I always felt safe with him, he'd always give me presents and I'd…well he always had a smile on my face, he would have been my first to had he not died the day before my eighteenth birthday," Sophia told her with an almost nostalgic tone of reverence in her words, meaning that she was clearly speaking about past experiences that she now looked on favorably before Hannah's next comment snapped her back to full reality.

"Ew," Hannah remarked with a grossed out expression as it surprised her to hear Sophia say something like that before Eve cut in before she could say anything in her defense.

"Ew, what are you saying ew about," Eve interjected looking frazzled as she entered the curtained off room and half smiled at her daughter.

"Oh nothing," Hannah tried to say to shrug off any potential discussion on the topic of whether or not Ron was cute.

"All I did was ask if her dad was cute or not, come on Hannah, it's not like it's a big deal or anything, ever watched tv…there's tons of older guys that end up with some hot young woman," Sophia replied with a slightly anxious groan as she slowly shook her head and stepped back away from Hannah and Eve, giving them a little bit of space.

"He's beyond hot…but that's not what either of you should be thinking about right now…is it," Eve commented sharply at first, her voice dripping with easy certainty, before turning her back to Sophia, an act that caused her to miss the younger woman making a grossed out face at her.

"No, I just don't know if I can do it mom, it'd be bad enough even if dad wasn't out there, he's probably freaking out already," Hannah admitted sheepishly before she grew uncomfortable with Eve seeing her reflection in the mirror and stood up, hoping that there'd be a robe hanging somewhere nearby that she could put on.

"Hannah…you're a Stoppable…some people might not think it's as good as being a Possible but…what do they know, I know that you can do it, so just forget about your father, if worse comes to worst I'll make sure that he has other things on his mind when you walk out, I know how to distract him," Eve replied as she corralled the wandering Hannah long enough to give her a warm and supportive hug, finally pulling back enough so that she could smile at her daughter, hoping that expression would relax her a little.

"What are you going to do, grab his crotch and," Sophia started to ask with a little laugh to her words as it suggested that she was giving voice to the most ludicrous idea that she could come up with.

"Maybe," Eve merely shrugged back in her reply in a relaxed tone that caused Sophia to become instantly speechless, unsure whether or not she was being entirely serious in her answer.

"That's just weird," Sophia started to say with an odd frown before one of the other models came hurrying through the area, waving her hands and screeching something about the show being about to star. With a loud gulp Hannah summoned up whatever courage she could find and gave one last look to her mother before walking towards the stage.

END OF MISSING MOMENTS 33

Author's Note: Hannah is in a lingerie fashion show and the others are trying to calm Ron down as he's freaking out about seeing her in next to nothing, which I can understand. Then comes a bit with the dynamics of the house with Ron and the main ladies gone for a bit. The end bit introduces Sophia, now why do you think I'd do that. Reviews are always welcome as are suggestions for future missing moments; I have been known to incorporate suggestions into the story.

As for jobs: (Other Women Will Join The Family As Time Goes On And Some Die)

Kim-Global Justice agent, training the next generation, motivational speaker

Ron-Owns a few small restaurants, nothing fancy along with his Bueno Nacho money

Bonnie-Big time model known the world over, done a little acting as well, pitchwoman

Jessica-Works part time as a nurse at a local clinic and runs a couple of strip clubs, got tired of working in the hospital, and her reputation caught up with her

Hope-Drug/Alcohol/Dependency counselor

Shego-Black Ops For Global Justice

Tara-A Few Daycares

Liz-Defense Lawyer

Penny-Cop

Zita-World known photographer

Yori-Has a few dojo's and does stunt work for movies

Britina-continues her singing career, helps develop new talent

Raquel-Sells Native American crafts

Eve-Global Justice Agent trainer/stripper

Marcella-Runs a massage business for lesbians

Monique-Runs her small fashion empire and a string of night clubs

Joss-Runs a ranch and petting zoo for kids with disabilities

Crystal-Runs a dance studio, back up dancer for big stars like Britina

Nikki-Stripper

Selina-Helps Yori run her dojo's

Holly-Schoolteacher


	188. Missing Moments Volume 34

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 34**

A Fancy Hotel-The Ballroom-The Lingerie Fashion Show

Ron couldn't tell which was worse, thinking of what Hannah would actually look like wearing next to nothing or the thoughts of what could happen up to that second. Bonnie certainly wasn't helping things as she was enthralled by very nearly ever model that stepped out from behind the curtain, though as the show went on Ron guessed that it was because she was wondering the whole time how she would look wearing the different pieces and how much they were. Kim had an almost constant presence sitting one seat behind him as she kept her hand on his shoulder the entire time, leaving Eve sitting on his other side to lay her hand on his thigh. Something would catch Selina's eye for a few moments before one worry or another would overwhelm her and she'd look down and check her watch. The others were totally engrossed in the show. Ron thanked his lucky stars that when Hannah's turn came up he realized it before she came out. He tightly gripped his chair, so much so that his knuckles were starting to turn white, and all of his toes were curled up in his shoes.

"Easy Ron, just remember to breathe," Kim softly whispered in his ear as she found it easier to tell Ron that then remember to do it herself and not get to worried.

"Y…yeah, thanks," Ron shakily answered in between a few deep gulps before he noticed Bonnie smiling supportively at him from out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't mention it…hey, there she is," Kim started to reply with a warm smile before she looked over at the stage and saw Hannah and another woman slip through the curtain and out onto the runway. The teddy was a little to revealing Kim decided, especially with just how much of her physique that she had inherited from Eve. However Kim said a silent thank you that Hannah hadn't been selected to wear one of the teddy's that cluttered up Raquel's closet, all of which served practically no purpose besides showing herself off.

"Eep," Ron muttered out softly under his breath looking overwhelmed before he hid his face behind his hands and hoped that Hannah didn't see him.

"Who's that," Bonnie asked out loud with a twinkle of desire in her eyes as she sat up straight in her chair and let her program drop to the ground, her gaze locked firmly on Sophia.

"Beats me," Kim answered softly before she pulled her hand back from Ron and leaned to one side so that she could get a good look at Sophia.

"She's hot," Selina added in awe before she leaned in a bit closer to Eve and asked, "Who's that?"

"I think her name is Sophia, she asked about Ron when I was backstage talking to Hannah," Eve started to answer with a mixture of happiness and fear in her voice as she was hoping that everything would go well for her daughter but couldn't calm down until after the show was over.

"She did what…ack," Ron questioned looking confused as he pulled his hands away before he got an eyeful of first Sophia and then Hannah, a sight that sent him reeling and his arms flailing around, with him ending up knocking a photographer towards the stage.

"Hey watch it," The photographer exclaimed loudly as he fumbled with his camera, hoping not to drop it because it was very expensive. However he only managed to cause the flash to go off several times, blinding Hannah momentarily as she had just turned in their direction due to Ron speaking up.

"Hey, I can't…dad," Hannah announced strongly as she started to stumble around, blinking her eyes again and again in the hopes of clearing her vision up. Beside her Sophia hadn't gotten as strong of a flash from the camera so she could see a little however she was mostly in the same spot that Hannah was. The two tried to reach out and steady each other as their high heels were causing them problems in standing still in the sudden shock. She tried to turn to the side but her left foot slid off of the side of the stage. With a yelp of shock she reached for Sophia, though because of her partial blindness she couldn't see her hands, so she just grabbed. In the end it was a bad idea, in fact a very bad idea.

"Hannah…no, don't…you're gonna, NO," Sophia shouted out in alarm as she was struggling her regain her own footing before to her surprise in Hannah's flailing to right herself she unfortunately grabbed the front of her bustier. Normally that wouldn't be a problem however for this show the wardrobe department had only been able to find a bustier that was about a size or two to small. Because of that up until the last minute before the show started Sophia had been careful not to take to deep of a breath for fear of popping the knots. Sophia could only watch in surprise and fear as exactly that happened. The knots and eyelets popped out and Hannah's momentum and good grip on the bustier caused her to be sent flailing into the front row on her side of the stage, tightly clutching it in her hands. The commotion sent a few of the ladies behind Sophia and Hannah into the crowd as well.

"Ron look out," Bonnie exclaimed in shock as she rushed to the side to try and help Kim pull Ron out of the way of the Sophia, who due to how she lost the bustier was sent stumbling across the stage away from Hannah, until she to careened off the opposite side.

"Whoa no," Ron screeched in fear and panic as he only had a few seconds to process Bonnie's words, realize what was going on, and try to do something to remedy it. However he wasn't as quick as he used to be and so only managed to get his hands up before Sophia landed directly on him.

"Ron," Selina shouted in a panic as she jumped up out of her chair, unintentionally knocking over a woman sitting beside her.

"No," Eve exclaimed with a hand covering her mouth as in the heat of the moment she couldn't tell which was worse, Hannah falling off one side of the stage or Sophia landing on Ron.

"I…I'm sorry miss I," Ron could only manage to get out through is sputtering lips as he was still trying to recover from Sophia falling onto him. Almost on instinct alone Ron's right hand snaked around her waist until his palm came to rest on her butt.

"Heh…I'm okay I just…nnh…mmm," Sophia tried to reply by sounding as calm and nonchalant as she could at that moment before being interrupted by two things, Ron giving her but a nice hard squeeze and the sensation of something big and hard pressing up against her crotch. She couldn't help herself as her eyes flittered shut while a soft moan escaped her lips.

"What," Ron asked, clearly flustered and only in control of the upper half of his body before Bonnie and Kim sprang into action, though with very different motives. Bonnie seemed to more be worried that Sophia had fallen on top of him on purpose where as Kim was the opposite, completely worried about whether or not Ron was okay.

"Ron are you okay," Kim shouted down at him as she scrambled to his side and shoved a chair out of the way.

"I think so KP, but I'm not sure about," Ron started to answer, looking very guilty, while moving blindingly fast to take his hand from off of Sophia's butt, hoping that neither Kim nor Bonnie had seen it.

"If you wanted a little action, all ya had to do was ask," Sophia whispered softly back to him with a daring and randy grin before Ron interrupted her suddenly as she started to lean back away from him.

"Huh," Ron managed to mumble back with an awkward expression as with Kim's help he managed to get himself out from underneath Sophia.

"Normally I charge for it…but for you it's on the house, room 206 at the Middleton Inn…I'll leave a light on…thanks again for breaking my fall," Sophia added playfully with a soft grin before she gave him a wink and then leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, mere moments before Bonnie hauled her up to her feet after some wrangling.

"Mom," Hannah called out as she struggled a bit to get up off of the guy that she had fallen onto, fearing dreadfully that she had ruined the entire show.

"It's okay baby, I'm here," Eve replied loudly as she scrambled forwards over the chairs and photographers as she tried to get to the stage and then help her daughter up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," Bonnie argued crossly as she unintentionally tightened her grip on Sophia's arm, exerting enough force to make the younger woman wince visibly in pain.

"Hey, what's the big idea, I didn't do anything, let go of me," Sophia declared as she tried to pull away from Bonnie, as Bonnie initially refused to let her go. Finally when Kim sent her a warning glare from her position of helping Ron back up to his feet did she finally let go.

"You fell on my," Bonnie started to answer her, still spitting a fair amount of venom, as she took a step forward towards Sophia, ending up so close that they bumped breasts.

"I'm okay Bonnie…see, heh," Ron softly interjected with a flushed face as he managed to steady himself on his own two feet only a little thanks to Kim but mostly under his own power, as he threw a joke in at the end to try and lighten the mood a little, scared at what might happen if he didn't.

"Please Ron not now, somebody's got to teach this little hussy here a lesson, nobody falls on my man and gets away with it," Bonnie argued sharply before she took a deep breath in through her nose, trying to keep her composure just long enough so that Ron and Kim would see that she was in the right.

"I don't think that's what she meant to do Bonnie," Selina offered up softly looking very meek as she took a step back away from the scene hoping that she was protecting herself.

"Yeah Bon-Bon, it was an accident," Raquel said as she tried to help diffuse the situation before things got even more out of hand, unusual for her.

"Hey whose side are you on," Bonnie commented sharply as she whirled around, away from Sophia, to glare intently at Raquel.

"You even have to ask…yours of course, it's just that if Drakken and Mike and all of the other crazy villains couldn't do Ron in I don't think that a goddess wannabe is going to do it, unless she suffocates him with her breasts," Britina countered a little more softly as she was helping one of the photographers get back up to his feet, ignoring that he was staring down her dress rather than thanking her for her help.

"I won't let that happen," Yori added looking very stern as she walked up to Ron and laid one hand on his shoulder and the other on the small of his back, prepared for anything.

"Stop it aunt Bonnie please…dad, are you okay," Hannah said with a worried tone to her words as with Eve's help she shakily walked across the stage.

"Y…yeah honey, I'm fine, don't worry about me, it'll take a lot more than your friend here falling on me to take me out, did I ever tell you about the time that I," Ron answered with a fake smile as he tried to say anything that he could that he thought would help to calm her down a little.

"That's nice dear, but she's been traumatized enough without hearing one of your old war stories," Kim said politely with a kind smile as she lightly patted Ron on the shoulder before she stepped past him and hopped up onto the stage to give Hannah a supportive hug.

"Are the other models okay, they didn't get hurt," Selina wondered aloud looking curiously back over her shoulder at the scramble of the others to help the other models back up to their feet, being checked to see if they were alright.

"Looks like they're getting all the help they could ever want," Bonnie grumbled out impatiently as she watched some of the "rescuers" taking advantage of the situation to cop a feel at the very least, with some of the models retaliating by slapping their would be rescuers across the face for it.

"Course I doubt it hurts that they're practically naked," Raquel let slip out under her breath with a dirty grin before she tilted her head to one side and let herself ogle the other models a little.

"Not now Raquel, now be a good girl and go get the car okay," Britina countered with an impatient sigh before she took a deep breath, flashed her trademark smile, and then set about adjusting her suit so that any photographers would get a good picture of her.

"What…why me, grr…fine," Raquel asked as she started to object before she put her best face on and left the room, heading out towards the parking lot.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The House-Later That Night

"Would you just sit down already," Tara groaned with a tired sigh as she glanced over her shoulder at Eve before she turned back and snuggled up close to Joss again, who was holding the blonde tightly in her arms.

"I can't sit down, Hannah isn't home yet," Eve softly argued back with a face and voice full of motherly concern before she turned back to the window, keeping her mostly silent vigil.

"She's going to be fine Eve, what's the worst that could happen, it's not like they're going to kill her or anything," Hope tried to suggest with a reassuring smile and nod of her head as she looked up from her reference book.

"Da, I have been through this kind of thing before, the designer will probably scream at her a little before he stalks off to find his boyfriend," Katarina agreed strongly as she walked across the living room and wrapped her arms around Eve's waist and finally rested her chin on the older woman's shoulder, giving her a supportive hug.

"I know okay, you guys are probably right, it's just that I can't stop worrying about her until I know that she's alright, I never should have agreed to let her catch a ride with that Sophia," Eve replied softly with a tired yawn, her voice full of worry and concern, as she let herself melt a little into the former gymnasts arms, greatly due to the fact that she was beginning to fight a losing battle with her eyelids to stay awake.

"Sophia…ah, so that's the beauty's name," Jessica remarked softly with a playful smirk as she only looked up, from the list of dancers that she was compiling to dance at the club the next few nights, with her eyes.

"She was pretty hot," Britina agreed with a bored yawn and a smile while Nikki playfully tugged at her nightie.

"So then I should be remembering to set up another room tomorrow huh," Joss questioned aloud, grinning slyly, as she squeezed Tara tightly.

"Don't ya think that's jumping the gun a little," Zita asked as she plopped down on the couch beside Tara and Joss.

"Maybe, but then again we don't exactly have a strict policy for people moving in now do we," Hope pointed out with a laugh before she turned to face the other side of her chair and began to brush Britina's hair.

"Okay…no we…she's back," Jessica began to answer with a nervous and slightly awkward shrug of her shoulders before she glanced out the window and saw Hannah slowly walking up the sidewalk, looking like she was wiping away a few tears as she did so.

"Oh that can't be good," Bonnie declared with a solemn edge to her words as she got a good look at Hannah through the window before going to the door to let her in.

"Whatever happened we support her okay," Eve stated sharply, more of as a command than a hope or suggestion, before Bonnie opened the door.

"So what's the good news sunshine," Holly asked with a wide and warm grin as she slipped out of the kitchen and stood at attention in front of a tired looking Hannah.

"Everything's great…just great, I got fired…but on a positive note Sophia was wondering when our next pool party was," Hannah replied slowly with a voice dripping with sarcasm before she was stopped by a large yawn.

"Why," Eve asked as she slipped out of Katarina's grasp and hurried across the living room and over to her daughter before giving Hannah a supportive hug.

"I think she wants dad to see her in a bikini, heh…looks like I lost my job but gained an aunt," Hannah answered looking unhappy as she scowled at everyone in the room before Joss interrupted her.

"But," Bonnie blurted out in a stammer looking greatly surprised as she put a hand on the doorframe to steady herself before Joss cut in.

"Told ya," Joss announced proudly with a triumphant fist in the air before she dissolved into a fit of giggles as Tara turned enough in her grasp to use both hands.

END OF MISSING MOMENTS VOLUME 34

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing, everyone please feel free to review each chapter individually, even old ones, as I'm trying to get to one thousand reviews someday. As for Katarina's job she strips some at Jessica's clubs and then she also models for Zita and dances at some of Monique's old clubs on special nights and such. As always reviews and ideas are greatly appreciated. If anyone has any questions just ask it in my forums as I check them daily and will respond. Thank You.


	189. Missing Moments Volume 35

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 35**

The House-The Front Yard-Summer

"Does she really have to do that now," Mitsuru groaned softly with a slightly annoyed and embarrassed look as she turned away from the window and buried her face in her hands. Out in the driveway Sophia was busy washing her car, though due to the heat and her own libido she'd decided to wear as little clothing as possible. Her bikini top looked to Mitsuru to be about three sizes to small for all of the massive amount that it wasn't concealing and the cut off jean shorts seemed to be basically for show, due to how low they were riding on her newest aunts hips combined with how high up they had been cut. The cut was high enough that the shorts didn't even manage to cover Sophia's entire ample backside, though Mitsuru guessed that was just how the former model wanted it.

"Cut her some slack Mitsy, your dad's been gone for the last few weeks and she's got the itch," Dan replied with a relaxed shrug before he took a small sip of lemonade while Eliza giggled into her hand so as not to offend Mitsuru. Ron and Kim and a few of the other women had been tasked by the head of Global Justice to help various installations around the world get up and running, leaving them little time for family life, leaving most if not all of the women in the house in a serious need of some Ronshine. Most of the older women in the house were dealing with Ron's absence with a quiet and calm sense of being subdued, biding their time. Though they appeared cool, calm, and collected on the surface they had begun to fight over the smallest things, making up seconds after the fight started and agreeing not to blame the other. The younger women however were experiencing something more akin to drug withdrawal.

"I really don't mind it," Katarina admitted with a definitely interested grin as she waddled into the room, her stomach being so large that the only question left was whether or not Ron and the others would get back home before she went into labor.

"Why am I not surprised, heh…you think she'll let me borrow those shorts next week, Marc is going to be back in town and…what," Hannah started to answer through a wide grin as she leaned back in her chair before Taryn cut in.

"Oh nothing, it's just that whenever you mention that guy you get all excited," Taryn replied with a subtle grin as she leaned over and gave her older sister a good and supportive pat on the back.

"Aren't we supposed to be happy for her…that she's got a boyfriend," Mihm added blushing down to her roots as she peeked around the corner of the kitchen and fearfully smiled at everyone.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend," Hannah countered getting a little snippy as she stood up and walked over to Katarina, finally helping her aunt take her seat.

"Right, and that's why you two have practically been inseparable ever since he caught you when you fell off the stage awhile back," Taryn said back with a sly wink at her older sister before Katarina cut in.

"Why are you all staring," Katarina interjected uncomfortably and softly as she looked around the room seeing many staring out of the window before she added, "Could I get some eggs anybody…I have been craving some eggs ever since I got up this morning?"

"I…I can," Mihm mumbled weakly while raising a shaking hand before she grabbed a hold of Hannah's sleeve and began to drag her back towards the stove.

"What are you doing," Hannah demanded looking cross as she only lightly fought against Mihm's constant tugging as the two then finally got to the stove. She kept her voice down low enough so that it was only between the two of them.

"I need your help, I…I can't cook, I don't know how to cook eggs," Mihm whispered over to her with a look of sheer panic forever etched onto her features before Hannah asked a question of her own.

"What, then why did you say that you'd cook them for Katarina," Hannah exclaimed almost to loudly for Mihm's tastes, something that caused her to finally shut her younger sister up by clamping a hand over her mouth.

"I wanted to be helpful but I don't know how to cook, I wanted to be helpful so Aunt Katarina would like me," Mihm said as she tried to explain her reasoning without making herself look to terribly bad and become to embarrassed about it all.

"What are you talking about Mihm, of course she likes you…just like she likes me, all one big happy family, it's how it works around here, otherwise it'd be complete chaos," Hannah replied looking stunned and confused before she gave Mihm a good strong hug to reassure her that she meant what she was saying.

"Chaos can be fun," Blake chimed in with a devilishly confident grin as he leaned into the kitchen and looked both of them in the eye. He considered himself lucky to get his looks from his mother and his easygoing demeanor from his father. Blake wasn't the oldest, biggest, or strongest of his siblings however he was already well on his way to copying his father's achievements in the relationship department. Barely out of his teens and he was already living with three women in one of the small houses that the family owned, paying half what the true rent was until they could find a place of their own. The women had all grown up with him and been following him around everywhere. His sixteenth birthday had been one for the ages, though getting a car from his parents was something the three girls made that night even more memorable. The women hadn't been together like Kim and the others at first however over time that had changed, thanks in a small part to some pilfered alcohol, at least in the beginning.

"Not your kind of chaos, and what are you doing here anyway, I thought that the Barbie triplets wouldn't let you out of their sight," Hannah remarked back with a less than pleased scowl at her younger brother, doing her very best to hit the mark that she knew would annoy her little brother the most.

"What…I can't pay my parents a visit, it'll give the girls a chance to get ready for tonight," Blake countered looking mildly offended by Hannah's comments as he put his hands up in mock defeat before finishing his words off with a smile.

"Why what's tonight…wait, don't tell me, I don't want to know," Hannah started to ask back softly with a curious look before that expression changed in an instant to one of being grossed out.

"It's nothing like that sis, we're just having a friend over for a nice relaxing dinner and maybe a movie, that's all," Blake debated with a quickened tone of confidence as he tried to act as if the whole bit of turmoil was laughable.

"Oh really, and is this friend going to be another of your conquests," Elizabeth asked looking unconvinced as she smiled sweetly and lightly bumped her shoulder into her brothers, getting a slightly more aggressive answer than she was expecting from him.

"Don't call them that, that's not how it is and you know it, I love them and they love me," Blake answered looking angry and offended as he turned away from Elizabeth and refused to look at her, with his expression being stony enough to even scare Mihm a little.

"And they love each other to, double win for you…you really are following in dads footsteps aren't you, of course we should have known something like this was coming," Hannah said as she tried to diffuse the situation a little, softening her tone of voice and gently laying a hand on Blake's arm, hoping that he wouldn't shake her off.

"What…why," Mihm asked as she looked to be thoroughly confused on the entire subject that they were discussing, having momentarily forgot her pledge to make some eggs for Katarina.

"Because when our blessed brother here was little he had the naughty habit of slipping into the bathroom while some of our aunts were taking a shower and peek on them…and don't give me that look, it happened so many times that none of them could take a shower without making sure that somebody was watching you first," Elizabeth explained softly to Mihm almost in a whisper as she remembered deviling some of her aunts about Blake's frequent bouts of peeping on them in the shower.

"Hey…it's not my fault that they left the doors open or unlocked, I was at a very curious age…and there was plenty of opportunity's, I mean I could hardly turn around without bumping into one of them half naked," Blake relented with only a slightly guilty and embarrassed expression as he unfolded his arms and softened his countenance as he saw the effect that his angry look had effected on Mihm.

"Oh…so it's their fault now eh," Hannah observed with a slightly sing song tone of voice with a broad smile as she tried to egg Blake on a little without actually angering him.

"No, it's just that it's not normal for a guy to grow up in a house full of so many beautiful women, women that seem to have had a preclusion against wearing much clothing…and aren't you two supposed to be making eggs," Blake quickly countered her while shaking his head before he leaned in a bit closer to Hannah and reminded her of her initial task.

"And yet somehow you're the only one of us that was affected," Hannah chimed in again with a fake kiss on the cheek to Blake before he leaned back a ways and spoke up.

"Hey, I wasn't the only one…look at Rosa and Josie and," Blake came back with as he turned and gestured towards the small collection of pictures hanging on the wall, most importantly being one of the two older sisters that he had just mentioned, before he again reminded Hannah of her original task.

"Eggs…yeah eggs," Hannah stumbled through looking a bit flustered before she took Mihm by the hand and hurried over to the refrigerator, using the then open door to put up a wall between herself and Blake, thus ending their conversation.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Park-Early Evening

"Shouldn't we be getting home already honey," Kim observed with a bored glance at her watch before she did her best to stifle a long and drawn out yawn.

"We will KP, but first," Ron started to tiredly answer with a yawn as he leaned back in his seat and stared up into the early evening sky, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply the scents of his hometown.

"First Ron needs to get a little action right," Joss suggested openly, her smile only intensifying at the look of sheer surprise and astonishment on Kim's face as he whirled around to face her younger cousin.

"Wrong…as if the plane ride back here wasn't enough you want more," Kim exclaimed looking thoroughly unhappy as she leaned in a bit closer and glared down at Joss.

"It was just a joke Kim, but it was worth it to see your face, you were so beautiful, love you," Joss quipped back with a sly grin first before she gave Ron a quick wink and then surprised Kim with a kiss on the cheek.

"Joss…what if someone sees us," Kim stated quickly with a wild look to her as she jerked back upright in her seat on the bench and whirled her head around to make sure that no one was looking.

"Who cares it's us remember, everybody already knows and besides it's not like I kissed you on the lips, you're lucky I didn't…you probably would have had a heart attack," Joss replied with a laugh and a wave of her head before even Ron couldn't help but laugh a little at the joke.

"You're right, but that still doesn't mean that we can just do whatever we want…now come on why don't we try and change the subject to something else," Kim objected sharply with a tense frown of frustration as she slowly shook her head before just as she looked about ready to continue speaking Joss spoke up.

"Okay...don't you think those shorts are a little to tight," Joss wondered aloud with an odd expression changing her features as she cocked her head to one side and looked away from the park bench.

"You have a dirty mind," Kim replied with an impatient sigh as she tried to sound as scolding as she could, remembering how her mother had done it time and time again either when the twins had blown something up or Kim herself had gone off on them herself and been yelled at for it.

"I do not," Joss argued back with a slightly upset huff as she turned back in her seat and scowled heavily up at her cousin.

"Yes you do, we've barely been here five minutes and you're already checking out some girls ass," Kim grumbled sourly as she slowly nodded her head, using that exact gesture to try and make a point to her younger cousin that she was right.

"So I'm an ass girl…woman wise, and besides I mean look at those things, they look so tight that they're probably cutting off her circulation, she ever wants to have kids then she's going to have to learn to…Lacey," Joss shrugged gleefully with a wide and warm grin before she got up and sat down on Ron's lap, throwing an arm around the back of Ron's neck and smirking in Kim's general direction. At the end of her short speech she was shocked to recognize the young woman in the tight jean shorts, her honey blonde hair swaying softly in the breeze and her soft laugh wafting to their ears.

"Whoa," Ron exclaimed out in shock under his breath as his whole face blushed and he ducked his head and turned away behind Joss', glad that the sun was beginning to set and the light wasn't so good so that no one had seen him stare a little.

"It can't be…but she'd never wear shorts that…tight," Kim tried to object, sounding as if she found the idea of their favorite babysitter wearing a pair of shorts that small and tight, as she shook her head in a laugh and waved her hand in front of her face.

"Kim…uh KP…are you…staring," Ron asked nervously with a flush to his cheeks as he shifted Joss' position in his lap so that he could lean over a little bit so far until his shoulder touched Kim's.

"N…no, of course not, I was just trying to clear my head a little," Kim awkwardly stuttered back in response as she let her hair fall in front of her face to keep her own blush from being easily seen before Joss cut in.

"You sure you're trying not to get that hot stewardess out of your mind," Joss wondered aloud with an impish and playful smirk playing across her lips before she leaned in close and gave Ron a quick kiss on the cheek, her eyes beaming at Kim.

"She wasn't that hot…and that's not what I meant," Kim angrily retorted at first before she believed that she had said to much and hurriedly clamped her mouth shut as fast as she could, swinging her head away and studying a few of the birds that had landed a few feet away.

"Come on Kim it's okay if you were checking her out, she was hot, it's not a crime for you to find a woman attractive," Ron tried to softly explain, hoping to not raise Kim's still legendary temper with his words, as he did his best to smile confidently while giving Joss a good and hard squeeze, hoping that his actions would give the younger woman the clear and unavoidable hint not to push things much further.

"You mean like that mechanic that worked on your car last week…oh yeah I noticed, you had her check the engine so many times that," Kim started to state grimly as she found and seized upon the smallest grain of a defense that she could without saying anything that would admit any kind of guilt or the truth that she had been checking the stewardess out, knowing full well that the Director had probably personally selected her for that plane trip.

"I think it was just so that Ron could get her to bend over a lot, I just kept wondering what she was wearing underneath those coveralls…I'm thinking a thong," Joss guessed out loud with a wide smile as even though she was accusing Ron of checking the mechanic out she herself conjured up a picture of the young woman in her mind, mentally beginning to undress her before Ron spoke up.

"Big surprise Joss, that's what you're always thinking, nah… don't think that she'd wear a thong in that line of work, at least not while working," Ron replied with a soft chuckle at Joss' idea before he added in his own two cents worth, mentally imagining the young woman as well in his mind, but wearing different types of underwear.

"Listen to you, acting like you know everything about women's underwear," Kim scoffed sharply as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and lightly glared over at Ron and Joss, who leaned back a little bit from Kim's stare.

"KP, I've lived with I don't know how many women over the years, it's only natural that I've picked a few things up in that time, you ladies have talked about it enough that I can't help it," Ron exclaimed looking hurt before he said the first thing that came into his mind, afterwards grinning a bit at how true his words were.

"Come on…we're going," Kim declared strongly with a fierce look of determination in her eyes before she got up off of the bench and headed towards the car, leaving Ron and Joss to let out a combined nervous sigh before following after her.

END OF MISSING MOMENTS 35

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and other chapters, feel free to review chapter by chapter. As always reviews are greatly appreciated and some ideas have even made their way into the story. Any questions that any of you have can be asked in my forums, as I check them daily. I'm not sure how far I'm going to take this story but it's going to last awhile longer. As for an ending someday in the future I do have an ending in mind that I believe nobody will see coming. Thank You.


	190. Missing Moments Volume 36

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 36**

The House-Early Afternoon

"Where the hell is that babysitter," Nikki exclaimed angrily as she stomped her foot and crossed her arms across her bra only clad chest. All day she had been chomping at the bit to spend some time with Ron and once the babysitter arrived that time could begin. On a weekend they wouldn't have needed the services of a babysitter, but seeing as how most of the women of the house were either at work or shopping and most of the older children were unavailable, Nikki looked fully ready to hurt someone.

"She'll be here don't worry," Selina cautioned back to her with a slightly worried edge to her words as she looked up from her spot on the floor. She was sitting cross-legged near the oven with Sabrina on her lap, trying to get the young girl to smile a little. She had taken to her mother's death the hardest, practically outright refusing to speak.

"Yeah well…she'd better get here soon, I've been waiting all day to get me a little Ronshine, I don't know how much longer I can wait," Nikki said with a soft sigh as she tried to reign herself in and keep from screaming out loud in frustration for fear of spooking Sabrina.

"Just go take a cold shower already, I'll tell you when she gets here," Sophia interrupted scornfully, her voice almost dripping with heavy sarcasm, as she padded barefoot into the room, pulling her hair up into a loose ponytail as she did so.

"Sophia…put some clothes on, Kim and Tara are going to be back anytime now and Vincent and Thomas are having some of their friends over," Selina began with a very worried and nervous look of anxiety as her mind whirled about the negative possibilities of what could happen if Sophia was still naked when Vincent and Thomas' friends arrived.

"They're just hoping to see one of us naked," Nikki groaned impatiently with an oddly somber pout while her shoulders slumped a bit before she looked down at herself and her frown turned upside down.

"Just one, they must be gay if they only want to see one of us naked," Raquel joked haughtily with her hands on her waist before she let out a belly laugh, hoping that the others would soon join her, they didn't.

"That wasn't really very nice Raquel, especially given our situation here," Britina observed sternly as she walked right up to Raquel and physically confronted her, something that she did rarely, only when she really felt strongly about something.

"It was just a joke, relax…and don't worry so much little one, I'll take care of these two, make sure that they don't embarrass us to much," Raquel responded with a hint of pleading in her voice as even though she was more than a match physically for Britina, having gotten a fair amount of training from both Yori and Shego, though she rarely had a reason to use it. Tempers over the years had of course flared up at times however Raquel knew that she always felt bad after any fight so she had switched gears in her mind to try and avoid a fight rather than feel bad or guilty about it afterwards.

"Just keep telling yourself that Raquel, the days of us being able to walk around naked or nearly naked whenever we wanted to are over," Hope interjected, with a slightly somber and disappointed pout souring her still lovely face, as she stepped into the kitchen before smiling sweetly at Sabrina.

"You sure about that, I mean it won't be to long before most of the kids will either be at school all day or at daycare, the ones that haven't graduated and moved out already fit in there…and the ones that have already have their own lives, seems to me that a whole new…or old world, is just opening back up to us honey," Raquel countered softly with a helpful expression before her tone brightened at the end, seemingly gleeful at the prospects of their circumstances changing soon.

"A bare breast free for all," Katarina joked with a joking grin as she lifted her shirt up and showed them all that she wasn't wearing a bra at the moment.

"Put those away right now, you're just lucky that little Sabrina here is to young to really notice or else you'd have some answering to do," Selina demanded strongly with a very stern scowl as she wrapped her arms a little more firmly around Sabrina, something that the young girl didn't seem to even acknowledge.

"She's not to young…she's practically catatonic," Hope mumbled softly with a grimly sarcastic edge to her words as she lazily laid her gaze at Katarina, smirking a bit at the brunette, before she turned her attention to Selina.

"Well what'd you expect, her mom dies on her when she's really young, honestly I'm kind of surprised that she'll eat on her own…thankfully surprised…but still surprised," Sophia interjected honestly as she let out a small sigh before striking a couple of poses, checking herself out in the full length mirror on the back of the nearby closet door.

"You can check yourself out later, Ron will still love you whether you're wearing clothes or not," Britina observed seriously as she took Sophia by the hand and lead her out of the room, getting little resistance as she had unbuttoned enough buttons on her blouse to show a fair amount of cleavage, guessing that if promised with a quickie that Sophia would go along quietly.

"And now what about you, do I have to offer you sex to get you to put something on or are we going to just give Sabrina the whole birds and the bees talk now," Hope wondered aloud looking curiously at Nikki, who thought to herself for a few moments before she answered.

"Normally I'd take you up on that offer, however I'm so jacked up waiting for Ron that I'd probably hurt you, sorry," Nikki shakily answered with an impatient smile, as honestly she was more than willing to take Hope up on her offer however what she wanted was something that Hope simply couldn't give her, so she forced herself to wait for Ron.

"No apology necessary, I know just how you feel, just make sure that you don't break Ron, or else I'll kick your ass…you hear me," Hope stated very firmly with both hands slowly clenching into fists as she made her intentions known to Nikki.

"But you're so old," Selina remarked out of the blue with curious scrunching up of her face as she momentarily stopped trying to get Sabrina to play with another toy to look up and over at the older woman.

"I can slap you just as easily Selina, remember that," Hope snapped in her husky voice as she stood up over Selina and Sabrina, making sure that the younger woman knew that she was serious.

"Okay…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it, I just couldn't stop the words coming out of my mouth, please don't hit me," Selina relented almost the second that Hope stopped talking as she earnestly pleaded with her senior not to get physical. Selina was just about to ask Nikki to take Sabrina before Hope leaned over and surprised her with a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry for scaring you honey, you're not the only one that spoke before she really gave it any thought, friends," Hope apologized quickly, sounding guilty, as she set a hand on Selina's shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze, hoping her words would mend any fence that she had broken with her earlier outburst.

"Lovers," Selina responded with a great look of relief in her eyes and tone in her voice before she looped an arm around Hope's neck and pulled her back into a much more passionate kiss. Before they went any further Nikki let out a sigh and walked over to get Sabrina. She took the little girl back to her room as a glance over her shoulder confirmed her suspicion that Hope and Selina were now well past kissing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Pool-Two Hours Later

"Why is everybody staring," Nikki whispered softly to Ron under her breath as despite her usually very outgoing self, one in which she regularly paraded through the house in whatever new piece of lingerie or extremely revealing swimsuit she had just bought, she was blushing down to her roots and actually looked to be fairly embarrassed.

"Probably because your swimsuit looks like it's hanging on for dear life Nikki, did you have to pick this one," Ron uneasily replied out of the side of his mouth as he tried to remain calm while getting more than his own fare share of stares and murmurings as even though he wasn't exactly young anymore thanks to Kim and Yori he had been forced to keep in shape.

"Hey…all of my swimsuits that Kim deemed conservative were in the wash, it's not my fault that I had to borrow one from Raquel," Nikki countered as she looked up at Ron with a pleading and innocent look in her eyes before she added a sweet smile to try and top it off, as she was being completely honest and meant every word.

"You could have borrowed one of mine ya know," Holly pointed out looking a bit put out and lonely at the moment as she then made a feeble effort to get her own suit to cover more of herself then it currently was.

"But you don't have any swimsuits that look good on you," Nikki declared off handedly as she shook her head and then glared right back at a grandmother sitting on the nearby bleachers with her grandchildren, going so far as to blow the young boy a kiss when she noticed him staring at her butt.

"So," Holly replied looking a bit unsure, as she didn't have any idea how to respond to that statement.

"So…isn't it obvious, you've got an incredible body but when you're not at home you seem terrified of even showing a little of it off," Nikki said as she did her best to explain herself without sounding to upset or mocking as she knew that after Holly took her first dip in the pool she'd want her all to herself.

"So what, that's nothing to be ashamed about, I'm taken…happily and proudly taken," Holly replied nervously before she tried to appear proud of her statement as she nodded her head and tried to adjust her suit again so that it covered as much of her as it could at that moment.

"Yeah…by one guy and about twenty women," Nikki joked out loud, a little louder than Ron would have liked, as the comment garnered her and Ron and Holly more than one glare, though one of the swim instructor's ears perked up as she tucked a few strands of blonde hair back behind her ear.

"Ladies…am I going to have to separate the two of you, because I will," Ron stated sharply, though without any actual malice in his voice, as he surprisingly reached down and placed his left hand on Nikki's right butt cheek and his right hand on Holly's left butt cheek, giving them both a good hard squeeze before letting go.

"Ron…but someone," Holly stammered out through a deep blush on both cheeks, as even though she liked what Ron had done she was nervous about it being so much in public.

"Could you uh…do that again," Nikki asked with a hopeful and slightly hungry look in her eyes as she grabbed Ron by the shoulders and made him face her. Honestly he truly did want to grab her butt and give it a squeeze again, that and actually so much more.

"Not out here Nikki, wait for later in the shower," Holly interrupted both Ron and Nikki's shared daydream about the sex that they both wanted to have at that moment before someone else stepped in instead.

"Well…aren't you the sexy little minx, who would have guessed," Nikki huffed back in surprise with a little laugh before she brushed some hair off of Holly's face, letting her hand linger a little on the brunette's cheek, before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It's always the quiet ones, bloody obvious," A young woman interjected softly with a hint of humor and amusement in her words as Nikki and Holly realized that someone was standing nearby them.

"What," Holly asked back, blushing slightly as unintentionally she gave the young woman a quick appraising look up and down, smiling at the end as she honestly liked what she saw more than she probably should have.

"Quite the choice of swimsuits, for a public pool such as this I think that I would have gone for something a little more…okay a lot more conservative," Heather explained with a grin as she found that she loved the sight of Holly blushing deeply red with embarrassment while Nikki oddly looked as if she was a cat that had just eaten the canary and was damn proud of it.

"Conservative…look who's talking," Nikki shot back with more than a touch of anger in her words as she stepped in front of Holly, making it a point to get in the young woman's face. The young woman looked to be about the same age as Selina, if not a few years younger. Her complexion most closely resembled Monique's, though Heather wasn't as dark as she was. Most of her jet black hair, highlighted by streaks of bright colors of the British flag, was tied back into a tight ponytail, leaving a few long beaded braids to slowly swing back and forth when she turned her head from side to side. Her swimsuit was sporty but looked like most of Nikki's, fighting a losing fight just to hold on and just managing to contain her.

"This suit might be a bit tawdry for you yanks, but back home this is considered conservative," Heather stated with a slightly offended look before she defiantly crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Y…you're from England," A soft voice interrupted before Nikki could get a word in edgewise.

"Is it that bloody obvious," Heather remarked, allowing an edge of sarcasm and frustration to trickle into her words, as she let out a sigh and turned to face who had spoken, as it was neither Nikki nor Holly.

"Kind of, it's just that I've always been fascinated by England and always wanted to go but never had the money," Lacey said as she stepped forward in between Holly and Nikki and did her best to keep her gaze focused straight ahead at Heather rather than notice that she was just about eye level with both Nikki and Holly's expansive and poorly covered chests.

"And what exactly do you expect me to do about it," Heather demanded back, a little more sharply than she really meant to as she noticed Lacey visibly flinch a bit at her words.

"Well I noticed in the locker room that you're a stewardess, and I thought that maybe you might know of a cheap way for me to get to England, even if it's only for a few days it'd be long enough," Lacey humbly answered with a supportive and submissive smile as she hoped that her appearing to be as innocent as possible.

"Why do you want to go to England so badly, when most people find something that fascinates them anymore they just look it up on the internet," Ron interjected nervously, as he had grown a bit apprehensive at the interactions between the women getting the attention of some of the others using the pool, as he walked up and looped one arm around Nikki's waist and slid the other around Holly's, finally pulling them back a little bit to give everyone a bit of room.

"Yeah well…this one's not most people, I can tell you that much after just meeting her," Heather replied with an impatient groan as she uncrossed her arms, feeling and odd flutter in her stomach when she noticed Ron giving her the once over with his eyes. She remembered having intentionally dropping a cup a few times while on the plane months earlier in the hope that he or one of the others would look. More than once she thought that she'd noticed the great Kim Possible checking her out, but the great Ron Stoppable had managed to keep himself composed enough not to. Now she wasn't so sure about what had changed.

"I want to make something of myself, do something with my life, something that I'll be remembered for," Lacey explained earnestly as she was almost begging and pleading with them to both believe her and help her out.

"You don't have to go to England to do that Lacey, I'm sure that there's something that you can do around here that'd get you noticed," Holly started to answer her with an anxious look of anticipation as she looked from Lacey's own nervously smiling face and to Nikki and Ron, who both looked like at that very moment they wanted to be anywhere but there.

"She's right, and besides…it's not like being famous is always all its cracked up to be anyway, you should see the crowds of photographers that follow us around at the holidays, everything that we buy or even look at gets relayed on the evening news, the kids know what they're getting way before Christmas," Nikki interjected with an amused little laugh and shrug of her shoulders as she forced herself to look straight ahead at a float bobbing around in the pool rather than let her gaze linger any longer than absolutely necessary on first Lacey and then Heather's chests.

"Really…b…but when I baby-sit you guys never mention the paparazzi," Lacey pointed out looking very confused and a little embarrassed as she said more than she probably should have, at the end tightly clamping her mouth shut and busying herself with adjusting the shoulder straps of her swimsuit.

"Keeping quiet about it is all on purpose, it's a way to try and shield the kids from the glare of the spotlight, the onus has been on us ever since Ron and Kim agreed to go public with our…our," Holly tried her best to explain the situation without sticking her foot in her mouth and without giving away to much, struggling at the end to properly give voice to how things worked at their house before Lacey unexpectedly stepped in.

"Sleeping arraignments," Lacey guessed a little to hopefully with a slightly overly eager grin and expression as she leaned forward a little bit, earning her a quick look down her swimsuit from Ron, Holly, Nikki, and Heather.

"Er…yeah, heh, something like that," Ron awkwardly answered with a little laugh as he wasn't quite sure where the conversation was going and it was becoming increasingly hard to keep himself from staring at either Heather or Lacey, not to mention Nikki and Holly pressing themselves against him almost as if they were both staking a claim on him at the same time.

"What does she mean by that then," Heather curiously wondered aloud with a raised eyebrow while she adjusted her bikini bottoms and shifted her weight from one leg to another.

"Oh uh…nothing, just a slip of the tongue," Lacey laughed back as if she had realized her mistake and was hoping to play it off as the ramblings of a stupid young girl rather than let it appear as if she really knew anything about the inner workings of Ron's household.

"Whatever…bloody Yanks," Heather grunted as she shook her head, rolled her eyes, and then turned on her heels and strolled off, leaving the others to stare off after her.

"Well uh…I should get back to my class, make sure that nobody's peed in the pool, see ya around," Lacey finally said through a nervous laugh as she suddenly became oddly self conscious for a few moments before she hurried back to the pool, earning Nikki and Hope only a few scant moments to collect themselves before being told by the lifeguard on duty that they had gotten some complaints about how skimpy their swimsuits were. To that end Ron managed to divert a small disaster and bribe both of them with sex to go and change into a more concealing swimsuit. As he waited he again found his gaze drawn to Lacey, greatly because of how she was on her knees at the pools edge with her back to him directing her class. He only barely managed to snap himself out of it before Holly and Nikki came back out.

END OF CHAPTER 36

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and other chapters. As always reviews are greatly appreciated as are ideas for future missing moments. If you have any questions about this or any of my other stories feel free to pose the question in one of my forums. I answer all questions and check the forums daily. Also feel free to review this story chapter by chapter as I'm hoping someday to have one thousand reviews. Aside from that thanks again and I hope that you all continue to read and review my chapters. Thank You.


	191. Missing Moments Volume 37

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 37**

After Prom-Beside The Pool

He had a hunch he'd find her there, sitting on one of the patio chairs by the pool, aimlessly staring off into the distance. He'd had to ask around to the few partygoers that were still sober enough to string together more than two thoughts at a time and actually utter coherent sentences. He had reluctantly agreed to be a chaperone for the party along with Kim and Tara, greatly because he had owed a debt to one of the prom organizers. Some of that debt he guessed was because he didn't accept her advances. He hadn't seen Tara in over an hour; she had been trying to counsel some of the partygoers whose evening hadn't turned out like they had thought, while he didn't have a clue where Kim was. If he had to guess at that moment he probably would have guessed that she would be out in the parking lot making sure that nothing illegal was happening.

Lacey looked to almost be about ready to fall asleep to everyone except for him. He'd known her long enough that he could tell the subtle difference between Lacey being simply about ready to fall asleep and Lacey a little tipsy if not outright totally drunk. She had worn a strapless dark blue dress that evening, she said to match with the dark blue tux that her date was wearing. Though during the prom Kim had informed him that Lacey had come alone since she never seemed to want for potential suitors as far as he could see. In her reply Kim only smiled sweetly at him before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"A little lonely out here eh," Ron uttered softly with a combination nervous and gentle tone to his words and a smile on his lips as he stepped out of the back of the house and onto the patio.

"Hic…not alone, you…you're here," Lacey weakly replied with a gulp and a weak shrug in Ron's general direction before she leaned her head back and smiled as she closed her eyes.

"That I am Lacey, and you should be thankful for that because I'm here to make sure that you don't do anything stupid like getting drunk at prom and then trying to drive home," Ron continued with clear concern in his words as he fought against the sudden urge to take a swim while he started to make his way around the pool towards where Lacey was sitting.

"Good thing I'm not…drunk then," Lacey garbled with a loud burp before she clamped a hand over her mouth and suppressed a soft giggle.

"Yes…very good thing, now Lacey why don't you stand up and come over here so that I can take you home," Ron replied nervously as he stopped to pick up a shawl that someone had dropped near the pool's edge.

"Hmm…nope, I can't," Lacey said with a laugh as she pondered the thought for a few moments before she then shook her head and smiled drunkenly at Ron.

"Why not," Ron asked as he finally walked up to stand beside Lacey and tried to get a good look at her, hoping to find out just how drunk he thought that she was.

"Cause I haven't finished this off yet," Lacey answered with a half shrug before her mouth widened into a proud grin as she held up a rather large bottle of half empty champagne.

"What, where did you get that," Ron exclaimed in shock as he felt his neck tense up from the stress of that moment before he forced himself to calm down, even if only a little.

"Nicked it from a cooler in some limo in the parking lot, somebody's gonna be pretty upset when they go to celebrate and there's no booze," Lacey admitted with a proud laugh before she tried to bring the bottle to her lips for another drink, failing miserably she instead jabbed the lip of the bottle into her right eye, causing her to yelp out in pain and drop the bottle. Acting quickly Ron just managed to get to his knees in time and used the shawl to help him keep the bottle from shattering on the cement.

"Got your fill then," Ron politely asked softly after a few silent moments that passed between them with a small smile as it hurt a bit to see tears welling up in her bright blue eyes.

"That's not funny," Lacey moaned out in pain as she scrunched up her face in discomfort and held a hand over her eye for a few moments before she shuffled over to the pool and used it to see her reflection.

"Actually…it is, it's very funny," Ron declared impishly with a grin while trying to keep himself from laughing at her predicament.

"You're mean you know that," Lacey shot back as at first she glared at Ron as strongly as she could before she couldn't help but find his grin infectious and she herself had to bite her bottom lip to keep from chuckling.

"Sometimes you have to be, now why don't you come back over here and sit down so that I can get a good look at that eye of yours, make sure you didn't do any serious damage," Ron countered, flashing her a confident grin, before he set the bottle aside by a planter and knelt down beside the pool chair.

"Okay, but there'd better not be a big bruise…my mom would kill me if I had a bruise so close to graduation," Lacey softly agreed with a subtle nod as she made her way back over to the chair that she had been sitting on and sat down so that Ron could look at her eye.

"I don't think that she'd kill you Lacey, she's your mother, she'd probably be much more concerned about that eye swelling shut and that she'd not be able to see those pretty blue eyes of yours," Ron said as he tried to calm her down a little before he brushed some hair off of her face to get a good look at her eye and make sure that like he said she hadn't done any serious damage. He felt a little twinge in his stomach at her sharp intake of breath the moment that his hand touched her cheek. That was only furthered by the look of hunger and neediness in her eyes when his other hand came to rest on her bare knee.

"Is it bad, am I ugly," Lacey questioned aloud with a nervous and scared look in her eyes and tone to her words as she struggled against herself to keep from placing her right hand overtop of Ron's hand on her knee.

"Huh…what, no…you're not ugly, you're beautiful," Ron admitted openly without really thinking as he smiled up at her briefly before realizing that she had begun to bend over, causing their faces to get closer and closer. "Lacey," Ron added softly before he took a deep breath and tried to turn his head away, but it refused to budge.

"Please," Lacey begged almost breathlessly as her eyes slowly flittered closed before Ron managed to swallow hard again and hurry back up to his feet and take a step away from her.

"We can't, you're only seventeen, I could get into trouble…a lot of trouble, I can't risk it," Ron stuttered solemnly, forcing himself to utter each word as clearly as possible, as he continued to take steps back and away from Lacey.

"You risked it for Joss," Lacey pointed out with a slightly accusing edge to her words and look in her eyes as she stood up and looked Ron directly in the eye, almost as if she were daring him to put up an argument.

"That was different, she was eighteen," Ron tried to contend, a pleading look in his eyes, as he stopped walking backwards away from Lacey briefly before she cut in.

"I'll be eighteen in less than a month," Lacey said defiantly as she took a strong step forward and started to take a few hurried steps forward before Ron cut in.

"That's not the point, you're drunk…and a mess, let's go inside and get you cleaned up," Ron offered weakly back through a deep breath as he took a few steps forward and held out his hand, offering it to her so as to steady her.

"What if I don't want to go inside…what if I wanted to…take a swim," Lacey suggested almost longingly as she turned away from Ron to stare down sadly at the pool.

"You don't want to do that, Lacey…Lacey, this is no time for a swim," Ron argued softly, growling hesitantly in what he hoped was a way that'd let her know that he meant business without frightening her, as he reached his other hand out for her.

"Says you, you don't want to play, come on…come swimming with me, it'll be fun," Lacey said quickly back as she recoiled from Ron and almost tripped over one of the pool toys.

"Lacey no," Ron stated sharply as he watched Lacey then do a little dance with a drunk grin before she slowly slid the dresses straps off of her shoulders, making sure that Ron was watching her every move. Before he could say or do anything she let it slip to the ground. Instantly he turned away and tried not to think of Lacey standing there in her barely there underwear, all silky, lacy, and perfectly accentuating every subtle curve of her surprisingly toned physique.

"You sure you don't want to go for a swim, don't worry…I won't bite…really, unless you want me to," Lacey called out to Ron as she pushed herself up onto her tiptoes, using her high heels to help her get a little height.

"No…thank you, that's okay but we really need to get going, now put your dress back on before someone sees us," Ron forced himself to say slowly and calmly as he did a quick check on the other partygoers to make sure that no one was watching them.

"Oh yeah, wouldn't want you to get in trouble," Lacey slurred back, sounding a little bit offended by Ron's words, before she was momentarily silenced by a hiccup.

"That's right, now why don't we just, Lacey," Ron started to reply with a nervous deep breath before he felt something soft and silky land on his head. He didn't need to turn around to know that it was Lacey's bra.

"Oops, now how did that happen, silly me, my hand must have slipped," Lacey said with a less than subtle shrug of her shoulders and impish smile across her lips before she cautiously took a small step forwards towards Ron.

"Yeah right, now put your bra back on before you get expelled and I get arrest, Lacey…are you listening to…oh…oh no," Ron reluctantly shot back as he forced himself to stay as calm as he could while slowly reaching up and pulling her bra from his head before things got even worse.

"You're a lot less fun than I thought, how do they all put up with you," Lacey continued speaking, as if Ron hadn't said a thing, before just as Ron started to turn around to look in her general direction with his eyes fixed on a crack in the sidewalk he felt something again strike his face. There was little to no doubt in his mind that her panties had just joined her bra on Ron's head.

"This is to much Lacey, now just put your dress back on and…completely ignore me," Ron started to demand with an ever-growing tone of impatience as he yanked her panties from his head before Lacey took the initiative and dove into the pool, almost dousing Ron with the splash.

"Come on in the water's fine, it's not to cold…it's actually kind of warm," Lacey finally told him, smiling sweetly, as she came back up to the surface and looked up at him while slowly treading water.

"Nnh…please Lacey, this is not going well, I'm going to get in so much trouble," Ron groaned out loud in frustration as he put his hands over his face before Lacey started to get out of the pool.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come in and play with me, I'll let you win…really," Lacey replied with an eager nod as she started to climb up out of the pool, stopping in the middle to reenact a particular scene by Denise Richards from the movie Wild Things, though unlike in the movie Lacey was naked, and for all that he tried and tried Ron couldn't help but take a peek.

"I should be angry at you for that Ron…but since I looked to I guess we're both guilty, guilty as charged," Kim interjected suddenly with a slightly amused smirk playing on her lips as she fought back the urge to laugh at the sudden look of shock and dread on Ron's face at seeing her.

"Kim…ah, uh…she just, I just…and now she's," Ron tried to answer as his entire face flushed a deep red and he then looked sheepishly away, fearing the worst from Kim.

"Incredibly beautiful," Kim breathed out softly with an interested grin before she lightly brushed past Ron on her way to hold up a towel for a slightly droopy-eyed Lacey.

"You really think I'm beautiful," Lacey gasped back, looking more shocked than she ever had before, as she almost forgot that she was naked causing Kim to have to take a step forward and wrap the towel around the younger woman's body herself, something that Kim didn't really mind doing but made it hard for her to keep from throwing the younger woman down onto the nearest pool chair and having her way with her.

"You have no idea, you remind me of Penny," Kim eagerly replied at first before her face darkened a bit in sadness at the memory of Penny, earning her a nervous pout from Lacey momentarily, before Kim leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the younger girl's cheek.

"But...she was gorgeous," Lacey weakly managed back in such a way that gave voice to her true thoughts on Ron's former lover.

"So are you," Kim whispered back with a devilish grin before she moved back in for another kiss, an act that caused Lacey to freeze in place and blush down to her roots, suddenly seizing the towel tightly as Kim's thumbs just barely grazed the sides of her towel covered breasts. Ron and his loud clearing of his throat and clapping of his hands interrupted Lacey's sharp intake of breath that followed.

"Uh Kim, don't you think that we should get her to put her clothes back on before someone comes out and sees us like this, me holding her underwear and you molesting her," Ron questioned aloud as he was beginning to get more than a little antsy as he looked back over his shoulder at the party, wishing and praying that no one would come their way anytime soon.

"Huh, I'm not molesting her…and besides Tara has everybody enthralled with one of her stories, so we're good for hours if we need it," Kim argued back with a slightly more confident smile curling up one corner of her lips before she used both thumbs to graze Lacey's breasts again, but this time with a little more force and for a longer duration of time. Lacey's next gasp was much louder and elicited a follow up moan before she forced herself to go silent by squeezing her eyes tightly shut and biting her bottom lip.

"We don't need hours KP, what we need to do is get back inside and act like nothing has happened so that nobody gets suspicious, now let's go," Ron continued on his earlier line with a grim expression as he walked forward and handed Lacey back her bra and panties, this time not letting Kim get and immediate word in edgewise.

"O…okay Ron, if that's what you want me to do," Lacey, looking very solemn, slowly and softly stuttered back as she took a few deep breaths to try and collect herself before she reluctantly took back her panties and bra. With Kim holding the towel up to give her cover Lacey put her clothes back on and then turned back to face Kim.

"Please don't look at me like that Lacey, this is for the best, if someone had seen us the other kids at school would never have let you live it down and the teachers would have had us over a barrel," Ron pointed out with a clear expression of relief on his face as he slowly shook his head and then let out a deep sigh, shaking his head slowly as he did so.

"I…I know, it's just that I really wanted to…the two of you, you're so…and I just, nobody else even comes close," Lacey started to say with her head hung low as she started to walk past Kim first and then Ron.

"You're the best babysitter that we've ever had Lacey, you've kept more than your fair share of secrets…and we're thankful to you for that, maybe if you were older things would be different," Ron tried to say with an honest and meaningful tone to his words without allowing any chance that she thought that he was upset with her.

"If I was older," Lacey softly mouthed back looking oddly optimistic as she then lifted her head up and walked off back inside the building, her grin growing with every step.

"She'll be eighteen in a month you know," Kim pointed out with a tone of voice and look in her eyes that Ron took to mean that his favorite redheaded lover was quite looking forward to that day.

"I know," Ron said through a heavy sigh as he slowly shook his head before he walked back to the pool chair that Lacey had been sitting in and sat down himself.

"And when that days comes you're going to have to make a choice ya know, whether you like it or not," Kim announced very clearly with a calm and even tempered tone of voice as she walked back inside, tilting her head to one side to keep her gaze fixed on Lacey's backside as she disappeared into the house.

"I know, but what can I do," Ron weakly asked back as he threw his hands up in defeat and then looked to Kim for an answer.

"You can keep your head up and remember that I and everyone else in the house will support you no matter what, you haven't steered us wrong before, we trust you," Kim answered him slowly and calmly as she walked towards Ron, never once breaking eye contact with him until she sat down on his lap, encouraged when Ron pulled her close to him in a strong and warm hug.

"And I thank you all for that, though I must admit that the decision may already be completely and totally out of my hands," Ron agreed happily with a vigorous nodding of his head before he pulled Kim into a gentle kiss.

"How so," Kim whispered softly to Ron almost the second that their lips parted after the kiss, her breath smelling oddly of alcohol, though of what kind Ron wasn't quite sure as he was anything but a connoisseur of alcohol.

"Because I've seen how some of the ladies look at her, like she's a piece of meat, it's almost as if they're counting down the days till they can have her come over to baby-sit one night and then never leave," Ron answered with a somewhat reluctant tone of voice and feeling in the pit of his stomach as he mentally recalled the instances that he was describing to Kim.

"Would that really be such a bad thing, I mean the kids already love her and there's been times where I've come close to asking Lacey if she needs a wet nap," Kim continued with a question of her own as she acknowledged an idea at the end that she wasn't entirely thrilled about, hoping that Ron wouldn't be his usual self and make her explain it all to him.

"For what…oh, how do you think Tara would feel about Lacey staying," Ron started to ask back looking thoroughly confused before he seemed to realize what Kim was getting at and that mostly settled him down for the moment.

"She'd have somebody else to mother for awhile I think, but I'm not sure if there'd be any sparks, Tara lost a lot in that department when Penny was killed, I don't want Lacey moving in to make it seem to her that we're trying to replace Penny…we can't, it's just not possible," Kim declared, her voice growing more forceful, determined, and honest with each word as she pulled back enough from Ron so that she could look him directly in the eye, making sure that he wouldn't misunderstand anything.

"I'll have a talk with her about it before that happens, now let's go and make sure that nobody gets the truth out of Lacey," Ron breathed a sigh of relief before answering as he then tried to slide Kim off of his lap and stand up, but she stopped him.

"Oh we will, but that can wait," Kim snickered back with a sly grin before she pulled Ron into a kiss that would later leave him breathless, guessing that Lacey had only gotten a few steps at best into the house before she found a chair and crashed, dozing it off the alcohol.

END OF CHAPTER 37

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the other chapters. As always reviews are greatly appreciated and ideas for future missing moments is welcome as many ideas have made their way into the story. Is there any lady that I'm not featuring enough? In the end thanks again and I hope that everybody continues to read the chapters and leave their reviews, feel free to review chapter by chapter as well. Thank You.


	192. Missing Moments Volume 38

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 38**

Two Months Later

"Thanks for coming over on such short notice Lacey," Tara declared with a large sigh of relief as she reached up and used a hand towel to dab at her forehead.

"Don't mention it, my parents are out of town and I can't spend any time with my friends because they got in trouble with the cops and have to do community service tonight," Lacey replied with a relaxed shrug of her shoulders as she let her backpack slide off of her shoulders and land in a nearby chair, a warm smile never slipping from her lips.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I hope you didn't have anything to do with that," Tara wondered aloud with a worried furrowing of her brows as she turned to the side and away from the stove where she was preparing dinner for some of the children.

"Of course not, I figured that they were up to something stupid so I acted like I wasn't feeling good, by the time that I got home it had already happened and my mom nearly threw the book at me, it took me like two days to convince her that I had nothing to do with it," Lacey answered with a little laugh as she slid her jean jacket off of her bare shoulders and laid it over the back of the same chair that she'd set her backpack down in.

"That's good, I'd hate to hear that you'd ever get mixed up in something like that," Tara said softly with a nervous sigh before she looked back to the food that she was preparing on the stove.

"Come on Tara, you know me better than that, I'm a good girl," Lacey responded with a beaming smile as she walked towards Tara, before she leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and then picked up a spare apron and put it on.

"She's right, she's so much of a good girl that when I called and asked if she could come over she almost dropped the phone in her rush," Kim agreed readily with a warm smile from the doorway before she walked into the kitchen and gave Lacey a warm hug.

"Now the rest of us can have a little bit of fun," Sophia added with an overly eager tone to her words as she followed Kim into the kitchen, having to almost pinch herself to keep from letting out a laugh at the initial look on Lacey and Tara's faces. Like Raquel before her Sophia tended to only wear swimsuits that, to put it bluntly, looked more like a few pieces of cloth the size of a regular Doritos potato chip held together by some fishing line. On any normal woman that outfit would be very revealing, however with Sophia it often made Kim and some of the others wonder why she even bothered putting anything on at all.

"Sophia," Kim exclaimed with an angry sigh as she balled her hands up into fists and cast a scathing glare towards the younger woman, telling her with a look that she wasn't happy with the current situation.

"What, I've finally got a night free and I want to have some fun, what's wrong with that," Selina interrupted sourly as she poked her head into the room and frowned, appearing very much to have far to much on her mind to actually give much thought to any one thing in particular. Lacey, for her part, couldn't help but blush deeply and stare. Selina had moved into the house a very lithe and flexible young woman, something that Kim and the others had put to very good use. However over the years she had filled out some, though she still took great pride in being the most flexible member of the family. That and working daily with Yori kept her so in shape that the others had come to envy her dedication. As far as her choice of swimsuits went she would often choose to err on the side of caution and wear something that while flattering to her figure was light years more conservative than anything in either Raquel or Sophia's closet.

"Nothing dear, now why don't you be a good girl and go wait by the pool," Katarina interrupted, completely nude, as she brushed past Selina and Sophia on her way to the refrigerator.

"But…I was hungry," Selina protested weakly with a childish pout darkening her otherwise flawless face as she slightly leaned forward against the island, giving Lacey a prime view of her tightly toned backside. What Lacey didn't know was that her viewing of Selina's prime posterior did not go unnoticed. Tara noticed in and gave Kim a warm little smile, silently asking with her eyes both if it was okay and if she should get her hopes up.

"Selina, you know you shouldn't eat something right before you go for a swim," Tara scolded her back sharply with her hands lightly balled up into fists at her waist, impatiently awaiting Selina's response.

"Huh, who said I was going for a swim, a little splashing around in the shallow end before I get me a little bit of Ronshine," Selina responded with a slightly odd and put out expression, obviously not fully aware of the point that Tara was trying to make when compared to Katarina's joke.

"Uh sorry…but what's…Ronshine," Lacey wondered aloud with a curious look on her face as she turned away from staring at Selina's backside.

"It is hard to put into words what it means," Katarina pointed out with a very clear tone to her words and look in her eyes before she leaned over and gave Lacey a soft pat on the back.

"I've been trying to figure it out since I met him," Kim admitted, slightly sheepishly, with a blush covering her cheeks before she grew a little nervous and she had to turn away momentarily.

"Heh, me to," Tara agreed merrily as for a moment she stopped fretting about what it was that she was cooking and turned to stare almost dreamily at a picture of Ron on the wall.

"True love," Selina proudly offered up with a broad grin as she stood up and began to bounce up and down, looking from Kim to Tara as if hoping for them to quickly agree with her and validate her idea.

"Raw…animalistic lust," Sophia started to utter as she looked like even the thought of trying to come up with an answer for Lacey was really turning her on, to the point that her eyes flittered closed and as a soft moan escaped her lips her knees began to become weak and buckle under her. Almost as if she expected this Katarina caught her before she could drop very far, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"Could you please help her out to the pool before she embarrasses us," Kim softly pleaded with a look of embarrassment in her gaze as she earnestly looked to Katarina for some help in the matter.

"Da, come my sweet Sophia, let us go and you can tell me all about the fantasy in your head, hopefully I am in it," Katarina nodded with a serene smile as she wrapped her arms around Sophia's body as best she could without allowing herself to let her hands stray over the younger woman's body, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Do you even have to ask, heh, wonder if the babysitter wants to come, it might be fun," Sophia replied with a laugh and a wide grin before her eyes twinkled with devilish delight before getting Lacey to blush right down to her tips by licking her lips seductively.

"But she," Selina started off looking more than a bit nervous even though her tone of voice betrayed her true emotions. To Kim it was clear that the brunette was being hesitantly optimistic in that matter.

"She can join us if she wants, but this party is one that I do not think that she is ready to attend quite yet," Katarina admitted with a nervous and slightly unsure shrug of her shoulders as she looked back over Sophia's shoulder at the blonde babysitter with as seductive of a look as she could muster at that moment.

"W…what, why," Lacey demanded with a stumble and stammer in her words as she surged forward a couple of steps, brushing Selina's butt with her hips as she came forward.

"Because you're still a kid, and you didn't bring a swimsuit," Selina tried to explain with a nervous edge to her words before she began to adjust her bikini bottom mostly just for something to do to avoid the look that Lacey was giving her.

"Really, if I remember correctly you weren't much past your eighteenth birthday when you moved in here, and you weren't even nineteen before Brad was born," Tara pointed out with an almost oddly lost expression as she half glanced back over her shoulder at first Selina and then Kim, who stood silent in a furious attempt to keep from laughing.

"Er…something like that," Selina started to say with a deep blush to her cheeks as she quickly turned away while smiling before she composed herself and turned back and finished, "I was really grown up for my age."

"Yes…you definitely were," Kim chimed in with an overly agreeable grin plastered across her face as she turned and shared a silent look with Tara.

"Katarina, aren't the two of you supposed to be heading for the pool right about now," Selina uneasily stammered out while trying to sound as forceful and unshaken as she could even though she was blushing furiously at that moment.

"We're going alright, here kid…hold this," Sophia got out with an amused and playful edge to her words before anyone could stop her she stripped off her bikini, draped it over Lacey's shoulder and gave the startled blonde a quick peck on the cheek.

"Sophia," Kim exclaimed loudly, looking completely aghast at her lovers actions, as she angrily stomped her foot before an almost white-faced Katarina finally managed to pull Sophia away, leaving a weak-kneed blonde cheerleader in her wake.

* * *

The House-Later That Night

She wasn't sure where the memory of their address had come from, believing that she must have read it in some newspaper somewhere. Though far more likely was the possibility that she had read it in one tabloid or another, what with them being but one of her bad habits. She also wasn't even sure that they were home, but with Ron living with so many women she guessed that it was all but impossible for there to be a day in which nobody was home. Had her hotel reservation not fallen through at the last moment she knew that she wouldn't even be in this predicament. The cab driver had not believed her at first but she could lie through her teeth well enough, paired with letting him cop a feel that she thought lasted a bit to long, and she found herself at the end of their driveway, suitcases and all.

The fact that it was now pouring down rain only served to further her melancholy at that moment. Her umbrella worked well enough, though trying to hold it up in just the right spot while simultaneously managing to drag all of her suitcases without dropping them into any of the mud puddles was incredibly taxing. The day had been so beautiful and warm, still surprising her that it could ever have devolved into this. Her fervent hope was that they would see her struggling up their driveway and come out to help her, welcoming her with open arms. But her usually pessimistic nature clued her in that they'd much more likely consider her a trespasser or at the very least someone that definitely should not be there and call the police.

"That's just what I need, to spend the night in an eight by nine with two other women…who probably haven't taken a bath in weeks," Heather unhappily grumbled to herself out loud while thinking about cursing before she was interrupted.

"Well that doesn't sound very nice ya know," A female voice called out with a hint of mockery in it, causing Heather to freeze in place and expect the worst. Had she not been out of breath from trying to hurry up the driveway without getting covered in mud in the process Heather probably would have screamed out at the top of her lungs at that moment.

"What the fuck," Heather snapped out angrily, balling her hands up into fists in preparation of she knew not what, as she whipped her head around to where she believed the female voice had come from. She almost did a visible double-take when she laid eyes on the speaker, a dark skinned voluptuous woman that stood a few feet away, completely naked and looking none the worse for wear.

"I don't think you need to use that type of language, besides which your aura does not lend itself to your tone," Raquel pointed out with a polite edge to her words as she softly smiled at Heather, taking a few moments to look the attendant up and down, gauging her.

"Huh, my aura, what the hell are you talking about," Heather demanded with an annoyed scowl darkening her expression as she could feel a trickle of rain sliding down the back of her neck.

"Yes, I can see your aura very clearly, you project a shell of a tough and strong willed woman, but behind that you're afraid that no one will every truly love you, that everyone you meet only wants you for your body…which by the way…is really starting to turn me on…you should get up to the house before I decide to have my way with you right here," Raquel purred back with her hands on her hips while she slowly began to sway her hips from side to side, taking no small measure of delight in catching Heather's eyes following her eyes move.

"Just try it and I'll…," Heather started to angrily exclaim with a nervous stutter before she took a step back and then unintentionally stepped in a deep mud hole, instantly soaking her sock and foot and turning her ankle, causing her to cry out in pain as she stumbled back and fell.

"Hey now," Raquel shouted out loudly in alarm as she lunged forward to try and keep Heather from tumbling over backwards into the mud. Misjudging their combined body weights and her own momentum Raquel suddenly then let out her own cry of alarm as the two were sent sprawling into the muck and the mire. The sprawled ended with Raquel finally coming to a stop just so that her expansive chest was now caked in mud and her left hip against Heather's collarbone.

"Damn…my ankle," Heather groaned softly as she winced in pain before she began to realize that Raquel was now draped over her and that both were soaking wet and covered in mud.

"You should know, I'm not really that kind of girl," Raquel admitted a bit sheepishly with a slight blush coloring her cheeks before she stopped and looked up when she was interrupted.

"Only in your dreams honey, and what the hell are you doing out here without any clothes on," Joss interjected with a slightly annoyed scowl darkening her expression as she set her hands on her hips underneath her rain poncho. She looked to have had a very different night planned and appeared none to happy to have had to come outside in the rain and look for Raquel, again.

"Get her off me, my ankle hurts like hell I'm soaking wet and covered in mud, not to mention now I've got a walking billboard for breast implants on top of me" Heather replied with a hint of pain in her words as she gently tried to push Raquel off, but to no avail.

"Hey…I'm all natural," Raquel exclaimed back sharply, a little miffed, as she pushed herself up with her arms while still leaving the rest of her body laying across Heather's.

"Heh…yeah right, I've seen enough like you to know that those things can't be real, especially when you're just a little bigger than me and I get second guessed all of the time," Heather commented loudly through a tight wince of pain before she let out a nervous and slightly unsure laugh at the absurdity of the whole situation.

"Sorry to burst your bubble there lady but my girl Raquel hasn't had any work done, trust me…I've had several very close looks…no scars there, scouts honor," Joss quickly argued with a very authoritative tone to her words as she quickly nodded her head before she held a hand up as if she were about to take an oath of some sort.

"That's all well and dandy, but would you mind getting this bloody bird off of me," Heather growled out loud, interrupting Joss momentarily, before in her haste she let a bit of her accent slip out.

"Huh," Raquel pondered with a confused look to her as she turned back to Heather and hoped that she'd quickly supply her with an answer.

"She means you…I can take a look at your ankle but I'm afraid that we're going to need some help getting you up to the house, I'll go get Ron, he can carry you," Joss said as she did her best to explain everything to Raquel as the brunette seemed to slowly be figuring it out for herself.

"I don't need anyone to carry me, we can manage," Heather countered a bit sluggishly as she wasn't sure that she liked the idea of having to be carried all of the rest of the way up to the house, knowing both that Ron wasn't as young as he used to be and she didn't want to overly tax him and that she wasn't sure that her own pride would allow her to be helped in such a way.

"I wouldn't be so quick to pass on that baby, the way he holds you…he's so strong, those arms," Raquel pointed out with an amused little laugh as it become suddenly clear that her mind had drifted off into a far away place before Joss cut in.

"And his hands…that chest," Joss added with glee and delight before she soon became almost completely lost in her own thoughts.

"Not to mention his," Raquel started to add with a devilish, excited, and overly eager grin flashing across her lips before she reluctantly slid fully off of Heather and turned around to sit on her heels, warmly gazing up at Joss.

"Okay…I…uh, I get the point, just hurry alright," Heather stuttered out a bit sharply as she suddenly cast her gaze away while turning away, though in all honesty it was to cover a bit of a blush that had crept up onto her cheeks.

END OF CHAPTER 38


	193. Missing Moments Volume 39

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 39**

The House-Almost Midnight

"Nnh…what's going on," Bonnie groaned out loudly with an impatient edge to her words as she sleepily staggered into the kitchen with Katarina helping to prop her up. The two had been all warm and snug in the latter's bed before Tara had sent Zita and Yori to wake them up.

"Joss found somebody in the driveway," Tara answered with a slight hint of irritation to her voice as she impatiently tapped her foot and lightly scowled at Bonnie, who tried to compose herself while brushing a few stray strands of gray hair back behind her ear.

"So what, last time I checked we're not a damn charity, or did that change while I wasn't looking," Bonnie grumped back sharply as she set her hands on her hips and glaring around the room while trying to clear her sight.

"She found somebody in the driveway, what kind of crazy world is this," Katarina added with a yawn before Bonnie reached behind her back and gave the startled younger woman a good strong squeeze on the behind through her silk nightgown.

"Why is it always when I'm in the middle of something," Bonnie grumbled out loud through a deep yawn before Yori stepped in.

"If someone is injured then we must assist them, it is only right Bonnie-san," Yori interjected with a soft tone of voice but the meaning in her eyes left little doubt in Bonnie's mind that any attempt at arguing with her was a lost cause.

"Yeah I know, but did it have to be while I was trying to catch up on some of my beauty sleep, Katarina was so warm and soft, this bitch had better be dying to," Bonnie added impatiently as she tried to appear agreeable before she unintentionally allowed a little of her old attitude to slip out, earning her an appreciative smirk from Katarina while a look of disappointment from Yori.

"She's not dying…don't even joke about something like that Bonnie," Tara exclaimed, giving Bonnie a dirty look, before she turned away and stormed off into the living room, dragging a bewildered Eve, who had just come into the room trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes, into the living room with her.

"Ah Tara-bear, come on, don't be like that, you know I didn't mean it, I'm sorry okay…don't go, please," Bonnie begged and pleaded her favorite blonde lover with a honest tone to her words and look in her eyes as she held her arms out wide and beckoned for a hug while following into the living room. Though it was true that she loved Kim most of all amongst those not named Ron and her own children Tara had always owned a special place in the teen social ladder queen's heart.

"What's going on," Eve wondered aloud looking completely lost as she looked back and forth between Tara near the fireplace and Bonnie in the doorway, Katarina worriedly glancing over the brunette's shoulder.

"Raquel and Joss found some woman in the driveway," Zita started to answer with a small shrug of her shoulders before she was momentarily silenced by a large yawn, leaving room for Yori to cut in.

"And Ron-san being the most honorable man that he is went to carry her in so that we may treat her injuries," Yori finished off for Zita with an apprehensive expression to her before Eve spoke up.

"Is she hot," Eve blurted out with a sleepy yet interested smirk as she made her way over to the couch and sat down, then silently bathing in the gentle warmth of the light of the fire.

"Eve…it's to early in the morning to be wondering if some strange woman in our driveway is hot or not, come back to bed," A naked Jessica said with a subtle slurring of her words as she was in truth still half asleep, having to lean up against the wall for support.

"I know baby, but I just couldn't help myself, guess you'll just have to punish me," Eve pouted back, throwing the still stacked blonde a dirty come hither look, before turning back and letting out a long and deep yawn.

"Nnh…not tonight, I'm to tired, can I take a rain check," Jessica groaned through a deep yawn of her own before she stopped abruptly when she realized just how many people were up.

"Yes of course she can Eve, now be a dear and get her some clothes would you, she may be half asleep but she's the only one in this house with any idea how to treat this woman…the one that Joss found," Bonnie commanded with a slightly irritated frown before she dislodged herself from Katarina and walked up to Eve, finally lightly patting the younger woman on the cheek.

"What's going on…what woman," Jessica wondered aloud as she shook the last of her sleepiness out of her head and scowled at being fully awake and feeling as if she had just missed the boat on something important.

"You explain it to her please, everyone else…back to bed," Bonnie answered quickly with a sigh and a pained smile before she took a hold of Katarina and Zita by the hand and lead the two off back down the hallway towards their bedroom.

* * *

Outside Of Lacey's House-One Hour Later

"You know I'm a patient person Kim, and I live with like a thousand women, but even I have a limit of how long I can wait for a woman," Ron commented softly under his breath as he turned his head and watched a small bug start to crawl across the hood of their car.

"A woman huh, so she's a woman now," Kim slyly responded with a smile before she leaned over a bit and gave Ron a light and playfully supportive pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah…why, what should she be," Ron countered, deep in thought, as he turned and stared back at Kim, not understanding what she was trying to tell him.

"Well for months you've been saying that you don't consider Lacey hot because she's still just a girl, even though she eighteen, and now that we think that she's interested in you," Kim droned out, trying to look as incredibly bored and lazy as possible, as she kept a look at Ron out of the corner of her eyes so that she could gauge his reaction to tell her how far to take her joke.

"Well I…uh, you see she, she was to young and I couldn't, what would people think if I was…if we were to," Ron stuttered and stammered back awkwardly, blushing a bright red right down to his roots earning him an appreciative smile from Kim before she cut him some slack.

"Be human…Ron, please dear, if we haven't gotten upset with the ages of your new women by now we're not about to start…just let them get out of diapers first…please," Kim started to reply with a kind and sympathetic tone to her words and look in her eyes before she couldn't help but allow a little of Bonnie's influence creep in. When it had just been the three of them, all those years ago, Kim had sworn to herself that she wouldn't let Bonnie hold much sway over her, lest she become like the former queen bee completely. That had lasted a few months, due mostly to the brunette's surprising set of skills that had nothing to do with fighting, or being a bitch when she wanted to be.

"KP," Ron gasped back, looking quite like he was about to faint with a face flushed red with both astonishment and embarrassment, before Kim let out a laugh that had she been drinking something would have made it come out of her nose.

"Ah Ron…you should have seen the look on your face, okay…I'm sorry, but really Ron, she wants this and you want this, and I don't think that I have to tell you that you won't have to worry about her being to clingy, Raquel and the others will be happy to keep her busy for awhile," Kim said looking a little unhappy about leaving herself out of those that wanted to spend some time with Lacey before Ron solemnly nodded his agreement. Then to her surprise he slipped his seatbelt off while shutting the car off. "What are you doing," Kim asked growing a little concerned at Ron's sudden act.

"Going to see if she's okay, either something happened to her or…or…sorry, that's all I got," Ron answered with a nervous short breath as he opened his car door and stepped out, softly shutting it behind him.

"See, you really are her white knight," Kim commented with a proud smirk as she followed suit and lightly leaned her chin on her folded arms against the car before Ron noticed.

"So why are you coming to, I'll just go get her and then we can go home," Ron questioned her back, his brows arching in slight suspicion and confusion, as he stopped walking by the front of the car.

"If you're her white knight then what does that make me, someone has to go with you and make sure that everything goes according to…I mean go with you and make sure that some random villain doesn't jump you from behind," Kim pondered openly, looking a tad forlorn at the thought, as she slowly turned and lightly sat down on the hood, being careful to not sit to far away from any of the edges.

"Jump me from behind…who KP, who could…none of the baddies that we put away are even still alive…except for Senior Senior Junior, but he went legit years ago and has more money than he knows what to do with now, hell his daughter just had her first number one on the pop charts…you know if our villains back in the day looked like her then maybe I might have let them win every once in a while," Ron demanded with a slightly irritated edge to his words as he edged away from Kim a little bit more before turning fully and heading forwards towards the house.

"Yes dear, we spent last Spring Break with them remember…and shame on you, she's young enough to be your granddaughter," Kim reminded Ron with a slightly scolding tone to her words as she hurried to catch up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, an act that finally got him to stop and half turn back towards her.

"She's only a few years older than Lacey…whom you're trying so hard to get me to ask out," Ron replied with a hint of surprise in his eyes and a healthy dose of sarcasm in his words before he pulled Kim in for a quick peck on the lips.

"I am not trying to get you to ask her out, you and I both know that we're well beyond that point, now come on, let's get inside before some paparazzi wannabe or nosey neighbor calls the cops on us," Kim countered a little hurriedly as she tried to usher Ron into the house as quickly as she could even though at that moment she really wanted to kiss him for all that she was worth.

"I know KP, I swear if I didn't know better I'd think that Lacey's neighbor old Mrs. Winterbottom glares at me every time I come over, do you think she knows something," Ron said suddenly as he abruptly stopped walking towards the house and turned to the dingy blue two story house next door, the one with the shutters looking like they were about ready to fall off and one of the corners of the foundation beginning to crumble just a bit.

"I doubt it honey, she's probably just your regular nosey neighbor that can't keep her nose out of everybody else's business," Kim said as she tried to laugh off Ron's suspicions and get him inside the house before someone did see them and call the police or something crazy like that, ruining the great time that she was expecting to have.

"Hopefully you're right…so…should we knock first or," Ron relented with a loud exhaling of a deep breath before he was surprised when Kim opened the door and shoved him inside.

"Just go right in, she's expecting us…I mean I think I see Mrs. Winterbottom," Kim grumbled through slowly at first with an irritated scowl before she hurried the rest in the hope that Ron wouldn't notice her big slip of the tongue.

"See KP, I knew that something was wrong, the lights are all out…is that a fire," Ron announced with a startled look to him as he began to fumble around in the entryway looking for either a flashlight or a light switch, anything to shed some light on the problem.

"Fire…what, huh…easy Ron it's not a fire, it looks like a bunch of candles," Kim cautioned him softly, almost in a whisper, as she pulled him away from flipping on a nearby light switch and with her eyes directed him to follow her lead and slip off his shoes.

"Candles…weird," Ron breathed while looking around in no small amount of confusion and wonder as he slipped his shoes off and then followed Kim into the living room.

"Weird…yeah, that's definitely one way of putting it, I wonder why she did that," Kim quipped with a voice that she hoped Ron would interpret as one of general concern and a slight amount of fear rather than excitement and anticipation.

"Beats me, I wish Rufus was here, he always could figure things like this out, I miss him," Ron admitted, looking increasingly somber and sullen, as he wiped away a tear and let his chin drop down to his chest. Kim at that moment desperately wracked her brain for something to say that would pick his spirits back up. She needn't have tried to hard as just then Lacey appeared in the doorway, springing her trap, leaving Kim to let off a small sigh of relief and grin like the Cheshire Cat as she stared hungrily at the busty blonde.

* * *

The House-A Short Time After Bonnie Went Back To Bed

"My God…do you believe this," Eve grouched out unhappily as she pulled her nightgown a little tighter around her body. While it wasn't actually cold outside at that hour it was a bit cool and she felt a slight chill in the air.

"Damn, she's done it again, how many times have I told her not to…how many, how many Holly," Selina let out with a very protracted rolling of her eyes as she caught sight of the almost empty wine glass still in Sophia's left hand.

"To many Selina, but she's not a child…she's a grown woman, if she wants to get drunk and pass out in the hot tub all by herself then I'm afraid to say that aside from getting rid of the thing there's very little that any of us can actually do to stop her from doing this again," Holly answered, a little reluctantly, while she tried to force a meager smile for Eve's sake as she began to rub some warmth back into her arms.

"Well it won't do any good to bitch at her right now, let's just get her out of the hot tub and off to bed, we can yell all we want tomorrow morning when she sobers up," Eve solemnly admitted with a lethargic shrug of her shoulders before she bent over to start picking up the pieces of clothing that had been Sophia's sparse attire that night.

"Yeah, and if she talks back we can just withhold sex from her as a punishment…what, it works Nikki, all I have to do is not give her any for awhile and she gets so desperate that she'll do almost whatever I tell her to," Holly agreed with a small nod of her head as she delicately took the wine glass from Sophia's hand and handed it to Selina, who downed what was left in one quick gulp.

"Of course she had to get into the good stuff, probably drank the whole damn bottle again to, now we just have to figure out what made her drink this time," Selina said after she slowly shook her head and then half stepped into the hot tub so that she could help Holly haul the younger woman out of it.

"If we're going to go that far then we should probably wait until Ron and Kim get home so that they can help, Sophia may not listen to us about this but she will listen to Ron, she'll do anything to please him, especially if she thinks that he's worried about her," Holly added in with a slightly frustrated scowl as she helped Selina haul Sophia out of the hot tub and sit her down on the bathrobe that Eve had laid out over a nearby chair that she had pulled up. Had it not been so late and she been so worried about her love Holly would have at the very least allowed herself to let her gaze, and possibly her hands, to roam all over Sophia's still sculpted body.

"He's Ron, of course he'll be worried about her, our job will be to make sure that she doesn't go overboard…again," Eve interjected a little sternly as after Holly and Selina set Sophia down via a lot of huffing and puffing she wrapped her love in her bathrobe.

"Yeah, now how do we get her back into the house," Holly wondered aloud with a look of some worry as she realized just how far it was to the patio door, let alone Sophia's room.

"Well…we'll just…um, Selina…got anything," Eve tried to say as an answer to Holly's question before she just gave up and turned to her younger love.

"We'll slide her off onto one of the pool chairs that have wheels and then when we get to the house we'll dump her ass on the couch in the living room, let her wake up with a bad back," Selina replied softly after spending several silent seconds looking back and forth between the house and Sophia by the hot tub. The three of them joined in an almost silent laugh as they set to work on her plan.

END OF MISSING MOMENTS 9

Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter took so long but when other things get in the way you can quickly lose track of time. Weeks and months can go by and you don't even realize it. I'll try to make it so that the next chapter doesn't take months to show up. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, reviews and suggestions as more than a few suggestions have made their way into this story. Again thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. Thank You.


	194. Missing Moments Volume 40

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**MISSING MOMENTS 40**

Lacey's House-Seconds Later

Ron was speechless. He was completely silent and speechless. He had seen more than his fair share of naked women over the years however to his credit he had found a way to make it so that he reacted like it was his first time. He had seen Lacey naked out of the corner of his eye before, however now in the candlelight, it was somehow different. He hadn't realized how long her legs were or how perfectly formed her breasts were. She had put her hair up and stripped down to nothing except for a smile, a necklace that Tara had given her for her last birthday, high heels and garters that stopped just right at her upper thigh. Her smile was fraught with both pure excitement and pure fear. She looked about ready to, at the same time, break out laughing or break down sobbing outright. Out of the corner of his eye he could just make out Kim trying to both ogle the young woman while trying to also keep track of his own reaction. She looked ready to jump in at a moment's notice if she felt that things weren't going the way that she wanted to.

"Well…Ron," Kim finally said softly with an oddly nervous smile before she walked over and laid a hand gently on Ron's shoulder.

"Well…KP…what," Ron replied with a flabbergasted expression as he half turned his head towards Kim but found that he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from the beautiful naked blonde woman standing in the doorway.

"Heh, well Ron what do you think, isn't she beautiful," Kim chuckled back at first before she forced herself to calm down enough to speak clearly so that Ron wouldn't have any chance of misunderstanding her.

"Beautiful isn't the word…she's, well she's," Ron nervously mumbled out with wide eyes as he shifted his entire gaze back to Lacey before she finally found the words to speak.

"Please," Lacey softly begged back through shaky lips as she looked at the same time about ready to cry one minute and pass out the next.

"She gorgeous, but KP…what's going on," Ron finally managed to answer them both as his hands balled up into fists, but not out of rage but instead so that he didn't wring them relentlessly, before Kim noticed that he was squeezing his hands together so tightly that they were beginning to turn white.

"Well honey, you've known for some time that Lacey's feelings for you and me and well…the rest of us have gone well past the friendly stage, and before you even think about saying this is awkweird let me explain, a few weeks ago Lacey came to me and asked me for my help with something…which turned out to be this," Kim began to explain with a pleading look of her own towards Ron as she took a couple of steps forward towards Lacey, giving the young blonde a reassuring smile of her own before Ron interrupted.

"But," Ron replied, almost in a whisper, as now he shifted his gaze back and forth between Kim and Lacey, who continued to stand there earnestly smiling back and him before she blushed deeply and turned her head away when Ron saw something glistening in the candlelight making it's way down her inner thigh.

"But nothing Ron, given our track record it's not like either of us have a leg to stand in to refuse her, and besides, it's not like you haven't had beyond dirty thoughts about her, so…now's your chance to stop dreaming and stop living, and if you won't I will," Kim interjected softly back to Ron with a little shrug of her shoulders before Ron's eyes grew even bigger than he thought possible when Kim did more than surprise him before slipping her own shirt off and starting on her jeans.

"Kim…what are you doing," Ron demanded not really out of anger but more out of shock at what Kim was doing.

"Starting without you silly, now are you coming…or not," Kim answered him with a devilish smile that he hadn't seen in quite a while before she finished up by cupping Lacey's face with her hands and bringing her closer until their lips met in a kiss that left the young blonde a little weak in the knees. After breaking the kiss Kim gave Ron a quick smile before divesting herself of the rest of her clothes.

"That…that was," Lacey began to mumble softly with a dreamlike expression on her face before Ron cut her off.

"Only the beginning," Ron stated very seriously as he made his way towards her and then picked her up and carried her off to her bedroom as she gave him the directions. Finally somewhere a little more comfortable Kim threw the pillows off of the bed and crawled up to the head until she had her back against the ornate headboard. Cradling a very nervous Lacey on her lap she turned her so that the blonde's back was to her, a few inches off of the top of the bed. Standing at the foot of the bed Ron stripped down before crawling up towards Lacey, as she steadily grew more nervous, almost to the point of wondering if she should have come up with a different idea. But knowing that she couldn't back out now she could only, with Kim's help, steel herself as Ron took her virginity.

* * *

The House-A Few Hours Before Sunrise

Everything had gone according to plan in her mind. At least as long as her plan had been to get soaking wet, sprain her ankle, and wind up needing help taking a shower. Although the shower had been a warm and welcome change she had felt very uneasy needing the help, especially since Jessica had been insistent that she be the one to help her. It hadn't been the first time that Heather had stripped in front of another woman outside of a gym however some of the help that Jessica had offered during the shower had left her thinking that the blonde had an ulterior motive for it all. It wasn't until she was sitting in front of a mirror with her ankle wrapped and elevated that her mind pinged with the idea that she could have simply just taken a bath, how that she wouldn't have needed help to do that. Sighing softly to herself Heather decided to make the best of the situation as she set about brushing her hair. They had set her things in one of the rare empty guest bedrooms and so she was grateful to now have at least a little bit of privacy.

Throughout it all she had only discovered two small faults in her circumstances. The first fault was that she hadn't eaten in several hours and her stomach was beginning to stir. The other more pressing fault was that as she had been on her way to a job the only clothes that hadn't gotten soaking wet and muddy were those that she had been given to wear to the shoot. It was just her luck that the particular shoot that she had been headed to was one of her more risqué ones, a shoot that another model had spent weeks talking her into doing. The entirety of her clean wardrobe now consisted of mostly lingerie that took things a step further than either Frederique or Victoria. The whips and crops were still safely stored out of sight and so after Jessica had left she had chosen the piece of lingerie that she felt covered her the most. Had she expected to leave the room she probably would have put something more on as Yori had more than generously offered to loan her some clothes. By the time that she finally resolved that she would have to get up and get something to eat she hoped that she'd be the only one up. Slipping on a barely there nightgown she managed to hobble down the hallway and get to the kitchen before noticing the light in the living room.

"Couldn't sleep," A warm and soothing voice asked from the direction of the living room that almost caused her to jump out of her skin.

"What…who's there," Heather called out back a little louder than she probably needed to though not loud enough to wake anyone up as she leaned heavily against the wall and hobbled over to the doorway, finally seeing that the speaker was sitting on the fireplace next to a good strong fire in the hearth.

"Just a friend, a friend to the end," Nikki quipped with a sly grin across her lips before Heather saw her pop something into her mouth.

"Quit rhyming dear, it's to damn early to rhyme, especially when you're not me," Britina interjected through her folded arms as she kept her head resting on them while laying on the couch, soaking up the light and warmth of the fire.

"Well we can't all be special like you now can we Britina, the big rock star, some of us just have to make do with what we've got," Holly answered with a slightly sour tone to her words, sounding almost as if she were drunk.

"That's not the point…and I've told you hundreds of times, I'm not that special, I can barely get any record labels or agents to even return my phone calls anymore, nobody wants to work with an over the hill mother of four, I'm old news…nah I'm older than old news, now they all want the next big thing, the little hotties that shake their asses on stage and wear tops so little that they might as well not be wearing anything at all," Britina solemnly answered with a dour expression before she made a show of trying to wrench her nightshirt down a little further so that she wasn't showing off so much of her legs. With Nikki and Holly it was fine to let whatever ended up showing show, but Britina didn't know Heather well enough for that yet.

"What the bloody hell are you all doing up at this hour," Heather asked, still trying to figure out if all of the ladies of the house ever went to sleep, as she staggered towards the fireplace, finally slumping into a seat on the couch, taking the place of Britina's feet.

"Probably the same thing that you're doing, wondering," Holly remarked flippantly before she spun herself around and then laid down so that her head was now in Nikki's lap.

"Wondering, about what," Heather asked through a painful wince as her hands went to gently massage her throbbing ankle.

"About whether or not you're a whip cream or Jell-O kind of girl," Nikki let out with an amused chuckle, furthered in its volume by the amount of alcohol that she had already consumed, before she reached down and popped something into Holly's open mouth.

"Chocolate syrup actually…but I don't see how that's any of your business, I thought that everybody was supposed to be asleep by now," Heather foolishly admitted with a half smile as using the darkness in the room away from the light of the fireplace she tried to hide the blush that crept up onto her cheeks.

"Normally you'd be right, but Ron and Kim aren't back from taking Lacey home yet, we'll stay up until they get back," Britina explained through a yawn before she turned back and glanced up at the clock on the desk behind the couch.

"You mean we'll try to stay up until they get back don't you, before Ms. Chocolate Thunder came in blondie you were half asleep," Holly argued with a daring grin that she flashed across the small space towards Britina, before making a point of slowly licking her lips with the blonde watching.

"I was not…I was just resting my eyes, and how would you know anyway, you were to busy getting drunk and finding out what flavor of bubblegum Nikki chewed last," Britina lazily replied as she tried to make a point of not looking at Holly's actions, instead she turned her gaze over to Heather.

"I can't help it if I want to kiss her, her lips are so soft and her," Holly started to answer with an almost dreamlike look in her eyes and smile on her lips as her eyelids slowly flittered closed before Nikki cut her off.

"Hey…you wanna come and sit over here by us and the fire, you're looking a little cold over there by the big superstar," Nikki interjected with a slight amount of true concern in her words through the haze of the liquor as she pushed an unhappy Holly until the brunette sat up and took another swig of wine.

"I'm alright over here, I just…wait…you're Britina, the Britina, the superstar," Heather began to softly mumble back through the slight pain in her ankle before everything that Britina and Nikki had said congealed in her mind.

"Yeah…the Britina, that's me…what, you're just figuring that out now, after everything we've said," Britina copied with only a slight bit of amusement in her words as she hoped that she wouldn't have to deal with another obsessed fan, something that he hoped that she had seen the last of years earlier.

"Okay…so I'm a little bit slow on the uptake at times, but I got there in there in the end didn't I, I'm gobsmacked…my older sister used to drive me crazy listening to your songs over and over again, I…uh…she was a really big fan, hey…if I could just have an autograph, it'd mean the world to…her," Heather explained, looking more than a bit guilty, as she inwardly tried to contain her excitement and not make a fool of herself while at the same time trying to sound cool.

"I'd be more than happy to give you…I mean your sister an autograph, I hope that she'll be very happy with it, but as for you and I right now, I'd much rather use some good old fashioned body heat to keep you warm," Britina relented with a very gracious smile and a mock bow, going low enough with the bow that her shirt began to ride up until she almost gave Heather more than an eyeful, with it being averted only when the blonde realized it and used both hands to pull the shirt back down over her thighs.

"Er…uh no, thank you but I think that I will sit by the fire, maybe the heat will do me some good," Heather replied with a slight blush to her cheeks as she tried to act as if she hadn't been staring intently at Britina.

"See Britina, told ya…now come over and sit by me honey, let me get a good look at that body of yours…my, someone's certainly not very shy," Nikki interjected with a sly wink and a grin as she gave Holly a soft elbow and nodded for the brunette to move aside, which she finally did even though a tad reluctantly.

"Whoa," Heather exclaimed loudly after barely a few seconds as she sat down only to hop up seconds later with a hand under her but, a look of pain crossed her face at the sensation of the stone fireplace against her all but bare backside.

"What is it, what's wrong," Britina exclaimed loudly with great concern both in her words and the furrowing of her brows as she half got up off of the couch before Heather cautioned her.

"I'm not one for being all dainty and shit…but," Heather pointed out through a forced smile, trying her best to appear at ease and relaxed, before she carefully lowered herself back down to sit on the fireplace, being very careful the whole way.

"Holly, what did you do, there was a blanket there," Nikki angrily demanded of the brunette as she sent her a less than loving glare and uncrossed her legs so that if she had to further her point she could stand up in a hurry.

"I moved it…heh, it's not my fault she sat down before I could put it back…hic," Holly answered with a drunken slur to her speech as she proudly waived the blanket around in front of her, almost as if she thought of it as a trophy, before her mood seemed to change instantly to one of true regret.

"You weren't supposed to move it, she could have gotten a scratch on that beautiful backside of hers…which I might add looks really nice from this angle in the firelight," Nikki started to say while making it clear that she was upset with Holly before she leaned back a bit, hiked up the back of Heather's nightgown, and fondly stared down at Heather's behind with a grin.

"Quit gawking at my bum, it's not a thing of beauty," Heather snapped angrily as she wrenched her nightgown away from Nikki before she tried to get up only to find herself falling back into Nikki's waiting arms.

"I beg to differ honey," Nikki calmly answered at first before her grin became almost wicked as rather than hold the younger woman steady Nikki slid her arms under Heather's until she could cup both breasts with her hands, earning her a little squeak of astonishment in return.

"What…what are you, nnh," Heather tried to get out with a hurried edge to her words, as her heart began to race, before she gave in to the moment, mostly because Nikki's ministrations just felt so good to her. She almost didn't register it in her mind when Holly and Britina joined in, as Nikki took one breast and Holly the other. Britina gently spread her legs apart with her hands before she leaned down and sent Heather to heaven with her tongue.

* * *

Three Hours Later

"I don't even want to know," Kim whispered softly to Ron with a weary look in her eyes as they surveyed the scene in front of them. Britina and Nikki were wrapped up together in each other's arms on the couch softly snoring away with Britina using Nikki's breasts as a pillow.

"You should be angry, Heather was a guest…and they," Ron pointed out with a slight furrowing of his brows in displeasure s he looked around the scene in front of him, Lacey still comfortably slumbering away in his arms.

"It's late Ron, I'm tired, I'll have plenty of time to be angry in the morning, though to be fair it doesn't look like our guest was forced into anything that she didn't want to do," Kim admitted back with a long and drawn out sigh before she gazed down at Heather softly sleeping in Holly's arms, their clothes in a pile nearby, before she got the sudden urge to kneel down and gently run the back of her hand against Heather's cheek to see how smooth her skin was.

"Maybe…okay, you're right, but we're still going to have to talk about this once they all wake up," Ron stuttered and stammered out softly almost under his breath with a bit of an embarrassed expression before he shook his head one last time and turned away to go and find a nice warm bed for Lacey to sleep the rest of her slumber away.

END OF CHAPTER 40

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter, sorry it took so long. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long for me to complete it. Again review, questions, and ideas are always appreciated, some even make it into the chapters. Thanks Again.


	195. Missing Moments Volume 41

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**CHAPTER 41**

The House-Just Before Lunch

"I don't see what the big deal is, I mean yeah they're my parents but…I'm eighteen, I'm an adult, it's my body and I can do with it what I want," Lacey grouched unhappily from her spot on Sophia's bed, squeezed tightly right in between Sophia and Katarina while Selina sat at the vanity brushing her hair. Ron had intended a nice proper talk between himself and the ladies of the house about the idea of Lacey joining the house. However seconds after he had opened his mouth Selina, prodded on by Katarina, had stood up and announced that before they could agree to letting her move in they'd have to check her out. In the end that statement ended up being the four of them spending much of the morning in bed together with the door locked.

"They're your parents honey, it's only natural that they're worried about you, as much as they love Ron they've probably heard stories about our all night orgies and devil worship," Selina dryly explained to the younger woman as she continued to brush her hair before she couldn't help but smiling a bit at the end.

"All night…orgies, devil worship," Lacey fearfully started to stammer back with her eyes growing wide, not fully believing what she was hearing, before Sophia interrupted her with a soft kiss on her cheek and a good strong hug.

"Relax baby, Selina's just joking," Sophia added with a very sweet expression on her features before she stopped talking and began to softly kiss the base of Lacey's neck.

"Yeah, we haven't sacrificed anybody for months," Katarina added with a devilish grin at how worried they had caused Lacey to become before the blonde blushed red with embarrassment and soon buried her face in between Katarina's breasts.

"Good Lord, would you just listen to yourselves, quit it with the hazing or else I'll tell Ron and then there'll be no sex for either of you for a week…no…a month," Selina stated sharply with a lightly scolding edge to her words as she stopped brushing her hair long enough to turn away from the mirror and scowl darkly at the two women apart from Lacey.

"We're sorry," Katarina and Sophia both pouted back in mock attrition and regret before Katarina reached in between Sophia and Lacey and gave the blonde's butt a good strong squeeze.

"You should be, scaring me like that," Lacey pouted back through a slight yelp before she tried to sit up only to be held down by the two other women in the bed.

"You're the new wife here Lacey, get used to it, it's our version of hazing," Selina pointed out with a slight smirk as the words brought back to her the memories of the same time in her own life, which for a long time had only seemed like yesterday but was now years in the past.

"Oh really, lucky me, but then why isn't it something simple like itching powder in your thong or a pie to the face, you know something silly and stupid like that," Lacey wondered with a slightly apprehensive and nervous smile that she flashed first over her bare shoulder and the over at the mirror.

"Because that'd be to simple," Selina shrugged back with an almost bored expression as she leaned forward and stared closely at what she thought was a pimple on her chin.

"To bad for you," Katarina added with a warm smile before she leaned in for a quick kiss on the lips from the younger blonde.

"Yeah…so what now," Lacey hesitantly asked softly, looking around to the three women, trying to judge their answers from their reactions to her question.

"Now we put our robes on and go have a big long talk with Kim and Bonnie and the other ladies, at the very least we need to get to know each other," Selina answered her with a somewhat more relaxed sigh as she set her brush down before she swung her legs around to the back side of the little bench and smiled at Lacey.

"But…I've practically grown up here, I've been babysitting here for years, what is there to talk about," Lacey replied through a look of slight disbelief as she sat up, laying her hands on Katarina and Sophia's hips to keep herself propped upright, and stared across the room at Selina, who was now standing.

"We know, but right now this the best way, as hard as it is to believe there is more to living here than just sex," Selina said back with a polite tone to her words and warm smile that she hoped would soothe any of Lacey's fears before they got out of hand.

"Says the beautifully naked woman who was just brushing her hair in front of the mirror…but she's right, you have affection for Tara and the others but if it's going to go anywhere past that we have to actually spend time together and get to know each other, our hopes…dreams…fears, that type of thing," Sophia added after taking a deep breath with her eyes closed before she to sat up and then playfully gave the blonde a gentle kiss on the shoulder.

"Of course that does not automatically transform into love, we all have to work at it every day," Katarina stated, sounding to Lacey as if she was reciting a list of things that she had been read off of the riot act many times before until she had memorized them individually, as she rolled over and slipped out of bed, getting on her hands and knees on the floor to look for her phone, which had oddly begun to beep at her.

"I think I understand, all that I can ask for is a chance," Lacey nervously muttered back as she found that she could look anywhere in the room except for directly at Selina or Sophia, who was making it very hard by looking intently at her while being bent over at the waist, her breasts threatening to draw all of the attention in the room.

"Don't worry, you'll get it," Selina nodded to her with a little laugh before she turned to Sophia and gave the Greek a strong swat on the backside.

"The big problem will be the children, some of them might need a little time to get used to someone as young as yourself being their aunt," Sophia grumbled with a playfully evil eye towards Selina before she stood up and set her hands on her hips, a pose that Lacey suddenly found to be incredibly sexy, as she seemed to be studying her newest lover with great concern.

"Their…aunt, won't that get weird," Lacey remarked, making a face, as she started to slide forward off of the bed towards Sophia but then stopped and held her arms out, silently asking for a hand up.

"It hasn't yet, sure when they're young they come home from a friends house with a lot of questions…but they know that we all love them and make sure that they're not embarrassed by it as best we can," Selina explained slowly as she made her way over to the chair that had their bathrobes draped over it and picked hers up.

"And we do try to limit the chances of messing up, like if say one of Selina's kids is having a recital of some kind at school we all don't go, just Ron and Selina and maybe Tara, Tara sits by herself and holds the phones and things like that, leaving Ron and Selina the time to videotape it and all," Sophia said with an amused edge to her words at first before her tone grew more serious but the smile never left her face as she leaned forward and helped Lacey up, bringing the younger woman to her breast and holding her tight.

"That seems kind of hard on Tara," Lacey observed looking sad and having empathy for the older blonde she looked up into Sophia's lovely face.

"She likes to do it, she loves all of the kids so much that Ron and Kim and Bonnie couldn't say no, she's to the point now that most people don't even give her a second glance, they just accept her being there and worry about their own problems," Selina said as she did her best to make Lacey believe the explanation that Tara herself had given her years earlier, an explanation that she didn't fully believe herself.

"I guess that's a good thing…well…we don't want to keep them waiting right," Lacey replied looking a tad downtrodden with her chin down before she brightened up considerably and made a little hop against Sophia's body so that she could get to the point where she could loop her arms around the taller woman's neck and pull her down into a very strong and passion filled kiss.

"Heh…looks like Ron and Kim will have to wait," Katarina chimed in with a happy and hopeful smile fully formed on her lips before she crawled back into bed just as Sophia and Lacey tumbled back onto it.

"Just as long as I'm not the one that gets the blame," Selina anxiously muttered under her breath before even she could not keep herself from joining the fun.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A Few Months Later-Somewhere Over The Atlantic-Inside Of A Global Justice Jet

"And how are you enjoying your flight Mr. Stoppable," Heather asked with a bit of a forced sweet tone as she stopped on her way towards the back of the plane and turned to check on Ron. Her ankle had taken awhile to heal but was now as good as new.

"Just as well as I was doing five minutes ago when you asked me last Heather…and please, call me Ron, I think that we know each other well enough that we can dispense with the formalities," Ron answered her with a tired and slightly frustrated sigh as he folded his newspaper in half and then laid it down on the seat beside him, only barely noticing a now visibly pregnant Sophia giving him a soft smile as she glanced up from her baby magazine.

"I…I don't know what you mean I," Heather started to weakly argue with a flippant rolling of her eyes before she was stopped in her tracks when Ron laid his left hand over top of hers.

"Britina told us everything Heather, and more importantly than that Ron and Kim walked in on the aftermath, who do you think redressed you and carried you back to bed," Bonnie informed her with a strong look of certainty and power over the top of her reading glasses as she skimmed through the financial reports of Monique's fashion line. After Monique's death Bonnie had thrown herself into bringing the line out of the doldrums, saying that she only did it because she foresaw a profit in it. However only recently Kim had admitted to Ron that shortly after Monique's death she had found Bonnie kneeling in front of the headstone, softly apologizing through her tears for not having taken more of an interest in the line until now, as Monique had asked Bonnie many times for help over the years and most of the time Bonnie had said no. Rather than it being that she wanted to be inconsiderate Bonnie had turned her lover down so as to keep herself from going crazy and taking control over every little detail. But as she had knelt down in front of the headstone those years ago she had realized just how foolish she had been and how much she had missed out on. She had sworn on her love for her children that she would not let Monique's fashion line fail no matter what she had to do.

"Really," Heather gasped out softly in subtle disbelief as she looked back at Bonnie over her shoulder, unintentionally giving the still slim and trim brunette a nice chance to get a good glimpse of her backside as she did so which wasn't wasted, before she turned back to Ron.

"Yeah, you were to damn heavy for the rest of us and Kim got this crazy idea that it wouldn't be good for any of the kids to walk in on you all sprawled out naked on the living room floor, we do have teenage boys in the house after all," Hope remarked with a tone that Ron couldn't tell whether or not she was giving her honest opinion or just trying to be funny.

"A few teenage daughters as well, I think I saw Callie and her best friend…Madison, sneaking off to her room a few days ago…when I went to check on them they jumped apart like I'd jabbed them with a cattle prod," Nikki added with a polite nod and wink to Heather as she leaned into the aisle a bit and took in the view, a sly grin firmly entrenched upon her lips.

"Callie talked to us a few months ago about all of that, it's why she's not wearing black makeup anymore, she's not sure if she likes girls or not but…we're not going to pressure her, I'm fine with it either way…just as long as she's happy," Ron said after taking a deep breath and silently wishing that all of his children, regardless of their sexuality, could just figure it all out on their own, or at the very least ask their mother and not him. While not as shy about it as Mr. Possible was Ron still found that he had a problem talking to any of his children about sex, especially when he had to do it alone.

"Who knows…maybe they'll shack up and Madison will want to move in," Hope let out with a snicker under her breath before Bonnie cut in, earning her a conciliatory expression from Hope as she went silent, knowing who was boss.

"Hope…what did I tell you about our daughters," Bonnie scolded the younger woman with an irritated glare quickly cast back over her shoulder before Hope could respond even if she wanted to.

"It's not my fault Bon-Bon, it worked out for Summer and Rosa didn't it, after all these years they're still together, and little Annette is the spitting image of her mother," Hope argued weakly, all the while waiting for any sign of anything from Bonnie, as she admitted to Heather that such a pairing had worked at least once before.

"Yeah, and Rosita sadly takes after her father," Bonnie unhappily pouted back as if she were trying to not steal Hope's thunder but instead pop it like a balloon, all the while she barely looked up from her spot in the financials.

"What does this have to do with me again," Heather wondered aloud, her face still flustered a bright red, as she pulled her hand back and started to turn around, away from Ron.

"What they're trying to say but seem incapable of actually getting out is that unless Kim and I are sadly mistaken…which we've never been, you haven't been able to stop thinking about that night…have you," Bonnie pointed out point blank in a tone of voice that left no doubt in anyone's mind that she meant every word and that there was no point in trying to argue with her, everyone just accepted her words as facts the moment that they left her lips.

"Um…no, not at all," Heather stammered out while trying to sound as relaxed and confident as possible, though she failed miserably and ended up sounding scared and desperate.

"Liar, I'm new at this and even I can tell that," Lacey interjected with a skeptical and sarcastic edge to her words before she walked past the surprised Heather and sat down in her seat beside Bonnie, who gave her a short look before speaking.

"Isn't that the fourth time you've had to throw up today," Bonnie asked appearing almost annoyed but Ron had known her long enough to be able to hear the clear tone of genuine concern in her words.

"Nnh…fifth actually, who knew I'm allergic to flying," Lacey weakly mumbled back before Bonnie let out a sigh and put her paperwork away.

"Nice try there blondie…but you're not fooling anybody, just like Heather here can't stop wondering about how big Ron is…and how it would feel if he put it," Hope cut in with at first an impish grin showing her pearly whites before she turned her attention to Heather as Bonnie pushed up the armrest between them and after pulling out a small pillow and laying it on her lap she directed Lacey to lay her head on it. When the younger woman did so Bonnie began to gently brush the hair off of her face and softly hum a tone that had always worked for her with her children and trying to put them to bed.

"That…big…huh, n…no, I wasn't…I mean," Heather started to stammer back looking very flustered before she plane suddenly gave a lurch and she fell back into Ron, being surprised to feel something hard poking her in the butt. What happened next would seem almost like a dream to her later on. Before she knew it her skirt and panties were at her ankles and she could feel someone else popping the buttons on her blouse before doing away with her bra. She was stifled from making any noises by the sensation of hot breath on her nipples before both were latched onto by a couple of pairs of eager and hungry lips. The only thing that she'd remember hours later is that Ron somehow managed to pick her up and set her down in the aisle so that her bare thighs were resting on the armrests on either side of the aisle. The only response that she'd give when asked later about that time in her life would be to admit that it was one of the best memories that she had.

END OF MISSING MOMENTS 41

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and any or all of the chapters that came before it. Hopefully you'll continue to leave a review with each new chapter of the story. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, suggestions are often incorporated into the story and thank you all.

P.S.-The next chapter won't focus on either Heather or Lacey.


	196. Missing Moments Volume 42

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**CHAPTER 42**

The House-Early Afternoon

"We're going where," Shego asked with a thinly veiled tone of sarcasm in her words as she glanced up from her laptop and lightly glared across the table at Ron, who looked a little squeamish under her intense glare.

"Aspen…it's in Colorado," Ron stuttered nervously as he anxiously began to organize the papers in front of him on the table.

"I know where it is Ron, why would we want to go there, and on my week off no less," Shego retorted with an impatient sigh as she took a small sip of water and then slipped her glasses off of her face, folding them slowly and setting them down beside her computer.

"Because it's a chance to get away for some alone time with me and Eve," Ron explained quickly with an almost proud look to him as he puffed his chest out a little bit.

"Eve…she's coming, then I definitely don't want to go," Shego groaned out loud with a rolling of her eyes as she then slowly began to shake her head back and forth, tightly squeezing her eyes shut.

"Could you lay off her already, I know that she can annoy you at times asking all of those questions about your old lifestyle, she doesn't mean any harm, she did her thesis on you ya know, she practically idolized you," Ron said back to her as he tried to argue without sounding or appearing angry before she spoke up.

"Gross," Shego replied with an annoyed scowl before she pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a long sigh, knowing that Ron wasn't going to let up about her forgiving Eve for something that the two felt that she had done against the former villianess.

"You know what I mean, and don't tell me that you don't like her thinking of you as a rock star, I know that you do, so just put that away whatever it is and come with us…Eve really wants to make it up to you and she picked out this really great cabin up in the mountains, it's got a hot tub and everything…it even has a workout room so you won't miss any of your sessions," Ron said softly back to her with a hopeful smile creasing his lips, one that he knew could work magic on just about anyone, as he cautiously reached out and laid a hand on her bare arm. When she didn't flinch at his touch or growl back at him he took it as a good sign.

"It does sound good…but," Shego said as she tried to continue arguing but could already begin to feel her annoyance ebbing away from her before she was interrupted by a warm and loving hug from behind.

"Just say yes and be done with it already, you need a vacation so I'm ordering you to go," Monique commanded softly with playful and gentle edge to her words as she left her arms around Shego's bare midriff and breathed in the former villianess' scent.

"And just who the hell are you to be ordering me around," Shego argued back dryly as she not so politely extricated herself from Monique's grip and stood up.

"Someone that for some reason loves you, someone that actually wants you to be happy, crazy," Monique replied, more than a little hurt by the look on her face, as she crossed her arms across her chest and then glared darkly at Shego.

"I'm not in the mood for this Nique, Saul isn't sleeping very well right now so I have a lot on my mind, the time that I'd normally spend catching up on all the new Global Justice paperwork I instead now spend either trying to get my son back to sleep or nursing him, hoping that he'll then go back to sleep, so I'm sorry if I'm not bouncing off the walls with happiness," Shego declared with a deep sigh while closing her eyes tightly and pinching the bridge of her nose before she seemed to manage to calm herself down enough that she could speak evenly and without any anger or annoyance in her voice.

"Why didn't you say something then, I'm up half the time with Josephine anyway, maybe we can help each other…aside from the nursing part, you're on your own with that," Monique joked with a voice that told Ron that she was clearly trying to lighten the mood and not get into any fights, though part of him wondered if it had more to do with the talking to that Tara had given her earlier in the day than anything else.

"Besides…you're obviously not against making peace and having some fun with Eve, otherwise you would have put on something more than boy-shorts and this little frilly thing," Ron remarked, an immature smirk strongly on his countenance, as he got up and walked over to Shego. Acting quickly before she could begin to argue he wrapped one arm around her side and pulled her close before using the other to lift the lower edge of her half nightie up and just barely graze the bottom of her breasts with his fingertips, causing her to take a large breath in sharply.

"Would you stop doing that," Shego demanded sharply with as much anger and rudeness as she could muster at that moment even though on the inside her mind and her body were fighting tooth and nail, and her head was losing.

"Why," Ron asked her back as he started to take an nervous step back but stopped and then pulled her into a quick kiss on the lips, not letting her go until he felt her stop fighting and kiss him back.

"Because I don't like it," Shego lied, looking more than a bit flustered and liking it, as she told her muscles to push herself away from Ron, but for some reason they refused and rather than staying where she was she instead worked her way in closer, not fighting when his left hand found the small of her back.

"Oh really, because from where I'm standing girl, you look like you're totally diggin the Ronshine that you're getting, what the body wants the mind might not always understand," Monique interrupted with a smile as she walked towards them and pressed her body tightly up against Shego's before finally wrapping her arms around the older woman's slender waist.

"Since when did you because the fountain of useless knowledge," Shego finally barked back as she grouched a bit and pushed Ron away, ignoring the voice in the back of her mind that was yelling at her for having done it, but didn't try to get away from Monique's loving grasp.

"Since like forever, and knowing you…intimately…hasn't hurt," Monique whispered huskily into Shego's ear before she flicked her tongue out and licked the back of Shego's right ear, as though the former bad girl had completely physically recovered from the wounds that she had received in the final battle she had chosen to keep her hair short, partially just to rob all of the sticky fingered youngsters in the house the option of grabbing a hold of some of her locks and yanking to their hearts content.

"Heh, you keep talking like that and I might just have to tie you down and ravish you all night long," Shego snickered back under her breath, her voice full of lust and hedonism, as she ground her but back into Monique's crotch, allowing her just enough time to surprise the darker skinned woman and spin around in her embrace and end up face to face.

"Nnh…promise…God I don't know how long it's been since someone did that to me…don't tease me Shego, you know how I love the collar…the straps are fun to," Monique answered with lust fully flamed up in her eyes as at that moment if Shego had only leaned in a little bit and kissed her the gloves would have come off and they would have went at it right there, giving Ron a ringside seat.

"Exactly, which is why we have to keep them locked up except for special occasions, now why don't you go find Zita and Yori and see if they're interested, I need to convince Shego to go to Aspen with me…and Eve," Ron interrupted their stare down with a restrained tone to his words as he walked up and pulled them both into a strong hug, first kissing Monique and then Shego before they could say anything.

"Okay," Monique said as she started to pout a little before then continuing, "Just promise me that you'll say goodbye to me and Josephine before you go, that little lady is definitely a daddy's girl."

"I know, that sounds just like Marta, Saul on the other hand…that boy is definitely going to give me some grandkids someday, I swear he sees a bare nipple and he latches on, even if it's not mine, Britina won't even nurse Johnathan if Saul is in the room," Shego responded in turn with a slight smirk playing across her lips as she looked back and forth between Ron and Monique as she spoke.

"Got bit one to many times eh," Monique joked with a laugh and a quick look to Shego, who agreed with her with a look, before she turned to Ron just as he opened his mouth.

"Ew…you know I'm still here right, I can hear you," Ron said as he groaned back his displeasure, starting to take a small step back but was stopped by both the feeling of something clinging to his jeans and because Shego and Monique broke apart just enough so that both could loop and arm around the small of his back.

"Uh huh," Rufus agreed, surprising them all, after he had run up the back of Ron's pant leg and shirt until coming to a stop on the top of the blonde's head, making a grossed out face at Shego.

"Sorry little man, but you're just going to have to get used to it," Monique announced with a proud nod before she reached up and gently rubbed Rufus on the top of his head, causing his frown to turn into a reluctant grin.

"What's the big deal, it's not like it's something that you haven't seen before," Shego added with a bit of annoyance in her words as she glared probably a bit stronger than she wanted to at Rufus before Monique cut in.

"And aren't you the naked mole rat that ever winter always warms up after a long day outside with a nice little snooze in between Britina's twins," Monique quipped with a sly grin and wink towards Rufus before she again reached up towards him, ending up gently poking him in the stomach before Shego swatted her hand away.

"Uh," Rufus started to answer her, shrugging his little shoulders and hanging his head a bit, before he was also interrupted but not by Shego or Monique.

"Shego, oh there you are, I've been looking all over the house for you after Ron told me about the trip, you're going to have to pack heavy in case it snows up there or there's an avalanche," Kim said softly, a relieved sigh and a smile gracing her features at the sight of Shego, as she was leaning heavily against the doorway, using it to keep herself on her feet.

"Kim…what are you doing out of bed," Shego exclaimed, sounding shocked, as she extricated herself from Monique and Ron so fast that both gasped a little from the suddenness of it.

"Yeah girl, you may have gotten the antidote to Drakken's poison a year ago but you're still not back up to full speed, even the girl…woman…who can do anything needs to rest when those who love her tell her to," Monique declared looking none to pleased as she let go of Ron and balled up her hands into fists at her waist, scowling heavily in concern at Kim, who could only offer up a weak smile in return.

"I know…I just wanted a drink, and the bed was getting cold," Kim replied meekly and a half shrug of her shoulders before a long swallow and she managed to push herself off of the doorway and stand upright under her own power.

"Having another one of your bad days huh," Ron observed somberly with a look to Monique while he held his hands out flat, palms up, in front of him so that Rufus could jump down and stand on them, looking up to Ron and Monique hoping that they could do something to help Kim.

"Heh…yeah, I was fine this morning…but after playing with Mihm and Saul for awhile I just seem so tired, guess I shouldn't have overdone it, guess I'm not back up to full strength yet after all," Kim admitted a bit sheepishly as Shego made her way across the room until stopping just in front of her, not noticing that Kim was secretly staring straight ahead at her breasts.

"God Kim…I'm sorry, I never thought that Dr. D's," Shego started to say with her voice full of guilt and worry with tears beginning to well up in her eyes before Kim stopped her with a hand on her arm, finally pulling her in close for a soft kiss on the lips.

"It's not your fault Shego, how many times do I have to tell you that you didn't do this, I might have blamed you…a little, right at the beginning, but I haven't for months now, so you shouldn't either, okay," Kim told her with a subtly stern look of certainty in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Shego and laid her head on the older woman's breasts like a pillow, liking the feel.

"KP, Shego will probably only get that once you stop pushing yourself to hard when you know you're not at your best, now come on, let's get you back to bed," Ron pointed out with an impatient frown as he started towards Kim but was stopped when Monique reached out and took hold of his hand, which turned out to be the exact same moment that Shego stepped in front of Kim.

"Don't worry about it Ron, I'll get her back to bed, even if she doesn't want to…now come on," Shego piped up quickly with a very certain look of determination in eyes before she put her arms around Kim and lead her away down the hallway.

"Now what," Ron started to ask with a worried and slightly exhausted sigh and tone to his voice as he watched Kim and Shego shuffle away down the hallway.

"Oh…I've got a few ideas, me…you…a nice sturdy table," Monique softly answered him with a devilish grin proudly stamped on her features as her panties hit the floor.

A Few Minutes Later-Kim's Bed

"Now, this is what I call comfortable," Shego drawled out softly to Kim as she shook a bit to position herself in the bed with one arm pulling the covers up around them leaving the other to pull Kim close. When they had gotten into the room Shego had set Kim down on the bed before opening up the shades just enough to let a little light and a lot of warmth into the room before she had silently divested herself of her underwear and then did the same to Kim.

"You always say that when it's just the two of us and we're like this," Kim pointed out back with a soft snicker as she nestled up into Shego a little more.

"What, a lady can't enjoy being naked in bed with her favorite girl," Shego argued with a fake pout of impatience as she pulled back enough so that she could look Kim in the eye before the redhead snuck a hand up and silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"Sure she can, but you and I both know that neither one of us is here for that, as…enticing…as that sounds, we're here so that I can convince you to go to Aspen with Ron and Eve," Kim said as she did her best to keep herself composed and get Shego to take a hint and go with Ron and Eve to Aspen.

"That again, please Kim…but if Ron wants to take that blue haired freak to Aspen and do freaky things with her…well that's his prerogative," Shego stated sharply with a groan and a rolling of her eyes as this was exactly the opposite of what she wanted to hear from Kim at that moment.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me that you wouldn't like to do freaky things to Eve…can you," Kim bargained back at her with a knowing look in her eyes and an expression on her face that left no doubt in the older woman's mind that Kim was like a dog with a bone, not going to let it go until she got what she wanted.

"Well…okay no, I'll admit that I have thought about it…a couple of times," Shego forced herself to say against her better judgment while casting her gaze anywhere but in the direction of Kim, as the redhead was now beaming with pride about being right.

"Only a couple, sorry but ever since moving in you've become a terrible liar," Kim purred back as huskily as she could into Shego's ear before she gave her a soft kiss on the side of her neck, a kiss that soon lead to a few more, trailing across her jaw towards her lips.

"Meaning," Shego asked, her voice betraying that she wasn't completely agreeing with what Kim was suggesting, as she pulled her head back just before Kim could land the kiss on her lips, chuckling a little at the pout on the redhead's face when she realized that she wasn't going to get that kiss.

"Fine, I've seen the way you look at her in the shower when you think nobody's looking, you can't take your eyes off of her breasts," Kim answered Shego solemnly before she sent the former villianess a dirty look, telling her silently that she wasn't happy about not getting her kiss.

"Neither can anybody else, they're so huge, they've got to be like triple F or something," Shego exclaimed back out loud in her own defense as she propped herself up on one elbow and punctuated her point by using the tip of the index finger of her free hand to trace Kim's eyebrows from one side to the other until she went down Kim's nose. Not knowing what Shego was doing Kim let that finger pull her skin down until she looked like she was scowling heavily.

"True, but that's not the only reason that you can't take your eyes off of her now is it," Kim teased playfully before she rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling fan as it slowly began to go around and around.

"Yeah…I mean no, I'm not in love with her if that's what you're asking, not like I am with you anyway," Shego abruptly announced with some flair before a ghost of a blush crept up onto her cheeks as she muttered most of the rest under her breath.

"I guess that's good right, at least you're able to admit that you don't entirely hate her, it's a start," Kim reasoned her thoughts through out loud before she smiled and rolled back towards Shego until she could bury her face in between the older woman's breasts if the latter hadn't said something just then.

"A start…and what about you Red, are you in love with her already, or are you a little more like me," Shego admitted a little sheepishly before the gears in her mind switched and she went from being on defense to being on offense.

"Well now, that's a good question," Kim drawled back softly with a slightly unsure tone to her words before her countenance changed to one of deep thought as her mind went to work.

END OF CHAPTER 42

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, as are suggestions as sometimes they make their way into the story. Also questions are also appreciated if you have any of them just send me a pm with them and I'll answer them as quickly as I can.


	197. Missing Moments Volume 43

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**CHAPTER 43**

The House-Late Afternoon

"Come on Shego move that big ass of yours," Eve called out down the hallway, not even close to being able to hide the glee in her words at the thought of going skiing with Ron and Shego.

"Should you have just said that," Joss wondered aloud with a curious look of fear as she visibly cringed and looked up at Eve from her spot in the kitchen's doorway.

"If it gets her here a few seconds faster then no, it wasn't a bad idea," Eve replied with a foxy smirk before she was silenced when she started playing with her gum.

"We don't want to anger her, we have to spend the next few hours with her in a small car, I can't drive and keep you two apart at the same time," Ron countered with a deep gulp and a shifting of his feet under him before Tara walked out of Shego's room wearing a small blue bikini holding a small bag to her chest.

"Fret not my friends, the package is on its way," Crystal announced proudly, stepping out of Shego's room after Tara only wearing nothing at all and proud of it, before she handed a couple of large bags to Ron, who nearly buckled under their weight.

"She'd better, the restaurant won't hold our reservations for tonight for more than like twenty minutes, and it took me months to get the reservation in the first place, it's not a place where you cancel either, we don't get in tonight we won't have a chance again for years," Eve countered with a nervous breath before she pulled Crystal to her and into a long and drawn out kiss on the lips.

"Hmm…nice, now don't do anything I wouldn't do…and if you do, take pictures," Crystal said softly under her breath to both Ron and Eve before Shego stepped out of the room and shook her head at the sight of Eve, though Ron could tell that she wasn't really upset, that instead it was just a way to cover up the fact that the former villianess loved what she saw. The blue haired young woman had slipped into a pair or tan khaki shorts that barely went south of her crotch and looked to be about to burst if she squatted down. Above that she was wearing an old denim shirt that she had tied off just above her navel, which was sporting a brand new piercing. Showing from underneath the denim shirt was a loose fitting cut off white shirt.

"There'll be no taking of any pictures, this is a vacation for the three of us, not a damn fashion show," Shego declared with a very certain and straightforward look in her eyes as she cast Ron and Eve a dark glare and then walked between them down the hallway, finally disappearing around the corner.

"A bright ray of sunshine that one," Crystal added before Ron surprised her by dropping the bags and scooping her up in one quick motion, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Ron…we really don't have time for this," Eve commented with an anxious expression as she looked to Ron and then to Crystal, silently begging them both to just let it drop and to leave.

"I know…but…I mean look at her," Ron meekly argued with a slight nod towards Crystal, who looked positively randy, before he let out a little laugh and sauntered back into the bedroom, the door shutting softly behind them.

"Is Shego going to be mad," Joss wondered aloud, sounding worried, as she nervously picked up one of the bags that Ron had set down and turned to Eve.

"Probably, the trick is now…for us to make sure that we're not the ones that she blames when the shit hits the fan," Eve pointed out darkly before she turned to Joss and tried to give the younger woman as strong and confident of a smile as she could, hoping to ease her fears a bit.

"It's probably for the best then that Ron's driving his car," Joss guessed with a nervous shrug of her shoulders as her thumbs found the loops in the front of her jeans, unintentionally allowing Eve to notice that the younger girl wasn't wearing any panties, and was sporting a new rose tattoo at the top point of her hip.

"Yeah, heh, otherwise she'd probably be very tempted to leave us behind and make us walk the whole damn way," Eve laughed out loud in agreement with her hands on her hips before more of out trying to calm her own nerves than anything else she reached over and swatted Joss on the backside.

"It'd serve you right," Joss grouched back sharply for a few seconds before her countenance changed and she calmed down into a warm smile as she then guided Eve's hand in between her jeans and her skin until the older woman could get a good handful of her butt.

"Probably, but I'd better get going, maybe I can spin things so that she's only pissed at Ron, I know she won't hurt him to bad, she'd to addicted to him like the rest of us for her to do any real damage…er, I hope," Eve said softly as she looked a little worried while pulling back from Joss a bit, fear clearly evident in her gaze, before Joss' words recaptured her attention.

"Well then…you'd better get going, we can finish this later, don't worry…I'll help Ron get to the car once he and Crystal are finished, if all goes well it won't be long," Joss hoped to the older woman before she wrapped her arms around the back of Eve's neck and pulled her into a very passion filled kiss.

"Count on it…I love you," Eve huskily whispered back to her with their lips mere centimeters apart before she pulled her hand out of Joss' pants and hurried off down the hallway with whatever bags she could carry, barely missing Joss' reply.

"Ditto," Joss whispered to the winds with an almost wistful expression souring her features before she looked down and checked her watch, silently wondering how long she should give Ron and Crystal to finish before she went in and dragged him out.

Aspen-A Few Hours Later

The Cabin

"Now this is what I call the honeymoon suite," Eve proudly announced while waving her arms around as she pushed the doors to their cabin open and walked forwards towards what she expected to be the bedroom.

"Yeah…it's nice alright," Shego drawled out softly, trying her best to scowl darkly though again Ron could tell that she approved of the large cabin as well.

"Ah come on Shego relax a little, this is supposed to be a vacation, so try to calm down and have a little fun," Ron begged and pleaded sincerely as he walked over to her and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"I'll try…for you, now where did," Shego begrudgingly grumbled, wanting to both please Ron and keep being a bitch, as she then gave him a good hard squeeze.

"This place is better than I could have expected, you should see the shower, it's big enough for like five people," Eve exclaimed loudly as she came back into the main room, being a tad out of breath from Ron guessed running around the entirety of the cabin to take it all in, before her gaze landed directly on Ron and Shego and their embrace.

"Guess we should try it out then, the three of us," Shego admitted with large breath out and a small yawn as she took one arm off of Ron and laid it around Eve's shoulders, drawing the blue haired young woman a bit closer to them.

"Duly noted, but it'll have to wait, right now we have to get changed for the restaurant," Ron readily agreed to with a hearty laugh before he let go of both Shego and Eve as he made his way over to their bags and picked up the first two that he came to.

"Good, we'll go take a shower, be back in a minute," Eve eagerly stated, hopping up and down a couple of times, something that caused both Ron and Shego to almost be under a trance as they watched her breasts bounce up and down against the loose fabric.

"What, I don't need a shower, I can just," Shego started to object looking irritated as she weakly tried to pull her hand from Eve's while then looking to Ron for a little support.

"Oh yes you do, probably almost as much as I do, especially after spending the last hour fantasizing about all of the dirty things that I could do with the stick shift, now come," Eve countered quickly, earning her a grossed out expression from Ron, as her words had enough of an effect on Shego to allow the younger woman to pull her into the bathroom after her and shut the door.

"This won't end well, I just know it," Ron said softly to Rufus as he gently pulled the naked mole rat from his pocket and set him on the back of the couch.

"Maybe," Rufus chirped back giving Ron a dirty look before a big grin as he hopped down off of the back of the couch and headed off towards the kitchen, wondering if there was anything eat in the house.

The House-Kim And Ron And Bonnie's Bathroom

The room was dimly lit by a panorama of scented candles. The water was at just the right temperature, hot but not to the point of scalding, ending up just right. Soft music wafted throughout the room, broken only by a subtle amount of splashing or a suppressed giggle escaping raptured lips. With the door firmly locked and strict orders for them not to be disturbed under pain of death for anything short of a family emergency Bonnie had planned her night well. This bath was to be unlike any other up to that point. She knew that Kim had been tired and weary all day, her countenance only brightening up a bit during her time spent in bed together with Shego, bare skin against bare skin. Hoping to duplicate that for her love, but put a twist on it to personalize things, Bonnie had been waiting for this all day.

"It's beautiful," Kim whispered softly, looking in awe at the room in front of her, as she felt more than a little guilty and unworthy of anyone going to all of that trouble just for someone like her, finally beginning to fidget with the knot in the front of her bathrobe before Bonnie stopped her.

"Not half as beautiful as you my love, so no frowning okay," Bonnie gently responded with a sincere and loving smile on her lips as she gently set her hands on Kim's so that the redhead would stop fidgeting with the knot of her bathrobe.

"You flatter me to much ya know, you shouldn't have done this, something like this would have been better suited for someone like Britina, someone who's used to the best of everything, I've bedded down in jungles…caves," Kim commented, still looking and feeling more than a bit guilty with rosy blushed cheeks, as she cast her eyes towards the floor and let her bottom lip jut out a bit in a kind of pout.

"Exactly, just the reason that you should be pampered once in awhile okay, Britina isn't here right now, she's down in Rio putting on a show right now, so it's just the two of us my dear, and we have all the time in the world…see…that's better, beautiful as ever," Bonnie tried to say back to Kim, hoping that her words would give confidence to the skittish heroine or at the very lease get her to relax a little, as she reached up and pulled Kim's hair out of the ponytail that it had been hastily put into, allowing her locks to fall about her shoulders and at least to Bonnie perfectly frame her beautiful face.

"You want something…don't you, something that you think that you need my permission for, that's the reason for all of this pampering, so…what is it," Kim softly argued looking Bonnie right in the eye before she leaned forward until their foreheads touched.

"What…me, want something from you…why I'd never…okay, ya got me, but it's nothing that you need to worry about right now, and I was being completely straight with you when I said that I wanted to pamper you a little, now come on…I know that you like it so just relax and have some fun, is that such a bad thing," Bonnie tried to lie at first with her usual flare for the dramatic before her face fell noticeably and she admitted the truth to Kim before she put her hands on Kim's shoulder momentarily before she pulled the sides of her bathrobe apart until she had uncovered Kim's shoulders.

"Okay…no, not really I guess, so then…what's the plan here, a quick soak before we go to bed," Kim agreed solemnly with a quick nod of her head before she allowed Bonnie to untie the knot in the front of her bathrobe, finally allowing it to fully fall to the floor. Standing there totally naked in front of Bonnie Kim felt momentarily exposed and vulnerable.

"Something like that, I just thought that I could help you release some of that tension that you've got all pent up inside you, and if then by some small miracle you actually manage to have a good time then all the better right," Bonnie got out with a nervous laugh as she reached up and gently brushed the back of her hand against Kim's cheek, brightening up a bit when she saw the ghost of a smile cross her lovers lips and her eyes briefly close at her touch. Before Kim could say anything Bonnie untied the knot on her own bathrobe and let it slip to the floor.

"Er…right, so uh, where do we…uh…start," Kim stammered and stuttered back to Bonnie with an obviously and oddly nervous tone to her words as the two women stood in front of each other, completely naked and shivering slightly. No matter how many times Kim had seen her naked it wasn't until after their first night together and the morning after that she had truly realize just how beautiful she thought Bonnie was, every curve of her body called out to her baser instincts to be touched, massaged, and fondled. For the most part she had been able to keep herself from giving in fully, but right at this moment she thought about changing things.

"I don't know about you…but if I had to wager a guess I'd say that we should probably start with a kiss…and then work things out from there, that sound good," Bonnie guessed with a slightly amused twinkle in her eyes as she moved in closer to Kim, finally basically whispering each word to Kim before their lips met. Kim thought a few seconds later that she should say something but the entirety of her mind was focused entirely on Bonnie's lips on hers. Following Bonnie's lead she let her lover lead her to the warm bathtub, allowing Bonnie to get in first so that she could wrap her arms around Kim's waist and hold her close.

"Mmm…this feels so good," Kim mumbled softly out loud with her eyes close and a smile gracing her lips while letting her head lean to one side as she took in the very welcome sensations of sitting on Bonnie's lap with her arms around her and the warmth of the water.

"Told ya that you'd love this, now just keep those beautiful eyes closed and let me," Bonnie softly chided Kim with a fake mocking tone to her words and a broad smile on her lips as she let her hands explore up and down Kim's toned and taught body for a few seconds before the redhead spoke.

"You don't have to ask for permission Bonnie, just do it," Kim interrupted with a slight giggle before she slid her upper body to the side just enough so that she could turn her head to the side and managed to find Bonnie's lips with hers, losing herself in those lips for several moments before they both had to come up for air, intensified when she felt Bonnie's hands squeezing her breasts.

"Well…if you insist," Bonnie remarked with a tone of voice that sounded as if she felt that Kim had put a challenge before her on the table, a challenge that Bonnie was fiercely determined to take to heart as she set in motion her night of relaxation and love for Kim.

Cabin In Aspen

"Now that was a good meal, I'm stuffed," Eve happily announced to the world the moment that her feet crossed the threshold into the cabin before she unzipped her dress and wriggled free of it, leaving it in a pile on the floor as she made her way towards the couch.

"You should be, I've never seen someone down that much shrimp and not be puking their guts out like five seconds later," Shego replied with a slightly awkward edge to her words as she and Ron entered the cabin, arm in arm, with anxious expressions.

"I love seafood, besides you know that I've gotten pretty good at swallowing with my mouth full…cheeks pushed out like a chipmunk," Eve retorted with at first a warm grin before she gave Ron a dirty look as she lightly nudged him with her elbow and made it a point of making him watch her slowly lick her lips.

"Eck…we get the idea, not exactly the mental image that I wanted to have after a big meal, Eve…you certainly have a way with words," Shego said with a slightly uncomfortable and grossed out look to her before she made her way over to the couch and sat down on the far end before Eve sat down on the other end.

"Yeah, I wonder where Rufus is, little guy wanted to play Everlot with me for awhile tonight," Ron agreed softly with a small burp while shutting and locking the door before he moved over to the couch and sat down in between the two women.

"Really, because he sent me a text during dinner saying something like he was about to burst," Eve relayed slowly with a nervous shrug of her shoulders as she leaned forward enough so that she could reach around behind her back and unhook her bra, finally tossing it aside.

"Heh, he probably got into the cheese whiz knowing him, eh…so what now," Shego joked slyly before letting out a small laugh before she draped her legs across Ron's lap.

"Now we sit here and have a nice quiet evening at home…so to speak, just the three of us," Ron offered back with a slightly amused expression as he took hold of Shego's feet and began to slowly massage them.

"Quiet night at home eh, we could have that back at the house, here we have a chance for some fun, no lovers to walk in on us and interrupt everything," Eve softly quipped at the start, sounding as if she found Ron's words to be a tad funny, as she proceeded to stretch as far as she could, arching her back so much that her bare chest was forced upwards and fully into Ron and Shego's fields of view.

"No kids seeing something that they shouldn't and being horribly scarred for life," Shego added looking almost dreamlike into space next to her, thankful that it was only the three of them and no one to walk in on them and see something that they shouldn't.

"Yeah, whatever will we do to pass the time…I mean there are like three big full bottles of wine in the refrigerator, we could always pop open a bottle or two," Eve said with a slightly devilish grin on her face as she wriggled out of her panties, finally needing Ron to help pull them off from the ankle down.

"And get piss drunk, fucking each other like rabbits till we pass out…what the hell, I'm in," Shego started to lightly argue before she shrugged her shoulders and stood up, nodding a bit at the end. With a soft laugh she unzipped her dress and let it slide to the floor, kicking off her shoes before Ron surprised her by hopping up off of the couch just far enough to be able to reach up and unhook her bra. Casting Ron and Eve a dark glare for a few seconds she let her bra slip off and tossed it aside before sauntering off towards the kitchen, her hips swaying slowly from side to side. When she came back a few moments later she wore only a wide grin on her lips.

END OF CHAPTER 43

Author's Notes: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the other chapters of this story. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, as are suggestions for future chapters as I have a habit of incorporating suggestions into future chapters. Any questions that anybody wants to ask are okay to, just send them to me via a pm rather than an email. This week I saw a movie that in some ways mirrored this story, it's called Wild Things: Foursome, one guy and four women…all at once. It's not a great or really even a good movie but it has a bit with this story. So again thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing this and other chapters, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Thank You.


	198. Missing Moments Volume 44

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**CHAPTER 44**

ASPEN, Mid-Morning

He was salivating. Ron couldn't help but salivate. The mere sight of it was making him salivate, almost uncontrollably. He had seen all of this before, and each and every time it made him salivate. Perched on his shoulder Rufus couldn't help but salivate as well. It had everything that he was looking for…in a restaurant.

"Can you…believe it buddy," Ron asked softly with an almost dreamlike grin on his face and a glazed over look in his eyes as he stared straight ahead, ever so gently leaning up against the fence.

"Uh huh," Rufus replied, vigorously nodding his head, before he licked his little lips and rubbed his stomach, already hungry.

"A new Bueno Nacho restaurant, it's a thing of beauty," Ron continued as if he were hosting a tour group while he then began to slowly nod his head up and down.

"Yeah," Rufus chirped in with his agreement, nodding his own head, before he began to eagerly lick his lips and daydream about how good the food in his mind tasted.

"Stoppable…what are you doing here," A male voice from the past called out, the astonishment and surprise clearly evident in his voice, as in the end it snapped Ron out of his stupor and brought him back to reality.

"B…B…Brick, is that you," Ron stammered and stuttered out in clear astonishment with his eyes bugging out before his jaw nearly hit the floor. To say that a change had happened to the man was an understatement. Before him where once would have stood the hero jock of the school stood a man that would have called John Wayne a role model. From the cowboy boots on his feet to the large hat on his head, everything was different about the former football player.

"Sure is partner, bet you never expected to run into me again huh," Brick replied with a polite nod and a wide smile, his thumbs stuck behind his belt, as he stood out amongst the other people on the sidewalk.

"You can say that again, what are you doing here," Ron wondered aloud as he was trying to recover from the shock of seeing an old friend in the last place that he ever expected to.

"Nope, un uh," Rufus agreed with a shocked and not all that happy chirp as like usual he spoke at the same time as Ron, shaking his little head back and forth a few times before Brick spoke.

"I could ask you the same thing, why any man in your position would ever want to leave the house I can't reckon," Brick declared with a slight joking tone to his words, as he couldn't help himself, trying to tell Ron without actually saying it that he held no anger towards him.

"Heh…right, it's uh…not always the fantasy life that most people think that it is, don't get me wrong it's great, but to keep the home fires burning and all sometimes it's best for a vacation," Ron nervously replied with a bad reddening of his cheeks as he couldn't help but grin from ear to ear, wholly agreeing with Brick's words.

"So then it's just you and ole Rufus up here, Bonnie and Monique and everybody else back home," Brick quickly continued as he noticed Ron silently struggling to find something to say, but in the end he let a bit of his curiosity shine through. Ever since he had left Monique's club he had been following its progress, though he never could quite put his finger on exactly why.

"Yeah…Bonnie and Monique are home, but Rufus and I aren't up here alone, Shego and Eve are here to," Ron shakily answered with a shrug as he nodded towards Rufus, who gave a proud salute and puffed his chest out a little bit.

"Shego, you mean that blue guys hot sidekick," Brick replied with a shocked expression before he recovered and edged a bit closer to Ron so that he could softly speak the last bit, hoping that nobody would hear him.

"Dr. Drakken, yeah Shego used to work for him on the wrong side of the law, but she's turned over a new leaf and we're happy, besides Bonnie's busy modeling and Monique's trying to get her club and clothing line up and running so that keeps them busy," Ron beamed back proudly as he felt that Brick was jealous of the fact that he was now sleeping with Shego.

"Any kids," Brick asked, a bit nervously, as up until that point the thought of Ron and the women having children, many children actually, had been something that he had become so certain of that it could be said that he now took it for granted that they would.

"A few yeah, a son with Shego and a daughter with Monique, they couldn't be happier," Ron nodded with a look and tone of fatherly pride to him as he momentarily thought about pulling his wallet out and showing Brick the pictures, but at the last minute he thought better of it.

"That's…great," Brick forced himself to say in reply with a half-hearted smile as he tried not to look like he didn't believe what he was saying.

"Yeah…it is, and what about you, any kids, any uh…pebbles…running around," Ron offered up gladly with a proud nod before he turned back to Brick and tried to move the conversation on.

"Not yet, but that'll change in a few months, I'll go from dude to dad…hey, you should meet her, she's over in the coffee shop, come on," Brick said while shaking his head slowly from side to side before his expression noticeably brightened up and he couldn't help but grin.

"Cool," Ron quickly agreed with a quick look to Rufus, who vigorously nodded his head in agreement, before the two headed off after Brick.

The Cabin-One Hour Later

He knew that he should have called first before coming up. Shego had wanted him to call for some reason and let she and Eve know that he was on his way, making sure that he was alone. In the back of his mind somewhere Ron guessed that she wanted to know that so that she and Eve could plan something for him, though as to exactly what he hadn't a clue. Rufus wasn't any help as his only mission that day was to get ridiculously full and sleep it off for as long as possible in the sunniest spot in the cabin that he could find, perhaps even getting a tan in the process. His plan was only interrupted when Ron had dragged him into town early in the morning.

He first sensed that something was off as he shut the car off and began to walk up the short trail that lead up to the cabin. He couldn't see the front of the cabin at that moment as a number of short squatty trees did an excellent job of blocking the view. He could hear sounds coming from up near the cabin, though those sounds didn't sound at all like what he expected. He could make out surprisingly enough, both Eve and Shego laughing out loud, sounding as if they didn't have a care in the world. But their laughter didn't seem to be the result of a joke or humorous story, rather the type of laughter that you'd expect whilst in the middle of one person chasing after the other. Ron was about to call out to them when the sound suddenly changed as he heard Shego make a rather vulgar sexual remark about Eve's backside.

As he neared the clearing in between the two banks of trees he stopped and edged in closer to the nearest tree to watch. From what he could see he guessed that they had made plans to give him a very special welcome home as it were. Neither woman seemed to be wearing anything except for boots, a warm looking hat, a thick scarf, a necklace that Ron had given them weeks earlier, and a smile. It appeared as if they had been running around throwing snowballs at each other as the snow was all chopped up and both looked to be a little red from the cold and the exertion. Eve seemed to have come to a stop before tilting forward a little too much and being unable to compensate for the weight of her breasts, forcing her to nearly topple over forwards into the snow. But using her catlike reflexes Shego had come to her rescue and now looked to be trying to pull the younger woman back up straight with her arms around the blue haired young woman's waist. As he barely managed to stifle a laugh, thanks in large part to Rufus' quick actions, he could tell that the situation had changed. Rather than help Eve up Shego's slightly worried look had changed, like she had the younger woman right where she wanted her.

Ron could feel his mouth beginning to go dry as he saw Shego loosen her grip on Eve just enough so that she would stay bent over but not fall forwards into the snow. Then, while licking her lips, Shego slid one had down Eve's toned stomach towards her crotch while sliding the other up the blue haired young woman's body to offer support. Eve's response soon changed from hard breaths from being bent over at the waist to heavy breathing that Ron was all to familiar with. The ecstatic grin that soon appeared on Eve's face told Ron everything that he needed to know about what Shego was up to, as the older woman held Eve close to her, Eve's backside almost melting into Shego's crotch. He could only grin and try not to laugh, not because he found the sight funny but because his plan had worked, at least in part. The plan was not evil or one that would cause anyone to come to any harm. His master plan had only been to help bring the two women together, and from where Ron was standing just then he had succeeded. He debated whether or not to continue to stand there and watch or get involved. He was about to join in when a rumbling from his stomach stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey baby," Eve called out with an only slightly guilty look to her as she struggled against the weight of her breasts to stand back up as Shego initially stood there in shock for a few seconds before regaining her composure, impatiently licking the fingers of the hand that had been giving Eve so much pleasure earlier.

"How long were you standing there," Shego demanded, a bit angrily, as she pulled her hands back and balled them up into fists at her sides, almost looking ready to strike if the need arose.

"Long enough," Ron smugly replied as he came out from behind the tree and started to walk towards Eve and Shego.

"Fine, then you can carry her, woman can barely stand up straight for more than a minute before those things weigh her down and she tips over," Shego announced sourly, sounding skeptical and sarcastic all in the same phrase, before she helped Eve get fully back up to her feet and allowed her to stand on her own two feet.

"Hey…it's not my fault, I just got lucky that's all," Eve softly commented, proudly at first as she puffed her chest out a bit, before the extra weight took it's toll and she would have fallen forward onto her face had Ron not stepped back in and held her upright. As such she gave him a very warm smile of appreciation and a lingering kiss on the lips as her arms encircled his neck.

"Hmpf, lucky…if you say so, damn Eve…you're practically every geek's wet dream come to life," Shego replied with a clearly skeptical tone to her words as she tried to act as if the cold wasn't beginning to get to her, bringing a flush to her cheeks and other parts of her body.

"I know, how do you think I got through my training at Global Justice," Eve remarked with an impish grin and a wink to Shego heartily agreed with a devilish grin as she looked back over her shoulder at the former villianess.

"I knew it, not smart enough so you got through flat on your back, all you had to do was spread your legs and," Shego proudly nodded, sounding as if Eve's words had only proven what she had long believed about the blue haired young woman, before she finally crossed her arms in front of her chest, letting out a cocky breath in the end.

"Hey," Ron commented loudly, a hint of anger clearly evident in his words, as he sent a restrained but warning glare in Shego's direction.

"That's not what happened at all, I got stuck in a class of mostly tech geeks, all of whom were way smarter than I could ever hope to be, so to get good grades I played the field a bit, never going to far, though a few make-out sessions in the women's showers certainly helped grease the wheels, some of the girl geeks are good kissers," Eve explained, a bit coldly at first, as she turned to the side while keeping one arm firmly wrapped around Ron to keep herself on her feet, all so that she could look Shego in the eye and gauge her reaction to her answer.

"So no sex then," Shego softly wondered aloud, pouting a bit and looking a tad put out, as her hands found her hips again and she cocked her hips to one side.

"Only once, and it's not what you're thinking it wasn't an instructor or agent, it was a fellow cadet named Marcy, she was painfully shy but brilliant, in the end I made a deal with her, she help me get through my classes and I'd sleep with her graduation night as a thank you," Eve answered with a slight nod of her head and shrug of her shoulders as but for a moment she allowed herself to remember the long days and nights that she and Marcy had spent studying together. Just before Shego spoke back up flashes of their night together flooded through her mind, bringing a warm smile to her lips.

"So…did you," Ron questioned with a hard swallow, as he wasn't sure that he wanted to know the answer to the question even though he wasn't worried about Eve having slept with someone else before him.

"What do you think…of course I did, I'm a woman of my word after all, I've seen her a few times since…she said it was the happiest night of her life, I think she's dating somebody in public relations, the spokes model that does the perfume ads, from what I hear they're really happy together so all's well that ends well right," Eve responded again with an impish grin before her expression cooled a bit and she told the whole tale and how it all came about in the end, proving that what she had said was true.

"Guess it's true then, you slept your way to the top after all," Shego remarked with a triumphant nod of her head and proud smirk as to Ron she seemed to almost be celebrating.

"I did not, it was only once…and what about you miss super sexy agent," Eve retorted almost instantly with a hint of anger in her voice, making it painful as Ron felt the fingernails of the hand on the arm wrapped around him begin to dig into his skin. Ron guessed that Eve didn't even know that she was doing it so he said nothing about it.

"Me…what about me," Shego demanded, a bit angrily, as she was confused as to what Eve was trying to get at with her question.

"You and that blue guy, you're telling me that the two of you never," Eve put out there with a slightly unsure look to her as she leaned away from Ron a little bit and posed the question to Shego.

"You mean Dr. Drakken, us…hell no, he may have thought about it but we never went there," Shego slowly, and a bit nervously, replied at first as she acted as if she thought that she hadn't heard Eve quite right at first.

"I believe her, Shego was always to wrapped up in Kim to go for the mad scientist," Ron added quickly with a slightly stern edge to his words before he pulled Eve back close to him, making sure to keep a good hold on her, not that she seemed to mind.

"Princess wasn't the only one, the night that I dumped you two in the bathroom and poisoned her I took myself a little peek downstairs, couldn't get my mind out of the gutter after that, at least not for to long," Shego pointed out with a bit of a smirk playing itself across her lips as at the mention of poison her gaze momentarily faltered and lowered down to Eve's feet, which she had gotten up out of the snow by standing on top of Ron's feet.

"Nnh…cold," Rufus suddenly chirped up with a shiver to his little body as he wrapped his arms around his little body and stood there shivering on Ron's shoulder, his teeth chattering in the slight breeze.

"On…that note ladies I think that we should probably head inside before Rufus freezes his tail off, besides I got some provisions from the store and we can have some lunch," Ron countered with an uneasy frown creasing his forehead before he chose to skip to another topic and press on.

"Cool…I'm starving, and I can show you a new trick that Shego taught me," Eve eagerly declared with a strong nod of her head and a wicked grin that she flashed to Shego before Ron spoke up.

"Really, what is it," Ron asked softly, completely oblivious to the look that Shego and Eve shared briefly; as he turned to look at Rufus for a bit before Eve interrupted him.

"She taught me how to shoot grapes out of my," Eve started to reply as best she could while trying to keep herself from cracking up laughing at the look on Ron's face and the fact that Ron hadn't a clue what she was talking about.

"Boo-yah," Ron grinned softly to himself as he listened to Eve's answer, grinning from ear to ear, before he let go of her and picked up the groceries, heading inside before she could get a word in edgewise, with still no idea what she meant but guessing that he had to say something.

END OF MISSING MOMENTS 44

Author's Note: Again thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the other chapters. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, as are suggestions as often I put suggestions into practice. Again as always questions are welcomed as long as they're sent via a pm rather than an email, and I check my forums daily so I'll reply pretty quickly. In my wildest dreams this story will get to 1,000 reviews and 1 million words. Let's get there together shall we…okay maybe that's too much. Thanks again.


	199. Missing Moments Volume 45

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**CHAPTER 45**

The Road-Somewhere In Texas

"Are you sure about this Z, I think it was a bad idea," Ron groaned softly across the front seat as he kept one eye on the road but let the other wander over to Zita, who replied after stifling a yawn.

"Relax honey it'll work, it'll work and we'll all have fun, this will be one of those vacations that the kids will remember fondly for the rest of their lives," Zita replied softly with a sweet smile in Ron's general direction before she leaned a little bit closer to the window, hoping that the breeze would wake her up a little.

"I sure hope so, after all of that law stuff trying to get custody of Summer, I'd hate for something to ruin it now," Ron softly groaned unhappily as he fought against himself to like Zita stay fully awake, knowing that he just had to hold on a little bit longer as their hotel wasn't to far away.

"I don't see what the problem is, her parents disowned her and we came forward to take her in, okay yeah it's more than a little strange for us to be wanting to adopt her so that she and Rosa can be together," Zita explained out loud as in her mind she went back over the hours in court of trying to convince a judge that allowing Summer to come and live with them was the best idea, telling the lie that the blonde would have her own separate room in the house. When in truth Zita knew that it'd take killing one or both of them to stop the two young lovers from being together if they really wanted to and that they'd more than likely end up sharing one bed.

"Yeah, it doesn't really sound like a good reason for why we'd want to adopt her, and given the bad press that we've gotten lately the fact that it'd allow to sixteen year olds to be lovers…sharing everything," Ron glumly said through a deep yawn before he finally spotted the hotel that Zita had made a reservation at weeks before.

"It's really not much different than if her parents were okay with their daughter dating Rosa, but okay yeah them sharing a bed is a bit different…so I guess that it's probably right for us to keep a low profile this weekend until the court makes it decision, if nothing else it should be fun," Zita continued for a bit before chuckling softly under her breath a bit as some of the people milling about the hotel's parking lot turned to look over at them briefly.

"Well Felix invited us and we haven't seen him in years so I couldn't really say no could I," Ron nervously shrugged back to her before he pulled into the parking spot nearest to the hotels front door that wasn't a handicapped spot.

"Nah dad you couldn't, besides it's been years since we've seen uncle Felix…I wonder if he's still with that shrew of a wife," Rosa interjected softly as she sat up in back and leaned forward a bit over the back seat so that Ron and Zita could hear her easily enough.

"Who's a shrew," Summer added with a sleepy grin as she rose up and half clambered up over the back seat beside Rosa, still trying to get her eyes to focus.

"She's not a shrew," Ron started to object a little more loudly than he had intended to, forcing him to smile sheepishly and innocently at an older woman that had heard his outburst.

"Okay dad, then what would you call a woman who'd leave a great guy like uncle Felix for her massage therapist…Olga, what kind of a name is that," Rosa shot back with an argumentative tone to her voice as she brushed some hair off of her face and held it back in a ponytail with one hand.

"From what little Felix said of her she sounded like a very nice woman…and…uh," Ron began to say to try and defend his position, as he turned and looked back at Rosa and Summer, before his gaze became fixed on Summer. His gaze had good reason to lock onto the blonde teen. Somehow she had gotten one of his old beaters, one that had been stretched out a bit. Normally that probably wouldn't have been a problem, however in her half asleep state she wasn't aware of how the article of clothing was fitting, or not in this case. To that end the beater has slid over her shoulders, because of how she was leaning over the back seat, and Ron began to feel a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach. He thought for a moment that the beater had slid down far enough that he caught a brief glimpse of a nipple.

"Rosa…honey, Felix's wife was not a shrew, she just didn't make some good decisions that's all," Zita said jumping in with a tone of voice that Ron knew she used when trying to play peacemaker, before finally turning around enough to reach back and give Rosa a light tap on the shoulder and giving her oldest daughter a nod of the head towards Summer. Rosa looked confused for a moment before she realized just how much the blonde was showing off and slid back over the back seat, quickly dragging a still sleepy Summer with her, all the while blushing with embarrassment.

"Bad decisions…yeah, something like that, about like when I eat a pizza with extra garlic right before bedtime, that's just a bad decision," Ron added with a sheepish grin as he hunched his shoulders up a bit to try and hide how red his face was before he quickly shut the suburban off.

"If you ever want to have sex with me again you'll remember to never eat garlic before bedtime…okay," Zita sternly stated to Ron at first causing Ron to recoil a bit in fear before she softened her expression and let out a little laugh.

"Yes dear," Ron glumly answered with a very somber pout as he let his shoulders sag a bit while unbuckling his seat belt and guided it back up the side of the inside of the suburban until it stopped.

"Now that that's settled we can check in and get some sleep, I need my beauty sleep," Zita pointed out through a long yawn and a bit of stretching before she to undid her seatbelt and let it slide back away from her.

"That you do dear, I just wish that we didn't have to hit the road so soon again, but Felix's party has already been pushed back enough and we're not important enough for them to move it again, so a few hours of sleep and we're back on the road," Ron tiredly agreed with a nod of his head before he opened his door and started to slide out, only to be stopped by Rosa speaking up.

"Great dad, just don't expect us to be on our best behavior because I'm going to need to spend at least a couple of nights in the same bed before I'm back to normal," Rosa interjected while rolling her eyes as she sat up in the back and tried to rub some of the sleep out of her eyes.

"Don't worry dad, I'll take really good care of her," Summer exclaimed with a wide grin as she poked her head back up above the back seat before she stole a kiss on the lips from Rosa. Almost on instinct Ron's head swung around to make sure that no one in the parking lot had noticed the show of affection between the two young women.

"I'm sure that you will Summer, Z…stay here and watch them, I'll go check our reservation," Ron nervously answered her with a nervous and slightly embarrassed blush to his cheeks before he gave Zita a final kiss on the cheek and then got out of the suburban, shutting the door behind him.

"Will do, just don't take to long or else you'll get the floor," Zita called back to him as he walked towards the hotels office, wondering why he had ever taken Felix's call in the first place.

Hours Later-Florida-The Beach

"Is that the ocean daddy," Marta wondered aloud, her eyes wide in surprise, as she sat up in her seat and stared out through the window at the water.

"It sure is honey," Ron started to answer with a relieved and slightly tired smile on his lips before he got out and opened her door for her, relieved that they had made it to their hotel hours before sunset rather than in the middle of the night, this time they'd have some time to have some fun and do things as a family.

"Actually it's the Gulf Of Mexico," Summer announced with a bit of a soft groan as she slid across the last bit of the back of the suburban and slipped her sandals on before she hopped out, not noticing that some guys talking at the bottom of a set of stairs nearby had stopped talking and watched her breasts bounce up and down.

"True Summer, but not really very helpful right now, if you really want to help then you can help us carry the luggage inside, aunt Yori's got your father trained pretty well but even he can't carry it all," Zita replied with an amused smile and twinkle in her eyes as Ron could only grumble softly back at her, trying to say something to her with the strap of one of the bags between his teeth.

"Okay mom, we'll take pity on dad and help out," Rosa said while shrugging her shoulders a little to much in an obvious attempt to make a point, before she picked up one of the smallest bags that she could find and headed towards the stairs leading to their hotel room.

"Right behind you gorgeous…I mean sis," Summer started to add with a long and drawn out look up and down Rosa's retreating form before she caught her mental mistake and tried to cover up her mistake as best that she could, her face a bright red as she let her hair fall down in front of her face to try and cover it a bit. Before Ron or Zita could say anything she picked up her and Rosa's purses and hurried off after Rosa.

"I don't know if we're going to be able to do this Z, I mean sure it's in our favor that Sally's blonde to but, the way those two act around each other…it's not going to take a genius to figure it out," Ron said shaking his head with a hesitant and nervous look in his eyes and tone to his voice as he set some of the bags down and took the one from his mouth so that he could speak.

"I know what you mean dear, but it's really to late to change our minds now you know, she doesn't have anywhere else to go and we've already gone as far as trying to enroll them together in a closer private school, one in which they'll get to stay at home rather than living in dorms but…we can only do so much," Zita agreed with a slightly tired shrug of her shoulders before she bent down and picked Maria up, leaving Roberto tug at her shirt, exposing a bit of her bra near her cleavage.

"They're embarrassing, that's what they are," Evan interrupted with an impatient and embarrassed grumble before with his hands shoved deeply into his pockets he stalked off towards the stairs, not looking back until he got to the top of the first flight.

"Yeah, kissing all of the time, it's gross," Marta chimed in before she bear hugged her bag, the one in which she carried everything that she thought that she could ever need, and started off towards the stairs.

"You won't think that way in a few years honey, then you'll be just as crazy about boys or girls that they are about each other," Zita cautioned her daughter with a motherly tone of sympathy before she reached up with her free hand and adjusted her top so that her bra wasn't showing.

"Ew…I hate kissing," Marta continued, making a grossed out face to try and further her point, before Ron suddenly appeared behind her.

"Oh really…then you would probably really hate it if I was to kiss you right now then huh," Ron called out with a dopey grin, earning him a sweet smile from Zita, before he laid a hand on Marta's shoulder and moved in closer, intending to plant a quick kiss on either her cheek or the top of her head. However she never let him get close enough. Shrieking like a banshee Marta tightened her grip on her bag and took off towards the stairs, leaving Ron standing there looking a bit dumbfounded and shrugging his shoulders.

"Huh, you think it was something that I said," Ron offered up with a slightly confused look to his face as he turned and watched Marta start to go up the stairs before he felt and smelled Zita at his side.

"I think you just surprised her honey, don't get all bent out of shape about it, besides…not all of us Stoppable women hate kissing ya know," Zita said with a content smile that briefly graced her lips before she leaned in closer to Ron and finally gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah I know, it's just that they grow up so fast, pretty soon we'll have to be keeping the boys…and possibly the girls away from our little girl, at least until she's thirty, then she's free to date," Ron answered her with a solemn look of worry and some realization on his face that things would be changing for his little girl in only a few short years. Gone would be the days of him being her hero and her telling him everything. Hello would come the days of her not trusting him and being annoyed by everything that he did, he wasn't sure that he was ready for that quite yet.

"Dating by thirty…you sure that's old enough there honey," Zita added with a look of deep thought and concentration that furrowed her otherwise flawless forehead for a bit before she turned to Ron and posed a question.

"You're right, thirty is far to young to begin dating, she can begin dating when she's fifty and get married after I'm dead, how about that," Ron countered with a definitive nod of his head before he puffed his chest out a bit as if he was making some sort of a proclamation, one that had any real chance of ever actually being enforced.

"I think that works for me Ron, but somehow I doubt that you'll ever be able to convince her of that," Zita quipped with a sly grin and a short laugh before she silenced a gawking and stunned Ron with a lingering kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, but a guy can dream right," Ron said with a nervous and shaky laugh as he went and got Sally out of her car seat and held her in one hand while hefting a bag strap up onto his shoulder.

"Sure he can, you're already living one now with me and Kim and Bonnie and the others remember, you're living every guys wildest fantasy, and I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that when we get home you won't catch a wink of sleep for days, I'm betting that Bonnie and the others…definitely Marcella, have something planned for your return," Zita pointed out with a very certain look in her eyes before she reached up and pushed a few stray strands of hair back behind her ear.

"Thanks honey…I think, come on Roberto come with daddy to the stairs," Ron remarked back with a weary grin before he tried to do his best to corral his youngest son and direct him towards the stairs, leaving Zita to shut the suburban's doors and start to follow them.

"What's for supper," Marta asked aloud, breaking up Ron and Zita's little discussion, as she stopped at the top of the first landing of stairs and turned back, still tightly clutching her enormous bag as best she could.

"Beats me, but we're definitely going out somewhere, so showers for everybody," Ron replied with a shrug before announcing the battle plan for the family, much to everyone but Rosa and Summer's chagrin, as lately the two had taken to either taking their showers together or taking theirs individually but taking an awfully long time.

"Do we have to dad, Summer and I are really tired and will probably just watch some tv and then take a nap, we're not hungry anyway," Rosa asked impatiently as she turned back to look down at her parents before lightly elbowing Summer in the stomach, as the blonde suddenly had to try and cover up the fact that her stomach was loudly growling.

"Really…ah…I guess, if it's okay with your mother," Ron relented with a tired and slightly confused sigh before Rosa and Summer both skipped down a few steps until they were level with him.

"Thanks dad," They both said in unison with big grins on their lips before they held hands and took off hurriedly up the stairs towards their rooms, leaving Ron to only shake his head and try to keep Roberto headed in one direction and not to close to either side of the staircase.

"You're welcome honey," Ron remarked softly under his breath a few moments later, allowing Zita to catch up to him on the stairs.

END OF CHAPTER 45

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the other chapters, feel free to review chapter by chapter if you want. As always reviews are greatly appreciated and thoughts and suggestions have found the way into the story over time. If you have any questions please feel free to send me a pm or post it in one of my forums that I check daily so you'll get an answer sooner rather than later. As for Ron and Zita's reasoning I was trying to figure out a reason for them to try and cover up the fact that Rosa and Summer were lovers without going overboard or sounding bad. As always thanks again and I hope that you enjoy this and the other chapters. Thank You.


	200. Missing Moments Volume 46

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**CHAPTER 46**

The Hotel-Florida

Her ass. Her beautifully toned ass. She worked hard to keep it toned. Framed now by the sides of the mirror on the back of the bathroom door and in the middle by the thong that had Ron seen it would probably have had a heart attack. She knew for certain that neither one of her parents would have ever allowed her to buy let alone wear a swimsuit that revealed as much as the one that she was now wearing did. A part of her could care less what they thought, believing that the only person that she had to impress besides herself was Summer, but since she still lived at home she had to play along if only for the time being. She had managed to talk some of her aunts into lending her some of their more special outfits; special by way of outfits that could be bought from catalogues who came with covers that were blacked out by their packaging or from various online websites.

She had played a bit tired when Summer had emerged from the bathroom with a black bikini that she had last seen her aunt Jessica wearing. While not as busty as her new aunt Summer was well on her way and the blonde strip club owner had taken the younger blonde under her wing since she had moved into the house. The acting had all been a ruse to get Summer to go down to the pool first so that she could make a grand entrance later, but only after getting a few good views of the her blonde lover stepping up out of the pool. All dripping wet and the suit skewed a bit out of place because of the physical activity of the dive off of the diving board and then the swim across the length of the pool. In those instances Rosa decided that the suit would fit the blonde just right and really show off her figure, hopefully getting more than a few looks from those seated around the pool.

Not wanting to both make herself wait to see the vision of beauty in her eyes that was Summer but also for Summer to see her Rosa threw on a bathrobe and grabbed some sunscreen and a pair of shades. She locked the door behind her as she slipped the sunglasses on before she very nearly skipped down the stairs, almost knocking over a couple of kids in the process. Had the boy been a bit older he probably would have taken notice of how high the bottom of the robe has risen up when she had jumped the last few steps at once, showing off her thong. Either that or when she had leaned over a bit and smiled at the two, giving both a good view of her ample but still developing cleavage.

"That wasn't very safe ya know," A middle aged man declared with a less than thrilled expression darkening his features, as Rosa very nearly fell flat on her face as she tried to stop on a dime at his words.

"So, it's not like they can't see worse on cable…or if they get lucky enough they can hide in one of their aunts closets and watch a few of them fuck each other silly like I did," Rosa sharply replied, growing angry at being interrupted and almost causing her to fall flat on her face, as she whirled around to face the man, finally admitting to more than she probably should have to anyone outside of the family.

"What," The man guffawed back in utter shock as he wasn't sure that he was hearing what he thought that he was hearing, not sure whether or not to be curious or sickened. Before he could make up his mind Rosa cut in.

"Got some good pointers to, Summer really loves it when I," Rosa started to add with a devilish look of glee spread wholly across her face before her eyes started to roll back in her head and she unintentionally began to lick her lips hungrily.

"Far to much information, and isn't she your sister, I heard some of the other guests talking about you," The man replied, still more than a bit unsure about whether or not Rosa was actually telling him the whole truth or just telling him what she thought would shock him the most.

"Sure…she's my sister, and monkey's might fly out of my butt," Rosa nervously answered softly, as for a few moments she appeared more like the young girl that she was rather than the young woman that she fancied herself to be, before muttering the last bit under her breath with an odd grin.

"Okay then, you might want to tell your…sister, to watch herself, several of the young people around the pool were checking her out, I don't think that they'll cause any trouble for the time being but you may want to get there sooner rather than later," The man told her with a nervous and slightly shifty expression before he made a scene of keeping something under his robe covered up, and it was something above the equator.

"I will okay just…hey wait, what is that, is that a camera," Rosa started to solemnly agree with the man, even if it was only in the hopes that the man would leave her alone and allow her to find Summer, before she again spotted what she felt that the man was hiding.

"No…why would you think that," The man answered getting visibly nervous while turning his body slight away and folding his arms across his chest, covering up his upper body well, but not well enough for the sun to glint off of something under his right arm.

"Because you're acting strangely, and I've seen the lens twice now, what were you…were you filming the kids…you were weren't you," Rosa pointed out with a clear tone of contempt in her words as she balled up her fists and took a couple of steps forward, until she was close enough to angrily poke the man in the chest with her finger.

"N…No," The man anxiously blurted back as he leaned back away from Rosa a little bit, obviously having become more than a bit afraid of her and what she might do to him.

"So…what's your game, you like the boys…or the girls, I bet you like the boys right…sure you do, you like the hairy chests and the rippling muscles," Rosa wondered aloud with a dirty look in her eyes and a well honed tone of seduction in her voice, one benefit of living with several of her aunts and their sexual preclusions.

"That's crazy," The man snapped angrily back at Rosa as he brushed her hand away and tried to leave, but Rosa stopped him by jumping in front of him and stopping him in his tracks with a glare that Ron probably would have said could have curdled milk.

"Not if it's the truth it isn't, as for me…well you can have all the hairy chests and rippling muscles that you want, me…I like the blondes with the long legs, big boobs, and lips that can get you going zero to sixty faster than a drag racer on their best day," Rosa grinned back with a nod of her head and slightly haughty edge to her words as she crossed her arms in front of her face and scowled at the man, knowing full well that her robe had started to come open and had he cared at that moment he would have gotten a good look at her goods.

"You…you're sick," The man laughed back at her as he started to pull his robe a little tighter around him, hoping to brush Rosa aside as if she were a common fly.

"No…I'm honest, you were right though…Summer's not my sister, she's my lover, we've been sharing a bed and a room now for almost a year, and don't even think about trying to tell anyone because if you do then I'll tell them all what you've been doing, I'm sure that filming people like that without their consent is probably breaking like a whole shit-load of laws," Rosa admitted openly with a very proud smile on her lips and tone to her words as she wanted the man to know everything, almost using her words and her facts as weapons in and of themselves.

"You wouldn't dare, I'll call social services on you, they'll," The man began to declare with a furious look in his eyes before Rosa surprised him by making a lunge towards him and grabbing the camera. Soon the two were in a tug of war for the camera.

"Probably want my parents autographs, my dad's Ron Stoppable, no cop or judge in their right mind would go against him," Rosa stated proudly back in a hurry in an attempt to one up the man before he could get a word in edgewise.

"Never heard of…wait, Ron Stoppable…THE Ron Stoppable, what would he be doing with a daughter like you, heh…must have been adopted," The man started to guffaw back at her in disbelief before his jaw nearly hit the floor when he realized exactly what she had said to him. He felt that he recovered nicely before he got another dig in.

"Like hell, I'm a Stoppable through and through, where as most women drown their sorrows in a bucket of ice cream…me, I'll take a naco any day of the week…can't get enough of the stuff, but unfortunately for me if I ate one every time that I wanted one I'd look more like a blimp than the dark skinned goddess that you see before you," Rosa angrily snapped back at first before she opened up a bit and admitted one of her dirty little secrets when it came to food. At the end of her little speech she turned to the side and struck a pose, one that she hoped that Summer would like, though she felt bad that she had to waste such a good pose on a pervert like the guy standing gawking back at her. Using his momentary lack of attention against him Rosa took the upper hand and used a move that Shego had taught her to knock the guy out before he could even bat an eyelash. Before she walked away she liberated the camera off of the man and slowly began to walk to the pool, checking out the video along the way.

The Pool-Fifteen Minutes Later

"About time you showed up hon…I mean sis, I was beginning to worry about you," Summer stated with an at the same time nervous and relieved look in her eyes as she looked up from the travel brochure that she had been pretending to study intently.

"I'm sorry but I made a new friend along the way," Rosa replied with a sheepish and slightly embarrassed smile and blush to her cheeks as she stepped up to Summer and looked down at her lover.

"Really, she good looking," Summer wondered aloud with a curious look of slight concern that darkened her features as she swung her legs over the side of the chair and set the brochure down at her side.

"Sadly no, it was a guy," Rosa somberly said while slowly shaking her head from side to side and slightly jutting out her lower lip a little bit before Summer spoke back up.

"Oh yeah and…wait, did you say a…guy, have you come down with something honey…are you okay, you'd better sit down and tell me what happened," Summer interjected with a suddenly very worried look in her eyes and tone to her words as she bolted up out of her seat and laid her hands on the side of Rosa's upper arms. The sudden show of worry and concern brought them more than an odd passing glance.

"Don't worry baby, it's nothing like that, I just found some stupid pervert that'd been secretly taping people around the pool, freak tried to lie about it to," Rosa said, softly whispering the first bit and fighting back the urge to give her love a reassuring kiss on the lips, but in the end she resorted to just giving the startled and confused blonde a good comforting hug. However even that simple act drew a few catcalls and strange looks from the rest of the people seated around the pool.

"Guess he didn't put up much of a fight then, ah well…at least you didn't go and do something silly like telling him the truth about us," Summer remarked with a slightly amused look before she let out a small little laugh and laid a hand on Rosa's shoulder.

"Er…not in so many words, oh don't give me that look, he had it coming, jerk insulted dad, nobody does that," Rosa nervously stumbled back at first with an embarrassed blush to her cheeks before she brushed Summer's hand off of her shoulder and sat down on the pool chair, making it a point of arranging the bottom half of her robe to cover as much as possible, giving some guys across the pool a dirty look as they had been angling for a better view.

"I know Rosie, but did you have to use your fists…hey, is that a bruise…damn, if we were alone I'd give it a kiss," Summer unhappily pouted with her lower lip jutting out a bit before she turned her head to look at Rosa's profile.

"Just the bruise, what about me," Rosa wondered aloud with a curious and slightly flushed expression and edge to her words as she turned her head to face Summer, with the pairs lips being probably a little to close for comfort if they wanted to retain the illusion of being sisters and not lovers as they truly were.

"Well…I'd give you a hell of a lot more than just a simple kiss I can tell you that, but before we start making out right here in front of everybody why don't you show me your ill gotten gain, maybe that jerk actually got some good footage," Summer admitted at first with a sultry look in her eyes and slightly husky tone to her words as the two inched closer before she saw out of the corner of her eye some of the guys on the other side of the pool sitting up a little straighter in expectation of a kiss between the two.

"Sure, though we can just fast forward through the parts with the guys and see if he actually managed to film any hotties," Rosa replied under her breath as her face fell at not being able to at least kiss Summer before she flipped the video camera's small screen out and got the video back to the beginning.

"Push play already before we have an audience," Summer grouched into her shoulder to Rosa as she saw that some of the others around the pool had taken more than a passing interest in their camera. Rather than speaking up Rosa hit play and the two huddled closer around the camera to shield out the sun and get a good look at the footage.

What met their eyes at first definitely confirmed Rosa's initial guess that the jerk had swung both ways, as the camera had been zoomed into a tight shot of several guys stomachs as they got up out of the pool and had to pull their trunks up a bit. Summer had been about to call the whole thing off and get into the pool when a vision came into view. The jerk had turned his camera to a beautiful young woman, looking to be only a year or so older than they were, that had just arrived at the side of the pool. The two young women couldn't help but to almost begin drooling as the young woman on the screen seemingly seductively slipper her snow white robe off to reveal a body that both were immediately jealous of. Both agreed without speaking that the young woman looked a lot like their aunt Jessica, right down to the size of her bust above a toned stomach and long beautiful legs. Her white bikini seemed to have been chosen to show the young woman's body off, almost as if the young woman's goal had been to embarrass any other woman that she met at the pool and garner the instant interest of all of the guys.

"She's," Summer started to stammer out in awe, as her eyes grew wide and a very appreciative smile appeared on her lips as she hungrily stared at the small screen in front of her.

"God she's hot, to bad she's probably long gone by now, hopefully that jerk kept rolling on her and didn't go back to the guys," Rosa added with an anxious look of uncertainty as she stared at the screen a little bit longer and was relieved to find out that the jerk had indeed kept his camera locked onto the young woman, her beautiful skin just a bit lighter than her aunt Monique's.

"Yeah, I guess that in this case the guy wasn't a total jerk, now if only the hottie wasn't only on the screen but right here with us now, who knows maybe she'd be in for having some fun with us," Summer observed with a slight nod of her head as she looked up from the video cameras small screen and looked around the pool for a bit before she was interrupted from behind and overhead.

"And just what kind of fun would that be with such beautiful girls like you," A voice interjected from above and behind them, before a shocked and alarmed Summer and Rosa whirled around to stare right up into the bust of the young woman that they had been so closely watching on the camera. "Hi, I'm Olivia, hopefully that jerk caught my good side," Olivia added with a hopeful smile as she stood back up and smiled down at Summer and Rosa, leaving them momentarily unable to speak at her beauty.

END OF CHAPTER 46

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others. As always reviews are greatly appreciated as are any questions, as long as they're in the form of a pm, and any suggestions that people have are fine, as many of them often make their way into the story in one form or another. In the early chapters I tended to think of the characters as they're cartoon counterparts, however as time has gone on I tend to now view the different characters as actual people from real life, like taking models or actor or actress that I see that fit the ladies in my opinion and then viewing that model in place of the cartoon characters. Thanks again.


	201. Missing Moments Volume 47

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**CHAPTER 47**

Florida-The Hotel-The Pool

"He get my good side," Olivia wondered aloud a few moments later after Rosa and Summer sat in a stunned silence, with the only act that either appeared to be capable of was to stare up at Olivia.

"Um…uh, um," Summer tried to say something in reply before she found that her body was still stunned into not being able to move, all except for her eyes. Her eyes were in total mutiny as opposed to the rest of her body as they seemed to only be focused on one thing. Try as she might the beautiful blonde couldn't bring herself to look away or tear her gaze from Olivia's chest, which Summer admitted to herself after a quick look down, made her feel inadequate.

"Hey uh…hi, uh…Olivia was it," Rosa finally managed to gain enough composure to say though with a guilty and embarrassed expression, all the while fumbling with the camera to get it out of sight in a big hurry.

"That's right, Olivia Hammond at your service…now don't even think of trying to lie to me, you're Rosa and Summer Stoppable right, don't ask how I know I just do, now don't worry your pretty little heads about all of this, I won't tell anyone about what the two of you get up to behind closed doors if you two promise to keep that video to yourselves," Olivia remarked with a slightly amused and impish curl to her lips as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and at the end slowly shook her head as she beamed down at the two younger women.

"We will, of course we will, right Rosa," Summer eagerly nodded back in a hurry as she began to try to wrestle the camera away from Rosa, who didn't seem to be in an agreeing mood and fought against her. Pretty soon the two had almost completely forgotten about Olivia and instead focused all of their attention on fighting over the camera.

"Right Summer, now just let me have the camera and," Rosa tried to argue back with her blonde lover before Olivia surprised them both by leaning forward in between them at the waist and clamping both of her hands down onto the camera, stopping it in between their two laps.

"Alright ladies now don't fight, there's plenty enough of me to go around, you don't have to argue over me, if nothing else we can make a few dreams come true, I'm sure those boys over there would love to see us make out a little," Olivia snickered softly under her breath as she kept bent over, giving the boys sitting across the pool, all of whom were staring open mouthed at her hanging assets.

"Those guys, but they're…wait, what did you say," Summer started to reply with a slightly confused furrowing of her brows as she curled up her toes to try and force herself to maintain her gaze across the pool rather than turn her attention fully to Olivia.

"You heard me," Olivia seductively whispered into the blonde's ear, causing a visible shiver to spider down the middle of her back until it was stopped when Olivia gave her thong a playful tug.

"I…mmpf," Summer began to reply, giving up an almost scared giggle and anxious look to Rosa, before Olivia wrapped an arm around her body under her left arm and pulled the blonde into a tongue lashing of a kiss, all the while giving Summer's left breast a good hard squeeze. The boys from across the pool began to hoot and holler at the show, with a couple scrambling to reach for their phones.

"Hey bitch, nobody frenches my," Rosa began to exclaim loudly with an angry growl as she grabbed for whatever of Olivia she could get in an attempt to wrest the interloper from her lover. In the end though all that Rosa managed to do was get a good hold of Olivia's breasts, something that didn't go unnoticed by the slightly older woman.

"You gonna pay me or just continue feeling me up, I'm not really chaste or anything but I got standards ya know, people usually gotta take me out to a nice restaurant and buy me a drink first," Olivia remarked back to Rosa, who sat in stunned silence for a few moments with her hands still firmly latched onto the older woman's breasts, before she seemed to realize that fact and let go, jumping back as if she had sat on a pin.

"I'm…I, so sorry, I didn't mean to, oh God…please, kill me now," Rosa mumbled and stammered out with an aghast expression and a lump in the pit of her stomach before she dropped her head into her hands over the hoots and hollers of the boys from the other side of the pool.

"Oh no, don't say that, he might hear you, please Rosa come on…let's just go back to the room and try and act like this whole thing never happened," Summer began to very nervously plead, her gaze flittering back and forth between Rosa, Olivia, and the boys across the pool as some of the other people that had been sitting near the pool got up and started off back towards their rooms.

"Y…yeah Summer honey, I think you're right, we'll just be," Rosa tried to awkwardly agree with her blonde lover before Olivia surprised them both.

"Going nowhere with that video camera…unless I can come, no…then we're all going to stay right here and watch the tape," Olivia proudly announced as she initially looked back and forth between Summer and Rosa before she then sat down in between the two on the chair, looping her arms around both of their waists, lifting them up just enough so that she could cop a feel of her own. Both young women suddenly jerked rigidly upright with their backs straight and their teeth clenched, eyes wide, though not entirely against Olivia's actions. Before either could utter a word the slightly older woman surprised them both with a tongue filled, breathless kiss.

"Uh…okay, w…whatever you say, right Rosa," Summer forced herself to say with an out of it look to her as her head was swimming at Olivia's touch and the fact that she wasn't the only one that the taller woman was pleasuring right then.

"Y…yeah, but what about our…uh, audience," Rosa sucked it up and managed to say trying to keep from looking to deeply into Olivia's eyes or admitting to herself just how good the older woman's ministrations felt and the urges that were beginning to voice themselves in the back of her mind.

"I wouldn't worry your pretty little head about them much longer, they'll probably leave once they figure out that we're not going to give them what they want, they'll lose interest and leave, letting us have some real fun," Olivia said with a hopeful and relieved half smile curling up the edges of her lips before giving both Rosa and Summer's breasts another quick squeeze, eliciting a soft moan from both.

"You seem pretty sure of that Olivia, what if you're wrong, what then," Rosa demanded, still sounding less than completely convinced as to the slightly older woman's motives and intentions, before images of the inside of a strip club caught their gaze.

"Then we just move this little party to my room, my bed's big enough for all three of us…and the shower would be heaven, hey…I know her, ah man this is great," Olivia replied with a relaxed shrug before she let out a good hearty chuckle and flashed her pearly whites.

"You do…who is she," Summer wondered aloud as she snuggled in a bit closer to Olivia to get a better view of the video camera's small screen, as it was now resting comfortably on her lap.

"A friend of mine from high school, okay well friend is probably not the right word to describe our relationship…maybe," Olivia started to reply with a sly smirk before her countenance changed and she grew more pensive, deep in thought as she wracked her brain for a better word to use.

"Spawn of Satan," Summer offered up with a giddy and slightly dopey grin, one that was only amplified when Olivia gave her left breast another good squeeze. In the end Summer tried her best but failed in the end to keep a soft moan from escaping her lips. Her cheeks blushed a dark red as she turned her head to the side and looked away, unable to meet Rosa's curious gaze.

"Something like that, I never really had much money growing up and she always let me have it every time that we bumped into each other, she used to call me all kinds of names, stupid bitch had money coming out her ears and spent it like it was going out of style," Olivia uttered softly after a few silent moments as she was a bit unsure of how to quantify Summer's answer before Rosa stepped in.

"Let me guess, now she's broke and having to make ends meet by stripping in some seedy club…sounds like fun to me…except for the not having money part," Rosa remarked with a sly and somewhat sarcastic edge to her words before she jutted out her lower lip a bit in a soft pout and arched her back, almost dislodging Olivia's hand from her breast.

"Stripping sounds like fun to you, really," Olivia asked with a surprised expression as she pulled Rosa tighter up against her, just far enough to first look her in the eye and then take a good long gaze down her bikini top.

"I blame Aunt Jessica for this ya know, she always made it sound like so much fun, course the money that she brought home wasn't chump change either, my girl always did like the Benjamin's," Summer chirped in with an amused little laugh and tone to her words as she lovingly gazed over at Rosa, who returned her look. Suddenly finding herself in the middle of a love-fest Olivia was now thoroughly confused.

"Your aunt's a stripper, that's…different, so then you guys must have seen a lot on bring your daughter to work day huh, heh…sorry, but…damn…if I'd known that she had that in high school I would have tried a whole hell of a lot harder to be friends with her, probably jumped her in the shower…on accident of course," Olivia asked back in a bit of shock at first, giving both Rosa and Summer a quick nervous glance, before she shook her head and moved on back to what she had been originally talking about before Jessica's name had come up.

"Heh, sounds like our first date honey, doesn't it," Rosa joked happily recalling the events of that day as she leaned forward a bit and made sure to catch Summer's eye, finally slipping her tongue out to slowly moisten her lips, loving it that the blonde was carefully watching her every move.

"I was this close to screaming for Mrs. Winterbottom before you stopped me, I thought that you were some pervert," Summer admitted softly with a nervous grin as she brought up her free hand to almost completely close the gap between her thumb and index finger to show a very small margin for error.

"Who says I'm not, it was the only way that I could get you to kiss me without locking us in the darkroom, I just couldn't resist you all wet and covered in suds, the thought of my fingers cascading down your body as you," Rosa started to reply with a sly wink towards Summer before she began to lose herself in the memory of that day, the first day that the two had moved beyond a simple kiss and let it be known by their actions that they both wanted a full fledged relationship rather than just stealing kisses behind everyone's backs.

"You two are crazy, seems like I picked the right girls to hit on today, heh…see what'd I tell you, our audience is somewhat lesser of late," Olivia interrupted with a small look of surprise on her face as she looked back and forth between the two slightly younger women before she gave their breasts another squeeze, nodding across the pool. Summer and Rosa thought better of asking immediately what she meant, instead relying on their eyes to look over across the pool. Sure enough the boys that had been gawking at them for awhile before that moment had left, in fact it seemed that everyone had left, making the three of them the only ones sitting around the side of the pool.

"Hey, where'd they all go," Summer asked aloud, sitting up a little straighter in her seat and doing her best to look all around the pool in an attempt to make sure that she didn't miss anybody.

"Probably back to their rooms I'd wager," Olivia began to answer her with a visibly relieved smile and exhale of breath before she gave both Rosa and Summer's breasts another good strong squeeze and then let them go. Both younger women let out a slight groan of disappointment and loss of the connection before Olivia turned back to them, handing Rosa the camera.

"Come on girls, don't look at me like that, now we can really have some fun…well, are you coming in or not," Olivia asked them with a serious look in her eyes before she reached back behind her back and untied her bikini top, using one arm to cover herself while making a show of using the other to slowly strip the offending garment away and letting it fall down next to her.

"Olivia, what are you doing," Summer started to say, unintentionally edging a bit closer to Rosa in the process before she looped an arm around the blonde's waist and hugged her close, setting the camera aside with her free hand.

"Join me and you'll find out," Olivia replied with a smile and a wink before she pulled her hand away and then dove into the pool, her every move carefully watched by Summer and Rosa. For a few moments the two young lovers sat together, watching Summer swim out a few feet away from the edge of the pool before she surfaced and turned back to them, treading water and grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"What do we do now," Summer whispered softly to Rosa, her voice shaking a bit from the level of her nerves, before the brunette surprised her.

"Go for a swim silly," Rosa replied with a half shrug of her shoulders before she got up and headed towards the pool, leaving Summer to just sit there and stare after her.

"But she," Summer started to say with a curious and slightly scared tone to her words before she was immediately stunned into silence when Rosa's bikini top landed on her head, followed closely by a big splash. "I just know I'm going to regret this, somehow…some way," Summer added under her breath with an impatient frown and small sigh before making up her mind. Seconds later all three bikini tops were laying on the side of the pool, leaving the three of them to meet out in the middle of the pool and pick up where they left off sitting on the chair.

The Road-The Next Morning

"Did mom tell you what happened last night, I mean after they caught us trying to sneak back up to Olivia's room dad was so mad at us," Rosa asked softly to Summer, as she kept a wary eye on Ron and Zita in the front seat, making sure that at least as far as she was concerned they hadn't heard her.

"No, I just know that they went for a swim after they chewed us out for wearing those bikini's, mom threw them away before we left," Summer answered her with a look of great disappointment creasing her otherwise smooth forehead before leaning in for a quick kiss on Rosa's lips.

"Yeah, right before they made us watch the snot patrol while they went for a little bubbly by the pool, but I think we got the last laugh, they both look like they're still hung over," Rosa added with a slight nod of her head before she braved a nervous look up towards her parents, both of whom were wearing heavily shaded sunglasses and trying to sort themselves out. Being the mostly responsible parent that he was Ron had waited several hours after waking up to make sure that he was completely sober before ever getting behind the wheel. Neither he nor Zita could remember much of what had happened the night before, only a bit of swimming, making out, and plenty of wine, though neither could remember where it had come from.

"Just don't bring it up until we get to where we're going, otherwise they'd probably make us walk the rest of the way," Summer added with a look of some concern and worry as she fidgeted in her seat a bit while letting out a shaky breath.

"No…they wouldn't do that…would they," Rosa pondered aloud with a curious look of uncertainty to her before she shook it off, confident that she was right and that her parents would never do something like that.

"They did seem pretty angry when they caught us sneaking around with Olivia, they couldn't have come back like thirty…no like a hour later," Summer replied with a sour pout darkening her expression as for a moment her mind filled with ideas of what could have been.

"At least we scored some nice parting gifts though, so it wasn't exactly a total loss," Rosa added with an impish and naughty smirk as she lightly patted one of the pockets of her backpack, where inside lay the bikini top that Olivia had been wearing when they met and had their fun in the pool.

"I'd rather have a pair of her panties, but her bikini bottoms aren't bad," Summer remarked back to Rosa under her breath with an almost proud grin brightening her features before Ron cast them both a medium glare, causing the two to instantly zip their lips shut and stay silent until they stopped for gas a few hours later.

END OF CHAPTER 47

Author's Notes: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and all of the others. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, as are questions, in a pm format, and suggestions have often found their way into the chapters. The next chapter will move back to the groups early days, before the house was filled with women. Again thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. Thank You.


	202. Missing Moments Volume 48

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**CHAPTER 48**

The House-Yori's New Room

She stood in a kind of odd stunned silence, not exactly sure what she was supposed to do. Her room back at Yamanuchi was nowhere near this large, and back there the entirety of her existence could have been described by one word, spartan. Most of the other students embellished their rooms, but besides the essentials and a small picture of Ron and Kim that she had snipped out a newspaper. Sensei had told her that she needed to let loose a little and furnish her room a little. The most that she could manage was a vase of flowers and a small figurine of a cat on her dresser.

Now here she stood in the doorway of a room that was at least three times as big, and for the life of her she didn't have a clue how she could ever fill it like Kim and Bonnie and the others had. What she had brought with her from Yamanuchi wouldn't even cover one corner. She wondered if Kim and the others would lend her some furniture, or if she should just leave the room like it was and see how they would react. She was in fact just pondering that very idea when someone brushed by her into the room and pushed aside the curtains so that a lot more sunlight could be let into the room.

"Now…that's better, I swear this room was so dark and dusty before but now it's starting to look more like somebody's room," Monique remarked with an amused and proud grin brightening her features as she set her hands on her bare sides and puffed out her chest a bit, an act that didn't go unnoticed by Yori.

"Um…yes, much brighter," Yori could only manage to say while mentally cursing herself for sounding like an infatuated schoolgirl, though she found herself wholly unable to feel like one. Monique probably hadn't done it intentionally but her shorts were so short and tight that Yori would have died from shame if she tried to wear them. Monique's shirt looked to be an older shirt modeled to look after a jersey, the stitching clearly visible and a number or at least partial number printed on the front. But Monique had modified the shirt to her liking, deciding to cut the shirt off just a hair beneath the top of the curve of her rib cage. Just above the numbers on the shirt below her chin a small slit had been cut in the shirt as well, possibly just to flash some more cleavage, an idea that Yori liked, following along the sleeves had been cut off up to the shoulder.

"Got everything," Monique asked softly with a warm smile before she leaned in and gave Yori a gentle kiss on the cheek, causing the younger girl to shiver from enjoyment.

"I…I, I think so, but this room is so large, however will I ever fill it up," Yori admitted at first with a slowly nodding of her head before she gave voice to the question that had dominated her thoughts for the last few minutes.

"Oh don't worry about that girl, you'll be surprised how quickly you'll go from having tons of room to not having enough space to even sit down in here, just…Jess…what are doing," Monique responded with a roll of her eyes and slightly cheesy smirk in Yori's general direction before Jessica brushed past her into the room.

"Hey Monique, have you seen my…oh, hi Yori," Jessica asked aloud with a slightly hurried tone to her words as she stepped into the room and headed straight for the full length mirror on the far wall.

"H…hello," Yori managed to weakly stammer out, her eyes having grown as wide as dinner plates, as she looked the blonde up and down. Jessica looked to have been in the middle of getting ready for something fancy like a really important business meeting when she decided that she needed a second opinion on something. Her hair was still a little damp from the shower, just wet enough that she could form it into any style that she wanted, and all that she had bothered to put on was a beautiful necklace and a pair of earrings with a black and purple lacey pair of panties topping it off.

"Jess, what are you doing, put some clothes on," Monique snapped out with an irritated expression and tone to her words as she stepped in between Yori and Jessica and leaned forward so that she could fix her gaze directly at the blonde, making sure that she wouldn't misunderstand her.

"I will Nique…I will, right once I get my hair sorted out, okay so tell me…if you were somebody that held my academic future in your hands and had the opportunity to decide whether or not I got financial aid to become a nurse, would you be more inclined to approve my petition if my hair was up…or down," Jessica answered softly with a very tense and nervous tone to her words and slight quivering of her lower lip as she kept going back and forth between having her hair up and down and looking at her reflection in the mirror and then back at Monique and Yori.

"You're beautiful either way babe, anybody with half a brain would say yes and give you that tuition money, so just go with whatever you like best and you'll knock them dead," Monique countered with an impatient sigh as she shook her head a bit at Jessica before she walked over and gave Yori a quick and supportive one armed hug.

"I agree, you are far more beautiful than I," Yori added eagerly at first as she quickly nodded her head up and down before she grew a bit self-conscious and stared down at her hands.

"Don't ever say that Yori okay, you're really beautiful as well, how about this, when I get back today we can change into something more comfortable, brew up some tea or something and just talk, no matter how long it takes, how about that," Jessica shot back with a slightly angry glare to her as she stopped looking at herself in the mirror and headed towards Yori, finally stopping a step or two in front of the nervous new girl.

"I will try Jessica-san, I am not familiar with why you are not wearing more clothes," Yori asked through a deep blush, that Jessica immediately thought made her look very cute, before the blonde surprised her with a laugh and then a quick kiss on the lips.

"Heh…Mm…cherry," Jessica started to say after her laugh before she let on a devilish grin as she licked her lips, tasting Yori's lip balm. She stayed silent a few more seconds, savoring the taste, before turning back to Yori and continuing, "I never can decide on what to wear until the very last minute, and I'm usually such a klutz that I'm afraid that I'll spill something on myself the moment that I get everything on."

"You could have at least put on a bra girl, I mean sure the twins are nice to look at it and all but not twenty four seven, ya gotta keep the fantasy alive and all ya know," Monique interrupted with a less than impressed frown as she again stepped in between Yori and Jessica, this time putting her hands on the undersides of Jessica's breasts and then rotating her hands so that they ended up as a kind of makeshift bra.

"To bad you can't just follow me around all day, that being said though maybe I should get out of your way and get ready for that interview, don't be a stranger…I mean it, either one of you, and my offer's still good Yori, when I get back we'll talk, bye," Jessica replied with a slightly guilty grin brightening her features before she gave both Monique and Yori a quick kiss on the lips and then left the room.

"Thank you for your help Monique, I believe that I still have much to learn about living here," Yori said a little shakily and nervous as she turned from the doorway and back to Monique, who gave her a warm hug before speaking.

"Yeah…you do at that, hey…you want me to give you the grand tour, you can throw your things on the bed and we can get started, what do you think," Monique eagerly agreed with a nod of her head and a smile before she looped an arm around Yori's waist and lead her over towards the bed.

"I think I'd like that, thank you," Yori nodded back as she worriedly glanced down at the bare bed, thinking it looked very sad at that moment, before she turned her gaze to Monique, trying to manage a meager smile.

"Don't thank me yet girl, besides…there'll be plenty of time for that later, now come on," Monique replied with a half shrug before she helped Yori heap everything onto the bed and then the two left the room.

The House-The Workout Room-Thirty Minutes Later

"Huh, thought we'd have this place to ourselves," Monique whispered softly under her breath to Yori as the two slowly opened the doorway to the workout room, seeing Kim and Bonnie on the other side of the room in front of one of the large mirrors in the room.

"Looks like you were wrong, perhaps we should," Yori started to say with an unsure frown before Monique clamped one hand over her mouth and wrapped the other around her waist, pulling her back up against her, which only seemed to raise Yori's temperature.

Kim and Bonnie seemed to be in a world all their own. Kim was holding Bonnie close from behind, with the brunette's hands over hers, and the two were slowly swaying back and forth to the soft music coming from a nearby stereo. They looked as if they had been in the middle of a workout and just stopped abruptly and begun dancing together. Not that Monique had any thoughts about interrupting them. It was just the opposite in fact, as she wondered if she and Yori could join them without either taking notice. Yori, for her part, seemed to be completely enthralled at the sight. Monique had wondered, since even before they met, if the new girl hadn't had a thing for Kim for some time. She guessed that it had probably started when the two had worked together to thwart DN Amy's efforts to draw out Monkey Fist by first kidnapping sensei.

"What are they doing," Yori softly whispered over to Monique as she stopped squirming to try and get a better view of the pair and settled back into the older woman's inviting embrace.

"Looks like they're dancing, maybe we should just let them continue before," Monique replied as softly as she could as she started to pull Yori from the room before the music abruptly stopped, causing both women to freeze in place.

"How long have you two been standing there," Bonnie intoned with a very less than pleased expression on her face as she crossed her arms across her bare midsection, inadvertently bumping her breasts up a bit, enough so that she was showing a fair amount of cleavage.

"Easy Bonnie," Kim cautioned with a hand on her arm, before giving the beautiful but disgruntled brunette a peck on the cheek, as she made sure that she was in between the two and Bonnie.

"Easy girl, don't blow your top or anything, I was just showing Yori around the place, helping her get settled in ya know," Monique answered after a few silent moments as her voice became stronger and stronger as she spoke in her defense.

"And you couldn't have shown her the apple orchard or the stables first, perhaps the lake…or the stream," Bonnie offered up impatiently, looking very much like she wasn't happy about having her fun time interrupted.

"Because I was kind of trying not to rush things, trying to build up to the old roll in the hay, as tacky as that sounds," Monique answered, a bit defensively, as she gave a small nod in Yori's direction before she pulled back and let her explore the room a little.

"Eh, sounds like a good plan to me Bon-Bon, it's not Monique's fault that we were in here, maybe we should move our little party to our room, what do you think," Kim cautioned Bonnie with a warm smile and pat on the arm, though her expression covered up the fact that her expression was more of an order for the brunette and less of an actual suggestion.

"Well yeah…you're right, but just because she's new doesn't mean that we have to drop everything to show her a good time, there'll be plenty of time for that later, and where's Ron anyway, why isn't he showing her around," Bonnie replied a little slower than usual as she knew that she was fighting a losing battle but she was trying to salvage as much of her pride as she could along the way.

"Because Bonnie…remember, he's with Jessica today, helping her try and get some financial aid," Monique groaned out impatiently as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and walked towards her formal enemy, finally looking her straight in the eye.

"Hmpf, he's just trying to get into her pants," Bonnie scoffed, haughtily letting out a short laugh as she swirled her hair around and looked away, before Monique countered her.

"You mean like he can get into yours whenever he wants, yours or any of ours, sorry Bonne but that argument holds about as much water as a thimble," Monique said with a haughty expression and tone of her own as she couldn't help but grin widely at Bonnie obvious discomfort at having been proven wrong at something.

"Whose pants Ron can get into whenever he wants isn't the point here ladies, we're all going to be living here so we just have to get along, so here's what we're going to do, we're going to all get changed and give Yori a full tour of the place…together," Kim declared with a slightly nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach, hoping that they could all actually get along.

"That works for me…I guess, but why do we have to get changed, I'm just fine right here, but these shorts have gotten a little to tight for me," Bonnie answered softly as she then mumbled something under her breath and sat down nearby to untie her shoes.

"Bonnie, what are you doing," Monique asked with an unsure frown as she looked down at Bonnie slipping off her socks before standing back up as Yori moved to stand behind her, peering out from around her back.

"These clothes have been bugging me for awhile now, damn things are to tight," Bonnie replied quickly with an uncomfortable look to her before she stood back up slithered her shorts off, revealing a black thong underneath.

"Then why did you wear them then if they're to tight," Kim wondered aloud as she tried to glare lightly at Bonnie while making sure to check Monique and Yori's reactions. In school Bonnie and Monique had been anything but friends, but ever since moving into the house she had seen the two slowly starting to lower their old defenses. She had been surprised to discover that the two actually had a lot in common and when they would actually put aside their fears they got along quite well. Of course alcohol helped in that effort but Kim hoped that it wouldn't always take the drink to get the two of them to agree on things.

"You are beautiful Bonnie," Yori said as she finally spoke up, fully stepping around and out from behind Monique as she couldn't help but allow her gaze to map every one of Bonnie's curves right down to the smallest angle.

"About time you noticed, ya see Yori I'm the number one girl…woman around here, so you'd better get used to it," Bonnie proudly announced with a bit of a hiccup in the middle as she wrangled her sports bra off and tossed it into the small pile of her clothes at her feet.

"Oh really Bonnie, the number one woman here, I'll have to remember to tell Ron that," Kim interrupted with a playfully stern expression as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned forward towards Bonnie a little bit, making sure that the brunette had her full attention.

"Okay…maybe not number one, but definitely number two on the list," Bonnie sheepishly relented with a bit of a guilt and slightly embarrassed blush to her cheeks before she was interrupted.

"Heh…number two," Monique said with a sly snort and grin as she half turned away and tried to cover her mouth with her hands, but only partially so.

"Shut up Monique, or else," Bonnie angrily snapped with fire in her eyes as she whirled around to face her, eliciting a sharp little scream of surprise from Yori as her eyes drank in the vision that was an almost completely naked Bonnie so close to her.

"Or else what, please girl but unless you've become a ninja master or something you don't have a chance in hell against me," Monique shot back with a very confident look to her as she balled her hands up into fists and stood almost nose to nose against Bonnie.

"I may not be as talented as Kim or Yori over there, but I could still mop the floor with you," Bonnie pointed out with a confident smirk bouncing back and forth from one corner of her lips to the other as she set her hands on her hips and then cocked those same hips to one side, allowing some hair to fall down in front of her face. All in all it made her even more beautiful in Yori's eyes.

"Oh yeah, you know you got a big," Monique started to say in objection to Bonnie's words with a very argumentative tone to her words and a bit of fire in her eyes as she took another step towards Bonnie before Kim got involved.

"Bonnie, do we have to have that talk again, you've just got to learn to let it go," Kim interjected with a soft but commanding tone to her words as she laid a hand on each ones shoulder, hoping that if all else failed she'd physically keep them apart if she had to.

"See I told ya Queen B," Monique started to mutter under her breath with an air of triumph in her words, as Kim was looking in Bonnie's direction, before her face fell as Kim looked back at her.

"She's not the only one that's got to learn to let it go Monique, she doesn't have a monopoly on that, why can't the two of you just get along, I know that the two of you should get along great, but there's just something that's gumming up the works, something that's keeping the two of you apart," Kim said as she cut in turning her look of disappointment and frustration directly at Monique instead of Bonnie.

"I don't know, I can't help it that our personalities clash Kim, hell…we're probably delving into the realm of Bonnie and I will either kill each other or fuck each other's brains out," Monique answered impatiently while trying to make it sound and appear that her answer wasn't as big of an admission as it sounded.

"Then dear God please let it be the latter, at least then I'd get to watch," Kim let out with a frustrated sigh and a slightly sarcastic smirk dancing across her lips as she crossed her arms across her stomach and glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

"Just watch," Yori questioned with an almost disappointed expression as she walked up to Kim and laid a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Yeah Kim, you just going to watch," Monique purred with a sly grin and wink in Kim's general direction before frowning darkly and adjusting her shirt as Bonnie spoke up.

"Yeah, especially when I know that you just…love…to join in, a Kim Possible sandwich doesn't sound so bad right about now to tell you the truth," Bonnie interrupted with a very certain expression on her face before she closed her eyes and smiled broadly, obviously enjoying the vision on the back of her eyelids as her hands slowly slid across her skin, one ending up on her left breast and the other headed towards her crotch when Kim opened her mouth.

"You're right Bonnie, it doesn't, but it's never going to happen…again, until the two of you make peace and kiss and make up," Kim cut in stopping Bonnie in her tracks before she blushed a deep red right down to her roots in the middle before she regained her composure and straightened up, looking straight at first Bonnie and then Monique.

"Kim's right you two, I won't sleep with either one of you if you're just going to keep fighting like children," Tara said slowly and deliberately in an attempt to make sure that everyone on in the room fully understood her.

"Ah honey, don't say that," Bonnie started to object with a look of genuine concern and worry on her face as she started towards the blonde before her old friend stopped her in her tracks.

"I'm sorry Bonnie but I can't do that, until one of you explains to me why you're always fighting, the rest of us in the house can get along with each other, and like with Jessica and Monique I can honestly say that Yori is a lady that I want to know better and could see myself falling in love with if given the chance," Tara declared with a strong but nervous edge to her words as it was clear to Kim that while the blonde meant every word the speech probably one that she had been practicing for some time, and was one that she hoped she'd only have to say once.

"Well, you see," Bonnie said softly as she tried to answer Tara with a slightly guilty blush to her cheeks while looking like she wanted to say something but just couldn't force herself to say it.

"It's not that simple girl," Monique found herself saying to Tara while her gaze was busy connecting the moles down Bonnie's back towards her butt.

"Well this is getting us nowhere fast," Kim started to groan out in some annoyance as she uncrossed her arms and threw them up in the air, fully expecting the situation to devolve into a full blown argument. But she was saved by the last person that she expected.

"Bonnie…Monique, the two of you cannot get along because you both highly prize the idea of being Kim-san's best friend, the thought of losing that position scares you greatly, so you fight, until then we will never find peace" Yori pointed out with an embarrassed smile as she then became to bashful to look at either Monique or Bonnie and instead turned her gaze towards Tara, who warmly smiled back.

"What can I say…but…she's right," Kim added with an approving smile and nod of her head before she let out a small laugh at the look on Bonnie and Monique's face, hoping that if nothing else Yori's words would be the start of something good, though she wasn't going to hold her breath.

END OF CHAPTER 48

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and other chapters. As always suggestions and reviews are greatly appreciated and often reader suggestions make their way into the story. If anyway has any questions please feel free to send me a pm since I check every day and will get back to you. Here's hoping that I can get to a million words and a thousand reviews someday. The next chapter will continue this scene for a heads up. Thank You.


	203. Missing Moments Volume 49

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**CHAPTER 49**

The House-Moments Later

"Huh, looks like the new girls' the smartest one here, that's a surprise," Monique finally said with a pleasantly surprised tone to her words and look on her face as she half turned to Bonnie.

"Thank you Yori," Kim agreed with a warm and relieved smile before she turned and bent over to pick up her towel, checking in the mirror every few seconds to see if Yori or anyone else was checking her butt out. She half expected Bonnie or Monique to give her either a pat or a pinch. When neither did she felt a little disappointed.

"So…are the two of you gonna kiss and make up now…or do I have to get the paddle," Tara declared with a hopeful tone to her words at first before she tempered her enthusiasm a little bit and tried to sound as serious and commanding if not threatening as she could at that moment.

"Tara-san…you have a paddle," Yori said, eyes wide, as she tried not to stumble in the act of turning back to look at the blonde from looking at Bonnie and Monique.

"Uh…yeah, got it from my mom, she used to use it on me when I was bad…I had brought it with me to use on the kids when they were old enough and misbehaved, but there's no reason that I can't use it to blister either one of you two's," Tara sheepishly admitted with a small shrug of her shoulders and a short-lived blush that crept up onto her cheeks before she composed herself again and tried to glare at the two that she was trying to scold.

"I think they get the message honey, no need to get into the details, so…have the two of you decided yet, kiss and make up or the paddle," Kim replied with a polite smile before she started to walk over towards the blonde but was stopped when she was interrupted from saying any more.

"Baby…do I have to…come on I mean…damn, okay…I'll try it…for you," Bonnie asked, with an odd tone to her words, as she took a half step towards Tara before she glanced over at Bonnie, silently wondering if the two hadn't planned something behind her back.

"Okay…Bonnie's in…Monique," Tara added with a nervous little laugh that covered up the growing lump in her throat and suppressed sigh of relief that the brunette hadn't put up more of a fight. Tara knew Bonnie well enough to know that when she put her foot down there was very little that could get her to change her mind.

"Hmm…I'm thinking…I'm thinking," Monique pondered out loud for a few moments, honestly daydreaming about what it would be like if Tara really would slap her bare backside with a paddle like she threatened to. And had she been forced to tell the truth at that moment Monique probably would have admitted that the idea sounded good to her.

"Stop thinking already and just answer okay, my ass isn't getting blistered because of your foolish…pride," Bonnie angrily started to snap back at the wannabe fashion designer before she found herself stumbling over the last few words, her emotions getting the better of her.

"Don't make this hard on yourself Nique, now while I wouldn't mind seeing Tara here redden our Bon-Bon's shapely backside a bit…sadly you don't have as much padding back there as she does and our happy little homemaker here could hit bone and do some real damage, so just do us all a big favor and make out already…at least give it a try, for me," Kim declared with a hopeful and pleading tone to her words as she looked back and forth between the two young women, hoping that they'd immediately agree and kiss and make up.

"Hey Kim come on, that's low ya know…that's below the belt, especially since if I remember correctly the last time that we had sex you couldn't take your eyes off my ass," Monique started to loudly object to Kim, looking a bit hurt at the redhead's words, before Bonnie cut her off suddenly.

"Hey…Kim's right, she's got a bony ass," Bonnie announced with a sly grin brightening her features as she walked up behind Monique and used both hands to grab a hold and get a good grip on her backside, finally giving it a nice hard squeeze to try and further prove her point.

"I do not, at least it's not all fat like yours," Monique angrily shot back with an intense glare and pursed lips in Bonnie's general direction before Kim thought for a moment that the two were going to start fighting.

"What…why you," Bonnie began to very nearly shriek back before she took a step towards Monique, only to be interrupted by Yori, who had up until that moment stood silently by, watching everything.

"Please do not fight Bonnie-san…Monique-san, you are both to beautiful, please," Yori begged and pleaded with them both as she looked to be about ready to put her hands up to their chests to physically keep them apart. But as her hands neared their breasts, Bonnie's bared and Monique's very nearly, she seemed to lose her nerve, blushing deeply.

"Looks like someone's got a problem," Tara observed with an odd smile creeping up onto her lips before Kim could contain herself no longer, deciding to solve the problem in probably the last way that anyone in the room ever expected her to.

"Looks like there's only one way to end this without some fighting and a lot of hurt feelings," Kim muttered softly to herself with an almost sarcastic look of amusement before she walked up behind Monique and reached around her old friend until she could grab the front of her shirt in the middle. Before Monique could make a move Kim had ripped the shirt apart right down the middle, leaving the wannabe fashion designer topless like Bonnie.

"Kim…girl what," Monique started to say in surprise as she felt the sudden chill of the air against her bare skin, though not making a move to cover up any part of herself, before Kim struck again, this time yanking down Monique's shorts until they were at her ankles.

"Easy Nique, just evening out the playing field a little bit, besides…I think that you both look better naked anyway…or are there any objections…Tara…Bonnie," Kim relented with a slightly guilty smile brightening her countenance as she held up her arms in defeat before Bonnie finally relented.

"Nope, no objections here, how about you honey," Bonnie admitted with a slightly sheepish grin and a glance over at Tara as the blonde looked a little lost.

"I'm good, what about you Monique," Tara added with a look of more than mild relief and a little laugh before she turned to Monique, who was half glancing back over her shoulder at Kim and half keeping an eye on Bonnie, who she could tell was checking out every square inch of exposed skin. It wasn't that she really minded Bonnie checking her out, in fact she felt quite proud of the fact, it was just that she couldn't continue to check out the brunette in return.

"Do I really have a choice anymore, ah girl…I'm in…hey," Monique started to say with an impatient tone of defeat in the sense of knowing that fighting on any longer would only hurt those that you loved as she turned to fully face Kim before Bonnie surprised her by wrapping her in a hug from behind. Bonnie's arms looped around Monique's waist and the fashion designer could tell that her backside was up against Bonnie's crotch and she could feel her old foe's nipples lightly and slowly dragging themselves across the middle of her back. Had she been honest at that moment Monique would have admitted that it all felt incredibly good.

"Damn right you're in, hell we could probably play ring toss with those nipples," Bonnie exclaimed with a proud and triumphant expression and tone to her words before she turned Monique to face Kim, showing her off almost as a trophy.

"Bonnie, what are you…hey…you're right, although yours are nearly as big," Kim started to ask looking a bit uneasy and confused before she let out a short laugh as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and then tried to look innocent as Monique threw her an angry glare.

"Heh, those things are probably about the size of the center of a powdered donut, it'd probably be such a tight fit that even if you hung her upside down, a tight fit," Tara oddly stated while looking a bit loopy before she blushed a deeper red than Kim thought that she had ever seen her, right down to her roots as she tried to hide her face from them all.

"We should try that," Yori declared with a curious look to her as she cocked her head to one side and seemed to be genuinely considering it.

"Tara…Yori, what are you talking about," Kim asked suddenly very confused as she turned back and forth between the two, not getting anything from the two blushing beauties at first.

"I…er…uh, that is to say, that I uh," Tara blurted out as she tried to answer Kim, though soon she found herself stumbling over her words and in the end she decided that it was best if she just shut up and not say anything to further embarrass herself.

"It…was only a suggestion," Yori softly mumbled out looking very embarrassed before she clasped her hands together in front of her and then turned to leave but Kim stopped her in her tracks with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Don't go Yori…please, it wasn't a bad suggestion…really, it's just that I don't think that we have any powdered donuts right now, which is bad because Tara's idea did sound pretty tasty," Kim said as she softly pleaded with Yori to stay, before to further prove her point she pulled the still surprised ninja into a warm and supportive hug.

"Actually Kim…I think that we do, in fact yes…I know that we do, Ron and Jessica picked a whole bunch up the last time they were at the store," Bonnie explained with a sultry tone of voice and smile on lips before she gave Monique another squeeze.

"Sounds like a plan to me…Bon-Bon, if you'd be so kind as to retrieve them for us we can start, please and thank you," Kim chimed in with a hopeful smile as she glanced back and Bonnie over her shoulder before she helped Yori to take off her clothes.

"Oh sure…easy as pie Princess, I'll just let go of one juicy morsel to skip on over to the kitchen and get the donuts, yippee," Bonnie countered with a clearly disappointed tone to her words and expression on her face before she gave Monique one last squeeze and left the room, headed for the kitchen.

The House-Later

"Oh come on Ron, we should celebrate," Jessica proudly exclaimed as she thrust her hands as fists into the air and began to jump up and down in her place in celebration.

"Huh…oh uh yeah, right," Ron weakly mumbled back to her with a slightly lost expression as he found it impossible not to let his gaze fall on and then lock onto her chest, which was capturing all of his attention as it bounced up and down, almost as if on cue.

"Ron…what are you, oh…okay you can stop staring at the twins now…Ron…stop it," Jessica countered softly, at first taking more of a joking and happy tone, before she noticed that his gaze wasn't wavering from her chest, and took a decidedly harsher tone, finally slapping him on the arm to shake him out of it.

"Huh…oh uh, Jess…did you say something," Ron finally said with an overly eager grin brightening his lips Jessica lightly punched him on the arm and leaned in for a lingering kiss on the lips.

"Okay…you're forgiven…this time, mostly because I'm in to good of a mood to stay angry at you, and I'm wondering what the others have gotten up to while we were away, I swore to Yori that when I got home I'd change into something a little more comfortable and help her out, come on," Jessica admitted with a slightly sheepish smile and blush to her cheeks before she leaned in for another kiss.

"Well…they haven't burned the house down…that's a plus for us right, besides Rufus sent me a text on the way home that he wanted to play Everlot with me when we got home," Ron said in a slightly joking tone of voice as a wide grin formed on his lips before Jessica playfully swatted him on the arm and then headed for the house, leaving Ron to shake his head a bit before following along. When he got into the house he almost ran headlong into Jessica's back, as she had stopped dead in her tracks in the entryway, in the middle of taking her scarf off. He was about to speak up and ask what was going on when she did it for him.

"Bonnie…what are you doing," Jessica wondered aloud with a confused and very curious edge to her words as she finished taking off her scarf and began to fold it up.

"Huh…oh hey Jess…you're home, baby," Bonnie awkwardly began to answer as she stopped walking towards the kitchen and turned fully towards them, before her entire expression brightened up considerably at the sight of Ron.

"Hey Bon-Bon…what's," Ron started to ask her before his gaze began to travel down her body from head to toe. Like it nearly always did it first stopped at her idol worthy breasts, though for some reason both nipples seemed to be covered in some type of white powder. He was about to bring that up when he noticed that her nipples weren't the only things covered in the white powder. She seemed to notice him staring between her legs because she blushed and turned to the side, acting oddly embarrassed.

"N…Nothing, it's nothing," Bonnie started to nervously blubber back while looking very embarrassed, something that was odd indeed for her, before Ron leaned in a bit closer and noticed that a fine white powder also seemed to covering a portion of her face, from her chin up to the tip of her nose.

"Hm…smells kinda familiar…yep, I was right, please tell me there's more…I'm starving," Jessica interrupted with at first a curious expression scrunching up her face as she leaned over and sniffed a couple of times while keeping her nose nearly an inch away from Bonnie's right nipple before she surprised Ron by giving it a lick.

"Huh…oh uh, y…yeah, in the workout room," Bonnie replied in a stuttering and stammering manner as she looked both flustered and a little bit turned on before Jessica smiled widely and started to head towards the workout room.

"Yes," Jessica added with a triumphant cheer before she slipped her jacket off and tossed it towards the living room before following it up with her skirt and then she kicked her shoes off towards a nearby mat with several other pairs of shoes on it. She was almost to the corner when Ron stopped her.

"Uh Jess, where are you going," Ron asked looking a tad bewildered before the blonde former cheerleader seamlessly slipped out of everything except for her panties, leaving it all in a trail behind her on the floor.

"To get something to eat silly," Jessica answered with a sly and impish wink and smile, with her thumbs pulling out the sides of the waistband of her panties as she had them down almost the tops of her upper thighs, before Ron felt Bonnie's hand on his side, diverting his attention back to her.

"She's a crazy one…that one," Bonnie said softly with a bit of a nervous chuckle while smiling at him initially before she again grew suddenly anxious and started to turn away.

"Yeah…crazy, just like you acting all embarrassed, the Bon-Bon that I know…and love, what's up…really," Ron countered with a bit of an awkward expression and tone to his work as he let one hand rest on Bonnie's bare hip drawing her close, while he reached the other up to her mouth so that he could lightly rest the pad of his thumb on her bottom lip, getting a little of the white powder on it in the process.

"J…just a little snack, nothing much really, it's Tara's fault to be honest, but enough about her, I haven't had any Ronshine in awhile, and I feel that this is the perfect opportunity for me to change that," Bonnie answered looking a bit more confident in herself than just before, appearing to be more than eager to spend some time alone with him.

"What do you," Ron began to wonder aloud with a curious frown before Bonnie surprised him by sucking his thumb into her mouth and sucking on it like she would a candy cane. Ron stood in a stunned silence for several moments, watching Bonnie's lips slide up and down his thumb, something that she seemed to enjoy, even moaning a little the longer she went. Just when he thought that she might go on forever she stopped, which Ron felt was a good thing as his mouth was quickly becoming dry.

"Mm…that was fun, but I've got bigger fish to fry," Bonnie mumbled out softly with a devilish grin before she dropped to her knees and reached for Ron's zipper. She had his pants unzipped and down at his ankles with his underwear before he could utter another word. It was several moments before Bonnie got her fill and rose back up to her feet, swallowing hard. Grinning like the cat that had just eaten the canary Bonnie lead him away into the workout room, where they found the others waiting for them.

"About time Bonnie, we thought that you'd gotten lost," Kim declared with a slightly unhappy scowl darkening her features as she started to cross her arms in front of her chest but stopped at the last minute lest she dislodge the donuts from her nipples.

"Just had to get myself a little snack is all, and now I see that Ron's about to get some for himself," Bonnie replied confidently with a wide grin before she gave a nervous looking Tara a kiss on the lips.

"Ron-san, I am glad that you are home, I missed you," Yori stated appearing relieved to see him as she stepped forward, allowing Ron to take in every square inch of her bare body before she leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"I missed you to Yori, I missed all of you, but what's all this about," Ron guessed with a slightly nervous tone to his words as he wrapped his arms around Yori and held her close, something that she seemed to greatly relish.

"Just a little snack…heh," Bonnie joked back through a little laugh as she plucked a couple of powdered donuts from a nearby box and slid them onto her own nipples, finally parading them slowly back and forth in front of Ron as a present.

"Looks like I'm gonna ruin my dinner," Ron remarked with a slightly dopey grin on his face before he decided that it was high time to dig in.

END OF CHAPTER 49

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and other chapters. The food in this chapter was just a crazy idea that came to me and even I'll admit that it's strange and not one that's likely to show up again. As always reviews are greatly appreciated and suggestions are also welcome, as suggestions often find their way into the chapters. Is there any of the ladies that I should feature more? Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to get up but I get busy playing my XBOX 360 and PS3 games and such so the stories don't always take first in my priorities as often as they should. In closing thanks again for everything and I'm still hoping to get a thousand reviews and a million words for this. Thank You.


	204. Missing Moments Volume 50

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**CHAPTER 50**

The Theater In Denver, Colorado

"What movie are we seeing again," Ron wondered aloud with a curious frown as he squinted up into the bright and almost completely blinding sunlight.

"Et Tu," Britina answered with a slightly nervous giggle before she zipped her hooded sweatshirt up a bit further, being careful to not nick her neck in the attempt.

"E.T….what, we already have that at home on dvd and Blu-Ray, it's John's favorite remember," Ron replied sounding thoroughly confused at the blonde's answer before another voice interrupted them.

"Not E.T. honey, Et Tu…it's a tragic love story set against the backdrop of the Napoleonic wars," Liz interjected with an almost dreamlike expression before Hope snorted and cut in with her husky voice.

"Sounds great…why did I ever let you guys drag me along," Hope stated, looking very bored and displeased at the thought of sitting through a movie that didn't sound the least bit interesting to her, before she noticed someone in a nearby coffee shop staring at her but and sent them a death glare to mind their own business.

"Ah come on baby, it's not like that, the movie's supposed to be really good," Liz softly said to the beautiful brunette before she took a step closer to her and wrapped her arms around the other woman, finally bringing her close enough to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"And if it isn't then Ron can take turns fucking each one of us," Eve said with a hopeful and sly grin before blanching a bit under Rufus' scowl, with the little naked mole rat pointing out that she should keep her voice down more.

"Eve…that's not what we're here for, there'll be plenty of time for that later on tonight back at the hotel," Britina answered with an impatient scowl towards the blue haired young woman before she tried to explain her answer a little more fully.

"Why do you think that we rented out the honeymoon suite, we had to get a hot tub big enough to fit all of us," Liz remarked softly under her breath as she looked around, making sure that no one was looking at them or listening in on their conversation.

"Hey, I just got my figure back after having Rachel, so sue me if I'm in the mood to do a little partying," Eve countered, looking a bit hurt, as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, finally shaking her head a bit to try and get a few stray hairs to move to the side just a little bit.

"Just as long as it's partying of the dry sort, Cynthia's still drinking straight from the tap because she hates her bottle, I can't play any games, I've got zero room for error," Hope sighed with a tired rolling of her eyes before she was about to check her phone to see if she had any missed call when Eve spoke up.

"Heh, well they certainly do look like kegs from here," Eve let out with a chuckle and a proud and wide grin spreading from ear to ear as she quickly nodded her head up and down and stared intently at Hope's breasts.

"Look who's talking thunder tits," Hope snapped back sharply with fists tightly clenched as she took a step forward and looked fully ready to start a rumble with her blue haired younger lover.

"Alright ladies that's enough, you two start fighting right now and we're on every news channel by dinner, I don't know about you but that's something that I do no need right now, they already hate me for Ron knocking me up with Jonathan, unwed mother is one thing but girl fights to…I'd be sunk, there'd go any chance at my comeback," Britina declared with a very forceful tone of voice and determined look in her eyes as she stepped in between the two women and bear-hugged Eve to her as well as he could given the combined sizes of their breasts.

"I don't care about your comeback Britina, let me at that," Hope began to exclaim loudly before she was cut off by Ron, surprising them all by seemingly moving without any of them actually seeing him move. With an eerily serious countenance Ron wrapped one arm around Hope, just underneath her breasts, and held her tightly. With the other he clamped his free hand over Hope's mouth.

"People are starting to stare you guys, unless you want all of those news shows to air our dirty laundry for all the world to see we have to go…now, so git," Liz grumbled with an almost frantic look in her eyes before she gave Eve a good hard shove, breaking her away from Britina. Before the blonde could do anything else Liz took Eve by the hand and dragged her inside the theater.

"Man…glad that's settled," Britina breathed softly looking a bit winded before she composed herself and turned to Ron, smiling that sweet smile that she had virtually trademarked over the years. "Alright Ron dear, you can let Hope go now, the camera's are on us, and we need to get inside and make sure that Eve doesn't eat everything in sight," Britina added with a very sugary sweet tone of voice, almost as if she was trying to sound like a fairy godmother from some fairy tale.

"Ron, let go of…huh, er uh right, yeah…let go of me Ron," Hope forced herself to say through Ron's hand as she tried not to look like an idiot in front of the world's media. Ron instinctively let go of her, missing the slightly hurt and sad look that crossed her face at the sudden lack of physical contact between the two. "You didn't have to completely let go Ron…we could have held hands or something, now they'll think I'm contagious or something, thanks a lot," Hope added with a look of longing in her eyes and edge to her words before she stormed off into the theater.

"Gee Ron, smooth move," Britina chirped up with an amused chuckle before she gave a nod to the media in the street around them and heading off inside the theater as well.

"Huh…what did I do, Rufus," Ron replied through a few stutters and stammers, looking completely lost, as he held his hands palms up directly in front of his face. Rufus took the opportunity to jump down onto them so that he could turn and look his owner and best friend right in the eye. He had an idea what Ron's error had been but at the moment he didn't know that he could correctly communicate that problem through just his own verbal skills. So in the end he only shrugged his shoulders and then directed Ron into the theater, thinking that he could scrounge up some earplugs and sleep the movie away in one of Ron's pockets.

The House-Late Afternoon

"Man girl, a nursery's one thing…but we've practically got a damn maternity ward here," Monique quipped with a confidant and warm grin as she lightly padded into the living room, spotting Kim and Yori playing a card game by the fire while Zita was helping Rosa color a pretty picture. Raquel and Penny sat on the couch side by side with Joss lying across their laps. All three had just taken a bath together and slipped into something a little more comfortable. Monique guessed that they had been trying to impress her as each had slipped into something from her upcoming lingerie line.

"Shh…Nique, Joss' is almost asleep," Penny called out in a harsh whisper with an anxious scowl darkening her features as she looked back over her shoulder at Monique while the young redhead in question let out a long and drawn out yawn.

"Mmm…no I'm not," Joss softly mumbled out through a long and drawn out yawn as she shifted her position a bit before Monique thought that she heard the younger woman begin to snore softly.

"Well…is that not what happens with so many children being in the house at this moment," Yori replied with a slightly quizzical expression before she frowned in confusion and frustration as Kim one again and the ninja shook her head while standing up and pulling her pajama bottoms off. The move left her in a pair of socks and a hot pink bra and panties.

"Sure but, it's Ron's fault for getting so many of us pregnant at once anyway," Monique said with her usual air of confidence in her words as she made her way across the living room until she bent over and rested her chin on Kim's right shoulder, all while wrapping her arms around Kim's midsection just underneath her breasts.

"That's true Monique, however as the old saying goes…it takes two to tango, and I don't think that any one of us would take any of it back for all the money in the world," Kim explained with a slight nod of her head as she leaned away just far enough to see her old friend out of the corner of her eye before Monique pressed their cheeks together.

"Right…now as for what's going on here," Monique started to kind of mumble out as she watched Kim and Yori closely look at their cards before Kim spoke up.

"Why Monique, what ever do you mean," Kim asked with a flittering of her eyelashes, hoping that her old friend would just let it go, but no such luck.

"Near as I can see it, my girl's cheating, and at strip poker to…that's low," Monique cut in with a very certain tone of voice, sounding as if she had all but cracked the case before she let out a little laugh.

"I'm not cheating, I don't need to cheat to win," Kim started to object with a slightly hurt pout to her lips and look in her eyes before they went wide as she felt Monique move her hands and give her breasts a good hard squeeze before speaking.

"Now don't lie girl, you may be able to pull the wool over our dear ninja's eyes but you can't mine, I know you to well remember, so now I'm going to even out the odds a little," Monique pointed out with a proud and determined exclamation before against Kim's own yelps of stunned surprise the brunette proceeded to pull Kim's shirt off, leaving her in a pair of jogging shorts, socks, and a bra.

"Man…the great Kim Possible reduced to cheating, and here I thought that she could do anything, guess another of my childhood hero's bites the dust, I've got to tell you that it's pretty disappointing," Penny called out from her spot on the couch, keeping the volume of her voice just so that she didn't wake Joss up, as she very gently began to trace the lines on the younger woman's face with the tip of her index finger.

"Disappoint nothing, hell it's practically criminal…and I gotta tell you honey, it's bad karma, really bad, your aura isn't so beautiful anymore," Raquel added with a fake look of frustration and sadness as she then began to pout and shake her head in mock dismay. Kim started to object, going so far as to open her mouth to speak, before she thought better of it and just trusted in her very busty lover's abilities.

"My girl's aura isn't what's important here Raquel, what's important here is that we make sure that our good friend Kim here plays by the rules with our other dear friend Yori," Monique said with a warm smile as she gave Kim's breasts another squeeze and then stood back up fully before walking over to lean down and give Yori a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Of uh huh yeah, that's definitely what is important here, not something trivial that'd allow you to cop a free feel, nah…that wouldn't be it," Raquel halfway snapped back with a slightly irritated edge to her words and look in her eyes before Penny laid a nervous hand on her arm.

"I don't need to lie to cop a feel here witchy woman, if I want a handful of my homegirl's goods then I just have to reach out my hands and…," Monique started to object strongly as she turned fully to lightly glare in Raquel's general direction, hands on hips and hips cocked to one side, giving both Kim and Yori a good view of her backside, a view that they shared with a well covered up grin and a wink.

"Uh Monique…not to rain on your parade or anything, and you can touch my breasts whenever you want…don't get me wrong, it's just that do we really have to talk about it now," Kim pointed out softly as she started to reshuffle the cards before she set the whole deck down beside her and went over to wrap her arms around Monique's waist from behind, bringing her into a warm embrace.

"She brought it up," Monique declared with a strong scowl as she tried to throw her head to one side in mock disgust while crossing her arms in front of her chest, but she only got halfway before Kim returned the favor from before, getting a handful of breasts before giving her old friend a good squeeze or two.

"Only because you interrupted our fun, right Officer Penny," Raquel answered slowly before she smiled and took a deep breath as the blonde then let out a little snicker.

"That's right, now if you wanna play some serious strip poker then Raquel and I are in, but first we'll need to get this lovely lady to bed, as much as I hate to move her," Penny replied softly as she cast Raquel one quick look before she returned her focus to Joss' best assets, allowing her to firstly gently trace the curves of the younger woman's breasts with her fingers before trailing down her body to the bottom of her stomach.

"That sound good to you Monique," Raquel wondered aloud, her tone of voice betraying her as she clearly seemed to like the idea, for a few seconds before then Joss sleepily woke up, though not fully.

"Huh…wazza goin on," Joss softly mumbled out, much to everyone's surprise, as she started to sit up, earning a small pout of disappointment from Penny.

"Nothin hon, just let those pretty little eyes of yours flitter back shut and go back to sleep, let us take good care of you okay," Raquel cooed back to her softly under her breath as Joss fully sat up and awkwardly reached a hand up to try and rub some of the sleep from her eyes, all the while slowly closing the gap between them until their lips were almost touching.

"Hm…oh okay, heh…you're beautiful," Joss weakly mumbled back to Raquel before she closed the gap between them and gave the taller woman a short but sweet kiss on the lips.

"Hm…beautiful and smart, what did I ever do to deserve you," Raquel murmured out softly almost completely under her breath with an almost giddy grin spreading itself across the full length of her lips as she cradled Joss close, allowing the younger woman a chance to make pillows out of her enormous breasts.

"Uh Raquel, not to break up this happy little moment that the two of you have going or anything but…oh the hell with it, this is to break up this little moment here…weren't we supposed to be getting her to bed, you want someone to use your funbags as pillows then girl...I'm game, but not until we're playing," Monique interrupted with a slightly skeptical edge to her words as she didn't look completely pleased at Raquel's actions, though the latter wasn't sure if that was because she was delaying their chance to play strip poker or because she herself wanted to be in Joss' place.

"Ah Nique…you getting jealous of our little lady here," Raquel started to wonder back softly with a rather smug look in her eyes, while puffing out her chest a little to further prove her point, before Penny could stand no more and lightly elbowed her in the ribs, prompting them to stand fully up and begin to help Joss stumble towards her bedroom.

"We could just leave her on the couch," Yori suddenly chimed in with a sly half smile perking up the corners of her lips, earning her a few surprised stares before she stood up and wrapped an arm around Kim's, who has stood up as Raquel and Penny had started to make their way out of the room, waist.

"Sure we could Yori, but ya see Joss has this thing with her back…for some reason she can't sleep on that couch without waking up with a backache," Kim declared with a concerned look to her and tone to her voice as she watched Raquel and Penny get to the doorway of the kitchen before Monique opened her mouth.

"Then again honey, it all could just be an excuse to get a little Ronshine," Monique pointed out uncertainly with a slightly skittish smile as she walked toward Kim and Yori before giving them both a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ron-san does give good massages," Yori added with a look on her face and tone to her words that left little doubt to anyone still in the room that she wished that she could get one right then and there.

"Isn't that how Mitsuru happened," Kim quipped with a joking little laugh as she then gave Yori a one armed hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Perhaps, a woman does not kiss and talk," Yori replied with a very prim and proper expression before she tried to make herself look presentable, even though she was only wearing a bra and pair of panties.

"It's kiss and tell…and please girl, you do plenty of it, there isn't a one of us in this place that can keep their mouth shut," Monique explained slowly with a very deliberate pacing to her words before she couldn't help but smile and give Yori a reassuring pat on the backside.

"Yeah…that's a really big problem, gonna have to get on that pronto," Kim proclaimed with a triumphant clenching of her fist in front of her face before Monique interrupted her again.

"Sure, we'll get right on that the moment that Ron and the others get back…as for now, let's go lose our shirts," Monique interjected strongly with an enthusiastic grin and laugh as she stepped in between Kim and Yori and looped an arm around each of their waists before she lead them out of the living room and after the others, already dreaming up ideas about how to cheat at strip poker.

END OF MISSING MOMENTS VOLUME 50

Author's Notes: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this chapter and the others. As always reviews are greatly appreciated as are suggestions as the suggestions often seem to find their way into the later chapters. I'm still hoping to get to one thousand reviews. Any questions that you have just send me a pm and I'll answer them as I check regularly. Again thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing and I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get here, blame work, my PS3, X-BOX 360…and stuff like that. Thanks again.


	205. Missing Moments Volume 51

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**CHAPTER 51**

The House-The Backyard

"Okay, remind me again why we're out here and not inside where it's nice and cool…and not all sunny and hot," Shego grumbled impatiently as she held Saul upright with one hand while fanning herself with the other. Even though they had chosen a spot underneath one of the larger trees in the backyard it was still a warm day and Ron and those assembled were feeling the effects.

"We're out here to spend a little time together Shego, and to make sure that our children all get along and love each other, kind of a pitfall of there being like twenty of them," Eve replied with a slightly irritated frown darkening her features as she turned to look at Shego over the top of her sunglasses as they slid halfway down her nose.

"With more on the way sooner than you think, no Taryn…that's yucky…put it down, down," Raquel pointed out with a relaxed smile, ignoring the questioning looks that her words garnered her before she turned her attention to keep her young daughter from picking up something that looked to be quite rotten. Ron couldn't help but stare at her breasts as they swung slowly from side to side, as they were barely contained behind her small pearl white bikini top.

"True, we've barely started having kids and we practically need a family chart on the wall to keep everybody straight," Ron joked with a slightly sarcastic and nervous chuckle while he anxiously glanced up at the sun and then hoped that he had applied enough sunscreen on his nose, not wanting to burn.

"Guess we can all blame that on you honey, you and that wonderful little buddy of yours, we just can't resist," Bonnie admitted with a hungry edge to her words and flash in her eyes, one that was so strong that Ron unintentionally swallowed hard before Rufus cut in.

"Huh," Rufus chirped up looking thoroughly confused before Eve answered for him after leaning down and giving him a quick kiss on the top of his head. Even though he wasn't human even Rufus wasn't immune to her charms. To that end it wasn't the kiss that made his whole body red and his heart race. The combination of wondering how her tiny bikini kept her enormous breasts in place and getting a nice view of them was more than a little overwhelming.

"Not you Rufus….even though you're all our little buddy…you're not that little buddy, not the one that Bonnie was talking about, cause that'd just be plain weird," Eve remarked softly with a warm smile before she leaned back over and wiped a big of snot off of Hannah's upper lip, rubbing it off in the grass in the end.

"As opposed to how weird the rest of this is," Bonnie playfully scoffed with a fake look of annoyance on her face before she scooted around and situated herself practically in Ron's lap as he sat on the ground and leaned back up against the tree.

"It's not weird Big B, you want weird you should have seen some of the crazy ideas that ole Dr. D came up with back in the day, now there was one crazy guy," Shego shrugged back at first with an easy going and relaxed tone to her words before it appeared that she got a little choked up at the memory of her former employer, now long dead and buried.

"It's okay Shego, heck…you know what…you were probably the closest thing that he had to a friend, it's nice that even after all of that you still remember him fondly," Eve declared with an appreciative smile as she reached over and gave the former criminal a nice reassuring pat on the back, one that Shego momentarily shrank away from before relaxing into.

"That's just it, I don't really remember all that much, or at least not as much as you all seem to think that I do, I remember enough to know that he was a criminal and everything but for other things it's all just a big blank," Shego answered slowly and deliberately as she held Saul close and a little tight, tight enough to cause him to let out a little squeal.

"That's strange, you ever try hypnosis," Bonnie guessed with a helpful look in her eyes, a look that earned her a calm shrug of the shoulders from Shego before Eve added in her own two cents.

"You think you can't remember all of that because of the injury, hmm…who knows maybe it'll end up being a blessing in disguise, you never know maybe it's better that you can't remember to much about that time," Eve said softly as she sounded a bit more optimistic than Shego was feeling, before the blue haired young woman pulled Rachel back into the shade and began to search around where she was sitting for the bottle of sunscreen that she had brought out with her.

"Who knows, maybe you're right," Shego replied with a sarcastic and pensive chuckle as she carefully pondered the idea before Ron cut in as he brushed the entirety of Bonnie's hair to one side of her neck so that it all cascaded down her chest, leaving the back of her neck exposed.

"The rub is that she'll probably never know, at least not fully…whether it's for the best or not, sorry Shego…but it looks like you're just going to have to wing it," Ron quipped with a sly grin and a wink in between gentle kisses on the back of Bonnie's neck, an act that sent pleasant shivers throughout her body. Ron was about to continue a little further when Rex turned around and stared back at him, seemingly not understanding a word that his father was saying.

"It's okay baby, Mommy doesn't understand half what Daddy's saying either, it's just the way thing's are, don't worry about it," Bonnie said softly to her son with a reassuring smile brightening up her features before she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oh come on, you only don't understand me when I start talking about food, be honest," Ron countered with a slightly hurt expression before he used his teeth to untied the strings of Bonnie's bikini top that were tied at the base of the back of her neck. Before Bonnie could act gravity dragged her bikini top down until it was only being held on by the knot in the middle of her back.

"Nice one Ron, the poor kid's going to have nightmares now for sure, seeing his moms bare breasts like that," Shego declared with a tone to her words that Ron couldn't quite determine the true meaning of. With Shego he still wasn't sure whether she was just being her usual joking self or actually giving him her true and honest opinion on the matter. In the hopes of settling the matter he chose the former instead of the latter.

"Somehow I don't see that happening," Ron argued back with a slight shaking of his head and a nervous little breath before Raquel cut in.

"Does it really matter, he's probably to young to remember this anyway…now if he was in his teens then we'd have a problem, but being that he's barely three years old I don't think that it'll traumatize him that much, as to the rest of us…we're all doomed to see those things every time that we close our eyes," Raquel offered up deliberately as she waved off Shego's objections with a wave of her hand.

"Mmm…if this is punishment I'll be more than happy to do the time," Eve added with a sublime and a little to happy of a smile on her lips as she closed her eyes and cocked her head back a bit, imagining Bonnie's bare breasts in her minds eye.

"You're just weird ya know that…right," Bonnie replied quickly with a look of disbelief and confusion before she gestured to Ron for him to complete the job and untie the last knot holding her bikini top on, a task of which he was all to eager to perform.

"I know, but you love me anyway, come on…admit it," Eve answered with a daring tone to her words and twinkle in her eyes as it was clear to Shego that the blue haired young woman was enjoying their little talk.

"If we say yes will you suck on my toes," Raquel questioned aloud curiously before she could only sit back and grin widely like the Cheshire Cat when she saw the stunned looks aimed her way moments later.

"Now that's just nasty," Bonnie declared impatiently as she scrunched up her nose at the thought, pushing aside for that moment her own fetishes.

"No more nasty than what Shego uses that saddle and riding crop for," Raquel shot back, beginning to get a little bit of a defensive tone to her words, as she considered the last statement as an affront to her.

"Do I want to know," Ron asked fearfully, terrified more so that he had already guessed the use than that Shego or Raquel would actually tell him why.

"Probably not, at least any more so than you want to know why we go through so many bottles of chocolate syrup and whipped cream every week," Bonnie replied with a half shrug of her shoulders before she was stopped in her tracks when Ron reached around her and took a handful of her breasts, one full one for each hand.

"Why do I even bother," Ron groaned back in disbelief before letting out a little laugh at the knowledge that Bonnie was right.

"Because we love you," Rex suddenly exclaimed with a wide and toothy grin before he bypassed Bonnie and wrapped his arms around Ron's left arm in an odd kind of hug.

"Heh…smart kid, now if only his mother would show even close to the same level of intelligence once in a while," Shego remarked with a look of dark amusement as she gave Ron a quick raise of her eyebrows when he flashed a curious look her way.

"You would say something like that wouldn't you Shego," Eve quipped quickly with a less than thrilled tone to her words as she leaned forward a bit and brushed some hair out of Hannah's face, tucking it behind her ear for good measure.

"Eve…Shego…play nice, thank you Rex…I love you to little buddy," Ron cautioned the two women strongly though with a soft tone of voice as he gave the two a quick look before he turned his attention to his son, smiling widely.

"Heh…yeah," Rufus chirped up in agreement as he began to hop up and down in his spot in the grass before he scampered up Rex's pant leg and shirt until he was standing on the young boy's shoulder, making him giggle because it tickled.

"The little guy's got it right…ah," Bonnie declared with a proud smile that flashed across her beautiful face before Ron gave both of her breasts a good hard squeeze.

"I smart," Saul chirped up with a slightly hurt pout on his little lips as he pulled away from Shego and stomped over to face Rex face to face.

"Yes Saul, you are smart, and I love you to," Bonnie agreed with a warm smile before she pulled the young boy close and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. In response the young boy only blushed and giggled before turning away.

"Quite the little mutual appreciation society we have going here huh," Shego grumbled out loud with a tone of voice that though sounding like her usual old self was one that Ron and the others could tell that underneath it all she was quite happy to be where she was.

"Sure my love, this all wouldn't work without it, no Rachel…no…we don't put the grass in our mouth," Ron started to chime in agreement with Shego before he caught Eve's youngest daughter trying to stuff some blades of grass into her mouth and moved to stop her. Ron started to get up from his seat to further prove his point but Bonnie reached down and pinned his legs to their place, letting out a slight growl until he returned the hand that had brushed the grass out of Rachel's mouth to in her mind its rightful place on her breast.

"So now…about you sucking my toes," Raquel questioned softly with a curious and dirty look sent Eve's way as Ron was thankful that the children there were all to young to fully understand what Raquel was talking about.

"Only if you agree to suck my," Even started to shoot back with an equally dirty look while leaning forward and arching her back to stick her chest before Bonnie cut her off.

"Hey now, not in front of the kids, you two wanna continue down that little tangent that's fine with me, just do it without the rest of us and on your own time, the children won't have any part of it," Bonnie declared strongly with an assertive edge to her words and a fire in her gaze as she glared back and forth between the two women before they both then threw their hands up in defeat.

"Okay…we give, so how about this…we have Tara come and bring the kids in and we adults have all have some fun," Raquel acknowledged softly with a restrained smile before she offered up an idea that had just come to her.

"Sounds good to me, baby," Eve soundly agreed, eagerly nodding her head up and down, before she raised her hand as if in an attempt to offer to be the one to alert the blonde, finally directing her gaze at Ron.

"Bon-Bon…Shego, your thoughts," Ron wondered aloud with a calm tone of voice as he tried to sound as if he didn't favor either saying yes or no, truly wanting their honest opinion.

"Well…if Jess joins us…then I'm in," Bonnie softly replied after staying silent for several thought filled moments with an interested look in her eyes as she turned to first Shego and then she leaned over to one side so that she could look him briefly in the eye.

"Well…Saul, time for you to go inside…that enough for an answer," Shego offered up with a crooked smile before getting up to her feet and carrying her son inside, followed closely behind by Eve and Raquel and their children. After they had left Bonnie let out a soft giggle as she undid the knots on either side of her body of her bikini bottom, letting it fall to the ground.

The Possible's House-The Garage

"She over her cold yet," James wondered aloud, trying to sound as if the question had arisen completely out of thin air and asked by someone besides himself.

"I think so…maybe, it's hard to tell with Mihm, she's sick so often that the difference between sick and healthy for her is so small that it can get fuzzy pretty quickly," Kim replied with a tired yawn as she sat down on the stool beside her father and then proceeded to try to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"I know that feeling, when you were little every time that you got the sniffles I wanted to take you to the hospital, thank God for your mother, otherwise we'd still be paying hospital bills," James counseled softly with a clear tone of concern in his words as he stopped trying to read the serial number on a microchip under the magnifying glass in front of him and turned to look at his daughter.

"Really, it's just that after being poisoned by Shego and Drakken and all I just can't help feeling…knowing, that I'm responsible for her condition somehow, Dad…because of me she'll never lead a normal life, she already takes more pills than Nanna ever did," Kim responded with a melancholy expression darkening her countenance as her shoulders slumped down a bit and she resorted to staring at an oil stain on the floor.

"It wasn't your fault Kim, it was Shego…well more Drakken's fault but I do know that Shego feels really badly about it, told me so herself…and before you even say it I can read people remember, I may not be able to see people's aura's like Raquel but I don't need to know, I know when my girl is blaming herself for things that are like totally out of her control," Monique interjected with what she hoped was a rousing and reassuring speech as she stepped through the doorway, holding a couple of glasses of lemonade in her hands.

"But Nique," Kim started to argue with a somber frown and pout as she took one of the glasses of lemonade from her old friend before taking a sip as that old friend stopped her in her tracks.

"Don't but me anything Kim, especially when you're wearing those shorts, sorry Dad…but it had to be said, now look it was wrong of Shego to poison you but what's done is done and no matter how much we want to change it nobody can take it back, so right now we just have to learn to live with what we have, Mihm is going to get sick an awful lot, that's just what our lives are like," Monique countered with a very determined and serious look on her face as she corrected Kim and laid down the law for her, at least as she saw it.

"I uh think what Monique is trying to say Kim is that the best that you can hope for now is to make Mihm's life as easy as you can and be there for her when problems arise, it's not pretty or nice but it's where we're at," James added with a serious tone to his words as he sat down on the stool beside Kim and laid a reassuring and comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know, it's just that it's not fair that Mihm will never get to do all of those things that every mother dreams of watching her daughter do…I don't think that I can do it daddy," Kim answered softly with a nervous look of uncertainty as she turned towards her father, doing her best not to cry.

"What," Monique exclaimed loudly with an alarmed look to her as she took a half step back from the shock of the statement before she regained her composure and pursed her lips in frustration.

"I'll have none of that young lady, you're a Possible remember, anything's possible for a Possible," James stated as he reiterated his family's famous motto for what felt like the millionth time, finally getting his oldest and only daughter to smile, if for even only a few fleeting moments.

"Yeah Kim, your dad's right, so why don't you take a nice long sip of that cold lemonade that I was so kind to bring out to you and maybe it'll help clear your head," Monique agreed eagerly with a hopeful tone to her words before she lightly bumped the glass of lemonade in Kim's hand and then reached in for an ice cube. As Kim started to take a drink Monique used the ice cube to try and cool herself down. She first ran it across her forehead and then down her neck before letting it slide down a little further past her collarbone. James had to bite his bottom lip and curl his toes up in his shoes to keep from following a few droplets of water as they slid down the young woman's chest.

"Uh…honey, I think I hear your mother calling us…we should probably go in now," James said with a stammer and a stutter as he forced himself to tear his gaze away from just how low Monique's top was cut and just where the droplets of water were sliding and focus instead on Kim's face.

"Ah…really, personally I think that I'd rather stay out here a little longer, what do you think Kim," Monique replied with an impatient pout and a tone to her words that even James understood, meaning that she wanted a little time alone with her favorite member of the Possible family.

"Huh, oh uh y…yeah, you can get us a refill dad, tell mom we'll be right in," Kim nervously agreed with an uneasy half smile as she handed her half empty glass of lemonade to her father.

"I'll uh…do that, see you two inside…don't take to long out here or your food will get cold," James declared softly with a slightly tense expression tightening his features as he stood silently staring at the two before slowly heading out of the garage, shaking his head at where things had progressed to.

"Now that we're alone, this girl wants a little sugar…have my dessert before dinner," Monique said softly, almost in a husky whisper, as she slowly walked around Kim until she got in front of her, finally sitting on the surprised redhead's lap and staring deeply into her eyes.

"It'll ruin your dinner ya know," Kim cautioned softly with a bit of a restrained tone of concern as she looked intently into Monique's eyes.

"I'll chance it," Monique quipped with a sly grin before she pulled Kim onto a kiss, leaving her hands free to explore. It would give James a start later that day to find two bras in between the bench and the wall when he had stopped to look for a missing transistor.

END OF CHAPTER 51

Author's Note: Thank again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the other chapters. As always reviews are greatly appreciated and suggestions often find their way into future chapters. A side note I'm wondering which fetish each of the women would fit best, and by fetish I mean that like Yori would fit the Japanese schoolgirl fetish, with Shego perhaps the sexy spy, Kim the secret agent, not sure who'd fit the sexy cheerleader…Joss the cowgirl and so on and so forth, any ideas…it all could fit into a future chapter. I'm trying to get to a million words and a thousand reviews, so hopefully I'll get there with all of your help. Any questions please pose in a pm format and again thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the other chapters. Thank You.


	206. Missing Moments Volume 52

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**CHAPTER 52**

Zita's Studio

"Are you sure about this Z, I feel kinda…exposed," Selina wondered aloud, a strong blush on her cheeks, as she did her best to cover herself with her hands. That was no small task given how little the bikini that she had on was truly covering. Kim had on first seeing the young woman compared her to Yori during their early days. Though Joss had pointed out that Selina differed in one, or maybe two, distinct ways. Yori was built for agility, speed, and agility. To that end she was one of the flatter chested of Ron's women, but that occurrence did little to nothing to color anyone's opinion of her. Selina was close to Yori in general figure but her curves were noticeably larger.

"So what…you're beautiful Selina, so stop hiding it and show it off, besides you did pick like the smallest bikini in the drawer, so it's your fault," Zita replied with a bit of a frustrated tone to her words before she went to change cameras, hoping that Selina wouldn't make a run for it in the meantime.

"Yeah aunt Selina, you're smokin…if it wasn't for Summer I'd," Rosa started to add with a smile of pride brightening her features as she cocked her head to one side slightly, taking a few moments to drink in the full beauty that was Selina, before she caught her mothers look of disapproval and shut up instantly.

"I think that it's best that you don't finish that sentence honey, especially considering that the pool party is this Sunday for your aunt Marcella's birthday, and if all of our times together have taught us anything it's that she'll want us all in bikini's," Zita cautioned with a less than pleased frown slightly creasing her forehead as she got the next camera ready to take pictures.

"Ah, so that explains why you've started spending hours doing crunches and haven't touched a beer in weeks," Rosa remarked with a highly amused smirk spread across her lips before she momentarily thought about exposing the film in the camera that her mother had just set down.

"Gotta regain my girlish figure, especially given the bikini's that she's picked out for us, Raquel will probably spend all day picking her bottom's out of her butt-crack," Zita quipped with a forced pout of pride before she started to strike a pose but then thought better of it and instead seemed to felt hat she wasn't quite in shape just yet and looked to hide behind Rosa a little.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Rosa added with a dirty grin as she couldn't help but allow her mind to be filled with dirty images of one of her favorite aunts.

"She's almost old enough to be your mother ya know," Zita pointed out with a slightly offended scowl pointed towards Rosa before she walked over and brushed some of Selina's hair off of her shoulder.

"She's almost old enough to be my mother…though I'm damn glad that she isn't, the things that woman can do with her tongue," Selina added with at first a look that clearly showed that she really didn't like that thought before past experiences with her favorite Native American lover entered her mind, resulting in her spacing off for a few moments.

"I know what you mean, you think she's good you should have met Shego, that woman had been around the world quite a few times, the only times that she ever slowed down…sexually speaking, was when she either wasn't here or was pregnant…she'd wear you out in no time flat, the whole while that damn smile of hers would never fade," Zita agreed quickly with a wide grin before she let herself think back for a few wonderful fleeting moments on how things used to be.

"Summer can do the same thing, her hands can be sending me to heaven while this little smile of hers never slips off of her face, God I love that woman," Rosa added with an almost dreamlike glazing over of her eyes as the memories of some of her and Summer's nights together flooded into her mind effortlessly.

"Ew…okay, that was definitely something that I never…ever, needed to know anything about," Zita grumbled out impatiently with an annoyed and slightly sickened expression to her features before she buried her face into the crook in Selina's neck, tightly squeezing her eyes shut in the hope that she could block out the images that dared to enter her mind.

"Ya know girl, you're going to prematurely age your mother doing that, and I like having my lovers around for as long as possible okay, took me long enough to get the lot of you and," Selina declared straight at her niece with a serious look in her eyes, before her voice softened as the worry in her words became clear.

"Hey now, I'm not planning on going anywhere, just as long as my crazy eldest daughter doesn't give me a heart attack first by telling me stories about her sordid love life with our beautiful blonde porter," Zita replied, her voice full of certainty and feeling, with a stern frown darkening her features as she leaned away from Selina briefly before casting a short glance at her eldest daughter.

"She's not a porter mom, she's my lover, hell she's practically my sister," Rosa remarked with a dark little laugh as she crossed her arms proudly in front of her chest and stuck out her chin, making to strike a pose like a triumphant statue.

"Don't even joke about that, I don't have a problem with you being a lesbian or with Summer as your girlfriend, you two being lovers at this age wouldn't have been my first choice…but like me you are an excellent judge of character and Summer's a great girl, we lucked out…we both lucked out," Zita declared with a slightly aghast expression marring her features before she sternly looked straight at her daughter.

"That we did…so are we done yet, I told Summer that I'd be home in time to watch the news with her," Rosa started to eagerly agree before her tone changed to one of anxious expectation, making her sound as if she was in a hurry to get somewhere.

"Not yet, I think that I still have one more outfit to try on, Kim slipped it into my bag before I left this morning," Selina answered softly with a nervous and curious tone to her words, revealing without saying that she hadn't actually looked at what was inside the box that Kim had slipped into her bag that morning.

"That woman has a dirty mind, she doesn't let her public know but she does…and why do you want to get home to watch the news with Summer so badly, that hot rookie reporter get a promotion, the blonde one with the big boobs," Zita chimed in with an amused smirk curling up the edges of her lips before she leaned in and gave Selina a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oh that one…yeah, she is hot…and always wearing those overly tight skirts, I think that last week I saw a nice camel," Selina replied with a highly interested grin spreading from ear to ear before Zita stopped her in her tracks by grabbing her butt with her right hand and giving it a good squeeze.

"That's enough out of you, come on…let's go see what Kim gave you, Rosa…you can wait in the car, here are the keys…if we're not out there in thirty minutes you can leave without us," Zita said softly, mostly to Rosa's back as her eldest daughter wasn't in the mood to see her mother and one of her youngest aunts make out right then and there on their way back to the dressing room. To that end she made her way out to the car, deciding to check under the seats and in the center console, hoping to find some cash. Instead she was surprised by what she found.

"A pregnancy test…and it's positive…whoa," Rosa exclaimed out loud under her breath in shock and amazement before she hastily put it back and checked to make sure that no one had seen her.

The House-The Break Room

"To bad you're not a few years older blondie…because otherwise I'd," Marcella started to announce with her usual husky tone as she trailed a finger down Summer's cheek before Hope grabbed her finger and pulled it away from the young blonde.

"Come on Marcella, not this again, you can't go around hitting on our niece's girlfriends every chance that you get, bad girl," Hope interjected with a serious frown as she used her free hand to wrap it around Marcella's still slim figure and pull her close, earning her a sigh of relief from Summer.

"You can't just have sex with whoever you want…as odd as that seems around here, if you're really that horny then why don't you see if Raquel is around, she always seems to be up for a good time," Britina added softly, though she made every effort to make her words to her least used lover sound as much like an insult without actually insulting her as she could, hoping that the still beautiful brunette would get the point and straighten up.

"N…no, it's okay, I'm far to young for you," Summer eagerly agreed through a stutter as she vigorously nodded her head, wishing to high heaven that she had decided to put something more on than just a pair of panties and one of Rosa's shirts that she had cut high enough that her navel could show. The blonde had fully intended to lay down for a nap and so had forgone putting a bra on for the time being, now regretting it as the room was a bit cold and she was sure that Marcella was aware of it.

"See, even she agrees with us, so why don't you just go fuck yourself or something, God knows you don't need Ron to get off," Hope replied with fervor as she scowled at Marcella, knowing full well that her words would not go unchallenged.

"So…neither do either of you, don't think I don't hear you…giving names to the new shower head, and did either of you ever stop to wonder what the situation would be if Summer were a few years older and not with our dear Rosa," Marcella shot back quickly as she whirled around on Hope and almost silently dared her to object.

"Ours is not to wonder why, ours is to deal with the here and now, and our here and now is that she's far to young to have your kind of fun Marcella," Hope began to counter with a slight upturning of the corners of her lips before Marcella quickly cut in, lightly poking her first in the middle of her chest before playfully poking each breast with the tip of her index finger.

"Oh yeah Hope, and just what do you think my kind of fun is huh," Marcella asked forcefully with an inquisitive expression on her face, her hands on her hips as she leaned forward a little bit, just slightly getting in Hope's face.

"Because honey, it's written all over your face and in your journals, your kind of fun is very nearly every kind of kinky sex you can think of, now I'll admit some of them have been quite enjoyable, but Summer and Rosa have something special, and I'll be damned if I let you screw that up because you can't control your libido," Britina answered for Hope, who looked more than a little flustered at Marcella's sudden exclamation, as she walked over and calmly looped her arms around the shorter woman's waist, slowly pulling her back a foot or two.

"I think that you've got quite the vivid imagination there blondie, and don't think that you can change my mind by digging those big aging pop star tits of yours into my back…no matter how good they feel, it won't work, not unless you're willing to spend the rest of the day with me…I picked up a few new tricks off the internet and I've just been dying to try them out," Marcella responded softly with a tone of voice that made it seem as if she was regarding Britina's words as if they were meant to describe someone else entirely.

"Not quite my dear, I just have the unfortunate affliction of knowing how your mind works, an affliction I am sad to say that most of the women in this house have come down with," Britina softly whispered into Marcella's ear before she had to resort to something a little more physical to keep the slightly shorter woman in her arms. As Marcella began to lightly struggle to free herself Britina slid her left hand down far enough to grab her crotch and raised the other to get a good handful of breast, with both actions managing to both keep Marcella quiet for a few moments and provide herself a good and quick buzz in all of the right places.

"Guess it's better than coming down with the clap," Hope remarked with a darkly amused smirk playing across her lips as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and waited for the others to roll their eyes and groan softly at her bad joke.

"I'll uh…have to take your word for it…I think," Summer nervously mumbled out softly halfway under her breath as she looked more than a bit grossed out at the topic of the entire discussion.

"Yeah…I think that's probably for the best honey, once Marcella gets on one of her rolls she's quite often almost impossible to stop," Hope began to say to try to comfort her new niece a little if she could before Marcella cut her off.

"So then why doesn't she just answer the question, if she wasn't with Rosa would she want to move in here with us anyway," Marcella exclaimed loudly and clearly as she turned her gaze to bore into one of her newest nieces, searching her closely for even the slightest betrayal of emotion.

"What," Britina cried out in shock, her eyes wide and mouth open, as she very nearly let Marcella slip from her grasp but somehow managed to hold on at the last minute.

"Don't answer that, she doesn't have to answer that, you don't have to answer that…in fact I think that I'd prefer it if you didn't," Hope snapped out sharply with her arms spread out wide, almost physically keeping Summer and Britina and Marcella apart, all while secretly praying that the beautiful young blonde would take her advice and keep her mouth shut. To the brunette's great relief Summer did just that for a few moments; seemingly deep in thought before she spoke back up.

"Um actually…yeah, I think I probably would…uh, please don't tell Rosa about this, I don't want her to get it into her head that I'm even thinking about anyone else but her, I'm not worried about her getting jealous but she's got enough on her plate with work and school…speaking of which I really need to get back to our room and study, we have a big history test coming up on Monday and we can't do poorly on it," Summer nervously and anxiously answered with a slight stutter to her words at first, her lips trembling a bit, as she appeared to be noticeably uncomfortable.

"Well then we won't keep you, will we Marcella…you got your answer, now shut up about it…forever," Hope declared with a warm and slightly appreciative smile to Summer before she turned her attention to Marcella, fixing her with a stern and steady gaze, silently telling her to let it drop.

"And if I don't, what if I want to…oh," Marcella started to answer with a daring and somewhat edgy tone to her words before she went almost instantly silent when Britina gave her crotch and left breast another good hard squeeze before whispering something softly into her ear.

"T…thanks," Summer mumbled back slowly with a thoroughly confused furrowing of her brows, before she made a little nervous curtsey and then hurried from the room.

"Well…that went well," Hope said softly, her voice dripping openly with sarcasm, as she whirled around back to Marcella after watching Summer go, curling her toes up to steel herself from checking out her niece's bountiful but well toned backside as she left the room.

"Only because I molested Marcella in front of everyone," Britina started to add with a slightly queasy expression and nervous look before she gave Marcella another squeeze just as she was about to make a quip.

"See…told you," Marcella proudly announced in triumph as she wriggled out of Britina's grasp before turning back and giving the slightly surprised blonde a quick peck on the cheek.

"Again…yay for you, now that had better be the last time that we ever speak of this or else Ron and Kim will hear of it and they will make sure that it's over, are we clear," Hope shot back straight to Marcella, making very sure that the other woman was paying attention to her and not spacing off, as usual.

"We're right as rain there baby, I'll be a good girl now…granted I don't have to play by myself tonight, I'll expect to see the two of you in my room at ten sharp, Jessica got me some special lotions that are supposed to get warm when you spread them on your skin, and I don't think that I have to tell you but I've got a long laundry list of ideas for how to use them, bye," Marcella remarked with an excited and amused smirk on her lips as she looked back and forth between Hope and Britina before she gave each one of them a quick kiss on the lips and then left the room, humming softly to herself.

"Did she just," Britina started to wonder aloud with a confused and slightly worried look to her as she turned to Hope and gently laid a hand on the shorter woman's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, we totally walked right into that one," Hope agreed with a soft groan before she let out a laugh and then lead the blonde away for a little quiet time on the couch in the living room, deciding that both could do well with a little time to rest up before their night with Marcella.

END OF MISSING MOMENTS VOLUME 52

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and other chapters. As always reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated as suggestions often have a way of finding their way into future chapters. If anyone would like to take a kid or two and write their own stories for them that's fine with me, just ask first. I have to admit that there are ladies that I forgot to add to this group, with one of them being that toy company owner's assistant, I forgot her name and now it's to late. I'm trying to get to one million words and a thousand reviews, so any help there is greatly appreciated. If you have any questions please feel free to send me a pm and I'll do my best to answer them as soon as possible. Sorry to everyone for taking so long, I have so much on my plate, to many XBOX360 and PS3 games for a start, and now that the new television season is back…


	207. Missing Moments Volume 53

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**CHAPTER 53**

The House

Looking at the myriad of pictures on the wall she wondered where the time had all gone to. When she had first gazed upon these framed time capsules she had been a bright eyed and firm breasted girl of only eighteen. Now the glimpses of her reflection in the glass that look back at her are very different. He once honey blonde hair had faded and was now starting to more resemble salt and pepper. Her body had succumbed to the effects of aging despite her best efforts. At fifty-five looking good was now all relative in her mind. She had noticed that Ron had less time for her these days, however it was not something that she fretted over or worried about. They still had a great relationship, and she guessed that the newer women in the house and the children, now that he had retired, were taking up most of his free time. They had long since given up trying to calculate or even estimate the number of diapers that had been changed, the number of bottles that had been heated up and given to whining children, or number of prenatal visits.

"Hey Lacey, you in here I really…oh, there you are," Danielle asked with a bored and slightly nervous furrowing of her brows, before she absentmindedly blew up out of the corner of her mouth to try and lightly brush off the stray strands of hair that had fallen down across her forehead.

"I'm here Dani, did you need something, I'm really not in the mood to play peacemaker between you and Marcella again, I thought that was what Raquel was for," Lacey answered with an exasperated sigh as she only lifted her gaze to lazily look back at the much younger woman in the reflection of the pictures in front of her.

"No…Marcella and I are just fine thanks, actually it was Yori that wanted me to find you, she said something about the Middleton high school cheer squad needing some pointers," Danielle shot back lazily through a long yawn as she slipped around the corner of the doorway and strolled into the room, stretching as she went, only accentuating the fact that she was wearing next to nothing. Like Raquel Danielle was more than gifted where it mattered, at least physically. To that end Lacey waged a seemingly never-ending struggle to keep both of them fully clothed as much as possible. It was a war that she knew that she didn't have a chance in hell of actually winning, but she had to at least give it a try.

"I'm flattered that she thought of me…really, though I'm not sure what pointers I could possibly give to the squad, I mean I don't think that I've even worn a skirt in years," Lacey said softly with an almost somber pout to her lips before she reached out and caught Danielle by the wrist, finally pulling her close.

"Beats me to love, but that's what she said, so I'm being a good little sex slave and doing what my mistress tells me to do," Danielle whispered softly up to Lacey with slutty and playful smirk to her lips and a slight twinkle in her eyes before Lacey reached her other hand up and covered the younger woman's mouth.

"For the last time Dani, you are not a sex slave, none of us are, we're all here because we're in love with Ron and the rest of us and we want to be together, and as for the sex, you're only having as much sex as you want to have, and when you dress like that I can't blame the others in the slightest for wanting a piece of you," Lacey stated seriously down to the shorter woman as she let go of her wrist and mouth and let her hands softly slide down first Danielle's back before landing on her shapely backside.

"Well, I don't know about you…but I've got some free time, I don't think that Yori would mind at all if we…had a little fun first," Danielle mumbled under her breath into Lacey's right ear as she looped her arms around the formerly blonde's neck and pushed herself up onto her tiptoes. Towards the end of her words she punctuated each word with a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry honey, but Yori is as punctual as they come, she'll notice if I'm even a few seconds late," Lacey somberly whispered back with a soft kiss on Danielle's forehead before the two were interrupted.

"Which you will be if you don't get that old saggy butt of yours moving," Trish joked with a sarcastic grin on her face as she leaned up against the doorframe with her arms crossed across her chest and her hot pink hair cascading down her bare chest and shoulders in soft ringlets.

"Grr…look who's talking pinky," Danielle shot back with a biting edge to her words, leaving Lacey to wonder if the Native American and Spanish woman was actually angry or just shooting a few snarky words towards the former pop princess turned adult film star.

"Hey now, was that really necessary, I was just helping you make sure that Lacey got moving before Yori got mad," Trish declared back softly with a slightly nervous and anxious smile before she shrugged her shoulders and sauntered into the room, hips going up and down like a seesaw as she went, an act that got both Lacey and Danielle's full attention.

"Don't worry so much Trish, it'll give you wrinkles…and you don't need any of those just yet, I mean you're barely out of your teens," Lacey started to say softly and supportively to the pink haired young woman as she let go of Danielle and pulled the other woman into a warm hug.

"Hey, I'm still in my teens…for another few months at least," Danielle announced proudly at first before her expression changed to a slightly giddy grin and she laughed it off.

"Yeah, you're just barely older than Tyra and Myra and only a few days younger than Regina and Jolene," Lacey pointed out with a sympathetic tone to her words as she smiled and the much younger woman before she along with Trish pulled her into a combined hug.

"Well what can we say, Ron likes us young," Trish snickered with a sly grin as she reached around with one hand and undid the knot of Danielle's g-string top and yanked it away, dropping it just behind her.

"He likes us all, young and old, I should know I was younger than either one of you when I moved in, I was barely eighteen," Lacey proudly proclaimed to both far younger women with a calm but yet very serious expression and tone to her words, making sure that both knew that she was being completely serious.

"Yeah, and you were pregnant shortly thereafter," Trish revealed with a slightly amused and playful smirk on her lips as she snuggled in a bit closer to the former blonde, sliding her right hand in between the trio before she began to softly stroke the front of Lacey's crotch.

"And have had like seven kids since," Danielle added eagerly with a couple quick nods of her head before hopping up on her tiptoes and giving Lacey a quick peck on the cheek.

"So, for all that we know the both of you might be pregnant right now," Lacey countered with a sly and knowing grin as she reached around the two far enough so that she could lay both of her hands on the younger women's stomachs.

"Nah…I'd know," Danielle remarked with a slightly uneasy smile as she slowly shook her head and tried to shake the thought from her mind.

"Because of your aura," Trish wondered aloud with a curious look and tone to her words as she edged in a bit closer to the brunette, a little worried.

"Exactly," Danielle answered with a nervous and shaky grin as she hoped that Lacey wasn't right and that she wasn't pregnant.

"And when was the last time that you had it read anyway," Lacey shot back with as innocent of a tone to her voice as she could muster at that exact moment, all the while secretly reveling in the subdued fear that she saw in both Danielle and Trish's eyes.

"Uh oh," Danielle mumbled weakly looking scared, before Lacey let out a little laugh and gave them each one last quick kiss on the lips and then started for the door.

"Have fun ladies," Lacey quipped with a sly grin brightening up her features greatly before she blew them a kiss and then slipped out of the room. They could hear her softly laughing most of the way down the long hallway.

"She's crazy…right," Trish remarked a little more weakly then she intended, as she again hoped that Lacey had been just joking with them and was not actually telling them the truth.

"Yeah…crazy, heh," Danielle added as she stepped back and took a deep breath, an act that caused her considerable bust to bounce noticeably before Trish's eyes, something that the former pop star did not miss.

"Y…yeah, what were we saying," Trish lazily mumbled back softly, her gaze completely fixed on Danielle's breasts, an occurrence that was not all that uncommon in their daily lives.

"Let's go, you can stare at my boobs later," Danielle lightly grumbled back to her with only a slightly annoyed edge to her words before she took her hand and the two tore off out of the room, desperate to find Raquel.

Global Justice Headquarters-Women's Locker Room

"Alright ladies, we don't have all day you know, if the four of you ever want to join Global Justice then we're going to have to whip you into shape," Eve stated with as serious and commanding of a tone of voice as she could muster at that moment while her mind's eye was feasting on all of the naked flesh in front of her.

"Look, I'm not against showing some skin…but don't you think that this is a little ridiculous, I mean I still have to make it back to the station in time to do the nightly news, I got a story that'll make my career," Regina argued with a slightly curious and annoyed scowl as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and scowled heavily across at her slightly younger twin sister Jolene.

"Don't look at me sis, I got no problem with my birthday suit," Jolene replied with a daring snicker as she flicked her tongue stud at her slightly older sister and struck a pose, one that she had used many times before on the runway.

"Us either," Tyra and Myra said together in perfect unison as usual, though their demeanors differed greatly, before Regina cut back in.

"Do you two have to do…everything…together still, I mean it's strange enough that you sleep and bathe together…but then you never sleep with Ron or one of us unless you're both there, what is that," Regina interjected with a slightly awkward and grossed out expression darkening her features as she took a half step further away from Tyra and Myra.

"Hey now don't knock it, it's not like we go to the bathroom together or anything, we made a promise to each other after our parents died that we'd never be apart," Myra started to answer with a defensive and slightly upset scowl to her as she looked ready to argue her case, seeing nothing much wrong with her and her twin sisters actions over the years and currently.

"And so far we've kept to that promise," Tyra nodded her agreement as she definitively added her voice to her twin sisters.

"Well good for you…but again Eve, do we really have to be naked for this, I mean I like looking at Myra's twins as much as the next girl, but I can see that at home any time that I want, that and more," Regina said softly after several silent moments in the room, sighing a bit before she reached down and rubbed off a spot that she thought that she saw on one of the diamond encrusted stud that pierced her left nipple.

"You're naked for your physical, and since this is all on such short notice I'm afraid that we're forced to let the new girl do it," Eve answered with a bit of a playful smirk curling up the edges of her lips, a smirk that one gets when they know something that others don't, and liked it a lot.

"The new girl…wait, you don't mean," Tyra started to wonder aloud with a slight groan and sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she quickly guessed the exact person that Eve was talking about, quickly guessed and wasn't quite sure that she liked the idea of it.

"What, who are we talking about again," Jolene asked, looking thoroughly confused, as she looked first to her twin sister and then to Eve, hoping that she could get a reading off of them by watching their body language.

"You don't wanna know sis, trust me," Regina grumbled softly into her palms as she used them to cover her face and try to contain her frustration at whom she now to guessed was the one that would be doing their physical.

"Why, is she really that bad, she's not a demon is she," Myra asked back looking unsure of what was happening before she threw the last part in mostly as a bit of a joke.

"Well uh…that kinda depends on your definition of demon…actually," Eve replied with a slightly nervous and shaky laugh as she then began to try and appear as if she were totally engrossed with something that she had written on her clipboard, even though all of the pages had been printed out from her computer and there wasn't a pencil anywhere to be found anywhere near them.

"Wait a minute, if you're thinking of who I think that you're thinking then she's certainly not a demon, okay she's a bit clumsy I'll admit but," Tyra started to say with a slightly anxious from to her before Eve cut in.

"A bit clumsy is an understatement, the poor girl can't walk five feet without tripping and falling over her own feet," Eve admitted, a bit sheepishly, as she blushed deeply and shrugged her shoulders, flashing a million watt smile at the other women.

"It's not her fault, she's got bigger knockers than even Eve here, the girls in accounting call her titanic tits, half the guys here would love to fuck her brains out…just as long as they could put a paper bag over her head first," Myra pointed out with a joking little laugh as she relayed the news that she had heard to her sister and lovers.

"She's ugly, I don't remember any of the nurses being ugly, in fact some of them are pretty hot, there's this British chick with legs that go on for miles and an ass that," Jolene started to explain with a happy and dreamy smile brightening her face as she remembered the nurse that had caught her attention.

"That's her," Tyra exclaimed with a voice mixed with both triumph and relief as she nodded her head and let out a deep sigh.

"What was her name again," Myra wondered aloud, casting a quick glance in Eve's direction, hoping the older woman would help her out.

"Martha, Martha Johns, and she's not ugly at all…okay maybe she's not going to be gracing any runways in Paris modeling any of Monique or Bonnie's design's anytime soon but…there are those that find her quite attractive," Eve replied, calmly at first, before Tyra noticed a bit of strength and certainty in her words as at the end of her answer the still beautiful Eve busied herself with checking whether or not she had correctly filled out all of her paperwork properly.

"Oh come on, we all know that you've always been a boob chick, you haven't met a nice rack that you haven't liked," Regina joked with a highly amused and sarcastic smirk brightening her expression as she walked up and then gave a slightly blushing Eve a kiss on the cheek.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about, that's not true," Eve replied with a slight blush and nervous edge to her words as she turned her head and tried to look away but couldn't stop herself from checking out the well endowed Myra out of the corner of her eye.

"Hmpf…Miri, always Miri," Tyra grumbled out softly with a slightly hurt and impatient frown on her face as she set her hands on her hips and let her bottom lip slide out into a bit of a pout.

"Ah…come on Tiri, don't tell us you're jealous of your baby sister, you may not be on the lovely Eve's level but your twins are just fine in my book," Jolene quipped with a sly grin and a little giggle as she snuck up behind Tyra and reached her arms around until she could pull the slightly older woman into a tight embrace, using the newscasters breasts as two points to hold tightly onto. Before Tyra could speak Jolene began to softly nuzzle the side of her neck, smiling happily when she felt a shiver go through her lovers body.

"Jolene…you know you don't count," Tyra mumbled softly back to Jolene with a tense and nervous smile on her lips as she tried to look the younger women in the eye but failed.

"What…why," Jolene grumped back unhappily with a somber pout on her lips before she went to work, making sure that Tyra wouldn't not overlook her at that moment.

"Because…ah…yeah…right there," Tyra started to answer the question before what Jolene was doing to her got the better of her and soon she found that she could not speak anything but odd mumbles and moans and groans.

"Told ya I knew what I was talking about, now since this Martha is probably going to start with Eve first…so that leaves us plenty of time to get you all cleaned up for your physical, because you my dear are a very dirty girl…and I know just the thing to clean you up," Jolene snickered softly into Tyra's ear, her breath hot against the back of the older woman's neck, as her hands went to work, working a magic that Tyra knew well. The soft moans and groans that escaped her lips mere seconds later paid testament to how well Jolene knew what she liked.

"You're almost as bad as Marcella…you know that right, and she's like ancient," Eve groaned out loud in frustration as she couldn't help but blush a bit, using her clipboard to hide her face.

"I'll remember to tell her you said that," Myra quipped with a sly grin as she walked over and gave Eve a quick peck on the cheek, all before wrapping her arms around the older woman and burying her face into the side of her neck.

"Tell who what, oh my you're…naked," A fresh voice wondered aloud at first with a curious edge to her words before she popped the top on her can of pop, with her clipboard tucked underneath her arm as she slipped into the room. Before she had a chance to react the built up pressure within the can exploded outwards, showering a yelping Myra with a wave of carbonated water.

END OF CHAPTER 53

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the other chapters. As always reviews are greatly appreciated and questions are welcome, as long as they're in a pm form, and suggestions are always welcome, as they often find their way into the story itself. Sorry for taking so long but Skyrim and other things have slowed me down, hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. Thank You.


	208. Missing Moments Volume 54

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**CHAPTER 54**

Global Justice Headquarters-Women's Locker Room

"Aah," Myra exclaimed loudly, scrunching up her face and squeezing her eyes tightly shut, as she threw her hands up at her sides above her shoulders in sudden surprise and panic.

"Oh yeah," Regina laughed out loud with a yelp of exclamation as she triumphantly thrust her arms up into the air in celebration, secretly wishing that she could be the one to help Myra clean herself up.

"Well this isn't a good start…uh Myra, Martha, do either of you need any," Eve let slip with a worried expression as she started to lean forward to help clean Myra up before they cut in. Blushing as deeply as a roaring fire Martha tried to fumble around in her pocket for a tissue but she ended up knocking herself off balance and into Myra, sending them both to the floor.

"Er, shouldn't we help them," Tyra started to wonder aloud with a curious frown dampening her earlier smile as she looked to the others before making a ghost step forward.

"Heh, nope…I'd say that your sister is just fine," Jolene quipped with a sly grin and inward chuckle before she set her hands on her hips and debated whether or not to try and make a break for her camera, knowing that there'd be those in the house that would love to see the picture.

"N…no, my…I'm…so…sorry," Martha began to mumble through her thoroughly blushed cheeks as she and Myra tried to get up, only to then have Myra step on the bottom edge of her skirt, sending them both back down again. This time however Myra did a face-plant directly in between Martha's sizeable breasts.

"Score," Regina shot out under her breath as she pumped her arm in both celebration and triumph, even though in secret she wished that she could be in Myra's place.

"I'm sorry Ms. Johns, I didn't mean to," Myra started to say, her face caught in between excitement and embarrassment, before she caught the look on Martha's face. The slightly younger woman was biting her bottom lip and an almost dreamlike expression on her face, as her eyelids were fluttering quickly. It was a look that Myra knew well, but not one that she thought she'd ever see on Martha's face.

"Only took her three seconds and she's already at second base, a new record," Regina quipped with a sly grin, though one tinged with a hint of jealousy, as she crossed her arms across her chest and set her hips to one side.

"Three seconds…I can do better than that ya know, but this time I didn't…honest," Myra started to say in her defense with a defensive expression as she glanced back over her shoulder at Regina, trying to keep herself from checking the other woman out to much and getting distracted.

"I think that you'd better check again," Eve replied softly with a warm smile before she set her things down on the bench beside her and knelt down behind Martha.

"What I…oh," Myra began looking thoroughly confused before she moved her left leg and Martha let out a soft moan. Looking down she noticed that the top of her left knee was now rubbing up against the nurse's crotch, and with every slight move of her leg Martha moaned a little more.

"Like I said, second base," Regina quickly stated again, her grin soon spreading wide from ear to ear, as she leaned forward a bit and fought back the urge to laugh at the odd look on Myra's face.

"Oh my God Martha, I'm sorry I," Myra started to weakly mumble out softly, as she felt her resolve and apprehension begin to swiftly ebb away, before she found that she could no longer control her hands. Seemingly on their own they both began to move towards Martha's large breasts.

"N…no, please don't…don't stop…nnh…yeah," Martha offered back in between short intakes of breath and stuttered exhalations as she fought her inner urges and remained conscious.

"D…don't stop, but…why would you…I…I'm so sorry," Myra muttered in disbelief, not completely believing what she thought that she was hearing from the nurse, before both of her hands found their landing sites on Martha's breasts.

"D…don't be, oh God please don't stop, it feels so good," Martha gasped back softly as somewhere deep in the back of her mind she wondered feverishly where everything had gone so far off the rail.

"What should I do," Myra said quickly with a hesitant and very nervous edge to her words as she looked to her sister and the others for helping, begging for them to do something to fix the situation that she now found herself embroiled in.

"Sorry hon, you got yourself into this, you gotta get yourself out of it," Regina replied first with a honest and apologetic shrug of her shoulders before she turned to Jolene, who was to engrossed in what she was watching in front of her to answer quickly.

"You heard the woman…go on, give her what she wants," Eve quipped with a very sly grin creasing her lips and a fire in her eyes that Myra hadn't seen very often before she reached out and began to deftly unbutton the button's on Martha's blouse.

"What are you doing…Eve," Tyra exclaimed, a bit shaky at first, as she took a cautious step forward before only stopping when the older woman looked up and set her with a firm and stern gaze.

"I think that this is one of those times that we need to just shut up and do what she says okay," Regina announced with a slightly uneasy and unsure expression as she knelt down beside Myra and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Shut up and fuck me…please," Martha spat out sharply as her breathing became faster and more ragged before Eve completed her work and pulled the nurse's blouse off, followed closely by her bra.

"Yes ma'am," Jolene exclaimed with a triumphant smile, as her eyes grew wide at the sight of Martha's bare breasts, before she walked over and locked the door.

The House-Second Floor Bedroom

"Aunt Trish…could you please close your robe…or at least go back inside, you have a very nice body and all but I'd rather not explain the birds and the bees to my granddaughter here just yet," Summer exclaimed up at Trish with a less than pleased scowl darkening her features as she craned her neck up while using her free hand to cover the young child's eyes.

"Why, she'll have to learn sometime if she's around us enough anyway, might as well get it over with," Trish remarked back with a sly and relaxed laugh over a randy grin as she flaunted her figure a little bit more before being interrupted from inside the room.

"Trish, get in here already, you don't want to scar the little girl for life do you," Ron called out with a sarcastically amused edge to his words as he lightly pulled on Zhalia's leash, pulling her a bit closer to him.

"Ah, come on baby, do you have to make fun of me like that," Trish pouted back with as hurt of a look as she could muster at that moment on her face, hoping to shame Ron into wanting to make it up to her, which was something that she loved getting him to do.

"Don't start girl, you know he's just pulling your leg," Vanessa interjected with a slightly bored and impatient sigh as she started to turn to look over at the pink haired young woman before a cough from Adrianna stopped her.

"Heh…yeah, I wouldn't mind him pulling something else of mine," Trish quipped with an amused little laugh of her own before she gave her considerable assets a good shake, being instantly turned on by the look in Ron's eyes as he watched them slowly shake back and forth from one side of her chest to another.

"Ah yes…like we haven't heard that one before, now Vanessa stop moving or else I'm going to have to come over there and spank you," Adrianna stated as she made no effort to hide the sarcasm and slight annoyance in her voice, all the while barely glancing up from her sketchpad, propped up by her ever growing baby bump.

"Hmpf, now who's quoting a line for the hundredth time," Trish shot back with her voice dripping with just a hint of venom as she set her hands on her hips and lightly glared across the room at the artist, who only half heartedly returned the glare over the top of her sketchpad.

"Don't start you two…and don't give me that look…either one of you, I know how this starts," Zhalia commented after a short exhale, definitely unhappy at having her happy and peaceful time with Ron interrupted by the possibility of another fight.

"How what starts, we're not doing," Trish started to argue back impatiently as she turned her glare from Adrianna to Zhalia, still not bothering to button up her shirt, not that anyone in the room was in any eagerness to complain.

"Zhalia's right you guys, you two always do this, you start out just playfully joking back and forth and it's all well and good for awhile," Vanessa began to answer as she let out a deep breath and then did her best to instantly go back to the pose that she had been holding before Adrianna could tell her not to move again.

"And then you just don't know when to stop and before anybody's the wiser you're fighting, need I remind you that the last time that you two fought Yori had to separate you before you broke something," Ron added softly, looking somber and a little scared, a look that seemed to begin to calm Trish and Adrianna down.

"So just close your robe already and get over here," Zhalia said as she spoke up, weakly gesturing towards Trish before she started to turn back towards Ron, only stopping when Trish answered.

"Don't tell me what to do pinky," Trish shot back a bit angrier than she had intended to but the damage was done and she couldn't take it back.

"Don't call me that," Zhalia angrily snapped as she whirled away from Ron and started to spring up off of the bed, only to be restrained by Ron pulling on her leash.

"Zhalia…no," Ron cautioned with a slightly nervous and hesitant tone to his words as he gently but firmly pulled back on Zhalia's leash, keeping her pretty close to him. Normally she wouldn't have minded it in the least, in fact it usually turned her on and was part of the many games that they would play, but right now she wasn't to interested in it, thinking very heavily about unhooking the leash from her collar and going after the pink haired former pop star.

"Right baby, down girl…bad Zhalia, look at the mess that you made on the rug, you naughty girl," Trish shot out mockingly as she sarcastically slapped her thigh and acted as if Zhalia was a dog, all actions that the Egyptian did not take to kindly to.

"You bitch," Zhalia angrily growled back in her native tongue as she bolted back up off of the bed, nearly being strangled by the sudden jerk of the leash and collar, though in the back of her mind she wasn't sure if the sensation that she felt at that moment was more pain or pleasure.

"That's enough," Ron shouted out loud, very nearly at the top of his lungs, with a tone of voice that left no one in the room doubting that he was serious and meant business, which in turn left both Zhalia and Trish speechless, with the latter's mouth hanging open as she had been about to begin speaking.

"Nnh…babe, ya know that I love you…but could you please not do that," Adrianna called out from her spot across the room as she winced a bit, though mostly in frustration and not in pain.

"Sorry Addy, you know these two when they get going, simply asking them nicely wasn't going to work this time," Ron apologized much more softly with a slightly guilty expression and a subtle blush to his cheeks as he then smiled in Adrianna's general direction before letting some slack go out to Zhalia's leash.

"Take it easy on Addy okay baby, she's not as tough as she looks and this pregnancy," Vanessa started to argue with a worried furrowing of her brows as she started to lean away from the pole, only to be stopped in her tracks by another low grunt from Adrianna before she spoke up again.

"This pregnancy is a blessing, that's the only that I…and all of us are going to look at it okay, end of story…and I'm only going to say this once, you lean away from that pole one more time and I'm going to," Adrianna stated sharply with a very certain and determined tone to her words and setting of the expression on her face, telling everyone else in the room that there was no use arguing with her over semantics.

"I know I know, you're going to kick my ass…but honey I gotta tell you that's actually starting to sound like fun," Vanessa replied with a shaky little laugh as a warm grin briefly flashed up onto her face before it disappeared under the light glare that Adrianna sent her way.

"Speaking of fun Trish, you shouldn't knock the leash and collar until you try it, you never know…you might like it," Zhalia opinioned with a sly and darkly amused edge to her words as she leaned forward a bit towards the pink haired former pop princess, let her best assets hang down in full view before she reached up with one hand and began to playfully tug at her collar.

"I don't so babe, the whole S & M thing…that's all you," Trish shot back with a slightly uneasy smile on her face but subtle look of fear in her eyes as she took a short step towards the bed, her gaze becoming increasingly fixed on one portion of Zhalia's anatomy.

"I'm the one that started it, but I think that I may just have a collar that'd fit you, maybe one of my black ones…it'd certainly be a nice contrast to your hair and it'd really make your eyes…pop," Zhalia exclaimed with an excited and interested tone to her words and smile on her face as she seemingly was trying to get Trish to warm to the idea.

"Well…you do make them look good…but," Trish replied hesitantly as she crossed her arms under her breasts and used them to slightly push them up, flirting and drawing attention to herself even now.

"Just try one, if you don't like it I swear that I won't ask you again, I could even sweeten the pot and throw in some fluffy handcuffs, everybody knows how you do like to play games, and I haven't been tied up in awhile," Zhalia offered back softly with a curious and welcome little laugh as she tried to hypnotize the former pop princess with a special trick with her eyes before she felt Ron's hand land gently on her shoulder.

"Only because you haven't asked me to my dear, you know that I'm more than willing to play along," Ron commented softly with a slightly hurt frown before he pulled Zhalia into a warm and tight embrace, though as she let herself meld into his arms she kept a calm and strong gaze locked onto Trish, who didn't miss the look.

"Yeah Z, don't worry about…now as for the whole collar idea…well," Trish started to answer Zhalia with a slightly unsure stutter to her words the door across the room opened and Hope poked her head in, with a nearly naked Nikki draped all over her.

"Hey guys, all done yet," Hope wondered aloud with a curious and sly grin topped off with a wink before Nikki pulled her into a short and sloppy make-out session.

"Ew…stop it already," Vanessa grouched out loud with a slightly grossed out expression as she turned away, forcing herself to then smile at Adrianna.

"Oh put a sock in it already V, you know that you like it so just don't," Hope argued back sharply as she started to take a full step into the room before Nikki wrapped her arms tightly around the older woman and kept her in the doorway.

"Okay…but at least put some clothes on, the kids aren't at camp this week so there should still be some of them running around, and they've already seen enough with pinky over here to last them a lifetime," Vanessa admitted softly with a slightly guilty tone to her words and blush to her cheeks before she hurriedly got back into the position that Adrianna wanted her to stay in.

"I told you, she's to young to remember anything so there's no problem okay, just let it go," Trish groaned out softly in frustration as she let her shoulders slump and then moaned a bit at the end.

"All the same I'm surprised that you're still here Trish, I'd have thought that you and Danielle would be in town by now," Hope replied with a slightly unsure pout as she set her gaze squarely on Trish, who blushed a bit and looked away.

"Nah…we changed our minds," Trish tried to say to brush off Hope's comment as she uncrossed her arms and then hurried to get in bed with Ron and Zhalia, finally wrapping her arms around Zhalia's waist.

"Oh really…about what," Zhalia asked aloud with a curious edge to her words as she glanced over her shoulder a bit at Trish, noting the sudden look of fear on her face.

"Beats me," Trish answered with a little laugh that seemed to suggest that she was trying to put up a bluff so that the others would leave her alone.

"Heh…right, you hurry and you might be able to catch her before it's to late," Hope said with a calm smile as she looked straight at Trish before she added, "Now if you'll excuse us we have Holly, Heather, and Selina waiting on us, and you know how I hate to disappoint."

"Trish, what are they talking about," Ron asked the pink haired young woman a bit pointedly, as she bit her lip and said nothing as she watched Hope and Nikki leave and shut the door behind them.

"Beats me," Trish started to answer as she looked away before Zhalia turned a bit in the bed and lightly gave her arm a squeeze.

"Trish…honey, don't," Zhalia whispered softly with a look of concern in her eyes as she was truly beginning to become a bit worried at what Trish could possibly be hiding from her and the others.

"I…I," Trish weakly mumbled back with an ever growing look of fear and uncertainty on her face as she began to tremble ever so slightly, with Adrianna finally looking away from her drawing pad longer than the few seconds that she normally took to study any certain parts of Vanessa's ample physiology.

"You're pregnant," Adrianna stated not sharply but more matter of fact, in much the same way that she would relay the answer to someone asking her what the time was. For a few slow seconds it seemed as if a bomb had gone off in the room, every one of them in the room sat silent and still, all except for Adrianna who seemed to care less at the statement.

"Trish…baby, are you pregnant," Zhalia asked softly and slowly, her voice full of concern, as she turned enough so that she could take the pink haired young woman's hands in her own and look her straight in the eye.

"I…well I…I'm not sure, Eve thought that maybe Danielle and I were…but we couldn't find Raquel to have her read our aura's to tell us either way," Trish meekly answered after a few mostly silent seconds went by, seconds in which the former pop princess alternated between finding her resolve and breaking down into a fit of tears.

"You don't need to have Raquel read your aura's Trish, besides she's not been too good at it lately," Vanessa said as she added in her own two cents worth on the topic, looking more than a bit worried about it all, though Ron couldn't tell if she was more worried about Raquel and her run of bad luck at reading aura's or whether it was more about whether or not two of her lovers were pregnant.

"Exactly…now get dressed," Ron called out across the bed with a restrained look of hope on his face before he slid off to the side of the bed and looked around for his robe.

"What…we're going somewhere," Trish wondered aloud with a curious and slightly scared look in her eyes as she pulled Zhalia a little closer to her.

"We're going to the hospital, you and Danielle are going to see a doctor about this so that we know for sure one way or the other…and that's final, no arguing," Ron answered her seriously as she slipped his robe on and turned around before tying the two sides together.

"Yes sir," Trish weakly mumbled back with a pout of admission as she slid off the side of the bed and stood up, though not on very strong legs, before Zhalia interrupted.

"Come on babe, I'll help you get dressed," Zhalia said quickly with a very loving and supportive edge to her words as she was unbuckling her collar before she stood up and pulled Trish into a warm embrace.

"It's for the best Trish, once you get past the morning sickness it's not so bad, Lord knows my libido certainly hasn't suffered," Adrianna replied as she added in her view on the subject as she glanced up from her drawing pad long enough to have eye contact with Trish before she patted her stomach lightly and smiled a bit.

"Great," Trish replied shakily, visibly unsure whether or not she liked the idea of her libido raging out of control during a pregnancy.

"Come on, let's get you into the shower," Zhalia interrupted softly with a warm and supportive hand on her shoulder before leading the pop princess from the room, followed closely behind by Ron, who gave Adrianna and Vanessa a quick kiss on the lips before departing.

"Wanna join them my lovely Picasso," Vanessa wondered aloud with a curious smile brightening her features as she walked over and bent over at the waist in front of Adrianna, close enough that her breasts were basically hanging directly in the others line of sight.

"Don't call me that, the man was a hack, couldn't even paint straight…I'm much better than him anyway," Adrianna remarked with a slightly grossed out expression at the thought of the comparison between them before the proximity of Vanessa's ample assets became to much for her to ignore.

"Fine…just don't expect me to do to much, this kids' already making my back ache and she's still months from coming out," Adrianna begrudgingly agreed with a slight roll of her eyes before she set her drawing aside and slowly swung her legs over the edge and made to stand up, having to almost swing her body weight around a lot to counter her stomach.

"She…it's a girl…yes," Vanessa said starting off slowly before her eyes grew wide momentarily as finally she leapt up and let out a yelp of triumph.

"What…ah damn," Adrianna grouched out unhappily scrunching up her face in frustration before balling up her hands into fists at her sides and momentarily debating whether or not to slug her island lover.

"What's wrong," Vanessa asked, genuinely concerned, as she reached up and took hold of Adrianna on the arms just below her shoulders, though more to infer support and comfort than any semblance of control.

"I wanted to tell Ron first…duh, look.…he may have like a hundred kids with the others but this is my…this is our first kid together and I kinda wanted it to be special, now it's ruined," Adrianna explained a bit hesitantly while hanging her head down ever so slightly, not really ready to return the look that she expected to find in Vanessa's adoring brown eyes.

"What…no, it's not, nothing's ruined, these things happen all of the time, just don't wait much longer…tell him already," Vanessa said, begging and pleading with her lover to act on her suggestion and not wait and put it off to long.

"Okay, just let me do it on my own time," Adrianna answered with a nervous smile before giving Vanessa one final long kiss and then walking out of the room, with the former islander following closely behind her.

END OF CHAPTER 54

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the other chapters. Sorry it took so long but there's been too much on television to watch and to many new video games that I lose track of time. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, as are questions and suggestions as I have a history of putting suggestions and such into future chapters. As for the collar thing with Zhalia, that is something that she brought to the table, nobody forced it on her. It's a fetish of hers. And for that scene everyone in the room is naked, Adrianna is an artist that is sketching Vanessa as she's posing with the stripper pole in the room. I can put a description of the newest ladies in the next chapter if people want me to. As always again reviews are greatly appreciated and suggestions are as well, as long as they're in the pm form. Thank You.


	209. Missing Moments Volume 55

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**CHAPTER 55**

The House-The Living Room

"Nnh…I definitely shouldn't have had that last piece of pie, but it was just to blood tasty to resist," Martha groaned out loud as both of her hands found her swelled stomach, denoting that she wasn't far from giving birth to her first child. After the afternoon in the showers with Eve and the others she had moved in less than a week later. It wasn't long after that before she had found herself expecting. Now she was silently wishing that the child would be born already.

"Not feeling good," Vanessa asked aloud with a curious and concerned tone to her words as she glanced back over her shoulder at the newest member of the house.

"It's her fault for eating so many pieces of pie, she ate like two full pies," Danielle explained with a sarcastically sympathetic smile and edge to her words as she sat up off of the couch long enough to grab the newspaper from the coffee table before sitting back down, right into Trish's arms.

"I'd tell you to come and sit on my lap but I think that if I did you'd probably break me, sorry," Ron called out with a guilty blush and grin as he shrugged his shoulders before Trish turned to him and lightly backhanded him on the shoulder. Putting on a fake pout Ron went silent and glanced at the floor.

"Never make fun of a pregnant woman honey, you more than anyone should know better than that by now," Bonnie interrupted with a slight tone of disapproval as she walked out of the kitchen, all bundled up and ready to go into town, jingling her keys in her pocket as she walked.

"And if you don't then one of us will be more than happy to explain it to you," Zhalia agreed with an all to eager grin as she strolled into the room beside Bonnie, spoon deep in a small half gallon of vanilla ice cream.

"I'm sure that you will Z, but isn't that like your third bucket of ice cream," Ron replied with an amused little laugh as he glanced back over his shoulder at her, only stopping when he felt Trish reach over and grab his crotch through his pants, giving it a nice squeeze.

"What…no, it's my first," Zhalia argued back a bit sharply with a slightly annoyed frown scrunching up her face as she stopped at the edge of the couch and lightly glared down at her lover, seemingly ignoring the fact that Trish had yet to let go of Ron's crotch.

"Alright then, here's a shot in the dark, what's got you so down in the dumps that you're nose deep in your first bucket of ice cream," Danielle wondered aloud with an uneasy expression as she pushed herself up in her seat enough so that she could look clearly at Zhalia without wrenching her neck.

"It's nothing…really," Zhalia tried to laugh back in reply before her emotions got the better of her and she had to bite her bottom lip and turn away, fighting the urge to tear up a little.

"You know love, you're a terrible liar…and I know because I'm one of the best, lied my way through high school about hating Kim and Ron, if I had just been completely honest with myself we would have been together…before…graduation," Bonnie pointed out through a concerned breath in and out as she walked away from the door and over to Zhalia, finally laying a gentle hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

"It's just…that time of the month and," Zhalia started to reply with a slightly nervous blush to her cheeks before she was cut off by Ron.

"That time of the…oh," Ron interjected guiltily as he turned back to the television and winced, wishing mightily that he hadn't said anything at all.

"No…not…that…time of the month, it's just the time of the month when I realize that I've been having more sex with Ron than anybody else here and I'm still not knocked up," Zhalia stuttered out back softly as she shrugged her shoulders and looked like she thought herself stupid for being upset at all.

"Just have more sex," Trish offered up with an amused grin as she gave Ron's crotch one final squeeze before she moved that hand to Danielle's crotch instead.

"I think that she's probably already tried that luv," Martha cut in through a short laugh as she started to shrug her shoulders but felt the baby kick and stopped, placing both of her hands over the spot and grinning widely from ear to ear.

"Yeah…trust me, the sex isn't the problem, I've wrung our dear Ron dry enough on more than one occasion, and I'll do it again at the drop of a hat," Zhalia laughed back, her voice perfectly pairing sadness and sarcasm, as she could only muster up a meager smile at that moment before her entrenched frown returned.

"Okay…but please honey, let's wait till I get a chance to recover, Danielle and Trish left me spent for awhile already," Ron awkwardly stuttered back through a weak grin before he couldn't help but let out a long yawn, one that soon spread to all of the others in the room, leaving Bonnie to roll her eyes and then finally walk out the front door.

"Don't me yawn baby, I'm not ready to go to bed yet," Danielle managed to get out through a second yawn before she groaned as her eyelids began to grow heavier than she wanted them to be.

"Ya know Dani, maybe you should go to bed…you are looking pretty tired," Vanessa called out softly with a touch of true concern in her voice as she leaned forward, intentionally giving Ron a good look at her assets, and looked over at Danielle, who thought about responding by sticking her tongue out and telling the islander to mind her own business but thought better at the last minute and only yawned.

"Nah, I'm not that tired, it's just stupid Ron and his yawning…making my eyelids a little heavy, that's all…nothin to worry about," Danielle finally answered after several silent moments as she snuggled up a bit deeper into Trish's arms, momentarily closing her eyes.

"Is it asking to much for everybody to stay awake when I'm hurting here," Zhalia grouched out sharply as she glared down at Danielle and Trish before she took a big spoonful and slid it into her mouth.

"Huh…I…I'm awake," Danielle tried to argue back but could only mumble it out before she was overwhelmed by a large yawn.

"Yeah…right," Trish snickered softly under her breath with an amused grin brightening her countenance before she leaned down a bit and gave Danielle a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"She is beautiful when she's asleep," Zhalia observed with an amused and sickeningly sweet pursing of her lips as she gazed down at her lover before Ron cut in.

"Got that right," Ron cut in with a relaxed and warm grin as he reached over and gently traced the curve of her elbow with his right index finger.

"While I agree that she is quite beautiful, perhaps you should take her to bed now," Martha added with a tired and worn out frown as she looked first to Ron and then to Trish.

"Yeah Ron, maybe you should," Vanessa started to continue happily before she found herself yawning deeply, fighting through the yawn to try and finish her sentence.

"Nah…you should stay Ron, I can do it…see," Trish interrupted with a certain and confidant edge to her words as she scooted off the edge of the couch and held Danielle close. The sleeping woman proved a heavier load than she had originally thought but Trish managed to keep her balance and start off towards the bedrooms.

"Heh, she just wants you to stay so that the two of you can have sex when she gets back," Zhalia quipped with a sly grin on her face before she stuck another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Really, I'm not sure…wasn't that your plan Z, get Ron and the rest of us to feel all bad for you because you haven't gotten pregnant yet…before we all have sex together in front of the fire," Vanessa offered up with an amused smirk as she then cast Zhalia a slightly smarmy smile before Zhalia shot back a glare, causing the former islander to quickly look away and begin to play with a few strands of her hair.

"That was so not my plan, what I wanted was a nice quiet time watching a few tv shows and eating some ice cream," Zhalia started to answer with a tone of voice and slight blush to her cheeks that left little doubt in the minds of everyone else in the room that it wasn't her true plan.

"Oh yeah, what about Ron," Martha wondered aloud with a slightly knowing grin as she glanced over at the father of her unborn child before feeling another kick and taking a sharp breath in.

"Well…if Ron had wanted to watch with him and warm me back up after I finished eating my ice cream then I wouldn't have objected, otherwise," Zhalia replied with a slightly sing song tone of voice and somewhat guilty blush to her cheeks as she plopped down onto Ron's lap and pulled her legs up off of the floor.

"I could have kept you warm to ya know Z," Vanessa pointed out with a look of disappointment that briefly flashed across her face as she reached over and gently brushed some stray strands of hair off of Zhalia's face and tucked them delicately behind her ear.

"I know…I was just in the mood for a little Ronshine is all, but if my dear Ron can't do the job then yeah, I'd be more than happy to have some island love," Zhalia said softly with an excited grin perched prominently on her face as she snuggled up a bit closer to Ron, no minding when his arms began to circle around her, pulling her closer.

"And I'd be more than happy to give it too…never forget that," Vanessa declared strongly with a soothing and very supportive and loving tone to her words before she leaned forward and kissed Zhalia on the lips and then grabbed the spoon that she had been using and got herself a scoop of ice cream, making very sure to allow a small trickle of ice cream to slid down her chin, something that she knew always turned Zhalia on.

"Yeah…trust me I do, look…I know that I'm far from the first woman in this house that worried herself silly about not getting knocked up when she wanted to," Zhalia remarked with a very hesitant and anxious tone to her words as much of her body was wanting to act on Vanessa's offering but her head knew that she shouldn't so she stayed where she was in Ron's arms.

"Hell no you're not the first Z, come to think of it I think that Bonnie was actually the first one, now don't tell her that I told you this or she'll kill me," Ron started to explain softly as he adjusted himself in his seat on the couch as best he could before Vanessa cut in.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, go on," Vanessa replied with a seductive snicker as she traced across her heart with her finger as she spoke, making sure to go slowly as her finger grazed across her almost completely bared breasts.

"She got all freaked out and was acting really strange…even for Bonnie, Kim was poisoned and in the hospital before Bonnie finally summoned up the courage and pulled me aside, I can't tell you how relieved I was that she finally told me what was bothering her so badly, that was the moment that got rid of any doubts that I had left whether or not she actually loved Kim," Ron started with a relieved but somber darkening of his expression as the memories that he was brining up were good ones tinged with a darker lining.

"I remember this story, Bonnie told me all about it shortly after I moved in, guess it was her olive branch, her way of trying to build a rapport with me, worked to…the way that she told she had me hanging on every word," Trish interjected softly with a sly twinkle in her eyes as she walked back into the room, now wearing less than she had been wearing before, if that were possible.

"Right, and you're sure that you weren't just hanging off of her ample bosoms instead, hoping that the closer you listened the more she'd show you," Martha wondered aloud with a subtle and sly smirk as she leaned back up against the couch and glanced over at Trish out of the corner of her eyes.

"Well…it worked, right after she told me that story she fucked me silly, best I'd ever had…until you honey," Trish replied a bit impatiently as she set her hands on her hips and leaned over at the waist just right so that she and Martha were almost eye to eye, making sure the whole time to carefully position herself so that her barely covered breasts were hanging right in front of Martha's face.

"Flirt," Vanessa grouched out softly as she tried to look away but couldn't and soon focused all of her attention on Trish's ample breasts.

"Nah V, she passed flirt a long time ago, I think that it's fair to say that she's graduated to at least a letch by now," Zhalia quipped loudly with a randy edge to her words as she sat up in Ron's lap enough so that she could jokingly anoint Trish with her spoon.

"Okay you're right, now why don't you do us all a favor and stop worrying about when you're going to get pregnant, with the amount of sex you and Ron here are having it'll be sooner rather than later, and that kid will just be the first of many, so just take it easy and take this off," Trish glumly answered, with a bit of sarcasm in her words, as she shook her breasts at first as she locked gazes with Zhalia, before she straightened up and then calmly dragged Zhalia's top off.

"She's right Z don't let it get to you, don't let it get you down, you'll get pregnant soon enough, if there's one thing that I know well it's getting women pregnant…well that and food, but that's a whole other story…now…are these new," Ron agreed confidently as he started to wrap his arms around Zhalia, reveling in how soft and smooth the skin of her stomach was, before he focused his attention on her nipples.

"Yeah, ya like em, I got them yesterday…almost forgot that I'd put them in," Zhalia said with a little laugh as she glanced down at the two studs that pierced both of her nipples, with both studs resembling dumbbells, except that the ends of these dumbbells were small diamonds.

"Nice…this a special occasion or did you just want to feel pretty," Ron chuckled through as he guided his hands up until they cupped both of her breasts.

"Just wanted to…uh…feel pretty, maybe bring me a little luck…help me take my mind off the fact that I'm still as barren as the Sahara…why," Zhalia stammered back slowly as she fought against the urge to squirm in her seat in Ron's lap, that was currently trying to conquer her body.

"Because they look good on you that's all…hey…did you get the chain to connect them to the one in your bellybutton," Ron admitted warmly as he continued to move his hands up until he began to playfully spin the studs back and forth, far enough each way to get a noticeable reaction out of Zhalia but not far enough to cause her any amount of pain.

"Yeah…of course…nnh…but what does that have to do with what we're talking about now," Zhalia got out back, as she fought against the urges and sensations coursing through her body, while she tried to get another spoonful of ice cream. She managed to get a full spoonful close to her mouth before at the edge of a twist Ron gave both of her breasts a good strong squeeze, making her concentrate very hard just to keep hold of the spoon. The scoop of ice cream on the other hand didn't fare so well, as it slid off of the spoon and crashed down on the center of her chest at the base of her throat. Shivers ran through her body as the ice cream had been out of the freezer long enough to warm up enough that it slid down her front, gliding in between her breasts before skipping over her pierced bellybutton and settling to a stop at the top of her low riding panties.

"Ya know I don't think that it has anything to do with what we're talking about, you're a beautiful woman and you're practically naked, and you're sitting in his lap…what's not to like on his part," Vanessa pointed out with an amused smile as her gaze started up at Zhalia's collarbone and then followed the path of the ice cream down to her crotch.

"His part…hell…our part, we're here to ya know," Trish declared strongly with a very certain look in her eyes and tone to her words as she leaned forward and took the spoon and bucket of ice cream from Zhalia before setting them on the coffee table.

"I know that Trish, I just thought…that," Zhalia started to respond softly with a slightly unsure frown darkening her features before the pink haired former pop star took a step over and with a seductive grin that she kept plastered on her face Trish reached out and slid off the rest of Zhalia's clothes. The action resulted in both leaving the Egyptian clad only in her socks and making her move enough so that the dollop of ice cream to continue its slide down her body.

"Looks like you're going to get a treat before bedtime, you must have been a very good girl," Martha remarked through a soft yawn before she leaned back up against the couch and smiled.

"Yum," Trisha added with a very hungry tone to her words and light in her eyes before she politely spread Zhalia's legs apart and dove in for the kill.

END OF CHAPTER 55

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the other chapters. As always reviews and questions are greatly appreciated. Suggestions as well and in fact they often have a habit of finding their way into future chapters. As always thanks again and sorry that these chapters take so long, but games like the Mass Effect series have a way of eating up a lot of my time. Thank You.


	210. Missing Moments Volume 56

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**CHAPTER 56**

Global Justice Satellite Office-Philippines

"Eyes front there Stoppable," Bonnie remarked with a slightly annoyed frown creasing her expression as she set her hands on both sides of Ron's head and made him look forward.

"What for, I wasn't looking at anything," Ron objected weakly with a guilty smile and blush to his cheeks while he tried to look as innocent as he possibly could at that moment.

"Yeah…right, I know you to well Stoppable, you were staring at the secretary's ass…not that she doesn't have some junk in the trunk but…if you're going to look at anyone's butt then you should be looking at mine," Bonnie pointed out directly to Ron as she walked over to him and punctuated every one of her words with a light poke to the center of his chest with her index finger.

"Oh really Bon-Bon, and what about my ass…isn't it good enough for you anymore," Kim interjected with a fake tone of hurt in her words as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned up against a filing cabinet.

"KP…keep your voice down okay, we don't want to broadcast our relationship to the whole world…at least until we're ready…right," Ron hushed back harshly under his breath with a quick look around to make sure that the secretary that he had been ogling moments before hadn't heard them.

"You're too easy Ron, I was only kidding, I'm not about to do anything to mess up what we have, but I do agree with Bonnie, if you're going to ogle anybody we're right here…and with us you can do a whole hell of a lot more than just ogle…in fact…if we were alone right now I'd show you just what I mean," Kim quipped with a sly wink to Ron before she leaned over and gave Bonnie a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hell Possible…were you always this much of a slut," Bonnie softly muttered under her breath with a flushed expression as she suddenly felt a little hot under the collar, but in a good way.

"Only when you wear a skirt that short, I just can't help myself," Kim commented with a hot fire in her eyes as she glanced over at the secretary before popping Bonnie on the backside with the flat of her hand as hard as she could without making it painfully obvious to all what she was doing.

"Didn't think you'd noticed," Bonnie snickered back merrily as she quickly wiggled her hip and hiked up her skirt until Ron learned the color of panties that she was wearing. Seconds later the secretary briefly turned around and Bonnie jerked her skirt back down to its normal length.

"I notice everything," Kim replied with an all knowing grin as she beamed warmly at Ron and Bonnie before she walked forward and leaned over so that her breasts were eye level for Ron and then continued, "And don't you ever forget it."

"Don't worry KP, we won't forget…we can't, especially not with you reminding us of it constantly," Ron said softly before taking a deep breath and rising up to his feet, grimacing slightly at how hot it was even inside the building.

"I do not," Kim started to answer through a soft pout as she crossed her arms in front of her chest before the secretary cut in.

"Miss Possible, I'm going to the break room, is there anything that I can get for you…water…coffee," The young secretary asked with a sweet smile as she brushed some dust off of her hands before fell silent to await Kim's answer.

"N…no thank you, I'm good…we're all good here," Kim responded a bit nervously as she smiled warmly at the secretary before the latter left the room after nodding her head and smiling back.

"You think she has any idea about us," Ron wondered aloud after a few silent moments, his brown noticeably furrowing in concern, as he turned and glanced up at Bonnie first and then Kim.

"If she has a few brains cells opposite the nice rack and sweet ass I'd say so…but I doubt that you wanted me to come along on this little vacation…or jaunt…or whatever, because you wanted my opinion about the hot secretaries," Bonnie answered with an impatient little pout as she reached up and adjusted her top so that more cleavage was showing than there had been a few seconds before, almost to the point that her nipples were close to popping out.

"Remember that we're not at home Bon-Bon, you keep this up and I might just have to teach you a lesson, just relax and tone it down a bit before everybody finds out okay," Kim commented a bit more harshly than she intended to as she reached out and readjusted Bonnie's top so that it was back to normal, though she let her hands linger on Bonnie's breasts longer than they needed to.

"Fine, but isn't most of this trip simply showing up…making a few speeches, cutting a ribbon or two, what's the big deal," Bonnie offered up with a less than thrilled edge to her words as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, pouted a bit, and turned to look out of the window.

"The big deal is that with this new Global Justice office things around here should be a whole lot quieter than they've been lately, it's a great opportunity to have a more peaceful world, a world where we can raise a family without worrying about some supervillian deciding to turn some bay into his private bathtub or something…again," Kim said as she did her best to try and explain things to Bonnie as she walked over and pulled the brunette into a warm and loving hug.

"Come on Possible, you know better than anyone that our lives are never going to be normal…ever…I mean look at us, the whole lot of us live in a big house and fuck each other silly every chance that we get, you call that anything other than what it is…seriously fucked up…and you're crazy," Bonnie cautioned with a soft little laugh before she reached up and pulled her hair back into a soft ponytail for a few moments before letting it filter back out through her fingers, ending it all with a little wink at Kim.

"Seriously fucked up as it may be…it's still our reality, it's still fun…and I'm not about to let it stop now, are you…Rockwaller," Kim declared strongly, scowling heavily at Bonnie at first, before her countenance softened and she sent over the smile that always made Bonnie nervous.

"Hell no, I'm in this for the long haul," Bonnie said back with a strong kiss to Kim before she broke away from the hug and walked over to Ron, smiling like the Cheshire cat as she plopped herself down on Ron's lap with her skirt hiked up pretty high.

"Good…cause otherwise I might get the idea that you're just after my body," Ron joked with a stifled snicker, meaning that he knew that the joke was bad but he was hoping that Kim and Bonnie would let it slide, as he wrapped his arms warmly around Bonnie and smiled up at Kim.

"Heh…please Stoppable, if anybody is after anybody for their body it's the two of you after me because of this perfect physique that I currently possess," Bonnie stated sharply with a confidant if not cocky grin as she slid her hands down her body until they met Ron's.

"I don't know if I'd call you physically perfect Bonnie, but you're closer than me, I work so hard and sure I don't have an ounce of fat on this body…but it does have it's drawbacks," Kim countered with a serious but soft tone to her words as she begun to wring her hands a bit, finishing off with a pout as she looked first down at her own chest before glancing over at Bonnie's.

"It's true…we can't all be as gifted as me, but you do have that tight ass…that's a good thing Possible," Bonnie admitted confidently with an all to haughty expression and tone of voice as she sat up in Ron's lap and pushed up her breasts a bit, making them appear a little bit bigger and fuller than they normally would, before deflating a bit at the end as she smiled sweetly to Kim.

"Stop trying to butter me up Bonnie, you know that we're going to have sex tonight regardless of how this all works out here today so," Kim started to answer softly with a slightly guilty and depressed frown souring her expression before after a quick look of concern shared with Ron Bonnie slid off of his lap and walked over to Kim, finally laying a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"Then that's all the more reason for me to be honest with you babe, you may not be as well endowed as yours truly but you do have your strengths…besides your beauty, hell…that's why I was always so angry at you in high school, I had you beat in almost every way…but you still got everyone's love and support…and I didn't," Bonnie responded with a very clear and forthright tone to her words and a serious look in her eyes as the two young women locked gazes and held each other fast.

"Don't…Bon-Bon," Kim started to softly object with a look of some great concern darkening her features before Bonnie stopped with a finger on her lips, silencing her instantly.

"I hated you in high school because everyone loved you and wanted to be your friend, which made me wonder if there was something wrong with me…an idea that my sisters never missed an opportunity to reinforce, but you…God help you, you always tried in your own little way to get me to see that I did matter, that I was special, that I was worth it, no matter what anyone ever said…guess my feelings for you started there…and my inability to realize them caused us all so many unnecessary problems," Bonnie stated with a clear conscience as she and Kim continued to look each other straight in the eye before Ron cut in as he noticed the screwed up look of confusion starting to form on Kim's face.

"I uh, think what Bonnie's trying to say KP is that looks aren't everything and it's what's inside that counts…right," Ron said softly with a nervous but hopeful smile cheering up the room before his countenance fell a bit with a look to Bonnie.

"God you're hopeless…ya know, I'm not sure I'd go that far…looks do count…especially when you look this damn good," Bonnie continued with a rolling of her eyes before she glanced back at Ron briefly, all before she struck a quick pose and then started to laugh as she found it all suddenly totally absurd, a laugh that Kim and Ron soon joined in with. When the secretary came back into the room moments later she wondered what was so funny.

The Middleton Mall

"Tara-san, what are we doing here," Yori asked with a slightly confused and concerned frown on her face as Tara lead her into the building through the front doors, the two arm in arm.

"I told you Yori, Ron's birthday is coming up and we need to get him something really nice, something that stands out," Tara replied with an oddly overly eager grin plastered across her face as she drug the confused ninja toward the first store.

"I am aware of the anniversary of Stoppable's birth, but I thought that he said that he did not want us to make a big deal out of it," Yori responded with a nervous and slightly apprehensive look of uncertainty as they passed a small shop that sold wicker baskets, some of which looked to have been made by a craftsman with more than an average level of skill, at least to Yori's trained eye.

"Listen Yori, don't believe a word that Ron says okay," Tara began to state, still with her overly eager grin spanning her face from ear to ear, as she turned back to Yori and laid her hands on the ninja's arms so that the two were face to face, possibly a little closer to each other than either intended.

"E…even when he says that he loves us," Yori wondered aloud with a very worried and thoroughly confused before she suddenly felt a bit like tearing up, beginning to drop her chin a bit before Tara stopped her with a soft hand on her bottom lip.

"Er…okay, maybe I went a little to far with that whole Ron's lying crack, I just meant that sometimes Ron says one thing but means the opposite of what he just said, we good," Tara whispered softly to Yori, her voice full of honest regret as her face began to flush a soft red in embarrassment, before she did the first thing that came to her mind by leaning in and placing a quick and soft kiss on the surprised ninja's lips. Had they not been in a crowded mall surrounded by people Yori would have done more than return the kiss, however as it were she only blushed and smile sweetly before answering her blonde lover.

"Tara-san, we should not stay here any longer, people are staring…please…come with me," Yori softly whispered over to Tara, who momentarily seemed totally confused, before they hurried off into the nearest store.

"I wonder if they have anything here with the Fearless Ferret on it," Tara wondered aloud with a curious tone to her words as she glanced around the store, from the hangers up high on the wall to the racks of shirts in front of her.

"Excuse me," Yori guessed softly after a few silent seconds, fully believing that she had somehow heard Tara say something wrong.

"The Fearless Ferret…it's like one of Ron's favorite shows," Tara said back with a very slightly uneasy smile spread across her lips, sounding and appearing as if this was something that she thought that Yori already was well versed in.

"What is it," Yori questioned back at a loss for words as she looked back and forth between Tara and the rack of shirts in front of them.

"Well…it's a ferret…that's fearless," Tara weakly mumbled in reply with a half shrug of her shoulders before she lowered her voice as a saleswoman walked by and smiled at them.

"I will have to take your word at it I believe, but are you not sure that our love would not rather have something from the heart," Yori anxiously said with a nervous little smile as she reached out and lightly felt the fabric of one of the shirts on the rack between her fingers.

"Such as," Tara replied as she frowned lightly, not completely sure what Yori was getting at with her words before she lead the blonde over to an are with a small selection of lingerie, away from a small group of giggling teenage girls that had just walked in.

"Well…we know that Ron likes it a lot when you wear that baby blue bra and pair of panties, perhaps you should get some new ones, though we do need to check your size…your breasts are quite large," Yori said as she did her best to explain her line of thinking to Tara as she wrapped the blonde up in a warm and loving hug, before speaking the last bit quite loudly and pulling back. Tara could only smile and fight back a sniffle at the ninja's kind words before she noticed exactly what Yori held in her hands.

"Yori…how did you, I didn't even feel it," Tara exclaimed loudly in a state of total shock and surprise as she pulled back from Yori in shock and alarm, completely surprised to see the ninja holding her bra in her hands.

"I needed to know your size and this is easier than asking you…as you said, sometimes people lie…did I misunderstand you again," Yori answered with a slight shrug of her shoulders as she began to look for a tag on the bra, telling her what size that they needed to buy.

"Yes, give me that," Tara shouted again as she very quickly reached out and tried to snatch her bra back from Yori's hands, only to have the beautiful ninja pull it back at the last minute.

"I cannot, not until we get a present for," Yori started to protest softly with only the smallest traces of a smile beginning to curl up the edges of her lips before she was momentarily distracted by a sudden flash of light off to one side. Tara seized on the opportunity directly in front of her and quickly snatched her bra back before hurriedly heading for the nearest dressing room to put it back on. The attendant stared oddly at her as she passed, making it even more odd when Yori slipped into the dressing room with Tara just before she shut the door.

"Y…Yori, what are you doing," Tara exclaimed harshly under her breath with a totally shocked look of amazement on her face and her eyes wide as she fully expected a soft knock at the door any minute from the attendant, asking them if everything was alright.

"Helping you my beautiful butterfly, this morning you had such a difficult time putting your bra on, your breasts," Yori began to answer with a slight wink and half of a grin while leaning forward into Tara's face before to the blonde's surprise she reached out and grabbed her breasts, giving the unrestrained orbs a good hard squeeze.

"Y…Yori…stop, please stop…STOP GROPING ME," Tara started to grumble softly at first as she weakly tried to push Yori's hands off of her breasts even though she wasn't trying very hard, before at the end she very nearly screamed out the last part, much louder than she had ever intended to, causing her face to turn a bright red with embarrassment. For her part Yori could only react with a wide-open mouth in shock and eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Tara I," Yori tried to stammer back softly as she found that her words began to fail her before the changing room attendant's voice broke in.

"Um…is uh, everything okay in there, you know that we usually don't let two people into the changing rooms at one time unless it's a child and their parent…the two of you, well the two of you," The changing room attendant interjected with a fair amount of fear and uncertainty in her voice as she lightly rapped on the door with her knuckles, unsure of exactly how close she should get.

"We…we're fine, I just…thought I saw a mouse," Tara replied with a very guilty blush to her cheeks as she fought against her own conflicting feelings. On one hand Yori's hands on her breasts felt good but her rational mind knew that this was the last thing that the two should be doing at that moment.

"Tara-san…why did you lie, I did not see a mouse…do you not like it when I squeeze your breasts…should I squeeze your nipples as well," Yori asked, her voice full of both concern and confusion, as she punctuated each word with another good hard squeeze of Tara's breasts before she switched to her nipples, helped greatly by the fact that Tara hadn't had a chance to put her bra back on.

"Squeeze…oh my," The changing room attendant started to mumble out softly with her mind reeling at what she was hearing before it got the better of her and she passed out, slumping forward against the door, pinning Tara and Yori in the changing room, completely unsure of what to do.

"YORI," Tara screamed out at the top of her lungs in total exasperation and frustration after the two tried unsuccessfully to open the door to their changing room, leaving them both trapped.

END OF CHAPTER 56

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the other chapters. As always reviews are greatly appreciated. Any questions should be posed in a pm format. Suggestions are also welcome as they often tend to find their way into future chapters. I am hoping to get to one million words and one thousand reviews for this story so I'll probably continue writing until I get there. If there are any characters that I haven't been focusing on enough and you all want me to write more about feel free to ask for more of them. Again thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing these chapters. Thank You.


	211. Missing Moments Volume 57

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**CHAPTER 57**

The Beach-Hawaii

Ron wasn't sure how he'd gotten so lucky. Living with Bonnie and the others he'd thought that he'd seen it all, but Sophia was intent on teaching him a few new moves. They'd arrived on the beach nearly a week ago and in that entire time she'd worn no more than a g-string bikini, though most of time she had the habit of leaving it laying on one chair or another. Not that Ron was going to object to it but in the back of his mind he was constantly worried that someone else would show up before she could put the dental floss suit back on and come close to being presentable. Though much to his chagrin Sophia was not the only one that he had to worry about being presentable.

"Come on grumpy, come and play with me," Nikki exclaimed with a slightly bored edge to her words as she blocked out the light for Ron, her barely covered breasts hanging down almost directly in front of his face. And given their massive size they were extremely hard for Ron to discount.

"Go easy on him okay Nikki, he's still recovering from a sprained ankle," Selina started to interject with a worried frown as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, still looking very beautiful in her white thong bikini.

"It's okay Selina, it's feeling a lot better now," Ron tried to counter in an attempt to keep the two women from beginning an argument that he didn't feel like listening to at that moment.

"Nyet, that is not what you said this morning when I saw you wincing in pain," Katarina declared with a none to pleased scowl as she walked up to Ron and set her hands on her hips. Fresh from the surf her hair, now a deep red almost the same color as Nikki's, was plastered down against her head and the back of her neck. The deep purple g-string that she had been wearing was nowhere in sight.

"What…is this true, Ron…tell me the truth," Selina demanded angrily as she lightly elbowed her way past Katarina and glared down at Ron, waiting silently for him to answer.

"Er…okay, yeah it did hurt a lot this morning, but then I took a few of the pills that Jessica gave me and the pain went away," Ron pleaded back weakly with a small smile as he hoped that Selina wouldn't pressure him on the topic any further.

"No such luck mister, you can't just expect for pills to take away your pain forever, they only mask the problem, if your ankle hurts that bad then you should have told us, we wouldn't have come on this little vacation in the first place," Holly argued back sharply as she walked up behind him and set her hands on his shoulders, using her fingers to make him look up at her and nowhere else.

"Uh honey, I think that was the idea in the first place, why he didn't tell us, right love," Nikki questioned with a darkly amused smirk playing across her lips as she leaned back up looked over at the slightly younger woman.

"Huh, uh yeah…but really, my ankle feels much better now so we can just drop all of this worrying about me and my ankle and just get back to having fun," Ron nervously answered as he sheepishly began to rub the back of his neck and grin as widely as he could, ever hopeful that what charm he had would get them to leave him alone for awhile.

"Really…come on Ron, we can't possibly have fun if you're hurting, give us a little credit will ya," Holly grumbled out impatiently as she looked less than pleased that Ron would even have the nerve to think of something like that.

"Okay I'm sorry I shouldn't have suggested something crazy like that, but Jessica took a look at my ankle and she said that it was just a bad sprain," Ron apologized profusely to the best of his ability before Holly slid around and took a seat on his lap, straddling him so that she could look him straight in the eye.

"Well…she isn't a full doctor, she's just a nurse, perhaps you should have a real doctor check you out, someone that really knows what they're doing," Katarina announced with a very serious expression as she knelt down in the sand beside Ron, making it ever so difficult for him to keep his train of thought on anything except for her glistening naked body.

"Normally I wouldn't stick up for ole big tits blondie, but on this that might be going to far Katy, Jessica may not be a doctor but I can't believe for a single second that she would ever do anything to hurt Ron here…and I know that you feel the same way, otherwise you wouldn't have moved in," Nikki commented with a look of slight unease as she took a step and leaned to the side so that she could lay a hand on the former gymnasts shoulder, doing her very best to keep her gaze from the other woman's considerable chest.

"She is right…well, scratch that, they're both right…in a way, while I do not think that Jessica would intentionally misread your injury if it is hurting as badly as you say that it is then I do not see any problem with having a doctor check it out before our flight tomorrow," Sophia interjected with a slightly amused grin as she walked out of the small house, a tray of iced tea drinks in her hands.

"Really, that quickly, couldn't it wait till we got home, then I could see my regular doctor and all, she knows me well enough and I really trust her," Ron said through a nervous little laugh before Holly clenched her legs together and made him look right at her.

"Oh stop it already, you only trust her because she's delivered most of our children and doesn't bitch you out every time that you bring one of us in when we're the size of blue whale's and can't keep anything down because of the morning sickness," Sophia said as she spoke up before Holly could, with a sarcastic smirk playing itself across her lips before she set the tray of iced tea drinks down onto the small table besides Ron's chair.

"Okay…yeah, that may be one of the reasons that I trust her but," Ron started to glumly answer with a somber frown darkening his features as he turned to Sophia momentarily, silently cursing himself in the end as he found that she was as naked as Katarina was, showing off her matching diamond nipple studs.

"That's no good there baby, we know that's not the only reason that you want to wait, you're scared that it's something more serious than a sprained ankle, don't you think we're scared about that to," Holly pointed out strongly with a less than please furrowing of her brows as she lightly began to poke Ron in the middle of the chest with her index finger, all the while clenching her legs together and pinning him in his place.

"Well I…I didn't want to scare you," Ron weakly offered back with a half shrug of his shoulders before Katarina intervened.

"Well sorry my love, but you are doing a very bad job of it then, your fear and the fact that you tried to hide it from us is only making us become more concerned, not good," Katarina pointed out with a look of true and great concern as she walked on her knees up to him and then laid her left hand flat on his chest, directly over his heart.

"Sorry…again, it's just that we were all having so much fun that I didn't want to mess it all up because my ankle still hurt, I never meant to worry any of you," Ron glumly answered with a sad pout as he dropped his chin down to his chest and groaned softly.

"That's enough out of you mister, I didn't fall madly in love with a crybaby and I don't think that the rest of us did either, so I see one single tear and you're gonna get it…understand," Sophia exclaimed with a rather stern and annoyed scowl turning up her features, though Ron could see the worry hidden in her eyes and the tone of concern clearly evident in her words, as she leaned over and softly set her left hand underneath Ron's chin and lifted it slowly up and off of his chest.

"Normally I'd argue with you but in my condition," Ron started to answer back softly with a nervous and hesitant expression and edge to his words before Holly reached out and stopped him as she placed a finger on his lips.

"In your condition you're in no position to refuse us anything, so tomorrow morning we're going to take you to a real doctor and find out what's really wrong with your ankle and then we're going home…but as for right now…well, now we can have some fun," Holly stated sharply with a very determined look in her eyes and tone to her words before she smiled at Ron and leaned in for a kiss. Before Ron could do more than take a breath in from the aftermath of the kiss Holly and those of the ladies surrounding him on the beach that were still wearing anything at all divested themselves of what little they had left and got down to business, leaving Ron to need much of the rest of the day to sleep to regain his stamina.

The House-The Pool

"So…how do I look," Bonnie asked with a very curious and interested tone to her words as she strutted across the deck a few feet before striking a pose in her baby blue bikini. Even though she was now in middle age Bonnie had the physical appearance of someone at least ten years younger than she actually was. Only someone that managed to get close enough to her or knew her well enough could see the subtle signs of aging that no amount of makeup could hide.

"As always Bonnie-san, you look incredibly beautiful, why do you feel the need to keep asking us that question over and over again, when you already know the answer," Yori asked back with a confused and apprehensive half smile curling up the edges of her lips while she glanced up from the Japanese language magazine that she had been glancing through.

"Hey now, I do not already know the answer, otherwise why would I be asking you," Bonnie countered with an expression of a balloon that had just had the air knocked out of it suddenly before Kim spoke up.

"She already knows the answer Yori but as much as Bonnie has changed since high school she's still a woman, and a woman never ceases to like being told that she's beautiful, especially when the person telling it to them is being completely honest with her and not just saying it to sleep with her or something like that," Kim explained softly with a slightly bored tone to her words as she searched around in her bag for a bottle of sunscreen that she thought that she had packed in there before coming outside.

"Uh yeah, something like that Yori, here Kim let me…I swear, you can track butterfly through an entire mountain range without any technological aide but you can see what's right in front of your face…top off," Bonnie answered with an impatient groan as she rolled her eyes and shook her head as she walked away from the pool and then knelt down beside Kim's pool chair and batted her hands away.

"Bonnie what," Kim started to ask as she sat back up, briefly glancing over to Bonnie to see if the ninja knew what was going on, before the teal eyed brunette cut back in.

"Less talking more fun, top off," Bonnie added with a rather serious look in her eyes as she found the bottle of sunscreen and popped the top.

"Okay…but just rub the lotion on this time, I'm really not in the mood for sex, Monique really wore me out last night and I think that I need a few days to get my strength back," Kim said with a slightly defeated expression and sigh before she reached around behind her back and untied the strings of her bikini top, finally tossing it into the bag that she had brought out with her.

"Oh come on, would I do something like that to you my dear Kimberly," Bonnie shot back with an openly sarcastic edge to her words and a winning smile brightening her expression as she squirted some sunscreen out onto her hands.

"Saying yes would be a bit to easy of an answer wouldn't it Bonnie-san, as you have in fact done exactly that many times before, to me as well," Yori shrugged back in reply before she caught a quick glance from Kim and couldn't help but break out in a short laugh.

"What can I say, when I see my prey weakened in front of me I can't help but give into my lust to conquer," Bonnie flashed back through a proud and giddy grin that she showed to the two women before she squirted out some more sunscreen onto her hand.

"You sure that your lust is just to conquer, seems to me that you have a lust for a lot more than that…you always did," Tara interrupted with a slightly amused giggle as she slipped out of the house wearing a bathrobe and wide brimmed hat.

"We're not talking about that now Tara, besides which I thought that you were going to visit Kim's mom and dad today," Bonnie said with a bored wave of her free hand before she started to rub her hands together to evenly spread the sunscreen between them.

"I was, but her dad wasn't feeling to well so I decided to just stay here and relax instead," Tara answered slowly with the worry clearly evident in her words at first before she seemed to calm down towards the end.

"He's okay right, I mean he's not like sick or something," Kim wondered aloud, clearly concerned, as she sat completely upright in her chair, gripping the armrests tightly, causing Bonnie stop suddenly as she was reaching to apply the sunscreen to Kim's bare breasts.

"Oh yeah, they just went for an extra long walk yesterday and your dad overdid it a bit, he'll be fine tomorrow, at least that's what Jessica said," Tara replied with a clear sense of relief to her as she walked up to Kim and then gently patted her on the top of her head, her gaze only briefly dropping to the redhead's bare chest. While not as well endowed as either Bonnie or Tara Kim had certainly improved that aspect of her physiology over the years, much to her relief. Ron had tried many times to tell her that it didn't matter to him but when she looked at most of the other women in the house she decided that her growth certainly didn't hurt.

"Maybe I should go over there and bring him some chicken soup or something," Kim thought out loud with a very concerned and curious look to her as she started to look around for her bikini top before Bonnie stopped her.

"Oh no you don't Possible, Tara said that he just overdid it and was going to be fine, the best thing that you can do for him right now is to let him sleep, so just sit still and let me help you," Bonnie stated sharply, though with no true amount of anger in her words, as she firmly grabbed hold of Kim's breasts with her hands, giving them both a good squeeze to make sure that the redhead listened to her.

"Let you help me how…by giving me a free breast exam, sorry Bonnie but I already had one of those last week at the hospital," Kim replied with a fair bit of skepticism in her voice as she pursed her lips and looked down at Bonnie, who replied at first with a slightly sheepish smirk, one that she knew that Kim liked to see.

"A nooner in the broom closet with Jessica doesn't count," Tara giggled through with a slightly amused grin as she slipped the bathrobe off and set it down on a free chair. Like Kim Tara had filled out noticeably over the years, though unlike the word renowned heroine Tara had started off with an impressive bust. Now many of the younger women in the house hated bringing their boyfriends and girlfriends to the house whenever Tara was home and it was warm out.

"Says you blondie," Kim sarcastically quipped back with a sly grin before Bonnie cut her off with a good strong squeeze of her breasts and then begin to rub the sunscreen all over them.

"Perhaps we should take your mother out so that she does not spend all of her time alone, waiting for your father to get better," Yori offered up with a concerned but soft edge to her words as she looked back and forth between Kim and Bonnie.

"That sounds like a good idea, come on let's," Kim began to answer a bit unsurely before Bonnie once again stopped her by giving both of her bare breasts a good hard squeeze.

"Not so fast," Bonnie snickered softly with a very confident grin before she then gave the redhead's breasts another good squeeze.

"Bonnie," Kim exclaimed through gritted teeth as she tried her best to sound angry despite the fact that her body was rebelling completely against her own words.

"You really like doing that don't you Bon-Bon," Tara pointed out with a bit of an impish, and slightly scared, little smile as she crossed her arms across her stomach and unintentionally lifted up her considerable bust, secretly in the back of her mind a bit of her wanted Bonnie to do the same to her.

"You haven't figure that out by now, you really are just a dumb blonde aren't you," Bonnie started to reply with a daring fire in her eyes before she saw that Tara had taken the words more personally than she had ever intended them, prompting her to quickly continue. "Tara…baby, it was just a joke, I didn't mean it…you know that, you know that I love you right," Bonnie added very quickly as she wasn't even sure that she knew the words that were coming out of her mouth as she rushed over to take the startled blonde in her arms.

"I know…I just wanted to get you close enough for this," Tara snickered back, her few tears sliding down her cheeks disappearing in a heartbeat, before she pulled Bonnie ever closer into a kiss that surprised the teal eyed brunette with its intensity.

"Don't hog her all to yourself Tara," Kim added with a warm smile as she snuck up behind Bonnie and undid the strings of her bikini top, pulling it off of the surprised former model before she added a kiss of her own to Tara's.

"I think that it is already to late," Yori said with a slight nod of her head before she joined the others.

END OF CHAPTER 57

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the other chapters. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, as are suggestions as they have a habit of finding their way into the next chapters. Any questions can be placed in a pm format and I'll try to answer them as quickly as I can. Again as always thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the other chapters. Thank You.


	212. Missing Moments Volume 58

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**CHAPTER 58**

A Cabin In The Woods-Alaska

"What are we doing here anyway," Martha wondered aloud with a shiver that ran through her body as she hurried into the cabin and woefully looked over at the cold fireplace.

"It's a vacation silly, look we only have like a weekend here so let's not waste any time being all grumpy," Lacey replied with a less than pleased frown at her lovers words as she also hurried inside and set about looking for the matches, knowing that they had to be there somewhere.

"Have I mentioned that I h…hate the c…cold," Vanessa grumbled impatiently with her arms wrapped tightly around her as she hurried into the cabin, her teeth chattering.

"Gee I wonder why, being from the islands and all…is this the first time that you've seen snow Nessa," Heather remarked with a darkly amused smirk at first before her tone softened to one of being slightly excited as she looked back and forth between the shivering brunette and the open doorway.

"N…N…no, up on the mountaintops…it was cold enough for snow but…nothing like this, when it got to cold I could always run down the mountain and go swimming in the nice warm ocean," Vanessa slowly stuttered with a nervous expression and shaky laugh as she looked around the room, searching it intently for anything that would bring her even the smallest amount of warmth.

"You bring your suit along or did you go skinny-dipping," Martha asked softly before she turned away and blushed, surprised that she had found the nerve to even speak up let alone actually ask the question.

"I don't think that I ever wore a swimsuit until I hit my early teens, right about the time that I really started to notice the differences between me and the boys…yeah, we lead a very sheltered life," Vanessa admitted with a bit of an odd look as she spoke when she saw the looks on Martha and Lacey's faces.

"Any pictures of that Nessa," Lacey wondered aloud with as genuinely curious of a look on her face as she could muster though behind it the young blonde was about to burst out at the seems in a silly laugh and wide grin.

"Tragically no, my grandma said that she had some but I made sure to destroy them all before I left the island, wouldn't want anything embarrassing to come out," Vanessa said sadly as she slowly shook her head, trying to appear as upset about that fact as she could.

"Oh yeah…like we wouldn't have seen anything that we don't get to see on nearly a daily basis," Martha countered as she left little doubt that she didn't believe a word that her fellow countrywoman was saying.

"Not t…today you won't, n…not in this cold weather," Vanessa stammered and stuttered back softly as she began to go through the drawers and closets, hoping to find some matches if nothing else.

"Just relax would ya, it won't be cold for much longer, I used to got skiing with my parents every winter, once we get a nice fire going and something to eat you'll forget all about the cold, trust me," Lacey cut in as she tried to cheer up her friends and lovers so that they wouldn't be as aware of how cold the cabin truly was at that moment.

"Ron said that he loved this place, sorry but I can't see what he saw, this place is a dump," Vanessa pointed out, deep in thought, as if she expected that fact to somehow change or alter their circumstances for the better.

"He only said that after he'd had a few I'd wager, otherwise he's a bloody liar," Heather commented softly with a meager smirk of sarcasm before she headed off towards the cabins small kitchen, hoping that it had been stocked to the gills and wasn't as empty as her stomach.

"You know that he doesn't drink as much as he used to…not that he ever drank much but," Lacey argued back sharply in an awful hurry as she finally found a box of matches in one of the drawers and set about trying to light a fire in the fireplace.

"Marcella's the one that must have a spare keg somewhere, the way she drinks," Vanessa remarked with a slightly worried edge to her words and look in her eyes as she made sure that the door was firmly shut behind the four of them, the edges of her lips perking up a bit as she found that once the door was shut the interior of the cabin did seem to warm up, even if it was only by a small amount.

"Yeah, Ron only loves it here because he doesn't do a bit of skiing," Heather joked with a darkly amused smirk pursing up her lips before she let out a short laugh.

"But I saw him taking all of those lessons," Lacey questioned aloud with a curious and confused look to her as she finally found the matches.

"Heh, didn't he tell you…no…of course not," Vanessa mumbled softly somewhat under her breath as she walked over to the kitchen and pulled the refrigerator's door open.

"Tell me what," Lacey countered looking thoroughly confused before Heather walked over and took the matches away from her and turned to the fireplace.

"He only took those lessons because the instructor wore that skintight bodysuit," Martha let out with an almost giddy smile before Heather rolled her eyes and groaned softly.

"I only wish that I could remember her name…I would have invited her to our last pool party," Vanessa admitted softly as she let out a low breath while shutting the refrigerator door and walking back into the living room.

"Get off it luv, you only wanted to invite her to our last pool party because you wanted to see her in a bikini…or less," Heather rebuked with a wave of her hand before she turned to watch Lacey manage to get the first log in the fireplace to light.

"Eh, can you blame me…with that body…and did you see how she couldn't keep her eyes off of me, I would have had her eating out of my hand before," Vanessa sheepishly admitted with a half hearted shrug of her shoulders and wide smile while admitting the truth, one in which she believed that all of the other women in the cabin agreed upon.

"Heh, you dream Nessa, you wouldn't have had a chance against me, nobody can get a pair of panties off of another woman faster than I can…I've had a lot of practice," Lacey quipped with a sly grin and a wink before Heather shushed her back to starting the fire.

"Uh luv, not to cut you down or anything, but are you sure that you're not confusing diapers with panties…most of the time they're both white," Martha joked with a highly amused smirk on her lips, as if she found her words particularly funny, whether any of the others did or not.

"I know diapers and I know panties Martha, trust me…I've washed enough of both…yours included, to know the difference," Lacey shot back with a bit of an angry grimace darkening her usually bright and cheerful countenance before Martha leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Heh, maybe that's why Ron chose you, one of these days he's probably going to be wearing diapers so he'll need someone that knows them well," Heather said boldly through a little laugh as she set her hands on her hips. Almost instantly she regretted what she'd said, mostly due to the look on the young blonde's face.

"I…Heather I," Lacey tried to blubber back with an almost heartbroken look in her eyes, causing more than Heather's knees to go weak before the British flight attendant took matters into her own hands and knelt down beside the blonde, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry luv, I did mean it…Ron loves you for you, just like I do…now come on, turn that frown upside down and let's light this bloody fire so that we don't all freeze to death," Heather quickly and emphatically exclaimed as she held the former babysitter close, making sure that she got the younger woman to look her directly in the eyes, leaving no doubt in her or anyone else's mind that she meant every word.

"O…Okay," Lacey whispered weakly to her closest lover at that time before the two of them finally managed to get the fire lit and going well.

"Good, now that that's settled we can relax a little and start supper, I'm starving," Vanessa said with a loud clapping of her hands together before grinning widely and heading back outside for the rest of their supplies.

"I'll go get the bedroom ready for us," Martha added softly with a warm smile before she set about dragging the special backpack that Ron had given her just before they'd left for the cabin. He'd said that it had a few surprises for them and would make staying the time at the cabin much more enjoyable. She wasn't sure what he'd meant by that but she had enough faith in him to take him at his word and just trust that he wouldn't lie or trick her. It wasn't until a few hours later, after a warm meal and a piping hot group bath, that she found out what he had packed for them.

"What the hell is this," Vanessa wondered aloud with a curious frown as she pulled the object from the backpack and set it on the bed in front of her.

"Beats the hell out of me, sure is fluffy though," Lacey remarked through a bit of a yawn before she stretched, momentarily capturing the brunette's full attention as the young blonde had slipped into something a little more comfortable, a nearly sheer and lacy black camisole and thong, after their bath.

"Soft to," Vanessa started to add as she couldn't help but allow her gaze to lazily drift over to Lacey's practically bare chest before she forced herself to focus on the item that Ron had packed especially for them.

"Yeah, wonder if there's any treasure in there," Lacey continued with a curious smile as she brushed some hair back behind her ears before straightening up and cocking her hips to one side with her hands on her hips and becoming deep in thought.

"I sure hope so," Vanessa mumbled softly out loud to herself as her gaze fell onto the young blonde's nearly naked body, this time dropping past her waist to focus on the short strip of hair that lead downward. The islander only just managed to wrench her gaze away from the younger woman before she noticed her staring.

"Well it looks like you just untie this knot and it'll unroll all by itself," Lacey said with a genuinely warm smile before she undid the knot and then took a step back, blindly reaching for her bathrobe. It was an act that earned her a somber pout from Vanessa, who kept her gaze locked firmly on the former babysitter rather than on the special gift that Ron had packed for them. "It looks like a sleeping bag," Lacey finally said softly after several moments with a slightly confused expression scrunching up her face, showing that it wasn't what she had expected of the gift.

"A sleeping…what," Vanessa grumped out at first before the blonde's words managed to work their way through the fog of lust that was forming in her head and get all of the way through to her brain. When she fully turned away from Lacey Vanessa saw that the gift did in fact greatly resemble a sleeping bag, a rather large sleeping bag, though it seemed like one from a science fiction movie rather than an outdoor store.

"I wonder how you…hey look, there's the instructions," Lacey began speaking softly with a curious look to her before she brightened up and reached for the sheet that had fallen out of the gift.

"I'll take that young lady," Heather interrupted with soft but stern tone to her words as she stepped in and snatched up the instructions before Lacey could, as the former then sulked a bit and slipped the bathrobe on.

"What are you doing, Ron said that I was supposed to be the one to open this thing," Vanessa groaned unhappily with a scowl as she stood up and crossed her arms in front of her chest, not noticing that Lacey was just realizing how much less than she the islander was wearing. The brunette was wearing a rather small bra and pair of panties, clothing that she had patterned directly off of some of Raquel's skimpier pieces of lingerie. To that end she had made them of even thinner and lightweight material. Now it was the former babysitter's turn to feel that it had suddenly become very hot in the room.

"Maybe, but after you left the room he came and told me that you were only supposed to get the gift here and that I was the one to tell us all what to do with it, so sit down and listen up," Heather stated sharply with a bit of a cocky edge to her words as she then put the piece of paper between her teeth, freeing up her hands to pull her hair back up into a loose ponytail. Though in doing so she had to raise her arms higher than they had been, showing off the fact that she was only wearing a very short and loose silk bathrobe, with nothing on underneath, not that Vanessa or Lacey were going to object to that.

"Okay already, so read them so that we can get this over with," Heather grumbled impatiently as she sat down on one of the beds, shivering a bit at how oddly cold the sheets were on her bare skin despite how warm the room seemed to her at that moment.

"Alright…they're not actually instructions really, it's a note from Ron…I'll paraphrase it for you…Ron knew that this cabin would probably be pretty cold for us so he sent this along, true it's a sleeping bag…along with the other one…would help keep us warm, though to use it right we have to use them while completely naked," Heather explained slowly and surely with a steadily growing smile on her face before she cast the instructions sheet aside and untied the small knot of the front of her robe, finally shaking her shoulders a bit and letting it slide down to the floor in silence.

"Okay, if it's what Ron said," Martha said softly from the doorway with a nervous shrug of her shoulders before she pulled her nightgown over her head and laid it on the nearest bed, showing that she was just as naked as Heather.

"Y…yeah," Lacey added nervously as she slipped her own clothes off and awkwardly felt the need to cover herself even though she had slept with every one of the other women in the room at that moment several times.

"About time we got down to business, but we can't all fit into that one sleeping bag," Vanessa pointed out with a slightly confused tone to her words as she stood back up and slipped her bra and panties off.

"Remember what I said Ron told me, he packed more than one, and each sleeping bag holds two people," Heather answered softly with a dirty smile before she turned and wrapped her arms around Martha's waist, pulling the nurse close before giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Thirty minutes later would find the four women all comfortable and warm, snuggled up together in the two specially made sleeping bags.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 11111111111

The House-The Training Room

"I wish I could do that," Trish grumbled with a fair amount of sadness in her voice as she slipped into a bit of a pout and stared up at the two rings hanging silently above her head.

"Why, I've never exactly known you to be that athletic…at least anything past keeping yourself in shape so that every guy wanted to fuck you and every woman wanted to be you," Jolene quipped with a sly grin from her spot sitting on the end of the balance beam near the corner of the room, the light in her eyes revealing that there was far more that she wanted to say but that she wanted to gauge the pink haired singers reaction first.

"Hey…I've always been in pretty good shape, and that wasn't the reason…though not a bad side effect honestly," Trish argued back sharply as she struck a pose and smiled, her stature enhanced by the a few sizes to small outfit that she was wearing, because in her own words she wanted to look delicious enough to eat at all times.

"But aren't the rings a guys sport in gymnastics, ya know because you've got to have a lot of upper body strength…it's how they all get those chiseled abs," Danielle cut in with at first a slightly longing expression on her face before it appeared as if she had lost herself in her thoughts, almost to the point of drooling a bit.

"Okay Dani's gone off to her happy place again…but she's right, it's a guys sport, you'd be better served to go to do the balance beam with Jolene, God knows you could use some work on you balance with those beach balls attached to your chest," Adrianna groaned with a frustrated and slightly annoyed expression and edge to her words as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and let out a little sigh, putting aside the fact that the bottom of her gymnastic outfit was feverishly trying to emulate one of the g-string panties in her underwear drawer.

"Ah come on baby, you're just jealous…that your boobs aren't as big as hers," Zhalia purred sweetly as she playfully wrapped her arms around the artists shoulders and pulled her into a hug, jutting out her lower lip in a fake pout the entire time.

"They're fake, otherwise my breasts and hers would probably be about the same size," Adrianna muttered back softly as she closely studied the Egyptian out of the corner of her eyes, noticing oddly that she must have waxed her upper lip lately.

"Nah…I think that yours would be bigger, though probably not as big as mine…and certainly not as big as Raquel's," Jolene said lazily, thinking fully out loud rather than keeping it to herself again, as she then tried to blow a fly away from her with nothing but her breath.

"Heh…nobody's are that big, those things can't be real…though they certainly feel real," Adrianna added with a sly smirk before she finally had no choice but to adjust the bottom of her gymnastic outfit, pulling it out of her butt.

"They're as real as mine…and you wouldn't believe the number of times I've heard people make jokes under their breath whether I'm fake or not," Danielle interjected, snapping back out of her happy place, though she kept the full grin that she'd had moments before.

"Boobs don't matter, except they can really wreck your balance…I can't dance half as well as I used to, moves that were simple in my early days…if I tried them now I'd fall flat on my face…can't really do kendo practice with Yori and Selina, they beat me every time because of these things," Trish remarked with a sour smile as she grabbed her breasts with each word to further punctuate her meaning, before finally getting interrupted from beside her.

"Not to mention that I can't count the number of times that I've seen you open a drawer or cabinet door…hell…even the refrigerator only to have those things close it again before you're ready," Zhalia quipped with a randy grin as she adjusted her own outfit, silently reveling in her head how it hugged each and every curve of her enhanced body, one that she was very proud to possess.

"Heh…yeah, but I chose them years ago so now I have to live with them, besides there's far worse things in life than having a giant rack, well that and the fact that I'm far from the only one that has this problem around here, am I right Dani…Zhalia," Trish answered with an eager smile as she gave her own breasts a little squeeze and lift before then giving both women a pout and a wink.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zhalia said through a fake look of anger, though the entire time that she was speaking she struck one pose after another, each and every one showing off her more than appealing cleavage.

"I've learned to live with them personally, when I was in high school I had problems finding a bra that was big enough…winter was hell…the boys liked it but the other girls stopped talking to me until the weather warmed up," Danielle admitted with a somber and subtle smirk as she briefly glanced down at her breasts before raising her gaze back up to meet Trish's, who didn't seem to thrilled by her answer.

"You sound like Raquel honey, she said pretty much the same thing…except with her," Jolene began to explain with a slightly dopey grin brightening up her features before Adrianna cut in as she threw a small towel to Jolene, who angled herself around so that when it landed the towel draped over her shoulder.

"She had everybody hot on her trail," Zhalia remarked with a darkly amused smirk curling up the corners of her lips as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned her head ever so slightly to one side.

"


	213. Missing Moments Volume 59

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**CHAPTER 59**

Alaska-The Cabin

Nipples. It wasn't the first time, or she would later guess the last, time that she'd woken from a restful slumber to find one of them poking her in the ear and the other trying to slide in between her parted lips. The only difference between the times was who the nipples belonged to. She had soon learned that just such an occurrence as this was par the course given the life that she now led and the company that she now kept. That was not to say that she or any of the others would describe themselves as odd or strange, just different. People would still stop and stare when Heather would wear something inappropriate to the grocery store, with Trish never seeming to tire of the old comparing her bared breasts to melons joke. That trick had very nearly gotten them banned from the establishment. Only Kim's way with words had saved them that day.

"Mhm," Lacey mumbled softly as she was still half asleep and given that Martha's nipple was in her mouth, making it a bit hard to speak clearly at that moment, as she fought the battle to stay asleep a little longer. Neither she nor any of the others in the cabin knew what had transpired during their slumber.

"Go back to sleep already," Martha weakly mumbled back with her eyes closed as the blonde guessed that the older woman was probably still half asleep and not even fully aware that she was saying anything at all.

"Nnh…no, we haffa get up, somefin's wrong," Lacey managed to mumble out with Martha's nipple still in her mouth as she debated whether or not she truly wanted to get it out so that she could speak clearly or stay where and how she was, all nice, warm, comfortable, and loved.

"Somthin will be wrong if you wake me up from this dream, Katarina's all covered in chocolate syrup with marshmallows in her," Martha started to argue back as again Lacey wasn't sure that the nurse knew full well what she was saying, though the blonde soon began to let that dream enter her mind and a little bit of drool began to silently slide out of the corner of her mouth.

"Don't tempt me, we hafta get up, somefin's wrong," Lacey again mumbled out softly, this time with a bit louder of a tone as she tore herself from thinking about how Martha's naked body felt against hers and looked out of the small window of the sleeping bag, but could only see white.

"Nnh…not yet, to early," Martha answered before she wrapped her arms even a little bit tighter around Lacey and held the former babysitter closer to her. Lacey tried to immediately reply but it was several moments before the nurse's grasp released enough for her to finally pop the older woman's nipple out of her mouth enough to form clear and complete sentences.

"Come on Martha, I think something's wrong," Lacey countered with a steadily growing nervous tone to her words as she began to inwardly become scared that something was truly wrong, along with the fact that her stomach was getting a bit queasy for some reason.

"Somefin's wrong all right, I'm not dreaming about your little ass and my," Martha started to answer with a tired little pout souring her expression as she tried to fall back to sleep before a loud noise shook them both wide awake. Before either could say another word it felt like the entire cabin shook violently, enough so that they were sent rolling off of the end of the bed and slamming into the dresser.

"Ow…I think I'm gonna hurl," Lacey burped out softly after several silent seconds as she tried to reach up and touch the side of her head, making sure that she wasn't bleeding.

"Bloody hell woman, don't…yeow," Martha started to hurriedly reply, mostly because she didn't want to be barfed on, before she forced the zipper of the sleeping bag on and pushed herself out. What she hadn't expected was a fair amount of ice-cold snow to collide with her bare breasts and then slide down her stomach.

"What's the, whoa," Lacey started to wonder aloud before Martha's efforts to get rid of the snow caused the former babysitter to be shoved forward so that she did a face plant in the snow. To say that she reacted in a hurry would be an understatement.

"Would you two keep it down out there, I'm trying to get some sleep," Vanessa exclaimed from her sleeping bag with Heather, who only mumbled something suggestively for her part.

"Where'd all this bloody snow come from…what happened to the cabin," Martha demanded furiously at first through chattering teeth as she hurried began to brush the snow off of herself.

"How should I know, it was fine when we went to sleep, something must have happened," Lacey answered fearfully as she found her clothes and tried her best to move across what was left of the bedroom to try and get to her clothes without stepping in or on any snow.

"We should try and call home, don't you think Heather…Nessa," Martha stammered out through the cold air as she wrapped her arms around her midsection and looked over at the other sleeping bag, hoping for a quick and helpful answer.

"Do whatever you want Martha, just leave us the hell…who, where'd all this snow come from, damn it's cold in here," Vanessa added at first with a dismissive tone of voice before her whole countenance changed when she saw all of the snow and the state of the cabin.

"There must have been an avalanche or something, that's the only thing that would explain all of this," Lacey countered with a nervous look, all while shaking noticeably, as she slid her panties on and then squatted down to fish around in her clothes for her bra.

"Say you're right, what do we do about it, it's not like any of us have had any survival training, sure Martha's got her medical training but I don't think that'll save us," Vanessa started to add while shaking noticeably before she stopped speaking to try and warm herself up as best she could while dashing to get her clothes.

"She's not the only one with medical training, sure I don't have a bloody degree but I'm not a child," Heather angrily replied with a stern and determined look in her eyes as she balled her hands up into fists and set them on her side, puffing her chest out finally to make herself look more threatening.

"That's true Ms. Titanic Tits, but I don't think that your big boobs are going to help you this time, sure they'll give us something nice to look at as we slowly freeze to death, that is if we don't get poked in the eye first and can't," Lacey jokingly countered with as smarmy of a smile as she could muster despite how cold she herself was quickly becoming.

"Again with the jokes blondie, not that the name doesn't fit but right now we should be more worried about staying alive long enough for Ron and the others to come looking for us, they will have learned of the avalanche by now and mount a rescue, we just have to wait for them," Heather shot back impatiently as she walked up to Lacey and lightly glared down at the younger and shorter woman, giving her almost a full faceful of her large breasts.

"And let me guess, we'll have to huddle together for warmth, but I don't see how even that will be enough, we can't last forever," Lacey chattered back with a scared smile as she pulled her shirt back over her head and used her left foot to drag her jeans back over to her.

"While that would be quite fun I agree that we probably wouldn't last long enough that way," Vanessa said softly with a slow pacing to her words as she accidentally started to put her head into her sleeve because she was shaking so violently because of the cold. To try and counter that she pulled her head back out and then slipped her underwear on, hoping it would warm her up a little.

"Perhaps, but the smartest thing to do would be to get our clothes back on and then get back into the sleeping bags, they kept us warm and safe through the avalanche so they're the safest bet for us to survive long enough for Kim to send help for us," Martha decided calmly as she slid her shirt back on before Vanessa pulled her close, though the nurse guessed that it was more to keep the islander warm than anything romantic.

"Okay but this time," Lacey started to say with a slightly hopeful smile brightening up her features before Heather pulled her into a large hug, driving the younger girl's face right into her chest.

"Kids," Vanessa joked with a short little laugh before Martha handed her pants back as the two eyed their sleeping bag with some trepidation.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111

The House-Ops Room

"I thought that we checked the weather reports before they left," Bonnie declared impatiently as she folded her arms across her chest and sent a light glare over at Joss and Yori, who were busy scratching their heads at how they'd missed the avalanche possibility.

"We checked them and doubled checked them Bonnie, a little light snow in the mountains is nothing to get your panties in a pinch over, it happens all of the time," Joss started to answer with what she hoped was a reassuring expression on her face before Yori cut in.

"This was probably just a…freak occurrence," Yori managed to add with a proud of herself smile momentarily brightening the mood of the room before Kim cut in.

"Where are we with the local law enforcement," Kim demanded sternly as she walked into the room, tying her bathrobe tightly as she walked.

"They're doing the best that they can however it was a large avalanche and they've got their hands full trying to block off all of the roads in the area and keep people from wandering into danger," Zhalia pointed out with a stressed edge to her words as she then let out a long sigh and ran her hands through her hair, grimacing a bit at how oily her hair had become since her last shower.

"So it looks like we're probably on our own…big surprise there," Hope grumbled impatiently as she slid her thumbs into the loops in her jeans and let her shoulders slump forward a bit, not knowing exactly what she could do to help at that moment.

"So what else is new…could we ask Global Justice for some help, you may have retired a few years ago Kimberly, but I'll bet that you've still got more than a bit of pull over there," Raquel wondered aloud hopefully with a hesitant but nervous smile as she turned and walked over to her favorite redhead, finally slipping an arm around her waist.

"I do, but I want to save that pull for a real emergency," Kim started to reply with an awkward look of concern etched across her face as she started to lean into Raquel's embrace before Bonnie interrupted.

"I don't know about you honey, but I'd say that this qualifies as a real emergency," Bonnie declared strongly as she glanced back at her beloved from the screen, hoping that her look would make the former redhead change her mind.

"Yeah, I don't see how it could get much more real than it is right now," Tara weakly added, the fear clearly evident in her voice, as she fought back the tears that were threatening to slide silently down her cheeks.

"Oh there's plenty of ways…but uh, you don't want to hear them right now huh," Selina started to offer up with a very cheerful and helpful smile on her lips before in her mind she realized what her words meant and she quickly quieted herself, her cheeks a bright red.

"But what could they do that we cannot, we could also ask Wade to help us, I'm sure that he'd be able to lend us one of his helicopters for the search," Kim replied softly with a forced tone of sternness in her words as Bonnie could hear the fear in her words, mostly because she knew the formerly redhead so well.

"Do you know if we'd even be able to get him on the phone, last I checked he's a very busy man, emphasis on the busy," Zhalia started to add with an anxious edge to her words as she inwardly wished that she had bothered to put something more substantial on than her silk bathrobe, as at the moment it was only loosely tied together so that it was clear to everyone that she had no underwear on, not that any of them minded that fact in the least. She was just about to add a little something more to her answer when she turned to one side and spied Katarina sitting near the door, completely naked.

"It would not hurt to try then," Katarina declared softly before yawning deeply and awkwardly trying to stand up, but her four-month along stomach made it harder than it normally would be.

"You're right Katy, though would it be safe to say that they're probably not going to have any clothes on when we find them," Sophia offered up with a slightly excited but also unsure expression as she sat down and folded her hands on top of her own bulbous stomach, her own due date just a couple of short months away.

"What makes you say that," Joss wondered aloud looking more than a bit confused at the Greek woman's words before she yawned deeply.

"Well…didn't Ron remember to pack the Global Justice special sleeping bags for them," Selina said softly while deep in thought as she ran her finger down a list of special Global Justice inventions that Kim still received as the former head of the organization.

"Are those the ones that can keep you all nice and toasty warm even underneath an avalanche," Hope questioned aloud with a curious look to her as she wiped some lint off of the front of her pant leg.

"Last I checked yeah, I remember helping Ron test them out, we went to one of those ice hotels and spent the whole weekend in bed, gotta tell you the few trips to the bathroom were an adventure, I don't think that my nipples have ever been that hard," Zhalia explained with a nostalgic edge to her words as it was clear that the memory was one that she liked and cherished.

"Her nipples probably weren't the only hard thing that weekend if ya…sorry Kim," Katarina started to joke with a dirty grin slicing across her lips before she caught Kim's glare and apologized.

"You don't know the half of it, surprised that I didn't come back pregnant with triplets with all of the sex that we…uh, where is Ron by the way," Zhalia started to explain quickly with a very eager smile on her lips, as she looked almost genuinely disappointed at not being there with him, before her countenance darkened and she composed herself.

"He's in Los Angeles helping Britina with that new reality show of hers, Lacey wanted to go but Heather and the others really wanted her to go with them," Bonnie answered with an almost jealous tone to her words as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and shocked Zhalia that the brunette still looked as beautiful as ever despite her age.

"You mean they really wanted to have her all to themselves for a few days, girl will be naked in less than ten minutes with those three," Joss quipped with a sly grin, one that grew wider at the reactions of the women around her, as she then placed a quick and supportive kiss on Yori's cheek.

"Can you blame them, if that hot little piece of ass was…I mean that lovely young lady…maybe we should try and call Wade anyway, couldn't hurt to try right," Hope cut in, her gravely voice still as full as ever, as she gave Kim a weak smile before turning back to her console and looking up Wade's number.

"Maybe we should just go there ourselves…I know that we might just be getting in the way, but I can't stand her and just let them die, we'll take all of the precautions that we can…but we're going, you want to stop us then you're just going to have to slap some handcuffs on us and lock us up," Zhalia declared with a very certain and determined tone of voice as she set her jaw and awaited what she guessed would be Kim and Bonnie telling her no.

"Nyet, that won't work…you would just enjoy it to much…like you always do," Katarina pointed out with a bit of a snarky grin and tone to her words as she crossed her legs and leaned back a bit.

"It is against my better judgment but I will allow it, just know Z that if you run into any trouble it's highly unlikely that we'll be able to give you any assistance," Kim calmly said softly with a slightly defeated slumping of her shoulders as she knew that she couldn't stop the Egyptian without a superhuman effort.

"I understand Kim, I wouldn't be volunteering if I didn't understand the risks," Zhalia replied softly with what she hoped was a confidant look to her and that she knew what she was going to do and that others would get behind her.

"Okay then I'm going with her, and don't give me that look Katy, someone has to make sure that she stays safe," Trish said with a worried look in her eyes and tone to her voice as she walked into the room and laid a hand on Zhalia's shoulder.

"Alright, but at least take Jessica with you in case one of them is injured," Kim grumbled back softly as she decided that she was not in any position to deny them the opportunity to save those that they love.

"Let's just hope that her knowledge isn't needed okay," Joss chimed in with a worried look in her eyes, as she'd taken the young former babysitter under her wing a great deal and was worried about her.

"I'll be the judge of that kid, just make sure to help Kim if and when she needs it…I'm going to make sure that Zhalia and Trish actually look for Lacey and the others instead of finding some out of the way spot to fuck each other silly until it's to late," Bonnie interjected as she stepped up in front of everyone in the room and addressed them all with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Great, this means I've got to sit in the back again…damn bitch always has to drive," Trish began to grumble out softly under her breath with a clear look of disappointment to her otherwise beautiful features before Bonnie lightly cuffed her on the back of the head.

"Damn right you're getting the back seat, and just for that you have to go commando on this mission, and I'm going to make sure that you get what's coming to you," Bonnie declared with a very stern frown before she used one arm to pull the pink haired former pop star into a breath sucking kiss, leaving the younger woman a little dizzy.

"In that case Bonnie take Holly and few more with you, enough to make sure that you don't miss anything," Kim announced sternly before she gave Bonnie a quick hug and then left the room, not wanting the others to see the toll that worrying about the women was taking on her.

END OF CHAPTER 59

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the other chapters. As always reviews and questions are greatly appreciated, as long as they're in pm form. The next chapter will wrap up the rescue and then I'll get on to other characters in the story, anybody have any requests for characters that they'd like to see more of and what they'd like to see them doing. I'm still hopeful to get up to a million words with this story and hoping for a thousand reviews, hopefully I get there. As always thanks again for reading and reviewing this and other chapters. Thank You.


	214. Missing Moments Volume 60

KIRONBON

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I created like Rosa and Raquel, Disney does.**

**Note: Just a little bit more to show the future for everyone…**

**CHAPTER 60**

The Trail Leading Up To The Trashed Cabin

She cursed herself for how far she'd let her love for others take her. Try as she might she couldn't figure out a plan of attack for keeping out the cold. At her side Trish looked like she was more ready for a party than a rescue attempt. If it were possible her snowsuit seemed to be a brighter pink than her hair, and she had just been to the salon. Bonnie had never been a fan of the cold unless she could use it to her advantage, using its effects on certain parts of her anatomy in her attempts to woo Ron and the others, and keeping the others at her side so that they could keep each other warm. Jessica was spending her time going through a checklist of their supplies with Holly's help while Zhalia looked more than apprehensive about spending so much time in the cold.

"Don't worry about it dear, you'll get through this alright, I'll make sure of it," Bonnie remarked softly with a supportive tone to her words and warm smile on her lips before she leaned over and gave the Egyptian a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm okay really, I'm just not that fond of winter…for any other reasons beside its physical affects on the twins…yours and mine, but this isn't the time for that, even though Trish isn't exactly making it easy with that skintight suit of hers," Zhalia replied with a soft wave of her hand and warm smile, as inwardly she really wanted to pull the still beautiful brunette back into more than a kiss but knew why they were there and that her lustful thoughts could wait, or so she hoped.

"Hey…nobody said that I couldn't look good while trying to find Lacey and the others," Trish remarked back, more than a bit under her breath so that the driver didn't hear her, as she sat back down in a bit of a huff and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"True, but Zhalia is correct about your outfit Trish, did you have to find the tightest snowsuit that they had…scratch that, what am I saying…of course you did," Jessica added softly with a roll of her eyes in Trish's general direction before she squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head slowly from side to side.

"See, you do know me…and here I was thinking that you were all boobs and no brains," Trish answered with a bit of an impatient and snarky smirk curling up the edges of her lips as her gaze started off at the blonde nurses still twinkling eyes before dropping down to her still formidable chest.

"I believe that I proved that I was more than the sum of my physical parts years ago Trish, Ron always saw me as more than that…Ron and Kim and Bonnie and definitely Hope…not that she didn't like the upgrade, but right now I need to know that you're ready to get your hands dirty, if I see you taking it easy because you don't want to get your outfit dirty I," Jessica calmly replied, holding back a bit of anger in her words at the pink haired songstress' own before the latter's smile dimmed and she seemed resigned to her fate.

"Good, because that avalanche could have picked up the cabin and moved it almost anywhere, and that's taking for granted that it didn't just bury it up under like a mile of snow or something crazy like that, if that happened then we're screwed," Bonnie pointed out with a serious look in her eyes as inwardly she was hoping and praying that her guess was dead wrong.

"Yeah, and not in a good way, we wouldn't by any chance have a satellite lock on them with g. p.s. or something like Kim used to do with Ron, that'd make things a whole lot easier," Zhalia seriously grumped with an impatient and fearful expression before her countenance changed completely and she looked suddenly hopeful, but with a slightly darker edge.

"Sorry Z…but they had a meeting about that years ago right, they decided that it wouldn't be right to low-jack everyone, they agreed that they needed to actually trust each other…novel concept for someone like you I know but," Trish replied with a slightly impish smile as she leaned back in her seat a bit and reached over and lightly patted Zhalia on the shoulder.

"Novel concept my ass pinky, I lived my entire life under someone's watchful eye…for my own protection, until I met and fell in love with Ron and you all, I learned what true freedom was for the first time…so yes, I fully understand why they agreed not to track everyone, but that doesn't really help us right now does it," Zhalia countered sternly as she remembered her earlier days of being followed around everywhere she went by her father's security guards, at times they'd even sent female guards into public bathrooms with her.

"Usually that would be true Zhalia, but this time given the possibility that something like an avalanche could happen we had Heather and Martha take a transponder with them, now we just have to hope that they remembered to turn it on when they got to the cabin," Jessica said softly with a fearfully hopeful look in her eyes and tone to her words as she looked up from her notes that she had been working on with Holly.

"To bad we couldn't just track the whole cabin like that, then we'd be there in an instant and save the day," Holly remarked suddenly, after having stayed mostly silent for much of the trip, as she lightly leaned her head onto Jessica's shoulder, doing it partially in the hopes of getting some of the blonde's body heat.

"We did that and already checked, the signal is coming from the same spot that it's always been, though unfortunately we've already had the rangers look for it, all they found was part of the foundation…and the locator, so it's no help to us," Bonnie remarked somberly as she cast her gaze down at her feet briefly before returning it out of the front window past the driver.

"So we're going to use that spot as a starting point for our search, we'll fan out when we get there and each take a section of the mountain and look…hopefully we find them sooner rather than later," Holly added with a scared smile before she silently wished that she was back at home in bed or in the shower with Jessica and some of the other women.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111

The House-The Bedroom

"Kim…you really should come and eat something honey, you need to keep your strength up," Tara whispered softly from the doorway, her voice full of genuine concern, as she caught sight of Kim sitting calmly on the bed, somberly staring out of the window.

"I'm okay Tara…really, Yori brought me something earlier…she tried to get me to go for a walk," Kim softly answered with a warm but tired and weary smirk brightening up her features before she was interrupted.

"Possible-san did not take me up on my offer," Yori commented from her spot directly across from Kim, sitting in Kim's favorite chair, her highly embroidered bathrobe wrapped snuggly around her still vibrant frame and one of Ron's vintage hat perched on top of her head so that the former cheerleader could only barely see her eyes. As Tara's eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room she caught sight of a small tray of food that Yori had obviously tried to get Kim to eat sometime earlier.

"Heh…yeah, our Kimmie Cub can be quite stubborn when she puts her mind to it now can't she," Tara said with a little laugh as she fully entered the room and shut the door behind her before she sat down on the bed beside Kim, giving Yori a warm smile of greeting along the way.

"Kimmie Cub…my mom use to call me that before she…sorry Tara it's not going to work on me this time, I'm just not very hungry, I never could really eat when Ron and Bonnie were off on a mission together, guess I don't have much of an appetite when someone that I love is in danger," Kim joked out softly at first before her countenance went from some small amount of mirth to some amount of concern before she glanced out the window.

"You could always just be jealous you know, a mega-hottie like Bonnie getting all that time alone with Ron…knowing our Bon-Bon she was probably naked before the plane even left the ground, those two probably couldn't have kept their hands off of each other back then," Tara started to reply with a joking little smile as she edged closer to Kim on the bed before she to was interrupted.

"I thought that she hated that name and didn't want anybody to call her that," Sophia remarked from the doorway of the bathroom, looking like a disappointed child even though her still well built form was only clad in a towel that was looking like it was about to burst apart at the seams, from her stomach and breasts now being so large that Tara silently wondered why she even bothered with a towel, given that because of that the towel wasn't covering anything.

"What are you doing here," Tara demanded coldly with a less than impressed but slightly envious tone to her words as she glared back at the younger woman, secretly wishing that she could still rival her in looks even though the no longer blonde had never really been a stickler for looks.

"Trying to cheer Kim up a little…even if only for a little bit, we had a good start before I figured that her heart wasn't in it…so I took a nice long hot bath, try to get all of the kinks out…though I seem to still have one left in my neck, just about here…care to help a girl out," Sophia answered with a slight shrug of her shoulders and sweet little smile pursing her lips as she looked straight at Tara.

"It's what I'm here for, but you're not the one that I'm worried about…I'm here for the redhead, first and foremost," Tara countered with a stern but not angry furrowing of her brows as she scooted even closer to Kim and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close.

"Ah nuts…thought you'd say that, ah well maybe Dani's still up, she'll know how to get this kink out of my neck," Sophia grouched back sadly before her shoulders slumped forward and downwards noticeably as she started to head for the door.

"I'm sorry dear…I just wasn't in the mood, how about a rain-check for after the blessed event, I promise you that you won't be disappointed," Kim called out softly over her shoulder with a warm smile as she genuinely didn't like to make the much younger woman unhappy.

"I'll take you up on that Possible," Sophia started to reply, while heading out of the room, before she felt her baby give a good hard kick, causing her to grimace a bit and lay a hand on her stomach just out of sight of Kim and Tara.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111

The Mountain-Hours Later

"You sure she's even human," Holly wondered aloud with a slightly scared look on her face as she watched Lacey wolf down a plate of mashed potatoes and chicken.

"Leave her be Holly, she hasn't eaten in hours and the others probably took advantage of her and passed them back and forth between them," Jessica said softly with a concerned tone to her words as she sat down in a chair across the table from the former babysitter.

"We did nothing of the sort…mostly, most of the time we were to busy trying not to die," Vanessa added with an impatient scowl before she breathed on her cup of hot chocolate and tried to soak in the warmth from it.

"Hmpf…a likely story…tell me another one," Trish grumbled unhappily before wincing in pain as she sat sullenly on the couch on the far side of the room. The pink haired former singer had awkwardly stepped in a hole and sprained her ankle.

"Easy honey, take a few deep breaths and try to relax a little, otherwise you'll burst that pretty little face of yours," Zhalia cautioned with genuine concern in her words as she leaned over and put one hand on Trish's shoulder before using the other to reach out and unzip her suit far enough to allow a fair amount of cleavage to show.

"Uh Z…was that really necessary, I mean I'm as happy as the next girl to get a good look at Trish's twins but is now really the time, she has a sprained ankle, you should have been giving her some aspirin or something to help her," Jessica softly snapped with an impatient roll of her eyes before she let out a sigh and used both hands to try to rub some of the sleep from her eyes.

"When isn't a good time, we're supposed to be celebrating aren't we, we saved them so let's have a good time already," Zhalia shot back with a slightly indignant expression and her hands on her hips as she started to glare over at the former blonde before Trish surprised her by pulling her into a full liplock.

"Z's right Jess, sure I could use something for this headache, but a kiss from Zhalia is what I call some good medicine," Trish countered back softly after breaking the kiss with the Egyptian, smiling sweetly at the former nurse.

"You wanna do some doctoring I don't think that I got the splinter out of my finger from when I used that old axe to break through the cabin's bedroom door, care to take a look love," Zhalia wondered aloud with a slightly in pain expression darkening her features for a bit as she walked up to Jessica and held her finger up, allowing the former nurse to scrutinize her finger. For her part Zhalia was torn between closely watching Jessica's every action and keeping her gaze from the old blonde's still formidable bust.

"Hmm…yes, there does appear to be a small splinter still in your finger, were I Eve I would probably try to just suck it out…that woman's tongue," Jessica started to answer with a slight smirk curling up the edges of her lips before she turned to Holly as the brunette spoke up.

"Ugh…let's not bring her into this, that woman has no sense of privacy," Holly grumbled impatiently and a rolling of her eyes as she crossed her arms in front of her sizeable chest and slightly turned away.

"You do know that we live in a bloody cathouse…there's so many of us that I'm surprised that we even try to have a little privacy," Heather remarked from the doorway as she walked in wrapping a towel around her wet hair while clad in only a plush bathrobe.

"Just because there's a lot of us doesn't mean that we shouldn't at least try to have a little privacy Heather, just because I love all of you doesn't mean that I want you in my pants twenty four seven," Lacey added with a nervous little grin as she peeked out from behind Heather, a towel wrapped around her head and one wrapped around her body, being just long enough to cover her crotch.

"Really…because back in the shower you seemed to like it when I," Martha started to wonder aloud with a curious and slightly put out expression as she followed the two into the room, trying to use a towel to begin to dry her hair.

"Girl would you just stop for a second and remember that we're not at home, you can't just walk around with your robe open like that," Vanessa exclaimed loudly as she almost ran down the hallway, the sides of her own bathrobe flapping so violently due to her strides that some people glancing out of their rooms were getting quite an eyeful, before she got to the doorway and stopped to try and catch her breath.

"Vanessa, next time could you please try and remember to refrain from running down the hallway like that again…your bathrobe is hanging on by a thread…and Martha, would you please be so kind as to close your robe, at least until you shut the door and come over here and sit on momma's lap…now," Bonnie said softly at first with a warm tone to her words before it changed to a more commanding edge as Bonnie leaned back in her seat on the couch and pointed at her lap.

"But…I," Martha started to mumble back in reply with a slightly unsure and scared look to her before Bonnie loudly cleared her throat, earning her a slight yelp from the nurse before she hurried over and sat down on Bonnie's lap.

"Somebody's gonna get a spanking," Vanessa joked with a sly grin on her face as she straightened up and walked into the room, shutting and locking the door behind her.

"She ain't the only one," Heather continued with a sultry little laugh before she grabbed a surprised Lacey by the wrist and pulled her over to an open chair.

"Whoa…hey now, what are you…ow…stop it," Lacey shouted out loud as she briefly fought against the former flight attendant but failed as the older woman pulled the blonde down across her lap and hiked up her robe until her bare backside was showing. Before Bonnie could say anything Heather had begun to spank the former babysitter rather vigorously, though seemingly not with the intention of causing actual long lasting pain.

"Man…that ass is going to be mighty red in the morning," Vanessa started to joke with an almost envious edge to her words before Bonnie cut in.

"Probably…though I highly doubt that there'll be a short supply of ladies volunteering to give her some tender loving care, but don't worry my name won't be on that list, mostly because I've already got my entertainment for tonight," Bonnie said with a calm and measured tone as she pulled apart Martha's robe until the nurses more than ample breasts were bared.

"Uh oh…uh H…Heather, a little help here," Martha stuttered out with a very nervous and slightly scared look to her as she started to tense her body against whatever Bonnie was going to do to her before the former fashion model pinched both of the nurses nipples in between her index fingers and thumbs.

"Why…Bonnie looks like she has everything perfectly under control," Heather joked with an amused little laugh before she sat down on the couch next to Trish, who didn't seem upset by the company.

"Guess that means we can really get this party started…uh…so to speak, heh," Holly remarked softly under her breath before she laughed a little as she popped the top off of a rather large bottle of champagne.

END OF CHAPTER 60

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the other chapters. As always reviews are greatly appreciated and suggestions often work their way into the chapters. The next chapter will be away from the whole avalanche drama and off to something new, any ideas. As always if anybody wants to take one or more of the many kids and write their own story just ask and we'll talk. Again thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing the chapters, and as always I'm still hoping to get to one million words and one thousand reviews. Thank You.


	215. Missing Moments Volume 61

**KIRONBON**

**MISSING MOMENTS VOLUME 61**

**Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters except for the likes of Eve and Raquel.**

**POOL PARTY**

The House-The Pool

"Are you okay Mrs. Possible," Eve wondered aloud with a curious and slightly worried smile on her lips as she had to reach down and use the armrests to keep herself from falling forward onto the older woman.

"Huh...oh Eve...sorry, yes I'm okay...I'm just a little tired is all," Mrs. Possible replied with a hesitant little laugh as she tried to look Eve in the eye rather than let her gaze fall a few inches and stare at two of the younger woman's greatest assets.

"Good, after last night I'm glad that nothing bad happened to you," Eve countered with a look of great relief on her face as she needed a little getting back up to keep from falling forward, though Mrs. Possible wasn't sure that the younger woman would object to that.

"Uh Eve," Mrs. Possible started to ask softly with what felt like a very large lead weight dragging her down in the pit of her stomach as Eve edged a bit closer, squishing her contained but still enormous breasts together, almost making them spill out of the garment.

"Yes mom," Eve replied with an honest and genuine smile of interest on her face before she thought that something may be wrong with Mrs. Possible and started to look worried.

"What exactly, uh...did...happen last night," Mrs. Possible nervously and cautiously wondered aloud punctuated by a short little shaky laugh as she hoped that nothing had happened the night before, silently wishing that she had picked a bikini that covered more for herself to wear by the pool.

"N…nothing," Eve nervously stuttered back softly with an all to sugary sweet smile brightening up her face as she took a short step back away from the chair, her hands resting on the ends of the armrests.

"Sorry to doubt you Eve, especially since you've been so nice to my little Kimmie," Mrs. Possible started to counter with a warm smile before Eve cut in, a daring and sexy grin firmly etched onto her features.

"Hate to burst your bubble but she ain't so little…thankfully," Eve quipped back proudly, widely grinning before blushing deeply and trying to turn away before Bonnie slipped up beside them, looking quite stunning in a bright metallic blue bikini, showing off her newly toned body.

"Easy does it Eve, we don't want to scare her," Bonnie stated with a soft but stern tone to her words as she laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, wondering silently to herself how the Global Justice agent kept her skin so soft given her job and its very long hours.

"You mean you don't Bon-Bon, I'm not the one trying to get in her pants," Eve began to grouch back with a snarky and daring fire in her eyes before a quick glare from Bonnie silenced her, at least for the moment.

"Now Eve…that wasn't very nice, true…but not very nice, Kim's mother is here as our guest for a little while so we should treat her with a little more respect…oops," Bonnie called out softly with a calm and supportive tone to her words as she gave Eve a loving and supportive pat before an overly dirty grin appeared on her face, right before she yanked on the knot of the blue haired younger woman's bikini, the knot that held it on.

"Ahh," Even exclaimed loudly as her bikini top came off and lost its grip, no longer correctly restraining her more than above average bust. With the garment no longer keeping her balanced it was all that Eve could do to aim herself to try and do as little damage to Anne as possible, though in the end that meant being bent over awkwardly at the waist and having her face buried in between the redheads not so covered up breasts.

"Nice…ya know I've had dreams like this…quite often, of course I have to change my panties afterwards but," Bonnie started to say breathlessly with a look of sheer delight brightening her expression before she grew a bit embarrassed and felt her face flush almost as red as Kim's hair.

"Bonnie, what was…that wasn't very…uh," Mrs. Possible started to angrily respond before Eve, as she was trying to stand back up, stopped her when her hands found the old woman's breasts and squeezed.

"Sorry mom I…hey, no freebies," Bonnie neatly started to apologize with a very innocent smile on her lips before her brow furrowed more in frustration and envy than anger before she wrapped her arms around Eve's waist and tried her best to pull the younger woman back up to her feet.

"No good, they're too heavy," Eve groaned out softly in frustration even though Mrs. Possible's hands her on her now bared breasts in an attempt to push her up and away and Bonnie's arm was grazing the underside of them. Seconds later she was forced to bite her lip to keep from giving voice to just how much she was beginning to enjoy all of the attention.

"Maybe you should lay off the donuts babe," Bonnie declared with a fake tone of sarcasm and frustration before she got a little help in her struggle.

"Says you," Jessica scoffed aloud with a curious frown souring her as she walked over, ignoring the fact that she's slipped out of her bikini minutes before so that she wouldn't have any tan lines.

"Hey, I haven't eaten a donut in like years," Bonnie started to angrily groan back looking ready to argue as she began to work hard to try and get the blue haired younger woman to stand up straight, a task that she soon found to be very difficult.

"Yeah right, you ate two right off my nipples last week," Jessica declared strongly with a hint of frustration at Bonnie forgetting something like that so soon before she was interrupted.

"Too much information…way to much information," Mrs. Possible pleaded back with a slightly grossed out frown as she turned her head to the side a bit, telling herself over and over that Eve's breasts didn't feel good.

"Bonnie's just jealous that it's not her breasts that you're holding, you know that'd be something right up her alley," Hope quipped with a sly grin as she walked up and lightly patted Bonnie on the back, before smiling over the brunette's back at Mrs. Possible rather than helping the model pull Eve up.

"I am not jealous, envious perhaps," Bonnie began to argue back sharply with a bit of a haughty edge to her words as she started to whirl her head around to glare at Hope before Mrs. Possible cut back in.

"Ladies…please, please keep on task here alright," Mrs. Possible exclaimed with a slightly hesitant and nervous smile as she tried her very best at the same time to push Eve up off of her, which was no small task given the enormous size of the blue haired young woman's breasts, and not pinch her nipples as the surgeon guessed that they'd be very sensitive.

"Urg…okay, but you owe me Bonnie," Hope grumbled back softly under her breath as she slid around Bonnie, making sure to rub her body as much as she could against the brunette's, before she took up position in between Mrs. Possible and Eve, straddling the surgeon's legs.

"Put it on my tab already, now push…or I'll tell Kim about your little video collection," Bonnie declared sternly with a daring and possibly angry grin as she made sure that Hope knew that she was being completely serious about the threat.

"Now Bon-Bon, let's not go and do something crazy like that, I'll push," Hope quickly shot back with a flustered blush to her cheeks as she dug in and started pushing on Eve with her shoulder, putting her should just underneath the blue haired young woman's breasts. Unintentionally though she also put her toned and shapely backside directly into Mrs. Possible's field of vision, and with the lingerie shop owner only wearing a bright red metallic thong, the action left little to anyone's imagination.

"This is ridiculous," Eve mumbled out softly under her breath as she gave another jerk to try and stand up straight but failed, causing her to fall forward again taking Bonnie and Jessica with her. In the end Hope let out a little grunt, feeling like she was being crushed.

"Gr, I'll tell you what's ridiculous, me being the meat in a human sandwich, and I can't have sex with both of the buns," Hope snapped out sharply as she felt the weight of almost three people pressing down on her, sure they were all practically naked but that fact was not comforting or exciting to her that that moment.

"The chair's gonna break," Mrs. Possible shouted out in alarm as she fully expected the chair beneath her to break apart at any moment, to that end she could feel the chair itself come dangerously close to reaching its breaking point.

"Good lord this is pathetic, can't a reformed villain get a little sleep around here," Shego mumbled weakly under her breath with a little sigh before she shook her head and leaned her forehead up against the pane of glass in the door before heading outside.

"What do we do now," Jessica wondered aloud through slightly gritted teeth as she wrapped her arms a bit tighter around Eve and tried to pull.

"We've gotta get her twins back under control or we'll be stuck like this forever," Bonnie snapped impatiently as she tried to keep herself from getting a hernia.

"You mean I'll be stuck like this forever…and the first person to make a crack about my weight will get a knuckle sandwich," Eve declared strongly with a very uncomfortable expression as she tried to straighten herself back up, having to bite her lip to keep from moaning when Mrs. Possible unintentionally grazed a nipple with her thumb.

"The only crack I'm seeing is Hope's, why don't you ever wear something that fits lady, it's always gotta be red and tight with you, an exhibitionist if I ever saw one," Shego cracked with a slightly annoyed sneer starting to curl up one corner of her lips before Hope cut in.

"I don't because I've got the body for it, and so far no one's complained about seeing my beautiful body," Hope shot back with a look of pride and triumph, flashing a randy grin at everyone around her, before Shego then cut back in.

"Again…exhibitionist, at least you've got the ass for it…the rack could use a little work but," Shego shrugged back softly with a sly and cocky smirk as she made it clear that she was ogling the lingerie saleswoman.

"That's what I thought, then I got these things and," Jessica started to answer with a look and tone of frustration to her ever action before Hope interrupted.

"I like your breasts, they're squeezably soft," Hope snickered softly with a glaring grin proudly spread across her lips before she reached up and copped a feel.

"We can talk about this later dear…right now we need to get Eve and her twins back under control," Jessica pointed out politely before she pulled again, harder this time, just before Shego used a little of her fire and gave them a quick shove, hoping to finally get the blue haired young woman fully back up to her feet.

"You know Kimmie's never going to buy this explanation for," Shego started to quip with a haughty little laugh before she then stopped and turned and saw Mrs. Possible. "Don't worry mom, I won't tell anyone about you copping a feel on the well-endowed Eve here," she added with a smarmy grin before she adjusted her clothes just so that she could show off as much skin as possible. When the surgeon's eyes weren't big enough for her liking Shego resorted to slipping her beater off, relishing silently in the memory that she hadn't worn a bra to bed the night before.

"Always the show off, what for this time Shego, afraid that Kim loves me more than you," Bonnie snapped back, though only a stranger would believe that she was actually angry at the former criminal and not just poking some loving fun at her lover.

"As if that were even possible, I'm the one that she's been having wet dreams about for years, and also the one that's going to fix all of this, so just hold that pose gorgeous and let me…work my magic," Shego said back through a chuckle and then a hearty laugh before she gave the assembled group a strong shove. She'd only meant to get them stood up so that one of them would hopefully somehow manage to wrangle Eve's breasts back into her bikini top; however she soon learned that she'd pushed them a little too hard. The group of Shego's scantily clad lovers were sent stumbling backwards in a few split seconds until they all went splashing down into the pool, sending water flying everywhere.

"Shego no you're….ahh...uh, hello," Mrs. Possible had started to nervously answer the pale younger woman before the shove had ripped her up out of her chair and flying towards the pool, only being stopped when Shego plucked her from the air and twirled the two around until it looked much more like they were wrapped in each other's arms, noses almost touching.

"Shego," Jessica screamed angrily as she popped back up above the water's surface and sputtered out some water, hair plastered all over her face.

"I'll be with you in a minute blondie, right now I've got the hottest milf I've ever seen right where I want her," Shego called out mostly over her shoulder as her gaze never left Mrs. Possible's eyes, who looked caught between being a trapped animal and exactly where she always wished that she would be someday.

"Now Shego…I'm a married woman, it's probably best that you p…put your shirt back on and we go inside and have some tea," Mrs. Possible started to nervously reply through a laugh as she struggled to stay in control of herself and her emotions, despite Shego being pressed up against her clad only in a pair of tiny panties and small socks.

"Nah, where would be the fun in that, besides…you're shaking, I need to keep you warm, maybe ignite something," Shego countered with a very subtle shaking of her head as to everyone it was clear that she didn't want to move a muscle.

"Shego…fuck it, you did that on purpose," Bonnie growled angrily as she popped back up above the surface of the water and slapped her hands onto it palm down, clearly not very amused.

"Did not, but it sure was fun," Shego remarked back softly over her shoulder with a slightly anxious grin while looking ready to save more before Eve cut in.

"It worked, that's all I care about," Eve sputtered out softly in relief as she kept her hands on her breasts, almost as if she were being cautious to keep them from popping out of her refastened bikini top.

"So what else is new, if I didn't know better I'd think that you'd done that on purpose," Jessica grumbled out impatiently mostly under her breath as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and lightly glared over at the blue haired young woman.

"What would Ron say," Bonnie scoffed softly, sounding as if she believed that he would firmly agree with her and think very poorly of Shego, as she tossed her head to one side as she pulled herself up out of the pool via the ladder, reminiscent of a certain movie scene, capturing everyone's attention momentarily.

"He would probably have thought it was funny," Hope sarcastically snickered with a sour grin and half shrug of her shoulders before she adjusted her own bikini, ending up showing off more skin than she had before as she waded towards the stairs leading out of the shallow end.

"No he wouldn't have…but I guess that in the end it all depends on what one thinks of him, what do you think of him Mrs. Possible," Jessica firmly stated as she unceremoniously hauled herself up out of the pool, not seeming to care that she was now half exposed. Hope let out a little chuckle before she fixed the wardrobe malfunction for her blonde lover.

"Ron is…uh, Ronald is a very nice and handsome young man," Mrs. Possible stuttered and stammered out with a still very embarrassed look to her as her cheeks were very flushed red as she lightly struggled against Shego's embrace.

"So then…if you and Mr. Possible weren't together, our great lover a little older and if he was interested," Hope snickered back with a highly amused and interested grin plastered across her face as she slipped her bikini top off and whirled it around on the tip of her index finger until flinging it towards Shego, striking the former villainess in the back of the left heel.

"I uh…think I hear the phone, I should get that," Mrs. Possible blubbered back with a very embarrassed blush to her cheeks and shaky smile before she slipped out of Shego's arms and headed inside, having several sets of eyes closely following every curve of her body as she went.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111111111111

Monique's Bar

"You do not have to get me drunk to sleep with me," Yori declared sharply with an angry scowl darkening her features, leaving herself and her two lovers nervously silent for several seconds before the ninja burst into an overblown fit of giggles.

"Funny Yori," Kim groaned with a small sigh as she rubbed her eyes a bit and let out a shaky breath as she was glad that Yori was only joking and wasn't really angry with them.

"We're not trying to get you drunk, if we were I wouldn't be giving you this crap," Monique joked with a sly smirk curling up the edges of her lips before she grimaced at the bottle in her hand and then poured Yori another shot.

"She's right Yori, Monique knows alcohol about as well as she knows fashion, so you should trust her when she tells you something," Kim continued with a warm grin before she reached over and gave a still curious looking Yori a quick hug.

"I do not know what to think anymore, perhaps we should return home," Yori mumbled back softly, sounding less than enthusiastic about drinking any more.

"Nah, my mom knows how to handle herself, she'll be fine," Kim said softly, shrugging off the idea of her mother being in any danger back at the house, before she took another shot herself as Monique cut in.

"I don't think that your mom's the one that she's worried about Kimmie, you know the looks that Bonnie gives her…always finding a reason to show up completely naked when she's around," Monique recounted with a bit of devilish glee in her words as she put the bottle that she had just poured Yori and Kim a shot of back on the shelf with the other bottles.

"But is Bonnie-san not usually naked, are you not always telling her to put clothing on," Yori wondered aloud with a curious look of thought as she tried to remember how often Bonnie would walk around the house naked.

"To put some panties on…damn girl loves showing it all off," Monique remarked with a sly grin as in the back of her mind as she and Kim shared a look before the bar owner adjusted her outfit a bit more, making sure that she was now showing off more cleavage than she had been before. That fact was something that was not lost on Kim and Yori.

"Some of the time it's okay, at least she's got the body for it," Kim replied with a small shrug and a smile towards Monique before she silently wished to herself that she'd worn something that would allow her to compete with her old friend in showing off some skin.

"As do you…but you do not forget your underwear," Yori pointed out softly with an earnest smile and a nod of her head before she leaned over and gave Kim a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I don't forget to wear my underwear because I have some class," Kim started to reply with a bit of sarcasm in her voice as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked a bit perturbed at having been forced to talk about the situation.

"Careful girl…that's like saying that Bonnie doesn't have any class, you know how she'd react to that, the last thing that we need is for mount Rockwaller to erupt," Monique cautioned with an anxious look to her as she grabbed a rag and wiped up a little bit of spilled liquor.

"Heh, she hasn't really spouted off like she used to for a few years now has she, but you're right, I think that it's better for all of us if we keep her pressure to a minimum, so Yori…don't tell Bonnie anything about what we've talked about today okay," Kim chuckled back a bit at first before she looked to be fondly remembering something for a bit, smiling more than a little as she did so.

"Of course my love," Yori replied with a slow nod of her head and warm smile before she leaned over and gave the redhead a warm and reassuring hug.

"Thank you," Kim said with a small breath let out between slightly shaky lips before Yori added to her words by giving the crime fighter a strong kiss on the lips.

"Speaking of Bonnie, perhaps we should give the house a call, just check in to make sure that Shego hasn't snapped and killed anyone yet," Monique brought up softly with a slightly anxious raising of her eyebrow towards first Kim and then Yori, silently gauging the two women's reactions to her suggestion.

"Monique, I've told you…she's reformed, after her injuries she's not a villain anymore, besides which I don't remember you saying no when she asked if anyone wanted riding lessons…we don't even have a horse," Kim groaned back softly with a little sigh and slumping of her shoulders before she saw the slight twinkle in her lovers eye and realized that the fashion diva had been joking.

"We could get one, I am certain that Joss-san would love one," Yori declared with a subtly eager smile before she reached over and took one of the shots in front of Monique and downed it in one gulp.

"I'm sure that she would…though I'd also bet that most of the ladies in the house probably have never ridden a horse in their life, heh…Ron did not have a good trip the last time that he was on a horse…of course that was a robotic one but," Kim admitted a bit sheepishly as she shrugged her shoulders and then hopped up onto the bar, deftly avoiding sitting in any spilled alcohol.

"Not sure what I think about horses, one year my parents took me to a farm up in Montana, the cows and chickens and pigs and stuff liked me but the horses always snorted at me and a couple of them tried to kick me, so we get any horses I'm not going anywhere near them," Monique explained softly with a slight shiver before she slipped her shoes off, following them closely behind by her cutoff jean shorts, and then hopped up onto the bar beside Kim.

"Monique-sama, why did you do that," Yori asked looking a bit uncertain even though Kim could tell that the ninja's gaze quickly traced every curve of the fanshionista's body.

"We're going to have sex sooner or later right, just thought that I'd do us all a favor here and skip a formality or two," Monique answered with a relaxed and snarky smirk before she brushed some hair back behind her ear.

"Yeah okay but stripping you of your clothes is the fun part," Kim started to shoot back with a bit of a fake pout creasing her forehead as she politely pouted before Yori spoke up.

"Somehow Shego is the only one that I cannot disrobe without her knowledge," Yori observed softly with a curious expression that soon changed to an impish grin before she couldn't help but laugh at the looks that she was getting from Kim and Monique.

"Yeah…really valuable skill that is, though how do you know that some of us don't just let you take our clothes off and pretend not to be aware of it," Kim interjected with a highly amused little laugh as she tried to look proud and confidant, but Monique laughed out loud and then leaned forward and pulled the redhead into a passion filled kiss.

"Girl, you may be the one who can do anything, but I'm sorry that I'm the one that has to tell you this…but you're a terrible liar, you're beautiful and all but you just have to honest of a face to be a good liar, now Shego…damn, that woman is a natural," Monique whispered softly to Kim, with their faces barely an inch or two apart, as she looked her best friend directly in the eye, hands on her shoulders.

"Perhaps I should ask her for some pointers," Yori wondered aloud, deep in thought, as she began to idly fiddle with a string that had come loose from the top edge of her jean shorts, slowly helping to unravel it.

"On what, I don't know if you've noticed ninja girl but you don't exactly have to work very hard to get into any of our pants either," Monique cut in with a dark look of amusement on her face as she started to slide off of the bar before Yori laid a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Yori's so good that she could probably slip in, do the deed, and then slip back out without us even knowing," Kim quipped softly with a warm look of excitement on her face before she hopped up onto the counter beside Monique and playfully tugged at the fashion maven's panties.

"How do you know I haven't," Yori remarked back with a sly grin before doubling over in a fit of laughter at the looks on Kim and Monique's faces.

END OF MISSING MOMENTS VOLUME 61

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the other chapters. I apologize for the wait for a new chapter but I got a new computer and have been busy playing Guild Wars 2 and other MMO's. As always reviews are greatly appreciated and suggestions are always welcome, as some have a way of finding their way into future chapters. As for this chapter Kim's mom stayed over and had a little too much to drink the night before and can't remember, not sure how far she went with some of the women, I'll leave that up to the imagination of the readers. At the other end Yori and Kim and Monique are just hanging out and having some fun, and Yori is a ninja remember…Thanks Again.


End file.
